Harry Potter - El Heredero de Gryffindor
by MiXMistery
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, Godric Gryffindor descubrió los terribles planes de su antiguo amigo, Salazar Slytherin, cuyo fin no era otro que el de cumplir su sueño sobre la supremacía absoluta de la sangre mágica. Sabiendo que no sería capaz de detenerlo en su época, Gryffindor dejó la labor y la responsabilidad a su heredero, quien tendría que culminar la tarea que le dejó como legado...
1. Ch1-2-Año I

_**Nota del Autor:**_ Hola a todos, en esta ocasión les traigo una especie de "What if" sobre Harry Potter. Siempre quise hacer uno, pero no sabía el cómo. Un dato que tampoco creo que sea de mucha importancia, yo descubrí este mundo mágico por medio del videojuego "Harry Potter y la Cámara de los Secretos" para la PlayStation 2, me interesé en la historia, y mucho, de hecho, me animé a jugar el resto de juegos, ver todas las películas y por supuesto, leerme todos los libros. Así que este fic seguirá inicialmente la trama ajustada a los libros, sufriendo algunos cambios, los cuales, terminarán por alterar la historia original.

Algunos de esos cambios son, que Harry conoce primero a Hermione, pero, de todos modos, también conoce a Ron y los tres se hacen amigos. La diferencia está en que Harry es más apegado a Hermione, ya que aquí nuestro protagonista es más activo en los estudios y menos flojo. Después ya iremos viendo cómo evoluciona esta relación.

En esta ocasión, Harry descubrirá que es el heredero de Gryffindor. Originalmente esto no es así, ya que la propia autora lo desmintió, eh de ahí la trama principal de este "What if".

En algún momento de esta historia, se incluirá a un personaje nuevo e hipotético, que no existe en el libro, pero que de seguro ya habréis oído algunas referencias sobre dicho personaje. No diré de quien se trata, eso ya lo veremos más adelante. Cabe dentro de lo posible que lleguen a aparecer algún que otro personaje nuevo de más, quien sabe…

El carácter de Harry es muy parecido al del original, solo que aquí, además de valiente, intrépido, noble y temerario, también es orgulloso y más estudioso, buscando convertirse en el próximo mejor mago de todos los tiempos.

Bueno, sin distraeros más, os invito a que disfrutéis de esta lectura, la cual espero encontréis entretenida y emocionante, haré lo que pueda :)

Parte de la historia, así como personajes de este fic, pertenece a su creadora original, J.K. Rowling, a quien de corazón doy las gracias por traernos el fantástico mundo de Harry Potter, eh disfrutado mucho leyendo su obra.

 _Los textos que están en cursiva pueden referirse a pensamientos de los personajes, cartas o periódicos, bueno, ustedes ya me entienden._

 _Un último dato, en esta versión de Harry, ¡el no lleva gafas o_o!_

 **Harry Potter**

 **El Heredero de Gryffindor**

Capítulo 1 – ¿Qué soy realmente?

En una casa del barrio de Prive Drive, un niño estaba cortando el césped, mientras el cielo se oscurecía para dar paso a la noche.

\- _Mi nombre es Harry James Potter, tengo diez años y soy…huérfano. En la actualidad, vivo en el número 4 de Privet Drive, con mis horribles tíos, Vernon, Petunia y el idiota de mi primo, Dudley. Me siento solo, triste y…sin saber que será de mí. No se cómo pasó todo cuanto ha pasado, yo inicialmente tenía unos padres, de los cuales no recuerdo nada de nada, a excepción de una luz verde la cual impactó en mi rostro, creando esta extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo que tengo en mi frente. Cada vez que preguntaba a mis tíos sobre cómo murió mi familia, ellos afirman a que fallecieron en un accidente de coche, pero algo me dice que eso no es verdad, de todos modos, decidí no preguntarles más sobre el tema. Desde que tengo uso de la memoria, me han tratado como a un criado, haciéndome vivir en una alacena bajo las escaleras de la casa, obligándome a hacer tareas del hogar que normalmente otros a mi edad no harían._ – Pensaba el chico mientras podaba un árbol, subido a una escalera vieja y polvorienta de metal.

\- _Por si eso fuera poco, de su parte no eh recibido más que un trato hostil e injusto, como si yo fuera un problema, si es así, ¿por qué simplemente no me sueltan y ya?, yo creo que la calle ahora mismo es un mejor hogar que este infierno. Por otra parte, está mi desagradable primo, Dudley, quien es más gordo que la cría de una ballena azul, al tío no le dejan de dar de comer, mientras que yo solamente me eh de conformar con las sobras._ \- Continuaba pensando mientras metía un saco de hojas en el contenedor de basura.

\- _En el colegio, diría que es un poco menos hostil, pero igual de molesto. No tengo amigos, porque mi primo y su estúpida banda de idiotas se encarga de ahuyentarlos, a veces intento hacer algo por defender a quienes reciben un trato abusivo por parte es esos "gorilas", pero poco puedo hacer por mi cuenta. A pesar de ello, en la escuela soy considerado un excelente estudiante y deportista, me entretengo mucho leyendo distintos libros sobre las materias que estudiamos, hago todo lo posible por entregar mis trabajos a tiempo, aunque si mis tíos no me dan un mínimo apoyo, pues es bien difícil, por suerte, los maestros me dan un poco de material escolar, con lo que casi siempre consigo entregar los trabajos. Eh tenido que dar uso de mi ingenio en más de una ocasión para ser puntual con mis deberes._ – seguía pensando mientras barría el patio con una vieja escoba.

\- _A lo largo de mi corta vida, aparte de todo ese trato injusto que eh recibido, también eh sufrido algunos fenómenos extraños, situaciones considerablemente paranormales. Primero, mi pelo, tía Petunia ha intentado cortármelo en repetidas ocasiones, pero es inútil, cada vez que me cortan el pelo, está exactamente igual al día siguiente, siempre me pasa, solo por eso me castigaron, como si fuera culpa mía. La otra vez también recuerdo que, cuando estaba escapando de los "gorilas" de Dudley, repentinamente me encontré en el tejado de la escuela, sentado encima de la chimenea. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo fui a parar allí, solo sé una cosa, que a cambio tuve una carta de la directora quejándose a mis tíos, afirmando que yo soy una especie de "trepamuros", y que no estaba bien, me gané una bronca y un severo castigo a cambio. ¿Hay algo peor que todo esto? Yo puedo aceptar que no les agrade a mis tíos o a mi primo, ellos tampoco me agradan, pero que se metan con mi familia, con mis padres, hablando pestes de ellos, es algo que no puedo tolerar…_ -

Harry acabó con sus tareas, eran ya las diez de la noche, en eso, ve a la señora Figg, su vecina, le saludó desde la ventana con una sonrisa triste, el alzó la mano educadamente para saludarla.

\- _Esa es la señora Figg, una anciana muy amable. De vez en cuando me da algo de comer, ella se dedica a cuidar de sus gatos mientras está en casa. Eh tenido varias oportunidades para hablarle del trato hostil que recibo por parte de estos cenutrios, pero no ha habido manera, ya sea por mí mismo o porque alguna situación se ha interpuesto. Según tengo entendido, está casada, pero su marido siempre está fuera, trabajando. A pesar de que su casa no huele demasiado bien, y cada vez que me eh quedado con ella fue solo para conocer su enorme álbum de fotos sobre gatos, no era tan malo._ – Pensaba Harry en referencia a su vecina.

Harry entró en la casa, para encontrarse al tío Vernon tumbado en el sofá, mientras veía las noticias.

\- ¿Has terminado chico? -

\- Si tío Vernon…-

\- ¡Hmph! ¡Ahora vete a tu cuarto, fuera! – le ordenó el "gordito con mostacho".

\- Si… _¡Que te den gordo!_ \- Se quejó mentalmente Harry mientras se dirigía derechito a su "cuarto".

Harry entró en su "pequeño cuarto", rodeado de pequeñas arañas y otros bichos, pero no le importaba, no tenía más remedio que dormir allí.

\- Y aquí termina otro "estupendo" día en mi vida…supongo…- Decía mientras cerraba sus ojos, y se perdía en un sueño profundo.

Era un sábado por la mañana, cumpleaños de Dudley. Sus padres, como cada año, iban a llevarle a algún sitio divertido, en este caso, un zoológico familiar.

A Harry le tocaba quedarse en casa, pero no había nadie que pudiera cuidar de el. Variaron varias posibilidades, que se quedara con la señora Figg, pero ella se fracturó la pierna y no puede. Llamar a tía Marge, la hermana del tío Vernon, pero ella no aguanta al chico, y el, mucho menos aguanta a esa "Vieja arpía" que siempre insulta a sus padres, mucho más que Vernon.

Harry deseaba por todos los medios quedarse en la casa, solo, pero estaba claro que todos los tontos que habitan en ella tienen miedo de sus "anormalidades" por lo que no estaban dispuestos a ceder.

Al final, a regañadientes, optaron por llevar a Harry al Zoológico.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero que el venga! ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! – Rugió Dudley haciendo una rabieta.

 _\- ¡Hmph! Yo tampoco tengo porque ir y aguantarte todo el día, tonto del culo…_ \- Pensó Harry.

Con el paso del tiempo, Harry estaba cada vez más furioso con la vida que llevaba, no lo aguantaba, sentía un gran impulso por salir corriendo en cualquier momento, cada vez le costaba más dejar a un lado su lado arrogante, pero con mucho esfuerzo, su valor y su humildad se imponían, haciendo que el solo soltara las pestes mentalmente.

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

\- ¡Rayos, ya están aquí! - Dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre.

Era un chico flacucho con cara de rata, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Por suerte, Harry había adquirido experiencia en enfrentar a los abusones, y de alguna forma u otra, el los dejaba en ridículo en muchas ocasiones, ganándose a cambio, más castigos, pero no le importaba en absoluto, el consideraba que merecía la pena.

Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida. De hecho, el sale muy poco de su casa, limitándose particularmente a tres sitios, la casa de Prive Drive, el colegio, y de vez en cuando, un parque cercano.

A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.

\- Te lo advierto chico, cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad. –

\- No voy a hacer nada. _Si contara con las provisiones necesarias para sobrevivir desde luego variaría esa opción…_ \- Dijo Harry mientras pensaba en la idea de su tío, con tal de no aguantarles un tiempo, era capaz de todo.

Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.

 _-¡Tch! Panda que quejicas, es evidente que no saben hacer otra cosa más que criticar a los demás y creer que son los mejores…_ \- Pensó Harry mientras escuchaba las quejas de Vernon.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas gamberro! - Dijo el gordo mientras una moto los adelantaba.

-Tuve un sueño sobre una moto. Estaba volando…-Dijo Harry sobre uno de sus sueños.

Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y le gritó a Harry.

\- ¡CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENGO QUE DECIR! ¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN! – gritó tío Vernon.

\- _Estúpida remolacha con bigotes…-_ bufó Harry desde su lucida mente.

Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.

\- Ya sé que no lo hacen. Fue sólo un sueño… _Aunque desearía que fuera real, mira, si me encuentro con esa moto, podré salir de aquí y no veros más el pelo en la vida…-_

Harry tuvo que admitirlo, fue la mejor mañana que había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers no empezaran a intentar practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él, cosa que cada vez se les hacía más difícil.

El pasaba sus ratos libres no solo estudiando todo lo que podía, sino también preparándose para determinadas situaciones que requiriesen de un esfuerzo físico. Pero con la condición en la que se encontraba, era un tanto difícil.

Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.

- _Cerdo desagradecido…bueno, yo sí que lo agradezco._ – Pensó Harry mientras se comía el bocadillo, por fin un bocado.

Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar. Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande.

Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.

-¡Haz que se mueva! - Le exigió a su padre.

-¡Muévete! – Exigió tío Vernon golpeando el cristal con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.

-¡MUEVETE!- Exclamó Dudley mientras golpeaba bruscamente el cristal, pero la serpiente como si nada.

\- _Está durmiendo pedazo de idiota…-_ Le reprochó Harry mentalmente.

-¡Que aburrimiento! - Se alejó Dudley junto con sus padres y su amigo, dejando a Harry solo, con la serpiente

Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente.

De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry, guiñó un ojo.

Harry la miró fijamente, luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención, por lo que miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente "Me pasa esto constantemente".

\- Lo sé…si yo te contará…seguramente es molesto. -Murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo.

La serpiente asintió vigorosamente, dejando a Harry un tanto extrañado y sorprendido.

-Por cierto…¿de dónde vienes? -Preguntó Harry, la serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio.

Harry miró con curiosidad, "Boa Constrictor de Brasil"-

-Conque Brasil…¿Era bonito aquello? –

La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó "Este espécimen fue criado en cautiverio".

\- Hm, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?

Volvió a preguntar, mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar repentinamente.

-¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! –

Exclamaba el amigo de Dudley, este se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Quita de en medio! -Dijo golpeando a Harry en las costillas, cogido por sorpresa, cayó al suelo de cemento.

- _¡Tch! Algún día lo lamentarás gordo…-_ Pensó Harry fulminando con su mirada a Dudley y Piers.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado, Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.

Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto, el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido. La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo.

Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él.

-¡Brasil, allá voy! ¡Gracias, amigo! – Le dijo la serpiente a Harry.

-De…nada…supongo. - Dijo Harry sin acabar de creérselo.

El encargado estaba a punto de llegar, seguido de los Dursley. Harry ya lo sabía, se había metido en un enorme lío. En ese momento, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- _No puedo quedarme más, estos sucesos tan extraños…¿¡Porque me suceden a mí!?-_

Asustado porque una vez más pasara algo extraño, Harry salió corriendo del Zoo, perseguido por su tío Vernon.

\- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ POTTER! ¡ESTARÁS MAS QUE CASTIGADO! -

No había vuelta atrás, él ya se cansó de aguantar a esos plastas, se fue, corriendo, sin saber a dónde, pero siguió su camino sin detenerse para nada, perdiendo de vista a "la enfurecida foca ártica".

\- _¿Qué soy? ¿¡Quién demonios soy!? ¿¡Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí!?_ – No paraba de preguntarse el chico mientras corría, con los ojos brillosos, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Lo había hecho, ya está, lejos de lo que consideraba una pesadilla de vida. Ahora se encontraba solo, con un mundo por delante, un mundo…en el que se había sumergido, perdido, sin un rumbo en concreto.

El chico recorrió las calles de Londres, con el corazón a flor de piel, era la primera vez que estaba en la ciudad. Mientras muchas miradas lo observaban, haciendo que se pusiera tenso. Estaba oscureciendo, y Harry sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, más peligro, más riesgos, y menos posibilidades de permanecer a la vista pública sin levantar sospechas. Necesitaba desesperadamente un refugio, uno donde poder ocultarse, hasta poder encontrar una solución a sus problemas.

En ese momento, el chico escuchó las sirenas de la policía alrededor de las calles.

 _\- ¡Oh no…maldición! ¡Seguramente avisaron a la policía sobre mi desaparición! Si me encuentran…estaré perdido otra vez. ¡Demonios!_ – Pensaba un asustado Harry.

El azabache apretó a correr, desesperadamente, todo recto sin detenerse por nada. Él no se dio cuenta, pero sin querer, llegó a una calle conocida como "Charing Cross", y en una esquina, vio un cartel muy extraño, a medida que se acercaba, se revelaba lo que ponía, "Caldero Chorreante". Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento, parecía un lugar perfecto para esconderse.

Se sentía atrapado, con coches patrulla a su alrededor, si se quedaba, aunque fuera un minuto más, sería descubierto, tenía que desaparecer cuanto antes. Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, abrió la puerta del bar y entró dentro, donde trató de recuperar el aliento.

Lo primero que vio fue a mucha gente, con ropas extrañas, para su sorpresa, algunos objetos se movían solos, como sillas, escobas, e incluso jarras que parecían contener cerveza. En ese momento, un hombre calvo, que parecía una nuez blanda, se acercó a él.

\- Hola muchachito, ¿Puedo ayudarte? -

Harry se quedó helado, no sabía que responder en esta ocasión. -Este…yo…- murmuraba muy nervioso, ahora mismo se sentía un completo inútil.

En ese momento, el hombre vio la cicatriz de Harry. – Esa cicatriz…¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¿¡No me digas que eres Harry Potter!?-

-Eh…sí señor, ese es mi nombre, pero…¿Cómo lo sabe?-

El hombre le estrechó la mano entre lágrimas. - ¿¡Que como lo sé!? ¿¡Cómo no voy a saberlo!? ¡Eres Harry Potter! ¡El niño que vivió! ¡El que derrotó a "el que no debe ser nombrado"! -

Los que estaban presentes en el bar, miraban sorprendidos a Harry. Este abría y cerraba los ojos con rapidez, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Harry?-

Un hombre peludo de enorme estatura y con un abrigo de piel que parecía de topo que estaba en la barra tomando cerveza se acercó.

\- ¿Eres tu Harry? – le preguntó el hombre grande.

\- S-si…¿Qui-quien es usted? – preguntó el azabache con voz temblorosa.

\- Madre del amor hermoso, ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? – Preguntó el hombre de gran estatura.

\- Es que…yo…- Intentaba decir Harry, pero estaba entre nervioso y desconcertado, ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Y porque le hablaba como si le conociera?

\- Está bien, creo que debemos hablar, Tom, ¿tienes por ahí una habitación? – preguntó el hombre grande al tabernero.

\- Sin problemas Hagrid, la numero once está disponible. -

\- Bien, ven conmigo por favor...-

Pero Harry estaba muy nervioso, no podía moverse.

\- Tranquilo, no tengas miedo, solo quiero hablar contigo, te prometo que todo irá bien. – insistió Hagrid.

No parecía haber muchas más opciones, tras las puertas del bar estaba la policía, probablemente buscándolo para arrastrarlo de nuevo a su "prisión", por lo que, sin más, decidió seguir al hombre llamado Hagrid.

Tras subir unas polvorientas escaleras, los dos entraron en una habitación. Dentro, había unos sofás viejos, una vieja lámpara, y una cama tamaño matrimonial, algo vieja también.

Hagrid ocupó el solo todo un sofá de tres personas, mientras que Harry se sentó en el de uno solo.

\- Bueno Harry, en primer lugar, me presento, soy Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. -

\- ¿Hogwarts? – preguntó el azabache frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Si Harry, oh…ya veo, ¿no sabes de que hablo verdad? -

Harry negó con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría saber que te ha pasado. ¿Por qué no estás en casa? -

\- Ocurrieron…cosas…cosas raras. – Dijo Harry cabizbajo.

-¿Cosas raras?-

\- Sí, verás, no sé cómo explicarte esto Hagrid, pero durante toda mi vida me han pasado cosas muy extrañas, como por ejemplo lo de mi pelo, cuando me lo cortaban, al día siguiente estaba exactamente igual, o que de repente aparecí en el tejado de mi colegio, o lo último, de alguna forma hice desaparecer un cristal que tenía encerrada a una boa brasileña…- Explicó el azabache. - ¿E…esto es normal? -

\- Por supuesto que si Harry, después de todo, eres un mago. -

-¿Un…mago? – Preguntó Harry, consternado ante tal revelación.

\- Si Harry, eres un mago, uno muy famoso en el mundo mágico. -

\- Pero, ¿porque soy famoso? Que yo sepa, no eh hecho nada. –

\- Fue porque derrotaste a…a…-

\- ¿Yo derroté a alguien? ¿A quién? -

\- No…no sé si decírtelo…está bien, te lo diré…es…Voldemort…-

\- ¿Voldemort? -

\- ¡Shh! ¡No digas su nombre! -

\- Ups, lo siento. -

\- Es el ser más temido que a pasado por el mundo mágico, te lo aseguro. Mucha gente murió a manos suyas, incluyendo a tus padres…-

De repente, los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. - ¿¡Mis padres!? ¿¡Ellos murieron asesinados!? ¡No! ¡No puede ser! -

\- Creí que los Dursley te lo habían contado. -

\- ¿¡Como sabes de ellos!?-

\- Te traje con ellos cuando eras a penas un bebé…-

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Fuiste tú!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo horribles que son!? - Preguntó Harry, entre sorprendido y furioso.

\- Créeme, si lo llego a saber no te dejo allí para nada, pero como son la única familia que tienes pues…-

\- ¡Hubiera preferido mil veces estar en un orfanato antes que con esos sujetos! – gritó el azabache.

\- Tranquilo Harry, ya te lo eh dicho, yo…- Hagrid parecía muy nervioso ante la reacción del chico.

Harry cogió aire y trató de tomarse la revelación con calma. - Está bien, lo siento…es que…son horribles…son de lo peor que eh visto en unas personas…-

\- ¿Porque lo dices? -

Harry le contó a Hagrid como de desagradables eran los Dursley.

\- ¡Pero eso es terrible! McGonagall dijo que son la peor clase de muggles que hay, pero no me imaginaba que hasta este punto…- , Ahora Hagrid entendía mejor el porqué de su comportamiento de antes.

\- ¿Quién es McGonagall? – preguntó Harry.

-Oh, ella es la subdirectora de Hogwarts, jefa de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de Transformaciones. -

-Ah…- Dijo Harry, aún sin saber que era Hogwarts o la casa Gryffindor. - ¿y los muggles? -

\- Así llamamos a las personas no mágicas. -

-Interesante…sabes, los Dursley me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. -

En ese momento, Hagrid parecía muy molesto. -¿¡ACCIDENTE DE COCHE!? ¿¡Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche!? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que no conozcas tu propia historia, cuando cada persona de nuestro mundo conoce tu nombre! -

\- Entonces cuéntamelo…¿Cómo murieron mis padres? - Preguntó el chico azabache con seriedad.

\- No sé si debería…-

\- ¡Por favor! -

\- Está bien…ese…ese mago… hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días oscuros, Harry, no se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos...sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo, por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató, fue horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts, hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que "Quien tú sabes" temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos. Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué "Quien tú sabes" nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año, él fue a vuestra casa y...-

Hagrid empezó a llorar, sobre todo después de ver la cara que tenía Harry.

Harry tenía los ojos brillosos, entre la tristeza y la rabia. - Por favor…sigue…- Le susurró el chico al enorme hombre.

\- Lo siento…pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar…Quien tú sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común, sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época, como los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...y tú eras muy pequeño, pero sobreviviste…-

Cuánto…¿cuánto tiempo sabían esto sus tíos? ¿Porque no querían decirle la verdad? Sus padres, murieron asesinados, por un mago malvado.

Harry se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la ventana lentamente, alzó la vista, miró la luna y las estrellas de la bella noche, ahora recordaba con un poco más de claridad, aquella luz verde que impactó en su frente, era eso, le hizo esa cicatriz en forma de rayo, aquella maldición con la que Voldemort asesinó a sus padres. El dejó caer unas lágrimas antes de dirigirse a Hagrid.

\- Gracias Hagrid…me has abierto los ojos…-

\- Siento que haya sido así Harry…-

\- No te preocupes…y por cierto… ¿qué fue de él? Voldemort. – preguntó el azabache, secándose las lagrimas.

\- ¡No digas su nombre! -

\- Perdón. -

\- El desapareció…se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte, eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue? Algunos dicen que murió, no creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió. -

Harry asintió lentamente. -Dime…¿sigues pensando que soy un mago? -

\- Harry, ¿en tu vida has hecho cosas extrañas cuando te has enfadado o asustado? -

Harry se sorprendió, tenía mucho sentido, el último caso, con la Boa brasileña, se lo confirmó. Él se enfadó con Dudley por empujarle bruscamente, debió ser esa la razón por la que el cristal desapareció.

\- Si…ahora todo me queda más claro. -

\- No te preocupes Harry, en Hogwarts te convertirás en un gran mago, ya lo verás. -

\- ¿Pero que es Hogwarts? -

\- El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería por supuesto, es una escuela de magia, la mejor del mundo si se me permite decir. Allí es donde los magos van a aprender magia, igual que tus padres. -

Harry empezó a emocionarse - ¡Oh! ¿y yo iré allí? -

\- Desde luego, ¿cómo iba Harry Potter a quedarse sin ir a Hogwarts? Eso sería una locura. -

Harry se río. – Bueno, todo esto es muy nuevo para mí…-

\- No me extraña, has debido de pasarte los últimos diez años sin saber nada del mundo mágico, ¿me equivoco? -

\- Para nada, los Dursley detestan todo lo raro, y eso incluye a la magia. -

\- Por supuesto…dichosos Dursley…- Suspiró Hagrid.

\- ¡Pe…pero yo no quiero volver con ellos Hagrid! Son malos conmigo, ¡me odian! Eso lo sé…-

\- Hm…haremos esto, por el momento, te alojaras aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante, yo mientras tanto iré a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. -

-¿Dumbledore? Es verdad, ¿el quien es? -

Hagrid abrió los ojos sorprendido. -¿¡Quién es Albus Dumbledore!? ¡Pues es ni más ni menos que el hechicero más grande del mundo! Además de ser el director de Hogwarts, es un mago con muchos cargos importantes, como el de jefe del Wizengamot. -

-¿Que es el Wizengamot? -

\- Vaya, en realidad sí que debes ponerte al día muchacho, el Wizengamot es el más alto tribunal mágico de Gran Bretaña. –

\- Oh...- Dijo Harry, aunque sin saber del todo que era ese tribunal mágico.

\- Mira Harry, de momento será mejor dejar esta charla para después, por ahora, pagaré tu hospedaje. -

-¿Pe…pero como te lo pagaré después? No tengo dinero…-

-En realidad, si tienes Harry, pero no te preocupes, pronto sabrás donde lo tienes, por ahora, te pido que me esperes aquí, te prometo que volveré lo antes posible. -

\- Está bien…-

Hagrid se despidió de Harry, antes de irse por la puerta. Al bajar, le pagó a Tom, el tabernero y propietario del bar, el hospedaje de Harry en el Caldero Chorreante.

Harry se sentó en la cama, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba tranquilo, feliz, de por fin tener algo de paz para si mismo, sin tener que aguantar a los Dursley, y esperanzado con no tener que volver a verles.

Capítulo 2 – Descubriendo el mundo mágico.

Pasó toda una semana desde la llegada de Harry al Caldero Chorreante. En ese tiempo, el azabache fue preguntando a muchos magos y brujas que pasaban por allí sobre el mundo mágico, descubriendo una serie de cosas interesantes.

El mundo mágico tenía su propio ministerio de magia, el máximo órgano de gobierno de la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda.

El Ministerio se encarga de regular todos los aspectos de la sociedad de los magos, incluyéndose entre estos la educación, jurisprudencia y economía. Si bien este tipo de organismo funciona con relativa autonomía respecto del gobierno muggle de cada país, hay contacto esporádico entre ambos.

\- _De modo que las altas autoridades del mundo si son conocedores del mundo mágico…o al menos, eso creo…_ \- Pensó el azabache.

El actual ministro de Gran Bretaña es Cornelius Fudge. Otros países también poseen su propio Ministerio de Magia, por ejemplo, Noruega, Bulgaria, etc.

Se interesó, y mucho por el Quidditch, el deporte más popular en la comunidad mágica. Es una especie de fútbol-baloncesto aéreo que se juega volando sobre escobas.

Harry pudo ver algunas imágenes en las ediciones del periódico "El Profeta", que es el periódico de los magos, escrito y editado por la compañía del Profeta de Europa. Actualmente es una de las compañías más famosas y ricas de esa zona, pues casi todos los magos lo compran.

El joven mago estaba disfrutando de su estancia en el Caldero Chorreante, aunque el saber que su fama se debe en parte al sacrificio de sus padres, le hacía sentirse incómodo. No obstante, estaba contento de que la gente lo saludara y preguntara como estaba.

Después de una larga espera, Hagrid regresó al Caldero Chorreante, y volvió a encontrarse con Harry.

\- Hola Harry. -

-¡Hagrid! Me alegro de verte, este sitio es fantástico, hay muchas cosas que eh podido aprender en poco tiempo. – Saludó Harry al semigigante con entusiasmo.

\- Y eso que aún queda mucho por aprender muchacho, bien, ¿te importa si hablamos? -

\- Para nada, adelante. – Dijo Harry invitándolo a entrar a su habitación.

Los dos se sentaron en los sofás para hablar de nuevo.

\- Le conté a Dumbledore tu situación, la verdad es que estaba muy sorprendido de lo sucedido, tan pronto como se lo conté escribió una carta a tus tíos, dándoles un severo toque de atención. -

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Pero eso quiere decir que irán a por mí! – exclamó Harry desanimado.

\- No Harry, ellos no te vendrán a buscar. Eh convencido a Dumbledore para que te alojes aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante. -

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - Preguntó Harry entusiasmado.

\- Pues claro que sí, Dumbledore es un buen hombre, el entiende que no lo has tenido nada fácil, es más, tiene muchas ganas de verte el día que vayas a Hogwarts. -

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Muchas gracias Hagrid! - Harry abrazó al semigigante amistosamente.

\- No hay de que pequeñín…-

\- Oh, es verdad, pero, ¿qué haré hasta entonces?

\- Bueno, como caso excepcional, Dumbledore me pidió que te entregara esta carta para ti. Se supone que debías recibirla en un mes, pero considera que puedes aprovechar todo este tiempo para ponerte al día con el mundo mágico. -

-Oh…-

Harry cogió la carta cuidadosamente.

 _Señor H. Potter_

 _Habitación numero 11_

 _Caldero Chorreante_

 _Charing Cross_

 _Londres_

\- ¡Wow! ¡Está bien detallado! -

\- Las cartas de Hogwarts siempre vienen con la ubicación exacta del mago, adelante, ábrela. -

Harry procedió a abrir y leer la carta.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_ _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_ _Jefe Supremo, Confederación,_ _Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querido señor Potter. Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

Harry estaba emocionado, la idea de asistir a la misma escuela que sus padres le llenaba de enorme felicidad.

\- Esto es maravilloso, pero Hagrid, yo no tengo lechuza…-

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, tienes mucho tiempo de sobra antes de entregarla, no obstante, me imagino que tienes ganas de comprar algo de material, así puedes ir poniéndote al día chico. -

\- ¡Genial! Pero…no tengo dinero…-

\- Oh, ahora es cuando resolveremos ese pequeño problema, ¿nos vamos? -

\- ¿A dónde? -

\- Ya lo verás, te va a encantar, sígueme. -

Harry siguió a Hagrid hasta una puerta del bar, donde había cubos de fregar y distintos objetos típicos de un trastero. El semigigante cogió su paraguas y empezó a contar ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.

\- Tres arriba... dos horizontales...correcto, un paso atrás Harry. – Dijo tras dar tres golpes a la pared con la punta de su paraguas.

El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Unos segundos más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

\- Hay va…-

-Bienvenido Harry, ¡al Callejón Diagon! –

El joven mago estaba perplejo, el sitio era un mar de tiendas, todas ellas con objetos muy típicos de los magos y brujas.

En la puerta de la tienda más cercana, "Calderos - Todos los Tamaños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos – Plegables", decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.

\- Sí, vas a necesitar uno, pero mejor que vayamos primero a conseguir el dinero. –

\- Pero Hagrid, ¿cómo es que tengo dinero? ¿Y dónde lo tengo si se puede saber? –

\- En Gringotts Harry. -

\- ¿Gringotts? -

\- El banco de los magos. –

\- ¿Los magos tienen bancos? –

\- Sólo uno, Gringotts, el cual es dirigido por los duendes. -

-¿Duendes? – Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

\- Ajá... así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo. Nunca te metas con los duendes, Harry, Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos, por Dumbledore, tengo una misión, de Hogwarts. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes, como lo de ir a buscarte a ti a la casa de tus padres tras el ataque de ya sabes quién... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. – Explicó Hagrid con orgullo.

Harry asintió. - ¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? –

\- Hechizos... encantamientos…Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad, y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, ¿sabes? Muy por debajo del metro. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo. Vaya, como me gustaría tener un dragón…-

El joven mago asintió nuevamente, mientras observaba el resto de tiendas a su alrededor. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo, las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras.

Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas.

\- ¡Mirad! ¡Acaba de salir a la venta! ¡Es la nueva Nimbus 2.000! – Decía un niño.

\- ¡Es la escoba más veloz que hay! – Dijo otro.

Harry miraba la escoba muy emocionado, pensando que ojalá, algún día, pueda costearse una, pero antes debía aprender a volar en escoba, por obvias razones.

Algunas tiendas vendían ropa, otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...En definitiva, le esperaban unas semanas emocionantes de ir a visitar cada tienda del lugar.

\- Eh Harry, ¿qué tal si vas echando un vistazo a la lista de compras? –

\- Vale. –

Harry sacó la lista de su bolsillo y empezó a leerla con atención.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

 _UNIFORME_

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _\- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

 _\- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

 _\- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

 _\- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

 _(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre.)_

 _LIBROS_

 _Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

 _\- El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1), Miranda Goshawk._

 _\- Una historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._

 _\- Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffling._

 _\- Guía de transformación para principiantes, Emeric Switch._

 _\- Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos, Phyllida Spore._

 _\- Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

 _\- Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

 _\- Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

 _RESTO DEL EQUIPO_

 _1 varita._

 _1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

 _1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón._

 _Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

 _SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE ALOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

Harry se decepcionó un poco ante la última parte, él no podía tener escoba propia, pero, ¿tampoco es que pudiera costearse una ahora mismo no? Pues eso.

\- Bueno, ya estamos aquí, Gringotts. - dijo Hagrid.

Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...

\- Sí, eso es un duende… - dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca.

El duende era una cabeza, más bajo que Harry. Tenía un rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

 _Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, Así que, si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

\- Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí…—dijo Hagrid.

Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.

\- Buenos días, hemos venido a sacar algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter. –

\- ¿Tiene su llave, señor? –

\- La tengo por aquí. - dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del duende. Éste frunció la nariz.

\- _Huy…parece que está de mal humor…-_ Pensó Harry, mientras observaba la cara del duende.

\- ¡Aquí está! - dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada. El duende la examinó de cerca.

\- Parece estar todo en orden. –

\- Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore. Es sobre lo que usted ya sabe, en la cámara, ya sabe cuál… - le susurró Hagrid al duende.

El duende leyó la carta cuidadosamente.

\- Muy bien, voy a hacer que alguien los acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook! –

Griphook era otro duende. Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.

\- ¿Qué es "lo que usted sabe" de la cámara "ya sabe cuál"? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

\- No te lo puedo decir, lo siento, es algo muy secreto de Hogwarts, Dumbledore me lo confió. –

Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron, aunque a Hagrid le costó un pelín, y se pusieron en marcha. Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos.

Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación, derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible, el veloz carro parecía conocer su camino, porque Griphook no lo dirigía.

A Harry le escocían los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.

\- ¡Nunca lo he sabido! ¿¡Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita!? - gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo del carro.

\- ¡Las estalagmitas tienen una eme! ¡Y no me hagas preguntas ahora! Creo que voy a marearme…-

Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.

Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta, una oleada de humo verde los envolvió. Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeñas monedas de bronce.

\- Ahí lo tienes Harry, todo tuyo. ¿A caso pensabas que tus padres iban a dejarte tirado en la calle? - dijo Hagrid sonriendo.

- _No puedo creerlo…mamá…papá…me habéis salvado la vida, y además…os habéis preocupado por no dejarme sin nada…muchas gracias, por todo…-_ Agradeció Harry mentalmente mientras se le escapaba una lagrima, emocionado.

Hagrid le echó una mano a Harry para que sacara todo lo esencial, y así realizar las compras de su primer año.

\- Permíteme iluminarte un poco con el asunto del dinero mágico, las de oro son galeones, diecisiete sickles de plata hacen un galeón y veintinueve knuts de bronce equivalen a un sickle, es muy fácil. –

Harry asintió, no parecía muy difícil, era como el típico cambio monetario que va por países, ¿pero no se supone que siguen en Inglaterra? Bueno," cosas del mundo mágico", pensó el joven mago.

\- Creo que esto será suficiente para un curso o dos, dejaremos el resto guardado para ti. –

Ahora el grupo fue hasta la cámara setecientos trece, donde de seguro, se ocultaba el encargo que le hizo Dumbledore a Hagrid.

\- Un paso atrás. Si alguien que no sea un duende de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado. - Dijo Griphook, dándose importancia.

Tocó la puerta con uno de sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? - Quiso saber Harry.

\- Más o menos cada diez años…- Dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.

\- _Creo que estos_ duendes _están algo locos, pero si ellos lo dicen…-_ Pensó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía.

Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo, Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo. A Harry le hubiera gustado conocer su contenido, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar.

\- No menciones nada de esto a nadie por favor. –

Harry asintió.

\- Ahora vamos, regresemos en ese carro infernal y no me hables durante el camino, será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada… - dijo Hagrid, temiendo volver a marearse con el carrito.

Después de unos minutos, Hagrid y Harry salieron de Gringotts. El semigigante aún hacía esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento, mientras que el joven mago salió como si nada.

\- En fin…podrías ir comprándote el uniforme…- dijo Hagrid, señalando hacia "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones".

\- Me parece bien. –

\- Genial, oye Harry, ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts...-

El semigigante todavía parecía mareado, así que tras dejar que se vaya al bar, Harry entró solo en la tienda de Madame Malkin, sintiéndose algo nervioso.

Madame Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

\- Hola chico guapo…¿Puedo ayudarte? –

Harry se ruborizó un poco antes de responder. - Eeeem…si, verá, tengo la lista y…-

-¡Oh! Pero qué raro, yo creía que la lista no la recibían los estudiantes hasta el veinticuatro de julio…¡Cielo santo! ¡Eres Harry Potter! – Dijo mientras miraba la lista de Harry.

\- S-si señora, soy yo. -

\- No me extraña que te hayan adelantado la carta, me imagino que en Hogwarts se mueren de ganas por verte cuanto antes, déjame decirte, que es un verdadero honor verte en mi tienda. -

\- M-muchas gracias…-

\- Bien, necesitas la túnica de Hogwarts, además del resto del uniforme, adelante, tengo muchos aquí...-

Madame Malkin puso a Harry en un escabel, le deslizó por la cabeza una larga túnica y comenzó a marcarle el largo apropiado con alfileres.

\- Muy bien, lo tengo, espera aquí un momento por favor. -

Harry asintió, y tras una pequeña espera, la señora regresó con su túnica nueva, de color negro, tenía el símbolo de Hogwarts en el lado zurdo del pecho, además, la caja también tenía un sombrero picudo del mismo color y el resto del uniforme escolar. El joven mago le pago a la señora.

\- Gracias Madame Malkin. –

\- Fue un placer querido, cuando necesites todo tipo de túnicas y ropa, ya sea para Hogwarts o cualquier otra ocasión, no dudes en venir a verme. –

\- ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿no tendrá algo de ropa para mí? Es que, bueno, si se fija bien…-

Madame Malkin se dio cuenta de que la ropa de Harry era algo grande para él.

\- ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín muchacho, deberías haber empezado por ahí! ¡Ven conmigo, quedarás como nuevo! –

Y al cabo de unos minutos, Harry llevaba puesto una camiseta de color rojo, pantalones jean, cinturón de cuero negro y unos zapatos negros.

\- Genial, muchas gracias Madame Malkin. – Agradeció el chico sonriente.

\- De nada, vuelve cuando quieras, y si quieres…también puedo ofrecerte un poco de té con pastitas…-Dijo sonriente la señora.

\- Gra-gracias, lo tendré en mente…- Tras una rápida despedida y pagar por la ropa, Harry salió de la tienda.

Al salir se reencontró con Hagrid, quien llevaba dos helados.

\- Vaya, te ves muy bien Harry. –

\- Gracias Hagrid. –

\- Oh es verdad, esto es para ti. -Dijo Hagrid entregándole un helado de chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces a Harry.

\- Muchas gracias. – Dijo el azabache muy sonriente.

\- De nada, imaginaba que deseabas uno, después de todo, hace un calor de mil demonios…-

\- Creí que estabas en el Caldero Chorreante. -

\- Que va, solo quería una excusa para tener un detalle contigo, después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no? -

Harry se detuvo, miró a Hagrid sorprendido, la realidad es, que él nunca tuvo amigos.

\- Si…a decir verdad, es la primera vez que tengo un amigo…-

\- Oh, pues para mi es todo un honor ser el primer amigo de Harry, ven aquí pequeño. -

Hagrid abrazó amistosamente a Harry, y él estaba rebosante de felicidad, por fin tenía un amigo con el que hablar de verdad.

Compraron los libros de Harry en una tienda llamada "Flourish y Blotts", en donde los estantes estaban llenos de libros hasta el techo. Había unos grandiosos forrados en piel, otros del tamaño de un sello, con tapas de seda, otros llenos de símbolos raros y unos pocos sin nada impreso en sus páginas.

Harry quería enterarse de todo cuanto pudiera, de modo que compró, además de los libros de Hogwarts, unos cuantos libros adicionales, como, por ejemplo:

"Hogwarts: Una historia" de Garius Comkink.

\- _Creo que me vendrá de perlas para saber más sobre Hogwarts, no me gustaría ir y hacer el tonto, pensarán que nunca eh estado entre magos…_ -

"Hechizos y contrahechizos" del profesor Vindictus Viridian.

\- _"Encante a sus amigos y confunda a sus enemigos con las más recientes venganzas: Pérdida de Cabello, Piernas de Mantequilla, Lengua Atada y más, mucho más" …Si…esto me servirá para darle una lección al imbécil de Dudley…así aprenderá…-_ Pensó Harry maliciosamente mientras se reía de sus propios pensamientos.

"Quidditch a través de los tiempos" de Kennilworthy Whisp.

\- _Ojalá me ayude a entender mejor las bases y fundamentos de este deporte, poco eh podido saber de él…-_

Hagrid casi tuvo que arrastrar a Harry para que dejara de coger libros.

\- Vamos Harry, ya tendrás tiempo de coger más libros en otro momento. –

Tras pagar todos los libros, tanto escolares como adicionales, salieron de Flourish y Blotts.

\- Bueno, no quería quedarme sin saber más cosas sobre el mundo mágico, si tengo que ponerme al día, pues que sea cuanto antes. –

Hagrid vio que Harry llevaba el libro de Hechizos y contrahechizos.

\- ¿Para qué quieres ese libro Harry? -

\- Quiero averiguar cómo hechizar a Dudley para gastarle unas cuantas bromas, espero que no te lo tomes a mal. –

\- Tendrás tus motivos, sin embargo, no puedes utilizar la magia en el mundo muggle, excepto en circunstancias muy especiales. De todos modos, no podrías hacer ningún hechizo todavía, necesitarás mucho más estudio antes de llegar a ese nivel. - Dijo Hagrid.

\- Pero…si me encargan deberes por vacaciones, ¿cómo se supone que voy a poder practicar magia Hagrid? –

Hagrid pensó detenidamente antes de responder. – Te contaré un pequeño secreto, pero debes prometerme que solo harás esto para practicar magia de vez en cuando, nada más. –

Harry asintió.

\- De acuerdo, verás, el ministerio controla el uso incorrecto de la magia mediante "la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia". Bien, normalmente el ministerio controla las presencias mágicas, es decir, que normalmente no te dicen nada si haces magia en presencia de otros magos, ya que al haber muchas presencias mágicas el ministerio no sabe realmente quien de todos los magos que están en determinada ubicación es el que hace magia, por otra parte, si haces magia en el mundo muggle, y no hay otros magos contigo, es evidente que el ministerio te descubrirá, y podrían mandarte una carta, explicándote la infracción cometida y penalizarte por ello. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte? –

\- Si, entonces, ¿no pasa nada si hago magia en presencia de otros magos? –

\- Así es, gracias a este método muchos magos menores de edad han podido practicar sus hechizos sin que el ministerio meta las narices de lleno, pero intenta no tentar mucho a la suerte Harry, solo te pido eso. –

Harry asintió, entendiendo que hasta que no sea mayor de edad, no podría usar la magia con total libertad, a menos que esté en Hogwarts.

Después de pasear por las distintas tiendas de largo callejón, Harry y Hagrid regresaron al Caldero Chorreante. El joven mago quería seguir mirando tiendas, sobre todo la de varitas y la de calderos, las pociones llamaron mucho su atención.

\- ¿Pero porque no puedo comprar aún mi varita Hagrid? -

\- Porque aún no has cumplido los once años, pero no te preocupes, el día de tu cumpleaños con gusto te acompañaré y compraremos el resto del material que te falta. –

\- Genial. -

\- Así que prométeme que no comprarás nada más hasta que vuelva para ese día. –

\- De acuerdo, pero, ¿pasarás de vez en cuando a visitarme? –

\- Por supuesto Harry, puedes contar con ello. –

Harry estaba feliz de estar rodeado de magos, y, sobre todo, de tener a un amigo como Hagrid, y lo que aún le quedaba por saber, sobre su mundo, su verdadero mundo, el mundo…de la magia.


	2. Ch3-4-Año I

Capítulo 3 – La Varita escoge al mago.

Durante las últimas cuatro semanas, Harry se las pasaba leyendo todos los libros que pudo. Al no contar aún con una varita, pensó que lo mejor era preparar bien la mente antes de poner en práctica el uso de los hechizos.

Harry se interesó principalmente en cuatro campos:

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Con los conocimientos de esta materia no solo aprendería a protegerse a sí mismo, sino a todos sus seres queridos, y su sentido del deber siempre le exigía al joven mago, sacrificio.

Pociones. La elaboración de pociones le parecía una materia entretenida y fascinante, era lo más parecido a la química. Podría elaborar todo tipo de filtros y pociones útiles para muchas cosas, como sanar heridas.

Encantamientos. Aprender una gran variedad de hechizos y encantamientos para hacer muchísimas cosas chulas, entre ellas, crear efectos mágicos alucinantes, mover objetos, hacerlos desaparecer, hacerlos explotar, hacerlos flotar, o reparar, entre otras cosas.

Transformaciones. Debe de ser divertido convertir objetos o personas en animales u otros bichos, a Harry le gustaría convertir a su primo Dudley en un cerdo, aunque ya lo aparenta.

A parte de leerse todos los libros adicionales, Harry se leyó y trató de recordar los libros que ha estado repasando que son para el año escolar, de este modo, sabría cómo responder a sus profesores y no decepcionarlos.

 _\- No debe de ser muy difícil, me imagino que será algo parecido a lo que suelo hacer en mis clases muggles, oh vaya, ahora sí que empiezo a hablar como los magos, muy bien Harry._ – Pensó Harry de manera divertida mientras leía "Una Historia de la magia" de Bathilda Bagshot.

Durante el día, Harry se marcó una serie de actividades por hacer. Levantarse, bajar abajo para desayunar una taza de chocolate con croissant, al joven mago le gustaba este menú mañanero.

Salía del Caldero Chorreante para correr de un lado a otro del Callejón Diagon, pasando por todos los sitios posibles, a excepción del Callejón Knockturn.

Hagrid le habló de él hace unas semanas. El Callejón Knockturn es una zona comercial del Callejón Diagon, la cual está lleno de tiendas dedicadas a las Artes Oscuras, incluyendo Borgin y Burkes, que se especializa en objetos que tienen propiedades mágicas curiosas y fuertes. Por lo general, gente poco común y peligrosa caminan por allí, Hagrid le recomendó rigurosamente no adentrarse allí, ya que la gente pensaría que no trama nada bueno.

Por otra parte, también le habló de cómo se llega a Hogwarts. Para ir, los estudiantes suben a un tren conocido como "Expreso de Hogwarts", el cual se toma en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Este andén se encuentra entre las estaciones 9 y 10 de King's Cross. Al inicio del curso escolar y al final, los estudiantes pasan a través de una pared entre las paradas 9 y 10 de la estación de trenes, la cual solo aparece para los magos y brujas.

Hagrid le contó que los magos dejaron encantamientos especiales en determinados sitios para que estos fueran apartados de la vista de los "no mágicos" y, por tanto, no puedan fisgonear en el mundo mágico. Además, de intentar algo, de seguro el ministerio se encargaría de poner las cosas en su sitio.

\- _Los del ministerio deben de actuar igual que los protagonistas del comic de "Men in Black" …_ \- pensó el azabache, divertido.

En "Hogwarts: Una historia" encontró mucha información que le sería de utilidad al llegar al colegio de magia y hechicería.

Aprendió que, al llegar, los estudiantes son elegidos para una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts por medio del Sombrero seleccionador, un sombrero mágico que se encarga de escoger una casa para el estudiante que se lo pone. Una vez elegidos, esa casa sería su casa hasta terminar sus años como estudiante, un total de siete.

Las casas eran Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

De todas ellas, la que más le llamó la atención fue Gryffindor, pues sus principales rasgos, son el valor y la caballerosidad.

Hagrid le dijo que esa era la casa en la que estuvieron Dumbledore, McGonagall y sus padres. Harry pensó que de esa casa salían los grandes magos, los mejores, aquellos que daban sus vidas por proteger la de los demás, aquellos con voluntad para hacer frente a cualquier miedo, tal y como quería hacerlo Harry.

Sin embargo, las otras casas también tenían algunos rasgos que el chico consideraba que eran buenas.

En Hufflepuff, sus rasgos son la lealtad, la dedicación y el trabajo duro. Estos valores también eran muy importantes para Harry, sin embargo, Hagrid le dijo una vez que los de esta casa eran en su mayoría inútiles, el por su parte, consideró que esa era solo su opinión, y esperaba poder comprobarlo por sí mismo.

Ravenclaw tiene como rasgos la Inteligencia e Ingenio. Harry es inteligente, pero esa no es precisamente su mayor virtud, en cuanto a ingenio, tenía bastante, tanto para salir de situaciones difíciles como para meterse en ellas, aun así, ambos rasgos son muy importantes.

Y por último estaba Slytherin, la casa que, en opinión de muchos magos y brujas, tenía la peor reputación. Sus rasgos le parecían interesantes. Ambición, astucia, determinación, también ingenio y auto-preservación, estos valores también tenían mucho sentido para Harry. Lo malo es que de esta casa salieron la mayoría de magos oscuros conocidos y desconocidos, entre ellos, Voldemort.

Esto hizo que Harry se pensara seriamente si quería acabar en la misma casa de quien ya consideraba como su mayor enemigo y ser más odiado. Definitivamente, su elección favorita es Gryffindor, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser elegido para dicha casa.

Harry comenzó a pensar que la vida que estaba llevando ahora era la mejor que había tenido en su vida. Sobre todo, porque no tiene que aguantar a sus terribles tíos y al idiota de su primo.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó el 31 de Julio, así es, su cumpleaños, pero Harry ni se percató, pues, ese día siempre pasaba desapercibido para él, ya que los Dursley nunca celebraban su cumpleaños, y menos se acordaban de darle regalos, tampoco los había por navidad.

Mientras repasaba una vez más el libro de pociones tranquilamente sentado en el sofá, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante. – Dijo Harry mientras cerraba el libro.

Quien entró no era otro que Hagrid, quien llevaba consigo una cajita rosada, atado con un lazo azulado, y una jaula con una lechuza de plumas blancas dentro.

\- ¡Hagrid! – Dijo emocionado el chico, antes de abrazar a su enorme amigo.

\- Hola Harry, no podía faltar el día de tu cumpleaños. -

\- ¿Eh? ¿Te acordaste? -

\- Pues claro que si amigo mío, aquí tienes. –

Hagrid abrió la caja para revelar un delicioso pastel de fresa.

\- E…esto es…una tarta de cumpleaños…- decía el azabache con voz entrecortada.

Hagrid asintió, mientras que Harry comenzaba a tener los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Es…para mí? -

\- Por supuesto que es para ti, es tu cumpleaños Harry, eso me recuerda que…¡Feliz Cumpleaños Harry! – Exclamó sonriente el semigigante, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a Harry.

El chico sentía como si sus costillas corrieran peligro de romperse por la fuerza del abrazo, pero no tenía nada que reprochar, sino agradecer el detalle de su gran amigo.

\- Muchas…gracias Hagrid…de verdad…- Decía el joven mago mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

\- Oh, y eso no es todo. Este…es tu regalo de cumpleaños. –

\- ¿¡Que!? –

La lechuza era para Harry, y el, incapaz de creérselo, volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Es para mí? –

\- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños Harry, me hacía ilusión poder regalarte uno, por lo que te pedí que esperaras a este día…-

\- Muchísimas gracias…- Harry era ahora mismo el niño más feliz de la Tierra, por fin, después de tantos años, tenía un regalo.

\- ¿Quieres ponerle nombre al pequeñín? –

\- La llamaré Hedwig, ¿qué te parece? –

\- Es un nombre muy bonito Harry. –

\- ¿A que sí? Se me ocurrió después de leer "Una Historia de la magia". –

\- Ya veo, ¿te has ido leyendo todos los libros no? –

Harry asintió, muy satisfecho por su dedicación.

\- Eso es estupendo, me recuerdas a Lily, tu madre, ella era una chica muy inteligente y lista, una vez James me contó que ella se estudió todos los libros que compró, además de otros opcionales antes de entrar a Hogwarts, gracias a eso, apenas tenía problemas con alguna materia. –

Harry sonrió a un más, tras saber que su madre hizo lo mismo le llenó de satisfacción.

\- Entonces, ¿ya puedo ir a por mí varita? – preguntó el azabache impaciente.

\- Claro, todo cuanto necesitas ya lo puedes comprar, pero antes, ¿qué te parece si celebramos este día como es debido? –

\- ¡Por supuesto! –

Y los dos empezaron a devorar la tarta, antes de ponerse en marcha. Al bajar al bar, Hagrid le presentó a Harry a uno de los profesores de Hogwarts que estaba allí.

Era un joven pálido, parecía muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.

\- Harry, te presento al profesor Quirrell, él te dará clases en Hogwarts.

\- P-P-Potter, N-no pue-e-do decirte l-lo contento que-e estoy de co-conocerte. - tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry.

\- ¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted en Hogwarts, profesor Quirrell? – preguntó el azabache.

\- D-Defensa Contra las Artes O-Oscuras, n-no es al-algo que t-tú n-necesites, ¿verdad, P-Potter? - Soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- No se crea, la verdad es que me hace mucha ilusión asistir a sus clases. – Dijo el azabache asintiendo sonriente.

\- M-me al-legro de q-que te gusten. S-supongo que estás reuniendo el e-equipo, s-supongo. Yo tengo que b-buscar otro l-libro de va-vampiros. - Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.

\- Bueno, ya tendréis tiempo de interactuar más en Hogwarts, aún debemos ir a por lo que nos falta, nos vemos después profesor. –

-S-si, ha-hasta luego Ha-Hagrid, nos vo-voleremos a ver P-P-Potter. –

\- De acuerdo profesor, hasta la próxima. -Dijo Harry sonriente mientras se iba con Hagrid.

Los dos caminaron juntos en el Callejón Diagon, entrando en las ultimas tiendas donde conseguir el material restante.

\- Oye Hagrid, ¿el profesor Quirrell está siempre tan nervioso? – Preguntó Harry en referencia al profesor Quirrell.

\- Oh, sí, pobre hombre. Una mente brillante, estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo, se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura...-

\- Hm…ya veo, bueno, en ese caso intentaré no asustarle demasiado. – resopló el chico con cicatriz de rayo.

\- Oh no te preocupes, estamos hablando de ti, estoy seguro de que Quirrell estará encantado contigo. -

Harry compró un sólido caldero de peltre, además de una bonita balanza para pesar los ingredientes de las pociones y un telescopio plegable de cobre. Luego visitaron la droguería, tan fascinante como para hacer olvidar el horrible hedor, una mezcla de huevos pasados y repollo podrido.

Mientras Hagrid preguntaba al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador por un surtido de ingredientes básicos para pociones, Harry examinaba cuernos de unicornio plateados, a veintiún galeones cada uno, y minúsculos ojos negros y brillantes de escarabajos.

Al Salir de la droguería, los dos se dirigieron a la tienda de varitas, por fin. Era la última tienda del Callejón, y se podía leer sobre la puerta "Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.".

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Hagrid se sentó a esperar. Harry se sentía algo extraño, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta.

\- Buenas tardes - dijo una voz amable.

Harry dio un salto, al igual que Hagrid, también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Un anciano estaba ante ellos, de ojos grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

\- Hola señor. – Saludó Harry amablemente.

\- Sabía que le vería por aquí pronto señor Potter…Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. –

\- _Ya veo, mi madre era experta en encantamientos, buen dato._ – Dijo Harry sonriente.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry.

\- Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago. Y aquí es donde... lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso…- Dijo señalando la cicatriz en forma de rayo de Harry.

\- Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo...-

\- No se culpe a si mismo señor, usted no sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar, como muchos otros…- Dijo Harry tratando de hacer sentir mejor al vendedor de varitas.

\- Gracias señor Potter…¡Oh! ¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así? –

\- Así era, sí, señor. - dijo Hagrid.

\- Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron…- Dijo el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.

Harry conocía la historia de Hagrid sobre cómo le expulsaron, o a medias, ya que no entró mucho en detalles, lo que sí sabe es que le quitaron la varita a Hagrid cuando el cursaba su tercer año en Hogwarts.

\- Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos -

\- Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? - preguntó en tono severo.

\- Oh, no, señor. - dijo Hagrid rápidamente.

\- Hm…Bueno, ahora, Harry, déjame ver. - Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas.

\- ¿Con qué brazo coges la varita? –

\- Soy diestro, señor. – respondió Harry.

Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.

\- Cada varita tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago. – explicó el señor Ollivander.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

\- Esto ya está. - dijo, y la cinta métrica se enroló en el suelo.

\- Bien, Harry, prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Cógela y agítala. –

Harry cogió la varita y la agitó a su alrededor, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.

\- Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...-

Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

\- _Hm…¿Elegir varita es tan complicado? Solo deme una y ya por dios_ …- Pensaba Harry, empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio, elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo. –

Harry lo intentó, aún sin saber lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander. Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.

A pesar de ser algo difícil escoger varita, Harry empezaba a pasárselo bien.

\- _Vaya, se ve que al señor Ollivander le encanta su trabajo._ – Pensó sonriente.

\- Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible…-

Harry tocó la varita, a continuación, sintió un súbito calor en los dedos, levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.

Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió con entusiasmo. El señor Ollivander también estaba feliz.

\- ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar.

\- Perdón…pero ¿qué es tan curioso? –

El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida. - Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, señor Potter. Cada una de ellas…y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esta varita, cuando fue su hermana…la que te hizo esa cicatriz. –

Harry tragó, agrandándosele los ojos ante la revelación, sin poder hablar.

\- Sí…veintiocho centímetros…Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas, sin embargo, la varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, "El que no debe ser nombrar", hizo grandes cosas...¡Terribles! Sí…pero grandiosas. -

Harry se estremeció, no estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho. Pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la puerta de su tienda.

\- Si alguna vez necesita ayuda con las varitas no dude en visitarme de nuevo señor Potter, hasta la próxima. – Decía el señor Ollivander mientras agitaba su mano.

\- Gracias señor Ollivander, nos vemos. – Respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Y tras la charla con Ollivander, Harry y Hagrid regresaron al Caldero Chorreante. Ambos pidieron de menú unas hamburguesas. El joven mago trató de saber mejor porque Hagrid no tenía varita.

\- Vamos Hagrid, ¿porque no quieres contarme lo que pasó con tu varita? –

\- Harry, eso es un asunto muy personal…así que debo pedirte…-

\- Está bien, pero ojalá algún día me lo cuentes. – Dijo Harry suspirando.

Entendiendo en parte que el asunto de la varita de su gran amigo debía ser algo tan importante, que no quería contarlo tan a la ligera, en vez de seguir persuadiéndole optó por dejarle en paz, después de todo, es su amigo y además se tomó la molestia de regalarle un maravilloso día de cumpleaños.

Tras una pequeña charla en el Caldero Chorreante, Hagrid se dirigió al Callejón Knockturn, sorprendiendo a Harry, rápidamente, el semigigante le dijo que allí era el único sitio donde conseguir un repelente para babosas carnívoras, pues estas estaban cargándose las berzas de la escuela.

Por su parte, Harry se fue a pasear por el Callejón Diagon, mientras veía a muchos chicos con objetos relacionados con Hogwarts. El joven mago se sentía como en casa, rodeando de mucha gente que como el, podían hacer magia.

Había un objeto, además de la famosa Nimbus 2.000, que a Harry le llamaba mucho la atención. Se trataba de un caldero de oro que estaba a la venta en la tienda de calderos, las pociones le llegaron a gustar durante sus días en la habitación once del Caldero Chorreante, al igual de la Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Mientras contemplaba el precioso caldero desde la ventanilla de la tienda, con los ojos abiertos como platos, deseoso de que algún día pueda costearse "semejante belleza", alguien tropezó con el joven mago, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Decía sin parar una voz femenina.

Harry alzó la vista, y vio que frente a él estaba una niña, era de piel clara, ojos marrones, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes delanteros algo largos, pero bien cuidados y blancos.

\- _Que dientes tan monos…_ \- Pensó Harry riendo levemente, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a la niña.

\- ¿E-estas bien? – Preguntó la niña, aparentemente nerviosa.

Harry se puso en pie tranquilamente, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo. – Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –

\- Lo siento, de verdad, creo que iba demasiado cargada…-

Y así era, pudo ver que la niña había adquirido una cantidad considerablemente alta de libros de la tienda "Flourish y Blotts", tanto los de la lista de la escuela como algunos adicionales, Harry sonrió al ver que ella también compró "Hogwarts: Una Historia".

\- Permíteme. – Dijo Harry amablemente mientras empezaba a recoger los libros del suelo, dejando a la chica boquiabierta. - Tal vez te vendría bien un poco de ayuda, ¿no crees? -

\- ¿De veras? Es que, no se…-

\- No te preocupes, de todos modos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy. –

\- Gra-gracias…- Dijo la niña, un poco ruborizada.

Tras recoger los libros que se cayeron al suelo, empezaron a caminar por el Callejón Diagon.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Hermione Granger, ¿y tú? – decía la castaña.

Harry pensó detenidamente antes de responder, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Hermione si le contaba quien era, pero tras un suspiro, decidió decírselo. – Soy Harry, Harry Potter. –

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante la sorpresa. – ¡Eh oído hablar de ti! Todos hablan de ti en el Caldero Chorreante, ¿es cierto que ahora mismo estas alojado allí? –

\- Así es, de hecho, allí estaré hasta que empiecen las clases en Hogwarts. –

\- Ya veo…te aseguro que no lo sabía. –

\- ¿Tú también irás, no es así? –

La niña asintió sonriente.

\- ¿Y de dónde vienes? – preguntó el azabache.

\- De Londres, a unas cuantas manzanas de aquí. La verdad es que mis padres se llevaron una sorpresa enorme cuando me llegó la carta de Hogwarts, pero después se sintieron orgullosos de mí, y eso que no son magos. – Dijo Hermione sonriente.

\- Oh…¿tus padres son todos muggles? –

\- ¿Muggles? –

\- Me refiero a personas que no pueden hacer magia. – se explicó Harry.

\- Pues sí, ¿tiene algo de malo? – preguntó la castaña, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- En absoluto, era solo curiosidad...- decía el azabache sonriente. - Oh, es verdad, ¿vienes con ellos o has venido tu sola? -

\- Mis padres están en el banco Gringotts, cambiando libras por galeones, como compré todos estos libros nos quedamos sin dinero mágico. Les dije que nos veríamos en la tienda de túnicas…vaya, me está gustando este lugar, hay tantas cosas asombrosas rodeándolo todo…-

\- Sí, yo me sentí igual la primera vez que entré aquí…- Dijo Harry nostálgico.

\- Oh, ¿tú ya has comprado todo tu material? –

\- Así es, y como tú, yo también compré varios libros adicionales para entender mejor el mundo mágico. – dijo el azabache con orgullo.

De repente, Hermione se detuvo. - Aguarda un segundo, ¿no se supone que eres Harry Potter? -

\- Pues sí. – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero tu familia es mágica, ¿cómo es que no conoces nada del mundo mágico? – Preguntó Hermione, aún sorprendida.

Harry se puso cabizbajo con la cara sombría. – Mis padres…ellos ya no están…-

La chica se dio cuenta de que había preguntado algo indebido y se disculpó casi de inmediato. – ¡Por favor perdóname, no lo sabía! –

\- Tranquila…pocos en el mundo muggle lo saben…pero aquí, en el mundo mágico, muchos conocen esa historia de mi…de la cual, solo me siento orgulloso por mis padres, ellos son los auténticos héroes, en realidad, yo no hice nada…no me gusta ni esta fama ni esta dichosa cicatriz…- Dijo Harry mientras tocaba su cicatriz.

Hermione se estremeció al verle, pero se puso triste al saber que el chico no tenía padres. – Es horrible…lo siento mucho Harry…- Dijo casi entre lágrimas.

Harry estaba sorprendido, no esperaba ni mucho menos una reacción así de la chica que acababa de conocer.

\- No te preocupes, es difícil estar sin padres, y si, eh tenido una vida dura durante los últimos diez años, pero ya no más…- Dijo con una sonrisa afable.

Harry le contó un poco, lo que fue de el en los últimos años, pero sin entrar mucho en detalles, era lo menos que podía hacer ante alguien que acababa de conocer. Mientras charlaban, Harry estaba como hipnotizado por esos hermosos ojos de color marrón, le agradaba esa mirada. Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, antes de que Hermione cortara el silencio.

\- Debes de ser una persona muy fuerte Harry, siento mucho que hayas pasado por todo eso... –

\- Bueno, a caballo regalado, eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora solo me preocupa mi futuro…la magia me ha dado una maravillosa oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, de conocer a muchas personas, de vivir…y hoy, eh tenido el gran privilegio de conocerte…- Dijo Harry con una voz relajante y amplia sonrisa.

La chica se ruborizó de nuevo. Harry acompañó a Hermione hasta la tienda de Madame Malkin, para comprar la túnica escolar de Hermione, además del resto de su uniforme.

\- ¿Y cómo es Madame Malkin? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Pues…- Harry iba a responder, pero en ese momento llegó Madame Malkin, casi como si se apareciese repentinamente ante ellos.

\- ¡Buenos días! ¡Oh, pero si es el señor Potter! ¿Te has olvidado de algo muchachito? –

\- No Madame Malkin, solo vine a acompañar a Hermione hasta aquí, al menos hasta que vengan sus padres a buscarla, ella necesita su túnica y su uniforme de Hogwarts. –

\- Oh ya veo, tan pronto y usted ya tiene una amiga, eso es maravilloso señor Potter. –

Ahora su mirada se dirigió hacia Hermione.

\- Muy bien señorita, si me hace el favor de acompañarme…-

\- Por supuesto, Harry, ¿te importaría vigilarme mis cosas por favor? – le pidió la castaña a su nuevo amigo.

\- No te preocupes, no dejaré que nadie se los lleve, son prioritarios para tu enseñanza. – dijo el azabache en tono afable.

Hermione sonrió asintiendo. – Muchas gracias Harry…-

Madame Malkin se llevó a Hermione a la zona de ropa femenina. En ese momento, Harry se topó con un chico de rostro pálido y puntiagudo, el cual estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras una bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra.

\- Hola, ¿también Hogwarts? - dijo el muchacho.

Harry asintió sin más.

\- Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia, creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera. – Dijo el chico arrastrado las palabras con voz de aburrido.

\- _Hm…que sujeto tan molesto, tan mimado como la foca de Dudley…-_ Pensó Harry con el rostro un poco serio.

\- ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? –

\- No. - dijo Harry.

\- ¿Juegas al menos al Quidditch? –

\- Aún no eh tenido la oportunidad, pero reconozco que entra dentro de mis intereses…-

\- Yo sí, papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? -

\- Si, voy a estar en Gryffindor. – Respondió Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

El chido, de repente, frunció el entrecejo. - ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Gryffindor!? ¿¡Y eso por qué!? –

\- Mi familia era de Gryffindor, así que espero ir allí. – respondió con tranquilidad el azabache.

\- ¿Tu familia? Es cierto, ¿dónde están? –

\- Muertos…- Respondió Harry con el rostro sombrío.

\- Oh, lo siento…Pero eran de nuestra clase, ¿no? – Preguntó de nuevo el rubio.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Clase? Si te refieres a que…si eran un mago y una bruja, si, así es…-

\- Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos. –

Harry se puso serio, ese chico empezaba a ser irritante. – Pues yo creo que todo aquel que pueda hacer magia tiene derecho a saber cómo darle uso. -

El chico rubio soltó una risa seca, como si tosiera. - ¿En serio crees que debe ser así? Es una lástima…-

\- La lastima es que tú seas un aferrado a las creencias antiguas, y te cierres a ellas, en vez de expandir horizontes…- dijo el azabache en tono severo.

La bruja que le tomó las medidas al chico le entregó su uniforme en una caja, y este de mientras pagó. – ¡Hmph! Muy bien traidor a la sangre, ya tendremos tiempo de discutir en Hogwarts, supongo…- Dijo el chico rubio, con aparente enfado, antes de salir de la tienda dando un portazo.

\- ¡Tch! Imbécil…- murmuró Harry entre dientes.

El joven mago de cabello azabache y cicatriz de rayo, creía que todas personas capaces de usar magia tenían derecho de aprender a darle uso, como es el caso de Hermione, o de el mismo, ya que Harry es mestizo. Mientras que el muchacho rubio era de esa clase de familias que tenían como creencia que la magia debía limitarse a las familias de magos, con gente plenamente mágica, sin muggles de por medio. Esa actitud hacia que a Harry le hirviera la sangre, sobre todo después de escuchar como el otro día, cerca del caldero Chorreante, hubo un mago que le insultó a otro, llamándolo "sangre sucia".

Harry le preguntó a Hagrid cuál era su significado. El semigigante, el cual se pone tensó cuando se trata de palabras horrendas, le explicó a Harry que es un término despectivo que usan los magos al referirse a los magos que provienen de padres muggles. Los de total origen mago los llaman así porque se refieren a sí mismos como "sangre pura" o "sangre limpia". Llamar "sangre sucia" a un mago es un término muy despectivo y ofensivo para los nacidos de muggles, ya que se considera un insulto muy grave hacia ellos.

En ese momento, Hermione regresó, eso alegró y mucho a Harry.

\- ¿A pasado algo? –

\- Nada relevante, ¿Ya tienes el uniforme y la túnica? –

Hermione asintió. – Ahora solo debo esperar a mamá y a papá, ¿Por qué se tardarán tanto? – Bufó Hermione, preguntándose donde se habían metido sus padres.

Las puertas de la tienda se abrieron, y una pareja apareció allí. Eran un señor, de cabellos castaños, como los de Hermione, pero tenía ojos de color oscuro, iba vestido con un abrigo de cuero color marrón, una camisa blanca con corbata negra de rallas en diagonal, y zapatos negros.

Por otra parte, la mujer tenía cabellos negros y ojos marrones, como los de Hermione, iba vestida con una chompa americana de color azul, pantalones marrones y zapatillas blancas.

\- Hola Hermi, ¿ya tienes el uniforme? – Preguntó el hombre de cabellos castaños.

\- Si papá, lo tengo todo listo. –

\- Bien, iré a pagarle al dueño, ¿quién está a cargo de la tienda? – preguntó el hombre alzando la cabeza a ver si ubicaba a Madame Malkin.

\- Si busca a Madame Malkin, creo que la vi entrando en el almacén, lo mejor será que la esperé cerca de caja. – Dijo Harry.

\- Oh, ¿y tú quién eres jovencito? – Preguntó la señora de cabello marrón oscuro con ojos curiosos.

\- Oh, es verdad, mamá, papá, os presento a mi nuevo amigo, Harry Potter. – Dijo Hermione, presentando a sus padres a Harry.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Harry Potter!? ¿No es el chico del que habla todo el mundo en el bar? – preguntaba el señor Granger.

Harry asintió, pero algo fastidiado, no le gustaba su fama para nada. – Así es señor. –

\- Me ha ayudado con mis cosas, me tropecé con el sin querer mientras iba por la tienda de calderos, os puede sorprender, pero, fue muy amable de ayudarme con todo. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hermione.

\- Oh, muchas gracias Harry. – dijo la señora Granger agradecida.

\- No hay de que señora Granger. –

\- Hm, mi nombre es Jean, es para que lo sepas. – dijo la madre de Hermione con una sonrisa considerablemente graciosa.

\- Y el mío es Dan, que no se te olvide muchachito. – dijo Dan dándole una palmadita en la cabeza al azabache.

\- No se preocupen, es bien difícil que se me olviden las cosas. – respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Ah, tienes buena memoria, como nuestra hija, eso es estupendo, me alegro de que Hermi tenga por fin un amigo. –

\- ¿En serio? ¿Soy tu primer amigo Hermione? – preguntó Harry sorprendido.

\- Si, y me da mucho gusto que así sea…eres un chico muy bueno Harry…de v-verdad…- Dijo Hermione, estaba roja como un tomate.

\- Yo también me alegro de que tú seas mi primera amiga, bueno, es cierto que yo ya tengo un amigo, pero es la primera vez que tengo una amiga, es fascinante. – Dijo Harry rascándose la nuca y riendo como un tonto.

Los Granger pagaron el material de su hija y junto Harry. Tras acabar con las compras de Hermione, fueron al Caldero Chorreante a tomar algo, pues ellos tenían todavía algo de tiempo antes de tener que coger el tren que les llevaría de vuelta a su casa.

\- ¿Y a que se dedican tus padres Harry? – Dijo Dan mientras sostenía una jarra de Cerveza de mantequilla.

\- ¡Papá! – Exclamó Hermione a su padre.

\- ¿Que ocurre cielo? –

Entonces vieron la cara sombría de Harry, entendiendo que la pregunta es incomoda.

\- Lo siento, no quería ofenderte chico. –

\- No me ha ofendido señor…lo cierto es que mis padres ya no están entre los vivos…-

\- Oh, eso es terrible…lo sentimos mucho Harry…-

\- Descuiden, Hermione tampoco lo sabía cuándo me lo preguntó. –

Los adultos asintieron, comprendiendo por qué Harry no habla de su familia.

\- ¿Y ustedes a que se dedican? - Preguntó Harry, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

\- Somos dentistas, tenemos nuestra propia clínica dental en el centro de Londres, la verdad es que este mes de agosto nos esperan muchos clientes, ya que todos quieren ponerse al día con la salud dental antes del comienzo de la temporada escolar. –

\- Hm…es comprensible. –

Hermione estaba un poco cabizbaja.

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo Hermione? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Oh Hermi, no tienes que tomártelo a mal. – Dijo Jean.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? –

\- Es por sus dientes delanteros, son un poco grandes. – respondió Dan.

\- ¿En serio? A mí me parecen muy bonitos, y bien cuidados debo decir. – comentó Harry con una sonrisa afable.

Al oír eso, Hermione se ruborizó y mucho.

\- Es muy amable por tu parte Harry, en realidad, llevamos tiempo queriendo ponerle unos aparatos dentales a Hermi, pero…- decía Jean.

\- No le agradan en absoluto, no hay forma de convencerla. – bufó levemente Dan.

\- ¡Es que son muy incomodos! – se quejó Hermione.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema con tus dientes? A mí me parecen que los tienes muy bien. – insistió Harry.

Hermione volvió a ruborizarse. – Es que…en mi antiguo colegio mis compañeros solían reírse de mi por mis dientes…- Dijo con la voz entrecortada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Harry frunció en entrecejo. - ¿Qué? Menuda bobada, ¿cómo pueden reírse de una niña tan guapa como tú? Serán idiotas…-

Hermione miró a Harry sorprendida, tenía que ser demasiado bueno para ser cierto, entonces, se dio cuenta de que Harry no le estaba mintiendo, de hecho, él también se ruborizó tras darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Lo siento…- decía Harry mirando hacia un lado para ocultar su rubor. - Pero tengo la sensación de que esos no se han dado cuenta de que eres una niña, y me sabe mal…-

\- Lo sé, muchos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, y ni siquiera sacando buenas notas yo eh sido capaz de hacer amigos… – resopló Hermione.

\- Yo creo que te tenían envidia, además, si se acercaban a ti, de seguro era para pedirte respuestas a problemas, ¿no es así? – preguntó Harry divertido.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. - ¿Co-como sabes tú eso? -

\- A mí me pasaba algunas veces, no es por presumir, pero yo también soy bueno en los estudios…-

La cara de la niña era como la de un globo rojo, este chico lo tiene todo, es guapo, es listo, es amable, es decir, ¿Qué chica no querría estar con él?

Después de una larga charla, Harry se despidió de Hermione y sus padres, pues tenían que coger el tren de regreso a su casa.

Harry estaba muy, pero que muy feliz, de hecho, en su vida lo había estado tanto, conoció a una chica como el, aunque por lo que pudo notar, ella tenía a veces un tono mandón, pero eso solo hizo que al chico le gustara más. Estaba ansioso por volver a verla en un mes, cuando ambos deban coger el expreso de Hogwarts, para ir a la escuela de magia y hechicería.

Capítulo 4 – Rumbo a Hogwarts

Harry pasó todo el mes de agosto poniéndose a prueba en los principios fundamentales del mago, entre practicar hechizos útiles con su varita nueva, y repasar pociones, además de Herbología, ya que lo vio esencial para entender mejor el campo de pociones.

\- _Las plantas también son ingredientes para pociones, así que más me vale prestar atención_. – Pensó el azabache con seriedad.

Durante esos días, además de enviar la confirmación de su asistencia a Hogwarts por medio de su nueva lechuza Hedwig, Harry seguía pensando en aquella chica de cabellos castaños que conoció precisamente, el día de su cumpleaños.

No sabía lo que era aquella agradable sensación que sentía cuando pensaba en ella. ¿Sería porque se llevan bien? ¿Porque ahora son amigos? ¿O sentía algo más hacia ella? Era todo tan confuso, pero claro, solo la había conocido un poco ese día. Necesitaba conocerla mejor, saber más de ella, para poner en orden sus sentimientos, no quería hacer nada precipitado, la vida que ha llevado le enseñó a andarse con mucho ojo.

Durante esos días, de vez en cuando, Hagrid fue a visitarle, contándole muchas cosas acerca de Hogwarts. Cada vez tenía más y más ganas de ir al colegio de magia y hechicería.

En una de sus visitas, Hagrid le entregó a Harry su billete para ir a Hogwarts. Él tendría que coger el tren el uno de septiembre antes de las once en punto de la mañana, por tanto, debía ser puntual.

De paso, Harry le preguntó sobre si los Dursley sabían que estaba aquí. A lo que Hagrid le respondió que, en efecto, Dumbledore escribió a los Dursley para decirles que estaba alojado en un hotel, y que allí se quedaría durante el resto del verano. Y que, en respuesta, ellos estaban que reventaban cohetes explosivos muggles de fiesta, celebrándolo por todo lo alto. A Harry eso le importó un pimiento.

Sin tan siquiera darse cuenta, el 1 de septiembre llegó, y Harry, como es habitual, se levantó puntual, comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas y ponerlas en orden. Antes de marcharse, fue al Callejón Diagon para comprar un mapa de Londres muggle, ya que él no iba a cambiar sus galeones por libras para nada.

Tras eso, canceló su hospedaje en el Caldero Chorreante, ante los ojos tristes de Tom, este le dijo que le echaría de menos, y que, si hacía falta, que no dudará en regresar cuando quisiese.

Harry pensó lo mismo, pensó que el Caldero Chorreante era todo un hogar, siempre tenía novedades a diario y lo hacía un sitio interesante e interactivo.

Con algo de dificultad, llegó a la estación de King's Cross. Tan pronto como pudo, cogió un carrito y puso todas sus cosas allí.

- _Que alivió…esto está muy pesado…_ \- Pensó Harry mientras recobraba un poco el aliento.

Harry no tardó demasiado en encontrar el andén nueve y tres cuartos, era tal y como se lo contó Hagrid, entre el nueve y el diez, allí había una pared. Antes de atravesarla bruscamente, Harry intentó ver si su mano traspasaba.

Tras confirmar su teoría, cogió su carrito, miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no lo estuviera viendo demasiada gente, y con algo de velocidad atravesó la pared. Eran una sensación increíble, como si esa pared estuviera echa de aire.

Al volver la luz, vio el tren, y al verlo por fin en real, estaba maravillado.

\- Vaya…- Dijo Harry boquiabierto.

Era una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén con algo de gente. Un rótulo decía "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 h". Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos".

Harry sonrió satisfactoriamente, lo había conseguido, y él solo, lástima que no hubiera nadie más allí para verlo, o eso pensó él.

\- ¿Harry? – dijo una dulce voz.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, reconocía esa dulce voz, al girarse, pudo verla, era ella, su amiga, Hermione Granger. Llevaba ya puesta la túnica de Hogwarts, y consigo también llevaban sus pertenecías en un carrito.

\- ¡Hermione! – Harry dejó a un lado su carrito y fue a darle un abrazo amistoso a Hermione, ella lo recibió algo sonrojada.

\- Vaya, me alegro de verte…- Dijo Hermione aún ruborizada.

\- Yo también, pero…- decía el azabache frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Porqué llevas puesta la túnica? –

\- ¿Hm? Pensé que debíamos llevarla puesta ya mismo. – respondió Hermione.

\- Que va, se supone que debemos ponernos las túnicas en el tren, antes de llegar a la estación en Hogwarts. – dijo el azabache entre risas.

\- ¿¡Que!? Oh no…no me extraña que afuera me vieran con caras extrañas…- Dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a sus enrojecidas mejillas.

\- Cualquiera que no sepa de magia lo haría. – razonó Harry con la intención de calmar a su amiga. - Bueno, ¿qué te parece si subimos y buscamos sitio? – Preguntó señalando al tren con su pulgar diestro.

\- Buena idea. – Dijo finalmente sonriente antes de seguir a Harry.

\- ¿Y tus padres? –

\- Al no ser magos, ellos no pueden pasar, así que se despidieron de mi antes de dejarme entrar. –

\- Oh es verdad, había olvidado ese dato. -

Ambos tuvieron algunos problemas para subir su equipaje a bordo, pero afortunadamente, el maquinista estaba revisando la maquinaria por fuera y les echó una mano a los dos. Estos se lo agradecieron educadamente.

Los dos encontraron el sitio perfecto, en un compartimento cerca del final del tren.

\- Bueno…ya estamos aquí. – Dijo Hermione sonriente tras dar un suspiro.

\- Si, ¿no es fascinante? –

Hermione asintió. – ¿Y qué has hecho durante el resto del verano Harry? –

\- Oh, eh ido repasando los libros de la escuela, eh conseguido aprendérmelos todos, pero lamentablemente no tuve tiempo para practicar muchos hechizos. - decía mientras le enseñaba su varita a Hermione. - En parte porque no está permitido hacer magia fuera de la escuela, de lo contrario, el ministerio podría expulsarte. –

\- Pero…¡acabas de decir que has practicado magia! – exclamó la castaña, exaltada.

Harry le pidió que bajara la voz, y ella asintió. – Mira, mi amigo Hagrid me contó que, si haces magia en presencia de otros magos que estén cerca, el ministerio no lo sabrá, ya que ellos solo detectan las presencias mágicas, y al haber tantos magos y brujas alrededor, es casi imposible que sepan quién es el que está haciendo magia. -

Hermione se sorprendió. - ¿En serio? Eso es asombroso, muy buen dato. Aunque es una lástima que tengamos que hacer eso para practicar magia, ¿verdad? –

\- Si, es bastante molesto, ojalá algún día reconsideren esa ley y nos permitan hacer magia siendo menores de edad, por lo menos con control paternal, en caso de no convencerles a la primera. – propuso Harry.

\- ¿No me digas que quieres trabajar en el ministerio Harry? –

\- ¿Eh? No, que va, no es eso, bueno, en realidad, no sé lo que haré cuando acabe de estudiar…supongo que con el tiempo acabaré por decidirme. – dijo pensativo el azabache.

\- Si, tienes razón, ni siquiera hemos empezado... – Dijo la castaña soltando una risa.

El tren comenzó a moverse. A Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación, al igual que Hermione, aunque ella estaba más pendiente de esos lindos ojos verdosos de tenía su amigo.

\- ¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Cómo te ha ido el agosto? –

\- Bastante bien, me eh aprendido todo lo que contenían mis libros. ¡Así que estoy más que preparada para empezar el curso! – Dijo Hermione con determinación, entusiasmo y con el puño al aire, a lo que Harry rio divertido.

\- Eso es estupendo, con suerte, seremos los primeros de la clase. – Dijo el azabache muy animado.

\- ¡Eso es seguro! Oh, es verdad, ahora lo sé todo sobre ti. –

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Es por los otros libros extra que conseguí para prepararme más y tú figuras en "Historia de la magia moderna", "Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" y "Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX". –

\- Interesante…pero dudo que un puñado de libros describan como soy, como mucho narrarán la historia de cómo mis padres se sacrificaron por mi…- Dijo Harry cabizbajo, le dolía recordar el motivo de su fama.

\- Oh Harry, no te sientas mal por favor…-

\- No Hermione, lo tengo todo pensado, no quiero que la gente me recuerde como el "niño que vivió", cuando salga de Hogwarts, quiero que la gente me recuerde por otras cosas, por eso, me esforzaré al máximo para ser yo quien elabore su propia fama. – Dijo Harry con tono severo.

Hermione vio sorprendida los ojos brillosos de Harry, eran, en su opinión, hermosos.

\- Eres un chico increíble Harry, estoy convencida de que harás grandes cosas, y quien sabe, tal vez algún día seas uno de los magos más grandes de todos los tiempos. –

\- Eso nadie lo sabe, así que dejaremos que el tiempo nos de la respuesta. –

Hermione asintió, en ese momento, la puerta del compartimento se abrió, y entró un chico pelirrojo, alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes, además de una larga nariz.

\- Disculpen la molestia, ¿les importa si me siento aquí? Es que los demás compartimentos están llenos…-

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, los dos se miraron con una sonrisa antes de que el azabache respondiera.

\- Adelante. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, después de todo, el chico preguntó de manera amable si podía entrar.

\- Gracias…- Dijo tras soltar un suspiro. – Por cierto, me llamo Ron, Ron Weasley. –

\- Mucho gusto Ron, yo soy Harry Potter, y ella es mi amiga, Hermione Granger. –

\- Hola Ron. – saludó Hermione.

\- Hola, me da mucho gusto conocerles...- De repente, los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron bruscamente. - ¿¡E-eres Harry Potter!? –

\- Si…- Dijo Harry con un suspiro mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Si llega a revelar a más de una persona su identidad en Hogwarts, se tiraría la vida sufriendo esa reacción por parte de los demás, el solo pensarlo le daba dolor de cabeza.

\- Dime, ¿es cierto que tienes la…cicatriz? –

\- Hm…- De un suspiro, Harry se la enseñó, total, ¿qué culpa tenía el chico?

\- Alucinante…bueno, en realidad, no debe serlo, es decir, eso te lo hizo "quien tu sabes", ¿no? –

\- Así es, fue Voldemort…- Dijo Harry con tono serio.

\- ¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione.

Harry bufó, esa actitud hacia el nombre de su enemigo le parecía patética. – Es solo un nombre…no le tengo miedo. –

Ron estaba boquiabierto. – No me extraña, es decir, tú lo venciste después de todo. –

\- Fueron mis padres…yo solo sobreviví a la maldición…y nada más…- respondió mirando hacia un lado.

\- Verás Ron, a Harry no le gusta la fama que tiene. Su objetivo es crear su propia fama a base de hazañas, las cuales quiere hacer por sí mismo. – Explicó Hermione mientras Harry asentía lentamente con aprobación.

\- O sea, ¿no le gusta ser famoso por eso? –

Harry asintió, al igual que Hermione.

\- Ya veo…lo siento mucho, de verdad, no lo sabía. –

\- Es obvio que todo el que me no me conoce de verdad no lo sabe, tampoco te preocupes demasiado. – Dijo finalmente Harry dando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, tienes sucia la nariz, deberías limpiártela. – Dijo Hermione señalando la nariz de Ron.

\- Oh, a veces me pasa. – Respondió Ron mientras intentaba limpiarse la nariz.

En ese momento, dos chicos pelirrojos entraron en el compartimento, eran gemelos.

\- Eh, Ron. - Dijo uno.

\- Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla. –

\- _¿Una tarántula? Mira que cada quien tiene criaturas más peculiares…-_ Pensó Harry asombrado.

\- De acuerdo…- murmuró Ron, algo tembloroso.

\- Oh, hola. – Saludó un gemelo a Harry y a Hermione.

\- Sentimos la interrupción. –

\- Solo queríamos decirle a nuestro hermano donde íbamos. –

\- Por cierto, yo soy Fred. –

\- Y yo George. –

\- Yo soy Harry. –

\- Y yo Hermione, un placer. –

\- Genial, nos vemos en Hogwarts. –

\- Oh, y si os interesa, pásense por nuestra tien…-

\- ¡Fred! Eso es alto secreto, no se lo podemos decir a cualquiera, así como así. – Le reprochó George a su hermano gemelo.

\- ¡Ups! Es cierto Georgie, hasta luego chavales. –

Los dos gemelos pelirrojos se fueron, con los tres niños del compartimento parpadeando los ojos durante unos segundos.

\- Ellos son mis hermanos, Fred y George, son muy graciosos y siempre paran gastando bromas divertidas en Hogwarts. – Explicó el pelirrojo.

\- Eso suena divertido. – respondió Harry sonriente.

\- Pero de seguro que rompen muchas reglas, eso a mí no me hace mucha gracia. – Dijo Hermione con algo de desaprobación.

\- Bueno, ellos siempre dicen que las reglas, están para romperlas. – dijo Ron sonriente.

\- Yo añadiría, que eso depende de la situación. – añadió Harry, rascándose la barbilla.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Ron hablara de nuevo.

\- Así que eso es lo que "Quien tú sabes" te hizo...¿Puedes recordar algo de cómo pasó? – Preguntó el pelirrojo de nuevo señalando la cicatriz de Harry.

\- No puedo recordarlo…salvo…una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más…- Dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

Hermione le cogió la mano para que se sintiera mejor, y este se ruborizó. Harry decidió cambiar de tema para dar un mejor ambiente a la conversación.

\- ¿Y que nos cuentas de ti? - preguntó el azabache de inmediato. - ¿Qué hay de tu familia? –

\- Oh, yo vengo de una familia de magos, como casi todos. – resopló Ron.

\- Vaya...Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia. – supuso Hermione.

\- Más o menos, es cierto que mi familia es de las más antiguas del mundo mágico, pero yo sé lo justo y necesario, en realidad, no podemos practicar mucho en casa porque los menores de edad no pueden hacer magia, además, hace poco que obtuve mi varita. – Explicó el pelirrojo.

\- Estoy segura de que aprenderemos muchas más cosas en Hogwarts, y de seguro mejorarás notablemente como mago. – respondió Hermione sonriente.

\- La verdad es que no soy muy entusiasta con los estudios, en cambio, puedo notar que vosotros si lo sois. – Dijo Ron con una sonrisa, haciendo que tanto Harry como Hermione se ruborizaran.

\- Tan poco es para tanto, tan solo tratamos de aprender todo lo posible y cumplir con los profesores. - decía Hermione con la voz nerviosa. - ¿verdad que si Harry? – Preguntó a su amigo azabache.

Harry asintió sonrojado.

\- Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles ¿Cómo son? – Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

\- Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son, me hubiera gustado tener dos hermanos magos, como tú. -

\- En realidad, tengo cinco. – Dijo Ron algo deprimido.

\- Vaya, sois una gran familia. – Dijo Hermione.

\- Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto, Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de Quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto, Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero… – Contó Ron con aparente desanimo.

\- Vamos Ron, no seas tan pesimista, estoy seguro de que si te lo propones puedes hacer grandes cosas, y así tus padres se sentirán orgullosos de ti. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Gracias Harry, aunque no estoy muy seguro de lograrlo…- Ron seguía un poco desanimado. - Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy…-

Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida. Harry la miró como si nada, mientras que Hermione se encogió un poco en su asiento.

\- Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp...Quiero decir, ¡por eso me dieron a Scabbers! – Dijo lo último un tanto nervioso.

Harry se dio cuenta de algo, y es que tal vez la familia del muchacho pelirrojo no andaba bien de fondos, y que, debido a eso, fueron improvisando. Se sentía un poco mal por él, y pensar que hace apenas unas semanas estaba solo, y sin dinero, y que de repente descubrió que, si tenía dinero, gracias a sus padres.

\- Ron…sé muy bien cómo te sientes…permíteme contarte algo. -

Ron, al igual que Hermione, prestaron mucha atención a Harry. A pesar de ella ya conocía a Harry de hace unos cuantos días, aún no sabía mucho de su vida, y eso, es algo que en los libros no podría encontrar.

El joven Potter les contó a sus nuevos amigos que había tenido que llevar la ropa vieja de Dudley y que nunca le hacían regalos de cumpleaños. Eso pareció animar a Ron.

\- Y hasta que Hagrid me lo contó, yo no tenía idea de que era mago, ni sabía nada de mis padres o Voldemort...-

Ron bufó.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Harry.

\- Has pronunciado el nombre de "quien tú sabes" otra vez…—dijo Ron, tan conmocionado como impresionado.

\- No tengo miedo de decir ese nombre, es solo un estúpido nombre y ya…empiezo a pensar que todo ese asunto del nombre de Voldemort no es más que una exageración. – bufó Harry.

\- ¡Pero todos le tienen miedo a ese nombre! ¡El hizo cosas terribles! ¡Terribles! – Decía el pelirrojo asustado.

\- Yo, por supuesto lo sé Ron…- dijo Harry con seriedad.

\- Creo que en parte entiendo por qué Harry no le tiene mucho miedo a Vol…quiero decir, a él. –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Lo eh notado Harry, cada vez que hablas de "quien tu sabes", lo dices con desprecio, creo que eso se debe a que lo odias, y mucho. Por eso no puedes tenerle miedo. – Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su amigo.

Harry miró a su amiga sorprendido, en efecto, esa era la razón.

\- Vaya, eres sorprendente Hermione, no me esperaba que te dieras cuenta. – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa leve.

\- Entonces, ¿no…le tienes miedo? – preguntó Ron.

\- No puedo temer a un ser al que le tengo un odio profundo…el hizo de mi vida un infierno…me arrebató a mi familia…y eso es algo que jamás se lo perdonaré…- respondió el azabache con el rostro sombrío.

Ron se quedó mudo, no esperaba escuchar a Harry hablar tan seriamente.

Mientras conversaban, el tren había pasado por campos llenos de vacas y ovejas. Se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio, el paisaje.

A eso de las doce y media se produjo un alboroto en el pasillo, y una mujer de cara sonriente, con hoyuelos, se asomó.

\- ¿Queréis algo del carrito, guapos? –

Harry, que no había desayunado, se levantó de un salto, pero las orejas de Ron se pusieron otra vez coloradas y murmuró que había llevado bocadillos. Harry salió al pasillo.

Cuando vivía con los Dursley nunca había tenido dinero para comprarse golosinas y, puesto que tenía los bolsillos repletos de monedas de oro, plata y bronce, estaba listo para comprarse todas las barras de chocolate que pudiera llevar. Harry quería comprar un poco de cada tipo, pues aún no tuvo la oportunidad de probar las delicias del mundo mágico.

Compró un par de cajas de Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores, algo de chicle, unas cuantas ranas de chocolate, empanada de calabaza, pasteles de caldero, varitas de regaliz y otra cantidad de cosas extrañas que Harry había visto en las distintas tiendas, pero que aún no había podido probar.

Pagó a la mujer once sickles de plata y siete knuts de bronce. Tanto Ron como Hermione lo miraban asombrados, mientras Harry depositaba sus compras sobre un asiento vacío.

\- ¿No has desayudando Harry? -

\- Para nada, como no quería llegar tarde al andén ni me molesté en desayunar. - dijo Harry, dando un mordisco a una empanada de calabaza. - ¿No quieres una rana de chocolate? –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Claro, sírvete. – Dijo Harry dándole una rana de chocolate a Hermione.

\- Gra-gracias…- Dijo ella ruborizándose.

\- De nada, aunque parece que no eres muy afán a los dulces. –

\- De vez en cuando como, pero no siempre, aun así, no te puedo decir que no a ti Harry. –

\- Genial. Oye Ron, ¿no quieres pillar algo? –

\- ¿Me…invitas? – Preguntó Ron sorprendido.

\- Pues claro, no te cortes, después de todo, ni yo voy a ser capaz de acabarme todo por mí mismo. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa afable.

Harry, que nunca había tenido nada que compartir o, en realidad, nadie con quien compartir nada. Era una agradable sensación, estar sentado allí con Hermione y Ron, comiendo pasteles y dulces.

El pelirrojo dejo olvidado los bocadillos, con tantos dulces, ni falta que le hacían. Los tres amigos se quedaron entretenidos con los cromos de brujas y magos famosos que venían en las cajitas de ranas de chocolate. Estas parecen ranas de verdad, ya que se mueven, pero son de chocolate, y, además, solo pueden saltar una vez.

\- ¡SI! ¡Me tocó Agripa! ¡Soy el tipo más feliz del mundo! – Exclamó Ron saltando de su asiento, muy feliz.

\- ¿Cuantos tienes ya Ron? – preguntó Harry.

\- ¿Con este? Ya los tengo todos. – dijo el pelirrojo muy feliz.

Harry y Hermione lo vieron sorprendidos, pero luego recordaron que Ron era de una familia de magos, obviamente el habrá tenido más tiempo para coleccionar los cromos, mientras que los dos acababan de empezar la colección.

\- ¿Y tú Hermione? – preguntó el azabache a su amiga.

\- Pues…Oh…no puede ser…- empezó a decir con tono de suspense.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ron.

\- ¡ES MERLÍN! – Exclamó Hermione mientras mostraba su "trofeo" con orgullo, ni más ni menos que el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

\- ¡Atiza! ¡Ese es el primero de la colección! Enhorabuena. – Felicitó Ron a Hermione sonriente.

\- ¿Qué te parece si entre tú y yo coleccionamos todos los cromos Hermione? – propuso Harry.

\- Claro, puede ser entretenido, tal vez así podamos conocer a muchas más brujas y magos famosos. ¿Y a ti quien te tocó Harry? –

\- A ver…Oh, es Dumbledore. –

\- Genial, yo tengo más de seis. – dijo Ron mientras comía su rana de chocolate.

Harry solo vio a Dumbledore en una de las imágenes de "Hogwarts: Una historia", estaba ansioso por conocerlo, sobre todo después de lo bien que Hagrid le había hablado de él.

El azabache volteó el cromo para ver que ponía.

 _Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón, y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._

Cuando Harry volteó de nuevo el cromo, se percató que Dumbledore ya no estaba allí. El recordó que las imágenes, fotos o cuadros tenían vida propia en el mundo mágico.

\- _Oh vaya, ¿tan pronto se va? Bueno, supongo que se aburrirá estando ahí todo el día._ – Pensó Harry, antes de guardarse el cromo en su bolsillo.

\- Sabes Ron, en el mundo muggle las imágenes no se mueven. – Le comentó Hermione a Ron tras ver que el cromo de Merlín si se movía, rascándose su larga barba.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡En serio!? Asombroso…- Dijo Ron muy impresionado.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron risas al ver el asombro de Ron, definitivamente él era un mago de familia mágica. Mientras que a los magos les entra curiosidad por la vida de los muggles, a los muggles les entra curiosidad la vida de los magos, son, dos mundos, con distintas formas de vida, pero cada cual tiene sus más y sus menos.

Muy pronto, Harry tuvo no sólo a Dumbledore y Morgana, sino también a Ramón Llull, al rey Salomón, Circe, Paracelso y Merlín. Hasta que finalmente apartó la vista de la druida Cliodna, que se rascaba la nariz, para abrir una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores.

\- Bueno…espero que no me toque una con sabor a vómito, tuve el desagrado de pillar una en el Caldero Chorreante…- Dijo Harry, mientras escogía con cuidado las grageas.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado, normal, a nadie le gustaría saborear eso.

\- Ya te digo, esa es la peor de las grajeas, bueno, esa y la de sabor a pimienta, la detesto. – comentó el pelirrojo.

Harry probó una con cuidado, pues con las grageas uno nunca sabe. – Hm…que raro, este sabe a cerilla, no está mal. –

\- ¿Cómo sabes que sabe a cerilla? - preguntó la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo. - Yo ni una vez eh probado una con ese sabor. -

\- Si conozco el sabor es por algo, ¿no crees? – preguntó Harry divertido.

\- Oh Harry, como se nota que eres un niño. – Dijo Hermione sonriendo graciosamente.

\- ¿No vas a probar una Hermione? – Preguntó Ron.

Hermione suspiró. – Está bien, supongo que no pasará gran cosa, total, son solo sabores…Hm…este sabe a col. – dijo probando una.

\- Bien, no es un mal sabor, a mí me encantan la col. – dijo el azabache.

\- Yo no soy muy afán de las verduras la verdad…- resopló Ron.

\- Por cierto, ¿a qué casa pensáis ir? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- Yo de seguro acabaré en Gryffindor, toda mi familia es de allí. – Dijo Ron.

\- ¡Atiza! Igual que yo, de hecho, mis padres fueron de Gryffindor…- Cuando Harry hablaba de sus padres se entristecía un poco. – ¿Y tú Hermione? – Preguntó animándose un poco.

\- Yo también espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala si me acaba tocando. –

\- Es verdad, Ravenclaw también es una buena opción. – Dijo Harry asintiendo con aprobación.

\- Bueno, mientras no nos pongan en Slytherin…- Dijo Ron suspirando con algo de miedo.

Harry se puso serio ante la mención de la casa de su mayor enemigo. – Si…la casa de Voldemort…- Dijo cabizbajo entre dientes, haciendo que tanto Ron como Hermione se estremecieran de miedo.

Hermione decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente, antes de que Harry se pusiera más serio.

\- Oye Ron, ¿y a que se dedican tus hermanos mayores? –

A Harry le pareció una buena preguntaba, pues sería interesante saber qué hacía un mago, una vez se terminaban los años escolares.

\- Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts, por cierto, ¿te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en "El Profeta", pero no creo que las casas de los muggles lo reciban

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Harry entrando en la conversación.

\- Trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad. -

Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué les ha sucedido? – Preguntó ahora Hermione.

\- Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado, mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada. Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que "quien tu sabes" esté detrás de ello… -

Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de rabia cada vez que mencionaban a Voldemort. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir "Voldemort" en vez de "quien tus sabes" sin preocuparse por nada.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró un muchacho de cara redonda y cabellos negros, parecía muy afligido.

\- Disculpen, ¿Por casualidad no habréis visto un sapo? -

Cuando los tres negaron con la cabeza, el chico gimió.

\- ¡La he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo! –

Harry sonrió. – Pues eso es un problema, ¿qué te parece si te ayudo a encontrarlo? –

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó el muchacho sorprendido.

\- Así podré estirar un poco las piernas, no me gusta estar sentado todo el tiempo. –

\- Yo también ayudaré. – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- Y yo, sino me aburro. – Dijo Ron mientras comía unas grageas.

\- ¡Ge-genial! Muchas gracias chicos. –

Los tres salieron del compartimiento para seguir al chico de cara redonda, dirigiéndose hasta un compartimento el cual parecía un bar dentro del tren.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Neville, Neville Longbottom. – Dijo con aparente nerviosismo.

\- De acuerdo, tu sapo no debe de andar muy lejos, con suerte no habrá saltado del tren…- Dijo Harry en tono divertido.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Sería terrible! – gritó Neville asustado.

\- Tranquilo Neville, lo encontraremos. Por cierto, soy Hermione Granger. –

\- Ron Weasley. - Dijo Ron mientras comía una empanada de calabaza.

\- Y yo Harry Potter. –

\- ¿¡Ha-Harry Potter!? –

\- Así que es verdad…- Dijo un chico rubio que estaba allí.

Los cuatro se detuvieron, y Harry reconoció de inmediato quien era, aquel chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, esta vez acompañado por otros dos chicos. El rubio miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el Callejón Diagon, mientras que el joven Potter se puso serio, no le agradaba ese tipo.

\- Por todo el tren estaban diciendo que Harry Potter estaba en el tren. Así que eres tú, ¿no? –

\- Sí…- respondió Harry con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando al chico rubio desafiante. Observó a los otros muchachos, ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.

\- Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. – Dijo Malfoy con aires de superioridad.

Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco (Dragón :V) Malfoy lo miró.

\- ¿¡Te parece que mi nombre es divertido!? – preguntó con tono de aburrido el rubio. - ¡No necesito preguntarte quién eres! Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener. –

El azabache apretó los dientes, Malfoy era muy desagradable, este se volvió hacia Harry.

\- Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso…- Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry.

Pero Harry no la aceptó. – Yo sé elegir bien a mis amistades, ahora desaparece de mi vista, Malfoy…- Dijo con frialdad y un rostro amenazador.

Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.

\- ¡Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Potter! ¡A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres! Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos…Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley, el gordo, y la hurraca, y terminarás como ellos. -

Ron gruñó, Neville se estremeció y Hermione se tocó su cabello, muy ofendida.

\- ¿¡Que dijiste!? – Ahora sí, Harry estaba enfadado. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que uno de los "guardaespaldas" de Malfoy tenía un sapo.

\- ¡Es Trevor! ¡De-devuélvemelo! – Pidió Neville, aterrorizado, pero queriendo recuperar lo que es suyo.

\- ¿Oh sí? ¡Pues ven a por él si tienes valor, gordo! – exclamó Malfoy en tono burlón.

Harry se ajustó los nudillos de los dedos. – Está bien, supongo que no hay más opciones... –

Ron lo vio asombrado y entusiasmado - Oh…quieres decir que, de verdad quieres…- Parecía que el pelirrojo entendía lo que iba a hacer Harry.

\- En efecto, ¿te unes a la fiesta, Ron? – Dijo Harry sonriendo con malicia.

\- Si…ese idiota se la ha cargado. – Dijo finalmente Ron, poniéndose al lado del azabache, mientras chocaba sus puños.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Harry y Ron iban a atacar a Draco y su pandilla.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡No hagáis nada estúpido! – gritó la castaña.

\- Esto es entre hombres Hermione, tu solamente vigila que no venga nadie mientras "negociamos" con el señor Malfoy y sus gorilas. – Dijo Harry dirigiéndose a los idiotas de al frente.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras decía "hombres…como no".

Draco y sus "gorilas" se retorcían de la risa. – ¡Miren eso! ¡Pi-pipote y el rey Weasley! ¿Me estáis tomando el pelo? – preguntó burlón.

\- Tienes diez segundos para regresarle su sapo a Neville, o de lo contrario…- Dijo Harry fulminando a Malfoy con tono amenazante.

\- ¡Te dejaremos sin pelo Malfoy! – Exclamó Ron, dispuesto a darle una paliza a Malfoy y su pandilla.

\- ¡Pues ven si te atreves Weasley! – gritó en tono burlón el rubio.

\- De acuerdo, se acabó la paciencia. – Dijo Harry, y como el viento, se plantó frente a Malfoy y le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Ron hizo lo propio con Crabbe y Goyle, pero solo logró hacer que el primero soltara el sapo, ya que apenas se movió.

\- ¡Malditos Gorilas! ¡Ahora vais a ver! – Ron se lanzó a por los dos "gorilas" y empezó a pelearse con ellos, levantando polvo.

El sapo saltó hasta llegar a Neville. – ¡Bien, tengo a Trevor! -

\- ¡Parad por favor! ¡Ya Basta! – Pidió Hermione con desesperación a los chicos.

\- ¡Tú cierra el pico, hurraca! – Dijo Malfoy entre dientes mientras se peleaba con Harry.

Hermione abrió los ojos con violencia y se puso cabizbaja, empezó a temblar, y su cara parecía sombría.

\- ¿¡Has vuelto a insultarla!? ¡Retíralo Malfoy! – Exclamó Harry.

\- ¡Oblígame Potter! – Exclamó Malfoy escupiendo mientras intercambiaba golpes con el azabache.

De repente, se escuchó el sonido de un fuerte manotazo. Harry se sorprendió al ver quien había sido.

Fue Hermione, apartó a Harry con una mano y le pegó a Malfoy un fuerte manotazo en toda la cara con la otra, dejándosela marcada.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? – Dijo el rubio llevándose una mano a la cara marcada.

Inmediatamente, Harry y Ron se pusieron delante de Hermione, dispuestos a protegerla.

\- ¡Tch! ¡Esto no quedará así Potter! ¡Tú, Weasley y tus amigos acabareis tan mal como tus padres! –

\- ¡Pírate Malfoy! – Exclamó Ron mostrándole la lengua.

Y a regañadientes, Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas se fueron del vagón. Tan repentinamente como se fueron, Harry y Ron se giraron para ver a Hermione, aún sorprendidos por lo que hizo.

\- Lo siento…se me fue la mano, es que, estaba tan enfada y…- Decía Hermione, nerviosa, mientras se frotaba la mano con la que golpeó a Malfoy.

\- ¿Porque te disculpas? ¡A sido una pasada! – Dijo Ron emocionado.

\- Si ¿Visteis su cara? Se ve que no puede con una chica. Lo has hecho muy bien Hermione, me alegro de que tengas el valor para enfrentar a quienes te insultan. – Dijo Harry mirando a su amiga con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió a sus amigos, ella nunca había reaccionado de mala manera cuando alguien la insultaba y se metían con ella, pero hoy, se sentía con mucha vida.

\- Gracias por su ayuda chicos, pero siento mucho haberos metido en este lío. – Dijo Neville mientras sostenía a su sapo.

\- No te preocupes, de todos modos, acabaríamos cruzándonos con esos memos tarde o temprano. – Dijo Harry.

\- Harry tiene razón, además, fue un verdadero placer darles su merecido. – Dijo Ron, muy contento por haber ayudado a sus nuevos amigos.

Una voz retumbó en el tren. - Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio. -

\- Bueno, ya falta poco para que lleguemos a Hogwarts, deberíais ir a poneros las túnicas, mientras yo limpio un poco la mía... – Dijo Hermione.

\- Vaya chico, damos pena así, ¿no crees? – Dijo Ron, mirando su ropa.

\- Tienes razón, supongo que habrá que arreglarse un poco antes de salir del tren. – contestó el azabache.

Mientras que Neville iba a por sus cosas, Harry y Ron regresaron al compartimiento en el que estaban antes para ponerse las túnicas de Hogwarts, por su parte, Hermione fue a limpiarse un poco el polvo que tenía en la túnica.


	3. Ch5-6-Año I

Capítulo 5 – Bienvenidos a Hogwarts

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Harry se estremeció un poco bajo el frío aire de la noche, entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, y Harry oyó una voz conocida.

\- ¡Primer año! ¡Por aquí! ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry? –

\- ¡Hagrid! – Exclamó Harry a su gran amigo, con una amplia sonrisa.

Hagrid sonrió. – Yo también me alegro de verte amigo. ¡Venid! seguidme...¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! – Decía sin parar, dirigiéndose al resto de alumnos.

Resbalando y a tientas, los nuevos estudiantes siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que Harry pensó que debía de haber árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados, nadie hablaba mucho, nadie, salvo Harry, Hermione y Ron.

\- En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts. - exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro

Justo al doblar una curva. Se produjo un fuerte "¡ooooooh!"

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

\- Ahí lo tenemos amigos, Hogwarts…- Dijo Harry, tan maravillado por el castillo como sus dos amigos.

\- Tengo que admitirlo, no es lo mismo verlo de verdad que en un libro. – Dijo Hermione, tan emocionada como sus amigos.

\- Ya te digo. – Decía Ron asintiendo rápidamente.

\- ¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Harry, Hermione y Ron subieron a uno.

\- ¿Todos habéis subido? ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE! –

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

Al cabo de un rato, primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delantera del peñasco.

Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía conducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo. Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble. Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a las puertas del castillo.

Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Harry fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

\- Aquí tiene a los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid.

\- _De modo que ella es McGonagall…-_ Pensó Harry, la bruja parecía una persona a la cual, había que respetar sí o sí.

\- Muchas gracias, Hagrid, yo los llevaré desde aquí. -

Al entrar en el vestíbulo de entrada, se podía ver que era tan grande, que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de los Dursley en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha, pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

La profesora McGonagall empezó a hablar. - Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor, deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. –

Mientras la profesora McGonagall hablaba sobre la selección de casas y, por ende, sobre las casas, Harry se percató que, Draco Malfoy, le estaba fulminando con la mirada. El aún tenía la marca en el rostro del tremendo cachetazo que le dio Hermione.

\- _Te está bien empleado por bocazas…-_ Pensó Harry mientras se reía por dentro.

\- Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. Por favor, esperad tranquilos. – Dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras salía de la habitación.

Muchos estudiantes allí presentes estaban muy nerviosos, en especial Neville, bueno, desde que Harry lo conoció, siempre lo veía nervioso y asustadizo. Entonces el joven Potter escuchó muchos gritos a sus espaldas.

\- Mira Harry, son fantasmas. – Le indicó Hermione, parecía fascinada.

Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo.

\- Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...- Dijo el fantasma que parecía un monje gordo y pequeño.

\- Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad...¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?-

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año. Nadie respondió.

\- ¡Alumnos nuevos! Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no? - dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos.

Algunos asintieron.

\- ¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff! Mi antigua casa, ya sabéis. -

\- _Conque ese es el Fraile Gordo, es cierto, cada casa tiene un fantasma en particular, creo que el de Gryffindor se llama Sir Nicholas._ – Pensó Harry.

La Profesora McGonagall reapareció. - La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar, vamos. –

Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. El gran comedor, estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas.

Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Hermione, quien estaba delante de él le susurró.

\- Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en…-

\- ¿Hogwarts, Una historia? – Preguntó Harry.

Hermione lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos, muy emocionada. – ¿También lo leíste? –

Harry asintió con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

Allí, en el centro, estaba el sombrero seleccionador, y Harry, tal como pudo leerlo en el libro sobre la historia de Hogwarts, pudo ver como el sombrero empezaba a cantar.

\- Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves. Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar, un sombrero más inteligente que yo. Puedes tener bombines negros, sombreros altos y elegantes. Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts y puedo superar a todos. No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. Así que pruébame y te diré dónde debes estar. Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes. Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, donde son justos y leales. Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado. O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, Si tienes una mente dispuesta, porque los de inteligencia y erudición siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. O tal vez en Slytherin harás tus verdaderos amigos. Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio para lograr sus fines. ¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Y no recibirás una bofetada! Estás en buenas manos, aunque yo no las tenga. Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante. -

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Harry pudo ver que Ron estaba muy molesto por algo.

\- ¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! ¡Me cargo a Fred! Él me dijo que era una especie de prueba, dolorosa, pero creo que era una broma. – le susurró Ron a Harry mientras bufaba, el azabache se reía discretamente.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.

\- Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen. ¡Abbott, Hannah! –

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

\- ¡Bones, Susan! –

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! – gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

\- ¡Boot, Terry! –

\- ¡RAVENCLAW! –

Y así siguió el sombrero, hasta que llegó el turno de Hermione.

\- ¡Granger, Hermione! –

\- Adelante Hermione…- Le susurró Harry a su amiga, dándole ánimos.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero.

\- ¡Si! – Dijo Harry muy contento, al igual que Ron, aunque él estaba un poco nervioso.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó…

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –

Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

\- Ay Neville…- negaba con la cabeza Harry, ¿Por qué era tan descuidado ese chico?

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó…

\- ¡SLYTHERIN! –

\- _¡Hmph! Ya decía yo que parecía una serpiente…_ \- Pensó Harry con desagrado, mientras miraba como Malfoy se fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.

Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil...Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente…

\- ¡Potter, Harry! –

Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

\- ¿Ha dicho Potter? – Preguntó una chica.

\- ¿Ese es Harry Potter? – seguido de otro chico.

Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue a Hermione, aparentemente nerviosa, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho, Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir allí, y sentarse a su lado.

Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero, y esperó…

\- _¿¡Mi…señor!?_ – Escuchó la voz del sombrero en su cabeza.

\- _¿Perdón? ¿Cómo me has llamado?_ – Preguntó Harry con la mente, algo confuso.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – Gritó muy alto el sombrero seleccionador sin ninguna duda. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Harry se olvidó de lo anterior y, tras dejar el sombrero en el taburete, fue corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor, rebosante de felicidad, siendo recibido con un fuerte abrazo por parte de Hermione.

\- ¡Lo lograste Harry! ¡Lo lograste! – Dijo Hermione casi entre lágrimas.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Estoy aquí y aun no me lo creo! – Dijo Harry, sintiéndose muy a gusto con el abrazo de su amiga.

\- ¿Harry? –

\- ¿Eh? –

Un chico pelirrojo con una túnica de prefecto se acercó a Harry. – Soy Percy Weasley, es un placer tenerte en Gryffindor. –

\- Ah, es verdad, eres el hermano prefecto de Ron, es un placer conocerte. – respondió el azabache en tono amable.

\- Lo mismo te digo. – Percy le estrechó la mano a Harry vigorosamente.

\- ¡TENEMOS A POTTER! ¡TENEMOS A POTTER! – Gritaban como locos dando saltos los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George. Harry casi se cae de su asiento, mientras Hermione sonrió divertida.

Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta, en la punta, a Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por los retratos de sus libros y el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. –

- _El cabello plateado de Dumbledore brilla tanto como esos fantasmas…_ – Pensó Harry riendo un poco.

Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante, estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa, tanto Harry como Hermione cruzaron los dedos debajo de la mesa, para desearle suerte a distancia. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó…

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! –

Harry y Hermione se levantaron del asiento para aplaudirle con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima.

\- ¡Enhorabuena Ron, bienvenido! – Le felicitaba Harry mientras le estrechaba la mano enérgicamente.

\- Gracias…¿puedo desmayarme ya? – Preguntó Ron, mientras acostaba su cabeza sobre la mesa.

\- Parece que lo ha pasado tremendamente mal allí…- supuso Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Después de que Zabini, Blaise fuera seleccionado para Slytherin, la profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras…¡Y aquí están! ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias! –

El director se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon.

Harry se puso a reír. - _¡Vaya! ¡Este señor es muy gracioso!_ – Pensaba sonriente.

\- El profesor Dumbledore es el mejor mago del mundo, pero está un poquito loco, ¿no crees Harry? – Preguntó Hermione a su amigo de cabellos oscuros.

\- Si, tal vez tengas razón, pero no puedes negar, que tiene unas ocurrencias fascinantes. – dijo con una sonrisa el azabache.

Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa: carne asada, pollo asado, chuletas de cerdo y de ternera, salchichas, tocino y filetes, patatas cocidas, asadas y fritas, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de tomate y, por alguna extraña razón, bombones de menta.

\- Hermione…¿Te-te ayudo a servirte unas patatas? – Preguntó Harry un poco ruborizando.

Hermione asintió sonriente, agraciándole a Harry su caballerosidad, mientras que el, se sentía satisfecho de poder hacer feliz a su amiga.

\- Eso tiene muy buen aspecto, no he comido desde hace unos cuatrocientos años. No lo necesito, por supuesto, pero uno lo echa de menos. Creo que no me he presentado, ¿verdad? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington a su servicio, fantasma Residente de la Torre de Gryffindor. – Se presentó Nick, quien acababa de aparecer de debajo de las pechugas de pollo.

\- Ah, Hola Sir Nicholas, es un placer conocerle. – saludó Harry al fantasma de Gryffindor con amabilidad, este asintió muy contento.

\- ¡Yo sé quién es usted! Mi hermano me lo contó. ¡Usted es Nick Casi Decapitado! - dijo súbitamente Ron.

\- Yo preferiría que me llamaran Sir Nicholas de Mimsy... —comenzó a decir el fantasma con severidad, pero lo interrumpió Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué le llaman casi decapitado? –

Sir Nicholas pareció muy molesto, como si su conversación no resultara como la había planeado.

\- Por esto…- Se agarró la oreja izquierda y tiró. Teda su cabeza se separó de su cuello y cayó sobre su hombro, como si tuviera una bisagra. Era evidente que alguien había tratado de decapitarlo, pero que no lo había hecho bien.

Los allí presentes se estremecieron, mientras Hermione se decía a sí misma "Quien me manda a preguntar…".

\- ¡Así que nuevos Gryffindors! Espero que este año nos ayudéis a ganar el campeonato para la casa. Gryffindor nunca ha estado tanto tiempo sin ganar. ¡Slytherin ha ganado la copa seis veces seguidas! El Barón Sanguinario se ha vuelto insoportable...Él es el fantasma de Slytherin. – Dijo Nick señalando dicho fantasma.

Harry miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio un fantasma horrible sentado allí, con ojos fijos y sin expresión, un rostro demacrado y las ropas manchadas de sangre plateada. Estaba justo al lado de Malfoy que, como Harry vio con mucho gusto, no parecía muy contento con su presencia.

Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa, la profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente, aquel profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.

\- ¡Tch! - Harry se llevó una mano a la frente, donde estaba su cicatriz.

\- ¿Estás bien Harry? – Preguntó Hermione mientras comía un poco de gelatina.

\- Si, no es nada…no te preocupes… _Que raro, es la primera vez que me pasa esto_ …- El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.

\- Percy, ¿Quién está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? –

\- Oh, es el profesor Snape. –

\- ¿Qué enseña? -

\- Pociones, pero todos saben que quiere el puesto de Quirrell, Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras. –

\- Interesante…- murmuró Harry llevándose una mano a la barbilla, mientras miraba con seriedad a Snape. Al ver que este no volvió a mirarlo, decidió dejarlo estar.

Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

El director se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. - Sólo unas pocas palabras más…ahora, que todos hemos comido y bebido, tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año. Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos, y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo. El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos. –

\- _¿Qué? Oh vaya, eso es decepcionante…_ \- Bufó Harry mentalmente, aunque el director no menciono nada de no hacer magia en las habitaciones u en otros lugares, por tanto, no todo era tan malo.

\- Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. Por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa. –

\- _Hm…¿Que tendrán en ese lugar como para darnos semejante advertencia?_ – pensaba el azabache llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

\- ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! - exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

\- ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! ¡Y allá vamos! – Exclamó de nuevo el director.

Y todo el colegio vociferó…

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts, enséñanos algo, por favor. Aunque seamos viejos y calvos o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas con algunas materias interesantes. Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre.

\- ¡Ah, la música!¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote! – Dijo Dumbledore con tono alegre y divertido.

\- _¡Este director es la caña!_ – Dijo Harry alegremente en su mente con una sonrisa, mientras seguía al resto de estudiantes de primero, junto con Hermione y Ron.

Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Estas cambiaban de lugar a voluntad propia.

\- ¿Te imaginas tener tantos retratos en casa Hermione? – preguntó el azabache, mirando de un lado para otro todos los cuadros que podía.

\- Para nada, no sabría dónde ponerlos, probablemente, ocuparía cada rincón de las paredes, eh incluso me sobrarían cuadros. –

De repente, el grupo se detuvo. Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es ese loco? – Preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Oh no… es Peeves el poltergeist. -Dijo Percy fastidiado.

Peeves, aparece. La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

\- Oye Peeves. – decía Percy molesto. - ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario? -

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

\- ¡Oooooh! ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido! – Dijo El poltergeist con tono malvado.

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon. Harry cubrió a Hermione para protegerla instintivamente.

\- ¡Vete Peeves! ¡Antes de que llame al Barón Sanguinario! ¡Lo digo en serio! —gritó enfadado Percy.

Peeves hizo sonar su lengua y desapareció, dejando caer los bastones sobre la cabeza de Neville. Lo oyeron alejarse con un zumbido, haciendo resonar las armaduras al pasar.

\- Cuidado con Peeves, el Barón Sanguinario es el único que puede controlarlo, ni siquiera nos escucha a los prefectos. – Advirtió Percy sobre el fastidioso poltergeist.

\- _¿Solo ese dichoso fantasma puede controlarlo? Hm…averiguaré si existen más opciones, no quiero depender del fantasma de Slytherin…_ \- Pensó Harry.

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

\- ¿Santo y seña? - preguntó.

\- Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared.

Todos se amontonaron para pasar y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

\- Bien, dormitorios de los chicos arriba a la izquierda, dormitorios de las chicas arriba a la derecha. Encontrareis que vuestras pertenecías están ya en sus habitaciones. Que paséis buena noche. – Y tras dar las ultimas indicaciones, Percy se marchó hacia un aula de estudio, la cual estaba ubicada a mano derecha.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana chicos. – Dijo Hermione.

\- Que descanses bien Hermione…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Si, ha sido un día muy largo, hasta mañana. – seguido de Ron.

Tras dirigirles una sonrisa a los dos, Hermione se fue con las demás chicas a su habitación. Por otra parte, la mayoría de chicos estaban subiendo ya a su habitación.

\- Oh es verdad, ¿te gustaría conocer el pequeño secreto de Fred y George? – preguntó Ron al azabache.

\- Ah, es cierto, ese que casi se le escapa a Fred, hablando de ellos, ¿dónde están? –

\- Apuesto a que ya deben de estar en la tienda…- murmuró el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Tienda? - preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Si, a eso se dedican, ellos cada año montan una pequeña tienda oculta tras un retrato, pasando por el aula de estudios donde estudia Percy. – explicó Ron. - Si vamos a ir allí, tenemos que ser sigilosos, la última vez que Fred y George montaron un escándalo con el dentro, ¡les soltó un sermón de más de tres horas! –

\- Oh…- resopló Harry en tono dramático. - Lo siento por ellos, pero suena interesante. –

\- ¿A que sí? Venga, nos vamos a divertir. –

\- ¿No nos dirán nada por no estar en la cama ahora mismo? –

\- Y yo que sé. – decía Ron encogiéndose de hombros. - Creo que mientras no salgamos de la sala común, nadie nos dirá nada. –

Harry y Ron entraron en lo que parecía una pequeña biblioteca, un espacio de estudio ideal, muy bien decorado, las estanterías estaban repletas de libros, y en medio, estaba Percy, escribiendo unos cuantos pergaminos con una pluma gris y algo vieja.

\- Sígueme…por aquí…- le susurró Ron a Harry.

Poco a poco, fueron pasando de una estantería a otra, con lo ruidoso que ya de por si era Percy con su pluma, es obvio que no tuvieron muchos problemas para llegar al retrato. Era de una mujer con traje azulado, de invierto, cabellos negros y pendientes que parecían rubíes.

\- ¿Contraseña? – preguntó el retrato.

\- ¿Que fue eso? – Preguntó Percy. Harry y Ron se tensaron.

\- Morro de cerdo…- murmuró Ron rápidamente.

El retrato reveló un agujero de entrada, los dos se apresuraron en entrar y cerrar la entrada, mientras que Percy estaba allí, con sus pergaminos, ¿En serio es tan despistado cuando estudia?

Al girarse, pudieron ver a los hermanos Fred y George Weasley, desembalando cajas, y colocando distintos objetos curiosos sobre grifos aparentemente estropeados o sin usar.

\- ¡Enhorabuena Harry! – exclamó Fred muy contento.

\- De modo que nuestro hermanito nos ha hecho el favor de traernos al primer cliente del año. ¡Excelente! – felicitó George.

\- ¡Ni más ni menos que Súper Potter! – Dijo Fred en tono burlón.

\- ¡Solo llámenme Harry! – Exclamó Harry avergonzado, con la cara roja, estaba cansado de que le dijeran de todo solo por la dichosa fama.

\- Tranquilo Harry, debes saber que nos gusta tener sentido del humor. – Dijo George.

\- Bueno, sin más preámbulos, bienvenidos a nuestra humilde tienda. – Dijo Fred, haciendo una extraña reverencia.

\- Si, no solo vendemos nuestra especialidad, artículos de broma, sino que también vendemos una gran variedad de mercancía útil, todo a cambio de distintos precios, muy bien ajustados a los bolsillos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. – explicó George.

Harry miró la mercancía asombrado, había de todo, desde bombas fétidas, globos luminosos no explosivos, bombas boñiga, y distintos artículos de broma…A objetos de distintas materias, muy útiles, como, ingredientes para pociones, que no se pueden encontrar en Hogwarts normalmente, libros de hechizos avanzados, eh incluso, material escolar no mágico.

\- A veces me pregunto de donde sacáis todo esto, si mamá lo supiera…- bufó Ron.

\- ¡Entonces se sentiría orgullosa de nosotros, porque somos unos auténticos emprendedores! – exclamó George con aires de superioridad. - ¿Verdad Freddy? –

\- Tú lo has dicho mi queridísimo Georgie. – corroboró Fred lanzando unas chispas luminosas al aire. - Adelante, podéis ver lo que queráis, pero no toquéis nada, la mercancía nos debe durar todo el año en Hogwarts me temo…-

\- Fred y George han montado esto desde el curso pasado. - Explicaba Ron. - Lo hacen para juntar dinero y así abrir su propia tienda de artículos de broma en el Callejón Diagon cuando se gradúen. –

\- Ah, me parece una buena causa, en ese caso, será un honor para mí ser su primer cliente. – Dijo Harry sonriente.

\- Adelante, señor Potter…- Dijeron ambos gemelos en tono divertido.

\- ¡Llamadme Harry! – gritó Harry, de nuevo rojo.

El azabache se pasó buen rato admirando los distintos materiales. Decidió comprar unas cuantas bombas fétidas y un par de globos luminosos, prometiendo a los gemelos que volvería a la tienda siempre que necesite algún ingrediente para pociones y demás artículos.

Capítulo 6 – ¡Que empiecen las clases!

Harry se levantó por la mañana, tras una fantástica noche de sueños y diversión. Bajó por las escaleras tras cambiarse de ropa y cepillarse los dientes, reuniéndose con sus nuevos amigos, Hermione y Ron.

Cada vez que caminaban por los pasillos, Harry tenía que soportar a muchos fanáticos diciendo…

\- Allí, mira. –

\- ¿Dónde? –

\- Al lado del pelirrojo y la chica castaña. –

\- ¿Has visto su cara? –

\- ¿Has visto su cicatriz? –

\- ¿A que es muy guapo? –

Ante ese último comentario, Hermione se puso roja, y fulminó con la mirada a esos tontos que hablaban a espaldas de su amigo azabache.

Harry estaba cabizbajo, mientras sus amigos estaban a su lado, de manera protectora, cosa que él agradeció, y mucho, es bueno contar con amigos como ellos.

Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención. Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse en ir a sus clases.

Leer "Hogwarts: Una historia" le resultó más útil de lo que pensaba, ya que no le costaba mucho encontrar el camino a las aulas, llegando siempre puntual, al igual que sus inseparables amigos.

Harry encontró en el fantasma Sir Nicholas, a un estupendo amigo y aliado. El siempre indica a los alumnos novatos el camino más corto para encontrar ciertos lugares en Hogwarts, mientras que el travieso poltergeist, Peeves, se encargaba de poner puertas cerradas y escaleras con trampas en el camino de los que llegaban tarde a clase. También le tiraba papeleras a la cabeza, corría las alfombras debajo de los pies del que pasaba, les tiraba tizas o, invisible, se deslizaba por detrás.

\- _En serio, alguien tiene que darle una lección a ese payaso._ – Pensaba Harry del poltergeist.

También estaba, como lo apodó el propio Harry, el celador gruñón, Argus Filch. Siempre de mal humor, este odia a los estudiantes, y siempre que habla lo hace con amargura y desprecio. El solo se limita a hacer su trabajo y a castigar a los estudiantes que incumplen las normas, a veces daba miedo.

Filch tenía una gata llamada Señora Norris, una criatura flacucha y de color polvoriento, con ojos saltones como linternas, iguales a los de Filch. Esta ayudaba al celador a patrullar los pasillos de noche.

Cuando Harry llegaba a sus clases, se encontró con lo que esperaba, que no todo se limitaba a hacer magia con la varita.

Tenían que estudiar los cielos nocturnos con sus telescopios en las clases de Astronomía, cada miércoles a medianoche, y aprender los nombres de las diferentes estrellas y los movimientos de los planetas.

A Harry le gustaba observar las estrellas y distintas constelaciones al lado de Hermione.

\- _Ella brilla tanto como las estrellas que hay en el firmamento… ¿¡Pero en que estoy pensando!?_ – Harry movió bruscamente la cabeza, ruborizado, mientras se concentraba de nuevo en las clases.

Tres veces por semana iban a los invernaderos de detrás del castillo a estudiar Herbología, con una bruja pequeña y regordeta llamada profesora Sprout, y aprendían a cuidar de todas las plantas extrañas y hongos y a descubrir para qué debían utilizarlas.

- _La Herbología mágica cuenta con una amplia variedad de distintos tipos de planta, tienen mucha más vida que las plantas comunes, esto es muy interesante…_ -Decía Harry mientras jugueteaba con una planta de Díctamo.

Historia de la Magia era, considerada por muchos, como la asignatura más aburrida, la única clase dictada por un fantasma. Se dice que el profesor Binns ya era muy viejo cuando se quedó dormido frente a la chimenea del cuarto de profesores y se levantó a la mañana siguiente para dar clase, dejando atrás su cuerpo. Binns hablaba monótonamente, mientras escribía nombres y fechas, y hacia que Elmerico el Malvado y Ulrico el Chiflado se confundieran.

\- _Creo que muchos consideran esta clase aburrida porque la mayoría han vivido en el mundo mágico desde su nacimiento, me parece normal…-_ Pensaba Harry, soltando un discreto bostezo. - O _h…creo que debo plantearme seriamente el tomar café antes de acudir a esta clase…_ -

A pesar de que siempre presta atención, para Harry, las clases teóricas podían llegar a ser muy cansinas hasta para un cerebro como el suyo.

El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.

\- _No…lo que me faltaba, ¿¡un profesor fanboy!? Espero que no sea así, limítese a darme clases, se lo ruego…-_ Pensaba Harry rodando los ojos, deseando centrarse en sus clases de Encantamientos.

La profesora McGonagall era siempre diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente, les habló en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.

\- Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos. –

\- _Estricta, inteligente…esta es la clásica profesora de toda la vida, es estupendo, ¡lo tiene todo para dedicarse a la enseñanza!_ – Harry pensó sonriente sobre la jefa de su casa.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original.

\- _¡Si! ¡Eso es justo lo que quiero hacer con Dudley!_ – Pensó el azabache maliciosamente.

Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales.

Después de hacer una gran cantidad de anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja. Al final de la clase, sólo Harry y Hermione habían hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateadas y puntiagudas, y dedicó a sus dos estudiantes una excepcional sonrisa.

La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia.

\- _Este sujeto está tan nervioso que le da miedo dar clases…¿Pues quien le manda a aceptar el puesto?_ – Bufó Harry mientras criticaba a su profesor desde su mente.

Llegó el viernes, y los tres amigos fueron a desayunar al Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Qué tenemos hoy? - preguntó Ron a sus amigos, mientras comía unos pasteles de chocolate.

\- Pociones dobles con los de Slytherin…- Dijo Hermione bufando.

\- Pero eso es genial, bueno, salvo por lo de Slytherin, supongo…- Dijo Harry.

\- Así es, Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, me han dicho que siempre los favorece a ellos…lo que significa que, aunque nos esforcemos en sus clases, es casi seguro que no le agrademos y no quiera darnos puntos…- Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños con preocupación.

\- Eso es verdad, ya sería bueno que McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros. - dijo Ron quejándose.

\- Pero si lo hace Ron, además, tu estas fastidiado porque nos ha dejado una gran cantidad de deberes ayer, ¿a que sí? – Dijo Harry divertido, más al ver la cara de su amigo.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Ron bufó, pues estaba claro que esa era la razón por la que pensaba que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor no favorecía a sus alumnos.

Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.

Hedwig no le había llevado nada hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry Este lo abrió de inmediato.

 _Querido Harry, sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libre, así que ¿te gustaría venir a tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._

 _Hagrid_

Con una sonrisa, Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó en la parte de atrás de la nota.

" _Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde."_

Y la envió con Hedwig.

\- ¿Quién te la ha enviado? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Hagrid, me ha invitado a tomar un té en su cabaña, el siempre tan amable, ¿os gustaría venir? – propuso Harry.

Hermione y Ron asintieron entusiasmados, los amigos de Harry eran también sus amigos.

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.

Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y también, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.

\- Señor Potter…nuestra…nueva...celebridad…- Dijo Snape con voz seria y susurradora.

 _\- No me diga…-_ respondió mentalmente el azabache, a quien no le agradaba demasiado Snape.

Malfoy y sus "gorilas" rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase.

Al igual que la profesora McGonagall, él tenía un don para hacer callar a su clase, sin que nadie lo interrumpa.

\- Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el preciso arte de la elaboración de pociones…No toleraré ni aireos de varitas mágicas ni bobos encantamientos en esta clase…lo advierto...No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas…hechizando la mente…engañando los sentidos...Os enseñaré a cómo embotellar la fama…elaborar la gloria, y hasta detener a la propia…muerte...-

\- _Ese discurso ha sido alucinante…y muy convincente debo decir…_ \- Pensó Harry, impresionado ante las palabras del profesor de pociones.

En eso, Snape añadió algo más con desagrado y tono burlón. - Claro, si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar…-

\- _¡Oiga! ¡Eso ultimo sobraba!_ – Se quejó Harry desde su lucida mente.

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso, Harry se puso serio, Ron parecía paralizado por la tensión y Hermione estaba con muchas ganas de demostrar que no era una alcornoque.

\- ¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? - dijo de pronto Snape.

Como si ya se lo esperara, Harry sonrió y respondió. - Un filtro de muertos en vida, la cual causa que el bebedor caiga en un profundo sueño, como de muerte. -

La clase se quedó boquiabierta, y Snape parecía molesto, el siguió preguntando.

\- ¿Qué es un bezoar? ¿Y dónde…lo puedes encontrar? –

\- Es una piedra tomada del estómago de una cabra, que actúa como antídoto contra la mayoría de los venenos…lamentablemente…no es efectivo en todos los venenos…me temo…- Dijo Harry, con un tono parecido al de Snape para "fastidiarle" un poco.

Snape gruñó de nuevo, mientras Hermione miraba a su amigo muy sorprendida, al igual que Ron, el cual, seguía temblando de miedo ante la oscura y fría mirada del maestro de pociones.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia…Potter, entre acónito y…luparia? –

\- Ninguna diferencia, es la misma planta, pero con distintos nombres, la cual tiene propiedades mágicas. Según tengo entendido, sólo se puede encontrar en lugares salvajes, ah, y son muy toxicas. – explicó el azabache, pasando a un tono susurrador. - Se puede utilizar para elaborar poción matalobos y poción de ojos abiertos o de…despertares…-

Todos en la clase miraban con asombro a Harry, mientras que Snape le sobresaltó una vena en la frente, parecía estar a punto de estallar.

\- Alumnos…¿Por qué…nadie…toma…apuntes? – Preguntó Snape casi entre dientes.

Tan pronto como dijo aquello de un susurro, los estudiantes sacaron sus pergaminos y empezaron a tomar apuntes a una velocidad de vértigo, como si estuvieran escapando de un trol. Snape regresó a su asiento y sacó otro pergamino.

\- Se le restaran dos puntos a la casa Gryffindor por su descaro, señor Potter…-

\- ¿¡Que!? Pero profesor, ¡Harry ha respondido a todas sus preguntas correctamente! – Se quejó Hermione, indignada.

\- ¡Silencio Granger! No me obligue a reducir otro punto a su casa…- Dijo Snape con severidad.

Hermione iba a protestar, pero Harry le pidió discretamente que se sentara.

\- _Hm…un profesor difícil…¡Bien! Este será un reto muy interesante…ya veremos quién sale ganando, Snape…-_ Pensó Harry, como si el profesor de pociones le hubiera lanzado un guante blanco desafiándolo a un duelo.

Hermione estaba confundida al ver que Harry esbozaba una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, "¿En que estará pensando Harry ahora?" se preguntaba ella.

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos.

Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle.

En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra.

Por su parte, Harry ya casi había acabado. A continuación, retiró su caldero del fuego, y añadió púas de puerco espín.

\- Bien…ahora a remover hacia la derecha durante cinco horas…- Dijo Harry limpiándose el sudor de la frente, y rodando los ojos tras un suspiro. - ¿Estas bien Hermione? –

\- Si…- Dijo la niña de cabellos castaños, parecía tan estresada como él, su cabello castaño estaba más encrespado de lo normal.

\- ¿¡Cinco horas!? Me muero…- Se quejó Ron, con la cara decaída.

\- ¡Silencio Weasley! – Snape llamó la atención de Ron, haciendo que este palideciera y se centrara en la poción.

El profesor de pociones pudo ver que Harry y Hermione estaban siguiendo los pasos correctamente, los dos se pusieron a remover su caldero hacia la derecha, y así tendría que ser durante las próximas horas. Snape gruñó tras ver que todo iba bien y se fue a otra mesa.

\- _¡Hmph! Supongo que no puedes quejarte si hacemos bien las cosas…-_ Pensaba Harry mientras se centraba en su poción, y en asegurarse de que Hermione no se sintiera incomoda por la actitud grosera del maestro de pociones.

En ese momento, Harry vio que Neville iba a añadir las púas de erizo a su caldero sin quitarlo del fuego.

\- ¡Neville! ¡Retira el caldero del fuego antes de añadir las púas de erizo! – Le llamó la atención a su compañero para que lo hiciera bien.

El chico de cabeza redonda asintió rápidamente y sacó el caldero del fuego, añadiendo las púas correctamente. Snape se molestó al darse cuenta y fue a por Harry.

\- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter…nadie te ha dicho que puedes ayudar a los demás... – gruñó el profesor de pociones.

Hermione iba a protestar otra vez, pero Harry la detuvo de inmediato, quería centrarse exclusivamente en su trabajo.

Pasaron las horas restantes, y muchos alumnos fracasaron en su intento de hacer la poción curadora de forúnculos, a excepción de Harry, Hermione, Ron con algo de fortuna, y Neville.

Sin embargo, el azabache se sentía como si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un bate de béisbol. Mientras subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Había perdido siete puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana...¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto? ¿A caso el ser un buen alumno no funcionaba con él?

\- ¡No es tu culpa Harry! ¡Ese profesor la ha tomado contigo! ¡Lo has hecho todo bien! – Le insistió Hermione, haciendo todo lo posible por animar a su amigo.

\- Si, hasta has ayudado a Neville, debes sentirte orgulloso amigo. – Le dijo Ron tajante.

\- Pero por mi culpa Gryffindor ha perdido siete puntos, ¡siete en una sola clase! Si esto sigue así no ganaremos la copa de la casa, y lo peor, por mi culpa…- Dijo Harry, aun tratando de asimilar lo sucedido.

\- ¡De eso nada! ¡Tú sigue esforzándote como siempre y no te dejes vencer por los caprichos de Snape! – Dijo la niña de cabellos castaños con seriedad.

Harry sonrió. - Gracias chicos, es estupendo contar con amigos como vosotros…-

\- Para eso estamos, ¿a qué si Hermione? –

Hermione asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa. – Venga, vamos a ver a Hagrid. –

Los tres salieron del castillo y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.

Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo…

\- ¡Atrás, Fang, atrás! -

Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta. – Hola chicos, adelante, pasad. –

Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro. Había una sola estancia, del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.

\- Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar, sentaos, estáis en casa. —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Fang, que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas, mientras que Harry, ya más animado, y Hermione, se rieron. Como Hagrid, Fang era evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.

\- Ellos dos son mis amigos, Hermione y Ron. - dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.

\- Me alegro mucho de conocerte Hermione, y a ti también Ron, conque otro Weasley…Si, Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque. –

El grupo se río, como siempre, Fred y George la liaban parda.

El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero los niños fingieron que les gustaba, mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. Y cuando tocaron el tema de Snape…

\- ¡Tonterías! ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? –

\- Te lo digo yo Hagrid, ese profesor es pura maldad. ¡Nos ha descontado siete puntos! ¡Y eso que Harry contestó correctamente a todas sus preguntas! Además, hizo la poción sencilla para curar forúnculos muy bien hecha. – Explicó Hermione, aún indignada del trato de Snape hacia Harry.

Hubo algo de silencio, hasta que repentinamente, Hagrid cambió de tema.

\- Oh es verdad, Ron, ¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales. –

Hermione bufó molesta por el repentino cambio de tema, pero no dijo nada. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charles con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de "El Profeta".

 _RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS_

 _Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos. Los duendes de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día. "Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene", declaró esta tarde un duende portavoz de Gringotts._

Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.

\- _Que curioso, justo el día de mi cumpleaños… ¿Quién intento robar lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de la cámara? O más bien, ¿Qué intentaban robar? Es decir, tampoco es que hubiera nada más dentro, ¿no?_ –

Mientras Harry y sus amigos regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar, Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid. ¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete antes de que el paquete fuera robado? ¿Dónde podía estar ahora? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?

\- _Oh…un misterio entre manos, si…esto empieza a ser emocionante_ … – Se decía a si mismo Harry desde su cerebrito.


	4. Ch7-8-Año I

Capítulo 7 – El nuevo Buscador

Cuando Harry y Hermione regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor tras acabar la clase de Astronomía, vieron a Ron, que estaba mirando el tablero de anuncios, aparentemente enfadado.

\- ¿Que pasa Ron? – Preguntó el azabache.

\- ¡Esto es indignante! – exclamaba Ron con cara de pocos amigos. - ¡Os lo digo en serio! -

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- ¡Mirad! – bufó el pelirrojo, señalando el tablero.

Harry y Hermione leyeron una nota del tablero de anuncios.

 _Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarán mañana jueves, los estudiantes de Gryffindor asistirán y aprenderán junto con los estudiantes de Slytherin._

\- ¿Y qué más da si están los de Slytherin? – preguntó el azabache encogiéndose de hombros. - Por lo menos no tendremos a Snape de profesor, así que no nos quitarán puntos por hacerlo bien. –

Hermione se puso tensa, cosa que Harry pudo notar casi de inmediato.

\- ¿Estás bien Hermione? Oye, no tienes por qué preocuparte por Malfoy y los lelos de sus amigos, si se meten con nosotros les patearemos el culo y ya. –

\- ¡Eso! – Apoyó Ron con el puño al aire.

\- No chicos, lo que pasa es que…-

\- Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? Te noto algo pálida. – Dijo Ron, quien miraba como a Hermione le salían gotas de sudor.

\- ¡Hasta mañana! – Hermione subió las escaleras como si flotara y se metió a la habitación de las chicas tras cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¿Tu sabes que le pasa? – pregunto el pelirrojo frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- No lo sé, pero me preocupa, ¿Has visto su cara? – preguntó el azabache llevándose la mano a la barbilla. - Es como si hubiera visto a Freddy Krueger. –

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

\- Un tío con el rostro desfigurado, un sombrero ajado, un jersey de rayas verdes y rojas, además de un guante de cuchillas elaborado por él mismo. – explicó Harry detalladamente.

Ron palideció al oír hablar de él, parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

\- Tranquilo, es el personaje ficticio de una película de terror... – resopló el azabache.

\- Oh, menos mal…- Dijo Ron de un suspiro.

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno del Gran Comedor, Harry pudo ver que Hermione estaba leyendo, temblorosamente, una copia de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos". El azabache ya no aguantaba más verla así, y quiso saber que le pasaba.

\- ¡Hermione por favor, dime que te pasa! – dijo el azabache, ya desesperado por ver tan nerviosa a su amiga.

\- Es que…es vergonzoso…- decía con voz temblorosa la castaña.

\- No pienso reírme de ti, ¿soy tu amigo recuerdas? – Dijo Harry en tono amable.

Hermione dio un suspiro mientras se quitaba el libro de la cara.

\- Está bien…Harry…me-me da miedo volar…- respondió con la cara pálida y gotas de sudor en la frente.

Harry se sorprendió al oír aquello. – ¿Por qué? Pero si aún no has volado, ni yo tampoco. - dijo parpadeando varias veces en pocos segundos.

\- Eh intentado aprender a usar la escoba leyendo un centenar de libros, ¡pero no hay manera! – Dijo Hermione desesperada, dejó a un lado su libro y cubrió su rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

\- No puedes aprenderlo todo por medio de los libros Hermione…- Dijo Harry dando un suspiro.

\- Pe-pero…- Intentaba decir Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

\- Mira, yo estaré a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora hazme un favor y come algo, necesitarás fuerzas para acudir a clase… – Le dijo Harry sonriente, en tono suave y afable mientras sujetaba su mano reconfortarle.

Hermione, como si estuviera hipnotizada por la bondad del muchacho y sus brillantes ojos verdosos, asintió lentamente y se puso a comer un pastel de calabaza.

En ese momento llegó el correo. Harry no había recibido una sola carta desde la nota de Hagrid del viernes pasado. Un lechuzón entregó a Neville un paquetito de parte de su abuela, lo abrió excitado y les enseñó una bola de cristal, del tamaño de una gran canica, que parecía llena de humo blanco.

\- ¡Es una Recordadora! La abuela sabe que olvido cosas y esto te dice si hay algo que te has olvidado de hacer. Mirad, uno la sujeta así, con fuerza, y si se vuelve roja... oh... es que has olvidado algo...- Decía Neville mientras intentaba recordar que había olvidado.

\- _Hm…tal vez se olvidó de su sapo Trevor, pobre Neville, es un buen chico, pero es bastante olvidadizo…-_ Pensó Harry mientras tomaba zumo de calabaza.

Aquella tarde, a las tres y media, Harry, sus amigos y los otros Gryffindors bajaron corriendo los escalones delanteros, hacia el parque, para asistir a su primera clase de vuelo, en un día claro y ventoso.

Los Slytherins ya estaban allí, y también las veinte escobas, cuidadosamente alineadas en el suelo. Harry había oído a Fred y a George Weasley quejarse de las escobas del colegio, diciendo que algunas comenzaban a vibrar si uno volaba muy alto, o que siempre volaban ligeramente torcidas hacia la izquierda.

\- _De ser así, tal vez en la escuela deberían plantearse actualizar un poco las escobas…_ \- Pensó Harry mientras miraba las escobas.

Entonces llegó la profesora, la señora Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

\- Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? Cada uno al lado de una escoba. ¡Vamos, rápido! –

Los alumnos siguieron las indicaciones de Hooch.

\- Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba, y decid…¡Arriba! -

\- ¡ARRIBA! - gritaron todos.

La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto.

\- Hermione, las escobas tienen un comportamiento similar al de los caballos, si notan que su jinete tiene miedo, estas no te obedecerán. – Le explicó Harry a su amiga en tono afable.

Hermione miró a Harry con asombro, esos datos no los encontró en ningún libro.

\- Relájate…respira hondo…debes hacerlo sin miedo…ahora. - Le indicó Harry a su amiga. – Quiero que mires fijamente tu escoba y le des la orden. –

Con mucha dificultad, Hermione trató de calmarse, y cuando dejó de temblar como gelatina volvió a gritar. - ¡Arriba! –

Y esta vez, la escoba saltó a su mano de inmediato. Hermione no se lo podía creer, lo había hecho.

\- ¡Lo Logré! Gracias Harry… - Le agradeció Hermione a su amigo azabache con una amplia sonrisa.

\- De…nada…- Dijo con una sonrisa ruborizada.

Luego, la señora Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla.

\- Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, debéis dar una fuerte patada contra el suelo. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...-

Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

\- ¡Vuelve, muchacho! – gritó la señora Hooch, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros...

Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear, deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y…

Neville quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista. La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

\- Oh no…- susurró Harry, mientras miraba con cara de preocupación el estado en el que estaba Neville.

\- La muñeca fracturada…Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse. – Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase. - No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir Quidditch. -

Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía. Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

\- Genial, ya está el idiota dando la lata…- susurro Ron fastidiado.

\- ¡Hmph! Si, empezó el show de Malfoy…- Dijo Harry de brazos cruzando en tono burlón.

\- ¿Habéis visto la cara de ese gran zoquete? – Dijo Malfoy riendo como un estúpido.

Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! - dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.

\- Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? - dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. - Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati. –

Hermione bufó molesta, Pansy le caía muy mal, a ella y a muchas otras niñas de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Mirad! Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom. - dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo la recordadora de Neville.

\- Será mejor que me la entregues de inmediato, Malfoy…- Dijo Harry con calma, pero con el rostro sombrío, así era cada vez que dialogaba con su archirrival.

Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos, las peleas entre Potter y Malfoy ya eran muy conocidas en Hogwarts, por lo menos, entre los de primer curso.

Malfoy sonrió con malignidad. - ¡Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque! ¿Qué os parece... en la copa de un árbol? –

\- Malfoy, no empecemos…- Advirtió Harry con severidad, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.

Escuchó rumores de que el rubio ya sabía volar en escoba, pero él no lo creía, hasta hoy. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó.

\- ¡Ven a buscarla, Potter! –

\- _¡Hmph! Gusano engreído, ¡ahora verás!_ – Pensó Harry mientras agarraba su escoba.

\- ¡No lo hagas Harry! ¡Ya oíste a la señora Hooch! ¡Además, no sabes volar! – Exclamaba Hermione, haciendo un intento inútil de detener a su amigo.

Pero para sorpresa de Hermione, y de todos, Harry estaba en el aire, y volaba, como si ya supiera hacerlo de toda la vida.

Malfoy se sorprendió al ver que Harry estaba en frente de él, sentado en su escoba con los brazos cruzados, bastante relajado.

\- Bueno, aquí no tienes a ese par de gorilas para protegerte, esto es entre tú y yo, ahora, ¿qué tal si me entregas la recordadora? A menos que quieras terminar el día en la enfermería…– Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado. - ¡Tch! ¡Entonces ve y atrápala Potter! –

Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba. Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban.

Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor corrieron a por él entre ovaciones. Mientras Harry alzaba el "trofeo" con orgullo.

\- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! –

Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca, la profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos.

\- Nunca... en todos mis años en Hogwarts...- La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia. - ¿¡Cómo te has atrevido!? ¡Has podido romperte el cuello! -

\- ¡No fue su culpa profesora! - Hermione trató de defender a Harry.

\- ¡Silencio Granger! –

\- Pero profesora, fue Malfoy...-

\- ¡Ya es suficiente, Weasley! Harry Potter, ven conmigo. -

En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Al azabache se le pasaban muchas cosas en la cabeza, entre ella, la terrible idea de ser expulsado.

Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar, abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella.

McGonagall se detuvo ante el aula de Encantamientos, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

\- Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?

\- ¿Wood? Pero…¿él no es el capitán de Quidditch? – Se preguntaba Harry, cada vez mas confuso.

\- Seguidme los dos. - Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

\- Entrad Aquí. –

La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.

\- ¡Fuera, Peeves! - dijo con ira la profesora. Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo.

\- _¡Que te zurzan payaso!_ – Dijo Harry mentalmente mirando a Peeves, ahora un poco más animado.

La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.

\- Harry, éste es Oliver Wood. –

\- Lo sé profesora, es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch. – Dijo Harry.

\- Así es, Wood…te he encontrado un buscador. – Dijo McGonagall, con aparente emoción.

La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite. Harry se quedó boquiabierto, completamente incrédulo.

\- ¿Está segura, profesora? –

-¡Totalmente! ¡Este chico tiene un talento natural, nunca vi nada parecido! ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Harry? –

Harry asintió con la cabeza, aún con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, ¡después de un vuelo de quince metros! ¡Ni un rasguño! Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor. – Explicaba McGonagall con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- _No puedo creerlo…eso significa…¡que jugaré al Quidditch_! – Pensó Harry muy feliz, pasó de la desesperación a la felicidad en apenas un instante.

Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

\- ¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de Quidditch, Potter? –

\- Aún no, pero sé cómo se juega, lo leí durante el verano. Pero profesora, ¿esto quiere decir…que yo seré el buscador del equipo? – preguntó el azabache, atónito.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Hablaré de inmediato con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año. ¡Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado! Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido…No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en varias semanas...- La profesora McGonagall dijo lo último un poco deprimida.

Wood paseaba alrededor de Harry y lo observaba con atención. – Hm…tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador, es delgado, pero con una excelente condición física…Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.

La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas. ¡Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter! ¡O cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo! –

Harry, como si fuera un soldado, se puso firme. - ¡Si profesora! ¡No le fallaré! – Exclamó con determinación.

McGonagall sonrió. - Tu padre habría estado orgulloso de ti, el era un excelente jugador de Quidditch…-

Harry sonrió mucho más al oír aquello.

\- Estas de broma… – susurró Ron más que sorprendido.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamó Hermione asombrada.

Era la hora de la cena, Harry había terminado de contarle a Hermione y Ron todo lo sucedido cuando dejó el parque con la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¡Te han nombrado buscador del equipo! – Dijo finalmente Hermione, muy feliz.

Harry asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Pero los de primer año nunca... serías el jugador más joven en.…- Decía Ron, devorando una pierna de pollo.

\- Un siglo, Wood me lo dijo. - terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Harry, no conozco a nadie que se lo merezca más que tú. – Dijo Hermione poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Gra-gracias Hermione…- Dijo Harry sonrojado.

Ron estaba tan sorprendido e impresionado que se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto. También se percató de las rojas mejillas de Harry, así estaba cada vez que conversaba con Hermione.

\- Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene, pero no se lo digáis a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto. –

Los gemelos Weasley aparecieron en el comedor, vieron a Harry y se acercaron rápidamente.

\- Bien hecho, Wood nos lo contó, nosotros también estamos en el equipo, somos golpeadores. - dijo George en voz baja.

\- Te lo aseguro, vamos a ganar la copa de Quidditch este curso. No la ganamos desde que Charlie se fue, pero el equipo de este año será muy bueno, tienes que hacerlo bien, Harry, Wood casi saltaba cuando nos lo contó. - dijo Fred.

\- Bueno, tenemos que irnos, nuestro colega Lee Jordan cree que ha descubierto un nuevo pasadizo secreto, fuera del colegio. – siguió George.

\- Seguro que es el que hay detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy, que nosotros encontramos en nuestra primera semana. -

Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.

\- ¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles? -

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada. – Vaya, vaya, el señor Malfoy es mucho más valiente ahora que ha vuelto a tierra firme y tiene a sus queridos gorilas cubriendo sus espaldas…- dijo en tono burlón con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ron tenía unas ganas locas de rodar por los suelos entre risas.

Malfoy gruñó. - ¡Nos veremos cuando quieras Potter! Esta noche, si quieres…Un duelo de magos, sólo varitas, nada de contacto. -

Harry se emocionó al pensarlo, el leyó sobre los duelos de magos, y le excitaba tener uno.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el rubio arrastrando las palabras. Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad? –

\- Por supuesto que si Malfoy, será un placer esparcir tus sesos por el patio…- Respondió Harry, muy entusiasmado ante la idea.

\- ¡Harry! – Le llamó la atención Hermione.

\- No literalmente Hermione, es una manera de decir que acepto…- Dijo Harry rodando los ojos, haciendo que su amiga se calmara, pero no del todo.

\- ¡Yo seré tu segundo Harry! – Dijo Ron, tan entusiasmado como Harry.

\- Excelente…- Dijo el azabache de un susurro siniestro antes de pasar a un tono más burlón. - ¿y cuál será el tuyo serpiente? -

\- Crabbe…A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? – decía Malfoy. - Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave. -

Cuando Malfoy se fue, Hermione se levantó de su asiento para regañar a sus amigos.

\- ¿¡Pero en qué demonios estáis pensando!? – preguntó la castaña, en tono mandón. - ¡No podéis hacer eso! ¡Está prohibido! -

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de saltarse las reglas si la situación así lo requería? Y si mal no recuerdo…no fui yo quien propuso el duelo. – dijo Harry de brazos cruzados. - Ahora mismo, está en juego mi honor, no puedo negarme a acudir a la batalla. –

\- Pero…¿y si es una trampa? – preguntó Hermione con tono de preocupación.

\- Si el señorito quiere guerra, pues guerra tendrá. – Dijo Harry tajante.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Bien dicho Harry! – Exclamó Ron, apoyando a su amigo.

Hermione suspiro diciendo "hombres…" – De acuerdo, ¿como mínimo te sabes algún hechizo para el duelo? –

\- Sí, tengo algunas sorpresas, además, Ron me cubrirá las espaldas en caso de que el tramposo quiera jugármela, ¿verdad que si socio? – preguntó el azabache a su amigo pelirrojo.

\- Así es, Malfoy recibirá su merecido, ya lo verás. – Dijo Ron con el puño al aire.

\- Está bien…¿os importa si os acompaño esta noche? – Dijo Hermione en voz baja.

\- Como quieras, pero tendrás que ponerte a cubierto, ve tú a saber lo que planea Malfoy. – Dijo Harry.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, todos se habían ido a dormir, todos…a excepción de Harry y sus amigos. Los tres estaban listos para acudir al duelo.

\- Once y media…ha llegado la hora amigos. – dijo Ron.

Los tres amigos salieron por el agujero del retrato.

\- ¿Tienes la varita lista? – preguntó Harry.

\- Si. –

Harry le hizo un último recordatorio a Ron. - Recuerda, ataca al gordo usando el maleficio rechazo Flipendo, y si necesitas protegerte, utiliza Protego. -

\- Flipendo…y Protego… vale, creo que puedo hacerlo. – Dijo el pelirrojo, tratando de recordar los hechizos.

\- Si vamos a ir, debemos ser cautelosos, hay prefectos por los pasillos, además de Filch y la Señora Norris. No deben vernos o nos podrían quitar puntos. – dijo Hermione con voz seria.

\- ¿Eh? – decía Ron. - ¿Dónde está la dama gorda? –

La Dama gorda ya no estaba en el retrato.

\- Oh no…debe haberse ido a una de sus visitas nocturnas. – supuso Hermione con los nervios de punta.

\- Bueno, ya volverá para cuando regresemos, ahora vamos, solo falta que Malfoy piense que somos unos cobardes. – resopló Harry.

\- De eso nada, el cobarde es el, ahora verá. – gruñó Ron, decidido a fastidiar a Malfoy.

Casi al final del pasillo, se escuchó unos ruidos, era una especie de respiración.

\- ¿Será la Señora Norris? —resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad.

No era la Señora Norris, era Neville, estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! – exclamaba de un salto. - ¡Hace horas que estoy aquí! –

Harry lo mandó a callar de inmediato. – Habla más despacio Neville, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? –

\- No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama... – resopló Neville con tristeza.

Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos, Neville y sus problemas recordatorios…

\- El santo y seña es "hocico de cerdo", pero ahora no te servirá de nada, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido ve tú a saber dónde. – Explicó Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo está tu muñeca? - preguntó Harry.

\- Bien, la señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto. -

\- Genial, mira Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde...- Dijo Ron, mientras se iba con Harry y Hermione.

\- ¡No me dejéis! – gritó Neville con voz temblorosa. - No quiero quedarme aquí solo, el Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces… -

\- Está bien, pero debes permanecer en silencio, no deben descubrirnos. – respondió Harry.

En cada esquina, Harry esperaba chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado.

\- ¿Dónde estará ese idiota? – bufó Harry. - ¿Encima nos va a hacer esperar? –

\- ¿Para qué hemos venido aquí? – preguntó Neville.

Ron le explicó a Neville el motivo de su visita a la Sala de trofeos, dejándolo más que sorprendido. Hermione vigilaba por los alrededores, por si aparecían Malfoy y su pandilla.

Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón.

Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy y sus bestias le tendían alguna emboscada, mientras los minutos pasaban.

El azabache empezaba a perder la paciencia. – Vale…parece que para el señor Malfoy el honor no significa nada, muy bien, ¡perfecto! – gruñía molesto.

\- Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado, como no…- susurró Ron.

Harry estaba rojo del enfado, apretando los dientes, pensando que su archirrival lo había dejado tirado, a él y a su amigo. Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar.

\- ¡Hmph! Ya era hora, empezaba a aburrirme…- Dijo Harry, ya con la varita preparada.

Pero no era Malfoy.

\- Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro, pueden estar escondidos en un rincón…- Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris.

Sin perder más tiempo, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch.

\- ¡Por aquí! ¡Rápido! – señaló Harry entre susurros a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras.

Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos, súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura. Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo.

\- ¡CORRED! - exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía.

Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos.

\- Uff…ha faltado poco… - dijo Ron apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad.

\- Lo sabía…lo sabía… - añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho.

Harry recobró un poco el aliento, pero ahora mismo estaba muy enfadado. – ¡Ese cretino! –

El grupo se giró para ver a Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreve esa maldita serpiente a faltar a su palabra!? ¿¡A dejarnos tirados de esta manera!? – gruñía el azabache con rabia. - Hemos cumplido, acudimos a un duelo, a una batalla de honor, y el…se a reído de nosotros…- Dijo lo último con el rostro sombrío.

\- Es un cobarde…debí imaginar que no acudiría…- Dijo Ron, tratando aún de recobrar el aliento.

\- Deberíamos regresar a la torre Gryffindor, antes de meternos en más problemas…- sugirió un tembloroso Neville.

\- Malfoy te engañó, te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos, Malfoy debió de avisarle. – Hermione sacó su hipótesis dirigiéndose a Harry.

El azabache golpeó la pared con su puño. – ¡Voy a arrancarle la cabeza! Esto no se va a quedar así Draco Malfoy…lo vas a lamentar…- Decía entre dientes, muy furioso.

No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos. Era Peeves, los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría.

\- Cállate, Peeves, por favor... este no es un buen momento…- Pidió Hermione, entre sudores de miedo.

Peeves cacareó. - ¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito. -

\- No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor… - Le pidió Hermione al poltergeist con desesperación.

\- Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo. Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis. –

\- ¡Quítate de en medio! - ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves.

\- ¡Ron! ¡No! – Gritó Harry, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS! -

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Corred! ¡Vamos! – Exclamo Harry para que los demás le siguieran.

Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No se abre! ¡Esto es el final! - gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta.

\- ¡A un lado Ron! – Le dijo Harry a su amigo, sacó su varita y usó un conjuro. - ¡Alohomora! –

El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.

\- ¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? Rápido, ¡dímelo! - decía Filch.

\- Di "por favor". -

\- No me fastidies, Peeves, ¡dime adónde fueron! –

\- No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta voz.

\- Muy bien... por favor. -

\- ¡NADA! – gritó Peeves entre risas. - ¡Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor! -

Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.

\- Bien, se están alejando…creo que nos vamos a librar de esta... – Suspiró Harry ahora un poco aliviado.

\- Ha-Ha-Harry…- susurró Neville muy asustado.

El azabache rodó los ojos exasperado. - Oh vamos Neville, no es momento para…-

Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla, aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.

No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido. Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo.

Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos. Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa.

\- ¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA! – Gritó Harry, y tan pronto como lo hizo, el grupo salió de la habitación, cerrándola de un portazo.

Corrieron por los pasillos, y subieron por la gran escalinata, sorprendentemente, no fueron interceptados por ningún prefecto u profesor.

No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.

\- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? - Les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.

\- No importa... ¡Hocico de cerdo! ¡Hocico de cerdo! - jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar.

Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones. Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, se había desmayado.

\- ¿¡Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio!? —dijo finalmente Ron.

Hermione había recuperado un poco el aliento. - ¿No visteis lo que había debajo de él? –

\- ¿El suelo? Me temo que no, apenas tuve tiempo de fijarme, ¿que había? -

\- Estaba encima de una trampilla, es evidente que está vigilando algo…-

\- Hm…¿que estará vigilando? -

\- No lo sé…pero por hoy creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente, me voy a la cama, antes de que nos maten, o peor, nos expulsen. – Dijo la castaña algo enfadada.

Hermione subió a su habitación, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Amigo…creo que Hermione necesita ordenar sus prioridades…- resopló Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Si, pero ella es así. – Dijo Harry sonriente, después de todo lo que había pasado se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar. Con la ayuda de Ron, Harry subió a Neville a la habitación y lo dejaron tirado en su cama, mientras que ellos se iban a dormir.

El perro vigilaba algo...¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.

Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba aquel paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece, el cual sacaron de Gringotts.

Capítulo 8 – ¡Un Trol en las mazmorras!

Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente. Cada vez que Harry lo miraba con la cara sombría, este se ponía más pálido de lo normal y salía corriendo, el azabache estaba tan furioso con el que, si tuviera al rubio delante, sería capaz de arrancarle el cabezón de cuajo.

Harry les habló a Hermione y Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.

\- ¡Debe tratarse de algo muy valioso! – Exclamó Ron.

\- O muy peligroso…- seguido de Hermione.

\- O tal vez ambas cosas, la cuestión es que debe tratarse de ese paquete. –opinó Harry.

Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.

Pasó una semana, y Harry seguía molesto con Malfoy, bueno, en realidad, siempre está molesto con él, pero aún más por su cobardía al no presentarse al duelo. Quería venganza, y para su suerte, tuvo la ocasión de "vengarse" de él.

Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas. Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino.

Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía…

 _¡NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA! Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000, pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de Quidditch a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._

 _Profesora McGonagall_

Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría.

\- ¿Que es Harry? – Preguntó Hermione, con los ojos bien abiertos observando el paquete, al igual que Ron.

Harry estaba tan feliz que no podía hablar, le dio la carta a Hermione para que la leyera con Ron.

\- ¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron con envidia

\- ¡Extraordinario! Definitivamente McGonagall confía en ti Harry. – Dijo Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado. Malfoy y sus "gorilas" pasaban por allí, pero al ver a Harry con su rostro sombrío, apretando los dientes, enfadado y con la varita ya en su mano, decidieron salir corriendo.

\- ¡Eso, vete de aquí cobarde! – Le gritó Ron, el también seguía molesto con Malfoy por su falta de respeto.

\- Algún día…algún día lamentará habernos dejado tirados…- dijo Harry entre dientes, mientras volvía a guardarse la varita de mala gana.

Durante aquel día, Harry tuvo que esforzarse por atender a las clases, afortunadamente, logró cumplir con su deber. Su mente volvía al dormitorio, donde su escoba nueva estaba debajo de la cama, o se iba al campo de Quidditch, donde aquella misma noche se pondría a prueba. Durante la cena comió sin darse cuenta de lo que tragaba, y luego se apresuró a subir con Ron, además de Hermione, aprovechando que estaban ellos solos en la torre, para sacar por fin, a la Nimbus 2.000 de su paquete.

\- Oh…- suspiró Ron, cuando la escoba rodó sobre la colcha de la cama de Harry. Pulida y brillante, con el mango de caoba, tenía una larga cola de ramitas rectas y, escrito en letras doradas "Nimbus 2.000".

\- Es muy bonita…- Dijo Hermione, quien ya le estaba cogiendo el gusto a las escobas.

Cerca de las siete, Harry salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia el campo de Quidditch. Nunca había estado en el estadio deportivo. Había cientos de asientos elevados en tribunas alrededor del terreno de juego, para que los espectadores estuvieran a suficiente altura para ver lo que ocurría

En cada extremo del campo había tres postes dorados con aros en la punta. Le recordaron los palitos de plástico con los que los niños muggles hacían burbujas, sólo que éstos eran de quince metros de alto. Demasiado deseoso de volver a volar antes de que llegara Wood, Harry montó en su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo.

Qué sensación, subió hasta los postes dorados y luego bajó con rapidez al terreno de juego. La Nimbus 2.000 iba donde él quería con sólo tocarla.

\- ¡Eh, Potter, baja! –

Había llegado el capitán Oliver Wood, quien llevaba una caja grande de madera debajo del brazo. Harry aterrizó cerca de él.

\- ¡Excelente! Ya veo lo que quería decir McGonagall, realmente tienes un talento natural. - dijo Wood, con los ojos brillantes.

\- Ah, me imagino que en esa caja llevas las pelotas, ¿no es así? –

\- Por supuesto, tú me dijiste que ya sabes todo sobre el Quidditch. –

\- Si, pero aún no eh tenido la oportunidad de ponerme a prueba de manera práctica. –

\- Bien, esto será más sencillo entonces. Pero, como está oscureciendo, no sacaré la Snitch, en vez de eso vamos a probar con unas pocas de éstas. –

El capitán sacó una bolsa con pelotas de golf de su bolsillo y, unos pocos minutos más tarde, Wood y Harry estaban en el aire. Wood tiraba las pelotas de golf lo más fuertemente que podía en todas las direcciones, para que Harry las atrapara. Éste no perdió ni una y Wood estaba más que impresionado. Después de media hora se hizo de noche y no pudieron continuar.

\- ¡La copa de Quidditch llevará nuestro nombre este año! No me sorprendería que resultaras ser mejor jugador que Charles Weasley. Él podría jugar en el equipo de Inglaterra si no se hubiera ido a cazar dragones. - dijo Wood lleno de alegría mientras regresaban al castillo.

\- Oliver…Charlie no caza dragones, los cuida. – Corrigió Harry a su capitán.

\- Oh, bueno, lo que sea. ¡En marcha! –

Tal vez fue porque estaba ocupado tres noches a la semana con las prácticas de Quidditch, además de todo el trabajo del colegio, la razón por la que Harry se sorprendió al comprobar que ya llevaba dos meses en Hogwarts.

El castillo era mucho más su casa de lo que nunca había sido Privet Drive. Sus clases, también, eran cada vez más interesantes, todos los profesores estaban asombrados por los conocimientos y habilidades del joven mago, todos, a excepción de Snape, el simplemente le tenía manía a Harry.

En la mañana de Halloween se despertaron con el delicioso aroma de calabaza asada flotando por todos los pasillos. Lo mejor fue que el profesor Flitwick anunció en su clase de Encantamientos que pensaba que ya estaban listos para empezar a hacer volar objetos, algo que todos se morían por hacer desde que vieron cómo hacía volar el sapo de Neville.

El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Neville, no es que le cayera mal, es que Harry prefería estar al lado de Hermione, pero a ella le tocó sentarse junto con Ron.

\- Y ahora no os olvidéis de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando. Agitar y golpear, recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no os olvidéis nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo "ese" en lugar de "efe" y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho. – dijo con voz aguda el profesor, subido a sus libros, como de costumbre.

\- _Hm…interesante…-_ Pensó Harry, con ganas de empezar, siempre le gusta la parte práctica.

Todos empezaron a proceder a realizar el hechizo.

\- Wingardium Leviosa. – Dijo el azabache con calma, apuntando su varita hacia su pluma, y esta, empezó a flotar en el aire, como si Harry tuviera control total sobre ella.

\- ¡OH! ¡EXTRAORDINARIO! ¡MARAVILLOSO! ¡ESPLENDIDO! ¡Mirad todos! ¡El señor Potter lo ha conseguido! – gritaba el profesor Flitwick emocionado mientras daba brincos de alegría desde sus libros.

Hermione, quien estaba ayudando a Ron a hacer el encantamiento correctamente, le sonrió desde su asiento, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Harry, quien se sonrojó al ver su feliz rostro.

En la fiesta de la noche de Halloween, todos estaban reunidos en el gran comedor, todos, a excepción de Harry. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, y eso, preocupaba mucho a Hermione, quien estaba ya sentada en la mesa, con Ron al frente, él estaba más tranquilo, o tal vez no, de todos modos, ahí estaba, comiendo pastel de calabaza.

\- No te preocupes, llegará en cualquier momento…- Decía el pelirrojo con la boca llena.

Hermione estaba tensa, y con un libro, golpeó a Ron en la cabeza tras levantarse de un salto.

\- ¿¡Quieres parar de comer ya!? ¡Tu mejor amigo no aparece! – Gritó Hermione.

\- ¿¡Pero yo que culpa tengo!? Es decir, no lo entiendo, hoy todo le ha salido a pedir de boca, sin embargo, ¡se marcha sin decirnos nada! – se quejó Ron, sobándose la cabeza.

\- Ay…esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada… ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – Decía Hermione con las manos en la cabeza, empezaba a angustiarse.

De repente, el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor, con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba.

\- Un trol... en las mazmorras...Pensé que debía saberlo...- Y se desplomó en el suelo.

Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.

\- ¡Prefectos! ¡Conducid a vuestros grupos a los dormitorios, de inmediato! – Exclamó el director.

Percy estaba en su elemento. - ¡Seguidme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitáis temer al trol si seguís mis órdenes! Ahora, venid conmigo. Haced sitio, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto! –

\- ¡Esto es imposible! ¿¡Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol!? —preguntó una alarmada Hermione, mientras subían por la escalera.

\- No tengo ni idea, se supone que los trolls son idiotas, tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar, como broma de Halloween. – Ron sacó a relucir su hipótesis.

Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones. Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Hermione se paralizó de repente.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Acabo de acordarme! ¡Harry! – Exclamó Hermione.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Harry? –

\- ¡Él no sabe lo del trol! –

\- ¿¡Que!? Oh, maldita sea, está bien, pero que no nos vea Percy. -

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca de la escuela, Harry se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, haciendo deberes. El azabache tenía sus propias razones para no celebrar nada este día, una razón, la cual, para él era una punzada en su corazón.

En ese momento, pudo escuchar como algo estaba golpeando la puerta de la biblioteca bruscamente.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Quién demonios está haciendo escandalo? – murmuró Harry de mal humor al aire.

De repente, un trol enfurecido, apareció tras destrozar la puerta, era bien feo. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.

\- ¡Hmph! ¿Qué hace un estúpido troll en el colegio? ¡Bah! El día de hoy no estoy de humor grandullón, así que te sugiero que te largues de aquí…- le sugirió Harry al trol con la cara sombría.

El trol gruñó y se fue a por Harry.

\- Oh, lo había olvidado, fíjate, resulta que es imposible razonar con troles, ni hablar…- Harry empuñó su varita y se preparó para enfrentar al troll.

La gigantesca bestia empezó a coger sillas y mesas para lanzárselas al azabache, pero este las esquivaba con elegancia y agilidad.

Con unos movimientos de varita, Harry hizo flotar unas sillas y se las lanzó al troll por medio de "Depulso", pero estas se hicieron trizas, apenas dañaron al monstruo. Entonces el troll empezó a coger estanterías para lanzárselas al joven mago, pero este las detenía con el encantamiento levitatorio y se las devolvía con un fuerte "Depulso".

\- Esta bien, necesitaré algo más pesado. – Harry alzó la vista, arriba, en el techo, había la estatua de lo que parecía una gárgola bastante fea. Harry tiró de ella con "Wingardium Leviosa" y la dejó caer encima de la cabeza del troll, haciendo que se tambaleara.

\- Es hora de acabar con esto…¡EXPELLIARMUS! – gritó el azabache. Una potente ráfaga roja amarillenta salió de la varita de Harry, chochando de lleno contra el Trol, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Harry se acercó un poco al trol para ver si seguía vivo, este le escuchó respirar, confirmando así sus dudas. – Bien, descansa, pronto llegarán los profesores, no creo que dejen pasar desapercibido todo este desastre…-

En ese momento, Hermione y Ron aparecieron en la entrada destrozada.

\- ¡Harry! – Hermione corrió a por el azabache, dándole un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que se pusiera rojo como el tomate.

\- Harry…tú lo has…- Decía Ron, incrédulo al ver que troll había sido derrotado.

\- ¡Bah! Por mi como si es Merlín, si me molestan, peor para ellos. - Dijo Harry contundente.

Los profesores no tardaron en llegar, al ver que el troll estaba fuera de combate, estos estaban con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Snape se inclinó sobre el trol, la profesora McGonagall miraba a Hermione, a Ron y Harry. Nunca la habían visto tan enfadada, tenía los labios blancos.

\- ¿¡En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos!? ¿¡Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios!? - dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada.

Antes de que Hermione y Ron hablaran, Harry se les adelantó.

\- Profesora, mis amigos acaban de llegar, si alguien aquí es responsable soy yo. –

Los amigos de Harry le vieron sorprendidos.

\- No sé si me va a creer, yo estaba en la biblioteca, me salté la fiesta de Halloween para estudiar, de repente, ese trol apareció destrozando las puertas. Me enfrenté a él y le gané. – Dijo simplemente.

Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Mientras que a McGonagall parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó McGonagall, tratando de asimilar la situación.

\- Harry era el único que estaba aquí profesora. – explicaba Hermione, con bastante calma. - Ron y yo estábamos preocupados porque no había aparecido durante la cena de Halloween. Cuando supimos lo del troll, fuimos a buscarlo para alertarle, pero al llegar aquí, el trol ya había sido derrotado. -

\- ¿Me están diciendo que un estudiante de primer año ha sido capaz de derrotar a un trol de la montaña? – Preguntó Snape alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Es la verdad! ¡Harry a derrotado al trol! De eso no cabe ninguna duda. – Dijo Ron en tono serio, rara vez se le ve así.

McGonagall se acercó a Harry. – ¿Estás seguro que así fue, Potter? –

\- Así es profesora, aunque lamento haber roto aquella estatua de la gárgola, la usé para debilitar al trol, después tuve que lanzarle un Expelliarmus para dejarlo fuera de combate. – Explicó Harry el método que utilizó para dejar KO al trol.

Snape parecía incrédulo, como negándose a aceptar la realidad. Harry lo miró, y vio que tenía una herida en la pierna, pero decidió no preguntar nada, no era el momento apropiado.

\- Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero…voy a conceder veinte puntos a Gryffindor por tu hazaña Harry, no se ve todos los días algo así. El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto, podéis iros. – Dijo la profesora con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, parecía fascinada con lo que Harry había logrado.

Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta llegar cerca de la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Has derrotado a un trol! ¡Has derrotado a un trol! ¡Y tu solo! – gritaba Ron, saltando de alegría.

\- ¡A sido extraordinario Harry! Pero…¿Por qué no estabas en la fiesta? Yo no me creo que sea por motivos de estudio simplemente…- Dijo Hermione, pensativa.

Harry se detuvo, y al girarse, pudieron ver que él tenía los ojos brillando, como queriendo llorar. - ¿Sa-sabéis que día es hoy? – preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

\- E-es el 31 de octubre…el día de Halloween, todo el mundo lo sabe... – Dijo Ron, preocupado al ver el rostro de Harry.

\- Esto tal vez no lo sepáis, pero…mis padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort durante la noche de Halloween…- Dijo Harry mientras miraba al techo, derramando una lagrima.

Hermione y Ron ignoraron el hecho de Harry pronunció el nombre de "El que no debe ser nombrado", pero se tensaron, aquello no lo sabían.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de celebrar este día? – preguntaba el azabache entre susurros tristes. - Yo sinceramente no puedo…no…-

Hermione comenzó a llorar. – Oh Harry…-

La chica de cabellos castaños abrazó a Harry con compasión.

\- Lo siento mucho amigo…no lo sabíamos…- Dijo Ron muy triste.

\- ¿Veis porque os digo que los libros no lo saben todo de mí? Por cosas como esta… - Dijo finalmente el azabache, cabizbajo y con las lágrimas resbalando en sus mejillas.

Tras compartir un momento de tristeza, los tres regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, para sentarse en la chimenea, tratando de animar a Harry, diciéndole lo increíble que realmente era el hecho de ser quien derrotó al trol.

Hermione y Ron le contaron a Harry que mientras le buscaban, vieron a Snape entrando en el pasillo del tercer piso.

\- Hm…eso podría explicar la herida…- Dijo Harry, ahora más calmado.

\- ¿Herida? – Dijeron los dos amigos de Harry al unísono.

\- Si, pude ver que tenía la pierna herida. De ser cierto lo que me estáis contando, creo que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas durante la fiesta, tal vez con el fin de buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí la bestia. Y apuesto a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención…- Harry sacó su hipótesis.

\- Pero…eso no es posible. Entiendo que sea un señor desagradable, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando. – Dijo Hermione tratando de razonar.

\- En serio Hermione, ¿tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido? Lo que Harry dice tiene mucho sentido, creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro? – Dijo Ron.

Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza, ahora, esperando con ganas de que vuelva la jornada de Quidditch, donde por primera vez, el jugaría con el equipo.


	5. Ch9-10-Año I

Capítulo 9 – Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Y llegó por fin, el sábado. Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento, Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Si Gryffindor ganaba, pasarían a ser segundos en el campeonato de las casas. Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry, porque Wood había decidido que sería su arma secreta.

No obstante, la noticia de que iba a jugar como buscador se había filtrado, arruinando parte de los planes.

El joven mago estaba ya mucho más animado, olvidando el mal trago que pasó en Halloween. A la hora del desayuno, el Gran Comedor estaba inundado por el delicioso aroma de las salchichas fritas y las alegres charlas de todos, que esperaban un buen partido de Quidditch.

\- Seguro que hoy aplastamos a esas odiosas serpientes Harry. – Dijo Ron mientras bebía zumo de calabaza.

\- ¿Contigo de buscador? Eso es seguro. – seguido de Hermione, quien comía un pastel de caldero.

\- Bueno, es la primera vez que voy a jugar, sin embargo, estoy más que preparado, hoy por fin podré poner a prueba los resultados de los entrenamientos. – Dijo Harry, muy contento, mientas tomaba unas tostadas.

A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio estaba reunido alrededor del campo de Quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse, pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbers había estropeado, el cual decía "¡Potter, presidente!".

Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.

Mientras tanto, en los vestuarios, Harry y el resto del equipo se estaban cambiando para ponerse las túnicas color escarlata de Quidditch, al azabache le encantaba el uniforme del equipo.

Wood se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio. - ¡Bueno, chicos! –

\- ¡Y chicas! - añadió la cazadora Angelina Johnson.

\- ¡Si, y chicas también! ¡Éste es…! –

\- ¡El grande! - dijo Fred Weasley.

\- ¡El que estábamos esperando! - dijo George.

\- Nos sabemos de memoria el discurso de Oliver, estábamos en el equipo el año pasado… —dijo Fred a Harry suspirando.

\- ¡Callaos los dos! ¡Este es el mejor equipo que Gryffindor ha tenido en muchos años! ¡Y vamos a ganar! –

\- ¡SI! - exclamaron los leones de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Ya es la hora! ¡Buena suerte a todos! – Dijo Wood con el corazón en el pecho.

Harry siguió a Fred y George fuera del vestuario y pisó el terreno de juego entre vítores y aplausos.

La señora Hooch hacía de árbitro, ella estaba en el centro del campo, esperando a los dos equipos, con su escoba en la mano.

\- ¡Bien, quiero un partido limpio y sin problemas, por parte de todos! —dijo cuando estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor. Harry notó que parecía dirigirse especialmente al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint, un muchacho de quinto año.

El joven mago alzó la vista y vio el estandarte brillando sobre la muchedumbre, "¡Potter, presidente!".

\- _¿Presidente? No gracias, no me gusta mucho la política…-_ Dijo Harry divertido desde su mente, mientras observaba la pancarta, aunque muy contento porque su casa le estaba brindando el máximo apoyo. Alzó el brazo para responder a los saludos de sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron.

\- ¡Montad en vuestras escobas, por favor! – Ordenó Hooch.

Los jugadores montaron en sus escobas, la señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata.

Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire, y estaban muy lejos.

\- ¡Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor! ¡Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven! Y, a propósito…¡también es muy guapa! –

\- ¡JORDAN! – Exclamó la profesora McGonagall un poco roja, ella estaba sentada al lado de Lee Jordan, amigo de los gemelos Weasley y comentarista de los partidos.

\- Lo siento, profesora...¡Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet! El gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y…. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡GOL DE GRYFFINDOR! –

Los gritos de los de Gryffindor llenaron el aire frío, junto con los silbidos y quejidos de Slytherin.

\- ¡Eh! Dejadme sitio. – dijo un semigigante.

\- ¡Hagrid! - Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.

\- Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña, pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la Snitch, ¿no? – preguntó el guardabosques.

\- No, Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer. – Dijo Ron, mientras se concentraba en el partido.

Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la Snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.

\- ¡Mantente apartado hasta que veas la Snitch! ¡No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo! - Le dijo Wood.

Harry bufó, él quería moverse ya.

Cuando Angelina anotó un punto, Harry dio unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la Snitch. En un momento vio un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de uno de los gemelos Weasley; en otro, una bludger decidió perseguirlo, como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero Harry la esquivó y Fred salió a atraparla.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Harry? - tuvo tiempo de gritarle, mientras lanzaba la bludger con furia hacia Marcus Flint.

\- ¡Slytherin toma posesión! El cazador Pucey esquiva dos Bludgers, a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la Snitch? - decía Lee Jordan

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la quaffle, demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

\- _¡Ahí está!_ \- Dijo el azabache entusiasmado desde su mente.

En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto, nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la Snitch.

Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar. Harry era más veloz que Higgs, podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante, aumentó su velocidad y…

Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas...Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, afortunadamente, Harry a penas se movió de donde estaba.

\- ¡Falta! - gritaron los Gryffindors.

\- ¡Será salvaje! - gritó Hermione, muy enfadada agitando el puño.

\- ¡Eres un cerdo Flint! – rugió Ron, muy furioso.

La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre para Gryffindor. en el poste de gol. Pero con toda la confusión, la Snitch dorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.

\- _¡Hmph! ¡Muy propio de estos idiotas, bien, ahora verán!_ – Pensó Harry antes de volver a ir a por la Snitch.

Harry esquivó otra bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.

Sucedió de nuevo, era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo, pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes.

 _\- ¿¡Que está pasado!? ¡Es como si mi escoba estuviera fuera de control! ¡Maldita sea!_ – pensaba Harry, mientras luchaba por recuperar el control sobre su escoba.

\- No sé qué está haciendo Harry, si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede…- murmuró Hagrid mientras miraba con sus binoculares.

De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y el joven mago quedó colgando.

\- ¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Seamus.

\- ¡No puede ser! Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa...- dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa.

Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.

\- ¿Qué haces Hermione? - Preguntó Ron, aún preocupado por la situación de su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Snape...- Dijo Hermione con el rostro sombrío.

Ron cogió los binoculares, Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.

\- ¡Está haciendo algo... un mal de ojo a la escoba! —dijo la castaña enfadada.

\- ¿¡Qué podemos hacer!? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras miraba.

\- ¡Yo me encargaré, tu espera aquí! –

Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras.

Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba, un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo. Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna, Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.

Harry miró que su escoba ya no se tambaleaba y, aprovechando sus grandes habilidades, subió a su escoba sin problemas y pudo seguir.

\- _¿Qué habrá pasado? Bueno, ya tendré tiempo para averiguarlo, ahora, ¡debo coger la Snitch!_ – Pensó Harry mientras incrementaba la velocidad del vuelo.

Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio de nuevo a la Snitch. El joven mago se lució al subirse sobre su escoba como si fuera un monopatín sin ruedas, y con maestría cogió la Snitch, saltando de nuevo sobre su escoba y agitando la pelotita dorada con orgullo.

\- ¡La tengo! ¡Tengo la Snitch! – Gritó Harry con orgullo.

Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado, con McGonagall dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a Snape. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. Mientras que Harry, se ganó una sonora ovación por parte de casi todos.

\- _¡Si!_ \- exclamó Harry mentalmente, riéndose como un estúpido.

Más tarde, los tres amigos fueron a ver a Hagrid a su cabaña. El semigigante les invitó a tomar té fuerte.

\- ¡Era Snape! ¡Hermione y yo lo vimos! ¡Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba! ¡Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima! - explicaba Ron con enfado.

\- ¡Tonterías! ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape? – Preguntó el semigigante bastante alterado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry optó por contarle la verdad.

\- Descubrimos algo sobre él, trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en la noche de Halloween. - explicaba Harry. - El perro lo mordió, nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando. –

Hagrid dejó caer la tetera. - ¿Qué sabéis de Fluffy? –

\- ¿Fluffy? – Preguntaron los tres, alzando las cejas.

\- Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...¡Bueno, no me preguntéis más! ¡Es alto secreto! - dijo con rudeza Hagrid. -

\- ¡Pero Snape trató de robarlo! – se quejó Ron.

\- ¡Bobadas! ¡Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así! – Exclamó Hagrid.

\- Entonces, ¿¡por qué trató de matar a Harry!? —gritó Hermione.

Los acontecimientos de aquel día habían hecho que Hermione tuviera una opinión muy firme sobre Snape, él era malo, no como profesor, sino como persona.

\- ¡Conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid! ¡He leído todo sobre ellos! ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi! –

\- Si Hermione dice que es así, pues es así, yo no tengo nada más que añadir…- Dijo Harry, apoyando la versión de su amiga.

\- Os digo que estáis equivocados. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera…¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, os estáis metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvidaos de ese perro y olvidad lo que está vigilando. ¡En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel! – Exclamó Hagrid, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata.

\- Oh…Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no? – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.

Capítulo 10 – Una ambición imposible

Se acercaba la Navidad. Una mañana de mediados de diciembre Hogwarts se descubrió cubierto por dos metros de nieve. El lago estaba sólidamente congelado y los gemelos Weasley fueron castigados por hechizar varias bolas de nieve para que siguieran a Quirrell y lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de su turbante. Todos estaban impacientes de que empezaran las vacaciones.

Harry seguía manteniendo su reputación de estudiante prodigio, junto con Hermione, aprendiendo y realizando hechizos más rápidos de que otros. Sin embargo, Pociones seguía siendo un dolor de cabeza, teniendo a Snape de profesor. Por mucho que ambos se esforzaban, el jefe de la casa Slytherin no elogiaba su labor como merecían.

\- Me da mucha lástima, toda esa gente que tendrá que quedarse a pasar la Navidad en Hogwarts, porque no los quieren en sus casas. - dijo Draco Malfoy, en una de las clases de Pociones.

\- _Huy sí, me imagino que tus padres deben estar tan encantados contigo, que para evitar que sigas exigiéndoles chuches por correo te están insistiendo en que regreses. Mira, si es así, mejor quédate en tu bendita casa por el resto del año, nos harías un gran favor a todos…_ \- Pensaba Harry bufando, mientras seguía elaborando una poción herbicida.

Era verdad que Harry no iría a Privet Drive para las fiestas como en principio el temía. La profesora McGonagall había pasado la semana antes, haciendo una lista de los alumnos que iban a quedarse allí para Navidad, y el azabache puso su nombre de inmediato.

\- _Me pregunto, si cabe dentro de lo posible quedarme en Hogwarts también por verano...-_ Pensó detenidamente el muchacho de cicatriz de rayo.

No se sentía triste, ya que probablemente ésa sería la mejor Navidad de su vida. Ron y sus hermanos también se quedaban, porque el señor y la señora Weasley se marchaban a Rumania, a visitar a Charles.

Para descontento de Harry, Hermione se iría a pasar las navidades con sus padres. Al azabache le habría gustado pasar las navidades también con ella, pero no sería justo, la navidad es para pasarla en familia, y ella, debe de estar allí, con sus padres…

\- _Es mejor que disfrute de estar con ellos todo lo posible, después de todo, no los puede ver durante su estancia en Hogwarts...-_ pensaba Harry con algo de tristeza, pero comprensión.

Cuando abandonaron los calabozos, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.

\- Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las ramas.

\- No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron. –

Harry y Hermione sonrieron al ver el gesto de su amigo, pero en ese momento, se escuchó una fría y gangosa voz, era de un idiota.

\- ¿¡Te importaría quitarte de en medio!? ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? - decía una mas que aburrida voz. - Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts...Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia. –

Si, era Draco (Dragón :V) Malfoy.

\- ¡TU! – Gruñó Ron, con ganas de callar a Malfoy de un puñetazo, pero Harry lo detuvo.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya…tienes valor viendo hasta aquí Malfoy…después de lo que pasó…la última vez…- susurraba Harry con la cara sombría, esbozando una sonrisa malvada, de oreja a oreja.

Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Malfoy y sus gorilas se estremecieron de miedo.

\- Bien…ahora que ya estás aquí, ¡es hora de ajustar cuentas! – Dijo Harry rugiendo, mientras se ajustaba los nudillos.

\- ¿¡Quieres pelea Potter!? – gritó Malfoy con la voz un poco temblorosa.

\- Esa no es la pregunta Malfoy, la cuestión es, ¿Vas a pelear conmigo esta vez? ¿Oh volverás a salir corriendo como el cobarde que eres? – Preguntó el azabache de forma orgullosa.

Malfoy gruñó. - ¡No te tengo miedo Potter! –

El rubio se lanzó a por Harry, dispuesto a pelearse con él, pero…

\- Señor Malfoy…- Dijo una voz fría de un susurro.

Al mirar, todos se dieron cuenta de quién era. El profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

\- ¿Que está haciendo…señor Malfoy? – preguntó Snape frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Pues…-

\- ¡Iba a pegarle a Harry! – Exclamó Hagrid.

\- Pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts...señor Malfoy…acompáñeme…usted y yo tendremos una pequeña charla sobre modales…- dijo Snape con una mirada amenazadora, dirigida a Malfoy.

Snape cogió a Malfoy de la parte trasera de su túnica, y se lo llevó a rastras, de regreso al castillo, seguido por el par de gorilas que tiene por guardaespaldas.

\- Vaya…por una vez, Snape hace algo bueno, ¿no? – Dijo Hermione, aun mirando como Snape se llevaba al rubio arrastrándolo por el suelo nevado como si fuera un saco de patatas.

\- ¡Tch! ¡Eso no cambia nada! Ni siquiera tiene el valor de descontarle puntos a su casa, sigue actuando en su conveniencia. – Dijo Ron tajante.

\- Ah…es una pena, quería partirle la nariz a Malfoy. – bufó Harry.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Eso no se hace! – le reprochó Hagrid a su pequeño amigo.

\- Pero si se lo merece, lleva fastidiándonos desde que empezó el curso, es lo peor que me eh encontrado en Hogwarts, es incluso más idiota que Peeves. – protestó Harry rodando los ojos.

\- Bueno, ya no piensen más en Malfoy, como mínimo Snape le va a regañar, ahora, ¿qué tal si disfrutamos de la navidad eh? – sugirió el semigigante.

Desde que a Hagrid se le escapara el tema, Harry y sus amigos se pasaron horas investigando en la biblioteca, buscando a Nicolás Flamel.

Hermione elaboró una lista de títulos y temas que habían decidido investigar, mientras Ron se paseaba entre una fila de libros y los sacaba al azar.

Harry se acercó a la Sección Prohibida, preguntándose si Flamel podría estar allí, lamentablemente, hacía falta un permiso especial, firmado por un profesor, para mirar alguno de los libros de aquella sección, cosa que era prácticamente imposible de lograr.

Allí estaban los libros con la poderosa Magia del Lado Oscuro, que nunca se enseñaba en Hogwarts y que sólo leían los alumnos mayores, que estudiaban cursos avanzados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estos libros tentaban, y mucho, la curiosidad del joven mago.

\- ¿Qué estás buscando, muchacho? – preguntó la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria.

\- Hm…¿nada? - respondió Harry, con un poco de nervios. - _Vale, no ha sido mi mejor respuesta, ¿¡porque justo ahora no se me ocurre nada mejor!?_ -

La señora Pince empuñó un plumero ante su cara. - ¡Entonces, mejor que te vayas! ¡Vamos, fuera! –

\- S-si señora… _Maldita sea, que miedo_. - Dijo Harry mientras salía corriendo de la biblioteca junto con sus amigos, en este colegio las señoras pueden ser muy estrictas.

Él, Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo en que era mejor no consultar a la señora Pince sobre Flamel. Estaban convencidos de que ella podría decírselo, pero no podían arriesgarse a que Snape se enterara de lo que estaban buscando.

Después de horas de búsqueda, libros amontonados y unos cuantos bostezos de aburrimiento, el trío se dio por vencido y decidieron dejar la búsqueda para las fiestas. Lo que realmente necesitaban era una buena investigación, sin la señora Pince pegada a sus nucas.

Ron comenzó a enseñar a Harry a jugar al ajedrez mágico. Era igual que el de los muggles, salvo que las piezas estaban vivas, lo que lo hacía muy parecido a dirigir un ejército en una batalla. El juego de Ron era muy antiguo y estaba gastado. Como todo lo que tenía, había pertenecido a alguien de su familia, en este caso a su abuelo. Sin embargo, las piezas de ajedrez viejas no eran una desventaja. Ron las conocía tan bien que nunca tenía problemas en hacerles hacer lo que quería.

\- ¡Jaque Mate! – Exclamó Ron muy feliz.

\- ¡Oh venga! ¡Esto no es posible! ¡Ya van cinco veces! – se quejó Harry, definitivamente no conseguía superar a Ron en ajedrez.

En ese momento, se vio a Hermione, bajando con su equipaje, cosa que captó la atención de Harry.

\- ¿Que estáis haciendo? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- Jugando al ajedrez mágico. – respondió el pelirrojo.

\- Ah, ya veo, bueno, vais a seguir buscando mientras no estoy, ¿verdad? Si encontráis algo, enviadme una lechuza. – dijo la castaña.

\- Pero, ¿dónde más podemos buscar? –

\- ¿En la sección prohibida? –

\- Pero está prohibido…- Dijo Ron suspirando.

\- Pues tendréis que apañároslas. – Dijo Hermione tajante.

\- No te preocupes Hermione, seguiremos buscando. - Dijo Harry.

\- Está bien, buena suerte chicos. –

Harry se acercó a Hermione y le dio un fuerte abrazo. – Que pases una feliz navidad Hermione…-

\- Gra-gracias Harry, también te deseo una feliz navidad…- Dijo Hermione sonrojada.

Tras intercambiar unas miradas sonrientes, pero con ojos brillosos, Hermione salió por el retrato, junto con su maleta, mientras que Harry seguía mirando por donde se fue.

\- Tranquilo amigo, ella volverá. – Dijo Ron mientras palmeaba la espalda del azabache amistosamente.

\- Lo sé…pero...ya me había acostumbrado a tenerla aquí con nosotros…- resopló Harry con tristeza, mirando aún por donde había salido Hermione.

Cuando comenzaron las vacaciones, Ron y Harry tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en Flamel. Tenían el dormitorio para ellos y la sala común estaba mucho más vacía que de costumbre, así que podían elegir los mejores sillones frente al fuego.

El día después de la fiesta de navidad, Harry se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! - lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.

\- Para ti también. ¡Mira esto! ¡Nos han enviado regalos! - contestó Harry maravillado ante los regalos.

\- Qué esperabas, ¿nabos? —dijo Ron, volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry.

Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito "Para Harry de Hagrid". Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada, era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.

\- _Que gran detalle, iré a darle las gracias más tarde_. – Pensó Harry sonriente. - Hm... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste? –

\- Creo que sé de quién es ése. - dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme. – Seguro que es de mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y… oh, no…te ha hecho un jersey Weasley. – gruñó tras ver el contenido del regalo de Harry.

Un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda, y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.

\- Cada año nos teje un jersey, y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro. - dijo Ron.

\- Es cálido y acogedor…- decía Harry mientras se probaba el jersey. - Dale las gracias de mi parte por favor…- dijo en tono afable, mientras empezaba a probar el pastel, que era delicioso.

El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.

\- _Hermione…ella sabe que me encantan las ranas de chocolate…_ \- Pensó Harry, sonrojándose al leer la nota.

 _Querido Harry, espero que pases una muy feliz navidad. Te dejo estas ranas de chocolate, mira, así sigues adelante con la colección de cromos._

 _Te deseo felices fiestas, espero volver a verte pronto._

 _Un beso, Hermione._

\- Hermione… _espero que mi regalo también le guste_. - Decía Harry llevándose la nota al pecho, mientras que Ron lo miraba extrañado.

Harry le había regalado a Hermione una chaqueta jean, color rosado, por navidad, además de una tarjeta deseándole las felices fiestas.

\- Oh, mira, Hermione me ha regalado una caja de Grageas Bertie Bott, luego le escribiré para darle las gracias. – Dijo Ron mientras empezaba a comer las grageas, muy entusiasmado, el siempre tan goloso.

Harry también recibió un regalo de parte de Dan y Jean, los padres de Hermione. Era un kit de cuidados dentales, tenía una pasta de dientes especial, un juego de cepillos e hilos dentales, además de enjuague vocal.

El azabache cogió la nota para leerla.

 _Uno nunca tiene la boca lo bastante bien cuidada, esperemos que esto te ayude a no tener que visitar la clínica dental tan a menudo por los dientes, si, mejor que sea de visita nomás._

 _Que pases una feliz navidad Harry. Con cariño, Dan y Jean._

\- Ah…dentistas tenían que ser, aun así, es un buen regalo, les escribiré a ellos también. – Dijo Harry sonriente.

\- ¿Oye Harry, para que es todo eso? – preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

\- Oh, es un kit de cuidados dentales, viene con una pequeña variedad de cepillos, además de hilo dental. – explicó el azabache.

\- Ah…pues sí que les preocupa tener los dientes sanos. – respondió Ron parpadeando los ojos.

Para sorpresa del azabache, también recibió un pequeño paquete por parte de los Dursley.

 _\- Vaya, quien lo diría, a ver…-_ decía mentalmente con curiosidad.

" _Aquí tienes tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia."_ Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.

\- Mira por donde, hacía tiempo que no me daban nada. – Dijo Harry con la moneda en la mano.

Ron parecía fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.

\- Oh… ¡Qué raro! ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Puedes quedarte con ella si quieres…- dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron.

Le quedaba el último, Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero, lo desenvolvió.

Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron bufó.

\- Había oído hablar de esto. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.

\- ¿Qué es? - Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.

\- Es una capa invisible, estoy seguro... Pruébatela. - dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial.

Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito de emoción.

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo! –

Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban, se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente, su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.

\- ¡Hay una nota! ¡Ha caído una nota! - dijo de pronto Ron.

Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas, era desconocida para él.

 _Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien. Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._

La nota no estaba firmada, Ron admiraba la capa.

Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa, no se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad! –

\- ¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley! –

Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.

\- El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro. - dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry.

\- Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia. ¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —quiso saber George.

\- Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan. – dijo Fred.

\- Detesto el rojo oscuro…- se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.

\- No tenéis la inicial en los vuestros, supongo que ella piensa que no os vais a olvidar de vuestros nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos...Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge. —Dijo George entre risas.

Harry y Ron se empezaron a reír rodando por los suelos, esos gemelos son un chiste.

\- ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? - Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.

\- Mira, ¡"P" de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno. - dijo Fred.

\- Yo... no.…quiero…- dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.

\- Hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos, la Navidad es para pasarla en familia. - dijo George.

Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey, mientras que Harry y Ron se reían de la cara que tenía puesta el prefecto Weasley.

Fue el mejor día de Navidad de Harry, sin embargo, algo daba vueltas en un rincón de su mente. En cuanto se metió en la cama por la noche, pudo pensar libremente en ello. La capa invisible y quién se la había enviado.

Ron, ahíto de pavo y pastel y sin ningún misterio que lo preocupara, se quedó dormido en cuanto corrió las cortinas de su cama. Harry se inclinó a un lado de la cama y sacó la capa. De su padre... Aquello había sido de su padre.

Dejó que el género corriera por sus manos, más suave que la seda, ligero como el aire. "Utilízalo bien", decía la nota.

\- _Conque "utilízalo bien" …con esta capa, todo Hogwarts está abierto para mi…no tengo límite alguno. ¡Eso es! Con esta capa podré entrar en la sección prohibida y encontrar el libro que necesito, uno que nos revele quien narices es Flamel_. – Pensó Harry, muy animado, mientras sostenía la capa invisible.

Tras ponerse la capa, Harry salió cautelosamente del dormitorio, bajó la escalera, cruzó la sala común y pasó por el agujero del retrato, rumbo a la biblioteca.

\- ¿¡Quién está ahí!? - chilló la Dama Gorda. Harry no dijo nada, anduvo rápidamente por el pasillo.

\- _Tomo nota, seré invisible, pero eso no significa que la capa pueda ocultar la materia, por tanto, debo ser cauto…-_ Pensó Harry, al darse cuenta de que solo era "invisible", por tanto, él no era un fantasma o el aire.

Al llegar, la biblioteca estaba oscura y fantasmal. Harry empuñó su varita para utilizar el hechizo Lumos, y así hacer brillar la punta de su varita con una luz.

La Sección Prohibida estaba justo en el fondo de la biblioteca. Pasando con cuidado sobre la soga que separaba aquellos libros de los demás.

Tenía que empezar por algún lado, miró en una estantería buscando un libro de aspecto interesante. Le llamó la atención un volumen grande, negro y plateado, lo sacó con dificultad, porque era muy pesado y, balanceándolo sobre sus rodillas, lo abrió.

Un grito desgarrador salió del dichoso libro.

\- _¡Maldita sea! ¡Ahora entiendo porque está en esta sección del demonio!_ – Pensó Harry mientras cerraba el libro de golpe y lo regresaba a su sitio con algo de dificultad.

Lamentablemente, el grito fue de tal magnitud, que llamó la atención de Filch, el celador, quien estaba como de costumbre patrullando el castillo junto con la Señora Norris, sosteniendo una vieja lámpara polvorienta.

Harry sabía que, de quedarse ahí, le iba a costar trabajo dar esquinazo a Filch, por lo que se acomodó bien la capa y salió de la sección con sigilo.

Se detuvo de pronto frente a unas armaduras. Había estado tan ocupado en escapar de la biblioteca que no había prestado atención al camino. Tal vez era porque estaba oscuro, pero no reconoció el lugar donde estaba. Había armaduras cerca de la cocina, eso lo sabía, pero debía de estar cinco pisos más arriba.

El joven mago vio que Snape también había llegado a "la escena del crimen".

\- _Por favor, solo me falta que este sujeto me descubra y me entierre tras quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, ni lo sueñes Snape._ – bufó Harry mentalmente.

Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido. Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca.

Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado. Parecía un aula en desuso, las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio.

\- _¿De donde ha salido este espejo_? – Pensaba Harry mientras se aproximaba al espejo.

Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior, "Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse".

Cuando se acercó, al principio, se veía solo su reflejo, pero después, una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo. Era una mujer muy guapa, tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos...

\- _Son…como los míos…-_ Pensó Harry acercándose un poco más al espejo.

También había un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella, este le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.

Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo. - Mamá…papá…-

Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya...

Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida. Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry, permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos.

\- Mi familia…es mi familia…- repetía el joven mago con la voz entrecortada, ya de rodillas mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar sobre sus mejillas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, los reflejos no se desvanecían, Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio.

\- Volveré…- susurró Harry antes de salir apresuradamente de la habitación, para volver a la sala común de Gryffindor.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry le contó a Ron su experiencia con el espejo.

\- Podías haberme despertado…- dijo malhumorado Ron.

\- Puedes venir esta noche, yo voy a volver, así podré enseñarte el espejo. -

\- Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre. - dijo Ron con interés.

Harry sonrió ante el interés de su amigo. - Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos. -

\- Puedes verlos cuando quieras. Ven a mi casa este verano, de todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. - decía Ron. - Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel, ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada? -

Harry no podía comer, había visto a su familia y los vería otra vez aquella noche, prácticamente se ha olvidado de Flamel, aquello pasó a un segundo plano.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te veo raro…- preguntó Ron.

Aquella noche, Harry fue con Ron también cubierto por la capa hacía la habitación donde estaba el espejo. Recordando cada pared y cada columna que pueda ser de ayuda para ubicarle.

Una vez localizada la habitación, abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo, allí estaban, su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.

\- ¿Puedes verlos? - murmuró Harry.

\- No puedo ver nada, a excepción de ti…- Dijo Ron, aún extrañado.

\- ¿Que? Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo. –

Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores, sin embargo, el pelirrojo parecía fascinado con su imagen.

\- ¡Mírame! –

\- Hm, tal vez es tal y como pensé, este espejo muestra familias distintas a cada persona, ¿Estás viendo a tu familia? – preguntó Harry.

\- No…estoy solo... pero diferente... soy mayor... ¡y delegado! -

\- ¿Hm? – Harry frunció el entrecejo.

\- Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill…y estoy levantando la copa de la casa…y la copa de Quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de Quidditch! –

Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.

\- Harry, ¿Crees que este espejo nos muestra el futuro? -

\- No, eso no es posible…mis padres están muertos…ellos…no van a volver…- Dijo Harry entristecido, preguntándose por qué podía ver a su familia en el espejo.

Harry había adquirido una extraña adicción a mirarse en aquel espejo, por un lado, se sentía feliz de ver a su familia, por otro triste porque no podía estar con ellos, y, por otro lado, empezaba a asustarse, aquel espejo estaba haciendo que el entrara en un estado casi de locura, como si no pudiese despegarse de aquel espejo.

Ron le pidió que no regresara, que cada vez le veía más extraño, como si el espejo estuviese embrujándolo y haciéndolo entrar en locura, pero Harry no le hacía ningún caso, el solo quería ir a ver el espejo y que lo dejasen en paz.

En la tercera noche, Harry estaba de nuevo, sentado, mirando el espejo, sin apenas parpadear los ojos, no conseguía despegarse.

\- _Los quiero…lo quiero ver a mi lado…pero…no puedo sentir nada…ni su tacto…ni su presencia…definitivamente ellos no existen ya en este mundo…-_ Pensó Harry, mientras se ponía en pie, con los ojos un poco enrojecidos.

Entonces, tras parpadear un par de veces, el azabache alzó la vista para ver de nuevo la inscripción grabada en la parte superior del espejo.

 _\- "Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"…un momento…eso no suena a otro idioma…más bien…-_ Entonces Harry intentó hacer algo extraordinario, leer al revés lo que ponía en el espejo. – "Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo"…Oh vaya, estaba al revés…que curioso…creo que…-

\- Parece que finalmente te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad Harry? – Preguntó una voz muy conocida para Harry.

El joven mago sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas, al mirar atrás, pudo ver sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, al mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.

\- Profesor Dumbledore…lo siento, creo que no lo vi…- dijo Harry, un poco inseguro.

\- Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible. Entonces, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed. – Dijo Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para ponerse de pie junto con Harry.

\- Así que ese es su nombre…-

\- Si, espero que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que hace. –

\- Pues, me mostró a mi familia y...-

\- A tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán. -

Harry lo miró sorprendido. – ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? –

\- No necesito una capa para ser invisible. –

\- _¿Entonces un mago puede hacerse invisible a voluntad propia? ¡Tengo que aprender a hacer eso!_ – Pensó Harry, un poco más emocionado, mientras miraba los brillantes ojos del director.

\- Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros? - Preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

\- Me hago una idea profesor…por lo que eh podido comprobar, y tras esta última revelación…creo que el espejo muestra el más profundo y desesperado deseo del corazón de quien lo mira. En mi caso, yo puedo ver a toda mi familia, a mi lado…Tenerlos a mi lado, si, ese es mi mayor deseo, pero ahora entiendo mejor, que es una ambición imposible…- Explicó Harry susurrando lo ultimo, luchando por ocultar sus lágrimas.

\- Así es Harry, por eso puedes ver a tu familia, contigo, rodeándote. – corroboró Dumbledore.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Ron? – preguntó el azabache con algo de interés.

\- Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. –

\- Oh, ¿es eso? ¿Porque se infravalora de esa manera? Yo creo que él puede llegar a hacer grandes cosas si se lo propone. – Dijo Harry, un poco decepcionado de que su mejor amigo se infravalore a sí mismo.

\- No podía estar más de acuerdo contigo Harry, sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Muchos se han consumido ante él, fascinados por lo que han visto, o se han vuelto locos, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible. – Dijo Dumbledore, haciendo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. - El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana Harry, y debo pedirte, que no te esfuerces en volver a buscarlo…No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir…-

\- No se preocupe, no me molestaré en intentar encontrarlo de nuevo…- dijo el azabache, asintiendo lentamente. - Supongo que no existe ninguna magia capaz de resucitar a los muertos, ¿verdad? – preguntó con desanimo.

\- En efecto, ningún hechizo es capaz de resucitar a los muertos, me alegro de que seas consciente de ello…-

Harry asintió comprensible. – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –

\- No veo ningún inconveniente querido muchacho. –

El joven mago sonrío, el director era muy amable. – ¿Me podría decir que ve en el espejo? Solo, si desea compartirlo…-

\- ¿Yo? Bueno…me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines. –

\- ¿Hm? ¿Calcetines gruesos? – preguntó el azabache parpadeando los ojos.

\- Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par, La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros. - explicó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

\- Oh vaya, es difícil acertar con el regalo idóneo para usted, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Harry más animado.

\- A veces sucede Harry, pero te agradezco tu interés, ahora, que tal si te pones esa magnífica capa y regresas a tu dormitorio? ¿Hm? –

\- Está bien, gracias profesor…- Dijo Harry con amabilidad mientras se ponía la capa. - _¿Será verdad eso de los calcetines? Bueno, es una pregunta muy personal, no creo que sean calcetines lo que está viendo, pero…creo que ya sé que puedo regalarle el año que viene por navidad, ojalá se ponga feliz, después de todo, ese hombre es muy buena persona, merece lo mejor…_ \- Pensó mientras regresaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, ya mucho mejor.


	6. Ch11-12-Año I

Capítulo 11 – El alquimista

Con mucho esfuerzo, Harry logró prácticamente olvidarse de lo que vio en el espejo. No fue nada fácil, pero lo consiguió.

Hermione, que volvió el día anterior al comienzo de las clases, estaba dividida entre el horror de la idea de Harry vagando por el colegio tres noches seguidas.

\- ¿¡Y si Filch te hubiera atrapado!? – dijo regañando al azabache. - ¿¡Porque tienes que ser tan imprudente!? –

\- Pude serlo gracias a esto. - Dijo Harry, mientras le enseñaba a Hermione su capa invisible. - ¿ _Por qué me gusta verla regañándome?_ –

\- Es…asombroso…- Dijo Hermione, contemplando la capa, y su capacidad de hacer invisible a todo aquel que se lo ponga.

\- ¿Te gustaría probarlo? –

\- ¿Estás seguro? –

\- Claro, ¿porque no? –

Harry le puso a Hermione su capa, y esta se asustó al principio cuando no pudo verse las piernas, pero claro, después recordó que la capa hacía eso, volver invisible al que se lo ponga.

\- Es genial, pero…es una pena que no hayáis podido encontrar nada sobre Nicolás Flamel. – suspiro un poco decepcionada.

\- Tranquila, no hay que tirar la toalla, yo creo que solo debemos buscar en la sección correcta…- dijo Harry.

\- Si, eso sí tan solo supiéramos en que sección buscar…-

Y los dos se pusieron cabizbajos, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Cuando empezaron las clases, Harry, Hermione y Ron volvieron a buscar en los libros durante diez minutos durante los recreos. Harry tenía menos tiempo que ellos, porque los entrenamientos de Quidditch habían comenzado también. Wood los hacia trabajar más duramente que nunca.

Ni siquiera la lluvia constante, que había reemplazado a la nieve podía doblegar su ánimo.

\- _Oliver es extraordinario, no importa si el tiempo se pone en nuestra contra, porque el seguirá luchando por cumplir con su sueño…nuestro sueño…eso es, ¡hay que darlo todo!_ – Pensó Harry, inspirado por la actitud de su capitán.

Los Weasley se quejaban de que Wood se había convertido en un fanático, pero Harry apoyaba fervientemente a su capitán, sus métodos son los mejores, de ganar el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, podrían alcanzar a Slytherin en el campeonato de las casas, por primera vez en siete años.

Durante un entrenamiento en un día especialmente húmedo y lleno de barro, Wood les dio una mala noticia. Se había enfadado mucho con los Weasley, que se tiraban en picado y fingían caerse de las escobas.

\- ¡Dejad de hacer tonterías! ¡Ésas son exactamente las cosas que nos harán perder el partido! ¡Esta vez el árbitro será Snape, y buscará cualquier excusa para quitar puntos a Gryffindor! –

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Snape!? – Preguntó Harry, tan alarmado como el resto del equipo. George Weasley, al oír esas palabras, casi se cayó de verdad de su escoba.

\- Pero eso es ridículo ¿Cuándo has visto tu a Snape haciendo de árbitro en un partido de Quidditch? – Preguntó Fred escupiendo al barro.

\- Es verdad, lo peor es que no será imparcial, si nosotros podemos sobrepasar a Slytherin... – Dijo George apoyando a su gemelo.

\- No es culpa mía, y lo sabéis…- resopló Wood. - Lo que tenemos que hacer es estar seguros de jugar limpio, así no le daremos excusa a Snape para marcarnos faltas. –

En ese momento, Harry sacó a relucir su coraje. – ¿¡Y qué más da si Snape es el árbitro!? ¡Nada debe detenernos, recordad! ¡Somos el mejor equipo de este colegio! ¡Vamos a ir allí, vamos a hacer nuestro juego, y vamos a festejar la victoria en los morros de Slytherin! –

Todo el equipo rugió animado, mientras que Wood miraba con asombro a Harry, el más joven del equipo había subido la moral de sus chicos y chicas.

Los jugadores se quedaron, como siempre, para charlar entre ellos al finalizar el entrenamiento, mientras que Harry se dirigió directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor. Allí encontró a sus dos mejores amigos jugando al ajedrez.

El ajedrez era la única cosa a la que Hermione había perdido, algo que sorprendió y mucho a Harry.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! – Exclamó Hermione, sin creerse aún que había perdido por tercera vez contra Ron.

\- Si, lo mismo dijo Harry, oh, y hablando de nuestro jugador estrella, ¿cómo va todo amigo? – Preguntó Ron al recién llegado.

\- ¿Estás bien Harry? Te noto bastante serio. –

\- El próximo partido…será de vida o muerte…- Dijo Harry en tono serio con el rostro sombrío.

Al oír esas palabras, los amigos de Harry se pusieron en pie y se acercaron a él, para exigir una explicación, la cual, tuvieron casi de inmediato. Bastaba con decir que el árbitro en el próximo encuentro de Quidditch sería Snape.

\- ¡No juegues! - dijo de inmediato Hermione.

\- ¡Diles que estás enfermo! - añadió Ron.

\- ¡Finge que se te ha roto una pierna! - sugirió Hermione.

\- ¡No, mejor rómpete una pierna de verdad! - dijo Ron.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. - ¡De eso nada! ¡Si no juego, Gryffindor tampoco puede jugar! ¡No pienso permitir que Snape nos arrebate el titulo! ¡Iremos allí y haremos el mejor partido de nuestras vidas! ¡Y cuando acabe el año, yo mismo le restregaré el titulo con el nombre de Gryffindor en la cara! ¡Así aprenderá! – Exclamaba agitando el puño, tenía la moral por las nubes.

\- ¡Que pasada! – exclamó Ron con admiración. - Pero, ¿no te importa si ese viejo murciélago os la juega? –

\- Sé qué hará todo lo posible por privarnos de vencer, así que cuando de el pitido inicial iré tras la Snitch y la atraparé lo antes posible, si el partido acaba pronto, no le habré dejado tiempo a hacer nada. – explicó Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Eso suena de locos, pero podría funcionar, ojalá todo salga bien. – dijo Hermione.

\- Tranquila, saldrá bien…ya que, si no es así…¡Wood nos matará a todos! – Dijo Harry lo último riéndose a lo tonto, mientras que sus dos mejores amigos fruncían el entrecejo.

En aquel momento, Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas. Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Harry y Hermione.

\- ¡Han usado Locomotor Mortis contra el! – Exclamó Hermione.

Harry blandió su varita para usar el contrahechizo. - ¡Finite Incantatem! –

Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron.

\- Malfoy, lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca, dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo. – respondió Neville temblando.

\- ¡Oh, yo en tu lugar lo despellejo! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? – bramó Harry entre dientes, hacía días que no escuchaba "novedades" con respecto a su archirrival, y ahora, otra vez estaba molesto con el rubio.

\- ¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! ¡Acúsalo! - lo instó Hermione.

Neville negó con la cabeza. - No quiero tener más problemas…-

\- ¡Bueno, ya vale! ¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles. - dijo Ron alzando el puño.

\- No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy… - dijo Neville, atragantándose.

Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

\- Mira, te voy a dejar esto bien claro…Tú vales por doce Malfoys, ¿Recuerdas donde te puso el Sombrero Seleccionador? Si estás aquí es por algo, tarde o temprano, demostrarás a todos que eres tan valiente como cualquier orgulloso miembro de la casa Gryffindor. Ahora, quiero que la próxima vez, actuares en consecuencia. – dijo Harry con sus ojos brillosos, llenos de confianza y determinación.

Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate. – Gracias Harry, de verdad, eres un gran amigo…Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no? –

\- Está bien, pero piensa bien lo que te eh dicho, y si necesitas ayuda con los gorilas de Malfoy, llámanos, siempre es un placer dejar un par de moratones. – Dijo Harry en tono orgulloso.

\- Si, siempre es bueno tener una excusa para barrer el suelo con ellos. – Dijo Ron mientras reía como un tonto.

\- ¡Lo que tienen que hacer ustedes dos, es dejar ese estúpido comportamiento! ¡Barbaros! – Exclamó Hermione mientras tiraba de las orejas a sus dos amigos, pero estos se mantuvieron firmes en su postura, al fin y al cabo, son hombres de Gryffindor.

Mientras Neville se alejaba, riendo discretamente por las payasadas del trio, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos. – Vaya tela, Dumbledore otra vez…un momento…- Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta.

Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione. - ¡No fastidies! ¡Hemos estado buscando a Flamel durante un mes y todo este tiempo eh tenido la respuesta en frente de mis narices! –

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡De que estás hablando Harry!? – Preguntó Hermione al ver la cara de asombro de su mejor amigo.

\- Escuchen con atención, "El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!" –

Hermione dio un salto de alegría, no estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo. Le dio un abrazo a Harry, haciendo que este se ruborizara.

\- ¡Esperad aquí! - dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos. - ¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer. -

\- ¿Esto es ligero? - preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma. Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Aquí está! Nicolás Flamel es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal. -

\- ¿La piedra Filosofal? – Preguntó Harry.

\- ¿Qué es esa piedra? – Seguido de Ron.

Hermione les leyó sobre la Piedra. - _El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela, de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años._ –

\- Madre mía, hay que ver cuánto han vivido…- Dijo Ron, imaginándose entre mareos lo que sería vivir más de medio milenio.

\- Esto debe ser lo perro está custodiando en el tercer piso, la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts! – Exclamó Hermione, emocionada con el descubrimiento.

\- Una piedra que convierte metal en oro y hace que uno nunca muera…No solo Snape, sino cualquiera querría tener esa piedra en su poder. – Dijo Harry con los brazos cruzados, mientras asimilaba toda la información leída por Hermione.

\- Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en "Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería". Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad? - dijo Ron. Harry y Hermione asintieron.

Llegó el sábado, tocaba jugar al fin el partido de Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, con Severus Snape de árbitro.

\- _Esto tiene que ser una broma…ah no, que es verdad, menudo palo…_ \- Pensó Harry mientras escuchaba el discurso de su gran capitán.

Ron y Hermione, entre tanto, encontraron un sitio en las gradas, cerca de Neville, que no podía entender por qué estaban tan preocupados, ni por qué llevaban sus varitas al partido. Lo que Harry no sabía era que sus dos amigos habían estado practicando en secreto el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas, Locomotor mortis.

Se les ocurrió la idea cuando Malfoy lo utilizó con Neville, y estaban listos para utilizarlo con Snape, si daba alguna señal de querer hacer daño a Harry.

Mientras tanto, en el vestuario, Wood había llevado aparte a Harry

\- No quiero presionarte Harry, pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la Snitch, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff. –

\- No temas Oliver, tan pronto como localice la Snitch está estará…¡en mis manos! – Dijo Harry con determinación.

\- Ese es el espíritu. - respondió Wood sonriente.

\- Miren, ¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! ¡Hasta Dumbledore ha venido al partido! - dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta.

\- ¿¡Dumbledore!? – Dijo Harry, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón, aquella barba plateada era inconfundible.

\- _Oh, pobre Snape, me voy a mear de la risa si intenta jugárnosla con Dumbledore aquí presente…_ \- pensó Harry mientras reía con algo de malicia.

Y era tal vez por la presencia del director que Snape parecía tan enfadado, mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Hermione y Ron también notaron.

\- Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de pocos amigos…- Dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh! – Decía Ron, quien había recibido un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era el plasta de Malfoy.

\- Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley? - Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.

Ron no le respondió, ya que Snape acababa de pitar un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George le había tirado una bludger.

\- _Empiezo a tener ganas de mearme de la risa, será idiota_ …- Pensó Harry mientras volaba con su escoba.

Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la Snitch.

\- ¿Sabéis por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter, que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro. –

Ron empezaba a hervir de ira. Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy.

\- ¡Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy! – Exclamó, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.

\- ¡Así se habla, Neville! –

Malfoy se burló. - Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo. -

La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.

\- Te prevengo Malfoy... una palabra más...y desearás no haber nacido…- Dijo Ron entre dientes.

\- ¡Mira Ron! - dijo de pronto Hermione, quien estaba emocionada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, tan rojo como su pelo.

Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras que Harry, había visto a su mejor amiga, tuvo tiempo de hacerle un giño, cosa que para ella no pasó desapercibida, haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo. –dijo Malfoy.

Ron finalmente estalló. - ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡TE VOY A HACER PURÉ MALFOY! –

Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo, comenzado a darle de puñetazos en la cara. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.

\- ¡Vamos, Harry! - gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento intercambiando golpes, y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.

En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la Snitch.

\- _¿Que sucede Snape? ¿No te dio tiempo de fastidiar más a mi equipo? En ese caso, ¡vete llorando a las mazmorras!_ – Se burlaba Harry mentalmente del árbitro Snape, este lo miraba con desprecio.

Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la Snitch.

\- Harry es el mejor…¡Oye Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! - Hermione bailaba en su asiento, al bajar la vista, pudo ver que Ron y Neville seguían dándose de golpes con Malfoy y su pandilla.

Cuando Harry bajó de su escoba, recibió las felicitaciones de sus compañeros, y para su sorpresa, sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.

\- Bien hecho, muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo...que te mantuvieras ocupado... excelente...- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera.

\- Por supuesto, gracias profesor. – Dijo Harry dedicándole una mirada burlona a Snape, este escupió con amargura en el suelo.

Después de celebrar por todo lo alto el triunfo de Gryffindor, Harry llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza, él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape...

\- _Vaya, y hablando del profesor cascarrabias…-_

Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. Era ni más ni menos que Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena...

\- _Interesante…¿A dónde irá esta vez? Quizás no quiera quedarse porque de ser así nos reiríamos en su cara, o tal vez porque al fin empieza a tener remordimientos, sería bueno, pero es tan probable como verle haciendo ballet._ – Pensó Harry divertido, mientras se subía a su Nimbus 2.000, elevándose en el aire, para seguirlo sigilosamente desde los cielos.

Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces, se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya.

Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas. Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape, pero no estaba solo, Quirrell también estaba allí. Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca.

\- _¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?_ – se preguntaba Harry.

\- ... n -no sé p -por qué querías ver-verme j -justo a -aquí, de entre t -todos los l lugares, Severus...-

\- Oh…pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado…Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal…-

\- _Necesito acercarme más, poco puedo entender al tartamudo y al señor susurros espesos…_ \- Pensó Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió. - ¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid? -

\- P-p-pero Severus, y-yo...-

\- Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell…- dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.

\- Y-yo no s-sé qué...-

\- Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir...tu pequeña parte del abracadabra…Estoy…esperando. -

\- P-pero y-yo no...-

\- Muy bien…Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto…cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades…-

Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.

Harry regresó al castillo tras oír la conversación, y cuando entró a la sala común, Hermione le dio un toque de atención, pero al azabache le encantaba verla regañándole.

\- ¡Harry! ¿dónde estabas? - preguntó Hermione con los brazos en jarra y en tono severo.

\- ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo! - gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda. - Todavía está inconsciente, pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...-

\- Un momento…¿os habéis peleado? – Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si, ¡les dimos su merecido a esos memos! – dijo el pelirrojo orgulloso.

\- ¡Sois unos tontos por pelearos! - bramó Hermione con tono de chica mandona. - ¡Mira como a acabado Neville! ¡Y todo por su dichoso orgullo! –

\- ¿Os habéis peleado con Malfoy? ¿Y no me habéis invitado? Genial…- Bufó Harry, él también quería "arreglarle" la cara a Malfoy.

\- Pero si estabas en el partido, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? – bufó Ron.

\- Prolongar la pelea, después avisarme y así yo me lanzó de cabeza a la fiesta. – Dijo Harry sonriendo como un idiota.

\- ¡Ya dejen las peleas tontas, parecéis burros! – Exclamó Hermione, dándoles un golpe a los dos en la nuca, y picada con su comportamiento de chicos orgullosos.

Harry y Ron rieron, pero después el azabache se puso serio. – Me gustaría seguir disfrutando del momento, pero primero tengo que hablarles de un tema más serio…-

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas, antes de asentir.

\- Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya veréis cuando oigáis esto...-

Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.

\- Estamos en lo correcto, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal, y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el "abracadabra" de Quirrell...Eso significa, que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra. Además de Fluffy, probablemente hechizos y encantamientos defensivos, Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos de ellos, los cuales, Snape necesita romper...-

\- ¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape? - preguntó alarmada Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin responder.

\- En ese caso no durará mucho…- dijo Ron cabizbajo.

Capítulo 12 – El dragón de Hagrid

Cada vez que pasaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, Harry, Ron y Hermione apoyaban las orejas contra la puerta, para ver si Fluffy estaba gruñendo, allí dentro. Snape seguía con su habitual mal carácter, lo que seguramente significaba que la piedra estaba a salvo.

\- _Eso, tu aleja las narices de la Piedra…-_ Pensaba Harry sobre Snape en una de sus clases.

El azabache y la castaña habían programado un horario de estudios para así no perder el fuelle en las clases, no podían permitirse el lujo de tirar por la borda el curso solo por estar centrado en Flamel. A Ron eso no le importaba demasiado, pero si el hecho de que sus amigos lo arrastrarán cada dos por tres al aula de estudios para repasar y preparar los exámenes, es lo que tiene el contar con un par de empollones como amigos.

\- Pero faltan siglos para los exámenes…- bufó Ron, mientras que Harry lo vigilaba para que no perdiera la concentración.

\- ¡Diez semanas Ron! Eso no son siglos, es un segundo para Nicolás Flamel. - replicó Hermione

\- Ya, pero nosotros no tenemos seiscientos años. De todos modos, ¿para qué repasáis si ya os lo sabéis todo? – preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Siempre viene bien refrescar la memoria, si no hubiera hecho eso en la vida, habría sacado notas mediocres. Considero que repasar y estudiar es esencial para obtener buenas notas, además de garantizar el poder pasar al siguiente curso. ¿Oh acaso crees que pasaremos de curso sin hacer nada, Ron? – Explicó Harry mientras releía con calma su redacción para Transformaciones.

Hermione asintió con ganas, mientras que Ron rodaba los ojos exasperado.

Los profesores parecían pensar lo mismo que Harry y Hermione, dejando tantos deberes que las vacaciones de Pascua no resultaron tan divertidas como las de Navidad, en opinión de Ron.

Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo el trabajo suplementario en la biblioteca, pasando allí, horas y horas…

\- ¡Nunca podré acordarme de esto! - estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses. El cielo claro azulado, las nubes blancas y el aire anunciaban el verano.

Mientras Harry seguía pendiente de su lectura en "Mil hiervas mágicas y hongos", pudo escuchar como Ron decía…

\- ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendido de ver al semigigante leyendo.

Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar

\- Estaba mirando…¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? No estaréis buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no? –

Ron soltó una risa. - Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos, y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi... –

\- ¡RONALD! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Hermione con tono de reproche.

\- ¡Shhh! No podéis ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué os pasa? -

\- Aún nos quedan unas pocas dudas, las cuales queríamos que nos dijeras. Es sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy...- Dijo Harry mirando con tranquilidad a su gran amigo.

\- Mirad, venid a verme más tarde, no os prometo que os vaya a decir algo, pero no andéis por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo os lo he contado...-

\- En ese caso, te veremos más tarde. - respondió Harry.

Hagrid se escabulló.

\- ¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? ¿Creéis que tiene que ver con la Piedra? - dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.

\- Voy a ver en qué sección estaba…- dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa. - ¡Dragones! ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Mirad estos dos. "Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda" y "Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones". -

\- Oh, ahora me acuerdo, Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo durante el verano pasado cuando yo estaba alojado en el Caldero Chorreante. – comentó Harry.

\- Pero va contra nuestras leyes. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso, tendríais que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania. - dijo Ron.

\- Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿o sí? - preguntó Harry.

\- Por supuesto que hay, verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los muggles que los han visto para que los olviden. - respondió Ron.

\- Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? - preguntó Hermione pensativa.

\- Tiene pinta de que está metido en algo muy gordo…- Dijo Harry.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques, una hora más tarde, les sorprendió ver todas las cortinas cerradas.

\- ¿¡Quién es!? – Preguntó Hagrid antes de dejarlos entrar, y luego cerró rápidamente la puerta tras ellos.

En el interior, el calor era sofocante, pese a que era un día cálido, en la chimenea ardía un buen fuego.

\- Entonces ¿queríais preguntarme algo? –

\- Vamos al grano, nos preguntábamos si podías decirnos si hay algo más que custodie a la Piedra Filosofal a parte de Fluffy...- Preguntó Harry con calma.

Hagrid lo miró con aire adusto. - Por supuesto que no puedo…En primer lugar, no lo sé, en segundo lugar, vosotros ya sabéis demasiado, así que tampoco os lo diría si lo supiera. Esa Piedra está aquí por un buen motivo, la querían robar de Gringotts...Aunque eso ya lo sabíais, ¿no? Me gustaría saber cómo averiguasteis lo de Fluffy. –

\- Oh, vamos, Hagrid, puedes no querer contarnos, pero debes saberlo, tú sabes todo lo que sucede por aquí. Nos preguntábamos en quién más podía confiar Dumbledore lo suficiente para pedirle ayuda, además de ti. - dijo Hermione, con voz afectuosa y lisonjera.

Con esas últimas palabras, el pecho de Hagrid se ensanchó. Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione con orgullo.

\- _Vaya, sabe muy bien como persuadir a una persona, Hermione es increíble…_ \- Pensó Harry sobre su mejor amiga.

\- Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo deciros esto... Dejadme ver... Yo le presté a Fluffy... luego algunos de los profesores hicieron encantamientos... el profesor Sprout, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Quirrell y el mismo Dumbledore, por supuesto. Esperad, me he olvidado de alguien. Oh, claro, el profesor Snape. –

\- ¿¡Snape!? – Dijeron los tres estudiantes al mismo tiempo.

\- Ajá... No seguiréis con eso todavía, ¿no? Mirad, Snape ayudó a proteger la Piedra, no quiere robarla. – insistió Hagrid.

\- _Maldición…si Snape es uno de los que ha colaborado con la protección de la piedra, es probable que sepa todos los encantamientos, salvo el de Quirrell, y cómo pasar ante Fluffy…Aún así, esto complica las cosas…-_ Pensó el azabache.

\- Hagrid, tu eres el único que sabe cómo pasar ante Fluffy, ¿verdad? Y no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿no es cierto? ¿Ni siquiera a un profesor? – Preguntó Hermione con aparente preocupación.

\- Ni un alma lo sabe, salvo Dumbledore y yo - dijo Hagrid con orgullo.

\- Eso está mejor…- murmuró Harry a los demás.

\- Hagrid, ¿podríamos abrir una ventana? Me estoy asando…- Se quejó Ron del calor.

\- No puedo chicos, lo siento. - respondió Hagrid.

Harry notó que miraba de reojo hacia el fuego. Harry también miró.

\- Hagrid... ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

En el centro de la chimenea, debajo de la cazuela, había un enorme huevo negro.

\- ¡Ah! Eso...eh...-

\- ¿Dónde lo has conseguido, Hagrid? ¡Debe de haberte costado una fortuna! - Dijo Ron, agachándose ante la chimenea para ver de cerca el huevo.

\- Lo gané, la otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero…- explicó Hagrid.

\- Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón? —preguntó Hermione.

\- Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco, miren, lo conseguí en la biblioteca, "Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho". Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros. – Explicó Hagrid mostrándoles el libro.

\- Hagrid…tú vives en una casa de madera… - dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba, canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego. Tras el té, el trio regresó al castillo, ahora preocupados por Hagrid.

\- Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila… - suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaba con todo el trabajo extra que le daban los profesores.

Harry y Hermione, por otra parte, estaban muy felices por tener cosas que hacer. Ambos ya eran catalogados como dos de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela, ayudándose el uno al otro cuando era necesario, y así preparando mucho mejor los exámenes.

El azabache estaba muy feliz al lado de su amiga, compartiendo horas y horas de estudio, además de practicar hechizos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba por todos los medios entender mejor, lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Por otra parte, Harry seguía practicando en solitario hechizos ofensivos y defensivos en algunos de sus ratos libres, ya que las clases de Quirrel seguían siendo "una broma muy pesada", y el azabache no se sentía satisfecho con lo que enseñaba en sus clases.

Durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid.

\- _¡Está a punto de salir!_ – Ponía en la nota.

Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña, Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso, sin embargo, y para sorpresa del pelirrojo, a Harry le interesaba poder contemplar el nacimiento de un dragón.

\- Oh, vamos Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo? – Preguntó Harry, tratando de convencer a Hermione.

-¡Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo! – Dijo Hermione en tono severo.

\- ¡Hermione! - susurró Harry. Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. - _No…si Malfoy sabe de esto, tendremos un problema…-_ Pensó Harry con preocupación y enojo, no le gustó la expresión de la cara de su archirrival.

Después de unos cuantos intentos de persuasión, finalmente Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con Harry y Ron durante el recreo de la mañana.

Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.

\- ¡Ya casi está fuera! —dijo cuando entraron. El huevo estaba sobre la mesa, tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí, todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación. De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito.

\- _Pero que…parece un paraguas negro arrugado…-_ Pensó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho, tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían. Tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones. Al estornudar, volaron unas chispas.

\- ¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos. - ¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mami… —dijo Hagrid.

\- Hagrid…¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos? - preguntó Hermione.

Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio. Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible.

\- Malfoy…- susurró Harry entre dientes.

Durante la semana siguiente, el trio trató por todos los medios hacer que Hagrid entrara en razón, antes de que a Malfoy se le dé por dar el chivatazo.

\- Hagrid, tienes que dejar que se vaya, él debe ser libre. – Le insistió Harry a su gran amigo.

\- No puedo…es demasiado pequeño, se morirá… - decía Hagrid.

\- Pero Hagrid…- Hermione empezaba a perder la esperanza de convencerle.

\- He decidido llamarlo Norberto. Ya me reconoce, mirad. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mami? - dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos.

\- Madre mía, ya perdió el juicio…- murmuró Ron de un suspiro.

Harry se puso a pensar en algún plan para ayudar a su gran amigo. No quería dejarlo en libertad, ¿pero…y si otra persona se encargaba de él? Como…

\- ¡CHARLIE! – Exclamó Harry de repente.

\- ¿Eh? Oye Harry, que yo soy Ron, mi hermano está en Rumanía…- bufó Ron.

\- No Ron, no me entiendes, escucha Hagrid, ¿y si otra persona se hiciera cargo de Norberto? ¿Tu accedería a dejar que se fuera con él? –

\- ¿Que tienes en mente Harry? – Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

\- Podríamos enviar a Norberto con Charlie, él estudia y cuida dragones, ¿recuerdan? –

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Charlie lo cuidará y luego lo dejará vivir en libertad! ¡Harry, eres un genio! – gritó Ron muy feliz.

\- Yo creo que es mejor así, ya que, si no nos apresuramos, a Malfoy se le podría pasar por la cabeza dar el chivatazo. Te meterías en un buen lío amigo…–

\- ¿Qué piensas de eso, Hagrid? – Preguntó Hermione al semigigante.

Al final, sin más opciones, Hagrid aceptó que enviaran una lechuza para pedirle ayuda a Charlie.

La semana siguiente pareció alargarse, la noche del miércoles, Harry y Hermione estaban solos, sentados en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar.

Ambos pasaron la tarde estudiando, mientras esperaban a Ron, quien regresó con la capa invisible de Harry pasadas las doce de la noche. Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norberto, que ya comía ratas muertas.

\- ¡Me ha mordido! No podré escribir en una semana, os aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. ¡Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna! - Se quejó el pelirrojo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado.

De repente, se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.

\- ¡Hedwig! ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie! - dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar.

Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.

 _Querido Ron, ¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad. Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible._

 _Besos, Charlie_

\- _Con la capa invisible no será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norberto y a dos de nosotros…-_ Pensó Harry mientras doblaba la carta.

La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norberto, y por ende, de Malfoy.

A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde, parecía que los colmillos de Norberto tenían veneno.

Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron, a quien sin más opciones dejaron con la señora Pomfrey, y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.

\- No es sólo mi mano…aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido…yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó…No debí pegarle en el partido de Quidditch…Por eso se está portando así. -

\- Ese desgraciado…¡uno de estos días me las pagará todas! – Dijo Harry entre dientes.

\- No temas Ron, todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche…- dijo Hermione, pero eso no tranquilizó al pelirrojo. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.

\- ¡La medianoche del sábado! Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norberto…- dijo con voz ronca.

Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle, apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir, diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.

\- Es demasiado tarde para cambiar los planes. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norberto. Tendremos que arriesgarnos, tenemos la capa invisible y eso Malfoy no lo sabe. - dijo Harry a Hermione.

Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana.

\- No os hago entrar…porque Norberto está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él…- dijo Hagrid entre jadeos.

Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norberto acababa de morderle la pierna.

\- ¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo me ha cogido la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un cachorro. -

\- Bueno, ya lo tienes claro, nos vemos el sábado por la noche, tenlo todo a punto. – Dijo Harry.

El cachorro golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.

Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes, Hagrid tenía a Norberto listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.

\- Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo. - dijo Hagrid con voz amable.

\- _¿Un osito de peluche? Voy a lamentarlo por el pobre osito…-_ Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Adiós, Norberto! ¡Mami nunca te olvidará! - sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también.

Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norberto por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra...

\- Ya casi llegamos…- resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta. Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula, olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos.

La profesora McGonagall tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.

\- ¡Castigo! ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! ¡Vagando en medio de la noche! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? -Exclamaba furiosa la profesora McGonagall.

\- Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón! –

\- ¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras!? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Muévase, Malfoy! –

Harry tenía ganas de tirarse al suelo y reír sin parar, después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto.

\- ¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar! – Exclamaba una Hermione más que feliz.

\- Me gustaría oírte cantar…-Dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione con un sonrojo.

\- ¿Eh? – Hermione alzo una ceja, parecía confusa.

\- Oh, nada, no es nada…Después si quieres lo celebramos por todo lo alto, pero ahora hay…que contenerse…- Decía Harry, sonrojado, pero riendo maliciosamente por dentro ante la desgracia recaída sobre su archirrival.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad. Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias. Por fi, Norberto se había ido.

Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con Norberto. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad?

La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.

\- _Oh no…soy un imbécil…-_ Pensó Harry, acababa de acordarse de que se habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.


	7. Ch13-14-Año I

Capítulo 13 – Una sombra en el bosque

Las cosas no podían haber salido peor. Filch los llevó al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, en el primer piso, donde se sentaron a espera, sin decir una palabra. Cuando la jefa de la casa Gryffindor apareció, llevaba a Neville.

\- ¡Harry! Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag... - Decía Neville en cuanto los vio, pero Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más.

\- Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de vosotros. El señor Filch dice que estabais en la torre de Astronomía, ¡es la una de la mañana! ¡Quiero una explicación! –

Harry se sintió muy mal cuando vio la cara de Hermione, ella estaba temblando, incapaz de responder, igual que él. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.

\- Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió, no hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Te inventaste una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos, te he atrapado. - dijo la profesora McGonagall.

\- _Pues, no negaré que me ha gustado ver a Malfoy castigado. En fin, creo que de momento es mejor que no digamos nada, maldición, no sé qué escusa pueda usar, me siento perdido…-_ Pensaba Harry cabizbajo.

\- Supongo que te habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no? -

Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido. Harry trató de disculparse con su compañero con la mirada, pero no encontraba la forma, estaba demasiado pendiente de los regaños de su profesora.

\- ¡Estoy disgustada! Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así! ¡Y mucho menos por parte de los dos estudiantes más dotados del año! ¡Pensé que teníais más sentido común, que Gryffindor significaba más para ustedes! Los tres sufriréis castigos...Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días. Es muy peligroso y se os descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor. - dijo la profesora McGonagall muy enfadada.

\- ¿Ci-cincuenta? – susurró Harry sorprendido y tembloroso, iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado entre las clases y el último partido de Quidditch.

\- Cincuenta puntos cada uno…- dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban mudos, incapaces de reaccionar.

\- Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor…-

Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos, eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar. En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Harry estaba decaído, culpándose así mismo por lo sucedido, pero, por otra parte, había ayudado a su amigo Hagrid a que no estuviera metido en un lío con la ley por tener a un dragón en Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, le explicó a Neville lo sucedido, disculpándose con él. El chico es muy buena persona, perdonó a Harry, y se fue a dormir.

Sin embargo, el azabache no estaba ni mucho menos contento.

\- La culpa es mía…la culpa…es mía…- murmuraba para sí mismo Harry, cabizbajo, con los ojos llorosos, sentado en el sofá al lado de la chimenea.

Cuando Hermione se disponía a subir a su habitación, pudo ver como su mejor amigo derramaba unas lágrimas. Ella nunca lo había visto tan triste, ver aquello le hizo sentir una punzada en su corazón. Bajó las escaleras, y se sentó a su lado.

\- Lo siento…ahora mismo debes odiarme…por todo esto…- susurró el azabache, con tono de tristeza.

\- No te odio Harry… ¿porque piensas eso? – preguntó Hermione, muy preocupada.

\- Es mi culpa…yo os metí en esto, a ti, y ahora a Neville…- decía Harry, entre tristeza, rabia e impotencia. - Lo peor de todo, es que toda nuestra casa a tenido que pagar por mi insolencia…-

\- Harry…- susurro Hermione.

\- No seré capaz de verlos a la cara, de la misma manera que hasta ahora…a partir de mañana…- Decía Harry con un triste susurro. - Todos me buscarán para culparme, y con todo derecho, así debe ser…Todo el esfuerzo del año, tirado por la borda en una noche…por mi…-

\- Ya basta Harry…- Hermione comenzó a molestarse.

\- Pero es la verdad…-

\- ¡HARRY POTTER! – Exclamó Hermione.

Cuando por fin Harry la miró a los ojos, pudo ver que Hermione también derramaba lágrimas.

\- ¡Tú eres una buena persona! ¡Lo que has hecho hoy, ha sido para ayudar a un amigo! – decía la castaña con voz temblorosa. - ¡Dime! ¿¡Cuántas personas hacen lo que tú has hecho por ayudar desinteresadamente a otro!? ¿¡Qué importa lo que te digan los demás!? Las cosas han salido mal en el último momento, eso puede ser verdad…pero…no podemos rendirnos ahora…-

\- Hermione…- el azabache no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba atónito.

La castaña apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

\- No te culpes solo a ti…déjame compartir esa culpa…contigo…- susurraba la castaña, mientras lloraba a su lado.

Los dos se quedaron sentados, bastante juntos, llorando en el sofá al lado de la chimenea, mientras perdían la noción del tiempo. Tuvieron suerte de que nadie los viera durmiendo en el sofá al día siguiente, tan pronto como se despertaron, se sonrojaron y se fueron, cada uno a su habitación, para arreglarse un poco.

Al principio, los Gryffindors que pasaban por el gigantesco reloj de arena, que informaba de la puntuación de la casa, pensaron que había un error. ¿Cómo iban a tener, súbitamente, ciento cincuenta puntos menos que el día anterior? Y luego, se propagó la historia.

Harry Potter, el famoso Harry Potter, el héroe de dos partidos de Quidditch, el estudiante más brillante de primero, les había hecho perder todos esos puntos, él y otros dos estúpidos de primer año.

De ser una de las personas más populares y admiradas del colegio, Harry súbitamente era el más detestado. Hasta los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff le gritaban a la cara, porque todos habían deseado ver a Slytherin perdiendo la copa. Por dondequiera que Harry pasara, lo señalaban con el dedo y no se molestaban en bajar la voz para insultarlo. No todo era tan malo, ya que, por suerte para él, contaba con el apoyo de Ron y Hermione, quienes no se separaban del azabache cada vez que tenían que ir a clases.

A Harry le costaba mucho trabajo poder responder a las preguntas de sus profesores, debido a que cada vez que le tocaba, recibía un abucheo general de la clase.

El azabache estaba tan dolido, que incluso consideró no merecer seguir siendo el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Os eh fallado…por tanto, no merezco seguir siendo el buscador del equipo…renuncio Oliver…- Dijo Harry suspirando tristemente.

\- ¿¡Renunciar!? ¿¡Qué ganaríamos con eso!? – preguntó Wood alarmado. - ¿¡Cómo vamos a recuperar puntos si no podemos jugar al Quidditch!? -

\- Pero Wood, yo…-

\- No sé qué habrá pasado para que perdieras todos esos puntos, pero sé, que no lo hiciste adrede. – Oliver miró a Harry con los ojos brillosos, y cogiéndole de los hombros para mirarle de frente. - Harry…tu eres un jugador único, no solo porque seas un buscador extraordinario, sino porque inspiraste confianza al equipo cuando sus esperanzas estaban por los suelos, levantándolos y animándolos a seguir. No puedes darte por vencido amigo, ahora no…-

\- Capitán…- susurró Harry, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Ahora, sécate esas lágrimas y sube a tu escoba, ¡A entrenar! – Ordenó Wood con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Si! – Harry recobró un poco la moral, escuchar a Wood siempre le llena de valor.

A pesar de recuperar un poco la confianza, el resto del equipo no le hablaba durante el entrenamiento, y si tenían que hablar de él lo llamaban "el buscador", Wood les regañaba por hablarles así a Harry.

El chico de cicatriz de rayo casi estaba contento de que se aproximaran los exámenes, ya que las lecciones que tenía que repasar alejaban sus desgracias de su mente, obligándole a centrarse en sus estudios.

Harry y sus amigos se quedaban juntos, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche, repasando ingredientes de complicadas pociones, aprendiendo de memoria hechizos encantamientos, y repitiendo las fechas de descubrimientos mágicos y rebeliones de los duendes.

Una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada. Una tarde que salía solo por los pasillos, oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.

\- No…no…otra vez no, por favor... - Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando.

Harry se acercó.

\- Muy bien... muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba, al segundo siguiente, el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante, estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar.

\- _Hm…tal vez Snape estaba de nuevo persuadiéndole para que le revelara el cómo deshacer sus encantamientos protectores…_ \- Pensó Harry cruzando los brazos.

Harry fue a la biblioteca, en donde Hermione estaba repasándole Astronomía a Ron. Tras sentarse con ellos para unirse al repaso, Harry les contó lo que había oído.

\- ¡Entonces Snape lo hizo! Si Quirrell le dijo cómo romper su encantamiento anti-Fuerzas Oscuras...- Dijo Ron.

\- Pero todavía queda Fluffy. - dijo Hermione.

\- Tal vez Snape descubrió cómo pasar ante él sin preguntarle a Hagrid, seguro que encontró un libro que dice cómo burlar a un perro gigante de tres cabezas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Harry? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

La luz de la aventura brillaba otra vez en los ojos de Ron, pero Hermione respondió antes de que Harry lo hiciera. - Ir a ver a Dumbledore, eso es lo que debimos hacer hace tiempo. Si se nos ocurre algo a nosotros solos, con seguridad vamos a perder. –

\- Hermione, sabes que en eso te apoyaría, sin duda, pero hay un problema... – Dijo Harry.

\- ¿Cual? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- No contamos con pruebas, Quirrell está demasiado atemorizado para respaldarnos, Snape sólo tiene que hacerse el inocente para que crean que él no estaba cerca del tercer piso en Halloween…- decía el azabache, con voz severa y de brazos cruzados. - Decidme, ¿A quién pensáis que van a creer, a él o a nosotros? No es exactamente un secreto que es un despreciable, Dumbledore creerá que nos lo hemos inventado para hacer que lo echen. Filch no nos ayudaría ni, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, él también nos odia. Además…se supone que no sabemos nada sobre la Piedra o Fluffy, si los profesores llegaran a saber lo que sabemos, nos meteríamos en más problemas. –

Hermione pareció convencida, pero Ron no. - Pero Harry, si investigamos sólo un poco...-

\- Se acabó Ron, ya hemos investigado demasiado y perdido demasiado en esta aventura…lo mejor que podemos hacer es centrarnos en cumplir con nuestros logros académicos…fin de la historia… - dijo Harry en tono terminante, mientras repasaba un mapa de Júpiter y sus lunas.

A la mañana siguiente, llegaron notas para Harry, Hermione y Neville, en la mesa del desayuno.

 _Vuestro castigo tendrá lugar a las once de la noche. El señor Filch os espera en el vestíbulo de entrada._

 _Prof M. McGonagall_

A las once de aquella noche, Harry y Hermione se despidieron de Ron en la sala común y bajaron al vestíbulo de entrada con Neville. Filch ya estaba allí, y también Malfoy.

Harry se había olvidado que a Malfoy lo habían condenado a un castigo, cosa que lo animó muchísimo.

\- Seguidme…Seguro que os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de faltar a otra regla de la escuela, ¿verdad? Oh, sí... trabajo duro y dolor son los mejores maestros, si queréis mi opinión... es una lástima que hayan abandonado los viejos castigos... colgaros de las muñecas, del techo, unos pocos días. Yo todavía tengo las cadenas en mi oficina, las mantengo engrasadas por si alguna vez se necesitan... Bien, allá vamos, y no penséis en escapar, porque será peor para vosotros si lo hacéis…-Decía Filch entre risas malvadas, mientras llevaba al grupo hacia su castigo.

\- _Oh, cállate ya viejo chiflado…_ \- se quejó Harry mentalmente, bastante tenía ya con estar castigado.

Marcharon cruzando el oscuro parque. Delante, Harry pudo ver las ventanas iluminadas de la cabaña de Hagrid. Entonces oyeron un grito lejano.

\- ¿¡Eres tú, Filch!? ¡Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez!

\- Oh bien, estaremos con Hagrid, en ese caso no será un castigo excesivo, espero…- Pensó Harry, algo más animado.

\- Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas, ¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde iréis y mucho me habré equivocado si volvéis todos enteros…-

\- _Honestamente, el bosque no puede ser lo peor que eh visto este año, además, siempre eh sentido curiosidad por adentrarme allí, esto será interesante…-_ Pensó de nuevo el azabache con una mirada que expresaba ansias de aventura.

Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.

\- ¿El bosque? Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo. – Dijo Malfoy, quien no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre.

Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.

\- Eso es problema vuestro, ¿no? Tendríais que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meteros en líos. - dijo Filch, con voz radiante.

Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones, llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.

\- Menos mal, estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione? –

\- Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid, después de todo, están aquí por un castigo. - dijo con frialdad Filch.

\- Por eso llegáis tarde, ¿no? ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo. - dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch.

\- _¡Eso es Hagrid, tu mándalo a fregar!_ – exclamó Harry desde su mente.

\- Volveré al amanecer…para recoger lo que quede de ellos…- dijo Filch con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.

\- _Sigue soñando, celador gruñón…-_ bufó Harry desde su lucida mente.

Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid. - ¡No iré a ese bosque! –

\- _No vas a poder negarte esta vez, serpiente cobarde…_ \- se burló Harry en su mente.

\- Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts. Hicisteis algo mal y ahora lo vais a pagar. - dijo Hagrid con severidad.

\- ¡Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos! Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...-

\- ¡Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts! ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Haréis algo que sea útil, o si no os iréis. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete! - gruñó Hagrid.

Malfoy no se movió, miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada, derrotado. Harry y Hermione estaban más felices que unas pascuas.

\- Bien, entonces, escuchad con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. - dijo Hagrid.

Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.

\- Mirad allí. ¿Veis eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien, es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles, vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido, tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo. - dijo Hagrid.

\- ¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? - dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.

\- No hay ningún ser en el bosque que os pueda herir si estáis conmigo o con Fang. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos. - dijo Hagrid.

\- ¡Yo quiero ir con Fang! - dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro.

\- Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde…- advirtió Hagrid fulminando al rubio con la mirada, antes de dirigirse a sus amigos. - Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y Fang, por el otro. Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? -

El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y Fang se dirigieron a la derecha.

Lo normal al estar en el bosque prohibido, a oscuras, con un agresor de unicornios suelto, sería de auténtico terror, pero Harry estaba tan feliz como si se estuviera comiendo una empanada de melaza, ya que Hermione le agarraba su brazo, temblando de miedo.

Harry podía oír el agua que corría, debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero. - ¿Estás bien, Hermione? No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL! – Exclamó Hagrid.

Hagrid cogió a Harry y Hermione, y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Instintivamente, el joven Potter blandió su varita, mientras que el semigigante, cargó su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon a alguien que se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas, parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo.

Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro, pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.

\- Lo sabía…aquí hay alguien que no debería estar…susurró Hagrid.

\- Hm…será un hombre lobo…- sugirió Harry.

\- No, eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio…Bien, seguidme, pero tened cuidado…- dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío.

Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.

\- ¿¡Quién está ahí!? ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado! - gritó Hagrid.

\- Eso es…¿un centauro? – Dijo Harry boquiabierto.

De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry había leído sobre ellos, pero esta era la primera vez que podía ver uno de verdad.

\- ¡Oh, eres tú, Ronan! ¿Cómo estás? - dijo aliviado Hagrid, quien se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.

\- Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid. ¿Ibas a dispararme? - dijo Ronan frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger, ambos son alumnos del colegio. Chicos, él es Ronan, es un centauro. - dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta.

\- Hola…- Saludaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo, aún boquiabiertos.

\- Buenas noches. Estudiantes, ¿no? ¿Y aprendéis mucho en el colegio? – Preguntó Ronan.

\- Si…- respondieron los dos estudiantes, todavía boquiabiertos.

\- Excelente…Oh, esta noche, Marte está brillante…- Dijo Ronan mirando al cielo.

\- Ajá…Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo? – Preguntó Hagrid.

Ronan no respondió de inmediato, se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez. - Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas…Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora…-

\- Sí, pero, ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado? -

\- Marte brilla mucho esta noche…está inusualmente brillante…-Dijo de nuevo Ronan.

\- Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros. Entonces, ¿no has visto nada extraño? – Preguntó de nuevo Hagrid.

Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. - El bosque esconde muchos secretos…-

Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.

\- Hola, Bane. ¿Qué tal? - saludó Hagrid.

\- Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien. – Dijo Bane.

\- Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente, han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso? –

Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo. - Esta noche Marte brilla mucho… -

\- _¡Y dale con Marte! ¿¡Es que no pueden decirnos algo útil!?_ – Se quejó Harry desde su mente, cada vez más impaciente, mientras que Hermione seguía con los ojos bien abiertos sin decir nada.

\- Eso dicen…Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisáis, ¿de acuerdo? Nosotros nos vamos… dijo Hagrid de malhumor.

Los tres se alejaron del centauro.

\- Nunca tratéis de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro…Son unos malditos astrólogos, no se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna. - dijo irritado Hagrid.

\- ¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? - preguntó Hermione.

\- Oh, unos pocos más... se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho. – Explicó el semigigante.

\- _¿Será un centauro el que oímos antes? No, no pueden ser ellos, debe de ser otra cosa, además, aquella figura no parecía contar con patas de caballo precisamente…_ \- Pensaba Harry, mientras intentaba averiguar quién hirió al unicornio.

Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban.

\- _Alguien nos vigila…apuesto que se trata del agresor…-_ Pensó Harry seriamente, con la varita en una mano, y Hermione en la otra.

Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione vio algo alarmante.

\- ¡Mirad! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas! – Exclamó Hermione.

\- ¡Vosotros esperad aquí! ¡Quedaos en el sendero, volveré a buscaros! - gritó Hagrid mientras se alejaba de ellos.

\- ¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? - susurró Hermione, mas asustada que antes.

\- A mí no me interesa lo que le suceda a esa serpiente despreciable de Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... jamás me lo perdonaré…-Dijo Harry con el rostro sombrío.

\- Harry…- Susurró la castaña, quien abrazaba con fuerza y temblorosamente al azabache.

\- Tranquila, no estés nerviosa, además, me tienes a mí. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Eso es verdad, pero…es el bosque prohibido…y sin Hagrid aquí…-

\- En eso tienes razón, este bosque es desconocido para nosotros…- no tuvo más remedio que reconocer el azabache.

Después de unos minutos, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y Fang estaban con él, y el semigigante, furioso.

Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido, este se aterró y envió las chispas.

\- Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que habéis hecho. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con Fang y este idiota. Lamento las molestias Harry… – Dijo lo último Hagrid de un susurro.

\- No te preocupes Hagrid, yo me aseguraré de que el idiota no se meta en más problemas…- Dijo Harry con el rostro sombrío y una sonrisa malévola, cosa que estremeció a Malfoy.

\- Bien, lo dejo en tus manos Harry, ustedes dos, síganme. – Dijo Hagrid, mientras se iba junto con Neville y Hermione.

Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y Fang. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos.

Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa, había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.

\- Hm…no debe de andar muy lejos…ignoro si vayas a obedecerme, pero por el bien de tu existencia, te aconsejo no precipitarte…- Dijo Harry de un susurro, el cual hizo que Malfoy temblara más.

Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto.

Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste, sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.

\- _Esto es horrible…no puedo creer que exista un ser capaz de hacerle algo así a un pobre unicornio…-_ Pensó Harry, mirando con tristeza el cadáver del unicornio.

Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Harry apuntó hacia el con su varita.

\- ¿¡QUIEN ERES TU!? – Preguntó Harry, con algo de temor en su interior.

Malfoy y Fang permanecieron paralizados. La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que Fang.

\- _¡Tch! Gallina…bueno, de todos modos, el solo estorbaría aquí…-_ Pensó Harry, aún centrado en el encapuchado.

La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho, se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

Harry se preparó para atacar al encapuchado, cuando de pronto, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose.

\- ¡Ah! _¡Demonios! ¡Esta vez me duele más! ¡No! ¡No es un buen momento!_ – Pensaba Harry, con los ojos cerrados, mientras luchaba por permanecer en pie y enfrentar al encapuchado.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando abrió los ojos, la figura se había ido, un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane, éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo el centauro.

\- Sí...gracias por tu ayuda. – dijo Harry agradecido. - ¿Sabes qué era eso? –

Antes de responder, observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.

\- Tú eres el chico Potter, es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? – Preguntó el centauro. - Así será más rápido...mi nombre es Firenze. -

\- Mucho gusto Firenze, yo soy Harry Potter. – Dijo el azabache. - Y si, puedo cabalgar, pero… ¿Estás seguro? Leí que para un centauro el que una persona cabalgué sobre él es una ofensa muy grave… –

\- No si se trata de ti, Harry Potter…- Dijo Firenze, mientras que Harry montaba encima de él.

Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.

\- ¡Firenze! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿¡No te da vergüenza!? ¿¡Es que eres una mula ordinaria!? - rugió Bane.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de quién es? Es el chico Potter, mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor. - dijo Firenze.

\- ¿Qué le has estado diciendo? Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá? - gruñó Bane.

Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo. - Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible…-

También Bane dio una patada, enfadado. - ¿¡Lo mejor posible!? ¿¡Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros!? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque! –

De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.

\- ¿¡No has visto ese unicornio!? ¿¡No comprendes por qué lo mataron!? ¿¡O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto!? ¡Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo! –

Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles.

\- Lo ves Firenze, están ofendidos, no debiste dejarme montar…- susurró Harry con preocupación.

\- No te preocupes Harry Potter, para mi es todo un honor…-

\- Vale…por cierto, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste? – Preguntó Harry.

Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle, sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.

\- Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio? –

\- No, me temo que aún no eh encontrado ese apartado, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Preguntó Harry, preocupado por la respuesta.

\- Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso, sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios…- Explicó Firenze con tristeza.

\- Pero…¿quién estaría tan desesperado? Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no crees? – Dijo Harry, con los brazos cruzados y pensativo.

\- Es así, a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento? - dijo Firenze.

\- ¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! – Exclamó el azabache. - Pero no entiendo, quién...-

\- ¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad? –

Harry abrió los ojos violentamente. – No puede ser…me estás diciendo…que el que mató al unicornio…y bebió de su sangre…era Voldemort…- Dijo el joven mago entre susurros, incapaz de creerse esta revelación.

\- ¡Harry! Harry, ¿¡estás bien!? - Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.

\- Estoy bien…- dijo Harry, recibiendo el cálido abrazo de preocupación de Hermione, con mucho gusto. Dirigió su mirada hacia Hagrid. - Me temo que el unicornio está muerto Hagrid, está en ese claro de ahi atrás...-

\- Aquí es donde te dejo, ya estás a salvo…Buena suerte, Harry Potter… Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces. - dijo Firenze.

Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry entre preocupado y furioso. De ser todo esto cierto, solo podía significar algo. Tal y como algunos temían, Voldemort estaba vivo.

Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran. Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en Quidditch. Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque.

\- Esta es mi conclusión… Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort...- explicó Harry, con las manos en la espalda y paseando de un lado para otro, con un rostro serio. - ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico! Maldita sea…-

\- ¡Deja de decir ese nombre! - dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos.

\- ¡VOLDEMORT! – gritó Harry con furia.

\- ¡Harry! – Dijeron Hermione y Ron temblorosos.

\- ¿Cuantas veces os lo tengo que repetir? No tengo miedo de ese estúpido nombre, así que no molestes ya con esa tontería Ronald. – Bufo Harry.

El azabache se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. - Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho, ya que Bane estaba furioso...Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá, deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto. Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara…Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas, menudo consuelo…- Dijo Harry, riendo un poco con ironía.

Hermione escuchaba el relato con atención, mientras que Ron se estremecía cada vez que Harry pronunciaba el nombre de Voldemort.

\- De modo, que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra…Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y acabar conmigo…Bueno, tampoco es que se lo vaya a poner tan fácil… - susurró Harry con una sonrisa triste, mientras contemplaba el fuego de la chimenea.

Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo unas palabras de consuelo. - Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que "quien tu sabes" siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, "quien tu sabes" no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos, y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta. –

Cuando Harry regresó a su habitación, y abrió la cama, encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada. Tenía sujeta una nota…

 _Por las dudas._

 _\- Oh…gracias, seas quien seas…-_ Agradeció Harry mentalmente, mientras doblaba la nota y guardaba su capa invisible en su baúl.

Capítulo 14 - Hay que proteger la Piedra.

Los días pasaron, y no había dudas de que Fluffy seguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada, custodiando la Piedra Filosofal.

Hacía mucho calor, en especial en el aula grande donde se examinaban por escrito. Les habían entregado plumas nuevas, especiales, que habían sido hechizadas con un encantamiento antitrampa, para haber los exámenes teóricos.

A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia. - _¡Bah! Ni que fuera a copiarme de alguien, menuda falta de confianza…_ \- pensó bufando.

También tenían exámenes prácticos, El profesor Flitwick los llamó uno a uno al aula, para ver si podían hacer que una piña bailara claqué encima del escritorio, La profesora McGonagall los observó mientras convertían un ratón en una caja de rapé, ganaban puntos las cajas más bonitas, pero los perdían si tenían bigotes.

\- _Pues es una pena que perdamos puntos por ponerle bigotes, me recordaría a la remolacha con bigotes en la que se convierte tío Vernon cada vez que se enfada._ – Pensó Harry, riendo como un tonto.

Snape los puso nerviosos a todos, respirando sobre sus nucas mientras trataban de recordar cómo hacer una poción para olvidar, pero para el azabache y la castaña, eso no era un problema.

\- _Como le pica que seamos los primeros de la clase…-_ Pensó Harry divertido.

Harry cumplió con todas las expectativas, realizando con éxito todas sus pruebas, tanto teóricas como prácticas. Para el descontento de Snape, este no tuvo más remedio que darle la nota más alta, al igual que a Hermione, ya que Dumbledore le encargó a la profesora McGonagall que se asegurara de vigilarle durante su prueba, por lo que Snape, no tuvo más remedio que ser imparcial.

El último examen era Historia de la Magia. Una hora respondiendo preguntas sobre viejos magos chiflados que habían inventado calderos que revolvían su contenido, y estarían libres, libres durante toda una maravillosa semana, hasta que recibieran los resultados de los exámenes.

Cuando el fantasma del profesor Binns les dijo que dejaran sus plumas y enrollaran sus pergaminos, Harry dejó escapar un suspiro, para él estuvo tirado, pero obviamente, era estresante, sentía que la historia le saturaba el cerebro.

\- Esto ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensé. No necesitaba haber estudiado el Código de Conducta de los Hombres Lobo de 1637 o el levantamiento de Elfrico el Vehemente. - dijo Hermione, cuando se reunieron con los demás en el parque soleado.

\- ¿También los repasaste? Mejor, reconozco que habría sido interesante si nos hubieran puesto preguntas relacionadas con ambos temas. – Dijo Harry con tono orgulloso, estaba contento por haber hecho bien su prueba.

\- En eso tienes razón. – Dijo Hermione muy sonriente.

A Hermione siempre le gustaba volver a repetir los exámenes. Harry también veía aquello con buenos ojos, pero él era más de expandir conocimientos. Por otra parte, Ron dijo que iba a ponerse malo, así que al final se fueron hacia el lago y se dejaron caer bajo un árbol.

Los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan se dedicaban a pinchar los tentáculos de un calamar gigante que tomaba el sol en la orilla.

\- Os lo suplico, dejad un poco los repasos…- suspiró Ron, estirándose en la hierba. – Mejor alégrense, aún falta una semana para que sepáis que sois los mejores, mientras que de seguro a mí me van a dar por todos lados, no hace falta preocuparse ahora. –

\- ¡Tch! Me gustaría saber qué significa esto…- susurraba Harry, mientras se frotaba la cicatriz. - Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome, me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora…-

\- Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey, tal vez ella pueda ayudarte. - sugirió Hermione.

\- No estoy enfermo. – bufó Harry. - Creo que es un aviso, una señal de peligro inminente, pero no uno cualquiera…-

Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor. - Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a Fluffy. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al Quidditch en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore. –

Harry no pudo evitar reír ante ese último comentario. – Supongo que tienes razón…hablando del Quidditch, el sábado tenemos partido contra Ravenclaw, si ganamos nos alzaremos con el título. – Dijo un poco más animado.

\- Eso es, tu mejor piensa en el partido, después de todo, los exámenes ya terminaron. – Dijo Hermione, tratando de que Harry deje atrás sus problemas.

Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas, el nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore, nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante Fluffy...nunca...pero...

\- ¡ESO ES! – Exclamó Harry, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

\- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.

\- Acabo de pensar en algo…¡Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora! – Dijo Harry empezando a correr, seguido por sus amigos.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? —Preguntó Hermione.

\- Decidme, ¿¡No os parece un poco raro que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón!? ¿¡Y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo!? ¿¡Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos!? ¿¡Por qué no se me ocurrió antes!? – Decía Harry sin parar mientras se acercaban a la cabaña del semigigante.

Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.

\- Hola. ¿Habéis terminado los exámenes? ¿Tenéis tiempo para beber algo? – Preguntó Hagrid sonriente.

\- ¡No! Tenemos prisa. Hagrid ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas? – Preguntó Harry.

\- No lo sé, no se quitó la capa. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha. –

Harry, al igual que Hermione y Ron, palidecieron. – _Esto no puede ser…_ ¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts? –

\- Puede ser, sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil. – Explicó Hagrid.

\- ¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy? - preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.

\- Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo, tocando música se dormía en seguida...- De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado. - ¡No debí decir eso! ¡Olvidad que lo dije! ¡Eh! ¿¡adónde vais!? –

Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.

\- ¡Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore! ¡Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante Fluffy, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa! – exclamaba Harry sin parar. - ¡No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid! ¡Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea! -

Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro? - Dijo la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.

\- Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore. - dijo Hermione, agitada por la carrera.

\- ¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? ¿Por qué? - repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil.

\- Es algo importante, algo que hablamos con él hace unos días. – Mintió Harry para restarle importancia al asunto.

\- El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato. – Explicó McGonagall.

\- Se fue…- Dijo Ron.

\- Tenía que ser ahora…- seguido de Hermione.

\- De acuerdo…- Dijo Harry con comprensión. - Entonces no hay nada que hacer, nosotros nos vamos, con permiso. –

Y antes de que la profesora McGonagall pudiera decir algo más, Harry arrastró a Hermione y Ron fuera del castillo.

\- ¿¡Pero porque Harry!? – Preguntó Hermione con exaltación.

\- ¿¡Que pasa con Snape y la Piedra!? – Dijo Ron muy confuso.

\- Sin pruebas, no podemos demostrar nada…- aclaró Harry. - McGonagall no nos creerá. –

Ante esto, Hermione y Ron solo pudieron ponerse cabizbajos.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos Harry? – pregunto Hermione, por una vez no sabía qué hacer.

\- Bueno, al parecer no hay más opciones…- dijo el azabache, con una sonrisa orgullosa. - Iré esta noche, trataré de llegar y conseguir la Piedra antes que Snape. –

\- ¡Estás loco! - dijo Ron.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Si te pillan te expulsarán! – exclamó Hermione muy preocupada.

\- ¡No importa! ¿¡No comprendéis la situación!? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, Voldemort regresará! ¿¡No habéis oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de mundo!? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirán o lo convertirán en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! – gritó Harry, con furia. - Perder puntos ahora es irrelevante. ¿Creéis que él dejará que vosotros y vuestras familias estén tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la Copa de la Casa? No…ahora hay vidas en juego. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digáis me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¡no dejaré que nadie más muera por su culpa! - Dijo con determinación y frialdad.

\- Tienes razón, Harry…- dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.

\- Llevaré la capa invisible, afortunadamente la eh recuperado. -

\- Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? - preguntó Ron.

\- ¿A los tres? – preguntó el azabache, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros!? - dijo Hermione con voz enérgica.

\- Pero chicos…- Harry estaba incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.

\- Ya que no podemos detenerte, tu tampoco puedes hacer lo mismo con nosotros. Iremos contigo Harry, lo quieras o no.- Dijo Hermione tajante, mientras que Ron asentía con aprobación.

Harry sonrió. – Es una suerte enorme…el contar con amigos como vosotros…-

Tras la cena, los tres se sentaron en la sala común, lejos de todos. Poco a poco, la sala se fue vaciando y todos se fueron a acostar.

\- Será mejor que vayas a buscar la capa…- murmuró Ron, mientras Lee Jordan finalmente se iba, bostezando y desperezándose.

Harry corrió por las escaleras hasta su dormitorio oscuro, sacó la capa y entonces su mirada se fijó en la flauta que Hagrid le había regalado para Navidad.

\- _Hm…podría serme útil contra Fluffy_ …- Pensó Harry mientras cogía también la flauta y regresaba a la sala común.

\- Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres. – sugirió Hermione. - Si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...-

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer? - dijo una voz desde un rincón, Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo Trevor, que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.

\- Nada, Neville, nada…- dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.

Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad. - Vais a salir de nuevo, ¿verdad? -

\- No, no, no, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville? – Preguntó Hermione sonriendo con nervios de por medio.

Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a Fluffy.

\- ¡No podéis iros! ¡Os volverán a atrapar! ¡Gryffindor tendrá más problemas! – exclamó Neville.

\- Tú no lo sabes lo que está pasando, esto es importante. - dijo Harry con seriedad.

Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado. - ¡No dejaré que lo hagáis! ¡Voy... voy a pelear con vosotros! -

\- Oh venga, ¡Neville! ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota! - estalló Ron.

\- Ronald…- Harry rodó los ojos.

\- ¡No me llames idiota! ¡No me parece bien que sigáis faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente! - dijo Neville.

\- Sí, pero no a nosotros, maldita sea. - dijo irritado Ron rodando los ojos.

Harry blandió su varita y apuntó a Neville. - De acuerdo Neville…supongo que no me dejas otra opción, pero que sepas que es por tu bien…¡Petrificus totalus! –

Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo, sus piernas se juntaron, todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó al suelo, rígido como un tronco.

\- Espero que puedas llegar a disculparme por esto Neville…– Dijo Harry.

\- Lo sentimos Neville…- seguido de Hermione.

\- Lo comprenderás después, Neville…—dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera que iba al tercer piso, Peeves estaba flotando a mitad de camino, aflojando la alfombra para que la gente tropezara.

\- ¿Quién anda por ahí? - dijo súbitamente, mientras subían hacia él.

Entornó sus malignos ojos negros. - Sé que estáis aquí, aunque no pueda veros. ¿Aparecidos, fantasmas o estudiantillos detestables? –

Se elevó en el aire y flotó, mirándolos de soslayo. - Llamaré a Filch, debo hacerlo, si algo anda por ahí y es invisible. –

\- _Oh…vete al diablo estúpido poltergeist…ni hablar, no quería hacer esto, pero…-_ Pensó Harry, antes de poner voz ronca. – Peeves, el Barón Sanguinario tiene sus propias razones para ser invisible. –

Peeves casi se cayó del aire de la impresión, se sostuvo a tiempo y quedó a unos centímetros de la escalera.

\- Lo siento mucho, sanguinaria señoría…Fue por mi culpa, ha sido una equivocación... no lo vi... por supuesto que no, usted es invisible, perdone al viejo Peeves por su broma, señor…-

\- ¡Tengo asuntos aquí, Peeves! ¡Mantente lejos de este lugar esta noche! - gruñó ronco Harry.

\- ¡Lo haré, señoría, desde luego que lo haré! - dijo Peeves, elevándose otra vez en el aire y desapareció.

\- ¡Genial, Harry! - susurró Ron.

El azabache bufó molesto. - Ah…no me gusta depender del Barón Sanguinario, en fin, vamos. -

Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.

\- Bueno, como podéis ver, Snape ya ha pasado ante Fluffy. - dijo Harry con calma.

Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos.

\- Si queréis regresar, no os lo reprocharé, podéis llevaros la capa, no la voy a necesitar. – Dijo Harry, con la esperanza de no poner en peligro a sus dos mejores amigos.

\- No seas estúpido. - dijo Ron.

\- Vamos contigo. - dijo Hermione.

\- _Oh…¿porque serán tan necios? Me están siguiendo hacia un peligro mortal como si nada. Sin embargo, estoy impresionado y a la vez feliz de contar con amigos como ellos._ – Pensó Harry, mientras empujaba la puerta.

Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos, los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.

\- ¿Qué tiene en los pies? - susurró Hermione.

\- Parece un arpa…- dijo Ron.

\- Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí…Debió despertarse en el momento en que se dejó de tocar. Bueno, empecemos...- dijo Harry, llevándose a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y comenzó a soplar. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.

\- Sigue tocando…- advirtió Ron a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas.

\- Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla. ¿Hermione, quieres ir primero? - dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro.

\- ¡No, no quiero! – Dijo Hermione tajante.

\- Si, ya lo suponía…- Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.

\- ¿Qué puedes ver? - preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.

\- Nada, está todo oscuro...no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer. – dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo.

\- ¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir. - dijo Ron.

Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo. Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo, no se veía el fondo. Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos.

\- Si algo me sucede, no sigáis. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore, ¿entendido? – dijo el azabache con tono severo.

\- De acuerdo, nos veremos en un minuto, espero... - respondió Ron.

Y Harry se dejó caer, aterrizando en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.

\- ¡Todo bien! ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, podéis saltar! - gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla.

Ron lo siguió de inmediato, aterrizó al lado de Harry.

\- ¿Qué es esta cosa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Aún no lo sé, parece una planta, pero no la veo del todo bien, supongo que está aquí para amortiguar la caída, ¡Adelante, Hermione! – dijo el azabache.

La música lejana se detuvo, se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry.

\- Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio…- Dijo Hermione.

\- Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí…—dijo Ron.

\- ¿Te alegras? ¡Miraos! - gritó Hermione.

Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.

Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.

\- ¡Ya se lo que es! ¡Un lazo del diablo! ¡Sabía que era demasiado raro tener tanta suerte! – gritó Harry mientras luchaba contra la planta.

\- ¡Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda! - gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.

\- ¡Oh, cállate! – rugió Harry, estaba demasiado ocupado con la planta.

\- ¡De acuerdo, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! - dijo Hermione.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Esta planta solo puede estar en la oscuridad, en la húmeda! ¡Tienes que quemarla! – gritaba Harry mientras la planta lo estaba apretujando.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Pero…no tengo madera! –

\- ¡Por el amor del cielo! ¡Incendio! ¡USA INCENDIO! – gritó de nuevo Harry, quien no conseguía coger su varita.

\- ¡Está bien! ¡INCENDIO! – gritó Hermione agitando su varita.

Las llamas envolvieron a la planta, en segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.

\- Bien hecho Hermione, has estado genial. – Le felicitó Harry con una sonrisa, mientras ayudaba a Ron a ponerse en pie.

\- Sí, y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en momentos de crisis, porque eso de "no tengo madera"…o sea, eres una bruja, ¿no? – Dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Per-do-na! ¡Pero con lo nerviosa que estaba no me acordaba del hechizo! – Exclamó Hermione haciendo un puchero.

\- Bueno, ya basta, estamos dentro y de momento estamos bien. Por ahora, tenemos que seguir, ¡Lumos! - dijo Harry encendiendo su varita, conduciendo a sus amigos por un pasadizo de piedra el cual, era el único camino.

Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes.

\- ¿Oyes algo? - susurró Ron.

Harry escuchó un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.

\- ¿Será un fantasma? – preguntó Hermione.

\- No, el sonido es más propio de un aleteo…como de insectos…- susurró Harry.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación, en el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.

\- ¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? - preguntó Ron.

\- Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo, esperen aquí, iré yo primero. - contestó Harry, mientras corría hasta la puerta de madera. Hermione y Ron corrieron para reunirse con el azabache.

Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran, movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

\- Vamos a ver... ¡Alohomora! – Harry intentó usar el hechizo para abrir cerraduras, pero no resultó efectivo.

\- Es evidente que esto no iba a ser tan sencillo. – Dijo Hermione decepcionada.

\- Así parece ser. – suspiró Harry.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Harry observó bien a los pajaritos brillantes que volaban, y se dio cuenta de algo. – Esos no son pajaritos…son llaves, llaves aladas, esto debe de ser cosa del profesor Flitwick, lo que quiere decir…-

El azabache miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves. - Ajá... mirad ahí. Son escobas, la prueba consiste en conseguir la llave de la puerta. –

\- ¡Pero hay cientos de llaves! – se quejó Hermione.

Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta. – Hm…tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija.

\- Bien, es hora de saber si tenéis madera para jugar al Quidditch, coged unas escobas y seguidme. – ordenó Harry.

Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas.

No obstante, el grupo contaba con Harry, el más joven buscador del siglo, con un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Tenemos que encerrarla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada.

\- ¡Ahora escuchadme! ¡Ron, ven desde arriba! ¡Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender! ¡Yo trataré de atraparla! ¿Estáis listos? ¡AHORA! – Exclamó el azabache tras dar las instrucciones.

Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano.

Los vivos de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación. Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano, la metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta para abrir la vieja puerta.

En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.

\- Bien, siguiente…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras entraba junto con sus amigos a la siguiente habitación, felicitó a ambos por su cooperación.

La habitación estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada, pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso. Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra.

Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron, pues las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.

\- Vale…esto es un enorme tablero de ajedrez…por suerte, tenemos un experto, ¿Ronnie? – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Si, ya lo sé, tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación. - dijo Ron fulminando un poco con la mirada a Harry.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Creo…que vamos a tener que ser piezas. - contestó Ron.

Se acercó a un caballero negro y levantó la mano para tocar el caballo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.

\- ¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar? – Preguntó Ron.

El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza, Ron se volvió a los otros dos.

\- Vale, supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras. –

\- Recuerda Ron, tu eres el experto en ajedrez mágico, ha llegado el momento de que nos deleites con tu talento, dinos que hacer. - Dijo Harry a Ron.

El pelirrojo se sentía muy alagado, al cabo de unos segundos, ya sabía qué hacer.

\- Lo tengo, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry. –

Ambos asintieron y se pusieron en posición.

\- ¿Y qué pasa contigo? -

\- Yo seré un caballo. –

Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.

\- Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez. - dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero. - Sí... mirad. –

Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante, Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras, se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba.

\- Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha. –

La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado, la reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo.

\- Tuve que dejar que sucediera…te deja libre para coger ese alfil, vamos Hermione. - dijo Ron, conmovido.

Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared, dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.

\- Ya casi estamos…Dejadme pensar…-

La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa. – Lo sabía…así es como debe acabar… -

\- ¿De…de que hablas Ron? –

\- Solo hay un modo de ganar... debo dejar que me cojan…-

\- ¡NO! - gritaron Harry y Hermione.

\- ¡Así es el ajedrez! ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry. - dijo Ron con coraje.

\- Pero...-

\- ¿Quieres detener a Snape o no? -

\- Ronald...-

\- ¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra! –

No había nada que Harry y Hermione pudieran hacer, su mejor amigo iba a sacrificarse.

\- ¿Listo? Allá voy…no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado. – Dijo Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido.

Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó, golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo.

Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado, parecía desmayado.

Muy conmovido por el sacrificio de su mejor amigo, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda, el rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry, habían ganado.

Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.

\- ¿Y si él está...? – decía Hermione con preocupación.

\- Tuve tiempo de verlo, estaba respirando, con lo cual, solo está inconsciente, menos mal... – suspiró Harry antes de preguntar. - ¿Qué crees que nos queda? -

\- Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick con sus llaves aladas, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...-

Habían llegado a otra puerta, Harry empujó y abrió. Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.

\- Ese nos habría hecho perder el tiempo, menos mal que ya está derrotado. – susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas.

\- Aún no me puedo creer que tu solo te hayas encargado de uno en Halloween. – susurró la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Estrategia y habilidad, dos armas muy eficaces, sobre todo contra grandullones sin cerebro. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía, pero no había nada terrorífico allí, sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

\- Está debe de ser la prueba de Snape, ¿Ahora…que hacemos? – se preguntaba Harry.

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos, no era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante, dejándolos atrapados.

\- ¡Mira! - Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo.

 _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila. Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves. Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga. Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga. Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes, ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior. Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

\- Hm…¿piensas lo mismo que yo? – dijo Harry.

\- Creo que sí, un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre. – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- Afortunadamente nosotros no hemos sido magos toda la vida, ¿verdad? –

\- En efecto, lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas…tres con veneno… -

\- Dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura…- continuó Harry con la frase.

\- Bien Harry, es hora del análisis. – dijo Hermione poniéndose a pensar.

\- Como usted ordene mi lady. – Dijo Harry haciendo una pequeña reverencia, que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

Al cabo de unos instantes, ambos ya tenían la respuesta.

\- Muy bien… La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra…- dijo el azabache con seriedad. - Pero me temo que no hay más que un trago, lo que significa, que solo uno de los dos podrá ir hacia allí. -

\- Aquí tengo la que nos hará volver por el fuego purpura…- Dijo Hermione, en un tono triste.

\- Bien...tómala, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. – decía Harry, mirando a Hermione a los ojos. - Con ellas podréis salir por la trampilla sin que os vea Fluffy. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a Hedwig a Dumbledore, ahora mismo lo necesitamos. –

\- Y tu… ¿qué vas a hacer Harry? – preguntó Hermione, con la voz temblorosa.

\- No cuento con la habilidad suficiente como para vencer a Snape, pero creo que puedo detenerlo, momentáneamente…- susurró con seriedad el azabache.

\- Pero Harry...- decía la castaña, con los ojos brillosos. - ¿y si "Quien tú sabes" está con él? –

\- Bueno…veremos si el destino vuelve a darme un poco de suerte…- dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron, de pronto, se lanzó sobre Harry, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Hermione…- Harry tenía los ojos bien abiertos, sonrojado.

\- Harry...- empezó a hablar, mientras le salían unas lágrimas. - Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes…-

\- No es mucho, es todo conocimiento y habilidad…- resopló el azabache, cada vez mas sonrojado.

\- Tú tienes mucho más que el conocimiento y la habilidad…eres valiente, amigable…y no te rindes con facilidad…Por favor, prométeme que vas a volver…- Decía Hermione, mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Tranquila, no se desharán de mi tan fácilmente…Ahora bebe, vamos. – le dijo Harry, con un rostro que reflejaba valor.

Hermione se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Helada…- Dijo Hermione.

\- En ese caso corre, antes de que se termine el efecto. -

\- Buena suerte...te-ten cuidado...-

\- ¡CORRE! – Exclamó Harry para que su mejor amiga se fuera.

Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura. Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas, se enfrentó a las llamas negras.

\- Es la hora…- dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

Era realmente como si tragara hielo, dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo, pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro, luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.


	8. Ch15-16-Año I

Capítulo 15 – La cara oculta

Harry entró en la última habitación, ya había alguien allí, pero no era Snape, ni tampoco era Voldemort, era Quirrel.

\- Pero que… ¿¡usted!? – exclamó Harry incrédulo.

Quirrell sonrió, su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic. – Sí, yo, me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter. –

\- Vaya, y yo que pensé que Snape…- decía el azabache frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Severus? Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme. Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po-pobre tar-tamudo p-profesor Quirrell? – Decía Quirrel con risas malévolas.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, no se lo podía creer. – Pero esto es absurdo…Snape, el trató de matarme. –

\- No, no, no. ¡Yo traté de matarte! ¡Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de Quidditch! ¡Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo! Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba, y lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte. –

\- Un contramaleficio…- murmuró Harry, sin creérselo. - ¿Snape…trató de salvarme? –

\- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Es gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse, no podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular...Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche…- dijo fríamente Quirrell.

Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.

\- ¡Tch! Desgraciado…- gruñó Harry entre dientes.

\- ¡Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter! Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra.

\- ¿¡Que!? – preguntó Harry enfadado. - ¿¡Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol!? –

\- Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho…Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo…

De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell.

\- _¿El espejo de Oesed? ¿¡Pero que hace aquí!?_ – Se preguntaba Harry, incrédulo.

\- Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así...pero él está en Londres...Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos. Veo la Piedra...se la presento a mi maestro...pero ¿¡dónde está!? –

\- Aun así, todo esto es de locos, ¡se supone que Snape me odia! –

\- Oh, sí, claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto. -

\- _¿Mi padre y Snape se conocían? ¿Se detestaban? Esto es nuevo…_ \- Pensó el azabache con seriedad, antes de hablarle a Quirrel. - Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... por un momento pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando. -

Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell. - Algunas veces me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro...Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil...-

\- ¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? - preguntó Harry.

\- Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya. Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo, yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba, no hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo...Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo…No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...-

\- _El trató de robar la piedra en Gringotts…¡Claro, el día del atraco, él estaba en el Caldero Chorreante!_ – pensó el azabache, alarmado.

\- No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo? –

\- _Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento…es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida! Pero, ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que ese payaso se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer?_ – meditaba Harry, intentando hallar una solución.

\- ¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? – se preguntaba Quirrel - ¡Ayúdame, Maestro! –

\- Utiliza al muchacho...Utiliza al muchacho...- susurraba una voz aguda.

A Harry se le agrandaron los ojos. – _Esa voz…me resulta desagradablemente familiar…-_

\- Sí... Potter...ven aquí. –

Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie. - Ven aquí, mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves…-

Se vio reflejado, agitado y preocupado, pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo, sacó una piedra de color sangre, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera había conseguido la Piedra.

\- _No puedo creerlo…¡la tengo!_ – pensó emocionado.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Qué es lo que ves? - dijo Quirrell con impaciencia.

Harry se calmó, y como no podía ser de otra manera, mintió. – Me veo estrechándole la mano al profesor Dumbledore, soy un estudiante más mayor, soy premio anual…es estupendo. – Dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Quítate de ahí ¡ - dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna.

\- Él miente... él miente...-

\- ¡Potter, vuelve aquí! ¡Dime la verdad! ¿¡Qué es lo que has visto!? - gritó Quirrell.

\- A usted bailando samba, ¿no le digo? – Dijo Harry en tono burlón, mientras empuñaba la varita.

\- ¡POTTER! – gritó Quirrel enfadado.

\- Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...- Dijo de nuevo la voz aguda

\- ¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía! –

\- Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto. –

Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes. Tan pronto como reconoció el horrible rostro, el azabache apretó los dientes, enfadado.

\- Harry Potter... - susurró.

\- Voldemort…- Dijo Harry entre dientes.

\- ¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? No más que en sombra y quimera...Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes...La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo? –

Harry esbozó una sonrisa malévola, haciendo temblar a Quirrell.

\- ¿Tú crees…que voy a ser tan estúpido de permitir que vueltas? ¿¡Para sigas divirtiéndote, convirtiendo la vida de las personas en un infierno!? No…prefiero verte muerto, ¡enterrado bajo tierra! – gritó Harry con furia, apuntando con su varita a Quirrel.

\- No seas tonto, mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...-

\- ¡ESO QUISIERAS TU! – rugió Harry estallando. – Maldito asesino…-

\- Qué conmovedor…Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte... Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano…-

\- ¡Mis padres jamás permitirían que tú te salieras con la tuya, y yo tampoco! ¿¡Quieres la piedra!? ¡Pues ven a por ella! – gritó el azabache en tono desafiante.

\- ¡ATRAPALO! – gritó Voldemort.

Quirrel voló hacia Harry, tratando de cogerle. Harry, al ver que su enemigo no llevaba varita, se guardó la suya, esquivó la mano de Quirrel, y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder.

\- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA! – Gritó Quirrel, mientras que el lugar donde Harry le pegó, se estaba convirtiendo en polvo.

\- Pero, ¿qué es esto? – Dijo Harry, mientras se miraba las manos.

\- ¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! - rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell volvió a por el azabache.

Harry lo miró con furia y se fue a por él, empezando a golpearle, como hacía con aquellos que se metían con el cuándo estaba en su antiguo colegio, a veces escapaba, y otras veces, tenía que enfrentarse a niños más grandes que él.

Ignorando el dolor que sentía en su frente, el azabache golpeaba a Quirrel en el rostro sin parar, haciendo que este se fuera convirtiendo poco a poco en polvo, hasta que finalmente, dejó de gritar.

Harry se apartó rápidamente, cuando una sombra salió del cuerpo de Quirrel, era Voldemort. Este gritó de ira, se abalanzó contra Harry, el joven mago cogió su varita y gritó. - ¡INCENDIO! –

Harry intentó quemar a Voldemort, pero este huyó, atravesando las llamas. Lo había conseguido, mantuvo a salvo la Piedra y esta vez, él se encargó de Voldemort. A continuación, el joven mago sacó la Piedra de su bolsillo, la sostuvo, y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- _La Piedra…Filosofal…con esta piedra, podría ser inmortal…tener todo el dinero que quisiese…pero…-_ Pensaba el azabache, en las cosas que podría hacer con la Piedra _. –_ No me dará aquello que tanto deseo…eso es algo que está por encima del poder…- Dijo sonriente.

El azabache, miró una última vez al espejo de Oesed, ahí estaban de nuevo sus padres, sonriéndole, a su lado, pero esta vez, había alguien más.

\- Pero que…- murmuraba Harry.

A un lado suyo, besando tiernamente su mejilla, estaba Hermione, y parecía más feliz que nunca, con él.

Harry esbozó una gran sonrisa, y es que cada vez era más y más consciente, de lo que su corazón sentía hacia su mejor amiga.

En ese momento, las llamas que cubrían la salida se apagaron, y por ahí, bajó el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

\- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – decía Harry con asombro. - Pero como…-

\- Oh Harry, me alegro de que estés bien. – Dijo Dumbledore con sus ojos brillosos, mientras tocaba con su mano el hombro de Harry, sonriente. – Pensé que no aguantarías tanto, pero debo decir, que estoy muy impresionado contigo. -

Harry miró con una sonrisa afable a su director. – Aquí tiene profesor, eh conseguido mantener a raya a Voldemort, por ahora…él tenía poseído al profesor Quirrel. - Dijo mientras le entregaba la Piedra al director de Hogwarts.

\- Ya veo…Entonces, Voldemort sí que estaba con él. – Dijo Dumbledore, recibiendo la Piedra.

\- Así es señor, aunque si le soy honesto, no sé cómo lo hice para dejarle así…-Dijo Harry, señalando los restos de Quirrel.

\- Hm…creo que lo mejor será que dejemos las explicaciones para mañana, hay mucho que hacer, y tú, deberías ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey. – Dijo Dumbledore guiñándole el ojo.

Harry sonrió y asintió. Lo había conseguido, impidió el regreso de Voldemort.

Al día siguiente, en la tarde, Harry se despertó en su cama, tenía unas pocas vendas con heridas leves, nada que la señora Pomfrey no pueda curar. Pudo ver que, al borde de su cama, había una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de una tienda de golosinas.

\- _Wow…parece que ahora no me odian tanto…-_ Pensó Harry sonriente.

Fue entonces cuando Dumbledore entró para verle. – Buenos tardes Harry…, oh, vaya, regalos de tus amigos y admiradores. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe. –

Harry solo pudo sonreír con orgullo ante eso.

\- Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro, no dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría, sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó. - dijo Dumbledore, radiante y sonriente.

Harry se río. - Si, eso es muy propio de Fred y George. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es? –

\- Son las seis de la tarde, el señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que te has recuperado, han estado sumamente preocupados. –

\- ¿Ellos están bien? -

\- No te preocupes Harry, ambos están bien. –

Harry asintió, más aliviado, su mejor amigo arriesgó su vida en la prueba de ajedrez, y Hermione, a ella deseaba que no le pasara nada malo durante su recorrido de regreso.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la Piedra? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Veo que no quieres que te distraiga, muy bien. la Piedra, el profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Me apresuré en volver, y cuando llegué pude ver que tú mismo ya te encargaste de solucionarlo, de lo cual, como dije en su momento, me dejó muy impresionado, no todos los estudiantes de primer año han sido capaces de hacer lo que has hecho tú en esta ocasión. –

\- ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione? –

\- Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. La verdad es que tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde. –

\- La verdad es que yo tampoco pensé si iba a ser capaz de mantener la Piedra a salvo…- respondió Harry con sinceridad.

\- No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti...- decía Dumbledore en tono afable. - Creí que el esfuerzo te mataría. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así, afortunadamente, como eh podido comprobar, eres capaz de sobrellevar con inteligencia, astucia y habilidad situaciones de alto riesgo. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida. –

\- ¡La destruyeron! – Harry estaba consternado. - Pero…eso significa que el señor Nicolás Flamel…-

\- ¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto? Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor. - dijo contento Dumbledore.

\- Ah…entonces, él y su mujer van a morir…al no contar con la Piedra…- susurró el azabache cabizbajo.

\- Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir… -

Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry.

\- Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. – dijo con los ojos brillosos el director. – ¿Sabes? La Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso, ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos. -

\- Tiene razón, de hecho, cuando sostuve la Piedra, pensé en todo eso, en lo que podría hacer con ella…pero eh llegado a la conclusión de que todo cuanto la Piedra pueda ofrecerme, no es lo más importante… – decía Harry con una sonrisa leve.

Dumbledore asintió con los ojos más brillosos. – Eres un chico muy sabio Harry, confío en que mantengas ese buen juicio por muchos años…-

Harry asintió. – ¿Profesor, usted cree, que este no es más que un primer intento de Voldemort por regresar al poder? Yo creo que, con el vagando por ahí, de bien seguro buscará otros medios…-

\- Tienes razón Harry, y me alegro de que pronuncies ese nombre sin miedo alguno. Es cierto, está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir...Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar. Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder, la próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder. –

Harry asintió con una sonrisa, el estaría allí siempre que lo intente. – Profesor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir...cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad...-

\- La verdad…Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones, por supuesto, no voy a mentirte. –

Harry asintió con comprensión. - Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar? –

\- Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy, no ahora, lo sabrás, un día... Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás. –

\- Está bien…que tal esta, ¿Por qué Quirrel no podía tocarme? –

\- Tu madre murió para salvarte, si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible...Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel, Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón, era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno. –

Harry que quedó asombrado, el amor es realmente poderoso, más que el odio.

\- ¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó? –

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron - Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla. Cosas útiles...tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí. –

Harry sonrío, pensando que compartía algo en común con su padre, efectivamente, ambos eran temerarios.

\- Tengo otra, es sobre el profesor Snape…-

\- Muy bien, dispara. –

\- Quirrell dijo que el profesor Snape me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre, ¿Eso es verdad? –

\- Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro, un caso parecido en la actualidad, cuando la escuela habla de tu relación con el señor Malfoy. Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle. –

\- ¿Qué hizo? –

\- Le salvó la vida. –

\- ¿En serio? – el azabache frunció el entrecejo.

-Sí...Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre...Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz...- dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador.

\- O sea, que el profesor Snape me odia porque mi padre le salvó la vida…- decía Harry con la mano en la barbilla, pensativo. - Vale, creo que puedo entenderlo un poco. -

\- ¿Si? – preguntó Dumbledore en tono de sorpresa.

\- El profesor Snape debe de ser una persona orgullosa, y se habrá sentido humillado cuando mi padre le salvó, aquello fue un duro golpe para él, o al menos, eso creo. – supuso el azabache, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No, no, no, es, más o menos así, podría decirse que esa es una de las razones. -

\- Bien, puedo entender que el profesor tenga rencor hacia mi padre, pero, ¿porque debe pagar los platos rotos conmigo, y con el resto de sus alumnos? – preguntó Harry bufando.

\- ¿Severus hace algo malo en clases? – preguntó Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

\- Si, se dirige hacia sus alumnos con aires de desprecio, infravalorándolos, llenándolos de miedo, haciéndoles sentirse incomodos, débiles y humillados. – dijo Harry con seriedad. - Perdone que se lo diga, pero no me parece un trato apropiado por parte de un profesor hacia sus estudiantes...por muy estricto que sea. -

\- No te preocupes Harry, en eso si te puedo dar toda la razón. Tendré una charla con Severus, pero te sugiero, que no esperes milagros. – decía Dumbledore, frotando el cabello azabache del muchacho. - Severus es un poco especial, hay que tenerle un mínimo de paciencia. –

Harry asintió. – Dígame, cuando acabe el curso…¿qué será de mí? –

\- Tendrás que regresar con tu familia Harry, como todo el mundo. –

\- Pero…no quiero ir con los Dursley…siempre me han tratado hostilmente, son insoportables, ellos creen que los magos somos unos monstruos y siempre hablan mal de todo lo que ellos consideran que son rarezas, como yo…- dijo el azabache cabizbajo.

\- Tranquilo Harry, en las vacaciones pasadas, Hagrid me contó todo lo sucedido, te puedo asegurar que tus tíos no volverán a tratarte hostilmente, pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a tratarte amigablemente me temo…- Dijo Dumbledore, un poco triste.

\- Dígame, ¿cabe dentro de lo posible que pueda alojarme de nuevo en el Caldero Chorreante, pasadas unas semanas? – preguntó Harry esperanzado. -Si para usted es tan esencial que yo regrese con los Dursley…-

Dumbledore se acarició la barba antes de responder. - Me parece bien, con que permanezcas un mes con tu familia debe de ser más que suficiente. –

Harry frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Puedo saber porque es tan importante que esté con ellos? –

\- Esa pregunta tendrá su respuesta, pero como la primera que me hiciste, debo pedirte que esperes para saberlo, a su debido tiempo. –

\- De acuerdo…- suspiró Harry.

\- Bien, permanecerás un mes con los Dursley, y si quieres, cumplido el plazo, puedes ir a Londres y alojarte en el Caldero Chorreante, pero solo, con una condición. –

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó el azabache esperanzado.

\- Deberás informarme de tu situación, es solo para saber que te encuentras bien y yo no tenga que preocuparme en ir a buscarte, ¿lo entiendes? – Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

\- Sí señor. – respondió Harry, con suma alegría.

\- Excelente… ¿tientes alguna última pregunta más que hacerme? –

\- ¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo? -

\- Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho…sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo...-

Harry se río. – No me cabe la menor duda profesor…-

Dumbledore sonrió de manera afable. – Bien, te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas, ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme…pero creo…que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece? -

\- Adelante. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado, luego se atragantó. - ¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído! –

Harry se río con alegría. – Bueno, pues ha tenido suerte, yo también tuve una experiencia desagradable cuando me tocó la de vomito. –

\- Oh, ¿tú también? Es bastante desagradable…-

Tras un cruce de simpáticas miradas, Harry y Dumbledore se rieron juntos.

Un par de horas después, la señora Pomfrey le dio el alta a Harry. El joven mago, tras cargar todas las golosinas en una bolsa tan grande como la de papa Noel, salió en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, allí estaban sus dos mejores amigos, Hermione y Ron.

\- ¡Harry! – gritó Hermione emocionada, dándole a Harry un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que el azabache volviera a sonrojarse.

\- Genial compañero, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta. – Dijo Ron sonriente, dándole un abrazo amistoso a Harry.

El azabache esbozó una amplia sonrisa. - Yo también me alegro de veros, por cierto, estoy sorprendido Ron, te recuperaste muy pronto. –

\- Oh, solo quedé inconsciente con unas pocas heridas leves. Menos mal que ya estás bien, y justo a tiempo, mañana es el partido contra Ravenclaw. – Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, estoy con ganas de jugar mañana y de lograr el triunfo. La Copa volverá a ser de Gryffindor…- Dijo Harry mirando al techo sonriente.

Harry les contó todo, Quirrell, el espejo, la Piedra y Voldemort. Sus dos mejores amigos eran muy buen público, jadeaban en los momentos apropiados y, cuando Harry les dijo lo que había debajo del turbante de Quirrell, Hermione gritó muy fuerte.

\- ¿Entonces la Piedra no existe? ¿Flamel morirá? - dijo por ultimo Ron.

\- Así es, pero como diría nuestro querido director, para las mentes bien organizadas, la muerte es la siguiente gran aventura…- dijo Harry con un tono que sonaba a sabiduría.

\- Siempre dije que era un chiflado… - dijo Ron, muy impresionado por lo loco que estaba su héroe.

Harry se río. - ¿Y qué os pasó a vosotros dos? - preguntó.

\- Bueno, yo volví. Desperté a Ron y, cuando íbamos a la lechucería para comunicarnos con Dumbledore, lo encontramos en el vestíbulo de entrada, y él ya lo sabía, porque nos dijo "Harry se fue a buscarlo, ¿no?", y subió al tercer piso. - dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Crees que él quería que lo hicieras? ¿Enviándote la capa de tu padre y todo eso? —dijo Ron.

\- ¡Bueno, si lo hizo…eso es terrible...te podían haber matado! - estalló Hermione.

Harry sonrío con orgullo. – No es así…Dumbledore es una persona muy especial, creo que él, de manera indirecta, me puso a prueba, para ver de lo que era capaz de hacer. Él debe de saber, más o menos, todo lo que sucede aquí. Acepto que debía de saber lo que íbamos a intentar y, en lugar de detenernos, nos enseñó lo suficiente para ayudarnos. No creo que fuera por accidente que me dejó encontrar el espejo y ver cómo funcionaba…es casi como si él pensara que yo tenía derecho a enfrentarme a Voldemort, si podía...-

\- Pero Harry…- suspiró Hermione.

\- Ya te dije que no es tan fácil deshacerse de mí, y…quiero daros las gracias, a los dos, por haberme seguido en un momento tan crucial como el de ayer, jamás lo olvidaré…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa afable.

\- Para están los colegas Harry, para apoyarnos, en las buenas y en las malas. – respondió Ron con determinación.

\- Eres un tipo muy valiente Ronald, mucho más de lo que tu familia podría soñar jamás. – Dijo el azabache, tocando el hombro de su amigo.

Ron tenía los ojos brillosos, como si estuviera contendiendo las ganas de ponerse a brincar alegremente por la sala.

\- Hermione...- susurró Harry.

\- Me alegro mucho de que estés bien…- Dijo Hermione con los ojos llorosos, incapaz de soltar a Harry.

\- _No…si quieres, no me sueltes…por mí no hay…problema…-_ Pensaba Harry, sonriente y sonrojado al mismo tiempo, mientras que Ron veía la escena con cara de extrañado.

Después de dejar las golosinas en su habitación en la Torren de Gryffindor, aprovechando que sus amigos se quedaron enganchados con una partida de ajedrez mágico, Harry cogió su capa de invisibilidad y se fue a ver a Hagrid. Al tocar la puerta, esta se abrió, el semigigante abrazó al joven mago con fuerza.

\- ¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa! Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante Fluffy. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! ¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un muggle! – Decía Hagrid entre lágrimas.

\- Tranquilo Hagrid, ya pasó todo. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa afable. - Además, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos hablando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido de todas formas, aunque no me dijeras nada. –

\- ¡Podrías haber muerto! ¡Y no digas ese nombre! - sollozó Hagrid.

\- ¡VOLDEMORT! - gritó Harry, y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar - Me encontré con él y lo llamé por su nombre, vamos, alégrate Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Ten, una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas, amigo mío…- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa afable.

\- Gracias Harry…eres un maravilloso amigo…¿Té? – prepuso el semigigante.

\- Siempre es un placer…- contestó Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

Y así, el semigigante y el joven mago platicaron durante un par de horas, mientras tomaban un delicioso té caliente, y comentando lo que podría ser, el partido de mañana.

Capítulo 16 – El heroísmo tiene premio

Llegó el sábado, y con él, un partido decisivo. Gryffindor estaba ante su gran oportunidad, la posibilidad de romper su mala racha en la Copa de Quidditch, y de ganarla siete años después.

Wood se sintió aliviado, de saber que contaba con Harry para el partido, tenían miedo de haberlo perdido tras conocer su enfrentamiento con Quirrel y Voldemort.

El estadio estaba a rebosar de gente de todas las casas, los leones de Gryffindor prepararon pancartas para animar a su equipo. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas hicieron una muy especial dedicada a Harry, con el nombre de "Larga vida al rey Potter", con chispas brillantes a su alrededor, cortesía de Hermione. Hagrid también estaba con ellos.

Por su parte, los estudiantes de Ravenclaw, hicieron una especie de animación con pajaritos azules y blancos, estos se juntaban y escribían las letras del nombre "Ravenclaw" de manera continua.

Oliver estaba en el vestuario, repasando por última vez la estrategia a usar, y como de costumbre, soltó uno de sus épicos discursos.

\- Este…no es un partido cualquiera…- empezó en tono dramático. - Este, es el final…el final de una era, de una era de…-

\- De mala racha constante…- bufó George. - Que si Oliver, ya lo sabemos, no hace falta que nos des la lata…-

\- ¡Oh cállense! ¡Y tómense este partido en serio! ¡Es nuestra gran oportunidad! ¡Hoy podemos ganar la Copa! ¡Llenar de orgullo y honor a nuestra casa! ¡Haremos a Gryffindor campeón y escribiremos nuestros nombres en la historia de Hogwarts! – rugió Wood con el puño al aire.

\- ¡SI! – rugió Harry con fuerza, seguido de sus compañeros.

\- Bien Harry, si pudiste con "quien tu sabes" y un profesor, atrapar la Snitch debe ser algo tan parecido a un paseo por el parque. – dijo Wood mostrándole un pulgar arriba a su buscador estrella. - Es tu momento Harry, es hora de ganar. –

\- ¡Si mi capitán! – Asintió Harry con ganas, mientras que Fred y George lo apoyaban con un coro dramático.

\- Bien, ¿chicas? – decía Oliver, dirigiéndose a las cazadoras. - Es hora de que demostréis a los de Ravenclaw quienes son las dueñas del rodeo. –

\- ¡Si! – gritaron muy animadas Alicia, Angelina y Katie.

\- ¿Fred? ¿George? –

\- ¿Si mi comandanteeeeee? – Dijeron ambos hermanos, poniéndose firmes y haciendo una burla, aguantándose las ganas de reír como idiotas.

\- ¡Sin piedad! ¡Id allí y detened a todos los que podáis! – gritó con el puño al aire. - ¡Sed Fred y George! –

\- ¡Sí señor, seremos Gred y Feorge! – Bromeó Fred.

El equipo entero empezó a rodar por los suelos, matándose de risa. Wood comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

\- _Como siempre, consiguen bajar la tensión en momentos así…_ \- Pensó Harry, tratando de recuperarse tras reír como los demás.

\- ¡Ya está bien! ¡A jugar! – Exclamó Wood.

Los equipos subieron a sus escobas y empezaron a volar por todo el estadio. Harry sonrío al ver la pancarta iluminada, con el nombre "Larga vida al rey Potter".

\- _¿Ahora me nombran monarca? ¿Cómo quieren que sea rey si no tengo corona?_ – Pensó Harry entre risas, mientras saludaba a sus amigos desde el aire.

\- ¡Bienvenidos, damas, caballeros, director, profesores y semigigante bonachón, al partido que tanto estábamos esperando! – gritaba Lee Jordan con su habitual sentido del humor. - ¡El equipo de Gryffindor está a las puertas de conquistar la Copa de Quidditch, y solo lo logrará si consigue imponerse al equipo de Ravenclaw! ¿¡Acabará este equipo con una mala racha que dura ya siete años!? ¿¡Se alzarán hoy con el título!? ¡Siéntense, coman palomitas, y disfruten del espectáculo! – Anunció con energía.

\- ¡Eh, Lee! ¡Que no venden palomitas! Jo…- se quejó Ron.

La señora Hooch se puso en el centro del campo, con la Quaffle en una mano, y su silbato en la otra.

\- ¡Ya conocéis las normas, juego limpio! ¡Será una final, pero no un suicidio! ¡Ahora…que comience el partido! – Y tras dar el pitido inicial, lanzó la Quaffle al aire, dando comienzo al encuentro.

\- ¡Los cazadores de Ravenclaw tiene la Quaffle! ¡Roger Davies la recibe y se lanza directamente hacia los anillos defendidos por Oliver Wood! ¡Oh! ¡Una bludger le ha dado de lleno a Davies! ¡La Quaffle cae! ¡Ahora la tiene Katie Bell! – gritaba Lee Jordan.

Harry observaba con atención el partido, esperando su turno para moverse. Mientras que, en la grada...

\- Me alegro de que por fin todo haya terminado, lo que significa que Harry va a tener un partido bastante cómodo. – Dijo Hermione sonriente.

\- Aunque tratándose de la final, tampoco es que vaya a ser demasiado cómodo. – Dijo Hagrid.

\- Además…por mucho que Gryffindor gane la Copa de Quidditch, eso no será suficiente para impedir que Slytherin se lleve la Copa de la Casa…- Dijo Hermione de un suspiro.

\- Puede que eso sea verdad, pero oye, como mínimo, les podremos restregar esta Copa por la cara. – Dijo Ron.

\- Oh, eso tampoco está tan mal. – La castaña ahora estaba más animada.

\- ¡Y ANGELINA JOHNSON ANOTA! – anunció Lee Jordan. - ¡Gryffindor va por delante, treinta a cero! -

Harry seguía observando con atención, hasta que…

- _¡Ahí está! ¡Es hora de cazar!_ – Pensó Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras salía disparado a toda velocidad, hiendo a por la Snitch. –

\- ¡Oh! ¡Harry Potter ha visto la Snitch! ¡El buscador de Gryffindor va tras ella, seguido por el buscador de Ravenclaw! ¡Ha! ¡Qué listillo! –

\- ¡Jordan! ¡Ese comentario sobraba! – exclamó McGonagall, regañando a Jordan, como siempre.

Harry estaba siendo perseguido no solo por su rival directo, sino también por las Bludgers que le hacían tirado los cazadores de Ravenclaw. Afortunadamente, tenía sus propias "Bludgers" cubriéndole las espaldas.

\- ¡Gracias Fred, George! – agradeció Harry.

\- ¡De nada! – Dijo Fred.

\- ¡Solo cómpranos algo después! – dijo George.

\- ¡Y estamos a mano! – dijeron los gemelos.

\- ¡Hecho! –

\- ¡VAMOS HARRY! – gritó Hermione dándole ánimos a Harry. Ella estaba subida en el hombro de Hagrid, y en su otro hombro, estaba Ron degustando un pastel de calabaza, mostrándole un pulgar arriba a su mejor amigo.

Pasaron unos minutos, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw estaban empatados cien a cien, para deshacer el entuerto, necesitaban de Harry.

El joven Potter estaba ya muy cerca de la Snitch, esta bruscamente cayó en picado, y Harry hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿¡Que está haciendo!? – Dijo Ron boquiabierto, se le cayó el pastel.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Reduce la velocidad! ¡HARRY! – Gritaba Hermione, muy asustada.

\- ¡Madre mía, está loco, se estrellará! – Exclamó Hagrid, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Pero justo cuando todos pensaba que el joven mago iba a impactar en el suelo, este puso recta su escoba con un movimiento magistral, aprovechando bien su peso sobre un costado, y equilibrando de este modo su escoba. Con su brazo derecho, logró coger la Snitch.

\- ¡LA TENGOOOOOO! – Gritó Harry al cielo, levantando al público de sus asientos, entre aplausos por parte de casi todos, y pitidos por parte de Slytherin.

\- ¡LA TIENE! ¡LA TIENE! ¡LA TIENEEEEEEEEEE! – Lee Jordan estaba tan emocionado, que, sin querer, le dio un beso a la profesora McGonagall en su mejilla, pero como ambos estaban tan emocionados, no le dieron mucha importancia.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron a aplaudir y vitorear a su equipo, apoyados por los alumnos de Hufflepuff, mientras que los de Ravenclaw estaba, algunos cabizbajos, y otros se estaban burlando de los miembros de la casa Slytherin, quienes empezaron a desfilar en dirección a la salida, sin poder hacer nada más que gruñir.

\- ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! – gritaba sin parar Wood, con el puño al aire y lágrimas de emoción en su rostro.

El azabache pudo ver que Malfoy se había cubierto la cabeza con su túnica, porque algunos estudiantes le estaban tirando comida desde la grada al salir, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle trataban de capturar algunos pastelitos que volaban hacia ellos.

El equipo de Gryffindor en su totalidad, aterrizó sobre la hierba, fueron a por Harry, y entre todos, comenzaron a mantear al buscador más joven en un siglo.

\- ¡Tres hurras por Harry! ¡El mejor buscador de la historia de Gryffindor! – Gritó Wood con eufórico.

\- ¡Hip hip! ¡HURRA! ¡Hip hip! ¡HURRA! ¡Hip hip! ¡HURRA! – Exclamaron los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor.

Harry se sentía como si estuviera flotando en una enorme manta de nubes. – _Si…esto sí que merece la pena…-_

Tras el manteo, recibió el abrazo y los toques cariñosos por parte de todos. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor rodearon al equipo, Hermione se lanzó a por Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Eres el mejor Harry! –

\- Oh…no ha sido nada, de verdad…-Dijo Harry sonrojado, y riendo como un tonto.

En ese momento, Dumbledore se acercó a equipo de Gryffindor, junto con McGonagall, con los ojos tan brillosos como los del director, y la Copa de Quidditch.

\- Es para mí un gran placer…entregar la Copa de Quidditch, ¡a Gryffindor! – Dijo Dumbledore con los ojos brilloso.

McGonagall, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le dio la Copa a Wood, y este, se quedó boquiabierto una vez la sostuvo entre sus manos.

\- Por favor…decidme que no es un sueño…decide que es real…- susurraba Oliver, sosteniendo la Copa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- _Oliver…lo has esperado por mucho ¿verdad?_ – Pensó Harry con una sonrisa y una lagrima de emoción resbalando en su mejilla, al ver la reacción de su capitán, él también estaba muy feliz por hacer feliz a su equipo.

\- Vale. - Y Fred le dio un golpe en la nuca a Wood.

\- ¡Eh! – se quejó Wood.

\- ¿Lo ves? – dijo George

\- Es real. – seguido de Fred.

\- Vamos comandante. –

\- ¡Levántala de una vez! – Exclamaron los gemelos Weasley.

Y alzando la Copa de plata, con un sonoro "¡SIIIII!" La casa Gryffindor alzó el título, con todo orgullo. Ante el rostro de decepción por parte de los miembros de Slytherin, que se retiraban del estadio, refunfuñando y diciendo todo tipo de pestes.

\- ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a mantear a McGonagall! – Sugirió Fred.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – Exclamó la profesora de Transformaciones alterada.

\- ¡Si! ¡Ella me recomendó a Harry! – Dijo Wood muy emocionado.

El equipo entero cogió a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, y entre todos, empezaron a mantearla.

\- ¡Tres hurras por la profesora McGonagall! – gritó Wood. - ¡Hip hip! ¡HURRA! ¡Hip hip! ¡HURRA! ¡Hip hip! ¡HURRA! – gritó todo el equipo, jugándose un severo castigo por este acto.

Dumbledore comenzó a reír, con los ojos brillosos, y muy contento. Hermione miraba a su profesora preferida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Ron rodaba por el suelo, junto con Dean y Seamus, riendo sin parar.

En circunstancias normales, McGonagall se habría enfadado y les habría empezado a soltar un sermón, pero en este caso, no fue así, ella estaba tan feliz, que no se le notaba ni pizca de enfado.

\- ¡Muchachos! ¡A celebrar! – exclamó McGonagall, radiante de felicidad.

\- ¡SI! – rugieron los leones.

Y como si fueran una marcha, los orgullosos miembros de la casa Gryffindor se dirigieron, todos juntos, al castillo, con la Copa de plata saltando de un lado para otro.

Dos días después de la gran victoria de Gryffindor, todos estaban preparados para asistir a la fiesta de fin de curso de la noche del lunes.

Cuando Harry y sus amigos entraron en el Gran comedor, estaba decorado con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, para celebrar el triunfo de aquella casa al ganar la copa durante siete años seguidos. Un gran estandarte, que cubría la pared detrás de la Mesa Alta, mostraba la serpiente de Slytherin.

Ningún miembro Gryffindor se atrevió a reprocharle nada a Harry, después de todo, gracias a él, pudieron presumir de haber conquistado la Copa de Quidditch.

Cuando todos por fin estaban reunidos, Dumbledore se puso en pie.

\- ¡Otro año se va! Y voy a fastidiaros con la charla de un viejo, antes de que podáis empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegasteis...- dijo alegremente Dumbledore.

Harry solo pudo sonreír ante las palabras de su director. – _Este Dumbledore, siempre tan gracioso._ -

\- Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy golpeando la mesa con su copa.

\- _¡Tch! Será lo único que celebres este año, idiota…-_ Pensó Harry, fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.

\- Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin, sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta. - dijo Dumbledore.

Todos se quedaron inmóviles, las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.

\- Así que…tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver, sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. –

Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó lo que Percy les decía a los otros prefectos.

\- Es mi hermano, ¿sabéis? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall! -

Ron miró a Harry, y este le felicitó con la mirada antes de murmurarle algo.

\- ¿Lo ves? Has hecho algo increíble al final, ahora puedes decir que has logrado algo grande, algo por lo que la gente te recordará…-

\- Gracias amigo…-

\- Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos. –

Volvieron los aplausos a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione se puso colorada, y Harry, quien estaba a su lado, le tocó el hombro para que se sintiera más cómoda.

\- Felicidades Hermione…- le susurró Harry a la castaña.

\- Pero, tú también ayudaste…- susurró Hermione un poco cabizbaja.

\- Ah, ¿y qué hay del lazo del diablo? – preguntó el azabache, divertido.

\- Tercero... al señor Harry Potter...por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos. –

El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry...Pero así no llegaban a ganar.

\- Hay muchos tipos de valentía, hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom. – dijo sonriendo Dumbledore.

Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor.

\- El heroísmo tiene su premio Neville, enhorabuena, Gryffindor te debe la Copa…- Dijo Harry mostrándole el pulgar arriba a Neville.

\- Pe-pero…- Neville estaba incrédulo, e incapaz de hablar.

\- Mira Neville, ¿has visto a Malfoy? ¡Parece que le hubieran dejado petrificado! – Dijo Ron entre risas, haciendo que Neville se olvidara de lo que iba a replicar, y riera junto con el pelirrojo.

\- Lo que significa, ¡que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración! - gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin.

Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata, los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor.

\- Gryffindor gana…¡La Copa de la Casa! – exclamó Dumbledore.

Los aplausos y gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar, los estudiantes de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw tiraron sus gorras hacia el aire, mientras que los miembros de Slytherin hundían sus rostros en los platos de comida, cabizbajos.

Todos se abrazaban, reían, saltaban, y no paraban de gritar emocionados. En cuanto a Harry, bueno, el volvía a estar envuelto entre los brazos de Hermione, quien lloraba de alegría en su pecho, cosa que a él le daba mucho gusto, el poder abrazarla de manera protectora y confortable.

Tres días después de las celebraciones, llegaron los resultados de los exámenes. Ron se sorprendió al ver que había sacado buenas notas, mientras que Harry y Hermione, como era de esperar, sacaron la nota máxima en todos los exámenes. Hasta Neville pasó a duras penas, pues sus buenas notas en Herbología compensaron su bajo rendimiento en Pociones.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó el día de volver a casa, bueno, en el caso de Harry, regresar con sus detestables tíos. Confiaba en que Dumbledore les hubiera dicho lo justo y necesario como para que no lo molesten en vacaciones.

Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de subir al tren de regreso a Londres, Hagrid le pidió que viniera.

\- ¿Ibas a irte sin despedirte? Que malvado…- Dijo Hagrid.

\- Oh, ¿cómo crees? – Dijo Harry, mientras le daba un abrazo amistoso a Hagrid.

\- Quería darte un pequeño regalo, es muy especial, espero que te guste. – Dijo el semigigante, dándole su regalo a Harry.

Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas, sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre...

\- Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta? –

El azabache derramó unas lágrimas de felicidad. – Es precioso…Hagrid…muchas gracias…-

\- Oh, te voy a echar de menos Harry…- Dijo Hagrid dándole un abrazo al joven mago.

\- Y yo a ti, y a Hogwarts…que ganas tengo de que llegue el siguiente curso…- susurró el azabache.

Subieron al expreso de Hogwarts, charlando y riendo, mientras el paisaje campestre se volvía más verde y menos agreste. Comieron las grageas de todos los sabores, pasaron a toda velocidad por las ciudades de los muggles, se quitaron la ropa de magos y se pusieron camisas y abrigos...

Y bajaron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross. Tardaron un poco en salir del andén, un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los muggles.

\- Tenéis que venir y pasar el verano conmigo, los dos. Os enviaré una lechuza. - dijo Ron.

\- Gracias Ron, será interesante conocer a toda tu familia. – dijo Harry.

La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo muggle, algunos le decían...

\- ¡Adiós, Harry! –

\- ¡Nos vemos, Potter! –

\- Sigues siendo famoso… - dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona.

\- No allá donde voy, pero mejor, necesito alejarme un poco de todo ese rollo de la fama, ojalá que los Dursley se limiten a dejarme en paz… – Dijo Harry con un suspiro.

Él, Hermione y Ron pasaron juntos a la estación.

\- ¡Mira mamá! ¡Es el! ¡Es Harry Potter! – gritaba una niña pelirroja, quien estaba con una mujer bajita y regordeta, también pelirroja.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Quién es esa niña? – Preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Oh, ella es mi hermana Ginny, ¿a qué es pesada? – Dijo Ron bufando.

\- Que raro, nunca mencionaste que tenías una hermana. – Dijo Hermione.

\- Ya, ¿tampoco es que me hayáis preguntado no? – Dijo Ron como si nada.

\- Tranquila, Ginny, es de mala educación señalar con el dedo. - La señora Weasley les sonrió. - Tú debes de ser Harry, me alegro de conocerte. –

Cuando Harry llegó, la niña pelirroja se escondió detrás de su madre, parecía bastante tímida.

\- Lo mismo digo señora Weasley, quiero darle las gracias por el jersey y el pastel, para mi significa mucho. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa afable.

\- Oh, no fue nada…Y decidme, ¿habéis tenido un año movidito? –

\- Mucho…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron.

\- ¿Ya estás listo? - Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry.

\- ¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry! - dijo la señora Weasley.

\- Por decirlo así…Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día. - dijo tío Vernon.

\- No me iré sin antes despedirme…- Dijo Harry con seriedad.

Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta, Harry esperó para despedirse de sus dos mejores amigos.

\- Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces. –

\- Si, estaré esperando tu mensaje, hasta pronto Ron. –

Y tras un abrazo amistoso, Ron se fue con su familia. En ese momento, Dan y Jean se encontraron con Harry.

\- Hola Dan, Jean, me alegro de veros. – Dijo Harry alegremente.

\- Lo mismo digo jovencito, y veo…que te sigues llevando muy bien con nuestra hija. – Dijo Dan con una sonrisa.

Harry y Hermione no se dieron cuenta de que los dos estaban cogidos de la mano, tan pronto como se percataron, ambos se soltaron y miraron hacia lados opuestos, sonrojados.

Jean se puso a reír antes de hablar. – Si, se ve que os lo pasáis muy bien en Hogwarts. -

\- Ajá…esto, quiero darles las gracias por el kit dental que me regalasteis por navidad, me ha sido muy útil. – Dijo Harry sonriente.

\- Si, puedo ver que te ha sido de gran ayuda, ahora tienes los dientes tan blancos como los de nuestra pequeña Hermi. – Dijo Dan muy contento.

\- Hm…es una pena que tengas que ir con tus tíos, ojalá no sean tan duros contigo esta vez. – resopló Jean.

\- No se preocupe, estaré bien. – Dijo Harry con seguridad.

\- Hermi, nosotros vamos yendo al coche, buena suerte Harry. – Dijo Dan, dedicándole una sonrisa al azabache.

Harry asintió. Dan y Jean se fueron hacia su coche, con las cosas de Hermione.

\- ¿Hermione? – Harry pudo ver que su amiga estaba sonrojada y con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Te voy a echar de menos Harry…te cuidado por favor, y no te olvides de escribirme…- dijo Hermione, dándole a Harry un fuerte abrazo, y mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable

\- Yo también te voy a echar de menos…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, entre sonrojos.

Hermione se fue con sus padres, algo cabizbaja, pero Harry le saludó con la mano, y con una sonrisa.

\- _Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro…Creo…que tu realmente…me gustas…_ \- Pensó el azabache, quien ahora entendía mejor los sentimientos que yacían en su corazón, con amplios deseos de volver a ver a la castaña y todos sus amigos, de nuevo, en Hogwarts…

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Bueno, aquí concluye el primer año de Harry y sus amigos. Sé que, al ser el primer año, no cuenta con muchos cambios, eso es verdad, pero tampoco quiero ir tan deprisa, hay que darle tiempo, se supone que esto es una ruta que acabará siendo totalmente nueva en determinado momento, o…año, ustedes ya verán._

 _En cuanto a Harry y Hermione, su amigo azabache tiene características muy propias de un caballero en esta historia, por lo que es normal que vea a Hermione como una damisela a la que debe proteger a toda costa. Llegará un momento en el que deba asumir, que ella sabe más cosas que él y tiene capacidad para apañárselas por sí misma, aunque por su orgullo le cueste aceptarlo._

 _Honestamente, me alegro mucho de que haiga bastante gente interesada en leer este "What if", yo desde luego no esperaba contar con tantas visitas en tan poco tiempo. Como en todas las historias, o en este caso, ruta hipotética, habrá a quien le guste más o le guste menos, pero para mí, todos los comentarios valen, siempre que no sean exageradamente ofensivos (No me machaquéis tanto e.e)._

 _No me considero un tipo con una gran capacidad creativa, de hecho, todo este embrollo está sucediendo desde mis sueños :O y, por ende, solo me limito a plasmarlo en un fic por puro entretenimiento._

 _Cuanto más avanzamos, más y más irá cambiando la ruta…así que ustedes esperen ahí sentados mientras os tomáis una deliciosa Cerveza de Mantequilla :3_


	9. Ch17-18-Año II

Capítulo 17 – El poder de ocultar la mente

En su vida, Harry se habría imaginado estar en una situación tan inusual. Desde que regresó al número cuatro de Prive Drive, Harry Potter, uno de los magos más famosos del mundo mágico, quien había recibido por años un trato hostil y desagradable por parte de sus tíos, Vernon, Petunia, y su primo Dudley, había cambiado drásticamente.

Valiéndose del hecho de que los Dursley desconocían que el azabache no podía usar la magia fuera de Hogwarts, estos temblaban de miedo cada vez que Harry pasaba por su lado.

Los Dursley no tuvieron más remedio que dejar a Hedwig, la lechuza y fiel compañera de Harry, dar vueltas por el barrio. Además de recibir mensajes por parte de sus amigos, los cuales, al cabo de unos días, dejaron de aparecer.

\- _Que raro, no eh recibido un solo mensaje de mis amigos desde hace dos semanas_ …- Pensó Harry, extrañado al darse cuenta de que empezaba a no recibir noticias por parte de sus amigos.

En vez de dejarse guiar por el odio, Harry pensó en hacer algo útil por su desagradable primo. Lo "amenazó" de convertirlo literalmente en un cerdo si no se ponía a régimen y lo acompañaba a correr por el barrio, tres veces a la semana.

\- Bueno Dudley, piensa en esto como una oportunidad para sentirte mejor contigo mismo…cuanto más gordo seas, más difícil te será moverte. Si te lo propones, puedes llegar a hacer grandes cosas en la vida, pero de lo contrario…no serás más que otra carga para la sociedad…- Dijo el azabache de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Vale…así que, ¿si voy a correr contigo por ahí…no me convertirás en un cerdo? – Preguntó Dudley, algo pálido.

\- Si, aunque ya lo aparentas, tu haz lo que yo y con algo de empeño, en unos meses estarás irreconocible, te sentirás más satisfecho contigo mismo. – Dijo finalmente Harry, con calma.

A Dudley se le dormían las piernas en la calle cuando acompañaba a su primo a dar vueltas por ahí, y Harry, como es tan "buena gente", le persuadió con una ramita de árbol, como si fuera una varita, le apuntó a Dudley y le persiguió con ella para que acelerara el paso.

\- _¿Que malo soy verdad?_ – pensaba el azabache mientras se reía a gusto.

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban, como siempre, exageradamente preocupados por su hijo. Había perdido hasta doce quilos con los métodos de Harry, quien, por cierto, estaba muy en forma.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo Petunia, lo está matando, está desnutrido! – Exclamó Vernon, los sus bigotes tambaleándose como goma.

\- Si, pero…y si nos hechiza…- Dijo Petunia en voz baja.

\- ¡No puede hacer magia sin ese palo! – gritó Vernon, ya furioso con Harry.

\- Disculpen…- se oyó un susurro amenazante.

Vernon y Petunia, palidecieron cuando oyeron aquella voz, era la voz de Harry.

\- Para vuestra información, los magos somos capaces de realizar hechizos sin varita. – les informó sonriendo malévolamente. - La varita solo incrementa la potencia de los hechizos…-

Los dos asintieron lentamente, sudando de nervios.

Ahora Harry pasó a un tono más normal. - Además, deberíais darme las gracias, Dudley se ha esforzado por conseguir ponerse en forma, mírenle, ahora está más feliz que unas pascuas, se lo pasa bien haciendo deporte. –

\- Pu-puede que eso sea verdad, pero…- decía tía Petunia con voz entrecortada.

\- Y no solo eso, puede que cuando vuelva al instituto llame la atención de las niñas de su clase…- Dijo Harry sonriendo pícaramente hacia la puerta.

En ese momento, Dudley apareció, llevaba un chándal azul marino, zapatillas deportivas blancas de marca Adidas, y un gorro.

\- ¡Miradme! ¡Cada vez voy más rápido! ¡Gracias Harry! – Dijo Dudley alegremente, mientras seguía brincando para no perder el ritmo.

\- Venga, una vuelta más por el parque y te invito a una Coca-Cola. – Dijo Harry mostrándole el pulgar arriba a su primo.

Dudley asintió, muy feliz, y siguió su camino. Vernon y Petunia se miraron, no se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Dudley le había cogido el gusto a correr por la calle, además de que Harry le premiaba por su esfuerzo como es debido.

Harry, además de sentirse más en forma, ahora si se alimentaba adecuadamente, por ello, recuperó el ritmo de crecimiento normal.

\- Por cierto, en una semana me macharé a Londres, tío Vernon, ¿crees que puedas llevarme a Charing Cross? – preguntó amablemente el azabache.

Vernon asintió lentamente, mientras seguía mirando la entrada de la casa boquiabierto, por ahí había aparecido Dudley, contento, feliz y muy motivado.

Durante su estancia en la casa de los Dursley, además de cambiar un poco los hábitos de su primo, y, por ende, llevarse un poco mejor con él, Harry aprovechó para adelantar sus deberes de vacaciones, ya habiéndolos acabado al pasar dos semanas.

Tenía ganas de volver a rodearse de brujas y magos, pasear de nuevo por el Callejón Diagon, y ansioso porque le entreguen la carta con el nuevo material escolar a comprar. Lamentablemente, esta vez, lo recibiría a su debido tiempo, concretamente, el doce de agosto.

\- _Menudo palo, bien podrían adelantarme los libros, así me los voy leyendo durante las vacaciones_. – Pensó el azabache, mientras repasaba una vez más sus materias, en su escritorio.

Harry también se quedaba mirando las fotos de sus padres, ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si viviera con ellos? ¿Si estuvieran vivos? ¿Habría cambiado algo?

\- _Mucho…tendría mi propia familia, con la que vivir, celebrar mi cumpleaños, volvería con ellos por navidad…y, además, conocería mucho mejor el mundo mágico, en fin, muchas cosas serían diferentes, pero…_ -

El azabache tenía claro una cosa, no todo en su vida ha sido tan malo. El año pasado, conoció a una encantadora e inteligente niña de cabellos castaños, de quien al final, se enamoró. Sin embargo, el no tener noticias ni de ella ni de su mejor amigo, le estaban llenado de preocupación. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Sus dudas seguirían persiguiéndole hasta el día en que llegó a Charing Cross, tío Vernon parecía muy feliz de dejar a Harry allí, con tal de no tenerle en casa durante un año.

\- Adiós. – Dijo sin más Vernon, antes de meterse en el coche, y dejar a Harry, solo en la entrada al Caldero Chorreante.

\- _Vaya, cualquiera diría que estaba muy feliz de dejarme aquí, bueno, mejor, tampoco tengo porque aguantarle a él._ – Pensó Harry, mientras se metía en el bar.

Cuando Harry entró, la gente del bar lo reconoció de inmediato, y empezaron a estrecharle la mano y saludarle de nuevo.

\- ¡Es, Harry! -

\- ¡Harry Potter! –

\- ¡Bienvenido señor Potter! – decía Tom el tabernero, saltando de alegría. - ¡Bienvenido! –

\- Gracias, me alegro de volver por aquí, señor Tom. - Dijo Harry alegremente, mientras saludaba al tabernero.

\- Es un honor tenerle de vuelta señor Potter. – Dijo Tom, el tabernero y propietario del bar. – ¿Le gustaría alojarse de nuevo? –

\- Si es posible... –

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto, aquí tiene, la llave de la habitación número once, como sabía que iba a regresar, me encargué personalmente de mejorar la habitación para usted, espero que se sienta como en casa. –

\- Gracias Tom. –

\- No hay de que, oh, y no se preocupe por el equipaje, yo mismo lo subiré. -

\- Es muy amable por su parte, gracias. –

La habitación estaba clarísimamente mejorada, la cama matrimonial era nueva, de madera bien pulida. El sofá de tres personas y el de una sola eran de un rojo chillón, combinaba con la chimenea. La habitación también recibió una detallada mano de pintura, además de unos cuadros decorativos, estatuas pequeñas, un florero, y un escritorio con una vela para usar.

\- _Si, esto bien podría ser mi casa…-_ Pensó Harry alegremente.

Después de pagar su hospedaje, Harry salió al Callejón Diagon, para darse una vuelta.

 _\- Hm…creo que necesitaré retirar unos fondos, por si acaso._ – Pensó el azabache, mientras se dirigía hacia el banco de los magos, Gringotts.

\- Buenas tardes señor, vengo a retirar unos fondos. – Dijo Harry con mucha tranquilidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar con duendes.

\- ¿Su nombre jovencito? – Preguntó el duende.

\- Harry James Potter. –

\- Hm…bien, ¿dispone de su llave? –

\- Aquí la tengo. – Dijo Harry, enseñándole la pequeña y dorada llave de su cámara.

\- Excelente… ¡Griphook! Acompañe al señor Potter hasta su cámara. –

\- Enseguida, sígame señor Potter… – Dijo Griphook, guiando a Harry hasta el vagón.

Harry volvió a pasárselo bomba en el tren subterráneo, era como una montaña rusa dentro del banco, aunque a Hagrid le produce nauseas.

Tras sacar lo esencial para unas cuantas compras, Harry salió del banco, empezando a caminar por el Callejón Diagon. Para no ser temporada de compras escolares, el callejón estaba bastante lleno de gente.

Primero, Harry entró en Flourish y Blotts, para comprar algún libro que le sea de utilidad. Se interesó por algunos relacionados con Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, más avanzadas, Elaboración de opciones avanzadas, Logros en encantamientos y Transformaciones de nivel intermedio…

\- Vaya señor Potter, a usted le gusta mucho leer, ¿no es así? – preguntó el dependiente.

\- Si, pero más me gusta estar al día en clases. – respondió alegremente.

\- Excelente, oh, por cierto, ¿le interesa algún ejemplar de "¿Viajes con los Vampiros", de Gilderoy Lockhart? –

\- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿¡Oh, no sabe quién es Gilderoy Lockhart!? – preguntó el dependiente haciendo un drama. - ¡Es uno de los magos más famosos del mundo mágico, escritor, aventurero, lo tiene todo! –

\- No me diga…- resopló Harry.

\- Así es, a publicado su propia serie de libros, tal vez uno de estos días se pase por aquí, quien sabe, quizás con suerte más gente llegue a conocerlo, y sobretodo esa sonrisa que tiene…- decía el dependiente, en tono soñador.

A Harry se le abrieron los ojos como platos. - Eh…si, ya…esto, yo, me voy yendo…hasta luego…-

Y Harry salió corriendo con sus libros. Cuando el joven mago iba pasando cerca de la entrada al callejón Knockturn, pudo escuchar una conversación muy interesante entre dos magos encapuchados.

\- Necesitamos ocultar la mente, esos malditos legeremánticos sabrán lo que estamos tramando…- Dijo uno entre susurros.

\- Si, pero, ¿Cómo? – preguntó su compañero encapuchado.

\- Necesitamos aprender Oclumancia, con ello podremos protegernos de esos idiotas que siempre intentan leernos la cabeza…-

\- _Hm… ¿Oclumancia? Tal vez Tom pueda darme alguna información sobre esto…-_ Pensó El azabache, mientras se dirigía de regreso al Caldero Chorreante.

Al entrar en el bar, Harry fue hasta su habitación para dejar sus cosas allí. Después, bajó hasta el bar, para hablar con Tom.

\- ¿Tom? –

\- Oh, hola señor Potter, ¿que se le ofrece? – pregunto con amabilidad el tabernero. - ¿Tal vez una cerveza de mantequilla? –

\- Hm…quizás luego, necesito hablar con usted, a solas…- le susurró Harry.

\- Muy bien…me desocuparé un momento, y en cuanto tenga tiempo libre, iré a su habitación. –

\- Excelente, le estaré esperando. –

Harry regresó a su habitación. Mientras esperaba a Tom, el joven mago fue leyéndose el libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras avanzadas, con la intención de mejorar su magia defensiva y ofensiva. En su primer año, le tocó a Quirrel como profesor de la asignatura, pero sus enseñanzas fueron de lo más patéticas, y no estaba ni mucho menos a la altura de lo que Harry realmente esperaba aprender en dichas clases.

Pasaron unas horas, hasta que finalmente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Soy Tom, señor Potter, ¿no quería verme? –

\- Oh si, adelante Tom. – Dijo Harry mientras cerraba el libro.

Tom entró en la habitación, y el joven mago le invitó a que tomara asiento.

\- Bien señor Potter, ¿qué quería hablar conmigo? –

\- En primer lugar, quiero darle las gracias por este magnífico detalle. – dijo el azabache, con una sonrisa y señalando toda la habitación. - Ha debido de valer su peso en oro dejar la habitación tal y como está ahora…-

Tom se ruborizó. – Oh por favor, no es nada, de verdad, son solo pequeños detalles, para mejorar en ambiente, de todos modos, me alegro de que sea de su agrado. –

Harry asintió sonriente. – Dicho esto, pasemos a un tema serio…verá, no sé cómo decirle esto, necesito que me haga un gran favor…-

\- Lo que sea por usted señor Potter. – respondió Tom con decisión.

\- Bien, necesito obtener un libro de Oclumancia… ¿Sabe lo que es? –

Los ojos de Tom se agrandaron. – Pe-pero señor Potter, eso es…-

\- La capacidad de ocultar la mente ante los legeremánticos. – respondió Harry como si lo supiera.

\- Así es…hacía años que no oía nada referente a los oclumánticos y legeremánticos, se trata de una rama oscura de la magia…- susurró Tom con seriedad.

\- Si, me lo temía…lamentablemente, tengo muy buenas razones para adoptar dicho conocimiento, solo la Oclumancia, me interesa mucho proteger mi mente. – aclaró Harry.

\- Entiendo…pero, ¿puedo saber por qué? –

\- Solo si esto queda entre nosotros…-

\- Por supuesto…-

\- Bien, durante el último año, Voldemort volvió a las andadas. – Dijo Harry con seriedad.

Tom palideció. – Qui-quiere decir…que "el que no debe de ser nombrado", ¿ha-ha re-regresado? –

\- Por ahora no es más que una vieja sombra de lo que fue, pero si…está vagando por ahí, tratando de hallar un método por el cual recuperar el poder…es cuestión de tiempo, de que tengamos noticias suyas…- respondió el azabache con bastante tranquilidad.

\- Eso es terrible…¿y el Ministerio tiene idea de esto? – preguntó Tom frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Oh, ¿usted cree que el Ministerio creería las palabras de un crío de once años? – preguntó Harry, con un ligero aire de burla. - Tom, sea realista, el Ministerio haría cualquier cosa con tal de que todo siga marchando como siempre, si tuvieran los ojos bien abiertos, ya habrían comentado algo de esto en "El Profeta". –

\- Si…tiene sentido…-

\- Voldemort tiene muchas armas, una de ella puede ser la legeremancia…y yo…soy su víctima preferida, bien parece ser que todo el mundo lo sabe. – Dijo Harry.

Tom asintió.

\- Por tanto, ¿es posible que usted me pueda conseguir el libro de Oclumancia? –

\- Si…- susurró Tom. - Haré todo lo posible por conseguirle uno, aunque, creo que sería más sencillo si…ya sabe…consiguiéramos un empujoncito económico…-

\- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? –

\- Oh, una ridiculez, unos veinte galeones de na…-

\- Hecho. – Dijo Harry entregándole las monedas a Tom. – Ahora consígame el libro, y…mantenga esta charla en secreto, es crucial que no lo sepa más gente. –

\- Así será señor Potter…y gracias, por su confianza. –

\- Y yo a usted por su apoyo. –

Harry tuvo que esperar como una semana, para que Tom le trajera el libro de Oclumancia. Durante ese tiempo, le informó a Dumbledore sobre su paradero, aunque no sabía si él había recibido el mensaje, en realidad, no sabía si Hedwig estaba cumpliendo o no con su trabajo. No había recibido ni una respuesta, ni de Dumbledore, ni de sus amigos.

Cuando Tom le trajo el libro, él ya se había terminado de leer "Elaboración de Pociones avanzadas".

\- Aquí tiene señor Potter, lo prometido es deuda. –

\- Muy bien, le agradezco mucho su colaboración Tom. –

\- Gracias por confiar en mi señor Potter, es un honor serle de ayuda. –

Y tras cerrar la puerta, Harry empezó a leerse el libro de "Guía para la Oclumancia avanzada" de Maxwell Barnett.

 _La Oclumancia consistente en cerrar la mente contra la Legeremancia. Se puede impedir el acceso a los pensamientos y a los sentimientos. La persona que domina este arte se le denomina oclumante._

 _La forma más básica de empezar, implica en vaciar la mente de cualquier tipo de pensamiento, con el fin de evitar que un legeremántico perciba tus emociones y pensamientos. Se requiere una gran fuerza de voluntad, y un nivel alto de disciplina mental._

\- _Hm…fuerza de voluntad y disciplina mental…bien, aquí lo tengo todo…en ese caso profundizaré todo lo que pueda…-_

Y así, Harry se pasó el resto de sus vacaciones practicando Oclumancia, vaciando su mente, aprendiendo a controlar mejor sus emociones, las cuales, muchas veces lo dejaban al borde de sacar lo peor de su persona, cosa que él, desde luego, no quería que pasara.

Llegó el 31 de agosto, Harry ya tenía oficialmente doce años. Durante todo ese tiempo, el joven mago no solamente se dedicó leerse el libro de Oclumancia, sino también acabó de leer el libro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras avanzadas, haciendo practica de ambas materias a determinadas horas.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, de noche, tras un emocionante día en el Callejón Diagon, se encontró con que alguien ya estaba en su cama.

Una pequeña criatura yacía en la cama, tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una reverencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.

\- Hm… ¿Hola? –

\- Harry Potter, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, señor... Es un gran honor...- dijo la criatura.

\- Gracias…¿Qui-quien es usted? –

\- Dobby, señor, Dobby a secas, Dobby, el elfo doméstico. - contestó la criatura.

\- Vale…un elfo doméstico, lo cierto es que es la primera vez que escucho hablar de su raza, no me pregunte el motivo, aún tengo mucho por aprender del amplio mundo mágico…- decía Harry. - debo decir, que, en cualquier caso, es un placer conocerle Dobby, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial? -

\- Sí, señor…Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar...-

\- Bueno…- decía Harry mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de la chimenea. – ¿Qué le parece si toma asiento mientras lo piensa con calma? No tengo prisa…- Dijo sonriente.

Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y, además, ruidosamente.

\- ¡Sen-sentarme! Nunca, nunca en mi vida…- gimió Dobby.

Harry palideció, imaginando que había ofendido al elfo. - ¡Lo siento! No ha sido mi intención ofenderle. – decía moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

\- ¡Ofender a Dobby! A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara...como si fuera un igual…- Dijo Dobby con tristeza.

\- Parece que usted no ha conocido a muchos magos educados…- dijo Harry, intentando animarle.

Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza contra la ventana.

\- ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo! – gritaba sin parar el elfo doméstico.

\- ¿¡Pero que hace!? – Harry tuvo que intervenir para que el elfo dejara de golpearse. – ¿Porque a echo eso? –

\- Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor…Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor…- explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco.

\- ¿Su familia? –

\- La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre. –

\- ¿Y saben que está usted aquí? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Dobby se estremeció. - No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse. –

\- Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno? –

\- Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está castigando por algún motivo, señor, lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional. –

\- Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿¡Por qué no huye!? – Dijo Harry, angustiado ante el sufrimiento del elfo.

\- Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor…-

Harry lo miró fijamente, el azabache recordaba esos días en que era el "criado" de los Dursley, estos le obligaban a hacer todas las tareas del hogar, a vivir como un esclavo. El tener que revivir esos amargos recuerdos, con solo ver la presencia de Dobby, lo llenaban de tristeza.

\- Hubo un tiempo…en el que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que vivir con los Dursley...antes de descubrir que era un mago, mi vida era…un infierno…- susurraba Harry con tristeza. - Esto me hace ver que incluso los Dursley parezcan humanos…Dígame, ¿nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer por usted? –

Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud.

\- Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no conocía su bondad...-

Harry sonrío tristemente. – Todo cuanto has oído hablar de mi es mentira Dobby, yo no hice más que sobrevivir a la maldición que me lanzó…bueno, "quien usted sabe" … La cuestión es que esta fama no me corresponde a mí, sino a mis padres…en especial, a mi madre…ella se sacrificó para que el día de hoy, yo esté aquí…-

\- Harry Potter es humilde y modesto…Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre "El que no debe de ser nombrado" ...- dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos.

Harry asintió lentamente.

\- Dobby ha oído, que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nuevamente…- dijo con voz quebrada.

Harry asintió nuevamente, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- ¡Ay, señor! ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts…-

De repente, Harry pensaba en interrumpir a Dobby y negarse a hacer tal cosa, pero en lugar de eso, decidió escuchar sus motivos.

\- ¿Porque no debería regresar a Hogwarts? – preguntó el azabache. - Dobby, Hogwarts es mi hogar…-

\- Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perdamos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal…-

\- ¿Peligro mortal? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia… Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peligro, ¡es demasiado importante, señor! —Exclamó Dobby entre nervios.

\- Conque cosas terribles, que novedad…¿Quién las está tramando? – Preguntó Harry con aparente calma.

Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.

\- ¡Basta! - gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo. - No puede decirlo, lo comprendo…entonces ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con "quien usted sabe", ¿verdad? Es suficiente con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza…-

Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado. - No, no se trata de "aquel que no debe de ser nombrado", señor. - Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista.

\- _Hm…parece que algo si tiene que ver con él, lo cual no me parecería extraño, es decir, el muy idiota sigue dando vueltas por ahí como un espectro tratando de regresar al poder, pobre infeliz…-_ Pensó el azabache, en referencia a su más grande enemigo.

Harry suspiró antes de responder a Dobby. – No entiendo cuál es su preocupación señor Dobby, "quien usted sabe" no tiene que hacer nada en Hogwarts, después de todo, Dumbledore está allí. Me imagino, que usted sabe quién es Albus Dumbledore, ¿no es así? –

\- Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts, Dobby lo sabe, señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de "aquel que no debe de ser nombrado". Pero, señor, hay poderes que Dumbledore no.…, poderes que ningún mago honesto...-

Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de su asiento, cogió la lámpara de la mesa al lado de la chimenea, y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Harry lo detuvo.

\- Escuche, debo volver a Hogwarts, es mi mundo, mi hogar, allí están mis amigos y…- Harry se puso cabizbajo, llevaba más de un mes sin recibir noticias de sus amigos, ni de Hermione, ni de Ron, ni Hagrid, ni siquiera la respuesta de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? - preguntó maliciosamente.

\- Me imagino que habrán estado...Eh…un momento…- dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito? –

Dobby cambió los pies de posición. - Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby…Dobby pensó que era lo mejor...-

Harry tenía el rostro sombrío. - ¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas, Dobby? –

\- Dobby las tiene aquí, señor… - dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto.

Harry pudo distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, las letras de médico de Dumbledore, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid.

\- Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado...Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor…-

Harry no escuchaba, se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby lo esquivó.

\- Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su palabra de que no volverá a Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor! –

Harry pensó detenidamente su siguiente movimiento, este elfo no le dejaría en paz y no le regresaría sus cartas, hasta asegurarse de que no iba a volver a Hogwarts.

\- ¡Tch! Muy bien Dobby, usted gana…- resopló Harry con aparente molestia. - No iré a Hogwarts el día de hoy, pero solo lo haré si me devuelve las cartas y se marcha de aquí, de inmediato…-

\- ¿¡Oh, de verdad!? ¿Harry Potter no volverá a Hogwarts? – preguntó Dobby esperanzado.

\- Si, no lo haré, no tengo más remedio que resignarme por esta vez, supongo…-

\- Muy bien, muy bien, aquí tiene Harry Potter, que las disfrute mucho, Dobby se va…-

Y con un chasquido de dedos, Dobby desapareció.

\- _¡Hmph! No volveré a Hogwarts el día de hoy, pero sí que lo haré el 1 de septiembre, a ver si me dejas acabar la frase._ – Pensó Harry con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, y comenzaba a examinar las cartas.

La primera, era de Hermione, la carta que más ansiaba poder leer. La abrió cuidadosamente y empezó a leerla.

 _Querido Harry_

 _¿Cómo van tus vacaciones?_

 _Yo todavía sigo liada con los deberes de vacaciones, también estoy repasando las lecciones y los diferentes libros de lo que dispongo, es una pena no poder hacer nada más hasta que regresemos al Callejón Diagon._

 _Espero poder verte allí de nuevo, como la primera vez, que recuerdos..._

 _Un beso_

 _Hermione_

Harry estaba tan feliz, que se dejó caer de la silla y se tiró al suelo, con la carta de Hermione en el pecho.

\- _Yo también estoy ansioso por volver a verte… ¿Me pregunto, como lo hace la gente para confesar lo que siente? Ah…el amor sigue siendo algo extraño para mi…por lo menos en este sentido._ – Pensó Harry en referencia a sus sentimientos por Hermione.

La siguiente carta era de Albus Dumbledore, no era más que una confirmación de que ya estaba al tanto de su situación en el Caldero Chorreante.

La de Ron tenía algo de chocolate en el papel, pero el texto estaba intacto.

 _¿Qué hay de nuevo Harry?_

 _Oye, ¿cuándo vienes a verme? Con esta ya van doce cartas._

 _Mamá lleva semanas insistiéndome en que te invité, también le envié la invitación a Hermione, pero ella aún no me dio su respuesta, eso le pasa por no tener una lechuza._

 _Mi hermana Ginny se ha pasado todo el verano hablando de ti, tenemos a una fangirl entre nosotros, vaya._

 _¿Cómo lo estás pasando con los muggles? A puesto a que los tienes bien a raya, claro, ahora como saben que eres mago de seguro que se están preocupando de que no los conviertas en sapos o algo así._

 _Espero que me respondas pronto, si hace falta, ya venimos nosotros a buscarte._

 _Un abrazo de tu colega._

 _Ron_

\- _Si tú supieras Ronald…_ \- Pensaba Harry con una sonrisa, y con ganas de aceptar la invitación de su mejor amigo, ¿porque no? De todos modos, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a una familia mágica tan tradicional como son los Weasley.

La ultima era de su gran amigo, Hagrid, quien le mandaba la carta con algo de tierra mentido en la nota.

 _Querido Harry._

 _¿Cómo te está yendo el verano?_

 _Las tardes del té no son lo mismo sin ti y los demás, bueno, la verdad, es que a Hogwarts siempre le hace falta tener a sus estudiantes, dando vueltas por allí y por allá, recorriendo los terrenos, y haciendo cosas divertidas._

 _Dumbledore está buscando candidatos para el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero son bien escasos, apenas hay gente que se ha presentado para el puesto, ojalá que este año, nos toque a alguien decente._

 _Tengo muchas ganas de verte jugar de nuevo al Quidditch, y que vuelvas a dar una lección de vuelo a todos los que te ven jugar, incluyendo por su puesto, a los novatos._

 _Espero con ansias tu regreso a Hogwarts, ah, y por si me olvido, feliz cumpleaños Harry, tengo listo tu regalo, a ver si pasas por el Callejón Diagon para que te lo entregue cuando pase por allí, quien sabe._

 _Un fuerte abrazo de tu amigo_

 _Hagrid._

Harry tenía una amplia sonrisa, a él le gustaba platicar con Hagrid, contarle cosas de las clases, el Quidditch y demás, mientras tomaban el té en su acogedora cabaña.

El joven mago cogió su pluma, tinta, y empezó a redactar sus respuestas.

Pasaron tres días, en los que Harry siguió haciendo su rutina habitual, hasta que, en la tercera noche, Harry recibió la visita de tres visitantes muy especiales.

Capítulo 18 – La casa de los Weasley

Alguien tocó la puerta de Harry, en plena madrugada.

\- _Pero que… ¿Quién es a estas horas?_ \- Harry se levantó, se puso su bata, sus pantuflas y cogió su varita.

El joven mago se acercó sigilosamente, cogió la manija de la puerta, y al abrir, apuntó con su varita a quien fuera que estuviera allí. Harry suspiró aliviado al ver de quienes se trataba.

\- ¿Ron? ¿Fred? ¿George? Pero que…-

\- ¿¡A que ha venido eso!? – Preguntó Ron, aun cubriéndose con los brazos.

\- Bueno, si te refieres a que tres personas me levanten de la cama a la una de la madrugada pues…- Decía Harry entre bostezos.

\- Lo sentimos Harry, había bastante tráfico y…- Intentaba explicarse George.

\- ¿Trafico? –

\- Pues claro, hemos venido en coche a buscarte, que pensaba, ¿qué iríamos en escoba? – Preguntó Fred en tono bromista.

\- Vale, ahí me habéis pillado. – respondió Harry, riendo levemente.

\- En fin, Harry, ¿vas a venir o te quedarás aquí hasta el 31? –

\- No, no pasa nada, iré, será un placer conocer a vuestra familia al completo. –

\- Pues venga, ve preparando tus cosas, yo de mientras iré al baño…- Dijo Ron, quien se estaba aguantando las ganas de soltar una riada.

Harry no tardó ni quince minutos en tener todo su equipaje a punto, tardó unos dos minutos más en cambiarse de ropa, aunque seguía cansado.

\- Bien, todo está listo. Eh…os importaría…-

\- ¿Que? ¿Bajar tus cosas? Claro, lo que haga falta por nuestro cliente número uno, ¿Fred? –

\- En seguida Georgie. – Dijo Fred.

Entre los dos gemelos, fueron bajando todas las cosas de Harry, su baúl, la jaula de Hedwig, su escoba…

\- Hedwig nos seguirá desde fuera, a él le gusta volar en libertad. –

\- Bien, nos tienes que contar muchas cosas eh Harry, sobre todo por el tema de las cartas. –

\- Desde luego Ron, pero primero, iré a ver a Tom, debo cancelar el hospedaje. –

Harry no tuvo más remedio que despertar a Tom, quien se llevó una triste sorpresa al saber que Harry se iba a ir, pero aliviado al saber que como siempre, volvería el 31 por la cuestión del material escolar.

\- Bien, estoy listo chicos. –

\- Pues venga, sube. –

\- De acuerdo, síguenos Hedwig. –

Harry y los jóvenes Weasley subieron en un Ford Anglia color azul marino. Para sorpresa del azabache, el coche se elevó por los cielos y empezó a volar.

\- ¿¡Co-como es posible!? –

\- Es cosa de mi padre, él lo encantó para que pudiera volar. –

\- Interesante…-

\- Bueno Harry, ¿que nos cuentas? –

Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le había hecho y lo bien que se lo pasó "atormentando" a los Dursley. Cuando terminó, hubo un silencio prolongado.

\- Muy sospechoso… - dijo finalmente Fred.

\- Me huele mal… - corroboró George.

\- ¿Así que ni siquiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Creo que no podía, ya os he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared… - dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

Vio que Fred y George se miraban.

\- Vale, ya os estoy viendo, ¿creéis que me estaba mintiendo? – preguntó Harry.

\- Bueno, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normalmente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos. Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impedirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma, ¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti? – Preguntó Fred.

Harry y Ron se miraron, soltando una sonora carcajada.

\- Como no, seguro que es Malfoy. – Dijo Ron, agarrándose la barriga.

\- Si, ese Draco como siempre quiere deshacerse de mi…- Decía Harry entre risas.

\- ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? – Preguntó George, volviéndose.

\- Supongo que sí, no es un apellido muy común… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Preguntó Harry.

\- He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él, fue un destacado partidario de "quien tu sabes". - dijo George.

\- Y cuando desapareció "quien tu sabes", Lucius Malfoy regresó negándolo todo. Mentiras... Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a "quien tu sabes". - dijo Fred, estirando el cuello para hablar con Harry.

Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. - Hm… ¿creen que los Malfoy poseen algún elfo domestico? –

\- Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una familia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos. - dijo Fred.

\- Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa. Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malvado en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos. Los elfos domésticos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra. - dijo George.

\- _Ya veo…esto tiene pinta de ser cosa de Malfoy, el año pasado me la jugó con el duelo, además que trató de acusarnos a mí y a los demás por lo de Norberto, no me extrañaría si se pasara otro año tratando de hacer todo lo posible por verme fuera de Hogwarts… ¡Ha! Cobarde…-_ Pensó Harry de brazos cruzados.

\- De cualquier manera, me alegro de tenerte por fin aquí, me estaba preocupando que no respondieras a mis cartas. Al principio le echaba la culpa a Errol...- Decía Ron.

\- ¿Errol? – preguntó el azabache frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Nuestra lechuza macho, pero está viejo. No sería la primera vez que le da un colapso al hacer una entrega. Así que intenté pedirle a Percy que me prestara a Hermes...-

\- Y ese es…-

\- La lechuza que nuestros padres compraron a Percy cuando lo nombraron prefecto. - dijo Fred desde el asiento delantero.

\- Pero Percy no me la quiso dejar, dijo que la necesitaba él…- añadió Ron suspirando.

\- Este verano, Percy se está comportando de forma muy rara. Ha estado enviando montones de cartas y pasando muchísimo tiempo encerrado en su habitación... No puede uno estar todo el día sacando brillo a la insignia de prefecto. - dijo George, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Eh, te estás desviando hacia el oeste, Fred. – añadió, señalando un indicador en el salpicadero, Fred giró el volante.

\- ¿Vuestro padre sabe que os habéis llevado el coche? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

\- Esto...no, esta noche tenía que trabajar. Espero que podamos dejarlo en el garaje sin que nuestra madre se dé cuenta de que nos lo hemos llevado. - Dijo Ron.

\- ¿Qué hace vuestro padre en el Ministerio de Magia? – Preguntó Harry.

\- Trabaja en el departamento más aburrido, el Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles. - contestó Ron.

\- Oh, se dedica a regular el uso de la magia de los objetos muggles y tratar de mantener los elementos que han sido hechizados lejos de los muggles, ¿no es así? – preguntó el azabache con interés.

\- Exacto, por ejemplo, el año pasado murió una bruja vieja, y vendieron su juego de té a un anticuario. Una mujer muggle lo compró, se lo llevó a su casa e intentó servir el té a sus amigos. Fue una pesadilla, nuestro padre tuvo que trabajar horas extras durante varias semanas. –

\- ¿Qué pasó? –

\- Pues que la tetera se volvió loca y arrojó un chorro de té hirviendo por toda la sala, y un hombre terminó en el hospital con las tenacillas para coger los terrones de azúcar aferradas a la nariz. Nuestro padre estaba desesperado, en el departamento solamente están él y un viejo brujo llamado Perkins, y tuvieron que hacer encantamientos para borrarles la memoria y otros trucos para que no se acordaran de nada. –

\- Hm…claaaaro, por eso este coche…- empezó a decir Harry en tono divertido.

Fred se río. - Sí, le vuelve loco todo lo que tiene que ver con los muggles, tenemos el cobertizo lleno de chismes muggles. Los coge, los hechiza y los vuelve a poner en su sitio. Si viniera a inspeccionar a casa, tendría que arrestarse a sí mismo, a nuestra madre la saca de quicio. –

\- Ahí está la carretera principal, llegaremos dentro de diez minutos... Menos mal, porque se está haciendo de día. - dijo George, mirando hacia abajo a través del parabrisas.

Fred dejó que el coche fuera perdiendo altura, y Harry vio a la escasa luz del amanecer el mosaico que formaban los campos y los grupos de árboles.

\- Vivimos un poco apartados del pueblo, en Ottery Saint Catchpole. - explicó George.

El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.

\- ¡Aterrizamos! - exclamó Fred cuando, con una ligera sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo. Aterrizaron junto a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron.

Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado, cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía "La Madriguera".

\- No es gran cosa. – Dijo Ron.

\- Para mí, es una maravilla…- Dijo Harry, muy contento, de ver por primera vez la casa de un mago.

\- Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido… y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. - advirtió Fred.

\- Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las escaleras dando saltos y diciendo "¡Mamá, mira quién ha llegado esta noche!". Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche. – explicó George.

\- Bien, vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el...- Decía Ron.

\- ¿¡Dónde os habíais metido!? – exclamó de repente una voz.

Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa, los otros tres se dieron la vuelta. La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos.

La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro.

\- Buenos días, mamá…- saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.

\- ¿¡Tenéis idea de lo preocupada que he estado!? - preguntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador.

\- Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que…-

\- ¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba..., podíais haber tenido un accidente... Creía que me volvía loca, pero no os importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi vida... Ya veréis cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy...-

\- Percy, el prefecto perfecto…- murmuró Fred.

\- ¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! - gritó la señora Weasley, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo. - Podríais haberos matado o podría haberos visto alguien, y vuestro padre haberse quedado sin trabajo por vuestra culpa...-

\- Em…señora Weasley. –

\- Oh, Harry, me alegro de verte, y no te preocupes, esto no va contigo, ¡sino con este trío de imprudentes! –

\- A ellos les hacía mucha ilusión tenerme aquí, y a mí, me daba muchas ganas de conocerles, debo decir que es un verdadero honor estar en su casa. – Dijo Harry con tranquilidad, y esbozando una sonrisa afable.

La señora Weasley tenía los ojos brillosos. - Oh, bueno…para nosotros es un placer tenerte aquí…¿Qué te parece si pasas a la cocina a desayunar? –

\- Con mucho gusto. – respondió Harry con amabilidad.

La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. Harry se sentó con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a todas partes.

La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner demasiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de desaprobación a sus hijos, pero Harry le insistió en que ellos solo estaban un poco impacientes y de que todo salió muy bien en el viaje, aquello pareció tranquilizarla un poco.

Para el desayuno, la señora Weasley preparo de todo, a Harry le tocaron huevos fritos, quien gustosamente se lanzó al ataque.

En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – Preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Es Ginny, como ya te comenté se ha pasado todo el verano hablando de ti, la muy pesada…- bufó Ron.

\- Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógrafo, Harry. - dijo Fred con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubieron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.

\- Estoy que reviento…Creo que me iré a la cama y…- dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor.

\- ¡De eso nada! Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a Desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar. – Dijo la señora Weasley.

\- Pero, mamá...-

\- Y vosotros dos, id con él. - dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred. - Tú sí puedes irte a la cama, cielo. Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese maldito coche. - dijo a Harry.

\- Es que…me gustaría ayudar a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomización. –

\- Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido, pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular. —dijo la señora Weasley, cogiendo un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea.

George se quejó. - Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín. -

Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la señora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras "Gilderoy Lockhart: Guía de las plagas en el hogar".

 _\- Vaya con el tal Lockhart, parece que su fama está aumentando últimamente_ …- Pensó Harry sobre Gilderoy Lockhart.

\- Es muy bueno, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un libro estupendo...- Dijo la señora Weasley.

\- A mamá le gusta…- dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastante audible.

\- No digas tonterías, Fred...- dijo la señora Weasley, ruborizándose. - Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lockhart, ponte ya a ello, pero… ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga! –

\- _Hm…creo que al señor Weasley no le haría mucha gracia escuchar eso…-_ Pensó Harry con una sonrisa.

Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arrastrando los pies, seguidos por un curioso y emocionado Harry. El jardín era grande y al azabache le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín.

\- Los muggles también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes? - dijo Harry a Ron mientras atravesaban el césped.

\- Sí, ya he visto esas cosas que ellos piensan que son gnomos. Son como una especie de papás Noel gorditos con cañas de pescar...- dijo Ron, inclinándose sobre una mata de peonías.

Harry se río por el comentario de su mejor amigo.

Se oyó el ruido de un forcejeo, la peonía se sacudió y Ron se levantó.

\- Esto es un gnomo…-

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! - chillaba el gnomo.

\- _Pues vaya, desde luego no se parece a papá Noel, más bien, parece una patata con brazos y patas._ – Pensó Harry riéndose, describiendo en pocas palabras al gnomo.

Ron cogió uno por los tobillos y lo puso cabeza abajo. - Esto es lo que tienes que hacer, lo levantas bien alto, le das unas vueltas, y los tiras fuera del jardín. No les duele, pero los tienes que dejar muy mareados para que no puedan volver a encontrar su madriguera. – explicó Ron.

Entonces soltó al gnomo y éste salió volando por el aire y cayó en el campo que había al otro lado del seto, a unos siete metros, con un ruido sordo.

\- ¡De pena! ¿Qué te apuestas a que lanzo el mío más allá de aquel tocón? - dijo Fred.

Harry aprendió enseguida que no había que sentir compasión por los gnomos y decidió lanzar al otro lado del seto al primer gnomo que capturase.

El azabache optó por el sistema practico, le lanzó un Flipendo a un gnomo, lo cogió de los tobillos, cogió impulso y lo envío a volar.

\- Caramba, Harry...eso habrán sido casi veinte metros... – Dijo Ron sorprendido.

Pronto el aire se llenó de gnomos volando. Harry se reía, pensando que desgnomizar era tan divertido como un juego.

\- _Vaya, que divertido es este trabajo._ – Pensó Harry sonriente.

\- Ya ves que no son muy listos, en cuanto se enteran de que estamos desgnomizando, salen a curiosear, ¡ya deberían haber aprendido a quedarse escondidos en su sitio! - Dijo George, cogiendo cinco o seis gnomos a la vez.

Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterrizado en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse andando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.

\- Volverán, les gusta este sitio. Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos...- dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en el seto del otro lado del campo.

En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.

\- ¡Ya ha llegado! - dijo George.

\- ¡Papá está en casa! - seguido de Fred.

Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro, el señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Era un hombre delgado, bastante calvo, pero el escaso pelo que le quedaba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos, llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar.

\- Vaya nochecita, nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda. – El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.

\- ¿Encontraste algo, papá? - preguntó Fred con interés.

\- Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde, sin embargo, han ocurrido algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones muy raros, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios…- Dijo el señor Weasley.

\- ¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? - preguntó George.

\- Para atormentar a los muggles, se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan... Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún muggle quiere admitir que sus llaves merman; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la magia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos... Pero no os creeríais las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar... –

\- ¡COMO COCHES! ¿¡POR EJEMPLO!? - La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atizador como si fuera una espada.

El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad. —¿Co-coches, Molly cielo? –

\- Sí, Arthur, coches…Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encantando para que vuele…- dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole.

El señor Weasley parpadeó. - Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer... Verás, existe una laguna jurídica... siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho de que el coche pueda volar no constituye en sí...- Decía el señor Weasley.

\- ¡El señor Weasley ya se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna jurídica, cuando usted redactó esa ley! ¡Sólo para poder seguir jugando con todos esos cachivaches muggles que tienes en el cobertizo! ¡Y, para que lo sepas, Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste! - gritó la señora Weasley.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué Harry? - dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó. - ¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter? Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti...-

\- Lo mismo digo señor Weasley. – Dijo Harry, estrechándole la mano al señor Weasley.

\- ¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche hasta Londres y han vuelto! —gritó la señora Weasley. - ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto? –

\- ¿Es verdad que hicisteis eso? - preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso. - ¿Fue bien la cosa? Qui-quiero decir…- titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos. - Que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal...-

\- _Vaya, la señora Weasley parece un volcán a punto de estallar, esto no tiene buena pinta…_ \- Pensó Harry, al ver la cara roja que tenía la señora Weasley.

\- Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos, venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación. –

Ron y Harry salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un estrecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada, antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Harry pudo ver un instante un par de ojos castaños que le estaban espiando.

\- Ginny, no sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida, normalmente nunca se esconde…- dijo Ron.

\- _Hm…¿será que tiene miedo de mi presencia? Eso no es bueno_ …- Pensó Harry, algo preocupado.

Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía "Habitación de Ronald".

A Harry le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso, la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo. Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres de los Chudley Cannons.

\- ¿Eres de los Chudley Cannons? Según eh podido ver, van novenos en la tabla. – Comentó Harry.

\- Así es, y tú, ¿ya tienes algún equipo? –

\- No, aún no termino de decidirme, ya veré, ya…-

Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pisar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el campo, podía ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno en uno, a hurtadillas, en el jardín de los Weasley a través del seto. Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impaciencia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión.

\- Es un poco pequeña, a diferencia de la habitación que tenías en el Caldero Chorreante. Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo...- Dijo Ron un poco desanimado.

Pero Harry tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara. – Ron…está es… ¡La mejor casa que he visto nunca! –

Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.


	10. Ch19-20-Año II

Capítulo 19 – Reencuentro en el Callejón Diagon

Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina.

\- ¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la camisa! – Le gritó el espejo.

\- Es camiseta, no camisa… ¡bah! - bufó Harry divertido.

El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa.

Fred y George experimentaban y hacían explotar cosas en su habitación, algo que, para la casa, aparentemente, era normal.

\- _Hacen explotar muchas cosas, pero no tantas como Seamus, el sí que es un experto_. – pensó Harry divertido.

Harry se sentía como uno más de la familia Weasley, una familia humilde y bondadosa, con quienes compartían muchos ratos de diversión.

La señora Weasley era como la madre que no tuvo por culpa de Voldemort. Ella se preocupaba en alimentar bien al azabache, además de preocuparse por el estado de su ropa.

\- _Para ser una atareada ama de casa, tiene tiempo para hacer de todo, incluso divertirse ella misma._ – Pensó Harry, impresionado con las cosas que era capaz de hacer la señora Weasley.

Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio sobre la vida con los muggles, y le preguntaba cómo funcionaban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos.

\- ¡Fascinante! Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los muggles para apañárselas sin magia. – decía el señor Weasley, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono.

\- _El señor Weasley es como un muggle que se impresiona al ver magia, es decir, hay magos que se impresionan con cosas de muggles, y hay muggles que se impresionan al descubrir y aceptar la magia._ – Pensó Harry sonriente, le gustaba compartir sus experiencias muggles con el señor Weasley.

El doce de agosto, cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina. Al ver a Harry, Ginny dio sin querer un golpe al cuenco de las gachas y éste se cayó al suelo con gran estrépito, ella solía tirar las cosas cada vez que el azabache entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba. Se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger el cuenco y se levantó con la cara tan colorada y brillante como un tomate.

Haciendo como que no lo había visto, Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley.

\- _Me sigo preguntando porque se pone así al verme…_ \- Se preguntó Harry, cada vez más incómodo con el asunto de Ginny.

\- Han llegado cartas del colegio. - dijo el señor Weasley entregando a Harry y a Ron dos sobres idénticos de pergamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde.

\- Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry, a ése no se le escapa una. También han llegado cartas para vosotros dos. - añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras leían las cartas, a Harry le indicaban que cogiera el tren a Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre, como de costumbre, en la estación de Kings Cross. Se adjuntaba una lista de los libros de texto que necesitaría para el curso siguiente, al leer el material, el azabache frunció el entrecejo.

 _Los estudiantes de segundo curso necesitarán:_

 _\- El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 2), Miranda Goshawk._

 _\- Recreo con la "Banshee", Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _\- Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _\- Vacaciones con las brujas, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _\- Recorridos con los trols, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _\- Viajes con los vampiros, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _\- Paseos con los hombres lobo, Gilderoy Lockhart._

 _\- Un año con el Yeti, Gilderoy Lockhart._

\- _¿Pero que narices es todo esto?_ – Pensó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo, no entendía porque casi todos los libros de la lista eran de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry. - ¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo, apuesto a que es una bruja. -

\- Bueno, con tal de que sepa enseñar bien su materia… _creo que no hace falta que mencione a Quirrel…-_ Dijo Harry, pensando lo último.

\- Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos, de hecho, los libros de Lockhart son muy caros...- observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres.

\- Bueno, ya nos apañaremos. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas...- repuso la señora Weasley, aunque parecía preocupada.

\- Oh, ya veo, ¿empiezas en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que era de color rojo encendido, y metió el codo en el plato de la mantequilla. Afortunadamente, el único que se dio cuenta fue Harry, porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante.

\- _A caso ella…no, eso no puede ser…-_ Pensó Harry negando con la cabeza.

Percy ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto. - Buenos días a todos, hace un hermoso día…-

Se sentó en la única silla que quedaba, pero inmediatamente se levantó dando un brinco, y quitó del asiento un plumero gris medio desplumado. O al menos eso es lo que Harry pensó que era, hasta que vio que respiraba. - ¡Errol! - exclamó Ron, cogiendo a la maltratada lechuza y sacándole una carta que llevaba debajo del ala. – Ya era hora, aquí está la respuesta de Hermione, le escribí para decirle que ya estabas aquí. -

Ron llevó a Errol hasta una percha que había junto a la puerta de atrás e intentó que se sostuviera en ella, pero Errol volvió a caerse, así que Ron lo dejó en el escurridero. Luego rasgó el sobre y leyó la carta de Hermione en voz alta.

 _Queridos Ron y Harry._

 _Me alegra saber, Ron, que por fin Harry te haya podido visitar, me imagino que ya le habrás enseñado a desgnomizar el jardín, como si no os conociera…_

 _Ya casi eh acabado los deberes escolares ¿Cómo vais vosotros?_

\- Espera…eso no puede ser, o sea, ¡estamos de vacaciones! – exclamó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Te extraña? Yo ya acabé los deberes el mes pasado. – Dijo Harry como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Ron bufó. – Si, como no empollón…- y siguió leyendo.

 _El próximo miércoles nos vamos a Londres a comprar los nuevos libros. ¿Por qué no quedamos en el Callejón Diagon? Contadme qué ha pasado en cuanto podáis._

 _Un abrazo, de Hermione_

Harry se sonrojó, al pensar que tenía una gran oportunidad de reencontrarse con su castaña favorita. Al girarse, se pudo dar cuenta de que Ginny la estaba mirando con el rostro un poco serio.

\- _¿Hm? ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?_ – Pensó Harry.

\- Bueno, no estaría mal, podríamos ir también a comprar vuestro material. ¿Qué vais a hacer hoy? - dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a quitar las cosas de la mesa.

Harry, Ron, Fred y George planeaban subir la colina hasta un pequeño prado que tenían los Weasley. Como estaba rodeado de árboles que lo protegían de las miradas indiscretas del pueblo que había abajo, allí podían practicar el Quidditch, con tal de que tuvieran cuidado de no volar muy alto. Aunque no podían usar verdaderas pelotas de Quidditch, porque si se les escaparan y llegaran a sobrevolar el pueblo, la gente lo vería como un fenómeno de difícil explicación, en su lugar, se arrojaban manzanas. Se turnaban para montar en la Nimbus 2.000 de Harry, que era con mucho la mejor escoba.

Cinco minutos después se encontraban subiendo la colina, con las escobas al hombro. Habían preguntado a Percy si quería ir con ellos, pero les había dicho qué estaba ocupado. Harry sólo había visto a Percy a las horas de comer, el resto del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en su cuarto.

\- Me gustaría saber qué se lleva entre manos, no parece el mismo. Recibió los resultados de sus exámenes el día antes de que llegaras tú, tuvo doce TIMOs y apenas se alegró. - dijo Fred, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿¡DOCE!? ¡ES INCREIBLE! Jamás podré superar eso…- Dijo Harry cabizbajo, reconociendo que sería casi imposible lograr una hazaña así. – Pero, de todos modos, ¿cómo es que ni siquiera se alegró? Qué raro…-

\- Recuerdo que Bill también sacó doce, si no nos andamos con cuidado, tendremos otro Premio Anual en la familia. Creo que no podría soportar la vergüenza. –

\- ¡Bah! ¿Porque os preocupáis por eso? ¿Qué más da lo que os digan vuestros padres? Sois geniales, sois unos genios, sé que si profundizáis en vuestras ideas podéis llegar a hacer grandes cosas. O no es así, ¿emprendedores? – Dijo Harry sonriente.

\- Harry tiene razón Georgie, ¡tenemos nuestros propios planes para el futuro! – Exclamó Fred con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¡Eso es Freddy, haremos nuestra propia tienda de artículos de broma y nos forraremos! – Exclamó George alzando el puño.

\- Así está mejor…- dijo Harry con aprobación.

\- Per, no sé cómo se las van a arreglar papá y mamá para comprarnos todo lo que necesitamos este curso. ¡Cinco lotes de los libros de Lockhart! Y Ginny necesitará una túnica y una varita mágica, entre otras cosas. - dijo George, ahora desanimado.

Harry no decía nada, se sentía un poco incómodo. En una cámara acorazada subterránea de Gringotts, en Londres, tenía guardada una pequeña fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres. Naturalmente, ese dinero sólo servía en el mundo mágico; no se podían utilizar galeones, sickles ni knuts en las tiendas muggles.

\- _Algún día, haré algo por esta familia, ellos…ellos merecen lo mejor…lo sé…_ \- Pensó Harry.

Al domingo siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a todos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media docena de emparedados de beicon cada uno, se pusieron las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.

\- Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur, tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo! – Dijo la señora Weasley, ofreciéndole la maceta.

Harry vio que todos lo miraban. - ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? - Preguntó Harry.

\- Él nunca ha viajado con polvos Flu, lo siento Harry, no me acordaba. - dijo Ron.

\- ¿Nunca? Pero, ¿cómo llegaste al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas? - le preguntó el señor Weasley.

\- A pie…- susurró el azabache.

Todos los Weasley miraron a Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Es una larga historia, no me apetece mucho contárosla…por lo menos, no ahora…-

Tras unos segundos, los Weasley dejaron el tema para otro momento.

\- Los polvos Flu son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca...- Decía la señora Weasley.

\- Lo hará bien mamá, Harry, primero míranos a nosotros. - dijo Fred.

Cogió de la maceta un pellizco de aquellos polvos brillantes, se acercó al fuego y los arrojó a las llamas, produciendo un estruendo atronador, las llamas se volvieron de color verde esmeralda y se hicieron más altas que Fred.

Éste se metió en la chimenea. – ¡Callejón Diagon! – gritó Fred, y desapareció.

\- Tienes que pronunciarlo claramente cielo, y ten cuidado de salir por la chimenea correcta. - dijo a Harry la señora Weasley, mientras George introducía la mano en la maceta.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry un poco nervioso, al tiempo que la hoguera volvía a tronar y se tragaba a George.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, hay una cantidad tremenda de chimeneas de magos entre las que escoger, pero con tal de que pronuncies claro...-

\- Lo hará bien, Molly, no te apures. - le dijo el señor Weasley, sirviéndose también polvos Flu.

Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos Flu y se acercó al fuego, respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida, abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza caliente se le metió en la boca.

\- Ca-ca-llejón Diagon…- dijo el azabache tosiendo.

Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un enchufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad. Cerró los ojos de nuevo deseando que aquello cesara, y entonces...cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra.

\- _Vaya golpe…viajar con polvos Flu no es algo tan simple como ellos dicen_ …- Pensó el azabache.

Estaba completamente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sabía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que parecía ser la tienda de un mago, apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista de Hogwarts.

Con la nariz aún dolorida por el topetazo, Harry se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación, perdido y cubierto de hollín, era su archirrival, Draco Malfoy.

\- _¡Hmph! Lo que me faltaba, ¿qué narices hace este idiota aquí? Ni hablar, será mejor que me esconda._ –

Harry repasó apresuradamente con los ojos lo que había en la tienda y encontró a su izquierda un gran armario negro, se metió en él y cerró las puertas, dejando una pequeña rendija para echar un vistazo. Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda, el hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su padre. Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, con los mismos ojos de un frío color gris, el señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mirando vagamente los artículos expuestos, pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo.

\- No toques nada, Draco…-

\- Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo. -

\- Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras. - le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.

\- ¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000, y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famoso... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente... A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica... - Dijo Malfoy, enfurruñado.

\- Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos…y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin! – Decía el señor Malfoy.

Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello.

\- Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo…¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...- decía el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello.

\- Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender…- dijo el padre de Malfoy.

\- ¿A vender? - La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.

\- Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas…tengo en casa algunos...artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...- Decía el señor Malfoy.

El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista. - Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor….

El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios. - Aún no me han visitado…El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más, incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los muggles... Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley, ese defensor a ultranza de los muggles, anda detrás de todo esto...-

\- _¡Hmph! El señor Weasley es el único que tiene el valor necesario como para destapar todas tus artimañas Malfoy, oh vaya, esta información es muy interesante…_ \- Pensó Harry, aguantándose las ganas de salir y darle una patada a Malfoy y a su padre.

\- Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz... - ¿Puedo quedarme con esto? - interrumpió Draco, señalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.

\- ¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! - dijo el señor Borgin, olvidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminándose hacia donde estaba Draco. - ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor...-

\- Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un ladrón o un saqueador, Borgin…- repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.

El señor Borgin se apresuró a decir algo. - No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...-

\- Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio…puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso… añadió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente.

\- ¡No es culpa mía! Todos los profesores tienen alumnos enchufados, como Potter y esa…Hermione Granger…- replicó Draco.

\- Vergüenza debería darte que Potter y una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes…- dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.

\- _Vaya, vaya, ¿Draco Malfoy nos tiene envidia por las notas o…porque dos magos con sangre muggle le han superado?_ – Pensó Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- En todas partes pasa lo mismo...cada vez tiene menos importancia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos. - dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada.

\- ¡No para mí! - repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.

\- No, señor, ni para mí, señor – dijo el señor Borgin, con una inclinación.

\- En ese caso, quizá podamos volver a fijarnos en mi lista…Tengo un poco de prisa, Borgin, me esperan importantes asuntos que atender en otro lugar. - dijo el señor Malfoy, lacónicamente.

Se pusieron a regatear, Harry espiaba con calma todo lo que estaba pasando, Draco se acercaba a su escondite, curioseando los objetos que estaban a la venta.

Draco se volvió y reparó en el armario. Se dirigió hacia él, alargó la mano para coger la manilla...

\- _Si…ábrelo…ábrelo y tal vez no vuelvas a ver nada más en meses…_ \- pensaba Harry, tenía muchas ganas de darle una paliza a Draco.

\- De acuerdo. ¡Vamos, Draco! - dijo el señor Malfoy en el mostrador.

Cuando Draco se volvió, Harry bufó un poco decepcionado, en realidad, quería pegarle a Malfoy.

\- Que tenga un buen día, señor Borgin. Le espero en mi mansión mañana para recoger las cosas…-

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, el señor Borgin abandonó sus modales afectados.

\- Quédese los buenos días, señor Malfoy, y si es cierto lo que cuentan, usted no me ha vendido ni la mitad de lo que tiene oculto en su mansión…- Y se metió en la trastienda mascullando.

Harry aguardó un minuto por si volvía, y luego, con el máximo sigilo, salió del armario, se puso su capucha negra y, pasando por delante de las estanterías de cristal, se fue de la tienda por la puerta delantera.

Tan pronto como salió, se percató de donde estaba, era el Callejón Knockturn, y la tienda que acababa de abandonar, era Borgin y Burkes.

Salió corriendo del lugar, esquivando a todos los que veía al frente suyo, sin tan siquiera preocuparse por si le decían o susurraban algo, tenía que alejarse lo antes posible de allí.

De repente, el joven mago se chocó con un bulto enorme. Al alzar la vista, se dio cuenta de quién era.

\- ¡HARRY! ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!? –

\- ¡Hagrid! ¿Eres tú? –

\- Si, ¿¡qué haces aquí Harry!? –

\- Es un poco difícil de explicar, primero…salgamos de aquí por favor. –

Y sin decir más, Harry y Hagrid salieron del callejón Knockturn, regresando al callejón Diagon.

\- ¡No tienes remedio! Merodeando por el callejón Knockturn...sabes que no debes ir allí, pensarán que no tramas nada bueno...- susurró Hagrid con seriedad.

-Ya lo sé, ahora te lo explico. – Dijo el azabache, quitándose la capucha. - Iba a ir con los Weasley al Callejón Diagon, usando polvos Flu, lamentablemente me atraganté, era mi primera vez, y sin darme cuenta, caí sin querer en la chimenea de Borgin y Burkes. -

\- Ah…los polvos Flu, bueno, en ese caso, ten más cuidado la próxima vez que los uses. –

\- Eh tomado nota, por cierto, ¿qué hacías tu por ahí? –

\- Buscaba un nuevo repelente contra las babosas carnívoras, están echando otra vez a perder las berzas. - gruñó Hagrid.

\- Deberías usar un exterminador de plagas…- resopló el azabache.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí! – A Harry se le enrojecieron las mejillas al oír aquella voz, vio a Hermione en lo alto de las escaleras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.

\- Hermione…- el azabache corrió hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Los dos se quedaron abrazados unos segundos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Se separaron tosiendo nerviosamente y sonrojados.

\- M-me alegro mucho de verte…-

\- Y-yo también Harry…- susurró Hermione sonrojada. - Oh, hola Hagrid, me alegro de verte también por aquí. – Dijo sonriente, saludando al semigigante.

\- Lo mismo digo Hermione. – Dijo el semigigante con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú también vienes a Gringotts Harry? – Le preguntó la castaña a su mejor amigo.

\- Iré, tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley, por cierto, ¿dónde estarán? –se preguntaba el azabache.

\- No tendréis que esperar mucho… - dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.

Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor, corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban Ron, Fred, George, Percy y el señor Weasley.

\- Harry…Esperábamos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea…Molly está desesperada...ahora viene...- dijo el señor Weasley jadeando.

\- ¿Dónde has salido? - preguntó Ron.

\- En el callejón Knockturn…- respondió Harry bufando.

\- ¡Fenomenal! – exclamaron Fred y George emocionados.

La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.

\- Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo... ¡Podías haber salido en cualquier parte! –

Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme, ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! - dijo Hagrid mientras se alejaba a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.

\- ¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Burkes? A Malfoy y a su padre... – Dijo Harry a Hermione y Ron mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts.

\- ¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? - preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud.

\- No, él quería vender…objetos comprometidos…- susurró Harry sonriente.

\- Así que está preocupado. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy! - comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo.

\- Ten cuidado Arthur, esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso. - Le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les hacía reverencias en la puerta.

\- ¿Así que no crees que un servidor esté a la altura de Lucius Malfoy? – preguntó indignado el señor Weasley.

Harry se acercó a saludar a los padres de Hermione.

\- Vaya, si son Dan y Jean, me alegro mucho de verles de nuevo. – Dijo Harry sonriente. - ¿Venís a hacer el cambio de monedas? –

\- Así es cielo, nuestra pequeña Hermi necesita el material nuevo. – Dijo Jean sonriente.

\- Por cierto, Hermi, ¿estás segura que no quieres una de esas escobas voladoras? Ahora que estas en segundo año… – Preguntó Dan a su hija.

\- Oh, no, no me hace falta en este momento. – respondió la castaña, casi de inmediato. - me dedico más a estudiar que volar, eso de volar prefiero dejárselo a Harry. –

\- Pero si tú también sabes volar bien…- suspiró Harry, él sabía que su mejor amiga no era muy afán del vuelo, y eso que lo controla bien.

\- Bueno, eso ya lo sé, pero…- decía Hermione, pero en ese momento irrumpió el señor Weasley.

\- ¡Pero ustedes son muggles! - observó encantado el señor Weasley - ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo con una copa! ¿Qué tienen ahí? ¡Ah, están cambiando dinero muggle! ¡Mira, Molly! - dijo, señalando emocionado el billete de diez libras esterlinas que Dan tenía en la mano.

\- Eh…esto…- Decía Dan frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Es el señor Weasley, a él le fascinan las personas no mágicas, como ustedes. – explicó Harry.

\- Ah, ya veo. – Dijo Dan, contento por hacer feliz al señor Weasley.

\- Harry, ya nos van a llevar a las cámaras. – Dijo Ron.

\- Está bien, ahora nos vemos Hermione…-

\- S-sí, no te preocupes, os esperamos. – Dijo Hermione un poco ruborizada.

Harry disfrutó del vertiginoso descenso hasta la cámara acorazada de los Weasley, pero cuando la abrieron se sintió mal, muy mal.

Dentro no había más que un montoncito de sickles de plata y un galeón de oro. La señora Weasley repasó los rincones de la cámara antes de echar todas las monedas en su bolso.

\- _Oh…no puedo creer que esto sea verdad_ …- Pensó Harry, cabizbajo e incrédulo.

Harry aún se sintió peor cuando llegaron a la suya. Intentó impedir que vieran el contenido metiendo a toda prisa en una bolsa de cuero unos puñados de monedas.

\- _Algún día…haré algo por ellos, tengo que hacer algo por ellos, no pueden seguir con estos problemas económicos_ …- Pensó de nuevo el azabache, sintiéndose fatal por la situación económica de una familia, de quien se encariñó.

Cuando salieron a las escaleras de mármol, el grupo se separó. Percy musitó vagamente que necesitaba otra pluma. Fred y George habían visto a su amigo de Hogwarts, Lee Jordan. La señora Weasley y Ginny fueron a una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano. Y el señor Weasley insistía en invitar a los Granger a tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.

\- Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto. - dijo la señora Weasley, yéndose con Ginny. - ¡Y no os acerquéis al callejón Knockturn! - gritó a los gemelos, que ya se alejaban.

El trío de oro paseó por la tortuosa calle adoquinada, las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates.

Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de túnicas de los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons en el escaparate de "Artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch", hasta que Harry y Hermione lo arrastraron a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino.

En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las "Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad".

En una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro que se titulaba "Prefectos que conquistaron el poder".

\- "Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales"- Leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta. - Suena fascinante...-

\- ¡Marchaos! - les dijo Percy de mal humor.

\- _Oh, ¿porque se enfada? A mí me parece un tema interesante, eso de ser prefecto…-_ Pensó Harry, interesando en llegar a ser prefecto, y tal vez, algún día, Premio Anual.

\- Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado. Quiere llegar a ministro de Magia... - dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy.

\- ¿Ministro? Hm…que raro, con lo ambicioso que es me extraña mucho que no haya terminado en Slytherin. – decía Harry pensativo. - Oh, no es por hablar mal de él Ron, pero, quitando el asunto de los magos tenebrosos, los de Slytherin se definen también por ser muy ambiciosos, no sé si me explico. –

\- No, si te entiendo perfectamente, de hecho, a mí también me pareció extraño verlo en Gryffindor, no pongo en duda su valor, pero con lo tremendamente ambicioso que es mi hermano, bien pudo acabar allí con las serpientes, o en Ravenclaw, ya que también es muy inteligente. – comentó Ron.

\- Oh, es cierto, me dijisteis que obtuvo doce T-I-M-O-s, ¿Cómo es que no está contento? ¡Yo ya me hubiera puesto a bailar y todo! – exclamó Hermione muy consternada.

\- Muy fácil, mi hermano es bieeeeeeen aburrido…- bufó el pelirrojo.

Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar, el motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso.

 _GILDEROY LOCKHART_

 _firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía_

 _EL ENCANTADOR_

 _de 12.30 a 16.30 horas_

\- ¡Podremos conocerle en persona! ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista! - chilló Hermione, emocionada.

En ese momento, Harry se sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado una patada en el pecho.

La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado.

\- Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros...-

El trío al fin consiguió entrar, en el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de "Recreo con la Banshee" y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.

\- ¡Qué bien, ya estáis aquí! ¡Enseguida nos tocará! - dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos.

Harry pudo notar que Jean Granger estaba algo sonrojada, mientras que Dan bufaba molesto.

\- _Algo me dice que ese Lockhart no me va a caer bien…-_ Pensó Harry con seriedad.

A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos, llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado.

Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash. - ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Es para el diario "El Profeta"! –

\- ¡Vaya cosa! - exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado.

Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él, entonces se levantó de un salto.

\- ¿No será ese Harry Potter? –

- _Oh no…tiene que ser una broma…-_ Harry tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero con tanta gente le sería complicado.

La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante, la multitud aplaudió.

Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahumando a los Weasley.

\- Y ahora sonríe, Harry, tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página. - le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

\- _¡Yo no quiero salir en una foto de "El Profeta"!_ – exclamó Harry molesto desde su mente, mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

Harry quiso volver con sus amigos, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.

\- Señoras y caballeros ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. –

La multitud aplaudió de nuevo, mientras que el azabache bufó.

\- Él no sabía, que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro "El encantador". Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia! –

\- _¿¡QUE!? ¡Tengo que aguantar a este sujeto todo el año! Tierra, trágame_ …- Pensó Harry dramáticamente.

La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Rápidamente, el azabache se acercó hasta la señora Weasley.

\- T-tenga, se los regalo, yo mismo me compraré mis propios libros…- Dijo Harry, antes de meterse entre la multitud, sin darle tiempo a la señora Weasley de replicarle nada.

Hermione no pudo evitar ver como su mejor amigo se alejaba del lugar, con la cara colorada, por lo que decidió seguirle.

\- ¿¡Te habrá encantado, eh, Potter!? - dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su habitual aire despectivo. - ¡El famoso Harry Potter, ni siquiera en una librería evita ser el protagonista! -

\- Malfoy…- susurró Harry con ojos amenazantes y una sonrisa orgullosa.

Los dos archirrivales se fulminaban mutuamente con la mirada, parecía que salían chispas entre ellos, el ambiente se cargó, y daba la sensación de que una batalla, estaba a punto de estallar.

En ese momento, Hermione se puso en medio. - ¿¡Ya empiezas de nuevo Malfoy!? ¡Deja ya de molestarle, él no quería provocar todo ese revuelo! – exclamó enfadada.

\- Oh vaya, pero si es la novia de Potter, me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer para defender a tu queridísimo Harry…- Dijo Draco en tono burlón.

Hermione se puso roja, al igual que Harry, pero este estaba también molesto con Malfoy. En ese momento, llegaron Ron y Ginny, con montones de libros de Lockhart, la pelirroja llevaba los que Harry le dio a la señora Weasley.

\- Ah…eres tú…- Bufó Ron, mirando de mala manera a Draco. - Apuesto a qué te sorprende ver aquí a Harry. –

\- No me sorprende tanto como…como…- Decía Malfoy un poco nervioso.

\- _¿Hm? ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?_ – En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy miraba a Ginny con las mejillas enrojecidas.

De repente, Draco Malfoy salió por la puerta de la librería, corriendo hacia la tienda de en frente, todo rojo. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny intercambiaron miradas, muy confusos por lo sucedido.

\- ¡Oye Draco! ¿dónde estás? Oh no, ya me volvió a dejar sola, ese despreciable…- Bufaba molesta una voz femenina desde el segundo piso de la tienda. Era de una alegre niña de cabello liso, rubio casi blanco, piel blanca y ojos grises.

\- Disculpen, ¿han visto a un niño rubio, con ojos grises y mala uva por aquí? – Preguntó al grupo tras bajar por las escaleras.

\- ¿Te…refieres a Malfoy? – Preguntó Ron, mirando extrañado a la niña.

\- Así es, a Draco, ¿lo habéis visto? – Preguntó de nuevo amablemente.

\- Salió de aquí hace nada, parecía muy nervioso. – Dijo Hermione, como los demás, se preguntaba quién era esa niña.

\- Ah…ese idiota, cuando papá se entere de que volvió a dejarme sola se la va a cargar. – bufó la niña haciendo un gesto considerablemente gracioso.

\- Esto…¿quién eres tú? – Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

En ese momento, llegó el señor Weasley, acompañado por Fred y George.

\- Eh chicos, hace un momento se escuchaba como una discusión, ¿ha pasado algo? –

\- Vaya, vaya..., ¡Si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley! – En la tienda, acababa de entrar el padre de Draco. Lucius Malfoy había cogido a la niña rubia por el hombro y miraba con una expresión de desprecio dirigida hacia el señor Weasley.

\- Lucius…- dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.

\- Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho...todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? - comentó el señor Malfoy.

Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de "la Guía de transformación para principiantes". - Es evidente que no…Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello? – Preguntó Lucius malévolamente.

Harry se dio cuenta de que la niña rubia estaba cabizbaja y con una cara triste.

\- ¡Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy! – exclamó el señor Weasley, enfadado.

\- Es evidente…- dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión.

Harry se dio cuenta, fulminó con la mirada a Lucius, apretando los dientes y cerrando el puño.

\- Por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley...Creía que ya no podías caer más bajo…- dijo finalmente.

Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico, el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza.

La niña rubia se hizo a un lado mientras veía como los dos adultos se daban de golpes.

\- ¡Dale papá, dale! – coreaban Fred y George.

\- ¡No Arthur, no! – exclama la señora Weasley desde la multitud.

La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.

\- ¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! - gritó un empleado.

Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó a alguien gritar.

\- ¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya! - Era Hagrid, quien vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos.

En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy. El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una "Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles" le había dado en un ojo.

Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación, se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.

\- Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte…-

Librándose de Hagrid, que lo agarraba del brazo, hizo una seña a la niña rubia y salió de la librería.

\- S-siento mucho todo este desastre, discúlpenle, es muy impulsivo e imprudente a veces…- dijo la niña, disculpándose y saliendo de la librería, parecía muy avergonzada.

Los allí presentes seguían sin saber quién era aquella niña, pero Hagrid rompió el silencio.

\- No debería hacerle caso, Arthur. - dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica. - En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo, son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí. –

Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor.

Se apresuraron a salir a la calle, Dan y Jean, los padres de Hermione, todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Weasley, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa.

\- ¿Vi-visteis su cara? ¿Visteis sus ojos? – decía Jean, algo pálida. - Era horrible, parecía el diablo…-

\- S-sí, me gustaría saber que tiene el contra nosotros, que yo sepa, ¡no le hemos hecho nada! – exclamó Dan, enfadado y asustado también.

\- Es uno de esos magos a los que nos les gusta los muggles, y sí, me refiero a muggles en general… – Dijo Harry, aún molesto con el padre de Draco.

Hermione sostenía la mano de su madre para que se sintiera mejor, mientras que la señora Weasley regañaba a su marido.

\- ¡Qué buen ejemplo para tus hijos...peleando en público! ¿Qué habrá pensado Gilderoy Lockhart? –

\- ¡A mí me da igual lo que piense el! – exclamó el señor Weasley, aún enfadado con el señor Malfoy.

\- Pues estaba encantado ¿No le oísteis cuando salíamos de la librería? Le preguntaba al tío ese de "El Profeta" si podría incluir la pelea en el reportaje, decía que todo era publicidad. – Comentó Fred.

\- Hm…me pregunto, quien era esa niña que estaba con Malfoy y su padre…- Dijo Ron, aun recordando a aquella niña rubia de Flourish y Blotts.

\- No lo sé, acaso ustedes creen que…- decía Hermione

\- Si…tal vez ella sea…- seguido de Harry.

\- ¿La hermana de Malfoy? – se preguntaron los tres al unísono.

Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante. Harry y los Weasley se despidieron de los Granger, antes de regresar a la Madriguera por medio de los polvos Flu.

\- A sido un placer ir con ustedes a hacer las compras, a pesar del lío en la librería, en general, todo ha ido bien. – comentó Jean, ahora más contenta.

\- Nosotros regresaremos hoy en autobús, ¿y ustedes? – preguntó Dan.

\- Usaremos polvos Flu. – respondió Harry.

\- ¿Polvos qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Dan y Jean, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Son unos polvos mágicos que les permitirá regresar a su casa. – respondió Hermione, los padres de esta asintieron, entendiendo, a medias, la explicación de su hija.

\- Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo funcionan las paradas de autobús? – preguntó el señor Weasley interesando, pero a cambio, recibió un tirón de orejas de su mujer. – Esto…mejor os lo pregunto en otra ocasión…- dijo entre gemidos de dolor.

Y la señora Weasley, tras despedirse de los Granger, arrastró a su marido hasta la chimenea, acompañado por sus hijos.

\- Bueno, nos veremos en septiembre…- Dijo Hermione, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

\- Si…cuídate mucho…- Dijo Harry, con mucho afecto.

Los dos se dieron un último abrazo antes de alejarse, cada quien, por su camino, sin apartar la vista, hasta que Harry desapareció por la chimenea, tras usar los polvos Flu, y esta vez, la cosa fue bien.

Capítulo 20 - Regresando a Hogwarts

Harry se pasó el resto del verano practicando magia con Ron, instruyendo a su amigo con algunos conjuros útiles en los duelos, cosa que el pelirrojo no se atrevió a negar, sobre todo al comprobar el extraordinario nivel de practica que tenía el azabache.

Además de la practica mágica, Harry obligó de alguna forma a Ron y los gemelos a terminar sus deberes de vacaciones, ayudándolos lo mejor posible, dándoles las pistas justas y necesarias, un gesto, que la señora Weasley agradeció, y mucho.

La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un suculento pudín de melaza. Fred y George redondearon la noche con una exhibición de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster, y llenaron la cocina con chispas azules y rojas que rebotaban del techo a las paredes durante al menos media hora. Después de esto, llegó el momento de tomar una última taza de chocolate caliente e ir a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha, algunos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina despistada.

A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que ocho personas, seis baúles grandes, dos lechuzas y una rata pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford Anglia. Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley.

\- Conque un encantamiento de extensión…hm…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa de interés.

\- No le digas a Molly ni media palabra…- susurró el señor Weasley a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, la señora Weasley echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Percy estaban confortablemente sentados, unos al lado de otros,

Ella y Ginny iban en el asiento delantero, que había sido alargado hasta tal punto que parecía un banco del parque. - Los muggles saben más de lo que parece, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que desde fuera uno nunca diría que el coche es tan espacioso, ¿verdad? –

El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar una última mirada a la casa, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados.

El señor Weasley miró primero su reloj y luego a su mujer. - Molly, querida...-

\- No, Arthur. –

\- Nadie nos vería, este botón de aquí es un accionador de invisibilidad que he instalado. Ascenderíamos en el aire, luego volaríamos por encima de las nubes y llegaríamos en diez minutos, nadie se daría cuenta...-

\- He dicho que no, Arthur, no a plena luz del día. –

\- _Oh vaya, a mí me gusta volar..._ – bufó Harry mentalmente, un poco decepcionado, pero comprendiendo que la señora Weasley no tenía ganas de llamar la atención, además, ¿ese accionador de invisibilidad era fiable? Quién sabe.

Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto, el señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación.

\- Percy primero. - dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera.

Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció, a continuación, fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George.

\- Yo pasaré con Ginny, y vosotros dos nos seguís. - dijo la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.

\- Será mejor que nos demos prisa Ron. –

\- Si, adelante. –

Y empujando con fuerza los carritos, Harry y Ron atravesaron la pared, corriendo hacia donde estaban todos, tuvieron que subir el equipaje a contrarreloj por lo tarde que ya era.

Con la ayuda de Fred y George, Harry y Ron subieron sin problemas, dejando el equipaje en el vagón de equipajes. Allí, se reunieron con Hermione, quien los recibió con un abrazo sonriente y luego, con un sermón, fulminando a ambos con una mirada similar a la de McGonagall cuando se enfada.

\- ¿¡Cómo se os ocurre llegar tan tarde!? ¡Por un momento pensé que os ibais a perder el tren! – exclamaba Hermione con su habitual tono mandón. - Ron, ¿¡Cómo te tengo que decir que te consigas un bendito despertador!? ¿¡No se supone que tu padre colecciona objetos muggles!? –

Ron bufó molesto, mientras que Harry esbozaba una sonrisa, como si disfrutara cada vez que Hermione los regañaba.

\- ¡Harry! Harry, ¿me estas escuchando? – preguntó la castaña con los brazos en jarra.

De repente, el azabache no tuvo más remedio que bajar de las nubes. - Oh…si, si te escuchó, lo que sucede es que tuvimos unos…contratiempos antes de llegar…-

\- Bueno, lo que sea, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, a saber, si aún quedan cabinas libres por aquí…- Dijo finalmente Hermione, mientras que Ron y Harry la seguían hacia el fondo del tren.

El tren ya se había puesto en marcha hace como quince minutos, se empezaban a ver los árboles, las montañas y el río, a través de las ventanas.

Pasaron de cabina en cabina, de vagón en vagón, pero todos estaban llenos, hasta que cuando pasaron por el vagón del bar, vieron ni más ni menos que a Malfoy y su pandilla.

\- Vaya, vaya, mirad a quienes tenemos aquí, el cara cortada, la hurraca y el sin blanca. – Dijo Draco en tono burlón, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle rodaban por los suelos, matándose de risa.

Harry puso su rostro sombrío, Hermione bufó muy enfadada, mientras se tocaba su cabello, y Ron tenía ganas de cargarse a esos tres idiotas.

\- Oh, pero quien tenemos aquí, la serpiente enrojecida que salió corriendo de Flourish y Blotts…- Dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa.

Draco se puso rojo. – ¡Yo no estaba rojo! ¡Bueno…e-eso no importa! – Dijo finalmente el rubio, mientras blandía su varita.

\- Oh no, ¿¡no estaréis pensando en atacarnos aquí!? – Preguntó la castaña exaltada.

\- ¿Porque no Granger? ¿A caso te da miedo unas chispitas de nada? Claro, me imagino que no querrás dejar tu espeso pelo más espeso de lo que ya está. – se burló Draco.

Hermione apretó los dientes, estaba que echaba chispas, por lo que sin pensárselo más ella también blandió su varita, seguido de Harry y Ron.

\- ¿Sabéis? Esto hace que viajar en tren sea divertido…- Dijo Ron, tan emocionado como su mejor amigo.

\- Lo mismo digo querido socio, ¿Listos para que os pateemos el culo, Malfoy y gorilas? – Preguntó el azabache en tono burlón.

\- ¡Ahora verás Potter! ¡Desmaius! – exclamó Draco, lanzándole un encantamiento aturdidor a Harry.

Harry no se esperaba que Draco supiera usar dicho encantamiento aturdidor, afortunadamente, el azabache estaba más que preparado.

\- ¡Protego! – Exclamó Harry, regresándole el hechizo a Malfoy, a quien le impactó de pleno.

Ron le lanzaba Flipendo a Crabbe, este apenas podía defenderse de los continuos ataques del pelirrojo. Mientras que Hermione, hizo algo practico y a la vez "malvado" con Goyle. Le lanzó un Petrificus totalus, dejándolo inmóvil, y a continuación, un Rictusempra, lo que hacía que el "gorila" se retorciera de cosquillas, hasta el punto de desesperarse.

Malfoy, al ver a sus guardaespaldas derrotados, no tuvo más remedio que rendirse. – Crabbe, coge a Goyle y larguémonos…- dijo el rubio sin más, marchándose del vagón, humillado y derrotado. Crabbe iba detrás de él, llevando a Goyle a rastras, como si fuera un enorme saco de arena.

\- ¡Eso, piérdanse idiotas! – exclamó Ron, victorioso.

\- Que divertido…- Dijo Harry, asintiendo con una sonrisa, para después mirar con sorpresa a Hermione. - Pero Hermione, en serio, no me puedo creer lo que le has hecho al pobre Goyle. -

\- ¿Creéis que me eh pasado con él? – Preguntó ella cabizbaja.

\- ¿Que te has pasado? – Preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡A sido una pasada! – exclamaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo, emocionados. Eso hizo sonreír a Hermione.

En ese momento, entró Ginny, acompañada por dos niñas rubias, a una ya la vieron en Flourish y Blotts, pero a la otra, solo parecía que Ron la conocía.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? – Preguntó Ginny, ya no parecía tan tímida, cosa que sorprendió a Harry.

\- Malfoy, nos retó y le pateamos el culo. – Dijo Ron orgulloso. – Oh, y veo que traes contigo a Lunática…-

\- ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que su nombre es Luna! – exclamó Ginny, molesta.

\- Vale, lo siento, hola Luna. – saludó el pelirrojo.

\- Hola…- Dijo la mencionada, sonriente.

Luna tenía el pelo rubio, sucio y desgreñado, largo hasta la cintura, cejas muy claras y unos ojos saltones que le daban un aire de sorpresa permanente, la muchacha tenía un aire inconfundible de chiflada. Quizá contribuyera a ello que se había colocado la varita mágica detrás de la oreja izquierda, o que llevaba un collar hecho con corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Ella es Luna Lovegood, es la hija de Xenophilius Lovegood, el director de la revista "El Quisquilloso", pero en el solo dicen chorradas…- comentó Ron.

\- No dicen chorradas, solo cosas que los demás son incapaces de ver y comprender…- Dijo Luna con mucha tranquilidad.

\- Es un placer conocerte Luna, yo soy Hermione Granger. –

\- Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter. –

\- Oh…me alegro mucho de conocerles. – Dijo con una voz que sonaba bastante infantil.

\- Oye Ginny, ¿ella no es…?- Dijo Ron, ahora apuntando a la otra niña rubia, con ojos grises.

\- Ella es Chloe, y si, es la hermana de Draco. – dijo Ginny como si nada.

\- Ah…- dijo Ron.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – exclamó el trío de oro al completo.

\- Hola, s-soy Chloe, un placer conocerles…- Dijo la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Hola…mucho gusto…- Dijo el trio al completo de un susurro y saludando cómicamente.

\- Eh…¿qué os parece si venís a la cabina que conseguimos? Hay sitio de sobra. – sugirió la menor de los Weasley.

El trío asintió y fueron con Ginny, Luna y Chloe hasta la cabina del último vagón, casualmente, es la misma cabina donde Harry y Hermione conocieron a Ron.

Los seis se sentaron, tres en cada lado de la cabina, charlando sobre las vacaciones. Harry les contó que Ron y él se pasaron el verano haciendo de todo, practicando Quidditch, haciendo los deberes de vacaciones y practicando magia.

Hermione por su parte, contó muchas cosas sobre los libros de Lockhart, con tanta emoción, que Harry tenía ganas de tirarse por la ventana de la cabina.

 _\- Lo peor es que lo tendremos de profesor este año…_ \- bufó Harry, molesto con el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y eso, que aún no han comenzado las clases.

Luna les contó algunas cosas de su vida cotidiana. Ella y su padre viven en una vivienda de color oscuro con forma cilíndrica en la cima de una colina, ubicada cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole, por lo que, de alguna manera, son vecinos de los Weasley, de ahí el motivo por el que se conocen. Trató de explicar al grupo lo que eran los Nargles.

\- Los Nargles acostumbran a infestar los muérdagos y a robar las cosas de las personas, para luego devolverlas de manera muy extraña…- Explicó ella con una sonrisa.

El grupo entero frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose qué diablos son los Nargles.

Ahora le tocaba a Chloe, la hermana de Draco, contarles cosas sobre ella. Ella vive con su familia en la lujosa mansión Malfoy, aunque no le agrade fardar de ello. Les contó que se avergonzaba cada vez que Draco y su padre hacían el idiota a todo sitio al que iban, pero que, a pesar de ello, quería a ambos.

\- De seguro que al igual que ellos, los nacidos de muggles te caen fatal…- bufó Ron, el aún no estaba muy convencido con la pequeña Malfoy.

\- A mí la discriminación de la sangre me parece una bobada, yo pienso que todas las personas que son capaces de hacer magia tienen derecho a aprender a darle uso. – Dijo ella tajante.

Tanto Harry como Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos, para después sonreírle a Chloe.

\- Me alegro de que pienses así, por un momento pensé que ibas a insultarme…- reconoció Hermione.

\- ¿Por ser hija de muggles? Eso es ridículo, yo solo insulto a quien se mete conmigo o con mis amigos, el único que se dedica a fastidiar por gusto es el idiota de mi hermano…- bufó Chloe, molesta con su hermano, y más después de saber que él y sus gorilas habían atacado a Harry y sus amigos.

\- ¿Estás segura de que eres Malfoy? Eso no me parece propio de tu familia…- Dijo Ron, a pesar de todo lo dicho, seguía igual.

\- Vamos Ronald, dale una oportunidad, ella no ha hecho nada malo, no se comporta como su padre o su hermano, oye, hablando del tema, tu madre…- decía Ginny.

\- Ella…bueno, mi madre es buena persona, y por supuesto no es alguien a quien le guste meterse en problemas o provocar a los demás, pero…ella también es de las que rechazan la sangre muggle…- susurró Chloe, un poco decepcionada con su madre.

\- Bueno, mientras no lo demuestre abiertamente…-

\- Y dinos, ¿dónde crees que acabarás Chloe? Es decir, la casa donde crees que pertenecerás. - Preguntó Harry.

\- Oh, pues espero acabar en cualquiera que no sea Slytherin, sería una tortura acabar en el mismo agujero que mi hermano…- respondió con bastante tranquilidad.

Dicha revelación por parte de Chloe hizo que Harry y Hermione se quedaran más sorprendidos.

Ron finalmente estalló. – ¡Pero esto es ridículo! ¿¡Tú crees que me voy a tragar este drama!? ¡Eres una Malfoy! ¡Y eso no va a cambiar! ¡Sois una familia ligada a "ya sabéis quién"! ¡No lo niegues! –

Chloe miró al pelirrojo con los ojos llorosos, de repente, bajó la cabeza y se puso a llorar. Ginny se levantó furiosa y le dio un manotazo a Ron.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA RONALD WEASLEY! ¡Le acabas de hacer mucho daño! ¿¡Tú crees que ella se siente cómoda con saber todo eso!? ¡Ella sabe perfectamente de donde viene y como es su familia, no tienes que recriminárselo así! – exclamó la pelirroja, furiosa con su hermano.

Era la primera vez que Harry conocía el verdadero carácter de Ginny, ya que en la Madriguera siempre la veía tímida.

Luna apoyó con su brazo a Chloe, tratando de calmarla, mientras que Ron, al ver a la pequeña Malfoy tan triste, se giró para ver a sus dos mejores amigos, la reacción no se hizo esperar. Hermione fulminaba con la mirada al pelirrojo, negando con la cabeza, muy decepcionada, mientras que Harry tenía el rostro sombrío, se levantó y miró de frente a su mejor amigo.

\- No es la procedencia de la bruja o el mago lo que juzga a una persona Ron, sino…nuestras acciones…Y tu…acabas de demostrar que eres un idiota insensible…depende de ti, ponerle remedio…- Le dijo Harry con mucha seriedad.

Lo normal en este caso sería que Ron hiciera su rabieta, y se fuera, pero no lo hizo, no podía, mucho menos después de ver la reacción de sus amigos. Se agachó, miró a Chloe y se disculpó como tiene que ser.

\- Lo siento…siento mucho haberte hecho llorar, es que…no estoy acostumbrado…los Malfoy siempre se la pasan insultando a los muggles y menospreciando a los magos con bajos fondos como es el caso de mi familia, y es por eso que…-

\- No…no te preocupes, lo entiendo…sobre todo después de lo que pasó en Flourish y Blotts…- Chloe se secó las lágrimas antes de dirigirse abiertamente a Ron. – Fue allí cuando supe que lo tendría muy difícil para hablar con vosotros…-

\- Tampoco te pases, si querías hablar con nosotros te bastaba con ser tu misma, es decir, el polo opuesto de Draco…- Dijo Harry en tono divertido.

\- Por su culpa la gente me verá de mala manera, lo sé…- dijo Chloe con desanimo. - Se ha ganado una reputación horrorosa, y no me extraña la verdad…-

\- Anímate, todo lo que necesitas hacer es ser tu misma, y solo entonces la gente de dará cuenta de que contigo, las cosas son diferentes. – Dijo Hermione sonriente, dirigiéndose a Chloe.

\- Gra…gracias…-Dijo Chloe, ella alzó la vista para dirigirse a Ron.

\- Hm…bueno, vale…te doy el visto bueno…de momento…eh…si alguien quiere, de casualidad, meterse contigo, pues…ya sabes, puedes aviarme y eso…- Decía Ron entrecortado, se sentía tonto.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de aprobación, el ambiente se calmó, y para culminar el viaje, el azabache invitó al grupo a una ronda de chuches del carrito.


	11. Ch21-22-Año II

Capítulo 21 – Segundo año, en peligro mortal.

El expreso de Hogwarts llegó por fin a la estación de Hogsmeade, donde por primera vez, Harry, Hermione y Ron debían llegar al castillo por, otro medio.

Antes de bajar del tren, se despidieron de Ginny, Chloe y Luna, quienes se fueron con Hagrid y los demás estudiantes de primero, hacia los botes.

El trío siguió al resto de los alumnos, salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde les aguardaban al menos cien diligencias, todas tiradas por, lo que pudo observar Harry, lo cual le dio un ligero escalofrío, una especie de caballos alados, con un cuerpo esquelético, rostro de rasgos reptilianos y unas alas de aspecto curtido que recuerdan a las de un murciélago.

\- Pero… ¿que son estas cosas? - susurraba Harry, acercándose lentamente a uno de esos caballos esqueléticos con alas.

\- Son carros Harry, carros que van solos, a partir de este año, subiremos en ellos para ir a Hogwarts. – explicó Hermione.

\- No me refiero a los carros, sino a lo que tira de ellos…- Dijo Harry, mirando exaltado las figuras de los caballos alados con cuerpo esquelético.

\- Nada tira de ellos Harry, estos van solos…- susurró Ron, cada vez más extrañado por lo que estaba mirando su mejor amigo.

Harry quería replicar, pero la situación era extraña, ¿porque él podía ver a esos caballos y los demás no? Eso le hizo pensar al azabache que se trataba de otro misterio más de Hogwarts, pendiente de resolver. Decidió no darle más vueltas, ignorar la presencia de los caballos esqueléticos y subirse al carro, junto con sus dos mejores amigos.

La diligencia olía un poco a moho y a paja. El coche avanzaba lentamente hacia unas suntuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados. Al atravesar la verja, el carruaje cogió velocidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo.

Al llegar por fin, bajaron del carro y se unieron al resto de estudiantes, a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores. A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor, por donde todos empezaron a desfilar.

Poco a poco, el gran comedor se fue llenando, hasta que todos estaban ya sentados, esperando a que se dé inicio al nuevo curso.

Arriba, en las mesas de los profesores, todos se fueron sentando. Estaban Hagrid, Flitwick, Sinistra, Dumbledore, Snape…pero quien menos deseaba ver Harry era a Lockhart, allí estaba, con una túnica color aguamarina y esbozando su inconfundible sonrisa.

Los estudiantes de primer año pasaron al Gran Comedor, Harry se sentía un poco nostálgico, al ver las caras de curiosidad, nervios y emoción que reflejaban los nuevos.

La profesora McGonagall iba delante de ellos, con un pergamino en una mano, y el famoso Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts en la otra. Puso el sombrero sobre un taburete, delante de los recién llegados, y entonces, el sombrero empezó a cantar, como siempre.

\- Tiene una canción nueva para cada año, menudo palo, ¿no crees? – bufó Ron, un poco aburrido.

\- Bueno, así es el Sombrero Seleccionador, que se le va a hacer. – Dijo simplemente Harry.

\- ¿Creéis que Ginny vendrá a Gryffindor? – Preguntó Hermione, quien no parecía apartar la mirada de Lockhart.

\- Pues claro que sí, ¿o acaso olvidáis de que familia es?, Pues eso. – Dijo Ron sin más.

Después de que el sombrero acabara la canción, arrancando un notable aplauso por parte de los presentes, la profesora McGonagall se puso al frente, abrió el largo pergamino, y empezó a llamar a los estudiantes.

\- ¡Creevey, Colin! –

Harry vio a un muchacho de pelo y ojos castaños, subir al taburete, para ponerse el sombrero. McGonagall le puso el sombrero y este gritó…

\- ¡Gryffindor! –

Y Colín salió corriendo, sentándose con el resto de estudiantes, quedándose boquiabierto cuando vio a Harry. Luego McGonagall llamó a la siguiente, que era…

\- ¡Weasley, Ginevra! –

Era el turno de Ginny, se la veía echa un manojo de nervios, ya que por poco tropieza torpemente al subir para sentarse en el taburete. McGonagall le puso el sombrero, y como todos esperaban, fue escogida para acabar en…

\- ¡Gryffindor! –

Ginny bajó del taburete y se fue corriendo para recibir el abrazo de sus hermanos, y las felicitaciones por parte de los orgullosos miembros de la casa Gryffindor.

\- ¡Lovegood, Luna! –

Ahora era el turno de Luna, que como ya demostró desde su llegada, seguía tan tranquila y "paranoica". Se sentó, le pusieron el sombrero, y al cabo de unos segundos, el sombrero dio su veredicto.

\- ¡Ravenclaw! –

Tras dejar el sombrero sobre el taburete, Luna se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, dando brincos divertidos, y recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Desde la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry y compañía le sonrieron.

\- ¡Malfoy, Chloe! –

Tan pronto como McGonagall pronunció aquel nombre, toda la atención fue captada por Chloe, quien se sentía bastante incomoda al ver que todos la miraban. Muy pocos oyeron hablar de ella, es más, ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy la mencionó alguna vez, todo lo que se sabía de ella no eran más que rumores o chismes.

Chloe se sentó en el taburete, haciéndolo temblar un poco. McGonagall le puso el sombrero, y, tras unos minutos, el sombrero dijo…

\- ¡Gryffindor! –

Aquello provocó reacciones muy dispares. Unos aplaudieron, ese era el caso de Harry y sus amigos, otros se miraban confusos, entre murmullos, y otros, como Draco y los Slytherin, bufaban molestos.

Chloe parecía muy feliz, cuando vio a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos, le lanzó una burla con la lengua, y giró bruscamente la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la mesa de su nueva casa. Allí, para sorpresa de la pequeña Malfoy, recibió una calurosa bienvenida.

Tras la ceremonia de selección, Dumbledore se puso en pie para empezar con su discurso, con los ojos tan brillantes como su enorme y plateada barba.

\- ¡Saludos a todos, y bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts! – exclamó el director con un brillo en sus ojos. - Antes de empezar a degustar las delicias de esta agradable noche, me gustaría dar la bienvenida a su nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, con ustedes, el profesor…-

Dumbledore no pudo seguir con la presentación, porque el propio Lockhart se había asomado por delante de él, haciéndolo a un lado, y comenzó a hablar como si fuera el director.

\- Gilderoy Lockhart…Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y cinco ocasiones galardonado…con el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora de la revista "Corazón de bruja" …- Dijo Lockhart con su "estupenda" sonrisa.

Todas las chicas presentes suspiraron al ver y oír a Lockhart, mientras que los chicos tenían distintas reacciones. A unos les daba igual, otros fruncían el entrecejo, y otros, como Harry, bufaban molestos.

\- Déjenme decirles, que es un gran honor para mí, el poder compartir mi experiencia y mis logros con todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Volver a este castillo me trae mucha nostalgia, y hacerlo como profesor, me llena de orgullo. Espero que todos y cada uno de vosotros se haya ido leyendo mis obras, ya que pueden ser de mucha ayuda para entender mejor las lecciones que yo mismo me encargaré de ofreceros durante el año escolar. Muchas gracias a todos, os espero con mucho entusiasmo. – Dijo Lockhart muy sonriente, haciendo una reverencia, antes de volver a sentarse en su sitio, con Snape gruñendo a su lado.

Dumbledore parpadeó varias veces los ojos antes de continuar con su discurso. – Gracias Gilderoy…y buena suerte…- dijo con una sonrisa leve, antes de dirigirse a los estudiantes. - En fin, no tengo nada más que añadir, salvo… ¡Que comience, la fiesta! –

Y de la nada, las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida. Tan pronto como vio aparecer la comida, Ron se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya tenía hambre! – Exclamó el pelirrojo glotón.

\- Pero Ron, si no han pasado ni dos horas desde que pillamos chuches en el tren…- suspiró Hermione, molesta al ver la reacción del pelirrojo ante la comida.

\- ¡Bah! Eso es un aperitivo, ¡esto! Es comida…- Dijo el pelirrojo babeando, mientras se devoraba el solo un pollo entero.

Harry sonrío nerviosamente, mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos, siempre era lo mismo con Ron y la comida.

\- Bueno Ginny, ¿estás contenta de estar en Gryffindor? - Le preguntó Harry a la pelirroja.

\- Si, a decir verdad, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero al final, estoy aquí, como mis padres y mis hermanos. - Dijo Ginny sonriente, mientras se servía unas patatas.

\- Oh, si te digo la verdad, me sorprende que ahora me hables de tú a tú, cuando estábamos en tu casa daba la sensación de que te había hecho algo malo. –

Ginny se puso un poco roja. – Oh, no, no es eso, lo que pasa es que…como explicártelo…había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos visitaba alguien desconocido, y cuando te vi…En fin, eso no tiene importancia, si te hice sentir mal, te pido disculpas, a veces me cuesta mantener una conversación…-

\- Hm…está bien, ¿amigos? – Dijo el azabache ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Amigos…- respondió ella con una sonrisa, aceptando el apretón, cosa que causó un buen ambiente en la mesa.

Mientras que Ron comía, parecía que Chloe, quien también se sirvió una gran cantidad de comida, lo estaba mirando con bastante curiosidad.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Ron con la boca llena. Hermione le dio un tirón de orejas. - ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? –

\- No hables con la boca llena, se ve feo. – Dijo Hermione con su habitual tono de niña mandona.

\- ¡Tú no eres mi madre! – exclamó Ron, algo molesto.

\- Oh, ¿quieres que le escriba y le diga que su pequeño Ronnie no tiene modales frente a una dama? Sí, me refiero a Chloe…- Preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa divertida.

Ron cogió un cáliz con agua, y se lo bebió de golpe antes de hablar. – ¡Vale! – gritó golpeando la mesa con el cáliz. - ¡Siento ser un maldito tragón maleducado! ¿Contenta? –

\- ¡No! Y ahora come tranquilo. – le ordenó Hermione, antes de seguir comiendo.

Harry y Ginny se partían de risa en la mesa, mientras que Ron bufaba muy molesto, antes de dirigirse a Chloe.

\- Bueno, ¿qué me estabas viendo antes? ¿eh? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Yo? Solo me preguntaba hasta cuanto puedes comer. – preguntó la rubia con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Y para que quieres saber eso? – preguntó el pelirrojo, cada vez más molesto.

\- No todos los días me encuentro a un barril sin fondo. – Respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa divertida.

Ron se enrojeció, mientras que los que estaban a su alrededor comenzaron a reírse ruidosamente.

El pelirrojo bufó antes de seguir comiendo. – ¡Que pesadas son las chicas! ¡Lo critican todo! ¡Si no os gusta pues apañadas vais! – rajó Ron sin más, antes de seguir comiendo.

Después del banquete, Dumbledore dejó las fuentes doradas y las copas otra vez limpias y vacías. El director se puso en pie para dar las últimas instrucciones, como el de dar la fecha para las pruebas de Quidditch, la entrega de los horarios, e indicar a los nuevos alumnos que deben seguir a los prefectos.

\- Eso es todo queridos amigos, y ahora todo el mundo a la cama, ¡a galope! – Dijo el director con sus ojos brillosos en tono divertido.

Y los alumnos fueron desfilando hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. Percy se quedó para guiar a los estudiantes nuevos de Gryffindor, por lo que Harry, Hermione y Ron subieron por la gran escalinata junto con los demás.

Fueron subiendo las escaleras, al girarse, podían ver como Peeves daba a los novatos su habitual "bienvenida", lanzándoles unas aparentemente viejas bombas fétidas, al explotar, el olor era más horroroso de lo habitual.

\- Aj…deben de ser las bombas fétidas que Fred y George dejaron por ahí el año pasado, siempre tienen algunas escondidas por todo Hogwarts. – explicó Ron, tratando de soportar el olor que llegaba hasta donde estaban.

\- ¿Sí? Pues se ve que Peeves disfruta mucho con ellas. - Dijo Harry tapándose la nariz, asqueado.

\- Mejor vámonos, no vaya a ser que también quiera divertirse metiéndose con nosotros. – surgió Hermione.

El trío llegó hasta el corredor del séptimo piso, donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer gorda vestida con un vestido de seda rosa, estaba la entrada secreta a la torre de Gryffindor, donde vieron que allí ya estaba Neville.

\- La contraseña – exigió la Dama gorda.

\- Esto…- fue todo lo que dijo Neville.

\- Vaya, debe de ser un nuevo record, Neville a olvidado la contraseña en menos de una hora. – Dijo Ron en tono divertido.

\- Venga Ron, no tiene gracia. – replicó Hermione.

Harry se acercó al niño de cara redonda. - Hola Neville, ¿cómo va todo por aquí? –

\- Harry, chicos, me alegro de verles, oigan…de casualidad no saben la…-

\- La contraseña es "somormujo". – respondió Harry.

\- Adelante jóvenes Gryffindors. – Dijo la Dama Gorda con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a Neville. - y tú, ¡asegúrate de no volver a olvidar la contraseña! – le regañó.

\- S-si señora, lo siento…- dijo Neville con la voz entrecortada.

Ron rodó los ojos. – Oh, venga, entremos de una vez…- dijo empujando a sus compañeros para que entraran de una vez.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville entraron en la sala común. Mientras los alumnos iban llegando, a Ron se le pasó una idea por la cabeza.

\- Eh, ¿qué os parece si vamos a ver qué novedades tienen Fred y George en su tienda? – preguntó con entusiasmo.

\- Si…la misteriosa tienda de Fred y George… ¡esa tienda ilegal de la cual ustedes no me quieren decir nada! – se quejó la castaña con su habitual tono de mandona.

\- Porque te conocemos bien y sabemos que te vas a chivar a McGonagall…- bufó Ron, como aburrido por los sermones de Hermione.

\- ¡Oigan! Yo soy una persona de confianza, pero debéis reconocer que lo que ellos hacen está mal, solo pido que tengáis un poco de conciencia, ¿¡tanto os cuesta!? – preguntó exaltada.

\- Si…- Dijeron Harry y Ron. El azabache con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo con cara de aburrido y cansado.

Hermione iba a estallar, pero se contuvo. – Está bien…si me la enseñáis prometo no decir nada. –

\- Podrías haber empezado por ahí, venga, aprovechemos que Percy aún tiene que enseñar a los de primero las habitaciones. – Dijo Ron.

El trio se dirigió hasta el retrato azul, el que queda al final del aula de estudios donde habitualmente estudiaba Percy y el resto de prefectos de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Contraseña? – preguntó el retrato.

\- Bien…creo que la contraseña de este año es "Pitapatafrita". – dijo Ron.

\- ¿Pitapatafrita? – Dijeron Harry y Hermione al unísono, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Correcto, adelante. – Dijo el retrato mientras se abría.

Los tres atravesaron el agujero, que les conducía hasta un baño abandonado, que, en comparación al año pasado, estaba notablemente mejorado.

Está vez, Fred y George habían decorado el lavabo, reparando algunas instalaciones, pintándolas con colores alegres y vivos. Había globos luminosos flotando, un dispensador de grageas Betty Bott, y chispas luminosas iluminando todo el "local".

\- ¡Saludos trío de oro, y bienvenidos a nuestra fabulosa tienda! – exclamó Fred felizmente, mientras que George les hacía una reverencia a los recién llegados.

\- Llena de fabulosos productos. – dijo George.

\- Para nuestros fabulosos clientes. – finalizando Fred con una luz resplandeciente que, hacia brillar a ambos gemelos, estaban en su salsa.

\- ¿Trío de oro? – Preguntaron Harry, Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, así es como todos os llaman, sobretodo porque siempre vais juntos. – Dijo George.

\- Y os metéis en líos juntos. Tenéis algún lío nuevo entre manos, ¿trío de oro? – Preguntó Fred divertido.

\- ¡Cállate Fred! ¡Nosotros no queremos problemas! – exclamó Ron.

\- Es verdad, solo veníamos a…- decía Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por George.

\- Oh, me sorprende verte aquí Hermione, creía que los artículos de broma no te gustaban. – Dijo George.

\- No es que no me gusten, bueno, son gracioso y divertidos, pero no soy mucho de gastar bromas. – Dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

\- Pues tranquila, en nuestra tienda siempre contamos con una amplia variedad de productos, podéis echar un vistazo, entre nuestras novedades, os podemos ofrecer…eh, ¿Fred? Las novedades, vamos hermano, que es para hoy. – Dijo George dirigiéndose hacia su gemelo.

\- En seguida Georgie, tenemos como novedades de este año…- decía Fred en tono de suspense, para luego mostrar el primer producto. - ¡El libro de hechizos Diffindo! Os será muy útil para cortar cosas. –

\- ¿El encantamiento seccionador? Interesante…- Dijo Harry, sosteniendo el libro de hechizos.

\- Vendemos bombas de remolachas con bigotes, al explotar, salen un montón de remolachas gruñonas con bigotes, útiles para aguar la fiesta a los de Slytherin y pasar un buen rato de risas. – Dijo Fred mostrándoles una bomba de remolachas con bigotes.

\- Además, antes de desaparecer, hacen una explosión fétida, ¿A que es genial? – preguntó George con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Es Georgie, ¡es porque somos geniales! – gritó Fred alzando el puño, como si fuera un conquistador.

La idea de las remolachas con bigotes se las dio Harry al acabar el curso pasado, de ahí que ese par de liantes se les ocurriera una de sus locas ideas para su tienda.

Ron empezó a rodar por los suelos riendo sin parar. – ¡Re-remolachas con bigotes! ¡Eso sí que es una pasada! –

\- ¡Me llevaré veinte! – exclamó Harry, aguantándose la risa, mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos divertida.

Capítulo 22 – Otro inútil

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó con algo de dificultad, era lógico si te pasas hasta las dos de la madrugada jugando con remolachas con bigotes gruñonas. Junto con Hermione y Ron bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde debían desayunar y recibir el nuevo horario.

Allí, el trío se encontró con los demás miembros de la casa Gryffindor, en poco tiempo, Harry pudo notar que Ginny se llevaba muy bien con Chloe, las dos estaban hablando mientras comían juntas. También estaba Neville, quien saludó al trío alegremente.

\- El correo llegará en cualquier momento, supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado. - comentó Neville

Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma irregular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville.

\- Lo sabía…- bufó Neville, pero contento porque su abuela siempre se preocupa por él.

La profesora McGonagall recorría la mesa de Gryffindor entregando los horarios. Harry cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con los de la casa de Hufflepuff. Harry y sus mejores amigos abandonaron juntos el castillo, cruzaron la huerta por el camino y se dirigieron a los invernaderos donde crecían las plantas mágicas.

Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada.

La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechoncha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta, generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra.

\- ¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! - dijo la profesora Sprout.

Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas. La profesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta.

Los estudiantes de segundo rodearon una larga mesa. La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras. Cuando Harry ocupó su sitio entre Ron y Hermione, la profesora dijo…

\- Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora? –

Harry iba a levantar la mano, pero Hermione le ganó la carrera.

\- La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz, se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada. – Explicó Hermione, a lo que Harry solo pudo sonreírle, como siempre, ella había hecho los deberes.

\- Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor. - dijo la profesora Sprout. - La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué? -

Esta vez Harry quiso responder, por lo que antes de que la profesora Sprout terminara de formular la pregunta, el azabache ya había alzado el brazo.

\- La mandrágora tiene un llanto que es fatal para quien la oye…- Dijo Harry, mientras que Hermione parecía entre molesta y divertida.

\- Exacto señor Potter, otros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes. - dijo la profesora Sprout.

Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila.

\- _Oh…menos mal que contamos con orejeras, si no las tuviéramos esos llantos nos dejaría sordos a todos…-_ Pensó Harry, a él no le apetecía mucho replantar mandrágoras, solo por lo escandalosas que son.

\- Poneos unas orejeras cada uno. - dijo la profesora Sprout.

Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa.

\- Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados. Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar, de acuerdo, ahora, poneos las orejeras. - dijo la profesora Sprout.

Harry se las puso rápidamente, insonorizaban completamente los oídos.

\- _Ah…dulce silencio…_ \- Pensó Harry muy feliz.

La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza.

En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza, tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Todos ponían muecas raras al ver a la mandrágora.

La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.

\- Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo plantones pequeños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales. - dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia. - Sin embargo, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como estoy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase, aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger. –

\- _Mira, a Ron le vendría bien una excusa para saltarse el resto de las clases, como si no le conociera…-_ Pensó Harry divertido.

\- Cuatro por bandeja, hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos, y tened mucho cuidado con las Tentacula Venenosa, porque les están saliendo los dientes. – seguía diciendo la profesora Sprout.

Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentáculos que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente.

\- _Vaya, se ve que está muy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de plantas, sobre todo si son peligrosas…_ \- Pensó Harry sobre la profesora de Herbología.

Harry, Hermione y Ron compartieron su bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que Harry conocía de vista, pero con quien no había hablado nunca.

\- Justin Finch-Fletchley - dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry. - Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. - Hermione sonrió al estrecharle la mano. - Y Ron Weasley. ¿El mejor jugador de ajedrez mágico? Aún no sé cómo lo haces…-

Ron se ruborizó un poco entre risas nerviosas, se sentía muy alagado, mientras que Harry y Hermione rodaban los ojos.

\- Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad? - dijo contento Justin, cuando empezaban a llenar sus macetas con estiércol de dragón. - ¡Qué tío más valiente! ¿Habéis leído sus libros? Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos, pero él se mantuvo sereno y ¡zas! Formidable. Me habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre estaba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resultar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido... –

\- _Buff…me pregunto, ¿cómo serán las clases con Lockhart? Ojalá que no sea un inútil como profesor, ya tuve bastante con Quirrel, espero no tener que limitarme de nuevo a mis propios conocimientos…-_ Pensó Harry resoplando.

Después ya no tuvieron muchas posibilidades de charlar, se habían vuelto a poner las orejeras y tenían que concentrarse en las mandrágoras. Para la profesora Sprout había resultado muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era. A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella. Se retorcían, pataleaban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes.

Al final de la clase, Harry, al igual que los demás, estaba empapado en sudor, le dolían varias partes del cuerpo y estaba lleno de tierra. Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones.

Las clases de la profesora McGonagall eran siempre muy estrictas, pero a la vez, entretenidas. Hoy les tocaba convertir escarabajo en botones. Con gran maestría y habilidad, Harry ejecutaba el hechizo para convertir al escarabajo en botón siguiendo un sencillo patrón, tratar de darle cada vez que saltaba, en poco tiempo, hizo un pequeño bulto de botones. Ron, por su parte, lo tenía bastante complicado, solo conseguía hacer cansar al escarabajo. Hermione, al igual que Harry, hizo su propio montón de botones. La profesora McGonagall parecía tan feliz como el día en que levantaron la Copa de Quidditch.

Después de la clase de Transformaciones, los tres bajaron al Gran Comedor para comer.

\- ¿Que nos toca luego? - Preguntó Ron.

\- Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. - dijo Hermione en el acto.

\- ¿Por qué…has rodeado todas las clases de Lockhart con corazoncitos? - preguntó Ron, cogiéndole el horario.

Hermione le quitó de inmediato el horario, con la cara bien roja. Harry la miró y luego puso su cara sombría, cabizbajo, y sin decir nada.

\- _A caso ella…no, no puede ser…_ \- Pensaba Harry, el creía que a Hermione le gustaba Lockhart.

Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio, estaba nublado. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en "Viajes con los vampiros". Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch, y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigilaba estrechamente.

\- _Ese no será…_ -

Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pequeño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador. Lo miraba como paralizado. Tenía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos muggle normal y corriente, y cuando Harry miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.

\- ¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey, estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? - dijo, levantando la cámara, esperanzado.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Una foto? – Preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo, algo extrañado.

\- ¡Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto! ¡Lo sé todo sobre ti! Todos me lo han contado, cómo sobreviviste cuando "quien tu sabes" intentó matarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que conservas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Y me ha dicho un compañero del dormitorio que, si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento... –

\- _Oh vaya…ahora tengo mi propio fanboy, genial…-_ Pensó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó. - Esto es estupendo, ¿verdad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi padre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa. Y sería estupendo hacerte una. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego? –

Harry iba a responder, cuando escuchó una voz desagradable.

\- ¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter? –

En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Draco Malfoy, se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por sus inseparables guardaespaldas.

\- ¡Todo el mundo a la cola! ¡Harry Potter firma fotos! - gritó Malfoy a la multitud.

Harry se puso de muy mal humor. - ¡Silencio! ¡Yo no firmo fotos! – gruñó el azabache.

\- Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia. - dijo Colin, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Crabbe.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo y diversión, Colin era espeso, pero todo un Gryffindor.

\- ¿Envidia? ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gracias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la cabeza rajada por una cicatriz? - dijo Malfoy, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba.

\- ¡Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy! - dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas.

\- A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto Potter, pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia. - sonrió Malfoy.

Ron se puso rojo de ira, entonces Harry se puso a su lado, mirando a Malfoy con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Bien, tú lo has querido… ¿Ronald? Es hora de que le enseños modales al señor Malfoy…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa, blandiendo su varita.

\- ¡Si, te vamos a patear el culo, Malfoy! – Dijo Ron apuntando con su varita a Malfoy y compañía.

Hermione bufó, otra vez sus dos mejores amigos la iban a liar. – No debéis ceder a sus provocaciones, dejadlo ya. –

Malfoy blandió su varita, al igual que sus gorilas. – ¡Tu calla hurraca, esto no te concierne! –

La castaña se enfadó y también sacó su varita. - ¡Ya me tienes harta! –

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? - Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás. - ¿Quién firma fotos? –

Harry tenía ganas de tirarse por el abismo más cercano, pero Lockhart interrumpió su "suicidio" pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

\- ¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Estamos hablando, ni más ni menos, que de Harry! –

Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de vergüenza, Harry vio que Malfoy se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud.

\- _Maldita sea…¡Maldita sea! ¡Este tipo me ha hecho quedar en ridículo!_ – se quejó el azabache mentalmente.

\- Vamos, señor Creevey. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor, y te la firmaremos los dos. - dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin.

Colin buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

\- ¡Adentro todos, venga, por ahí! - gritó Lockhart a los alumnos, y se dirigió al castillo llevando de los hombros a Harry, que hubiera deseado disponer de un buen conjuro para desaparecer.

\- Quisiera darte un consejo, Harry. - Le dijo Lockhart paternalmente al entrar en el edificio por una puerta lateral. - Te he ayudado a pasar desapercibido con el joven Creevey, porque si me fotografiaba también a mí, tus compañeros no pensarían que te querías dar tanta importancia. -

\- _¡Yo no quería que me sacaran fotos! ¡Idiota!_ – gruñó Harry mentalmente.

\- Déjame que te diga que repartir fotos firmadas en este estado de tu carrera puede que no sea muy sensato, para serte franco, Harry, parece un poco engreído. Bien puede llegar el día en que necesites llevar un montón de fotos a mano adondequiera que vayas, como me ocurre a mí, pero no creo que hayas llegado ya a ese punto. – Dijo Lockhart riendo.

\- _En serio, tierra…¡Trágame ya!_ – suplicó Harry desde su brillante mente.

Habían alcanzado el aula de Lockhart y éste dejó libre por fin a Harry, que se arregló la túnica y buscó un asiento al final del aula, donde se parapetó detrás de los siete libros de Lockhart, de forma que se evitaba la contemplación del Lockhart de carne y hueso.

El resto de la clase entró en el aula ruidosamente, Hermione y Ron se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry.

\- Se podía freír un huevo en tu cara, a este paso Creevey fundará "El club de fans de Harry Potter". – Dijo Ron en tono divertido.

\- ¡CALLATE! ¡No quiero oír hablar de eso! – estalló Harry con la cara roja por el enfado, lo único que le faltaba es que a oídos de Lockhart llegaran las palabras "Club de fans de Harry Potter".

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de Recorridos con los trols y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.

\- Yo. - dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también. - Soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la Liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras…-

\- _Otra vez ese estúpido discurso, ¿acaso no se cansa de repetir siempre lo mismo?_ – Bufó Harry mentalmente.

\- Veo que todos habéis comprado mis obras completas, bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No os preocupéis, sólo es para comprobar si los habéis leído bien, cuánto habéis asimilado...-

Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase.

\- Disponéis de treinta minutos, podéis comenzar... ¡ya! –

Harry miró el papel frunciendo el entrecejo. - _¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos es esto?_ –

 _1\. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _2\. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _3\. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

 _Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta…_

 _54\. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?_

\- _Esto…no tiene ni pizca de artes oscuras…menudo imbécil…-_ Pensó Harry, tratando de responder a las preguntas lo mejor posible.

Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase.

\- Vaya, vaya, muy pocos recordáis que mi color favorito es el lila, lo digo en "Un año con el Yeti". Y algunos tenéis que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento "Paseos con los hombres lobo". En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden! –

\- _¡A mí no me interesan tus obras!_ – gruñó Harry mentalmente. – _¡Es más, ni debería haberme molestado en comprar sus libros, ha sido un derroche total!_ -

Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente, Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que se sentaban delante, se convulsionaban en una risa silenciosa. Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre.

\- Pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello, ¡buena chica! De hecho, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger? –

Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! - dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa.

Harry tenía ganas de ahogarse en el lago negro, sintió una punzada en su corazón, le costaba resistir dicho dolor…

De debajo de la mesa, Lockhart sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.

\- Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotaros de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico…Puede que en esta misma aula os tengáis que encarar a las cosas que más teméis. Pero sabed que no os ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que os pido es que conservéis la calma. –

En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jaula, Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda.

\- _Oh…será posible… ¿¡Habrá traído a un horrible monstruo y nos enseñará como hacerle frente!?_ – se preguntaba el azabache, un poco esperanzado y olvidando todo lo anterior.

Dean y Seamus habían dejado de reír, Neville se encogía en su asiento de la primera fila.

\- Tengo que pediros que no gritéis… - dijo Lockhart en voz baja. - ¡Podrían enfurecerse! –

Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.

\- ¡Sí! - dijo con entonación teatral. - Duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. - _¿Eso es todo? ¿Tanto drama por un puñado de duendecillos? ¡Bah!_ – bufó mentalmente, decepcionado.

Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse y soltó una carcajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.

\- ¿Sí? - Lockhart sonrió a Seamus.

\- Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? - se explicó Seamus con dificultad.

\- ¡No estés tan seguro! ¡Pueden ser unos seres endemoniadamente engañosos! - dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Seamus con un dedo acusador.

Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo.

En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.

\- Está bien - dijo Lockhart en voz alta. - ¡Veamos qué hacéis con ellos! - Y abrió la jaula.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – Rugió Harry, blandiendo su varita instintivamente, preparado para una confrontación inesperada.

Se armó la gorda, los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones, dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás.

El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida, cogían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.

\- Vamos ya, rodeadlos, rodeadlos, sólo son duendecillos...- gritaba Lockhart.

Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó…- ¡Peskipiski Pestenomi! – No sirvió de nada.

\- ¡Tch! Inútil…- murmuró Harry enfadado, mientras de desfogaba a placer con los duendecillos, dándoles puñetazos y lanzándoles algunos hechizos ofensivos.

Uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana. Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa, a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segundo más tarde, al ceder la lámpara. Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida. En la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, vio a Harry, Hermione y Ron.

\- Bueno, vosotros tres meteréis en la jaula los que quedan. - Salió y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿¡Habéis visto!? - bramó Ron, cuando uno de los duendecillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja haciéndole daño.

Harry estalló de ira. - ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¡INMOBILUS! – gritó, dejando inmóviles a todos los duendecillos. Luego, con unos movimientos de varita, hizo un remolino de duendecillos y los metió a todos dentro de la jaula, cerrándola con un candado.

\- Eso fue…alucinante…- Dijo Ron boquiabierto.

Hermione también estaba sorprendida, no solo por como el azabache había dejado fuera de combate a los duendecillos, sino porque era la primera vez que veía a Harry rabiando, más de lo habitual.

\- Otro inútil…¡OTRO INUTIL! – bramó el azabache furioso, pegándole un puñetazo a la mesa donde estaba. – ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre soltar a los duendecillos sin enseñar un hechizo de defensa apropiado previamente!? ¡Solo a un idiota se le ocurriría hacer eso! ¿Oh, pero qué digo? ¡SI ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! – gritó, pateando uno de sus libros con furia.

Hermione, sin embargo, no estuvo de acuerdo. - ¡Harry! El solo quería que adquiriéramos experiencia práctica. – Dijo a la defensiva. –

\- ¿Experiencia práctica? ¿¡Experiencia práctica!? – preguntó el azabache, perdiendo el juicio. - Hermione, ¡Él no tiene ni idea de lo que hace! ¡FIJATE EN LO QUE A HECHO! – rugió, apuntando a Neville, quien estaba por los suelos.

\- ¡Mentira! - exclamó Hermione. - ¡Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho! – gritó enfadada.

\- Que él dice que ha hecho…- añadió Ron gruñendo.

Harry estaba tan furioso, que no dijo nada más. Apretando los dientes con rabia, y tras mirar una última vez a sus amigos, cogió su mochila, abrió la puerta de la salida de una patada y se fue pisando fuerte, gruñendo escalera abajo.

\- Vaya…no lo veía tan furiosos desde que Malfoy nos dejó tirados por lo del duelo…- Dijo Ron, boquiabierto por el arranque de ira de su mejor amigo.

Hermione se sentía molesta, confundida y preocupada.

Harry cruzaba el patio, muy enfadado, su primera clase con Lockhart y ya tenía ganas de matarlo, o de que lo maten.

\- ¡Potter! ¿A qué…tanta…prisa? – Dijo una voz susurradora, muy conocida por Harry.

\- _Genial, solo faltaba el…-_ Bufó Harry molesto. Al girar la cabeza hacia un lado, pudo ver a Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones. – Oh, hola profesor Snape…- saludó lo más cordialmente que pudo.

\- No pareces muy contento Potter…- susurró Snape con su tono habitual. - ¿ha pasado algo en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? –

Harry frunció el entrecejo, lo normal era que Snape soltara alguna de sus burlas, pero no, él le estaba preguntando como le fue la clase con Lockhart.

\- Si, todo ha ido mal, muy mal, el muy idio…- tosió con rapidez censurando su insulto. - digo, el profesor Lockhart, trajo a clase una jaula con Duendecillos de Cornualles, para luego liberarlos esperando a que los demás pudieran detenerlos, ¿A que no adivina lo que hizo luego? –

Snape negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Nos dejó tirados! ¡Hizo el ridículo! ¡Uno de los duendecillos tiró su varita por una ventana, el muy cobarde se escondió en su oficina y nos encargó a mí y a mis amigos guardar los dichosos duendecillos de regreso a la jaula! – estalló Harry.

\- ¡Hmph! No me esperaba menos…de un inútil…- resoplo Snape con desprecio.

\- ¿Profesor? – Harry no se lo acababa de creer, era la primera vez que oía a Snape insultar directamente a otro profesor.

\- Potter, ¿Cómo…te libraste de los duendecillos? – preguntó Snape con curiosidad.

\- Fácil, los paralicé con Inmobilus y los introduje de regreso en la jaula por medio de el encantamiento levitatorio, es efectivo si el objetivo está inmóvil, más si se trata de criaturas tan absurdas como los duendecillos. – explicó el azabache.

\- Hm…no está mal. – felicitó a su manera. - ¿Estas…satisfecho? –

\- Si…y no…me esperaba que este año tuviéramos a un profesor decente en el puesto, pero es incluso peor que Quirrel. – se quejó Harry abiertamente, negando con la cabeza, decepcionado.

\- Ya, eso mismo pensaba yo, no es más que un pobre papanatas fanfarrón, que se pasa el día fardando de su…fama…- escupió Snape con desprecio.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, por una vez, tenía una plática normal con Snape.

\- ¿No había nadie más para el puesto? – Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

\- Lamentablemente…no. Lockhart fue el único que se ofreció para el puesto, es muy difícil encontrar profesores que enseñen Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que no les hace mucha…gracia. – decía Snape frunciendo el entrecejo, igual que Harry. - Se rumorea que el puesto está…maldito…lo cual no me extraña, quienes ocupan el puesto tienen tendencia a no durar más allá de un año…fíjate como encontramos a Quirrel el año pasado, honestamente…me gustaría ver a Lockhart…hecho…polvo…- Dijo entre sus habituales susurros y esbozando una sonrisa malévola.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, Harry coincidía con Snape, también deseoso por no volver a verle más el pelo a fanfarrón presumido que es Lockhart.

\- Le aconsejo que practique sus hechizos defensivos por su cuenta este año señor Potter…me temo que con Lockhart aquí, será difícil aprender…algo útil…le veré en clases. – Y sin más, Snape se fue.

Harry estaba sorprendido, por una vez habló tranquilamente con Snape, sin burlas, bufidos o gruñidos de por medio. ¿Tendrá que ver con la charla que le dio Dumbledore?

El azabache decidió hacer caso al consejo de Snape y se puso a practicar por su cuenta. Subió hasta el cuarto de los chicos en la Torre de Gryffindor. Se sentó sobre su cama, y empezó a practicar Oclumancia. Ahora que se había aprendido el libro y los pasos de memoria, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer para perfeccionar su capacidad oclumántica.

Más tarde, Ron y Hermione habían regresado a la sala común, todavía hablando sobre lo que pasó en la clase de Lockhart. Al entrar, vieron que Ginny y Chloe ya estaban allí, haciendo los deberes en una mesa.

\- Hola chicas, ¿habéis visto a Harry? – Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

\- Yo no, nosotras también acabamos de llegar. – Dijo Ginny.

\- Si, tenemos que hacer una redacción de dos pergaminos para Transformaciones. - Explicó Chloe con entusiasmo, antes de hablar sobre Harry. – Cuando salimos de clase, por lo menos yo, eh oído por ahí que Harry estaba aparentemente enfadado, se le veía por ahí refunfuñando y sin ganas de hablar con nadie. -

\- Acéptalo Hermione, después de esto dudo que Harry quiera volver a una clase con Lockhart, por mucho que Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sea una asignatura obligatoria. – Dijo Ron con seriedad, sorprendiendo a Ginny.

\- Hm…pero…es que…- Hermione ya no sabía que decir.

\- ¿A pasado algo en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? – Preguntó Ginny alzando las cejas.

Ron les contó todo lo sucedido, sobre el test de sus obras, los duendecillos, y el enfado monumental de Harry, dejando a las chicas entre molestas y confusas.

\- Pero…- empezó a decir Ginny.

\- Es Gilderoy Lockhart…- terminó de decir Chloe, suspirando.

\- ¡Y dale! ¡Aceptadlo ya, es un inútil! ¡Harry lo dijo y Harry tiene la razón, fin de la historia! Me voy a la habitación, hasta luego, fanáticas... – bufó Ron molesto, dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto de chicos.

Cuando Ron entró, pudo ver que Harry estaba sentado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, parecía concentrado.

\- Harry…eh Harry, di algo. – susurraba Ron.

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver a Ron.

\- Hola Ron, ¿cómo va todo? – Preguntó Harry, ahora más calmado.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ron, sorprendido de ver al azabache tan tranquilo.

Gracias al poder de la Oclumancia, Harry es capaz de retomar el control sobre sus emociones.

\- Si, ya no estoy mosqueado, por ahora…- Dijo Harry. – ¿Y Hermione? –

\- Está abajo, se le ve preocupada, aunque con lo orgullosa que es de seguro se va a negar a aceptar que Lockhart es un inútil. – bufó Ron.

\- Ya…supongo…bueno, será mejor que me ponga a hacer el trabajo de Herbología, siquiera para hacer algo de utilidad. – sugirió Harry para sí mismo.

\- ¿Te importa si me uno? – preguntó el pelirrojo, más animado

\- No hay problema. – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

Los dos mejores amigos se quedaron solos en la habitación, haciendo trabajos y charlando sobre la mala suerte que recae sobre el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, otro inútil en el puesto.

\- _Ojalá el año que viene tengamos más suerte…-_ Pensó Harry, fastidiado.


	12. Ch23-24-Año II

Capítulo 23– El valor de la sangre

Durante los días siguientes, Harry pasó bastante tiempo esquivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veía acercarse por un corredor, pero más difícil aún era evitar a Colin Creevey, que parecía saberse de memoria el horario de Harry.

\- _Ah…esto es de locos, ¿no pueden dejarme en paz y ya?_ – bufó Harry mentalmente.

Hermione cada vez se sentía más incómoda, cuando se topaba con Harry, ya no era lo mismo.

\- Buenos días Harry. – Saludó alegremente la castaña una mañana en la Sala Común.

\- Hola…- susurró Harry con una sonrisa leve, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida.

El azabache siempre se emocionaba cuando estaba a su lado, siempre quería estar con ella, estudiar juntos, practicar hechizos, comentar cosas de clases y sobre el día a día, pero ahora…nada era igual.

\- Oye, pero que es lo que te pas…- decía Hermione, pero no pudo seguir, pues se dio cuenta de que Harry, ya se había ido.

Desde que discutieron al acabar la primera clase con Lockhart, Harry solo se limitaba a saludarla con una sonrisa leve y se iba sin decir nada más, como no queriendo estar más tiempo con ella.

Ron por su parte, no parecía enterarse mucho de la situación, ya que cada vez que se reunían los tres, el ambiente era casi el de siempre, no hizo mucho al respecto.

El último episodio fue durante las clases de encantamientos con Flitwick, Harry se había sentado con Neville, mientras que Ron se sentó con Hermione. Ella trataba de sonreírle al azabache, pero él seguía atrapado en una especie de barrera negativa, el cual parecía insistirle en que no cediera, si, ese era su bendito orgullo.

\- _Cuando…cuando aceptará que Lockhart es un idiota incompetente…-_ Pensaba Harry, observando de reojo a Hermione, cada vez le era más difícil ignorarla.

Al acabar la clase, Ron le dijo al azabache que iría con Fred y George a jugarle una broma a los de Slytherin junto con Lee Jordan, por lo que Harry se quedó en el aula de estudios de la Torre de Gryffindor, haciendo los deberes.

Lo que Harry no se esperaba, era ver entrar a Hermione en el aula.

\- Hola Harry... – Saludó Hermione fríamente.

\- Hola Hermione…- Dijo el azabache sin mirarla, mientras seguía escribiendo sobre su pergamino.

\- Qu-quería hablar contigo… – Dijo la castaña un poco nerviosa, tras dejar sus libros sobre la mesa y sentarse al lado de Harry.

\- Muy bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Preguntó el azabache, con aparente tranquilidad, sin dejar de escribir.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo últimamente? – Preguntó Hermione, con nervios de preocupación.

\- ¿Hm? ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Harry, continuando su redacción.

\- Bueno, es que…normalmente siempre me hablas, estás conmigo y compartimos muchos ratos juntos…pero, llevas tiempo aislándote de mí…Harry… ¿Te eh echo algo malo? – Preguntó Hermione con los ojos brillosos, parecía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Harry suspiró, dejó su pluma sobre el pote de tinta y se dirigió a la castaña. – Mira, tu no me has hecho nada malo, ¿de acuerdo? –

\- Y entonces porque…-

\- Porque no abres los ojos…-

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Si, me fastidia que estés tan eclipsada por Lockhart, y no te des cuenta de lo que realmente está sucediendo…- Decía el azabache con tono serio.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? –

\- De sus clases. Hermione, él no nos enseñará nada útil, todo cuanto veremos no serán más que chorradas sobre sus logros, en vez de enseñarnos a defendernos de criaturas oscuras y peligrosas. – se explicaba Harry, tratando de mantener la calma. - Ni un hechizo útil, no nos hablará de alguna criatura mágica que pueda resultar ser peligrosa y como defendernos de ella, además de no hacernos ni una sola pregunta sobre la materia…Dime, ¿eso es lo que debe hacer un profesor? ¿No se supone que debe dedicarse a enseñar cosas útiles a sus alumnos? –

\- Pe-pero…- Hermione trataba de protestar, pero no podía.

\- Está bien, eso es todo lo que puedo decirte, si tanto te gusta Lockhart…- decía Harry con algo de tristeza. - Será mejor que le confieses lo que sientes por él, cuanto antes…- terminó con un susurro.

\- Espera…acaso tú piensas que el…- Decía la castaña, entrecortada y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Harry tosió un poco con nervios antes de volver a hablar. – Bueno, si te refieres a que cada vez que te cruzas con él, te le quedas mirando embobada, por no hablar de los corazoncitos en el horario, o…mira, da igual, si yo…yo lo entiendo…no…no pasa nada…- Decía con voz entrecortada al final.

\- Harry…no es lo que piensas, yo, al igual que muchas chicas nos quedamos fascinados con Lockhart, pero…no, no estoy enamorada de él, ni siquiera lo conozco personalmente, sería absurdo…- Dijo Hermione, tratando de conservar la calma.

\- Entonces… ¿porque te empeñas en defenderlo a capa y espada? Mira, yo ya ni quiero volver a sus clases, un año más debo aprender Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras por mi cuenta…- Dijo Harry molesto.

\- Hm…tal vez yo también deba hacer lo mismo…- Dijo Hermione cabizbaja.

\- ¿Eh? – Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Quizás…tengas razón, y el realmente no nos enseñe nada de utilidad en sus clases…eres increíble Harry, cualquiera en tu lugar se conformaría con asistir y ya, pero tú, tu si quieres aprender…- Dijo la castaña, a punto de llorar.

\- Vale, como mínimo eres consciente, eso es bueno…- el azabache la miró a los ojos. – Perdóname…sé que te eh echo sentir mal, y me duele que así haya sido, lo siento…-

\- No, yo…yo debería disculparme, tienes razón, no quería ver las cosas con son y por eso me negaba a aceptarlo…tienes todo el derecho de enfadarte conmigo…- susurraba Hermione, mientras que por sus mejillas resbalaban unas lágrimas.

\- No me enfado contigo, sino con él, se pasa todo el día fardando de la fama, y buscándome para fardar de ella aún más…- Dijo Harry, ahora con una sonrisa.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. – Si, es un pesado, y a veces se comporta extraño, parece un bufón alegre…-

\- ¿Bufón alegre? – Preguntó Harry, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Al final los dos se rieron, fue entonces cuando pasó algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Se produjo un silencio de lo más confortable, ellos dos estaban en el aula de estudios, solos, sin nadie más, mirándose el uno al otro.

Por primera vez, los dos sentía un impulso en común, como si fueran un par de imanes, fueron acercándose cada vez más, más, y más…sus corazones se aceleraban con cada aproximación, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

\- Oh, aquí estáis, os estaba buscando por todas partes…- bufó Ron, quien acababa de entrar.

Y ambos se vieron forzados a separarse bruscamente, ese maravilloso sueño que estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, de repente, acabó con ambos en tierra firme de nuevo.

\- _Era demasiado bonito para que pasara…¡Espera! Eh estado a punto de…y ella…no, no puede ser…_ \- Harry estaba rojo, al igual que Hermione, inconscientemente los dos han estado muy cerca de besarse.

\- Eh, ¿estáis bien? Parecéis muy…raros. – Dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Oh no, no es nada Ron, solo estábamos…haciendo…deberes…- Intentó explicarse Hermione, cabizbaja y enrojecida, más que Harry.

\- Pues vale…- dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros. - últimamente actuáis extraño, ¿seguro que no os pasa nada? –

\- No te preocupes, ahora todo está en orden Ronald. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Ron parecía más contento. - Genial, solo os buscaba para contaros como fue la broma. –

\- ¿Que broma? – Preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo y ya sin el sonrojo.

\- Ah, una que le hicimos a Crabbe y Goyle. Estábamos con Fred, George y Lee, para probar los nuevos pasteles mínimamente explosivos. –

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó el azabache.

\- Un nuevo experimento de Fred y George, son unos pasteles que, al morderlos, explota una gran cantidad de nata, parecía que tenían barba, como Dumbledore…- Dijo Ron soltando una sonora carcajada.

Harry y Hermione se unieron a las risas, parece que, por fin, todo vuelve a estar como tiene que estar, pero, ¿y aquel casi-beso?

Llegó el fin de semana, Harry y sus amigos habían planeado hacer una visita a Hagrid el sábado por la mañana. Pero el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, despertó al azabache con un zarandeo varias horas antes de lo que él habría deseado.

\- Oliver, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Harry, todavía un poco aturdido.

\- ¡Entrenamiento de Quidditch! ¡Vamos! - respondió Wood.

\- ¡Excelente! – Respondió Harry, levantándose de un salto. – Un momento, todavía está amaneciendo, ¿Y eso? – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Forma parte de nuestro nuevo programa de entrenamiento, venga, coge tu escoba y andando. - dijo Wood con decisión. - Ningún equipo ha empezado a entrenar todavía, este año vamos a ser los primeros en empezar...-

\- Genial, me cambiaré de inmediato. – Dijo Harry entusiasmado.

\- ¡Así me gusta! Nos veremos en el campo dentro de quince minutos. - dijo Wood con el pulgar arriba.

Tras ponerse la túnica roja del equipo de Gryffindor, Harry le escribió una nota a Ron, para avisarle de que se iba a entrenar temprano y bajó a la sala común por la escalera de caracol, con la Nimbus 2.000 sobre el hombro.

Al llegar al retrato por el que se salía, oyó tras él unos pasos y vio que Colin Creevey bajaba las escaleras corriendo, con la cámara colgada del cuello, que se balanceaba como loca, llevaba algo en la mano.

\- _No puede ser…-_ Pensó Harry pestañeando varias veces.

\- ¡Oí que alguien pronunciaba tu nombre en las escaleras, Harry! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí! La he revelado y te la quería enseñar...-

\- ¿Hm? –

Harry miró la fotografía que Colin sostenía delante de su nariz. Un Lockhart móvil en blanco y negro tiraba de un brazo que Harry reconoció como suyo, le complació ver que en la fotografía él aparecía ofreciendo resistencia y rehusando entrar en la foto. Al mirarlo Harry, Lockhart soltó el brazo, jadeando, y se desplomó contra el margen blanco de la fotografía con gesto teatral.

\- Vaya, está muy bien, debo admitir. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Me la firmas? Por favor…- le pidió Colin con fervor.

Harry suspiró. – Lo siento mucho Colin, pero yo no me dedico a firmar fotos a nadie, tal vez, cuando pasen unos años y la gente me conozca por algo más aparte de ser el "niño que vivió", entonces me lo pensaré, ahora si me disculpas…-

\- ¡Oh, espera Harry! – dijo de repente el pequeño Colin.

\- Hm…¿y ahora qué? - bufó de nuevo Harry.

\- Escuche que ahora tienes entrenamiento de Quidditch, me preguntaba, si podía ir a veros, es que, nunca eh visto antes jugar al Quidditch a nadie…- Dijo Colin, muy nervioso.

\- Está bien Colin, ven conmigo, pero démonos prisa. – Dijo el azabache, esta vez con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban de camino al campo de Quidditch, Harry le fue explicando a Colin los conceptos básicos del Quidditch, dejando sorprendido, una y otra vez al pequeño miembro de la casa Gryffindor.

El azabache por fin, pudo librarse de él al entrar en los vestuarios.

\- ¡Voy a pillar un buen sitio, Harry! - Le gritó Colin en voz alta, y se fue corriendo a las gradas.

\- _A este paso bien podría estudiar para ser fotógrafo y fichar por "El Profeta", fíjate, ganarían a un auténtico cazador de celebridades…_ \- Pensó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los vestuarios, el único que parecía realmente despierto era Wood. Fred y George estaban sentados, con los ojos hinchados y el pelo sin peinar, junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto curso, que parecía que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en la pared. Sus compañeras cazadoras, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, sentadas una junto a otra, bostezaban enfrente de ellos.

\- Por fin, Harry, ¿por qué te has entretenido? - preguntó Wood enérgicamente.

\- Eh…tuve un pequeño contratiempo por el camino, perdona la tardanza capitán. - Dijo Harry, tan despierto como Wood.

\- Vale, toma asiento. – Le indicó Wood a Harry, este asintió y se sentó con los demás. - Veamos, quiero deciros unas palabras antes de que saltemos al campo, porque me he pasado el verano diseñando un programa de entrenamiento completamente nuevo, que estoy seguro de que nos hará mejorar aún mas. –

Wood sostenía un plano de un campo de Quidditch, lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces en diferentes colores. Sacó la varita mágica, dio con ella un golpe en la tabla y las flechas comenzaron a moverse como orugas. En el momento en que Wood se lanzó a soltar el discurso sobre sus nuevas tácticas, a Fred se le cayó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alicia Spinnet y empezó a roncar.

Le llevó casi veinte minutos a Wood explicar los esquemas de la primera tabla, pero a continuación hubo otra, y después una tercera. Harry era el único que prestaba atención, mientras que los demás babeaban del sueño que aún tenían.

\- Bueno ¿Ha quedado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta? - Preguntó Wood, tras concluir su explicación.

\- Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver…- dijo George, que acababa de despertar dando un respingo. - ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos? –

A Wood no le hizo gracia, y a Harry menos, siempre es lo mismo con los gemelos.

\- Escuchadme bien todos, como vigentes campeones tenemos en nuestras manos la responsabilidad de volver a demostrar que somos el mejor equipo de este colegio. De modo que, este año entrenaremos más que nunca...¡Venga, salid y poned en práctica las nuevas teorías! – exclamó Wood.

\- ¡Si, capitán! – Exclamó Harry, con los ojos brillosos y el puño al aire, tan animado como siempre, cosa que puso muy feliz a Wood.

\- Vale…- resopló el resto del equipo, tratando de despertarse aún, eso sí molestó a Wood, falta de actitud...

Con las piernas entumecidas y bostezando, el equipo siguió a Wood y a Harry.

Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando Harry saltó al terreno de juego, vio a Hermione y a Ron en las gradas.

\- ¿Aún no habéis terminado? - preguntó Ron, perplejo.

\- Recién vamos a comenzar, el capitán nos ha estado enseñando tácticas nuevas, quiere que este año estemos a la altura de las expectativas, sí señor, ¡Vamos a revalidar el título! – Dijo Harry emocionado.

Hermione se rio. – Nada enturbia tu entusiasmo cuando se trata del Quidditch, ¿cierto Harry? –

\- Si, es algo de lo que personalmente me siento orgulloso, nos vemos después chicos. – Dijo el azabache sonriente, antes de ponerse en marcha.

Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire, era maravilloso regresar al campo de Quidditch. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George.

\- ¿Qué es ese ruido? - preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad.

Harry miró a las gradas, Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.

\- ¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! – chilló Colin.

\- ¿Quién es ése? - preguntó de nuevo Fred.

\- Pues…- Harry iba a responder, pero Wood le interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y volando hacia ellos. - ¿¡Por qué saca fotos aquél!? No me gusta, podría ser un espía de Slytherin que intentara averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento. –

\- No te preocupes Wood, él es de Gryffindor. – Dijo Harry tratando de calmar a su capitán.

\- Y los de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver…- observó George.

\- ¿¡Por qué dices eso!? - preguntó Wood ya irritado.

\- Porque están aquí en persona…- dijo George, señalando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano.

\- ¿Eh? Y ahora… ¿A que han venido esos memos? – Se preguntaba Harry entre extrañado y molesto.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – estalló Wood. - ¡He reservado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa! –

Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo, debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.

\- ¡Flint! ¡Es nuestro turno de entrenamiento! ¡Nos hemos levantado a propósito! ¡Así que ya podéis largaros! - gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

Harry asintió enérgicamente, él también estaba enfadado por ver a los de Slytherin interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de su equipo.

\- Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood… - Dijo Flint, con voz de aburrido.

\- _Genial, ya empezamos…estúpidas serpientes, no pueden estar un día sin fastidiar. -_ Bufó Harry mentalmente.

Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin, que formaban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.

\- ¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! ¡Lo he reservado! - dijo Wood, escupiendo la rabia.

\- ¡Ah! Pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. "Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de Quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador." - dijo Flint leyendo la nota.

\- ¿Tenéis un buscador nuevo? ¿Quién es? - preguntó Wood, preocupado.

Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un séptimo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada. Era Draco Malfoy.

\- ¿Malfoy? ¡Hmph! – dijo Harry, fulminándose miradas de desprecio con el rubio, provocando unas chispas imaginarias que, por obvias razones, nadie más a parte de ellos podían ver.

\- ¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.

\- Es curioso que menciones al padre de Draco…- dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más. - Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin…-

Los siete presentaron sus escobas, siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían "Nimbus 2.001" brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.

 _\- ¡Imposible…son Nimbus 2.001!_ – exclamó Harry mentalmente.

\- Ultimísimo modelo, salió el mes pasado. - dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya. - Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mirando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sendas Barredora 5. - Mejor que las utilicéis para borrar la pizarra…-

Harry agarró con fuerza su Nimbus 2.000, era su escoba, un regalo de la profesora McGonagall, con ella ganaron todos los partidos de la temporada pasada, alzándose con el título al final. De ninguna manera se iba a deshacer de ella, le tenía mucho cariño.

\- _Además…yo no eh comprado al equipo entero para jugar en él, vergüenza debería darle…_ \- Pensó Harry sobre Malfoy.

Malfoy sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

\- Mirad, invaden el campo. - dijo Flint.

Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó Ron a Harry. - ¿Por qué no jugáis? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí? – dijo señalando al rubio despreciable.

Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

\- Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley…- dijo Malfoy, con petulancia. - Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo…-

Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.

\- Son buenas, ¿eh? Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podríais subastar las Barredora 5, cualquier museo pujaría por ellas. - dijo Malfoy con sorna.

El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.

\- Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso. - observó Hermione agudamente. - Todos entraron por su valía. –

Harry esbozó orgulloso una gran sonrisa, Hermione tenía razón, todos los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor están donde están por su valor y su talento.

\- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia… - espetó él rubio.

A Hermione se le agrandaron los ojos, luego agachó la cabeza y se quedó cabizbaja, muy herida por aquellas palabras.

Al escuchar aquello con claridad, el equipo de Gryffindor se mosqueó, y Harry, sintió que se le subía la sangre a la cabeza. - ¡TE MATO! – rugió con rabia, se lanzó a por Malfoy, y ni siquiera Flint, que se puso al frente del rubio, fue suficiente para detener al azabache, ya que, con mucha fuerza, Harry logró tumbar al capitán de Slytherin hacia un lado del suelo, se abalanzó sobre Draco y empezó a pegarle en la cara.

\- ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!? ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!? – gritaba Harry con rabia mientras golpeaba a Malfoy en su rostro.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry para ya! – gritaba Hermione con desesperación y la voz ronca, jamás vio a Harry tan enfadado como hoy. Ron tuvo que sujetarla para que no intentara detenerle, a pesar de que él también tenía ganas de cargarse a Malfoy.

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor estaba que echaba chispas, primero interrumpen su entrenamiento, luego aparecen los de Slytherin presumiendo de ser dueños de unas escobas nuevos y, por último, Malfoy insulta gravemente a Hermione. Wood consideró que ya era suficiente, le hizo una señal a Fred y George para que alejaran a Harry de Draco.

Con mucha dificultad, cogieron a Harry y lo alejaron del rubio.

\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme! – gritaba el azabache, aún con rabia, dando patadas al aire, con la cara roja. - ¡Voy a hacerle trizas, esto no se lo perdonaré! -

\- ¡Se acabó el entrenamiento, vámonos! – Indicó Wood en tono severo, y el equipo de Gryffindor se dirigió al castillo, entre bufidos de furia por las palabras de Draco Malfoy.

Fred y George soltaron al azabache, cogieron sus escobas y se unieron al resto del equipo, no sin antes pedirle al Harry que se controle, y de paso, felicitarle por darle su merecido al rubio.

En la cara de Harry se podía distinguir una mirada de furia incontenible. Cogió su escoba y se marchó pisando fuerte, pudo ver por ultimo como el equipo de Slytherin ayudaba a Malfoy a ponerse en pie, con dificultad, y la cara moreteada.

Tras alejarse un poco del campo, Hermione y Ron se unieron a él.

\- ¿Estas bien Harry? – preguntó Hermione con la voz un poco temblorosa.

El azabache se detuvo, aún seguía muy enfadado, pero al ser Hermione, no podía mostrar tal enfado con ella.

\- Si…- susurró, tratando de calmarse. – ¿Y tú? -

Hermione miró hacia un lado, todavía sintiéndose ofendida.

\- No te preocupes…es-estoy bien, de verdad…- dijo la castaña, tratando de no derramar lágrimas.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo, uno el cual hacía helar a Ron, este, decidió poner fin a tanta tensión.

\- Oigan, ¿y si vamos a ver a Hagrid? Como en principio íbamos a hacer. – sugirió el pelirrojo.

\- Si…será lo mejor, de todos modos, el entrenamiento a concluido…- Dijo Harry, ya un poco más calmado.

El trío de oro fue hasta la cabaña, en el momento que llegaron, Harry se tensó al ver que allí estaba Gilderoy Lockhart.

\- Maldición, es Lockhart, rápido, aquí detrás…- dijo Harry entre susurros, ocultándose en unos arbustos junto con Hermione y Ron. – _Y ahora, ¿porque vino a ver a Hagrid ese idiota?_ -

\- ¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! - decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta. - ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno, te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré. ¡Bueno, adiós! - Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas.

Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego fue junto con sus amigos a la puerta principal de la cabaña de Hagrid, llamando a la puerta.

Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba. - Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendríais a verme, entrad, justo ahora iba a comenzar a hacer té, por un momento pensé que sería el profesor Lockhart, que volvía... –

El trío entró a la cabaña, se sentaron en la mesa y Hagrid, se puso a revisar cómo iba el té.

\- ¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? - preguntó Harry, rascándole las orejas a Fang, quien se acercó al azabache.

\- Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo. - gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera. - ¡Ha! ¡Como si no lo supiera! Y también hablaba sobre una Banshee a la que venció. Te lo digo en serio Harry, si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera. –

El trío no pudo evitar reírse, Hagrid consiguió animarles el día.

\- Aún me cuesta creer que el profesor Dumbledore creyera que Lockhart era el mejor para el puesto, si hasta ahora el…- Decía Hermione, quien ya no tenía tanta simpatía hacia Lockhart como antes.

\- ¿El mejor? Que va, era el único para el puesto. - repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche. - Y la verdad, no me extraña, es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita, ningún profesor ha durado mucho. -

\- Si…lo mismo me dijo el profesor Snape, ¿porque será? – Dijo Harry.

\- ¿Snape? – Preguntaron Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

\- Pues claro, de hecho, eso explicaría porque el no ha aceptado el cargo, aunque en el fondo quisiese aceptarlo, la verdad es que no lo hace porque según él, el puesto esta maldito. – explicó Harry.

\- Así es. – corroboró Hagrid. – Por cierto, acabo de ver pasar a los del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, parecía que llevaban a Draco Malfoy, con la cara morada, ¿A pasado algo? –

El trío se puso tenso, Harry estaba cabizbajo, mientras que Hermione le cogió de la mano, y entonces, Ron le explicó a Hagrid lo sucedido.

\- ¡No! – bramó el semigigante volviéndose a Hermione.

\- Así es, me llamó sangre sucia, estaba asustada al ver la reacción de Harry, pero...- Decía Hermione, aún con desanimo.

\- Pero es una bobada, hay muchos magos de sangre limpia que tienen dificultades con los hechizos…no te das cuenta Hermione, aún no han inventado un conjuro que tu no puedas realizar…- Dijo Hagrid en tono afable, haciendo que Hermione se pusiese colorada.

\- Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír, es como decir "sangre podrida" o "sangre vulgar". Son idiotas, además, la mayor parte de los magos de hoy en día son de sangre mestiza. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con muggles, nos habríamos extinguido. – Dijo Ron mientras comía unos caramelos.

\- Un argumento muy inteligente Ron, estoy convencido de que Dumbledore se sentiría orgulloso de oírte. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, haciendo que Ron se pusiera colorado.

\- La verdad no me extraña que nuestro Harry haya tenido esa reacción, por supuesto, nadie insulta a Hermione de esa manera en su delante, no sin que él tenga algo que decir al respecto, ¿no es así amigo? – Dijo Hagrid guiñándole el ojo al azabache.

Harry asintió enérgicamente, nadie insulta a Hermione en frente de él, porque si eso pasa…

\- Oh, por cierto, Harry… - dijo Hagrid de repente, como acometido por un pensamiento repentino. - Tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo, me han dicho que has estado repartiendo fotos firmadas. ¿Por qué no me has dado una? –

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que a Ron se le atragantó el caramelo.

Harry estalló. - ¡YO NO REPARTO FOTOS A NADIE! – rugió enfadado. - ¡Si Lockhart va por ahí diciendo eso lo voy a…! –

Pero entonces vio que Hagrid se reía. - Sólo bromeaba - explicó, dándole a Harry unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda. - Sé que no es verdad, le dije a Lockhart que no te hacía falta, que sin proponértelo eras más famoso que él. –

Entonces el azabache se calmó y sonrío. - Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia. –

\- Supongo que no. - admitió Hagrid, parpadeando. - Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros, y se marchó. –

\- Eso le habrá echo enfadar aún más. – Dijo Ron riéndose.

\- Venid a ver lo que he estado cultivando. - dijo Hagrid cuando el trío apuró su té.

En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que Harry hubiera visto nunca, más bien parecían grandes rocas.

\- Van bien, ¿verdad? - dijo Hagrid, contento. - Son para la fiesta de Halloween, deberán haber crecido lo bastante para ese día. –

\- ¿Qué les has echado? - preguntó Harry.

Hagrid miró hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos. - Bueno, les he echado... ya sabes... un poco de ayuda. –

Harry vio el paraguas rosa estampado de Hagrid apoyado contra la pared trasera de la cabaña y entonces entendió que su gran amigo había usado un hechizo fertilizante.

Según las normas, Hagrid no podía hacer magia, porque lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts en el tercer curso, pero Harry no sabía por qué. Cualquier mención del asunto bastaba para que Hagrid carraspeara sonoramente y sufriera de pronto una misteriosa sordera que le duraba hasta que se cambiaba de tema.

\- ¿Un hechizo fertilizante, tal vez? - preguntó Hermione, entre la desaprobación y el regocijo. - Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo. –

\- Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña. - observó Hagrid, dirigiéndose a Ron. - Ayer la encontré junto con la hermana de Malfoy y otra niña muy rara, dijeron que estaban contemplando el campo, pero, yo creo que la hermana de Draco esperaba encontrar a alguien más. – Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Ron, este seguía sin entender ni jota.

Para aprovechar mejor el sábado, Harry siguió practicando Oclumancia por su cuenta, Hermione se centró en adelantar sus trabajos y Ron, bueno, él fue a divertirse con los gemelos y Lee.

En la noche, cuando todos ya estaban regresando a sus dormitorios para dormir, Harry estaba saliendo de la biblioteca.

\- _Que día tan largo…creo que poco a poco mi mente está más protegida. Solo un par de ensayos más y tendré un perfecto control sobre la Oclumancia…_ \- Pensó el azabache, sonriente, mientras regresaba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

En ese momento, Harry escuchó una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.

\- _Ven...ven a mí... deja que te desgarre...deja que te despedace...déjame matarte...-_

\- ¿¡Quien dijo eso!? – Preguntó Harry alterado al aire, girándose sobre sí mismo, intentando ver quien era o de donde venía aquella gélida voz.

\- ¿Quien ha dicho que Harry? –

\- ¿Eh? –

Harry no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él, estaba Chloe. – Ah, hola Chloe. –

\- Hola, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó la rubia. - Te veo algo tenso. –

\- Escuché una siniestra voz mientras subía, pero…ignoro de que o quien sea…- susurró Harry, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Hm…tal vez sea un fantasma, o quizás es Peeves con un nuevo método para asustar a alguien, ¿no crees? – Dijo Chloe, intentando encontrar una explicación a las paranoias del azabache.

Entonces el azabache se quedó boquiabierto, pues claro, quien si no se dedica a fastidiar por diversión.

\- Si, debe de ser el, ¿¡cómo eh podido ser tan burro de caer en una de sus jugarretas!? – Se preguntó Harry bufando.

\- Esto, Harry, ya que estas aquí, quería hablar contigo sobre Draco…- susurró Chloe.

De repente, Harry se quedó callado y con la cara sombría. – ¿Qué pasa con…ese? – preguntó con un tono despectivo.

\- Sé muy bien lo que pasó, llevo tiempo advirtiéndole que no se pasara de la raya, que al final, lo iba a pasar fatal, y mira como le ha quedado la nariz…aunque no me guste que lastimen a un miembro de mi familia, sé que se lo tenía bien merecido. – razonó la menor de los Malfoy.

\- ¿Entonces, no te molesta que le haya dado una paliza? – Preguntó Harry con calma.

\- Para nada, solo quiero que la próxima vez, me avises, yo misma me encargaré de que no se pase de la raya…en fin, buenas noches. – Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa afable.

\- Hasta mañana. – respondió Harry.

Chloe se fue rápidamente hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Harry aún debía esperar a que Hermione regresara.

\- _Chloe es muy distinta al idiota de Draco, me pregunto…¿cómo lo pasará en su casa? Y más si son conscientes de que ella pertenece a Gryffindor…-_ Pensó Harry, un poco preocupado por la rubia.

\- Oh, estas aquí Harry. – dijo una dulce voz.

Harry se giró para ver que era Hermione quien le hablaba, estaba con un puñado de libros en cada costado.

\- Hermione, no es bueno que vayas tan cargada, permíteme…- Dijo Harry, cogiendo y cargando los libros de la castaña.

\- Gra-gracias, eres muy amable…- Dijo Hermione sonrojada.

\- Siempre es un placer ayudarte Hermione, venga, vamos, es bastante tarde y no tengo muchas ganas de que Percy nos meta un sermón innecesario. –

\- Es verdad, pero él lo hace para concienciar a los alumnos, para que cumplan con las normas, lo que demuestra que es un muchacho responsable. – dijo la castaña en tono severo.

\- Si, y nosotros somos un mal ejemplo para las personas responsables. – Dijo el azabache riendo.

\- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione, entre molesta y divertida.

Y tras atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda, los dos se separaron para ir cada uno a su habitación, con algo de dificultad, pues ahora, no querían estar tanto tiempo alejados.

Capítulo 24 – ¡Enemigos del heredero, temed!

Llegó octubre, un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo, la señora Pomfrey estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. Su poción "Pepperup" tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas. Como Ginny tenía mal aspecto, Percy le insistió hasta que la probó, el vapor que le salía de debajo del pelo producía la impresión de que toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo.

Chloe, por su parte, demostró ser una buena amiga para Ginny, se preocupó de hacerle compañía, al igual que Luna, que una y otra vez hablaba sobre que la epidemia era provocada por una nueva y extraña raza de insectos cosquilleantes que solo se pueden ver con unas gafas especiales.

\- _Para mí que piensa que son como los mosquitos tigre…_ \- resopló Harry mentalmente.

La lluvia invadió el castillo durante esos días, el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos.

A pesar de ello, los ánimos de Harry y su capitán, Oliver Wood, no descendieron, ambos se habían propuesto a humillar a Slytherin, a demostrarles que un puñado de escobas de último modelo no podían ganar partidos por si solas, sino el valor y el talento, las dos grandes virtudes de los leones de Gryffindor.

Fred y George, que espiaban al equipo de Slytherin, habían comprobado por sí mismos la velocidad de las nuevas Nimbus 2.001. Dijeron que lo único que podían describir del juego del equipo de Slytherin era que los jugadores cruzaban el aire como centellas y no se les veía de tan rápido como volaban.

Saber aquello, solo aumento las ganas de Harry por ridiculizar a Slytherin. Tras acabar el entrenamiento, el azabache iba caminando por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía preocupado, era Nick, Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, quien miraba por una ventana.

\- No cumplo con las características...Un centímetro...Si eso...- murmuraba el fantasma, bastante desanimado.

\- Hola Nick. – Saludó Harry a su fantasma favorito.

\- Hola, hola. - respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor.

\- Pareces preocupado Nick, ¿te ocurre algo? – Preguntó Harry.

\- ¡Bah! - Sir Nicholas hizo un elegante gesto con la mano. - Un asunto sin importancia... No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer...aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto, no cumplo con las características. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera…- estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo. - que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.

\- Desde luego…- dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.

\- Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo...- Sir Nicholas abrió la carta y leyó indignado.

 _Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos…_

 _Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore_

\- ¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore. – Dijo Nick desanimado.

\- Vaya, eso sí es un problema, siento no poder ayudarte con eso Nick, ojalá pudiera hacer algo, después de todo, siempre haces muchas cosas por nosotros…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa triste, realmente deseaba hacerle un favor a Nick.

De repente, un maullido estridente llegó de algún lugar cercano a los tobillos de Harry. Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces, era la Señora Norris, la gata gris y esquelética que Filch utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.

\- Será mejor que os vayáis, Harry, Filch no está de buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron perdido de cerebro de rana el techo de la mazmorra 5, se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si os ve manchando el suelo de barro...- dijo Nick apresuradamente.

\- Tienes razón, hasta luego Nick. – dijo Harry, alejándose de la mirada acusadora de la Señora Norris.

Pero para su desgracia, Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha de Harry, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas.

\- ¡Suciedad! - gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de Quidditch de Harry. - ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Sígueme, Potter! –

\- _Oh venga, ¿se pone así por un poquitín de barro? Que exagerado…-_ Pensó el azabache rodando los ojos.

Así que Harry hizo un gesto de despedida a Nick y siguió a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro. Harry no había entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch. Era una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo. En las paredes había archivadores de madera, por las etiquetas, Harry imaginó que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión.

\- _Definitivamente, Fred y George son los estudiantes más divertidos de Hogwarts, tiene un cajón entero para ellos solos, cuando lo sepan se sentirán muy orgullosos._ – Pensó Harry sonriente.

Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino.

\- Cuánta porquería…mocos secos de lagarto silbador gigante...cerebros de rana...intestinos de ratón...Estoy harto...hay que dar un escarmiento... ¿Dónde está el formulario? Ajá... -

Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió ante sí, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.

\- Nombre, Harry Potter, delito...- iba diciendo y escribiendo el conserje gruñón.

\- Oh vamos, ¿es un acto delictivo manchar con un poco de barro el suelo de la escuela? – Preguntó Harry, un poco burlón.

\- Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, muchacho, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra fregando! - gritó Filch.

\- _Ah… ¿qué le cuesta aprender algún hechizo útil de limpieza? Será posible_ …- se quejó Harry mentalmente.

Repentinamente, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.

\- ¡PEEVES! - bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acceso de ira. - ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo! Y, olvidándose de Harry, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la Señora Norris galopando a su lado.

A Harry, Peeves no le gustaba en absoluto, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. Era de esperar que lo que Peeves hubiera hecho, y, a juzgar por el ruido, esta vez debía de haberse cargado algo realmente grande. Sería suficiente para que Filch se olvidase de Harry.

Pensando que tendría que aguardar a que Filch regresara, Harry se sentó en una silla apolillada que había junto a la mesa. Aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo había otra cosa en la mesa, un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada. Tras echar a la puerta una fugaz mirada para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, Harry cogió el sobre y leyó.

\- _Bendita, bendita curiosidad, si…_ \- Ya salió Harry, el curioso imprudente, a leer cosas que no son de su incumbencia, como siempre.

" _EMBRUJORRÁPID"_

 _Curso de magia por correspondencia_

 _para principiantes_

Harry frunció el entrecejo. – _Pero… ¿esto qué eeeeeees? -_ Pensó el azabache. Abrió el sobre y sacó el fajo de pergaminos que contenía.

 _¿Se siente perdido en el mundo de la magia moderna? ¿Busca usted excusas para no llevar a cabo sencillos conjuros? ¿Ha provocado alguna vez la hilaridad de sus amistades por su torpeza con la varita mágica? ¡Aquí tiene la solución! "Embrujorrápid", un curso completamente nuevo, infalible, de rápidos resultados y fácil de estudiar. ¡Cientos de brujas y magos se han beneficiado ya del método "Embrujorrápid"!_

 _La señora Z. Nettles, de Topsham, nos ha escrito lo siguiente: "¡Me había olvidado de todos los conjuros, y mi familia se reía de mis pociones! ¡Ahora, gracias al curso Embrujorrápid, soy el centro de atención en las reuniones, y mis amigos me ruegan que les dé la receta de mi Solución Chispeante!"_

 _El brujo D.J Prod, de Didsbury escribe "Mi mujer decía que mis encantamientos eran una chapuza, pero después de seguir durante un mes su fabuloso curso Embrujorrápid, ¡la he convertido en una vaca! Gracias Embrujorrápid."_

Harry parecía bien extrañado. - _¿Para qué demonios querrá Filch un curso de "Embrujorrápid"? A menos que él sea… ¡un momento! ¡Eso es! ¡Filch debe de ser un Squib!_ – Finalmente el azabache sacó a relucir su lucida mente, al descubrir algo tan ridículamente lógico.

El joven mago leía "Lección primera: Cómo sostener la varita. Consejos útiles", cuando un ruido de pasos arrastrados le indicó que Filch regresaba. Metiendo los pergaminos en el sobre, lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y en aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta.

Filch parecía triunfante. - ¡Ese armario evanescente era muy valioso! - decía con satisfacción a la Señora Norris. - Esta vez Peeves es nuestro, querida. –

Sus ojos tropezaron con Harry y luego se dirigieron como una bala al sobre de Embrujorrápid que, como Harry comprendió demasiado tarde, estaba a medio metro de distancia de donde se encontraba antes, la cara pálida de Filch se puso de un rojo subido.

\- _Oh, oh…me parece que me espera un nuevo maremoto de ridículas quejas, bueno, eh aquí el precio de la curiosidad, adelante, que explote de una vez el celador gruñón…-_ Bufó Harry desde su mente, esperando la explosión de ira del Squib.

Filch se acercó a la mesa cojeando, cogió el sobre y lo metió en un cajón. - ¿Has... lo has leído?

\- Hm…no…- Dijo Harry haciéndose el inocente.

Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas. - Si has leído mi correspondencia privada...bueno…no es mía...es para un amigo...es que claro...bueno pues...-

\- Le parece bien si le dejo tranquilo en su oficina mientras redacta un informe sobre Peeves, ¿señor Filch? – Preguntó Harry sugerente y con tranquilidad.

\- Si…si…vete…no digas una palabra…tengo que hacer el informe sobre Peeves…vete…- Dijo el celador gruñón, ahora alterado.

Harry se fue tranquilamente del despacho de Filch, sonriente y divertido.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Funcionó? - Nick salió de un aula deslizándose.

Tras él, Harry podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.

\- Convencí a Peeves para que lo estrellara justo encima de la conserjería de Filch - dijo Nick emocionado. - Pensé que eso le podría distraer. –

\- ¿Has sido tú? Por supuesto que funcionó, ni siquiera me van a castigar, gracias Nick, definitivamente te debo una. – Dijo el azabache, agradecido. – Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo dilo por favor. –

\- Bueno, hay algo que podríais hacer por mí. - dijo Nick emocionado. - Harry, ¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no vais a querer...-

\- Adelante, dímelo, con confianza. – insistió Harry.

\- Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte. - dijo Nick, irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.

\- Ya veo… _Hm, ahora que lo pienso, sería una buena excusa para no ir a la fiesta de Halloween…_ \- Pensó Harry detenidamente, a él no le hacía mucha gracia celebrar el Halloween el día en que murieron sus padres.

\- Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrán amigos míos de todas partes del país, para mí sería un gran honor que vos pudierais asistir. Naturalmente, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también están invitados, pero me imagino que preferiréis ir a la fiesta del colegio. – Dijo Nick, mirando a Harry con inquietud.

\- Para nada Nick, será un honor acudir a tu fiesta este año. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y… ¿Tal vez podríais mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que os resulto? –

\- Desde luego. - contestó Harry con una sonrisa, igual que Nick.

Un poco después…

\- ¿¡Un cumpleaños de muerte!? - dijo Hermione entusiasmada, cuando Harry se hubo cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y Ron en la sala común. - Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. ¡Será fascinante! -

\- ¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto? - dijo Ron, que iba por la mitad de sus deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor. - Me suena a aburrimiento mortal. –

\- Sabes que no estoy obligando a nadie a venir, Nick solo se ha encargado de dar las invitaciones, es cosa vuestra si acudís o no. – Dijo Harry tajante, con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Bah! Está bien, de todos modos, nunca eh estado en un cumpleaños de muerte. – Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, que se veían oscuras, aunque dentro todo parecía brillante y alegre. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba las mullidas butacas en que los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, a hablar, a hacer los deberes o, en el caso de Fred y George, a intentar averiguar qué es lo que sucede si se le da de comer a una salamandra una bengala del doctor Filibuster.

Fred había "rescatado" aquel lagarto de color naranja, espíritu del fuego, de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora ardía lentamente sobre una mesa, rodeado de un corro de curiosos. Harry estaba a punto de comentar a sus dos mejores amigos el caso de Filch y el curso Embrujorrápid, cuando de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando, arrojando chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala.

\- _Oh…pobre lagarto, a veces pienso que ese par de dos se pasan de la raya con algunas de sus bromas_. – Pensó Harry, un poco molesto por el hecho de que los gemelos usaron al lagarto como conejillo de indias.

La imagen de Percy riñendo a Fred y George hasta enronquecer, la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones, hicieron que Harry olvidara por completo a Filch y el curso Embrujorrápid.

\- _Bueno, de todos modos, la gente ya debe de ser consciente de que el celador gruñón es un Squib, ¡bah! Qué más da…_ \- Pensó el azabache, dejando el asunto de lado.

Cuando llegó Halloween, Harry, Hermione y Ron atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar, donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.

También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos.

Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.

\- ¿¡A esto le llaman música!? - se quejó Ron.

Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.

\- Queridos amigos, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... Os agradezco que hayáis venido...- dijo con profunda tristeza.

Hizo una floritura con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior.

Lo que vieron les pareció increíble, la mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra.

Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche, al respirar les salía humo de la boca, aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.

\- Oh…cuantos fantasmas…¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta? - propuso Harry, fascinado por ver a tantos fantasmas reunidos en el mismo sitio.

\- Cuidado, no vayas a atravesar a nadie - advirtió Ron, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile.

Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente. Harry no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin.

\- Oh, no…- dijo Hermione, parándose de repente. - Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle la Llorona. –

\- ¿Myrtle la Llorona? - le preguntó Harry con cara de curioso.

\- Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso…- dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Los lavabos? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Sí, no los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inundado. De todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar. – Dijo Hermione, estremeciéndose un poco.

\- ¡Comida! - exclamó Ron de repente.

Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. Se acercaron con entusiasmo, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados.

\- _Se ve…que estos fantasmas no han comido en años…-_ Pensó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa, a los demás les daba ganas de vomitar.

En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos, los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas, había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras.

 _Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,_

 _fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492._

Harry contempló, asombrado, que un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo.

\- ¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera? - le preguntó Harry.

\- Casi…- contestó con tristeza el fantasma, y se alejó sin rumbo.

\- Supongo que lo habrán dejado pudrirse para que tenga más sabor. - dijo Hermione con aire de entendida, tapándose la nariz e inclinándose para ver más de cerca el pastel de vísceras podrido.

\- Vámonos, me dan náuseas…- dijo Ron.

Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.

\- Ah, hola Peeves. - dijo Harry con una sonrisa leve, después de todo, el bromista y fastidioso poltergeist le había salvado de un castigo innecesario por parte de Filch.

A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el poltergeist no era ni gris ni transparente.

\- ¿Picáis? - invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.

\- _Vaya, míralo, cuando quiere puede ser amable…-_ Pensó Harry, asombrado por ver el lado amable del travieso Peeves.

\- No, gracias…- dijo Hermione.

\- Os he oído hablar de la pobre Myrtle…- dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos. - No has sido muy amable con la pobre Myrtle. ¡EH! ¡MYRTLE! –

\- _Ya se puso idiota, que decepción_ …- bufó Harry mentalmente.

\- No, Peeves, no le digas lo que he dicho, le afectará mucho… - susurró Hermione, desesperada. - No quise decir eso, no me importa que ella...Eh, hola, Myrtle…-

Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha.

\- _Nunca eh visto a una chica tan triste como ella_ …- Pensó Harry, mirando con algo de pena a la chica fantasma.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó enfurruñada.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos. - dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado. Myrtle sollozó.

\- Ahora mismo la señorita Granger estaba hablando de ti… - dijo Peeves a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente.

Harry no pudo evitar divertirse un poco con la tensión de la conversación, ¿porque será?

\- Sólo comentábamos...lo guapa que estás esta noche…- dijo Hermione, mirando a Peeves.

\- _Ah…vamos Hermione, bien se te podría haber ocurrido algo mejor…-_ Pensó Harry negando lentamente con la cabeza.

Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.

\- Te estás burlando de mí…- dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas.

\- No, lo digo en serio... ¿Verdad que estaba comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche? - dijo Hermione, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Harry y Ron.

\- Por supuesto…- Dijo Harry con tono suave.

\- ¡No me mintáis! - dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras Peeves, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes. - ¿Creéis que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste! –

\- Se te ha olvidado "la granos" - dijo Peeves al oído.

\- Peeves, eso no tiene gracia…- Dijo Harry con severidad.

Myrtle estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo. Peeves corrió detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuetes mohosos y gritándole…

\- ¡La granos! ¡La granos! – gritaba alegre el travieso poltergeist.

\- Vale, ahora Peeves vuelve a las andadas, genial…- bufó Harry molesto.

\- Oh, dios mío…- decía la castaña con tristeza.

Nick iba hacia ellos entre la multitud.

\- ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien? –

\- ¡Sí! – mintieron, aunque Harry se lo estaba pasando un poco bien.

\- Ha venido bastante gente, mi Desconsolada Viuda ha venido de Kent. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta. La orquesta, sin embargo, dejó de tocar en aquel mismo instante. - dijo con orgullo Nick.

Se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa.

\- Ya estamos…- dijo Nick con cierta amargura.

A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza.

\- Esos deben de ser los miembros del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza, o eso creo…- Dijo Harry mientras observaba como desfilaban.

Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose. Un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick, ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.

\- Supongo que ese debe de ser el tal Patrick…- supuso Harry.

\- ¡Nick! - dijo con voz ronca. - ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza? - Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick unas palmadas en el hombro.

\- Bienvenido, Patrick…- dijo Nick con frialdad.

\- ¡Vivos! - dijo sir Patrick, al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele. La gente se rio otra vez.

\- Muy divertido…- dijo Nick con voz apagada.

\- ¡No os preocupéis por Nick! - gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick. - ¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir...mirad el amigo...-

\- ¡Hmph! Se ve que usted no conoce la auténtica naturaleza de Sir Nicholas…- Empezó a hablar Harry.

\- ¿Eh? - Dijo la cabeza de sir Patrick.

\- Tal vez sea cierto que no tiene la cabeza completamente separada del cuerpo, pero justo esa es una de sus mayores virtudes…-

Todos tenían los ojos bien abiertos al oír a Harry.

\- ¿Una de sus mayores virtudes? ¿De qué le vale tener la cabeza casi decapitada? ¿Eh? – Preguntó Sir Patrick bufando.

\- Más de lo que cree, a diferencia de usted, que da risa con la cabeza rebotándole de un lado para otro, la de Sir Nicholas provoca terror entre aquellos que le ven con la cabeza pendiente de un hilo…mucho suelen huir despavoridos, les da pánico cuando hace eso. – Explicó Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Ah…pues…- Sir Patrick se quedó sin saber que responder. – ¡Ha! ¡Apuesto a que Nick te pidió que dijeras eso! –

\- Oh, ¿en serio lo cree? Es una pena, creía que a los fantasmas les caía de perlas aquellos que infligen miedo sobre los mortales… Sir Nicholas, me parece que Sir Patrick no sabe cómo valorar el talento de un fantasma decente, es una auténtica…decepción. – Dijo Harry, guiñándole el ojo a Nick.

\- Ah, es verdad, creo que me voy a olvidar de entran en ese tonto Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza, no merecen contar con mi talento. – Dijo Nick de brazos cruzados.

\- E…espera un momento Nicholas…- Dijo sir Patrick, Harry pudo notar que el fantasma tenía el tono de sus mejillas de un tono diferente.

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Tal vez…tal vez debamos reconsiderar…tu ingreso, bueno, ya sabes, si de verdad puedes hacer, eso…-

\- Estoy seguro que contar con Sir Nicholas os hará más populares, por lo menos con él, evitareis hacer el ridículo… – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Estas dentro del club! ¡Tú ganas Nicholas! – exclamó Sir Patrick con voz de decepción.

\- ¡HURRA! – exclamó Nick, más feliz que nunca.

\- Bueno, que tal si para comenzar jugamos a Cabeza Hockey, ¿qué me dices Nicholas? – propuso Patrick.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Mi primera actividad en el club! ¡Será un honor! –

\- Mi trabajo aquí está hecho…nos veremos después Nick. – Dijo Harry.

\- ¡Claro, y gracias por acudir a mi fiesta querido muchacho! ¡Nunca lo olvidaré! –

Y así, Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron fuera. Un minuto más tarde, se encontraban subiendo por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.

\- Has estado genial Harry, Nick nunca había podido entrar en ese club, y tú, ¡en una sola noche los has convencido! – exclamo Hermione, muy emocionada.

\- Os confieso que no tenía idea si mi actuación iba a resultar efectiva, pero al final, ha salido bien, después de todo. – Dijo el azabache sonriente.

\- Bueno, yo quiero ir al Gran Comedor, quizás aún quede pudín…- dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.

Y entonces Harry lo oyó. - _Desgarrar...Despedazar...Matar..._ –

Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído aquel día en que le propinó una brutal paliza a Draco Malfoy.

\- Harry, ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Es de nuevo esa voz… ¿podéis oírla? -

\- Nosotros no oímos nada, ¿no te estarás imaginando cosas? – preguntó Ron.

\- ¡No! Yo…lo escucho perfectamente. – dijo el azabache, moviendo la cabeza en distintas direcciones.

\- _Deseado... durante tanto tiempo...-_

\- De verdad…no podéis oír nada de nada? –

\- Vale, me estas asustando Harry...yo no oigo nada. – la castaña se estremeció.

\- Ni yo tampoco, para mí que estar en ese cumpleaños te ha dejado hecho polvo. – supuso el pelirrojo.

\- _Matar... Es la hora de matar_...-

\- _Esto no es posible…si ellos no pueden oírlo y yo sí, significa, que no es ninguna broma de Peeves como supuso Chloe._ – Pensó Harry, cada vez más contrariado.

La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba.

\- ¡Se mueve, es por aquí! - gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso, seguido de Hermione y Ron.

\- Harry, ¿qué estamos...? –

\- ¡Shhh! – mandó a callar el azabache.

Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz.

\- _huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!_ –

\- ¡Demonios! ¡No sé quién es! ¡Pero…va a matar a alguien! – gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de sus amigos, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos.

Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, Hermione y Ron lo seguían jadeando. El segundo piso estaba lleno de agua, como si las cañerías se hubieran roto. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.

\- Harry…¿qué pasa,? Dinos ya…- le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara. - Yo no oigo nada…-

Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor. - ¡Mirad! –

Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro, se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

 _LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA._

 _TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO._

\- ¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? - preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.

\- Oh no…es, la gata de Filch…la Señora Norris. – Dijo Harry señalando a la gata de Filch.

La Señora Norris, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.

\- Vámonos de aquí. – Dijo Ron con voz temblorosa.

\- No deberíamos intentar...- comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras.

\- Hacedme caso…mejor que no nos encuentren aquí…- insistió Ron.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.

La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. El trio de oro estaba solo, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.

De repente, una voz dijo…- ¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia! – Era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila.

Harry apretó los dientes con rabia al escucharle, tenía unas ganas horribles de lanzarse de nuevo contra él y desfigurarle el rostro. Hermione se percató y lo agarró de la mano para que no hiciese nada tonto.

\- ¡Tú eres idiota! ¿¡Te tomas a guasa esto Draco!? – Preguntó una voz mandona, era la de Chloe, quien también se puso en primera fila para gritarle a su hermano de Slytherin.

\- ¡Tu cállate traidora! – gritó el rubio, molesto.

\- Ya, lo que tú digas, memo…- Dijo ella en tono burlón.


	13. Ch25-26-Año II

Capítulo 25 – ¿Slytherin tiene un heredero?

\- ¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? ¿¡Qué pasa!? - Atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones. Vio a la Señora Norris y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara. - ¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿¡Qué le ha pasado a la Señora Norris!? - chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry. - ¡Tú! - chilló. - ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...! –

Harry no se movió, lo miraba fijamente. – _Intentaría explicar la situación, pero con lo asustado que está ahora, eso sería inútil…-_ Pensó el azabache.

\- ¡Argus! -

\- _Ah…justo a tiempo, Dumbledore._ – Dijo Harry mentalmente con una sonrisa, llegó el director.

Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. En unos segundos, pasó por delante del trio de oro y sacó a la Señora Norris de la argolla.

\- Ven conmigo, Argus. - dijo a Filch. - Vosotros también, Potter, Weasley y Granger. -

Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado. - Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras, puede disponer de él…-

\- Gracias, Gilderoy. - respondió Dumbledore.

\- _¡Hmph! Será una de las pocas cosas útiles que ha hecho este idiota…_ \- bufó Harry, molesto, bueno, él se pone así siempre que ve a Lockhart.

La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dumbledore a paso rápido, lo mismo hicieron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

Cuando entraron en el oscuro despacho de Lockhart, hubo gran revuelo en las paredes, Harry se dio cuenta de que algunas de las fotos de Lockhart se escondían de la vista, porque llevaban los rulos puestos.

\- _¡Ha! Tan inútiles como el original…-_ bufó de nuevo el azabache.

El Lockhart de carne y hueso encendió las velas de su mesa y se apartó. Dumbledore dejó a la Señora Norris sobre la pulida superficie y se puso a examinarla.

Dumbledore examinó el cuerpo de la Señora Norris de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos. La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión que reflejaba seriedad.

Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias. - Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte...quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contrahechizo que la habría salvado. –

Harry y sus amigos rodaron los ojos.

\- _Lo que yo digo, este tío es idiota…-_ bufó otra vez Harry.

Dumbledore murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la Señora Norris con su varita, pero no sucedió nada, parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.

\- Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uagadugú - dijo Lockhart. - Una serie de ataques. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediatamente. –

\- _Mira…haznos un favor a todos y cierra el pico._ \- Harry se cansaba de bufar.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó. - No está muerta, Argus…- dijo con cautela.

\- ¿Que no está muerta? - preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando por entre los dedos a la Señora Norris. - ¿Y por qué está rígida? –

\- La han petrificado. - explicó Dumbledore.

\- Ah, ya me parecía a mí...- dijo Lockhart.

\- Pero no podría decir como...-

\- ¡Pregúntele! - chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.

\- Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto. Es magia negra muy avanzada. - dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.

\- ¡Lo hizo él! - saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enrojeció. - ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Él encontró... en la conserjería... Sabe que soy, que soy un...- Filch hacía unos gestos horribles.

\- Ah…el colegio entero sabe ya a estas alturas que usted es un Squib, ¿porque si no usted limpia utilizando métodos muggles? – Dijo Harry de brazos cruzados.

Filch parecía que iba a tropezar y caerse.

\- Y ahora permítame decirle, que yo, no, eh, tocado, a la Señora Norris…- dijo Harry, ya molesto de ver como todos lo miraban.

\- ¡Mentira! - gruñó Filch.

\- Si se me permite hablar, señor director, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado, en el momento menos oportuno…- Decía Snape.

Harry, Hermione y Ron lo observaban con sorpresa.

Tras una pausa breve, Snape siguió hablando. - Sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas. ¿Por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween? –

\- Gracias por preguntarme profesor, eh aquí mis motivos…- Harry hizo una pausa antes de explicarse. – La semana pasada le prometí a Sir Nicholas que acudiría a su cumpleaños de muerte, que coincide con el día de hoy…él nos invitó a mí y a mis amigos, por lo que acudimos sin falta. Al acabar la fiesta, estábamos agotados, por lo que en vez de ir al Gran Comedor decidimos regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos al segundo piso, escuchamos el flujo del agua…- el azabache suspiró antes de seguir. - Una vez más, mi curiosidad por enterarme de la situación se puso en mi contra, ya que me aventuré a averiguar, que sucedía…-

Los profesores escuchaban atentamente a Harry, mientras que sus amigos lo miraban perplejos.

\- Mis amigos me siguieron, todo el segundo piso, como pudisteis ver, estaba inundado. Cuando doblamos la esquina del ultimo corredor, nos encontramos a la Señora Norris, colgada y petrificada, además de la inscripción en el muro. Es tal y como dice el profesor Snape, simplemente nos encontrábamos en el lugar menos adecuado…en el momento menos oportuno…- finalizó Harry, con bastante tranquilidad.

Los profesores intercambiaron unas miradas, asombrados por como el azabache podía conservar la calma en momentos tan tensos como el actual.

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro…Potter? – Preguntó finalmente Severus.

\- Por supuesto, si necesitan a alguien que corroboré mis palabras, podéis preguntar a Sir Nicholas o a cualquier fantasma que veáis en el castillo, incluso a Peeves, él también estaba en la fiesta. – Dijo el azabache con tranquilidad.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, hasta que Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

\- Bien, parece que todo está aclarado, ¿Alguien duda de Harry? – preguntó el director con un brillo en sus ojos.

Los profesores negaron con la cabeza, todos ellos creyeron a Harry, pero Filch no.

\- ¡Han petrificado a mi gata! – gritó. Tenía los ojos desorbitados. - ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables! –

Harry rodó los ojos. – _Probemos con un botellazo en todo el cabezón…-_

\- Podremos curarla, Argus. - dijo Dumbledore con paciencia. - La señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que revivir a la Señora Norris.

\- La haré yo. - acometió Lockhart. - Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido. –

\- Limítese a su labor profesor Lockhart, si mal no recuerdo, el experto en pociones de esta escuela es el profesor Snape…- Dijo Harry mirando con frialdad a Lockhart.

Lockhart se estremeció un poco al ver el rostro de Harry, mientras que Snape escobaza una sonrisa ligera.

Se fueron deprisa, pero sin correr, cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Harry miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos.

\- Harry, ¿porque…no les contaste lo de, la voz? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- Ah, ¿Creéis que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí? – Preguntó Harry, algo más relajado

\- No. - dijo Ron sin dudar.

\- Exacto, pensarían que estoy chiflado o algo así…- resopló el azabache.

\- Oír voces que nadie más puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos…- dijo Hermione, un poco asustada.

\- Eso lo sé muy bien, os aseguro que es la primera vez que me pasa esto…hm…me parece que tenemos un nuevo misterio por resolver entre manos chicos. – Dijo Harry con cara de pensativo. – En el muro ponía "La cámara ha sido abierta", ¿cuál será su significado? –

\- Me suena de algo…- dijo Ron despacio. - Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...a lo mejor fue Bill. –

\- Por cierto, ¿alguien me puede explicar que rayos es un Squib? – Preguntó Hermione, esa duda seguía rodando por su cabeza desde hace buen rato.

Para sorpresa de la castaña, Harry y Ron se pusieron a reír.

\- Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente... pero tal como es Filch...Un Squib es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario, a los magos hijos de familia muggle, sólo que los Squibs son casos muy raros. - Dijo Ron sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Eso mismo os iba a contar yo la semana pasada, pero me parece que con tantas cosas en la cabeza me había olvidado, bueno, en cualquier caso, eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes, no por nada es el celador gruñón. – comentó Harry divertido.

De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj.

\- Es medianoche, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya seguiremos discutiendo sobre esto mañana. – Dijo Hermione.

Y los tres regresaron a la Sala Común, donde ya no había nadie, pues todos estaba dormidos.

Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la Señora Norris. Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Harry le había visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el "Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower", pero no había servido de nada, las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día.

\- _Vaya, definitivamente los Squibs no están hechos para usar magia, en fin…-_ pensó el azabache.

Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como "respirar demasiado fuerte" o "estar contento".

 _\- Tampoco es muy extraño, total, se pasa año tras año buscando escusas para tocar las narices a los estudiantes, típico del celador gruñón…_ \- bufó Harry.

Ginny parecía muy afectada por el destino de la Señora Norris. Según Ron, era una gran amante de los gatos.

\- Pero si no conocías a la Señora Norris. - le dijo Ron para animarla. - La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella. –

\- ¡Ron! ¡Eres un insensible! ¿¡Cómo puedes decirle algo así!? – chilló Chloe enfadada, ella estaba esos días al pendiente de Ginny, quien se puso pálida.

Ron bufó molesto. – Vaaaaaale, bueno, como iba diciendo, cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts, atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiempo a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. -

Chloe fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada, eso hizo que se estremeciera.

\- Es broma...- Dijo rápidamente Ron.

Por su parte, Harry y Hermione se pasaban esos días, haciendo deberes, practicando magia y, pateando la biblioteca en búsqueda de algún libró que les hable sobre la Cámara de los Secretos.

Ron estaba molesto porque el aún no había acabado sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. El profesor Binns les había mandado un trabajo de un metro de largo sobre "La Asamblea Medieval de Magos de Europa".

\- Maldita sea, no puede ser, ¡todavía me quedan veinte centímetros! - dijo furioso Ron soltando el pergamino, que recuperó su forma de rollo. – Y vosotros habéis hecho más de metro y medio con letra pequeña…- bufo el pelirrojo molesto.

\- Ya deja de quejarte, tenemos otras preocupaciones en mente…- Dijo Harry de brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Cómo qué? –

\- Pues, ¿cómo averiguar más sobre la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos? – Dijo Hermione bufando, con los brazos en jarra.

\- Exacto, lo malo es que no queda ni uno de los ejemplares de "Hogwarts: Una historia" que había en el colegio, se los han llevado todos, y para colmo, ni Hermione ni yo trajimos nuestras copias del libro, estúpidos libros de Lockhart…- Dijo Harry molesto.

\- Hermione, déjame leer tu trabajo…- le pidió Ron desesperado, mirando el reloj.

\- No, no quiero. - dijo Hermione, repentinamente severa. - Has tenido diez días para acabarlo. -

\- Sólo me faltan seis centímetros, vamos Harry, quizás tu…- decía el pelirrojo, rezando porque su mejor amigo le echase un cable.

\- Bueno, si te hubieras acordado de preguntarme hace unos días tal vez…- decía Harry en tono divertido. – _En realidad me gustaría echarle un cable, pero si lo hago probablemente Hermione se enfade conmigo._ – pensó detenidamente.

Sonó la campana, los tres se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia, con Ron refunfuñando, mientras que Harry y Hermione rodaban los ojos, por los descuidos de su amigo pelirrojo.

Aquel día fue igual que cualquier otro, el profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entrado en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse.

Harry, como siempre, hacía grandes esfuerzos por prestar atención, y eso, que se tomó medio litro de café antes de acudir a clase. Binns llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió algo insólito, Hermione alzó la mano.

El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una sobre la "Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289", pareció sorprendido.

\- ¿Señorita...? –

\- Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos - dijo Hermione con voz clara.

\- _¡Claro! ¿¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!? Quien mejor para hablarnos del tema de la Cámara que el profesor de Historia de la Magia, brillante Hermione, ¡brillante!_ – Pensó Harry, muy feliz, y esperando ansioso a oír el relato.

Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respingo. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa.

El profesor Binns parpadeó. - Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia…- dijo con su voz seca, jadeante. - Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. –

Entonces, Harry se puso en pie. – Le ruego que disculpe mi interrupción profesor Binns, pero normalmente, las leyendas tienen como base un fundamento real…- Dijo Harry con la máxima educación posible. Hermione le sonrío contenta.

El profesor Binns miraba a ambos con tal estupor, que el azabache adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nunca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto.

\- Veamos…- dijo lentamente el profesor Binns - Sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que ustedes me preguntan es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda. –

\- Pues los demás no piensan igual, profesor…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns, éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él, lo cual, le dejó bien sorprendido.

\- Muy bien…dijo despacio. - Veamos...la Cámara de los Secretos...Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.

Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó.

\- Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio. -

El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca. - Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores. Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia. –

\- _En otras palabras, Slytherin era el que más obsesionado estaba con la idea de excluir a aquellos con sangre muggle del uso de la magia…-_ Pensó Harry, sacando conclusiones.

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara.

El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto. - Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe, es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos. –

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano. - Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir "el horror que contiene" la cámara? –

\- Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin…- explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.

La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.

\- Pero ya les digo que no existe…- añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes. - No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo. –

\- Pero, profesor…- comentó Seamus Finnigan. - Si sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no? –

\- Tonterías, O'Flaherty. - repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado. - Si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado...-

\- Pero, profesor. - Intervino Parvati Patil. - Probablemente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla...-

\- El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Patati - le interrumpió el profesor Binns. - Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore... –

\- Pfff…Patati…- murmuró Harry, intentando no partirse de risa.

\- Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slytherin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría... - apuntó Dean Thomas, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.

\- ¡Ya basta! - dijo bruscamente. - ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin construyera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por favor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y comprobables.

Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual.

\- _Hm…para una vez que el profesor Binns nos cuenta algo tan interesante…-_ bufó Harry molesto, y preparado para atragantarse con más historia.

Un poco mas tarde…-

\- Ya sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y retorcido. - dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione, mientras se abrían camino por los abarrotados corredores al término de las clases, para dejar las bolsas en la habitación antes de ir a cenar. - Pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera sido él quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre. No me quedaría en su casa, aunque me pagaran. Sinceramente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera querido mandarme a Slytherin, yo me habría vuelto derecho a casa en el tren. -

Harry se río. – Bueno, en realidad Ronald, dudo mucho que Salazar haya sido el único mago con esa mentalidad en aquella época. Según la historia, en su época los muggles se esforzaban por erradicar a las personas mágicas, porque nos tenían miedo, eh de ahí que algunos magos tengan una mala visión hacia los nacidos de muggles, Slytherin no quería que ellos se introdujeran en el mundo de la magia, por el odio y el desprecio que sentía hacia ellos. Es una pena en realidad, la casa de Slytherin tiene buenos puntos en cuestión de valores, pero con la cantidad de magos oscuros que han salido de su casa, es obvio que se ha ganado a pulso una mala reputación…- comentó el azabache.

\- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Ron, si algo eh llegado a comprender en lo poco que llevo en Hogwarts, es que la casa no juzga la personalidad del mago, son las acciones lo que justifican como somos, podemos tener valores variados, eso es innegable, pero al final, nuestras acciones hablarán por nosotros, por si solas…Tengo una mínima esperanza de llegar a ver salir de Slytherin a personas de bien…- Dijo Harry con seriedad. – También se puede aplicar esta teoría con las familias, o los conocimientos que posee la persona…-

Hermione parecía emocionada con las palabras de Harry. – Guau…eso ha sido extraordinario Harry, ¿Cuando fue que maduraste? –

\- En realidad, dudo mucho que haya madurado aún, todavía me queda una juventud que vivir…- dijo Harry, ahora riendo.

\- ¿Creéis que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —preguntó Ron.

\- No lo sé. – respondió Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo. - Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la Señora Norris, y eso me hace sospechar que quienquiera que la atacase no debía de ser...bueno...humano. –

\- Si…debe de tratarse de alguna criatura o animal monstruoso, pero saber que o quien fue, la respuesta aún no la tenemos a nuestro alcance me temo…- dijo Harry.

Al doblar la esquina se encontraron en un extremo del mismo corredor en que había tenido lugar la agresión, se detuvieron y miraron. El lugar estaba tal como lo habían encontrado aquella noche, salvo que ningún gato tieso colgaba de la argolla en que se fijaba la antorcha, y que había una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje "La cámara ha sido abierta".

\- Aquí es donde Filch ha estado haciendo guardia. - dijo Ron.

Se miraron unos a otros, el corredor se encontraba desierto.

\- Quizás sea un buen momento para analizar la escena del crimen…- comentó Harry con interés. – Hm…que raro, esto está chamuscado…aquí, y aquí…-

\- ¡Ven y mira esto! Es extraño. - dijo Hermione.

El azabache se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared. Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pequeña grieta en el cristal. Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo habían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.

\- ¿Habíais visto alguna vez que las arañas se comportaran así? - preguntó Hermione, perpleja.

\- Para nada, nunca eh visto este comportamiento entre ellas… ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron? - Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo.

Ron había retrocedido y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo malo Ron? Estas temblando. - le preguntó Harry.

\- No...no me gustan...las arañas… - dijo Ron, nervioso.

\- No lo sabía. - dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron. – Pero que raro, has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Pociones, ni una vez te hemos visto así. -

\- Si están muertas no me importa…- explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana. - No soporto la manera en que se mueven. –

Hermione soltó una risita tonta.

\- Vamos Hermione, no tiene gracia. - Le replicó Harry a la castaña en tono suave.

\- ¡Eso! - dijo Ron impetuosamente. - Si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi... mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y asquerosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y... -

\- Es suficiente Ronald, puedes ahorrarte las anécdotas privadas para otro día. ¿Recordáis toda aquella agua en el suelo? ¿De dónde vendría? Alguien ha pasado la fregona... – Dijo Harry.

\- Estaba por aquí…- dijo Ron, recobrándose y caminando unos pasos más allá de la silla de Filch para indicárselo. - A la altura de esta puerta. –

Asió el pomo metálico de la puerta, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado.

\- ¿Y ahora qué pasa? - preguntó Harry con algo de impaciencia.

\- ¡No puedo entrar ahí! - dijo Ron bruscamente. - Es un aseo de chicas…-

\- Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro. - dijo Hermione, poniéndose derecha y acercándose. - Aquí es donde está Myrtle la Llorona. Venga, echemos un vistazo. –

\- _Bien, quizás ella pueda contarnos algo, en caso de que estuviera aquí aquel día_. – Pensó Harry.

Y sin hacer caso del letrero de "No funciona", Hermione abrió la puerta. Era el cuarto de baño más triste y deprimente en el que Harry había puesto los pies.

Debajo de un espejo grande, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de piedra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se consumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes estaban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.

\- Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal? – Dijo Hermione, saludando a Myrtle.

Harry y Ron se acercaron a ver, Myrtle la Llorona estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la barbilla.

\- Esto es un aseo de chicas - dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron. - Y ellos no son chicas. –

\- Eso es evidente Myrtle, hemos venido hasta aquí porque queríamos preguntarte algo. – Se explicó Harry, tan tranquilo como siempre.

\- ¿Y qué queríais preguntarme? – Preguntó la fantasma con tristeza.

\- ¿Viste a alguien por aquí aquella noche? - le preguntó Harry.

\- No me fijé. - dijo Myrtle con afectación. - Me dolió tanto lo que dijo Peeves, que vine aquí e intenté suicidarme. Luego, claro, recordé que estoy...que estoy...-

\- Muerta, ya…- dijo Ron, con la intención de ayudar.

Myrtle sollozó trágicamente, se elevó en el aire, se volvió, se sumergió de cabeza en la taza del retrete, salpicándoles, y desapareció de la vista. A juzgar por la procedencia de sus sollozos ahogados, debía de estar en algún lugar del sifón.

Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta, repentinamente, el azabache le dio un golpe en la nuca a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Oye! ¿¡Y eso por qué!? – se quejó el pelirrojo.

\- Porque eres un insensible de las narices, deberías aprender a escoger mejor las palabras Ron. ¡Tch! Genial…ahora nos quedamos sin testimonio, maldita sea…- bufó Harry fastidiado, negando con la cabeza, mientras que Ron se frotaba la nuca.

Hermione, que ya estaba harta, se encogió de hombros. - Tratándose de Myrtle, esto es casi estar alegre. Bueno, vámonos...-

Harry acababa de cerrar la puerta a los sollozos gorjeantes de Myrtle, cuando una potente voz les hizo dar un respingo a los tres.

\- ¡RON! –

Percy Weasley, con su resplandeciente insignia de prefecto, se había detenido al final de las escaleras, con una expresión de susto en la cara.

\- ¡Esos son los aseos de las chicas! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – gritó el prefecto Weasley.

\- Sólo echaba un vistazo. - dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. - Buscando pistas, ya sabes…-

\- _Oh…va a estallar, vaya, me recuerda un poco a la señora Weasley…_ \- Pensó el azabache.

\- Marchaos...fuera...de aquí...- dijo, caminando hacia ellos con paso firme y agitando los brazos para echarlos. - ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que podría parecer, volver a este lugar mientras todos están cenando? –

\- ¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí? - repuso Ron acaloradamente, parándose de pronto y enfrentándose a Percy. - ¡Escucha, nosotros no le hemos tocado un pelo a ese gato, si es eso lo que piensas! –

\- Eso es lo que dije a Ginny. - dijo Percy con contundencia. - Pero ella todavía cree que te van a expulsar. No la he visto nunca tan afectada, llorando amargamente, podrías pensar un poco en ella y, además, todos los de primero están asustados. –

\- A ti no te preocupa Ginny. - replicó Ron, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas. - A ti sólo te preocupa que yo eche a perder tus posibilidades de ser Representante del Colegio…-

\- ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! - dijo Percy secamente, llevándose una mano a su insignia de prefecto. - ¡Y espero que esto te enseñe la lección! ¡Se acabó el hacer de detective, o de lo contrario escribiré a mamá! –

Y se marchó con el paso firme y la nuca tan colorada como las orejas de Ron, sus amigos miraban con rostros serios a Percy.

Aquella noche, en la sala común, Harry y sus amigos escogieron los asientos más alejados del de Percy. Ron estaba todavía de muy mal humor y seguía emborronando sus deberes de Encantamientos.

\- Pero, ¿quién podría ser? - dijo Hermione con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo. - ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los Squibs y los de familia muggle? –

Harry se puso a pensar, y se le vino un nombre desagradable a la cabeza. – Bueno, si te refieres a Draco Malfoy…-

\- ¡Naturalmente! - exclamó Ron. - Ya lo oísteis, "¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!". Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él... –

\- ¿Draco Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin? - dijo escépticamente Hermione.

\- Hm…fíjate en su familia. - dijo Harry, cerrando sus libros. – Todos, bueno, a excepción de Chloe, han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podría perfectamente ser descendiente del mismo Slytherin, su padre es un ser malévolo, aunque me temo que Chloe se niega a verlo de ese modo…-

\- ¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos! - dijo Ron. - Pasándosela de padres a hijos...-

\- Bueno. - dijo cautamente Hermione. - Supongo que puede ser. –

\- Pero, ¿cómo podríamos demostrarlo? - preguntó Harry, en tono de misterio.

\- Habría una manera…- dijo Hermione hablando despacio, bajando aún más la voz y echando una fugaz mirada a Percy. - Por supuesto, sería difícil, y peligroso, muy peligroso…Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta normas del colegio. –

\- Si, dentro de un mes más o menos, te parece que podrías empezar a explicárnoslo, háznoslo saber, ¿vale? - dijo Ron, airado.

\- De acuerdo…- repuso fríamente Hermione. - Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros. –

Harry se puso a pensar. – _¿Cómo podríamos hacerle las preguntas sin levantar sospechas? Tendríamos que hacernos pasar por alguien cercano a él…suplantar a alguien de su confianza…-_ De repente, a Harry se le encendió la varita. - ¡Eso es! –

\- ¿Que? Oh venga, siempre estas igual, a ver, ¿qué tienes en mente Harry? – Preguntó Ron impaciente.

\- Creo que Hermione nos está sugiriendo utilizar la poción Multijugos, ¿me equivoco? – Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, me has vuelto a pillar, eso es exactamente en lo que pensaba. – Dijo la castaña sonriente. - Snape lo mencionó hace unos días en clase, ¿te acuerdas? –

\- Por supuesto, y de hecho...- Ahora Harry sacó su sonrisa orgullosa. – Cuento con la receta y los pasos a seguir…-

Ante esto, Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, mientras que Ron parecía cada vez más extrañado.

\- ¿¡Lo dices en serio!? ¿¡Pero cómo!? – preguntó Hermione con tono de sorpresa.

\- Las vacaciones en el Callejón Diagon dan para mucho, más de los que te puedes imaginar…- Dijo el azabache sonriente. - Resulta que encontré la receta y los pasos en mi libro de pociones avanzadas. -

\- ¡Eso es excelente Harry! – chilló Hermione emocionada, dando un saltito.

\- Eh, un momento, ¿no me vais a contar para que sirve esa dichosa poción? – bufó Ron molesto.

\- La poción Multijugos es una poción muy complicada, que permite al bebedor tomar la forma de otra persona. Podríamos usarla para suplantar a unos estudiantes de Slytherin que sean de la confianza de Malfoy, nadie nos reconocería. Seguramente él nos dirá algo, lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello en la sala común de Slytherin, como si no lo conociera…- explicó Harry gruñendo ante lo último.

\- Esto del multijugos me parece un poco peligroso. - dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en tres de Slytherin? –

\- El efecto se pasa después de un rato… - resopló Hermione.

\- Así es Hermione, lo mejor de todo es que contamos con la receta y las instrucciones en nuestro poder, aunque no llegué a elaborarla aún, no me dio tiempo, esta es una buena excusa para prepararla. – Dijo Harry con entusiasmo. - Sin embargo, si vamos a hacer esto, aún necesitamos contar con algunos ingredientes, los cuales, sé muy bien a quienes podemos acudir para que nos lo aporten…-

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quiénes son si se puede saber? – preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Pues Fred y George. – respondió el azabache sonriente.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Ellos tienen muchos ingredientes para pociones en su tienda! – dijo Ron emocionado. – Además de proveedores bastante fiables, o eso dicen ellos. -

\- Es mejor que husmear en los aposentos del profesor Snape, hablaré con los gemelos más tarde para conseguir los ingredientes. – Dijo Harry. - Mientras tanto, os pido a ambos que busquéis un sitio adecuado donde poder elaborar la poción sin levantar sospechas, ¿habéis comprendido? –

Hermione y Ron asintieron. Con el plan en marcha, Harry se fue a buscar a Fred y George para hacer su pedido.

Capítulo 26 – ¡Ni una Bludger me detendrá!

Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cornualles, el profesor Lockhart no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos. Por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alumnos pasajes de sus libros, y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía.

Harry no tuvo más remedio que acudir a sus clases a regañadientes, ya que Hermione lo arrastraba hasta allí, tan pronto como estas concluían, el azabache salía disparado del aula para que Lockhart no le dijera nada de nada.

\- _Es peor que un chicle en el zapato…-_ bufó Harry, molesto por no tener una clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras decente.

Hermione sugirió a Harry usar el baño de Myrtle la Llorona como escondite para elaborar la poción Multijugos. Harry le entregó a Hermione la hoja que contenía los ingredientes y los pasos a seguir para preparar la poción, además, si cualquiera de ellos estaba demasiado ocupado, uno u otro se encargaría se seguir con la elaboración.

\- ¿Conseguiste los ingredientes Harry? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- Por supuesto, Fred y George son unas hachas, además, al ser yo quien pide el encargo, no hacen demasiadas preguntas. _Bueno, eso, y que les pago bien…–_ Comentó Harry sonriente.

\- Normal, eres su cliente número uno. – Bufó Ron divertido.

\- Lo que sea, sin embargo, hay un último ingrediente que es esencial, el cual se aplica al final de todo. – Dijo en tono serio el azabache, Hermione asintió, corroborando lo dicho.

\- ¿Ingrediente especial? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Así es Ron, necesitamos una muestra de ADN de la persona a la que vayamos a suplantar. - Comentó Hermione, en la vida se la había visto tan excitada con un experimento.

\- ¿ADN? Espera, creo que sé, que es eso…tú quieres algo de los que vamos a suplantar…Aggg…que quieres que consigamos, ¿uñas de los pies? – preguntó Ron, asqueado.

Harry y Hermione hicieron muecas de asco.

\- ¡Claro que no bobo! - exclamó Hermione. - Yo creo que con un pelo es más que suficiente. –

\- Exacto, pero por ahora eso es irrelevante, lo primero que debemos hacer es comenzar a elaborar la poción, en esta hoja contamos con todos los pasos a seguir. – Dijo Harry, entregándole la hoja de vuelta a Hermione. - Lo más importante es tenerla lista en un mes. –

\- ¿Un mes? Pero Harry, ¡En ese tiempo, Malfoy puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de muggles! – Exclamó el pelirrojo, muy preocupado.

\- Lo se querido amigo, pero ahora mismo es nuestro mejor plan, reza…porque funcione…- Dijo Harry con frialdad. – A veces me pregunto qué haríamos sin Hermione...no cabe duda de que has tenido una idea más que ingeniosa. – Dijo con una sonrisa dirigida a la castaña.

Hermione se sonrojó. – Bueno, siempre intento encontrar las mejores soluciones posibles…por otra parte…¡Será fascinante hacer esta poción! – chilló excitada.

\- Hm…Oye Harry, ¿y si mañana intentas tirarle de la escoba? – sugirió Ron, a lo que Harry lo miró con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¡Ron! ¡No le des ideas! ¡Harry lleva tiempo esperando el partido de mañana! – Exclamó Hermione alterada, ahora dirigiendo su mirada a Harry. – Y Harry, te lo suplico, no cometas ninguna locura, no merece la pena…-

\- ¡Hmph! No necesito cargarme a Malfoy para sentirme mejor, me basta…con darle la mayor de las humillaciones, dejándolo en ridículo en el escenario de batalla. ¡SI! ¡APLASTARÉ A SLYTHERIN! – gritó Harry con emoción.

Hermione bufó divertida, mientras que Ron tenía ganas de ponerse a bailar.

Harry se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de Quidditch.

\- _Primero atraparé la Snitch, después se las restregaré a esas serpientes en la cara, luego bailaré claqué sobre mi escoba, les gritaré "¡Yo soy la leche!", y luego…-_ Pensaba Harry, riéndose sin parar, impaciente por darle su merecido a esas víboras de Slytherin.

Después de estar tumbado media hora riéndose como tonto, se levantó, se vistió y bajó temprano a desayunar. Allí encontró al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, apiñado en torno a la gran mesa vacía. Todos estaban nerviosos y apenas hablaban, mientras que Wood, su gran capitán, estaba tan ansioso por jugar como él.

\- ¡Hoy es el día Harry, hoy vamos a poner de rodillas a esas odiosas serpientes! –

\- ¡Si! ¡Ahora sabrán lo que es bueno! –

Buscador y guardián chocaron los puños, mientras que el resto del equipo rodaba los ojos, siempre es lo mismo con esos dos.

Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en pleno empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de Quidditch. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. Cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, Ron y Hermione se acercaron corriendo a desearle buena suerte.

\- ¡Machácales Harry! – exclamó el pelirrojo con el puño al aire.

\- ¡Lo haré Ron! ¡Tenlo por seguro! – respondió con decisión el azabache.

\- Harry, ten mucho cuidado…- Dijo Hermione con cara de preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, todo marchará a la perfección…- Dijo Harry, sujetándole las manos y mostrándole los ojos brillosos, llenos de confianza a Hermione, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.

\- Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que nosotros, eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas, hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstancias climatológicas…-

\- ¡Y tanto! - murmuró George Weasley. - No me he secado del todo desde agosto…-

\- ¡Y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo! – exclamó Wood.

Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se volvió a Harry. - Es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tienes que coger la Snitch antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, ¡porque hoy tenemos que ganar! –

\- ¡SI! – rugió Harry con decisión, se puso en pie y se giró para mirar a todo el equipo con un brillo en sus ojos. – ¡Ahora saldremos allí y les ofreceremos un gran despliegue de talento y voluntad, demostrémosles a esas serpientes quienes mandan aquí! -

El equipo entero siempre se sorprendía al ver como Harry salía al campo, decidido y valiente, allí estaba el para guiarles hacia la victoria.

Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo, eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos.

Por su parte, la afición de Gryffindor ya habían puesto en marcha la nueva pancarta dedicada a la estrella del equipo, con el nombre "Emperador Potter".

Harry miró la pancarta frunciendo en entrecejo con una sonrisa nerviosa. – _Pero eso ya es exagerado, tampoco me interesa dominar un imperio, si, mejor está coleccionar títulos…_ \- pensó el azabache.

La señora Hooch, que era la profesora de Quidditch, hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario.

\- Cuando toque el silbato. - dijo la señora Hooch. - tres...dos...uno...-

Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoyaba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la Snitch.

\- ¿¡Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada!? - le gritó Malfoy, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle la velocidad de su escoba.

\- ¡Hmph! Idiota...¿¡eh!? - Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar.

En aquel preciso instante iba hacia él una bludger negra y pesada. Faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó.

\- ¡Por qué poco, Harry! - le dijo George, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la bludger contra Slytherin.

Harry vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la bludger dirigiéndola hacia Adrian Pucey, pero la bludger cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry.

\- _Hm…que raro._ – se preguntaba Harry en referencia a aquella bludger.

Harry descendió rápidamente para evitarla, y George logró golpearla fuerte contra Malfoy. Una vez más, la bludger viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harry.

El azabache aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo, oía a la bludger silbar a su lado.

\- _Vale, ¡esto no es normal! Se supone que las Bludgers no se limitan a un solo jugador, por cierto, ¿¡porque a mi precisamente!?_ – Pensaba Harry, tratando de encontrar una explicación a esta situación.

Fred Weasley aguardaba en el otro extremo. Harry se agachó para que Fred golpeara la bludger con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Ya está! - gritó Fred contento, pero se equivocaba.

Como si fuera atraída magnéticamente por Harry, la bludger volvió a perseguirlo.

\- _¡No soy un estúpido imán de Bludgers! ¡Rayos!_ –Harry se vio obligado a alejarse a toda velocidad.

Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas gotas en la cara. No tuvo ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista.

\- ¡Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero! –

\- _¿¡Que!? ¡Demonios, tengo que encontrar y atrapar la Snitch! ¡Pero esta condenada bludger no me deja en paz!_ – Pensaba Harry molesto.

La bludger loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. Fred y George se acercaban tanto a él, uno a cada lado, que Harry no podía ver otra cosa que sus brazos, que se agitaban sin cesar, y le resultaba imposible buscar la Snitch, y no digamos atraparla.

\- ¡Alguien...está...manipulando...esta...bludger! - gruñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra Harry.

\- ¡Hay que detener el juego! - dijo George, intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la bludger le partiera la nariz a Harry.

Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato, Harry, Fred y George bajaron al césped, todavía tratando de evitar la bludger loca.

\- ¿¡Qué ocurre!? - preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba. - ¡Nos están haciendo papilla! Fred, George, ¿¡dónde estabais cuando la bludger le impidió marcar a Angelina!? –

\- ¡Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra bludger matara a Harry! - dijo George enfadado. - Alguien la ha manipulado...no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo. –

\- Pero las bludger han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrenamiento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada...- dijo Wood, perplejo.

Harry finalmente estalló. – ¡Bueno, ya es suficiente! –

Los jugadores de Gryffindor giraron sus cabezas para mirar a Harry.

\- ¡Una bludger loca no me va a privar de dejar en ridículo a esos idiotas de verde! Fred, George, ustedes limítense a proteger a las cazadoras, dejad que yo mismo me las arregle con esa bludger…- "Ordenó" Harry fulminando a la bludger con la mirada.

\- ¡No seas tonto! - dijo Fred. - ¡Te partirá en dos! –

Wood tan pronto miraba a Harry como a los Weasley.

\- ¡Oliver, esto es una locura! - dijo Alicia Spinnet enfadada. - ¡No puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la bludger, esto hay que investigarlo! –

\- ¡SILENCIO! ¡NO VAMOS A PERDER POR UNA ESTUPIDA BLUDGER! – rugió Harry enfadado. - ¡Oliver, quedamos en que les daríamos una lección a esos payasos, ahora indica al equipo que me dejen solo contra la bludger! –

\- ¡Esto es culpa tuya! - dijo George a Wood, enfadado. – "¡Atrapa la Snitch o muere en el intento!" ¡Qué idiotez decir eso! –

Llegó la señora Hooch. - ¿Listos para seguir? - preguntó a Wood.

Wood contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry.

\- Bien. – dijo. - Fred y George, ya lo habéis oído...dejad que se enfrente él solo a la bludger. – ahora se giró hacia Harry. – Este partido está en tus manos Harry…-

Harry asintió con una expresión de seriedad y enfado. – Ni una bludger me detendrá…- susurró entre dientes, con una mirada desafieante.

La lluvia volvió a arreciar, al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo propulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó tras él el zumbido de la bludger. Harry ascendió más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Tú solo sígueme a mí! – gruñó Harry.

\- ¿¡Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter!? - le gritó Malfoy.

En el momento en que Harry dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de odio, vio la dorada Snitch. Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy...pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto.

Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció suspendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad, para que éste no mirase hacia arriba y descubriera la Snitch.

De repente, la bludger lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió que le había roto el brazo. Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la lluvia, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte. La bludger volvió para atacarle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara.

\- No…voy… ¡A PERDER! – gritó Harry con dolor y rabia.

Se dirigió hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Malfoy abría los ojos aterrorizado, pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry.

El azabache se soltó finalmente de la escoba e hizo un esfuerzo para coger la Snitch. Sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría Snitch, pero sólo se sujetaba a la escoba con las piernas, y la multitud, abajo, profirió gritos cuando Harry empezó a caer, intentando no perder el conocimiento.

Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió rodando, ya sin la escoba. El brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño, sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la Snitch que tenía en su mano buena.

Harry soltó una carcajada leve. – Chúpense está serpientes…- susurró entre risas dolorosas. – hemos…ganado…- Y el azabache se desmayó, escuchando, entre la multitud, un gritó en especial, el de su mejor amiga, Hermione.

Cuando volvió en sí, todavía estaba tendido en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Alguien se inclinaba sobre él, vio brillar unos dientes.

\- ¡Oh, no, usted no! – exclamó Harry con dificultad.

\- No sabe lo que dice. - explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Gryffindor que se agolpaba alrededor. - Que nadie se preocupe, voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.

\- ¡No! me gusta como está, gracias…- dijo Harry, intentó sentarse, pero el dolor era terrible.

Oyó cerca un "¡clic!" que le resultó familiar. - ¡NO ME HAGAS FOTOS AHORA! – gritó el azabache, entre furioso y dolorido, a Colin.

\- Vuelve a tenderte, Harry. - dijo Lockhart, tranquilizador. - No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces. –

\- Preferiría ir a la enfermería…si…la señora Pomfrey me curará enseguida, lo sé…-

\- Así debería hacerse, profesor. - dijo Wood, lleno de barro y sin poder evitar sonreír, aunque su buscador estuviera herido. - Fabulosa jugada, Harry, realmente espectacular, la mejor que hayas hecho nunca, yo diría. –

\- Gra…gracias capitán…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa, entre gemidos de dolor.

Por entre la selva de piernas que le rodeaba, Harry vio a Fred y George forcejeando para meter la bludger loca en una caja, todavía se resistía.

\- Apartaos. - dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade.

\- No...¡no! - dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry.

\- ¡Braquiam Emendo! – gritó Lockhart.

Harry notó una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos. Sentía como si el brazo se le desinflara, pero no se atrevía a mirar qué sucedía.

\- _Oh…no…no…esto no puede ser…verdad…-_ Pensaba Harry, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan asustado.

Había cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado, pero vio confirmarse sus más oscuros temores cuando la gente que había alrededor ahogó un grito y Colin Creevey empezó a sacar fotos como loco. El brazo ya no le dolía...pero tampoco le daba la sensación de que fuera un brazo.

\- _No…tengo…huesos en mi brazo_ …- pensó el azabache, palideciendo.

\- ¡Ah! - dijo Lockhart. - Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto, pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos, eso es lo que importa. Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, ¿pueden ayudarle? La señora Pomfrey podrá...esto...arreglarlo un poco…-

Hermione vio a Harry con la cara pálida, provocando en ella algo que no había sentido hasta ahora.

\- ¿¡PERO QUE LE A HECHO!? ¡LE A DEJADO SIN HUESOS! – gritó furiosa, entre lágrimas, parecía que tenía ganas de abofetear a Lockhart, afortunadamente para él, Chloe y Luna estaban allí, sujetándola para que no hiciera nada loco, menos en frente de tanta gente.

Al ponerse en pie, Harry se sintió extrañamente asimétrico. Armándose de valor, miró hacia su lado derecho, lo que vio casi le hace volver a desmayarse. Por el extremo de la manga de la túnica asomaba lo que parecía un grueso guante de goma de color carne, intentó mover los dedos, pero no le respondieron.

\- El muy idiota te ha dejado sin huesos, menos mal que Chloe y Lunática están aquí, Hermione parece que quiere dejarle una cara nueva…- le susurró Ron a Harry, haciendo que, por alguna extraña razón, se olvidara de que no tiene huesos en el brazo y sonriera.

A la señora Pomfrey aquello no le hizo gracia, cuando trajeron a Harry, estalló.

\- ¡Tendríais que haber venido enseguida aquí! - dijo hecha una furia, levantando el triste y mustio despojo de lo que, media hora antes, había sido un brazo en perfecto estado. - Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo...pero hacerlos crecer de nuevo...-

\- Pero…va a poder, ¿no? – Preguntó Hermione con la cara colorada y los ojos llorosos.

\- Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso…- dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey, dando un pijama a Harry. - Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche. –

Hermione aguardó al otro lado de la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Harry mientras Ron lo ayudaba a vestirse. Le llevó un buen rato embutir en la manga el brazo sin huesos, que parecía de goma.

\- Bueno, y ahora, que tienes que decir al respecto sobre Lockhart, ¿Hermione? – Preguntó Ron a través de la cortina mientras hacía pasar los dedos inanimados de Harry por el puño de la manga.

\- No quiero oír hablar más de ese idiota…- Dijo Hermione, muy enfadada. – Lo que ha hecho está completamente fuera de lugar, no se lo perdonaré…-

Harry no podía evitar sonreír, lo cual, sorprendió a sus amigos.

\- ¿Estas bien Harry? Cualquiera diría que no te quedaste sin huesos, ¿qué haces sonriendo? – Dijo Ron.

\- Sonrío Ron…porque soy un tipo muy afortunado, os tengo a ambos a mi lado, incluso en momentos tan difíciles como este…la amistad ayuda a olvidar el dolor, y te brinda un cálido abrazo…- respondió el azabache con tono afable.

Hermione escuchaba a Harry asombrada. – Harry… ¿cómo te sientes? Ya no…te duele, ¿verdad? –

\- No…- respondió Harry. - Ni duele ni sirve para nada…por ahora…- Al echarse en la cama, el brazo se balanceó sin gobierno.

Hermione y la señora Pomfrey cruzaron la cortina. La señora Pomfrey llevaba una botella grande en cuya etiqueta ponía "Crecehuesos".

\- Vas a pasar una mala noche Potter. - dijo ella, vertiendo un líquido humeante en un vaso y entregándoselo. - Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable. –

\- Nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero…aquí voy. – Dijo el azabache, tomándose el líquido de un sorbo.

Lo desagradable fue tomar el Crecehuesos, al pasar, le abrasaba la boca y la garganta. Harry hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no toser o escupir el líquido.

Sin dejar de criticar los deportes peligrosos y a los profesores ineptos, la señora Pomfrey se retiró, dejando que Ron y Hermione ayudaran a Harry a beber un poco de agua.

\- ¡Pero hemos ganado! - le dijo Ron, sonriendo tímidamente. - Todo gracias a tu jugada. ¡Y la cara que ha puesto Malfoy...Parecía que te quería matar! –

\- Oh, que lo intente, incluso con un solo brazo soy capaz de dejarle sin pico. – Dijo Harry con orgullo.

\- Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la bludger. - dijo Hermione intrigada.

\- Muy bien, añade ésta a la lista de preguntas que le haremos después de tomar la poción multijugos…- dijo Harry acomodándose en las almohadas. – Al menos…espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia...-

\- ¿Con cosas de gente de Slytherin dentro? Estás de broma…- observó Ron.

\- Hm…quien sabe…Ron…Hermione, empiecen con la poción, yo iré mañana y me reuniré con vosotros. – le pidió Harry a Hermione.

\- No te preocupes, ya nos ocupamos, ahora…descansa. – Dijo la castaña, dándole un beso en la frente, haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara.

Harry se sentía volando sobre una nube, cuando de repente, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería. Sucios y empapados, entraron para ver a Harry los demás jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Un vuelo increíble, Harry! - le dijo George. - Acabo de ver a Marcus Flint gritando a Malfoy algo parecido a que tenía la Snitch encima de la cabeza y no se daba cuenta. Malfoy no parecía muy contento. –

Harry empezó a reírse como nunca. – _Entonces, todo cuanto ha pasado hoy a merecido la pena…mi equipo ha ganado, los de Slytherin han perdido de forma estúpida, y ahora Hermione piensa, en definitiva, que Lockhart es idiota, si…hoy es un día perfecto…salvo por el dichoso Crecehuesos, ¡bah!_ \- Pensaba el azabache.

Habían llevado pasteles, dulces y botellas de zumo de calabaza, se situaron alrededor de la cama de Harry, y ya estaban preparando lo que prometía ser una fiesta estupenda, cuando se acercó la señora Pomfrey.

\- ¡Este chico necesita descansar, tiene que recomponer treinta y tres huesos! – indicó en tono severo. - ¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! –

\- _Vaya, a veces la señora Pomfrey tiene muy mal carácter…-_ Pensó Harry.

Dejaron solo a Harry, sin nadie que lo distrajera de los horribles dolores de su brazo inerte, pero feliz, porque este día, acabó bien, al fin y al cabo.

Horas después, Harry despertó sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor, sentía como si tuviera el brazo lleno de grandes astillas.

Por un instante pensó que era aquello lo que le había despertado, pero luego se dio cuenta, con horror, de que alguien, en la oscuridad, le estaba poniendo una esponja en la frente.

\- ¡Fuera! - gritó, y luego, al reconocer al intruso, exclamó. - ¡Dobby! –

Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo doméstico miraban desorbitados a Harry a través de la oscuridad. Una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada.

\- Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio… - susurró triste. - Dobby avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a Dobby? ¡Prometió a Dobby que no volvería! –

Harry se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y tiró al suelo la esponja de Dobby. - ¿Qué hace aquí? –

\- ¡Dobby se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! Dobby nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor...-

– Mira, si mal no recuerdo, yo le dije aquel día que no volvería a Hogwarts, por ese día, pero no dije nada de no regresar el 1 de septiembre, sencillamente no me dejó terminar la frase…- Se explicó Harry, con tono afable.

Dobby se sonó la nariz con una esquina del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto.

\- ¿Por qué lleva puesto eso, Dobby? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¿Esto, señor? - preguntó Dobby, pellizcándose el almohadón. - Es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor. A Dobby sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños un día si le dan alguna prenda. La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera un calcetín, porque entonces podría dejar la casa para siempre…- Dobby se secó los ojos saltones. - ¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su bludger bastaría para hacerle...

\- ¿Su bludger? - dijo Harry, ahora con el rostro sombrío. - ¿Qué quiere decir con "su bludger"? ¿Usted es el culpable de que esa maldita bola intentara matarme? -

\- ¡No, matarle no, señor, nunca! - dijo Dobby, asustado. - ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que permanecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa! –

\- Ah, ¿eso es todo? - dijo Harry, algo irritado. - Me imagino que no querrá decirme por qué quería enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos... –

\- Ah, sí Harry Potter supiera...- gimió Dobby, mientras le caían más lágrimas en el viejo almohadón. - ¡Si supiera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico...! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando "El que no debe nombrarse" estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor…- admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón. - Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejorado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó a "El que no debe nombrarse". Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor...Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse...-

\- Vuelto a abrirse, un momento…- Decía el azabache.

Dobby se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la jarra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció trepando por la cama, bizqueando y murmurando…

\- Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo...-

\- ¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secretos? - murmuró Harry. - Y... ¿dice que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Hable, Dobby! –

Sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a coger la jarra del agua.

\- Además, yo no soy de familia muggle. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mí? –

\- Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby…- tartamudeó el elfo. - Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encontrarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es demasiado peligroso... –

\- ¿Quién es, Dobby? - le preguntó Harry, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua. - ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?

\- ¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! - chilló el elfo. - ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa! –

\- ¡No me iré! - dijo Harry con dureza. - ¡Hermione es de familia muggle, y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta! –

\- ¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! - gimió Dobby, en una especie de éxtasis de tristeza. - ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente...! Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede...-

Dobby se quedó inmóvil de repente, y temblaron sus orejas de murciélago. Harry también lo oyó, eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.

\- ¡Dobby tiene que irse! - musitó el elfo, aterrorizado.

Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire. Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban.

\- _¿Quién será a estas horas? –_

Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua, la profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.

\- Traiga a la señora Pomfrey…- susurró Dumbledore, y la profesora McGonagall desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry. El azabache estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido. Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.

\- Otra agresión. - explicó Dumbledore. - Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras. -

\- Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas. - dijo la profesora McGonagall. - Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter. –

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. – _Oh no…no será…-_ Lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama, un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro.

Era Colin Creevey, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.

\- ¿Petrificado? - susurró la señora Pomfrey.

\- Sí …pero me estremezco al pensar...Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber...- susurraba la profesora McGonagall.

Los tres miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.

\- ¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? - le preguntó la profesora McGonagall con expectación.

Dumbledore no respondió, abrió la cámara.

\- ¡Por favor! - exclamó la señora Pomfrey.

Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara.

\- Huy, eso huele a plástico quemado, me parece que no es buena señal…- Pensó el azabache.

\- Derretido…- dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey. - Todo derretido... –

\- ¿Qué significa esto, Albus? - preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.

\- Significa…que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos. - contestó Dumbledore.

La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.

\- Pero, Albus... ¿quién...? –

\- La cuestión no es quién. - dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin. - la cuestión es cómo…-

\- _Entonces es cierto, la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido…abierta de nuevo…-_ Pensó Harry, confirmando lo que dijo Dobby.


	14. Ch27-28-Año II

Capítulo 27 – Duelo y Parsél

Al despertar Harry la mañana del domingo, pudo ver que su brazo estaba otra vez articulado, aunque algo rígido.

Se sentó enseguida y miró hacia la cama de Colin, pero estaba oculto tras las largas cortinas que el propio Harry había corrido el día anterior. Al ver que se había despertado, la señora Pomfrey se acercó afanosamente con la bandeja del desayuno, y se puso a flexionarle y estirarle a Harry el brazo y los dedos.

\- Todo va bien. - le dijo, mientras él apuraba torpemente con su mano izquierda las gachas de avena. - Cuando termines de comer, puedes irte. –

\- Gracias señora Pomfrey…- Dijo Harry agradecido.

Harry se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo y salió precipitadamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, deseoso de hablar con sus dos mejores amigos sobre Colín y Dobby, pero no los encontró allí, entonces, se acordó de donde estaban.

\- _Oh, ahora me acuerdo, deben de estar elaborando la poción, vaya, aún no me eh levantado del todo._ – dijo Harry mentalmente, antes de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Cuando pasó por delante de la biblioteca, Percy salía de ella, y parecía estar de mucho mejor humor que la última vez que lo habían encontrado.

\- ¡Ah, hola, Harry! Excelente jugada la de ayer, realmente excelente. Gryffindor acaba de ponerse a la cabeza de la copa de las casas, ¡ganaste cincuenta puntos! – decía el prefecto Weasley, muy feliz.

\- Siempre es un honor dar lo mejor por Gryffindor…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, ¿has visto de casualidad a Ron y Hermione? –

\- No, no los he visto…- contestó Percy, dejando de sonreír. - Espero que Ron no esté otra vez en el aseo de las chicas...-

\- Oh, no te preocupes, aquello fue algo de lo más tonto, pero no lo hará más, te lo aseguro. En fin, hasta luego Percy. – Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa leve.

Harry se fue derecho al aseo de Myrtle la Llorona. Después de asegurarse de que no merodeaban por el lugar Filch ni ningún prefecto, abrió la puerta y oyó sus voces provenientes de un retrete cerrado.

\- Tranquilos, soy yo…- dijo el azabache, entrando en los lavabos y cerrando la puerta.

Oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpicadura y un grito ahogado, vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura.

\- ¡Harry! - dijo ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo. - Vaya susto que nos has dado, entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo? –

\- Mucho mejor, gracias…- dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete.

Habían puesto un caldero sobre la taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y sumergibles era una de las especialidades de Hermione.

\- Hemos empezado a preparar la poción multijugos. - le explicó Ron, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete.

\- Bien. - dijo el azabache, pero después se puso serio. – Ahora os tengo que contar algo de suma importancia, prestad atención. –

Harry empezó a contarles lo de Colin, pero Hermione lo interrumpió. - Ya lo sabemos, oímos a la profesora McGonagall hablar con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. –

\- Cuanto antes le saquemos a Malfoy una declaración, mejor. ¿No piensas igual? Se ve que después del partido de Quidditch estaba tan sulfurado que la tomó con Colin. - gruñó Ron.

\- Hay algo más… - Dijo Harry, contemplando a Hermione, que partía manojos de centinodia y los echaba a la poción. - Dobby vino en mitad de la noche a hacerme una visita…-

Ron y Hermione levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos. Harry les contó todo lo que Dobby le había dicho...y lo que no le había querido decir, los dos lo escucharon con la boca abierta.

\- ¿La Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes? - le preguntó Hermione.

\- Es evidente. - dijo Ron con voz de triunfo. - Lucius Malfoy abriría la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su querido Draco cómo hacerlo, está claro. Sin embargo, me gustaría que Dobby te hubiera dicho qué monstruo hay en ella, me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio. –

\- Quizá pueda volverse invisible. - dijo Hermione, empujando unas sanguijuelas hacia el fondo del caldero. - O quizá pueda disfrazarse, hacerse pasar por una armadura o algo así. He leído algo sobre fantasmas camaleónicos...-

\- Las armaduras no tiene capacidad para petrificar a nadie. Tenemos una serie de posibilidades, puede tratarse de un mago con poderes oscuros, o una criatura monstruosa capaz de petrificar a la gente…- decía el azabache pensativo. - Pero por obvias razones, hallar la respuesta no será algo que consigamos tan a la ligera, aún debemos recolectar pistas. -

\- Bueno, ya tendréis tiempo de sacar conclusiones más adelante. - les dijo Ron, echando crisopos encima de las sanguijuelas, arrugó la bolsa vacía de los crisopos y miró a Harry. – Así que fue Dobby el que te rompió el brazo. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Si no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, te va a matar. –

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. – Tal vez tengas razón, pero dejémosle, ya debe tener suficiente soportando a sus dueños, sean quienes sean…-

La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas, los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.

Ginny, que se sentaba junto a Colin y Chloe en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada. A Harry le parecía que Fred y George se equivocaban en la manera de animarla.

\- _En serio, a veces parecen idiotas, ¿cómo se les ocurre animarla disfrazándose con esa estúpida piel y asustándola aún más?_ – Bufó Harry en referencia a los métodos de los gemelos para "animar" a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores. Neville había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal, un cristal púrpura acabado en punta y una cola podrida de tritón antes de que los demás chicos de Gryffindor le explicaran que él no corría peligro, porque tenía la sangre limpia y por tanto no era probable que lo atacaran.

\- Fueron primero por Filch…- dijo Neville, con el miedo escrito en su cara redonda. - todo el mundo sabe que yo soy casi un Squib. –

Harry rodó los ojos. – Pero no lo eres, porque eres un mago de los pies a la cabeza, y muy talentoso en Herbología. De modo que deja ya de preocuparte y olvida esas baratijas inútiles. -

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Harry, Ron y Hermione firmaron en la lista, pues Chloe les había dicho que Draco y ella se quedaban. En referencia al barón Malfoy, les pareció muy sospechoso.

Las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para utilizar la poción multijugos e intentar sonsacarle una confesión, la cual, marchaba a trote, y hablando de pociones…

Las clases con el profesor Snape habían mejorado notablemente. Severus seguía con el mismo rostro gruñón de siempre, pero ahora, tenía un poco más de paciencia con los alumnos, cosa que alivió en cierta medida a Neville.

El día de hoy todos estaban elaborando una "solución agrandadora", y como siempre, el joven Potter se estaba saliendo con la suya, ya que su poción estaba quedando perfecta.

\- Bien, solo queda calentarlo durante treinta minutos…- murmuraba Harry, mientras preparaba la poción.

En ese momento, Snape se detuvo para ver el progreso de la poción de Harry.

\- Nada mal señor Potter…como mínimo puedo decir que no todos los estudiantes tienen falta de…confianza…- Dijo Snape con sus típicos susurros.

Ahora dirigió su mirada a Hermione. – Señorita Granger, ¿Va todo bien por…ahí? –

\- ¿Eh? Yo creo que si profesor…- Dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

\- Hm…procura no pasarte del tiempo establecido…con el fuego…- Le indicó Snape con tranquilidad.

\- S-si señor…- respondió entre nervios.

Ahora Snape se dirigió para ver cómo le iban las cosas a Neville, y a diferencia de otras veces, el profesor de pociones solo se limitó a corregirle unos pocos errores, dirigiéndose hacia otra mesa.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. – Esto es muy raro…- dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo Harry.

\- A cambiado…algo, desde que empezó el curso, ¿tú sabes qué pasó? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry con un susurro.

\- Hm…no…- Dijo el azabache con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Harry! – le regañó Hermione entre susurros.

\- ¡Silencio! No pierdan…la…concentración…- Advirtió Snape de forma severa.

\- ¿Lo ven? Sigue siendo el mismo vampiro cascarrabias de siempre…- susurró Ron divertido.

Al acabar la clase, muchos estudiantes salieron del aula de pociones con bastante tranquilidad.

\- ¡Wow! No me a regañado. – Dijo Neville con una sonrisa. – Me dio unas pocas indicaciones y con eso pude elaborar correctamente la poción. –

\- Ya te digo, ¿qué le habrá pasado? Mira, ni siquiera le ha estallado el caldero a Seamus, como siempre. – Dijo Dean Thomas en tono divertido.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que me exploten las cosas! Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡hoy no me ha pasado nada de eso! – Exclamaba Seamus molesto, mientras que Dean y Neville se permitieron reír.

Harry y sus amigos los observaban de lejos.

\- Vale, esto empieza a ser muy raro…O sea, se ha pasado todo el año pasado criticándonos por todo, y ahora, de repente, la gente está contenta asistiendo a pociones. ¡Incluso yo mismo! Me siento estúpido…- bufó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Vamos Harry, cuéntanos que pasó, sé que tú sabes algo…- Le dijo Hermione al azabache en tono severo.

\- ¿Yo? No hice nada de nada, para mí que el solo se percató de lo que hacía y se ha limitado a no ser tan exageradamente severo con nosotros y parcial con su casa, tampoco le echéis mucha importancia al asunto. Mejor vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. – Dijo Harry tajante.

Una semana más tarde, Harry y sus amigos cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados.

\- ¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! - dijo Seamus.

\- ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...- les comentó Dean.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que se va a batir el monstruo de Slytherin? - preguntó Ron, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel, al igual que Harry.

\- Me parece que han tenido una brillante idea, considero que todos debe de estar bien preparados para enfrentar cualquier peligro, ¿Os parece bien que vayamos esta noche? – Preguntó Harry con aparente entusiasmo.

Aquella noche, a las ocho, el azabache y sus amigos se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados.

\- Me pregunto quién nos enseñará. - dijo Hermione, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud. - Alguien me ha dicho que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, quizá sea él. –

\- Con tal de que no sea...- entonces Harry vio a quien supuestamente se encargaría de "enseñarles". - No…tiene que ser una maldita broma…- Bufó cabizbajo.

Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.

\- _¿Hm? ¿Qué hará aquí el profesor Snape? ¡Oh, tal vez él sea el encargado de enseñarnos! ¡Es cierto! ¡Él es experto en Artes Oscuras! De seguro es el, ojalá…sea el…-_ Pensó Harry esperanzado.

\- ¡Venid aquí! ¡Acercaos! ¡Todos! ¡Vamos! ¿Todo el mundo me ve? ¿Todo el mundo...me oye? Excelente...- dijo Lockhart con su "extraordinaria" sonrisa. - A la luz de los oscuros acontecimientos de la recientes semanas, el profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este club de duelo, con la intención de prepararos a todos vosotros por si algún día necesitáis defenderos tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones, para más detalles, consultad mis publicaciones. –

Harry, Ron y Hermione bufaron molestos, ya estaba de nuevo el presumido Lockhart fardando de sus hazañas.

\- ¡Permitidme que os presente, a mi ayudante! ¡El profesor Snape! - exclamó Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa y señalando al profesor de Pociones.

Snape se acercó a donde estaba Lockhart, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- _Huy…me parece que esto va a ser más interesante de lo que pensaba…_ \- Pensó el azabache con una sonrisa malévola.

\- Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse en duelo, y ha accedido amablemente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes, no os quedaréis sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no temáis! –

\- Por una vez, preferiría que Snape lo mandara al hospital…- le susurró Ron a Harry, haciendo que el azabache asintiera enérgicamente.

En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio.

\- _Definitivamente Lockhart es un estúpido, cualquiera sin un mínimo conocimiento sobre hechizos defensivos saldría corriendo sin más…_ \- bufó Harry, ansioso por ver que haría Snape.

Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

\- Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional. - explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud. - Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar al otro. -

\- Oh…yo no estaría tan seguro…- susurró Harry orgulloso, viendo a Snape con los dientes apretados y fulminando con una mirada asesina a Lockhart. – _Si profesor Snape, elimínelo y tendremos un problema menos…-_

\- Un...dos...tres... - Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó Snape.

Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.

Muchos de los presentes, para sorpresa de Snape, aplaudieron.

\- ¡Muy buen comienzo, si señor! – Exclamaba Harry sonriente.

\- ¡Que potencia! – Dijo Hermione sorprendida.

\- En serio, necesito aprender a hacer eso, a Harry le sale…- Bufó Ron, pero sonriente.

Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.

\- ¡Bueno, ya lo habéis visto! - dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima. - Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como podéis ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! – le agradeció Lockhart a Lavender, quien le devolvió la varita. - Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarle eso a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil, pero pensé que sería instructivo dejarles que vieran...-

\- _¡Hmph! Si claro, inventando alguna excusa para eludir una vez más la realidad, eres un inútil y lo sabes…_ \- bufó Harry, molesto con Lockhart.

Snape parecía dispuesto a matarlo, y quizá Lockhart lo notara, porque…

\- ¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas, profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...-

Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry.

\- Potter…¿qué te parece si buscamos un reto a…tu altura? ¿Te interesa? – Le preguntó Snape.

\- ¿Que tiene en mente? – Preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa.

\- Ya lo verás…sé que ten encantan los retos…así que…Weasley, tu ve con Finnigan. – Ordenó Severus.

Ron se fue con Seamus, con muchos interrogantes azotándole la cabeza imaginariamente.

\- Señor Malfoy…aquí…veamos qué puedes hacer contra…Potter…La señorita Granger que se ponga con Bulstrode. – Indicó Snape.

- _Ah… ¿Conque un reto a mi altura? Se ve…que usted me conoce profesor_ …- Pensó Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa, tenía una perfecta oportunidad para humillar a Malfoy.

Malfoy se acercó, pero no tenía la misma expresión de chulería de siempre, ahora tenía el rostro serio, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Harry. Detrás de él iba una chica de Slytherin que le recordó al azabache una foto que había visto en " _Vacaciones con las brujas"_. Era alta, robusta, y su poderosa mandíbula sobresalía agresivamente. Hermione la saludó con una débil sonrisa que la otra no le devolvió.

\- _Ojalá no le haga nada malo a Hermione, esa grandulona parece un oso gigante…-_ Pensó Harry, preocupado por su mejor amiga, mientras se centraba en su confrontación con Draco.

\- ¡Poneos frente a vuestros contrincantes! - dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima. - ¡Y haced una inclinación! ¿¡Varitas preparadas!? –

Harry y Malfoy apenas bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fijamente, alzaron sus varitas como si fueran espadas. Mientras se fulminaban con una mirada que incitaba a la lucha, rayos y truenos imaginarios resonaban a su alrededor (El típico ambiente entre dos eternos rivales cuando están al borde de un "Duelo de Titanes").

\- ¿Estas preparado…Potter? – Preguntó el rubio con frialdad.

\- Cuando quieras…Malfoy… - Dijo Harry con el mismo tono.

Lockhart siguió dando instrucciones. - Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad vuestros hechizos para desarmar al oponente, sólo, desarmarlo, no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y…¡tres! –

El duelo estalló.

\- ¡Desmaius! – Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los dos archirrivales. Sus hechizos colisionaron.

\- Pe-pero que…- Lockhart se quedó boquiabierto.

\- Esto…va a ser muy interesante…- murmuró Snape, parecía bastante contento.

Los dos archirrivales empezaron a lanzarse mutuamente encantamientos aturdidores, provocando que los allí presentes olvidaran sus duelos particulares y se giraran para verlos.

Draco se movía con bastante rapidez, mientras que Harry, hacía los movimientos justos y necesarios para combatir a su contrincante, aún no estaba ni sudando.

Lockhart los observaba con la cara pálida, esos dos sabían más de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que el mismo, mientras que Snape, parecía disfrutar viendo el duelo.

\- ¡Fumos! – exclamó Draco, creando una especie de pantalla de humo, con la intención de complicar las cosas a Harry.

\- Hm…interesante, pero… ¡Finite! – Con este conjuro, Harry borró parcialmente la barrera de humo, revelando lo suficiente a Malfoy. – ¡Locomotor Mortis! –

El azabache usó el hechizo de unión de piernas, e hizo que Draco cayera al suelo, sin remedio. La pantalla de humo desapareció por completo.

Las risas resonaron el en gran comedor. Allí estaban muchos, entre ellos, Chloe, quien asistió al club junto con Luna. La niña Malfoy parecía estar disfrutando un poco con el sufrimiento de su hermano mayor.

\- Oh…mira cuantas luces, pero los fantasmas se enfadarán, están haciendo muchos destrozos. – Dijo Luna, mirando con los ojos bien amplios a Harry y a Draco.

\- Después lo repararán todo…- resopló Chloe, antes de dar un saltito, emocionada. - ¡Menudo espectáculo! ¡Nunca me imaginé que Harry fuera tan poderoso! Mi Hermano lo tiene difícil…- dijo lo último con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Harry podría haber atacado sin piedad a Draco ahora que estaba en el suelo, pero de ninguna manera haría algo así, su nobleza se lo impedía. Esperó pacientemente a que su oponente arreglara la situación por sí mismo.

\- ¡Finite Incantatem! – gritó el rubio apuntando su varita hacia sus piernas para terminar con el hechizo lanzado por Harry, se puso en pie y dirigió una mirada de desprecio a su archirrival. - ¡Acabaré contigo Potter! – gruñó Draco Malfoy. - ¡Expelliarmus! -

\- No si yo te dejo frito a ti primero…Malfoy…- susurró fríamente Harry. - ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó.

Las dos varitas conectaron, provocando una colisión entre ellas. Había un ligero temblor en el Gran Comedor, los allí presentes contemplaban perplejos la batalla entre los dos estudiantes de segundo curso, tratando de encontrar una explicación de porqué ambos eran tan habilidosos en el arte del duelo.

Draco parecía tener muchas dificultades para mantener el pulso con Harry, mientras que el azabache parecía bastante tranquilo, pues apenas se estaba esforzando.

El azabache avanzaba lentamente hacia el rubio, ganando cada vez más y más terreno en el pulso, hasta que finalmente, lo mandó a volar por los aires.

Los espectadores rompieron a aplaudir a Harry, mientras que este hacía una pequeña reverencia.

\- Supongo que aún le queda mucho que practicar…señor Malfoy…- dijo Snape dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Draco.

Sin embargo, Draco no quería darse por vencido. – ¡Esto aún no ha terminado! – apunto su varita hacia el suelo, en dirección a Harry. – ¡Serpensortia! –

Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita, Harry vio que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

\- ¿Ahora me lanzas serpientes Malfoy? Que faena…- bufó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

Snape gruñó. – No te muevas Potter, yo me ocuparé de ella. –

\- ¡Permítame profesor Snape! - Dijo Lockhart, blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente. - ¡Volate Ascendere! – gritó.

La serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch-Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.

\- _¿Y ahora qué haré? Aún no sé cómo eliminar a esa serpiente por medio de hechizos, rayos_ … ¡Déjalo! ¡Apártate de él! – Le gritó Harry a la serpiente de manera inútil.

Pero para sorpresa del azabache, y de todos, de manera milagrosa e inexplicable, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry.

Sonriendo, miró a Justin, esperando verlo aliviado, o confuso, o agradecido, pero ciertamente no enojado y asustado.

\- ¿¡A qué crees que jugamos!? - gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón.

\- _Pero si solo detuve a la serpiente…y ahora, ¿porque todos me ven con esas caras?_ – se preguntaba Harry, mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado para otro, cada vez más extrañado.

Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y apunto a la serpiente. - ¡Vipera…Ivanesca! – gritó.

La serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. El profesor de pociones miraba a Harry entre serio y consternado.

\- _Pero, porque…a menos que…no, no es posible, yo no…_ \- Se decía así mismo Harry desde su mente, una fría y oscura idea se le había aparecido, una la cual leyó en "Hogwarts: Una historia". Desde luego ahora mismo, estaba asustado. A su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes murmullos, a continuación, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la túnica por detrás.

\- Vamos…- le dijo Ron al oído. - Vamos...-

Ron lo sacó del salón, y Hermione fue con ellos. Al atravesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía, Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca.

\- Hablas parsél… ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? – Le preguntó Hermione en tono severo.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Harry inútilmente, él sabía perfectamente de que estaban hablando.

\- ¡Parsél! - dijo Ron. - ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes! –

\- Ah, eso…lo cierto es que, no es la primera vez que me pasa…Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo...Es una larga historia...pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago...- Explicó Harry son seriedad.

\- ¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? - repitió Ron con voz débil.

\- Si…por aquel entonces, pensé que lo que hice no era más que magia accidental, como muchas otras situaciones extrañas en la que me eh metido…pero ahora sé que…inconscientemente puedo hablar la lengua de las serpientes…- Dijo Harry, algo tenso. – E-es muy extraño la verdad, es decir, me dirijo hacia la serpiente hablándola en inglés, pero, hasta ahora no sabía lo que realmente estaba hablando. Decidme, ¿qué me escuchabais hablar? – preguntó con algo de miedo.

\- Era como…si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente…ha sido escalofriante, no me extraña que Justin se haya asustado…- Decía Hermione entre susurros, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Si hubiera sabido esto yo…- ahora empezó a reír tristemente. – Seguramente la gente empezará a pensar que soy una especie de tataranieto de Slytherin, y que por ello puedo hablar parsél…- susurró entre tenso y molesto.

\- Oh vamos, eso no puede ser. - Dijo Ron, ahora con tono serio. – Tu eres de Gryffindor, de los pies a la cabeza, no puedes…-

\- Odio tener que decir esto, pero te costará mucho demostrarlo Harry…- dijo Hermione cabizbaja. - Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo…-

Harry la miró un momento antes de reaccionar. – Ne-necesito aclarar mis ideas, si me disculpan…- susurró el azabache, antes de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

\- Hermione, ¿tú que querías? ¿Animarle, o hacer que se sintiera peor? – le reprochó Ron a su amiga castaña.

Entonces, Hermione se arrepintió de haber dicho lo que dijo, y es que, por la forma en la que andaba Harry, estaba claramente afectado. Sin responder a Ron, se limitó a salir por el retrato, para buscarle.

El azabache subió hasta lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, aprovechando que estaba vacía y sin vigilancia alguna. Allí, se sentó y se puso a reflexionar.

- _A caso, ¿soy yo el heredero de Slytherin? Pero, si fuera así debería ser consciente de lo que soy…de lo que hago…No, no es posible, no eh atacado a nadie, no eh liberado a ningún monstruo, y mucho menos estoy en contra de los muggles. No puedo ser yo, definitivamente no puedo…Tiene que haber alguna explicación, sí, eso es, solo necesito encontrarla…-_ Pensó Harry, cabizbajo y dolorido, no sabía cómo demostrar que él no era dicho heredero.

En ese momento, el azabache sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro suavemente. Se giró para ver quién era, y de repente, se sonrojó.

\- Harry…- Era Hermione, quien parecía mirarle con tristeza. – Pe-perdona por lo que dije antes, no quería hacerte sentir mal, es que…-

Harry sonrío. – No me hiciste sentir mal, pero…esto es demasiado, el pensar que puedo ser descendiente de…ese sujeto, me pone enfermo…- finalizó con la voz seca.

Hermione se sentó a su lado. – Aunque lo fueras, eso no significa que seas una mala persona…Harry, tú eres un buen chico, un mago asombroso que siempre da lo mejor de sí mismo en cada momento y…no pienso dejarte de lado, por mucho que la gente piense mal de ti, o de mi…-

El azabache la miró sorprendido. – Gracias Hermione, de verdad…- Dijo con tono suave, dejando que Hermione apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que, tal cual pasó hace unos días atrás, los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, acercando lentamente sus rostros, como si estuvieran a punto de…

\- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde están? – interrumpió un "pelirrojo corta rollos :V" , que acababa de llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, era Ron.

Una vez más, el azabache y la castaña se alejaron bruscamente, con el corazón aun bombeando con rapidez y las mejillas más sonrojadas que el cabello del pelirrojo.

\- _¡Oh venga! Faltaba poco para…oh…espera un momento, acaso…no, no puede ser…_ \- El azabache seguía sin conocer los sentimientos de la castaña hacia él.

\- Aquí estáis, como os tardabais en volver empezaba a preocuparme, deberíamos regresar a la torre cuanto antes, se está haciendo de noche y ya sabéis como se pone McGonagall cuando estamos fuera de la Sala Común a estas horas. – Dijo Ron.

Harry y Hermione se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a Ron.

\- Por cierto, Harry, no les hagas caso a aquellos que piensen que eres el heredero de Slytherin o algo así, tu pasa de ellos, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo. – Dijo el pelirrojo, con determinación.

\- Gracias Ronald, me alegro de contar contigo, y con Hermione. – Dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la castaña, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbología del trimestre. La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a la Señora Norris y a Colin Creevey.

Harry pensó que, para empezar, debía darle una explicación a Justin, por lo que fue en su búsqueda. Pateó medio castillo, tratando de encontrar al muchacho de Hufflepuff, hasta que vio a un considerable grupo de aquella casa, reunidos en la biblioteca, probablemente haciendo deberes.

El azabache podía verlos con las cabezas casi pegadas unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente conversación. No podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba Justin. Se les estaba acercando cuando consiguió entender algo de lo que decían, y se detuvo a escuchar, oculto tras la sección de "Invisibilidad".

\- _La verdad es que ahora mismo, me sería bastante útil hacerme invisible…-_ pensó el azabache, mientras ponía su atención en la conversación de los estudiantes de Hufflepuff.

\- Así que…- decía un muchacho corpulento. - Le dije a Justin que se ocultara en nuestro dormitorio. Quiero decir que, si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada. Por supuesto, Justin se temía que algo así pudiera ocurrir desde que se le escapó decirle a Potter que era de familia muggle. Lo que Justin le dijo exactamente es que le habían reservado plaza en Eton. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad? –

\- ¿Entonces, estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie? - preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas.

\- Hannah... - le dijo solemnemente el chico robusto - Sabe hablar parsél, todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso. ¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? Al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban "lengua de serpiente".

Esto provocó densos murmullos, Ernie prosiguió. - Recordáis lo que apareció escrito en la pared? "Temed, enemigos del heredero." Potter estaba enemistado con Filch, a continuación, el gato de Filch resulta agredido. Ese chaval de primero, Creevey, molestó a Potter en el partido de Quidditch, sacándole fotos mientras estaba tendido en el barro, y entonces aparece petrificado. –

\- Pero…- repuso Hannah, vacilando. - parece tan majo... y, bueno, fue él quien hizo desaparecer a "Quien vosotros sabéis". No puede ser tan malo, ¿no creéis? –

Ernie bajó la voz para adoptar un tono misterioso. Los de Hufflepuff se inclinaron y se juntaron más unos a otros, Harry tuvo que acercarse más para oírlas palabras de Ernie.

\- Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de "Quien ya sabéis". Quiero decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa…- Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro, y prosiguió. – Ya visteis como lograba hacer frente a Malfoy sin apenas esfuerzo, eso tampoco es normal en alguien de su edad, seguramente por eso "Quien ya sabéis" quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia, me pregunto qué otro poder ocultará Potter…-

\- _Oh…¿Piensas eso? Muy bien…_ \- Harry se puso la capucha y se acercó a ese grupo, aclarándose la garganta para que esos tontos se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido.

\- Estoy buscando a Justin Finch-Fletchley…¿le habéis…visto? – Preguntó Harry con un susurro, permitiéndose divertirse un poco, después de todo, eso les pasa por malpensados.

Los peores temores de los de Hufflepuff se vieron así confirmados, todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie.

\- ¿Pa-para qué lo buscas? - le preguntó Ernie, con voz trémula.

\- Para explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la serpiente en el club de duelo…- dijo Harry con el rostro sombrío, más aún por la capucha, realmente estaba enfadado, no por Justin, sino por los idiotas que lo acusan sin pruebas.

Ernie se mordió los labios y luego, respirando hondo. - Todos estábamos allí, vi-vimos lo que sucedió…-

\- Ah…entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió…- le dijo Harry, con una voz fría, los de Hufflepuff estaba cada vez más asustados.

\- Yo sólo me di cuenta… - dijo Ernie tozudamente, aunque temblaba al hablar. - de que hablaste en lengua parsél y le echaste la serpiente a Justin… –

\- ¿Que yo se la eché? – Preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo, para después reír macabramente, haciendo que el grupo de Hufflepuff lo mirara con más temor. – Si piensas eso entonces eres un pobre estúpido, si mal no recuerdo, fue Malfoy quien hizo aparecer a esa dichosa serpiente, yo solo me limité a hacer que no atacara a Justin…- Dijo con tono severo.

Los de Hufflepuff intercambiaron miradas, mientras que Ernie se puso aún más pálido.

\- Puede que hable Parsél, eso es innegable…pero que te hace pensar que eso, ¿me convierte automáticamente en el heredero de Slytherin? – le preguntó Harry a Enrie, sacándose la capucha, y fulminándole con la mirada. – Antes de acusar a alguien, asegúrate… ¡De tener pruebas contundentes de por medio! ¡IDIOTA! – Le gritó enfadado finalmente, haciendo que Ernie se encogiera en su asiento.

Y pisando fuerte, Harry se fue de la biblioteca, cerrando la puerta bruscamente e ignorando los reproches de la señora Pince. Furioso como estaba, iba dando traspiés por el corredor, sin ser consciente de adónde iba, hasta que al fin se dio de bruces contra una mole grande y dura que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas.

\- Ah, eres tu Hagrid, ¿cómo estás? - dijo Harry, levantando la vista.

Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por un pasamontañas de lana cubierto de nieve, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Hagrid, pues ocupaba casi todo el ancho del corredor con su abrigo de piel de topo. En una de sus grandes manos enguantadas llevaba un gallo muerto.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Harry? - preguntó Hagrid, quitándose el pasamontañas para poder hablar. - ¿Por qué no estás en clase? –

\- La clase se a suspendido, por ahora… - contestó Harry, levantándose. - Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? -

Hagrid levantó el gallo sin vida. - El segundo que matan este trimestre. O son zorros o chupasangres, y necesito el permiso del director para poner un encantamiento alrededor del gallinero. - Miró a Harry más de cerca por debajo de sus cejas espesas, cubiertas de nieve. - ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Pareces alterado. –

\- Nada relevante, bueno, será mejor que me vaya Hagrid, después tengo Transformaciones y debo recoger los libros, nos vemos. – Dijo Harry con tranquilidad, antes de irse.

Harry subió las escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apagado las antorchas, iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo.

Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que había caído, allí, sintió que el mundo le venía encima. Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro, y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch-Fletchley. Y eso no era todo, a su lado había otra figura, se trataba de Nick que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.

\- _Maldición…maldición… ¡Maldición!_ – resonaba una y otra vez en la cabeza del azabache.

Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr.

- _Debería salir de aquí, pero…no…no puedo dejarlos así…oh, ¿qué puedo_ hacer? – Por una vez, Harry se quedó sin ideas, estaba asustado.

¿Habría alguien que creyera que él no había tenido nada que ver? Aún estaba allí, aterrorizado, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía a su derecha. Peeves el poltergeist surgió de ella a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Vaya, si es Potter pipí en el pote! - cacareó Peeves a su lado dando saltos. - ¿Qué trama Potter? ¿Por qué acecha? –

Peeves se detuvo a media voltereta. Boca abajo, vio a Justin y Nick, cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo, gritó.

\- ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! ¡NINGUN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! ¡AGREESIOOOÓN! –

\- ¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO! – rugió Harry, entre nervioso y furioso.

Una puerta tras otra, se fueron abriendo todas las que había en el corredor, y la gente empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal jaleo que por poco no aplastan a Justin y atraviesan el cuerpo de Nick. Los alumnos rodearon a Harry, este se enfadó, teniendo unas ganas tremendas de sacar su varita y hacerlos huir a todos para que le dejaran en paz.

Los profesores pidieron calma, la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, ella utilizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas. Cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegó corriendo Ernie, el de Hufflepuff.

\- ¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! - gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry.

Harry simplemente le fulminó con la mirada, intentando no agravar más la situación, no tenía ganas de iniciar algo loco e innecesario por el momento.

\- ¡Ya vale, Macmillan! - dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall. Peeves se meneaba por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la escena, le encantaba el follón. Mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, examinándolos, Peeves rompió a cantar.

\- ¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece divertido! –

Harry sonrío un poco. _– Vale, tengo que admitir que esa canción tiene ritmo…_ -

\- ¡Ya basta, Peeves! - gritó la profesora McGonagall, y Peeves escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Harry.

Los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Justin a la enfermería, pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con Nick.

Al final, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instrucciones de subir a Nick por las escaleras. Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro. De esa forma, Harry y la profesora McGonagall se quedaron a solas.

\- Por aquí, Potter. - indicó ella.

Harry iba a replicar, pero sabía que no era el mejor momento, se limitó a asentir y seguir a su profesora.

Caminaron en silencio, doblaron una esquina, y ella se paró ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea.

\- ¡Sorbete de limón! - dijo la profesora.

Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Incluso aterrorizado como estaba por lo que le esperaba, Harry no pudo dejar de sorprenderse.

Detrás del muro había una escalera de caracol que subía lentamente hacia arriba, como si fuera mecánica. Al subirse él y la profesora McGonagall, la pared volvió a cerrarse tras ellos con un golpe sordo. Subieron más y más dando vueltas, hasta que, al fin, ligeramente mareado, Harry vio ante él una reluciente puerta de roble, con una aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo, el animal mitológico con cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila. Entonces supo adónde lo llevaba. Aquello debía de ser el despacho de Dumbledore.

Capítulo 28 – El verdadero linaje de Harry y el Interrogatorio.

Dejaron la escalera de piedra, la profesora McGonagall llamó a la puerta, esta se abrió silenciosamente y entraron. La profesora McGonagall pidió a Harry que esperara y lo dejó solo. El azabache miró a su alrededor, era una sala circular, grande, hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos.

Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto, era el Sombrero Seleccionador.

\- _Me pregunto si…-_ Harry aún recordaba lo que escuchó la primera vez que se puso el sombrero.

\- _¿¡Mi señor!?_ – Aquellas dos palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, tenía que preguntarle a que se refería, necesitaba saberlo.

\- Disculpa, Sombrero Seleccionador, ¿puedes…oírme? – Decía Harry, tratando de hablarle al Sombrero.

El Sombrero despertó, y empezó a hablarle a Harry, parecía muy contento. – Oh mi señor, como me alegro de verle por aquí. ¿A ocurrido algo? Es la primera vez que lo veo en el despacho del director. –

\- ¿Porque me llamas así? – Preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Pues debería saberlo mi señor, después de todo, usted es ni más ni menos, que el heredero de mi verdadero amo. – respondió el sombrero con tono alegre.

\- ¿Espera…me estás diciendo…que yo soy…el heredero de Slytherin? – Preguntó Harry, impactado, pero para su sorpresa, el Sombrero soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿El heredero…de Slytherin? – preguntó entre risas. - ¡Ha! Paparruchas, usted no es el heredero de esa vieja lengua de serpiente, usted es, ni más ni menos, ¡que el honorable heredero del gran Godric Gryffindor! –

\- Ah…espera, ¿¡QUE!? – ahora Harry parecía más impactado.

\- Pude saberlo en el momento en que Minerva McGonagall me puso sobre su cabeza. – Dijo el Sombrero con un gesto que parecía ser una sonrisa. - En tus venas, corre la sangre de mi legitimo amo, lo mismo pasó hace unos años, cuando me pusieron sobre la cabeza de tu padre, James Potter, él también tenía la esencia de mi amo. –

\- Entonces los Potter, ¿somos herederos de Gryffindor? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Si…y no. Los Potter sois descendientes de Gryffindor, eso es verdad, pero mi creador solo escogería a uno como su elegido y legítimo heredero. – indició el sombrero. - Tú, no solamente eres el ultimo descendiente, eres el que tanto esperaba, un mestizo. –

\- ¿Gryffindor quería que uno de sus descendientes fuera mestizo? – preguntó Harry de brazos cruzados.

\- Por supuesto, para mi amo representa un símbolo de unión, por lo que estaba esperando a que alguno de sus descendientes tuviera a un barón mestizo entre sus filas, y entonces, llegaste tú. – explicó el Sombrero.

\- Entiendo…- Dijo el azabache, tratando de procesar toda aquella información.

\- Solo tu eres capaz de reclamar lo que legítimamente dejó guardado mi amo hace mucho tiempo para el encargado de cumplir con su última voluntad. – decía el sombrero, comenzando a bostezar. - Pero ahora, no es el momento querido amo, debes de ser paciente…pues el momento en el que conozcas tu verdadero destino…llegará…- susurraba mientras se dormía.

Harry quería hacerle más preguntas al Sombrero, pero este se durmió. Una cosa le quedó bien clara al azabache, y es que el propio Sombrero Seleccionador le ha terminado de aclarar, que él no es heredero de Slytherin, sino de Gryffindor, del mismísimo fundador de la casa a la que pertenece. Una enorme sensación de orgullo invadió el espíritu de Harry, haciendo que se sintiera mejor que nunca.

 _\- No puedo creerlo, ¡soy…el heredero de Gryffindor! Entonces…no puedo ser yo quien está atacando a los nacidos de muggles. ¡Si! ¡Lo sabía!_ – pensaba Harry, más feliz que una perdiz.

Mientras daba saltos de emoción, pudo ver sobre una percha dorada detrás de la puerta, a un pájaro de aspecto decrépito que parecía un pavo medio desplumado. Harry lo miró, y el pájaro le devolvió una mirada torva, emitiendo de nuevo su particular ruido, parecía muy enfermo.

\- Hm…no parece que le quede demasiado tiempo de vida…- observó el azabache detenidamente.

El pájaro tenía los ojos apagados y, mientras Harry lo miraba, se le cayeron otras dos plumas de la cola. Estaba pensando en que lo único que le faltaba es que el pájaro de Dumbledore se muriera mientras estaba con él a solas en el despacho, cuando el pájaro comenzó a arder.

 _\- ¡Oh no! ¡Se quema!_ \- Harry buscó por si había cerca un vaso con agua, pero no vio ninguno. El pájaro, mientras tanto, se había convertido en una bola de fuego, emitió un fuerte chillido, y un instante después no quedaba de él más que un montoncito humeante de cenizas en el suelo.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, entró Dumbledore, con aspecto sombrío.

\- Pro-profesor, su pájaro...no pude hacer nada...le ha consumido el fuego... – Decía el azabache, con la tensión por las nubes.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore sonrió.

\- Ah, ya era hora. – dijo con un brillo en los ojos. - Hace días que tenía un aspecto horroroso, yo le decía que se diera prisa. –

\- ¿Profesor? – Preguntó Harry con cara de no entender ni jota.

El director se rio de la cara que ponía Harry. - Fawkes es un fénix, Harry. Los fénix se prenden fuego cuando les llega el momento de morir, y luego…renacen de sus propias cenizas…- explicó, señalando al montoncito de cenizas.

Harry dirigió la vista hacia la percha a tiempo de ver un pollito diminuto y arrugado que asomaba la cabeza por entre las cenizas.

\- Oh…- Dijo el azabache, mirando con una sonrisa al pequeño fénix.

\- Es una pena que lo hayas tenido que ver el día de su incineración. La mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas. - dijo Dumbledore, sentándose detrás del escritorio. - Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix….Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas…sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles. -

la puerta se abrió de improviso e irrumpió Hagrid en el despacho con expresión desesperada, el pasamontañas mal colocado sobre su pelo negro, y el gallo muerto sujeto aún en una mano.

\- ¡No fue Harry, profesor Dumbledore! - dijo Hagrid deprisa. - Yo hablaba con él segundos antes de que hallaran al muchacho, señor, él no tuvo tiempo...-

Dumbledore trató de decir algo, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, agitando el gallo en su desesperación y esparciendo las plumas por todas partes.

\- No puede haber sido él, lo juraré ante el ministro de Magia si es necesario...-

\- Hagrid, yo...-

\- Usted se confunde de chico, yo sé que Harry nunca...-

\- ¡Hagrid! - dijo Dumbledore con voz potente. – Tranquilo…yo tampoco creo, que Harry, haya atacado a esas personas. –

\- ¡Pues claro que no! Oh… - dijo Hagrid, y el gallo dejó de balancearse a su lado. – Bueno…en ese caso, esperaré…fuera, señor director…- Dijo con cierto embarazo, mientras salía del despacho.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, siempre podía contar con Hagrid.

\- Gracias por creer en mi, profesor…- Dijo el azabache agradecido, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el director de Hogwarts.

\- No te preocupes Harry, comprendo que tú no eres capaz de cometer semejantes actos, no obstante, me preguntaba si…- decía el director, acariciándose la barba. - ¿hay algo…que quisieras contarme? –

Harry lo pensó detenidamente, quería preguntarle sobre porque puede hablar parsél, sin embargo, no quería poner en riesgo su interrogatorio a Malfoy, de modo que…

\- Por ahora no tengo nada relevante, sin embargo, uno de estos días me gustaría poder hablar con usted sobre…- decía el azabache llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Bueno, es…algo muy extraño, no sabría explicarlo ahora mismo, oh, y no, no tiene nada que ver con estos ataques o la Cámara de los Secretos, es sobre otro asunto en particular. – aclaró Harry, a medias. - No sé si me entiende… –

\- Te entiendo Harry…bueno, si es así, cuando te sientas mejor, puedes contármelo. – Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa afable. – Ahora querido muchacho, te sugiero que vuelvas a la cama, es bastante tarde, ambos necesitamos recomponer fuerzas. –

\- Sí señor, le agradezco su comprensión, de verdad. – Y sonriente, Harry salió del despacho, yéndose de vuelta a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

La doble agresión contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado convirtió en auténtico pánico lo que hasta aquel momento había sido inquietud. Curiosamente, resultó ser el destino de Nick lo que preocupaba más a la gente, se preguntaban unos a otros qué era lo que podía hacer aquello a un fantasma; qué terrible poder podía afectar a alguien que ya estaba muerto. La gente se apresuró a reservar sitio en el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa en Navidad.

\- _Mejor, así habrá menos idiotas que me acusen porque supuestamente, al hablar parsél, soy el heredero del viejo chiflado obsesionado con erradicar a los nacidos de muggles, ¡que no molesten!_ \- bufó Harry bastante molesto, ya se cansaba de decirle a la gente que no era el heredero de Slytherin.

No obstante, el azabache aún no les había contado a sus dos mejores amigos sobre su nuevo descubrimiento, que es el último descendiente del gran Godric Gryffindor, y no una cualquiera, sino su heredero y elegido.

\- Si sigue así la cosa, sólo nos quedaremos nosotros. - dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione. - Nosotros, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Serán unas vacaciones deliciosas…-

\- Me parece bien, con menos gente merodeando por el castillo será más fácil sacarle la información a Malfoy. – Dijo Hermione.

Crabbe y Goyle, que siempre hacían lo mismo que Malfoy, habían firmado también para quedarse en vacaciones.

Fred y George, por su parte, encontraban todo el rollo del heredero muy divertido. Le salían al paso a Harry y marchaban delante de él por los corredores, gritándole estupideces.

\- ¡Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin! Aquí llega el brujo malvado, de veras...-

\- _Eso, temedme, huid, y dejad ya de tocarme las narices…_ \- Decía Harry mentalmente, el azabache se reía con Fred y George, a pesar de ser el la "victima" de sus burlas.

Pero Percy desaprobaba tajantemente este comportamiento. - ¡No es asunto de risa! – exclamó el prefecto Weasley.

\- Quítate del camino, Percy, Harry tiene prisa. – Dijo Fred.

\- Sí, ¡va a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente! - decía George, riéndose.

Harry sonrío, estos gemelos sabían cómo hacerle reír incluso en momentos de crisis.

A Ginny no parecía hacerle mucha gracia, en cambio Chloe se partía de risa.

\- Tus hermanos son geniales, ¿no crees? Oh, vamos, ya deja de ponerte tan tensa, relájate…- Le decía Chloe a Ginny, tratando de animar a la pelirroja, que parecía tiesa.

Luna pensaba que Harry era un mago extraordinario, no solo por sus habilidades a nivel de hechizos, sino por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes.

\- Yo no creo que el parsél tenga nada de malo, pues al final, si le das un buen uso puede serte de utilidad para hacer grandes cosas. Siempre viene bien poder entender a los animales. – Le dijo Luna a Harry.

\- Gracias Luna, me alegro que por lo menos tu no me veas con malos ojos. – respondió el azabache sonriente.

\- Oh, ¿crees que puedas aprender también el idioma de los Nargles? – Y salió de nuevo la cuestión de los Nargles.

\- _Ya empezamos…-_ Pensó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

Por fin concluyó el trimestre, y sobre el colegio cayó un silencio tan vasto como la nieve en los campos. Más que lúgubre, a Harry le pareció tranquilizador, y se alegró de que él, Hermione y los Weasley pudieran gobernar la torre de Gryffindor.

\- _Si Dean y Seamus estuvieran aquí, de seguro se mofarían conmigo poniendo una pancarta con el título "Esta torre pertenece ahora al heredero del viejo chiflado Slytherin"_ – Pensó Harry con una sonrisa ligera.

Fred, George y Ginny habían preferido quedarse en el colegio a ir a visitar a Bill a Egipto con sus padres. Percy, que desaprobaba lo que llamaba su infantil comportamiento, no pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya les había dicho en tono presuntuoso que se quedaba en Navidad porque era el deber de un prefecto ayudar a los profesores durante los períodos difíciles.

\- _Tampoco es que tenga mucho trabajo por navidad, o sea, que hay poca gente…-_ Pensó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

Amaneció el día de Navidad, frío y blanco. Hermione despertó temprano a Harry y Ron, los únicos que quedaban en aquel dormitorio. Iba ya vestida y llevaba regalos para ambos.

\- ¡Despertad! - dijo en voz alta, abriendo las cortinas de la ventana.

\- Hermione...sabes que no puedes entrar aquí…- dijo Ron, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz.

\- Feliz Navidad a ti también. - Le dijo Hermione, arrojándole su regalo. - Me he levantado hace casi una hora, para añadir más crisopos a la poción, ya está lista. -

Harry sonrío, la castaña siempre tan responsable con las cosas, incluso más que el azabache.

\- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Hermione…- Dijo Harry con tono afable.

Hermione se sonrojó. – Oh, no te preocupes, tú ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo Harry…- Tras llevarse las manos a las mejillas, se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar, para pasar a un tema más serio. - Si nos decidimos a llevar a cabo nuestro plan, creo que tendría que ser esta noche. –

Harry asintió. – Muy bien, tengo en mente una idea para obtener el ultimo ingrediente…- Dijo el azabache con tono divertido, dejando a sus dos mejores amigos intercambiando miradas con interrogantes imaginarios azotándoles en la cabeza.

En aquel momento, Hedwig aterrizó en el dormitorio, llevando en el pico un paquete muy pequeño.

\- Hola querida amiga, gracias…- Dijo Harry cogiendo el paquete. – Toma, te has ganado una delicia para lechuzas. – Dijo sonriente, sirviéndole la delicia en un cuenco plateado. Hedwig empezó a comer, se la veía muy contenta.

El paquete se lo enviaron los Dursley como regalo. Era un mondadientes, venía con una nota en la que le pedían que averiguara si podría quedarse en Hogwarts también durante las vacaciones de verano.

\- _¡Ha! Ya me gustaría, ¿qué piensan? ¡Bah!_ – bufó Harry, en realidad, si quería quedarse en Hogwarts, su estimado hogar.

El resto de los regalos de Navidad de Harry fueron bastante más generosos. Hagrid le enviaba un bote grande de caramelos de café con leche que Harry decidió ablandar al fuego antes de comérselos. Ron le regaló un libro titulado "Volando con los Cannons", que trataba de hechos interesantes de su equipo favorito de Quidditch. Hermione le había comprado una lujosa pluma de águila para escribir.

\- _Siempre escoge las mejores para mi…-_ Pensó Harry sobre el regalo de su mejor amiga.

Dan y Jean le enviaron una caja que contenía unos novedosos chicles sin azúcar y algo más, que estaba envuelto con papel.

\- _Vaya, cicles sin azúcar…_ \- el azabache probó uno. – _Tiene sabor, ¡y sin azúcar! Que pasada…-_

Lo que había envuelto en papel, era un precioso florero, hecho a mano y cuidadosamente pintado. Tenía una curiosa y bien detallada firma escrita.

\- ¡Oh, es de mi madre! – Dijo Hermione sonriente. – A ella le gusta mucho la alfarería y la pintura, son sus hobbies. –

\- Vaya…debo admitir que tiene su arte. – dijo Harry con asombro.

Harry abrió el último regalo y encontró un jersey nuevo, tejido a mano por la señora Weasley, y un plumcake.

\- _Me encantan estos pasteles, no entiendo porque la señora Weasley no abre una pastelería, una cafetería o un restaurante, con todo el talento que tiene, bien podría armar su propio negocio._ – Pensaba Harry, mientras se probaba su nuevo jersey.

Ninguno podía dejar de asistir a la comida de Navidad en Hogwarts, aunque estuvieran algo nerviosos por tener que tomar luego la poción multijugos. El Gran Comedor relucía por todas partes.

No sólo había una docena de árboles de Navidad cubiertos de escarcha, y gruesas serpentinas de acebo y muérdago que se entrecruzaban en el techo, sino que de lo alto caía nieve mágica, cálida y seca. Cantaron villancicos, y Dumbledore los dirigió en algunos de sus favoritos.

Hagrid gritaba más fuerte a cada copa de ponche que tomaba. Percy, que no se había dado cuenta de que Fred le había encantado su insignia de prefecto, en la que ahora podía leerse "Cabeza de Chorlito", no paraba de preguntar a todos de qué se reían.

\- _Ese Freddy…_ \- Pensaba Harry sobre Fred, partiéndose la caja de risa, al igual que los demás.

Harry se percató de la mirada seria que dirigía Malfoy hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, no parecía el mismo de siempre. Ya no se reía tontamente o insultaba por gusto, estaba muy raro.

\- Bueeeno, creo que es hora de empezar…¿Hermione? ¿Ronald? Síganme…- Dijo Harry a sus amigos entre susurros.

Los tres salieron del Gran Salón, y Harry les mostró dos pastelillos de chocolate que llevaba en una bolsa de papel.

\- ¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Darles más pasteles a Crabbe y Goyle? – preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Obviamente, no son pasteles comunes, están rellenos de una poción para dormir. – explicó el azabache. - Todo lo que haremos será dejarlas en el aire y esperar a que ese par de gorilas se abalancen a por ellas. Una vez dormidos, les arrancamos un par de pelos y los escondemos por ahí. –

\- ¡Suena fascinante! Por cierto, conseguí un par de trajes de Slytherin de la talla de esos dos, después de todo, son como un par de osos. – dijo Hermione.

\- Excelente, tu ten lista la poción y déjanos el resto a nosotros. – Dijo el azabache con el pulgar arriba.

\- Por cierto, ¿y tú a quien vas a suplir Hermione? – Preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, lo pensé mejor, creo que si hay más personas acompañando a Malfoy este podría sospechar, así que…os lo dejo a vosotros. – Dijo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, bueno, como quieras, pero para mí que es por la poción…- murmuró Ron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione se fue al baño de Myrtle para tener la poción a punto, mientras tanto, Harry y Ron se escondieron en el vacío vestíbulo después de la merienda de Navidad, esperando a Crabbe y a Goyle, que se habían quedado solos en la mesa de Slytherin, acometiendo cuatro porciones de bizcocho.

Ron hecho un rápido vistazo para ver si los dos "gorilas" salían de una vez.

\- ¡Ya vienen Harry! – Le susurró Ron a Harry.

\- Ven aquí, escóndete. – Le indicó el azabache al pelirrojo. A continuación, se aclaró la garganta y dijo…- Wingardium Leviosa…-

Harry hizo flotar los dos pasteles con pócima para dormir, y para sorpresa de Ron, los dos Slytherins cogieron los pasteles. Sonriendo de forma estúpida, se metieron los pasteles enteros en la boca. Los masticaron glotonamente durante un momento, poniendo cara de triunfo. Luego, sin el más leve cambio en la expresión, se desplomaron de espaldas en el suelo.

\- Aggg…¿cómo pueden ser tan lerdos? – Preguntó Ron con gesto de asqueado.

\- Después te lo preguntas, en marcha. – indicó Harry.

Lo más difícil fue arrastrarlos hasta el armario, al otro lado del vestíbulo. En cuanto los tuvieron bien escondidos entre las fregonas y los calderos, Harry arrancó un par de pelos como cerdas, de los que Goyle tenía bien avanzada la frente, y Ron arrancó a Crabbe también algunos.

Les cogieron asimismo los zapatos, porque los suyos eran demasiado pequeños para el tamaño de los pies de Crabbe y Goyle. Luego corrieron hasta los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Apenas podían ver nada a través del espeso humo negro que salía del retrete en que Hermione estaba removiendo el caldero. Subiéndose las túnicas para taparse la cara, Harry y Ron llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

\- ¿Hermione? –

Se oyó el chirrido del cerrojo y salió Hermione, con la cara sudorosa y una mirada inquieta. Tras ella se oía el "gluglú" de la poción que hervía, espesa como melaza. Sobre la taza del retrete había dos vasos de cristal ya preparados.

\- Bien, aquí están las túnicas de la lavandería. – Dijo Hermione, señalando una bolsa con túnicas de Slytherin. - Y ahí…bueno…- Ahora señaló el caldero, vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente. – Así es como tiene que estar. –

Harry asintió. – Si la has hecho tú, entonces está perfecta Hermione, muy bien. – Dijo el azabache sonriente.

\- Creo…que ahora sé porque no querías participar en el interrogatorio Hermione…- Dijo Ron, mirando con mala uva la poción. - ¿Y ahora que Harry?

\- Pues nada, estaba bastante claro, hay que echar poción en dos vasos y cada uno echara los pelos de las "víctimas" en ellos…- Dijo el azabache, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Hermione sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considerable de poción. Mientras tanto, los dos "conejillos de indias" fueron a cambiarse de ropa, no tenían ganas de rasgar sus trajes. Luego, Hermione, con la mano temblorosa, entregó los vasos a Harry y Ron.

\- Adelante, echad los pelos…- indicó la castaña.

Los dos echaron los pelos en sus respectivos vasos. La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso.

\- Aggg…esencia de Crabbe…- dijo Ron con asco.

\- Hermione…si quieres…puedes taparte los ojos…e-esto no va a ser agradable…- Le sugirió Harry con la cara tensa a su mejor amiga.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Hermione se tapó los ojos.

\- Bueno...a tu salud, Ronald…-

\- A tu salud…Harry…-

Y tras chocar los vasos, ambos se tomaron la poción de un tirón. A Ron le entraron nauseas, y rápidamente, se encerró en un retrete. Harry hizo esfuerzos bestiales para resistir los efectos desagradables de la poción multijugos.

Se le empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarse serpientes vivas, luego, un ardor surgido del estómago se le extendió rápidamente hasta las puntas de los dedos de manos y pies. Jadeando, se apoyó sobre los grifos, tuvo la horrible sensación de estarse derritiendo al notar que la piel de todo el cuerpo le quemaba como cera caliente, y antes de que los ojos y las manos le empezaran a crecer, los dedos se le hincharon, las uñas se le ensancharon y los nudillos se le abultaron como tuercas.

Los hombros se le separaron dolorosamente, y un picor en la frente le indicó que el pelo se le caía sobre las cejas. Se le ensanchó el pecho como un barril, los pies se ajustaban a la medida de los enormes zapatos que ahora llevaba puesto.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo para que Hermione no se sintiera tan incómoda, ella parecía estar pasándolo mal, y eso que no se había tomado la poción.

Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado, rápidamente, lentamente, Harry alzó la vista para mirarse al espejo.

\- Harry…¿e-estás bien? – Preguntó Hermione, muy nerviosa, con los ojos aún tapados.

\- Bueno, si quería parecerme a un gorila de Slytherin, pues si, podría decirse que sí. – Dijo Harry, ahora con la voz de Goyle.

Hermione fue lentamente apartando las manos de los ojos, y al hacerlo, pudo ver que ahora en vez de Harry, estaba Goyle.

\- Alucinante…¡A funcionado! – Exclamó Hermione muy emocionada por el éxito de la poción.

\- Si, me veo horroroso, al menos, tengo como consuelo que los efectos se acaban en una hora, oh, eso me recuerda…- dijo el azabache, ahora echo un gorila. - ¿Ron? ¿Cómo vas tú? –

\- Bien…creo… - contestó, proveniente de su derecha, el gruñido de Crabbe.

Ron abrió la puerta de su retrete, y de ahí, salió con el aspecto de Crabbe. El pelirrojo ahora era idéntico a Crabbe en todo, desde el pelo cortado con tazón hasta los largos brazos de gorila.

\- Que pasada…me veo tan horrendo como el gorila Crabbe. – Decía Ron, mientras se tocaba la nariz chata de Crabbe.

\- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha…- dijo Harry, aflojándose el reloj que oprimía la gruesa muñeca de Goyle. – Disponemos de una hora, Hermione, ¿nos esperas aquí? –

\- Si, yo iré recogiendo todo esto, tened mucho cuidado, ya me contareis como fue. – dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió. - Muy bien, nos vemos. Venga Ronald, en marcha. – le indicó el azabache a su mejor amigo.

Harry y Ron abrieron con cuidado la puerta de los lavabos, comprobaron que no había nadie a la vista y salieron.

\- No muevas así los brazos…- susurró Harry a Ron.

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Crabbe los mantiene rígidos...-

\- ¿Así? –

\- Sí, mucho mejor…-

Los dos bajaron por las escaleras, rumbo a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Pero cuando llegaron al penúltimo corredor, se toparon con alguien, era Percy, quien estaba haciendo guardia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ron, con sorpresa. Percy lo miró ofendido.

\- Eso…- contestó fríamente. - No es asunto de tu incumbencia, tú eres Crabbe, ¿no? –

\- Eh... sí. - respondió Ron.

\- Bueno, id a vuestros dormitorios. - dijo Percy con severidad. – En estos días no es muy prudente merodear por los corredores. –

\- Pues tú lo haces. - señaló Ron.

\- Yo soy un prefecto, nadie va a atacarme. - dijo Percy, dándose importancia.

Harry rodó lo ojos. – _Oh vamos, ¿piensa que por ser prefecto nadie va a atacarle? No quiero ni pensar como sería su mentalidad si fuera el director de Hogwarts…_ -

Repentinamente, resonó una voz detrás de Harry y Ron. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, a Harry le encantó verlo.

\- Ah, por fin, os estaba buscando, tengo que hablar con ustedes dos. – Dijo Draco, con una extraña severidad.

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a Percy.

\- ¿Y tú que haces en territorio Slytherin, Weasley? – Preguntó Draco.

\- Estoy haciendo guardia, ¡y muestra más respeto hacia un prefecto! – Exclamó Percy fulminándole con la mirada.

\- Por mi haz lo que quieras, y si quieres que muestre respeto, gánatelo. – Ahora dirigió su mirada a Harry y Ron. – Ustedes dos, síganme de una vez. –

Él y Ron salieron a toda prisa detrás de Malfoy, que les decía, mientras tomaban el siguiente corredor.

\- Es increíble, se piensa que por ser prefecto todos tienen que dirigirse a él como si fuera algún profesor o el director, ¡bah! A veces pienso que se comporta como un idiota con gran ego…- Bufó Malfoy, molesto con Percy.

Harry lo miraba sorprendido, pues el rubio tenía un punto, mientras que, por una vez, Ron tuvo que admitir que Malfoy tenía algo de razón.

Draco se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.

\- ¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña? - preguntó a Harry.

\- Eh...- fue todo lo que soltó Ron.

Draco suspiró. – Deberíais mejorar esa memoria, apuesto a que os habéis saturado de tantos dulces, ¡otra vez! – le regañó el rubio a los dos. – La contraseña es "sangre limpia". – Dijo algo molesto. se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en la pared. Malfoy la cruzó, Harry y Ron lo siguieron.

La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.

Draco se sentó, tenía el rostro serio, ni Harry, ni tampoco Ron lo habían visto así en la vida.

\- Bueno, ¿os vais a quedar ahí o vais a tomar asiento? – Preguntó el rubio a ambos.

Tras intercambiar miradas confusas, los dos se sentaron en el sofá de cuero.

Malfoy estaba bastante intranquilo, como si algo lo estuviera molestando o atormentando.

\- Las cosas están muy turbias últimamente…el heredero de Slytherin, la Cámara de los Secretos, y un monstruo que petrifica a los nacidos de muggles…- negó con la cabeza antes de continuar. – La gente anda por ahí, afirmando que Potter es el heredero de Slytherin…solo porque puede hablar parsél, ¿no os parece que son unos estúpidos? –

Harry y Ron volvieron a intercambiar miradas, cada vez estaban más extrañados del comportamiento de Draco.

\- Si, como siempre no sabéis muy bien que responder…verán, si él fuera el heredero, lo más probable es que Granger también hubiera sido petrificada, no por nada, siempre está con él y con Weasley…- Dijo Draco con la voz seca.

El azabache no esperaba que su archienemigo hablara de esa forma y, ni siquiera se dirigió hacia sus amigos o hacia el con insultos, como suele hacer siempre.

\- Es sorprendente lo habilidoso que se ha vuelto en la magia, en tan poco tiempo…me eh pasado todo el verano practicando para poder batirme en duelo con él y vencerlo, pero no ha sido suficiente, su nivel es extraordinario, aunque odie admitirlo…- Dijo el rubio, cabizbajo.

\- ¿De quién hablas? – Le preguntó Ron, como si no lo supiera.

\- Oh vamos, ¿en serio Crabbe? Pues estoy hablando de Potter, de quien si no…- resopló Draco. - El año pasado le propuse un duelo, y lo dejé tirado…me sentí repugnante, él incluso me tachó de cobarde, por eso…por eso me empleé a fondo. -

Harry no se lo podía creer, su rival se había esforzado por ofrecerle un buen duelo, y lamentaba lo sucedido el año pasado.

Ron parpadeó varias veces, antes de hablar. - ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? –

Harry miró a su mejor amigo con curiosidad, ¿desde cuando le interesa saber de Chloe?

\- Chloe…pues, normal, supongo…en realidad, me hubiera parecido increíble que acabara en Slytherin, ella…no ve las cosas de la misma forma que mis padres. – Dijo nostálgico. - Verán…ellos me educaron con la intención de que yo fuera el mejor en todo, y que siguiera adelante con su filosofía de la sangre limpia. Lo que intento decir, es que por ellos yo estuve insultando a los nacidos de muggles…¿A dónde pensáis que me ha llevado este comportamiento? Pues, a ser el estudiante más odiado de Hogwarts…Incluso…en mi propia casa…- Dijo el rubio, cabizbajo. – Chloe me lo dijo en repetidas veces…que si seguía el mismo camino que nuestro padre, acabaría siendo tan odiado como el, pero yo me negaba a aceptarlo…Después de lo que pasó en el partido contra Gryffindor…bueno…- miró hacia un costado, con algo de tristeza. – Ella…ella tenía razón…siempre la tuvo…solo me limitaba a ser como mi padre, pero ni una vez, me eh limitado a ser yo mismo…-

Harry y Ron se miraron, ambos muy incrédulos y confusos, todo lo que escuchaban de Draco era lo más extraño que habían oído en su vida.

\- Mi hermana…desde muy pequeña siempre ha sido diferente al resto de mi familia. A ella no le gusta insultar a placer, siempre le pareció incorrecta la forma en la que mis padres se dirigían hacia las demás personas, en especial, a los muggles…Mi padre una vez la obligó a insultar a una niña muggle, ella lo hizo a regañadientes, y cuando vio como esa niña salía corriendo, llorando…bueno, eso la dejó tocada…. – explicó Draco con los ojos brillosos. – Mis padres…ellos los ven con repugnancia, cada vez que salimos de algún lugar, Chloe termina pidiendo disculpas por todo lo sucedido, como si fuera culpa suya…- Dijo mirando hacia el fuego de la chimenea. - A diferencia de mí, Chloe si ha sabido ser ella misma, y hacer amigos, en cambio yo…Sé que solo me seguís por gusto, y que esta, probablemente, sea la primera vez que soy sincero con ustedes. Necesito…necesito un nuevo enfoque, saber encontrar mi camino…o de lo contrario, seguiré metido en el mismo agujero por siempre…- Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir. – Y vosotros también, os conviene aclarar sus propias ideas, reflexionad de una vez, sed vosotros mismos, a veces pienso que no tenéis personalidad, eso molesta mucho…-

\- Vale…- Dijeron los dos, con cara de muy confusos.

Malfoy rodó los ojos. – Al menos así no me acusareis por no haber hecho el intento. – Dijo suspirando, con una sonrisa leve, antes de pasar a un tema más serio. – Chloe me contó que su amiga, Ginny Weasley, está muy pálida y rígida últimamente. ¿Ustedes saben que le estará pasado? –

Los dos Gryffindors disfrazados negaron con la cabeza, preocupados por ese último comentario.

\- Ya me lo pensaba, debe de estar pasándolo bastante mal, muchos de sus amigos son muggles, no me extraña la verdad. – supuso Draco.

\- Ella siempre está al lado de tu hermana, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Ron.

\- Si…por lo menos ella podrá presumir de llevarse bien con un miembro de la familia Weasley, en cambio yo…-

\- ¿Presumir? – Preguntaron ambos, ahora sí que empezaban a lloverles interrogantes imaginarios.

\- Bueno, presumir porque ella tiene total libertad para llevarse bien con cualquiera, pero después de año y medio en Hogwarts, con la reputación que tengo, es bien seguro que yo en la vida pueda llevarme bien con la familia Weasley…Mi padre y su manía de menospreciarlos por su escasa economía y por su apego con los muggles…- dijo el rubio, negando con la cabeza, y mirando el suelo. - Ahora que lo eh pensado mejor, el señor Weasley es un tipo sorprendente, no tiene miedo de hacerle frente a mi padre, y es capaz de mantener a una gran familia con muy poco. Es muy difícil encontrar a alguien así…-

Ron lo miraba incrédulo, ¿Acaso buscaba Malfoy remediar sus errores?

\- Ellos serán pobres, pero son una familia bondadosa y respetada, en cambio nosotros, somos respetados, pero infligimos miedo en la gente, a veces por eso ni se acercan a mi…- bufó el rubio con molestia.

Harry y Ron querían seguir escuchando a Malfoy por mas rato, pero el tiempo se les estaba acabando, necesitaban información útil, en referencia al heredero de Slytherin.

\- Oye…¿tú sabes quién es el heredero? – Le preguntó Harry.

Malfoy frunció el entrecejo. - No, y creo que te lo dije ayer, ¡bah! Siempre se te olvida todo…- Dijo con una sonrisa triste. – Pero…ahora que lo recuerdo…si se algo…- susurró pensativo.

Ahora, Harry y Ron le prestaron más atención.

\- En realidad, mi padre no ha querido contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, a pesar de que aquello sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre lo que pasó, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y asegura, que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado. Sin embargo, sé esto, la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un nacido de muggles. Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro…Lo que me lleva a pensar que…de no atrapar a ese heredero antes de que suceda, podrían incluso cerrar Hogwarts…- Dijo Draco, con seriedad. – Si estuviera como antes todo esto me parecería incluso gracioso, pero no puedo…serán muggles, pero son seres humanos, ahora lo tengo claro…Me ha costado entenderlo, pero ahora lo tengo claro…no hay porque mirar mal a los nacidos de muggles, eso es irrelevante…historia y agua pasada. - Dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Sabes si cogieron al que abrió la cámara la última vez? – Preguntó Harry, con cara incrédula distinguida de Goyle.

\- Sí...Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron, aún debe de estar en Azkaban, supongo… - Dijo Draco, y, tras pensar un poco, siguió, con el rostro molesto. - Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de todos los nacidos de muggles, pero que yo no debo mezclarme. De todos modos, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Sabéis que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasada? –

Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expresara algo de preocupación.

\- Así es, no obstante, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos, escondidos en nuestra propia "cámara secreta" debajo del suelo del salón. ¡Hmph! Si os digo la verdad, yo entregaría todos esos objetos oscuros al ministerio sin más…si así conseguimos limpiar nuestro nombre…pero sé que mi padre no lo ve así…- Dijo el rubio con enfado.

El tiempo se les agotaba a los dos Gryffindors, por lo que tenían que irse.

\- ¿Y ahora que os pasa? – preguntó el rubio.

\- Es…el estómago…- Dijo Ron, sosteniéndose el estómago.

Malfoy suspiró, pero con una sonrisa. – Pues ojalá eso os influya a dejar de tragar como cerdos, venga, iros a la enfermería, yo me voy a dormir…- Dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose a la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin.

Sin perder más tiempo, Harry y Ron salieron corriendo de la sala común de Slytherin, dirigiéndose directamente al baño de Myrtle, a medida que avanzaban, fueron regresando poco a poco a la normalidad. Allí, en el baño, vieron que Hermione no estaba, pero dejó una nota encima de una caja.

" _Chicos, se hace tarde, eh pensado en esperaros en la Sala Común. Vuestra ropa esta en esta caja, vístanse rápido y dejen la ropa de Slytherin dentro, nos vemos."_

\- Vale, pues a cambiarse Ron. – indicó Harry.

El pelirrojo asintió, y los dos se cambiaron de ropa. Con discreción, salieron del baño de Myrtle y se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar a la sala común, se encontraron con Hermione, quien estaba repasando encantamientos, sentada al lado de la chimenea.

\- Oh, por fin, ¿cómo os ha ido? – Preguntó ella, mirándolos aliviada.

Los dos no sabían muy bien que responder, así que Harry, tras parpadear varias, tomó la palabra.

\- Lo que te vamos a contar puede sonarte a cuento chino, así que, será mejor que te prepares…- susurró Harry.

Hermione cerró su libro de encantamientos y prestó atención. Harry y Ron le contaron todo lo que Malfoy les dijo. La castaña estaba boquiabierta, pues ni en sus sueños más remotos se esperaban algo así.

\- Vaya, quien lo iba a decir, me pregunto, ¿qué le habrá llevado a Draco a abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de sus acciones? – Se preguntaba Hermione, todavía procesando la información en su extraordinario cerebro.

\- Quien sabe, ya empezaba a estar raro desde lo del Club de Duelo, pero no nos esperábamos algo así, ¿cierto Harry? – dijo Ron.

\- Así es, pero no hemos montado todo este plan para que Malfoy nos cuente su vida, sino por lo del heredero de Slytherin, y la Cámara. – resopló Harry.

\- Bueno, total, ¿habéis averiguado algo útil? – preguntó Hermione

\- Según el padre de Draco, la Cámara fue abierta hace cincuenta años…aquella vez murió un nacido de muggles. El que abrió la Cámara, está en Azkaban, supuestamente. – explicó Harry.

\- Y a pesar de que todavía no hemos averiguado quién ha cometido las agresiones, mañana voy a escribir a mi padre para decirle que miren debajo del salón de Malfoy. – Dijo Ron sonriente.

\- ¡Ronald! – Le reprocharon Harry y Hermione a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Que? Si Malfoy estaría contento, es decir, le haríamos un favor, ya que quiere limpiar el nombre de su familia. - Dijo Ron con una sonrisa, mientras sus amigos rodaban los ojos.

– Está bien, como quieras…- resoplo Harry. – A veces pienso que Hermione tiene razón y eres un insensible…- murmuró.


	15. Ch29-30-Año II

Capítulo 29 – El diario misterioso

Pasaron varias semanas desde que Harry y Ron hablaron con Draco en la Sala Común de Slytherin, haciéndose pasar por Crabbe y Goyle. Desde ese día, el trío de oro se ha limitado a seguir con la rutina escolar.

Durante ese tiempo, los estudiantes regresaron de sus vacaciones, las clases se reanudaron, y también, los entrenamientos y partidos de Quidditch, dejando a los tres Gryffindor tan ocupados, que apenas tenían tiempo de poner su atención en el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos.

A Ginny se la veía cada vez más tensa, y apenas hablaba, una situación que estaba preocupando tanto a Chloe como a los cercanos a ella.

\- Esta cada vez peor chicos, tal vez…tal vez deberías hablar con ella Ron…- Le sugirió Chloe, cabizbaja.

Ron estaba serio, como pocas veces se le había visto, lo normal en circunstancias así era decir cosas como "ya se le pasará", pero no era el momento.

\- Está bien, hablaré con ella, lo cierto es que lleva semanas que está muy rara…- Dijo Ron con preocupación.

\- Te seguimos Ronald. – Dijo Harry, acompañado por Hermione.

Y así, los tres fueron a buscar a Ginny. El propio Draco ya dijo que ella se comportaba de manera muy extraña, y eso, llenaba de preocupación a sus amigos. La pelirroja estaba sentada cerca del lago, cuando se percató que se acercaban a ella, parecía que tenía prisa por esconder algo.

\- Hola Ginny. – Le saludaron los tres.

\- Ho-hola… ¿Qué tal va todo? – Preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

\- Nosotros bien, pero se ve que tu no…- Dijo Ron con un extraño tono severo. – Te está pasando algo, y lo sabemos…-

En ese momento, Ginny estaba aún más nerviosa.

Hermione se acercó a Ginny. – Ginny…¿cuál es tu problema? Últimamente estas muy rara, todos están preocupados, apenas hablas, o comes, y estas pálida… ¿Qué te está sucediendo? No pareces la Ginny que conocí en el Expreso de Hogwarts…- Dijo la castaña con preocupación.

\- Eh…eso no es asunto tuyo…- Dijo Ginny con el rostro sombrío.

Entonces, Harry intervino. – ¿Qué es lo que escondes? Hace un momento parecías ocultar algo en tu túnica…- Dijo el azabache en tono severo, lo que hizo que Ginny se estremeciera.

Ron la miró, y por la cara que tenía su hermana, podía decirse que, efectivamente, ella ocultaba algo. – ¿Que llevas ahí Ginny? – preguntó.

\- Nada…- respondió ella.

\- Estas segura de que…-

\- ¡No llevo nada! – gritó, y la pelirroja salió corriendo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, tratando de entender la situación.

\- Llevaba algo, estoy seguro, ¿habéis visto su reacción? – Dijo Harry en tono serio.

\- ¿¡Pero por qué!? ¿¡Que está escondiendo!? - Decía Ron alarmado. - Jamás…la eh visto así, es demasiado extraño. –

\- Deberíamos tratar de averiguar lo que le sucede, no puede seguir así…- Decía Hermione, tan preocupada como los demás.

\- ¿Qué será lo que esconde Ginny? – Se preguntaba Harry.

Nadie volvió a ver a Ginny durante el resto del día. Ya por la noche, el trío estaba subiendo de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor. Se pasaron todo el día haciendo los deberes que dejó el profesor Snape en la última clase de Pociones.

\- Bien podríamos tirarnos con esto hasta sexto curso…- Bufó Ron, cansado de tantos deberes.

\- Vamos Ron, no es para tanto, son solamente siete redacciones sobre ingredientes y explicar el procedimiento de la elaboración de la poción crecepelo. - Decía Hermione divertida.

\- Para vosotros no es nada, ¡pero para mí sí! – estalló Ron.

\- ¡Shh! Silencio, escuchen…- Decía Harry a sus amigos.

De repente, llegó hasta sus oídos un arranque de cólera que provenía del piso superior.

\- Es Filch…- susurró Harry, y subieron deprisa las escaleras y se detuvieron a escuchar donde no podía verlos.

\- ¡Oh no! ¿¡Será otro ataque!? – se preguntaba Hermione, bien alarmada.

\- Ojalá que no sea eso y simplemente esté enfadado, como siempre…- dijo Ron, esperanzado de que solo fuera eso.

Se quedaron inmóviles, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la voz de Filch, que parecía completamente histérico.

\- Más trabajo para mí. ¡Fregar toda la noche, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! ¡No, ésta es la gota que colma el vaso, me voy a ver a Dumbledore! – refunfuñó "El celador gruñón :V".

Sus pasos se fueron distanciando, y oyeron un portazo a lo lejos, asomaron la cabeza por la esquina. Evidentemente, Filch había estado cubriendo su habitual puesto de vigía, se encontraban de nuevo en el punto en que habían atacado a la Señora Norris. Buscaron lo que había motivado los gritos de Filch. Un charco grande de agua cubría la mitad del corredor, y parecía que continuaba saliendo agua de debajo de la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Ahora que los gritos de Filch habían cesado, podían oír los gemidos de Myrtle resonando a través de las paredes de los aseos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? – se preguntaba Hermione.

\- Ya está llorando otra vez…- bufó Ron, molesto.

\- Vamos a ver qué le pasa. - propuso Harry, se metieron en el charco chapoteando, llegaron a la puerta que exhibía el letrero de "No funciona" y, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, como de costumbre, entraron.

Myrtle la Llorona estaba llorando, si cabía, con más ganas y más sonoramente que nunca. Parecía estar metida en su retrete habitual, los aseos estaban a oscuras, porque las velas se habían apagado con la enorme cantidad de agua que había dejado el suelo y las paredes empapadas.

\- Myrtle, que… ¿qué ha pasado? – Pregunto Hermione mirando perpleja el desastre.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza, como haciendo gorgoritos. - ¿Venís a arrojarme alguna otra cosa? -

\- ¿Porque tendríamos que hacer eso? – Preguntó Harry.

\- No sé…- gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado. - Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro...-

\- Pero si alguien te arroja algo, a ti no te puede doler, quiero decir, simplemente te traspasaría. – Dijo Ron como si fuera algo de lo más normal y obvio.

Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos, Ron acababa de meter la pata. Myrtle se sintió ofendida y chilló.

\- ¡Muy bonito! ¡Vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle, que no puede sentirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que se lo cuele por el estómago! ¡Cincuenta puntos al que le traspase la cabeza! – Decía Myrtle, atravesándole el puño a Ron, haciendo que se estremeciera.

\- Ron, eres un insensible, será un fantasma, pero tiene sentimientos, ¿sabes? – Le regañó Hermione a su amigo pelirrojo.

\- Bueno, ¿sabes quién te arrojó el libro? – le preguntó el azabache.

\- No lo sé... Estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y de repente, me dio en la cabeza. - dijo Myrtle, mirándoles. - Está ahí, empapado…-

Harry, Hermione y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos.

Harry iba a cogerlo, pero…

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Hermione.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Estás loco? Podría resultar peligroso amigo – Le dijo Ron.

\- ¿Y porque iba a ser peligroso? Es solo, un libro. – Dijo Harry riendo.

\- Te sorprendería saber…- dijo Ron, asustado, mirando el librito. - que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha confiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos, me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído "Sonetos del hechicero" han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. –

\- Fíjate, hasta Ron que a veces es un poco bestia sabe algo tan importante como eso. – dijo Hermione en tono severo.

\- ¡Oye! – se quejó Ron.

\- Hm…pero sin no echamos un vistazo, ¿como vamos a averiguarlo? - Y esquivando a ambos, cogió el libro, como si nada.

\- ¡HARRY! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Que? ¿Veis? No pasa nada...- bufó el azabache, a continuación, abrió el libro.

Harry vio al instante que se trataba de un diario, y la desvaída fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrió intrigado, en la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, "T.M. Ryddle".

\- T.M. Ryddle… ¿os suena de algo? – preguntó el azabache

\- Hm…creo que vi ese nombre en algún lugar de la sala de trofeos, el año pasado. ¿Qué tal si echamos un vistazo? – dijo Hermione.

Y a escondidas, el trío bajó hasta la sala de trofeos, para poder encontrar la referencia a T.M. Ryddle. Cuando llegaron, encontraron un premio por servicios especiales a la escuela.

\- Lumos…-susurró Harry para iluminar el lugar con su varita.

La placa de oro bruñido de Ryddle estaba guardada en un armario esquinero. No decía nada de por qué se lo habían concedido.

\- Aquí está, "T.M. Ryddle", el ganó este premio por servicios especiales a la escuela, hace cincuenta años…- Dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Hace cincuenta años? Espera un momento, tal vez…tal vez Ryddle estuvo aquí cuando la cámara fue abierta, ¿no creen? – Decía Ron.

\- Si, aunque dudo que el diario nos pueda iluminar al respecto…- susurró Harry.

\- ¿Porque Harry? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Porque…no hay nada escrito…- Dijo el azabache, mostrándoles las páginas en blanco del diario.

No había en ellas el más leve resto de escritura, ni siquiera «cumpleaños de tía Mabel» o "dentista, a las tres y media".

\- No llegó a escribir nada…- dijo Harry, decepcionado.

\- Me pregunto por qué querría alguien tirarlo al retrete…- dijo Ron con curiosidad.

\- ¡Oh! tal vez tenga poderes ocultos, ¿no creen? – Dijo Hermione.

\- Si los tiene, los oculta muy bien, a lo mejor es tímido. - repuso Ron.

\- Sería interesante descubrir porque querían deshacerse de él…- dijo Harry.

\- Por cualquier cosa, a lo mejor acumuló treinta matrículas de honor en Brujería o salvó a un profesor de los tentáculos de un calamar gigante. Quizás asesinó a Myrtle, y todo el mundo lo consideró un gran servicio...- dijo Ron. Hermione le dio un golpe en la nuca. – ¡Oye! –

\- Insensible…- murmuró molesta. - tal vez tenga tinta invisible, déjame ver Harry…-

Harry le mostró el libro a Hermione, ella cogió su varita y dijo…- ¡Aparecium! –

Pero no ocurrió nada. Impertérrita, metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo.

\- Es un revelador, lo compré en el callejón Diagon. - dijo ella.

\- ¿En serio? No recuerdo que lo compraras…- Dijo Harry pensativo.

\- Lo compré antes de que llegarás con Ron y los demás…-

\- Ah. -

Frotó con fuerza donde ponía "1 de enero". Siguió sin pasar nada.

\- Ya te lo decía yo, no hay nada que encontrar aquí. Simplemente, a Ryddle le regalaron un diario por Navidad, pero no se molestó en rellenarlo. – comentó Ron.

Harry volvió a mirar las tapas del cuaderno y vio impreso el nombre de un quiosco de la calle Vauxhall, en Londres.

\- El tal Ryddle debió de ser de familia muggle, ya que compró el diario en la calle Vauxhall...- dijo Harry, especulando.

\- A ver…- dijo Hermione, analizando el diario. - Oh, es cierto, una vez fui allí para buscar una serie de libros infantiles, por aquel entonces cursaba segundo año de primaria. - Dijo pensativa.

\- Pues aparte de esto, no tenemos nada más relevante por ahora… – Dijo Harry, mientras se guardaba el diario para estudiarlo con más paciencia.

También encontraron el nombre de Ryddle en una vieja Medalla al Mérito Mágico y en una lista de antiguos alumnos que habían recibido el Premio Anual.

\- Me recuerda a Percy…- dijo Ron, arrugando con disgusto la nariz. - Prefecto, Premio Anual...supongo que sería el primero de la clase...-

\- Lo dices como si fuera algo vergonzoso…- señaló Hermione, algo herida.

\- Venga Ron, deja de lado la envidia, no es sano, para nadie. – afirmó Harry.

\- No tengo envidia, solo digo que ojalá no haya sido un presumido de las narices con gran ego, igual que el plasta de Percy, eso es todo. – bufó Ron.

\- Pues me temo que no lo llegaremos a saber, menos si este dichoso diario no nos puede decir nada más…- bufó Hermione.

Harry no podría haber explicado, ni siquiera a sí mismo, por qué no tiraba a la basura el diario de Ryddle. El caso es que, aunque sabía que el diario estaba en blanco, pasaba las páginas atrás y adelante, concentrado en ellas, como si contaran una historia que quisiera acabar de leer.

Y, aunque estaba seguro de no haber oído antes el nombre de T.M. Ryddle, le parecía que ese nombre le decía algo, como si se tratara de un amigo olvidado de la más remota infancia. Pero era absurdo, no había tenido amigos antes de llegar a Hogwarts.

\- _Si, en años anteriores Dudley y sus amigotes ya se encargaban de ahuyentar a los demás como si fueran una bandada de buitres…_ \- bufó Harry mentalmente.

El sol había vuelto a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts, dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No había vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Justin y Nick, a la señora Pomfrey le encantó anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taciturnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia.

Una tarde, Harry oyó que la señora Pomfrey decía a Filch amablemente…

\- Cuando se les haya ido el acné, estarán listas para volver a ser trasplantadas. Y entonces, las cortaremos y las coceremos inmediatamente. Dentro de poco tendrá a la Señora Norris con usted otra vez. –

- _Hm…¿será que el heredero de Slytherin se ha acobardado? No…no creo…quizás esté maquinando un nuevo plan, pensando en su siguiente víctima, no podemos confiarnos…-_ Pensaba el azabache.

Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, no era tan optimista. Seguía convencido de que Harry era el culpable y que se había delatado en el club de duelo.

\- _Que ganas tengo de petrificarle…y no necesito un monstruo precisamente, me basta con un buen Petrificus totalus y hacerlo rodar cuesta abajo por la colina, así aprenderá…_ \- Pensaba Harry maliciosamente.

Peeves no era precisamente una ayuda, pues iba por los abarrotados corredores saltando y cantando, pero ahora además interpretando un baile al ritmo de la canción.

\- ¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido...! – cantaba el poltergeist.

\- Peeves…se me está acabando la paciencia…te lo advierto, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero hacer… – Decía el azabache con el rostro sombrío.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Hacer que Pipi-Pote? – preguntó el poltergeist en tono burlón.

Harry se enfadó, apretó los dientes, empuñó su varita, apuntó a Peeves y gritó… – ¡GLACIUS! –

Peeves quedó encerrado dentro de un gran cubo de hielo, y ahí se quedó, con la sonrisa congelada, apenas podía hacer algo.

\- Bueno, así dejarás de fastidiar, un par de horas más o menos…- bufó el azabache, antes de seguir su camino.

Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él quien había puesto freno a los ataques. Harry le oyó exponerlo así ante la profesora McGonagall mientras los de Gryffindor marchaban en hilera hacia la clase de Transfiguración.

\- No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva. - dijo, guiñando un ojo y dándose golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo, con aire de experto. - Creo que esta vez la cámara ha quedado bien cerrada. Los culpables se han dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento yo podía pillarlos y han sido lo bastante sensatos para detenerse ahora, antes de que cayera sobre ellos... Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una inyección de moral, ¡para barrer los recuerdos del trimestre anterior! No te digo nada más, pero creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que...-

La profesora McGonagall parecía hacer esfuerzos enormes por no estallar en frente de los demás.

\- _En serio, ¿no puede dejar de fastidiar incluso cuando vamos a una clase que no es la suya?_ – bufó mentalmente el azabache.

La idea que tenía Lockhart de una inyección de moral se hizo patente durante el desayuno del día 14 de febrero. Harry no había dormido mucho a causa del entrenamiento de Quidditch de la noche anterior y llegó al Gran Comedor corriendo, algo retrasado.

Pensó, por un momento, que se había equivocado de puerta. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones. Harry se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que estaban Ron, con aire asqueado, y Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Pero…qué demonios es todo esto? – les preguntó Harry, sentándose al lado de Hermione y quitándose de encima el confeti.

Ron, que parecía estar demasiado enojado para hablar, señaló la mesa de los profesores. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. Desde su asiento, Harry pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla, y Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera bebido un gran vaso de Crecehuesos.

\- ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! - gritó Lockhart. - ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y cinco personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos vosotros... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa! –

Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual. Lockhart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse, mientras que Hermione le regañó por ser tan desconsiderado con los pobres enanitos.

\- ¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! - Rio Lockhart. - ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido! –

El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.

Harry miraba entre divertido y boquiabierto todo el panorama. – _Y yo que pensaba que no podía haber algo peor, pero no, me equivoqué de pleno…-_ bufó finalmente, aunque divertido al ver a los "cupidos" de Lockhart.

Mientras abandonaban el Gran Comedor para acudir a la primera clase, Hermione parecía mirar a Harry sonrojada. – Eh… ¿Harry? –

\- ¿Hm? ¿Si, que sucede? –

\- Quería…desearte…un feliz día de San Valentín…- Dijo la castaña sonrojada.

\- Oh…igualmente, gra-gracias…- Dijo el azabache, se puso rojo.

Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Gryffindor subían hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a Ron.

\- ¡Eh tú! ¡Ronald Weasley! - gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Ron.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡No puede ser! – gritó Ron, ruborizándose al pensar que le iba a ofrecer una felicitación de San Valentín delante de una fila de alumnos de primero, entre los cuales estaba Chloe, acompañada por Ginny, que ya no parecía tan pálida como antes.

El pelirrojo salió corriendo del lugar, perseguido por el enano que quería entregarle la tarjeta, mientras que los demás se reían.

\- Vaya, al parecer a alguien le gusta Ron. – Dijo Hermione sorprendida y riendo.

\- Hm…¿pero quién será? – se preguntaba Harry.

El azabache giró la cabeza varias veces, tratando de utilizar su talento para observar cada cosa que se le cruzara por su visión. Entonces vio que Chloe, la amiga de Ginny, estaba algo sonrojada, mientras que la pelirroja saludó a Harry con una sonrisa débil y moviendo la mano. El azabache también pudo detectar que ella tenía en su otra mano, una tarjeta de San Valentín.

\- _Debe de ser de su admirador secreto. Bueno, al menos ya no parece tan tensa como antes…-_ Pensó Harry, mas aliviado.

Aquella noche, Harry fue el primero de su dormitorio en irse a dormir, porque quería examinar de nuevo el diario de Ryddle, y sabía que Ron opinaba que eso era una pérdida de tiempo. Se sentó en la cama y hojeó las páginas en blanco.

Luego sacó una nueva botellita de tinta del cajón de la mesita, mojó en ella su pluma y dejó caer una gota en la primera página del diario. La tinta brilló intensamente sobre el papel durante un segundo y luego, como si la hubieran absorbido desde el interior de la página, se desvaneció.

\- _¡Oh! ¡Menudo descubrimiento! Sabía que este diario no era ordinario_ …- Pensó el azabache emocionado.

Harry mojó de nuevo la pluma y escribió "Mi nombre es Harry Potter". Las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella.

Entonces ocurrió algo, rezumando de la página, en la misma tinta que había utilizado él, aparecieron unas palabras que Harry no había escrito.

\- "Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Ryddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?" –

Estas palabras también se desvanecieron, pero no antes de que Harry comenzara de nuevo a escribir…

\- "Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete." – escribió el azabache.

Aguardó con impaciencia la respuesta de Ryddle. – "Menos mal que registré mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que habría gente que no querría que mi diario fuera leído." –

\- "¿Qué quieres decir?" - escribió Harry.

\- "Quiero decir que este diario da fe de cosas horribles, cosas que fueron ocultadas, cosas que sucedieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería." –

\- "Es donde estoy yo ahora". - Escribió Harry apresuradamente. – "Estoy en Hogwarts, y también suceden cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?" –

La réplica de Ryddle no se hizo esperar, pero la letra se volvió menos clara, como si tuviera prisa por consignar todo cuanto sabía.

" ¡Por supuesto que sé algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos! En mi época, nos decían que era sólo una leyenda, que no existía realmente. Pero no era cierto. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a uno. Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron. Pero el director, el profesor Dippet, avergonzado de que hubiera sucedido tal cosa en Hogwarts, me prohibió decir la verdad. Inventaron la historia de que la muchacha había muerto en un espantoso accidente. A mí me entregaron por mi actuación un trofeo muy bonito y muy brillante, con unas palabras grabadas, y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero yo sabía que podía volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió, y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado." – explicó el diario.

Harry estaba sorprendido, entonces el culpable al final, no fue encarcelado en Azkaban como supuso Malfoy. Cogió tinta y volvió a escribir.

\- "Me temo que ha vuelto a suceder, ha habido tres ataques y nadie parece saber quién está detrás. ¿Tú sabes quién fue en aquella ocasión?" –

\- "Te lo puedo mostrar, si quieres". - contestó Ryddle. – "No necesitas leer mis palabras. Podrás ver dentro de mi memoria lo que ocurrió la noche en que lo capturé." –

\- _¿Me lo va a mostrar? ¿Pero cómo? Vaya, este diario es muy extraño, pero ahora mismo no tengo nada mejor…_ \- Pensó el azabache.

\- "Deja que te lo enseñe." –

Harry meditó durante una fracción de segundo, y luego escribió una sola palabra. - "Adelante."–

Las páginas del diario comenzaron a pasar, como si estuviera soplando un fuerte viento, y se detuvieron a mediados del mes de junio. Con la boca abierta, Harry vio que el pequeño cuadrado asignado al día 13 de junio se convertía en algo parecido a una minúscula pantalla de televisión. Las manos le temblaban ligeramente, levantó el cuaderno para acercar uno de sus ojos a la ventanita, y antes de que comprendiera lo que sucedía, se estaba inclinando hacia delante.

La ventana se ensanchaba, y sintió que su cuerpo dejaba la cama y era absorbido por la abertura de la página en un remolino de colores y sombras. Notó que pisaba tierra firme y se quedó temblando, mientras las formas borrosas que lo rodeaban se iban definiendo rápidamente, enseguida se dio cuenta de dónde estaba

Aquella sala circular con los retratos de gente dormida era el despacho de Dumbledore, pero no era Dumbledore quien estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Un mago de aspecto delicado, con muchas arrugas y calvo, excepto por algunos pelos blancos, leía una carta a la luz de una vela.

- _¿Quién será este hombre? No lo eh visto en mi vida…_ \- Pensó el azabache, antes de intentar hablar. – Lamento la interrupción, no quería molestarle…- Dijo amablemente.

Pero el mago no levantó la vista, siguió leyendo, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. Harry se acercó más al escritorio.

\- Hm…¿debería irme? –

El mago siguió sin prestarle atención. Ni siquiera parecía que le hubiera oído. Pensando que tal vez estuviera sordo, Harry levantó la voz.

\- De acuerdo, parece ser que está demasiado ocupado como para prestarme atención, ni hablar, con su permiso, me retiro…- Dijo Harry, un poco molesto, pero guardando la compostura.

Con un suspiro, el mago dobló la carta, se levantó, pasó por delante de Harry sin mirarlo y fue hasta la ventana a descorrer las cortinas. El cielo, al otro lado de la ventana, estaba de un color rojo rubí, parecía el atardecer. El mago volvió al escritorio, se sentó y, mirando a la puerta, se puso a juguetear con los pulgares.

\- _Rayos, no entiendo nada, ¿qué pasa aquí? Este sujeto me ignora por completo, como si no estuviera…no me agrada nada esta sensación…-_ Pensó el azabache.

Harry contempló el despacho. No estaba Fawkes, el fénix, ni los artilugios metálicos que hacían ruiditos. Aquello era Hogwarts tal como debía ser en los tiempos de Ryddle, y aquel mago desconocido tenía que ser el director de entonces, no Dumbledore, y él, Harry, era una especie de fantasma, completamente invisible para la gente de hacía cincuenta años.

Llamaron a la puerta.

\- Entre. - dijo el viejo mago con una voz débil.

Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años entró quitándose el sombrero puntiagudo. En el pecho le brillaba una insignia plateada de prefecto. Era mucho más alto que Harry, pero tenía, como él, el pelo de un negro azabache.

\- Ah, Ryddle. - dijo el director.

\- _Conque ese es Ryddle, vaya, se parece un poco a mí, aunque, obviamente, él es otra persona…-_ pensó Harry, mientras prestaba atención a la conversación.

\- ¿Quería verme, profesor Dippet? - preguntó Ryddle, parecía azorado.

\- Siéntese. - indicó Dippet. - Acabo de leer la carta que me envió.-

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó Ryddle, y se sentó, cogiéndose las manos fuertemente.

\- Muchacho…- dijo Dippet con aire bondadoso. - Me temo que no puedo permitirle quedarse en el colegio durante el verano, supongo que querrá ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones...-

\- No. - respondió Ryddle enseguida. - Preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts a regresar a ese...a ese...-

\- Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato muggle, ¿verdad? - preguntó Dippet con curiosidad.

\- Sí, señor…- respondió Ryddle, ruborizándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Es usted de familia muggle? –

\- A medias, señor…- respondió Ryddle. - De padre muggle y de madre bruja.

\- ¿Y tanto uno como otro están...? –

\- Mi madre murió nada más nacer yo, señor. En el orfanato me dijeron que había vivido sólo lo suficiente para ponerme nombre…Tom por mi padre, y Marvolo por mi abuelo. –

Harry no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el joven prefecto, en realidad, su vida era muy triste. – _Él tampoco llegó a conocer a su madre, parece ser que detesta el orfanato donde vive, tal vez esté recibiendo un trato hostil en ese lugar. Puedo entender eso…-_

Dippet chasqueó la lengua en señal de compasión. - La cuestión es, Tom...que se podría haber hecho con usted una excepción, pero en las actuales circunstancias...-

\- ¿Se refiere a los ataques, señor? - preguntó Ryddle.

Harry prestó más atención, pues por fin oiría algo de suma importancia.

\- Exactamente. - dijo el director. - Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería que yo le permitiera quedarse en el castillo al término del trimestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia...la muerte de esa pobre muchacha...Usted estará muchísimo más seguro en el orfanato. De hecho, el Ministerio de Magia se está planteando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder localizar al...descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desagradables...-

Ryddle abrió más los ojos. – Se-señor, si esa persona fuera capturada...Si todo terminara...-

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó Dippet, soltando un gallo, se incorporó en el asiento. - ¿Ryddle, sabe usted algo sobre esas agresiones? –

\- No, señor…- respondió Ryddle con presteza.

Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento, ligeramente decepcionado. - Puede irse, Tom...-

Ryddle se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte. Harry fue tras él.

Bajaron por la escalera de caracol que se movía sola, y salieron al corredor, que ya iba quedando en penumbra, junto a la gárgola. Ryddle se detuvo y Harry hizo lo mismo, mirándolo. Le pareció que Ryddle estaba concentrado: se mordía los labios y tenía la frente fruncida. Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, salió precipitadamente, y Harry lo siguió en silencio.

No vieron a nadie hasta llegar al vestíbulo, cuando un mago de gran estatura, con el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo y con barba, llamó a Ryddle desde la escalera de mármol.

\- ¿Qué hace paseando por aquí tan tarde, Tom? -

\- _¿Eh? Pero si es Dumbledore…-_ Dijo Harry sorprendido, de ver a su estimado director con cincuenta años menos.

\- Tenía que ver al director, señor. - respondió Ryddle.

\- Bien, pues váyase enseguida a la cama. - le dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndole a Ryddle la misma mirada penetrante que Harry conocía tan bien. - Es mejor no andar por los pasillos durante estos días, desde que...-

\- _Hm…a veces pienso que Dumbledore es legeremántico, recuerdo que hace unos meses intentó leerme la mente, allí pude poner a prueba su capacidad. Creo que tuve suerte de que fuera suave conmigo, estoy convencido de que, si él quiere, puede leer la mente de los demás como si nada…-_ Pensó Harry, a pesar de que confiaba en el criterio de Dumbledore, no le gusta que nadie husmee en su mente.

Suspiró hondo, dio las buenas noches a Ryddle y se marchó con paso decidido. Ryddle esperó que se fuera y a continuación, con rapidez, tomó el camino de las escaleras de piedra que bajaban a las mazmorras, seguido por Harry.

Pero, para su decepción, Ryddle no lo condujo a un pasadizo oculto ni a un túnel secreto, sino a la misma mazmorra en que Snape daba clases. Como las antorchas no estaban encendidas y Ryddle había cerrado casi completamente la puerta, lo único que Harry veía era a Ryddle, que, inmóvil tras la puerta, vigilaba el corredor que había al otro lado.

A Harry le pareció que permanecían allí al menos una hora. Seguía viendo únicamente la figura de Ryddle en la puerta, mirando por la rendija, aguardando inmóvil. Y cuando Harry dejó de sentirse expectante, y empezaron a entrarle ganas de volver al presente, oyó que se movía algo al otro lado de la puerta.

Alguien caminaba por el corredor sigilosamente. Quienquiera que fuese, pasó ante la mazmorra en la que estaban ocultos él y Ryddle. Éste, silencioso como una sombra, cruzó la puerta y lo siguió, con Harry detrás. Persiguieron los pasos del desconocido durante unos cinco minutos, cuando de improviso Ryddle se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenían unos ruidos.

Harry oyó el chirrido de una puerta y luego a alguien que hablaba en un ronco susurro.

\- Vamos..., te voy a sacar de aquí ahora..., a la caja... –

Algo le resultaba conocido en aquella voz. De repente, Ryddle dobló la esquina de un salto. Harry lo siguió y pudo ver la silueta de un muchacho alto como un gigante que estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abierta, junto a una caja muy grande.

\- Hola, Rubeus…- dijo Ryddle con voz seria.

\- ¿¡Ha-Hagrid!? – Harry no se lo podía creer, su primer amigo, su primer mejor amigo, estaba ahí, con trece años de edad, pero igual de gigantón.

Hagrid cerró la puerta de golpe y se levantó. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Tom? -

Ryddle se le acercó.

\- Todo ha terminado…Voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan. – Dijo Ryddle.

\- ¿Que vas a...? –

\- No creo que quisieras matar a nadie, pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y...-

\- ¡No ha matado a nadie! - interrumpió Hagrid, retrocediendo contra la puerta cerrada. Harry oía unos curiosos chasquidos y crujidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Vamos, Rubeus…- dijo Ryddle, acercándose aún más. - Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana, lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado...-

\- ¡No fue él! - gritó Hagrid, su voz resonaba en el oscuro corredor. - ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca! –

\- Hazte a un lado…- dijo Ryddle, sacando su varita mágica.

\- ¡No! -

\- ¡Apartate Rubeus! -

\- ¡NO!

– ¡Cistem Aperio! – gritó Ryddle.

Su conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor repentino. La puerta que había detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó contra el muro que había enfrente. Por el hueco salió algo que hizo a Harry proferir un pequeño grito que nadie sino él pudo oír. Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi a ras de suelo, y una maraña de patas negras, varios ojos resplandecientes y unas pinzas afiladas como navajas...

Ryddle levantó de nuevo la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribó al escabullirse, enfilando a toda velocidad por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista. Ryddle se incorporó, buscando la varita. Consiguió cogerla, pero Hagrid se lanzó sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que gritaba.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! –

Todo empezó a dar vueltas y la oscuridad se hizo completa. Harry sintió que caía y aterrizó de golpe con los brazos y las piernas extendidos sobre su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, y con el diario de Ryddle abierto sobre el abdomen.

\- _No…Hagrid…el no pudo…_ -

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró Ron.

\- ¡Estás aquí! - dijo.

Harry se sentó, estaba sudoroso y temblaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Ron, preocupado.

\- Ron…creo que…Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años…- Dijo finalmente el azabache, desconcertado e incrédulo.

Capítulo 30 – Dumbledore es cesado

Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre habían sabido que Hagrid sentía una desgraciada afición por las criaturas grandes y monstruosas.

El azabache estaba seguro de que si, de niño, Hagrid se enteró de que había un monstruo oculto en algún lugar del castillo, hizo lo imposible por echarle un vistazo. Seguro que le parecía inhumano haber tenido encerrado al monstruo tanto tiempo y debía de pensar que el pobre tenía derecho a estirar un poco sus numerosas piernas.

Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Hagrid, con trece años, intentando ponerle un collar y una correa. Pero también estaba seguro de que él nunca había tenido intención de matar a nadie.

\- _Tal vez…hubiera sido mejor no haber averiguado el funcionamiento del diario…_ \- Pensó el azabache cabizbajo.

Ron y Hermione le pedían constantemente que les contase una y otra vez todo lo que había visto, hasta que se cansaba de tanto hablar, de las largas conversaciones que seguían a su relato y que no conducían a ninguna parte.

\- A lo mejor Ryddle se equivocó de culpable…- decía Hermione. - A lo mejor el que atacaba a la gente era otro monstruo...-

\- ¿Cuántos monstruos crees que puede albergar este castillo? -le preguntó Ron, aburrido.

\- Ya sabíamos que a Hagrid lo habían expulsado, pero ahora conocemos la razón. – dijo Harry. - Supongo que entonces los ataques cesaron, si no hubiera sido así, a Ryddle no le habrían dado ningún premio. -

Ron intentó verlo de otro modo. -¿Por qué tuvo que delatar a Hagrid? –

\- El monstruo había matado a una persona, Ron... - contestó Hermione.

\- Ryddle habría tenido que volver al orfanato muggle si hubieran cerrado Hogwarts…No lo culpo por querer quedarse aquí…. - dijo Harry, de brazos cruzados y con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a Hagrid? – sugirió Hermione.

\- Oh si, sería una visita deliciosa…" Hola, Hagrid, dinos, ¿has estado últimamente dejando en libertad por el castillo a una cosa furiosa y peluda?"- Dijo Ron.

Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos, el pelirrojo siempre tan "optimista".

Al final, decidieron no decir nada a Hagrid si no había otro ataque, y como los días se sucedieron sin siquiera un susurro de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, albergaban la esperanza de no tener que hablar con él sobre el motivo de su expulsión.

Pasaron casi cuatro meses desde que petrificaron a Justin y a Nick, parecía que todo el mundo creía que el agresor, quienquiera que fuese, se había retirado, afortunadamente. Peeves se había cansado por fin de su canción, Ernie Macmillan, un día, en la clase de Herbología, le pidió cortésmente a Harry que le pasara un cubo de hongos saltarines, y en marzo algunas mandrágoras montaron una escandalosa fiesta en el Invernadero 3. Esto puso muy contenta a la profesora Sprout.

\- En cuanto empiecen a querer cambiarse unas a las macetas de otras, sabremos que han alcanzado la madurez, entonces podremos revivir a esos pobrecillos de la enfermería. – Le dijo la profesora Sprout a Harry.

\- Esperemos que todo vaya bien pues…- Comentó Harry.

Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los de segundo tuvieron algo nuevo en que pensar. Había llegado el momento de elegir optativas para el curso siguiente, decisión que al menos Harry y Hermione se tomaron muy en serio.

\- Podría afectar a todo nuestro futuro. – dijo Hermione a Harry y Ron, mientras repasaban minuciosamente la lista de las nuevas materias, señalándolas.

\- Al final, ¿cuáles vas a escoger Harry? – Preguntó Ron a su amigo azabache.

\- Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia…- Comentó Harry sonriente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y porque no te escoges Adivinación en vez de Aritmancia? –

\- La Adivinación es un arte en el que, lamentablemente dudo mucho que yo pueda destacar, digamos que no cuento con la habilidad necesaria como para rendir adecuadamente en una rama de la magia tan imprecisa…- se explicó Harry. – En cambio, la Aritmancia es mucho más preciso que la Adivinación a secas. –

Ron no parecía entender ni jota.

Neville había recibido carta de todos los magos y brujas de su familia, y cada uno le aconsejaba materias distintas. Confundido y preocupado, se sentó a leer la lista de las materias, preguntando a todos si pensaban que Aritmancia era más difícil que Adivinación Antigua.

\- Eso depende de ti Neville, pero si yo pudiera elegir por ti, escogería Aritmancia, siempre es bueno entender los números, no obstante, la decisión es tuya amigo mío…- Le dijo Harry a Neville.

Dean Thomas, que, como Harry, se había criado con muggles, terminó cerrando los ojos y apuntando a la lista con la varita mágica, y escogió las materias que había tocado al azar. Hermione no siguió el consejo de nadie y las escogió todas.

\- Definitivamente, ni loco puedo ganarte Hermione, sencillamente eres extraordinaria…- Dijo Harry, con admiración hacia su mejor amiga, haciendo que se pusiera roja.

\- Pues yo pienso que está como una regadera, a saber, cómo piensa organizar su horario con tantas materias…- bufó Ron.

\- Hm…pues yo no lo sé, pero ella ya es bastante responsable como para tomar sus propias decisiones, confiemos en su juicio. – Dijo el azabache, mientras que Hermione le sonreía.

\- Si, un juicio que perdió hace un par de minutos, cuando marcó todas las casillas de la lista…- bufó de nuevo el pelirrojo, a cambio, recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de la castaña.

Ron finalmente escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación, por lo menos, coincidiría en una clase optativa con Harry y Hermione.

A Gryffindor le tocaba jugar el siguiente partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Wood los machacaba con entrenamientos en equipo cada noche después de cenar, de forma que Harry no tenía tiempo para nada más que para el Quidditch y para hacer los deberes. Los entrenamientos iban cada vez mejor, y la noche anterior al partido del sábado se fue a la cama pensando que Gryffindor estaba cada vez más cerca de revalidar el título de Copa.

- _¡Si! ¡Solo un poco más y volveré a restregarles la Copa a esas dichosas serpientes!_ – Pensó Harry mientras reía como un idiota.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho, al final de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio se encontró con Neville, que lo miraba desesperado.

\- Harry, no sé quién lo hizo. Yo me lo encontré...-

\- Vale, respira hondo, ¿qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Harry, tratando de calmar a Neville.

Mirando a Harry aterrorizado, Neville abrió la puerta. El contenido del baúl de Harry estaba esparcido por todas partes. Su capa estaba en el suelo, rasgada. Le habían levantado las sábanas y las mantas de la cama, y habían sacado el cajón de la mesita y el contenido estaba desparramado sobre el colchón. Harry fue hacia la cama, pisando algunas páginas sueltas de "Recorridos con los trols".

\- No…puedo…creerlo…- Dijo Harry, impactado.

En ese momento, entraron Ron, Dean y Seamus.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry? – Preguntó Dean.

\- No tengo ni idea…- contestó.

Ron examinaba la túnica de Harry, habían dado la vuelta a todos los bolsillos.

\- Alguien ha estado buscando algo, ¿Qué te falta? – Preguntó Ron.

Harry empezó a coger sus cosas y a dejarlas en el baúl. Hasta que hubo separado el último libro de Lockhart, no se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba.

\- Se han llevado el diario de Tom Ryddle…- dijo a Ron en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Haceros a un lado chicos…- Dijo Harry, mientras sacaba su varita, apuntando al desastre. – ¡Reparo! – gritó el azabache.

Ocurrió algo de lo más alucinante, los destrozos de la cama de Harry estaban siendo restaurados, las cortinas volvían a su lugar, los objetos sacados del baúl regresaban dentro, la lámpara que estaba rota por los suelos, regresaba a la mesa de noche, como nueva…Todo quedó como si nadie hubiera destrozado nada de nada.

\- Asombroso…- Dijeron Ron y los demás.

\- Me gusta que todo esté en orden, y ahora…- El azabache señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio, y Ron lo siguió.

Bajaron corriendo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba medio vacía, y encontraron a Hermione, sentada, sola, leyendo un libro titulado "La adivinación antigua al alcance de todos".

\- _En serio, no puedo creer que Hermione vaya a intentar aprender Adivinación…en fin._ – Pensó Harry antes de contarle a la castaña lo sucedido.

A Hermione la noticia la dejó aterrorizada. - Pero... sólo puede haber sido alguien de Gryffindor. Nadie más conoce la contraseña. –

\- En efecto…- confirmó Harry.

Despertaron al día siguiente con un sol intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante.

\- ¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al Quidditch! —dijo Wood emocionado a los de la mesa de Gryffindor, llevando los platos con los huevos revueltos.

\- ¡Y que lo digas capitán! – Exclamó Harry muy contento. Puede que le hayan quitado el diario de Ryddle, pero ni eso es capaz de apartar su buen humor cuando se trata de Quidditch.

Hermione lo intentaba convencer de que notificara el robo, pero a Harry no le gustaba la idea.

\- Si lo hago, tendría que también explicar todo lo referente al diario, ¿y cuánta gente sabe por qué habían expulsado a Hagrid hacía cincuenta años? Lo siento, pero no quiero ser yo él que saque el tema de nuevo a la luz...- Dijo Harry, mirando seriamente hacia un costado.

Al abandonar el Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione para ir a recoger su equipo de Quidditch, otro motivo de preocupación se añadió a la emergente lista de Harry. Acababa de poner los pies en la escalera de mármol cuando oyó de nuevo aquella voz.

\- _Matar esta vez... Déjame desgarrar...Despedazar...-_

\- _¿¡Otra vez!? No, no, no, no me conviene, ahora no, cada vez que sigo a la dichosa voz pasa algo malo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es centrarme en el partido._ \- Pensó Harry, decidido a ignorar la dichosa voz tras las paredes, no quería preocupar a sus amigos en este momento.

Los alumnos empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor hablando alto, hacia la puerta principal. Iban al campo de Quidditch.

\- Será mejor que te muevas, son casi las once, tenemos partido. - dijo Ron.

\- Vamos Harry, estoy segura de que conseguiréis de nuevo la Copa. – Dijo Hermione sonriente.

Harry asintió con ganas. Subió a la carrera la torre de Gryffindor, cogió su Nimbus 2.000 y se mezcló con la gente que se dirigía hacia el campo de juego.

Pero su mente se había quedado en el castillo, donde sonaba la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, y mientras se ponía su túnica de juego en los vestuarios, su único consuelo era saber que todos estaban allí para ver el partido.

Los equipos saltaron al campo de juego en medio del clamor del público, Oliver Wood despegó para hacer un vuelo de calentamiento alrededor de los postes, y la señora Hooch sacó las bolas.

Los de Hufflepuff, que jugaban de color amarillo canario, se habían reunido para repasar la táctica en el último minuto. Harry acababa de montarse en la escoba cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo al campo, llevando consigo un megáfono de color púrpura.

\- ¡El partido acaba de ser suspendido! - gritó por el megáfono la profesora, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Pero por qué!? – Preguntaba Harry muy alterado, ¿Por qué habían suspendido el partido?

Hubo gritos y silbidos, Wood, con aspecto desolado, aterrizó y fue corriendo a donde estaba la profesora McGonagall sin desmontar de la escoba.

\- ¡Pero profesora! ¡Tenemos que jugar! ¡La Copa! ¡Gryffindor! - Decía Wood desesperado.

La profesora McGonagall no le hizo caso y continuó gritando por el megáfono. - ¡Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas! ¡Id lo más deprisa que podáis, por favor! –

Harry no tuvo más remedio que bajar de su escoba, y dirigirse a la salida. Allí estaban Hermione y Ron, esperándolo.

\- ¿Porque habrán suspendido el partido? – Se preguntaba Ron.

\- No tengo ni idea…- Dijo el azabache antes de ponerse a pensar. – _Ojalá que no tenga nada que ver con la voz…_ -

\- Debe de haber pasado algo grave, no se suspenden partidos así como así. – razonó Hermione.

El trío se dirigió hacia el castillo, junto con el resto de estudiantes. Los miembros de la casa Gryffindor subieron a la torre, donde fueron reuniéndose hasta llenarla, allí, esperaron.

Tras unos minutos, entró la profesora McGonagall, con un pergamino en la mano.

\- A habido un nuevo ataque…. – susurró McGonagall, antes de pasar a un tono más severo. - Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor os acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de Quidditch. No habrá más actividades extraescolares…-

Los alumnos de Gryffindor, que abarrotaban la sala común, escuchaban en silencio a la profesora McGonagall, quien al final enrolló el pergamino que había estado leyendo.

\- No necesito añadir que rara vez me he sentido tan consternada. Es probable que se cierre el colegio si no se captura al agresor. Si alguno de vosotros sabe de alguien que pueda tener una pista, le ruego que lo diga…-

La profesora salió por el agujero del retrato con cierta torpeza, e inmediatamente los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron el silencio.

\- Ha caído uno de Ravenclaw, uno de Hufflepuff, y uno de Gryffindor, sin contar al fantasma, que también lo es… - dijo Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, contando con los dedos. - ¿No se ha dado cuenta ningún profesor de que los de Slytherin parecen estar a salvo? ¿No es evidente que todo esto proviene de Slytherin? El heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin... ¿Por qué no expulsan a todos los de Slytherin? - preguntó con fiereza.

Hubo alumnos que asintieron y se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados.

Percy estaba sentado en una silla, detrás de Lee, pero por una vez no parecía interesado en exponer sus puntos de vista, estaba pálido y parecía ausente.

\- Percy está asustado…- dijo George a Harry en voz baja. - Esa chica de Ravenclaw a quien han atacado…Penélope Clearwater...es prefecta. Supongo que Percy creía que el monstruo no se atrevería a atacar a un prefecto. –

\- No creo que sea el hecho de que es prefecta lo que ha afectado a Percy…para mí que, en realidad, a él le preocupa esa chica…- Comentó Harry de un susurro con seriedad.

Harry se puso a pensar, si no pillaban pronto al culpable, cerrarían Hogwarts, su hogar. No podía permitirlo, Tom Ryddle había delatado a Hagrid ante la perspectiva del orfanato muggle si se cerraba el colegio, Harry entendía perfectamente cómo se había sentido.

El azabache se llevó a sus dos mejores amigos hacia una esquina para hablarles.

\- Esto se nos está escapando de las manos, tenemos que hablar con Hagrid. – dijo Harry. – Mirad, no creo que haya sido el, pero si soltó al monstruo la última vez, quizás pueda indicarnos la ubicación de la Cámara de los Secretos, y con suerte, algo más…-

\- Pero Harry, ya has oído a la profesora McGonagall, no podemos salir de la torre a menos que vayamos a clase…- Dijo Hermione cabizbaja.

\- Bueno…en ese caso, creo que una vez más tendremos que recurrir a la capa de invisibilidad…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa leve, la situación no le permitía ponerse en plan orgulloso.

Era su única posibilidad para salir a hurtadillas del colegio y visitar a Hagrid sin que nadie se enterara. Esperaron pacientemente a que todos se durmieran, y casi a medianoche, los tres se reunieron en la Sala Común, para usar una vez más, la capa de invisibilidad.

El recorrido por los corredores oscuros del castillo no fue en absoluto agradable. Harry, que ya en ocasiones anteriores había caminado por allí de noche, no lo había visto nunca, después de la puesta del sol, tan lleno de gente.

\- _Menudo marrón, es como si nos hubiéramos colado en un banco por la noche_ …- Pensó el azabache, quien había visto algunas películas sobre ladrones de bancos y policías.

Profesores, prefectos y fantasmas circulaban por los corredores en parejas, buscando cualquier detalle sospechoso. Como, a pesar de llevar la capa invisible, hacían el mismo ruido de siempre, hubo un instante especialmente tenso cuando Ron se dio un golpe en un dedo del pie, y estaban muy cerca del lugar en que Snape montaba guardia.

Afortunadamente, Snape estornudó en el momento preciso en que Ron gritó. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta principal de roble y la abrieron con cuidado, suspiraron aliviados.

\- Por una vez hemos tenido suerte…- suspiró Hermione, un poco aliviada.

Era una noche clara y estrellada. Avanzaron con rapidez guiándose por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se desprendieron de la capa hasta que hubieron llegado ante la puerta. Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid les abrió. Les apuntaba con una ballesta, y Fang, el perro jabalinero, ladraba furiosamente detrás de él.

\- ¡Ah! - dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí los tres? –

\- ¿Porque estás armado? - preguntó Harry, señalando la ballesta al entrar.

\- Nada, nada...- susurró Hagrid. - Estaba esperando...No importa...sentaos, prepararé té. –

Parecía que apenas sabía lo que hacía. Casi apagó el fuego al derramar agua de la tetera metálica, y luego rompió la de cerámica de puros nervios al golpearla con la mano.

\- Hm… ¿Estás bien, Hagrid? – preguntó el azabache.

\- ¿Te has enterado del último ataque? – Preguntó Hermione.

\- Si, por supuesto, y pensar que no había otro desde hace meses…- dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada.

Miró por la ventana, nervioso. Les sirvió sendas jarritas llenas sólo de agua hirviendo, cuando les estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta.

Se le cayó el pastel. – ¡Rápido, bajo la capa! – susurró Hagrid a sus amigos.

Con los nervios por las nubes, los tres se echaron encima la capa para hacerse invisibles y se retiraron a un rincón oculto. Tras asegurarse de que no se les veía, Hagrid cogió la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, Hagrid. – Era Dumbledore.

Entró, muy serio, seguido por otro individuo de aspecto muy raro. El desconocido era un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa. Llevaba una extraña combinación de ropas, traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, capa negra larga y botas púrpura acabadas en punta. Sujetaba bajo el brazo un sombrero hongo verde lima.

\- Ese no será…- Empezó a susurrar Harry.

\- ¡Es el jefe de mi padre! - musitó Ron. - ¡Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia! -

\- ¡Cállate Ron! – susurró Hermione, dándole un codazo al pelirrojo.

Hagrid estaba pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas y miró a Dumbledore y luego a Cornelius Fudge.

\- ¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! Muy feo. He tenido que venir, tres ataques contra hijos de muggles, el Ministerio tiene que intervenir. - dijo Fudge, telegráficamente.

\- Yo nunca...- dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dumbledore. - Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor...-

\- Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid, cuenta con mi plena confianza. - dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Mira, Albus…- dijo Fudge, incómodo. - Hagrid tiene antecedentes, el Ministerio tiene que hacer algo... El consejo escolar se ha puesto en contacto...-

\- Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada. - dijo Dumbledore. Los ojos azules le brillaban de una manera que Harry no había visto nunca.

\- Míralo desde mi punto de vista. - dijo Fudge, cogiendo el sombrero y haciéndolo girar entre las manos. - Me están presionando, tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo. Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir, pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo, si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber...-

Harry miró molesto al Ministro, ¿Cómo es que el año pasado el Ministerio no tomó cartas en el asunto con respecto a Voldemort?

\- ¿Llevarme? - dijo Hagrid, temblando. - ¿Llevarme adónde?

\- Sólo por poco tiempo…- dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid. - No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir con una disculpa en toda regla. –

\- ¿No será a Azkaban? - preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca.

A Harry y sus amigos se le agrandaron los ojos ante la mención de la prisión de los magos.

Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta. Abrió Dumbledore. Ahora fue Harry quien recibió un codazo en las costillas, porque había dejado escapar un gruñido bien audible.

Lucius Malfoy entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido, envuelto en una capa de viaje negra y con una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción. Fang se puso a aullar.

\- ¡Ah, ya está aquí, Fudge! Genial...- dijo complacido al entrar.

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - le dijo Hagrid furioso. - ¡Fuera de mi casa! –

\- Créame, buen hombre, que no me produce ningún placer entrar en su... ¿Ha esto llama casa? - repuso Lucius Malfoy contemplando la cabaña con desprecio. - Simplemente, he ido al colegio y me han dicho que el director estaba aquí…-

\- ¿Y qué es exactamente, lo que quiere de mí, Lucius? - dijo Dumbledore, hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia.

\- Es lamentable, Dumbledore…- dijo perezosamente el señor Malfoy, sacando un rollo de pergamino. - Pero el consejo escolar ha pensado que es hora de que usted abandone. Aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas. Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido ya? Otro más esta tarde, ¿no es cierto? A este ritmo, no quedarán en Hogwarts alumnos de familia muggle, y todos sabemos el gran perjuicio que ello supondría para el colegio. -

\- ¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Lucius! - dijo Fudge, alarmado. - Dumbledore cesado...No, no...lo último que querría, precisamente ahora...-

\- El nombramiento y el cese del director son competencia del consejo escolar, Fudge…- dijo con suavidad el señor Malfoy. - Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones...-

\- Pero, Lucius, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas…- dijo Fudge, que tenía el labio superior empapado en sudor- ¿Quién va a poder? –

\- Ya se verá. - respondió el señor Malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa. - Pero como los doce hemos votado...-

Harry miraba con furia a Lucius, al igual que sus dos mejores amigos.

Hagrid se levantó de un salto, y su enredada cabellera negra rozó el techo.

\- ¿Y a cuántos ha tenido que amenazar y chantajear para que accedieran, eh, Malfoy? -preguntó.

\- Muchacho, muchacho, por Dios, este temperamento suyo le dará un disgusto un día de éstos…- dijo Malfoy. - Me permito aconsejarle que no grite de esta manera a los carceleros de Azkaban, no creo que se lo tomen a bien…-

\- ¡Puede quitar a Dumbledore! - chilló Hagrid, y Fang, el perro jabalinero, se encogió y gimoteó en su cesta. - ¡Lléveselo, y los alumnos de familia muggle no tendrán ni una oportunidad! ¡Y habrá más asesinatos! –

\- No a muerto nadie...- murmuró Hermione.

\- Cálmate, Hagrid. - Le dijo bruscamente Dumbledore, luego se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy. - Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Lucius, me iré…-

\- No…- Harry no se lo podía creer.

\- Pe-pero...- tartamudeó Fudge.

\- ¡No! - gimió Hagrid.

Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy.

\- Sin embargo…- dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus palabras. - Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida…-

\- _Sabe que estamos aquí, ¿cierto profesor?_ – Pensó Harry con tristeza, al ver que el director les guiñó el ojo.

\- Admirables sentimientos…- dijo Malfoy, haciendo una inclinación. - Todos echaremos de menos su personalísima forma de dirigir el centro, Albus, y sólo espero que su sucesor consiga evitar los...asesinatos…-

\- Pero…nadie ha sido asesinado…- murmuró Hermione tristemente, en voz baja.

Se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió, saludó a Dumbledore con una inclinación y le indicó que saliera. Fudge esperaba, sin dejar de manosear su sombrero, a que Hagrid pasara delante, pero Hagrid no se movió, sino que respiró hondo y dijo pausadamente…

\- Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas, ellas lo conducirían. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. - Fudge lo miró extrañado. - De acuerdo, ya voy…- añadió, poniéndose el abrigo de piel de topo. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo una última cosa. – Ah, y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a Fang mientras estoy fuera. –

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y el trío se quitó la capa invisible.

\- Oh cielos, esto es terrible, terrible…sin Dumbledore en Hogwarts, los ataques podrían aumentar aún más…- Dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, se podían distinguir algunas lágrimas.

\- Si…incluso podría haber ataques a diario…hasta podrían cerrar el colegio esta misma noche…- suspiró Ron con tristeza.

Harry abrazó a Hermione. – Me parece, que ahora depende de nosotros chicos…- Dijo el azabache.


	16. Ch31-32-Año II

Capítulo 31 – Siguiendo a las arañas

El verano estaba a punto de llegar a los campos que rodeaban el castillo. Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, el miedo se había extendido más aún, y el sol que calentaba los muros del castillo parecía detenerse en las ventanas con parteluz. Apenas se veía en el colegio un rostro que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida.

Harry se repetía constantemente las últimas palabras de Dumbledore.

\- "Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida." –

\- _Me pregunto, ¿con qué finalidad habrá dicho aquellas palabras? ¿A quién podemos pedir ayuda, cuando todo el mundo está tan confundido y asustado? Ah…me gustaría que hablara con más claridad para variar…_ \- Pensó Harry cabizbajo.

La indicación de Hagrid sobre las arañas era bastante más fácil de comprender. El problema era que no parecía haber quedado en el castillo ni una sola araña a la que seguir.

Harry y sus amigos las buscaban por todas partes, pero no había rastro de ellas. Además, se añadía la dificultad de que no les dejaban ir solos a ningún lado, sino que tenían que desplazarse siempre en grupo con los alumnos de Gryffindor.

La mayoría de los estudiantes parecían agradecer que los profesores los acompañaran siempre de clase en clase, pero a Harry le resultaba muy fastidioso.

\- _¡Venga! ¡No necesito que me protejan! ¡Yo mismo puedo patearle el culo a un maldito monstruo si quiero!_ – gruñó el azabache mentalmente.

Algunos de Slytherin disfrutaban con la situación, en cambio Draco, no lo hacía. Siempre que Harry y los demás lo miraban, este parecía bastante preocupado por algo, sin saber lo que era.

McGonagall se ocupó de la dirección de la escuela de forma interina. Harry pensó que podría ser una magnifica directora si quisiera, pero ella misma insistía en que era algo temporal, y esperaba con ansias a que el consejo escolar recapacitara y trajera de vuelta a Dumbledore.

La clase de pociones transcurrieron con bastante normalidad, ya que Snape se encargó de poner en su sitio a todo estudiante de Slytherin que hiciera comentarios fuera de lugar, cosa que, quien más agradeció, fue Hermione.

Harry estaba muy preocupado por ella, al ser hija de muggles podía ser la próxima víctima, por eso, apenas se alejaba de donde estaba.

La clase de Herbología resultó ser muy triste, ya que faltaba un alumno, Justin.

La profesora Sprout los puso a todos a podar las higueras de Abisinia, que daban higos secos. Harry fue a tirar un brazado de tallos secos al montón del abono y se encontró de frente con Ernie Macmillan.

Ernie respiró hondo antes de hablar formalmente. - Sólo quiero que sepas, Harry, que lamento haber sospechado de ti. Después de ver como proteges a Hermione, me cuesta mucho pensar que tú seas el heredero de Slytherin, lo siento…-

\- Mejor tarde que nunca, acepto tus disculpas, ojalá esta experiencia te ayude a evaluar mejor a las personas…- Dijo Harry con bastante calma.

\- Eh, si, lo tendré en mente, de verdad. – Dijo el muchacho de Hufflepuff asintiendo.

Harry asintió, antes de regresar con Hermione y Ron.

\- Parece que ahora la gente no sospecha tanto de ti, ¿eh Harry? – Dijo Ron.

\- Si, aunque se han empezado a percatar un poco tarde, creo yo…- respondió Harry, un poco molesto.

\- Tienes que entenderlos Harry, ellos hicieron sus suposiciones sin tener sobre la mesa pruebas contundentes. – comentó Hermione, cogiéndolo de la mano. - Una vez mas se niegan a tirar de lógica...- murmuró.

\- Lo sé, afortunadamente, siempre puedo contar con vosotros…- Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

Un instante después, Harry vio algo, con la mirada, indicó a sus dos mejores amigos que observaban al suelo. Allí, a un metro de distancia, varias arañas grandes correteaban por la tierra.

\- Pero si son…- Decía Hermione, pero Harry le pidió que no dijera nada, ya que estaba llamando la atención de los demás.

Harry contempló a las arañas que se alejaban. - Parece que se dirigen al bosque prohibido...- susurró. Al oír eso, Hermione se estremeció y Ron se puso pálido.

Al acabar la clase, el profesor Snape acompañó a los alumnos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry, Ron y Hermione se rezagaron un poco para hablar sin que los oyeran.

\- Este es el plan, utilizaremos una vez más la capa de invisibilidad para ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, la dejaremos allí y nos llevaremos a Fang para que sea nuestro guía por el bosque…- Dijo Harry.

\- De acuerdo…- dijo Ron, que movía su varita mágica nerviosamente entre los dedos. - Pero... ¿no hay...no hay hombres lobo en el bosque? - añadió, mientras ocupaban sus puestos habituales al final del aula de Lockhart.

Hermione trató de tranquilizarlo. – No te preocupes Ron, también contamos con criaturas buenas, como los centauros y los unicornios. -

Ron no había estado nunca en el bosque prohibido. Harry y Hermione se habían adentrado en él a mitades del curso pasado y, por lo menos la castaña, deseaba no tener que volver a ir.

Lockhart entró en el aula dando un salto, y la clase se lo quedó mirando. Todos los demás profesores del colegio parecían más serios de lo habitual, pero Lockhart estaba tan alegre como siempre.

\- ¡Venga ya! - exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos. - ¿Por qué ponéis esas caras tan largas? –

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, pero no contestó nadie.

\- ¿Es que no comprendéis que el peligro ya ha pasado? - Les decía Lockhart, hablándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos. - Se han llevado al culpable. –

\- ¿A quién dice? - preguntó Dean Thomas en voz alta.

\- Mi querido muchacho, el ministro de Magia no se habría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable. - dijo Lockhart, en el tono que emplearía cualquiera para explicar que uno y uno son dos.

\- ¡Ya lo creo que se lo llevaría! - dijo Ron, alzando la voz más que Dean.

\- Me atrevería a suponer que sé más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que usted, señor Weasley. - dijo Lockhart empleando un tono de satisfacción.

Ron comenzó a decir que él no era de la misma opinión, pero se paró en mitad de la frase cuando Hermione le arreó una patada por debajo del pupitre.

\- Nosotros no estábamos allí, ni sabemos nada, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo y con tono severo.

Pero la desagradable alegría de Lockhart, las sospechas que siempre había tenido de que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza en que todo el asunto ya había tocado a su fin, irritaron tanto a Harry, que sintió deseos de tirarle "Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos" a su cara de idiota, y de echo iba a hacerlo.

\- _¡Alguien tiene que hacerlo! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Tengo que dejarle la cara nueva! ¡Si!_ – se decía a si mismo mentalmente, también se escuchaban risas macabras en su cabeza, como si los diablos le incitaran a cometer un acto de locura.

No obstante, Hermione estaba ahí para poner a su mejor amigo en su sitio y sacarle de sus oscuras ilusiones, el azabache bufó un poco decepcionado.

Aquellos días, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba siempre abarrotada, porque a partir de las seis, los de Gryffindor no tenían otro lugar adonde ir. También tenían mucho de qué hablar, así que la sala no se vaciaba hasta pasada la medianoche.

Después de cenar, el azabache sacó del baúl su capa para hacerse invisible y pasó la noche sentado encima de ella, esperando que la sala se despejara. Fred y George retaron a Harry y Ron a jugar al snap explosivo, Chloe y Ginny se sentaron a contemplarlos, la pelirroja muy retraída.

Mientras que Hermione repasaba una vez más "La adivinación antigua al alcance de todos", Harry y Ron perdieron a propósito, intentando acabar pronto, pero incluso así, era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Fred, George, Ginny y Chloe se marcharon por fin a la cama.

El trío esperó a oír cerrarse las puertas de los dos dormitorios antes de coger la capa, echársela encima y salir por el agujero del retrato.

Este recorrido por el castillo también fue difícil, porque tenían que ir esquivando a los profesores. Al fin llegaron al vestíbulo, descorrieron el pasador de la puerta principal y se colaron por ella, intentando evitar que hiciera ruido, y salieron a los campos iluminados por la luz de la luna.

\- Naturalmente…- dijo Ron de pronto, mientras cruzaban a grandes zancadas el negro césped. - Cuando lleguemos al bosque podría ser que no tuviéramos nada que seguir. A lo mejor las arañas no iban en aquella dirección. Parecía que sí, pero...- Su voz se fue apagando.

A Hermione le daban ganas de reírse, pero hacía un esfuerzo por no hacerlo, llegó a comprender que el miedo de Ron hacia las arañas no es cosa de broma.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía muy triste con sus ventanas tapadas. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, Fang enloqueció de alegría al verlos. Temiendo que despertara a todo el castillo con sus potentes ladridos, se apresuraron a darle de comer caramelos de café con leche que había en una lata sobre la chimenea, de tal manera que consiguieron pegarle los dientes de arriba a los de abajo.

Harry dejó la capa sobre la mesa de Hagrid, pues no la necesitarían en el bosque completamente oscuro.

\- Venga, Fang, vamos a dar una vuelta…- le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la pata, y Fang salió de la cabaña detrás de ellos, muy contento, fue corriendo hasta el bosque y levantó la pata al pie de un gran árbol.

\- Bien, aquí vamos, ¡Lumos! – murmuró Harry para iluminar su varita. Ron y Hermione hicieron lo mismo, antes de seguir a Harry y a Fang.

Harry apuntó con su varita a la hierba, dos arañas solitarias huían de la luz de la varita para protegerse en la sombra de los árboles.

\- Vamos Ron, tu puedes hacerlo. – Dijo Hermione, tratando de animar al pelirrojo.

\- Vale…- suspiró Ron, como resignándose a lo peor. – Pu-puedo hacerlo…si…su-supongo que puedo…no es…no es para ta-tanto…- decía tartamudeando y con un ligero temblor en las piernas.

De esta forma penetraron en el bosque, con Fang correteando a su lado, olfateando las hojas y las raíces de los árboles. A la luz de sus varitas mágicas, siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban por el camino.

Caminaron unos veinte minutos, sin hablar, con el oído atento a otros ruidos que no fueran los de ramas al romperse o el susurro de las hojas, más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvía cada vez más espeso, las estrellas del cielo ya no se veían y toda luz visible provenía de las varitas de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Vieron que las arañas se salían del camino.

Harry se detuvo y miró hacia donde se dirigían las arañas, pero, fuera del círculo de luz de la varita, todo era oscuridad impenetrable, nunca se había internado tanto en el bosque.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – Preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

\- S-sí, no te preocupes, y tu Ron, ¿cómo lo llevas? – preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

\- Bueno, hemos llegados hasta aquí, así que…- decía Ron, cada vez más pálido, pero decidido.

\- Muy bien, pues sigamos. – Dijo Harry, el parecía bastante más tranquilo que sus amigos, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de arañas.

Siguieron a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura, no podían avanzar muy rápido, porque había tocones y raíces de árboles en su ruta. Caminaron durante una media hora por lo menos. A veces, las túnicas se les enganchaban en las ramas bajas y en las zarzas. Al cabo de un rato notaron que el terreno descendía, aunque el bosque seguía igual de espeso.

De repente, Fang dejó escapar un ladrido potente, resonante, dándoles un susto tremendo a Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Que pasa chico? – le preguntó Harry a Fang.

\- ¿¡Qué sucede!? - preguntó Ron en voz alta, mirando en la oscuridad y temblando de miedo.

\- Chicos…a-algo s-se mueve por ahí…parece enorme…- Decía Hermione con voz entrecortada y los ojos bien abiertos, estaba tan asustada que se aferró al brazo de Harry.

Escucharon, a cierta distancia, a su derecha, que algo se acercaba a ellos, pisando fuerte.

\- ¡Oh no! - exclamó Ron, tan pálido como Malfoy. - ¡No, no, no no…! -

\- ¡Silencio! – Le "ordenó" Harry, mientras miraba a su alrededor y movía su varita de un lado para otro. – Si sigues tartamudeando te oirá. –

\- ¿¡Oírme!? - dijo Ron en un tono elevado y poco natural. - Yo sí lo he oído. ¡Fang! –

La oscuridad era tal, que parecía presionarles los ojos mientras aguardaban aterrorizados, a excepción de Harry, quien parecía estar emocionado.

\- Hm…¿qué creéis que se estará acercando? – Preguntó Harry, sorprendiendo a sus amigos por el hecho de que, ni estaba temblando.

\- Yo…creo que va a tratar de atacarnos…- Pensó Hermione, desesperada.

Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y de repente sintió que algo largo y peludo lo agarraba por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire. Mientras forcejeaba, oyó más chasquidos, y vio que las piernas de Ron se despegaban del suelo, Hermione chillaba aterrorizaba, y Fang aullaba...Las luces de sus varitas se apagaron. Harry sintió que lo arrastraban por entre los negros árboles.

Levantando como pudo la cabeza, Harry vio que la bestia que lo sujetaba caminaba sobre seis patas inmensamente largas, peludas, y que encima de las dos delanteras que lo aferraban, tenía unas pinzas también negras. Tras él podía oír a otros animales similares, que parecían haber capturado a Ron y Hermione.

Se encaminaban hacia el corazón del bosque, Harry pudo ver a Fang que forcejeaba intentando liberarse de otro monstruo, aullando con fuerza.

\- _Hm…esto no tiene buena pinta…_ \- Pensó Harry, con los brazos cruzados, mientras la criatura seguía arrastrándolo, y él, seguía como si nada.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó en las garras del animal, sólo que de repente hubo la suficiente claridad para ver que el suelo, antes cubierto de hojas, estaba infestado de arañas. Estaban en el borde de una vasta hondonada en la que los árboles habían sido talados y las estrellas brillaban iluminando el paisaje más terrorífico que se pueda imaginar.

No eran arañas diminutas como aquellas a las que habían seguido por el camino de hojarasca, sino arañas del tamaño de caballos, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas.

\- ¡S-son acromántulas! – chilló Hermione, quien estaba temblando de miedo.

El ejemplar que transportaba a Harry se abría camino, bajando por la brusca pendiente, hacia una telaraña nebulosa en forma de cúpula que había en el centro de la hondonada, mientras sus compañeras se acercaban por todas partes chasqueando sus pinzas, emocionadas a la vista de su presa. La araña soltó a Harry, y éste, tras caer al suelo, se levantó y se limpió un poco la tierra y el polvo, como si nada.

A su lado, con un ruido sordo, cayeron Hermione, Ron y Fang. El perro ya no aullaba, se quedó encogido y en silencio en el mismo punto en que había caído. Ron parecía petrificado, su boca se había alargado en una especie de grito mudo y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. Hermione tenía la cara pálida, los ojos agrandados y la boca abierta. Harry se imaginaba que ya no le parecía que la fobia de Ron hacia las arañas fuera cosa de risa.

El azabache se acercó a ellos y trató de ayudar a sus amigos a ponerse en pie, pero estos eran incapaces de moverse.

De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la araña que lo había dejado caer estaba hablando. No era fácil darse cuenta de ello, porque chascaba sus pinzas a cada palabra que decía.

\- ¡Aragog! – Llamaba. - ¡Aragog! –

Y del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despacio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso, era ciega.

\- ¿Qué hay? - dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas.

\- Humanos. - dijo la araña que había llevado a Harry.

\- ¿Es Hagrid? - Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamente sus múltiples ojos lechosos.

\- Desconocidos…- respondió la araña que había llevado a Ron.

\- Matadlos…- ordenó Aragog con fastidio. - Estaba durmiendo...-

Harry bufó molesto. – ¡Eh! Un momento, ¿vas a matarnos? ¡Pero si somos amigos de Hagrid! – Dijo el azabache de brazos cruzados, mientras que Hermione y Ron se aferraron rápidamente a él.

\- Clic, clic, clic…- hicieron las pinzas de todas las arañas en la hondonada.

Aragog se detuvo. - Hagrid nunca ha enviado humanos a nuestra hondonada…- dijo despacio.

\- Hagrid está metido en un problema muy grave…por eso, hemos acudido nosotros…- respondió Harry, poniéndose serio.

\- ¿En un grave problema? - dijo la vieja araña, en un tono que a Harry se le antojó de preocupación. - Pero ¿por qué os ha enviado? –

\- Te lo voy a contar, la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta de nuevo. El Ministerio supuso que fue Hagrid, por ese motivo, se lo han llevado a Azkaban…- Le explicó Harry a Aragog.

Aragog chascó sus pinzas enojado, y el resto de las arañas de la hondonada hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Pero aquello fue hace años! - dijo Aragog con fastidio. - Hace un montón de años, lo recuerdo bien, por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Creyeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había liberado. –

\- Ah…de modo, ¿que tú no eres el monstruo de la Cámara? – preguntó Harry.

\- ¿¡Yo!? - dijo Aragog, chascando de enfado. - Yo no nací en el castillo, vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran amigo mío, y un gran hombre. Cuando me descubrieron y me culparon de la muerte de una muchacha, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme. Hasta me encontró una esposa, Mosag, y ya veis cómo ha crecido mi familia, gracias a la bondad de Hagrid...-

\- Entonces, tú no has matado a nadie…- supuso Harry.

\- Nunca. - dijo la vieja araña con voz ronca. - Mi instinto me habría empujado a ello, pero, por consideración a Hagrid, nunca hice daño a un ser humano. El cuerpo de la muchacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos. Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí, a nuestra especie le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio. –

Harry se rascó la barbilla antes de hablar, con Hermione y Ron detrás de él, temblorosos.

\- Bueno, entonces, ¿tú de casualidad conoces al monstruo que mató a la chica? – Preguntó Harry. – Porque, sea lo que demonios sea esa cosa, está atacando de nuevo…-

Los chasquidos y el ruido de muchas patas que se movían de enojo ahogaron sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo, grandes figuras negras parecían crecer a su alrededor.

\- Lo que habita en el castillo. - dijo Aragog. - Es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. Recuerdo bien que le rogué a Hagrid que me dejara marchar cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia rondaba por el castillo. –

\- Bien, ¿y qué es? – Preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte, parecía que las arañas se acercaban.

\- ¡No hablamos de eso! - dijo con furia Aragog. - ¡No lo nombramos! Ni siquiera a Hagrid le dije nunca el nombre de esa horrible criatura, aunque me preguntó varias veces. –

Harry no quiso insistir, y menos con las arañas que se acercaban cada vez más por todos lados. Aragog parecía cansada de hablar, iba retrocediendo despacio hacia su tela, pero las demás arañas seguían acercándose, poco a poco, a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

\- Está bien, si no tienes nada más interesante que contarnos, nosotros nos vamos. – Dijo Harry en tono severo.

\- ¿Iros? - dijo Aragog despacio. - Creo que no...-

\- Pe…pero…- Decía Hermione, quien escuchó todo, pero apenas podía hablar.

\- Si me hacéis caso...podremos salir de aquí…- susurró Harry a sus amigos.

\- Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden, pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigos de Hagrid…-

\- ¡Hmph! Ya, pues déjame decirte, que nosotros no tenemos muy buen sabor…- dijo Harry mientras sacaba su varita. – ¡Tapaos los ojos! – Les ordenó a sus amigos.

Ellos lo hicieron.

\- ¡LUMOS SOLEM! – gritó Harry apuntando al cielo, provocando un gigantesco destello de luz, el cual hizo espantar a todas las arañas.

\- ¿Y-ya podemos irnos? – Preguntó Hermione, temblorosa. Harry la agarró de la mano.

\- ¡Ron! ¡Coge a Fang y larguémonos! ¡YA! – gritó Harry, el pelirrojo, sin decir nada, hizo caso a su mejor amigo.

El trío y el perro salieron corriendo, esquivando gruesas ramas, troncos caídos, y algunas rocas que hallaron por el camino. Al cabo de un rato, las enormes arañas comenzaron a perseguirlos a través de los arbustos y árboles, con los que también se iban topando. Harry creaba pequeñas esferas Lumos y se las tiraba a las arañas como si fueran granadas, provocando destellos luminosos que las detenían momentáneamente.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Cuidado! – gritó Harry. Una acromántula se abalanzó a por la castaña, pero…

\- ¡Aranae Exumae! – gritó Hermione, apuntando a la araña con su varita. Un destello de luz impactó contra la acromántula, mandándola a volar.

\- ¡Excelente! – exclamó el azabache impresionado.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Oh no! - gritaba Ron sin parar. - ¡Vienen más! - exclamó, señalando a las acromántulas que llegaban en grupos de tres. - ¡Odio hacer esto, pero no veo otra forma de salir! -

\- ¿¡Que tienes pensado hacer!? - chillo Hermione, haciendo un escándalo.

De su túnica, Ron sacó una bolsa, y la arrojó al aire. De esta, hasta veinte Remolachas con bigotes gruñonas salieron disparadas. Estas empezaron asaltar y a gruñir contra las acromántulas, deteniendolas momentáneamente, y tendiendo que soportar el apestoso olor de las explosiones que provocaban al acabar de gruñir.

\- ¡Extraordinario Ronald! - exclamó Harry con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Si lo vieran, Fred y George te harían un monumento! -

Ninguno de los tres sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que, por fin, salieron del bosque, muy agitados.

Harry entró en la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger la capa invisible. Fang se había acurrucado en su cesta, temblando debajo de la manta. Al salir, vio a Ron, con las manos y las rodillas en el suelo, tembloroso. Y a Hermione tapándose la cara pálida, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Lo siento…yo no quería que pasaras por esto… – Le dijo Harry con preocupación a su mejor amiga.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes, pero ahora entiendo mejor el miedo de Ron hacia las arañas…- Dijo la castaña, abrazando con fuerza a Harry.

\- Seguid a las arañas…¡Seguid a las arañas! - dijo Ron sin fuerzas, limpiándose la boca con la manga. - ¡Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid! ¡Estamos vivos de milagro! –

\- Tranquilo Ronald, estoy segura de que Hagrid no esperaba que Aragog y sus hijos fueran a atacarnos. – razonó Hermione, aún agitada.

\- ¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! - estalló Ron. - ¡Siempre se cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia, a una bendita celda en Azkaban! –

\- Bueno, por lo menos, ahora ya sabemos algo más…- Dijo Hermione, tratando de recuperarse.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos a ese lugar? ¿Qué es lo que hemos averiguado? – Preguntaba Ron, aún alterado.

\- Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos…- contestó Harry, echando la capa sobre Hermione y Ron. - Es inocente…- Dijo finalmente.

Al aproximarse al castillo, Harry enderezó la capa para asegurarse de que no se les veían los pies, luego empujó despacio la puerta principal, para que no chirriara, sólo hasta dejarla entreabierta. Cruzaron con cuidado el vestíbulo y subieron la escalera de mármol, conteniendo la respiración al encontrarse con los centinelas que vigilaban los corredores.

Por fin llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde el fuego se había convertido en cenizas y unas pocas brasas. Al hallarse en lugar seguro, se desprendieron de la capa, dieron las buenas noches a Hermione, que para ella no iban a ser para nada buenas, y ascendieron por la escalera circular hasta el dormitorio.

Ron cayó en la cama sin preocuparse de desvestirse. Harry, por el contrario, no tenía mucho sueño, se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Aragog.

\- _Una criatura que merodea por algún lugar del castillo…¡Hmph! Me recuerda a Voldemort, mas por el hecho de que las acromántulas no quisieran mencionar su nombre…No obstante, aún no estamos cerca de descubrir que criatura es y cómo demonios lo hace para petrificar a las personas…_ \- Pensó el azabache.

Ni siquiera Hagrid había sabido nunca qué se escondía en la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry subió las piernas a la cama y se reclinó contra las almohadas, contemplando la luna que destellaba para él a través de la ventana de la torre.

No comprendía qué otra cosa podía hacer, nada de lo que habían intentado hasta el momento les había llevado a ninguna parte. Ryddle había atrapado al que no era, el heredero de Slytherin había escapado y nadie sabía si sería o no la misma persona que había vuelto a abrir la Cámara. No quedaba nadie a quien preguntar, Harry se tumbó, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Aragog.

Estaba adormeciéndose cuando se le ocurrió algo que podía ser su última esperanza…

\- ¡Eso es! – se le iluminó la varita, y se incorporó de repente.

Ron despertó con un aullido como los de Fang, abrió unos ojos desorbitados y miró a Harry.

\- Ron, la chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos, ¿Y si no hubiera abandonado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí? – decía Harry con una sonrisa.

Bajo la luz de la luna, Ron se frotó los ojos y arrugó la frente, entonces lo comprendió. - ¿No pensarás...en Myrtle la Llorona? –

Harry asintió.

Capítulo 32 – La Cámara de Slytherin

\- ¡Eso es brillante Harry! ¡Brillante! – decía sin parar Hermione.

\- Con la cantidad de veces que hemos estado cerca de ella en los aseos. - dijo Ron con amargura durante el desayuno del día siguiente. - Y no se nos ocurrió preguntarle, y ahora ya ves...-

La aventura de seguir a las arañas había sido muy dura. Pero ahora, burlar a los profesores para poder meterse en un lavabo de chicas, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el que estaba junto al lugar en que había ocurrido el primer ataque, les parecía prácticamente imposible.

En la primera clase que tuvieron, Transformaciones, sin embargo, sucedió algo que por primera vez en varias semanas les hizo olvidar la Cámara de los Secretos. A los diez minutos de empezada la clase, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que los exámenes comenzarían el 1 de junio, y sólo faltaba una semana.

\- ¿Exámenes? - aulló Seamus Finnigan. - ¿Vamos a tener exámenes a pesar de todo? –

\- ¿Perdona? Pero estamos en una escuela, ¿no? – bufó Hermione, de hecho, esa era la razón por la que Hogwarts seguía abierta.

\- Exactamente, el único propósito de mantener el colegio en funcionamiento en estas circunstancias es el de daros una educación. - dijo la profesora McGonagall con severidad. - Los exámenes, por lo tanto, tendrán lugar como de costumbre, y confío en que estéis todos estudiando duro. –

Harry y Hermione asintieron, mientras que los demás bufaron. Se oyeron murmullos de disconformidad en toda el aula, lo que provocó que la profesora McGonagall frunciera el entrecejo aún más.

\- Las instrucciones del profesor Dumbledore fueron que el colegio prosiguiera su marcha con toda la normalidad posible. Y eso, no necesito explicarlo, incluye comprobar cuánto habéis aprendido este curso. – Dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Harry asintió, mientras contemplaba el par de conejos blancos que tenía que convertir en zapatillas.

\- Bien, al lío…- Dijo Harry, remangándose y blandiendo su varita.

Tres días antes del primer examen, durante el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall hizo otro anuncio a la clase.

\- Tengo buenas noticias - dijo, y el Gran Comedor, en lugar de quedar en silencio, estalló en alborozo.

\- ¡Vuelve Dumbledore! - dijeron varios, entusiasmados.

\- ¡Han atrapado al heredero de Slytherin! - gritó una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Vuelven los partidos de Quidditch! - rugió Wood emocionado.

\- ¡Si! – gritó Harry animado.

Cuando se calmó el alboroto, dijo la profesora McGonagall. - La profesora Sprout me ha informado de que las mandrágoras ya están listas para ser cortadas. Esta noche podremos revivir a las personas petrificadas. Creo que no hace falta recordaros que alguno de ellos quizá pueda decirnos quién, o qué, los atacó. Tengo la esperanza de que este horroroso curso acabe con la captura del culpable. -

Hubo una explosión de alegría. Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin, no parecían muy contentos, aunque a Malfoy, se le podía distinguir una sonrisa ligera.

\- ¡Siendo así, podríamos interrogar a alguno de los petrificados! - Decía Hermione, muy feliz. - Como a Colin, a Justin, a Penélope…-

\- O a Nick. – dijo Harry.

En aquel mismo instante, Chloe y Ginny se acercaron, y se sentaron junto a Ron. La pelirroja parecía tensa y nerviosa, Harry vio que se retorcía las manos en el regazo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Ron, sirviéndose más gachas de avena.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero miró la mesa de Gryffindor de un lado a otro con una expresión asustada que a Harry le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién.

\- Suéltalo ya…- le dijo Ron, mirándola.

\- _Hm…me recuerda a Dobby cuando no quería decir algo que, según él, estaba prohibido…-_ pensó Harry, recordando lo que era.

\- Te-tengo algo que deciros…- masculló Ginny.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Harry.

Parecía como si Ginny no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

\- Vamos Ginny, tu puedes hacerlo... – insistió Chloe, con la mirada seria y sujetándola de los hombros. – Os aseguro que yo tampoco lo sé, llevo rato preguntándoselo…- aseguró, con una cara que reflejaba preocupación y tensión.

Ginny abrió la boca, pero no salió de ella ningún sonido. Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja, para que sólo le pudieran oír Harry, Ron, Chloe y Ginny.

\- Ginny, ¿Tiene que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Has visto algo o a alguien haciendo cosas sospechosas? – preguntó Hermione con rapidez.

Ginny cogió aire, y en aquel preciso momento apareció Percy, pálido y fatigado.

\- Si has acabado de comer, me sentaré en tu sitio, Ginny, estoy muerto de hambre, acabo de terminar la ronda. –

Ginny saltó de la silla como si le hubiera dado la corriente, echó a Percy una mirada breve y aterrorizada, y salió corriendo, perseguida por Chloe, quien fulminó al prefecto Weasley con la mirada, antes de salir corriendo tras la pelirroja.

Percy se sentó y cogió una jarra del centro de la mesa. Harry, Ron y Hermione lo miraron de mala manera.

\- ¡Percy! - dijo Ron enfadado. - ¡Estaba a punto de contarnos algo importante! –

Percy se atragantó en medio de un sorbo de té. - ¿Qué era eso tan importante? - preguntó, tosiendo.

\- Yo le acababa de preguntar si había visto algo raro, y ella se disponía a decir...- decía Hermione con severidad.

\- ¡Ah, eso! No tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos. - dijo Percy de inmediato.

El trío parpadeó los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo Ron, arqueando las cejas.

\- Bueno, si es imprescindible que te lo diga...Ginny y Chloe, esto...me encontraron el otro día cuando yo estaba...Bueno, no importa, el caso es que...ellas me vieron hacer algo y yo…hm…les pedí que no se lo dijeran a nadie. Yo creía que mantendrían su palabra, no es nada, de verdad, pero preferiría...-

Harry y Hermione fruncieron el entrecejo ante el sonrojo de Percy, mientras que Ron sonreía divertido.

\- ¿Qué hacías, Percy? - preguntó Ron, sonriendo. - Vamos, dínoslo, no nos reiremos. -

Percy no devolvió la sonrisa. - Pásame esos bollos Harry, me muero de hambre. –

\- ¡Hmph! Como quieras…- Dijo el azabache, sonriendo divertido.

Harry sabía que todo el misterio podría resolverse al día siguiente sin la ayuda de Myrtle, pero, si se presentaba, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Un poco más tarde, Harry, que se había escaqueado de la fila de Lockhart para intentar hallar más pistas, estaba pasando por el pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca. El azabache trató de pensar en todas las pistas reunidas, los gallos muertos, Hagrid era inocente, una chica, que podría ser Myrtle, murió en el baño, la criatura petrifica personas y asusta a las arañas. Pero aún quedaba una pista, una la cual no había pensado desde hace buen tiempo.

La voz, la misteriosa voz tras las paredes, ¿que tenía que ver? Entonces, el azabache se acordó de su capacidad para hablar Parsél, y que el único que entendía a las serpientes era él, mientras que los demás solo le escuchaban incitando o susurrando cosas con la lengua.

- _Tal vez sea una pista importante_...- pensó el azabache. - _Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, es lo que suele hacer Hermione cuando tiene dudas_. -

Como gran habilidad, fue esquivando profesores y prefectos, parecia un ninja que se camuflaba en las sombras. Fue asi hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Justo cuando llegó, chocó de lleno con una chica de cabellos castaños.

\- Menudo tortazo...Pero que…¡Hermione! – gritó sorprendido el azabache.

\- Au...¡Harry! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? – preguntó la castaña, frotándose la frente.

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no? – Preguntó Harry divertido, mientras ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse en pie.

\- Ya lo sé...¡Oh! es verdad, justo os iba a buscar a ti y a Ron. – dijo con emoción la castaña.

\- ¿Para qué? –

\- Me acorde de que tú puedes hablar Parsél…-

\- ¿Y? –

\- Pues que, en el pasado Halloween, tu escuchaste una misteriosa y siniestra voz, una la cual nadie a excepción de ti podía escuchar. –

\- No me digas que…-

\- Así es, eh estado investigando en "Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlos", y eh conseguido el capítulo que tanto buscaba. – Hermione le mostró una página que arrancó del libro. - ¡Aquí esta! ¡Este es el monstruo de la Cámara! – chilló con un brillo en sus ojos.

" _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal."_

\- Ahora lo entiendo, el monstruo de la Cámara es un basilisco, por eso solamente yo escuchó su voz, ya que es una serpiente…- Dijo el azabache con los ojos bien abiertos. – Hermione…¡ERES GENIAL! – gritó eufórico.

Hermione se ruborizó. – Oh vamos, no es para tanto, solo se trata de juntar un par de pistas y el resto es cuestión de lógica…-

\- Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Ron. – indicó Harry.

Ella asintió y juntos salieron corriendo del lugar. Cuando fueron por las escaleras para comunicarle el descubrimiento a Ron, se toparon con el pelirrojo, quien baja saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

\- ¡Ronald! – exclamó Harry.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Eh conseguido escaquearme para ir a buscar a Myrtle y preguntarle sobre la Cámara. – dijo Ron con orgullo. – ¿Y vosotros de dónde venís? -

\- De la biblioteca, cuando llegue, Hermione ya estaba allí. – Dijo el azabache emocionado. - ¡Ah descubierto cual es la criatura de la Cámara! –

\- ¿¡En serio!? – exclamó Ron, emocionado. - ¿Por qué siempre lo sabes todo? – preguntó divertido.

Hermione sonrío y le mostró la página del libro que arrancó. Entonces Ron lo pudo entender.

\- El basilisco mata a la gente con la mirada, pero no ha muerto nadie…- Dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Eso…es porque ninguno de ellos lo miró directo a los ojos. - explicó el azabache. - Colin lo vio a través de su cámara de fotos. El basilisco quemó el carrete que había dentro, pero a Colin sólo lo petrificó. Justin debe de haberlo visto al basilisco a través de Nick, él lo vería perfectamente, pero no podía morir otra vez... Y la prefecta de Ravenclaw, segun me comentaron hace dias, la hallaron al lado de un espejo que estaba en la biblioteca, seguro que con el vio al basilisco y por eso quedó petrificada. –

\- Exactamente Harry. – corroboró Hermione.

Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta. - ¿Y la Señora Norris? - susurró con interés.

\- La noche de Halloween, cuando la hallamos, el pasillo estaba inundado con el agua que venía de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Seguro que la Señora Norris sólo vio el reflejo...- explicó Harry.

\- El canto del gallo para él es mortal, por eso mató a los gallos de Hagrid. El heredero de Slytherin no quería que hubiera ninguno cuando se abriera la Cámara de los Secretos. Las arañas huyen de él. ¿Os dais cuenta? ¡Todo encaja! – Dijo Hermione muy emocionada y satisfecha tras juntar todas las pistas.

\- Pero ¿cómo se mueve el basilisco por el castillo? Una serpiente asquerosa...alguien tendría que verla...- Dijo Ron.

\- Piensa Ronald, Myrtle murió en el baño, cada vez que había un ataque todo estaba lleno de agua… y Harry era el único capaz de oír la voz del basilisco a través de las paredes…- Dijo Hermione, tratando de iluminar al pelirrojo.

Entonces, a Ron se le encendió la varita. – ¡Claro! ¡Usa las cañerías! – dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Efectivamente…- respondió la castaña sonriente.

\- Entonces, tal vez la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos esté en…-

\- El baño de Myrtle la llorona…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – Todas las pistas nos llevan allí…-

\- ¡Vamos! Por una vez habría que decírselo a los profesores. – sugirió Ron.

Harry y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo y los tres se pusieron en marcha. Bajaron las escaleras corriendo, como no querían que los volvieran a encontrar merodeando por otro pasillo, fueron directamente a la sala de profesores, que estaba desierta.

Era una sala amplia con una gran mesa y muchas sillas alrededor. Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaron por ella, pero la campana que señalaba el comienzo del recreo no sonó. En su lugar se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada por medios mágicos.

\- ¡Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas! ¡Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores! ¡Les ruego que se den prisa! –

Harry se dio la vuelta hacia sus amigos. - ¿Habrá habido otro ataque? Porque ahora…-

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - dijo Ron, aterrorizado. - ¿Regresamos al dormitorio?

\- ¡Esperen! - dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor. Había una especie de ropero a su izquierda, lleno de capas de profesores. - Si nos escondemos aquí, podremos enterarnos de qué ha pasado. –

\- Buena idea. – Dijo Harry sonriente, y sonrojado a la vez.

Se ocultaron dentro del ropero. Oían el ruido de cientos de personas que pasaban por el corredor. La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Por entre los pliegues de las capas, que olían a humedad, vieron a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Ha sucedido! - dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio. – Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo, y llevada a la Cámara…-

El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos. Snape se cogió con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó con preocupación.

\- ¿Estas segura...Minerva? -

\- El heredero de Slytherin. - dijo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba pálida. - Ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero, "Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre." –

Al oír eso, el trío palideció.

El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

\- ¿Quién ha sido? - preguntó la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la sostenían. - ¿A qué alumna a raptado? –

La profesora McGonagall derramó unas lágrimas antes de responder. – A Ginny Weasley…– Y se derrumbó.

Ron estaba pálido y también lloroso, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza mientras se tapaba la cara. Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, dejando escapar unas lágrimas, mientras que Harry estaba horrorizado, incapaz de creerse lo que escuchaba.

\- Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana…- dijo la profesora McGonagall entre lágrimas. - Éste es el fin de Hogwarts…Dumbledore siempre dijo...-

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió bruscamente.

Por un momento, Harry estuvo convencido de que era Dumbledore, pero era Lockhart, y llegaba sonriendo.

\- Lo lamento, me quedé dormido... ¿Me he perdido algo importante? –

No parecía darse cuenta de que los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio. Snape dio un paso hacia delante.

\- Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo Lockhart…Se la ha llevado a la Cámara…de los Secretos. - Decía Snape con sus clásicos susurros. - Por fin ha llegado tu…oportunidad…-

Lockhart palideció.

\- Así es, Gilderoy…- intervino la profesora Sprout. - ¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos? –

\- Yo...bueno, yo...- resopló Lockhart.

\- Sí, ¿y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había dentro? - añadió el profesor Flitwick.

\- ¿Yo...? No recuerdo...-

Hermione apretaba los dientes, incapaz de creerse lo que escuchaba, mientras que Harry la sujetaba de la mano.

Snape mostro un rostro sombrío y lleno de odio, dirigido a Lockhart. – Ciertamente…yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid…- susurraba mientras se acercaba lenta y amenazadoramente hacia él. - ¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal…y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el…principio? –

Lockhart miró los rostros pétreos de sus colegas, en especial a Snape, a quien tenía en frente de sus narices. - Yo...yo nunca realmente...Debéis de haberme interpretado mal...-

\- Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy…- dijo la profesora McGonagall. - Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo, por fin está…en tus manos... –

Lockhart miró en torno, desesperado, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. Ya no resultaba tan atractivo. Le temblaba el labio, y en ausencia de su sonrisa radiante, parecía flojo y debilucho.

\- Mu-muy bien…Estaré en mi despacho, pre-preparándome... - Y salió de la sala.

\- Bien…- dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando. - Eso nos lo quitará de encima. Los Jefes de las Casas deberían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido, decidles que el Expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora de la mañana. A los demás os ruego que os encarguéis de aseguraros de que no haya ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios…-

Los profesores se levantaron y fueron saliendo de uno en uno.

Aquél fue el peor día de la vida de Harry. Él, Hermione, Ron, Fred y George se sentaron juntos en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor, incapaces de pronunciar ninguna palabra. Percy no estaba con ellos, había enviado una lechuza a sus padres y luego se había encerrado en su dormitorio.

Ninguna tarde había sido tan larga como aquélla, nunca la torre de Gryffindor había estado tan llena de gente y tan silenciosa a la vez. Cuando faltaba poco para la puesta de sol, Fred y George se fueron a la cama, incapaces de permanecer allí sentados más tiempo.

\- Ginny sabía algo …- dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez desde que entraran en el ropero de la sala de profesores. - Por eso la han raptado...No se trataba de ninguna estupidez sobre Percy, había averiguado algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos, debe de ser por eso, porque ella era...- Ron se frotó los ojos frenéticos. - Quiero decir, que es de sangre limpia. No puede haber otra razón. - hizo una pausa incomoda. - ¿Creéis que existe alguna posibilidad de que ella no esté...? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero…- dijo cabizbajo.

\- ¡No! ¡Y ni que se te pase por la cabeza decir eso! – chilló Hermione entre lágrimas.

En ese momento, vieron que Chloe salía de la sala de estudios y se iba al dormitorio, estaba destrozada por lo sucedido, el trio fue a verla.

\- ¡Chloe! Tu estuviste con Ginny el día de hoy, ¿Sabes qué pasó con ella? – preguntó Ron con desesperación.

Con la cara roja, llena de lágrimas, la rubia hizo un esfuerzo por responder. – Ella…ella me dijo que quería ir al baño…me dijo que alguien estaba...torturando su cabeza…yo…yo no sabía que hacer…- dijo con la voz débil, mientras lagrimas calientes bajaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban impactados ante semejante revelación.

\- ¿Mencionó…quien la estaba torturando? – preguntó Ron en voz baja.

\- No…ella no quería hablar de eso…Cuando fui a buscarla, ya no estaba ahí en el baño…luego escuché hablar a la profesora McGonagall y…- entonces, rompió a llorar aún más, Ron tuvo que sujetarla. – Porque…porque tuve que pasarle eso…es…es mi mejor amiga…- susurró casi sin voz.

Hermione también la abrazó, mientras Harry sentía que la ira invadía su interior.

\- _Maldito seas heredero de Slytherin…¿¡cómo te atreves a hacer sufrir a mis amigos!? ¡No te lo perdonaré!_ – exclamaba desde su mente, mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños.

Hermione acompañó a Chloe hasta la habitación de las chicas, dejándola dormida, estaba agotada por todo lo que había pasado. Cuando la castaña bajó a reunirse con Harry y Ron, el pelirrojo tuvo una idea.

\- ¿Sabéis qué? Deberíamos ir a ver a Lockhart para decirle lo que sabemos. Va a intentar entrar en la Cámara, podemos decirle dónde sospechamos que está la entrada y explicarle que lo que hay dentro es un basilisco. – sugirió Ron.

Harry se puso de brazos cruzados, con el rostro molesto. - ¿Por qué deberíamos contarle a ese bueno para nada lo que sabemos? –

Hermione resopló molesta. – Bueno, él va a entrar en la Cámara, como mínimo que sepa a qué va a enfrentarse. -

Harry bufó. – Está bien, pero que sea rápido... –

Los tres se levantaron, cruzaron la sala y salieron por el agujero del retrato.

Oscurecía mientras se acercaban al despacho de Lockhart. Les dio la impresión de que dentro había gran actividad, podían oír sonido de roces, golpes y pasos apresurados.

Harry llamó, dentro se hizo un repentino silencio, luego la puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija.

\- ¡Ah...! Pero si son Potter, Granger y Weasley...- dijo, abriendo la puerta un poco más. - En este momento estaba muy ocupado. Si os dais prisa…-

\- Profesor, tenemos información para usted. – dijo Hermione.

\- Creemos que podría serle útil…- Dijo Harry con seriedad.

\- Ah...bueno...no es muy... - Lockhart parecía encontrarse muy incómodo, a juzgar por el trozo de cara que veían. - Quiero decir, bueno, bien. –

Abrió la puerta y entraron. El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío, en el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túnicas de color verde jade, lila y azul medianoche, dobladas con precipitación, el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente. Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Se va a algún lado…profesor? - preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Está…haciendo el equipaje… - susurró Hermione, quien miraba incrédula los baúles.

\- Esto...bueno, sí...- admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo. - Una llamada urgente...insoslayable...tengo que marchar... –

Harry miró a Lockhart con furia, en su cabeza se imaginaba algo que para nada esperaba de él. Hermione dirigió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados a Lockhart, parecía dispuesta a darle una bofetada.

\- ¿Y…mi hermana? - preguntó Ron con voz entrecortada.

\- Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable…- dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bolsa. - Nadie lo lamenta más que yo...-

Hermione estalló. - ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo! ¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡No puede irse ahora! – gritó enfadada.

\- Bueno, he de decir que...cuando acepté el empleo...- murmuró Lockhart, amontonando calcetines sobre las túnicas. - No constaba nada en el contrato...Yo no esperaba...-

Harry soltó una carajada que daba miedo. – ¿Está huyendo? ¡Usted está huyendo! ¡Después de todo lo que dice en sus libros! – gruñó con enfado.

\- Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados. - repuso Lockhart con sutileza.

\- ¡Los escribió usted pedazo de idiota! – rugió Hermione.

\- Querida muchacha. - dijo Lockhart, irguiéndose y mirando a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido. - Usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la Banshee que presagiaba la muerte tenía un labio leporino. Quiero decir...vamos, que...-

\- ¡ES…UN…FARSANTEEEEE! – gritó la castaña con los ojos brillosos, llenos de furia, mientras le daba una monumental bofetada a Lockhart, haciendo temblar a Ron.

Harry esbozó un rostro sombrío que reflejaba una sonrisa macabra, eso estremeció mas a Lockhart, quien se llevaba la mano a la cara.

\- Así que el gran Gilderoy Lockhart, resulta ser un farsante que ha dedicado su patética vida a llevarse la gloria de lo que han hecho otras personas…bien…bien…- Decía entre susurros oscuros el azabache, tenía ganas de matarlo.

\- Harry, Harry… - dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabeza rápidamente. - No es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah...me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Harry. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro. –

Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave.

\- ¡CREÍ EN USTED! ¡LEÍ TODAS SUS OBRAS! – gritó Hermione, mientras unas lágrimas furiosas resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Como pude ser tan estúpida…- susurró cabizbaja y mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzada y enfadada.

\- Veamos, creo que eso es todo. Sí, sólo queda un detalle…- decía Lockhart ignorando a Hermione.

Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos. - Lo lamento profundamente chicos, pero ahora os tengo que echar uno de mis embrujos desmemorizantes. No puedo permitir que reveléis a todo el mundo mis secretos. No volvería a vender ni un solo libro...-

Harry sacó su varita y desarmó a Lockhart.

\- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – rugió el azabache, mandando a volar la varita de Lockhart. Harry apuntó directamente a la cara de Gilderoy. – Hemos tenido que soportar tus estupideces todo el año, para que al final, en el momento de la verdad, todo cuanto has dicho, todo cuanto has hecho creer a los demás, no eran más que mentiras…y además…¡Has dejado a Hermione destrozada! – Dijo con rabia.

\- ¿Qué queréis que haga yo? - dijo Lockhart con voz débil - No sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada…

\- En realidad…- susurró Hermione con el rostro sombrío, sacando su varita y apuntando a Lockhart. – Resulta que nosotros sí sabemos dónde se encuentra la Cámara…y, además, si, hay algo que puede hacer, algo útil por una vez en su vida…profesor…- gruñó entre dientes, mirando a Lockhart con una mirada que reflejaba odio.

Harry sonrío maliciosamente, comprendiendo lo que quería hacer Hermione. - Ronald, enseñémosle al fanfarrón el camino hacia la Cámara…-

\- ¡Si! – Dijo Ron blandiendo su varita y apuntando a Lockhart. – Ahora muévete, presumido…-

Hicieron pasar a Lockhart delante. A Harry le hizo gracia que temblara, mientras que Hermione le fulminaba con una mirada furiosa.

Myrtle la Llorona estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete.

\- ¡Ah, eres tú! - dijo ella, al ver a Harry. - ¿Qué quieres esta vez? -

\- Necesito preguntarte algo…Dime, ¿Cómo moriste? – Preguntó el azabache.

El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente, parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.

\- ¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! - dijo encantada. - Sucedió aquí mismo, morí en este mismo retrete, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas, la puerta estaba cerrada, yo lloraba…y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro, pienso que debía de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces...- Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado. - Me morí…-

\- ¿Así sin más? ¿Cómo? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Ni idea…- dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja. - Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando...- dirigió a Harry una mirada ensoñadora. - Y luego regresé, estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas…-

\- Myrtle, ¿recuerdas dónde viste los ojos? - preguntó Hermione, esperanzada.

\- Por ahí…- contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete.

Harry se acercó a toda prisa, mientras que Ron tenía a buen recaudo a Lockhart, quien tenía una mirada de profundo terror en el rostro.

Parecía un lavabo normal, examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Harry lo vio, había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.

\- Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca…- dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo.

\- Harry, ¿Y si intentas decir algo en parsél? – le sugirió Ron.

\- Claro…el heredero de Slytherin puede hablar parsél, tal vez sea la lengua que usó para abrir la Cámara, muy buena idea Ron. – Dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Harry asintió, mirando al grifo, mentalizó que tenía en frente una serpiente y dijo…- Ábrete…- En parsél.

Había salido de él un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. Harry oyó que Hermione soltó un gritito, mientras que Ron exhalaba un grito ahogado y levantó la vista. Estaba planeando qué era lo que había que hacer.

\- Bien…creo que es hora de utilizar a nuestro conejillo de indias…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Lockhart se puso pálido. – A quien se refiere…-

\- Pues a usted profesor…- Dijo la castaña en tono amenazante, mientras forzaba a Lockhart a ponerse en frente del agujero.

\- Chicos…- dijo con voz débil. - chicos, ¿de qué va a servir? –

A Hermione le apareció una vena en la frente, estaba que echaba humo. - ¡BAJE DE UNA VEZ! ¡SO IDIOTA! – gritó furiosa.

Estaba como una regadera, la castaña le pegó una fuerte patada en el trasero a Lockhart, haciéndolo caer por el agujero. Harry la miraba con una amplia sonrisa mientras que a Ron le dio un tic en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qui-quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con Hermione Granger? – Preguntó Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? Ella es nuestra Hermione, la de toda la vida. – Dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo. Hermione les sonrió a ambos. – _Me gusta cuando tiene mala leche…_ \- pensó divertido.

\- Esto está realmente sucio…- Dijo Lockhart con voz de asqueado, quien ya había llegado abajo.

\- Vale, está vivo, podemos bajar. – Dijo el azabache encogiéndose de hombros. – Si queréis, podéis volver a la Torre y…-

\- ¡No empecemos Harry! – exclamó Hermione con los brazos en jarra.

\- ¡Vamos a ir contigo! – exclamó Ron. – La vida de mi hermana está en juego…-

Harry asintió con una sonrisa, se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer, seguido de Ron y Hermione. Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente.

El azabache calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás de él podía oír a Ron, que hacía un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas, mientras que Hermione chillaba por lo rápido que descendía. Y entonces, cuando se empezaba a preguntar qué sucedería cuando llegara al final, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y él cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie.

Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. Harry se hizo a un lado, Ron salió también del tubo como una bala, pero no logró esquivar a Hermione, quien cayó encima de él.

\- Lo siento…- susurró un poco avergonzada la castaña.

\- No te preocupes…- Dijo Harry, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

\- Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio…- supuso Hermione, su voz resonaba en el negro túnel.

\- Y debajo del lago, quizás… - dijo Ron, afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro.

Los tres intentaron ver en la oscuridad lo que había delante.

\- Lumos…- ordenó Harry a su varita, y la luz se encendió de nuevo. - En marcha. - dijo a sus amigos y a Lockhart, y comenzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo.

El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia. Sus sombras, proyectadas en las húmedas paredes por la luz de la varita, parecían figuras monstruosas.

\- Os voy a dar un consejo…- dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban con cautela. – Al menor signo de movimiento, cerrad los ojos de inmediato. - ahora sonrió tontamente. - a menos…que tengáis deseos de morir…-

\- ¡Harry! – reprochó Hermione con la voz temblorosa. - No digas eso por favor…-

\- ¡Das miedo tío! – exclamó Ron asustado, mientras que Lockhart se estremeció.

Pero el túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba, y el primer sonido inesperado que oyeron fue cuando Ron pisó el cráneo de una rata. Harry bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales.

Harry fue marcándoles el camino, doblaron una oscura curva.

\- Harry, creo que ahí hay algo...- dijo Hermione de un susurro, cogiendo a Harry por el brazo.

Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Harry podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel, no se movía.

\- Hm…quizás esté dormido…- musitó, volviéndose a mirar a los otros tres. Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

\- No, no es el basilisco, es…- decía Hermione, a quien le temblaban las piernas.

Harry volvió a mirar aquello, muy despacio, abriendo los ojos sólo lo justo para ver, el azabache avanzó con la varita en alto. La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros.

\- Alucinante...- dijo Hermione, que observaba con asombro la enorme piel de serpiente.

\- ¡Caray! - exclamó Ron con voz débil.

Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos, Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas.

\- ¡Levántese! - le dijo Ron con brusquedad, apuntando a Lockhart con su varita. Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo derribó al suelo de un golpe.

Hermione pegó un grito, y Harry se quedó dónde estaba, sabía que si Lockhart estaba armado sería imprudente saltar hacia delante, en vez de eso, esperó el momento oportuno para intervenir.

Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita de Ron en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara.

\- ¡Aquí termina la aventura, chicos! Cogeré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que vosotros tres perdisteis el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despedíos de vuestras memorias! –

Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Ron. - ¡Obliviate! – gritó.

\- ¡Protego! – gritó Harry.

El azabache utilizó el encantamiento protector, cubriendo a Hermione y Ron, haciendo que el conjuro rebotara contra Lockhart, mandándolo a volar.

Harry y Hermione echaron a correr hacia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vio que se habían quedado aislados y tenían ante sí una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas.

El azabache abrió los ojos, y por un instante fue capaz de ver, entre el barro y la suciedad, un objeto brillante, dorado y rectangular. Al limpiarlo un poco con la manga, pudo ver que tenía dibujada la figura de un león.

\- _¿Qué es esto?_ – se preguntaba Harry, mirando lo que parecía ser un lingote de oro.

\- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione. - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó tosiendo.

Rápidamente, Harry se guardó el lingote que acaba de encontrar. - Si…- respondió en el acto, intentando ver donde estaba Ron. - Ron, eh, Ronald, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó.

\- Si…gracias Harry, pensé que me iba a quedar idiotizado o algo así…- Dijo el pelirrojo con voz apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas. - Estoy bien, pero este imbécil no, parece que le has devuelto el hechizo. –

\- ¡ESO LE PASA POR IDIOTA! – gritó enfadada Hermione. – So incompetente…- resopló molesta.

Escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte "¡ay!", como si Ron le acabara de dar una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo la voz de Ron, con desespero. - No podemos pasar, nos llevaría una eternidad...-

\- ¿Qué hay de tu varita? – Le preguntó Harry a Ron.

Ron tardó un poco en responder. – ¡Oh no! ¡La avalancha la ha destrozado, se ha partido en dos! ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo haré los exámenes? – preguntó desesperado.

\- Entonces, hazte a un lado, volaré esto…- Dijo Harry, apuntando con su varita. – Bombar…-

Hermione rápidamente lo detuvo. – ¡No seas tonto Harry! Si lo haces podrías empeorar las cosas, y después nos costaría más tiempo salir de aquí. -

Harry se río un poco. – Vale, lo siento, tienes razón…- Ahora se dirigió a Ron. - Mantén la calma Ronald, nosotros iremos a por Ginny, tú de mientras haz todo lo que puedas por mover estas rocas. – Le indicó el azabache.

\- De acuerdo…Ten…tened cuidado por favor…- Le pidió Ron a sus mejores amigos.

\- Si, a-ahora vol-volvernos…- Dijo Hermione con la voz temblorosa, pero decidida, antes de irse junto con Harry.

Y así, ellos solos, cruzando la piel de la serpiente gigante, enseguida dejaron de oír el distante jadeo de Ron al esforzarse para quitar las piedras. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente, Harry y Hermione querían llegar al final del túnel. Al mismo tiempo, la castaña estabn aterrorizada, por lo que pudieran encontrar en él.

\- Ojalá…esté bien…no…ella está bien…si…ella está bien…- murmuraba para sí misma Hermione, dándose ánimos.

Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vieron delante una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos. Se acercaron a la pared.

Harry no tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginarse que aquellas serpientes eran de verdad, porque sus ojos parecían extrañamente vivos.

\- Aquí es…la entrada…- susurró Hermione. – Creo que debes ordenarle que se abra…- le indició a Harry.

El azabache asintió. – Tal vez…lo mejor sea que te quedes aquí. –

\- ¡No pienso hacer eso! – gritó Hermione. – El año pasado no tuve elección, pero esta vez, no quiero dejarte solo…no pienso hacerlo…- susurró con los ojos brillosos.

Harry abrazó a Hermione, y esta vez, los dos cruzarían la última puerta.

\- Gracias por ser tan testaruda…- susurró el azabache.

\- De nada…- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir, a una enrojecida Hermione.

Harry se aclaró la garganta, y le pareció que los ojos de las serpientes parpadeaban. – Ábrete…- Dijo en parsél.

Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro, las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas. Harry y Hermione, cogidos de la mano, entraron, dispuestos a enfrentar lo que sea, que hubiera dentro.


	17. Ch33-34-Año II

Capítulo 33 – Los herederos de los fundadores.

Se hallaban en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia.

Harry escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba. ¿Estaría el basilisco acechando en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna? ¿Dónde estaría Ginny?

Empuñando su varita con una mano, y cogiendo a Hermione con la otra, avanzó por entre las columnas decoradas con serpientes, sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos.

Harry iba con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. Le parecía que las serpientes de piedra lo vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos, Hermione también se percató de ello, porque sujetaba con más fuerza su mano.

Al llegar al último par de columnas, observaron una estatua, tan alta como la misma Cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba, era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo.

\- Creo…que ese es Salazar Slytherin…- susurró Hermione, entre asombrada y asustada. – Oh no…- entre los pies, boca abajo, vieron una figura, llevaba túnica negra y tenía el cabello rojo encendido. - ¡GINNY! – chilló, corriendo hacia ella.

\- ¡Resiste Ginny! – gritó Harry, siguiendo a Hermione.

Rápidamente, el azabache dejó en el suelo su varita y se puso a un lado de Ginny. Hermione cogió su mano, respirando con fuerza. - Oh no…no…no…¡está fría como el hielo! Y ahora que…-

\- ¡Tenemos que despertarla Hermione! – gritó Harry, quien también estaba desesperado.

\- No despertará…- dijo una voz suave.

Hermione palideció, mientras que Harry se enderezó de un salto.

Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como Harry si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado, pero no había dudas sobre quién era.

\- Tom... ¿Tom Ryddle? –

\- ¿E…ese de ahí es Ryddle? – Preguntó Hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras abrazaba a Ginny de manera protectora.

Ryddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry.

\- ¿Qué quieres con que no despertará? - dijo Harry desesperado. - ¿Ella no está... no está...? – decía, pensando en lo peor.

\- Todavía está viva…- contestó Ryddle. - Pero por muy poco tiempo…-

Harry lo miró detenidamente, Tom Ryddle había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía cincuenta años, y sin embargo allí, bajo aquella luz rara, neblinosa y brillante, aparentaba tener dieciséis años, ni un día más.

\- ¿Q-que eres exactamente? – Preguntó Hermione, asustada.

\- Soy un recuerdo…- respondió Ryddle tranquilamente, pero mirando a Harry. - Guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años. –

Ryddle señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario negro que Harry había hallado en los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona.

\- Es el diario…- susurró Hermione, mirando el diario que había en frente de sus narices.

\- ¡Tienes que ayudarnos Tom! ¡Tenemos que sacarla de aquí! Hay un basilisco... ¡No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento! – exclamó Harry.

Ryddle no se movió, entonces, el azabache se dio cuenta de que él estaba sosteniendo su varita.

\- Gracias…- dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Ryddle. Siguió mirando a Harry, jugando indolente con la varita. - ¡Escucha! – Dijo con impaciencia. - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! Si aparece el basilisco...-

\- No vendrá si no es llamado…- dijo Ryddle con toda tranquilidad.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Mira, dame la varita, podría necesitarla…- Dijo Harry, exigiéndole que le devuelva la varita.

La sonrisa de Ryddle se hizo más evidente. - No la necesitarás…- repuso.

Harry lo miró con seriedad. - ¿A qué te refieres, yo no.…? –

\- He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter…- dijo Ryddle. - Quería verte, y hablarte…-

\- Oh, maldita sea Tom…- dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia. - Me parece que no entiendes la situación…estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos…¡Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego! –

\- Vamos a hablar ahora…- dijo Ryddle, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el bolsillo la varita de Harry.

\- _¿Que está pasando aquí?_ – Pensó el azabache, mirando a Ryddle con mucha seriedad. - ¿Cómo ha llegado Ginny a este estado? - preguntó, hablando despacio.

\- Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante…- dijo Ryddle, con agrado. - Es una larga historia, supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible…-

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Del diario…- respondió Ryddle. - De mi…diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas. Que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que...- A Ryddle le brillaron los ojos. - Pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla...-

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, mientras que Hermione escuchaba toda la conversación, incrédula.

Ryddle se encogió de hombros. – Claro que, hace casi un año que dejó de sentir ese encaprichamiento hacia ti, sobretodo…después de descubrir la verdad…tu verdad…-

\- ¿De…qué estás hablando? – preguntó el azabache, cada vez más tenso y molesto.

\- De esa sangre sucia que está sosteniendo a la pequeña Ginny, si…Así es Harry Potter, Ginny es muy observadora, ella se dio cuenta de que estás enamorado de esa muchacha muggle, por eso se dio por vencida. – Dijo Ryddle, mirando con malos ojos a Hermione.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, impactada, Harry lo amaba, ¿a ella?

El azabache hirvió de ira, quería pegarle a Ryddle, pero era consciente de que sería alto tan inútil como querer golpear al aire. – No te atrevas a llamarla así…- dijo entre dientes, algo sonrojado.

\- Bueno…es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años. Pero me armé de paciencia, le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso…Ginny, simplemente, me adoraba. "Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom...", "Estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en este diario...", "Es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo...".

Ryddle se rio con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. Harry lo miraba con furia.

\- Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma...-

\- ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? - preguntó Harry enfadado.

\- ¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? - dijo sin inmutarse Ryddle. - Ginny Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella retorció el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella echó la serpiente de Slytherin contra los tres sangres sucias y el gato del Squib. –

\- ¡No! ¡Eso no puede ser! – exclamó Hermione en voz baja.

\- Sí…- dijo Ryddle con calma. - Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacía, fue muy divertido. Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario...Se volvieron mucho más interesantes...Querido Tom…- recitó, contemplando la furiosa cara de Harry. – "Creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encontrado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. Querido Tom, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Halloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. Querido Tom, Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí... Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontraba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom!" –

Harry tenía los puños apretados y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas. Hermione por su parte, era incapaz de hablar, estaba pálida, se aferró con fuerza a Ginny.

\- Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Ginny dejar de confiar en el diario…- explicó Ryddle. – A pesar de ser presa de mi influencia, pudo contar con amigas, si, en especial esa estúpida chiquilla llamada Chloe, es peor que un chicle en el zapato, no se despegaba de ella. En más de una ocasión estuvo muy cerca de descubrir a Ginny con mi diario. – soltó un bufido. – Al final, la propia Ginny acabó sospechando de mi diario e intentó deshacerse de él. ¿Y en manos que quien cayó? En las tuyas, Harry. Tú lo encontraste, y nada podría haberme hecho tan feliz. De todos los que podrían haberlo encontrado, fuiste tú, la persona a la que yo tenía más ganas de conocer...-

\- ¿Y porque ansiabas tanto…conocerme? – Preguntó el azabache con el rostro sombrío, y apretando los dientes.

\- Bueno, verás, Ginny me lo contó todo sobre ti, Harry. - dijo Ryddle. - Toda tu fascinante historia…- Sus ojos vagaron por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente, y su expresión se volvió más ávida. - Quería averiguar más sobre ti, hablar contigo, conocerte si era posible, así que decidí mostrarte mi famosa captura de ese zopenco de Hagrid, para ganarme tu confianza. –

\- ¡HAGRID ES MI AMIGO! – estalló Harry. - ¡Tu! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Por tu culpa él fue expulsado de Hogwarts, y perdió su varita! ¡Porque tú lo acusaste! –

Ryddle volvió a reírse con su risa sonora.

\- Era mi palabra contra la de Hagrid. Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar lo que pensaría el viejo Armando Dippet. Por un lado, Tom Ryddle, pobre pero muy inteligente, sin padres, pero muy valeroso, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo…Por el otro lado, el grandullón e idiota de Hagrid, que tenía problemas cada dos por tres, que intentaba criar cachorros de hombre lobo debajo de la cama, que se escapaba al bosque prohibido para luchar con los trols. Admito que incluso yo me sorprendí de lo bien que funcionó mi plan. Creía que alguien al fin comprendería que Hagrid no podía ser el heredero de Slytherin. Me había llevado cinco años averiguarlo todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir la entrada oculta... ¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios! –

\- _Y pensar que llegué a sentir pena por el…maldito desgraciado…-_ gruñó Harry mentalmente, mientras escuchaba a Ryddle.

\- Sólo el profesor de Transformaciones, Albus Dumbledore, creía en la inocencia de Hagrid. Convenció a Dippet para que retuviera a Hagrid y le enseñara el oficio de guarda. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haberlo adivinado. A Dumbledore nunca le gusté tanto como a los otros profesores...-

\- ¡Hmph! Eso es evidente, de seguro que Dumbledore descubrió tus intenciones, por eso no te quitaba el ojo de encima…- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Bueno, es verdad que él me vigiló mucho más después de la expulsión de Hagrid, me fastidió bastante. - dijo Ryddle sin darle importancia. - Me di cuenta de que no sería prudente volver a abrir la Cámara mientras siguiera estudiando en el colegio. Pero no iba a desperdiciar todos los años que había pasado buscándola. Decidí dejar un diario, conservándome en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Salazar Slytherin. –

\- Sí, claro, pues te interesará saber, que tus planes no han servido de nada… Nadie ha muerto esta vez, ni siquiera el gato. - Respondió Harry de brazos cruzados. - Dentro de unas pocas horas la pócima de mandrágora estará lista, y todos los petrificados volverán a la normalidad…-

-¿No te he dicho todavía? Ya no me preocupa matar a los pobres sangre sucia. Desde hace meses mi único objetivo…has sido tú. – Dijo Ryddle.

\- _¿Yo? Pues vaya, tenemos otro fanático, perfecto…-_ bufó Harry mentalmente mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

\- Imagina mi disgusto cuando alguien volvió a abrir mi diario, y ya no eras tú quien me escribía, sino Ginny. Ella te escuchó hablar del diario, se puso muy nerviosa y supuso que tú lo habías encontrado. ¿Y si averiguabas cómo funcionaba, y el diario te contaba todos sus secretos? ¿Y si, lo que aún era peor, te decía quién había retorcido el pescuezo a los pollos? Así que esa mocosa esperó a que tu dormitorio quedara vacío y te lo robó. Pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era evidente que tú ibas detrás del heredero de Slytherin. Por eso hice que Ginny escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y bajara a esperarte. Luchó, gritó y se puso muy pesada, pero ya casi no le quedaba vida, había puesto demasiado en el diario, en mí. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir al fin de las páginas. He estado esperándote desde que llegamos, sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, Harry Potter. –

\- Habla desgraciado…¿qué quieres saber, ahora? - Dijo Harry con ganas de matarlo.

\- Bueno…- dijo Ryddle, sonriendo - ¿Cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario logró derrotar al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin más daño que una simple cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes? - En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.

\- ¿¡Y a ti que más te da como le libré!? – gritó Harry. - ¡Voldemort es posterior a ti! –

\- Voldemort es…mi pasado…presente…y futuro…- dijo Ryddle imperturbable.

Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres resplandecientes palabras.

 _TOM MARVOLO RYDDLE_

Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar.

 _IM LORD VOLDEMORT_

Harry se llenó de ira, el heredero de Slytherin, era ni más ni menos que su mayor enemigo.

\- El…es Vo-Voldemort…- murmuraba Hermione, al borde del desmayo.

Harry se sorprendió al oír como Hermione logró pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort, aunque fuera en voz muy baja. Hasta ahora, el único que conocía y había pronunciado su nombre, a parte de él, fue Dumbledore.

\- De modo, que eres tu…¡Hmph! ¿Porque no me sorprende? - Dijo el azabache fulminándole con la mirada llena de odio.

\- Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi despreciable y sucio nombre muggle? Yo, ¿que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar muggle que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era una bruja? No…Me concedí un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo! – Dijo Tom con aires de gloria.

\- ¡Sigue soñando bastardo! - gritó el azabache apretando el puño. - ¡Albus Dumbledore es el hechicero más grande del mundo! -

\- ¡Dumbledore ha sido expulsado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! - dijo Ryddle, irritado.

\- ¡Nunca se irá del todo! ¡No mientras haiga quienes le guarden lealtad! - Dijo Harry con determinación.

Llegaba música de algún lugar. Ryddle se volvió para comprobar que en la Cámara no había nadie más, pero aquella música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Era inquietante, estremecedora y sobrenatural. Harry miraba a su alrededor, intentando observar que podría ser. Luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que Harry la sentía vibrar en su interior, surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él.

Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia el techo abovedado su rara música. Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que sujetaba un fardo de harapos. El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el fardo a sus pies y se le posó en el hombro. Cuando plegó las grandes alas, Harry levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes. El pájaro dejó de cantar y acercó su cuerpo cálido a la mejilla de Harry, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Ryddle.

\- Es un fénix…- dijo Ryddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz.

\- Fawkes… - susurró Harry.

\- Y eso…- dijo Ryddle, mirando el fardo que Fawkes había dejado caer. - Eso no es más que el viejo Sombrero Seleccionador del colegio…-

Así era. Remendado, deshilachado y sucio, el Sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de Harry. Ryddle volvió a reír, rio tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura Cámara, como si estuvieran riendo diez Ryddles al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía a su defensor, un pájaro cantor y un sombrero ajado! – exclamó en tono burlón. - ¿Te sientes más seguro, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo? –

Harry no respondió. En ese momento, el Sombrero empezó a hablar a Harry mentalmente, y él respondía de la misma forma.

 _\- Mi señor, ha llegado la hora de la verdad…- dijo el Sombrero._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Harry._

 _\- Estáis ante el heredero de Slytherin…usted, como heredero de Gryffindor, tiene el deber de detenerlo. –_

 _\- ¿Cómo? –_

 _\- Con el arma del gran Godric Gryffindor, una vez la empuñe, será suya…está, dentro de mí... –_

 _\- ¿Esta arma me servirá para luchar contra un basilisco? –_

 _\- Si la empuña, podrá mirar al basilisco fijamente a los ojos, la espada le protegerá, confíe en mi…-_

Entonces Harry pudo ver que, dentro del sombrero, había algo plateado, parecía una empuñadura. Ryddle empezó a hablar.

\- A lo que íbamos, Harry. - dijo Ryddle, sonriendo todavía con ganas. - En dos ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futuro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables…más tardarás en morir…-

\- Bueno, no sé porque perdiste tus poderes al atacarme…sin embargo, sé por qué no pudiste matarme…porque mi madre murió para salvarme. Así es Voldemort…mi vulgar madre de origen muggle, a los que tantos desprecias aun cuando portas algo de ellos en tu interior…si, ella me salvó. – Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Harry…- murmuraba la castaña, sin dejar de admirar el valor del chico al que tanto quería.

\- Yo te he visto de verdad, te vi el año pasado…Eres un pobre diablo, apenas estás vivo. Si Tom…¡A esto te ha llevado tu gran poder! - decía Harry con rabia y tono burlón. - ¡Has pasado de ser un poderoso mago a convertirte en una patética sombra de lo que fuiste! ¡Eres horrible, e inmundo! –

Ryddle tenía el rostro contorsionado, forzó una horrible sonrisa. - O sea que tu madre murió para salvarte...Sí, ése es un potente contrahechizo. Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry Potter...Incluso tú lo habrás notado, los dos somos de sangre mestiza, los dos huérfanos, los dos criados por muggles. Tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de parsél que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente...Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Eso es lo que quería saber…-

Harry miró a Hermione una última vez. - Hermione, coge a Ginny y sácala de aquí…- le susurró.

\- Pero Harry, y tu… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó la castaña con voz temblorosa.

\- Cumplir con mi deber…o eso creo…- dijo el azabache un poco dudoso de lo que hablaba. - ¡Ahora vete! ¡Corre! – le insistió.

Hermione, con las piernas temblorosas, arrastró a Ginny lejos de donde estaban Harry y Ryddle.

\- ¡Y pase lo que pase, cierra los ojos! – le gritó, antes de dirigirse hacia Ryddle.

Vio que Ryddle se detenía entre las altas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Ryddle abrió la boca y silbó...pero Harry comprendió lo que decía.

\- ¡Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts! – eso decía Ryddle.

Harry se volvió hacia la estatua, el gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió.

\- Ahora Harry, voy a darte una pequeña lección. ¡Enfrentemos los poderes de lord Voldemort, heredero de Salazar Slytherin, contra el famoso Harry Potter, que tiene de su parte las mejores armas de Dumbledore! –

\- Más bien, el arma…y por supuesto que la tengo…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa. Ryddle lo miró extrañado. – ¡En tal caso…que Slytherin afronte su castigo, ante el poder de Gryffindor! – rugió, sacando del Sombrero una larga espada plateada y brillante, con la empuñadura llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos que, al tocarla, se iluminó con una luz blanca.

\- ¿¡Que es lo que has dicho!? ¿¡Que es eso!? - exclamó Ryddle, entre sorprendido y asustado. - ¿Una…espada? –

Harry dejo el Sombrero en el suelo húmedo y se puso en guardia. – ¿A caso pensabas, que el gran Godric Gryffindor se iba a quedar ciego y pasivo, ante lo que planeaba su antiguo amigo? – preguntó en tono burlón. - No…él lo descubrió, sabía que el castillo sería amenazado por el horror de la Cámara de Slytherin, por eso, dejó esta espada, una honorable arma capaz de combatir cualquier obra del mal…y ahora, te demostraré su gran poder…- explicó como si la espada le hubiera transmitido lo que acababa de hablar a su cabeza.

Ryddle esbozó una sonrisa ligera. – ¡Hmph! ¡Ya veo! Gryffindor…así que al final el será mi último obstáculo…- dijo despectivamente. - ¡pues veamos lo que su heredero es capaz de hacer! ¡MATALO! – le ordenó al basilisco.

Del interior de la boca de la estatua, salió el gigantesco basilisco, mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos, cosa que el azabache hizo también, con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

\- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Porque!? - decía Ryddle, incrédulo y asustado. - ¿¡Porque no estás muerto!? ¡Si lo estas mirando a los ojos! –

\- ¡Hmph! Estúpido…al empuñar esta espada, la mirada del basilisco no me afecta en absoluto, ahora soy inmune a ello…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Maldito Gryffindor…- murmuró Ryddle entre dientes, ahora sí que estaba enfadado. - Veamos si sigues riéndote cuando el basilisco te mate con su veneno…¡MATALO YA! – ordenó al basilisco.

La gigantesca serpiente intentó golpear a Harry, con la intención de hacerlo caer y clavarle sus dientes, pero el azabache esquivaba los golpes y se movía con rapidez. Trató de arrinconarlo, pero eso fue un error, el azabache se movió con rapidez, a un lado y hacia delante, empuñando con fuerza la espada, intentó cortar el cuerpo de la serpiente.

\- ¡HAAAA! – gritó Harry, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo del monstruo, y haciéndole un corte ligero, pero no fue suficiente.

El basilisco soltó un pequeño grito, aunque bastante desagradable, y apartó bruscamente a Harry con la cola. El joven mago se reincorporó rápidamente. - ¡Tch! Sí que es resistente el condenado…-

La serpiente siguió atacando con brutalidad para tratar de detener al heredero de Gryffindor, pero este, al poseer una habilidad física sin igual, esquivaba sus golpes.

Harry, sin saber aún como, hizo que la espada desprendiera fuego en su hoja, ante la atónita mirada de Ryddle. No estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero intuyó que debía intentar atacar al basilisco con las llamas. Agitó la espada en llamas y el fuego salió disparado hacia los ojos del basilisco, quemándolos y cegándole.

\- ¡NOOOOO! – gritó Ryddle entre desesperado y furioso.

Harry echó un rápido vistazo a las estructuras cercanas al basilisco, planeando su siguiente movimiento. - Voy a poner fin a esto…- susurró, antes de correr hacia donde estaba la gigantesca serpiente.

El chico de cicatriz de rayo, con gran habilidad, escaló la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin, subiéndose arriba, cerca de la cara, y esperando al momento justo, saltó encima de la cabeza del basilisco. La serpiente lo samaqueó, intentando hacerle caer, pero Harry, con decisión y empuñando la espada con todas sus fuerzas, atravesó la hoja por encima de su cabeza.

La gigantesca serpiente se balanceaba sin parar, hasta algunos de sus colmillos salieron despedidos y cayeron al suelo húmedo, mientras que daba los últimos signos de dolor y agonía. Harry tuvo que saltar, dejando la espada clavada encima de la cabeza del basilisco. Finalmente, el monstruo de la Cámara de los Secretos cayó en el suelo húmedo, derrotado y muerto…

Ryddle contempló el cuerpo del basilisco, con la cara arrugada llena de rabia.

\- Hm…estoy impresionado…jamás pensé que tu serías el heredero de Gryffindor…quizás, ese sea el motivo real por el que quise eliminarte, debí suponer que serías un enorme y fastidioso obstáculo en mis planes…bueno, tal vez seas inmune a la visión del basilisco, pero…¿serás inmune al maleficio asesino? – Preguntó Ryddle, mientras se preparaba para lanzar una maldición contra Harry.

\- _¡Oh No!_ – exclamó Harry mentalmente, incapaz de moverse. – _¡Me olvidé de que él tiene mi varita, y la espada está ahí!_ – dijo, mirando la espada, clavada en la cabeza del basilisco. – _Maldición…-_ cerró los ojos, esperando un final que para nada esperaba.

Ryddle sonrió maliciosamente. - Tu querida madre sangre sucia ya no está aquí para salvarte…Adiós…Harry Potter…¡Avada…! – De repente, un agujero se formó en el pecho de Ryddle. - ¡AAAAAH! – gritó con dolor.

Harry lo miró atónito. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Ryddle? Entonces, vio detrás de él a Hermione, quien empuñaba un colmillo del basilisco, estaba agujereando las paginas del diario de Ryddle.

\- ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – le gritó Ryddle a Hermione con desesperación.

Hermione parecía estar pálida, y temblando de miedo, pero dispuesta a detener a Ryddle.

\- ¡HAZLO HERMIONE! – gritó Harry, animando a su mejor amiga. - ¡DESTRUYELO! -

Hermione cerró el diario, y con todas sus fuerzas, clavó una última vez el colmillo de basilisco en é. Tom Ryddle pegó un grito largo, horrible y desgarrado, mientras le aparecían más agujeros. La tinta salió a chorros del diario, vertiéndose sobre las manos temblorosas de la castaña e inundando el suelo. Ryddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces...desapareció tras explotar como un cohete artificial.

Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y luego se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario, y las respiraciones fuertes de Hermione. El veneno del basilisco había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno.

Harry se supo en pie, recogió su varita y corrió hasta Hermione. - ¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, mirándola sorpresivamente.

Hermione no respondió, estaba como en shock por lo que había hecho. El azabache la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Gracias…- le susurró Harry al oído.

\- Harry…- sollozó Hermione en su hombro.

Ambos lo habían conseguido, derrotaron al basilisco, frustrando el plan de Slytherin y de Tom Ryddle.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? – decía una voz que venía desde la salida de la Cámara. Era Ginny, quien parecía despertar de un largo sueño.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Ginny? – preguntó Harry, mientras que Hermione se frotaba los ojos.

\- Si…bueno, no…pero si…no sé…- susurraba la pelirroja, muy apenada. - Oh, lo siento mucho, intenté decíroslo en el desayuno, pero delante de Percy no fui capaz. Era yo…pero os juro que no quería hacerlo...Ryddle me obligó, se apoderó de mí y...- se quedó sorprendida, al ver el diario destruido, y el basilisco muerto. - ¿Cómo lo habéis matado? ¿Dónde está Ryddle? Lo último que recuerdo es que salió del diario…-

\- No te preocupes Ginny, lo sabemos todo, no tienes que culparte a ti misma. – Dijo Hermione en tono afable.

\- Ryddle no era más que un mero recuerdo…el ya no existe, su diario ha sido destruido, no volverá a jugar con la mente de nadie, nunca más. – respondió el azabache con seriedad y calma.

\- Oh…¿y ahora qué? ¡Me van a expulsar! – rompió a llorar Ginny. - Siempre quise estudiar en Hogwarts, desde que vino Bill, y ahora tendré que irme y… ¿qué pensarán mis padres? – se preguntaba con la voz ronca.

Hermione la abrazó. – No temas, nosotros estamos contigo Ginny, y estoy segura de que Ron y los demás también te creerán…- dijo la castaña, dejado que la pelirroja llorara en su pecho.

Harry puso una sonrisa afable, todo había terminado, por ahora…

Fawkes los estaba esperando, revoloteando en la entrada de la Cámara. Harry recogió la espada, con algo de dificultad, y el diario destruido, este último guardándoselo en la túnica, y junto con Hermione, cogieron a Ginny por los costados, de manera confortable y la guiaron hacia la salida. Dejaron atrás el cuerpo retorcido e inanimado del basilisco, y a través de la penumbra resonante regresaron al túnel. Harry oyó cerrarse las puertas tras ellos con un suave silbido.

Tras unos minutos de andar por el oscuro túnel, a los oídos de Harry llegó un distante ruido de piedras.

\- ¡Ronald! ¿Va todo bien por ahí? – preguntó el azabache.

\- ¿¡Ron está aquí!? – Preguntó Ginny, hecha un manojo de nervios.

\- Por supuesto, pero hubo una avalancha y el túnel quedó bloqueado. – explicó Hermione rápidamente, antes de dirigirse a Ron. – ¡Ron! ¡Ginny está a salvo, la traemos con nosotros! –

Los tres oyeron que Ron daba un grito ahogado de alegría, y al doblar la última curva vieron su cara angustiada que asomaba por el agujero que había logrado abrir en el montón de piedras.

\- ¡Ginny! - Ron sacó un brazo por el agujero para ayudarla a pasar. - ¡Estás viva! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó, mientras la abrazaba.

\- Es una larga historia Ron, pero ahora mismo, Ginny está demasiado preocupada como para contártelo…- Dijo Hermione, pasando por el agujero, detrás de Ginny.

\- Bueno, por lo menos está bien. - dijo Ron, sonriéndole. - Todo ha pasado. ¿De dónde ha salido ese pájaro? –

\- Es de Dumbledore, se llama Fawkes. - dijo Harry, encogiéndose para pasar.

\- ¿Y cómo has conseguido esa espada? - dijo Ron, mirando con la boca abierta el arma que brillaba en la mano de Harry.

\- Las explicaciones para más tarde Ron, ahora debemos salir de aquí. – Dijo la castaña en tono severo.

\- ¿Qué hay del incompetente? – preguntó Harry con un brazo en jarra. Ginny miró a Harry extrañada.

\- Ah, ¿te refieres a Lockhart? Volvió atrás. - dijo Ron, sonriendo y señalando con la cabeza hacia el principio del túnel. - Ya veréis. – dijo, tratando de no matarse de risa.

Guiados por Fawkes, cuyas alas rojas emitían en la oscuridad reflejos dorados, desanduvieron el camino hasta la tubería. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba allí sentado, tarareando plácidamente.

\- Ha perdido la memoria, intentó borrárnosla, pero Harry le devolvió el hechizo y bueno…ahí lo tenemos. – explicó Ron a Ginny.

\- ¡Hmph! ¡Es le pasa por farsante! - gruñó Hermione de brazos cruzados. - ¡Cuando vuelva a la torre pienso tirar todas sus mentiras a la basura! –

Harry se sentía como si hoy fuese navidad.

Lockhart los miró a todos afablemente. – Hola…Qué sitio tan curioso, ¿verdad? ¿Vivís aquí? –

\- No…- respondió Ron arqueando las cejas.

Harry se inclinó para mirar la larga y oscura tubería. - ¿Has pensado cómo vamos a subir? - Preguntó a Ron, pero el negó con la cabeza.

Fawkes había pasado delante de Harry y se hallaba revoloteando delante de él. Los ojos redondos del ave brillaban en la oscuridad mientras agitaba sus alas doradas. Harry lo miró, dubitativo.

\- Parece como si quisiera que te cogieras a él...- dijo Ron, perplejo. - Pero pesas demasiado para que un pájaro te suba. –

Harry sonrío. – Fawkes, no es un pájaro normal…es un fénix. –

\- ¿Un fénix? –

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Los fénix pueden llevar cargas tremendamente pesadas! – gritó Hermione emocionada.

Harry empezó a explicar su nuevo plan. - Vamos a darnos la mano, Hermione, tu coge mi mano y la de Ginny. Ginny, tu coge la de Ron, Lockhart...-

\- ¿Eh?

\- Se refiere a usted…- aclaró Ron a Lockhart.

\- Coja la otra mano de Ron. – Dijo finalmente el azabache.

Harry se metió la espada y el Sombrero Seleccionador en el cinto. Hermione se aferró al brazo y a la túnica del azabache, y el, a las plumas de la cola de Fawkes, que resultaban curiosamente cálidas al tacto.

Una extraordinaria luminosidad pareció extenderse por todo el cuerpo del ave, y en un segundo se encontraron subiendo por la tubería a toda velocidad. Harry podía oír a Lockhart gritando alegremente.

\- ¡Asombroso, asombroso! ¡Esto parece cosa de magia! –

El grupo no pudo evitar reírse, hasta Ginny, que cada vez parecía estar mejor.

El aire helado azotaba el pelo de Harry, y cuando empezaba a disfrutar del paseo, el viaje por la tubería terminó. Los cinco fueron saltando al suelo mojado junto a Myrtle la Llorona, y mientras Lockhart se arreglaba el sombrero, el lavabo que ocultaba la tubería volvió a su lugar, cerrando la abertura. Myrtle los miraba con ojos desorbitados.

\- Estás vivo…- dijo a Harry sin comprender.

\- Vaya, pareces muy decepcionada… - respondió Harry divertido.

\- No, es que... había estado pensando. Si hubieras muerto, aquí serías bienvenido, te dejaría compartir mi retrete…- le dijo Myrtle, ruborizándose de color plata.

\- ¡Uf! - dijo Ron, cuando salieron de los aseos al corredor oscuro y desierto. - ¡Harry, creo que le gustas a Myrtle! –

\- ¡De eso nada! – gritaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos se ruborizaron.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? - preguntó Ron, mirando a Ginny con impaciencia. Harry señaló hacia delante. Fawkes iluminaba el camino por el corredor, con su destello de oro, lo siguieron a grandes zancadas, y en un instante se hallaron ante el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Harry llamó y abrió la puerta.

Capítulo 34 – La liberación de Dobby

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Lockhart aparecieron en la puerta, llenos de barro, suciedad y, en el caso de Harry, sangre. Luego alguien gritó.

\- ¡Ginny! - Era la señora Weasley, que estaba llorando delante de la chimenea. Se puso en pie de un salto, seguida por su marido, y se abalanzaron sobre su hija.

Harry les sonrió, para después mirar detrás de ellos. El profesor Dumbledore estaba ante la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo, junto a la profesora McGonagall, que respiraba con dificultad y se llevaba una mano al pecho. Fawkes pasó zumbando cerca del azabache, para posarse en el hombro de Dumbledore. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraron atrapados en el abrazo de la señora Weasley.

\- ¡La habéis salvado! ¡La habéis salvado! ¿Cómo lo hicisteis? –

\- Creo que a todos nos encantaría enterarnos…- dijo con un hilo de voz la profesora McGonagall.

Harry empezó a contarlo todo, habló durante casi un cuarto de hora, mientras los demás lo escuchaban absortos y en silencio. Contó lo de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio. Que Hermione había comprendido que lo que él oía era un basilisco que se movía por las tuberías. Que junto con ella y Ron siguieron a las arañas por el bosque. Que Aragog les había dicho dónde había matado a su víctima el basilisco. Que habían adivinado que Myrtle la Llorona había sido la víctima, y que la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos podía encontrarse en los aseos...

\- Muy bien. - señaló la profesora McGonagall, cuando Harry hizo una pausa. - Así que averiguasteis dónde estaba la entrada, quebrantando un centenar de normas, añadiría yo. Pero ¿cómo demonios conseguisteis salir con vida, Potter? –

Así que Harry, con una impresionante tranquilidad, les relató la oportuna llegada de Fawkes y del Sombrero Seleccionador, que le proporcionó la espada, disimulando lo mejor que pudo la relación entre el diario de Ryddle y Ginny. Ella apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su madre, aún asustada por todo lo ocurrido.

\- _¿Y si la expulsan?_ – pensó el azabache, ocultando su preocupación. - _El diario de Ryddle no sirve ya como prueba, pues ha quedado inservible... ¿cómo podríamos demostrar que era el causante de todo? –_

Instintivamente, Harry miró a Dumbledore, y éste esbozó una leve sonrisa. La hoguera de la chimenea hacía brillar sus lentes de media luna.

\- Lo que más me intriga…- dijo Dumbledore amablemente, mientras se frotaba la barba. - Es cómo se las arregló lord Voldemort para embrujar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes me indican que actualmente se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania. -

Harry le sonrío a Dumbledore, siempre puede contar con él.

\- ¿Qué... qué? - preguntó el señor Weasley con voz atónita. - ¿"Sabe qui-quién"? ¿Ginny embrujada? Pero Ginny no ha... Ginny no ha sido... ¿verdad? -

Harry suspiró, con el rostro serio. - Fue este diario...Ryddle lo escribió cuando tenía dieciséis años…- dijo, cogiéndolo y enseñándoselo a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore cogió el diario que sostenía Harry y examinó minuciosamente sus páginas quemadas y mojadas.

\- Soberbio…- dijo con suavidad. - Por supuesto, él ha sido probablemente el alumno más inteligente que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts. - Se volvió hacia los Weasley, que lo miraban perplejos. - Muy pocos saben que lord Voldemort se llamó antes Tom Ryddle. Yo mismo le di clase, hace cincuenta años, en Hogwarts. Desapareció tras abandonar el colegio...Recorrió el mundo...profundizó en las Artes Oscuras, tuvo trato con los peores de entre los nuestros, acometió peligros, transformaciones mágicas, hasta tal punto que cuando resurgió como lord Voldemort, resultaba irreconocible. Prácticamente nadie relacionó a lord Voldemort con el muchacho inteligente y encantador que recibió aquí el Premio Anual…-

\- Pero Ginny…- dijo la señora Weasley. - ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra Ginny con él? -

\- ¡Su... su diario! - dijo Ginny, con la voz algo débil. - He estado escribiendo en él, y me ha estado contestando durante todo el curso...- Decía la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ginny! - exclamó su padre, atónito. - ¿No te he enseñado una cosa? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar, de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro. ¿Por qué no me enseñaste el diario a mí o a tu madre? Un objeto tan sospechoso como ése, ¡tenía que ser cosa de magia negra! –

\- No.…no lo sabía…- dijo Ginny cabizbaja. - Lo encontré dentro de uno de los libros que me había comprado mamá. Pensé que alguien lo había dejado allí y se le había olvidado...-

\- Ya te hemos dicho que no es culpa tuya…- le susurró amablemente Hermione. – No has hecho nada malo Ginny…-

 _\- ¡Claro! Aquel día en Flourish y Blotts, Lucius…de algún modo, el metió el diario en su caldero, estoy seguro…_ \- Pensó el azabache con seriedad.

\- La señorita Weasley debería ir directamente a la enfermería. - terció Dumbledore con voz firme. - Para ella ha sido una experiencia terrible, no habrá castigo. Lord Voldemort ha engañado a magos más viejos y más sabios. - Fue a abrir la puerta. - Reposo en cama y tal vez un tazón de chocolate caliente, a mí siempre me anima - añadió, guiñándole un ojo bondadosamente. - La señora Pomfrey estará todavía despierta. Debe de estar dando zumo de mandrágora a las víctimas del basilisco. Seguramente despertarán de un momento a otro. –

Todos sonrieron ante la nueva buena noticia.

\- No les han causado un daño irreversible. - dijo Dumbledore.

La señora Weasley salió con Ginny, y el padre iba detrás, todavía muy impresionado.

\- ¿Sabes, Minerva? - dijo pensativamente el profesor Dumbledore a la profesora McGonagall. - Creo que esto se merece un buen banquete. ¿Te puedo pedir que vayas a avisar a los de la cocina? –

\- Bien, - dijo resueltamente la profesora McGonagall, encaminándose también hacia la puerta. – dejaré que ajustes cuentas con Potter, Weasley y Granger. –

\- Eso es - dijo Dumbledore.

Salió, Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a Dumbledore dubitativos.

\- ¿Sois conscientes de que, en las pasadas horas, los tres habéis quebrantado unas doce normas de la escuela? – Preguntó Dumbledore con aparente seriedad, dirigiéndose a los tres.

\- Si señor…- respondió el trío de oro.

\- ¿Y de que son motivos suficientes para ser expulsados? –

\- Si señor…- volvieron a responder, tensos y esperando el veredicto final.

\- Por tanto, y bien merecido…- ahora Dumbledore esbozaba una sonrisa afable. – Se os…recompensará… con el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio y.…veamos...sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno. –

Los tres intercambiaron miradas de felicidad, pero sobretodo Hermione, quien dio un saltito alegre.

\- Pero hay alguien que parece que no dice nada sobre su participación en la peligrosa aventura. - añadió Dumbledore. - ¿Por qué esa modestia, Gilderoy? –

\- _Hay va, me había olvidado que estaba aquí_ …- Pensó Harry rodando los ojos.

\- Profesor Dumbledore. - dijo Ron enseguida. - Hubo un accidente en la Cámara de los Secretos. El profesor Lockhart…-

\- ¿Soy profesor? - preguntó sorprendido. - ¡Dios mío! Supongo que seré un inútil, ¿no? –

\- Si…- resoplaron Harry y Hermione, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Bueno, como sea, el intentó hacer un embrujo desmemorizante, pero Harry se lo regresó con Protego. - explicó Ron a Dumbledore tranquilamente.

\- Hay que ver. -dijo Dumbledore, moviendo la cabeza de forma que le temblaba el largo bigote plateado. - ¡Herido con su propio conjuro Gilderoy! –

\- ¿Conjuro? Yo no sé hacer ningún conjuro, pero creo que esos chicos si saben algo. - dijo Lockhart con voz tenue.

\- ¿Os importaría llevar también al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería? - dijo Dumbledore a Ron y Hermione. - Quisiera tener unas palabras con Harry. –

Lockhart salió acompañado por Ron y Hermione. La castaña miró con curiosidad a Harry y Dumbledore mientras cerraba la puerta.

Dumbledore fue hacia una de las sillas que había junto al fuego.

\- Siéntate, Harry. - dijo, y Harry tomó asiento. - Antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte las gracias…- dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando de nuevo. - Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la Cámara, sólo eso, habría hecho, acudir a Fawkes…-

Acarició al fénix, que agitaba las alas posado sobre una de sus rodillas. Harry le sonrió, cuando Dumbledore lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Así que has conocido a Tom Ryddle…- dijo Dumbledore pensativo. - Imagino que tendría mucho interés en verte. –

\- Si…- Dijo Harry, ahora con seriedad. – según el, ambos nos parecemos, pero yo sé que eso no es verdad, después de todo, ambos somos diferentes en cuanto a personalidad y decisiones…-

\- Exacto Harry. – afirmó el director. – Me alegro de que seas consciente de ello. –

\- Sin embargo, no me explico una cosa…profesor, ¿porque puedo hablar parsél? – preguntó el azabache. – Es algo, que quería preguntarle con anterioridad, pero no estaba demasiado seguro de hacerlo…-

\- Tú sabes hablar parsél, Harry…- dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore. - Porque lord Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, habla parsél. Si no estoy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, seguro... -

Harry frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Voldemort puso algo de él en mí? –

\- Eso parece. – dijo el director tranquilamente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la espada. – En cuanto a esta espada…sabía que tarde o temprano caería en tus manos…-

\- ¿Profesor? –

\- Estoy convencido, de que aquella charla que me propusiste hace unos meses, era en referencia a tu linaje, ¿cierto Harry? – Preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

\- Usted sabe que yo soy…- Harry estaba atónito.

\- ¿El heredero de Gryffindor? Por supuesto, el Sombrero Seleccionador me lo contó todo. Hace muchos años, en sus últimos días de vida, Godric Gryffindor confirmó lo que tanto estaba sospechando. - explicaba Dumbledore con los ojos brillosos. - Salazar Slytherin creó una Cámara oculta en las profundidades del castillo, con un monstruo en su interior, con la intención de que dicho monstruo cumpliera con su ambición de eliminar a todos los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles que vinieran a estudiar en Hogwarts. –

\- El basilisco…- Dijo el azabache.

\- Así es Harry…por eso, Gryffindor dejó oculta su espada, para que cuando llegara el momento de la verdad, su heredero, es decir, tu, la blandiera y con ella pusiera fin a la ambición de Slytherin. –

\- Cuando empuñé la espada, el basilisco no pudo matarme con la mirada, ¿Es un poder especial de la espada? –

\- En sus tiempos de juventud, Godric Gryffindor se distinguía por ser un valiente aventurero, que recorría el mundo en busca de aventuras y retos. Una vez, le pidió a un grupo de duendes forjarle una espada con la cual poder combatir a cualquiera que tuviera afinidad con el mal. – explicó el director, lo que parecía un cuento medieval. – La espada, como bien puedes observar, lleva grabada en su hoja el nombre de Godric Gryffindor, pues el pasó a ser su legítimo propietario y dueño. Con ella combatió a muchos magos, brujas y criaturas oscuras. Por supuesto, llegó a luchar contra basiliscos, una horrible creación, que antiguamente en su época, eran más abundantes, pero con el pasar de los años, su existencia se volvió casi una leyenda…Antes de morir, dejó la Espada al cuidado del Sombrero Seleccionador. A lo largo de los años, unos pocos miembros de la casa Gryffindor empuñaron alguna vez la espada, sacándola del sombrero, pero ninguno logró quedársela, ninguno…pero tú sí. –

\- Entonces, lo que dice el sombrero es cierto, la espada, ¿es mía ahora? – preguntó Harry.

\- Es tuya hasta que tú mismo desees lo contrario… – Dijo Dumbledore acariciándose la barba.

\- Ya veo… ¿eh? – De repente, la espada desapareció. – ¡Ya no está! –

\- Oh, eso es que ha regresado a su lugar de letargo. – explicó Dumbledore. – Según me contó el Sombrero Seleccionador, en Hogwarts, existe un Santuario oculto, construido por Gryffindor. Allí es donde la espada descansa, hasta que sea convocada de nuevo, ya sea por medio del sombrero o…por su heredero. –

\- Entiendo…- respondió Harry boquiabierto, entendiendo mas o menos lo explicado por el director.

\- Tengo entendido que, dicho Santuario, solo puede ser hallado por su heredero, y que tan solo él tiene acceso a los secretos que alberga…Vaya, tenemos otro misterio por resolver, ¿qué te parece Harry? – Preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Suena fascinante…- Comentó Harry con una sonrisa, riendo un poco por la cara de su director. Entonces, se acordó del lingote de oro que encontró, antes de entrar en la Cámara. – Oh, es cierto, encontré esto cerca de la entrada a la Cámara. – dijo, enseñándole el lingote.

Dumbledore lo miró con asombro y curiosidad. – Hm, no cabe duda, esta pieza pertenece a Gryffindor. –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Por supuesto, recuerda que el símbolo de la casa Gryffindor es un león, el sello y emblema de Gryffindor, ni más ni menos. – explicó Dumbledore, mirando con un brillo en sus ojos el brillante lingote. – Debe de pertenecer al Santuario, lo que no me explico es como llegó hasta ahí…-

\- Yo tampoco…- dijo Harry pensativo, mientras Dumbledore le regresaba el lingote. – Dígame una cosa, ¿tiene algo de especial que yo sea el heredero de un fundador? ¿Algún poder o influencia sobre este castillo? –

Dumbledore sonrió. – Si, porque desciendes de uno de los fundadores, y no, porque a pesar de ello, eres un mago más en el mundo, como otro cualquiera. - Dijo afablemente. – De tener algo como un poder o influencia especial sobre el castillo, Voldemort, que es heredero de Slytherin, tendría que tener algún poder o influencia especial aquí, pero no lo tiene. –

\- Esta bien, tengo otra cuestión, si la tarea de Slytherin era eliminar a los nacidos de muggles, ¿cuál es mi cometido real? ¿Impedir que se salga con la suya? – preguntó Harry, alzando las cejas.

\- Estoy convencido de que, al ser el heredero de quien se esforzó por mantener unido al castillo, y a las casas, a pesar de los oscuros deseos de Slytherin, tu cometido es mucho más grande que limitarse a dejar que se cumpla la oscura ambición de un hombre cegado por el odio…- Dijo Dumbledore, dedicándole una sonrisa a Harry. – Pero eso, Harry, solo tú lo podrás averiguar…-

Harry asintió, con una sonrisa, ahora tenía un nuevo misterio que resolver entre manos. Dumbledore abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y sacó de él una pluma y un tintero.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que te conviene ir a comer algo y tomarte un descanso. Te sugiero que bajes al banquete, mientras escribo a Azkaban, necesitamos que vuelva nuestro guarda. Y tengo que redactar un anuncio para "El Profeta"…- añadió pensativo. - Necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya, parece que no nos duran nada, ¿verdad? -

\- Si…- suspiró Harry, deseoso de que el siguiente profesor no sea un completo idiota, como Lockhart.

Harry se levantó y se dispuso a salir, pero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, se apartó bruscamente para que se abriera.

Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, con el semblante furioso, y también Dobby, encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas.

\- Buenas noches, Lucius…- dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

El señor Malfoy entró en el despacho, ignorando a Harry. Dobby lo seguía detrás, pegado a su capa, con una expresión de terror.

\- _Así que ese es el amo de Dobby, ¡la familia a la que sirve son los Malfoy!_ – Pensó el azabache sorprendido.

\- ¡Vaya! - dijo Lucius Malfoy, fijos en Dumbledore sus fríos ojos. - Ha vuelto. El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero, aun así, usted ha considerado conveniente volver. -

\- Bueno, Lucius, verá…- dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente. - He recibido una petición de los otros once representantes, aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Arthur Weasley había sido asesinada, me pidieron que volviera inmediatamente. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me contaron cosas muy curiosas, algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus familias si no accedían a destituirme. –

\- _¡Hmph! Como no…_ \- bufó Harry mentalmente, mirando a Lucius con desprecio.

El señor Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia. - ¿Así que... ha puesto fin a los ataques? ¿Ha encontrado al culpable? - dijo con aire despectivo.

\- Lo hemos encontrado. - contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es? - preguntó bruscamente Malfoy.

\- El mismo que la última vez, Lucius…- dijo Dumbledore. - Pero esta vez, lord Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario…-

Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró a Malfoy atentamente. Harry, por el contrario, no apartaba los ojos de Dobby. El elfo hacia cosas muy raras. Miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, y luego al señor Malfoy. A continuación, se daba puñetazos en la cabeza. El azabache asintió, el elfo estaba confirmando sus sospechas sobre Lucius y el diario.

\- Ya veo... - dijo despacio Malfoy a Dumbledore.

\- Un plan inteligente…- dijo Dumbledore con voz desapasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos. - Porque si Harry, aquí presente…- Malfoy dirigió a Harry una incisiva mirada de soslayo. - Y sus amigos, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger no hubieran descubierto este cuaderno...Ginny Weasley habría aparecido como culpable. Nadie habría podido demostrar que ella no había actuado libremente...-

Lucius Malfoy no dijo nada, su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra.

\- E imagine. - prosiguió Dumbledore. – Lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces...Los Weasley son una de las familias de sangre limpia más distinguidas. Imagine el efecto que habría tenido sobre Arthur Weasley y su Ley de defensa de los muggles, si se descubriera que su propia hija había atacado y asesinado a personas de origen muggle. Afortunadamente apareció el diario, con los recuerdos de Ryddle borrados de él. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no hubiera sido así. –

El señor Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo por hablar. - Ha sido una suerte…- dijo fríamente.

Pero Dobby seguía, a su espalda, señalando primero al diario, después a Lucius Malfoy, y luego pegándose en la cabeza. Harry le indicó con la mirada que ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

\- Señor Malfoy…¿Usted sabe cómo…llegó ese diario a Ginny? - le preguntó Harry con una voz susurradora.

Lucius Malfoy se volvió hacia él. - ¿Por qué iba a saber yo de dónde lo cogió esa tonta? - Preguntó.

\- Muy sencillo, porque usted se lo dio de regalo, ¿no lo recuerda? – Preguntó Harry en tono serio. – Ocurrió a finales de verano en Flourish y Blotts. Usted le cogió su libro de transformación y metió el diario dentro, ¿a que sí? –

Vio que el señor Malfoy abría y cerraba las manos. – ¡Demuéstralo! - dijo, furioso.

\- ¡Hmph! – fue todo lo que soltó Harry, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, estaba furioso con Lucius.

\- Nadie puede demostrarlo. - dijo Dumbledore, y sonrió a Harry. - Puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo rastro de Ryddle. Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si algún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se asegurará de que le sea devuelto a usted...-

Lucius Malfoy se quedó un momento quieto, y Harry vio claramente que su mano derecha se agitaba como si quisiera empuñar la varita. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se volvió a su elfo doméstico.

\- ¡Nos vamos, Dobby! –

Tiró de la puerta, y cuando el elfo se acercó corriendo, le dio una patada que lo envió fuera. Oyeron a Dobby gritar de dolor por todo el pasillo.

\- _Hm…tengo que hacer algo por él, no puedo dejar que siga sirviendo a un ser tan despreciable…-_ Pensó el azabache con seriedad, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el director. – Profesor Dumbledore, ¿me permite que le devuelva el diario al señor Malfoy? –

\- Claro, Harry. - dijo Dumbledore con calma. - Pero date prisa, recuerda el banquete. -

Harry asintió, cogió el diario y salió del despacho corriendo. Aún se oían alejándose los gritos de dolor de Dobby, que ya había doblado la esquina del corredor. Rápidamente, preguntándose si sería posible que su plan tuviera éxito, Harry se quitó un zapato, se sacó el calcetín sucio y embarrado, y metió el diario dentro. Luego se puso a correr por el oscuro corredor, los alcanzó al pie de las escaleras.

\- Señor Maaaalfoooy…- Dijo el azabache en tono alegre, que pasó a ser severo. – ¡Se dejaba esto! – Y le puso a Lucius Malfoy en la mano el calcetín maloliente.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos...!? - Lucius Malfoy extrajo el diario del calcetín, tiró éste al suelo y luego pasó la vista, furioso, del diario a Harry. - Harry Potter, vas a terminar como tus padres uno de estos días…- dijo bajando la voz. - También ellos eran unos idiotas entrometidos. - Y se volvió para irse. - Ven, Dobby. ¡He dicho que vengas! –

Pero Dobby no se movió. Sostenía el calcetín sucio y embarrado de Harry, contemplándolo como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable. - Mi amo le ha dado a Dobby un calcetín…- dijo el elfo asombrado. - Mi amo se lo ha dado a Dobby...-

\- ¿¡Qué!? - escupió el señor Malfoy. - ¿¡Qué has dicho!? –

\- Dobby tiene un calcetín…- dijo Dobby aún sin poder creérselo. - Mi amo lo tiró, y Dobby lo cogió, y ahora Dobby...¡Dobby es libre! –

Lucius Malfoy se quedó de piedra, mirando al elfo. Luego embistió a Harry.

\- ¡Has hecho que libere a mi siervo! ¡MOCOSO! –

Harry se río orgullosamente.

Pero Dobby gritó…- ¡Usted no hará daño a Harry Potter! –

Se oyó un fuerte golpe, y el señor Malfoy cayó de espaldas. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y aterrizó hecho una masa de arrugas. Se levantó, lívido, y sacó la varita, Dobby iba a amenazarle, pero…

\- Tranquilo Dobby, esto…es cosa de magos…- Dijo Harry en tono afable, mientras empuñaba su varita. – ¡En guardia! Señor Malfoy…- dijo, en tono severo.

\- ¿¡A caso…crees que puedes desafiarme, Potter!? – preguntó exaltado Lucius, mientras apuntaba con su varita a Harry.

\- Oh, ¿me tiene miedo? – pregunto Harry, mientras se ponía la capucha. – Por su culpa, Ginny y muchas personas han corrido grabe peligro este año…no pienso dejarle marcharse de rositas tan fácilmente…- dijo en tono frío y desafiante, mientras apuntaba con su varita a Lucius.

Harry le indicó a Dobby que no se moviera, mientras que el "negociaba" con Lucius Malfoy.

Los dos se batieron en duelo. Empezaron a resonar maleficios y contrahechizos por todo el lugar. Se estaba armando un escándalo, algunas armaduras de alrededor empezaron a ser víctimas de algunos maleficios, que las dejaban destrozadas.

Había paredes agrietadas, e incluso algunas llamas de fuego rodeándooslos a los dos. Lucios demostraba que no era un oponente el cual se podía subestimar, sus movimientos de varita eran rápidos, y estaban dejando en serio problemas a Harry, mientras que el joven mago tiraba de habilidad y reflejos para que los maleficios de su oponente no le llegaran.

Era sorprendente el hecho de que nadie más se acercara a ver el espectacular duelo. Harry y Lucius conectaron sus varitas por medio de Expelliarmus, haciendo temblar el suelo levemente.

\- ¡Harry Potter es un mago extraordinario! ¡Harry Potter es muy poderoso! ¡Harry Potter le está dando su merecido al malvado amo Lucius! – gritaba Dobby dando saltos de alegría.

La batalla estaba pasando a ser bastante pareja, intensa en cuestión de magnitud, ninguno de los dos cedía. Lucius, al haber sido herido por Dobby, y al ser más viejo que Harry, estaba cansándose. Entonces, aprovechando un descuido de Lucius, Harry gritó. - ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – con todas sus fuerzas.

Una poderosa ráfaga rojiza amarillenta colisionó contra el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy, derribándolo. Los dos detuvieron sus hechizos, mientras que Malfoy trataba de reincorporarse y recobrar el aliento.

\- Te…acordarás de está…Potter…- dijo Lucius Malfoy, humillado, agitado y dolorido.

\- Si…hasta nuestro próximo encuentro…señor Malfoy…- Dijo Harry, agitado y esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa.

Lucius Malfoy, dirigiéndoles una última mirada de odio, se cubrió por completo con la capa y salió apresuradamente, aunque un poco más y tropieza torpemente.

\- ¡Harry Potter, señor! ¡Eso ha sido increíble! – Dijo Dobby, felicitando a Harry por el duelo.

\- Bueno, si te soy honesto, por un momento pensé que iba a perder…- reconoció Harry, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. – Aún no cuento con la habilidad mágica necesaria como para enfrentarme a magos más experimentados que yo…De no ser por el ataque que le lanzaste antes, lo más seguro es que me habría ganado. –

\- Dobby sigue pensando que Harry Potter es un mago extraordinario, señor…- Dijo Dobby en tono afable. – Y además…¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby! - chilló de nuevo, la luz de la luna se reflejaba, a través de una ventana cercana, en sus ojos esféricos.

\- Es lo menos que podía hacer, Dobby…- dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras se frotaba la frente con sudor. - Pero hágame un favor, prométame que no volverá a intentar salvarme la vida…-

Una sonrisa amplia, con todos los dientes a la vista, cruzó la fea cara cetrina del elfo.

\- Sólo tengo una pregunta, Dobby…- dijo Harry, mientras Dobby se ponía el calcetín de Harry con manos temblorosas. - Usted me dijo que esto no tenía nada que ver con "El que no debe de ser nombrado", ¿recuerda? -

\- Era una pista, señor. - dijo Dobby, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si resultara obvio. - Dobby le daba una pista. Antes de que cambiara de nombre, el Señor Tenebroso podía ser nombrado tranquilamente, ¿se da cuenta? –

\- Muy bien. – Dijo el azabache con una amplia sonrisa. - Será mejor que me vaya. Hay un banquete, y tengo muchas ganas de volver con mis amigos…Oh, pero antes, repararé todo esto…- dijo, mirando de reojo los destrozos provocados por el duelo.

Dobby le echó los brazos a Harry en la cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¡Harry Potter es mucho más grande de lo que Dobby suponía! - sollozó. - ¡Adiós, Harry Potter! - Y dando un sonoro chasquido, Dobby desapareció, dejando a Harry reparar las paredes y las armaduras.


	18. Ch35-36-Año II

Capítulo 35 – Gracias por tropezarte conmigo

Harry había estado presente en varios banquetes de Hogwarts, pero en ninguno como aquél. Todos iban en pijama, y la celebración duró toda la noche. Harry no sabía si lo mejor había sido cuando Hermione se acercó a él para abrazarlo, y susurrarle algo que lo dejó bien sonrojado.

\- Creo que, en algún momento, tenemos que hablar tú y yo …- Dijo la castaña entre susurros, muy sonrojada.

O cuando Justin se levantó de la mesa de Hufflepuff y se le acercó veloz para estrecharle la mano y disculparse infinitamente por haber sospechado de él. O cuando Hagrid llegó, a las tres y media, dando a Harry y a Ron unas palmadas tan fuertes en los hombros que los tiró contra el postre, Hermione se libró de milagro.

\- Eso ha dolido…hm, que bueno está…- Dijo el azabache, saboreando un poco el pastel donde cayó su cara.

O cuando dieron a Gryffindor los seiscientos puntos ganados por los tres, con lo que se aseguraron la Copa de las Casas por segundo año consecutivo, además de batir un nuevo registró en cuestión de puntos.

\- ¡Trío de oro! ¡Trío de oro! ¡Trío de oro! – gritaban como locos los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, suponiendo que, gracias a ellos, Gryffindor obtuvo el record de puntos. El "Trío de oro" enrojeció.

O cuando Chloe, quien llegó al gran comedor acompañada por Luna y Draco, se abalanzó sobre Ron entre lágrimas, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera de su asiento.

\- ¡La habéis salvado! – chilló con emoción la rubia - ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –

\- ¡Vale! ¿¡Pero porque te abalanzas sobre mí!? – exclamó Ron, entre gruñidos y sonrojos. - ¡También deberías agradecerles a Harry y a Hermione! -

Pero no tanto cuando la profesora McGonagall se levantó para anunciar que el colegio, como obsequio a los alumnos, había decidido prescindir de los exámenes.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Hermione, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Harry bufó un poco frustrado, pero estaba tan contagiado por la alegría de sus amigos, que no le dio más importancia.

Dumbledore anunció que el profesor Lockhart no podría volver el curso siguiente, debido a que tenía que ingresar en un sanatorio para recuperar la memoria. Algunos de los profesores se unieron al grito de júbilo con el que los alumnos recibieron estas noticias, sobretodo, McGonagall y Snape, a quien en la vida se le había visto tan feliz.

\- ¡Si! ¡Venga! ¿¡Dónde están los cohetes y los globos!? ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – Decía Harry saltando de alegría y riendo como un idiota, mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos divertida.

\- ¡Qué pena! - dijo Ron entre risas, cogiendo una rosquilla rellena de mermelada. - Estaba empezando a caerme bien. –

El resto del último trimestre transcurrió bajo un sol radiante y abrasador. Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad, con sólo unas pequeñas diferencias.

Las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se habían suspendido. Lucius Malfoy había sido expulsado del consejo escolar, cosa que a Draco y a Chloe les traía sin cuidado.

Ginny volvía a ser feliz, al lado de sus amigas y, de alguien más.

Al día siguiente, en la noche, aprovechando que todos los estudiantes tenían permiso para merodear por el castillo, debido a que todo el peligro ya había pasado, Harry se reunió con Ron y Hermione para hablar sobre su legado, considerando que ya era momento de que sus dos mejores amigos supieran tal secreto. Los tres se vieron en la ahora desértica Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Harry les contó que su familia, desciende del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor, uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Que el resultó ser el elegido por el legendario fundador, debido a su condición de mestizo. Que Gryffindor descubrió los planes de Slytherin para erradicar a los estudiantes muggles de Hogwarts. Que dejó su legendaria Espada con la intención de que elegido la llegara a usar, y que, como su heredero, su deber era acabar con el monstruo que albergaba la Cámara, para que todos los estudiantes que llegaran a Hogwarts mantuvieran su derecho a la educación mágica intacta.

\- ¿De modo que nuestro Gryffindor pilló al loco Slytherin? – Dijo Ron en tono divertido. – Esta claro que tenía que ser él, no es por nada, pero nosotros siempre estamos aquí para fastidiar los planes de esos chiflados de verde. –

\- Pero es un poco extraño, que siendo el heredero d Gryffindor, tengas también una cualidad de Slytherin, la lengua parsél… – dijo Hermione, mientras se ponía pensativa.

\- Eso se debe a esto…- dijo el azabache, señalando su cicatriz. – Según Dumbledore, Voldemort me transfirió algunos de sus poderes, la noche que me hizo la cicatriz…-

Ron y Hermione lo miraron sorpresivos.

\- Aguarda un momento…¿me estás diciendo que tienes poderes de…de…"ya sabes quién"? – preguntó Ron, algo asustado.

\- Si, eso parece, pero no quiere decir que me vaya a convertir en su psicópata asesino, ¿no? – preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Hermione escandalizada. – Tu eres una buena persona Harry, el mejor ser humano que eh conocido, de ninguna manera puedes ser malo, estoy totalmente segura. – dijo determinante.

Harry esbozó una amplia sonrisa. – Gracias por no verme como un bricho raro…-

\- No eres un bicho raro, pero si un cabezota. – dijo la castaña divertida, mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza.

\- Oh, acabo de recordar algo más…- dijo Harry, sacando de su bolsillo el lingote de oro. Cuando vieron lo que sostenía, tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- Ahí va…Harry, ¿de dónde has sacado esto? – preguntó Ron en voz baja, mirando fijamente el lingote.

\- Lo encontré tras la avalancha, cuando Lockhart intentó quitarnos la memoria. Lo guardé y cuando estaba hablando con Dumbledore le pregunté que podía ser. – Dijo Harry, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. – El profesor Dumbledore me habló sobre un Santuario que construyó Gryffindor hace muchos años, nadie, ni siquiera el Sombrero sabe dónde puede encontrarse la entrada, aunque me dijo que solo yo podía encontrarla. Recuerdo que Ryddle dijo que le llevó cinco años descubrir la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos…a ver si consigo batir su marca. –

\- Un Santuario…- susurró Hermione con emoción.

\- ¿Qué crees que haiga dentro? – preguntó Ron. – No…será que a Gryffindor se le dio por dejar encerrado a otro monstruo, ¿no? – dijo, con algo de miedo.

\- No lo sé, según Dumbledore, se trata de un Santuario lleno de conocimiento y sabiduría, pero eso ya lo comprobaré. – Dijo Harry, dubitativo. – En cualquier caso, sea lo que sea que contenga, no creo que perjudique a nadie, es decir, estamos hablando de Gryffindor, ¿no? –

\- ¡Pues claro! – dijo Ron sobresaltándose.

Harry dejó que Hermione observara con atención el lingote. – Hm…que curioso, entonces, este lingote pertenece a ese Santuario, ¿verdad? –

\- Así es, lo que significa que, evidentemente existe. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione parecía que tenía un brillo en los ojos. – Pues estaría bien si intentamos encontrarlo, aunque me temo que va a ser más complicado que hallar la entrada de la Cámara. Pero…si pudimos descubrir el secreto de Slytherin, de seguro también podremos descubrir el de Gryffindor. - dijo, mientras le regresaba el lingote a Harry.

\- ¿Crees que tenga algún valor en el mercado? – preguntó Ron, mirando de reojo el lingote.

\- Dudo de que sea algo que se pueda vender. – dijo Harry, guardándose el lingote. – Debe de ser una pieza importante, quizás nos pueda servir para encontrar el Santuario…-

Tanto Hermione como Ron asintieron, y tras una interesante charla sobre el Santuario y sus posibles maravillas, optaron por irse a dormir.

Harry y Hermione tenían una charla pendiente. Al día siguiente, ambos subieron a lo alto de la desierta torre de Astronomía, necesitaban hablar de ellos dos. Allí se encontraban, de pie, contemplando el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía los terrenos de Hogwarts, metidos en un silencio que empezaba a hacerse incomodo, ninguno de los dos tomaba la iniciativa.

Al final, Hermione rompió el silencio. - Harry…lo que pasó en la Cámara…- empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Bueno…como decírtelo, me estaba preguntando si…- decía sonrojada

Harry suspiró. – Te estas preguntando, si lo que dijo Ryddle sobre lo que yo siento por ti, es de verdad…- Dijo, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de Hermione, ella asintió, por supuesto que era eso. – Hm…esperaba que te pudieras enterar de otra forma, pero no tiene caso que te lo esconda por más tiempo…- dijo afablemente. – Si Hermione, Ginny es muy observadora…tú me gustas mucho…-

La castaña se puso completamente roja, parecía una olla hirviente de rubor. - ¿De-de…verdad? – preguntó temblando.

El azabache asintió, después apartó la mirada hacia un lado. – Ahora…que si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi…pues…-

\- ¡NO! – chilló la castaña. – No digas eso…Harry…yo…yo también te…quiero…-

Ahora era Harry el que estaba rojo como el tomate. - ¿¡Qu-que!? ¿Lo-lo estás diciendo en serio? –

Hermione asintió, muy roja, entonces el azabache la miró fijamente a los ojos. - Lo cierto…es que cuando te conocí, me sentí muy extraña...era como si por primera vez conociera a alguien muy querido, lejos de mi hogar…- Dijo con una sonrisa. – Tú no eres un chico como cualquier otro Harry, y no es por esa cicatriz, o porque seas el heredero de Gryffindor…no. Es porque vi en ti a la persona que tanto tiempo eh esperado...- ahora su voz se iba tornando más débil. – La verdad es que…llevo mucho tiempo preguntándome si había una mínima esperanza, de que esto pudiera pasar y…- unas lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Ahí estaban los dos…con el sol radiante, con sus corazones resonando como tambores, solos, ignorando todo lo que no sean ello dos…A Harry se le vio un brillo en sus ojos, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de una de las mejillas de la castaña.

\- Hermione…nunca me olvidaré del día en que tropezaste conmigo en la tienda de calderos. – dijo con una sonrisa afable, y también sonrojado. – Me calló un ángel del cielo… -

\- Harry…- la castaña volvió a quedar hechizada, por esos brillantes ojos verdosos.

El azabache tuvo que reconocer que, el tres es un número muy curioso, no por nada existe el dicho de "A la tercera va la vencida", pues esta vez, nadie ni nada pudo impedir que pasara. Ambos se unieron en un pequeño beso, uno el cual parecía resistírseles por todo el año.

\- _Hm…que sensación más extraña…pero me gusta, me gusta mucho._ – pensó Harry, quien por primera vez estaba besando a una chica, y no a una cualquiera, sino a quien tanto estaba esperando poder besar alguna vez.

Cuando se separaron, los dos ya no estaban tan ruborizados como antes, ahora intercambiaban miradas de afecto, cariño y risas nerviosas.

\- Wow…eso ha sido…- Dijo el azabache, rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

\- Genial…- seguido de la castaña, quien reía con las mejillas rosadas.

De repente, de la nada, resonaron unos cohetes artificiales, aparecieron confetis festivos, globos luminosos no explosivos a su alrededor, y una enorme pancarta arriba de ellos que ponía "¡Ya era hora, tortolitos!".

Harry y Hermione enrojecieron cuando se dieron cuenta de quienes estaban ahí. Fred y George salieron de un armario, Ron de una caja, y Chloe, quien estaba escondida bajo la mesa, e incluso Ginny, quien se había escondido junto con ella.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – exclamó Chloe dando saltitos de emoción.

\- ¡Mira que lleváis tiempo haciéndonos esperar! – Dijo Ron, sonriendo como un tonto entre risas.

\- ¡Enhorabuena a la pareja feliz! – Dijo Fred.

\- ¡Por tan hermoso momento! – seguido de George.

\- ¡De rotunda felicidad! –

\- ¡Pero, aun así, no contareis con descuentos! –

\- No obstante…-

\- Os podemos ofrecer…-

\- ¡Este caballito del amor! – exclamaron los dos gemelos, sacando un caballo blanco de madera, decorado con corazoncitos y listones rosados.

\- ¡Venga Romeo! –

\- ¡Te toca cabalgar con tu Julieta! –

Los dos gemelos empezaron a partirse de risa.

\- ¡NO VAMOS A SUBIR EN ESO! – gritaron Harry y Hermione, más rojos ya no podían estar, sus amigos los estaban espiando en su gran momento juntos.

\- Hermione. – Dijo Ginny, acercándose a la castaña.

\- Si, ¿qué pasa Ginny? – preguntó Hermione, por la mirada de la pelirroja, se puso un poco tensa.

\- Será mejor que por tu bien, hagas feliz a Harry, porque si me entero de que no es así, te daré tu merecido…- dijo en tono severo la pelirroja, antes de sonreírle. – Después de todo, ambos me habéis salvado, quiero que seáis felices. –

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, y es que, a pesar de todo el espectáculo protagonizado por sus amigos, él había hecho realidad uno de sus grandes sueños, estar junto a Hermione, y esta vez, como algo más que mejores amigos.

\- ¡Un momento! – el azabache frunció el entrecejo. – ¿Pero vosotros…ya lo sabías? Lo que sentíamos Hermione y yo…-

\- Harry, ¿por quién me tomas? – preguntó Ron, divertido. – Desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, siempre os veía a los dos sonrojándose cada dos por tres. – dijo entre risas.

\- Siempre la abrazabas. – Dijo Chloe, con una sonrisa muy graciosa. – Se os ve tan monos juntos…-

\- Siempre la proteges. – Dijo Fred, mirando a Harry.

\- Si, y creo que tú en realidad estabas molesto con Lockhart porque a Hermione le simpatizaba. – Dijo George divertido. – Harry tenía celitos…-

\- ¡CALLATE! – rugió Harry, rojo de vergüenza.

\- Lo siento mucho Harry…- Dijo Hermione con sinceridad. – Vaya, es extraño, ¿nos queríamos y no nos hemos dado cuenta hasta ahora? ¿O es que no queríamos darnos cuenta? Qué raro…-

\- Qué más da. – dijo Ginny con los brazos en jarra. – Estas con el chico de tus sueños, y no es uno cualquiera, así que ya puedes alegrarte, o de lo contrario…- dijo fulminándole con la mirada a Hermione.

\- ¡Vale, vale! – chilló Hermione, agitando los brazos. - No te pongas así… -

\- Es broma. – Dijo la pelirroja, mientras se reía.

\- ¿Te gustaba aun sabiendo que apenas me conocías? – preguntó Harry a Ginny, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Supongo que soy una de esas chicas que se quedó fascinada con tu historia, un capricho, sí, creo que era eso. – reconoció Ginny, tras suspirar. – En cambio, lo que hay entre ella y tú, está claro que es verdadero…que envidia, ojalá algún día pueda tener una relación así…- dijo, mirando al cielo.

\- Tal vez algún día encuentres a esa persona. – Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. – Harry me dijo que alguien te vio con una tarjeta de San Valentín, ¿Sabes de quién es? –

Ginny negó con la cabeza. – Hm…no, aún no…- resopló, mientras se tocaba los dedos de las manos.

\- ¿Y quién es el niñato que se ha atrevido a mandarle una tarjeta de San Valentín a nuestra hermanita? – preguntó Fred de brazos cruzados.

\- Si, ¿a quién debemos zurrar? – dijo George, sonriendo maliciosamente. – Nadie puede acercarse a nuestra hermanita, Freddy... –

Ginny se mosqueó, y les arreó una patada a los dos. - ¡Aún no sé quién me la mandó! ¡Pero os lo advierto! ¡Como os metáis con él, me las vais a pagar, idiotas! –

\- ¿Así que no sabéis de quien se trata? – preguntó Hermione, parpadeando los ojos.

\- No, por ahora…- Dijo Ron, con el rostro sombrío. – Sin embargo, en cuanto lo tenga delante…-

Harry se dio cuenta de que Chloe se estaba riendo discretamente, como si ella supiera quien era esa persona.

Pasaron un par de días, y a pesar de ser oficialmente novios, Harry y Hermione se llevaban como siempre, parecía que seguían siendo los mejores amigos, a veces, a sus muestras de afecto y cariño, se le añadía algún que otro beso. Al mediodía, tras el almuerzo, ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid, habían quedado en reunirse con Ron en los terrenos para visitarle, y fue entonces cuando escucharon una conversación bastante seria.

\- ¡Explícamelo! ¡Exijo saber que significa todo eso! – exclamaba una voz bastante conocida.

Harry y Hermione llegaron al lugar de donde venía, era el famoso Circulo de piedra. La voz era de Ron, quien parecía muy furioso, en frente de ellos, estaban Ginny, Draco y su hermana, Chloe. El barón Malfoy estaba encarándose con Ron, quien lo miraba con desprecio.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, Weasley? Si quieres, resolvámoslo ahora…- Dijo Draco con el rostro sombrío, y mirando de cara a Ron.

\- ¿¡Que dijiste!? – gritó el pelirrojo, hecho una furia.

\- Oh vamos, no se peleen…- Decía Chloe resoplando.

\- Ron, eres un idiota…- Dijo Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry se dirigió hacia ellos, seguido de Hermione.

\- Eh, ¿¡qué está pasando aquí!? – Pregunto Harry en tono severo, mientras separaba a Draco y a Ron.

\- Potter…- murmuró Draco, atónito.

Chloe empezó a hablar. – Nada en especial Harry, Ginny y mi hermano estaban hablando tranquilamente, como llevan haciendo desde hace días, pero Ron piensa que ellos están saliendo. – explicó, mirando severamente a Ron.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, antes de hablar. - ¿Hablando? –

\- ¿Y desde cuando ustedes dos se llevan tan bien? – preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

Draco se dispuso a hablar, pero Chloe se le adelantó.

\- ¡Os lo contaré! – Dijo, dando un saltito hacia delante, metiéndose de lleno en la conversación. – Yo fui a ver a Ginny a la enfermería junto con Luna, nos enteramos de que vosotros la habías rescatado. – miró al trío de oro con una sonrisa afable. – Cuando llegamos a la puerta, nos encontramos con Draco, quien se interesó por su estado, él también se había enterado de lo del secuestro, y el rescate. – resaltó con un brilló en los ojos. – Fue genial, solté unas remolachas con bigotes gruñonas por los pasillos para sacar de la enfermería a la señora Pomfrey, entonces, aprovechamos para entra y verla. –

\- Eso tuvo que ser divertido. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras que Ron frunció el entrecejo. – Lo de las remolachas, quiero decir. –

Ginny asintió. – Es cierto que vinieron a verme. Al principio, Draco estaba mudo, no era capaz de hablarme, me recordaba un poco a como estaba yo cuando te vi por primera vez. – le dijo a Harry. – No nos volvimos a ver hasta el día siguiente, ahí fue cuando nos vimos en la biblioteca…estudiamos juntos, aunque ya no tuviéramos exámenes, luego hablamos del uno y el otro, él me dijo que se sentía mal por la mala imagen que dejó en la escuela, y yo le dije que me sentía mal por todo el daño que causé durante el curso. – Dijo un poco cabizbaja. – así es, nos fuimos viendo un día tras otro. Ahora somos amigos, podría decirse que los dos lo hemos pasado mal, y que esas experiencias nos han unido, como amigos, ¿eh? – dijo, mirando severamente a Ron.

\- ¡Tch! Si, ya, claro, y yo me voy a tragar todo ese cuento…- resopló el pelirrojo.

\- No hacía falta que se los contarás… - murmuró Draco, desviando la mirada.

\- ¡Ese es tu maldito problema Ronald! ¡Cuando ves algo que no te gusta, actúas primero y preguntas después! – le regañó Ginny a su hermano, estaba enfadada con él por sus reacciones de hermano mayor.

\- En eso tiene toda la razón, Ron. – dijo Hermione en tono severo. Ron no tuvo más remedio que quedarse callado.

\- Hm…oye Malfoy. – Dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a Draco.

\- ¿Qué quieres Potter? – preguntó Draco con calma.

\- ¿Significa esto que ya no vas a ser el mismo plasta de siempre? – preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa bien graciosa.

\- Bueno, si te refieres a que dejaré de lado mis estúpidos actos, como la discriminación de la sangre, las bromas pesadas y los insultos innecesarios, si…- Dijo, pero lanzó una mirada algo severa a Harry. – Pero quiero que tengas esto presente Potter, tu y yo somos rivales, eso no va a cambiar…de modo que no esperes que vayamos a ser amigos, ¿está claro? –

Harry esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa. – No me esperaba menos…de mi eterno rival…- dijo satisfecho, levantando su mano, con la intención de estrechársela.

Y hoy, por primera vez, ambos se estrecharon la mano. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, al igual que Chloe y Ginny, mientras que Ron fruncía el entrecejo.

\- Espero que te emplees a fondo este verano Malfoy…estoy ansioso de volver a batirme en duelo contigo…- Dijo en tono desafiante el azabache.

\- El año que viene te mandaré a volar derechito al bosque prohibido, ya lo verás…- Dijo Malfoy en tono burlón.

Harry se encogió de hombros. – Como sea…oh, por cierto…- Ahora un recuerdo invadió la mente del azabache. – De casualidad, en el día de San Valentín, tu no sabrás quien le mandó la tarjeta a Ginny, ¿verdad? -

De repente, Draco se puso rojo. – ¿¡Y porque debería yo saber eso!? – gruñó molesto, mientras que Harry sonreía divertido.

Ginny miraba extrañada a Draco, pero al final no preguntó nada. Por otra parte, Chloe se dirigió a su hermano.

\- Creo que, ya que estamos aquí, deberías disculparte con alguien. – dijo severamente.

\- ¿Eh? – Draco alzó las cejas, pero se dio cuenta de a qué se refería, cuando apuntó con su dedo a Hermione. – Oh, es verdad…- tras acercarse a la castaña, se disculpó. – Siento haberte insultado de mala manera, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer…- dijo cabizbajo.

Hermione le sonrió afablemente. – Está bien, supongo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. –

\- Oh venga…- bufó Ron.

\- ¿Sigues enfurruñado porque no encuentras a tu admiradora secreta? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa divertida. – Ya sabes, la que te mandó la tarjeta…-

\- No…- reconoció el pelirrojo, cabizbajo. - Hasta ahora no sé quién me la escribió, aunque tengo que admitir que el poema era bastante pegadizo…-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo era? – Le preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

\- A ver si me acuerdo…- Se puso a pensar Ron, y empezó a recitarlo.

Entonces Harry, mientras escuchaba al pelirrojo decir algo como "Sus pecas son como rosas rojizas en una soleada tarde de verano" miró a Chloe, ella estaba sonrojada.

\- _Un momento…-_ Pensó el azabache antes de hablar. – Oye Chloe, tu no conocerás a la persona que le mandó la tarjeta a Ronald, ¿verdad? –

Chloe se sobresaltó, estaba tan roja que se podía ver algo parecido a vapor, saliendo de sus orejas. - ¿De que-que estás tu-tu habla-ando? – Preguntó, tartamudeando como Quirrel. – Yo n-no sé nada de nin-ninguna tarjeta-ta de Ro-Ron, ¿Va-vale? –

Hermione puso sus morritos pensativos, y al igual que Harry, se percató de que Chloe ocultaba algo. Ron no parecía enterarse de nada.

\- ¿Estas seguras de que no lo sabes? A mí me gustó mucho el poema, a saber, quién me lo habrá enviado…- Dijo el pelirrojo, un poco triste.

\- No te preocupes querido amigo, estoy convencido de que algún día hallarás a esa persona tan especial…- Le dijo el azabache a su mejor amigo palmeándole la espalda amistosamente. Ahora dirigió su mirada a Hermione. – Bueno, ¿vamos a ver a Hagrid? –

\- Claro, ¿vienes Ron? - le preguntó Hermione al pelirrojo.

Ron se encogió de hombros. – Pues sí, a eso íbamos después de todo…-

Muy pronto llegó el momento de volver a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny tuvieron todo un compartimento para ellos, mientras que Chloe, decidió viajar con su hermano Draco, ya que seguía sonrojada al ver a Ron.

\- _Bueno, a saber, cuándo se decidirá a decirle lo que siente, porque Ron es lento cuando se trata de sentimientos tan profundos como el amor…-_ Pensó el azabache, divertido.

Aprovecharon al máximo las últimas horas en que les estaba permitido hacer magia antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Jugaron al snap explosivo, encendieron las últimas bengalas del doctor Filibuster de George y Fred, y jugaron a desarmarse unos a otros mediante la magia. Harry tuvo que parar rápidamente, ya que a él no le cuesta nada desarmar a los demás.

Estaban llegando a Kings Cross cuando Hermione recordó algo.

\- Oh, es cierto, Ginny...- Empezó a decir Hermione, en tono divertido. - ¿Qué es lo que le viste hacer a Percy, que no quería que se lo dijeras a nadie? –

\- ¡Ah, eso! - dijo Ginny con una risita. - Bueno, es que Percy tiene novia. –

A Fred se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en el brazo. - ¿¡Qué!? -

\- Es esa prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater. - dijo Ginny. - Es a ella a quien estuvo escribiendo todo el verano pasado, se han estado viendo en secreto por todo el colegio. Un día, Chloe, Luna y yo los descubrimos besándose en un aula vacía. Le afectó mucho cuando ella fue...ya sabéis...atacada. No os reiréis de él, ¿verdad? - añadió.

\- Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza…- dijo Fred, que ponía una cara como si faltase muy poco para su cumpleaños.

\- Por supuesto que no…- dijo George, con una risita.

\- Para nada…- corroboró Ron, frotándose las manos y esbozando una sonrisita.

Harry rodó los ojos. – ¿Vale, en que estáis pensando ahora? - bufó divertido.

El expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha y al final se detuvo. Harry sacó la pluma, un trozo de pergamino y se volvió a Ron y Hermione.

\- Bien, esto es lo que se llama un número de teléfono…- dijo Harry, escribiéndolo dos veces y partiendo el pergamino en dos para darles un número a cada uno. - Tu padre ya sabe cómo se usar el teléfono, porque el verano pasado se lo expliqué. – dijo, dirigiéndose a Ron. - Es el número de la casa de los Dursley, pero ojo, solo estaré allí un mes, por lo que no esperéis que os responda el teléfono después de ese tiempo, ¿comprendido? –

Ambos asintieron. Tras recibir el número de Harry, Ron se fue con el resto de la familia Weasley, mientras que el azabache, se preparaba para despedirse de Hermione.

\- _No quería que llegara este momento…vamos, tranquilo Harry, solo serán un par de meses, la volverás a ver…si…la volverás a ver…-_ Se decía a sí mismo Harry mentalmente.

\- Bueno, tus tíos estarán muy orgullosos de ti, ¿no? - dijo Hermione cuando salían del tren y se metían entre la multitud que iba en tropel hacia la barrera encantada. - ¿Y cuándo se enteren de lo que has hecho este curso? –

\- ¿Orgullosos? - dijo Harry, riéndose. – Que va…¿Con todas las oportunidades que tuve de morir, y no lo logré? Estarán furiosos...-

\- ¡Harry! – le regañó la castaña a su ahora novio.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo. – Te ves tan mona cuando te enfadas…- dijo, sonriéndole pícaramente.

Hermione se sonrojó. – O-oye, tomate las cosas en serio cuando te regaño…-

\- Pues hasta ahora eh disfrutado de todos y cada uno de tus sermones…no me canso de oírlos…es muy característico en ti…- Dijo el azabache entre susurros, con una sonrisa afable.

\- Harry…- bufó con una sonrisa la castaña, aún más sonrojada. - Hm…gracias por aguantarme…-

\- Para mí es todo un placer…- Dijo, mientras la abrazaba. – Te voy a echar de menos…-

\- Y yo a ti Harry…- respondió Hermione con los ojos llorosos, no quería despedirse de Harry, aunque fuera por un par de meses.

Tras un último besito, juntos, cogidos de la mano y esbozando una amplia sonrisa, atravesaron la verja hacia el mundo muggle.

Capítulo 36 – El fugitivo de Azkaban y el encantamiento anti-dementores

La vida de Harry, con sus odiosos tíos y su, ahora buen primo Dudley, era muy diferente con respecto a hace dos años atrás.

Sus tíos y su primo eran hostiles con él, por ser un mago, lo cual, no llegó a saber hasta el día en que conoció a su gran amigo Hagrid, en el Caldero Chorreante, el día que se escapó del zoológico tras lanzarle una boa a su primo accidentalmente.

Parece mentira, pero ahora, el azabache ya se le podía considerar, algo más que un prodigio en la magia. Un extraordinario duelista, que ha retado a todo tipo de criaturas mágicas, como las acromántulas, o el basilisco a finales del último curso. A varios magos, como su eterno rival, Draco Malfoy, con quien ahora llevaba una relación respetuosa, pero manteniendo su rivalidad. A su padre, Lucius Malfoy, a quien derrotó por muy poco, pero teniendo en cuenta de que lo hizo con doce años, el mérito era de tal magnitud, que dejó humillado al pobre Lucius.

- _Ya lo sé, ¡hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de mis habilidades…sobretodo porque me lo eh ganado dándolo todo en el estudio y la practica! ¡Si!_ – pensó el azabache, riéndose como un estúpido.

Pero sobretodo, quien más quebraderos de cabeza le da es el despreciable de Voldemort, o como era conocido en sus años de estudiante, Tom Ryddle.

\- _Algún día tendré mi venganza…Ryddle, no descansaré hasta verte desaparecer de este mundo…-_ pensó Harry con el rostro sombrío, recordando a su mayor enemigo.

Harry se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando el malvado señor tenebroso, se apoderó de su amiga Ginny, siendo raptada y llevada a las profundidades de la Cámara de los Secretos, el cual fue creado por Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts.

Pero lo que, afortunadamente también descubrió, fue que él, era ni más ni menos, que el heredero del legendario Godric Gryffindor, cosa que lo llenada de orgullo. Con su poderosa espada, Harry logró acabar con la vida del basilisco, que tenía amenazado a la escuela y, sobre todo, a los nacidos de muggles. El plan del heredero fue erradicado al fin, pero ese, no era más que un nuevo intento de Voldemort por sembrar el caos…

\- _Y lo que queda aún…¿me pregunto si llegaré a tener un año tranquilo en Hogwarts? Bueno, eso sería un poco aburrido, siempre viene bien algo de emoción…_ \- Pensó el azabache.

En cuanto a su relación con sus profesores, era magnifica, pues se llevaba bien con todos, incluso con Snape, aunque su relación con él era más bien una especie de respeto mutuo.

\- _La cosa con el profesor Snape funciona así. Yo soy el alumno, el mi maestro…yo aprendo, y el enseña…yo cumplo con mi deber, y él me aprueba…fácil, ¿verdad?_ – Decía el azabache desde su lucida mente.

Y con los Dursley, era ya prácticamente un juego. Harry tenía a sus tíos a flor de piel, ya que ellos no se atrevían a cuestionarle nada, por eso, se pasaban todo el tiempo intentando interactuar con él lo menos posible. Mientras que Dudley se ponía contento cuando él estaba en la casa.

Su primo antes estaba gordo, pero Harry le influenció para que baraja de peso y se pusiera en forma. El azabache se llevó una sorpresa cuando regresó, pues aquel gordo que parecía un cerdo, ahora era un chico sano, con un cuerpo mejor dibujado y más ágil.

\- Bien primo, muy bien…y dime, ¿cómo te han ido con las chicas? – Preguntó pícaramente el azabache.

\- De fábula, no dejan de perseguirme, y mis amigos se preguntan si estoy usando algún tónico encantado para atraerlas, ¡Ha! – Dijo Dudley, entre risas. – Oye, ¿crees que existe algo así en tu mundo, Harry? –

\- Si, está el filtro de amor o la Amortentia, pero no podrías usar ninguna de las dos, aunque quisieras, no nos permiten usar esas dos pociones en el mundo de los no mágicos…- bufó Harry, aparentemente molesto, pues no quería dar esperanzas de ese tipo a ningún Dursley, ni siquiera a su primo.

\- ¿Que lata no? Aunque, por lo que pude ver en la estación, a ti no te hace falta precisamente, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Dudley divertido.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. – Bueno, en eso tienes razón…- Dijo riendo.

El azabache encontró el lado positivo de Dudley, el ya no era ese gordo seboso que se las pasaba molestándole, ahora era un chico nuevo, uno que sabe tratar y hablar bien a los demás. Durante su mes en la casa de sus tíos, Harry se pasó los días haciendo todos sus deberes de vacaciones, pues quería ver si al regresar al Callejón Diagon, aprendía algún hechizo o habilidad nueva.

Durante las vacaciones pasadas, Harry descubrió el poder de la Oclumancia, que permite al mago proteger la mente contra aquello que busquen leértela en contra de tu voluntad.

\- _Sí señor, me siento segurooooo…-_ Dijo el azabache mentalmente, triunfante.

Un día, su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, que nunca en su vida había utilizado el teléfono, llamó a la casa de los Dursley.

Tío Vernon fue quien contestó. - ¿Diga? –

\- ¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYE? ¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON HARRY POTTER! – gritó Ron desde el teléfono.

\- ¡POTTER! – gritó la remolacha con bigotes (:V) - ¿¡Le has dado nuestro número a uno de tus raros amigos!? –

\- Si…- Dijo el azabache tranquilamente, encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Hay algún problema…tío Vernon? – Le preguntó con el rostro sombrío.

Vernon lo miró con la cara pálida. – Es para ti…toma…-

El gordo bigotudo le entregó el teléfono a Harry y salió corriendo.

\- Hombre, pero si es Ronnie, ¿qué te parece el teléfono? – le preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Es una pasada! – gritó emocionado el pelirrojo. - ¡Es mucho más practico que enviar mensajes usando lechuzas! Me pregunto porque no usamos estos chismes en el mundo mágico más a menudo…- dijo en tono de duda.

\- Si hicieran eso, lo más probable es que dejaríamos de usar el servicio de lechuzas, y eso en el mundo mágico es un graaaaaan negocio amigo mío…- Dijo el azabache sonriente, mientras observaba como Vernon y Petunia lo miraban con miedo.

\- ¿Cómo van las vacaciones? – preguntó Ron.

\- Estupendamente, un poco más y me iré a Londres, ya casi acabé los deberes de vacaciones. – explicó alegremente el azabache.

\- ¿¡Otra vez!? – preguntó el pelirrojo, bufando. – Venga ya Harry, ¿son vacaciones y te las pasas estudiando? –

\- Es lo que hay, será mejor que te pongas las pilas, a menos que quieras llegar a Hogwarts sin un mínimo de conocimiento útil. –

Ron bufó a través del teléfono. - Ya, ya, lo que tú digas, si yo hubiera querido que me dieran la lata con los deberes de vacaciones mejor habría llamado a Hermione, pero claro, tampoco es que ella nos haya dejado su número de teléfono, ya le vale. –

\- Si…es verdad _… ¿¡Como eh podido ser tan tonto de no pedirle su número!?_ – Pensaba Harry dramáticamente.

Algunos días más tarde, precisamente, llamó Hermione, pero ella lo hizo como cualquier muggle, pues estaba acostumbrada. Los dos confesaron sus sentimientos en los últimos días del pasado curso, ahora eran novios, y deseaban poder volver a verse cuanto antes. En esta ocasión, fue Harry quien cogió el teléfono.

\- Hola, ¿con quién hablo? – preguntó Harry con educación.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Harry, eres tú? – preguntó una dulce voz.

El azabache se emocionó tanto que, sitió que su corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho.

\- ¡Hermione! ¿Eres tú? –

\- ¡Si! Oh Harry, como me alegro de oírte, te echo mucho de menos…- decía la dulce voz de la castaña.

\- Y yo a ti…es una lástima que no sepa aparecerme, me gustaría tanto ir a verte ahora mismo…- dijo Harry con un susurro cariñoso.

\- Lo sé…¿sabes? Iré a Francia con mis padres para pasar las vacaciones, nos vamos en una semana…- Dijo un poco desanimada.

\- Lo entiendo, bueno, por ya estaré en Londres para entonces, de ahí tendrás que escribirme. – Dijo el azabache, un poco triste. - No te preocupes, te escribiré, y así podrás contarme tus experiencias allí. –

Hermione soltó una risa telefónica. – Ya lo sé…en realidad, estoy ansiosa por volver a verte, y…-

\- ¿Le has contado a tus padres lo nuestro? – Preguntó Harry.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en responder. – N-no, aún no, la verdad, no sé cómo se lo tomarían…-

\- Pues normal, oye, que tú ya no eres tan niña Hermione…- suspiró Harry. – Además, tampoco es que estemos de un lado para otro besándonos, ¿no? -

\- ¡Ya lo sé! Pero piénsalo, aún somos muy jóvenes, mis padres cuando lo sepan me encerarán en la sala de estar y empezaran a darme un sermón de más de dos horas sobre los tiempos para el romance y…-

Harry empezó a reírse.

\- ¿¡Que te hace tanta gracia!? – preguntó Hermione exaltada.

\- Pues…que no cabe duda de que eres digna hija de tus padres, si supieran de la cantidad de sermones que nos sueltas a Ron y a mí, ¡de seguro que se sentirían orgullosos! – dijo Harry riendo como un idiota.

\- ¡Harry! – le regañó su novia entre molesta y divertida.

\- Si, me gusta la Hermione mandona de siempre, tus regaños solo aumentan mis ganas de estar junto a ti…- le susurró el azabache cariñosamente.

Harry no lo sabría, pero de seguro Hermione estaba roja.

\- Oh Harry, tu siempre sabes cómo hablarme…-

\- Si, por eso me quieres tanto. – Dijo el azabache sonriente.

Se escuchó un ruido, como de gente bajando por unas escaleras. - Oh vaya, mis padres vienen, la próxima vez te escribiré… –

\- En ese caso, espera mi mensaje primero, así me mandas el tuyo con Hedwig, oh, y mándales saludos a tus padres de mi parte. – Dijo con una sonrisa el azabache.

\- De acuerdo…cuídate…te quiero…- susurró la castaña cariñosamente.

\- Y yo a ti…-

Y tras colgar, Harry se fue dando saltos alegres hasta su habitación, ante la mirada confusa y atemorizada de sus tíos.

El mes se pasó volando, hasta que llegó el 19 de julio, día en que el azabache debía irse de la casa de los plastas de sus tíos.

\- _¡Si! ¡Vuelvo a ser libre!_ – gritaba desde su lucida mente el azabache.

Tras despedirse de su primo, y de su temblorosa tía, el tío Vernon lo dejó cerca del Caldero Chorreante.

\- ¡Hasta la vista tío Vernon! – Dijo Harry sonriente.

El tío Vernon solo gruñó y se fue a toda prisa, Harry se encogió de hombros y entró en el bar.

Tom, el tabernero, estaba más feliz que una perdiz cuando lo recibió.

\- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Cómo me alegro de verle! – Dijo Tom, dándole un fuerte abrazo a Harry. -¿Qué tal las vacaciones en el mundo muggle? –

\- Bien, supongo, estaba ansioso por regresar…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa afable.

\- ¿La habitación de siempre? – preguntó un ansioso Tom.

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo el azabache asintiendo. – Bueno, en cuanto a mi equipaje…-

\- ¡Eso no es problema! ¡Vamos, no que quede ahí parado! Suba, suba, yo mismo llevaré todo a su habitación, está en su casa, ni más ni menos, ¡adelante! – Decía Tom más feliz que unas pascuas.

Harry se sentía como en casa en el Caldero Chorreante, rodeado de brujas y magos a diario, estaba entre los suyos, pero sin duda, lo que más le gustaba a Harry, era salir al Callejón Diagon, y ver novedades.

El azabache quería aprender algo nuevo y útil, entonces, fue cuando recordó que hace unos meses, su gran amigo, Rubeus Hagrid, pasó casi dos meses encarcelado en Azkaban, la prisión de magos.

Lo que sin duda le dio más repelús, fue descubrir que la prisión estaba custodiada por unas horribles y oscuras criaturas, conocidas como Dementores.

Harry investigó sobre ello en uno de sus ratos libres en sus últimos días en Hogwarts.

Los Dementores son seres horribles de gran estatura, cubiertos por una capa de color negro. Son temidos porque se alimentan de la felicidad y de los recuerdos alegres, dejando solo la tristeza y la desolación. Asimismo, cuando están cerca producen un gran frío un descenso en la temperatura.

\- _Bueno, está claro que no es muy difícil saber cuándo tienes a uno de estos monstruos cerca…-_ Pensó el azabache, con seriedad, mientras meditaba en su cama.

Sus caras están ocultas por una capucha que sólo se quitan al dar el famoso "Beso del Dementor", que consiste en quitar el alma de la persona en cuestión por la boca, dejándola como una concha vacía. Quitar el alma a alguien es la única cosa que hace que se quiten la capucha y muestren que hay debajo de ella.

\- _Creo que absorber el alma de alguien es un castigo mucho peor que la propia muerte, es un destino que no deseo para nadie, bueno, tal vez si para Voldemort, ese miserable si se lo merece…_ \- Pensó Harry con algo de desprecio hacia Voldemort.

El chocolate es uno de los primeros auxilios eficaces para los casos leves de contacto, dado a una víctima para ayudar a recuperar su fuerza después de un encuentro con los dementores.

 _\- Si, para que luego digan que el chocolate solo sirve para satisfacer a las pailas gustativas, ¡fíjate!_ – Pensó Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry también leyó un dato muy interesante, y es, sobre cierto encantamiento que podría ayudarle a combatirá los dementores, en caso de que estos se presenten y quieran atacarle, cosa que no creía que podría pasar, pero que, de todos modos, siempre viene bien aprender. Por eso, le pidió a Tom que le consiguiera una copia del Libro de Hechizos Patronus.

\- _No tengo ganas de que esas sabandijas encapuchadas me absorban mi felicidad…_ \- Dijo Harry suspirando desde su mente.

El hechizo Patronus es un encantamiento que sirve para repeler dementores. Es la encarnación de la felicidad, dado que se tiene que pensar, y concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz para invocar el Patronus.

Un Patronus que ha sido correctamente invocado puede tomar dos formas diferentes, el Incorpóreo y el Corpóreo.

Un Patronus incorpóreo es un encantamiento que no tiene forma sólida o definida. Los Patronus incorpóreos son más parecidos a una nube de vapor o humo blanco que sale de la varita del mago o bruja. Estos son efectivos para detener momentáneamente a los Dementores, aunque no los repele. Son considerados una versión primitiva o más débil del Patronus corpóreo, y son corrientes en los magos y brujas principiantes en la realización del encantamiento, o que lo han realizado con demasiada rapidez como para que adopte una forma más avanzada.

\- O sea, que me esperan horas, días, e incluso meses de practica hasta que me salga bien, perfecto…- Dijo Harry sonriente desde su mente.

Un Patronus Corpóreo es la verdadera forma del encantamiento. Este se manifestará comúnmente en un animal plateado brillante y translúcido. La forma del animal varía según la personalidad de cada individuo. Si un mago es también animago, su Patronus tomará la forma del animal. La forma del Patronus puede tomar forma de criaturas mágicas. Los Patronus corpóreos si pueden repeler Dementores.

\- _¿Me preguntó cuál será el mío? Hm…tal vez sea un León, después de todo, es el animal característico de Gryffindor, bueno, quien sabe, el tiempo me lo dirá…ahora, ¡a practicar!_ – pensó el azabache, sacando su varita y empezando a rebuscar en sus memorias, a ver si encontraba algún recuerdo feliz.

Así, Harry se pasó el resto de su estancia ultimando sus deberes de vacaciones, haciendo deporte, escribiendo a sus amigos y, sobre todo, a Hermione. Y por supuesto, practicando el encantamiento Patronus.

- _Bueno, me ha aparecido algo plateado, creo que empezamos bien…-_ Pensó el azabache.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó el día de su cumpleaños, Y Harry estaba ansioso por saber qué ocurriría el día de hoy. Se levantó, aún con algo de sueño, pero ya no quería dormir más.

\- _Hm…creo que me pasé con la práctica, bueno, por lo menos, ahora me sale un Patronus Incorpóreo…mas o menos…_ \- Pensó Harry entre bostezos.

Tras ponerse las pantuflas, con su pijama y su gorro de dormir, el azabache decidió sentarse cerca de la ventana.

Miró el cielo, por si veía a Hedwig, que desde que están en el Caldero Chorreante, se lo pasaba en grande dando vueltas libremente por todas partes.

\- _Quizás regrese con un ratón muerto en el pico, esperando mis elogios…o tal vez con mis regalos, quien sabe…-_ Pensaba Harry, ansioso por saber que iba a pasar.

Al azabache le gustaba estar en el Caldero Chorreante, pero sin Hermione, o sin sus amigos por aquí, no era lo mismo.

Harry miraba distraído por encima de los tejados y pasaron algunos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que veía. Perfilada contra el amanecer del sol y creciendo a cada instante se veía una figura de forma extrañamente irregular que se dirigía hacia Harry batiendo las alas. Se quedó quieto viéndola descender.

Tres lechuzas penetraron por la ventana, dos sosteniendo a otra que parecía inconsciente. Aterrizaron suavemente sobre la cama de Harry, y la lechuza que iba en medio, y que era grande y gris, cayó y quedó allí inmóvil. Llevaba un paquete atado a las patas.

\- ¿Eh? Pero…si es Errol, vaya, pobrecillo, está muy cargado…- susurró un afable Harry.

Harry se lanzó inmediatamente sobre la cama, desató los cordeles de las patas de Errol, cogió el paquete y depositó a Errol en la jaula de Hedwig. Errol abrió un ojo empañado, ululó débilmente en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó a beber agua a tragos.

Harry volvió al lugar en que descansaban las otras lechuzas. Una de ellas era su propia Hedwig. También llevaba un paquete y parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Dio a Harry un picotazo cariñoso cuando le quitó la carga, y luego atravesó la habitación volando para reunirse con Errol.

\- _Hm…¿que se traerá entre manos con Errol?_ – Pensó un poco picarón el azabache.

Harry no reconoció a la tercera lechuza, que era muy bonita y de color pardo rojizo, pero supo enseguida de dónde venía, porque además del correspondiente paquete portaba un mensaje con el emblema de Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry le cogió la carta a esta lechuza, ella erizó las plumas orgullosamente, estiró las alas y emprendió el vuelo atravesando la ventana.

\- _Oh, tal vez sea la lechuza de la profesora McGonagall, si mal no recuerdo, normalmente es ella quien se encarga de enviar las cartas de Hogwarts._ – Pensó Harry.

Harry se sentó en su escritorio, cogió el paquete de Errol, rasgó el papel marrón y descubrió un regalo envuelto en papel dorado y la primera tarjeta de cumpleaños de su vida. Abrió el sobre con entusiasmo, cayeron dos trozos de papel, una carta y un recorte de periódico.

Supo que el recorte de periódico pertenecía al diario de "El Profeta" porque la gente de la fotografía en blanco y negro se movía. Harry recogió el recorte, lo alisó y leyó.

 _FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

 _RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO_

 _Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario El Profeta. El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a El Profeta: "Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts." La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley._

Observó la fotografía en movimiento, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al ver a los nueve Weasley ante una enorme pirámide, saludándolo con la mano. La pequeña y rechoncha señora Weasley, el alto y calvo señor Weasley, los seis hijos y la hija tenían (aunque la fotografía en blanco y negro no lo mostrara) el pelo de un rojo intenso.

Justo en el centro de la foto aparecía Ron, alto y larguirucho, con su rata Scabbers sobre el hombro y con el brazo alrededor de Ginny, su hermana pequeña.

\- _Ah…no conozco a otras personas que se merezcan este premio más que ellos, son una familia honrada y se merecen lo mejor…-_ Pensó Harry con los ojoso brillosos y llenos de felicidad por la familia de su mejor amigo. Cogió la carta de Ron y la desdobló.

 _Querido Harry_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! A sido una experiencia fascinante hablar contigo por teléfono. Mi padre estaba tan emocionado como yo cuando le platiqué sobre mis charlas contigo a través del artilugio muggle, fíjate, ahora quiere saber para qué sirve un ordenador._

 _Egipto es estupendo, Bill nos ha llevado a ver todas las tumbas, y no te creerías las maldiciones que los antiguos brujos egipcios ponían en ellas. Mi madre no dejó que Ginny entrara en la última, estaba llena de esqueletos mutantes de muggles que habían profanado la tumba y tenían varias cabezas y cosas así. Cuando mi padre ganó el premio de "El Profeta" no me lo podía creer. ¡Setecientos galeones! La mayor parte se nos ha ido en estas vacaciones, pero me van a comprar otra varita mágica para el próximo curso._

Harry recordaba muy bien cómo se le había roto a Ron su vieja varita mágica. Ocurrió durante el rescate en la Cámara de los Secretos, Harry le regresó un Obliviate a Gilderoy Lockhart por medio de Protego, que acabó con su exprofesor sin memoria, y la varita del pelirrojo, partida por la mitad debido a la avalancha que provocó cuando Lockhart impactó contra la pared.

\- _Eso le pasa por farsante chapucero, pero, en fin, ya sufrió suficiente, ni quiero recordar de nuevo a ese papanatas…-_ bufó Harry mentalmente sobre Lockhart, antes de seguir leyendo.

 _Regresaremos más o menos una semana antes de que comience el curso. Iremos a Londres a comprar la varita mágica y los nuevos libros. Tengo muchas ganas de verte de nuevo colega._

 _Y deja de quemarte la cabeza con tantos deberes y estudios, no es bueno para la salud._

 _Ron_

 _Posdata: Percy ha ganado el Premio Anual. Recibió la notificación la semana pasada._

Harry volvió a mirar la foto. Percy, que estaba en el séptimo y último curso de Hogwarts, parecía especialmente orgulloso. Se había colocado la medalla del Premio Anual en el Fez que llevaba graciosamente sobre su pelo repeinado. Las gafas de montura de asta reflejaban el sol egipcio.

\- _Premio Anual…sin duda ha hecho méritos para lograr dicha posición, solo espero que no se le suba a la cabeza…_ \- Pensó el azabache frunciendo el entrecejo, pero feliz por Percy, podrá ser muchas cosas, pero es una persona responsable, por lo que el cargo le queda como un guante.

Luego, Harry cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió. Parecía una diminuta peonza de cristal, debajo había otra nota de Ron.

 _Harry, esto es un chivatoscopio de bolsillo. Si hay alguien cerca que no sea de fiar, en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse. Bill dice que no es más que una engañifa para turistas magos, y que no funciona, porque la noche pasada estuvo toda la cena sin parar. Claro que él no sabía que Fred y George le habían echado escarabajos en la sopa. Hasta pronto…_

 _Ron_

Harry puso el chivatoscopio de bolsillo sobre la mesita de noche, donde permaneció inmóvil, en equilibrio sobre la punta, reflejando las manecillas luminosas del reloj. Lo contempló durante unos segundos, satisfecho, y luego cogió el paquete que había llevado Hedwig.

También contenía un regalo envuelto en papel, una tarjeta y una carta, esta vez de su amada Hermione.

 _Mi querido Harry_

 _En primer lugar, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Ya tienes trece, quien lo diría, cada día estas más guapo. Espero que estés bien y no te sientas tan solo, sé que, a pesar de estar en el Caldero Chorreante, nos echas de menos. Yo me siento igual, me muero de ganas de volver a estar contigo…_

\- _Yo también Hermione, me gustaría tanto estar contigo, y recibir tu cariño…-_ Pensó un sonrojado Harry.

 _En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacaciones y no sabía cómo enviarte esto, ¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?, ¡pero entonces apareció Hedwig con tu última carta! De verdad, muchas gracias por escribirme, así no lo paso tan mal por no estar a tu lado. El regalo te lo he comprado por catálogo vía lechuza. Había un anuncio en "El Profeta", me he suscrito, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico._

\- _Hm…tal vez debería suscribirme yo también…si, lo haré._ – Pensó el azabache.

 _¿Has visto la foto que salió de Ron y su familia hace una semana? Apuesto a que está aprendiendo montones de cosas, me muero de envidia...los brujos del antiguo Egipto eran fascinantes. Aquí también tienen un interesante pasado en cuestión de brujería. He tenido que reescribir completa la redacción sobre Historia de la Magia para poder incluir algunas cosas que he averiguado._

 _Espero que no resulte excesivamente larga, comprende dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido el profesor Binns. Ron dice que irá a Londres la última semana de vacaciones. Que ganas tengo de ir y veros a los dos, pero sobretodo, a ti, ya sabes que te quiero…_

 _Muchos besos, de Hermione_

 _Posdata: Ron me ha dicho que Percy ha recibido el Premio Anual. Me imagino que Percy estará en una nube, a Ron no parece que le haga mucha gracia._

Harry se río ante la posdata. – Pues claro, de seguro que piensa que Percy fanfarroneará más de la cuenta, como no…- dijo divertido mientras dejaba a un lado la carta de Hermione y cogía el regalo.

Pesaba mucho, conociendo a Hermione, estaba convencido de que sería un gran libro lleno de difíciles embrujos, cosa que, desde luego, le entusiasmó, pero no. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando quitó el papel y vio un estuche de cuero negro con unas palabras estampadas en plata "EQUIPO DE MANTENIMIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS".

\- Hermione…¡ERES FENOMENAL! – gritó Harry, estaba tan feliz que quería ponerse a volar como una lechuza por los cielos, agitando los brazos como loco.

Contenía un tarro grande de abrillantador de palo de escoba marca Fleetwood, unas tijeras especiales de plata para recortar las ramitas, una pequeña brújula de latón para los viajes largos en escoba y un "Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora".

Harry dejó a un lado el estuche y cogió el último paquete. Reconoció de inmediato los garabatos que había en el papel marrón, aquel paquete lo había enviado Hagrid, su gigantesco amigo, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.

Desprendió la capa superior de papel y vislumbró una cosa verde y como de piel, pero antes de que pudiera desenvolverlo del todo, el paquete tembló y lo que estaba dentro emitió un ruido fuerte, como de fauces que se cierran.

Harry tocó el paquete con el dedo, con precaución, si se trataba de un regalo de Hagrid…

Volvió a hacer el mismo ruido de cerrar de fauces. Harry cogió la lámpara de la mesita de noche, la sujetó firmemente con una mano y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, preparado para atizar un golpe.

Entonces cogió con la otra mano lo que quedaba del envoltorio y tiró de él, cayó un libro. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de ver su elegante cubierta verde, con el título estampado en letras doradas, "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos," antes de que el libro se levantara sobre el lomo y escapara por la cama como si fuera un extraño cangrejo.

Cayó de la cama produciendo un golpe seco y recorrió con rapidez la habitación, arrastrando las hojas, hasta que se había escondido en el oscuro espacio que había debajo de su cama.

El azabache se puso a pensar. – _Que raro es este libro…Bueno, si es como un animal, tal vez le apetezca un cebo…-_

Mirando a su alrededor, Harry dejó caer una de sus pantuflas al suelo, se subió a la cama, y esperó.

El monstruoso libro se fue a por la pantufla, y se la comió, entonces Harry saltó encima de él y lo cerró de golpe, dejándolo fuera de combate.

\- _Lo siento, me parece que no sé cómo hay que tratar a un libro monstruos, aún…-_ Pensó el azabache, rascándose la nuca.

Tras amarrarlo con una cuerda, lo dejó guardado en un cajón de su armario. Harry cogió la carta de Hagrid.

 _Querido Harry._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños! He pensado que esto te podría resultar útil para el próximo curso. De momento no te digo nada más. Te lo diré cuando nos veamos. Con mis mejores deseos..._

 _Hagrid_

Harry frunció el entrecejo, ¿cómo podría serle útil un libro que muerde? A menos que quiera usarlo como una especie de "perro guardián", dejó la tarjeta de Hagrid junto a las de Ron y Hermione, sonriendo con más ganas que nunca.

Ya sólo le quedaba la carta de Hogwarts. Percatándose de que era más gruesa de lo normal, Harry rasgó el sobre, extrajo la primera página de pergamino y leyó.

 _Estimado señor Potter._

 _Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos. A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visitar determinados fines de semana el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Le rogamos que entregue a sus padres o tutores el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen._

 _También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso. Atentamente…_

 _Profesora M. McGonagall._

 _Subdirectora._

Harry extrajo la autorización para visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y la examinó.

\- _Oh vaya, esto es un problema…ni hablar, tendré que hacerle una visita "in extremis" a los Dursley…_ \- bufó Harry, pero ya sabía qué hacer.

Tras desayunar, le dijo a Tom que iría a hacerle una visita rápida a sus tíos por "motivos académicos". Cogió un taxi y regresó a Prive Drive.

A tío Vernon no le hizo gracia ver de vuela a Harry.

\- ¿¡Que haces aquí!? – preguntó Vernon con enojo.

\- Verás tío Vernon, al parecer me hace falta una pequeña firma tuya para que yo pueda visitar un pueblo cercano a mi escuela, así que, ¿te importaría firmármelo? – Le preguntó con educación el azabache.

\- ¿¡Y porque debería firmarte yo eso!? – preguntó exaltado Vernon, con sus bigotes temblando como goma.

\- Bueno…a menos que quieras terminar convertido en un montón de huesos y se los dé de comer a los perros del vecindario…- Dijo el azabache en tono amenazador, haciendo palidecer a su tío.

Tío Vernon cogió la autorización, la firmó y se la entregó a Harry rápidamente.

\- ¡TOMA! ¡TOMA! ¡AHORA VETE! ¡FUERA! Y si es posible…¡NO VUELVAS! – gritó "la remolacha con bigotes original", cerrando la puerta de su casa de un portazo.

\- Lamentablemente tendré que volver, así que…hasta el año que viene, señor patata…- Dijo el azabache sonriente y entre risas tontas, mientras salía del barrio para tomar un taxi.

Tras regresar al Caldero Chorreante, el azabache guardó la autorización firmada y se fue al Caldero Chorreante, para comprar todo el material esencial para el nuevo curso.

Fue a la botica para aprovisionarse de ingredientes para pociones, y como la túnica del colegio le quedaba ya demasiado corta tanto por las piernas como por los brazos, visitó la tienda de Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malkin y compró otra nueva. Y lo más importante de todo, tenía que comprar los libros de texto para sus tres nuevas asignaturas: Runas Antiguas, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Aritmancia.

Harry se sorprendió al mirar el escaparate de la librería. En lugar de la acostumbrada exhibición de libros de hechizos, repujados en oro y del tamaño de losas de pavimentar había una gran jaula de hierro que contenía cien ejemplares de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos. Por todas partes caían páginas de los ejemplares que se peleaban entre sí, mordiéndose violentamente, enzarzados en furiosos combates de lucha libre.

\- _Vaya con estos libros…me parece que tendré que aturdir al mío antes de leerlo, si, tal vez sea eso lo que hay que hacer…_ \- Pensó el azabache.

Harry sacó del bolsillo la lista de libros y la consultó por primera vez. "El monstruoso libro de los monstruos" aparecía mencionado como uno de los textos programados para la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En ese momento Harry comprendió por qué Hagrid le había dicho que podía serle útil, sintió alivio.

\- _Vaya, me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños, un gran detalle sin duda amigo mío, hm…a lo mejor Hagrid sabe cómo abrir ese puñetero libro sin que busque morderme_ …- Pensó Harry, suspirando.

Cuando Harry entró en Flourish y Blotts, el dependiente se acercó a él.

\- ¿Hogwarts? - preguntó de golpe. - ¿Viene por los nuevos libros señor Potter? –

\- Sí señor...- respondió Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Verá, necesito...-

\- ¡Quítese de en medio! - dijo el dependiente con impaciencia, haciendo a Harry a un lado.

\- _¿Eh? ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a este sujeto_? – se preguntaba el azabache, con interrogantes imaginarios azotándole la cabeza.

El dependiente se puso un par de guantes muy gruesos, cogió un bastón grande, con nudos, y se dirigió a la jaula de los libros monstruosos.

\- ¡Espere! - dijo Harry de inmediato. - Ése ya lo tengo, no lo necesito…- respondió riendo nerviosamente.

\- ¿¡Sí!? - El rostro del dependiente brilló de alivio. - ¡Cuánto me alegro! Ya me han mordido cinco veces en lo que va de día…– dijo cabizbajo

\- Y… ¿porque no hace algo más practico eh intenta aturdirlos antes de cogerlos? Bueno, es una sugerencia, usted inténtelo si quiere…- sugirió Harry.

\- ¡Oh! ¡No había pensado en eso! Excelente sugerencia señor Potter. – respondió el dependiente con aprobación. – ¿Necesita algún otro libro? –

Harry asintió, pidió "El Diccionario de Runas" y "Numerología y Gramática", para Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia respectivamente.

\- _El estudio de las Runas Antiguas es algo parecido a lo que suelen hacer los arqueólogos cuando husmean en cuevas y viejas tumbas. Mientras que Aritmancia es lo más parecido que eh visto a las clases de matemáticas, aunque no son operaciones precisamente, si no entender los números desde la perspectiva de los magos, adivinar su significado, si, será fascinante._ – Pensó el azabache, entusiasmado con dos de sus optativas.

\- Vaya, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, es usted una persona con una lúcida mente, por lo que eh visto hasta la fecha señor Potter. – Elogió el dependiente a uno de sus clientes favoritos.

\- Gracias…- Dijo Harry un poco colorado.

\- ¿Algo más? - preguntó.

\- Sí…- dijo Harry, consultando la lista de libros de nuevo. - Necesito...Transformación, nivel intermedio y Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 3º.-

Diez minutos después, Harry salió de Flourish y Blotts con sus nuevos libros bajo el brazo, y volvió al Caldero Chorreante sin apenas darse cuenta de por dónde iba, y chocando con varias personas.

\- _Ahora me confundirán con Hermione, por verme con tantos libros encima, si ella me viera…_ \- Pensó el azabache divertido.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, entró en ella y arrojó los libros sobre la cama. Tras un suspiro de alivio, alzó la mano de forma automática, e intentó alisarse el pelo.

\- Es una batalla perdida…- resopló el espejo.

\- Si, quizás tengas razón _…Un momento, ¿y si probara con poción alisadora? Bueno, no creo que sea necesario en este momento, al fin y al cabo, a Hermione le agrada mi cabello azabache._ – Pensó alegremente Harry.

Al día siguiente, el diario "El Profeta" hizo pública la huida de un fugitivo de Azkaban, cosa que sorprendió al azabache, ya que, hasta la fecha, nadie había logrado escapar de la prisión de los magos en toda su historia.

 _¡FUGA EN AZKABAN!_

 _Ayer por la noche, el fugitivo y asesino en serie, Sirius Black, dejó una desagradable sorpresa al haber pasado a la historia, como el primer prisionero que consigue escapar de Azkaban._

 _Este fenómeno ha dejado a toda la comunidad, tanto mágica como muggle, en alerta máxima._

 _Desde el ministerio de magia, aseguran que Black es un mago tan oscuro, que ha sido capaz de burlar incluso a los guardianes de la prisión, los Dementores de Azkaban, quienes han iniciado la busca y captura del homicida._

 _Se desconoce si Black recibió ayuda del exterior._

\- _Vaya, quien lo diría, un tío que se fuga de Azkaban, eso manchará y mucho la reputación de la famosa prisión de los magos…Eh, mira por donde, ahora resulta que el encantamiento Patronus me va a ser de utilidad, si alguno de esos dementores se les ocurre buscar cerca de aquí…-_ Pensó el azabache, mientras enrollaba el periódico.

Pasaron unos días desde la fuga de Black, los dementores buscaban por todas partes del mundo mágico, si, también pasaron por el Callejón Diagon. "El Profeta" redactaba los avances en sus ediciones, aunque de avances, había pocos.

 _BLACK SIGUE SUELTO_

 _El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya albergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado._

" _Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comunidad mágica que mantenga la calma", ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Cornelius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber informado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle._

" _No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo", ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. "Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tropiece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a nadie la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos realistas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?" Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de varita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo._

Cuando Harry regresaba al Caldero Chorreante, sin saber porque, un dementor intentó atacarle.

\- Pero si yo no soy ningún fugitivo…¡No me toques las narices! – exclamó el azabache, blandió su varita y gritó. – ¡Expecto Patronum! –

De la varita de Harry, salió un Patronus Incorpóreo, que logró proteger al azabache el tiempo suficiente como para que al final, el dementor huyera.

\- Uff _…menos mal…-_ Pensó Harry cabizbajo, a pesar de toda la práctica, aún no era capaz de realizar un Patronus corpóreo.

En ese momento, Harry pudo ver, en lo profundo de una calle, lo que parecía un enorme perro negro de gran tamaño.

\- Hola chico, ¿estás bien? No te preocupes, de seguro estabas asustado por ese estúpido dementor, la verdad, a mí tampoco me agradan…- Dijo Harry, acercándose lentamente al perro.

El azabache extendió su mano, y el perro, se le fue acercando cada vez más, hasta que finalmente, pudo tocar su cabeza.

\- Vaya…pareces bastante…delgado, ¿qué te ha pasado? Hm…esto está mal, está muy mal, a saber, quién te habrá dejado así. – decía seriamente al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el pobre animal.

El perro negro parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer, por lo que Harry, que llevaba unos pasteles de caldero en una bolsa, se los dio al perro.

\- No sé si te gusten, pero…- Se calló casi de inmediato, al ver que el perro se comió los pasteles con todo y bolsa. – Bueno, bien, muy bien…- Dijo el azabache sonriente. – Dime, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? Creo que te vendría bien una ducha, hueles un poco mal, si te soy honesto…- Dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El perro, tras ladrar alegremente, le siguió. Cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante, Tom lo miró un poco extrañado.

\- ¿Y ese perro señor Potter? – preguntó Tom.

\- Oh, lo encontré en la calle, me sabía mal dejarlo ahí, por cierto, ¿tienes comida para perros? El pobrecillo está muy hambriento y…- decía Harry con pena.

\- Ya veo…hay que ver con esta gente, abandonando a animales de ese modo. No se preocupe señor Potter, afortunadamente, tengo delicias para caninos en mi almacén, en seguida le subo un saco bien gordo. – Dijo Tom sonriente.

\- Excelente, yo de mientras iré a darle un baño, huele a rayos fritos. – Dijo el azabache riendo. El perro parecía que fruncía el entrecejo.

Harry condujo al perro hasta una bañera del Caldero Chorreante, con unos movimientos de varita dijo. - ¡Fregotego! –

El perro quedó cubierto de espuma de jabón, luego, con otro movimiento, Harry gritó. – ¡Aguamenti! –

Un chorro de agua salió de la varita del azabache, y el perro, quedó completamente limpio.

\- Bien, te ves mucho mejor así, y hueles de maravilla. Ahora ven, te voy a enseñar mi habitación. – Dijo el azabache, indicándole al perro que le siguiera.

Harry condujo al perro hasta la chimenea, encendió el fuego y dejó que el Perro se sentara en el sofá más grande.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tom apareció con un enorme saco de delicias para perro.

\- Aquí tiene señor Potter, espero que sean del gusto de su invitado. – Dijo Tom, dejando el saco a un lado de la cama de Harry.

\- Por supuesto, muchas gracias Tom. – dijo Harry agradecido.

Alegremente, Tom se fue, mientras que Harry, cogió un cuenco y dijo con su varita en la mano. – Engorgio. –

El cuenco creció de tamaño. Harry abrió el saco y llenó el todo el cuenco. – Adelante chico, ve…- le animó Harry al perro.

El perro se abalanzó sobre la comida, parecía que se quedó corto con los pasteles de caldero.

\- _Pues vaya, sí que tiene hambre… ¿Quiénes serán los energúmenos que lo habrán dejado solo? Será posible…-_ Pensó Harry, mientras observaba al perro.

El azabache miró al reloj, indicaba claramente las once de la noche.

\- Vaya que tarde es, será mejor que me vaya a la cama…- Pensó el azabache entre bostezos.

Tras ponerse el pijama, el gorro de dormir, y cepillarse los dientes, Harry se acostó en su cama, dejando que el perro siguiera comiendo todo lo que quisiera.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, Harry se sintió un poco apenado cuando se levantó, pues el perro ya no estaba. Dejó el cuenco de comida completamente vacío, y no dejó rastro alguno.

\- _Oh no…¿se habrá escapado?_ – Pensó el azabache con preocupación.

Tras ducharse, cambiarse y arreglar un poco la habitación con algo de ayuda mágica, el azabache bajó al bar para desayunar.

\- Eh Tom, ¿has visto al perro por aquí? – preguntó Harry.

\- No señor Potter, me temo que ni yo ni nadie lo hemos visto, debe de haberse escapado por la noche, que se le va a hacer…- Dijo Tom un poco triste, pero sonrío tristemente. – Aunque estoy seguro, de que ese perro no olvidará fácilmente el gentil gesto que tuvo con el ayer…-

Harry sonrió, esperanzado de que al perro le fuera bien, allá a donde fuera.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Bueno! Se acabó segundo y empieza tercero. ¡Me lo estoy pasando bien haciendo esta ruta! Quería resolver algunas dudas de los comentarios, antes de dejar esto aquí ya escrito._

 _1 – Harry escogió tres de las cinco asignaturas optativas, que son Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia, mientras que Hermione escogió todas, por lo que, tendrá que usar "algo" que ya sabemos para acudir a todas las clases, mientras que el horario de Harry es algo ajustado, pero más normal._

 _2 – Que Harry sea más poderoso es por algo, ¿no os parece? Aún no se ha visto en serios aprietos, pero ya llegará ese momento, tengo todo muy bien pensado, y estoy ansioso por ver cómo quedará todo, una vez esté bien entrelazado._

 _3 – Cuanto más avancemos, irán apareciendo más novedades, como lugares, personajes o hechizos :O_

 _4 – Al ser muy jóvenes, está claro que las parejas no tienen aún ese "feeling" romántico tan característico cuando están enamorados, pero a medida que los protagonistas vayan creciendo, irán adoptando esas costumbres, cada cosa a su tiempo :)_

 _5 – Algunas veces me equivoco cuando escribo, y agradezco que algunos en los comentarios me corrijan ciertos errores, a veces es difícil cuando se tiene tanto texto encima, afortunadamente, se pueden actualizar los capítulos, y yo de vez en cuando les voy echando un vistazo, por si se me escapó algún detalle._

 _6 – De seguro se preguntarán como fue de Draco Malfoy se percató de lo que hacía mal. Digamos que tuvo unas cuantas charlas con su hermana, después de cada tontería que hacía. No temáis, pues en algún momento, nuestra querida Chloe nos podrá iluminar al respecto._

 _7 – El Santuario…los lingotes de oro…¿Qué relación tendrán? Oh, pues me temo que os vais a tener que esperar para saber más sobre dichos temas :V_

 _Por ahora lo dejo aquí, hasta el próximo capítulo xDDD_


	19. Ch37-38-Año III

Capítulo 37 – Volvemos a vernos

Pasaron un par de días desde que el perro negro que encontró Harry en el Callejón Diagon se escapó. El chico de cicatriz de rayo no volvió a saber de él.

\- _Es una pena, me empezaba a caer bien ese chico…_ \- Pensó Harry, recordando con algo de tristeza al perro.

Pero ahora, el azabache tenía otras ideas en mente, que perfectamente le permitía dejar al perro como un tema a parte. Harry empezó a leerse los libros adquiridos para el nuevo año escolar, como de costumbre, estaba ilusionado con volver a Hogwarts

Este año, a parte de las clases habituales, como Pociones o Transformaciones, Harry también cursará sus optativas, es decir, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

A Harry aún no le entraba en la cabeza, como lo haría Hermione para poder acudir a todas las clases, con todas las optativas escogidas.

\- _Hm…tal vez Ron tenga un poco de razón y Hermione está un poco loca, pero así es ella, que le voy a hacer, si dice que puede con todo, pues puede con todo._ – Pensó el azabache con una sonrisa, recordando cómo es su novia cuando se propone las cosas.

Harry siguió con su rutina habitual en el Caldero Chorreante, después del desayuno, se dirigió al Callejón Diagon. Durante aquellos largos y soleados días fue explorando las tiendas y comiendo bajo sombrillas de brillantes colores en las terrazas de los cafés, donde los ocupantes de las otras mesas se enseñaban las compras que habían hecho otros estudiantes de Hogwarts.

\- Es un lunascopio, amigo mío, se acabó el andar con los mapas lunares, ¿te das cuenta? – comentó un estudiante.

O discutían sobre el caso de Sirius Black…

\- Yo no pienso dejar a ninguno de mis chicos que salga solo hasta que Black vuelva a Azkaban. – Comentaba una madre con preocupación.

\- _Hm…ese Sirius Black parece ser un problema muy serio…-_ pensó el azabache.

Durante su estancia en el Caldero Chorreante, Harry necesitó mucho dominio para no gastarse todo el dinero enseguida. Tenía que recordarse que aún le quedaban cinco años en Hogwarts, e imaginarse pidiéndoles dinero a los Dursley para libros de hechizos.

\- _Ni loco les pido dinero a esos plastas…-_ Pensó Harry con algo de enfado.

Para no caer en la tentación de comprarse un juego de gobstones de oro macizo, que es un juego mágico muy parecido a las canicas, en el que las bolas lanzan un líquido de olor repugnante a la cara del jugador que pierde un punto.

\- _Vaya, sería interesante y divertido ver a Ron perder en este juego…-_ Pensó el azabache con una amplia sonrisa.

También le llamó la atención una gran bola de cristal con una galaxia en miniatura dentro, que habría venido a significar que no tendría que volver a recibir otra clase de astronomía, sin embargo…

\- _No es lo mismo ver las estrellas y las constelaciones en una bola que a través del telescopio, si, mejor con un telescopio, es más interesante…_ \- Pensó Harry poniendo morritos pensadores.

Pero lo que más a prueba puso su decisión apareció en su tienda favorita, "Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch" a la semana siguiente.

Deseoso de enterarse de qué era lo que observaba la multitud en la tienda, Harry se abrió paso para entrar, apretujándose entre brujas y magos emocionados, hasta que vio, en un expositor, la escoba más impresionante que había visto en su vida.

\- Acaba de salir...prototipo...- le decía un brujo de mandíbula cuadrada a su acompañante.

\- ¡Es la escoba más rápida del mundo! ¿A que sí, papá? - gritó un muchacho más pequeño que Harry, que iba colgado del brazo de su padre.

El propietario de la tienda decía a la gente…- ¡La selección de Irlanda acaba de hacer un pedido de siete de estas maravillas! ¡Es la escoba favorita de los Mundiales! –

Al apartar a una bruja de gran tamaño, Harry pudo leer el letrero que había al lado de la escoba.

 _SAETA DE FUEGO_

 _Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispone de un palo de fresno ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de abedul de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable y una precisión milimétrica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento. Preguntar precio en el interior._

\- _Maldita sea, ¡está escoba está genial!_ \- Pensó el azabache, tentado por la espectacular escoba. - _Pero…no, a mí me gusta mucho mi Nimbus 2.000, ni de broma la cambiaría por otra escoba…-_

Harry nunca había perdido un partido de Quidditch en su Nimbus 2.000, ¿De qué le servía dejar vacía su cámara de seguridad de Gringotts para comprarse la Saeta de Fuego teniendo ya una escoba muy buena? Ni más ni menos que la escoba que le regaló McGonagall, la jefa de su casa, y una profesora que desde un inicio confió en las habilidades del azabache.

Harry no preguntó el precio, pero regresó a la tienda casi todos los días sólo para contemplar la Saeta de Fuego. En uno de esos días, se topó una vez más con los Malfoy, concretamente, con Draco y Chloe.

\- Potter…- susurró Draco.

\- Malfoy…- susurró Harry.

Se saludaron fríamente, ambos rivales se miraron con seriedad, aunque Harry tenía ganas de ponerse a reír, a pesar de que ya no se insultaban mutuamente, ambos mantenían sus diferencias, deseosos de batirse en duelo.

\- ¡Hola Harry! – saludó Chloe, agitando su mano con una sonrisa afable e infantil.

\- Hola Chloe, ¿cómo han ido las vacaciones? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

Como si le acabaran de dar un manotazo, la rubia pasó de estar muy contenta a estar deprimida.

\- ¿Eh dicho algo malo? – preguntó el azabache con seriedad.

En eso, Draco intervino. – Verás Potter, a nuestro padre no le ha hecho mucha gracia ver a Chloe en Gryffindor, podría decirse que la relación familiar se a…enfriado un poco. –

\- Hm…ya veo…- Suspiro el azabache. – _Sabía que esto podía pasar, pero…no, efectivamente me lo esperaba, está claro que Slytherin, su reputación y su orgullo, están por encima de todo, para Lucius Malfoy…-_ pensó con seriedad.

Chloe parecía incomoda, pero, de todos modos, acabó respondiendo. – No…no ha sido tan malo, por lo menos, Draco no me ha dejado sola, eh hecho muchas cosas con él este verano, ahora es más divertido. – dijo, ahora con una sonrisa.

Harry frunció el entrecejo con una sonrisa leve. – ¿En serio? –

\- Si, hemos estado platicando hechizos en casa, será mejor que estés preparado, porque te espera un duelo bastante intenso con él este año. – dijo con un brillo en los ojos la rubia, mientras giraba su varita con los dedos.

\- Ah, instruyendo a tu hermana en el arte del duelo, ¿eh Malfoy? – dijo el azabache, con una risita. – Y, ¿qué tipo de varita tienes, Chloe? –

\- Oh, pues como puedes ver, es de roble rojo, tiene 33,50 cm de largo y núcleo de pelo de Unicornio. – explicó Chloe, orgullosa de su varita. – Recuerdo que el señor Ollivander la definió como "hermosa y flexible".

Harry asintió con aprobación. – Me lo imagino. – se frotó la nariz, antes de dirigirse a Draco. - Estoy ansioso por poner a prueba tus progresos, Malfoy…-

\- Ya, pues no esperes que sea cortés contigo en el duelo, Potter…- Dijo el rubio bufando.

Harry se río. – Si fueras cortés conmigo, entonces ya no seríamos rivales, no, mejor que las cosas sigan a buen recaudo. ¿Y ya habéis hecho las compras? –

\- Si, hasta tengo escoba nueva, ¡mi madre me ha comprado mi propia Nimbus 2.001! – Dijo Chloe muy feliz, pero luego se puso pensativa. – Ella dijo que, si no fuera tan pequeña, me compraría una Saeta de Fuego, pero…-

\- Pides demasiado Chloe…- suspiró Draco, negando con la cabeza. – Mi hermana es una excelente jugadora, pero lo que más le gusta hacer en el Quidditch es golpear Bludgers. – comentó, rodando los ojos. - Dice que quiere entrar en tu equipo como golpeadora, el día en que los gemelos Weasley se jubilen. –

Harry parpadeó los ojos divertido antes de responder. – Bueno…conociendo a esos dos no creo que tarden demasiado, cada vez tienen más asuntos entre manos con sus planes de futuro, uno no muy lejano diría yo…- comentó con una risita.

\- ¿Te enteraste de la noticia de los Weasley? ¡Están en Egipto! Qué envidia…- suspiró Chloe.

\- En efecto, Ron me ha ido contando a través de cartas como van las cosas por ahí, aunque le entró repelús cuando un grupo de arañas le cayó del techo…- Dijo Harry pensativo y divertido. – Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con Ginny? Malfoy…- Preguntó pícaramente dirigiéndose a Draco.

Draco se enrojeció. - ¿Qué estas insinuando, Potter? – gruñó, pero luego se puso cabizbajo. – E…ella nos regaló un chivatoscopio a Chloe y a mi…- suspiró mirando hacia un lado.

\- Oh, a mi Ron me regaló uno, aunque de momento no parece que funcione, o no va o sencillamente no hay peligro mortal de por medio. – comentó el azabache sonriente.

\- Hm…nuestros padres están cerca, será mejor que no nos vean hablando contigo, Potter…- Dijo Draco, mirando de reojo sus espaldas sin apenas girar la cabeza.

\- Está bien, nos veremos en Hogwarts, suerte…- Dijo Harry, con su habitual sonrisa orgullosa.

Los dos hijos de la familia Malfoy se fueron. Mientras se giraba para dirigirse al Caldero Chorreante, Harry pudo ver el distinguido rostro despreciable de Lucius Malfoy, observándolo, a lo que este, soltó una carcajada orgullosa mientras giraba la cabeza.

\- _Debe de seguir preguntándose como un crío de doce (Ahora trece) pudo ridiculizarlo en un duelo…¡Ha! panoli…-_ Pensó divertido Harry.

Al pasar los días, Harry tenía muchas ganas de que llegara el 31 de agosto, para reencontrarse con Hermione y Ron. Por aquellos días llegaban al Callejón Diagon muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que faltaba poco para el comienzo del curso.

Harry se encontró a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, compañeros de Gryffindor, en la tienda "Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch", donde también ellos se comían con los ojos la Saeta de Fuego

\- ¿Te imaginas montar en ella Harry? – Preguntó Dean, mientras frotaba el cristal del escaparate con su cara.

\- Sería la caña, con esa escoba volarías mucho más rápido, pero vale una fortuna amigo…- suspiró Seamus, un poco triste.

 _-_ Lo sé, pero a mí me sigue gustando mi Nimbus 2.000, no pienso deshacerme de ella para nada. – Dijo el azabache orgulloso, de brazos cruzados y tajante.

Se tropezó también, en la puerta de Flourish y Blotts, con su amigo Neville Longbottom, un muchacho despistado de cara redonda. Parecía haber perdido la lista de los libros, y su abuela le estaba riñendo.

\- Vaya, pobre Neville, ¿hasta cuándo seguirá perdiendo las cosas? – resopló Harry, no parecía haber remedio para Neville.

En la tienda, también se encontró con Luna Lovegood, a quien Harry conoció durante el año pasado, después de que Ginny se la presentara junto con Chloe.

\- Hola Luna, ¿qué tal las vacaciones? – preguntó afablemente el azabache.

\- Muy bien, mi padre se ha pasado el verano tratando de averiguar como lo hizo Sirius Black para escapar de la prisión de Azkaban. – Dijo la niña de cabello rubio y desgreñado. - ¿Leíste las noticias? –

\- Si, ¿Qué tiene en mente tu padre? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Mientras Luna le platicaba sobre unas luciérnagas que funden las barras metálicas, como posible método de Black para escapar, y poniendo a prueba la maquinaria mental de Harry, él se percató de que Neville miraba a la rubia un poco colorado.

\- _Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría Neville_ …- Entonces se le pasó una idea divertida por su lucida mente. – Oye Luna, ¿te gustaría conocer a un amigo mío? –

\- ¿En serio? ¿A quién? – preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

\- ¡Oye Neville! Quiero presentarte a alguien. – Dijo Harry alegremente, mientras que al chico de cara redonda se le cayeron los libros que llevaba encima, ganándose un azote de su abuela.

Mientras que la abuela estaba pagando los libros, Harry se encargó de hacer las presentaciones.

\- Luna, este es Neville, un buen amigo y, además, todo un maestro en Herbología. – Comentó Harry con orgullo, haciendo que Neville se pusiera más colorado. – Neville, ella es Luna, una amiga de Ginny y Chloe, es experta en Criaturas mágicas, ¿cierto Luna? –

\- Si, mucho gusto…- Dijo Luna en tono afable.

Neville estaba tan rojo, que le salía vapor por las orejas. – I-igualmente…mucho gu-gusto…-

Harry se río pícaramente. – Espero que este sea el principio de una preciosa amistad entre vosotros, con permiso, me retiro, nos vemos en el Expreso de Hogwarts…- Dijo, mientras se iba de la tienda, dejando a Neville escuchando los relatos de Luna, con muchísima más atención que él.

El chico de la cicatriz de rayo despertó el último día de vacaciones, pensando en que vería a su chica y a su mejor amigo en cualquier momento. Se levantó, se vistió, fue a contemplar por última vez la Saeta de Fuego, y se estaba preguntando dónde comería cuando alguien gritó su nombre, se volvió. Era una dulce voz que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando volver a oír.

\- ¡Harry! ¡HARRY! – gritaba una chica de cabello castaño.

Era Hermione, quien corría a los brazos del azabache, tirándolo al suelo, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Her-Hermione…me alegro mucho de verte…- Dijo Harry, más rojo que la túnica de Quidditch de Gryffindor. -

\- Oh Harry, cuanto te eh extrañado, hay tanto que quiero contarte…- Dijo casi entre lágrimas la castaña.

\- Hm…menudo bronceado, estas hermosa…- Dijo el azabache, ahora Hermione se puso más roja que una olla al borde de la explosión.

\- Bueno, ¿ha terminado la parejita de mostrar su afecto al público? – preguntó la voz del pelirrojo favorido de Harry.

Era Ron, quien estaba en la entrada de la heladería Florean Fortescue comiendo un helado, y resoplando divertido.

Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta del pequeño espectáculo que habían armado. Muy sonrojados, se separaron, se levantaron y se metieron en la heladería, con Ron riendo detrás de ellos.

Tras sentarse en una mesa en el balcón de la tienda, los tres empezaron a Hablar.

\- Por fin nos vemos colega. – Dijo el pelirrojo palmeándole la espalda a Harry amistosamente, - Te buscábamos para ir juntos a hacer las compras. Hemos estado en el Caldero Chorreante, pero nos dijeron que habías salido, luego hemos ido a Flourish y Blotts, y al establecimiento de la señora Malkin, y...-

\- Bueno, como ya os daréis cuenta, compré todas mis cosas el mismo día en que me llegó la carta de Hogwarts. – comentó Harry, ahora más tranquilo. - ¿Qué hay de vosotros? -

Ron sonrío. - ¡Esta noche nos alojamos en el Caldero Chorreante! Mañana podremos ir todos juntos a King's Cross. ¡Ah, y Hermione también se aloja allí! –

Hermione asintió alegremente, mientras abrazaba a Harry.

\- Convencí a mis padres para que dejaran quedarme, me han traído esta mañana, con todas mis cosas del colegio…- Dijo la castaña, mirando al azabache con las mejillas rosadas. – No soportaría estar un día más sin ti…-

\- Y yo sin ti…- dijo Harry con sonrojo y tono afable.

Ron bufó, el aún no se acostumbraba a las parejas románticas. – Vaya rollo con ustedes dos, no tenéis remedio. –

Harry frunció el entrecejo. – Alegra esa cara, puede que este año consigas encontrar por fin a tu admiradora secreta…- susurró pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo. Mientras que Hermione reía divertida.

\- Si…ya…bueno…ya veremos si la encuentro...ojalá no sea una niña fea que fantasea conmigo…- dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Estoy seguro de que es muy guapa, ¿cierto Hermione? – Dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo a su novia.

\- Huy si, te va a encantar, ya lo verás. – dijo en tono divertido la castaña.

\- ¿¡Entonces la conocéis!? – preguntó Ron exaltado.

Sin embargo, Harry y Hermione se rieron, antes de que el azabache diera un cambio repentino de tema.

\- ¿Habéis comprado ya todos los libros y el material para el próximo curso? – preguntó.

Ron frunció el entrecejo, pero decidió responder. - Mira esto…- dijo sacando de una mochila una caja delgada y alargada, y abriéndola. - ¡Tengo una varita mágica nueva! Treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce, con un pelo de cola de unicornio. Ah, y también tenemos todos los libros. - Señaló una mochila grande que había debajo de su silla. - ¿Y qué te parecen los libros monstruosos? El librero casi se echó a llorar cuando le dijimos que queríamos dos. –

Harry se puso a reír. – Si, a mí me pasó algo parecido cuando fui a comprar los libros en Flourish y Blotts hace un mes…- Ahora dirigió su mirada a Hermione. – Y por lo que veo, ya lo tienes todo listo, ¿eh Hermione? – preguntó señalando no una sino tres mochilas repletas que había a su lado, en una silla.

\- Así es. - respondió Hermione alegremente. - Son mis libros de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Estudio de las Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles...-

\- ¿Para qué quieres hacer Estudios Muggles? - preguntó Ron volviéndose a Harry y poniendo los ojos en blanco. - ¡Tú eres de sangre muggle! ¡Tus padres son muggles! ¡Ya lo sabes todo sobre los muggles! –

\- Pero será fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vista de los magos. - repuso Hermione con seriedad.

Harry suspiró un poco. – Bueno, ojalá que con tantas cosas que hacer este año, tengas algo de tiempo para mi…-

Hermione se sobresaltó, no había pensado en eso. – ¡N-no te preocupes, nada me impedirá estar a tu lado! –

El azabache cogió sus manos, poniendo sus ojos brillosos. – No temas, sé que es muy importante para ti pensar en el futuro académico, y no, no me preocupa en absoluto tu posible horario. Eres Hermione Granger, la chica más increíble que eh conocido, y que ha conocido el mundo mágico, si tú dices que puedes con todo, ¡pues puedes con todo! – Dijo con determinación.

La castaña se sonrojo muchísimo, mientras que Ron rodaba los ojos.

\- To-todavía me quedan diez galeones…- dijo Hermione, comprobando rápidamente su monedero. - En septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y mis padres me han dado dinero para comprarme el regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado. –

Harry sonrió, era cierto, Hermione cumpliría los catorce en septiembre, de hecho, ya tenía el regalo, uno muy especial, después de todo, no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar a su novia sin regalo, ¡eso sería imperdonable!

\- _¡IMPERDONABLEEEEEE!_ – gritó mentalmente Harry.

\- ¿Por qué no te compras un libro? - dijo Ron poniendo voz cándida.

\- _Si, si Ronald, justo lo que Hermione necesita, más libros…-_ pensó Harry sarcásticamente.

\- No, creo que no. - respondió Hermione sin enfadarse. - Lo que más me apetece es una lechuza. Harry tiene a Hedwig y tú tienes a Errol...-

\- No, no es mío, Errol es de la familia. Lo único que poseo es a Scabbers. - Se sacó la rata del bolsillo. - Quiero que le hagan un chequeo. - añadió, poniendo a Scabbers en la mesa, ante ellos. - Me parece que Egipto no le ha sentado bien. –

Scabbers estaba más delgada de lo normal y tenía mustios los bigotes.

\- Ahí hay una tienda de animales mágicos. - dijo Harry, que por entonces ya conocía el Callejón Diagon como la palma de su mano. - Puedes mirar a ver si tienen algo para Scabbers. Y de mientras, Hermione se puede comprar una lechuza. –

Así que pagaron los helados, cruzaron la calle para ir a la tienda de animales.

No había mucho espacio dentro, hasta el último centímetro de la pared estaba cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas chillaban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban.

La bruja que había detrás del mostrador estaba aconsejando a un cliente sobre el cuidado de los tritones de doble cola, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaron, observando las jaulas. Un par de sapos rojos y muy grandes estaban dándose un banquete con moscardas muertas, cerca del escaparate brillaba una tortuga gigante con joyas incrustadas en el caparazón, serpientes venenosas de color naranja trepaban por las paredes de su urna de cristal, un conejo gordo y blanco se transformaba sin parar en una chistera de seda y volvía a su forma de conejo haciendo "¡plop!".

Había gatos de todos los colores, una escandalosa jaula de cuervos, un cesto con pelotitas de piel del color de las natillas que zumbaban ruidosamente y, encima del mostrador, una enorme jaula de ratas negras de pelo lacio y brillante que jugaban a dar saltos sirviéndose de la cola larga y pelada.

El cliente de los tritones de doble cola salió de la tienda y Ron se aproximó al mostrador.

\- Se trata de mi rata…- le explicó a la bruja. - Desde que hemos vuelto de Egipto está descolorida.

\- Ponla en el mostrador…- le dijo la bruja, sacando unas gruesas gafas negras del bolsillo.

Ron sacó a Scabbers y la puso junto a la jaula de las ratas, que dejaron sus juegos y corrieron a la tela metálica para ver mejor.

\- Hm…- dijo la bruja, cogiendo y levantando a Scabbers - ¿Cuántos años tiene? –

\- No lo sé. - respondió Ron. - Es muy vieja, era de mi hermano. –

\- ¿Qué poderes tiene? - preguntó la bruja examinando a Scabbers de cerca.

\- Bueenoooo...- dijo Ron, resoplando.

Mientras que Ron estaba al pendiente de su rata, Harry estaba ayudando a Hermione a escoger una lechuza.

\- ¿Qué te parece está? – Dijo el azabache señalando a una.

\- No…no sé…- Decía Hermione pensativa, las lechuzas no parecían convencerla.

\- Una clienta difícil, ¿eh? – dijo Harry en tono divertido. También podía escuchar perfectamente a la bruja que atendía a Ron.

\- Ha pasado lo suyo…- comentó la bruja.

\- Ya estaba así cuando me la pasó Percy. - se defendió Ron.

\- No se puede esperar que una rata ordinaria, común o de jardín como ésta viva mucho más de tres años…- dijo la bruja. - Ahora bien, si buscas algo un poco más resistente, quizá te guste una de éstas... –

Señaló las ratas negras, que volvieron a dar saltitos.

\- Presumidas…- murmuró Ron.

\- Bueno, si no quieres reemplazarla, puedes probar a darle este tónico para ratas. - dijo la bruja, sacando una pequeña botella roja de debajo del mostrador.

\- Vale. - dijo Ron. - ¿Cuánto...? ¡Ay! –

Ron se agachó cuando algo grande de color canela saltó desde la jaula más alta, se le posó en la cabeza y se lanzó contra Scabbers, bufando sin parar.

\- ¡No, Crookshanks, no! - gritó la bruja, pero Scabbers salió disparada de sus manos como una pastilla de jabón, aterrizó despatarrada en el suelo y huyó hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Scabbers! - gritó Ron, saliendo de la tienda a toda velocidad, detrás de la rata.

\- Vaya, pobre Scabbers, parece que se le acaba el tiempo…- suspiró Harry.

\- Oh, mira Harry, ¿no crees que es precioso? –

\- ¿Hm? –

Hermione tenía en sus brazos a Crookshanks, El pelaje canela del gato era espeso, suave y esponjoso, pero el animal tenía las piernas combadas y una cara de mal genio extrañamente aplastada, como si hubiera chocado de cara contra un tabique. Sin embargo, en aquel momento en que Scabbers no estaba a la vista, el gato ronroneaba suavemente, feliz en los brazos de la castaña.

\- ¡Tch! _Felino suertudo…-_ Pensó Harry divertido.

\- ¿Te-te gusta Crookshanks? – le preguntó la bruja a Hermione, en tono de sorpresa.

\- Si, ¿porque lo dice? –

\- Oh, no sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso, verás, él ha estado toda una eternidad viviendo en mi tienda, nadie lo quería y…- decía la bruja, un poco triste.

Hermione puso sus ojos brillosos, miró a Harry. – Harry…¿puedo quedármelo? –

Harry frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? –

\- Porque eres mi novio. - Dijo Hermione poniendo morritos, mientras Crookshanks ronroneaba entre sus brazos.

\- Si te agrada, entonces cómpralo. – Dijo el azabache, encogiéndose de hombros. – Al fin y al cabo, tú tienes el dinero. –

Hermione asintió y le pagó a la bruja, quien parecía estar saltando de alegría mientras se metía al almacén de delicias para lechuzas.

\- Míralo Harry, está muy feliz conmigo. –

\- Si, si…- Dijo suspirando el azabache, ¿Estaba a celoso del gato? – Oh, Ron se dejó el tónico para su rata, será mejor que se lo lleve. – cogió la botellita roja y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

Harry y Hermione, con Crookshanks acurrucado entre sus brazos, salieron de la tienda para ir a buscar a Ron. Pero no hizo falta buscarlo, ya que el pelirrojo regresó, aparentemente molesto.

\- No…no, ¡no! – decía Ron, bastante molesto. – Harry, por lo que más quieras, dime que Hermione no ha comprado a ese monstruo…-

\- Es precioso, ¿verdad? - preguntó Hermione, rebosante de alegría.

\- ¡Hermione, ese ser casi me deja sin pelo! – se quejó el pelirrojo.

\- No lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad, Crookshanks? - dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Scabbers? -preguntó Ron, señalando el bolsillo que tenía a la altura del pecho. - ¡Necesita descanso y tranquilidad! ¿Cómo va a tenerlos con ese ser cerca? –

\- Hm…hablando del estado de salud de Scabbers…- Decía Harry, sacándose el tónico de su bolsillo. – Toma, no deberías dejar la medicina tirada por ahí…-

\- Gracias Harry. – Dijo el pelirrojo agradecido.

\- No te preocupes Ron, Crookshanks dormirá en mi dormitorio y Scabbers en el tuyo, ¿qué problema hay? El pobre Crookshanks...La bruja me dijo que llevaba una eternidad en la tienda. Nadie lo quería…- Dijo Hermione con un poco de pena.

\- Me pregunto por qué será…- dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras emprendían el camino del Caldero Chorreante. Encontraron al señor Weasley sentado en el bar leyendo "El Profeta".

\- ¡Harry! - dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo - ¿cómo estás? –

\- Bien, me alegro de volver a verle señor Weasley. - dijo Harry en el momento en que él, Ron y Hermione llegaban con todas sus compras.

El señor Weasley dejó el periódico, y Harry vio la fotografía ya familiar de Sirius Black, mirándole.

\- Vaya, ¿aún sigue suelto por ahí? – preguntó Harry.

\- Si…- dijo el señor Weasley con el semblante preocupado. - En el Ministerio nos han puesto a todos a trabajar en su busca, pero hasta ahora no se ha conseguido nada…-

\- ¿Tendríamos una recompensa si lo atrapáramos? - preguntó Ron. - Estaría bien conseguir algo más de dinero...-

La idea tentó, y mucho a Harry, no por el dinero, sino por el reto que supondría atrapar a aquel que logró escapar de Azkaban.

\- No seas absurdo, Ron. - dijo el señor Weasley, que, visto más de cerca, parecía muy tenso—. Un brujo de trece años no va a atrapar a Black. Lo cogerán los guardianes de Azkaban. Ya lo verás. –

Harry bufó molesto. – _¿Que un brujo de trece no va a atraparlo? ¡Ha! Si usted supiera señor Weasley…_ \- se quejó mentalmente.

En ese momento entró en el bar la señora Weasley cargada con compras y seguida por los gemelos Fred y George, que iban a empezar quinto curso en Hogwarts, Percy, último Premio Anual, y Ginny, la menor de los Weasley.

Ginny, que el verano pasado se había sentido un poco cohibida en presencia de Harry, ahora se dirigía hacia él como si fuera uno más de sus hermanos.

\- Hola Harry, ¿cómo han ido las vacaciones? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Han sido interesantes…- Dijo en tono afable, antes de susurrarle. – Por cierto, ¿de verdad le regalaste un chivatoscopio a Draco y a Chloe? Recuerdo que el tío parecía más feliz que unas pascuas. –

Ginny se sonrojó un poco. – Si…pero por lo que más quieras, que no lo sepa nadie más, no quiero que los idiotas de mis hermanos piensen mal de mí, o de él…- le susurró al azabache.

\- Comprendido. – Dijo asintiendo.

Luego saludó a Percy.

\- Es un placer verte, Harry. - Dijo el ahora Premio Anual, tendiéndole la mano de manera solemne, como si él y Harry no se hubieran visto nunca.

\- Vaya, vaya, si es ni más ni menos que el nuevo Premio Anual, enhorabuena Percy, sabía que llegarías lejos. – Dijo el azabache sonriente.

\- Gra-gracias Harry, - dijo Percy, con un brillo en los ojos. - pero que sepas, que este cargo conlleva una mayor responsabilidad, ahora está en mis manos instruir al resto de prefectos para que cumplan con sus funciones a la perfección, ese será mi cometido en este último año…- Dijo, con aires de grandeza, a lo que Harry rodó los ojos.

\- ¡Harry! - dijo Fred, quitando a Percy de en medio de un codazo, y haciendo ante él una profunda reverencia. – ¿Cómo está nuestro socio favorito? –

\- Muy bien querido Freddy, eh, ¿qué cuentas Georgie? – dijo, saludando al otro gemelo.

\- Aquí querido amigo, como siempre preparándolo todo para empezar con el ne-go-cio. – Decía George tosiendo la última palabra. - ¿Con ganas de empezar, eh Harry? –

Harry asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Harry! - dijo la señora Weasley alegremente, depositando sus compras sobre una silla vacía. - ¿Cómo has estado cielo? Supongo que has oído ya todas nuestras emocionantes noticias. - Señaló la insignia de plata recién estrenada que brillaba en el pecho de Percy. - El segundo Premio Anual de la familia. – dijo, rebosante de orgullo.

\- Y último…- dijo Fred en un susurro.

\- De eso no me cabe ninguna duda. - dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo de repente el entrecejo. - Ya me he dado cuenta de que no os han hecho prefectos. -

\- ¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos? - dijo George, a quien la sola idea parecía repugnarle. - Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido. –

Ginny se rio, mientras que Harry y Hermione bufaron, ¿Qué tenía de malo en ser prefecto?

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de darle a tu hermana un mejor ejemplo? - dijo cortante la señora Weasley.

\- Ginny tiene otros hermanos para que le den buen ejemplo. - respondió Percy con altivez. - Voy a cambiarme para la cena...-

Se fue y George dio un suspiro. - Intentamos encerrarlo en una pirámide…- le dijo a Harry. - pero mi madre nos descubrió. –

Harry empezó a rodar por el suelo, riéndose sin parar. – _Serán todo lo que quieran, ¡pero son una pasada!_ – pensó, mientras que Hermione, quien estaba hablando con Ginny, rodó los ojos por las payasadas de su chico.

Aquella noche la cena resulto muy agradable. Tom, el tabernero, junto tres mesas del comedor, y los siete Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaron los cinco deliciosos platos de la cena.

\- ¿Saben? Como parte del premio, por este año, el Ministerio pone a nuestra disposición un par de coches - comentó el señor Weasley.

Todos lo miraron.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Percy con curiosidad.

\- Si Percy, lo hacen para conmemorarte. - Dijo George muy serio. - Y pondrán banderitas en el capó, con las iniciales "P. A." en ellas...-

\- Por "Presumido del Año". - añadió Fred.

Todos, salvo Percy y la señora Weasley, soltaron una carcajada.

\- Bueno, está muy bien. – Decía la señora Weasley. - ¿Os dais cuenta de la cantidad de equipaje que lleváis entre unos y otros? Es cierto que gracias a Arthur podríamos ponerlo todo en nuestro Ford Anglia, pero para una vez que nos dejan ir en coches lujosos…- dijo pensativa, parecía ilusionada con la idea de ir en esos coches lujosos. - Lo tenéis ya todo listo, ¿verdad? –

\- Ron no ha metido aún las cosas nuevas en el baúl. - dijo Percy con tono de resignación. - Las ha dejado todas encima de mi cama. –

\- Lo mejor es que vayas a preparar el equipaje, Ron, porque mañana por la mañana no tendremos mucho tiempo. - le reprendió la señora Weasley.

Ron miró a Percy con cara de pocos amigos, mientras que Harry sonreía divertido.

Después de la cena ,todos se sentían algo pesados y adormilados. Uno por uno fueron subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, para ultimar el equipaje del día siguiente.

Harry y Hermione tuvieron un pequeño momento juntos en el pasadizo que daba con las habitaciones. Los dos se hablaban sin dejar de mirarse.

\- Cuanto te eh extrañado…- decía el azabache.

\- Yo también…- decía Hermione, muy sonrojada. – Estuve a punto de decirles a mis padres que te llevaran con nosotros a Francia…-

\- No te preocupes…por lo menos, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo…- Dijo Harry, antes de darle un beso.

Después de un rato, cada uno se fue a su habitación, con las caras tan rojas como las banderas de Gryffindor, imaginando que tal vez, algún Weasley les haya estado espiando.

\- _Si, aún me acuerdo de cuando nos pillaron en la Torre de Astronomía…-_ pensó el azabache con los ojos entrecerrados.

La habitación de Ron y Percy era contigua a la de Harry. Acababa de cerrar su baúl con llave cuando oyó voces de enfado a través de la pared, y fue a ver qué ocurría. La puerta de la habitación 12 estaba entreabierta, y Percy gritaba.

\- ¡Estaba aquí, en la mesita! ¡Me la quité para sacarle brillo! –

\- ¡No la he tocado! ¿¡te enteras!? - gritaba Ron a su vez.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Harry, rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Mi insignia de Premio Anual ha desaparecido! - dijo Percy volviéndose a Harry.

\- Vaya, eso es terrible…- Dijo Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- ¡Lo mismo ha ocurrido con el tónico para ratas de Scabbers! - añadió Ron, sacando las cosas de su baúl para comprobarlas. - Puede que me lo haya olvidado en el bar...-

\- ¡Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que aparezca mi insignia! - gritó Percy.

\- Cálmate Percy, enfadarte con Ronald no resolverá las cosas, hay que iniciar la búsqueda. – Dijo el azabache con calma. – Como ya tengo todo listo, yo mismo iré a buscar ambas cosas, será divertido. –

\- Te lo encargamos Harry. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ron y Percy, sin dejar de fulminarse con la mirada.

Harry se hallaba en mitad de las escaleras, que estaban muy oscuras, cuando oyó dos voces airadas que procedían del comedor. Tardó un segundo en reconocer que eran las de los padres de Ron. Se quedó dudando, porque no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que los había oído discutiendo, y el sonido de su propio nombre le hizo detenerse y luego acercarse a la puerta del comedor.

Una vez más, la curiosidad del azabache salió a flote. – _¡Genial! ¡Chisme! ¡CHISME!_ – gritaba mentalmente emocionado.

\- No tiene ningún sentido ocultárselo. - decía acaloradamente el señor Weasley. - Harry tiene derecho a saberlo. He intentado decírselo a Fudge, pero se empeña en tratar a Harry como a un niño, tiene trece años y... -

\- ¡Arthur, la verdad le aterrorizaría! - dijo la señora Weasley en voz muy alta. - ¿Quieres de verdad enviar a Harry al colegio con esa espada de Damocles? ¡Por Dios, está muy tranquilo sin saber nada! –

\- _En realidad, prefería saber a qué me enfrento…-_ Pensó el azabache.

\- No quiero asustarlo, ¡quiero prevenirlo! - contestó el señor Weasley. - Ya sabes cómo son Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se escapan por ahí. Se han internado en el bosque prohibido dos veces. ¡Pero Harry no debe hacer lo mismo en este curso! -

\- Pero él está a salvo, ¿de qué sirve...? –

\- Molly, dicen que Sirius Black está loco, y quizá lo esté, pero fue lo bastante inteligente para escapar de Azkaban, y se supone que eso es imposible. Han pasado tres semanas y no le han visto el pelo. Y me da igual todo lo que declara Fudge a "El Profeta", no estamos más cerca de pillarlo que de inventar varitas mágicas que hagan los hechizos solas. Lo único que sabemos con seguridad es que Black va detrás...-

\- Arthur, insisto, Harry estará a salvo en Hogwarts. -

\- Pensábamos que Azkaban era una prisión completamente segura. Si Black es capaz de escapar de Azkaban, será capaz de entrar en Hogwarts. -

\- Pero nadie está realmente seguro de que Black vaya en pos de Harry...-

Se oyó un golpe y Harry supuso que el señor Weasley había dado un puñetazo en la mesa.

\- Molly, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que... que no lo han dicho en la prensa porque Fudge quería mantenerlo en secreto? Pero Fudge fue a Azkaban la noche que Black se escapó. Los guardias le dijeron a Fudge que hacía tiempo que Black hablaba en sueños. Siempre decía las mismas palabras. "Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts.", Black está loco, Molly, y quiere matar a Harry. Si me preguntas por qué, creo que Black piensa que con su muerte "Quien Tú Sabes" volvería al poder. Black lo perdió todo, la noche en que Harry detuvo a "Quien Tú Sabes". Y se ha pasado diez años solo en Azkaban, rumiando todo eso...-

Se hizo el silencio. Harry pegó aún más el oído a la puerta.

\- _Hm…de modo que Black me busca…interesante…_ \- Pensó el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Bien Arthur, debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor, pero te olvidas de Albus Dumbledore. Creo que nada le podría hacer daño en Hogwarts mientras él sea el director, supongo que estará al corriente de todo esto. –

\- Por supuesto que sí, tuvimos que pedirle permiso para que los guardias de Azkaban se apostaran en los accesos al colegio. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero accedió. –

\- _¿¡Que!? ¿¡Dementores en Hogwarts!? Esto no puede ser bueno, ni para Black, ni para nadie…-_ Pensó el azabache, con algo de preocupación.

\- ¿No le hizo gracia? ¿Por qué no, si están ahí para atrapar a Black? – preguntó la señora Weasley.

\- Dumbledore no les tiene mucha simpatía a los guardias de Azkaban. - respondió el señor Weasley con disgusto. - Tampoco yo se la tengo, si nos ponemos así...Pero cuando se trata con alguien como Black, hay que unir fuerzas con los que uno preferiría evitar. –

\- Si salvan a Harry...-

\- En ese caso, no volveré a decir nada contra ellos… - dijo el señor Weasley con cansancio. - Es tarde, Molly. Será mejor que subamos...-

Harry oyó mover las sillas, tan sigilosamente como pudo, se alejó para no ser visto por el pasadizo que conducía al bar.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y segundos después el rumor de pasos le indicó que los padres de Ron subían las escaleras, la botella de tónico para las ratas estaba bajo la mesa a la que se habían sentado.

Harry esperó hasta oír cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio de los padres de Ron y volvió a subir por las escaleras, con la botella. Fred y George estaban agazapados en la sombra del rellano de la escalera, partiéndose de risa al oír a Percy poniendo patas arriba la habitación que compartía con Ron, en busca de la insignia.

\- Ah…así que la tenéis vosotros, como no…- resopló Harry.

\- Si. - le susurró Fred al oído. - La hemos mejorado. –

En la insignia se leía ahora "Premio Asnal".

El azabache tuvo que hacer esfuerzos tremendos para no rodar otra vez por los suelos, partiéndose de risa. Le llevó a Ron el tónico para ratas, se encerró en la habitación y se echó en la cama.

\- _Hm…de modo que Black va a por mí...Ahora empiezo a entenderlo, esos coches negros que nos llevarán mañana a la estación no forman parte del premio que ganó el señor Weasley. Los coches son para que ellos me escolten hasta la estación, como si ahora mismo estuviera bajo su protección._ – Pensaba el azabache, tratando de dormirse. – _¡Hmph! Puede que haya acabado con trece personas, pero no, no pienso tenerle miedo. Eh fastidiado a Voldemort dos veces desde que estoy en Hogwarts y, además, me eh cargado a un basilisco, ¿Por qué debería asustarme? –_

Pero la auténtica preocupación de Harry no era ni mucho menos Sirius Black, sino, los dementores. El azabache reconocía que estas horribles criaturas, guardianes de Azkaban, estaban poniendo a prueba su mente. Empezaba a tener pesadillas de alguien gritando, y suplicando por su vida. No le gustaba, no le gustaba en absoluto.

\- Bueno, si Black viene a por mí, pues peor para el…- Dijo riéndose levemente.

\- Claro que si amigo. – Le respondió el espejo que tenía a su lado, con voz soñolienta.

Capítulo 38 - ¡Volvemos a Hogwarts!

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue despertado con un tierno beso en la frente. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, pudo ver a Hermione, quien ya estaba vestida.

\- Buenos días bello durmiente, ¿cómo has pasado la noche? – Dijo la castaña sonriente.

\- Bien, muy bien…- Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa afable.

La realidad era que no, Harry había tenido una pesadilla, pero gracias a la Oclumancia, pudo mantener sus emociones bajo control, y no preocupar a su novia por unas pesadillas.

Para cambiarse, se ocultó tras unas cortinas, para que Hermione no lo viera en ese plan. Una vez vestido, intentó convencer a Hedwig de que volviera a la jaula cuando Ron abrió de golpe la puerta y entró enfadado, poniéndose la camisa.

\- ¡Cuanto antes subamos al tren, mejor! – gruñó Ron. - Por lo menos en Hogwarts puedo alejarme de Percy...-

\- ¿Y ahora que ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione con los brazos en jarra.

\- Una estupidez en realidad, ¡me está acusado de haber manchado de té su foto de Penélope Clearwater! - Ron hizo una mueca. - Ya saben, su novia. Ha ocultado la cara bajo el marco porque su nariz ha quedado manchada...-

Harry estaba serio, pensando en la conversación de anoche. – Hm…tal vez…deberías contaros esto…-

Hermione y Ron lo miraron sorpresivos, pero antes de que el azabache pudiera explicarse, fue interrumpido por Fred y George, que se asomaron a la habitación para felicitar a Ron por haber vuelto a hacer enfadar a Percy.

Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos, siempre es lo mismo con los gemelos.

Bajaron a desayunar y encontraron al señor Weasley, que leía la primera página de "El Profeta" con el entrecejo fruncido, mientras que la señora Weasley hablaba con Ginny de un filtro amoroso que había hecho de joven, las dos se reían con risa floja.

\- ¿Qué nos ibas a contar? - preguntó Ron a Harry cuando se sentaron.

\- Más tarde…- murmuró Harry, al mismo tiempo que Percy irrumpía en el comedor.

Con el ajetreo de la partida, Harry tampoco tuvo tiempo de hablar con Ron y Hermione. Todos estaban muy ocupados bajando los baúles por la estrecha escalera del Caldero Chorreante y apilándolos en la puerta, con Hedwig y Hermes, la lechuza de Percy, encaramadas en sus jaulas. Al lado de los baúles había un pequeño cesto de mimbre que bufaba ruidosamente.

\- Vale, Crookshanks…- susurró Hermione a través del mimbre. - Te dejaré salir en el tren. –

\- No lo harás. - dijo Ron terminantemente. - ¿Y la pobre Scabbers? –

Se señaló el bolsillo del pecho, donde un bulto revelaba que Scabbers estaba allí acurrucada. El señor Weasley, que había aguardado fuera a los coches del Ministerio, se asomó al interior.

\- ¡Aquí están! – anunció. - Vamos, Harry. –

El señor Weasley condujo a Harry a través del corto trecho de acera hasta el primero de los dos coches antiguos de color verde oscuro, los dos conducidos por brujos de mirada furtiva con uniforme de terciopelo verde esmeralda.

El azabache estaba fastidiado, no le gustaba que lo escoltaran, por todos los cielos, tendrá trece años, pero…

\- _¡Se defenderme por dios!_ – se quejó mentalmente.

\- Sube, Harry. - dijo el señor Weasley, mirando a ambos lados de la calle llena de gente.

Harry subió a la parte trasera del coche, enseguida se reunieron con él Hermione, Ron, y para disgusto de su mejor amigo, también Percy.

El viaje hasta King's Cross fue muy tranquilo, el azabache tenía a Hermione acostada sobre su brazo, nada mejor que tener a tu chica tan cerca de ti.

Los coches del Ministerio de Magia parecían bastante normales, aunque Harry vio que podían deslizarse por huecos que no podría haber traspasado el coche nuevo de la empresa de tío Vernon.

Llegaron a King's Cross con veinte minutos de adelanto, los conductores del Ministerio les consiguieron carritos, descargaron los baúles, saludaron al señor Weasley y se alejaron, poniéndose, sin que se supiera cómo, en cabeza de una hilera de coches parados en el semáforo.

El señor Weasley se mantuvo muy pegado a Harry durante todo el camino de la estación.

\- _Oh vamos, no voy a escaparme para buscar a Black, si quiere matarme pues que venga, se lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a intentarlo…-_ bufó Harry mentalmente, mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- Bien, pues…- propuso mirándolos a todos. - Como somos muchos, vamos a entrar de dos en dos, yo pasaré primero con Harry. -

\- _Pero…yo quiero ir con Hermione…-_ resopló Harry desde su cerebro.

El señor Weasley fue hacia la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez, empujando el carrito de Harry y, según parecía, muy interesado por el Intercity 125 que acababa de entrar por la vía 9. Dirigiéndole a Harry una elocuente mirada, se apoyó contra la barrera como sin querer.

Un instante después, cayeron de lado a través del metal sólido y se encontraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Levantaron la mirada y vieron el expreso de Hogwarts, un tren de vapor de color rojo que echaba humo sobre un andén repleto de magos y brujas que acompañaban al tren a sus hijos. De repente, detrás de Harry aparecieron Percy y Ginny. Jadeaban y parecía que habían atravesado la barrera corriendo. - ¡Ah, ahí está Penelope! - dijo Percy, alisándose el pelo y sonrojándose.

Ginny resopló entre risas, mientras que el azabache veía la escena divertido.

Después de que Hermione y el resto de los Weasley se reunieran con ellos, Harry y el señor Weasley se abrieron paso hasta el final del tren, pasaron ante compartimentos repletos de gente y llegaron finalmente a un vagón que estaba casi vacío.

Subieron los baúles, pusieron a Hedwig y a Crookshanks en la rejilla portaequipajes, y volvieron a salir para despedirse de los padres de Ron. La señora Weasley besó a todos sus hijos, luego a Hermione y por último a Harry. Éste se sintió embarazado pero muy agradecido cuando ella le dio un abrazo de más.

 _\- Que mujer más cariñosa, definitivamente es como la madre con la que no pude criarme…-_ Pensó el azabache con una sonrisa.

\- Cuídate, Harry ¿Lo harás? - dijo separándose de él, con los ojos especialmente brillantes. Luego abrió su enorme bolso, dirigiéndose a los demás. - He preparado bocadillos para todos. Aquí los tenéis, Ron...no, no son de conserva de buey…Fred... ¿dónde está Fred? ¡Ah, estás ahí, cariño...! –

\- Harry. - le dijo en voz baja el señor Weasley - Ven aquí un momento. –

Harry supuso que, tal vez, el señor Weasley deseaba iluminarle un poco acerca del tema Sirius Black, pero él ya estaba más que enterado. Señaló una columna con la cabeza y Harry lo siguió hasta ella. Se pusieron detrás, dejando a los demás con la señora Weasley.

\- Tengo que decirte una cosa antes de que te vayas…-dijo el señor Weasley con voz tensa.

\- Si es sobre Sirius Black, descuide…-

\- ¿Lo-lo sabes? ¿Cómo has podido saberlo? –

\- Inevitablemente, oí la conversación que tuvo anoche con su esposa, lo siento…-

\- No quería que te enteraras de esa forma…- dijo el señor Weasley, nervioso.

\- Dadas las circunstancias, considero que ha sido la mejor forma…Así me he podido enterar y usted no ha faltado a su palabra con el ministro Fudge. – Dijo Harry con bastante tranquilidad.

\- Harry, debes de estar muy asustado...-

Harry se río levemente, poniendo una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. – ¿Yo? ¿Asustado? ¿Cómo iba a estar asustado? No se confunda, no pretendo hacerme el héroe ni nada de eso…pero, comparado con Voldemort, Black no será un problema, más teniendo en cuenta de que los dementores estarán merodeando por Hogwarts, más bien, voy a lamentarlo por él…-

El señor Weasley se estremeció al oír el nombre de Voldemort, pero no comentó nada.

\- Harry, sabía que estabas hecho...bueno, de una pasta más dura de lo que Fudge cree. Me alegra que no tengas miedo, pero...-

\- ¡Arthur! - gritó la señora Weasley, que ya hacía subir a los demás al tren. - ¡Arthur!, ¿qué haces? ¡Está a punto de irse! –

\- ¡Ya vamos, Molly! - dijo el señor Weasley, pero se volvió a Harry y siguió hablando, más bajo y más aprisa. - Escucha, quiero que me des tu palabra...-

\- ¿De qué seré un buen chico y me quedaré en el castillo? - preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- No exactamente. - respondió el señor Weasley, más serio que nunca. - Harry, prométeme que no irás en busca de Black. –

Se oyó un potente silbido y pasaron unos guardias cerrando todas las puertas del tren.

\- Prométeme, Harry. - dijo el señor Weasley hablando aún más aprisa. - Que ocurra lo que ocurra...-

\- ¿Para qué iba yo a malgastar mi tiempo persiguiendo a un pirado que busca matarme? – preguntó el azabache con impaciencia. – Déjelo señor Weasley, se me va el tren, hablaremos del tema en otra ocasión.

Y sin dar tiempo al señor Weasley de seguir hablando, Harry se subió en el tren de inmediato. Junto con sus amigos, se asomaron por la ventanilla y dijeron adiós con la mano a los padres de los Weasley hasta que el tren dobló una curva y se perdieron de vista.

\- Bueno chicos, yo me voy con Chloe y Luna, nos vemos en Hogwarts. - Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, antes de irse con sus amigas.

– Vamos, busquemos un compartimento, eh de hablar con ustedes…- les dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimento vacío, pero todos estaban llenos salvo uno que se encontraba justo al final. En éste sólo había un ocupante: un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y profundamente dormido.

Los tres se detuvieron ante la puerta, el expreso de Hogwarts estaba reservado para estudiantes y nunca habían visto a un adulto en él, salvo la bruja que llevaba el carrito de la comida.

El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada. Parecía enfermo y exhausto, aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris.

\- ¿Quién será? - susurró Ron en el momento en que se sentaban y cerraban la puerta, eligiendo los asientos más alejados de la ventana.

\- Es el profesor R. J. Lupin. - susurró Hermione de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

\- Lo pone en su maleta. - respondió Hermione señalando el portaequipaje que había encima del hombre dormido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja, atada con una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, "Profesor R. J. Lupin", aparecía en una de las esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas.

\- Me pregunto qué enseñará…- dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el pálido perfil del profesor Lupin.

\- Está claro. - susurró Hermione. - Sólo hay una vacante, ¿no es así? Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. -

\- Bueno, espero que no sea como los anteriores…-dijo Ron no muy convencido. - No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda. –

\- Yo en tu lugar no lo subestimaría por su apariencia, muchos caen en ese truco y acaban mal parados…- Dijo el azabache, observando al adormitado profesor. – Parece que está bien dormido, bien…creo que os lo puedo contar ahora…-

Harry explicó la conversación entre los padres de Ron y las advertencias que el señor Weasley acababa de hacerle. Cuando terminó, Ron parecía atónito y Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos.

\- ¿¡Sirius Black escapó para ir detrás de ti!? – Preguntó la castaña, alterada, mientras abrazaba al azabache. - ¡Ah, Harry, tendrás que tener muchísimo cuidado! No vayas en busca de problemas...-

\- ¡Hmph! Para que lo sepáis, el asunto de Black me trae sin cuidado. – Dijo Harry bufando.

\- De todos modos, no creo que seas tan loco como para ir tras un psicópata que busca matarte, ¿no? – preguntó Ron.

\- Hm…no…- Dijo Harry tranquilamente. – Sin embargo, si alguna vez viene a por mí y me encuentra…- decía mientras empuñaba la varita. – Le va a ir muy mal…- terminó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Hermione se irritó y le dio un golpe en la nuca. - ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso! ¿¡Eres tonto o que!? ¡Un asesino anda suelto, buscándote! ¿¡Y tú te lo tomas en broma!? – le regañó a su novio.

\- No me lo tomo en broma…- se quejó Harry. – Simplemente no lo veo como el mayor de los problemas…- Ahora pasó a un tono serio. – Hay algo peor que Black, y eso, son los dementores…-

\- ¿Dementores? – Preguntaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

\- Pues claro, ya sabéis, los malditos guardianes de Azkaban, el señor Weasley dijo que merodearían por Hogwarts, en busca de Sirius Black…- Dijo, en tono desanimado.

De algún lugar llegaba un leve silbido. Miraron por el compartimento.

\- Viene de tu baúl, Harry. - dijo Ron.

Harry se puso en pie y alcanzando el portaequipaje.

Un momento después, había sacado el chivatoscopio de bolsillo de su túnica. Daba vueltas muy aprisa sobre la palma de su mano, brillando muy intensamente.

\- ¿Eso es un chivatoscopio? - preguntó Hermione con interés, levantándose para verlo mejor.

\- Sí... Pero claro, es de los más baratos…- explicó Ron. - Se puso como loco cuando lo até a la pata de Errol para enviárselo a Harry. –

\- ¿No hacías nada malo en ese momento? - preguntó Hermione con perspicacia.

\- ¡No! Bueno...no debía utilizar a Errol. Ya sabes que no está preparado para viajes largos... Pero ¿de qué otra manera hubiera podido hacerle llegar a Harry el regalo? -

\- Hm…será mejor que lo meta en mi baúl…- Dijo Harry, no quería despertar al profesor Lupin.

El azabache encerró su chivatoscopio en su baúl, tras cubrirlo con un calcetín.

\- Podríamos llevarlo a que lo revisen en Hogsmeade. - dijo Ron. - Fred y George me han dicho que en Dervish y Banges, una tienda de instrumentos mágicos, venden cosas de este tipo. -

\- ¿Sabes más cosas de Hogsmeade? - dijo Hermione con entusiasmo. - He leído que es la única población enteramente no muggle de Gran Bretaña...-

\- Sí, eso creo. - respondió Ron de modo brusco. - Pero no es por eso por lo que quiero ir. ¡Sólo quiero entrar en Honeydukes! –

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Hermione.

\- ¡Es una tienda de golosinas! - respondió Ron, poniendo cara de felicidad. - Ahí tienen de todo...Diablillos de pimienta que te hacen echar humo por la boca... y grandes bolas de chocolate rellenas de mousse de fresa y nata de Cornualles, y plumas de azúcar que puedes chupar en clase y parecer que estás pensando lo que vas a escribir a continuación...-

\- Pero Hogsmeade es un lugar muy interesante. - presionó Hermione con impaciencia. - En Lugares históricos de la brujería se dice que la taberna fue el centro en que se gestó la revuelta de los duendes de 1612. Y la Casa de los Gritos se considera el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña...-

\- Y enormes bolas de helado que te levantan unos centímetros del suelo mientras les das lengüetazos. - continuó Ron, que no oía nada de lo que decía Hermione.

Hermione se volvió hacia Harry. - ¿No será estupendo salir del colegio para explorar Hogsmeade? -

Harry asintió riendo. – ¿Sabéis lo que realmente me apetece de Hogsmeade? –

Hermione y Ron lo vieron con sumo interés.

\- ¡Visitar las Tres escobas! ¡Si! ¡Ronda de la mejor cerveza de mantequilla! – gritó muy animado, entre risas.

\- ¡Eeeeh! – dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y chocando los cinco con Harry, mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos divertida.

Aprovechando las risas, Hermione enredaba las manos en la correa de la cesta en que iba Crookshanks.

\- ¡No dejes suelta esa cosa! - exclamó Ron.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Crookshanks saltó con ligereza de la cesta, se desperezó, bostezó y se subió de un brinco a las rodillas de Ron, el bulto de su bolsillo estaba temblando y él se quitó al gato de encima, dándole un empujón irritado.

\- ¡Apártate de aquí! – gruñó el pelirrojo, de mala gana.

\- ¡No, Ron! - exclamó Hermione con enfado.

Ron estaba a punto de responder cuando el profesor Lupin se movió, lo miraron con aprensión, pero él se limitó a volver la cabeza hacia el otro lado, con la boca todavía ligeramente abierta, y siguió durmiendo.

El expreso de Hogwarts seguía hacia el norte, sin detenerse. Y el paisaje que se veía por las ventanas se fue volviendo más agreste y oscuro mientras aumentaban las nubes. A través de la puerta del compartimento se veía pasar gente hacia uno y otro lado. Crookshanks se había instalado en un asiento vacío, con su cara aplastada vuelta hacia Ron, y tenía los ojos amarillentos fijos en su bolsillo superior. A la una en punto llegó la bruja regordeta que llevaba el carrito de la comida.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo? - preguntó Ron, incómodo, señalando al profesor Lupin con la cabeza. - Por su aspecto, creo que le vendría bien tomar algo…-

Hermione se aproximó cautelosamente al profesor Lupin. - Eeh... ¿profesor? Disculpe...¿profesor? –

El dormido no se inmutó.

\- No te preocupes, querida. - dijo la bruja, entregándole a Harry unos pasteles de caldero. - Si se despierta con hambre, estaré en la parte delantera, con el maquinista. –

\- Está dormido, ¿verdad? - dijo Ron en voz baja, cuando la bruja cerró la puerta del compartimento. - Quiero decir que...no está muerto, claro. –

\- Claro que no tonto, mira, respira…- susurró Hermione, cogiendo el pastel en forma de caldero que le alargaba Harry.

Media hora más tarde, el tren traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, el viento rugía, pero el profesor Lupin seguía durmiendo.

\- Debemos de estar llegando. - dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a través del reflejo del profesor Lupin por la ventanilla, ahora completamente negra. Acababa de decirlo cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad. - Estupendo. – dijo, levantándose y yendo con cuidado hacia el otro lado del profesor Lupin, para ver algo fuera del tren. - Me muero de hambre, tengo unas ganas de que empiece el banquete...-

\- No podemos haber llegado aún - dijo Hermione mirando el reloj.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos? –

El tren iba cada vez más despacio, a medida que el ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales. Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el pasillo, por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas.

El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad total.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - dijo detrás de Harry la voz de Ron.

Harry volvió a tientas a su asiento.

\- ¿Habremos tenido una avería? –

\- No sé...-

\- Se oyó el sonido que produce la mano frotando un cristal mojado, y Harry vio la silueta negra y borrosa de Ron, que limpiaba el cristal y miraba fuera.

\- Algo pasa ahí fuera…- dijo Ron, tembloroso. - Creo que está subiendo gente...-

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente y alguien cayó sobre las piernas de Harry, haciéndole daño.

\- ¡Perdona! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? ¡Ay! Lo siento...-

\- Hola, Neville. - dijo Harry, tanteando en la oscuridad, y tirando hacia arriba de la capa de Neville.

\- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede? –

\- ¡No tengo ni idea! Siéntate...- Dijo el azabache, quien comenzaba a perder los nervios.

Se oyó un bufido y un chillido de dolor, Neville había ido a sentarse sobre Crookshanks.

\- Voy a preguntarle al maquinista qué sucede…- Harry notó que pasaba por su lado, oyó abrirse de nuevo la puerta, y después un golpe y dos fuertes chillidos de dolor.

\- ¿Quién eres? -

\- ¿Quién eres? -

\- ¿Chloe? –

\- ¿Hermione? –

\- ¿Qué haces? –

\- Iba a comprar chuches, pero me eh perdido…-

\- Entra y siéntate...

\- ¡Aquí no! – gruñó Ron. - Estoy yo…–

\- ¡Ay! - exclamó Neville.

\- ¡Silencio! - dijo de repente una voz ronca, por fin se había despertado el profesor Lupin. Harry oyó que algo se movía en el rincón que él ocupaba, nadie dijo nada. Se oyó un chisporroteo y una luz parpadeante iluminó el compartimento. El profesor Lupin parecía tener en la mano un puñado de llamas que le iluminaban la cansada cara gris, pero sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos.

\- No os mováis…- dijo con la misma voz ronca, y se puso de pie, despacio, con el puñado de llamas enfrente de él, la puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin pudiera alcanzarla.

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo, era un dementor.

\- Maldita sea…maldita sea…- murmuraba Harry, mientras que lentamente, sacaba su varita.

Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire. El azabache comenzó a revivir los gritos que tanto lo atormentaban, apuntando su varita contra el dementor, pegó un grito. - ¡ESPECTO PATRONUM! –

Un Patronus incorpóreo salió de la varita de Harry, el dementor retrocedió y se fue, pero el joven mago perdió el conocimiento, escuchando gritos de desesperación resonando en su cabeza.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? –

Alguien le daba palmadas en la cara, era Hermione, quien tenía la cara colorada, parecía que había llorado.

\- ¿Qué? - Harry abrió los ojos.

Sobre él había algunas luces y el suelo temblaba...El expreso de Hogwarts se ponía en marcha y la luz había vuelto. Por lo visto había resbalado del asiento y caído al suelo. Hermione estaba arrodillada a su lado, y por encima de ella vio a Ron, abrazado por Chloe, a Neville y al profesor Lupin, mirándolo.

Al levantarse, el azabache pudo notar que estaba sudando, estaba pálido y respiraba bruscamente, una vez más, un dementor puso a prueba sus emociones.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Ron, asustado.

\- Si…no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me toca vérmelas con un maldito dementor…- resopló Harry, intentando recuperarse.

\- ¿¡Que!? – preguntaron a Harry al unísono.

\- Un día, en el Callejón Diagon me topé con uno, afortunadamente yo…- intentaba explicarse Harry, pero estaba bastante pálido.

\- Conoces el encantamiento Patronus…- Dijo el profesor Lupin, quien parecía bastante sorprendido. – Nunca me imaginé que un alumno de trece años supiera realizar magia tan avanzada. –

\- Hola profesor Lupin. – saludó Harry, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

Lupin, con una sonrisa, le entregó chocolate a Harry. – Si conoces a los dementores, estoy seguro de que esto te será de ayuda… –

\- Si, muchas gracias…- respondió azabache amablemente, recibiendo el chocolate.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer un Patronus, Harry? – preguntó el profesor Lupin con interés.

\- Durante las vacaciones, investigué sobre los dementores y encontré el hechizo Patronus como posible mecanismo de defensa contra ellos, por lo que busqué un libro para aprender a realizarlo. –

\- Pues debo decir que has hecho un progreso abrumador, esto se lo contaré al director, con suerte, Gryffindor comenzará el curso con cincuenta puntos de premio. – Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa.

El grupo sonrío al oír aquella declaración. Después de repartir chocolates para todos, el profesor Lupin salió del compartimento para ir a hablar con el maquinista.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry? - preguntó Hermione con preocupación, mirando a Harry.

\- Si, de verdad, estoy bien…-

\- Lo que hiciste fue alucinante, es cierto que te desmayaste, pero aquella cosa plateada que salió de tu varita ahuyentó al dementor. – Dijo Ron. – ¿Cómo dices que se llama? –

\- Encantamiento Patronus…- Dijo Harry. – aunque, aún no lo eh perfeccionado, lo que viste no era más que la forma incorpórea, si consigo aprender la forma corpórea, podré repeler no solo a uno, sino a mucho más dementores. – Dijo, con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras devoraba el chocolate.

\- Ha sido horrible. - dijo Neville, en voz más alta de lo normal. - ¿Notasteis el frío cuando entró? –

\- Yo tuve una sensación muy rara…- respondió Ron, moviendo los hombros con inquietud. - Como si no pudiera ya volver a sentirme contento...- entonces se dio cuenta de que Chloe aun lo estaba abrazando. – Sabes que ya puedes soltarme, ¿no? –

Chloe enrojeció y se separó de inmediato. – L-lo siento…-

Harry miró la escena con una sonrisa, antes de explicarles a sus amigos, lo que los dementores son capaces de hacer. Su preocupación no hizo más que aumentar, No hablaron apenas durante el resto del viaje.


	20. Ch39-40-Año III

Capítulo 39 – Dementores en tercero y un fatal recuerdo.

Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren, las lechuzas ululaban, los gatos maullaban y el sapo de Neville croaba debajo de su sombrero.

En el pequeño andén hacía un frío que pelaba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo.

\- ¡Por aquí los de primer curso! - gritaba una voz familiar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron y vieron la silueta gigante de Hagrid en el otro extremo del andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes, que estaban algo asustados, se adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional recorrido por el lago.

\- ¿¡Estáis bien los tres!? - gritó Hagrid, por encima de la multitud. Lo saludaron con la mano, pero no pudieron hablarle porque la multitud los empujaba a lo largo del andén.

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron al resto de los alumnos, salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde les aguardaban al menos cien diligencias.

El azabache y sus amigos ya se habían subido antes a los carros, y una vez más, pudo ver a los esqueléticos caballos, tirando de los carros.

En ese momento, llegó Luna, quien se unió a Chloe, mientras que, a lo lejos, se podía ver a Draco Malfoy, charlando con Ginny, en otro carro.

\- ¿Tú también los ves verdad? – le preguntó Luna a Harry.

El azabache abrió mucho los ojos. – ¿Los puedes ver? - preguntó sorprendido. - ¿Qué son exactamente? –

– Son Thestrals, la última vez que vi uno fue cuando visitaba las praderas con mi padre…- explicó Luna. - Se supone que tan solo aquellos que han visto la muerte son capaces de verlos. –

\- Ahora lo entiendo…- Dijo Harry, mirando perplejamente a los Thestrals que tiraban del carro. – Y dime, ¿cómo es que los puedes ver? ¿Viste morir a alguien? -

Luna asintió – A mi madre…era una bruja de extraordinario talento, a ella le gustaba experimentar. Un día, ella estaba experimentando un encantamiento, yo estaba en frente suyo, observándola, y de repente, el encantamiento fracasó y rebotó contra ella…- al recordar aquello, se puso un poco cabizbaja. – desde ese día, soy capaz de ver a los Thestrals…-

\- Lo siento…- susurró Harry.

\- No pasa nada, por lo menos, sigo teniendo a mi padre. – dijo Luna con su cara soñadora y afable.

En ese momento, alguien se aclaraba la garganta desde atrás, era Hermione. - ¿Que pasa aquí? – preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Estábamos hablando de los carros que van…solos…- Dijo Harry con bastante tranquilidad.

\- Hm…ya, bueno, será mejor que subamos de una vez, ¿no os parece? – dijo Hermione, en tono molesto.

Harry puso su cara de pensador. – ¿No estarás…con celitos? – preguntó con picardía.

Hermione se puso roja. – ¡No, claro que no! ¿¡Cómo crees!? Pero me gustaría que fueras más honesto conmigo Harry…-

\- Está bien, sube y te lo explico…- Dijo el azabache, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras iban de camino a Hogwarts, Harry le contó a Hermione que tanto el cómo Luna son capaces de ver a los Thestrals, los caballos esqueléticos y alados que son, los que realmente tiran de los carros.

\- Pero entonces, ¿porque los demás no podemos verlos? – preguntó la castaña algo asustada.

\- Solo pueden verlos aquellos que han visto morir a alguien…tanto Luna como yo, hemos visto morir a nuestras madres…- Dijo el azabache cabizbajo, mientras miraba como Chloe y Luna estaba al otro lado, charlando entre ella.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, quedándose pensativa, y tras unos minutos de asimilar la situación, lo abrazó. - Oh Harry, lo siento mucho, no lo sabía…-

\- No te preocupes…- Dijo el azabache, antes de fruncir el entrecejo. – Ahora espero que no desconfíes en mí, tu sabes bien que te quiero. -

La castaña parecía un poco avergonzada. – Lo siento…-

\- Pero es normal sentir celos, recuerda como estaba yo cuando estabas embobada de Lock…- De repente, Harry se calló, no quería pronunciar el nombre del presumido, ahora sin memoria.

\- Harry…- Dijo Hermione, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su novio, ya estaba cansada de insistirle que lo que sentía por Lockhart no era más que un capricho, que acabó en un odio profundo hacia el fanfarrón.

Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente hacia las suntuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados, Harry vio a otros dos dementores encapuchados y descomunales, que montaban guardia a cada lado.

\- Os prevengo malditos…un movimiento en falso y…- murmuraba Harry, volviendo a sentirse rígido y pálido, con la varita en la mano. - _Al final, creo que el encantamiento Patronus me acabará siendo de más ayuda de lo que yo mismo esperaba…_ \- pensó, con dificultad.

Apunto a ambos dementores, hasta que atravesaron la verja. El carruaje cogió velocidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo, Hermione se asomaba por la ventanilla para ver acercarse las pequeñas torres. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo, Harry y sus amigos bajaron.

Una vez en el suelo, el azabache oyó la voz burlona de una chica.

\- ¿Te has desmayado, Potter? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Longbottom? ¿Realmente te moriste de miedo? –

Era Pansy Parkinson, ella solía llevarse bien con Malfoy, pero durante el último año se distanciaron, más después de descubrir su amistad con Ginny.

Después de una discusión, más graciosa que seria, con Draco, los "gorilas", Crabbe y Goyle, habían pasado a ser los guardaespaldas de la chica, quien tenía una rivalidad y muy mala relación con Hermione.

\- ¡Lárgate de aquí, Parkinson! – gruñó Hermione entre dientes.

\- Apuesto a que corriste a los brazos de tu querido Potter llorando, ¿también te asustó el viejo dementor, Granger? – preguntó Pansy en tono dramático, mientras que los gorilas se partían de risa.

Hermione tenía ganas de hechizar a Pansy, pero en eso, llegó el profesor Lupin, quien acababa de bajarse de la diligencia que iba detrás de la de ellos.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó con voz amable el profesor Lupin.

\- Oh, no, profesor...- Dijo la chica de Slytherin, con voz entrecortada.

Tras dirigirle una desagradable mirada a Hermione, está se metió en el castillo, seguida por Crabbe y Goyle.

\- _Vaya tela…bueno, supongo que siempre tiene que haber alguien en Hogwarts dispuesto a fastidiar, primero fue Malfoy, y ahora esa…-_ bufó Harry mentalmente.

Ron les indicó a Harry y Hermione que se dieran prisa, los tres se unieron a la multitud apiñada en la parte superior. A través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores.

A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a la multitud, pero apenas vislumbró el techo encantado, que aquella noche estaba negro y nublado, cuando lo llamó una voz.

\- ¡Potter, Granger, quiero hablar con vosotros! –

Harry y Hermione dieron media vuelta, sorprendidos. La profesora McGonagall, que daba clase de Transformaciones y era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. los llamaba por encima de las cabezas de la multitud.

Tenía una expresión severa y un moño en la nuca, sus penetrantes ojos se enmarcaban en unas gafas cuadradas. Harry y Hermione se abrieron camino hasta ella con cierta dificultad.

Había algo en la profesora McGonagall que solía hacer que tanto Harry como Hermione, sintieran que habían hecho algo malo.

\- No tenéis que poner esa cara de asustados, sólo quiero hablar con vosotros en mi despacho. - les dijo con calma. - Ve con los demás, Weasley. –

Ron se les quedó mirando mientras la profesora McGonagall se alejaba con Harry y Hermione de la bulliciosa multitud. La acompañaron a través del vestíbulo, subieron la escalera de mármol y recorrieron un pasillo. Ya en el despacho, una pequeña habitación que tenía una chimenea en la que ardía un fuego abundante y acogedor, hizo una señal a Harry y a Hermione para que se sentaran. También ella se sentó, detrás del escritorio.

\- El profesor Lupin ha enviado una lechuza comunicando que te sentiste indispuesto en el tren, Potter. – comentó la profesora McGonagall, con severidad y preocupación.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, se oyó llamar suavemente a la puerta. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, entró con paso raudo, Harry se puso colorado, ya resultaba bastante embarazoso haberse desmayado o lo que le hubiera pasado, para que encima armaran aquel lío.

\- Estoy bien, no necesito nada...- Dijo el azabache rodando los ojos.

\- Ah, eres tú. - dijo la señora Pomfrey, sin escuchar lo que decían e inclinándose para mirarlo de cerca. - Supongo que has estado otra vez metiéndote en algo peligroso. -

\- Ha sido un dementor, Poppy. - dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Cambiaron una mirada sombría y la señora Pomfrey chascó la lengua con reprobación.

\- Poner dementores en un colegio…- murmuró echando para atrás la silla de Harry y apoyando una mano en su frente. - No será el primero que se desmaya, sí, está empapado en sudor. – ahora empezó a tomarle el pulso. - Son seres terribles, y el efecto que tienen en la gente que ya de por sí es delicada...-

Al oír eso, Hermione se tensó, pues se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir, con Harry a su lado.

\- ¿¡Que dijo!? – gritó Harry, a quien se le subió la sangre a la cabeza. - ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE!? ¡YO NO SOY DELICADO! – rugió, muy ofendido y levantándose de golpe. Pasó de estar un poco pálido, a estar enfadado y rojo en un instante, Hermione tuvo que calmarlo.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Cálmate, todos sabemos que no eres delicado, eres duro, el tipo más duro que conozco y lo sabes! – Decía muy deprisa Hermione, ella conocía de sobra el carácter orgulloso de su novio, y sabía cómo calmarlo en momentos así, más o menos.

\- Está bien Poppy, parece que no es necesario que sigas, Potter se encuentra…perfectamente. – Dijo la profesora McGonagall, parpadeando los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo.

La señora Pomfrey, quien se había asustado un poco por la reacción del azabache, dejó de tomarle el pulso, después de ver que todo estaba en orden.

\- Bueno, a menos tendría que tomar chocolate…- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

\- Ya he tomado un poco…- Dijo el azabache entre dientes, aún molesto. - El profesor Lupin me lo dio, de hecho, repartió chocolate para todos…–

\- ¿Sí? - dijo con aprobación la señora Pomfrey. - ¡Así que por fin tenemos un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que conoce los remedios! –

\- ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Potter? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

\- Sí…- dijo Harry, a punto de estallar otra vez.

\- Muy bien, haz el favor de esperar fuera mientras hablo un momento con la señorita Granger sobre su horario. Luego podremos bajar al banquete todos juntos. – le indicó McGonagall.

Harry asintió molesto, y salió del despacho pisando fuerte. - ¡Hmph! Que soy delicado…¡Delicado dicen! ¡bah! – hizo su rabieta, mientras salía. Cerró la puerta intentando que no fuera un portazo, pues ganas no le faltaba. Hermione y la profesora McGonagall rodaron los ojos, resoplando.

La señora Pomfrey también salió, y se marchó hacia la enfermería murmurando algo para sí.

\- _Delicado…me han dicho que soy delicado… ¡YO! ¡Harry James Potter! ¿¡Soy delicado!? ¡No! ¡Esto sí que no lo tolero! ¡Nadie me dice a mí que soy delicado!_ – gritaba desde su brillante y orgulloso cerebro, apretando los dientes y dispuesto a hechizar al primero que se le ocurra reírse de él.

Una cosa era que le insultaran con insultos comunes, y otra, que lo ofendieran con palabras que lo tachaba de débil, eso sí que no lo toleraba, le sacaba de sus casillas, pues era un insulto contra su orgullo.

Unos minutos después, salió Hermione, radiante de felicidad, seguida por la profesora McGonagall, y los tres bajaron las escaleras de mármol, hacia el Gran Comedor. Estaba lleno de capirotes negros, las cuatro mesas largas estaban llenas de estudiantes. Sus caras brillaban a la luz de miles de velas, el profesor Flitwick, que era un brujo bajito y con el pelo blanco, salió con un viejo sombrero y un taburete de tres patas.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Nos hemos perdido la selección! - dijo Hermione en voz baja, Harry se encogió de hombros, no estaba de humor.

Él y Hermione se sentaron al lado de Ron, que les había guardado los asientos.

\- ¿De qué iba la cosa? - Le preguntó a Harry, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el azabache decidió esperar a después del banquete.

El director se puso en pie para hablar.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba. - ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete os deje aturdidos. – Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó. - Como todos sabéis después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. –

Harry se puso serio, y después de lo sucedido en el tren, sentía un profundo desprecio hacia los dementores, le habían hecho quedar en ridículo.

\- Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio. - continuó Dumbledore. – Por tanto, tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí, nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles…- añadió como quien no quiere la cosa, Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. - No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, os advierto a todos y cada uno de vosotros, que no debéis darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores. –

Percy, que se sentaba a unos asientos de distancia de Harry, volvió a sacar pecho y miró a su alrededor orgullosamente. Dumbledore hizo otra pausa, recorrió la sala con una mirada muy seria y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada.

\- Por hablar de algo más alegre, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –

Hubo algún aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo, sólo los que habían estado con él en el tren aplaudieron con ganas, Harry entre ellos. El profesor Lupin parecía un adán en medio de los demás profesores, que iban vestidos con sus mejores togas.

\- ¡Mira a Snape! - le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído.

El profesor Snape miraba al profesor Lupin desde el otro lado de la mesa de los profesores. Era sabido que Snape anhelaba aquel puesto, pero incluso a Harry le asombraba la expresión que tenía en aquel momento, crispando su rostro delgado y cetrino.

Era más que enfado, era odio. Harry conocía muy bien aquella expresión, era la que Snape solía adoptar cada vez que lo veía a él en su primer año, actualmente, la relación entre ambos era bastante respetuosa.

\- _Hacia tiempo que no veía al profesor Snape tan enfadado_ …- Pensó el azabache, ahora un poco más calmado.

\- En cuanto al otro último nombramiento…- prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se apagó el tibio aplauso para el profesor Lupin. - siento deciros que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que nuestro Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques. –

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron atónitos, luego se unieron al aplauso, que fue especialmente caluroso en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se inclinó para ver a Hagrid, que estaba rojo como un tomate y se miraba las enormes manos, con la amplia sonrisa oculta por la barba negra.

\- ¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado! - dijo Ron, dando un puñetazo en la mesa. - ¿Qué otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos a compra un libro que muerde? –

Harry por fin sonrío, estaba muy feliz por su gran amigo, ahora ocupaba un cargo a su altura, después de todo, Hagrid era todo un especialista en criaturas mágicas. El azabache y sus amigos fueron los últimos en dejar de aplaudir, cuando el profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar, pudieron ver que Hagrid se secaba los ojos con el mantel.

\- Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante. - dijo Dumbledore. - ¡Que comience, el banquete! –

Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida. Harry, que de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz, se sirvió de todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y empezó a comer, fue un banquete delicioso. El Gran Comedor se llenó de conversaciones, de risas y del tintineo de los cuchillos y tenedores.

\- Harry, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ginny. - Me dijeron que te habías desmaya…-

\- ¡Ginny! – Le llamó la atención Hermione con algo de desesperación, indicándole con señales de que recordar aquello hacía enfadar a Harry. La pelirroja, un poco confusa, asintió y decidió no preguntarle nada más.

\- Pero tampoco es que para que te enfades amigo. – Le dijo Ron al azabache.

\- Lo sé, pero no me gusta nada que me tachen de débil…¡Hmph! Delicado…pfff – bufó Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Harry! Déjalo ya por favor…- le pidió Hermione en tono severo.

A Ron, de mientras, se le dio por ser atento con Chloe, ofreciéndole unas piezas de pollo. Ella se puso roja.

\- Oye Ginny, ¿tú sabes que le ve Chloe a Ron? – Le preguntó Harry a Ginny entre susurros, ahora más animado.

Ginny se encogió de hombros. – Creo que ambos tienen buen apetito, Chloe también come mucho, si la vieras a la hora del desayuno…a pesar de eso, está en forma. – Dijo, con tono de admiración.

\- Draco me dijo que ella quería ser golpeadora para cuando se retiren Fred y George…- comentó Harry.

Ginny asintió. - Si, ya lo sé, de hecho, a mí me gustaría ser cazadora. –

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Pues claro, ¿acaso piensas que no tengo madera para eso? – preguntó la pelirroja, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- No, yo no dije nada de eso, pero ni una vez te eh visto jugar al Quidditch. – Dijo Harry.

\- Bueno, en el verano del año pasado…yo estaba nerviosa y…- susurraba Ginny, recordando lo tímida que se mostró en las vacaciones de verano del año pasado.

\- De acuerdo, lo entiendo. – Dijo el azabache en tono afable.

Finalmente, cuando los últimos bocados de tarta de calabaza desaparecieron de las bandejas doradas, Dumbledore anunció que era hora de que todos se fueran a dormir. Harry y sus amigos se acercaron a Hagrid para felicitarle por su nuevo trabajo.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, Hagrid! - gritó Hermione muy alegre, cuando llegaron a la mesa de los profesores.

\- ¡Todo ha sido gracias a vosotros tres! - dijo Hagrid mientras los miraba, secando su cara brillante en la servilleta. - No puedo creerlo...Un gran tipo, Dumbledore...Vino derecho a mi cabaña después de que el profesor Kettleburn dijera que ya no podía más, es lo que siempre había querido. –

Embargado de emoción, ocultó la cara en la servilleta y la profesora McGonagall les hizo irse. Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron con los demás estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor que subían en tropel la escalera de mármol y, ya muy cansados, siguieron por más corredores y subieron más escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la entrada secreta de la torre de Gryffindor.

Los interrogó un retrato grande de señora gorda, vestida de rosa. - ¿Contraseña? -

\- ¡Dejadme pasar! ¡Dejadme pasar! - gritaba Percy, desde detrás de la multitud. - ¡La última contraseña es "Fortuna Maior"! –

\- ¡Oh, no! - dijo con tristeza Neville Longbottom. Siempre tenía problemas para recordar las contraseñas.

\- Neville…- suspiraron todos.

Después de cruzar el retrato y recorrer la sala común, chicos y chicas se separaron hacia las respectivas escaleras, no sin que antes Harry y Hermione se despidieron con un tierno beso.

Aquella noche no pudieron ir a ver a Fred y George a su tienda, ya que los gemelos se fueron directamente a dormir, tuvieron un día muy agitado por culpa de los dementores.

El azabache subió la escalera de caracol sin otro pensamiento que la alegría de estar de vuelta en Hogwarts. Llegaron al conocido dormitorio de forma circular, con sus cinco camas con dosel, Harry volvía a sentirse como en casa.

Sin embargo, a la hora de profundizar en sus sueños, unos terribles recuerdos invadieron la mente del azabache. La trágica noche en la que sus padres sacrificaron su vida por la suya, enturbiaba una vez más, su apaciguada mente.

 _Harry podía ver, que él se encontraba acostado en una cama, pero no era la misma que la del dormitorio de los chicos. Miró a su alrededor, él estaba metido en una cuna._

 _\- Que raro…¿que estoy haciendo aquí? – se preguntaba Harry. En ese momento, escuchó unas voces, que procedían de la puerta._

 _\- Oh no…no es posible…¡es él! – decía una voz que Harry reconocía perfectamente. - ¡NOS A ENCONTRADO! ¡JAMES! ¡NOS A ENCONTRADO! –_

 _\- ¿¡QUE!? – gritó la voz de un hombre, parecía bien alarmado. - ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lily! ¡Sube arriba y cuida de Harry! ¡Yo lo detendré! –_

 _\- ¡No lo hagas James! – gritó la voz de Lily. – El…te matará…- decía, con la voz temblorosa._

 _\- Pase lo que pase, no salgas…- dijo James con decisión. – Ahora sube arriba, ¡Corre! –_

 _Se escuchó el sonido de alguien subiendo por unas escaleras a toda prisa. La puerta de la habitación donde estaba Harry se abrió de golpe, alguien encendió la luz y cerró la puerta, poniendo el pistón._

 _\- Ma…mamá…- susurró Harry lentamente, con la voz en tono débil._

 _Allí estaba ella, la joven Lily Potter, quien estaba respirando fuerte y rápidamente. En ese momento, se oyeron unas voces que venía de abajo._

 _\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – dijo la voz de su padre, James, fríamente._

 _Se escuchó una risa macabra, que venía de otro individuo. – James Potter...eh oído hablar mucho de ti, y de tus amiguitos…– dijo la voz de Voldemort, Harry la reconocía perfectamente, ya la había escuchado en primero. – Eh venido hasta aquí para encargarme de un pequeño problema, el cual no puedo dejar que se desarrolle, no, no les conviene en absoluto, a mis planes…-_

 _\- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE HACERQUES A MI HIJO! – gritó James, enfurecido. - ¡ANTES MUERTO QUE DEJARTE SEGUIR! –_

 _\- No James…- dijo Lily con la voz débil, empezó a llorar, se abrazaba a ella misma con los brazos._

 _\- Ah…el coraje, algo muy distinguido entre los Gryffindors, si…aún lo recuerdo, así solían ser, tan valientes, y tan necios…- dijo Voldemort en tono burlón. – Esperaba hacer esto rápidamente, como sabrás, yo soy una persona muy ocupada. –_

 _\- ¡TU NO ERES UNA PERSONA! ¡ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO! – gritó James. - ¡VETE! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡O ESTARÁS MUERTO! -_

 _Voldemort se río plácidamente. – Hmph…Si, ya me hablaron de lo idiota que eres…en ese caso, complaceré tu petición…- dijo Voldemort a James con frialdad. - ¡Avada Kedavra! – se escuchó el sonido de un poderoso hechizo._

 _\- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – gritó James, usando el encantamiento desarmador._

 _\- ¡Papá! – gritó Harry, aunque dudaba que alguien, a parte de él, lo oyera._

 _Los dos hechizos sonaban a colisión, parecía que James hacía todo lo posible por resistir, pero el señor tenebroso era demasiado poderoso como para que el patriarca de la familia Potter, pudiera hacerle frente._

 _Se escuchó como si una varita saliera volando. El Avada Kedavra impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de James, haciéndolo abandonar la vida._

 _\- No…no…¡NO! – gritaba Harry._

 _\- Oh no…James…James…- sollozaba Lily. Con algo de lentitud al principio, se levantó del suelo, cogió al bebé Harry y lo abrazó. – Escúchame Harry, tu, no vas a morir…- decía entre sollozos. – Papá te quiere…mamá te quiere…y nunca, nunca te dejaremos de querer…Eres mi vida, nuestra vida…y queremos que tú vivas Harry, tu…vas a vivir…- dijo, con decisión._

 _\- Mamá…- A Harry se le encogía el corazón, tenía ganas de llorar en el pecho de su madre._

 _Un inquietante ruido es oía tras la puerta, el mago oscuro más poderoso entró en la casa, y empezó a subir por las escaleras, con lentitud._

 _Tras destruir la puerta, Voldemort entró en la última habitación de la planta superior de la casa. Allí, vio a Lily, abrazando protectoramente al bebé Harry._

 _\- No…no por favor…no lo hagas…- decía Lily, con voz débil y entre lágrimas._

 _\- Vamos, vamos muchacha, no hagas esto más difícil, le prometí a alguien que no te mataría, pero…- Dijo la fría voz de Voldemort. - Si te vas a interponer en mi camino, no me dejarás elección. –_

 _\- A Harry no…a Harry no por favor…- sollozaba Lily, mientras que el Harry del presente sentía una punzada en su corazón. – Si quieres…má-mátame a mi…a mi…pero no a él…te lo…suplico…-_

 _\- ¡NI TE ATREVAS! - rugió Harry con furia._

 _\- Tengo que hacerlo…debo acabar con él…- dijo Voldemort, pasando ahora a un tono más fuerte. – Te lo voy a decir una vez más, o te apartas, o mueres ahora mismo…-_

 _\- No…por favor no…- sollozó una vez más Lily, suplicando por la vida de Harry._

 _\- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – gritó el azabache, pero inútilmente._

 _Voldemort perdió la paciencia. - ¡Apártate de una vez estúpida sangre sucia! – gruñó molesto. - ¡Esto no te concierne! ¡Esto es entre el chico y yo! –_

 _\- ¡No! ¡No lo haré! – chilló Lily._

 _A Harry le latía el corazón cada vez más rápido, quería salvarla, quería pelear contra Voldemort, eh incluso morir en el intento, pero no podía, no quería dejar morir a su madre, pero ya estaba hecho. Aunque quisiera poder hacer algo, no iba a poder…_

 _\- ¡TU LO QUISISTE! – gritó Voldemort, parecía el diablo, apuntó con su varita a Lily. - ¡TE DÍ UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA VIVIR, PERO NO LO QUISITE! ¡AHORA TE MANDARÉ AL INFIERNO! –_

 _\- No…no…Detente…¡Detente! – gritaba Harry._

 _Lily dejó a Harry en su cuna rápidamente, y antes de girarse para ver de frente a Voldemort, entre lágrimas, le dijo sus últimas palabras a su pequeño hijo. – Te quiero…Harry…-_

 _Tras oír aquellas palabras, en tono de despedida, Harry quedó completamente destrozado, no por las palabras, si no por lo que iba a suceder a continuación._

 _\- No lo hagas…- sollozaba Harry. - ¡NO LO HAGAAAAS!_

 _\- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – la luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort, y se escuchó el chillido de dolor por parte de Lily._

 _\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – se escuchó el gritó de Harry._

Sentía sudores por todas partes, el cuerpo le temblaba, sus manos parecían moverse solas, estaba asustado, nervioso, triste, impotente, frustrado y rabioso. Su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, pero al final, solo acabó despertando bruscamente.

\- ¡Madre! – gritó Harry, levantándose de golpe, entre respiraciones fuertes.

Miró detenidamente a su alrededor, de un lado para otro, estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos, el sonido de los escandaloso ronquidos de Ron era inconfundible. Tras ver que había vuelto al presente, a la realidad, Harry volvió a acostarse, pero ahora, estaba sollozando en su cama.

\- Mamá…papá…- susurraba débilmente, mientras las lágrimas mojaban su almohada.

Capítulo 40 – ¡A clase, majos!

En su vida, el azabache había pasado una noche tan fría y oscura como la anterior. Las voces de su madre, dando su vida por Harry, y la de Voldemort, terminando con ella, a penas lo dejaron dormir.

\- _Te odio…te odio…-_ decía Harry mentalmente, así se sentía cada vez que veía o escuchaba a Voldemort.

Tan solo levantarse, meditó durante unos minutos en su cama, utilizando la Oclumancia para mantener sus emociones a raya. Esa mañana le fue bastante difícil, pero logró hacerlo, logró darse cuenta de que aquel fatal recuerdo, formaba parte de su pasado, y de que en el pasado debía quedarse, por mucho que no le gustara.

Después de cambiarse y de lavarse la cara, bajó por las escaleras, para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban esperándole.

Cuando Harry, su novia y su colega entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, lo primero que vieron fue a Pansy Parkinson, que entretenía a un grupo de gente de Slytherin con una historia muy divertida, mientras que Malfoy estaba a otro lado con un nuevo grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin, que no se parecían en nada al resto de idiotas.

Al pasar por su lado, Parkinson hizo una parodia de desmayo, coreado por una carcajada general.

\- No…le hagas…caso…- Le decía Hermione entre dientes, parecía tener ganas de darle una patada a Pansy. - Tú, ni el menor caso…no merece la pena...-

\- ¡Eh, Potter! - gritó Pansy Parkinson. - ¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los dementores, Potter! ¡Uuuuuuuuuh! –

Harry gruñó, mientras que Hermione le fulminaba con furia. Los tres se sentaron, con el azabache bufando molesto.

\- Los nuevos horarios de tercero. - anunció George, pasándolos. - ¿Qué te ocurre, Harry? –

\- _Pasé mala noche…-_ pensó primero antes de responder - No es Parkinson la única que se está mofando de mi desmayo, sino medio colegio…- Dijo con el rostro sombrío el azabache. – Te lo aseguro George, tengo unas ganas horrorosas de…-

\- ¡Ni de broma! – gritó Hermione de inmediato, imaginándose muchas cosas. – ¡Tu cálmate, no les hagas caso, y punto! –

\- Yo tampoco estaba muy contento…- reconoció George. - Son horribles esos dementores...-

\- Se le hiela a uno la sangre, ¿verdad? - dijo Fred.

\- ¡Tch! Pero no os desmayasteis, ¿a qué no? - dijo Harry cabizbajo y molesto.

\- No le des más vueltas, Harry. - dijo George. - Mi padre tuvo que ir una vez a Azkaban, ¿verdad, Ron?, y dijo que era el lugar más horrible en que había estado. Regresó débil y tembloroso...Los dementores absorben la alegría del lugar en que están, la mayoría de los presos se vuelven locos allí…-

\- Será mejor que te animes socio, el primer partido de la temporada de Quidditch es Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿os acordáis? – dijo Fred.

A Harry le brillaron los ojos de repente. – ¡Si! ¡Les enseñaremos a esas serpientes quienes son sus superiores! – gritó, ahora más animado, el Quidditch siempre le levantaba la moral. Los Gryffindors lo aplaudieron, mientras que los de Slytherin lo miraron de mala manera.

Hermione rodó los ojos divertida, mientras se aprendía su nuevo horario. - Bien, hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas. - dijo alegremente.

\- Hermione…- dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando detrás de ella. - Se han confundido con tu horario. Mira, te han apuntado para unas diez asignaturas al día. No hay tiempo suficiente. –

\- Ya me las apañaré, lo he concertado todo con la profesora McGonagall. – dijo Hermione.

\- Pero mira…- dijo Ron riendo. - ¿Ves la mañana de hoy? A las nueve Adivinación y Estudios Muggles y...- Ron se acercó más al horario, sin podérselo creer. - ¡Mira! Aritmancia, todo a las nueve, sé que eres muy buena estudiante, Hermione, pero no hay nadie capaz de tanto. ¿Cómo vas a estar en tres clases a la vez? –

\- No seas tonto. - dijo la castaña bruscamente. - Por supuesto que no voy a estar en tres clases a la vez. -

\- Bueno, entonces...-

\- Pásame la mermelada. - le pidió Hermione.

\- Pero...-

Harry decidió poner paz. – Tranquilo Ronald, si Hermione dice que todo irá bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? Ya deja de preocuparte, es su horario, son sus asignaturas y, por tanto, su problema. – dijo tajante.

Ron no tuvo más remedio que admitir que, Harry tenía su punto. – Bueno, tú al final no escogiste Adivinación Harry, es una pena…-

\- Lo siento mucho Ron, pero la decisión ya está tomada, no pasa nada, nos seguiremos viendo en Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas y las clases de siempre. – Dijo animado el azabache.

En ese momento entró Hagrid en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba puesto su abrigo largo de ratina y de una de sus enormes manos colgaba un turón muerto, que se balanceaba.

\- ¿Va todo bien? - dijo con entusiasmo, deteniéndose camino de la mesa de los profesores. -¡Estáis en mi primera clase! ¡Inmediatamente después del almuerzo! Me he levantado a las cinco para prepararlo todo. Espero que esté bien...Yo, profesor...francamente...-

Les dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, balanceando el turón.

\- Me pregunto qué habrá preparado. - dijo Ron con curiosidad.

El Gran Comedor se vaciaba a medida que la gente se marchaba a la primera clase. Ron comprobó el horario.

\- Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento Hermione, nos vemos luego Harry. – dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry asintió, mirando cómo se iba el pelirrojo.

\- Bueno, ¿Nos vemos en Aritmancia? – le preguntó el azabache a su novia.

\- Si, te veré allí…- Dijo la castaña, dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de irse con Ron y los demás a Adivinación.

\- _Hm…apuesto a que se cansará de esa asignatura este mismo año…-_ Pensó el azabache divertido.

A Diferencia de su novia, Harry había escogido tres de las cinco asignaturas optativas. La única clase en la que coincidiría con Ron, era Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, mientras que a Hermione la vería en todas sus clases, ya que ella fue tan exagerada de escoger todas las optativas.

\- _Me preocupa, pero es mejor así, que se dé cuenta de que es demasiado para ella por sus propios medios…-_ Pensó Harry.

Harry sabía que Hermione estaba acudiendo de alguna forma a todas las clases, pero a diferencia de Ron, él no le iba a insistir en pedirle que explicara el método, ya que era inútil. ¡Cada vez que se lo preguntaba, ella cambiaba de tema!

El azabache acudió a su primera clase de Aritmancia. Al poco rato de que todos se sentaran en sus mesas, Hermione entró en la clase, con cara de pocos amigos.

\- _Bueno, me parece que, si hubiera apostado, acabaría este año con un buen saco de ranas de chocolate como premio._ – Pensó Harry con diversión, mientras observaba a su novia sentándose a su lado, suspirando irritada.

\- Hola…- susurró Hermione.

\- ¿Un día duro? – le preguntó de un susurro el azabache.

La castaña asintió, suspirando.

Aritmancia era más o menos como Harry se imaginaba, pero uno no se dedica a las operaciones matemáticas comunes del mundo de los muggles, pues en esta disciplina, el mago aprende las propiedades mágicas de los números, al final se dio cuenta, de que algo de adivinación si tenía.

 _\- Es difícil, pero aprender esta disciplina me será tan útil como las runas antiguas, ambos conocimientos me ayudarán a entender mejor el mundo de la magia…_ \- Pensó el azabache, mientras escuchaba a su profesora.

La Aritmancia, significa "Adivinación del número" literalmente. Septima Vector, era su profesora en esta difícil disciplina. Una mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros, de larga melena y mirada severa, levaba ropas de color rojo y un sombrero puntiagudo. Es tan estricta como la profesora McGonagall, y al igual que ella, también le gusta dejar montañas de deberes, tremendamente complicados.

\- _Nos toca hacer siete redacciones, y son bien chungas… ¡SI!_ – gritó mentalmente el azabache, con ganas de empezar a hacer deberes de Aritmancia y llegar a ser un buen Aritmántico, tenía pinta de ser un verdadero reto, más que los duelos.

Tras acabar la clase, tocaba dirigirse a la clase de Transformaciones, allí ya estaba Ron, quien frunció el entrecejo cuando vio a Hermione al lado de Harry.

\- Pero como…-

\- Ronald, ¿que hemos hablando? – preguntó el azabache en tono severo.

\- Vale…- bufó Ron. – Pero ojalá a final de año nos lo expliques Hermione. -

Hermione asintió, con tal de no oír más a Ron dándole la lata.

Harry y sus amigos se sentaron al final del aula. El azabache no pudo evitar sentirse ser el centro de atención, el resto de la clase no dejaba de dirigirle miradas furtivas, como si estuviera a punto de caerse muerto.

\- _Pero…¿qué está pasando aquí?_ – Se preguntaba frunciendo el entrecejo. – Oigan, ¿porque están todos poniéndome esas caras tan largas? – Preguntó Harry a sus amigos.

\- Verás Harry…- empezó a hablar Ron. – Lo que pasa es que…-

Pero antes de que se explicara, la profesora pidió atención. La profesora McGonagall empezó a hablar de los animagos, Harry ya los conocía de sobra, pues tenía a una en frente suyo.

Tan solo el azabache prestó atención emocionado, cuando ella se transformó ante los ojos de todos en una gata atigrada con marcas de gafas alrededor de los ojos, fue el único que aplaudió.

\- ¡Bravo! – exclamó Harry, aplaudiendo alegremente. - ¡Eso fue impresionante profesora! -

\- ¿Qué os pasa hoy? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall, recuperando la normalidad con un pequeño estallido y mirándolos. - No es que tenga importancia, pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no consigue arrancar un aplauso de la clase, tan solo Potter me ha aplaudido…- dijo, un poco decepcionada.

\- Eso me gustaría saber profesora, llegaron a clase muy desanimados está mañana…- Dijo el azabache, fulminándolos a todos con la mirada, esperando una explicación.

Todos se volvieron hacia Harry, pero nadie dijo nada. Hermione levantó la mano.

\- Por favor profesora…Acabamos de salir de nuestra primera clase de Adivinación y...hemos estado leyendo las hojas de té y…- decía Hermione desanimada.

\- ¡Ah, claro! - exclamó la profesora McGonagall, frunciendo el entrecejo de repente. - No tiene que decir nada más, señorita Granger. Decidme, ¿quién de vosotros morirá este año? –

Todos la miraron fijamente, hasta que Ron habló.

\- Harry. – respondió el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Ya veo…- dijo la profesora McGonagall, clavando en Harry sus ojos brillantes y redondos como canicas. - Pues tendrías que saber, Weasley, que Sybill Trelawney, desde que llegó a este colegio, predice la muerte de un alumno cada año, ninguno ha muerto todavía. Ver augurios de muerte es su forma favorita de dar la bienvenida a una nueva promoción de alumnos, si no fuera porque nunca hablo mal de mis colegas...-

\- Si, por eso mismo no escogí Adivinación…- bufó Harry. - No estoy para augurios ni chorradas de esas, sencillamente no es lo mío. -

La profesora McGonagall le asintió a Harry con aprobación. - La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. No os ocultaré que la adivinación me hace perder la paciencia. Los verdaderos videntes son muy escasos, y la profesora Trelawney...-

Harry asintió. - No es muy fiable, ¿verdad? – supuso el azabache.

\- No, rara vez acierta. – reconoció la profesora McGonagall, tosiendo nerviosa. - A mí me parece que Potter tiene una salud de hierro, así que me disculparán que no le perdone hoy los deberes de mañana. – Ahora dirigió su mirada a Harry. - Te aseguro que si te mueres no necesitarás entregarlos. -

Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír.

\- Ni muerto dejaré de cumplir con mis deberes profesora, téngalo por seguro…- Dijo el azabache entre risas.

\- Si, ya solo falta que tengamos que aguantarte como un fantasma, mira, como el profesor Binns. – bufó Ron, algo divertido.

Sin embargo, no todo el mundo estaba convencido, Ron seguía preocupado.

\- Pero ¿y la taza de Neville? – susurró Lavender Brown.

Cuando terminó la clase de Transformaciones, se unieron a la multitud que se dirigía bulliciosamente al Gran Comedor, para el almuerzo.

\- Animo, Ron. - dijo Hermione, empujando hacia él una bandeja de estofado. - Ya has oído a la profesora McGonagall. –

Ron se sirvió estofado con una cuchara y cogió su tenedor, pero no empezó a comer.

\- Harry…- dijo en voz baja y grave. - Tú no has visto en ningún sitio un perro negro y grande, ¿verdad? –

\- Pues sí, de hecho, cuidé de uno en vacaciones…- Dijo Harry, con algo de nostalgia. – El pobrecillo estaba abandonado, y muerto de hambre, lo bañé, le di de comer…pero a la mañana siguiente se escapó y no supe más de él…- dijo, con un poco de tristeza.

Ron dejó caer el tenedor, quedándose boquiabierto y pálido.

\- Oh Harry, eso ha sido tan tierno…pero si, es una pena que se fuera, tu hubieras sido un buen dueño para él. - Le dijo Hermione en tono afable a su novio, a lo que Harry le sonrío.

\- Hermione…si Harry ha visto un Grim…si ha tocado a un Grim…- Decía el pelirrojo tembloroso. - Eso es...eso es terrible…Mi tío Bilius vio uno y.. ¡murió veinticuatro horas más tarde! –

Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos.

\- Por favor, no pienso tragarme esa estupidez de la adivinación, deja de ser tan plasta Ronald. - bufo el azabache.

\- ¡No sabes lo que dices! - dijo Ron, empezando a enfadarse. - Los Grims ponen los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los brujos. –

\- Ahí tienes la prueba. - dijo Hermione en tono de superioridad. - Ven al Grim y se mueren de miedo. El Grim no es un augurio, ¡es la causa de la muerte! Y Harry todavía está con nosotros porque no es lo bastante tonto para ver uno y pensar "¡Me marcho al otro barrio!". – Y Harry asintió

Ron movió los labios sin pronunciar nada, para que Hermione comprendiera sin que Harry se enterase. Hermione abrió la mochila, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo apoyó abierto en la jarra de zumo.

\- McGonagall tiene razón cuando dice que la adivinación es un arte muy impreciso. – Comentó Harry.

\- Así es. – Corroboró Hermione, mientras buscaba una página. - Si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que hay que hacer muchas conjeturas. –

\- No había nada de impreciso en el Grim que se dibujó en mi taza. - dijo Ron acalorado.

\- No estabas tan seguro de eso cuando me dijiste que se trataba de una oveja. - repuso Hermione con serenidad.

\- ¡La profesora Trelawney me dijo que mi mejor amigo podría morir! ¡Ah, y también dijo que no tenías un aura adecuada para la adivinación! – Dijo el pelirrojo, alterado. - Lo que pasa es que no te gusta no ser la primera de la clase…-

A Hermione le sobresaltó una vena en la frente, aquel comentario le sacó de sus casillas. - ¡Si ser buena en Adivinación significa que tengo que hacer como que veo augurios de muerte en los posos del té, no estoy segura de que vaya a seguir estudiando mucho tiempo esa asignatura! ¡Esa clase fue una porquería comparada con la de Aritmancia! - Cogió la mochila y se fue sin despedirse.

Tras dirigirle una mirada severa a Ron, Harry fue tras ella. La encontró en la fuente que conectaba con el puente hacia los terrenos, estaba bastante molesta.

\- Eh…- le susurró al oído. – ¿Porque te molestas? –

\- ¿¡Que porque me molesto!? – preguntó enfadada. – ¡Tú mismo has oído las incoherencias que a dicho! –

El azabache se encogió de hombros. - Ya, pero si sabes que no tiene razón, ¿para qué molestarse? Así es nuestro Ronnie. – Dijo, en tono divertido.

Entonces Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, ¿en serio había caído en una discusión, sabiendo cómo es Ron?

\- Bueno, si lo dices así…- murmuró poniendo morritos.

\- Exactamente…- Dijo el azabache dándole un tierno beso en la frente. - Tu sabes que él siempre está fastidiado porque somos los primeros de la clase, pero debe entender que no todo se nos puede dar bien, ¿no crees? –

\- Si, tienes razón…- Dijo suspirando la castaña.

\- En cuando a la Adivinación…- Decía el azabache en tono desafiante. - Que me pongan al Grim si quieren, aquí el único capitán de mi destino soy yo. – dijo, alzando la nariz en tono orgulloso.

\- Está bien capitán del destino, tus ganas. – Dijo en tono divertido la castaña.

\- Venga, volvamos a dentro para acabar de comer, y si Ron dice algo, tu déjame a mí. – Dijo el azabache entre risas, cogiéndola de la mano.

Cuando volvieron a sentarse al lado de Ron, el pelirrojo, tan predecible, iba a replicar, pero Harry le fulminó una mirada sombría y lo dejó callado.

\- _Siempre funciona…-_ pensó el azabache sonriente.

El trío se puso en marcha, mientras descendían por el césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el límite del bosque prohibido. Sólo cuando vio delante tres espaldas que le resultaban muy familiares, se dio cuenta de que debían de compartir aquellas clases con los de Slytherin. Sin embargo, Malfoy no estaba con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, sino con otro grupo de estudiantes de Slytherin que parecían más tranquilos que los revoltosos.

\- _Ahora se junta con buena gente, eso está muy bien…-_ Pensó Harry con aprobación.

Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña, estaba impaciente por empezar; cubierto con su abrigo de ratina, y con Fang, el perro jabalinero, a sus pies.

\- ¡Vamos, daos prisa! - gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos. - ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para vosotros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, seguidme! –

Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los árboles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.

\- ¡Acercaos todos a la cerca! – gritó el semigigante, antes de darles una indicación. - Aseguraos de que tenéis buena visión, lo primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros, buscad la página 49. -

\- Disculpe, ¿nos puede decir cómo podemos abrir los libros sin que nos muerdan? – Preguntó Draco, con una sorprendente educación.

Hagrid parpadeó los ojos antes de responder. – ¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? - preguntó decepcionado.

La clase entera negó con la cabeza, pero Harry habló.

\- Yo intenté aturdirlo para poder leerlo, pero ni así hubo manera Hagrid…- suspiró el azabache.

\- Aturdiéndolos solos los dejas inutilizables Harry, para poder leerlo sin que muerda, tenéis que acariciarlo. - dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - Mirad...-

Cogió el ejemplar de Hermione y desprendió el celo mágico que lo sujetaba. El libro intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.

La clase entera se sorprendió.

\- ¿¡Eso era todo!? – bufó Malfoy rodando los ojos. – Oh, venga ya…-

\- Gracias por iluminarnos Hagrid. – Dijo el azabache agradecido.

Hagrid sonrió, y esperó a que todos encontraran la página que había indicado.

\- ¿Ya tenéis el libro y la pagina? – Preguntó Hagrid, la clase asintió. – Bien, iré un momento a buscar la criatura que vamos a estudiar hoy, esperad aquí. – dijo, con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos. Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.

\- Oh vaya, este lugar parece en decadencia…- dijo la voz desagradable de Pansy. – No puedo creer que ese inútil no dé clases…-

\- ¡Cállate Parkinson! – exclamó Hermione molesta.

\- Pansy, en serio, deja ya esa actitud tan boba, nos haces quedar en ridículo…- Dijo Malfoy con seriedad.

\- ¡Tu calla, traidor! – gritó Pansy. – ¡A mi tu no me dices lo que está bien y lo que está mal! –

\- Como quieras…- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa, su archirrival ahora tenía una visión distinta de cara a los demás. Hermione también sonrió, mientras que Ron fruncía el entrecejo, no terminaba de acostumbrarse al nuevo Malfoy.

\- ¡Mirad! – exclamó Lavender Brown, señalando a una parte del prado.

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que Harry había visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante.

Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

\- ¡Id para allá! - les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.

\- ¡Hipogrifos! - gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano. - ¿A que son hermosos? –

Harry pudo comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, podía empezar a apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatinamente de la pluma al pelo. Todos tenían colores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, ruano rosáceo, castaño brillante y negro tinta.

\- Venga…- dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonriéndoles. - Si queréis acercaros un poco...-

Nadie parecía querer acercarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, se aproximaron con cautela a la cerca, el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa y más decidido que sus amigos.

\- Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos. - dijo Hagrid. - Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hicierais. –

\- Vaya, son más orgullosos que tu Harry…- murmuró Ron.

El mencionado asintió, al igual que los demás, a excepción de Pansy y sus nuevos "gorilas", quienes todo eso les hacía gracia.

\- Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento. - continuó Hagrid. - Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os alejéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero? –

Todos retrocedieron, Hermione y Ron también, pero Harry seguía ahí, con una sonrisa.

\- Para mí será todo un honor, profesor…- Dijo con una sonrisa afable el azabache, a lo que el semigigante le respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Detrás de él se oyó un jadeo. - ¡No Harry! ¡Acuérdate de las tazas! – le susurraron Lavender y Parvati.

Harry las ignoró por completo. – Yo controlo mi destino, no un puñado de tazas…- murmuró.

\- ¡Buen chico, Harry! - gritó Hagrid. - Veamos cómo te llevas con Buckbeak. –

Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración.

\- Tranquilo ahora, Harry…- dijo Hagrid en voz baja. - Primero mírale a los ojos, procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado...-

El azabache asintió e hizo caso, Buckbeak había vuelto la cabeza grande y afilada, miraba a Harry fijamente con un ojo terrible de color naranja.

\- Eso es…- dijo Hagrid. - Eso es, Harry. Ahora inclina la cabeza...-

Harry inclinó la cabeza, demostrando respeto por el hipogrifo, levantó un poco la mirada. El hipogrifo seguía mirándolo fijamente y con altivez, no se movió.

\- _Puedo hacerlo…puedo hacerlo…-_ se repetía a si mismo Harry, mentalmente.

\- ¡Ah! - dijo Hagrid, preocupado. - Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquilo, despacio...-

Pero entonces, ante la alegría de Harry, el hipogrifo dobló las arrugadas rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Harry! - dijo Hagrid, eufórico. - ¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas palmadas en el pico, vamos...-

Harry se acercó al hipogrifo lentamente y alargó el brazo. Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y el hipogrifo cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba.

\- Hola amigo…- susurró Harry con una sonrisa afable.

La clase rompió en aplausos. Todos excepto Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, que parecían muy decepcionados.

\- Bien, Harry. - dijo Hagrid. - ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejaría que lo montaras! –

\- ¿¡Puedo!? – dijo el azabache emocionado.

\- Pues claro que si muchacho, súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala. - dijo Hagrid. - Y procura no arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría...-

Harry asintió, sin miedo y con gran habilidad, puso el pie sobre el ala de Buckbeak, subiéndose en el lomo, Buckbeak se levantó.

\- ¡Vamos! - gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipogrifo en los cuartos traseros.

A cada lado de Harry, se abrieron unas alas de más de tres metros de longitud, se agarró del cuello del hipogrifo antes de remontar el vuelo. No tenía ningún parecido con una escoba, era algo extraordinario.

\- ¡YIUJUUUUUUUUUU! – gritó Harry desde el cielo.

Buckbeak sobrevoló el prado y descendió, se echó hacia atrás conforme el hipogrifo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Parecía que Harry ya dominaba al hipogrifo incluso antes de subirse a él.

Tras aterrizar, Harry bajó de un salto, y acarició una vez más a Buckbeak, este parecía estar a gusto.

\- ¡Muy bien, Harry! - gritó Hagrid emocionado, mientras lo vitoreaban todos menos Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle. - ¡Bueno!, ¿quién más quiere probar? –

Envalentonados por el éxito de Harry, los demás saltaron al prado con cautela. Hagrid desató uno por uno los hipogrifos y, al cabo de poco rato, los alumnos hacían timoratas reverencias por todo el prado. Neville retrocedió corriendo en varias ocasiones porque su hipogrifo no parecía querer doblar las rodillas. Ron y Hermione practicaban con el de color castaño, mientras que Harry les instruía por su cuenta.

\- Eso es, al igual que yo, los hipogrifos son orgullosos. – recordaba Harry. - Si mostráis respeto hacia ellos, a cambio os ganareis su respeto, de lo contrario…- susurró, con una sonrisa malévola.

\- ¡Vale, vale, no nos pongas más nerviosos Harry! – dijo Ron, con los pelos de punta.

Pansy y los gorilas no pudieron hacer sus trastadas tranquilamente, porque Draco y sus nuevos amigos ya se encargaban de vigilarlos de cerca.

La clase de Hagrid fue un completo éxito, y eso llenó de enorme orgullo al semigigante. Para celebrarlo, invitó a sus tres amigos a tomar el té en la tarde.

\- Bueno, bueno, profesor, que digo, ¡señor profesor! ¡Hoy te has lucido! – decía Harry, gritando alegremente y dándole palmaditas en la espala a Hagrid.

\- ¡Es todo gracias a vosotros! ¡Soy el tipo más feliz del mundo! – gritaba Hagrid entre lágrimas de felicidad.

Y es que, cuando llegaron a la cabaña por la tarde, en vez de té, Hagrid trajo cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Ya estoy planeando las siguientes lecciones, hay tantas criaturas fantásticas por enseñar…- Dijo Hagrid con un brillo en los ojos, pero luego se puso pensativo. - Oh vaya, estaba tan preocupado por causar buena impresión en mi primera clase con ustedes que ya me olvidé de que tenía planeado…-

\- Vamos, relájate un poco Hagrid. – le dijo Ron entre risas. – ahora tienes que disfrutar del momento. –

Hermione estaba un poco colorada, a ella le gustaba la cerveza de mantequilla, pero no era tan obsesionada como Harry, sin embargo, el día de hoy tomó bastante, y entre lo cansada que ya estaba por dormir tan poco, empezó a marearse.

\- Hagrid es el mejor…- decía con un poco de hipo la castaña. – yo si fuera tú te sugeriría…- pero se cayó dormida, en el regazo de Harry.

\- Oh vaya, pobre Hermione, el día de hoy no tiene tanto aguante como nosotros…- Dijo sonriente el azabache. – Aunque es extraño que esté así, o sea, tampoco que es que la cerveza de mantequilla contenga tanto alcohol, ¿no? -

\- Parece que así es amigos. – Dijo con alegría el semigigante, mientras miraba el reloj. - ¡Vaya, que tarde es! Será mejor que volváis al castillo, no es seguro que estéis fuera a estas horas. – dijo en tono severo, mientras se ponía en pie. – En marcha, os escoltaré hasta el castillo. – decía, mientras cogía la ballesta.

Hagrid condujo a sus amigos hasta el castillo, Harry cargaba a Hermione entre sus brazos, mientras que Ron llevaba las mochilas.


	21. Ch41-42-Año III

Capítulo 41 – Aquello que más miedo te da…

Las clases siguieron su curso con normalidad. A parte de las habituales, mas Aritmancia y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, estaba también Runas Antiguas.

En su mayoría, era prácticamente todo teórico, ya que tan solo había que estudiar las escrituras antiguas de la magia rúnica.

La profesora Bathsheda Babbling, quien se encarga de impartir la asignatura de Runas Antiguas, era una apasionada de las reliquias antiguas, los fósiles, los jeroglíficos y el olor a roca desenterrada, con años y años de antigüedad de por medio.

Ella era joven, de baja estatura, delgada, de cabello corto y oscuro. A diferencia del resto de los profesores, su vestimenta era muy similar a la de una exploradora, ya que siempre llevaba puesto un conjunto de scout. Cuando hablaba en clase, lo hacía describiendo, detalladamente, la belleza que oculta las profundidades de la Tierra.

 _\- A veces pienso que ella duerme con un fósil, en vez de un osito de peluche…-_ Pensó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo, pero centrado en clase.

A diferencia de su profesora de Aritmancia, Babbling no era tan estricta y exigente, su carácter carismático lo dejaba bien claro. Lo que realmente pedía en sus clases, era aprenderse de memoria el diccionario, más un puñado de redacciones sobre las distintas palabras aprendidas en clase.

Harry ya se imaginaba a sí mismo en un futuro, siendo una especie de Indiana Jones, pero en el mundo mágico, pateando tumbas antiguas y descifrando runas mágicas.

\- _Habilidades para balancearme como Tarzán y un cerebro con ingeniosas ideas para salir de aprietos precisamente no me faltan._ – Pensó el intrépido azabache, sonriente.

Por otro lado, estaban de nuevo las clases de pociones con el profesor Snape. Desde principios de su tercer año, Harry pudo notar que Snape deambulaba por el castillo malhumorado, tanto como en su primer año, en ese primer año en el que se topó de lleno con su lado más hostil y grosero.

\- _Por aquellos días, el apodo "Murciélago con mala leche" le habría sentado como anillo al dedo, pero ahora solo puedo decir que es "El paciente y buen maestro de pociones, pero con mala leche de vez en cuando"._ – Pensó el chaval con cicatriz de rayo, divertido.

A pesar de ello, en sus clases seguía actuando con normalidad, como lo ha ido haciendo desde el año pasado, instruyendo a sus alumnos y orientándolos por si se perdían entre los pasos de cualquier poción o filtro.

Quien más agradeció ese gesto fue sin duda Neville Longbottom, el estudiante con más problemas recordatorios que Harry jamás haya conocido.

\- _Pero es un buen tipo, eso nadie lo puede negar._ – Pensó Harry con una sonrisa.

Para el día de hoy, todos debían preparar una "Solución para encoger". Snape, aunque su tono no fuera el más apropiado para intentar calmar a una persona, le habló a Neville para que dejara de ponerse nervioso.

\- Longbottom, si temes al fracaso nunca vas a aprender…- decía con su ya conocida voz susurradora, pero sin burla de por medio. - A veces la mejor forma de alcanzar el éxito, es con un…tropiezo…–

\- ¿Lo dice en serio profesor? – preguntó Neville, con la voz temblorosa.

\- Si...ahora céntrate y hazlo lo mejor que puedas... – Le dijo sin más, antes de dirigirse a las mesas de Slytherin.

Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, en su mente se imaginaba a una oruga se esforzaba por salir del capullo siendo la mariposa más bella. – Hm…no parece una poesía apropiada…¿o sí?…no se…- murmuraba para sí misma.

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntó Harry, quien estaba a su lado calentando la poción ya lista.

\- Oh, nada, nada, cosas mías…- respondió la castaña, negando con la cabeza.

Ron fruncía el entrecejo cada vez que veía al buen Snape. – Para mí que en segundo le descontaminaron el cerebro…- resopló en voz baja.

\- Déjalo ya Ron. – le replicó Hermione.

\- Pero…-

\- Ya sabemos que tú no te tragas algo así tan a la ligera…- Decía el azabache rodando los ojos. - Ojalá en otros tres años más seas capaz de asumirlo. –

El pelirrojo bufó, mientras se ponía a calentar su caldero.

\- ¡Eh, Harry! - dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para cogerle prestada a Harry la balanza. - ¿Has oído? "El Profeta" de esta mañana asegura que han visto a Sirius Black. –

\- ¿Dónde? - preguntaron con rapidez Harry y Ron. Malfoy, quien estaba a una mesa de la del azabache, también escuchó con algo de interés.

\- No muy lejos de aquí…- dijo Seamus, que parecía emocionado. - Lo ha visto una muggle, por supuesto, ella no entendía realmente. Los muggles piensan que es sólo un criminal común y corriente, ¿verdad? El caso es que telefoneó a la línea directa, pero cuando llegaron los del Ministerio de Magia, ya se había ido. –

\- No muy lejos de aquí...- repitió Ron, mirando a Harry de forma elocuente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Snape los reunió a todos, para poner a prueba la poción, y para sorpresa de los presentes, eligió la de Neville.

\- ¿Pro-profesor…está seguro de que es buena idea? – Preguntó Neville con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de tener confianza en ti mismo…Longbottom? – preguntó Snape frunciendo el entrecejo. Cogió al sapo de Neville, Trevor, y le dio unas gotitas de la "Solución para encoger" que el muchacho de cara redonda preparó.

Se hizo un silencio total, mientras Trevor tragaba, luego se oyó un ligero "¡plop!" y el renacuajo Trevor serpenteó en la palma de la mano de Snape. Los de Gryffindor prorrumpieron en aplausos.

Neville no se lo acababa de creer, lo había conseguido, y se quedó más sorpresivo al ver la sonrisa leve que esbozaba Snape. El maestro de pociones sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su toga, echó unas gotas sobre Trevor y éste recobró su tamaño normal.

\- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor…bien hecho… – Le dijo Snape a Neville con aprobación.

La clase entera estaba atónita, ¿Snape le acababa de dar puntos a Gryffindor? ¿A Neville? Ya solo faltaba ver a Ron estudiándose la biblioteca entera, pero no, el pelirrojo estaba ahí, tan boquiabierto como el resto.

\- Ahora…¡largo de aquí! - dijo Snape, con su tono habitual. – Estudiantes…-

Los alumnos salieron del aula, en su mayoría, sonrientes, y es que, las clases con Snape, aparte de ser educativas, eran entretenidas. Cosa que a Ron se le hacía bastante extraño.

\- ¡Cinco puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Cinco puntos por una poción! ¡Por una poción de Neville! – decía Ron sin parar. – En serio, ¿alguien me puede bajar de la nube? –

\- Vamos Ronald, ya no exageres…- bufó el azabache.

\- Pero es de libro Harry, ¡de libro! – Decía con tono de sorpresa el pelirrojo. - ¿Hm? Y ahora…¿dónde está Hermione? –

Harry también se volvió, estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras, viendo pasar al resto de la clase que se dirigía al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

\- Venía detrás de nosotros. - dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Malfoy pasaba por ahí, y se detuvo, a espaldas de Harry.

\- ¿Irás a por Black? – le pregunto al azabache de un susurró.

\- Mientras no me dé razones, no tengo por qué ir tras él…- respondió Harry de un susurro.

Draco asintió. – De acuerdo, pero intenta no hacer alguna de las tuyas, pase lo que pase…- y tras decir aquello, se fue.

Ron tenía interrogantes azotándole la cabeza imaginariamente. – ¿En que estará pensando ese ahora? –

Harry se encogió de hombros para no darle importancia, pero las palabras de Draco hicieron que comenzara a revolotear hipótesis en su maquinaria cerebral. - Mira, ahí está Hermione…- dijo, con una sonrisa.

Hermione jadeaba un poco al subir las escaleras a toda velocidad, con una mano sujetaba la mochila, y con la otra sujetaba algo que llevaba metido en la túnica.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - le preguntó Ron.

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó a su vez Hermione, reuniéndose con ellos.

\- Mira, déjalo, no tiene sentido que lo pregunte si no lo puedes decir…- resopló Ron.

\- ¡Oh, no! – A la mochila de Hermione se le había abierto una costura.

A Harry no le sorprendía, contenía al menos una docena de libros grandes y pesados. Con una velocidad sin igual, el azabache se agachó para recoger los libros y pararse en frente de Hermione, victorioso.

\- ¿Necesita que le eche un cable…señorita Granger? - preguntó Harry en tono divertido.

\- Harry…- resopló Hermione con una sonrisa, su chico siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla con su "montaña" de libros. Con su varita, ella misma reparó su mochila, añadiéndole algunos parches para reforzarla. Metió sus libros dentro y los tres se pusieron en marcha.

El profesor Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó el profesor. Lupin sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa. Estaba tan desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía más sano que en el tren, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas comidas abundantes.

\- Buenas tardes. - dijo. - ¿Podríais por favor, meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica, sólo necesitaréis las varitas mágicas. –

La clase cambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la memorable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula con duendecillos y los había soltado en clase.

\- _Estúpido Lockhart con sus estúpidos Duendecillos de Cornualles haciendo estupideces en el aula con los estúpidos cuadros del estúpido memo ese…-_ bufaba Harry mentalmente, recordar a Lockhart no le hacía gracia.

\- Bien. - dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo. - Si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme...-

Desconcertados, pero con interés, los alumnos se pusieron en pie y salieron del aula con el profesor Lupin. Este los condujo a lo largo del desierto corredor. Doblaron una esquina. Al primero que vieron fue a Peeves el poltergeist, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura.

Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor Lupin estuvo a medio metro. Entonces sacudió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso a cantar una monótona canción.

\- Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...-

\- _Hm…¿para qué será esa canción? No tengo ni idea, pero suena bastante gracioso_ …- Pensó el azabache desde su lucida mente, con una sonrisa.

Aunque casi siempre era desobediente y maleducado, Peeves solía tener algún respeto por los profesores. Todos miraron de inmediato al profesor Lupin para ver cómo se lo tomaría. Ante su sorpresa, el mencionado seguía sonriendo.

\- Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves. - dijo amablemente. - El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas. –

Peeves no prestó atención al profesor Lupin, salvo para soltarle una sonora pedorreta. El profesor Lupin suspiró y sacó la varita mágica.

\- Es un hechizo útil y sencillo. - dijo a la clase, volviendo la cabeza. - Por favor, estad atentos. –

Alzó la varita a la altura del hombro, dijo ¡Waddiwasi! y apuntó a Peeves. Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió disparado del agujero de la cerradura y fue a taponar la fosa nasal izquierda de Peeves, éste ascendió dando vueltas como en un remolino y se alejó como un bólido, zumbando y echando maldiciones.

\- _¡EXTRAORDINARIO! ¡EXTRAORDINARIO! ¡Eso ha sido absolutamente extraordinario! ¿¡Tan sencillo era fastidiar a Peeves!?_ – decía sin parar Harry desde su mente, totalmente asombrado con su nuevo profesor.

\- ¡Chachi, profesor! - dijo Dean Thomas, asombrado.

\- Gracias, Dean. - respondió el profesor Lupin, guardando la varita. - ¿Continuamos? –

Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, mirando al desaliñado profesor Lupin con creciente respeto. Los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores.

\- Entrad, por favor. - dijo el profesor Lupin abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso.

En la sala de profesores, una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares, no había nadie salvo un profesor. Snape estaba sentado en un sillón bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetraba en la sala.

\- Hola profesor Snape. – saludó Harry con una sonrisa afable.

\- Potter… – dijo Snape, con su tono habitual, luego miró al profesor Lupin. – Harás aquí la clase… ¿Lupin? – le preguntó.

\- Así es Severus. – respondió amablemente Lupin.

\- Bien, ya sabes dónde dejé tu…encargo…hablamos luego. – Dijo el profesor Snape, antes de marcharse.

\- _¿Encargo?_ – Se preguntaba Harry desde su mente.

\- Ahora… - dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo armario en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y túnicas de repuesto.

Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared.

\- No hay por qué preocuparse. - dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados. - Hay un Boggart ahí dentro. –

\- _¡Un Boggart! ¿¡En serio!?_ – Harry alucinaba, sería la primera vez que vería un Boggart.

El azabache ya sabía lo que era un Boggart, pero ni una vez pudo ver a uno, mientras que casi todos pensaban que era algo preocupante.

\- A los Boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados. - prosiguió el profesor Lupin. - Los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero...En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pared. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es…¿qué es un Boggart? –

Harry y Hermione alzaron la mano a la vez.

\- Vaya…me alegro de contar con tan entusiastas alumnos en mi clase. – Dijo el profesor Lupin en tono afable. – Y ahora…como resuelvo este dilema…- murmuraba pensativo.

Harry suspiró. – Está bien profesor, que responda Hermione…-

\- Muy bien, ¿Hermione? – preguntó Lupin.

\- Es un ser que cambia de forma. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da. – resumió Hermione en pocas palabras.

\- Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor. - admitió el profesor Lupin, y Hermione se puso radiante de felicidad. - El Boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un Boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa…- prosiguió el profesor Lupin, optando por no hacer caso de los balbuceos de terror de Neville. - que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el Boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Harry? –

Era difícil responder a una pregunta con Hermione al lado, que no dejaba de ponerse de puntillas, con la mano levantada, pero esta vez el elegido para responder era el azabache, por lo que de ninguna manera se iba a quedar sin responder.

\- Al ser muchos los que estamos aquí presentes, el Boggart no sabe qué forma debería adoptar…- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Exacto! – dijo el profesor Lupin devolviéndole la sonrisa. Y Hermione bajó la mano algo decepcionada, con Harry mirándola divertido. - Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un Boggart, porque se despista. ¿En qué se debería convertir, en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un Boggart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni gota de miedo. El hechizo para vencer a un Boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un Boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo…¡Riddíkulus! –

\- ¡Riddíkulus! – repitió la clase.

\- Bien. - dijo el profesor Lupin. - Muy bien, pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como veis, la palabra sola no basta. Veamos, necesito un voluntario…Oh, Neville, ¿te gustaría intentarlo? –

Neville estaba como de piedra, pero lentamente asintió y se puso al frente del armario, con Lupin a su lado.

\- Bien, Neville. - prosiguió el profesor Lupin. - Empecemos por el principio ¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo? - Neville movió los labios, pero no dijo nada. - Perdona, Neville, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho. - dijo el profesor, sin enfadarse.

\- Un…un perro grande…de tre-tres cabezas…- dijo Neville temblando.

Harry lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, aquella noche, en su primer año, cuando él y sus amigos huían de Filch. Aquel día, acudieron a un duelo con Malfoy, uno al que el rubio no acudió. No obstante, entraron en la única habitación que no debían entrar para esconderse, donde estaba Fluffy, el antiguo perro de Hagrid, quien por aquel entonces custodiaba la trampilla que conducía hasta el espejo de Oesed, donde ocultaron la Piedra Filosofal.

\- _Aun recuerdo aquellas babas y ese feo aliento…-_ pensó Harry un poco asqueado.

Muchos en la sala se estremecieron, en especial Ron y Hermione, quienes acompañaron a Harry las dos veces que visitaron a Fluffy.

\- Oh vaya, creo que el profesor Dumbledore me comentó que hace un par de años tenían a un perro así en la escuela…- dijo Lupin pensativo, antes de esbozar una sonrisa hacia Neville. – Muy bien, Neville, ahora quiero que pienses en algo gracioso en el que puedas convertir al Boggart. -

\- ¿Co-como qué? – preguntó Neville tembloroso.

El profesor Lupin le susurró su sugerencia a Neville en el oído para que nadie más lo escuchara.

\- ¿Podrás hacerlo? – preguntó amablemente.

Neville asintió lentamente, mientras sacaba su varita. El armario tembló más violentamente.

\- Si a Neville le sale bien. - añadió el profesor Lupin. - Es probable que el Boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquéis un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo os da y en cómo podríais convertirlo en algo cómico...-

La sala se quedó en silencio. Harry meditó... ¿qué era lo que más le aterrorizaba en el mundo?

Para el azabache sería muy sencillo responder a esa pregunta, nada. En realidad, no se le ocurría que podía ser, algo si tenía claro, no era Voldemort, ni siquiera los dementores, no, era algo que, en lo profundo de su corazón, le perturbaba en ocasiones, y hoy, quería comprobar que era.

Harry miró al profesor Lupin, le dio la impresión de haber escuchado su voz, afirmando que era mejor no dejarle enfrentarse al Boggart, ya que al igual que muchos otros, debe de pensar que Voldemort le causa terror.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, el azabache se acercó discretamente al profesor Lupin.

\- Disculpe, profesor…- le dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Si Harry? –

\- Mire, puede que usted no se sienta muy cómodo dejándome enfrentarme al Boggart, pero le puedo asegurar, que mi mayor temor no es Voldemort…- Dijo con seriedad el azabache.

Harry se sorprendió al ver la cara de su profesor, Lupin estaba atónito, como si el azabache le hubiera leído la mente. Tras unos segundos, Lupin respondió con algo de lentitud.

\- ¿Estás seguro Harry? – preguntó Lupin. - Estas totalmente seguro de que Voldemort, ¿no es tu mayor miedo? –

Harry se quedó sorprendido, hasta ahora, las dos únicas personas a la que escuchó pronunciar el nombre de su mayor enemigo eran Dumbledore y Hermione, con Lupin, ya eran tres.

\- Si profesor, le pido que confíe en mi…- Dijo con seriedad.

\- Está bien, pero si la situación lo requiere, intervendré. – Dijo con un poco de seriedad, y una sonrisa leve.

Harry asintió y regresó con los demás. La mayoría de sus compañeros tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

\- Arrancarle las patas…- murmuraba Ron.

El azabache sonrío adivinando de que se trataba, lo que más miedo le daba a Ron eran las arañas. Mientras que Hermione no parecía tenerlo claro, estaba callada y pensativa.

\- ¿Todos preparados? - preguntó el profesor Lupin.

Todos asintieron arremangándose.

\- Nos vamos a echar todos hacia atrás, Neville. - dijo el profesor Lupin. - Para dejarte el campo despejado. ¿De acuerdo? Después de ti llamaré al siguiente, para que pase hacia delante...Ahora todos hacia atrás, así Neville podrá tener sitio para enfrentarse a él. –

Todos se retiraron, arrimándose a las paredes, y dejaron a Neville solo, frente al armario. Estaba pálido y asustado, pero se había arremangado la túnica y tenía la varita preparada.

\- A la de tres, Neville. - dijo el profesor Lupin, que apuntaba con la varita al pomo de la puerta del armario. - A la una... a las dos... a las tres... ¡ya! –

Un haz de chispas salió de la varita del profesor Lupin y dio en el pomo de la puerta. El armario se abrió de golpe, rompiéndose por poco, de él apareció Fluffy, ladrando con fuerza, cuyos dientes y enorme apariencia desató el terror entre los que jamás lo habían visto.

Neville entró en pánico, cayó al suelo tirándose hacia atrás, moviendo la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Fluffy se le acercaba, estaba a punto de poner su cabeza encima de él y entonces…

\- ¡Ri-Riddíkulus! – gritó Neville entrecortadamente.

Se oyó un chasquido como de látigo. Fluffy adoptó la forma de un gracioso y divertido globo luminoso no explosivo, en forma de un pequeño e inofensivo perrito de tres cabezas.

Cuando este empezó a desinflarse y a sobrevolar la sala, fue soltando pequeñas chispas luminosas. Hubo un sonoro aplauso entre risas.

\- ¡Excelente! Bien hecho Neville. – Dijo el profesor Lupin, muy contento. – ¡Parvati! ¡Adelante! –

Parvati avanzó, con el rostro tenso, el globo de Fluffy se volvió hacia ella, Se oyó otro chasquido y en el lugar en que había estado el globo de Fluffy, apareció una momia cubierta de vendas y con manchas de sangre. Había vuelto hacia Parvati su rostro sin ojos, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, muy despacio, arrastrando los pies y alzando sus brazos rígidos...

\- ¡Riddíkulus! - gritó Parvati. Se soltó una de las vendas y la momia se enredó en ella, cayó de bruces y la cabeza salió rodando.

\- ¡Seamus! - gritó el profesor Lupin. Seamus pasó junto a Parvati como una flecha. ¡Crac! Donde había estado la momia se encontraba ahora una mujer de pelo negro tan largo que le llegaba al suelo, con un rostro huesudo de color verde, una Banshee. Abrió la boca completamente y un sonido sobrenatural llenó la sala: un prolongado aullido que fastidió a Harry.

\- _¡Odio a las Banshees, son escandalosas!_ – gritaba desde su mente el azabache.

\- ¡Riddíkulus! - gritó Seamus.

La Banshee emitió un sonido ronco y se llevó la mano al cuello. Se había quedado afónica. ¡Crac! La Banshee se convirtió en una rata que intentaba morderse la cola, dando vueltas en círculo, a continuación... ¡crac!, se convirtió en una serpiente de cascabel que se deslizaba retorciéndose, y luego... ¡crac!, en un ojo inyectado en sangre.

\- ¡Está despistado! - gritó Lupin. - ¡Lo estamos logrando! ¡Dean! –

Dean se adelantó. ¡Crac! El ojo se convirtió en una mano amputada que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo como un cangrejo.

\- ¡Riddíkulus! - gritó Dean.

Se oyó un chasquido y la mano quedó atrapada en una ratonera.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Ron, te toca! –

Ron se dirigió hacia delante. ¡Crac! Algunos gritaron. Una araña gigante, de dos metros de altura y cubierta de pelo, se dirigía hacia Ron chascando las pinzas amenazadoramente. Por un momento, Harry pensó que Ron se había quedado petrificado. Pero entonces...

\- ¡Riddíkulus! - gritó Ron.

Las patas de la araña desaparecieron y el cuerpo empezó a rodar. Lavender Brown dio un grito y se apartó de su camino a toda prisa. El cuerpo de la araña fue a detenerse a los pies de Harry.

Ahora hubo un momento de tensión, Lupin parecía un poco nervioso, y los demás, estaban a la espera de saber, cuál era el mayor temor de Harry. ¡Crac! Todos estaban muy confusos. En medio de Harry, había un muchacho, uno que era idéntico a él, parecía un clon, pero este llevaba una túnica de Slytherin, iba encapuchado, con la piel pálida, y esbozando una estremecedora y malévola sonrisa en el medio rostro visible.

Harry tenía los ojos bien abiertos, parecía consternado. – _Ahora sé…que es aquello que tanto temo_ …- Pensó, blandiendo su varita y apuntando al Boggart. - ¡Riddíkulus! – gritó.

El clon de Harry pasó a convertirse en un gracioso espantapájaros. Arrancó unas cuantas risas, por su cuerpo de paja, su ropa polvorienta, su sombrero ajado y su cara, que estaba tapada con una pancarta que ponía "Que guapo soy :V".

\- Vaya, mírenlo que guapo es…- Decía Ron entre risas.

Harry sonrío, pero su sonrisa parecía forzada, la imagen de su clon malvado lo dejó hundido en un mar de posibles hipótesis.

\- ¡Muy bien Harry, muy bien! – decía el profesor Lupin, quien parecía más aliviado. - ¡Hermione, es tu turno! –

Harry le cedió el paso a su novia, quien se plantó en frente del espantapájaros. ¡Crac! La gente estaba atónita, Harry y Lupin incluidos. El Boggart de Hermione era…

\- ¿¡Eh!? ¿La…profesora McGonagall? – Decía el azabache con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿¡P-pe-pero porque Hermione!? – preguntó Ron, atónito. - Si tú le tienes mucho cariño a la profesora…-

\- ¡Hermione Granger! – empezó a hablar el Boggart con forma de McGonagall, con un enfado monumental. - ¿¡Cómo has podido avergonzar a Gryffindor de esta manera!? ¡Mira estas notas! – Dijo señalando un boletín de notas, eran todas mediocres. - ¡Son las peores de la escuela! –

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – chilló Hermione, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo. La escena era de auténtico drama.

Las reacciones, eran bastante obvias si se trata de Hermione. Los compañeros de la castaña empezaron a reírse sin parar. Ron, Dean y Seamus estaban rodando por los suelos, asfixiándose de tanto reír. Lupin parpadeaba los ojos sin parar y Harry…bueno, hacía un esfuerzo catedrático por no echarse a reír con los demás, no quería hacer sentir mal a su chica.

\- Vamos Hermione. – empezó a hablar Lupin en tono amable. – el conjuro, adelante, puedes hacerlo. –

Hermione negó con la cabeza, estaba colorada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- No, no puedo…- decía con la voz ronca. – No puedo hacerlo profesor…- y empezó a llorar.

El azabache, con una sonrisa afable, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó, dejando que sus lágrimas empaparan su pecho, sin importarle en absoluto.

\- ¡Aquí! - gritó el profesor Lupin, avanzando hacia "la profesora McGonagall. ¡Crac! Durante unos segundos vieron una esfera de un blanco plateado que flotaba en el aire, delante de Lupin, que dijo "¡Riddíkulus!" casi con desgana. - ¡Muy bien! – dijo, mientras la clase prorrumpía en aplausos. - Muy bien, Neville. Todos lo habéis hecho muy bien. Veamos... cinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno de los que se han enfrentado al Boggart...Además de cinco añadidos para Harry y Hermione. -

\- Pe-pero yo no eh…- decía Hermione con la cara colorada.

\- Harry y tú contestasteis correctamente a mis preguntas al comienzo de la clase…- decía el profesor Lupin en tono afable. – Muy bien todo el mundo, ha sido una clase estupenda. Como deberes, vais a tener que leer la lección sobre los Boggart y hacerme un resumen. Me lo entregaréis el lunes, eso es todo. -

Los alumnos abandonaron entusiasmados la sala de profesores. Harry por un momento dejó aparcado el tema de su Boggart, y se centró en consolar a Hermione, quien aún temblaba.

\- ¿Habéis visto cómo he podido con la Banshee? - decía Seamus.

\- ¿Y la mano? – dijo Dean, imitándola con la suya.

\- ¿Y al perrito de tres cabezas? Que cuco quedó. –

\- ¿Y mi momia? –

\- Lo de Harry fue bastante raro, pero al final resultó tan cómico…- comentaba Lavender Brown.

\- Y lo de Hermione…- decía Parvati con una risita. – Si lo llega a saber McGonagall…-

\- Ha sido la mejor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido. ¿No es verdad? - dijo Ron, emocionado, mientras regresaban al aula para coger las mochilas. – Pero Hermione, en serio, lo tuyo es de libro…- decía el pelirrojo, aguantase las ganas de reír.

\- ¡No tiene gracia! – gritó Hermione con enfado y la cara colorada.

\- En parte la tiene…- Decía Harry, dejando boquiabierta a Hermione, pero antes de que estallara… – Me parece ridículo que tengas un miedo así, porque eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, ¿cómo ibas tu a sacar unas notas tan mediocres? No, eso es imposible, y lo sé. – dijo tajante.

\- Bueno, tal vez sea cierto, pero…- intentaba excusarse la castaña.

\- Tranquila…ya pasó todo, ¿vale? – le dijo Harry en tono afable, dándole un beso cariñoso en su frente, antes de dirigirle una mirada severa a Ron. – Y tu ni te rías, ¿entendido? –

Ron se encogió de hombros. – Está bien, por lo menos tu admites que su Boggart es patético, la verdad es que yo me esperaba que fuera algún monstruo o la perdida de alguien importante, vamos, los miedos más comunes…- Entonces, el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo. – Hablando del tema, oye Harry, ¿que se supone que representa tu Boggart? –

\- No tengo porque decíroslo…- bufó Harry.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Fácil, esta será…mi pequeña venganza por lo tuyo Hermione, yo también tengo derecho de ocultar cosas a mi novia y a mejor amigo. - Dijo en tono divertido el azabache.

\- ¡Harry! – le reprochó Hermione a su novio. - ¡Lo mío es serio! –

\- Y lo mío...así que hasta que no nos cuentes lo tuyo, yo no tengo porque revelar nada, punto final. – dijo Harry tajante.

\- Oh, vamos Harry…- bufó Ron.

\- No, no, no, hasta que Hermione no se decida a contarnos su secretito, yo no diré nada. – Dijo el azabache, poniendo morritos.

Hermione se puso cabizbaja, gruñendo, lo normal sería oír otro de sus clásicos sermones, esos que tanto le gustan a Harry, pero no, no iba a insistir por los caprichos de su novio, después de todo, ¿si él no cede a contarle la verdad, porque tendría que ceder ella?

Capítulo 42 – ¡Sirius Black está en Hogwarts!

En muy poco tiempo, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en la favorita de la mayoría. Sólo Pansy Parkinson y sus "gorilas" de Slytherin criticaban al profesor Lupin.

\- Mirad cómo lleva la túnica…- solía decir Pansy murmurando alto cuando pasaba el profesor. – Parece un asqueroso elfo doméstico. –

Hermione miró de muy mala manera a Pansy, si no estuvieran en clase, hace rato la habría agarrado a golpes, pues hechizarla no era suficiente para ella.

A nadie más le interesaba que la túnica del profesor Lupin estuviera remendada y raída. Sus siguientes clases fueron tan interesantes como la primera. Después de los Boggarts estudiaron a los gorros rojos, unas criaturas pequeñas y desagradables, parecidas a los duendes, que se escondían en cualquier sitio en el que hubiera habido derramamiento de sangre, en las mazmorras de los castillos, en los agujeros de las bombas de los campos de batalla, para dar una paliza a los que se extraviaban.

De los gorros rojos pasaron a los kappas, unos repugnantes moradores del agua que parecían monos con escamas y con dedos palmeados, y que disfrutaban estrangulando a los que ignorantes que cruzaban sus estanques.

Harry, como los demás, pensaba que las clases con Lupin eran las mejores, pero él también se lo pasaba muy bien con las demás clases, bueno, no tanto con Historia de la Magia, las largas charlas de historia con Binns a veces podían con el azabache.

\- _Hasta ahora, a parte de Dumbledore, es el profesor con más sentido del humor que eh conocido, y además…¡sabe impartir bien su asignatura!_ – opinaba Harry con una sonrisa sobre el profesor Lupin.

Las clases de Pociones cada vez eran más entretenidas, los estudiantes que acudían salían de ellas con la lección bien aprendida, y es que Snape, a pesar de conservar su estricta forma de dirigirse hacia los demás, ahora era un tipo más paciente y respetuoso con sus estudiantes, a quienes echaba un cable, lo justo y necesario como para que estos sigan sus instrucciones correctamente.

\- _Me pregunto, ¿qué le tendrá tan furioso cuando no está en clase?_ – se preguntaba el azabache, en referencia al profesor de Pociones.

Harry seguía acudiendo con suma normalidad a Aritmancia, cuyos números metían al muchacho de cicatriz de rayo en un mundo lleno de operaciones complicadas, comparaciones sorprendentes y montañas de redacciones para entregar por cortesía de la profesora Vector.

\- _Y yo que pensaba que nadie ponía más deberes que McGonagall, pues mira, me equivoqué de pleno._ – Pensó Harry divertido.

Por otra parte, en Runas Antiguas encontraba más diversión, al haberse metido en la cabeza medio diccionario de runas, el azabache ya tenía un par de peldaños más avanzados que el resto de sus compañeros, salvo Hermione, quien tampoco perdía el ritmo.

\- _Es mi novia, y mi mayor rival a nivel académico, pero la quiero tanto que no me importa si me gana a la hora de responder, yo quiero que sea feliz._ – pensaba el azabache con sonrojo.

Las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid también eran una gozada, tras la lección con hipogrifos, el semigigante preparó para otra de sus lecciones, una excursión por el bosque prohibido, con permiso de Dumbledore, para mostrarles a los alumnos, a una distancia considerablemente segura, la naturaleza de los centauros.

Mientras iban por el bosque, Firenze, aquel centauro que salvó a Harry en su primer año cuando se topó con Voldemort, se detuvo en frente de la clase, saludándolos a todos.

\- Harry Potter, me alegro mucho de volver a verte. – saludó Firenze.

\- Lo mismo digo Firenze, hacía tiempo que no te veía por aquí. – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Han sido dos años, si, oh, y por lo que veo, has traído a toda una clase…- decía con asombro y entusiasmo el centauro. – ¿Vienen contigo también, Hagrid? -

\- Así es Firenze, ahora soy profesor. – dijo el semigigante con orgullo.

\- ¿De veras? – preguntó asombrado. – Sabia que acabarías siéndolo, ¡Los planetas me lo dejaron bien claro! –

Hagrid, Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos exasperados.

\- _Oh no, ya empezamos la clase de astrología…-_ resopló el azabache desde su mente.

\- Bueno, ¿cómo va todo por la manada? – preguntó Hagrid rápidamente.

\- La realidad es que estamos todos bastante asustados. – dijo de un suspiro. – Esas horribles criaturas encapuchadas, sí, me refiero a los dementores, son lo peor de lo peor, nos obligan a mantenernos más alejados de las fronteras de la escuela…ojalá Marte nos diga que hacer…-

Y antes de que Hagrid y su clase tuvieran que soportar una larga y prolongada charla relacionada con los planetas y sus lunas, por cortesía de Firenze, se alejaron de regreso a Hogwarts, con paso ligero.

El 19 de septiembre, llegó el decimocuarto cumpleaños de Hermione, y Harry, quien tenía los nervios por las nubes, por si el regalo le gustaba o no a su novia, se reunió con ella en el círculo de Piedra.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione…- Dijo Harry, abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un tierno beso en el cuello.

\- Gra-gracias Harry…- susurraba la castaña muy sonrojada, aunque estaba disfrutando del momento.

\- Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa para este día tan especial…- dijo Harry susurrándole en el oído.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Hermione, rebosante de alegría y girándose para ver sus ojos verdosos. - ¿Y…que es? –

\- Cierra los ojos y…espera…- le indicó el azabache de un susurro.

Hermione cerró los ojos, ansiosa por saber que era. Empezó a sentir como si Harry estuviera poniéndole algo en su muñeca derecha, sentía un poco de frío al principio.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos…- le susurró Harry cariñosamente.

La castaña abrió los ojos, llevaba puesta una pulsera de cadena, era de plata con una placa de oro bien decorada y dibujada, ponía un nombre, "Omnia mea amare tua sunt", lo cual dejó a la joven bruja un poco extrañada.

\- Es precioso…- susurró al verlo. – Pero Harry, ¿qué significa? –

\- Está escrito en latín, significa…"Tomo mi amor eres tú" …- Dijo Harry, muy emocionado.

Y boquiabierta, la castaña recibió un tierno beso del azabache. Era la primera vez que alguien le compraba una joya por su cumpleaños, en principio, Hermione se negaba a aceptar algo así, debió costar un dineral, pero Harry le insistió en que se lo quedara, que al ser la primera vez que le regalaba algo como novio, debía ser sumamente especial.

\- Te quiero…-

\- Y yo te quiero mucho más…-

Perdiéndose en el tiempo, acostados en la hierba, ambos se quedaron allí, dejando que el suave viento los sumergiera en un precioso sueño de otoño. Pero tuvieron que dejarlo ya que, de seguir ahí, lo más probable era que algún profesor les llamara la atención.

\- _Dichoso Sirius Black, si no estuviera por ahí suelo los malditos dementores no estarían merodeando por Hogwarts, y tendríamos más tiempo para disfrutar del momento_ …- bufó Harry mentalmente.

Ambos se levantaron de un sobresalto, sonrojados hasta las orejas, pensado que tal vez alguien los había visto, y así fue.

Chloe, la hermana de Draco Malfoy, quien estaba paseando por los terrenos, llevaba una gran bolsa con diferentes tipos de hierbas, Harry confirmó que eran ingredientes para pociones.

\- Hola…- saludó Chloe con una risita.

Harry y Hermione estaba rojos.

\- Esto…- Hermione quería explicar que pasaba, como si la rubia hubiera formulado alguna pregunta en particular.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione. – Dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa afable. – Me enteré de que hoy era tu cumpleaños, vaya, de haberlo sabido te habría traído un relajo, lo siento mucho…- se puso cabizbaja, algo deprimida.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces los ojos antes de responder. – Oh…no te preocupes, es normal que la gente no lo sepa, es decir, mi cumpleaños coincide con la temporada escolar, estamos en Hogwarts, es evidente que…-

\- Lo entiendo, pero el año que viene no te vas a librar de un regalo de mi parte, ¿vale? – dijo Chloe poniendo morritos, su cara era bastante cómica.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse, al igual que Hermione, aunque ella tosía nerviosamente.

\- Vaya, eres una niña muy graciosa, estoy convencido de que a Ron le gustaría verte haciendo eso. – Dijo el azabache, guiñándole un ojo.

Aquello hizo que Chloe enrojeciera tanto, que ahora parecía una cereza. Con su gran bolsa de hiervas, salió corriendo por el puente, en dirección al castillo, dejando tras de sí un rastro de polvo.

Después de unos segundos de ver la escena, Hermione reaccionó y le dio un azote en la nuca a Harry, pero eso solo hizo que el azabache se partiera de risa, haciendo que la castaña le soltara un memorable sermón sobre no entrometerse tanto en la vida privada de los demás.

\- _Un sermón…el día de su cumpleaños…¡Genial!_ – pensaba Harry, mientras se reía como un estúpido.

A comienzos de octubre, hubo otra cosa que dejó Harry con el entusiasmo por las nubes. Se aproximaba la temporada de Quidditch y Oliver Wood, el gran Capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, convocó una reunión un jueves por la tarde para discutir las tácticas de la nueva temporada.

Wood, a pesar de haber cumplido con su objetivo en Hogwarts, el cual era levantar el título de Copa como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, no estaba satisfecho, por supuesto, hace honor a su fama de deportista ambicioso, algo de lo que Harry también se enorgullecía.

\- Bueno, por culpa de un monstruo petrificador de estudiantes, ¡no pudimos reanudar la temporada el año pasado! – bufó Wood, pasando a un tono más alegre. – Pero como mínimo, mantenemos nuestra vigencia como campeones de Copa. –

Wood los miraba a todos con orgullo y nostalgia.

\- ¿Es increíble verdad? Tres años juntos…este…es mi último año con ustedes, y debo decirles con total sinceridad que…jamás olvidaré todos los partidos que eh disputado a vuestro lado. – decía Oliver, con los ojos brillosos. - Sois para mí, el mejor equipo que ha tenido este colegio jamás, sois los mejores, y yo, eh podido ser el guardián de tan extraordinario grupo…-

\- Oliver…- Harry tenía también los ojos brillosos, su Capitán hablaba en tono de despedida.

\- Contamos con tres cazadoras estupendas…- Wood señaló a Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell, esta última se sonrojó. - Tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles. –

\- Déjalo ya bobo…- susurró Fred, quien parecía aguantarse las ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

\- Y tenemos…al mejor buscador de la historia, con quien hemos ganados todos los partidos, y por supuesto, el título. – Dijo Oliver señalando a Harry.

Harry sonrío colorado. – Y nosotros contamos con el mejor capitán que el mejor equipo podría desear…-

Oliver no pudo más, abrazó a Harry entre lágrimas, y el equipo se unió a él. – Os voy a echar tanto de menos…- susurró con voz entrecortada.

\- Anímate Oliver…aún…aún no hemos ni empezado la temporada…- Decía Katie, soltando unas lágrimas.

Wood se limpió sus lágrimas, y tras recobrar el aliento, prosiguió. – Tenéis razón, pues bien, antes de que me vaya, quiero dejar bien claro al resto de las casas que Gryffindor, es el campeón, así que…-

\- ¡A entrenar! – dijeron los leones al unísono, alzando sus puños al cielo.

Con la moral por las nubes, el equipo comenzó las sesiones de entrenamiento, tres tardes a la semana. El tiempo se enfriaba y se hacía más húmedo, las noches más oscuras, pero no había barro, viento ni lluvia que pudieran empañar la ilusión de ganar una vez más, la enorme Copa de plata.

Una tarde, después del entrenamiento, Harry regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor, y a pesar del frío, nada enturbiaba el enorme entusiasmo del muchacho con cicatriz de rayo, a la hora de pensar en la Copa de Quidditch. Al entrar, la sala estaba muy animada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre chicos? - preguntó a Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados al lado del fuego, en dos de las mejores sillas, terminando unos mapas del cielo para la clase de Astronomía.

\- ¡Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade! - le dijo Ron, señalando una nota que había aparecido en el viejo tablón de anuncios. - Finales de octubre. Halloween. –

\- Estupendo. - dijo Fred, que había seguido a Harry por el agujero del retrato. - Tengo que ir a la tienda de Zonko, casi no nos quedan bombas fétidas. –

\- _Si, Zonko es uno de los mejores proveedores de la tienda de Fred y George aquí en Hogwarts._ – Pensó Harry.

\- Será maravilloso, ¿a qué si Harry? – preguntó Hermione entusiasmada.

Harry asintió, pero en el fondo deseaba contar con una nueva excusa para no celebrar nada el día de Halloween.

\- Si…lo será…- Dijo Harry, ahora esbozando una sonrisa leve.

Hermione notó a Harry algo extraño, pero justo cuando iba a preguntarle, Crookshanks saltó con presteza a su regazo. Una araña muerta y grande le colgaba de la boca.

\- ¿Tiene que comerse eso aquí delante? - preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Bravo, Crookshanks! ¿La has atrapado tú solito? - dijo Hermione sonriente.

Crookshanks masticó y tragó despacio la araña, con los ojos insolentemente fijos en Ron.

\- No lo sueltes. - pidió Ron irritado, volviendo a su mapa del cielo. - Scabbers está durmiendo en mi mochila.

\- Bueno, no tengo tiempo que perder, tengo muchísimo trabajo. – Dijo el azabache, sacando su material para empezar a redactar pergaminos y dibujar mapas.

\- Oh, ¿te importaría revísame el mapa Harry? – le preguntó el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo.

\- Está bien, a ver que tenemos aquí…- Decía Harry, revisando las anotaciones y dibujos de Ron.

A Hermione no le hacía mucha gracia que Harry le ayudara tanto a Ron, pero no dijo nada. Crookshanks seguía mirando al pelirrojo sin pestañear, sacudiendo el extremo de su peluda cola, luego, sin previo aviso, dio un salto.

\- ¡EH! - gritó Ron, apoderándose de la mochila, al mismo tiempo que Crookshanks clavaba profundamente en ella sus garras y comenzaba a rasgarla con fiereza. - ¡SUELTA, ESTÚPIDO ANIMAL! –

Ron intentó arrebatar la mochila a Crookshanks, pero el gato siguió aferrándola con sus garras, bufando y rasgándola.

\- ¡No le hagas daño, Ron! - gritó Hermione. Todos los miraba, Ron dio vueltas a la mochila, con Crookshanks agarrado todavía a ella, y Scabbers salió dando un salto...

Harry, sin previo aviso, blandió su varita y apuntó a los dos animales. – ¡Petrificus Totalus! – gritó con desgana.

El azabache dejó paralizados, tanto al gato como a la rata. Hermione y Ron se giraron para mirarlo, ambos boquiabiertos, al igual que el resto de estudiantes allí presentes.

\- No tengo porque aguantar otro estúpido episodio de "Tom y Jerry". – Dijo el azabache en tono burlón. - Venga Ronald, pon a salvo a Scabbers…- Dijo con calma, antes de pasar a un tono más severo. – Y ahora…¡Dejadme estudiar en paz! – exclamó gruñendo, volviendo su nariz hacia sus pergaminos.

Ron miró a Hermione, esperando una respuesta, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros. Olvidando el pequeño conflicto, Ron puso a salvo a Scabbers de regreso en su bolsillo, mientras que Hermione llevó a Crookshanks a su habitación, y una vez allí, lo dejó dormido tras deshacer el encantamiento petrificador.

Al día siguiente, el trío tenía en primer lugar Herbología, con los estudiantes de Hufflepuff del mismo curso, la asignatura favorita de Neville. El día de hoy, les tocaba trabajar con los Puffapop.

\- _El Puffapod es una planta mágica que produce vainas grandes, de color rosa llenas de granos brillantes._ – explicó Harry mentalmente para sí mismo. – _Pero también produce algo de pesadez…ten dan ganas de dormirte a su lado, bueno, solo un poquito…-_

Luego tuvieron Transformaciones. Cuando estaban por llegar a la puerta, un alboroto producido al principio de la hilera los distrajo. Lavender Brown estaba llorando, Parvati la rodeaba con el brazo y explicaba algo a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, que escuchaban muy serios.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Lavender? - preguntó preocupada Hermione, cuando ella, Harry y Ron se acercaron al grupo.

\- Esta mañana ha recibido una carta de casa. - susurró Parvati. - Se trata de su conejo Binky. Un zorro lo ha matado. –

\- ¡Vaya! - dijo Hermione. - Lo siento, Lavender...-

\- ¡Tendría que habérmelo imaginado! - dijo Lavender en tono trágico. - ¿Sabéis qué día es hoy?

\- Hm…¿16 de octubre? – dijo Harry de brazos cruzados y con la mirada seria.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡" Eso que temes ocurrirá el viernes 16 de octubre"! ¿Os acordáis? ¡Tenía razón! –

El azabache frunció el entrecejo. – Oye Ronald, ¿tú sabes de que está hablando Lavender? –

\- Creo que es una de las predicciones mortales de la profesora Trelawney…- bufó Ron.

\- Vaya, vaya…- murmuró Harry.

Toda la clase se acababa de reunir alrededor de Lavender. Seamus cabeceó con pesadumbre.

Hermione titubeó. - Tú, tú... ¿temías que un zorro matara a Binky? –

\- Bueno, no necesariamente un zorro…- dijo Lavender; alzando la mirada hacia Hermione y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Pero tenía miedo de que muriera. –

\- Vaya…- dijo Hermione. Volvió a guardar silencio. Luego preguntó de nuevo. - ¿Era viejo? -

\- No... - dijo Lavender sollozando. - ¡So... sólo era una cría! –

Parvati le estrechó los hombros con más fuerza.

\- Pero entonces, ¿por qué temías que muriera? - preguntó Hermione.

Parvati la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Bueno, miradlo lógicamente…- añadió Hermione hacia el resto del grupo. - Lo que quiero decir es que...bueno, Binky ni siquiera ha muerto hoy. Hoy es cuando Lavender ha recibido la noticia...- Lavender gimió. - Y no puede haberlo temido, porque la ha pillado completamente por sorpresa. –

Harry rodó los ojos y se acercó a Hermione.

\- Hermione…- empezó a hablarle a su novia, susurrándole al oído. - ¿Recuerdas que la mayoría de magos y brujas ignoran la lógica? No tiene caso que te empeñes en hacerles ver las cosas desde nuestra perspectiva…-

\- Pero Harry. – la castaña se dirigió hacia él en voz baja. – Alguien tiene que hacerles entrar en razón. –

El azabache bufó cabizbajo. – Pero es inútil…- dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Ron, quien escuchó la conversación como pudo, frunció el entrecejo, quizás preguntándose que era, según ellos dos, la lógica.

La profesora McGonagall abrió en ese momento la puerta del aula, y toda la clase fue a ocupar sus asientos respectivos, el azabache tenía a Hermione y a Ron acompañándolo a su lado.

Después de pasar la clase, resumiendo el tema de los animagos, el timbre sonó, y McGonagall sacó a flote el tema de las visitas a Hogsmeade.

\- ¡Un momento, por favor! - dijo en voz alta, cuando los alumnos empezaban a salir. - Dado que sois todos de Gryffindor, como yo, deberíais entregarme vuestras autorizaciones antes de Halloween. Sin autorización no hay visita al pueblo, así que no se os olvide. –

Neville levantó la mano. - Perdone, profesora. Yo... creo que he perdido...-

\- Tu abuela me la envió directamente, Longbottom. - dijo la profesora McGonagall. - Pensó que era más seguro. Bueno, eso es todo, podéis salir. –

Harry sonrío, la abuela había hecho muy bien, de lo contrario, el pobre Neville se hubiera quedado sin visitar Hogsmeade.

Todos fueron entregando las autorizaciones, sin embargo, cuando le tocó a Harry entregar el suyo, a McGonagall se le dibujó un rostro severo.

\- Potter…- resopló McGonagall. – Veo que has logrado obtener la autorización…-

\- Así es. – respondió Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo por la mirada de su profesora. - ¿Ocurre algo malo, profesora? –

\- Oh no, no es nada, no te preocupes…- pero luego ella le susurró algo. – Ten mucho cuidado por favor…- y se marchó hacia su mesa.

Harry estaba confuso, pero no dijo nada más.

La mañana del día de Halloween, Harry se despertó al mismo tiempo que los demás y bajó a desayunar, por un lado, animado, sería su primer día en Hogsmeade, y por el otro, pensativo, pues parecía que a McGonagall le preocupaba ver a Harry paseando por el pueblo.

\- Pues le guste o no a McGonagall, tu trajiste la autorización, y por tanto te vienes con nosotros a Hogsmeade. – Dijo Ron tajante.

\- Ron, entiéndelo, ella está preocupada por Harry. – Dijo Hermione, quien también parecía preocupada.

\- ¿Pero por qué? – Preguntó el pelirrojo rodando los ojos.

\- Porque Sirius Black lo está buscando. – Dijo la castaña en voz baja. – Lo profesores deben de saberlo, de lo contrario, McGonagall no se hubiera puesto tan tensa. –

\- ¡Hmph! Por mi como si me busca el diablo…- bufó Harry.

Tanto Ron como Hermione lo miraron entre sorprendidos y temblorosos.

\- No me interesa que Black esté husmeando por Hogsmeade, si me lo encuentro, pues será peor para él…- Dijo el azabache, sonriendo orgullosamente. – No dejaré que un preso de Azkaban me prive de ir a Hogsmeade a pasar un día de diversión. –

Y así, soportando miradas de preocupación mientras salían, Harry y sus amigos fueron con el resto de estudiantes, de tercer año en adelante, rumbo al pueblo de Hogsmeade.

Cruzaron por un camino largo, bien largo y nevado. Mientras andaba, a Harry le daba la extraña sensación de que estaba siendo vigilado, cosa que, desde luego, no le agradaba en absoluto.

\- _Y ahora que serán…¿los dementores? ¿Sirius Black? ¿O tal vez algún profesor que empeña en subestimar mis habilidades? – pensaba el azabache, mientras gruñía con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¡Demonios, como les tengo que decir que no…necesito…protección! -_

Tras pasar una última curva, todos se sorprendieron, o por lo menos, todos los estudiantes de primero. Hogsmeade era un pintoresco lugar está lleno de tiendas y lugares fantásticos por explorar.

\- Oh…vamos a Honeydukes, ¡vamos a Honeydukes! – les pidió Ron a sus amigos.

Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos.

\- Está bien Ron, de todos modos, por alguna tienda hay que empezar. – resopló Hermione.

\- Si…y después, ¿qué tal una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Porque tengo la extraña sensación de que te gusta demasiado la cerveza de mantequilla? – le preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Hm…no se…quizás sea porque le cogí el gusta durante mi estancia en el Caldero Chorreante. – respondió el azabache, frotándose la nuca divertido.

Ron estaba tan impaciente, que cogió a sus mejores amigos y los arrastró hasta Honeydukes, mientras que las personas que paseaban a su alrededor miraban la escena entre risas, más por las caras que ponían Harry y Hermione.

Honeydukes era una tienda con una gran variedad de caramelos.

\- _Y además, fabrican su propio chocolate, debo admitir que esto es excelente…-_ pensó Harry, mientras algunas babas salían de su boca, al presenciar tanto chocolate.

Las paredes estaban ocultas detrás de filas y filas de estanterías rebosantes de dulces, había desde grageas de todos los sabores y abejas picantes, hasta los aún más extraños tarros de cucarachas.

 _\- Apuesto a que Fred y George estarían ansiosos por comprarse uno de esos tarritos con cucarachas, pero en vez de cucarachas pondrían arañas para fastidiar a Ronald…-_ Pensó el azabache, rodando los ojos, pero divertido.

Tras armarse de chuches, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que sacar a Ron a rastras de la tienda para que dejara de llenar el saco de más chuches. El trio fue a encontrarse con Fred y George en la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko.

\- ¡Bienvenidos chicos! – saludaron los gemelos, y empezaron a compenetrar diálogos.

\- Está tienda es…-

\- Nuestra inspiración…-

\- Para nuestra futura…-

\- ¡Proeza! – dijeron juntos.

Hermione bufó. – Si para vosotros es una gran proeza vender artículos para gastar bromas…-

\- Madre mía Potter, tu novia anda floja en cuestión del sentido del humor. – Dijo Fred divertido.

\- Es verdad Freddy, me parece que nuestro pequeño Harry se convertirá en un viejo aburrido si sigue con una aburrida como ella. – Dijo George en tono burlón.

Harry empezó a reírse, mientras que Hermione fulminaba a los gemelos con la mirada.

\- No es aburrida, lo que sucede es que ella tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad y, bueno, para ella, triunfar como bromistas no es precisamente el mayor de lo logros. – explicó Harry entre risas. – De cualquier manera, podría decirse que entre vosotros y ella lo único que hay son diferentes puntos de vista. –

Los gemelos resoplaron, mientras que Hermione tuvo que admitir que Harry tenía algo de razón, había distintos puntos de vista entre unos y otros.

Tras mirar una larga lista de artículos para partirse la caja de risa, el trío siguió su visita a Hogsmeade, calle abajo. Por el camino, pudieron contemplar la Oficina de Correos.

Al menos trescientas lechuzas, desde unas muy grandes y grises hasta mochuelos, esperan para enviar mensajes. Están separadas por un código de colores, dependiendo de cuanta rapidez requiere la carta que quieres enviar.

\- _Hay que ver cuantas lechuzas, bueno, siempre supuse que en algún sitio debían de descansar y organizar los envíos._ – Pensó Harry.

Su última parada fue las Tres Escobas. Harry estaba tan feliz que entró dando un saltito bien gracioso, haciendo que sus amigos, y los que estaba alrededor lo miraran de manera extraña.

\- ¡YIUJUUUU! ¡Cerveza de mantequilla! ¡Cerveza de mantequilla! – decía el azabache muy feliz y riendo como un tonto, mientras que sus amigos rodaban los ojos divertidos.

Buscaron un lugar cerca de la chimenea para sentarse. Hasta allí se acercó una mujer con curvas y con una cara bonita, Ron parecía sonrojado.

\- U-usted es Ma-Madame Rosmerta, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Ron en voz baja, mientras que Harry y Hermione lo miraban entre risas discretas.

\- Así es encanto, y bien, ¿que desean hoy los niños? – Preguntó Rosmerta con una sonrisa afable.

\- Tres cervezas de mantequilla por favor. – Dijo Harry sonriente.

\- Oh, usted es el señor Potter, encantada de verlo por fin en las Tres Escobas. – Dijo la mujer, quien parecía muy feliz. – Enseguida les traigo el pedido, si me disculpan... – dijo, dirigiéndose a la barra.

El azabache se frotaba las manos, impaciente, le había cogido un gran gusto a la cerveza de Mantequilla, y tras escuchar que la mejor se elaboraba en las Tres Escobas, estaba entusiasmado por probarlo.

\- ¿Que sucede Ron? ¿A caso…te mola la señorita Rosmerta? – Preguntó Hermione divertida.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo Ron, enrojeciendo.

Harry miraba a Ron entre risas, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con el juego, tres cervezas de mantequilla estaban ya sobre la mesa.

\- Aquí tenéis, que las disfrutéis mucho. – Dijo Rosmerta sonriente, mientras se dirigía hacia otras mesas.

Harry probó un sorbo, y lo primero que sintió fue, como si se sumergiera en el fantástico mundo de la espumosa cerveza de mantequilla fresquita, estaba, ni más ni menos, que ante la mejor cerveza de mantequilla que haya probado en su corta vida.

\- ¡Está excelente! – Dijo Ron. – Mis hermanos tenían razón, comparadas con las del Caldero Chorreante, esta es la mejor. –

\- Es muy rica. – Decía Hermione, mientras se limpiaba la espuma de la nariz. - ¿Qué te parece Harry? ¿Harry? –

El azabache reía como un idiota, incapaz de hablar, y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Pues…parece que le ha encantado. – Dijo Ron divertido.

Su primera visita a Hogsmeade, por lo general, fue lo mejor del año. Harry se quedó con ganas de volver a Hogsmeade y, sobre todo, a las Tres Escobas. Tras dejar todas las compras en la Sala Común, tocaba acudir al banquete de Halloween.

Esta vez, Harry no encontró ninguna excusa para escaquearse de la fiesta, ya que Hermione lo arrastró hasta el Gran Comedor para comer con los demás.

\- Vamos Harry, no puedes privarte de celebrar el Halloween solo por…bueno…ya sabes. – Decía Hermione, tratando de razonar con el azabache.

\- Es que…no me parece correcto, ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? – Decía un entristecido Harry.

\- Mira amigo, no puedes estar toda la vida huyendo del Halloween solo porque "Quien tu sabes" se le haya dado por matar a tu familia ese día. – decía Ron, intentado ser lo más sensible posible. - Míralo de este modo, a ellos no les gustaría verte así, intentando por todos los medios evitar celebrar un día tan especial, solo porque tuvieron semejante mala suerte. –

\- Ron tiene razón Harry, ya va siendo hora de que lo asimiles…- dijo Hermione, mientras le frotaba el hombro al azabache. De repente, alzo las cejas. - Un momento, ¿Le acabo de dar la razón…a Ron? –

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo. – Te pica que tenga razón a veces, ¿verdad? –

Hermione bufó, y Harry, por una vez, soltó una sonrisa leve. Se limitó a comer y permanecer en la fiesta, mirando una actuación de los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Saltaron de los muros y de las mesas para llevar a cabo un pequeño vuelo en formación. Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de Gryffindor, cosechó un gran éxito con una representación de su propia desastrosa decapitación.

\- _Mira, eso ha conseguido animarme un poco…-_ resopló Harry mentalmente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron al resto de los de su casa por el camino de la torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando llegaron al corredor al final del cual estaba el retrato de la señora gorda, lo encontraron atestado de alumnos.

\- ¿Por qué no entran? - preguntó Ron intrigado. Harry miró delante de él, por encima de las cabezas, el retrato estaba cerrado.

\- Dejadme pasar, por favor. - dijo la voz de Percy. Se esforzaba por abrirse paso a través de la multitud, dándose importancia. - ¿¡Qué es lo que ocurre!? No es posible que nadie se acuerde de la contraseña. ¡Dejadme pasar, soy el Premio Anual! –

La multitud guardó silencio entonces, empezando por los de delante. Fue como si un aire frío se extendiera por el corredor.

Oyeron que Percy decía con una voz repentinamente aguda. - ¡Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido! –

Las cabezas se volvieron, los de atrás se ponían de puntillas. - ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Ginny, que acababa de llegar.

Chloe, quien estaba frente al cuadro de la Señora Gorda, se abrió paso entre sus compañeros para alcanzar al trío de oro y a Ginny.

\- ¡Es la Señora Gorda! ¡No está! – exclamó la rubia, muy alterada.

\- ¿No está? – preguntó el azabache frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Anda, mi madr...! - exclamó Hermione, cogiéndose al brazo de Harry, y haciendo que este se sonrojara.

La señora gorda había desaparecido del retrato, que había sido rajado tan ferozmente que algunas tiras del lienzo habían caído al suelo, faltaban varios trozos grandes.

Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada al retrato estropeado y se volvió. Con ojos entristecidos vio a los profesores McGonagall, Lupin y Snape, que se acercaban a toda prisa.

\- Hay que encontrarla. - dijo Dumbledore. - Por favor, profesora McGonagall, dígale enseguida al señor Filch que busque a la señora gorda por todos los cuadros del castillo. –

\- ¡Apañados vais! - dijo una voz socarrona.

\- Mira, el que faltaba…- bufó Harry.

Era Peeves, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud y estaba encantado, como cada vez que veía a los demás preocupados por algún problema.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves? - le preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente.

La sonrisa de Peeves desapareció, no se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. Adoptó una voz empalagosa que no era mejor que su risa.

\- Le da vergüenza, señor director. No quiere que la vean, es un desastre de mujer. La vi correr por el paisaje, hacia el cuarto piso señor, esquivando los árboles y gritando algo terrible. - dijo con alegría. – Pobrecita. - añadió sin convicción.

\- ¿Dijo quién lo ha hecho? - preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

\- Sí, señor director. - dijo Peeves, con pinta de estar meciendo una bomba en sus brazos. - Se enfadó con ella porque no le permitió entrar, ¿sabe? - Peeves dio una vuelta de campana y dirigió a Dumbledore una sonrisa por entre sus propias piernas. - Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable. –

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe. - _¿¡Black a estado aquí!? Vaya, mira que ha llegado tan lejos solo para buscarme, interesante…_ \- pensó con un aire que le invitaba al desafío.


	22. Ch43-44-Año III

Capítulo 43 – El milagro del Patronus

El profesor Dumbledore mandó que los estudiantes de Gryffindor volvieran al Gran Comedor, donde se les unieron, diez minutos después, los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Todos parecían confusos.

\- Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo. - explicó el profesor Dumbledore, mientras McGonagall y Flitwick cerraban todas las puertas del Gran Comedor. - Me temo que, por vuestra propia seguridad, tendréis que pasar aquí la noche. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas del Gran Comedor y dejo de encargados a los dos Premios Anuales. Comunicadme cualquier novedad - añadió, dirigiéndose a Percy, que se sentía inmensamente orgulloso. - Avisadme por medio de algún fantasma. - El profesor Dumbledore se detuvo antes de salir del Gran Comedor. - Bueno, necesitareis...-

Con un movimiento de la varita, envió volando las largas mesas hacia las paredes del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.

\- Felices sueños…- dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta.

El Gran Comedor empezó a bullir de excitación, los de Gryffindor contaban al resto del colegio lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¡Todos a los sacos! - gritó Percy. - ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla! ¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos! –

\- Vamos. - dijo Ron a Hermione y a Harry. Cogieron tres sacos de dormir y se los llevaron a un rincón.

\- ¿Creéis que Black sigue en el castillo? - susurró Hermione con preocupación.

\- Evidentemente, Dumbledore piensa que es posible. - dijo Ron.

\- Es una suerte que haya elegido esta noche, ¿os dais cuenta? - dijo Hermione, mientras se metían vestidos en los sacos de dormir y se apoyaban en el codo para hablar. - La única noche que no estábamos en la torre...-

\- Supongo que con la huida no sabrá en qué día vive - dijo Ron. - No se ha dado cuenta de que es Halloween, de lo contrario, habría entrado aquí a saco. –

Hermione se estremeció, en eso, Harry le coge de la mano, sonriéndole.

\- No todo ha sido tan malo esta noche, por lo menos, eh pasado un maravilloso día con ustedes…- Dijo en tono afable el azabache.

\- Harry…- A Hermione le parecía bastante extraño ver a su novio tan calmado.

A su alrededor todos sacaban varias hipótesis.

\- ¿Cómo ha podido entrar? –

\- A lo mejor sabe cómo aparecerse. – dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw que estaba cerca de ellos. - Cómo salir de la nada. -

\- A lo mejor se ha disfrazado. - dijo uno de Hufflepuff, de quinto curso.

\- Podría haber entrado volando. - sugirió Dean Thomas.

\- _Me gustaría poder volar a voluntad propia…pero…¿existirá esa habilidad?_ – se preguntaba el azabache, poniendo morritos pensativos.

\- Hay que ver…¿Es que soy la única persona que ha leído "Hogwarts: Una Historia"? - preguntó Hermione a Harry y a Ron, perdiendo la paciencia.

El azabache la miró aclarándose la garganta.

\- Oh, es verdad, que Harry también se lo leyó. – dijo Hermione en tono de disculpa.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos. – respondió Ron. - ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –

\- Lo que intento decir es que el castillo no está protegido sólo por muros… - indicó Hermione. - sino también por todo tipo de encantamientos para evitar que nadie entre furtivamente. No es tan fácil aparecerse aquí. Y quisiera ver el disfraz capaz de engañar a los dementores. Vigilan cada una de las entradas a los terrenos del colegio. Si hubiera entrado volando, también lo habrían visto. Filch conoce todos los pasadizos secretos y estarán vigilados. –

Harry asintió, corroborando lo relatado por Hermione.

\- ¡Voy a apagar las luces ya! - gritó Percy. - Quiero que todo el mundo esté metido en el saco y callado. –

Todas las velas se apagaron a la vez. La única luz venía de los fantasmas de color de plata, que se movían por todas partes, hablando con gravedad con los prefectos, y del techo encantado, tan cuajado de estrellas como el mismo cielo exterior. Entre aquello y el cuchicheo ininterrumpido de sus compañeros, Harry se sintió como durmiendo a la intemperie, arrullado por la brisa, pero al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba del momento, pues a su lado, estaba Hermione, y los dos estaban cogidos de la mano.

\- _Mira, al final podremos dormir juntos, lo que no pudimos hacer en su cumpleaños…-_ pensó el azabache con una sonrisa, mientras contemplaba el rostro de su chica, quien también lo miraba.

Cada hora aparecía por el salón un profesor para comprobar que todo se hallaba en orden. Hacia las tres de la mañana, cuando por fin se habían quedado dormidos muchos alumnos, entró el profesor Dumbledore. Harry vio que iba buscando a Percy, que rondaba por entre los sacos de dormir amonestando a los que hablaban. Percy estaba a corta distancia de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que fingieron estar dormidos cuando se acercaron los pasos de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Han encontrado algún rastro de él, profesor? - le preguntó Percy en un susurro.

\- No. ¿Por aquí todo bien? –

\- Todo bajo control, señor. -

\- Bien. No vale la pena moverlos a todos ahora. He encontrado a un guarda provisional para el agujero del retrato de Gryffindor. Mañana podrás llevarlos a todos. -

\- ¿Y la señora gorda, señor? –

\- Se había escondido en un mapa de Argyllshire del segundo piso. Parece que se negó a dejar entrar a Black sin la contraseña, y por eso la atacó. Sigue muy consternada, pero en cuanto se tranquilice le diré al señor Filch que restaure el lienzo. –

Harry oyó crujir la puerta del salón cuando volvió a abrirse, y más pasos.

\- ¿Señor director? –

Era Snape, Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil, aguzando el oído.

\- Hemos registrado todo el primer piso, no estaba allí. Y Filch ha examinado las mazmorras. Tampoco ha encontrado rastro de él. –

\- ¿Y la torre de astronomía? ¿Y el aula de la profesora Trelawney? ¿Y la pajarera de las lechuzas? –

\- Lo hemos registrado todo...-

\- Muy bien, Severus. La verdad es que no creía que Black prolongara su estancia aquí. –

\- ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo entrar, profesor? - preguntó Snape.

Harry alzó la cabeza ligeramente, para desobstruirse el otro oído.

\- Muchas, Severus, pero todas igual de improbables. –

Harry abrió un poco los ojos y miró hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a él, pero pudo ver el rostro de Percy, muy atento, y el perfil de Snape, que parecía serio.

\- ¿Se acuerda, señor director, de la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de...comenzar el curso? - preguntó Snape, abriendo apenas los labios, como para que Percy no se enterara.

\- Me acuerdo, Severus. - dijo Dumbledore. En su voz había como un dejo de reconvención.

\- Parece...casi imposible...que Black haya podido entrar en el colegio sin ayuda del…interior. - susurró Snape. - Expresé mi preocupación cuando usted señaló...-

\- No creo que nadie de este castillo ayudara a Black a entrar. - dijo Dumbledore en un tono que dejaba bien claro que daba el asunto por zanjado. Snape no contestó.

\- Tengo que bajar a ver a los dementores. Les dije que les informaría cuando hubiéramos terminado el registro. –

\- ¿No quisieron ayudarnos, señor? - preguntó Percy.

\- Sí, desde luego…- respondió Dumbledore fríamente. - Pero me temo que mientras yo sea director, ningún dementor cruzará el umbral de este castillo. –

Percy se quedó un poco avergonzado, Dumbledore salió del salón con rapidez y silenciosamente. Snape aguardó allí un momento, mirando al director con una expresión de profundo resentimiento, luego también él se marchó. Harry miró a ambos lados, a Ron y a Hermione. Tanto uno como otro tenían los ojos abiertos, reflejando el techo estrellado.

Durante los días que siguieron, en el colegio no se habló de otra cosa que de Sirius Black. Las especulaciones acerca de cómo había logrado penetrar en el castillo fueron cada vez más fantásticas. Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff, se pasó la mayor parte de la clase de Herbología contando que Black podía transformarse en un arbusto florido.

Luna Lovegood sacó a relucir una de sus fantásticas teorías mientras hablaba con Ginny y Chloe durante el desayuno, sobre que Black llegó al castillo por medio de un Thestral y oculto bajo una capa invisible.

\- _Mira, de todas sus teorías, esa me parece la menos descabellada entre sus invenciones._ – Pensó el azabache.

Habían quitado de la pared el lienzo rasgado de la señora gorda y lo habían reemplazado con el retrato de Sir Cadogan, con su pequeño y robusto caballo gris. Esto no le hacía a nadie mucha gracia, a nadie, menos a Harry, a quien le caía bien ese retrato. Sir Cadogan se pasaba la mitad del tiempo retando a duelo a todo el mundo, y la otra mitad inventando contraseñas ridículamente complicadas que cambiaba al menos dos veces al día.

\- Está loco de remate. - le dijo Seamus Finnigan a Percy, enfadado. - ¿No hay otro disponible? –

\- Ninguno de los demás retratos quería el trabajo. - dijo Percy. - Estaban asustados por lo que le ha ocurrido a la señora gorda. Sir Cadogan fue el único lo bastante valiente para ofrecerse voluntario. –

\- _¡Hmph! Esos malandrines desagradecidos, que poco saben valorar el valor incalculable del gran Sir Cadogan, ¡él es un digno guardián de nuestra torre!_ – Opinaba Harry desde su mente.

Lo que de verdad empezaba a sacar de sus casillas al azabache, es que lo vigilaban de cerca. Los profesores buscaban disculpas para acompañarlo por los corredores, Percy Weasley, obrando, según sospechaba Harry, por instigación de su madre, le seguía los pasos por todas partes, como un perro guardián extremadamente pomposo.

\- _Esto…empieza a ser un fastidio…ya ni siquiera puedo darle un beso a Hermione con tantos espías vigilando mis pasos, ¡como sigan así los hechizaré a todos!_ – gruño el azabache mentalmente.

Para colmo, la profesora McGonagall lo llamó a su despacho y lo recibió con una expresión tan sombría que Harry pensó que se había muerto alguien.

\- No hay razón para que te lo ocultemos por más tiempo, Potter. - dijo muy seriamente. - Sé que esto te va a afectar, pero Sirius Black...-

A Harry se le sobresalía una vena al lado de su cicatriz, estaba harto de ser subestimado.

\- Ya sé que va detrás de mí… - dijo Harry, intentando no estallar. - El señor Weasley me lo contó, después de todo, él trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia...-

La profesora McGonagall se sorprendió mucho, miró a Harry durante un instante antes de responder.

\- Ya veo…Bien, en ese caso comprenderás por qué creo que no debes ir por las tardes a los entrenamientos de Quidditch. Es muy arriesgado estar ahí fuera, en el campo, sin más compañía que los miembros del equipo...-

Otra vena le apareció en la frente al azabache. – Profesora…¿me lo parece a mí…o todos en esta escuela están…subestimando mis habilidades? – susurraba entre dientes, con el rostro sombrío.

La profesora McGonagall frunció el entrecejo. – Potter, nadie, te subestima…- resoplo. – Pero entiéndelo, como profesores tenemos una responsabilidad, y debemos cuidar de nuestros alumnos, sin…excepciones. –

Aquello irritó aún más a Harry, pero no se atrevía a hacer su rabieta en frente de la profesora McGonagall, la respetaba demasiado.

\- Bueno, entiendo que se preocupen por mi…sin embargo, tengo que entrenar. – dijo el azabache, tratando de conservar la calma. - El sábado tenemos el primer partido, necesito prepararme, como los demás. –

La profesora McGonagall meditó un instante. Harry sabía que ella deseaba que ganara el equipo de Gryffindor y tener un año más la Copa de Plata en su despacho. Al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la primera que había propuesto a Harry como buscador.

\- Hm…- la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y observó desde la ventana el campo de Quidditch, muy poco visible entre la lluvia. - Bien, supongo que tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para conservar nuestra reputación como el mejor equipo de Hogwarts. De todas formas, Potter, estaría más tranquila si un profesor estuviera presente. Pediré a la señora Hooch que supervise tus sesiones de entrenamiento. –

Harry asintió. – _Bueno, es mejor que quedarse sin entrenar…-_ Pensó, antes de gruñir mentalmente. – _Si Black no estuviera dando vueltas por Hogwarts…-_

El tiempo empeoró conforme se acercaba el primer partido de Quidditch. Impertérrito, el equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba cada vez más, bajo la mirada de la señora Hooch. Luego, en la sesión final de entrenamiento que precedió al partido del sábado, Oliver Wood comunicó a su equipo una noticia no muy buena.

\- ¡No vamos a jugar contra Slytherin! - les dijo muy enfadado. - Flint acaba de venir a verme. ¡Vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff! -

\- ¿¡Que!? – exclamó Harry alterado.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntaron todos.

\- La excusa de Flint es que uno de sus cazadores se lesionó tras provocar a un centauro, cuando iban de excursión junto con Hagrid. - dijo Wood, rechinando con furia los dientes. – Pero está claro el verdadero motivo, no quieren jugar con este tiempo, porque piensan que tendrán menos posibilidades...-

\- ¡Hmph! No son más que escusas baratas, ¿que no tienen un sustituto? – preguntó el azabache, gruñendo.

\- Creo que ya conoces la respuesta a eso, Harry…- resopló Oliver frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Bah! Pueden inventar todas las escusas que quieran, pero en algún momento tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros, _y cuando lo hagan…_ \- Entonces Harry se echó a reír discreta y maliciosamente.

\- Hemos practicado todos estos movimientos suponiendo que íbamos a jugar contra Slytherin, y en su lugar tenemos a Hufflepuff, y su estilo de juego es muy diferente. – bufó Wood. - Tienen un nuevo capitán buscador, Cedric Diggory...-

De repente, Angelina, Alicia y Katie soltaron una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Wood, frunciendo la frente ante aquella actitud.

\- Es ese chico alto y guapo, ¿verdad? - preguntó Angelina.

George bufó, parecía molesto.

\- ¡Y tan fuerte y callado! - añadió Katie, y volvieron a reírse.

Wood se puso serio ante ese comentario.

\- Es callado porque no es lo bastante inteligente para juntar dos palabras. - dijo Fred. - No sé qué te preocupa, Oliver. Los de Hufflepuff son pan comido, la última vez que jugamos con ellos, Harry cogió la Snitch al cabo de unos cinco minutos, ¿no os acordáis? –

\- Ya, pero eso fue hace dos años. – recordó Harry.

\- Así es y, además, ¡jugábamos en condiciones muy distintas! - gritó Wood, con los ojos muy abiertos. - Diggory ha mejorado mucho el equipo. ¡Es un buscador excelente! ¡Ya sospechaba que os lo tomaríais así! ¡No debemos confiarnos! ¡Hay que tener bien claro el objetivo! ¡Slytherin intenta pillarnos desprevenidos! ¡Hay que ganar! –

\- Tranquilízate, Oliver. - dijo Fred alarmado. - Nos tomamos muy en serio a Hufflepuff. Muy en serio…-

\- Pues no lo parece…- dijo Wood rodando los ojos.

\- ¡No me interesa quien sea nuestro oponente! – gritó Harry, apretando el puño. – ¡Atraparé la Snitch cueste lo que cueste! ¡Por mi como si caen truenos! –

Wood sonrió ante la determinación de su buscador.

El día anterior al partido, el viento se convirtió en un huracán y la lluvia cayó con más fuerza que nunca. Estaba tan oscuro dentro de los corredores y las aulas que se encendieron más antorchas y faroles. El equipo de Slytherin se daba aires, y Malfoy, no parecía muy contento.

\- Ese idiota…¿quién le manda a enfurecer a aquel centauro? - bufaba entre susurros Draco Malfoy, en referencia al cazador de su equipo, el cual se lesionó.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Ginny, quien estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? El muy imprudente quería montarse encima de él, como si fuera un caballo. – respondió el rubio rodando los ojos. – lo mandó a volar de una patada, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol, debiste verlo, en realidad, fue bastante gracioso. – dijo, riéndose un poco.

\- _Vaya, parece que a Draco no le ha hecho mucha gracia quedarse sin jugar contra nosotros_. – Pensó el azabache.

Harry no tenía sitio en la cabeza para preocuparse por otra cosa que el partido del día siguiente. Entre clase y clase, Oliver Wood se le acercaba a toda prisa para darle consejos.

Antes de que se le acercara por tercera vez, el azabache tuvo que esquivarle, de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo para la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Todos estaban ya sentados, a la espera del profesor Lupin, pero quien entró en el aula no era él.

Era el profesor Snape, quien entraba con…elegancia. Cerró la puerta de un portazo, cogió su varita y empezó a cerrar las ventanas, dejando el aula casi a oscuras. Luego, ya en el centro de la clase, hizo aparecer un lienzo blanco, y en frente de este, un proyector con diapositivas.

\- _Wow…cuando quiere, el profesor Snape puede tener estilo…-_ Pensó el azabache, muy impresionado.

\- En vista de que el profesor Lupin se encuentra incapacitado para ejercer la docencia el día de hoy, yo seré quien dé...la clase…- explicó Snape, brevemente. – Ahora…id a la página 394…-

Harry empezó a pasar las páginas del libro de texto hasta llegar al último capítulo.

\- ¿Hoy veremos Licántropos? – Preguntó Harry con los ojos bien abiertos, Snape se limitó a asentir.

\- Pero profesor…- dijo Hermione, que parecía incapaz de contenerse. - Todavía no podemos llegar a los hombres lobo, está previsto comenzar con los hinkypunks. –

\- Señorita Granger, ya tendréis tiempo de estudiar ese apartado en cuanto su profesor regrese a impartir su asignatura, en cambio…considero que conocer a los Licántropos os puede resultar muy útil…más de lo que os podéis imaginar…- Dijo el profesor Snape en tono severo.

La clase intercambió miradas, antes de asentir lentamente.

\- ¿Quién de vosotros puede decirme cómo podemos distinguir…entre el hombre lobo y…el lobo auténtico? – preguntó Snape.

Todos estaban silencio, todos, a excepción de Hermione, ni siquiera Harry había llegado a ese apartado.

\- _¿¡Cómo lo hace Hermione para verse tantos libros!? Hasta yo tengo un límite en los estudios._ – Pensó el azabache incrédulo, se vio ya muchos apartados, pero ni siquiera él se había molestado en leer sobre los licántropos.

\- Un momento Granger. – Pidió Snape, con una extraña amabilidad. - ¿Hay alguien más…que lo sepa? ¿No? – entonces resopló levemente. – Está bien señorita Granger…adelante. –

Hermione parpadeó varias veces antes de responder.

\- El hombre lobo difiere del verdadero lobo en varios detalles...El hocico puede ser un poco más corto, las pupilas más pequeñas, la cola más corta en vez de grande y de pelo largo. La verdadera diferencia es el comportamiento, los verdaderos lobos no son muy agresivos, y las autoridades mágicas creen que la mayoría de los cuentos clásicos que los representan como depredadores estúpidos, hablan en realidad de hombres lobos, no de lobos de verdad. Un lobo no atacaría a un humano excepto en circunstancias excepcionales. El hombre lobo, sin embargo, ataca a los humanos casi exclusivamente y no representa casi ningún peligro para otras criaturas. – explicó la castaña detalladamente, como siempre.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. – _Al final tendré que aceptar, que Hermione es la mejor…_ \- resopló mentalmente.

\- Muy bien señorita Granger…cinco puntos para Gryffindor. – Dijo con una sonrisa leve. La clase entera volvía a estar atónita, Snape dando puntos a Gryffindor otra vez.

Cada uno en su sitio, fue tomando notas sobre los hombres lobo del libro de texto, mientras Snape rondaba entré las filas de pupitres, asegurándose de que todos prestaban atención a sus explicaciones.

Y así fue, hasta que el timbre sonó, pero antes de que todos se retiraran, Snape los retuvo.

\- Escribiréis una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre las maneras de reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo, para el lunes por…la mañana…pueden irse. – Dijo Snape.

Los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, pero todos ellos estaban en silencio, había reacciones dispares. Algunos se lo tomaron mal, por tener que hacer un trabajo de dos pergaminos, otros se lo tomaron como algo bastante educativo, como fue el caso de Harry y Hermione, y otros, pues como cualquier clase aburrida y común.

\- ¿¡Dos pergaminos para el lunes!? Tenía que ser Snape…- bufó Ron.

\- Pues me parece que exageras, yo creo que para tratarse del profesor Snape lo que nos ha dejado es solo una pequeñez. - Dijo Hermione, pero frunció el entrecejo al recordar algo. – ¿Ustedes saben porque me detuvo antes de dejarme responder al empezar la clase? –

\- Hermione…- resopló Harry. – Tu posees tantos conocimientos que ningún profesor duda de tus capacidades, quizás el profesor Snape quería comprobar si había alguien más capaz de responder a su pregunta, pero al parecer no fue así, ni siquiera yo había leído ese apartado. – reconoció cabizbajo. – Por otra parte, has conseguido cinco puntos más para Gryffindor, enhorabuena. –

Hermione estaba tan sonrojada, que no podía decir nada, salvo asentir.

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó muy temprano, había soñado con algo bastante alegre. Él llevaba puesto una armadura dorada, iba montado sobre Buckbeak, blandiendo la Espada de Godric Gryffindor, y luchando contra un dragón que tenía acorralada a su amada princesa, Hermione, en lo alto de una Torre.

 _\- ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! – chillaba Hermione, quien iba vestida con un precioso vestido blanco, desde lo alto de la gran torre. - ¡Salvadme, oh mi valiente caballero! –_

 _\- ¡Apartate de mi chica, monstruo! – bramó el azabache. - ¡Te mandaré a las profundidades del infierno! ¡De donde no volverás a salir, porque lo digo yo! – gritó con orgullo, alzando la espada. - ¡Buckbeak! ¡A por él! –_

En ese momento, algo, o alguien, le sacó bruscamente de sus fantasías.

\- _¿¡Quién osa sacarme de mi honorable fantasía caballeresca!?_ – bufó el azabache mentalmente, en tono medieval.

Por un instante creyó que lo había despertado el ruido del viento, luego sintió una brisa fría en la nuca y se incorporó en la cama. Peeves flotaba a su lado, soplándole en la oreja.

\- ¡Peeves! ¿¡Por qué me despiertas!? - le preguntó Harry enfadado. Peeves hinchó los carrillos, sopló muy fuerte y salió del dormitorio hacia atrás, a toda prisa, riéndose, y librándose de un hechizo por parte del azabache.

Harry tanteó en busca de su despertador y lo miró.

\- _¿¡Cuatro y media de la mañana!? Ese maldito... (Dijo algo que escandalizaría a Hermione, si lo oyera) ...-_ Pensaba el azabache, echando pestes de Peeves.

Se dio la vuelta y procuró volver a dormirse. Pero una vez despierto fue difícil olvidar el ruido de los truenos que retumbaban por encima de su cabeza, los embates del viento contra los muros del castillo y el lejano crujir de los árboles en el bosque prohibido.

Unas horas después se hallaría allí fuera, en el campo de Quidditch, batallando en medio del temporal. Finalmente, con el entusiasmo de volver a jugar al Quidditch, se levantó, se vistió, cogió su Nimbus 2.000 y salió silenciosamente del dormitorio.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, algo le rozó la pierna. Se agachó con el tiempo justo de coger a Crookshanks por el extremo de la cola peluda y sacarlo a rastras.

\- Hm…¿Sabes? Creo que Ron tiene algo de razón contigo…- le dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. - Hay muchos ratones por aquí, vamos, ve a cazarlos. - añadió, echando a Crookshanks con suavidad, para que bajara por la escalera de caracol. – Y si puedes, deja de molestar a Scabbers. –

El ruido de la tormenta era más fuerte en la sala común. Harry tenía demasiada experiencia para creer que se cancelaría el partido. Los partidos de Quidditch no se cancelaban por nimiedades como una tormenta, una tormenta, que no hacía más que aumentar su entusiasmo.

\- _Es el escenario perfecto para una honorable batalla…_ \- pensó Harry entusiasmado, pero recordando a que rival se enfrentaba, bufó. - _Sería más épico si nuestro rival fuera Slytherin…-_

Wood le había indicado quién era Cedric Diggory en el corredor. Diggory estaba en quinto y era mucho mayor que el azabache. Los buscadores solían ser ligeros y veloces, pero el peso de Diggory sería una ventaja con aquel tiempo, porque tendría muchas menos posibilidades de que el viento le desviara el rumbo.

\- _Si, un tipo duro, pero no importa quién sea mi oponente, mi objetivo no es otro que atrapar la Snitch y darlo todo por mi equipo._ – Pensó un Harry más que decidido.

\- ¡En guardia, malandrín! - lo retó sir Cadogan.

\- Soy yo Sir Cadogan…- le saludó Harry en tono afable.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mi fiel amigo y compañero, me alegro mucho de verte! ¿¡Vas a salir para luchar por la gloria de nuestra casa!? –

\- A eso voy, honorable caballero…- Dijo con seriedad.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Buena suerte en su batalla, camarada Potter! – Dijo Sir Cadogan.

Harry le hizo una reverencia respetuosa y salió por el agujero.

Se fue a desayunar al Gran Comedor, tomando un plato grande de gachas de avena. Cuando ya había empezado con las tostadas, apareció el resto del equipo.

\- Va a ser difícil…- dijo Wood, sin probar bocado.

\- Deja de preocuparte, Oliver. - lo tranquilizó Alicia. - No nos asustamos por un poquito de lluvia. –

Pero era bastante más que un poquito de lluvia. El Quidditch era tan popular que todo el colegio salió a ver el partido, como de costumbre. Corrían por el césped hasta el campo de Quidditch, con la cabeza agachada contra el feroz viento que arrancaba los paraguas de las manos.

Una vez en el vestuario, los miembros del equipo se pusieron la túnica escarlata y aguardaron la habitual arenga de Wood, pero ésta no se produjo. Wood intentó varias veces hablarles, tragó saliva con un ruido extraño, cabeceó desesperanzado y les indicó por señas que lo siguieran.

Antes de que todos salieran, Oliver cogió una bolsa, y sacó de él lo que parecían ser unas gafas de buceo.

\- Estas gafas están hechizadas para repeler el agua, os será necesario para no perder la visibilidad una vez salgamos al exterior. – explicó Wood. – Hace mucho tiempo que nos las uso, casi desde que entré al equipo por primera vez. – Dijo en tono nostálgico. – Será mejor que os las pongáis, los de Hufflepuff también las llevarán puestas, así que no pongáis escusas para no llevarlas. –

Y sin rechistar, todos los jugadores se equiparon con las gafas especiales para repeler el agua.

El viento era tan fuerte que se tambalearon al entrar en el campo, a causa del retumbar de los truenos, no podían saber si la multitud los aclamaba, un ambiente muy épico, en opinión de Harry.

Los de Hufflepuff se aproximaron desde el otro extremo del campo, con la túnica amarillo canario y también, con las gafas especiales puestas. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron y se estrecharon la mano. Diggory sonrió a Wood, pero Wood parecía tener ahora la mandíbula encajada y se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.

\- ¡Montad en las escobas! – indicó la señora Hooch, con algo de dificultad por la tormenta.

Harry sacó del barro el pie derecho y pasó la pierna por encima de la Nimbus 2.000. La señora Hooch se llevó el silbato a los labios y dio un pitido que sonó distante y estridente...Dio comienzo el partido.

El azabache se elevó rápidamente, pero la Nimbus 2.000 oscilaba a causa del viento. La sostuvo tan firmemente como pudo y dio media vuelta de cara a la lluvia.

\- _¡Bah! Un poquitín de lluvia no me va a detener…-_ pensó Harry desafiante.

Atravesó el campo de un lado a otro, adelantando jugadores y esquivando Bludgers, la lluvia era de tal magnitud que, a Harry, a pesar de contar con una vista parecida a la del halcón, le costaba un poco distinguir la Snitch de las gotas de agua.

El viento no le permitía oír los comentarios. La multitud estaba oculta bajo un mar de capas y de paraguas maltrechos. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser derribado por una bludger.

Era cada vez más difícil sujetar la escoba con firmeza. El cielo se oscureció, como si hubiera llegado la noche en plena mañana. Con el primer relámpago llegó el pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch.

Harry vio a Wood, que le indicaba por señas que descendiera, ya que no lograba escucharle bien del todo. El equipo aterrizó en el barro, salpicando.

\- ¡He pedido tiempo muerto! - gritó a sus jugadores. - ¡Venid aquí debajo! –

Se apiñaron en el borde del campo, debajo de un enorme paraguas. Harry trató de secarse un poco la frente, pero era inútil, estaba completamente empapado.

\- ¿Cuál es la puntuación? –

\- Cincuenta puntos a nuestro favor, pero si no atrapamos la Snitch, seguiremos jugando hasta la noche. –

\- El temporal reduce en cierta medida la velocidad de mi escoba…- resopló Harry. – Sin embargo, eso no me impedirá coger la Snitch. -

\- ¡De acuerdo, entonces, vamos a ello! – exclamó Wood.

\- ¡SI! – gritó el azabache, dispuesto a enfrentarse a la madre naturaleza por lograr la victoria.

Recobrando la moral, el azabache fue a por todas. Aceleró la escoba a través del aire turbulento buscando en todas direcciones la Snitch, esquivando una bludger, pasando por debajo de Diggory, que volaba en dirección contraria...

Brilló otro rayo, seguido por el retumbar de un trueno, la cosa se ponía cada vez más peligrosa. Harry tenía que atrapar la Snitch cuanto antes...

Se volvió, intentando regresar hacia la mitad del campo, pero en ese momento otro relámpago iluminó las gradas y Harry vio algo que lo distrajo completamente.

\- Pero si es…el perro…- susurró Harry, mirando impresionado la silueta de un enorme y lanudo perro negro, claramente perfilada contra el cielo, inmóvil en la parte superior de las gradas.

\- ¡Harry! - gritó Wood angustiado, desde los postes de Gryffindor. - ¡Harry, detrás de ti! –

Harry miró hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cedric Diggory atravesaba el campo a toda velocidad, y entre ellos, en el aire cuajado de lluvia, brillaba una diminuta bola dorada... Con un sobresalto, Harry pegó el cuerpo al palo de la escoba y se lanzó hacia la Snitch como una bala.

\- ¡Vamos Nimbus! - gritó a su escoba dándole ánimos, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia le azotaba la cara. - ¡Debemos atraparla! –

Pero algo extraño pasaba, un inquietante silencio caía sobre el estadio. Ya no se oía el viento, aunque soplaba tan fuerte como antes. Era como si alguien hubiera quitado el sonido, o como si Harry se hubiera vuelto sordo de repente.

\- ¿¡Que está pasando!? – se preguntaba Harry, pero luego, empezó a comprender la situación. – Oh no…no es posible…- susurró.

Le penetró en el cuerpo una ola de frío horrible y ya conocida, exactamente en el momento en que veía algo que se movía por el campo, debajo de él.

\- Son…¡los dementores! – exclamó el azabache, al percatarse de que unos cien dementores estaban debajo de él.

Harry empuñó su varita (casi siempre la lleva encima a todas partes), dispuesto a combatirlos y a alejarlos del estadio, pero aún no había logrado convocar un Patronus corpóreo, el único capaz de repelerlos.

\- Tengo que hacerlo…tengo que hacerlo…- se decía así mismo, rebuscando en su mente algún recuerdo feliz.

Los dementores, uno por uno, fueron ascendiendo, y poco a poco fueron rodeando a Harry. El joven mago, comenzaba a escuchar aquellos terribles gritos que tanto lo atormentaban.

 _\- A Harry no…a Harry no…a Harry no, por favor…-_

 _\- ¡Apártate, estúpida sangre sucia! ¡Esto no te concierne! –_

 _\- A Harry no…te-te lo ruego…no…Cógeme a mí…mátame a mí en su lugar...-_

\- ¡NOOOOOOO! – gritó Harry con furia, no podía soportar oír sufrir a su madre.

Los dementores subían y subían a donde se encontraba Harry, y él, hacía lo que podía por defenderse.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum! – gritaba, pero de su varita solo salía un Patronus incorpóreo, que no hacía más que detener momentáneamente a dos dementores, como mucho.

\- _Maldición…porque…porque no puedo pararles…porque soy tan débil…_ \- Pensaba un más que angustiado Harry. Se sentía impotente, se sentía débil, se sentía humillado…

Se sacó bruscamente las gafas de buceo, dejando paso a lagrimas amargas, que comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Con el frío, se convertían en gotas de hielo.

\- _Como…¿Cómo voy a proteger a los que quiero…si no soy capaz de protegerme a mí mismo?_ – Pensaba Harry, mientras que en su cabeza resonaban otra clase de voces.

\- _¿Cómo divides tu alma? –_ dijo una voz que a Harry le resultaba familiar.

\- ¿Qué? – Harry no comprendía lo que estaba escuchando.

 _\- Bueno…-_ decía otra voz, la cual desconocía Harry. _\- Debes entender que se supone que el alma tiene que permanecer intacta y dentro del cuerpo, separarla es un acto violatorio, no es natural…-_

 _\- Pero, ¿cómo lo haces? –_

 _\- Mediante un acto maligno...el acto maligno por supremacía…Mediante un…asesinato. –_

- _¿Asesinato? ¿Separar el alma? ¿¡Qué significa todo esto!?_ – pensaba el azabache, quien no comprendía lo que estaba resonando en su cabeza. - ¿¡Que está pasándome!? – gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Cada vez le pesaba más la respiración.

Los dementores estaba rodeándolo por completo, la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más y más grande, ocultando hasta el último gramo de luz visible.

El azabache agonizaba, y en su cabeza se reproducían imágenes de su vida, como si esta estuviera pasando frente a sus ojos, era una muy mala señal.

\- Hagrid…Ronald…Hermione…¡HERMIONE! – gritaba Harry desesperado. - No puedo alejarme de vosotros…de ti…¡no puedo! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO PIENSO HACERLO! –

Entonces, cuando el azabache se encontraba al borde del infarto, sintió como una luz cálida invadiera su corazón, sin saber del todo lo que hacía, apuntó con su varita hacia arriba y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM! –

Una poderosa luz plateada salió de la varita de Harry, cada vez se agrandaba más y más, obligando a los dementores a retroceder. La gigantesca luz estaba adoptando una forma, el azabache pudo distinguirlo, a pesar de tener los ojos llorosos.

\- Es un…león…- susurró con lágrimas de felicidad en su rostro, contemplando la majestuosidad del gigantesco león plateado, el cual rugía con fuerza, haciendo desaparecer a los dementores.

La tormenta se detenía, los cielos se despejaban, y el resplandor del sol invadió todo el estadio. Harry no se lo podía creer, lo había conseguido, pero no era un mero Patronus corpóreo, su tamaño era inusualmente enorme, tanto que parecía del tamaño de una constelación.

Desde abajo, se podían distinguir gritos de asombro, pues el estadio entero estaba atónito, ante lo que veían sus ojos, y sentían en su interior.

Harry estaba muy cansado, tanto, que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir sujetando su escoba. Incapaz de mantenerse por más tiempo consciente, cayó de la Nimbus, y empezó a descender a gran velocidad, sin apartar la vista del majestuoso león luminoso de plata, a quien contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa.

El gigantesco Patronus corpóreo voló hasta Harry, convirtiéndose en una enorme bola de luz plateada, el cual cubrió todo su cuerpo. El azabache sintió una sensación cálida y confortable, como si alguien muy querido lo estuviera sosteniendo entre sus brazos.

Lentamente, como si fuera una estrella que caía del cielo, Harry descendió hasta el centro del estadio, ante la mirada sorpresiva del público.

Aquellos que miraban desde las gradas, veían a una gigantesca bola de luz plateada descendiendo desde el cielo, todos contemplaban el enorme resplandor que rodeaba al joven mago, el cual lo hacía descender con lentitud.

Cuando Harry sintió que su cuerpo tomaba contacto con la hierba, pudo darse cuenta de que ya estaba en el césped del campo, lentamente, sin desearlo, cerró los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa, y perdiendo el conocimiento.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, pero Harry empezó a oír voces, además de los sollozos de una chica, a quien conocía muy bien.

\- Hermione…- susurró el azabache en voz baja.

\- Harry… ¿puedes…oírme? – preguntó la castaña en voz baja, casi sin poder hablar.

Lentamente, Harry abrió los ojos, al girarse hacia derecha, contempló el rostro de su chica, quien sostenía su mano, con la cara colorada, y los ojos enrojecidos, lo que le hizo pensar al chico que ella, había llorado.

\- Perdóname…te eh dejado un mal recuerdo…- dijo el azabache de un susurro.

\- Harry…no es culpa tuya…- sollozaba ella. – Han sido los dementores…-

Harry miró a su alrededor, Hermione no estaba sola, también estaban Ron y el equipo de Gryffindor.

\- Harry… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo.

La memoria de Harry fue recuperando los acontecimientos por orden. El relámpago...la figura de un perro negro…la Snitch...los dementores…los gritos y…el Patronus.

\- ¿Qué fue…lo que pasó? – preguntó Harry, quien aún parecía aturdido.

\- No sabríamos explicarlo. – empezó a hablar Fred. – Fue muy extraño, tu, de alguna manera, hiciste aparecer una luz gigantesca en el cielo. –

\- Fue alucinante, dejó de llover, las nubes desaparecieron, al igual que los dementores, y el sol volvió a salir. – Decía George en tono de asombro.

\- Creíamos que eras un fantasma. – comentó Alicia. – Daba algo de miedo verte rodeado de aquella luz…-

\- El Patronus…- susurró Harry, casi ni se le escuchó. - ¿Qué hay del partido? – preguntó de repente. - ¿Cómo acabó? –

Nadie respondió, la horrible verdad cayó sobre Harry como una losa.

\- No…no me digan…que hemos…perdido…- susurró el azabache, que estaba atónito.

\- Diggory atrapó la Snitch. - respondió George. - Poco después de que hicieras aparecer aquella gran luz. Él también se quedó asombrado por lo sucedido. Después de que tocaras el suelo, el quiso que se anulara el partido, quería que se repitiera, pero ganaron limpiamente, incluso Wood lo ha admitido. –

Harry asintió lentamente. - ¿Dónde está Wood? - preguntó de repente, notando que su gran capitán no estaba allí.

\- Él está en las duchas. – respondió Fred. – Pero no te preocupes, has hecho tanto por el equipo que desde luego no te va a reprochar nada, algún día tenía que pasar. –

\- Lo siento…- susurró Harry con pena.

\- ¿¡Pero tú eres tonto o que!? – gritó Hermione alterada, haciendo que los demás dieran un salto de pánico. - ¡Los dementores invadieron el campo! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada! – exclamaba, mientras que unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Ya no te machaques tanto por favor…- sollozó en su brazo, el cual sujetaba con fuerza.

\- Solo lo haré si dejas de llorar…- le respondió severamente Harry, antes de sonreírle. – Siento haberte preocupado…-

Hermione asintió lentamente, pero sin separarse de él.

\- Vamos, Harry, es la primera vez que no atrapas la Snitch. – Dijo Fred, tratando de animar al azabache.

\- Esto todavía no ha terminado. – Dijo George.

\- Hemos perdido por cien puntos, ¿no? Si Hufflepuff pierde ante Ravenclaw y nosotros ganamos a Ravenclaw, y Slytherin...- Decía Fred.

\- Hufflepuff tendrá que perder al menos por doscientos puntos. - dijo George.

\- Pero si ganan a Ravenclaw...-

\- Eso no puede ser, los de Ravenclaw son muy buenos. -

\- Pero si Slytherin pierde frente a Hufflepuff...-

\- Todo depende de los puntos...Un margen de cien, en cualquier caso...-

Harry guardaba silencio, habían perdido. Por primera vez en su vida, había perdido un partido de Quidditch. Sin embargo, no todo fue tan malo hoy, ya que, por fin, logró convocar un Patronus Corpóreo, y no un cualquiera, sino uno majestuoso y enorme.

Después de unos diez minutos, la señora Pomfrey llegó para mandarles que lo dejaran descansar.

\- Luego vendremos a verte. - le dijo Fred. - No te tortures, Harry, sigues siendo el mejor buscador que hemos tenido. –

Harry asintió, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

El equipo salió en tropel, dejando el suelo manchado de barro. La señora Pomfrey cerró la puerta detrás del último, con cara de mal humor. Ron se acercó un poco más a la cama de Harry, quien tenía a Hermione a su lado.

\- Dumbledore estaba enfadado. - dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa y seria. - Y no me extraña. Podrías haber muerto Harry, si no llega a ser por…aquella luz…El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que aquel Patronus no era un corpóreo común, nunca antes había visto algo así. Harry, ¿tú puedes explicarnos que pasó? –

El azabache miró hacia el techo. – Fue…algo muy extraño…ellos me rodearon…me encerraron en una profunda oscuridad…vi mi vida pasar a través de mis ojos…- susurraba mientras hablaba.

Al oír aquello último, tanto Ron como Hermione palidecieron.

\- Pero luego…me sostuve a una pequeña luz de esperanza…- ahora Harry susurraba, con una sonrisa afable. – Pude sentir…su cálido abrazo, sacándome le da oscuridad…-

\- ¿Y que es…esa luz? – le preguntó Hermione de un susurro.

\- Sentía que estabas conmigo…a mi lado…- le dijo con una sonrisa afable, haciendo que se sonrojara mucho. – Pensar en ti, Hermione, es lo que me impulsa…a no darme por vencido…-

Ron no parecía "enterarse de la película". – A ver si lo eh entendido, pensaste en Hermione, ¿y gracias a eso pudiste hacer aparecer a ese gigantesco león plateado? –

Harry sonrío. - La verdad Ronald, es que no sé muy bien lo que hice, yo en primera instancia pensé que mi Patronus corpóreo era como cualquier otro…pero si Dumbledore dice que es inusual, tal vez debería preguntarle. – el azabache, repentinamente, se acordó de algo muy importante. – Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe dónde está mi Nimbus 2.000? –

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

\- Eh...¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Harry.

\- Bueno, cuando te caíste... se la llevó el viento…- dijo Hermione con voz vacilante.

\- ¿Y? –

\- Y chocó...chocó...contra el sauce boxeador. –

Harry sintió como si una parte de él se hubiera ido a una mejor vida. Su preciada Nimbus 2.000, el regalo que con tanto cariño recibió por parte de la profesora McGonagall, acabó en el Sauce Boxeador, el único árbol de todo el colegio que reparte golpes.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que al sauce boxeador…- dijo Ron. - no le gusta que lo golpeen. –

\- El profesor Flitwick la trajo poco antes de que recuperaras el conocimiento. - explicó Hermione en voz muy baja.

Se agachó muy despacio para coger una bolsa que había a sus pies, le dio la vuelta y puso sobre la cama una docena de astillas de madera y ramitas, lo que quedaba de la fiel y finalmente abatida escoba de Harry.

El azabache no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas sobre los restos de su fiel amiga, quien cayó en combate, tras una más que honorable batalla, ante los dementores.

Capítulo 44 – Un peculiar mapa

La señora Pomfrey insistió en que Harry se quedara en la enfermería el fin de semana. El muchacho no se quejó, pero no le permitió que tirara los restos de la Nimbus 2.000. Sabía que era una tontería y que la Nimbus no podía repararse, pero Harry no podía evitarlo. Era como perder a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Al sostener los restos, las imágenes de él atrapando la Snitch, ganando la Copa de Plata en su primer año, y mofándose de los Slytherins, le invadían la mente.

\- _Te echaré de menos vieja amiga…nunca olvidaré…todos esos maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos…hasta el final…-_ Pensaba el azabache, mientras acariciaba la bolsa con los restos de su Nimbus 2.000.

Harry tenía pensado darle un entierro digno a su escoba, era lo menos que él consideraba que podía hacer para honrar su memoria.

Lo visitó gente sin parar, todos con la intención de infundirle ánimos. Hagrid le envió unas flores llenas de tijeretas y que parecían coles amarillas. Ginny, junto con Chloe y Luna le trajeron unas ranas de chocolate, deseándole una pronta recuperación.

\- _¡Genial! ¡Más para mi colección!_ – pensó el azabache, muy feliz.

El equipo de Gryffindor volvió a visitarlo el domingo por la mañana, esta vez con Wood, que aseguró a Harry que no lo culpaba en absoluto. Ron no se separaba de él hasta la noche, y Hermione, ella no quería separarse de Harry en absoluto, pero el azabache le insistió en que debía centrarse en acabar sus trabajos, por lo que le pidió a su novia que le trajera sus libros para así hacer juntos el trabajo sobre como matar licántropos encargado por Snape.

\- Pero es una bobada hacer este trabajo…- resopló Ron.

\- Lo siento Ronald, pero esté o no en la enfermería, eso no es excusa para dejar de lado mis obligaciones académicas. – dijo el azabache tajantemente.

Hermione asintió, estando muy de acuerdo con Harry, además, así hacían juntos los deberes.

Fue un alivio regresar el lunes al bullicio del colegio, donde estaba obligado a pensar en otras cosas, aunque tuviera que soportar las burlas de Pansy Parkinson, la examiga de Draco Malfoy, quien había adquirido una excesiva obsesión por molestarlo, debido a su relación con Hermione.

La castaña, por supuesto, estaba que echaba chispas, en más de una ocasión entre Harry y Ron tuvieron que agarrarla para que no empezara a pelearse con ella, sin varita ni hechizos de por medio.

\- _Ya solo me falta ver a estas dos rodando por los suelos y jalándose de los pelos, mondando un buen espectáculo…_ \- pensó Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

Durante la clase de pociones, Snape se interesó por el estado de salud de Harry.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Potter…- susurró como siempre.

\- Bien, mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar…- respondió Harry amablemente.

Snape le dio una sonrisa leve. – Supongo que…a partir de ahora, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por si los dementores intentan atacarte…de nuevo…-

\- Así es…ahora estoy preparado…- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa el azabache. – Por cierto, tengo los dos pergaminos que nos encargó en su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. – dijo, entregándole los pergaminos a Snape.

El profesor de pociones los ojeó detenidamente, antes de asentir. – Bien…al igual que la señorita Granger, te tomas en serio las materias…ahora que ya conoces a los licántropos, estás suficientemente preparado como para sobrevivir a ellos…en caso de que te los…encuentres…-

Harry frunció el entrecejo ante tal comentario, pero no dijo nada.

Tras concluir la clase de pociones, Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y para la agradable sorpresa de todos, allí estaba el profesor Lupin, quien parecía en mejor estado de salud.

Las togas de siempre le quedaban grandes y tenía ojeras. Sin embargo, sonrió a los alumnos mientras se sentaban, y ellos prorrumpieron inmediatamente en quejas sobre el trabajo que dejó Snape durante la enfermedad de Lupin.

\- Vaya con el profesor Snape…- resopló Lupin. - Sólo estaba haciendo una sustitución ¿Por qué tenía que mandarnos trabajo? –

\- No sabemos nada sobre los hombres lobo...-

\- ¡... dos pergaminos! –

\- ¿Le dijisteis al profesor Snape que todavía no habíamos llegado ahí? - preguntó el profesor Lupin, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Volvió a producirse un barullo.

\- Si, pero dijo que íbamos muy atrasados...-

-... no nos escuchó...-

\- ¡... dos pergaminos! –

Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos exasperados, mientras murmuraban cosas como "vagos", "flojos" o "exagerados".

El profesor Lupin sonrió ante la indignación que se dibujaba en todas las caras. - No os preocupéis. Hablaré con el profesor Snape, no tendréis que hacer el trabajo.

\- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Hermione, decepcionada. - ¡Yo ya lo he terminado! –

\- Y yo también…- Harry bufó un poco molesto.

Lupin les dio una sonrisa afable a los dos. – En ese caso, os concederé una nota extra a dos por tomaros la molestia. – ambos le sonrieron.

Tuvieron una clase muy agradable. El profesor Lupin había llevado una caja de cristal que contenía un hinkypunk, una criatura pequeña de una sola pata que parecía hecha de humo, enclenque y aparentemente inofensiva.

\- Atrae a los viajeros a las ciénagas. - dijo el profesor Lupin mientras los alumnos tomaban apuntes. - ¿Veis el farol que le cuelga de la mano? Le sale al paso, el viajero sigue la luz y entonces...-

El hinkypunk produjo un chirrido horrible contra el cristal.

Al sonar el timbre, todos, Harry entre ellos, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero...

\- Espera un momento, Harry. - le dijo Lupin. - Me gustaría hablar contigo. –

Harry volvió sobre sus pasos y vio al profesor cubrir la caja del hinkypunk.

\- Me han contado lo del partido. - dijo Lupin, volviendo a su mesa y metiendo los libros en su maletín. - Y lamento mucho lo de tu escoba. ¿Será posible arreglarla? –

\- Me temo que no…- contestó Harry, con algo de tristeza. – El Sauce Boxeador lo dejó hecho trizas. –

Lupin suspiró. - Plantaron el sauce boxeador el mismo año que llegué a Hogwarts. La gente jugaba a un juego que consistía en aproximarse lo suficiente para tocar el tronco. Un chico llamado Davey Gudgeon casi perdió un ojo y se nos prohibió acercarnos. Ninguna escoba habría salido airosa. –

El azabache asintió - ¿Ha oído también lo de los dementores? - preguntó. Lupin le dirigió una mirada rápida.

\- Sí, lo oí. Los dementores estaban rabiosos porque Dumbledore se negó a dejarlos entrar en los terrenos del colegio... Supongo que no pudieron resistirse a la gran multitud que había en el estadio. Toda aquella emoción... El ambiente caldeado... Para ellos, tenía que ser como un banquete. Fue la razón por la que te caíste, ¿no? –

\- Más o menos…logré convocar un Patronus…pero…Dumbledore me dijo que era…-

\- ¿Inusual? –

\- Si…¿cómo lo sabe? – preguntó el azabache en tono sorpresivo.

\- Él me contó lo que sucedió en el campo, por sus palabras…él dijo que jamás en su vida vio algo tan hermoso y majestuoso brillar desde el cielo. – Dijo Lupin, quien parecía alucinado. – Dumbledore está tratando de averiguar cuál fue el método que utilizaste para convocar un Patronus de tal magnitud, porque Harry, tu, no repeliste a los dementores simplemente…-

\- ¿No? –

Lupin negó con la cabeza. – Lo que hiciste…fue eliminarlos…-

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. – Yo…¿eliminé…a los dementores? –

\- Si Harry…El encantamiento Patronus lo mucho que hace es repeler a los dementores, esa es su principal función. – hizo una pausa antes de seguir. – Pero Harry, eliminarlos…es la primera vez que sucede. – Dijo con seriedad, aunque parecía feliz de decirlo.

\- Pero como…¿cómo eh conseguido eliminar a los dementores con aquel Patronus? No lo entiendo…-

\- Dumbledore está estudiando a fondo las capacidades del Patronus, en cuanto encuentre la respuesta, te lo hará saber. – Dijo el profesor Lupin, tocando el hombro de Harry. - Lo que has hecho ha sido un extraordinario descubrimiento, ha sido de tal manera, que incluso ha decidido mantener la eliminación de aquellos dementores, en secreto. -

Harry asintió, y ahora esperaría impaciente, a la conclusión de la investigación de Dumbledore.

A finales de noviembre, Ravenclaw logró derrotar a Hufflepuff en el partido de Quidditch, el estado de ánimo de Harry mejoró mucho. Gryffindor no había perdido todas las posibilidades de ganar la Copa, aunque tampoco podían permitirse otra derrota. Wood recuperó su energía obsesiva y entrenó al equipo con la dureza de costumbre bajo la fría llovizna que persistió durante todo el mes de diciembre.

Harry no vio la menor señal de los dementores dentro del recinto del colegio, su número quedó reducido a causa de su espectacular Patronus.

Dos semanas antes de que terminara el trimestre, el cielo se aclaró de repente, volviéndose de un deslumbrante blanco opalino, y los terrenos embarrados aparecieron una mañana cubiertos de escarcha. Dentro del castillo había ambiente navideño.

El profesor Flitwick, que daba Encantamientos, ya había decorado su aula con luces brillantes que resultaron ser hadas de verdad, que revoloteaban. Los alumnos comentaban entusiasmados sus planes para las vacaciones.

Ron y Hermione habían decidido quedarse en Hogwarts para hacer compañía a Harry, y él se sintió muy agradecido.

\- _Lo mejor de todo…¡pasaré las navidades con Hermione!_ – gritó emocionado el azabache desde su mente.

Para satisfacción de todos, estaba programada otra salida a Hogsmeade para el último fin de semana del trimestre. Sin embargo, una noticia desagradable llegó a oídos de Harry. La profesora McGonagall lo llamó a su despacho, parecía más severa de lo normal.

\- Potter, hay indicios de que Sirius Black ha sido visto merodeando por los alrededores de Hogsmeade…- comentó, quitándose las gafas. - Por lo que entre todos, hemos decidido que, por esta vez, es mejor que no vayas. –

\- ¿¡Que!? – preguntó alterado el azabache. – Pero profesora, eso es ridículo, Black no es un peligro para mí, puedo sobrellevar la situación si se presenta…- bufó molesto, ya estaba cansado de que los profesores subestimaran sus habilidades.

\- ¡Te quedarás en el castillo! – dijo con los ojos de halcón, saltando de su asiento y dando un fuerte golpe sobre su escritorio. - ¡Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA! –

Harry se quedó helado, era la primera vez que McGonagall se enfadaba con él de verdad, estaba que echaba chispas. El azabache pensó que era mejor calmarla cuanto antes.

\- Lamento mucho mi actitud profesora…- Dijo Harry cabizbajo. - Si es deseo del profesorado, el que me abstenga de ir a Hogsmeade en esta ocasión, así será…me quedare…-

McGonagall se relajó, y volvió a sentare. – Bien…ya puedes irte Harry…-

Harry se marchó del despacho de McGonagall, desanimado y enfadado. Se perdería la visita a Hogsmeade por culpa de Sirius Black.

\- _¡Bah! ¿Qué va a hacerme Black? ¿Coger un cuchillo y lanzarse a por mí? Bobadas, soy perfectamente capaz de desarmarlo y humillarlo si quiero, ¡es más! ¡Yo mismo podría detenerle y encerrarlo de nuevo en Azkaban!_ – gruñía desde su mente.

Una vez en la sala Común, le explicó su situación a Hermione y Ron. La castaña parecía estar de acuerdo, pues se preocupaba mucho por Harry, tal vez demasiado.

\- _No es por decir que exagera, pero exagera, hasta mi propia chica subestima mis habilidades…_ \- resopló Harry dramáticamente desde su mente.

Y Ron gruñó al saber que no podrá tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas con su mejor amigo.

\- Por lo menos mi mejor amigo me apoya…- murmuró Harry poniendo morritos.

La mañana del sábado de la excursión, Hermione pensó en quedarse con Harry, sin embargo, el azabache le insistió en que fuera con Ron, que la próxima visita sería en otro gran periodo de tiempo.

Después de pensárselo bien, finalmente cedió a ir junto con Ron. Harry se despidió de ellos, envueltos en capas y bufandas, y subió solo la escalera de mármol que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor.

Habla empezado a nevar y el castillo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

\- ¡Pss, Harry! –

Se dio la vuelta a mitad del corredor del tercer piso, vio a Fred y a George que lo miraban desde detrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada.

\- ¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad. - ¿Cómo es que no estáis camino de Hogsmeade? –

\- Hemos venido a darte un poco de alegría antes de irnos…- le dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo misteriosamente. - Entra aquí...- Le señaló con la cabeza un aula vacía que estaba a la izquierda de la estatua de la bruja.

Harry entró detrás de Fred y George. George cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se volvió, mirando a Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Nos enteramos de que te castigaron sin ir a Hogsmeade. – dijo Fred, empezando a repartirse los diálogos con su gemelo.

\- Y no nos pareció justo…-

\- Que le hicieran eso…-

\- A nuestro cliente favorito…-

\- Por ello, tenemos para ti…-

\- Un regalo navideño por adelantado, Harry – dijo finalmente George.

Fred sacó algo de debajo de la capa y lo puso en una mesa, haciendo con el brazo un ademán rimbombante. Era un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito. Harry, sospechando que fuera una de las bromas de Fred y George, lo miró con detenimiento.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –

\- Esto, Harry, es el secreto de nuestro éxito. - dijo George, acariciando el pergamino.

\- Nos cuesta desprendernos de él…- confesó Fred. - Pero anoche llegamos a la conclusión de que tú lo mereces más que nosotros, considéralo como nuestro pago por comprarnos siempre en nuestra tienda. –

\- De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria, tuyo es. A nosotros ya no nos hace falta. –

\- ¿Pero para que sirve este pergamino? ¿Es…mágico? - preguntó el azabache, analizando cuidadosamente el pergamino.

\- Es mucho más que eso…- dijo Fred. – explícaselo Georgie. –

\- Bueno, Harry…cuando estábamos en primero.. y éramos jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes...- Harry soltó una carcajada, dudaba que Fred y George hubieran sido inocentes alguna vez. - Bueno, más inocentes de lo que somos ahora...tuvimos un pequeño problema con Filch. –

\- Tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo y se molestó. –

\- Así que nos llevó a su despacho y empezó a amenazarnos con el habitual...-

\- ... castigo...-

\- ... de descuartizamiento...-

\- ... y fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archivadores un cajón en que ponía "Confiscado y altamente peligroso".

\- No me digáis que...- decía Harry sonriendo.

\- Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? - preguntó Fred. - George se encargó de distraerlo lanzando otra bomba fétida, yo abrí a toda prisa el cajón y cogí...esto. –

\- No fue tan malo como parece. - dijo George. - Creemos que Filch no sabía utilizarlo. Probablemente sospechaba lo que era, porque si no, no lo habría confiscado. -

\- ¿Y sabéis utilizarlo? –

\- Si. - dijo Fred, sonriendo con complicidad. - Esta pequeña maravilla nos ha enseñado más que todos los profesores del colegio. –

\- ¡Bah! Eso no puede ser…- dijo Harry, mirando el pergamino.

\- Ah, ¿sí? - preguntó George. Sacó la varita, tocó con ella el pergamino y pronunció unas palabras. - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. –

Inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita de George, empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que proclamaban…

 _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

 _proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_

 _están orgullosos de presentar_

 _EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. Estupefacto, Harry se inclinó sobre el mapa. Una mota de la esquina superior izquierda, etiquetada con el nombre del profesor Dumbledore, lo mostraba caminando por su estudio. La gata del portero, la Señora Norris, patrullaba por la segunda planta, y Peeves se hallaba en aquel momento en la sala de los trofeos, dando tumbos. Y mientras los ojos de Harry recorrían los pasillos que conocía, se percató de otra cosa: aquel mapa mostraba una serie de pasadizos en los que él no había entrado nunca. Muchos parecían conducir...

\- _Este mapa…¡ES LA LECHEEEEEEEE!_ – pensó Harry muy emocionado, era como tener todo Hogwarts en la palma de tu mano.

\- Exactamente, a Hogsmeade. - dijo Fred, recorriéndolos con el dedo. - Hay siete en total. Ahora bien, Filch conoce estos cuatro. - Los señaló. - Pero nosotros estamos seguros de que nadie más conoce estos otros. Olvídate de éste de detrás del espejo de la cuarta planta. Lo hemos utilizado hasta el invierno pasado, pero ahora está completamente bloqueado. Y en cuanto a éste, no creemos que nadie lo haya utilizado nunca, porque el sauce boxeador está plantado justo en la entrada. Pero éste de aquí lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes. Lo hemos atravesado montones de veces. Y la entrada está al lado mismo de esta aula, como quizás hayas notado, en la joroba de la bruja tuerta. –

\- Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta…- suspiró George, señalando la cabecera del mapa. - Les debemos tanto...-

\- Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley…- dijo Fred solemnemente.

\- Bien. - añadió George. - No olvides borrarlo después de haberlo utilizado.

\- De lo contrario, cualquiera podría leerlo. - dijo Fred en tono de advertencia.

\- No tienes más que tocarlo con la varita y decir "¡Travesura realizada!", y se quedará en blanco. –

\- Así que, joven Harry…- dijo Fred, imitando a Percy admirablemente. - Pórtate bien. –

\- Nos veremos en Honeydukes…- le dijo George, guiñándole un ojo. Salieron del aula sonriendo con satisfacción.

Harry se quedó allí, mirando el mapa milagroso. Vio que la mota de tinta que correspondía a la _Señora Norris_ se volvía a la izquierda y se paraba a olfatear algo en el suelo. Si realmente Filch no lo conocía, él no tendría que pasar por el lado de los dementores. Pero incluso mientras permanecía allí, emocionado, recordó algo que en una ocasión había oído al señor Weasley: "No confíes en nada que piense si no ves dónde tiene el cerebro".

\- _El señor Weasley es muy precavido…_ \- Pensó Harry.

Harry recorrió con el dedo el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a Honeydukes. Entonces, muy rápidamente, como si obedeciera una orden, enrolló el mapa, se lo escondió en la túnica y se fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta del aula. La abrió cinco centímetros. No había nadie allí fuera. Con mucho cuidado, salió del aula y se colocó detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Sacó de nuevo el mapa y vio con asombro que en él había aparecido una mota de tinta con el rótulo «Harry Potter». Esta mota se encontraba exactamente donde estaba el verdadero Harry, hacia la mitad del corredor de la tercera planta. Harry lo miró con atención. Su otro yo de tinta parecía golpear a la bruja con la varita. Rápidamente, Harry extrajo su varita y le dio a la estatua unos golpecitos. Nada ocurrió. Volvió a mirar el mapa. Al lado de la mota había un diminuto letrero, como un bocadillo de tebeo. Decía "Dissendio".

\- ¡Dissendio! .- susurró Harry, volviendo a golpear con la varita la estatua de la bruja. – _¡Este mapa es mejor del mundo!_ –

Inmediatamente, la joroba de la estatua se abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar por ella una persona delgada. Harry miró a ambos lados del corredor, guardó el mapa, metió la cabeza por el agujero y se impulsó hacia delante. Se deslizó por un largo trecho de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizó en una tierra fría y húmeda.

Se puso en pie, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Levantó la varita, murmuró ¡Lumos!, y vio que se encontraba en un pasadizo muy estrecho, bajo y cubierto de barro. Levantó el mapa, lo golpeó con la punta de la varita y dijo "¡Travesura realizada!" El mapa se quedó inmediatamente en blanco. Lo dobló con cuidado, se lo guardó en la túnica, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo emocionado y temeroso, se puso en camino.

Tardó mucho, pero a Harry le animaba la idea de llegar a Honeydukes. Después de una hora más o menos, el camino comenzó a ascender. Jadeando, aceleró el paso. Tenía la cara caliente y los pies muy fríos. Diez minutos después, llegó al pie de una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las alturas. Procurando no hacer ruido, comenzó a subir.

Luego, de improviso, su cabeza dio en algo duro. Parecía una trampilla. Aguzó el oído mientras se frotaba la cabeza. No oía nada. Muy despacio, levantó ligeramente la trampilla y miró por la rendija. Se encontraba en un sótano lleno de cajas y cajones de madera.

Salió y volvió a bajar la trampilla. Se disimulaba tan bien en el suelo cubierto de polvo que era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Harry anduvo sigilosamente hacia la escalera de madera. Ahora oía voces, además del tañido de una campana y el chirriar de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Mientras se preguntaba qué haría, oyó abrirse otra puerta mucho más cerca de él. Alguien se dirigía hacia allí.

Un par de pies bajaba por la escalera. Harry se ocultó tras un cajón grande y aguardó a que pasaran. Oyó que el hombre movía unas cajas y las ponía contra la pared de enfrente. Tal vez no se presentará otra oportunidad... Rápida y sigilosamente, salió del escondite y subió por la escalera. Al mirar hacia atrás vio un trasero gigantesco y una cabeza calva y brillante metida en una caja. Harry llegó a la puerta que estaba al final de la escalera, la atravesó y se encontró tras el mostrador de Honeydukes. Agachó la cabeza, salió a gatas y se volvió a incorporar.


	23. Ch45-46-Año III

Capítulo 45 – El Padrino

Honeydukes estaba tan abarrotada de alumnos de Hogwarts que nadie se fijó en Harry.

\- _Estupendo, por una vez consigo pasar desapercibido._ – Pensó alegremente.

El azabache se apretujó entre una multitud de chicos de sexto, y vio un letrero colgado en el rincón más apartado de la tienda "Sabores insólitos". Ron y Hermione estaban debajo, observando una bandeja de pirulíes con sabor a sangre. Harry se les acercó a hurtadillas por detrás.

\- Hm…como me gustaría que Harry estuviera aquí…- suspiró Hermione, deprimida. - pero es lo mejor…supongo…-

\- Anímate, si te viera ahora mismo de seguro se sentiría fatal porque no te lo estás pasando bien…- resopló Ron.

\- Ya lo sé, es que…- En ese momento, Hermione sintió que alguien le estaba besando en el cuello cariñosamente.

\- ¿Quién me echaba de menos? – susurró un azabache, pícaramente.

\- ¡Harry! - gritó Hermione, entre sorprendida y sonrojada. - ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... co-como lo has hecho...? –

\- ¡Ahí va! - dijo Ron muy impresionado. - ¡Has aprendido a materializarte! –

\- Por supuesto que no…- dijo Harry entre risas. Bajó la voz para que ninguno de los de sexto pudiera oírle y les contó lo del mapa del merodeador.

\- ¡Seran cerdos! ¿¡Por qué Fred y George no me lo han dejado nunca!? – se quejó el pelirrojo. - ¡Son mis hermanos! –

\- ¡Pero Harry no se quedará con él! - dijo Hermione, como si la idea fuera absurda. - Se lo entregará a la profesora McGonagall. ¿A que sí, Harry? –

\- Si claro, junto con la capa invisible, no te digo…- bufó Ron.

\- No lo haré, además, si lo entrego tendré que explicar dónde lo conseguí, entonces Filch se enteraría de que Fred y George se lo cogieron. – razonó Harry.

\- Pero ¿y Sirius Black? - susurró Hermione. - ¡Podría estar utilizando alguno de los pasadizos del mapa para entrar en el castillo! ¡Los profesores tienen que saberlo! –

Harry se encogió de hombros, a él no le importaba lo que intentara Black, ya que si se lo encontraba…

\- Le incendiaré el culo…- murmuró Harry burlón.

Ron, sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta y señaló un rótulo que estaba pegado en la parte interior de la puerta de la tienda.

 _POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

 _Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los dementores patrullarán las calles cada noche después de la puesta de sol. Se ha tomado esta medida pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de Hogsmeade y se levantará tras la captura de Sirius Black. Es aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos finalicen las compras mucho antes de que se haga de noche._

 _¡Felices Pascuas!_

\- ¿Lo veis? - dijo Ron en voz baja. - Me gustaría ver a Black tratando de entrar en Honeydukes con los dementores por todo el pueblo. De cualquier forma, los propietarios de Honeydukes lo oirían entrar, ¿no? Viven encima de la tienda. –

\- Sí, pero...- Parecía que Hermione se esforzaba por hallar nuevas objeciones.

\- ¿Me vas a delatar? - le preguntó Harry, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

\- No…claro que no…pero…la verdad...yo…- Hermione estaba tan roja que ya ni podía hablar, tenía la nariz de Harry en frente suyo.

\- Oh venga, dejad el rollo romántico para luego, tengo ganas de vomitar…- bufó Ron.

Harry lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Sabes Ronald? Creo que deberías intentar encontrar a esa encantadora chica que tanto suspira por ti…quizás así consigas entender mejor lo que sentimos Hermione y yo…- dijo en tono divertido.

Ron se encogió de hombros. – No creas que no lo eh intentado...- resopló un poco desanimado. Lo cierto que es que llevaba tiempo intentando descubrir de quien se trata. Quedó pensativo, mirando la caja de píldoras. - ¿Creéis que Fred picaría y cogería una cucaracha si le dijera que son cacahuetes? –

\- Lo tienes difícil, tanto él cómo George son un par de bromistas experimentados…- dijo Harry mientras reía, sin soltar a Hermione.

Después de pagar los dulces que habían cogido, salieron los tres a la ventisca de la calle. Subieron por la calle, inclinando la cabeza contra el viento. Ron y Hermione gritaban con la boca tapada por la bufanda.

\- Ahí está correos. –

\- Zonko está allí. -

\- Podríamos ir a la cabaña de los gritos. –

\- Bah…bah…¿Sabéis bien a donde quiero ir…verdad? – preguntó Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, imaginándose la respuesta.

\- ¡Exactamente! ¡A tomar cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas! – exclamó con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¡Eeeeeh! – dijo Ron, riendo y chocando los cinco con su mejor amigo.

\- Sabía que dirías eso…- resopló Hermione.

Cruzaron la calle y a los pocos minutos entraron en el bar. Estaba calentito, lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Madame Rosmerta servía a un grupo de pendencieros en la barra.

\- Ahí esta Madame Rosmerta…- dijo Ron de un suspiro. - Voy por las bebidas, ¿eh? - añadió sonrojándose un poco.

Harry y Hermione rieron divertidos, mientras se dirigían a la parte trasera del bar, donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol navideño, al lado de la chimenea.

Aprovecharon el momento para darse unos besos. Luego, Ron regresó cinco minutos más tarde con tres jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla.

\- ¡Felices Pascuas! - dijo levantando la jarra, muy contento.

\- ¡Igualmente compañero! – respondió Harry, riendo como un tonto, brindando con el pelirrojo y la castaña y bebiendo cerveza de un tirón.

Una repentina corriente de aire lo despeinó. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Harry echó un vistazo por encima de la jarra y casi se atragantó. El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall acababan de entrar en el bar con una ráfaga de copos de nieve. Los seguía Hagrid muy de cerca, inmerso en una conversación con un hombre corpulento que llevaba un sombrero hongo de color verde lima y una capa de rayas finas, era Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia.

\- _¿¡Pero qué demonios hacen aquí!?_ – se preguntó el azabache, ante la inesperada sorpresa.

En menos de un segundo, Ron y Hermione obligaron al azabache a agacharse y esconderse debajo de la mesa, empujándolo con las manos. Chorreando cerveza de mantequilla y en cuclillas, empuñando con fuerza la jarra vacía, Harry observó los pies de los tres adultos, que se acercaban a la barra, se detenían, se daban la vuelta y avanzaban hacia donde él estaba.

\- ¡Mobiliarbo! – susurró Hermione.

El árbol de Navidad que había al lado de la mesa se elevó unos centímetros, se corrió hacia un lado y, suavemente, se volvió a posar delante de ellos, ocultándolos.

\- Buena idea Hermione…- le susurró el azabache a la castaña.

Mirando a través de las ramas más bajas y densas, Harry vio las patas de cuatro sillas que se separaban de la mesa de al lado, y oyó a los profesores y al ministro resoplar y suspirar mientras se sentaban.

Luego vio otro par de pies con zapatos de tacón alto y de color turquesa brillante, y oyó una voz femenina. - Una tacita de alhelí...-

\- Para mí…- indicó la voz de la profesora McGonagall. - Dos litros de hidromiel caliente con especias...-

\- Gracias, Rosmerta. - dijo Hagrid. - Un jarabe de cereza y gaseosa con hielo y sombrilla. –

\- ¡Mmm! - dijo el profesor Flitwick, relamiéndose.

\- El ron de grosella tiene que ser para usted, señor ministro. –

\- Gracias, Rosmerta, querida. - dijo la voz de Fudge. - Estoy encantado de volver a verte. Tómate tú otro, ¿quieres? Ven y únete a nosotros...-

\- Muchas gracias, señor ministro. –

Harry vio alejarse y regresar los llamativos tacones. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que también para los profesores era el último fin de semana del trimestre? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarían allí sentados? Necesitaba tiempo para volver a entrar en Honeydukes a hurtadillas si quería volver al colegio aquella noche...A la pierna de Hermione le dio un tic.

\- ¿Qué le trae por estos pagos, señor ministro? - dijo la voz de Madame Rosmerta. Harry vio girarse la parte inferior del grueso cuerpo de Fudge, como si estuviera comprobando que no había nadie cerca. Luego dijo en voz baja…

\- ¿Qué va a ser; querida? Sirius Black. Me imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió en el colegio en Halloween. –

\- Sí, oí un rumor. - admitió la señora Rosmerta.

\- ¿Se lo contaste a todo el bar, Hagrid? - dijo la profesora McGonagall enfadada.

\- ¿Cree que Black sigue por la zona, señor ministro? - susurró la señora Rosmerta.

\- Estoy seguro. - dijo Fudge escuetamente.

\- ¿Sabe que los dementores han registrado ya dos veces este local? - dijo Rosmerta. - Me espantaron a toda la clientela. Es fatal para el negocio, señor ministro…-

\- Rosmerta querida, a mí no me gustan más que a ti. - dijo Fudge con incomodidad. - Pero son precauciones necesarias... Son un mal necesario. ¿Sabes? Por alguna extraña razón, se perdieron un gran numero hace unas semanas. - comentó, frunciendo el entrecejo. - Para mi que es por Dumbledore, acabo de tropezarme con algunos dementores, están furiosos con él porque no los deja entrar en los terrenos del castillo. –

Harry sonrió. - _Por supuesto, si...fue Dumbledore, y no un chaval de trece el que hizo desaparecer a esos malditos dementores...-_ Pensó con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Menos mal! - dijo la profesora McGonagall tajantemente. - ¿Cómo íbamos a dar clase con esos monstruos rondando por allí? –

\- ¡Bien dicho, bien dicho! - dijo el pequeño profesor Flitwick, cuyos pies colgaban a treinta centímetros del suelo.

\- De todas formas. - objetó Fudge. - Están aquí para defendernos de algo mucho peor. Todos sabemos de lo que Black es capaz...-

\- ¿Sabéis? Todavía me cuesta creerlo…- dijo pensativa Madame Rosmerta. - De toda la gente que se pasó al lado Tenebroso, Sirius Black era el último del que hubiera pensado...Quiero decir, lo recuerdo cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts. Si me hubierais dicho entonces en qué se iba a convertir, habría creído que habíais tomado demasiado hidromiel. –

\- No sabes la mitad de la historia, Rosmerta…- dijo Fudge con aspereza. - La gente desconoce lo peor…-

\- ¿Lo peor? - dijo Madame Rosmerta con la voz impregnada de curiosidad. - ¿Peor que matar a toda esa gente? –

\- Desde luego, eso quiero decir. - dijo Fudge.

\- No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué podría ser peor? –

\- Dices que te acuerdas de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Rosmerta…- susurró la profesora McGonagall. - ¿Sabes quién era su mejor amigo? –

\- Pues claro. - dijo Madame Rosmerta riendo ligeramente. - Nunca se veía al uno sin el otro. ¡La de veces que estuvieron aquí! Siempre me hacían reír. ¡Un par de cómicos, Sirius Black y James Potter! –

\- _¿Qué? Black…y mi padre…¿Eran mejores…amigos?_ \- Harry estaba atónito.

\- Exactamente. - dijo la profesora McGonagall. - Black y Potter, cabecillas de su pandilla. Los dos eran muy inteligentes, excepcionalmente inteligentes. Creo que nunca hemos tenido dos alborotadores como ellos. -

\- No sé…- dijo Hagrid, riendo entre dientes. - Fred y George Weasley podrían dejarlos atrás. -

\- ¡Cualquiera habría dicho que Black y Potter eran hermanos! - terció el profesor Flitwick. - ¡Inseparables! –

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo eran! - dijo Fudge. - Potter confiaba en Black más que en ningún otro amigo. Nada cambió cuando dejaron el colegio. Black fue el padrino de boda cuando James se casó con Lily. Luego fue el padrino de Harry, por supuesto, él no sabe nada. Ya te puedes imaginar cuánto se impresionaría si lo supiera. –

\- _¿Black es…mi padrino? No…no puede ser…-_ El azabache estaba cada vez más consternado.

\- ¿Porque Black se alió con Quien Ustedes Saben? - susurró Madame Rosmerta.

\- Aún peor, querida...- Fudge bajó la voz y continuó en un susurro casi inaudible. - Los Potter no ignoraban que "Quien Tú Sabes" iba tras ellos. Dumbledore, que luchaba incansablemente contra "Quien Tú Sabes", tenía cierto número de espías. Uno le dio el soplo y Dumbledore alertó inmediatamente a James y a Lily, les aconsejó ocultarse. Bien, por supuesto que "Quien Tú Sabes" no era alguien de quien uno se pudiera ocultar fácilmente. Dumbledore les dijo que su mejor defensa era el encantamiento Fidelio. –

\- ¿Cómo funciona eso? - preguntó Madame Rosmerta, muerta de curiosidad.

El profesor Flitwick carraspeó. - Es un encantamiento tremendamente complicado. - dijo con voz de pito. - que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente. La información se oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es el guardián secreto. Y en lo sucesivo es imposible encontrar lo que guarda, a menos que el guardián secreto opte por divulgarlo. Mientras el guardián secreto se negara a hablar, "Quien Tú Sabes" podía registrar el pueblo en que estaban James y Lily sin encontrarlos nunca, aunque tuviera la nariz pegada a la ventana de la salita de estar de la pareja. –

\- _De modo que intentaron ocultarnos a mis padres y a mí por medio del encantamiento Fidelio…-_ Pensó el azabache, procesando con paciencia toda la información que escuchaba.

\- ¿Así que Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter? - susurró Madame Rosmerta.

\- Naturalmente. - dijo la profesora McGonagall. - James Potter le dijo a Dumbledore que Black daría su vida antes de revelar dónde se ocultaban, y que Black estaba pensando en ocultarse él también...Y aun así, Dumbledore seguía preocupado. Él mismo se ofreció como guardián secreto de los Potter. –

\- ¿¡Sospechaba de Black!? - exclamó la señora Rosmerta.

\- Dumbledore estaba convencido de que alguien cercano a los Potter había informado a "Quien Tú Sabes" de sus movimientos. - dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz misteriosa. - De hecho, llevaba algún tiempo sospechando que en nuestro bando teníamos un traidor que pasaba información a "Quien Tú Sabes". –

\- ¿Y a pesar de todo James Potter insistió en que el guardián secreto fuera Black? –

\- Así es. - confirmó Fudge. - Y apenas una semana después de que se hubiera llevado a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio...-

\- ¿Black los traicionó? - musitó Madame Rosmerta.

\- Desde luego, Black estaba cansado de su papel de espía. Estaba dispuesto a declarar abiertamente su apoyo a "Quien Tú Sabes". Y parece que tenía la intención de hacerlo en el momento en que murieran los Potter. Pero como sabemos todos, "Quien Tú Sabes" sucumbió ante el pequeño Harry Potter. Con sus poderes destruidos, completamente debilitado, huyó. Y esto dejó a Black en una situación incómoda. Su amo había caído en el mismo momento en que Black había descubierto su juego. No tenía otra elección que escapar...-

Harry escuchaba toda la conversación con el rostro sombrío.

\- Sucio y asqueroso traidor…- dijo Hagrid, tan alto que la mitad del bar se quedó en silencio.

\- ¡Ssh! - dijo la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¡Me lo encontré! - bramó Hagrid. - ¡Seguramente fui yo el último que lo vio antes de que matara a toda aquella gente! ¡Fui yo quien rescató a Harry de la casa de Lily y James, después de su asesinato! Lo saqué de entre las ruinas, pobrecito. Tenía una herida grande en la frente y sus padres habían muerto... Y Sirius Black apareció en aquella moto voladora que solía llevar. No se me ocurrió preguntarme lo que había ido a hacer allí. No sabía que él había sido el guardián secreto de Lily y James. Pensé que se había enterado del ataque de "Quien Vosotros Sabéis" y había acudido para ver en qué podía ayudar. Estaba pálido y tembloroso. ¿Y sabéis lo que hice? ¡ME PUSE A CONSOLAR A AQUEL TRAIDOR ASESINO! - exclamó Hagrid.

\- Hagrid, por favor…- dijo la profesora McGonagall. - baja la voz. –

\- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que su turbación no se debía a lo que les había pasado a Lily y a James? ¡Lo que le turbaba era la suerte de "Quien Vosotros Sabéis"! Y entonces me dijo…" Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él..." ¡Ha! ¡Pero yo tenía órdenes de Dumbledore y le dije a Black que no! Dumbledore me había dicho que Harry tenía que ir a casa de sus tíos. Black discutió, pero al final tuvo que ceder. Me dijo que cogiera su moto para llevar a Harry hasta la casa de los Dursley. "No la necesito ya", me dijo. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que había algo raro en todo aquello. Adoraba su moto. ¿Por qué me la daba? ¿Por qué decía que ya no la necesitaba? La verdad es que una moto deja demasiadas huellas, es muy fácil de seguir. Dumbledore sabía que él era el guardián de los Potter. Black tenía que huir aquella noche. Sabía que el Ministerio no tardaría en perseguirlo. Pero ¿y si le hubiera entregado a Harry, ¿eh? Apuesto a que lo habría arrojado de la moto en alta mar. ¡Al hijo de su mejor amigo! Y es que cuando un mago se pasa al lado tenebroso, no hay nada ni nadie que le importe... –

\- _Todo eso no me lo contaste Hagrid…-_ Dijo el azabache mentalmente, sentía una furia emergiendo desde su interior.

Tras la perorata de Hagrid hubo un largo silencio. Luego, Madame Rosmerta dijo con cierta satisfacción… - Pero no consiguió huir, ¿verdad? El Ministerio de Magia lo atrapó al día siguiente. –

\- ¡Ah, si lo hubiéramos encontrado nosotros...! - dijo Fudge con amargura. - No fuimos nosotros, fue el pequeño Peter Pettigrew, otro de los amigos de Potter. Enloquecido de dolor, sin duda, y sabiendo que Black era el guardián secreto de los Black, él mismo lo persiguió. -

\- ¿Pettigrew...? ¿Aquel gordito que lo seguía a todas partes? - preguntó Madame Rosmerta.

\- Adoraba a Black y a Potter. Eran sus héroes…- dijo la profesora McGonagall. - No era tan inteligente como ellos y a menudo yo era brusca con él. Podéis imaginaros cómo me pesa ahora...- Su voz sonaba como si tuviera un resfriado repentino.

\- Venga, venga, Minerva…- le dijo Fudge amablemente. - Pettigrew murió como un héroe. Los testigos oculares, muggles, por supuesto, tuvimos que borrarles la memoria...Nos contaron que Pettigrew había arrinconado a Black. Dicen que sollozaba "¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudiste...?", Y entonces sacó la varita. Aunque, claro, Black fue más rápido. Hizo polvo a Pettigrew. –

La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz y dijo con voz llorosa. - ¡Qué chico más alocado! ¡Qué bobo! Siempre fue muy malo en los duelos. Tenía que habérselo dejado al Ministerio...-

\- Os digo que, si yo hubiera encontrado a Black antes que Pettigrew, no habría perdido el tiempo con varitas...Lo habría descuartizado, miembro por miembro…- gruñó Hagrid.

\- No sabes lo que dices, Hagrid. - dijo Fudge con brusquedad. - Nadie salvo los muy preparados Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales habría tenido una oportunidad contra Black, después de haberlo acorralado. En aquel entonces yo era el subsecretario del Departamento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, y fui uno de los primeros en personarse en el lugar de los hechos cuando Black mató a toda aquella gente. Nunca, nunca lo olvidaré. Todavía a veces sueño con ello. Un cráter en el centro de la calle, tan profundo que había reventado las alcantarillas. Había cadáveres por todas partes. Muggles gritando. Y Black allí, riéndose, con los restos de Pettigrew delante...Una túnica manchada de sangre y unos... unos trozos de su cuerpo. - La voz de Fudge se detuvo de repente. Cinco narices se sonaron.

\- Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Rosmerta. - dijo Fudge con la voz tomada. - A Black se lo llevaron veinte miembros del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, y Pettigrew fue investido Caballero de primera clase de la Orden de Merlín, que creo que fue de algún consuelo para su pobre madre. Black ha estado desde entonces en Azkaban. –

Madame Rosmerta dio un largo suspiro. - ¿Es cierto que está loco, señor ministro? –

\- Me gustaría poder asegurar que lo estaba…- dijo Fudge. - Ciertamente creo que la derrota de su amo lo trastornó durante algún tiempo. El asesinato de Pettigrew y de todos aquellos muggles fue la acción de un hombre acorralado y desesperado. Cruel, inútil, sin sentido. Sin embargo, en mi última inspección de Azkaban pude ver a Black. La mayoría de los presos que hay allí hablan en la oscuridad consigo mismos. Han perdido el juicio...Pero me quedé sorprendido de lo normal que parecía Black. Estuvo hablando conmigo con total sensatez, fue desconcertante. Me dio la impresión de que se aburría, me preguntó si había acabado de leer el periódico. Tan sereno como os podáis imaginar, me dijo que echaba de menos los crucigramas. Sí, me quedé estupefacto al comprobar el escaso efecto que los dementores parecían tener sobre él. Y él era uno de los que estaban más vigilados en Azkaban, ¿sabéis? Tenía dementores ante la puerta día y noche. –

\- Pero ¿qué pretende al fugarse? - preguntó Madame Rosmerta. - ¡Dios mío, señor ministro! No intentará reunirse con "Quien Usted Sabe", ¿verdad? –

\- Me atrevería a afirmar que es su...su...objetivo final…- respondió Fudge evasivamente. - Pero esperamos atraparlo antes. Tengo que decir que "Quien Tú Sabes", solo y sin amigos, es una cosa...pero con su más devoto seguidor, me estremezco al pensar lo poco que tardará en volver a alzarse...-

Harry apretaba los dientes tras escucharlo todo. – _Ya veo…y sabiendo todo esto, me lo han estado ocultando…si, siempre me esconden cosas…cosas sobre mi…y para colmo…¡Casi siempre eh de enterarme de la peor manera posible! -_ dijo con enfado mentalmente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no estallar.

Hubo un sonido hueco, como cuando el vidrio golpea la madera. Alguien había dejado su vaso.

\- Si tiene que cenar con el director, Cornelius, lo mejor será que nos vayamos acercando al castillo. –

Todos los pies que había ante Harry volvieron a soportar el cuerpo de sus propietarios. La parte inferior de las capas se balanceó y los llamativos tacones de Madame Rosmerta desaparecieron tras el mostrador.

Volvió a abrirse la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, entró otra ráfaga de nieve y los profesores desaparecieron.

Harry tenía los ojos casi cerrados, su cara estaba sombría, su mano tenía una herida por la fuerza con la que cerró el puño mientras escuchaba la conversación.

\- ¿Harry? –

Las caras de Ron y Hermione se asomaron bajo la mesa. Los dos lo miraron fijamente, sin saber qué decir, porque la cara que reflejaba el azabache era algo que, solo Voldemort producía en él…era odio.

Capítulo 46 – Un extraordinario regalo de navidad.

Tras un regreso in extremis a Hogwarts, a Harry le dolía la cabeza, sentía tanta ira que quería desfogarse, con lo que sea, ya que, de no hacerlo, podría hacer daño a alguien inconscientemente.

\- _¡Debería matarlo yo mismo! ¡Eso debería hacer! -_ pensaba el azabache con rabia.

¿Por qué nadie le había explicado nada de aquello? ¿Por qué nadie le había explicado nunca que sus padres habían muerto porque les había traicionado su mejor amigo?

Ron y Hermione observaron intranquilos a Harry durante toda la cena, sin atreverse a decir nada sobre lo que habían oído, porque Percy estaba sentado cerca. Cuando subieron a la sala común atestada de gente, descubrieron que Fred y George, en un arrebato de alegría motivado por las inminentes vacaciones de Navidad, habían lanzado media docena de bombas fétidas.

Harry, que no quería que Fred y George le preguntaran si había ido o no a Hogsmeade, se fue con discreción hasta el dormitorio vacío y abrió el armario. Echó todos los libros a un lado y rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba, el álbum de fotos encuadernado en piel que Hagrid le había regalado hacía dos años, que estaba lleno de fotos mágicas de sus padres.

Se sentó en su cama, corrió las cortinas y comenzó a pasar las páginas hasta que...Se detuvo en una foto de la boda de sus padres. Su padre saludaba con la mano, con una amplia sonrisa. El pelo negro y alborotado que Harry había heredado se levantaba en todas direcciones. Su madre, radiante de felicidad, estaba cogida del brazo de su padre. Y allí... aquél debía de ser. El padrino.

Harry nunca le había prestado atención. Si no hubiera sabido que era la misma persona no habría reconocido a Black en aquella vieja fotografía. Su rostro no estaba hundido y amarillento como la cera, sino que era hermoso y estaba lleno de alegría.

\- _¡Hmph! ¿Trabajaría ya para Voldemort cuando sacaron aquella foto? ¿Planeaba ya la muerte de mis padres?_ – Pensaba el azabache, fulminando con una mirada de furia a la imagen de Black. – _Está claro, que Azkaban…no es suficiente…los dementores no le afectan, merece algo más…-_

Harry cerró de golpe el álbum y volvió a guardarlo en el armario. Se quitó la túnica y se metió en la cama, asegurándose de que las cortinas lo ocultaban de la vista.

Se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

\- ¿Harry? - preguntó la dubitativa voz de Ron.

El azabache se durmió, teniendo una serie de sueños extraños. Todo estaba oscuro, tan solo se veía su figura, con muchas voces rodeándole.

 _\- ¿No podrías dividir tu alma en más piezas? –_ dijo una voz que a Harry le desagradaba bastante. _\- ¿No sería mejor, te haría más fuerte, dividir tu alma en más pedazos? Digo, ¿qué no es siete el número mágico más poderoso, no podrían siete ...? –_

 _\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Tom! -_ se quejó otra voz _\- ¡Siete! ¿Qué no es lo suficientemente malo el matar una vez? Y en cualquier caso…suficientemente malo el hecho de dividir el alma…pero el quebrantarla en siete ocasiones …-_

\- _Me pregunto…a que vendrá todo ese rollo de la división del alma…-_ se preguntaba el azabache. – _Pero reconozco una de esas voces…por supuesto…es de Tom Ryddle…Voldemort…-_

Desde el brutal ataque de los dementores durante el partido contra Hufflepuff, el azabache tuvo unos sueños muy extraños. Él estaba en una especie de circulo luminoso, en mitad de la oscuridad, escuchando voces a su alrededor, voces de gente que no conocía, voces de momentos que ni siquiera él llegó a vivir. ¿Qué significaban esas voces?

\- _Son como los recuerdos de otro, vistos desde mis sueños, es muy extraño…-_ pensó el azabache en referencia a las voces misteriosas.

Al despertarse, había hallado el dormitorio desierto, se había vestido y bajado la escalera de caracol hasta la sala común, donde no había nadie más que Ron, que se comía un sapo de menta y se frotaba el estómago, y Hermione, que había extendido sus deberes por tres mesas.

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? - preguntó Harry, parpadeando los ojos varias veces mientras hablaba.

\- ¡Se han ido! Hoy empiezan las vacaciones, ¿no te acuerdas? - preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry detenidamente. - Es ya casi la hora de comer, pensaba ir a despertarte dentro de un minuto. –

\- Gracias Ronald...- susurró el azabache con aparente tranquilidad.

Harry se sentó en el sofá, y con su varita, encendió el fuego de la chimenea. Al otro lado de las ventanas, la nieve seguía cayendo. Crookshanks se extendido delante del fuego, como un felpudo de pelo canela.

\- Harry… ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo Hermione, mirándole la cara con preocupación.

\- Si…- resopló Harry.

\- Escucha, Harry…- dijo Hermione en tono severo, moviéndose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al azabache. - Debes de estar realmente disgustado por lo que oímos ayer, pero no…debes hacer ninguna tontería. -

\- ¿Qué tontería? – Preguntó el azabache frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Como ir detrás de Black. - dijo Ron, tajante.

Harry soltó una risa leve. – _Estos dos han estado ensayándose el discurso, bien…bien…_ \- Pensó con algo de gracia. – ¿Porque debería ir tras él? – preguntó como si nada.

Ante esa respuesta, Hermione abrió los ojos ampliamente, mientras que a Ron se le quedó la boca abierta.

\- Bueno…ya sabes…lo que oímos en las Tres Escobas…- decía Ron con voz temblorosa.

\- Si, ya lo sé…¿Qué hay con eso? – pregunto Harry.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. – ¿No…estas enfadado? –

Harry seguía tranquilo, se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Ron, quien comenzaba a asustarse.

\- Oh, ¿que acaso queréis que me enfade? – preguntó el azabache con una sonrisa leve.

\- ¡NO! – gritaron Ron y Hermione.

\- Ya me lo suponía. – Dijo Harry – No tenéis que preocuparos…sé controlar perfectamente…mis emociones…-

\- A ver si lo eh entendido. – Dijo Ron, intentando entender a su mejor amigo. – ¿No estas enfadado con Black, a pesar de lo que ha hecho? –

\- ¡Ronald! – chilló Hermione, el pelirrojo solo estaba metiendo más leña al fuego en vez de apagarlo.

Harry se puso serio. – Que controle mis emociones…no significa que no esté enfadado con él, que de sobra lo estoy… – dijo con un susurró grave.

Ron y Hermione palidecieron. La cara del azabache estaba sombría, y eso no era una buena señal.

\- Los dementores no parecen afectarle…él se empeña en buscarme…supuestamente porque desea poner fin a mi existencia y complacer a Voldemort… - Dijo con una temible tranquilidad. - Por lo que no, no necesito ir en su búsqueda…-

Hermione hizo trabajar su maquinaria cerebral, y no tardó demasiado en adivinar, las intenciones de su novio.

\- Harry…no me digas…que estas esperando a que Black…- susurraba la castaña, más asustada que antes.

Ron se puso muy nervioso al comprender la situación. - Tú…tú quieres que él…¿Tú quieres que él te en-encuentre? – preguntó tembloroso.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa leve, y sus ojos reflejaban odio. – Si Sirius Black me encuentra…y lo llego a tener en frente de mi…quizás yo sea lo último que vea en su vida…- dijo con un susurró aterrador.

\- No…- dijo Ron muy tenso. - ¿A-acaso quie-quieres...matar a Black? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.

\- ¡No seas tonto! - dijo Hermione, con miedo. - Harry no quiere matar a nadie, ¿verdad que no, Harry? -

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, se puso en pie, y se encaminó hacia la salida de la Sala Común.

\- Mientras no me encuentre…yo no tendré por qué ser su verdugo…- Dijo sonriendo con malicia.

\- ¡NOOOO! – gritó Hermione, corriendo hacia él, abrazándole por la espalda. – Harry…Harry te lo ruego…no lo hagas…- susurró, comenzando a llorar. – T-tú no eres un a-asesino…-

Al notar sus lágrimas en su espalda, el azabache se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Cuando Hermione detuvo sus lágrimas, el azabache suspiró, algo enfurruñado.

\- Está bien…no lo mataré…- Dijo, haciendo que Hermione se calmara. – Conste, que lo hago solo por ti...Eso si, como mucho le dejaré una cara nueva y se lo entregaré yo mismo a los dementores…en caso de encontrarlo…- respondió severamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ante eso, Hermione no pudo oponerse, conociendo ya de sobra a su novio, era más preferible una paliza monumental a un asesinato.

\- Vale…pero no…lo mates. – pidió de nuevo, mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Harry asintió, y los dos se abrazaron tiernamente. Ron por su parte, suspiró aliviado.

\- Harry…si te soy honesto, a veces pienso que estas tan loco como Dumbledore. – resopló cabizbajo el pelirrojo.

Ante ese comentario, Harry soltó una risa más alegre. – Entonces, debo sentirme alagado…-

El tenso ambiente que hubo hace unos instantes se relajó, y el trío volvió a sonreír, sin embargo, y a pesar de lo dicho, Harry tenía claro una cosa…no iba a dejar que Black se fuera de rositas a Azkaban, no sin recibir un merecido castigo de su parte.

La navidad llegó a Hogwarts. En todo el castillo habían colgado los acostumbrados adornos navideños, que eran magníficos, a pesar de que apenas quedaban estudiantes para apreciarlos. En los corredores colgaban guirnaldas de acebo y muérdago, dentro de cada armadura brillaban luces misteriosas, y en el vestíbulo los doce habituales árboles de Navidad brillaban con estrellas doradas. En los pasillos había un fuerte y delicioso olor a comida que, antes de Nochebuena, se había hecho tan potente que incluso Scabbers sacó la nariz del bolsillo de Ron para olfatear. La mañana de Navidad, Ron despertó a Harry tirándole la almohada.

\- ¡Despierta, los regalos! –

\- Excelente…- susurró el azabache con una amplia sonrisa.

Entornando los ojos para ver en la semioscuridad, miró a los pies de la cama, donde se alzaba una pequeña montaña de paquetes. Ron rasgaba ya el papel de sus regalos.

\- Otro jersey de mamá, ¡marrón otra vez! – bufó el pelirrojo, tirando el jersey a su cama. - Mira a ver si tú tienes otro. –

Harry tenía otro. La señora Weasley le había enviado un jersey rojo con el león de Gryffindor en la parte de delante, una docena de pastas caseras, un trozo de pastel y una caja de turrón. Al retirar las cosas, vio un paquete largo y estrecho que había debajo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ron mirando el paquete y sosteniendo en la mano los calcetines marrones que acababa de desenvolver.

\- No sé...- susurró el azabache.

Harry abrió el paquete y ahogó un grito al ver rodar sobre la colcha una escoba magnífica y brillante. Ron dejó caer los calcetines y saltó de la cama para verla de cerca.

\- No…puedo…creerlo…- dijo Ron con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

\- Es una…- susurró el azabache con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Era una Saeta de Fuego, idéntica a la escoba de ensueño que Harry había ido a ver diariamente a la tienda del callejón Diagon. El palo brilló en cuanto Harry le puso la mano encima. La sentía vibrar. La soltó y quedó suspendida en el aire, a la altura justa para que él montara. Sus ojos pasaban del número dorado de la matrícula a las aerodinámicas ramitas de abedul y perfectamente lisas que formaban la cola.

\- ¿Quién te la ha enviado? - preguntó Ron en voz baja.

\- Mira a ver si hay tarjeta - dijo Harry.

Ron rasgó el papel en que iba envuelta la escoba. - ¡Nada! Caramba, ¿quién se gastaría tanto dinero en hacerte un regalo? –

\- Bueno…- dijo Harry, atónito. – Algo es seguro, no fueron los Dursley. –

\- Tal vez fue Dumbledore. - dijo Ron, dando vueltas alrededor de la Saeta de Fuego, admirando cada centímetro. - Te envió anónimamente la capa invisible...-

\- La capa era de mi padre, Dumbledore solo se limitó a remitírmela. – dijo Harry. - No se gastaría en mí cientos de galeones, él no puede ir regalando a los alumnos cosas así…- razonó.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y si fue McGonagall? Quizás fue ella, ¡recuerda que te regaló la Nimbus 2.000! – Dijo Ron emocionado. – Ella no querrá ver a su buscador estrella sin una escoba en condiciones, y que mejor que una escoba profesional. ¡La mejor del mundo! ¡Una Saeta de Fuego! –

\- Dudo que McGonagall me regale una escoba nueva y tan cara, por mucha consideración que tenga conmigo…- intentó razonar Harry. - mira, no intentes sacar hipótesis así por así, si no lo sabemos, pues no lo sabemos. -

En ese momento, apareció Hermione, con el camisón puesto y llevando a Crookshanks, que no parecía contento con el cordón de oropel que llevaba al cuello.

Se acercó a Harry para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, y luego susurrarse cariñosamente en la oreja. - Feliz navidad Harry…-

\- Feliz navidad Hermione…- respondió el azabache, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Oye…No metas esa cosa aquí. - dijo Ron, sacando rápidamente a Scabbers de las profundidades de la cama y metiéndosela en el bolsillo del pijama. Pero Hermione no le hizo caso. Dejó a Crookshanks en la cama vacía de Seamus y contempló la Saeta de Fuego con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Vaya, Harry! ¿Quién te la ha enviado? –

\- No tengo ni idea, no traía tarjeta, por lo que no sé a quién debo de darle las gracias. - respondió el azabache, rascándose la nuca.

Ante su sorpresa, Hermione no estaba emocionada ni intrigada. Antes bien, se ensombreció su rostro y se mordió el labio.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó Ron.

\- No sé…- dijo Hermione. - Pero es raro, ¿no os parece? Lo que quiero decir es que es una escoba magnífica, ¿verdad? –

Ron suspiró exasperado. - ¡Es la mejor escoba que existe, Hermione! - aseguró.

\- Así que debe de ser carísima...-

\- Probablemente costó más que todas las escobas de Slytherin juntas. - dijo Ron con cara radiante.

\- Bueno, ¿quién enviaría a Harry algo tan caro sin si quiera decir quién es? –

\- ¿Y qué más da? - preguntó Ron con impaciencia. - Escucha, Harry, ¿puedo dar una vuelta en ella? ¿Puedo? –

Harry se encogió de hombros. – Claro, cuando quieras amigo. -

\- Creo que por el momento nadie debería montar en esa escoba…- dijo Hermione.

Harry y Ron la miraron.

\- Vamos a ver… ¿y porque no deberíamos montar en ella? - preguntó el azabache, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responder, Crookshanks, saltó desde la cama de Seamus al pecho de Ron.

\- ¡LLÉVATELO DE AQUÍ! - bramó Ron, notando que las garras de Crookshanks le rasgaban el pijama y que Scabbers intentaba una huida desesperada por encima de su hombro. Cogió a Scabbers por la cola y fue a propinar un puntapié a Crookshanks, pero calculó mal y le dio al baúl de Harry, volcándolo.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante la torpeza de su mejor amigo.

Ron se puso a dar saltos, aullando de dolor. A Crookshanks se le erizó el pelo, un silbido agudo y metálico llenó el dormitorio. El chivatoscopio de bolsillo se había salido de los viejos calcetines de tío Vernon y daba vueltas encendido en medio del dormitorio.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Me había olvidado de ese dichoso chisme! - dijo Harry, agachándose y cogiendo el chivatoscopio. - Nunca me pongo esos calcetines si puedo evitarlo...-

En la palma de la mano, el chivatoscopio silbaba y giraba. Crookshanks le bufaba y enseñaba los colmillos.

\- Sería mejor que sacaras de aquí a ese gato…- bufó Ron, estaba sentado en la cama de Harry, frotándose el dedo gordo del pie. - ¿No puedes hacer que pare ese chisme? - preguntó a Harry mientras Hermione salía a zancadas del dormitorio, los ojos amarillos de Crookshanks todavía maliciosamente fijos en Ron.

\- Si mal no recuerdo, tú me enviaste el chivatoscopio…- Bufó Harry. – Para mí que debe pensarse que tengo a mis espaldas a Sirius Black con un cuchillo a punto de apuñalarme, o al Grim sobrevolando el castillo. – Dijo, en tono divertido. - Vaya, parece que no tiene buen aspecto, pobrecillo…- observó, dirigiendo su mirada a Scabbers.

\- ¡Es el estrés! - exclamó Ron. - ¡Si esa estúpida bola de pelo la dejara en paz, se encontraría perfectamente! –

\- _Hm…ahora que recuerdo, aquel día en el Callejón Diagon, la mujer de la tienda de animales mágicos había dicho que las ratas sólo vivían tres años,_ _a menos que Scabbers tenga poderes ocultos, dudo que pueda prolongar más su vida…-_ pensó el azabache, frotándose la barbilla.

Aquella mañana, en la sala común de Gryffindor, el espíritu navideño estuvo ausente. Hermione había encerrado a Crookshanks en su dormitorio, pero estaba enfadada con Ron porque había querido darle una patada. Ron seguía enfadado por el nuevo intento de Crookshanks de comerse a Scabbers.

\- _Tal vez debería intentar razonar con ambos…-_ pensó el azabache.

Harry quiso hablar con Hermione sobre la Saeta de Fuego, en la Sala Común. Aprovechando que Ron seguía dormido.

\- Vamos Hermione, dime, ¿porque ves con malos ojos a la escoba que me han regalado? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Piénsalo detenidamente. – Dijo Hermione, en tono severo. – Te han regalado una escoba, y no una cualquiera, sino la más cara del mercado, la mejor. Tienes a un asesino tras de ti Harry, ¿No crees que Sirius Black puede intentar asesinarte, por un medio táctico? Por ejemplo…una escoba embrujada…-

Harry se puso serio. – ¿Crees que la escoba está embrujada? –

\- Cabe dentro de lo posible, pienso que…antes de que te subas a ella y te vea caer de los cielos otra vez, es mejor que la revisen. – razonó Hermione, cogiendo las manos de Harry. – Podríamos llevárselo a la profesora McGonagall. -

El azabache pensó por unos segundos, antes de responder. – Muy bien…¿Quieres que se la llevemos a la profesora McGonagall? –

\- Es lo mejor Harry…por favor…- le pidió Hermione amablemente.

Harry suspiró. – Me desagrada pensar que la mejor escoba del mundo podría recibir todo tipo de análisis, incluso pueden llegar a desmontarla…pero…si me lo pides tú…sabes que no puedo decirte que no…- respondió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

Hermione sonrío. – Harry…- susurró, antes de besarle.

\- No puedo decirle que no a la chica que tanto quiero…- susurró Harry, mientras la abrazaba y la besaba cariñosamente. – gracias por preocuparte por mi…-

\- Siempre lo haré, eso tengo por seguro... – dijo con una sonrisa, y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Harry la soltó lentamente y se puso en pie. – Iré a por la Saeta, ahora vengo. –

El azabache fue a por su escoba, pero cuando salía de la habitación para regresar a la Sala Común, Ron iba tras él, diciéndole de todo.

\- ¡Estás loco! – gritó asustado el pelirrojo. - ¡Le entregarás a McGonagall la mejor escoba del mundo! –

\- Es mejor no correr riegos Ronald, sé paciente. - dijo en tono severo el azabache. – Además, es mi escoba y, por tanto, yo decido que hacer con ella. -

Ron bufó molesto. – Bien, como quieras, pero estoy seguro que de esto no es más que otro de los caprichos de Hermione, ¡siempre cedes a lo que ella te dice! –

Ante esa respuesta, el azabache lo miró con el rostro sombrío.

\- Solo cedo…cuando entiendo que tiene razón…pero te interesará saber que incluso ella tiene momentos en los que se equivoca…y aunque sea tan orgullosa como para admitirlo, hasta ella es capaz de aceptar cuando está equivocada…- dijo con el rostro severo, antes de pasar a un tono más normal. – Claro que para ella es rematadamente difícil aceptar sus errores. – Dijo lo último frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Bueno…- resopló el pelirrojo. – ¡Entonces, comprenderás que ella se equivoca a la hora de defender a capa y espada a su estúpido gato! – gruñó molesto.

Harry y Ron llegaron a la Sala Común, Hermione estaba allí sentada, con Ginny y Chloe a su lado, ellas acababan de vestirse.

\- Hola chicos, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Ginny, a quien se le agrandaron los ojos al ver la escoba que llevaba Harry. - ¿¡Esa es la Saeta de Fuego!? – preguntó entusiasmada.

\- Así es, iré con Hermione a ver a la profesora McGonagall para que la examinen, así nos aseguraremos de que no esté embrujada. – explicó el azabache con tranquilidad, ahora dirigió su mirada a Chloe. - ¿Tu tampoco regresaste a tu casa por navidad? –

Chloe negó con la cabeza. – No…no me convenía, de hecho, Draco también se quedó para pasar las navidades conmigo, y con Ginny. –

\- ¡Oh es cierto! ¡Habíamos quedando en vernos en el vestíbulo! – exclamó Ginny, un poco colorada y poniendo en pie de un salto. - ¡Os veo luego! – dijo, antes de marcharse por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Ron bufó molesto, aún no se acostumbraba a ver a su hermana al lado de Draco Malfoy. Cada vez sospechaba más, y más de que esos dos eran algo más que amigos. En ese momento, Chloe tiró de su camiseta, sonrojada.

\- Oye Ron, ¿qui-quisieras venir conmigo al Gran Comedor…para desayunar? – Preguntó amablemente. – Tengo hambre y no me gustaría quedarme sola…-

Ron se encogió de hombros. – Vale, de todos modos, tengo hambre. –

Y olvidando porque estaba rajando, el pelirrojo y la rubia salieron por el agujero para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Harry y Hermione no pudieron evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará en darse cuenta de lo que ella quiere? – preguntó la castaña pícaramente a su novio.

\- Conociendo a Ronald, le doy lo que queda de curso…y si hace falta, el año que viene. - Dijo el azabache sonriente. – Venga, vamos a hablar con McGonagall. –

Harry y Hermione se pusieron en marcha hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Al llegar, tocaron la puerta de su despacho, pidiendo entrar, y haciéndolo tras contar con su permiso.

\- Potter, Granger, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Es la hora del desayuno. – dijo McGonagall, quien no pudo evitar mirar la escoba de Harry. – Potter…esa escoba no es…- susurró con asombro.

\- Si profesora, es una Saeta de Fuego. – dijo Harry.

McGonagall observó la escoba con asombro. – ¡Es magnifica! ¿Quién te la ha regalado? –

\- No lo sabemos profesora. – Dijo Hermione. – A Harry se la mandaron sin ninguna nota. –

Ante esa revelación, McGonagall se puso seria. – Entonces, ¿no sabéis quien pudo enviártela, Potter? – preguntó a Harry.

\- No profesora, Hermione sospecha que pudo habérmela enviado Sirius Black. Piensa que podría estar embrujada, por lo que antes de montar en ella, considera que es mejor que sea examinada. – explicó Harry.

McGonagall asintió con aprobación. – Sabia decisión señorita Granger. – Dijo, cogiendo la Saeta de Fuego. – Hablaré con el profesor Flitwick para hacerle unas pruebas, si todo marcha bien Potter, te la devolveremos cuanto antes. –

Harry y Hermione asintieron, dejando la escoba en manos de McGonagall.

A la hora del almuerzo bajaron al Gran Comedor y descubrieron que habían vuelto a arrimar las mesas a los muros, y que ahora sólo había, en mitad del salón, una mesa con doce cubiertos. Se encontraban allí los profesores Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, Vector, Babbling y Burgage, junto con Filch (El celador gruñón :V), que se había quitado la habitual chaqueta marrón y llevaba puesto un frac viejo y mohoso.

Solo habían otros tres alumnos junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Eran Ginny, Chloe y Draco.

La pelirroja estaba sentada al lado de barón Malfoy, ambos parecían muy felices y sonrojados, mientras hablaban sobre sus regalos de navidad. Ron y Chloe se sentaron juntos, quienes miraban con distintas expresiones a sus hermanos, el pelirrojo con un tic nervioso en su mejilla diestra, y la rubia con una sonrisa afable.

Por su parte, Harry y Hermione estaban felices de compartir unas cómodas fiestas juntos, dejando a un lado los problemas relacionados con Sirius Black y la Saeta de Fuego.

\- ¡Felices Pascuas! - dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a los únicos seis alumnos presentes. - Como somos tan pocos, me pareció absurdo utilizar las mesas de los colegios. –

\- Profesor, ¿recibió mi envío?– preguntó el azabache a su director.

Dumbledore asintió. – Si, muchas gracias Harry, creo que por una vez pasaré unas navidades bien calentitas. – Dijo sonriente, con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Qué le regalaste? – preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

\- Un par de cómodos calcetines de lana. – Dijo con una sonrisa el azabache. – Nunca tiene suficientes. -

\- ¡Cohetes sorpresa! ¡Vamos Severus, anima el ambiente! - dijo Dumbledore entusiasmado, alargando a Snape el extremo de uno grande de color de plata. Snape lo cogió a regañadientes y tiró. Sonó un estampido, el cohete salió disparado y dejó tras de sí un sombrero de bruja grande y puntiagudo, con un buitre disecado en la punta.

Harry y los demás no pudieron evitar reírse discretamente. Snape apretó los labios y empujó el sombrero hacia Dumbledore, que enseguida cambió el suyo por aquél.

\- ¡A comer! - aconsejó a todo el mundo, sonriendo.

Ron y Chloe se lanzaron al ataque, el pelirrojo se quedó sorprendido al ver la enorme cantidad de comida que se sirvió la rubia.

\- ¿Piensas comerte todo eso? – preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Si me estoy sirviendo todo esto es por algo, ¿no? – preguntó Chloe divertida. - ¿Vas a querer esa pechuga de pollo? ¿O me lo quedo yo? –

\- ¡De eso nada! – dijo Ron cogiendo la pechuga. – ¡Yo también tengo hambre! –

Y como si fuera una competición de comida, ambos se pusieron a devorar los alimentos a gran velocidad.

\- E…esto es para ti… – susurró Draco, mostrándole discretamente una cajita de color rojo chillón, con un lazo verde, a Ginny.

\- Draco…¿de verdad…para mí? - susurraba Ginny con voz temblorosa, quien estuvo a punto de atragantarse con las patatas.

Draco asintió, estaba bastante sonrojado. – Fe-feliz Navidad, Ginny…-

Ginny cogió la cajita, y la abrió. El regalo eran unos pendientes en forma de estrella, de rubí. Sin pensárselo por más tiempo, le dio un beso a Draco en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubio se quedara como de piedra. Al ver eso, Ron se atragantó con el pollo.

\- ¡Ron! – chilló Chloe. – ¡Toma agua, rápido! – dijo, palmeándole la espalda y pasándole un cáliz con agua al pelirrojo, este no pudo negarlo.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron divertidos ante "los ataques de hermano mayor sobreprotector" que padecía su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir con esa actitud de hermano mayor? – pregunto la castaña.

\- Es Ron, así que no esperes milagros de la noche a la mañana. – dijo el azabache.

Mientras ambos se reían juntos, las puertas del Gran Comedor volvieron a abrirse. Era la profesora Trelawney, que se deslizaba hacia ellos como si fuera sobre ruedas. Dada la ocasión, se había puesto un vestido verde de lentejuelas que acentuaba su aspecto de libélula gigante.

\- ¡Sybill, qué sorpresa tan agradable! - dijo Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie.

\- He estado consultando la bola de cristal, señor director. - dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más lejana. - Y ante mi sorpresa, me he visto abandonando mi almuerzo solitario y reuniéndome con vosotros. ¿Quién soy yo para negar los designios del destino? Dejé la torre y vine a toda prisa, pero os ruego que me perdonéis por la tardanza. –

\- Por supuesto. - dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando. - Permíteme que te acerque una silla...- E hizo, con la varita, que por el aire se acercara una silla que dio unas vueltas antes de caer ruidosamente entre los profesores Snape y McGonagall. La profesora Trelawney, sin embargo, no se sentó. Sus enormes ojos habían vagado por toda la mesa y de pronto dio un leve grito.

\- ¡No me atrevo, señor director! ¡Si me siento, seremos trece! ¡Nada da peor suerte! ¡No olvidéis nunca que cuando trece comen juntos, el primero en levantarse es el primero en morir! –

Harry se río discretamente, mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos exasperada.

\- Nos arriesgaremos, Sybill. - dijo impaciente la profesora McGonagall. - Por favor, siéntate, el pavo se enfría. –

La profesora Trelawney dudó, luego se sentó en la silla vacía con los ojos cerrados y la boca muy apretada, como esperando que un rayo cayera en la mesa.

La profesora McGonagall introdujo un cucharón en la fuente más próxima. - ¿Quieres callos, Sybill? –

La profesora Trelawney no le hizo caso. Volvió a abrir los ojos, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. - Pero ¿dónde está mi querido profesor Lupin? –

Chloe escupió un poco de pollo al reírse en silencio. - ¿Le…le gusta Lupin? – preguntó en voz baja a Ron.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. – Y yo que sé, tu solo come y calla. – dijo impaciente, mientras que la rubia infló sus mejillas, y fulminó a Ron con una mirada bien cómica.

\- Me temo que ha sufrido una recaída. - dijo Dumbledore, animando a todos a que se sirvieran. - Es una pena que haya ocurrido el día de Navidad. –

\- _Hm…el profesor Lupin parece que es una persona con la salud delicada…_ \- pensó el azabache. – _ojalá eso no le impida regresar para el comienzo de las clases…_ -

\- Pero seguro que ya lo sabías, Sybill. –

La profesora Trelawney dirigió una mirada gélida a la profesora McGonagall.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía, Minerva. - dijo en voz baja. - Pero no quiero alardear de saberlo todo. A menudo obro como si no estuviera en posesión del ojo interior, para no poner nerviosos a los demás. –

Hermione se llevó la mano a la frente mientras bufaba. – Ella realmente no lo sabe todo…- murmuró para sí misma.

\- Eso explica muchas cosas…- respondió la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora Trelawney elevó la voz. - Si te interesa saberlo, he visto que el profesor Lupin nos dejará pronto. Él mismo parece comprender que le queda poco tiempo. Cuando me ofrecí a ver su destino en la bola de cristal, huyó. –

\- Me lo imagino. –

\- ¿Qué le habrá dicho para que huyera? – preguntó Harry a Hermione en voz baja.

\- No lo sé ni me interesa…- resoplo la castaña, también en voz baja.

\- Dudo… - observó Dumbledore, con una voz alegre pero fuerte que puso fin a la conversación entre las profesoras McGonagall y Trelawney. - que el profesor Lupin esté en peligro inminente. Severus, ¿has vuelto a hacerle la poción? –

\- _¿Poción?_ – se preguntó el azabache mentalmente. – _Ah…tal vez el profesor Snape le esté elaborando una cura para su enfermedad, sea cual sea._ – supuso.

\- Sí, señor director - respondió Snape.

\- Bien. - dijo Dumbledore. - Entonces se levantará y dará una vuelta por ahí en cualquier momento. –

La profesora Trelawney se comportó casi con normalidad hasta que, dos horas después, terminó la comida. Atiborrados con el banquete y tocados con los gorros que habían salido de los cohetes sorpresa, Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en levantarse de la mesa, y la profesora dio un grito.

\- ¡Queridos míos! ¿Quién de los dos se ha levantado primero? ¿Quién? –

\- No sé…- dijo Ron, mirando a Harry con inquietud, este solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Dudo que haya mucha diferencia…- dijo la profesora McGonagall fríamente. - A menos, que un loco con un hacha esté esperando en la puerta para matar al primero que salga al vestíbulo... -

La reacción no se hizo esperar, los seis estudiantes estallaron en risas. Harry comenzó a rodar por los suelos. Hermione, quien aún estaba en la mesa, cruzó los brazos y empezó a reírse ocultando el rostro. Ron se partía tanto la caja que se apoyó en Chloe, quien dejó de reír y se sonrojó. Mientras que Ginny y Draco se reían abiertamente.

La profesora Trelawney se molestó, mientras que la profesora McGonagall parecía satisfecha con lo que dijo.

Al abandonar el Gran Comedor, mientras que todos parecían dirigirse hacia la gran escalinata, Harry detuvo a Draco, tenía una conversación pendiente con él.

\- Necesito hablar contigo un momento…a solas…- dijo el azabache en tono severo.

Draco lo miró un seguido, antes de volverse para mirar a Ginny. – Espérame en la biblioteca, enseguida voy. – Ginny asintió, despidiéndose de Draco, antes de irse, escalera arriba.

\- Vamos al patio de transformaciones…- murmuró Harry.

Los dos se pusieron en marcha, mientras que Ron le preguntaba a Hermione adonde se iban esos dos, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Cuando llegaron al patio, el cual estaba cubierto de nieve, los dos iniciaron una conversación seria.

\- Hace un par de meses me preguntaste si iba a ir tras Black, bien…eh encontrado razones para ir tras el…- susurró el azabache.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has descubierto? – preguntó el rubio de brazos cruzados.

\- Te lo explicaré, pero primero, sería interesante llevar a cabo el duelo de este año…- dijo Harry entusiasmado, mientras blandía su varita. – Quería comprobar tus avances…-

Draco se encogió de hombros. – Está bien, espero que el temporal no te impida usar todos tus movimientos…- susurró maliciosamente, remangándose y empuñando su varita.

\- No será un problema. – respondió Harry con su sonrisa orgullosa.

Los dos saltaron al césped nevado, blandieron sus varitas, hicieron la clásica reverencia e iniciaron el duelo.

Maleficios y contrahechizos resonaron por el patio. Algunos conjuros rebotaban al contactar con las gárgolas que había a su alrededor, las cuales eran de metal.

\- ¡Desmaius! –

\- ¡Protego! –

\- ¡Incendio! – gritó Harry.

\- ¡Bombarda! – exclamó Draco.

Harry tuvo que saltar pues Draco recurrió a un encantamiento explosivo.

\- Vaya, debo admitir, que no esperaba ni de lejos que te pusieras agresivo Malfoy…- dijo sonriente el azabache.

\- ¿Agresivo? Solo intento darle emoción a este duelo Potter…- dijo el rubio, quien parecía entusiasmado.

Harry sonrió. – Está bien…-

Los dos reanudaron el duelo, lanzándose Desmaius mutuamente, provocando algunos destrozos a su alrededor. A pesar de estar luchando en condiciones climatológicas no tan optimas, ambos magos daban un buen espectáculo, de haber más público presente, sería algo sencillamente extraordinario, para la vista de ellos.

Para dar conclusión al duelo, Harry optó por recurrir al Expelliarmus, Malfoy hizo lo mismo, ambos encantamientos desarmadores conectaron. El rubio mejoró considerablemente, ya que esta vez, Harry tuvo que esforzarse para mandarlo a volar.

Draco salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo sobre el suelo nevado. Al alzar la vista, pudo ver que Harry le ofrecía la mano.

\- Estoy sorprendido, esta vez me has puesto en serios problemas…- dijo Harry en tono orgulloso, ayudando a Malfoy a ponerse en pie. – Será mejor que me ponga las pilas o acabaras conmigo…-

\- ¡Tch! Algún día te ganaré Potter…- bufó un poco molesto.

\- Bueno, y ahora que hemos puesto a prueba nuestros talentos, es hora de contarte…lo que eh descubierto…- dijo el azabache, pasando a un tono más serio.

Harry le resumió a Draco la conversación que escuchó a escondidas, sobre Sirius Black y su relación con sus padres. Que él era el guardián secreto, que traicionó a su familia al revelar su ubicación, y por él, ellos murieron a manos de Voldemort.

\- Malfoy…¿tu sabías esto? – Preguntó Harry con el rostro sombrío.

Draco suspiró. – Conocía la historia a medias…- empezó a hablar. – Mi padre estaba hablando con mi madre una noche, una semana antes de ir a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. Los dos estaban hablando de Sirius Black y su fuga, mi padre mencionó que Black había traicionado a los Potter, y que por ello todo el ministerio tenía la creencia de que iba en tu búsqueda. – explicó con seriedad.

\- Lo entiendo…pero no conocías todos los detalles. – Harry sacó su conclusión.

\- Ciertamente no, y creo que mis padres tampoco, lo que me has contado no lo mencionaron si quiera…- respondió Draco. – Bueno, si has terminado, creo que eso es todo. –

Harry asintió.

\- De todos modos, ¿piensas ir tras él? – preguntó Malfoy con curiosidad. – Bien podrías hacerle picadillo…-

El azabache sonrío. – No iré tras él…pero si me lo encuentro solo me limitaré a capturarle…claro que le dejaré un pequeño recuerdo en la cara. - dijo, alzando un puño. – La realidad es que si no fuera por Hermione…Black podría acabar siendo hombre muerto…-

Tras una interesante conversación, ambos regresaron al interior del castillo.


	24. Ch47-48-Año III

Capítulo 47 – El Amoreverum Patronus y el Misterio del Horrocrux

Después de la fiesta de año nuevo, Harry regresó al dormitorio de los chicos, más feliz que unas pascuas.

Hubo un hermoso espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, el profesor Flitwick reveló que preparó las explosiones de los cohetes con la colaboración de Fred y George, a quienes catalogó como un par de genios "Con un grandioso sentido del humor".

\- _Y Hermione dice que no tienen habilidad mágica…_ \- pensó el azabache divertido.

Cuando Harry se echó a dormir, volvió a introducirse una vez más, en un mundo lleno de voces extrañas.

 _\- Señor, quisiera preguntarle algo…- dijo la voz de Tom Ryddle._

 _\- Pregunta chico, pregunta. - dijo una voz desconocida._

 _\- Señor … me preguntaba, ¿qué sabe usted a cerca de…Horrocruxes? – preguntó la voz de Tom con tono malvado._

 _\- ¿Proyecto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras? – preguntó la voz misteriosa_

 _\- No precisamente señor. - dijo la voz de Ryddle. - Me encontré con este término cuando estaba leyendo y no supe interpretarlo de manera correcta. –_

 _\- No…bien…sería muy difícil encontrar un libro en Hogwarts que te diera una explicación detallada acerca de los Horrocruxes, no Tom, esto es algo muy oscuro, muy oscuro de hecho…- dijo la voz misteriosa temblorosamente._

\- _¿Qué serán los horrocruxes? ¿Y porque estoy soñando esas bobadas ahora?_ – se preguntaba el azabache. – Estúpido Ryddle…- bufó molesto.

La voz de Ryddle, de aquella versión joven de su mayor enemigo, al cual tuvo que hacer frente el curso pasado, en la Cámara de los Secretos, estaba resonando en su mente. Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, ¿Tendría que decírselo a Hermione?

Harry sabía perfectamente que siempre es posible contar con ella, pero dadas las circunstancias, entre la burrada de materias que está cursando este año, y con el asunto de Sirius Black circulando por todo Hogwarts, no era conveniente poner tantos misterios sobre la mesa.

Afortunadamente para el azabache, no tardaría demasiado en despejar algunas de sus dudas, ya que Albus Dumbledore, su estimado director, lo citó para que acudiera a su despacho la noche del dos de enero, justo antes de que comiencen las clases.

\- _Ojalá que esta vez me diga algo útil, no es que hasta ahora no lo haya hecho, pero Dumbledore tiene tendencia a darme explicaciones a medias, y eso, obviamente es un poco molesto…_ \- Pensó Harry con algo de seriedad, pero ansioso por conocer que iba a decirle su director.

El transcurso del segundo día de enero fue de lo más normal. Harry se pasó la mañana ultimando los deberes de Aritmancia con Hermione. Ambos se lo pasaban bien, distrayéndose con los significados de los números, y adquiriendo más conocimientos sobre la materia.

Sin embargo, el azabache sabía que su novia no hacía más que ocultar algo tan evidente como el estrés, y es que, tras unas agradables fiestas podía ser bastante cargoso tener que retomar una rutina como la suya, ni más ni menos que doce asignaturas.

\- _Si yo con diez ya me como la cabeza…con solo ver su horario me da vértigo, lo digo en serio, sería un milagro que no se volviera loca con su loco horario._ – Pensó Harry divertido y preocupado a la vez (Sensación muy extraña, ¿no?).

Desde las navidades, Ron encontró en Chloe a una agradable amiga, pues desde finales del año anterior, ambos pasaban bastante tiempo juntos. A diferencia de Harry y Hermione, la rubia no era tan exageradamente estricta con las cuestiones académicas. Ambos comparten una gran afición por el Quidditch, la buena comida y las historietas graciosas sobre muggles (los comics).

Ginny pasó mucho tiempo con Draco desde comienzos del actual curso, y constantemente debía dar esquinazo a Fred y George, porque ese par de buscapleitos decidieron dedicar su tiempo a atormentar al rubio por estar, supuestamente y en opinión de ellos mismos, saliendo con la pelirroja. Tan solo regresar de las vacaciones, los gemelos la tomaron con él, haciéndole jugarretas, por lo que ellos consideraban "Un amor prohibido".

Una de esas jugarretas fue un intento de los gemelos por arrojarle un gran barril lleno de gelatina verde y viscosa desde lo alto de la torre del reloj, cuando ambos estaban sentados en la fuente.

A Ginny no le hizo gracia.

\- ¿¡Queréis dejar ya de molestarnos!? – chilló Ginny, muy enfadada. - ¡Como sigáis así se lo diré a mamá! –

Aquello provocó que los gemelos se partieran la caja de risa.

\- Si se lo dices a mamá…- Decía Fred.

\- Se enfadará contigo…- seguido de George.

\- Por estar saliendo…- continuó Fred.

\- ¡Con Dragón Malfoy! – dijeron juntos los gemelos, en tono burlón.

\- ¡ES DRACO! – gritó Malfoy, con la cara roja. – ¡Y no estamos saliendo par de zoquetes! ¡Como sigáis así yo mismo iré a por vosotros! – gruño con malas pulgas.

\- ¿Y que nos puede hacer…

\- …un chiquillo como tú? –

Los gemelos lograron su propósito, sacar a Malfoy de sus casillas, y a Ginny aún más. Ambos blandieron sus varitas y fueron corriendo hacia la torre del reloj, con no muy buenas intenciones.

\- ¡Que viene la pareja feliz! – exclamó George alegremente, sacando un micrófono y brillando con confetis festivos a su alrededor. - ¡Y aquí empieza la ronda informativa! –

\- ¡Pánico en el patio de Hogwarts! ¡Tenemos a una serpiente furiosa subiendo por la torre del reloj! – dijo Fred, con otro micrófono e imitando a un presentador de noticias muggles. – ¡Es el novio rubio, feo y con mala leche que sale con nuestra pequeña hermanita! -

\- ¡Se aconseja a toda buena gente despejar la escalera! – exclamó George entre risas. - ¡Ya que…! -

\- ¡El temporal de hoy nos aguarda una tormenta de remolachas…! –

\- ¡…CON BIGOTES! – exclamaron juntos, lanzando confetis y chispas, haciéndolos brillar.

Los gemelos tenían ya preparada una de sus "fabulosos" planes. Los dos había rellenado un saco con "Remolachas con Bigotes gruñonas" que estaba colgando del techo que daba con una de las escaleras. Fred le lanzó un "Diffindo" al saco para abrirlo.

Empezaron a llover remolachas con bigotes gruñonas desde lo alto de la escalera. Al impactar en el suelo se podía distinguir el sonido inconfundible de las pedorretas que desprendían las remolachas con mala uva.

Los gemelos empezaron a hablar, parecían un coro.

\- ¡Oooooh, pobrecillos los tortolitos! –

\- ¡Eso les enseñará a no andarse de rositas con nosotros aquí! -

\- ¡Así es mi capitán Nelson! ¡Tienen que saber que mientras estemos aquí…! -

\- ¡…No hay lugar para el romance prohibidoooo! -

Ambos chocaron los cinco por lo que ellos mismos denominaron "Fabuloso y exitoso plan Fastidiacitas". Sin embargo, a espaldas de los gemelos, dos personas se aclararon la garganta.

\- Me parece que…-

\- Os habéis olvidado…-

\- De que hay dos escaleras…-

\- Que dan con este piso…-

Al darse la vuelta, Fred y George palidecieron. Draco y Ginny habían subido por la otra escalera, por lo que su broma resultó ser de lo más inútil. Los dos esbozaba una sonrisa malévola.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, ambos fueron "castigados" con un potente "Rictusempra" que dejaron a Fred y George suplicando clemencia. Tras unas risas de satisfacción, Draco y Ginny dejaron que los gemelos siguieran retorciéndose de risa.

Debajo de la torre, cerca de las escaleras, se podía oler un apestoso olor a Remolachas con Bigotes gruñonas. Ron y Chloe, que pasaban por ahí, tuvieron la mala suerte de notarlo.

\- ¡Aggg! ¿Qué es esta peste? - preguntó Chloe, asqueada.

\- Me recuerda al olor que desprenden las remolachas con bigotes de Fred y George…- resopló Ron tapándose la nariz. – Creo que viene de arriba. -

En ese momento llegaron Harry y Hermione.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hermione. – ¡Oh! Que es ese feo olor…- murmuró llevándose la mano a la nariz.

Harry lo olió como si nada, aunque haciendo una mueca. – Hm…No cabe duda, son las remolachas con bigotes de Fred y George…- confirmó el azabache.

\- ¿No escucháis como unas risas? – preguntó Chloe.

\- Si…son ese par de bobos que tengo por hermanos…- bufó el pelirrojo. – Deben de estar ahí arriba. -

Los cuatro subieron por las escaleras, siguiendo el rastro de olor fétido de las remolachas gruñonas. Al llegar arriba, pudieron ver que Fred y George se estaban retorciendo de risas, con lágrimas en sus ojos y sus caras más rojas que el tono de cabello característico de los Weasley.

\- A ver, ¿que habéis hecho esta vez? – preguntó Harry divertido. - ¿Buscabais gastarle una broma a alguien? –

\- Debe de ser eso, aunque no me parece normal verlos reírse de esa manera…- Dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a los gemelos.

\- Oigan, tómense un respiro hermanos, os vais a ahogar. – les sugirió Ron, pero ellos seguían riéndose.

\- Hm…- murmuró Chloe. - ¿no creéis que tal vez hayan sido víctimas de un Rictusempra? – preguntó.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – gritó el trío de oro.

Rápidamente, Harry blandió su varita y apunto hacia los gemelos. - ¡Finite Incantatem! – gritó.

Los gemelos dejaron de reírse, y comenzaron a respirar con mucha fuerza.

\- Gracias…Harry…- dijo Fred casi sin voz.

\- Esos dos tienen…muy mal genio…- dijo George, casi ahogándose.

\- ¿Quién os ha hecho eso? – preguntó Ron, intentando no reírse.

\- Fueron Ginny y…- decía George con dificultad.

\- Dragón Malfoy…- susurró Fred, pero no podía reírse, estaba demasiado agotado.

\- Es Draco…- resopló Chloe con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione se puso a pensar, y no tardó demasiado en sacar una hipótesis bastante obvia, al tratarse de los gemelos…

\- ¡Ha! De seguro que habéis querido molestarles, como si no os conociera. – les regañó en tono mandón. – Debéis dejar ese complejo de hermanos mayores, Ginny sabe perfectamente con quien estar, ella ya está harta de deciros que no están saliendo con él. Además, si así fuera, vosotros no podríais hacer nada al respecto. – dijo Hermione con contundencia.

Los gemelos querían protestar, pero seguían tendidos en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Y tú también Ron. – Dijo Chloe. – ¿Porque sigues mirando con malos ojos a Draco y a Ginny? - preguntó resoplando.

\- ¡Porque es mi hermana! ¡Y porque se hizo "amiga" del peor sujeto posible! – gruñó Ron, molesto. – Pero bueno, allá ella, que haga lo que quiera…ojalá no les llegue a ver besándose en mis narices…-

\- ¡Ronald! – Hermione le llamó la atención, y posteriormente le soltó un tortazo en la nuca.

\- Ronald, madura de una vez…- resopló Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. – _Lo que pasa es que el todavía no ha recibido la llamada del amor, y mientras no lo haga seguirá mirando de mala manera a aquellos que lo están viviendo…Si es que Ginny y Draco lo están viviendo, cosa de momento no hemos confirmado…de momento…_ \- pensó desde su mente, con diversión.

El resto del día transcurrió con total normalidad, hasta la caída de la noche. Harry apareció frente a la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho del director.

Harry se aclaró la garganta. – Caramelos de menta... – susurró.

La gárgola comenzó a girar, revelando poco a poco las escaleras que le llevaría hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Cuando el azabache llegó a la puerta, tocó.

\- ¿Profesor? Soy yo, Harry. – Dijo el azabache, tocando a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Harry asomó las narices con discreción, para saber si el director se encontraba dentro de su despacho o no. Al abrir completamente la puerta, pudo corroborar que Dumbledore no se encontraba en su despacho.

 _\- ¿Me pide venir a esta hora y no está presente? Pues vaya…_ \- Pensó el azabache frunciendo el entrecejo.

Tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado, se encaminó hasta el escritorio, fue entonces cuando una voz llamó su atención.

\- ¿De nuevo por aquí mi señor? – era el Sombrero Seleccionador, quien parecía haber despertado de un largo sueño.

\- Dumbledore me pidió que acudiera está noche, ¿sabes dónde está? – preguntó Harry.

\- El director mencionó que el día de hoy iba a recibir un paquete muy importante, por lo que de seguro fue a recibirlo, y personalmente, diría que lo espera con un grandísimo entusiasmo. – comentó el Sombrero.

\- Oh, ya veo…- Dijo Harry, antes de ponerse a pensar.

El azabache tenía una gran oportunidad de preguntarle más cosas al Sombrero en referencia a la Espada de Godric Gryffindor y el Santuario.

\- Hay algo que quería preguntarte, es sobre La Espada de Godric Gryffindor, y el Santuario que el mismo construyó…- Dijo el azabache.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede con la Espada y el Santuario? – preguntó el sombrero.

\- Verás, Dumbledore me dijo que había dos formar de empuñar la espada, una es por medio tuyo, es decir, sacándolo de ti, y la otra…- Decía Harry en tono pensativo. - bueno, la otra forma es que yo mismo puedo llamarla, pero no sé cómo…-

\- ¿Ah no? – preguntó extrañado el Sombrero. – ¿Has intentado hacer esto? Mira, recuerdo que mi antiguo amo solía hacerlo así…En primer lugar, visualizaba desde su mente a la espada, extendía su mano y pronunciaba estas palabras, "Custo Gladipredium". – explicó con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa de emoción. - ¿Comprendes? –

\- Hm…vamos a ver…- Harry empezó a recordar los puntos importantes. - Visualizar mentalmente la espada…extender mi mano…y decir "Custo Gladipredium" … ¿eso es todo? -

\- Bueno, según me contó Gryffindor, la espada tiene un poder muy útil que te permitirá hallar la ruta hasta el Santuario, ten esto por seguro, él lo construyó hace mucho tiempo, en alguna parte cercana a Hogwarts. – hizo una pausa, mientras bostezaba de nuevo. - Me imagino que no será algo tan sencillo de encontrar, incluso si lo encuentras a saber, a que tendrás que enfrentarte, pero confía en tus instintos y estoy seguro de que hallarás la respuesta, no por nada sois muy inteligente mi señor. –

\- Si…tal vez tengas razón. – Dijo Harry, un poco dudoso. – _¿Funcionará lo que me ha dicho?_ – pensó, antes de preguntarle algo más, ya que tenía la certeza de que el Sombrero volvería a dormirse. - Y si quiero hacer desaparecer la espada, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo? –

\- Pronuncia…"Somnum…Amigladio"…- y el sombrero volvió a dormirse.

- _Menuda lata, ya volvió a dormirse…-_ bufó el azabache mentalmente, con los ojos entrecerrados, no le dio tiempo de preguntarle más sobre el Santuario.

\- Oh, ya estás aquí Harry, muy bien. – Dijo una voz sobradamente conocida.

Era Albus Dumbledore, quien esbozaba una gran sonrisa y llevaba en su mano una caja de tamaño medio. Entonces, el azabache se acordó de que había entrado al despacho sin el director adentro.

\- Siento haber entrado sin permiso profesor. – intentó explicarse Harry. - Lo que sucede es que…-

\- Tranquilo Harry, después de todo fui yo el que te llamó. – Dijo Dumbledore, quien parecía ir flotando con un brillo en los ojos. – En realidad, siento mucho haberme retrasado, lo que sucede es que hoy me llegó un paquete que estaba esperando con ansias. –

\- ¿A sí? – preguntó el azabache. - ¿Y qué es? –

Dumbledore se sentó en su asiento, dejando el paquete encima de su escritorio. Después de frotarse las manos, lo desenvolvió con cada vez más ganas, y reveló lo que parecía ser una bolsa enorme de caramelos de menta.

\- ¡Qué bien! – dijo el director, más feliz que unas pascuas. – Se retrasaron con el envío este año, el servicio de correo lo tenía confiscado, no sé porque, al fin y al cabo, son solo caramelos de menta. – Dumbledore empezó a comerse unos caramelos, y le ofreció unos cuantos a Harry. - ¿Te apetece Harry? – preguntó amablemente.

\- Gracias profesor. – aceptó con una sonrisa el azabache. – Sin embargo, me gustaría hablar del motivo por el cual usted ha reclamado mi presencia en su despacho esta noche. -

\- Directos al grano, ¿eh Harry? – preguntó el director con una sonrisa. – Bien, venía a explicarte los que eh conseguido averiguar, en referencia al encantamiento Patronus que utilizaste contra los dementores que te atacaron durante el partido contra Hufflepuff. –

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Harry, ansioso por conocer la respuesta. - ¿Qué ha averiguado? –

\- Bueno Harry, como ya debes de saber, el encantamiento Patronus tiene tres funciones particularmente conocidas, que no son otras que la capacidad de repeler a los dementores, enviar mensajes y llevar algunas cargas, en caso de se haya convocado correctamente. – explicó Dumbledore. – Hasta ahora esas son las funciones que tiene el Patronus, las cuales, todo aquel que sepa utilizar el hechizo, conoce perfectamente. –

Harry asintió, el conocía "perfectamente" al Patronus, o eso creía él.

\- Un Patronus es la encarnación de la felicidad, dado que se tiene que pensar, y concentrarse en un recuerdo feliz para invocar el Patronus…- resumió el director, con un brillo en sus ojos. – Sin embargo, Harry tu no usaste un recuerdo feliz para crear aquel Patronus. –

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo Harry, confuso.

\- No Harry…tu no llegaste a usar un recuerdo, ya que de haber sido así, el Patronus corpóreo solo habría repelido a los dementores…o como mucho, los habría echado del lugar. - dijo Dumbledore, acariciando su plateada barba. - pero tu lograste algo más, los hiciste desaparecer, por completo…- dijo con asombro.

\- Pero como…¿cómo pude lograrlo? – preguntó el azabache con impaciencia.

\- Harry, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos el día después en que derrotaste a Voldemort, e impediste que se adueñara de la Piedra Filosofal? – preguntó amablemente.

Harry asintió, entonces se le pasó una posible idea por su lucida mente. – Usted cree, ¿que fue el amor de mi madre? –

\- No Harry…es amor, si…pero no el de tu madre…-

\- ¿No es el amor de mi madre? – El azabache cada vez se sentía más confuso.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. – Harry, cuando convocaste el Patronus, utilizaste un sentimiento puro y cálido, en lugar de un recuerdo feliz. – explicó, frotando su plateada barba. – Probablemente, el encontrarte rodeado de dementores, te hizo alcanzar un estado agónico, ¿Sentías como si la vida te estuviera abandonado? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Si…era como si mi vida entera pasara ante mis ojos…- dijo Harry, recordando ese día. – No quería perder contra ellos, no quería ser derrotado…luché hasta el final, en esos momentos…me acordé de todos, en especial, de Hermione…de lo que siento por ella…de lo tremendamente feliz que soy a su lado…y del enorme deseo que tengo de seguir, con ella…- Dijo expresando lo que siente su corazón, al pensar en la castaña.

\- Exacto Harry, exacto…- Dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa. – Ese tipo de amor, el romántico, que sientes hacia la señorita Granger, es justo el que te permitió invocar, no a un Patronus cualquiera, sino a un Amoreverum Patronus. –

\- ¿Un… Amoreverum Patronus? – preguntó el azabache con asombro.

\- Así es…el nombre, creo yo, lo dice todo. Cuando el mago utiliza algo tan puro y cálido como es el amor romántico que siente uno hacia otra persona, y ese sentimiento es verdadero, es posible que el Patronus se manifieste como un corpóreo majestuoso y poderoso, el tuyo tenía un tamaño semejante a una constelación. – explicó el director, sin parar de asombrarse. – Cuando vi a aquel magnifico león, en los cielos, despejándolos y liberándonos de los dementores, pude sentir como mi corazón se relajaba. – dijo llevándose la mano al pecho. – Fue indudablemente lo más hermoso que eh visto en mi vida, te lo puedo asegurar…-

\- Mi amor por Hermione…¿fue lo que derrotó a los dementores? – preguntó Harry, asombrado y con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Si Harry…es el sentimiento más poderoso que existe y, por ende, los dementores son incapaces de soportar tanta felicidad, tanta alegría, tanta calma…- decía Dumbledore con mucha felicidad. – que acaban por desaparecer sin remedio, al no poder soportar algo tan puro…-

\- ¿Hay alguna pega si se utiliza, o si se vuelve a utilizar? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

\- De eso aún no estoy del todo seguro, necesito investigar más en lo referente a este fenómeno tan inusual. – Dijo Dumbledore, mientras sacaba un cuenco de su mesa para colocar dentro, los caramelos de menta. – De hecho, deberían concederte una Orden de Merlín por dicha hazaña muchacho, eres el primero que consigue invocar un Amoreverum Patronus. –

Harry se rascó la nuca, un poco sonrojado. – Oh…bueno…no es para tanto…- dijo riendo nerviosamente, antes de pasar a un tema más serio. – Gracias por compartir este conocimiento conmigo profesor, sin embargo, hay algo que deseo contarle…es algo muy importante…-

Al ver la seriedad con la que entonaba Harry sus palabras, el director se guardó los caramelos.

\- ¿De qué se trata Harry? – preguntó con calma.

\- Durante el ataque de aquellos dementores, empecé a oír voces, algunas son conocidas y otras…son de gente que no conozco en absoluto, es muy extraño…- dijo Harry pensativo.

\- Continua…- le indicó Dumbledore.

\- A habido ocasiones, en la que en mis sueños oía esas voces, de echo reconozco a dos de ellas, una es la de mi madre, el día en que se sacrificó para salvarme, con Voldemort en frente de ella, en el momento que la asesinó... – Dijo Harry mientras observaba como el director asentía. – Pero hay otra más…También escuché la voz de Tom Ryddle, con el mismo tono que tenía el recuerdo que albergaba su diario... –

\- ¿Y…que fue lo que dijo Tom? – preguntó Dumbledore, mientras se tocaba los bigotes.

\- Hablaba con otra persona, no eh conseguido saber de quién se trata, pero…creo que era un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts…- explicó Harry. – Tom le estaba preguntado sobre un método por el cual un mago es capaz de dividir su alma…algo denominado…Horrocrux…-

Ante la sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¿Cómo…has dicho? –

\- Horrocrux…eso fue lo que le escuché decir…Ryddle estaba también obsesionado con el número siete…- mencionó el azabache. – Profesor, ¿Usted sabe…porque tengo ese tipo de sueños? –

El director estaba con el rostro serio, como pocas veces le ha visto Harry. Después de meditar durante unos minutos, Dumbledore respondió.

\- Creo…que Voldemort, no solamente te transfirió parte de sus poderes…cabe dentro de lo posible que también te haya dejado algunos de sus recuerdos, ocultos en tu interior. – Dijo el director sacando su hipótesis.

\- ¿Voldemort dejó algunos de sus recuerdos…en mi interior? – preguntó el azabache, consternado.

\- Eso parece Harry…Creo que el incidente con los dementores logró despertar esos recuerdos tan bien escondidos. En lo referente a los horrocruxes, si es cierto lo que me estás diciendo…- Dumbledore hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando. - Puede que estemos ante la clave para detener definitivamente a Lord Voldemort…- dijo con un brillo en los ojos, pero hablando seriamente.

Harry sintió una gran emoción en su interior, al oír esas esperanzadoras palabras. - ¿Qué es un horrocrux? – preguntó. – ¿Y porque Voldemort estaba tan interesado en ellos? –

Dumbledore se acarició la barba antes de responder. – Es…posiblemente el acto más cruel y despiadado que pueda realizar un mago…- aquello dejó a Harry boquiabierto. – Lo que te estoy a punto de contar…Harry, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, es altamente secreto, ¿lo has comprendido? – preguntó con seriedad.

Harry asintió, pero por dentro estaba bastante emocionado, por una vez, Dumbledore le iba a confiar algo de suma importancia.

\- Un Horrocrux…es un objeto muy poderoso en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma, con el propósito de alcanzar…la inmortalidad. – explicó Dumbledore con el rostro sombrío.

Harry palideció. – ¿Me…e-está diciendo…que es posible alcanzar…la inmortalidad? – susurró entrecortadamente.

\- Si, pero a un precio demasiado caro…- dijo Dumbledore con el rostro severo. - La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, de ser cierto lo que se explica en tus sueños, es posible que este sea el método que utilizó Voldemort para permanecer con vida, a pesar de que su cuerpo quedó destruido al rebotarle la maldición asesina, con la que intentó matarte…-

\- Ya veo…entonces, por eso Voldemort no puede morir…- susurró impactado el azabache.

Dumbledore asintió lentamente.

\- Según usted, crear un horrocrux requiere de un alto precio…¿de qué estamos hablando exactamente? – preguntó Harry, con algo de miedo a la respuesta.

\- Verás Harry, crear un Horrocrux es un proceso complejo, ya que se debe matar a una persona cada vez que se decida crear uno. – dijo Dumbledore con algo de tristeza. - Cuando uno mata a una persona, el alma se desgarra y así…se introduce en donde se haya decidido guardar cierta fracción de ella…normalmente, en objetos comunes. -

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe, quedó tan impactado, que tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio de su director. – No…no puede ser…¡E-eso es horrible! ¡Es lo peor que eh oído! – dijo alterado y cabizbajo. – Y también…muy propio de esa sabandija…- murmuró entre dientes.

Dumbledore se puso en pie, y fue a buscar un libro en su vieja y polvorienta estantería, de ella, sacó un libro negro. El director dio un soplido, retirando el polvo, y revelando el titulo junto con el autor. "Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras" de Owle Bullock.

\- Hace unos cincuenta años atrás, Tom Ryddle intentaba por todos sus medios aprender artes oscuras, muy oscuras. – aseguró Dumbledore. – Por ello, decidí retirar este libro de la Sección Prohibida, entre sus apartados, hay uno donde se explica los pasos a seguir para crear un Horrocrux…-

A Harry le pareció un libro muy, pero que muy tentador, pero a la vez oscuro, no quería leerlo, pero por otro lado se sentía tentado.

\- Eh…se-será mejor que aleje ese libro de mi…- pidió Harry, apartándose un poco. – No quiero ni imaginarme que horrores puede contener…-

\- Oh si, muchos horrores. – corroboró Dumbledore. – Este libro está lleno de magia muy oscura…tan oscura como para tentar a la oscura mente de Voldemort…tú dices que él logró averiguar el proceso de la creación de un horrocrux por medio de otra persona…-

\- Sí, como le dije, creo que era un antiguo profesor de Hogwarts, la voz era masculina, por lo que tiene que haber sido alguien que impartió clases durante la juventud de Voldemort…- supuso Harry de brazos cruzados.

\- Hm…de acuerdo. – Dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a guardar el libro en lugar seguro. – Trataré de averiguar todo lo que pueda Harry. En cuanto tenga más información, y consiga confirmar nuestras sospechas, te llamaré. – Dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa.

Harry asintió. – Ojalá nos sea de utilidad para hallar un método por el cual destruirle…- dijo, antes de salir por la puerta.

El azabache estuvo pensativo, revolviendo una y otra vez lo que Dumbledore le había explicado. Era demasiado gordo como para asimilarlo todo tan deprisa, podría tirarse así todo lo que queda de noche, más el día siguiente. Cuando entró a la Sala Común, Harry se topó con Wood, su gran capitán.

\- ¿Qué tal las Navidades? - preguntó. Y luego, sin esperar respuesta, se sentó, bajó la voz. - He estado meditando durante las vacaciones, Harry. Después del último partido, ¿sabes? Si los dementores acuden al siguiente... no nos podemos permitir que tú... bueno...- Wood se quedó callado, con cara de sentirse incómodo.

\- Te puedo asegurar de que esta vez podré controlar la situación, en caso de que los dementores hagan su aparición. – aseguró el azabache. – De modo que no te preocupes capitán. –

\- Ya veo…- dijo Wood, su rostro se animó. - Bueno, en ese caso... Realmente no quería perderte Harry, no solo eres nuestro mejor buscador, sino un gran amigo y activo para el equipo. ¿Has comprado ya otra escoba? –

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso…tengo la certeza de que contaré con una escoba nueva para el partido contra Ravenclaw. – Dijo Harry, con algo de esperanza. _– Ojalá que la Saeta de Fuego esté bien…-_ pensó con seriedad.

Pasó un mes desde que comenzaron las clases. Desde la última charla con Dumbledore, y anteriormente con el Sombrero Seleccionador, el azabache comenzó a analizar el lingote de oro que encontró en la Cámara de los Secretos, intentando averiguar si le podía ser de ayuda para encontrar el Santuario perdido de Gryffindor.

A parte del león bien dibujado, está rodeado con un marco, con unas palabras diminutas, pero bien escritas, "Hoc fragmentum non valet pondere in auri, sed in scientia.".

\- _Debería probar otra cosa, quizás este lingote me sea útil, pero cuando encuentre el santuario..._ – pensó el azabache.

Llegó el tres de febrero, mientras Harry salía de la biblioteca junto con Hermione, ambos se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall, quien traía en sus manos la Saeta de Fuego, parecía en perfecto estado.

\- Buenos días profesora McGonagall. – Saludaron con amabilidad Harry y Hermione a la jefa de su casa.

\- Buenos días chicos. – Dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa, dirigiendo su mirada a Harry. - Fui a buscarte a la sala común de Gryffindor para devolverte la Saeta, aquí la tienes. – dijo entregándole la escoba a Harry. - Hemos hecho todas las comprobaciones y parece que está bien. En algún lugar tienes un buen amigo, Potter. –

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta mientras sostenía su Saeta de Fuego, que tenía un aspecto tan magnífico como siempre.

\- ¿Puedo quedármela? - dijo Harry con emoción. - ¿De verdad?

\- De verdad…- dijo sonriendo la profesora McGonagall. - Tendrás que familiarizarte con ella antes del partido del sábado, ¿no? Haz todo lo posible por ganar, recuerda que tenemos una reputación que mantener…- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta. – La verdad es que me gustaría seguir teniendo la Copa en mi despacho…- murmuró para sí misma mientras se alejaba.

\- Bueno, me alegro mucho de que la escoba esté en condiciones. – Dijo Hermione sonriente. – Pero si no fue Sirius Black, ¿quién te la habrá regalado? –

\- No tengo ni idea, pero sea como sea ahora cuento con la mejor escoba posible para el partido contra Ravenclaw. – Dijo Harry, sosteniendo la Saeta y asegurándose de no estar viviendo un sueño. – Vamos a la Torre, se la mostraré a Ron y a los demás. –

Los dos se pusieron en marcha, subiendo por las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor, con Harry sosteniendo orgullosamente su nueva Saeta de Fuego.

Al doblar una esquina, vio a Ron, quien charlaba con Chloe, ambos se acercaron había él y Hermione, muy sonrientes.

\- ¿¡Te la han dado!? – preguntó Ron con emoción.

\- Así es…la Saeta de Fuego es mía definitivamente. – Dijo el azabache con admiración hacia su nueva escoba.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Y justo a tiempo para el partido contra Ravenclaw! – chilló Chloe dando un saltito, emocionada.

\- Y tu haciendo caso de los caprichos de Hermione…- bufó el pelirrojo. - Bien podrías haberte ahorrado todo ese cuento de la revisión…-

\- Bueno, es mejor estar seguros de que es…segura, ¿no? – preguntó Hermione severamente.

\- En efecto, ella solo se preocupa por mi seguridad Ronald, no hay nada de malo en ello. – Dijo Harry.

\- Bueno, como sea. ¿Me dejarás que monte en ella? ¿Mañana? – preguntó Ron con los ojos pegados a la escoba.

\- ¿Y a mí Harry? – preguntó Chloe, un poco más y se le pega la escoba a la cara. – Me gustaría saber hasta qué velocidad alcanza…-

\- Tranquilos, os dejaré dar una vuelta a ambos después del entrenamiento de mañana. – indicó el azabache con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al corredor que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor, y vieron a Neville Longbottom que suplicaba a Sir Cadogan que lo dejara entrar.

\- ¡Las escribí, pero se me deben de haber caído en alguna parte! – se justificó Neville, hecho un manojo de nervios.

\- ¡Id a otro con ese cuento! - vociferaba Sir Cadogan. Luego, viendo a Harry y compañía. - ¡Voto a bríos, mis valientes y jóvenes vasallos! ¡Venid a atar a este demente que trata de forzar la entrada! –

Ron iba a replicarle, pero Harry de inmediato interactuó con su retrato favorito.

\- No se preocupe mi honorable amigo, Neville es uno de los nuestros, pero le cuesta aprenderse de memoria sus tan ingeniosas contraseñas. – Dijo Harry, hablando con un tono noble. – Ahora si nos disculpa…Rompetechos. – Dijo la contraseña para entrar.

\- Comprendido mi valiente compañero, vos y vuestros camaradas tenéis permiso de acceder a los aposentos de Gryffindor. – Dijo Sir Cadogan, con un brillo en los ojos y revelando el agujero de la entrada.

\- Genial, Harry está tan chiflado como Sir Cadogan…- bufó Ron en voz baja, Chloe le dio un codazo.

Hubo murmullos repentinos y emocionados cuando todos se dieron la vuelta y rodearon a Harry para admirar su Saeta de Fuego.

\- ¿Cómo la has conseguido, Harry?

\- ¿Me dejarás dar una vuelta? –

\- ¿Ya la has probado, Harry? –

\- Ravenclaw no tiene nada que hacer. Todos van montados en Barredoras 7. –

\- ¿Puedo cogerla, Harry? –

Después de unos diez minutos en que la Saeta de Fuego fue pasando de mano en mano y admirada desde cada ángulo, la multitud se dispersó, dejando a Harry y a sus amigos solos en la Sala Común.

\- _No puedo quejarme, por lo menos ahora se centran más en la Saeta que en mi odiosa fama…-_ pensó el azabache, antes de dirigirse a sus amigos. – Iré a dejar la Saeta arriba, ahora vuelvo. –

\- ¡Yo la llevaré! - se ofreció Ron con entusiasmo. - Tengo que darle a Scabbers el tónico para ratas. - Cogió la Saeta de Fuego y, sujetándola como si fuera de cristal, la subió hasta el dormitorio de los chicos.

\- Oh vamos, ni que fuera la reina de Inglaterra…- resopló Hermione, quien parecía bastante agotada.

\- Un poco más y querrá casarse con la escoba…- bufó Chloe, inflando sus mofletes de una manera bastante cómica.

\- Sabes Hermione, deberías dejar un par de asignaturas…- le sugirió Harry a la castaña con preocupación. – A penas has descansado durante el último mes, de seguir así podrías sufrir desmayos…lo dijo en serio. –

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso! – respondió Hermione, escandalizada, y tambaleándose un poco.

\- Oye Harry, ¿cuantas asignaturas está cursando Hermione en total? – Preguntó Chloe con curiosidad.

\- Está cursando todas las obligatorias y todas las optativas, son un total de doce, así que imagínate como debe de estar…- resopló el azabache con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Caray! - chilló Chloe con los ojos bien abiertos. – Es increíble, pero a la vez exagerado, a mí me estallaría la cabeza con tantas asignaturas y tan poco tiempo libre. – resopló con desanimo.

Harry asintió y Hermione rodó los ojos. En aquel preciso instante resonó un grito ahogado en la escalera de los chicos. Todos los de la sala común se quedaron en silencio, petrificados, mirando hacia la entrada. Se acercaban unos pasos apresurados que se oían cada vez más fuerte. Y entonces apareció Ron arrastrando una sábana.

\- ¡MIREN! - gritó, acercándose a zancadas a donde estaban Harry, Hermione y Chloe. - ¡MIREN ESTO! – bramó, sacudiendo la sábana delante de sus caras.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ron? – preguntó Chloe parpadeando los ojos. – Hm…¿y qué es eso rojo? -

\- ¡SCABBERS! ¡MIREN! ¡SCABBERS! –

Harry observó la sábana que sostenía Ron. Había algo rojo en ella. Algo que se parecía mucho a...

\- Es…sangre…- susurró el azabache.

\- ¡EXACTO! - exclamó Ron en medio del silencio. - ¡NO ESTÁ! ¿¡Y SABEIS LO QUE HABÍA EN EL SUELO!? –

\- No, no…- dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa.

Ron tiró algo encima de una mesa cercana. Harry y las chicas se inclinaron hacia delante, encima había unos pelos de gato, largos y de color canela.

\- _Oh, oh…esto no me gusta nada…-_ pensó Harry con preocupación.

Capítulo 48 – Remontando contra Ravenclaw

Parecía el fin de la amistad entre Ron y Hermione. Estaban tan enfadados que ambos habían adoptado posiciones firmes, cada uno defendiendo a capa y espada sus propios argumentos.

A Ron le enfurecía que Hermione no se hubiera tomado en ningún momento en serio los esfuerzos de Crookshanks por comerse a Scabbers, que no se hubiera preocupado por vigilarlo, que todavía insistiera en la inocencia de su gato y en que Ron tenía que buscar a la rata debajo de las camas.

Hermione, en tanto, sostenía con encono que Ron no tenía ninguna prueba de que Crookshanks se hubiera comido a Scabbers, que los pelos canela podían encontrarse allí desde Navidad y que Ron había cogido ojeriza a su gato desde el momento en que éste se le había echado a la cabeza en la tienda de animales mágicos.

A Harry le parecía lógico que Crookshanks fuera sospechoso de la desaparición de Scabbers, no por nada es un gato, y si, para él, la rata solo desapareció, pues no se atrevía a postularse hacia ninguna dirección, sin contar antes con pruebas contundentes de por medio. Sin embargo, a Hermione le molestaba que su propio chico sospechara de su gato.

\- ¡No puedo creer que tú también pienses que fue Crookshanks! – chilló la castaña con indignación.

\- Si vas a hacer tu berrinche sin dejarme hablar, entonces mejor me voy…- dijo el azabache en tono severo.

Hermione iba a replicar, pero en esta ocasión, y al ver con que tono se dirigió Harry hacia ella, decidió no hacerlo.

\- Muy bien…- dijo cruzándose de brazos. – Tú conoces perfectamente a quien tienes como mascota, a Crookshanks, que no es otra cosa que un gato…-

\- Si, eso es verdad, pero…-

\- Y a los gatos les gusta cazar y comer ratas…¿no? – dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. – Ese habito forma parte de su naturaleza, a fin de cuentas…-

\- Si, ya lo sé, pero esa no es la cues…-

\- Por ende, y teniendo en cuenta las pruebas mostradas por Ronald, todo apunta a que fue él…- y antes de que Hermione se quejara, el siguió hablando. - No obstante, hay que analizar también los tiempos, si mal no recuerdo, no solamente en navidad, sino también en otras repetidas ocasiones hemos visto a Crookshanks merodeando por nuestra habitación cuando tu entrabas, así que hasta que tengamos todo en orden, el seguirá siendo sospechoso para mi…- explicó Harry. – A menos que quieras que lo acuse de ser el directo responsable así sin más. –

\- ¡No! Bueno, quiero decir…- Hermione tuvo que darse por vencida. – Está bien…supongo que cabe dentro de lo posible que Crookshanks se haya comido a Scabbers, pero…-

\- Excelente, eso es todo lo que quería oír, tenemos lo que queda de curso para resolver este pequeño misterio, por ahora nos limitaremos a seguir con nuestra rutina académica. – dijo el azabache tajante. – _A veces me pregunto porque es tan difícil convencerla de ciertas cosas…-_ pensó con los ojos entrecerrados.

En cuanto a Ron, estaba muy triste porque por la pérdida de su rata.

\- Vamos, Ron, siempre te quejabas de lo aburrida que era Scabbers. - dijo Fred, con intención de animarlo. - Y además llevaba mucho tiempo descolorida, se estaba consumiendo. Sin duda ha sido mejor para ella morir rápidamente. Un bocado... y no se dio ni cuenta.

\- ¡Fred! - exclamó Ginny indignada.

\- ¿¡Como podéis ser tan insensibles!? Scabbers era su amigo. – Dijo Chloe enfadada.

\- ¡Bah! Lo único que hacía era comer y dormir Ron, tú también lo decías. - intervino George.

\- ¡En una ocasión mordió a Goyle! - dijo Ron con tristeza. - ¿Te acuerdas…Harry?

\- Aún lo recuerdo…- respondió Harry con una sonrisa leve.

\- Fue su momento grandioso. - comentó Fred, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. - La cicatriz que tiene Goyle en el dedo quedará como un último tributo a su memoria. – Dijo en tono dramático. - Venga, Ron. Vete a Hogsmeade y cómprate otra rata. ¿Para qué lamentarse tanto? –

Ginny y Chloe se molestaron tanto, que comenzaron a arrojarles bombas fétidas a Fred y George para que se marcharan.

\- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de aquí! – chillaba Ginny, logrando darle a Fred en el trasero.

\- ¡No necesitamos a un par de idiotas sin sentimientos para animar a un corazón herido! – bramó Chloe, quien logró atinarle varias bombas fétidas a George en la cabeza.

Los dos gemelos salieron corriendo, entre risas y caras asqueadas por el olor de las bombas, mientras que Harry intentaba animar a Ron.

\- Venga Ronald, si quieres puedes acudir al último entrenamiento de Quidditch, así cuando acabemos, te dejo subir en la Saeta. –

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¡genial! – gritó Ron, mucho más animado. - ¿Y podré marcar unos cuantos goles? –

\- Por supuesto, mira, así te vas familiarizando con los anillos, ya que tantos deseos tienes de entrar en el equipo algún día…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Y así era, Ron llevaba desde el verano pasado planeando unirse al equipo de Quidditch como guardián, debido a que Wood estaba a punto de graduarse.

\- ¿Podemos ir nosotras también? – pregunto Chloe, que al igual que Ginny tenía un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

Harry sonrío nerviosamente. – Está bien, supongo que no pasará nada, solo espero que no le estéis contando nada de esto a Draco…- susurró lo último.

Como respuesta por parte de las chicas, ante la desconfianza del azabache, este se ganó un azote en la nuca, mientras que Ron se partía la caja de risa.

\- _Ay…mi pobre cabeza_ …- pensó Harry, frotándose su "pobre cabeza". – _Creo que las chicas de este colegio tienen muy mal genio…-_

Así que juntos se dirigieron hacia el campo de Quidditch. La señora Hooch, que seguía supervisando los entrenamientos de Gryffindor para cuidar de Harry, estaba tan impresionada por la Saeta de Fuego como todos los demás. La tomó en sus manos antes del comienzo y les dio su opinión profesional.

\- ¡Mirad qué equilibrio! Si la serie "Nimbus" tiene un defecto, es esa tendencia a escorar hacia la cola. Cuando tienen ya unos años, desarrollan una resistencia al avance. También han actualizado el palo, que es algo más delgado que el de las "Barredoras". Me recuerda el de la vieja "Flecha Plateada", es una pena que dejaran de fabricarlas. Yo aprendí a volar en una y también era una escoba excelente...-

Siguió hablando de esta manera durante un rato, hasta que Wood intervino.

\- Señora Hooch, ¿le puede devolver a Harry la Saeta de Fuego? – preguntó con impaciencia el capitán de Gryffindor. - Tenemos que entrenar. -

\- Sí, claro. Toma, Potter. - dijo la señora Hooch. - Me sentaré aquí con el señor Weasley y estas dos señoritas...-

Ella, junto con Ron, Ginny y Chloe abandonaron el campo, sentándose en las gradas. El equipo de Gryffindor rodeó a Wood para recibir las últimas instrucciones para el partido del día siguiente.

\- Harry, acabo de enterarme de quién será el buscador de Ravenclaw, es Cho Chang. Es una alumna de cuarto y es bastante buena. – explicó Wood, mientras que a Harry le pareció ver a Katie Bell gruñendo levemente. - Yo esperaba que no se encontrara en forma, porque ha tenido algunas lesiones. - Wood frunció el entrecejo para expresar su disgusto ante la total recuperación de Cho Chang. - Por otra parte, monta una Cometa 260, que al lado de la Saeta de Fuego parece un juguete. – Ante ese comentario, el equipo sonrío, pero ninguno como Katie. Tras echarle a la Saeta una mirada de ferviente admiración, grito…- ¡Vamos! –

Y por fin Harry montó en la Saeta de Fuego, elevándose del suelo. Era mejor de lo que había soñado, la Saeta giraba al más ligero roce, parecía obedecer más a sus pensamientos que a sus manos. Corrió por el terreno de juego a tal velocidad que el estadio se convirtió en una mancha verde y gris.

Harry le dio un viraje tan brusco que Alicia Spinnet profirió un grito, a continuación, descendió en picado con perfecto control y rozó el césped con los pies antes de volver a elevarse diez, quince, veinte metros…

\- ¡Harry, suelto la Snitch! - gritó Wood. Harry se volvió y corrió junto a una bludger hacia la portería, la adelantó con facilidad, vio la Snitch que salía disparada por detrás de Wood y al cabo de diez segundos la tenía en la mano. El equipo lo vitoreó entusiasmado, Harry soltó la Snitch, le dio un minuto de ventaja y se lanzó tras ella esquivando al resto del equipo.

- _Vale, tengo que admitirlo…¡ESTA ESCOBA ES UNA PASADAAAAAAA!_ – gritó Harry eufórico desde su mente.

La localizó cerca de una rodilla de Katie, dio un rodeo y volvió a atraparla. Fue la mejor sesión de entrenamiento que habían tenido nunca. El equipo, animado por la presencia de la Saeta de Fuego, realizó los mejores movimientos de forma impecable, y cuando descendieron, Wood no tenía una sola crítica que hacer, lo cual, como señaló George, era una absoluta novedad.

\- Bueno, me parece que todos tenemos bien claro quién ganará mañana. - dijo Wood con orgullo. – Ah, y Harry, en cuanto a los dementores…-

\- No serán un problema, esta vez tengo mi defensa bajo control, sé que podré sobrellevar la situación si es necesario. – dijo Harry con determinación.

\- Bueno, tampoco tendríamos que preocuparnos demasiado, lo dementores no volverán a aparecer Oliver, ya que Dumbledore se irritaría. - dijo Fred con total seguridad.

\- Esperemos que no. - dijo Wood. - En cualquier caso, todo el mundo ha hecho un buen trabajo, ahora volvamos a la torre. Hay que acostarse temprano...-

\- Yo me quedaré un rato más, Ron y las chicas quieren probar la Saeta. - comentó Harry a Wood.

Mientras el resto del equipo se encaminaba a los vestuarios, Harry fue hacia Ron, Ginny y Chloe, que saltaron la barrera de las tribunas, muy emocionados, y se dirigió hacia él. La señora Hooch se había quedado dormida en el asiento.

\- Bueno, ¿quién será el primero? – preguntó el azabache, levantando las cejas.

\- ¡Me lo propusiste a mí en primer lugar! – se quejó Ron.

\- Vale, tu primero Ronald…- dijo Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras le entregaba la Saeta a Ron. – _Deberían enseñarle en su casa aquel dicho de "las damas primero"._ – pensó en referencia a la falta de madurez de su mejor amigo.

Ginny y Chloe gruñeron molestas, y no tuvieron más remedio que esperar su turno para montar en la Saeta.

Ron montó en la escoba con cara de emoción y salió zumbando en la noche, que empezaba a caer, mientras Harry se quedó quieto en el campo, observándolo. Después de un rato, Ron le cedió su turno a Ginny y a Chloe, pero como ninguna de las dos se decidía quien sería la primera en subir, al final, se subieron las dos a la escoba.

Las niñas volaban a gran velocidad, pegando gritos de emoción desde el aire.

\- Como se nota que son unas niñas. – comentó Ron entre risas. – Deben de pensar que van montadas encima de un dragón. –

\- Mejor tu no hables de niñerías…- murmuró Harry.

Cuando la señora Hooch despertó sobresaltada ya era completamente de noche. Riñó a Harry y a los demás por no despertarla y los obligó a volver al castillo.

\- _Si claro, ni que fuera culpa nuestra que se quedara dormida…_ \- pensó el azabache divertido.

Harry se echó al hombro la Saeta de Fuego y los cuatro salieron del estadio a oscuras, comentando el suave movimiento de la Saeta, su formidable aceleración y su viraje milimétrico.

Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Harry, al mirar hacia la izquierda, vio algo que le hizo dar un brinco. Dos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad, se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ron.

El azabache no respondió, blandió su varita. - ¡Lumos! – gritó, apuntando hacia donde aparecieron los ojos brillantes.

Un rayo de luz se extendió sobre la hierba, llegó hasta la base de un árbol e iluminó sus ramas. Allí, oculto en el follaje, estaba Crookshanks.

\- ¡TU! ¡Sal de ahí! – bramó Ron, agachándose y cogiendo una piedra del suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Crookshanks se había desvanecido con un susurro de su larga cola canela. - ¿¡Lo ves!? - dijo con furia, tirando la piedra al suelo de mala gana. - ¡Aún le permite andar a sus anchas! Seguramente piensa acompañar los restos de Scabbers con un par de pájaros…-

Harry, Chloe y Ginny se limitaron a ver a Ron con los ojos entrecerrados. Y sin más, los cuatro Gryffindors regresaron al castillo.

Al día siguiente, Harry bajó a desayunar con Hermione, y los demás chicos de su dormitorio siguiéndolos a sus espaldas. Por lo visto pensaban que la Saeta de Fuego era merecedora de una especie de guardia de honor.

\- _Hm…¿y porque no hicieron lo mismo con mi Nimbus 2.000? Eso no es justo…-_ bufó Harry mentalmente, un poco fastidiado, para él su Nimbus seguía siendo una "Escoba Legendaria".

A pesar de estar enfadados, el uno con el otro, Hermione y Ron continuaban siguiendo a Harry, allá donde fuera, aunque manteniendo un poco las distancias. Cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, todos se volvieron a mirar la Saeta de Fuego, murmurando emocionados. Harry vio con satisfacción que los del equipo de Slytherin estaban atónitos. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse cuando a Pansy Parkinson se le cayó la cuchara.

\- Oh, que malvada eres…- le susurró Harry a Hermione en tono divertido.

\- Por mí, que se muera de envidia. - Dijo la castaña, desviando la mirada de "esa víbora".

\- ¡Miren sus caras! - exclamó Ron con alegría, mientras miraba a la mesa de Slytherin. - ¡No se lo pueden creer! ¡Es estupendo! –

Wood también estaba orgulloso de la Saeta de Fuego. - Déjala aquí, Harry. - dijo, poniendo la escoba en el centro de la mesa y dándole la vuelta con cuidado, para que el nombre quedara visible.

Los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se acercaron para verla. Cedric Diggory fue a felicitar a Harry por haber conseguido un sustituto tan soberbio para su Nimbus.

\- ¡Una Saeta de Fuego! – dijo Cedric, mirando la escoba de reojo. – Vamos a tener que tomarte muy en serio a partir de ahora Harry. –

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón. – Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa. – _Aunque la escoba no juzga la habilidad del mago sobre ellas precisamente…_ \- Pensó.

La Premio Anual y novia de Percy, Penelope Clearwater, de Ravenclaw, pidió permiso para cogerla.

\- Sin sabotajes, ¿eh, Penelope? - le dijo efusivamente Percy mientras la joven examinaba detenidamente la Saeta de Fuego. - Penelope y yo hemos hecho una apuesta. - dijo al equipo de Gryffindor. - Diez galeones a ver quién gana. - Penelope dejó la Saeta de Fuego, le dio las gracias a Harry y volvió a la mesa.

\- Harry, procura ganar…- le dijo Percy en un susurro apremiante. - porque no tengo diez galeones. ¡Ya voy, Penelope! - Y fue con ella al terminarse la tostada.

 _\- Solo por ver la cara que se le queda perdería el partido, pero no, no puedo hacerle eso al equipo solo para satisfacer mi curiosidad_ …- pensó el azabache con diversión.

A las once menos cuarto el equipo de Gryffindor se dirigió a los vestuarios. El tiempo no podía ser más distinto del que había imperado en el partido contra Hufflepuff. Hacía un día fresco y despejado, con una brisa muy ligera.

\- _Es una señal esperanzadora, de que tal vez hoy tengamos un partido libre de dementores…-_ pensó el azabache, deseoso de no tener que recurrir una vez más al Patronus en mitad de un partido.

Esta vez no habría problemas de visibilidad, empezaba a sentir la emoción que sólo podía producir un partido de Quidditch. Oían al resto del colegio que se dirigía al estadio. Harry se quitó las ropas negras del colegio, sacó del bolsillo la varita y se la metió dentro de la camiseta que iba a llevar bajo las ropas de Quidditch.

\- _Desde lo sucedido con la Bludger loca el año pasado llevó conmigo la varita, no vaya a tener accidentes innecesarios...pero debo admitir que lo de los dementores ya es demasiado…-_ Pensó el azabache. – _Me pregunto…si está vez acudirá el profesor Lupin…-_

\- ¡Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer! – exclamó Wood cuando se disponían a salir del vestuario. - ¡Si perdemos este partido, estamos eliminados! ¡No podemos perder! ¡Sólo tenéis que hacerlo como en el entrenamiento de ayer y todo irá de perlas! –

\- ¡Esta vez sí pienso atrapar la Snitch! – gritó Harry con decisión. - ¡Así que a por ellos! –

Los leones de Gryffindor rugieron, antes de saltar al campo, cargados de motivación y entusiasmo.

Salieron al campo y fueron recibidos con un aplauso tumultuoso. El equipo de Ravenclaw, de color azul, aguardaba ya en el campo. La buscadora, Cho Chang, era la única chica del equipo.

 _\- Así que ella es Cho…si, la eh visto en repetidas ocasiones al lado de Cedric…_ \- pensó el azabache mientras que frotaba la nariz.

\- Wood, Davies, daos la mano. - ordenó la señora Hooch.

Y Wood le estrechó la mano al capitán de Ravenclaw.

\- Montad en las escobas...Cuando suene el silbato...¡Tres, dos, uno! –

Harry despegó del suelo y la Saeta de Fuego se levantó más rápido que ninguna otra escoba. Planeó por el estadio y empezó a buscar la Snitch, escuchando todo el tiempo los comentarios de Lee Jordan.

\- ¡Han empezado a jugar y el objeto de expectación en este partido, además del poderoso Harry Potter, es su Saeta de Fuego! Según la revista "El mundo de la escoba", la Saeta es la escoba elegida por los equipos nacionales para el campeonato mundial de este año. –

\- Jordan, ¿te importaría explicar lo que ocurre en el partido? - interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

\- Tiene razón, profesora. Sólo daba algo de información complementaria. La Saeta de Fuego, por cierto, está dotada de frenos automáticos y...-

\- ¡Jordan! – le llamó la atención de nuevo.

\- Vale, vale. Gryffindor tiene la pelota. Katie Bell se dirige a la meta...-

\- _Jordan, lo digo en serio, ojalá no te retires como comentarista, tienes un talento sin igual…_ \- pensó el azabache con una sonrisa, mientras usaba su "vista de halcón" para localizar la posición de la Snitch.

Harry pasó como un rayo al lado de Katie y en dirección contraria, buscando a su alrededor un resplandor dorado y notando que Cho Chang le pisaba los talones. La jugadora volaba muy bien. Continuamente se le cruzaba, obligándolo a cambiar de dirección.

\- ¡Enséñale cómo se acelera, Harry! - le gritó Fred al pasar velozmente por su lado en persecución de una bludger que se dirigía hacia Alicia.

\- ¡Tu déjamelo a mí Fred! – gritó el azabache. - Lo cierto…es que me cuesta tomarme el partido en serio si mi principal oponente es una chica…- murmuró mientras volaba.

Harry aceleró la Saeta al rodear los postes de la meta de Ravenclaw, seguido de Cho. La vio en el momento en que Katie conseguía el primer tanto del partido y las gradas ocupadas por los de Gryffindor enloquecían de entusiasmo.

\- ¡Vamos Harry! – animaba con energía Hermione desde la grada, mientras agitaba una banderita de Gryffindor. El azabache la vio y le dedicó una sonrisa.

La Snitch, muy próxima al suelo, cerca de una de las barreras. Harry descendió en picado, Cho lo vio y salió rápidamente tras él. Harry aumentó la velocidad, estaba embargado de emoción, su especialidad eran los descensos en picado.

Estaba a tres metros de distancia...entonces, una bludger impulsada por uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw surgió ante Harry veloz como un rayo. Logró esquivarla por un centímetro, tras esos escasos y cruciales segundos, la Snitch desapareció.

\- Ah…maldita sea…- bufó Harry fastidiado, mientras reanudaba el vuelo.

Los seguidores de Gryffindor dieron un grito de decepción y los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron a rabiar a su golpeador. George desfogó su rabia enviando la segunda bludger directamente contra el golpeador que había lanzado contra Harry. El golpeador tuvo que dar en el aire una vuelta de campana para esquivarla.

\- ¡Vamos George! ¡Hasta nuestra madre lo haría mejor! – bufó Ron desde la grada.

\- ¡Gryffindor gana por ochenta a cero! – Anunció Lee Jordan. - ¡Y miren esa Saeta de Fuego! ¡Potter le está sacando partido! ¡Vean cómo gira! ¡La Cometa de Chang no está a su altura! La precisión y equilibrio de la Saeta es realmente evidente en estos largos...-

\- ¡JORDAN! ¿¡TE PAGAN PARA QUE HAGAS PUBLICIDAD DE LAS SAETAS DE FUEGO!? – estalló McGonagall como si fuera un volcán en erupción, haciendo que Lee se encogiera a su lado. - ¡SIGUE COMENTANDO EL PARTIDOOOO! –

El público estalló entre carcajadas y risas. Ravenclaw jugaba a la defensiva, ya habían marcado tres goles, lo cual había reducido la distancia con Gryffindor a cincuenta puntos. Si Cho atrapaba la Snitch antes que él, Ravenclaw ganaría.

\- ¡Oye Harry! ¡No te cortes y dale un empujón! – le sugirió Ron. Ante eso, Chloe, quien estaba cerca de él, le dio una patada mientras le gritaba "¡No seas salvaje!".

\- _Bien, creo que con algo de suerte, Ron se dará cuenta de cuanto le quiere…-_ Pensó el azabache entre risas, pero tuvo que ponerse serio ante la situación. – _No puedo permitir que mi equipo pierda el titulo…-_

Harry descendió evitando por muy poco a un cazador de Ravenclaw y buscó la Snitch por todo el campo.

Vio un destello dorado y un aleteo de pequeñas alas. La Snitch rodeaba la meta de Gryffindor, Harry aceleró con los ojos fijos en la mota de oro que tenía delante. Pero un segundo después surgió Cho, bloqueándole.

\- ¡HARRY, NO ES MOMENTO PARA PORTARSE COMO UN CABALLERO! - gritó Wood cuando Harry viró para evitar una colisión. - ¡SI ES NECESARIO, TÍRALA DE LA ESCOBA! -

\- ¡SI MI CAPITÁN! - rugió Harry, sea o no una chica, su misión era capturar la Snitch a toda costa.

La Snitch había desaparecido de nuevo. Harry ascendió con la Saeta y enseguida se encontró a siete metros por encima del nivel de juego. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Cho lo seguía... Prefería marcarlo a buscar la Snitch.

\- _¡Hmph! No eres la primera que trata de seguirme el rastro para encontrar la Snitch…si vas a hacerlo, será mejor que te prepares para asumir…las consecuencias…-_ Pensó el azabache, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Volvió a bajar en picado, Cho, creyendo que había vuelto a ver la Snitch, quiso seguirle. Harry frenó muy bruscamente, Cho se precipitó hacia abajo. Harry, una vez más, ascendió veloz como un rayo y entonces la vio por tercera vez, la Snitch brillaba por encima del medio campo de Ravenclaw. Aceleró, también lo hizo Cho, muchos metros por debajo. Harry iba delante, acercándose cada vez más a la Snitch. Entonces...

\- ¡Ah! - gritó Cho, señalando hacia abajo.

Harry bajó la vista con discreción. Tres dementores altos, encapuchados y vestidos de negro lo miraban.

\- ¿¡Otra vez!? ¡Esta vez no pienso perder por vosotros, malditas sabandijas! – gruñó Harry, mientras blandía su varita. - ¡Expecto Patronum! –

De la varita de Harry, salió una luz plateada, que adoptó la forma de un león. Esta vez era el Patronus corpóreo original, quien embistió a los tres dementores, haciéndolos perderse.

\- ¡Lárguense idiotas! – gritó Harry con satisfacción, guardándose la varita. – ¡Ahora, a atrapar mi Snitch! ¡Ha, ha, ha! –

Con la mente despejada, miró delante de él. Ya casi estaba, alargó la mano y pudo hacerse con la pequeña y rebelde Snitch. Se oyó el silbato de la señora Hooch. Harry dio media vuelta en el aire y vio seis borrones rojos que se le venían encima. Al momento siguiente, todo el equipo lo abrazaba tan fuerte que casi lo derribaron de la escoba. De abajo llegaba el griterío de la afición de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Éste es mi valiente! - exclamaba Wood una y otra vez. Alicia, Angelina y Katie querían comerse a besos a Harry, pero este las detuvo diciendo "¡Oigan! ¡Que tengo novia!", al final solo le dieron un abrazo, además de Fred y George.

En completo desorden, el equipo se las ingenió para abrirse camino y volver al terreno de juego. Harry descendió de la escoba y vio a un montón de seguidores de Gryffindor saltando al campo, con Hermione y Ron en cabeza. Antes de que se diera cuenta, lo rodeaba una multitud alegre que le ovacionaba.

\- ¡Has estado genial Harry! – chilló con emoción Hermione, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al azabache.

\- ¡Sí! - gritó Ron, subiéndole a Harry el brazo. - ¡Sí! –

\- ¡Bien hecho, Harry! - le dijo Percy muy contento. - ¡Acabo de ganar diez galeones! ¡Tengo que encontrar a Penelope! –

\- ¡Volaste de maravilla! – exclamó Ginny.

\- ¡Si, un vuelo magnifico! – chilló Chloe dando un saltito.

\- ¡Estupendo, Harry! - gritó Seamus Finnigan.

\- ¡Muy bien Harry! - dijo Hagrid con voz de trueno, por encima de las cabezas de los demás Gryffindors.

\- _Y así acaba otro gran partido con una nueva victoria en mi historial…además del calor de mi casa…_ – Pensó el azabache con una sonrisa, mientras sujetaba a Hermione con su brazo.

\- Ese Patronus ha sido espectacular, Harry. - susurró una voz a Harry junto al oído.

Harry se volvió y vio al profesor Lupin, que estaba encantado y sorprendido.

\- ¡Hola profesor Lupín! – saludó Harry con una amplia sonrisa, soltando con suavidad a Hermione. - ¿A que estuvo bien? ¡Que los dementores de Azkaban se enteren! ¡No volverán a fastidiarme en la vida! – gritó con orgullo y triunfante con el puño al cielo, acompañado por un aplauso por parte de sus compañeros y amigos.

\- No cabe duda de que ahora es bien difícil que ellos te puedan hacer daño. – Dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. – Sin embargo, no derribaste a tres dementores precisamente…-

\- ¿Eh? – preguntó el azabache, alzando las cejas.

\- Ven y lo verás. – le dijo el profesor Lupin.

Sacó a Harry de la multitud para enseñarle el borde del terreno de juego.

\- Le has dado un buen susto al señor Flint y a sus compañeros. - dijo Lupin.

Tendidos en confuso montón estaban Flint y el resto del equipo de Slytherin, a excepción de Draco Malfoy. Todos forcejeando por quitarse unas túnicas largas, negras y con capucha.

Delante de ellos, muy enfadada, estaba la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¡Un truco indigno! - gritaba. - ¡Un intento cobarde e innoble de sabotear al buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Castigo para todos y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin! Pondré esto en conocimiento del profesor Dumbledore, no os quepa la menor duda. ¡Ah, aquí llega! –

Harry empezó a reírse con muchas ganas. – _Eso os pasa por idiotas…_ \- pensó, sujetándose la barriga.

Si algo podía ponerle la guinda a la victoria de Gryffindor era aquello. Ron, que se había abierto camino para llegar junto a Harry, se unió a las risas. Luego, llegaron Hermione y el resto de la casa Gryffindor, todos miraban entre carcajadas a los "saboteadores" por los suelos.

\- ¡Vamos, Harry! - dijo George, abriéndose camino. - ¡Vamos a celebrarlo ahora en la sala común de Gryffindor! -

\- ¡SI! – rugió Harry con euforia. - ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Y el equipo de Slytherin está castigado! – gritó en tono triunfante. - ¡A CELEBRAR! –

Todos los Gryffindors a una acompañaron a Harry en su grito eufórico. Fueron compartiendo risas y comentarios sobre el partido y la Saeta de Fuego mientras regresaban a castillo.

Era como si hubieran ganado ya la Copa de Quidditch. La fiesta se prolongó todo el día y hasta bien entrada la noche. Fred y George desaparecieron un par de horas y volvieron con los brazos cargados con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, refresco de calabaza y bolsas de dulces de Honeydukes.

\- ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? - preguntó Angelina Johnson, mientras George arrojaba sapos de menta a todos.

\- Con la ayuda de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta…- susurró Fred al oído de Harry, a lo que este le sonrío.

Sólo había una persona que no participaba en la fiesta. Hermione, inverosímilmente sentada en un rincón, se esforzaba por leer un libro enorme que se titulaba "Vida doméstica y costumbres sociales de los muggles británicos". Harry dejó la mesa en que Fred y George habían empezado a hacer juegos malabares con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, y se acercó a ella.

\- Vamos Hermione, ¿no puedes ni siquiera celebrar este momento conmigo y los demás? – preguntó Harry, sentándose a su lado.

\- No puedo Harry, aún tengo que leer cuatrocientas veintidós páginas. - contestó Hermione, que parecía un poco histérica.

\- Si sigues así terminarás fundiéndote el cerebro, necesitas desconectar un poco, solo un poco, anda por favor…- le pidió Harry amablemente, mientras la sacaba de su concentración y la cogía de las manos. – Hazlo por mi…- le susurró con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Harry…- Hermione miró al azabache perpleja, con esos ojos verdosos y brillosos, era imposible decirle que no.

Así que, sin más remedio, Hermione guardó todo su material y se unió a la fiesta, tomándose con Harry y los demás unas cuantas jarras de deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla. Ni siquiera Ron se acordó de Scabbers, estaba tan eufórico que todo lo que hacía era acordarse una y otra vez del ridículo que protagonizó el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

La fiesta de Gryffindor sólo terminó cuando la profesora McGonagall se presentó a la una de la madrugada, con su bata de tela escocesa y la redecilla en el pelo, para mandarles que se fueran a dormir. Harry y Ron subieron al dormitorio, todavía comentando el partido.

Al final, exhausto, el azabache se metió en la cama de dosel, corrió las cortinas para tapar un rayo de luna, se acostó y se durmió inmediatamente.

Para su suerte, hoy no soñó con la tragedia de sus padres, o con voces extrañas relacionadas con Tom Ryddle. En vez de eso, volvió a fantasear con un clásico rescate. Harry era un vaquero, e iba montado encima de Buckbeak, quien corría a toda velocidad por el soleado desierto. Mientras que, en un carruaje, estaba un grupo de dementores, teniendo como prisionera a Hermione, que iba vestida con un traje de pastora.

 _\- ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! – chillaba Hermione. - ¡Sálvame Harry! -_

 _\- ¡No temáis mi bella dama! ¡Muy pronto os tendré entre mis brazos! – gritó Harry con un brillo en los ojos, y blandiendo su poderosa varita. - ¡Arre Buckbeak! –_

El azabache estaba cada vez más cerca del carruaje, estaba aún paso, pero justo cuando iba a lanzarle un Patronus a los dementores, para liberar a su hermosa chica…

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

Harry se levantó de un salto. - ¿¡Que ha pasado!? -

Desorientado en medio de la total oscuridad, buscó a tientas las cortinas de la cama. Oía ruidos a su alrededor, y la voz de Seamus Finnigan desde el otro extremo del dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –

A Harry le pareció que se cerraba la puerta del dormitorio. Tras encontrar la separación de las cortinas, las abrió al mismo tiempo que Dean Thomas encendía su lámpara. Ron estaba incorporado en la cama, con las cortinas echadas a un lado y una expresión de pánico en el rostro.

\- ¡Black! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Con un cuchillo! –

\- ¿¡Qué!? –

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Rasgó las cortinas! ¡Me despertó! –

\- ¿No estarías soñando, Ron? - preguntó Dean.

\- ¡Mirad las cortinas! ¡Os digo que estaba aquí! –

Todos se levantaron de la cama, Harry fue el primero en llegar a la puerta del dormitorio. Se lanzaron por la escalera, las puertas se abrían tras ellos y los interpelaban voces soñolientas.

\- ¿Quién ha gritado? –

\- ¿Qué hacéis? –

La sala común estaba iluminada por los últimos rescoldos del fuego y llena de restos de la fiesta, no había nadie allí.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no soñabas, Ron? –

\- ¡Os digo que lo vi! –

\- ¿Por qué armáis tanto jaleo? –

\- ¡La profesora McGonagall nos ha mandado acostarnos! –

Algunas chicas habían bajado poniéndose la bata y bostezando.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Hermione, acercándose a Harry.

\- ¿Por qué todos están despiertos? – preguntó Ginny entre bostezos.

\- Oigan, que mañana hay clases…- bufó Chloe, quien sostenía una muñeca de Barbie.

\- Estupendo, ¿continuamos? - preguntó Fred Weasley con animación.

\- ¡Todo el mundo a la cama! - ordenó Percy, entrando aprisa en la sala común y poniéndose, mientras hablaba, su insignia de Premio Anual en el pijama.

\- Percy... ¡Sirius Black! - dijo Ron, con voz débil. - ¡En nuestro dormitorio! ¡Con un cuchillo! ¡Me despertó! –

Todos contuvieron la respiración.

\- ¡Absurdo! - dijo Percy con cara de susto. - Has comido demasiado, Ron. Has tenido una pesadilla. –

\- Te digo que...-

\- ¡Venga, ya basta! –

Llegó la profesora McGonagall. Cerró la puerta de la sala común y miró furiosa a su alrededor.

\- ¡Me encanta que Gryffindor haya ganado el partido, pero esto es ridículo! ¡Percy, no esperaba esto de ti! –

\- ¡Le aseguro que no he dado permiso, profesora! - dijo Percy, indignado. - ¡Precisamente les estaba diciendo a todos que regresaran a la cama! ¡Mi hermano Ron tuvo una pesadilla. .!

\- ¡NO FUE UNA PESADILLA! - gritó Ron. - ¡PROFESORA, ¡ME DESPERTÉ Y SIRIUS BLACK ESTABA DELANTE DE MÍ, CON UN CUCHILLO EN LA MANO! –

La profesora McGonagall lo miró fijamente.

\- No digas tonterías, Weasley. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por el retrato? –

\- ¡Hay que preguntarle! - dijo Ron, señalando con el dedo la parte trasera del cuadro de Sir Cadogan. - Hay que preguntarle si ha visto...-

Mirando a Ron con recelo, la profesora McGonagall abrió el retrato y salió. Todos los de la sala común escucharon conteniendo la respiración.

\- Sir Cadogan, ¿ha dejado entrar a un hombre en la torre de Gryffindor? –

\- ¡Sí, gentil señora! - gritó Sir Cadogan.

Todos, dentro y fuera de la sala común, se quedaron callados, anonadados.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! – gritó Harry, no se esperaba que Black llegara tan lejos. Hermione lo abrazó rápidamente, con el rostro atónito y pálido.

\- ¿De...de verdad? - dijo la profesora McGonagall. - Pero ¿¡y la contraseña!? –

\- ¡Me la dijo! - respondió altanero Sir Cadogan. - Se sabía las de toda la semana, señora. ¡Las traía escritas en un pedacito, de papel! –

La profesora McGonagall volvió a pasar por el retrato para encontrarse con la multitud, que estaba estupefacta. Se había quedado blanca como la tiza.

\- ¿Quién…ha sido? - preguntó con voz temblorosa. - ¿¡Quién ha sido el tonto que ha escrito las contraseñas de la semana…y las ha perdido!? –

Hubo un silencio total, roto por un leve grito de terror. Neville Longbottom, temblando desde los pies calzados con zapatillas de tela hasta la cabeza, levantó la mano muy lentamente.

El tono blanco de la piel de McGonagall pasó a un rojo furioso en cuestión de segundos. - ¡LONGBOTTOOOM! – estalló enfadada.


	25. Ch49-50-Año III

Capítulo 49 – El mapa del Merodeador, es confiscado

En la torre de Gryffindor nadie pudo dormir aquella noche. Sabían que el castillo estaba volviendo a ser rastreado y todo el colegio permaneció despierto en la sala común, esperando a saber si habían atrapado a Black o no.

La profesora McGonagall volvió al amanecer para decir que se había vuelto a escapar. Por cualquier sitio por el que pasaran al día siguiente encontraban medidas de seguridad más rigurosas.

\- ¡Tch! Exagerados…- murmuró Harry con fastidio.

El profesor Flitwick instruía a las puertas principales para que reconocieran una foto de Sirius Black. Filch iba por los pasillos, tapándolo todo con tablas, desde las pequeñas grietas de las paredes hasta las ratoneras.

Sir Cadogan fue despedido, y eso molestó mucho a Harry.

\- _Pobre Sir Cadogan, está claro que en este colegio no saben cómo valorar su gran valentía…_ \- pensó Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que los demás lo celebraban.

A Sir Cadogan lo devolvieron al solitario descansillo del piso séptimo y lo reemplazó la señora gorda. Había sido restaurada magistralmente, pero continuaba muy nerviosa, y accedió a regresar a su trabajo sólo si contaba con protección. Contrataron a un grupo de hoscos troles de seguridad para protegerla.

\- _Bueno, si intentan algo…_ \- pensó Harry con malicia, recordando como dejó fuera de combate a un trol en su primer año, ahora que estaba en tercero...

Recorrían el pasillo formando un grupo amenazador, hablando entre gruñidos y comparando el tamaño de sus porras. Harry no pudo dejar de notar que la estatua de la bruja tuerta del tercer piso seguía sin protección y despejada. Parecía que Fred y George estaban en lo cierto al pensar que ellos, y ahora Harry, Ron y Hermione, eran los únicos que sabían que allí estaba la entrada de un pasadizo secreto.

\- _Hm…¿deberíamos contárselo a alguien?_ – pensó Harry detenidamente. – _¡Bah! Mientras no oigamos que Black entra por Honeydukes, creo que no habrá ningún problema…_ -

Ron se convirtió de repente en una celebridad. Por primera vez, la gente le prestaba más atención a él que a Harry, y era evidente que a Ron le complacía. Aunque seguía asustado por lo de aquella noche, le encantaba contarle a todo el mundo los pormenores de lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Crees que está bien si le dejamos presumir un poco? – preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Han estado a punto de matarle, ¿no? – preguntó el azabache alzando las cejas. – Dejémosle que disfrute del momento…- dijo sonriente.

\- Sabes, aún me sigo preguntando…¿Por qué motivo Black atacó a Ron en vez de a ti? – se preguntaba la castaña. - ¿No te parece un tanto sospechosos? Es decir, se supone que él va a por ti, Harry…-

\- No lo sé…quizás se equivocó de cama. Era de noche, todo estaba a oscuras, y se supone que el no posee ninguna varita en estos momentos. – Dijo Harry, pensativo. – Por ende, es evidente que tuvo un pequeño error de cálculo…lo más importante es que no acabó en tragedia…-

Neville había caído en desgracia. La profesora McGonagall estaba tan furiosa con él que le había suprimido las futuras visitas a Hogsmeade, le había impuesto un castigo y había prohibido a los demás que le dieran la contraseña para entrar en la torre.

No todo le fue tan mal a pesar de quedarse sin ir con los demás, ya que eso le permitió pasar más tiempo con Luna Lovegood, a quien ya consideraba una buena amiga, con la que compartía muchas tardes de estudios sobre plantas y criaturas misteriosas.

\- _Son tal para cual…-_ Pensó Harry divertido.

Neville esperaba tranquilamente a que los demás regresaran para entrar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, su moral cayó por los suelos cuando recibió "algo" de parte de su querida abuela.

Dos días después de la intrusión de Black, envió a Neville lo peor que un alumno de Hogwarts podía recibir durante el desayuno, un vociferador. Las lechuzas del colegio entraron como flechas en el Gran Comedor, llevando el correo como de costumbre, y Neville se atragantó cuando una enorme lechuza aterrizó ante él, con un sobre rojo en el pico.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Es un vociferador! – exclamó Ron con la tensión por las nubes. – Fred y George recibieron uno en su primer año, ¡Es como una bomba a punto de estallar! ¡Cógelo Neville! ¡Cógelo y vete de aquí cuanto antes! - le aconsejó muy nervioso.

Neville no necesitó oírlo dos veces, cogió el sobre y, sujetándolo como si se tratara de una bomba, salió del Gran Comedor corriendo, mientras la mesa de Slytherin, al verlo, estallaba en carcajadas. Oyeron el vociferador en el vestíbulo. La voz de la abuela de Neville, amplificada cien veces por medio de la magia, gritaba a Neville que había llevado la vergüenza a la familia.

\- ¡Cáspita! La abuela de Neville es terrible cuando se enfada, ¿no creen? – Dijo Chloe, a quien se le cayó la mermelada cuando se sobresaltó al oír el vociferador, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Si…creo que perfectamente podría hacerle la competencia a mi madre…- dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos, antes de dirigirse a Harry. – Oh, ahora que me acuerdo…¡La semana que viene hay otra visita a Hogsmeade! – dijo más animado.

Chloe bufó molesta. – No es justo, ¿porque tenemos que esperar hasta tercero para ir a Hogsmeade? – Dijo llevándose las manos a los cachetes y haciendo un puchero bien gracioso.

Hermione le sonrió. – Vamos, no te desanimes, el curso que viene puedes pedirle a tu madre que te firme el permiso, ¿no? –

Chloe asintió, pero se sentía igual de frustrada.

\- Una vez más debo quedarme en el castillo…- gruñó el azabache. – Han extremado tanto la precaución, que no puedo evitar sentirme vigilado y observado constantemente…- dijo mirando de reojo a su alrededor, contemplando como las miradas de sus profesores, además de los prefectos y los premios anuales, iban dirigidas hacia él.

\- Pero Harry, lo hacen porque Black es peligroso, y se preocupan por ti. – Dijo la castaña con severidad.

\- _Oh Black…será mejor que por TU bien no me encuentres…Porque te dejaré tan mal…¡QUE TENDRÁN QUE INGRESARTE EN SAN MUNGO! –_ gritó Harry desde su enturbiada mente. Sin embargo, no se atrevía por nada del mundo a hablarle mal a Hermione, por lo que hizo el esfuerzo de no dejarse guiar por su orgullo.

El azabache pensó que, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo enfadándose por la tontería del "El que dejó en evidencia a Azkaban", decidió centrarse en aprovechar el tiempo para ultimar sus trabajos pendientes.

\- Está bien…supongo que siempre puedo aprovechar el tiempo para cosas más practicas…- resopló Harry.

\- ¿Qué? Es decir, piensas quedarte sin escaquearte y…- empezó a hablar Ron, pero Harry le mandó a callar.

\- Ve tu si quieres Ronald, pero yo me tengo que quedar. – Dijo el azabache tajantemente. – Hermione, si quieres puedes…-

\- Yo también me quedaré. – dijo Hermione sonriéndole. – De todos modos, tengo muchísimo trabajo y a penas cuento con tiempo para hacer otras cosas…-

\- ¡Genial! Es decir, bueno, tendremos más tiempo para nosotros…- dijo Harry sonrojado.

\- Como no, empollones…- susurró Ron con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Oh, pero se ven tan lindos…- Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa afable.

Hasta la llegada del sábado, Harry y Hermione se centraron exclusivamente en estudiar, adelantar trabajos y hablar sobre las clases. El azabache pensó que el no ir a Hogsmeade y tener a la castaña a su lado hacía que el permanecer en el castillo no fuera algo tan deprimente.

Por otro lado, Ron ya no parecía en absoluto enfadado con Hermione, y es que el pasar tanto tiempo con Chloe hacía que el pelirrojo se olvidara incluso de Scabbers. La pequeña Malfoy estaba en una nube, se la veía muy feliz al lado de Ron, con Ginny pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo al lado de Draco, y Luna compartiendo horas de estudios y teorías junto con Neville, es obvio que tenía el pretexto perfecto para estar con él.

Harry, hasta la fecha, no había puesto a prueba las revelaciones del Sombrero Seleccionador, en lo referente a la Espada de Godric Gryffindor. Se enfrascó tanto con sus redacciones y mapas que dejó de lado el tema, aun así, no se le olvidó el método para invocarla.

Aprovechando que no había nadie en el dormitorio, Harry decidió poner en práctica lo aprendido.

\- Vamos a ver…cierro los ojos…- los cerró. – visualizo la espada…- la Espada estaba en su mente. – Extiendo la mano…- y extendió la mano. - ¡Custo Gladipredium! – exclamó el azabache.

Se escuchó como el sonido de un filo, y una sensación pesada llegó a la palma de su mano. Sintió el tacto de algo frío tocar sus dedos, al abrir los ojos, allí estaba, en su mano diestra, la Espada de Godric Gryffindor.

- _¡WOOOOOOOOOOOW! ¡LA TENGO! ¡LA TENGO!_ – gritó con felicidad eufórica desde su cerebro.

Agitándola y mirándola de reojo, Harry estaba más que asombrado, de poder sostener una vez más la espada en su mano, la hoja con la que atravesó la cabeza del basilisco, provocando su muerte en el interior de la Cámara de los Secretos.

Justo cuando más estaba disfrutando del momento, el azabache miró de reojo el mapa del merodeador. Alguien se acercaba rápidamente, era Ron.

\- _Hm…no creo que sea conveniente enseñarle este descubrimiento a Ron, ni a Hermione, ni a nadie, de momento…_ \- Pensó Harry. - ¡Somnum Amigladio! – exclamó.

La Espada que tenía en su mano se desvaneció como ocurrió la última vez que la empuñó. Harry supuso que regresó a su lugar de letargo, que muy probablemente se trate del legendario Santuario perdido de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Hola Harry! – dijo Ron, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación. - ¿Qué haces? –

\- Estaba arreglando mis libros. – mintió el azabache como si nada. - ¿Qué hay de ti? Se ve…que estas de muy buen humor Ronald…- dijo, mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo.

\- Oh…bueno, es que…quería pedirte un favor, si no te importa…- Dijo Ron un poco sonrojado.

\- ¿Hm? ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Harry, mientras cogía el mapa del merodeador.

\- Bueno, ya que no piensas ir a Hogsmeade, me estaba preguntando si tu…podrías dejarme el mapa…- preguntó el pelirrojo, algo nervioso.

\- ¿Para qué? – preguntó el azabache frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Pues para que venga Chloe. – dijo Ron, a quien parecía entusiasmarle la idea. – Oh vamos, no quiero ir a Hogsmeade yo solo, ya sabes que Hermione no irá por lo atareada que está. – bufó con desanimo.

\- Hm…¿No será que quieres pasar una tarde agradable al lado de Chloe…en Honeydukes? ¿Oh tomando una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas? – preguntó Harry mirando divertido a Ron.

Ron se sonrojó aún más. – Oh, bueno, somos amigos y…-

\- ¡Ajá, y eso es muy bueno querido Ronnie! – felicitó Harry a su mejor amigo, sonriendo como un tonto y dándole una palmadita en el hombro. – No pasa nada, lo entiendo…perfectamente…- dijo con una risilla.

Ron gruñó. – Oh bueno, ¿me lo vas a dejar o no? – preguntó con impaciencia.

\- Está bien, pero procura traérmelo de vuelta, después de todo es mío. – Dijo Harry, levantando el mapa. – Travesura realizada…- dijo, apuntando el mapa con su varita, y haciendo que se volviera blanco otra vez. – Toma. –

Ron recibió le mapa con un brillo en los ojos. - ¡Gracias Harry! – dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amigo. - ¡Esto va a ser genial! ¡YIUJUUUUUUUU! – y se fue corriendo escalera abajo.

\- _Vale, creo que con suerte esos dos se besarán al terminar el curso._ – Dijo Harry desde su mente con una sonrisa.

Tras poner en orden todas sus cosas, Harry bajó por las escaleras para ir a buscar a Hermione. Se imaginaba que, como de costumbre, la vería rodeada de libros y pergaminos enrollados por todos lados.

No era muy difícil saber dónde se ponía a hacer todos sus trabajos, ni más ni menos que en el aula de estudios de la Torre. Percy Weasley pasó días y noches estudiando dentro, pero últimamente pasaba mucho más tiempo con su novia, Penelope Clearwater. Por ello, Hermione tenía toda el aula para ella sola.

\- Esto es de locos Hermione. – Dijo Harry, tras cerrar la puerta, y observando atónito, una vez más, la enorme montaña de libros que tenía "aprisionada" a la castaña. – Hazte un favor a ti misma y tomate un respiro…-

\- ¡No puedo Harry! - exclamó Hermione escandalizada. - ¡Tengo que entregar hasta veinte pergaminos mañana! –

El azabache se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado y le quitó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo de inmediato.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces!? – preguntó la castaña sobresaltada.

\- No te muevas. – Dijo Harry, mientras observaba las pupilas de su novia. – Lo sabía, a penas has pegado ojos estos días, no, esto ya es el colmo. – dijo severamente. – Te lo ruego, deja un par de asignaturas. –

\- ¡Pero tengo que…! – Hermione seguía empeñada en hacer su trabajo.

\- Mira, está bien, no te voy a decir nada, sin embargo, te lo dejaré bien claro Hermione, como sigas así terminaré hablando con McGonagall. – Dijo Harry con seriedad y de brazos cruzados. - Eres muy inteligente, eso nadie lo niega, pero tampoco es para que te tires todo el año sin dormir lo necesario, es demasiado lo que haces. –

Hermione se puso cabizbaja. – Lo sé…- suspiró entre triste y cansada.

\- Ven…- Dijo Harry, mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Hermione. Para su sorpresa, ella se quedó dormida en su hombro. – Eso es, no hay nada que te prohíba descansar lo esencial para seguir rindiendo. – esbozando una sonrisa afable, cargó entre sus brazos a la castaña, y con mucho cuidado, la llevó hasta su habitación.

Harry rara vez había entrado en la habitación de las chicas. No era muy diferente a la de los chicos, al azabache no le costó demasiado saber cuál era la cama de Hermione, pues debajo estaba su baúl, y acostado estaba Crookshanks.

\- Venga Crookshanks, sal de ahí, Hermione necesita descansar. – Le susurró Harry al gato para que se fuera.

Con mucho cuidado, el azabache dejó a la castaña bien acostada en la cama, y tras taparla con las sabanas, le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches, mi bella durmiente…- Le susurró Harry, riendo levemente, y saliendo de la habitación con precaución.

Durante las siguientes horas, el azabache se pasó el día haciendo sus propios deberes, tras haber guardado y puesto en orden los libros de Hermione quien, de seguro por primera vez en semanas, iba a dormir como es debido.

El "tic-tac" del reloj fue todo lo que escuchó Harry en el aula de estudios, y de vez en cuando, la voz de Neville en los pasillos del séptimo piso, parecía muy ánimo. Cuando acabó de escribir la última redacción para Aritmancia, se percató de que ya eran las nueve de la noche.

\- Vaya, que tarde es…- se decía a si mismo mentalmente. – Será mejor que yo también me vaya a dormir. –

Con sus libros en una mano, y los pergaminos en la otra, Harry salió del aula de estudios de la Torre y se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos.

Todavía no había nadie cuando llegó, Seamus y Dean seguían hablando en la Sala Común, mientras que Neville estaba con ellos, pero ultimando su trabajo de Herbología. No obstante, le extraño mucho que Ron no hubiera regresado aún, siendo ya muy tarde.

\- _¿Que le habrá pasado?_ – se preguntaba Harry. – _Ojalá que no se haya metido en problemas…_ -

Cuando el azabache había terminado de guardar sus libros y el resto de su trabajo, alguien abrió la puerta entre respiraciones fuertes y agitadas. Era Ron, quien parecía estar algo pálido.

\- ¡Harry…lo siento, lo siento de verdad! – exclamó Ron entre sudores fríos.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Harry con preocupación. - ¿Y dónde está Chloe? –

\- ¡Oh! – de repente, Ron se puso muy feliz. - Se fue ya a su habitación, está muy agotada, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien. – dijo entre risas. – en realidad, ella es muy graciosa, logró engañar a Crabbe y Goyle dándoles un tarro de grajeas Bertie Bott, pero no habían grajeas dentro, ¡si no esas horribles golosinas en forma de cucarachas! – empezó a partirse la caja de risas. – Los muy idiotas se lo comieron, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban comiendo, se tiraron al suelo y empezaron a rodar, ¡e incluso se comieron nieve! – ahora rodaba por los suelos, sujetándose la tripa.

Harry también se partió la caja de risa, Ron ya de por si es divertido, pero junto con Chloe, podrían hacerle la competencia perfectamente a Fred y George. Mientras se reían, el azabache frunció el entrecejo.

\- Un momento. – dijo parando de reírse. – Pero entonces, si lo pasasteis tan bien, ¿porque viniste hasta aquí tan nervioso? – preguntó poniéndose serio. – Ronald…- susurró, fulminándole con la mirada.

\- Oh, oh…- Dijo Ron, poniéndose nervioso otra vez.

Harry se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Donde…está el mapa del merodeador? – preguntó seriamente.

Después de ponerse de pie, con algo de lentitud, Ron no tuvo más remedio que explicarse. – Verás…nosotros regresamos por el pasadizo secreto de la bruja tuerta, como bien ya te puedes imaginar. – Harry asintió. – Pero tuvimos un pequeño problema cuando salimos del pasadizo…- dijo poniéndose más tenso.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el azabache con calma.

\- Snape…nos pilló en el pasillo de la bruja…- dijo el pelirrojo con voz débil.

\- ¡RONALD! – estalló Harry hecho una fiera. - ¿¡Cómo es posible que te hayan pillado!? – Ron se encogió al ver a su mejor amigo enfadado. - ¿¡No pudiste fijarte por si venía alguien!? –

\- In-inutilicé el mapa antes de que saliéramos del pasadizo secreto…- explicó Ron, con la voz débil y muy nervioso. - Estaba todo bajo control, pero cuando la joroba se cerró, Snape no pilló cerca, se acercó a nosotros y nos llevó a su despacho. – se secó el sudor antes de seguir hablando. Se calmó un poco al ver que el azabache redujo su rabieta. – Él nos ordenó vaciar nuestros bolsillos, sacamos todas nuestras golosinas y, obviamente, el mapa, pero en blanco. – Ron tragó saliva antes de seguir. – El me preguntó de dónde lo había sacado, no contesté al principio, él dijo que como no parecía ser gran cosa lo iba a tirar a la chimenea con fuego. Me puse más nervioso y le expliqué que lo compré en Zonko. – se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir. – Sacó su varita y le ordenó al mapa que le revelara sus secretos, insistió varias veces, hasta que salió algo. – Ahora esbozó una sonrisa ligera. – Si la situación no hubiera sido tan tensa, hasta tú te habrías reído. –

Harry frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Por qué? – preguntó, ahora mucho más calmado que antes.

Ron se río un poco. – El mapa ponía "El señor Lunático presenta sus respetos al profesor Snape y le ruega que aparte la narizota de los asuntos que no le atañen." – se río un poco más. - , luego puso "El señor Cornamenta está de acuerdo con el señor Lunático y sólo quisiera añadir que el profesor Snape es feo e imbécil." – ahora se sentó en su cama, mientras se reía. – "El señor Canuto quisiera hacer constar su estupefacción ante el hecho de que un idiota semejante haya llegado a profesor.", aquello fue una pasada, pero lo último es la guinda, ponía…"El señor Colagusano saluda al profesor Snape y le aconseja que se lave el pelo, el muy guarro."- y empezó a reír escandalosamente, mientras golpeaba a su cama.

El azabache no pudo evitar reírse de la estúpida ocurrencia del mapa, es cierto que se llevaba respetuosamente bien con Snape, pero nadie puede negar que la broma tuvo su gracia.

Tras secarse las lágrimas de la risa, Ron siguió con su explicación. – Snape, obviamente, se molestó mucho, y tras lanzas a las llamas del fuego de la chimenea unos polvos, llamó al profesor Lupin. – dijo ahora con seriedad. – El apareció de la chimenea, me imagino que usó la red Flu para que apareciera en el despacho de Snape. -

\- ¿Para qué llamó a Lupin? – preguntó Harry.

\- Pues para enseñarle el mapa, le preguntó que le parecía, supuso que estaba encantado con Artes Oscuras, y le preguntó que donde cree que pude haberlo conseguido. – Dijo Ron tocándose los dedos. - Lupin le respondió que podía ser un pergamino que ofende al que intenta leerlo. Infantil, pero seguramente no peligroso, y que lo pude haber conseguido en Zonko. – explicó con una sonrisa. – Snape insistió en que una tienda de Artículos de Broma no podía vender algo así, que de seguro lo conseguí directamente de los fabricantes. Entonces Lupin me preguntó si conocía a Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Obviamente yo le dije que no, y le aseguré de que lo compré en Zonko. Lupin me creyó, cogió el mapa y nos llevó a Chloe y a mí al vestíbulo. –

El azabache sonrió, Lupin realmente les había hecho un favor a Ron y a Chloe. – Y supongo que Lupin, no os regresó el mapa, ¿verdad? -

\- Así es, nos lo ha confiscado. Nos regañó por usarlo imprudentemente con Black suelto por ahí. – Dijo Ron cabizbajo. – Él dijo que con el mapa en sus manos Black podría conocer todos los accesos al castillo. Chloe y yo nos sorprendimos al saber que él conocía la función del mapa, y por supuesto, le preguntamos cómo es que lo conoce. – dijo pensativo. – Él dijo que llegó a conocer a los fabricantes, y que por ello sabe del mapa y como usarlo. Sin embargo, dijo que de ninguna manera nos lo iba a devolver. Lo siento Harry…-

Harry sonrío y suspiró un poco aliviado, si estaba en manos de Lupin tenía una mínima posibilidad de recuperar el mapa, con Snape eso no podría pasar ni de broma, antes lo quemaría.

\- Está bien Ronald, no pasa nada. – dijo en tono afable. – Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, incluso a mí. –

\- Gracias Harry…- le dijo Ron con sinceridad.

Y tras contarle el resto de los acontecimientos de su aventura con Chloe, los dos se fueron a dormir.

Capítulo 50 – La ultima final de Wood

Pasó aproximadamente un mes desde que Harry perdió el mapa, si es que se le puede decir perder. Él se lo prestó a su mejor amigo para que pudiera llevar a una amiga, que cursaba segundo año, con él, a Hogsmeade. Pero tuvo que ser interceptado por el profesor Snape y la cosa, no acabó del todo bien.

\- _Hecho de menos el mapa…_ \- resopló Harry mentalmente. – _¡Es mucho mejor que el mapa de Londres!_ –

Por otra parte, Harry estaba feliz por Ron, y es que el pasar tanto tiempo con Chloe, le hizo olvidarse de que perdió a Scabbers, y gracias a este fenómeno, había un buen ambiente cuando se reunían con Hermione.

Ron decía una y otra vez, que se sentía "raro", al estar con Chloe, era una sensación que no había sentido en la vida. Todo apuntaba a que el pelirrojo, dio con alguien que compartía muchas similitudes con él, en el aspecto de los gustos y aficiones. Ahora, todas estas similitudes estaban despertando en él un sentimiento especial hacia la menor de los Malfoy.

En un día soleado de agosto, tuvieron con Hagrid otra fabulosa clase, en esta ocasión, les tocaba estudiar a las acromántulas. Uno de los hijos de Aragog, la enorme araña con la que se topó "el trío de oro" el año pasado, estaba ahí, a buen recaudo al lado del semigigante.

\- Bien, chicos y chicas, como podéis observar, ¡hoy os eh traído a una acromántula! – Dijo Hagrid emocionado, mientras que Ron palideció. - Las acromántulas poseen generalmente un grueso pelaje negro, ocho ojos y capacidad de hablar, como esta de aquí. – empezó a explicar el semigigante, mientras describía el aspecto físico del ejemplar que tenía a su lado. - Sus patas pueden alcanzar los cuatro metros y medio de longitud, y sus pinzas producen un peculiar chasquido cuando está enfadada o feliz. – ahora le acarició la espalda, la enorme araña parecía muy contenta. – ¿A que es una preciosidad? – pregunto con una sonrisa afable.

\- Si…- dijeron casi todos con algo de miedo. Ron no podía decir nada, estaba escondido detrás de Harry y Hermione.

\- Vamos Ronald…- bufó el azabache.

Después de la apasionante clase con Hagrid, aunque Ron no lo disfrutó demasiado está vez, todos los estudiantes de tercero se dirigían de regreso al castillo. Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían que acudir a Encantamientos. En ese momento, escucharon a Pansy, hablando con "los gorilas" de mala manera sobre Hagrid.

\- "Oh, ¿a qué es una preciosidad?". – Imitó a Hagrid en tono burlón. – ¡En serio, es patético, debería casarse con esa estúpida araña y largarse de aquí! – escupió despectivamente.

A Hermione le apareció una vena en la frente, parecía una leona rabiosa, porque desapareció del lado de Harry y Ron, y reapareció en frente de Pansy, dándole una monumental bofetada que la tiró al suelo.

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamar "patético" a Hagrid! – gritó Hermione, haciendo un escándalo, y dejando atónitos a Crabbe y Goyle. - ¡Asquerosa, sucia y despreciable víbora! -

Ron tenía la boca tan abierta, que parecía que tenía contacto con el suelo, por otra parte, Harry se acercó un poco, en caso de que Hermione necesitara ayuda.

\- ¿¡Conque esas tenemos!? ¡EH! ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! ¡ESTA VEZ TE VAS A ENTERAR! – chilló Pansy, muy enfadada, mientras se abalanzaba sobre Hermione como si fuera un puma.

Se armó un auténtico espectáculo de lucha libre femenino. Hermione y Pansy rodaban por los suelos, jalándose de los pelos y pegándose entre las dos. Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron "mirando a Marte", mientras que Harry no sabía si separarlas o no.

\- _Es que…es muy peligroso entrometerse en una pelea de chicas…sobre todo si las dos tienen muy mala leche…-_ Pensó el azabache, rascándose la nuca y sin saber qué hacer.

Afortunadamente para Harry y sus amigos, llegó Hagrid, quien a ver el "espectáculo" que se estaba armando cerca de la entrada al castillo, tuvo que intervenir de inmediato.

\- ¡Basta chicas! – exclamó Hagrid. - ¡Ya es suficiente! – cogió a ambas por la espalda y las separó como si fueran un par de felinas enrabietadas, ya que inútilmente, se quedaron dando golpes y patadas al aire, como queriendo continuar con la pelea.

Tras darles un toque de atención, Hagrid se fue de regreso a su cabaña, mientras que Pansy, tras fulminar a Hermione con una mirada asesina, se fue corriendo al interior del castillo, con los pelos en forma de fuego.

\- Wow…eso ha sido una pasada…- Dijo Ron con voz débil, pero esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

\- Esto…Hermione…¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry, algo tembloroso. Se sobresaltó cuando Hermione se giró para verlo, estaba roja de rabia, echando chispas y vapor por la nariz.

\- ¡HARRY! ¡Más te vale que humilles a Slytherin en la Final! - dijo Hermione chillando. - ¡Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo! ¡Y si ganamos nosotros, pienso pisotear a esa alimaña como a una alfombra! – rugió con los ojos llenos de rabia, mientras que Harry palideció, nunca se imaginó ver a la chica que tanto quería con el rostro tan enfadado.

\- Eso le pasa a Pansy por fastidiar todo el año. – comentó Ron con los ojos entrecerrados. – Aunque en realidad, lleva dándote la lata desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, desde primero, ¿cierto Hermione? –

\- ¡Este año se ha pasado de la raya! – chilló la castaña entre dientes. - ¡No pienso aguantarle ni una más! ¿¡Queda claro!? ¡NI UNA MAS! – gritó, parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos, mientras que Harry y Ron asentía, encogidos como enanitos.

\- De…deberíamos ir a Encantamientos…- sugirió Ron, mirando todavía a Hermione con los ojos como platos y bien pálido.

Subieron aprisa hacia la clase del profesor Flitwick.

\- ¡Llegáis tarde, muchachos! - dijo en tono de censura el profesor Flitwick, cuando Harry abrió la puerta del aula. - ¡Vamos, rápido, sacad las varitas! Vamos a trabajar con encantamientos estimulantes. Ya se han colocado todos por parejas. –

\- ¡En seguida, profesor Flitwick! – exclamó Harry con prisas, no le gustaba quedar mal con sus maestros.

Junto con Ron, fueron hasta un pupitre que había al fondo y abrieron las mochilas. Ron miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Dónde se ha puesto Hermione? -

Harry también echó un vistazo. Hermione no había entrado en el aula, pero Harry sabía que estaba a su lado cuando había abierto la puerta.

\- Esto…es extraño. - dijo Harry mirando a Ron. . Quizás... quizás haya ido a los lavabos...-

Pero Hermione no apareció durante la clase.

\- Pues tampoco le habría venido mal a ella un encantamiento estimulante. - comentó Ron, cuando salían del aula para ir a comer; todos con una dilatada sonrisa.

\- Es verdad, ahora sin duda le habría venido de maravilla para su estado de ánimo. – Dijo Harry, quien también estaba bien "Happy".

La clase de encantamientos estimulantes los había dejado muy contentos. Hermione tampoco apareció por el Gran Comedor durante el almuerzo. Cuando terminaron el pastel de manzana, el efecto de los encantamientos estimulantes se estaba perdiendo, y Harry y Ron empezaban a preocuparse.

\- ¿No le habrá hecho nada Parkinson? - comentó Ron, mientras subían aprisa las escaleras hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

\- Si es así, será mejor que esa chica no me encuentre…- dijo Harry con el rostro sombrío.

Pasaron entre los troles de seguridad, le dieron la contraseña a la señora gorda y entraron por el agujero del retrato para acceder a la sala común.

Hermione estaba sentada a una mesa, profundamente dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en un libro abierto de Aritmancia, fueron a sentarse uno a cada lado de ella.

\- Hm…ha vuelto a pasar. – Dijo Harry, mirando con algo de preocupación a Hermione. – Aún no ha terminado los deberes de Aritmancia, le llevo diciendo todo el año que está haciendo demasiado. –

\- Si, pero ella se empeña en que quiere seguir. – bufó Ron. – De continuar así, se hará vieja más rápido. – dijo divertido.

\- Eh…Hermione…despierta…- Dijo Harry suavemente, mientras movía a Hermione con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué... qué? - preguntó Hermione, despertando lentamente, y mirando el reloj. Se levantó de un salto. – Oh no… ¿Es hora de marcharse? ¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? –

\- Ron y tu tenéis Adivinación en veinte minutos…- dijo Harry, mirando severamente a la castaña. - Hermione, ¿por qué no has estado en Encantamientos? –

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Oh, no! - chilló Hermione. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Se me olvidó! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

\- Pero ¿cómo se te pudo olvidar? - le preguntó Harry. - Llegaste con nosotros a la puerta del aula… _Un momento, ahora que lo pienso, Hermione también tenía Estudios Muggles…_ \- pensó detenidamente.

\- ¡Imposible! - aulló Hermione. - ¿Se enfadó el profesor Flitwick? Fue Parkinson…- dijo el nombre de la Slytherin con desprecio. - Estaba pensando en esa víbora y perdí la noción de las cosas…-

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione? - le dijo Ron, mirando el libro de Aritmancia que Hermione había empleado como almohada. - Creo que estás a punto de estallar. Tratas de abarcar demasiado. –

\- ¡No, no es verdad! - dijo Hermione, apartándose el pelo de los ojos y mirando alrededor, buscando la mochila infructuosamente. - Me he despistado, eso es todo. Lo mejor será que vaya a ver al profesor Flitwick y me disculpe. ¡Ron, te veré en Adivinación! –

Y se fue corriendo por el retrato. Harry se puso cabizbajo, de un suspiro.

\- No tiene remedio…- dijo desanimado. – ¿Crees que se dará cuenta de que no es capaz de hacerlo todo? –

\- Bueno amigo, tú conoces a Hermione mejor que yo, y a estas alturas, puedo decir con toda seguridad de que está como una cabra. – dijo el pelirrojo divertido. – Hará falta un milagro para que deje un par de asignaturas…-

En ese momento, Chloe bajaba de la habitación de las niñas. – Hola Harry. – saludó con una sonrisa. – Hola Ron…- saludó al pelirrojo, con sus mejillas del mismo color que el cabello de los Weasley.

\- Ho…hola…- saludó Ron con voz entrecortada.

\- Hm…¿habéis visto a Ginny y a Luna? – preguntó la niña amablemente.

\- Estaban presentes en el almuerzo, pero después ya nos las vimos, me imagino que ahora tenéis clase. – comentó Harry.

\- Si, es verdad, ahora tenemos pociones. – comentó la rubia, sin dejar de mirar a Ron. – Nos…nos vemos luego. – Y tras dar unos saltitos, se marchó por el retrato rápidamente.

\- Oye Ronald, ¿va todo bien? – preguntó el azabache en tono picarón.

\- Harry…lo digo en serio, no sé lo que me pasa con ella…- dijo Ron lentamente.

\- ¿Con quién? –

\- Con Chloe…- Dijo el pelirrojo, saliendo un poco de su trance. – No sé lo que me está pasando, llevo así de raro desde hace meses, desde navidad. A veces pienso que…- se puso tan rojo como su pelo. – A veces pienso que me gusta…- susurró.

\- Oh…¿en serio? – dijo Harry, sonriendo ampliamente de oreja a oreja.

\- Pero…¡No puedo sentir esto! – dijo Ron, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Es decir, ¿cómo es posible que a mí me guste la hija de Lucius Malfoy? – preguntó dramáticamente. – Qui-quiero decir, yo soy un Weasley, y ella una Malfoy…no…no creo que pueda tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella…- resopló cabizbajo. - Me siento perdido Harry…-

Harry alzó las cejas. - ¿Qué? ¿Vas a privarte de decirle lo que sientes, solo porque es la hija de Malfoy? – preguntó extrañado. – Amigo, en el camino hacia el amor, si este es sincero no tiene por qué existir fronteras, y creo que tienes un buen ejemplo de ello cuando ves a Draco y a Ginny. –

Ron puso los ojos entrecerrados. – ¡Esos dos no son novios! ¿¡Buscas animarme, o deprimirme!? – se ganó un azote en la nuca por parte del azabache. - ¡Auch! Vale, lo siento…-

\- Como iba diciendo, no importa de qué familia procede, lo más importante es lo que sentís los dos. – continuó Harry. - ¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a permanecer callado, privándote de algo tan hermoso como el amor, solo por las circunstancias en la que se encuentran Chloe, y tú? –

\- No lo sé…- dijo el pelirrojo, removiéndose entre nervios. – No sé qué pasará una vez se lo diga…ni siquiera sé si yo sea de su tipo. –

Ante ese comentario, Harry no pudo evitar reírse. - ¿Piensas que va a rechazarte? Ronald, mi querido Ronald, ella lleva meses esperando algo así de tu parte. – dijo con una amplia sonrisa. – Mira, yo tengo trabajo que hacer, y tú tienes una clase de Adivinación a la que acudir. Piensa bien en lo que te eh dicho, y si llegas a sentirte con fuerzas de tomar el siguiente paso, pues te invito a que lo hagas amigo. –

Ron asintió lentamente, mientras cogía su mochila. – Gracias amigo, pensaré en ello…- respondió con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse al retrato, mientras que Harry le asintió con aprobación.

Unas horas más tarde, ocurrió algo inesperado. En la última clase de Adivinación, Hermione terminó enfadándose con Trelawney, y echando humo abandonó la clase, ante el asombro de todos los presentes, mientras que Ron seguía riéndose.

Harry estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sentado en una mesa y haciendo un trabajo para Runas Antiguas, cuando Hermione entró por el retrato, con Ron, coreando su nombre entre risas y echándole confetis desde atrás.

\- ¡A pasado Harry! ¡A pasado! – exclamaba el pelirrojo entre risas.

El azabache frunció el entrecejo. – Y…¿se puede saber que ha pasado? – preguntó, dejando su pluma encima del pote de tinta y levantándose de la silla.

\- ¡Hermione se ha enfadado! ¡A Trelawney ha gritado! ¡Y marchándose por la puerta, a todos nos dejó alucinados! – cantaba Ron, dando saltos de alegría.

\- ¡NO TIENE GRACIA! – chilló Hermione enfadada, mientras se quitaba el confeti del pelo de mala gana.

Sin embargo, Harry no la escuchó. Con un brilló en los ojos, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó con fuerza. - ¡HURRA! – dijo, levantándola un poco de donde estaba. - ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! –

\- ¿¡Y eso por qué!? – preguntó la castaña, haciendo un escándalo.

Harry suspiró. – Estabas acudiendo a una clase que no te gustaba en absoluto. – razonó. – Hermione, yo llevaba desde principios de curso esperando a que lo dejaras, como mínimo la asignatura imprecisa, además, esa profesora no te merece como alumna. – dijo tajantemente.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. – Supongo que tienes razón…- dijo, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Harry. – Gracias por preocuparte por mi…-

\- De nada, no me gusta que lo pases mal en clases…- dijo Harry, mientras la abrazaba tiernamente.

Las vacaciones de Semana Santa no resultaron lo qué se dice relajantes. Los de tercero nunca habían tenido tantos deberes. Neville parecía encontrarse al borde del colapso nervioso y no era el único.

\- ¿¡A esto lo llaman vacaciones!? - gritó Seamus Finnigan una tarde, en la sala común. - Los exámenes están a mil años de distancia, ¿qué es lo que pretenden? –

Pero nadie tenía tanto trabajo como Hermione. Aun sin Adivinación, cursaba más asignaturas que ningún otro. Normalmente era la última en abandonar por la noche la sala común y la primera en llegar al día siguiente a la biblioteca. Tenía ojeras como Lupin y parecía en todo momento estar a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- _Hm…si al menos dejara una asignatura más…-_ pensó Harry, esperanzado en que Hermione optara por tres optativas, como él.

Ron no parecía tan estresado como sus dos mejores amigos, ya que solo debía preocuparse por hacer los deberes habituales. En sus ratos libres, echaba una mano a Chloe con algunos problemas, cada vez parecían más unidos, pero sin revelarse sus sentimientos.

\- _Se les ve tan bien juntos…-_ pensó Harry con una sonrisa. – _Pero ni uno ni la otra toman la iniciativa._ – ahora rodó los ojos.

Harry, mientras tanto, tenía que combinar sus deberes (no por nada era el segundo alumno con más deberes que hacer en todo Gryffindor, solo Hermione hacía más que él.) con el diario entrenamiento de Quidditch, por no mencionar las interminables discusiones de tácticas con Wood. El partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin tendría lugar el primer sábado después de las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Slytherin iba en cabeza y sacaba a Gryffindor doscientos puntos exactos.

\- Así, si les sacamos una ventaja de cincuenta puntos, no tienes más que cogerla…- decía Wood a Harry todo el tiempo. - Sólo si les llevamos más de cincuenta puntos, Harry, porque de lo contrario ganaremos el partido, pero perderemos la Copa. Lo has comprendido, ¿verdad? Tienes que atrapar la Snitch sólo si estamos...-

\- Oliver…- dijo Harry, mirando fijamente a su capitán con un brillo en los ojos. – Sé que esta es tu batalla final mi capitán, pero te puedo asegurar, que no será en vano… - ahora se puso serio. - ¡Iremos allí y ganaremos la Copa! ¡Por Gryffindor! ¡Y también por ti! – exclamó con determinación, a Wood le daban ganas de llorar, pero de emoción.

Toda la casa Gryffindor estaba obsesionada por el partido, y no es para menos. Los dos eternos rivales se jugaban el título en lo que ya se denominaba como "La final del Siglo", por lo menos así se llamaba en Hogwarts. Uno de los grandes atractivos del colegio, era indudablemente la gran rivalidad entre las casas Gryffindor y Slytherin, ambos tenían muy buenos valores, pero también grandes diferencias, y rara vez había entendimiento entre ambas.

\- _Ah…la batalla perfecta…¡SI! ¡APLASTARÉ A ESAS SERPIENTES!_ \- exclamó Harry desde su mente, cada vez más eufórico.

Nadie recordaba un partido precedido de una atmósfera tan cargada. Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, la tensión entre los equipos y entre sus respectivas casas estaba al rojo vivo. En los corredores estallaban pequeñas peleas que culminaron en un desagradable incidente en el que un alumno de cuarto de Gryffindor y otro de sexto de Slytherin terminaron en la enfermería con puerros brotándoles de las orejas.

La víspera del partido por la noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, se abandonaron todas las actividades habituales.

Incluso Hermione dejó sus libros. - No puedo trabajar, no me puedo concentrar. - dijo nerviosa.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry divertido. – _Vaya, algo de bueno tiene esta final después de todo…_ -

Había mucho ruido. Fred y George habían reaccionado a la presión alborotando y gritando más que nunca. Wood estaba concentrado en un rincón, encima de una maqueta del campo de Quidditch, y con su varita mágica movía figurillas mientras hablaba consigo mismo. Angelina, Alicia y Katie se reían de las gracias de los gemelos Weasley. Ginny y Chloe habían comenzado un pequeño negocio para repartir apuestas, aprovechando que los gemelos no estaban en ese plan.

Harry estaba sentado con Ron y Hermione, cada vez más impaciente porque llegara el día siguiente y poder participar "En tan honorable batalla".

\- Vas a hacer un buen partido. - le dijo Hermione, aunque en realidad estaba aterrorizada.

\- ¡Si amigo! Y además…¡Tienes una Saeta de Fuego! – exclamó Ron, dispuesto a mantener animado a Harry.

A Harry le apareció un brillo en los ojos, parecía estar rodeado de chispas luminosas. - ¡No importa si hay viento y tormenta! ¡No importa si nuestros rivales se empeñan en hacernos temblar! ¡No importa si buscan una victoria sin honor! – empezó a gritar con emoción y determinación, mientras todos giraban la cabeza para observar y oír lo que decía. - ¡Mañana daremos lo mejor de cada uno de nosotros, por ganar la Copa! ¡Y DEMOSTRAR UNA VEZ MAS, QUE SOMOS LOS MEJORES! – gritó, alzando el puño.

Todos los Gryffindors rompieron a aplaudir, coreando su nombre, mientras que Wood lo miró inspirado, una vez más, Harry estaba ahí, para levantar la moral, no solo del equipo, sino de toda la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó bien temprano, estaba tan impaciente por enfrentarse a Slytherin que, al principio, no se percató de que aún no había ni amanecido.

\- _Hm…creo que necesito beber algo…-_ pensó el azabache, quitándose las lagañas.

Lo más en silencio que pudo, se levantó y fue a servirse un poco de agua de la jarra de plata que había al pie de la ventana. Los terrenos del colegio estaban tranquilos y silenciosos. Ni un soplo de viento azotaba la copa de los árboles del bosque prohibido. El sauce boxeador estaba quieto y tenía un aspecto inocente. Las condiciones para el partido parecían perfectas.

\- _Huelo a…batalla épica…-_ pensó un más que emocionado Harry.

El azabache dejó el vaso y estaba a punto de volverse a la cama cuando algo le llamó la atención. Un animal que no podía distinguir bien rondaba por el plateado césped.

Después de frotarse los ojos, miró los terrenos con detenimiento y, tras un minuto de ansiosa búsqueda volvió a verlo. Rodeaba el bosque... era un gato. Harry se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana al reconocer aquella cola de brocha.

\- _Creo que es Crookshanks…-_ pensó el azabache.

Harry aguzó la vista y pegó la nariz al cristal de la ventana, Crookshanks estaba inmóvil. El joven mago estaba seguro de que había algo más moviéndose en la sombra de los árboles. Un instante después apareció, un perro negro, peludo y gigante que caminaba con sigilo por el césped, Crookshanks corría a su lado.

\- _No será…_ \- El azabache pensó que se trataba del mismo perro que cuidó durante las vacaciones, en el Caldero Chorreante. – _No, no puede ser…-_

Harry y el resto del equipo de Gryffindor fueron recibidos con una sonora ovación al entrar por la mañana en el Gran Comedor. No pudo dejar de sonreír cuando vio que los de las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también les aplaudían. Los de Slytherin les silbaron al pasar, a excepción de Draco, quien lo miraba seria y desafiantemente.

\- _Nos veremos muy pronto en el campo de batalla, mi eterno rival…-_ pensó Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Wood se pasó el desayuno animando a sus jugadores a que comieran, pero él no probó nada. Luego les metió prisa para ir al campo antes de que los demás terminaran. Así podrían hacerse una idea de las condiciones. Cuando salieron del Gran Comedor, volvieron a oír aplausos.

\- ¡Buena suerte, Harry! - le gritó Cho Chang. Harry le lanzó un pulgar arriba con su sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Muy bien..., el viento es insignificante. El sol pega algo fuerte y puede perjudicarnos la visión. Tened cuidado. El suelo está duro, nos permitirá un rápido despegue. – comentó Wood.

Harry respiró gustosamente. – Si…huelo a batalla épica...- susurró muy animado.

Wood recorrió el terreno de juego, mirando a su alrededor y con el equipo detrás. Vieron abrirse las puertas del castillo a lo lejos y al resto del colegio aproximándose al campo.

\- ¡A los vestuarios! - ordenó Wood, dispuesto a ir a por todas. Nadie habló mientras se cambiaban y se ponían la túnica escarlata. Una vez todos listos, el gran capitán de Gryffindor dio las ultimas indicaciones, antes de disputar, su último partido como jugador de Quidditch en Hogwarts.

Los jugadores hicieron una "piña" entre ellos, se juntaron, para escuchar lo último que deseaba decirles Wood.

\- Pase lo que pase el día de hoy, quiero decirles que me siento muy orgulloso de haber formado parte de este equipo…- dijo con emoción. – Yo me iré, pero sé que seguiréis siendo los mejores. Alicia, Angelina, Katie…quiero que sigáis demostrando a los novatos como se caza una Quaffle en este deporte. – Las tres cazadoras asintieron, con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Fred, George, quiero que sigáis siendo las Bludgers locas que siempre están ahí, peleándose con otras Bludgers…- los gemelos asintieron, algo melancólicos. – Y Harry…de ti no espero más que una cosa. Que sigas luchando porque este equipo siempre busque aspirar a lo más alto…- Harry asintió con un brillo en los ojos. – Bien, aquí vamos…1…2…3…-

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – gritó el equipo de los leones todos a una, antes de salir al campo.

Salieron al campo entre el rugido de la multitud. Tres cuartas partes de los espectadores llevaban escarapelas rojas, agitaban banderas rojas con el león de Gryffindor o enarbolaban pancartas con consignas como "ÁNIMO, GRYFFINDOR" , "LA COPA PARA LOS LEONES", y una última que emocionó mucho a Harry, ponía "POTTER, GLADIATOR".

\- _¡SI! ¡SOY UN GLADIADOR!_ – gritaba con coraje el azabache, desde su mente.

Detrás de la meta de Slytherin, sin embargo, unas doscientas personas llevaban el verde, la serpiente plateada de Slytherin brillaba en sus banderas. El profesor Snape se sentaba en la primera fila, de verde como todos los demás.

\- ¡Y aquí llegan los de Gryffindor! - anunció Lee Jordan, que hacía de comentarista, como de costumbre. - ¡Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, los gemelos Weasley y Wood! ¡Ampliamente reconocido como el mejor equipo que ha visto Hogwarts desde hace años! - Los comentarios de Lee fueron ahogados por los abucheos de la casa de Slytherin. - ¡Y ahora entra en el terreno de juego el equipo de Slytherin, encabezado por su capitán Flint! ¡Ha hecho algunos cambios en la alineación y parece inclinarse más por el tamaño que por la destreza! - Más abucheos de los hinchas de Slytherin.

Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido. – _En realidad, Lee tiene razón, Draco es el más pequeño del equipo de Slytherin, Los demás son tan enormes como troles._ – pensó.

En ese momento, pudo percatarse de que Draco lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, Harry se acordó, una vez más, de que estaba en una final y que, en frente de él, tenía a su eterno rival. Chispas imaginarias salían entre ellos, como queriendo lanzarse ya al ataque.

\- ¡Capitanes, daos la mano! - ordenó la señora Hooch.

Flint y Wood se aproximaron y se estrecharon la mano con mucha fuerza, como si intentaran quebrarle al otro los dedos.

\- ¡Montad en las escobas! - dijo la señora Hooch. - Tres... dos... uno...-

El silbato quedó ahogado por el bramido de la multitud, al mismo tiempo que se levantaban en el aire catorce escobas. Apretando los dientes, Harry se lanzó a buscar e intentar localizar la Snitch lo antes posible, ahora que Draco se centraba más en cumplir con la labor que en meterse con él, estaba claro que no podía confiarse.

\- ¡Gryffindor tiene el quaffle! ¡Alicia Spinnet, con el quaffle, se dirige hacia la meta de Slytherin! Alicia va bien encaminada! ¡Oh, no! ¡Warrington intercepta el quaffle! ¡Warrington, de Slytherin, rasgando el aire! ¡ZAS! ¡Buen trabajo con la bludger por parte de George Weasley! ¡Warrington deja caer el quaffle! ¡Lo coge Johnson! ¡Gryffindor vuelve a tenerlo! ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡Un bonito quiebro a Montagne! ¡Agáchate Angelina, eso es una bludger! ¡HA MARCADO! ¡DIEZ A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR! –

Angelina golpeó el aire con el puño, mientras sobrevolaba el extremo del campo. El mar escarlata que se extendía debajo de ella vociferaba de entusiasmo.

\- ¡AY! - Angelina casi se cayó de la escoba cuando Marcus Flint chocó contra ella.

\- ¡BUUUU! – abucheó Chloe - ¡Fuera! ¡Eres un asqueroso trol, Flint! – vociferó desde la grada, casi le dio un puñetazo a Ron en la nariz cuando se puso a agitar el brazo.

\- ¡Perdón! - se disculpó Flint, mientras la multitud lo abucheaba. - ¡Perdona, no te vi! –

Un momento después, Fred lanzó el bate hacia la nuca de Flint. La nariz de Flint dio en el palo de su propia escoba y comenzó a sangrar.

\- ¡Basta! - gritó la señora Hooch, metiéndose en medio a toda velocidad. - ¡Penalti para Gryffindor por un ataque no provocado sobre su cazadora! ¡Penalti para Slytherin por agresión deliberada contra su cazador! –

\- ¡No diga tonterías, señora! - gritó Fred, pero la señora Hooch pitó y Alicia retrocedió para lanzar el penalti.

\- ¡Vamos, Alicia! - gritó Lee en medio del silencio que de repente se había hecho entre el público. - ¡SÍ, HA BATIDO AL GUARDAMETA! ¡VEINTE A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR! –

Los leones rompieron a aplaudir, mientras las serpientes siseaban furiosas.

Harry se dio la vuelta y vio que Flint, que seguía sangrando, volaba hacia delante para ejecutar el penalti. Wood estaba delante de la portería de Gryffindor, con las mandíbulas apretadas.

\- ¡Wood es un soberbio guardameta! - dijo Lee Jordan a la multitud, mientras Flint aguardaba el silbato de la señora Hooch. - ¡Soberbio! Será muy difícil parar este golpe, realmente muy difícil... ¡SÍ! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡LO HA PARADO! –

\- ¡WOOD! ¡WOOD! ¡WOOD! – coreó la afición de Gryffindor a su guardián y capitán, haciéndolo sonreír.

Harry se alejó como una bala, buscando la Snitch, pero asegurándose al mismo tiempo de que no se perdía ni una palabra de lo que decía Lee. Era esencial mantener a Malfoy apartado de la Snitch hasta que Gryffindor sacara a Slytherin más de cincuenta puntos.

\- ¡Gryffindor tiene el quaffle, no, lo tiene Slytherin! ¡No! ¡Gryffindor vuelve a tenerlo, y es Katie Bell, Katie Bell lleva el quaffle! Va rápida como un rayo...¡ESO HA SIDO INTENCIONADO! –

\- ¡Montague! ¡Eres un maldito puerco! – exclamó Ron, haciendo su rabieta.

\- ¡ANIMAL! – chilló Chloe, muy enfadada.

Montague, un cazador de Slytherin, había hecho un quiebro delante de Katie y en vez de coger el quaffle, le había cogido a ella la cabeza. Katie dio una voltereta en el aire y consiguió mantenerse en la escoba, pero dejó caer el quaffle. El silbato de la señora Hooch volvió a sonar, mientras se dirigía a Montague gritándole. Un minuto después, Katie metía otro gol de penalti al guardameta de Slytherin.

\- ¡TREINTA A CERO! ¡CHÚPATE ÉSA, TRAMPOSO! –

\- ¡Jordan, si no puedes comentar de manera neutral...! –

\- ¡Lo cuento como es, profesora! –

Y todo Gryffindor apoyó a Jordan, dándole la razón.

Harry logró su cometido, acababa de ver la Snitch, brillaba a los pies de uno de los postes de la meta de Gryffindor. – _Tengo que ir con cuidado, si Draco se da cuenta de que la eh visto, no dudará en ir tras ella…-_ pensó cuidadosamente su siguiente movimiento.

Simulando una expresión de concentración repentina, dio la vuelta con la Saeta de Fuego y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el extremo de Slytherin. Funcionó, Malfoy fue tras él como un bólido, creyendo que Harry había visto la Snitch en aquel punto.

\- _Draco, en serio, yo esperaba que no hicieras lo mismo que los demás buscadores…-_ se quejó Harry mentalmente, aunque entre risas.

Una de las Bludgers, desviada por Derrick, el gigantesco golpeador de Slytherin, se aproximó y le pasó a Harry rozando el oído derecho. Al momento siguiente, la segunda bludger casi le araña el codo. El otro golpeador, Bole, se aproximaba. Harry vio fugazmente a Bole y a Derrick, que se acercaban muy aprisa con los bates en alto. En el último segundo viró con la Saeta, y Bole y Derrick se dieron un batacazo.

\- _¡Mwhahahahahaha!_ – risas macabras resonaban en la cabeza de Harry, y este sonreía maliciosamente.

Jordan y toda la afición de Gryffindor se partió de risa, mientras los dos golpeadores de Slytherin se separaban y alejaban, tambaleándose y agarrándose la cabeza.

\- ¡Es una lástima, chicos! ¡Tendréis que espabilar mucho para vencer a una Saeta de Fuego! – comentó Lee Jordan con orgullo. - ¡Y Gryffindor vuelve a tener el quaffle, porque Johnson lo ha recogido! ¡Flint va a su lado! ¡Métele el dedo en el ojo, Angelina! – le sugirió, pero se excusó rápidamente al ver la mirada severa de McGonagall. - ¡Era una broma, profesora, era una broma! ¡Oh, no! ¡Flint lleva el quaffle, va volando hacia la meta de Gryffindor! ¡Ahora, Wood, párala! –

Pero Flint ya había marcado. Hubo una ovación en la parte de Slytherin y Lee lanzó una expresión tan malsonante que la profesora McGonagall quiso quitarle el megáfono mágico.

\- ¡Perdón, profesora, perdón! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! Veamos, ¡Gryffindor va ganando por treinta a diez y ahora Gryffindor está en posesión del quaffle! –

Se estaba convirtiendo en el partido más sucio que Harry había jugado. Indignados porque Gryffindor se hubiera adelantado tan pronto en el marcador, los de Slytherin estaban recurriendo a cualquier medio para apoderarse del quaffle.

Bole golpeó a Alicia con el bate y arguyó que la había confundido con una bludger. George Weasley, para vengarse, dio a Bole un codazo en la cara.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Dadle su merecido a esos bestias! – chilló Chloe desde la grada.

\- ¡Hazle picadillo, George! – sugirió Ron, mientras miraba de mala manera a los golpeadores de Slytherin.

La señora Hooch castigó a los dos equipos con sendos penaltis, y Wood logró evitar otro tanto espectacular, consiguiendo que la puntuación quedara en 40 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor. La Snitch había vuelto a desaparecer. Draco seguía de cerca a Harry, mientras éste sobrevolaba el campo de juego buscándola.

 _\- En cuanto les saquemos cincuenta puntos a Slytherin, será el momento justo para ir tras la Snitch…-_ pensó el azabache.

Katie marcó, el marcador estaba 50 a 10, favorable a Gryffindor. Fred y George bajaron en picado para situarse a su lado, con los bates en alto por si a alguno de Slytherin se le ocurría tomar represalias. Bole y Derrick aprovecharon la ausencia de Fred y George para lanzar a Wood las dos Bludgers. Le dieron en el estómago, primero una y después la otra. Wood dio una vuelta en el aire, sujetándose a la escoba, sin resuello.

\- ¡MENUDO PAR DE CERDOS! – gritó Ginny, ahora si estaba escandalizada.

\- ¡DEBERÍAN EXPULSARLOS! – bramó Chloe a su lado.

\- ¡Deberían darle la Copa a Gryffindor y ya! – sugirió Ron con los brazos en jarra.

Hermione estaba centrada en observar si Harry tenía avistada la Snitch o no. – Espera un poco más, solo un poco más y entonces ve tras la Snitch…- murmuraba para si misma.

La señora Hooch estaba fuera de sí. - ¡Sólo se puede atacar al guardameta cuando el quaffle está dentro del área! - gritó a Boyle y a Derrick. - ¡Penalti para Gryffindor! –

Y Angelina marcó, ahora iban 60 a 10. Momentos después, Fred lanzaba a Warrington una bludger, quitándole el quaffle de las manos. Alicia la cogió y volvió a marcar, poniendo a Gryffindor 70 a 10. La afición de los leones estaba ronca de tanto gritar. Gryffindor sacaba sesenta puntos de ventaja, y si Harry cogía la Snitch, la copa era suya.

Harry notaba que cientos de ojos seguían sus movimientos mientras sobrevolaba el campo por encima del nivel de juego, con Malfoy siguiéndolo a toda velocidad. Y entonces la vio, la Snitch brillaba a siete metros por encima de él. El azabache aceleró con el viento rugiendo en sus orejas, pero la pelotita se puso a volar más rápidamente.

Draco aceleró, hasta ponerse codo con codo al lado de Harry. Los dos buscadores estaban repartiéndose empujones y golpes, eso hacía que ambos perdieran velocidad y, por ende, la Snitch.

\- ¡Slytherin en posesión del quaffle, Slytherin se dirige a la meta... Montague marca…- gruñó Lee. - 70 a 20 a favor de Gryffindor... – dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry marcaba en ese momento a Malfoy desde tan cerca que sus rodillas chocaban. Harry no iba a dejar que Malfoy se acercara a la Snitch.

\- ¡Quítate de en medio, Potter! - gritó Draco Malfoy, de mal humor.

\- ¡Oblígame Malfoy! – bramó Harry con el mismo tono, mientras que ambos se fulminaban con la mirada. Ahora si parecían los eternos rivales de siempe.

\- ¡Angelina Johnson coge el quaffle! ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡VAMOS! –

\- Harry miró a su alrededor, a excepción de Draco, todos los jugadores de Slytherin, incluido el guardameta, habían salido disparados contra Angelina. Iban a bloquearla. Harry dio la vuelta a la Saeta de Fuego, se agachó hasta quedar paralelo al palo de la escoba y se lanzó hacia delante. Como una bala, se dirigió en dirección a los de Slytherin.

\- ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO SERPIENTES! – gritó Harry.

Los de Slytherin se dispersaron cuando la Saeta de Fuego se lanzó contra ellos como un torpedo. El camino de Angelina quedó despejado.

\- ¡HA MARCADO!, ¡HA MARCADO! – anunció Lee dando saltos. - ¡Gryffindor en cabeza por 80 a 20! –

Harry, que casi salió despedido hacia las gradas, frenó en el aire bruscamente, dio la vuelta y regresó veloz al centro del campo.

Y entonces vio algo como para pararle el corazón. Malfoy bajaba a toda velocidad con una expresión de triunfo en la cara. Allí, a unos metros del suelo, había un resplandor dorado.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡DE ESO NADA! – bramó el azabache.

Harry orientó hacia abajo el rumbo de su saeta, pero Malfoy le llevaba muchísima ventaja.

\- ¡Vamos!, ¡vamos!, ¡VAMOS! - dijo para espolear a la escoba.

Ya reducía la distancia…el azabache se pegó al palo de la escoba cuando Bole le lanzó una bludger, estaba ya ante los tobillos de Malfoy, a su misma altura, Harry se echó hacia delante, soltando las dos manos de la escoba. Desvió de un golpe el brazo de Malfoy y….

\- ¡SÍ! –

Recuperó la horizontal, con la mano en el aire, y el estadio se vino abajo. Harry sobrevoló a la multitud con un extraño zumbido en los oídos. La pequeña pelota dorada estaba fuertemente sujeta en su puño, batiendo las alas desesperadamente contra sus dedos.

Wood se acercó a él a toda velocidad, casi cegado por las lágrimas, cogió por el cuello a Harry y sollozó en su hombro irrefrenablemente.

\- ¡LO HICIMOS! ¡LO HICIMOS! – gritaba Wood, muy eufórico.

Harry sintió dos golpes en la espalda cuando Fred y George se acercaron.

Luego oyó las voces de Angelina, Alicia y Katie. - ¡Hemos ganado la copa! ¡Hemos ganado la copa! – gritaban de felicidad las cazadoras.

Atrapado en un abrazo colectivo, el equipo de Gryffindor bajó a tierra dando gritos con la voz quebrada.

Los grupos de hinchas del equipo escarlata saltaban ya las barreras y entraban en el terreno de juego. Multitud de manos palmeaban las espaldas de los jugadores. Harry estaba aturdido por el ruido y la multitud de cuerpos que lo apretaban. La afición los subió en hombros a él y al resto del equipo.

Cuando pudo ver algo, vio a Hagrid cubierto de escarapelas rojas. - ¡Los has vencido, Harry! ¡Los has vencido! – gritaba dando un salto, y haciendo que los demás saltaran también.

Allí estaba Percy, dando saltos como un loco, olvidándose de su dignidad. La profesora McGonagall sollozaba incluso más sonoramente que Wood, y se secaba los ojos con una enorme bandera de Gryffindor.

Y allí, abriéndose camino hacia Harry, se encontraban Ron y Hermione, no podían articular palabra. La castaña se abalanzó sobre él azabache, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Dumbledore se acercó al terreno de juego, para entregarle a Wood la Copa de plata.

\- Lo logramos…lo logramos…- sollozaba Wood, con lágrimas en sus ojos, y sosteniendo la Copa.

En ese momento, alguien se abría paso entre los jugadores y los aficionados que rodeaban al gran capitán de Gryffindor. Era Katie Bell, quien estaba tan roja como la túnica que llevaba puesta, se abalanzó sobre Wood y le dio un beso, en frente de todos.

La muchedumbre rompió a aplaudir, mientras que Wood se quedó allí, embobado y sin saber que hacer a continuación. Al ver la reacción de su gran capitán, Harry decidió reanímale como se merece.

\- ¡Venga chicos! – exclamó Harry, sonriendo divertidamente. - ¡Vamos a mantear al capitán! ¡Que hoy se nos jubila! –

\- ¡SI! – cogiendo a Wood como si fuera un muñeco, y empezaron a mantearle, mientras coreaban su nombre. - ¡WOOD! ¡WOOD! ¡WOOD! -

Una vez más, Gryffindor conquistó la Copa de Quidditch, y como toda buena manada, los leones regresaron juntos al castillo, rugiendo victoriosos, mientras la Copa iba saltando de unas manos a otras, como si fuera una pelota.


	26. Ch51-52-Año III

Capítulo 51 – El Giratiempo.

La euforia por haber ganado la copa de Quidditch le duró a Harry al menos una semana. Incluso el clima pareció celebrarlo.

A medida que se aproximaba junio, los días se volvieron menos nublados y más calurosos, y lo que a todo el mundo le apetecía era pasear por los terrenos del colegio y dejarse caer en la hierba, con grandes cantidades de zumo de calabaza bien frío, o tal vez jugando una partida improvisada de gobstones, o viendo los fantásticos movimientos del calamar gigante por la superficie del lago.

Tres semanas después de que ganaran la Copa, Harry tuvo tiempo de hablar con Ron y Hermione sobre sus investigaciones con el lingote de oro, y la Espada de Godric Gryffindor.

\- ¿Dices que la espada es capaz de encontrar el Santuario? – preguntó Ron, quien parecía muy emocionado.

Harry asintió. – Por supuesto, pero no tengo idea de cómo me ayudará a encontrarlo…-

\- Bueno, en primer lugar, necesitaríamos disponer de la espada. – Dijo Hermione, quien por una vez no estaba tan atareada. – Sin ella, me temo que será complicado hallar el camino por nosotros mismos…-

\- Eso no será un problema…- Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa orgullosa, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte de sus mejores amigos. – Pero por ahora tenemos otras prioridades, se acercan los exámenes. –

Ante ese comentario, Hermione estuvo más que de acuerdo, debido a que cada vez estaba más y más nerviosa por saber si lo haría bien en las pruebas prácticas, en cuanto al nivel teórico lo tenía todo bien aprendido.

\- No me lo recuerdes, anda…- bufó Ron, cabizbajo.

Los exámenes se echaban encima y, en lugar de holgazanear, los estudiantes tenían que permanecer dentro del castillo haciendo enormes esfuerzos por concentrarse mientras por las ventanas entraban tentadoras ráfagas de aire estival.

Incluso se había visto trabajar a Fred y George, estaban a punto de obtener los TIMOs (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria). Percy se preparaba para los ÉXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas), la titulación más alta que ofrecía Hogwarts. Como Percy quería entrar en el Ministerio de Magia, necesitaba las máximas puntuaciones. Se ponía cada vez más nervioso y castigaba muy severamente a cualquiera que interrumpiera por las tardes el silencio de la sala común.

De hecho, la única persona que parecía estar más nerviosa que Percy era Hermione. Harry y Ron habían dejado de preguntarle cómo se las apañaba para acudir a la vez a varias clases, pero, por lo menos Ron, no pudo contenerse cuando vieron el calendario de exámenes que tenía, la noche antes del lunes.

 _LUNES_

 _9 en punto: Aritmancia_

 _9 en punto: Transformaciones_

 _Comida_

 _1 en punto: Encantamientos_

 _1 en punto: Runas Antiguas_

\- ¿Hermione? - dijo Ron con cautela, porque aquellos días saltaba fácilmente cuando la interrumpían. - Eeeh... ¿estás segura de que has copiado bien el calendario de exámenes? –

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Hermione bruscamente, cogiendo el calendario y observándolo. - Claro que lo he copiado bien.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba muy preocupado, no se esperaba tener los exámenes de Aritmancia y Transformaciones a una hora, y Encantamientos y Runas Antiguas en otra.

\- Oh no…- resopló, recordando su horario. – Tendré que hablar con la profesora McGonagall, no sé cómo lo haces Hermione, pero yo no cuento con esa capacidad para estar en dos sitios a la vez… ¿Cómo lo haré para acudir a dos exámenes al mismo tiempo? – se preguntaba, rascándose a nuca, parecía desesperado.

Hermione lo miró con preocupación, mientras que Ron rodó los ojos.

\- Deberías habértelo pensado mejor antes de escoger tres optativas, aunque en realidad, creo que los horarios de los exámenes están mal organizados este año. – resopló el pelirrojo.

\- No te preocupes Harry, después de cenar iremos a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, te aseguro que encontraremos una solución. – Dijo Hermione, cogiendo a Harry de la mano, y con un brillo en los ojos. Mientras que Ron los miró extrañados.

Tras acabar la cena, Hermione se llevó a Harry al despacho de McGonagall. Tocó la puerta, y tras contar con el permiso, entró junto con el azabache.

McGonagall parecía tan atareada como el resto de profesores, estaba ultimando todos los papeles que repartiría para las pruebas, tenía que ocuparse de los exámenes para los estudiantes de primero a cuarto, los TIMOs para los de quinto, y los EXTASIS para los de séptimo. Tuvo suerte de no tener que preparar las pruebas prácticas para los de quinto y séptimo, ya que esas pruebas son competencia del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos

\- Profesora, siento mucho que la molestemos a esta hora, pero…Harry tiene un problema. – Dijo Hermione con seriedad.

McGonagall se puso bastante tensa, imaginándose muchas cosas. Le saltaron las gafas de la nariz y se le quedaron colgadas en el cuello como si fuera un collar.

\- No me digan que Sirius Black está intentado asesinar a Potter otra vez…- dijo, con sus labios temblorosos.

Inmediatamente, los dos negaron con la cabeza.

\- No es eso profesora, lo que sucede es que, al igual que Hermione, tengo los exámenes de Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, y estos coinciden con las pruebas de Transformaciones y Encantamientos. – explicó Harry. – Y no tengo ni idea de cómo lo haré para acudir a todo…- dijo, cabizbajo.

McGonagall suspiró, más aliviada. – Ya veo…Si, ciertamente tuvimos algunos problemas este año con la organización de los horarios, no me extraña, tenemos que realizar pruebas para todos los estudiantes de todos los cursos, año tras año. Es difícil si se tiene que hacer todo en una semana…- explicó la jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, volviendo a ponerse las gafas. – Me temo que solo hay un modo de que puedas asistir a todos los exámenes de mañana, Potter. Señorita Granger, ya sabe qué hacer. –

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. - ¿Está segura, profesora? –

\- ¡Absolutamente! – respondió la profesora, algo escandalizada. – Tal vez debería haber hecho lo mismo que con usted para que Potter no tuviera problemas con su horario. –

\- No los eh tenido hasta ahora profesora, mi horario a estado perfectamente organizado, eh podido acudir a todo. – dijo Harry. – aunque ahora, con los exámenes…-

\- Exactamente. Granger, quiero que mañana te lleves a Potter a todos los exámenes, pero os lo digo desde ya, esto quedará entre nosotros tres, ¿lo habéis entendido? – dijo McGonagall con su habitual severidad.

Harry y Hermione asintieron, el azabache sin entender del todo a que se refería.

\- Bien, y no se olvide de las reglas señorita Granger. No deben ser vistos. – Dijo por último la profesora McGonagall.

Muchos interrogantes imaginarios azotaron la maquinaria cerebral de Harry. No se explicaba como lo haría Hermione para llevarlo a todos los exámenes a tiempo.

Antes de dirigirse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione "arrastró" a Harry hasta un aula vacía. Estando los dos ahí, solos, hacía que el joven mago se imaginara muchas cosas, y todas ellas "muy positivas".

\- ¿Por qué…me traes aquí, Hermione? – preguntó Harry, temblando como gelatina y muy sonrojado.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. - ¿En qué estás pensando? – preguntó.

\- En muchas cosas, pero dudo que alguna de ellas tenga que ver con el motivo por el cual, me has traído hasta aquí. – Dijo Harry con honestidad, y las mejillas coloradas.

\- Harry, la razón por la que te traje aquí es para explicarte lo que haremos mañana. – resopló Hermione, sacándose de la camiseta una cadena de oro, muy larga, fina y con un pequeño reloj de arena que pendía de ella.

\- Oh, ¿para es ese collar Hermione? – preguntó Harry, mirando de reojo ese collar tan peculiar.

\- Es un giratiempo. Me lo dio la profesora McGonagall el día que volvimos de vacaciones. Lo he utilizado durante el curso para poder asistir a todas las clases. La profesora McGonagall me hizo jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie, tuvo que escribir un montón de cartas al Ministerio de Magia para que me dejaran tener uno. - explicó Hermione, enseñándole el reloj de arena. - Les dijo que era una estudiante modelo y que no lo utilizaría nunca para otro fin. Le doy vuelta para volver a disponer de la hora de clase. Gracias a él he podido asistir a varias clases que tenían lugar al mismo tiempo, ¿te das cuenta? –

El azabache estaba completamente atónito, en su vida se imaginó que existiera un artilugio mágico capaz de retroceder el tiempo.

\- ¡Eso es estupendo! – exclamó Harry, muy emocionado, pero luego bufó un poco molesto. – Mira que también podría haberle pedido al ministerio que me dejaran uno…-

\- La profesora McGonagall tuvo dudas acerca de tu horario, pero al final no vio necesario que utilizarás uno. – Dijo la castaña, mientras se guardaba de nuevo el reloj de arena. - Creo que ni ella misma se esperaba acabar el año con los horarios de los exámenes tal cual se han designado. -

\- Si, quizás tengas razón. – Entonces, a Harry se le cruzó una de sus curiosidades en su mente. - Y…¿cuánto tiempo es capaz de retroceder un giratiempo? –

\- Solo puede retroceder hasta el inicio del día. – Dijo Hermione.

\- Ya veo…- suspiró Harry, un poco cabizbajo.

\- ¿Qué tenías en mente? – le preguntó Hermione.

\- Es que…había pensado, que quizás con el giratiempo…- susurraba el azabache, algo deprimido. – pensé que quizás, habría una mínima posibilidad de…-

Entonces, Hermione pudo entender lo que quería decirle Harry. – Piensas que si hubieran usado un giratiempo el día en que asesinaron a tus padres, quizás ellos estuvieran vivos ahora, ¿verdad? –

Harry asintió lentamente. La castaña se acercó a él y le dio un tierno abrazo.

\- Sé que es una tontería, y…aunque les hubieran salvado por ese método, habría tenido otro tipo de consecuencias. – Dijo Harry, pensativo. – No sé si para mejor o para peor, pero si de algo estoy convencido, es que el tiempo, es algo con lo que no se puede jugar…-

\- Así es Harry, un claro ejemplo de las grabes consecuencias de viajas en el tiempo, puede ser que, si alguna vez te encuentras con tu yo del pasado, podrías…volverte loco, incluso atacarte a ti mismo…- razonó la castaña. - La profesora McGonagall me dijo que han sucedido cosas terribles cuando los brujos se han inmiscuido con el tiempo, muchos terminaron matando por error a su propio yo, pasado o futuro…-

\- Reconozco que sería muy extraño…- dijo Harry, rascándose la nuca. – Bien, entonces, ¿mañana podré acompañarte a las pruebas? –

Hermione asintió. – Si…y ya que te eh acabado contando mi pequeño secreto, creo que es momento de que me cuentes el tuyo, ¿no? –

\- ¿Eh? – Harry no parecía entender de que estaba hablando.

\- No pensarás que me eh olvidado de lo sucedido hace unos meses, cuando nos enfrentamos al Boggart, ¿verdad? – le recordó Hermione. – Harry, ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo? –

Harry se puso un poco cabizbajo, con los ojos casi cerrados, tratando de encontrar el modo de explicarse. – No sé, como explicarlo…- empezó a hablar, respirando con fuerza. – Tu, me has podido ver en acción, eh sido capaz de enfrentarme a muchos peligros…mis habilidades están a un nivel que ni yo mismo me imaginé poder alcanzar, en tan poco tiempo…-

La castaña asintió, pero con dudas. - ¿Qué intentas decirme? –

\- Mi mayor temor es que mi poder y mi habilidad provoquen que me descarríe del camino que eh elegido…- Dijo Harry, sus ojos reflejaban la incomodidad que sentía al hablar del tema. - Lo que más temo Hermione…es acabar, como él…-

\- ¿Co-como quién? – Hermione empezaba a asustarse.

\- Como Voldemort…- Dijo el azabache finalmente. – Tener poder y habilidad es algo que requiere de un gran sentido de la responsabilidad sobre tus actos…lo que mayor miedo me da, es que acabe haciendo cosas que no deseo por nada hacer…como…hacer daño a las personas que tanto quiero…- dijo, mientras se sentaba en un taburete. – Eso representa mi Boggart, todo aquello en lo que no deseo convertirme…en un monstruo…-

Hermione se sentó a su lado, tratando de entender a Harry. Ella sabía que él no quería de ningún modo, hacer daño a las personas que tanto quiere, sino que desea ayudarles, protegerlos, y hacer lo mejor por ellos.

\- Escúchame…- dijo ella, cogiéndole de las manos. – Tu eres una gran persona, de buen corazón, que siempre está ahí para ayudar y apoyar a sus seres queridos. Harry, tú no eres como Vol-Voldermort, – pronuncio ese nombre con algo de dificultad. - tú no estás solo, me tienes a mí, a Ron, y a todos nuestros amigos…Mientras que Vol-Voldemort solo tiene…eso, el poder, la intimidación y la soledad…con eso se ha quedado…- dijo, mirándole a los ojos.

\- Si…tienes razón, vosotros siempre estáis ahí para devolverme al buen camino. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un tierno beso. – Gracias…-

Gracias a Hermione, Harry ya no tenía tanto miedo de convertirse en un mago oscuro, y es que una vez más, la filosofía de las acciones que definen el cómo es una persona, se aplicaba del mismo modo en el mundo mágico, por un momento olvidó ese detalle.

El azabache lo pensó detenidamente aquella noche, cuando se fue a dormir tras completar tan ajetreada jornada de estudios y exámenes. Recordó que Voldemort era posiblemente el ser que más conoce sobre artes oscuras en todo el mundo mágico, incluso más que Dumbledore.

\- _Voldemort debió ser muy poderoso, ya que acabó con muchos magos de gran nivel, todo aquel que le hacía frente y se oponía a sus ideales, acababa siendo víctima de su varita…_ \- pensó el azabache. – _Debería…tratar de profundizar más en las artes oscuras, elaborar mis propios hechizos, sí, eso podría ser útil, así tendría más opciones contra él. Pero, ¿Quién podría enseñarme artes oscuras en este colegio?_ – y entonces, se le iluminó la varita. - _¡Por supuesto! ¡El profesor Snape!_ –

Harry estaba esperanzado en que el profesor Snape, su maestro de pociones, pueda darle algunas clases extra para entender mejor las artes oscuras, y de paso, aprender a crear sus propios hechizos. En una visita a Dumbledore, el director le mencionó que Snape posee habilidades asombrosas en la magia, en especial si se trata de artes oscuras, por algo lo considera como un genio.

Comenzó la semana de exámenes y el castillo se sumió en un inusitado silencio. Los alumnos de tercero salieron del examen de Transformaciones el lunes a la hora de la comida, agotados y lívidos, comparando lo que habían hecho y quejándose de la dificultad de los ejercicios, consistentes en transformar una tetera en tortuga. Hermione irritó a todos porque juraba que su tortuga era mucho más galápago, cosa que a los demás les traía sin cuidado.

\- La mía tenía un pitorro en vez de cola. ¡Qué pesadilla...! - resoplaba Hermione.

\- Vamos Hermione, fue un éxito, tu eres fenomenal en Transformaciones. – insistió Harry.

\- ¿Las tortugas echan vapor por la boca? – preguntó Ron divertido.

Ella seguía quejándose. - La mía seguía teniendo un sauce dibujado en el caparazón. ¿Creéis que me quitarán puntos? -

Después de lograr dar esquinazo a Ron, Harry y Hermione se escondieron detrás de un tapiz. La castaña cogió su giratiempo y lo pasó por encima de la cabeza del azabache, para después, darle una vuelta al reloj.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que volaba muy rápidamente hacia atrás. Mirando de reojo lo que había tras el tapiz, veía pasar manchas de formas y colores borrosos, notaba palpitaciones en los oídos. Sintió el suelo firme bajo sus pies, ya dejaron de ir hacia atrás. Cuando salieron del tapiz, todo parecía igual que siempre, pero con la diferencia de que las personas que estaban por ahí cerca, ya no estaban.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Hermione, hemos viajada en el tiem…! – decía el azabache con emoción, pero Hermione le tapó la boca.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – susurró la castaña. - ¡Ya después te emocionas, ahora vamos, tenemos que ir a Aritmancia! –

Corrieron juntos escalera arriba, de regreso al séptimo piso, esquivando a los atolondrados estudiantes que, de bien seguro, iban de camino a Transformaciones. Cuando llegaron al aula 7A, tuvieron que esconderse detrás de una librería, ya que el trío de oro, de hace una hora, iba de camino a Transformaciones.

\- Rayos, tenías razón, si nos hubiéramos aparecido ahora mismo, de bien seguro habría respondido con mi varita. – Dijo Harry, muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

\- Por eso debemos tener cuidado, venga, entremos a clase de una vez. – Dijo Hermione, empujando con prisa a Harry para que se metiera en el aula.

La profesora Vector les dio un repaso de lo lindo. A Harry y a Hermione les tocaba realizar una dificilísima prueba de Numerología y Gramática. Era un examen que pedía realizar la Aritmancia al estilo de los caldeos, quienes dividían su alfabeto en tres décadas repitiendo algunas letras. Cambiaban en letras numerales las de los nombres de aquellos que les consultaban y referían cada nombre a algún planeta, de lo cual sacaban sus presagios.

\- _Si, algo de Astrología tiene, esto sin duda entusiasmaría mucho a Firenze._ – pensó Harry divertido.

Tras acabar, de manera tan exitosa su examen, Harry y Hermione salieron del aula, ambos muy satisfechos.

\- ¡Lo hicimos Hermione! ¡Lo hicimos! – exclamaba Harry, victorioso.

\- Aún no señorito, debemos volver con Ron lo antes posible. – dijo Hermione rápidamente.

\- ¿Eh? –

Y sin darle tiempo a preguntar, Hermione cogió a Harry de la oreja y se lo llevó derechito hacia la gran escalera. Entre jadeos y respiraciones fuertes, ambos se encontraron con Ron, quien parecía no haberse enterado de que se habían ido.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó el pelirrojo, bastante extrañado. – Tampoco es que sea la primera vez que bajamos por ahí, ¿no? –

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, y sin decir nada más, se sentaron juntos para comer. Dedicaron las horas restantes para prepararse lo mejor posible, ya que también debían presentarse al examen de encantamientos, a Harry y a Hermione se le añadía el examen de Runas Antiguas, pero por fortuna, estaban sobradamente preparados.

Después de una comida apresurada, la clase volvió a subir para el examen de Encantamientos. El profesor Flitwick puso en el examen, de nuevo, los encantamientos estimulantes. Harry y Hermione disfrutaron mucho con el examen, estaban muy relajados, aunque se sintieron más atraídos de los normal.

Mientras que Ron se echó a reír como un histérico, a causa de su encantamiento, el cual exageró. Tuvieron que llevárselo a un aula vacía y dejarlo allí una hora, hasta que estuvo en condiciones de llevar a cabo el encantamiento.

\- _Pobre Ronald, bueno, por lo menos pudo pasárselo bomba haciendo el examen._ – Pensó Harry entre risas, mientras compartía ese momento de diversión con Hermione.

Ron se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para continuar repasando, entonces, Harry y Hermione se escondieron en el armario de las escobas. Volviendo a repetir lo de antes, la castaña giró el reloj de arena, pero esta vez fueron dos veces, ya que perdieron un par de minutos al estar con Ron.

Una vez retrocedidas las dos horas, ambos salieron del armario, y subieron por las escaleras hasta el sexto piso, esquivando a otro gran número de estudiantes que subían y bajaban por las escaleras, cada quien yendo a hacer sus pruebas.

Entre jadeos lograron llegar al aula 6A, que es donde se imparte la asignatura de Runas Antiguas. La profesora Babbling dejó un examen bastante sencillo, se resumía en distintos ejercicios de traducción de números y completar las palabras aprendidas en clase.

\- _Es más fácil que un crucigrama, eso seguro._ – Pensó Harry, muy feliz.

Al salir del examen, los dos regresaron corriendo hasta el armario de escobas, aunque antes, tuvieron que ocultarse de Ron, para que no los viera. Una vez dentro del armario, inmediatamente salieron.

\- A sido una experiencia maravillosa…- Dijo Harry afablemente. – Gracias por ayudarme…-

\- Un placer…- respondió Hermione, aunque agitada.

\- ¿Sabes? Aún me cuesta creer que seas capaz de hacer todo esto, yo me volvería loco. – reconoció Harry.

\- Si, tienes razón…¿Sabes qué? Creo que también dejaré Estudios Muggles, una vez acabe el curso. – Dijo Hermione. – Odio aceptarlo, pero si continúo así me acabaré volviendo loca. –

A cambio, la castaña se ganó un beso en la mejilla por parte de su azabache favorito. Ambos subieron juntos hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, para unirse a Ron y los demás, y así, repasar todos juntos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones y Astronomía.

Hagrid presidió el examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que se celebró a la mañana siguiente, con un aire alegre y lleno de felicidad, no por nada, era la primera vez que ponía a prueba a sus alumnos.

El semigigante puso como primera prueba, evaluar la capacidad de sus alumnos para domar a sus hipogrifos, y eso entusiasmó mucho a Harry. Como si fuera un jinete medieval, el azabache galopaba sobre Buckbeak, haciendo piruetas espectaculares desde los cielos, volando por los alrededores y aterrizando correctamente.

- _Llámenme…¡Sir Potter!_ – gritó Harry mentalmente, mientras reía como un tonto.

Ron hizo lo propio, pero hasta en tres ocasiones estuvo a punto de caerse, mientras que Hermione tenía el corazón en un puño, era la primera vez que volaba sobre un hipogrifo. Voló durante quince minutos, tiempo que lo pasó dando gritos de terror y provocando las carcajadas de Pansy Parkinson, su archirrival.

Cuando por fin se bajó de su hipogrifo, Hermione tenía ganas de arrancarle a Pansy la piel a tiras. Una vez más, Harry y Ron tuvieron que sujetarla con fuerza para que no hiciera ninguna locura.

\- _Bueno, si sigue así acabaré soltando a Hermione, por mí que la despelleje._ – Bufó Harry mentalmente, cansado de que esa "víbora" se metiera tanto con su chica.

Hagrid, por su parte, penalizó a Pansy con veinte puntos menos en su examen, a pesar de ello, la chica de Slytherin logró pasar su prueba, para descontento de Hermione.

Tras la exitosa prueba con los hipogrifos, solo quedaba contestar a unas preguntas en formato test. En vez de papel, Hagrid les repartió unas tablas de piedra, en ellas estaban escritas las preguntas, con sus posibles respuestas. Tras recibir un clavo y un martillo, Harry marcó todas las casillas correctas, y luego le entregó su tabla de piedra a su "profesor".

Aquella tarde tuvieron el examen de Pociones, que acabó en un rotundo éxito. Tras lograr espesar correctamente su poción de confusión, Snape le dio la nota máxima, al igual que Hermione.

\- _Si es que somos los mejores_. – Dijo Harry desde su lucida mente.

Al terminar las pruebas, Harry espero pacientemente a que todos se fueran. Le dijo a Hermione que tenía que hablar con Snape sobre "cuestiones académicas", eso bastó para convencerla de que se esperara en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, junto a Ron y los demás.

\- ¿Quiere algo…señor Potter? – preguntó Snape, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Verá profesor Snape, es que me había interesado en aprender un poco más sobre…las artes oscuras. – Cuando Harry dijo aquello, Snape abrió sus ojos ampliamente. – Y también quería aprender a crear hechizos. Es cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort acabe regresando, y me gustaría conocer mejor las artes de mi enemigo, y el conocimiento para la creación de nuevos conjuros…por eso acudo usted, después de todo es un experto en la materia…-

Snape se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Repentinamente los abrió, y le respondió al azabache. – Sabes bien que, en Hogwarts…no se enseña a ningún alumno las artes oscuras…- susurró como siempre. – Sin embargo, tus motivaciones parecen…comprensibles. Quizás no sea tan descabellado darte algunas clases especiales, no puedo ignorar…a un estudiante tan entusiasta…- Dijo, con una sonrisa leve, parecía encantado ante la idea de Harry.

Harry se emocionó. – Entonces…¿¡me enseñará artes oscuras!? –

\- Lo primero que haré señor Potter, será ponerle…a prueba. Después de lo que vi el año pasado, tuve que admitir que eres un joven con gran talento y potencial…para la magia. – Dijo el profesor de pociones. – Por tanto, después de los exámenes te enviaré una nota. En ella especificaré un lugar en concreto donde llevaremos a cabo la prueba…si usted me convence, entonces accederé a enseñarle los caminos para elaborar el…éxito…-

Harry asintió con una sonrisa. – Estoy ansioso por demostrarle lo que soy capaz de hacer profesor…-

\- Solo espero no desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo…Potter…- Dijo Snape, con su tono habitual.

A media noche, arriba, en la torre más alta, tuvieron el de Astronomía, sin problemas. El miércoles por la mañana el de Historia de la Magia, en el que Harry tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no dormirse en mitad del examen. Él no tenía ningún problema en esta asignatura, pero para alguien como Harry, la historia era un rollo.

\- _Lo sé, pero es una asignatura más, haré todo lo posible por sacar el máximo provecho de ella, aunque eso signifique tener que tirarme medio barril de café diariamente…-_ pensó el azabache, mientras se concentraba.

Por la tarde tenían el examen de Herbología, en los invernaderos, bajo un sol abrasador, cuya prueba acabó en otro éxito. Luego volvieron a la sala común, con la nuca quemada por el sol y deseosos de encontrarse al día siguiente a aquella misma hora, cuando todo hubiera finalizado.

El último examen, para Harry, fue el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, durante la mañana del jueves. El profesor Lupin había preparado el examen más raro, y a la vez emocionante, que habían tenido hasta la fecha. Una especie de carrera de obstáculos fuera, al sol, en la que tenían que vadear un profundo estanque de juegos que contenía un Grindylow, atravesar una serie de agujeros llenos de gorros rojos, chapotear por entre ciénagas sin prestar oídos a las engañosas indicaciones de un hinkypunk, y meterse dentro del tronco de un árbol para enfrentarse con otro Boggart.

\- _¡WOOOOOOOOOW! ¡ES EL MEJOR EXAMEN QUE EH TENIDO NUNCA!_ – gritó Harry mentalmente, estaba tan eufórico que ahora quería enfrentarse a un dragón.

\- ¡Estupendo, Harry! – dijo Lupin, cuando el joven bajó sonriente del tronco. – Enhorabuena, tienes nota máxima. –

Harry se sintió como un globo estallando en miles de luces brillantes y más feliz que unas pascuas. Se quedó esperando para ver a Ron y a Hermione.

Ron lo hizo muy bien hasta llegar al hinkypunk, que logró confundirlo y que se hundiese en la ciénaga hasta la cintura. Hermione lo hizo todo perfectamente, incluso logró superar al Boggart con forma de McGonagall.

\- ¡Bien hecho Hermione! – dijo el profesor Lupin, muy contento. – Esto te contará como nota máxima…- decía, mientras apuntaba su nota en un pergamino, con el resto de notas.

\- Bueno, no lo habría logrado sin un poco de ayuda…- reconoció Hermione, con las mejillas rosadas.

\- Si, has aprendido muy bien. – Dijo el azabache, asintiendo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Y es que fue él quien le enseñó a Hermione que no había razón para temer a un Boggart, ya que solo era una imitación de aquello que más miedo te da.

\- ¿Y qué le hiciste a tu Boggart, Hermione? – le preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

Hermione se puso muy tensa, desde luego no quería contestar a esa pregunta.

Para celebrar el fin de los exámenes por todo lo alto, el trío de oro fue a hacerle una visita a su semigigante favorito. Hagrid estaba tan feliz que no les reprochó por no ir directamente al castillo, sino al contrario. Los invitó a entrar, y sirviéndoles un delicioso té, empezó a contarles sus planes para el próximo curso.

\- ¡A sido un año esplendido! – empezó a hablar Hagrid, mientras servía un pastel, que parecía un ladrillo. – Dumbledore vino a verme ayer, está muy satisfecho con mi trabajo, tanto es así, ¡que me quiere subir el sueldo! - dijo, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

\- Por supuesto que te lo mereces Hagrid, para haber sido tu primer año te has lucido. – le alagó Harry, mientras tomaba sorbos de té.

\- Para el año que viene le sugerí que me gustaría hacer una clase con dragones. – Dijo Hagrid, haciendo que Ron y Hermione palidecieran.

\- Aunque me gustaría que llevaras a cabo tu ingeniosa idea Hagrid, no creo que a los padres les haga mucha gracia que los alumnos se las vean con un dragón en una clase. – Dijo Harry, aunque decepcionado, al él si le entusiasmó la idea de su enorme amigo.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón…- reconoció Hagrid. - Y que, ¿cómo han ido los exámenes? – preguntó, mientras tomaba asiento.

Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaron a contar todo lo sucedido durante los exámenes. Algunos fueron más entretenidos, fáciles y mejor sobrellevados que otros, que resultaron ser bastante cargantes, y complicados. De paso, la castaña reveló al grupo su secreto para acudir a todas las clases, el giratiempo.

\- ¿¡Porque no nos lo dijiste antes!? – bufó Ron, como siempre. – Se supone que somos tus amigos…-

\- Le juré a la profesora McGonagall que no se lo diría a nadie. – se explicó Hermione. – pero de todos modos el año que viene ya no lo tendré. Eh devuelto el giratiempo y eh renunciado a Estudios Muggles, por lo que a partir de ahora cursaré tres optativas, como Harry. – dijo, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡SI! – gritó Harry, subiéndose al taburete. - ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Os invitaré a todos a una ronda de cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas! – dijo, riendo como un bobo.

Hagrid y Ron lo acompañaron con un coro, mientras que Hermione resopló con diversión.

\- Oh, es verdad, acabo de acordarme de un asuntito. – Dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie.

El semigigante se dirigió a una de sus viejas estanterías, para sacar un tarro viejo y polvoriento. Del tarro, para sorpresa de Ron, sacó a Scabbers.

\- ¡Scabbers! ¡Estas vivo! – exclamó Ron, muy emocionado.

\- Deberías aprender a vigilar más de cerca a tu rata, Ron. – le dijo Hagrid, con un mínimo de severidad.

\- Bueno, bueno, me parece que alguien tiene que disculparse, no crees, ¿Ron? – dijo Hermione de brazos cruzados.

\- Vale, cuando volamos arriba me disculparé con Crookshanks. – dijo Ron con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba a su rata.

\- ¡Me refería a mí, bobo! – dijo Hermione, bastante molesta, mientras que Harry se reía a gusto.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡Que tarde se ha hecho! ¡Debéis regresar al castillo cuanto antes! – dijo Hagrid, bastante alarmado. – Os escoltaré, dejad que vaya a por la ballesta. –

\- No hace falta Hagrid, al final siempre vamos exageradamente protegidos por gusto, si salimos los tres solos, volveremos en un santiamén al castillo. – dijo Harry.

Hagrid asintió. – Está bien, pero dense prisa, oh, y cuidado con que os pille algún otro profesor, o prefecto. -

Los tres asintieron y salieron corriendo de la cabaña de Hagrid. Empezaron a subir por los terrenos, cuesta arriba, hasta llegar al círculo de piedra.

Capítulo 52 – La identidad del perro.

El trio alcanzo con prisas el Círculo de Piedra, pero justo cuando se disponían a entrar en el puente, para ir hasta el castillo…

\- ¡Auch! ¡Scabbers! ¿¡Porque me has mordido!? – gruñó Ron. Scabbers estaba aterrorizada, se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas, intentando soltarse del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Harry.

En ese momento, Crookshanks estaba acercándose a ellos sigilosamente, arrastrándose y con los grandes ojos amarillos destellando pavorosamente en la oscuridad. Harry no sabía si el gato los veía o se orientaba por los chillidos de Scabbers.

\- ¡Crookshanks! – Hermione le llamó la atención a su gato. - ¡No, Crookshanks! ¡No lo hagas! –

Pero el gato se acercaba más...

\- Scabbers...¡NO! –

Demasiado tarde... La rata escapó por entre los dedos de Ron, se echó al suelo y huyó a toda prisa. De un salto, Crookshanks se lanzó tras el roedor. Antes de que Harry y Hermione pudieran detenerlo, Ron salió corriendo tras ellos.

\- ¿¡Será posible!? ¡Scabbers! ¡Vuelve aquí rata mala! – gruñó Ron, corriendo tras Crookshanks y Scabbers, adentrándose en la oscuridad. – ¡Deja de fastidiarle, estúpido animal! – le gritó al gato.

\- ¡Ron! ¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡Debemos volver al castillo! – le llamó la atención el azabache.

\- ¡Vuelve Ronald! – le regañó Hermione.

Bufando exasperadamente, Harry y Hermione los siguieron. Oían delante de ellos el ruido de sus pasos y los gritos que dirigía a Crookshanks.

\- ¡Aléjate de él! ¡Aléjate! ¡Scabbers, ven aquí ahora mismo! -

Oyeron un golpe seco.

\- ¡Te he atrapado! – exclamó el pelirrojo, cogiendo a Scabbers. - ¡Lárgate de aquí, gato estúpido! - gruñó con malas pulgas.

Harry y Hermione casi chocaron contra Ron, estaba tendido en el suelo. Scabbers había vuelto a su bolsillo y Ron sujetaba con ambas manos el tembloroso bulto.

\- Venga, ya has recuperado a Scabbers, ahora volvamos al casillo, antes de que nos pillen fuera. – Le dijo Hermione en tono mandón.

De repente, oyeron los pasos de unas patas gigantes. Algo se acercaba a ellos en la oscuridad, un enorme perro negro de ojos claros.

Harry se emocionó al ver quien era. – ¡Oh! ¡Miren! ¡Es él! ¡El perro que cuidé en vacaciones! – dijo, muy contento. – Hola amigo, ¿cómo fue que me encontraste? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

El perro no parecía estar en plan amistoso, ya que había dado un gran salto y, con sus patas delanteras, golpeó el pecho de Harry. El joven mago cayó de espaldas, con un fardo de pelo. Sintió el cálido aliento del fardo, sus dientes de tres centímetros de longitud…Pero el empujón lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

\- Au…eso dolió…- dijo Harry, llevándose la mano al pecho. - ¡Oye! ¿¡Que te pasa!? ¿Así me agradeces que te haya cuidado en vacaciones? Que perro más maleducado…- bufó molesto.

Oyó rugir al animal, preparándose para un nuevo ataque. Ron empujó a Harry hacia un lado y el perro mordió el brazo estirado de Ron. Harry embistió y agarró al animal por el pelo, pero éste arrastraba a Ron con tanta facilidad como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Entonces, algo surgido de no se sabía dónde golpeó a Harry tan fuerte en la cara que volvió a derribarlo. Oyó a Hermione chillar de dolor y caer también. Harry manoteó en busca de la varita, parpadeando para quitarse la sangre de los ojos.

\- ¡Tch! ¡Lumos! - gritó.

La luz de la varita iluminó un grueso árbol, habían perseguido a Scabbers hasta el sauce boxeador, y sus ramas crujían como azotadas por un fortísimo viento y oscilaban de atrás adelante para impedir que se aproximaran.

Al pie del árbol estaba el perro, arrastrando a Ron y metiéndolo por un hueco que había en las raíces. Ron luchaba denodadamente, pero su cabeza y su torso se estaban perdiendo de vista.

\- ¡Ronald! - gritó Harry, intentando seguirlo, pero una gruesa rama le propinó un restallante y terrible trallazo que lo obligó a retroceder.

\- ¡HAAARRYYY! - chilló Hermione.

El azabache no se había dado cuenta, pero el Sauce Boxeador había capturado a Hermione. La estaba agitando con sus ramas en el aire, como si fuera una muñeca.

\- ¡HERMIONE! - gritó Harry, quien, sin pensárselo dos veces, guardó su varita y alzó su mano. - ¡Custo Gladipredium! – exclamó.

Harry convocó a la Espada de Godric Gryffindor, y con ella, trató de cortar las ramas del Sauce Boxeador, que trataban de atizarle, mientras gritaba "¡Aguanta!".

Crookshanks dio un salto al frente, se deslizó como una serpiente por entre las ramas que azotaban el aire y se agarró con las zarpas a un nudo del tronco. De repente, como si el árbol se hubiera vuelto de piedra, dejó de moverse.

\- Se...detuvo…- susurró Harry, incrédulo. Se guardó la espada en el cinto. - Hermione, ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a la castaña.

\- ¡No! ¿¡Ahora, como voy a bajar de aquí!? – chilló escandalizada.

\- Tu suéltate, yo te cogeré. – Dijo Harry, preparando los brazos. – Confía en mi…-

Hermione estaba temblando de miedo, cerró los ojos, y gritando como una loca, se soltó de las ramas. Afortunadamente, calló en los brazos de Harry, a quien estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – decía sin parar la castaña, besando a Harry.

\- Ehehehehe…no es para tanto…- susurró el azabache, muy enrojecido.

Tras poner los pies en el suelo, Hermione miró a Crookshanks, bien atónita. – Crookshanks…como sabías que…-

\- Es amigo del perro…- dijo Harry con decepción, el perro le agradaba, pero después de lo que hizo… - Los he visto juntos... Vamos. – dijo, mientras cogía su varita y conjuraba un Lumos.

En unos segundos recorrieron la distancia que les separaba del tronco, pero antes de que llegaran al hueco que había entre las raíces, Crookshanks se metió por él agitando la cola de brocha. Harry lo siguió, entró a gatas, metiendo primero la cabeza, y se deslizó por una rampa de tierra hasta la boca de un túnel de techo muy bajo. Crookshanks estaba ya lejos de él y sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la varita de Harry. Unos segundos después, entró Hermione.

\- ¿Dónde estará Ron? - le preguntó, un poco atemorizada.

\- El perro lo arrastró por aquí. - indicó Harry, siguiendo a Crookshanks.

\- ¿Adónde irá este túnel? - le preguntó Hermione, sin aliento.

\- No lo sé... está señalado en el mapa del merodeador, pero Fred y George creían que nadie lo había utilizado nunca. Se sale del límite del mapa, pero daba la impresión de que iba a Hogsmeade...- le explicó el azabache, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

\- Por cierto, Harry, ¿cómo es que tienes la Espada de Godric Gryffindor? – le preguntó la castaña, ahora más tranquila.

\- Iba a contároslo, al ser el heredero de Gryffindor la espada ahora es mía, por lo que puedo llamarla a voluntad propia. – le comentó Harry.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Podrías habérnoslo dicho antes! – se quejó Hermione.

\- Lo sé, pero estaba tan centrado en los exámenes que pensé que lo mejor, era dejarlo para otro momento. – dijo el azabache, entre risas.

Avanzaban tan aprisa como podían, casi doblados por la cintura, por momentos podían ver la cola de Crookshanks. El pasadizo no se acababa, parecía tan largo como el que iba a Honeydukes.

De repente, pasó algo que no se esperaba en lo más mínimo. La Espada de Godric Gryffindor empezó a brillar con una luz de color amarillento.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a la espada? – preguntó Hermione.

\- No tengo ni idea…recuerdo que cuando la empuñé por primera vez se iluminó con una luz blanca, no sé porque se ilumina ahora…- Dijo Harry, pensativo, acordándose de lo sucedido contra el basilisco.

Se sacó la espada del cinto, y la movió ligeramente, al costado de la pared. Cuando más lo acercaba, más brillaba. Siguieron unos pasos hacia delante, y cuanto más avanzaban, más se apagaba la luz. Pero cuando regresaban tras sus pasos, la luz se hacía más brillante.

\- Tal vez…tal vez te esté indicando algo importante. – dijo Hermione, observando con atención las reacciones de la espada, y observando con atención hacia donde reacciona la luz. – Debe de haber algo tras esta pared. –

\- Hm…comprobémoslo. – Harry le pidió a Hermione que se hiciera a un lado, y con su varita, apuntó a la pared. - ¡Bombarda! – susurró.

Hubo un pequeño estallido en la pared, y de esta, saltó un objeto dorado, rectangular y brillante. Era otro lingote de oro, con el sello de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Hay va! ¡Harry, mira esto! - dijo Hermione, cogiendo el lingote con un brillo en los ojos. – ¡Parece que la Espada puede ser útil para encontrar los lingotes! –

\- Si, eso es estupendo. – reconoció Harry. – pero mientras no encontremos el Santuario, poco más podemos hacer. –

\- Tal vez la espada tenga un mecanismo similar para encontrar el Santuario. – dijo la castaña pensativa, observando con detenimiento el lingote.

\- Ahora tenemos otro problema entre manos…- dijo Harry. - ¡Somnum Amigladio! – tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, la Espada desapareció, mientras Hermione lo observaba perpleja. – Después de todo esto, resolveremos el tema del Santuario…-

Hermione asintió, y juntos, siguieron el camino. Se dieron cuenta de que Crookshanks los había estado esperado pacientemente, ya que pudieron seguirle el rastro, mientras reanudaban su travesía por el oscuro túnel.

El túnel empezó a elevarse, y luego a serpentear. Crookshanks había desaparecido, en vez de ver al gato, Harry veía una tenue luz que penetraba por una pequeña abertura. Avanzaron con cautela hasta la abertura y levantaron las varitas para ver lo que había al otro lado. Había una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes, el suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado, las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas. Harry miró a Hermione, que parecía estar asustada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

Harry salió por la abertura mirando a su alrededor, la habitación estaba desierta, pero a la derecha había una puerta abierta que daba a un vestíbulo en sombras.

Hermione cogió el brazo de Harry, y miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos, observando las ventanas tapadas.

\- Harry…- susurró. - Creo que estamos en la Casa de los Gritos…-

Harry miró a su alrededor, posó la mirada en una silla de madera que estaba cerca de ellos, le habían arrancado varios trozos y una pata. – Algo está claro, aquí no habitan fantasmas…- observó con interés.

En ese momento oyeron un crujido en lo alto, algo se había movido en la parte de arriba. Miraron al techo, Hermione le cogía el brazo con tal fuerza que perdía un poco sensibilidad en los dedos. Para Harry, los momentos de tensión como este, merecen la pena.

\- _Sobre todo si tengo a Hermione cerca…-_ pensó el azabache, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Tan en silencio como pudieron, entraron en el vestíbulo y subieron por la escalera, que se estaba desmoronando. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo el suelo, donde algo arrastrado escaleras arriba había dejado una estela ancha y brillante. Llegaron hasta el oscuro descansillo.

Solamente había una puerta abierta, al dirigirse despacio hacia ella, oyeron un movimiento al otro lado. Un suave gemido, y luego un ronroneo profundo y sonoro. Cambiaron una última mirada y un último asentimiento con la cabeza.

Sosteniendo la varita ante sí, Harry abrió la puerta de una patada. – _Me gusta patear puertas…-_ se permitió pensar con diversión.

Crookshanks estaba acostado en una magnífica cama con dosel y colgaduras polvorientas. Ronroneó al verlos. En el suelo, a su lado, sujetándose la pierna que sobresalía en un ángulo anormal, estaba Ron.

Harry y Hermione se le acercaron rápidamente.

\- ¡Ronald!, ¿te encuentras bien? –

\- ¿Dónde está el perro?

\- No hay perro…- gimió Ron. El dolor le hacía apretar los dientes. - Harry, esto es una trampa...-

\- ¿Qué...? –

\- Él es el perro, es un animago...-

Ron miraba por encima del hombro de Harry, este se dio la vuelta. El hombre oculto en las sombras cerró la puerta tras ellos. Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los codos. Si no le hubieran brillado los ojos en las cuencas profundas y oscuras, habría creído que se trataba de un cadáver. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos, era Sirius Black.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! - exclamó, dirigiendo hacia ellos la varita de Ron.

\- ¡Protego! – gruñó Harry con su varita, tenía el rostro sombrío y lleno de furia.

El encantamiento protector del azabache hizo que el encantamiento desarmador de Black se volviera contra él. La varita de Ron saltó de su mano, y Harry la recuperó con la otra. Después se la tiró al pelirrojo.

\- Vaya, eres bueno…- susurró Sirius Black, bastante sorprendido.

\- Puedes ahorrarte los elogios…- susurró Harry con una voz amenazadora, se guardó la varita y se ajustó los nudillos. – ¿Hermione, recuerdas lo que te dije que pasaría…si me encontraba con Sirius Black? – preguntó, con una sonrisa malévola y una mirada sombría, llena de cólera.

\- S-si…pero…pero es necesario que…- susurraba Hermione, quien palideció, imaginándose lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

\- ¡TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS! – gritó el azabache, hecho una furia. Iba a darle a Black la paliza de su vida, pero dos pares de brazos lo mantuvieron sujeto, con fuerza.

\- ¡NO HARRY! – chilló Hermione, temblando de terror.

\- ¡CALLENSE! – Harry estaba rojo de ira.

\- ¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO! – gritó Ron, entre gemidos de dolor, y sin soltar a Harry.

\- ¡SUELTENME! ¡DEJEN QUE LE PARTA EL HOCICO! – rugió el azabache.

\- ¡Si quiere matar a Harry…te-tendrá que matarnos también a nosotros! – le dijo Ron a Black, con fiereza, mientras hacía un esfuerzo abismal por no soltar a su mejor amigo.

Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos de Black. – Échate…- le dijo a Ron en voz baja. - O será peor para tu pierna. -

\- ¿Me ha oído? - dijo Ron débilmente, apoyándose en Harry para mantenerse en pie. - Tendrá que matarnos a los tres…-

\- Sólo habrá un asesinato esta noche…- respondió Black, acentuando la mueca.

Harry se río macabramente, haciendo palidecer tanto a Hermione como Ron, era un signo de que empezaba a perder la cabeza.

\- Si Black…solo habrá un asesinato el día de hoy…- susurró Harry, con la mirada llena de odio y esbozando una sonrisa malévola. - Anteriormente no te importó matar a todos aquellos muggles, al mismo tiempo que a Pettigrew...¿Que sucede? ¿Te ablandaste en Azkaban? – preguntó, con una voz aterradora y burlona.

\- ¡Harry! - sollozó Hermione. - ¡Cállate! –

\- ¡BASTA! ¡VOY A MATAR A ESE MISERABLE! –

\- ¡HARRY, NO! –

Gritando de rabia, Harry se soltó de Ron y Hermione, y se lanzó a por Black. Como si fuera un toro enfurecido, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, tumbándolo al suelo, y luego, pisó su pecho con el pie diestro.

\- Dame una razón…dame un maldito motivo para no…acabar contigo…- susurró Harry, apretando los dientes y respirando bruscamente.

\- ¿Vas a matarme…Harry? – preguntó Black, gimiendo de dolor.

\- Por ti… mis padres están en el otro mundo…¡por ti! ¡Crecí sin ellos! ¡POR TI! ¡TUVE QUE VIVIR UN INFIERNO! – lágrimas de rabia resbalaban por las mejillas de Harry, mientras pisaba con más fuerza el pecho de Black.

\- Harry…por favor…no sigas…- le suplicó Hermione entre lágrimas mientras que, junto con Ron, se acercaban lentamente hacia Harry.

\- No os acerquéis…- les susurró el azabache a sus amigos rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar a Black.

Hermione, sin aliento y con sangre en el labio, retrocedió. Mientras que Ron se arrastró hasta la cama y se derrumbó sobre ella, jadeando, con la cara ya casi verde, asiéndose la pierna rota con las manos.

\- No lo niego…- dijo Black, en voz baja. – Pero…si supieras toda la historia...-

\- ¿Toda la historia? ¿¡Toda la historia!? - repitió Harry, hecho una fiera.

Agarró a Black de la camisa, y con una incomprensible fuerza, logró levantarlo, sujetándolo con firmeza. Empezó a golpearle la cara.

\- ¡TU! – gritó, dándole un golpe. - ¡LOS VENDISTES! – y otro. - ¡A VOLDEMORT! – y otro más, cuya fuerza tumbó al fugitivo al suelo. - ¡Eso es todo lo que necesito saber! – rugió, respirando con más fuerza y rabia.

\- Ti-tienes que escucharme…- dijo Black, tembloroso, no ofrecía resistencia alguna a los golpes. - Lo lamentarás si no.…si no comprendes... –

\- ¡Comprendo más de lo que crees! - dijo Harry, apretando los dientes con fuerza. - ¡Tu no la has oído nunca! ¿¡verdad!? ¡A mi madre! ¡Impidiendo que es bastardo de Voldemort me matara! – parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos en cualquier momento, por lo fuerte que fulminaba con la mirada a Black.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, algo canela pasó por delante de Harry como un rayo. Crookshanks saltó sobre el pecho de Black y se quedó allí, sobre su corazón. Black cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirando al gato.

\- Vete…- le ordenó Black, tratando de quitarse de encima al animal. Pero Crookshanks le hundió las garras en la túnica. Volvió a Harry su cara fea y aplastada, y lo miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Hermione, que estaba a su derecha, lanzó un sollozo, Harry miró a Black y a Crookshanks.

\- _¡Hmph! ¿Ahora también tengo que matar al gato?_ – se preguntaba Harry, desde su enfurecida mente. – _Es su aliado, su camarada...no sé si Hermione me perdonará por esto, pero…-_ Si Black quería salvarlo, eso sólo demostraría que le importaba más Crookshanks que sus padres. – Una vez acabe contigo…el siguiente…será tu querido Voldemort…- susurró con voz gélida, mientras se preparaba para saldar cuentas con el fugitivo.

Black lo miraba fijamente, con Crookshanks sobre el pecho. En la cama en la que estaba tendido Ron, se oía una respiración jadeante. Hermione permanecía en silencio, y entonces oyeron algo que no habían oído hasta entonces, unos pasos amortiguados, alguien caminaba por el piso inferior.

\- ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! - gritó Hermione de pronto. - ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!

Black sufrió tal sobresalto que Crookshanks estuvo a punto de caerse, mientras que Harry, ya no sabía qué hacer, su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. En eso, aparecieron dos individuos imaginarios, su lado bueno, y el lado malo. Se presentaron como dos mini Harrys, el bueno iba vestido de blanco, con alas de pájaro, mientras que el malo iba de rojo, con cuernos y sonrisa malévola.

\- _Si Harry, si, mátalo…mátalo y haz que pague por todo lo que has tenido que pasar._ – le incitó su lado oscuro, con voz diminuta y malicia de por medio.

 _\- ¡No lo hagas Harry! – chilló la voz de su lado luminoso, también en tono diminuto. – ¡No merece la pena, aunque lo mates, eso no hará que tus padres vuelvan contigo! –_

 _\- ¡Cállate, canario cobardica! ¡Tú pasa del señor "buena gente hasta con los asesinos" y cárgate ya a ese tío! – bufó el lado oscuro._

\- _En serio, ¿desde cuándo tengo mi conciencia separada por dos memos_? – se preguntaba el azabache, mientras escuchaba como sus dos "mini yo" se mosqueaban con él.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe entre una lluvia de chispas rojas y Harry se volvió cuando el profesor Lupin entró en la habitación como un rayo. El profesor Lupin tenía la cara exangüe, y la varita levantada y dispuesta. Miró a Ron, que yacía en la cama, a Hermione, encogida de miedo junto a la puerta, y a Harry, que estaba en frente de Black, quien estaba sangrando y sosteniendo a Crookshanks.

\- ¡Apártate de él, Harry! – le dijo Lupin a Harry. Este, sin más remedio, se hizo a un lado. - ¿Dónde está, Sirius? – le preguntó a Black.

Harry miró a Lupin, sin comprender qué quería decir. - _¿De quién…está hablando?_ – Se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Black, cuyo rostro carecía completamente de expresión. Durante unos segundos no se movió. Luego, muy despacio, levantó la mano y señaló a Ron. Desconcertado, Harry se volvió hacia el sorprendido Ron.

\- Pero entonces...- murmuró Lupin, mirando tan intensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos. - ¿Por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que...- De repente, los ojos de Lupin se dilataron como si viera algo más allá de Black, algo que no podía ver ninguno de los presentes. -...a menos que fuera él quien...a menos que te transmutaras...sin decírmelo...- Muy despacio, sin apartar los hundidos ojos de Lupin, Black asintió con la cabeza.

\- Profesor Lupin, ¿de qué están hablando? - interrumpió Harry. - Pero que…-

Lo que vio a continuación, lo dejó mudo. Lupin bajó la varita, un instante después, se acercó a Black, lo cogió de la mano, tiró de él para que Crookshanks cayese al suelo, y abrazó a Black, como a un hermano.

\- _Esto no…era lo que me esperaba…-_ dijo Harry desde su mente, estaba entre helado, y a punto de estallar, otra vez.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! - gritó Hermione.

Lupin soltó a Black y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione se había levantado del suelo y señalaba a Lupin con ojos espantados.

\- Usted...usted...-

\- Hermione...-

\- ¡... usted y él! –

\- Tranquilízate, Hermione. –

\- ¡No se lo dije a nadie! - gritó Hermione. - ¡Lo he estado encubriendo!

\- ¡Hermione, escúchame, por favor! - exclamó Lupin. - Puedo explicarlo...-

\- ¡Yo confié en usted! - gritó a Lupin, flaqueándole la voz. - ¡Y en realidad era amigo de él! –

\- ¡Estáis en un error! - explicó Lupin. - No he sido amigo suyo durante estos doce años, pero ahora sí...Dejadme que os lo explique...-

\- ¡NO! - gritó Hermione. – ¡Harry, no te fíes de él! ¡Ha ayudado a Black a entrar en el castillo! ¡También él quiere matarte! ¡Es un hombre lobo! –

Se hizo un vibrante silencio, todos miraban a Lupin, que parecía tranquilo, aunque estaba muy pálido.

\- Oh…- dijo de repente Harry. – ¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo! A eso se refería el profesor Snape, por eso nos dejó aquel trabajo sobre licántropos. ¡Debí suponer que era por algo más que una nota extra! - decía, en tono pensativo, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, pasó de estar echo una fiera a un estado de ánimo más normal.

\- ¿Snape…es profesor? – se preguntaba Black, frunciendo el entrecejo. Lupin asintió.

\- Supongo que os dejó aquel trabajo para ver si alguien se daba cuenta. – razonó Lupin, antes de mirar a Hermione. - Estás acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Hermione. - dijo. - Me temo que sólo una de tres. No es verdad que haya ayudado a Sirius a entrar en el castillo, y te aseguro que no quiero matar a Harry...- Se estremeció visiblemente. - Pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo. –

Ron hizo un esfuerzo por volver a levantarse, pero se cayó con un gemido de dolor. Lupin se le acercó preocupado.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, licántropo! – gruñó el pelirrojo.

Lupin se paró en seco. Y entonces, con un esfuerzo evidente, se volvió a Hermione. – Nunca he conocido una bruja de tu edad tan inteligente, Hermione…-

\- No soy tan inteligente…- susurró Hermione. - ¡Si lo fuera, le habría dicho a todo el mundo lo que es usted! –

\- Ya lo saben. - dijo Lupin. - Al menos, el personal docente lo sabe. –

\- ¿Dumbledore lo contrató sabiendo que era usted un licántropo? - preguntó Ron con voz ahogada. - ¿Está loco? –

\- Hay profesores que opinan que sí. - admitió Lupin. - Le costó convencer a ciertos profesores de que yo era de fiar. –

\- No puedo creerlo…- Dijo Harry, decepcionado. – Para una vez que tenemos a un profesor decente en el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y resulta que es el ayudante de Sirius Black…- resopló.

\- No he ayudado a Sirius. - dijo Lupin. - Si me dejáis, os lo explicaré. –

Harry seguía fulminando a Black con la mirada, pero decidió contener su ira y escuchar, antes de actuar otra vez.

\- Esta bien... – le dijo Harry, de brazos cruzados, a Lupin. – En primer lugar, quiero saber, ¿cómo supo que nos encontrábamos aquí? –

\- Por el mapa del merodeador. - explicó Lupin. - Estaba en mi despacho examinándolo...-

\- Ah, es verdad, recuerdo que Ronald me dijo que usted sabía cómo funciona. – comentó el azabache.

\- Por supuesto. - contestó Lupin, haciendo con la mano un ademán de impaciencia. - Yo colaboré en su elaboración, yo soy Lunático...Es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigos en el colegio. –

\- ¿Usted colaboró en la creación del map…? –

\- Lo importante es que esta tarde lo estaba examinando porque tenía la idea de que tú, Ron y Hermione estaríais visitando a Hagrid. Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿a que sí? –

El trío de oro asintió.

\- Os vi cruzar los terrenos del colegio y entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid. Veinte minutos más tarde dejasteis a Hagrid y volvisteis hacia el castillo. Pero en aquella ocasión os acompañaba alguien. -

\- ¿Qué dice? - interrumpió Harry. – Si mal no recuerdo, nadie nos acompañaba. -

\- No podía creer lo que veía…- prosiguió Lupin, todavía paseando, sin escuchar a Harry. - Creía que el mapa estaría estropeado. ¿Cómo podía estar con vosotros? – El azabache frunció el entrecejo. - Y entonces vi otro punto que se os acercaba rápidamente, con la inscripción "Sirius Black". Vi que chocaba con vosotros, vi que arrastraba a dos de vosotros hasta el interior del sauce boxeador.

\- ¡A uno de nosotros! - dijo Ron enfadado.

\- No, Ron. - dijo Lupin. - A dos…- dejó de pasearse y miró a Ron. - ¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la rata? - dijo con amabilidad.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Ron. - ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto? –

\- Todo. - respondió Lupin. - ¿Podría echarle un vistazo, por favor? –

Ron dudó, metió la mano en la túnica. Scabbers salió agitándose como loca, Ron tuvo que agarrarla por la larga cola sin pelo para impedirle escapar. Crookshanks, todavía en las rodillas de Black, se levantó y dio un suave bufido. Lupin se acercó más a Ron. Contuvo el aliento mientras examinaba detenidamente a Scabbers.

\- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar Ron, con cara de asustado y manteniendo a Scabbers junto a él. - ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata en todo esto? –

\- No es una rata…- graznó de repente Sirius Black.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que es una rata! –

\- No lo es…- dijo Lupin en voz baja. - Es un mago. –

\- Un animago…- aclaró Black. - Llamado Peter Pettigrew…-


	27. Ch53-54-Año III

Capítulo 53 – Snape, Lily y los Merodeadores.

\- ¿Es un…animago? – preguntó Harry alzando las cejas.

\- Ustedes están locos. – bufó Ron.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! - dijo Hermione con voz débil.

\- Peter Pettigrew está muerto…- susurró Harry. – Él lo aniquiló hace doce años…- dijo, señalando a Black.

\- Tal fue mi intención…- explicó Black, enseñando los dientes amarillos. - pero el pequeño Peter me venció. ¡Esta vez me vengaré! –

Y dejó en el suelo a Crookshanks antes de abalanzarse sobre Scabbers. Ron gritó de dolor cuando Black cayó sobre su pierna rota.

\- ¡Sirius, NO! - gritó Lupin, corriendo hacia ellos y separando a Black de Ron. - ¡ESPERA! ¡No puedes hacerlo así! ¡Tienen que comprender! ¡Tenemos que explicárselo! -

\- ¡Podemos explicarlo después! - gruñó Black, intentando desprenderse de Lupin y dando un zarpazo al aire para atrapar a Scabbers, que gritaba como un cochinillo y arañaba a Ron en la cara y en el cuello, tratando de escapar.

\- ¡Tienen derecho...a saberlo...todo! - jadeó Lupin sujetando a Black. - ¡Es la mascota de Ron! ¡Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo! ¡Y Harry...! ¡Tienes que explicarle la verdad a Harry, Sirius! –

Black dejó de forcejear, aunque mantuvo los hundidos ojos fijos en Scabbers, a la que Ron protegía con sus manos arañadas, mordidas y manchadas de sangre.

\- De acuerdo, pues… - dijo Black, sin apartar la mirada de la rata. - Explícales lo que quieras, pero date prisa, Remus. Quiero cometer el asesinato por el que fui encarcelado...-

\- ¡Están locos los dos! - dijo Ron con voz trémula, mirando a Harry y a Hermione, en busca de apoyo. - Ya he tenido bastante, me marcho. - Intentó incorporarse sobre su pierna sana, pero Lupin volvió a levantar la varita apuntando a Scabbers.

\- Me vas a escuchar hasta el final, Ron…- dijo en voz baja. - Pero sujeta bien a Peter mientras escuchas. –

\- ¡NO ES PETER, ES SCABBERS! - gritó Ron, obligando a la rata a meterse en su bolsillo delantero, aunque se resistía demasiado.

Ron perdió el equilibrio. Harry lo cogió y lo tendió en la cama, sin hacer caso de Black, se volvió hacia Lupin. – Más le vale que la explicación sea buena, o si no…- dijo el azabache, en tono amenazador y gélido . – Hmph…sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta de que había toda una calle llena de testigos que vieron la evidencia...-

\- ¡No vieron, creyeron ver! - respondió Black con furia, vigilando a Scabbers, que se debatía en las manos de Ron.

\- Todo el mundo creyó que Sirius mató a Peter. - confirmó Lupin. - Yo mismo lo creía hasta que he visto el mapa esta noche. Porque el mapa del merodeador nunca miente...Peter está vivo. Ron lo tiene entre las manos, Harry. –

Harry bajó la mirada hacia Ron, y al encontrarse sus ojos, se entendieron sin palabras. Para él, indudablemente, Black y Lupin estaban locos. Nada de lo que decían tenía sentido.

\- _¿Cómo puede ser que Scabbers sea Peter Pettigrew? Para mí que Azkaban debió trastornar al viejo Black._ – Pensaba el azabache. _\- Pero de ser así, ¿por qué Lupin le sigue la corriente?_ –

Entonces habló Hermione, con una voz temblorosa que pretendía parecer calmada, como si quisiera que el profesor Lupin recobrara la sensatez. - Pero profesor Lupin, Scabbers no puede ser Pettigrew...Sencillamente es imposible, usted lo sabe. –

\- ¿Por qué no puede serlo? - preguntó Lupin tranquilamente, como si estuvieran en clase y Hermione se limitara a plantear un problema en un experimento con Grindylows.

\- Porque si Peter Pettigrew hubiera sido un animago, la gente lo habría sabido. Estudiamos a los animagos con la profesora McGonagall, y yo los estudié en la enciclopedia cuando preparaba el trabajo. El Ministerio vigila a los magos que pueden convertirse en animales. Hay un registro que indica en qué animal se convierten y las señales que tienen. Yo busqué "Profesora McGonagall" en el registro, y vi que en este siglo sólo ha habido siete animagos. El nombre de Peter Pettigrew no figuraba en la lista. –

Entonces, a Harry "Se le iluminó la varita". – A menos…que sea un animago no registrado…- susurró, Hermione lo miró perpleja.

\- ¡Exacto Harry! – dijo Lupín con una sonrisa. – Así es, el Ministerio de Magia ignora la existencia de otros tres animagos en Hogwarts, y Peter, es uno de esos tres animagos no registrados. –

\- Si se lo vas a contar…date prisa, Remus. - gruñó Black, que seguía vigilando cada uno de los frenéticos movimientos de Scabbers. - He esperado doce años…no voy a esperar más. –

\- De acuerdo, pero tendrás que ayudarme, Sirius…- dijo Lupin. - Yo sólo sé cómo comenzó...-

Lupin se detuvo en seco, había oído un crujido tras la puerta.

\- ¡Este lugar está encantado! - dijo Ron.

\- No lo está. - dijo Lupin, que seguía mirando a la puerta, intrigado. - La Casa de los Gritos nunca ha estado embrujada. Los gritos y aullidos que oían los del pueblo los producía yo…- Se apartó el ceniciento pelo de los ojos, meditó un instante antes de continuar. - Con eso empezó todo...cuando me convertí en hombre lobo. Nada de esto habría sucedido si no me hubieran mordido... y si no hubiera sido yo tan temerario…Era muy pequeño cuando me mordieron. Mis padres lo intentaron todo, pero en aquellos días no había cura. La poción que me ha estado dando el profesor Snape es un descubrimiento muy reciente. –

\- Entonces, el "encargo" que le dejaba el profesor Snape, casualmente antes de los días de luna llena, era poción matalobos, ¿cierto? – supuso Harry.

\- Si, me vuelve inofensivo, ¿os dais cuenta? Si la tomo la semana anterior a la luna llena, conservo mi personalidad al transformarme...Me encojo en mi despacho, convertido en un lobo inofensivo, y aguardo a que la luna vuelva a menguar. Sin embargo, antes de que se descubriera la poción matalobos, me convertía una vez al mes en un peligroso lobo adulto. Parecía imposible que pudiera venir a Hogwarts. No era probable que los padres quisieran que sus hijos estuvieran a mi merced. Pero entonces, Dumbledore llegó a director y se hizo cargo de mi problema. Dijo que mientras tomáramos ciertas precauciones, no había motivo para que yo no acudiera a clase. - Lupin suspiró y miró a Harry. - Te dije hace meses que el sauce boxeador lo plantaron el año que llegué a Hogwarts. La verdad es que lo plantaron porque vine a Hogwarts. Esta casa…- Lupin miró a su alrededor melancólicamente. - El túnel que conduce a ella...se construyeron para que los usara yo. Una vez al mes me sacaban del castillo furtivamente y me traían a este lugar para que me transformara. El árbol se puso en la boca del túnel para que nadie se encontrara conmigo mientras yo fuera peligroso. –

Harry no sabía a donde iba a llegar la historia, pero aun así escuchaba con gran interés. Lo único que se oía, aparte de la voz del profesor Lupin, eran los chillidos asustados de Scabbers.

\- En aquella época mis transformaciones eran...eran terribles. Es muy doloroso convertirse en licántropo, se me aislaba de los humanos para que no los mordiera, de forma que me arañaba y mordía a mí mismo. En el pueblo oían los ruidos y los gritos, creían que se trataba de espíritus especialmente violentos. Dumbledore alentó los rumores...ni siquiera ahora que la casa lleva años en silencio se atreven los del pueblo a acercarse. Pero aparte de eso, yo era más feliz que nunca. Por primera vez tenía amigos, tres estupendos amigos…Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y tu padre, Harry, James Potter. – Dijo, con una sonrisa afable. - Mis tres amigos no podían dejar de darse cuenta de mis desapariciones mensuales. Yo inventaba historias de todo tipo. Les dije que mi madre estaba enferma y que tenía que ir a casa a verla...Me aterrorizaba que pudieran abandonarme cuando descubrieran lo que yo era. Pero al igual que tú, Hermione, averiguaron la verdad. Y no me abandonaron, al contrario, convirtieron mis metamorfosis no sólo en soportables, sino en los mejores momentos de mi vida. Se hicieron animagos. –

\- ¿Se convirtieron los tres…en animagos? – preguntaba Harry, muy sorprendido.

Lupin asintió. - Les costó tres años averiguar cómo lograrlo. Tu padre y Sirius eran dos de los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio y tuvieron suerte porque la transformación en animago puede salir fatal, por eso el Ministerio vigila estrechamente a los que lo intentan. Peter necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener de James y Sirius. Finalmente, en quinto, lo lograron, cada cual tuvo la posibilidad de convertirse a voluntad en un animal diferente. –

\- Pero ¿en qué le benefició a usted eso? - preguntó Hermione con perplejidad.

\- No podían hacerme compañía como seres humanos, así que me la hacían como animales. - explicó Lupin. - Un licántropo sólo es peligroso para las personas, cada mes abandonaban a hurtadillas el castillo, bajo la capa invisible de James. – dijo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Harry. - Peter, como era el más pequeño, podía deslizarse bajo las ramas del sauce y tocar el nudo que la deja inmóvil. Entonces pasaban por el túnel y se reunían conmigo, bajo su influencia yo me volvía menos peligroso. Mi cuerpo seguía siendo de lobo, pero mi mente parecía más humana mientras estaba con ellos…-

\- ¡Date prisa, Remus! - gritó Black, que seguía mirando a Scabbers con una horrible expresión de avidez.

\- Ya llego, Sirius, ya llego...Al transformarnos se nos abrían posibilidades emocionantes. Abandonábamos la Casa de los Gritos y vagábamos de noche por los terrenos del colegio y por el pueblo. Sirius y James se transformaban en animales tan grandes que eran capaces de tener a raya a un licántropo. Dudo que ningún alumno de Hogwarts haya descubierto nunca tantas cosas sobre el colegio como nosotros. Y de esa manera llegamos a trazar el mapa del merodeador y lo firmamos con nuestros apodos. Sirius era Canuto, Peter Colagusano y James Cornamenta. –

\- Entiendo…- Dijo Harry, perplejo. – Canuto es por su forma de perro, Colagusano es por la rata…- dijo, señalando a Scabbers. – y Cornamenta…me imagino que debe de tratarse de un animal con cuernos, ¿no? –

\- Si, tu padre era un ciervo. – Dijo Lupin, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Ajá…los merodeadores. – dijo el azabache, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¡Pero…debió ser peligroso! – exclamó Hermione, haciendo un escándalo. - ¡Andar por ahí, en la oscuridad, con un licántropo! ¿¡Qué habría ocurrido si les hubiera dado esquinazo a los otros y mordido a alguien!? –

\- Ése es un pensamiento que aún me reconcome…- respondió Lupin en tono de lamentación. - Estuve a punto de hacerlo muchas veces, pero luego nos reíamos. Éramos jóvenes e irreflexivos, nos dejábamos llevar por nuestras ocurrencias. A menudo me sentía culpable por haber traicionado la confianza de Dumbledore, me había admitido en Hogwarts cuando ningún otro director lo habría hecho, y no se imaginaba que yo estuviera rompiendo las normas que había establecido para mi propia seguridad y la de otros. Nunca supo que por mi culpa tres de mis compañeros se convirtieron ilegalmente en animagos, pero olvidaba mis remordimientos cada vez que nos sentábamos a planear la aventura del mes siguiente. Y no he cambiado...- Las facciones de Lupin se habían tensado y se le notaba en la voz que estaba disgustado consigo mismo. - Todo este curso he estado pensando si debería decirle a Dumbledore que Sirius es un animago, pero no lo he hecho. ¿Por qué? Porque soy demasiado cobarde. Decírselo habría supuesto confesar que yo traicionaba su confianza mientras estaba en el colegio, habría supuesto admitir que arrastraba a otros conmigo...y la confianza de Dumbledore ha sido muy importante para mí. Me dejó entrar en Hogwarts de niño y me ha dado un trabajo cuando durante toda mi vida adulta me han rehuido y he sido incapaz de encontrar un empleo remunerado debido a mi condición. Y por eso supe que Sirius entraba en el colegio utilizando artes oscuras aprendidas de Voldemort y de que en su condición de animago, no tenía nada que ver...Así que, de alguna manera, Snape tenía razón en lo que decía de mí…-

\- ¿Qué clase de relación tenéis con el profesor Snape? – le preguntó Harry a Lupin. – Desde comienzos de este curso se le ha visto muy molesto, sobre todo cuando estaba usted cerca…-

\- El profesor Snape era compañero nuestro, cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts. – Dijo Lupin, algo nostálgico. - Ha intentado por todos los medios impedir que me dieran el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, le ha estado diciendo a Dumbledore durante todo el curso que no soy de fiar. Tiene motivos...Sirius le gastó una broma que casi lo mató, una broma en la que me vi envuelto. -

\- Le estuvo bien empleado. - Black se rio con una mueca. - Siempre husmeando, siempre queriendo saber lo que tramábamos...para ver si nos expulsaban. –

Harry les iba a preguntar el motivo que empujaba a Snape a seguirles, pero decidió esperar.

\- Severus estaba muy interesado por averiguar adónde iba yo cada mes. - explicó Lupin a los tres jóvenes. - Estábamos en el mismo curso, ¿sabéis? Y no nos llevábamos bien, en especial, le tenía inquina a James. Creo que era envidia por lo bien que se le daba el Quidditch...creo. De todas formas, Snape me había visto atravesar los terrenos del colegio con la señora Pomfrey cierta tarde que me llevaba hacia el sauce boxeador para mi transformación. Sirius pensó que sería divertido contarle a Snape que para entrar detrás de mí bastaba con apretar el nudo del árbol con un palo largo. Bueno, Snape, como es lógico, lo hizo. Si hubiera llegado hasta aquí, se habría encontrado con un licántropo completamente transformado. Pero tu padre, que había oído a Sirius, fue tras Snape y lo obligó a volver, arriesgando su propia vida, aunque Snape me entrevió al final del túnel. Dumbledore le prohibió contárselo a nadie, pero desde aquel momento supo lo que yo era...-

\- Entonces, ¿por eso lo odia Snape? - preguntó Harry, alzando las cejas. - ¿Pensó que estaba usted metido en la broma? –

De repente, la puerta se abrió de un golpe, y allí, con la varita en la mano, apareció el mismísimo Severus Snape, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

\- Esa…solo es una de las razones…- susurró Snape, mientras apuntaba con su varita a Lupín. - Tal vez os preguntéis cómo he sabido que estabais…aquí…- dijo, con los ojos relampagueantes. - Acabo de ir a tu despacho, Lupin. Te olvidaste de tomar la poción esta noche, así que te llevé una copa…llena. Fue una suerte, en tu mesa había cierto…mapa…me bastó un vistazo para saber todo lo que necesitaba, te vi correr…por el pasadizo…-

\- Severus...- comenzó Lupin, pero Snape no lo oyó.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que me voy a tragar todo ese estúpido cuento…para niños? – preguntó Snape, apretando los dientes. – Lo eh oído todo, o casi…todo. Me pregunto si tendrás el valor de mencionarle a Potter, la enorme lista de motivos por el cual…no…me…gustáis. – musitó con desagrado.

\- Si me lo permites, le explicaré a Harry los motivos…pero por lo que más quieras, no…te precipites…- le pidió Lupin. – Sé que te debemos muchas disculpas Severus, lo sé…y sí, eso te incluye a ti también Sirius, por mucho que no te guste admitirlo. – dijo, mirando a Black.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Black con fastidio. - ¿Por qué debería disculparme con él? Se lo merece, todo lo que hicimos fue por lo que él también hizo. – gruñó.

\- Lo sé Sirius, pero fastidiarle no era la solución ni de lejos. – dijo Lupin con algo de severidad. - Él no se habría entrometido tanto en lo que hacíamos si no lo hubiéramos estado molestado, y lo sabes muy bien. –

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

\- Como ya te conté, Severus y nosotros éramos rivales. – empezó a Hablar Lupin. – aunque en el momento en el que esta vieja historia empezó, fue antes de que me hiciera amigo de James y Sirius. – dijo, mirando a Sirius. – Desde el principio, Sirius y James estuvieron juntos, como hermanos. Tal vez deberías contarles el principio, Sirius…-

Black temblaba, pero a la vez gruñía, no estaba de humor. – Está bien…conocí a James poco antes de entrar en el expreso de Hogwarts, y a penas sin notarlo, nos hicimos amigos…- dijo, con tono de nostalgia. – Mientras buscábamos compartimento, escuchamos a Snape por primera vez. Él estaba hablando con Lily, tu madre, eh intentaba convencerla de que Slytherin era la mejor opción...¡Ha! – gruñó, mirando a Snape. - Yo le dije a James que toda mi familia, si, la familia Black, siempre ha estado en Slytherin, pero a tu padre eso no le importó…yo sonreí y le dije que tal vez podría romper la tradición, tu padre quería ir a Gryffindor, por supuesto, eso fastidió a Snape, el afirmo que tu padre prefería ser un "musculitos" a un "cerebrito". Yo…bueno…-

\- El idiota se burló…- dijo Snape con desagrado. – Afirmando que no era ninguna de las dos cosas, por supuesto, eso me traía sin…cuidado…Tu madre, desde el día en que la conocí, antes incluso de recibir nuestras cartas de Hogwarts…siempre fue una persona afable conmigo…- miró a Harry, nostálgicamente. – En efecto, fue nuestro…primer encuentro con dos de los merodeadores. Después, Lily fue seleccionada para Gryffindor, al igual que Potter, Black, Lupín y Pettigrew…- gruñó al mencionar los merodeadores. - por supuesto no me agradó mucho, aun así, no le di más importancia…-

\- Lo malo empezó después, aunque no quieras admitirlo, y esto hasta Lily lo reconoció, fue que tú te juntabas con gente ligada a las artes oscuras. – gruñó Sirius, señalando acusadoramente a Snape. – Como Avery, Mulciber o el idiota de Malfoy. –

\- ¿Malfoy? – preguntó el trío de oro al unísono.

\- Si chicos, Lucius Malfoy, en nuestro primer año él era Prefecto de Slytherin. – comentó Lupin. – Ellos fantaseaban con unirse a Voldemort al acabar los estudios. Sin embargo, ese no es el punto. Como ya sabéis, Severus intentó por todos los medios saber a dónde me escapaba, junto con los demás. Formaba parte de su obsesión por demostrarle a Lily que James no era quien ella creía que era. Tu padre era bastante gracioso, gastábamos bromas con él, se rodeaba de muchas masas, era querido, popular, y un gran jugador de Quidditch, como bien ya sabes. Todos opinaban que era un tipo genial. – dijo Lupin con una sonrisa. – Yo sigo pensando que Severus estaba celoso. -

\- ¿Celoso? ¡bah! – escupió Snape.

\- Si esa no es la razón, entonces, ¿porque buscabas por todos los medios desacreditar a James? – preguntó Lupin, Snape se sobresaltó un poco. – Que tampoco te extrañe que nosotros hayamos adoptado esa actitud hacia ti, a James no le agradabas por tu cercanía a las artes oscuras, pero en especial porque él pensaba que tú estabas enamorado de Lily, por eso también se metía contigo. –

\- ¿¡Que!? – Snape parecía impactado.

\- ¡Remus! – Sirius le llamó la atención. - ¡No tenías que mencionarle eso! –

\- No tiene caso que le ocultemos algo tan evidente, Sirius. – dijo Lupin, con el tono un poco más severo. – Severus, la razón por la que Lily se distanció de ti, fue por las amistades que tenías con ciertos magos y brujas que…estaban ligados a Voldemort. Gente con conocimiento sobre las artes más oscuras…¿Tú piensas que a ella le gustaba verte en ese plan? – le preguntó, a lo que Snape se puso un poco cabizbajo. Ahora miró a Harry. – No sé qué más llevó a Severus para que se obsesionara con James, pero está claro que los dos se llevaban muy mal, y obviamente, tu padre nos invitaba a unirnos a su causa, que no era otra cosa que meternos con él. – se puso cabizbajo, como si no le gustara meterse con alguien. – Un día, después de completar los exámenes de los TIMOs, James y Sirius se pasaron de la raya con él…-

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Harry a Lupin.

\- Lo de siempre, ellos dos se metieron con Severus, lo desarmaron, y luego comenzaron a hechizarle. – recordó Lupin. – yo estaba sentado por ahí cerca, estudiando tranquilamente con Peter a mi lado, fue entonces cuando lo observé todo. – se escuchó a Snape gruñir con desagrado. – Luego llegó Lily, eh intentó poner paz, Severus aprovechó para recuperar su varita, y mientras Lily hacia todo lo posible por parar la disputa, los tres se lanzaban hechizos entre ellos. Y luego…-

\- Cuando por fin paramos, Snape le dijo la única maldita cosa que jamás debió decir, ¡Y no! ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que pasó! - gritó Sirius acusadoramente.

Snape estaba muy cabizbajo. – La…llamé sangre suci…- decía, con dificultad.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – Harry no se lo podía creer.

\- No creas que no me arrepentí, Potter…Ella solo intentaba ayudarme, pero fui tan estúpido de dejarme llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento, que se me escapó. - Dijo cabizbajo y deprimido, Harry y los demás ni una vez lo vieron así. - Traté de disculparme, una y otra vez con ella…Razón para estar enfadada conmigo no le faltaba a Lily, es cierto, me vi obligado a insultar a muchos hijos de muggles, porque formaba parte de la naturaleza de los miembros de Slytherin…sobretodo, en aquella época…lo siento mucho…-

Nadie sabía que responder, todo lo revelado estaba siendo demasiado para ellos.

\- Al final, Lily te acabó perdonando Severus, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a ser tu mejor amiga…- dijo Lupin en tono afable. – Recuerdo que después de que te marcharas de la pelea, ella se encaró con James, regañándolo y llamándole la atención, incluso dijo que era un despreciable. – Aquello, sorprendió mucho a Harry, Lupin dirigió su mirada a él. – Tu padre estaba enamorado de Lily, y todo el tiempo trataba de impresionarla, pero al final, acababa haciendo el ridículo, era tan gracioso. – se río un poco. – Y fue precisamente gracias a tu madre, que al final, James dejó su actitud arrogante, dejó de gastar bromas a los demás y maduró. Al ver su esfuerzo por agradarle más, Lily empezó a salir con él. En séptimo, ambos fueron nombrados Premios Anuales, y meses después de la graduación, se casaron. –

\- Puede que no lo sepas Harry, pero, ellos me escogieron como tu padrino. – Dijo Sirius Black, quien ahora sonaba mas amable. – Y en principio, ellos me escogieron para que fuera el Guardián secreto. – Antes de escuchar alguna replica acusadora, Black respondió rápidamente. – Sin embargo, hubo un cambio en el último momento. Persuadí a Lily y a James para que utilizaran a Peter. Los persuadí de que lo utilizaran a él como guardián secreto y no a mí. –

\- ¿Escogieron…a Pettigrew? – preguntó Snape, bastante perplejo.

\- Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé…- respondió Sirius, cabizbajo. - La noche que murieron había decidido vigilar a Peter, asegurarme de que todavía era de fiar. Pero cuando llegué a su guarida, ya se había ido. No había señal de pelea alguna, no me dio buena espina. Me asusté, me puse inmediatamente en camino hacia la casa de tus padres. – le dijo a Harry. - Y cuando la vi destruida y sus cuerpos...me di cuenta de lo que Peter había hecho…y de lo que había hecho yo…-

\- Reconozco…que es una historia interesante…- empezó a decir Snape, fulminando a Black con la mirada. – Sin embargo, hay algo que no cuadra… supongamos que es cierto que Pettigrew puede transformarse en rata...Hay millones en el mundo. ¿Cómo sabías, estando en Azkaban, cuál era el que buscabas? –

\- ¿Sabes, Sirius? Ésa es una buena pregunta…- observó Lupin, volviéndose hacia Black y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo. - ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? –

Sirius metió dentro de la túnica una mano que parecía una garra y sacó una página arrugada de periódico, la alisó y se la enseñó a todos. Era la foto de Ron y su familia que había aparecido en el diario El Profeta el verano anterior. Sobre el hombro de Ron se encontraba Scabbers.

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? - preguntó Lupin a Black, estupefacto.

\- Fudge. - explicó Black. - Cuando fue a inspeccionar Azkaban el año pasado, me dio el periódico. Y ahí estaba Peter, en primera plana...en el hombro de este chico. – dijo, señalando a Ron. - Lo reconocí enseguida, cuántas veces lo vi transformarse. Y el pie de foto decía que el muchacho volvería a Hogwarts, donde estaba Harry...-

\- ¡Dios mío! - dijo Lupin en voz baja, mirando a Scabbers, luego la foto y otra vez a Scabbers. - Su pata delantera...-

\- ¿Qué…le ocurre? - preguntó Ron, bastante tenso.

\- Le falta un dedo. - explicó Black.

\- Ingenioso…- gruñó Snape, ahora dirigiendo una mirada asesina a la rata de Ron. - ¿Se lo hizo…él? –

\- Poco antes de transformarse…- dijo Black. - Cuando lo arrinconé, gritó para que toda la calle oyera que yo había traicionado a Lily y a James. Luego, para que no pudiera echarle ninguna maldición, abrió la calle con la varita en su espalda, mató a todos los que se encontraban a siete metros a la redonda y se metió a toda velocidad por la alcantarilla, con las demás ratas...-

\- ¿Nunca lo has oído, Ron? - le preguntó Lupin. - El mayor trozo que encontraron de Peter fue el dedo. –

\- Mire, seguramente Scabbers tuvo una pelea con otra rata, o algo así. Ha estado con mi familia desde siempre. – dijo Ron.

\- Doce años para ser exactos. ¿No te has preguntado nunca por qué vive tanto? – le preguntó Lupin.

\- Bueno, la hemos cuidado muy bien…- dijo Ron.

\- Pero ahora no tiene muy buen aspecto, ¿verdad? - observó Lupin. - Apostaría a que su salud empeoró cuando supo que Sirius se había escapado. –

\- ¡La ha asustado ese gato loco! - repuso Ron, señalando con la cabeza a Crookshanks, que seguía ronroneando en la cama.

\- Hm…si mal no recuerdo, aquel día en el Callejón Diagon, la bruja de la tienda de Animales mencionó que las ratas no viven más allá de tres años. – dijo Harry, en tono serio, cada vez se creía más la historia. – Scabbers ya tenía mal aspecto antes de encontrarse con Crookshanks, ¿lo recuerdas Ronald? -

Ron estaba impactado, desde luego no se había acordado de ese dato.

\- Este gato no está loco. - dijo Black con voz ronca. Alargó una mano huesuda y acarició la cabeza mullida de Crookshanks. - Es el más inteligente que he visto en mi vida. Reconoció a Peter inmediatamente, y cuando me encontró supo que yo no era un perro de verdad. Pasó un tiempo antes de que confiara en mí. Finalmente, me las arreglé para hacerle entender qué era lo que pretendía, y me ha estado ayudando...-

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

\- Intentó que Peter se me acercara, pero no pudo, me comentó que Harry lo estaba fastidiando. – dijo Black, a lo que Harry se encogió de hombros. - Así que se apoderó de las contraseñas para entrar en la torre de Gryffindor. Según creo, las cogió de la mesilla de un muchacho...-

\- Ah…entonces Neville no perdió las contraseñas, Crookshanks se las quitó. – dijo Harry.

\- Sin embargo, Peter se olió lo que ocurría y huyó. Este gato, ¿decís que se llama Crookshanks?, me dijo que Peter había dejado sangre en las sábanas. Supongo que se mordió...Simular su propia muerte ya había resultado en otra ocasión. – Dijo Sirius, mirando de muy mala manera a Crookshanks.

\- Eh oído…suficiente…- susurró Snape, quien parecía convencido. Rápidamente, cogió a Scabbers de las manos de Ron. La rata se puso a chillar sin parar, retorciéndose y agitándose. Sus ojos diminutos y negros parecían salirse de las órbitas.

\- ¿¡Que…que va a hacer!? – preguntó Ron, temblando de miedo.

\- Vamos a ver si todo lo que a dicho este alcornoque... – dijo Snape, apuntando de mala gana a Sirius, a lo que este gruñó. – es cierto…¿Lupin? –

\- Si, comprobémoslo. – Dijo Lupin, poniendo al lado de Snape, y con la varita en la mano. - ¿A la vez? - preguntó en voz baja.

\- Vamos…- respondió Snape, sujetando a Scabbers con una mano y la varita con la otra. - ¡Un…dos…TRES! –

Fue como ver la película acelerada del crecimiento de un árbol. Una cabeza brotó del suelo, surgieron las piernas y los brazos. Al cabo de un instante, en el lugar de Scabbers se hallaba un hombre, encogió y retorciéndose las manos. Crookshanks bufaba y gruñía en la cama, con el pelo erizado. Era un hombre muy bajito, apenas un poco más alto que Harry y Hermione. Tenía el pelo ralo y descolorido, con calva en la coronilla. Parecía encogido, como un gordo que hubiera adelgazado rápidamente, su piel parecía roñosa, casi como la de Scabbers, y le quedaba algo de su anterior condición roedora en lo puntiagudo de la nariz y en los ojos pequeños y húmedos. Los miró a todos, respirando rápida y superficialmente. Harry vio que sus ojos iban rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Capítulo 54 – El traicionero Pettigrew

\- Hola, Peter…- dijo Lupin con voz amable, como si fuera normal que las ratas se convirtieran en antiguos compañeros de estudios. - Cuánto tiempo sin verte…-

Snape clavó su gélida mirada fijamente en el pequeño individuo que hace unos segundos era una rata.

\- Re... Remus, Si…Sirius…- incluso la voz de Pettigrew era como de rata. Volvió a mirar a la puerta. - Mis viejos amigos…-

Pettigrew intentó escapar, pero Snape, mas furioso que nunca, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo, tumbándolo al suelo. – Tu no te mueves de aquí…- gruñó, apretando los dientes y fulminándole con una mirada asesina. - Asquerosa y repugnante rata de alcantarilla…- parecía dispuesto a matarlo ahí mismo.

Remus le pidió que esperara, antes de volver a dirigirse a Pettigrew. - Acabamos de tener una pequeña charla, Peter, sobre lo que sucedió la noche en que murieron Lily y James. Quizás te hayas perdido alguno de los detalles más interesantes mientras chillabas en la cama…-

\- Re-Remus…- dijo Pettigrew con voz entrecortada, y Harry vio gotas de sudor en su pálido rostro. – No…no lo creerás, ¿verdad? Intentó matarme a mí...-

\- Eso es lo que hemos oído…- dijo Lupin más fríamente. - Me gustaría aclarar contigo un par de puntos, Peter. Si fueras tan...-

\- ¡Ha venido porque otra vez quiere matarme! - chilló Pettigrew señalando a Black, y Harry vio que utilizaba el dedo corazón porque le faltaba el índice. - ¡Mató a Lily y a James, y ahora quiere matarme a mí...! ¡Tienes que protegerme, Remus! –

El rostro de Black semejaba más que nunca una calavera, mientras miraba a Peter Pettigrew con sus ojos insondables. - Nadie intentará matarte antes de que aclaremos algunos puntos…- dijo Lupin.

\- ¿¡Aclarar puntos!? - chilló Pettigrew, mirando una vez más a su alrededor, hacia las ventanas cegadas y hacia la única puerta. - ¡Sabía que me perseguiría! ¡Sabía que volvería a buscarme! ¡He temido este momento durante doce años! –

\- ¿Sabías que Sirius se escaparía de Azkaban cuando nadie lo había conseguido hasta ahora? - preguntó Lupin, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Tiene poderes oscuros con los que los demás sólo podemos soñar! - chilló Pettigrew con voz aguda. - ¿Cómo, si no, iba a salir de allí? Supongo que "El Que No Debe Nombrarse" le enseñó algunos trucos…-

Black comenzó a sacudirse con una risa triste y horrible que llenó la habitación. - ¿Que Voldemort me enseñó trucos? - dijo y Peter Pettigrew retrocedió como si Black acabara de blandir un látigo en su dirección. - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te asustas al oír el nombre de tu antiguo amo? - preguntó. - No te culpo, Peter. Sus secuaces no están muy contentos de ti, ¿verdad? –

Pettigrew temblaba de miedo, sobretodo porque Snape se plantó en la única salida, de brazos cruzados, dispuesto a no dejarle salir, mientras mostraba una mirada sombría y llena de odio.

\- No sé...qué quieres decir, Sirius…- murmuró Pettigrew, respirando más aprisa aún, todo su rostro brillaba de sudor.

\- No te has estado ocultando durante doce años de mí...Te has estado ocultando de los viejos seguidores de Voldemort…- le susurró Sirius, amenazadoramente. - En Azkaban oí cosas, todos piensan que, si no estás muerto, deberías aclararles algunas dudas. Les he oído gritar en sueños todo tipo de cosas, cosas como que el traidor les había traicionado. Voldemort acudió a la casa de los Potter por indicación tuya y allí conoció la derrota. Y no todos los seguidores de Voldemort han terminado en Azkaban, ¿verdad? Aún quedan muchos libres, esperando su oportunidad, fingiendo arrepentimiento...Si supieran que sigues vivo...-

\- ¡No entiendo de qué hablas! - dijo de nuevo Pettigrew, con voz más chillona que nunca. Se secó la cara con la manga y miró a Lupin. - No creerás nada de eso, de esa locura...-

\- Tengo que admitir, Peter, que me cuesta comprender por qué un hombre inocente se pasa doce años convertido en rata…- dijo Lupin impasible.

\- ¡Inocente, pero asustado! - chilló Pettigrew. - Si los seguidores de Voldemort me persiguen es porque yo metí en Azkaban a uno de sus mejores hombres, el espía Sirius Black…-

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – gruñó Sirius, y su voz se asemejó de repente a la del perro enorme que había sido. - ¿Yo? ¿Espía de Voldemort? ¿Cuándo he husmeado yo a los que eran más fuertes y poderosos? Pero tú, Peter...no entiendo cómo no comprendí desde el primer momento que eras tú el espía. Siempre te gustó tener amigos corpulentos para que te protegieran, ¿verdad? Ese papel lo hicimos nosotros, Remus, James y yo…-

Pettigrew volvió a secarse el rostro. Le faltaba el aire porque la terrorífica mirada de Snape no paraba de fulminarle. - ¿Yo, espía...? Estás loco, no sé cómo puedes decir...-

\- Lily y James te nombraron guardián secreto sólo porque yo se lo recomendé…- susurró Black con tanto odio que Pettigrew retrocedió. - Pensé que era una idea perfecta...una trampa. Voldemort iría a por mí, nunca pensaría que los Potter utilizarían a alguien tan débil y mediocre como tú...Sin duda fue el mejor momento de tu miserable vida, cuando le dijiste a Voldemort que podías entregarle a los Potter…-

Pettigrew tenía el rostro tan pálido, que ahora se estaba volviendo verde, no dejaba de mirar las ventanas, o cualquier agujero por donde pudiera escapar, mientras que, en la única salida, estaba Snape, la peor de sus opciones en este momento.

\- ¿Profesor Lupin? - dijo Hermione, tímidamente. - ¿Puedo decir algo? –

\- Por supuesto, Hermione. - dijo Lupin cortésmente.

\- Pues bien, Scabbers...quiero decir este...este hombre...ha estado durmiendo en el dormitorio de Harry durante tres años. Si trabaja para Vol-Voldemort…- Los adultos se sorprendieron al escucharla pronunciar el nombre del innombrable. - ¿cómo es que nunca ha intentado hacerle daño? –

\- Eso es…- dijo Pettigrew con voz aguda, señalando a Hermione con la mano lisiada. - Gracias. ¿Lo ves, Remus? ¡Nunca le he hecho a Harry el más leve daño! ¿Por qué no se lo he hecho? –

\- Yo te diré por qué…. - dijo Sirius, fulminando a Pettigrew con la mirada. - Porque no harías nada por nadie si no te reporta un beneficio. Voldemort lleva doce años escondido, dicen que está medio muerto. Tú no cometerías un asesinato delante de Albus Dumbledore por servir a una piltrafa de brujo que ha perdido todo su poder, ¿a qué no? Tendrías que estar seguro de que es el más fuerte en el juego antes de volver a ponerte de su parte. ¿Para qué, si no, te alojaste en una familia de magos? Para poder estar informado, ¿verdad, Peter? Sólo por si tu viejo protector recuperaba las fuerzas y volvía a ser conveniente estar con él…-

Pettigrew abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, se había quedado sin habla.

\- Eh... ¿Señor Black, Sirius? - preguntó tímidamente Hermione. A Sirius le sorprendió que lo interpelaran de esta manera, y miró a la castaña fijamente, como si nadie se hubiera dirigido a él con tal respeto en los últimos años. - Si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿cómo escapó usted de Azkaban? Si no empleó magia negra...-

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo Pettigrew, asintiendo con la cabeza. - ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que yo...! –

\- ¡CALLATE IMBECIL! ¡COMO VUELVAS A MOVERTE ACABARÉ CONTIGO! - rugió Snape, era la primera vez que se le veía enfadado de verdad, su voz se amplío como diez veces. Pettigrew cayó al suelo, casi le da un infarto del susto que se llevó, mientras que el maestro de Pociones parecía dispuesto a hacerle trizas.

\- No sé cómo lo hice…- respondió Sirius. - Creo que la única razón por la que nunca perdí la cabeza es que sabía que era inocente. No era un pensamiento agradable, así que los dementores no me lo podían absorber...Gracias a eso conservé la cordura y no olvidé quién era...Gracias a eso conservé mis poderes...así que cuando ya no pude aguantar más me convertí en perro. Los dementores son ciegos, como sabéis. - Tragó saliva. - Se dirigen hacia la gente porque perciben sus emociones...Al convertirme en perro, notaron que mis sentimientos eran menos humanos, menos complejos, pero pensaron, claro, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, como todo el mundo, así que no se preocuparon. Pero yo me encontraba débil, muy débil, y no tenía esperanza de alejarlos sin una varita. Entonces vi a Peter en aquella foto...comprendí que estaba en Hogwarts, con Harry…en una situación perfecta para actuar si oía decir que el Señor de las Tinieblas recuperaba fuerzas...- Pettigrew negó con la cabeza y movió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, mirando a Black como hipnotizado. - Estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en cuanto estuviera seguro de sus aliados...estaba dispuesto a entregarles al último de los Potter. Si les entregaba a Harry, ¿quién se atrevería a pensar que había traicionado a lord Voldemort? Lo recibirían con honores...Así que ya veis, tenía que hacer algo. Yo era el único que sabía que Peter estaba vivo...-

\- Ya veo…- respondió Harry, mirando el rostro sombrío a Pettigrew. – Aún recuerdo lo que mencionó aquella noche el señor Weasley, cuando nos alojamos en el Caldero Chorreante. El menciono que tu dijiste "Está en Hogwarts". ¿Te referías a él…verdad? – le preguntó a Sirius mientras apuntaba acusadoramente a Pettigrew, el fugitivo asintió.

\- Era como si alguien hubiera prendido una llama en mi cabeza, y los dementores no podían apagarla. No era un pensamiento agradable...era una obsesión...pero me daba fuerzas, me aclaraba la mente. Por eso, una noche, cuando abrieron la puerta para dejarme la comida, salí entre ellos, en forma de perro. Les resulta tan difícil percibir las emociones animales que se confundieron. Estaba delgado, muy delgado... Lo bastante delgado para pasar a través de los barrotes. Nadé como un perro. Viajé hacia el norte y me metí en Hogwarts con la forma de perro... He vivido en el bosque desde entonces... menos cuando iba a ver el partido de Quidditch, claro...Vuelas tan bien como tu padre, Harry...- Miró al muchacho, que esta vez no apartó la vista. – Créeme…yo nunca traicioné a James y a Lily, antes habría muerto…-

Y Harry asintió, creyendo en todo lo que dijo. Ahora su rabia, y su ira, iban dirigidas al "hombre rata".

\- ¡No! –

Pettigrew se había arrodillado, como si el gesto de asentimiento de Harry hubiera sido su propia sentencia de muerte. Fue arrastrándose de rodillas, humillándose, con las manos unidas en actitud de rezo.

\- Sirius, soy yo, soy Peter...tu amigo. No…tú no...-

Black amagó un puntapié y Pettigrew retrocedió. - Ya hay bastante suciedad en mi túnica sin que tú la toques. –

\- ¡Remus! - chilló Pettigrew volviéndose hacia Lupin, retorciéndose ante él, implorante. - Tú no lo crees. ¿No te habría contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan? –

\- No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter…- dijo Lupin. - Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius. - dijo Lupin despreocupadamente, mirándolo por encima de Pettigrew.

\- Perdóname, Remus…-dijo Black.

\- No hay por qué, Canuto, viejo amigo - respondió Lupin, subiéndose las mangas. - Y a cambio, ¿querrás perdonar que yo te creyera culpable? –

\- Por supuesto…- respondió Black, y un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su demacrado rostro. También empezó a remangarse. –

\- ¿Lo matamos juntos? -

\- Creo que será lo mejor…- dijo Lupin con tristeza.

\- No lo haréis, no seréis capaces...- dijo Pettigrew. Y se volvió hacia Ron, arrastrándose. - Ron, ¿no he sido un buen amigo?, ¿una buena mascota? No dejes que me maten, Ron. Estás de mi lado, ¿a que sí? –

Pero Ron miraba a Pettigrew con repugnancia. - ¡Te dejé dormir en mi cama! – gruñó, muy molesto.

\- Buen muchacho...buen amo...- Pettigrew siguió arrastrándose hacia Ron. - No lo consentirás...yo era tu rata...fui una buena mascota...-

\- ¡Hmph! Si crees que eres mejor como rata que como hombre, me temo que no tienes mucho de que alardear…Pettigrew... – susurró Snape, con el rostro oscuro y lleno de ira.

Pettigrew giró sobre sus rodillas, se echó hacia delante y asió el borde de la túnica de Hermione. - Dulce criatura...inteligente muchacha...no lo consentirás...ayúdame...-

\- ¡APARTATE DE HERMIONE! – le gritó Harry, poniendose delante de Hermione y dándole un fuerte puñetazo a Pettigrew, que lo tumbó al suelo.

\- Harry, Harry...qué parecido eres a tu padre...igual que él...- decía el animago rata, mientras retrocedía, porque Harry se acercaba hacia él lentamente con una mirada asesina, apretando los puños y los dientes, como si fuera a hacerle algo terrible.

\- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR A HARRY? - bramó Black. - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MIRARLO A LA CARA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MENCIONAR A JAMES DELANTE DE ÉL? –

\- Harry…- susurró Pettigrew, arrastrándose hacia él con las manos extendidas. - Harry, James no habría consentido que me mataran...James habría comprendido, Harry...Habría sido clemente conmigo...-

\- ¡Hmph! ¿Tú crees que hubiera mostrado clemencia ante el infeliz que se encargó…tan gustosamente de vendernos a Voldemort? – le preguntó Harry a Pettigrew, con una voz aterradora.

Snape alzó la varita, y unas cuerdas salieron de ella. Dejó a Pettigrew completamente atado, eh inmóvil, este se tambaleaba de miedo.

Tanto Black como Lupin se dirigieron hacia él con paso firme. - Vendiste a Lily y a James a lord Voldemort…- dijo Black, que también temblaba. - ¿Lo niegas? –

Pettigrew rompió a llorar. Era lamentable verlo, parecía un niño grande y calvo que se encogía de miedo en el suelo.

\- Sirius…¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? El Señor de las Tinieblas...no tienes ni idea...Tiene armas que no podéis imaginar...Estaba aterrado, Sirius. Yo nunca fui valiente como tú, como Remus y como James. Nunca quise que sucediera...El Que No Debe Nombrarse me obligó. –

\- ¡NO MIENTAS! – Bramó Sirius. - ¡LE HABÍAS ESTADO PASANDO INFORMACIÓN DURANTE UN AÑO ANTES DE LA MUERTE DE LILY Y DE JAMES! ¡ERAS SU ESPÍA! -

\- ¡Estaba tomando el poder en todas partes! - dijo Pettigrew entrecortadamente. - ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose a él? -

\- ¿Qué se ganaba enfrentándose al brujo más malvado de la Historia? - preguntó Black, furioso. - ¡Sólo vidas inocentes, Peter! –

\- ¡No lo comprendes! - gimió Pettigrew. - Me habría matado, Sirius…-

\- ¡ENTONCES DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO! - bramó Sirius otra vez, estaba muy furioso. - ¡MEJOR MORIR QUE TRAICIONAR A TUS AMIGOS! ¡TODOS HABRÍAMOS PREFERIDO LA MUERTE A TRAICIONARTE A TI! –

Pettigrew parecía que se iba a orinar encima, y más al ver que Snape se le acercaba lentamente.

\- ¿Estás contento…no es así…Pettigrew? – le preguntó Severus a Pettigrew, burlona y oscuramente, mientras lo observaba con una mirada sombría. – Ellos se han encargado de protegerte muchas veces, incluso de mí, y al final, en el momento que más necesitaban de ti, los apuñalas por la espalda. Oh si, menudo "amigo" estas hecho…- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Se…Se…Severus…t-tu no iras…n-no irás a…- Pettigrew parecía estar a punto de ahogarse, pero de miedo, en frente suyo tenía a un hombre lleno de ira, con unos ojos tan fríos como la presencia de los dementores.

Como si intuyeran lo que Severus iba a hacer, Sirius y Remus se hicieron a un lado.

\- Por tu culpa…ellos ya no están aquí…por tu culpa…perdí a mi mejor amiga…Ya sabes lo que viene…a continuación…- musitó Snape con furia, mientras alzaba la varita para poner punto final a Peter y su patética vida.

\- ¡Espere! – le dijo Harry a Snape. – No merece la pena, matarlo no nos servirá de nada. –

\- ¡Harry, esta alimaña es la causa de que no tengas padres! - gruñó Black. - ¡Este ser repugnante te habría visto morir a ti también sin mover ni un dedo! ¡Ya lo has oído! ¡Su propia piel maloliente significaba más para él que toda tu familia! –

\- Lo sé…pero creo que los dementores le pueden ofrecer un trato más conveniente…- Dijo Harry, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Creo que estoy de acuerdo con el señor Potter…- Dijo Snape, quien miraba a Pettigrew con una sonrisa malévola. - ¿Sabes Pettigrew? A los dementores les hace muy feliz contar con nuevos residentes en Azkaban, tanto…que puede que te den un besito y todo…-

\- Esta decidido, el irá a Azkaban…- dijo Harry, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, a excepción de Pettigrew, que debía pensar que estaba ante el peor día de su vida.

Snape dejó a Pettigrew con Remus y Sirius, mientras iba a ver a Ron. – Te has roto la pierna Weasley…- dijo, mientras apuntaba con su varita a la pierna rota. - ¡Brackium, Emendo! - gritó.

Harry se tensó un poco, recordando como su anterior profesor de Defensa contra las artes intentó usar ese conjuro para arreglarle el bazo, que acabo con su brazo sin huesos. Sin embargo, era Snape el que estaba atendiendo la pierna de Ron. Esta se iluminó, y se escuchó como si sus huesos me removieran por dentro. El pelirrojo ya no parecía adolorido.

\- Intenta levantarte, Weasley... – Le dijo Snape a Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió, y para sorpresa de los allí presentes, logró levantarse, sin quejarse por el dolor.

\- ¡Mírenme! ¡Ya no me duele! – exclamó Ron, quien movía su pierna sin dolor alguno. - Gracias…profesor…- le agradeció con sinceridad.

\- De todos modos, Weasley, sería conveniente que una vez estemos en el castillo fueras a ver a la señora Pomfrey…por si necesitas algún cuidado de más. – Dijo Snape, mientras regresaba con Pettigrew. Ron, entre confuso y asustado, asintió.

Snape cogió al "hombre rata" con fuerza, y lo hizo rodar hasta la puerta. Y a continuación, hizo que rodara escalera abajo tras propinarle de muy mala gana una fuerte patada. Se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor por parte de Pettigrew al llegar abajo.

\- Maldito Snape, tiene estilo…- dijo Sirius, bastante sorprendido. Remus no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- Conste…que no hago esto por vosotros, lo hago porque considero que es lo correcto…por mi como si te pudres en Azkaban por otros doce años…- susurró Snape a Sirius, dejando claro que aún no había resuelto sus diferencias ni con él, ni con Remus, a lo que ambos asintieron sin más.

Crookshanks saltó ágilmente de la cama y se puso el primero, con la cola alegremente levantada, mientras que el grupo comenzó a bajar por las escaleras, para salir de la Casa de los gritos por el agujero que llevaba a Hogwarts.

Harry no había formado nunca parte de un grupo tan extraño. Crookshanks bajaba las escaleras en cabeza de la comitiva, Remus, Sirius, Harry, Ron y Hermione iban detrás del gato, mientras que Severus tenía bien sujeto a Pettigrew, obligándolo a andar, mientras le lanzaba miradas furiosas, haciendo que "el soplón" se estremeciera de miedo.

Ya en el túnel, Lupin, Harry, Ron y Hermione encendieron sus varitas para iluminar, con el gato guiándolos a la salida, y Snape jalando de Pettigrew entre jadeos y gruñidos, y de vez en cuando, soltándole algún tortazo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa entregar a Pettigrew? – Le preguntó Sirius a Harry, mientras avanzaban por el túnel.

\- Que tú quedarás en libertad…- respondió Harry con una sonrisa afable.

\- Si...bueno, el caso es que tus padres me nombraron tutor tuyo. - dijo Sirius solemnemente. Por si les sucedía algo a ellos...- Harry asintió con una sonrisa, imaginándose lo que Sirius trataba de decirle. - Por supuesto, comprendo que prefieras seguir con tus tíos. Pero...medítalo. Cuando mi nombre quede limpio...si quisieras cambiar de casa...-

\- Reconozco que es una oferta interesante. – dijo Harry. – Sin embargo, nos acabamos de conocer Sirius, es la primera vez que hablo contigo conscientemente. Lo primero que debemos hacer es limpiar tu nombre, después, podemos darnos un tiempo para conocernos mejor, y cuando ya estés recuperado y todo esté en orden, entonces puede que acepte tu oferta. –

Harry vio como en el rostro demacrado de Sirius se dibujó la primera sonrisa auténtica que había visto en él. La diferencia era asombrosa, como si una persona diez años más joven se perfilase bajo la máscara del consumido. Durante un momento se pudo reconocer en él al hombre que sonreía en la boda de sus padres.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron al final del túnel. Crookshanks salió el primero, disparado. Evidentemente había apretado con la zarpa el nudo del tronco, porque todos salieron sin que se produjera ningún rumor de ramas enfurecidas.

Nadie quedó en el túnel, los terrenos estaban muy oscuros. La única luz venía de las ventanas distantes del castillo. Sin decir una palabra, emprendieron el camino. Pettigrew seguía jadeando y gimiendo de vez en cuando.

Atravesaron los terrenos del colegio en silencio, con pesadez. Las luces del castillo se dilataban poco a poco.

Una nube se desplazó de repente, aparecieron en el suelo unas sombras oscuras. La luz de la luna caía sobre el grupo.

Harry vio la silueta de Lupin, se puso rígido y empezó a temblar.

\- ¡Dios mío! - dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada. - ¡No se ha tomado la poción esta noche! ¡Es peligroso! –

Sirius iba a detenerlo, pero entonces Harry le sujetó del brazo. - ¡No! ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer! ¡Debemos volver al castillo cuantos antes! –

\- ¿¡Pero…que pasa con Remus!? – preguntó Sirius escandalizado.

\- ¡El no querría atacar a sus amigos, consciente de ello o no! - Dijo Harry, mirando decididamente a Sirius. – ¡Vamos Sirius, no hagas esto más difícil! -

\- Potter está en lo correcto. ¡Vámonos, rápido! – les indicó Snape a todos.

Y el grupo se alejó rápidamente de donde estaba Lupin, a quien se le escuchaba gritar desgarradoramente, mientras sus vestimentas se iban destrozando. Entre jadeos y respiraciones fuertes, llegaron hasta el circulo de piedra. Atravesaron el puente rápidamente, pasando por la fuente, hasta llegar a las grandes puertas del castillo Hogwarts.

Snape abrió la puerta, eh hizo pasar a Pettigrew de una patada. Dentro estaba los Premios Anuales, los prefectos y los profesores, caminado de un lado para otro del vestíbulo. Todos se quedaron conmocionados y confusos cuando vieron entrar al maestro de pociones, a tres alumnos, a un gato y al prisionero de Azkaban, Sirius Black.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Es Sirius Black! – dijo el bajito profesor Flitwick, dando un saltito del susto que se llevó.

\- ¡Atrápenlo! ¡No dejéis que escape! – exclamó la señora Pince, quien se estaba encaminando hacia la gran escalinata.

\- ¡Lla-llamen al director! ¡Rápido! – se escuchó la voz entrecortada de la profesora Sprout.

\- ¡Severus! ¿¡Que significa todo esto!? – exclamó la profesora McGonagall entre sorprendida y enfadada. Ella ya tenía la varita en la mano, dispuesta a apresar a Sirius.

\- Es una larga historia Minerva…- dijo Snape, mientras señalaba a Pettigrew.

\- No puede ser…e-ese de ahí no es…- decía la profesora McGonagall, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al hombre que tenían atado.

\- Si Minerva, aquí lo tienes, el hombre al que supuestamente asesiné, Peter Pettigrew…- dijo Sirius, mirando a la profesora.

Ni los profesores, ni los Premios Anuales, ni siquiera los Prefectos movieron un musculo. Todos estaba como de piedra.

En ese momento, de las escaleras que daban con la gran escalinata, apareció Albus Dumbledore. Contempló el escenario bastante perplejo, observando a Severus, Sirius, el trío de oro, y al gato, que acaban de entrar en el vestíbulo del castillo.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido Severus? – le preguntó Dumbledore a Snape con seriedad.

\- Muchas cosas señor director, tal vez…demasiadas…- susurró Snape.

\- Bien, acompáñenme a mi despacho, me imagino que tenemos mucho de qué hablar. – Le indicó el director al grupo, y estos asintieron.

Dumbledore guío a Snape (Quien sostenía a Pettigrew), a Sirius, Harry, Ron y Hermione, además de la profesora McGonagall, hasta su despacho. Mientras caminaban, por ahí apareció Peeves, quien saludó a Sirius, con una extraña amabilidad.

\- ¡Hola Peeves! – saludó Sirius alegremente al poltergeist. – Me alegro mucho de volver a verte. –

\- ¿Te cae bien ese loco? – le preguntó Harry a Sirius, parpadeando los ojos.

\- Pues claro, me cae de lujo ese pequeño buscapleitos. – dijo afablemente.

\- Pues a mí no me hace ninguna gracia…- susurró Snape de mala gana.

\- Eso es porque eres un aburrido…- murmuró Sirius.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron hasta la gárgola del director. Dumbledore dijo la contraseña, y la gárgola comenzó a girar, haciendo aparecer la escalera de caracol. El grupo subió ordenadamente, más o menos, hasta el despacho del director.

\- ¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin? ¿Lo habéis visto? – preguntó Dumbledore, una vez se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

\- Se ha transformado en hombre lobo, profesor. – le respondió Hermione. – Se olvidó de tomar la poción matalobos, ahora mismo es peligroso acercarse a él. –

\- Ya veo…- dijo el director, cabizbajo. – Sería interesante, ahora que ya estáis todos aquí, que nos contarais lo que ha sucedido en las pasadas horas. – habló, mientras miraba de reojo al aterrorizado Pettigrew, quien estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. - ¿Cómo es que Peter Pettigrew está con vida? ¿Cómo es que Sirius Black no ha matado a Harry? – empezó a preguntar.

Entre todos ellos, empezaron a narrar la historia. Harry fue el primero en explicarse, él y sus amigos le habían hecho una visita a Hagrid, para festejar por el fin de los exámenes. Luego, Hagrid le regresó a Ron su rata, Scabbers, a quien encontró por los terrenos. La Rata mordió a Ron cuando iban de regreso al castillo y salió corriendo, en dirección al Sauce Boxeador. Sirius explicó que el buscaba vengarse de Pettigrew, por lo que se abalanzó sobre Ron con la única intención de capturar a la rata, y que al final, se vio obligado a llevárselo junto con Ron hasta la Casa de los gritos.

Hermione les contó que, junto con Harry, ignorando la parte de la espada y el lingote hallado, habían perseguido a Crookshanks por el túnel que conducía hasta la vieja casa. Que allí encontraron a Sirius, junto con Ron y Scabbers. Que Remus los encontró, y les explicó que Pettigrew seguía vivo, revelando que era un animago capaz de convertirse en rata. Que Severus llegó después y juntos, explicaron toda una larga historia sobre su estancia en Hogwarts, hasta llegar a la parte donde Voldemort asesinó a los padres de Harry. Que Sirius sugirió en el último momento, a James y Lily, que escogieran a Peter como el guardián secreto, para que Voldemort fuera tras Sirius. Que fue Pettigrew quien en realidad traicionó a los Potter, que fue él quien asesino a aquel grupo de muggles, y que se tras dejar a Sirius como culpable, se pasó doce años, oculto en su forma de rata, y viviendo con los Weasley.

\- Sorprendente…- susurró Dumbledore, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio, asombrado por toda la historia, y tratando de procesarla en su lucida mente lo antes posible. – A decir verdad, me parecía muy sospechoso que el mejor amigo de James Potter fuera el responsable de revelar a Voldemort el paradero de su familia. –

\- Sabes perfectamente que yo jamás haría algo así Dumbledore…- gruñó Sirius. – Ni siquiera se molestaron en darme un juicio justo…-

\- Lo entiendo Sirius, pero, al no contar con más pruebas que lo corroborado por los testigos muggles y el dedo de Pettigrew, poco más podíamos pensar. – se justificó Dumbledore, aunque no parecía estar contento con lo que dijo. - Debo admitir que, para haber sido un plan tan improvisado, acabó siendo bastante brillante por tu parte, Pettigrew…- le dijo a Peter, aunque no lo dijo precisamente en tono halagador.

Pettigrew parecía un pequeño cubo de hielo, porque así de frío y tembloroso se mostraba, de seguro sabiendo la que se le venía encima.

\- ¡Nunca me eh esperado algo así de tu parte, Pettigrew! – gritó la profesora McGonagall, parecía un águila enfurecida. - ¡Y mucho menos de un miembro de la casa Gryffindor! ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Has insultado a nuestra casa! Y lo peor de todo…nos has traicionado…- estaba completamente indignada.

\- Es solo una prueba más de que la casa, no juzga al mago…- Dijo Harry con seriedad. – Sino nuestras acciones…-

Dumbledore asintió y mostró una sonrisa afable a Harry, antes de seguir hablando. – Lo que sin duda me ha dejado sorprendido esta noche, es tu determinación Severus. – Dijo, mirando a Snape. – Estoy muy orgullosos de ti, dejaste a un lado tu rencor y ayudaste desinteresadamente a un hombre inocente, no cabe duda de que has madurado. –

\- ¡Hmph! – gruñó Snape, sin dejar de mirar a Pettigrew con sus ojos gélidos.

\- Muy bien, ahora que todo está más que aclarado, es momento de actuar. – Anunció Dumbledore, levantándose de su silla y poniendo en frente de su escritorio. – Profesor Snape, si es tan amable, le pido que lleve a este hombre a una celda de a las mazmorras. – dijo, señalando a Pettigrew. – Asegúrese de hechizarlo para evitar que se transforme. -

\- Sí, señor director. – Dijo Snape, sacando de mala gana a Pettigrew, del despacho de Dumbledore.

\- Profesora McGonagall, le pido por favor, que envíe una lechuza al ministro de magia. – le dijo Dumbledore a McGonagall. – Es prioritario que hable con el sobre este atropello. –

\- Muy bien, mientras tanto le dejaré aquí, una vez más, con este par de tres…- dijo la profesora McGonagall, mirando al "Trío de oro" con el entrecejo fruncido.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta, los tres estaban ahí, una vez más, en frente del director.

\- Solo puedo decir que, una vez más, habéis obrado bien por la escuela. ¡Madre mía! A este paso os acabaran dando una Orden de Merlín, ya lo veréis. – Dijo Dumbledore, con un brillo en los ojos. – Bien, por haber salvado a un hombre inocente, - señaló a Sirius. - de ser llevado injustamente de regreso a Azkaban, y haber capturado al auténtico responsable, se os, recompensará, con cien puntos a Gryffindor, por cada uno…-

Harry, Ron y Hermione sonrieron ampliamente, mientras que Sirius parecía estar celebrando su cumpleaños.

\- En cuanto a ti, Sirius, pronto tendré una charla con Cornelius. Es evidente que debimos haberte interrogado, y haberte dado el juicio que tanto merecías. – dijo Dumbledore con determinación. – Estoy convencido de que Remus y Severus podrán ayudarnos como testigos, todo saldrá bien, en poco tiempo, y con algo de suerte, volverás a ser un hombre libre. –

\- Gracias Dumbledore. – dijo Sirius con sinceridad. – Y…¿qué será de Peter? –

\- El hombre que debió pasar aquellos doce años en Azkaban ahora, pagará su condena como es debido. – Dijo Dumbledore, mientras se frotaba su larga y plateada barba. – Bueno, si sois tan amables, os pido que me acompañéis a la enfermería. No os vendría mal un poco de atención médica. – dijo, afablemente.

Y es que en realidad si les vendría bien la asistencia. Sirius estaba desnutrido, y herido, por la golpiza que le propinó Harry. Harry y Hermione estaban heridos, por culpa del Sauce Boxeador, y Ron, aunque Snape le reparó la pierna, tenía la pierna ensangrentada por la mordida que le dio Sirius.

Guiados por el viejo director de Hogwarts, el grupo salió del despacho, y caminó, rumbo a la enfermería.


	28. Ch55-56-Año III

Capítulo 55 – En búsqueda del Santuario Perdido

La señora Pomfrey se llegó una sorpresa, un tanto desagradable, cuando vio entrar al director, con el trío de oro y el prisionero de Azkaban, Sirius Black, en la enfermería. Pero como ya va siendo habitual, la estricta enfermera no suele hacer muchas preguntas a sus pacientes, ni siquiera si son fugitivos.

Los cuatro pasaron la noche ahí, hablando, riendo, y recordando anécdotas sobre el largo e intenso día que vivieron, hasta quedarse dormidos.

Sin embargo, tanto Harry como Sirius estaban preocupados por el profesor Lupin. Se confirmó su estado de licántropo cuando se manifestó durante la aparición de la luna llena. El maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras olvidó tomarse la poción matalobos, y por ello, su naturaleza de lobo feroz estaba desatada, siendo capaz de atacar a cualquier persona, por muy amigo que fuera.

\- _Me parece que esto no va a acabar bien…bueno, mientras no termine en tragedia…-_ Harry aún seguía cuestionándose, si tomó la decisión correcta al dejar solo a Remus cuando llevaban a Pettigrew al castillo.

A la mañana siguiente, a las once en punto, Harry se levantó de su cama, completamente recuperado, al igual que sus dos mejores amigos. Pero Sirius ya no estaba en su cama, rápidamente y olvidando que hoy también había otra visita a Hogsmeade, bajaron al vestíbulo, en busca del perro animago.

No estaba allí y, de hecho, el castillo estaba prácticamente desértico. En ese momento, vieron el gran comedor abarrotado por estudiantes de primer y segundo año. Todos ellos miraban con curiosidad una mesa larga y vacía, allí estaba, Sirius Black, desayunando un cuenco de avena con bastante normalidad, y posiblemente, ignorando a todos aquellos que le observaban con sorpresa, sin tener idea de quien era ese hombre tan flaco.

El animago ya no llevaba sus ropas de prisionero, ahora tenía un traje bastante normal, y formal, era un terno, color azul marino, acompañado por unos zapatos negros. Estaba más limpio, y su largo cabello ahora estaba mejor peinado. Aun así, seguía igual de flaco y desnutrido, como ayer. Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él.

\- ¡Hola Canuto! – Saludó Harry con una sonrisa. – Te veo bastante mejor esta mañana. –

\- ¿Qué tal chicos? Me eh podido permitir unos cuantos arreglos al despertar, la ropa la tenía guardada Dumbledore. – Dijo Sirius, señalando su vestimenta. – A decir verdad, me estoy preparando, porque pronto tendré que irme. –

\- ¿Irte? – preguntó Ron.

\- ¿A dónde? – seguido de Hermione.

\- A casa… – dijo Canuto con una amplia sonrisa. – Dumbledore habló esta mañana con Fudge, muy seriamente…cuando le contó toda la historia os aseguro que en mi vida lo vi tan pálido, parecía que se le iba a caer el pelo, me imagino que tenía miedo de que esta pequeña noticia pudiera apartarle del cargo… - se río un poco. - Al final, tuvieron la amabilidad de concederme la cautelar, por lo que tengo que esperar un par de días para que organicen mi juicio. -

\- ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó Ron con aprobación.

\- Con todo lo que tenemos estoy convencida de que te soltarán de inmediato, e incluso, podrían estar en deuda contigo. – dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Eso no lo sé, y no lo sabré hasta que se celebre el juicio. – recalcó Sirius.

\- ¿Qué hay de Scabbers? Quiero decir…Pettigrew…- preguntó Ron, rascándose la nuca.

\- Fudge vino acompañado por un grupo de aurores, además de la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, Amelia Bones. - comentó Sirius.

\- Ella es…- empezó a decir Harry, en tono pensativo.

\- Es la tía de Susan Bones, ya sabes, una de nuestras compañeras de Hufflepuff. – dijo Hermione, quien en ocasiones se sentaba al lado de esa chica en clases.

\- Ella estaba indignadísima cuando se enteró de que yo no recibí un juicio justo, ya que no lo sabía, es decir, ella creía en lo que todos creían. Inmediatamente dieron la orden para que los dementores se fueran de aquí. – dijo Canuto, mientras se acababa el cuenco. – La cuestión es que, tras la charla, los aurores se han llevado a Colagusano a una celda de Azkaban en calidad de acusado. Allí se quedará hasta que le den la sentencia. –

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, antes de que el azabache soltara otra pregunta.

\- ¿Qué hay del profesor Lupin? - preguntó Harry.

Sirius soltó la cuchara, dejándola caer en el cuenco vacío, mientras se llevaba la mano diestra a la frente. – Él…bueno, está en su despacho…recogiendo sus cosas…- susurró.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Como ya sabéis, dejamos que Remus se transformará ayer por la noche, y no lo detuvimos, evidentemente eso tuvo consecuencias... - respondió Sirius, cabizbajo y con desanimo. – Huyó, atravesando el bosque prohibido y…atacó a algunas personas en Hogsmeade. Se armó un auténtico desmadre, uno de los gordos, con los habitantes del pueblo. Sacaron sus varitas, e incluso horquillas y antorchas, empezaron a perseguirle por todo el poblado. No hubo heridos, sí, pero lo peor vino después. – se puso tenso. – La luna se ocultó, y Remus perdió su transformación. La gente se molestó muchísimo con él, eh incluso amenazaron con llamar a las autoridades, si volvía por Hogsmeade. Dumbledore llegó después y regresaron juntos al castillo, tras disculparse con los aldeanos. Evidentemente, la noticia se extendió como la pólvora…Os podéis imaginar hasta donde ha llegado…-

\- ¿Quieres decir, que algunos padres de estudiantes, se han enterado? – preguntó Hermione, temiendo la evidencia.

\- Oh si, y de hecho, han empezado a llegarle cartas a Dumbledore, incluso vociferadores. Remus no lo pudo soportar, por lo que voluntariamente, ha presentado su dimisión…- dijo Sirius con tristeza. – Pobre Remus, tiene muy mala suerte…- suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

El grupo se quedó callado, hasta que Harry habló una vez más.

\- Iré a verle, ya vengo. – dijo, antes de salir corriendo por las puertas del gran Comedor.

La puerta del despacho de Lupin estaba abierta, ya había empaquetado la mayor parte de sus cosas. Junto a un depósito vacío, la maleta vieja y desvencijada se hallaba abierta y casi llena. Lupin se inclinaba sobre algo que había en la mesa y sólo levantó la vista cuando Harry llamó a la puerta.

\- Te he visto venir. - dijo Lupin sonriendo. Señaló el pergamino sobre el que estaba inclinado. Era el mapa del merodeador.

\- Acabo de estar con Sirius…- dijo Harry, con tristeza. - Me ha dicho que usted ha presentado la dimisión. No es cierto, ¿verdad? –

\- Me temo que sí…- contestó Lupin. Comenzó a abrir los cajones de la mesa y a vaciar el contenido.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Harry, alterado. – ¡Si no fuera por su intervención, no habríamos capturado a Pettigrew! – exclamó con desesperación. – ¡Sin usted! ¡Sirius seguiría siendo considerado culpable! - unas lágrimas de impotencia resbalaron por sus mejillas. – Es usted el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido…tuvimos que aguantar a dos inútiles antes de su llegada, y para una vez que tenemos, no solo a uno decente, si no al mejor…se tiene que ir…- se puso cabizbajo. – Quizás…quizás tuvimos que intentar frenar su huida durante la noche…-

\- No Harry...- Dijo Remus, acercándose a Harry y cogiéndole afablemente de los hombros. – Hiciste lo correcto…yo jamás hubiera querido haceros daño, ni como licántropo, ni como hombre. Tu determinación y decisión, han sido vitales para que la captura del verdadero culpable terminara en un final feliz. Puede que ya no sea tu profesor, y si, echaré de menos serlo, pero…si así Sirius, quien en verdad era inocente, pasa a ser un hombre libre, entonces, todo este pesar habrá merecido la pena…- dijo, con una sonrisa afable. – Si de algo estoy más que orgulloso, es de todo lo que este año has aprendido. Y…- titubeó, y a continuación le entregó también el mapa del merodeador. - Ya que no soy profesor tuyo, no me siento culpable por devolverte esto. Ron me dijo que tú se lo prestaste, aunque fue una autentica temeridad lo que hizo, debo reconocer que eso mismo hubiera hecho tu padre, por ayudar a un amigo. – parecía muy feliz, recordando al padre de Harry. - A mí ya no me sirve. Y me atrevo a creer que tú, Ron y Hermione le encontraréis utilidad. –

Harry cogió el mapa y sonrió. - ¿Cree que los merodeadores, se sentirían orgullosos de mí…por ser como soy? – preguntó.

\- Por supuesto. – Dijo Lupin, mientras cerraba la maleta. – Incluso tu padre, que es quizás el hombre más temerario que eh conocido, se sentiría muy contento si su hijo fuera un…aburrido prefecto aferrado a las reglas, como me dijo a mí en mi época de estudiante. – se rio un poco.

\- No soy aburrido. – se quedó Harry en tono divertido. – Respeto las reglas, y solo las rompo si la situación así lo requiere. Aunque sí, reconozco que muchas veces soy temerario…- reconoció, rascándose la nuca, y riendo un poco.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Harry se guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo el mapa del merodeador.

Era el profesor Dumbledore, que no se sorprendió al ver a Harry. – El coche está en la puerta, Remus. – anunció, con una sonrisa afable. – Sirius está esperándote en la entrada a los terrenos. –

\- Gracias, director. - Lupin cogió su vieja maleta y el depósito vacío.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarle hasta la salida? – preguntó Harry a su director. – Me gustaría despedirme del profesor Lupin, y de Sirius. -

\- Por supuesto Harry. – Dijo Dumbledore, guiñándole un ojo.

Harry le ayudó a Remus con el deposito vació, y juntos bajaron hasta salir del castillo. Caminaron juntos por los terrenos, hasta llegar a las verjas de la escuela, o lo que era lo mismo, los límites de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Allí, se encontraba Sirius, acompañado por Ron y Hermione, quienes también se estaban despidiendo de él.

\- Os mandaré un mensaje próximamente. – se escuchó hablar a Sirius. – Estoy en deuda con todos vosotros, jamás olvidaré lo que hicisteis por mi…-

\- Oh, no fue nada…- dijo Ron, colorado.

\- Esperemos que todo esté en orden lo antes posible, Sirius. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sirius? – dijo Remus.

Sirius asintió, se acercó a Lupin y le dio un abrazo amistoso. – No te deprimas amigo mío, ahora que seré libre podré ser de mejor ayuda para ti, juntos saldremos de esta, como siempre hemos hecho. – dijo, con una sonrisa. Ahora se acercó a Harry. – Bueno Harry, esto es todo por ahora. Nos vamos, pero estoy seguro de que muy pronto nos volveremos a encontrar…prométeme que serás "un buen chico". – dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Harry le dio un abrazo amistoso. – Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, Canuto…Lunático…-

Sirius y Remus asintieron con una amplia sonrisa. No parecían en absoluto tristes, sus caras reflejaban felicidad y esperanza. Tras guardar sus maletas y el resto de las pertenencias en el coche, ambos se subieron en la parte trasera, y se alejaron por la carretera. Las verjas se cerraron una vez se perdieron de vista.

Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaron a subir por la colina, pensando en muchas cosas. Entonces, a la castaña se le cruzó una idea por su brillante cerebro.

\- Harry, ¿y si intentamos encontrar el Santuario? – preguntó Hermione, con un brillo en los ojos. – Ahora que tienes la espada, podríamos aprovechar este tiempo para poner a prueba la teoría de sus reacciones. Mira… – le enseñó su pequeño bolso. – Lo eh equipado con algunas pequeñas provisiones, si encontramos el Santuario…-

\- Espera un momento, ¿Cómo es eso de que Harry tiene la espada? – preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Dónde está? -

Harry miró por los alrededores, el terreno estaba complemente despejado, incluso los vigilantes de la puerta se habían marchado a echarse la siesta. Alzando la mano, pronunció las palabras mágicas. - ¡Custo Gladipredium! – La legendaria Espada apareció en la palma de su mano, tan resplandeciente como de costumbre.

Ron se sobresaltó al ver la Espada, apareciendo repentinamente, en la mano de Harry. – Pero…¿¡Cómo has hecho eso!? –

\- La espada es mía ahora…- explicó tranquilamente el azabache. – Por ende, puedo invocarla a voluntad. –

\- ¡Que pasada! ¡Es como contar con un as en la manga! – decía Ron, entre alegre y sorpresivo.

\- Cuando fuimos a buscarte, por el túnel del Sauce Boxeador, hayamos otro lingote de oro. – empezó a explicar Hermione, a Ron. – La espada se iluminó con una luz amarillenta, debe de ser esa la luz para encontrar los lingotes, por lo que debe de haber algún que otro más, creo. – se llevó la mano a la barbilla, mientras meditaba. – Estoy segura de que, si puede encontrar los lingotes, también es posible que nos sirva de guía para encontrar el Santuario. Podríamos inspeccionar los terrenos, en primer lugar. –

\- Bien, comencemos por ahí. – Dijo Harry, señalando unos arbustos.

Empezaron a caminar, quitándose de encima arbustos, ramas, y algunos animales silvestres. Era casi como ir de excursión, toda una actividad al aire libre. Habían pasado por detrás de la Casa de Hagrid, a quien vieron alimentando a su equipo de hipogrifos, entre los que estaba Buckbeak, con quien Harry se llevaba de maravilla. Un poco más adelante, llegaron a una zona vacía, o al menos eso parecía al principio, porque lo que vio el azabache, lo dejó perplejo.

Allí había toda una manada de Thestrals, entre grandes y algunos pequeños, y allí, vieron a Luna Lovegood, quien no estaba sola, ya que Chloe la acompañaba. Las dos les daban de comer, aunque la menor de los Malfoy no paraba de dar brincos de impresión.

\- ¿¡Cielos, que hacen aquí!? – musitó Ron en voz baja, mientras se escondían tras unos árboles.

\- Están alimentando a una manada de Thestrals. – explicó Harry. - ¡Somnum Amigladio! – susurró, haciendo desaparecer la espada. – ¿Qué tal si les damos una visita? – preguntó, guiñando un ojo divertido.

\- ¿¡Eh!? – Ron parecía nervioso.

\- Oh, es verdad, Harry me contó algo muy interesante. – Decía Hermione, con una sonrisa divertida. – Dijo que estabas…enamorado…-

\- ¡Haaarryyy! ¡Serás chivato! – se quejó Ron, más rojo que su cabello, el azabache se echó a reir.

\- ¿¡Quien anda ahí!? – se escuchó la voz de Chloe, quien se alteró. Tenía la varita en su mano, y se acercaba dando zancadas rápidas hacia donde estaban. - ¡Lumos! – exclamó de repente, y de un saltó, los encontró.

\- Holaaa…- saludó el trío de oro, ridículamente.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó Chloe, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Nosotros…no…nada…solo…pasábamos por aquí y…- intentaba explicarse el pelirrojo, inútilmente.

\- Tranquila Chloe, solo estábamos paseando por los terrenos, cuando nos detuvimos al verte a ti y a Luna alimentando a…Thestrals. – dijo Hermione, quien al igual que Ron, no podía ver a los caballos esqueléticos.

\- Ajá, Luna me los estaba enseñando, aunque no puedo verlos…- Dijo Chloe, poniendo una cara bien cómica. – Solo veo la comida desaparecer entre ruidos de mordiscos, venid, que os lo enseño. -

Chloe arrastró al trio de oro hasta donde estaba Luna, quien agitaba la mano alegremente.

\- Hola chicos, ¿venís a visitar a los Thestrals? – preguntó Luna, con su ya conocido tono soñador.

\- Solo estábamos de paso Luna. – aclaró Harry. - ¿Sueles venir por aquí? –

\- Si, Hagrid me permite venir aquí y darles de comer, me gustan mucho los Thestrals…- dijo Luna, mientras le alcanzaba un trozo de ternera a una cría de Thestral.

Hermione miró a su alrededor, un poco extrañada. - ¿Y Ginny, no está con vosotras? – preguntó.

\- Oh, ella está pasando su tiempo con mi hermano. – dijo Chloe, quien miraba a Ron un poco nerviosa.

\- Y…¿Qué es lo que están haciendo esos dos? – preguntó Ron, quien no parecía muy contento.

\- No están haciendo nada, salvo jugar…al…ajedrez…- decía la menor de los Malfoy, como intentando poner alguna escusa.

\- Bueno, supongo que no pasa nada si mi hermanita le da una paliza al ajedrez a Malfoy, no por nada, ¡ha aprendido del maestro! – Dijo Ron, con un brillo en los ojos y frotándose la nariz con aires de gloria.

Harry y las chicas se sorprendieron mucho al ver que el pelirrojo se lo tomó bien.

\- Bueno…nosotros seguiremos con nuestra excursión, y…eso. – dijo Hermione, indicando a Harry y a Ron con la mirada hacia otra dirección. Ambos asintieron. – Nos vemos luego. –

\- Vale, pásenselo bien. – Dijo Chloe, agitando la mano.

El trio de oro salió a paso ligero, y después se alejaron rápidamente, no querían ser vistos utilizando la espada. A nadie le haría gracia saber que un crío de trece años posee un arma tan letal, en sus manos.

\- _Todo el que piense que soy un sádico que se dedica a matar personas con una espada a mansalva, está claro que no me conoce, como mucho…solos los amenazaría…_ \- pensó el azabache, mientras escuchaba las carcajadas de satisfacción de su "lado oscuro".

Tras invocar la Espada de Godric Gryffindor una vez más, Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaron por el Lago Negro, rodeándolo. Al cabo de unos instantes, la espada empezaba a vibrar en la mano de Harry.

\- ¿Ya te has cansado de tanto mantenerla en el aire? – le preguntó Ron al azabache.

\- No es eso, mira, ha empezado a vibrar sola. – le respondió Harry, entre bufidos.

\- ¡Debe de ser una señal importante! – repuso Hermione, quien parecía cada vez más emocionada. – Estará dentro del agua, ¿o quizás…se adentre por el bosque? - se preguntaba.

Harry movió la espada hacia las aguas del lago, pero cuanto más se acercaba, menos vibraba la espada. Hermione le indicó que lo intentara, esta vez, avanzando hacia el bosque. El azabache le hizo caso, y se acercaron con precaución. La hoja vibró un poco más fuerte, era una señal de que algo importante estaba en aquella dirección.

Los tres terminaron adentrándose por el bosque, dejándose guiar por las vibraciones de la espada. Avanzaron durante unos cuantos minutos, entre árboles y rocas, hasta llegar a una zona la cual, no habían explorado en los tres años que llevaban en el colegio.

Llegó un punto en que la espada se tambaleaba peligrosamente en la mano de Harry, una luz roja comenzaba a brillar en la hoja, y daba la impresión de que, en cualquier momento, saltaría por si sola.

La hoja de luz roja les condujo hasta una gran roca, llena de musgo y ramas rotas a su alrededor. Hermione se acercó para inspeccionarla de cerca. Con su varita, despejo la roca del musgo que la cubría, tardó un poco porque había bastante que retirar, hasta que después de un par de minutos, pudo revelar un símbolo peculiar.

\- ¡Miren esto! – exclamó la castaña, con muchísima emoción. - ¡Es el emblema de Gryffindor! –

\- No me digas…¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó el azabache, quien ahora sostenía la espada con sus dos manos, por la fuerza con la que se tambaleaba.

Ron hecho un vistazo, rodeando la roca. Miró por encima, y parecía que había localizado un detalle de importancia. – Mirad, tiene un agujero aquí arriba. – Dijo, mirando con curiosidad el agujero. Este era corto de ancho, y recto de largo, parecía como uno de esos agujeros por donde se cuela la tarjeta del metro de Londres.

\- Esto me huele a la leyenda del Rey Arturo, aunque en vez de sacar una espada…- susurró Hermione, mirando perpleja el agujero.

Harry se acercaba lentamente, la espada se tambaleaba cada vez con más brusquedad, pero el joven mago la sostenía con toda la firmeza posible, apretando los dientes y decidido.

\- Harry, intenta meter la espada ahí. – le sugirió Ron, con un brillo en los ojos.

El azabache asintió, y con todas sus fuerzas, trató de meter dentro la hoja. Al introducirla ligeramente, la espada dejó de temblar, y acabó introduciéndose sola, quedándose allí, tan majestuosamente clavada en la enorme roca con el símbolo de león de la casa Gryffindor.

Los tres se alejaron un poco, y tan repentinamente como lo hicieron, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Al principio, el temblor fue ligero, pero poco a poco, se estaba generando un terremoto. El suelo comenzó a revelar pequeñas quebradas de tierra, alrededor de un margen de espacio. Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miradas asustadizas, no por el terremoto, sino por el escándalo que, de seguro, estarían armando.

\- ¡Ay mi madre! ¡Ay mi madre! ¿¡Que hemos hecho!? – chillaba Hermione, dando saltitos nerviosos.

\- ¡Creo que la hemos liado compañero! ¡Como esto siga así destruirá Hogwarts! – gritó Ron, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

\- ¡Mantened la calma chicos! ¡Estoy seguro de que hemos hallado algo de suma importancia! ¡Debemos ser pacientes! - exclamó el azabache, sin dejar de observar el origen de los temblores.

Se podía observar desde donde estaba, como el castillo Hogwarts se tambaleaba rápidamente, arriba y abajo, sin pararse por nada.

\- _No cabe duda, estamos ante la entrada al Santuario…-_ pensó el azabache, mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Hermione.

El temblor era exageradamente escandaloso, Hogwarts y todos sus terrenos iban al compás de los grandiosos temblores, pero por alguna extraña razón, ni el castillo, ni los invernaderos, ni siquiera la cabaña de Hagrid, estaban sufriendo daños estructurales. Y por si eso fuera poco, los que caminaban por allí, como los profesores del Castillo, Hagrid y los Hipogrifos, o Luna, Chloe con la manada de Thestrals, ninguno de ellos parecía enterarse de nada. Solo Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban siendo testigos de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡La tierra está temblando y la gente anda por ahí tan tranquila! ¿¡Porque nadie está corriendo de un lado para otro!? ¿¡Que significa todo esto!? – Ron estaba cada vez más asustado.

\- ¡Tal vez la entrada actúa igual que el encantamiento Fidelio! ¡Si, eso debe de ser! Pero si es así, ¿quién es el guardián? – se preguntaba Hermione, tratando de conservar la calma.

\- Añade eso a la lista de cuestiones por resolver. – le sugirió Harry.

Del suelo, salieron unas luces rojas y amarillas, formaron una especie de cuadrado, bien grande y amplio. Se escuchaba el ruido de las rocas, crujir por dentro, como si estuvieran en continuo movimiento. Poco a poco, una gran porción de tierra se estaba abriendo, de manera raramente ordenada. Cada vez se abría, más y más, hasta que llegó un punto en que se reveló, un enorme agujero negro en forma cuadriculada. Se escucharon unas rocas abrirse con una ligera explosión, de los huecos rectangulares que formaban, salieron unos escalones dorados, que poco a poco iban formando una escalera, que conducía hasta las profundidades de lo que fuera que hubiera, allí dentro.

El temblor se detuvo, dando paso a la calma que se respiraba y sentía justo antes del comienzo del terremoto. Harry, Ron y Hermione se asomaron lentamente hacia el agujero. Allí abajo, solo se podía ver oscuridad, una oscuridad larga y profunda. El azabache sabía que esta es una de esas situaciones, en las que no deseaba involucrar a su novia, y a su mejor amigo, por eso…

\- Bueno…- empezó a hablar Harry. – Ya sé que esto os lo eh dicho repetidas veces, pero, si queréis esperarme en…-

\- Creo que ya hemos pasado por esta conversación antes, Harry…- Dijo Hermione de brazos cruzados, y con la mirada severa.

\- Ya no seas plasta Harry, vamos a ir contigo y lo sabes. – Dijo Ron, tan decidido como Hermione a seguir al azabache.

\- Ah…no tenéis remedio, bien, entonces coged las varitas y seguidme. – Dijo Harry, mientras blandía su varita, y la iluminaba con Lumos. – Creo que nos espera una pequeña aventura aquí dentro. –

\- Pero, ¿Qué hay de la espada? – preguntó Ron, sacando su varita.

\- Debe de ser importante que permanezca en la roca ya que, de lo contrario, la única salida podría cerrarse. – dijo Hermione, quien también iluminó su varita.

\- Bien, pongámonos en marcha. – Dijo Harry.

Y los tres, con decisión y emoción, se aventuraron a bajar por las escaleras doradas, y dispuesto a averiguar, lo que alberga las profundidades de ese enorme hueco que va tierra abajo.

Capítulo 56 – El Santuario de Gryffindor.

Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron cautelosamente por la enorme escalera dorada, adentrándose en las profundidades de aquel túnel oscuro, y bastante profundo. Con las varitas iluminadas gracias al hechizo Lumos, los tres tenían la luz necesaria para poder iluminar cada palmo de luz que se les resistiera.

Bajaron, y bajaron escaleras durante unos veinte minutos. No tenían idea de hasta cuando estarían en ese plan, hasta que, al fin, dejaron de bajar. Ahora estaba pisando un suelo, que también era dorado.

El azabache alzó la varita y ojeó lo que tenía en frente suyo. Era un túnel, completamente dorado, con unas viejas antorchas, llenas de polvo y telarañas, sin utilizar. Hacía un poco de calor, pero era perfectamente soportable.

Después de que Hermione se bajara del último escalón, pasó algo que ninguno de los tres, esperara que sucediera. El suelo empezó a temblar ligeramente.

\- Oh, oh…¿y ahora que es lo que pasa? – preguntó Ron, quien se sobresaltó por los temblores.

\- Esto no me gusta…no me gusta en absoluto…- murmuraba Hermione, bastante nerviosa. - ¡Mirad! – gritó, señalando a las escaleras.

Los escalones dorados comenzaron a ocultarse bruscamente, otra vez, resonaron y resonaron hacia arriba donde se ubicaba la única salida. Así fue hasta que, por último, se escuchó un portentoso temblor, y el ultimo palmo de luz del exterior visible, se apagó. Todo indicaba que la entrada al Santuario, se había cerrado.

\- Oh no…no, no, no…- decía el pelirrojo, quien palideció. - No fastidies, ¿porque siempre nos tienen que pasar este tipo de cosas? ¡Ahora nos quedaremos aquí encerrados para siempre! –

\- ¡Custo Gladipredium! – exclamó Harry, haciendo que la espada apareciera en su mano. – Cálmate Ronald, estamos con vida, y eso…ya es un buen primer paso. – dijo, en tono orgulloso.

\- ¿Buen primer paso? - preguntó Ron, perdiendo los nervios. - ¡Maldita sea Harry! ¿¡Estamos encerrados y tú te lo tomas a guasa!? –

\- Tranquilo Ronald, lo primero que debemos hacer es conservar la calma. – Dijo Hermione, quien de seguro no se creía lo que estaba diciendo. – Solo…solo debemos adentrarnos y…quizás con suerte…encontremos una salida…sí, estoy segura de que…-

\- Muy bien, ahora solo hay un modo de salir, y es…adentrándonos en el camino hacia el gran Santuario de Gryffindor. – Dijo Harry, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos y blandiendo la espada. – Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo, ojalá que consigamos regresar a Hogwarts antes de que se acabe el día…-

\- ¡Ya estuvimos metidos en un marrón de los gordos ayer! – gimió Ron. – Como mi madre se entere me va a matar…-

\- Eso, si salimos de aquí…- dijo Hermione con perspicacia, aunque tan tensa como su amigo pelirrojo.

Los tres comenzaron el recorrido por el largo y dorado túnel, tan lleno de polvo y telarañas como cualquier vieja catacumba. A cada paso que daban, observaban con detenimiento sus espaldas, y costados, diestro y zurdo, con mucha atención. Todos cuanto oían, a parte de sus pasos, sus respiraciones y los gemidos de terror por parte de Ron, era el ligero ruido de una pequeña corriente de aire caliente que recorría el túnel.

\- Dudo que Gryffindor deje entrar a cualquiera, así como así, por mucho que se trate de tres miembros de su casa. – Dijo Hermione, mientras observaba de reojo las paredes doradas. – Debe de haber dejado algún mecanismo de defensa, como trampas, o incluso criaturas mágicas aquí ocultas. –

\- ¿Criaturas? ¿Trampas? – preguntaba Ron, parecía que iba a darle otro ataque de nervios.

\- Hm…en caso de encontrar criaturas, ¿qué tipo de seres nos esperan Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de lo que encontramos en el interior de la Cámara de los Secretos? – preguntó Hermione, poniendo en marcha su lógica. – El elemento de Slytherin es el agua, por eso la Cámara estaba rodeada de agua, y el basilisco adora estar entre la humedad, como muchas serpientes. – tocaba las paredes, en busca de alguna pista importante. – El elemento de Gryffindor no es otro que el fuego, por lo que tampoco se me hace extraño que la temperatura vaya en aumento. Debe de haber criaturas relacionadas con el fuego, no muy lejos de aquí…-

\- Oh dios mío…¿no…me digan que aquí dentro tiene a un dragón? – preguntó Ron, comiéndose las uñas. – Y si…¿y si es uno de esos dragones antiguos de la edad media? ¡Esos son los más temibles! –

\- Ya deja de imaginarte cosas Ronald, no sabremos a que nos vamos a enfrentar si no lo averiguamos por nosotros mismos. – Dijo el azabache, mientras observaba con atención lo que tenía delante suyo.

Avanzaron por todo el largo y profundo pasadizo, hasta encontrar unas escaleras doradas de caracol. Parecía la broca de una perforadora de construcción en grandes dimensiones, pero con escalones dentro. Bajaron por ahí unos cuantos minutos, y al llegar a suelo firme, se toparon con una amplia habitación, tan dorada como los pasillos que recorrieron. El calor se hizo un poco más sofocante, y no se sabía si era porque tan pronto como llegaron las antorchas de la habitación se encendieron o…

\- Pfff, ¿y ahora qué? – se preguntaba Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente.

\- Allí hay una puerta. – Dijo Hermione, indicando a su derecha, pero había algo que la tenía inquieta. – Esos agujeros de allí…no me agradan en absoluto…- susurró.

Se refería a cuatro agujeros con grandes y largas llamaradas decorándolo, parecían respiraderos. Unos ruidos empezaban a oírse desde su interior. Harry se puso en frente, con la espada bien sujeta en su mano. Aquellos ruidos sonaban a susurros, cada vez eran más incomodos y molestos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione dieron un ligero salto hacia atrás, porque una criatura saltó desde los fuegos. Era roja, rodeada por llamas, con cuatro patas cortas y una larga cola que parecía la mitad de su cuerpo.

\- ¡AAAAH! ¿¡Que es ese bicho!? – preguntó Ron, quien sudaba no se sabe si de miedo o de calor.

\- ¡Es una Salamandra! – exclamó Hermione. - ¡ Una salamandra de fuego! –

Harry asintió. – Parece que como siempre, Hermione tenía razón…- dijo, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

No era la única salamandra allí presente, de los otros tres respiraderos de fuego aparecieron tres más.

\- Hm...Si las tocamos nos quemaremos, ¿no? – Preguntó Ron, tontamente.

\- Muy listo, Ronald…- dijo Hermione, sarcásticamente.

\- Ya déjense de chácharas, esto es lo que haremos. – Harry comenzó a explicar su plan. – Para acabar con una salamandra de fuego, lo primero que hay que hacer es congelarla, para que pierda su fuerza, luego, yo las destrozaré con la espada. –

\- Vale…- dijo Ron, tragando saliva y preparándose con la varita. - ¿Alguna sugerencia Hermione? –

\- Utilicemos Glacius para apagarlos lo antes posible. – Dijo la castaña. – Harry, ten a punto la espada. –

El azabache asintió.

Las salamandras rodeaban amenazadoramente al trio de oro, mientras que ellos juntaron sus espaldas, preparándose para recibir el ataque. Una se abalanzo sobre Ron, de un lato, iba a escupirle fuego, pero el pelirrojo ya sabía qué hacer.

\- ¡Gla-glacius! – exclamó entrecortadamente, pero haciendo bien el encantamiento congelador.

La Salamandra pasó de un color rojo llameante a un azul gélido. Las llamas que lo rodeaban se apagaron, y ahora parecía tan inofensivo como una lagartija. Harry se acercó rápidamente y, golpeándolo con la espada, lo hizo pedazos.

\- Uno menos…- susurró el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa. – ¡Rápido, congelad al resto! –

Hermione hizo lo propio con dos Salamandras. Cuando estas quedaron congeladas, se chocaron entre sí, y cayeron al suelo, aturdidas. Sin problemas para Harry. Otra, por poco, consigue tocar a Ron, pero este le propinó un puntapié y logró congelarla. El azabache hizo lo que tenía que hacer con la espada. Habían aparecido más salamandras de fuego, y los tres repetían el mismo proceso, una y otra vez, mientras que las salamandras no dejaban de salir.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡No nos vamos a pasar todo el día en este plan! – se quejó Ron, mientras pateaba de mala gana a una salamandra, para luego congelarla.

\- ¡Son esos dichosos respiraderos! – exclamó Hermione, quien también ya se estaba cansando. - ¡Si no los apagamos, no dejarán de salir! – gruñó, mientras congelaba a otra salamandra. - ¡Y cada vez son más! -

\- Debemos ser rápidos y contundentes, no dejéis que las salamandras os ataquen, o se acerquen demasiado a los respiraderos, una sola de ella es capaz de revivir las llamas…o eso creo…- Decía Harry, mientras destrozaba a una salamandra congelada.

Tras asentir, en equipo, pusieron en marcha el siguiente paso. Harry atrajo a las salamandras a su posición, mientras que Ron y Hermione pasaron discretamente de ellas y se colocaron detrás de los respiraderos. Con Glacius, dejaron congelada eh inutilizables los respiraderos, en el momento que los cuatro quedaron sellados, solo quedaba ocuparse de las salamandras.

Ron y Hermione ayudaron rápidamente a Harry, congelando a las salamandras restantes, y con unos cuantos movimientos de espada, el azabache acabó con ellas. Tan pronto como lo lograron, la puerta que había a la mano izquierda se abrió.

Harry sonrió con entusiasmo. – Bien, es hora de continuar…- dijo, avanzando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Cuantos pisos tendrá este sitio? – preguntó Ron.

\- Ni idea, es la primera vez que estamos aquí. Ni siquiera en "Hogwarts: Una historia" eh logrado encontrar alguna referencia al Santuario. – comentó Hermione.

\- Eso es porque Gryffindor no alimentó ninguna leyenda en referencia a su Santuario, como hizo Slytherin con su Cámara... – dijo Harry. – Prestad atención, no sabemos lo que nos espera ahora…-

\- Si, muchas gracias por hacernos sentir mejor, Harry…- dijo Ron, con los ojos entrecerrados.

El siguiente pasillo era como el primero, alargado, profundo y dorado. Las antorchas seguían inutilizadas, y todo cuanto tenían de luz eran la que ofrecían sus varitas. Harry se preguntaba hasta cuantas plantas tenía uno que bajar para alcanzar el Santuario, si tenían que atravesar bastantes túneles oscuros, como aquellos por los que estaban recorriendo en ese momento.

A medida que avanzaban, la temperatura aumentaba un poco más, pero muy ligeramente. El cambió a mayor no lo notaron hasta que bajaron por otras escaleras de caracol, y llegaron al siguiente piso.

El piso era un poco parecido al anterior, pero este albergaba una pequeña cantidad de tierra y vegetación. Las antorchas, esta vez estaban iluminadas, como en la habitación anterior.

De repente, una especie de piedra, con patas de cangrejo y cubierto de joyas apareció en frente de Harry, Ron y Hermione, quien se sobresaltó un poco al principio.

\- Ufff…menos mal, es solo un cangrejo de fuego. – Dijo Hermione, mas aliviada.

\- Oh mírenlo, ¿a qué es una monada? – preguntó Ron entre risas. Cuando se le acercó un poco, el cangrejo se dio la vuelta y le soltó fuego por el trasero. - ¡UAAAAAAAH! ¡QUEMA! ¡QUEMA! - el pelirrojo se quemó la mano.

\- Ronald…- resoplaron Harry y Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

La castaña le apagó el fuego a Ron y luego, sacó una botellita de díctamo que llevaba en su bolsillo. - Siempre es bueno llevar un poco encima. – comentó, mientras le untaba la quemadura con el díctamo líquido. – ¡Y la próxima vez, no seas tan cabeza hueca! – le regañó, dándole un azote en la nuca y guardándose la botellita.

\- Si…- bufó Ron con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry hizo lo que toda "buena gente" suele hacer con los cangrejos de fuego. Le lanzó un potente Desmaius, que la dejó boca abajo, y luego, de una patada, la mandó por el agujero más cercano. El pobre cangrejo se fue por ahí, rodando sin remedio.

\- ¡Genial! ¡La próxima vez me lo pido yo! – dijo Ron, quien tenía ganas de patear al cangrejo, pero perdió su oportunidad.

\- Insensibles…- murmuró Hermione.

El trio, al no ver nada más interesante en aquel pasillo, siguió con su camino por la siguiente puerta, la cual se abrió después de que Harry "chutara" al pobre cangrejo por el agujero.

Los tres avanzaron, entre jadeos, respiraciones fuertes, y los pelos de punta. El sonido característico de las salamandras de fuego resonaba de nuevo a su alrededor.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Hay más de esos bichos! – se quejó Ron, jadeando. –

\- ¿Varitas a punto? – preguntó Harry, quien sostenía con su mano diestra su varita, y con la zurda, empuñaba la espada.

\- Si, estad atentos, puede que en la próxima escalera nos los encontremos…- dijo Hermione, quien no paraba de girar la cabeza.

Una nueva escalera de caracol apareció en frente. Los tres comenzaron a bajar por ella, a diferencia de las anteriores, esta no conducía a una habitación en concreto, sino a una especie de "arena".

Una vez los tres tocaron tierra, la escalera ascendió misteriosamente, dejando a los jóvenes magos, a su suerte.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tienes que estar de broma! – gritó Ron, entre asustado y molesto. – Y yo que me quejaba de la Cámara de los Secretos, pues Gryffindor no es ni compasivo ni nada…- resoplo.

\- Ya déjate de quejas Ronald, ¡tú prepara la varita y ya! – exclamó el azabache.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo, entre bufidos y jadeos.

\- ¿Necesitas gafas Ronald? ¡MIRA AHÍ ENFRENTE! – chilló Hermione, montando un escándalo.

Unas puertas aparecieron de repente, rodeando a los tres jóvenes magos. De estas, aparecieron, como si fuera una plaga, montones y montones de salamandras de fuego, las cuales, comenzaron a rodearlos.

\- ¿En serio…esto es una prueba? – preguntó Ron, rodando los ojos, aunque en el fondo estaba muy asustado.

\- ¡No debéis temer! – gritó Harry, apretando los dientes y con un brillo en los ojos. - ¡SOMOS GRYFFINDORS! ¡DEMOSTREMOSLES DE QUE ESTAMOS HECHOS! –

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, asintiendo con entusiasmo, y cada uno, tomó una dirección. El azabache, armado de coraje, se lanzó al ataque cual caballero acepta el desafío.

Las salamandras, al estar unidas, eran menos vulnerables al poder del hechizo Glacius, sin embargo, nuestros héroes, envalentonados por la determinación del heredero de Gryffindor, estaban dispuestos a luchar con valor.

Ron, quien era probablemente el más asustado de los tres, tenía las suficientes agallas como para congelar a una salamandra y echarla de un puntapié, sacando de él una emoción latente.

Hermione, con gran habilidad y elegancia, recurría más a la precisión y a la estrategia para eliminar a las salamandras de tres en tres, haciéndolas impactar entre ellas, o elevando rocas y tirándoselas una vez estas acaban congeladas.

Harry, por su parte, era más rudo y practico. Corría a por las salamandras como si fuera un cazador, las congelaba y las eliminaba a espadazos.

 _\- ¡Vais a palmar bicharracos!_ – exclamó el intrépido héroe con espada y "un palo" desde su lucida mente.

Ninguno de los tres supo cuánto tiempo se pasaron allí, luchando contra las salamandras, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, su número iba menguando. Hasta el punto de ya no haber ninguna.

\- ¡HURRA! ¡LO HICIMOS! ¡LO HICIMOS! – gritaba Ron, dando saltos victoriosos.

\- Si…pero…¿Cuánto nos quedará por avanzar? – se preguntaba Hermione, mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

\- No lo sé…pero por ahora, solo tenemos una ruta por la cual seguir…- dijo Harry, señalando una enorme puerta que apareció, después de que las puertas de donde salieron las salamandras, desaparecieran por completo.

Después de tomarse unos minutos de descanso, los tres reanudaron la travesía, rumbo a las profundidades del Santuario. Cuando atravesaron la puerta, estaban, una vez más ante otro pasillo dorado, aunque a diferencia de los anteriores, este era más amplio, y a la vez…más corto.

Llegaron a un "callejón sin salida". Tenían ante sí una especie de nuevo escenario, redondo, y amplio. Poco antes de adentrarse en aquel espacio vacío, Harry, Ron y Hermione vieron una roca un tanto peculiar. Tenía unas palabras escritas, el pelirrojo se acercó, e intento leer lo que ponía, pero…

\- ¡Esto parece chino! – se quejó Ron, mientras tocaba la roca.

\- Déjame ver. – dijo Hermione, quien comenzó a observar cuidadosamente la roca. – ¡Alucinante! Gryffindor sin duda era un señor con muchos recursos. –

\- ¿Te importaría iluminarnos? – preguntó Ron, con impaciencia.

\- Lo que tenemos aquí, Ronald, son runas antiguas…- respondió la castaña, con brillo en los ojos.

Harry asintió. – Si…veamos que tiene escrito…- dijo, mientras se acercaba a la runa. Alzó la varita para tener mejor visibilidad. - Eibehwaz, Eidehwaz, Ebrahwaz, Eijuhwaz, Efaihwaz, Edohwaz, Edetihwaz…- leyó con detenimiento.

\- ¿Y…que significan exactamente? – preguntó Ron, quien no parecía enterarse de lo leído, y tampoco era extraño que así sea.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, antes de asentir y traducir juntos, las palabras rúnicas.

\- Comienzo…-

\- Decisión…-

\- Valor…-

\- Salto…-

\- Fe…-

\- Caída…-

\- Destino…-

La Roca se iluminó con una luz blanca azulada, y de repente, esta desapareció por un agujero. Hubo un ligero temblor, el escenario que tenían en frente suyo comenzó a abrirse, y parecía que la apertura estaba siendo bastante forzada, porque el chirrido era tan escandaloso, que los tres tuvieron que taparse las orejas.

Una vez el suelo se abrió por completo, Harry, Ron y Hermione se acercaron despacio, intentando no ir precipitadamente. Lo que había ahí abajo no era más que un profundo vacío. A penas podían distinguir un puntito de luz que había abajo del todo.

\- Vale…se a abierto esta cosa, y ahora…¿Qué se supone que hay que hacer? – preguntó Ron, a quien le temblaban las piernas, como si temiera a la respuesta.

\- Es evidente lo que debemos hacer Ron…- dijo Hermione en voz baja, estaba tan nerviosa como el pelirrojo. – De…debemos saltar…-

\- ¿¡QUE!? – chilló Ron, de un sobresalto.

\- Muy bien…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa. Sin perder más tiempo, se tiró por el agujero. – ¡Os veo abajo chicos! -

\- ¡HAAAAARRYYYYYY! – gritó Ron, con la voz casi ahogada.

Hermione en principio se tapó la boca, estaba hecha gelatina. Tras pedirle al "todopoderoso" que le brindara fuerzas, saltó, pegando un chillido agudo.

\- ¡HERMIONE! – gritó Ron desesperadamente, quien estaba casi verde por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. - ¡HARRY! ¡COMO NO SALGAMOS VIVOS DE ESTA TE MATO! – gritó entre enfadado y asustado.

El pelirrojo, con los ojos cerrados, saltó por el agujero. Harry, aunque no quería admitirlo abiertamente, se lo estaba pasando en grande con la caída libre. A medida que bajaban a gran velocidad, se podía ver pequeños huecos de luz.

 _\- Hm…espero que Gryffindor no se haya olvidado de dejarnos un modo de sobrevivir a la caída…_ \- pensó el azabache, quien no paraba de mirar abajo.

El punto de luz cada vez se hacía más, y más grande. Harry observaba en ocasiones a sus costados, y se podía ver como una enorme cantidad de lava fundida descendía por ahí. También se escuchaban los chillidos de Hermione, y un poco más hacia arriba, los de Ron.

Cuando salieron de tan alargado túnel, lo que vieron sus ojos lo dejaron más que asombrado. Había un nuevo escenario, pero estaba completamente rodeado por fuego y magma, había solo una enorme puerta, que parecía de piedra, en frente.

Harry cerró los ojos, como esperando recibir el impacto, pero para su sorpresa no fue así. A pocos metros de impactar, la velocidad a la que descendía iba disminuyendo, hasta llegar al punto de ni siquiera caer en picado, sino despacio, cual pluma u hoja de otoño cae al suelo.

\- _Wow…es como…es como si estuviéramos en el espacio exterior…allí, con las naves espaciales, las estaciones cerca de la luna…que sensación tan extraña…_ \- pensaba Harry, quien estaba muy emocionado.

Ya no se escuchaban los gritos de terror por parte de Hermione y Ron, quienes también descendían a poca velocidad, y al igual que Harry, ellos también estaban maravillados ante lo que estaban experimentando.

Cuando sus pies tomaron contacto con la tierra, Harry esperó pacientemente a que su novia y su mejor amigo se reunieron con él. Al azabache esto le recordaba al viejo cuento de Peter Pan.

\- _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Las hadas tendrán polvos mágicos que permiten volar?_ – pensó detenidamente Harry, a quien en ningún momento se le pasó tal idea por la cabeza.

Ron y Hermione por fin tomaron contacto con la tierra, y tan pronto como lo hicieron, ambos tuvieron reacciones dispares. La castaña tenía los ojos llorosos, corrió hasta Harry para abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo como nunca antes había hecho. Mientras que el pelirrojo se quedó tan alucinado por lo que habían logrado que se quedó allí, de rodillas, mirando el enorme espacio que tenían a su alrededor.

\- Pensé…pensé que íbamos a…- sollozaba Hermione en el pecho de Harry.

\- Reconozco que yo también, es decir, han sido por lo menos dos cientos metros de caída libre…- comentó Harry, antes de acercarse a Ron. – Eh Ronald, ¿estás bien? –

\- ¿Sabéis que? Creo que después de esto…- Ron ya no parecía tan nervioso como antes. - no voy a tener miedo de preguntarle a Chloe si…-

Harry y Hermione se acercaron rápidamente hasta el, y con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿¡Le pedirás salir contigo!? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- Supongo que no pierdo nada por preguntarle…- respondió el pelirrojo, con un tono extrañamente afable.

\- Bien dicho amigo, me alegro mucho por ti. – Dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa, mientras le palmeaba el hombro a su mejor amigo.

De repente, a su alrededor, aparecieron unas puertas mágicas, que bloquearon la enorme puerta de piedra. De estas puertas no salieron salamandras de fuego, sino otro tipo de criatura.

Parecía ratas hechas cenizas, pero que respiraban y expulsaban fuego, no parecía que tuvieran buenas intenciones.

\- Oh no…y yo que pensaba que nos iban a dar un respiro…- bufó el pelirrojo, mientras ponía a punto su varita. – Esto…Hermione, tú de casualidad no sabrás si son…-

\- ¡Son Igmus Ronald! – exclamó la castaña, con su varita ya apunto. – Estas ratas nacen de la lava, y son más abundantes cuando el espacio es más cerrado, debí imaginarme que las encontraríamos tarde o temprano. –

\- No es la única compañía que tenemos chicos…- susurró Harry, mirando hacia arriba.

Unos pájaros, que se parecían a los buitres, pero expulsando fuego y humo de sus plumas sobrevolaban por encima de la plataforma donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes magos.

\- Está claro que quieren hacer estofado con nosotros…- musitó Ron, mirando de mala gana a esos pájaros en llamas.

\- Son los Igultunis, unos pajarracos llameantes que habitan en espacios calóricos y oscuros como este…- explicó el azabache. – Tened mucho cuidado por si intentan lanzarnos bolas de fuego desde arriba…¡Hermione vigila! –

Dos Igultunis dispararon dos esferas de fuego contra Hermione, a lo que ella las congelo y las convirtió en cubos de hielo. – Si, gracias por el aviso Harry…- dijo con un extraño orgullo.

\- Bien, cubrámonos las espaldas…- musitó Harry, mientras acababa con dos Igmus. – ¡Acabemos primero con estas ratas, y luego busquemos un modo de fastidiar a esos buitres! –

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Será como en la Madriguera, cuando tengo que ocuparme de las ratas del sótano, esto estará chupado! – dijo Ron con más entusiasmo, mientras empezaba a congelar a las ratas de fuego.

Por cada rata que lograban destruir, esta reaparecía multiplicada por tres, y cada vez llenaban más el escenario. Harry se estaba preguntando si atacarles era lo que realmente debían hacer. Hechizos como Glacius o Aguamenti no eran demasiado efectivos, pues las altas temperaturas empezaban a notarse.

Sin embargo, la Espada de Godric Gryffindor estaba resultando ser más efectiva de lo que el trío de oro esperó. No solo era útil para aniquilar enemigos sino también funcionaba como un magnifico reflector de ataques.

Harry recordó como lo hizo para que la espada se bañara en llamas. Probó de hacer el mismo movimiento, y para su sorpresa, logró hacer que apareciera fuego de la hoja.

\- ¡Poneos detrás de mí! – exclamó Harry. Ron y Hermione, sin darle vueltas a la petición de su "líder", procedieron a ponerse detrás de él.

Harry agitó con fuerza la espada, y una onda de llamas salió en dirección hacia las ratas, barriendo prácticamente todo el escenario.

\- ¡Guay! ¡Esa espada es el arma perfecta! – exclamó Ron, pero tuvo que contener su euforia para prestar atención a los Igultunis. - ¡Harry! ¿¡Puedes ocuparte de esos estúpidos pajarracos!? ¡No nos dejan en paz! –

Harry fulminó a los buitres de fuego con la mirada, y agitando una vez más hoja, otra onda de llamas fue directamente hacia ellos. Unos tres Igultunis quedaron fuera de combate, mientras que los demás huían despavoridos.

Los Igmus no ofrecieron más resistencia, y sin previo aviso saltaron de la plataforma, para meterse en la lava como si esta fuera una piscina.

\- ¡HURRA! ¡Si es que nada nos para! – Ron saltaba de alegría ante el nuevo éxito.

Hermione miraba el reloj, y estaba un tanto preocupada. – Son casi las seis de la tarde, será mejor que nos demos prisa, recordad que hay que encontrar el modo de salir. –

Harry y Ron asintieron, y los tres se encaminaron hacia la puerta de piedra, quien quedó desbloqueada después de sobrevivir a la última pelea. La enorme puerta puso a prueba la fuerza del trio de oro, pero entre los tres consiguieron empujar lo suficiente como para conseguir entrar. Atravesaron un nuevo túnel, este no era dorado, sino de piedra.

\- Me parece que alguien se quedó sin más presupuesto…- dijo Ron, quien por fin sonreía.

\- Lo que realmente me sorprende, es que siendo este…Santuario, un lugar tan grande, no aparece en "Hogwarts: Una historia" …- comentó Hermione.

\- Dumbledore me dijo que no había oído hablar del Santuario, hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador se lo reveló. – dijo Harry.

\- Aún sigo sin saber porque ese viejo sombrero sabe tanto sobre Gryffindor… - resopló el pelirrojo.

\- En serio Ron, ¿Alguna vez prestas atención a las clases de Historia de la Magia? – le preguntó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo, Ron se encogió de hombros. – El Sombrero Seleccionador es una de las dos reliquias que pertenecían a Godric Gryffindor…además de la Espada. – dijo, señalando la espada que tenía Harry en el cinto.

\- ¡Si señor! ¡Nosotros gobernamos Hogwarts! – dijo el pelirrojo en tono de superioridad, eh ignorando los bufidos de Harry y Hermione, que sonaban más a risas que quejas.

A diferencia de los anteriores túneles, este no tenía ni un escenario, ni tampoco una escalera, sino una puerta. Era vieja y polvorienta, esta, en un principio no se abrió.

\- ¡Alohomora! – dijo Hermione, apuntando con su varita a la puerta, la cual, se abrió.

El camino hacia una nueva sala estaba a la vista, pero esta vez iba a ser muy complicado llegar, a la siguiente puerta. Debían cruzar un puente de piedra, era largo, de unos veinte metros de longitud y casi un metro de ancho. Lo más preocupante no era lo largo, o ancho que pudiera ser, sino que el puente se encontraba en penosas condiciones, lleno de agujeros y grietas por todas partes. ¿Qué había delante de aquel puente? Unas puertas de oro, tan majestuosas como las de un palacio, estaban decoradas con dibujos de leones haciendo el caballito, además de tener los bordes cubiertos de rubíes resplandecientes. Hermione hecho un vistazo a lo que pudiera ver abajo, y el panorama no le agradó en absoluto.

\- Ay mi madre…- susurró con impacto. – Miren eso…- dijo, señalando lo que había debajo del puente.

Debajo del puente, como si de agua se tratara, circulaba un rio de lava fundida, amarillenta e intensa. Daba la sensación de que cualquier cosa que cayera a esa lava, desaparecería sin remedio.

\- Maldita sea…- decía Ron con la voz débil. – Maldita sea…-

\- Esto…debe de ser un todo o nada…- empezó a hablar Harry, con los ojos llenos de valor. – Debemos cruzar el puente sin detenernos por nada, pase lo que pase, no…miréis…abajo…-

Ron y Hermione asintieron lentamente. El azabache se guardó la espada en el cinto, y como si su vida dependiera de ello, los tres corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, sin pararse por nada. El puente empezaba a temblar, y poco a poco, las rocas que formaban el puente se estaba desprendiendo solas, cayendo a la roca fundida en fuego intenso. A medida que avanzaban, a gran velocidad, el puente se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño, a cada vez mayor velocidad.

Los tres sentían sus corazones bombear con gran intensidad, podrían caerse en cualquier momento, pero estaban decididos a no detenerse por nada, su único objetivo, era llegar a la puerta que tenían en frente de sus narices.

\- ¡Oigan! ¿No podríamos tomarnos un respiro? – preguntó Ron, quien comenzaba a cansarse de correr.

\- Vamos Ron, no seas tan vago. – le regaño Hermione, sin dejar de correr.

\- Harry…-

\- Sin rechistar Ron, corre y calla. – dijo Harry tajantemente.

Harry y Hermione, de un salto, llegaron, pero Ron estaba bastante cansado, y en un descuido, el puente se desprendió cuando él estaba muy cerca de alcanzar a sus amigos.

\- ¡AAAAAAAH! – gritó Ron, cayéndose junto con las rocas que se desprendían.

\- ¡RON! – gritaron Harry y Hermione, ambos estaban horrorizados y temiéndose lo peor.

Con sus grandes manos, Ron se sujetó con fuerza a las rocas que aún estaban sujetas, mientras contemplaba como las que estaban hace un momento a sus espaldas, caían a la lava y se fundían con ella, sin remedio alguno.

\- ¡SUJETATE RON! – chilló Hermione con desesperación.

\- ¡AGUANTA RONALD! – gritó Harry, le entregó rápidamente la espada a Hermione, cogió su varita, y apuntó a una gran roca, al costado de la puerta. - ¡Carpe Retractum! – exclamó.

Unas cuerdas rojizas y amarillentas se pegaron como una telaraña luminosa a la roca, sujetándola perfectamente. Harry se lanzó al rescate, con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza mientras escuchaba los gritos de desesperación del pelirrojo, y los gemidos de angustia por parte de Hermione.

\- ¡Ronald! ¡Dame la mano! – le gritó Harry a Ron.

\- ¡Pe-pero si lo hago, caeremos los dos! – chilló Ron, a quien se le veían unas lágrimas de desesperación en su rostro.

\- ¡Todo irá bien Ronald! – le gritó el azabache, con determinación. - ¡Tú puedes hacerlo hermano! ¡Confía en mí! –

Aquellas palabras iluminaron a Ron, era la primera vez que Harry le llamaba "hermano", hasta ese punto llego su amistad. Su hasta ahora mejor amigo, que bien le advirtió del peligro antes de entrar, de lo que podía pasar una vez dentro del Santuario, estaba allí, jugándose la vida por rescatarlo.

Con un gran grito, Ron saltó como pudo de las rocas que sujetaba, y se agarró con todas sus fuerzas al brazo de Harry.

\- ¡As…cen…dio! – gritó Harry, sin soltar a Ron.

Como si les hubiera lanzado una enorme catapulta, los dos volaron hasta la puerta, donde Hermione los recibió con un fuerte abrazo, entre lágrimas.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío! ¡Estáis vivos! ¡VIVOS! – gritaba rápidamente la castaña, derramando un mar de lágrimas, mientras los abrazaba a ambos con fuerza.

\- Harry…gracias…gracias…- gemía Ron, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su "hermano".

\- No hay de que Ronald…yo jamás abandono a los míos…- Dijo Harry con un brillo en los ojos. Tras soltarse, los tres contemplaron lo que tenían en frente. – Llegó la hora…¿listos para seguir? –

Ron y Hermione asintieron, temblorosos, pero estaban decididos a seguir a Harry, hasta el final. Tras lo que estaba a punto de convertirse en una terrible tragedia, el trio de oro se aventuró a averiguar, lo que había tras las grandes puertas de oro.

Harry inspeccionó detenidamente la puerta, al principio, era algo tan corriente como una inspección a un objeto inanimado, pero después, unas voces se escucharon en su cabeza, parecían susurros, era rápidos, pero comprensibles.

\- La unión…hace la fuerza…- dijo Harry, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Eh? – se escucharon las voces de Ron y Hermione.

Se escuchó el sonido de algo brilloso y confortable. Las grandes puertas comenzaron a abrirse, dejando que los tres jóvenes magos pudieran acceder. Cuando estas terminaron de abrirse, lo que vieron sus ojos los dejó atónitos, sorprendidos, impresionados y más que eclipsados. A una altura considerablemente larga, se podía vez como por dos agujeros cuadriculares, uno en cada lado de la gran puerta, descendía la lava amarillenta que circulaba por unos canales de oro y piedra. Estos iluminaban aún más lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo más grande que sus ojos jamás hayan podido llegar a ver.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín…- susurró Ron, contemplando lo que poco a poco, unas antorchas comenzaban a iluminarse.

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es? – susurró Hermione, sus ojos estaba tan abiertos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

\- Si chicos…este…es el Santuario de Gryffindor…- dijo Harry finalmente, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro sudoroso y lleno de polvo.

Pilares de oro y rubíes tan largos como rascacielos llegaban hasta un oscuro techo, del cual no se podía ver nada. El espacio que se dejaba ver poco a poco, despejándose de oscuridad y polvo desde el aire, revelaba que en frente suyo había lo que tanto estaban buscando. Era el Santuario de Gryffindor, estaba rodeado por unas verjas metálicas, por tanto, lo que hubiera dentro sería lo que han venido a buscar.

\- ¡Cielos…debe de estar allí! – dijo Hermione, a quien le brillaban los ojos por la maravilla que estaba contemplando.

\- ¡Caray! – exclamó Ron, con un brillo en los ojos. – Hay que ver con este Gryffindor, debe de haberse arruinado económicamente creando este lugar…-

\- _Hm…no habría pensado en eso, pero_ …- Pensaba abiertamente el azabache, mientras que, junto a sus amigos, avanzaban con algo de lentitud, hacia el centro del grandioso vestíbulo.

Los pillares dejaban a la vista el enorme escenario circular, en frente estaba el Santuario, que era tan parecido a un antiguo templo griego.

Cuando llegaron al centro del enorme escenario circular, hecho también de oro, observaron que a su izquierda había una enorme puerta, la cual estaba sellada, conectaba al centro con un amplio puente. A su derecha, tenían una puerta más pequeña, como para que pase solo una persona adulta, esta se encontraba conectada gracias a un pequeño puente, corto, pero con el tamaño justo y necesario como para alcanzar la puerta.

Justo cuando el trio se disponía a avanzar hasta las escaleras que daban con el Santuario, escucharon un ruido que les hizo palpitar sus corazones. Eran pisadas, tan fuertes como de elefante y rugidos, tan sonoros como los de un dragón. Lentamente, la enorme puerta que había a su izquierda, se abrió. Y de ahí, salió la que quizás haya sido la bestia de cuatro patas más grande que hayan contemplado en sus vidas.

\- ¿Qué…que es eso? – Preguntó Ron, quien estaba completamente pálido. – Hermione…

\- Si no estoy equivocada, y creo que no, eso de ahí es…es un Rexinis…- susurró Hermione, quien estaba tan pálida como el pelirrojo. – Una criatura que se supone que se vio extinta hace más de mil años…en la edad media…-

Harry miraba a la enorme bestia de manera desafiante y orgullosa. Parecía el padre de todos los leones. Tenía el doble de tamaño que un león ordinario, unos cuatro o cinco metros de altura. Era de piel oscura, con largos y afilados colmillos, se podían ver llamas contenidas en su gran boca. Su melena, sus ojos y su cola estaban cubiertos de fuego, y sus garras, parecían enormes garfios que podrían separar la carne de los huesos a cualquiera, de un solo zarpazo.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo vencer a esta…cosa? – preguntó el pelirrojo a la castaña, con temor a la respuesta, pero esperanzado en que tenga una.

\- No…no…en el libro de "Animales Fantásticos y donde Encontrarlos" solo se le menciona, y se les describe a medias la apariencia, no pone nada acerca de cómo matarlo…- dijo Hermione, a quien parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos en cualquier momento. – Es la primera vez que estamos ante uno…-

\- No hay salida de aquí…- susurró Harry, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al Rexinis. – Y puede que no la encontremos, a menos que salgamos victoriosos de esta lucha…- sostuvo la espada con firmeza, mientras se preparaba para recibir un posible ataque de la bestia.

\- ¿¡Y COMO DERROTAMOS A ESTA COSA!? – gritó Ron, entre desesperado y tembloroso.

\- ¡LUCHANDO! – exclamó Harry, mientras se lanzaba a por la bestia.

Harry fue a por el Rexinis, pero a penas acercarse a él, la enorme bestia pegó un rugido tan amplio y sonoro, que mandó al "trio de oro" a volar, a distintos lados del vestíbulo.

\- ¡Apaguémosle la melena! – sugirió Hermione con determinación y desesperación.

Los chicos asintieron y rodearon a la enorme bestia. Con Glacius intentaban apagarlo, pero sus llamas eran tan intensas como las que desataba un dragón cuando escupía fuego. Era tal vez por ser enorme, o quizás debido al calor sofocante que hacía en el interior del Santuario, la razón por la cual, no conseguían apagar las llamas de la enorme bestia.

Harry corrió hacia él e intentó cortarle una de sus gruesas patas, pero fue tan inútil como golpear una placa de hierro. El azabache salió despedido entre vibraciones, cayendo de espaldas al suelo dorado.

\- ¡A-a-a-a-aau! – gritó entrecortadamente. – Esto no ha funcionado como yo esperaba…-

Ron y Hermione usaron juntos un potente Glacius, que apenas pudo hacerle algo al Rexinis, ya que la temperatura era tan abrumadora como en un caluroso día de verano a plena luz del sol. La enorme bestia los mandó a volar otra vez.

El azabache pensó detenidamente su siguiente movimiento. – _Si este Rexinis es de Gryffindor, quizás haiga una pequeña posibilidad de que deje de atacarme, si es que me reconoce como tal…_ \- alzó la espada una vez más, pero esta vez, no atacó a la bestia. - ¡Somnum Amigladio! – exclamó, haciendo desaparecer la espada.

\- ¡HARRY! – gritó Ron, quien de nuevo estaba por los suelos.

\- ¡NO GUARDES LA ESPADA AHORA! – chilló Hermione, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba haciendo su novio.

Harry se acercó lentamente al Rexinis, al principio se mostró furioso y desafiante. El joven mago decidió intentar aplicar la teoría sobre los hipogrifos y sus lealtades en el gigantesco león. Para su sorpresa, estaba funcionando.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Harry? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione entre temblores.

\- Claro…está tratando de convencerlo para que no nos ataque…si es el Rexinis de Gryffindor…- susurraba Hermione, mientras observaba con el corazón en el puño como el azabache seguía avanzando hacia el Rexinis.

La bestia fue acercándose al azabache cautelosamente, al principio, Harry tuvo la sensación de que iba a lanzarle fuego, o a morderle con sus enormes colmillos, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. El Rexinis dejó que el joven mago le acariciara la nariz.

\- Lo lograste…- susurró Ron, atónito, antes de dar un salto de alegría. - ¡Lo lograste Harry! –

\- ¡Estoy segurísima de que Hagrid se sentiría orgulloso de ti, Harry! – dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

El Rexinis se separó de Harry, y tras hacerle una reverencia, el cual el azabache también le dedicó una, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la puerta de donde salió. Tan pronto como se introdujo adentro, las puertas que lo mantenían encerrado, se sellaron una vez más.

\- Es mejor que no le digamos nada de esto a Hagrid. – comentó Harry. – Si supiera que hay un Rexinis aquí dentro de seguro intentaría sacarlo y cuidarlo al aire libre…-

Ron y Hermione se rieron con ganas. Pero se detuvieron al ver que las verjas que cubrían el Santuario se abrieron, dejando vía libre para pasar.


	29. Ch57-58-Año III

Capítulo 57 – Equonovi y los Sellos del Conocimiento

Tras su encuentro con el Rexinis, Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron por las escaleras hasta la entrada del Santuario de Gryffindor. La entra era, indudablemente, la más peculiar que habían visto nunca. Era completamente negra, pero eso era lo de menos, lo que mostraba, era sin duda lo que más dejaron atónitos y asustados a los tres jóvenes magos.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Es esa maldita araña! – chilló Ron, quien palideció.

\- No me gustan nada esas notas …– susurró Hermione, quien parecía entre extrañada y un poco asustada.

\- _Un momento…¿ese clon…no es mi Boggart?_ – se preguntaba el azabache. – ¿Veis lo mismo que yo? ¿O cada quien ve algo diferente? – preguntó lo que ya sospechaba.

\- ¡Yo veo a Aragog! – exclamó Ron.

\- Y yo a la profesora McGonagall, enseñándome unas notas desagradables…- dijo Hermione con angustia mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Creo…que esto no es normal…-

\- Debe de ser un encantamiento protector, que actúa como si fuera un Boggart…- dijo Harry, sacando su hipótesis.

\- ¿Crees que actúa como un Boggart? ¿O es uno de verdad? – preguntó Ron, apuntando con su varita a la entrada. - ¡Riddíkulus! – dijo, intentando convertir a la araña en una pelota. Sin embargo, no pasó nada de nada. – Menuda lata, no sirve, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Podremos pasar? -

\- Solo hay un modo de averiguarlo…- Dijo el azabache.

Harry se aventuró a intentar entrar, cerrando los ojos, y esperando lo que fuera que hubiera dentro. Llegó un momento en el que sintió como si le estuvieran tirando agua fresca encima, una sensación muy agradable dado que estaban, en el lugar más caloroso que pueden encontrar en Hogwarts, si es que siguen en territorio de Hogwarts.

\- Chicos, podéis pasar. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y sin dejar de contemplar lo que tenía delante suyo. – No hay peligro alguno…-

Rápidamente, Ron y Hermione entraron, atravesando la entrada.

\- Wow…es muy parecido a lo que sentimos cuando usamos los encantamientos estimulantes…- dijo Ron, tenía la sensación de cosquilleo en su piel.

\- Fue relajante y refrescante…muy interesante lo que nos ha dejado Gryffindor. – Dijo Hermione, quien no dejaba de ver lo que había en frente suyo. – Mirad…ahí está la Espada. –

Sobre una mesa de oro, decorada con rubíes, estaba la Espada de Godric Gryffindor, flotando en el aire, e iluminada por una blanca e intensa luz, y rodeada por unas pequeñas luces doradas, que parecían estrellas en miniatura.

\- Este es su lugar de descanso cuando no se utiliza. – Dijo Harry, antes de contemplar lo que había tras pasar por la espada.

Unas antorchas con forma de cabeza de león se iluminaron. En frente de ellos, se podía observar una majestuosa estatua, en forma de león, quien llevaba una corona en la cabeza. Estaba sentado, sus ojos parecían dos pedruscos hechos de rubí. Debajo de la estatua, había una caja con una especie de ranuras, tenían el tamaño ideal para ciertos objetos que, tanto Harry como Hermione encontraron durante dos de sus tres aventuras. El rescate Ginny de la Cámara de los Secretos y el de Ron en la Casa de los Gritos.

Hermione limpió de polvo las ranuras, con unos cuantos movimientos de varita. – Más que polvo, parecía tierra…- dijo, mientras tosía un poco.

\- Ya veo…los lingotes deben de activar este artefacto. – Dijo Harry.

\- Esperen un momento, ¿Qué pasará una vez introduzcas los lingotes allí? – preguntó Ron, con mala espina. – Y si es…-

\- Si es de Gryffindor, no hay problema. – dijo el azabache, tajante.

Introdujo los dos lingotes en dos de las ranuras doradas. Se escuchó como el descenso de algo brillante, resbalando desde el interior de las paredes. Hubo un ligero temblor, que dejaba paso a lo que contemplaron a continuación. Los dos pedruscos de rubí se iluminaron, y se empezó a escuchar una voz grave, parecía como si alguien hablara desde un túnel.

\- Saludos, mi señor…- decía la voz que salía de la estatua de león. – Eh esperado este momento por muchos siglos…el ultimo descendiente de mi creador y antiguo señor, Godric Gryffindor, ha acudido a mi presencia…-

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas que reflejaban el asombro, la impresión, y la confusión que causaba, lo que tenían en frente suyo.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó el azabache. - ¿Qué eres exactamente? –

\- ¿Qué soy? – preguntó la estatua. - ¿Cómo me llamo? -

\- Pues…eres una estatua parlanchina, ¿no? - dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. – Claro, como las viejas gárgolas de la escuela. -

Harry y Hermione lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Oh, joven e ignorante miembro de la casa Gryffindor, yo soy mucho más que una mera estatua parlante…- dijo la estatua, con voz susurradora. – En el pasado, se me conocía como…Equonovi…-

\- ¿Equonovi? ¿Ese es tu nombre? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Es el nombre con el que mi amo y señor, Godric Gryffindor, me bautizó…- había una ligera corriente de aire que rodeaba a los tres magos, y al propio Equonovi. – Y lo que soy…yo soy un contenedor…un guía…un guardián del conocimiento y la sabiduría…- era sorprendente como su voz se asemejaba a la de una persona, pero el sonido era muy distinguido. – Mi deber…mi cometido…no es otro que el de guiar al heredero de Gryffindor hacia su destino…-

\- Y…¿Qué destino es ese? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Uno el cual no puedo revelar…aún…- dijo Equonovi. – Veréis, no solo poseo conocimiento y sabiduría, también albergo algunos recuerdos de mi señor Gryffindor, además de ciertos poderes sobre Hogwarts, tanto en sus terrenos como en el propio castillo…- hizo una pausa breve, antes de seguir hablando. – Pero para poder liberar todo el conocimiento, los recuerdos y mis habilidades para la causa, necesito recuperar todos los Sellos del Conocimiento…-

\- ¿Sellos del Conocimiento? – repitieron los tres jóvenes magos, alzando las cejas.

\- Si, estos objetos, a los que llamáis lingotes de oro, son "Sellos del Conocimiento". - respondió Equonovi. – Son un total de siete, actúan como llaves, ya que cada una de ellas va liberando mis funciones, además de darme la posibilidad de recuperar algunas habilidades para el castillo…-

\- ¿Qué tipo de influencia tienes sobre el castillo? – preguntó Hermione.

\- La que me otorgó el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor, evidentemente…son una serie de poderes que el legendario director me dejó para ayudar al castillo, a los profesores, y por supuesto, a sus alumnos. - explicó la estatua en forma de león. – Son muy útiles si alguna vez este es atacado o destrozado, ya que también soy capaz de repararlo…pero por ahora…ambas capacidades están fuera de mi alcance…-

\- Entiendo…- susurró Harry, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. – Y…¿que nos puedes ofrecer? –

\- A tus amigos, me temo que poco les puedo ofrecer, por ahora claro está. No obstante, pueden acompañarle en la visita a los dos primeros recuerdos de Godric Gryffindor. – dijo Equonovi.

\- ¿Recuerdos? – preguntó Ron. - ¿Por qué es tan importante ver las memorias de Gryffindor? –

\- Para entender mejor el motivo de su lucha…y vuestro lugar…en ella. – Respondió Equonovi con un parpadeo en sus ojos de rubí. - En cuanto a vos, mi señor, creo que puedo ofrecer dos de los Siete Conocimientos Legendarios…-

\- ¿Siete Conocimientos Legendarios? – preguntó el azabache, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Así es, alguno de los conocimientos de Gryffindor quedaron grabados en algo mucho más duradero que los libros, o las runas…- lo ojos de Equonovi parpadeaban constantemente cada vez que hablaba. - quedaron grabados en la sangre de sus descendientes…-

\- ¿Gryffindor logró guardar sus conocimientos en su sangre? – preguntó Hermione, a quien el tema la dejó más que sorprendida.

\- Así es señorita, y…puesto que ya contamos con dos Sellos del Conocimiento, puedo liberar dos de sus Conocimientos Legendarios al heredero de Gryffindor…- dijo la estatua de ojos de rubí.

Sorpresivamente, Equonovi abrió la boca, y una luz empezaba a agrandarse desde su interior. De repente, un rayo impactó directamente en Harry, haciendo que se tambaleara, y posteriormente, acabó tirándolo al suelo.

\- ¡Harry! –

\- ¡HARRY! –

Ron y Hermione corriendo rápidamente a donde cayó, pensando que le había sucedido algo terrible, pero para sorpresa de ambos, el azabache solo estaba un poco aturdido.

\- Au…eso dolió…- dijo, frotándose la nuca y el pecho.

\- ¿¡Estas bien!? – le preguntó Hermione con los labios temblorosos, muy preocupada.

\- Sí, estoy bien, aunque fue como si me hubieran dando una pata en el pecho…- dijo Harry con sinceridad.

Equonovi cerró la boca, antes de volver a hablar. – Lamento que el proceso de liberación sea un poco doloroso mi señor, pero…es lo que tiene que los Conocimientos Legendarios estén ocultas en su sangre…-

\- Maldita sea, eso fue escalofriante... – se quejó Ron, mientras ayudaba a Harry a ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Qué clase de conocimientos posee Harry ahora? – le preguntó Hermione a la estatua.

\- Una de ellas no tardará mucho en descubrirla, por lo que no tiene caso que se lo revele ahora…- dijo, con un sonido que parecía una risa. – Pero su otra capacidad sí que le será de gran utilizad, porque ahora, tú, Harry James Potter, posees el conocimiento sobre en control absoluto del fuego, gracias a él, podrá controlar el fuego a su merced. –

\- ¿Podré controlar el fuego? – preguntó Harry con sorpresa. - ¿Y cómo es que sabes mi nombre completo? -

\- Por supuesto, Godric Gryffindor dominaba a la perfección el fuego, tal es así, que sus enemigos no podían usarlo contra él…- dijo Equonovi. – En cuanto al nombre completo…lo pude saber todo sobre vos mi señor, cuando mi rayo del poder desbloqueó sus dos nuevos Conocimientos Legendarios. Gracias a sus memorias, ahora estoy al tanto…de la situación…- El trio de oro no dejaban de contemplarlo, sorpresivamente. - Y ahora que ya eh completado mis dos primeras tareas desde mi despertar, me quedan otras dos…¿Estáis preparados? – preguntó, sus ojos brillaban cada vez más. – A continuación, os revelaré dos de los siete recuerdos cruciales de Godric Gryffindor…-

Una luz blanca y cegadora salía de los ojos de Equonovi, Harry, Ron y Hermione lo observaban con mucha atención, y de repente, los tres fueron cubiertos por esa luz.

 **Memorias de Godric Gryffindor I – El sueño de un joven intrépido.**

En los campos de la sabana africana, un grupo de bandidos, armados con hachas y tridentes, vestidos como auténticos salvajes, perseguían a un joven. Este era guapo, de cabellera roja, ojos verdes y de piel paliducha, quien iba montado encima de un Rexinis.

\- ¡Vamos idiotas, cogedlo! - exclamó uno de los bandidos. - ¡Acaben con ese cabrón! -

El joven que iba montado sobre el Rexinis, sin embargo, parecía que estaba jugando a las escapadas.

\- Oh vamos, mis queridos amigos. – dijo el joven pelirrojo, con una sonrisa orgullosa. – No es para tanto, solo deseaba jugar un poco con vosotros. -

\- ¿¡Jugar un poco!? – rugió otro bandido. – ¡Lo único que hiciste fue lanzarnos a ese maldito monstruo sobre nuestro territorio, y nos has robado las existencias! –

El joven pelirrojo llevaba una gran bolsa en sus espaldas. – ¡Vosotros se las robasteis a los habitantes de la jungla, os tengo dicho que no debéis hacer eso! – dijo, en tono severo.

\- ¡Insolente! ¡Devolvednos las provisiones ahora mismo! – gruñó con malas pulgas otro bandido, que no se acercaba más porque el Rexinis que tenían en frente los fulminaba a todos con una mirada agresiva.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio malandrines sin honor! ¡Les devolveré las provisiones a sus legítimos dueños! - exclamó el joven montado sobre el Rexinis. – ¡Aquellos que trabajaron duro a diario por obtenerlos! ¡Y no a un grupo de vagos, borrachos, ladrones y sinvergüenzas como vosotros! –

Los bandidos gruñeron furioso, entonces, el joven sacó su varita.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Es ese palo otra vez! – exclamó uno de los bandidos.

\- Se llaman varitas, sabandijas ignorantes. – dijo el joven, riendo como un idiota y apuntándoles a los pies. – Ahora, ¡prepárense para sentir mi ira! – dijo, en tono dramático. - ¡Tarantallegra! –

Tan pronto como pronunció aquellas palabras, los bandidos comenzaron a bailar. El joven mago empezó a palmear con sus manos, como si estuviera escuchando una canción, mientras que el Rexinis movía la cabeza al compás.

\- ¡Ajá! El baile, un hermoso arte, ¡lleno de entretenimiento y diversión! ¡Para pasárselo en grande! – dijo el joven pelirrojo, sonriente. – Bueno, tengo unas provisiones que regresar, hasta la próxima, babosos…- dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta y se puso rumbo a la jungla.

\- ¡Gryffindor! – gritó el líder de los bandidos, mientras sus piernas se movían solas. – ¡Algún día te arrancaremos el corazón con una guadaña, y te lo haremos tragar! –

\- Vaya, se nota que son unos idiotas sin cerebro…- susurró con los ojos entrecortados. – Vamos Trace, volvamos a casa…- le dijo al Rexinis afablemente.

Atravesaron los campos de la sabana, hasta llegar a unas enormes palmeras, con parajitos, monos y demás criaturas clásicas de la sabana. Allí, un grupo de gente de piel oscura, con faldas de paja y hierva, recibieron al joven Gryffindor con una sonora ovación.

\- Gracias amigos míos, pero solo me eh limitado a devolveros lo que es vuestro. – Dijo Gryffindor, con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Aquí tenéis! – le arrojó la bolsa al suelo, con su varita, para levitara ligeramente hasta tomar contacto con el suelo.

Los habitantes de la jungla se abalanzaron sobre los alimentos y demás provisiones, mientras que el joven mago se alejaba de ellos, atravesando la jungla hacia la derecha.

La cabo de unos minutos, se detuvieron. Rodeado por ramas, rocas y árboles, había una enorme cabaña de madera, con una pequeña chimenea por la que salía un manto de humo bien minúsculo.

\- ¡Godric! ¿¡Ya has regresado!? – exclamó la voz de una mujer. – ¡Vamos, deja ya de jugar con ese dichoso león, es hora de cenar! –

\- En seguida voy, madre…- dijo el joven Gryffindor con una sonrisa afable, mientras dejaba a Trace en una especie de corral, este era tan amplio como un invernadero.

Tan pronto como subió unas pocas escaleras, atravesó la puerta de la cabaña. Por dentro, no parecía en absoluto una cabaña, más bien, era igual que las casas inglesas, pero bastante antigua, ya que las paredes eran de roca. Una escalera conducía a la parte de arriba, donde posiblemente estén las habitaciones.

El vestíbulo era pequeño, pero con el tamaño justo y esencial. Pajaritos de todos los colores volaban de un lado para otro, como si estuvieran jugando al "tú la llevas" pero desde el aire. Había unos huecos llenos de zapatos, y unos colgadores de piedra y plata, para colgar las túnicas.

Godric entró por el hueco que había a su derecha. Ahora se encontraba en la sala de estar, que se podría decir que era bastante hogareña. Decorada con cuadros de todos los tamaños, todos ellos en constante movimiento. Había unas cuantas estanterías en una pared, pero en diagonal, parecían escaleras. Los libros ibas cambiándose de lugar constantemente, como si no se sintieran muy cómodos por donde caían.

\- Ah…Godric, ¿Cómo te ha ido hijo? – le preguntó la voz de un barón.

Allí, sentado en un sofá, al lado de la chimenea, con una pipa de madera de roble en la mano, había un hombre viejo. Era flacucho, de nariz delgada y ojos verdosos, llevaba puesto en su cabeza un sombrero de paja, tan grande como un paraguas.

\- Estupefactivamente genial padre, esos hurracos no volverán a molestar a los aldeanos por un tiempo…- Dijo el joven Gryffindor, con orgullo.

\- No me esperaba menos de ti hijo mío…- le respondió el anciano.

\- Vamos, vosotros dos, podéis seguir hablando mientras cenamos. – Dijo la señora de la casa, con los brazos en jarra y tono mandón.

Ella era bajita, ni muy delgada, ni muy gruesa de contextura. Tenía los ojos castaños, cabello negro, pero con algunas canas. Iba vestida con un delantal típico de la época medieval, además de un gorro blanco.

Los dos barones siguieron a la mujer hasta la cocina. La mesa era de piedra de mármol, y las sillas de madera de palmera, atadas con sogas, pero bien decoradas. Había estanterías colgando del techo, que se movían ligeramente. También había un horno de roca, donde se podía oler algo delicioso y bien cocinado.

\- ¡Hoy tenemos, cerdo al horno! – dijo la señora, con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¡BIEEEN! – rugieron Godric y su padre con entusiasmo, mientras se servían lo que parecía ser cerveza de mantequilla, de una gran jarra en medio de la mesa.

Tras repartir los platos, los tres se pusieron a comer.

\- Madre, padre…quería aprovechar esta ocasión para hablar con ustedes. – Dijo Godric, quien parecía serio.

\- ¿Qué sucede hijo? – le preguntó la señora Gryffindor, con preocupación.

\- Me gustaría volver a Inglaterra, el año que viene…- dijo Godric.

Los padres de Godric se miraron, antes de dirigirse a su hijo.

\- Ya veo…pensaste bien en lo que te dije…- dijo el señor Gryffindor, a lo que el joven mago asintió con decisión.

\- ¿Arwyroe, que fue lo que le dijiste a Godric? – le preguntó la señora Gryffindor a su marido.

\- Mi quería Esme, solo le sugerí, que ahora que ya posee todo cuanto le eh enseñado…es momento de dejarlo libre, que haga su vida, amplíe su horizonte y persiga sus sueños...- dijo Arwyroe, mirando a su esposa, y a su hijo. – Sé muy bien a lo que el aspira…sé muy bien hasta dónde puede llegar, y si hay algo que realmente deseo, es que nuestro hijo se sienta libre de salir, a la aventura…-

\- Gracias padre…- susurró Godric, con un brillo en los ojos. – Aunque mi desdén por la aventura y el desafío sean mi principal motivo por el cual deseo regresar al reino de Inglaterra, también estoy dispuesto a meditar la posibilidad, de cumplir con el sueño de nuestra familia…-

\- ¿El sueño…de la familia? – le preguntó Esme a su hijo, y mirando de reojo a su esposo.

\- Verás querida. Hacer años que se lo conté a nuestro hijo. ¿Recuerdas a que me dedicaba antes de conocernos tu y yo? Exacto, a la enseñanza. Solía impartir clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas extraordinarias…como los Dragones y los Rexinis…- dijo Arwyroe, con bastante nostalgia. – Sin embargo, yo ya estoy muy viejo para preocuparme por aquel sueño tan lejano…-

\- ¿No será aquel de fundar una escuela de magia? – le preguntó la mujer. – Ay Arwyroe…-

El mencionado asintió. – Por supuesto, una escuela, una donde poder instruir a magos y brujas de gran talento, pero sé que para mí ese sueño esta fuera de mi alcance…pero no para Godric... - dijo, con tono orgulloso, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hijo. – Has demostrado ser el hombre más valiente, noble e inteligente que eh conocido en toda mi vida…has aprendido con rapidez y decisión…y sé que estoy en lo correcto en que algún día, tú, mi hijo, serás quien guíe a las futuras generaciones… estoy seguro de que, gracias a ti, el mundo tendrá a magos y brujas con el mismo valor y talento que has demostrado poseer. –

\- Lo sé…y te lo debo todo a ti, padre…- dijo Godric con enorme emoción. – Si…creo que puedo hacerlo. Es cierto que pasaré la mayor parte del tiempo en búsqueda de aventuras, pero...puede que acabe por realizar, el sueño de nuestra familia…-

\- Pero…¿qué hay de nosotros? – preguntó Esme. - No quiero que te vayas Godric, te queremos, además…- ahora parecía preocupada. – ¿Te parece que a mí me da gusto ver cómo te juegas el cuello cada día? ¿Enfrentándote a monstruos, bestias y magos oscuros? – El muchacho pelirrojo no parecía muy preocupado. - ¿¡Y qué me dices de esos muggles, que se dedican a quemar a los nuestros! ¿¡A caso lo has olvidado!? ¿¡Porque crees que estamos aquí!? ¿¡No recuerdas porque tuvimos que irnos de allí!? –

\- No creo que los muggles sean un problema. Además, ellos actúan de ese modo porque nos tienen miedo. – respondió Godric, con tranquilidad. – Creen que somos dioses, porque hacemos cosas que los "sin magia" no pueden hacer…y si algo temen los muggles, en especial lo que son gobernantes, más que nada en este mundo, es el que existan seres que escapan a su control…-

\- Así es querida…- corroboró Arwyroe. – A veces pienso que deberíamos proponer una ley para proteger al mundo de la magia, y al mismo tiempo, a los muggles. – pensó detenidamente. – Si, sería muy sencillo de ese modo. Hoy, claro está, encontrar una ley de esa magnitud está bastante lejos de llegar a ser una realidad, existen muchos magos ocultos entre la sociedad muggle, y a pesar de la quema de brujas, parecen bastantes felices con la vida que llevan…rodeándose de fama, fortuna e inconmensurable influencia en el mundo…-

\- Eso no es ni de lejos la mayor de las preocupaciones, padre…- empezó a hablar Godric. – En mi infancia conocí a algunos magos y brujas, lo cuales nacieron de las entrañas de los muggles. Lo que pretendo decir es que, es precisamente a esos magos, nacidos de muggles, a los que principalmente persiguen. – Dijo, cabizbajo. – Lamentablemente, y por la ira de muchos de los nuestros, estos no son aceptados en entre nuestra comunidad. Es terrible, cierto, porque al no aprender a controlar sus poderes, estos escapan a su dominio. Incluso acaban siendo víctimas de algunos gobernadores muggles, que se dedican a asesinar a las personas mágicas. Tal vez si debería fundar esa escuela, si…una la cual no solo sea apta para los nuestros, sino que también acepte a ese tipo de estudiantes, nacidos de muggles. Con mi guía y la de muchos otros, podríamos ayudarles a encontrar su lugar en el mundo mágico…-

\- Pero…¿no crees que esos chicos, nacidos de muggles, estén excluidos por alguna razón en particular? – preguntó Esme, quien parecía incomoda ante la idea de su hijo. – Bueno, es cierto que ellos no tienen la culpa de que sus antepasados hayan pertenecido a ese grupo que repudia la magia…-

\- No todos los muggles ven con malos ojos la magia, madre…- dijo el joven mago, tratando de tranquilizar a su madre. – Como ya te dije, eh tenido la ocasión de conocer a algunos de ellos, antes de nuestra llegada a África. Aquellas personas sin magia nos miraban con admiración, más que con miedo o envidia. Ojalá fuera así en la mayoría de los casos, pero los poderosos no lo ven de ese modo…- se puso cabizbajo. – Nos ven como un problema para mantener el control, es una pena, porque me fascinan muchas de sus creaciones, como los navíos, o las espadas…- mencionó lo último con una sonrisa. - ¿Sabéis? Si llego a abrir esa escuela, estaría bien proponer una clase de estudios muggles, creo que en nuestro mundo existen magos y brujas interesados en comprender sus costumbres, como yo. – explicó, mirando a su madre a sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Esme tenía los ojos brillosos, y lentamente, asintió. – Esta bien…lo entiendo…eres una persona pacífica y noble, por encima de todo…- ahora, se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su hijo. Tras dedicarle una mirada afable, le revoloteó su cabello. – Puede que seas valiente eh intrépido, pero también eres inteligente y bondadoso. Si de algo estoy segura, es que harás grandes cosas Godric…solo espero que cuando te vayas, te acuerdes de nosotros, y nos escribas y visites de vez en cuando. –

\- No te preocupes madre, lo tengo todo bien pensado…- respondió Godric, afablemente.

 **Fin del recuerdo….**

Las luz blanca y luminosa se apagó, y nuestros tres amigos, intercambiaron miradas sorpresivas, y de emoción.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO! – gritó Ron, más feliz que unas pascuas. - ¡Debí suponerlo! ¡Con Gryffindor empezó todo! – dijo, lleno de orgullo.

\- En "Hogwarts: Una historia" no se puede leer mucho de la vida personal de los fundadores. En efecto, Hogwarts fue la primera escuela de magia en ser fundada… – Dijo Hermione, quien estaba sorprendida. – La quema de las brujas…aquello fue terrible, muchos magos y brujas se vieron forzados a escapar…pero Gryffindor quería volver, e intentar poner paz…- Dijo, con admiración hacia el fundador.

\- De modo que, con ese fin, Gryffindor acabaría fundando Hogwarts, ¿Cierto? – preguntó un orgulloso azabache.

\- Si…pero sobretodo, instruir a las futuras generaciones en una buena dirección, ayudarles a desarrollar su talento, tanto para los magos puros, como para los nacidos de muggles, y, por supuesto, mestizos. – puntualizó Equonovi. – En la época de mi amo, no existía ninguna escuela mágica, ninguna, hasta que se fundó Hogwarts. La discriminación hacia nacidos de muggles era abrumadora, por eso, Godric quiso a instruir a todos por igual, sin discriminación y sin límites. Su objetivo no era otro que convencer a la comunidad mágica, que no había ninguna razón para dejar de lado a un mago y bruja, solo por su origen de sangre…-

Hermione tenía una sonrisa triste, pero llena de admiración. – Godric Gryffindor debió ser alguien muy valiente para ayudar a las personas como yo…-

Harry la abrazó con ternura. – No fue el único que se propuso a lograr la hazaña de la libertad para todos los magos y brujas…ya que después de él, llegaron muchos otros con el mismo punto de vista. – dijo, mirando a Ron. El pelirrojo asintió con orgullo.

\- Bueno…¿Estáis listos para ver el siguiente recuerdo? – preguntó Equonovi.

Capítulo 58 – La creación de la Espada y la forja de una amistad.

La luz volvió a aparecer en los ojos de rubí de Equonovi…la enorme sala que albergaba la legendaria espada de Gryffindor se llenada de un blanco y luminoso destello, que dejaba a los tres jóvenes magos, más que estupefactos.

 **Memorias de Godric Gryffindor II - Regreso a Inglaterra y la legendaria Espada.**

Cabalgando en un blanco y resplandeciente corcel, Godric Gryffindor recorría el camino hasta la vieja Londres. Había regresado al país ingles en un barco tripulado por piratas, a los que tuvo que desarmar, y bajo un conjuro de confusión, los convenció para que lo dejaran en el puerto más cercano, a cambio, el honorable pelirrojo no los entregaría a las autoridades.

\- _Después de diez largos años…por fin, eh vuelto a casa…_ \- decía la voz de Gryffindor, que resonaba desde su cabeza. – _Tras celebrar mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, partí a Inglaterra. No fue fácil despedirme de mis padres, pero les aclaré que me encargaría de escribirles, e incluso visitarles, siempre que pudiera…-_

Estaba amaneciendo. La luz del sol en su salida dejaba ver un poblado, era grande, con muchas casas y una fuente de agua cristalina, que dejaba ver un pequeño arcoíris.

\- _Voy de camino hacia la herrería de los duendes, los seres más talentosos y habilidosos del mundo, en el arte de la forja. Durante toda mi vida lo eh soñado…me veía a mí mismo, combatiendo como los nobles caballeros muggles, aquellos que no poseen magia para defenderse y defender a otros, y para ello usan un arma forjada con hierro y fuego. Una espada, una honorable arma para combatir cualquier mal, eso es…_ \- pensaba el pelirrojo, con un brillo en los ojos. – _Me pasé parte de la infancia practicando la lucha con espada, sin embargo, no me vendría mal recibir unas cuantas clases, así no tendré problemas de ir a cazar monstruos. ¡Será divertido!_ – llevaba una bolsa en su cinturón, la cual resonaba como si hubiera pequeños cristales dentro. – _Mi padre me regaló como despedida una bolsa de rubíes…me encantan estas joyas, ojalá los duendes me permitan usarlas para la forja de la espada. Evidentemente no será un arma ordinaria, como la de los muggles. Gracias a la magia de los duendes, será la espada más poderosa jamás vista y no, no usaré hierro, lo mejor será utilizar plata, eso sí que resiste. Y cuando por fin cuente con ella, me lanzaré a la aventura_ …-

El caballo se detuvo en una especie de castillo, del que salía mucho humo negro de unas chimeneas, eran un total de veinte, repartidas por todo el techo. En el interior de la puerta, se podía observar como un gran grupo de duendes, se movían por todo el lugar, forjando todo tipo de objetos. Algunos eran objetos comunes, como calderos, otros eran piezas metálicas de construcción, y por supuesto, armaduras y armas de plata.

\- _Los duendes son seres muy inteligentes y talentosos, pero no suelen estar de muy buen humor…_ \- pensó Gryffindor, mientras se introducía en el castillo de los duendes. – _Debo ser cuidadoso con mi petición, y mis formas. No debo dejarme intimidar por ellos, y si todo marcha según lo previsto, dispondré de la mejor arma posible para embarcarme en mi búsqueda de la aventura…_ \- ahora esbozaba una sonrisa orgullosa, pero rápidamente se puso serio.

El joven mago pelirrojo se acercó a un duende que consultaba un pergamino tan alargado, que se perdía de vista a través de un enorme hoyo.

\- Saludos, señor duende. - saludó Godric con amabilidad. El duende lo miró detenidamente, con su característico rostro intimidante. – Necesito hablar con el maestro de la plata. –

\- ¿Desea hablar con nuestro señor Ragnuk? – le preguntó el duende que sostenía el pergamino. Godric asintió. – Se encuentra en su trono, asesorando al equipo encargado del armamento, es por el siguiente pasadizo, mano izquierda. ¿Me permite una sugerencia? No se acerque a los dragones, a menos que tenga deseos de terminar sus días en este lugar…-

Gryffindor frunció el entrecejo, y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. – Gracias por la advertencia…- y tras hacer una pequeña reverencia, siguió el camino indicado, hasta llegar a una enorme sala, llena de hornos y fogones ardientes.

Había por lo menos veinte duendes, todos ellos trabajando en un orden por defecto, y sin aparente descanso. Estos recibían instrucciones de un viejo duende, quien parecía ser el más trabajador de todos ellos. Curiosamente, era el más bajito de los que estaban en la sala, y su cara, era quizás la más gruñona de todas ellas.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! – exclamaba Ragnuk, mientras se pareaba por la enorme mesa con una especie de guantes marrones de hornear. – Tenemos aún cincuenta entregas que realizar para esta semana, ¡no quiero retrasos! –

\- Disculpe, ¿es usted Ragnuk? – preguntó Godric.

\- ¿Eh? Oh…si, si, ¿A caso ve usted a otro Ragnuk por aquí? – preguntó el viejo duende, parecía de mal humor. Godric iba a responder, pero el duende se le adelantó. - ¿Se le ofrece algo en particular, joven mago? El día de hoy estamos muy…atareados… –

\- Verá Ragnuk, estaba dispuesto a ofreceros, una suculenta fortuna…- Dijo Godric, sacando lo que indudablemente era un enorme saco con pedruscos de oro dentro. – A cambio de que me forje una espada muy especial. Quiero ir de aventuras y necesito una, pero no una cualquiera, quiero que esta sea la mejor posible. –

Ragnuk observaba con los ojos bien amplios. Parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. – Bu-bueno…es…es…- tenía ya las narices en el saco, oliendo el oro. – Es evidente que sabe usted como tratan con nosotros, señor…-

\- Gryffindor…Godric Gryffindor. – Dijo el pelirrojo, en tono orgulloso. - ¿Qué me dice? Esta fortuna, y a cambió, usted mismo me forja la más gloriosa de las espadas…-

\- ¿¡Y a que estamos esperando!? – le preguntó el viejo duende, con un brillo en los ojos. – ¡No hay nada más que añadir, vamos, vamos! – le insistió, llevándose al joven. - ¡Ustedes! ¡Sigan trabajando! – les indicó a sus duendes. - Estaré de vuelta en poco tiempo, y como vea que no vais ni por la mitad…- era increíble cómo podía arrugar su cara, tan intimidadora como la de un ogro.

Godric y Ragnuk entraron en una habitación. Esta tenía todo el equipo necesario para forjar espadas, no había un alma dentro.

\- Bien, haré la espada tal y como vos lo deseáis, honorable Gryffindor. – le dijo Ragnuk, y posiblemente, era la primera vez que mostraba respeto y amabilidad hacia un mago.

\- _Hay que ver…se nota que a estos tipos les gusta el oro…A saber hasta donde podrían llegar con tal de obtener todo el oro del mundo…_ \- Pensó Godric, antes de responder. – Bien, la espada será no solo de plata, pues quiero que se le incluya estos rubíes que tengo aquí. – dijo, mostrándole las joyas, a Ragnuk se le agrandaron más los ojos. – Como puede ver, ya están talladas y preparadas para que sean incluidas en la espada. También quiero que le otorgue propiedades mágicas, que le permita fortalecerla y mantenerla limpia y pulida. Por último, quiero que lleve mi nombre, así todos sabrán a quien le pertenece la espada. – Ante ese comentario, el duende no parecía estar tan sonriente como antes.

\- Está bien…- susurró el duende, quien ya no parecía tan contento. – empecemos la fabricación…señor Gryffindor. –

El ambiente en la habitación era tenso, pero se inició la fabricación.

El recuerdo pasó imágenes del proceso de su montura, forja y añadido de dotes mágicos, hasta culminar con la espada, resplandeciente y plateada, en las manos de Godric Gryffindor.

\- Ahí la tiene…es…es…suya…- Dijo Ragnuk, quien comenzó a sudar y a temblar.

\- ¡Es magnifica! – exclamó Godric, mientras movía la espada de un lado para otro, y contemplaba con orgullo, el resplandor de su filo, y su nombre, grabado en la hoja. – ¡Toda una obra de arte, para el arte de la aventura, será genial! – le dejó el saco lleno de oro en la mesa, el cual Ragnuk cogió de inmediato, pero sin dejar de mirar la espada. – Bien, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con vos, pero ahora debo partir, me espera un largo viaje…-

Y tras salir del castillo, Godric Gryffindor subió a su caballo, y se marchó alegremente hacia el pueblo de al lado.

Ahora se encontraba en una taberna, llena de alegres brujas y magos, todos ellos compartiendo risas y anécdotas mientras disfrutaban del delicioso sabor, de la cerveza de mantequilla.

Tras pedirse una jarra para él solito, Godric se quedó sentado en la barra, saboreando su bebida favorita, y la de muchos magos. – Ah…la cerveza de mantequilla, un digno néctar de los dioses…- pensó, mientras pedía otra jarra, porque la suya se la acabó de un tirón. - ¡Tabernero! ¡Écheme otra! -

\- Enseguida joven…- dijo el tabernero, quien apenas unos segundos después, regresó con otra jarra. – Aquí tiene. –

\- ¡Gracias amigo! – dijo el pelirrojo, más feliz que un dragón durmiente.

\- No eh podido evitar contemplar esa bella espada que porta en el cinto. – Dijo detenidamente el señor tabernero. – ¿Sois vos un caballero muggle? –

\- No, soy un mago, pero también me gustan las armas muggles, como la espada, que inspira honor, valor y voluntad. – respondió Godric, con orgullo. – Mi intención es vivir con ella un sinfín de aventuras, antes de realizar el sueño de mi familia…-

\- ¿Aventuras? ¿Un sueño familiar? – preguntaba el hombre que lo atendía.

\- Por supuesto. Mi desdén por meterme en problemas no conoce fin, era mi principal fuente de diversión e inspiración durante mi estancia en la sabana africana…- Dijo el pelirrojo, en tono nostálgico. – Aún echo de menos a los leones, y por supuesto, darles su merecido a los bandidos…Pero después de una década en África, decidí volver, y vivir en mi tierra esas aventuras, iré en busca de retos y desafío. -

\- Ah…vos sois uno de esos magos temerarios con aires de héroe, ya veo…- Respondió el tabernero, con algo de admiración. – Si lo que buscáis son retos y desafíos, ¿porque no se anima a pasarse por Hogsmeade? -

\- ¿Hogsmeade? – preguntó Godric, alzando las cejas.

\- Si…es uno de los pocos pueblos donde no habitan gente no mágica, todos allí son magos, brujas, y algún que otro Squib. – comentó el tabernero. – Pero lo más espeluznante es sin duda el bosque prohibido. –

\- ¿El bosque…prohibido? – preguntó el pelirrojo, con un destello en los ojos.

\- Si…dicen que allí habitan criaturas misteriosas, peligrosas, y aterradoras. Nadie que se haya adentrado en ese lugar, ha vuelto con vida para contar su experiencia, nadie…a excepción de unos pocos privilegiados, y de milagro. – afirmó el tabernero.

\- Un bosque prohibido…con criaturas misteriosas…peligrosas…aterradoras…- De repente, Godric se levantó del taburete. – ¿¡Tiene un mapa para llegar hasta Hogsmeade!? – preguntó con emoción.

\- Si…por supuesto. – dijo el tabernero, mientras se agachaba para coger un mapa enrollado de una caja. – Podéis usar este si lo desea, tengo un par más arriba. –

\- Gracias mi amigo. – dijo el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Aquí tenéis una merecida recompensa! – le tiró una bolsa con oro, dejando boquiabierto al tabernero, y se puso en marcha.

El recuerdo se trasladó hasta las afueras de Hogsmeade. Gryffindor llegó montado en su caballo, con bastante cansancio.

\- _Después de una semana de viaje…por fin encontré el pueblo de Hogsmeade._ – pensó un agotado Godric Gryffindor. – _Creo que necesito tomarme un descanso, antes de echarme a la aventura…_ -

Al pasar unas cuantas callas, el intrépido pelirrojo dejó su caballo atado en el exterior de una posada que tenía como cartel "La posada de las Escobas". Al entrar, Gryffindor respiró, alzando la nariz, y contemplando el caluroso ambiente que desprendía el lugar. Había una chimenea en cada extremo de la enorme sala, con sus mesas, las cuales se limpiaban solas, sus taburetes, los cuales solo se situaban en posición de asiento cuando un cliente lo requería, y por supuesto, la barra.

\- _Oh…me parece que venir a Hogsmeade ha sido una extraordinaria idea…-_ pensó el pelirrojo, quien contemplaba la figura de la persona encargada de atender a los clientes.

Era una muchacha, de cabello rubio, casi blanco. De contextura delgada, piel clara, ojos castaños, y una sonrisa afable. Sus mejillas se tornaron en un tono rosado cuando vio a Godric, acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Se…le ofrece algo, señor? – le preguntó la chica.

Godric asintió, y se mostró muy amable. – Saludos, bella dama. Acabo de llegar de un largo viaje, y me estaba preguntando si es posible que pueda alojarme en tan excelente posada…-

\- P-por supuesto que si, como cree…- respondió ella, con sus labios moviéndose nerviosamente.

\- Gracias…por cierto, no me eh presentado. Soy Godric…Godric Gryffindor. – Se presentó el pelirrojo, en tono de cortejo.

\- Edlynne…Edlynne Blythe…e-ese es mi no-nombre…- respondió la chica, como si le hubieran preguntado el nombre.

\- Es un placer conocerla Edlynne…¿Dispongo de habitación? – preguntó el pelirrojo, con amabilidad.

\- S-sí, permítame acompañarlo. – dijo Edlynne en el acto, mientras cogía las llaves.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho…-

La imagen pasó hacia otro momento de la memoria…

Gryffindor se encontraba sentado en un escritorio, con la espada a su lado, mientras escribía una carta.

 _Querido padre_

 _Han pasado tres semanas desde que regresé a Inglaterra. La situación, por lo general, es un poco más cómoda que hace diez años…_

 _Inglaterra está actualmente gobernada por Etelredo II, el segundo hijo de Edgar "El Pacifico" (A saber, porque lo llamaban así). Con el reino en manos en un niño de diez años, es evidente que la cacería de brujas y magos ha menguado considerablemente, ahora los muggles tienen otras prioridades._

 _Aunque sea una buena noticia, este suceso no garantiza que dejen de considerarnos una amenaza, por nuestros poderes. Por lo que es seguro que algún día, volvamos a entrar en conflicto abierto…_

 _En estos momentos estoy alojado en "La Posada de las Escobas", una posada, por no decir la única, del pueblo de Hogsmeade. Aquí eh conocido a una encantadora dama, llamada Edlynne Blythe. Ella es hermosa, muy amable y atenta, aunque a veces se muestra un poco tímida hacia mí, ¡Creo que le gusto!_

 _Tras forjar mi espada, gracias a las artes del talentoso herrero duende llamado Ragnuk, estoy preparándome para iniciar mi exploración en el Bosque Prohibido._

 _El tabernero que conocí en Londres, quien casualmente es el tío de Edlynne, me contó que en ese boque habitan toda clase de criaturas misteriosas, y peligrosas, ya que son pocos, muy pocos los que regresan con vida para contar sus aventuras allí…_

 _Estoy ansioso por aventurarme a descubrir lo que ese bosque puede albergar. Por ahora, esto es todo padre, en un par de semanas os volveré a escribir, ¿Sabes? Creo que, si este lugar es del agrado de mis expectativas, es posible que incluso me quede a vivir aquí…Hasta la próxima carta, cuídate, saluda a madre y a Trece de mi parte, un abrazo…_

 _Godric._

El recuerdo cambió hacia otro momento…

Gryffindor se encontraba adentrándose en el bosque prohibido. Empuñando su resplandeciente espada, el pelirrojo se adentró en las profundidades del bosque, atravesando árboles, arbustos, rocas, y esquivando de ver en cuando a una manada de unicornios que pasaban por allí.

\- _Como solo habiten unicornios en este lugar…-_ pensaba Godric, quien, al ver a los preciosos animales, su visión de una posible aventura en el lugar donde se encontraba se estaba descartando.

Continuó su avance, buscando en el suelo pistas que le puedan conducir hacia alguna criatura que ponga a prueba sus habilidades. De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar. Pisadas fuertes a ritmo de tambor se acercaban a su posición. El entusiasmo del intrépido mago subió por las nubes cuando en frente de él, apareció un grupo de trols, todos ellos armados con garrotes y esbozando una cara de daba muy mala espina.

 _\- Esto va a ser divertido…-_ pensó Godric, quien ya tenía su espada a punto.

Uno de los trols, al ver que el mago tenía un arma con la que atacar, se dispuso a golpearlo con su gran garrote, pero el pelirrojo, con habilidad y elegancia, saltó y se puso de pie, encima de él. Tras esbozar una sonrisa orgullosa, Godric iba a clavar su espada sobre su cabeza, pero tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente porque otro trol iba a golpearlo por la espalda, por lo que saltó de inmediato, y dejó que le golpeara a monstruo del que saltó.

\- Ah…me parece que la espada no será esencial para tratar con estos tontos…- murmuró Godric, quien guardó su espada en el cinto y blandió su varita.

Los trols se enfadaron, y Godric se emocionó al ver que todos ellos querían atacarlo. Uno tras otro, fue lanzando distintos hechizos ofensivos, y aunque estos no lograban aturdir completamente a las enormes bestias, el pelirrojo parecía estar disfrutando, a ver como los estaba mareando de tanto jugar con ellos.

En ese momento, vio que algunos trols estaban cayendo al suelo, totalmente aturdidos.

\- Pero…quien estará…- Godric alzó la vista, y vio que alguien más estaba en el escenario de batalla.

Era un joven de piel pálida, cabello y ojos grises. Portaba una túnica verde y plateada. Además de una peculiar y pequeña serpiente, en su cuello.

 _\- Asombroso, un tipo al que no le asusta llevar una serpiente encima, interesante…_ \- Godric sonreía con orgullo, había encontrado, posiblemente, a otro intrépido aventurero aficionado a criaturas peligrosas.

Entre los dos, dejaron fuera de combate a todos los trols, estos quedaron tendidos por los suelos, y amontonados en una grande y gruesa pila.

\- ¡Tch! Estúpidos trols…- resopló el joven de cabello gris. - ¿Es que uno no puede leer tranquilamente ni en este bosque? –

\- Pues cualquiera diría que vos no habéis disfrutado de la cacería…- dijo Godric, acercándose a aquel joven.

\- Hm…¿Quién sois vos? – preguntó el joven portador de una serpiente, que a la vista de Gryffindor, parecía bastante graciosa. – Es la primera vez que veo a alguien como usted por estas tierras…¿No seréis…un muggle? – dijo con algo de desagrado, al ver la espada que llevaba Godric en el cinto.

\- ¿Desde cuándo un muggle lleva esto en la mano? – preguntó el pelirrojo en tono sarcástico, mientras le mostraba al "cabellos de plata" su varita.

\- Oh, es verdad…- río levemente. – ¿Que le trae por aquí? -

\- Ando en búsqueda de aventuras y desafíos, me dijeron que en este bosque habitaban toda clase de criaturas peligrosas y misteriosas…- dijo Godric, frotándose la nariz. – Lo que realmente me tiene sorprendido es que, al parecer, vos parecéis llevar tiempo merodeando por tan peligroso bosque…-

\- Prácticamente vivo aquí. Me gusta este lugar, aunque es cierto que a veces alguna que otra estúpida criatura interrumpe mi siesta. – Dijo el joven de cabellos de plata, un poco molesto. – Pero, por otra parte, siempre es confortable darles un pequeño escarmiento por ser tan molestos…-

\- ¿Soléis ir de aventuras? – le preguntó Godric.

\- Hubo un tiempo en el que así era, pero hace un par de años que ya no eh vivido una que sea interesante…- respondió el joven con serpiente, en tono pensativo.

\- ¿Pues…que os parece si me acompañáis, y buscamos juntos un reto digno de nuestras habilidades? – le preguntó Godric con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Suena interesante…y tentador. – respondió el joven de cabellos grises, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

\- ¡Estupendo! – exclamó el pelirrojo. – Por cierto, no me eh presentado, soy Godric, Godric Gryffindor. – dijo, extendiendo su mano para saludarle.

\- Salazar…Salazar Slytherin. – respondió el joven de cabellos de plata, con una sonrisa leve pero reconocida. – Un placer conocerle Gryffindor…esto, será divertido…-

 **El recuerdo terminó, con los dos, dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade.**

La intensa luz que cubrió la enorme sala donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione, se apagó. Los tres magos intercambiaron miradas sorpresivas ante las revelaciones del recuerdo.

\- De modo, ¿que la espada fue forjada por duendes? – preguntó Harry.

\- Así es joven amo. – Respondió Equonovi. – La espada la creó Ragnuk I, siguiendo paso por paso las indicaciones de mi amo Godric. –

\- Es evidente, el propio Gryffindor lo corroboró, los duendes son auténticos genios de la herrería. – Dijo Hermione con aprobación. - Claro que hasta ahora no eh comprobado si existe una herrería con duendes forjando objetos metálicos y mágicos…-

\- Bill me dijo una vez que en las profundidades de Gringotts hay duendes dedicándose a la creación de objetos metálicos. – comentó Ron. – Lo que sin duda no me explico es que le vio Gryffindor a Slytherin para que acabaran haciéndose…amigos…- bufó alzando las cejas.

\- Es obvio Ronald. Gryffindor y Slytherin tenían sus diferentes puntos de vista, pero ambos eran aventureros, les gustaba el peligro. – Dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullo. - ¿No es así Equonovi? –

\- Si…- dijo la estatua en forma de león con ojos de rubí. – Por ahora esto es todo lo que os puedo ofrecer, me temo. –

\- Y ahora…¿que se supone que debemos hacer? – se preguntaba Ron.

\- No soy quien, para dar órdenes a nadie, eso es más propio de mi maestro. Ahora, Harry James Potter, es a vos a quien debo mi lealtad. – dijo Equonovi. – Confiaré en su criterio. –

Harry asintió. – Entonces, dices que existen cinco Sellos del Conocimiento más por encontrar, ¿No es así? –

\- Por supuesto, por ahora contamos con dos, pero para que yo tenga acceso al recuerdo más importante, es crucial que los encontréis todos. – Dijo la estatua. – Le aconsejo que se tome la búsqueda con calma mi señor, busque pistas, intente guiarse por el poder de la espada y, sobre todo, no descuide sus obligaciones académicas. – la vos de Equonovi sonaba severamente. – A mi amo Gryffindor no le haría mucha gracia ver como su ultimo descendiente descuida su futuro…-

Harry, Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada. Después de pasar por una aventura, casi de infarto, allí estaban los tres, compartiendo un nuevo descubrimiento, y risas juntos.

\- Que no se preocupe Gryffindor, cumpliré con todo. – Dijo un orgulloso Harry.

Hermione miró el reloj, y de pronto se quedó como de piedra. – Oh, oh…chicos, me parece que no lograremos regresar a tiempo al castillo…-

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Ron, pero al ver la hora volvió a palidecer. – Cielos…son…¡Las nueve de la noche! – exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. - ¿¡Que vamos a hacer!? ¡Ni siquiera sabemos cómo salir del Santuario! -

\- Equonovi. – Harry le habló a su nuevo asistente. - ¿Existe algún modo de regresar al exterior rápidamente? Nos meteremos en un serio problema si no volvemos cuanto antes. –

\- No temáis, ahora que ya me habéis encontrado, y vuelvo a estar activo, también se ha abierto la entrada personal de Gryffindor. – dijo Equonovi. – Cuando salgáis de aquí, diríjanse a la puerta más pequeña, os conducirá hacia un elevador, el cual os llevará de vuelta al exterior. Una vez allí, os debéis hacia la salida que da con el exterior, por donde podréis salir y entrar libremente. Solo el heredero de Gryffindor tiene acceso por esa puerta, él y aquellos que el mismo autorice a entrar. – La protección que había en la salida desapareció, dejando a la vista el gigantesco vestíbulo. – Para poder entrar de nuevo, mi señor, debéis pronunciar "honorem, fortitudo, autem, sacrificium, nobilitatis". Os deseo buena suerte de cara al futuro, algo me dice…que la vais a necesitar…-

\- Gracias Equonovi, nos volveremos a ver…- dijo Harry.

\- Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro…Harry James Potter…- dijo Equonovi.

Los tres salieron de la caseta, con un mar de información aún pendiente de ser procesado. Vieron que el lugar por donde antes salió Trece, el Rexinis de Gryffindor, estaba cerrado.

\- _Me pregunto…¿Cuándo fue que Gryffindor trajo aquí a Trace?_ – pensaba el azabache. – _No debió ser fácil convencerlo de quedarse aquí…_ -

La puerta más pequeña, la cual estaba a la derecha, se abrió, con unas pequeñas antorchas iluminando lo que había dentro.

\- Debe de ser por ahí. – Dijo Ron, resoplando. – Ojalá que Equonovi no nos sorprenda con nada más, hemos tenido suficiente por un día…-

Harry y Hermione asintieron levemente, antes de introducirse por el acceso al elevador junto con Ron. Subieron un par de escaleras de caracol, hasta llegar a una plataforma redonda, cuando los tres se pusieron encima. Había tres soportes de los que poder agarrarse, ellos, por seguridad lo hicieron. La plataforma comenzó a moverse, al principio levemente, pero después se elevó como si fuera un cohete.

Por la velocidad que iba la plataforma, sus piernas no les permitieron permanecer de pie por mucho tiempo, ya que los tres se vieron obligados a sentarse y permanecer bien agarrados de los soportes, durante unos minutos breves. Cuando la plataforma redujo por fin su velocidad, llegaron a una nueva habitación, la cual ya estaba iluminada por las antorchas en forma de cabeza de león.

Los tres salieron, con algo de dificultad, de la plataforma. Harry no podía dejar de sonreír, Hermione estaba agotada, pero quedó tan fascinada con el descubrimiento que no parecía estar asustada. Ron tenía su mano en el pecho, mientras trataba de recuperarse, pues se mareó un poco al subir.

\- Bueno, ha sido una gran aventura al final, ¿no creéis chicos? – preguntó Harry.

\- Si…una historia como para contársela a los nietos, si es que los llego a ver alguna vez…- dijo Ron, quien parecía a punto de desplomarse.

\- Es cierto que no debimos adentrarnos pero…¡A sido alucinante! – chilló Hermione, mientras abrazaba el brazo de Harry. – Es sin duda la mejor aventura que hemos tenido…-

\- Y no solo eso, existe un secreto muy importante el cual debemos descubrir, ya que puede ser crucial para el destino de nuestro mundo. – Dijo Harry con seriedad. – Por lo tanto, debemos encontrar los Sellos del Conocimiento restantes. -

\- ¿Cuántos quedan por encontrar? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Son un total de siete, si hemos encontrado dos, nos quedan cinco. – respondió Hermione rápidamente. – Harry, ¿Crees que podríamos pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore? –

\- Por supuesto, estoy convencido de que Dumbledore nos puede ayudar en esto. – Dijo Harry con aprobación. – Cuando el mundo está en peligro, siempre podemos contar con él. –

\- Bueno, en ese caso ya le comentarás cuando hables con él, cosa que no dudo que acabará pasado. – comentó Ron. – El siempre habla contigo de asuntos importantes, ¿no? –

\- Hm…puede ser…- Dijo el azabache, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Los tres atravesaron una especie de portal que parecía una ventana, la imagen del exterior se podía ver, aunque parecía que se veía a través del agua. Cuando pasaron por el portal, Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban debajo del Viaducto, tan pronto como salieron, el portal se cerró.

\- Oh no…- resopló Ron. – Estamos debajo del condenado Viaducto…esto es terrible, quien sabe si dentro de poco llega algún que otro monstruo dispuesto a atacarnos…-

\- ¿Cómo podremos subir? – se preguntaba Hermione. – Nos llevaría un buen tiempo hacerlo por nosotros mismos, pero lamentablemente ya se está haciendo muy tarde. Podrían vernos, y comenzar a hacernos un interrogatorio bien incomodo… – decía, mientras miraba la hora con la tensión por las nubes.

\- Sé cómo podemos subir…- dijo Harry con el rostro orgulloso. Se llevó la mano a la boca y pegó un silbido.

Ron y Hermione no se explicaban por qué hizo eso, pero después de unos minutos pudieron entenderlo. Del nocturno y claro cielo, reflejado por la luz de la luna, una criatura alada, con patas de caballo y águila se acercaba a ellos.

\- Ese no es…- empezó a decir el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Es Buckbeak! – chilló Hermione, dando un saltito de emoción.

Buckbeak aterrizó delante del trio de oro, mostrándose afable y simpático con ellos.

\- Hola querido amigo, gracias por acudir en nuestra ayuda. – Dijo Harry, mientras le frotaba el pico con suavidad. – Vamos chicos, montemos. –

Hermione fue la primera en subir, seguidos por Harry y Ron. Todos juntos despegaron y comenzaron a coger altura. La castaña se agarraba a las plumas del hipogrifo con mucha fuerza, el azabache intentaba no gritar de emoción para no llamar la atención y el pelirrojo sujetaba con fuerza a su mejor amigo, temiendo la posibilidad de caerse en cualquier momento.

Tras unos minutos de vuelo, Buckbeak dejó a los tres magos en lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía, a partir de ahí tendrían que volver discretamente hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

\- Gracias Buckbeak. – Dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa. – Será mejor que vuelvas a la cabaña de Hagrid, no vaya a ser que se dé cuenta, nos vemos. –

Y como si el hipogrifo hubiera comprendido sus palabras, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue volando hacia abajo, probablemente, hasta la cabaña del semigigante.

Con sus corazones bombeando con fuerza, por la gran aventura y momentos de tensión que han vivido en solo un día, el trio de oro recurrió al sigilo y a la prudencia para atravesar los distintos pasadizos del interior del castillo. Fueron esquivando a algunos prefectos, e incluso tuvieron tiempo de espiar a Percy, quien estaba con su novia, Penelope Clearwater, morreándose en un aula vacía.

\- _Si es que tenemos tiempo hasta para cotillear._ – pensó Harry, mientras se tragaba las risas para no ser descubierto junto con Ron y Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la dama gorda, ella parecía muy sorprendida de verlos, llenos de suciedad.

\- Pero…¿¡Dónde os habéis metido esta vez!? – preguntó la Dama Gorda con severidad. – Miren, mejor no pregunto, ustedes siempre se meten en todo tipo de problemas, ¿Qué habrá sido ahora? ¿Os habéis peleado con un dragón? Eso sí que sería de locos…-

\- No exactamente, pero sí que tuvimos algunos problemas "ardientes". – comentó el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Señora Gorda, ¿Hay algún alumno dentro de la torre? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Pues no, todos están aún merodeando por el castillo, mira que tenéis suerte... – comentó el retrato, aunque no parecía contenta ni mucho menos. – Algún día voy a…-

\- Frívola…- dijo Ron la contraseña, de un resoplido.

La dama Gorda estaba ahora muy contenta. – Oh…adelante, adelante. – dijo con felicidad, dejando paso al agujero del retrato.

Podría decirse que hoy es uno de esos días, en los que Harry, Hermione y Ron daban gracias por estar solos en la torre. No querían ni imaginarse que podrían pensar sus compañeros si les vieran llenos de ceniza y polvo.

\- _Como la Dama Gorda, pensarían que nos enfrentamos a un dragón, pero no, solo nos enfrentamos a un ejército de Salamandras, de Igmus, de Igultunis y a Trece, el Rexinis de Gryffindor._ \- Pensó el azabache, muy contento con el nuevo descubrimiento del Santuario.

Los tres se dirigieron a las habitaciones, Hermione a la de las chicas de tercero, y los dos barones a la de los chicos del mismo curso, probablemente para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Al cabo de unos minutos, los tres se reencontraron en la Sala Común, y tras sentarse en el sofá, los tres dejaron escapar un suspiro de cansancio y alivio.

\- Menudo día…- resopló Ron, su cara parecía mantequilla untada sobre demasiado pan.

\- Por lo menos ahora ya sabemos cómo volver, y lo mejor, no tendremos que pasar de nuevo por todo ese laberinto bajo tierra. – dijo Hermione, quien estaba muy cansada, al igual que Harry y Ron. – ¿Cómo tienes la mano Ron? –

\- Mucho mejor, el díctamo trabaja muy bien, tan solo me eh vendando la mano. - Comentó el pelirrojo, enseñando su mano vendada. – Creo que para mañana ya la tendré en condiciones óptimas, y si no es así, siempre puedo ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey. -

\- Con toda la sinceridad del mundo, os doy las gracias a los dos…- empezó a decir Harry. – Hoy hemos pasado por el mayor de los retos desde que somos estudiantes de Hogwarts, y decidisteis seguirme una vez más, a pesar de peligro…-

\- Siempre te seguiremos Harry…- Dijo la castaña, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

\- Puedes contar con ello amigo, al fin al cabo, te debo la vida…- dijo Ron, mirando a Harry como nunca antes lo vio, con admiración. – Esto siempre lo recordaré…-

\- Y yo Ronald…porque no es fácil seguirme allá donde voy, y tú, has demostrado ser muy valiente a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado…- Dijo el azabache, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Bueno, somos de Gryffindor, y como él, somos muy aventureros. – Dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, mientras observaba como sus dos mejores amigos asentían alegremente.

De repente, la entrada del retrato se abrió, y por allí, comenzaron a desfilar los alumnos de la casa Gryffindor, algunos se sorprendieron de ver al trío de oro, tranquilamente, sentados en el sofá. Los alumnos más grandes fruncieron el entrecejo, pero no les dijeron nada, ellos subieron directamente a sus habitaciones. Luego llegaron los miembros del equipo de Quidditch, quien, tras saludarles, se fueron a sus habitaciones. Después llegaron Ginny y Chloe, ellas estaban riéndose, pero cuando vieron a Harry, Ron y Hermione, se les acercaron.

\- ¿Dónde habéis estado? – preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Pues, dando vueltas por el castillo. – Dijo Harry.

\- Estudiando en la biblioteca. – Dijo Hermione.

\- Yo me topé con un cangrejo de fuego…- resopló Ron, enseñando su mano vendada. – Si ya lo sé, me olvidé que ellos expulsan fuego por el culo…-

Ginny y Chloe se miraron, antes de comenzar a rodar por los suelos, riéndose sin parar. Harry y Hermione tampoco pudieron ocultar una sonora carcajada.

\- Ay hermano, solo tú eres tan bobo como para hacerte daño de manera tan torpe…- dijo la pelirroja, con más ganas de reírse.

\- Ha…ha…claro, como tú no te has quemado…- bufó Ron con molestia.

\- Oh, es verdad, acabo de acordarme. – dijo de repente Chloe. – Nos encontramos con el profesor Dumbledore en el vestíbulo, él nos dijo que, si te veíamos Harry, que te dijéramos que necesitaba verte esta misma noche. Por alguna extraña razón nos mencionó que al él le gusta los crucigramas que salen en los periódicos muggles... –

\- ¿Crucigramas? – Ron frunció el entrecejo.

Harry asintió. – Hm…debe de ser importante, de hecho, siempre me llama por algo de gran magnitud…- comentó con seriedad, antes de esbozar una sonrisa. – Bueeeno, yo iré a ver a Dumbledore, mientras tanto, dejaré que mi mejor amigo y tu tengáis una pequeña charla…- Al oír esas palabras, Ron se puso más rojo que su propio cabello. - ¿Cierto Hermione? – preguntó, guiñándole el ojo a su novia.

\- Ah…si, por supuesto. – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué me dices tú, Ginny? – le preguntó a la pelirroja, con otro guiño.

\- Oh sí, es verdad, hay mucho que contar de este día. – Dijo Ginny, con una risita. Ella y Hermione se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la habitación de las chicas.

Harry se despidió de Ron y Chloe, antes de salir por el retrato. Los dos se quedaron completamente solos, en la Sala Común. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, parecían incapaces de formular alguna palabra en concreto.

\- Eh…¿Q-que querías de-decirme Ro-Ron? – le preguntó Chloe, quien ahora parecía una pequeña cereza.

\- Hm…bueno…yo…rayos, no sé cómo decirte esto…- Ron no dejaba de sudar, era la primera vez que debía expresarle sus sentimientos a alguien. – No tengo ni idea de cuando fue que empecé a sentir…lo que siento…por ti…-

Chloe abrió la mandíbula lentamente, tenía un brillo en los ojos, y no apartaba la vista de Ron.

\- Bueno…lo que intento decirte es que…- entonces, el pelirrojo optó por ser muy "Ron". - ¡TU ME GUSTAAAS! – gritó repentinamente.

Lo normal en estas circunstancias sería que el pelirrojo fuera el receptor de una santa bofetada, por ser tan poco caballeroso, pero no fue lo que ocurrió. Chloe se sentía tremendamente feliz, por sus mejillas resbalaban unas lágrimas.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡La eh fastidiado! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No se me da nada bien hacer este tipo de declaraciones! – dijo Ron desesperado, agitando las manos rápidamente, temiendo haberse confesado de mala manera.

\- Ron…Ron…no tienes que disculparte…tú me has…hecho muy feliz…- Dijo con una sonrisa afable, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él, agarrándolo de la camisa y poniendo su cabeza a la altura de la suya. – Hace tiempo que soñé con este momento…- le susurró, antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Lo que quizás ninguno de los dos pudo observar es que, escondidas en las escaleras, estaban Ginny y Hermione, observando con emoción la tan romántica escena.


	30. Ch59-60-Año III

Capítulo 59 – La identidad del misterioso profesor de Ryddle

Harry se dirigió hasta la gárgola que daba acceso al despacho del director. Una vez allí, se puso en frente, y se aclaró la garganta. – Crucigramas. – dijo, suponiendo que esa era la nueva contraseña.

La gárgola empezó a girar hacia arriba, revelando los peldaños de una escalera de caracol. El azabache subió por ahí, hasta alcanzar la puerta.

\- ¿Profesor? – preguntó Harry, mientras tocaba la puerta. – Soy yo, Harry. –

\- Si, si, adelante, puedes pasar Harry. – dijo la voz de Albus Dumbledore con bastante tranquilidad.

Al abrir la puerta, Harry pudo ver a Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio, con Fawkes a su lado y escribiendo con una pluma lo que parecía ser el crucigrama de un periódico muggle, "Daily Mail".

\- ¿Qué hace señor? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Oh, me lo trajeron esta mañana, lo cierto que es que llevo suscrito a este curioso periódico muggle desde hace un par de años. – Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, mientras enrollaba el periódico. – La profesora Charity Burbage, de Estudios Muggles, me lo recomendó. Debo admitir que los no mágicos son muy ingeniosos, saben entretener a todo tipo de personas. –

\- Si, a mucha gente le gusta los crucigramas. – Dijo Harry frotándose la nariz. – pero bueno…¿para qué me pidió acudir esta noche profesor? –

\- Venía a enseñarte la conclusión de mi investigación, sobre los horrocruxes…- comentó el director, en tono más serio. – Eh conseguido localizar a la persona con la que habló Tom Ryddle, aquel quien le explicó el procedimiento para crear un horrocrux…-

\- ¿Y bien? –

Dumbledore guardó el periódico dentro de su escritorio, y se puso en pie. – Eh conseguido un recuerdo suyo, uno el cual confirma todas nuestras sospechas Harry. -

\- ¿Un recuerdo? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Si, permíteme iluminarte…- empezó a explicar Dumbledore. - Los recuerdos como tal sirven para rememorar hechos, podemos verlos una y otra vez por medio de un Pensadero. –

\- ¿Un Pensadero? –

\- Oh si, de hecho, yo poseo uno. – dijo el director con una sonrisa. – Está por aquí... –

Dumbledore y Harry se acercaron a un armario negro. Al abrirlo, del armario salió una luz plateada, que al apagarse levemente reveló una vasija de piedra poco profunda, con tallas de runas y distintos símbolos. La luz plateada provenía del contenido de la vasija, que no se parecía a nada que Harry hubiera visto nunca. No hubiera podido decir si aquella sustancia era un líquido o un gas. Era de color blanco brillante, plateado, y se movía sin cesar.

\- Esto, es un Pensadero. – dijo Dumbledore. - Sirve para revisar recuerdos, o en mi caso, para despejar la mente. A veces me parece, y estoy seguro de que tú también conoces esa sensación, que tengo demasiados pensamientos y recuerdos metidos en el cerebro. -

\- Ya veo…- dijo Harry, asombrado ante tal artilugio. – _No me vendría mal uno de estos chismes…_ \- pensó.

\- En esas ocasiones…- siguió Dumbledore, señalando la vasija de piedra. - uso el Pensadero. No hay más que abrir el grifo de los pensamientos que sobran, verterlos en la vasija y examinarlos a placer. Es más fácil descubrir las pautas y las conexiones cuando están así, ¿me entiendes? –

\- Entonces, esta peculiar substancia, ¿son sus pensamientos? – preguntó el azabache, observando la sustancia blanca que giraba en la vasija.

\- Eso es…- asintió Dumbledore. – Pero a continuación, no veremos uno de mis recuerdos, sino los de otra persona en particular. Hace unos días, concretamente antes de que te encontraras con Sirius, tuve un encuentro con un viejo amigo y colega mío, Horace Slughorn. –

\- ¿Slughorn? –

\- Es el nombre del profesor que le explicó a Tom como realizar con éxito un horrocrux, la voz de la persona a la que no reconocías en tus sueños, ¿te das cuenta? –

\- Y usted logró convencerlo de dejarle ver ese recuerdo, ¿no es así? – suspenso el azabache.

\- Oh si, a decir verdad…- Dumbledore sacó de un cajón una pequeña botella, en ella, había la misma sustancia de los recuerdos. – Me costó unas cuantas horas persuadirle y convencerle de que me hiciera entrega, de esto…-

\- Y…¿porque no intentó leerle la mente? – le preguntó Harry.

Dumbledore parecía un tanto impresionado ante la pregunta de su alumno estrella. - ¿Qué te ha llevado a pensar que cuenta con dicha habilidad? – preguntó amablemente.

\- Usted tiene tendencia a "adivinar" en cierta medida lo que piensa alguna que otra persona, creo que hace tiempo que soy consciente, no tiene caso que me esconda algo tan evidente…- comentó Harry con bastante tranquilidad.

\- Hm…ya veo, eres muy perspicaz Harry. Evidentemente…- el director miraba a Harry con gran impresión. – viajé por el mundo durante muchos años, y eh logrado aprender muchas habilidades, entre ellas la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia…y…tengo la impresión de que tu conoces la última, ¿estoy en lo cierto? –

\- Siempre lo está…- respondió Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa. – O casi siempre, supongo que nadie es perfecto, pero en este caso sí, usted tiene razón. – Dumbledore soltó una pequeña carcajada ante el comentario del azabache. – En cualquier caso, no quiero que piense que por ser Oclumántico yo desconfíe de usted y su criterio, es simplemente que no me hace mucha gracia que husmeen en mis memorias, eso…es privado…- dijo con seriedad.

Dumbledore asintió. – Tranquilo, esa razón es perfectamente comprensible, es más, te felicito por tomar esas precauciones, tu eres como un enorme baúl de secretos, sería imprudente dejar que tus memorias llegaran al conocimiento de…mentes equivocadas…- Harry asintió con una sonrisa leve. – En cuanto al porque no recurrí a la Legeremancia con Horace, es muy simple, él también posee habilidades oclumánticas, bastante avanzadas si se me permite añadir. –

\- Entiendo…- contestó Harry.

\- Por eso decidí persuadirle con suavidad y sin ir tan directamente al grano. – comentó el director. – Fueron casi diez horas, pero lo logré. – destapó la botella y vertió el recuerdo sobre el Pensadero. - ¿Estás preparado? –

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Entrar…- contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.

El azabache, aún sin entender del todo el funcionamiento de tan peculiar artilugio, se inclinó sobre el Pensadero y notó cómo los pies se le separaban del suelo…Se precipitó en la oscuridad y aterrizó en un despacho, rodeado por varios calderos e ingredientes de pociones. Allí había un hombre, no muy alto, pero demasiado gordo, de cara redonda con un tupido y brillante cabello rubio oscuro y bigote rojizo.

\- _Hm…ese de ser el tal Slughorn…_ \- pensó el azabache. – _De modo que así funciona un Pensadero…que raro…es como viajar en el tiempo…es parecido a la sensación que tuve cuando el maldito Ryddle me mostró el recuerdo de la captura de Hagrid…-_

Slughorn estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón de orejas, con los pies apoyados en un puf de terciopelo y una copita de vino en una mano mientras con la otra rebuscaba en una caja de piña confitada. Lo rodeaban media docena de adolescentes, también sentados, entre los cuales se hallaba Tom Ryddle, en uno de cuyos dedos relucía el anillo de oro con una piedra negra.

\- Es ese miserable…- gruñó Harry, entre dientes y voz baja. – ¿Hm? Oh, es usted profesor…- dijo, tras ver que Dumbledore aterrizó a su lado.

En ese preciso instante, Ryddle empezó a hablar. - ¿Es cierto que la profesora Merrythought se retira, señor? –

\- ¡Ay, Tom! Aunque lo supiera no podría decírtelo - contestó Slughorn, e hizo un gesto reprobatorio con el dedo índice, aunque al mismo tiempo le guiñó un ojo. - Desde luego, me gustaría saber de dónde obtienes la información, chico. Estás más enterado que la mitad del profesorado, te lo aseguro. – Ryddle sonrió y los otros muchachos rieron y le lanzaron miradas de admiración. - Claro, con tu asombrosa habilidad para saber cosas que no deberías saber y con tus meticulosos halagos a la gente importante...Por cierto, gracias por la piña, has acertado, es mi golosina favorita. - Varios alumnos rieron disimuladamente. - No me extrañaría nada que dentro de veinte años fueras ministro de Magia. O más bien quince, si sigues enviándome piña. Tengo excelentes contactos en el ministerio. –

\- _Si…si…o tambien podria llegar a ser el mayor imbecil tenebroso del mundo…-_ bufó el azabache mentalmente.

Tom Ryddle se limitó a sonreír de nuevo mientras sus compañeros reían otra vez. Pese a que Ryddle no era el mayor del grupo, Harry se fijó en que los demás lo miraban como si fuera el líder.

\- _A puesto a que convenció a todos esos idiotas de seguirle los pasos, claro, no por nada es un experto en la manipulación…_ \- Harry sentía un odio tan profundo hacia Ryddle que, si no fuera porque se trataba de un recuerdo, iría el mismo a estrangularle.

\- No creo que sirva para la política, señor…- dijo Ryddle, cuándo las risitas cesaron. - Para empezar, no tengo los orígenes adecuados. - Un par de muchachos se lanzaron miradas de complicidad, al parecer daban por sentado, o al menos creían, que el cabecilla de su grupo tenía un antepasado famoso, y por eso interpretaban las palabras de Ryddle como un chiste.

\- No digas bobadas - dijo Slughorn con brío- , está más claro que el agua que procedes de una estirpe de magos decente, de lo contrario, no tendrías esas habilidades. No, Tom, tú llegarás lejos. ¡Y nunca me he equivocado con ningún alumno! –

\- _¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Se convertirá en el ser más despreciable e imbécil del universo! ¡Vete a…(Pensó palabras merecedoras de una censura O_O)._ – Pensó el azabache, cada vez más enfadado.

El pequeño reloj dorado que había encima de la mesa dio las once, y el profesor se volvió para mirarlo. - ¡Madre mía! ¿Ya es tan tarde? Será mejor que os marchéis, chicos, o tendremos problemas. Lestrange, si no me entregas tu redacción mañana, no me quedará más remedio que castigarte. Y lo mismo te digo a ti, Avery. – Dijo Slughorn.

Los muchachos salieron uno a uno de la habitación. Slughorn se levantó con dificultad del sillón y llevó su copa, ya vacía, a la mesa. Entonces notó que algo se movía detrás de él y se giró. Ryddle seguía allí plantado.

\- Date prisa, Tom. No conviene que te sorprendan levantado a estas horas porque, además, eres prefecto...-

\- _Huy si, ¡Prefecto! ¡De seguro pensará que al serlo es el amo y señor del castillo! ¡No me j…!_ – Harry estaba que echaba chispas, su cabeza no para de gruñir.

\- Quería preguntarle una cosa, señor. –

\- Pregunta lo que quieras, muchacho, pregunta...-

\- ¿Sabe usted algo acerca de los Horrocruxes, señor? –

Slughorn lo miró con fijeza mientras, distraídamente, acariciaba con sus gruesos dedos el pie de la copa de vino. - Es para un trabajo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no? –

\- _¡Hmph! Si claro, intereses académicos…-_ Harry advirtió que Slughorn sabía muy bien que aquella cuestión no tenía nada que ver con un trabajo escolar.

\- No exactamente, señor…- respondió Ryddle. - Encontré ese término mientras leía y no lo entendí del todo. –

\- Ya, claro...Es que no creo que sea fácil hallar en Hogwarts ningún libro que ofrezca detalles sobre los Horrocruxes, Tom. Eso es magia muy, pero que muy oscura. - explicó Slughorn.

\- Pero estoy seguro de que usted sabe todo lo que hay que saber de ellos, ¿verdad, señor? Sin duda alguna, un mago como usted...Disculpe, si no puede contarme nada es evidente que. En fin, estaba convencido de que, si alguien podía hablarme de ellos, ése era usted, y por eso se me ocurrió preguntárselo. –

Harry quería incendiar a Ryddle. – _¡TU! ¡ASQUEROSO MANIPULADOR! ¡ESPERA EL DÍA EN QUE TE ENCUENTRE!_ – tenía ganas de matarlo, no a Slughorn, sino a Ryddle.

En eso consistía la habilidad de Ryddle. El titubeo, el tono despreocupado, el prudente halago, todo en la dosis adecuada…Harry tenía la suficiente experiencia en sonsacar información a sujetos reacios para reconocer a un maestro en acción. Además, Ryddle daba mucha importancia a la información que pretendía obtener, quizá llevara semanas preparando ese momento.

\- Bueno…- murmuró Slughorn sin dirigirle la mirada y jugueteando con el lazo de la caja de piña confitada. - , no va a pasar nada si te doy una idea general, desde luego. Sólo para que entiendas el significado de esa palabra. Horrocrux es la palabra que designa un objeto en el que una persona ha escondido parte de su alma. –

\- Ya, pero no acabo de entender el proceso, señor…- insistió Ryddle, a pesar de que controlaba rigurosamente su voz, el azabache se dio cuenta de que estaba emocionado.

\- _¡Eso! ¡Sigue insistiendo sabandija!_ – gruñó el azabache mentalmente.

\- Pues mira, divides tu alma y escondes una parte de ella en un objeto externo a tu cuerpo. De ese modo, aunque tu cuerpo sea atacado o destruido, no puedes morir porque parte de tu alma sigue en este mundo, ilesa. Pero, como es lógico, una existencia así...- El rostro de Slughorn se contrajo. - Pocos la desearían, Tom, muy pocos, sería preferible la muerte. –

Pero Ryddle no quedó satisfecho, su expresión era de avidez, ya no podía seguir ocultando sus vehementes ansias. - ¿Qué hay que hacer para dividir el alma? –

\- Verás…- dijo Slughorn, incómodo. - has de tener en cuenta que el alma debe permanecer intacta y entera. Dividirla es una violación, es algo antinatural. –

\- Sí, pero ¿cómo se hace? –

\- Mediante un acto maligno, el acto maligno por excelencia, matar…Cuando uno mata, el alma se desgarra. El mago que pretende crear un Horrocrux aprovecha esa rotura y encierra la parte desgarrada...-

\- ¿La encierra? Pero, ¿cómo? –

\- Hay un hechizo...¡Pero no me preguntes cuál es porque no lo sé! - Slughorn negó con la cabeza, parecía un elefante viejo acosado por una nube de mosquitos. - ¿Acaso tengo aspecto de haberlo intentado? ¿Tengo aspecto de asesino? –

\- No, señor, por supuesto que no. - se apresuró a decir Ryddle. - Lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderlo...-

\- _Me meo de la risa…-_ resopló Harry desde su mente.

\- Descuida, no me has ofendido. - repuso Slughorn con brusquedad. - Es natural sentir curiosidad acerca de estas cosas. Los magos de cierta categoría siempre se han sentido atraídos por ese aspecto de la magia...-

\- Sí, señor. Pero lo que no entiendo...- Se lo pregunto sólo por curiosidad...- No veo demasiada utilidad en utilizar un Horrocrux. ¿Sólo se puede dividir el alma una vez? ¿No sería mejor, no fortalecería más, dividir el alma en más partes? Por ejemplo, si el siete es el número mágico más poderoso, ¿no convendría...? –

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Tom! ¡Siete! ¿No es bastante grave matar a una persona? Además...Dividir el alma una vez ya resulta pernicioso, pero fragmentarla en siete partes...- Slughorn parecía muy preocupado y contemplaba a Ryddle como si nunca se hubiera fijado bien en él.

Harry comprendió que el profesor lamentaba haber entablado aquella conversación. – _Tampoco lo culpo por caer de lleno en las palabrerías de ese manipulador de…(Cuando Harry piensa en Tom Ryddle, piensa en todas esas groserías que en ningún momento utiliza, y solo lo reserva para aquellos que se han ganado su odio y su desprecio)._ -

\- Claro que todo esto…- masculló Slughorn. - Es puramente hipotético, ¿no? Puramente teórico...-

\- Sí, señor, por supuesto…- dijo Ryddle con presteza.

\- Pero, de cualquier modo, Tom, no le digas a nadie lo que te he contado, o mejor dicho, lo que hemos hablado. A nadie le gustaría saber que hemos estado charlando sobre Horrocruxes. Mira, es un tema prohibido en Hogwarts. Dumbledore es muy estricto con este punto...-

\- No diré ni una palabra, señor…- le aseguró Ryddle, y se marchó.

Harry alcanzó a verle el rostro, donde se reflejaba la misma exaltada felicidad que el día que se lo encontró en la Cámara, como un recuerdo. Esa clase de felicidad que no realzaba sus hermosas facciones, sino que, en cierto modo, las volvía menos humanas...

\- En resumen, empezaba a convertirse en una serpiente asquerosa...- gruñó el azabache mentalmente.

\- Vámonos Harry…- dijo Dumbledore con voz queda.

Cuando Harry pisó de nuevo el suelo del despacho, el director ya estaba sentado a su escritorio. El joven mago se sentó también, ahora un poco más relajado y menos molesto. Esperó a que Dumbledore hablara.

\- Hacía unos meses que esperaba conseguir este testimonio…- dijo el anciano profesor al fin. - Y que confirmara la teoría que te planteé a principios de este año. Tenemos la prueba contundente de que los Horrocruxes, son lo que debemos encontrar…- De pronto, Harry se fijó en que todos los antiguos directores y directoras cuyos retratos colgaban de las paredes estaban despiertos y escuchaban con interés su conversación, incluso un mago corpulento de nariz colorada había sacado una trompetilla. - Bien, Harry…- prosiguió Dumbledore. - Estoy convencido de que ahora comprendes mejor la importancia de lo que acabamos de oír. Cuando Tom Ryddle tenía aproximadamente dieciséis años, intentó por todos los medios averiguar cómo podía alcanzar la inmortalidad. –

\- Si, me contó lo mismo en enero…- respondió Harry con seriedad. – Entonces…esta es la razón por la cual Voldemort no murió en día en que trató de matarme, hizo no uno, sino siete de esos malditos Horrocruxes…-

Dumbledore asintió. - Ya has oído a Voldemort, lo que en realidad quería de Horace era su opinión acerca de qué podría pasarle al mago que creara más de un Horrocrux. O qué podría pasarle a un mago tan decidido a evitar la muerte que no le importara matar muchas veces y desgarrar repetidamente su alma para almacenarla en varios Horrocruxes que luego escondería. Era evidente que esa información no la encontraría en los libros. Que yo sepa, y que Voldemort supiera, estoy seguro, hasta ese momento lo máximo que un mago había logrado era dividir su propia alma en dos. - Dumbledore hizo una breve pausa, puso en orden sus pensamientos y siguió hablando. – El año pasado me trajiste la prueba definitiva de que Voldemort había dividido su alma. –

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? –

\- Me la diste tú, Harry. - contestó el director. - El diario de Tom Ryddle, era la prueba, el que daba instrucciones sobre cómo volver a abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. -

\- El diario era un Horrocrux…- susurró el azabache, quien estaba sorprendido.

\- Si…verás, aunque no vi al Ryddle que salió del diario, lo que tú me describiste era un fenómeno que yo jamás había presenciado. ¿Un simple recuerdo que actuaba y pensaba de forma autónoma? ¿Un simple recuerdo que ponía en peligro la vida de la niña en cuyas manos había caído? No, yo estaba casi seguro de que dentro de ese libro vivía algo mucho más siniestro, un fragmento de alma. Y esa certeza resolvía muchas cuestiones, pero planteaba otras. Lo que más me intrigaba y alarmaba era que ese diario había sido pensado como arma, y no sólo como salvaguarda. -

\- Bueno, si lo que me está contando es verdad, el diario funcionaba como se supone que debe hacerlo un Horrocrux, es decir, el fragmento de alma encerrado en su interior estaba a salvo. Me imagino que hizo su particular contribución para evitar la muerte de Voldemort…- Dijo el azabache de brazos cruzados. - Pero el idiota quería que ese diario se leyera, deseando que la parte de su alma encerrada en él se trasladara al cuerpo de otra persona, que la poseyera, con el fin de poner en libertad al monstruo de Slytherin, otra vez... – concluyó con una mirada sombría. – ¿Así que matando a otras personas ha logrado que sea imposible matarlo a él? - preguntó con furia. - ¡Tch! Si tanto le interesaba la inmortalidad, ¿por qué no hacía una piedra filosofal o robaba una? ¿¡EN VEZ DE ASESINAR A TANTA GENTE!? – rugió con enfado.

\- Bueno, ya sabemos que lo intentó hace dos años. - le recordó Dumbledore. - Pero, a mi entender, hay varias razones por las que una piedra filosofal debía de atraerlo menos que los Horrocruxes. Aunque, en efecto, el Elixir de la Vida prolonga la existencia, debe beberse regularmente durante toda la eternidad si el sujeto pretende seguir siendo inmortal. Por lo tanto, Voldemort dependería por completo de dicho elixir, y si éste se agotaba o se contaminaba, o si le robaban la piedra filosofal, moriría igual que cualquier otro mortal. A Voldemort le gusta trabajar solo, creo que la idea de depender de algo, aunque fuera del Elixir de la Vida, debía de resultarle intolerable. Naturalmente, estaba dispuesto a beberlo si de ese modo lograba salir de la espantosa seudovida a la que quedó condenado después de atacarte a ti, pero sólo con el propósito de recuperar un cuerpo. Estoy convencido de que a partir de entonces decidió seguir confiando en sus Horrocruxes. Si lograba recuperar la forma humana, no necesitaría nada más. Ya era inmortal, ¿entiendes? O tan inmortal como puede llegar a ser un hombre…- dijo el director, mientras oía como su alumno gruñía. - Pero ahora, Harry, con esta información en la mano, con el crucial recuerdo que hemos obtenido, estamos más cerca de lo que nadie ha estado nunca de acabar con lord Voldemort. Ya has oído lo que dijo…-

\- "¿No sería mejor, no fortalecería más, dividir el alma en más partes? Por ejemplo, si el siete es el número mágico más poderoso..." – repitió Harry la frase de Voldemort en tono burlón, y con desprecio añadido.

\- Si, el siete es el número mágico más poderoso, creo que la idea de un alma dividida en siete partes debía de seducirlo plenamente. – comentó el director, mientras varios retratos emitían ruiditos de asombro e indignación.

\- Pfff…encontrar todos esos malditos horrocruxes será muy difícil…- resopló Harry, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

\- Me satisface comprobar que sabes valorar la magnitud del problema. - repuso el director con serenidad. - Pero, antes de nada, permíteme que te corrija, Harry. Voldemort no creó siete Horrocruxes, sino seis. La séptima parte de su alma, aunque mutilada, residía cuerpo. Ésa parte de su ser que, si no me equivoco a días de hoy aún lleva una existencia espectral. Así a sido durante todos estos años de exilio, sin ella, Voldemort no es nada. Esa séptima parte de alma, la parte que vivía en su cuerpo, es la última que cualquiera que desee matar a Voldemort debe atacar. -

\- Pero entonces, los seis Horrocruxes...- empezó a decir Harry. - ¿Qué se supone que hemos de hacer para encontrarlos? -

\- Olvidas que tú ya has destruido uno. –

\- No fui yo profesor. – se apresuró en responder el azabache. – Fue Hermione, lo destruyó con un colmillo de basilisco que encontró en el suelo, yo solo me limité a matar a la serpiente. –

\- Ah, ya veo, no cabe duda de que la señorita Granger es un digno miembro de la casa Gryffindor. – dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos. – Debió de actuar con rapidez y decisión, no resulta tan sencillo destruir un horrocrux. – Harry asintió con una sonrisa. - Si nuestra teoría del alma dividida en siete partes es correcta, aún quedan cinco Horrocruxes. –

\- Hm…podrían ser cualquier cosa, los objetos más comunes, me temo…- dijo Harry, la idea de tener que buscar más cosas le exasperaba. – Genial…y yo que ya tengo bastantes problemas con el asunto de los Sellos del Conocimiento…-

\- ¿Sellos del Conocimiento? – repitió Dumbledore, parpadeando lo ojos.

\- Oh si, de hecho, tenía pensado en explicarle…bueno…-

El director esbozó una sonrisa, como si comprendiera lo que el joven mago trataba de decirle. – Me imagino que tiene que ver con la pequeña aventura que viviste hoy…-

Al principio, Harry se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore, pero luego recordó. – _Por supuesto, estoy hablando con Dumbledore…-_ pensó divertido, antes de responderle. - ¿Sabe? Usted no deja de sorprenderme con su perspicacia profesor…- reconoció con una sonrisa, la cual Dumbledore le devolvió. – Si, como dije hace nada, tenía pensado explicarle lo que mis amigos y yo encontramos hoy. Fue después de que nos despidiéramos de Sirius y Remus, Hermione me sugirió poner a prueba el poder de la espada para encontrar el Santuario de Gryffindor. –

\- Oh, ¿Y cómo fue la búsqueda? –

\- Todo un éxito. – respondió el azabache con orgullo. – Es cierto que mis amigos y yo nos vimos expuestos a una gran aventura, como nunca antes habíamos vividos, el camino hacia el santuario estaba plagado de desafíos y puertas que atravesar, incluso encontramos a un Rexinis. –

\- Asombroso…- Dumbledore estaba impresionado, como nunca antes Harry lo había visto.

\- Pero afortunadamente Trece, así se llama el Rexinis, bueno, él no nos hizo daño, y nos permitió entrar en el Santuario, donde se oculta Equonovi. – explicó el azabache. – Él es una especie de recipiente del conocimiento, creado por Gryffindor, nos mostró dos de los recuerdos cruciales de la vida de Gryffindor, además de liberar dos de mis…bueno, el los llama "Conocimientos Legendarios", son un total de siete, uno por cada Sello del Conocimiento, ese es el nombre de los lingotes de oro, ¿recuerda el que le enseñé el año pasado? –

\- Por supuesto, y déjame decirte que me quedé fascinado con lo que nos dejó Gryffindor. – Dijo Dumbledore, acariciándose la barba. - ¿Qué te pidió Equonovi, que hicieras? –

Harry le explicó a Dumbledore que debía reunir los cinco sellos del Conocimiento restantes, para liberar un último recuerdo, uno tan crucial, como para que el destino del mundo dependiera de ello.

\- Hm…Gryffindor debía saber algo, ¿Qué es lo que realmente pretendía Slytherin? – se preguntaba Dumbledore, pensativo. - ¿Crees que es posible que me lleves a ver a Equonovi? –

\- Usted fue de Gryffindor, y los de su casa son bienvenidos allí, no creo que haiga ningún inconveniente, además…estaría bien contar con su ayuda profesor. – dijo el heredero de Gryffindor, con sinceridad.

Dumbledore asintió. – ¿Dónde queda la entrada? -

\- ¿Está seguro de querer verlo por usted mismo? – le preguntó Harry a su director, a lo que el asintió. – La entrada está debajo del Viaducto, si quiere que vayamos allí a esta hora, pues…-

\- ¿Alguna vez te has aparecido, Harry? – le preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Pues…no, nunca. – respondió Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Tampoco tengo edad y licencia para poder hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo pregunta? –

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? – le preguntó el director con amabilidad.

\- ¿Usted…quiere usar aparición, no es así? – preguntó Harry perplejamente.

Dumbledore asintió. – Claro que si no quieres…-

\- No, no, no, no hay problema. – se apresuró en decir Harry. – Pero…¿yo puedo aparecerme con usted profesor? Aún no cuento con la mayoría de edad y…-

\- ¿Estás conmigo no? – preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. – Entonces no hay porque preocuparse. -

\- _Rayos, será la primera vez que me aparezca, ojalá pueda soportarlo…-_ pensó el azabache, entre emocionado y nervioso.

\- Adelante, cógete de mi brazo…- le indicó el director, a lo que Harry asintió, y procedió a sujetarse con fuerza del brazo diestro de su director. – Muy bien…allá vamos. –

Notó que el brazo del viejo director se alejaba de él y se aferró con más fuerza. De pronto, todo se volvió negro, y el joven mago empezó a percibir una fuerte presión procedente de todas direcciones, no podía respirar, como si unas bandas de hierro le ciñeran el pecho, sus globos oculares empujaban hacia el interior del cráneo, los tímpanos se le hundían más y más en la cabeza, y entonces...Aspiró a bocanadas el aire nocturno y abrió los llorosos ojos. Se sentía como si lo hubieran hecho pasar por un tubo de goma muy estrecho. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore. Ambos estaban de pie, cerca de la rocosa entrada al Santuario de Gryffindor.

Tras recuperar por completo los sentidos, recordó que acababa de aparecerse por primera vez en su vida.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Dumbledore mirándolo con interés. - Lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a esta sensación, la mayoría tienen tendencia a vomitar la primera vez…-

\- Me preguntó porque será…- resopló Harry, tratando de recuperarse del mareo, cosa que logró con su medida dificultad. – Vale…creo que ya puedo seguir…-

\- Bien, ¿Es aquí la entrada? – le preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Si, permítame…- Harry le pidió a su director que se hiciera a un lado, se puso en frente de la roca. – "Honorem, fortitudo, autem, sacrificium, nobilitatis". – pronunció la contraseña. Se escuchó un pequeño tambaleo detrás de la roca. La entrada personal de Gryffindor hacia su Santuario estaba abierta. – Rápido, entremos. –

Dumbledore asintió y siguió a Harry. Los dos se pusieron encima de la plataforma, aparecieron los dos soportes para agarrarse a ellos.

\- Le aconsejo que se sujete bien fuerte profesor, ignoro que usted pueda…-

\- Tranquilo Harry, eh pasado por peligros mucho mayores que este, estoy más que acostumbrado. – dijo Dumbledore, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

La plataforma bajó a una velocidad de vértigo, muy deprisa. La temperatura volvía a subir, y Harry no pudo evitar sorprender al ver como Dumbledore permanecía a su lado, tan tranquilo, mientras bajaban.

\- _Si…se ve, que él ya tiene experiencia._ – pensó el azabache con admiración.

Tras un viaje algo "movidito", ambos se encontraban, una vez más, en el enorme vestíbulo del Santuario, tras pasar la pequeña puerta. Dumbledore estaba maravillado ante el descubrimiento, como un niño cuando va por primera vez a un museo.

\- Extraordinario, realmente extraordinario…- susurraba Dumbledore, quien con templaba cada detalle del Vestíbulo dorado. – Gryffindor tenía mucha imaginación para sus creaciones, pero jamás pensé que acabaría creando un enorme Santuario tan cerca del núcleo de la Tierra…no me lo puedo creer…-

\- Ahí está el Santuario, es donde se encuentra Equonovi. – comentó Harry. - ¿vamos? -

El viejo director asintió, sin dejar de admirar la belleza dorada que representa el enorme Santuario.

Harry le presentó a Equonovi a Dumbledore, contándole que él es el director de Hogwarts, que en su día fue miembro de la casa Gryffindor, que es sumamente inteligente y que podría ser de gran ayuda para la búsqueda de los Sellos del Conocimiento.

\- ¿De modo que, para conocer ese recuerdo tan crucial es de suma importancia encontrar todos los Sellos del Conocimiento? – le preguntó Dumbledore a la estatua.

\- Así es señor director. – le respondió Equonovi. – Los sellos actúan como llaves, cada una va liberando los conocimientos y habilidades que albergo, todos ellos con el fin de servir al heredero, y ayudar a Hogwarts en todo lo posible. –

El director asintió, comprendiendo la situación. – El descubrimiento de Gryffindor debe de ser crucial para el destino del mundo. – afirmó, dirigiéndose a Harry. – De lo contrario, no habría dejado la información en un lugar tan protegido y secreto como este…- reconoció. – Yo mismo intenté hallarlo hace años después de escuchar varios rumores, cuando era profesor de Transformaciones, pero la Espada no respondía hacia mí. No fue hasta que el Sombrero Seleccionador me contó su existencia cuando confirmé mis sospechas. Entonces llegué a la conclusión de que no era tarea mia encontrar el Santuario, sino tuya Harry…-

\- ¿De modo que usted fue uno de esos pocos Gryffindors que logró sacarla del sombrero? – Le preguntó Harry a Dumbledore, a lo que él asintió. - Supongo que ahora tenemos dos tipos de objetos que encontrar, ¿verdad? –

\- Así es…- respondió Dumbledore. – Equonovi, ¿es posible que pueda aparecerme dentro y fuera de este Santuario? –

\- Si el heredero le concede el permiso, no habrá inconvenientes. – dijo Equonovi.

\- ¿Y cómo le doy permiso a Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry.

\- Como cualquier persona que le da un permiso a alguien mi señor…- respondió Equonovi.

\- Hm…Vale. – El azabache miró a su director, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. – Pues, yo, como heredero de Gryffindor le doy permiso, profesor Dumbledore, de entrar y salir con libertad de este Santuario…- dijo, aunque frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Eso será suficiente. – dijo Equonovi, con una voz que se asemejaba a una carcajada.

\- Bien, gracias por invitarme a tan majestuoso lugar, será divertido explorarlo…- dijo el director con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos. – Bien, nos vamos. Harry, cógete de mi brazo. -

Y Harry procedió. Ambos desaparecieron y volvieron a aparecer en el despacho del director.

\- Hm…ha sido un hallazgo fascinante Harry. – comentó Dumbledore. – Haré lo que pueda por averiguar el paradero de esos Sellos, además de los Horrocruxes…nos espera una larga búsqueda me temo…-

\- Cinco sellos, y cinco horrocruxes…- musitó el azabache, de brazos cruzados. – Pues sí, nos llevará tiempo, por lo menos ahora sabemos lo que hay que hacer. –

Dumbledore suspiró, aunque más por cansancio que preocupación. - Por supuesto, en cuanto sepa de algún horrocrux o Sello del Conocimiento te lo haré saber, confío en que tú mismo harás tu investigación a parte. –

\- Si, yo también le mantendré informado si encuentro algo importante. – Dijo Harry.

Y tras ponerse de acuerdo, ambos se fueron a dormir. Para Harry, este había sido indudablemente el día más movido de su vida. Sirius tendría su juicio, había descubierto el Santuario, junto con Dumbledore descubrieron los horrocruxes, y ahora los dos, además de sus amigos, debían encontrar tanto los Sellos del Conocimiento, como los horrocruxes.

Capítulo 60 – El test de Snape y el regreso al mundo Muggle

Harry se durmió pasada las doce de la noche, terminó muy tarde, debido a su encuentro con Dumbledore, y por supuesto, su gran aventura en el camino hacia el Santuario de Gryffindor, junto con Hermione y Ron.

El azabache no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo, parecía más feliz que nunca, por primera vez desde que llegó a Hogwarts hace casi tres años, no se le escuchaba roncar.

\- _¿Se le habrá declarado?_ – se preguntaba el azabache desde su mente. – _Todo parece indicar que así es…-_

Y así fue. A la mañana siguiente, todos salieron de las habitaciones, y cuando Harry y Hermione se encontraron, pillaron a Ron y a Chloe dándose unos besos en el sofá cerca de la chimenea.

\- Ooooooh…- dijo Harry entre asombrado y divertido.

\- Que bien se os ve juntos al fin…- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El pelirrojo y la rubia parecían una pareja de cerezas. Ambos salieron corriendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dejando tras de sí un levantamiento ligero de tierra y polvo.

\- Ya era hora, ¿no? – preguntó Harry con diversión.

\- Si, ya era hora…- respondió Hermione, entre risitas.

Muchos estaban deprimidos por la partida del profesor Lupin, al que consideraban como el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, en años.

\- Me pregunto a quién nos pondrán el próximo curso. - dijo Seamus Finnigan con melancolía.

\- Tal vez a un vampiro. - sugirió Dean Thomas con ilusión.

\- _Bueno, mientras no sea un chiflado_ … – Pensó el azabache con una sonrisa.

Pasaron tres días desde que Harry, Hermione y Ron se aventuraran a entrar en el camino hacia el Santuario de Gryffindor. Ahora que ya terminaron las clases, los últimos días eran dedicados exclusivamente al ocio y al rato libre.

Ron se le había declarado a Chloe, haciéndola muy feliz. Ambos siguieron merodeando juntos por todo el castillo, a veces mostrando su afecto mutuo, a veces volando sobre la Nimbus 2001 de la rubia y otras veces, gastando unas cuantas bromas a los de Slytherin.

\- _Hermione está en lo cierto, ellos dos son tal para cual…_ \- pensó Harry, mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio al lado de Hermione.

Hermione, como dijo el último día de los exámenes finales, devolvió el giratiempos a la profesora McGonagall, alegando que no sería capaz de soportar otro año como el que acaba de pasar.

\- Fue una pena tener que dejar Estudios Muggles…- reconoció Hermione cabizbaja, la asignatura en si le gustaba. – La profesora Burgage se puso triste cuando se lo dije, aun así, lo entendió, estaba haciendo demasiado…-

\- Indudablemente es una pena…- reconoció Harry. – Es decir, a ella le has agradado como alumna, ¿no es así? – Hermione asintió. – Si, lo que yo decía, ella es de esos docentes que saben valorarte como mereces…- afirmó con una sonrisa.

Fred y George volvieron a las andadas, persiguiendo a Draco Malfoy como un dúo de cobradores de impuestos. Solo que en vez que quitar, daban…pero daban guerra. Ginny se dedicó esos días a defender a su amigo de las bromas de sus hermanos, persiguiéndolos entre gruñidos y con una cara que recordaba a la señora Weasley cuando saca los colmillos de tigre.

\- _Si…es digna hija de su madre._ – pensó Harry entre risas, mientras observaba como la pelirroja perseguía a los gemelos entre gruñidos, y risas por parte de ellos. Draco iba tranquilamente detrás de ellos, aparentemente contento.

Neville y Luna se hicieron muy buenos amigos, tanto, que incluso su relación llegó a confundirse con una romántica. Los dos pasaron el año yendo de un lado para otro. Luna terminó por enseñarle los Thestrals a Neville, aunque él no podía verlos, podía escuchar sus resoplidos y el sonido que generan a la hora de comer y andar.

Dos días antes de acabar el curso, Harry recibió una nota por parte de su maestro de pociones, Severus Snape.

 _A llegado el momento de poner a prueba tus dotes en las artes del combate mágico, Potter. Te espero en el corredor del séptimo piso a las 13:00 del mediodía. No digas una palabra de esto a nadie. Asegúrate de venir solo._

 _Prof. Severus Snape._

\- _Bien, ya era hora, estoy ansioso por conocer sus capacidades profesor…_ \- pensó Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras se guardaba la nota.

Harry se excusó con sus amigos de que asistiría a una reunión de pociones con Snape, y que por tanto se ausentaría de la hora del almuerzo. Tras asegurarse de que todos habían bajado al Gran Comedor para la hora de comer, el azabache se apresuró en ir al corredor del séptimo piso, preguntándose porque lo había citado a ir allí.

\- _¿Piensa hacerme la prueba en el corredor, a la vista de todo el que pase por ahí?_ – pensaba el azabache, mientras se dirigía a su destino. – _No creo que el profesor Snape sea tan imprudente, para mí que me ha reservado alguna que otra sorpresa._ –

Allí estaba él, Severus Snape, de pie con los brazos cruzados y esbozando su rostro serio y gruñón. Cuando Harry lo alcanzó, el profesor de pociones lo saludó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué me pidió que venga hasta aquí? – le preguntó Harry. - ¿Va a hacer la prueba en este lugar? –

\- No exactamente…- susurró Snape.

Harry se extrañó al ver que Snape observaba de reojo la pared, el cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. De repente, una puerta apareció de la nada de la pared, era de unos tres metros de alto, más o menos.

\- Pero como…- Harry estaba atónito.

\- Entra…- le ordenó Snape.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, todo estaba oscuro, o así era al principio. Las puertas se cerrado una vez los dos se encontraron dentro. Unas luces se encendieron, revelando un enorme escenario circular, hecho de piedra, lo bastante espacioso como para un duelo. Las paredes y el techo estaban a oscuras, tan solo el escenario ofrecía la luz esencial para ver lo que había, que no era otra cosa más que Harry y Snape.

\- ¿Qué…lugar es este? – le preguntó Harry al maestro de pociones, sin dejar de observar lo que había a su alrededor.

\- Este lugar es conocido como, la Sala…de los Menesteres…- empezó a explicar Snape, con su tan reconocido tono. - Es una sala que atiende las necesidades del mago o la bruja que lo solicita, transformándose y abasteciéndose según sus necesidades…Cuando era joven, solía usarla como escondite donde practicar las artes oscuras y las pociones…la descubrí durante mi sexto curso…¡Ha! Apuesto a que los merodeadores se morirían de envidia…- dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- Oh…- Harry estaba más que asombrado. – Por tanto, ¿esta sala puede ofrecerte aquello que necesitas? –

\- Si, en nuestro caso, un lugar donde batirnos en duelo sin que nadie…interfiera…- susurró Snape con una sonrisa leve.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Harry con entusiasmo. – Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos profesor? –

Snape blandió su varita. – Creo que ya conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta…señor Potter…-

Harry esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa. - ¿Directos al grano, eh profesor? – preguntó, mientras blandía su varita.

\- Hmph…veamos lo que el famoso Harry Potter es capaz de hacer…- dijo Snape en tono burlón, que recordaba a su viejo yo de hace dos años.

Tras realizar el protocolo reverencial, ambos iniciaron el duelo. Harry comenzó con un Desmaius, pero Snape fue rápido y lo rechazó sin apenas pronunciar una palabra.

\- _¿¡Que!?_ – Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato, que Snape no era un rival como los que había tenido hasta ahora.

\- Mi turno…- susurró Snape, antes de lanzarle hasta tres Desmaius al mismo tiempo.

Harry se movió rápidamente, aprovechando su agilidad y destreza, logró rechazar los tres encantamientos aturdidores.

\- Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Potter…será mejor que te rindas…-

\- ¡Hmph! Por favor, esto no a echo más que empezar…-

Harry se puso en serio e intentó dispararle a Snape en repetidas ocasiones, moviéndose con cada vez más rapidez e intentando ser preciso. El maestro de pociones hacía los movimientos justos y necesarios para contrarrestar los hechizos ofensivos y esquivarlos cuando no quedaba otra.

\- ¡Bombarda! – exclamó Harry, intentando aturdir a su profesor con una ligera explosión en el suelo.

Logró su propósito, Snape se tambaleó lo justo y necesario como para acabar siendo el receptor de un potente Expelliarmus. No obstante, el hechizo no tuvo el efecto que el azabache esperaba, el maestro no parecía haber sufrido un daño considerable.

\- Bien…has hecho algo…veamos…- Snape parecía un poco más emocionado, o eso creía Harry.

El maestro desapareció momentáneamente, Harry supuso que estaba recurriendo a la aparición, por lo que se preparó para un posible ataque sorpresa.

El azabache cerró los ojos, y dejó que sus otros cuatro sentidos hicieran el resto. Repentinamente, escuchó una ráfaga aproximándose a su posición. - ¡PROTEGO! – exclamó, y con su varita, desvió el hechizo.

\- Bien, muy bien…- Dijo Snape asintiendo levemente. – Ahora no lo tendrás tan fácil…-

Snape parecía un espectro, porque aparecía y desaparecía constantemente, dejando una serie de hechizos y maleficios que Harry se vio obligado a rechazar. El joven mago era consciente de que no iba a poder con todo, por lo que permaneció en constante movimiento, esquivando y haciendo volteretas agiles para evitar algunos conjuros.

\- Le sugiero que vigile sus pies, señor Potter…- le aconsejó Snape en tono burlón.

Harry se alteró cuando comenzaron a salir destellos de fuego desde el suelo, que por poco le daban, no obstante, recordó que él tenía dominio sobre el fuego. – _Es momento de poner a prueba mi control sobre el fuego…-_ Pensó, antes de usar su mano para retener una llamarada en su palma. Esperó unos segundos, antes de detectar a Snape y lanzarle el fuego.

Snape quedó sorprendido, no se esperaba que el azabache tuviera ese tipo de control sobre el fuego, por poco consigue atinarle. – Impresionante, no me esperaba que tuviera semejante control sobre el fuego señor Potter…- admitió el maestro de pociones.

Continuaron con el duelo durante varios minutos más, hasta que los dos comenzaron a cansarse. Snape consideró que ya había probado suficiente las habilidades de Harry.

\- Sorprendentemente…has logrado un extraordinario…- Dijo Snape, un poco agitado. – No obstante, si va a sumergirse en el mundo de las artes oscuras y la realización de hechizos nuevos, deberás ser consciente de que no…será nada fácil…-

Harry asintió como respuesta.

\- Bien…me ha convencido Potter…puede que no sea un desperdicio como mago después de todo, será interesante ver que es capaz de hacer una vez adquiera…los conocimientos del éxito…- susurró Snape, sacudiéndose un poco el polvo. – La primera lección será una vez regrese de las vacaciones, le aconsejo…prepararse bien…-

\- Si, lo haré…gracias profesor…- dijo el azabache, bastante agitado, fue hasta ahora el duelo más difícil que había tenido, y por una vez, no hubo un ganador en concreto.

Pasaron un par días desde que Snape le prometiera a Harry unas clases particulares de magia. A la hora del desayuno del viernes, justo cuando todos ya habían terminado de preparar su equipaje para volver a sus casas, al azabache le llegó un ejemplar de "El Profeta", el cual salpicó a Harry y sus amigos como agua de mayo.

 _SIRIUS BLACK QUEDA EN LIBERTAD_

 _Después de permanecer doce años encerrado injustamente en Azkaban, Sirius Black, quien hasta ahora era culpable del asesinato de trece muggles y de ser un espía a las órdenes "Del que no debe de ser nombrado", acabó resultando ser inocente desde un principio._

 _Supuestamente, el asesinó a Peter Pettigrew, pero todo acabó siendo una mentira creada por el mismo, para culpar a Black del espionaje y el asesinato de los muggle, quedando él como el héroe._

 _A favor de Sirius Black, declararon como testigos el ya exprofesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts, Remus John Lupin, y el actual profesor de Pociones de la misma escuela, Severus Snape. Ambos alegaron y declararon en favor del hasta ahora inculpado._

 _Después, sometieron a Pettigrew a un largo interrogatorio de más de dos horas, utilizando un potente suero de la verdad. El auténtico asesinó confesó todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron aquella noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, cuando fue escogido como Guardián secreto de la familia Potter, con la intención de mantenerlos ocultos y protegidos de "El que no debe de ser nombrado". Pettigrew traspasó información al mago tenebroso durante más de un año, hasta el punto de revelar el paradero de los Potter. Posteriormente, Black intentó capturarlo, pero Pettigrew montó un espectáculo en la calle, dejando tras de sí a aquellas victimas muggle, y cortándose el mismo un dedo para hacer creer a todos que había muerto a manos de Black._

 _Se ha descubierto que, tanto Pettigrew como Black son animagos no registrados. El auténtico culpable permaneció doce años oculto bajo la identidad de una rata, y durmiendo bajo el techo de los Weasley, sin que ellos lo supieran._

 _Pettigrew ha sido finalmente condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban, a pesar de que algunos sugirieron darle el beso del dementor. Posteriormente, se le retiró la Orden de Merlín que ganó como título póstumo, por obvias razones._

 _Por otra parte, Sirius Black ha sido declarado inocente de toda culpa, pero multado con 10.000 galeones por escaparse de Azkaban, además de ser obligado a registrarse como animago, a lo que él, aceptó encantado._

\- ¡Qué bien, Sirius está libre! – exclamó Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Si, incluso Snape declaró a su favor, quien lo diría…- dijo Ron en tono sorpresivo.

\- Me alegro mucho por Sirius, sobretodo porque así tendrás ocasión de conocerle mejor…- Le dijo Hermione a Harry, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Harry enrolló el periódico y se dispuso a seguir comiendo su cuenco de cereales. Brincando alegremente, llegó Chloe, que tras darle a Ron un beso en la mejilla, se sentó a su lado.

\- Hola…- saludó Chloe con una amplia sonrisa. – ¿Cómo habéis estado? –

\- Bien, aunque es una pena que ya se acabe el año…- dijo Harry un poco cabizbajo. - Esta es la parte del año que menos me agrada, otra vez debemos despedirnos…-

\- Si…- susurró Hermione. – Menudo año hemos tenido, ¿creéis que alguna vez tendremos uno que sea tranquilo? –

\- ¿En Hogwarts? – preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo. – Sería un milagro si tuviéramos un año aburrido y sin emociones. –

Los cuatro se rieron con ganas, aunque Chloe ya no parecía tan contenta como antes.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Chloe? – le preguntó Hermione.

\- No sé lo que pasará este verano...- musitó la rubia, desviando un poco la mirada. – Es cierto que yo ni una vez compartí los puntos de vista de mi padre, en lo referente al trato con la gente…el año anterior tuve que soportar su ignorancia ante mí, como si yo…no existiera…-

\- Así es Lucius Malfoy…- gruñó Ron. – Me esperaba que tu padre tuviera más consideración contigo, es decir, eres una chica maravillosa, y…-

\- No te preocupes…- respondió Chloe, mirándole a los ojos. – Será otro verano soportando su ignorancia, o incluso algo más, pero seré fuerte…y esperaré con ansias volver aquí, con todos vosotros…- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Y…¿Cómo lo está pasando Draco, con tu padre? – le preguntó Harry.

\- Él lo lleva con normalidad, se limita a quedarse callado, apenas se dirigen dos o tres palabras entré ellos, como mucho. – dijo Chloe, mirando discretamente a la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaba desayunando su hermano con bastante tranquilidad.

\- Chloe…¿podrás escribirnos? – le preguntó Ron, de inmediato. – porque yo si pienso hacerlo, y lo haré hasta recibir una respuesta…-

\- Nosotros también te escribiremos. – Dijo Hermione, con la cara de preocupación. – Eres nuestra amiga Chloe, y queremos asegurarnos de que estarás bien. – le dijo, mientras sujetaba su mano.

Chloe miraba a la castaña con los ojos brillosos. En ese momento, se le acercaron Ginny y Luna.

\- Oye Chloe, ya van a salir las notas, ¿Vamos a ver como a salido todo? – le preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

\- Y luego iremos a pescar al lago, ¿Qué me dices? – dijo Luna con su mirada soñadora. - Yo misma hice las cañas, así que de seguro que conseguiremos capturar algunos Grindylows. –

\- Honestamente Luna, preferiría limitarme a capturar peces…- dijo Ginny de un resoplido.

La menor de los Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa, mientras unas lágrimas de emoción resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Si…- dijo asintiendo, antes de dirigirse a Hermione. – No dudéis en que os escribiré…gracias por ser mis amigos…- sus palabras sonaban esperanzadoras para el trio.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos, los orgullosos miembros de la casa Gryffindor, en general, les caía bien Chloe. Se convirtió en una niña muy querida por todos ellos, al igual que por sus profesores, quienes hablaban muy bien de su rendimiento académico, siendo una alumna bastante destacada, sobretodo en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y en Encantamientos.

Tras el desayuno, todos salieron para ver los resultados de los exámenes. Harry y Hermione volvieron a sacar la nota máxima en todas las asignaturas, por su parte, Ron también había sacado buenas notas en todas sus asignaturas, aunque no logró sacar la máxima en ninguna de ellas.

\- _Bueno, Ronald no es tan estudioso como Hermione y yo, pero se esfuerza, y si, saca muy buenas notas a pesar de todo…-_ pensó el azabache.

Percy obtuvo las más altas calificaciones en ÉXTASIS. Fred y George consiguieron varios TIMOs cada uno. Mientras tanto, la casa de Gryffindor, en gran medida gracias al "trio de oro" y a la espectacular actuación del equipo de Quidditch en la Copa de Quidditch, había, ganado la Copa de las Casas por tercer año consecutivo, obteniendo otro registro muy bueno en la puntuación de las casas, llegando a superar los 500 puntos. Por eso la fiesta de final de curso tuvo lugar en medio de ornamentos rojos y dorados, y la mesa de Gryffindor fue la más ruidosa de todas, ya que todo el mundo lo estaba celebrando.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el expreso de Hogwarts salió de la estación, Harry y Hermione compartieron compartimento con Ron y Chloe, quien ahora no se separaba de él.

\- Bueno Ronald, ¿y que te está pareciendo la experiencia del amor? – le preguntó el azabache en tono divertido.

\- Es genial, además, ahora ya no me siento tan incómodo viendo como os besáis. – dijo el pelirrojo entre risas, mientras que Chloe dormía a gusto en su regazo.

\- Anoche se fue a dormir bien tarde. – Comentó Hermione, en referencia a la rubia. – Creo que quería seguir en el castillo todo el tiempo posible, no creo que lo vaya a pasar bien en su casa, con Lucius Malfoy allí…- dijo con tristeza.

\- Me gustaría…poder hacer algo. – dijo Ron con seriedad. - El pensar que lo va a pasar mal allí…y que yo no pueda hacer nada…-

\- Tu solo acuérdate de escribirla…- le dijo Harry. – Acuérdate de ella, para que ella se acuerde de ti, y que el día en que os volvías a ver sea el más feliz del año. – añadió con una sonrisa.

\- Si, la escribiré…- respondió el pelirrojo tajantemente. - Harry, tienes que venir a pasar unos días con nosotros, lo comentaré con mis padres y te llamaré, me gusta eso de usa el felétono…digo, el teléfono, si, el teléfono…- se corrigió el mismo entre risas. - ¡Este verano son los Mundiales de Quidditch! ¿Qué dices a eso, Harry? Ven y quédate con nosotros. Iremos a verlos, mi padre normalmente consigue entradas en el trabajo. –

\- Pues tendrás que esperar tu turno Ronald. – Dijo Hermione en tono mandón. – Porque una vez que Harry quede libre, él se vendrá a mi casa. –

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Si Ronald, siento no habértelo dicho, pero había quedado con Hermione para pasar el verano en su casa, después de permanecer un mes con los Dursley. – Dijo Harry, con un sonrojo. – _Bueno, es estar en la casa de Hermione, con Hermione, a lado de Hermione, estudiando con Hermione…_ \- parecía un globo rojo a punto de reventar.

\- Ou vaya, y yo que te iba invitar a venir también Hermione…- resopló el pelirrojo.

\- Tranquilo Ron, si quieres quedamos para unos de esos días. – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, antes de mirar por la ventana de la cabina. - ¿qué es eso de ahí fuera? –

Harry miró por la ventana, algo muy pequeño y gris aparecía y desaparecía al otro lado del cristal. Se levantó para ver mejor y distinguió una pequeña lechuza que llevaba una carta demasiado grande para ella. La lechuza era tan pequeña que iba por el aire dando tumbos a causa del viento que levantaba el tren. Harry bajó la ventanilla rápidamente, alargó el brazo y la cogió.

Parecía una Snitch cubierta de plumas. La introdujo en el vagón con mucho cuidado, la lechuza dejó caer la carta sobre el asiendo del azabache y comenzó a zumbar por el compartimento, contenta de haber cumplido su misión. Hedwig dio un picotazo al aire con digna actitud de censura. Crookshanks se incorporó en el asiento, persiguiendo con sus grandes ojos amarillos a la lechuza. Al notarlo, Ron la cogió para protegerla.

Harry recogió la carta, la cual iba dirigida a él. – Ah…es una carta de Sirius. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Y a qué esperas? – le preguntó Ron.

\- ¡Ábrela! – dijo Hermione en el acto.

Harry abrió el sobre y sacó la carta, para leerla en voz alta.

 _Querido Harry_

 _Espero que recibas la carta antes de que regreses con tus tíos. No creo que ellos estén muy acostumbrados a los envíos por lechuza._

 _Como de seguro ya debes de saber, por "El Profeta" claro está, por fin soy un hombre libre. Si hay alguien a quien le debo esta bendición caída del cielo es a ti, mi estimado ahijado, a ti, a tu chica y a tu mejor amigo, de verdad, muchas gracias a los tres._

 _En cuanto a la lechuza, fue la primera que hallé, dudo un poco de su fiabilidad, pero parecía ansiosa por entregar el mensaje, además, es una monada, por lo que no pude evitar comprarla. Tuve que ir de incognito, ya que tengo dudas sobre si la gente se sentiría cómoda con mi presencia en las calles._

 _Hay algo que no llegué a contarte durante nuestro breve encuentro. Fui yo quien te envió la Saeta de Fuego._

\- ¡Aja! - exclamó Hermione, triunfante. - ¿Lo veis? ¡Os dije que era de él! –

\- Sí, pero él no la había gafado, ¿verdad? - observó Ron. - ¡Ay! – La pequeña lechuza, que daba grititos de alegría en su mano, le había picado en un dedo de manera al parecer afectuosa.

 _Crookshanks llevó el envío a la oficina de correos. Utilicé tu nombre, pero les dije que cogieran el oro de la cámara de Gringotts número 711, la mía. Por favor, considéralo como el regalo que mereces que te haga tu padrino por cumplir trece años._

\- Sirius…- susurró Harry, con un brillo en los ojos.

 _También quiero darte las gracias por haberme atendido aquella vez en el Caldero Chorreante. Me ofreciste cuidados y comida a pesar de ser un perro callejero, y me protegiste de aquel dementor, madre mía, te debo incluso la vida, de verdad, muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad Harry._

\- _Fue un placer Canuto…-_ respondió el azabache mentalmente, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

 _Eh vuelto a la vieja casa de mis padres, en el Nº12 de Grimmauld Place. Al ser yo el ultimo barón vivo de los Black, me pertenece. Si vieras como la eh encontrado, y no me extraña, han pasado años y años desde la última vez que estuve aquí. No importa, le haré unas cuantas reformas para que quede como nueva, Lunático me echará un cable._

 _Y hablando de Remus, por si no lo sabías, no tiene un buen sustento económico, y aunque al principio se negó, ha accedido a vivir conmigo. Ahora que recuperé la llave de mi cámara, podré pagarle las pociones matalobos que sean necesarias, con tal de que se encuentre bien, además, si se acaba, siempre puedo recurrir a mi forma de animago, si, al final tuve que registrarme como tal, y pagar la dichosa multa por escaparme._

 _¿En serio? ¿Me hacen pagar por escapar? Soy el primero que lo consigue, por favor, deberían hacerme un monumento, ¿no crees?_

Harry, Hermione y Ron intercambiaron risas, Sirius era bien gracioso.

 _Bueno, dejando ese tema a parte, la cuestión es que estamos bien. Esperamos con ansias volver a verte, y espero, que te acuerdes de escribirnos, esperamos noticias tuyas._

 _Un abrazo, Sirius_

 _Posdata: He pensado que a tu amigo Ron tal vez le guste esta lechuza, ya que por mi culpa se ha quedado sin rata._

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par, la pequeña lechuza seguía gimiendo de emoción. - ¿Quedármela? - preguntó dubitativo. La miró muy de cerca durante un momento, y luego, para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, se la acercó a Crookshanks para que la olfatease. - ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó al gato. - ¿Es una lechuza de verdad? - Crookshanks ronroneó. - Es suficiente. - dijo contento. - Me la quedo. –

Un par de horas después, Chloe se despertó, había tenido un sueño re confortable. Para la despedida, el azabache compró chuches para todos, pasando el resto de la tarde hablando sobre las vacaciones, cosa que no animaba mucho a la rubia, pero, en cualquier caso, ella esperaría con ansias las cartas de sus amigos.

Tras llegar a la estación de King's Cross, Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de Chloe y de Draco antes de salir del tren, observando con preocupación cómo se alejaban junto con Lucius Malfoy y su esposa.

\- Tened cuidado chicos…- susurró Harry, con preocupación, no solo por Chloe, sino también por su eterno rival.

Después de sacar todo el equipaje, Harry, Hermione y los Weasley atravesaron la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos. Antes de reunirse con el tío Vernon, el azabache se despidió de su mejor amigo y su familia, para después dirigirse a los Granger.

\- Entonces, está es la dirección, ¿cierto Harry? – le preguntó Jean a Harry.

\- Así es, de verdad, muchas gracias por invitarme a pasar el verano. – Dijo el azabache, bastante sonrojado.

\- Tonterías, nos da mucho gusto que te quedes con nosotros. – afirmó Dan, el padre de Hermione. – Lo cierto es que Hermi nos lleva insistiendo con que te invitemos desde el año pasado…- le susurró al oído con diversión, pero no sirvió de nada, ya que Hermione lo escuchó.

\- ¡Papá! – exclamó la castaña, muy sonrojada.

\- Tranquila, tranquila, solo le estaba comentado…- decía Dan, pero al observar la cara de su esposa decidió dejar el tema. – Bueno, pues vendremos a buscarte el 19 de julio, prepárate para ese día jovencito. –

\- Lo haré, cuídense mucho. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, antes de acercarse a Hermione. – Nos veremos muy pronto…-

\- Lo sé…cuídate mucho por favor…- susurró Hermione, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Harry estaba más rojo que el tinte escarlata de la túnica de su equipo de Quidditch. Tras despedirse de los Granger, se dirigió hacia donde estaba "La remolacha con Bigotes :V", esperando con muchas ganas al día en que Hermione y sus padres fueran a buscarle.

 **Nota del Autor:** _¡Y así concluye el tercer año! ¡Menuda emoción!_

 _Supongo que como de costumbre querréis que os ilumine un poco con respecto a los recientes acontecimientos en la historia, pues nada, aquí van unos cuantos._

 _\- Hermione dejó Estudios Muggles y Adivinación, por tanto, a partir del curso siguiente asistirá a las mismas clases que Harry, con un horario más normal. (adiós giratiempos D:)_

 _\- El que Sirius quedé en libertad le permitirá estar en mayor contacto con Harry, vivir como todo hombre libre y también cuidar de Remus, por algo son como hermanos. En otras palabras, lo veremos el año que viene xD._

 _\- Convocar un Amoreverum Patronus no es algo tan simple, el mago o la bruja debe saber controlar perfectamente lo que siente, y estar en sintonía con la persona a la que ama, por lo que no os extrañéis si no vemos a nuestro joven mago con cicatriz de rayo usarla constantemente, pero si, habrá momentos en los que llegue a usarla…huy si, lloraremos por los pobres dementores xD_

 _\- Ahora hay más confianza entre Dumbledore y Harry, sobre todo después de que el azabache le confiara al viejo director el secreto del Santuario._

 _\- Harry y Snape podrían fortalecer un poco más su relación, ahora que el joven mago profundizará en las artes oscuras y la creación de nuevos hechizos, que seguramente le servirán para sorprender a sus enemigos, ya lo veréis._

 _\- Si Harry no supo lo del tema del licántropo cuando se lo preguntaron, es muy simple de responder. Él se centró más en los hechizos que en las criaturas, por algo se pasó su verano perfeccionando el Patronus, incluso en sus ratos libres en Hogwarts, será inteligente, pero no es Hermione xDDD._

 _\- Los Horrocruxes al descubierto, ¿Cómo creéis que afectará este fenómeno a la historia? Bueno, podéis hacer vuestras hipótesis, pero solo lo llegareis a saber si…¡LEEIS MAS! ¡Mwhahahaha! :V_

 _\- El nombre de "Equonovi" viene de las palabras del latín "Ego quo novi", que al pasarlas al español significa "Yo guardo el saber"._

 _\- Cada Sello del Conocimiento albergará, además de una nueva habilidad desbloqueada para Harry (Eh, como un videojuego :D), detalles del pasado de Gryffindor, será importante para saber…lo que planeaba Slytherin :O_

 _\- Si alguno le interesa saber un poquito más de la hermanita de Malfoy, aquí os dejo algunos de sus datos:_

 _· Nombre completo: Chloe Narcisa Malfoy_

 _· Fecha de Nacimiento: 5 de marzo del 1981_

 _· Varita: Roble rojo, 30 cm de largo, Pelo de Unicornio, hermosa y ligera._

 _· Ojos: Grises_

 _· Piel: Clara_

 _· Cabello: Entre rubio y blanco_

 _Por ahora eso es todo, no quiero poner muchas cosas más porque saldrán en la historia a medida que esta avance :)_

 _\- Si os interesa saber más sobre los Rexinis, os dejo la descripción completa de "mi creación" xD, más abajo también tenéis la descripción del Igmus y el Igultunis:_

 _El Rexinis es un león gigante, de piel oscura, con largos y afilados colmillos. Su melena, sus ojos y su cola son de fuego, su rugido es de tal magnitud que es capaz de destruir estructuras, aunque esta habilidad no es efectiva si está dentro del Santuario de Gryffindor, ya que el lugar está protegido con magia antigua._

 _Si llega a morder a alguien, el receptor de la mordida morirá automáticamente en un par de minutos, debido a una combustión de fuego capaz de incinerar cualquier cuerpo en cuestión de microsegundos. El Rexinis puede vivir unos 2500 años, su punto débil es el agua, ya que, si se le apaga la melena puede volverse tan inocente como un "lindo gatito". Si el fuego de sus ojos se apaga, se puede relevar que tipos de ojos tiene, en el caso del guardián del Santuario de Fuego, es de color marrón rojizo._

 _Los Igmus son unas ratas hechas de fuego y nacidas de la lava ardiente. Tocarlas sería un grave error ya que puedes sufrir graves quemaduras. Lo más recomendable es utilizar hechizos para apagarla, ya sea con Aguamenti o Glacius._

 _Los Igultunis son unas aves, parecidas a los buitres, quienes adoran volar en cuevas oscuras, cerradas, pero sobretodo, cálidas. Son bastante agresivos, se recomienda precaución (No pongo más porque esto ha sido un "piensa rápido" xD)_

 _Pues de momento eso es todo. A partir de este punto ya no esperaré hasta el final de un curso para resolver dudas, lo haré cada varios capítulos. Estoy ansioso por comenzar con el cuarto curso de Harry, a ver que sorpresas no deparan :O_


	31. Ch61-62-Año IV

Capítulo 61 – La Casa de los Granger

Las vacaciones de Harry con los Dursley volvieron a ser todo un paseo por el parque. Como ya era habitual, sus tíos trataban de no interactuar mucho con él, cosa que desde luego no le importaba en absoluto.

\- _Antes me quejaba que siempre me trataran como a un sirviente. Viéndolo así, el que ni me hablen ni hagan nada me viene de perlas._ – pensó el azabache tajantemente.

Dudley había mejorado a nivel fisico de tal manera, que ahora tenía aspecto de atleta. Le contó a Harry que en la escuela están planeando darle una beca de deportes para cuando acabe sus estudios de secundaria.

\- ¿Una beca? – preguntó Harry sorpresivamente.

\- Si primo, ¿no es fantástico? – le preguntó Dudley a su primo con un brillo en los ojos. – Quien sabe, a este paso podría entrenar para formar parte del equipo nacional de pruebas de velocidad, o de salto…¿debería animarme también con la natación? – se preguntaba.

\- Estaría bien…hm, ahora que lo pienso, yo no eh nadado en la vida …- resopló Harry.

Y así era, sus tíos fueron tan descuidados con él que ni se tomaron la molestia de dejarle cursar una clase extraescolar de natación cuando tuvo la oportunidad, en aquellos años cuando era estudiante de primaria en la escuela muggle.

\- _Todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación eran para los estudios, y hacer deportes sin coste adicional, claro está…_ \- pensó el azabache con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Si quieres, podríamos ir a recibir unas clases, ¿Qué me dices? – le preguntó Dudley.

\- ¿Clases de nataciones? – Harry lo pensó detenidamente. – _Bueno, sería una estupenda actividad por realizar, hasta que Hermione y sus padres vengan a buscarme…_ \- tras pesárselo bien, respondió. – Estaría bien, ¿pero crees que tío Vernon y tía Petunia nos paguen las lecciones? –

\- No será un problema, hablaré con ellos, a ver qué me dicen. – dijo Dudley con una sonrisa, mientras salía a toda pastilla por la puerta que daba al jardín.

Se podía oír a Dudley hablar muy deprisa, casi ni se le entendía, entonces Harry se acordaba de aquellos años que los que su primo se pasaba los días pidiéndole caprichos a sus padres. Siempre con sus clásicos berrinches y exigencias como "¡Quiero mis regalos!", "¿¡Donde están mis caramelos!?" o "¿¡Que pasa con mis hamburguesas!?".

\- _Si…aún recuerdo que tuvo hasta treinta y cuatro regalos en su undécimo cumpleaños…y ni así estaba contento._ \- resopló mentalmente el azabache.

A Dudley no le costó mucho esfuerzo convencer a sus padres para que les anotarán, a él y a Harry, al curso de natación veraniego, con tal de no verlo mucho por casa. Desde el año pasado, ambos están inscritos como socios del Gimnasio de Little Whinging.

Era un gimnasio con una amplia variedad de máquinas y artilugios útiles para el trabajo físico. Gracias a las indicaciones de un entrenador, y su fuerza de voluntad, Harry obtuvo magníficos resultados.

El azabache aprovechaba su mes con los Dursley lo mejor que podía, dedicando su tiempo a los deberes de vacaciones y al ejercicio físico, esto último con dos finalidades: Tener buena salud e impresionar a Hermione.

\- _Reconozco que a veces soy un poco presumido, pero está bien serlo si no ofendes a nadie, ¿no?_ – se preguntaba el azabache, mientras se dirigía al gimnasio junto con su primo, que no paraba de dar zancadas de entusiasmo.

Al azabache no le costó mucho aprender a nadar. En apenas una semana ya dominaba los fundamentos básicos de la natación y sus estilos (Estilo libre, estilo pecho, estilo espalda y el estilo mariposa).

\- _El instructor solo me dio las instrucciones, y luego solo me tocó hacer la parte práctica, aunque reconozco que al principio pensé…que iba a ahogarme…_ \- pensó el azabache, un poco avergonzado, pero satisfecho por el resultado final.

Posteriormente también aprendió a bucear, y a mejorar su capacidad pulmonar. Se sentía con mucha vida, y nadar pasó a ser una de sus aficiones. Los deberes de vacaciones fueron otro reto que superar, no solo por los trabajos para las asignaturas obligatorias, sino también para las optativas, en especial, Aritmancia.

\- _Es definitivo, la profesora Vector es mucho más exigente de la profesora McGonagall…_ \- pensó Harry con un brillo en los ojos, pues se tomaba los deberes como si estos le hubieran retado a un duelo tras lanzarle un guante.

Durante esos días de deberes y ocio deportivo, el azabache fue el receptor de algunas cartas de sus amigos, y también, de su padrino, Sirius Black. Faltaba poco más de una semana para que los Granger vivieran a buscar a Harry, fue entonces cuando recibió el correo por parte de Canuto. Venía con un periódico de "El profeta" y una carta por parte del propio Sirius.

Harry decidió leer el periódico primero, tras ver que la carta le ponía "Antes de leer esta carta, será mejor que leas las ultimas noticias". Tras desenrollar el periódico, el azabache se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

 _¡PETER PETTIGREW A ESCAPADO!_

 _Ninguno de los guardias de Azkaban se había percatado de este fenómeno en las ultimas doce horas, hasta que se enteraron del desastre a la mañana siguiente del domingo. Ha vuelto a pasar, y esta vez se suponía que el ministerio tenía el asunto bajo control._

 _Peter Pettigrew ha logrado escapar de Azkaban, posiblemente gracias a su habilidad de animago, al ser capaz de convertirse en una rata. El peligroso asesino y fiel espía a las órdenes de "El que no debe de ser nombrado", estaba prisionero bajo la influencia de un encantamiento para evitar su transformación en animal._

 _Se desconoce la identidad del mago o la bruja que se ha encargado de deshacer el encantamiento que impedía su transformación. El Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ha puesto en marcha toda la maquinaria para iniciar la investigación, búsqueda y captura de quien ya es el segundo prisionero que consigue fugarse de Azkaban, después de que Sirius Black fuera el primero en lograrlo._

 _Estos acontecimientos están poniendo en duda la fidelidad y la seguridad de la que hasta ahora era considerada la prisión de magos más segura del mundo._

 _Se ofrece una suculenta recompensa de 100.000 Galeones a quien sea capaz de localizar a Peter Pettigrew, que de bien seguro estará oculto bajo su identidad como animago, que no es otra cosa más que una apestosa y vieja rata, a la que le falta un dedo._

\- ¿¡Como que se ha escapado!? – Harry no se lo podía creer, abrió la carta de Sirius de inmediato.

 _Querido Harry._

 _Supongo que ya has leído la noticia, créeme, nadie está más sorprendido que yo mismo. Eh recibido algunas llamadas por parte del Ministerio, preguntándome si lo había visto u oído algo sobre su paradero. Obviamente yo no sabía nada, y no supe nada hasta que me llegó el ejemplar de "El Profeta"._

 _Tengo la extraña sensación de que el Ministerio tenía sospechas de que yo había ayudado de algún modo a Peter. ¿Cómo iba a hacer yo eso? ¿Cómo iba a ayudar yo a ese maldito traidor? ¿Aquel me nos vendió, a tus padres, a mis amigos, a ti y a mí? Estoy indignado, y decepcionado con la falta de profesionalidad y comprensión por parte del Ministerio._

 _Ellos aseguran que ya han empezado a buscarlo, pero estoy convencido de que se olvidarán de él y al final quedará por ahí, indagando a sus anchas. Hablé con Dumbledore sobre este tema, no parecía muy sorprendido, bueno, ya se sabe cómo ve él las cosas._

\- _Y que lo digas…-_ pensó el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa.

 _Bueno, no tengo ganas de seguir hablando de Peter, lo más probable es que en caso de que lo atrapen, está vez será casi imposible que se pueda librar del beso del dementor, cosa que, aunque ahora mismo lo odie tanto, no deseo ese mal para nadie._

 _¿Cómo van las vacaciones? Me imagino que estas muy ilusionado con la idea de pasar tus días libres con Hermione, tu sí que sabes cómo divertirte ahijado._

Harry se puso rojo, así era, faltaba poco para que los Granger tocaran a su puerta.

 _No te envié este mensaje con el fin de preocuparte, sino para mantenerte al tanto de la situación, porque estoy seguro de que a ti te gusta estar al corriente de todo lo que sucede por el mundo mágico cuando no estás en él._

\- _Por supuesto._ – reconoció el azabache.

 _La casa está poco a poco quedando en mejor estado. Remus me ha sido de gran ayuda, no solo con la casa, sino también como compañía. También recibimos la visita de Andrómeda, mi prima favorita, ella siempre tan amable conmigo. Se puso muy feliz cuando supo que yo era inocente, y vaya si se mosqueó cuando se enteró de que Peter se había fugado._

 _Ella vino acompañada por su marido, Ted Tonks, quien es muy buena gente. Ambos tienen una hija llamada Nymphadora Tonks, aunque a ella no le gusta su nombre y me insiste en que la llamemos por su apellido, no tengo ni idea de porqué. Ella es aurora (Cazadora de magos Tenebroso) y metamorfomaga, ¡menudos talentos tiene mi sobrina! Al parecer ella se ha estado llevando muy bien con Remus, ve tú a saber que le verá ella al viejo Lunático._

 _También les eh dado una visita a los Weasley, quería disculparme con ellos personalmente por lo de Peter, pero en especial por lo de Ron, ¿Recuerdas lo de su pierna? Es cierto que al principio se disgustaron conmigo, no solo por lo de Ron, sino por mi repentina aparición en su casa, pero gracias a tu amigo la cosa acabó bien, es más, hasta me han comentado lo que los mundiales. Todos están con ganas de ir, bueno, Molly no tanto, ella no es mucho de Quidditch._

 _Espero noticias tuyas dentro de un par de días, o cuanto antes mejor._

 _Un abrazo, Sirius_

\- _Genial, quizás tanto Sirius como Remus acudan a los mundiales, aunque ahora mismo solo tengo ganas de una cosa…_ \- pensó el azabache, muy sonrojado. Faltaba poco para que los Granger vinieran a buscarle.

Pasaron cuatro días desde que se supiera la noticia sobre la huida de Pettigrew. Dudley y Harry se quedaron solos en casa porque tío Vernon y tía Petunia acudieron al hospital para visitar a tía Marge, después de que ingresara tras sufrir un accidente. Se pasó el día jugando con su primo al "Super Mario World" En la Súper Nintendo (Súper :O).

Fue entonces cuando alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta, y tan pronto como sonó, el azabache saltó por encima del sofá y se plantó en la entrada. Con el corazón bombeándole rápidamente por la emoción que sentía, abrió lentamente la puerta.

\- ¡Harry! – chilló de alegría una chica de cabellos castaños, mientras saltaba para envolver con sus brazos a Harry.

\- Ho-hola Hermione…- susurró Harry, a quien se le hacía increíble ver a su novia en la casa de sus tíos.

Alzando un poco más la vista pudo ver a Dan y Jean, los padres de Hermione, quienes salían de un Volkswagen Passat Variant B3 de color azul oscuro.

\- ¡Hola Harry! – saludó Jean con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Hola Jean, Dan, me alegro de veros. – saludó Harry, bastante sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Harry? ¿Nos hemos tardado mucho? Espero que no, el día de hoy tenemos un tráfico considerablemente abultado, pero no creo que tardemos más allá de dos horas en llegar a casa…- Dijo Dan, mientras cerraba la puerta de su coche.

\- ¿Tienes listo tu equipaje cielo? – le preguntó a la señora Granger.

\- Ou…si, si, enseguida voy a por…-

\- ¿Quiénes son Harry? – preguntó la voz de Dudley, quien se asomó para ver quiénes eran. – Oh, ¡hola! Tú debes de ser la nov…- Pero Harry le cerró la boca de inmediato a su primo, mientras que Hermione estaba más roja que un tomate.

\- Dudley, que ellos no saben que estoy saliendo con ella…- le musitó Harry a su primo en voz muy baja, y señalando a la castaña.

\- Ah…¿Y porque no se lo dices a sus padres? – le preguntó Dudley, frunciendo el entrecejo y de un susurro bajo. – Vamos, ni que vayan a ejecutarte por ello…-

\- Hm…por cosas de Hermione, que le voy a hacer. – respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. – Oh, es verdad, presentaciones, Dudley, ella es Hermione Granger, mi…mejor amiga, y ellos son sus padres. – Los Granger le saludaron a Dudley. Ahora Harry se dirigió a ellos. – Chicos, él es mi primo Dudley, es todo un correcaminos. – dijo, presentándoles a su primo, a lo que este se puso colorado.

\- Vaya, parece que es un chico muy activo. – comentó Jean, mirando a Dudley quien llevaba puesto la sudadera.

\- Es verdad, ¿a qué deporte te dedicas muchacho? – le preguntó Dan afablemente.

\- Me gusta correr…- comentó Dudley, un poco nervioso.

\- ¿No están tus padres en casa? – le preguntó Jean.

\- No, ellos han ido al hospital, al parecer tía Marge tuvo un accidente cuando intentaba cruzar la calle, un cambión le rozó el brazo y ahora está ahí ingresada. – respondió Dudley.

\- Oh dios mío…- Jean parecía preocupada. - ¿Es muy grabe la cosa? –

\- Fue solo un duro golpe en su brazo izquierdo, está bien moreteado, pero no se preocupen, con suerte le darán el alta en un par de días. – Dijo Dudley con la intención de calmar el ambiente.

\- Eso es bueno, mándale saludos de nuestra parte. – Dijo Dan, a lo que Dudley asintió.

 _\- Son muy buena gente, pero si supieran como es tía Marge…-_ pensó el azabache con algo de mala gana, para él su tía seguía siendo la misma vieja malvada y maleducada de siempre.

Dudley le hecho una mano a Harry con sus cosas. Mientras que el azabache bajaba la jaula de Hedwig, Dudley, con la fuerza que tenía cargaba sin problemas el baúl del azabache.

\- _Es una de las ventajas de contar con un primo fortachón…_ \- pensó Harry con una sonrisa.

Después de guardar todas las pertenencias de Harry en el maletero, el azabache se despidió de su primo.

\- Nos vemos el próximo verano Dud. – dijo Harry, mientras le daba un abrazo a su primo.

\- Cuídate Harry, y procura mantenerte en forma. – le dijo Dudley, a continuación, le susurró algo al oído. – Al igual se le cae la baba a tu chica si llega a pillarte sin camiseta…-

\- Anda, calla…- dijo el azabache, rodando los ojos y algo sonrojado por la idea.

Mientras Dudley cerraba la puerta de su casa, Harry se subió en la parte trasera del coche de los Granger. Sentándose al lado de Hermione, con Crookshanks jugueteando con el maletero y la jaula donde estaba Hedwig.

\- ¿También trajiste a Crookshanks? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- No quería dejarle solo en casa…- le dijo Hermione a su chico poniendo morritos, el azabache se rio un poco.

\- Siempre quise tener un gato en casa. – comentó Jean con una sonrisa afable. – y Hermi nos trajo este verano a uno bien educado, es bastante inteligente, ¡se ha librado hasta de las ratas que teníamos en el sótano! –

\- Si, y yo pensando que los perros eran el mejor amigo del hombre, ¡ha! Que vayan a otro con ese cuento. – dijo Dan, poniéndose al volante. Parecía que Crookshanks inflaba su pecho con orgullo.

Tras escuchar el arranque del coche, Harry y los Granger se pusieron en marcha; saliendo de Prive Drive y de Little Whinging, adentrándose a la enorme carretera que iba en dirección a Londres. El día era perfecto para salir a dar una vuelta en bici, pues un grupo de ciclistas se estaban mofando de los conductores, porque estaban en medio de un atasco.

\- ¡Porras! Ya sabía yo que iba a pasar esto, dichosa operación salida…- Dijo Dan, gruñendo desde su asiento y aburriéndose con lo que tenía en frente de sus narices.

\- ¿Operación salida? – preguntó Harry, como si nunca hubiera oído hablar del tema.

\- Vamos Harry, ¿has vivido once años entre la comunidad muggle y no sabes lo que es la operación salida? – le preguntó Hermione con diversión.

\- Bueno, pues si "miss diccionario" tiene la amabilidad de iluminarme, me haría un gran favor. – resopló Harry en tono divertido.

Hermione rodó los ojos antes de responder. – La operación salida, así que como llamamos al momento en el que las personas que tienen vacaciones se van a otro lugar a pasarlas y deben de salir en coche hacia su destino, o hacia el aeropuerto. –

\- Ah…ya, y…debido a la operación salida…tenemos este panorama, ¿no? – dijo Harry, señalando a los coches que rodeaban al Volkswagen de los Granger.

\- Si…- resoplaron los Granger, Jean con un abanico en la mano y Dan apoyando la cabeza en el timón.

Turismos, camiones, motos, y hasta coches de ambulancia hacían una pila, ocupando toda la carretera que conectaba con Londres. Harry supuso que iba a pasar un buen rato hasta que pudieran seguir. La espera estaba siendo bastante exasperante, y los tripulantes del coche familia de los Granger necesitaban encontrar alguna distracción para soportar el aburrimiento.

Dan se puso a fastidiar a los conductores que estaban a un lado de su coche para divertirse un poco, peleándose con ellos (A base de insultos) y dándole toquecitos al claxon. Mientras tanto, Jean, quien parecía contener las ganas de reír por las tonterías de su marido, sacó de su bolso un libro con sopa de letras, y se puso a resolver los ejercicios con la ayuda de un pequeño diccionario.

Por su parte, Harry se sentía bastante a gusto, tenía a Hermione durmiendo en su hombro. Crookshanks se cansó de "discutir" con Hedwig, y al final se quedó dormido en un cojín que estaba tirado en el portaequipaje.

El azabache aún estaba pensando en la huida de Pettigrew. ¿Cómo lo hizo para escapar, si estaba bajo la influencia de un encantamiento para impedir que se vuelva una rata? ¿Con que fin a escapado de Azkaban? ¿Y quién fue el idiota que se le pasó por la cabeza ayudarle? Algo estaba claro, tuvo que ser un mago o una bruja quien le dio un "toquecito" a Peter para que este pudiera volverse rata de nuevo, y de ese modo escapar. Al ser una criatura tan pequeña, estaba claro que iba a ser muy difícil, por no decir casi imposible atraparlo.

\- _Lo ratones pueden sacarte que quicio…-_ resopló Harry mentalmente.

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que sin darse cuenta acabó durmiéndose él también. Afortunadamente para su mente, no soñó con otra cosa más que una nueva aventura de caballeros medievales.

 _Harry se estaba enfrentando a un dragón oscuro y con mala uva. Este escupía un fuego verdoso, mientras que el azabache iba armado con la Espada de Godric Gryffindor, un escudo con el emblema del León y montado encima de Buckbeak, ambos llevaban armadura dorada._

 _No iban solos esta vez, porque tres pequeñas hadas, que tenían el aspecto de Ginny, Chloe y Luna, acompañaban al héroe en su gran aventura._

 _\- ¡Mwhahaha! ¡Buen intento dragoncillo! ¡Pero yo soy inmune a tus llamas! – exclamó Harry con orgullo, mientras se cubría con el escudo. - ¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor, bestia infernal! -_

 _\- ¡Rápido Harry! – exclamaba la voz del hada Ginny, con voz diminuta._

 _\- ¡Si no nos damos prisa Hermione no despertará! – chilló el hada Chloe, con el mismo tono._

 _\- Miren, tenemos polvos de hada…- dijo el hada Luna, con voz soñadora y diminuta, mientras jugueteaba con los polvos de hada. Sus compañeras hadas se dieron un golpe al chocar sus cráneos después de resoplar, quedándose ambas con un chichón._

 _\- Está bien…¡Buckbeak! ¡A por el! – rugió el azabache, alzando la espada y preparándose para atacar al dragón. Buckbeak, como buen hipogrifo que es, alzo el vuelo._

 _Unas llamas de fuego luminoso envolvieron la espada, después de ser espoleadas con los hechizos de las tres hadas. Harry agitó la espada y se la lanzó al dragón en todo el corazón. La hoja atravesó el pecho de la bestia._

 _\- ¡HURRA! – brincaron de alegría las tres hadas, de la nada sacaron trompetas y confetis de fiesta._

 _El dragón soltó gemidos de dolor y rabia, antes de caer muerto y caerse por el puente. Cabalgando con el viento azotando su azabache cabello, Harry se dirigió al castillo, y subió por una enorme escalera de caracol, hasta una habitación. En una cama matrimonial, metida en un sueño profundo, estaba Hermione, quien parecía dormir plácidamente._

 _Sir Potter, como todo buen caballero, se puso en frente de la cama, y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella. Pero justo cuando iba a despertar a la hermosa bella durmiente con un tierno beso, alguien lo sacó de su fantasía, sacudiéndolo como si fuera un muñeco._

\- ¿Eh? – susurró el azabache, no se dio cuenta de quien lo había despertado hasta que lo vio, era Jean.

\- Harry, siento despertarte cielo, pero estamos a punto de llegar. – dijo Jean, con una sonrisa afable. Ahora se puso a despertar a su hija. – Hermi, Hermi vamos, si sigues durmiendo no podrás pegar ojo esta noche. –

Mientras que Hermione bostezaba a su lado, Harry sacó su cabeza por la ventana. Había un enorme cartel que ponía "Bienvenidos a Westminster". Ya no había tráfico, ahora los coches se movilizaban a un ritmo más normal y menos cargante.

El día había oscurecido, debía de ser muy tarde. Las farolas de las calles estaban encendidas y estas iluminaban cada palmó de calle que podían.

Luego entraron por un barrio con muchas viviendas colectivas, de entre sesenta y cuarenta metros. Las veredas tenían sus árboles plantados, sus papeleas viejas y sus párquines. Harry muchas veces se había imaginado como sería la casa de Hermione, tal vez una casa común y aburrida como cualquier vivienda muggle. ¿Un ejemplo? Tal vez la casa de los Dursley, donde vivió durante más de una década.

\- _No es que la casa sea fea, al contrario, es genial, pero con mis tíos viviendo allí es bien difícil disfrutarlo…_ \- pensó el azabache, entre resoplos.

Pero no fue así, porque cuando vio la casa de su novia se quedó rematadamente sorprendido. Entre dos edificios de unos sesenta metros de altura, había una única vivienda unifamiliar. Era de dos plantas, con garaje, una chimenea clásica, un pequeño jardín "custodiado" por tres gnomos de jardín con cañitas de pescar, y una peculiar estatua de un gato atigrado, con un gracioso sombrero negro y picudo.

\- _Para mí…que se lo dedicaron a McGonagall._ – Pensó Harry sobre la estatua del gato, conteniendo una risilla.

También había una pequeña fuente donde las palomas bebían agua, con un pequeño cuenco de pienso a un costado. Un buzón de color rojo chillón estaba de pie cerca de las escaleras que daban a la puerta principal, ahí se podía leer en letras blancas "Familia Granger".

\- Hogar dulce hogar…- Dijo Dan, respirando hondo mientras salía del coche. – Oh…menudo viaje, creo que en cualquier momento mi cuello pedirá auxilio…- bufó, mientras se acomodaba el cuello.

\- ¿E-esta es vuestra casa? – preguntó el azabache, parpadeando sus ojos llenos de asombro.

\- Si, vivimos aquí desde que mi abuelo nos la dejó de herencia, por aquel entonces yo tenía unos cinco años, más o menos... – comentó Hermione, frotándose los ojos del sueño y bostezando.

\- Era un desastre cuando llegamos la primera vez. Mi padre no solía preocuparse demasiado por el mantenimiento del hogar. Pero estando yo aquí eso no iba ser un problema…¡Un par de reformas y tenemos casa nueva! – comentó Dan alegremente. – Nos llevó cuatro meses, pero mereció la pena. Pronto cumpliremos nuestra primera década en esta casa…-

\- ¿Qué tal si entramos chicos? – preguntó Jean, mientras abría el maletero. – Parece mentira que nos hayamos tirado seis horas para venir…- resopló con desgana, el viaje fue bastante exasperante por la espera, pero no tanto para Harry y Hermione, quieres "disfrutaron" del trayecto.

Tras sacar el baúl y la jaula del coche, el grupo entró en la casa, con Crookshanks pasando el primero, como en cada sitio en el que estaba. El vestíbulo era considerablemente enorme, con un largo perchero para colgar los abrigos y los paraguas, además de unas túnicas que parecían de médico.

Una vez dejaron el baúl en la entrada, Dan lo invitó a pasar a la sala de estar. Era bastante espaciosa, tenía una chimenea decorada con diplomas y títulos de medicina dental. También destacan los muchos suvenires del Manchester United que rodeaban un Televisor Philips de unas cuarenta pulgadas.

\- ¿A que es un pasote? – preguntó Dan con orgullo, dándole una palmadita al televisor. – Lo compré hace poco para no perderme la Premier, a veces no tengo tiempo de irme al bar para ver los partidos así que, hace falta prepararse bien… –

Jean rodó los ojos. – Mi marido es un fanático del futbol, cuando no hablamos de las consultas o de los resultados académicos de Hermi, siempre sale con su Manchester... – le comentó a Harry.

\- ¡Hicimos doblete este año Harry! – exclamó Dan con un brillo de emoción en los ojos. - ¡La Premier League y la FA Cup! ¡A este paso lograremos el triplete! –

\- Abría sido triplete este año, pero la Copa de la liga se la llevó el Aston Villa. – Dijo Hermione en tono burlón, cosa que dejó a Dan cabizbajo y haciendo un drama.

\- No sabía que te gustaba el futbol Hermione…- dijo Harry en tono sorpresivo.

\- Bueno, yo realmente no soy muy aficionada al futbol, pero papá nos ha arrastrado a mamá y a mi hasta Manchester en varias ocasiones, para acudir a algunos partidos del United. – Dijo Hermione entre risas. – Claro que ya no es así desde que estudio en Hogwarts. –

\- Anda Dan, déjalo ya…- resopló Jean, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su marido.

\- ¡3 a 1 Jean! ¡Perdimos 3 a 1! Y no, no tenemos escusas, Hughes marcó en el 82, tal y como estaban jugando parecía que se lo tomaban como si fuera un amistoso…¡Bah! Si seguimos así no ganaremos la Champions…- bufó Dan, dando patadas al suelo. – Oh, vaya, lo siento mucho Harry, aún no consigo asimilarlo…-

\- Oh, no se preocupe, mi compañero Dean Thomas también es muy futbolero. – comentó Harry con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De qué equipo es ese chaval? – preguntó Dan, alzando las cejas.

\- Del West Ham. – respondió Harry.

\- ¿Del…West Ham? – preguntó alzando las cejas, antes de ponerse a reír. – Pero si esos primos no ganan un título desde hace trece años, y hablando del trece, ¡acabaron decimoterceros en la liga! –

Hermione se llevó la mano a la cara con exasperación, mientras que Jean se acercaba a ella y a Harry.

\- Bueno Harry, dejemos al hombre que se divierta con su futbol, debemos mostrarte tu habitación. – Dijo Jean, mientras observaban como Dan se reía a carcajadas en el sofá de tres personas y repitiendo "¡Del West Ham, del West Ham!" en tono burlón.

\- Oye mamá…¿Do-donde dormirá Harry? – preguntó Hermione, frotándose con nervios el brazo y muy sonrojada.

\- En la habitación de invitados cariño. – dijo la señora Granger. - ¿A caso tenías una idea diferente rondando por tu cabecita? – le preguntó con diversión, mientras subían por las escaleras.

Hermione parecía una olla a presión. - ¡No! ¿¡Cómo crees!? ¿¡Estas insinuando algo!? ¡Es obvio que yo ya lo sabía! - respondió muy deprisa.

\- Ah…¿Y entonces porque me lo has preguntado? – le dijo Jean, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

\- ¡Mamá! – se quejó Hermione, haciendo que su madre empezara a reírse. - ¡Mamá, esto no es divertido! -

Harry no sabía que decir, estaba tan rojo por la ocurrencia de Hermione, ¿A caso ella pensaba que iban a dormir los dos, en la misma habitación?

\- _¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NO! -_ pensó Harry, negando con la cabeza rápidamente mientras su rubor se hacía más grande.

Jean llevó a Harry hasta una habitación que tenía una plaquita dorada con el nombre "Invitados" pegado en la puerta. Al entrar, la habitación era bastante sencilla, con una cama blanca, un escritorio de madera de roble, bien pulido, un armario y bastante espacio para dejar el baúl.

\- Aquí puedes dejar a tu lechuza y tu baúl. – Le indicó Jean a Harry. – Adelante, puedes ponerte cómodo, pero será mejor que te prepares, con lo tarde que es cenaremos en media hora. – y se fue escalera abajo.

\- Voy a cambiarme Harry, si quieres luego puedes pasarte por…mi habitación…- le dijo Hermione al azabache, con las mejillas enrojecidas, antes de irse corriendo a su habitación.

Harry se quedó ahí parado, intentando asimilar donde se encontraba en este momento. Estaba en la casa de Hermione, en la casa de su novia, y su habitación, lo tenía ahí al lado, justo en frente de su habitación, era pasar por el pasadizo y llamar a la puerta. Allí estaría ella, esperándolo…

Después de ponerse una ropa más ligera y más propia de andar por casa, Harry se plantó en frente de una puerta blanca, con una placa dorada que ponía "Habitación de Hermione". Tocó a la puerta y esperó impacientemente unos segundos, hasta que…

\- ¿Qui-quién es? – se escuchó la voz de Hermione, aunque entrecortada.

\- Soy yo…- le susurró Harry.

\- ¡Harry! – chilló la castaña desde el interior de la habitación. Se escuchaban ruidos de pisadas y cachivaches moviéndose rápidamente de un lado para otro. – Pasa, pasa…-

Lentamente y con discreción, Harry abrió la puerta, asomando la nariz. No era por exageración suya, pero la habitación se asemejaba mucho a la de una princesa. Había un escritorio blanco al lado de la ventana, custodiado por dos enormes estanterías llenas de libros de todos los tamaños. Una cama con unas sábanas con los colores de Gryffindor donde se había acostado Crookshanks, quien estaba jugueteando con una muñeca de peluche de "Hello Kitty".

Hermione se encontraba poniendo en orden su armario, Harry tuvo tiempo de ver que tenía sus prendas bien clasificadas, una fila para las camisetas de manga larga, la siguiente para manga corta, otra para los pantalones largos…y así, hasta un total de siete filas. También pudo ver que en uno de sus percheros estaba su túnica de Hogwarts, además de su bufanda y el resto de la ropa de Gryffindor, bien doblada.

Para Harry era algo muy novedoso ver a Hermione en pijama fuera de la escuela, la única vez que la vio así fue cuando se quedó con él y los Weasley en el Caldero Chorreante, el año pasado.

\- Te ves muy bien en pijama…- comentó el azabache, sonrojado y rascándose la nuca.

\- Gra-gracias…- susurró la castaña, mientras que su novio se ponía en frente suyo.

\- Cualquiera diría que vives en un palacio. – dijo Harry, mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

\- ¿Tu-tú crees? – le preguntó la castaña entre risas nerviosas.

Harry asintió, mientras se dejaba llevar por el delicioso aroma a melocotón del perfume de Hermione. – _Sencillamente le sienta de maravilla…_ \- pensó muy sonrojado, mientras que poco a poco se separaba de ella, para mirarla de frente. – No hemos hablando desde que nos quedamos dormidos en el coche, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? – le preguntó afablemente.

\- Bastante bien, eh aprovechado este mes para adelantar los deberes de vacaciones, aunque todavía tengo que terminar con los de Aritmancia y pociones. – explicó Hermione, ahora más relajada.

\- Genial, no te queda mucho. En cuanto a mí, a parte de Aritmancia tengo que terminar las páginas que nos pidió Binns por vacaciones…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Hermione suspiró. – Creo que la historia no es lo tuyo Harry…aunque siempre sacas buenas notas en la clase del profesor Binns…-

\- Ya lo sé, es solo que cuando centro mucho mi cabeza en la historia esta me marea…- bufó el azabache. – Y pensar que me tomo dos tazas de café antes de subir a su clase…-

\- ¡Hermi! ¡Harry! – exclamó la voz de Dan. - ¡La cena está lista chicos! ¡Si no bajáis de inmediato será tooodo para mí! – dijo entre risas.

Hermione se acercó a la puerta. - ¡Ya vamos papá! – dijo, antes de dirigirse a Harry. – Será mejor que bajemos, no quiero que piensen que tú y yo…bueno…-

\- Tendrás que decirles la verdad tarde o temprano…- resopló Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. – Ni que te vayan a dar una paliza por salir conmigo…ahora, si me quieren dar la paliza a mí no hay problema, lo que haga falta por estar contigo…- susurró con un brillo de valor en sus ojos.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Y no te van a dar una paliza por…! Bueno…es que…- Hermione estaba tan colorada, que sin previo aviso cogió a Harry de la mano y se lo llevó escalera abajo hasta el comedor de la casa.

Capítulo 62 – Las vacaciones de Harry y Hermione.

Para Harry era un poco extraño no estar alojado en el Caldero Chorreante, la taberna donde solía alojarse hasta el inicio del curso, tal como llevaba haciendo desde los últimos tres años. En esta ocasión, y por primera vez desde que la conoce, el azabache estaba de vacaciones con la chica de sus sueños.

Hermione, aunque no lo expresara literalmente tan a menudo, estaba muy feliz al lado de Harry, ambos dedicaban su tiempo juntos a las labores académicas, como los deberes de vacaciones pendientes y el estudio. Era la primera vez que ambos convivían en la misma casa, era parecido a Hogwarts, pero diferente en el sentido de que aquí no había más magos a parte de ellos dos. Aquí no tenían un horario ajetreado, momentos de tensión y nervios por hacer bien las cosas en clase.

Jean estaba sorprendida de saber que el "mejor amigo" de su hija era también su máximo rival a nivel académico. – Recuerdo cuando no dijiste que sacabas muy buenas notas Harry, quien iba a decir que ahora los dos seríais los mejores estudiantes de vuestra generación, es increíble. –

Harry estaba colorado, y Hermione aún más.

\- Oh…no es para tanto, solo tratamos de cumplir con nuestras obligaciones académicas y hacerlo lo mejor posible…- dijo Harry, toqueteándose los dedos nerviosamente.

\- Me imagino que también ayudas a Hermi cuando no le sale algo bien, ¿no es así? – preguntó Jean con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Bueno, a veces, pero son bastante pocas, ella es muy inteligente, por lo que apenas tiene dificultades con las materias. – Dijo el azabache con orgullo.

\- Nos ayudamos entre los dos…y así aprendemos más rápido…- dijo Hermione, muy colorada.

\- ¡Eso me parece muy bien! Que los dos os deis una ayuda mutua es más efectivo que aprender por separado, estoy muy orgullosa de los dos. – comentó la señora Granger con un brillo en los ojos.

Harry y Hermione estaban muy sonrojados, aquello de "ayuda mutua" podía tener un significado oculto, el cual no es muy difícil de adivinar, y más por las risas de Jean.

\- Pues es bien curioso como dos rivales se llevan tan bien. – Dijo Dan, sentado en el sofá y leyendo el periódico "The Sun". - ¿Queréis un ejemplo de rivalidad? ¡Nosotros contra los celestes! – exclamó con un brillo en los ojos y alzando el puño. A Jean casi se le cae su taza de té.

\- ¿Los celestes? – preguntó Harry, alzando las cejas, mientras que Hermione parecía que intentaba reprimir unas risas.

\- Si, ya sabes, los del Manchester City, pero esos celestinos no son rival para nosotros, ¡Los Diablos Rojos! – Comentó el señor Granger orgulloso. – Durante esta última campaña, el derbi se resume así…¡Paliza en casa, y paliza a domicilio! – dijo, riéndose como un tonto.

\- ¿Paliza? Papá, ganasteis el primer partido por la mínima, y el segundo, aunque fue por dos goles de diferencia tuvisteis problemas. – dijo Hermione en tono burlón.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! Esto es terrible, mi hija defendiendo a los del City…- dijo Dan, escondiendo el rostro en el periódico y haciendo un drama.

Harry y Jean se estaban riendo, incluso en el futbol Hermione era capaz de establecer una discusión.

Los debates sobre el futbol inglés eran bastante parecidos a los debates sobre el Quidditch. Dan se pasó esos días intentando convencer a Harry para que se hiciera socio del United, pero el joven mago no tenía mucho interés en el balompié, no por nada su pasión era el…

\- _¡QUIDDITCH!_ – rugió Harry desde su mente, con muchas ganas de empezar la nueva temporada.

Eso precisamente le recordó que, por primera vez el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor no contaría con Oliver Wood, quien hasta el último curso fue el capitán del equipo, y también el que más confió en las habilidades del azabache, después de que la profesora McGonagall lo introdujera en el equipo.

Todo apuntaba a que la capitanía del equipo se lo iban a disputar entre Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y los gemelos Weasley, ya que los cuatro eran los más veteranos del equipo, y aún les quedaba dos años más para jugar, además de tener que prepararse para los EXTASIS.

\- _Eso, si es que piensan sacarse el EXTASIS, bueno, las chicas de seguro si se lo van a proponer, pero Fred y George…_ \- el azabache estaba convencido de que esos dos no se molestarían en intentar hacer "Los Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas". – _Hm…ahora que lo pienso, estoy a un año de tener que preocuparme por los TIMOs._ –

Cuando no trabajaban en la "Clínica Dental Granger", Dan y Jean dedicaban su tiempo en casa a realizar actividades variadas.

Aunque Dan era un apasionado del futbol inglés, alabando una y otra vez a su equipo (Incluso cuando juegan mal y pierden), también tenía otros hobbies. Esos hobbies eran la mecánica, la carpintería y la cocina, llegando al punto de ser todo un experto en esas ramas. El patriarca de los Granger le explicaba a Harry que el arreglar y cuidar la salud dental de sus pacientes, hizo que despertara en él su pasión por la mecánica.

\- Suelo echarle un vistazo al coche una vez a la semana. – comentó Dan, sacando las herramientas del garaje y enseñándoselas a Harry.

El señor Granger tenía en su garaje todo un arsenal de instrumentos y herramientas adecuadas para el mantenimiento del coche, y de cualquier aparato mecánico que esté rondando por la casa. Estaba todo bien clasificado en un armario (Hecho por el mismo) con varios cajones etiquetados: Tornillos, tubos de cobre, silicona, roscas…

\- De todos los chismes que tenemos por la casa, el que más ajustes necesita es el ventilador que tenemos en nuestra habitación. – comentó Dan, mientras habría el capó.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry.

\- Tuve que hacerle un buen arreglo después de que se cayera por la ventana. Una vez, cuando tenía cinco años, Hermi entró en nuestra habitación y se puso a juguetear con él. No se cómo lo hizo, pero el ventilador se elevó en el aire y salió despedido por la ventana. – Dijo Dan, revisando el deposito refrigerante del coche. – Nos llevamos un buen susto ese día. -

\- _Hm…debió ser magia accidental…-_ pensó el azabache.

Jean, como en su día le contó Hermione, tenía una buena mano para la alfarería. Ella sola se había encargado de decorar la casa con vasijas de todos los tamaños, cada uno de ellos estaban pintados a mano.

\- La alfarería no es solo un arte Harry, es una pasión…- comentó Jean con una amplia sonrisa, mientras metía en el gran horno del garaje un botijo. – Con él no solo se crean objetos de utilidad para el hogar, también es una forma entretenida de expresar tus emociones (A través de lo que creas y los que pintas) y compartirlos con los demás. -

\- Fascinante…- susurró el azabache, asombrado por la cantidad de vasijas y objetos de cerámica que ha encontrado por toda la casa. _– Y me parece que no es lo único que sabe hacer extraordinariamente bien._ – pensó con detenimiento.

Y así era. Jean también se encargó de decorar la casa con cuadros hechos por ella misma. Los marcos los fabricó Dan como parte de su entretenimiento. Algunos cuadros eran de paisajes, otros de personas que Harry no conocía en absoluto, algunos animales u objetos curiosos. Sus técnicas a la hora de pintar eran bastante variadas, destacaba sobretodo el óleo y la acuarela.

\- _Madre mía, bien podría hacerse un hueco como pintora…Hermione tiene unos padres increíbles…-_ pensó Harry, maravillado con los talentos de los padres de su novia.

Si algo no faltaba en casa de los Granger, era la paz y tranquilidad que transmitía. En la parte trasera de la casa, al pasar por una puerta cristalina, se encontraba un amplio y bien cuidado jardín, con sus rosales y sus árboles frutales. Harry estaba sorprendido de ver como uno podía disfrutar del sol desde allí, a pesar de encontrarse en una casa con dos edificios de sesenta metros, uno en cada lado.

Contaba con una pequeña parrilla donde Dan solía preparar comida asada, con una pequeña mesa de madera con sus cuatro sillas. Había tres sillas para estirarse, relajarse y tomarse una siesta, además de una mesa de ping-pong.

\- _A veces pienso que la casa lo hicieron especialmente para pasar las vacaciones._ – pensó Harry con diversión, mientras disfrutaba del sol y del aroma a hamburguesas que salía de la parrilla.

La cocina de los Granger era bastante sencilla. Ellos comían el desayuno en una pequeña mesa redonda para un máximo de cuatro personas, tenían un horno de la marca Ariston, una nevera de metro y medio (Color blanco crema), y los utensilios para cocinar estaban todos dentro de unos jarrones.

Harry siempre entendió (O le hicieron entender) que la tarea de preparar la comida era principalmente para las mujeres, pero había casos en los que el hombre se encargaba de dicha labor. Y este era uno de esos casos. Jean era muy talentosa a nivel de arte, pero era un desastre en la cocina, por suerte, Dan era un maestro en la materia.

\- Hoy tenemos...¡Steak and kidney pie! – exclamó Dan, mientras salía de la cocina y sosteniendo una bandeja con una especie de pastel de carne.

\- ¡Bieeeeen! – Hermione parecía entusiasmada, mientras que Harry solo se dedicaba a contemplar el pastel de carne con los ojos bien amplios.

\- ¡Estupendo cielo! Voy por los platos. – dijo Jean con prisas, mientras sacaba unos platos de la estantería que estaba a un costado del horno.

Tras repartir unas porciones de pastel para cada uno, los cuatro se sentaron en el comedor y encendieron la televisión.

\- ¡Bon apetite! – dijo Dan, quien tan solo sentarse se lanzó al banquete. – Os aconsejo que disfrutéis de este suculento manjar, o de lo contrario, yo me lo acabaré…todo…- dijo maliciosamente (en plan bromista), a cambió se ganó un tirón de oreja por parte de su mujer, haciendo que los dos adolescentes de la casa se partieran de risa.

Todos comenzaron a comer, y a disfrutar de tan delicioso manjar. Mientras comían, encendieron la televisión para ver las noticias del día. Llegó un punto donde se escuchaba al presentador hablando sobre "alguien" que llamó la atención de Harry y Hermione.

\- Sigue la búsqueda y captura del preso fugado conocido como Peter Pettigrew, de quien nos han informado que existen indicios, de que se le ha visto merodeando por Albania, donde ha habido algunas desapariciones durante el mes de Julio. – explicaba el presentador de las noticias. - Se ignora cuál sea el paradero actual del fugitivo, por lo que recomendamos a los telespectadores que tengan, precaución. Pettigrew va armado y es muy peligroso. Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cualquiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo. –

\- Hm…que raro…Dicen que es un fugitivo, que es peligroso, pero no dicen de donde salió, el delito por el cual lo encerraron y él porque es un peligro puesto que ni mencionan el arma que lleva encima…- resopló Dan desde su asiento, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Si es que lleva algún arma. ¡Bah! Supongo que los informativos siempre acaban contando las noticias a medias, vaya birria de periodismo…-

Sin embargo, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas serias, pues ellos sabían quién era ese fugitivo, el delito que cometió y de donde escapó. Al acabar la comida, Dan y Jean se fueron a echarse una siesta en su habitación, mientras que el joven mago y la joven bruja se relajaron en las sillas de relajación del jardín trasero.

\- ¿Cómo crees que escapó? – Preguntó Harry, mirando a Hermione. – Ya sabes, Pettigrew…-

\- Es evidente que no pudo hacerlo solo, la cuestión es, ¿Quién fue el que lo ayudó? – dijo Hermione, tratando de pensar con claridad. - ¿Con que fin escapó? –

\- Quizás estaba tan asustado con los dementores que logró persuadir a alguien con el fin de deshacer el encantamiento que lo mantenía incapacitado para transformarse. – suspenso el azabache, con la intención de ver hasta dónde puede llegar la hipótesis de la castaña.

\- Puede ser, pero dudo mucho que el sujeto que le ha ayudado haya cedido tan a la ligera. No, tiene que haber algo más detrás de todo esto. Recuerda quien es Pettigrew, es el que traicionó a tus padres, el fiel espía y seguidor de Voldemort. – Dijo Hermione, el azabache se sorprendió al ver como ahora su chica pronunciaba ese nombre sin temblar ni nada. – Y según Sirius el no actúa a menos que obtenga un beneficio propio. Quizás…quizás le hayan encargado alguna tarea a Pettigrew, a cambio de su libertad…o algo más…-

\- Hm…tal vez tengas razón. Y de ser así, quedaría por saber qué clase de tarea le han encomendado a ese imbécil…- musitó Harry, pensando en posibles hipótesis.

Hermione se acercó a él. – Mejor deja de preocuparte por todas esas cosas tan desagradables, lo que necesitas es desconectar un poco…- dijo, acariciando su frente.

\- Solo lo haré si tú también lo haces, Hermione "me gusta el estrés" Granger. – dijo Harry entre risas, mientras que su novia le dio un golpe juguetón en la cabeza.

\- Tonto…- susurró Hermione con una sonrisa, antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios a Harry. – Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí…-

\- Y yo…de estar aquí, contigo…- susurró Harry, mientras se dejaba llevar por las tiernas caricias de los labios de la chica con cabellos castaños y rebeldes que tenía en frente suyo.

Perdiéndose en las delicias de tan apacible ambiente, ambos se quedaron hasta tarde, contemplando la hermosa puesta de sol y compartiendo el amor que ambos sentían, al estar juntos.

Por mucho, estas estaban siendo las mejores vacaciones de Harry, y deseaba no tener que despertar nunca de ese sueño, y más, si tenía la ocasión de pasar más tiempo con Hermione, al margen de las obligaciones académicas y las peligrosas aventuras a las que se ve expuesto (A saber, por qué) año tras año.

\- _¡Pero eso solo hace que Hogwarts, sea el lugar ideal para vivir aventuras!_ – pensó Harry, orgulloso de su escuela mágica.

Durante su estancia con los Granger, tanto Harry como Hermione fueron receptores de muchas cartas. Por parte de Ron, Hagrid, Ginny, Neville, Luna, y también Chloe.

Todo iba bien con los Weasley, estaban pasando unas cálidas vacaciones en la Madriguera, con Ron practicando Quidditch, los gemelos experimentando nuevos inventos para artículos de broma, y Ginny dando alguna que otra visita a la casa de los Lovegood, para estudiar con Luna. Neville acabó sus deberes de Herbología, pasando a iniciar sus propias investigaciones por su cuenta. Luna, aparte de recibir la visita de Ginny y así estudiar juntas, seguía investigando criaturas misteriosas y extrañas, además de ir acabando sus deberes de vacaciones (Por algo es de Ravenclaw). En cuanto a Hagrid, seguía preparando sus clases para el próximo curso, cada día con más ganas de iniciar el primer trimestre escolar.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Chloe. Tanto Harry como Hermione estaban preocupados por la menor de los Malfoy, sus cartas no detallaban mucho lo que pasaba en su casa. Sin embargo, la última carta que Harry y Hermione recibieron por parte suya tenía algo más.

 _Queridos Harry y Hermione_

 _¿Cómo van las vacaciones? Me imagino que estaréis disfrutando del momento, por supuesto, debe de ser increíble que podáis pasar juntos en verano…solitos…en la misma casa…_

Harry y Hermione estaba muy sonrojados.

 _No se preocupen, estoy muy contenta de saber que ambos podéis estar juntos durante los calurosos días de verano. Tras leer la última carta que recibí de parte de ustedes me han entrado ganas de visitar la casa de los Granger. Debe de ser un sitio fascinante, nunca eh estado en una casa muggle._

 _Sé que vosotros, al igual que Ron, Ginny y Luna, os estaréis preguntando como lo estoy pasando en estos momentos. Habéis insistido tanto en que sea honesta con vosotros que…lo eh pensando bien, pero os aseguro que no me agrada mucho hablar del tema._

 _Las cosas entre mi padre y yo no van bien, si, lo admito, cada vez van a peor. Antes era la ignorancia, ahora se hace cada vez más evidente que él está muy molesto conmigo. Sí, eso es lo que ve él en mí, a una molestia, a alguien a quien no desea mirar, y cuando lo hace, no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que me odia. Continuamente escucho a mi padre discutir con mi madre por su falta de afecto. Mi madre es la única que se ha preocupado realmente por mí, a pesar de que en su día fuera de Slytherin, a ella no le importa verme en Gryffindor, según ella, no es la primera vez que pasa algo así en la familia. Le preguntó porque me mencionó aquello, pero no entró en detalles. Ella solo quiere que mi hermano y yo seamos felices…es una buena madre, tendrá sus cosas pero lo es, no sé lo que haría yo sin ella…y sin Draco, por supuesto._

El azabache no podía evitar sentirse mal por esa pobre chica, quien tenía un padre con un corazón de piedra. Hermione tenía los ojos cristalinos, como si contuviera las ganas de llorar.

 _Mi hermano también me apoya, como nunca antes lo ha hecho. Él ha llegado a la conclusión de que entre mi padre y yo se ha roto algo. No me gusta nada todo esto, es como si estuviéramos condenados a distanciarnos porque no pensamos de la misma forma, o porque yo no acabé donde según él, debí acabar. ¿Me habría seguido queriendo, si hubiera terminado siendo escogida para Slytherin? Honestamente, lo dudo. Mi padre y yo siempre hemos tenido un punto de vista diferente sobre las personas y lo que son. Es verdad que antes de ir a Hogwarts, no expresaba mi opinión abiertamente, y por eso él solía quererme, creo…_

 _Al igual que mi hermano, cuando era más pequeña tuve que actuar como una…bueno…quizás algún día os lo cuente a todos vosotros. Como echo de menos a Ron…no sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que vosotros dos habéis tenido mucho que ver en el que él se haya animado a confesar sus sentimientos hacia mí. Si es así, de verdad, muchas gracias. Ahora soy muy feliz, a pesar de todo lo que está pasando._

 _¿Iréis a los Mundiales de Quidditch? Ron me dijo que el iría, me imagino que no os perderíais un evento de semejante magnitud por nada del mundo, porque como sea así…_

Así como Chloe podía ser una niña afable y divertida, también podía ser mandona y ruda, no por nada dos de sus características son su carácter y su gran puntería. Durante todo el curso pasado, en ocasiones, se la veía acertando en todo tipo de objetivos, como si nada.

\- _Es increíble como acierta incluso cuando está de espaldas_. – pensó el azabache, mientras seguía leyendo.

 _Bueno, en cualquier caso, espero que sigáis igual de bien, espero poder veros pronto. Pensé en enviarles el mensaje a los dos, ya que ambos estáis en la misma casa, tortolitos…_

 _Un beso de vuestra amiga, Chloe_

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. No les gustaba la dirección en la que iba la relación de Chloe con Lucius. Qué sería lo próximo, ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar el disgusto de Lucius con su hija? Entonces Harry recordó lo que le contó Sirius en una de sus cartas. La madre de Chloe, Narcisa Malfoy, es su prima, es decir, que Sirius es tío segundo de Draco y Chloe.

\- _Si, quien iba a decir que la prima de Sirius era la esposa de Lucius…Bueno, por lo menos, puedo decir que han sido bien bendecidos con Draco y Chloe, pero ese idiota no se da cuenta de ello…-_ pensó Harry con los ojos entrecerrados

\- Esto es intrigante, no me gustaría estar en la posición de Chloe…con toda esa presión, una debe de sentirse con ganas de salir corriendo de allí…- susurró Hermione, mientras trataba de relajarse después de leer las ultimas noticias sobre su amiga.

Llegó el 31 de julio, siendo ya el decimocuarto cumpleaños de Harry. Para celebrarlo, los Granger le hicieron una tarta de tamaño medio, decorada con los colores de Gryffindor y una vela con forma de león.

El tamaño de la tarta era mediano, pues Dan pensó que iban a necesitar algo de buche para cuando vayan a la feria.

Un día, una feria de atracciones electro-mecánicas llegó a la ciudad de Londres, con sus pequeñas montañas rusas, la noria, las tazas giratorias, los diferentes puestos de comida rápida y dulces…había tanto por hacer, y lo mejor, entre los dos solos, porque Dan y Jean le dieron permiso a Hermione para que se llevara a Harry, pensando que ya era bastante mayorcita, dándoles dinero para que se divirtieran y celebraran por todo lo alto su cumpleaños.

\- _Es lo que tiene que mi novia tenga casi quince años, los cumplirá en septiembre._ – Pensó Harry, aunque el saber que su chica tiene casi un año más que él le hacía sentir un poco incómodo (el joven mago es de aquellos con la filosofía de "El hombre debe tener más edad que la mujer"). - _No me importa, aquí el tío soy yo, sea o no casi un año menor que ella._ – su mente orgullosa lo tenía claro.

Olvidándose del absurdo detalle de los meses que le llevaba la castaña, Harry se sentía como un flan, era la primera vez que tendría una cita de verdad con Hermione, aunque los padres de ella seguían sin conocer la auténtica relación que hay entre ellos, o al menos, es lo que ambos piensan. Los dos tuvieron algo parecido en su visita a Hogsmeade, pero el poder disfrutar de un día juntos en una feria llena de atracciones y actividades divertidas, y más si es a solas, era indescriptible.

Cuando los dos bajaron del clásico autobús rojo de dos pisos, ambos sonrieron al ver la feria, era tal y como se describía en el anuncio publicitario del periódico que recibieron el último fin de semana.

\- Vamos Harry. – Dijo Hermione con sus mejillas rosadas, mientras se llevaba al azabache hasta el mostrador donde venden las entradas.

Una vez pagaron por la entrada, ambos se fueron corriendo hasta la montaña rusa. No era precisamente la más grande del mundo, pero era bastante veloz, y Hermione era por mucho la tripulante que más chillaba.

\- _Que no se queje, fue ella quien me arrastró allí._ – Pensó Harry con diversión, mientras dejaba que Hermione lo apretujara con sus brazos.

Cuando bajaron de la montaña rusa, Hermione seguía paliducha y temblando un poco. Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió la idea de comprar una de las fotos que sacaron las cámaras de la atracción. En la foto, Harry estaba riéndose con ganas, mientras que Hermione chillaba sin parar.

\- ¿Y si compramos esa foto? – le preguntó Harry, aguantándose las ganas de reír. – Se nos ve tan bien juntos, ¿no crees? –

\- No…voy…a…comprar…esa…foto…- dijo Hermione entrecortadamente, se sentía bastante avergonzada.

\- Muy bien, ¿qué te parece si vamos a una atracción menos movidita? – le sugirió el azabache, tratando de ser más caballeroso de lo que según él, ya era.

\- Si, buena idea…- suspiró la castaña, quien de seguro se lo pensaría mejor antes de intentar volver a subir a una montaña rusa.

Miraron un momento las tazas que daban vueltas, pero descartaron la idea porque de seguro se iban a marear. Entonces subieron juntos a una de las sillas del tiovivo. Era bastante grande, hombres, mujeres y niños se lo pasaban bien juntos. Harry y Hermione se subieron en un asiento con forma de carruaje real.

Los dos iban observando lo que hacían las personas a su alrededor, algunos hablaban, otros tomaban fotos desde sus asientos, había uno que se entretenía comiendo un algodón de azúcar. El azabache y la castaña permanecieron abrazados mientras el tiovivo daba vueltas, dándose algunos besos y riéndose de como una madre regañaba a su hijo porque este se burló de lo que estaban haciendo.

\- _¿Y a ese enano que le importa lo que hagamos?_ – se preguntaba Harry mentalmente. – _Eso le pasa por gracioso…-_

La siguiente actividad fue subirse en los siempre divertidos carros chocones. Harry se pidió ser el conductor, y en ese momento Hermione tenía claro que, si alguna vez su novio intentaba sacarse el carnet de conducir quizás no le dejen volver a intentarlo. El azabache chocaba su coche contra los demás con una habilidad pasmosa al volante, no con la intención de esquivar, sino con el fin de mandar todo lo lejos posible a los otros coches, además de hacerlo mientras se reía como un tonto.

\- ¿Sabes Harry? Creo que si alguna vez te ven conduciendo por la calle llamarán a la policía porque un loco está al volante…- le dijo Hermione a Harry con los ojos entrecortados.

\- No conduciré así si alguna vez me saco el carnet…- bufó Harry. – En los carros chocones hay que chocarse con otros carros, ¿No es esa la finalidad de la atracción? –

Dejando de lado un momento las atracciones de máquinas, Harry y Hermione probaron las diferentes actividades de las casetas que había a su alrededor. Primero fueron a pegar unos tiros a los patitos con una escopeta de bolas blancas, granándose unos muñecos de peluche cada uno. Pusieron a prueba su acierto con los aros al cono, llevándose unos yoyós. El tiro de dardos a la diana fue más o menos, pero al final se llevaron unos frisbees.

\- _Hubiera sido interesante haber contado con una bola para todo esto. Bueno, es una suerte que en esta feria tengan de todo._ – Pensó Harry, mientras cargaba un saco tan grande que parecía el que usa Santa Claus por Navidad.

Después de jugar, pensaron en probar la gastronomía de la feria. Manzanas de caramelo, algodones de azúcar, fideos chinos…había tanto por escoger, que por un momento se acordaron de Ron, y que de estar allí con ellos de bien seguro disfrutaría de las empanadas de carne.

\- _Pero si nos traemos a Ron no podremos disfrutar de la cita_ …- pensó Harry, un poco mal por no invitar a sus amigos, pero claro, es una cita (Y en una cita solo hay sitio para dos :V).

Para acabar su día de diversión, los dos se subieron a la ruleta de la fortuna. Ambos subían hacia arriba en una de las cabinas, contemplando la belleza de la iluminada ciudad de Londres desde lo alto de la feria.

\- Es hermoso, ¿no crees? - le preguntó Hermione a Harry, mientras contemplaba la vista de la oscura y estrellada ciudad de Londres.

\- Si...es como contemplar las constelaciones en la clase de Astronomía, a tu lado…- Harry aún se acordaba de sus primeras clases con la castaña a su lado, mientras observaban juntos las constelaciones. - Hermione…-

\- ¿Si Harry? –

\- Gracias…- dijo el azabache, mirando con ternura a la castaña. – A sido el mejor cumpleaños que eh tenido nunca…-

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado. – Dijo Hermione, quien estaba cada vez más cerca del rostro de Harry.

\- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría poder repetir este momento algún día…- susurró Harry, justo cuando sus labios entraban en contacto con los de la castaña.

Acariciando con delicadeza su espesa melena, la besó. Fuegos artificiales, luminosos como estrellas aparecieron en el cielo nocturno. Se escuchaban ovaciones y gritos de asombro desde abajo. El azabache tenía bien claro una cosa, deseaba compartir más momentos como este, al lado de su castaña favorita.


	32. Ch63-64-Año IV

Capítulo 63 – El Vasallo y su amo.

Los aldeanos de Pequeño Hangleton seguían llamándola "la Mansión de los Ryddle" aunque hacía ya muchos años que los Ryddle no vivían en ella. Erigida sobre una colina que dominaba la aldea, tenía cegadas con tablas algunas ventanas, al tejado le faltaban tejas y la hiedra se extendía a sus anchas por la fachada.

En Pequeño Hangleton todos coincidían en que la vieja mansión era siniestra. Medio siglo antes había ocurrido en ella algo extraño y horrible, algo de lo que todavía gustaban hablar los habitantes de la aldea cuando los temas de chismorreo se agotaban.

Habían relatado tantas veces la historia y le habían añadido tantas cosas, que nadie estaba ya muy seguro de cuál era la verdad. Todas las versiones, no obstante, comenzaban en el mismo punto. Cincuenta años antes, en el amanecer de una soleada mañana de verano, cuando la Mansión de los Ryddle aún conservaba su imponente apariencia, la criada había entrado en la sala y había hallado muertos a los tres Ryddle.

La mujer había bajado corriendo y gritando por la colina hasta llegar a la aldea, despertando a todos los que había podido.

Llamaron a la policía, y toda la aldea se convirtió en un hervidero de curiosidad, de espanto y de emoción mal disimulada. Nadie hizo el menor esfuerzo en fingir que le apenaba la muerte de los Ryddle, porque nadie los quería. El señor y la señora Ryddle eran ricos, esnobs y groseros, aunque no tanto como Tom, su hijo ya crecido.

Los aldeanos se preguntaban por la identidad del asesino, porque era evidente que tres personas que gozan, aparentemente, de buena salud no se mueren la misma noche de muerte natural. El Ahorcado, que era como se llamaba la taberna de la aldea, hizo su agosto aquella noche, ya que todo el mundo acudió para comentar el triple asesinato. Para ello habían dejado el calor de sus hogares, pero se vieron recompensados con la llegada de la cocinera de los Ryddle, que entró en la taberna con un golpe de efecto y anunció a la concurrencia, repentinamente callada, que acababan de arrestar a un hombre llamado Frank Bryce.

Él era el jardinero de los Ryddle y vivía solo en una humilde casita en la finca de sus amos. Había regresado de la guerra con la pierna rígida y una clara aversión a las multitudes y a los ruidos fuertes. Desde entonces, había trabajado para los Ryddle.

Todos creían que Frank había matado a los Ryddle. Pero en la vecina ciudad de Gran Hangleton, en la oscura y sórdida comisaría, él repetía tercamente, una y otra vez, que era inocente y que la única persona a la que había visto cerca de la mansión el día de la muerte de los Ryddle había sido un adolescente, un forastero de piel clara y pelo oscuro.

Nadie más en la aldea había visto a semejante muchacho, y la policía tenía la convicción de que eran invenciones de Frank. Entonces, cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo peor para él, llegó el informe forense y todo cambió. La policía no había leído nunca un informe tan extraño. Un equipo de médicos había examinado los cuerpos y llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno de los Ryddle había sido envenenado, ahogado, estrangulado, apuñalado ni herido con arma de fuego y, por lo que ellos podían ver, ni siquiera había sufrido daño alguno. De hecho, proseguía el informe con manifiesta perplejidad, los tres Ryddle parecían hallarse en perfecto estado de salud, pasando por alto el hecho de que estaban muertos.

Decididos a encontrar en los cadáveres alguna anormalidad, los médicos notaron que los Ryddle tenían una expresión de terror en la cara, pero como dijeron los frustrados policías, ¿quién había oído nunca que se pudiera aterrorizar a tres personas hasta matarlas? Como no había la más leve prueba de que los Ryddle hubieran sido asesinados, la policía no tuvo más remedio que dejar libre a Frank.

Se enterró a los Ryddle en el cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, y durante una temporada sus tumbas siguieron siendo objeto de curiosidad. Para sorpresa de todos y en medio de un ambiente de desconfianza, Frank Bryce volvió a su casita en la mansión. Allí se quedó cuidando el jardín para la familia que habitó a continuación en la Mansión de los Ryddle, y luego para los siguientes inquilinos, porque nadie permaneció mucho tiempo allí.

Quizá era en parte a causa de Frank por lo que cada nuevo propietario aseguró que se percibía algo horrendo en aquel lugar, el cual, al quedar deshabitado, fue cayendo en el abandono. El potentado que en aquellos días poseía la Mansión de los Ryddle no vivía en ella ni le daba uso alguno. En el pueblo se comentaba que la había adquirido por "motivos fiscales", aunque nadie sabía muy bien cuáles podían ser esos motivos.

Sin embargo, el potentado continuó pagando a Frank para que se encargara del jardín. A punto de cumplir los setenta y siete años, Frank estaba bastante sordo y su pierna rígida se había vuelto más rígida que nunca, pero todavía, cuando hacía buen tiempo, se lo veía entre los macizos de flores haciendo un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, si bien la mala hierba le iba ganando la partida.

Pero la mala hierba no era lo único contra lo que tenía que bregar Frank. Los niños de la aldea habían tomado la costumbre de tirar piedras a las ventanas de la Mansión de los Ryddle, y pasaban con las bicicletas por encima del césped que con tanto esfuerzo Frank mantenía en buen estado. En una o dos ocasiones habían entrado en la casa a raíz de una apuesta. Sabían que el viejo jardinero profesaba veneración a la casa y a la finca, y les divertía verlo por el jardín cojeando, blandiendo su cayado y gritándoles con su ronca voz.

Frank, por su parte, pensaba que los niños querían castigarlo porque, como sus padres y abuelos, creían que era un asesino. Así que cuando se despertó una noche de agosto y vio algo raro arriba en la vieja casa, dio por supuesto que los niños habían ido un poco más lejos que otras veces en su intento de mortificarlo. Lo que lo había despertado era su pierna mala, que en su vejez le dolía más que nunca.

Se levantó y bajó cojeando por la escalera hasta la cocina, con la idea de rellenar la botella de agua caliente para aliviar la rigidez de la rodilla. De pie ante la pila, mientras llenaba de agua la tetera, levantó la vista hacia la Mansión de los Ryddle y vio luz en las ventanas superiores. Frank entendió de inmediato lo que sucedía: los niños habían vuelto a entrar en la Mansión de los Ryddle y, a juzgar por el titileo de la luz, habían encendido fuego.

Frank no tenía teléfono y, de todas maneras, desconfiaba de la policía desde que se lo habían llevado para interrogarlo por la muerte de los Ryddle. Así que dejó la tetera y volvió a subir la escalera tan rápido como le permitía la pierna mala. Regresó completamente vestido a la cocina, y cogió una llave vieja y herrumbrosa del gancho que había junto a la entrada. Tomó su cayado, que estaba apoyado contra la pared, y salió de la casita en medio de la noche. La puerta principal de la Mansión de los Ryddle no mostraba signo alguno de haber sido forzada, ni tampoco ninguna de las ventanas.

Frank fue cojeando hacia la parte de atrás de la casa hasta llegar a una entrada casi completamente cubierta por la hiedra, sacó la vieja llave, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Penetró en la cavernosa cocina. A pesar de que hacía años que Frank no pisaba en ella y de que la oscuridad era casi total, recordaba dónde se hallaba la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y se abrió camino hacia ella a tientas, mientras percibía el olor a decrepitud y aguzaba el oído para captar cualquier sonido de pasos o de voces que viniera de arriba.

Llegó al vestíbulo, un poco más iluminado gracias a las amplias ventanas divididas por parteluces que flanqueaban la puerta principal, y comenzó a subir por la escalera, dando gracias a la espesa capa de polvo que cubría los escalones porque amortiguaba el ruido de los pies y del cayado. En el rellano, Frank torció a la derecha y vio de inmediato dónde se hallaban los intrusos: al final del corredor había una puerta entornada, y una luz titilante brillaba a través del resquicio, proyectando sobre el negro suelo una línea dorada.

Frank se fue acercando pegado a la pared, con el cayado firmemente asido. Cuando se hallaba a un metro de la entrada distinguió una estrecha franja de la estancia que había al otro lado. Pudo ver entonces que estaba encendido el fuego en la chimenea, cosa que lo sorprendió.

Se quedó inmóvil y escuchó con toda atención, porque del interior de la estancia llegaba la voz de un hombre que parecía tímido y acobardado. - Queda un poco más en la botella, señor, si seguís hambriento…-

\- Luego…- dijo una segunda voz, también ésta era de hombre, pero extrañamente aguda y tan iría como una repentina ráfaga de viento helado. Algo tenía aquella voz que erizó los escasos pelos de la nuca de Frank. - Acércame más al fuego, Colagusano…-

Frank volvió hacia la puerta su oreja derecha, que era la buena. Oyó que posaban una botella en una superficie dura, y luego el ruido sordo que hacía un mueble pesado al ser arrastrado por el suelo. Frank vislumbró a un hombre pequeño que, de espaldas a la puerta, empujaba una butaca para acercarla a la chimenea.

Vestía una capa larga y negra, y tenía la coronilla calva. Enseguida volvió a desaparecer de la vista.

\- ¿Dónde está Nagini? - dijo la voz iría.

\- No...no lo sé, mi señor…- respondió temblorosa la primera voz. – Cre-creo que ha ido a explorar la casa...-

\- Tendrás que ordeñarla antes de que nos retiremos a dormir, Colagusano…- dijo la segunda voz. - Necesito tomar algo de alimento por la noche. El viaje me ha fatigado mucho...-

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Frank acercó más la oreja buena a la puerta. Hubo una pausa, y tras ella volvió a hablar el hombre llamado Colagusano. - Señor, ¿puedo preguntar cuánto tiempo permaneceremos aquí? –

\- Una semana…- contestó la fría voz. - O tal vez más, este lugar es cómodo dentro de lo que cabe, y todavía no podemos llevar a cabo el plan. Sería una locura hacer algo antes de que acaben los Mundiales de Quidditch…-

Frank se hurgó la oreja con uno de sus nudosos dedos. Sin duda debido a un tapón de cera, había oído la palabra "Quidditch", que no existía.

\- ¿Los... los Mundiales de Quidditch, señor? - preguntó Colagusano. Frank se hurgó aún con más fuerza. - Perdonadme, pero...no comprendo. ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que acaben los Mundiales? –

\- Porque en este mismo momento están llegando al país magos provenientes del mundo entero, idiota…y todos los mangoneadores del Ministerio de Magia estarán al acecho de cualquier signo de actividad anormal, comprobando y volviendo a comprobar la identidad de todo el mundo. Estarán obsesionados con la seguridad, para evitar que los muggles se den cuenta de algo. Por eso tenemos que esperar…-

Frank desistió de intentar destaponarse el oído. Le habían llegado con toda claridad las palabras "magos", "muggles" y "Ministerio de Magia". Evidentemente, cada una de aquellas expresiones tenía un significado secreto, y Frank pensó que sólo había dos tipos de personas que hablaran en clave, los espías y los criminales. Así pues, aferró el cayado y aguzó el oído.

\- ¿Debo entender que su señoría está decidido? - preguntó Colagusano en voz baja.

\- Desde luego que estoy decidido, Colagusano…- Ahora había un tono de amenaza en la iría ó una ligera pausa, y luego habló Colagusano.

Las palabras se le amontonaron por la prisa, como si quisiera acabar de decir la frase antes de que los nervios se lo impidieran - ¿Pero…es esencial que se haga con Harry Potter, señor? -

Hubo otra pausa, ahora más prolongada, y luego se escuchó musitar a la segunda voz. – Por supuesto, ¿A caso me estas intentando sugerir otra alternativa que no sea Harry Potter? –

\- ¡Por supuesto que no mi señor! - exclamó Colagusano, alzando la voz hasta convertirla en un chillido. - El chico no significa nada para mí, ¡nada en absoluto! Por culpa de ese muchacho entrometido acabé encerrado en Azkaban…- musitó con nervios.

\- Bah, Bah…La culpa es tuya por no haber ideado un plan de escape como es debido…- se burló de mala gana la voz siniestra. – Tuviste suerte de que te liberaran del encantamiento que impedía tu transformación en rata. –

\- La suerte fue que Madame Lestrange lo convenciera, ella se preocupa mucho por usted mi señor…- susurró Colagusano. – Me pidió que hiciera todo lo posible por encontrarle…-

\- Realmente ansía mi retorno, por supuesto…- dijo la iría voz. – En cuanto mi plan termine siendo un éxito, me ocuparé de liberarla, a ella y a mis fieles seguidores, los cuales han demostrado su firme lealtad hacia mí, al no ceder a los caprichos de los alcornoques del Wizengamot…-

\- Si…bueno, como le estaba diciendo, mi señor…Si empleáramos a otro mago o bruja, el que fuera, se podría llevar a cabo con más rapidez. Si me permitierais ausentarme brevemente (ya sabéis que se me da muy bien disfrazarme), podría regresar dentro de dos días con alguien apropiado. –

\- Hm…entonces sugieres utilizar a cualquier otro mago…- dijo con suavidad la segunda voz - Es cierto...-

\- Si, muy sensato por su parte mi señor…- añadió Colagusano, que parecía un poco menos agobiado. - Echarle la mano encima a Harry Potter resultaría muy difícil…No solamente está tan bien protegido...el chico…el chico en si…es peligroso…-

\- ¿Peligroso? ¡Ha! Eso ya lo veremos…- musitó la voz iría. – Como iba diciendo, ¿te prestas a ir a buscar un sustituto? Porque no eh podido evitar preguntarme si tal vez...la tarea de cuidarme se te ha llegado a hacer demasiado penosa, Colagusano. ¡Quién sabe si tu propuesta de abandonar el plan no será en realidad un intento de desertar de mi bando! –

\- ¡Señor! Yo.. yo no tengo ningún deseo de abandonaros, en absoluto. ¡Por algo os eh buscado por todas partes! – gimoteo Colagusano.

\- ¡No me mientas Colagusano! - dijo la segunda voz entre dientes. - ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo! ¡Lamentas haber vuelto conmigo! ¡Te doy asco! Veo cómo te estremeces cada vez que me miras, noto el escalofrío que te recorre cuando me tocas…-

\- ¡No! Mi devoción a Su Señoría...-

\- Tu devoción…no es otra cosa que cobardía. – Dijo la voz siniestra en tono burlón. - No estarías aquí si tuvieras otro lugar al que ir. Y no tienes otro lugar al que ir, porque de abandonarme…¡Mis fieles seguidores irían tras tu cabeza hueca! – gruñó, haciendo que Colagusano se estremeciera y se pusiera pálido. - ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir sin ti, cuando necesito alimentarme cada pocas horas? ¿Quién ordeñará a Nagini? -

\- Pero ya estáis mucho más fuerte, mi señor…-

\- Mentiroso…- musitó la segunda voz. - No me encuentro más fuerte, y unos pocos días bastarían para hacerme perder la escasa salud que he recuperado con tus torpes atenciones. –

\- Oh mi señor, le ruego que me discul…-

\- ¡Silencio! - Colagusano, que había estado barbotando incoherentemente, se calló al instante. Durante unos segundos, Frank no pudo oír otra cosa que el crepitar de la hoguera. Luego volvió a hablar el segundo hombre en un siseo que era casi un silbido. - Tengo mis motivos para utilizar a ese chico, tal y como te he explicado, y no usaré a ningún otro. He aguardado trece años…unos meses más darán lo mismo. Por lo que respecta a la protección que lo rodea, estoy convencido de que mi plan dará resultado. Lo único que se necesita es un poco de valor por tu parte...Un valor que estoy seguro de que encontrarás, a menos que quieras sufrir la ira de mis súbditos…¡y la mía! ¡Lord Voldemort! –

\- ¡Señor, dejadme hablar! - dijo Colagusano con una nota de pánico en la voz. - Durante el viaje le he dado vueltas en la cabeza al plan...Señor, no tardarán en darse cuenta de la desaparición de Bertha Jorkins. Y, si seguimos adelante, si yo echo la maldición...-

\- ¿Si? - susurró la otra voz. - Si sigues el plan, Colagusano, el Ministerio no tendrá que enterarse de que ha desaparecido nadie más. Lo harás discretamente, sin alboroto. Ya me gustaría poder hacerlo por mí mismo, pero en estas condiciones...Vamos, Colagusano, otro obstáculo menos y tendremos despejado el camino hacia Harry Potter. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas solo. Para entonces, mi fiel vasallo se habrá unido a nosotros. –

\- Yo también soy un vasallo fiel…- repuso Colagusano con una levísima nota de resentimiento en la voz.

\- Colagusano, necesito a alguien con cerebro, alguien cuya lealtad no haya flaqueado nunca. Y tú, por desgracia, no cumples ninguno de esos requisitos. – musitó la voz tenebrosa.

\- Yo os encontré…- contestó Colagusano, y esta vez había un claro tono de aspereza en su voz. - Fui el que os encontró, y os traje a Bertha Jorkins. –

\- Eso es verdad…- admitió el segundo hombre, aparentemente divertido. - Un golpe brillante del que no te hubiera creído capaz, Colagusano. Aunque, a decir verdad, ni te imaginabas lo útil que nos sería cuando la atrapaste, ¿a qué no?

\- Pen... pensaba que podía serlo, señor…-

\- Mentiroso. - dijo de nuevo la otra voz con un regocijo cruel más evidente que nunca. - Sin embargo, no niego que su información resultó enormemente valiosa. Sin ella, yo nunca habría podido maquinar nuestro plan, y por eso recibirás tu recompensa, Colagusano. Te permitiré llevar a cabo una labor esencial para mí, muchos de mis seguidores darían su mano derecha por tener el honor de desempeñarla...-

\- ¿De... de verdad, señor? - Colagusano parecía de nuevo aterrorizado. - ¿Y qué...? –

\- ¡Ah, Colagusano, no querrás que te lo descubra y eche a perder la sorpresa! Tu parte llegará al final de todo...pero te lo prometo…tendrás el honor de resultar tan útil como Bertha Jorkins. -

\- Vos...Vos...- La voz de Colagusano sonó repentinamente ronca, como si se le hubiera quedado la boca completamente seca. - Vos...¿vais a matarme...también a mí? –

\- Colagusano, Colagusano…- dijo la voz iría, que ahora había adquirido una gran suavidad. - ¿Por qué tendría que matarte? Maté a Bertha porque tenía que hacerlo. Después de mi interrogatorio ya no servía para nada, absolutamente para nada. Y, sin duda, si hubiera vuelto al Ministerio con la noticia de que te había conocido durante las vacaciones, le habrían hecho unas preguntas muy embarazosas. Los magos que se han fugado de Azkaban deberían evitar encontrarse con brujas y magos del Ministerio de Magia en las posadas del camino...- Colagusano murmuró algo en voz tan baja que Frank no pudo oírlo, pero lo que fuera hizo reír al segundo hombre, una risa completamente amarga, y tan fría como su voz. - ¿Que podríamos haber modificado su memoria? Es verdad, pero un mago con grandes poderes puede romper los encantamientos desmemorizantes, como te demostré al interrogarla. Sería un insulto a su recuerdo no dar uso a la información que le sonsaqué, Colagusano. –

Fuera, en el corredor, Frank se dio cuenta de que la mano que agarraba el cayado estaba empapada en sudor. El hombre de la voz fría había matado a una mujer, y hablaba de ello sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, con regocijo. Era peligroso, un loco. Y planeaba más asesinatos. Aquel muchacho, Harry Potter, quienquiera que fuese, se hallaba en peligro. Frank supo lo que tenía que hacer. Aquél era, sin duda, el momento de ir a la policía. Saldría sigilosamente de la casa e iría directo a la cabina telefónica de la aldea.

Pero la voz fría había vuelto a hablar, y Frank permaneció donde estaba, inmóvil, escuchando con toda su atención. - Una maldición más...mi fiel vasallo en Hogwarts...Harry Potter es prácticamente mío, Colagusano. Está decidido, no lo discutiremos más. Silencio...Creo que oigo a Nagini...-

Y la voz del segundo hombre cambió. Comenzó a emitir unos sonidos que Frank no había oído nunca. Silbaba y escupía sin tomar aliento. Frank supuso que le estaba dando un ataque. Y entonces Frank oyó que algo se movía detrás de él, en el oscuro corredor. Se volvió a mirar, y el terror lo paralizó. Algo se arrastraba hacia él por el suelo y, cuando se acercó a la línea de luz, vio, estremecido de pavor, que se trataba de una serpiente gigante de al menos cuatro metros de longitud. Horrorizado, Frank observó cómo su cuerpo sinuoso trazaba un sendero a través de la espesa capa de polvo del suelo, aproximándose cada vez más.

¿Qué podía hacer? El único lugar al que podía escapar era la habitación en la que dos hombres tramaban un asesinato, y, si se quedaba dónde estaba, sin duda la serpiente lo mataría. Antes de que hubiera tomado una decisión, la serpiente había llegado al punto del corredor en que él se encontraba e, increíble, milagrosamente, pasó de largo, iba siguiendo los sonidos siseantes, como escupitajos, que emitía la voz al otro lado de la puerta y, al cabo de unos segundos, la punta de su cola adornada con rombos había desaparecido por el resquicio de la puerta.

Frank tenía la frente empapada en sudor, y la mano con que sostenía el cayado le temblaba. Dentro de la habitación, la iría voz seguía silbando, y a Frank se le ocurrió una idea extraña, una idea imposible: que aquel hombre era capaz de hablar con las serpientes. No comprendía lo que pasaba. Hubiera querido, más que nada en el mundo, hallarse en su cama con la botella de agua caliente. El problema era que sus piernas no parecían querer moverse.

De repente, mientras seguía allí temblando e intentando dominarse, la fría voz volvió a utilizar el idioma de Frank. - Nagini tiene interesantes noticias, Colagusano…-

\- ¿De...de verdad, mi señor? –

\- Sí, de verdad…- afirmó la voz tenebrosa. - Según Nagini, hay un muggle viejo al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decimos. –

Frank no tuvo posibilidad de ocultarse. Oyó primero unos pasos, y luego la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Un hombre bajo y calvo con algo de pelo gris, nariz puntiaguda y ojos pequeños y llorosos apareció ante él con una expresión en la que se mezclaban el miedo y la alarma.

\- Invítalo a entrar, Colagusano. ¿Dónde está tu buena educación? - La fría voz provenía de la vieja butaca que había delante de la chimenea, pero Frank no pudo ver al que hablaba.

La serpiente estaba enrollada sobre la podrida alfombra que había al lado del fuego, como una horrible parodia de perro hogareño. Con una seña, Colagusano ordenó a Frank que entrara. Aunque todavía profundamente conmocionado, éste agarró el cayado con más fuerza y pasó el umbral cojeando. La lumbre era la única fuente de luz en la habitación, y proyectaba sobre las paredes largas sombras en forma de araña. Frank dirigió la vista al respaldo de la butaca: el hombre que estaba sentado en ella debía de ser aún más pequeño que su vasallo, porque Frank ni siquiera podía vislumbrar la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

\- ¿Lo has oído todo, muggle? - dijo la fría voz.

\- ¿Cómo me ha llamado? - preguntó Frank desafiante, porque, una vez dentro y llegado el momento de hacer algo, se sentía más valiente. Así le había ocurrido siempre en la guerra.

\- Te he llamado muggle - explicó la voz con serenidad. - Quiere decir que no eres mago. –

\- No sé qué quiere decir con eso de mago. - dijo Frank, con la voz cada vez más firme. - Todo lo que sé es que he oído cosas que merecerían el interés de la policía. ¡Usted ha cometido un asesinato y planea otros! Y le diré otra cosa…- añadió, en un rapto de inspiración. - Mi mujer sabe que estoy aquí, y si no he vuelto...-

\- Tú no tienes mujer… -cortó la fría voz, muy suave. - Nadie sabe que estás aquí, no le has dicho a nadie que venías. No mientas a lord Voldemort, muggle, porque él sabe...él siempre sabe...-

\- ¿Es verdad eso? - respondió Frank bruscamente. - ¿Es usted un lord? Bien, no es que sus modales me parezcan muy refinados, milord. Vuélvase y dé la cara como un hombre. ¿Por qué no lo hace? –

\- Pero es que yo no soy un hombre, muggle…- dijo la fría voz, apenas audible por encima del crepitar de las llamas. - Soy mucho, mucho más que un hombre. Sin embargo...¿por qué no? Daré la cara...Colagusano, ven a girar mi butaca… - El vasallo profirió un quejido. - Ya me has oído, Colagusano, mueve…la butaca. -

Lentamente, con el rostro crispado como si prefiriera hacer cualquier cosa antes que aproximarse a su señor y a la alfombra en que descansaba la serpiente, el hombrecillo dio unos pasos hacia delante y comenzó a girar la butaca. La serpiente levantó su fea cabeza triangular y profirió un silbido cuando las patas del asiento se engancharon en la alfombra.

Y entonces Frank tuvo la parte delantera de la butaca ante sí y vio lo que había sentado en ella. El cayado se le resbaló al suelo con estrépito. Abrió la boca y profirió un grito. Gritó tan alto que no oyó lo que decía la cosa que había en el sillón mientras levantaba una varita. Vio un resplandor de luz verde y oyó un chasquido antes de desplomarse. Cuando llegó al suelo, Frank Bryce ya había muerto…

Capítulo 64 – La invitación a los mundiales

Una bella mañana de finales de agosto, Harry se levantó de su cama, aunque parecía que la noche pasada no durmió demasiado bien. Echando un rápido vistazo, pudo ver que Hedwig estaba aún durmiendo plácidamente en su jaula, la cual estaba al lado de su baúl de Hogwarts.

\- _Que raro…anoche sentía como si alguien buscara adentrarse en mi cabeza…-_ pensó Harry, llevándose la mano diestra a la frente. La cicatriz no le dolía, de hecho, llevaba así desde que tuvo su primer encuentro con Voldemort en su intento por robar la Piedra Filosofal.

En las vacaciones de hace dos años, Harry aprendió las artes de la Oclumancia, con el objetivo de proteger su mente de cualquier intento de ser leída por los Legeremánticos. Desde ese entonces, solo recibió unos pocos intentos de que alguien tratara de leer lo que escondía su lucida mente. No obstante, durante la última noche, algún individuo puso a prueba su capacidad oclumántica.

Harry observó como parte de su camiseta estaba un poco empapada, como si hubiera pasado por el gimnasio y él no se hubiera percatado. – _Esto es muy raro…¿Quién demonios intentaba leerme la mente anoche?_ – pensó detenidamente, mientras se rascaba la nuca. - _¡Bah! Por mí que sigan intentándolo, bien que hice en aprender Oclumancia, ya decía yo que la gente intentaría ver lo que pienso, y eso...¡Es privado! Fanáticos…_ –

Dejando de lado su pequeño pulso en sueños, Harry se cambió de camiseta y abrió la ventana. La calle Victoria resplandecía tan bella como el mes que el joven mago pasó. Ahí, con Hermione y su familia, en la casa de los Granger.

Pasaron los días haciendo todo tipo de actividades juntos (Como ver partidos amistosos en la televisión, salir a correr o visitar el supermercado). Compartiendo momentos divertidos (Como el día en que jugando al futbol en el parque, Dan trató de hacer una "chilena" y le salió el tiro por la culata) y de cariño (Los que compartía especialmente al lado de Hermione). Viviendo todo un sueño mágico, sin estar en el mundo mágico. Harry conoció a unas cuantas personas en su estadía con los Granger, pero había una persona en particular que llamó la atención del azabache.

Se trataba de la panadera a la que siempre van a comprar el pan por las mañanas, la señora Greta. Era una vieja mujer regordeta de origen italiano, que siempre iba con su gorro de hornear, su devantal y su rodillo de cocina en la mano. Ella es una persona amable, que prepara una amplia gama de panes y postres muy deliciosos, siendo estos el objetivo de muchos amantes de los bollos.

\- _Por el bien de cualquier cabeza es mejor asegurarse de pagar a la señora, o se pondrá como una fiera._ – pensó el azabache, recordando un día cuando la señora Greta salió corriendo a zancadas tras un muchacho de unos quince años, que acabó con un chichón en la cabeza.

Según ella, dice que el rodillo no lo suelta desde que unos mocosos trataran de robarle unos bollos cuando abrió su panadería hace más de treinta años. Desde entonces, nadie se va de allí sin pagar, porque de lo contrario, podrían salir del local con un chichón en la cabeza y una prohibición de entrada de por vida.

No se le podía subestimar por ser vieja y regordeta, prueba de ello es que en sus días de juventud fue campeona de varias maratones de carreras por la ciudad, siendo una mujer muy rápida. Ahora siendo vieja, sigue corriendo velozmente, por lo que aquellos que cojan sus bollos sin pagar, van a ser perseguidos por ella hasta ser "bautizados" con su real rodillo.

Ella vive arriba de su panadería, por lo que se le hace bastante cómodo el subir y bajar para atender su negocio. Es viuda, pues su marido murió hace ya siete años por su avanzada edad. Los Granger llevan comprando en su tienda desde que llegaron al barrio, de hecho, ella fue una de las primeras personas con las que hablaron.

¿Qué le llamaba la atención de esa señora? Pues le recordaba en parte a la señora Weasley. El cómo podía pasar de ser una mujer bondadosa y amable a ser un tigre con enormes colmillos.

\- _Si, pero es muy buena gente, eso está garantizado, y si no hay pasta, pues siempre puedes quedarte a charlar con ella. No para de insistir en que Florencia es la mejor ciudad que hay por Italia._ – pensó el azabache con diversión.

Con el pan de la señora Greta, y los alucinantes talentos culinarios de Dan, los desayunos eran un apetecible comienzo del día.

\- Permitidme que os deleite con una delicatesen de la gastronomía española…- empezó a hablar Dan en tono dramático. – Con ustedes…¡Tortilla de patatas! –

Un plato con tortilla de patatas cortada en rodajas estaba servido y a punto en la mesa, con el pan ya cortado y tazas con leche a punto. Harry, Hermione y Jean no esperaron más, se sentaron todos con Dan y este empezó a repartir porciones de tortilla para todos, incluso Crookshanks tuvo su porción en un platito que había en el suelo al lado de la nevera.

\- Mas os vale que disfrutéis de este manjar, no vaya a ser que me lo tenga que acabar yo solo…- dijo Dan maliciosamente, pero con diversión.

\- Nos lo vamos a acabar papá, no tienes por qué preocuparte. – repuso Hermione, mientras se hacía un bocadillo de tortilla.

Era la primera vez que Harry probaba algo de la gastronomía española, y cuando sus papilas gustativas le dieron el "OK" supo entonces que este era el mejor desayuno que había probado desde su llegada a la casa de su novia.

\- _¡ESTÁ BUENISIMO! Debería sugerirle a Dumbledore probar distintas opciones en los desayunos de la escuela._ – Pensó el azabache, mientras seguía comiendo.

En ese momento, alguien tocó al timbre de la puerta. Jean se levantó y se fue al recibidor.

\- Harry, tienes tortilla en la mejilla…- dijo Hermione tímidamente, mientras cogía el trocito de tortilla que estaba en la mejilla de su chico. – Ahora sí. –

\- Gra-gracias…- agradeció el azabache, bastante sonrojado. Se puso un poco tenso al observar la mirada que le dirigía Dan.

\- Díganme chicos…- empezó a hablar el señor Granger, por primera vez desde que llegó a la casa de su novia, Harry escuchaba un tono de seriedad en su voz. - ¿Hay algo que quisierais contarnos a Jean y a mí? – preguntó, mirando de reojo a su hija y a su "mejor amigo", quien se sobresaltó un poco.

Hermione se atragantó con la tortilla, rápidamente su taza con leche caliente acudió al rescate. Después de que se le pasó el atasco, respondió. - ¿Qué…deberíamos contaros a mamá y a ti…papá? – preguntó, respirando bruscamente.

\- Pues, déjame pensar…durante todo el mes de agosto os he visto muy juntitos, quizás más de lo habitual…entiendo que sean amigos, pero si hay algo más, no estaría de más en saberlo, ¿no? – Dijo Dan con bastante calma, sin dejar de mirar severamente a Harry.

\- _Oh, oh…me parece que no podremos mantener nuestra relación oculta por más tiempo, es normal, hemos estado en la misma casa durante más de un mes, el mejor mes de mi vida si se me permite añadir…Pero ahora, ¿Qué hacemos Hermione?_ – pensaba Harry, implorando a su chica para que se le ocurriera alguna salida, o sencillamente soltar la evidencia y afrontar lo que pueda ocurrir.

La castaña intentaba conservar la calma, pero le estaba costando, y mucho mantener la compostura. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Acabarán por soltarle ese sermón sobre los tiempos para el romance que tanto teme? ¿Su padre se enfadará con Harry y le dará una paliza?

\- Ve-verás pa-papá, no sé cómo de-decirte esto, pero…pero lo que tenemos Harry y y-yo es…es…- tartamudeaba Hermione en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que Dan la escuchara con suma atención.

En ese momento, y tal vez para suerte de Harry y Hermione, Jean entró de nuevo en la cocina, sosteniendo una carta con muchos sellos.

\- Mira cielo, hemos recibido una carta de…- decía Jean, pero su marido la interrumpió.

\- Ahora no cariño, estamos ocupados. Primero tengo que resolver este entuerto, de una buena vez…- dijo Dan, fulminando con la mirada a los dos adolescentes. Ambos palidecieron, con las mejillas rojas.

\- ¿Qué entuerto cielo? – le preguntó Jean, mirando extrañada las caras de su marido, su hija y Harry. – Genial, solo me tardo dos minutos y el ambiente tan bueno que teníamos a plena mañana se esfumó como si nada…- bufó molesta.

Dan resopló, tras percatarse de la mirada nerviosa de los dos jóvenes, optó por ser menos atemorizante y más suave, o por lo menos, eso pensó Harry. – Escuchadme, no voy a enfadarme con nadie, es más, si tenéis algo, solo…solo quiero saberlo, de verdad…-

\- Oh, ¿significa eso que no le dará a Hermione un sermón sobre los tiempos para el romance como ella dice? – le preguntó Harry como si nada.

\- ¡HAAAARRYYYY! – Hermione estalló entre nervios, sonrojos y enfado. El azabache se encogió en su asiento.

Jean se quedó estática, parpadeando los ojos, sin querer se le cayó la carta de la mano. Dan tenía un extraño tic nervioso en la mejilla, como si hubiera visto una película de terror.

Se produjo un silencio bastante incomodo, todo lo que se escuchaba era el ruido de los coches que pasaban cerca de la casa, los pájaros cantando en los árboles frutales del jardín trasero, y los gruñidos de la señora Greta, quien de seguro estaba persiguiendo con su rodillo a otro ladrón de bollos.

Hermione seguía de pie, sin mover un musculo. Sus ojos se movían con nerviosismo de un lado a otro, observando rápidamente a sus padres, quienes seguían de piedra. Harry estaba callado, posiblemente era la persona que estaba más tranquila en esos momentos.

\- _Creo que debería haber escrito mi testamento antes de bajar a la cocina, genial Harry, solo a ti te matan antes de llegar a los treinta, eres un fenómeno._ – bufó Harry mentalmente, y esperando con impaciencia lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

\- Es…¿es lo que creo que es? – preguntó finalmente Jean, rompiendo el silencio de la casa.

\- Tu…- apuntó Dan con su dedo a Hermione. – y tu…- ahora apuntó a Harry. La castaña parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo. - ¿Estáis…saliendo? – preguntó finalmente.

Hermione estaba sudando de nervios, sin embargo, Harry cogió valor y se dispuso a enfrentar al padre de su novia.

\- Así es Dan...- respondió Harry con seriedad, Hermione giró su cabeza instantáneamente hacia él, con el rostro pálido y lleno de sudor (por los nervios). – Llevamos saliendo desde el año pasado, no se lo dijimos porque así lo quería su hija. Ahora…si usted, o ustedes, tienen alguna objeción al respecto, estoy dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias…-

Pasaron unos pocos segundos, era bastante incomodo, el ambiente estaba bastante cargado. Pero para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, el señor Granger se puso a reír.

\- ¡Entonces era cierto! Han estado saliendo más de un año, y no nos dijeron nada solo porque le temían a un sermón de los nuestros…- decía Dan, quien estaba al borde de caerse de la silla.

\- ¿Es eso cierto Hermi? – le preguntó Jean con un brillo en los ojos. - ¿Es eso cierto? –

\- Hm…si mamá, estoy saliendo con Harry…- susurró Hermione, sonrojada y frotándose el brazo con nerviosismo.

\- Oh…eso es maravilloso…- lágrimas de felicidad resbalaban por sus mejillas. La señora Granger se acercó a los dos adolescentes y les dio un fuerte abrazo. – Sabía que estaríais juntos, ¡lo sabía! Y siempre mantuve la esperanza de que así podía acabar…-

\- Entonces…¿no me vais a sermonear? – preguntó Hermione con tono de sorpresa.

\- ¿Ni me darán una paliza por salir con su hija? – preguntó Harry, riendo un poco.

\- ¿Una paliza? Jovencito, la paliza es para aquel que ose romperle el corazón a nuestra pequeña. Sin embargo, si Hermi es feliz a tu lado, ¿Quién somos nosotros para protestar y separaros? – preguntó Dan, alzando las cejas y sin dejar de sonreír. – Así es mi querido muchacho, para nosotros eres parte de la familia, y mi única condición para que alguien salga con mi hija es…que ella sea feliz con esa persona…- dijo afablemente. – y si te digo la verdad, sería increíble si alguna vez Hermi encuentra a alguien mejor que tu…-

\- ¡Para mí no hay nadie mejor que Harry! – Dijo Hermione tajantemente, mientras cogía la mano de Harry. – Porque yo…porque yo…lo quiero a él, más que a ningún otro chico en el mundo…- susurró, dirigiéndole una mirada con sus ojos cristalinos.

\- Hermione…- el azabache miraba perplejamente los ojos de su novia.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me siento estando a tu lado…- dijo la castaña, dejando que sus lágrimas salieran en libertad y resbalaran por sus rosadas mejillas.

Ambos juntaron sus brazos en un cálido abrazo, mientras que se unían los padres de ella en un gran abrazo familia. Harry se sentía extraño, ¿Así era el amor familia? Muchas veces se llegó a preguntar si alguna vez él tendría un futuro así después de Hogwarts. Algo si tenía claro, su mayor deseo, era compartir ese futuro, no solo con Hermione, sino con todos sus amigos, los cuales pudo conocer desde que conoció su mundo, el mundo mágico.

\- Es tan hermoso…- susurró Jean, secándose las lágrimas. – Bueno, me parece que tienes la bendición de Dan cariño. – dijo con diversión.

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Hermione entre risas nerviosas, Harry estaba más colorado que nunca.

\- Oh, y ya que resolvimos nuestro entuerto pendiente, creo que sería agradable leer esta carta…- decía la señora Granger, abriendo el sobre con muchos sellos.

Había un papel de color purpura, Harry y los Granger se sentaron, y juntos comenzaron a leer.

 _Estimados señor y señora Granger:_

 _¿Cómo les van las vacaciones? Ron nos contó que Harry estaba con ustedes pasando los días de verano. Me alegro de que así sea, ojalá algún día nos podamos reunir todos juntos para alguna comida u algo, solo hemos hablado aquella vez que estuvimos en el Callejón Diagon, hace dos años atrás._

 _Como de seguro Hermione les habrá dicho, la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch tendrá lugar el próximo lunes por la noche, y Arthur, mi marido, acaba de conseguir entradas de primera clase gracias a sus conocidos en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Espero que nos permitan llevar a su hija y a Harry al partido, ya que es una oportunidad única en la vida._

 _Hace treinta años que Gran Bretaña no es la anfitriona de la Copa y es extraordinariamente difícil conseguir una entrada. Nos encantaría que los dos pudieran quedarse con nosotros lo que queda de vacaciones de verano y así acompañarlos al tren que lo llevará de nuevo al colegio. Sería preferible que los dos nos enviaran la respuesta de ustedes por el medio habitual, ya que el cartero muggle nunca nos ha entregado una carta y me temo que ni siquiera sabe dónde vivimos. Esperamos ver pronto a Hermione y a Harry, se despide cordialmente…_

 _Molly Weasley_

 _P. D.: Espero que hayamos puesto bastantes sellos._

\- Ya lo creo que han puesto muchos sellos. – Dijo Dan, mirando sorpresivamente el sobre. – Sí, creo que me lo voy a quedar, ¡más para el álbum de sellos! –

\- ¿Podemos ir mamá? – le preguntó Hermione a su madre.

\- Bueno, debe de ser algo único que puedan asistir a la final de un mundial, como dice, de Quidditch, ¿no? – preguntó Jean, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. – En cualquier caso, se han tomado la molestia de invitaros al evento, y conociendo lo entusiastas que son los Weasley de seguro que no aceptarán un "no" por respuesta. –

\- Resumiendo, que sí, vayan, vayan y diviértanse, tortolitos…- susurró Dan en tono divertido, ganándose un azote en la nuca "firmado" por su esposa. – Vamos, no te pongas así Jean, en cualquier caso, ¿Qué es el Quidditch? –

Harry le explicó a Dan todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el deporte favorito de los magos y brujas. Con cada detalle, los ojos del señor Granger se iluminaban más.

\- ¡Que pasote! Mira que los magos sí que saben cómo pasar un buen rato. – Dijo Dan con aprobación. – Si, un magnifico deporte, ojalá algún día se animen con el balompié, por lo menos nosotros no vamos montados encima de escobas que vuelan, ¡Hacemos ejercicio! –

\- Dan, es su deporte, y llevan siglos practicándolo. No lo compares todo con el futbol. – resopló Jean.

\- Pero querida, ni siquiera tienen tiempo limitado, es decir, el partido se acaba si hay una gran diferencia de puntos o si atrapan la pelotita dorada, ¿Se llama Snitch, no es así? Pues eso, eso es lo que pensaba. Debería ponerle un tiempo limitado, como a nosotros como el futbol. – Dijo Dan con su habitual terquedad con respecto a los deportes. – Prácticamente todos los deportes tienen un límite de tiempo. –

\- Dan, por el amor de dios, ¿Me estás diciendo que la fórmula uno tiene tiempo? – le preguntó Jean arqueando las cejas.

\- ¿Carreras de coches? Pues claro que no, ¿me has oído? Dije CASI todos los deportes. Pero yo veo que el Quidditch debería añadirse a esa lista. ¿Y si se pasan días y días en el mismo partido y no hay manera de que acaben porque los dos equipos son muy buenos? ¿O muy malos? Que de seguro que también los hay, oh, por todos los cielos…- Dan estaba en su salsa.

\- Harry, ¿qué te parece si vamos arriba y le enviamos la respuesta a Ron? – le sugirió Hermione, casi en tono de orden. – De lo contrario tendremos que seguir escuchando a mis padres discutiendo sobre el cronometro. – dijo, negando con la cabeza entre risas.

Ambos subieron a zancadas por las escaleras, y riéndose porque ahora Jean había introducido las carreras de barcos y Dan se estaba quejando como un niño de que ella no quería darle la razón.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de invitados, Harry vio que Hedwig estaba en la jaula, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos ambarinos y chasqueando el pico como hacía siempre que estaba molesta.

El azabache no tardó en ver qué era lo que le molestaba en aquel momento.

\- ¡Cuidado! – advirtió Hermione.

\- ¡Wow! – Harry acababa de atrapar lo que parecía ser una pelota de tenis pequeña, gris y cubierta de plumas. – Oh, es la lechuza de Ronald. –

\- Es tan mona…- susurró Hermione, pero al ver que Hedwig gruñía decidió poner paz. – Oh Hedwig, sabes que tú también eres muy mona, no te me pongas celosilla. –

Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que la lechuza había dejado caer a sus pies una carta. Se inclinó para recogerla, reconoció la letra de Ron y abrió el sobre. Dentro había una nota escrita apresuradamente. – Por supuesto, una carta de Ronald. –

\- Pues venga, léela. – dijo Hermione, mientras el azabache iniciaba la lectura.

 _¡Hermione! ¡Harry!_

 _¡MI PADRE HA CONSEGUIDO LAS ENTRADAS! Irlanda contra Bulgaria, el lunes por la noche. Mi madre les ha escrito a tus padres Hermione, para pedirles que os dejen venir y quedarse con nosotros. A lo mejor ya han recibido la carta, no sé cuánto tarda el correo muggle. De todas maneras, he querido enviaros esta nota por medio de Pig._

\- ¿Pig? – repitieron Harry y Hermione alzando las cejas, antes de reanudar la lectura de la carta.

 _Os vendremos a buscar, tanto si tus padres quieren como si no Hermione, ¡no os podéis perder los mundiales! Lo que pasa es que mis padres pensaban que era mejor pedirles su consentimiento a los tuyos Hermione. Si dicen que os dejan, enviad a Pig inmediatamente con la respuesta, e iremos a recogeros el domingo a las cinco en punto. Si no os dejan, enviad también a Pig e iremos a recogeros de todas maneras el domingo a las cinco._

 _Hasta pronto._

 _Ron_

 _PD: Percy ha comenzado a trabajar en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. No mencionéis nada sobre el extranjero mientras estéis aquí, a menos que os queráis matar del aburrimiento._

Harry y Hermione se rieron, Ron y sus posdatas…Pig no dejaba de revolotear por encima de sus cabezas, gorjeando como loca.

\- Debe de estar muy orgullosa de entregar correctamente la carta, bien, te has ganado tu ración de delicias. – Dijo el azabache, sacando una bolsa de delicias para lechuzas que tenía en su baúl. – Aquí tienes, si, tú también puedes acompañarla Hedwig, no seas celosa. – le dijo a su blanca lechuza.

Dejando a las dos lechuzas comer tranquilamente, Harry se acercó al escritorio para ver la contestación de Hermione a la carta de Ron.

 _Hola Ron_

 _Mis padres están de acuerdo en dejarnos pasar el resto de las vacaciones en tu casa, por tanto, iremos con vosotros y asistiremos al mundial. ¡Esperamos su llegada con ansias! Nos vemos pronto._

 _Hermione._

La castaña plegó la nota hasta hacerla muy pequeña. – Ojalá que la nota no se le caiga por ahí. – musitó mientras se acercaba a Pig. Con inmensa dificultad, ató la nota a la diminuta pata de la lechuza, que aguardaba muy excitada.

En cuanto la nota estuvo asegurada, la lechuza se marchó, salió por la ventana zumbando y se perdió de vista, dejando el cuenco con delicia para lechuzas a merced de Hedwig.

\- Se ve…que tenía muchas ganas de hacer la entrega…- susurró Hermione, observando por donde salió Pig.

\- Si…oh, y hablando de cartas, acabo de acordarme. – Harry se acercó al escritorio, cogió tinta y papel y comenzó a redactar una carta.

 _Querido Canuto_

 _¿Te acuerdas de los Mundiales de Quidditch? El señor Weasley nos ha invitado, a Hermione y a mí, a pasar el resto del verano en su casa. Así asistiremos a la final, ¡y en primera clase! ¿Vendrás a verla? Ojalá que sí, oh, y a ver si te traes a Lunático, no creo que quiera perderse este evento único. ¡La final se juega en casa! Ni más ni menos._

 _Si vas a enviarme algún mensaje, ya sabes a donde mandármelo, nos vemos._

 _Harry._

Una vez concluida la carta, el azabache la dobló y cogió una pequeña cuerda.

\- ¿Crees que Sirius y Lupin asistan al partido? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

\- Ni idea, ellos verán. Que yo sepa Ron no nos ha comentado si ellos asistirán al final o no, ojalá que si, a los dos les encanta el Quidditch, sobre todo a Sirius. – Dijo Harry alegremente, mientras ataba la carta a una de las patas de Hedwig, que permanecía más quieta que nunca, como si quisiera mostrar el modo en que debía comportarse una lechuza mensajera. - Estaré en casa de Ron cuando vuelvas, ¿de acuerdo? - le dijo, ella le pellizcó cariñosamente el dedo con el pico y a continuación, con un zumbido, extendió sus grandes alas y salió volando por la ventana.

A las doce del día siguiente, el baúl de Harry ya estaba lleno de sus cosas del colegio y de sus posesiones más apreciadas: la capa invisible heredada de su padre, la escoba voladora que le había regalado Sirius y el mapa del merodeador que le habían dado Fred y George el curso anterior. Había vaciado de todo comestible el espacio oculto debajo de la tabla suelta de su habitación y repasado dos veces hasta el último rincón del dormitorio para no dejarse olvidados ninguna pluma ni ningún libro de embrujos.

\- _Bien, creo que ya lo tengo todo listo._ – pensó el azabache, observando con satisfacción como quedó la habitación, tan limpia y ordenada como el día en que llegó.

No le sería tan sencillo dejar de lado la casa de los Granger. Harry vivió durante ese mes momentos de suma felicidad, y deseaba poder repetirlo de nuevo, quizás el verano que viene. Harry se acercó a la habitación de Hermione. Cuando entró, vio que ya tenía todo listo, incluyendo a Crookshanks.

\- Veo, que ya lo tienes todo preparado…- susurró Harry, mirando de reojo el equipaje de Hermione.

\- Si, bueno, casi todo, aún debo guardar mis copias de "Hogwarts: Una historia" y el diccionario de Runas. – dijo Hermione, mientras hacía un esfuerzo por colar todos los libros posibles en su maleta. – Si al menos nos dejaran usar un encantamiento de extensión indetectable…-

\- De seguro serías capaz de llevarte toda la biblioteca de tu casa. – dijo Harry entre risas, aunque se detuvo al ver la mirada severa de su novia. – Es una broma. –

\- Por supuesto…- susurró Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Ya lo preparaste todo? –

\- Así es, tengo el equipaje a punto, solo queda esperar a que Ron y los demás vengan a buscarnos. Hm…¿Crees que vendrán en coche? – preguntó el azabache. - Recuerda que tienen el Ford Anglia. –

\- Eso no lo sabemos, también entra dentro de lo posible que recurran a la red Flu…Oh, es verdad, que no se puede, las chimeneas muggles no se conectan a la red Flu. – Harry asintió, pues él también lo sabía. - Vaya, será la primera vez que esté en la Madriguera, debe de ser fascinante vivir en una casa de magos, ¿no crees Harry? – preguntó la castaña con entusiasmo.

\- Si, la vida allí es bastante divertida, siempre hay cosas que hacer en la Madriguera. Magia, desgnomización, Quidditch…será divertido. – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

\- Aunque eso también significa que no tendremos mucho tiempo libre para nosotros. - Hermione se dejó envolver por los brazos de Harry. - ¿Volverás a quedarte conmigo el año que viene? –

\- Por supuesto, me gusta este lugar, no es una casa de magos, pero es tan inusual como cualquier casa del mundo mágico y eso ya es un gran logro. – elogió el azabache, mientras olfateaba el cuello de su chica.

Cuando ambos adolescentes estaban cerca de conectar sus labios, escucharon el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta. Ambos palidecieron, giraron lentamente sus cabezas hacia la puerta de la habitación. Allí estaba Jean Granger, quien esbozaba una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

\- Veo…que os lo estáis pasando muy bien…-

\- Oh vamos mamá, no hemos hecho nada…- dijo Hermione, rodando los ojos y con las mejillas rosadas.

\- ¿Hm? ¿De verdad? Pues eso me parece muy mal señorita. – dijo la señora Granger con aparente severidad. – El cariño mutuo es un factor muy importante en una relación amorosa, obviamente eso no quiere decir que os tengáis que morrear por todo el colegio cuando volvías. Buscad espacios íntimos, y sin cruzar ciertos límites, recuerda…la charla que tuvimos, Hermi…-

\- ¿Charla? ¿Qué charla? – preguntó Harry, arqueando las cejas.

\- Nada más lejos de la realidad que una plática de chicas Harry, por tanto, no es asunto tuyo. – Dijo Hermione, sonrojada, pero manteniendo su tono mandón. El azabache rodó los ojos mientras murmuraba "Chicas, como no".

\- ¿Ya lo tenéis todo listo no es así? En ese caso bajemos los trastos a la sala de estar. Comeremos juntos y jugaremos un rato al Monopoly. – dijo Jean afablemente.

Cuando terminaron de bajar sus baúles, Harry y Hermione se encontraron a Dan, preparando otra "obra maestra" en la cocina. La sala de estar estaba bastante ordenada, había recibido una buena mano de limpieza sobre la televisión y las estanterías con platos de porcelana y cuadros pequeños con fotos de la familia.

\- ¡Hoy tendremos arroz al curry! - exclamó Dan con alegría. – Es una pena que los Weasley no vengan un poquitín antes, porque no suelo dejar nada de nada una vez sirvo para el resto. –

Harry seguía sorprendido con Dan, porque a pesar de ser un tipo con un feroz apetito, se mantenía en forma. El azabache supuso que eso se debía a que siempre se mantenía ocupado con actividades que requerían de movilidad continua. – _Aun así, es sorprendente como se mantiene…_ \- pensó con asombro, sin dejar de oler el delicioso curry.

Después del suculento almuerzo, los Granger y Harry se enfrascaron en una prolongada partida al Monopoly. El azabache muchas veces se preguntó qué tan exitoso podía ser para él una vida dedicada a las inversiones en propiedades inmuebles.

 _\- No necesito tantas casas, me basta con una en la que pueda vivir. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde viviré cuando sea un adulto?_ – Pensaba el azabache, mentalizando cual sería el lugar más apropiado para construir su casa.

Pasaron un par de horas, hasta llegar casi a las cinco de la tarde. Dan acabó quedándose sin propiedades, al igual que el azabache, por lo que ahora solo quedaban Jean y Hermione. Ambas se estaban aguantando el pulso, el dinero se les estaba agotando, quien se declarará en banca rota daría la victoria a su adversario.

Harry se estaba ocupando de la caja y las tarjetas, mientras que Dan ya se había quedado dormido.

\- Caí…en arca comunal…- susurró Jean, con los nervios a flor de piel.

\- ¿¡Que pone en la tarjeta Harry!? ¿¡Que pone!? – le preguntaba Hermione al azabache, mientras sujetaba con fuerza los pocos billetes de libras que le quedaba.

\- Veamos, "Arca Comunal: Paga al hospital 100£(Libras)". – leyó Harry la nota de la tarjeta.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Jean. – Banca rota…- resopló, tras perder sus últimas libras.

\- ¡HURRA! – Hermione se puso tan contenta que las piezas de casas y hoteles saltaron por los aires.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – bostezó Dan, parecía el típico viajero que se queda dormido en el autobús.

De repente, se escuchó un estallido desde la chimenea de la sala. Unas llamas de color verde esmeralda salieron de esta, y por ahí apareció el señor Weasley, quien se pegó un golpe en la cabeza porque el agujero de la chimenea no era tan alto.

\- Au…eso dolió. - gimió el señor Weasley, frotándose la frente. - ¡Vaya! Debería haberme fijado en este detalle...los tamaños de las chimeneas…-

\- ¡Se-señor Weasley! – dijo de pronto Dan, sorprendido de ver al señor Weasley saliendo por su chimenea.

\- Hola señor Weasley. – saludaron Harry y Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Cómo ha entrado en nuestra casa así de repente!? – exclamó Jean escandalizada.

\- Tranquila mamá, el señor Weasley ha usado la Red Flu. – le dijo Hermione a su madre.

\- ¿Red Flu? Ah, esos polvos tan extraños que usan para desaparecer por la chimenea, ¡caray! ¿Qué le costaba especificar como iba a llegar a nuestra casa señor Weasley? – le preguntó Dan al señor Weasley con algo de severidad.

\- Oh, le ruego que me disculpé señor Granger, cuando quise especificar ese detalle mi mujer ya había mandado la carta por el correo muggle. – se excusó el señor Weasley.

En ese momento, dos personas más aparecieron por la chimenea. Eran los gemelos, Fred y George, quienes llevaban puestos la ropa que siempre utilizan en la Madriguera.

\- ¡Hola Hermione! – dijo Fred.

\- ¡Hola Harry! – seguido de George.

\- Hola Fred, George, me alegro de verles por aquí. – Dijo Hermione alegremente.

\- ¿No viene Ronald con vosotros? – preguntó Harry a los gemelos.

\- El viene justo después de nosotros. – dijo George.

\- Mira Georgie, esta es una casa de muggles. – dijo Fred, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Oh…mira esto Freddy, los retratos no se mueven, ¿Qué raro no? – dijo George, mirando los retratos.

\- ¡Esplendido! Eh tenido el gusto de visitar algunas casas de muggles por asuntos de trabajo, pero la vuestra es de auténtico mérito. – dijo el señor Weasley, con aprobación. – Oh, Que raro, nunca eh visto este tablero. ¿Libras? ¿Casitas diminutas? ¿Calles de Londres? Oh, ¡y hasta sale la estación de King Cross! ¡Miren esto chicos! – exclamó el señor Weasley emocionado, cuando vio el Monopoly.

\- Esto…señor Weasley, ¿Cómo lo hicieron para venir hasta aquí por medio de la Red Flu? – le preguntó Hermione al señor Weasley. – Se supone que no se pueden conectar las chimeneas muggles a la Red Flu. -

\- ¿Es eso cierto señor Weasley? – le preguntó Dan con curiosidad a Arthur. – Y yo que pensaba que los magos podían hacer de todo…-

\- Como todo el mundo, tenemos reglas señor Granger. Hice que conectaran su chimenea a la Red Flu, sólo por esta tarde, para que pudiéramos recoger a Harry y a Hermione. – se explicó el señor Weasley. – Como bien a dicho su hija, se supone que las chimeneas de los muggles no deben conectarse, afortunadamente tengo a un conocido en el "Equipo de Regulación de la Red Flu" que me ha hecho el favor. Puedo dejarlo como estaba en un segundo, no se preocupe. Encenderé un fuego para que regresen los muchachos y luego limpiaré un poco las cenizas que están por aquí. –

De la chimenea volvió a salir fuego verde, y allí apareció Ron, quien miraba la sala sin dejar de parpadear los ojos. - ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¿¡Cómo han estado!? –

\- ¡Ronald! –

El trio de oro volvía a reunirse en un caluroso abrazo.

\- ¿Esta es tu casa Hermione? – le preguntó Ron sorpresivamente. - ¡Que pasada! ¿Y eso? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un tablero con calles de Londres? –

\- Es el Monopoly Ron, un juego familiar muggle. – le explicó Hermione.

\- Los muggles sí que sabéis como pasar el rato. – dijo Arthur, sin dejar de admirar la casa de los Granger. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? Manchester…United…- leyó las letras de la bufanda del equipo de futbol de Dan.

\- ¡Es mi equipo favorito de futbol! – exclamó Dan con orgullo. – Así es señor Weasley, nuestro deporte favorito es ese, el futbol. –

\- Oh…algún día debería ir a uno de sus partidos, siempre me entró curiosidad el poder conocer los deportes muggles. ¿Y eso es un televisor? ¡Qué grande! ¿Puedo…? –

\- Como no, permítame…- dijo Jean amablemente, mientras cogía el mando.

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! ¿Dónde estáis chicos? Debéis llevaros los baúles de Harry y Hermione. – dijo Arthur, mientras miraba las imágenes en movimiento de la TV. - ¡Extraordinario! ¡Mirad cuantos muggles! ¿De qué están hablando? –

\- Cotilleos, a mi mujer le encantan los cotilleos de la tele…- bufó Dan.

\- Estaba en el jardín trasero. – Dijo George, mientras entraba de nuevo en la sala. – Esta muy bien cuidado, pero no tienen gnomos. – comentó, parpadeando los ojos como si hubiera visto lo más raro del mundo.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Los gnomos no existen en el mundo muggle! – exclamó Hermione, haciendo su escándalo.

\- Yo entre a la cocina, ¿Sabían que usan una especie de horno con uno de esos enchufes que tienes en el cobertizo papá? – dijo George perplejamente. – Ahora empiezo a entender porque a los muggles no les hace falta la magia. –

\- Así es Georgie, ellos tienen sus propios métodos. – dijo Harry.

\- Bueno, será mejor que vayan tirando con los baúles chicos. – Dijo Arthur, mientras apuntaba con su varita a la chimenea. - ¡Incendio! –

De inmediato apareció una hoguera que crepitó como si llevara horas encendida. El señor Weasley se sacó del bolsillo un saquito, lo desanudó, cogió un pellizco de polvos de dentro y lo echó a las llamas, que adquirieron un color verde esmeralda y llegaron más alto que antes.

\- Bien, ya podéis ir desfilando con los baúles, ¡Vamos, vamos! – le dijo el señor Weasley a Fred y George. – Tu primero Fred, con el baúl de Harry. –

\- Voy…- dijo Fred. - ¡Oh, no! Esperad...-

A Fred se le cayó del bolsillo una bolsa de caramelos, y su contenido rodó en todas direcciones. Eran grandes caramelos con envoltorios de vivos colores. Fred los recogió a toda prisa y los metió de nuevo en los bolsillos. Ron ayudó a su hermano a llevar el baúl de Harry hasta la hoguera, poniéndolo de pie para que sea más fácil sujetarlo. Luego, Fred se despidió de los Granger con un gesto de la mano y avanzó hacia el fuego diciendo "¡La Madriguera!" Jean profirió un leve gritito de horror, pero se tranquilizó al recordar que así fue como ellos llegaron a su casa. Se oyó una especie de rugido en la hoguera, y Fred desapareció.

\- Ahora tú, George. - dijo el señor Weasley. - Con el baúl de Hermione. –

Harry ayudó a George a llevar el baúl hasta la hoguera, y lo puso de pie para que pudiera sujetarlo mejor. Luego, gritó "¡La Madriguera!", se volvió a oír el rugido de las llamas y George desapareció a su vez.

\- Te toca, Ron. - indicó el señor Weasley.

\- A ver si alguna vez me invitas a tu casa Hermione. – Dijo Ron poniendo morritos.

\- De acuerdo Ron, pero ahora tenemos que ir a la Madriguera. – le dijo Hermione.

\- Nos vemos allí Ronald. – Dijo Harry mostrándole el pulgar arriba.

\- Hasta luego señor y señora Granger. - se despidió alegremente Ron. Tras dirigirle a Harry y a Hermione una amplia sonrisa, entró en la hoguera, gritó "¡La Madriguera!" y desapareció.

Ya solo quedaban Harry, Hermione y el señor Weasley.

\- Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad durante este verano. – dijo Harry con sinceridad.

\- Vuelve cuando quieras cielo. – le dijo Jean cariñosamente.

\- Si, y asegúrate de cuidar de nuestra Hermi. – le dijo Dan guiñándole el ojo. – Por supuesto, me imagino que ella estará encantada de que así sea. – Hermione se puso roja.

Harry avanzó hacia el fuego, introdujo un pie en la hoguera de color verde, que resultaba de una agradable tibieza. Se puso en posición y pronunció las palabras "¡La Madriguera!". Lo último que alcanzó a ver en la sala de estar fue cómo el señor Weasley chillaba de emoción cuando el señor Granger le mostró un libro con un montón de sellos, a Jean abrazando a Hermione, y a Crookshanks jugueteando con un objeto redondo con vivos colores. Un instante después, Harry giraba de emoción, y la sala de estar de los Granger se perdió de vista entre el estrépito de llamas de color esmeralda.


	33. Ch65-66-Año IV

Capítulo 65 – El proyecto "Sortilegios Weasley"

Harry dio vueltas cada vez más rápido con los codos pegados al cuerpo. Borrosas chimeneas pasaban ante él a la velocidad del rayo, hasta que se sintió mareado y cerró los ojos. Cuando por fin le pareció que su velocidad aminoraba, estiró los brazos, a tiempo para evitar darse de bruces contra el suelo de la cocina de los Weasley al salir de la chimenea.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje Harry? – le preguntó Fred cuando llegó.

\- Movidito. – respondió el azabache, poniéndose en pie y limpiándose las cenizas. - ¿Qué eran esos caramelos que se te cayeron? –

\- Caramelos longuilinguo. - explicó Fred, muy contento. - Los hemos inventado George y yo, y nos hemos pasado el verano buscando a alguien en quien probarlos. Pero vaya, no encontramos a ningún conejillo de indias. –

Harry miró a su alrededor, y vio que Ron y George estaban sentados a una mesa de madera desgastada de tanto restregarla, con dos pelirrojos a los que el azabache no había visto nunca, aunque no tardó en suponer quiénes serían. Bill y Charlie, los dos hermanos mayores de la familia Weasley.

\- ¿Qué tal te va, Harry? - preguntó el más cercano a él, dirigiéndole una amplia sonrisa y tendiéndole una mano grande que Harry estrechó. Estaba llena de callos y ampollas. Aquél tenía que ser Charlie, que trabajaba en Rumania con dragones.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡El legendario Charlie Weasley! Es un honor conocerte. – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa, al conocer en persona a su predecesor en el puesto de buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Su constitución era igual a la de los gemelos, y diferente de la de Percy y Ron, que eran más altos y delgados. Tenía una cara ancha de expresión bonachona, con la piel curtida por el clima de Rumania y tan llena de pecas que parecía bronceada. Sus brazos eran musculosos, y en uno de ellos se veía una quemadura grande y brillante.

\- _¡Si señor! Todo un guerrero. Tiene heridas de sus batallas pasadas, como debe ser._ – Pensó el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Bill se levantó sonriendo y también le estrechó la mano al azabache, quien se sorprendió. Sabía que Bill trabajaba para Gringotts, el banco del mundo mágico, y que había sido Premio Anual de Hogwarts, y siempre se lo había imaginado como una versión crecida de Percy, un quisquilloso en cuanto al incumplimiento de las normas e inclinado a mandar a todo el mundo.

\- _¡Que va! ¡Es todo lo contrario! ¡Este tío es guay!_ – pensó Harry impresionado.

Bill era alto, tenía el pelo largo y recogido en una coleta, llevaba un colmillo de pendiente e iba vestido de manera apropiada para un concierto de rock, salvo por las botas (que, según reconoció Harry, no eran de cuero sino de piel de dragón).

\- _Si Charlie es un amante de los dragones de seguro que no le hace ninguna gracia._ – pensó el azabache, observando de reojo las botas de piel de dragón.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera añadir nada, se oyó un pequeño estallido desde la chimenea. Hermione salía de allí, con la cara roja y sosteniendo a Crookshanks entre sus brazos.

\- ¡FRED! ¡GEORGE! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN!? – rugió enfadada tan solo llegar. - ¡Ajá! ¡Ustedes! ¿¡Que le habéis dado a mi Crookshanks!? - exclamó, mostrando a su gato. – ¡Su lengua se extendió exageradamente! –

\- Ah ya, los caramelos…- se acordó George, entre risas disimuladas.

\- ¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros de que tu gato no tenga cuidado con lo que come? – se quejó Fred, mientras que Hermione le fulminaba con la mirada, a él y a su gemelo.

El señor Weasley apareció detrás de ella, Harry rara vez lo ha visto enfadado. - ¡No ha tenido gracia, Fred! ¿Y si Dan o Jean se lo hubieran comido? ¿Te imaginas en el lío en que nos habríamos metido? –

\- Sólo lo dejé caer...¿Que culpa tengo yo de que el gato ese coma de todo? - respondió Fred, con otra sonrisa maligna.

\- Freeed…- gruñó Hermione con una mirada tan severa como la de la profesora McGonagall.

\- ¡Lo dejaste caer a propósito! - vociferó el señor Weasley. – Para ver si alguien se lo comía, y mira por donde, apareció el gato y se lo comió. – después de regañar a su hijo, decidió pasar a un tono menos enfadado. – Esta vez tuvimos suerte, procura que esto no se vuelva a repetir Fred. – y el mencionado asintió, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿Cuánto le creció la lengua? - preguntó George, con mucho interés.

\- Creo que medio metro. – respondió el señor Weasley.

Harry y los Weasley prorrumpieron de nuevo en una sonora carcajada, mientras que Hermione puso mala cara.

\- ¡Sois unos insensibles! ¡pobre Crookshanks! – se quejó Hermione.

\- Bueno, agradece que no fuera ninguno de tus padres. – Dijo Ron.

\- Oh, ya estáis aquí, ¡bienvenidos! – dijo una voz tras ellos. Era señora Weasley, que acababa de entrar en la cocina. - ¿Cómo habéis estado chicos? - preguntó amablemente.

\- ¡De película! – Dijo Harry, asintiendo.

\- Muchas gracias por invitarnos señora Weasley. – Dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

\- No hay de que cariño, ya sabéis que siempre sois bienvenidos aquí. – Dijo la señora Weasley en tono afable, antes de dirigir su mirada a su marido y a los gemelos. – Antes te escuché hablar con Fred y George cielo, ¿Qué ha pasado? –

El señor Weasley dudó. Harry se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de estar tan enfadado con Fred y George, no había tenido verdadera intención de contarle a la señora Weasley lo ocurrido. Se hizo un silencio mientras el señor Weasley observaba nervioso a su mujer. Entonces apareció una chica en la puerta de la cocina detrás de la señora Weasley, era Ginny. Ella les sonrió a Harry y a Hermione, y ellos les sonrieron a su vez.

\- ¿Qué tienes que decirme, Arthur? - repitió la señora Weasley, ahora en un tono de voz más amenazador.

\- Nada, Molly…- farfulló el señor Weasley. - Fred y George sólo...He tenido unas palabras con ellos...-

\- ¿Qué han hecho esta vez? - preguntó la señora Weasley. - Si tiene que ver con los "Sortilegios Weasley"…-

\- ¿Sortilegios Weasley? - preguntó Harry, arqueando las cejas.

\- Si querido socio, ya te contaremos. – Dijo Fred.

\- Venga chicos, mejor vámonos de aquí. – les sugirió Ron a sus dos mejores amigos.

\- Sí, nosotros también vamos…- dijo George.

\- ¡Vosotros os quedáis donde estáis! - gruñó la señora Weasley, señalando a los gemelos.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny salieron despacio de la cocina.

\- Ve Crookshanks, respira un poco. – susurró Hermione, dejando libre a su gato para que se fuera a jugar al jardín.

\- De seguro que le encantarán los gnomos. – dijo Ron, riéndose. – En fin, fue divertido tenerlos en nuestro jardín, en un rato iré a preparar sus lapidas…-

Emprendieron el camino por el estrecho pasillo y subieron por la desvencijada escalera que zigzagueaba hacia los pisos superiores.

\- ¿Qué es eso de "Sortilegios Weasley"? - preguntó Harry mientras subían. Ron y Ginny se rieron, pero Hermione seguía de malhumor.

\- Mi madre ha encontrado un montón de cupones de pedido cuando limpiaba la habitación de Fred y George. - explicó Ron en voz baja. - Largas listas de precios de cosas que ellos han inventado. Tienen más novedades en artículos de broma, como las varitas falsas, caramelos con truco y muchas cosas más. Siempre sospechamos que ahí mismo hacían sus experimentos para crear artículos de broma, pero lo acabamos de confirmar hace poco. -

\- Llevamos mucho tiempo escuchando explosiones en su habitación, pero hasta ahora pensábamos que ellos fabricaban sus inventos en el cobertizo. - dijo Ginny. – Era cuestión de tiempo en que mi madre les acabara pillando. -

\- Lo que pasa es que la mayor parte de los inventos... bueno, todos, en realidad... son algo peligrosos y como ya sabes, ellos empezaron su negocio allá en Hogwarts. Están como locos porque quieren fundar cuanto antes su propia tienda de artículos de broma. No me extraña en realidad, ellos se han pasado más tiempo experimentando que gastando bromas con Lee y conmigo. – explicó Ron. - Mi madre se puso bien furiosa, les ha prohibido seguir fabricando nada y ha quemado todos los cupones de pedido...Además, está enfadada con ellos porque no han conseguido tan buenas notas como esperaba...-

\- Y también ha habido broncas porque mi madre quiere que entren en el Ministerio de Magia como nuestro padre, y ellos le han dicho que lo único que quieren es abrir su tienda de artículos de broma. - añadió Ginny.

\- ¡Pero tienen talento para las bromas! – exclamó Harry a la defensiva. - ¡Si abrieran Sortilegios Weasley de seguro se forrarían! Además, a ellos nos les va la política y las posiciones de alta responsabilidad. -

\- En eso si estoy de acuerdo. – musitó Hermione.

Entonces se abrió una puerta en el segundo rellano y asomó por ella una cara con gafas de montura de hueso y expresión de enfado.

\- ¡Hola Percy! - saludó Harry amablemente.

\- Ah, hola Harry. - contestó Percy. - Me preguntaba quién estaría armando tanto jaleo. Intento trabajar, ¿sabéis? Tengo que terminar un informe para la oficina, y resulta muy difícil concentrarse cuando la gente no para de subir y bajar la escalera haciendo tanto ruido. –

\- ¡No hacemos tanto ruido! - replicó Ron, enfadado. - Estamos subiendo con paso normal. Lamentamos haber entorpecido los asuntos reservados del Ministerio. –

\- ¿En qué estás trabajando? - quiso saber el azabache.

\- Es un informe para el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. - respondió Percy con aires de suficiencia. - Estamos intentando estandarizar el grosor de los calderos. Algunos de los calderos importados son algo delgados, y el goteo se ha incrementado en una proporción cercana al tres por ciento anual...-

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Y eso cambiará el mundo! - intervino Ron en tono dramático. - ¡Ese informe será todo un bombazo! Ya me lo imagino en la próxima edición de "El Profeta". ¡En primera plana! "Calderos con agujeros". -

Harry, Hermione y Ginny no pudieron evitar reírse. Percy se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- Puede que te parezca una tontería, Ron…- repuso acaloradamente. - Pero si no se aprueba una ley internacional bien podríamos encontrar el mercado inundado de productos endebles y de culo demasiado delgado que pondrían seriamente en peligro...-

\- Sí, sí, de acuerdo. - interrumpió Ron (aguantándose las ganas de reír), y siguió subiendo.

Percy cerró la puerta de su habitación dando un portazo. Mientras que Harry, Hermione y Ginny seguían a Ron otros tres tramos, les llegaban ecos de gritos procedentes de la cocina. El señor Weasley debía de haberle contado a su mujer lo de los caramelos.

La habitación donde dormía Ron en la buhardilla de la casa estaba casi igual que el verano de hace dos años. Con los mismos posters del equipo de Quidditch favorito de Ron, los Chudley Cannons, que daban vueltas y saludaban con la mano desde las paredes y el techo inclinado. En la pecera del alféizar de la ventana, que antes contenía huevas de rana, había una rana enorme. Ya no estaba Scabbers, la vieja rata de Ron, pues su lugar lo ocupaba la pequeña lechuza gris que había llevado la carta de Ron a la calle Verona para entregársela a Harry. Daba saltos en una jaulita y gorjeaba como loca.

\- ¡Cállate, Pig! - le dijo Ron, abriéndose paso entre dos de las cuatro camas que apenas cabían en la habitación. – Bueeeeno…Fred y George duermen con nosotros porque Bill y Charlie ocupan su cuarto. - le explicó a Harry. - Percy se queda la habitación toda para él porque tiene que trabajar. –

\- ¿Por qué llamas Pig a la lechuza? - le preguntó Harry a Ron.

\- Porque es tonto. - dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero. - Su verdadero nombre es Pigwidgeon. –

\- Sí, y ése no es un nombre tonto. - contestó sarcásticamente Ron. - Ginny lo bautizó, le parece un nombre adorable. Yo intenté cambiarlo, pero era demasiado tarde, ya no responde a ningún otro. Así que ahora se ha quedado con Pig. Tengo que tenerlo aquí porque no gusta a Errol ni a Hermes. En realidad, a mí también me molesta. –

Pigwidgeon revoloteaba veloz y alegremente por la jaula, gorjeando de forma estridente. Harry conocía demasiado a Ron para tomar en serio sus palabras. Siempre se había quejado de su vieja rata Scabbers, pero cuando creyó que Crookshanks se la había comido, se disgustó muchísimo.

\- _Así es, solo necesitan un tiempo para que al final le coja cariño. Solo espero que este no sea otro animago no registrado._ – Pensó el azabache, antes de soltar otra pregunta. - Entonces, ¿Percy está contento con el trabajo? - inquirió, sentándose en una de las camas y observando a los Chudley Cannons, que entraban y salían como balas de los posters colgados en el techo.

\- ¿Contento? - dijo Ron con desagrado. - Creo que no habría vuelto a casa si mi padre no lo hubiera obligado. Está obsesionado, pero no le menciones a su jefe. "Según el señor Crouch...Como le iba diciendo al señor Crouch...El señor Crouch opina...El señor Crouch me ha dicho..." ¡Bah! Un día de éstos anunciarán su compromiso matrimonial…-

\- ¿Qué hay de Chloe y Draco? – pregunto Hermione. – ¿Tenéis alguna noticia de ellos? –

Hubo un ligero silencio ante la mención de los hijos de Malfoy. Las últimas cartas reflejaban en ambiente cargado que habitaba en aquella mansión, en la cual Chloe, sobretodo ella, lo debía de estar pasando mal.

\- Bueno, no ha sido todo tan malo como pensábamos que iba a ser. – empezó a hablar Ginny. – Draco me dijo que su padre para poco tiempo por casa, pero que a pesar de ello va a…-

\- Chloe me dijo en su última carta que asistirán a la final del mundial, con su familia…- Dijo Ron, aunque algo apenado. – Debería alegrarme, es decir, volveremos a ver a Chloe, pero el que esté acompañada por Lucius Malfoy y…-

\- Su madre no es una mala persona…creo. – Dijo Hermione.

\- No, para nada. Tanto Draco como Chloe afirman que siempre han podido contar con ella, sobre todo cuando su padre no les presta atención. – Dijo Ginny. – Ese señor es un desagradable, jamás olvidaré que fue él quien coló el diario de…- se calló de inmediato, no le gustaba recordar la terrible experiencia por la que pasó en su primer año en Hogwarts.

\- Creo que han dejado de discutir. - dijo Hermione, en un intento de relajar el ambiente. - ¿Qué tal si bajamos y ayudamos a la señora Weasley con la cena? –

Los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo y salieron de la habitación de Ron. Bajaron la escalera y encontraron a la señora Weasley sola en la cocina, con aspecto de enfado.

\- Vamos a comer en el jardín. - les dijo en cuanto entraron. - Aquí no cabemos once personas. ¿Podríais sacar los platos, chicas? Bill y Charlie están colocando las mesas. Vosotros dos, llevad los cubiertos - les dijo a Ron y a Harry. Con más fuerza de la debida, apuntó con la varita a un montón de patatas que había en el fregadero, y éstas salieron de sus mondas tan velozmente que fueron a dar en las paredes y el techo. - ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - exclamó, apuntando con la varita al recogedor, que saltó de su lugar y empezó a moverse por el suelo recogiendo las patatas. - ¡Esos dos! - estalló de pronto, mientras sacaba cazuelas del armario. Harry comprendió que se refería a Fred y a George. - No sé qué va a ser de ellos, de verdad que no lo sé. No tienen ninguna ambición, a menos que se considere ambición dar tantos problemas como pueden. –

Depositó ruidosamente en la mesa de la cocina una cazuela grande de cobre y comenzó a dar vueltas a la varita dentro de la cazuela. De la punta salía una salsa cremosa conforme iba removiendo.

\- Vamos señora Weasley, no se ponga así. Ambos son muy talentosos en las artes del bromista. ¿Qué tiene de malo que saquen provecho de su talento natural? Además, que les encante hacer bromas no quiere decir que no tengan cerebro…- dijo Harry, defendiendo a sus socios.

\- No es que no tengan cerebro, cielo. – Dijo la señora Weasley, mientras llevaba la cazuela a la cocina y encendía el fuego con otro toque de la varita. – Pienso que lo desperdician, y si no cambian pronto, se van a ver metidos en problemas de verdad. He recibido más lechuzas de Hogwarts por causa de ellos que de todos los demás juntos. Si continúan así terminarán en el "Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia". –

\- No sea exagerada, todos en Hogwarts admiran a los gemelos, ¡son un pasote! – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

La señora Weasley tocó con la varita el cajón de los cubiertos, que se abrió de golpe. Harry y Ron se quitaron de en medio de un salto cuando algunos de los cuchillos salieron del cajón, atravesaron volando la cocina y se pusieron a cortar las patatas que el recogedor acababa de devolver al fregadero.

\- No sé en qué nos equivocamos con ellos. - dijo la señora Weasley posando la varita y sacando más cazuelas. - Llevamos años así, una cosa detrás de otra, y no hay manera de que entiendan...¡OH NO! ¡OTRA VEZ NO! –

Al coger la varita de la mesa, ésta lanzó un fuerte chillido y se convirtió en un ratón de goma gigante.

\- ¡Otra de sus varitas falsas! – gritó la señora Weasley. - ¿¡Cuántas veces les he dicho a esos dos que no las dejen por ahí!? - Cogió su varita auténtica, y al darse la vuelta descubrió que la salsa humeaba en el fuego.

\- Vamos colega. - le dijo Ron a Harry apresuradamente, cogiendo un puñado de cubiertos del cajón. - Vamos a echarles una mano a Bill y a Charlie. –

Dejaron sola a la señora Weasley y salieron al patio por la puerta de atrás. Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando Crookshanks salió del jardín a toda velocidad con su cola de cepillo enhiesta y persiguiendo lo que parecía una patata con piernas llenas de barro.

Harry recordó que aquello era un gnomo, con su palmo de altura, golpeaba en el suelo con los pies como los palillos en un tambor mientras corría a través del patio, y se zambulló de cabeza en una de las botas de goma que había junto a la puerta. Harry oyó al gnomo riéndose a mandíbula batiente mientras Crookshanks metía la pata en la bota intentando atraparlo.

Al mismo tiempo, desde el otro lado de la casa llegó un ruido como de choque. Comprendieron qué era lo que había causado el ruido cuando entraron en el jardín y vieron que Bill y Charlie blandían las varitas haciendo que dos mesas viejas y destartaladas volaran a gran altura por encima del césped, chocando una contra otra e intentando hacerse retroceder mutuamente.

Fred y George gritaban entusiasmados, Ginny se reía y Hermione rondaba por el seto, aparentemente dividida entre la diversión y la preocupación. La mesa de Bill se estrelló contra la de Charlie con un enorme estruendo y le rompió una de las patas.

Se oyó entonces un traqueteo, y, al mirar todos hacia arriba, vieron a Percy asomando la cabeza por la ventana del segundo piso. - ¿¡Queréis hacer menos ruido!? - gritó.

\- ¡Lo siento, Percy! - se disculpó Bill con una risita. - ¿¡Cómo van los culos de los calderos!? –

\- ¡MUY MAL! - bramó Percy malhumorado, y volvió a cerrar la ventana dando un golpe. Riéndose por lo bajo, Bill y Charlie posaron las mesas en el césped, una pegada a la otra, y luego, con un toquecito de la varita mágica, Bill volvió a pegar la pata rota e hizo aparecer por arte de magia unos manteles.

\- _Ese Bill…creo que ya sé de donde sacaron la diversión Fred y George._ – pensó el azabache, entre risas.

A las siete de la tarde, las dos mesas crujían bajo el peso de un sinfín de platos que contenían la excelente comida de la señora Weasley. Los nueve Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaban asiento para cenar bajo el cielo claro, de un azul intenso.

Tanto Harry como Hermione se sentían a gusto al aire libre. Disfrutando de la buena comida y las pláticas sobre las vacaciones de cada quien. Al otro extremo de la mesa, Percy ponía a su padre al corriente de todo lo relativo a su informe sobre el grosor de los calderos.

\- Le he dicho al señor Crouch que lo tendrá listo el martes. - explicaba Percy dándose aires de grandeza. - Eso es algo antes de lo que él mismo esperaba, pero me gusta hacer las cosas aún mejor de lo que se espera de mí. Creo que me agradecerá que haya terminado antes de tiempo. Quiero decir que, como ahora hay tanto que hacer en nuestro departamento con todos los preparativos para los Mundiales, y la verdad es que no contamos con el apoyo que necesitaríamos del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos...Ludo Bagman...-

\- Ludo me cae muy bien. - dijo el señor Weasley en un tono afable. - Es el que nos ha conseguido las entradas para la Copa. Yo le hice un pequeño favor, su hermano, Otto, se vio metido en un aprieto a causa de una segadora con poderes sobrenaturales, y arreglé todo el asunto...-

\- Desde luego, Bagman es una persona muy agradable. - repuso Percy desdeñosamente. - Pero no entiendo cómo pudo llegar a director de departamento. ¡Cuando lo comparo con el señor Crouch...! Desde luego, si se perdiera un miembro de nuestro departamento, el señor Crouch intentaría averiguar qué ha sucedido. ¿Sabes que Bertha Jorkins lleva desaparecida ya más de un mes? Se fue a Albania de vacaciones y no ha vuelto...-

\- Sí, le he preguntado a Ludo. - dijo el señor Weasley, frunciendo el entrecejo. - Dice que Bertha se ha perdido ya un montón de veces. Aunque, si fuera alguien de mi departamento, me preocuparía...-

\- Por supuesto, Bertha es un caso perdido. - siguió Percy. - Creo que se la han estado pasando de un departamento a otro durante años: da más problemas de los que resuelve. Pero, aun así, Ludo debería intentar encontrarla. El señor Crouch se ha interesado personalmente...Ya sabes que ella trabajó en otro tiempo en nuestro departamento, y creo que el señor Crouch le tiene estima. Pero Bagman no hace más que reírse y decir que ella seguramente interpretó mal el mapa y llegó hasta Australia en vez de Albania. En fin…- lanzó un impresionante suspiro y bebió un largo trago de vino de saúco. - tenemos ya bastantes problemas en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional para que intentemos encontrar al personal de otros departamentos. Como sabes, hemos de organizar otro gran evento después de los Mundiales. - Se aclaró la garganta como para llamar la atención de todos, y miró al otro extremo de la mesa, donde estaban sentados Harry, Ron y Hermione, antes de continuar. - Ya sabes de qué hablo, papá…- levantó ligeramente la voz. - El asunto ultra secreto…-

Ron puso cara de resignación y les susurró a Harry y a Hermione. - Ha estado intentando que le preguntemos de qué se trata desde que empezó a trabajar. Seguramente es una exposición de calderos de culo delgado. – Los tres se rieron por lo bajo.

En el medio de la mesa, la señora Weasley discutía con Bill a propósito de su pendiente, que parecía ser una adquisición reciente.

\- ... con ese colmillazo horroroso ahí colgando...Pero ¿qué dicen en el banco? –

\- Mamá, en el banco a nadie le importa un comino lo que me ponga mientras ganen dinero conmigo. - explicó Bill con paciencia.

\- A mí me gusta…- declaró Ginny, que estaba sentada al lado de Bill. - Tú estás muy anticuada, mamá. Además, no tienes más que mirar el pelo del profesor Dumbledore...-

\- _Está comparando el pelo de su hermano con el de un hombre mucho más mayor que él…de seguro que el pelo de Dumbledore se sentiría alagado. -_ pensó el azabache con diversión.

Junto a la señora Weasley, Fred, George y Charlie hablaban animadamente sobre los Mundiales.

\- Va a ganar Irlanda. - pronosticó Charlie con la boca llena de patata. - En las semifinales le dieron una paliza a Perú. –

\- Ya, pero Bulgaria tiene a Viktor Krum. - repuso Fred.

\- Krum es un buen jugador, pero Irlanda tiene siete estupendos jugadores. - sentenció Charlie. - Ojalá Inglaterra hubiera pasado a la final. Fue vergonzoso, eso es lo que fue. –

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó interesado Harry.

\- Fue derrotada por Transilvania, por trescientos noventa a diez…- repuso Charlie con tristeza.

Harry se sentía horrorizado. - ¡TRESCIENTOS NOVENTA A DIEZ! ¡No! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! – exclamó entre sorprendido y molesto.

\- Tan en serio como ya salió hasta en "El Quisquilloso". - resopló Charlie. - Una actuación terrorífica. Y Gales perdió frente a Uganda, y Escocia fue vapuleada por Luxemburgo. -

\- _¡Tch! ¿¡Pero qué clase de equipo tenemos!?_ – El azabache se sentía indignado con el equipo nacional.

Antes de que tomaran el postre, helado casero de fresas, el señor Weasley hizo aparecer mediante un conjuro unas velas para alumbrar el jardín, que se estaba quedando a oscuras, y para cuando terminaron, las polillas revoloteaban sobre la mesa y el aire templado olía a césped y a madreselva. Harry había comido maravillosamente y se sentía en paz con el mundo mientras contemplaba a los gnomos que saltaban entre los rosales, riendo como locos y corriendo delante de Crookshanks.

\- ¿Alguna noticia de Sirius y Remus? – le preguntó Ron a Harry.

\- Bueno, se han pasado el verano reformando la casa de los Black, además de recibir la visita de una de sus primas con su familia. – explicó Harry. – Lo que no se si al final asistirán o no a la final del mundial. –

\- Oh, ¿Ellos vendrán? Eso sería estupendo. – dijo Ron asintiendo. – Papá, ¿Tu sabes si ellos vendrán? –

\- No lo sé hijo, ellos tienen cosas que hacer, están bastante atareados desde que empezaron las vacaciones. – dijo el señor Weasley, mientras se limpiaba la nariz con una servilleta.

\- ¡Mirad qué hora es! - dijo de pronto la señora Weasley, consultando su reloj de pulsera. - Ya tendríais que estar todos en la cama, porque mañana os tendréis que levantar con el alba para llegar a la Copa. Harry, si me dejas la lista de la escuela, te puedo comprar las cosas mañana en el callejón Diagon. Voy a comprar las de todos los demás porque a lo mejor no queda tiempo después de la Copa. La última vez el partido duró cinco días. –

\- ¿¡Cinco días!? ¡Eso sería excelente! - dijo Harry entusiasmado, y pensando en cómo podría el sobrevivir a toda una "campaña" por ganar un partido.

\- Pues yo espero que no. - replicó Percy en tono moralista. - Me horroriza pensar cómo estaría mi bandeja de asuntos pendientes si faltara cinco días del trabajo. –

\- Desde luego, alguien podría volver a ponerte una caca de dragón, ¿eh, Percy? - dijo Fred.

\- ¡Era una muestra de fertilizante proveniente de Noruega! - respondió Percy, poniéndose muy colorado. - ¡No era nada personal! –

\- Sí que lo era…- le susurró Fred a Harry, cuando se levantaban de la mesa. - Se la enviamos nosotros. – Y el azabache se partió de risa.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Ron, la señora Weasley lo zarandeó para despertarlo, a Harry pareció que acababa de acostarse.

\- Es la hora de irse, Harry, cielo…- le susurró, dejándolo para ir a despertar a Ron. El azabache se sentó en la cama tras soltar un par de bostezos.

Fuera todavía estaba oscuro. Ron decía algo incomprensible mientras su madre lo levantaba. A los pies del colchón vio dos formas grandes y despeinadas que surgían de sendos líos de mantas.

\- ¿Ya es la hora? - preguntó Fred, más dormido que despierto.

Se vistieron en silencio, demasiado adormecidos para hablar. Harry estrenaba un nuevo juego de ropa, más apropiado para alguien que ya no es tan crio. Unos pantalones jean oscuros, una camiseta roja, una chaqueta negra ligera y con capucha, además de unas zapatillas deportivas.

\- _Había pensado en comprarme una chaqueta de cuero, pero no me alcanzó el presupuesto. Además, si Charlie me llegara a ver con una…-_ pensó el azabache, mientras se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas.

Luego, bostezando y desperezándose, los cuatro bajaron la escalera camino de la cocina. La señora Weasley removía el contenido de una olla puesta sobre el fuego, y el señor Weasley, sentado a la mesa, comprobaba un manojo de grandes entradas de pergamino. Levantó la vista cuando los chicos entraron y extendió los brazos para que pudieran verle mejor la ropa. Llevaba lo que parecía un jersey de golf y unos vaqueros muy viejos que le venían algo grandes y que sujetaba a la cintura con un grueso cinturón de cuero. - ¿Qué os parece? —pregunto. - Se supone que vamos de incógnito...¿Parezco un muggle, Harry? –

\- Sí. - respondió Harry, sonriendo. – Parece todo un muggle. –

\- ¿Dónde están Bill y Charlie y Pe...Pe...Percy? - preguntó George, sin lograr reprimir un descomunal bostezo.

\- Bueno, van a aparecerse, ¿no? - dijo la señora Weasley, cargando con la olla hasta la mesa y comenzando a servir las gachas de avena en los cuencos con un cazo. - Así que pueden dormir un poco más. –

\- _Ah…aparición. Como me gustaría tener diecisiete solo para poder usarlo…-_ Pensó el azabache. – _Es cierto que no es algo tan simple, además que solo lo usaría si la distancia es rematadamente larga y la situación lo requiere. Pero si lo domino…bueno…_ –

\- O sea, que siguen en la cama...- dijo Fred de malhumor, acercándose su cuenco de gachas. - ¿Y por qué no podemos aparecernos nosotros también? –

\- ¡Porque no tenéis la edad y no habéis pasado el examen! - contestó bruscamente la señora Weasley. - ¿Y dónde se han metido esas chicas? –

\- ¿Hay que pasar un examen para poder aparecerse? - preguntó Harry. Aunque el ya supiera lo que era la aparición y el asunto de la licencia, quería conocer el punto de vista de un trabajador del Ministerio como es el señor Weasley.

\- Desde luego. - respondió el señor Weasley, poniendo a buen recaudo las entradas en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. - El Departamento de Transportes Mágicos tuvo que multar el otro día a un par de personas por aparecerse sin tener el carné. La aparición no es fácil, y cuando no se hace como se debe puede traer complicaciones muy desagradables. Esos dos que os digo se escindieron. – Todos hicieron gestos de desagrado.

\- ¿Se…escindieron? - repitió Harry, poniéndose nervioso. – _¡La mitad de su cuerpo quedó atrás! ¡La Ley varía de las consecuencias que podían suceder si se hace una aparición incorrectamente! Esa es bien desagradable…_ \- pensó, horrorizado de solo imaginárselo.

\- Huy si, y por supuesto estaban inmovilizados, no tenían ningún modo de moverse. - explicó el señor Weasley, echándose con la cuchara un montón de melaza en su cuenco de gachas. - Tuvieron que esperar a que llegara el Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos y los recompusiera. Hubo que hacer un montón de papeleo, os lo puedo asegurar, con tantos muggles que vieron los trozos que habían dejado atrás...-

\- ¿Que-quedaron bien? - preguntó Harry, asustado.

\- Sí. - respondió el señor Weasley con tranquilidad. - Pero les cayó una buena multa, y me parece que no van a repetir la experiencia por mucha prisa que tengan. Con la aparición no se juega. Hay muchos magos adultos que no quieren utilizarla. Prefieren la escoba: es más lenta, pero más segura. –

\- _Esta es una de las razones por las que debo de ser muy habilidoso con esa habilidad, para no encontrarme con problemas de este tipo._ – pensó el azabache. – _Además, si domino la aparición, podría usarlo como una muy útil habilidad evasiva en caso de que esté metido en un duelo, como hizo el profesor Snape._ – Ahora se le ocurrió preguntar algo más. – Entonces, ¿Bill, Charlie y Percy sí que pueden? –

\- Charlie tuvo que repetir el examen. - dijo Fred, con una sonrisita. - La primera vez se lo cargaron porque apareció ocho kilómetros más al sur de donde se suponía que tenía que ir. Apareció justo encima de unos viejecitos que estaban haciendo la compra, ¿os acordáis? –

\- Bueno, pero aprobó a la segunda. - dijo la señora Weasley, entre un estallido de carcajadas, cuando volvió a entrar en la cocina.

\- Percy lo ha conseguido hace sólo dos semanas. - dijo George. - Desde entonces, se ha aparecido todas las mañanas en el piso de abajo para demostrar que es capaz de hacerlo. –

Se oyeron unos pasos y Hermione y Ginny entraron en la cocina, pálidas y somnolientas.

\- Buenos días…- dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry y sentándose a su lado. Los gemelos sonrieron divertidos.

\- ¿Por qué nos hemos levantado tan temprano? - preguntó Ginny, frotándose los ojos y sentándose a la mesa.

\- Tenemos por delante un pequeño paseo. - explicó el señor Weasley.

\- ¿Paseo? - se extrañó Harry. - ¿Vamos a ir andando hasta la sede de los Mundiales? –

\- No, no, eso está muy lejos. - repuso el señor Weasley, sonriendo. - Sólo hay que caminar un poco. Lo que pasa es que resulta difícil que un gran número de magos se reúnan sin llamar la atención de los muggles. Siempre tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos a la hora de viajar, y en una ocasión como la de los Mundiales de Quidditch...-

\- ¡George! - exclamó bruscamente la señora Weasley, sobresaltando a todos.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó George, en un tono de inocencia que no engañó a nadie.

\- ¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo? –

\- ¡Nada! –

\- ¡No me mientas! - La señora Weasley apuntó con la varita al bolsillo de George. - ¡Accio! – exclamó.

 _\- Adoro el encantamiento convocador, pero si el objeto en concreto lo tengo al alcance tampoco me voy a ponerme a realizarlo_. – Pensó Harry. _– No puedo estar dependiendo de la magia para todo, necesito moverme._ -

Varios objetos pequeños de colores brillantes salieron zumbando del bolsillo de George, que en vano intentó agarrar algunos: se fueron todos volando hasta la mano extendida de la señora Weasley.

\- ¡Os dijimos que los destruyerais! - exclamó, furiosa, la señora Weasley, sosteniendo en la mano lo que, sin lugar a dudas, eran más caramelos longuilinguos. - ¡Os dijimos que os deshicierais de todos! ¡Vaciad los bolsillos, vamos, los dos! –

Fue una escena desagradable. Evidentemente, los gemelos habían tratado de sacar de la casa, ocultos, tantos caramelos como podían, y la señora Weasley tuvo que usar el encantamiento convocador para encontrarlos todos. - ¡Accio! ¡Accio! ¡Accio! —fue diciendo, y los caramelos salieron de los lugares más imprevisibles, incluido el forro de la chaqueta de George y el dobladillo de los vaqueros de Fred.

\- _Ah…deberían haberse llevado menos y haberlos ocultado mejor…-_ resopló Harry mentalmente, mientras observaba como Hermione sonreía maliciosamente. – _Oh, que rencorosa, supongo que esta es su venganza particular por lo de Crookshanks…-_

\- ¡Hemos pasado seis meses desarrollándolos! - le gritó Fred a su madre, cuando ella los tiró.

\- ¡Ah, una bonita manera de pasar seis meses! - exclamó ella. - ¡No me extraña que no tuvierais mejores notas! –

Harry sonrío divertido y Hermione reprimió una carcajada.

El ambiente estaba tenso cuando todos se despidieron. La señora Weasley aún tenía el entrecejo fruncido cuando besó en la mejilla a su marido, aunque no tanto como los gemelos, que se pusieron las mochilas a la espalda y salieron sin dirigir ni una palabra a su madre.

\- Bueno, pasadlo bien. - dijo la señora Weasley. - ¡Y portaos como Dios manda! - añadió dirigiéndose a los gemelos, pero ellos no se volvieron ni respondieron. - Os enviaré a Bill, Charlie y Percy hacia mediodía. - añadió, mientras el señor Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se marchaban por el oscuro patio precedidos por Fred y George.

Hacía fresco y todavía brillaba la luna. Sólo un pálido resplandor en el horizonte, a su derecha, indicaba que el amanecer se hallaba próximo. Harry, que había estado pensando en los miles de magos que se concentrarían para ver los Mundiales de Quidditch, apretó el paso para caminar junto al señor Weasley.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a llegar todos sin que lo noten los muggles? – preguntó el azabache, mientras variaba opciones.

\- Ha sido un enorme problema de organización…- dijo el señor Weasley con un suspiro. - La cuestión es que unos cien mil magos están llegando para presenciar los Mundiales, y naturalmente no tenemos un lugar mágico lo bastante grande para acomodarlos a todos. Hay lugares donde no pueden entrar los muggles, pero imagínate que intentáramos meter a miles de magos en el callejón Diagon o en el andén nueve y tres cuartos... Así que teníamos que encontrar un buen páramo desierto y poner tantas precauciones antimuggles como fuera posible. Todo el Ministerio ha estado trabajando en ello durante meses. En primer lugar, por supuesto, había que escalonar las llegadas. La gente con entradas más baratas ha tenido que llegar dos semanas antes. Un número limitado utiliza transportes muggles, pero no podemos abarrotar sus autobuses y trenes. Ten en cuenta que los magos vienen de todas partes del mundo. Algunos se aparecen, claro, pero ha habido que encontrar puntos seguros para su aparición, bien alejados de los muggles. Creo que están utilizando como punto de aparición un bosque cercano. Para los que no quieren aparecerse, o no tienen el carné, utilizamos Trasladores. Son objetos que sirven para transportar a los magos de un lugar a otro a una hora prevista de antemano. Si es necesario, se puede transportar a la vez un grupo numeroso de personas. Han dispuesto doscientos puntos Trasladores en lugares estratégicos a lo largo de Gran Bretaña, y el más próximo lo tenemos en la cima de la colina de Stoatshead. Es allí adonde nos dirigimos. El señor Weasley señaló delante de ellos, pasado el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, donde se alzaba una enorme montaña negra. –

\- ¡Iremos en Trasladores! Excelente, llevo tiempo queriendo probar uno. - dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras que el señor Weasley señalaba delante de ellos, pasado el pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole, donde se alzaba una enorme montaña negra.

Capítulo 66 – Los campamentos de los aficionados

Caminaron con dificultad por el oscuro, frío y húmedo sendero hacia el pueblo. Sólo sus pasos rompían el silencio; el cielo se iluminaba muy despacio, pasando del negro impenetrable al azul intenso, mientras se acercaban al pueblo. Harry tenía las manos y los pies helados. El señor Weasley miraba el reloj continuamente. Cuando emprendieron la subida de la colina de Stoatshead no les quedaban fuerzas para hablar, y a menudo tropezaban en las escondidas madrigueras de conejos o resbalaban en las matas de hierba espesa y oscura. Así fue hasta que se encontraron con suelo firme.

\- ¡Uf! Bien, hemos llegado con tiempo. Tenemos diez minutos...- jadeó el señor Weasley, quitándose las gafas y limpiándoselas en el jersey. - Ahora sólo falta el traslador. – dijo, volviendo a ponerse las gafas y buscando a su alrededor. - No será grande...Vamos...-

Se desperdigaron para buscar, sólo llevaban un par de minutos cuando un grito rasgó el aire.

\- ¡Aquí, Arthur! Aquí, hijo, ya lo tenemos. –

Al otro lado de la cima de la colina, se recortaban contra el cielo estrellado dos siluetas altas.

\- ¡Amos! - dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley mientras se dirigía a zancadas hacia el hombre que había gritado, los demás lo siguieron.

El señor Weasley le dio la mano a un mago de rostro rubicundo y barba escasa de color castaño, que sostenía una bota vieja y enmohecida.

\- Éste es Amos Diggory. - anunció el señor Weasley. - Trabaja para el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Y creo que ya conocéis a su hijo Cedric. -

Cedric Diggory, un chico muy guapo de dieciséis años (Cumple diecisiete el 3 de septiembre), era capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch de la casa Hufflepuff, en Hogwarts.

\- Hola a todos. - saludó Cedric, mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo, salvo Fred y George, que se limitaron a hacer un gesto de cabeza. Aún no habían perdonado a Cedric que venciera al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de Quidditch del año anterior.

\- ¿Ha sido muy larga la caminata, Arthur? - preguntó el padre de Cedric.

\- No demasiado. - respondió el señor Weasley. - Vivimos justo al otro lado de ese pueblo. ¿Y vosotros? –

\- Hemos tenido que levantarnos a las dos, ¿verdad, Ced? ¡Qué felicidad cuando tenga por fin el carnet de aparición! Pero, bueno, no nos podemos quejar. No nos perderíamos los Mundiales de Quidditch ni por un saco de galeones...que es lo que nos han costado las entradas, más o menos. Aunque, en fin, no me ha salido tan caro como a otros...- Amos Diggory echó una mirada bonachona a los hijos del señor Weasley, a Harry y a Hermione. - ¿Son todos tuyos, Arthur? -

\- No, sólo los pelirrojos. - aclaró el señor Weasley, señalando a sus hijos. – Estos son Harry y Hermione, los mejores amigos de mi hijo Ron. –

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - exclamó Amos Diggory abriendo los ojos. - ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? –

\- Eh…sí señor, soy yo…- resopló Harry exasperadamente.

El azabache ya estaba acostumbrado a la curiosidad de la gente y a la manera en que los ojos de todo el mundo se iban inmediatamente hacia la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo.

\- Ced me ha hablado de ti, por supuesto. - dijo Amos Diggory. - Nos ha contado lo del partido contra tu equipo, el año pasado...Se lo dije, le dije "esto se lo contarás a tus nietos...Les contarás...¡qué venciste a Harry Potter!" –

Harry frunció el entrecejo, al igual que los Ron y los gemelos, mientras que Cedric parecía incómodo.

\- Papá, creo que ya hemos hablado de esto. Hubo un accidente con los dementores que puso el Ministerio el año pasado en Hogwarts, y durante el partido fueron a por Harry. – masculló Cedric. - Harry se cayó de la escoba, no fue una victoria justa, hasta les pedí que se repitiera el partido, pero al final no lo hicieron…-

Harry estaba sorprendido, Cedric realmente era un tipo con honor.

\- Sí, pero tú no te caíste, ¿a qué no? - dijo Amos de manera cordial, dando a su hijo una palmada en la espalda. - Siempre modesto, mi Ced, tan caballero como de costumbre...Pero ganó el mejor, y estoy seguro de que Harry diría lo mismo, ¿a que sí? Uno se cae de la escoba, el otro aguanta en ella... ¡No hay que ser un genio para saber quién es el mejor! –

\- Papá…- parecía que Cedric se estaba irritando.

\- Ya debe de ser casi la hora. - se apresuró a decir el señor Weasley, volviendo a sacar el reloj. - ¿Sabes si esperamos a alguien más, Amos? –

\- No. Los Lovegood ya llevan allí una semana, y los Fawcett no consiguieron entradas. - repuso el señor Diggory. -

\- ¡Genial! ¡Luna está en los mundiales! – Dijo Ginny alegremente.

\- No hay ninguno más de los nuestros en esta zona, ¿o si? - se pregunta el señor Diggory.

\- No que yo sepa. – seguía hablando el señor Weasley. - Queda un minuto. Será mejor que nos preparemos. - Miró a Harry y a Hermione. - No tenéis más que tocar el traslador, nada más. Con poner un dedo será suficiente. –

Con cierta dificultad, debido a las voluminosas mochilas que llevaban, los nueve se reunieron en torno a la bota vieja que agarraba Amos Diggory. Todos permanecieron en pie, en un apretado círculo, mientras una brisa fría barría la cima de la colina. Nadie habló.

 _\- Esta imagen sería bastante rara para cualquier muggle que se presente por aquí en este momento. Nueve personas, entre nosotros dos adultos, sujetando esta bota sucia, vieja, asquerosa y esperando...Si, me siento un poco estúpido._ – pensó el azabache, mirando con algo de desagrado la bota.

\- Tres...- masculló el señor Weasley, mirando al reloj. - dos...uno...-

Ocurrió inmediatamente. Harry sintió como si un gancho, justo debajo del ombligo, tirara de él hacia delante con una fuerza irresistible. Sus pies se habían despegado de la tierra, pudo notar a Ron y a Hermione, cada uno a un lado, porque sus hombros golpeaban contra los suyos. Iban todos a enorme velocidad en medio de un remolino de colores y de una ráfaga de viento que aullaba en sus oídos. Tenía el índice pegado a la bota, como por atracción magnética. Y entonces...

Tocó terra, aterrizando muy a estilo de los superhéroes. _\- A esto le llamo yo aterrizar con estilo._ – Pensó el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Ron se tambaleó contra él y por poco lo hizo caer, al final, logró mantener el equilibrio. El traslador golpeó con un ruido sordo en el suelo.

Harry alzó la vista, mientras ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie. Cedric y los señores Weasley y Diggory permanecían de pie aunque el viento los zarandeaba. Todos los demás se habían caído al suelo.

\- ¡Desde la colina de Stoatshead a las cinco y siete! - anunció una voz.

Habían llegado a lo que, a través de la niebla, parecía un páramo. Delante de ellos había un par de magos cansados y de aspecto malhumorado. Uno de ellos sujetaba un reloj grande de oro; el otro, un grueso rollo de pergamino y una pluma de ganso. Los dos vestían como muggles, aunque con muy poco acierto: el hombre del reloj llevaba un traje de tweed con chanclos hasta los muslos; su compañero llevaba falda escocesa y poncho.

\- Buenos días, Basil. - saludó el señor Weasley, cogiendo la bota y entregándosela en mano al mago de la falda, que la echó a una caja grande de Trasladores usados que tenía a su lado. Harry vio en la caja un periódico viejo, una lata vacía de cerveza y un balón de fútbol pinchado.

\- Hola, Arthur. - respondió Basil con voz cansina. - Has librado hoy, ¿eh? Qué bien viven algunos... Nosotros llevamos aquí toda la noche...Será mejor que salgáis de ahí, hay un grupo muy numeroso que llega a las cinco y quince del Bosque Negro. Esperad...voy a buscar dónde estáis...Weasley...Weasley...- Consultó la lista del pergamino. - Está a unos cuatrocientos metros en aquella dirección. Es el primer prado al que llegáis, el que está a cargo del campamento se llama Roberts. Diggory...segundo prado...Pregunta por el señor Payne. –

\- Gracias, Basil. - dijo el señor Weasley, y les hizo a los demás una seña para que lo siguieran. Se encaminaron por el páramo desierto, incapaces de ver gran cosa a través de la niebla. Después de unos veinte minutos encontraron una casita de piedra junto a una verja. Al otro lado, Harry vislumbró las formas fantasmales de miles de tiendas dispuestas en la ladera de una colina, en medio de un vasto campo que se extendía hasta el horizonte, donde se divisaba el oscuro perfil de un bosque. Se despidieron de los Diggory y se encaminaron a la puerta de la casita. Había un hombre en la entrada, observando las tiendas. Nada más verlo, Harry reconoció que era un muggle, probablemente el único que había por allí. Al oír sus pasos se volvió para mirarlos. - ¡Buenos días! - saludó alegremente el señor Weasley.

\- Buenos días. - respondió el muggle.

\- ¿Es usted el señor Roberts? –

\- Sí, lo soy. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –

\- Los Weasley...Tenemos reservadas dos tiendas desde hace un par de días, según creo.

\- Sí. - dijo el señor Roberts, consultando una lista que tenía clavada a la puerta con tachuelas. -Tienen una parcela allí arriba, al lado del bosque. ¿Sólo una noche? –

\- Efectivamente. - repuso el señor Weasley.

\- Entonces ¿pagarán ahora? - preguntó el señor Roberts.

\- ¡Ah! Sí, claro...por supuesto...- Se retiró un poco de la casita y le hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara. - Ayúdame, Harry. - le susurró, sacando del bolsillo un fajo de billetes muggles y empezando a separarlos. - Éste es de... de... ¿de diez libras? ¡Ah, sí, ya veo el número escrito...! Así que ¿éste es de cinco? –

\- De veinte. - Lo corrigió Harry en voz baja, sin perder de vista al señor Roberts, quien de seguro estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

\- ¡Ah, ya, ya...! No sé...Estos papelitos...-

\- ¿Son ustedes extranjeros? - inquirió el señor Roberts en el momento en que el señor Weasley volvió con los billetes correctos.

\- ¿Extranjeros? - repitió el señor Weasley, perplejo.

\- No es el primero que tiene problemas con el dinero. - explicó el señor Roberts examinando al señor Weasley. - Hace diez minutos llegaron dos que querían pagarme con unas monedas de oro tan grandes como tapacubos.-

\- ¿¡De verdad!? - exclamó nervioso el señor Weasley. El señor Roberts rebuscó el cambio en una lata.

\- El cámping nunca había estado así de concurrido. - dijo de repente, volviendo a observar el campo envuelto en niebla. - Ha habido cientos de reservas, la gente no suele reservar. –

\- ¿De verdad? - repitió tontamente el señor Weasley, tendiendo la mano para recibir el cambio. Pero el señor Roberts no se lo daba.

\- Sí. - dijo pensativamente el muggle. - Gente de todas partes, montones de extranjeros. Y no sólo extranjeros. Bichos raros, ¿sabe? Hay un tipo por ahí que lleva falda escocesa y poncho. –

\- ¿Qué tiene de raro? - preguntó el señor Weasley, preocupado.

\- Es una especie de...no sé...como una especie de concentración. - explicó el señor Roberts. - Parece como si se conocieran todos, como si fuera una gran fiesta. –

En ese momento, al lado de la puerta principal de la casita del señor Roberts, apareció de la nada un mago que llevaba pantalones bombachos. - ¡Obliviate! - dijo bruscamente apuntando al señor Roberts con la varita. El señor Roberts desenfocó los ojos al instante, relajó el ceño y un aire de despreocupada ensoñación le transformó el rostro.

Harry reconoció los síntomas de los que sufrían una modificación de la memoria. - _Y yo que creía que ya me había olvidado del inútil de Lockhart…_ \- resopló mentalmente.

\- Aquí tiene un plano del campamento. - dijo plácidamente el señor Roberts al padre de Ron. - y el cambio.

\- Muchas gracias. - repuso el señor Weasley. El mago que llevaba los pantalones bombachos los acompañó hacia la verja de entrada al campamento, parecía muy cansado. Tenía una barba azulada de varios días y profundas ojeras.

Una vez que hubieron salido del alcance de los oídos del señor Roberts, le explicó al señor Weasley. - Nos está dando muchos problemas, necesita un encantamiento desmemorizante diez veces al día para tenerlo calmado. Y Ludo Bagman no es de mucha ayuda, va de un lado para otro hablando de Bludgers y quaffle en voz bien alta. La seguridad antimuggles le importa un pimiento. La verdad es que me alegraré cuando todo haya terminado. Hasta luego, Arthur. -Y, sin más, se desapareció.

\- Creía que el señor Bagman era el director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. - dijo Ginny sorprendida. - No debería ir hablando de las Bludgers cuando hay muggles cerca, ¿no os parece? –

\- Sí, es verdad. - admitió el señor Weasley mientras los conducía hacia el interior del campamento. - Pero Ludo siempre ha sido un poco...bueno...laxo en lo referente a seguridad. Sin embargo, sería imposible encontrar a un director del Departamento de Deportes con más entusiasmo. Él mismo jugó en la selección de Inglaterra de Quidditch, ¿sabéis? Y fue el mejor golpeador que han tenido nunca las Avispas de Wimbourne. –

Caminaron con dificultad ascendiendo por la ladera cubierta de neblina, entre largas filas de tiendas. La mayoría parecían casi normales. Era evidente que sus dueños habían intentado darles un aspecto lo más muggle posible, aunque habían cometido errores al añadir chimeneas, timbres para llamar a la puerta o veletas. Pero, de vez en cuando, se veían tiendas tan obviamente mágicas que a Harry no le sorprendía que el señor Roberts recelara. En medio del prado se levantaba una extravagante tienda en seda a rayas que parecía un palacio en miniatura, con varios pavos reales atados a la entrada. Un poco más allá pasaron junto a una tienda que tenía tres pisos y varias torretas. Y, casi a continuación, había otra con jardín adosado, un jardín con pila para los pájaros, reloj de sol y una fuente.

\- Siempre es igual. - comentó el señor Weasley, sonriendo. - No podemos resistirnos a la ostentación cada vez que nos juntamos. Ah, ya estamos. Mirad, éste es nuestro sitio. –

Habían llegado al borde mismo del bosque, en el límite del prado, donde había un espacio vacío con un pequeño letrero clavado en la tierra que decía "Weezly".

\- ¡No podíamos tener mejor sitio! - exclamó muy contento el señor Weasley. - El estadio está justo al otro lado de ese bosque. Más cerca no podíamos estar. - Se desprendió la mochila de los hombros. – Bien. - continuó con entusiasmo. - siendo tantos en tierra de muggles, la magia está absolutamente prohibida. ¡Vamos a montar estas tiendas manualmente! No debe de ser demasiado difícil, los muggles lo hacen así siempre...Bueno, Harry, ¿por dónde crees que deberíamos empezar? –

Harry no había acampado en su vida. los Dursley no lo habían llevado nunca con ellos de vacaciones, preferían dejarlo con la señora Figg.

- _En realidad, estaba más a gusto en la casa con los gatos que aguantando a esos plastas. Y sobre todo a Dud en sus días como el gordo maleducado que solía ser._ – Pensó Harry, mientras estudiaba las piezas de la tienda de campaña.

Entre él y Hermione fueron averiguando la colocación de la mayoría de los hierros y de las piquetas, y, aunque el señor Weasley era más un estorbo que una ayuda, porque la emoción lo sobrepasaba cuando trataba de utilizar la maza, lograron finalmente levantar un par de tiendas raídas de dos plazas cada una. Se alejaron un poco para contemplar el producto de su trabajo. Nadie que viera las tiendas adivinaría que pertenecían a unos magos, al menos eso pensó Harry, pero el problema era que cuando llegaran Bill, Charlie y Percy serían diez.

También Hermione parecía haberse dado cuenta del problema, le dirigió a Harry una risita cuando el señor Weasley se puso a cuatro patas y entró en la primera de las tiendas.

\- Estaremos un poco apretados. – dijo el señor Weasley. - pero cabremos. Entrad a echar un vistazo. –

Harry se inclinó, se metió por la abertura de la tienda y se quedó con la boca abierta. – _Y yo preocupándome por conseguir una casa…-_ pensó divertido.

Acababa de entrar en lo que parecía un anticuado apartamento de tres habitaciones, con baño y cocina. Curiosamente, estaba amueblado de forma muy parecida al de la señora Figg, con las sillas, que eran todas diferentes, tenían cojines de ganchillo, y olía a gato.

\- Bueno, es para poco tiempo. - explicó el señor Weasley, pasándose un pañuelo por la calva y observando las cuatro literas del dormitorio. - Me las ha prestado Perkins, un compañero de la oficina. Ya no hace cámping porque tiene lumbago, el pobre. –

Cogió la tetera polvorienta y la observó por dentro. - Necesitaremos agua...-

\- En el plano que nos ha dado el muggle hay señalada una fuente. - dijo Ron, que había entrado en la tienda detrás de Harry y no parecía nada asombrado por sus dimensiones internas. - Está al otro lado del prado. –

\- Bien, ¿por qué no vais por agua Harry, Hermione y tú? – El señor Weasley les entregó la tetera y un par de cazuelas. - Mientras, los demás buscaremos leña para hacer fuego. –

\- Pero tenemos un horno. - repuso Ron. - ¿Por qué no podemos simplemente...? –

\- ¡La seguridad antimuggles, Ron! - le recordó el señor Weasley, impaciente ante la perspectiva que tenían por delante. - Cuando los muggles de verdad acampan, hacen fuego fuera de la tienda. ¡Lo he visto! –

\- Anda, vámonos Ronald, a ver si encontramos a gente conocida por el camino. – Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, su mejor amigo lo siguió hasta el exterior de la tienda.

Después de una breve visita a la tienda de las chicas, que era un poco más pequeña que la de los chicos, pero sin olor a gato, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaron el campamento con la tetera y las cazuelas. Mientras que Ginny fue a buscar la tienda de campaña de los Lovegood, para ir a ver a Luna.

Con el sol que acababa de salir y la niebla que se levantaba, pudieron ver el mar de tiendas de campaña que se extendía en todas direcciones. Caminaban entre las filas de tiendas mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor. Hasta entonces Harry no se había preguntado nunca cuántas brujas y magos habría en el mundo, nunca había pensado en los magos de otros países.

Los campistas empezaban a despertar, y las más madrugadoras eran las familias con niños pequeños. Era la primera vez que Harry veía magos y brujas de tan corta edad. Un pequeñín, que no tendría dos años, estaba a gatas y muy contento a la puerta de una tienda con forma de pirámide, dándole con una varita a una babosa, que poco a poco iba adquiriendo el tamaño de una salchicha. Cuando llegaban a su altura, la madre salió de la tienda.

\- ¿¡Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, Kevin!? No...toques…la varita...de papá...¡Ay! - Acababa de pisar la babosa gigante, que reventó.

El aire les llevó la reprimenda de la madre mezclada con los lloros del niño. - ¡Mamá mala!, ¡"Rompido" la babosa! –

Un poco más allá vieron dos brujitas, apenas algo mayores que Kevin. Montaban en escobas de juguete que se elevaban lo suficiente para que las niñas pasaran rozando el húmedo césped con los dedos de los pies. Un mago del Ministerio que parecía tener mucha prisa los adelantó, y lo oyeron murmurar ensimismado…- ¡A plena luz del día! ¡Y los padres estarán durmiendo tan tranquilos! Como si lo viera...-

Por todas partes, magos y brujas salían de las tiendas y comenzaban a preparar el desayuno. Algunos, dirigiendo miradas furtivas en torno de ellos, prendían fuego con sus varitas. Otros frotaban las cerillas en las cajas con miradas escépticas, como si estuvieran convencidos de que aquello no podía funcionar.

Tres magos africanos enfundados en túnicas blancas conversaban animadamente mientras asaban algo que parecía un conejo sobre una lumbre de color morado brillante, en tanto que un grupo de brujas norteamericanas de mediana edad cotilleaba alegremente, sentadas bajo una destellante pancarta que habían desplegado entre sus tiendas, que decía "Instituto de las brujas de Salem". Desde el interior de las tiendas por las que iban pasando les llegaban retazos de conversaciones en lenguas extranjeras, y, aunque Harry no podía comprender ni una palabra, el tono de todas las voces era de entusiasmo

\- Eh...¿son mis ojos, o es que se ha vuelto todo verde? - preguntó Ron.

\- Hm…no, creo que no…- susurró Harry.

Habían llegado a un área en la que las tiendas estaban completamente cubiertas de una espesa capa de tréboles, y daba la impresión de que unos extraños montículos habían brotado de la tierra. Dentro de las tiendas que tenían las portezuelas abiertas se veían caras sonrientes.

De pronto oyeron sus nombres a su espalda. - ¡Harry!, ¡Ron!, ¡Hermione! - Era Seamus Finnigan, su compañero de cuarto curso de la casa Gryffindor.

Estaba sentado delante de su propia tienda cubierta de trébol, junto a una mujer de pelo rubio cobrizo que debía de ser su madre, y su mejor amigo, Dean Thomas, también de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Os gusta la decoración? - preguntó Seamus, sonriendo, cuando los tres se acercaron a saludarlos. - Al Ministerio no le ha hecho ninguna gracia. –

\- El trébol es el símbolo de Irlanda. ¿Por qué no vamos a poder mostrar nuestras simpatías? - dijo la señora Finnigan. - Tendríais que ver lo que han colgado los búlgaros en sus tiendas. Supongo que estaréis del lado de Irlanda - añadió, mirando a Harry, Ron y Hermione con sus brillantes ojillos.

Se fueron después de asegurarle que estaban a favor de Irlanda, aunque, como dijo Ronnie. - Cualquiera dice otra cosa rodeado de todos ésos. –

\- Me pregunto qué habrán colgado en sus tiendas los búlgaros. - dijo Hermione.

\- Vamos a echar un vistazo. - propuso Harry, señalando una gran área de tiendas que había en lo alto de la ladera, donde la brisa hacía ondear una bandera de Bulgaria, roja, verde y blanca.

En aquella parte las tiendas no estaban engalanadas con flora, pero en todas colgaba el mismo póster, que mostraba un rostro muy hosco de pobladas cejas negras. La fotografía, por supuesto, se movía, pero lo único que hacía era parpadear y fruncir el entrecejo.

\- Es Krum…- explicó Ron en voz baja.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Hermione.

\- ¡Krum! - repitió Ron. - ¡Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria! –

\- Parece que tiene malas pulgas. - comentó Hermione, observando la multitud de Krums que parpadeaban, ceñudos.

\- ¿Malas pulgas? - Ron levantó los ojos al cielo. - ¿Qué más da eso? Es increíble. Y es muy joven, además. Sólo tiene dieciocho años o algo así. Es genial. Esperad a esta noche y lo veréis. –

Harry tardó un poco en apartar la vista de ese joven llamado Viktor, había algo en el que le incitaba al desafío, como si el buscador búlgaro le hubiera retado a un duelo. Tras encogerse de hombros, y dejar de darle importancia a la fotografía, se fue con su novia y su mejor amigo.

Ya había cola para coger agua de la fuente, así que se pusieron al final, inmediatamente detrás de dos hombres que estaban enzarzados en una acalorada discusión. Uno de ellos, un mago muy anciano, llevaba un camisón largo estampado. El otro era evidentemente un mago del Ministerio. Tenía en la mano unos pantalones de mil rayas y parecía a punto de llorar de exasperación.

\- Tan sólo tienes que ponerte esto, Archie, sé bueno. No puedes caminar por ahí de esa forma. El muggle de la entrada está ya receloso. -

\- Me compré esto en una tienda muggle. - replicó el mago anciano con testarudez. - Los muggles lo llevan. –

\- Lo llevan las mujeres muggles, Archie, no los hombres. Los hombres llevan esto. - dijo el mago del Ministerio, agitando los pantalones de rayas.

\- ¡No me los pienso poner! - declaró indignado el viejo Archie. - Me gusta que me dé el aire en mis partes privadas, lo siento. –

A Hermione le dio tal ataque de risa en aquel momento que tuvo que salirse de la cola, y no volvió hasta que Archie se fue con el agua.

Mientras paraba de reír, escuchó una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas. - Harry Potter…-

Harry giró su cabeza y allí lo vio. Vestido con una chaqueta de cuero marrón, una camisa de cuadros, una corbata, pantalones jean y zapatos negros estaba su padrino, Sirius Black, a quien ya no se le veía tan flacuchento como la última vez que se vieron, pero igual conservaba su larga melena. Su apariencia se asemejaba un poco más a sus años de joven.

\- ¡Sirius! – dijo Harry, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padrino.

\- ¡Maldita sea, podrías haber dicho que vendrías! – se quejó Ron, que se sobresaltó al verlo.

\- Quería hacer una aparición como Merlín manda. – Dijo Sirius, dándose aires de gloria.

\- Sirius, ten cuidado de no hablar tanto como un mago. – susurró Hermione. – Hay muggles por los alrededores. –

\- ¡Ups! Es verdad. Que mareo, no se puede hablar como siempre porque si no los vigilantes del Ministerio empezarán a repartir Obliviates a mansalva. – se quejó Sirius en tono divertido.

\- ¿Has venido tu solo? – le preguntó Harry.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Remus y Tonks me han acompañado. – dijo Canuto.

\- ¿Tu sobrina? – dijo Hermione.

\- Si, estamos en aquella tienda. – Dijo el animago, señalando a una tienda de apariencia bastante usual. – ¿Mola, eh? Supongo que vosotros estáis acampando con los Weasley. -

\- Si, de hecho, tenemos que volver con el agua a la tienda, no podemos usar métodos mágicos, ya sabes. – dijo Harry.

\- ¡Bah! Esta gente ya no sabe cómo organizar los eventos deportivos…- bufó Sirius. – Bueno Harry, te veré luego. Tengo ganas de presentar a Remus y a Tonks a los demás cuando nos reunamos. –

Tras despedirse alegremente de Sirius, los tres volvieron por el campamento, caminando más despacio por el peso del agua. Por todas partes veían rostros familiares: estudiantes de Hogwarts con sus familias. Oliver Wood, el antiguo gran capitán del equipo de Quidditch al que pertenecía Harry, que acababa de terminar en Hogwarts, lo arrastró hasta la tienda de sus padres para que lo conocieran, y le dijo emocionado que acababa de firmar para formar parte de la reserva del Puddlemere United.

\- _Genial, creo que, si Oliver consigue un hueco en el equipo nacional, será un gran activo para el equipo. Y por supuesto, evitarán derrotas tan humillantes como la última…- pensó el azabache._

Luego vieron a Luna Lovegood, quien estaba fuera de una tienda hablando con Ginny. Llevaba puesto un enorme sombrero verdiblanco, tenía el doble de tamaño que su cabeza, posiblemente para animar a los irlandeses. Ella los saludó con una sonrisa afable y soñadora, mientras que los que estaba a su alrededor la miraban de manera rara.

Cerca de allí también se encontraron con Ernie Macmillan, un estudiante de la casa Hufflepuff, y luego vieron a Cho Chang, una chica muy guapa que jugaba de buscadora en el equipo de Ravenclaw. Ella no estaba sola, pues vio que Cedric estaba allí, y ambos parecían muy contentos.

\- ¿Quiénes serán? - preguntó Harry, señalando a un grupo de adolescentes a los que no había visto nunca. - No van a Hogwarts, ¿verdad? –

\- Supongo que estudian en el extranjero - respondió Ron. - Sé que hay otros colegios, pero no conozco a nadie que vaya a ninguno de ellos. Bill se escribía con un chico de Brasil...hace una pila de años...Quería hacer intercambio con él, pero mis padres no tenían bastante dinero. El chico se molestó mucho cuando se enteró de que Bill no iba a ir, y le envió un sombrero encantado que hizo que se le cayeran las orejas para abajo como si fueran hojas mustias. –

Entonces el azabache se acordó de que Hogwarts, obviamente, no era la única escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo.

\- Habéis tardado siglos. - dijo George, cuando llegaron por fin a las tiendas de los Weasley.

\- Nos hemos encontrado a unos cuantos conocidos. - explicó Ron, dejando la cazuela. ¿Aún no habéis encendido el fuego? –

\- Papá lo está pasando bomba con los fósforos. - contestó Fred.

El señor Weasley no lograba encender el fuego, aunque no porque no lo intentara. A su alrededor, el suelo estaba lleno de fósforos consumidos, pero parecía estar disfrutando como nunca. - ¡Vaya! - exclamaba cada vez que lograba encender un fósforo, e inmediatamente lo dejaba caer de la sorpresa.

\- Déjeme, señor Weasley. - dijo Hermione amablemente, cogiendo la caja para mostrarle cómo se hacía, mientras que Harry se reía en voz baja.

Al final encendieron fuego, aunque pasó al menos otra hora hasta que se pudo cocinar en él. Sin embargo, había mucho que ver mientras esperaban. Habían montado las tiendas delante de una especie de calle que llevaba al estadio, y el personal del Ministerio iba por ella de un lado a otro apresuradamente, y al pasar saludaban con cordialidad al señor Weasley. Éste no dejaba de explicar quiénes eran, sobre todo a Harry y a Hermione, porque sus propios hijos sabían ya demasiado del Ministerio para mostrarse interesados.

\- Ése es Cuthbert Mockridge, jefe del Instituto de Coordinación de los Duendes...Por ahí va Gilbert Wimple, que está en el Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales. Ya hace tiempo que lleva esos cuernos... Hola, Arnie... Arnold Peasegood es desmemorizador, ya sabéis, un miembro del Equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos...Y aquéllos son Bode y Croaker...son inefables...-

\- ¿Qué son? –

\- Inefables, del Departamentos de Misterios, secreto absoluto. No tengo ni idea de lo que hacen...-

Al final consiguieron una buena fogata, y acababan de ponerse a freír huevos y salchichas cuando llegaron Bill, Charlie y Percy, procedentes del bosque.

\- ¡Ahora mismo acabamos de aparecernos, papá! - anunció Percy en voz muy alta. - ¡Qué bien, el almuerzo! –

Estaban dando cuenta de los huevos y las salchichas cuando el señor Weasley se puso en pie de un salto, sonriendo y haciendo gestos con la mano a un hombre que se les acercaba a zancadas.

\- ¡Ajá! - dijo. - ¡El hombre del día! ¡Ludo! –

Ludo Bagman era con diferencia la persona menos discreta que Harry había visto hasta aquel momento, incluyendo al anciano Archie con su camisón. Llevaba una túnica larga de Quidditch con gruesas franjas horizontales negras y amarillas, con la imagen de una enorme avispa estampada sobre el pecho. Su aspecto era el de un hombre de complexión muy robusta en decadencia, y la túnica se le tensaba en torno de una voluminosa barriga que seguramente no había tenido en los tiempos en que jugaba en la selección inglesa de Quidditch. Tenía la nariz aplastada (probablemente se la había roto una bludger perdida, pensó Harry), pero los ojos, redondos y azules, y el pelo, corto y rubio, lo hacían parecer un niño muy crecido.

\- _Ahora entiendo porque los encargados de que los muggles no se enteren de a que hemos venido hacer aquí tienen problemas para mantener el orden._ – pensó Harry, arqueando las cejas.

\- ¡Ah, de la casa! - les gritó Bagman, contento. Caminaba como si tuviera muelles en los talones, y resultaba evidente que estaba muy emocionado. - ¡El viejo Arthur! - dijo resoplando al llegar junto a la fogata. - Vaya día, ¿eh? ¡Vaya día! ¿A que no podíamos pedir un tiempo más perfecto? Vamos a tener una noche sin nubes...y todos los preparativos han salido sin el menor tropiezo...¡Casi no tengo nada que hacer! –

Detrás de él pasó a toda prisa un grupo de magos del Ministerio muy ojerosos, señalando los indicios distantes pero evidentes de algún tipo de fuego mágico que arrojaba al aire chispas de color violeta, hasta una altura de seis o siete metros. Percy se adelantó apresuradamente con la mano tendida. Aunque desaprobaba la manera en que Ludo Bagman dirigía su departamento, quería causar una buena impresión.

\- ¡Ah...sí! - dijo sonriendo el señor Weasley. - Éste es mi hijo Percy, que acaba de empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio...y éste es Fred...digo George, perdona...Fred es este de aquí...Bill, Charlie, Ron...mi hija Ginny...y los amigos de Ron. Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. –

Bagman apenas reaccionó al oír el nombre de Harry, pero sus ojos se dirigieron como era habitual hacia la cicatriz que Harry tenía en la frente.

\- _Vaya, uno que no se sorprende tanto al verme. Bueno, supongo que así está bien._ – Pensó Harry.

\- Éste es Ludo Bagman. - continuó presentando el señor Weasley. - Ya lo conocéis, gracias a él hemos conseguido unas entradas tan buenas. –

Bagman sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo que no tenía importancia. - ¿No te gustaría hacer una pequeña apuesta, Arthur? - dijo con entusiasmo, haciendo sonar en los bolsillos de su túnica negra y amarilla lo que parecía una gran cantidad de monedas de oro. - Roddy Pontner ya ha apostado a que Bulgaria marcará primero, y yo me he jugado una buena cantidad, porque los tres delanteros de Irlanda son los más fuertes que he visto en años...Y Agatha Timms se ha jugado la mitad de las acciones de su piscifactoría de anguilas a que el partido durará una semana. –

\- Eh...bueno, bien. - respondió el señor Weasley. - Veamos...¿un galeón a que gana Irlanda? - ¿Un galeón? - Ludo Bagman parecía algo decepcionado, pero disimuló. - Bien, bien...¿alguna otra apuesta? –

\- Son demasiado jóvenes para apostar. - dijo el señor Weasley. - A Molly no le gustaría...-

\- _Huy, creo que decir eso no ayudará a que los gemelos se abstengan de apostar_. – Pensó Harry con diversión.

\- ¡Apostaremos treinta y siete galeones, quince sickles y tres knuts a que gana Irlanda! - declaró Fred, al tiempo que él y George sacaban todo su dinero en común. - ,pero a que Viktor Krum coge la Snitch. ¡Ah!, y añadiremos una varita de pega. –

\- ¡No le iréis a enseñar al señor Bagman semejante porquería! - dijo Percy entre dientes.

Pero Bagman no pensó que fuera ninguna porquería. Por el contrario, su rostro infantil se iluminó al recibirla de manos de Fred, y, cuando la varita dio un chillido y se convirtió en un pollo de goma, Bagman prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas. - ¡Estupendo! ¡Hacía años que no veía ninguna tan buena! ¡Os daré por ella cinco galeones! –

Percy hizo un gesto de pasmo y desaprobación, mientras que Harry y Hermione se reían.

\- Muchachos…- dijo el señor Weasley. - no quiero que apostéis...Eso son todos vuestros ahorros. Vuestra madre… -

\- ¡No seas aguafiestas, Arthur! - bramó Ludo Bagman, haciendo tintinear con entusiasmo las monedas de los bolsillos. - ¡Ya tienen edad de saber lo que quieren! ¿Pensáis que ganará Irlanda pero que Krum cogerá la Snitch? No tenéis muchas posibilidades de acertar, muchachos. Os ofreceré una proporción muy alta. Así que añadiremos cinco galeones por la varita de pega y...-

El señor Weasley se dio por vencido cuando Ludo Bagman sacó una libreta y una pluma del bolsillo y empezó a anotar los nombres de los gemelos.

\- ¡Gracias! - dijo George, tomando el recibo de pergamino que Bagman le entregó y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo delantero de la túnica. Bagman se volvió al señor Weasley muy contento. - ¿Podría tomar un té con vosotros? Estoy buscando a Barty Crouch. Mi homólogo búlgaro está dando problemas, y no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice. Barty sí podrá, él habla ciento cincuenta lenguas. –

\- _¿¡LO DICE EN SERIO O EN BROMA!?_ – exclamó Harry desde su cabeza. – _Ci-ciento cincuenta…ciento cincuenta lenguas…no, no puede hablar en serio…-_ suspiró como si hubiera sido derrotado. Entonces, vio que Hermione estaba tan sorprendida como él.

\- ¿El señor Crouch? - dijo Percy, abandonando de pronto su tieso gesto de reprobación y estremeciéndose palpablemente de entusiasmo. - ¡Habla más de doscientas! Habla sirenio, duendigonza, trol...-

Harry rodó los ojos, eso ya era una exageración.

\- Todo el mundo es capaz de hablar trol. - lo interrumpió Fred con desdén. - No hay más que señalar y gruñir. –

Percy le echó a Fred una mirada muy severa y avivó el fuego para volver a calentar la tetera.

\- ¿Sigue sin haber noticias de Bertha Jorkins, Ludo? - preguntó el señor Weasley, mientras Bagman se sentaba sobre la hierba, entre ellos.

\- No ha dado señales de vida. - repuso Bagman con toda calma. - Ya volverá, la pobre Bertha...tiene la memoria como un caldero lleno de agujeros y carece por completo de sentido de la orientación. Pongo las manos en el fuego a que se ha perdido. Seguro que regresa a la oficina cualquier día de octubre pensando que todavía es julio. –

\- ¿No crees que habría que enviar ya a alguien a buscarla? - sugirió el señor Weasley al tiempo que Percy le entregaba a Bagman la taza de té.

\- Es lo mismo que dice Barty Crouch. - contestó Bagman, abriendo inocentemente los redondos ojos. - Pero en este momento no podemos prescindir de nadie. ¡Vaya! ¡Hablando del rey de Roma! ¡Barty! –

Junto a ellos acababa de aparecerse un mago que no podía resultar más diferente de Ludo Bagman, el cual se había despatarrado sobre la hierba con su vieja túnica de las Avispas. Barty Crouch era un hombre mayor de pose estirada y rígida que iba vestido con corbata y un traje impecablemente planchado. Llevaba la raya del pelo tan recta que no resultaba natural, y parecía como si se recortara el bigote de cepillo utilizando una regla de cálculo. Le relucían los zapatos. Harry comprendió enseguida por qué Percy lo idolatraba, pues él creía ciegamente en la importancia de acatar las normas con total rigidez, y el señor Crouch había observado de un modo tan escrupuloso la norma de vestir como muggles que habría podido pasar por el director de un banco.

\- Siéntate un rato en el césped, Barty. - lo invitó Ludo con su alegría habitual, dando una palmada en el césped, a su lado.

\- No, gracias, Ludo. - dijo el señor Crouch, con una nota de impaciencia en la voz. - Te he buscado por todas partes. Los búlgaros insisten en que tenemos que ponerles otros doce asientos en la tribuna...-

\- ¿Conque era eso lo que querían? - se sorprendió Bagman. - Pensaba que ese tío me estaba pidiendo doscientas aceitunas. ¡Qué acento tan endiablado! –

\- Señor Crouch…. - dijo Percy sin aliento, inclinado en una especie de reverencia que lo hacía parecer jorobado. - ¿querría tomar una taza de té? –

\- ¡Ah! - contestó el señor Crouch, mirando a Percy con cierta sorpresa. - Sí... gracias, Weatherby. –

A Fred y a George se les atragantó el té de la risa. Percy, rojo como un tomate, se encargó de servirlo.

\- Ah, también tengo que hablar contigo, Arthur. - dijo el señor Crouch, fijando en el padre de Ron sus ojos de lince. - Alí Bashir está en pie de guerra, quiere comentarte lo del embargo de alfombras voladoras. –

El señor Weasley exhaló un largo suspiro. - Justo esta semana pasada le he enviado una lechuza sobre este tema. Se lo he dicho más de cien veces, las alfombras están definidas como un artefacto muggle en el Registro de Objetos de Encantamiento Prohibidos. ¿No habrá manera de que lo entienda? –

\- Creo que no. - reconoció el señor Crouch, tomando la taza que le tendía Percy. - Está desesperado por exportar a este país. –

\- Bueno, nunca sustituirán a las escobas en Gran Bretaña, ¿no os parece? - observó Bagman.

\- Alí piensa que en el mercado hay un hueco para el vehículo familiar - repuso el señor Crouch. - Recuerdo que mi abuelo tenía una Axminster de doce plazas. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que las prohibieran. Lo dijo como si no quisiera dejar duda alguna de que todos sus antepasados habían respetado escrupulosamente la ley. –

\- ¿Así que has estado ocupado, Barty? - preguntó Bagman en tono jovial.

\- Bastante…- contestó secamente el señor Crouch. - No es pequeña hazaña organizar Trasladores en los cinco continentes, Ludo. –

\- Supongo que tanto uno como otro os alegraréis de que esto acabe. - comentó el señor Weasley.

Ludo Bagman se mostró muy asombrado. - ¿Alegrarme? Nunca lo he pasado tan bien... y, además, no se puede decir que no nos quede de qué preocuparnos. ¿Verdad, Barty? Aún hay mucho que organizar, ¿verdad? –

El señor Crouch levantó las cejas mirando a Bagman. - Hemos acordado no decir nada hasta que todos los detalles...-

\- ¡Ah, los detalles! —dijo Bagman, haciendo un gesto con la mano para echar a un lado aquella palabra como si fuera una nube de mosquitos. - Han firmado, ¿no es así? Se han mostrado conformes, ¿no es así? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que muy pronto estos chicos se enterarán de algún modo. Quiero decir que, como es en Hogwarts donde va a tener lugar...-

Harry escuchó curioso. - _¿Qué se va a acontecer en Hogwarts?_ – pensó.

\- Ludo, te recuerdo que tenemos que buscar a los búlgaros. - dijo de forma cortante el señor Crouch. - Gracias por el té, Weatherby. - Le devolvió a Percy la taza, que continuaba llena, y aguardó a que Ludo se levantara.

Apurando el té que le quedaba, Bagman se puso de pie con esfuerzo acompañado del tintineo de las monedas que llevaba en los bolsillos. - ¡Hasta luego! - se despidió. - Estaréis conmigo en la tribuna principal. ¡Yo seré el comentarista! - Saludó con la mano, Barty Crouch hizo un breve gesto con la cabeza, y tanto uno como otro se desaparecieron.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar en Hogwarts, papá? - preguntó Fred de inmediato. - ¿A qué se referían? –

\- No tardaréis en enteraros. - contestó el señor Weasley, sonriendo.

\- Es información reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue conveniente levantar el secreto. - añadió Percy fríamente. - El señor Crouch ha hecho lo adecuado al no querer revelar nada. –

\- ¡Cállate, Weatherby! - le espetó Fred.

Conforme avanzaba la tarde la emoción aumentaba en el cámping, como una neblina que se hubiera instalado allí. Al oscurecer, el aire aún estival vibraba de expectación, y, cuando la noche llegó como una sábana a cubrir a los miles de magos, desaparecieron los últimos vestigios de disimulo. El Ministerio parecía haberse resignado ya a lo inevitable y dejó de reprimir los ostensibles indicios de magia que surgían por todas partes.

Los vendedores se aparecían a cada paso, con bandejas o empujando carros en los que llevaban cosas extraordinarias: escarapelas luminosas (verdes de Irlanda, rojas de Bulgaria) que gritaban los nombres de los jugadores, sombreros puntiagudos de color verde adornados con tréboles que se movían. Bufandas del equipo de Bulgaria con leones estampados que rugían realmente. Banderas de ambos países que entonaban el himno nacional cada vez que se las agitaba.

Miniaturas de Saetas de Fuego que volaban de verdad y figuras coleccionables de jugadores famosos que se paseaban por la palma de la mano en actitud jactanciosa.

\- He ahorrado todo el verano para esto…- le dijo Ron a Harry mientras caminaban con Hermione entre los vendedores, comprando recuerdos.

Aunque Ron se compró un sombrero con tréboles que se movían y una gran escarapela verde, adquirió también una figura de Viktor Krum, el buscador del equipo de Bulgaria. La miniatura de Krum iba de un lado para otro en la mano de Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la escarapela verde que tenía delante.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Mirad esto! - exclamó Harry, acercándose rápidamente hasta un carro lleno de montones de unas cosas de metal que parecían prismáticos excepto en el detalle de que estaban llenos de botones y ruedecillas.

\- Son omniculares. - explicó el vendedor con entusiasmo. - Se puede volver a ver una jugada...pasarla a cámara lenta, y si quieres te pueden ofrecer un análisis jugada a jugada. Son una ganga, diez galeones cada uno. –

\- Ahora me arrepiento de lo que he comprado…- reconoció Ron, haciendo un gesto desdeñoso hacia el sombrero con los tréboles que se movían y contemplando los omniculares con ansia.

\- Deme tres. - le dijo Harry al mago con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- No...déjalo - pidió Ron, poniéndose colorado. Siempre le cohibía el hecho de que Harry, que había heredado de sus padres una pequeña fortuna, tuviera mucho más dinero que él.

\- Es mi regalo de Navidad... - le explicó Harry, poniéndoles a él y a Hermione los omniculares en la mano. - ¡De los próximos diez años! – Dijo, guiñándoles el ojo. – _Naaa, es solo un suvenir y ya. -_

\- Conforme. - aceptó Ron, sonriendo.

\- ¡Gracias, Harry! - dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su chico. - Yo compraré unos programas...-

Con los bolsillos considerablemente menos abultados, regresaron a las tiendas. Bill, Charlie y Ginny llevaban también escarapelas verdes, y el señor Weasley tenía una bandera de Irlanda. Fred y George no habían comprado nada porque le habían entregado todo el dinero a Bagman. Y entonces se oyó el sonido profundo y retumbante de un gong al otro lado del bosque, y de inmediato se iluminaron entre los árboles unos faroles rojos y verdes, marcando el camino al estadio.

\- ¡Ya es la hora! - anunció el señor Weasley, tan impaciente como los demás. - ¡Vamos! -


	34. Ch67-68-Año IV

Capítulo 67 – Reencuentros de viejos conocidos en la final

Harry y compañía cogieron todo lo que habían comprado y, siguiendo al señor Weasley, se internaron a toda prisa en el bosque por el camino que marcaban los faroles. Oían los gritos, las risas, los retazos de canciones de los miles de personas que iban con ellos. La atmósfera de febril emoción se contagiaba fácilmente, y el azabache no podía dejar de sonreír.

\- _¡Ya me gustaría un ambiente así en una final de Gryffindor contra Slytherin!_ – pensó con diversión.

Caminaron por el bosque hablando y bromeando en voz alta unos veinte minutos, hasta que al salir por el otro lado se hallaron a la sombra de un estadio colosal. Aunque Harry sólo podía ver una parte de los inmensos muros dorados que rodeaban el campo de juego, calculaba que dentro podrían haber cabido, sin apretujones, diez catedrales.

\- Hay asientos para cien mil personas. - explicó el señor Weasley, observando la expresión de asombro por parte de Harry. - Quinientos funcionarios han estado trabajando durante todo el año para levantarlo. Cada centímetro del edificio tiene un repelente mágico de muggles. Cada vez que los muggles se acercan hasta aquí, recuerdan de repente que tenían una cita en otro lugar y salen pitando...¡Dios los bendiga! - añadió en tono cariñoso, encaminándose delante de los demás hacia la entrada más cercana, que ya estaba rodeada de un enjambre de bulliciosos magos y brujas.

\- ¡Asientos de primera! - dijo la bruja del Ministerio apostada ante la puerta, al comprobar sus entradas. - ¡Tribuna principal! Todo recto escaleras arriba, Arthur, arriba de todo. –

Las escaleras del estadio estaban tapizadas con una suntuosa alfombra de color púrpura. Subieron con la multitud, que poco a poco iba entrando por las puertas que daban a las tribunas que había a derecha e izquierda. El grupo del señor Weasley siguió subiendo hasta llegar al final de la escalera y se encontró en una pequeña tribuna ubicada en la parte más elevada del estadio, justo a mitad de camino entre los dorados postes de gol.

Contenía unas veinte butacas de color rojo y dorado, repartidas en dos filas. Por supuesto, no fue lo único que se encontraron, ya que allí sentados ya se encontraban dos conocidos, y una chica que Harry no había visto en su vida.

\- ¡Sirius! ¡Remus! – exclamó Arthur, ante la sorpresa de ver a ambos en la final. – ¿Así que al final se decidieron a venir? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Así es querido Arthur, yo y mis apariciones estelares, ¿eh? ¡Admiradme! – dijo Sirius con un brillo en los ojos y adoptando una pose de victoria tras levantarse de su asiento.

Bill, Charlie y os gemelos se rieron, todos ellos ya conocían bien quienes eran Sirius y Remus, dos de los cuatro merodeadores. Percy, por su parte, ni se dignó a mirar a Sirius, aunque a Remus le hizo un gesto con la mirada.

\- Hola Harry. – Saludó Lupin a su exalumno. - ¿Pasaste bien las vacaciones? –

\- De maravilla, y…vaya, le veo mucho mejor profesor. – comentó el azabache con una sonrisa.

Remus iba con un traje muy parecido al de los jugadores de golf, excepto por los pantalones, que eran unos vaqueros, y el hecho de que no llevaba gorro. Su cara era tan pálida como de costumbre, pero en sus labios tenía dibujado una sonrisa afable.

\- Oh, deberías llamarme "Remus" Harry, recuerda que ya no soy tu profesor. – dijo Lupin afablemente.

\- Si, ya lo sé, pero es la costumbre. – reconoció Harry, rascándose la nuca mientras reía.

Los demás fueron saludando a Sirius y a Remus, hasta que llegó la hora de presentar a Tonks.

\- Hola, mucho gusto de conocerles. – Dijo Tonks en tono alegre. Ella era bastante joven, tenía el pálido rostro en forma de corazón, ojos oscuros y centelleantes, y el cabello corto, de punta y de color violeta intenso. – Me llamo…-

\- Nymphado…- murmuraba Sirius, pero la chica escuchó su murmuro.

\- ¡No me llames así! – exclamó Tonks, estremeciéndose. – Llámame Tonks. –

\- Ella es Nymphadora Tonks, aunque prefiere que la llamen por su apellido. – dijo Remus con bastante tranquilidad.

\- ¡Remus! – Tonks le fulminó con la mirada. - ¡Hmph! Apuesto a que tú también lo preferirías si la necia de tu madre te hubiera puesto "Nymphadora" - farfulló molesta.

A Hermione y a Ginny parecía caerles bien Tonks, tenía toda la pinta de ser una persona divertida, y (el azabache pensó que la siguiente palabra la definiría mejor) molona.

Después de los saludos y las presentaciones, Harry y los demás tomaron asiento en la fila de delante, y observó el estadio que tenían a sus pies, cuyo aspecto nunca hubiera imaginado. Cien mil magos y brujas ocupaban sus asientos en las gradas dispuestas en torno al largo campo oval.

\- ¿Cómo es que estáis en los asientos de primera? – le preguntó Arthur con curiosidad.

\- Fudge. – dijo Sirius con burla. – El tío está en deuda conmigo, por lo que me regaló hasta cinco entradas para ver la final. Claro que no pude convencer a Andrómeda y a Ted para que acudieran, pero bueno, ellos se lo pierden. – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Le pregunté a Harry donde os sentaríais, y él dijo en "asientos de primera". Con eso me lo dijo todo. - Harry sonrío.

\- ¿Y a quienes vais a apoyar? – le preguntó Fred a su exprofesor y al animago canino.

\- Me da igual quien gane en realidad, yo solo espero disfrutar del partido. – dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también, me da lo mismo, solo vengo por el espectáculo. – musitó Sirius. – Espero que NUESTRO equipo tome nota, ¡TRESCIENTOS NOVENTA A DIEZ! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Qué maldita vergüenza! – se quejó, hundiéndose en su asiento.

\- Yo voy con los irlandeses. – Dijo Tonks. – Es cierto que los búlgaros tienen a Krum, pero los irlandeses cuentan con un equipo mejor organizado, sobre todo los cazadores. ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda…- De repente, su cabello adoptó un tono verdoso, combinado con ligeras franjas blancas. – Bien, ahora estoy lista para animar a Irlanda. –

\- ¡Eres metamorfomaga! – exclamó Ginny. - ¡Menuda pasada! – Tonks le dedicó una sonrisa afable.

\- _Un metamorfomago, es un mago o bruja que tiene la capacidad innata de cambiar su apariencia física según su voluntad, sin necesidad de una poción Multijugos ni de un hechizo como el resto de la población mágica…-_ pensó Harry, impresionado de ver por primera vez a una metamorfomaga.

Todo estaba envuelto en una misteriosa luz dorada que parecía provenir del mismo estadio. Desde aquella elevada posición, el campo parecía forrado de terciopelo. A cada extremo se levantaban tres aros de gol, a unos quince metros de altura. Justo enfrente de la tribuna en que se hallaban, casi a la misma altura de sus ojos, había un panel gigante. Unas letras de color dorado iban apareciendo en él, como si las escribiera la mano de un gigante invisible, y luego se borraban.

Al fijarse, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo que se leía eran anuncios que enviaban sus destellos a todo el estadio.

\- _Veamos, "La Moscarda, una escoba para toda la familia. Fuerte, segura y con alarma antirrobo incorporada...Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la Señora Skower: adiós a las manchas, adiós al esfuerzo...Harapos finos, moda para magos: Londres, París, Hogsmeade..." Vaya, ni una vez me tomo la molestia en ver los anuncios mágicos, son estupendos._ – pensó el azabache.

Harry apartó los ojos de los anuncios y miró por encima del hombro para ver con quiénes compartían la tribuna. Hasta entonces no había llegado nadie, salvo una criatura diminuta que estaba sentada en la antepenúltima butaca de la fila de atrás. La criatura, cuyas piernas eran tan cortas que apenas sobresalían del asiento, llevaba puesto a modo de toga un paño de cocina y se tapaba la cara con las manos. Aquellas orejas largas como de murciélago le resultaron curiosamente familiares...

\- ¿Dobby? - preguntó Harry, extrañado. La diminuta figura levantó la cara y separó los dedos, mostrando unos enormes ojos castaños y una nariz que tenía la misma forma y tamaño que un tomate grande. No era Dobby. pero no cabía duda de que se trataba de un elfo doméstico, como había sido Dobby, el amigo de Harry, hasta que éste lo liberó de sus dueños, la familia Malfoy.

\- ¿¡El señor acaba de llamarme Dobby!? - chilló el elfo de forma extraña, por el resquicio de los dedos. Tenía una voz aún más aguda que la de Dobby, apenas un chillido flojo y tembloroso que le hizo suponer a Harry (aunque era difícil asegurarlo tratándose de un elfo doméstico) que era hembra. Ron y Hermione se volvieron en sus asientos para mirar, aunque Harry les había hablado mucho de Dobby, nunca habían llegado a verlo personalmente. Incluso el señor Weasley se mostró interesado.

\- Disculpe. - le dijo Harry a la elfina. - Creo que la he confundido con un conocido. -

\- ¡Yo también conozco a Dobby, señor! - chilló la elfina. Se tapaba la cara como si la luz la cegara, a pesar de que la tribuna principal no estaba excesivamente iluminada. - Me llamo Winky, señor... y usted, señor...- En ese momento reconoció la cicatriz de Harry, y los ojos se le abrieron hasta adquirir el tamaño de dos platos pequeños. - ¡Usted es, sin duda, Harry Potter! –

Harry asintió, suspirando un poco.

\- ¡Dobby habla todo el tiempo de usted, señor! - dijo ella, bajando las manos un poco, pero conservando su expresión de miedo.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - preguntó Harry con interés. - ¿Qué tal le sienta la libertad? –

\- ¡Ah, señor! - respondió Winky, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. - No quisiera faltarle al respeto, señor, pero no estoy segura de que le hiciera un favor a Dobby al liberarlo, señor. –

\- ¿Liberaste a un elfo domestico? – preguntó Sirius con sorpresa.

\- Si, después te lo cuento. – Le dijo Harry a su padrino, antes de volver a dirigir su atención a la elfina. - ¿Por qué crees que no le hice un favor? ¿Qué le pasa? –

\- La libertad se le ha subido a la cabeza, señor. - dijo Winky con tristeza. - Tiene raras ideas sobre su condición, señor. No encuentra dónde colocarse, señor. -

\- ¿Por qué no? - inquirió Harry.

Winky bajó el tono de su voz media octava. - Pretende que le paguen por trabajar, señor. –

\- ¿Que le paguen? - repitió Harry, sin entender. – Si trabaja, es obvio que deben pagarle, ¿Por qué no iban a hacer eso? –

La idea pareció espeluznar a Winky, que cerró los dedos un poco para volver a ocultar parcialmente el rostro. - ¡A los elfos domésticos no se nos paga, señor! - explicó en un chillido amortiguado. - No, no, no. Le he dicho a Dobby, se lo he dicho, ve a buscar una buena familia y asiéntate, Dobby. Se está volviendo un juerguista, señor, y eso es muy indecoroso en un elfo doméstico. Si sigues así, Dobby, le digo, lo próximo que oiré de ti es que te han llevado ante el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, como a un vulgar duende. –

\- ¡Caray! ¡Ese elfo amigo tuyo sí que sabe cómo divertirse Harry! – exclamó Sirius alegremente.

\- Así es querido Canuto, por fin el viejo Dobby sabe lo que es la diversión. – Dijo Harry, sonriendo como un tonto.

\- ¡La diversión no es para los elfos domésticos, Harry Potter! - repuso Winky con firmeza desde detrás de las manos que le ocultaban el rostro. - Los elfos domésticos obedecen. No soporto las alturas, Harry Potter...- Miró hacia el borde de la tribuna y tragó saliva. - Pero mi amo me manda venir a la tribuna principal, y vengo, señor. –

\- ¿Por qué te manda venir tu amo si sabe que no soportas las alturas? - preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Mi amo...mi amo quiere que le guarde una butaca, Harry Potter, porque está muy ocupado… - dijo Winky, inclinando la cabeza hacia la butaca vacía que tenía a su lado. - Winky está deseando volver a la tienda de su amo, Harry Potter, pero Winky hace lo que le mandan, porque Winky es una buena elfina doméstica. –

Aterrorizada, echó otro vistazo al borde de la tribuna, y volvió a taparse los ojos completamente. Harry se volvió a los otros.

\- ¿Así que eso es un elfo doméstico? - murmuró Ron. - Son extraños, ¿verdad? –

\- Si, y Dobby se merece el premio a "Elfo Modelo". – dijo Harry, orgulloso de su amigo elfo, mientras veía como Sirius y Remus murmuraban algo entre ellos, parecían bastante divertidos.

Ron sacó los omniculares y comenzó a probarlos, mirando con ellos a la multitud que había abajo, al otro lado del estadio. - ¡Sensacional! - exclamó, girando el botón de retroceso que tenía a un lado. - Puedo hacer que aquel viejo se vuelva a meter el dedo en la nariz una vez...y otra...y otra...-

\- A este paso se mareará…- susurró Tonks a Ginny, y esta se rio.

Hermione, mientras tanto, leía con interés su programa forrado de terciopelo y adornado con borlas. - Antes de que empiece el partido habrá una exhibición de las mascotas de los equipos. - leyó en voz alta.

\- Eso siempre es digno de ver. - dijo el señor Weasley. - Las selecciones nacionales traen criaturas de su tierra para que hagan una pequeña exhibición. –

\- Estupendo, me eh traído una cámara de fotos. – Dijo Remus, sacando de su mochila una cámara de hacer fotos con flash. – Si tenemos que actuar como muggles... –

\- Solo en el campamento, Lunático…- suspiró Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados.

Durante la siguiente media hora se fue llenando lentamente la tribuna. El señor Weasley no paró de estrechar la mano a personas que obviamente eran magos importantes. Percy se levantaba de un salto tan a menudo que parecía que tuviera un erizo en el asiento.

Cuando llegó Cornelius Fudge, el mismísimo ministro de Magia, la reverencia de Percy fue tan exagerada que se le cayeron las gafas y se le rompieron. Muy embarazado, las reparó con un golpe de la varita y a partir de ese momento se quedó en el asiento, echando miradas de envidia a Harry, a quien Cornelius Fudge saludó como si se tratara de un viejo amigo.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerte al fin Harry. Yo soy Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia. – se presentó, y Harry asintió con una sonrisa leve.

\- Eh Cornelius, ¿no piensas saludarnos? – dijo Sirius felizmente desde su asiento, mirando con diversión a Fudge.

El ministro rápidamente dirigió su mirada a Sirius. – S-si, por supuesto, ho-hola Sirius, que gusto verte en la final. – dijo, sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Por supuesto querido Cornelius, será un "magnífico espectáculo". – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y guiñándole el ojo, mientras que los gemelos se reían.

Fudge dirigió su atención a Harry rápidamente. – Esto…Harry, me gustaría que conocieras a unos colegas de profesión. – Dijo, presentándoles a los magos que lo acompañaban. - Ya sabe, Harry Potter. - le dijo muy alto al ministro de Bulgaria, que llevaba una espléndida túnica de terciopelo negro con adornos de oro y parecía que no entendía una palabra de inglés. - ¡Harry Potter...! Seguro que lo conoce, el niño que sobrevivió a "Quien usted sabe"...Tiene que saber quién es...-

El búlgaro vio de pronto la cicatriz de Harry y, señalándola, se puso a decir en voz alta y visiblemente emocionado cosas que nadie entendía.

\- Sabía que al final lo conseguiríamos…- le dijo Fudge a Harry cansinamente. - No soy muy bueno en idiomas, para estas cosas tengo que echar mano de Barty Crouch. Ah, ya veo que su elfina doméstica le está guardando el asiento. Ha hecho bien, porque estos búlgaros quieren quedarse los mejores sitios para ellos solos...¡Ah, ahí está Lucius! –

\- ¿¡Qué!? – soltó Sirius de repente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron rápidamente. Los que se encaminaban hacía cuatro asientos aún vacíos de la segunda fila, justo detrás del padre de Ron, no eran otros que los antiguos amos de Dobby. Eran Lucius Malfoy, sus hijos Draco y Chloe (Quien no parecía estar contenta precisamente) y una mujer que Harry supuso que sería Narcisa Malfoy, la madre de los dos.

Lucius y Draco iban vestidos con trajes de etiqueta, elegantes y de color negro, con zapatos a juego. Chloe estaba vestida con un precioso vestido rojo y unos pendientes azules, llevaba los labios píntanos de color rosa. A pesar que se la veía muy guapa, en su rostro se podía leer su tan evidente incomodidad, no por su vestimenta, sino porque su padre ni la miraba. En cuanto a la señora Malfoy, ella era rubia, alta y delgada, parecía una versión adulta de Chloe, o al menos lo sería si no fuera porque tenía un rostro serio bien dibujado.

\- ¡Ah, Fudge! - dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de Magia. - ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi mujer, Narcisa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco…-

E ignoró a Chloe. Aquello molestó mucho a Harry y compañía, quienes fulminaban con la mirada a Lucius Malfoy. Por otra parte, Remus y Tonks permanecieron estáticos y ocultaron sus rostros lo mejor posible, como si temieran ser vistos por los Malfoy.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con la niña Lucius? – preguntó de repente Sirius, mientras miraba con furia al señor Malfoy. – Ni siquiera te has dignado a presentarla... –

\- Black…- musitó Lucius despectivamente.

\- Hola Sirius…- le saludó fríamente la señora Malfoy a Sirius.

\- Narcisa…- Saludó Sirius con el mismo tono rápidamente, y sin apartar la mirada del señor Malfoy.

El ministro estaba bastante nervioso ante los "encontronazos". – Bu-bueno…¿Cómo están ustedes? - saludó Fudge, intentando sonreír y rebajar la tensión. - Permítanme presentarles al señor Oblansk...Obalonsk…al señor... Bueno, es el ministro búlgaro de Magia, y, como no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, da lo mismo. Veamos quién más...Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley…-

La tensión no hizo más que aumentar, el señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro, y Harry recordó claramente la última ocasión en que se habían visto.

\- _¡Duelo de titanes en Flourish y Blotts! ¡Cada verano en el Callejón Diagon!_ – pensó el azabache, frunciendo el entrecejo al no comprender porque se lo tomaba a guasa con el ambiente tan cargado.

Los fríos ojos del señor Malfoy recorrieron al señor Weasley y luego la fila en que estaba sentado. - Por Dios, Arthur…- dijo con suavidad. - ¿Qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha llegado sólo con la casa. –

\- Arthur no ha tenido que vender nada para conseguir las entradas, Malfoy…- musitó Sirius, mirando desafiante a Lucius.

\- ¿Cómo te va la libertad Black? – preguntó Lucius en tono despreciable. – Pavoneándote de un lado para otro según me han contado. Supongo que los presos de Azkaban no sienten respeto alguno hacia las altas autoridades. –

Fudge, que no escuchaba, cambió de tema rápidamente. - Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución para el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Ha venido aquí como invitado mío. -

\- ¡Ah... qué bien! - dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa muy tensa.

\- Muestro respeto a quien se lo gana, no a quien lo compra…- gruñó Sirius, ignorando el intento del ministro por cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué insinúas Black? ¿A caso no es lo mismo que haces tú? – le preguntó el señor Malfoy despectivamente. - ¿Cómo explicas que estés aquí, en primera fila? –

\- ¿A mí que me cuentas? Fue Cornelius quien me invitó. – musitó Sirius, señalando al ministro (Que se sobresaltó) con el pulgar. – Pero de haber sabido que ibas a venir…-

\- ¿Qué? No te habrías dignado a acudir al partido, ¿no? – se burló Lucius, sonriendo maliciosamente.

\- No, simplemente me habría acordado de traer el violín. – dijo Sirius en tono burlón, los gemelos se rieron en voz baja.

El señor Malfoy gruñó, antes de observar a Hermione, que se puso algo colorada, pero le devolvió la mirada con determinación. Harry apretó los dientes cuando vio la mueca de desprecio que Lucius le dirigía a su chica.

\- _Imbécil…-_ masculló mentalmente el azabache.

Harry pudo ver como Ron y Chloe intercambiaban unas miradas tristes, ella le sonreía con sus ojos cristalinos, tal vez haciendo un esfuerzo por no abrazar al pelirrojo. Estaban tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos que no podían mostrar su afecto en presencia de sus padres. Ginny saludó a Draco discretamente desde su asiento, el cual compartía al lado de Tonks, quien cambión algunas facciones de su cara para aparentar ser otra persona.

Lucius pasó de Sirius e hizo con la cabeza un gesto desdeñoso al señor Weasley, para luego irse caminando hasta llegar a sus asientos. Mientras que Draco los saludó a todos asintiendo sin más, y Chloe les dirigió una sonrisa afable cual manto ocultaba la incomodidad que sentía en esos momentos.

\- Estúpido Lucius Malfoy…- murmuró Ron cuando él, Harry y Hermione se volvieron de nuevo hacia el campo de juego.

Un segundo más tarde, Ludo Bagman llegaba a la tribuna principal como si fuera un indio lanzándose al ataque de un fuerte. - ¿Todos listos? - preguntó. Su redonda cara relucía de emoción como un queso de bola grande. - Señor ministro, ¿qué le parece si empezamos? –

\- Cuando tú quieras, Ludo…- respondió Fudge, quien de seguro aún estaba nervioso por la tensión que había entre Harry, sus amigos y los Malfoy más mayores.

Ludo sacó la varita y se apuntó con ella a la garganta. - ¡Sonorus! – exclamó. Su voz se alzó por encima del estruendo de la multitud que abarrotaba ya el estadio y retumbó en cada rincón de las tribunas. - Damas y caballeros...¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos a la cuadringentésima vigésima segunda edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch! –

Los espectadores gritaron y aplaudieron. Ondearon miles de banderas, y los discordantes himnos de sus naciones se sumaron al jaleo de la multitud. El enorme panel que tenían enfrente borró su último anuncio ( _Grageas multisabores de Bertie Bott: ¡un peligro en cada bocado!)_ y mostró a continuación el marcador "BULGARIA: 0; IRLANDA: 0".

\- Y ahora, sin más dilación, permítanme que les presente a...¡las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria! - Las tribunas del lado derecho, que eran un sólido bloque de color escarlata, bramaron su aprobación.

\- Me pregunto qué habrán traído. - dijo el señor Weasley, inclinándose en el asiento hacia delante. - ¡Aaah! – De pronto se quitó las gafas y se las limpió a toda prisa en la tela de la túnica. - ¡Son veelas! –

\- Oh, oh…- murmuró Harry. Él sabía quiénes eran las veelas, y lo tentadoras que podían ser su presencia.

Un centenar de veelas acababan de salir al campo de juego. Aparentemente, las veelas eran mujeres, las mujeres más hermosas que cualquier mago pueda ver nunca...pero no eran precisamente humanas. Gracias al poder de la Oclumancia, el azabache no se veía tentado a hacer un acto de valentía inútil para tratar de impresionarlas. Ron sintió un impulso por levantarse, pero Harry lo agarró del brazo.

\- No hagas nada estúpido…- le susurró al pelirrojo, señalando discretamente con la cabeza a sus espaldas, donde estaba Chloe.

\- Ou…es verdad, gracias colega. – dijo Ron, un tanto avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué haces Sirius? – Preguntó Hermione alzando las cejas.

Cesó la música, Harry vio que Sirius se había levantado del asiento, y tenía un pie sobre la pared de la tribuna principal, su ropa estaba llena de tréboles grandes y verdes.

\- Oh…vaya, lo siento…- dijo el animago canino entre risas.

\- Idiota…- murmuró Tonks, quien no había dicho una sola palabra desde la llegada de los Malfoy. Sujetaba con fuerza a Remus, quien también se vio tentado a levantarse antes.

El estadio se sumió en gritos de protesta, la multitud no quería que las veelas se fueran. Sirius volvió a su asiento, y parecía tan indignado como el resto de la multitud. Al sentarse, repartió los tréboles entre Harry y sus amigos.

\- Tenedlos a punto. – Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. – Ahora veréis lo que pasa, será genial. -

\- ¡Y ahora! - bramó la voz de Ludo Bagman. - ¡Tengan la bondad de alzar sus varitas para recibir a...! ¡las mascotas del equipo nacional de Irlanda! –

En aquel momento, lo que parecía ser un cometa de color oro y verde entró en el estadio como disparado, dio una vuelta al terreno de juego y se dividió en dos cometas más pequeños que se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia los postes de gol. Repentinamente se formó un arco iris que se extendió de un lado a otro del campo de juego, conectando las dos bolas de luz.

La multitud exclamaba "¡oooooooh!" y luego "¡aaaaaaah!", como si estuviera contemplando un castillo de fuegos de artificio. A continuación, se desvaneció el arco iris, y las dos bolas de luz volvieron a juntarse y se abrieron. Formaron un trébol enorme y reluciente que se levantó en el aire y empezó a elevarse sobre las tribunas. De él caía algo que parecía una lluvia de oro.

\- ¡Maravilloso! - exclamó Ron cuando los tréboles que había traído Sirius y repartió entre los jóvenes se elevó sobre el estadio dejando caer pesadas monedas de oro que rebotaban al dar en los asientos y en las cabezas de la multitud.

Entornando los ojos para ver mejor el trébol, Harry apreció que estaba compuesto de miles de hombrecitos diminutos con barba y chalecos rojos, cada uno de los cuales llevaba una diminuta lámpara de color oro o verde.

\- ¡Son leprechauns! - explicó el señor Weasley, alzando la voz por encima del tumultuoso aplauso de los espectadores, muchos de los cuales estaban todavía buscando monedas de oro debajo de los asientos.

\- ¡Aquí tienes! - dijo Ron muy contento, poniéndole a Harry un montón de monedas de oro en la mano. - ¡Por los omniculares! ¡Ahora me tendrás que comprar un regalo de Navidad, he, he! -

\- Ronald…- dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza entre risas. – No me hace falta, mejor quédatelo tú, de todos modos, pienso comprarte algo por navidad. –

El enorme trébol se disolvió, los leprechauns se fueron hacia el lado opuesto al que ocupaban las veelas, y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas para contemplar el partido.

\- ¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros! ¡Demos una calurosa bienvenida a la selección nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria! Con ustedes... ¡Dimitrov! – Una figura vestida de escarlata entró tan rápido montada sobre el palo de su escoba que sólo se pudo distinguir un borrón en el aire. La afición del equipo de Bulgaria aplaudió como loca. - ¡Ivanova! - Una nueva figura hizo su aparición zumbando en el aire, igualmente vestida con una túnica de color escarlata. - ¡Zograf!, ¡Levski!, ¡Vulchanov!, ¡Volkov! yyyyyyyyy...¡Krum! –

\- ¡Es él, es él! - gritó Ron, siguiendo a Krum con los omniculares.

El azabache congio sus omniculares y enfocó en dirección al buscador de Bulgaria. Viktor Krum era delgado, moreno y de piel cetrina, con una nariz grande y curva y cejas negras y muy pobladas. Semejaba una enorme ave de presa. Costaba creer que sólo tuviera dieciocho años.

\- _Ahora veremos si es tan genial como dicen._ – pensó desafiante.

\- ¡Y recibamos ahora con un cordial saludo ¡a la selección nacional de Quidditch de Irlanda! - bramó Bagman. - ¡Les presento a...! ¡Connolly!, ¡Ryan!, ¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!, ¡Quigley! yyyyyyyyy...¡Lynch! –

Siete borrones de color verde rasgaron el aire al entrar en el campo de juego. Harry dio vueltas a una ruedecilla lateral de los omniculares para ralentizar el movimiento de los jugadores hasta conseguir ver la inscripción "Saeta de Fuego" en cada una de las escobas y los nombres de los jugadores bordados en plata en la parte de atrás de las túnicas.

A Harry le entraron ganas de coger su Saeta y lanzarse al partido. – _Sería interesante jugar como un profesional, tal vez debería pensármelo…-_ pensó.

\- ¡Y ya por fin, llegado desde Egipto, nuestro árbitro, el aclamado Presimago de la Asociación Internacional de Quidditch! ¡Hasán Mustafá! –

Entonces, caminando a zancadas, entró en el campo de juego un mago vestido con una túnica dorada que hacía juego con el estadio. Era delgado, pequeño y totalmente calvo salvo por el bigote.

\- _¡Mírenlo! ¡Una pequeña remolacha con bigotes!_ – pensó entre risas el azabache.

Debajo de aquel bigote sobresalía un silbato de plata. Bajo un brazo llevaba una caja de madera, y bajo el otro, su escoba voladora. Harry volvió a poner en velocidad normal sus omniculares y observó atentamente a Mustafá mientras éste montaba en la escoba y abría la caja con un golpe de la pierna. Cuatro bolas quedaron libres en ese momento: la Quaffle, de color escarlata; las dos Bludgers negras, y (El azabache la vio sólo durante una fracción de segundo, porque inmediatamente desapareció de la vista) la alada, dorada y minúscula Snitch. Soplando el silbato, Mustafá emprendió el vuelo detrás de las bolas.

\- ¡Que Comienceeeeeeee el partidoooo! - gritó Bagman. - ¡Todos despegan en sus escobas y…! ¡Mullet tiene la quaffle! ¡Troy! ¡Moran! ¡Dimitrov! ¡Mullet de nuevo! ¡Troy! ¡Levski! ¡Moran! –

Aquello era Quidditch como Harry no había visto nunca, tenía los omniculares puestos como si fueran gafas. La velocidad de los jugadores era increíble: los cazadores se arrojaban la quaffle unos a otros tan rápidamente que Bagman apenas tenía tiempo de decir los nombres.

Harry volvió a poner la ruedecilla en posición de "lento", apretó el botón de "jugada a jugada" que había en la parte de arriba y empezó a ver el juego a cámara lenta, mientras los letreros de color púrpura brillaban a través de las lentes y el griterío de la multitud le golpeaba los tímpanos.

\- _Aaaah…mis pobres tímpanos._ – se auto compadeció de sus oídos.

Formación de ataque "cabeza de halcón", leyó en el instante en que los tres cazadores del equipo irlandés se juntaron, con Troy en el centro y ligeramente por delante de Mullet y Moran, para caer en picado sobre los búlgaros. Finta de Volkov, indicó el letrero a continuación, cuando Troy hizo como que se lanzaba hacia arriba con la quaffle, apartando a la cazadora búlgara Ivanova y entregándole la quaffle a Moran.

Uno de los golpeadores búlgaros, Volkov, pegó con su pequeño bate y con todas sus fuerzas a una bludger que pasaba cerca, lanzándola hacia Moran. Moran se apartó para evitar la bludger, y la quaffle se le cayó. Levski, elevándose desde abajo, la atrapó.

\- ¡TROY MARCA! - bramó Bagman, y el estadio entero vibró entre vítores y aplausos. - ¡Diez a cero a favor de Irlanda! –

\- ¿¡Qué!? - gritó Harry, mirando a un lado y a otro como loco a través de los omniculares. - ¡Pero si Levski acaba de coger la quaffle! ¡Bah! -

\- ¡Harry, si no ves el partido a velocidad normal, te vas a perder un montón de jugadas! - le gritó Hermione, que botaba en su asiento moviendo los brazos en el aire mientras Troy daba una vuelta de honor al campo de juego.

Harry miró por encima de los omniculares, y vio que los leprechauns, que observaban el partido desde las líneas de banda, habían vuelto a elevarse y a formar el brillante y enorme trébol. Desde el otro lado del campo, las veelas los miraban mal encaradas.

\- _Mejor paso a velocidad normal, o no me enteraré de la "película"_. - pensó Harry, enfadado consigo mismo. Volvió a poner la ruedecilla en velocidad normal antes de que el juego se reanudara.

los cazadores de Irlanda eran soberbios. Formaban un equipo perfectamente coordinado, y, por las posiciones que ocupaban, parecía como si cada uno pudiera leer la mente de los otros. La escarapela que llevaba Harry en el pecho no dejaba de gritar sus nombres "¡Troy... Mullet... Moran!". Al cabo de diez minutos, Irlanda había marcado otras dos veces, hasta alcanzar el treinta a cero, lo que había provocado mareas de vítores atronadores entre su afición, vestida de verde.

El juego se tomó aún más rápido, pero también más brutal. Volkov y Vulchanov, los golpeadores búlgaros, aporreaban las Bludgers con todas sus fuerzas para pegar con ellas a los cazadores del equipo de Irlanda, y les impedían hacer uso de algunos de sus mejores movimientos: dos veces se vieron forzados a dispersarse y luego, por fin, Ivanova logró romper su defensa, esquivar al guardián, Ryan, y marcar el primer tanto del equipo de Bulgaria.

\- ¡Meteos los dedos en las orejas! - les gritó el señor Weasley cuando las veelas empezaron a bailar para celebrarlo. Sirius se vio tentado a no hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Harry se quedó dónde estaba como si nada. Era evidente que la Oclumancia ponía en orden sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos, por ello, no caía tan fácilmente en los tentadores movimientos de las veelas.

Una vez las veelas dejaron de bailar, Bulgaria volvía a estar en posesión de la quaffle.

\- ¡Dimitrov! ¡Levski! ¡Dimitrov! Ivanova...¡eh! - bramó Bagman.

Cien mil magos y brujas ahogaron un grito cuando los dos buscadores, Krum y Lynch, cayeron en picado por en medio de los cazadores, tan veloces como si se hubieran tirado de un avión sin paracaídas. Harry siguió su descenso con los omniculares, usando su talento para tratar de ver dónde estaba la Snitch...

\- ¡Se van a estrellar! - gritó Hermione a su lado.

Y así parecía...hasta que en el último segundo Viktor Krum frenó su descenso y se elevó con un movimiento de espiral. Lynch, sin embargo, chocó contra el suelo con un golpe sordo que se oyó en todo el estadio. Un gemido brotó de la afición irlandesa.

\- _Rayos, ese Krum sabe lo que se hace…-_ pensó Harry, mirando desafiantemente a Krum.

\- ¡Tonto! - se lamentó el señor Weasley. - ¡Krum lo ha engañado! –

\- Ese chaval es todo un jinete sobre la escoba, ¿Qué me dices tú Remus? – dijo Sirius, asombrado por las habilidades del buscador búlgaro y sujetando unos omniculares.

\- A sido un movimiento arriesgado, y aunque Krum consiguiera lo que quería no me hace mucha gracia ver a los jugadores estrellándose contra el suelo. – Dijo Remus, mirando con seriedad al campo donde estaba tendido Lynch.

\- ¡Tiempo muerto! - gritó la voz de Bagman. - ¡Expertos medimagos tienen que salir al campo para examinar a Aidan Lynch! –

\- Estará bien, ¡sólo ha sido un castañazo! - le dijo Charlie en tono tranquilizador a Ginny, que se asomaba por encima de la pared de la tribuna principal, horrorizada.

Harry se apresuró a apretar el botón de retroceso y luego el de «jugada a jugada» en sus omniculares, giró la ruedecilla de velocidad, y se los puso otra vez en los ojos. Vio de nuevo, esta vez a cámara lenta, a Krum y Lynch cayendo hacia el suelo. "Amago de Wronski", un desvío del buscador muy peligroso, leyó en las letras de color púrpura impresas en la imagen. Vio que el rostro de Krum se contorsionaba a causa de la concentración cuando, justo a tiempo, se frenaba para evitar el impacto, mientras Lynch se estrellaba, y comprendió que Krum no había visto la Snitch: sólo se había lanzado en picado para engañar a Lynch y que lo imitara. Harry no había visto nunca a nadie volar de aquella manera. Krum no parecía usar una escoba voladora: se movía con tal agilidad que más bien parecía ingrávido.

\- _Hm…tomo nota, aún me queda mucho por aprender como buscador_. – pensó Harry, pero esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa. – _Si, me emplearé a fondo…-_

Harry volvió a poner sus omniculares en posición normal, y enfocó a Krum, que volaba en círculos por encima de Lynch, a quien en esos momentos los medimagos trataban de reanimar con tazas de poción. Enfocando aún más de cerca el rostro de Krum, Harry vio cómo sus oscuros ojos recorrían el terreno que había treinta metros más abajo. Estaba aprovechando el tiempo para buscar la Snitch sin la interferencia de otros jugadores.

Finalmente, Lynch se incorporó, en medio de los vítores de la afición del equipo de Irlanda, montó en la Saeta de Fuego y, dando una patada en la hierba, levantó el vuelo. Su recuperación pareció otorgar un nuevo empuje al equipo de Irlanda. Cuando Mustafá volvió a pitar, los cazadores se pusieron a jugar con una destreza que Harry no había visto nunca.

En otros quince minutos trepidantes, Irlanda consiguió marcar diez veces más. Ganaban por ciento treinta puntos a diez, y los jugadores comenzaban a jugar de manera más sucia.

Cuando Mullet, una vez más, salió disparada hacia los postes de gol aferrando la quaffle bajo el brazo, el guardián del equipo búlgaro, Zograf, salió a su encuentro. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sucedió, ocurrió tan rápido que Harry no logró verlo, pero un grito de rabia brotó de la afición de Irlanda, y el largo y vibrante pitido de Mustafá indicó falta.

\- ¡Y Mustafá está reprendiendo al guardián búlgaro por juego violento! ¡Excesivo uso de los codos! - informó Bagman a los espectadores, por encima de su clamor. - Y... ¡sí, señores, penalti favorable a Irlanda! –

Los leprechauns, que se habían elevado en el aire, enojados como un enjambre de avispas cuando Mullet había sufrido la falta, se apresuraron en aquel momento a formar las palabras: "¡HA, HA, HA!" Las veelas, al otro lado del campo, se pusieron de pie de un salto, agitaron de enfado sus melenas y volvieron a bailar. Todos a una, los chicos Weasley, Sirius y Remus se metieron los dedos en los oídos. Mientras tanto Harry, que no se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo en lo que lleva de partido, se reía junto con Hermione.

\- ¡Madre mía! ¡El árbitro! - dijo Hermione, riéndose sin parar.

\- Ah…pobre hombre…- susurró el azabache divertido, mirando el terreno de juego.

Hasán Mustafá había aterrizado justo delante de las veelas y se comportaba de una manera muy extraña. Flexionaba los músculos y se atusaba nerviosamente el bigote.

\- ¡No, esto sí que no! - dijo Ludo Bagman, aunque parecía que le hacía mucha gracia. - ¡Por favor, que alguien le dé una palmada al árbitro! –

Un medimago cruzó a toda prisa el campo, tapándose los oídos con los dedos, y le dio una patada a Mustafá en la espinilla. Mustafá volvió en sí. Harry, mirando por los omniculares, advirtió que parecía muy embarazado y que les estaba gritando a las veelas, que habían dejado de bailar y adoptaban ademanes rebeldes.

\- ¡Y, si no me equivoco, Mustafá está tratando de expulsar a las mascotas del equipo búlgaro! - explicó la voz de Bagman. - ¡Esto es algo que no habíamos visto nunca! ¡Ah, la cosa podría ponerse fea damas y caballeros! –

Y desde luego se puso fea. Los golpeadores del equipo de Bulgaria, Volkov y Vulchanov, habían tomado tierra uno a cada lado de Mustafá, y discutían con él furiosamente señalando hacia los leprechauns, que acababan de formar las palabras "¡HE, HE, HE!". Pero a Mustafá no lo cohibían los búlgaros, señalaba al aire con el dedo, claramente pidiéndoles que volvieran al juego, y, como ellos no le hacían caso, dio dos breves soplidos al silbato.

\- ¡Dos penaltis a favor de Irlanda! - gritó Bagman, y la afición del equipo búlgaro vociferó de rabia. - ¡Será mejor que Volkov y Vulchanov regresen a sus escobas! Sí...ahí van...¡Troy toma la quaffle! –

A partir de aquel instante el juego alcanzó nuevos niveles de ferocidad. Los golpeadores de ambos equipos jugaban sin compasión. Volkov y Vulchanov, en especial, no parecían preocuparse mucho si en vez de a las Bludgers golpeaban con los bates a los jugadores irlandeses. Dimitrov se lanzó hacia Moran, que estaba en posesión de la quaffle, y casi la derriba de la escoba.

\- ¡FALTA! - corearon los seguidores del equipo de Irlanda todos a una, y al levantarse a la vez, con su color verde, semejaron una ola.

\- ¡Falta! - repitió la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman. - ¡Dimitrov pretende acabar con Moran...volando deliberadamente para chocar con ella! ¡Eso será otro penalti...! ¡Sí, ya oímos el silbato! –

Los leprechauns habían vuelto a alzarse en el aire, y formaron una mano gigante que hacía un signo muy grosero dedicado a las veelas que tenían enfrente. Entonces las veelas perdieron el control. Se lanzaron al campo y arrojaron a los duendes lo que parecían puñados de fuego. A través de sus omniculares, Harry vio que su aspecto ya no era bello en absoluto. Por el contrario, sus caras se alargaban hasta convertirse en cabezas de pájaro con un pico temible y afilado, y unas alas largas y escamosas les nacían de los hombros.

\- Wow…eso sí que no lo había visto hasta ahora…- murmuró el azabache, parpadeando los ojos.

\- ¡Vaya genio! – exclamó Sirius, a quien ya no le parecían tan bellas las veelas.

\- ¡Por eso, muchachos! - gritó el señor Weasley para hacerse oír por encima del tumulto. - ¡Es por lo que no hay que fijarse sólo en la belleza! –

Los magos del Ministerio se lanzaron en tropel al terreno de juego para separar a las veelas y los leprechauns, pero con poco éxito. Y la batalla que tenía lugar en el suelo no era nada comparada con la del aire. Harry movía los omniculares de un lado para otro sin parar porque la quaffle cambiaba de manos a la velocidad de una bala.

\- Levski…Dimitrov...Moran...Troy...Mullet...Ivanova...De nuevo Moran...Moran...¡Y MORAN CONSIGUE MARCAR! –

Pero apenas se pudieron oír los vítores de la afición irlandesa, tapados por los gritos de las veelas, los disparos de las varitas de los funcionarios y los bramidos de furia de los búlgaros. El juego se reanudó enseguida: primero Levski se hizo con la quaffle, luego Dimitrov...

Quigley, el golpeador irlandés, le dio a una bludger que pasaba a su lado y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Krum, que no consiguió esquivarla a tiempo: le pegó de lleno en la cara.

La multitud lanzó un gruñido ensordecedor. Parecía que Krum tenía la nariz rota, porque la cara estaba cubierta de sangre, pero Mustafá no hizo uso del silbato. La jugada lo había pillado distraído, y Harry no podía reprochárselo, ya que una de las veelas le había tirado un puñado de fuego, y la cola de su escoba se encontraba en llamas.

Harry, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba deseando que alguien interrumpiera el partido para que pudieran atender a su homólogo búlgaro. Aunque estuviera de parte de Irlanda, Harry tuvo que admitir que Krum se ganó el ser considerado como el mejor jugador del partido.

Obviamente, Ron pensaba lo mismo. - ¡Esto tiene que ser tiempo muerto! ¡No puede jugar en esas condiciones, míralo! -

\- ¡Mira a Lynch! - le contestó Harry.

El buscador irlandés había empezado a caer repentinamente, y Harry comprendió que no se trataba del "Amago de Wronski". Aquello era de verdad.

\- ¡Mirad! ¡A localizado la Snitch! – exclamó Harry, señalando al buscador irlandés.

Sólo la mitad de los espectadores parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. La afición irlandesa se levantó como una ola verde, gritando a su buscador...pero Krum fue detrás. Harry no sabía cómo conseguía ver hacia dónde se dirigía. Iba dejando tras él un rastro de gotas de sangre, pero se puso a la par de Lynch, y ambos se lanzaron de nuevo hacia el suelo...

\- ¡Van a estrellarse! - gritó Hermione.

\- ¡Nada de eso! - negó Ron.

\- ¡Me temo que Lynch si se estrellará! – exclamó Harry, con los dientes apretados de preocupación.

Y acertó. Por segunda vez, Lynch chocó contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda, y una horda de veelas furiosas empezó a darle patadas.

\- ¡La Snitch! ¿¡Dónde está la Snitch!? - gritó Charlie, desde su lugar en la fila.

Capítulo 68 – El ataque de los Mortífagos

\- ¡Krum…la atrapó! ¡El partido ha terminado! - gritó Harry, incrédulo. _– ¿Pero porque…porque lo hizo? Si hubiera planeado mejor la jugada…si hubiera despistado a Lunch y luego hubiera hecho como si nada…solo tendría que esperar a que sus cazadores anotarán veinte puntos más…_ \- pensó, intentando averiguar porque Krum cogió la Snitch cuando estaba claro que los puntos por su captura no iban a ser suficientes como para ganar el partido.

Krum, que tenía la túnica roja manchada con la sangre que le caía de la nariz, se elevaba suavemente en el aire, con el puño en alto y un destello de oro dentro de la mano. El tablero anunció "BULGARIA: 160; IRLANDA: 170" a la multitud, que no parecía haber comprendido lo ocurrido. Luego, despacio, como si acelerara un enorme Jumbo, un bramido se alzó entre la afición del equipo de Irlanda, y fue creciendo más y más hasta convertirse en gritos de alegría.

\- ¡IRLANDA HA GANADO! - voceó Bagman, que, como los mismos irlandeses, parecía desconcertado por el repentino final del juego. - ¡KRUM HA COGIDO LA SNITCH, PERO IRLANDA HA GANADO! ¡Dios Santo, no creo que nadie se lo esperara! –

\- ¿¡Y para qué ha cogido la Snitch!? - exclamó Ron, al mismo tiempo que daba saltos en su asiento, aplaudiendo con las manos elevadas por encima de la cabeza. - ¡El muy idiota ha dado por finalizado el juego cuando Irlanda les sacaba ciento sesenta puntos de ventaja! –

\- ¡Sabía que no contaban con posibilidades de alcanzarlos! - le respondió Harry, gritando para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo, y aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Los cazadores del equipo de Irlanda son demasiado buenos! –

\- Ahora lo comprendo mejor, Krum quiso terminar el partido de la mejor manera posible. – Dijo Sirius, quien aplaudía con una sonrisa. – Es una pena, ese muchacho sí que sabe cómo domar una escoba…-

\- Yo también sé domar mi escoba…- murmuró Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Ha estado magnífico, ¿verdad? - dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia delante para verlo aterrizar, mientras un enjambre de medimagos se abría camino hacia él entre los leprechauns y las veelas, que seguían peleándose. – Vaya, está hecho una pena…-

Harry volvió a mirar por los omniculares. Era difícil ver lo que ocurría en aquel momento, porque los leprechauns zumbaban de un lado para otro por el terreno de juego, pero consiguió divisar a Krum entre los medimagos. Parecía más hosco que nunca, y no les dejaba ni que le limpiaran la sangre.

Sus compañeros lo rodeaban, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y con aspecto abatido. A poca distancia, los jugadores del equipo de Irlanda bailaban de alegría bajo una lluvia de oro que les arrojaban sus mascotas. Por todo el estadio se agitaban las banderas, y el himno nacional de Irlanda atronaba en cada rincón. Las veelas recuperaron su aspecto habitual, nuevamente hermosas, aunque tristes.

\- Vueno, hemos luchado vrravamente. - dijo detrás de Harry una voz lúgubre. Miró hacia atrás, y si, era el ministro búlgaro de Magia.

\- ¡Usted habla nuestro idioma! - dijo Fudge, ofendido. - ¡Y me ha tenido todo el día comunicándome por gestos! –

Sirius se partió de risa, al igual que los gemelos Weasley.

\- Vueno, eso fue muy diverrtido. - dijo el ministro búlgaro, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Y mientras la selección irlandesa da una vuelta de honor al campo, escoltada por sus mascotas, llega a la tribuna principal la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch! - voceó Bagman.

A Harry lo deslumbró de repente una cegadora luz blanca que bañó mágicamente la tribuna en que se hallaban, para que todo el mundo pudiera ver el interior. Entornando los ojos y mirando hacia la entrada, pudo distinguir a dos magos que llevaban, jadeando, una gran copa de oro que entregaron a Cornelius Fudge, el cual aún parecía muy contrariado por haberse pasado el día comunicándose por señas sin razón.

\- ¡Dediquemos un fuerte aplauso a los caballerosos perdedores! ¡La selección de Bulgaria! - gritó Bagman.

Y, subiendo por la escalera, llegaron hasta la tribuna los siete derrotados jugadores búlgaros. Abajo, la multitud aplaudía con aprecio. Harry vio miles y miles de omniculares apuntando en dirección a ellos.

Uno a uno, los búlgaros desfilaron entre las butacas de la tribuna, y Bagman los fue nombrando mientras estrechaban la mano de su ministro y luego la de Fudge. Krum, que estaba en último lugar, tenía realmente muy mal aspecto. Los ojos negros relucían en medio del rostro ensangrentado, todavía agarraba la Snitch. Harry percibió que en tierra sus movimientos parecían menos ágiles. Era un poco patoso y caminaba cabizbajo, pero, cuando Bagman pronunció el nombre de Krum, el estadio entero le dedicó una ovación ensordecedora.

\- _Ahora comprendo mejor porque le conocen como el mejor buscador del mundo…y sí, yo aún tengo mucho que aprender si quiero estar a su altura._ – Harry pensaba que debía esforzarse más por mejorar sus habilidades como buscador.

Y a continuación subió el equipo de Irlanda. Morán y Connolly llevaban a Aidan Lynch. El segundo batacazo parecía haberlo aturdido, y tenía los ojos desenfocados. Pero sonrió muy contento cuando Troy y Quigley levantaron la Copa en el aire y la multitud expresó estruendosamente su aprobación.

A Harry le dolían un poco las manos de tanto aplaudir. Al final, cuando la selección irlandesa bajó de la tribuna para dar otra vuelta de honor sobre las escobas (Aidan Lynch montado detrás de Connolly, agarrándose con fuerza a su cintura y todavía sonriendo como aturdido), Bagman se apuntó con la varita a la garganta. - ¡Quietus! – exclamó. - Se hablará de esto durante años…- dijo con la voz ronca. - Ha sido un giro verdaderamente inesperado. Es una pena que no haya durado más...Ah, ya…ya...¿Cuánto os debo? –

\- ¿Habéis apostado con Bagman? – preguntó Sirius a los gemelos, a lo que estos asintieron.

Fred y George asintieron, esbozando una sonrisa tonta, pero de éxito. Acababan de subirse sobre los respaldos de sus butacas y permanecían frente a Ludo Bagman con la mano tendida hacia él.

\- No le digáis a vuestra madre que habéis apostado. - imploró a Fred y George el señor Weasley, bajando despacio por la escalera alfombrada de púrpura.

\- No te preocupes, papá. - respondió Fred muy alegre. - Tenemos grandes planes para este dinero, y no queremos que nos lo confisquen. –

\- Como Molly se entere…- murmuró Sirius con diversión.

Por un momento dio la impresión de que el señor Weasley iba a preguntar qué grandes planes eran aquéllos. Pero tras reflexionar un poco, pareció decidir que prefería no saberlo.

\- No puedo creer que estuvieran allí. – musitó Tonks, quien se mantuvo en silencio y ocultándose. – ¡Vine a disfrutar de la final! ¡No a esconderme de nadie! De haber sabido que…-

\- Lo sé, lo siento ¿vale? – refunfuñó Sirius. – Me acusas como si yo supiera que Narcisa y el gilip***** de su marido iban a estar cerca de nosotros. –

\- Tampoco es demasiado extraño, recordemos que los Malfoy son una familia muy influyente. – recordó Remus.

Ron estaba cabizbajo. - ¿La habéis visto? – preguntó en voz baja. – Estaba tan…tan hermosa, pero…a la vez tan triste…-

Harry le palmeó el hombro a su mejor amigo. – Lo sé…créeme que lo sé…- Luego miró a Hermione. - ¿Estas bien? – se acordó de como Lucius Malfoy la miró desagradablemente.

\- Si, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a que…ese, me vea de mala manera. – musitó la castaña.

\- Sirius, ¿cuánto tiempo os pensáis quedar? – le preguntó el señor Weasley a Sirius.

\- Supongo que hasta mañana. – dijo Sirius. - ¿Por qué? -

\- ¿No queréis acompañarnos un poco más? – le sugirió el señor Weasley.

\- No veo porque no, ¿Qué me decís chicos? – le preguntó Sirius a Remus y a Tonks.

\- Por mí no hay problema, mientras no tenga que ver de nuevo a los Malfoy…- dijo Tonks con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Tranquila Nymp…esto, Tonks. Todo irá bien. – le dijo Lupin afablemente.

Pronto se vieron rodeados por la multitud que abandonaba el estadio para regresar a las tiendas de campaña. El aire de la noche llevaba hasta ellos estridentes cantos mientras volvían por el camino iluminado de farolas, y los leprechauns no paraban de moverse velozmente por encima de sus cabezas, riéndose a carcajadas y agitando sus faroles.

Cuando por fin llegaron a las tiendas, nadie tenía sueño y, dada la algarabía que había en torno a ellos, el señor Weasley consintió en que tomaran todos juntos una última taza de chocolate con leche antes de acostarse. No tardaron en enzarzarse en una agradable discusión sobre el partido.

Remus mostró las fotografías que logró tomar del partido, pero los jugadores parecían puntitos diminutos. Sirius se acordó de las veelas y del ridículo (según dice él) que hizo el ministro Fudge frente al ministro búlgaro. Tonks jugó con sus habilidades de metamorfomaga, haciendo reír a Ginny. El señor Weasley se mostró en desacuerdo con Charlie en lo referente al comportamiento violento, y no dio por finalizado el análisis del partido hasta que Ginny se cayó dormida sobre la pequeña mesa, derramando el chocolate por el suelo.

Sirius, Remus y Tonks les dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a su tienda. Hermione y Ginny se metieron también en su tienda, mientras que Harry y el resto de los Weasley se pusieron el pijama y se subieron cada uno a su litera. Desde el otro lado del campamento llegaba aún el eco de cánticos y de ruidos extraños.

\- ¡Cómo me alegro de haber librado hoy! - murmuró el señor Weasley ya medio dormido. - No me haría ninguna gracia tener que decirles a los irlandeses que se acabó la fiesta. –

Harry, que se había acostado en una de las literas superiores, encima de Ron, estaba boca arriba observando la lona del techo de la tienda, en la que de vez en cuando resplandecían los faroles de los leprechauns. Repasaba algunas de las jugadas más espectaculares de Krum, y se moría de ganas de volver a montar en su Saeta de Fuego y probar el "Amago de Wronski".

 _Harry se imaginó a sí mismo vistiendo una túnica con su nombre bordado a la espalda e intentó representarse la sensación de oír la ovación de una multitud de cien mil personas. Pancartas con las letras "SALVE, DIOS POTTER". Y cuando Ludo Bagman pronunciaba su nombre ante el estadio – "¡Y con ustedes… HARRY POTTER!"_

\- _Yo…buscador profesional…eso sería la leche..._ – pensó con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry no llegaría a saber a ciencia cierta si se había dormido o no (sus fantasías de vuelos en escoba al estilo de Krum podrían muy bien haber acabado siendo auténticos sueños). Lo único que supo fue que, de repente, se escucharon gritos.

Harry reconoció la voz de Sirius, Remus y el señor Weasley.

\- ¡Levantaos! ¡Levantaos ahora mismo! – exclamó el señor Weasley.

\- ¿Qué…sucede? – dijo Ron entre bostezos.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes! – dijo Remus, muy alarmado.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Canuto, Lunático, ¿que…? - decía Harry, mientras bajaba de su cama de un salto y se preguntaba porque el licántropo y el animago canino habían vuelto a la tienda de los Weasley.

\- ¡Ahora no Harry! ¡Vístete y vámonos ya! – exclamó Sirius.

Intuyó que algo malo ocurría, porque los ruidos del campamento parecían distintos. Los cánticos habían cesado. Se oían gritos, y gente que corría.

Como un resorte, Harry se vistió de inmediato. Después, tanto él como Ron, los gemelos y los adultos salieron de la tienda.

A la luz de los escasos fuegos que aún ardían, pudo ver a gente que corría hacia el bosque, huyendo de algo que se acercaba detrás, por el campo, algo que emitía extraños destellos de luz y hacía un ruido como de disparos de pistola. Llegaban hasta ellos abucheos escandalosos, carcajadas estridentes y gritos de borrachos. A continuación, apareció una fuerte luz de color verde que iluminó la escena.

A través del campo marchaba una multitud de magos, que iban muy apretados y se movían todos juntos apuntando hacia arriba con las varitas. Harry entornó los ojos para distinguirlos mejor. Parecía que no tuvieran rostro, pero luego comprendió que iban tapados con capuchas y máscaras. Por encima de ellos, en lo alto, flotando en medio del aire, había cuatro figuras que se debatían y contorsionaban adoptando formas grotescas. Era como si los magos enmascarados que iban por el campo fueran titiriteros y los que flotaban en el aire fueran sus marionetas, manejadas mediante hilos invisibles que surgían de las varitas. Dos de las figuras eran muy pequeñas.

Al grupo se iban juntando otros magos, que reían y apuntaban también con sus varitas a las figuras del aire. La marcha de la multitud arrollaba las tiendas de campaña. En una o dos ocasiones, Harry vio a alguno de los que marchaban destruir con un rayo originado en su varita alguna tienda que le estorbaba el paso. Varias se prendieron, el griterío iba en aumento.

Las personas que flotaban en el aire resultaron repentinamente iluminadas al pasar por encima de una tienda de campaña que estaba en llamas, y Harry reconoció a una de ellas. Era el señor Roberts, el gerente del cámping. Los otros tres bien podían ser su mujer y sus hijos. Con la varita, uno de los de la multitud hizo girar a la señora Roberts hasta que quedó cabeza abajo, su camisón cayó entonces para revelar unas grandes bragas. Ella hizo lo que pudo para taparse mientras la multitud, abajo, chillaba y abucheaba alegremente.

\- Dan ganas de vomitar. - susurró Ron, observando al más pequeño de los niños muggles, que había empezado a dar vueltas como una peonza, a veinte metros de altura, con la cabeza caída y balanceándose de lado a lado como si estuviera muerto. - Dan verdaderas ganas de vomitar...-

Hermione y Ginny llegaron a toda prisa, escoltadas por Tonks, quien sostenía firmemente su varita. Al mismo tiempo salieron de la tienda de los chicos Bill, Charlie y Percy, completamente vestidos, arremangados y con las varitas en la mano.

\- ¿¡Estáis todos bien!? – preguntó Tonks de un grito.

\- ¡Si! – exclamó Sirius.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos a ayudar al Ministerio! - gritó el señor Weasley por encima de todo aquel ruido, arremangándose él también. - ¡Vosotros id al bosque, y no os separéis! ¡Cuando hayamos solucionado esto iré a buscaros! –

\- ¿¡Que!? – se quejó Harry, él también quería intervenir.

\- ¡No, no, no y no! ¡Esto es serio Harry, que ni se te ocurra hacer el tonto! – le replicó Hermione en tono muy severo. Harry bufó molesto.

\- ¡Harry, tú y los demás id hacia el bosque! ¡Pase lo que pase, debéis permanecer juntos! – le indicó Sirius, blandiendo su varita. - ¡Vamos Lunático! –

Remus asintió, cogió su varita, se remangó y se unió a Sirius y a Tonks para ayudar al Ministerio. Luego los siguieron Bill, Charlie y Percy, con el señor Weasley corriendo tras ellos. Desde todos los puntos, los magos del Ministerio se dirigían a la fuente del problema. La multitud que había bajo la familia Roberts se acercaba cada vez más.

\- ¡Vamos! - dijo Fred, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y tirando de ella hacia el bosque. Harry, Ron, Hermione y George los siguieron. Al llegar a los primeros árboles volvieron la vista atrás. La multitud seguía creciendo.

Distinguieron a los magos del Ministerio, que intentaban introducirse por entre el numeroso grupo para llegar hasta los encapuchados que iban en el centro. Les estaba costando trabajo, debían de tener miedo de lanzar algún embrujo que tuviera como consecuencia la caída al suelo de la familia Roberts. Las farolas de colores que habían iluminado el camino al estadio estaban apagadas. Oscuras siluetas daban tumbos entre los árboles, y se oía el llanto de niños; a su alrededor, en el frío aire de la noche, resonaban gritos de ansiedad y voces aterrorizadas.

Harry avanzaba con dificultad, empujado de un lado y de otro por personas cuyos rostros no podía distinguir. De pronto oyó a Ron gritar de dolor.

\- ¿¡Qué ha sucedido!? - preguntó Hermione nerviosa, deteniéndose tan de repente que Harry chocó con ella. - ¿Dónde estás, Ron? Qué idiotez...¡Lumos! - La varita se encendió, y su haz de luz se proyectó en el camino.

Ron estaba echado en el suelo. - He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol…- dijo de malhumor, volviendo a ponerse en pie.

\- Ay Ronald, ¿porque no te fijas por dónde vas? – dijo una dulce voz desde sus espaldas.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron con brusquedad, allí estaba Chloe, con sus ojos cristalinos, y acompañada por Draco.

\- ¡Chloe! ¡Malfoy! – exclamó Ron.

\- Weasley…¿Estáis todos bien? – preguntó el barón Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras con un extraño interés. – Es lamentable que tengamos que volver a vernos en estas circunstancias. –

\- ¿Sabes que está pasando Malfoy? – le preguntó Harry, mientras observaba con Ron y Chloe se abrazaban con fuerza.

\- ¿Ves a esos tipos Potter? – dijo el rubio, apuntando a los enmascarados y encapuchados que estaban haciendo levitar a varias personas e incendiando tiendas a mansalva. – Si, esos de ahí son Mortífagos, seguidores de "Quien tu sabes". –

\- ¿¡Que!? ¡VOLDEMORT! – exclamó Harry con enfado, y Draco asintió.

\- Ron…quería decirte que…- decía Chloe, mientras le frotaba la nariz a Ron.

\- ¿Por qué…estas llorando? – le preguntó el pelirrojo con preocupación.

\- Lo siento…yo…yo no quería que os sintierais mal por vernos…pero…mi padre…- lloró la rubia, y sin poder contenerse más, abrazó con más fuerza al pelirrojo.

\- Es un idiota ignorante. – gruñó Ron molesto, mientras dejaba que Chloe le empapara la camiseta con sus lágrimas.

Desde el cámping llegaba un sonido como de una bomba y un destello de luz verde iluminaba por un momento los árboles que había a su alrededor.

\- Será mejor que os llevéis a Granger de aquí. – dijo Draco con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione débilmente.

\- Van a por los muggles Granger. Ese es el hobby de los Mortífagos, ir tras ustedes. – musitó Draco.

Desde el otro lado de los árboles llegó otra explosión, más fuerte que cualquiera de las anteriores. Cerca de ellos gritaron algunas personas.

\- Estamos a punto de irnos…- susurró Harry. - ¿Qué hay de tus padres? –

\- ¿Te digo la verdad? No tengo ni idea. – dijo Draco cabizbajo. – En realidad, espero no saberlo…no…no quiero saberlo…-

Harry iba a pedir explicaciones, pero Hermione se le adelantó.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? – le preguntó Hermione a Draco con preocupación.

\- Nos os preocupéis, estaremos bien. No es por ofender, pero los Mortífagos no atacan a los sangre pura…Pronto vendrán a búscanos y nos iremos en un traslador. – dijo Draco. – Yo en vuestro lugar me largaría de aquí cuanto antes. -

\- Ronald…te quiero…- le susurró Chloe a Ron, mientras se separaba de él tras darle un beso aprovechando que su hermano no miraba.

\- Yo también…¡Ten cuidado por favor! – exclamó el pelirrojo con angustia.

\- ¡Y tú también! – le chilló Chloe, igual de angustiada.

\- ¡Ronald, vámonos! – exclamó Hermione, tirando de él.

Mientras perdían de vista a Draco y a Chloe a través de los árboles y los arbustos, Ron parecía muy molesto con Lucius Malfoy.

\- ¡Os apuesto lo que queráis a que Lucius Malfoy es uno de esos estúpidos Mortífagos! - exclamó Ron, furioso. – Por eso no querían saber que estaba haciendo su padre. -

\- ¡Bueno, con un poco de suerte el Ministerio lo atrapará! - repuso Hermione enfáticamente, pero con preocupación los hijos de Malfoy. - ¿Dónde están los otros? –

Fred, George y Ginny habían desaparecido, aunque el camino estaba abarrotado de gente que huía sin dejar de echar nerviosas miradas por encima del hombro hacia el campamento.

Un grupo de adolescentes en pijama discutía a voces, un poco apartados del camino. Al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione, una muchacha de pelo espeso y rizado se volvió y les preguntó rápidamente…- ¿Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue...-

\- Eh...¿qué? - preguntó Ron.

\- ¡Oh...! - La muchacha que acababa de hablar le dio la espalda, y, cuando reemprendieron la marcha, la oyeron decir claramente "Ogwarts".

\- Beauxbatons. - murmuró Hermione.

\- ¿Eh? - dijo Harry.

\- Que deben de ser de Beauxbatons…- susurró Hermione. - Ya sabéis, la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons...He leído algunas cosas sobre ella en Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa. -

\- Oh, es verdad. – se acordó Harry.

\- Fred, George y Ginny no pueden haber ido muy lejos. - dijo Ron, que sacó la varita mágica, la encendió como la de Hermione y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor a lo largo del camino.

Harry buscó la suya en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero no la encontró. Lo único que había en ellos eran los omniculares. - ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! – rugió hecho una furia.

\- ¿¡Que sucede Harry!? – le pregunto Hermione, sobresaltándose.

\- ¡MI VARITA! ¡NO TENGO MI VARITA! – el azabache hizo un escándalo.

\- ¡Pero eso es imposible! – exclamó Ron. – ¡Tú nunca la pierdes de vista! –

\- ¿¡Como…como no pude darme cuenta!? – se preguntaba a sí mismo el azabache, entre confuso y frustrado. Sin su varita, él era más vulnerable. – Espera, quizás pueda…- Harry extendió su mano e hizo aparecer una esfera de llamas de fuego. Antes de que su novia y su mejor amigo le preguntaran al azabache sobre el extraño fenómeno, este respondió de inmediato. – Recuerden que tengo control sobre el fuego, aunque aún debo practicar más en su uso. – les comentó. – Venga, vámonos de aquí. -

Ron y Hermione levantaron sus varitas lo suficiente para iluminar el terreno a cierta distancia. Harry miró a su alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de la varita.

\- Esto es increíble…mi varita…perdida…mi varita…- gruñía Harry por el camino.

\- A lo mejor te la has dejado en la tienda. - dijo Ron.

\- O tal vez se te ha caído del bolsillo mientras corríamos. - sugirió Hermione, nerviosa.

\- Si…tal vez haya sido eso…¡JO***! – vociferó el azabache.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Ten cuidado con el fuego! – le reprochó la castaña.

Un crujido los asustó a los tres. Winky, la elfina doméstica, intentaba abrirse paso entre unos matorrales. Se movía de manera muy rara, con mucha dificultad, como si una mano invisible la sujetara por la espalda.

\- ¡Hay magos malos por ahí! - chilló como loca, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y trataba de seguir corriendo. - ¡Gente en lo alto! ¡En lo alto del aire! ¡Winky prefiere desaparecer de la vista! - Y se metió entre los árboles del otro lado del camino, jadeando y chillando como si tratara de vencer la fuerza que la empujaba hacia atrás.

\- Pero ¿qué le pasa? - preguntó Ron, mirando con curiosidad a Winky mientras ella escapaba. - ¿Por qué no puede correr con normalidad? –

\- Me imagino que no le dieron permiso para esconderse…- explicó Harry con el rostro sombrío. Se acordó de Dobby, y de que cada vez que intentaba hacer algo que a los Malfoy no les hubiera gustado, se veía obligado a golpearse. - ¡Hmph! Ese Crouch…-

\- ¿¡Sabéis!? ¡Los elfos domésticos llevan una vida muy dura! - dijo, indignada, Hermione. - ¡Es esclavitud, eso es lo que es! ¡Ese señor Crouch la hizo subir a lo alto del estadio, aunque a ella la aterrorizara! ¡Y la ha embrujado para que ni siquiera pueda correr cuando aquéllos están arrasando las tiendas de campaña! ¿¡Por qué nadie hace nada al respecto!? –

\- Bueno, los elfos son felices así, ¿no? - observó Ron. - Ya oíste a Winky antes del partido, "La diversión no es para los elfos domésticos...". Eso es lo que le gusta, que la manden. –

\- ¡Es gente como tú, Ron! - replicó Hermione, acalorada. - ¡La gente que mantiene estos sistemas injustos y podridos, simplemente porque son demasiado perezosos para...! –

Oyeron otra fuerte explosión proveniente del otro lado del bosque.

\- ¿Qué tal si seguimos? - propuso Ron.

Harry dirigió una mirada inquieta a Hermione. Tal vez fuera cierto lo que Draco les había dicho. Tal vez Hermione corría más peligro que ellos por ser hija de muggles.

\- ¡Vámonos! – exclamó Harry, cogiendo a Hermione de la mano.

Reemprendieron la marcha, él azabache seguía revolviendo en su bolsillo, aunque sabía que la varita no estaba allí _.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!_ – se repetía a si mismo mentalmente.

Siguieron el oscuro camino internándose en el bosque más y más, todavía tratando de encontrar a Fred, George y Ginny. Pasaron junto a unos duendes que se reían a carcajadas, reunidos alrededor de una bolsa de monedas de oro que sin duda habían ganado apostando en el partido, y que no parecían dar ninguna importancia a lo que ocurría en el cámping.

Poco después llegaron a una zona iluminada por una luz plateada, y al mirar por entre los árboles vieron a tres veelas altas y hermosas de pie en un claro del bosque, rodeadas por un grupo de jóvenes magos que hablaban a voces.

\- Yo gano cien bolsas de galeones al año. - gritaba uno de ellos. - Me dedico a matar dragones a cuenta de la Comisión para las Criaturas Peligrosas. –

\- ¡De eso nada! - le gritó su amigo. - ¡Tú te dedicas a lavar platos en el Caldero Chorreante! Pero yo soy cazador de vampiros, hasta ahora he matado a unos noventa... –

Un tercer joven, cuyos granos eran visibles incluso a la tenue luz plateada que emitían las veelas, lo cortó. - Yo estoy a punto de convertirme en el ministro de Magia más joven de todos los tiempos. –

Harry apagó la esfera de fuego que tenía en la palma de su mano, cerrándola, y miró a Ron. Éste había adoptado una extraña expresión relajada, y un segundo después su amigo decía en voz muy alta…- ¿¡Os he contado que he inventado una escoba para ir a Júpiter!? –

\- ¡Lo que hay que oír! - exclamó Hermione con un resoplido, y entre ella y Harry (riéndose de la tontería) agarraron firmemente a Ron de los brazos, le dieron media vuelta y siguieron caminando. Para cuando las voces de las veelas y sus tres admiradores se habían apagado, se encontraban en lo más profundo del bosque. Estaban solos, y todo parecía mucho más silencioso.

Harry miró a su alrededor. - Creo que podríamos aguardar aquí, podemos oír a cualquiera a un kilómetro de distancia. –

Apenas había acabado de decirlo cuando Ludo Bagman salió de detrás de un árbol, justo delante de ellos. Incluso a la débil luz de las dos varitas, Harry pudo apreciar que Bagman estaba muy cambiado. Había perdido su aspecto alegre, su rostro ya no tenía aquel color sonrosado y parecía como si le hubieran quitado los muelles de los pies. Se lo veía pálido y tenso. - ¿Quién está ahí? - dijo pestañeando y tratando de distinguir sus rostros. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí solos? - Se miraron unos a otros, sorprendidos.

\- Bueno, en el campamento hay una especie de disturbio…- explicó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo

Bagman lo miró. - ¿Qué? –

\- El cámping. Unos cuantos han atrapado a una familia de muggles...-

Bagman lanzó un juramento. - ¡Maldición! - dijo, muy preocupado, y sin otra palabra desapareció haciendo "¡plin!".

\- No se puede decir que el señor Bagman esté a la última, ¿verdad? - observó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Tch! Retrasado…- murmuró el azabache.

\- Pero fue un gran golpeador. - puntualizó Ron, que salió del camino para dirigirse a un pequeño claro, se sentó en la hierba seca, al pie de un árbol. - Las Avispas de Wimbourne ganaron la liga tres veces consecutivas estando él en el equipo. - Se sacó del bolsillo la pequeña figura de Krum, lo posó en el suelo y lo observó caminar durante un rato.

Como el auténtico Krum, la miniatura resultaba un poco patosa y encorvada, mucho menos impresionante sobre sus pies que montado en una escoba. Harry permanecía atento a cualquier ruido que llegara del cámping. Todo parecía tranquil, tal vez el jaleo hubiera acabado.

\- Espero que los otros estén bien…- dijo Hermione después de un rato.

\- Estarán bien…- afirmó Ron, con el rostro serio. – Tienen que estar bien…-

\- ¿Te imaginas que tu padre atrapa a Lucius Malfoy? - dijo Harry, sentándose al lado de Ron y contemplando la desgarbada miniatura de Krum sobre las hojas caídas en el suelo. - Él siempre ha dicho que le gustaría pillarlo. –

\- ¡Pues ojalá que lo atrape! ¡Así dejará de atormentar a Chloe! - masculló Ron.

\- Y que hay de esos pobres muggles...- dijo Hermione con nerviosismo. - ¿Y si no pueden bajarlos? –

\- Podrán. - le aseguró Ron. - Hallarán la manera. -

\- Es una idiotez hacer algo así cuando todo el Ministerio de Magia está por allí. - declaró Hermione.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, es verdad. ¿Por qué a los Mortífagos se les ha dado por atacar un campamento con todo el Ministerio rondando por la zona? – dijo Harry, soltando la cuestión

De repente, dejaron de hablar y miraron a sus espaldas. Parecía que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos dando tumbos. Esperaron, escuchando el sonido de los pasos descompasados tras los árboles. Pero los pasos se detuvieron de repente.

\- ¿¡Quien anda ahí!? – exclamó el azabache, creando una nueva esfera de fuego.

Sólo se oyó el silencio. Harry se puso en pie y miró hacia el árbol. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos, pero tenía la sensación de que había alguien justo un poco más allá de donde llegaba su visión. Intentó ser cuidadoso con la esfera de fuego, pues no quería provocar un incendio.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? – preguntó.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz diferente de cualquier otra que hubieran escuchado en el bosque desgarró el silencio. Y no lanzó un grito de terror, sino algo que parecía más bien un conjuro. - ¡MORSMORDRE! – gritó.

Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de la oscuridad que los ojos de Harry habían intentado penetrar en vano, y se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las copas de los árboles.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Ron, poniéndose en pie de un salto y mirando hacia arriba.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry creyó que aquello era otra formación de leprechauns. Luego comprendió que se trataba de una calavera de tamaño colosal, compuesta de lo que parecían estrellas de color esmeralda y con una lengua en forma de serpiente que le salía de la boca. Mientras miraban, la imagen se alzaba más y más, resplandeciendo en una bruma de humo verdoso, estampada en el cielo negro como si se tratara de una nueva constelación. De pronto, el bosque se llenó de gritos.

Harry comprendió que aquello debía ser la marca de los Mortífagos, que se había elevado lo suficiente para iluminar el bosque entero como un horrendo anuncio de neón. Buscó en la oscuridad a la persona que había hecho aparecer la calavera, pero no vio a nadie.

\- ¿¡Quién eres!? - gruñó Harry. - ¡Muéstrate! -

\- ¡Harry, vamos, muévete! - Hermione lo había agarrado por la parte de atrás de la chaqueta, y tiraba de él.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa!? - preguntó Harry, sobresaltándose al ver la cara de ella tan pálida y aterrorizada.

\- ¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry! - gimió Hermione, tirando de él con toda su fuerza. - ¡El signo de Voldemort! –

\- Creo que ya había llegado a esa conclusión…- musitó el azabache. Apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que su esfera de fuego se apagó.

\- ¡Oh por favor! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete ya! – le ordenó la castaña, haciendo un escándalo.

Harry se volvió, mientras Ron recogía a toda prisa su miniatura de Krum, y los tres se dispusieron a cruzar el claro. Pero tan sólo habían dado unos pocos pasos, cuando una serie de ruiditos anunció la repentina aparición, de la nada, de una veintena de magos que los rodearon.

Harry paseó la mirada por los magos y tardó menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de que todos habían sacado la varita mágica y que las veinte varitas los apuntaban.

\- ¡AL SUELO! – rugió Harry, agarrando a Hermione y a Ron, arrastrando a ambos con él sobre la hierba.

\- ¡Desmaius! - gritaron las veinte voces.

Hubo una serie de destellos cegadores, y Harry sintió que el pelo se le agitaba como si un viento formidable acabara de barrer el claro. Al levantar la cabeza un centímetro, vio unos chorros de luz roja que salían de las varitas de los magos, pasaban por encima de ellos, cruzándose, rebotaban en los troncos de los árboles y se perdían luego en la oscuridad.

\- ¿¡QUE HACEN DESGRACIADOS!? – vociferó la voz de Sirius.

\- ¡ALTO! ¡MI HIJO ESTÁ AHÍ! – gritó el señor Weasley.

\- ¡DETENGAN EL ATAQUE! – gritó Lupin.

\- ¡HARRY! ¡HERMIONE! ¡RON! – se escuchó la voz de Tonks.

El pelo de Harry volvió a asentarse. Levantó un poco más la cabeza. El mago que tenía delante acababa de bajar la varita. Al darse la vuelta vio a Sirius, Remus, Tonks y al señor Weasley, con caras de terror en sus rostros, acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¿¡Estáis bien!? – preguntó Tonks con un manojo de nervios.

\- ¡Apártate Tonks! - dijo una voz fría y cortante.

Era el señor Crouch. Él y los otros magos del Ministerio estaban acercándose. Harry se puso en pie de cara a ellos, con el rostro enrabietado.

Crouch tenía el rostro crispado de rabia. - ¿¡Quién de vosotros lo ha hecho!? - dijo bruscamente, fulminándolos con la mirada. - ¿¡Quién de vosotros ha invocado la Marca Tenebrosa!? –

\- ¡NOSOTROS NO HEMOS CONVOCADO ESA COSA! – rugió Harry, señalando la calavera.

\- ¡Eso! ¡No hemos hecho nada! - añadió Ron, frotándose el codo y mirando a su padre con expresión indignada. - ¿¡Por qué nos atacáis!? –

\- ¡No mienta, señor Potter! - gritó el señor Crouch. Seguía apuntando a Ron con la varita, y los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas, parecía enloquecido. - ¡Lo hemos descubierto en el lugar del crimen! –

\- ¿¡QUE DIJO!? – Harry estaba perdiendo los estribos.

\- ¡Por dios Barty! – gimoteó Tonks bruscamente. - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar que ellos son…!? –

\- ¡Son solo unos críos Barty! ¡Ellos jamás harían algo así! – exclamó Sirius, indignado.

\- Decidme, ¿de dónde ha salido la Marca Tenebrosa? - preguntó apresuradamente el señor Weasley.

\- ¡De allí! - respondió Hermione temblorosa, señalando el lugar del que había partido la voz. - Estaban detrás de los árboles. Gritaron unas palabras...un conjuro. –

\- ¿Conque estaban allí? - dijo el señor Crouch, volviendo sus desorbitados ojos hacia Hermione, con la desconfianza impresa en cada rasgó del rostro. - ¿Conque pronunciaron un conjuro? Usted parece muy bien informada de la manera en que se invoca la Marca Tenebrosa, señorita. –

\- ¿¡Que estas insinuando Crouch!? – musitó Sirius. - ¿¡Insinúas que ellos conocen el conjuro para convocar esa cosa asquerosa de ahí arriba!? – gruñó, señalando a la marca tenebrosa.

Aparte del señor Crouch, ningún otro mago del Ministerio parecía creer ni remotamente que Harry, Ron y Hermione pudieran haber invocado la calavera. Por el contrario, después de oír a Hermione habían vuelto a alzar las varitas y apuntaban a la dirección a la que ella había señalado, tratando de ver algo entre los árboles.

\- Es demasiado tarde…- dijo Tonks, sacudiendo la cabeza. – Se han desaparecido. –

\- No lo creo…- declaró un mago de barba escasa de color castaño. Era Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric. - Nuestros rayos aturdidores penetraron en aquella dirección, así que hay muchas posibilidades de que los hayamos atrapado...-

\- ¡Ten cuidado, Amos! - le advirtieron algunos de los magos cuando el señor Diggory alzó la varita, fue hacia el borde del claro y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca cuando lo vio desaparecer.

Al cabo de unos segundos lo oyeron gritar. - ¡Sí! ¡Los hemos capturado! ¡Aquí hay alguien! ¡Está inconsciente! Es...Pero...¡caray! –

\- ¿¡Has atrapado a alguien!? - le gritó el señor Crouch, con tono de incredulidad. - ¿¡A quién!? ¿¡Quién es!? –

Oyeron chasquear ramas, crujir hojas y luego unos pasos sonoros hasta que el señor Diggory salió de entre los árboles. Llevaba en los brazos a un ser pequeño, desmayado. Harry reconoció enseguida el paño de cocina, era Winky. El señor Crouch no se movió ni dijo nada mientras el señor Diggory depositaba a la elfina en el suelo, a sus pies.

Los otros magos del Ministerio miraban al señor Crouch, que se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, muy pálido, con los ojos fijos en Winky. Luego pareció despertar. - Esto... es... imposible…- balbuceó. .- No...- Rodeó al señor Diggory y se dirigió a zancadas al lugar en que éste había encontrado a Winky.

\- ¡Es inútil, señor Crouch! - dijo el señor Diggory. - No hay nadie más. –

\- ¿Está seguro señor Diggory? – le preguntó Remus, a lo que el mencionado asintió.

Pero el señor Crouch no parecía dispuesto a creerle. Lo oyeron moverse por allí, rebuscando entre los arbustos.

\- Me imagino que ahora mismo Barty debe estar muerto de la preocupación. – empezó a decir Sirius, mientras miraba a Winky. – Pero no, no creo que la elfina…-

\- Se a lo que te refieres. – Dijo el señor Diggory. – De hecho…-

\- Déjalo, Amos. - le dijo el señor Weasley en voz baja. - ¡No creeréis de verdad que fue la elfina! La Marca Tenebrosa es una señal de mago. Se necesita una varita. –

\- Bueno…- susurró el señor Diggory. – La verdad es que si, ella tenía una varita. -

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó el señor Weasley.

\- Aquí, mira. - El señor Diggory cogió una varita y se la mostró. - La tenía en la mano, de modo que, para empezar, se ha quebrantado la cláusula tercera del Código de Usó de la Varita Mágica, "El uso de la varita mágica no está permitido a ninguna criatura no humana". -

Entonces oyeron otro "¡plin!", y Ludo Bagman se apareció justo al lado del padre de Ron. Parecía despistado y sin aliento. Giró sobre sí mismo, observando con los ojos desorbitados la calavera verde. - ¡La Marca Tenebrosa! - dijo, jadeando, y casi pisa a Winky al volverse hacia sus colegas con expresión interrogante. - ¿¡Quién ha sido!? ¿¡Los habéis atrapado!? ¡Barty! ¿¡Qué sucede!? –

El señor Crouch había vuelto con las manos vacías. Su cara seguía estando espectralmente pálida, y se le había erizado el bigote de cepillo.

\- ¿¡Dónde has estado, Barty!? - le preguntó Bagman. - ¿¡Por qué no estuviste en el partido!? ¡Tu elfina te estaba guardando una butaca...! ¡Gárgolas tragonas! - Bagman acababa de ver a Winky, tendida a sus pies. - ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!? –

\- He estado ocupado, Ludo. - respondió el señor Crouch, hablando aún como a trompicones y sin apenas mover los labios. - Hemos dejado sin sentido a mi elfina. –

\- ¿¡Sin sentido!? ¿¡Vosotros!? ¿¡Qué quieres decir!? Pero ¿por qué...? –

De repente, Bagman comprendió lo que sucedía. Levantó la vista hacia la calavera, luego la bajó hacia Winky y terminó dirigiéndola al señor Crouch. - ¡No! - dijo. - ¿Winky? ¿¡Winky invocando la Marca Tenebrosa!? ¡Ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! ¡Para empezar, necesitaría una varita mágica! -

\- Y tenía una… - susurró Tonks.

\- Así es, la encontré con una varita en la mano, Ludo. Si le parece bien, señor Crouch, creó que deberíamos oír lo que ella tenga que decir. – dijo el señor Diggory.

Crouch no dio muestra de haber oído al señor Diggory, pero éste interpretó su silencio como conformidad. Levantó la varita y apuntó a Winky con ella. - ¡Enervate! – exclamó.

Winky se movió lánguidamente. Abrió sus grandes ojos de color castaño y parpadeó varias veces, como aturdida. Ante la mirada de los magos, que guardaban silencio, se incorporó con movimientos vacilantes y se quedó sentada en el suelo.

Vio los pies de Diggory y poco a poco, temblando, fue levantando los ojos hasta llegar a su cara, y luego, más despacio todavía, siguió elevándolos hasta el cielo. Harry vio la calavera reflejada dos veces en sus enormes ojos vidriosos. Winky ahogó un grito, miró asustada a la multitud de gente que la rodeaba y estalló en sollozos de terror.

\- ¡Elfina! - dijo severamente el señor Diggory. - ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Soy miembro del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas! –

\- No sea tan duro con ella. – le pidió Remus.

Winky se balanceó de atrás adelante sobre la hierba, respirando entrecortadamente. Harry no pudo menos que acordarse de Dobby en sus momentos de aterrorizada desobediencia

\- Como ves, elfina, la Marca Tenebrosa ha sido conjurada en este lugar hace tan sólo un instante. - explicó el señor Diggory. - Y a ti te hemos descubierto un poco después, justo debajo. Si eres tan amable de darnos una explicación...-

\- ¡Yo...yo...yo no lo he hecho, señor! - repuso Winky jadeando. - ¡Ni siquiera hubiera sabido cómo hacerlo, señor! –

\- ¡Te hemos encontrado con una varita en la mano! - gritó el señor Diggory, blandiéndola ante ella.

\- Cálmese señor Diggory. – pidió de nuevo Remus, con su habitual amabilidad.

Cuando la luz verde que iluminaba el claro del bosque procedente de la calavera dio de lleno en la varita, Harry la reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡MI VARITA! – exclamó incrédulo.

Todo el mundo lo miró.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? - preguntó el señor Diggory, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

\- ¡Que es mi varita! - dijo Harry, apuntando con el dedo a su varita. - ¡Mientras huíamos del campamento se me debió caer, llevo un buen rato buscándola! -

\- ¿Que se te cayó? - repitió el señor Diggory, extrañado. - ¿Es eso una confesión? ¿La tiraste después de haber invocado la Marca? –

\- ¡AMOS! – exclamó Tonks escandalizada.

Hermione parecía horrorizada ante tal insinuación, Harry apretó los dientes con rabia, y una vena le sobresaltó en la frente. La mano derecha le temblaba, si no controlaba su temperamento se le podría escapar alguna esfera de fuego sin que él lo quisiera.

\- ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A INSINUAR SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD!? – rugió Sirius con indignación y enfado. - ¡ESTAS HABLANDO DE HARRY! ¡EL SERÍA LA ULTIMA PERSONA SOBRE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA A QUIEN SE LE OCURRIESE HACER ESO! -

\- Eh...no, por supuesto, lo siento Sirius…- susurró el señor Diggory, asustado. - Lo siento de verdad...Me he dejado llevar. –

\- Creo que ha quedado bien claro que no fue ahí donde se me cayó…- gruñó Harry, señalando con el pulgar hacia los árboles que había justo debajo de la calavera.

\- Así que…- dijo el señor Diggory, mirando con severidad a Winky, que se había encogido de miedo. - La encontraste tú, ¿eh, elfina? Y la cogiste y quisiste divertirte un rato con ella, ¿eh? –

\- ¡Yo no he hecho magia con ella, señor! - chilló Winky, mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por ambos lados de su nariz, aplastada y bulbosa. -¡Yo...yo...yo sólo la cogí, señor! ¡Yo no he conjurado la Marca Tenebrosa, señor, ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! –

\- ¡No fue ella! - intervino Hermione. Estaba muy nerviosa por tener que hablar delante de todos aquellos magos del Ministerio, pero lo hacía con determinación. - ¡Winky tiene una vocecita chillona, y la voz que oímos pronunciar el conjuro era mucho más grave! - Miró a Ron y Harry, en busca de apoyo. - No se parecía en nada a la de Winky, ¿a qué no? –

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - confirmó Harry, serio y negando con la cabeza. - Sin lugar a dudas, no era la de un elfo…-

\- No, era una voz humana. - dijo Ron.

\- Bueno, pronto lo veremos…- gruñó el señor Diggory, sin darles mucho crédito. - Hay una manera muy sencilla de averiguar cuál ha sido el último conjuro efectuado con una varita mágica. ¿Sabías eso, elfina? –

Winky temblaba y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, batiendo las orejas, mientras el señor Diggory volvía a levantar su varita y juntaba la punta con el extremo de la varita de Harry.

\- ¡Prior Incantato! - dijo con voz potente el señor Diggory.

Harry oyó que Hermione ahogaba un grito, horrorizada, cuando una calavera con lengua en forma de serpiente surgió del punto en que las dos varitas hacían contacto. Era, sin embargo, un simple reflejo de la calavera verde que se alzaba sobre ellos, y parecía hecha de un humo gris espeso, el fantasma de un conjuro.

\- ¡Deletrius! - gritó el señor Diggory, y la calavera se desvaneció en una voluta de humo. - ¡Bien! - exclamó con una expresión incontenible de triunfo, bajando la vista hacia Winky, que seguía agitándose convulsivamente.

\- ¡Yo no lo he hecho! - chilló la elfina, moviendo los ojos aterrorizada. - ¡No he sido, no he sido, yo ni siquiera sabría cómo hacerlo! ¡Soy una elfina buena, no uso varita, no sé cómo se hace! –

\- Amos, por las barbas de Merlín…- Sirius bufaba exasperado.

\- ¡Te hemos atrapado con las manos en la masa, elfina! - gritó el señor Diggory. - ¡Te hemos cogido con la varita que ha obrado el conjuro! –

\- Señor Diggory…- comenzó a hablar Lupin, tratando de mantener la calma. - Piense en lo que dice. Son muy pocos los magos que saben llevar a cabo ese conjuro...¿Quién se lo podría haber enseñado? –

\- Quizá Amos quiere sugerir que yo tengo por costumbre enseñar a mis sirvientes a invocar la Marca Tenebrosa…- El señor Crouch había hablado impregnando cada sílaba de una cólera fría.

Se hizo un silencio muy tenso.

Amos Diggory se asustó. - No...no...señor Crouch, en absoluto...-

\- Te ha faltado muy poco para acusar a las dos personas de entre los presentes que son menos sospechosas de invocar la Marca Tenebrosa. A Harry Potter... ¡y a mí mismo! Supongo que conoces la historia del niño, Amos. –

Harry frunció el entrecejo. – _Bueno, ¿y este tipo de parte de quien está? –_

\- Por supuesto...Todo el mundo la conoce...- musitó el señor Diggory, desconcertado.

\- ¡Y yo espero que recuerdes las muchas pruebas que he dado, a lo largo de mi prolongada trayectoria profesional, de que desprecio y detesto las Artes Oscuras y a cuantos las practican! - gritó el señor Crouch, con los ojos de nuevo desorbitados.

\- Señor Crouch, yo...¡yo nunca sugeriría que usted tuviera la más remota relación con este incidente! - farfulló Amos Diggory. Su rala barba de color castaño conseguía en parte disimular su sonrojo.

\- ¡Si acusas a mi elfina me acusas a mí, Diggory! - vociferó el señor Crouch. - ¿¡Dónde podría haber aprendido la invocación!? –

\- Po...podría haberla aprendido...en cualquier sitio...-

\- Eso es, Amos...- repuso el señor Weasley. - En cualquier sitio. Winky…- añadió en tono amable, dirigiéndose a la elfina, pero ella se estremeció como si él también le estuviera gritando. - ¿Dónde exactamente encontraste la varita mágica? –

Winky retorcía el dobladillo del paño de cocina tan violentamente que se le deshilachaba entre los dedos. - Yo...yo la he encontrado...la he encontrado ahí, señor...- susurró. - Ahí... entre los árboles, señor…-

\- ¿Te das cuenta, Amos? - dijo el señor Weasley, tratando de conservar la calma.

\- El cretino que invocó esa asquerosa marca podrían haberse desaparecido justo después de haberlo hecho, dejando atrás la varita de Harry. – musitó Sirius.

\- Si, una buena idea, no usar su propia varita, claro. – dijo Remus, pensativo. - En caso de que el culpable sea atrapado, podría delatar a Harry. Winky solo tuvo la mala suerte de encontrársela un poco después y cogerla sin más. –

\- ¡Pero entonces ella tuvo que estar muy cerca del verdadero culpable! —exclamó el señor Diggory, impaciente. - ¿Viste a alguien, elfina? –

Winky comenzó a temblar más que antes. Sus enormes ojos pasaron vacilantes del señor Diggory a Ludo Bagman, y luego al señor Crouch. Tragó saliva antes de hablar. - No he visto a nadie, señor... A nadie…-

\- Amos…- dijo secamente el señor Crouch. - Soy plenamente consciente de que lo normal, en este caso, sería que te llevaras a Winky a tu departamento para interrogarla. Sin embargo, te ruego que dejes que sea yo quien trate con ella. –

El señor Diggory no pareció tomar en consideración aquella sugerencia, pero para Harry era evidente que el señor Crouch era un miembro del Ministerio demasiado importante para decirle que no.

\- Puedes estar seguro de que será castigada…- agregó el señor Crouch fríamente.

\- A...a...amo...- tartamudeó Winky, mirando al señor Crouch con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. - A...a...amo, se lo ruego...no…-

El señor Crouch bajó la mirada, con el rostro tan tenso que todas sus arrugas se le marcaban profundamente. No había ni un asomo de piedad en su mirada. - Winky se ha portado esta noche de una manera que yo nunca hubiera creído posible…- dijo despacio. - Le mandé que permaneciera en la tienda. Le mandé permanecer allí mientras yo solucionaba el problema. Y me ha desobedecido. Esto merece la prenda…-

\- ¡No! - gritó Winky, postrándose a los pies del señor Crouch. - ¡No, amo! ¡La prenda no, la prenda no! -

\- _¿Va a liberar a Winky?_ – pensó el azabache, mientras miraba con algo de tristeza a la elfina. Él sabía muy bien que a los elfos domésticos les gustaba servir a los magos, y que para CASI todos ellos la libertad era una idea aterradora.

\- ¡Pero estaba aterrorizada! - saltó Hermione indignada, mirando al señor Crouch. - ¡Su elfina siente terror a las alturas, y los magos enmascarados estaban haciendo levitar a la gente! ¡Usted no le puede reprochar que huyera! –

El señor Crouch dio un paso atrás para librarse del contacto de su elfina, a la que miraba como si fuera algo sucio y podrido que le podía echar a perder los lustrosos zapatos.

\- Una elfina que me desobedece no me sirve para nada. - declaró con frialdad, mirando a Hermione. - No me sirve para nada un sirviente que olvida lo que le debe a su amo y a la reputación de su amo. –

\- _¿Reputación? ¿¡Todo este embrollo por su maldita reputación!?_ – Harry se sentía indignado por dentro. Cogió a Hermione de su mano, al ver que ella temblaba, pero de enfado.

Winky lloraba con tanta energía que sus sollozos resonaban en el claro del bosque. Se hizo un silencio muy desagradable al que puso fin el señor Weasley.

\- Bien, creo que me llevaré a los míos a la tienda, si no hay nada que objetar. Amos, esa varita ya no nos puede decir nada más. Si eres tan amable de devolvérsela a Harry…- decía el señor Weasley.

El señor Diggory se la devolvió a Harry, y éste se la guardó en el bolsillo.

\- Vámonos, Harry, Hermione, chicos. Es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí. – Les dijo Sirius en voz baja.

Sin embargo, ni Harry, ni tampoco Hermione se movían de donde estaban. No levantaban la vista de la elfina, que seguía sollozando. El azabache llegó a la conclusión de que el trato que reciben los elfos es injusto. – _Si pudiera hacer algo…-_ pensó con amargura.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡Vámonos! – les apremió el señor Weasley. Harry y Hermione se unieron a Ron, Sirius y los demás, para dejar el claro e internarse entre los árboles. Tonks se quedó con el resto de trabajadores del Ministerio.

\- ¿Qué…será de Winky ahora? – preguntó el azabache, con el rostro sombrío.

\- Me temo que no lo sé Harry…- susurró el señor Weasley.

\- ¡Qué manera de tratarla! - dijo Hermione furiosa. - ¡El señor Diggory, sin dejar de llamarla "elfina"! ¡Y el señor Crouch! ¡Sabe que no lo hizo y aun así la va a despedir! ¡Le da igual que estuviera aterrorizada, o alterada...! ¡Es como si no fuera humana! –

\- Es que no lo es. - repuso Ron.

Harry lo miró sorpresivamente y Hermione apretó los dientes con furia.

\- ¡Eso no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos, Ronald! – vociferó escandalizada. - Da asco la manera...-

\- Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo contigo, Hermione. – dijo Remus con amabilidad, haciendo señas a los demás para que siguieran. – Sin embargo, no me parece un buen momento para discutir los derechos de los elfos. Lo mejor es que regreséis a la tienda lo antes posible. ¿Qué ocurrió con los demás? –

\- Los perdimos en la oscuridad profeso…digo, Lupin. - explicó Ron.

Cuando llegaron al final del bosque no los dejaron pasar. Una multitud de magos y brujas atemorizados se había congregado allí, y al ver aproximarse al señor Weasley y compañía muchos de ellos se adelantaron.

\- ¿¡Qué ha sucedido!? –

\- ¿Quién la ha invocado, Arthur? –

\- ¡No será... él! –

\- Por supuesto que no es él. - contestó el señor Weasley sin demostrar mucha paciencia. - No sabemos quién ha sido, porque se desaparecieron. Ahora, por favor, perdonadme. Quiero ir a dormir. -

\- Ve con Arthur Harry. – le dijo Sirius a su ahijado. – Yo iré a comprobar mi tienda junto con Remus, por si acaso. –

\- ¿Volverás? –

\- No lo sé, todo esto ha sido muy extraño. Oh, casi se me olvida. – Sirius le dio a Harry una bolsita. Cuando el azabache lo abrió, dentro había una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. – Es por tu cumpleaños, siempre viene bien tener algo suelto, ¿no crees? – le preguntó, guiñando el ojo.

\- Canuto, no tendrías que haberte molesto… - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – Gracias. -

\- Nos volveremos a ver Harry, cuídate. – Dijo Sirius, despidiéndose de su ahijado con un fuerte abrazo.

Sirius y Remus (que también se despidió de Harry) se fueron, mientras que el señor Weasley se abrió paso entre la multitud para alcanzar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, regresando todos juntos al cámping.


	35. Ch69-70-Año IV

Capítulo 69 – El Ministerio patas arriba

Ya estaba todo en calma, no había ni rastro de los mortífagos, aunque algunas de las tiendas destruidas seguían humeando.

Charlie asomaba la cabeza fuera de la tienda de los chicos. - ¿Qué pasa, papá? - le dijo en la oscuridad. - Fred, George y Ginny volvieron bien, pero los otros...-

\- Aquí los traigo. - respondió el señor Weasley, agachándose para entrar en la tienda. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron detrás. Bill estaba sentado a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, aplicándose una sábana al brazo, que sangraba profusamente.

Charlie tenía un desgarrón muy grande en la camisa, y Percy hacía ostentación de su nariz ensangrentada. Fred, George y Ginny parecían incólumes pero asustados.

\- ¿Los habéis atrapado, papá? - preguntó Bill de inmediato. - ¿Quién invocó la Marca? –

\- No, no los hemos atrapado…- repuso el señor Weasley. - Hemos encontrado a la elfina del señor Crouch con la varita de Harry, pero no hemos conseguido averiguar quién hizo realmente aparecer la Marca. –

\- ¿¡Qué!? - preguntaron a un tiempo Bill, Charlie y Percy.

\- ¿La varita de Harry? - dijo Fred.

\- ¿La elfina del señor Crouch? - Inquirió Percy, atónito.

Con ayuda de Harry, Ron y Hermione, el señor Weasley les explicó todo lo sucedido en el bosque. Al finalizar el relato, Percy se mostraba indignado.

\- ¡Bueno, el señor Crouch tiene toda la razón en querer deshacerse de semejante elfina! – dijo Percy. - Escapar cuando él le mandó expresamente que se quedara...Avergonzarlo ante todo el Ministerio...¿En qué situación habría quedado él si la hubieran llevado ante el Departamento de Regulación y Control...? –

\- ¡Ella no hizo nada! - lo interrumpió Hermione con brusquedad. - ¡Sólo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado! –

\- Hermione está en lo cierto Percy, Winky es inocente... – Dijo Harry con el rostro serio.

Percy se quedó desconcertado. Harry y Hermione siempre se habían llevado muy bien con él...Mejor, de hecho, que cualquiera de los demás.

\- ¡Escuchad, un mago que ocupa una posición cómo la del señor Crouch no puede permitirse tener una elfina doméstica que hace tonterías con una varita mágica! - declaró Percy pomposamente, recuperando el aplomo.

\- ¡No hizo tonterías con la varita! - gritó Hermione. - ¡Sólo la recogió del suelo! –

\- Bueno, ¿puede explicar alguien qué era esa cosa en forma de calavera? – pidió Ron, impaciente. - No le ha hecho daño a nadie, ¿no? ¿Por qué le dais tanta importancia? –

\- Ya te lo dije Ronald, es el símbolo de Voldemort. – le explicó Hermione (todos, excepto Harry, se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre del señor tenebroso), antes de que pudiera contestar ningún otro. - He leído sobre el tema en "Auge y calda de las Artes Oscuras". –

\- _¿Hermione busca tomarme la delantera? Hm…será mejor que espabile._ – pensó el azabache, como si su novia le estuviera desafiando a un duelo de conocimiento.

\- Y no se la había vuelto a ver desde hacía trece años…- añadió en voz baja el señor Weasley. - Es natural que la gente se aterrorizara...Ha sido casi cómo volver a ver a "Quien tú sabes". –

\- Sigo sin entenderlo. - dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. - Quiero decir, que no deja de ser simplemente una señal en el cielo...-

\- Ron, "quien tu sabes" y sus seguidores mostraban la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo cada vez que cometían un asesinato. - repuso el señor Weasley. - El terror que inspiraba...No puedes ni imaginártelo, eres demasiado joven. Imagínate que vuelves a casa y ves la Marca Tenebrosa flotando justo encima, y comprendes lo que estás a punto de encontrar dentro...- El señor Weasley se estremeció. - Era lo que más temía todo el mundo...lo peor...-

Se hizo el silencio. Luego Bill, quitándose la sábana del brazo para comprobar el estado de su herida, volvió a hablar. - Bueno, quienquiera que la hiciera aparecer esta noche, a nosotros nos fastidió, porque los mortífagos echaron a correr en cuanto la vieron. Todos se desaparecieron antes de que nosotros hubiéramos llegado lo bastante cerca para desenmascarar a ninguno de ellos. Afortunadamente, pudimos coger a la familia Roberts antes de que dieran contra el suelo. En estos momentos les están modificando la memoria. –

\- ¡Tch! Mortífagos…ya que su queridísimo lord tenebroso no se encuentra entre ellos, deberían honrarle fundando "El Club de fans de Voldemort". – musitó el azabache.

\- Mira, esa idea de seguro que les gustaría. – dijo Bill con aprobación. – Sí, creo que esta noche hemos visto lo que queda de ellos, quiero decir, los que se libraron de Azkaban…-

\- Sin embargo, no tenemos pruebas de eso, Bill…- observó el señor Weasley. - Aunque es probable que tengas razón. - agregó, desesperanzado.

\- ¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Pues yo estoy seguro que uno de ellos era Lucius Malfoy! – exclamó Ron de pronto. - ¡Ese sinvergüenza y su mujer, dejaron solos a Chloe y a su…hermano! –

\- ¡Ah! ¿¡Están los dos bien!? – chilló Ginny, con preocupación por sus amigos.

\- Creemos que así es Ginny, pero no estamos seguros del todo. – contestó Harry en voz baja.

\- O…ojalá se encuentren bien…- susurró Hermione, frotándose el brazo con nervios.

\- ¡Si claro, a Lucius Malfoy le importa un pimiento lo que le pase a sus hijos! – dijo Ron, volviendo a enfadarse. - ¡Es más que evidente, todos sabemos cómo Lucius adora a su queridísimo Vol-Voldermort! –

Muchos se sorprendieron al oír a Ron pronunciar por primera vez el nombre del innombrable. Harry y Hermione lo miraron con orgullo, mientras que los otros Weasley se estremecieron levemente.

\- Lo que realmente me intriga es, ¿Con que fin los fanáticos de Voldemort se pusieron a hacer levitar a los muggles? – preguntó Harry, tratando de rebajar el cargoso ambiente.

\- ¿Para qué? - dijo el señor Weasley, con una risa forzada. - Harry, ésa es su idea de la diversión. La mitad de los asesinatos de muggles que tuvieron lugar bajo el poder de "Quien tú sabes" se cometieron nada más que por diversión. Me imagino que anoche bebieron bastante y no pudieron aguantar las ganas de recordarnos que todavía están ahí y son unos cuantos. Una encantadora reunión para ellos. - terminó, haciendo un gesto de asco. – Gracias a Merlín que no murió nadie…-

\- Pero, si eran mortífagos, ¿por qué se desaparecieron al ver la Marca Tenebrosa? - preguntó Ron. - Tendrían que haber estado encantados de verla, ¿no? –

\- Piensa un poco, Ron. - dijo Bill. - Si de verdad eran Mortífagos, hicieron lo indecible para no entrar en Azkaban cuando cayó "Quien tú sabes", y dijeron todo tipo de mentiras sobre que él los había obligado a matar y a torturar a la gente. Estoy seguro de que ellos tendrían aún más miedo que nosotros si volviera. Cuando perdió sus poderes, negaron haber tenido relación con él y se apresuraron a regresar a su vida cotidiana. Imagino que no les guarda mucho aprecio, ¿no crees? –

\- Entonces...los que hicieron aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa...- dijo Hermione pensativamente. - ¿lo hicieron para mostrar su apoyo a los Mortífagos o para espantarlos? –

\- Puede ser cualquier cosa, Hermione. - admitió el señor Weasley. - Pero te diré algo, sólo los Mortífagos sabían formar la Marca. Me sorprendería mucho que la persona que lo hizo no hubiera sido en otro tiempo un Mortífago, aunque no lo sea ahora...Escuchad, es muy tarde, y si vuestra madre se entera de lo sucedido se preocupará muchísimo. Lo que vamos a hacer es dormir unas cuantas horas y luego intentaremos irnos de aquí en uno de los primeros Trasladores. –

\- _Hm…ese sujeto que estaba escondido entre los arbustos, él que utilizó mi varita, ¿Quién será?_ – se preguntaba Harry, mientras se iba a dormir.

El señor Weasley los despertó cuando llevaban sólo unas pocas horas durmiendo. Usó la magia para desmontar las tiendas, y dejaron el cámping tan rápidamente como pudieron. Al pasar por al lado del señor Roberts, que estaba a la puerta de su casita, vieron que tenía un aspecto extraño, como de aturdimiento. El muggle los despidió con un vago "Feliz Navidad".

\- Se recuperará. - aseguró el señor Weasley en voz baja, de camino hacia el páramo. - A veces, cuando se modifica la memoria de alguien, al principio se siente desorientado...y es mucho lo que han tenido que hacerle olvidar. –

Al acercarse al punto donde se hallaban los Trasladores oyeron voces insistentes. Cuando llegaron vieron a Basil, el que estaba a cargo de los Trasladores, rodeado de magos y brujas que exigían abandonar el cámping lo antes posible. El señor Weasley discutió también brevemente con Basil, y terminaron poniéndose en la cola.

Antes de que saliera el sol cogieron un neumático viejo que los llevó a la colina de Stoatshead. Con la luz del alba, regresaron por Ottery St. Catchpole hacia La Madriguera, hablando muy poco porque estaban cansados y no pensaban más que en el desayuno. Cuando doblaron el recodo del camino y La Madriguera apareció a la vista, les llegó por el húmedo camino el eco de una persona que gritaba.

\- ¡Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios! - La señora Weasley, que evidentemente los había estado aguardando en el jardín delantero, corrió hacia ellos, todavía calzada con las zapatillas que se ponía para salir de la cama, la cara pálida y tensa y un ejemplar estrujado de "El Profeta" en la mano. - ¡Arthur! ¡Qué preocupada me habéis tenido, qué preocupada! –

Le echó a su marido los brazos al cuello, y "El Profeta" se le cayó de la mano. Al mirarlo en el suelo, Harry distinguió el titular _"Escenas de terror en los Mundiales de Quidditch_ ", acompañado de una centelleante fotografía en blanco y negro que mostraba la Marca Tenebrosa sobre las copas de los árboles.

\- _Sospecho que esta no será la última vez que veamos esa marca, ni a esos fanáticos seguidores de Voldemort._ – Pensó el azabache, mientras terminaba de ojear la portada con su resumen.

\- Estáis todos bien…- murmuraba la señora Weasley como ida, soltando al señor Weasley y mirándolos con los ojos enrojecidos. - Estáis vivos, niños...-

Y, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, cogió a Fred y George y los abrazó con tanta fuerza que sus cabezas chocaron.

\- ¡Ay!, mamá...nos estás ahogando...-

\- ¡Pensar que os reñí antes de que os fuerais! - dijo la señora Weasley, comenzando a sollozar. - ¡No he pensado en otra cosa! Que si os atrapaba "Quien vosotros sabéis", lo último que yo os había dicho era que no habíais tenido bastantes TIMOS. Ay, Fred...George...-

\- Vamos, Molly, ya ves que estamos todos bien. - le dijo el señor Weasley en tono tranquilizador, arrancándola de los gemelos y llevándola hacia la casa. – Bill…- añadió en voz baja. - recoge el periódico, quiero ver lo que dice. –

Una vez que hubieron entrado todos, algo apretados, en la pequeña cocina y que Hermione hubo preparado una taza de té muy fuerte para la señora Weasley, en el que su marido insistió en echar unas gotas de "whisky envejecido de Ogden", Bill le entregó el periódico a su padre. Éste echó un vistazo a la primera página mientras Percy atisbaba por encima de su hombro.

\- Me lo imaginaba… - dijo resoplando el señor Weasley. – "Errores garrafales del Ministerio...los culpables en libertad...falta de seguridad...magos tenebrosos yendo por ahí libremente...desgracia nacional..." ¿Quién ha escrito esto? Ah, claro...Rita Skeeter. –

\- ¿Skeeter? – repitió Harry, quien también leía el periódico.

\- ¡Esa mujer la tiene tomada con el Ministerio de Magia! - exclamó Percy furioso. - ¡La semana pasada dijo que perdíamos el tiempo con nimiedades referentes al grosor de los calderos en vez de acabar con los vampiros! Como si no estuviera expresamente establecido en el parágrafo duodécimo de las Orientaciones para el trato de los seres no mágicos parcialmente humanos...-

\- Haznos un favor, Percy…- le pidió Bill, bostezando. - Cállate…-

\- Me mencionan…- dijo el señor Weasley, abriendo los ojos tras las gafas al llegar al final del artículo de "El Profeta".

\- ¿Dónde? - balbuceó la señora Weasley, atragantándose con el té con whisky. - ¡Si lo hubiera visto, habría sabido que estabas vivo! –

\- No dicen mi nombre. - aclaró el señor Weasley. Escucha, "Si los magos y brujas aterrorizados que aguardaban ansiosamente noticias del bosque esperaban algún aliento proveniente del Ministerio de Magia, quedaron tristemente decepcionados. Un oficial del Ministerio salió del bosque poco tiempo después de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa diciendo que nadie había resultado herido, pero negándose a dar más información. Está por ver si su declaración bastará para sofocar los rumores que hablan de varios cadáveres retirados del bosque una hora más tarde." Vaya, francamente...- dijo el señor Weasley exasperado, pasándole el periódico a Percy. - No hubo ningún herido, ¿qué se supone que tendría que haber dicho? "Rumores que hablan de varios cadáveres retirados del bosque...", Desde luego, habrá rumores después de publicado esto…- Exhaló un profundo suspiro.

\- _Hm…la típica periodista que lo exagera todo con tal de escribir una suculenta y comprometida historia…Vaya, hasta hay ese tipo de gente en el mundo mágico. –_ Pensó Harry, leyendo los comentarios con las cejas arqueadas.

\- Molly, voy a tener que ir a la oficina, habrá que hacer algo. –

\- Iré contigo, papá. - anunció gravemente Percy. - El señor Crouch necesitará todas las manos disponibles. Y podré entregarle en persona mi informe sobre los calderos. –

Salió aprisa de la cocina. La señora Weasley parecía disgustada.

\- ¡Arthur, te recuerdo que estás de vacaciones! Esto no tiene nada que ver con la oficina. ¿No se las pueden apañar sin ti? –

\- Tengo que ir, Molly. - insistió el señor Weasley. - Por culpa mía están peor las cosas. Me pongo la túnica y me voy...-

\- Disculpe señora Weasley, ¿recibí alguna carta esta mañana? – le preguntó Harry a la señora Weasley.

\- ¿Eh? No, que yo sepa no cielo. – respondió la señora Weasley, un poco distraída.

\- De acuerdo, tendré que esperar la respuesta de Sirius. Hay que ver con esos estúpidos Mortífagos y su fanatismo cínico…- bufó el azabache.

\- ¿Sirius fue a los mundiales? – preguntó la señora Weasley con curiosidad.

\- Si, junto con Remus y Tonks, no sé si los conoce. – respondió Harry.

\- Por supuesto, a Remus lo conocemos de hace años, pero conocimos a Tonks un día cuando Sirius nos invitó a Arthur y a mí a las Tres Escobas y allí nos la presentó. La chica es tan amable…aunque lo sentiré por ella, al ser aurora se le habrán acabado las vacaciones, con todo lo que está sucediendo… - dijo la señora Weasley, mientras tomaba más té con whisky.

Después de hablar con la señora Weasley, y dejarla en la cocina para ver si se le baja la preocupación, Harry y Hermione acompañaron a Ron hasta su habitación.

\- ¿Cómo creéis que se encuentre Chloe? – preguntó de repente el pelirrojo.

\- No lo sé…es inquietante, lo sé, pero…¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? – se preguntaba Hermione, mordiéndose una uña.

\- Quizás deberías escribirla. – le sugirió Harry a Ron. – Solo esperemos que tu carta no sea interceptada por algún otro Malfoy que no sea ella. –

\- No, no lo será. Chloe es la única de los Malfoy que ha visto hasta ahora a Pig. Es odioso admitirlo, pero el que sea tan pequeña es una ventaja, porque no se la ve tan fácilmente, además, como Chloe es muy ágil no tiene problemas para encontrar a Pig, recibir mi carta y mándame una respuesta. – explicó Ron.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Ron cogió papel y su viejo frasco de tinta para escribir la nota dirigida a Chloe.

 _Chloe. Harry, Hermione y yo estamos de nuevo en la Madriguera. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Por favor, envíame la respuesta lo antes posible, me estoy muriendo de la preocupación._

 _Te quiero._

 _Ron._

Una vez escrita la nota, la dobló hasta el tamaño de un botón y lo ató a la diminuta pata de Pig.

\- ¡Venga, llévaselo a Chloe! ¡Y asegúrate que sea ella quien reciba el mensaje, en su habitación! – le gritó Ron desde la ventana, mientras que la pequeña lechuza se alejaba como una bala.

\- Tranquilo hermano, todo saldrá bien. – le dijo Harry afablemente a su mejor amigo.

\- Gracias tío…- susurró Ron, cabizbajo.

\- Oye Harry, ¿y cuando nos vas a enseñar a conjurar el Patronus? – le preguntó Hermione, con la intención de animar el ambiente.

\- Bueno, cuando queráis, pero debéis saber que yo tardé unos tres meses en aprenderlo y perfeccionarlo. – dijo Harry. – Una vez aprendáis los conceptos básicos, dependerá de vosotros desarrollar completamente el Patronus corpóreo y darle un uso práctico. –

\- ¡Me sería muy útil para mandar mensajes a Chloe! – exclamó Ron con un renovado entusiasmo. – Y por supuesto, para espantar a los malditos dementores… –

\- Me da mucho gusto que recuperes tu buen humor Ronald. – dijo el azabache, frotándose la nariz.

Ni Percy ni su padre pararon mucho por casa durante la semana siguiente. Se marchaban cada mañana antes de que se levantara el resto de la familia, y volvían cada noche después de la cena.

\- Es un absoluto caos…- contaba Percy dándose tono, la noche antes del retorno a Hogwarts. – Me he pasado toda la semana apagando fuegos. La gente no ha dejado de enviarnos vociferadores y, claro, si no se abren enseguida, estallan. Hay quemaduras por todo mi escritorio, y mi mejor pluma quedó reducida a cenizas. –

\- ¿Por qué envían tantos vociferadores? - preguntó Ginny mientras arreglaba con celo su ejemplar de "Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos" sobre la alfombrilla que había delante de la chimenea de la sala de estar.

\- Para quejarse de la seguridad en los Mundiales. - explicó Percy. - Reclaman compensaciones por los destrozos en sus propiedades. Mundungus Fletcher nos ha puesto una demanda por una tienda de doce dormitorios con jacuzzi, pero lo tengo calado. Sé a ciencia cierta que estuvo durmiendo bajo una capa levantada sobre unos palos. –

Durante aquella última semana, Harry aprovechó el tiempo para enseñarles a Hermione y a Ron a como convocar el encantamiento Patronus. El progreso iba bastante bien para haber sido solo una semana.

\- _Les salió la lucecita plateada de sus varitas. Si, con suerte ellos también tardarán menos de un mes en presentarme un Patronus incorpóreo._ – pensó el azabache con orgullo.

También recibieron la nota de Chloe, alegando que se encontraba bien, al igual que Draco. Sin embargo, la menor de los Malfoy no entró en muchos detalles debido a que tenía miedo de que la contestación fuera interceptada, a pesar de que el correo lo llevaba Pig.

\- _Bueno, ya nos contará más detalles sobre el "asunto" de sus padres cuando nos volvamos a ver en el expreso de Hogwarts…-_ pensó el azabache.

Sirius y Remus siguieron con la reforma del Nº12 de Grimmauld Place. El animago le dijo a Harry que iría a despedirlo al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

\- _Como todo buen padrino._ – admitió Harry con una sonrisa.

La señora Weasley miró el reloj de pared del rincón. A Harry le gustaba aquel reloj, resultaba completamente inútil si lo que uno quería saber era la hora, pero en otros aspectos era muy informativo. Tenía nueve manecillas de oro, y cada una de ellas llevaba grabado el nombre de un miembro de la familia Weasley. No había números alrededor de la esfera, sino indicaciones de dónde podía encontrarse cada miembro de la familia. Indicaciones tales como "En casa", "En el colegio" y "En el trabajo", pero también "Perdido", "En el hospital" "En la cárcel" y, en la posición en que en los relojes normales está el número doce, ponía "En peligro mortal".

\- _Ahí estaría yo si fuera parte de la familia Weasley._ – pensó Harry con diversión, refiriéndose a la última indicación.

Ocho de las manecillas señalaban en aquel instante la posición "En casa", pero la del señor Weasley, que era la más larga, aún seguía marcando "En el trabajo". La señora Weasley exhaló un suspiro.

\- Vuestro padre no había tenido que ir a la oficina un fin de semana desde los días de "Quien vosotros sabéis"… - explicó. - Lo hacen trabajar demasiado, si no vuelve pronto se le va a echar a perder la cena. –

\- Bueno, papá piensa que tiene que compensar de alguna manera el error que cometió el día del partido, ¿no? - repuso Percy. - A decir verdad, fue un poco imprudente al hacer una declaración pública sin contar primero con la autorización del director de su departamento...-

\- ¡No te atrevas a culpar a tu padre por lo que escribió esa miserable de Skeeter! - dijo la señora Weasley, estallando de repente.

\- Si papá no hubiera dicho nada, la vieja Rita habría escrito que era lamentable que nadie del Ministerio informara de nada…- intervino Bill, que estaba jugando al ajedrez con Ron. – Rita Skeeter nunca deja bien a nadie. Recuerda que en una ocasión entrevistó a todos los rompedores de maldiciones de Gringotts, y a mí me llamó "gili del pelo largo". –

Harry suprimió una risa.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que está un poco largo, cielo. - dijo con suavidad la señora Weasley. - Si me dejaras tan sólo que...-

\- No, mamá. –

La lluvia golpeaba contra la ventana de la sala de estar. Hermione se hallaba inmersa en el "Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º", del que la señora Weasley había comprado ejemplares para ella, Harry (Quien ya se lo había leído en una ocasión) y Ron en el callejón Diagon.

Charlie zurcía un pasamontañas a prueba de fuego. Harry, que tenía a sus pies el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras que le había regalado Hermione el día en que cumplió trece años, estaba sentado al lado de la castaña, mientras le sacaba brillo a su Saeta de Fuego. Fred y George estaban sentados en un rincón algo apartado, con las plumas en la mano, cuchicheando con la cabeza inclinada sobre un pedazo de pergamino.

\- ¿Qué andáis tramando? - les preguntó la señora Weasley de pronto, con los ojos clavados en ellos.

\- Son deberes. - explicó vagamente Fred.

\- No digas tonterías, todavía estáis de vacaciones. - replicó la señora Weasley.

\- Sí, nos hemos retrasado bastante. - repuso George.

\- No estaréis por casualidad redactando un nuevo cupón de pedido, ¿verdad? - dijo con recelo la señora Weasley. - Espero que no se os haya pasado por la cabeza volver a las andadas con los "Sortilegios Weasley". -

\- ¡Mamá! - dijo Fred, levantando la vista hacia ella, con mirada de dolor. - Si mañana se estrella el expreso de Hogwarts y George y yo morimos, ¿cómo te sentirías sabiendo que la última cosa que oímos de ti fue una acusación infundada? –

Todos se rieron, hasta la señora Weasley. - ¡Ya viene vuestro padre! - anunció repentinamente, al volver a mirar el reloj. La manecilla del señor Weasley había pasado de pronto de "En el trabajo" a "Viajando". Un segundo más tarde se había detenido en la indicación "En casa", con las demás manecillas, y lo oyeron en la cocina.

\- ¡Voy, Arthur! - dijo la señora Weasley, saliendo a toda prisa de la sala.

Un poco después el señor Weasley entraba en la cálida sala de estar, con su cena en una bandeja. Parecía reventado de cansancio. - Bueno, ahora sí que se va a armar la gorda…- dijo, sentándose en un butacón junto al fuego, y jugueteando sin entusiasmo con la coliflor un poco mustia de su plato. - Rita Skeeter se ha pasado la semana husmeando en busca de algún otro lío ministerial del que informar en el periódico, y acaba de enterarse de la desaparición de la pobre Bertha, así que ya tiene titular para "El Profeta" de mañana. Le advertí a Bagman que debería haber mandado a alguien a buscarla hace mucho tiempo. –

\- El señor Crouch lleva semanas diciendo lo mismo. - se apresuró a añadir Percy.

\- Crouch tiene suerte de que Rita no se haya enterado de lo de Winky. - dijo el señor Weasley irritado. - Habríamos tenido una semana entera de titulares a propósito de que encontraran a su elfina doméstica con la varita con la que se invocó la Marca Tenebrosa. –

\- Creía que todos estábamos de acuerdo en que esa elfina, aunque sea una irresponsable, no fue quien convocó la Marca. - replicó Percy, molesto.

\- ¡Si te interesa mi opinión, el señor Crouch tiene mucha suerte de que en "El Profeta" nadie sepa lo mal que trata a los elfos! - dijo enfadada Hermione.

\- ¡Mira por dónde! - repuso Percy. - Hermione, un funcionario de alto rango del Ministerio como es el señor Crouch merece una inquebrantable obediencia por parte de su servicio. –

\- ¡Tch! Alcahuete…- murmuró Harry con desagrado.

\- ¡Por parte de su esclava, querrás decir! - contestó Hermione, elevando estridentemente la voz. – Porque a Winky no le pagaba, ¿¡verdad!? –

\- ¡Creo que será mejor que subáis todos a repasar vuestro equipaje! - dijo la señora Weasley, terminando con la discusión. - ¡Vamos, todos, ahora mismo! –

Hermione se fue enfadada escalera arriba junto con Ginny, murmurando pestes sobre Crouch y Percy. De mientras, Harry guardó su equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, se echó al hombro la Saeta de Fuego y subió la escalera con Ron. La lluvia sonaba aún más fuerte en la parte superior de la casa, acompañada del ulular del viento, por no mencionar los esporádicos aullidos del espíritu que habitaba en la buhardilla. Pigwidgeon comenzó a gorjear y zumbar por la jaula cuando ellos entraron. La vista de los baúles a medio hacer parecía haberlo excitado.

\- Harry ¿Puedes darle esta delicia para lechuzas? – le pidió Ron a su mejor amigo. – A ver si con suerte deja de hacer escandalo…-

Harry metió las chucherías por entre las barras de la jaula de Pigwidgeon y volvió a su baúl. Hedwig, quien estaba en su jaula, también recibió una porción de delicia para lechuzas.

- _Si no lo hago, le entrará un ataque de celos. Pobre Pig…-_ pensó Harry, negando con la cabeza.

\- Mira, aquí tienes lo que mi madre te compró en el Callejón Diagon, además de este montón de calcetines. Sirius insistió en pagar el material nuevo de todos por este año, para compensar lo que pasó a finales del curso pasado. – Dijo Ron, aunque con algo de incomodidad. – En realidad no tendría que hacerlo, es decir, ya está más que perdonado y…-

Harry sonrío ante la actitud de su padrino, realmente era una persona generosa. – Así es nuestro Canuto, Ronald, así que será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando…-

Con cierto esfuerzo, Ron puso una pila de paquetes sobre la cama plegable de Harry. El azabache empezó a desenvolver las compras. Además del Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º, de Miranda Goshawk, tenía un puñado de plumas nuevas, una docena de rollos de pergamino y recambios para su equipo de preparar pociones.

 _\- ¡Estupendo! Ya casi no me quedaba espina de pez-león ni esencia de belladona_. – pensó Harry alegremente.

Estaba metiendo en el caldero la ropa interior cuando Ron, detrás de él, soltó un "¡Ooooh!".

\- ¿Qué…es esto? – susurró Ron, mirando perplejamente un traje muy elegante.

Harry se giró para ver lo que llevaba Ron. Era un traje de gala, color negro y con pajarita incluida. Ron se puso en frente del espejo con su traje, y no paraba de admirarlo, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró la señora Weasley con unas cuantas túnicas de Hogwarts recién lavadas y planchadas.

\- Aquí tenéis. - dijo, separándolas en dos montones. - Ahora lo que deberíais hacer es meterlas con cuidado para que no se arruguen. -

\- Mamá…¿Qué es este traje? – le preguntó Ron, sin dejar de admirar su nueva túnica de gala.

\- Es una túnica de gala cielo. – le comentó la señora Weasley. - En vuestra lista de la escuela dice que este curso necesitaréis túnicas para las ocasiones solemnes. ¿Qué te parece? –

\- Pues…¡yo creo que me veo genial! – exclamó Ron con un amplia sonrisa.

\- Me alegro de que te guste cielo, pero no olvides darle las gracias a Sirius. – dijo la señora Weasley. – Ese hombre, por el amor del cielo, ha sido tan amable con nosotros desde que nos visitó hace dos meses. Le eh dicho que solo le iba a permitir este acto por este año, y nada más. No quiero que nadie piense que nos aprovechamos de él, ¡por todos los cielos! Tengo que invitarle a cenar después de dejaros en King Cross. –

Ron asintió. - ¿Y Harry? ¿También tiene una? –

\- Pues supuesto, pero Harry, cielo, Sirius me pidió que la tuya no la sacaras de la caja hasta que estés solo, y la veas tú mismo. – le dijo la señora Weasley a Harry. – Quizás él té compró una túnica especial y por eso te pidió que esperaras. –

\- ¿No me la puede mostrar? – se quejó Ron. – Pues vaya…-

Harry sentía una loca curiosidad por saber que había en la caja que contenía su túnica de gala, pero decidió esperar al momento de abrir el paquete. – _Sirius se ha tomado muchas molestias consiguiéndomelo. La túnica, los libros, la Saeta…si, definitivamente es un hombre muy generoso…-_ pensó con simpatía hacia su padrino.

Capítulo 70 – De vuelta al expreso

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, había en el ambiente una definida tristeza de fin de vacaciones. La copiosa lluvia seguía salpicando contra la ventana mientras él se ponía los vaqueros oscuros, su camiseta roja y su chaqueta ligera con capucha.

 _\- Las túnicas, como siempre, nos las ponemos en el expreso de Hogwarts._ – se recordó a si mismo Harry. – _Ahora sería interesante que al salir vea a Hermione con la túnica ya puesta, como aquella primera vez…-_

Por fin él, Ron, Fred y George bajaron a desayunar. Acababan de llegar al rellano del primer piso, cuando la señora Weasley apareció al pie de la escalera, con expresión preocupada.

\- ¡Arthur! - llamó mirando hacia arriba. - ¡Arthur! ¡Mensaje urgente del Ministerio! –

Harry se echó contra la pared cuando el señor Weasley pasó metiendo mucho ruido, con la túnica puesta del revés, y desapareció de la vista a toda prisa. Cuando Harry y los demás entraron en la cocina, vieron a la señora Weasley buscando nerviosa por los cajones del aparador ("¡Tengo una pluma en algún sitio!", murmuraba) y al señor Weasley inclinado sobre el fuego, hablando con...

\- _Pero que demo…-_ Para asegurarse de que los ojos no lo habían engañado, Harry los cerró con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos.

Semejante a un enorme huevo con barba, la cabeza de Amos Diggory se encontraba en medio de las llamas. Hablaba muy deprisa, completamente indiferente a las chispas que saltaban en torno a él y a las llamas que le lamían las orejas.

\- ... Los vecinos muggles oyeron explosiones y gritos, y por eso llamaron a esos...¿cómo los llaman...?, "pocresías". Arthur, tienes que ir para allá...-

\- ¡Aquí está! - dijo sin aliento la señora Weasley, poniendo en las manos de su marido un pedazo de pergamino, un tarro de tinta y una pluma estrujada.

\- ... Ha sido una suerte que yo me enterara. - continuó la cabeza del señor Diggory. - Tenía que ir temprano a la oficina para enviar un par de lechuzas, y encontré a todos los del Uso Indebido de la Magia que salían pitando. ¡Si Rita Skeeter se entera de esto, Arthur...! –

\- ¿Qué dice Ojoloco que sucedió? - preguntó el señor Weasley, que abrió el tarro de tinta, mojó la pluma y se dispuso a tomar notas.

La cabeza del señor Diggory puso cara de resignación.

\- Dice que oyó a un intruso en el patio de su casa. Dice que se acercaba sigilosamente a la casa, pero que los contenedores de basura lo cogieron por sorpresa. –

\- ¿Qué hicieron los contenedores de basura? - inquirió el señor Weasley, escribiendo como loco.

\- Por lo que sé, hicieron un ruido espantoso y prendieron fuego a la basura por todas partes. - explicó el señor Diggory. - Parece ser que uno de los contenedores todavía andaba por allí cuando llegaron los "pocresías". –

El señor Weasley emitió un gruñido. - ¿Y el intruso? –

\- Ya conoces a Ojoloco, Arthur. - dijo la cabeza del señor Diggory, volviendo a poner cara de resignación. - ¿Que alguien se acercó al patio de su casa en medio de la noche? Me parece más probable que fuera un gato asustado que anduviera por allí cubierto de mondas de patata. Pero, si los del Uso Indebido de la Magia le echan las manos encima a Ojoloco, se la habrán cargado. Piensa en su expediente. Tenemos que librarlo acusándolo de alguna cosa de poca monta, algo relacionado con tu departamento. ¿Qué tal lo de los contenedores que han explotado? –

\- Sería una buena precaución. - repuso el señor Weasley, con el entrecejo fruncido y sin dejar de escribir a toda velocidad. - ¿Ojoloco no usó la varita? ¿No atacó realmente a nadie? –

\- Apuesto a que saltó de la cama y comenzó a echar maleficios contra todo lo que tenía a su alcance desde la ventana. - contestó el señor Diggory. - Pero les costará trabajo demostrarlo, porque no hay heridos. –

\- Bien, ahora mismo voy. - dijo el señor Weasley. Se metió en el bolsillo el pergamino con las notas que había tomado y volvió a salir a toda prisa de la cocina.

La cabeza del señor Diggory miró a la señora Weasley. - Lo siento, Molly…- dijo, más calmado. - Siento haber tenido que molestaros tan temprano...pero Arthur es el único que puede salvar a Ojoloco, y se supone que es hoy cuando Ojoloco empieza su nuevo trabajo. ¿Por qué tendría que escoger esta noche...? –

\- No importa, Amos. - repuso la señora Weasley. - ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres una tostada o algo antes de irte? –

\- Eh...bueno…- aceptó el señor Diggory.

La señora Weasley cogió una tostada untada con mantequilla de un montón que había en la mesa de la cocina, la puso en las tenacillas de la chimenea y se la acercó al señor Diggory a la boca.

\- "Gacias" - masculló éste, y luego, haciendo "¡plin!", se desvaneció.

Harry oyó al señor Weasley despidiéndose apresuradamente de Bill, Charlie, Percy y las chicas. A los cinco minutos volvió a entrar en la cocina, con la túnica ya bien puesta y pasándose un peine por el pelo.

\- Será mejor que me dé prisa. Que tengáis un buen trimestre, muchachos. - les dijo el señor Weasley a Harry, Ron, Fred y George mientras se echaba una capa sobre los hombros y se disponía a desaparecerse. - Molly, ¿podrás llevarlos tú a la estación de King's Cross? –

\- Por supuesto que sí. - asintió ella. – De hecho, nos reuniremos allí con Sirius, él quiere despedir a Harry. Tú de mientras cuida de Ojoloco, que ya nos arreglaremos. –

Al desaparecerse el señor Weasley, Bill y Charlie entraron en la cocina.

\- ¿Alguien mencionó a Ojoloco? - preguntó Bill. - ¿Qué ha hecho ahora? –

\- Dice que alguien intentó entrar anoche en su casa. - explicó la señora Weasley.

\- ¿Ojoloco Moody? - dijo George pensativo, poniéndose mermelada de naranja en la tostada. - ¿No es el chiflado...? –

\- Tu padre tiene muy alto concepto de él. - le recordó severamente la señora Weasley.

\- Sí, bueno, papá colecciona enchufes, ¿no? - comentó Fred en voz baja, cuando su madre salió de la cocina. - Dios los cría...-

\- Moody fue un gran mago en su tiempo. - afirmó Bill.

\- Es un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, ¿verdad? - dijo Charlie.

\- Pero Dumbledore tampoco es lo que se entiende por normal, ¿a qué no? - repuso Fred. - Bueno, ya sé que es un genio y todo eso...-

\- ¿Quién es Ojoloco? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

\- Está retirado, pero antes trabajaba para el Ministerio. - explicó Charlie. - Yo lo conocí un día en que papá me llevó con él al trabajo. Era un auror, uno de los mejores...-

\- Un auror…- La profesión de auror era una de las profesiones que más le llamaba la atención a Harry.

\- La mitad de las celdas de Azkaban las ha llenado él. Pero se creó un montón de enemigos...sobre todo familiares de los que atrapaba...- siguió explicando Charlie. - Y, según he oído, en su vejez se ha vuelto realmente paranoico, ya no confía en nadie. Ve magos tenebrosos por todas partes. –

Bill y Charlie decidieron ir a despedirlos a todos a la estación de King's Cross, pero Percy, disculpándose de forma exagerada, dijo que no podía dejar de ir al trabajo.

\- En estos momentos no puedo tomarme más tiempo libre. - declaró. - Realmente el señor Crouch está empezando a confiar en mí. –

\- Sí, ¿y sabes una cosa, Percy? - le dijo George muy serio. - Creo que no tardará en aprenderse tu nombre. –

Todos comenzaron a mover sus baúles y sus jaulas hasta el exterior de la Madriguera, donde estaba aparcado el Ford Anglia de los Weasley. Metieron uno, y otro, y otro, y otro baúl, en el maletero como si nada. Eso incluía a las jaulas de Hedwig y Pigwidgeon.

Faltaban los baúles de Fred y George, además de la canasta donde iba Crookshanks. De repente, unas cuantas "bengalas fabulosas del doctor Filibuster", que prendían con la humedad, se cayeron inesperadamente del baúl de Fred al abrirse de golpe. Crookshanks se asustó con las bengalas, intentó escapar de su canasta a arañazos, pero al final se calmó y se quedó dónde estaba.

Fred puso su baúl en orden todo lo rápido que pudo, mientras que Hermione estaba a sus espaldas, vociferándole por ser tan imprudente.

Después de cargar el coche mágico con todo el equipaje, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione salieron rumbo a Londres. El viaje fue bastante cómodo, el señor Weasley dedicaba sus ratos libres a añadirle mejoras a su coche, y una de ellas fue el de renovar los asientos traseros.

- _Es como estar sentado sobre gelatina_ …- pensó el azabache, riéndose sin parar junto con los demás.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de King Cross, se encontraron con Sirius, quien se tomó la molestia de traer carritos para todos. Pero no se acordó de llevar paraguas, por lo que su empapada melena le cubría los ojos.

\- Por las barbas de Merlín, Sirius, vas a coger un resfriado. – le dijo la señora Weasley a Sirius severamente.

\- Ah, no te preocupes Molly, soy un tipo de hierro, ya lo sabes. – Dijo Sirius en tono presumido, ante las risas de los gemelos. - ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? – preguntó, mientras se despejaba la vista.

\- A estado bien, a pesar del temporal que tenemos…- suspiró la señora Weasley.

\- ¿Todo bien chicos? – les preguntó Sirius a los más jóvenes. – Bien, poned el equipaje y las mascotas en los carritos, vamos, el tiempo apremia. -

Después de que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny colocaran sus cosas en los carritos, el grupo se puso en marcha. Caminaron todos juntos hasta la barrera del andén nueve y tres cuartos, que queda entre los andenes nueve y diez.

\- ¿Dónde están Remus y Tonks? – le preguntó Harry a Sirius.

\- Tonks está en el Ministerio, tiene mucho trabajo por delante después del alboroto que se ha armado allí…- Dijo Sirius. – Y Remus está en casa, recuperándose…ya sabes de que estoy hablando. –

\- Oh, si, por supuesto…- susurró Harry, recordando la licantropía de Remus.

Al llegar a la barrera, los jóvenes que aún estudiaban en Hogwarts se separaron en grupos de tres. Harry, Ron y Hermione (los más llamativos, porque llevaban con ellos a Hedwig, Pigwidgeon y a Crookshanks) pasaron primero. Caminaron como quien no quiere la cosa hacia la barrera, hablando entre ellos despreocupadamente, y la atravesaron...y, al hacerlo, el andén nueve y tres cuartos se materializó allí mismo.

El expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba allí, y de él salían nubes de vapor que convertían en oscuros fantasmas a los numerosos alumnos de Hogwarts y sus padres, reunidos en el andén. Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a coger sitio, y no tardaron en colocar su equipaje en un compartimiento de uno de los vagones centrales del tren. Luego bajaron de un salto otra vez al andén para despedirse de la señora Weasley, de Sirius, de Bill y de Charlie.

\- Quizá nos veamos antes de lo que piensas. - le dijo Charlie a Ginny, sonriendo, al abrazarla.

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó Fred muy interesado.

\- Ya lo verás. - respondió Charlie. - Pero no le digas a Percy que he dicho nada, porque, al fin y al cabo, es "información reservada, hasta que el ministro juzgue conveniente levantar el secreto". –

\- Sí, ya me gustaría volver a Hogwarts este año…- dijo Bill con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el tren con nostalgia.

\- Sé cómo te sientes…- susurro Sirius, mientras tocaba un poco el tren. – Jamás olvidaré la primera vez que subí en este…hermoso tren…-

\- ¿Estarás tú también por Hogwarts Canuto? – le preguntó Harry a su padrino.

\- Puede que pase por Hogsmeade. Hacéis visitas allí, ¿no? – le dijo Sirius. – Pues puede que me dé una vuelta por allí con Lunático. – le guiñó el ojo. – Si…este año vais a tener un curso muy interesante…-

\- ¿Por qué? - quiso saber George, intrigado.

Pero en aquel momento sonó el silbato, y la señora Weasley los empujó hacia las puertas de los vagones.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad, señora Weasley. - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, después de que subieron al tren, cerraron la puerta y se asomaron por la ventanilla para hablar con ella.

\- Sí, gracias por todo señora Weasley. - dijo Harry.

\- A sido un placer teneros en casa. - respondió ella con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Cuídate mucho Harry, y pásalo bien…- le dijo Sirius a Harry, enseñándole el pulgar arriba. – Si…seguro que lo pasareis en grande…- dijo, con una sonrisa pícara. Harry y Hermione captaron el mensaje y se sonrojaron.

\- Os invitaría también a pasar la Navidad, pero...- decía la señora Weasley. - bueno, creo que preferiréis quedaros en Hogwarts, porque con una cosa y otra...-

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Ron enfadado. - ¿¡Qué es lo que sabéis vosotros cuatro y nosotros no!? –

\- Esta noche os enteraréis, espero…- contestó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa. - Va a ser muy emocionante...Desde luego, estoy muy contenta de que hayan cambiado las normas...-

\- ¿Qué normas? - preguntaron Harry, Ron, Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

\- No os preocupéis muchachos, estoy seguro de que Dumbledore os lo explicará. – dijo Sirius.

\- Ahora, portaos bien, ¿eh? ¿Eh, Fred? ¿Eh, George? – dijo la señora Weasley, especialmente hacia los gemelos.

El tren pitó muy fuerte y comenzó a moverse.

\- ¡Decidnos lo que va a ocurrir en Hogwarts! - gritó Fred desde la ventanilla cuando ya las figuras de la señora Weasley, de Sirius, de Bill y de Charlie empezaban a alejarse. - ¿¡Qué normas van a cambiar!? –

Pero Sirius y la señora Weasley se limitaron a sonreír y decir adiós con la mano. Antes de que el tren hubiera doblado la curva, ellos, Bill y Charlie habían desaparecido.

Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron a su compartimiento. La espesa lluvia salpicaba en las ventanillas con tal fuerza que apenas distinguían nada del exterior. Ron abrió su baúl, sacó una manta que llevaba para el frío y tapó con ella la jaula de Pigwidgeon, para amortiguar sus gorjeos.

\- Bagman nos quería contar lo que va a pasar en Hogwarts. – dijo el pelirrojo malhumorado, sentándose en frente de Harry y Hermione. - En los Mundiales, ¿recordáis? Pero mi propia madre es incapaz de decir nada. ¡Ni siquiera Sirius! Me pregunto qué…-

\- ¡Shh! - susurró de pronto Hermione, poniéndose un dedo en los labios y señalando el compartimiento de al lado.

Los tres aguzaron el oído y, a través de la puerta entreabierta, oyeron unas voces familiares.

\- ¿Tu tampoco sabes nada Draco? – era la voz de Ginny.

\- Me temo que no. Como ya te dije, mi padre y yo interactuamos poco, muy poco…- se escuchaba la voz de Draco. – Prácticamente nada desde el escándalo en la final de los Mundiales…-

\- ¿Vosotros iréis mas al fondo? – ahora era la voz de Chloe.

\- Si. – contestó Draco. – Tu irás con Weasley, ¿no? –

Hubo un ligero silencio, antes de que Chloe respondiera.

\- Nos veremos luego. – dijo Chloe.

\- Bien. – contestó Draco.

\- Hasta luego Chloe. – dijo Ginny, en tono alegre.

Se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos en movimiento, alejándose a casa segundo que pasaba. Entonces, y poco a poco, la puerta del compartimento donde estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzó a abrirse.

\- ¿Se puede? – preguntó Chloe amablemente.

\- ¿Nos estas pidiendo permiso para entrar? – preguntó Ron arqueando las cejas. – ¡Oh, por favor! –

El pelirrojo, tan impaciente como siempre, se puso en pie, abrió la puerta e hizo entrar a Chloe, dándole un beso y un abrazo fuerte y prolongado. La rubia saludó amablemente a Harry y a Hermione, antes de sentarse junto con Ron en frente de ellos.

\- ¿Va todo bien…Chloe? – le preguntó Hermione, cuidadosamente.

Chloe se encogió de hombros. – Podría haber ido peor para serte sincera, pero afortunadamente mi padre a parado poco tiempo por casa. – comentó. – Es más, ni siquiera se molestó en acompañarnos a Draco y a mi hasta la estación. Por lo menos mi madre si se despidió de nosotros. Ella siempre tan amable…-

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo Lucius Malfoy? – gruñó Ron.

\- Ron, de verdad, prefiero no saberlo…- susurró Chloe.

\- Cuando nos dijiste que te ignoraba no me esperaba que fuera hasta el punto de ignorar tu existencia. – musitó el pelirrojo. - ¡Es horrible! No sé cómo lo haces para aguantarlo…-

\- Es fácil de soportar si te ignora todo el tiempo…- dijo Chloe en tono fúnebre. – Pero cuando todo lo que recibes de él no es más que la ignorancia y el enfado…pues, empieza a volverse amargo…e insoportable en ocasiones…-

\- Chloe…¿hay algo que quisieras contarnos? – le preguntó Harry, con el rostro serio.

La rubia negó con la cabeza lentamente, mientras su rostro se tornaba sombrío. – Nada, salvo…que me habría gustado tener otro tipo de encuentro con ustedes. Me ilusioné cuando supe que iríamos a los mundiales, pero…si iba mi padre, y si se encontraba con vosotros y el señor Weasley sabía que…- unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. – Lo siento…ya lo sé…mi padre es…-

\- Un cabrón…- musitó Ron.

\- Un imbécil... – seguido de Harry.

\- Un grosero…- susurró Hermione, quien empezaba a angustiarse.

\- Y yo no hice nada…me quedé allí callada…- lloró Chloe. - y ni siquiera me atreví a acercarme a ti Ron…hubiera sido fantástico que tú y yo nos sentáramos juntos a disfrutar de la final…pero…pero…-

Ron abrazó a Chloe tiernamente, mientras dejaba que ella derramara sus lágrimas de frustración en su pecho. Hermione no se contuvo más y empezó a llorar en silencio, mientras que Harry la abrazaba.

\- No ha sido tu culpa Chloe…no lo ha sido y lo sabes…- susurró Hermione.

\- Gracias…Me alegro mucho de haber venido a Hogwarts…es…es mi hogar…el hogar donde os tengo a vosotros…- sollozó Chloe.

Harry conocía bien ese sentimiento, el de considerar a Hogwarts como "El hogar". Y no solo fue él, también otros como Sirius, Snape (Quien no se lo ocultó), y ahora también Chloe.

\- No me imagino que hubiera sido de mi si no me hubieran matriculado en Hogwarts…- dijo Chloe, tras secarse las lágrimas y recuperar el ritmo de respiración normal. - Mi madre me contó de que papá planeaba matricularnos a Draco y a mí en el Instituto Durmstrang. Hubiera sido horrible…-

\- ¿¡Du-Durmstrang!? – gimió Hermione, poniéndose paliducha.

\- Si. Supongo que vosotros ya sabéis lo que hay allí, ¿no? – dijo Chloe.

\- No del todo, pero sé que tiene una reputación horrible. – comentó Ron, abrazando protectoramente a la rubia.

\- Por supuesto que tiene una reputación horrible. – musitó Hermione. - Según pude ver en el libro "Evaluación de la educación mágica en Europa", allí dan muchísima importancia a las Artes Oscuras…-

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Una fábrica de magos oscuros! – exclamó Ron, abrazando con fuerza a Chloe, quien estaba tremendamente colorada.

\- No necesariamente Ronald... – Dijo Harry, quien en secreto iba a recibir lecciones de artes oscuras y creación de hechizos por cortesía del profesor Snape.

\- Bueno, ¿y dónde queda esa escuela de todas formas? – preguntó Ron.

\- Me temo que nadie lo sabe. - repuso Hermione, levantando las cejas.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Chloe. – Quiero decir, nunca me lo han contado, yo solo sé que Durmstrang era una opción que varió mi padre...-

\- Existe una rivalidad tradicional entre todas las escuelas de magia. – explicó Harry. - A las de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons les gusta ocultar su paradero para que nadie les pueda robar los secretos. –

\- ¡Vamos Harry! ¡No digas tonterías! - exclamó Ron, riéndose. - Durmstrang tiene que tener el mismo tamaño que Hogwarts. ¿Cómo van a esconder un castillo enorme? –

\- ¡Pero si también Hogwarts está oculto! - dijo Hermione, sorprendida. - Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Bueno, todo aquel que haya leído "Hogwarts: Una historia". –

\- Sólo Harry y tú. - repuso Ron. - A ver, ¿cómo han hecho para esconder un lugar como Hogwarts? –

\- Obviamente Ronald, el instituto está embrujado…- explicó Harry, mientras abrazaba a Hermione con su brazo diestro. - Si algún muggle lo mira, lo único que verá son unas ruinas viejas con un letrero en la entrada donde dice "¡MUY PELIGROSO! ¡PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA!" – exclamó con drama.

\- ¡Oh! Entonces, es un sistema similar al de Hogwarts, donde muestra unas ruinas deshabitadas a todo aquel que no pertenezca al colegio. – supuso Chloe.

\- Es posible. - contestó Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. - O podrían haberle puesto repelentes mágicos de muggles, como al estadio de los Mundiales. Y, para impedir que los magos ajenos lo encuentren, pueden haberlo convertido en inmarcable. –

\- ¿Cómo? – Chloe arqueó las cejas.

\- Bueno, se puede encantar un edificio para que sea imposible marcarlo en ningún mapa. – respondió Hermione.

\- Vale, si tú lo dices…- dijo Ron.

\- _Ni siquiera en el mapa del merodeador…-_ pensó el azabache. – _Intenté encontrar la Sala de los Menesteres, pero esta no aparece en el mapa. Es como dice el profesor Snape. Mi padre y los demás Merodeadores no llegaron a encontrarla, y por eso no la incluyeron…y el profesor Snape tan orgulloso de su hazaña. –_ se río un poco.

\- Pero creo que Durmstrang tiene que estar en algún país del norte. - dijo Hermione reflexionando. - En algún lugar muy frío, porque llevan capas de piel como parte del uniforme. -

La lluvia se hacía aún más y más intensa conforme el tren avanzaba hacia el norte. El cielo estaba tan oscuro y las ventanillas tan empañadas que hacia el mediodía ya habían encendido las luces. El carrito de la comida llegó traqueteando por el pasillo, y Harry compró un montón de pasteles en forma de caldero para compartirlos con los demás.

Varios de sus amigos pasaron a verlos a lo largo de la tarde, incluidos Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

Luna todavía llevaba puesto el mismo sombrero largo con los colores verdiblancos de Irlanda puesto, así como Seamus aún portaba la escarapela del mismo equipo. Parecía que iba perdiendo su magia poco a poco, y, aunque todavía gritaba "¡Troy!, ¡Mullet!, ¡Moran!", lo hacía de forma muy débil y como fatigada. Después de una media hora, Hermione, harta de la inacabable charla sobre Quidditch, se puso a repasar una vez más el _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º_.

Mientras revivían el partido de la Copa, Neville los escuchaba con envidia. - Mi abuela no quiso ir…- dijo con evidente tristeza. - No compró entradas. Supongo que habrá sido impresionante...-

\- Si…más o menos…- susurró Harry en voz baja.

Ron no parecía muy contento. Estuvo en los mundiales y no pudo disfrutarlo totalmente porque no tenía a Chloe a su lado. – Algún día iremos a ver un partido juntos, ya lo verás…- le dijo a Chloe con una seriedad implacable.

\- Ronald…- la menor de los Malfoy tenía un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

A Ron se le ocurrió una idea. - Eh Neville, ¿quieres ver esto? – le preguntó a Neville. Revolvió un poco en su baúl, que estaba colgado en la rejilla portaequipajes, y sacó la miniatura de Viktor Krum.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es Viktor Krum! – chillo Chloe con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Neville maravillado, cuando Ron le puso a Krum en su rechoncha mano.

\- Lo vimos muy de cerca, además. - añadió Ron. - porque estuvimos en la tribuna principal...-

\- Y supongo que para ti fue todo un espectáculo, ¿cierto comadreja? – dijo una voz serpenteante.

Pansy Parkinson acababa de aparecer en el vano de la puerta. Detrás de ella estaban Crabbe y Goyle, sus enormes y brutos guardaespaldas, ex amigotes de Draco, que parecían haber crecido durante el verano al menos treinta centímetros cada uno. Evidentemente, habían escuchado la conversación a través de la puerta del compartimiento, que Dean y Seamus habían dejado entreabierta.

La reacción de Hermione no se hizo esperar. Cerró su libro de hechizos de golpe. – No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar, Parkinson…- dijo fríamente.

\- Que gusto verte de nuevo, Granger…te echábamos de menos…- saludó Pansy, dedicándole una sonrisa malévola a Hermione. – Supongo que estarás con ansias de que llegue navidad, para lucirte con tu amado Potter. Huy si, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien…-

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Hermione comenzaba a enfadarse.

\- Por favor, ¿Se la imaginan ustedes? ¡La reina de las ardillas con cabellos espesos! Me voy a mear de la risa cuando la vea…- Pansy se rio de ella sonoramente. Crabbe y Goyle se reían también como tontos.

\- Mira…- Hermione se puso de pie, roja del enfado que le daba la muchacha de Slytherin. – Te doy dos opciones…O explicas de qué estás hablando o vete…-

Una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Pansy. - ¡Por supuesto! ¿Pero que iba a saber la sangre sucia? Vosotros sois los últimos en la cola de la información prioritaria. –

\- ¡Si vas a ponerte a insultar injustificadamente, mejor lárgate Parkinson! – gruñó Chloe, poniéndose de pie.

Pansy se río con ganas. - ¡Pero mírenla, la traidora a la sangre me está gritando con su dulce vocecita! Que mona…tan mona que me dan ganas de vomitar…- musitó, mirando a la rubia despreciablemente. – Supongo que invitarás a Weasley al baile, bueno…si tu padre ya no puede detestar más el tener a su hija con los idiotas de Gryffindor, para que encima se ponga romántica con…esta comadreja apestosa...- escupió su "veneno".

\- ¿¡Que me has llamado!? – Ahora Ron estaba mosqueado.

Hermione iba a volver a pelearse de nuevo con Pansy, pero alguien se le adelanto y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, que acabó tumbando a la chica de Slytherin al suelo. La castaña se quedó de piedra, al igual que Harry. Neville (Que quedó omnipresente) tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, Luna (Que también pasó desapercibida) tenía una amplia sonrisa soñadora dibujada en su rostro y Ron tenía la boca tan abierta que daba la sensación de que tomaba contacto con el asiento donde estaba sentado.

\- ¡Wow! Que fuerte…- susurró Harry, mirando perplejo como Chloe se levantó como una fiera y golpeó a Pansy.

\- ¡AHÍ TIENES MI RESPUESTA! - bramó Chloe, era la primera vez que se la veía enfadada de verdad. - ¿Quieres más? ¡ENTONCES LARGATE DE AQUÍ! -

Apretando los dientes, cerró la puerta corredera del compartimiento de un portazo tan fuerte que el cristal se hizo añicos.

\- ¡Chloe, cálmate! – le pidió Ron, quien se quedó estático ante la reacción de su chica.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡No solo me arrebatas a Draco, ahora también defiendes a la sangre sucia de Granger, al inútil de Potter y sales con esa comadreja! – gimoteó Pansy enfadada, apuntando a Ron y frotándose la nariz ensangrentada. – Te acordarás de esta…- musitó, girándose a donde estaba Crabbe y Goyle. - ¿¡Y ustedes que hacen ahí parados!? ¡Moved el culo, idiotas incompetentes! – gruñó, obligando a moverse a sus gorilas de un puntapié.

Hermione sacó su varita y usando el encantamiento "Reparo" dejó la puerta corredera como nueva.

\- Lo siento…se…me fue la cabeza. – susurró Chloe cabizbaja, después de sentarse de nuevo al lado de Ron.

\- Déjame contarte algo, mi honor me impide golpear a una chica, me lo prohíbo porque siempre me ha parecido horroroso usar la violencia contra una dama…- dijo Harry severamente, antes de sonreír afablemente. – Así que gracias por ocuparte tú de las chicas malcriadas. –

\- ¿Malcriada? Por favor Harry, ¡esa tía es el diablo! – gruñó Hermione. – ¡Se comporta como la mayor de las idiotas! – ahora dirigió una sonrisa a Chloe. – No te deprimas Chloe, se lo tenía bien merecido. –

\- Tiene suerte de ser una chica…- musitó Ron. – Si fuera tu hermano le partía el hocico. –

\- ¡Ronald! – le regañó Chloe, golpeando juguetonamente el brazo del pelirrojo.

\- Ustedes no se dejen molestar por esa víbora y todos contentos. – Le dijo Harry a Hermione, una vez que ella se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ella nos molesta? ¿¡Ella!? Por los pantalones de Merlín, Harry…- bufó Hermione, de brazos cruzados.

Ron se río con ganas. – Los…los pantalones de Merlín…- decía, mientras que Chloe volvió a sonreír por la ocurrencia de la castaña.

\- ¡Tch! Cállate…- musitó Hermione. – De todos modos, esta boba solo se dedica a fastidiar a los demás, sean nacidos de muggles o no…- Y reanudó el repaso de su _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 4º._

\- Se comporta como una estúpida desde que Draco es…amigo de Ginny. – dijo Chloe. – A ella le gustaba mi hermano, incluso mis padres pensaban que podría quedar bien como "su futura esposa". – musitó con asco. – Rayos, no quiero ni imaginármela de cuñada, sería horrible, menos mal que Draco se dio cuenta a tiempo y empezó a alejarse de esa asquerosa. –

\- Pues me alegro por él, no merece la pena que se junte con esa víbora. – dijo la castaña, mientras leía.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi hermana con el cambio de parecer de tu hermano? – le preguntó Ron a la rubia, arqueando las cejas. Pero nadie respondió a su pregunta y al final, se olvidó de volver a preguntar.

Los ánimos se calmaron con el paso de los minutos. Harry y sus amigos disfrutaron con las golosinas, y contando cada quien sus vivencias durante las vacaciones, a excepción de Chloe, que prefirió escuchar las vivencias de sus amigos. Un rato después, los cuatro salieron para ponerse la túnica escolar y regresar al compartimento.

No volvieron a ver a Pansy y a sus gorilas durante el resto del trayecto, posiblemente temiendo a otra de las rabietas de Chloe.

\- _Parece una pequeña leona, incluso se le crecen las uñas cuando se enfada._ – Pensó el azabache, negando con la cabeza entre risas.

Cuando por fin el expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha para detenerse en la estación de Hogsmeade, todos se percataron de que el día estaba completamente oscuro.

Una vez se abrieron las puertas del tren, se oyó el retumbar de un trueno. Hermione envolvió a Crookshanks con su capa, al igual que hizo Harry con Hedwig. Ron dejó la manta cubriendo la jaula de Pigwidgeon antes de salir del tren bajo el aguacero con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos casi cerrados. La lluvia caía entonces tan rápida y abundantemente que era como si les estuvieran vaciando sobre la cabeza un cubo tras otro de agua helada.

\- ¡Eh, Hagrid! – saludó Harry alegremente, viendo una enorme silueta al final del andén.

\- ¿¡Todo bien, Harry!? - le gritó Hagrid, saludándolo con la mano. - ¡Nos veremos en el banquete si no nos ahogamos antes! – y Harry le mostró el pulgar arriba como respuesta.

Era tradición que los de primero llegaran al castillo de Hogwarts atravesando el lago con Hagrid.

\- ¡Ah, no me haría gracia pasar el lago con este tiempo! - aseguró Hermione enfáticamente, tiritando mientras avanzaban muy despacio por el oscuro andén con el resto del alumnado. Cien carruajes con Thestrals (Que no podían ver salvo aquellos que presenciaron la muerte) los esperaban a la salida de la estación.

\- _Dudo que Luna y yo seamos los únicos capaces de ver a los Thestrals._ – Pensó el azabache detenidamente, mientras avanzaba con sus amigos. – _Seguro que hay alguien más capaz de verlos, y solo se guardan esa capacidad para ellos mismos…_ -

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Chloe, Luna y Neville subieron agradecidos a uno de ellos, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco y un momento después, con una fuerte sacudida, la larga procesión de carruajes traqueteaba por el camino que llevaba al castillo de Hogwarts.


	36. Ch71-72-Año IV

Capítulo 71 – Un Torneo de Tres en cuarto

Los carruajes atravesaron las verjas flanqueadas por estatuas de cerdos alados y luego avanzaron por el ancho camino, balanceándose peligrosamente bajo lo que empezaba a convertirse en un temporal. Pegando la cara a la ventanilla, Harry podía ver cada vez más próximo el castillo de Hogwarts, con sus numerosos ventanales iluminados reluciendo borrosamente tras la cortina de lluvia.

\- _¡Si! ¡Estamos de vuelta en casa!_ – exclamó Harry mentalmente.

Los rayos cruzaban el cielo cuando su carruaje se detuvo ante la gran puerta principal de roble, que se alzaba al final de una breve escalinata de piedra. Los que ocupaban los carruajes de delante corrían ya subiendo los escalones para entrar en el castillo. También Harry, Hermione, Ron, Chloe, Luna y Neville saltaron del carruaje y subieron la escalinata a toda prisa, y sólo levantaron la vista cuando se hallaron a cubierto en el interior del cavernoso vestíbulo alumbrado con antorchas y ante la majestuosa escalinata de mármol.

\- ¡Caray! - exclamó Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndolo todo perdido de agua. - Si esto sigue así va a terminar desbordándose el lago. Estoy empapado...¡Ay! –

Un globo grande y rojo lleno de agua acababa de estallarle en la cabeza. Empapado y farfullando de indignación, Ron se tambaleó y cayó contra Chloe, al mismo tiempo que un segundo globo lleno de agua caía, rozando a Hermione.

\- _¿Pero qué narices?_ – el azabache se puso en modo "On Fire".

Varios globos cayeron desde arriba, y Harry demostró gran habilidad a esquivarlos sin ningún problema. A su alrededor, todos chillaban y se empujaban en un intento de huir de la línea de fuego.

\- ¡Tch! Como no, Peeves…- musitó Harry, levantando la vista.

Flotando a seis o siete metros por encima de ellos estaba Peeves el poltergeist, una especie de hombrecillo con un gorro lleno de cascabeles y pajarita de color naranja. Su cara, ancha y maliciosa, estaba contraída por la concentración mientras se preparaba para apuntar a un nuevo blanco.

\- Vamos…¿Ya tienes lista la siguiente ronda? – le preguntó el azabache, desafiante.

\- ¡Si! ¡Pipipote quiere jugar! ¡Esto va a ser divertido! – se río Peeves, lanzándole hasta diez globos de agua a Harry.

El azabache blandió su varita rápidamente y apunto a los globos. - ¡Inmobilus! – exclamó. Los globos de agua quedaron flotando en el aire. – ¡Prueba esto! – con el encantamiento levitatorio, controló los globos y los lanzó hacia donde estaba Peeves, pero el poltergeist no recibió ningún impacto. – Porras…- Peeves se burló de Harry.

\- ¡PEEVES! - gritó una voz irritada. - ¡Peeves, baja aquí AHORA MISMO! –

Acababa de entrar apresuradamente desde el Gran Comedor la profesora McGonagall, que era la subdirectora del colegio y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor. Resbaló en el suelo mojado y para no caerse tuvo que agarrarse al cuello de Hermione.

\- ¡Ay! Perdón, señorita Granger. –

\- ¡No se preocupe, profesora! - dijo Hermione jadeando y frotándose la garganta.

\- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Harry rápidamente.

\- Si…au…- gimió un poco la castaña.

\- ¡Peeves, baja aquí AHORA! - bramó la profesora McGonagall, enderezando su sombrero puntiagudo y mirando hacia arriba a través de sus gafas de montura cuadrada.

\- ¡No estoy haciendo nada! - contestó Peeves entre risas, arrojando un nuevo globo lleno de agua a varias chicas de quinto, que gritaron y corrieron hacia el Gran Comedor. - ¿No estaban ya mojadas? ¡Esto son unos chorritos! ¡Mwhahahaha! - Y dirigió otro globo hacia un grupo de segundo curso que acababa de llegar.

\- ¡Oye, esto no es divertido! – se quejó Chloe, hecha un charco de agua.

\- ¡Llamaré al director! - gritó la profesora McGonagall. - Te lo advierto, Peeves...

Peeves le sacó la lengua, tiró al aire los últimos globos y salió zumbando escaleras arriba, riéndose como loco.

\- ¡Bueno, vamos! ¡Todo el mundo al Gran Comedor! - ordenó bruscamente la profesora McGonagall a la empapada multitud.

Harry y compañía cruzaron el vestíbulo entre resbalones y atravesaron la puerta doble de la derecha. Ron murmuraba entre dientes y se apartaba el pelo empapado de la cara, mientras que Chloe se escurría el pelo y se hacía una coleta de caballo.

El Gran Comedor, decorado para el banquete de comienzo de curso, tenía un aspecto tan espléndido como de costumbre, y el ambiente era mucho más cálido que en el vestíbulo. A la luz de cientos y cientos de velas que flotaban en el aire sobre las mesas, brillaban las copas y los platos de oro. Las cuatro largas mesas pertenecientes a las casas estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que charlaban.

Al fondo del comedor, los profesores se hallaban sentados a lo largo de uno de los lados de la quinta mesa, de cara a sus alumnos. Tras despedirse de Luna, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Chloe y Neville pasaron por delante de los estudiantes de Slytherin, de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff, y se sentaron con los demás de la casa de Gryffindor al otro lado del Gran Comedor, junto a Sir Nicholas, el fantasma de Gryffindor.

- _Y honorable miembro de Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza._ – se acordó Harry entre risas.

De color blanco perla y semitransparente, Nick llevaba puesto aquella noche su acostumbrado jubón, con una gorguera especialmente ancha que servía al doble propósito de dar a su atuendo un tono festivo y de asegurar que la cabeza se tambaleara lo menos posible sobre su cuello, parcialmente cortado.

\- Buenas noches. - dijo sonriéndoles.

\- Buenas noches Sir Nicholas. – saludó amablemente Harry a su fantasma favorito.

La selección de los nuevos estudiantes para asignarles casa tenía lugar al comienzo de cada curso. Hasta la fecha, Harry solo se perdió una selección de casas, la del año pasado. Esta vez no hubo ningún inconveniente para perderse la selección. Justo en aquel momento, una voz entrecortada y muy excitada lo llamó.

\- ¡Eh, Harry! - Era Colin Creevey, un alumno de tercero para quien Harry era una especie de héroe.

\- Hola Colin. – Saludó Harry cordialmente. – _Solo espero que no se le active el "Modo fanboy"…-_

\- Harry, ¿a que no sabes qué? ¿¡A que no sabes qué, Harry!? ¡Mi hermano empieza este año! ¡Mi hermano Dennis! – exclamó Colin con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Eso es estupendo Colin. – respondió Harry con una sonrisa afable.

\- ¡Está muy nervioso! - explicó Colin, casi saltando arriba y abajo en su asiento. - ¡Espero que le toque Gryffindor! Cruza los dedos, ¿eh, Harry? –

\- Por supuesto, estaré al pendiente. – Le dijo Harry con el pulgar arriba. Se volvió hacia sus amigos. – En la mayoría de los casos, los hermanos van a la misma casa, ¿no? – comentó, pensando en los Weasley, que eran siete y todos habían pertenecido a Gryffindor.

\- ¿Tú me ves a mí en Slytherin? – le preguntó Chloe, frunciendo en el entrecejo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Ron, escandalizado ante semejante posibilidad.

\- Es evidente que no…- repuso Hermione. – Otro ejemplo de ello es la hermana gemela de Parvati Patil. Ella está en Ravenclaw, y son idénticas, uno pensaría que tenían que estar juntas, ¿verdad? –

Entonces Harry se acordó del caso de su tía Petunia. El supuso que con los nacidos de muggles la cosa era distinta, que dos hermanos no podían ser magos, pero el caso de los Creevey demostraba lo contrario, que también podían existir hermanos magos nacidos de familias muggles.

El azabache miró la mesa de los profesores. Había más asientos vacíos de lo normal. Hagrid, por supuesto, estaría todavía abriéndose camino entre las aguas del lago con los de primero. La profesora McGonagall se encontraría seguramente supervisando el secado del suelo del vestíbulo, pero había además otra silla vacía, y no caía en la cuenta de quién era el que faltaba.

\- ¿Dónde está el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? - preguntó Hermione, que también miraba la mesa de los profesores.

Nunca habían tenido un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que les durara más de un curso. Con diferencia, el favorito de Harry había sido Remus, que dimitió el curso anterior.

\- _Todo por la licantropía…si no hubiera habido ese incidente en Hogsmeade..._ – Pensó el azabache tristemente.

Recorrió la mesa de los profesores de un lado a otro. No había ninguna cara nueva.

\- Hm…quizás no encontraron a nadie para ocupar el puesto…- susurró Chloe.

\- ¡Pero eso sería terrible! - dijo Hermione, preocupada. – ¡Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras es una asignatura importante! –

Harry examinó la mesa con más cuidado. El pequeño profesor Flitwick, que impartía la clase de Encantamientos, estaba sentado sobre un montón de cojines al lado de la profesora Sprout, que daba Herbología y que en aquellos momentos llevaba el sombrero ladeado sobre el lacio pelo gris. Hablaba con la profesora Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía. Al otro lado de la profesora Sinistra estaba el profesor Snape, el maestro de Pociones, con su pelo grasiento, su nariz ganchuda y su rostro serio.

\- _Con un talento natural para mantener en silencio a su clase…-_ pensó Harry con una sonrisa.

Después de los acontecimientos del año pasado, la relación de Harry con el maestro de pociones mejoró. A pesar de no llevarse bien ni con Sirius, ni con Remus, Snape contribuyó en la captura de Pettigrew, llevándolo ante la justicia y por ende, liberando a Sirius de Azkaban.

A finales del curso anterior, Snape y Harry quedaron en estudiar las Artes Oscuras y la creación de nuevos hechizos, dos conocimientos en el que el maestro de pociones era todo un experto.

Al otro lado de Snape había un asiento vacío que Harry recordó que era el de la profesora McGonagall. En la silla contigua, y en el mismo centro de la mesa, estaba sentado el profesor Dumbledore, el director. Con su abundante pelo plateado y su barba brillaban a la luz de las velas, y llevaba una majestuosa túnica de color verde oscuro bordada con multitud de estrellas y lunas.

Dumbledore había juntado las yemas de sus largos y delgados dedos, y apoyaba sobre ellas la barbilla, mirando al techo a través de sus gafas de media luna, como absorto en sus pensamientos. Harry también miró al techo. Por obra de encantamiento, tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que el cielo al aire libre, aunque nunca lo había visto tan tormentoso como aquel día. Se arremolinaban en él nubes de color negro y morado. Después de oír un trueno, Harry vio que un rayo dibujaba en el techo su forma ahorquillada.

\- ¡Que se den prisa! - gimió Ron, al lado de Chloe. - Podría comerme un hipogrifo…-

\- Ay…yo también tengo hambre…- se quejó Chloe, poniendo una cara tremendamente graciosa.

De repente, se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y se hizo el silencio. La profesora McGonagall marchaba a la cabeza de una larga fila de alumnos de primero, a los que condujo hasta la parte superior del Gran Comedor, donde se encontraba la mesa de los profesores.

Si Harry y los demás estaban mojados, lo suyo no era nada comparado con lo de aquellos alumnos de primero. Más que haber navegado por el lago, parecían haberlo pasado a nado. Temblando con una mezcla de frío y nervios, llegaron a la altura de la mesa de los profesores y se detuvieron, puestos en fila, de cara al resto de los estudiantes.

El único que no temblaba era el más pequeño de todos, un muchacho con pelo castaño desvaído que iba envuelto en lo que Harry reconoció como el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid. El abrigo le venía tan grande que parecía que estuviera envuelto en un toldo de piel negra. Su carita salía del cuello del abrigo con aspecto de estar al borde de la conmoción. Cuando se puso en fila con sus aterrorizados compañeros, vio a Colin Creevey, levantó dos veces el pulgar para darle a entender que todo iba bien y dijo sin hablar, moviendo sólo los labios "¡Me he caído en el lago!" Parecía completamente encantado por el accidente.

\- _Si yo estuviera en su lugar de seguro me pondría a maldecir a mansalva._ – pensó Harry, imaginándose el accidente y una reacción no muy agradable por su parte.

Entonces la profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete de cuatro patas en el suelo ante los alumnos de primero y, encima de él, un sombrero extremadamente viejo, sucio y remendado. Los de primero lo miraban, y también el resto de la concurrencia. Por un momento el Gran Comedor quedó en silencio. Entonces se abrió un desgarrón que el sombrero tenía cerca del ala, formando como una boca, y empezó a cantar.

" _Hace tal vez mil años que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron. Había entonces cuatro magos de fama de los que la memoria los nombres guarda: El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo…la bella Ravenclaw, de la cañada…del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff la suave…y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos…._

 _Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño…idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan para educar jóvenes brujos. Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

 _Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores fundó una casa diferente para los diferentes caracteres de su alumnado. Para Gryffindor el valor era lo mejor…para Ravenclaw, la inteligencia…Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos era romperse los codos…El ambicioso Slytherin ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos…_

 _Estando aún con vida se repartieron a cuantos venían, pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?_

 _Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo…me levantó de su cabeza, y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._

 _Ahora ponme sobre las orejas. No me equivoco nunca…echaré un vistazo a tu mente ¡y te diré de qué casa eres!"_

En el Gran Comedor resonaron los aplausos cuando terminó de cantar el Sombrero Seleccionador.

\- ¡Estupendo, cada año mejora más el discurso! – dijo Harry alegremente, orgulloso del Sombrero Seleccionador.

La profesora McGonagall desplegaba en aquel momento un rollo grande de pergamino.

\- Cuando pronuncie vuestro nombre, os pondréis el sombrero y os sentaréis en el taburete. - dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero. - Cuando el sombrero anuncie la casa a la que pertenecéis, iréis a sentaros en la mesa correspondiente. ¡Ackerley, Stewart! –

Un chico se adelantó, temblando claramente de la cabeza a los pies, cogió el Sombrero Seleccionador, se lo puso y se sentó en el taburete.

\- ¡Ravenclaw! - gritó el sombrero.

Stewart Ackerley se quitó el sombrero y se fue a toda prisa a sentarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde todos lo estaban aplaudiendo. Harry vislumbró a Cho, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw con su placa de Prefecta, que recibía con vítores a Stewart Ackerley cuando se sentaba.

\- ¡Baddock, Malcolm! –

\- ¡Slytherin! –

La mesa del otro extremo del Gran Comedor estalló en vítores. Harry vio cómo aplaudía Malfoy cuando Malcolm se reunió con ellos. Harry deseaba que Baddock no se desarrollara en la casa Slytherin con la ideología de las brujas y magos oscuros que salieron de ella. Fred y George silbaron a Malcolm Baddock mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ¡Branstone, Eleanor! –

\- ¡Hufflepuff! –

\- ¡Cauldwell, Owen! - ¡Hufflepuff! –

\- ¡Creevey, Dennis! –

El pequeño Dennis Creevey avanzó tambaleándose y se tropezó en el abrigo de piel de topo de Hagrid al mismo tiempo que éste entraba furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de una puerta situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Unas dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos tres veces más ancho, Hagrid, con su pelo y barba largos, enmarañados y renegridos, daba un poco de miedo.

Una impresión falsa, porque Harry y sus amigos sabían que Hagrid tenía un carácter muy bondadoso. Les guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, y observó cómo Dennis Creevey se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. El desgarrón que tenía el sombrero cerca del ala volvió a abrirse.

\- ¡Gryffindor! - gritó el sombrero.

Harry aplaudió con una sonrisa, al igual que los demás de la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Dennis Creevey, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, se quitó el sombrero, lo volvió a poner en el taburete y se fue a toda prisa junto a su hermano.

\- ¡Colin, me caí! - dijo de modo estridente, arrojándose sobre un asiento vacío. - ¡Fue estupendo! ¡Y algo en el agua me agarró y me devolvió a la barca! –

\- ¡Tranqui! - repuso Colin, igual de emocionado. - ¡Seguramente fue el calamar gigante, Dennis! –

\- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Dennis, como si nadie, en sus mejores sueños, pudiera imaginar nada mejor que ser arrojado al agua en un lago de varias brazas de profundidad, por una sacudida en medio de una tormenta, y ser sacado por un monstruo marino gigante.

\- ¡Dennis! ¡Dennis! ¿¡has visto a ese chico!? ¡El del pelo negro azabache y la cicatriz de rayo! ¿¡lo ves!? ¿¡A que no sabes quién es, Dennis!? –

\- _Si, eso ya me lo imaginaba._ – pensó Harry, riéndose nerviosamente. Miró para otro lado y se fijó en el Sombrero Seleccionador, que en aquel instante estaba ocupándose de Emma Dobbs.

La Selección continuó. Chicos y chicas con diferente grado de nerviosismo en la cara se iban acercando, uno a uno, al taburete de cuatro patas, y la fila se acortaba considerablemente conforme la profesora McGonagall iba llamando a los de la ele.

\- ¡Vamos, deprisa! - gimió Ron, frotándose el estómago.

\- Ronald…me estoy muriendo de hambre…- dijo Chloe en tono dramático, mientras se acostaba en el regazo del pelirrojo.

\- ¡No te rindas Chloe! ¡Acabarán respondiendo a la llamada de nuestros rugidos! – dijo Ron dramáticamente, mientras sostenía a Chloe entre sus brazos. – Oh moriremos en el intento…-

\- Si, si, los rugidos de sus estómagos, ni el "Sonorus" hace falta para oírlos abiertamente. – Dijo Ginny, riéndose del drama de su hermano y su mejor amiga. En la mesa de Gryffindor estallaron las risas y carcajadas.

\- ¡Por favor, chicos! Recordad que la Selección es mucho más importante que la comida - dijo Nick, al tiempo que "¡Madley, Laura!" se convertía en miembro de la casa Hufflepuff.

\- Por supuesto que sí, si uno está muerto…- replicó Ron con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras que Chloe tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

\- Hm…quiero comer…- se quejó la rubia en voz baja, siendo "consolada" por Ginny, que no dejaba de reírse.

\- Espero que la remesa de este año en nuestra casa cumpla con los requisitos. - comentó Nick, aplaudiendo cuando "¡McDonald, Natalie!" llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor. - No queremos romper nuestra racha ganadora, ¿verdad? –

\- ¡Y no se romperá! – exclamó Harry con un brillo en los ojos.

Gryffindor había ganado los tres últimos años la Copa de las Casas, y Harry era sin duda de los que más en serio se tomaban el honor de ganar el título año tras año, al igual que la Copa de Quidditch.

\- ¡Pritchard, Graham! –

\- ¡Slytherin! –

\- ¡Quirke, Orla! –

\- ¡Ravenclaw! –

Por último, con "¡Whitby, Kevin!" ("¡Hufflepuff!"), la Ceremonia de Selección dio fin. La profesora McGonagall cogió el sombrero, el taburete, y se los llevó.

\- ¡Se acerca el momento Chloe! ¡Se acerca el momento! - dijo Ron. cogiendo el tenedor y el cuchillo y mirando ansioso su plato de oro.

Rara vez se le había visto a Chloe descontrolándose ante la falta de comida. Al igual que Ron, tenía sus cubiertos preparado, mientras ojeaba su plato. - Llegará…si…llegará…llegará nuestro…tesoro…- susurraba.

\- Genial, ya están perdiendo el juicio…- resopló Harry con diversión.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie, sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida. - Tengo sólo dos palabras que deciros…- dijo, y su profunda voz resonó en el Gran Comedor. - ¡A comer! –

\- ¡NUESTRO TESORO! ¡NUESTRO TESORO A LLEGADO! – exclamaron Ron y Chloe alegremente y en voz alta, cuando por arte de magia las fuentes vacías de repente aparecieron llenas ante sus ojos.

Nick Casi Decapitado observó con tristeza cómo Harry, Hermione, Ron y Chloe llenaban sus platos de comida.

\- ¡Ah, "esdo esdá me'or"! - dijo Ron con la boca llena de puré de patata.

Chloe no dijo nada, estaba demasiado entretenida acabándose el plato que le acaban de servir.

\- Tenéis suerte de que haya banquete esta noche, ¿sabéis? - comentó Nick. - Antes ha habido problemas en las cocinas. –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Nick? – pregunto Harry, quien comía de manera más controlada, al igual que Hermione.

\- Peeves, por supuesto…- explicó Nick Casi Decapitado, moviendo la cabeza, que se tambaleó peligrosamente. Se subió la gorguera un poco más. - Lo de siempre, ya sabéis. Quería asistir al banquete. Bueno, eso está completamente fuera de cuestión, porque ya lo conocéis, es un salvaje, no puede ver un plato de comida y resistir el impulso de tirárselo a alguien. Celebramos una reunión de fantasmas al respecto. El Fraile Gordo estaba a favor de darle una oportunidad, pero el Barón Sanguinario...más prudentemente, a mí parecer...se mantuvo en sus trece. –

\- _¡Hmph! Por supuesto, el fantasma de Slytherin tenía que ser._ – pensó Harry tranquilamente, mientras cortaba un gran trozo de carne. – _No me extraña que Peeves estuviera tan revoltoso, bueno, más de lo habitual. –_

\- Ya nos pareció que Peeves estaba enfadado por algo. - dijo Ron en tono enigmático. - ¿Qué hizo en las cocinas? -

\- ¡Oh, lo normal! - respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, encogiéndose de hombros. - Alborotó y rompió cosas. Tiró cazuelas y sartenes. Lo encontraron nadando en la sopa. A los elfos domésticos los sacó de sus casillas...-

\- ¿Elfos domésticos? – dijo Harry, arqueando las cejas ante la sorpresa.

Se escuchó un "¡Plaf!" al lado del azabache. Hermione acababa de golpear su copa de oro contra la mesa. El zumo de calabaza se extendió rápidamente por el mantel, manchando de color naranja una amplia superficie de tela blanca, pero Hermione no se inmutó por ello.

\- ¿Aquí hay elfos domésticos? - preguntó, clavando los ojos en Nick, con expresión horrorizada. - ¿Aquí, en Hogwarts? –

\- Claro que sí. - respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, sorprendido de la reacción de Hermione. - Más que en ninguna otra morada de Gran Bretaña, según creo. Más de un centenar. –

\- ¡Si nunca he visto a ninguno! - objetó Hermione.

\- Bueno, apenas abandonan las cocinas durante el día. - explicó Nick. - Salen de noche para hacer un poco de limpieza...atender los fuegos y esas cosas...Se supone que no hay que verlos. Eso es lo que distingue a un buen elfo doméstico, que nadie sabe que está ahí. –

Hermione lo miró fijamente. - Pero…¿les pagan? - preguntó. - Tendrán vacaciones, ¿no? Y...y baja por enfermedad, pensiones y todo eso...-

Nick se rio con tantas ganas que la gorguera se le bajó y la cabeza se le cayó y quedó colgando del fantasmal trocito de piel y músculo que todavía la mantenía unida al cuello.

\- ¿Baja por enfermedad y pensiones? - repitió, volviendo a colocarse la cabeza sobre los hombros y asegurándola de nuevo con la gorguera. - ¡Los elfos domésticos no quieren bajas por enfermedad ni pensiones! –

\- Por supuesto que no las quieren…- musitó Harry tristemente. – Porque están acostumbrados a que sea así…-

Hermione miró su plato, que estaba casi intacto, puso encima el tenedor y el cuchillo y lo apartó de ella.

\- "Vabos, He'mione". - dijo Ron. Bebió de su copa antes de seguir hablando. – Creo que ya hemos pasado por esto antes…-

\- Esclavitud…- dijo Hermione, respirando con dificultad. - Así es como se hizo esta cena…mediante la esclavitud…- y se negó a volver a probar bocado.

La lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza contra los altos y oscuros ventanales. Otro trueno hizo vibrar los cristales, y el techo que reproducía la tormenta del cielo brilló iluminando la vajilla de oro justo en el momento en que los restos del plato principal se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazados, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por los postres.

Chloe, quien escuchó toda la conversación de antes, miró a Hermione con tristeza. – Sabes Hermione, yo también llegué a sentirme…como tú te sientes ahora…- dijo, y repentinamente dejó de probar bocado. Hermione la miró sorpresiva. – Aún recuerdo a mi viejo amigo Dobby, él tenía algo que lo distinguía de los demás elfos, el…ansiaba ser libre. Era triste verlo soportar a mi padre y sus tratos abusivos hacia él. Yo me sentía horrible, y frustrada por no poder hacer nada al respecto…Hubo un momento en que no lo aguantaba más y me negué a probar bocado durante los almuerzos. – Ron se quedó boquiabierto, más teniendo en cuenta como es la rubia con la comida. – Entonces Dobby se puso muy triste y se echó la culpa a si mismo por mi depresión. Yo le insistí en que no era ese el problema, el problema era el mal trato que recibía. Entonces él me explicó que para los elfos domésticos es muy humillante si su amo no queda satisfecho con sus servicios, lo consideran un insulto horrible. Me suplicó que no dejara de comer, porque si lo hacía se sentiría peor…-

\- Pero…e-esta comida fue hecha por esclavitud…- susurró Hermione.

\- Ya has oído a Chloe. Si no comes estarás insultado a los elfos domésticos. – dijo Ron. – además, ¿De qué te sirve negarte a comer? ¿Crees que ese berrinche tuyo contribuirá en algo hacia ellos? –

\- Ron tiene razón Hermione, el que dejes de comer ahora no servirá de nada. – Dijo Harry, mirando con seriedad a la castaña. – Tienes que pensar las cosas, ¿Quieres hacer algo por ellos? Pues empieza por no insultarles y después pensemos en un método para ayudarles. –

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, mirando a su novio y a sus amigos. Tras suspirar exasperantemente, decidió seguir comiendo, aunque a un ritmo lento.

\- _Bueno, algo es algo._ – Pensó el azabache. – _Cuando a Hermione se le cruza una idea a la que aferrarse…-_

\- Dobby…aún me acuerdo de él. Yo no tenía amigos antes de venir a Hogwarts, y él era lo más parecido a un amigo. No…él fue sin duda mi primer amigo – dijo Chloe, con el rostro afable y nostálgico. - Traté de liberarlo en varias ocasiones, pero yo no podía hacerlo, debido a que tenía una lealtad firme hacia mi padre. –

\- Si, al parecer Lucius era el único con autoridad para liberarlo. – comentó Harry.

\- El año pasado antes del verano me llevé una sorpresa enorme cuando ya no lo vi por casa. Mi madre me dijo que hizo enfadar a mi padre y por eso decidió deshacerse de él, pero yo no lo creo. Mi padre no suele ser tan complaciente…- dijo Chloe. – Yo creo que alguien ayudó a Dobby a ser libre, ojalá supiera quien es…siento que estoy en deuda con él…-

\- No tienes por qué. – respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Chloe lo miró fijamente, y tras una fracción de segundo pudo ver la respuesta con una mayor claridad. – Oh…¡Harry! –

\- ¿Hm? –

\- Tu liberaste a Dobby, ¿verdad? –

Harry sonrío. – Puede...-

\- Hm…muchas gracias Harry, eres un chico muy bueno. – Dijo Chloe con una sonrisa bien graciosa.

Ron puso mala cara ante esa declaración.

\- No le digas eso Chloe, ya sabes que hay alguien que muy fácilmente pierde la cabeza cuando no se le tiene en cuenta. – le susurró Ginny a Chloe con diversión.

La rubia se sobresaltó, y más al ver la cara que ponía su chico. - ¡Oh no! No te sientas mal Ron, tu sabes que para mí eres el único…- gimoteó, agitando los brazos como un pajarito.

\- Ya lo sé, no te lo tomes en serio. – Dijo Ron, con una sonrisa. – Si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Harry también habría hecho algo por ayudar a Dobby, aunque personalmente no eh tenido ocasión de conocerle. –

Una vez terminados los postres y cuando los últimos restos desaparecieron de los platos, dejándolos completamente limpios, Albus Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. El rumor de charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor se apagó al instante, y sólo se oyó el silbido del viento y la lluvia golpeando contra los ventanales.

\- ¡Bien! - dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos. - Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos, debo una vez más rogar vuestra atención mientras os comunico algunas noticias. Nuestro conserje, el señor Filch, me ha pedido que os comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes-porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch. –

Harry se río. – _Pobre conserje gruñón, como si Fred y George fueran tan "amables" de ir y entregar sus creaciones. Si llegan a consultar esa lista, no será para devolver esos objetos precisamente..._ – Pensó con diversión.

\- Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. – prosiguió Dumbledore. - Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo. Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de Quidditch no se celebrará este curso. –

\- ¿¡COMO!? – rugió Harry, tan fuerte que su voz se escuchó en todo en Gran Comedor.

La indignación se apoderó de todos los jugadores y amantes del Quidditch, que no paran de pedir explicaciones. Fred y George le decían algo a Dumbledore moviendo sólo los labios, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, porque debían de estar demasiado consternados para poder hablar.

\- ¡Silencio! – exclamó Dumbledore, pidiendo calma al alumnado. – Debéis saber que esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...-

Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe.

En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore. El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el techo. Hermione y las demás chicas ahogaron un grito.

\- _¿Quién...será ese sujeto?_ – se preguntaba el azabache, mirando sorpresivamente al hombre que acaba de entrar.

Aquella luz había destacado el rostro del hombre, y era un rostro muy diferente de cuantos Harry había visto en su vida. Parecía como labrado en un trozo de madera desgastado por el tiempo y la lluvia, por alguien que no tenía la más leve idea de cómo eran los rostros humanos y que además no era nada habilidoso con el formón. Cada centímetro de la piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo en diagonal, y le faltaba un buen trozo de la nariz. Pero lo que lo hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos.

Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro, completamente independiente del ojo normal...y luego se quedaba en blanco, como si mirara al interior de la cabeza.

El extraño llegó hasta Dumbledore. Le tendió una mano tan toscamente formada como su cara, y Dumbledore la estrechó, murmurando palabras que Harry no consiguió oír. Parecía estar haciéndole preguntas al extraño, que negaba con la cabeza, sin sonreír, y contestaba en voz muy baja. Dumbledore asintió también con la cabeza, y le mostró al hombre el asiento vacío que había a su derecha.

El extraño se sentó y sacudió su melena para apartarse el pelo entrecano de la cara. Se acercó un plato de salchichas, lo levantó hacia lo que le quedaba de nariz y lo olfateó. A continuación, se sacó del bolsillo una pequeña navaja, pinchó una de las salchichas por un extremo y empezó a comérsela. Su ojo normal estaba fijo en la salchicha, pero el azul seguía yendo de un lado para otro sin descanso, moviéndose en su cuenca, fijándose tanto en el Gran Comedor como en los estudiantes.

\- Os presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. - dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala - El profesor Moody. –

Lo normal era que los nuevos profesores fueran recibidos con saludos y aplausos, pero nadie aplaudió aquella vez, ni entre los profesores ni entre los alumnos, a excepción de Hagrid y Dumbledore. El sonido de las palmadas de ambos resonó tan tristemente en medio del silencio que enseguida dejaron de aplaudir. Todos los demás parecían demasiado impresionados por la extraña apariencia de Moody para hacer algo más que mirarlo.

\- ¿Moody? - Susurró Harry. - ¿Ese es Ojoloco Moody? – le preguntó a Ron. - ¿Al que tu padre ha ido a ayudar esta mañana? –

\- Debe de ser él…- dijo Ron, con voz asustada.

\- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? - preguntó Hermione en voz muy baja. - ¿Qué le pasó en la cara? –

\- No lo sé. - contestó Ron, observando a Moody con fascinación.

\- Quizás el profesor tuvo una pelea y le quedó la cara así. – susurró Chloe, tan fascinada como el pelirrojo. – Los aurores son auténticos guerreros…-

- _Cacería de magos tenebrosos_ …- pensó Harry, con un brillo en los ojos.

Moody parecía totalmente indiferente a aquella fría acogida. Haciendo caso omiso de la jarra de zumo de calabaza que tenía delante, volvió a buscar en su capa de viaje, sacó una petaca y echó un largo trago de su contenido. Al levantar el brazo para beber, la capa se alzó unos centímetros del suelo, y Harry vio, por debajo de la mesa, parte de una pata de palo que terminaba en una garra.

\- _Pues sí que parece un superviviente de guerra. Para mí que desafió hasta el mismísimo Voldemort…-_ pensó el azabache.

Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta. - Como iba diciendo…- siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Ojoloco Moody. - Tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos. –

\- ¿Torneo de los tres magos? – repitió Harry, con algo de emoción por la palabra "torneo".

\- ¡Se está quedando con nosotros! - dijo Fred en voz alta.

Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Casi todo el mundo se rio, y Dumbledore también, como apreciando la intervención de Fred. - No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley. – repuso. - Aunque, hablando de quedarse con la gente, este verano me han contado un chiste buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar...-

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

\- Eh...bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado...No, es verdad, ¿Dónde estaba? - dijo Dumbledore. - ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de los tres magos! Bien, algunos de vosotros seguramente no sabéis qué es el Torneo de los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa. EI Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa, es decir: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades...hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo. –

\- ¿El…número de muertes? - susurró Hermione, algo asustada.

Pero la mayoría de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor no parecían compartir aquel miedo: muchos de ellos cuchicheaban emocionados, y el mismo Harry estaba más interesado en seguir oyendo detalles sobre el Torneo que en preocuparse por unas muertes que habían ocurrido hacía más de cien años.

Empezaba a sonreír y emocionarse cada vez más. _– No es una lucha por demostrar cual es la mejor casa, como hasta ahora…no…aquí hay que demostrar que escuela es la mejor…_ \- pensó el azabache.

\- En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo. - prosiguió Dumbledore. - Ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal. –

\- _Si llego a participar, de seguro que eso no será posible…-_ pensó Harry, a cada minuto que pasaba, su emoción iba en aumento.

\- En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los tres magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones. –

\- ¡Yo voy a intentarlo! - dijo entre dientes Fred, con la cara iluminada de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de semejante gloria y riqueza. No debía de ser el único que se estaba imaginando a sí mismo como campeón de Hogwarts. En cada una de las mesas, Harry veía a estudiantes que miraban a Dumbledore con expresión de arrebato, o que cuchicheaban con los vecinos completamente emocionados.

\- _¡A la porra el premio! ¡Esta esa mi gran oportunidad para demostrarle al mundo mis habilidades como mago!_ – Harry estaba en una nube (No literalmente). - _¡Si! ¡Si participo y gano el Torneo de los tres magos, la gente dejará de llamarme "El niño que vivió"! ¡No puedo perder la ocasión, de lo contrario tendré que esperar a otra oportunidad que se asemeje! A saber cuántos años tendré que esperar para que eso ocurra…_ –

Pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar, y en el Gran Comedor se hizo otra vez el silencio. - Aunque me imagino que todos estaréis deseando llevaros la Copa del Torneo de los tres magos, los directores de los tres colegios participantes, de común acuerdo con el Ministerio de Magia, hemos decidido establecer una restricción de edad para los contendientes de este año. Sólo los estudiantes que tengan la edad requerida (es decir, diecisiete años o más) podrán proponerse a consideración. Ésta…- Dumbledore levantó ligeramente la voz debido a que algunos hacían ruidos de protesta en respuesta a sus últimas palabras, especialmente Harry y los gemelos Weasley, que parecían de repente furiosos. - es una medida que estimamos necesaria dado que las tareas del Torneo serán difíciles y peligrosas, por muchas precauciones que tomemos, y resulta muy improbable que los alumnos de cursos inferiores a sexto y séptimo sean capaces de enfrentarse a ellas.

\- _¡No puede hablar en serio!_ – Harry estaba indignado. – _Una vez más…la edad obstaculiza mi progreso…_ -

Dumbledore siguió hablando. - Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. - Sus ojos de color azul claro brillaron especialmente cuando los guiñó hacia los rostros de Fred y George, que mostraban una expresión de desafío. - Así pues, os ruego que no perdáis el tiempo presentándoos si no habéis cumplido los diecisiete años. Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos trataréis a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que daréis vuestro apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos vosotros estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando! –

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y siguió hablando con Ojoloco Moody. Los estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido al ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la doble puerta del vestíbulo.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreven a poner esa normativa tan estúpida!? – gruñó Harry, tras levantarse de golpe. – Genial, esto es genial, como siempre, aquí todos subestiman mis habilidades…-

\- ¡Harry, no empieces! - le dijo Hermione severamente. – Ya sabía que a ti te iba a hacer ilusión lo del torneo tan solo escuchar el nombre…¿Por qué te gusta tanto exponer tu vida al peligro? - refunfuñó con molestia.

\- Porque es un amante de jugarse el cuello…- dijo Ron, quien estaba tan indignado como su mejor amigo.

Obviamente, el azabache no era el único que se quejaba. Fred y George protestaban incluso más que él.

\- ¡No pueden hacer eso! - protestó George Weasley, que no se había unido a la multitud que avanzaba hacia la salida, sino que se había quedado quieto, de pie y mirando a Dumbledore. - Nosotros cumpliremos los diecisiete en abril, ¿por qué no podemos tener una oportunidad? –

\- No me van a impedir que entre…- aseguró Fred con testarudez, mirando a la mesa de profesores con el entrecejo fruncido. - Los campeones tendrán que hacer un montón de cosas que en condiciones normales nunca nos permitirían. ¡Y hay mil galeones de premio! -

\- Vamos - dijo Hermione. - Si no nos movemos nos vamos a quedar aquí solos, y Harry, por favor, cámbiame esa cara, no te pega. –

- _¡Tch! Estúpido límite de edad…-_ Harry estaba que echaba chispas.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Chloe, Fred y George salieron por el vestíbulo. Los gemelos iban hablando de lo que Dumbledore podía hacer para impedir que participaran en el Torneo los menores de diecisiete años.

\- ¿Quién es ese juez imparcial que va a decidir quiénes serán los campeones? - preguntó Chloe, ya en la gran escalinata.

\- No lo sé. - respondió Fred. - Pero es a él a quien tenemos que engañar. Supongo que un par de gotas de poción envejecedora podrían bastar, George...-

\- ¡Hmph! Por favor Fred, es evidente que no lograreis engañar a Dumbledore con algo tan ridículo como una poción envejecedora…- musitó Harry, aún con las venas dibujadas en la frente.

\- Si, y además, Dumbledore sabe que no tienes la edad —dijo Ron.

\- Ya, pero él no es el que decide quién será el campeón, ¿no? - dijo Fred astutamente. - Me da la impresión de que cuando ese juez sepa quién quiere participar escogerá al mejor de cada colegio y no le importará mucho la edad. Dumbledore pretende que no lleguemos a presentarnos. –

\- ¡Bueno ya está bien! ¿Os habéis escuchado? ¡Queréis participar en un torneo donde han habido muertos! - señaló Hermione escandalosamente, mientras atravesaban una puerta oculta tras un tapiz y comenzaban a subir otra escalera más estrecha.

\- Sí. - admitió Fred, sin darle importancia. - Pero eso fue hace años, ¿no? Además, ¿es que puede haber diversión sin un poco de riesgo? ¡Eh, Ron!, y si averiguamos cómo engañar a Dumbledore, ¿no te gustaría participar? –

\- Bueno, la recompensa es tentadora pero…no sé…¿Qué me dices tú Harry? – le preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo.

\- Por mi hagan lo que quieran, pero si no puedo inscribir mi nombre y participar como cualquier otro me temo que tendré que desistir de la idea…- susurró Harry, ahora más calmado, pero igual de enfadado. – No puedo forzar mi entrada solo para satisfacer mis ansias de desafío, el torneo es una competición, y la competición debe ser justa. Las normativas están para algo…¡Por muy ESTUPIDAS que sean! – bramó antes de volver a calmarse.

\- Harry…¿no me digas que tu…que tu…vas a tirar la toalla? – dijo Ron, quien estaba incrédulo ante la última reacción de su mejor amigo.

\- Me conoces Ronald, sabes que me gustan los grandes desafíos. – dijo Harry. – Pero no me gusta romper las reglas de un torneo. No lo eh hecho nunca, y no tengo intención de hacerlo ahora... –

\- Vamos Harry, es casi lo mismo que romper las reglas de la escuela cuando es necesario, ¿no? – le preguntó Chloe con diversión.

\- ¡Pues claro! – dijo George. – No te des por vencido amigo, ¿Quién fue el que se enfrentó a "Quien tu sabes"? ¿Quién salvó a Ginny de un Basilisco? ¿Quién dejó en ridículo a los dementores? ¡Tú amigo, tú! –

Y Harry empezó a verse tentado por los halagos recibidos. La llamada del desafío y la aventura volvían a tocar la puerta de su lucida mente y su espíritu de mago intrépido.

\- ¡De eso nada! Harry, no les hagas caso, tu mantente firme con tu respeto…¡a las normas de los torneos! Sí, es lo mejor…- dijo Hermione, mientras que los demás le decían cosas como "¡Aburrida!", "¡Aguafiestas!" o "¡Mandona!". - ¡Cállense! – exclamó enfadada.

Fueron hasta la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, que estaba oculta tras el enorme retrato de una señora gorda con un vestido de seda rosa. - ¿La contraseña? - preguntó cuándo los vio aproximarse.

\- "¡Tonterías!" - respondió George. - Es lo que me ha dicho abajo un prefecto. –

El retrato se abrió hacia ellos para mostrar un hueco en el muro, a través del cual entraron. Un fuego crepitaba en la sala común de forma circular, abarrotada de mesas y de butacones mullidos. Hermione y Harry se dieron un beso antes de separarse, cada quien a su respectivo dormitorio. Ella se fue con Chloe y él con Ron y los gemelos.

Dean, Seamus y Neville se metían ya en la cama. Seamus había colgado la escarapela del equipo de Irlanda en la cabecera de la suya, y Dean había clavado con chinchetas el póster de Viktor Krum sobre la mesita de noche. El antiguo póster del equipo de fútbol de West Ham estaba justo al lado. Y Neville tenía una maceta en su velador, donde probablemente haya plantado alguna de sus plantas para Herbología.

Era muy placentero estar allí, en la cama, y escuchar la tormenta que azotaba fuera.

\- Después de lo que pasó el año pasado, creo que me vendría bien algo de paz y tranquilidad…así que paso del torneo. - dijo Ron en la oscuridad, medio dormido. - Fred y George podrían participar, si descubren cómo hacerlo...¿no crees? –

\- Supongo que es posible...- Harry, ya relajado tras enfadarse tanto, se dio la vuelta en la cama y una serie de nuevas imágenes deslumbrantes se le formaron en la mente.

Engañaba a aquel juez imparcial y le hacía creer que tenía diecisiete años...Lo elegían campeón de Hogwarts...Se hallaba en el campo, con los brazos alzados delante de todo el colegio, y sus compañeros lo ovacionaban...Acababa de ganar el Torneo de los tres magos, y de entre la borrosa multitud se destacaba claramente el rostro de Hermione, resplandeciente de admiración...

Capítulo 72 – El profesor Moody

A la mañana siguiente la tormenta se había ido a otra parte, aunque el techo del Gran Comedor seguía teniendo un aspecto muy triste. Durante el desayuno, unas nubes enormes del color gris del peltre se arremolinaban sobre las cabezas de los alumnos. Harry, Ron y Hermione examinaban sus nuevos horarios, mientras que Chloe se sentó con Ginny para asistir juntas a sus respectivas clases despues del desayuno. Unos asientos más allá, Fred, George y Lee Jordan discurrían métodos mágicos de envejecerse y engañar al juez para poder participar en el Torneo de los tres magos.

El azabache pasó de estar hecho una furia a estar triste. - _Yo paso…si no me dejan participar decentemente no tiene caso que haga un intento desesperado por participar…_ \- Pensó tristemente. Intentaba ignorar el Torneo de los tres magos, pero aquella ilusión de entrar y salir como el Campeón se desvanecieron con la normativa "Ningún menor de diecisiete años puede participar".

\- Harry…- Hermione lo miraba con preocupación. - ¿Qué te sucede? Estas muy triste esta mañana…-

\- Nada Hermione…salvó que mis ilusiones por demostrarle al mundo mis habilidades se echaron por tierra tras oír la normativa del torneo... – susurró Harry, tratando de centrarse en su cuenco de avena. – Solo…solo intento olvidarlo…-

La castaña le sonrío tristemente. Ella conocía el entusiasmo de su chico por los retos arriesgados y llenos de peligros. – Supongo que no te hace mucha gracia que te priven de participar solo por la edad, pero piénsalo, ellos solo se preocu…-

\- ¡No le digas eso! – exclamó Ron repentinamente. – Solo conseguirás que se sienta aún peor…-

\- El año pasado me tacharon de delicado…ahora me llaman enano con falta de edad…- musitó Harry con amargura, mientras se encogía en su asiento. – Esto es tan humillante…-

De repente oyeron sobre ellos un batir de alas, y un centenar de lechuzas entró volando a través de los ventanales abiertos, llevaban el correo matutino. Las lechuzas volaron alrededor de las mesas, buscando a las personas a las que iban dirigidas las cartas y paquetes que transportaban. Un cárabo grande se acercó a Neville y dejó caer un paquete sobre su regazo, a él casi siempre se le olvidaba algo. Al otro lado del Gran Comedor, el búho de Draco Malfoy se posó sobre su hombro, llevándole lo que parecía su acostumbrado suplemento de dulces y pasteles procedentes de su casa.

\- _A pesar de ya no ser un plasta, sigue siendo igual de goloso._ – Pensó el azabache.

Luego el búho de los Malfoy se posó sobre Chloe, quien también recibió dulces y pasteles, posiblemente por parte de su madre. Se la veía muy feliz.

\- _¡Rayos! ¡Me olvidé de escribirle a Sirius!_ – exclamó Harry mentalmente. – _Será mejor que me acuerde de enviarle una carta al acabar el día._ –

Tras el desayuno, Harry, Hermione y Ron se dirigieron al Invernadero 3 de Herbología.

La profesora Sprout mostró a la clase las plantas más feas que Harry había visto nunca (pero las vio en las imágenes de su libro de hierbas). Desde luego, no parecían tanto plantas como gruesas y negras babosas gigantes que salieran verticalmente de la tierra. Todas estaban algo retorcidas, y tenían una serie de bultos grandes y brillantes que parecían llenos de líquido.

\- Son bubotubérculos…- susurró Harry, haciendo una mueca.

\- Así es señor Potter, son bubotubérculos. - dijo con énfasis la profesora Sprout. Harry se sorprendió de que ella le escuchara. - Hay que exprimirlas, para recoger el pus...-

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Seamus Finnigan, con asco.

\- El pus, Finnigan, el pus. - dijo la profesora Sprout. - Es extremadamente útil, así que espero que no se pierda nada. Como decía, recogeréis el pus en estas botellas. Tenéis que poneros los guantes de piel de dragón, porque el pus de un bubotubérculo puede tener efectos bastante molestos en la piel cuando no está diluido. –

Exprimir los bubotubérculos resultaba un tanto desagradable, pero curiosamente satisfactorio. Cada vez que se reventaba uno de los bultos, salía de golpe un líquido espeso de color amarillo verdoso que olía intensamente a petróleo.

\- _Hueles esto y te entran ganas de incendiar algo…_ \- pensó Harry maliciosamente. _– Y no necesito mi varita o cerillas para obtener fuego precisamente…_ -

Fueron introduciendo el pus en las botellas, tal como les había indicado la profesora Sprout, y al final de la clase habían recogido varios litros.

\- La señora Pomfrey se pondrá muy contenta. - comentó la profesora Sprout, tapando con un corcho la última botella. - El pus de bubotubérculo es un remedio excelente para las formas más persistentes de acné. Les evitaría a los estudiantes tener que recurrir a ciertas medidas desesperadas para librarse de los granos. –

\- Como la pobre Eloise Midgen. – dijo Hannah Abbott, alumna de Hufflepuff, en voz muy baja. - Intentó quitárselos mediante una maldición. –

\- Una chica bastante tonta. - afirmó la profesora Sprout, moviendo la cabeza. - Pero al final la señora Pomfrey consiguió ponerle la nariz donde la tenía. –

\- L _os granos…si, son desagradables, lo que menos me agrada de ellos es que pican y molestan._ – Pensó el azabache, subrayando el apartado sobre el pus de los bubotubérculos para contar con un remedio efectivo contra el acné.

El insistente repicar de una campana procedente del castillo resonó en los húmedos terrenos del colegio, señalando que la clase había finalizado, y el grupo de alumnos se dividió: los de Hufflepuff subieron al aula de Transformaciones, y los de Gryffindor se encaminaron en sentido contrario, bajando por la explanada, hacia la pequeña cabaña de madera de Hagrid, que se alzaba en el mismo borde del bosque prohibido.

Hagrid los estaba esperando de pie, fuera de la cabaña, con una mano puesta en el collar de Fang. En el suelo, a sus pies, había varias cajas de madera abiertas, y Fang gimoteaba y tiraba del collar, ansioso por investigar el contenido. Al acercarse, un traqueteo llegó a sus oídos, acompañado de lo que parecían pequeños estallidos.

\- ¡Buenas! - saludó Hagrid, sonriendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione. - Será mejor que esperemos a los de Slytherin, que no querrán perderse esto. ¡Escregutos de cola explosiva! –

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Ron.

Hagrid señaló las cajas.

\- ¡Ay! - chilló Lavender Brown, dando un salto hacia atrás.

En opinión de Harry, la interjección "ay" daba una idea de lo que eran los Escregutos de cola explosiva. Parecían langostas deformes de unos quince centímetros de largo, sin caparazón, horriblemente pálidas y de aspecto viscoso, con patitas que les salían de sitios muy raros y sin cabeza visible. En cada caja debía de haber cien, que se movían unos encima de otros y chocaban a ciegas contra las paredes. Despedían un intenso olor a pescado podrido. De vez en cuando saltaban chispas de la cola de un Escreguto que, haciendo un suave "¡fut!", salía despedido a un palmo de distancia.

\- Recién nacidos. - dijo con orgullo Hagrid. - Para que podáis criarlos vosotros mismos. ¡He pensado que puede ser un pequeño proyecto! –

\- Interesante…- dijo Harry, frotándose la nariz con una sonrisa orgullosa. – _Sería un estupendo compañero de entrenamiento para los duelos, es como una caja de sorpresas…-_ pensó detenidamente.

\- ¿Y por qué tenemos que criarlos? - preguntó una voz de víbora.

Acababan de llegar los de Slytherin. La que había hablado era Pansy Parkinson, con Crabbe y Goyle riéndose detrás de ella.

Hagrid se quedó perplejo ante la pregunta.

\- Sí, ¿qué hacen? - insistió Pansy. - ¿Para qué sirven? –

\- Anda, dale un respiro Pansy. – dijo Draco, quien estaba con su grupo de amigos en Slytherin.

\- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Malfoy…- le dijo Pansy desagradablemente.

Hagrid abrió la boca, según parecía haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para pensar. Hubo una pausa que duró unos segundos, al cabo de la cual respondió bruscamente. - Eso lo sabrás en la próxima clase, Parkinson, hoy sólo tienes que darles de comer. Pero tendréis que probar con diferentes cosas. Nunca he tenido Escregutos, y no estoy seguro de qué les gusta. He traído huevos de hormiga, hígado de rana y trozos de culebra. Probad con un poco de cada. –

\- Primero el pus y ahora esto. - murmuró Seamus.

\- Vamos Seamus, deja de quejarte, son solo unos Escregutos de nada…- Dijo Harry orgullosamente, mientras se remangaba y se ajustaba los nudillos. – Bien, al lío. –

El azabache cogió una porción de cada tipo de alimento ofrecido por Hagrid, mientras que Hermione y Ron le seguían el ritmo. La tarea de darles de comer no iba a ser tan fácil, porque los Escregutos ni siquiera parecían tener boca.

\- ¡Ay! - gritó Dean Thomas, unos diez minutos después. - ¡Me ha hecho daño! –

Hagrid, nervioso, corrió hacia él.

\- ¡Le ha estallado la cola y me ha quemado! - explicó Dean enfadado, mostrándole a Hagrid la mano enrojecida.

\- ¡Ah, sí, eso puede pasar cuando explotan! - dijo Hagrid, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- ¡Ay! - exclamó de nuevo Lavender Brown. - Hagrid, ¿para qué hacemos esto? –

\- Bueno, algunos tienen aguijón. - repuso con entusiasmo Hagrid (Lavender se apresuró a retirar la mano de la caja). - Probablemente son los machos...Las hembras tienen en la barriga una especie de cosa succionadora...creo que es para chupar sangre. –

\- Ahora ya comprendo por qué estamos intentando criarlos…- dijo Pansy sarcásticamente. - ¿Quién no querría tener una mascota capaz de quemarte, aguijonearte y chuparte la sangre al mismo tiempo? –

 _\- ¿Y que te pueda ser útil para practicar contrahechizos?_ – Harry iba a soltar esa pregunta, pero su novia se le adelantó. Estaba que echaba chispas por la nariz.

\- ¡El que no sean muy agradables no quiere decir que no sean útiles! - replicó Hermione, con enfado y brusquedad. - La sangre de dragón es increíblemente útil por sus propiedades mágicas, aunque nadie querría tener un dragón como mascota, ¿no? – Pansy le enseñó la lengua burlonamente.

Harry y Ron sonrieron mirando a Hagrid, quien también les dirigió disimuladamente una sonrisa tras su poblada barba. Nada le hubiera gustado más a Hagrid que tener como mascota un dragón, como sabían muy bien Harry, Ron y Hermione.

\- _En primero Hagrid tuvo al ridgeback noruego Norberto_ …- se acordó Harry. – _¿Me preguntó, como seguirá por Rumanía?_ -

\- Bueno, al menos los Escregutos son pequeños. - comentó Ron una hora más tarde, mientras regresaban al castillo para comer.

\- ¡Lo son ahora! - repuso Hermione, exasperada. - Cuando Hagrid haya averiguado lo que comen, me temo que pueden hacerse de dos metros. –

\- Bueno, no importará mucho si resulta que curan el mareo o algo, ¿no? - dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Sabes bien que eso sólo lo dije para que esa…estúpida se callara! - bramó Hermione, acordándose de Pansy. - Aunque sea una tremenda idiota, sospecho que tiene algo de razón. Lo mejor que se podría hacer con los Escregutos es pisarlos antes de que nos empiecen a atacar. –

\- Admito que la idea resulta extraordinariamente tentadora…- susurró el azabache.

Se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sirvieron patatas y chuletas de cordero. Hermione empezó a comer tan rápido que Harry y Ron se quedaron mirándola.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Chloe? – le preguntó Harry con diversión.

\- Tal vez es su nueva estrategia de campaña por los derechos de los elfos. – Dijo Ron, sacando su hipótesis. - ¿Intentas vomitar? –

\- No. - respondió Hermione con toda la elegancia que le fue posible teniendo la boca llena de coles de Bruselas. - Sólo quiero ir a la biblioteca. –

\- ¿Qué? - exclamó Ron sin dar crédito a sus oídos. - Hermione, ¡hoy es el primer día del curso! ¡Todavía no nos han puesto deberes! –

\- Nunca se está suficientemente preparado, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Harry con orgullo. – Bien, entonces yo también te acompañaré. – y se puso a comer más rápido.

\- Pero…pero…- decía Ron, parpadeando la vista.

Harry y Hermione ignoraron a Ron, engulleron la comida como si no hubiera, probado bocado en varios días. Tras acabar, se pusieron de pie rápidamente, se despidieron de Ron y se dirigieron a la Biblioteca.

Hermione sacó varios libros sobre leyes y derechos del mundo mágico, con una serie de apartados que Harry había revisado regularmente, pero no tanto como ella. Empezaron a leer y documentar los aspectos más destacables sobre la esclavitud de los elfos, para luego hacer planes con la intención de iniciar toda una campaña por los derechos obreros de los elfos.

\- _Hermione me dijo que quería entrar en el ministerio tras obtener los Éxtasis._ – Pensó Harry, mientras ojeaba las páginas del libro de derechos de la comunidad mágica. – _Ya me la estoy imaginando, quizás algún día ella llegue a Ministra de Magia, ¡de ser así, cambiará el mundo!_ –

Cuando sonó la campana para anunciar el comienzo de las clases de la tarde, Harry y Hermione no tuvieron más remedio que dejar aparcado el asunto de los derechos e ir corriendo hasta la clase de Aritmancia.

La profesora Vector era altamente conocida por su estricta ética con los deberes, como si hiciera una competición con McGonagall para saber quién de las dos dejaba más deberes. Sin embargo, aquella tarde ocurrió algo que tanto Harry como Hermione pensaban que era imposible que sucediera.

La profesora Vector no puso deberes.

\- Esto es raro…muy raro…- decía Hermione en tono inquietante. - ¿Por qué no nos ha puesto deberes? –

\- No lo sé, quizás no tenía planeado dejarnos trabajo, y decidió deleitarnos con temario teórico…- dijo Harry. – De todos modos, esto nos dará más tiempo para seguir con el proyecto de derechos obreros para los elfos domésticos. –

\- Entonces, ¿vas a apoyarme Harry? – Le preguntó Hermione, mirando a su chico con los ojos cristalinos. - ¿De verdad lo harás? -

\- ¿A caso lo dudabas? ¿Por qué crees que te acompañé a la biblioteca? – le preguntó Harry, acercando su nariz a la de ella. – Estoy contigo Hermione, y sí, yo también deseo poder hacer algo para que los elfos tengan más opciones de vida en el amplio mundo que nos rodea…-

Los dos compartieron un tierno y suave beso antes de dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Cuando llegaron a la gran escalinata, vieron que Ron estaba allí, hablando con Chloe y refunfuñando.

\- ¡Un análisis detallado de la manera en que nos afectarán los movimientos planetarios durante el próximo mes, con referencias a nuestro mapa personal! – bramó Ron, tan enfadado que sus pasos resonaban con cada escalón que pisaba. - ¡Para el lunes y sin escusas! Oh, esa vieja rata, me llevará todo el fin de semana acabarlo…-

\- Deberías haber escogido otra optativa Ron. – comentó Chloe con una amplia sonrisa. – Por ejemplo, yo escogí Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles. Luna escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Runas. Mientras que Ginny optó por Aritmancia y Estudios Muggles. -

\- Vaya, a penas coincides con mi hermana y con Luna en las optativas. – dijo Ron. – Lo de Aritmancia se lo recomendó Percy a mi hermana, bueno, era eso o Adivinación. Estoy seguro de que quiere verla trabajando en el Ministerio y convertida en otra alcahueta como hace él con el señor Crouch…-

\- ¿Muchos deberes, eh Ronald? - le preguntó Harry alegremente, tras alcanzarlos con Hermione detrás de él.

\- ¡La profesora Vector no nos ha puesto nada! – exclamó Hermione en tono de sorpresa.

\- Bien, ¡bravo por la profesora Vector! - dijo Ron, de mal humor.

\- ¿Es cierto que Luna y tu escogisteis Runas Antiguas? – le preguntó Hermione a Chloe.

\- Bueno, era eso o Aritmancia con Ginny. Honestamente, mi cerebro tiene un límite. Si hubiera escogido esa me hubiera estallado. – dijo Chloe, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tampoco exageres, aunque debo reconocer que has hecho una excelente elección. – dijo Harry con aprobación.

\- ¿Y Estudios Muggles? ¿Qué tal te va? – le preguntó Hermione a la rubia.

\- ¡Es fascinante! ¿Sabíais que los muggles juegan a un extraño deporte sobre un enorme césped, y solo usan una pelota con dos porterías grandes? – Dijo Chloe, haciendo que Harry y Hermione cambiaran sonrisas divertidas.

Llegaron al vestíbulo, abarrotado ya de gente que hacía cola para entrar a cenar. Acababan de ponerse en la cola cuando oyeron una voz venenosa a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Weasley! ¡Eh, Weasley!

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Chloe se volvieron. La problemática Pansy Parkinson, acompañada por Crabbe y Goyle, estaban ante ellos y muy contentos por algún motivo.

\- ¿¡Y ahora qué quieres, tía plasta!? – le preguntó Ron con malas pulgas.

\- ¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley! - anunció Pansy, blandiendo un ejemplar de "El Profeta" y hablando muy alto, para que todos cuantos abarrotaban el vestíbulo pudieran oírlo.

 _MÁS ERRORES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA_

 _Parece que los problemas del Ministerio de Magia no se acaban, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra enviada especial. Muy cuestionados últimamente por la falta de seguridad evidenciada en los Mundiales de Quidditch, y aún incapaces de explicar la desaparición de una de sus brujas, los funcionarios del Ministerio se vieron inmersos ayer en otra situación embarazosa a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles._

\- ¿Arnold? – preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar tratándose de un don nadie, ¿verdad? - dijo Pansy, exultante.

Todo el mundo escuchaba en el vestíbulo. Con un floreo de la mano, Pansy reanudó la lectura.

 _Arnold Weasley, que hace dos años fue castigado por la posesión de un coche volador, se vio ayer envuelto en una pelea con varios guardadores de la ley muggles (llamados "policías") a propósito de ciertos contenedores de basura muy agresivos. Parece que el señor Weasley acudió raudo en ayuda de Ojoloco Moody, el anciano ex auror que abandonó el Ministerio cuando dejó de distinguir entre un apretón de manos y un intento de asesinato. No es extraño que, habiéndose personado en la muy protegida casa del señor Moody, el señor Weasley hallara que su dueño, una vez más, había hecho saltar una falsa alarma. El señor Weasley no tuvo otro remedio que modificar varias memorias antes de escapar de la policía, pero rehusó explicar a El Profeta por qué había comprometido al Ministerio en un incidente tan poco digno y con tantas posibilidades de resultar muy embarazoso._

\- ¡Y viene una fotito comadreja! - añadió Pansy, dándole la vuelta al periódico y levantándolo. - Una foto de tus padres a la puerta de su…casa. Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso, ¿no crees? –

\- ¡Vete a la mier**, Parkinson! – musitó Hermione, mirando despectivamente a Pansy.

Harry la miró con sorpresa, nunca había escuchado algo tan grosero salir de los labios de su chica. Aunque siendo Pansy la insultada, tampoco le extrañaba.

– Vámonos Ronald…- le dijo Chloe (Que también estaba enfadada) a Ron en voz baja.

\- ¡Ah, Granger! Me dijeron que pasaste el verano con ellos, ¿es verdad? - dijo Pansy con aire despectivo. - Dime, ¿su madre tiene al natural ese aspecto de cerdito, o es sólo la foto? –

A Hermione le apareció una vena en la frente, estaba roja y comenzó a enfadarse de verdad. Pero antes de que soltará otra peste contra ella, Harry se puso en frente.

\- Supongo que tus padres deben de sentirse satisfechos contigo. ¿No se suponía que los de Slytherin tenían cerebro? – preguntó Harry burlonamente. – Es una pena que el profesor Snape tenga que soportar a la chusma como tu…- dijo, tras darse la vuelta junto con sus amigos. – Lo único que ganas comportándote como una estúpida, es la deshonrar de tu casa…-

¡BUM!

Hubo gritos, Pansy le había lanzado un hechizo aturdidor a Harry, que esté esquivó con solo mover la cabeza hacia un lado, como si se lo esperara.

\- _¿Un duelo…aquí? Porque no…-_ Pensó Harry, sonriendo con orgullo ante un nuevo desafío. Pero, antes de que hubiera llegado a sacar su varita, oyó un segundo ¡BUM! y un grito que retumbó en todo el vestíbulo.

\- ¡AH, NO! ¡TÚ NO, MUCHACHA! –

Harry se volvió completamente. El profesor Moody bajaba cojeando por la escalinata de mármol. Había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella a una lagartija de color grisáceo, con dos líneas oscuras a lo largo del dorso, que tiritaba sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, en el mismo lugar en que había estado Pansy.

Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo. Salvo Moody, nadie movía un músculo. Moody se volvió para mirar a Harry. O, al menos, lo miraba con su ojo normal. El otro estaba en blanco, como dirigido hacia el interior de su cabeza.

\- ¿Te ha dado? - gruñó Moody. Tenía una voz baja y grave.

\- A penas, ni siquiera me ha rozado. – dijo Harry con orgullo.

\- ¡DÉJALA! - gritó Moody.

\- ¿Que? ¿A quién? - preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- No te lo digo a ti...¡se lo digo a él! - gruñó Moody, señalando con el pulgar, por encima del hombro, a Crabbe, que se había quedado paralizado a punto de coger la lagartija. Según parecía, el ojo giratorio de Moody era mágico, y podía ver lo que ocurría detrás de él.

\- _Ese ojo es increíble…-_ pensó Harry.

Moody se acercó cojeando a Crabbe, Goyle y la lagartija, que dio un chillido de terror y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

\- ¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado! - le gritó Moody, volviendo a apuntar a la lagartija con la varita.

La lagartija se elevó tres metros en el aire, cayó al suelo dando un golpe y rebotó. - No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda, ¡por mucho que sea una chica! - gruñó Moody, mientras la lagartija botaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor. - Es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo...-

La lagartija se agitaba en el aire, sacudiendo desesperada sus patitas y su larga cola. - ¡No! ¡Vuelvas! ¡A hacer! ¡Eso! - dijo Moody, acompasando cada palabra a los botes de la lagartija.

\- ¡Profesor Moody! - exclamó una voz horrorizada. La profesora McGonagall bajaba por la escalinata de mármol, cargada de libros.

\- Hola, profesora McGonagall - respondió Moody con toda tranquilidad, haciendo botar aún más alto a la lagartija.

\- ¿Qué...qué está haciendo usted? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall, siguiendo con los ojos la trayectoria aérea de la lagartija.

\- Educar…- respondió Moody, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Edu...¡Moody! ¿¡Eso es un estudiante!? - gritó la profesora McGonagall, al tiempo que dejaba caer todos los libros.

\- ¡Técnicamente es una lagartija! – gruñó Moody.

\- ¡No! - vociferó la profesora McGonagall, bajando a toda prisa la escalera y sacando la varita. Al momento siguiente reapareció Pansy con un ruido seco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo con el pelo negro hecho un revoltijo, en ese momento, sus mejillas tenían un color rosa muy vivo. Haciendo un gesto de dolor, se puso en pie. - ¡Moody, nosotros jamás usamos la transformación como castigo! - vociferó la profesora McGonagall. - ¡Supongo que el profesor Dumbledore se lo ha explicado! –

\- Puede que lo haya mencionado, sí…- respondió Moody, rascándose tranquilamente la barbilla. - Pero pensé que un buen susto...-

\- ¡Lo que hacemos es dejarlos sin salir, Moody! – exclamó McGonagall. - ¡O hablamos con el jefe de la casa a la que pertenece el infractor! –

\- Entonces haré eso…- contestó Moody, mirando a Pansy con de mala manera.

Parkinson, que aún tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a causa del dolor y la humillación, miró a Moody con odio y murmuró una frase de la que se pudieron entender claramente las palabras "Esto se lo diré a mis padres".

\- ¿Ah, sí? - dijo Moody en voz baja, acercándose con su cojera unos pocos pasos. Los golpes de su pata de palo contra el suelo retumbaron en todo el vestíbulo. – Eres Parkinson, ¿verdad? Pues te interesará saber que conozco a tus padres…si…diles esto, diles que te vigilaré de cerca…El jefe de tu casa es Snape, ¿no? –

\- Sí…- gimoteó Pansy, con resentimiento.

\- Otro viejo amigo…- gruñó Moody. - Hace mucho que tengo ganas de charlar con el viejo Snape...Vamos, adelante...- Y agarró a Parkinson del brazo para conducirla de camino a las mazmorras.

La profesora McGonagall los siguió unos momentos con la vista. Luego apuntó con la varita a los libros que se le habían caído, y, al moverla, éstos se levantaron de nuevo en el aire y regresaron a sus brazos.

\- Bien, a ver si así deja de fastidiar una temporada, ¿Qué me dices tú Hermione? – preguntó Harry a su novia con una sonrisa, cuando unos minutos más tarde él y los demás se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. - ¿Hermione? –

\- No me hables…- susurró Hermione.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Chloe sorpresivamente.

\- Porque quiero guardar este recuerdo para siempre…- contestó Hermione, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de inmenso bienestar en la cara. – Pansy Parkinson…la increíble lagartija saltarina…-

Harry, Ron y Chloe se rieron. El azabache no dejaba de sorprenderse con su chica, aunque no le extrañaba su actitud cuando ha sido ella quien más ha tenido que soportar las idioteces de Parkinson.

 _\- Apuesto a que Moody no será suficiente…-_ pensó el azabache. - Sin embargo, Parkinson podría haber quedado herida de verdad – dijo, mientras se servía una porción de estofado de buey en su plato. - La profesora McGonagall hizo bien en detener al profesor Moody…-

Hermione se río, antes de empezar a comer a toda prisa.

\- ¡No me digas que vas a volver ahora, por la noche, a la biblioteca! – exclamó Ron, observándola.

\- No tengo más remedio. - repuso Hermione. - Tengo mucho que hacer. –

Ahora Harry estaba devorando como un tiburón. – "Y yof pienfo ayudafla"…- respondió con la boca llena.

\- ¿Qué estáis pensando hacer? – preguntó Chloe, parpadeando los ojos.

Pero ninguno de los dos respondió. Al acabar de comer, ambos se retiraron en dirección a la biblioteca, dejando a Ron y Chloe escuchar la opinión de Fred, George y Lee Jordan sobre Ojoloco Moody.


	37. Ch73-74-Año IV

Capítulo 73 – Las Maldiciones del innombrable

Los dos días siguientes pasaron sin grandes incidentes. Harry no vio a Parkinson metiéndose con nadie, ni siquiera en la clase de pociones del profesor Snape, quien parecía estar de bastante mal humor esos días.

\- _Bueno, lo cierto es que rara vez se le ve contentó_. – pensó el azabache.

Todo apuntaba a que la causa de su enfado fue que Snape recibió alguna charla por parte de Moody, en referencia a las tonterías que comete Parkinson. Era sabido que ellos dos no se llevaban muy bien, un ejemplo de ello es que cada vez que Harry los veía juntos, como a la hora de las comidas, o cuando coincidían en los corredores, se llevaba la clara impresión de que Snape rehuía los ojos de Moody, tanto el mágico como el normal.

Durante esos dos días, Harry y Hermione patearon media biblioteca, leyendo libros y más libros sobre derechos y ley mágica. Pero ese no era el principal punto, aparte de pensar en una buena estrategia para la campaña a favor de los derechos obreros de los elfos, el azabache aún variaba las opciones para crear el logotipo y sus siglas.

\- _Como en toda gran campaña…-_ pensó el azabache, mientras documentaba varios pergaminos junto con Hermione.

Los de cuarto curso de Gryffindor tenían tantas ganas de asistir a la primera clase de Moody que el jueves, después de comer, llegaron muy temprano e hicieron cola a la puerta del aula cuando la campana aún no había sonado.

Harry y Hermione llegaron los últimos, entre jadeos porque se pasaron un buen rato en la biblioteca. Al llegar, se encontraron con Ron.

\- Ya era hora. – se quejó Ron. – Vamos, si no nos damos prisa nos quedaremos con los peores asientos. -

Y se apresuraron a ocupar tres sillas delante de la mesa del profesor. Sacaron sus ejemplares de Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección, y aguardaron en un silencio poco habitual. No tardaron en oír el peculiar sonido sordo y seco de los pasos de Moody provenientes del corredor antes de que entrara en el aula, tan extraño y aterrorizador como siempre. Entrevieron la garra en que terminaba su pata de palo, que sobresalía por debajo de la túnica.

\- ¡Ya podéis guardar los libros! - gruñó, caminando ruidosamente hacia la mesa y sentándose tras ella. - No los necesitaréis para nada…-

Volvieron a meter los libros en las mochilas, Ron estaba emocionado. Moody sacó una lista, sacudió la cabeza para apartarse la larga mata de pelo gris del rostro, desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices, y comenzó a pronunciar los nombres, recorriendo la lista con su ojo normal mientras el ojo mágico giraba para fijarse en cada estudiante conforme respondía a su nombre.

\- Bien…- dijo cuándo el último de la lista hubo contestado "presente". - He recibido carta del profesor Lupin a propósito de esta clase. Parece que ya sois bastante diestros en enfrentamientos con criaturas tenebrosas. Habéis estudiado los Boggarts, los gorros rojos, los hinkypunks, los Grindylows, los kappas y los hombres lobo, ¿no es eso? –

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento.

\- ¡Pero estáis atrasados, muy atrasados, en lo que se refiere a enfrentaros a maldiciones! - prosiguió Moody. - Así que he venido para prepararos contra lo que unos magos pueden hacerles a otros. Dispongo de un curso para enseñaros a tratar con las mal...-

\- _¿Las maldiciones? Bien…bien…creo que este profesor no me decepcionará como los dos primeros que tuve…espero…_ \- Pensó Harry, esperando con sumo interés que maldiciones iba a enseñar Moody.

\- ¿Por qué, no se va a quedar más? - dejó escapar Ron.

El ojo mágico de Moody giró para mirarlo. Ron se asustó, pero al cabo de un rato Moody sonrió. Era la primera vez que Harry lo veía sonreír. El resultado de aquel gesto fue que su rostro pareció aún más desfigurado y lleno de cicatrices que nunca, pero era un alivio saber que en ocasiones podía adoptar una expresión tan amistosa como la sonrisa. Ron se tranquilizó.

\- Supongo que tú eres hijo de Arthur Weasley, ¿no? - dijo Moody. - Hace unos días tu padre me sacó de un buen aprieto...Sí, sólo me quedaré este curso. Es un favor que le hago a Dumbledore, un curso y me vuelvo a mi retiro. –

Soltó una risa estridente, y luego dio una palmada con sus nudosas manos.

\- Así que... vamos a ello. Maldiciones. Varían mucho en forma y en gravedad. Según el Ministerio de Magia, yo debería enseñaros las contra maldiciones y dejarlo en eso. No tendríais que aprender cómo son las maldiciones prohibidas hasta que estéis en sexto. Se supone que hasta entonces no seréis lo bastante mayores para tratar el tema. Pero el profesor Dumbledore tiene mejor opinión de vosotros y piensa que podréis resistirlo, y yo creo que, cuanto antes sepáis a qué os enfrentáis, mejor. ¿Cómo podéis defenderos de algo que no habéis visto nunca? Un mago que esté a punto de echaros una maldición prohibida no va a avisaros antes. No es probable que se comporte de forma caballerosa. Tenéis que estar preparados. Tenéis que estar alerta y vigilantes. Y usted, señorita Brown, tiene que guardar eso cuando yo estoy hablando. –

Lavender se sobresaltó y se puso colorada. Le había estado mostrando a Parvati por debajo del pupitre su horóscopo completo. Daba la impresión de que el ojo mágico de Moody podía ver tanto a través de la madera maciza como por la nuca.

\- _Tendré que andarme con cuidado con ese ojo mágico…-_ pensó el azabache con seriedad.

\- Así que...¿alguno de vosotros sabe cuáles son las maldiciones más castigadas por la ley mágica? –

Varias manos se levantaron, incluyendo las de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Moody señaló a Ron, aunque su ojo mágico seguía fijo en Lavender.

\- Eh...- dijo Ron, titubeando. - Mi padre me ha hablado de una, se llama maldición Imperius, o algo parecido. -

\- Así es…- aprobó Moody. - Tu padre la conoce bien, en otro tiempo la maldición Imperius le dio al Ministerio muchos problemas. –

Moody se levantó con cierta dificultad sobre sus disparejos pies, abrió el cajón de la mesa y sacó de él un tarro de cristal. Dentro correteaban tres arañas grandes y negras. Harry notó que Ron, a su lado, se echaba un poco hacia atrás, pues el pelirrojo tenía fobia a las arañas.

Moody metió la mano en el tarro, cogió una de las arañas y se la puso sobre la palma para que todos la pudieran ver. Luego apuntó hacia ella la varita mágica. - ¡Imperio! – murmuró entre dientes.

La araña se descolgó de la mano de Moody por un fino y sedoso hilo, y empezó a balancearse de atrás adelante como si estuviera en un trapecio; luego estiró las patas hasta ponerlas rectas y rígidas, y, de un salto, se soltó del hilo y cayó sobre la mesa, donde empezó a girar en círculos. Moody volvió a apuntarle con la varita, y la araña se levantó sobre dos de las patas traseras y se puso a bailar lo que sin lugar a duda era claqué.

Todos se reían, todos…menos Harry y Moody.

\- _No me gusta esa maldición, de hecho, no me gusta ninguna de las imperdonables…-_ pensó Harry con amargura. – _Pero Moody está en lo cierto, cuanto antes sepan a lo que se tienen que enfrentar, mejor…_ -

\- Os parece divertido, ¿verdad? – gruñó Moody. - ¿Os gustaría que os lo hicieran a vosotros? –

Las risas dieron fin casi al instante.

\- Esto supone el control total…- dijo Moody en voz baja, mientras la araña se hacía una bola y empezaba a rodar. - Yo podría hacerla saltar por la ventana, ahogarse, colarse por la garganta de cualquiera de vosotros...-

Ron se estremeció.

\- Hace años, muchos magos y brujas fueron controlados por medio de la maldición Imperius…- explicó Moody, y Harry comprendió que se refería a los tiempos en que Voldemort había sido todopoderoso. - Le dio bastante que hacer al Ministerio, que tenía que averiguar quién actuaba por voluntad propia y quién, obligado por la maldición. –

\- _¡Tch! Si claro, pero no todos se vieron "obligados" por la maldición._ – pensó el azabache con fastidio, recordando el caso de Lucius Malfoy.

\- Podemos combatir la maldición Imperius, y yo os enseñaré cómo, pero se necesita mucha fuerza de voluntad, y no todo el mundo la tiene. – dijo Moody. - Lo mejor, si se puede, es evitar caer víctima de ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! - bramó, y todos se sobresaltaron.

- _Buen consejo._ – pensó el azabache, parpadeando los ojos.

Moody cogió la araña trapecista y la volvió a meter en el tarro.

\- ¿Alguien conoce alguna más? ¿Otra maldición prohibida? –

Harry (con el rostro serio) y Hermione volvieron a levantar la mano, pero no fueron los únicos, para sorpresa de ambos, también lo hizo Neville. La única clase en la que alguna vez Neville levantaba la mano era Herbología, su favorita. El mismo parecía sorprendido de su atrevimiento.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo Moody, girando su ojo mágico para dirigirlo a Neville.

\- Hay una...la maldición Cruciatus…- dijo éste con voz muy leve pero clara.

Moody miró a Neville fijamente, aquella vez con los dos ojos. - ¿Tú te llamas Longbottom? - preguntó, bajando rápidamente el ojo mágico para consultar la lista.

Neville asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, pero Moody no hizo más preguntas. Se volvió a la clase en general y alcanzó el tarro para coger la siguiente araña y ponerla sobre la mesa, donde permaneció quieta, aparentemente demasiado asustada para moverse.

\- La maldición Cruciatus precisa una araña un poco más grande para que podáis apreciarla bien. - explicó Moody, que apuntó con la varita mágica a la araña. - ¡Engorgio! – dijo.

La araña creció hasta hacerse más grande que una tarántula. Abandonando todo disimulo, Ron apartó su silla para atrás, lo más lejos posible de la mesa del profesor.

Moody levantó otra vez la varita, señaló de nuevo a la araña. - ¡Crucio! – murmuró.

De repente, la araña encogió las patas sobre el cuerpo. Rodó y se retorció cuanto pudo, balanceándose de un lado a otro. No profirió ningún sonido, pero era evidente que, de haber podido hacerlo, habría gritado. Moody no apartó la varita, y la araña comenzó a estremecerse y a sacudirse más violentamente.

Harry apartó la vista, aunque fuera una araña, él sabía que el bicho estaba sufriendo.

\- ¡Pare! - dijo Hermione con voz estridente.

El azabache la miró, ella no se fijaba en la araña sino en Neville, y Harry, siguiendo la dirección de los ojos de su novia, vio que las manos de Neville se aferraban al pupitre. Tenía los nudillos blancos y los ojos desorbitados de horror.

Moody levantó la varita. La araña relajó las patas, pero siguió retorciéndose. - ¡Reducio! - murmuró Moody, y la araña se encogió hasta recuperar su tamaño habitual. Volvió a meterla en el tarro. – Dolor. - dijo con voz suave. - No se necesitan cuchillos ni carbones encendidos para torturar a alguien si uno sabe llevar a cabo la maldición Cruciatus...También esta maldición fue muy popular en otro tiempo. Bueno, ¿alguien conoce alguna otra? –

Harry se puso cabizbajo, con una cara angustiosa e intranquila. Él sabía perfectamente cuál era la última maldición, pero no se atrevía ni a pronunciarlo, se lo prohibía a sí mismo. La tercera y última era la maldición que acabó con la vida de sus padres, y las de muchas vidas inocentes, a manos de Voldemort. La mano de Hermione tembló un poco cuando se alzó por tercera vez.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo Moody, mirándola.

\- Avada Kedavra…- susurró ella.

Algunos, incluido Ron, le dirigieron tensas miradas.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó Moody, y la boca torcida se contorsionó en otra ligera sonrisa. - Sí, la última y la peor. Avada Kedavra…la maldición asesina…-

Metió la mano en el tarro de cristal, y, como si supiera lo que le esperaba, la tercera araña echó a correr despavorida por el fondo del tarro, tratando de escapar a los dedos de Moody, pero él la atrapó y la puso sobre la mesa. La araña correteó por la superficie.

Moody levantó la varita, y, previendo lo que iba a ocurrir, Harry cerró los ojos momentáneamente, esperando a que todo sucediera lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! - gritó Moody.

Hubo un cegador destello de luz verde y un ruido como de torrente, como si algo vasto e invisible planeara por el aire. Al instante la araña se desplomó patas arriba, sin ninguna herida, pero indudablemente muerta. Algunas de las alumnas profirieron gritos ahogados. Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, y le costó mantener un ritmo de respiración normal al ver el resultado de la maldición. Ron se había echado para atrás y casi se cae del asiento cuando la araña rodó hacia él.

Moody barrió con una mano la araña muerta y la dejó caer al suelo. - No es agradable. - dijo con calma. - Ni placentero, y no hay contra maldición. No hay manera de interceptarla. Sólo se sabe de una persona que haya sobrevivido a esta maldición, y está sentada delante de mí…-

Harry tenía el rostro sombrío, no observaba en vivo la maldición asesina desde que esta terminara con la vida de su madre, y por poco, con la suya.

Año tras año tuvo que soportar aquel oscuro recuerdo. Voldemort matando a su padre, subiendo por las escaleras, su madre suplicando clemencia por él, y el lord tenebroso terminando con su vida. Aquella terrible tragedia provocó que Harry tuviera que pasar diez años amargos con los Dursley, que no tuviera una familia con la que vivir felizmente, que no tuviera a sus padres con él…sin recibir de su amor.

Por todo aquello, el odio que sentía Harry hacia Voldemort era tal, que quizás sea ese horrible ser el único al que el azabache deseaba ver muerto, y desaparecer definitivamente de la faz de la Tierra. Y conocía el método para lograr dicho fin.

El año pasado descubrió su secreto, gracias a unos recuerdos que dejó Voldemort la noche que lo atacó, a los dementores, y a Dumbledore. Harry sabía que Voldemort creó una serie de horrocruxes, objetos que albergaban trozos de su alma, como, por ejemplo, el Diario que Hermione destruyó hace más de un año.

\- _Destruiré esos horrocruxes…y luego…¡A VOLDEMORT!_ – aquella declaración de intenciones resonaban con fuerza en su lucida mente.

Si por alguien Harry seguía con vida tras recibir el Avada Kedavra, dejando nada más ni nada menos que esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que quedó bien dibujada en su frente, fue su madre. La valiente Lily Potter. Cuando Voldemort la ordenó hacerse un lado, ella se negó, y se negó hasta el final, dando su vida para salvar la de su hijo. Y cuando el señor Tenebroso intentó acabar con Harry, el amor de su madre lo salvó, destruyendo el cuerpo de Voldemort y dejándolo como una especie de fantasma.

\- _Madre…-_ pensó Harry, con suma tristeza. Entonces detectó que alguien sujetaba con fuerza su mano. Era Hermione, quien también lo había pasado mal mirando los efectos de las dos últimas maldiciones. Ella siempre está ahí cuando la necesita. – Gracias…- le susurró, y ella asintió lentamente.

Moody había vuelto a hablar. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Harry volvió al presente y escuchó lo que decía el profesor.

\- Avada Kedavra es una maldición que sólo puede llevar a cabo un mago muy poderoso. Podríais sacar las varitas mágicas todos vosotros y apuntarme con ellas y decir las palabras, y dudo que entre todos consiguierais siquiera hacerme sangrar la nariz. Pero eso no importa, porque no os voy a enseñar a llevar a cabo esa maldición. –

Harry agradeció oír ese comentario, aunque ya tenía claro que él ni perdiendo el juicio iba a usar jamás esa maldición, ni siquiera contra Voldemort. – _Contra Voldemort bien podría usar Reducto, o Diffindo, o incendiarle…_ \- pensó oscuramente.

\- Ahora bien, si no existe una contra maldición para Avada Kedavra, ¿por qué os la he mostrado? Pues porque tenéis que saber. Tenéis que conocer lo peor. Ninguno de vosotros querrá hallarse en una situación en que tenga que enfrentarse a ella. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! - bramó Moody, y toda la clase volvió a sobresaltarse. - Veamos...esas tres maldiciones, Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus e Imperius, son conocidas como las maldiciones imperdonables. El uso de cualquiera de ellas contra un ser humano está castigado con cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Quiero preveniros, quiero enseñaros a combatirlas. ¡Tenéis que prepararos! ¡Tenéis que armaros contra ellas! Pero, por encima de todo, debéis practicar la alerta permanente e incesante. Sacad las plumas y copiad lo siguiente...-

Se pasaron lo que quedaba de clase tomando apuntes sobre cada una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Nadie habló hasta que sonó la campana; pero, cuando Moody dio por terminada la lección y ellos hubieron salido del aula, todos empezaron a hablar inconteniblemente. La mayoría comentaba cosas sobre las maldiciones en un tono de respeto y temor.

\- ¿Visteis cómo se retorcía? –

\- Y cuando la mató...¡simplemente así! –

Hablaban sobre la clase, como si hubiera sido un espectáculo teatral, pero para Harry no había resultado nada divertida, fue más bien, doloroso y amargo. Y, a juzgar por las apariencias, Hermione parecía sentir lo mismo.

\- Daos prisa…- les dijo muy tensa a Harry y Ron.

\- ¿No vais a volver a la condenada biblioteca? - preguntó Ron.

\- No. - replicó Hermione, antes de dirigirse a Harry. – Harry, ¿e-estas bien? – le preguntó, mirando a su chico con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien, aunque diría que Neville está aún peor que yo…- dijo el azabache, señalando a un pasillo lateral.

Neville se hallaba de pie, solo en mitad del pasillo, dirigiendo al muro de piedra que tenía delante la misma mirada horrorizada con que había seguido a Moody durante la demostración de la maldición Cruciatus.

\- Neville...- lo llamó Hermione con suavidad.

Neville la miró. - Ah, hola…- respondió con una voz mucho más aguda de lo usual. - Qué clase tan interesante, ¿verdad? Me pregunto qué habrá para cenar, porque...porque me muero de hambre, ¿vosotros no? –

\- ¿Te…te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Harry, quien aún tenía el rostro sombrío.

\- Sí, sí, claro, estoy bien…- farfulló Neville atropelladamente, con la voz demasiado aguda. - Una cena muy interesante...clase, quiero decir...¿Qué habrá para cenar? –

Ron le dirigió a Harry una mirada asustada.

\- Neville, ¿qué...? –

Oyeron tras ellos un retumbar sordo y seco, y al volverse vieron que el profesor Moody avanzaba hacia allí cojeando. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, mirándolo con aprensión, pero cuando Moody habló lo hizo con un gruñido mucho más suave que el que le habían oído hasta aquel momento.

\- No te preocupes, hijo. - le dijo a Neville. - ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi despacho? Ven...tomaremos una taza de té. –

Neville pareció aterrorizarse aún más ante la perspectiva de tomarse un té con Moody. Ni se movió ni habló.

Moody dirigió hacia Harry su ojo mágico. - Tú estás bien, ¿no, Potter? –

\- Sin problemas…- mascullo Harry, todavía con el rostro sombrío.

El ojo azul de Moody vibró levemente en su cuenca al escudriñar a Harry. - Tenéis que saber. Puede parecer duro, pero tenéis que saber. No sirve de nada hacer como que...-

\- Lo sabemos profesor Moody, no se preocupe... – Dijo el azabache rápidamente, con la intención de cortar la charla lo antes posible.

\- Bueno…vamos Longbottom, tengo algunos libros que podrían interesarte. – le dijo Moody al chico de cara redonda.

Neville miró a sus amigos de forma implorante, pero ninguno dijo nada, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejarse arrastrar por Moody, que le había puesto en el hombro una de sus nudosas manos.

\- Pero ¿qué pasaba? - preguntó Ron observando a Neville y Moody doblar la esquina.

\- No lo sé - repuso Hermione, pensativa.

\- ¡Vaya clase!, ¿eh? - comentó Ron, mientras emprendían el camino hacia el Gran Comedor. -Fred y George tenían razón. Este Moody sabe de qué va la cosa, ¿a que sí? Cuando hizo la maldición Avada Kedavra, ¿te fijaste en cómo murió la araña? ¿cómo estiró la pata? –

\- ¡Ronald! – susurró Hermione entre dientes, señalando a Harry.

Ron enmudeció de pronto ante la mirada sombría de Harry, y no volvió a decir nada hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor, cuando se atrevió a comentar que sería mejor que empezara aquella misma noche con el trabajo para la profesora Trelawney, porque le llevaría unas cuantas horas.

Harry y Hermione no participaron en la conversación que mantuvieron Ron y Chloe durante la cena, sino que comieron a toda prisa para volver a la biblioteca.

Hermione le dijo a Harry que, si quería, podía irse a la sala común, que el día fue duro, pero él se negó. No iba a dejar de ayudar a su chica solo por contemplar una maldición que no era la primera, y probablemente no sería la última vez que llegara a ver.

Aquella tarde no volvieron a la biblioteca para repasar los libros, sino para documentar los folletos y terminar con las insignias de diferentes colores que llevarían las siglas de la nueva organización que fundó Hermione.

Ella tenía al principio pensando ponerle P.E.D.D.O. "Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros". Pero antes de que pusiera las siglas en las insignias, Harry tuvo una objeción por el nombre propuesto.

\- La gente no nos tomará en serio con ese nombre Hermione…- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Esta bien Harry…- resopló Hermione. - ¿Qué nombre sugieres entonces? – le preguntó a su novio en tono mandón.

\- Hm…- pensó detenidamente Harry, hasta que se le iluminó la varita. - ¡Lo tengo! –

Con su varita, Harry apuntó al montón de insignias que creó Hermione. Y en todas ellas puso el logotipo "U.D.D.O.E" con letras doradas.

\- Listo, curioso y fácil de pronunciar. – dijo el azabache, frotándose la nariz.

\- ¿La "UDDOE"? – leyó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Harry, ¿y que se supone que significa esto? –

\- Pues eso, U, D, D, O, E, "Unión de Defensa por los Derechos Obreros Élficos". – Dijo Harry con orgullo. – ¿Qué te parece? –

\- ¡Oh! Creo, que está bastante bien. – Dijo Hermione con aprobación.

\- Bueno, es de cinco letras, como tu insististe, y, además, es más serio que decir "Peddo", sin ánimo de ofender…-

Hermione rodó los ojos. - Bueno, vale, supongo que el nombre de pe, e, de, de, o no se lo iban a tomar muy en serio. –

\- Recuerda, si buscamos iniciar una campaña, y queremos que tenga éxito, el logotipo es el primer paso para lograrlo. – dijo Harry. – Ahora tenemos que repartir los folletos, las insignias y convencer a la gente de que se una a la causa. Claro que, no esperes resultados inmediatos, llevará su tiempo lograr nuestro objetivo. –

\- Eso es evidente, pero por lo menos ahora tenemos un plan de iniciativa. – dijo Hermione. – Si todo marcha bien, en unos años se podrían promover leyes para dar derechos de vida digna a los elfos. –

\- Hm…también habrá que recaudar fondos para la causa, ¿no? – supuso Harry. - ¿Qué precio le ponemos a la cuota de afiliación? –

\- Creo que con dos sickles por miembro es más que suficiente. – Dijo la castaña.

\- Bien, ¿Qué tal si vamos a la Sala Común y se lo enseñamos a Ronald y a Chloe? – le preguntó Harry a Hermione, después de cargar la caja con las insignias.

\- Ron no se toma muy en serio la libertad de los elfos…como la mayoría. - dijo Hermione con desaprobación. – Pero quizás Chloe si lo haga, Dobby fue su amigo por años, estoy segura de que a ella si le preocupan los derechos de los elfos. –

\- De acuerdo, mi presidenta…- dijo Harry con diversión, haciendo sonrojar a Hermione. – ¡Es hora de iniciar la campaña! –

Hermione puso en orden los pergaminos y los cargó, mientras que Harry se dispuso a llevar la caja con las insignias.

Cuando regresaron a la sala común, vieron una imagen muy familiar. Ron estaba concentrado en una mesa de la sala Común, con varios libros de Adivinación, además de pergaminos, y en el sofá, estaba Chloe, quien acariciaba cariñosamente a Crookshanks.

\- ¡Hemos vueltoooo! – anunció Harry alegremente.

\- ¡Por fin hemos terminado! – exclamó Hermione, con el mismo tono.

\- ¡Y yo también! - contestó Ron con una sonrisa de triunfo, soltando la pluma.

\- Y…¿Qué habéis terminado? – preguntó Chloe con interés, mientras que Hermione revisaba las predicciones de Ron.

\- Ahora lo veréis. – le respondió Harry a Chloe.

\- No vas a tener un mes muy bueno, ¿verdad? - comentó Hermione con sorna a Ron.

\- Bueno, al menos no me coge de sorpresa…- repuso Ron bostezando.

\- Me temo que te vas a ahogar dos veces. - dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Sí? - Ron echó un vistazo a sus predicciones. - Tendré que cambiar una de ellas por ser pisoteado por un hipogrifo desbocado. –

\- ¿No te parece que es demasiado evidente que te lo has inventado? - preguntó Hermione.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! - exclamó Ron, ofendiéndose de broma. - ¡Eh trabajado como un bendito elfo doméstico! –

\- ¡Ronald! – le regañó Chloe desde el sofá.

\- No es más que una forma de hablar…- se apresuró a decir Ron, al ver los rostros severos de las chicas.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya basta de cháchara, ¡es hora de la acción! – exclamó Harry, poniendo la caja de insignias sobre la mesa de un golpe y aplastando por poco los pergaminos de Ron.

\- ¿Qué hay en la caja Harry? – le preguntó Ron a su mejor amigo.

\- Solo debo decir que todo esto fue iniciativa propia por parte de nuestra presidenta, aquí presente. – Dijo Harry, haciendo una reverencia dirigida a Hermione.

\- Vamos Harry…tú me ayudaste mucho…- respondió Hermione, llevándose las manos a sus enrojecidas mejillas.

\- ¿Podemos ver lo que hay? – le preguntó Chloe a Hermione.

\- Claro, ya veréis. – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa entusiasta. Levantó la tapa y les mostró el contenido de la caja.

Dentro había unas cincuenta insignias de diferentes colores, pero todas con las mismas letras de "U.D.D.O.E.".

\- ¡Que bonitas! – dijo Chloe, sosteniendo unas de las insignias, que era de color rosa.

\- ¿"UDDOE"? – preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Alguien me puede explicar que significa esto? –

\- "U.D.D.O.E." amigo mío, ¡"U.D.D.O.E."!– dijo Harry. - "Unión de Defensa por los Derechos Obreros Élficos". –

\- No había oído hablar de eso en mi vida…- se extrañó Ron.

\- Porque la acabamos de fundar, Ronald. – dijo Hermione.

\- Si, y Hermione es la presidenta. – destacó de nuevo el azabache con orgullo, y la castaña volvió a ponerse colorada.

\- Esto es lo habéis estado haciendo estos días en la biblioteca, ¿verdad? – les preguntó Chloe.

Hermione asintió y blandió los pergaminos ante ellos. - Hemos estado documentándonos en la biblioteca. La esclavitud de los elfos se remonta a varios siglos atrás. No comprendo cómo nadie ha hecho nada hasta ahora...-

\- Oh, vamos, ¿Aún seguís con eso? – bufó el pelirrojo. – Harry, Hermione, os guste o no, a los elfos domésticos les gusta la esclavitud, ¡así ha sido toda la puñetera vida! -

\- ¡Tch! Es evidente que a eso les han acostumbrado, a ser vistos como seres condenados a la esclavitud y al servicio incuestionable al mago y a la bruja de por vida a cambio de nada…- musitó Harry con el rostro sombrío.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, antes de explicar el objetivo de la "U.D.D.O.E" - Nuestro objetivo a corto plazo es lograr para los elfos domésticos un salario digno y unas condiciones laborales justas. Los objetivos a largo plazo incluyen el cambio de la legislación sobre el uso de la varita mágica y conseguir que haya un representante elfo en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. –

\- ¿Y cómo lo lograremos Hermione? - preguntó Chloe, con un resplandor de entusiasmo en sus ojos.

\- Comenzaremos buscando afiliados. - explicó Hermione muy contenta. – Harry y yo hemos pensado que puede estar bien pedir como cuota de afiliación dos sickles, que darán derecho a una insignia, y podemos destinar los beneficios a la elaboración de ropa tamaño elfo. Así ellos también tendrán su propia vestimenta. -

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo entrar? – les preguntó Chloe a Harry y Hermione con una sonrisa entusiasta. Ron se la quedó viendo con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio Chloe? – le preguntó Ron, en tono incrédulo.

\- ¡Absolutamente! – dijo la rubia con decisión. – Ya no soporto más ver como los elfos se quedan al margen de los derechos dignos. Puede que sea difícil lograr convencerles de que tengan voz propia, pero…por algo se empieza, ¿no? –

\- Hm…supongo. – dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Los elfos son lo más parecido a los mayordomos muggles. – comentó Chloe. – Y hemos sabido en clase de Estudios Muggles que ellos cobran un sueldo, tiene seguro, vacaciones…¿Cómo es que los elfos domésticos no tienen eso? –

\- ¿Porque ellos no sirven a los muggles? – preguntó Ron, haciendo suposiciones.

\- ¡Ronald! – le regañó Chloe, haciendo un puchero bien gracioso, antes de dirigirse a los fundadores de la "U.D.D.O.E" - ¿Ya os habéis asignado los puestos? –

\- Si. – Dijo Harry. – Hermione es la presidenta. – la mencionada se volvió a sonrojar. – Yo seré el tesorero, y si Ronald se anima a entrar, será nuestro secretario. ¿Qué me dices Ronald? –

\- No tengo otra opción, ¿verdad? – resopló Ron. – Está bien…me encargaré de redactar las sesiones. Por lo menos el nombre tiene elegancia. – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y yo que haré chicos? – preguntó Chloe.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Y tú qué quieres hacer Chloe? – se preguntaba Hermione.

\- Hm…¿Te gustaría encargarte de la propaganda? – le preguntó Harry a la rubia. – Ya sabes, crear folletos, las insignias y alguna que otra ocurrencia para captar la atención de más personas para que se unan a la causa. –

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó Chloe con una sonrisa bien graciosa. – Me pondré a ello cuanto antes, ¿Os importa que me lleve una insignia y un pergamino? – les preguntó. – Oh, y aquí están los dos sickles por la insignia. – dijo, dejando los dos sickles en la mesa.

Hermione dio un chillido y un salto de emoción, antes de abrazar a Chloe como si fuera un osito de peluche. - ¡Ah! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Sabía que podíamos contar contigo! – le dijo, con unas lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que nos llevará convencer a Hogwarts de que los elfos merecen unos derechos tan dignos como los nuestros? – le preguntó Ron a Harry, como si fuera absurdo.

\- Eso dependerá del éxito que tenga la campaña…- respondió el azabache, mirando con una amplia sonrisa el abrazo entre su novia y su pequeña amiga.

Capítulo 74 – La llegada de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons

Una semana después de iniciar la Campaña en defensa de los derechos obreros élficos, Harry acudió a su primera clase especial con el profesor Snape en la Sala de los Menesteres.

\- _Algo está claro, ni en mis más profundos sueños veré al profesor Snape con una insignia de la "U.D.D.O.E." en el pecho_ …- pensó el azabache, descartando a su maestro de pociones como posible afiliado.

La Sala había adoptado, una vez más, la forma de un lugar bastante acogedor, parecido a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Tenía dos sofás para una persona, una mesa redonda en frente y una chimenea decorativa. Ambos estaban rodeados por una larga oscuridad, que no dejaba ver nada más a parte de ellos dos, sentados cada uno a un lado y con la chimenea iluminándolos.

\- ¿A tenido problemas con Moody? – le preguntó el azabache, antes de empezar.

\- Nada que no pueda resolver. – respondió Snape, con algo de desagrado. – Nos conocemos de hace tiempo…eso es todo lo que necesitas saber…Potter…-

\- Está bien. – Harry decidió no insistir más. El tema no era prioritario en la primera sesión con el maestro de pociones, experto en artes oscuras.

\- Bien, comencemos por la idea…Las artes oscuras son numerosas, variadas, cambiantes e ilimitadas...Combatirlas es como luchar contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas al que cada vez que se le corta una, le nace otra aún más feroz e inteligente que la anterior…- le explicó Snape a Harry. – Si decides combatirlas, lucharás contra algo versátil, mudable e…indestructible…Si decides adoptarlas y usarlas a tu merced…el mago o la bruja que se decante por esa elección debe de estar seguro de sus…intenciones…-

\- ¿Entonces, las artes oscuras en si funcionan dependiendo de las intenciones de quien las utiliza? – le preguntó Harry a su profesor.

\- No solo cuenta la intención, sino hasta donde el mago o la bruja que recurre a ellas se deja llevar por sus…encantos…- dijo Snape, arqueando las cejas. – Lo que intento decirle, señor Potter…es que si usted permite que las artes oscuras lo dominen, podrían tomar el control sobre su mente y convertirle en alguien no…deseado…-

\- Como Voldemort, supongo…- musitó el azabache en voz baja.

\- El señor Tenebroso ya estaba corrompido antes de adentrarse en el "fabuloso mundo" de las artes oscuras…- susurró Severus. – Su objetivo no era otro que el de alcanzar el poder absoluto, y llevar la idea de la sangre limpia lo más lejos posible…-

\- ¡Hmph! Por supuesto…-

\- Los hechizos oscuros tienen tendencia a ser definidos como dañinos, pues los magos tenebrosos siempre la han visto como su principal…función…- siguió explicando el maestro de pociones. – Estas están clasificadas entre hechizos, conjuros y…maldiciones… Estos grupos forman una jerarquía, con conjuros en la base, los hechizos en el medio y las maldiciones en la parte…superior. Cuanto más se asciende hasta esta jerarquía…es más malo…los efectos más fuertes…de mayor duración y menos…reversibles…-

\- Pero existen métodos para contrarrestarlos, ¿no? – preguntó Harry. – Es decir, a parte de lo que aprendemos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. –

\- En la mayoría de los casos, con los hechizos habituales…sí. Pero cuando se trata de contrarrestar una maldición…una con magia oscura…las consecuencias que esta pueden, en la mayoría de los casos, trae efectos irreversibles, o de difícil…curación. – respondió Snape.

\- ¿Y qué me dice de la creación de Hechizos? – le preguntó el azabache.

\- Es posible de realizar, pero debe tener en cuenta lo que ya es un hecho señor Potter…la creación de hechizos nuevos es una práctica difícil y…peligrosa…- dijo Snape. – Para crear un hechizo, el mago o la bruja que lo intenta debe tener claro los siguientes puntos: El movimiento de la varita, el objetivo y el efecto. Un mago no crea hechizos así como así…debe tener bien claro para que crea un hechizo, o con qué fin lo está creando. No todos se pueden realizar, y por supuesto, tiene sus riesgos. Yo mismo hice algunas invenciones durante mi estancia en Hogwarts como estudiante…-

\- ¿Me podría enseñar algunos de sus hechizos profesor? – le preguntó el azabache.

\- Hm…tal vez…pero por ahora nos centraremos en trabajar la mente y aclarar las ideas. Un mago no puede crear hechizos sin tener idea de que va a inventar, ¿no? –

Y así pasaron, varias horas durante la noche, meditando y estudiando algunos de los hechizos y maldiciones más peligrosos que Harry jamás haya visto. El conocimiento de las artes oscuras le ayudaría a encontrar ataques y defensas efectivas contra Voldemort.

Las clases especiales con Snape las realizaría al menos una vez cada dos o tres semanas, dependiendo de la agenda del profesor de pociones. Los únicos que sabían de estas clases especiales eran Harry, Snape y Dumbledore, quien no le confió este secreto ni a la profesora McGonagall (por lo que pueda decir al respecto), ni tampoco a su amigo Moody.

Durante la siguiente semana, Harry y los miembros de la "U.D.D.O.E" se dedicaron a repartir pancartas (hechas por Chloe) y buscar nuevos miembros para afiliarse al grupo. Al principio muchos estudiantes se tomaban su campaña como una especie de cachondeo, pero poco a poco, la idea de que los elfos domésticos merecían contar con sus propios derechos iba en aumento.

El que Harry fuera famoso, y Ron un habilidoso jugador de ajedrez (Se había ganado su propio grupo de admiradores por su talento) ayudó bastante en la captación de nuevos integrantes. A Chloe no le costó mucho convencer a Ginny para que se unieran a la causa, ya que a ella le gustaban las criaturas fantásticas, en cuando a Luna, aún trata de convencerla pero se le hacía un poco difícil, por la forma de ser de Luna. Luego se unieron Neville, Dean y Seamus (Harry supuso que las insignias les llamaron la atención a los dos últimos). En una semana, lograron cuatro integrantes nuevos en la "U.D.D.O.E", una hazaña que Hermione catalogó como rotundo éxito, por el momento.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba convencido de que el camino hacia el éxito de la campaña iba a llevar mucho tiempo, como llevaba diciendo desde que fundaron la organización. Aun así, no podía ocultar la satisfacción del éxito cosechado en su primera semana.

\- _Teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que es convencer a los magos de que los elfos domésticos son merecedores de tener derechos…_ \- pensó el azabache. – _Y aún queda convencer a la amplia mayoría de la comunidad mágica…-_

Harry encontró en la campaña una buena forma de entretenerse, ya que este año no contaba con jugar ningún partido de Quidditch a causa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Las clases estaban siendo un tanto difíciles, pero llevaderas. Y por muy duras que pudieran ser en ocasiones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras seguía siendo su fuerte.

El día antes del cumpleaños de Hermione, el profesor Moody anunció que les echaría la maldición Imperius por turno, tanto para mostrarles su poder como para ver si podían resistirse a sus efectos.

\- Pero...pero usted dijo que eso estaba prohibido, profesor…- le dijo una vacilante Hermione, al tiempo que Moody apartaba las mesas con un movimiento de la varita, dejando un amplio espacio en el medio del aula. - Usted dijo que usarlo contra otro ser humano estaba...-

\- Dumbledore quiere que os enseñe cómo es. - la interrumpió Moody, girando hacia Hermione el ojo mágico y fijándolo sin parpadear en una mirada "sobrecogedora". - Si alguno de vosotros prefiere aprenderlo del modo más duro, cuando alguien le eche la maldición para controlarlo completamente, por mí de acuerdo. Puede salir del aula…-

Señaló la puerta con un dedo nudoso. Hermione se puso muy colorada, y murmuró algo de que no había querido decir que deseara irse. Harry y Ron se sonrieron el uno al otro. Sabían que Hermione preferiría beber pus de bubotubérculo antes que perderse una clase tan importante.

\- _Conque usará el Imperius contra nosotros...nunca eh sido víctima de esa maldición, será interesante ver qué tan efectiva es mi Oclumancia contra sus efectos…-_ pensó Harry, preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

Moody empezó a llamar por señas a los alumnos y a echarles la maldición Imperius. Harry vio cómo sus compañeros de clase, uno tras otro, hacían las cosas más extrañas bajo su influencia: Dean dio tres vueltas al aula a la pata coja cantando el himno nacional, Lavender imitó una ardilla y Neville ejecutó una serie de movimientos gimnásticos muy sorprendentes, de los que hubiera sido completamente incapaz en estado normal. Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de oponer ninguna resistencia a la maldición, y se recobraban sólo cuando Moody la anulaba.

\- ¡Potter! - gruñó Moody. - Ahora te toca a ti…-

Harry se adelantó hasta el centro del aula, en el espacio despejado de mesas. Moody levantó la varita mágica, lo apuntó con ella. - ¡Imperio! – gruñó.

El azabache sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un montón de piedras en la cabeza. Su escudo Oclumántico estaba siendo puesto a prueba, pero él seguía ahí de pie, sin apenas mover un musculo. De repente, Moody detuvo el hechizo. Los demás estudiantes presentes estaban sorprendidos tras contemplar como Harry resistió a la maldición Imperius, pero el profesor no.

\- Esperad ahí…- indicó Moody a la clase, luego se llevó al azabache hacia un rincón para hablarle en voz baja. - Hmph…Oclumancia, ¿no? – le preguntó a Harry.

\- ¿Ese ojo también lo detecta? Interesante…- Dijo Harry en voz baja, pero orgulloso.

\- En tiempos me tocó identificar a una minoría de magos y brujas que se resistían a ser interrogados, gracias a las artes de la Oclumancia. – le explicó Moody, mientras que los demás miraban a ambos extrañados. – Por supuesto que mi ojo es capaz de detectar sus escudos, se ve que el tuyo ha sido puesto a prueba en alguna que otra ocasión. –

\- Hm…puede…- Harry se encogió de hombros. – De todos modos, a mí no me gusta que la gente husmee en mis memorias…-

\- Si, puedo entender eso…no obstante, la Oclumancia en si no te servirá contra un poderoso maleficio Imperius. – gruñó Moody, en voz baja. - ¿Te has puesto a pensar que harás cuando no puedas mantener ese escudo en un momento de necesidad? Es mejor que te prepares para cuando no seas capaz de recurrir a la Oclumancia. –

Harry pensó detenidamente, antes de asentir y desactivar momentáneamente su escudo Oclumántico.

\- Muy bien, ponte aquí Potter. – Le dijo Moody a Harry, para que se pusiera en frente de la clase – Vamos a intentarlo una vez más, esta vez no seré tan flexible con el señor Potter. Veamos si consigue resistirse de nuevo. ¡Imperio! – gruñó de nuevo, tras apuntar con su varita al azabache.

Fue una sensación maravillosa. Harry se sintió como flotando cuando toda preocupación y todo pensamiento desaparecieron de su cabeza, no dejándole otra cosa que una felicidad vaga que no sabía de dónde procedía. Se quedó allí, inmensamente relajado, apenas consciente de que todos lo miraban.

Y luego oyó la voz de Ojoloco Moody, retumbando en alguna remota región de su vacío cerebro. - _Salta a la mesa...salta a la mesa...-_

Harry se acercó a la mesa, parecía cegado por aquellas tentadoras palabras, pero permaneció quieto.

\- _Salta a la mesa...-_

\- _¿Para qué?_ \- Otra voz susurró desde la parte de atrás de su cerebro. Harry recordaba aquella diminuta voz, era de su "yo bueno".

\- _No seas idiota, él quiere dejarte en ridículo en frente de todos. Por eso te pidió desactivar tu escudo Oclumántico._ – mascullo la voz de su "yo malo", también en tono diminuto.

 _\- Salta a la mesa...-_

 _\- No lo hagas Harry, no cedas a la tentación._ – le pidió su "yo bueno".

\- _¡Salta! ¡Ya!_ –

\- _¡Cállate vejestorio! ¡A nosotros no nos manda nadie! ¡NADIE!_ – chilló el "yo malo", bastante molesto.

Y Harry se quedó ahí, con la mesa en frente suyo, y sin llegar a nada más. No obstante, estaba sudando por el esfuerzo realizado.

\- ¡Bien hecho Potter! - gruñó la voz de Moody, aunque en tono satisfactorio. - ¿Lo han visto? El señor Potter se ha atrevido a batallar contra la maldición y ha ganado. Lo volveremos a intentar, Potter, y todos los demás prestad mucha atención. Miradlo a los ojos, ahí es donde podéis verlo. ¡Muy bien, Potter, de verdad que muy bien! ¡No les resultará nada fácil controlarte! –

\- _Más bien, nadie me controlará…salvo yo mismo_ …- pensó Harry, respirando con algo de dificultad, pero satisfecho con el resultado final.

Después de una hora de practicar la resistencia contra la maldición Imperius, Harry y los demás salieron a trote de la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- Por la manera en la que habla se diría que estamos a punto de ser atacados de un momento a otro…- susurró Hermione, quien también estaba agotada tras someterse al Imperius, un poco más y se come una araña.

\- Sí, es verdad…- dijo Ron, dando alternativamente un paso y un brinco. Había tenido muchas más dificultades con la maldición que Harry y Hermione, aunque Moody le aseguró que los efectos se habrían pasado para la hora de la comida. - Hablando de paranoias...- Ron echó una mirada nerviosa por encima del hombro para comprobar que Moody no estaba en ningún lugar en que pudiera oírlo, y prosiguió. - No me extraña que en el Ministerio estuvieran tan contentos de desembarazarse de él. ¿No le oísteis contarle a Seamus lo que le hizo a la bruja que le gritó "¡bu!" por detrás el día de los inocentes? Y cuándo se supone que vamos a ponernos al tanto de la maldición Imperius con todas las otras cosas que tenemos que hacer…-

Al día siguiente, Harry y Hermione se reunieron en privado, aparando momentáneamente el tema de la campaña por la "U.D.D.O.E" y tras celebrar el cumpleaños de la castaña en la sala común junto con Ron, Ginny y Chloe.

Los dos fundadores de la organización estaban sentados en la orilla del lago, con Fred, George, Lee y Ron lanzado bengalas del doctor fabulosas del doctor Filibuster en el círculo de piedra.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Hermione…- le dijo Harry a la mencionada con un sonrojo, entregándole un paquete rojo con tiras amarillas. – Espero que sea de tu agrado…-

Hermione, bastante sonrojada, abrió el paquete. Dentro encontró un libro para practicar "Carisma" ante el público, muy útil para aquellos que necesitan dar discursos ante la gente.

\- Si vas a ser la voz de los elfos, estoy seguro de que te será de mucha ayuda. – dijo el azabache afablemente.

\- Gracias Harry. – dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su chico.

Harry en realidad tenía pensado regalarle a su chica un collar de oro, pero luego recordó cómo le regañaría ella si se ponía a malgastar el dinero en joyas. Pasaron unos breves instantes abrazados, hasta que a la castaña se le cruzó una idea por su brillante cerebro.

\- Oye Harry, ¿es cierto que sabes Oclumancia? – le preguntó a su chico.

El azabache la miró sorpresivamente. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Nos escuchaste hablar a Moody y a mí? –

\- No, se os oía bien bajo aquella vez, pero sentía curiosidad de saber cómo resististe a la maldición Imperius a la primera. – dijo la castaña. – Investigué un poco en la biblioteca y encontré la referencia a la Oclumancia, el arte de ocultar y proteger la mente…¿Cómo fue que lo aprendiste? –

\- Hm…bueno, digamos que me gusta aprovechar el tiempo cuando me alojo en el Callejón Diagon. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Seguramente que hay mucha gente interesada en leer tu mente, sino, ¿Por qué otro motivo ibas tu a aprender Oclumancia? – dijo Hermione.

\- No tengo otro interés más que mantener la mente protegida de los ataques infligidos por los legeremánticos – dijo el azabache. – ¿Te gustaría aprender Oclumancia? Me imagino que a ti tampoco te haría mucha gracia que alguien leyera tu mente. –

\- ¡Desde luego que no! – respondió la castaña rotundamente. - ¿Cómo aprendiste? –

\- Con un libro y siguiendo una serie de indicaciones. Conociendo bien cómo eres, de seguro que podrás lograrlo, ¿Quieres que te preste el libro? – le preguntó Harry.

\- Está bien, será fascinante intentarlo. – respondió Hermione. – Aunque aún debo seguir con la práctica del Patronus…¡y la campaña! Tenemos que prepararnos para nuestro siguiente movimiento. – y el azabache asintió.

Todos los alumnos de cuarto habían apreciado un evidente incremento en la cantidad de trabajo para aquel trimestre. La profesora McGonagall les explicó a qué se debía, cuando la clase (exceptuando a Harry y a Hermione) recibió con quejas los deberes de Transformaciones que ella acababa de ponerles.

\- ¡Estáis entrando en una fase muy importante de vuestra educación mágica! - declaró con ojos centelleantes. - ¡Se acercan los exámenes para el TIMO! –

\- ¡Pero si no tendremos el TIMO hasta el quinto curso! - objetó Dean.

\- Es verdad, señor Thomas, pero créeme…¡tenéis que prepararos lo más posible! El señor Potter y la señorita Granger siguen siendo los dos únicos alumnos de la clase que han logrado convertir un erizo en un alfiletero como Merlín manda. ¡Permíteme recordarte que el tuyo, Thomas, aún se hace una pelota cada vez que alguien se le acerca con un alfiler! –

Harry intentó reprimir una risilla, mientras que Hermione se ruborizó ante los halagos de la profesora, e intentó no parecer muy satisfecha de sí misma.

\- _Oh Hermione…-_ pensaba Harry, sonriendo a su chica. – _Se ve tan hermosa cuando se ruboriza…-_

En Runas Antiguas, la profesora Babbling estaba radiante de felicidad, porque hoy comenzaban con el temario sobre las Runas Romanas. Se pasó la clase explicando cómo los antiguos magos romanos ocultaban sus conocimientos en las profundidades de unas catacumbas, que según fuentes están escondidas debajo del Vaticano.

\- _A nuestra profesora también le encantan las historias sobre gladiadores y batallas en la arena. Se emociona cada vez que alguien le pregunta si puede deleitarnos con uno de sus relatos, que suenan más a guion de película._ – pensó el azabache, mientras la clase se reía porque Babbling se puso a imitar al Cesar.

El profesor Binns, el fantasma que enseñaba Historia de la Magia, les mandaba redacciones todas las semanas sobre las revueltas de los duendes en el siglo XVIII. El profesor Snape los obligaba a descubrir antídotos, y se lo tomaron muy en serio porque había dado a entender que envenenaría a uno de ellos antes de Navidad para ver si el antídoto funcionaba.

\- _Pero no lo va a hacer…-_ Harry rodó los ojos. – _Aun así, será interesante iniciar un experimento para encontrar algún antídoto efectivo contra…¿Qué enfermedad escogeré?_ -

El profesor Flitwick les había ordenado leer tres libros más como preparación a su clase de encantamientos convocadores, aunque tanto Harry como Hermione ya conocían a la perfección el encantamiento Accio, por lo que tenían cierta ventaja.

Hasta Hagrid los cargaba con un montón de trabajo. Los Escregutos de cola explosiva crecían a un ritmo sorprendente, aunque nadie había descubierto todavía qué comían. Hagrid estaba encantado y, como parte del proyecto, les sugirió ir a la cabaña una tarde de cada dos para observar los Escregutos y tomar notas sobre su extraordinario comportamiento.

\- ¡No pienso hacerlo! - se negó rotundamente Parkinson cuando Hagrid les propuso aquello con el aire de un Papá Noel que sacara de su saco un nuevo juguete. – Ya es bastante intrigante ver a esos bichos durante las clases, gracias…-

De la cara de Hagrid desapareció la sonrisa. - Harás lo que te digo. – gruñó, - ¿Oh prefieres que siga el ejemplo del profesor Moody? Según me han contado, Parkinson, eres una linda lagartija…-

Los de Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas. Parkinson estaba hecha una fiera pero no replicó nada, el recuerdo de ser convertida en lagartija aún debía de seguir dándole pesadillas por las noches.

Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron al castillo al final de la clase de muy buen humor. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, no pudieron pasar debido a la multitud de estudiantes que estaban arremolinados al pie de la escalinata de mármol, alrededor de un gran letrero. Ron, el más alto de los tres, se puso de puntillas para echar un vistazo por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, y leyó en voz alta el cartel.

 _TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS_

 _Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes._

 _Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida._

\- Oh no…- gruñó Harry. – Y yo que ya tenía listo mi antídoto para la clase de pociones…-

\- ¡Sólo falta una semana! - dijo emocionado Ernie Macmillan, un alumno de Hufflepuff, saliendo de la aglomeración. - Me pregunto si Cedric estará enterado. Me parece que voy a decírselo...-

\- ¿Cedric? - dijo Ron sin comprender, mientras Ernie se iba a toda prisa.

\- Diggory. - explicó Harry. – Me imagino que querrá participar en el Torneo…-

\- ¿Ese idiota, campeón de Hogwarts? - gruñó Ron mientras se abrían camino hacia la escalera por entre la bulliciosa multitud.

\- No es idiota. Lo que pasa es que no te gusta porque venció al equipo de Gryffindor en el partido de Quidditch. - repuso Hermione. - He oído que es un estudiante realmente bueno. Y es prefecto. -

\- ¡Me importa un bledo si es prefecto! ¡Y si venció el partido, fue porque los dementores atacaron a Harry! – se quejó Ron.

\- Ya lo sabemos Ronald…- Dijo Harry. - Además, creo que Cedric ya se disculpó conmigo lo suficiente. Ahora, tampoco es que haya sido él quien envió a los dementores al partido, ¿no? -

El cartel del vestíbulo causó un gran revuelo entre los habitantes del castillo. Durante la semana siguiente, y fuera donde fuera Harry, no había más que un tema de conversación…el Torneo de los tres magos. Un evento así había eclipsado casi por completo la campaña de la "U.D.D.O.E.". Los rumores pasaban de un alumno a otro como gérmenes altamente contagiosos. ¿Quién se iba a proponer para campeón de Hogwarts? ¿En qué consistiría el Torneo? ¿En qué se diferenciaban de ellos los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang?

Y Harry, si pudiera, añadiría a la lista de cuestiones la pregunta, "¿Quién fue el grandísimo idiota que añadió la normativa de la edad en el torneo?". – _Porque si llego a encontrarme a esa persona…puede que llegue a saber de mi…-_ pensó con frustración.

El castillo se había sometido a una limpieza especialmente concienzuda. Habían restregado algunos retratos mugrientos, para irritación de los retratados, que se acurrucaban dentro del marco murmurando cosas y muriéndose de vergüenza por el color sonrosado de su cara. Las armaduras aparecían de repente brillantes y se movían sin chirriar, y Argus Filch (Alias: Conserje con mala leche :v), se mostraba tan feroz con cualquier estudiante que olvidara limpiarse los zapatos que aterrorizó a dos alumnas de primero hasta la histeria.

\- Idiota…- murmuró el azabache con irritación.

Los profesores también parecían algo nerviosos.

\- ¡Longbottom, ten la amabilidad de no decir delante de nadie de Durmstrang que no eres capaz de llevar a cabo un sencillo encantamiento permutador! - gritó la profesora McGonagall al final de una clase un tanto difícil, en la que Neville se había equivocado y le había injertado a un cactus sus propias orejas.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar la mañana del 30 de octubre, descubrieron que durante la noche habían engalanado el Gran Comedor. De los muros colgaban unos enormes estandartes de seda que representaban las diferentes casas de Hogwarts: rojos con un león dorado los de Gryffindor, azules con un águila de color bronce los de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un tejón negro los de Hufflepuff, y verdes con una serpiente plateada los de Slytherin. Detrás de la mesa de los profesores, un estandarte más grande que los demás mostraba el escudo de Hogwarts: el león, el águila, el tejón y la serpiente se unían en torno a una enorme hache.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Chloe vieron a Fred y George en la mesa de Gryffindor. Una vez más, y contra lo que había sido siempre su costumbre, estaban apartados y conversaban en voz baja. Ron fue hacia ellos, seguido de los demás.

\- Es un peñazo de verdad…- le decía George a Fred con tristeza. - Pero si no nos habla personalmente, tendremos que enviarle la carta. O metérsela en la mano. No nos puede evitar eternamente. –

\- ¿Quién os evita? - quiso saber Ron, sentándose a su lado.

\- Me gustaría que fueras tú…- contestó Fred, molesto por la interrupción.

\- ¿Qué te parece un peñazo? - preguntó Ron a George.

\- Tener de hermano a un imbécil entrometido como tú…- respondió George.

\- Oye, ya os dije que a mí no me interesa participar. – gruñó Ron. - sin embargo, Harry…-

\- ¿Eh? – el mencionado estaba confuso.

\- Vamos, ahora nos dirás que sigues empeñado en no saltarte la tonta regla de la edad, ¿a qué sí? – bufó Ginny.

\- Bueno…-

\- Harry, no engañas a nadie, si hay alguien en este colegio que está como loco por participar en el Torneo ese eres tú. – repuso Ron.

\- Ya, pero…-

\- Esa normativa de la edad para participar en el Torneo es una bobada. – se quejó Chloe. – Es como el límite de edad para visitar Hogsmeade. Deberían dejarnos ir de visita desde primero…-

Harry decidió dejar de intentar de objetar sus deseos de participar en el Torneo y se dirigió a los gemelos. - ¿Ya se os ha ocurrido algo para participar en el Torneo de los tres magos? –

\- Le pregunté a McGonagall cómo escogían a los campeones, pero no me lo dijo. - repuso George con amargura. - Me mandó callar y seguir con la transformación del mapache. –

\- ¿Y cómo serán las pruebas? – preguntó Chloe.

\- Ni idea, pero de seguro que no hay nada que Harry no pueda resolver. – dijo Ginny tajantemente.

Harry se veía cada vez más y más tentando a participar, pero una mirada severa por parte de Hermione le estaba obligando a reprimir esa idea.

\- McGonagall dice que habrá un tribunal, y que los miembros de dicho tribunal puntuarán a los campeones según cómo lleven a cabo las pruebas. – explicó Fred.

\- ¿Quiénes son los jueces? - preguntó Ron.

\- Es evidente que los directores de los colegios participantes formarán parte del tribunal del torneo…- comentó Harry finalmente. – Según la historia, los tres resultaron heridos durante el torneo de mil setecientos noventa y dos, cuando se soltó un basilisco que tenían que atrapar los campeones…-

Hermione, al ver las caras dudosas de sus amigos, decidió intervenir. - Está todo en "Hogwarts: Una historia". Aunque, desde luego, ese libro no es muy de fiar...Un título más adecuado sería "Hogwarts: Una historia censurada", o bien "Hogwarts: Una historia tendenciosa y selectiva"…¡que pasa por alto los aspectos menos favorecedores del colegio! – gruñó.

\- Hermione…- resopló Harry, él sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando su chica.

-¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Ron.

\- ¡De los elfos domésticos! - dijo Hermione en voz alta, mientras que Harry murmuraba en voz baja "Lo sabía". - ¡Ni una sola vez, en más de mil páginas, hace "Hogwarts: Una historia" una sola mención a que somos cómplices de la opresión de un centenar de esclavos! –

\- En eso no tengo nada que objetar…- susurró Chloe. – Aunque tampoco es que me haya leído el libro…- y se rio levemente.

\- Escucha, Hermione, ¿has estado alguna vez en las cocinas? – le preguntó George a la castaña.

\- ¡No, claro que no! - dijo Hermione de manera cortante. - Se supone que los alumnos no...-

\- Bueno, pues nosotros sí. - la interrumpió George, señalando a Fred. – Fuimos un montón de veces, para mangar comida. Y los conocemos, y sabemos que son felices. Piensan que tienen el mejor trabajo del mundo. –

\- ¡Eso es porque no están educados! Les han lavado el cerebro y...- comenzó a decir Hermione acaloradamente, pero las siguientes palabras quedaron ahogadas por el ruido de batir de alas encima de sus cabezas que anunciaba la llegada de las lechuzas mensajeras.

Harry levantó la vista inmediatamente, y vio a Hedwig, que volaba hasta su hombro, plegó las alas y levantó la pata con cansancio.

\- Gracias querida amiga. – Dijo el azabache, cogiendo la carta. – Toma, espero que te guste el tocino. – le dijo afablemente, mientras le ofrecía un plato con trozos de tocino que la lechuza blanca comió con entusiasmo.

Harry abrió el sobre y empezó a leer, mientras que Hermione, junto con Chloe y Ginny hablaban con los gemelos sobre la "U.D.D.O.E.".

 _Querido Harry_

 _¿Cómo van las cosas por Hogwarts? Me imagino que estaréis impacientes por que empiece el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Es un auténtico espectáculo, aunque de seguro que tú no te sientes muy contento con la normativa que impide a los menores de diecisiete participar. Lo siento mucho ahijado. Me parece que la situación actual en el Ministerio ha obligado al comité a añadir esa normativa, según ellos, por seguridad._

 _No te deprimas Harry, sé que es una normativa injusta ya que ambos sabemos de lo que eres capaz de hacer, y de que tu sin duda sería el mejor representante para Hogwarts. Así que anímate e intenta disfrutar de este año._

 _Avísame cuando vayas por Hogsmeade, así hablamos. Nos vemos pronto._

 _Sirius._

Harry enrolló la carta y se la metió en la túnica con una amplia sonrisa. Es evidente que su padrino ya fue testigo de su temperamento el año pasado y no ponía en duda sus habilidades.

\- Gracias, Hedwig…- dijo el azabache, acariciando a su lechuza. Ella ululó medio dormida, metió el pico un instante en su copa de zumo de naranja, y se fue a echarse una larga siesta en la lechucería.

Aquel día había en el ambiente una agradable impaciencia. Nadie (casi nadie) estuvo muy atento a las clases, porque estaban mucho más interesados en la llegada aquella noche de la gente de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Hasta la clase de Pociones duró media hora menos, pero Harry y Hermione contaron con el tiempo necesario para presentar sus antídotos, y de paso, haciéndoles "un favor" a sus compañeros, ocupando ellos solos todo el tiempo de aquella clase.

Cuando, antes de lo acostumbrado, sonó la campana, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a toda prisa hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dejaron allí las mochilas y los libros tal como les habían indicado, se pusieron las capas y volvieron al vestíbulo.

Los jefes de las casas colocaban a sus alumnos en filas.

\- ¡Weasley, ponte bien el sombrero! - le ordenó la profesora McGonagall a Ron. - ¡Patil, quítate esa cosa ridícula del pelo! – Parvati frunció el entrecejo y se quitó una enorme mariposa de adorno del extremo de la trenza. - Seguidme, por favor. - dijo la profesora. - Los de primero delante. Sin empujar...-

Bajaron en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y se alinearon delante del castillo. Era una noche fría y clara. Oscurecía, y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido. Harry, de pie entre Ron y Hermione en la cuarta fila, tenía delante suyo a Chloe, Ginny y Colín, quien miraba a su hermano Dennis temblando de emoción entre otros alumnos de primer curso.

\- Son casi las seis. - anunció Ron, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que iba a la verja de entrada. - ¿Cómo pensáis que llegarán? ¿En el tren? –

\- No creo. - contestó Hermione.

\- ¿Entonces cómo? – preguntó Ginny.

\- A lo mejor vienen en escoba. - dijo Chloe, levantando la vista al cielo estrellado.

\- Viniendo desde tan lejos, es poco probable…- dijo Harry.

\- ¿En traslador? - sugirió Ron. - ¿Pueden aparecerse? A lo mejor en sus países está permitido aparecerse antes de los diecisiete años. –

\- ¡Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts! - exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿¡Cuántas veces os lo tengo que decir!? –

\- Pues mientras no se lean "Hogwarts: Una historia", tendremos para rato. – Dijo el azabache, con una sonrisa divertida.

Escudriñaron nerviosos los terrenos del colegio, que se oscurecían cada vez más. No se movía nada por allí. Todo estaba en calma, silencioso y exactamente igual que siempre. Harry notó que empezaba a hacer un poco de frío, por lo que discretamente abrazó a Hermione, aprovechando que los profesores estaban demasiado ocupados mirando por donde debían llegar los invitados.

Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore pegó un gritó. - ¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons! –

\- ¿Por dónde? - preguntaron muchos con impaciencia, mirando en diferentes direcciones.

\- ¡Por allí! - gritó uno de sexto, señalando hacia el bosque.

Una cosa larga, mucho más larga que una escoba (y, de hecho, que cien escobas), se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

\- ¡Es un dragón! - gritó uno de los de primero, perdiendo los estribos por completo.

\- No seas idiota...¡es una casa volante! - le dijo Dennis Creevey.

La suposición de Dennis estaba más cerca de la realidad. Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vieron que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba hacia ellos tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado, pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante.

\- _Es como la versión opuesta de los Thestrals_. – pensó el azabache, en referencia a los caballos alados.

Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. Entonces golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que platos, metiendo tal ruido que Neville dio un salto y pisó a un alumno de Slytherin de quinto curso. Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos.

Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, Harry vio que llevaba un escudo: dos varitas mágicas doradas cruzadas, con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una.

Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces Harry vio un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Era un zapato del mismo tamaño que un trineo infantil. Al zapato le siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande que Harry había visto nunca. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito.

En toda su vida, Harry sólo había visto una persona tan gigantesca como aquella mujer, y ése era Hagrid. Le parecía que eran exactamente igual de altos, pero aun así (y tal vez porque estaba habituado a Hagrid) aquella mujer, que ahora observaba desde el pie de la escalerilla a la multitud, que a su vez la miraba atónita a ella.

\- Que mujer más grande…- murmuró el azabache.

Parecía aún más grande, al dar unos pasos entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, en un moño reluciente. Sus ropas eran de satén negro, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, imitando a su director, aplaudieron también, muchos de ellos de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer. Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela.

\- Mi querida Madame Maxime. – dijo. - Sea usted bienvenida a Hogwarts. –

\- Pgofesog Dumbledog - repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda. – Espego que esté bien…-

\- En excelente forma, gracias. - respondió Dumbledore.

\- Mis alumnos…- dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido.

Harry, que no se había fijado en otra cosa que en Madame Maxime, notó que unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraban detrás de ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Algunos se habían puesto bufandas o chales por la cabeza. Por lo que alcanzaba a distinguir el azabache, todos miraban el castillo de Hogwarts con aprensión.

\- _Hm…si algo no sabía sobre Beauxbatons, era sin duda la edad de sus estudiantes…-_ pensó Harry, mirando a los invitados.

\- ¿Ha llegado ya Kagkagov? - preguntó Madame Maxime

\- Se presentará de un momento a otro. - aseguró Dumbledore. - ¿Prefieren esperar aquí para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco? –

\- Lo segundo, me paguece…- respondió Madame Maxime. - Pego mis caballos...-

\- Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos encantado. - declaró Dumbledore. - En cuanto vuelva de solucionar una pequeña dificultad que le ha surgido con alguna de sus otras...obligaciones. –

\- Seguro que se ha liado con los Escregutos. – le comentó Ron a Harry, y este se río.

\- Mis cogceles guequieguen...eh...una mano podegosa. - dijo Madame Maxime, como si dudara que un simple profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo. - Son muy fuegtes...-

\- Le aseguro que Hagrid podrá hacerlo. - dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

\- Muy bien. - asintió Madame Maxime, haciendo una leve inclinación. - Y, pog favog, dígale a ese pgofesog Haggid que estos caballos solamente beben whisky de malta pugo. –

\- Descuide. - dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose a su vez.

\- ¡Allons-y! - les dijo imperiosamente Madame Maxime a sus estudiantes, y los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaron para dejarlos pasar y subir la escalinata de piedra.

\- ¿Qué tamaño calculáis que tendrán los caballos de Durmstrang? - dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para dirigirse a Harry y Ron entre Lavender y Parvati.

\- De ser más grandes que éstos, ni siquiera Hagrid podrá manejarlos…- contestó Harry. - Y eso si no lo han atacado los Escregutos. Hm…me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido...-

\- A lo mejor han escapado. - dijo Ron, esperanzado.

\- ¡Ah, no digas eso! - repuso Hermione, con un escalofrío. – Imagínate a todos esos sueltos por ahí...-

Para entonces ya tiritaban de frío esperando la llegada de la representación de Durmstrang. La mayoría miraba al cielo esperando ver algo. Durante unos minutos, el silencio sólo fue roto por los bufidos y el piafar de los enormes caballos de Madame Maxime. Pero entonces...

\- ¿No oyes algo? - preguntó Ron repentinamente.

\- Si…creo, que viene del lago. – dijo Chloe, ajustando el oído.

\- ¿Será el calamar del lago? – se preguntaba Ginny.

Era una posibilidad, pues un ruido misterioso, fuerte y extraño llegaba a ellos desde las tinieblas. Era un rumor amortiguado y un sonido de succión, como si una inmensa aspiradora pasara por el lecho del río...

\- ¡El lago! - gritó Lee Jordan, señalando hacia él. - ¡Mirad el lago! –

Desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los terrenos del colegio, tenían una buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie negra del agua. Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último, surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante...

Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía una asta negra, y luego Harry vio las jarcias. - ¡Es…un mástil! – exclamó. - _¿Qué significa esto? Ese elemento es más propio de un barco de que un submarino…_ \- pensó, sin dejar de observar perplejamente el remolino.

Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales. Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba. Todos ellos tenían la constitución de Crabbe y Goyle...pero luego, cuando se aproximaron más, subiendo por la explanada hacia la luz que provenía del vestíbulo, vio que su corpulencia se debía en realidad a que todos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su cabello.

\- ¡Dumbledore! - gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera. - ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, ¿cómo estás? –

\- ¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! - respondió Dumbledore.

Karkarov tenía una voz pastosa y afectada. Cuando llegó a una zona bien iluminada, vieron que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero llevaba corto el blanco cabello, y la perilla (que terminaba en un pequeño rizo) no ocultaba del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano.

\- El viejo Hogwarts…- dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo. Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos, y Harry observó que la sonrisa no incluía los ojos, que mantenían su expresión de astucia y frialdad. - Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo...Viktor, ve para allá, al calor...¿No te importa, Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado...-

Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara. Cuando el muchacho pasó, Harry vio su nariz, prominente y curva, y las espesas cejas negras.

\- ¡Harry...! ¡Es Viktor Krum! – le murmuró Ron a Harry, con un enorme entusiasmo.


	38. Ch75-76-Año IV

Capítulo 75 – El "Juez Imparcial" del Torneo

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! - exclamó Ron asombrado cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts, formados en fila, volvían a subir la escalinata tras la comitiva de Durmstrang. - ¡Krum, Harry! ¡Es Viktor Krum! –

\- Ya lo sé…- susurró el azabache con bastante tranquilidad.

\- ¡Ron, por Dios, no es más que un jugador de Quidditch! - exclamó Hermione.

\- ¿¡Nada más que un jugador de Quidditch!? - repitió Ron, mirándola como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos.

\- ¡Es uno de los mejores buscadores del mundo! – exclamó Chloe, quien apareció de repente entre ellos.

\- ¿Cómo es que aún va al colegio? – se preguntaba Harry.

Cuando volvían a cruzar el vestíbulo con el resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, de camino al Gran Comedor, Harry vio a Lee Jordan dando saltos en vertical para poder distinguir la nuca de Krum. Unas chicas de sexto revolvían en sus bolsillos mientras caminaban.

\- ¡Ah, es increíble, no llevo ni una simple pluma! ¿Crees que accedería a firmarme un autógrafo en el sombrero con mi lápiz de labios? –

\- ¡Pero bueno! - bufó Hermione muy altanera al adelantar a las chicas, que habían empezado a pelearse por el lápiz de labios.

\- Déjalas, si quieren fantasear con Krum, pues que hagan lo que quieran. – dijo Harry, cogiendo a Hermione de la mano.

\- ¡Vamos Chloe! ¡Intentemos conseguir su autógrafo! – dijo Ron, con un brillo infantil en sus ojos.

\- ¡Aquí! – chilló Chloe, dando saltitos de emoción. – Menos mal que llevo la pluma encima, ¡Vamos, vamos! – y junto con Ron, se unieron a la "cacería de autógrafos".

\- ¿Por qué estás tan molesta Hermione? – le preguntó el azabache a su novia. - ¿A caso Krum te cae mal? –

\- No, no es eso. Me molestan las chicas y ese comportamiento tan…tan…- A la castaña no le salía la palabra que buscaba.

\- ¿Tan de fanático? – preguntó Harry, y ella asintió. – Bueno, no sería la primera vez que contemplo un comportamiento…así…- dijo, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hermione.

\- ¿Qué…estás insinuando? – preguntó la castaña, quien no tardó demasiado en saber a donde quería llegar su chico. - ¡Oh por favor! ¡Eso pasó hace ya dos años! ¡Deja de restregármelo siempre que puedes Harry! –

\- Entonces deja de enfadarte por nada, que sigan fantaseando con Krum y ya…- dijo el azabache. – Anda, vámonos. Esperaremos a esos dos en el Gran Comedor. – Dijo, viendo como Ron y Chloe le pedían un autógrafo a Krum, y le hablaban muy deprisa.

Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. Poco después de sentarse, Harry y Hermione vieron a Ron y a Chloe entrando "a toda pastilla". Los dos estaban radiantes de felicidad, se sentaron juntos en orientación hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor porque Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang seguían amontonados junto a ella sin saber dónde sentarse.

Los alumnos de Beauxbatons se habían puesto en la mesa de Ravenclaw y observaban el Gran Comedor con expresión crítica. Tres de ellos se sujetaban aún bufandas o chales en torno a la cabeza.

\- ¿Y de que habéis hablado? – le preguntó Ginny a Chloe, mientras esta le enseñaba en autógrafo de Krum.

\- Apenas nos dijo dos palabras, algo así como "Vonito castillo". – contestó la rubia.

\- No hace tanto frío. – se quejó Hermione, quien miraba extrañada la actitud de los alumnos de Beauxbatons. - ¿Por qué no han traído capa? –

\- ¡Oh no! – bufó Chloe.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry.

\- Los de Durmstrang se han sentado con los de Slytherin…- gruñó Ron, con decepción.

Viktor Krum y sus compañeros de Durmstrang se habían colocado en la mesa de Slytherin. Harry vio que Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle parecían muy ufanos por este hecho. En el instante en que miró, Malfoy hablaba con algunos estudiantes de Durmstrang, mientras que Parkinson se inclinaba un poco para dirigirse a Krum, con las mejillas rosadas.

\- Vaya, vaya, quien lo diría…parece que a Parkinson le gusta alguien…- dijo Hermione, mirando despectivamente hacia donde estaba Pansy.

\- ¡No creo que a Krum le interese esa…cosa serpenteante y venenosa! – musitó Chloe, inflando los cachetes de manera muy graciosa.

\- Pues, yo diría que ellos están más contentos que los de Beauxbatons. – comentó Ginny.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang se quitaban las pesadas pieles y miraban con expresión de interés el negro techo lleno de estrellas. Dos de ellos cogían los platos y las copas de oro y los examinaban, aparentemente muy impresionados.

En el fondo, en la mesa de los profesores, Filch, el conserje, estaba añadiendo sillas. Como la ocasión lo merecía, llevaba puesto su frac viejo y enmohecido. Harry se sorprendió de verlo añadir cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado de Dumbledore.

\- _Hm…hay dos sillas de más. Para mí que aún faltan dos personas._ – supuso Harry mentalmente.

Habiendo entrado todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y una vez sentados a las mesas de sus respectivas casas, empezaron a entrar en fila los profesores, que se encaminaron a la mesa del fondo y ocuparon sus asientos. Los últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime. Al ver aparecer a su directora, los alumnos de Beauxbatons se pusieron inmediatamente en pie. Algunos de los de Hogwarts se rieron. El grupo de Beauxbatons no pareció avergonzarse en absoluto, y no volvió a ocupar sus asientos hasta que Madame Maxime se hubo sentado a la izquierda de Dumbledore. Éste, sin embargo, permaneció en pie, y el silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor.

\- Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes. - dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros. -Es para mí un placer daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que vuestra estancia aquí os resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea. –

Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons, que seguía aferrando la bufanda con que se envolvía la cabeza, profirió lo que inconfundiblemente era una risa despectiva.

\- ¡Nadie te obliga a quedarte! - susurró Hermione, irritada con ella.

\- Hermione, en serio, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – le susurró Harry, extrañado.

\- El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete. - explicó Dumbledore. - ¡Ahora os invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvierais en vuestra casa! –

Se sentó, y Harry vio que Karkarov se inclinaba inmediatamente hacia él y trababan conversación.

Como de costumbre, las fuentes que tenían delante se llenaron de comida. Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas parecían haber tocado todos los registros. Ante ellos tenían la mayor variedad de platos que Harry hubiera visto nunca, incluidos algunos que eran evidentemente extranjeros.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Ron, señalando una larga sopera llena de una especie de guiso de marisco que había al lado de un familiar pastel de carne y riñones.

\- Bullabesa. - repuso Hermione.

\- ¡Por si acaso, tuya! - replicó Ron.

Hermione rodó los ojos. – Es un plato francés Ronald. – le explicó. – Lo probé cuando estaba de vacaciones en Francia el año pasado. –

\- ¡Entonces no se hable más! – Chloe se sirvió una buena porción de pastel, antes de que Ron se cogiera otra gran porción.

\- Se ve…que son amantes de la bollería...- dijo Harry, riendo nerviosamente.

El Gran Comedor parecía mucho más lleno de lo usual, aunque había tan sólo unos veinte estudiantes más que de costumbre. Quizá fuera porque sus uniformes, que eran de colores diferentes, destacaban muy claramente contra el negro de las túnicas de Hogwarts. Una vez desprendidos de sus pieles, los alumnos de Durmstrang mostraban túnicas de color rojo sangre.

A los veinte minutos de banquete, Hagrid entró furtivamente en el Gran Comedor a través de la puerta que estaba situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores. Ocupó su silla en un extremo de la mesa y saludó a Harry, Ron y Hermione con la mano vendada.

\- ¿Están bien los Escregutos, Hagrid? - le preguntó Harry.

\- Prosperando. - respondió Hagrid, muy contento.

\- Sí, estoy seguro de que prosperan. - dijo Ron en voz baja. - Parece que por fin han encontrado algo de comer que les gusta, ¿verdad? ¡Los dedos de Hagrid! –

\- Pegdonad, ¿no queguéis bouillabaisse? – preguntó de repente una voz.

Se trataba de la misma chica de Beauxbatons que se había reído durante el discurso de Dumbledore. Al fin se había quitado la bufanda. Una larga cortina de pelo rubio plateado le caía casi hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos muy azules y los dientes muy blancos y regulares.

Ron se puso colorado. La miró, abrió la boca para contestar, pero de ella no salió nada más que un débil gorjeo.

\- Puedes llevártela si quieres. - le dijo Harry, acercándole a la chica la sopera.

\- ¿Habéis tegminado con ella? –

\- Sí…- repuso Ron sin aliento. - Sí, es deliciosa…- Chloe lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

La chica cogió la sopera y se la llevó con cuidado a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ron seguía mirándola con ojos desorbitados, como si nunca hubiera visto una chica. Harry se echó a reír, y el sonido de su risa pareció sacar a Ron de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡Es una veela! - le dijo a Harry con voz ronca, mientras que este le hacía señas discretamente, señalando a Chloe.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no lo es! - repuso Hermione ásperamente. - No veo que nadie más se haya quedado mirándola con la boca abierta como un idiota. –

Pero no estaba totalmente en lo cierto. Cuando la chica cruzó el Gran Comedor muchos chicos volvieron la cabeza, y algunos se quedaban sin habla, igual que Ron.

\- ¡Te digo que no es una chica normal! - dijo Ron, haciéndose a un lado para verla mejor. - ¡Las de Hogwarts no están tan bien! –

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – exclamó Harry acaloradamente. – En Hogwarts hay chicas muy hermosas y, además, por si no lo has notado, estoy saliendo con la chica más bella e inteligente del colegio. – dijo orgulloso, cogiendo el hombro de Hermione, a lo que ella se puso muy colorada.

\- E…bueno…- Hermione estaba un poco incomoda, porque varias chicas se la quedaron mirando, con rostros de envida. – No creo que sea para tanto…-

\- Si vas a valorar a una chica solo por el físico…- musitó el azabache.

\- Déjalo Harry, si él quiere dejarse llevar por los encantos de esa…veela…- susurró Chloe, con el rostro sombrío.

\- ¿Eh? Chloe, ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Ron, desviando la vista totalmente de la mesa de Ravenclaw para mirar a su chica.

\- Oh, nada, nada…es solo que…¿te gusta esa chica? – preguntó la rubia, con los ojos cristalinos.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo - Bueno, ella es bien guapa y…¡Ay! – Hermione acababa de tirarle su cáliz de agua en la cara. - ¿¡Oye, que te pasa!? – gruñó, frotándose la frente.

\- ¡Tú eres idiota! – le regañó Hermione, muy enfadada.

\- Lo sabía…- susurró Chloe, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. – Ya sabía que no tenía posibilidades con las chicas mayores, es decir, ¿Quién se iba a fijar en una niña como yo, pudiendo coquetear con chicas más grandes y guapas? –

\- ¿Pero de que estás hablando? – le preguntó Ron, cada vez más nervioso y sin dejar de frotarse el chichón que tenía en la frente.

\- De que a ti te importa más el físico que el amor…- lloró la rubia en voz baja.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! – saltó Ron rápidamente. – ¡Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te lo aseguro! Además, no conozco a esa chica de nada. –

\- ¿¡Y entonces, porque te la quedas mirando como un idiota!? – chilló Chloe con la voz ronca.

\- Bueno, es que…lo que pasa es que…- Ron intentaba excusarse. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Te aseguro que yo no quería…-

\- No puedes culparle completamente Chloe. – dijo Harry. – Ronald ha reaccionado igual que muchos chicos a tu alrededor cuando la vieron pasar. –

\- ¿¡Y cómo es que tú no!? – le preguntó la rubia, haciendo una rabieta.

\- Hm…no lo sé, supongo que mi corazón ya tiene dueña. – Dijo el azabache orgullosamente, mientras que la castaña tenía el rostro entero enrojecido.

\- Además, solo le elogiaba la apariencia. ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? Porque tampoco que es haya dicho que este enamorado de ella. – dijo Ron con seriedad, mientras cogía las manos de la rubia. - Saber bien que tú eres lo más preciado para mí, Chloe…-

\- Está bien Ronald, está bien…solo quería que fueras honesto conmigo. – dijo Chloe, ahora con más calma. - Puede que sea cierto y esa chica sea una veela, o tal vez una semi-veela…-

Harry tuvo la impresión de que en realidad Chloe seguía enfadada con la chica veela, debido a las discretas miradas que le lanzaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

\- Esa podría ser una posibilidad. – Dijo Hermione, pensando en esa hipótesis detenidamente.

\- Oigan, esos no son…- decía Ron, señalando la mesa de los profesores.

Los dos asientos vacíos ya estaban ocupados. Ludo Bagman estaba sentado al otro lado del profesor Karkarov, en tanto que el señor Crouch, el jefe de Percy, ocupaba el asiento que había al lado de Madame Maxime.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Harry sorprendido.

\- Son los que han organizado el Torneo de los tres magos, ¿no? - repuso Hermione, mirando severamente a Crouch. - Supongo que querían estar presentes en la inauguración. –

Cuando llegaron los postres, vieron también algunos dulces extraños. Ron se decidió a olvidarse de la chica veela y se puso a probar los novedosos dulces al lado de Chloe, quien volvía a estar contenta.

\- _Se ve que lo que hay entre ellos es verdadero…-_ pensó Harry, con una amplia sonrisa. – Hay cosas contra las que ni las veelas pueden luchar…-

Una vez limpios los platos de oro, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Con un estremecimiento, Harry se preguntó qué iba a suceder a continuación. Unos asientos más allá, Fred y George se inclinaban hacia delante, sin despegar los ojos de Dumbledore.

\- ¡Ha llegado el momento! - anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él. - El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre...-

\- ¿Un cofre? – murmuró Harry, mientras que los demás se encogían de hombros.

\- Sólo para aclarar en qué consiste el procedimiento que vamos a seguir. Pero antes, para aquellos que no los conocéis, permitidme que os presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. - hubo un asomo de aplauso cortés. Harry y Hermione lo miraban con los ojos entrecortados. - y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. –

Aplaudieron mucho más a Bagman que a Crouch, tal vez a causa de su fama como golpeador de Quidditch, o tal vez simplemente porque tenía un aspecto mucho más simpático. Bagman agradeció los aplausos con un jovial gesto de la mano, mientras que Bartemius Crouch no saludó ni sonrió al ser presentado. Al recordarlo vestido con su impecable traje en los Mundiales de Quidditch.

Harry pensó que no le pegaba la túnica de mago. El bigote de cepillo y la raya del pelo, tan recta, resultaban muy raros junto al pelo y la barba de Dumbledore, que eran largos y blancos.

\- Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos…- continuó Dumbledore. – Por tanto, estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones. –

A la mención de la palabra "campeones", la atención de los alumnos aumentó aún más.

Quizá Dumbledore percibió el repentino silencio, porque sonrió mientras decía…- Señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre...-

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido, pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja, de entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción. Dennis Creevey se puso de pie sobre la silla para ver bien, pero era tan pequeño que su cabeza apenas sobresalía de las demás.

- _Me recuerda a Colin cuando lo conocí, y tuvo las narices de humillar a Malfoy cuando estaba al lado de Crabbe y Goyle._ – pensó el azabache, aunque Colin fuera a veces pesado, era uno de los estudiantes que le caía bien.

\- Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar. - dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él. - y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro. –

Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar.

\- Como todos sabéis, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones… - continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad. - Uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial…-

Dumbledore sacó la varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado.

El director cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien. – Con ustedes, ¡el Cáliz de Fuego! – presentó al "Juez imparcial" - Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz - explicó Dumbledore. - Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir. Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años. Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar vuestro nombre en el cáliz de fuego estáis firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que debéis estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer vuestra candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos. –

\- ¡Una raya de edad! - dijo Fred Weasley con ojos chispeantes de camino hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo. - Bueno, creo que bastará con una poción envejecedora para burlarla. Y, una vez que el nombre de alguien esté en el cáliz, ya no podrán hacer nada. Al cáliz le da igual que uno tenga diecisiete años o no. –

\- Pero no creo que nadie menor de diecisiete años tenga ninguna posibilidad. - objetó Hermione. - No hemos aprendido bastante...-

\- Habla por ti. - replicó George. - Tú lo vas a intentar, ¿no, Harry? -

\- ¿Harry? – dijo Ron, pero el mencionado estaba en su propia nube.

\- _Demonios…si tan solo pudiera poner mi nombre en el cáliz…-_ pensaba el azabache. – _Ya sé que eso supondría tirar por la borda mi respeto hacia las normas de los torneos pero…pero…¡Oh vamos! Si tan solo pudiera participar en el sorteo…tal vez debería intentar hallar el modo de burlar la línea de edad, o cualquier encantamiento que utilice Dumbledore…sí, creo que debería consultarlo con Equonovi…-_

\- _¿Me llamaba señor?_ – dijo repentinamente la voz de Equonovi, desde su mente.

\- ¿¡Eh!? – saltó Harry repentinamente.

\- Vaya, al fin bajas de la nube. – resopló George. – ¿Bueno, intentarás algo Harry? Ya sabes, para entrar en el torneo. –

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza. – _Equonovi, ¿de verdad me estás hablando a través de la mente?_ – le preguntó mentalmente a la estatua del león.

\- _Por supuesto mi señor, esa es su segunda capacidad legendaria, ¿no le parece fascinante?_ – dijo la voz de Equonovi, con un tono alegre y grabe.

\- _Hm…supongo. –_ el azabache se encogió de hombros. _\- Oye, tú de casualidad no conocerás el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ¿verdad?_ –

\- _No, lo siento, no tengo registros sobre un Torneo de los Tres Magos._ – dijo Equonovi. – _Ese torneo debió crearse mucho después de mi hibernación._ –

\- _Ya veo…¿y conoces algún método para manipular una línea de edad?_ – le preguntó Harry

\- _Me temo que mis funciones mágicas no se acercan lo suficiente como para ofreceros una ayuda practica mi señor…_ \- susurró la voz de Equonovi. – _Aún necesito contar con dos sellos más para adoptar ciertas funciones. –_

\- _Oh vaya…en fin, gracias de todos modos Equonovi…-_ suspiró el azabache. - _¿Cómo hago para cortar la comunicación?_ –

\- _Con el mismo método para apagar las varitas._ – dijo Equonovi. – _Lamento no poder serle de más ayuda mi señor._ –

\- _No te preocupes, te llamaré en otra ocasión. ¡Nox!_ – pensó el azabache, y no volvió a oír la voz de su asistente.

\- ¿Harry? ¡Eh, Harry! – dijo la castaña. Su chico llevaba varios minutos sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el azabache.

\- ¿En que estas pensado? – le preguntó Hermione.

\- En que no se me ocurre nada para…bueno…- musitó Harry con desanimo.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡No me digas que estabas planeando burlar el circulo de edad del profesor Dumbledore!? ¡Harry! ¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó Hermione, escandalizada.

\- Ya lo sé, supongo que tendré que desistir definitivamente de la idea…- bufó el azabache.

\- Dumbledore no ha dicho nada de dónde van a dormir los de Durmstrang, ¿verdad? – se preguntaba Ron, mientras escrutaba la multitud para ver dónde se encontraba Krum.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang habían llegado a la altura de la mesa de Slytherin, y Karkarov les metía prisa en aquel momento a sus alumnos. - ¡Al barco, vamos! - les decía. - ¿Cómo te encuentras, Viktor? ¿Has comido bastante? ¿Quieres que pida que te preparen un ponche en las cocinas? - Krum negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía su capa de pieles.

\- Profesor, a mí sí me gustaría tomar un ponche. - dijo otro de los alumnos de Durmstrang.

\- No te lo he ofrecido a ti, Poliakov…- contestó con brusquedad Karkarov, de cuyo rostro había desaparecido todo aire paternal. - Ya veo que has vuelto a mancharte de comida la pechera de la túnica, niño indeseable...-

Karkarov se volvió y marchó hacia la puerta por delante de sus alumnos. Llegó a ella exactamente al mismo tiempo que Harry y sus amigos. Este se detuvo para cederle el paso.

\- Gracias…- dijo Karkarov despreocupadamente, echándole una mirada.

Y de repente Karkarov se quedó como helado. Volvió a mirar a Harry y dejó los ojos fijos en él, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía. Detrás de su director, también se detuvieron los alumnos de Durmstrang. Muy lentamente, los ojos de Karkarov fueron ascendiendo por la cara del azabache hasta llegar a la cicatriz.

\- _¡Hmph! Vaya, y yo que tenía la mínima esperanza de que iba a pasar desapercibido, pero no, ya suponía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto…-_ bufó el azabache mentalmente.

También sus alumnos observaban a Harry con curiosidad. Por el rabillo del ojo, el joven mago veía en sus caras la expresión de haber caído en la cuenta de algo. El chico que se había manchado de comida la pechera le dio un codazo a la chica que estaba a su lado y señaló sin disimulo la frente del azabache.

\- Sí, es Harry Potter. - dijo desde detrás de ellos una voz gruñona.

El profesor Karkarov se dio la vuelta. Ojoloco Moody estaba allí, apoyando todo su peso en el bastón y observando con su ojo mágico, sin parpadear, al director de Durmstrang.

Ante los ojos de Harry, Karkarov palideció y le dirigió a Moody una mirada terrible, mezcla de furia y miedo.

\- ¡Tú! - exclamó, mirando a Moody como si no diera crédito a sus ojos.

\- Sí, yo. - contestó Moody muy serio. - Y, a no ser que tengas algo que decirle a Potter, Karkarov, deberías salir. Estás obstruyendo el paso…-

Era cierto. La mitad de los alumnos que había en el Gran Comedor aguardaban tras ellos, y se ponían de puntillas para ver qué era lo que ocasionaba el atasco.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra, el profesor Karkarov salió con sus alumnos. Moody clavó los ojos en su espalda y, con un gesto de intenso desagrado, lo siguió con la vista hasta que se alejó.

\- _Que raro, ¿Por qué Karkarov le tendrá terror a Moody?_ – se preguntaba el azabache. – _A menos que haya hecho algo indebido en el pasado, después de todo, Moody fue auror…-_

Como al día siguiente era sábado, lo normal habría sido que la mayoría de los alumnos bajaran tarde a desayunar. Sin embargo, Harry, Ron y Hermione no fueron los únicos que se levantaron mucho antes de lo habitual en días de fiesta. Al bajar al vestíbulo vieron a unas veinte personas agrupadas allí, algunas comiendo tostadas, y todas contemplando el cáliz de fuego. Lo habían colocado en el centro del vestíbulo, encima del taburete sobre el que se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. En el suelo, a su alrededor, una fina línea de color dorado formaba un círculo de tres metros de radio.

\- ¿Ya ha dejado alguien su nombre? - le preguntó Ron a Ginny cuando llegaron.

\- Todos los de Durmstrang. - contestó ella. - Pero de momento no he visto a ninguno de Hogwarts, ¿Qué raro no? –

\- Para mí que hicieron el intento por la noche, después de que todos nos fuéramos a la cama. – dijo Harry. – Por lo menos eso hubiera hecho yo, si pudiera participar…-

Alguien se reía detrás del azabache. Al volverse, vio a Fred, George y Lee Jordan que bajaban corriendo la escalera. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos.

\- ¡Ya está! - les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione en tono triunfal. - ¡Acabamos de tomárnosla! -

\- ¿El qué? - preguntó Ron.

\- La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito. - respondió Fred, dándole un golpecito a Ron en la cabeza.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Chloe, mirando desorbitadamente la poción.

\- Así es señorita, una gota cada uno. - explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo. – Sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos. –

\- Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio entre los tres. - añadió Lee, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- No estoy muy convencida de que funcione, ¿sabéis? Seguro que Dumbledore ha pensado en eso. - les advirtió Hermione.

\- Déjales que lo intenten Hermione. – le dijo Harry a su chica. – Si al final sale mal…- y sonrío maliciosamente, mientras se frotaba las manos.

\- Oye Chloe, ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en la poción envejecedora? – le preguntó Ginny a su mejor amiga.

\- Bueno, había pensado que quizás…si yo…- susurraba la rubia, mientras Harry, Hermione y Ron la observaban de cerca.

\- No seas boba, a él le gustas tal y como eres, ¿Qué ganaras haciéndote un par de años más adulta? ¿Y si la poción sale mal y no consigues el resultado que buscabas? – le regañó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Eh? – Ron frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Por qué quieres acerté un par de años mayor Chloe? –

\- Hm…quería demostrarte que puedo ser más atractiva que esa…veela…- musitó la rubia en voz baja.

Hermione le dio un golpe en la nuca a Ron. - ¿¡Ya ves lo que provocas!? ¡Ahora Chloe tiene un complejo de edad, y todo por tus tonterías! –

\- ¡Pero ya le eh dicho que no conozco a esa tía para nada! – gimoteó Ron. – ¡Déjalo ya Chloe, a mí me gustas tal y como eres, no tienes que hacerte más mayor para probar que eres muy guapa! –

\- ¿De…verdad? – le preguntó Chloe a su chico, poniéndole ojitos.

\- No lo dudes…- contestó el pelirrojo, tajantemente. Sin embargo, el azabache tuvo el presentimiento de que la rubia no se creía del todo las palabras de Ron.

Mientras las chicas contemplaban la escena romántica, Harry observó cómo Fred se sacaba del bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino con las palabras "Fred Weasley, Hogwarts". Fred avanzó hasta el borde de la línea y se quedó allí, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies como un saltador de trampolín que se dispusiera a tirarse desde veinte metros de altura. Luego, observado por todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomó aire y dio un paso para cruzar la línea.

Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry creyó que el truco había funcionado. George, desde luego, también lo creyó, porque profirió un grito de triunfo y avanzó tras Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera echado un invisible lanzador de peso. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un "¡plin!" y a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca.

\- _Por supuesto, Dumbledore ya lo tenía previsto_ …- pensó el azabache, mientras se reía a carcajadas junto con los demás.

En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro.

\- Os lo advertí. - dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir del Gran Comedor al profesor Dumbledore. Examinó a Fred y George con los ojos brillantes. - Os sugiero que vayáis los dos a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Está atendiendo ya a la señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, y al señor Summers, de Hufflepuff, que también decidieron envejecerse un poquito. Aunque tengo que decir que me gusta más vuestra barba que la que les ha salido a ellos. –

Fred y George salieron para la enfermería acompañados por Lee, que se partía de risa, mientras que los demás, que también se reían con ganas, entraron a desayunar.

Habían cambiado la decoración del Gran Comedor. Como era Halloween, una nube de murciélagos vivos revoloteaba por el techo encantado mientras cientos de calabazas lanzaban macabras sonrisas desde cada rincón. Se encaminaron hacia donde estaban Dean y Seamus, que hablaban sobre los estudiantes de Hogwarts que tenían diecisiete años o más y que podrían intentar participar.

\- Corre por ahí el rumor de que Warrington se ha levantado temprano para echar el pergamino con su nombre. - le dijo Dean a Harry. - Sí, hombre, ese tío grande de Slytherin que parece un oso perezoso...-

\- Ya veo…- dijo el azabache.

\- Y los de Hufflepuff hablan todos de Diggory. - comentó Seamus con desdén. - Pero no creo que quiera arriesgarse a perder su belleza. –

En el vestíbulo estaban lanzando vítores. Se volvieron todos en sus asientos y vieron entrar en el Gran Comedor, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza, a Angelina Johnson. Era una chica negra, alta, que jugaba como cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Angelina fue hacia ellos, se sentó.

\- ¡Bueno, lo he hecho! ¡Acabo de echar mi nombre! - chillaba de emoción.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - exclamó Ron, impresionado.

\- Pero ¿tienes diecisiete años? – le preguntó Harry.

\- Claro que los tiene. Porque si no le habría salido barba, ¿no? - dijo Ron.

\- Mi cumpleaños fue la semana pasada. - explicó Angelina.

\- ¡Bueno, me alegro de que entre alguien de Gryffindor! - declaró Hermione. - ¡Espero que quedes tú, Angelina! –

\- Gracias, Hermione. - contestó Angelina sonriéndole.

\- No me esperaba menos de ti, capitana…- dijo el azabache con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Quien lo diría, ¿eh? Justo el año en que me escogen como capitana y no puedo darle uso al puesto. – suspiró Angelina.

\- No te preocupes Angelina, ya nos podrás dar la lata el año que viene. – dijo George entre risas, haciendo que ella lo mirara con los ojos entrecortados.

\- Bueno, en cualquier caso, mejor que seas tú a que salga Diggory "el hermoso" - dijo Seamus, lo que arrancó miradas de rencor de unos de Hufflepuff que pasaban al lado.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - preguntó Ron a Harry y Hermione cuando hubieron terminado el desayuno y salían del Gran Comedor.

\- Aún no hemos bajado a visitar a Hagrid. - comentó Harry.

\- Bien. - dijo Ron. - Mientras no nos pida que donemos los dedos para que coman los Escregutos...-

A Hermione se le iluminó súbitamente la cara. - ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía no le he pedido a Hagrid que se afilie a la "U.D.D.O.E."! - dijo con alegría. - ¿Querréis esperarme un momento mientras subo y cojo las insignias? –

Harry asintió. – Si, es una buena idea. –

\- Anda, aquí te esperamos…- resopló el pelirrojo.

Mientras esperaban, los estudiantes de Beauxbatons estaban entrando por la puerta principal, provenientes de los terrenos del colegio, y entre ellos llegaba la chica veela. Los que estaban alrededor del cáliz de fuego se echaron atrás para dejarlos pasar, y se los comían con los ojos.

Madame Maxime entró en el vestíbulo detrás de sus alumnos y los hizo colocarse en fila. Uno a uno, los alumnos de Beauxbatons fueron cruzando la raya de edad y depositando en las llamas de un blanco azulado sus pedazos de pergamino. Cada vez que caía un nombre al fuego, éste se volvía momentáneamente rojo y arrojaba chispas.

\- ¿Qué crees que harán los que no sean elegidos? - le susurró Ron a Harry mientras la chica veela dejaba caer al fuego su trozo de pergamino. - ¿Crees que volverán a su colegio, o se quedarán para presenciar el Torneo? –

\- No lo sé. – dijo el azabache, encogiéndose de hombros. – Yo creo que se quedarán, porque Madame Maxime tiene que estar en el tribunal, ¿no? –

Cuando todos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons hubieron presentado sus nombres, Madame Maxime los hizo volver a salir del castillo.

\- ¿Dónde dormirán? - preguntó Ron, acercándose a la puerta y observándolos.

Un sonoro traqueteo anunció tras ellos la reaparición de Hermione, que llevaba consigo las insignias de la "U.D.D.O.E."

\- ¡Genial! ¡Vamos Hermione! – dijo Harry con emoción, y juntos salieron del castillo, rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Al acercarse a la cabaña de Hagrid, al borde del bosque prohibido, el misterio de los dormitorios de los de Beauxbatons quedó disipado. El gigantesco carruaje de color azul claro en el que habían llegado estaba aparcado a unos doscientos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, y los de Beauxbatons entraron en él de nuevo. Al lado, en un improvisado potrero, pacían los caballos de tamaño de elefantes que habían tirado del carruaje.

Harry llamó a la puerta de Hagrid, y los estruendosos ladridos de Fang respondieron al instante.

\- ¡Ya era hora! - exclamó Hagrid, después de abrir la puerta de golpe y verlos. - ¡Creía que no os acordabais de dónde vivo! –

\- Hemos estado muy ocupados, Hag...- empezó a decir Hermione, pero se detuvo de pronto, estupefacta, al ver a Hagrid.

Hagrid llevaba su mejor traje peludo de color marrón (un tanto horrible), con una corbata a cuadros amarillos y naranja. Y eso no era lo peor, pues era evidente que había tratado de peinarse usando grandes cantidades de lo que parecía aceite lubricante hasta alisar el pelo formando dos coletas. Puede que hubiera querido hacerse una coleta como la de Bill y se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía demasiado pelo. A Hagrid aquel tocado le sentaba como a un santo dos pistolas.

Durante un instante Hermione lo miró con ojos desorbitados, y luego, obviamente decidiendo no hacer ningún comentario al respecto dijo…- Eh…¿Dónde están los Escregutos? –

\- Andan entre las calabazas. - repuso Hagrid contento. - Se están poniendo grandes. Ya deben de tener cerca de un metro. El único problema es que han empezado a matarse unos a otros. –

\- _¡Que pasada!_ – pensó Harry, con sus ojos brillantes.

\- ¡No!, ¿de verdad? - dijo Hermione, echándole a Ron una dura mirada para que se callara, porque éste, viendo el peinado de Hagrid, acababa de abrir la boca para comentar algo.

\- Sí…- contestó Hagrid con tristeza. - Pero están bien. Los he separado en cajas, y aún quedan unos veinte.

\- Bueno, eso es una suerte…- comentó Ron. Hagrid no percibió el sarcasmo de la frase.

La cabaña de Hagrid constaba de una sola habitación, uno de cuyos rincones se hallaba ocupado por una cama gigante cubierta con un edredón de retazos multicolores. Delante de la chimenea había una mesa de madera, también de enorme tamaño, y unas sillas, sobre las que colgaban unos cuantos jamones curados y aves muertas. Se sentaron a la mesa mientras Hagrid comenzaba a preparar el té, y no tardaron en hablar sobre el Torneo de los tres magos. Hagrid parecía tan nervioso como ellos a causa del Torneo.

\- Esperad y veréis. - dijo, entusiasmado. - No tenéis más que esperar. Vais a ver lo que no habéis visto nunca. La primera prueba...Ah, pero se supone que no debo decir nada. –

\- ¡Vamos, Hagrid! - lo animaron Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Pero él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo al mismo tiempo. - No, no, no quiero estropearlo por vosotros. Pero os aseguro que será muy espectacular. Los campeones van a tener en qué demostrar su valía. ¡Nunca creí que viviría lo bastante para ver una nueva edición del Torneo de los tres magos! –

Terminaron comiendo con Hagrid, aunque no comieron mucho: Hagrid había preparado lo que decía que era un estofado de buey, pero, cuando Hermione sacó una garra de su plato, los tres amigos perdieron gran parte del apetito. Sin embargo, lo pasaron bastante bien intentando sonsacar a Hagrid cuáles iban a ser las pruebas del Torneo, especulando qué candidatos elegiría el cáliz de fuego y preguntándose si Fred y George habrían vuelto a ser barbilampiños.

A media tarde empezó a caer una lluvia suave. Resultaba muy agradable estar sentados junto al fuego, escuchando el suave golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra los cristales de la ventana, viendo a Hagrid zurcir calcetines y discutir con Hermione sobre los elfos domésticos, porque él se en principio no estaba dispuesto a afiliarse a la "U.D.D.O.E.". cuando ella le mostró las insignias.

\- Eso sería jugarles una mala pasada, Hermione. - dijo Hagrid gravemente, enhebrando un grueso hilo amarillo en una enorme aguja de hueso. - Lo de cuidar a los humanos forma parte de su naturaleza. Es lo que les gusta, ¿te das cuenta? Los harías muy desgraciados si los apartaras de su trabajo, y si intentaras pagarles se lo tomarían como un insulto. –

\- Pero Harry liberó a Dobby, ¡y él se puso loco de felicidad! - objetó Hermione. - ¡Y nos han dicho que ahora quiere que le paguen! – el azabache asintió.

\- Sí, bien, en todas partes hay quien se desmadra. No niego que haya elfos raros a los que les gustaría ser libres, pero nunca conseguirías convencer a la mayoría. No, nada de eso, Hermione. –

\- Es difícil convencer a la mayoría de golpe Hagrid. – dijo Harry seriamente. – Sabemos que tendrá que pasar años, hasta que la comunidad Élfica se decida a reclamar sus derechos, porque llevan año viendo la esclavitud como un modo de vida. –

\- Entonces, si sois conscientes de ello, ¿Por qué montáis toda esta campaña? – le preguntó el semigigante. – Desde Hogwarts poco vais a poder hacer gran cosa. Si de verdad quisierais luchar por sus derechos deberías hacer algo grande como…trabajar en el Ministerio. –

\- Ya había pensado en eso. – repuso Hermione. – Cuando acabe los estudios y obtenga mis EXTASIS iré al Ministerio, y no me detendré hasta llegar a Ministra si es necesario. ¡Alguien tiene que poner remedio! –

\- Sería increíble verte de Ministra algún día Hermione. – Dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa. – Estoy seguro que de tu harías mucho más que el chapucero de Fudge. –

\- ¡Bah! Lo único que sé qué hace Fudge es calentar la silla…- musitó el azabache. – En fin, a lo que íbamos Hagrid. Es cierto que desde el Ministerio haríamos mucho más, pero por algo se empieza, ¿no crees? –

\- Entonces, ¿hacemos la campaña para ganar a todos los simpatizantes que podamos? – dijo el pelirrojo. – Bueno, ya suponía yo que con una campaña desde el colegio no íbamos a llamar la atención del Ministerio…-

\- Piénsalo Ronald. Para cuanto acabemos Hogwarts, habrá muchas personas que estén convencidas de que los elfos domésticos merecen un trato mejor. – Dijo Hermione. – Todo empieza con un gesto de caridad, para ganar apoyo a la idea…-

\- Aun así, sería necesario convencer a los elfos de que merecen esos derechos. Y dudo mucho de que eso vaya a ser así. – comentó Hagrid.

\- Vamos Hagrid…yo sé que a ti te importan mucho las criaturas mágicas. ¿No te sientes mal cuando ves a un elfo domestico siendo el receptor de un maltrato por parte de su amo? – Le preguntó Harry a su gran amigo.

Hagrid suspiró. – Está bien…ustedes ganar, me uno, pero más os vale que después de esto no desistáis de la idea, y la llevéis al Ministerio cuando seáis mayores. – dijo, mientras le entregaba dos sickles a Hermione.

\- Bueno, cuanto antes hagamos algo, mejor. – dijo la castaña con una amplia sonrisa, mientras le entregaba una insignia de color bronce a Hagrid.

Hacia las cinco y media se hacía de noche, Ron, Harry y Hermione decidieron que era el momento de volver al castillo para el banquete de Halloween. Y, lo más importante de todo, para el anuncio de los campeones de los colegios.

\- Voy con vosotros. - dijo Hagrid, dejando la labor. - Esperad un segundo. –

Hagrid se levantó, fue hasta la cómoda que había junto a la cama y empezó a buscar algo dentro de ella. No pusieron mucha atención hasta que un olor horrendo les llegó a las narices.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Hagrid? – preguntó Ron entre toses.

\- ¿Qué, no os gusta? - dijo Hagrid, volviéndose con una botella grande en la mano.

\- ¿Es una loción para después del afeitado? - preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Salió de la cabaña ruidosamente, y lo vieron lavarse con vigor en el barril con agua que había al otro lado de la ventana.

\- ¿Agua de colonia? - se preguntó Hermione sorprendida. - ¿Hagrid? –

\- ¿A qué viene el traje? ¿Y ese peinado? – se preguntaba a su vez el azabache en voz baja.

\- ¡Mirad! - dijo de pronto Ron, señalando algo fuera de la ventana.

Hagrid acababa de enderezarse y de volverse. Si antes se había ruborizado, aquello no había sido nada comparado con lo de aquel momento. Levantándose muy despacio para que Hagrid no se diera cuenta, Harry, Ron y Hermione echaron un vistazo por la ventana y vieron que Madame Maxime y los alumnos de Beauxbatons acababan de salir del carruaje, evidentemente para acudir, como ellos, al banquete. No oían nada de lo que decía Hagrid, pero se dirigía a Madame Maxime con una expresión embelesada que Harry sólo le había visto una vez

\- _Me recuerda a cuando contemplaba a Norberto…-_ pensó el azabache con una sonrisa nostálgica.

\- ¡Se va al castillo con ella! - exclamó Hermione, indignada. - ¡Creía que iba a ir con nosotros! –

Sin siquiera volver la vista hacia la cabaña, Hagrid caminaba pesadamente a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts al lado de Madame Maxime. Detrás de ellos iban los alumnos de Beauxbatons, casi corriendo para poder seguir las enormes zancadas de los dos gigantes.

\- Ah…creo que ahora entiendo para que se arregló tan bien. – dijo Harry, entre risas. – Pero en serio, no me esperaba que Hagrid…-

\- ¡Claro! ¡Ella le gusta! - dijo Ron, incrédulo. - Bueno, si terminan teniendo niños, batirán un récord mundial. Seguro que pesarán alrededor de una tonelada...-

\- Venga, será mejor que volvamos al castillo. – dijo el azabache.

Salieron de la cabaña y cerraron la puerta. Fuera estaba ya sorprendentemente oscuro. Se arrebujaron bien en la capa y empezaron a subir la cuesta.

\- ¡Mirad, son ellos! - susurró Hermione.

El grupo de Durmstrang subía desde el lago hacia el castillo. Viktor Krum caminaba junto a Karkarov, y los otros alumnos de Durmstrang los seguían un poco rezagados. Ron observó a Krum emocionado, pero éste no miró a ningún lado al entrar por la puerta principal, un poco por delante de Hermione, Ron y Harry.

Una vez dentro vieron que el Gran Comedor, iluminado por velas, estaba casi abarrotado. Habían quitado del vestíbulo el cáliz de fuego y lo habían puesto delante de la silla vacía de Dumbledore, sobre la mesa de los profesores. Fred y George, nuevamente lampiños, parecían haber encajado bastante bien la decepción.

\- Espero que salga Angelina… - dijo George mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaban.

\- ¡Yo también! - exclamó Hermione. - ¡Bueno, pronto lo sabremos! –

En ese momento, corriendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor con un enorme pergamino enrollado, aparecieron Ginny y Chloe. Ambas parecían radiantes de emoción.

\- ¡Ya está! – anunció Ginny.

\- ¿El qué? – preguntó Fred.

\- Aquí la tenemos. – dijo Chloe, mostrando la pancarta. – ¡Si Angelina sale elegida, la felicitaremos a lo grande! –

\- ¿Qué habéis puesto? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Está encantado, le pusimos "ENHORABUENA CAPITANA JOHNSON". – dijo Ginny, mostrando el contenido de la pancarta. – Ya lo veréis, será como un regalo de navidad por adelantado. –

Como todos cuantos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. A juzgar por los cuellos que se giraban continuamente, las expresiones de impaciencia, las piernas que se movían nerviosas y la gente que se levantaba para ver si Dumbledore ya había terminado de comer. Harry sólo deseaba que la cena terminara y anunciaran quiénes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones, para luego enfrascarse en sus estudios y olvidarse del Torneo.

Por fin, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido.

\- ¡Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión! - anunció Dumbledore. - Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado. - indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa. – Allí será donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones. –

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacía daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.

\- De un instante a otro…- susurró Lee Jordan, dos asientos más allá de Harry. De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado. - ¡El campeón de Durmstrang es…Viktor Krum! - leyó con voz alta y clara.

\- ¡Era de imaginar! - gritó Ron, mientras se abrazaba a una Chloe que aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo.

Al mismo tiempo, una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua.

\- ¡Bravo, Viktor! - bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos. - ¡Sabía que serías tú! –

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

\- ¡La campeona de Beauxbatons es…Fleur Delacour! - dijo Dumbledore.

\- ¡Mira por donde! – gritó Chloe arqueando las cejas, cuando la chica que parecía una veela se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Mirad qué decepcionados están todos! - dijo Hermione elevando la voz por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

 _\- ¡Hmph! Yo creo que "decepcionados" se queda corto_ …- pensó Harry, mientras veía que dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts. El cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo, saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

\- ¡El campeón de Hogwarts es…Cedric Diggory! – anunció Dumbledore.

\- ¡No! - dijo Ron en voz alta, pero sólo lo oyó el azabache. El jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

\- ¡Estupendo! - dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos. - ¡Ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones! Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos vosotros, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a vuestros respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a...- pero se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino. Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, antes de leer lo que ponía en la nota. – Harry Potter...-

Capítulo 76 – No hay Tres sin Cuatro

Harry permaneció sentado, consciente de que todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor lo miraban.

\- _No…no es posible…¿Pero cómo…?_ – se preguntaba un más que incrédulo azabache.

Nadie aplaudía. Un zumbido como de abejas enfurecidas comenzaba a llenar el salón. Algunos alumnos se levantaban para ver mejor a Harry, que seguía inmóvil, sentado en su sitio.

En la mesa de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, con el que cuchicheó impetuosamente. El profesor Dumbledore inclinaba hacia ella la cabeza, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione. Más allá de ella, vio que todos los demás ocupantes de la larga mesa de Gryffindor lo miraban con la boca abierta, en especial sus amigos.

\- Harry…- susurró la castaña.

\- ¡Te aseguro que yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz! – dijo Harry en voz baja. – ¡Eh estado todo el tiempo con vosotros y lo sabéis! – estaba tan aturdido como los demás.

En la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall. - ¡Harry Potter! - llamó. - ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, ahora mismo! –

\- Será mejor que vayas…-

\- Pero Hermione…-

\- ¡Harry, por favor! - le susurró Hermione, dándole a Harry un leve empujón.

El azabache se puso en pie, con el rostro sombrío, y avanzó por el hueco que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Le pareció un camino larguísimo. La mesa de los profesores no parecía hallarse más cerca, aunque él caminara hacia ella, y notaba la mirada de cientos y cientos de ojos, como si cada uno de ellos fuera un reflector. El zumbido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Después de lo que le pareció una hora, se halló delante de Dumbledore y notó las miradas de todos los profesores.

\- Bueno...cruza la puerta, Harry. - dijo Dumbledore, sin sonreír.

 _\- Es evidente que no va a sonreír después de esto…-_ pensó el azabache, con una mirada seria y angustiosa. – _Maldita sea, yo no quería entrar en el Torneo de este modo, ¿¡Quién fue el idiota que coló mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego!?_ – se preguntaba, mientras pasaba por la mesa de profesores.

Hagrid, sentado justo en un extremo, no le guiñó un ojo, ni levantó la mano, ni hizo ninguna de sus habituales señas de saludo. Parecía completamente aturdido y, al pasar Harry, lo miró como hacían todos los demás. El azabache salió del Gran Comedor y se encontró en una sala más pequeña, decorada con retratos de brujos y brujas. Delante de él, en la chimenea, crepitaba un fuego acogedor.

Cuando entró, las caras de los retratados se volvieron hacia él. Vio que una bruja con el rostro lleno de arrugas salía precipitadamente de los límites de su marco y se iba al cuadro vecino, que era el retrato de un mago con bigotes de foca. La bruja del rostro arrugado empezó a susurrarle algo al oído.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory y Fleur Delacour estaban junto a la chimenea. Con sus siluetas recortadas contra las llamas, tenían un aspecto curiosamente imponente. Krum, cabizbajo y siniestro, se apoyaba en la repisa de la chimenea, ligeramente separado de los otros dos. Cedric, de pie con las manos a la espalda, observaba el fuego. Fleur Delacour lo miró cuando entró y volvió a echarse para atrás su largo pelo plateado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, creyendo que había entrado para transmitirles algún mensaje. - ¿Quieguen que volvamos al gran comedog? –

\- No. Yo no vine para eso…- susurró Harry seriamente. En ese momento, oyó detrás un ruido de pasos apresurados. Era Bagman, que entraba en la sala. Cogió del brazo a Harry y lo llevó hacia delante.

\- ¡Suélteme! – se quejó el azabache, apartando de mala gana el brazo.

\- ¡Extraordinario! - exclamó Bagman, ignorando el mal gesto de Harry. - ¡Absolutamente extraordinario! Caballeros...señorita…- añadió, acercándose al fuego y dirigiéndose a los otros tres. - ¿Puedo presentarles, por increíble que parezca, al cuarto campeón del Torneo de los tres magos? –

Viktor Krum se enderezó. Su hosca cara se ensombreció al examinar a Harry. Cedric parecía desconcertado. Pasó la vista de Bagman a Harry y de Harry a Bagman como si estuviera convencido de que había oído mal. Fleur Delacour, sin embargo, se sacudió el pelo y sonrío.

\- ¡Oh, un chiste muy divegtido, señog Bagman! – se río Fleur.

-¿Un chiste? - repitió Bagman, desconcertado. - ¡No, no, en absoluto! ¡El nombre de Harry acaba de salir del cáliz de fuego! –

Harry tenía un tic nervioso en la mejilla, seguía sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. Si hubiera entrado en el sorteo honradamente, y hubiera salido elegido desde luego que estaría más que orgulloso, pero ahora mismo se sentía repugnante.

Krum contrajo levemente sus espesas cejas negras. Cedric seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de cortés desconcierto.

Fleur frunció el entrecejo. - Pego es evidente que ha habido un egog - le dijo a Bagman con desdén - Él no puede competig, es demasiado joven. –

\- _¿Demasiado joven?_ – pensó el azabache, apretando el puño. - _¿¡Demasiado joven!?_ -

\- Bueno...esto ha sido muy extraño. - reconoció Bagman, frotándose la barbilla impecablemente afeitada y mirando sonriente a Harry. - Pero, como sabéis, la restricción es una novedad de este año, impuesta sólo como medida extra de seguridad. Y como su nombre ha salido del cáliz de fuego...Quiero decir que no creo que ahora haya ninguna posibilidad de hacer algo para impedirlo. Son las reglas, Harry, y no tienes más remedio que concursar. Tendrás que hacerlo lo mejor que puedas...-

Harry estaba furioso, quería competir, sí, pero no de este modo.

Detrás de ellos, la puerta volvió a abrirse para dar paso a un grupo numeroso de gente: el profesor Dumbledore, seguido de cerca por el señor Crouch, el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape. Antes de que la profesora McGonagall cerrara la puerta, Harry oyó el rumor de los cientos de estudiantes que estaban al otro lado del muro.

\- ¡Madame Maxime! - dijo Fleur de inmediato, caminando con decisión hacia la directora de su academia. - ¡Dicen que este niño también va a competig! –

\- _¿¡QUE DIJO!?_ – Harry estaba furioso con el nuevo comentario de Fleur, independientemente de en qué situación esté metido, para él, NADIE podía decirle "niño" al Heredero de Gryffindor.

\- ¿¡Qué significa todo esto, Dumbledog!? – preguntó Madame Maxime, imperiosamente.

\- Es lo mismo que quisiera saber yo, Dumbledore…- dijo el profesor Karkarov. Mostraba una tensa sonrisa, y sus azules ojos parecían pedazos de hielo. - ¿Dos campeones de Hogwarts? No recuerdo que nadie me explicara que el colegio anfitrión tuviera derecho a dos campeones. ¿O es que no he leído las normas con el suficiente cuidado? – Soltó una risa breve y desagradable.

\- ¡C'est impossible! - exclamó Madame Maxime, apoyando su enorme mano llena de soberbias cuentas de ópalo sobre el hombro de Fleur. ¡Hogwag no puede teneg dos campeones! ¡Es absolutamente injusto! –

\- _Por supuesto que no es justo…Cedric es el elegido…_ \- pensó Harry, desviando la mirada.

\- Creíamos que tu raya de edad rechazaría a los aspirantes más jóvenes, Dumbledore…- añadió Karkarov, sin perder su sonrisa, aunque tenía los ojos más fríos que nunca. - De no ser así, habríamos traído una más amplia selección de candidatos de nuestros colegios. –

El profesor Dumbledore miró a Harry, y éste lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como intentando leer que había más allá de ellos.

\- ¿Echaste tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, Harry? - le preguntó Dumbledore con calma.

\- No…- contestó Harry sombríamente, y consciente de que todos lo observaban con gran atención.

\- ¿Le pediste a algún alumno mayor que echara tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego? - inquirió el director de Hogwarts.

\- De ningún modo haría tal cosa…- musitó Harry.

\- ¡Ah, pog supuesto está mintiendo! - gritó Madame Maxime.

\- ¿Entonces, no cruzó la línea de edad…señor Potter? – le preguntó Snape, tan serio como Dumbledore y McGonagall.

\- No profesor…- dijo Harry, aguantándose las ganas de estallar. – No puse mi nombre…no le pedí a otro que lo hiciera por mi…no…hice…nada…- ¡

\- Bien, supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Harry no trató de poner su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego...- dijo severamente la profesora McGonagall.

\- Dumbledog pudo habeg cometido algún egog. - replicó Madame Maxime, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por supuesto, eso es posible. - admitió Dumbledore por cortesía.

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente que no has cometido error alguno, Dumbledore! - repuso airada la profesora McGonagall. - Por Merlín, ¡qué absurdo! ¡Harry no pudo traspasar por sí mismo la raya! Y, puesto que el profesor Dumbledore está seguro de que Harry no convenció a ningún alumno mayor de edad para que lo hiciera por él, ¡mi parecer es que eso debería bastarnos a los demás! -

\- Señor Crouch...señor Bagman. - dijo Karkarov, de nuevo con voz afectada. - Ustedes son nuestros jueces imparciales. Supongo que estarán de acuerdo en que esto es completamente irregular. –

Bagman se pasó un pañuelo por la cara, redonda e infantil, y miró al señor Crouch, que estaba fuera del círculo iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea y tenía el rostro medio oculto en la sombra. Su aspecto era vagamente misterioso, y la semioscuridad lo hacía parecer mucho más viejo, dándole una apariencia casi de calavera.

\- Hay que seguir las reglas, y las reglas establecen claramente que aquellas personas cuyos nombres salgan del cáliz de fuego estarán obligadas a competir en el Torneo. – Dijo el señor Crouch, sorprendentemente con su voz cortante, como siempre.

\- Bien, Barty conoce el reglamento de cabo a rabo. - dijo Bagman, sonriendo y volviéndose hacia Karkarov y Madame Maxime, como si el asunto estuviera cerrado.

\- ¡Insisto en que se vuelva a proponer a consideración el nombre del resto de mis alumnos! - dijo Karkarov. La sonrisa y el tono afectado habían desaparecido. De hecho, la expresión de su rostro no era nada agradable. - ¡Vuelve a sacar el cáliz de fuego, y continuaremos añadiendo nombres hasta que cada colegio cuente con dos campeones! ¡No pido más que lo justo, Dumbledore! –

\- Pero, Karkarov, no es así como funciona el cáliz de fuego. - objetó Bagman. - El cáliz acaba de apagarse y no volverá a arder hasta el comienzo del próximo Torneo. –

\- ¡En el que, desde luego, Durmstrang no participará! - estalló Karkarov. - ¡Después de todos nuestros encuentros, negociaciones y compromisos, no esperaba que ocurriera algo de esta naturaleza! ¡Estoy tentado de irme ahora mismo! –

\- Ésa es una falsa amenaza, Karkarov…- gruñó una voz, junto a la puerta. - Ahora no puedes retirar a tu campeón. Está obligado a competir. Como dijo Dumbledore, ha firmado un contrato mágico vinculante. Te conviene, ¿eh? –

\- Pro-profesor Moody…- murmuró el azabache con sorpresa.

Moody acababa de entrar en la sala. Se acercó al fuego cojeando, y, a cada paso que daba, retumbaba la pata de palo.

\- ¿Que si me conviene? - repitió Karkarov. - Me temo que no te comprendo, Moody…-

A Harry le pareció que Karkarov intentaba adoptar un tono de desdén, como si ni siquiera mereciera la pena escuchar lo que Moody decía, pero las manos traicionaban sus sentimientos. Estaban apretadas en sendos puños.

\- ¿No me entiendes? - dijo Moody en voz baja. - Pues es muy sencillo, Karkarov. Tan sencillo como que alguien eche el nombre de Potter en ese cáliz sabiendo que si sale se verá forzado a participar. –

\- ¡Evidentemente, alguien tenía mucho empeño en que Hogwag tuviega el doble de opogiunidades! - declaró Madame Maxime.

\- ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo, Madame Máxime! - asintió Karkarov, haciendo ante ella una leve reverencia. - Voy a presentar mi queja ante el Ministerio de Magia y la Confederación Internacional de Magos...-

\- Si alguien tiene motivos para quejarse es Potter. - gruñó Moody. - Y, sin embargo, es curioso...No le oigo decir ni medio...-

\- ¿¡Y pog qué tendgía que quejagse!? - estalló Fleur Delacour, dando una patada en el suelo. - Va a podeg pagticipag, ¿no? ¡Todos hemos soñado dugante semanas y semanas con seg elegidos! Mil galeones en metálico...¡es una opogtunidad pog la que muchos moguiguían! –

 _\- Yo no lo haría por dinero…lo haría para ponerme a prueba y demostrar mis habilidades ante un gran reto…-_ gruño Harry mentalmente.

\- Tal vez alguien espera que Potter muera por ella…- replicó Moody, con un levísimo matiz de exasperación en la voz.

\- _Si debo morir por alguien, esa sería Hermione, no esta chica tan irritante_ …- pensó Harry mirando a Fleur, y cada vez más enfadado.

A las palabras de Moody les siguió un silencio extremadamente tenso.

Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy nervioso, se alzaba sobre las puntas de los pies y volvía apoyarse sobre las plantas. - Pero hombre, Moody...¡vaya cosas dices! - protestó.

\- Como todo el mundo sabe, el profesor Moody da la mañana por perdida si no ha descubierto antes de la comida media docena de intentos de asesinato. - dijo en voz alta Karkarov. - Por lo que parece, ahora les está enseñando a sus alumnos a hacer lo mismo. Una rara cualidad en un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dumbledore, pero no dudo que tenías tus motivos para contratarlo…-

\- Conque imagino cosas, ¿eh? - gruñó Moody. - Conque veo cosas, ¿eh? Fue una bruja o un mago competente el que echó el nombre del muchacho en el cáliz. –

\- ¡Ah!, ¿qué prueba hay de eso? - preguntó Madame Maxime, alzando sus enormes manos.

\- ¡Que consiguió engañar a un objeto mágico extraordinario! - replicó Moody. - Para hacerle olvidar al cáliz de fuego que sólo compiten tres colegios tuvo que usarse un encantamiento confundidor excepcionalmente fuerte...Porque creo estar en lo cierto al suponer que propuso el nombre de Potter como representante de un cuarto colegio, para asegurarse de que era el único en su grupo...-

\- Parece que has pensado mucho en ello, Moody…- apuntó Karkarov con frialdad. - La verdad es que te ha quedado una teoría muy ingeniosa...aunque he oído que recientemente se te metió en la cabeza que uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños contenía un huevo de basilisco astutamente disimulado, y lo hiciste trizas antes de darte cuenta de que era un reloj de mesa. Así que nos disculparás si no te tomamos demasiado en serio...-

\- Hay gente que puede aprovecharse de las situaciones más inocentes. - contestó Moody con voz amenazante. - Mi trabajo consiste en pensar cómo los magos oscuros Karkarov, no sé si recordarás…-

\- ¡Alastor! - dijo Dumbledore en tono de advertencia.

Por un momento, Harry se preguntó a quién se estaba dirigiendo, pero luego comprendió que Ojoloco no podía ser el verdadero nombre de Moody. Éste se calló, aunque siguió mirando con satisfacción a Karkarov, que tenía el rostro encendido de cólera.

\- No sabemos cómo se ha originado esta situación. - continuó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a todos los reunidos en la sala. - Pero me parece que no nos queda más remedio que aceptar las cosas tal como están. Tanto Cedric como Harry han sido seleccionados para competir en el Torneo. Y eso es lo que tendrán que hacer. –

\- Ah, pego, Dumbledog...-

\- Mi querida Madame Maxime, si se le ha ocurrido a usted una alternativa, estaré encantado de escucharla. –

Dumbledore aguardó, pero Madame Maxime no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo duramente. Y no era la única. Snape parecía estar furioso, Karkarov estaba lívido. Bagman, en cambio, parecía bastante entusiasmado.

\- Bueno, ¿nos ponemos a ello, entonces? - dijo frotándose las manos y sonriendo a todo el mundo. - Tenemos que darles las instrucciones a nuestros campeones, ¿no? Barty, ¿quieres hacer los honores? –

El señor Crouch pareció salir de un profundo ensueño. – Sí. – respondió. - Las instrucciones. Sí...la primera prueba...-

Fue hacia la zona iluminada por el fuego. De cerca, a Harry le pareció que se encontraba enfermo. Se lo veía ojeroso, y la piel, arrugada y reseca, mostraba un aspecto que no era el que tenía durante los Mundiales de Quidditch.

\- La primera prueba está pensada para medir vuestro coraje…- les explicó a Harry, Cedric, Fleur y Krum. - Así que no os vamos a decir en qué consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago, muy importante...La primera prueba se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los demás estudiantes y el tribunal. A los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Harán frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones, éstos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año. - El señor Crouch se volvió hacia Dumbledore. - Eso es todo, ¿no, Albus? –

\- Creo que sí. - respondió Dumbledore, que observaba al señor Crouch con algo de preocupación. - ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres pasar la noche en Hogwarts, Barty? –

\- No, Dumbledore, tengo que volver al Ministerio. - contestó el señor Crouch. - Es un momento muy difícil, tenemos mucho trabajo. He dejado a cargo al joven Weatherby...Es muy entusiasta; a decir verdad, quizá sea demasiado entusiasta...-

\- Al menos tomarás algo de beber antes de irte...- insistió Dumbledore.

\- Vamos, Barty. ¡Yo me voy a quedar! - dijo Bagman muy animado. - Ahora es en Hogwarts donde ocurren las cosas, ya lo sabes. ¡Es mucho más emocionante que la oficina! –

\- Creo que no, Ludo…- contestó Crouch, con algo de su sempiterna impaciencia.

\- _Bueno, parece bastante claro que Crouch no tiene muchas ganas de aguantar al plasta de su compañero…-_ pensó el azabache.

\- Profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, ¿una bebida antes de que nos retiremos a descansar? - ofreció Dumbledore.

Pero Madame Maxime ya le había pasado a Fleur un brazo por los hombros y la sacaba rápidamente de la sala. Harry las oyó hablar muy rápido en francés al salir al Gran Comedor. Karkarov le hizo a Krum una seña, y ellos también salieron, aunque en silencio.

\- Harry, Cedric, os recomiendo que subáis a los dormitorios. - les dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles. - Estoy seguro de que las casas de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor os aguardan para celebrarlo con vosotros, y no estaría bien privarlas de esta excelente excusa para armar jaleo. –

Harry miró a Cedric, que asintió con la cabeza, y salieron juntos.

El Gran Comedor se hallaba desierto. Las velas, casi consumidas ya, conferían a las dentadas sonrisas de las calabazas un aspecto misterioso y titilante.

\- O sea…- comentó Cedric con una sutil sonrisa. - ¡que volvemos a jugar el uno contra el otro! –

\- Hm…no es exactamente la revancha que yo buscaba, pero si, podría decirse que sí. – Dijo el azabache, con la mente nublaba por la cantidad de cosas que trataba de procesar.

\- Bueno, cuéntame…- le dijo Cedric cuando entraban en el vestíbulo, pálidamente iluminado por las antorchas. - ¿Cómo hiciste para dejar tu nombre? –

Harry suspiró. – Escucha Cedric, lo que hablamos Dumbledore y yo iba en serio. Yo no puse mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. ¿Quería yo participar? Sí, pero no de este modo…-

\- Hm…bueno, está bien, si tú lo dices…- dijo Cedric. El azabache tuvo la sensación de que no le creyó completamente. – En todo caso, nos vemos mañana. – Harry asintió.

En vez de continuar por la escalinata de mármol, Cedric se metió por una puerta que quedaba a su derecha. Harry lo oyó bajar por la escalera de piedra y luego, despacio, comenzó él mismo a subir por la de mármol.

El azabache se sentía confuso. Por un lado, se sentía emocionado, es decir, ¡iba a competir contra tres estudiantes mayores que él! Tenía lo que tanto quería, iba a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Iba a competir y demostrar su poder ante todos aquellos que fueran a verle en las pruebas.

Pero por otra parte se sentía repugnante. No era justo, él no fue elegido legítimamente. El no puso su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego y por tanto no era el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts. Sintió una punzada en su orgullo, no quería participar en el Torneo de este modo, pero ya estaba hecho.

Otra preocupación que rondaba por su lucida mente, era la posible reacción de Hermione y sus amigos. ¿Cómo lo recibirían en la Sala Común? ¿Lo celebrarán? ¿O lo acusarán porque estarán pensando que él halló la manera de burlar la línea de edad de Dumbledore, y por ende, pudo introducir su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego?

Si había una duda que ocupaba claramente su mente era una. ¿Quién fue el "genio" que puso su nombre en el cáliz? Las teorías de Moody no le parecían en nada contradictorias. La deducción que hizo era todo un plan maestro, ¿pero con qué fin? ¿el responsable buscaba complacerlo? Porque si buscaba que muriera en el Torneo era evidente que el culpable no conocía a Harry en absoluto.

 _\- Me guste o no, muy pronto me conocerán…-_ pensó el azabache, con una pizca de orgullo.

Harry se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse de pronto delante de la Señora Gorda, porque apenas se había percatado de adónde lo llevaban los pies. Fue también sorprendente ver que la Señora Gorda no estaba sola dentro de su marco. Una bruja del rostro arrugado, la que se había metido en el cuadro de su vecino cuando él había entrado en la sala donde aguardaban los campeones, se hallaba en aquel momento sentada, muy orgullosa, al lado de la Señora Gorda. Tenía que haber pasado a toda prisa de cuadro en cuadro a través de siete tramos de escalera para llegar allí antes que él. Tanto ella como la Señora Gorda lo miraban con el más vivo interés.

\- Bien, bien…- dijo la Señora Gorda. - Violeta acaba de contármelo todo. ¿A quién han escogido al final como campeón? –

\- "Tonterías". – musitó el azabache, con el rostro sombrío.

\- ¿¡Cómo que son tonterías!? -exclamó indignada la bruja del rostro arrugado.

\- No, no, Violeta, ésa es la contraseña. - dijo en tono apaciguador la Señora Gorda, girando sobre sus goznes para dejarlo pasar a la sala común.

Cuando Harry entró en la Sala Común, se topó con una gran sorpresa, pues todos los miembros de la casa Gryffindor estaba celebrando su elección, en especial, sus amigos.

Entre varias manos, arrastrar al azabache al centro de atención. Ron, los gemelos, Chloe y Ginny se plantaron en frente suyo, y todos a la vez empezaron a felicitarle.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! – gritaba Ron, bastante emocionado, mientras palmeaba el hombro de su mejor amigo. - ¡No sé qué diablos has hecho, pero entraste amigo! -

\- ¿¡Como lo hiciste!? – le preguntó Ginny, parecía muy contenta.

\- ¿¡Porque no nos dijiste nada!? – bufó Chloe, aunque sonriendo.

\- ¡Tendrías que habernos dicho que ibas a participar! - gritó Fred. Parecía entre enfadado, contento e impresionado.

\- ¿¡Cómo es que no te ha salido barba!? ¡Es Increíble! - gritó George.

\- Mirad, yo no lo hice…- dijo Harry, sombríamente. - ¿Dónde está Herm…? – pero Angelina se abalanzaba en aquel momento hacia él, interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¡Ah, ya que no soy yo, me alegro de que por lo menos sea alguien de Gryffindor! – dijo la capitana, bastante animada.

\- ¡Y nuestro jugador estrella! ¡Ni más ni menos! – saltó Alicia Spinnet alegremente.

\- ¡Ahora podrás tomarte la revancha contra Diggory por lo del último partido de Quidditch, Harry! - le dijo chillando Katie Bell.

Pero Harry no prestaba atención a la avalancha de elogios. – ¡Por favor, decide donde está Hermione! – exclamó, angustiosamente.

El alumnado de Gryffindor quedó en silencio, y eso preocupó bastante a Harry.

\- Ella está en el aula de estudios…- susurró Ron. – No parece muy contenta, si te digo la verdad…-

\- Oh no…- el azabache se puso cabizbajo.

\- Harry, no, ella…ella no va a…- le decía Chloe, pero Harry ya se había ido corriendo hacia el aula de estudios de Gryffindor.

Cuando Harry entró, entre jadeos y bombeos rápidos por parte de su corazón, vio a Hermione, centrada en sus deberes de Aritmancia. Él no sabía a ciencia cierta si la seriedad que reflejaba su rostro se debía a su concentración, o a lo que él había hecho (aunque en realidad no hizo nada).

\- ¿Hermione? – preguntó el azabache, cuidadosamente.

\- Hola Harry…- saludó la castaña, sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

\- Mira, no sé cómo pasó, pero alguien metió mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. ¡Te aseguro que no fui yo! – exclamó el azabache, entre molesto y angustiado, mientras cerraba la puerta para dirigirse a la mesa donde su chica estaba sentada.

Hermione lo ignoró, o estaba demasiado concentrada o no quería escuchar sus "escusas".

\- Yo…yo no quería entrar de esta forma…- susurró Harry, cabizbajo.

\- Pero has entrado. – repuso Hermione repentinamente. - Esa amiga de la Señora Gorda, Violeta, nos ha contado a todos que Dumbledore te ha permitido entrar. – explicó mientras escribía, esperando una réplica del chico de su chico, pero no hubo respuesta. – Sea como sea que haya pasado, al final, has logrado lo que querías, independientemente si sea o no verdad lo que estás afirmando. –

\- Yo…quería entrar…¡Pero no de esta manera! – gruñó el azabache. - ¡Ni siquiera sé porque afuera todos lo están celebrando! ¡Deberían abuchearme! ¡insultarme! ¡Si, eso es justo lo que merezco! ¡Porque yo no merezco participar en este Torneo! – bramó, pegando un puñetazo contra la pared. - Yo no puse mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, pero tienes todo el derecho de enfadarte conmigo…porque yo no soy el campeón de Hogwarts, aunque me hayan dejado participar, pero sí, soy consciente de que no debo estar allí…- susurró tristemente.

Hermione resopló con fuerza. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de pie y se plantó en frente del azabache. – Harry…no estoy enfadada contigo porque tengas que participar en el Torneo. Estoy molesta porque los profesores no parecen haber hecho un esfuerzo por sacarte del Torneo que, te guste o no, no tenías ningún derecho en entrar. Las normas están ahí por algo…-

\- Los profesores no podían hacer nada, ni los directores…- musitó el azabache. – El Torneo y sus reglas eran principalmente competencia de Bagman y Crouch. Este último alegó que las reglas son claras. Todo aquel que salga elegido por medio del Cáliz de Fuego está obligado a participar. –

\- No es ese el único motivo…- dijo Hermione severamente. - Harry…te conozco, por favor, sé honesto conmigo. -

\- Te estoy diciendo lo que ha pasado. – dijo Harry, arqueando las cejas. – Madame Maxime y el profesor Karkarov estaban bastante disgustados, y no me extraña, ¿desde cuándo la escuela anfitriona puede contar con dos campeones? –

\- Eso para mí ahora mismo es irrelevante. – repuso de nuevo la castaña. – Harry, yo estoy hablando de ti. Hemos estado cuatro años juntos, llevamos saliendo más de un año, y te conozco bien. – el azabache la miró, sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar. – Sé que en el fondo estas emocionado por poder participar. –

\- Bueno…yo…-

\- Te gusta el peligro…siempre te ha gustado…aunque muchas veces te empeñas en negarlo por cómo me lo pueda tomar. – Harry iba a replicar el argumento de Hermione, pero ella siguió hablando. – Si no te conociera, pensaría que debes estar asustado, que debes tener ganas de salir corriendo, pero sé que no es así. Tú quieres participar y demostrarle al mundo lo que puedes llegar a hacer. El Torneo, a fin de cuentas, es una oportunidad única. -

Harry agachó la cabeza, en verdad, estaba harto de que los adultos no le tomen en serio, o por lo menos, la mayoría. Posiblemente, Dumbledore y Snape eran los únicos que si le tomaban con un mínimo de seriedad.

\- Llevas cuatro años…cuatro años empeñándote en hacer ver a la gente de que tú no eres alguien a quien se deba subestimar… – susurró Hermione. – Sobre todo el año pasado, estabas muy molesto porque la señora Pomfrey te tachó de delicado…- Harry no pudo evitar gruñir. - ¿Lo ves? –

\- Entonces, ¿si estás enfadada conmigo? – susurró el azabache.

\- No. Ya sé que eres un mago muy poderoso, sé que has derrotado a un Basilisco (fui testigo de ello), desafiaste a un Rexinis (también fui testigo de ello) y al mismísimo Voldemort, pero…yo solo quiero que no te pase nada malo…- dijo la castaña con voz débil. - ¿A caso no tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti? -

\- Si no estuvieras preocupada, cualquiera diría que en realidad no me quieres…- dijo el azabache con sinceridad. – Siempre estoy agradecido de que te preocupes por mí, aunque no quiero ser una "preocupación" precisamente…-

\- Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, yo…te quiero Harry…- dijo la castaña, acercando su rostro cada vez más al del azabache. - Ya que vas a participar, solo quiero que me prometas que, pase lo que pase, saldrás vivo de esta…-

\- Oh venga, es solo un torneo, además, los profesores no dejarán morir a ningún alumno, puedes estar tranquila. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa afable.

\- De acuerdo señor buscapleitos. – se río Hermione, antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios. - ¿Quién crees que fue el que metió tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego? –

\- Hm…no lo sé. Pero sea quien sea, si se trata de alguien que buscaba verme muerto en el torneo, está claro que no me conoce…- dijo el azabache en tono orgulloso. - ¿Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer? –

\- Tu también, ¿no? – le preguntó la castaña, con diversión.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Se sentía con mucha más confianza ahora que contaba con el apoyo de su chica y de sus amigos. Ahora tocaba seguir con la rutina escolar, hasta la llegada de la primera prueba.


	39. Ch77-78-Año IV

Capítulo 77 – Preparación para la primera Prueba.

Al despertar el domingo por la mañana, a Harry le costó un rato recordar porque se tardó tanto en irse a dormir la pasada noche. Entonces se acordó, después de hacer los deberes con Hermione, ambos se reunieron con los demás miembros de la casa Gryffindor, para explicarles la situación. A pesar de insistir en que no merecía entrar en el Torneo, sus compañeros estaban completamente seguros de que Harry, era el mejor representante que Hogwarts podía tener en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

 _\- Pero el elegido fue Cedric…_ \- pensó el azabache, haciendo un puchero.

El azabache se vistió y bajó por la escalera de caracol a la Sala Común. Al llegar, se encontró con algunos alumnos que volvían a entrar, aplaudiéndole y vitoreándole mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, cosa que él mismo no sabía cómo tomárselo.

Al lograr alcázar el retrato, lo abrió, traspasó el hueco y se encontró de cara con Hermione.

\- Bueno días Harry. – saludó la castaña afablemente. Llevaba encima unas tostadas con melaza, esas que tanto le gustaba al azabache. – Como te perdiste el desayuno, te traje esto...¿Quieres que salgamos a fuera a desayunar? – preguntó, con las mejillas rosadas.

\- Me encantaría…- susurró Harry, con una amplia sonrisa.

Bajaron la escalera, cruzaron aprisa el vestíbulo sin desviar la mirada hacia el Gran Comedor y pronto recorrían a zancadas la explanada en dirección al lago, donde estaba anclado el barco de Durmstrang, que se reflejaba en la superficie como una mancha oscura. Era una mañana fresca y apacible. Las aguas del lago transmitían calma y tranquilidad en esos momentos.

\- _A esto le llamo yo un buen picnic en la orilla del lago._ – pensó el azabache alegremente.

\- ¿Cómo has dormido? – le preguntó la castaña, cuando estaba casi por terminar de desayunar.

\- Bien, supongo…- dijo Harry, mientras disfrutaba de las tostadas con melaza. – Por lo menos, es bueno saber que mis compañeros de casa creen en mi versión, a pesar de que se empeñan en que debo ser yo quien gane el torneo…-

\- Honestamente Harry, me gustaría verte ganar el torneo. – dijo Hermione. El azabache por poco se atraganta con la tostada. – Es cierto que no has entrado decentemente, pero ya que estas dentro, no debes permitir que nadie te intimide. Eres tan representante de Hogwarts como lo es Cedric. –

\- Pero si ayer estabas mosqueada por…- decía Harry, pero su chica le interrumpió.

\- Ya lo sé, pero también sé cómo eres. No quiero que te pase nada malo en el Torneo por falta de confianza. Por eso, en vez de darte disgustos quiero darte mi apoyo…- dijo la castaña, reflejando en sus ojos la determinación con la que pronunció sus palabras.

Harry la miró atónitamente, ella realmente estaba de su parte. – _Hermione…_ \- pronunció su nombre mentalmente, con un brillo en sus ojos. Pero justo antes de responderla, escuchó a más personas acercarse a donde estaban.

\- Mas te vale ganar el Torneo Harry. – dijo Ron, quien acababa de llegar junto con Chloe y Ginny.

\- Ronald…-

\- Te van a dar palos por todas partes, pero nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte, así que no vayas a aflojar, ¿sí? – le dijo Chloe, guiñándole el ojo.

\- Te aviso Harry, que si no lo haces bien en el Torneo te espera una larga respuesta por parte de Fred y George. - comentó Ginny, entre risas. - Después de lo que ha pasado, ganas de jugarte una de las gordas no les falta. -

Harry cerró los ojos, y su sonrisa orgullosa volvió a salir a flote. Observó detenidamente a sus amigos, todos ellos sonreían, y Hermione, asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que ella iba estar para él, y por él.

\- Gracias amigos, realmente lo necesitaba…- dijo el azabache, con un resplandor en sus verdosos ojos. - ¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí en este Torneo! ¡No importa que tan grandes sean mis oponentes, porque les pienso vencer! – rugió eufórico.

\- ¡Así se habla hermano! – gritó Ron, chocando los puños con Harry.

Las chicas saltaron de alegría, mientras rodeaban a Harry y a Ron. El azabache no estaba solo, porque motivos para ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos no le faltaban. Más allá de demostrarle al mundo sus habilidades, Harry tenía claro que a su motivación se le añade el gran honor que supone representar a Hogwarts, y la confianza que su casa a depositado en él. No podía fallar, no podía decepcionarles, y no podía decepcionarse a sí mismo, tenía que ganar.

\- _¡Y voy a ganar!_ – dijo mentalmente el entusiasmado, intrépido y poderosísimo Harry (:V).

Hermione pensó que lo mejor era dejar aparcado el plan de la "U.D.D.O.E", para así aprovechar el tiempo en lo que ahora se a convertido en esencial. La preparación de la primera prueba, sin aún saber de qué se trataba, salvo la pista (que tampoco es que sea una gran "pista") que dejó Bagman.

\- _Ese tío es idiota, pero que le voy a hacer._ – el azabache se encogió de hombros.

Tanto Harry como Hermione pensaban una y otra vez quien pudo haber colocado el nombre del azabache en el Cáliz de Fuego. Pero antes de divulgar hipótesis, necesitaban pistas, sospechosos y pruebas que conduzcan hasta el responsable. Entre tanto, Harry le escribió a Sirius para informarle de la situación, esperando que su padrino no se ponga como un histérico solo porque su ahijado vuelve a estar en "peligro mortal" (aunque le guste).

Al día siguiente, una vez reanudadas las clases, Harry no pudo seguir evitando al resto del colegio, y resultaba evidente que el resto del colegio, a excepción de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, pensaba que era Harry el que se había presentado al Torneo.

Mientras que sus camaradas de casa lo apoyaban incondicionalmente, las otras casas no parecían estar favorablemente impresionados.

Los de Hufflepuff, que generalmente se llevaban muy bien con los de Gryffindor, se mostraban ahora muy antipáticos con él y sus amigos. Bastó una clase de Herbología para que esto quedara patente. No había duda de que los de Hufflepuff pensaban que Harry le quería robar la gloria a su campeón. Un sentimiento que, tal vez, se veía incrementado por el hecho de que la casa de Hufflepuff no estaba acostumbrada a la gloria, y de que Cedric era uno de los pocos que alguna vez le habían conferido alguna, cuando ganó a Gryffindor al Quidditch.

\- _Pero si me atacaron los puñeteros dementores_ …- bufó Harry mentalmente, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a cada Hufflepuff que se le acercaba.

Ernie Macmillan y Justin Finch-Fletchley, con quienes Harry solía llevarse muy bien, no le dirigieron la palabra ni siquiera cuando estuvieron trasplantando bulbos botadores a la misma bandeja. Ron también tuvo lo suyo, cuando uno de los bulbos botadores se le escapaba de las manos y se estrellaba en su cara, pero por extraño que le pareciera al azabache, el pelirrojo siguió a lo suyo.

\- _¿Me lo parece a mí, o Ronald ha madurado?_ – pensó el azabache con impresión.

Hermione también comenzaba a molestarse, no se podía creer que de la noche a la mañana medio Hogwarts viera de mala manera a su chico, siendo el héroe que sin duda es. Por otra parte, a Harry le pareció que hasta la profesora Sprout lo trataba de manera distante. Y es que ella era la jefa de la casa Hufflepuff. Aquello le dolió en el fondo, pues la profesora Sprout siempre ha sido una de sus maestras favoritas, era muy extraño recibir un trato tan frío de su parte.

En circunstancias normales se hubiera muerto de ganas de ver a Hagrid, pero la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas implicaba ver también a los de Slytherin.

Era la primera vez que se vería con ellos desde su conversión en campeón. Como si lo esperara, Parkinson llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid dispuesta a dar la nota.

\- ¡Oh, mirad quien está aquí…el campeón de los amaños! - les dijo a sus gorilas en cuanto llegaron a donde él podía oírlos. - ¿Habéis traído el libro de autógrafos? Tenéis que daros prisa para que os lo firme, porque no creo que dure, demasiado…la mitad de los campeones murieron durante el Torneo. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a durar, Pipipote? Mi apuesta es que cinco minutos de la primera prueba, bueno, si es que no te matan tan solo empezar…- "escupió" burlonamente.

\- No le hagas caso…no le hagas caso…- repetía una y otra vez Hermione en voz baja, pero su rostro enrojecido demostraba que tenía ganas de lanzarle un Escreguto a Pansy.

\- Bueno, si participa yo le pondría diez o veinte minutos, eso sí se emplea a fondo y no se deja matar…a la primera…- musitó Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

\- _Gracias por el consuelo, Malfoy…-_ dijo el azabache mentalmente, por la cara que mostraba su eterno rival, se veía que el también creía la versión popular (Harry colocó su nombre en el Cáliz, según la "versión popular").

Pansy tuvo que dejar de fastidiar a Harry y sus amigos porque Hagrid salió de la parte de atrás de la cabaña con una torre bamboleante de cajas, cada una de las cuales contenía un Escreguto bastante grande. Para espanto de la clase (menos de Harry, que se veía emocionado, y Malfoy, que parecía tener intenciones de desafiarle.), Hagrid les explicó que la razón de que los Escregutos se hubieran estado matando unos a otros era un exceso de energía contenida, y la solución sería que cada alumno le pusiera una correa a un Escreguto y lo sacara a dar una vuelta. Lo único bueno de aquello fue que acaparó toda la atención de Parkinson, quien ya estaba dando la lata.

\- ¿Sacarlo a dar una vuelta? – se burló desagradablemente, mirando una de las cajas. - ¿Y dónde le vamos a atar la correa? ¿Alrededor del aguijón, de la cola explosiva o del aparato succionador? -

\- En el medio. - gruñó Hagrid, mostrándoles cómo. - Eh...tal vez deberíais poneros antes los guantes de piel de dragón, por si acaso. Harry, ven aquí y ayúdame con este grande...-

\- Como no, Hagrid…- dijo el azabache en tono orgulloso.

En realidad, la auténtica intención de Hagrid era hablar con Harry lejos del resto de la clase. Esperó hasta que todo el mundo se hubo alejado con los Escregutos, y luego se volvió a él.

\- Así que te toca participar, Harry. – dijo con seriedad. - En el Torneo, como campeón del colegio. –

\- Uno…de los campeones. – le corrigió el azabache.

Debajo de las cejas enmarañadas, los ojos de color negro azabache de Hagrid lo observaron con nerviosismo. - ¿No tienes ni idea de quién pudo hacerlo, Harry? –

\- Oh, ¿tú también me crees Hagrid? – le preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

\- Por supuesto. - dijo Hagrid, asintiendo. – Si dices que no fuiste tú, pues no fuiste tú. Y Dumbledore también te cree. –

\- Gracias…- dijo el azabache, con una amplia sonrisa. – _Ahora sería interesante descubrir al amañador real…-_

Los dos miraron hacia la explanada. La clase se hallaba en aquel momento muy dispersa, y todos parecían encontrarse en apuros. Los Escregutos median casi un metro y se habían vuelto muy fuertes. Ya no eran blandos y descoloridos, porque les había salido una especie de coraza de color gris brillante. Parecían un cruce entre escorpiones gigantes y cangrejos de río, pero seguían sin tener nada que pudiera identificarse como cabeza u ojos. Se habían vuelto vigorosos y difíciles de dominar.

\- Parece que lo pasan bien, ¿no? - comentó Hagrid contento.

\- Por supuesto…- dijo el azabache, asintiendo. – ¿Te importa si me uno a la fiesta? –

\- Claro, adelante, como me alegro de que lo pases bien en mis clases. – dijo el semigigante, con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry, tan entusiasmado como siempre por enfrentarse a criaturas peligrosas, blandió su varita y se puso a hechizar a los Escregutos que estaban dando problemas a sus compañeros, tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin.

 _\- De nada._ – salió su lado orgulloso a dar la nota.

Los siguientes días, de clase en clase, Harry tenía a la muchedumbre dividida. No todos los estudiantes se tomaban mal el hecho de que fuera escogido como cuarto campeón. Algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw le daban su apoyo, incluso una estudiante de Hufflepuff, Susan Bones, le creía, aunque fuera solo porque se llevaba bien con Hermione.

Harry dedicó su tiempo libre a entrenar, pero no para jugar Quidditch, sino para reforzarse físicamente. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo sería la primera prueba, por lo que la practica mágica no era lo único que había que preparar.

Durante sus calentamientos, cerca del lago, algunas de las chicas que se asomaban a observar a Viktor Krum, que también entrenaba, lo miraban embobadas.

\- ¡Mirad, es Harry! – chilló una chica de Ravenclaw.

\- Madre mía, ¿A que es muy guapo? – dijo, sorprendentemente, una de Slytherin.

\- Yo creo que Krum es más guapo que él. – bufó una de Hufflepuff.

Pero opinaran lo que opinaran, las chicas de Hogwarts no apartaban la mirada de Harry. Sus rostros se diferenciaban entre embobadas y molestas. Lo primero por lo bien que se encontraba el joven mago a nivel físico, y lo segundo parecía más por lo de ser campeón que por falta de belleza.

 _\- Espero que Hermione no se ponga celosa por esto, después de todo, ella sabe perfectamente que, para mí, es la única._ – pensó Harry, mientras saltaba de una roca a otra, demostrando gran habilidad y arrancando algunos aplausos por parte de los estudiantes que pasaban por allí, aunque también se diferenciaban algunos pitos y abucheos por parte de otros. – _Que se vayan a freír espárragos…-_ bufó, mirando a los idiotas que le insultaban.

Era capaz de entender la actitud de los de Hufflepuff, aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia, porque ellos tenían un campeón propio al que apoyar. Tampoco esperaba otra cosa que insultos por parte de los de Slytherin (les caía muy mal, y siempre había sido así, porque él había contribuido muy a menudo a la victoria de Gryffindor frente a ellos, tanto en Quidditch como en la Copa de las Casas).

\- _Y de lo cual me siento más que orgulloso, ¡Mwhahahahahaha!_ – se burló Harry mentalmente, recordar las veces que ha fastidiado a Slytherin siempre le levanta los ánimos.

El azabache pensó que los de Ravenclaw encontraron tantos motivos para apoyarlo tanto a él como a Cedric. Pero se había equivocado: la mayor parte de los de Ravenclaw parecía pensar que él se desesperaba por conseguir un poco más de fama y que por eso había engañado al cáliz de fuego para que aceptara su nombre.

Queriéndolo o no, Harry era un digno oponente para Cedric y Viktor, no solo por sus habilidades mágicas, sino por lo apuestos que son. Siendo receptores de muchos fans, aunque el azabache prefería evitarlos y que estos no interrumpan sus entrenamientos y prácticas.

\- _Ojalá que me persigan por mis méritos en Quidditch y los estudios, y no por lo que mi madre hizo para detener a Voldemort…-_ pensó Harry tristemente.

Les guste o no a sus maestros, el azabache seguía siendo un hacha con las asignaturas. No había hechizo, encantamiento o trabajo que él no pudiera realizar con éxito. Y es que como diría Hermione…

\- Tu demuéstrales lo que vales y así no te podrán decir nada. – le decía Hermione para animarlo, al salir de la clase de encantamientos.

Ambos habían logrado que los objetos fueran zumbando hacia donde estaban desde cualquier parte del aula, como si poseyeran algún tipo de extraño imán que atraía borradores, papeleras y lunascopios.

\- Si es que a veces se te ocurren unas cosas…- decía Harry entre risas.

\- Aunque me temo que tu método no es efectivo con todo el mundo…- observó Ron, apuntando con la mirada a Parkinson, que dirigía su nariz chata hacia otra dirección.

En ese momento pasó Cedric (quien parecía fastidiado) rodeado de un numeroso grupo de tontitas, todas las cuales miraron a Harry con cierto interés, algunas un tanto curiosas y otras gruñéndole.

\- ¡Tch! Presumido…- murmuro Ron, fulminando con la mirada a Cedric y compañía.

\- Vaya, tienes a las masas divididas, Harry…- susurró Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que puedan decirme, tengo mi postura firme y con eso me basta para seguir con mi objetivo. – dijo Harry, apretando el puño. – Mejor démonos prisa y vamos a pociones de una buena vez. –

En las clases dobles de pociones, Harry solía pasárselo bien, incluso si estaba rodeado de Slytherins. Pero aquellos días era el continuo objetivo de burlas e insultos por parte de las serpientes. Snape, con quien tenía un trato cordial, apenas le dirigía las palabras justas y necesarias, tratando de mantener la calma en su clase y que esta no se le vaya de las manos.

Así había sido hasta el viernes, esos días Hermione trataba de mantener a su chico calmado, repitiéndole una y otra vez en voz baja "No les hagas caso, no les hagas caso…". Bien que le venían esas palabras, para seguir elaborando sus pociones con éxito y "darles a esos babosos un poco de medicina para mandarlos a callar", según pensamientos de Harry.

- _¿Sería buena idea preguntarle al profesor Snape si puedo envenenar a esos idiotas_? – pensó Harry con algo de malicia.

Cuando, después de comer, él, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape, se encontraron a los de Slytherin que esperaban fuera, cada uno con una insignia bien grande en la pechera de la túnica (Eso incluía a Draco Malfoy). Por un momento, Harry tuvo la impresión de que eran insignias de la "U.D.D.O.E". Luego vio que todas mostraban el mismo mensaje en caracteres luminosos rojos, que brillaban en el corredor subterráneo apenas iluminado.

 _Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY_

 _¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!_

\- ¿Te gustan, Potter? – se burló Malfoy, cuando Harry se aproximó.

\- ¿A qué viene esto Malfoy? – le preguntó el azabache a su eterno rival.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. – Las chapas tienen su gracia…sobretodo porque entraste en ese Torneo inmerecidamente…- musitó con enfado, pero en voz baja, lo suficientemente audible para Harry.

Como si volvieran dos años atrás, los dos eternos rivales volvían a fulminarse ferozmente con la mirada, y las chispas imaginarias volvieron a colisionar, solo en su imaginación.

\- Y eso no es todo, ¡mirad! – dijo Pansy felizmente, mientras apretaba la insignia contra el pecho, y el mensaje desapareció para ser reemplazado por otro que emitía un resplandor verde.

 _¡POTTER APESTA!_

Los de Slytherin berrearon de risa. Todos apretaron su insignia hasta que el mensaje "¡POTTER APESTA!" brilló intensamente por todos lados.

Harry notó un par de venas aparecer en su frente, conteniendo la gran furia que sentía en ese momento. – _Gilip*****…-_ masculló desde su cabeza.

\- Fenomenal, ¿Es el nuevo artículo de broma creado por los descerebrados de Slytherin? – se burló Ron. – Se ve, que carecéis de sentido del humor…-

Los Slytherins "sisearon" molestos y se dispusieron a encarar al pelirrojo. Por supuesto, él no estaba solo, porque los demás miembros de la casa Gryffindor que estaban presentes se unieron a él (con mucho gusto) para encarar a los de verde. Por su parte, Harry y Malfoy seguían fulminándose con la mirada, y por otro lado, Hermione y Pansy se intercambiaban diálogos bastante groseros.

\- A esto es a lo único que te dedicas Parkinson, a derrochar el tiempo en tonterías. – masculló Hermione con desagrado.

\- ¿Eso crees Granger? Nosotros aprovechamos el tiempo para mucho más que demostrar las carencias de los musculitos de Gryffindor…- musitó Pansy, blandiendo discretamente su varita. En apenas unos segundos, y tras unos movimientos bien camuflados, apuntó a su archienemiga. - ¡Densaugeo! – gritó.

\- ¿¡Pero qué haces tonta!? – bramó Draco exaltadamente.

El conjuro de Parkinson impactó de lleno en la boca de Hermione, quien se la tapó de inmediato, mientras emitía gemidos de pavor.

\- ¡HERMIONE! – gritó Harry, corriendo a auxiliar a su chica.

El azabache intentó retirarle las manos de la boca, pero se le hizo difícil. Cuando lo logró, pudo ver qué. Los dos incisivos superiores de Hermione, que ya de por si eran un poco grandes, crecían a una velocidad alarmante. Se parecía cada vez más y más a un castor conforme los dientes alargados pasaban el labio inferior hacia la barbilla. Los notó allí, horrorizada, y lanzó un grito de terror.

\- ¿¡Que le ha hecho, Malfoy!? – le preguntó Ron al rubio, bastante asustado.

\- Es la maldición Densaugeo, un estúpido hechizo el cual hace crecer los dientes de la víctima de forma grotesca y a un ritmo alarmante. – explicó Malfoy.

\- Ya veo…- susurró Harry, sacando su varita. – En ese caso intentaré…- tenía pensado utilizar el encantamiento de encogimiento, pero alguien le interrumpió.

\- Yo en tu no lo haría, Potter…- dijo una voz susurradora.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud de estudiantes, tanto de Gryffindor como de Slytherin apareció Severus Snape. Esbozaba un rostro sombrío y enfadado tan solo llegar.

\- ¿Quién fue el responsable de esta...estupidez? – preguntó el maestro de pociones, fulminando con la mirada gélida a todo el alumnado presente.

Los estudiantes, algunos de ellos temiendo a la posible reacción de Snape, apuntaron a Parkinson con sus temblorosos dedos, que en ese preciso instante estaba paliducha, al ver el rostro del jefe de su casa.

\- ¿Es esto lo que les enseño a los estudiantes de mi casa? – preguntó molesto. – Se supone que la casa Slytherin está compuesta por estudiantes inteligentes y astutos, no…por imbéciles que hacen tonterías a las puertas de mi…clase…- musitó, fulminando a Pansy con una mirada fría. – Algo que decir en su defensa, ¿Parkinson? –

Pero la chica de Slytherin no respondió, se quedó como petrificada ante las palabras del jefe de su casa. Los demás estudiantes de Slytherin también se quedaron callados, y tras mencionar la parte de "imbéciles" discretamente se quitaron las chapas de "POTTER APESTA", tal vez con la intención de no parecer tontos.

\- Bien, bien…se ha ganado usted dos meses de castigo Parkinson, nadie le manda a saltarse las reglas y a hacer hechizos tontos en nuestro…territorio…- dijo Snape, contemplando como la chica se encogía ante él. – En cuanto a los demás estudiantes de mi casa, que sepan desde ya mismo que Slytherin acaba de perder veinte puntos por la estupidez…de su compañera…-

Los estudiantes de Slytherin miraron de mala manera a Parkinson, quien no se dignó a devolverles la mirada. Por otra parte, los de Gryffindor estaban sorprendidos, incluso Hermione dejó de gimotear, aunque sus dos dientes incisivos ya alcanzaban su pecho.

\- Ahora, en silencio, quiero que todos entren a la clase…- dijo Snape. - a excepción de Potter y Granger…Al primero que oiga armar alboroto en el aula…puede que sea premiado con tres meses de castigo y una considerable reducción de puntos por hacer el payaso en mi clase…-

Los estudiantes fueron desfilando hacia el interior del aula. Parkinson iba lentamente, como si dentro de unos minutos acabara convirtiéndose en la víctima de un posible asesinato.

\- Profesor, los dientes de Hermione…- decía Harry, pero Snape lo mandó a callar.

\- Lleva a Granger a la enfermería. – le ordenó Snape. – La señora Pomfrey le ofrecerá una mejor…atención. –

Harry asintió. – Vamos Hermione. – le dijo a la castaña, quien sacó su bufanda de Gryffindor la cual llevaba guardada en su mochila y envolvió con ella sus dientes que ya le llegaban a la cintura.

Con discreción y rapidez, Harry acompañó a Hermione hasta la enfermería. Podía decirse que era una suerte, ya que no había ningún alumno merodeando por los pasillos en aquel momento. La subida por las escaleras se aceleró cada vez más, porque la castaña notaba como sus incisivos comenzaban a llegarle a las rodillas.

Cuando entraron, para sorpresa de Harry y Hermione, vieron que Chloe estaba en la enfermería. Rápidamente, la rubia se sonrojó, y se cubrió con una sábana, quedando a la vista solo su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó el azabache, con las cejas arqueadas.

\- Mejor que no lo sepas…- susurró Chloe, quien parecía avergonzaba. - ¿Y Hermione? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que está envuelto con la bufanda? -

La señora Pomfrey se acercó a los dos recién llegados. - ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? – preguntó severamente.

\- Parkinson…- musitó Harry. – Atacó a Hermione con un hechizo llamado Densaugeo, el cual le ha hecho crecer los dientes rápidamente, mire…vamos Hermione, muéstraselo. – le pidió a su chica.

Hermione gimió, antes de quitarse la bufanda con lentitud y mostrar sus dientes incisivos, que ya comenzaban a superar sus rodillas.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Esto es una barbaridad! – exclamó la señora Pomfrey, histéricamente. – ¡Rápido Potter, que se acueste aquí! – indicó, señalando una cama que estaba al lado de Chloe.

Harry ayudó a Hermione a echarse, porque no podía ni sentarse. Ella lloraba descontroladamente, mientras la señora Pomfrey le revisaba los incisivos.

\- Yo había pensado en recurrir al encantamiento reductor. – comentó Harry. – Pero el profesor Snape me dijo que era mejor dejárselo a usted. –

\- Pues es evidente que el profesor Snape conoce esta maldición, Potter. – dijo la señora Pomfrey, blandiendo su varita como si fuera una espada. – Densaugeo provoca que los dientes de la víctima crezcan continuamente, se ha llegado a ver casos en los que los dientes crecían sin parar durante todo un día. Por lo que me temo que la señorita Granger tendrá que pasar aquí la noche. – apuntó con su varita a los dientes de Hermione. - ¡Reducio! – gritó.

Los dientes incisivos de Hermione comenzaron a disminuir, hasta volver a un estado considerablemente normal. Pero tan pronto como suspiró, de nuevo volvieron a crecer.

\- Oh no…- gimoteó Hermione.

\- ¿¡Que esperabas!? ¿¡Que se te curara a la primera!? – le regañó la señora Pomfrey.

\- Demonios…¿no hay una solución más efectiva para esa tonta maldición? – se quejó Harry.

\- A menos que usted tenga una ocurrencia mejor señor Potter…¡me temo que no! – bramó la señora Pomfrey, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera un poco.

\- ¿Y qué le ocurre a Chloe? – le preguntó el azabache a la enfermera.

\- Ah, una bobada en realidad…lo que hay que ver, estas jovencitas de hoy en día hacen todo tipo de locuras con tal de llamar la atención de los chicos…- dijo, mirando severamente a Chloe. – Tontos adolescentes…-

\- ¿Qué te pasó Chloe? – le preguntó Hermione, mientras sus dientes incisivos crecían lentamente.

\- Bueno…es que…es vergonzoso y…- susurraba, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Vamos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Somos tus amigos, ¿no? – dijo Harry afablemente.

\- Hm…está bien…- poco a poco se destapó la sabana, revelando una parte de sus pechos.

Tanto Harry como Hermione tuvieron que frotarse los ojos, por si pensaban que se trataba de una broma, pero no lo era. Los pechos de Chloe habían crecido, eran tan grandes como dos melones bien dibujados. Todo lo que cubrían sus grandes pechos era la venda que llevaba puesta como si fuera un enorme sujetador.

\- ¿Co-co-como te has hecho eso? – preguntó la castaña, bastante sorprendida.

\- La señorita Malfoy utilizó una Solución Agrandadora con el fin de hacerse crecer los pechos, pero al parecer no lo hizo bien y estos fueron creciendo más de lo que debían. – comentó la señora Pomfrey con severidad. – No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando, en cualquier caso, vino esta misma mañana a verme, llevo desde entonces aplicando el encantamiento reductor con ella. –

\- Pero Chloe, ¿para que querías agrandarte los pechos? – le preguntó Harry con tranquilidad (Hay que ver lo efectiva que es la Oclumancia xD).

\- Bu-bueno, yo al principio planeaba utilizar una poción envejecedora, pero era muy difícil de preparar así que recurrí a mi plan B, una Solución agrandadora. Una vez mi madre me explicó que, a los chicos, una de las cosas que más les agradan son los pechos de las chicas, y como mi madre los tiene gran…- trataba de explicarse Chloe, pero estaba muy avergonzada.

\- Ese no es el punto…- gimió Hermione, con sus dientes aun creciendo. – ¿Para qué te agrandaste los pechos? -

\- Es que quería impresionar a Ronald…- susurró la rubia, llevándose las manos a sus sonrojadas mejillas. – Quería demostrarle que puedo ser más bonita que esa…veela que está rondando por ahí, embobando a todos los chicos que se le cruzan por el camino…-

\- ¡Reducio! – exclamó la señora Pomfrey, aplicando el encantamiento con Chloe. – Pues me parece una completa estupidez lo que ha intentado, señorita Malfoy. – le regañó de nuevo, mientras los pechos de la rubia volvían a ser planos. – Usar una poción con tan absurdas intenciones…-

\- Pero Chloe, Ronald te quiere tal y como eres, ¿Por qué sigues pensando que a él le gusta esa…veela? – dijo Hermione, mientras recibía otra aplicación del encantamiento reductor en sus incisivos.

\- Le atrae, estoy segura…- susurró Chloe cabizbaja. – Eh visto como la mira…pero en algún momento le dejaré las cosas bien claras a esa…¡ladrona de novios! – chilló enfadada.

\- Hm…ya hablamos con Ronald sobre esto, Chloe. – le sugirió Harry. – No tiene caso que hagas algo tan estúpido por algo que no está pasando. Ronald te quiere a ti, y solo a ti…-

\- Así es Chloe, no sigas por el camino de los celos, menos si estos no son evidentes. – dijo Hermione, mirando a la rubia desde su cama. – Mientras estés a su lado, todo irá bien…-

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de la enfermería. Chloe se volvió a cubrir con las Sabanas y Hermione se protegió los dientes con las suyas.

\- ¿Quién es ahora? – se quejó la señora Pomfrey. – Como a alguien más se le haya agrandado algo…¡adelante! – gritó.

Capítulo 78 – Rita Skeeter

Asomando la nariz por la puerta de la enfermería, apareció Colin Creevey, quien se acercó rápidamente a donde estaban Harry y compañía.

\- Oh, aquí estabas Harry. – dijo Colin, muy contento. – Fui a buscarte a las mazmorras, pero el profesor Snape me dijo que estabas aquí. –

\- ¿Has visto cómo va todo por allí? – le preguntó el azabache.

\- La clase está muy callada, aunque eh visto que a Parkinson le creció un poco la nariz. – dijo Colín, asintiendo con una sonrisa tonta.

Hermione y Chloe intercambiaron miradas discretamente, antes de ponerse a reír en voz baja.

\- Genial, esto es genial…como me traigan a esa muchacha…- gruñó la señora Pomfrey.

\- Bueno, ¿y para que me buscabas Colin? – le preguntó Harry, aunque temiendo un poco la posible respuesta.

\- Te tengo que llevar abajo. – comentó Colin. – El señor Bagman dice que todos los campeones deben de reunirse para una sesión de fotos. –

\- Oh no…- gruñó el azabache.

\- Ve Harry, de lo contrario Bagman podría aparecer por aquí y…no necesito que me hagan fotos ahora precisamente…- dijo Hermione, muy en serio.

\- ¡Y a mí menos! – chilló Chloe.

\- Ah, es verdad, Chloe, Ginny me dijo que te ha guardado los deberes para cuando vuelvas a la Sala Común. – dijo Colín. - ¿Estas bien? –

\- Sí, creo que estaré para la cena…- dijo Chloe, tapándose aún más con las sabanas.

\- Bien, vámonos Harry. – dijo Colín alegremente, mientras sacaba al azabache a rastras de la enfermería, ante las risillas por parte de las chicas más jóvenes y los resoplidos de la señora Pomfrey, que iba a tener bastante trabajo durante las siguientes horas.

\- Es alucinante, ¿no, Harry? - comentó Colin en cuanto Harry cerró tras él la puerta de la enfermería. - ¿No te parece? ¿Tú, campeón? –

\- Sí…supongo. - dijo Harry sin darle mucha importancia, rascándose la nuca y encaminándose hacia la gran escalinata. - ¿Para qué quieren las fotos, Colin? -

\- ¡Creo que para "El Profeta"! – exclamó el muchacho de cabello castaño con emoción.

\- Genial…es justo lo que necesitaba, más publicidad…- musitó Harry. – _Estúpido Bagman…-_

\- ¡Buena suerte, Harry! - le deseó Colin cuando llegaron.

Harry llamó a la puerta y entró. Era un aula bastante pequeña. Habían retirado hacia el fondo la mayoría de los pupitres para dejar un amplio espacio en el medio, pero habían juntado tres de ellos delante de la pizarra, y los habían cubierto con terciopelo. Detrás de los pupitres habían colocado cinco sillas, y Ludo Bagman se hallaba sentado en una de ellas hablando con una bruja a quien Harry no conocía, que llevaba una túnica de color fucsia.

Como de costumbre, Viktor Krum estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban. Fleur parecía mucho más contenta de lo que la había visto Harry hasta el momento, y repetía su habitual gesto de sacudir la cabeza para que la luz arrancara reflejos a su largo pelo plateado. Un hombre barrigudo con una enorme cámara de fotos negra que echaba un poco de humo observaba a Fleur por el rabillo del ojo.

Bagman vio de pronto a Harry, se levantó rápidamente y avanzó dando saltos. - ¡Ah, aquí está! ¡El campeón número cuatro! –

\- Maldita sea…- murmuró Harry.

\- Entra, Harry, entra...- le decía Bagman, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. - No hay de qué preocuparse, no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de la varita. Los demás miembros del tribunal llegarán enseguida...-

\- ¿Comprobación de varitas? – repitió el azabache, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Tenemos que comprobar que vuestras varitas se hallan en perfectas condiciones, que no dan ningún problema. Como sabes, son las herramientas más importantes con que vais a contar en las pruebas que tenéis por delante. - explicó Bagman. - El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con Dumbledore. Luego habrá una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita Skeeter. - añadió, señalando con un gesto a la bruja de la túnica de color fucsia. - Va a escribir para "El Profeta" un pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo. –

\- A lo mejor no tan pequeño, Ludo. - apuntó Rita Skeeter mirando a Harry.

\- _¿Así que esta mujer es la famosa reportera de la que han hablado todos últimamente? ¿Esa que jo** a sus entrevistados? Interesante…_ – pensó Harry, mirando con su rostro serio a la mujer con túnica fucsia.

Tenía peinado el cabello en unos rizos muy elaborados y curiosamente rígidos que ofrecían un extraño contraste con su rostro de fuertes mandíbulas. Llevaba unas gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas, y los gruesos dedos (que agarraban un bolso de piel de cocodrilo) terminaban en unas uñas de varios centímetros de longitud, pintadas de carmesí.

\- Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con Harry antes de que empiece la ceremonia. - le dijo a Bagman sin apartar los ojos de Harry. - El más joven de los campeones, ya sabes...Por darle un poco de gracia a la cosa. –

\- _¿Gracia?_ – dijo el azabache mentalmente, arqueando las cejas.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - aceptó Bagman. - Es decir, si Harry no tiene inconveniente. –

Harry iba a replicar, pues ya solo le faltaba ser entrevistado por un periodista de "El Profeta". Entonces, Skeeter le interrumpió, sin darle tiempo a quejarse.

\- ¡Divinamente! - exclamó Rita Skeeter.

Sin perder un instante, sus dedos como garras cogieron a Harry por el brazo con sorprendente fuerza, lo volvieron a sacar del aula y abrieron una puerta cercana.

\- _¡Suéltame, chiflada!_ – se quejó el azabache mentalmente.

\- Es mejor no quedarse ahí con todo ese ruido. – explicó Skeeter. - Veamos...¡Ah, sí, este sitio es bonito y acogedor! –

\- _No puede estar hablando en serio…-_ pensó Harry mentalmente, viendo el sitio elegido para su entrevista. Era el armario de la limpieza.

\- Entra, cielo, está muy bien. Divinamente…- repitió Rita Skeeter sentándose a duras penas en un cubo vuelto boca abajo. Empujó a Harry para que se sentara sobre una caja de cartón y cerró la puerta, con lo que quedaron a oscuras. - Veamos...-

\- ¡Lumos! – gruñó el azabache, iluminando su varita. – Lamento informarle que este armario no cuenta con luces…- comentó la evidencia.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso…- dijo Skeeter, abriendo su bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacando unas cuantas velas que encendió con un toque de la varita, y por arte de magia las dejó colgando en medio del aire para que iluminaran el armario. - ¿No te importa que use una pluma a vuelapluma, Harry? Me dejará más libre para hablar...-

\- Nox. - El joven mago apagó su varita. - ¿Qué es una vuelapluma? – le preguntó a la reportera.

Rita Skeeter sonrió más pronunciadamente, y Harry contó tres dientes de oro. Volvió a coger el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó de él una pluma de color verde amarillento y un rollo de pergamino que extendió entre ellos, sobre una caja de "Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower". Se metió en la boca el plumín de la pluma verde amarillenta, la chupó por un momento con aparente fruición y luego la puso sobre el pergamino, donde se quedó balanceándose sobre la punta, temblando ligeramente.

\- Probando: mi nombre es Rita Skeeter, periodista de "El Profeta". –

Harry bajó de inmediato la vista a la pluma. En cuanto Rita Skeeter empezó a hablar, la pluma se puso a escribir, deslizándose por la superficie del pergamino.

 _La atractiva rubia Rita Skeeter, de cuarenta y tres años, cuya despiadada pluma ha pinchado tantas reputaciones demasiado infladas..._

\- Divinamente…- dijo Rita Skeeter una vez más.

\- _Mier**…-_ gimió el azabache desde su mente, preparándose para su primera entrevista con la "pincha reputaciones" Skeeter.

Rita rasgó la parte superior del pergamino, la estrujó y se la metió en el bolso. Entonces se inclinó hacia Harry. - Bien, Harry, ¿qué te decidió a entrar en el Torneo? –

\- Esto...- iba a hablar el azabache, pero la pluma lo distraía. Aunque él no hablara, se deslizaba por el pergamino a toda velocidad, y en su recorrido Harry pudo distinguir una nueva frase _"Una terrible cicatriz, recuerdo del trágico pasado, desfigura el rostro por lo demás muy agradable de Harry Potter, cuyos ojos..."_ – _Pero que cojo***…-_

\- No mires a la pluma, Harry. - le dijo con firmeza Rita Skeeter. De mala gana, Harry la miró a ella. - Bien, ¿qué te decidió a participar en el Torneo? –

Tratando de no crear una polémica innecesaria, el azabache opto por dar las respuestas justas y necesarias. – Yo no puse mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, y por tanto, no sé cómo llegó a parar ahí…-

Rita Skeeter alzó una ceja muy perfilada. - Vamos, Harry, no tengas miedo de verte metido en problemas. Ya sabemos todos que tú no deberías participar. Pero no te preocupes por eso, a nuestros lectores les gustan los rebeldes. –

\- _¿De verdad?_ – se preguntaba el azabache mentalmente, pero no llegó a responder a la reportera.

\- ¿Qué te parecen las pruebas que tienes por delante? - lo interrumpió Rita Skeeter. - ¿Estás emocionado? ¿Nervioso? –

\- No sabría responder a su pregunta, puesto que aún no sé lo que tengo por delante, a excepción de la pequeña pista que nos dejó el señor Bagman. – comentó Harry. – Por ello me estoy preparando lo mejor que puedo. –

\- En el pasado murieron algunos de los campeones, ¿no? - dijo Rita Skeeter. - ¿Has pensado en eso? –

\- Dudo que sea algo de lo que deba preocuparme en esta ocasión, con la elevada seguridad que incluye esta nueva edición del Torneo…- dijo el azabache.

Entre ellos, la pluma recorría el pergamino a tal velocidad que parecía que estuviera patinando.

\- Desde luego, tú te has enfrentado en otras ocasiones a la muerte, ¿no? - prosiguió Rita Skeeter, mirándolo atentamente. - ¿Cómo dirías que te ha afectado? –

- _Pues, han impulsado mis ganas por contar con más retos…_ – Pensó Harry. – _Claro que eso es algo que a usted no le interesa_ …- gruñó, sin responder abiertamente.

\- ¿Piensas que el trauma de tu pasado puede haberte empujado a probarte a ti mismo, a intentar estar a la altura de tu nombre? ¿Crees que tal vez te sentiste tentado de presentarte al Torneo de los tres magos porque...? –

Harry estaba que echaba humo. – Por última vez…yo, no, me, presenté…- musitó, aguantándose las ganas de salir por la puerta y hacer su rabieta.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de tus padres? –

\- Me temo que no…- susurró Harry, con tristeza.

\- ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían ellos si supieran que vas a competir en el Torneo de los tres magos? ¿Orgullosos?, ¿preocupados?, ¿enfadados? –

Harry gruñó, esforzándose por no gritarle a la reportera. – _Que mujer más plasta, ¿¡Por qué no se va a hacerle la puñeta a Crouch en vez de a mí!?_ –Frunciendo el entrecejo, evitó sus ojos y miró las palabras que acababa de escribir la pluma, " _Las lágrimas empañan sus ojos, de un verde intenso, cuando nuestra conversación aborda el tema de sus padres, a los que él a duras penas puede recordar_ ". Aquello acabó sacando al joven mago de sus casillas. - ¡YO NO TENGO LÁGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS! – estalló, perdiendo la paciencia.

Antes de que Rita pudiera responder una palabra, la puerta del armario de la limpieza volvió a abrirse. Harry miró hacia fuera, parpadeando ante la brillante luz. Albus Dumbledore estaba ante ellos, observándolos a ambos, allí, apretujados en el armario.

\- _Uff, menos mal…-_ suspiró el azabache, muy contento de que su estimado director "acudiera al rescate".

\- ¡Dumbledore! - exclamó Rita Skeeter, aparentemente encantada.

Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que la pluma y el pergamino habían desaparecido de repente de la caja de quitamanchas mágico, y los dedos como garras de Rita se apresuraban a cerrar el bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

\- _Si, si, trata de ocultar lo que obviamente has estado haciendo durante los últimos minutos en este armario, Skeeter…-_ musitó Harry desde su mente.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - saludó Rita, levantándose y tendiéndole a Dumbledore una mano grande y varonil. - Supongo que verías mi artículo del verano sobre el Congreso de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, ¿no? –

\- Francamente repugnante. - contestó Dumbledore, echando chispas por los ojos. - Disfruté en especial la descripción que hiciste de mi como un imbécil obsoleto. –

\- _Lo que hay que ver, hasta Dumbledore ha sido víctima de esta chiflada._ – pensó el azabache con impresión.

Rita Skeeter no pareció avergonzarse lo más mínimo. - Sólo me refería a que algunas de tus ideas son un poco anticuadas, Dumbledore, y que muchos magos de la calle...-

\- Me encantaría oír los razonamientos que justifican tus modales, Rita... - la interrumpió Dumbledore, con una cortés inclinación y una sonrisa. - pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde. Está a punto de empezar la comprobación de las varitas, y no puede tener lugar si uno de los campeones está escondido en un armario de la limpieza. –

Muy contento de librarse de Rita Skeeter, Harry se apresuró a volver al aula. Los otros campeones ya estaban sentados en sillas cerca de la puerta, y él se sentó rápidamente al lado de Cedric y observó la mesa cubierta de terciopelo, donde ya se encontraban reunidos cuatro de los cinco miembros del tribunal: el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, el señor Crouch y Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter tomó asiento en un rincón. Harry vio que volvía a sacar el pergamino del bolso, lo extendía sobre la rodilla, chupaba la punta de la pluma a vuelapluma y la depositaba sobre el pergamino.

\- Permitidme que os presente al señor Ollivander. - dijo Dumbledore, ocupando su sitio en la mesa del tribunal y dirigiéndose a los campeones. - Se encargará de comprobar vuestras varitas para asegurarse de que se hallan en buenas condiciones antes del Torneo. –

Harry miró hacia donde señalaba Dumbledore, y se sorprendió al ver al anciano mago de grandes ojos claros que aguardaba en silencio al lado de la ventana. – El señor Ollivander, hacía tres años que no lo veía, desde que compré mi varita en su tienda. Así que él será el encargado de la comprobación de varitas…-

\- Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar? - dijo el señor Ollivander, avanzando hacia el espacio vacío que había en medio del aula.

Fleur Delacour fue a su encuentro y le entregó su varita. Como si fuera una batuta, el anciano mago la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella brotaron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acercó a los ojos y la examinó detenidamente.

\- Sí... – murmuró. - Veinticinco centímetros...rígida...palisandro...y contiene...¡Dios mío! –

\- Un pelo de la cabeza de una veela. - dijo Fleur. – Es una de mis abuelas. –

\- _¡Entonces es cierto! Ella tiene descendencia veela. Hm…esto le puede interesar a alguien que conozco muy bien…-_ pensó el azabache con una sonrisa, recordando los intentos de su amiga Chloe por alejar a Ron de la chica francesa.

\- Sí. - confirmó el señor Ollivander. - Sí. Nunca he usado pelo de veela, me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales. Pero a cada uno la suya, y si ésta le viene bien a usted...- Pasó los dedos por la varita, según parecía en busca de golpes, arañazos o cualquier otro desperfecto. - ¡Orchideous! – murmuró, y de la punta de la varita brotó un ramo de flores. - Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso. - declaró, recogiendo las flores y ofreciéndoselas a Fleur junto con la varita. - Señor Diggory, ahora usted. –

Fleur se volvió a su asiento, sonriendo a Cedric cuando se cruzaron.

\- ¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad? - dijo el señor Ollivander con mucho más entusiasmo, cuando Cedric le entregó la suya. - Sí, la recuerdo bien. Contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho. Debía de medir diecisiete palmos. Casi me clava el cuerno cuando le corté la cola. Treinta centímetros y medio...madera de fresno...agradablemente flexible. Está en muy buenas condiciones...¿La trata usted con regularidad? –

\- Le di brillo anoche. -repuso Cedric con una sonrisa.

Harry se sobresaltó. – _Maldita sea, ¿¡qué clase de dueño de varitas soy yo!?_ – pensó alarmado. Su propia varita estaba llena de marcas de dedos. Con la tela de la túnica intentó frotarla un poco, con disimulo, pero de la punta saltaron unas chispas doradas. Fleur Delacour le dirigió una mirada de desdén, y desistió.

El señor Ollivander hizo salir de la varita de Cedric una serie de anillos de humo plateado, se declaró satisfecho. - Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad…- dijo.

Viktor Krum se levantó y avanzó hasta el señor Ollivander desgarbadamente, con la cabeza gacha y un andar torpe. Sacó la varita y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

\- Hmm… - dijo el señor Ollivander. - Ésta es una manufactura Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo...Sin embargo...- Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de darle vueltas ante los ojos. - Sí...¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón? - le preguntó a Krum, que asintió con la cabeza. - Bastante más gruesa de lo usual...bastante rígida...veintiséis centímetros...¡Avis! –

La varita de carpe produjo un estallido semejante a un disparo, y un montón de pajarillos salieron piando de la punta y se fueron por la ventana abierta hacia la pálida luz del sol.

\- Bien. - dijo el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum. - Ahora queda...el señor Potter. –

Harry se levantó y fue hasta el señor Ollivander cruzándose con Krum. Le entregó su varita.

\- ¡Aaaah, sí! - exclamó el señor Ollivander con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo. - Sí, sí, sí. La recuerdo perfectamente. –

\- _Y yo también…_ \- pensó Harry con seriedad, recordando aquel día que visitó por primera vez, la tienda del señor Ollivander.

Cuatro veranos antes, el día en que cumplía once años, había entrado con Hagrid en la tienda del señor Ollivander para comprar una varita mágica. El señor Ollivander le había tomado medidas y luego le fue entregando una serie de varitas para que las probara. El azabache cogió y probó casi todas las varitas de la tienda (O al menos eso le pareció) hasta encontrar una que le iba bien, aquélla, que estaba hecha de acebo, medía veintiocho centímetros y contenía una única pluma de la cola de un fénix. El señor Ollivander se había quedado muy sorprendido de que a Harry le fuera tan bien aquella varita.

\- _Curioso…- había dicho. - Muy curioso…-_ Y sólo cuando al fin Harry le preguntó qué era lo curioso, le había explicado que la pluma de fénix de aquella varita provenía del mismo pájaro que la del interior de la varita de lord Voldemort.

\- _No me importa si mi varita tiene un parentesco con la de Voldemort…no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. De poder hacer algo hace tiempo hubiera cortado mi parentesco con mi tía Petunia, para así no aguantar a "la remolacha con bigotes" de su marido._ – pensó Harry, de brazos cruzados.

Le tenía mucho cariño a su varita, y esperaba que el señor Ollivander no les revelara a los presentes nada de aquello. Le daba la impresión de que, si lo hacía, la vuelapluma de Rita Skeeter explotaría de la emoción.

El anciano mago se pasó mucho más rato examinando la varita de Harry que la de ningún otro. Pero al final hizo manar de ella un chorro de vino y se la devolvió a Harry, declarando que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

\- Gracias señor Ollivander. – dijo Harry con sinceridad, tras recibir de vuelta su varita, a lo que el anciano mago asintió con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias a todos! - dijo Dumbledore, levantándose. - Ya podéis regresar a clase. O tal vez sería más práctico ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que terminen...-

Harry se levantó para irse, con la sensación de que al final no todo había ido mal aquel día, pero el hombre de la cámara de fotos negra se levantó de un salto y se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos! - gritó Bagman. - Todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal. ¿Qué te parece, Rita? –

Harry gruñó. – _Estúpido fotógrafo, tenías que recordarle al estúpido Bagman ese estúpido detalle_ …-

\- Eh...sí, ésas primero. -dijo Rita Skeeter, poniendo los ojos de nuevo en Harry. - Y luego tal vez podríamos sacar unas individuales…-

\- _¿¡Pero que tiene esta tía conmigo!?_ – el azabache estaba más que irritado.

Las fotografías llevaron bastante tiempo. Dondequiera que se colocara, Madame Maxime le quitaba la luz a todo el mundo, y el fotógrafo no podía retroceder lo suficiente para que ella cupiera. Por último, se tuvo que sentar mientras los demás se quedaban de pie a su alrededor. Karkarov se empeñaba en enroscar la perilla con el dedo para que quedara más curvada. Krum, a quien Harry suponía acostumbrado a aquel tipo de cosas, se escondió al fondo para quedar medio oculto. El fotógrafo parecía querer que Fleur se pusiera delante, pero Rita Skeeter se acercó y tiró de Harry para destacarlo. Luego insistió en que se tomaran fotos individuales de los campeones, tras lo cual por fin pudieron irse.

Harry bajó a cenar. Muy a su pesar, no tenía a Hermione a su lado para platicarle sobre lo ocurrido hoy durante la entrevista con Skeeter, puesto que seguía en la enfermería por lo de los dientes.

\- _A lo mejor a Hermione se le ocurre algo para que esa loca deje de fastidiarme. –_ pensó el azabache, conociendo como es su chica.

Por otra parte, Chloe si se presentó a la cena, sentándose al lado de Ron y Ginny. La pelirroja, obviamente, no estaba muy contenta con lo que hizo la rubia.

\- Mira que llegas a ser boba. – le regañó Ginny a su mejor amiga. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad? –

\- Lo siento…es que…- intentaba excusarse Chloe, por lo de la solución agrandadora.

\- Ginny me ha contado lo de la Solución Agrandadora, Chloe, ¿Por qué sigues pensando que me atrae Fleur Delacour? – le preguntó Ron, frotándole su mano.

\- Yo solo quería demostrarte que soy más bonita que ella…- susurró Chloe, comenzando a llorar.

\- Pero ya eres muy bonita, además, los pechos no es lo que más que gusta de ti. – dijo Ron.

\- ¿Ah, no? – le preguntó Chloe, limpiándose las lágrimas. - ¿Qué es? –

\- El cómo eres…para mi…tu manera de ser es perfecta…- le susurró cariñosamente, mientras le acariciaba su liso y bien cuidado cabello.

\- Oh Ronald…eso ha sido tan bonito…- susurró la rubia, muy sonrojada.

Ginny rodó los ojos. – Y por hacerle la competencia a la francesa se perdió todo el día de clase, fíjate. – le dijo a Harry.

\- Pues sabes, en la comprobación de varitas supe un poco más de ella. – comentó Harry, mientras comía un cuenco de sopa de fideos. – Su abuela era una veela, y utilizaron uno de sus cabellos de la cabeza como núcleo para fabricar la varita de Fleur. –

\- ¿Su varita está hecha con pelo de veela? – preguntó Ron, arqueando las cejas. – Que raro, nunca eh oído que el pelo de cabeza de una veela se pudiera usar como núcleo. –

\- Hm…la fabricación de varitas es todo un misterio, ¿no creen? – preguntó Chloe.

\- Solo para quienes no sepan del tema. – dijo Harry, acabándose el cuenco. – Por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con Parkinson? –

Ron se río, agarrándose de la barriga. – La verdad es que ocurrió en apenas unos segundos, pero fue brutal. – dijo, golpeando la mesa. – Las chicas de Slytherin se encararon con ella, llamándola de todo, y que por su culpa habían perdido los veinte puntos. Entonces una chica, creo que era una tal Daphne Greengrass, se mosqueó con ella de tal manera que le hechizó la nariz para que le creciera cada vez que decía una mentira. – se volvió a reír. – dijo unas cuantas, durante la clase. Al principio ella creyó que no le había pasado nada, pero luego Snape…-

\- Profesor Snape. – le corrigió Harry.

\- Si bueno, él, se dio cuenta y la desencantó. – finalizó Ron.

\- Conozco a Daphne, es una amiga de Draco. – dijo Chloe. – Exacto, son solo amigos, Ginny, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. – añadió, viendo la cara de su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Y porque tendría que preocuparse si Malfoy es amigo de Greengrass? – preguntó Ron, mirando fijamente a su hermana. – Porque vosotros solo sois "amigos", ¿no? –

\- Hm…si, solo somos amigos…- susurró Ginny, con las mejillas rosadas.

Luego de la cena, todos juntos volvieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Harry y los demás dedicaron su tiempo a hacer los deberes junto a él, porque a fin de cuentas era todo un "gran profesor".

\- _Puede que algún día lo sea. No sé, tengo tantas opciones laborales_ …- pensó el azabache, imaginándose a sí mismo dando clases, y que los estudiantes le llamen "Profesor".

Mientras hablaban sobre "El fantástico mundo de la aviación Muggle", Hedwig apareció por la ventana de la Sala Común, posándose sobre el hombro del azabache.

\- Ah, hola querida amiga. – dijo Harry afablemente, mientras cogía un trozo de pan que se guardó de la cena y se lo entregó, recibiendo a cambio la carta. – Anda, ve a tomarte un descanso. –

\- ¿De quién es Harry? – le preguntó Ron, mientras acababa los deberes de Adivinación.

\- Es de Sirius. – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Te refieres a mi tío? – preguntó Chloe. – Vaya, siempre quise conocerlo, es decir, al principio no porque pensaba que era un peligroso prisionero de Azkaban, pero…-

\- Él también quiere conocerte. – comentó Harry. – Siente mucha curiosidad por conocer a la segunda descendiente de los Black que no acaba en Slytherin. –

\- Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso, cuando nos visitó hace dos meses Sirius nos contó que toda su familia era de Slytherin, y que él fue el primero que se atrevió a romper esa larga tradición familiar. – comentó Ginny, mientras estudiaba Aritmancia. – Todos los Black siempre han sido muy estrictos con el tema de la "sangre limpia", pero a Sirius le importa un pimiento. –

\- ¡Wow! ¡Es estupendo! Y yo que pensaba que era la única…- dijo Chloe, con muchas ganas de conocer a su tío.

\- Bueno, lee la carta, ¿no? – le dijo Ron a Harry.

Harry abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer en voz audible.

 _Hola Harry._

 _¿Va todo bien por ahí?_

 _La verdad es que al principio me llevé una desagradable sorpresa cuando supe que habías entrado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero luego pensé…¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tendría que alarmarme? Es de Harry de quien estoy hablando. Mi ahijado es Campeón, ¡Campeón de Hogwarts! Madre mía ahijado, tu siempre metiendo en grandes problemas, porque sí, es un gran problema._

Nadie pudo objetar ese comentario.

 _Según dices tú, alguien puso tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, me imagino que el viejo Moody ya debe de estar trabajando en el asunto. El siempre tan "ALERTA PERMANETE"._

 _Sé mejor que nadie que eres capaz de cuidar de ti mismo, y mientras estés cerca de Dumbledore y de Moody no creo que nadie te pueda hacer daño alguno. Sin embargo, parece que alguien está haciendo intentos bastante acertados. El que te presentó al Torneo tuvo que arriesgarse bastante, especialmente con Dumbledore tan cerca._

 _Tengo sospechas sobre cierto sujeto, pero no diré nada más en esta carta, es mejor que hablemos, cara a cara. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de la próxima visita Hogsmeade? Es el veintiuno, ¿verdad? En ese caso, quedamos en las Tres escobas, yo invito._

 _Sirius_

 _PD: Si puedes, trae contigo a la pequeña Chloe, me gustaría conocer a mi sobrina, no sé porque, pero ella me recuerda mucho a mi a su edad, no por la belleza por supuesto, yo soy mucho más guapo._

\- Oh vamos, ¡eso no se lo cree ni él! – se quejó Chloe, haciendo un puchero.

\- No lo dice en serio, a Sirius le gusta bromear. – dijo Harry entre risas.

\- Si, se ha convertido en el modelo a seguir de Fred y George. – se río Ron.

Más adelante, en la noche, Harry utilizó su capa de invisibilidad para ir hasta el Santuario de Gryffindor, esta vez montado en su Saeta de Fuego. Cuando bajó al interior, volvió a practicar hechizos gracias a unas pruebas de puntería que le puso Equonovi, haciendo aparecer objetivos a los que hechizar.

\- Oye Equonovi. – dijo Harry, mientras esquivaba un enorme pedrusco de oro.

\- ¿Si mi señor? – preguntó la estatua del león coronado.

\- Eh estado haciendo practica de mis habilidades con el fuego, pero creo que aún no eh logrado dominar todas las habilidades que mi conocimiento me ofrece. – dijo el azabache, lanzando un encantamiento aturdidor contra un cangrejo de fuego que pasaba por el vestíbulo.

\- Como debe saber sobradamente, la teoría que usted conoce requiere de practica para aprender a darle uso a sus poderes. – dijo Equonovi. – Por ahora ya sabe producir fuego, ¿pero ha intentado repelerlo o apagarlo? –

\- Apagarlo si, pero lo de repeler el fuego aún no, me temo…- contestó Harry, lanzando un Reducto contra una lanza que venía hacia él.

\- Podríamos intentarlo. – sugirió Equonovi. – Intente repeler el fuego y luego regresar el ataque. Prepárese, cuando menos se lo espere puede ser atacado por la espalda…- le advirtió al joven mago.

Harry escuchó el sonido de algo flameante acercándose por la izquierda. El joven mago preparó su varita e intentó repelerlo, creando una esfera mágica invisible con su varita y su mano zurda. La esfera de fuego (del tamaño de una pelota de tenis) fue retenida en la esfera creada por el azabache con bastante dificultad, pero con gran esfuerzo, Harry logró mantener el fuego a raya.

\- Wow…- se emocionó Harry. – Y ahora…- lanzó el fuego contra uno de los pilares del vestíbulo, pero el fuego no le hizo ningún rasguño por "razones obvias". - ¡Genial! ¡Me encanta este truco! Tiene una función similar al Expelliarmus, cuando se intenta regresar hechizos. –

\- Puede ser, ¿tiene pensado darle un uso práctico a su conocimiento, señor? – le preguntó Equonovi.

\- Hm…tal vez…- sonrío Harry, pensando en que podía serle útil lo que estaba aprendiendo.

 **Nota del Autor:** Bueno, antes que nada, me gustaría desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Estoy muy contento de que muchos se entretengan leyendo ese fic.

Quiero darles las gracias a los que comentan los capítulos por tomaros la molestia de dejar su opinión en los Reviews, lo aprecio mucho, a pesar de que lo que estoy contando en este fic es algo que está sucediendo en mi cabeza. No sabría cómo explicarlo, es como si me adentrara en un universo alterno de Harry cuando estoy dormido, y al despertar me dan ganas de escribir sobre el sueño en un documento doc.

¿Cómo es el modo en que lo veo? Pues como una película de larguísima duración, pero hecha virtualmente, yo diría que como una película realizada con el motor gráfico Unreal 4 de los videojuegos. (Como me gustaría plasmar esta historia en un manga, sería alucinante :O)

Me gustaría poder saludaros a todos y a cada uno de vosotros, pero sois muchos y no quiero ser un egoísta preferentista, es algo que a mi honestamente no me agrada, por lo que mis saludos suelen ser generalizados. Así es, chicos y chicas del mundo muggle y mágico, soy…buena gente ^_^ :v

Aprovecho para aclarar un par de detalles ya que estoy por aquí:

\- Esto es por si no lo dije con anterioridad, pero la a veces evidente omnipersonalidad de Harry se debe a algo que se oculta en su interior, yo creo que él poco a poco se está dando cuenta de que dentro suyo se esconde algo más…oscuro, que espera una oportunidad para despertar y soltar todo aquello que Harry se guarda para sí mismo. (La culpa la tiene Voldemort por hijo de ****)

\- Las pruebas del Torneo serán parecidas, pero la forma en la que Harry las superará será distinta a como lo afrontó en la historia original. Puede que incluso incluya algún que otro detalle extra, a ver si consigo hacerlo más interesante.

\- Aún recuerdo la primera vez que leí "El Cáliz de Fuego". Si algo realmente me sorprendió (Aparte de que la considero, al igual que muchos, el mejor libro de toda la saga), fue ver que en este libro no se cortaban a la hora de usar "tacos" (O lenguaje grosero, para ser más específico. ¿Un ejemplo? Cuando Ron le dice a Malfoy "¡Vete a la mier** Malfoy!", eso fue un "Oooooh") por lo que algo así no podía faltar a partir este año, aunque claro, trataré de no ser tan exagerado en este aspecto.

\- ¿Dónde hay más Sellos del Conocimiento? Pues, eso pregúntenselo a Gryffindor :V (Lo que faltaba, otro "Dumbledore" que se empeña en dejar información a medias xD).

\- ¿Lo de los pechos de Chloe? Bueno, me parecía divertido, pero es una referencia a las cosas que puede llegar a hacer una mujer cuando se acomplejan al tenerlos planos, eso, y que no me gustan los pechos "falsos" de las mujeres, algunas incluso exageran con el tamaño :/ Así que lectoras, no sean acomplejadas :v, o tendréis que visitar a la señora Pomfrey xD

\- En cuanto a Rita Skeeter…si alguna vez os quiere entrevistar…¡SALID CORRIENDO!

Y ya por ultimo os espero en los siguientes capítulos, así que atentos a cuando lleguen…como diría nuestro querido Ojoloco…¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!


	40. Ch79-80-Año IV

Capítulo 79 - ¡Dragones!

Durante las dos siguientes semanas, Harry continuó entrenando sus habilidades físicas y mentales para emplearse a fondo en la primera prueba del Torneo. Por mucho que se esforzaba en negarlo, el azabache estaba cada vez más entusiasmado porque llegara la primera prueba. Se imaginaba a sí mismo, combatiendo a criaturas fantásticas o algún mago tenebroso que hayan traído desde Azkaban para desafiarlo a un duelo.

\- _Hm…cualquiera de las dos opciones me va de perlas_. – pensó el azabache, mientras ponía a punto sus hechizos con una diana de madera.

Hermione se había recuperado totalmente del hechizo que le lanzó Parkinson, a quien después de ser castigada por Snape optó por quedarse callada y no dar la lata durante las clases. Después de las clases de Aritmancia, Harry se dio cuenta de un detalle bastante destacado en los incisivos de su chica.

\- Esto…¿Hermione? – preguntó el azabache, mientras bajaban por la gran escalinata.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Perdóname si me estoy confundiendo, pero…eh visto que tus incisivos no parecen los mismos de antes…- dijo Harry, mirando fijamente los dientes de Hermione. - Están rectos y...-

Hermione les dirigió de repente una sonrisa maliciosa. - Bueno...cuando la señora Pomfrey iba a darme la última aplicación del encantamiento reductor, me puso delante un espejo y me pidió que dijera "ya" cuando hubieran vuelto a su tamaño anterior. – explicó. - y simplemente la dejé que siguiera un poco. - Sonrió más aún. – Sé que a mis padres no les va a gustar, llevo años intentando convencerlos de que me dejaran disminuirlos, pero se empeñaban en que usara el aparato y…bueno, ya sabes que odio los aparatos dentales. –

\- Aja…- dijo Harry. - Bueno, mientras no te cambies nada más, por mi perfecto. – y la castaña se sonrojó.

En sus clases particulares con el profesor Snape en la Sala de los Menesteres, las lecciones seguían yendo con "bastante normalidad".

\- Llega tres minutos tarde señor Potter…- susurró Snape, cuando Harry entró en la Sala de los Menesteres. – Eso serán treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor…- se burló.

\- ¿Eh? Oh venga profesor Snape…- se quejó el azabache, aunque riéndose por dentro.

\- ¿Quiere otros diez puntos menos? Entonces no me haga esperar y siéntese…ya…- le ordenó Snape.

Harry se sentó en frente suyo, con la chimenea iluminándolos a los dos. Llevaban ya un total de seis sesiones de tres horas cada una. Sus amigos, en algunas ocasiones, tendían a preguntarle sobre hacia donde se dirigía cada dos o tres semanas durante las noches de esos días, pero el azabache conseguía burlar bastante bien sus preguntas, adoptando temas de conversación de mayor interés.

 _\- El profesor Snape es todo un maestro del engaño…-_ pensó el azabache. – _Sabe muy bien mantener la compostura y hablar con claridad, es sorprendente_ …-

En su momento, Snape le preguntó a Harry sobre lo mismo que todos los demás. ¿Fue él quien introdujo su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego? El joven mago, obviamente, le dijo un "no" rotundo. Eso le bastó al maestro de pociones para intensificar la materia en las sesiones, con tal de preparar al azabache lo mejor posible, a nivel mágico.

\- Llevamos estas últimas sesiones estudiando los fundamentos de las artes oscuras y la elaboración de conjuros. – comentó Snape. – creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayamos…un poco más lejos…-

\- ¿Crearemos algún hechizo? – preguntó Harry, con un mínimo de esperanza.

\- Si se considera lo suficientemente capaz, señor Potter…- dijo Snape, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Puedo intentarlo! – dijo el azabache con decisión. – Hace unas semanas, mientras entrenaba a la orilla del lago, fui mentalizándome en la creación de un nuevo hechizo. –

\- ¿A sí? – le preguntó Snape. – Sorpréndame…-

\- Bien, se trata de un hechizo capaz de detener al oponente y provocarle un daño considerable durante un tiempo limitado. – explicó Harry. – Algo así como un hechizo trampa o evasivo, sería crear una barrera que permanezca activa durante un breve periodo de tiempo, o al menos hasta que el enemigo tome contacto con ella y…sufra las consecuencias. –

\- Fascinante…- susurró Snape. – Si consigues desarrollar ese conjuro, bien podrías contar con una autentica arma bajo la manga…todo dependerá del éxito que tengas en su…creación. –

\- Bien, pues me pondré a ello…- dijo Harry, mentalizando su primera creación.

Mientras se preparaba para la prueba, y cumplía académicamente, la vida de Harry en el castillo se había hecho menos llevadera, porque Rita Skeeter había publicado su artículo sobre el Torneo de los tres magos, que no resultó ser del todo un reportaje sobre el Torneo, más bien era como una biografía del azabache, bastante alterada. La mayor parte de la primera página la ocupaba una fotografía de Harry, y el artículo (que continuaba en las páginas segunda, sexta y séptima) no trataba más que de él. Los nombres (mal escritos) de los campeones de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons no aparecían hasta la última línea del artículo, y a Cedric no se lo mencionaba en ningún lugar.

\- _Genial, esto es genial, ¡Mírenme! Destaco por encima de todos los campeones de los Tres magos, si es que soy el pu** amo…_ \- pensó el azabache, sarcásticamente. – _¡Hmph! Solo yo ocupo siete puñeteras páginas, en serio, ¿No tienen nada mejor que publicar en "El Profeta"? Me parece que un periódico está a punto de ganarse un suscriptor menos…-_

El artículo había aparecido diez días antes, y, cada vez que se acordaba de él, Harry sentía ganas de incendiarle la vuelapluma a la reportera "fastidiafamas". El artículo de Rita Skeeter lo retrataba diciendo un montón de cosas que él no recordaba haber dicho nunca, y menos aún en aquel cuarto de la limpieza.

" _Supongo que les debo mi fuerza a mis padres. Sé que estarían orgullosos de mí si pudieran verme en este momento...Sí, algunas noches aún lloro por ellos, no me da vergüenza confesarlo...Sé que no puedo sufrir ningún daño en el Torneo porque ellos me protegen..."_

\- _Es cierto que hay días en los que lloro por mis padres_ …- pensó el azabache, arrugando el periódico con cada frase que leía. – _Pero estoy seguro que, de sentirse orgullosos de mí en este momento nada…-_

Y, por si fuera poco, Rita Skeeter no se había conformado con transformar sus pocas respuestas en frases prolijas y empalagosas. También había entrevistado a otras personas sobre él.

" _Finalmente, Harry ha hallado el amor en Hogwarts: Colin Creevey, su íntimo amigo, asegura que a Harry raramente se lo ve sin la compañía de una tal Hermione Granger, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza, hija de muggles y que, como Harry, está entre los mejores estudiantes del colegio."_

\- _¡Ahí va! Lo único falso de esta frase es que Colin sea un íntimo amigo mío, que no lo es, eso sí, me llevo bien con él._ – pensó Harry, pues no toda la frase publicada por Skeeter estaba desencaminada.

En todo Hogwarts, ya muchos sabían del noviazgo entre Harry y Hermione, además del nivel académico de ambos, por lo que la noticia sorprendió a muy pocos, de hecho, solo a aquellos que no los conocían mucho.

\- Entonces, ¿Es cierto que vosotros dos salís juntos? – le preguntó Susan Bones a Hermione, mientras salían de la biblioteca. – Que raro, nunca me lo dijiste. –

\- Tampoco es que me hayas preguntado. – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa divertida.

Por supuesto, tras confirmarse la relación del azabache y la castaña, se desató la envidia por parte de muchas chicas de Hogwarts, incluso de Beauxbatons, que también le echaron un buen vistazo a Harry.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que esta tía este saliendo con un chico tan guapo como Harry? – decían unas, bastante escandalizadas.

\- Es verdad. ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿No prefieres salir conmigo? – y decían otras.

\- Yo estoy más buena. –

\- ¿Has visto mis pechos? -

\- Mi pelo es liso, no espeso como el de esa…tía. –

Aquellos comentarios no hacían más que irritar a Harry, el cual apreciaba mucho la compañía de Hermione. Por su parte, la castaña llevaba bastante bien la situación, a pesar de los abucheos que a veces tenía que soportar al ser vista con su chico, esta se mantenía firme, siempre dispuesta a dar la cara y dejarles bien claro a las demás chicas que Harry es suyo.

\- _¡Y que eso lo tenga bien claro!_ – exclamó el azabache desde su lucida mente.

Por supuesto, no podía faltar el sobresalto por parte de Pansy Parkinson, a quien no escuchaban decir ni "mu" desde hacía días.

\- ¿De sorprendente belleza? ¿¡Ella!? - chilló Pansy Parkinson la primera vez que la tuvo cerca después de la aparición del artículo de Rita Skeeter. - ¿Comparada con quién?, ¿con un primate? –

Sin embargo, Hermione no tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a Pansy, pues estaba decidida a recurrir a la ignorancia más que a la "acción práctica".

\- Eso, tu sigue perdiendo el tiempo, tontita…- susurró Hermione, con gran dignidad, irguiendo la cabeza y pasando con aire majestuoso al lado de las chicas de Slytherin, que se reían como tontas. – Adelante, seguid, seguid…-

\- _No me lo puedo creer…-_ Harry estaba sorprendido, y Ron aún más.

\- ¿Por qué no le metiste una reverenda cachetada a Parkinson? – le preguntó Ron, cuando salieron de la clase de Astronomía. – Y pensar que el año pasado os tirabais de los pelos…-

\- A esto se le llama mantener la cabeza firme y la compostura en su sitio, Ronald…- Dijo Hermione, determinantemente. – No tengo porque malgastar mi tiempo con algo que no parece tener remedio. -

\- Bueno, que las serpientes no tienen arreglo es muy cierto. – dijo el pelirrojo, riéndose.

Harry, con cada día que pasaba, y a pesar de las publicaciones por parte de "El Profeta", se estaba ganando apoyos (al menos de parte de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw), a medida que se acercaba la primera prueba. Haciendo caso del consejo de su chica, se centró en prepararse e ignorar a todo aquel que le cause problemas.

A pesar de que dejaron aparcado el proyecto "U.D.D.O.E", Hermione no desaprovechaba el tiempo si es que podía convencer a alguien más de unirse a la causa. Durante el almuerzo intentó convencer a Luna Lovegood de que se uniera a la defensa de los derechos obreros élficos, ya que Ginny y Chloe no lo habían logrado.

\- Pero…yo los veo felices cuando cumplen con sus amos. – comentó Luna, quien de vez en cuando estaba cerca de atinarle a alguien con su varita, la cual, llevaba en la oreja. - ¿No habéis pensando en que lo mejor es preguntarles a los elfos domésticos, si se sienten cómodos con esta iniciativa? –

Hermione y Chloe parecían necesitar de un cubo de agua fría para reaccionar, y también Harry que estaba por ahí rondando cerca, junto con Ron y Ginny. ¿Qué iban a opinar los elfos, si es que de repente contaban con derechos de salario y bajas profesionales?

\- Hm…Luna tiene razón, Hermione, aún no le hemos preguntado a los elfos como ven ellos la iniciativa "U.D.D.O.E". – dijo Chloe, cabizbaja.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que digan? ¿Qué no les interesa? – preguntó Hermione, arqueando las cejas y hablando con su tono mandón. – Es evidente que eso será lo primero que van a decir, ¡porque están acostumbrados a ello! – exclamó acalorada. – ¡No piensan en sus derechos! ¡Les da lo mismo ser tratados como servilletas! ¿¡Porque la gente se empeña en dejar las cosas como están y ya!? – se quejó.

\- Oye, si quieres piénsatelo, y si alguna vez te convences pues…ya sabes. – le dijo Chloe a Luna en voz baja.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Crees que a Hermione le haya picado un Rabite? – le preguntó Luna a Chloe en tono soñador, y suficientemente audible como para que Hermione saltara.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos es un Rabite!? – le preguntó la castaña, bastante alterada.

\- Es un mosquito diminuto que al picarte se te sube la tensión, te estresas y pasas el día enfadada. - explicó Luna, con mucha tranquilidad.

Al final decidieron no insistirle más a Luna, era evidente que ella, a pesar de ser una buena amiga, tenía diferentes puntos de vista con Hermione.

\- _A nivel lógico y de pensamientos, si, podría decirse que las dos representan dos polos opuestos._ – pensó Harry, pensando si es el Rabite el causante del malhumor de muchos.

Harry, Hermione, y en ocasiones Ron, pasaron varios días estudiando en la biblioteca, adelantando deberes y practicando el encantamiento Patronus para comprobar su progreso. El pelirrojo, por lo menos, se emocionaba al ver que Viktor Krum también pasaba mucho tiempo por allí

\- _¿Está estudiando, o buscando algo que le sirva de ayuda para la primera prueba?_ – se preguntaba Harry. – _Y yo que pensaba que los de Durmstrang ya conocían bastantes hechizos efectivos._ -

Hermione se quejaba a menudo de la presencia de Krum, no porque le molestara, sino por los grupitos de chicas que lo espiaban escondidas tras las estanterías y que con sus risitas no la dejaban concentrarse.

\- ¡Ni siquiera es guapo! - murmuraba enfadada, observando el perfil de Krum. - ¡Sólo les gusta porque es famoso! Ni se fijarían en él si no supiera hacer el amargo de Rosi. –

\- Es el "Amago de Wronski"…- resopló Ron, quien parecía tener ganas de saltar de su asiento y "rescatar" a Krum de las chicas que lo rodeaban.

Harry, cada día que pasaba no podía evitar sentirse más y más emocionado por participar en la primera prueba. Y es que, a pesar de participar inmerecidamente, seguía siendo un desafío a sus grandes capacidades. El sábado antes de la primera prueba dieron permiso a todos los alumnos de tercero en adelante para que visitaran el pueblo de Hogsmeade.

\- ¡Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade! ¡Vamos a ir a Hogsmeade! – saltaba Chloe con entusiasmo, mientras esperaba junto con Harry y Ron a que bajara Hermione del dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto. – ¡Y está vez tengo el permiso! – chilló de nuevo con emoción.

\- ¿Crees que Sirius sepa quién puede ser el tipo que coló tu nombre en el Cáliz de fuego? – le pregunto Ron al azabache.

\- De eso no estoy seguro, pero por algo hay que empezar…- dijo Harry, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta de un dormitorio cerrarse. - De todos modos, ahora mismo me preocupa más el hecho de que estoy a las puertas de la primera prueba que de quien fue el amañador. –

\- Ah bueno, con respecto a la primera prueba, puede que sepa algo…- susurró Ron.

Pero antes de que Harry preguntara, Hermione ya estaba abajo, reuniéndose con ellos.

\- Ya estoy aquí. ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó la castaña, tras darle un beso en la mejilla a Harry.

Al final, dejaron la charla sobre la primera prueba para otro momento y emprendieron la marcha hacia Hogsmeade. Mientras paseaban, se fueron encontrando con varios amigos por el camino. Al entrar en la aldea, vieron a Cedric en compañía de Cho, ambos miraban el escaparate de la tienda "Moda Tiros Largos".

\- _Es la tienda de ropa que se anunció durante los Mundiales de Quidditch, también cuenta con sucursales en Londres y París._ – se acordó Harry.

Pillaron a Neville con Luna, entrando en "Madame Pudipié", un salón de té situado en una calle lateral. Pequeño y caluroso, un lugar donde suelen ir parejas de novios.

\- Hm…ustedes creen que…- susurraba Hermione, mirando sorpresivamente a Neville y a Luna.

\- Lo sabía, lo sabía…esos dos tienen algo…- susurró Chloe, mientras soltaba una risita.

\- Bueno, que entren ahí no quiere decir que sean "oficialmente" novios. – dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Draco Malfoy y Ginny entraron en Honeydukes, y se les veía muy contentos a ambos cuando comenzaron a probar los bombones de chocolate que ofrecía el encargado de la tienda.

\- ¿¡Qué se traen esos dos!? – bufó Ron, fulminándolos con la mirada, a medida que se alejaban de la tienda.

\- ¿Quieres dejarlos en paz de una vez? – le regañó Chloe, pero por su cara era bien difícil tomársela en serio. – Ellos son solo amigos, ¡y punto! –

Pero Ron tardó varios minutos en volver a mirar al frente. Cuando lo hizo, se pegó un golpe contra una farola, a poca distancia de "Las Tres Escobas", cayéndose al suelo.

\- ¡Auch! Maldita sea…- gimió Ron, frotándose la nariz.

\- Idiota…- murmuraron Harry, Hermione y Chloe (mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie).

\- ¡Harry! ¡Mira quién está ahí! – le susurró Hermione rápidamente al azabache.

\- ¡Oh no! – musitó Harry. – ¡Rápido, escondámonos aquí! –

Los cuatro se ocultaron detrás de una pared, mientras asomaban la nariz para observar lo que tenían en frente suyo. Rita Skeeter y su amigo fotógrafo acababan de salir de "Las Tres Escobas". Pasaron al lado de ellos, hablando en voz baja, por suerte para los adolescentes, Rita no se percató de su presencia.

\- Uff…menos mal…- suspiró Harry. – _Ya solo me faltaba tener que soportar a esa chiflada en "Las Tres Escobas"…_ -

\- Deben de estar alojados en el pueblo. – comentó Ron, aun frotándose la nariz. - Apuesto a que han venido para presenciar la primera prueba. –

\- Bueno, ¿entramos ya? – propuso Chloe, mientras se frotaba las manos bien cubiertas por sus guantes de lana.

Harry y sus amigos esperaron a que Skeeter y el fotógrafo se alejaran lo suficiente como para salir del escondite y adentrarse juntos en la taberna "Las Tres Escobas".

Como era de esperar, estaba abarrotada de gente, en especial de alumnos de Hogwarts que disfrutaban de su tarde libre, pero también de una variedad de magos que difícilmente se veían en otro lugar. Harry suponía que, al ser Hogsmeade el único pueblo exclusivamente de magos de toda Gran Bretaña, debía de haberse convertido en una especie de refugio para criaturas tales como las arpías, que no estaban tan dispuestas como los magos a disfrazarse.

\- ¡Eh Harry! – exclamó una voz muy conocida. – ¡Estoy aquí! –

Era Sirius, que se encontraba en la barra, "charlando" con Madame Rosmerta, quien parecía bastante colorada. El animago canino tenía una enorme jarra de cerveza de mantequilla bien cubierta de espuma en su sitio. Mientras se abrían paso para llegar a él, Harry vio a los gemelos Weasley sentados en una mesa, haciendo un pulso que, de momento, iba ganando Fred, mientras que Lee Jordan comentaba el pulso como si fuera un partido de Quidditch.

\- _Me huele a que han apostado…-_ pensó Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos parecían relajados y alegres. Ernie Macmillan y Hannah Abbott intercambiaban los cromos de las ranas de chocolate en una mesa próxima. Ambos exhibían en sus capas las insignias de "Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY".

\- _Por supuesto…_ \- pensó Harry. _– y de seguro que también pone esa gilip***** de "POTTER APESTA"…_ \- gruñó.

Entonces, el azabache se acordó de los otros campeones. Las últimas veces que había visto a Cedric en la escuela, éste estaba unas veces con Cho y otras rodeado de admiradores. Se le veía nervioso pero entusiasmado. Harry también se encontraba a Fleur Delacour en los corredores de vez en cuando, y tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, altanero e imperturbable. Y, en cuanto a Krum, se pasaba el tiempo en la biblioteca, escudriñando libros.

\- _¡Hmph! ¿Para que estará en la biblioteca?_ – aún se hacía esa pregunta.

El grupo llegó a la barra, y vieron a Sirius con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Hola, ¿Cómo han estado? – preguntó Sirius amablemente. - ¿Os apuntáis a la fiesta? ¡Rosme! ¡Tráeme cuatro de las grandes! – le pidió a Madame Rosmerta.

\- En seguida Siri…- dijo la dueña de la Taberna, bastante colorada.

Mientras se metía en la cocina, Sirius se puso a hablar con los adolescentes.

\- ¿Qué te traes con Madame Rosmerta? – le preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

\- ¿A Rosme? La conozco desde hace años. – dijo Sirius, riéndose mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza. – Cuando se enteró de que yo no era el que cometió las atrocidades que hizo Peter se emocionó, y dijo que siempre tuvo la creencia de que yo no podía hacer tal cosa. La verdad, es que llevo años esperando volver a verla, a penas a cambiado desde mi última visita…- entonces vio que Chloe le observaba, parpadeando los ojos. – Oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿La segunda Black que rompe la tradición familiar, y acaba en Gryffindor? Es un honor conocerte, porque yo fui el primero. – presumió a su manera. – Perdona, no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Sirius, y soy…-

\- Mi tío, ya lo sé. Llevo tiempo queriendo conocerte. – dijo Chloe, con una amplia sonrisa. – Por un momento pensé que era algo anormal que alguien como yo acabara en Gryffindor, pero…el saber que hubo alguien más a parte de mi me llena de satisfacción…gracias…-

\- No sé porque me las das, pero me da mucho conocer a alguien más de mi familia que no piensa como los demás. – dijo Sirius, mientras le daba la mano a Chloe. – Lo mío fue como enfrentarme a un dragón durmiente…que al despertar, desencadena toda su ira contra ti, por muy familiar que seas…- susurró tristemente, pero en seguida se reincorporó.

\- Sirius…- susurró Harry. – _Su vida no fue nada fácil, a pesar de que como estudiante vivió una juventud digna en Hogwarts, pero en su casa…-_

En ese momento, Madame Rosmerta sirvió las jarras con cerveza de mantequilla la los cuatro, quienes se sentaron al lado de Sirius.

\- Gracias Madame Rosmerta. – dijeron los cuatro adolescentes a la tabernera.

\- Un placer chicos, hablamos luego Siri…- dijo Madame Rosmerta, guiñándole un ojo a Sirius, antes de ir a por más pedidos.

\- ¿A que es un encanto de mujer? – preguntó Sirius a los adolescentes, con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Eh…si, desde luego. – dijo Harry, arqueando las cejas. – Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si hablamos del asunto…que ya sabes? –

\- Ah, sí. El Torneo. – se acordó Sirius, y fue entonces cuando se puso serio. – Mira, te conozco bien, más de lo que crees Harry…sé que puedes sobrellevar la situación, a pesar de que es de locos. – admitió suspirando. – Pero antes de que comience la primera prueba, me parecía interesante advertirte de algunas cosas. –

\- ¿Qué cosas? – le preguntó Harry.

\- Me imagino que ya habrás conocido a Igor Karkarov…- musitó Sirius.

\- Pues sí, ¿Por qué? – le preguntó de nuevo el joven mago.

Sirius miró a sus espaldas, para asegurarse de que nadie más les escuchaba. – Él era un Mortífago, Harry…-

Harry se quedó asombrado. - ¿Un…Mortífago? –

\- Si…hace años, en 1985 para concretar un poco, lo pillaron y estuvo en Azkaban conmigo, pero lo dejaron salir. – explicó Sirius. - Estoy seguro de que por eso Dumbledore quería tener un auror en Hogwarts este curso...para que lo vigilara. Moody fue el que atrapó a Karkarov y lo metió en Azkaban. –

\- ¿Dejaron salir a Karkarov? - preguntó Ron, bastante sorprendido. – Yo sabía desde que llegó que el director de Durmstrang era un tío gruñón y malhumorado, ¿pero Mortífago? ¿En serio? -

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaron salir? – le preguntó Hermione a Sirius.

\- Hizo un trato con el Ministerio de Magia. - repuso Sirius con amargura. - Aseguró que estaba arrepentido, y empezó a cantar...Muchos entraron en Azkaban para ocupar su puesto, así que allí no lo quieren mucho…eso te lo puedo asegurar. –

\- Claro…eso quizás expliqué porque en Durmstrang priorizan tanto las Artes Oscuras. – dijo Ron, golpeando la barra con la jarra de cerveza. – Seguro que desde que salió no ha dejado de enseñar Artes Oscuras a todos los estudiantes que han pasado por su colegio. –

\- Yo en tu lugar, no me confiaría del campeón de Durmstrang, Harry. – dijo Sirius.

\- ¡Hmph! No te preocupes, no será la primera vez que deba enfrentarme a un conocedor de la Artes Oscuras…además, sé muy bien cómo enfrentarlas. – Dijo Harry, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Bueno, de eso estoy seguro. Si algo me contó Lunático, es que en la vida había a un estudiante de tu edad que supiera tanto de defensa contra las artes oscuras. – dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa. – Hasta que te conoció. -

\- Entonces, ¿quieres decir que Karkarov puso el nombre de Harry en el cáliz? – le preguntó Chloe con sorpresa.

\- De ser así, el "director gruñón" tiene un don para el teatro. – se burló Harry. - Estaba furioso cuando salí elegido. Quería impedirme a toda costa que participara. –

\- Sabemos que es un buen actor. - dijo Sirius. – No por nada convenció al Ministerio de Magia para que lo dejaran libre. Además, he estado leyendo con atención "El Profeta", Harry...-

\- Si…tú y el resto del mundo…- bufó Harry con amargura.

\- Bueno, leyendo entre líneas el artículo del mes pasado de Skeeter, se publicó el asunto de Moody. Ya sabes, cuando fue atacado la noche anterior a su llegada a Hogwarts. Sí, ya sé que ella dice que fue otra falsa alarma. - añadió rápidamente Sirius, viendo que Harry estaba a punto de hablar. - Pero yo no lo creo. Estoy convencido de que alguien trató de impedirle que entrara en Hogwarts. Hablé con Arthur sobre este asunto hace unas semanas, ya que él y Amos si fueron en su ayuda cuando saltaron las alarmas. Personalmente, creo que alguien pensó que su trabajo sería mucho más difícil con él de por medio. Nadie se toma el asunto demasiado en serio, porque Ojoloco ve intrusos con demasiada frecuencia. Pero eso no quiere decir que haya perdido el sentido de la realidad. Moody es el mejor auror que ha tenido el Ministerio. –

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Ron rotundamente, antes de tensarse. - ¿¡Un momento!? ¿No estarás insinuando que…? –

\- ¿Karkarov…quiere matar a Harry? – susurró Hermione, asustada.

Sirius dudó. – Hm...últimamente los Mortífagos parecen más activos de lo normal. Se desinhibieron en los Mundiales de Quidditch, algún idiota conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa...y además...¿recuerdas a la bruja del Ministerio de Magia que ha desaparecido? – le preguntó a Harry.

\- ¿Bertha Jorkins? –

\- Exactamente...- repuso Sirius. - Desapareció en Albania, que es donde sitúan a Voldemort los últimos rumores. Y ella estaba al tanto del Torneo de los tres magos. –

\- Así es, puesto que trabajaba con Bagman, pero dudo que ella fuera en busca de Voldemort precisamente…- susurró Harry.

\- Escucha, yo conocí a Bertha Jorkins. - comentó Sirius con tristeza. - Coincidimos en Hogwarts, aunque iba unos años por delante de tu padre y de mí. Y era idiota…Muy bulliciosa y sin una pizca de cerebro. No es una buena combinación, Harry. Me temo que sería muy fácil de atraer a una trampa. –

\- De modo que Voldemort podría haber averiguado algo sobre el Torneo…- masculló Harry, tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla.

\- ¿Quieres decir que Karkarov podría haber venido a Hogwarts, siguiendo órdenes de Voldemort? – preguntó Hermione.

\- No lo sé…- reconoció Sirius. – Ni siquiera Dumbledore está del todo seguro. No me pega que Karkarov vuelva a Voldemort a no ser que ese maldito sea lo bastante fuerte como para protegerlo…Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, sería gracioso que volviera, ya que de hacerlo Karkarov sería fiambre, Voldemort no suele ser muy amable con los traidores…- su risa no parecía divertida, más bien, desganada. - Bueno, en cualquier caso, el que metió tu nombre en el cáliz tenía algún motivo para hacerlo, y no puedo dejar de pensar que el Torneo es una excelente oportunidad para atacarte haciendo creer a todo el mundo que es un accidente. –

Harry se río ante eso. – Hace falta algo más que un torneo para acabar conmigo. Si ese es el caso, no tienes por qué preocuparte Canuto, saldré de esta…-

\- Ay Harry, eres un cabezota…- masculló Hermione, tirándole de la oreja a su novio.

\- Intrépido e imprudente, por supuesto, estoy hablando con un Potter. – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció casi instantáneamente. – Oh no…-

\- ¿Qué pasa tío Sirius? – le preguntó Chloe.

\- ¡Es Skeeter! – susurró Canuto, hecho un manojo de nervios. – Lleva meses intentando hacerme una entrevista, si lo hace me hundirá en mie***…¡mejor me voy! ¡Nos vemos Harry! –

Sirius saltó por encima de la barra, adoptó su forma de perro negro y se metió en la cocina.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vámonos! ¡Antes de que esa chiflada quiera sacarme más frases para manipular y publicar en "El Profeta"! – gimoteó Harry, obligando a sus amigos a agacharse.

La escena era de lo más absurda e infantil. Los cuatro adolescentes gateaban debajo de algunas mesas, mientras Skeeter preguntaba a Hagrid y a Moody (quienes estaban ahí tomándose unas cervezas de mantequilla) sobre el paradero de Harry, a lo que ellos dijeron que no lo vieron.

\- _Deben de saber que esa chiflada iba tras de mí._ – pensó Harry, mientras salían discretamente de la taberna. – _Supongo que tendré que darles las gracias._ –

Después de visitar Honeydukes y la Tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko, Harry y sus amigos regresaron a Hogwarts. No fue hasta la noche, una vez Hermione y las demás chicas se fueron a dormir, cuando Ron habló con Harry, aprovechando que los demás no estaban presentes.

\- Se cuál es la primera prueba, Harry…- susurró Ron con seriedad.

\- ¿De veras? – le preguntó el azabache, con gran entusiasmo. - ¿Cómo? -

\- Por Charlie. – dijo Ron. – Estaba tan emocionado que no pudo evitar contármelo por correo. Él y sus amigos han sido los encargados de traer dragones desde Rumanía. –

\- ¿¡Dragones!? – preguntó Harry en voz baja, mientras en su cara de dibujaba una sonrisa de emoción. - ¡Eso es estupendo! –

\- ¡Tch! Estas como una regadera, ¿En serio crees que podrás con un dragón? – le preguntó el pelirrojo, pero de pronto cayó en la cuenta de una evidencia. – Oh, por supuesto, estamos hablando de ti. –

\- Exactamente amigo…- dijo Harry alegremente. – Conque dragones…hm…- su imaginación empezó a volar.

\- Eh hablando con Hagrid esta tarde. – comentó Ron. – Hemos pensado en que lo mejor es que te los enseñemos. A ver si sigues tan emocionado. –

\- Por mi estupendo Ronald. – dijo Harry con un brillo en los ojos. - ¿Cuándo vamos? –

\- Esta misma noche. Me pidió que usáramos tu capa de invisibilidad, los campeones no pueden verlos ni saber nada del tema, pero bueno, ya que estamos…- dijo Ron, mientras se ponía en pie.

\- Excelente…- susurró Harry, poniéndose las zapatillas y sacando la capa de invisibilidad de su baúl.

Harry y Ron se pusieron la capa, y juntos salieron por el agujero, ante el sobresalto de la Señora Gorda. Los terrenos del colegio estaban envueltos en una oscuridad total una vez atravesaron las puertas del castillo. El azabache y el pelirrojo bajaron por la explanada hacia la luz que brillaba en la cabaña de Hagrid. También el interior del enorme carruaje de Beauxbatons se hallaba iluminado. Mientras llamaba a la puerta de la cabaña, Harry oyó hablar a Madame Maxime dentro de su carruaje.

\- ¿Ron? ¿Harry? ¿Sois vosotros? - susurró Hagrid, abriendo la puerta.

\- Si…- susurraron los dos jóvenes magos, quitándose la capa de encima una vez entraron dentro.

\- Bueno, ¿estáis listos para la diversión? – preguntó Hagrid con entusiasmo.

Harry asintió alegremente, mientras que Ron se tensó.

\- No sé si ha sido buena idea que venga, pero…-

-Tranquilo Ronald, todo irá bien. – dijo Harry, palmeándole la espalda a su mejor amigo.

\- Por cierto, ¿Por qué te has vestido así, Hagrid? – le preguntó Ron al semigigante.

Hagrid llevaba en el ojal una flor que parecía una alcachofa de las más grandes. Por lo visto, había abandonado el uso de aceite lubricante, pero era evidente que había intentado peinarse, porque en el pelo se veían varias púas del peine rotas.

\- Eso no importa, ahora cúbranse con la capa y síganme, vamos. – les indicó Hagrid, a lo que sin más que decir, ambos se pusieron la capa y le siguieron.

Hagrid abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se internó en la oscuridad a zancadas. Harry y Ron lo siguieron aprisa y, para sorpresa de ambos, se dieron cuenta de que Hagrid los llevaba hacia el carruaje de Beauxbatons.

\- ¿Pero qué demo…? ¡Hagrid! – le susurró Ron.

\- ¡Shhh! - lo acalló Hagrid, y llamó tres veces a la puerta que lucía las varitas doradas cruzadas.

Abrió Madame Maxime, cual chal de seda cubría sus voluminosos hombros. Al ver a Hagrid, sonrió. - ¡Ah, Haggid! ¿Ya es la hoga? –

\- Bon suar…- le dijo Hagrid, dirigiéndole una sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar los escalones dorados.

Madame Maxime cerró la puerta tras ella. Hagrid le ofreció el brazo, y se fueron bordeando el potrero donde descansaban los gigantescos caballos alados de Madame Maxime. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas, sin entender nada. Corrieron tras ellos para no quedarse atrás. ¿Quería Hagrid mostrarles a Madame Maxime? Podían verla cuando quisieran, jamás pasaba inadvertida.

\- _Además…¡Vinimos a ver dragones!_ – se quejó Harry mentalmente.

\- ¿Adónde me llevas, Haggid? - le preguntó Madame Maxime a Hagrid.

\- Esto te gustará…- aseguró Hagrid. - Merece la pena, confía en mí. Pero no le digas a nadie que te lo he mostrado, ¿eh? Se supone que no puedes verlo. –

\- Descuida. - le dijo Madame Maxime, luciendo sus largas y negras pestañas al parpadear.

Y siguieron caminando, hasta que avanzaron tanto por el perímetro del bosque que ya no se veían ni el castillo ni el lago. En ese momento, Harry oyó algo. Delante había hombres que gritaban. Luego oyó un bramido ensordecedor...

Hagrid llevó a Madame Maxime junto a un grupo de árboles y se detuvo. Harry y Ron caminaron aprisa a su lado. Durante una fracción de segundo, el azabache pensó que lo que veía eran hogueras y a hombres que corrían entre ellas, pero luego se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- Si…- susurró Harry, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. – Menuda prueba me espera…-

\- Maldita sea…maldita sea…- gimoteaba Ron en voz baja, con la cara pálida.

Rugiendo y resoplando, cuatro dragones adultos enormes, de aspecto fiero, se alzaban sobre las patas posteriores dentro de un cercado de gruesas tablas de madera. A quince metros del suelo, las bocas llenas de colmillos lanzaban torrentes de fuego al negro cielo de la noche. Uno de ellos, de color azul plateado con cuernos largos y afilados, gruñía e intentaba morder a los magos que tenía a sus pies; otro verde se retorcía y daba patadas contra el suelo con toda su fuerza; uno rojo, con un extraño borde de pinchos dorados alrededor de la cara, lanzaba al aire nubes de fuego en forma de hongo; el cuarto, negro y gigantesco, era el que estaba más próximo a ellos.

Al menos treinta magos, siete u ocho para cada dragón, trataban de controlarlos tirando de unas cadenas enganchadas a los fuertes collares de cuero que les rodeaban el cuello y las patas. Fascinado y entusiasmado, Harry levantó la vista y vio los ojos del dragón negro, con pupilas verticales como las de los gatos, totalmente desorbitados.

\- ¡No te acerques, Hagrid! - advirtió un mago desde la valla, tirando de la cadena. - ¡Pueden lanzar fuego a una distancia de seis metros, ya lo sabes! ¡Y a este Colacuerno lo he visto echarlo a doce! –

\- _El Colacuerno…-_ pensó Harry, imaginando a un digno oponente entre esos dragones.

\- ¿No es hermoso? - dijo Hagrid con voz embelesada.

\- Es espantoso…- susurró Ron, sudando de nervios.

\- ¡Encantamientos aturdidores, cuando cuente tres! – gritó otro mago.

Harry vio que todos los cuidadores de los dragones sacaban la varita.

\- ¡Desmaius! - gritaron al unísono.

Los encantamientos aturdidores salieron disparados en la oscuridad como bengalas y se deshicieron en una lluvia de estrellas al chocar contra la escamosa piel de los dragones.

Harry observó que el más próximo se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre sus patas traseras y abría completamente las fauces en un aullido mudo. Las narinas parecían haberse quedado de repente desprovistas de fuego, aunque seguían echando humo. Luego, muy despacio, se desplomó. Varias toneladas de dragón dieron en el suelo con un golpe que pareció hacer temblar los árboles que había tras ellos.

Los cuidadores de los dragones bajaron las varitas y se acercaron a las derribadas criaturas que estaban a su cargo, cada una de las cuales era del tamaño de un cerro. Se dieron prisa en tensar las cadenas y asegurarlas con estacas de hierro, que clavaron en la tierra utilizando las varitas.

\- ¿Quieres echar un vistazo más de cerca? - le preguntó Hagrid a Madame Maxime, embriagado de emoción.

Se acercaron hasta la valla, seguidos por Harry y Ron. En aquel momento se volvió el mago que le había aconsejado a Hagrid que no se acercara, y Harry descubrió quién era…

\- Ah…ahí está Charlie. – murmuró Ron, jadeando.

- _¡El Legendario Charlie Weasley!_ – pensó Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Hagrid? - preguntó, jadeante, acercándose para hablar con él. - Ahora no deberían darnos problemas. Les dimos una dosis adormecedora para traerlos, porque pensamos que sería preferible que despertaran en la oscuridad y tranquilidad de la noche, pero ya has visto que no les hizo mucha gracia, ninguna gracia...-

\- ¿De qué razas son, Charlie? - inquirió Hagrid mirando al dragón más cercano, el negro, con algo parecido a la reverencia.

El animal tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y debajo del arrugado párpado negro se veía una franja de amarillo brillante.

\- Éste es un Colacuerno húngaro. - explicó Charlie. - Por allí hay un galés verde común, que es el más pequeño. Un hocicorto sueco, que es el azul plateado, y un bola de fuego chino, el rojo. - miró a Madame Maxime, que se alejaba siguiendo el borde de la empalizada para ir a observar los dragones adormecidos. - No sabía que la ibas a traer, Hagrid. - dijo, ceñudo. - Se supone que los campeones no tienen que saber nada de lo que les va a tocar, y ahora ella se lo dirá a su alumna, ¿no? –

\- Sólo pensé que le gustaría verlos. - Hagrid se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de mirar embelesado a los dragones.

\- ¡Vaya cita romántica, Hagrid! - exclamó Charlie con sorna.

\- Cuatro...uno para cada campeón, ¿no? ¿Qué tendrán que hacer?, ¿luchar contra ellos? -

\- No lo sé, puede que sí, o quizás solo tengan que burlarlos. - repuso Charlie.

\- _¿Solo burlarlos? ¡Yo quiero luchar contra ellos!_ – pensó Harry, con el espíritu del desafío por las nubes.

\- Estaremos cerca, por si la cosa se pusiera fea, y tendremos preparados encantamientos extinguidores. – siguió Charlie. - Nos pidieron que fueran hembras en período de incubación, no sé por qué... Pero te digo una cosa: no envidio al que le toque el Colacuerno. Un bicho fiero de verdad. La cola es tan peligrosa como el cuerno, mira. –

Charlie señaló la cola del Colacuerno, y Harry vio que estaba llena de largos pinchos de color bronce. Cinco de los compañeros de Charlie se acercaron en aquel momento al Colacuerno llevando sobre una manta una nidada de enormes huevos que parecían de granito gris, y los colocaron con cuidado al lado del animal. A Hagrid se le escapó un gemido de anhelo.

\- Los tengo contados, Hagrid. - le advirtió Charlie con severidad. - ¿Qué tal está Harry? -

\- Está bien. - respondió Hagrid, sin apartar los ojos de los huevos.

\- Pues espero que siga bien después de enfrentarse con éstos. - comentó Charlie en tono grave, mirando por encima del cercado. - No me he atrevido a decirle a mi madre lo que le esperaba en la primera prueba, porque ya le ha dado un ataque de nervios pensando en él. "¡Cómo lo dejan participar en el Torneo, con lo pequeño que es! ¡Creí que iba a haber un poco de seguridad, creí que iban a poner una edad mínima!" – dijo, imitando la voz casi histérica de su madre. - Se puso a llorar a lágrima viva con el artículo de "El Profeta". "¡Todavía llora cuando piensa en sus padres! ¡Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado! ¡Pobrecillo!". –

\- _Ah…señora Weasley…será mejor que le escriba y le explique qué Rita Skeeter no es más que una reportera manipuladora…_ \- bufó Harry mentalmente.

\- Oye Harry, ¿podemos irnos ya? – le preguntó Ron a Harry, temblando de miedo. – Creo que voy a desmayarme…-

Confiando en que Hagrid no los echaría de menos, distraído como estaba con la compañía de cuatro dragones y de Madame Maxime, se volvieron en silencio y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al castillo.

Mientras volvían, y perdían de vista a los dragones, Ron pisó una rama, llamando la atención de alguien.

\- ¿¡Quién está ahí!? – exclamó alguien. Era Karkarov, receloso, escudriñando en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué hace Karkarov aquí? – masculló Ron en voz muy baja, a lo que Harry le mandó a callar.

Después de un minuto o algo así, Karkarov pareció pensar que debía de haber chocado con algún tipo de animal. Buscaba a la altura de su cintura, tal vez esperando encontrar un perro. Luego se internó entre los árboles y se dirigió hacia donde se hallaban los dragones.

No les cabía ninguna duda respecto a los propósitos de Karkarov. Había salido del barco a hurtadillas para averiguar en qué consistía la primera tarea. Tal vez hubiera visto a Hagrid y a Madame Maxime por las inmediaciones del bosque: no eran difíciles de ver en la distancia. Todo lo que tendría que hacer sería seguir el sonido de las voces y, como Madame Maxime, se enteraría de qué era lo que les reservaban a los campeones. Parecía que el único campeón que el martes afrontaría algo desconocido sería Cedric.

\- _Hm…no me parece justo, Karkarov de seguro que le informará a Krum sobre la primera prueba._ – pensó Harry. – _Bien, buscaré a Cedric y le comentaré al respecto_ …-

Capítulo 80 – Harry vs Colacuerno

De un salto magistral, Harry se levantó el domingo por la mañana, con el ánimo por las nubes, pues la primera prueba estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, concretamente, a dos días de realizarse. Una vez estuvo listo, salió de la Sala Común, reuniéndose en el Gran Comedor con Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Chloe para la hora del desayuno. Sus amigos le habían contado a la pelirroja sobre Karkarov, a lo que ella se puso tensa.

\- Debes tener cuidado con ese señor, Harry. – le dijo Ginny. – Si puedes, échale un ojo de vez en cuando. –

Harry asintió. - Ahora que hemos realizado algunos ejercicios de TIMOs, - le decía a Hermione, quien estaba a su lado. – podríamos seguir con vuestro progreso en el Patronus. –

\- Pero, ¿Qué hay de ti Harry? – le preguntó la castaña con preocupación. – ¿A caso ya sabes a lo que te vas a enfrentar? –

Entonces Harry miró a su mejor amigo. - ¿No les has contado nada, Ronald? - le preguntó.

\- No me parece el sitio apropiado para hablarles del tema…- dijo Ron, moviendo los ojos de un lado para otro. – Como alguien nos escuche nos podríamos meter en un lío. –

\- Bueno, si ya conoces a lo que te vas a enfrentar, eso quiere decir que ya tienes un plan, ¿no? – le preguntó Chloe.

\- Por supuesto…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa. – ¿Qué tal un repaso teórico en la biblioteca? – le preguntó a Ron y Hermione.

\- Vale, creo que viernes pasado me salió la cabeza de un perro, no estoy muy seguro, pero me gustaría ver a mi Patronus Corpóreo. – dijo Ron alegremente.

\- Lo que hay que ver, mi hermano conjurando un Patronus. – dijo Ginny asombrada. - Sabes que es magia muy avanzada, ¿verdad? –

\- Pues claro, ¿acaso no esperabas que pudiera hacerlo? – le preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Claro que si Ronald. – dijo Chloe, abrazando al pelirrojo. – ¿Creéis que nosotras también podamos aprender el Patronus? – preguntó a sus amigos.

\- No veo porque no, yo lo aprendí durante mi tercer año. – repuso Harry con una sonrisa.

\- Ya lo verás Ronald, cuando aprendamos a hacer el Patronus te lo restregaremos por los morros. – se burló Ginny, a lo que Ron se rio sarcásticamente.

Así pues, en la biblioteca, los cinco hablaron sobre el encantamiento Patronus y sus posibilidades como hechizo. Pero al cabo de un par de horas tuvieron que dejarlo porque…

\- ¡Oh, no!, aquí vuelve. ¿Por qué no puede leer en su dichoso barquito? - bufó Hermione irritada, cuando Viktor Krum entró con su andar desgarbado, les dirigió una hosca mirada y se sentó en un distante rincón con una pila de libros.

\- ¡Es Viktor Krum! – chillaron Chloe y Ginny tras sobresaltarse.

\- ¡Vamos! – dijo Ron alegremente. – A lo mejor nos firma las camisetas. Con suerte la señora Pince no nos echará. –

Ron, Ginny y Chloe fueron discretamente hacia donde estaba estudiando Krum, mientras que Harry sonreía afablemente y Hermione rodaba los ojos.

\- Vámonos Harry, volvamos a la sala común...- musitó Hermione, con un tic en la mejilla. - El club de fans llegará dentro de un momento y no pararán de cotorrear...-

\- Vale…- dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tal y como predijo la castaña, en el momento en que salían de la biblioteca, entraba de puntillas un ruidoso grupo de chicas, una de ellas con una bufanda de Bulgaria atada a la cintura.

Cuando despertó la mañana del lunes, bajó a toda prisa (tras cambiarse de ropa) al Gran Comedor, para el desayuno del día. Miró a su alrededor y, a pesar de las opiniones dispares entre unos y otros por su participación en el Torneo, el azabache estaba convencido de que, si daba la talla en la primera prueba, callaría muchas bocas.

\- _Les demostraré de lo que soy capaz…-_ pensó Harry, mientras devoraba un tocino, y en compañía de sus amigos, que se pasaron la noche animándole.

Ginny y Chloe pasaron la noche pasada preparando cupones de apuestas, porque se enteraron de que Fred y George iban a aprovechar la ocasión para obtener beneficios y no querían quedarse atrás. Por supuesto, eso provocó una pequeña disputa entre los gemelos y las dos chicas.

\- No tenéis experiencia en este negocio, enanas. – se burló Fred.

\- Así es hermanita, aún queda mucho para que entendáis el arte de las apuestas. – dijo George, frotándose la nariz.

\- Si claro, son solo apuestas, vais a ver como mañana nosotras vendemos más que ustedes. – dijo Ginny, con sus ojos desafiantes.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Os vamos a jubilar! – se burló Chloe, entre risas.

Así siguieron discutiendo todo el desayuno, antes de irse por caminos opuestos. Una vez acabaron de desayunar, Harry, Ron y Hermione se disponían a dirigirse al invernadero de Herbología cuando el azabache vio a Cedric dejando la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Cedric seguía sin saber lo de los dragones. Era el único de los campeones que no se habría enterado, si Harry estaba en lo cierto al pensar que Maxime y Karkarov se lo habían contado a Fleur y Krum.

\- _Debo contárselo, ahora o nunca…-_ pensó Harry con seriedad, antes de mirar a su mejor amigo y a su chica. – Id tirando a Herbología, tengo algo que hacer antes de acudir a clase. –

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Harry? – le preguntó Ron.

\- Llegarás tarde. Está a punto de sonar la campana. – le recordó Hermione.

\- Es importante, os lo contaré luego. – dijo Harry antes de ponerse a seguir a Cedric.

Cuando Harry llegó a la escalinata de mármol, Cedric ya estaba al final de ella, acompañado por unos cuantos amigos de sexto curso. Harry no quería hablar con Cedric delante de ellos, porque eran de los que le repetían frases del artículo de Rita Skeeter cada vez que lo veían. Lo siguió a cierta distancia, y vio que se dirigía hacia el corredor donde se hallaba el aula de Encantamientos. Eso le dio una idea. Deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial de ellos, sacó la varita y apuntó con cuidado.

\- ¡Diffindo! – susurró el azabache.

A Cedric se le rasgó la mochila. Libros, plumas y rollos de pergamino se esparcieron por el suelo, y varios frascos de tinta se rompieron.

\- No os molestéis. - dijo Cedric, irritado, a sus amigos cuando se inclinaron para ayudarlo a recoger las cosas. - Decidle a Flitwick que no tardaré, vamos. –

Aquello era lo que Harry había pretendido. Se guardó la varita en la túnica, esperó a que los amigos de Cedric entraran en el aula y se apresuró por el corredor, donde sólo quedaban Cedric y él.

\- Hola. - lo saludó Cedric, recogiendo un ejemplar de "Guía de la transformación, nivel superior" salpicado de tinta. - Se me acaba de descoser la mochila...a pesar de ser nueva. –

\- Tenemos que hablar. – le dijo Harry sin rodeos. – la primera prueba serán Dragones. – le comentó en voz baja.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Cedric, levantando la mirada.

\- ¡Sssh! – le mandó a callar el azabache. – Dragones Cedric, han traído cuatro, uno para cada uno. Nuestra misión será enfrentarnos a ellos, o burlarlos…bueno, en principio eso es lo que oí que decían. En cualquier caso ya sabes a lo que te vas a enfrentar. - dijo, hablando con rapidez por si el profesor Flitwick salía para ver lo que le había ocurrido a Cedric.

Cedric lo miró. Harry vio en sus grises ojos algo de pánico ante lo revelado.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - inquirió Cedric en voz baja.

\- Del todo. - respondió Harry. – Eh sido testigo de ello…-

\- Pero ¿cómo te enteraste? – le preguntó Cedric. - Se supone que no podemos saber...-

\- Por distintas circunstancias, pero eso ahora es irrelevante…- contestó Harry tranquilamente, sin querer poner a Hagrid en apuros. – Por supuesto, no soy el único que lo sabe. A estas horas, Fleur y Krum ya se habrán enterado, porque Maxime y Karkarov también los vieron. –

Cedric se levantó con los brazos llenos de plumas, pergaminos y libros manchados de tinta y la bolsa rasgada colgando y balanceándose de un hombro. Miró a Harry con una mirada desconcertada y algo suspicaz. - ¿Por qué me lo has dicho? - preguntó.

Harry lo miró, sorprendido de que le hiciera aquella pregunta. Desde luego, Cedric no la habría hecho si hubiera visto los dragones con sus propios ojos. Harry no habría dejado ni a su peor enemigo que se enfrentara a aquellos dragones sin previo aviso. Bueno, tal vez a Voldemort…

\- No me parecía justo que tu fueras el único campeón que desconociera a aquello a lo que se va enfrentar…- dijo el azabache seriamente. – Ahora que ya lo sabes, estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Es lo justo, ¿no crees? –

Cedric seguía mirándolo con suspicacia cuando Harry escuchó tras él un golpeteo que le resultaba conocido. Se volvió y vio que Ojoloco Moody salía de un aula cercana.

\- Ven conmigo, Potter. – gruñó. - Diggory, entra en clase. –

Cedric, algo nervioso, entró en seguida a la clase de Encantamientos, mientras que Harry se quedaba en frente de Ojoloco.

\- Disculpe profesor Moody, pero en este momento tengo que acudir a la clase de Herbología, si me permite…– dijo Harry, manteniendo el tono de calma.

\- No te preocupes, Potter. Acompáñame al despacho un momento, por favor...-

Estaba claro que el azabache no iba a decirle que no a Moody, ese profesor demostró ser un auténtico conocedor de las Artes Oscuras, además de conocer útiles métodos de defensa contra ellas, ganándose el respeto por parte de Harry.

Entró en el despacho después de Moody, que cerró la puerta tras ellos, se volvió hacia Harry y fijó en él los dos ojos, el mágico y el normal.

\- Eso ha estado muy bien, Potter. - dijo Moody en voz baja.

El azabache se sorprendió. Si Ojoloco había escuchado su conversación con Cedric, aquella reacción no era la que él esperaba.

\- Siéntate. - le indicó Moody.

Harry obedeció y paseó la mirada por el despacho. Ya había estado allí cuando pertenecía a dos de sus anteriores titulares. Cuando lo ocupaba el "inútil" Lockhart, las paredes estaban forradas con fotos del mismo, fotos que sonreían y guiñaban el ojo. En los tiempos de Lupin, lo más fácil era encontrarse un espécimen de alguna nueva y fascinante criatura tenebrosa que el profesor hubiera conseguido para estudiarla en clase. En aquel momento, sin embargo, el despacho se encontraba abarrotado de extraños objetos que, según supuso Harry, Moody debía de haber empleado en sus tiempos de auror.

En el escritorio había algo que parecía una peonza grande de cristal algo rajada. El azabache enseguida se dio cuenta de que era un chivatoscopio, porque él mismo tenía uno, aunque el suyo era mucho más pequeño que el de Moody. En un rincón, sobre una mesilla, una especie de antena de televisión de color dorado, con muchos más hierrecitos que una antena normal, emitía un ligero zumbido. Y en la pared, delante de Harry, había colgado algo que parecía un espejo pero que no reflejaba el despacho. Por su superficie se movían unas figuras sombrías, ninguna de las cuales estaba claramente enfocada.

\- ¿Te gustan mis detectores de tenebrismo? - preguntó Moody, mirando a Harry detenidamente.

El azabache asintió - ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó a su vez, señalando la aparatosa antena dorada.

\- Es un sensor de ocultamiento. Vibra cuando detecta ocultamientos o mentiras...No lo puedo usar aquí, claro, porque hay demasiadas interferencias. Por todas partes, hay estudiantes que mienten para justificar por qué no han hecho los deberes. – explicó Moody. - No para de zumbar desde que he entrado aquí. Tuve que desconectar el chivatoscopio porque no dejaba de pitar. Es ultrasensible, ya que funciona en un radio de kilómetro y medio. Naturalmente, también puede captar cosas más serias que las chiquilladas - añadió gruñendo.

\- ¿Y para qué sirve el espejo? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Ese es mi reflector de enemigos. ¿No los ves, tratando de esconderse? No estoy en verdadero peligro mientras no se les distingue el blanco de los ojos. Entonces es cuando abro el baúl. -

Dejó escapar una risa breve y estridente, al tiempo que señalaba el baúl que había bajo la ventana. Tenía siete cerraduras en fila.

- _¿Qué habrá dentro?_ \- se preguntaba Harry. - _¿Será alguna especie de arma mágica anti magos tenebrosos?_ \- pero la siguiente pregunta de Moody lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- De forma que averiguaste lo de los dragones, ¿eh? – le preguntó Moody.

\- Si…- susurró Harry, manteniéndose tranquilo y en calma, pues no quería parecer nervioso ante un sujeto como Ojoloco Moody. - Lo averigüé por una especie de...casualidad. –

Moody sonrió. – Vaya, eres muy astuto muchacho. Desde el primer momento le he estado diciendo a Dumbledore que él puede jugar todo lo limpiamente que quiera, pero que ni Karkarov ni Maxime harán lo mismo. Les habrán contado a sus campeones todo lo que hayan podido averiguar. Quieren ganar, quieren derrotar a Dumbledore. Les gustaría demostrar que no es más que un hombre. Me alegro de saber que tú eres más…practico. – repitió su risa estridente, y su ojo mágico giró tan aprisa que Harry apartó la mirada de él para no marearse al verlo. - Bien... ¿tienes ya alguna idea de cómo enfrentarte al dragón? - le preguntó.

\- Por supuesto, profesor…- dijo Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa. – Pero eso es "secreto del campeón", por así decirlo. Me gustaría reservar mi estrategia como una sorpresa para demostrarlo ante los jueces. Eh estado preparándome desde hace semanas. Estoy convencido…de que podré con esto. – dijo con determinación.

\- Hm…Dumbledore me dijo que tu no eras un chico ordinario. – dijo Moody. – Será interesante observarte en acción, estoy ansioso por ver lo que tienes planeado. –

\- Espere a mañana, y será testigo de ello…- susurró Harry con una sonrisa.

Tras la charla con Moody, el azabache se fue a toda prisa por la gran escalinata, saliendo por la gran puerta hacia los terrenos y dirigiéndose a la clase de Herbología, donde le presentó a la profesora Sprout una serie de razones por las cuales se ausentó durante unos breves minutos. Harry tuvo bastante suerte, pues la profesora ya no parecía estar molesta con él por lo del Torneo.

Harry contaba con un primer plan para aturdir al dragón, no sin antes ofrecer batalla. De no funcionar su plan, recurriría a un plan b. El azabache era un extraordinario volador, por lo que, si el Dragón le daba problemas, el solo tendría que recurrir al encantamiento convocador para llamar a su Saeta de Fuego y esperar a que acuda al rescate.

\- _Vamos, quiero ver a alguien objetándome, diciendo la tontería de que no se hacer planes efectivos_. – pensó Harry con su sonrisa orgullosa.

Malfoy, aunque no lo aparentaba durante las clases, seguía molesto con Harry. Durante la tarde del día antes de la primera prueba, se reunió con el azabache para un duelo cerca del lago.

\- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a participar en el Torneo! – musitó Draco, con la varita en la mano.

\- Eso ya lo sé, Malfoy…- masculló Harry, blandiendo su varita.

\- Y supongo que no podías oponerte, ¿a qué no? – se burló el rubio, arrastrando las palabras y preparándose para atacar. – Por supuesto, tampoco es que quisieras ofrecer oposición ante la decisión de los jueces. –

\- Es lo que hay, ahora deja de quejarte y haz que está perdida de tiempo merezca la pena…- le dijo Harry con el rostro serio.

\- ¡Desmaius! – gritó Malfoy, iniciando el duelo.

Harry esquivó el encantamiento aturdidor con bastante agilidad, y tuvo que moverse rápidamente para no ser el receptor de una serie de hechizos capaces de mandarlo a volar.

\- Bien, prueba esto, ¡Carpe Retractum! – gritó Harry, apuntando con su varita a la pierna diestra de Malfoy.

El rubio cayó al suelo después de que Harry estirara con fuerza de la soga retráctil mágica. Draco se puso en pie, con bastante furia.

\- ¡Confringio! – gritó Malfoy, quien por poco le dio a Harry.

\- Eso estuvo cerca…- reconoció Harry. - ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó, usando el encantamiento desarmador.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – Draco hizo lo mismo, y los hechizos colisionaron, creando un pulso.

El lago se tambaleaba cerca de ellos, mientras llevaban la potencia de sus hechizos a un nivel más alto. Algunos alumnos de Durmstrang, observaban desde su barco el duelo entre los dos jóvenes magos, que se fulminaban con la mirada, a medida que el azabache tomaba la ventaja.

\- ¡HA! – masculló Harry, mandando a volar a Draco una vez más. – Veo que no has descansado durante las vacaciones…- susurró asombrado.

\- Bueno, puede que me hayas vencido, pero veremos si tienes tanta suerte durante la primera prueba…- musitó Draco, mientras se ponía en pie. – Hasta luego, si es que sigues vivo…- y se marchó de regreso al castillo.

\- ¡Hmph! Por supuesto que sobreviviré…- susurró Harry, siguiendo con la mirada a Malfoy. En ese momento, alguien le tocó el hombro. El joven mago se volvió y se topó de frente con Viktor Krum.

\- Excelente duelo. – le felicitó, con el entrecejo fruncido. – Sois unos magos extrraorrdinarrios, deberriamos tenerr un duelo uno de estos días…-

\- No me parece mal. – dijo Harry, con una sonrisa orgullosa. – Aún no eh puesto a prueba a los magos de Durmstrang, será interesante…-

\- Viktor Krum…- susurró el búlgaro, ofreciéndole la mano.

\- Harry Potter…- dijo el azabache, estrechándole la mano.

\- Nos vemos mañana. –

\- Lo mismo digo. –

Y tras dirigirse unas miradas, Krum regresó al barco, mientras que Harry se encaminó hacia el castillo para ir a comer. Después, junto con Hermione, asistió a Aritmancia, donde esta vez la Profesora Vector les dejó unos cuantos deberes.

\- _En realidad, solo la primera vez en este curso no nos dejó deberes…-_ pensó el azabache, mientras salía de la clase junto con la castaña.

Se reunieron con sus amigos en la sala de estudios de la Torre de Gryffindor, donde pusieron en práctica el encantamiento Patronus, siguiendo las instrucciones del azabache. Al final del día, Ron hizo aparecer un perro de raza Jack Rusell Terrier, mientras que Hermione…

\- ¡Ah! – chilló Chloe, saltando a los brazos de Ron.

\- Ahí va, es una…¿leona? – dijo Ginny, observando el Patronus de Hermione.

Era una leona plateada, que estaba sentada al lado de Hermione. El Patronus felino parecía bastante tranquilo sin la presencia de un objetivo concreto al que atacar.

\- ¡Es estupendo Hermione! – le felicitó Harry. – Sabía que lo lograrías tarde o temprano, pero…¿una leona? – frunció el entrecejo.

\- Bueno, creo que si nos basamos en la teoría del Patronus, la forma del animal varía según la personalidad de cada individuo. – dijo Hermione, mirando con admiración a su Patronus. – Y, ya que me enamoré de un león…- susurró, mirando a Harry. Este se sonrojó.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó de un salto, porque al fin llegó el día.

\- _¡Hoy es la prueba! ¡Hoy es la pruebaaa!_ – gritaba de emoción desde su mente, mientras se vestía con rapidez para no perderse el desayuno.

Pero antes de que el gran momento llegara, tras el desayuno, Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que acudir a la clase de Historia con el profesor Binns. Sin embargo, el azabache estaba tan eufórico que no sintió ni pizca de aburrimiento, y respondió a todas las preguntas que le hizo el maestro de historia sin apenas pestañear, mientras que los demás (exceptuando a Hermione) tenían la cabeza desplomada sobre sus mesas.

Tras la clase, llegó la hora de la comida. Pero antes de que el azabache se acabara su plato de estofado, la profesora McGonagall entró en el Gran Comedor y fue a toda prisa hacia él. Muchos los observaban.

\- Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio...- dijo la profesora McGonagall, hecha un manojo de nervios. - Tienes que prepararte para la primera prueba. –

\- ¡Estupendo! – Harry no pudo contener la emoción. Se levantó de golpe, dejando caer el tenedor en su plato.

\- ¡Buena suerte Harry! – le susurró Hermione, con sus ojos brillosos. – Se…que todo irá bien. –

\- ¡Estaremos apoyándote hermano! – dijo Ron de un susurro, bastante animado. – Recuerda que estamos contigo. -

Harry les mostró el pulgar arriba, antes de marcharse del Gran Comedor con la profesora McGonagall. Al bajar la escalinata de piedra y salir a la fría tarde de noviembre, la jefa de su casa le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Escucha Harry, sé que eres valiente, sé que tienes la habilidad necesaria para sobrevivir a este Torneo, pero te quiero dejar bien claro una cosa…- le dijo en tono severo. – Tu nos sigues preocupando mucho…Habrá magos preparados para intervenir si la situación se desbordara, pero, de todos modos, ten mucho cuidado…-

\- No se preocupe profesora…- dijo Harry afablemente. – Saldré allí y ganaré esa prueba, se lo aseguro…- dijo con determinación.

Ella lo conducía bordeando el bosque hacia donde estaban los dragones; pero, al acercarse al grupo de árboles detrás del cual habría debido ser claramente visible el cercado, Harry vio que habían levantado una tienda que lo ocultaba a la vista.

\- Tienes que entrar con los demás campeones y esperar tu turno, Potter... - le dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz temblorosa. - El señor Bagman está dentro, él te explicará lo que tienes que hacer...Buena suerte. –

\- Gracias profesora McGonagall…- dijo Harry con un brillo en sus ojos. - _¡Voy a luchar…como Gladiator!_ – rugió desde su mente.

Ella lo dejó a la puerta de la tienda, y Harry entró. Fleur Delacour estaba sentada en un rincón, sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. No parecía ni remotamente tan segura como de costumbre. Por el contrario, se la veía pálida y sudorosa. El aspecto de Viktor Krum era aún más hosco de lo habitual, y el azabache supuso que aquélla era la forma en que manifestaba su nerviosismo. Cedric paseaba de un lado a otro. Cuando el joven mago entró, le dirigió una sonrisa afable, a la que éste correspondió.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Bien! - dijo Bagman muy contento, mirándolo. - ¡Ven, ven, ponte cómodo! –

De pie, en medio de los pálidos campeones (a excepción de Harry), Bagman se parecía un poco a esas figuras infladas de los dibujos animados. Se había vuelto a poner su antigua túnica de las Avispas de Wimbourne.

\- Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos...¡Es hora de poneros al corriente! - declaró Bagman con alegría. - Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, os ofreceré esta bolsa a cada uno de vosotros para que saquéis la miniatura de aquello con lo que os va a tocar enfrentaros. - Les enseñó una bolsa roja de seda. - Hay diferentes...variedades, ya lo veréis. Y tengo que deciros algo más...Ah, sí...¡vuestro objetivo es coger el huevo de oro! –

Harry miró a su alrededor. Cedric hizo un gesto de asentimiento para indicar que había comprendido las palabras de Bagman y volvió a pasear por la tienda. Tenía la cara ligeramente verde. Fleur y Krum no reaccionaron en absoluto, tal vez pensaban que se pondrían a vomitar si abrían la boca. En cuanto al azabache, él sonreía como un idiota.

\- _¡A por el huevo!_ – se dio ánimos a sí mismo, sin dejar de sonreír con entusiasmo.

Y enseguida se oyeron alrededor de la tienda los pasos de cientos y cientos de personas que hablaban emocionadas, reían, bromeaban...Harry se sintió ansioso por ver a aquella multitud como si estuvieran presenciando un partido de Quidditch.

A continuación, Bagman abrió la bolsa roja de seda. - Las damas primero. - dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur Delacour.

Ella metió una mano temblorosa en la bolsa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón, un galés verde. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número "dos". Y Harry estuvo seguro, por el hecho de que Fleur no mostró sorpresa alguna sino completa resignación, de que no se había equivocado.

\- _Madame Maxime le ha dicho qué le esperaba, por supuesto…-_ confirmó sus sospechas.

Lo mismo que en el caso de Krum, que sacó el bola de fuego chino. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número "tres". Krum ni siquiera parpadeó, pues se limitó a mirar al suelo.

Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado con el número "uno" atado al cuello. Sabiendo lo que le quedaba, con una amplia emoción, Harry metió la mano en la bolsa de seda y extrajo el Colacuerno húngaro con el número "cuatro". Cuando Harry lo miró, la miniatura desplegó las alas y enseñó los minúsculos colmillos.

\- _A Hagrid y a mí nos encanta…-_ pensó el azabache, algo que probablemente suene como de locos para otros.

\- ¡Bueno, ahí lo tenéis! - exclamó Bagman alegremente. - Habéis sacado cada uno el dragón con el que os tocará enfrentaros, y el número es el del orden en que saldréis, ¿comprendéis? Yo tendré que dejaros dentro de un momento, porque soy el comentarista. Diggory, eres el primero, tendrás que salir al cercado cuando oigas un silbato, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. Harry... ¿podría hablar un momento contigo, ahí fuera? –

\- Bueno…- bufó el azabache, asintiendo de mala gana, levantándose y saliendo con Bagman de la tienda, que lo llevó aparte, entre los árboles, y luego se volvió hacia él con expresión paternal.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? –

\- ¿Cómo? – el azabache frunció el entrecejo. – Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me toma? –

\- ¿Tienes algún plan? - le preguntó Bagman, bajando la voz hasta el tono conspiratorio. - No me importa darte alguna pista, si quieres. Porque…- continuó Bagman bajando la voz más aún. - eres el más débil de todos, Harry. Así que si te puedo ser de alguna ayuda...-

\- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? – el azabache se puso furioso, ya solo le faltaba que lo tacharan como "el más débil". Aquello ya era el colmo. – Ya veremos quién es el débil, cuando salga ahí y tenga el huevo en mis manos haré que te tragues esas palabras, Bagman…- musitó, mirándolo con furia.

\- Esto…bueno…no hace falta que te enfades Harry…- gimió Bagman, muy asustando ante la sombría mirada que le dirigía el azabache. De repente, se escuchó el sonido de un silbato. - ¡Santo Dios, tengo que darme prisa! - dijo alarmado, y salió corriendo.

\- _¡Hmph! Gilip*****…-_ gruñó el azabache desde su mente, mientras seguía a Bagman con una mirada fulminante y sombría.

Harry volvió a la tienda dando zancadas bruscas, y vio a Cedric que salía con la cara más verde aún que antes. El azabache, tratando de calmarse, intentó desearle suerte, pero estaba tan furioso con la suposición de Bagman que al final no dijo nada.

Volvió a entrar, con Fleur y Krum. Unos segundos después oyeron el bramido de la multitud, señal de que Cedric acababa de entrar en el cercado y se hallaba ya frente a la versión real de su miniatura.

Para el azabache, sentarse allí a escuchar a "la avispa gorda" que tenían de comentarista era un auténtico aburrimiento. La multitud gritaba, ahogaba gemidos como si fueran uno solo, cuando Cedric hacía lo que fuera para enfrentar o burlar al hocicorto sueco. Krum seguía mirando al suelo. Fleur ahora había tomado el lugar de Cedric, caminando de un lado a otro de la tienda.

Harry tenía más ganas que nunca de demostrarle a Bagman su verdadero potencial, sobre todo por los comentarios de este, como…"Ah, qué poco ha faltado, qué poco...! ¡Se está arriesgando, ya lo creo...! ¡Eso ha sido muy astuto, sí señor, lástima que no le haya servido de nada!".

- _Ahora verás cretino, haré que te ahogues con tus palabras…¡Tch! El mas débil…_ \- seguía gruñendo desde su asiento.

Y luego, tras unos quince minutos, el azabache oyó un bramido ensordecedor que sólo podía significar una cosa. Cedric había conseguido burlar al dragón y coger el huevo de oro.

\- ¡Muy pero que muy bien! - gritaba Bagman. - ¡Y ahora la puntuación de los jueces! Pero no dijo las puntuaciones. Harry supuso que los jueces las levantaban en el aire para mostrárselas a la multitud. - ¡Uno que ya está, y quedan tres! - gritó Bagman cuando volvió a sonar el silbato. - ¡Señorita Delacour, si tiene usted la bondad…! –

Fleur temblaba de arriba abajo. Cuando salió de la tienda con la cabeza erguida y agarrando la varita con firmeza, Harry sintió por ella una especie de afecto que no había sentido antes. Se quedaron solos él y Krum, en lados opuestos de la tienda, evitando mirarse.

Se repitió el mismo proceso.

\- ¡Ah, no estoy muy seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea! - oyeron gritar a Bagman, siempre con entusiasmo. - ¡Ah... casi! Cuidado ahora...¡Dios mío, creí que lo iba a coger! –

Diez minutos después Harry oyó que la multitud volvía a aplaudir con fuerza. También Fleur debía de haberlo logrado. Se hizo una pausa mientras se mostraban las puntuaciones de Fleur. Hubo más aplausos y luego, por tercera vez, sonó el silbato.

\- ¡Y aquí aparece el señor Krum! - anunció Bagman cuando salía Krum con su aire desgarbado, dejando a Harry completamente solo.

El azabache estaba cada vez más inquieto. – _Ojalá que Krum no se tarde mucho…-_ pensó, con la emoción por las nubes a pesar del enfado. – _¡porque tengo ganas de enfrentarme al Colacuerno y dejar en evidencia a Bagman!_ – gruñó, apretando el puño.

\- ¡Muy osado! - gritaba Bagman, y Harry oyó al bola de fuego chino proferir un bramido espantoso, mientras la multitud contenía la respiración, como si fueran uno solo. - ¡La verdad es que está mostrando valor y, sí señores, acaba de coger el huevo! –

El aplauso resquebrajó el aire invernal como si fuera una copa de cristal fino. Krum había acabado, y aquél sería el turno de Harry.

\- _¡SI! ¡POR FIN!_ – el azabache estaba más que emocionado.

De un salto, y blandiendo la varita, Harry se puso en pie. Tras oír el sonido del silbato, salió de la tienda, pasando los árboles y penetrando en el cercado a través de un hueco.

Lo vio todo ante sus ojos como si se tratara de un sueño de colores muy vivos. Desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto después del sábado lo miraban cientos y cientos de rostros. Y allí, al otro lado del cercado, estaba el Colacuerno agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus malévolos ojos amarillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinchos y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo. La multitud gritaba muchísimo, aunque Harry no sabía si eran gritos de emoción, preocupación o enfado.

Echando un rápido vistazo a la grada, pudo ver a Hermione, temblando desde su asiento, a Ron con el puño en el corazón, a Dean y Seamus levantando por todo lo alto una enorme pancarta con el título "¡MESÍAS POTTER!", adornado con unos efectos luminosos, probablemente realizados por la castaña, en señal de apoyo.

\- _Si, es como un partido de Quidditch, solo que en vez de atrapar una Snitch debo atrapar un huevo de oro y pelearme con un dragón…_ \- pensó Harry, con una amplia sonrisa.

También pudo ver a los gemelos repartiendo lo que probablemente eran cupones de apuestas, pero tenían bastante competencia porque Ginny y Chloe estaban haciendo lo mismo. Neville parecía estar petrificado, mientras que Luna (que por alguna extraña razón, estaba sentada a su lado cuando debería estar con los de su casa) seguía con su aspecto tan soñador como de costumbre. Los demás miembros de Ravenclaw estaban asustados, incluso los de Hufflepuff, que días anteriores (en su mayoría) estuvieron diciéndole de todo a Harry. Y los de Slytherin parecían tan felices como pasar el día en un parque de atracciones.

\- _Bueno, es el momento…-_ pensó Harry, saltando encima de una roca para que el Colacuerno se percatara de su presencia. – _Eh estado practicando mis habilidades con el fuego, siguiendo las indicaciones de Equonovi. Si consigo retener el fuego que me escupa el Colacuerno, estoy convencido de que puedo usarlo como arma para dejarlo aturdido. El potencial del fuego de un dragón es más potente que los Desmaius de aquellos magos que vi el otro día, aunque estoy convencido que para el Colacuerno será como un martillazo en el cabezón…-_ Tras tener claro lo que iba a hacer, apuntó con su varita a los pies del Dragón. - ¡Bombarda! – gritó. Una explosión fue provocada en frente del Colacuerno, provocando su ira. - ¡Vamos! ¿¡A qué esperas!? Ven a por mí grandullón…- se burló Harry, con su sonrisa orgullosa. – _Si no le doy emoción a este evento, me sentiría timado, no, es mejor dar un digno espectáculo…-_

El Colacuerno rugió de furia, y moviendo bruscamente sus enormes alas, fue acercándose hacia donde estaba Harry, mientras que este le fulminaba con la mirada. Los gemidos y chillidos del público se hicieron más sonoros.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡No sé qué está planeando Harry, pero el Colacuerno parece que está bastante furioso! – comentó Bagman con emoción, desde el palco de autoridades, donde estaban los directores, los profesores y la insoportable de Skeeter.

Riéndose entre dientes, Harry esquivó hábilmente una llamarada provocada por el Colacuerno. La enorme bestia volvió a gemir de rabia, y trató de asestarle un golpe con su enorme y puntiaguda cola, pero…

\- ¡Carpe Retractum! – gritó Harry, apuntando a una roca más alta. Saltó como si estuviera hecho de goma hasta lo alto de aquella roca, poniéndose a salvo.

¡BOOM!

La cola del Colacuerno, tan potente como una gigantesca bola de demolición obrera, destruyó la roca, pero para sorpresa del público, Harry, en vez de caerse, utilizó el Carpe Retractum para enganchar la soga mágica en la cabeza del dragón, y tras una serie de movimientos magistrales, se subió encima de su cuello, en una zona que afortunadamente no contaba con "pinchitos".

\- _¡Si! Culo a salvo…-_ pensó Harry, mientras se agarraba con fuerza del Colacuerno.

El público se estaba animando y comenzaban a verse eufóricos, al contemplar como Harry dominaba a la bestia, arrancando las ovaciones por parte de muchos, y los pitos por parte de otros. Como si estuviera cogiendo a un gigantesco toro por los cuernos, el azabache hizo algunos movimientos bruscos para que el Colacuerno reaccionara, provocando que se estrellara contra algunas rocas, en un intento de deshacerse de él.

\- ¡Madre mía! ¡Harry parece un jinete de Dragones! – comentó Bagman, en un tono bastante sorpresivo. – ¡Quizás hablé demasiado pronto antes, pero este chico tiene agallas! ¡Mirad como doma al Colacuerno! –

¡BUM! ¡BAM! ¡BLAM! El Colacuerno seguían intentando zafarse de Harry, estrellando su cabeza contra mas rocas, pero el joven mago lo sujetaba bien gracias al encantamiento "tira y afloja" que rodeaba el cuello de la bestia, esquivando por los pelos otra roca.

\- _Esto está bien, pero no parece causar mucho efecto…-_ pensó Harry, quien parecía estar subido encima de un gigantesco toro mecánico fuera de control.

Aprovechando una pausa del dragón, Harry saltó todo lo alto que pudo. - ¡Carpe Retractum! – gritó de nuevo, apuntando a otra roca y quedándose ahí de pie.

Mirando a su alrededor, había bastantes rocas a las que poder recurrir como una especie de munición para catapultas. Recordando su primera pelea contra aquel troll en primero, el azabache elevó hasta tres rocas medianas por medio del encantamiento levitatorio y se las lanzó al Colacuerno, dejándolo un poco atontado.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Harry aprovecha a la perfección los recursos que le ofrece el entorno contra el Colacuerno, pobre bicho, me parece que tiene un mosquito muy molesto el cual no le deja en paz! – comentó Bagman alegremente, mientras el público gritaba de asombro.

Fue entonces cuando el azabache localizó el huevo de oro, brillando en medio de los demás huevos de color cemento, siendo custodiados por el Colacuerno, que apenas tardaba unos segundos en recuperarse y volver a rugir de ira.

\- _Hm…ahí está…-_ pensó Harry. – _Bien, será mejor que no prolongue esto por mucho más tiempo, Krum se tardó poco en acabar su prueba, si me tardo más de la cuenta…-_ sorprendiendo a la multitud, el azabache saltó de la roca, y se puso en frente del Colacuerno, pero a una cierta distancia. – Vamos…escupe fuego…- musitó, preparando su varita.

El Colacuerno, gimiendo de dolor y muy furioso, miró a Harry con sus enfurecidos y enormes ojos. Cogiendo aire como si fuera una enorme aspiradora, el dragón estaba listo para escupir fuego. El joven mago lo esperaba, mientras que la gente comenzó a chillar de desesperación, preguntándose porque Harry estaba ahí parado, y sonriendo como un estúpido.

\- ¡Vamos! – le incitó al dragón. – ¡Escupe fuego de una buena vez! – y el Colacuerno, con toda su rabia, lanzó una poderosa llamarada contra Harry. - ¡Ahora! –

Harry movió la varita dos veces arriba y abajo, luego hizo una especie de "X" para después crear una especie de recipiente mágico invisible. El fuego llegó de lleno al azabache como si un enorme tren de alta velocidad estuviera siendo absorbido por la esfera invisible, que poco a poco se hacía más grande en la mano del joven mago.

\- ¡Mirad eso! – anunció Bagman. - ¡De alguna manera, Harry a contenido el fuego del Colacuerno, y ahora está haciendo unos movimientos con la varita que no eh visto nunca! ¿¡Que tendrá pensado hacer Harry!? –

Harry fulminó con la mirada al Colacuerno, mientras apuntaba la esfera de fuego (Que parecía una pelota de futbol en llamas) contra la bestia. - ¡FUROLEOOOO! – rugió el joven mago.

Las llamas adoptaron la forma de una réplica de Trace, el Rexinis de Gryffindor. La réplica hecha con fuego era tan realista que incluso rugía como si fuera uno de verdad. La poderosa llamarada en forma de Rexinis se dirigió aceleradamente hasta el Colacuerno, impactando directamente contra él.

¡BOOOM! Una poderosa explosión provocó, haciendo que la multitud se tambaleara, los adultos del palco de autoridades se cayeron al suelo. Skeeter tenía las gafas torcidas, y Bagman se quedó colgado de la mesa donde no hace nada estaba apoyado, con el micro en la mano.

El azabache se acercó lentamente hacia el huevo, sin dejar de mirar al Colacuerno, que tras disiparse la enorme cortina de humo provocada por la poderosa explosión de fuego, se pudo confirmar que el dragón estaba aturdido.

Saltando encima del nido donde estaba custodiado el huevo de oro, Harry lo cogió y lo elevó al cielo, en señal de Victoria. Al principio, todo era silencio, pero como si una bomba hubiera estallado, la multitud se puso en pie para aplaudir y vitorear con todas sus fuerzas al azabache.

\- ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! – coreaban el nombre del cuarto campeón. Para sorpresa de este, además de todos los miembros de su casa, los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw también estaban aplaudiéndole, incluso pudo ver a más de la mitad de Slytherin haciendo lo mismo.

\- _Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba…-_ pensó el azabache, bastante sorprendido, mientras mantenía el huevo de oro alzando con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- ¡EXTRAORDINARIO! ¡EXTRAORDINARIO! – chillaba Bagman de emoción, mientras daba tales saltos que hacía tambalear parte del palco. - ¡EL MAS JOVEN DE LOS CAMPEÓNES, A DERROTADO AL COLACUERNO HUNGARO! ¡Harry, me trago con patatas lo que te dije antes! ¡ERES EL TIPO MAS FUERTE QUE EH CONOCIDO NUNCA! - gritó, tirando el micro al aire con alegría.

\- _Bien, creo que te perdonaré por esta vez, Bagman…-_ pensó Harry, sonriendo levemente. Mientras veía aplaudir a los directores, profesores e incluso Rita Skeeter no se resistió a vitorearle. - _¿En serio?_ – frunció el entrecejo, pero sonrío al ver las lágrimas de felicidad de la profesora McGonagall, la sonrisa leve del profesor Snape y los ojos azules y brillantes del profesor Dumbledore, quien sonreía ampliamente.

Con el huevo bien protegido entre sus brazos, Harry fue caminando hacia la salida, mientras los cuidadores de los dragones se acercaban para ver cómo se encontraba el Colacuerno, que seguía inconsciente. Cuando llegó, fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de la profesora McGonagall, que estaba acompañada por el profesor Moody y Hagrid.

\- ¡Excepcional, Harry! - dijo bien alto la profesora McGonagall. - ¡Sin duda alguna eres un mago excepcional! Aun así, creo que sería conveniente que la señora Pomfrey te eche un vistazo. – el joven mago tenía unas heridas leves, y por ello lo decía. - Tienes que ir a verla antes de que los jueces muestren la puntuación. Ve por ahí, ya está terminando con Diggory. –

\- ¡Lo conseguiste, Harry! - dijo Hagrid con voz ronca. - ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Y eso que te tocó el Colacuerno, y ya sabes lo que di…! –

\- Gracias Hagrid…- le dijo el azabache a su gran amigo afablemente, y de paso, evitando que siguiera metiendo la pata al revelarle a todo el mundo que había visto los dragones antes de lo debido.

El profesor Moody también parecía encantado, su ojo mágico no paraba de dar vueltas. – Unas habilidades dignas de los magos legendarios, Potter. Sin duda alguna serías una gran amenaza para los tenebrosos…- gruñó "encantado".

\- Gracias profesor…- dijo Harry, bastante colorado, mientras se frotaba la nuca.

\- Vamos Harry, ve a la tienda de primeros auxilios, por favor. - le dijo la profesora McGonagall.

El azabache asintió y salió del cercado con una amplia sonrisa. Vio a la entrada de la segunda tienda a la señora Pomfrey, que parecía preocupada. - ¡Dragones! - exclamó en tono de indignación, tirando de Harry hacia dentro.

La tienda estaba dividida en cubículos. A través de la tela, Harry distinguió la sombra de Cedric, que no parecía seriamente herido, por lo menos a juzgar por el hecho de que estaba sentado. La señora Pomfrey examinó al azabache, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer, pues solo tenía un par de rasguños.

\- El año pasado dementores, este año dragones...¿Qué traerán al colegio el año que viene? Has tenido mucha suerte, solo tienes unos rasguños. Será suficiente con aplicarte un poco de esencia de díctamo. – masculló la señora Pomfrey, mientras cogía un frasco.

\- Ah, eso me recuerda…- dijo Harry, sonriendo con malicia. – Ahora no irá a decirme que soy "delicado", ¿verdad? – susurró, riéndose como un idiota.

\- Bueno, bueno, está bien, lo admito, no eres delicado. – dijo la señora Pomfrey, de mala gana, mientras untaba de díctamo los rasguños del joven mago. – Sin embargo, eh llegado a la conclusión de que es usted un buscapleitos sin remedio, señor Potter…- masculló severamente.

Harry se río discretamente, para él, eso era un alago.

\- Enseguida podrás ir a ver tu puntación. – le dijo la señora Pomfrey, antes de dirigirse a donde estaba Cedric. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras ahora, Diggory? –

Harry no podía quedarse quieto, pues estaba demasiado emocionado como para quedarse ahí a esperar. Se puso de pie para asomarse a la puerta, pero antes de que llegara a ella entraron cuatro personas a toda prisa. Hermione (con el puño en el corazón), Ron, Chloe y Ginny.

\- ¡Harry, eres extraordinario! - le dijo Hermione con voz chillona, mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía marcas de uñas en la cara, donde seguramente se había apretado del miedo que pasó. - ¡Alucinante! ¡Aún no me lo puedo creer! –

\- ¡Sabía que podrías con esto, compañero! ¡Ya me gustaría a mí poder hacer ese conjuro del león de fuego! – dijo Ron, mostrándole el pulgar con una amplia sonrisa. – Fred y George han preparado una fiesta en la Sala Común, así que no te vayas a escaquear, ¿eh? –

\- No tengo porque…- dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Has estado genial, Harry! – chilló Ginny. - ¿Pero sabes que es más genial? –

\- Sorpréndeme…- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hemos vendido más cupones que Fred y George! – chilló Chloe, dando un saltito junto a la caja con cupones que llevaba colgado del cuello. – Cuando se enteraron, no se dignaron a reconocernos como vencedoras y salieron pitando. – se burló de los gemelos. – Nos tocó repartir unos cuantos premios, pero como la mayoría pensó que el Colacuerno te iba a incinerar, obtuvimos más beneficios. – dijo, haciendo una sonrisa muy cómica.

Harry se río. - ¿Tan poca gente creía en mí? Hay que ver. Bueno, para vosotras debe de ser todo un mérito, no es nada fácil vender más que Fred y George, ya que ellos están acostumbrados a hacer negocio. –

\- Oye Harry, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver tu puntuación? – le dijo Ron, palmeándole el hombro a su mejor amigo, a lo que este asintió con una sonrisa.

Harry cogió el huevo de oro y junto con Hermione y los demás salieron de la tienda, mientras Ron le explicaba al azabache como les fue a los otros campeones en sus pruebas.

\- Sin duda eres el ganador, no hay punto de comparación. – le elogió de nuevo. - Cedric hizo una cosa bastante rara: transformó una roca en un perro labrador, para que el dragón atacara al perro y se olvidara de él. La transformación estuvo bastante bien, y al final funcionó, porque consiguió coger el huevo, pero también se llevó una buena quemadura porque el dragón cambió de opinión de repente y decidió que le interesaba más Diggory que el labrador, escapó por los pelos. Fleur intentó un tipo de encantamiento...creo que quería ponerlo en trance, o algo así. El caso es que funcionó, se quedó como dormido, pero de repente roncó y echó un buen chorro de fuego, y se le prendió la falda. Por supuesto, la apagó echando agua por la varita. –

\- ¿Qué hay de Krum? – le preguntó el azabache. - ¿Intentó pelear, o volar? -

\- No te lo vas a creer, pero después de ti es el que mejor lo ha hecho. – comentó Ron con emoción. - Utilizó algún tipo de embrujo que le lanzó a los ojos. El dragón empezó a tambalearse y aplastó la mitad de los huevos de verdad, por suerte el de oro quedó ileso. –

\- No importa Harry, yo creo que tú fuiste que el más rápido logró dejar fuera de combate a tu dragón. – dijo Hermione. – Y es seguro que has quedado primero. –

Cuando entraron de vuelta al cercado, Harry vio que el Colacuerno ya no estaba, lo que probablemente significaba que los cuidadores lo devolvieron a su jaula, aunque desconocía si el dragón seguía aturdido o si se despertó en el momento en que quedó encerrado.

Los jueces estaban de pie en el palco, listos para dar su puntuación.

\- Cada juez puede dar hasta diez puntos como máximo. – explicó Ginny. – Si después de esto no te ganas un diez…-

Entornando los ojos, Harry vio a Madame Máxime, la primera del tribunal, levantar la varita, de la que salió lo que parecía una larga cinta de plata que se retorcía formando un diez.

\- ¡Excelente! – exclamó Chloe, mientras la multitud aplaudía.

\- Es mucho más sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que es la directora de una escuela rival. –observó Hermione.

A continuación, le tocó al señor Crouch, que proyectó en el aire otro diez, ganándose más aplausos.

\- ¡Perfecto! - gritó Ron, dándole a Harry un golpecito en la espalda.

Luego le tocaba a Dumbledore. También él proyectó un diez, y la multitud vitoreó más fuerte que antes. Luego le tocó a Bagman, que también le dio un diez.

\- ¡Ya está Harry, ya casi tienes un pleno! – chilló Ginny, mientras todos contenían la respiración para observar la última puntuación del ultimo juez.

Karkarov levantó la varita. Se detuvo un momento, y luego proyectó en el aire otro número, el cinco, ganándose pitos y abucheos por parte de la grada.

\- ¿¡COMO!? – rugió Ron, con indignación. - ¡Maldito cerdo partidista y piojoso! ¡A Krum le diste un diez! – gruñó, apretando los dientes.

\- Bueno, no a todo el mundo le puedo agradar, a pesar de vencer a un dragón. – el azabache se encogió de hombros, ya había demostrado bastante por un día.

Y no era solo por demostrar su poder y su valía. Había recuperado la credibilidad por parte del colegio, quien durante las últimas semanas desde que su nombre apareciera en el Cáliz de Fuego, la mitad estuvieron en su contra, pero ahora, casi toda la escuela volvía a apoyarle, llenándole de suma satisfacción.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Superas a Krum por cinco puntos! - le dijo Charlie Weasley, precipitándose a su encuentro cuando volvían para el colegio. - Me voy corriendo, tengo que llegar para enviarle una lechuza a mamá; le prometí que le contaría lo que había sucedido. ¡Pero es que ha sido increíble! Ah, sí...me ordenaron que te dijera que tienes que esperar unos minutos. Bagman os quiere decir algo en la tienda de los campeones. –

\- Gracias Charlie. – dijo Harry amablemente, antes de dirigirse a sus amigos. – Ahora vengo, ¿me esperáis? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ron y las chicas asintieron, mientras el azabache volvía a entrar en la tienda, que esta vez le pareció completamente distinta: acogedora y agradable. Recordó cómo se había sentido ahí, esperando pacientemente a poder salir y enfrentarse al Colacuerno…

\- _Esperar es una lata…-_ resopló Harry desde su mente.

Fleur, Cedric y Krum entraron juntos. Cedric tenía un lado de la cara cubierto de una pasta espesa de color naranja, que presumiblemente le estaba curando la quemadura. Al verlo, sonrió. - ¡Has estado espectacular, Harry! – dijo.

\- Tu también has estado genial Cedric, bien hecho…- le dijo el azabache afablemente.

\- ¡Muy bien todos! - dijo Bagman, entrando en la tienda con su andar saltarín y tan encantado como si él mismo hubiera burlado a un dragón. - Ahora, sólo unas palabras…Tenéis un buen período de descanso antes de la segunda prueba, que tendrá lugar a las nueve y media de la mañana del veinticuatro de febrero. ¡Pero mientras tanto os vamos a dar algo en que pensar! Si os fijáis en los huevos que estáis sujetando, veréis que se pueden abrir...¿Veis las bisagras? Tenéis que resolver el enigma que contiene el huevo porque os indicará en qué consiste la segunda prueba, y de esa forma podréis prepararos para ella. ¿Está claro?, ¿seguro? ¡Bien, entonces podéis iros! –

Harry salió de la tienda, se juntó con Hermione y los demás para ir juntos al castillo, por el borde del bosque y hablando sin parar. El azabache quería que le contaran con más detalle qué era lo que habían hecho los otros campeones. Luego, al rodear el grupo de árboles detrás del cual Harry había oído por primera vez rugir a los dragones, una bruja apareció de pronto a su espalda.

\- Maldita sea…- gruñó el azabache en voz baja, al darse cuenta de que la bruja era Rita Skeeter. Aquel día llevaba una túnica de color verde amarillento, del mismo tono que la pluma a vuelapluma que tenía en la mano.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, Harry! - lo felicitó. - Me pregunto si podrías concederme unas palabras. ¿Cómo te sentiste al enfrentarte al dragón? ¿Te ha parecido correcta la puntuación que te han dado? –

\- Solo una palabra…- susurró el azabache, con una sonrisa orgullosa. – Adiós…-

Y continuó el camino hacia el castillo, al lado de su novia y sus amigos, brincando de alegría.


	41. Ch81-82-Año IV

Capítulo 81 – El elfo que ama la libertad

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron aquella noche a buscar a Hedwig para que el azabache le enviara una carta a Sirius, y así anunciarle su triunfo en la primera prueba.

Por el camino, Ron se puso a hablar sobre Karkarov, aprovechando que Chloe no estaba con ellos en ese momento.

\- Esto no te lo conté hasta ahora porque no quería sacar el tema en frente de Chloe. – dijo el pelirrojo, bastante serio. – El argumento que nos dio Sirius sobre la identidad de Karkarov tiene mucho sentido, ya que ella me contó que Lucius Malfoy y él eran amigos, en los tiempos de Vol-Voldemort…- musitó temblorosamente. – Apuesto a que en los Mundiales iban los dos juntitos y bien enmascarados...-

\- ¿Chloe sabía realmente lo que su padre estaba haciendo ese día? – le preguntó el azabache, con la misma seriedad que el pelirrojo.

Ron tardó un par de minutos en responder. – Si…- susurró, justo cuando Harry le dio la carta a Hedwig, quien salió por una ventana de la lechucería. – Y su hermano también...-

\- Entonces ella si sabía lo de su padre…- dijo Hermione en voz baja. – ¿Cómo se siente Chloe, siendo consciente de todo esto? –

\- Muy dolida, eso te lo puedo asegurar. – susurró Ron, saliendo de la lechucería junto con sus amigos. – Es preferible no hablarle del tema, para ella todo esto es muy complicado…-

\- Debe de confiar mucho en ti como para contarte algo tan importante. – dijo Harry, sonriéndole afablemente. – Lo mejor que puedes hacer Ronald, es hacerla feliz aquí…-

\- Por supuesto que lo haré. - repuso el pelirrojo, con decisión. – Bueno, de todos modos, nos hemos desviado del caso. Si Karkarov es el responsable de que tu nombre saliera en el Cáliz de Fuego, debe de estar furioso, ¿no crees? – le preguntó al azabache. – Ya que has demostrado ser el más fuerte de los campeones. Seguramente pensó que el Torneo sería una gran oportunidad para acabar contigo, pero al parecer el tiro le salió por la culata. –

\- A Harry le queda mucho por andar antes de que termine el Torneo - declaró Hermione, con mucha seriedad. - Si esto ha sido la primera prueba, no me atrevo a pensar qué puede venir después. –

Tan solo oír la respuesta de su chica, el azabache empezó a imaginarse como sería la segunda prueba, con suma excitación. Viéndose a sí mismo, luchando contra el poderoso y gigantesco Godzilla.

 _Imaginación de Harry:_

 _En el grandioso castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, se desató el caos, después de que trescientos magos trajeran a los terrenos al renacido dinosaurio gigante. Dumbledore, Moody, Snape y McGonagall trataban de ganar tiempo enfrentándose al monstruo, mientras los estudiantes, espectadores y demás jueces huían despavoridos del colegio._

 _De repente, desde el cielo, se avista ante la luz de la luna la figura de una persona montada en un animal alado con cuatro patas. Este individuo blandía una espada, llevaba puesta una túnica dorada, con una cicatriz de rayo en la frente, un cabello negro y desordenado, y esbozando una sonrisa de imbécil._

 _\- ¡Mirad, es Harry! – gritaron unos, huyendo de la destrucción._

 _\- ¡Sálvenos, poderoso Potter! – pidieron otros._

 _Y mientras la muchedumbre animaba al poderosísimo jinete Harry, montado encima de su fiel compañero hipogrifo Buckbeak, este se situaba en frente de Godzilla._

 _\- Esto…es…¡EXCELENTE! – exclamó Harry, encantado de la vida. - ¿Cómo te atreves a destruir los terrenos? ¿¡Y el castillo!? No me jo*** monstruo. – se burló, fulminando a Godzilla con la mirada._

 _El monstruo rugió tan fuerte que las ventanas del castillo se rompieron por la onda de sonido que provocó el chillido desgarrador que soltó cual hostia en los dientes, pero en este caso el receptor fueron los tímpanos de las personas presentes en Hogwarts._

 _\- ¡Auch! Eso fue desgarrador…- gimoteó Harry, frotándose la cabeza. – ¡Bien! ¡Te has ganado como premio una degollación total! – alzando la espada de Godric Gryffindor hacia el cielo, la incendió con una poderosa llamarada, mientras una luz iluminaba al joven mago. - ¡Buckbeak! ¡Es hora de acabar con él! – gritó, riéndose tontamente._

 _Godzilla comenzó a moverse todo lo rápido que pudo, en dirección a Harry, mientras la Tierra se tambaleaba con brusquedad, y algunas personas caían por las grietas que se habían formado, debido a las enormes pisadas del monstruo. Una vez Harry se acercó lo suficiente, saltó de Buckbeak, cogiendo con fuerza la espada y dispuesto a cortar con ella a su enemigo._

 _\- ¡ESTE ES TU FIIIIIN! – rugió, con la confianza por las nubes. – Esto es mejor que una partida de ajedrez mágico. – pensó, mientras reía macabramente desde su mente._

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de clavarle la espada al monstruo en su corazón de roca, alguien sacó al joven mago de sus fantasías heroicas.

\- ¿Harry? ¡Eh, Harry! – le regañó la castaña, chasqueando los dedos en frente suyo. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –

\- Seguramente estaba imaginándose como podría ser la segunda prueba. – sonrío Ron, conociendo como es su mejor amigo. - ¿Con que soñaste ahora? ¿Con enfrentarte a un ejército de dragones? –

\- No precisamente. – dijo Harry, pero con un brillo en los ojos. – Por otra parte, un ejército de dragones sería…- sus ojos destellaban entusiasmadamente.

\- ¡Deja ya de pensar en monstruos! – le regañó de nuevo Hermione, tirándole de las orejas a su novio, mientras que Ron se reía con ganas. El azabache, por su parte, no gemía sino que se reía como un idiota.

\- Bueno, será mejor que bajemos para tu fiesta sorpresa, Harry. – sugirió Ron. - A estas alturas, ya estará todo listo. –

Cuando entraron en la sala común de Gryffindor todos prorrumpieron una vez más en gritos y ovaciones hacia el azabache. Había montones de pasteles y de botellas grandes de zumo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla en cada mesa. Lee Jordan había encendido algunas bengalas fabulosas del doctor Filibuster, que no necesitaban fuego porque prendían con la humedad, así que el aire estaba cargado de chispas y estrellitas. Dean Thomas, que era muy bueno en dibujo, había colgado unos estandartes nuevos impresionantes, la mayoría de los cuales representaban a Harry lanzándole su poderosa llamarada al Colacuerno húngaro y dejándolo fuera de combate, mientras alzaba el huevo de oro como si fuera la copa del mundo de Quidditch, aunque un par de ellos mostraban a Cedric con la cabeza en llamas.

Harry se sirvió comida (casi había olvidado de que estaba hambriento tras la prueba) y se sentó con Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Chloe. No podía concebir tanta felicidad: Las demás casas ya no lo iban a fastidiar tanto con las chapas de "POTTER APESTA" (aunque eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta), había demostrado su poder al público presente, lo que podía significar que ahora se lo iba a tomar en serio, y como no, contaba con el apoyo incondicional de sus compañeros de casa.

\- ¡Jo, cómo pesa! - dijo Lee Jordan, cogiendo el huevo de oro que Harry había dejado en una mesa, y sopesándolo en una mano. - ¡Vamos, Harry, ábrelo! ¡A ver lo que hay dentro! –

\- Se supone que tiene que resolver la pista por sí mismo. - objetó Hermione. - Son las reglas del Torneo...-

\- Nadie me va a ayudar a resolverlo, Hermione. – Dijo Harry. – Nadie me ayudó con la primera prueba, por tanto, no pasa nada si vemos lo que contiene, mientras nadie diga nada. –

Lee le pasó el huevo a Harry, que hundió las uñas en la ranura y apalancó para abrirlo.

Estaba hueco y completamente vacío. Pero, en cuanto Harry lo abrió, el más horrible de los ruidos, una especie de lamento chirriante y estrepitoso, llenó la sala. Lo más parecido a aquello que el azabache había oído había sido la orquesta fantasma en la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte de Nick, cuyos componentes tocaban sierras musicales.

\- ¡AAHHH! ¡Mis oídos! – chilló Chloe, ya en el suelo y tapándose los oídos, al igual que Ginny y los demás.

\- ¡Ciérralo! - gritó Fred, tapándose los oídos con dos pasteles de caldero.

\- ¿¡Qué era eso!? - preguntó Seamus Finnigan, observando el huevo cuando Harry volvió a cerrarlo. - Sonaba como una Banshee. ¡A lo mejor te hacen burlar a una de ellas, Harry! –

\- ¡Era como alguien a quien estuvieran torturando! - opinó Neville, que se había puesto muy blanco y había dejado caer los hojaldres rellenos de salchicha. - ¡Vas a tener que luchar contra la maldición Cruciatus! –

\- No seas tonto, Neville, eso es ilegal. - observó George. - Nunca utilizarían la maldición Cruciatus contra los campeones. Yo creo que se parecía más bien a Percy cantando...A lo mejor tienes que atacarlo cuando esté en la ducha, Harry. – se burló del ex Premio Anual.

\- ¿Quieres un trozo de tarta de mermelada, Hermione? - le ofreció Fred. Hermione miró con desconfianza la fuente que él le ofrecía, y este sonrió. - No te preocupes, no le he hecho nada. - le aseguró. - Con las que hay que tener cuidado es con las galletas de crema. – Neville, que precisamente acababa de probar una de esas galletas, se atragantó y la escupió. Fred se volvió a reír. - Sólo es una broma inocente, Neville...-

Hermione se sirvió un trozo de tarta de mermelada. – Me imagino que todo esto salió de las cocinas, estoy en lo cierto, ¿Fred? – le preguntó severamente.

\- Ajá. - contestó Fred muy sonriente. Adoptó un tono muy agudo para imitar la voz de un elfo que era parecida a la de Dobby. - "¡Cualquier cosa que podamos darle, señor, absolutamente cualquier cosa!" Son la mar de atentos...Si les digo que tengo un poquito de hambre son capaces de ofrecerme un buey asado. –

\- ¿Cómo te las arreglas para entrar? - preguntó Hermione, con un tono de voz inocentemente indiferente.

\- Es bastante fácil. - dijo Fred. - Hay una puerta oculta detrás de un cuadro con un frutero. Cuando uno le hace cosquillas a la pera, se ríe y...- Se detuvo y la miró con recelo. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

\- Por nada. - contestó rápidamente Hermione.

\- Oigan, no estaréis de nuevo con la bobada de la…como se llamaba, "U.D.D.O.E", ¿no? – le preguntó George a su hermana y a Chloe, pero las dos no contestaron. - ¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer ahora? ¿Vas a intentar llevar a los elfos a la huelga? – inquirió. - ¿Dejareis todo ese rollo de la propaganda y sembrareis el germen de la revolución? –

Algunos se rieron alegremente, pero Hermione, Harry, Ron, Chloe y Ginny no dijeron nada.

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra ir a enfadarlos, diciéndoles que tienen que liberarse y cobrar salarios! - les advirtió Fred. - ¡Los distraeréis de su trabajo en la cocina! –

El que los distrajo en aquel momento fue Neville al convertirse en un canario grande.

\- ¡Ah, lo siento, Neville! - gritó Fred, por encima de las carcajadas. - Se me había olvidado, es la galleta de crema que hemos embrujado. –

Un minuto después las plumas de Neville empezaron a desprenderse, y, una vez que se hubieron caído todas, su aspecto volvió a ser el de siempre. Hasta él se rio.

\- ¡Son galletas de canarios! - explicó George con entusiasmo. - Las hemos inventado Fred y yo. Siete sickles cada una. ¡Son una ganga! ¿Alguien se anima? –

\- ¡Me llevaré treinta! – saltó Chloe hacia los gemelos con un brillo en sus ojos, y sosteniendo su monedero de Cenicienta.

Era casi la una de la madrugada cuando por fin Harry subió al dormitorio acompañado de Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean. Antes de cerrar las cortinas de su cama, el azabache colocó la miniatura del Colacuerno húngaro en la mesita de noche, donde el pequeño dragón bostezó, se acurrucó y cerró los ojos.

\- _Vaya, con ese tamaño cualquiera pensarían que es un dragoncito recién nacido._ – pensó Harry con una sonrisa, mientras se dejaba llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

El comienzo del mes de diciembre llevó a Hogwarts con vientos y tormentas de aguanieve. Aunque el castillo siempre resultaba frío en invierno por las abundantes corrientes de aire, a Harry le alegraba encontrar las chimeneas encendidas y los gruesos muros cada vez que volvía del lago, donde el viento hacía cabecear el barco de Durmstrang e inflaba las velas negras contra la oscuridad del cielo. Imaginó que el carruaje de Beauxbatons también debía de resultar bastante frío. Notó que Hagrid mantenía los caballos de Madame Maxime bien provistos de su bebida preferida, el whisky de malta sin rebajar.

Los efluvios que emanaban del bebedero, situado en un rincón del potrero, bastaban para que la clase entera de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se mareara. Esto resultaba inconveniente, dado que seguían cuidando de los Escregutos y necesitaban tener la cabeza despejada.

\- No estoy seguro de si hibernan o no. - dijo Hagrid a sus alumnos, que temblaban de frío, en la siguiente clase, en la huerta de las calabazas. - Lo que vamos a hacer es probar si les apetece echarse un sueñecito...Los pondremos en estas cajas. –

\- _Y si no se duermen por las buenas…_ \- pensó el azabache maliciosamente, mientras blandía su varita con discreción. – _Desmaius…_ -

Sólo quedaban diez Escregutos. Aparentemente, sus deseos de matarse se habían limitado a los de su especie. Para entonces tenían casi dos metros de largo. El grueso caparazón gris, las patas poderosas y rápidas, las colas explosivas, los aguijones y los aparatos succionadores se combinaban para hacer de los Escregutos las criaturas más repulsivas que Harry hubiera visto nunca.

\- _¡Perfectamente podrían usarlos como dignos oponentes para la siguiente prueba!_ – pensó Harry con ilusión, aun tratando de averiguar cómo será la siguiente prueba.

Desalentada, la clase observó las enormes cajas que Harry acababa de llevarles, todas provistas de almohadas y mantas mullidas.

\- Los meteremos dentro. - explicó Hagrid. - Les pondremos las tapas, y a ver qué sucede…-

Pero no tardó en resultar evidente que los Escregutos no hibernaban y que no se mostraban agradecidos de que los obligaran a meterse en cajas con almohadas y mantas, y los dejaran allí encerrados.

\- ¡No os asustéis, no os asustéis! – gritó Hagrid, mientras los Escregutos se desmadraban por el huerto de las calabazas tras dejarlo sembrado de los restos de las cajas, que ardían sin llama.

\- Vale, es hora de recurrir al "por las malas". – sonrío Harry con orgullo. - ¡A por los Escregutos! ¡YIUJUUUUUU! – gritó de felicidad, mientras corría tras los Escregutos y comenzaba a lanzarles poderosos Desmaius.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la cabeza. – ¡Por dios, se comporta como un tonto! – bufó molesta.

\- Por lo menos no se va a esconderse a la cabaña de Hagrid, como otros…- musitó Ron, fulminando con la mirada al resto de estudiantes que se refugiaron en la cabaña del semigigante, atrincherándose allí dentro. - ¡Va, yo también me animo! – dijo, con una sonrisa mientras blandía la varita. - ¿Te apuntas? – le preguntó a la castaña.

\- Supongo que no queda otra…- resopló Hermione, mientras seguía con la mirada a Harry, quien perseguía alegremente a los Escregutos y les lanzaba hechizos aturdidores. - ¿Vienes Draco? – le preguntó al rubio.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros. - ¡Bah! De todos modos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. – dijo, remangándose y blandiendo su varita.

Entre ellos y Hagrid (Quien llegó a la conclusión de que no había más remedio que aturdir a los bichos) lograron atar a los diez Escregutos y los encerraron en unas jaulas.

\- Vaya, yo esperaba que pudiéramos hacerlo sin recurrir al plan B, pero en fin. – resopló Hagrid, rascándose su enorme manta de pelo.

\- Bien, bien, bien...esto ha sido fascinante. –

Rita Skeeter estaba apoyada en la valía del jardín de Hagrid, contemplando el trabajo realizado por Harry y los demás. Aquel día llevaba una gruesa capa de color fucsia con cuello de piel púrpura y, colgado del brazo, el bolso de piel de cocodrilo.

\- ¿Quién es usted? - le preguntó Hagrid a Rita Skeeter.

\- Rita Skeeter, reportera de "El Profeta". - contestó Rita con una sonrisa. Le brillaron los dientes de oro.

\- Creía que Dumbledore le había dicho que ya no se le permitía entrar en Hogwarts. - contestó ceñudo Hagrid.

Rita actuó como si no lo hubiera oído. - ¿Cómo se llaman esas fascinantes criaturas que tiene ahí encerradas? - preguntó, acentuando aún más su sonrisa.

\- Escregutos de cola explosiva. - gruñó Hagrid.

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo Rita, llena de interés. - Nunca había oído hablar de ellos...¿De dónde vienen? –

Harry notó que, por encima de la enmarañada barba negra de Hagrid, la piel adquiría rápidamente un color rojo mate, y se le cayó el alma a los pies. ¿Dónde había conseguido Hagrid los Escregutos?

Hermione, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo, se apresuró a intervenir. - Son muy interesantes, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad, Harry? –

\- Desde luego, son muy fascinante…- dijo el azabache, frotándose la nariz. Parecía haberse olvidado de que en frente de su gran amigo se encontraba Skeeter.

\- ¡Ah, pero si estás aquí, Harry! - exclamó Rita Skeeter cuando lo vio. - Así que te gusta el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿eh? ¿Es una de tus asignaturas favoritas? –

\- Así es, me gustan las criaturas mágicas. – Dijo Harry con sinceridad, aunque en realidad les gustaba más si estas eran peligrosas. Hagrid sonrío a su amigo azabache con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Divinamente…- dijo Rita. - Divinamente de verdad. ¿Lleva mucho dando clase? - le preguntó a Hagrid.

Harry notó que los ojos de ella pasaban a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde sus compañeros aún seguían ahí, mirando desde la ventana. Afortunadamente estaban ilesos, por lo que todo estaba tranquilo.

\- Éste es sólo mi segundo curso. - contestó Hagrid.

\- Divinamente...¿Estaría usted dispuesto a concederme una entrevista? Podría compartir algo de su experiencia con las criaturas mágicas. "El Profeta" saca todos los miércoles una columna zoológica, como estoy segura de que sabrá. Podríamos hablar de estos...eh..."escorbutos de cola positiva". –

\- Escregutos de cola explosiva - la corrigió Hagrid. - Eh...sí, ¿por qué no? –

A Harry aquello le dio mala espina. – _Esto me da mala espina…-_ pensó lo obvio (xD).

Y aunque el azabache deseaba poder intervenir, sabía que no había manera de advertirle a Hagrid sin que Skeeter se diera cuenta, así que aguantó en silencio mientras Hagrid y Skeeter acordaban verse en "Las Tres Escobas" esa misma semana para una larga entrevista. Luego sonó la campana en el castillo, señalando el fin de la clase.

\- ¡Bueno Harry, adiós! - lo saludó Rita Skeeter con alegría cuando él se iba con Ron y Hermione. - ¡Hasta el viernes por la noche, Hagrid! –

\- Maldición, ella le dará la vuelta a todo lo que diga Hagrid…- musitó Harry en voz baja.

\- Mientras no haya importado los Escregutos ilegalmente o algo así...- agregó Hermione, muy preocupada.

Se miraron entre sí. Ése era precisamente el tipo de cosas de las que Hagrid era perfectamente capaz.

\- Hagrid ya ha dado antes muchos problemas, y Dumbledore no lo ha despedido nunca. - dijo Ron, en tono tranquilizador.

\- Tienes razón, lo peor que podría pasar sería que Hagrid tuviera que deshacerse de los Escregutos. - dijo el azabache, mirando ligeramente hacia atrás, donde podía distinguir las enormes jaulas donde estaban encerrados los aturdidos Escregutos.

\- Perdona, ¿has dicho lo peor? ¡Querrás decir lo mejor! – bufó Ron, y Harry rodó los ojos.

Hermione no sabía si reírse o apenarse, pues con Harry en Cuidado de criaturas mágicas era bien difícil sufrir daños por parte de "Los Fantásticos animales de Hagrid".

Harry disfrutó mucho la clase de Runas Antiguas aquella tarde. Seguían estudiando las runas romanas. La profesora Babbling estaba explicando con todo lujo de detalles una aventura que tuvo hace unos años en una cueva de Monteriggioni, donde se encontró varios cadáveres esqueléticos de gente que huyó por un pasadizo secreto cuando fue atacada por los Borgia.

\- Pregunta clase, ¿alguien aquí presente se ha aventurado alguna vez a entrar en una cueva secreta, llena de peligros y misterios? – preguntó la profesora Babbling, moviendo sus brazos de forma sorpresiva.

A Harry y a Hermione les hubiera gustado responder orgullosamente a esa pregunta, pero no podían. Nadie debía saber de su aventura en el Santuario de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, algunos compañeros de clase apuntaron a los dos.

\- Harry y Hermione entraron en la Cámara de los Secretos. – dijo una alumna de Hufflepuff. Era Susan Bones, quien estaba sentada delante de ellos.

\- ¡Oh es verdad! ¡Y Harry derrotó a un basilisco! – dijo la profesora Babbling, saltando de emoción. – ¡No me extraña que un dragón no sea un problema para ti, Harry! –

Harry se río nerviosamente, mientras Hermione murmuraba "¿Habrá algún año donde no se tenga que enfrentar a algún monstruo?".

Cuando salieron de clase, Hermione le dijo a Harry que iría a encargarse de un asunto y que no lo vería hasta después de la cena. El azabache le iba a preguntar porque, pero para entonces la castaña ya se había ido corriendo.

Pasaron un par de horas, y Harry fue al gran Comedor, donde se reunió con Ron, Ginny y Chloe. Tal y como le dijo Hermione, ella no apareció durante la cena, y el joven mago empezó a variar hipótesis de a donde se había ido.

Las chicas sugirieron ir a la biblioteca para ir a buscarla. Dentro sólo estaba Viktor Krum. Ron, Chloe y Ginny merodearon un rato por las estanterías, observando a Krum y cuchicheando sobre si pedirle un autógrafo. Pero luego se dieron cuenta de que había al acecho seis o siete chicas en la estantería de al lado debatiendo exactamente lo mismo, y perdieron todo interés en la idea.

\- ¿Dónde crees que habrá ido? – le preguntó Ginny. - ¿No te dijo nada de a dónde iba? –

\- Ya te lo dije, no. A menos que…- de repente, a Harry se le encendió la varita. – Hay un lugar al que creo que ha ido. ¡Seguidme! –

\- ¿Adónde vamos, Harry? - preguntó Chloe, después de que él los condujera por tres pisos y comenzaron a bajar la escalinata de mármol que daba al vestíbulo.

\- Donde creo que está Hermione, no me preguntéis ahora, ¿vale? – le dijo Harry, mientras los demás le seguían.

Al final de la escalinata dobló a la izquierda y fue aprisa hacia la puerta por la que Cedric Diggory había entrado la noche en que el cáliz de fuego eligió su nombre y el de Harry. Harry nunca había estado allí. Él y Ron siguieron a Hermione por otro tramo de escaleras que, en lugar de dar a un sombrío pasaje subterráneo como el que llevaba a la mazmorra de Snape, desembocaba en un amplio corredor de piedra, brillantemente iluminado con antorchas y decorado con alegres pinturas, la mayoría bodegones. Fue justo ahí cuando se toparon con Hermione.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Chicas! ¿Cómo habéis dado conmigo? – les preguntó Hermione, quien se sorprendió de ver a su novio y a sus amigos.

\- Suponía que te encontrabas aquí, por eso…- le dijo el azabache, señalando la pintura que había justo detrás de ella, la cual representaba un gigantesco frutero de plata.

\- ¡Ah ya veo! – dijo Chloe, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que posiblemente, había hecho Hermione. - ¡Has intentado hablar con los elfos sobre tu siguiente plan! –

\- No me esperaba menos de la presidenta. – dijo Ginny, sonriendo a la castaña, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

\- Oh genial, esto es genial. ¿Va en serio lo de la huelga? – preguntó Ron, arqueando las cejas exasperadamente.

\- No, de momento no. – dijo Hermione rápidamente. – Lo que pasa es que me eh encontrado con algo extraordinario allí dentro. Venid, vamos. – les dijo, apresurándolos para que se acercaran a la pintura del frutero de plata.

La castaña alargó el índice y le hizo cosquillas a una enorme pera verde, que comenzó a retorcerse entre risitas, y de repente se convirtió en un gran pomo verde. Hermione lo accionó, abrió la puerta y empujó a sus amigos por la espalda, obligándolos a entrar.

Harry alcanzó a echar un rápido vistazo a una sala enorme con el techo muy alto, tan grande como el Gran Comedor que había encima, llena de montones de relucientes ollas de metal y sartenes colgadas a lo largo de los muros de piedra, y una gran chimenea de ladrillo al otro extremo, cuando algo pequeño se acercó a ellos, corriendo desde el medio de la sala.

\- ¡Harry Potter, señor! – chilló. - ¡Harry Potter! –

\- ¿¡Do-Dobby!? – exclamó Harry, sorprendido de reencontrarse con su amigo elfo.

\- ¿¡Es Dobby!? – preguntó Chloe, asomándose justo detrás de Harry.

\- ¡Señorita Chloe! – chilló el elfo, muy emocionado.

\- ¡DOBBY! – chilló Chloe, con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, mientras se acercaba al elfo y le daba un fuerte abrazo. – Oh Dobby, ¿dónde estabas? Pensé que ya no volvería a verte…- lloró.

\- Dobby lo siente mucho, señorita Chloe, señorita…- dijo Dobby, palmeándole la espalda a la rubia. – Dobby ha estado muy ocupado, señorita. Pero Dobby tenía la esperanza de que Harry Potter y usted se pasaran por la cocina para ver a Dobby, señorita. – dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Dobby la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos, sonriéndoles a todos. Sus enormes ojos verdes, que tenían la forma de pelotas de tenis, rebosaban lágrimas de felicidad. Estaba casi igual a como Harry lo recordaba: con la nariz en forma de lápiz, las orejas de murciélago, los dedos y pies largos...Lo único diferente era la ropa.

Cuando Dobby trabajaba para los Malfoy, vestía siempre la misma funda de almohadón vieja y sucia. Pero aquel día llevaba la combinación de prendas de vestir más extraña que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Al elegir él mismo la ropa había hecho un trabajo aún peor que los magos que habían ido a los Mundiales. De sombrero llevaba una cubretetera en la que había puesto un montón de insignias, y, sobre el pecho desnudo, una corbata con dibujos de herraduras, a ello se sumaba lo que parecían ser unos pantalones de fútbol de niño, y unos extraños calcetines. El azabache reconoció uno de ellos como el calcetín negro que él mismo se había quitado, engañando a Lucius Malfoy para que se lo pasara a Dobby, con lo cual le había concedido involuntariamente la libertad. El otro era de rayas de color rosa y naranja

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, Dobby? – le preguntó Harry, aún sorprendido.

\- ¡Dobby ha venido para trabajar en Hogwarts, señor! - chilló Dobby emocionado. - El profesor Dumbledore les ha dado trabajo a Winky y Dobby, señor. –

\- ¿Winky? - se asombró Harry.

\- ¿La elfina que trabajaba para el señor Crouch está aquí también? - le preguntó Ginny.

\- ¡Sí, señor, sí! - Dobby agarró a Harry de la mano y tiró de él entre las cuatro largas mesas de madera que había allí, mientras los demás los seguían. Cada una de las mesas, según notó el joven mago al pasar entre ellas, estaba colocada exactamente bajo una de las cuatro que había arriba, en el Gran Comedor. En aquel momento se hallaban vacías porque la cena había acabado, pero se imaginó que una hora antes habrían estado repletas de platos que luego se enviarían a través del techo a sus correspondientes del piso de arriba.

\- _Es increíble…-_ pensó el azabache, con asombro tras saber cómo aparece la comida en su plato cuando se sienta en la mesa de Gryffindor.

En la cocina había al menos cien pequeños elfos, que se inclinaban sonrientes cuando Harry (arrastrado por Dobby) y compañía, pasaban entre ellos. Todos llevaban el mismo uniforme: un paño de cocina estampado con el blasón de Hogwarts y atado a modo de toga, como había visto que hacía Winky.

Dobby se detuvo ante la chimenea de ladrillo. - ¡Winky, señor! - anunció.

Winky estaba sentada en un taburete al lado del fuego. A diferencia de Dobby, ella no había andado apropiándose de ropa. Llevaba una faldita elegante y una blusa con un sombrero azul a juego que tenía agujeros para las orejas. Sin embargo, mientras que todas las prendas del extraño atuendo de Dobby se hallaban tan limpias y bien cuidadas que parecían completamente nuevas, Winky no parecía dar ninguna importancia a su ropa: tenía manchas de sopa por toda la pechera de la blusa y una quemadura en la falda.

\- Hola, Winky. - saludó Harry amablemente.

A Winky le tembló el labio. Luego rompió a llorar, y las lágrimas se derramaron desde sus grandes ojos castaños y le cayeron a la blusa, como en los Mundiales de Quidditch.

\- _¡Solo la eh saludado amablemente!_ – se quejó el azabache mentalmente.

\- ¡Ah, por Dios! - gimoteó Hermione, acercándose a la elfina. - Winky, no llores, por favor, no...-

Pero Winky lloró aún con más fuerza. Por su parte, Dobby le sonrió a Harry y a Chloe.

\- ¿¡Os apetece una taza de té!? – chilló bien alto, por encima de los sollozos de Winky.

\- Claro, ¿porque no? – contestó Harry con una sonrisa afable.

\- ¿Incluye pastelitos? – le preguntó Chloe, babeando con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- ¡Por supuesto señorita Chloe, señorita! – respondió Dobby en voz alta.

\- ¡BIEN! – chilló la rubia con emoción.

Al instante, unos seis elfos domésticos llegaron al trote por detrás, llevando una bandeja grande de plata cargada con una tetera, tazas para Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Chloe. una lecherita y un plato lleno de pastelitos.

\- ¡Qué buen servicio! - dijo Ron impresionado.

\- ¡Esto pinta de maravilla! – dijo Ginny, frotándose las manos.

\- ¡Pastelitos! ¡Pastelitos! – saltaba Chloe, muy feliz de la vida.

Hermione los miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero los elfos parecían encantados. Hicieron una profunda reverencia y se retiraron.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Dobby? - preguntó Harry, mientras Dobby servía el té.

\- ¡Sólo una semana, Harry Potter, señor! - contestó Dobby muy contento. - Dobby vino para ver al profesor Dumbledore, señor. ¿Sabe, señor?, a un elfo doméstico que ha sido despedido le resulta. muy difícil conseguir un nuevo puesto de trabajo. –

Al decir esto, Winky redobló la fuerza de sus sollozos. La nariz, que era parecida a un tomate aplastado, le goteaba sobre la blusa, y ella no hacía nada para impedirlo.

\- ¡Dobby ha viajado por todo el país durante dos años intentando encontrar trabajo, señor! - chilló Dobby. - ¡Pero Dobby no ha encontrado trabajo, señor, porque Dobby quiere que le paguen! –

Los elfos domésticos que había por la cocina, que escuchaban y observaban con interés, apartaron la mirada al oír aquellas palabras, como si Dobby hubiera dicho algo grosero y vergonzoso.

\- Y efo efta muy bienf Dofby. – le dijo Chloe, pero con la boca llena de pastelitos.

\- ¡Gracias, señorita Chloe! - respondió Dobby, enseñándole los dientes al sonreír. - Pero la mayor parte de los magos no quieren un elfo doméstico que exige que le paguen, señorita Chloe. "¡Pues vaya un elfo doméstico!", dicen, y me dan un portazo. A Dobby le gusta trabajar, pero quiere llevar ropa y quiere que le paguen, Harry Potter...¡A Dobby le gusta ser libre! –

\- ¡Esa es la actitud amigo! – exclamó Harry, con una amplia sonrisa.

Por su parte, los demás elfos domésticos de Hogwarts se alejaban de Dobby poco a poco, como si sufriera una enfermedad contagiosa. Winky se quedó dónde estaba, aunque se puso a llorar aún con más fuerza.

\- ¡Y después, Harry Potter, Dobby va a ver a Winky y se entera de que Winky también ha sido liberada! - dijo Dobby contento.

Al oír esto, Winky se levantó de golpe del taburete y, echándose boca abajo sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, se puso a golpearlo con sus diminutos puños mientras lloraba con verdadero dolor. Hermione se apresuró a dejarse caer de rodillas a su lado, e intentó consolarla, pero nada de lo que decía tenía ningún efecto.

Dobby prosiguió su historia chillando por encima del llanto de Winky. - ¡Y entonces se le ocurrió a Dobby, Harry Potter, señor! "¿Por qué Dobby y Winky no buscan trabajo juntos?", dice Dobby. "¿Dónde hay bastante trabajo para dos elfos domésticos?", pregunta Winky. Y Dobby piensa, ¡y cae en la cuenta, señor! ¡Hogwarts! Así que Dobby y Winky vinieron a ver al profesor Dumbledore, señor, ¡y el profesor Dumbledore los contrató! - sonrió muy contento, y de los ojos volvieron a brotarle lágrimas de felicidad. - ¡Y el profesor Dumbledore dice que pagará a Dobby, señor, si Dobby quiere que se le pague! ¡Y así Dobby es un elfo libre, señor, y Dobby recibe un galeón a la semana y libra un día al mes! –

\- ¡Eso no es mucho! – se quejó Hermione desde el suelo, por encima de los continuados llantos y puñetazos de Winky.

\- El profesor Dumbledore le ofreció a Dobby diez galeones a la semana, y librar los fines de semana. - explicó Dobby, estremeciéndose repentinamente, como si la posibilidad de tantas riquezas y tiempo libre lo aterrorizara. - Pero Dobby regateó hacia abajo, señorita...A Dobby le gusta la libertad, señorita, pero no quiere demasiada, señorita. Prefiere trabajar. –

\- Bueno, es evidente que no puedes cambiar tan rápido de la noche a la mañana. – admitió Ginny. – Lleváis años y años con la misma mentalidad. –

\- Bueno, ¿y cuánto te paga a ti el profesor Dumbledore, Winky? - le preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

Si pensaba que aquella pregunta la alegraría, estaba completamente equivocada. Winky dejó de llorar, pero cuando se sentó miró a Hermione con sus enormes ojos castaños, con la cara empapada y una expresión de furia. - ¡Winky puede ser una elfina desgraciada, pero todavía no recibe paga! - chilló. - ¡Winky no ha caído tan bajo! ¡Winky se siente avergonzada de ser libre! ¡Como debe ser! –

\- ¿Avergonzada? - repitió Hermione, sin comprender. - ¡Pero, vamos, Winky! ¡Es el señor Crouch el que debería avergonzarse, no tú! Tú no hiciste nada incorrecto. ¡Es él el que se portó contigo horriblemente! –

Pero, al oír aquellas palabras, Winky se llevó las manos a los agujeros del sombrero y se aplastó las orejas para no oír nada, a la vez que chillaba. - ¡Usted no puede insultar a mi amo, señorita! ¡Usted no puede insultar al señor Crouch! ¡El señor Crouch es un buen mago, señorita! ¡El señor Crouch hizo bien en despedir a Winky, que es mala! –

\- ¡A Winky le está costando adaptarse, Harry Potter! - chilló Dobby en tono confidencial. - ¡Winky se olvida de que ya no está ligada al señor Crouch! ¡Ahora podría decir lo que piensa, pero no lo hará! –

\- Entonces, ¿los elfos domésticos no pueden decir lo que piensan sobre sus amos? – preguntó Harry.

\- Mientras tengan uno, tienen la obligación de mantenerse en silencio…- dijo Chloe, con el rostro sombrío.

Dobby asintió. - Es parte de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor. Guardamos sus secretos con nuestro silencio, señor. – le explicó a Harry. - Nosotros sostenemos el honor familiar y nunca hablamos mal de ellos. Aunque el profesor Dumbledore le dijo a Dobby que él no le daba importancia a eso. El profesor Dumbledore dijo que somos libres para... para...- se puso nervioso de pronto, y e hizo una señal para que se acercaran más. Ellos se inclinaron un poco hacia él. - Dijo que somos libres para llamarlo... para llamarlo... vejete chiflado, si queremos, señor. –

Entonces, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Chloe se partieron de risa, eso era tan Dumbledore...

\- En eso tienes toda la razón Dobby. – dijo Ron, agarrándose la barriga. – Dumbledore es un veje…- pero se calló después de que Ginny le diera un codazo.

Dobby se rio con una risa nerviosa. Estaba asustado. - Pero Dobby no quiere llamarlo así. - dijo, retomando el tono normal y sacudiendo la cabeza para hacer que sus orejas palmearan la una con la otra. - Dobby aprecia muchísimo al profesor Dumbledore, y estará orgulloso de guardarle sus secretos. –

\- Pero ¿ahora puedes decir lo que quieras sobre los Malfoy? – le preguntó Harry, sonriendo.

En los inmensos ojos de Dobby había una mirada de temor. - Dobby...Dobby podría…- dijo dudando. Encogió sus pequeños hombros. - Dobby podría decirle a Harry Potter que sus antiguos amos eran...eran...- pero al ver a Chloe, no se atrevía a decirlo.

\- Puedes decirlo Dobby…- le dijo Chloe, tristemente. – de todos modos, ya no me importa…-

\- ¡Pero Chloe…! – saltó de repente Ron.

\- Señorita Chloe, Dobby no…no podría…- gimoteó Dobby.

\- Si no lo dices tú, lo haré yo…- dijo la rubia, con una sorprendente seriedad. – Sé muy bien lo que en su día fue mi padre…y puede que aún lo sea…-

\- ¡Ma-magos tenebrosos! – chilló Dobby. Se quedó quieto un momento, temblando, horrorizado de su propio atrevimiento. Luego corrió hasta la mesa más cercana y empezó a darse cabezazos contra ella, muy fuerte. - ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo! – chilló de nuevo.

Chloe agarró a Dobby de la mano y tiró de él para separarlo de la mesa.

\- Gracias, señorita Chloe, gracias…- dijo Dobby sin aliento, frotándose la cabeza.

\- De nada…- le dijo la rubia afablemente, mientras le frotaba la cabeza al elfo. - No tienes que serle leal a mi padre nunca más, Dobby, así que ve acostumbrándote, ¿vale? –

\- ¡Acostumbrándote! - chilló Winky furiosa. - ¡Deberías avergonzarte de ti mismo, Dobby, decir eso de tus amos! –

\- ¡Ellos ya no son mis amos, Winky! - replicó Dobby desafiante. - ¡A Dobby ya no le preocupa lo que piensen! -

\- Y él no es mi sirviente…- dijo Chloe, con la mirada desafiante al igual que el elfo. – Dobby es mi amigo. -

\- ¡Eres un mal elfo, Dobby! - gimió Winky, con lágrimas brotándole de los ojos. - ¡Pobre señor Crouch!, ¿cómo se las apañará sin Winky? ¡Me necesita, necesita mis cuidados! He cuidado de los Crouch toda mi vida, y mi madre lo hizo antes que yo, y mi abuela antes que ella...¿Qué dirían si supieran que me han liberado? ¡Ah, el oprobio, la vergüenza! - Volvió a taparse la cara con la falda y siguió llorando.

\- Ese sujeto no te merece a su lado…- musitó Harry, de brazos cruzados. – Después de haberte tratado de esa manera, como lo hizo tras los Mundiales solo para salvar su estúpida reputación, se merece quedar solo y sin asistencia de ningún elfo. –

\- ¡Eso no es cierto, señor! – chilló Winky.

\- Estoy completamente segura de que el señor Crouch se las apaña bien sin ti. – le dijo Hermione a la elfina. - Lo hemos visto, ¿sabes? –

\- ¿Han visto a mi amo? - exclamó Winky sin aliento, alzando la cara llena de lágrimas y mirándola con ojos como platos. - ¿Lo ha visto usted aquí, en Hogwarts? –

\- Sí. - repuso Hermione.

\- Él y el señor Bagman son jueces en el Torneo de los tres magos. – le explicó Ginny.

\- ¿¡También viene el señor Bagman!? – chilló Winky. Para sorpresa de Harry (y también de sus amigos, por la expresión de sus caras), Winky volvió a indignarse. - ¡El señor Bagman es un mago malo!, ¡un mago muy malo! ¡A mi amo no le gusta, no, nada en absoluto! –

\- ¿Bagman es malo? – le preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¡Ay, sí! - dijo Winky, afirmando enérgicamente con la cabeza. - ¡Mi amo le contó a Winky algunas cosas! Pero Winky no lo dice...Winky guarda los secretos de su amo...- Volvió a deshacerse en lágrimas, y la oyeron murmurar entre sollozos, con la cabeza otra vez escondida en la falda. - ¡Pobre amo, pobre amo!, ¡ya no tiene a Winky para que lo ayude! –

Como fue imposible sacarle a Winky otra palabra sensata, la dejaron llorar y se acabaron el té mientras Dobby les hablaba alegremente sobre su vida como elfo libre y los planes que tenía para su dinero.

\- ¡Dobby va a comprarse un jersey, señorita Chloe! - explicó muy contento, señalándose el pecho desnudo.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Dobby? - le dijo Ron, que parecía haberle tomado aprecio. - Te daré el que me haga mi madre esta Navidad, ella siempre me regala uno. No te disgusta el color rojo, ¿verdad? - Dobby se emocionó. - Tendremos que encogerlo un poco para que te venga bien, pero combinará perfectamente con la cubretetera. –

\- Ronald, eso es tan amable de tu parte…- le dijo Chloe a su chico, con las mejillas rosadas.

Cuando se disponían a irse, muchos de los elfos que había por allí se les acercaron a fin de ofrecerles cosas de picar para que las tomaran mientras subían la escalera. Hermione declinó, entristecida por la manera en que los elfos hacían reverencias, pero Ron, Ginny y Chloe se llenaron los bolsillos con empanadillas y pasteles.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! - les dijo Ron a los elfos, que se habían arracimado junto a la puerta para darles las buenas noches.

\- ¡Hasta luego, Dobby! – le dijo Chloe a su amigo elfo.

\- Señorita Chloe…¿puede Dobby ir a verlo alguna vez, señorita? - preguntó el elfo con timidez.

\- Por supuesto que sí, y a Harry también, ¿verdad, Harry? – le preguntó la rubia al azabache.

\- Cuando quieras Dobby, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos. – le dijo Harry amablemente, con el pulgar arriba. Dobby sonrío.

\- ¿Sabéis una cosa? - comentó Ron, cuando Harry, él y las chicas habían dejado atrás las cocinas, y subían hacia el vestíbulo. - He estado los tres últimos años muy impresionado por la manera en que Fred y George robaban comida de las cocinas. Y, la verdad, no es que sea muy difícil, ¿no? ¡Arden en deseos de obsequiarlo a uno con ella! –

\- Creo que no podía haberles ocurrido nada mejor a esos elfos, ¿sabéis? - dijo Hermione, subiendo delante de ellos por la escalinata de mármol. - Me refiero a que Dobby viniera a trabajar aquí. Los otros elfos se darán cuenta de lo feliz que es siendo libre, ¡y poco a poco empezarán a desear lo mismo! –

\- O desistirán de la idea, si toman a Winky de ejemplo…- dijo Ginny, cabizbaja.

\- Ella se animará. - afirmó Hermione, aunque parecía un poco dudosa. - En cuanto se le haya pasado el susto y se haya acostumbrado a Hogwarts, se dará cuenta de que está mucho mejor sin el señor Crouch. –

\- Parefcef qe lo qgierfe mufchfo – apuntó Chloe, con la boca llena de pastel de crema.

\- Sin embargo, no tiene muy buena opinión de Bagman, ¿verdad? - comentó Harry. - Me pregunto qué dirá Crouch de él en su casa…-

\- Seguramente dice que no es un buen director de departamento. - repuso Hermione. - La verdad es que algo de razón sí que tiene, ¿no? –

\- Aun así, su tuviera que elegir entre Crouch y él, escogería a Bagman. - declaró Ron. - Al menos, é tiene sentido del humor. –

\- Que Percy no te oiga decir eso…- le advirtió Ginny, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- No, bueno, Percy no trabajaría para alguien que tuviera sentido del humor. - dijo Ron, comenzando un relámpago de chocolate. - Percy no reconocería una broma, aunque bailara desnuda delante de él llevando la cubretetera de Dobby. –

Y todos se rieron, mientras entraban en el séptimo piso.

Capítulo 82 – Como en los cuentos de hadas

\- ¡Weasley!, ¿¡quieres prestar atención!? - La irritada voz de la profesora McGonagall restalló como un látigo en la clase de Transformaciones del jueves, haciendo que Ron se sobresaltara.

La clase estaba acabando. Habían terminado el trabajo: las gallinas de Guinea que habían estado transformando en conejillos de Indias estaban guardadas en una jaula grande colocada sobre la mesa de la profesora McGonagall (el conejillo de Neville todavía tenía plumas), y habían copiado de la pizarra el enunciado de sus deberes ("Describe, poniendo varios ejemplos, en qué deben modificarse los encantamientos transformadores al llevar a cabo cambios en especies híbridas"). La campana iba a sonar de un momento a otro.

Ron, que habían estado jugueteando con una de las varitas de pega de Fred y George, levantó la vista, sujetando un loro de hojalata.

\- Ahora que Weasley tendrá la amabilidad de comportarse de acuerdo con su edad…- dijo la profesora McGonagall, dirigiéndole una mirada de enfado. - Tengo que deciros algo a todos vosotros. Se acerca el baile de Navidad. – explicó. - Constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo deseáis podéis invitar a un estudiante más joven...-

Lavender Brown dejó escapar una risita estridente. Parvati Patil le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo un duro esfuerzo por no reírse también, y las dos miraron a Harry, quien frunció el entrecejo. La profesora McGonagall no les hizo caso, lo cual le pareció injusto al azabache, ya que a Ron sí que lo había regañado.

\- Será obligatoria la túnica de gala. - prosiguió la profesora McGonagall. - El baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las ocho en punto del día de Navidad y terminará a medianoche. Ahora bien...- La profesora recorrió la clase muy despacio con la mirada. - El baile de Navidad, es por supuesto una oportunidad para que todos echemos una cana al aire. - dijo, en tono de desaprobación.

\- _Ahora entiendo para que son las túnicas de gala…_ \- pensó el azabache, quien repentinamente se acordó de cierto detalle. – _Lo malo es que yo…-_

Lavender se rio más fuerte, poniéndose la mano en la boca para ahogar el sonido. Harry comprendió dónde estaba aquella vez lo divertido. La profesora McGonagall, que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño muy apretado, no parecía haber echado nunca una cana al aire, en ningún sentido.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir…- prosiguió la profesora McGonagall. - que vayamos a exigir menos del comportamiento que esperamos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Me disgustaré muy seriamente si algún alumno de Gryffindor deja en mal lugar al colegio. –

Sonó la campana, y se formó el habitual revuelo mientras recogían las cosas y se echaban las mochilas al hombro.

\- Potter, por favor, quiero hablar contigo. – Llamó la profesora McGonagall, por encima del alboroto.

\- ¿Si, profesora? – le preguntó el azabache amablemente.

La profesora McGonagall esperó a que se hubiera ido el resto de la clase, antes de hablarle. - Potter, los campeones i sus parejas...-

\- ¿Si? –

\- Vuestras parejas para el baile de Navidad, Potter. – dijo la profesora McGonagall. - Vuestras parejas de baile. –

Entonces el azabache se sintió un poco nervioso. – Ah, claro, si profesora, ¿hay algo que deba saber con respecto al baile?

\- Bueno, aparte de que necesitas pareja, también es importante que sepas, que es tradición del Torneo de los Tres Magos, que los tres campeones (en este caso cuatro) se encarguen de abrir el baile. – le explicó la profesora.

\- Ah…ya veo…- dijo Harry, sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Me imagino que irás con la señorita Granger, ¿no? – le dijo la profesora, con una sonrisa.

\- Si, por supuesto que sí. – dijo el azabache bien claro. – Es solo que yo…-

\- ¿Sucede algo Harry? – le preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

\- Es que…yo no sé bailar…- susurró Harry, avergonzado. – Nunca aprendí a bailar, más que nada porque no lo veía como algo esencial entre las cosas que debo saber, pero…-

\- Ah, ya veo. No te preocupes Harry, si necesitas aprender a bailar, en unos días daré unas clases especiales a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor. – comentó McGonagall, quien parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea. – Ya verás que en poco tiempo dominarás el baile, y es crucial que así sea, la reputación de nuestra casa está en juego. - apuntó severamente.

Ante esa revelación, al azabache se le "incendiaron los ojos" de tanto brillar. - ¡En ese caso aprenderé a bailar, y daré la talla! – exclamó con determinación, y la profesora le volvió a sonreír.

Harry nunca había visto que se apuntara tanta gente para pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts. Él siempre lo hacía, claro, porque la alternativa que le quedaba era regresar a Privet Drive, pero siempre había formado parte de una exigua minoría. Aquel año, en cambio, daba la impresión de que todos los alumnos de cuarto para arriba se iban a quedar, además de algunos de tercero para abajo, y todos parecían también obsesionados con el baile que se acercaba, sobre todo las chicas. Y era sorprendente descubrir de pronto cuántas chicas parecía haber en Hogwarts. Chicas que reían y cuchicheaban por los corredores del castillo, chicas que estallaban en risas cuando los chicos pasaban por su lado, chicas emocionadas que cambiaban impresiones sobre lo que llevarían la noche de Navidad...

Pero para Harry, solo había una. La única que no estaba con él por su fama o su nombre, la única que siempre permanecía fiel hacia él, la única que lo apoyaba en todo momento, y también estaba ahí para corregirle cuando hacía algo mal.

\- Va a ser fascinante, ¿no crees? – era Hermione, con quien compartía muchas cosas en común.

\- Si…pero aún debo aprender a bailar…- dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, si se te da bien aprender magia, ¿Por qué no se te iba a dar bien aprender a bailar? – le preguntó la castaña, acercando su rostro al del azabache.

\- Claro, será como en las clases de natación del verano. – se rio Harry, antes de dejarse llevar por los suaves labios de Hermione.

Ron iba a pedirle ir al baile a Chloe, pero dudaba de si era buena idea, con Rita Skeeter merodeando por la escuela, tenía miedo de que a la reportera se le ocurriera crear una polémica sombre "¡BOMBAZO! ¡La hija de Lucius Malfoy acude al baile con un Weasley!" y que esta noticia pueda empeorar la situación familiar de la rubia. Sin embargo, Harry lo tranquilizo.

\- A Skeeter le interesa más crear polémica sobre los campeones que sobre los demás. – le dijo el azabache a su mejor amigo. – Así que no te preocupes Ronald, ve y pídeselo a Chloe, ella no dudará en querer ir contigo. –

\- Si, tienes razón. – dijo Ron. – Además, si le dijera que no de seguro me mataría…- se río nerviosamente.

Inútilmente, muchas chicas le pidieron salir a Harry, no solo de Hogwarts, sino también de Beauxbatons, pero el joven mago dejó bien claro que ya tenía pareja, por lo que Hermione tuvo que soportar miradas fulminantes, llenas de envidia, cosa que a ella le daba igual.

Harry dudaba mucho que alguna de aquellas chicas que le habían pedido ser su pareja hubieran querido ir con él al baile si no hubiera sido campeón de Hogwarts. Hermione, de seguro hubiera querido ir con él aunque no fuera un famosillo o campeón de quien poder alardear. Pero sin duda alguna lo que a Harry más le gustaba de Hermione, era que con ella se sentía cómodo, y con mucha confianza, por lo que podría sobrellevar la responsabilidad del baile sin problemas, y además, vivir un momento mágico al lado de su chica.

Por otro lado, la vida del azabache en el castillo había mejorado enormemente. Aquellos que se mofaban de él y tenían la osadía de subestimarle, temblaban cuando Harry pasaba delante de ellos. Bastaba con dirigirles una mirada sombría y fulminante para callar a todo aquel que se atreviera a fastidiarle, pero eso no daba resultado con Malfoy. No obstante, el rubio, al igual que casi todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts que antes insultaban a Harry, dejaron de usar las chapas de "Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY". Sin embargo, Parkinson lo fastidiaba, recitándole en tono de burla algún que otro pasaje del artículo de Rita Skeeter a la menor oportunidad, pero cosechaba cada vez menos risas por ello.

Y hablando de "El Profeta", al final, Harry se sintió aliviado de que no publicaran ninguna historia sobre Hagrid.

\- No parecía muy interesada en criaturas mágicas, en realidad. - les contó Hagrid durante la última clase del trimestre, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione le preguntaron cómo le había ido en la entrevista con Rita Skeeter.

Para alivio de muchos, Hagrid abandonó la idea del contacto directo con los Escregutos, y aquel día se guarecieron simplemente tras la cabaña y se sentaron a una mesa de caballetes a preparar una selección de comida fresca con la que tentarlos.

\- Sólo quería hablar de ti, Harry. - continuó Hagrid en voz baja. - Bueno, yo le dije que somos amigos desde que nos conocimos en el Caldero Chorreante, cuando pasaste por allí. "¿Nunca han tenido que regañarlo en cuatro años?", me preguntó. "¿Nunca le ha dado guerra en clase?" Yo le dije que no, y a ella no le hizo ninguna gracia. Creo que quería que le dijera que eres horrible, Harry. –

\- Por supuesto…- corroboró el azabache, echando unos cuantos trozos de hígado de dragón en una fuente de metal, y cogiendo el cuchillo para cortar un poco más. - No puede seguir pintándome como un héroe trágico, porque se hartarían…-

\- Ahora quiere un nuevo punto de vista, Hagrid. - opinó Ron, mientras cascaba huevos de salamandra. - ¡Tendrías que haberle dicho que Harry era un criminal demente! –

\- ¡Pero no lo es! - dijo Hagrid, realmente sorprendido.

\- Debería haber ido a hablar con el profesor Snape. - comentó Harry, sonriendo. – Al él se le da bastante bien hablar mal de la gente, cuando hace falta. –

\- ¿En serio? - se asombró Hagrid, mientras Ron y Hermione se reían. – Bueno, siempre supe que el profesor Snape era una persona astuta, pero no debe de ser bonito que hablen mal de ti, aunque no sea intencionalmente. –

\- Todo es estrategia, Hagrid. – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Vas a ir al baile de Navidad, Hagrid? - quiso saber Ron.

\- Creo que me daré una vuelta por allí, sí…- contestó Hagrid con voz ronca. - Será una buena fiesta, supongo. Tú vas a abrir el baile, ¿no, Harry? –

\- Si…- respondió el azabache, bastante sonrojado.

\- Seguro que Hermione y tú hacéis una linda pareja…- les sonrió Hagrid, a lo que Harry y la castaña se sonrojaron mucho más.

Cada día de la última semana del trimestre fue más bullicioso que el anterior. Por todas partes corrían los rumores sobre el baile de Navidad, aunque Harry no daba crédito ni a la mitad de ellos. Por ejemplo, decían que Dumbledore le había comprado a la señora Rosmerta ochocientos barriles de hidromiel con especias. Parecía ser verdad, sin embargo, lo de que había contratado a Las Brujas de Macbeth.

Harry no sabía quiénes eran exactamente porque nunca había tenido una radio mágica. Pero, viendo el entusiasmo de los que habían crecido escuchando la CM (los Cuarenta Magistrales), suponía que debían de ser un grupo musical muy famoso.

\- _Ojalá se hubieran traído a los miembros de AC/DC._ – pensó Harry, en su grupo musical favorito muggle. – _podrían hacer un concierto y luego borrarles la memoria para que no recuerden nada de lo que han visto y continuar salvaguardando el secreto del mundo mágico._ –

Algunos profesores, como el pequeño Flitwick, desistieron de intentar enseñarles gran cosa al ver que sus mentes estaban tan claramente situadas en otro lugar. En la clase del miércoles los dejó jugar, y él se pasó la mayor parte de la hora comentando con Harry lo impresionado que aún está por el poderoso conjuro que utilizó contra el Colacuerno húngaro.

Otros profesores no fueron tan generosos. Nada apartaría al profesor Binns, por ejemplo, de avanzar pesadamente a través de sus apuntes sobre las revueltas de los duendes. Dado que Binns no había permitido que su propia muerte alterara el programa, todos supusieron que una tontería como la Navidad no lo iba a distraer lo más mínimo. Era sorprendente cómo podía conseguir que incluso unos altercados sangrientos y fieros como las revueltas de los duendes sonaran igual de aburridos que el informe de Percy sobre los culos de los calderos.

La profesora McGonagall, después de cada clase, llamaba a todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor para dar unas clases de baile en su misma aula. Con unos movimientos de varita, hacía desaparecer las mesas y arrinconaba los asiento contra la pared, para luego hacer aparecer un viejo equipo de música y dar indicaciones de que pasos hay que seguir.

\- Ahora que todos estamos reunidos, es momento de refrescaros la memoria, pues el baile de navidad, no será un acontecimiento cualquiera…- apunto la profesora McGonagall, apuntando con la mirada a cada alumno que podía. - Ha sido una tradición del Torneo de los tres magos, desde su concepción. Durante la noche de pascua, con nuestros invitados, nos reunimos en el gran comedor para una noche de inocente y educada frivolidad. – explicó la profesora McGonagall, con la intención de refrescarles la memoria. - Como representantes de la escuela anfitriona espero que todos y cada uno de vosotros, deis los primeros pasos en todo. Y lo digo literalmente porque…el baile de navidad, es primero y, ante todo, una danza… -

Los alumnos empezaron a hablar en voz baja, unos a otros. Algunos parecían perdidos, otros bastante aterrorizados, otros graciosos y algunos, como Harry, muy entusiasmados.

-¡Silencio! – vociferó la profesora McGonagall, al ver que sus alumnos no le estaban prestando atención. Aquello la irritaba mucho. - ¡La casa de Godric Gryffindor se ha ganado el respeto del mundo mágico durante casi diez siglos, no consentiré que en el transcurso de una tarde mancilléis ese nombre, comportándoos como una banda de babeantes y bobos babuinos! -

Fred y George, en voz baja, se mofaban del ultimo comentario de la profesora McGonagall.

\- Intenta decir eso cinco veces más rápido…- le propuso Fred a su gemelo

-Banda de babeantes y bobos babuinos. -

-Banda de babeantes y bobos babuinos. -

Y así se tiraron buen rato repitiéndose la misma frase entre ellos, mientras la profesora seguía a lo suyo.

\- Bailar consiste, en hacer que el cuerpo, respire…- decía la profesora McGonagall, moviendo alegremente los brazos. - Dentro de cada mujer, un cisne adormita anhelando liberarse y alzar el vuelo…-

\- Eloise Midgen está a punto de liberar algo, pero no creo que sea un cisne…- bromeó Ron con Harry y Seamus.

\- Dentro de cada chico un dominante león quiere mostrar su valor, señor Weasley. – le dijo repentinamente la profesora al pelirrojo.

\- ¿S-si? - Ron se puso colorado.

\- Acompáñeme por favor. – le ordenó McGonagall.

Harry se partió de la risa por dentro, al ver como Ron había palidecido, mientras se dirigía a donde estaba la profesora. También pudo ver, que en los asientos donde estaban las chicas, Hermione y Ginny parecía rojas, de tanto reírse por lo bajo, sin embargo, Chloe tenía en su cara un puchero muy gracioso, posiblemente porque ella quería bailar con el pelirrojo.

\- Bien, ponga su mano derecha sobre mi cintura. – le indicó la profesora a Ron.

\- ¿Donde? – preguntó Ron, bastante avergonzado, mientras los chicos le silbaban.

\- En mi cintura, y extienda el brazo. – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras que, con su mano, hizo un movimiento que Harry podía identificar como "magia no verbal", ya que el equipo musical se encendió, y empezó a sonar una canción de danza relajante.

\- Se lo recordaréis toda su vida…- les susurró Harry a los gemelos.

\- Siempre…- se burlaron ellos, viendo como Ron pisó sin querer a la profesora McGonagall, ganándose un azote en la nuca por parte de ella.

\- ¡Lo-lo siento mucho! – se disculpó Ron inmediatamente, al ver la mirada fulminante de McGonagall.

\- Asegúrese de practicar todo lo posible antes del baile, señor Weasley…- dijo la profesora con severidad, antes de reclamar la atención por parte de los demás. - Bien, juntaros por parejas. Chicos, póngase en pie. – les ordenó, mientras que Chloe arrastraba a Ron hacia un sitio libre para practicar.

Durante esas clases, Harry practicaba al lado de Hermione, imaginándose como sería el baile, con ellos trajeados y abriendo el baile en frente de todos, al lado de los otros tres campeones con sus parejas. Pero por encima de dar la talla y realizar un papel destacable, lo que más le importaba al azabache, era pasar un día inolvidable con su chica.

\- _No sé si será como en los cuentos de príncipes y princesas, pero lo tengo muy claro, el día del baile, haré muy feliz a Hermione…-_ pensó el azabache con decisión, mientras disfrutaba de la práctica, al lado de la castaña.

Pero volviendo a lo académico, McGonagall y Moody los hicieron trabajar hasta el último segundo de clase, y Snape antes hubiera adoptado a Harry que dejarlos jugar durante una lección. Con una mirada fría y severa les informó de que dedicaría la última clase del trimestre a un examen sobre antídotos.

\- ¡Será puñetero! – se quejó el pelirrojo amargamente, aquella noche en la sala común de Gryffindor. - Colocarnos un examen el último día...Estropearnos el último cachito de trimestre con montones de cosas que repasar...-

\- Hm...pero no veo que te estés agobiando mucho - replicó Hermione, mirándolo por encima de sus apuntes de Pociones.

Ron se entretenía levantando un castillo con los naipes explosivos, que era mucho más divertido que hacerlo con la baraja muggle porque el edificio entero podía estallar en cualquier momento.

\- Es Navidad, Hermione. - le recordó Harry con una sonrisa, estudiando al lado de la castaña.

\- Si, ya lo sé, por cierto, Harry, ¿Has averiguado ya como descifrar el huevo? – le preguntó Hermione, arqueando las cejas.

\- Lo eh intentado con varios métodos, pero ninguno a dado resultado. – suspiró Harry. – Pero tranquila, tengo hasta febrero para resolver este pequeño misterio, hasta entonces buscaré otro método para descifrar el huevo sin escuchar ese chirrido insoportable. –

\- Bueno, conociéndote de seguro te cruzas con la solución cuando menos te lo esperas. - dijo Ron. Y, al colocar en el techo del castillo las últimas dos cartas, el edificio entero estalló y le chamuscó las cejas.

\- Muy guapo, Ron...Esas cejas te combinarán a la perfección con la túnica de gala. – dijeron dos voces entre risas.

Eran Fred y George. Se sentaron a la mesa con Ron y Hermione mientras aquél evaluaba los daños.

\- Ron, ¿nos puedes prestar a Pigwidgeon? - le preguntó George.

\- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Ron.

\- Para que sea la pareja de baile de Georgie. - repuso Fred sarcásticamente.

\- Pues porque queremos enviar una carta, so tonto. - dijo George.

\- ¿A quién seguís escribiendo vosotros dos, eh? - preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Aparta las narices, Ron, si no quieres que se te chamusquen también. - le advirtió Fred moviendo la varita con gesto amenazador. - Bueno... ¿ya tenéis todos pareja para el baile? –

\- Si. - respondió Ron con una amplia sonrisa.

\- A ver si lo adivino, ¿la pequeña Malfoy? – dijo Fred con diversión, y Ron asintió bastante orgulloso. – Mira que tienes suerte, aunque ella es, bueno, ya sabes de que familia, pero el caso, es que tienes a una chica muy guapa de novia. –

\- No le habréis estado hablando del tema a papá y a mamá, ¿no? – preguntó Ron a sus hermanos.

\- No, claro que no…de momento…- susurró George con malicia.

Ron les fulminó con la mirada, antes de hacer otra pregunta. - ¿Y vosotros ya tenéis pareja? –

\- Yo iré con Alicia. – dijo Fred, bastante contento. – George quiere pedírselo a Angelina pero, bueno…-

\- ¿Qué pasas contigo George? – se rio Ron. - ¿A caso no se te da bien pedirle a una chica que vaya contigo? –

\- Además, es la capitana. – dijo Harry repentinamente. – Y a ella le agradas mucho Georgie, yo en tu lugar iría ahora mismo a pedirle, o de lo contrario Lee podría aparecer y…-

Sin decir una sola palabra, George se fue corriendo a donde estaba Angelina, quien se encontraba estudiando junto con Alicia. El pelirrojo parecía bastante nervioso, pero después de tragar saliva, y con el corazón palpitándole bruscamente, tomó el paso.

\- ¿A-Angelina? –

\- Ah, hola George, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – le preguntó la capitana amablemente.

\- Quería preguntarte…¿si quieres venir al baile…co-conmigo? – preguntó George, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo para no parecer nervioso, pero estaba nervioso.

\- Oh, vale, nos vemos en el baile. – dijo Angelina, guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa, antes de seguir estudiando.

George regresó corriendo a donde estaban Fred y los demás, para comentarles su éxito.

\- ¡Viene al baile conmigo! – exclamó George victorioso. – Por favor, que alguien me diga que esto no es un sueño. –

\- Con decírtelo no basta Gred, es mejor el método practico. – se rio Fred, dándole un pellizco a su gemelo en el hombro. – ¿Lo ves? Estas en la vida real. –

\- ¡Si! – brincó George de alegría, e ignorando el dolor del pellizco. – ¡Vamos a celebrarlo Feorge! –

Y los gemelos, más felices que unas pascuas, cogieron una caja de fuegos artificiales y se marcharon por el retrato, justo cuando entraban Ginny y Chloe.

\- ¿Y a esos dos que les pasa? – preguntó Ginny, mirando hacia el retrato.

\- Nada, que George le pidió ir al baile a Angelina y a tenido éxito. – le dijo Ron. - ¿Qué hay de ti? –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- ¿Con quién irás? – le preguntó Ron a su hermana, en un extraño tono severo.

\- ¿A caso te importa? Eso no tengo porque decírtelo, hermano bobo…- dijo Ginny, ignorando las quejas de Ron y dirigiéndose al dormitorio de las chicas.

\- Vamos Ronald, déjala que vaya con quien quiera. – le dijo Chloe.

\- Esto seguro de que irá con el…- musitó Ron.

\- ¿Con quién? – preguntaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

\- ¡Pues con Malf…! – pero antes de que Ron vociferara, se escuchó la voz de McGonagall que venía desde atrás del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

\- ¡40 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! – vociferó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, tan fuerte que todos se sobresaltaron. - ¡Y COMO OS VUELVA A PILLAR LLENANDO DE FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES EL LAVABABO, LE ESCRIBIRÉ A MOLLY WEASLEY! – y luego se oyeron pisadas fuertes, posiblemente porque la profesora regresaba a su despacho, echa una fiera.

\- ¿Qué habrán hecho esos dos ahora? – se preguntaba Harry.

\- ¿¡No lo has oído!? - objetó Hermione con desaprobación. - ¡Han llenado el lavabo de fuegos artificiales! ¡Eso ya es pasarse del límite! -

Cuando los gemelos regresaron, se partían la caja de risa. Les contó a los demás de que llenaron el retrete de bengalas fabulosas del doctor Filibuster , y que al entrar Goyle le explotó el pandero (no literalmente). Al final, el Slytherin se quedó a pasar la noche en la enfermería, y de milagro, Fred y George se libraron de ser castigados sin ir al baile, pues la profesora McGonagall varió esa opción.

\- _Mira que llegan a tener suerte._ – pensó Harry entre risas, mientras los demás se reían, a excepción de Hermione, quien se pasó el rato regañando a los gemelos por sus tonterías.


	42. Ch83-84-Año IV

Capítulo 83 – Una Navidad de príncipes y princesas

El azabache se pasó la primera semana de las vacaciones tratando de acabar el sinfín de deberes que les habían puesto a los de cuarto para Navidad, al igual que Hermione, de quien no se separaba cuando juntos dedicaban su tiempo a terminar el trabajo en el aula de estudios de la torre.

\- _Una de las cosas buenas de estudiar con Hermione (a parte de su calurosa compañía) es que nos ayudamos en las materias que más nos cuestan._ – pensó Harry, sin dejar de escribir sobre un pergamino de Aritmancia. – _A ella le cuesta Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y a mí, un poco la historia._ – se río un poco.

Mientras, Ron, Chloe y los demás se la pasaron disfrutando todo lo posible de los días festivos. La torre de Gryffindor seguía casi tan llena como durante el trimestre, y parecía más pequeña, porque sus ocupantes armaban mucho más jaleo aquellos días. Fred y George, habían cosechado un gran éxito con sus galletas de canarios, y durante los dos primeros días de vacaciones la gente iba dejando plumas por todas partes. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, sin embargo, para que los de Gryffindor aprendieran a tratar con muchísima cautela cualquier cosa de comer que les ofrecieran los demás, por si había una galleta de canarios oculta, y George le confesó a Harry que estaban desarrollando un nuevo invento. El azabache, aunque le gustaba las bromas de los gemelos, no tenía muchas ganas de ser víctima de estas.

\- _No quiero convertirme en pollo…-_ pensó el joven mago con los ojos entrecerrados.

En aquel momento nevaba copiosamente en el castillo y sus alrededores. El carruaje de Beauxbatons, de color azul claro, parecía una calabaza enorme, helada y cubierta de escarcha, junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, que a su lado era como una casita de chocolate con azúcar glasé por encima, en tanto que el barco de Durmstrang tenía las portillas heladas y los mástiles cubiertos de escarcha. Abajo, en las cocinas, los elfos domésticos se superaban a sí mismos con guisos calientes y sabrosos, y postres muy ricos. La única que encontraba algo de lo cual quejarse era Fleur Delacour.

\- '¡Toda esta comida de Hogwag es demasiado pesada! - la oyeron quejarse una noche en que salían tras ella del Gran Comedor (Ron, con disimulo, se tapaba los ojos, y Chloe ponía una cara que más que risa daba miedo). - ¡No voy a podeg lusig la túnica! –

\- ¡Oh si, menuda tragedia! – se burló Chloe, cuando Fleur salía al vestíbulo. - ¡Si no te gusta la comida de Hogwarts pues pídete algo de importación! - gruñó, con los dientes apretados.

\- ¿Con quién crees que irá al baile? – le preguntó Ron a Harry.

\- Bueno, si yo estuviera en su lugar, le pediría a alguien que no fuera tan plasta y mantuviera la distancia justa y necesaria…- dijo Harry. – Pero claro, no tengo ni puñetera idea de con quien irá…-

\- ¿¡Y qué hay de Krum!? – preguntó el pelirrojo, sobresaltándose. – Medio Hogwarts ha ido en su búsqueda, me imagino que la afortunada debe de sentirse en el paraíso. –

\- Pues no precisamente, pero si, está encantada. – dijo Hermione, encogidos.

\- ¿A caso tu sabes con quien irá Krum? – le preguntó la rubia a la castaña.

\- Hm…puede…- sonrío Hermione, pero no dijo nada más, dejando con la intriga a sus amigos.

\- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió Ginny. - ¿Y quién es la afortunada? –

\- Alguien que va con él solo porque se lo pidió, y no por su fama. – sonrío de nuevo la castaña, mientras sus amigos se miraban, intentando llegar al punto de la cuestión, pero sin éxito.

Mientras transcurría la última semana, Harry intentó varios métodos para descifrar el contenido del huevo de oro, sin que este suelte el espantoso chirrido desgarrador de oídos, pero sus intentos acaban por sacarle de sus casillas.

\- ¡Jod**! – musitó, mientras paseaba cerca del lago negro junto a su castaña favorita.

\- Vamos Harry, se te da bien resolver este tipo de misterios. – le dijo Hermione, tratando de animarle. – Deberías dejar de estresarte con el huevo y prepararte para el baile. Apenas quedan dos días, ¿no te hace ilusión? –

\- Por supuesto, tengo muchas ganas de bailar a tu lado…- le dijo Harry, susurrándole a la castaña con un brillo elegante en sus ojos. – Aunque me gustaría aprovechar un poco más el tiempo para acabar los deberes. No los de clase, esos ya están hechos, me refiero a mis deberes como campeón. – alzó el huevo hacia arriba, mientras contemplaban el lago. – Eh intentado utilizar un encantamiento silenciador, para ver si podía reducir el volumen del chirrido y averiguar algo útil, pero nada…también traté de incendiarlo, como cuando haces un huevo frito, pero tampoco sirve…Vaya tela, a veces me dan ganas de tirar este maldito huevo al lago y dejar que se ahogue en…- fue entonces cuando al azabache, se le volvió a encender la varita. - ¡SI! ¡Eso es! –

\- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – le preguntó la castaña, pero sin previó aviso el azabache comenzó a sacarse la túnica y la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso. - ¿¡Pe-pero que haces Harry!? – exclamó, poniéndose colorada.

\- Creo que ya sé que hacer…- sonrío Harry con orgullo.

Cogiendo el huevo como si fuera un niño recién nacido, se adentró en las aguas del lago. El frío era insoportable, pero el azabache no parecía notarlo, y quizás se debía a su capacidad para controlar el fuego, quien de seguro le estaba ofreciendo el calor que necesitaba.

Harry cogió aire y se sumergió con todo y huevo. Con decisión, abrió el huevo y fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo que él tanto esperaba. Oyó como un coro de voces misteriosas que cantaban desde el huevo abierto en sus manos.

" _Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos. Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto, pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto! Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora. Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas! demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida…"_

\- _Hm…ya veo…aquí será la prueba…_ \- el azabache supo entonces lo que le esperaba en febrero. Tras cerrar el huevo, se dejó impulsar hacia arriba por el agua, rompió la superficie y sacudió su cabeza, antes de salir tranquilamente hacia la orilla.

\- Harry, ¿e-estas bien? – le preguntó Hermione, con preocupación. - ¿No tienes frío? –

\- Siento como el fuego me protege por dentro, no tienes que preocuparte…- le dijo el azabache amablemente. – Por fin, tengo la clave…-

\- ¿¡Lo conseguiste!? – se sorprendió Hermione.

Harry procedió a explicarle a la castaña su descubrimiento, y tras una serie de pistas y uso de su lógica, logró comprender a lo que debía enfrentarse su chico.

\- ¡Claro! Ahora tiene sentido, por eso el huevo no funcionaba al aire libre. – dijo Hermione, mirando a su chico con admiración. – Y por lo visto tendrás que recuperar algo de gran valor en menos de una hora, que es el tiempo que debes permanecer dentro del agua…vaya, ese detalle parece potencialmente problemático, ¿no crees? –

\- Lo sé, pero encontraré un método, no te preocupes. – le dijo Harry, después de ponerse la camiseta, el jersey y la túnica.

Con el ánimo por las nubes tras haber conseguido la pista del huevo, y saber más o menos lo que debe hacer, el azabache ya podía centrarse en prepararse para el baile de navidad, donde después de varias sesiones de práctica, deseaba poder desenvolver sus pasos al lado de Hermione.

Y por una vez, tenía claro que quería causar buena impresión, por lo que se pasó el día antes del baile, preparando en secreto una poción alisadora, para poder peinarse y ser aquel príncipe que tenía en mente cada vez que soñaba con alguna de sus hazañas de caballero noble, el cual siempre salvaba a su princesa. Solo que, en vez de una armadura, llevaría como vestuario una túnica de gala, pero no era una cualquiera, era quizás la mejor túnica de gala que Harry había visto en su vida.

Durante la tarde del día antes del baile, Harry sacó por fin la túnica que le regaló Sirius, y tardó varios segundos en dejar de fantasear con ella.

\- _¡Es impresionante!_ – exclamó mentalmente entusiasmado. – _Canuto, definitivamente tienes estilo…_ \- se acordó de su padrino, el cual era un GRAN padrino.

En el día de Navidad, Harry tuvo un despertar muy sobresaltado. Levantó los párpados preguntándose qué era lo que lo había despertado, y vio unos ojos muy grandes, redondos y verdes que lo miraban desde la oscuridad, tan cerca que casi tocaban los suyos.

\- ¡Dobby! - saltó Harry, apartándose tan aprisa del elfo que casi se cae de la cama. - ¡No hagas eso! –

\- ¡Dobby lo lamenta, señor! - chilló nervioso el elfo, que retrocedió de un salto y se tapó la boca con los largos dedos. - ¡Dobby sólo quería desearle a Harry Potter feliz Navidad y traerle un regalo, señor! ¡Harry Potter le dio permiso a Dobby para venir a verlo de vez en cuando, señor! –

\- Bueno, está bien…- sonrío Harry afablemente, quien no tardó en recuperarse. - Pero la próxima vez sacúdeme el hombro o algo así. No te inclines sobre mí de esa manera...-

Harry descorrió las colgaduras de su cama adoselada. Su grito había despertado a Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville, y todos espiaban a través de sus colgaduras con ojos de sueño y el pelo revuelto.

\- ¿Te ha atacado alguien, Harry? - preguntó Seamus medio dormido.

\- No te preocupes Seamus, sólo es Dobby…- susurró Harry. - Vuelve a dormir si quieres. –

\- ¡Ah...los regalos! – exclamó Seamus, viendo el montón de paquetes que tenía a los pies de la cama.

Ron, Dean y Neville decidieron que, ya que se habían despertado, podían aprovechar para abrir los regalos. Harry se volvió hacia Dobby, que seguía de pie junto a la cama, nervioso y todavía preocupado por el susto que le había dado a Harry. Llevaba una bola de Navidad atada a la punta de la cubretetera.

\- ¿Puede Dobby darle el regalo a Harry Potter? - preguntó con timidez.

\- Claro amigo... – contestó el azabache con una sonrisa. – pero antes, permíteme darte el tuyo…- abriendo su baúl, sacó de él un pequeño paquete de papel rojo envuelto con un lacito amarillo. – Feliz Navidad, Dobby…-

Dobby tenía los ojos cristalinos, cogió tembloroso el paquete, lo desenvolvió y cuando vio su contenido, se emocionó. Harry le había comprado unos calcetines rojos al elfo, con su nombre grabado en color amarillo, eran gruesos y calentitos, justo lo que alguien necesita en el invierno.

\- ¡Gra-gracias Harry Potter, señor! – chilló Dobby de alegría. - ¡Los calcetines son lo que más le gusta a Dobby, señor! ¡Son sus prendas favoritas! - aseguró, quitándose los que llevaba, tan dispares y poniéndose los nuevos. - ¡Y tienen el nombre de Dobby grabado en cada prenda, es increíble! Ahora ya tengo siete, señor. Pero, señor...- dijo abriendo los ojos al máximo después de subirse los calcetines hasta las perneras del pantalón corto. -, en la tienda se han equivocado, Harry Potter: ¡son del mismo color! – entonces Harry se rio.

\- ¡Harry! ¿¡cómo no te diste cuenta de eso!? - intervino Ron, sonriendo desde su cama, que se hallaba ya cubierta de papeles de regalo. - Mira, aquí tienes. Toma estos dos, y así podrás mezclarlos con los de Harry. Y aquí tienes el jersey, ahora pasarás unas navidades bien calentitas. - Le entregó a Dobby un par de calcetines de color violeta que acababa de desenvolver, y el jersey tejido a mano que le había enviado su madre.

Dobby se sentía abrumado. - ¡El señor es muy gentil! - chilló con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y haciéndole a Ron una reverencia. - Dobby sabía que el señor tenía que ser un gran mago, siendo el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, pero no sabía que fuera además tan generoso de espíritu, tan noble, tan desprendido...-

\- Sólo son calcetines…- repuso Ron, que se había ruborizado un tanto, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía bastante complacido. - ¡Ostras, Harry! - Acababa de abrir el regalo de Harry, un sombrero de los Chudley Cannons. - ¡Qué guay! - Se lo encasquetó en la cabeza, donde no combinaba nada bien con el color del pelo.

Dobby le entregó entonces un pequeño paquete a Harry, que resultó ser...un par de calcetines.

\- ¡Dobby los ha hecho él mismo, señor! - explicó el elfo muy contento. - ¡Ha comprado la lana con su sueldo, señor! –

El calcetín izquierdo era rojo brillante con un dibujo de escobas voladoras, y el derecho era verde con Snitchs.

\- Dobby, están muy bien hechas, no te hubieras molestado, pero…bueno…gracias, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho Dobby, muchas gracias…- le dijo Harry con sinceridad mientras se los probaba, con lo que Dobby estuvo a punto otra vez de derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Ahora Dobby tiene que irse, señor. ¡Ya estamos preparando la cena de Navidad! - anunció el elfo, y salió a toda prisa del dormitorio, diciendo adiós a los otros al pasar.

Los restantes regalos de Harry fueron tan satisfactorios como los peculiares calcetines de Dobby, con la obvia excepción del regalo de los Dursley, que consistía en un pañuelo de papel con el que batían su propio récord de mezquindad, aunque Dudley le regaló unos guantes de boxeo. Hermione le había regalado un libro que se titulaba "Equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda". Ron, una bolsa rebosante de bombas fétidas. Sirius, una práctica navaja con accesorios para abrir cualquier cerradura y deshacer todo tipo de nudos. Dan y Jean le enviaron una caja de bombones y una camiseta del Manchester United con el apellido de Harry grabado en la espalda y el dorsal siete (Que empeñoso es Dan xD). Y Hagrid, una caja bien grande de chucherías que incluían todos los favoritos de Harry: grageas multisabores de Bertie Bott, ranas de chocolate, chicle superhinchable y meigas fritas. Estaba también, por supuesto, el habitual paquete de la señora Weasley, que incluía un jersey nuevo (verde con el dibujo de un dragón: Harry supuso que Charlie le había contado todo lo del Colacuerno) y un montón de pastelillos caseros de Navidad.

\- _Este año me eh hartado de regalos._ – pensó Harry, con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry y Ron encontraron a Hermione, Ginny y Chloe en la sala común, y bajaron a desayunar juntos. Se pasaron casi toda la mañana en la torre de Gryffindor, disfrutando de los regalos, y luego bajaron al Gran Comedor para tomar un magnífico almuerzo que incluyó al menos cien pavos y budines de Navidad, junto con montones de petardos sorpresa. Por la tarde salieron del castillo: la nieve se hallaba tal cual había caído, salvo por los caminos abiertos por los estudiantes de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons desde sus moradas al castillo.

En lugar de participar en la pelea de bolas de nieve entre Harry, Chloe y los Weasley, Hermione prefirió contemplarla, pero luego entre Ginny y Chloe la arrastraron hasta el "campo de batalla", y acabó contagiándose de la diversión vivida en la nieve. A las cinco les anunció que volvía al castillo para prepararse para el baile.

\- Pero ¿te hacen falta tres horas? - se extrañó Ron, mirándola sin comprender. Pagó su distracción recibiendo un bolazo de nieve arrojado por George que le pegó con fuerza en un lado de la cabeza. Luego, Harry también se despidió para irse corriendo hacia el castillo, sorprendiendo al grupo. - ¿¡Tú también, Harry!? - le gritó al azabache cuando ya se iba, pero este se limitó a hacer un gesto con el pulgar y entró en el castillo.

Harry tenía todo preparado en la Sala de los Menesteres. Había aprovechado bien las "armas" de las que disponía para dar una gran sorpresa a todos sus amigos y conocidos en Hogwarts. Pero sobre todo a Hermione, a la única que realmente deseaba impresionar.

\- Vale…conociendo a mi pelo de seguro me va a dar guerra, pero…- se decía el azabache a sí mismo, mirándose a un espejo.

\- ¿Vas a intentarlo con eso? – le preguntó el espejo. – No va a funcionar amigo, es una batalla perdida…-

Entonces Harry blandió un cuenco llenó de poción alisadora. - ¿Si? Ahora veremos quién gana la guerra…- se burló, empezando a untarse el pelo de poción alisadora.

Mientras tanto, Ron se preguntaba a donde se habían ido sus mejores amigos, porque efectivamente, no los vio de nuevo durante las horas previas al baile. No había cena de Navidad porque el baile incluía un banquete, así que a las siete, cuando se hacía difícil acertar a alguien, él, sus hermanos y Chloe dieron por terminada la batalla de bolas de nieve y volvieron a la sala común del castillo.

La Señora Gorda estaba sentada en su cuadro, acompañada por su amiga Violeta, y las dos parecían estar algo piripis. En el suelo del cuadro había un montón de cajitas vacías de bombones de licor.

\- ¡"Cuces de lolores", eso es! - dijo la Señora Gorda con una risita tonta en respuesta a la contraseña, mientras les habría para que pasaran.

\- Vieja borracha…- murmuró Ron, después de entrar. - Bueno, nos vemos en un rato…- le dijo a Chloe, bastante sonrojado.

\- Si… ¡te espero! - respondió Chloe rápidamente, mientras se apresuraba a marcharse a la habitación de las chicas junto con Ginny y las demás. El pelirrojo seguía preguntándose con quien iría su hermana.

Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville se pusieron la túnica de gala en el dormitorio, todos un poco cohibidos, pero ninguno tanto como Ron, quien estaba bastante nervioso porque no sabía si daría la talla en el baile.

Su túnica de Gala era digna de admiración, con su color negro elegante, su pajarita y sus zapatos bien lustrados, solo tenía que peinarse un poco, antes de verse al espejo, y no querer separarse de él.

\- Vamos…puedes hacerlo…puedes hacerlo…- se repetía a sí mismo, antes de coger aire y bajar junto con sus compañeros de habitación.

\- Ya te vale Ron, con esa túnica de seguro que impresionas a medio Hogwarts. – le elogió Dean.

\- Gracias Dean…- contestó Ron, intentando no sobresaltarse. - ¿Y con quien vais vosotros? –

\- Yo…yo voy con Luna…- contestó Neville, bastante sonrojado, mientras Ron y Seamus no pudieron evitar vitorearle.

\- Yo iré con Parvati. – dijo Dean, frotándose nerviosamente la nuca. – Y Seamus acudirá con Lavender. –

\- Solo como amigos. – aclaró Seamus, mientras se acomodaba la pajarita de su traje. – Iba a pedírselo a Padma, pero ella irá con Michael Corner…- musitó un poco molesto.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Harry? – se preguntaba Neville. - ¿A caso no vendrá al baile? –

\- No, eso es imposible, él ha sido uno de los que más se ha preparado para el baile. – contestó Ron tajantemente. – Posiblemente ya esté en el vestíbulo, impaciente por empezar. –

La sala común tenía un aspecto muy extraño, llena de gente vestida de diferentes colores en lugar del usual monocromatismo negro. Los chicos fueron reuniéndose con sus pajeras, mientras que Neville salía, probablemente para reunirse con Luna en el vestíbulo.

Entonces, la vista de Ron quedó eclipsada cuando contempló una mirada angelical que lo atraía hacia la salida de la Sala Común. Vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa, zapatos cristalinos y pendientes en forma de estrella de plata, estaba Chloe. Su cabello liso estaba más resplandeciente que nunca, y su sonrisa tan radiante que no parecía aquella niña tan graciosa de hace un par de horas.

Cuando vio a Ron, tan bien trajeado y peinado, ella se sonrojó. – Caray Ronald, estás…guapísimo…- susurró, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Tu…tú también, estas hermosa…muy hermosa…- contestó Ron, mirando de arriba (tampoco tan arriba, él es más alto) abajo a la rubia. – ¿Has visto a Harry y a Hermione? – le preguntó, aún con la voz temblorosa.

\- No, no los eh visto, me imagino que ya estarán abajo. – respondió Chloe.

\- ¿Y Ginny? - preguntó mirando hacia abajo de las escaleras, a ver si hallaba a su hermanita.

\- E…está en el vestíbulo. – respondió la rubia, un poco nerviosa.

Ron iba a preguntar más, pero desistió de la idea. – En fin, ya vendrán. ¿Me…acompañas? – le preguntó a su chica, extendiéndole su mano. Ella aceptó, bastante sonrojada, y juntos bajaron por la gran escalinata, recibiendo miradas de admiración y vítores por parte de los testigos, hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

Allí también estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que se arremolinaban en espera de que dieran las ocho en punto, hora a la que se abrirían las puertas del Gran Comedor. Los que habían quedado con parejas pertenecientes a diferentes casas las buscaban entre la multitud.

Fue entonces cuando Ron vio algo que lo sacó de sus casillas. - ¡AJÁ! ¡LO SABÍA! ¡LO SABÍA! – gritó, como si hubiera ganado la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch.

\- Oh Ronald, no seas ridículo…- bufó Ginny, cuando su hermano se acercó ella a zancadas, con Chloe detrás suyo.

\- ¿¡Ridículo!? ¿¡Me puedes explicar que hace este sujeto aquí contigo!? – gruñó Ron, apuntando de mala gana con el dedo a un también elegante Draco Malfoy. Llevaba una túnica negra con pajarita color esmeralda, pantalones y zapatos negros a juego. Parecía todo un modelo.

\- Es mi pareja. – respondió Ginny con bastante tranquilidad. – Y no Ronald, no estamos saliendo. Hemos venido al baile solo como amigos, no sé qué mosca te ha picado ahora. –

\- Y si no fuera así, ¿Por qué te ibas a molestar conmigo, Weasley? – masculló Draco, de brazos cruzados. – Que yo sepa, no me eh puesto a pegar gritos como un idiota solo porque sales con mi her-ma-na…- sonrío, arrastrando sus palabras satisfactoriamente.

\- Bueno…esto…yo…- Ron no sabía que responder, estaba un poco avergonzado por el pequeño espectáculo que había armado.

\- Oh, maldita sea…- bufó Chloe, al ver que entre la multitud pasaba Fleur Delacour, imponente con su túnica de satén gris plateado y acompañada por Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

\- Hm…¿Dónde estarán Harry y Hermione? – se preguntaba Ron, intentando localizar a sus amigos y evitando así que Draco le siguiera dejando en evidencia.

Llegaron unos cuantos alumnos más de Slytherin, subiendo la escalera desde su sala común, que era una de las mazmorras. Para sorpresa de Ron, Parkinson no estaba entre ellos, posiblemente porque seguía castigada, debido al tonto maleficio que le lanzó a Hermione hace un mes. Tanto Crabbe como Goyle iban de verde.

Ron se rio en voz baja. – Vaya, parecen cantos rodados cubiertos de musgo. – se burló.

\- Al parecer ninguno de ellos ha logrado encontrar pareja. – dijo Chloe, aunque eso ya se lo suponía.

Se abrieron las puertas principales de roble, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el profesor Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del grupo, acompañado por una muchacha preciosa vestida con túnica celeste a la que Ron no logró reconocer. Por encima de las cabezas pudo ver que una parte de la explanada que había delante del castillo la habían transformado en una especie de gruta llena de luces de colores. En realidad, eran cientos de pequeñas hadas: algunas posadas en los rosales que habían sido conjurados allí, y otras revoloteando sobre unas estatuas que parecían representar a Papá Noel con sus renos.

En ese momento, desde la gran escalinata se escuchaban ruidos de asombro, a medida que una sombra se asomaba por la entrada al vestíbulo. Y entonces, Ron, Chloe, Ginny e incluso Draco se impresionaron al ver quien era.

Era Hermione, pero estaba completamente distinta. Se había hecho algo en el pelo, pues ya no lo tenía rizado y espeso, sino liso y brillante, y lo llevaba recogido por detrás en un elegante moño. La túnica era de una tela dorada, y su porte no era el de siempre, o tal vez fuera simplemente la ausencia de la veintena de libros que solía cargar a la espalda. Ella también sonreía (algo colorada por las miradas de todos los presentes), pero la disminución del tamaño de sus incisivos era más evidente que nunca.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó ella alegremente. – ¡Caray! Que elegantes estáis todos, ¿habéis visto a Harry? – preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Hm…no…- respondieron sus amigos, quienes seguían asombrados.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. - ¿Dónde está mi mejor amiga? –

Hermione se rio. – Hm…no sé, la vi entrar en el castillo hace tres horas y salió por las escaleras vestida así. – se encogió de hombros, y sin dejar de sonreír. Fue entonces cuando los chillidos y vítores saltaron en la gran escalinata.

Eran ruidos de chicas diciendo algo como "¿¡Quién es ese!?" o "¡Por Merlín, que guapo…!" esta última parecía a punto de desmayarse. Pero cuando el personaje que estaba llamando la atención se hizo presente en el vestíbulo, dejó sorprendido a más de uno.

Era un joven, con unos resplandecientes ojos verdes, el cabello liso y bien peinado. Llevaba puesta una túnica roja escarlata con una corbata dorada. Los botones de la túnica también eran dorados y sus pantalones negros, al igual que sus zapatos. Al principio nadie sabía de quien se trataba, pero pronto lo supieron, cuando contemplaron que en la frente llevaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo. No cabía lugar a dudas, era Harry, con la apariencia de un príncipe sacado de un libro de cuentos.

\- Madame Granger…- saludó Harry cortésmente, haciendo una leve reverencia como si estuviera frente a una reina.

\- Harry…¿de verdad…eres tú? – preguntó Hermione muy sonrojada, y más al ver que los demás dirigían sus miradas hacia ellos. Pasó a parecerse más a una olla a punto de estallar porque Harry se acercó a ella, tomó su mano y le dio un beso. Parecía radiante de felicidad.

El azabache iba a saludar a sus amigos, pero entonces se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall. - ¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor! –

Harry y Hermione se miraron, ambos parecían estar nerviosos, pero a la vez ansiosos por empezar.

\- ¿Me sigues? – le preguntó el azabache suavemente, ofreciéndole el brazo zurdo, a lo que la castaña, lentamente asintió y aceptó.

Sin dejar de hablar, la multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar. La profesora McGonagall, que llevaba una túnica de tela escocesa roja y se había puesto una corona de cardos bastante fea alrededor del ala del sombrero, les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás: ellos entrarían en procesión en el Gran Comedor cuando el resto de los alumnos estuviera sentado. Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies se pusieron al lado de las puertas: Davies parecía tan aturdido por la buena suerte de ser la pareja de Fleur que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Cedric y Cho, que estaban también junto a Harry y Hermione, parecían igual de aturdidos que los demás al ver la apariencia de ambos. Entonces miró a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Era una chica pelirroja de ojos marrones y piel clara.

\- ¿Ella no es Susan? – le preguntó Harry en voz baja a Hermione.

\- Si…¿no crees que hacen una bonita pajera? – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. – Por lo menos ella no es una fanática de Krum. – susurró con satisfacción.

\- ¡Hola, Hermione! - saludó Susan Bones cuando los vio. - ¡Hola, Harry! – Los dos mencionados sonrieron a la chica de Hufflepuff, quien debía sentirse en una nube.

Y no era para menos. Cuando se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, el club de fans de la biblioteca pasó por su lado con aire ofendido, dirigiendo a Susan miradas del más intenso odio, cosa que a ella le traía sin cuidado.

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en el Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que entraran detrás de ella, una pareja tras otra. Lo hicieron así, y todos cuantos estaban en el Gran Comedor los aplaudieron mientras cruzaban la entrada y se dirigían a una amplia mesa redonda situada en un extremo del salón, donde se hallaban sentados los miembros del tribunal.

Habían recubierto los muros del Gran Comedor de escarcha con destellos de plata, y cientos de guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra cruzaban el techo negro lleno de estrellas. En lugar de las habituales mesas de las casas había un centenar de mesas más pequeñas, alumbradas con farolillos, cada una con capacidad para unas doce personas.

Harry y Hermione sonreían a todo el mundo, parecían los príncipes de Gran Bretaña, siendo ambos alabados con aplausos sonoros y vítores. Al acercarse a la mesa, el azabache vio a Ron y Chloe, quienes también aplaudían con una amplia sonrisa. A ellos se unieron Neville y Luna, quien se veía bastante bien con un vestido plateado de lentejuelas. Draco y Ginny estaban juntos. La pelirroja lucía un vestido verde claro y pendientes que parecían de rubí. Aunque Harry no sabía si ella y el rubio acudieron como amigos o como algo más. En cualquier caso, ambos parecían estar muy felices.

Dumbledore sonrió de contento cuando los campeones se acercaron a la mesa principal. La expresión de Karkarov, en cambio, recordaba más bien a la de un ogro al ver acercarse a Krum y Susan. Bagman, que aquella noche llevaba una túnica de color púrpura brillante con grandes estrellas amarillas, aplaudía con tanto entusiasmo como cualquiera de los alumnos. Y Madame Maxime, que había cambiado su habitual uniforme de satén negro por un vestido de seda suelto de color azul lavanda, aplaudía cortésmente. Pero faltaba el señor Crouch, como no tardó en notar Harry. El quinto asiento de la mesa estaba ocupado por Percy.

\- _¿Percy?_ – se preguntaba el azabache. - _¿Qué estará haciendo aquí_? –

Capítulo 84 – La magia del Baile Navideño.

Cuando los campeones y sus parejas llegaron a la mesa, Percy retiró un poco la silla vacía que había a su lado, mirando a Harry. Éste entendió la indirecta y se sentó junto a Percy, que llevaba una reluciente túnica de gala de color azul marino, y lucía una expresión de gran suficiencia.

\- ¡Me han ascendido! - dijo Percy antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo a preguntarle y con el mismo tono que hubiera empleado para anunciar su elección como gobernador supremo del Universo. - Ahora soy el ayudante personal del señor Crouch, y he venido en representación suya. –

\- ¿Cómo es que no ha venido él? - preguntó Hermione.

Harry rezaba para no tener que pasarse la cena escuchando una disertación sobre los culos de los calderos. – _Aunque, honestamente prefiero tener a Percy aquí, antes que a Crouch_ …- pensó con seriedad.

\- Lamento tener que decir que el señor Crouch no se encuentra bien, nada bien. No se ha encontrado bien desde los Mundiales. No me sorprende: es el exceso de trabajo. No es tan joven como antes. Aunque sigue siendo brillante, desde luego: su mente sí que es la misma de siempre. Pero la Copa del Mundo resultó un fiasco para el Ministerio, y además el señor Crouch sufrió un revés personal muy duro a causa del comportamiento indebido de su elfina doméstica, Blinky o como se llame. – explicó con su aire pomposo, mientras Hermione lo miraba severamente. - Como era natural, él la despidió inmediatamente después del incidente; pero, bueno, aunque se las apaña, como yo digo, la verdad es que necesita que lo cuiden, y me temo que desde que ella no está en la casa su vida es mucho menos cómoda. Y a continuación tuvimos que preparar el Torneo, y luego vinieron las secuelas de los Mundiales, con esa repelente Skeeter dando guerra. Pobre hombre, está pasando unas Navidades tranquilas, bien merecidas. Estoy satisfecho de que supiera que contaba con alguien de confianza para ocupar su lugar. –

Harry frunció el entrecejo, antes de acercarse a Hermione para hablarle en voz baja. – ¿Crees que debería preguntarle si el señor Crouch ya ha dejado de llamarlo Weatherby? – le preguntó riéndose.

Hermione se cubrió la boca con su mano para que Percy no oyera su risa. – No, mejor no, puede que le devuelvas a Tierra con eso. Mejor deja que siga fantaseando un poco más. –

Aún no había comida en los brillantes platos de oro; sólo unas pequeñas minutas delante de cada uno de ellos. Harry cogió la suya como dudando, y miró a su alrededor. No había camareros. Observó que Dumbledore leía su menú con detenimiento y luego le decía muy claramente a su plato "¡Chuletas de cerdo!". Y las chuletas de cerdo aparecieron sobre él. Captando la idea, los restantes comensales también pidieron a sus respectivos platos lo que deseaban. Harry le echó una mirada a Hermione para ver qué le parecía aquel nuevo y más complicado sistema de cena, que seguramente implicaría más trabajo para los elfos. Pero, por una vez, Hermione no parecía acordarse de la "U.D.D.O.E.", el azabache supuso que estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparse ahora por eso.

\- _Mejor que dejemos el tema de la "U.D.D.O.E." para cuando toque._ – pensó Harry con una sonrisa. – _Si, hoy toca pasárselo bien…_ -

Viktor hablaba con Susan sobre cómo es la escuela Durmstrang, lo que hizo que tanto el azabache como la castaña "ajustaran" el sistema auditivo para captar mejor la conversación.

\- Bueno, nosotrros tenemos también un castillo, no tan grrande como éste, ni tan conforrtable, me parece…- le decía a Susan. - Sólo tiene cuatrro pisos, y las chimeneas se prrenden únicamente por motivos mágicos. Pero los terrenos del colegio son aún más amplios que los de aquí, aunque en invierrno apenas tenemos luz, así que no los disfrrutamos mucho. Perro en verrano volamos a diarrio, sobrre los lagos y las montañas. –

\- ¡Para, para, Viktor! - dijo Karkarov, con una risa en la que no participaban sus fríos ojos. - No sigas dando más pistas, ¡o tu encantadora amiga sabrá exactamente dónde se encuentra el castillo! –

Dumbledore sonrió, no sólo con la boca sino también con la mirada. - Con todo ese secretismo, Igor, se podría pensar que no queréis visitas. –

\- Bueno, Dumbledore…- dijo Karkarov, mostrando plenamente sus dientes amarillos. - Todos protegemos nuestros dominios privados, ¿verdad? ¿No guardamos todos con celo los centros de saber en qué se aprende lo que nos ha sido confiado? ¿No tenemos motivos para estar orgullosos de ser los únicos conocedores de los secretos de nuestro colegio? ¿No tenemos motivos para protegerlos? –

\- ¡Ah, yo nunca pensaría que conozco todos los secretos de Hogwarts, Igor! - contestó Dumbledore en tono amistoso. - Esta misma mañana, por ejemplo, me equivoqué al ir a los lavabos y me encontré en una sala de bellas proporciones que no había visto nunca y que contenía una magnífica colección de orinales. Cuando volví para contemplarla más detenidamente, la sala había desaparecido. Pero tengo que estar atento a ver si la vuelvo a ver: tal vez sólo sea accesible a las cinco y media de la mañana, o aparezca cuando la luna está en cuarto creciente o menguante, o cuando el que pasa por allí tiene la vejiga excepcionalmente llena. –

Harry se río en voz baja. – _No cabe duda, Dumbledore se topó con la Sala de los Menesteres…_ \- pensó con diversión. – _Pero es obvio que él ya sabe dónde está, pues el profesor Snape se lo habrá dicho. Para mí que le está montando un cuento a Karkarov solo para fastidiarle._ – dirigió su mirada al plato de golasch que estaba probando. Entonces decidió coquetear un poco con Hermione, haciéndole probar un bocado.

Mientras tanto, Fleur Delacour criticaba la decoración de Hogwarts hablando con Roger Davies.

\- Esto no es nada. - decía, echando una despectiva mirada a los centelleantes muros del Gran Comedor. - En Navidad, en el palacio de Beauxbatons tenemos escultugas de hielo en todo el salón comedog. Pog supuesto, no se deguiten: son como enogmes estatuas de diamante, bgillando pog todos lados. Y la comida es sencillamente sobegbia. Y tenemos cogos de ninfas de madega que nos cantan seguenatas mientgas comemos. En los salones no hay ni una de estas feas agmadugas…¡y si entgaga en Beauxbatons un poltergeist lo expulsaguíamos de inmediato! - añadió, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano.

Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, murmurando algo así como "Esta idiota se cree la reina del universo…Si no le gusta Hogwarts, ¡que se regrese a Beauxbatons a pasar la Navidad!". Y Harry se río discretamente.

Roger Davies miraba a Fleur con expresión pasmada, y no acertaba a apuntar con el tenedor cuando pretendía metérselo en la boca. Harry tenía la impresión de que Davies estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Fleur para enterarse de lo que ella decía. - ¡Tienes toda la razón! - dijo apresuradamente, pegando otro golpe en la mesa con la mano. - De inmediato, sí señor. –

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. – _Pobre Peeves, es cierto que es un plasta, pero él representa una de las cosas que hace que Hogwarts no pierda su gracia._ – pensó.

Harry echó una mirada al Gran Comedor. Hagrid se hallaba sentado a una de las otras mesas de profesores. Había vuelto a ponerse el horrible traje peludo de color marrón y miraba a la mesa en que el azabache se encontraba. Harry lo vio saludar con la mano, y que Madame Maxime, con sus cuentas de ópalo que brillaban a la luz de las velas, le devolvía el saludo.

Susan le enseñaba a Krum a pronunciar bien su nombre. Él seguía diciendo "Sushi".

\- Su…san…- decía ella con suavidad. – No es tan difícil, ¿A qué no? –

\- Su…si…-

\- ¡Bien! Un poco más y ya lo tienes. – sonrío la pelirroja de Hufflepuff.

Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movimiento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento a lo largo del muro derecho un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas, e iban vestidas muy modernas, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarrones y aberturas.

\- Ah…creo que llegó la hora…- le susurró Harry a Hermione.

\- Si…¿Estás listo? – le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa y las mejillas rosadas. Se la veía tan radiante…

Los campeones y sus parejas se pusieron en pie. Las Brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar una melodía lenta, triste. Harry fue hasta la parte más iluminada del salón, mirando al público que lo rodeaba, antes de mirar fijamente a Hermione. Los dos se sonrieron, mientras se cogían de las manos. Instintivamente, Harry colocó una mano en su cintura y le agarró la otra con suavidad.

\- Eres…muy hermosa…- le susurró el azabache a la castaña, mientras empezaban a dar vueltas con pasos de baile muy elegantes.

\- Y tú eres tan guapo…sobre todo cuando me miras así… – susurró ella en tono de estar hechizada, aunque Harry no usaba la magia en si para lograr dicho fin.

Antes de que su atención fuera captada completamente por la castaña, Harry observó a su alrededor. Sus amigos también estaban viviendo un sueño. Ron y Chloe, aunque no fueran los mejores bailarines (y se pisotearan los pies "mutuamente"), no dejaban de sonreír y de mirarse. Ginny y Draco no parecían amigos, más bien, bailaban como si los dos estuvieran bajo un encantamiento estimulante. Neville y Luna bailaban y reían al mismo tiempo, y los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta de que tenían que tener cuidado de no tropezarse con ellos, pues formaban una especie de peonza con los giros que daban. Dumbledore se encontraba bailando con la profesora McGonagall, quien parecía estar disfrutando del momento. Alzando un poco más la vista, el azabache también pudo contemplar a Seamus y Dean con Lavender y Parvati respectivamente. Se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Dejando en paz al resto de parejas, Harry volvió su atención a Hermione. Sus narices estaban una cerca de la otra. Los dos no dejaban de mirarse, mientras que con cada paso de baile se iban alejando de aquel multitudinario ambiente. Harry solo veía a Hermione y a él mismo, flotando y dando vueltas encima de una nube, ante la atenta mirada del resplandeciente sol, el cual, poco a poco se fue ocultando para dejar paso a la luna llena, quien venía acompañada por una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. ¿Era un cuento de príncipes y princesas? ¿Era una de esas historias de fantasía que solían leer de niños? No…aquello era real, lo estaban viviendo, un sueño…una realidad. Estaban juntos en el mismo mundo…

\- Eres mi mundo…- susurró Harry, acercándose más a Hermione.

\- Y tú el mío…- susurró ella, cada vez más cerca del rostro del joven mago.

De repente, Las Brujas de Macbeth dejaron de tocar. Ambos adolescentes tenían sus rostros tan cerca, uno del otro, que parecían estar a punto de unirse en un cálido y tierno beso de amor, el cual no pudo realizarse porque la muchedumbre rompió a aplaudir y vitorea a los campeones y sus parejas en el Gran Comedor.

Harry y Hermione no fueron conscientes de que fueron los últimos en dejar de bailar, y que habían captado la atención de todos los presentes, quienes los observaban muy asombrados. Al instante, los dos se pusieron rojos.

Entonces, las Brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar una nueva pieza, mucho más rápida que la anterior, titulada "Do The Hippogriff".

\- ¡CAÑA! – gritó el grupo musical, y las parejas empezaron a desmadrarse.

Harry y Hermione se rieron, antes de unirse a la fiesta. Todos comenzaron a saltar como locos, mientras se contagiaban de la alegría y de la emoción que estaban compartiendo. Incluso algunos profesores decidieron desconectarse de su "protocolaria" compostura y se unieron a la diversión. Lo más sorprendente fue ver a Dumbledore, con sus más de cien años, moviéndose como si fuera un adolescente más. Más sorprendente fue ver a la profesora McGonagall sin sobrero, sin gafas y sin moño, dejando suelta su melena.

Los jóvenes, desde luego, no que quedaban atrás. Entre risas se iban moviendo y de vez en cuando dejándose llevar por las hormonas, que daba como resultado que algunos acabaran por los suelos. Hasta el profesor Flitwick tuvo su turno para divertirse. Él había tenido de pareja a la profesora Sprout, y cuando dejaron de saltar, los jóvenes lo cargaron y empezaron a llevarselo de un lado para otro como si fuera una pelota.

\- ¡Bajadme! ¡Bajadme ahora mismo! – gimoteaba el pequeño profesor Flitwick, mientras los estudiantes lo lanzaban por ahí como si fuera un avioncito de papel. - ¡Socorro! ¡Alumnos desmadrados! –

Harry y sus amigos se rieron despreocupadamente. Algunos, como Ron, Seamus y Dean, exageraron al ahogarse de tanto reír por los suelos.

\- _Pobre profesor Flitwick._ – sonrío Harry divertido. – _Me parece que le espera una noche muy movidita…_ -

Un rato más tarde, y aprovechando el desmadre de fiesta que se estaba viviendo en el Gran Comedor, Harry sacó a Hermione de ahí para "fugarse" juntos de la fiesta entre risas.

La puerta principal estaba abierta, y mientras bajaban la escalinata de piedra distinguieron el centelleo de las luces de colores repartidas por la rosaleda. Una vez abajo, se encontraron rodeados de arbustos, caminos serpenteantes y grandes estatuas de piedra. Se oía el rumor del agua, probablemente de una fuente. Aquí y allá había gente sentada en bancos labrados.

Encontrando un espacio despejado para ambos en uno de los caminos que zigzagueaba entre los rosales. Los dos se dejaron llevar por la dulce miel de sus labios, en un beso apasionado.

\- Hoy…estás radiante…- jadeó Harry, mientras su corazón bombeaba como una pelota de tenis que rebotaba sin parar.

\- Yo…no sé qué decirte…¡salvo que te amo! – exclamó Hermione, volviendo a besar a Harry.

Pero tan pronto como reanudaron el morreo, escucharon una voz familiar. Ambos se estremecieron al reconocerla, y discretamente se ocultaron.

\- ... no veo a qué viene tanto revuelo…Igor…- era el profesor Snape, quien llevaba un traje muy parecido al de un cura.

\- ¡No puedes negar lo que está pasando, Severus! - La voz de Karkarov sonaba nerviosa y muy baja, como si estuviera tomando precauciones para que nadie pudiera oírlo. - Ha empezado a ser cada vez más evidente durante los últimos meses, y estoy preocupado de verdad, no lo puedo negar...-

\- Entonces, huye…- dijo la voz de Snape. – Huye…te disculparé. Pero yo me quedo en Hogwarts… – él y Karkarov doblaron la esquina.

El profesor Snape llevaba la varita en la mano, e iba golpeando los rosales con una expresión maliciosa. Muchos de los rosales proferían chillidos, y de ellos surgían unas formas oscuras.

Harry y Hermione se arreglaron todo lo rápido que pudieron, para aparentar estar paseando tranquilamente por el lugar, justo cuando la voz del profesor Snape se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¡Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff, Fawcett! - gruñó Snape, cuando una chica pasó corriendo por su lado. - ¡Y diez puntos menos para Ravenclaw, Stebbins! - añadió cuando pasó tras ella un chico. - ¿Y…qué hacéis vosotros dos? - preguntó al toparse de improviso con Harry y Hermione.

Karkarov, según notó Harry, pareció asustado de verlos allí. Se llevó nerviosamente la mano a la perilla y empezó a ensortijarse el pelo con un dedo.

\- Dando un paseo ante tan apacible noche, profesor Snape…- dijo Harry amablemente, ocultando todo rastro emocionalmente nervioso gracias a su poder Oclumántico.

\- Bien, entonces seguid…paseando…- dijo Snape tranquilamente, pero frunciendo el entrecejo, antes de marcharse junto con Karkarov, quien lo seguía apresuradamente.

Harry y Hermione siguieron su camino.

\- Hm…¿Por qué crees que Karkarov se veía tan nervioso al lado del profesor Snape? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

\- Ni idea, quizás se conocen de años, ve tú a saber. – El azabache no quiso darle más importancia, y junto con la castaña se puso a buscar otro lugar donde seguir disfrutando de la noche.

Acababan de llegar hasta una estatua grande de piedra que representaba a un reno del que salían los surtidores de una alta fuente. Sobre un banco de piedra se veía la oscura silueta de dos personas muy grandes que contemplaban el agua a la luz de la luna. Y luego Harry oyó la voz de Hagrid.

\- Lo supe en cuanto te vi…- decía él, con la voz extrañamente ronca.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron de piedra. Daba la impresión de que no debían interrumpir aquella escena...El azabache miró a su alrededor y hacia atrás por el camino, y vio a Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies medio ocultos en un rosal cercano. Los dos parecían muy entretenidos. Frunciendo el entrecejo, ambos se ocultaron más entre las sombras, tras el reno.

\- ¿Qué es lo que supiste, Hagguid? - le preguntó Madame Maxime, con un evidente ronroneo en su suave voz.

Decididamente, Harry no quería escuchar aquello, pero tampoco encontraba una mejor salida. Él sabía que a Hagrid le horrorizaría que lo oyeran (porque a él le pasaría lo mismo). Si hubiera podido, se habría tapado los oídos con los dedos y se habría puesto a canturrear bien fuerte, pero no era posible. En vez de eso, intentó interesarse en un escarabajo que caminaba por la espalda del reno, pero el escarabajo no conseguía ser lo bastante atrayente para que se dejaran de oír las palabras de Hagrid.

\- Supe...supe que eras como yo...¿Fue tu madre o tu padre? -

\- Eh... no entiendo lo que quiegues decig, Hagguid. –

\- En mi caso fue mi madre… - explicó Hagrid en voz baja. - Fue una de las últimas de Gran Bretaña. Naturalmente, no la recuerdo muy bien...Me abandonó, ya ves. Cuando yo tenía unos tres años. No era lo que se dice del tipo maternal. Bueno, lo llevan en su naturaleza, ¿no? No sé qué fue de ella...Tal vez haya muerto... - Madame Maxime no decía nada

Y Harry, a pesar de sí mismo, apartó los ojos del escarabajo y echó un vistazo por encima de las astas del reno, escuchando. Nunca había oído a Hagrid hablar de su infancia.

\- A mi padre se le partió el corazón cuando ella se fue. Mi padre era muy pequeño. Con seis años yo ya podía levantarlo y ponerlo encima del aparador si me enfadaba. Solía hacerlo reír...- La voz de Hagrid era profunda, pero de repente cambió porque lo embargó la emoción. Madame Maxime escuchaba sin moverse, según parecía con la vista fija en la fuente plateada. - Mi padre me crió... pero murió, claro, justo después de que yo vine al colegio. Entonces, me las tuve que apañar por mí mismo. Aunque Dumbledore fue una gran ayuda: fue muy bueno conmigo...- Hagrid sacó un pañuelo grande de seda de lunares y se sonó la nariz muy fuerte. - Bueno...en fin...basta de hablar de mí. ¿Y tú? ¿De qué parte te viene? –

Pero Madame Maxime acababa de ponerse repentinamente en pie. - Hace demasiado fguío…- dijo, pero el tiempo no era tan frío como su voz. - Me paguece que voy a entgag...-

\- ¿¡Eh!? - exclamó Hagrid, sin entender. - ¡No, no te vayas! ¡Yo no...nunca había conocido a otro! –

\- ¿Otgo qué, exactamente? - preguntó Madame Maxime, con un tono gélido.

Harry le hubiera aconsejado a Hagrid que no respondiera. Oculto en la sombra, apretó los dientes, esperando contra toda esperanza que no lo hiciera, pero de nada valía.

\- ¡Otro semigigante, por supuesto! - repuso Hagrid.

\- ¡Cómo te atgueves! - gritó Madame Maxime. Su voz resonó en el silencioso aire de la noche como la sirena de un barco. Tras él, Harry oyó a Fleur y Roger caerse de su rosal. - ¡Jamás en mi vida me han insultado así! ¿Semigigante? ¿Moi? Yo...¡yo soy de esqueleto grande! –

Se marchó furiosa. A medida que pasaba, apartando enojada los arbustos, se levantaban en el aire enjambres de hadas multicolores. Hagrid permaneció sentado en el banco, mirándola. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver su expresión. Luego, aproximadamente un minuto después, se levantó y se fue a grandes zancadas, no de regreso al castillo sino atravesando los oscuros terrenos de camino a su cabaña.

Hermione se había tapado la boca, estaba desconcertada, y no era para menos. Harry y los demás solían llamar a Hagrid "semigigante", como una forma de dirigirse hacia él amistosamente. Sin embargo, lo que el azabache nunca se imaginó es que se trataba de un semigigante de verdad.

\- _Por lo general, los gigantes son seres fieros y agresivos, es su naturaleza._ – Pensó Harry con seriedad. – _Hace tiempo que se fueron de Gran Bretaña, mientras que otros fueron asesinados…nunca me imaginé que Hagrid descendiera de los gigantes, es asombroso_ …-

\- ¿Tu…lo sabías? – le preguntó Hermione a su novio, en voz baja. – ¿Tu sabías que Hagrid era un semigigante de verdad? –

\- No…él nunca me lo dijo, de hecho, casi nada eh oído sobre su vida…- susurró Harry, cabizbajo. – Y me parece poco prudente que hable de este tipo de cosas en un lugar tan abierto como este, cualquiera que no sea amigo suyo podría oírle…y usar esta información en su contra…-

\- Si, es como si Hagrid estuviera bajo los efectos del alcohol. – dijo Hermione. – Se le suelen escapar los secretos cuando está ebrio. Pobre Hagrid, ojala que esto no haya llegado a oídos de nadie más…-

\- Lo dudo…- musitó Harry, señalando a Fleur y Roger Davies, que acabaron metiéndose en un hueco aún más íntimo entre los arbustos.

\- Mejor vámonos Harry. – sugirió la castaña, y el azabache la siguió.

Ambos volvieron al Gran Comedor. Cuando entraron, el ambiente festivo seguía por todo lo alto, pero ahora con melodías más agradables y suaves. Harry y Hermione seguían hablando sobre Hagrid.

\- Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba. - comentó Hermione, ahora más tranquila. - Sabía que no podía ser un gigante puro, porque miden unos siete metros de altura. Pero, la verdad, esa histeria con los gigantes... No creo que todos sean tan horribles. Son los mismos prejuicios que tiene la gente contra los hombres lobo. No es más que intolerancia, ¿verdad? –

\- Supongo…- contestó el azabache, bastante tranquilo.

\- No sé a quién pretende engañar Madame Maxime…- objetó la castaña, observando severamente a Madame Maxime, que estaba sentada sola en la mesa principal, con aspecto muy sombrío. - Si Hagrid es un semigigante, ella desde luego también lo es. "Esqueleto grande...", vaya escusa…-

Harry asintió. – Si, sólo los dinosaurios tienen un esqueleto mayor que el de ella. – se río un poco. – Mejor olvidémonos de ese asunto. Hoy toca disfrutar, Hermi…- le dijo a la castaña suavemente.

\- ¿Eh? – ella se sorprendió. Posiblemente porque hasta ahora, tan solo sus padres la llaman así.

\- ¿No te importa que te llame por tu acorte? – le preguntó el azabache, sin dejar de sonreír, a medida que volvía a tomar su mano y su cintura.

\- Hm…no, no, en absoluto…- contestó Hermione, muy sonrojada. – Es más, empezaba a preguntarme cuando lo harías, ya que eres mi novio y…-

\- Shhh…está bien, relájate…y déjate llevar. – le susurró Harry con suavidad, mientras volvían a bailar juntos.

Era una danza relajante y de pasos cortos. Las parejas que se animaron con la melodía y estaban en la pista de baile, se abrazaban entre ellos, muy sonrojados. Discretamente, Harry fue mirando a su alrededor, aprovechando que Hermione tenía su cara en un costado de su hombro. Draco y Ginny estaban en una mesa, charlando con Viktor y Susan. Daba la sensación de que estaban teniendo una plática bastante divertida, pues hasta el rubio se estaba riendo, y el búlgaro, ya no fruncía el entrecejo como suele hacerlo siempre.

El azabache sonrío ampliamente cuando vio a Ron y a Chloe en otra mesa, un poco más alejada de donde estaban sus hermanos. El pelirrojo y la rubia se besaban a gusto, sin dejar de mirarse, y solo cerrando los ojos cuando profundizaban el beso.

Al lado de donde estaban bailando Harry y Hermione, se pudo ver a Neville, que estaba abrazado a Luna, y ella, con una sonrisa soñadora y dirigiendo su mirada a las lámparas del techo, parecía muy cómoda.

También alcanzó a escuchar a Percy, que estaba regañando a los gemelos porque los dos charlaban con Bagman.

\- ¿¡Qué creen que hacen, molestando a los miembros del Ministerio!? - refunfuñó Percy, mirando con recelo a Fred y George. - No hay respeto...-

\- Vámonos Georgie, antes de que Weatherby se enfade como nuestra madre. – se burló Fred, mientras se iba junto con su gemelo y reuniéndose de nuevo con Angelina y Alicia, que estaban en una mesa tomando unas bebidas.

\- Espero que mis hermanos no lo hayan importunado, señor Bagman…- le dijo Percy de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, en absoluto, en absoluto! - repuso Bagman. - No, sólo querían decirme algo sobre esas varitas de pega que han inventado. Me han preguntado si yo podría aconsejarlos sobre mercadotecnia. Les he prometido ponerlos en contacto con un par de conocidos míos en la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko...-

A Percy aquello no le hizo ninguna gracia, y Harry estuvo seguro de que se lo contaría a su madre en cuanto llegara a su casa. Daba la impresión de que los planes de Fred y George se habían hecho más ambiciosos de un tiempo a aquella parte, si esperaban vender al público.

\- ¿Qué tal le parece que va el Torneo, señor Bagman? Nuestro departamento está muy satisfecho. Por supuesto, fue lamentable el contratiempo con el cáliz de fuego…- dijo Percy, mirando discretamente a Harry. - Pero desde entonces parece que todo ha ido bien, ¿no cree? –

\- ¡Ah, sí! - dijo Bagman muy alegre. - Todo ha resultado muy divertido. ¿Cómo le va al viejo Barty? Qué pena que no haya podido venir. –

\- ¡Ah, sin duda el señor Crouch no tardará en volver a la carga! - repuso Percy imbuido de importancia. - Pero, mientras tanto, estoy más que deseoso de mejorar las cosas. Por supuesto, no todo consiste en asistir a bailes...- rio despreocupadamente. - Me las he tenido que ver con asuntos de todo tipo que han surgido en su ausencia. ¿No ha oído que han pillado a Alí Bashir intentando meter de contrabando en el país un cargamento de alfombras voladoras? Y luego hemos estado intentando que los transilvanos firmen la Prohibición universal de los duelos. Tengo una entrevista con el director de su Departamento de Cooperación Mágica para el año nuevo...-

\- ¡Tch! Oportunista…- murmuró Hermione, quien tampoco pudo evitar oír a Percy. - ¿Te parece bien si nos alejamos un poco de él y tomamos algo? –

\- Claro. – Harry se encogió de hombros, y se distanciaron del "ambicioso y alcahuete" Percy.

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa, que casualmente estaba al lado de donde estaban Cedric y Cho. Los buscadores de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw sonrieron, antes de saludarles.

\- ¿Qué te parece el baile, Harry? – preguntó Cedric alegremente.

\- De maravilla Cedric, y por lo que veo, te lo estás pasando en grande esta noche. – sonrío Harry.

\- Es una noche maravillosa. – dijo Cho, mirando a los dos Gryffindors. – pero hoy in duda vosotros dos sois las estrellas, hasta yo estoy impresionada. ¿Cuál es su secreto? Porque normalmente vuestro cabello no es liso. – observó detenidamente.

\- Nada del otro mundo, si consultas "Elaboración de pociones Avanzadas" puede que encuentres la respuesta. – comentó Hermione, con una sonrisa.

Cho se puso pensativa, pero dejó claro que era de Ravenclaw cuando saltó. - ¡Una poción alisadora! – exclamó ella, pero como había tanto ruido, solo los cuatro consiguieron escucharla bien. – Debí imaginármelo. Estáis muy guapos así, ¿Cómo es que no la usáis más a menudo? –

\- Lleva su tiempo elaborar la poción. – contestó Harry. – Hoy era una ocasión especial, lo que no me esperaba es que Hermi también fuera a utilizarla. – dijo, sonriendo a su chica.

\- Por cierto, Harry, ¿Cómo te va con el huevo? – le preguntó Cedric, y el azabache tuvo la sensación que realmente esperaba hacerle esa pregunta.

\- Ya sé que hay que hacer, no te preocupes. – respondió Harry, con su sonrisa orgullosa. - Y a ti Cedric, ¿Cómo te va? –

\- También sé lo que hay que hacer. – respondió el mencionado con una sonrisa. – ahora habrá tiempo para prepararse, así que estaré en ello. –

Después de una charla bastante interesante con Cedric y Cho, el azabache y la castaña volvieron a la pista de baile. Sin Percy dando la lata con sus aburridas anécdotas sobre sus logros, el baile se hizo más entretenido y relajante. Ron y Chloe se unieron a ellos, mientras que Draco y Ginny aprovecharon que no estaban siendo vistos (salvo por Harry) y se fueron juntos del Gran Comedor.

\- _Quizás busquen un poco de intimidad._ – pensó Harry, con una sonrisa divertida. – _A mí no me engañan, llevan tiempo saliendo, estoy seguro. Y si no es así, dudo que pasen de esta noche sin llegar a algo más allá de la amistad._ –

Después de bailar cerca de dos horas, Ron y Chloe seguían bastante activos, y salieron corriendo juntos del Gran Comedor, radiantes de felicidad. Mientras que Harry y Hermione seguían bailando como si estuvieran en mitad de un sueño.

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí, uno de los aspectos que más me gustaron de ti fue tu cabello azabache. – susurró Hermione, mientras acostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

\- ¿A sí? – sonrió el azabache. – Pues si algo me gusta de tu cabello, cuando está rizado y espeso, es lo que representa…-

\- ¿Y que representa, según tú? – le preguntó ella, con las cejas arqueadas.

\- La rebeldía con la que afrontas los momentos de tensión, y los retos que te pone la vida de por medio...- contestó Harry con los ojos brillosos. – Siempre supe que detrás de ese cabello se escondía una chica muy bella, no había necesidad de una poción alisadora para demostrarlo…-

\- ¿Entonces porque la usaste tú? – le preguntó la castaña con diversión.

\- Bueno…quería ser el príncipe que viene a un baile con su princesa, bien peinado y arreglado. Como en los cuentos de príncipes y princesas…como tu…- susurró Harry.

\- ¿De verdad? – susurró ella, con su sonrisa radiante. – Pues…mi príncipe no necesita tampoco de esa poción…porque si algo me gusta de ti, Harry…es tu cabello azabache y rebelde, del cual me enamoré…-

No se sabía por qué motivo, pero tan repentinamente como los dos cogieron el cabello del otro, ocurrió. El cabello de Harry, poco a poco, fue regresando a su habitual figura desordenada y azabache, mientras que el cabello de Hermione se deshizo, dejando en libertad su espesa y rizada melena. Los dos se miraron, sin dejar de reírse.

\- Te amo Harry…- susurró la castaña, acariciando el cabello de su novio.

\- Y yo a ti, Hermione…- contestó él de un susurro, y tocando suavemente el cabello de Hermione.

Abandonando el Gran Comedor, e ignorando los regaños de la profesora McGonagall por las locuras que hacían "Dos gemelos rebeldes" (y sus parejas), Harry y Hermione se dirigieron juntos a la Sala Común. No era de extrañar que los profesores se pusieran a vociferar a los estudiantes, pues eran casi las tres de la madrugada, y aún había mucha gente fuera de la cama.

En el cuarto piso, vieron a Filch durmiendo sentado en un taburete, con la Señora Norris ronroneando en su regazo. Peeves estaba "ocupado" soltando plumas de almohadas por la Gran escalinata a partir del sexto piso, y una de las plumas acabó en la nariz del "Conserje Gruñón". Este se levantó y blandió su escoba, para luego intentar (inútilmente) atinarle al fastidioso poltergeist.

Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, la Señora Gorda y su amiga Violeta dormitaban en el cuadro. Harry tuvo que gritar "¡Luces de colores!" para despertarlas, y cuando lo hizo se mostraron muy enfadadas.

Entraron en la Sala Común, y se encontraron a Ron y Chloe, durmiendo juntos en el sofá al lado de la chimenea. El pelirrojo tenía marcas de pintalabios rosa por toda la cara, y la rubia babeaba sobre el brazo con el que su novio la sujetaba.

\- Ronald, Chloe…- susurró Hermione, intentando despertar a sus amigos. – Despertad chicos, no podéis dormir aquí…-

Los dos dormidos se levantaron entre bostezos, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Que nochecita, ¿no? – bostezó Ron. – A sido espectacular…-

\- Sería fantástico que hubiera un evento así cada navidad, ¿no creen? – preguntó Chloe, frotándose los ojos.

\- No sería mala idea, pero…¿qué tal si volvemos a la cama? – sugirió Harry, que ya estaba bastante agotado.

\- Hasta mañana Harry…- se despidió Hermione del azabache con dulzura, y tras darle un tierno beso se encaminó hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, sin dejar de observarle hasta que se marchó por la puerta.

\- Hasta mañana Ronald…- Chloe jaló a Ron de la camisa y lo besó apasionadamente, antes de marcharse, muy sonrojada, a la habitación de las chicas de tercero.

\- Vamos colega…- suspiró Ron. – Creo que tengo el cuello hecho polvo…-

Medio dormidos, Harry y Ron subieron por las escaleras, y cuando llegaron a la habitación, vieron que sus compañeros, Neville, Dean y Seamus ya estaban roncando.

\- Ya ves hermano, los últimos de la fiesta en volver…- presumió Ron, queriendo desplomarse sobre su cama. De su boca salía un fuerte olor a cerveza de mantequilla. – Buenas noches Harry…- le dijo a su mejor amigo, después de ponerse el pijama y de taparse con las sabanas.

\- Que duermas bien Ronald…- le dijo Harry, después de cambiarse y de guardar su túnica de gala en el baúl (Ron dejó la suya tirada encima de su baúl).

El azabache se quedó contemplando las estrellas que se veían desde la ventana de arriba, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que lentamente sus ojos se cerraban, para sumergirlo en su propio mundo, aunque le dio la sensación de que no había salido de ese mundo en todo el día.


	43. Ch85-86-Año IV

Capítulo 85 – El chivatazo de Skeeter

Prácticamente todos se levantaron tarde el 26 de diciembre. La sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba más silenciosa de lo que había estado últimamente, y muchos bostezos salpicaban las desganadas conversaciones. Ron fue el último en levantarse, y cuando lo hizo, se escandalizó al descubrir que se saltó la hora del desayuno. Bajó con todo y bata hasta las cocinas para pedirles algo de comer a los elfos.

Cuando regresó, vino cargado de pastelitos y zumo de calabaza, pero no estaba del todo contento.

\- Estúpidos Crabbe y Goyle…- musitó enfadado. – Se acabaron todos los bollos de crema…-

\- Pues no haberte saltado el desayuno querido Ronnie…- se rio Harry, dándole palmaditas de consolación en la espalda.

Después de quejarse, Ron tuvo que prestar atención a lo que Harry tenía que decirle. Le contó todo lo que escuchó con Hermione cuando se escaquearon de la fiesta. Sobre todo la parte en la que Hagrid le revela a Madame Maxime su estado de semigigante.

Fue ahí donde Ron casi se atraganta con las magdalenas. - ¿¡Se-semigigante!? – se sobresaltó, tirando las migas de la cama al suelo. - ¿Cómo es que nunca te lo dijo? –

\- Tampoco es que yo me dedique a preguntarle cosas privadas a los demás. – se encogió de hombros el azabache. – Menos si no quieren contármelas, total, ¿tienes algún problema con los gigantes? –

\- Bueno, es que son, son...- Ron se esforzó por hallar las palabras adecuadas. - No son muy agradables…- concluyó de forma poco convincente.

\- ¿Y eso qué más da? - observó Harry. - ¡Hagrid sí que lo es! –

\- Ya lo sé, pero...caray, no me extraña que lo mantenga en secreto. - dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza. - Siempre creí que alguien le había echado un encantamiento aumentador cuando era niño, o algo así. No quería mencionarlo...-

\- Pero ¿qué problema hay porque su madre fuera una giganta? – preguntó Harry como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Bueno, ninguno para los que lo conocemos, porque sabemos que no es peligroso. - dijo Ron pensativamente. - Pero...los gigantes son muy fieros, Harry. Como Hagrid dijo, lo llevan en su naturaleza. Son como los trols, les gusta matar, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero ya no queda ninguno en Gran Bretaña. –

\- Lo sé…- susurró Harry. – Pero, aun así, no debe haber motivo para alejarnos de él, ¿no? –

\- ¡Claro que no! – contestó el pelirrojo rotundamente. – Hagrid es nuestro amigo, y eso no va a cambiar. –

\- Bien, a eso quería llegar. – sonrío Harry. – Sin embargo, será mejor que esto lo sepa poca gente, o de lo contrario la noticia podría expandirse y…no caer demasiado bien en la comunidad mágica…-

\- Si, en eso tienes razón. – dijo Ron, mientras bebía zumo de calabaza. – Por cierto, ¿ya tienes lo del huevo? –

Harry asintió, y procedió a contarle a su mejor amigo lo que había averiguado. Ron, por supuesto, pensó que, si se trataba de una prueba en el lago negro, aparte de tener que aguantar bajo el agua una hora y rescatar algo de valor, se las tendría que ver con el calamar del lago.

\- Pero el calamar del lago es "buena gente", no va a atacar a los estudiantes. – Harry rodó los ojos. – Recuerda que hace poco rescató a Dennis de ahogarse cuando llegó a Hogwarts, ¿O acaso olvidaste ese detalle? –

\- Si, si, ya lo sé. – bufó Ron. – En cualquier caso, te están pidiendo aguantar una hora bajo el agua, ¿se te ha ocurrido algún método para logarlo? –

\- Claro, ¿has oído hablar del encantamiento casco-burbuja? – le preguntó el azabache.

\- No…- contestó el pelirrojo, sin entender. - ¿Qué encantamiento es ese? –

\- Es un efectivo hechizo para respirar bajo el agua o en cualquier ambiente donde el aire fresco es escaso, lo que permite llevar un suministro de oxígeno para respirar. – explicó Harry, con aires de docente. – Lo que se hace es generar una burbuja protectora alrededor de la cabeza de quien lanza el hechizo, similar a un casco. La burbuja permite explorar bajo el agua o evitar olores desagradables, aunque algunos magos con mal aliento han reportado problemas después de los primeros treinta minutos. – apuntó con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces, si ya has encontrado el método para lograr tu objetivo, ¿Por qué te estás preocupando tanto? – preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- El encantamiento casco-burbuja será mi plan b, en caso de no encontrar algo más efectivo. – contestó Harry, de brazos cruzados. – Como ya acabé los deberes y el baile a concluido, tengo algo de tiempo para planear mis movimientos durante la siguiente prueba…-

El azabache tuvo otra reunión con el profesor Snape en la Sala de los Menesteres. Si en algo había aprovechado el tiempo Harry, fue sin duda en la creación de su nuevo hechizo. Utilizó a Peeves como "conejillo de indias", y para su sorpresa, el hechizo funcionó. El Poltergeist se "electrocutó" durante un breve periodo de tiempo, pero claro, al estar en una condición entre los fantasmas y los magos el siguió con sus travesuras habituales. Hacía falta hacer la prueba con otro mago o bruja, pero Harry no se atrevía, no quería hacer daño a nadie injustificadamente.

De modo que la noche, dos días antes de comenzar el segundo Trimestre, le enseñó su creación al profesor Snape.

\- Bien Potter…- susurró Snape. – Quiero ver tu progreso, ojalá que no hayas malgastado el tiempo solo en…diversión…-

\- Un poco de todo eh de admitir, pero eh tenido el tiempo necesario como para realizar con éxito mi primer hechizo…- dijo Harry, con una amplia sonrisa. Tras "desenvainar" su varita, apuntó hacia el suelo, un poco cerca del maestro de pociones. - ¡Potestimentum! – gritó.

Se escuchó como una chispa eléctrica impactar donde apuntó Harry. El profesor Snape sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a una pequeña estatua de dragón que tenía a su lado. - ¡Draconifors! – gritó.

La pequeña estatua de dragón cobró vida. El profesor Snape dirigió al dragón hasta donde se supone que estaba la barrera electrificada de Harry. De repente, el pequeño dragón se estrelló de lleno con una pared eléctrica el cual parecía una puerta iluminada con rayos azulados. El pequeño dragón quedó "frito" y el profesor Snape lo devolvió a su forma de estatua, aunque el resultado fue la misma estatua con marcas de quemaduras.

\- Fascinante señor Potter…un hechizo bastante efectivo, debo admitir…- dijo Snape con una sonrisa leve. – Creo que se ha ganado a cambió uno de mis conocimientos exclusivos, si le hace ilusión…aprender…-

\- ¡Claro! – salto Harry alegremente.

\- Pero que le quede bien claro, señor Potter…- dijo el profesor con mucha seriedad. – Mas le vale que no le pille usando este hechizo en clase…sé, como deshacerlo…-

\- Tampoco veo porque debería usarlo en clase. – dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Pero pronto supo la razón. El profesor Snape le explicó a Harry como realizar el hechizo "Muffliato", que era capaz de crear un campo en el cual si uno se encuentra dentro no será escuchado por la gente que esté fuera de dicho campo.

\- _Vale, así que ahora podré tener conversaciones "privadas"._ – pensó Harry, mientras salía de la Sala de los Menesteres con una amplia sonrisa. – _Según dice el profesor Snape, crea un zumbido indetectable a quienes se le lanza…Interesante…-_

Y así llegó el primer día del segundo trimestre, y Harry se fue entusiasmado a clase. Con el habitual peso de los libros, pergaminos y plumas, pero para él formaba parte de la preparación física.

Todavía había una gruesa capa de nieve alrededor del colegio, y las ventanas del invernadero estaban cubiertas de un vaho tan espeso que no se podía ver nada por ellas en la clase de Herbología. Con aquel tiempo nadie, salvo Harry, tenía muchas ganas de que llegara la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, aunque, como dijo Ron (intentando animarse, y animar a los demás), los Escregutos seguramente los harían entrar en calor, ya fuera por tener que cazarlos o porque arrojarían fuego con la suficiente intensidad para prender la cabaña de Hagrid.

\- _¡FUEGOOOOO!_ – chilló Harry desde su mente, con mucho entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la cabaña de su amigo encontraron ante la puerta a una bruja anciana de pelo gris muy corto y barbilla prominente. - ¡Daos prisa, vamos, ya hace cinco minutos que sonó la campana! - les gritó al verlos acercarse a través de la nieve.

\- ¿Quién…es usted? - le preguntó Harry mirándola fijamente. - ¿Dónde está Hagrid? – dijo, mientras miraba hacia el bosque a ver si localizaba a su gran amigo.

\- Soy la profesora Grubbly-Plank. - dijo con entusiasmo. - La sustituta temporal de vuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. –

Harry apretó los puños, su rostro se tornó sombrío. - ¿Dónde…está…Hagrid? - repitió la pregunta, con los dientes apretados.

\- Está indispuesto. - respondió lacónicamente la mujer.

\- ¿¡Indispuesto!? – el azabache parpadeó los ojos, sin comprender.

Hasta sus oídos llegó una risa apenas audible pero desagradable, se volvió. Estaban llegando Pansy, "los gorilas" y el resto de los de Slytherin. Todos, o casi todos, parecían contentos, y prácticamente ninguno se sorprendía de ver a la profesora Grubbly-Plank. ¿Qué había pasado con Hagrid? ¿Qué sabían los Slytherins que no supieran los Gryffindors sobre el guardabosques?

\- Por aquí, por favor. - les dijo ésta, y se encaminó a grandes pasos hacia el potrero en que tiritaban los enormes caballos de Beauxbatons.

Harry, Ron y Hermione la siguieron volviendo la vista atrás, a la cabaña de Hagrid. Habían corrido todas las cortinas. ¿Estaba allí Hagrid, solo y enfermo?

\- ¿Sabe usted qué le pasa a Hagrid? - preguntó Harry, apresurándose para poder alcanzar a la profesora Grubbly-Plank e intentando ser educado.

\- No te importa. - respondió ella, como si pensara que él trataba de molestar.

\- ¡A mi si me importa! - gruñó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿¡Qué le pasa!? –

La bruja no le hizo caso. Los condujo al otro lado del potrero, donde descansaban los caballos de Beauxbatons, amontonados para protegerse del frío, y luego hacia un árbol que se alzaba en el lindero del bosque. Atado a él había un unicornio grande y muy bello.

Muchas de las chicas exclamaron "¡oooooooooooooh!" al ver al unicornio.

\- ¡Qué hermoso! - susurró Lavender Brown. - ¿Cómo lo atraparía? ¡Dicen que son sumamente difíciles de coger! –

El unicornio era de un blanco tan brillante que a su lado la nieve parecía gris. Piafaba nervioso con sus cascos dorados, alzando la cabeza rematada en un largo cuerno.

\- ¡Los chicos que se echen atrás! - exclamó con voz potente la profesora Grubbly-Plank, apartándolos con un brazo que le pegó a Harry en el pecho, pero este solo gruñó. - Los unicornios prefieren el toque femenino. Que las chicas pasen delante y se acerquen con cuidado. Vamos, despacio...-

\- ¿ _Qué demonios es esto?_ – masculló el azabache desde su mente. - _¿Unicornios? ¿¡Nos hacen ver unicornios!? ¡YO QUIERO VER ESCREGUTOS!_ –

Ella y las chicas se acercaron poco a poco al unicornio, dejando a los chicos junto a la valla del potrero, observando.

En cuanto la profesora se alejó lo suficiente para no oírlos, Harry se dirigió a Ron. - ¿Qué crees que le pasa a Hagrid? – le preguntó a su mejor amigo. – No habrá tenido problemas con los escregu…-

\- No seas estúpido Potter, los Escregutos no son problema para Hagrid. – dijo Draco, quien de repente estaba a un lado suyo. - ¿No has leído la edición de "El Profeta" de esta mañana? –

-¿"El Profeta"? – el azabache frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Para qué? ¿Para leer las estupideces publicadas sobre mí por cortesía de Skeeter? – musitó molesto.

\- Hoy no hablaban de ti, Potter…ni del baile…hablaban de Hagrid. – susurró Draco, sacando un ejemplar de "El Profeta" que llevaba en su túnica, y entregándosela a Harry. – Toma, yo ya me lo leí, así que has lo que quieras… – y se fue de regreso con sus amigos de Slytherin.

A Harry le daba muy mala espina lo que estaba a punto de ver. Cogió el periódico, lo desplegó y empezó a leer. Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville miraban por encima de su hombro. Se trataba de un artículo encabezado con una foto en la que Hagrid tenía pinta de criminal.

 _EL GIGANTESCO ERROR DE DUMBLEDORE_

 _Albus Dumbledore, el excéntrico director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nunca ha tenido miedo de contratar a gente controvertida, nos cuenta Rita Skeeter, corresponsal especial. En septiembre de este año nombró profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a Alastor Ojoloco Moody, el antiguo auror que, como todo el mundo sabe, es un cenizo y además se siente orgulloso de serlo; una decisión que causó gran sorpresa en el Ministerio de Magia, dado el bien conocido hábito que tiene Moody de atacar a cualquiera que haga un repentino movimiento en su presencia. Aun así, Ojoloco Moody parece un profesor bondadoso y responsable al lado del ser parcialmente humano que ha contratado Dumbledore para impartir la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Rubeus Hagrid, que admite que fue expulsado de Hogwarts cuando cursaba tercero, ha ocupado el puesto de guardabosque del colegio desde entonces, un trabajo en el que Dumbledore lo ha puesto de forma fija. El curso pasado, sin embargo, Hagrid utilizó su misterioso ascendiente sobre el director para obtener el cargo adicional de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, por encima de muchos candidatos mejor cualificados. Hagrid, que es un hombre enorme y de aspecto feroz, ha estado utilizando su nueva autoridad para aterrorizar a los estudiantes que tiene a su cargo con una sucesión de horripilantes criaturas. Mientras Dumbledore hace la vista gorda, Hagrid ha conseguido lesionar a varios de sus alumnos durante una serie de clases que muchos admiten que resultan "aterrorizadoras". "A mí me atacó un centauro, y a mi amigo Vincent Crabbe le dio un terrible mordisco un gusarajo", nos confiesa Pansy Parkinson, una alumna de cuarto curso. "Todos odiamos a Hagrid, pero tenemos demasiado miedo para decir nada". No obstante, Hagrid no tiene intención de cesar su campaña de intimidación. El mes pasado, en conversación con una periodista de "El Profeta", admitió haber creado por cruce unas criaturas a las que ha bautizado como "Escregutos de cola explosiva», un cruce altamente peligroso entre mantícoras y cangrejos de fuego. Por supuesto, la creación de nuevas especies de criaturas mágicas es una actividad que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas siempre vigila de cerca. Hagrid, según parece, se considera por encima de tales restricciones insignificantes. "Fue sólo como diversión", dice antes de apresurarse a cambiar de tema. Por si esto no fuera bastante, "El Profeta" ha descubierto recientemente que Hagrid no es, como ha pretendido siempre, un mago de sangre limpia. De hecho, ni siquiera es enteramente humano. Su madre, revelamos en exclusiva, no es otra que la giganta Fridwulfa, que en la actualidad se halla en paradero desconocido. Brutales y sedientos de sangre, los gigantes llegaron a estar en peligro de extinción durante el pasado siglo por culpa de sus luchas fratricidas. Los pocos que sobrevivieron se unieron a las filas de "El que no debe ser nombrado", y fueron responsables de algunas de las peores matanzas de muggles que tuvieron lugar durante su reinado de terror. En tanto que muchos de los gigantes que sirvieron a "El que no debe ser nombrado" cayeron abatidos por aurores que luchaban contra las fuerzas oscuras, Fridwulfa no se hallaba entre ellos. Es posible que se uniera a una de las comunidades de gigantes que perviven en algunas cadenas montañosas del extranjero. Pero, a juzgar por las travesuras que comete en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el hijo de Fridwulfa parece haber heredado su naturaleza brutal. Lo curioso es que, como todo Hogwarts sabe, Hagrid mantiene una amistad íntima con el muchacho que provocó la caída de "Quien ustedes saben", y con ella la huida de la propia madre de Hagrid, como del resto de sus partidarios. Tal vez Harry Potter no se halle al corriente de la desagradable verdad sobre su enorme amigo, pero Albus Dumbledore tiene sin duda la obligación de asegurarse de que Harry Potter, al igual que sus compañeros, esté advertido de los peligros que entraña la relación con semigigantes._

Harry terminó de leer el periódico. Entonces hubo una reacción rápida por parte de Ron, Dean, Seamus y Neville, ya que los cuatro se apartaron del azabache discretamente, porque el azabache parecía a punto de estallar, incluso se pudo ver un pequeño destello de luz rojiza en sus ojos, aunque fue momentáneo. De tanto estirar el periódico, este se partió en dos, y cayó sobre el suelo nevado.

\- ¿Cómo…se ha enterado? - susurró el pelirrojo.

Pero eso le importaba a Harry un pimiento. - ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso de "todos odiamos a Hagrid"!? - le rugió a Parkinson, que sonreía encantada. - ¿¡Qué son todas estas mentiras acerca de que a este gilip***** le dio un terrible mordisco un estúpido gusarajo!? – dijo, señalando de mala gana a Crabbe. – ¡Ni siquiera tienen dientes! ¡La gente es estúpida por no informarse bien! –

Crabbe se reía por lo bajo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

\- Bueno, bueno, bueno, me parece que esto será suficiente para poner fin a la carrera docente de ese gran zoquete…- declaró Parkinson con una sonrisa malévola. - Un semigigante...¡Y pensar que yo suponía que se había tragado una botella de Crecehuesos cuando era joven! A los padres esto no les va a hacer ninguna gracia. ¡Oh sí! Ahora todos tendrán miedo de que se coma a sus hijos…-

\- ¡TÚ! – gritó el azabache con enfado, y blandiendo su varita. Por primera vez, tenía deseos de hechizar a Pansy.

\- ¿Estáis atendiendo, por ahí? - La voz de la profesora Grubbly-Plank llegó hasta ellos.

Las chicas se arracimaban en torno al unicornio, acariciándolo. Harry tuvo que recurrir una vez más a la Oclumancia para no perder la cabeza y atender a clase. Luego volvió su mirada perdida hacia el unicornio, cuyas propiedades mágicas enumeraba en aquel instante la profesora en voz alta, para que los chicos también se enteraran.

\- ¡Espero que se quede esta mujer! - dijo Parvati Patil al terminar la clase, cuando todos se dirigían hacia el castillo para la comida. - Esto se parece más a lo que yo me imaginaba de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Criaturas hermosas como los unicornios, no monstruos...-

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tú sigue soñando con cuentos de hadas! – bufó Harry, más furioso al oír aquellas palabras por parte de Parvati. - ¿¡Qué pasa con Hagrid!? ¿¡Eh!? –

\- ¿Hagrid? - contestó Parvati con dureza. - Puede seguir siendo guardabosque, ¿no? – objetó, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras regresaba al castillo.

\- ¡En la vida no es todo color de rosas! – gruñó Harry, mientras Lavender seguía a Parvati, igual de feliz que ella. – Rayos, no solo hay que conocer a las criaturas bonitas, también a las peligrosas, ¡Hmph! -

\- Pero ha sido una buena clase. - comentó Hermione cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor. Harry la miraba incrédulamente, pero no se atrevió a gritarla. - Yo no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas que la profesora Grubbly-Plank nos ha dicho sobre los unic...-

\- ¡Cállate! – le susurró Ron a la castaña. En ese momento, vio a Chloe abrazándolo. - ¿Te importa si le dejo tu ejemplar de "El Profeta" a Hermione? – le preguntó a la rubia, que llevaba uno en el bolsillo.

\- Ah, ¿te refieres a la primicia de Skeeter? – preguntó la rubia cabizbaja, mientras blandía el periódico. – Toma Hermione, pero te advierto que esto no te va a gustar nada, a mi desde luego no me ha hecho ninguna gracia, pobre Hagrid…-

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Hermione con preocupación, mientras recibía el artículo de "El Profeta". Reaccionó exactamente igual que Ron. - ¿¡Cómo se ha podido enterar esa espantosa Skeeter!? –

\- Hm…¿Creéis que se lo contó Hagrid? - preguntó Chloe.

\- ¡No! - contestó Harry, que se abrió camino hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se echó sobre una silla, muy furioso. - ¡Ni siquiera nos lo dijo a nosotros! Supongo que le pondría de los nervios que Hagrid no quisiera decirle un montón de cosas negativas sobre mí, y se ha dedicado a hurgar para desquitarse con él… _¡AH! ¡COMO ENCUENTRE A ESA CHIFLADA…!_ – pensó acaloradamente.

\- ¡La habríamos visto en el jardín! - objetó Hermione. - Además, se supone que no puede volver a entrar en el colegio. Dumbledore se lo había prohibido...-

\- A lo mejor tiene una capa invisible…- musitó Harry, sirviéndose en el plato un cazo de guiso de pollo, con tanta furia contenida que lo salpicó por todas partes. - Es el tipo de cosas que haría, ¿no? Ocultarse entre los arbustos para espiar a la gente y luego hacer miserables sus vidas…-

\- Pero también como se le ocurre a Hagrid. – se molestó Ron. - ¡Solo a él se le pasa por la bendita cabeza hablar sobre la giganta de su madre donde cualquiera podría oírlo! –

\- Tenemos que ir a verlo está noche. – dijo Harry, tratando de calmarse. - Tú...quieres que vuelva, ¿verdad? – le preguntó a Hermione.

Hermione de seguro quería decirle a su chico lo que quería oír, pero eso sería mentirle. - Yo...bueno, no voy a fingir que no me haya gustado este agradable cambio, tener por una vez una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas como Dios manda...- pero pronto se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

El rostro de Harry se volvió sombrío, se levantó de golpe de su asiento. – Muy bien, iré a verlo solo. Por lo menos yo no dejo tirado a los amigos…- susurró amargamente, con lágrimas furiosas en los ojos, levantándose de su asiento y marchándose del Gran Comedor a zancadas, ante las miradas desconcertadas por parte de los allí presentes.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Espera! - gritaba Hermione, pero el azabache ya se había perdido de vista. - Yo…también quiero que vuelva…- susurró cabizbaja, encogiéndose en su asiento. Chloe se acercó a ella para palmearle amistosamente la espalda.

Ron resopló. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? – preguntó, mirando a la castaña con una sorprendente severidad. - ¿A caso lo has olvidado? Hagrid ha sido desde siempre el primer amigo de Harry, su primer amigo de verdad. – le recordó. – Decirle lo que le has dicho ha sido una punzada en el corazón para él…lo has dejado muy dolido Hermione…-

\- Lo siento…- lloró la castaña, tapándose los ojos. – I…iré esta noche a ver a Hagrid, no importa si Harry me dice algo, yo…no me puedo quedar aquí sentada como si nada…-

De forma que esa noche, después de cenar, Harry salió acaloradamente del castillo, dispuesto a hablar con su gran amigo y convencerlo de que a él no le importa su estado de semigigante. La tarde no fue en absoluto agradable, pues le dolía la cabeza de lo enfadado que estaba. Durante el recorrido hacia la cabaña, escuchó desde su mente una voz oscura, burlona y susurradora.

\- _Harry…_ -

\- ¿Eh? – el azabache se detuvo. - _¿Quién me habla?_ –

\- _Sabes quién soy…siempre eh estado aquí, y siempre…has temido que te hablara de nuevo…¿verdad?_ – dijo la voz.

Harry tenía la sensación de reconocer aquella voz, pero no lograba recordar de que. En ese momento, su cabeza le dolía más y no parecía muy entusiasmado de seguir hablando con esa voz tan rara.

\- _No sé quién demonios eres, pero desde luego no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie…así que hazme un favor, ¡y cierra el pico!_ – gruñó Harry, desde su mente.

\- _No puedes callarme eternamente, Potter…_ \- se burló la voz. – _Has conseguido silenciarme por siete largos años, pero ya no más…pronto…recobraré el control…-_

\- _¿El control? ¿de qué me estás hablando?_ – preguntó Harry sin entender.

\- _Tarde o temprano llegarás a entenderlo…_ \- susurró la voz, que con cada palabra se hacía más baja y lejana. – _El momento se acerca, no podrás seguir ocultándome por siempre…-_ y dejó de escucharse.

¿Qué momento se estaba acercando? ¿de quién era esa voz tan desagradable? Aquellas preguntas azotaban la mente de Harry como un espantoso día de tormenta. Entonces se acordó de porque estaba plantado frente a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid. Sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió centrarse en el presente, llamando bruscamente a la puerta, y teniendo como respuesta los atronadores ladridos de Fang.

\- ¡Hagrid! ¡Soy yo, Harry! - gritó Harry, aporreando la puerta. - ¡Vamos! ¡Abre! – insistió.

\- Debe de estar muy deprimido ahora mismo…- susurró una voz que inquietó al azabache.

Harry se volvió bruscamente, y sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos. Allí estaba Hermione, tenía los ojos llorosos y temblaba. Ron y Chloe también vinieron con ella, y daba la sensación de que temían otra mala reacción por parte del azabache.

\- Hermione…- susurró Harry en voz baja.

\- Harry…por favor, perdóname por lo de esta tarde, yo…yo no quería…- gemía la castaña con la mirada apuntando hacia el suelo.

El azabache tenía el rostro sombrío, pero no parecía enfadado, más bien, parecía deprimido. Y no era para menos. Desde la hora de comer los dos no se dirigieron una sola palabra, y hacían como que no existía el otro. Esta situación no la vivía desde que discutieron por lo de Lockhart.

\- _Estúpido Lockhart, bien merecido tienes el permanecer en San Mungo…-_ gruñó detenidamente Harry. – _Oh vamos, no es momento para preocuparse por ese detalle, la eh fastidiado y lo sé…-_ con suavidad, levantó la cara de la castaña, para poder ver mejor sus ojos, que estaban un poco hinchados. – Hermi, soy yo quien debe disculparse…no quería que te volvieras a sentir mal, es solo que me fastidia lo que esa chiflada de Skee…-

\- Ya lo sé…y yo hice mal en pensar que hay alguien mejor que Hagrid para ocupar…- decía Hermione, pero al recordar que estaba al lado de la cabaña del semigigante, y que posiblemente este escuchando la conversación, decidió callarse. – Lo siento mucho Harry…-

\- Me habría enfadado de verdad si me hubieras mentido. – Harry se encogió de hombros. – Tu por lo menos fuiste honesta a la hora de decirme las cosas. Si hay algo que no te gusta no debes dejar de decírmelo, es mejor que guardártelo para ti misma…- empezó a acariciar su espesa melena, que hoy desprendía un delicioso olor a melocotón. – Hagrid tiene su forma de enseñar, a él lo que mejor se le dan son las criaturas enormes y de mayor peligro (si, ya sé que me gustan, y quizás sea la razón por la cual para mi Hagrid es el mejor), en cuanto a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, aunque no me agrade mucho, eh de admitir que enseña bien…aunque sean criaturas aburridas y cursis…-

\- Los unicornios no son cursis…- se quejó Hermione.

\- Ya lo sé, pero yo hubiera preferido, no sé, ¿al Colacuerno? – sonrío Harry.

\- Idiota…- murmuró Hermione, pero con una sonrisa. Los dos se abrazaron y se dejaron llevar por un beso apasionado.

\- Oh venga, ¿tienen que hacer eso ahora? – bufó Ron.

Pero Chloe parecía estar viendo una novela de amor. – Es tan romántico…- lloró ella, mientras se aferraba al brazo del pelirrojo.

\- Oigan, no creo que a Hagrid le apetezca salir a hablar hoy, ¿y si le damos un poco de tiempo para que piense las cosas? – sugirió Ron. – Si lo pensamos bien, no podemos hablar con él de este asunto de la noche a la mañana. Hagrid será semigigante, pero es una persona sensible…-

\- Si, tienes razón. – asintió Harry. – Pero si me llegó a encontrar con Rita Skeeter…- masculló, mientras dejaba que Hermione lo arrastre de regreso al castillo.

\- Solo espero que no crea que a nosotros nos importa que sea un semigigante…- susurró la castaña, mirando una última vez la cabaña del semigigante.

Capítulo 86 – Una razón más para ganar

Daba la sensación de que a Hagrid sí le importaba lo que pudieran pensar sus amigos, porque no vieron ni rastro de él en toda la semana. No hizo acto de presencia en la mesa de los profesores a las horas de comer, no lo vieron ir a cumplir con sus obligaciones como guardabosque, y la profesora Grubbly-Plank siguió haciéndose cargo de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Pansy, quien probablemente las pasó canutas en el baile de navidad, se desquitaba con mucho gusto cuando veía las rabietas de Harry, y el rostro ensombrecido de Hermione.

\- ¿Se ha perdido vuestro amigo el híbrido? - le susurraba al azabache y a la castaña siempre que había algún profesor cerca, para que ninguno pudiera tomar represalias. - ¿Se ha perdido el hombre elefante? –

\- Cállate lagartija…- masculló Hermione, apretando los dientes y los puños.

Había una visita programada a Hogsmeade para mediados de enero. Y ya que había descubierto el enigma del huevo, el azabache planeó aprovechar ese día para intentar hablar con Hagrid.

El azabache, junto con Hermione, Ron y Chloe salieron del castillo el sábado, atravesando el campo húmedo y frío en dirección a las verjas. Al pasar junto al barco anclado en el lago, vieron salir a cubierta a Viktor Krum, sin otra prenda de ropa que el bañador. A pesar de su delgadez debía de ser bastante fuerte, porque se subió a la borda, estiró los brazos y se tiró al lago.

\- ¡IMPRESIONANTE VIKTOR! – gritó Ron cuando lo vio.

\- ¡Que pasada! – chilló Chloe, tan impresionada como el pelirrojo. Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente el renegrido pelo de Krum cuando su cabeza asomó en el medio del lago. - ¡Es enero, pero no parece estar helado! –

\- Hace mucho más frío en el lugar del que viene. - comentó Hermione. - Supongo que para él está tibia. –

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Ron.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. – Susan, por si no lo sabías, va con nosotros a Runas Antiguas, y de vez en cuando nos cuenta cosas sobre él. –

\- Bueno, ha ido al baile con Viktor Krum, me imagino que seguirá encantada. – sonrió Chloe.

\- Si, y las locas de su club de fans deben de estar aun jalándose de los pelos. – se rio a gusto el pelirrojo. – ¿Os acordáis de como miraban a Susan en el baile? Se la querían cargar a mordiscos, eso sí es fanatismo a lo grande. –

\- Ya, y siguen estando igual de locas. – objetó la castaña.

Mientras recorrían la calle principal, cubierta de nieve enfangada, Harry estuvo muy atento por si vislumbraba a Hagrid, y propuso visitar Las Tres Escobas después de asegurarse de que éste no estaba en ninguna tienda.

La taberna se hallaba tan abarrotada como siempre, pero un rápido vistazo a todas las mesas reveló que Hagrid no se encontraba allí. Aunque no todo resultó tan negativo para Harry, porque una vez más, en la barra, se encontraba Sirius.

\- ¡Canuto! – exclamó el azabache alegremente.

\- ¡Eh Rosme, mira quien está aquí! – dijo Sirius, levantando la jarra de cerveza. – ¡El futuro campeón más joven de la historia del Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¡Mi ahijado! – exclamó, recibiendo al azabache en un fuerte abrazo.

Ron y Hermione también saludaron amablemente al animago canino, pero quien realmente estaba feliz de verlo era Chloe, que no se esperaba encontrárselo aquí de nuevo.

\- ¡Tío Sirius! – chilló ella, saltando a los brazos de Canuto.

\- Hola pequeña Chloe. – sonrió Sirius. - ¿Cómo lo pasaste en Navidad? ¿Bien? –

Chloe asintió, y le contó un poco de como fue el baile. Con el Gran Comedor recubierto de escarcha plateada y decorado con guirnaldas de hiedra y muérdago. Las mesas alargadas de las casas fueron sustituidas por mesas redondas y más pequeñas, iluminadas por farolillos. La banda de las Brujas de Macbeth se encargó de poner la música, el jardín fue decorado como una gruta, con fuentes, bancos labrados, caminos serpenteantes, estatuas de piedra de Papá Noel y sus renos y hadas vivas multicolores posadas en los rosales.

\- Vaya, se ve que os lo habéis pasado fabulosamente. – comentó Sirius, sentado en barra junto a los adolescentes.

\- Si, hasta Snape disfrutó mucho de la fiesta. – dijo Ron. – Como que se la pasó quitando puntos a las parejas que se escondían entre los setos. –

Sirius se rio. – Típico de Snivellus, arruinar parejas felices es su especialidad. – entonces dirigió su mirada a Harry. – Y me alegro que la túnica te sentara de lujo, Harry. –

\- Ya lo creo, conseguí sorprender a más de uno. – reconoció el azabache, riéndose un poco.

\- Pero ¿es que ese hombre no va nunca a trabajar? - susurró Hermione de repente. - ¡Mirad! –

Señaló el espejo que había tras la barra, y Harry vio a Bagman allí reflejado, sentado en un rincón oscuro con unos cuantos duendes. Bagman les hablaba a los duendes en voz baja y muy despacio, y ellos lo escuchaban con los brazos cruzados y miradas amenazadoras.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Bagman aquí? – preguntó Harry.

Canuto se encogió de hombros. – Ni idea, ahora que lo pienso no me di cuenta de cuando entró por aquí, es decir, yo estaba…bastante distraído, no sé si me entiendes. –

\- ¿Distraído? – preguntó Ron, mirándolo con picardía. - ¿Qué? ¿Has invitado a Madame Rosmerta a tu casa? – y Sirius se sonrojó.

\- Hm…tal vez…- murmuró Sirius, mirando hacia el techo y silbando.

\- _Es muy extraño que Bagman esté aquí…un fin de semana…cuando no hay ningún acontecimiento relacionado con el Torneo y, por lo tanto, nada que juzgar…-_ pensó el azabache detenidamente, mientras observaba el reflejo de Bagman.

La "Avispa gordinflona" (nuevo apodo de Bagman por cortesía de Harry) parecía de nuevo tenso, tanto como lo había estado en el bosque aquella noche antes de que apareciera la Marca Tenebrosa. Pero en aquel momento Bagman miró hacia la barra, vio a Harry y se levantó.

\- ¡Un momento, sólo un momento! - oyó que les decía a los duendes, y Bagman se apresuró a acercarse a él cruzando la taberna. –

\- Oh, mier** aquí viene…- murmuró Harry en voz baja, y sus amigos se dieron cuenta de porque se molestó.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? - lo saludó Bagman, recuperando su sonrisa infantil. - ¡Tenía ganas de encontrarme contigo! ¿Va todo bien? –

\- Sí, gracias. - respondió Harry, intentando ser cortés.

\- ¿Que pasa Ludo? – sonrío Sirius, levantando la jarra de cerveza. - ¿Los duendes te están dando la lata por algún motivo en especial? –

\- Ya te digo Sirius, es una absoluta pesadilla…- respondió Bagman, cabizbajo y en voz para que otros no escucharan. - Su inglés no es muy bueno…Es como volver a entendérselas con todos los búlgaros en los Mundiales de Quidditch...pero al menos aquéllos utilizaban unos signos que cualquier otro ser humano podía entender. Estos parlotean duendigonza...y yo sólo sé una palabra en duendigonza: "bladvak", que significa "pico de cavar". Y no quiero utilizarla por miedo a que crean que los estoy amenazando. - Se rio con una risa breve y retumbante.

Sirius se partió la caja. – Me recuerdas a Fudge, aunque él no se las tuvo que ver con los duendes, sino con el ministro búlgaro…- se rio con ganas. – Bueno, ¿y que te traes con ellos, si se puede saber? –

\- Eh...bueno...como decirte esto…- susurró Bagman, que de pronto pareció muy nervioso. - Buscan a Barty…-

\- ¿A Crouch? – se extrañó Sirius. - ¿Por qué lo buscan aquí? ¿No está en su oficina como hace siempre? –

\- Eh...en realidad no tengo ni idea de dónde está…- reconoció Bagman. - Digamos que...ha dejado de acudir al trabajo. Ya lleva ausente dos semanas. El joven Percy, su ayudante, asegura que está enfermo. Parece que ha estado enviando instrucciones por lechuza mensajera. Pero os ruego que no le digáis nada de esto a nadie, porque Rita Skeeter mete las narices por todas partes, y es capaz de convertir la enfermedad de Barty en algo siniestro. Probablemente diría que ha desaparecido como Bertha Jorkins. –

\- Se a qué te refieres…- susurró Sirius, ahora muy "serio". - ¿Ya sabéis algo de Bertha? –

\- No…- contestó Bagman, recuperando su aspecto tenso. - He puesto a alguna gente en su búsqueda…-

\- A buena hora se te ocurre, Ludo…- bufó Canuto, exasperadamente. – Debiste hacer eso desde un principio…-

\- Lo sé, lo siento…es que…todo esto resulta muy extraño. Hemos comprobado que llegó a Albania, porque allí se vio con su primo segundo. – explicó Bagman. - Y luego dejó la casa de su primo para trasladarse al sur a visitar a su tía. Pero parece que desapareció por el camino sin dejar rastro. Que me parta un rayo si comprendo dónde se ha metido. No parece el tipo de persona que se fugaría con alguien, por ejemplo...- entonces palideció al ver una figura familiar por la ventana. - ¡Jod**! ¡Jod**! ¡Es ella! – gimoteó, saltando como un niño asustadizo.

\- ¿¡Quien!? – se alteró Sirius.

\- ¡Skeeter! – gimió Bagman.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Por la puerta trasera! – saltó Sirius, otra vez por encima de la barra. – ¡Hasta luego chicos! – se despidió rápidamente, mientras adoptaba su forma canina, y era seguido por Bagman, que gateaba a su lado, pero era tan gordo que parecía mitad cerdo, mitad avispa rechoncha.

Acababa de entrar Rita Skeeter. Aquel día llevaba una túnica amarillo plátano y las uñas pintadas de un impactante color rosa, e iba acompañada de su barrigudo fotógrafo. Pidió bebidas, y junto con su fotógrafo pasó por en medio de la multitud hasta una mesa cercana a donde estaban Harry, Hermione, Ron y Chloe, que la miraban mientras se acercaba. Hablaba rápido y parecía muy satisfecha por algo.

-... no parecía muy contento de hablar con nosotros, ¿verdad, Bozo? ¿Por qué será, a ti qué te parece? ¿Y qué hará con todos esos duendes tras él? ¿Les estaría enseñando la aldea? ¡Qué absurdo! Siempre ha sido un mentiroso. ¿Estará tramando algo? ¿Crees que deberíamos investigar un poco? El infortunado ex director de Deportes Mágicos, Ludo Bagman...Ése es un comienzo con mucha garra, Bozo: sólo necesitamos encontrar una historia a la altura del titular. –

Harry se enfadó muchísimo. Le importaba un pimiento Bagman, pero no podía soportar que esa malvada reportera buscara historias para arruinar la vida de las personas. – Que… ¿Buscando noticias frescas para arruinar la vida de más gente…Skeeter? – musitó, con una vena en la frente.

Algunos se volvieron a mirar. Al ver quién le hablaba, Rita Skeeter abrió mucho los ojos, escudados tras las gafas con incrustaciones.

\- ¡Harry! - dijo sonriendo. - ¡Qué divino! ¿Por qué no te sientas con nos...? –

\- ¡NO ME ACERCARÍA A USTED NI CON UNA ESCOBA DE DIEZ METROS! - rugió Harry, muy furioso. - ¿¡Cómo se atreve a hablar de Hagrid de esa manera!? –

Rita Skeeter levantó sus perfiladísimas cejas. - Nuestros lectores tienen derecho a saber la verdad, Harry. Sólo cumplo con mi...-

\- ¿¡Y qué más da que sea un semigigante!? - gritó Harry. Sus amigos empezaban a preocuparse, pues tenían miedo de que el azabache perdiera la cabeza. - ¡Él no tiene nada de malo! –

Toda la taberna se había sumido en el silencio. Madame Rosmerta observaba desde detrás de la barra, con Sirius debajo de ella en su forma de perro y mirando a través de un agujero.

La sonrisa de Rita Skeeter vaciló muy ligeramente, pero casi de inmediato tiró de los músculos de la cara para volver a fijarla en su lugar. Abrió el bolso de piel de cocodrilo y sacó la pluma a vuelapluma. - ¿Me concederías una entrevista para hablarme del Hagrid que tú conoces?, ¿el hombre que hay detrás de los músculos?, ¿sobre vuestra inaudita amistad y las razones que hay para ella? ¿Crees que puede ser para ti algo así como un sustituto del padre? – preguntó ella.

Otro brillo rojizo se pudo apreciar momentáneamente en los ojos del azabache, aunque sus amigos no lo notaran. - ¿¡PARA QUE IBA YO A ACEPTAR!? ¿¡EH!? ¿¡PARA QUE MIS PALABRAS VUELVAN A SER MANIPULADAS CON ESA AQUEROSA PLUMA DE AHÍ!? – rugió, sintiendo unas ganas horribles de incendiar la pluma.

Hermione se levantó de pronto, agarrando la cerveza de mantequilla como si fuera una granada. - ¡Es usted una mujer horrible! - le dijo con los dientes apretados. - No le importa nada con tal de conseguir su historia, ¿verdad? Cualquiera valdrá, ¿eh? Hasta Ludo Bagman...-

\- Siéntate, estúpida, y no hables de lo que no entiendes. - contestó fríamente Rita Skeeter, arrojándole a Hermione una dura mirada. - Yo sé cosas sobre Ludo Bagman que te pondrían los pelos de punta...-

Pero Harry finalmente estalló. Por un momento pensó en utilizar su control sobre el fuego, pero eso sería revelarle más cosas a la "chivata" de "El Profeta", por lo que decidió blandir su varita y apuntar rápidamente al vuelapluma. - ¡Incendio! – gruñó.

¡Flash! El vuelapluma estalló en llamas, y los clientes que estaban sentados en sus mesas y escuchando la conversación se sobresaltaron. Algunos se escondieron debajo de las mesas y otros se quedaron de pie, poniendo caras muy tensas, como si el clásico duelo en la cantina fuera a estallar de un momento a otro.

\- ¡Harry! – chilló Chloe.

\- ¿¡Que has hecho Harry!? – se asustó Ron.

\- ¡Mi vuelapluma! – gimoteó Skeeter, después de caerse al suelo por el sobresalto que se llevó.

\- Acabas de sobrepasar el límite, Skeeter...- dijo Harry con una voz oscura y siniestra, y fulminando con una mirada de odio a la reportera. Con la cabeza dio una señal a sus amigos para salir juntos de las "Tres Escobas". El azabache ya se hartó de Skeeter, si para evitar que la reportera siguiera arruinando la vida de los demás debía destruirla, pues eso tendría que hacer.

\- ¡Has cometido una barbaridad Harry! ¡Ahora te odiará y buscará arruinarte! - exclamó Ron con voz baja y preocupada mientras subían la calle, deshaciendo el camino por el que habían llegado.

\- Hacer enfadar a Rita Skeeter es un atropello. - añadió Chloe, muy nerviosa. – ¡Esto va en serio, Harry! Buscará algo para ponerte en evidencia...Y, por si fuera poco, tú también Hermione, mira que soltarle todo eso a Skeeter…-

\- ¡Solo le dije la verdad! - replicó Hermione, con voz chillona y temblando de rabia. - ¡Ya verá! ¿¡Conque soy una estúpida!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Pagará por esto! Primero Harry, luego Hagrid...-

\- ¿¡Es que no entendéis la gravedad de la situación!? – gimoteó Ron. - ¡Es Rita Skeeter! ¡Cuando ella apunta a su objetivo, este acaba siendo detestado por toda la comunidad mágica! -

Harry se rio macabramente, y eso espantó a sus amigos. - Puede intentar todo lo que quiera, ¿Pero alguna vez habéis pensado que pasaría si…usáramos sus armas en su contra? – preguntó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Entonces a Hermione se le cruzó una idea por su lucida mente. – Claro…el secreto para destruir a Skeeter…Si, ¡Ya lo tengo! –

\- Miedo me dais…- susurró Ron, tan asustado como Chloe.

\- Hay que encontrar algo tan escandaloso como los artículos que publica. – sonrió Hermione maliciosamente. - ¡Así probará de su propia medicina! -

Harry sonrío a su chica, y recordó el día de Navidad. - Skeeter, como en el baile de Navidad, ha estado rondando por Hogwarts en busca de historias que publicar. – dijo, pensativo.

\- Si, solo hace falta pillarla infraganti, entonces descubriremos que método utiliza para obtener las exclusivas y arruinar su carrera. – dijo la castaña, triunfante. – Pero hay que asegurarse de que sea un escándalo verdadero, uno capaz de borrarla del mapa y que no vuelva a molestar a nadie más…-

\- ¡Si! ¡Y Hagrid no va a seguir escondiendo la cabeza! – exclamó Harry, mientras que juntos caminaban más rápido. Ron y Chloe echaron a correr tras ellos porque les costaba seguirles el paso.

\- ¡Nunca tendría que haber permitido que lo alterara esa imitación de ser humano! – gruñó Hermione. - ¡Vamos! –

Hermione echó a correr y precedió a sus amigos durante todo el camino de vuelta por la carretera, a través de las verjas flanqueadas por cerdos alados y de los terrenos del colegio, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Las cortinas seguían corridas, y al acercarse oyeron los ladridos de Fang.

\- ¡Hagrid! - gritó Hermione, aporreando la puerta delantera. - ¡Ya está bien, Hagrid! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí dentro! ¡A nadie le importa que tu madre fuera una giganta! ¡No puedes permitir que esa asquerosa de Skeeter te haga esto! ¡Sal, Hagrid, deja de...! –

Se abrió la puerta. Hermione dijo "hacer el..." y se calló de repente, porque acababa de encontrarse cara a cara no con Hagrid sino con Albus Dumbledore. - Buenas tardes. - saludó el director amablemente y sonriéndoles.

\- Que-que-queríamos ver a Hagrid…- dijo Hermione con timidez.

\- Sí, lo suponía. - repuso Dumbledore con ojos risueños. - ¿Por qué no entráis? –

\- Ah...eh...bien…- aceptó Hermione. Los cuatro amigos entraron en la cabaña. En cuanto Harry cruzó la puerta, Fang se abalanzó sobre él ladrando como loco, e intentó lamerle las orejas. Harry le rascó las orejas a Fang mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Hagrid estaba sentado a la mesa, en la que había dos tazas de té. Parecía hallarse en un estado deplorable. Tenía manchas en la cara, y los ojos hinchados, y, en cuanto al cabello, se había pasado al otro extremo: lejos de intentar dominarlo, en aquellos momentos parecía un entramado de alambres.

\- Hola, Hagrid. - saludó Harry amablemente.

Hagrid levantó la vista. - ...la…- respondió, con la voz muy tomada.

\- Creo que nos hará falta más té. - dijo Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Sacó la varita e hizo una floritura con ella, y en medio del aire apareció, dando vueltas, una bandeja con el servicio de té y un plato de bizcochos. Dumbledore la hizo posarse sobre la mesa, y todos se sentaron.

Hubo una breve pausa, antes de que el director volviera a hablar. - ¿Has oído por casualidad lo que gritaba la señorita Granger, Hagrid? - Hermione se puso algo colorada, pero Dumbledore le sonrió y prosiguió. - Parece ser que Hermione, Harry, Ron y la pequeña Chloe aún quieren ser amigos tuyos, a juzgar por la forma en que intentaban echar la puerta abajo. –

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - exclamó Harry mirando a Hagrid. - Te tiene que importar un bledo lo que esa sabandi…Perdón, profesor…- añadió apresuradamente, mirando a Dumbledore.

\- Me he vuelto sordo por un momento y no tengo la menor idea de qué es lo que has dicho…- dijo Dumbledore, jugando con los pulgares y mirando al techo.

Harry sonrió, antes de seguir. - Sólo quería decir...¿Cómo pudiste pensar, Hagrid, que a nosotros podía importarnos lo que esa chiflada escribió de ti? –

Dos gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de los ojos color azabache de Hagrid y cayeron lentamente sobre la barba enmarañada.

\- Aquí tienes la prueba de lo que te he estado diciendo, Hagrid. - dijo Dumbledore, sin dejar de mirar al techo. - Ya te he mostrado las innumerables cartas de padres que te recuerdan de cuando estudiaron aquí, diciéndome en términos muy claros que, si yo te despidiera, ellos tomarían cartas en el asunto. –

\- No todos…- repuso Hagrid con voz ronca. - No todos los padres quieren que me quede. –

\- Realmente, Hagrid, si lo que buscas es la aprobación de todo el mundo, me temo que te quedarás en esta cabaña durante mucho tiempo…- replicó Dumbledore, mirando severamente por encima de los cristales de sus gafas de media luna. - Desde que me convertí en el director de este colegio no ha pasado una semana sin que haya recibido al menos una lechuza con quejas por la manera en que llevo las cosas. Pero ¿qué tendría que hacer? ¿Encerrarme en mi estudio y negarme a hablar con nadie? –

\- Ya... pero tú no eres un semigigante…- contestó Hagrid con voz ronca.

\- ¡Pues yo no sé porque te lamentas! – chilló Chloe, que se mosqueó y se levantó de su asiento. - ¿¡Tu como crees que me siento yo, teniendo un padre como el que tengo!? ¿¡Piensas que me siento feliz sabiendo lo que fue!? Y lo que aún puede que sea…- soltó aquellas palabras con el rostro sombrío, como pocas veces se le había visto. - Los encontré…un día me encontré los ejemplares de "El Profeta", escondidos en uno de los cajones de su escritorio…¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando leí su contenido? Maldición Imperius…si claro, yo no me creo esa…-

\- Bien observado. - aprobó el profesor Dumbledore, cortando el relato de Chloe, posiblemente para que no siguiera sintiéndose mal. - Mi propio hermano, Aberforth, fue perseguido por practicar encantamientos inapropiados en una cabra. Salió todo en los periódicos, pero ¿crees que Aberforth se escondió? ¡No lo hizo! ¡Siguió con lo suyo, como de costumbre, con la cabeza bien alta! La verdad es que no estoy seguro de que sepa leer, así que tal vez no fuera cuestión de valentía...-

\- Vuelve a las clases, Hagrid. - pidió Hermione en voz baja. - Vuelve, por favor, te echamos de menos…-

\- Sobretodo yo…- añadió Harry, mirando a su gran amigo con sus ojos cristalinos.

Hagrid tragó saliva. Nuevas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas hasta la barba.

Dumbledore se levantó. - Me niego a aceptar tu dimisión, Hagrid, y espero que vuelvas al trabajo el lunes. - dijo. - Nos veremos en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, a las ocho y media. No quiero excusas. Buenas tardes a todos. – Dumbledore salió de la cabaña, deteniéndose sólo para rascarle las orejas a Fang.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, Hagrid comenzó a sollozar tapándose la cara con las manos, del tamaño de ruedas de coche. Hermione le dio unas palmadas en el brazo, y al final Hagrid levantó la vista, con los ojos enrojecidos. - Dumbledore es un gran hombre...un gran hombre...-

\- Sí que lo es. - afirmó Ron, mientras abrazaba a Chloe. - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes…- susurró la rubia. – Siento haberte gritado, Hagrid…-

\- No te preocupes, en realidad lo necesitaba, gracias…- susurró Hagrid.

\- ¿Te importa si pillamos unos bizcochos? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

\- Todos los que queráis…- contestó Hagrid, secándose los ojos con el reverso de la mano. -Tenéis razón…todos tenéis razón, he sido un tonto. A mi padre le hubiera dado vergüenza la forma en que me he comportado...- Derramó más lágrimas, pero se las secó con decisión. - Nunca os he enseñado fotos de mi padre, ¿verdad? Aquí tengo una...-

Hagrid se levantó, fue al aparador, abrió un cajón y sacó de él una foto de un mago de corta estatura. Tenía los mismos ojos negros de él, y sonreía sentado sobre el hombro de su hijo. Hagrid debía de medir entonces sus buenos dos metros y medio de altura, a juzgar por el manzano que había a su lado, pero su rostro era lampiño, joven, redondo y suave: seguramente no tendría más de once años.

\- Fue tomada justo después de que entré en Hogwarts…- dijo Hagrid con voz ronca. - Mi padre se sentía muy satisfecho...aunque yo no pudiera ser mago, porque mi madre...Ya sabéis. Naturalmente, nunca fui nada del otro mundo en esto de la magia, pero al menos no llegó a enterarse de mi expulsión. Murió cuando yo estaba en segundo. Dumbledore fue el único que me defendió después de que faltó mi padre. Me dio el puesto de guardabosque...Confía en la gente. Le da a todo el mundo una segunda oportunidad: eso es lo que lo diferencia de otros directores. Aceptará a cualquiera en Hogwarts, mientras valga. Sabe que uno puede merecer la pena incluso aunque su familia no haya sido...bueno...del todo respetable. Pero hay quien no lo comprende. Los hay que siempre están contra uno...Los hay que pretenden que simplemente tienen esqueleto grande en vez de levantarse y decir…soy lo que soy, no me avergüenzo. Mi padre me decía que no me avergonzara nunca, que había quien estaría contra mí, pero que no merecía la pena molestarse por ellos. Y tenía razón. He sido un idiota. Y, en cuanto a ella, no voy a volver a preocuparme, os lo prometo. Esqueleto grande...Ya le daré esqueleto grande…-

Harry y sus amigos se miraron nerviosos unos a otros. El azabache antes se hubiera enfrentado a un ejército de cincuenta Escregutos que admitir ante Hagrid que había escuchado su conversación con Madame Maxime, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, aparentemente inconsciente de haber dicho algo extraño.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Harry? - dijo, apartando la mirada de la fotografía de su padre, con los ojos muy brillantes. - Cuando te vi por primera vez, me recordaste un poco a mí mismo. Tus padres muertos, y tú te sentías como si no te merecieras venir a Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? ¡Y ahora mírate! ¡Campeón del colegio! - Miró a Harry un instante y luego habló muy serio. - ¿Sabes lo que me gustaría, Harry? Me gustaría que ganaras, de verdad. Eso les enseñaría a todos...que no hay que ser de sangre limpia para conseguirlo. No te tienes que avergonzar de lo que eres. Eso les enseñaría que es Dumbledore el que tiene razón dejando entrar a cualquiera siempre y cuando sea capaz de hacer magia. ¿Cómo te va con ese huevo, Harry? –

Harry se levantó y miró fijamente a los ojos de su gran amigo. – Tengo la clave y sé lo que eh de hacer. – dijo rotundamente.

En el entristecido rostro de Hagrid se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Ése es mi chico...¡Si señor! ¡Muéstraselos, Harry! ¡Muéstrales quién eres! ¡Véncelos! -

Los ojos de Harry brillaron de valor - ¡SI! ¡No importa cuál sea el obstáculo que se interponga en mi camino, iré y pasaré las pruebas restantes! – gritó orgulloso. - ¡Y luego les restregaré el título a todos esos fanáticos de la sangre pura, a ver si espabilan de una vez! –

Ron, Hermione, Chloe y Hagrid vitorearon a Harry, que añadió una razón más para ganar el torneo. Aquella tarde, el azabache volvió al castillo con Hermione, Ron y Chloe, tras disfrutar de una apacible merienda con su amigo semigigante.

\- ¿Sabéis? Creo que después te tanto tiempo soy capaz de asumirlo…- dijo Chloe, mientras entraban al vestíbulo. – Si Hagrid es capaz de sobrellevar bien el ser un semigigante, creo…que ya puedo asimilar, lo que soy…-

Ron rodó los ojos. – Vale, a ver, ¿Qué se supone que eres? –

\- La hija de un Mortífago…- susurró la rubia, tristemente.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que porque tu padre sea uno de ellos te convierte a ti automáticamente en Mortífaga? – preguntó el pelirrojo, molestó ante tal idea.

\- No…no quiero…pero y si llegara a…- la rubia no pudo evitar llorar, una vez los cuatro comenzaron a subir por la gran escalinata.

\- ¡Eso no va a pasar! – exclamó Hermione, cogiéndola de las manos. – Tu eres mejor que ellos, porque tienes opinión propia. Como tu hermano, como Sirius, tú has escogido tu propio camino. –

\- ¿Y qué camino es ese? –

\- El mismo que escogiste cuando llegaste a Hogwarts…- contestó Harry. – Tu escogiste no seguir la voluntad de tu padre y seguir hacia delante con tu ideal. Aquel…que te dicta el corazón…si, tú tienes un corazón puro…-

\- Y tu desagradable padre tiene uno, pero de piedra. – dijo Ron, pasando su brazo por encima de sus hombros. – Si algo me sorprende, es que puedes encontrar a la mejor persona del planeta donde menos te lo esperas…-

\- ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso? – preguntó Chloe, arqueando las cejas.

\- Que cuando vi a tu padre por primera vez, ni en el más remoto de mis sueños me hubiera imaginado que pueda vivir alguien como tú a su lado. – le dijo el pelirrojo. – Es curioso, porque los dos no os parecéis en nada, salvo en el cabello rubio, por supuesto, el tuyo está más bonito. – apuntó de inmediato.

\- Gra-gracias…- susurró la rubia, muy sonrojada.

Aquella noche, Harry quiso aprovechar para ir al Santuario y así continuar con su entrenamiento privado. Al ser una prueba acuática, es decir, bajo el agua del lago, necesitaba una preparación más específica, y podría decirse que el azabache tuvo suerte de contar con Equonovi, pues el Santuario contaba con una sala bastante peculiar, para tratarse de un sitio que se esconde en las profundidades cercanas al núcleo de la Tierra.

- _Si, estas cosas suelen pasar en el mundo mágico_ …- pensó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Cuando el azabache entró, se frotó bien los ojos por si le estaban engañando, pero no fue así. Dentro de una sala oculta tras una puerta a un costado de donde se encontraba Equonovi, se hallaba una enorme sala con piscina. El joven mago tuvo la precaución de tocar el agua cuidadosamente, por si se le hervía la piel, pero para su sorpresa, el agua estaba tan bien temperada como si estuvieran en el exterior.

\- Adelante señor, puede entrar. – dijo Equonovi.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry sorpresivamente. Tras encogerse de hombros, se quitó la ropa, revelando unos pantalones cortos que suele usar como bañador. – No irás a hacer estofado conmigo, ¿no? – bromeó.

\- No señor, el agua tiene la temperatura ideal para un ser humano. – contestó Equonovi.

Tras asentir, Harry saltó a la piscina y recurrió al encantamiento casco-burbuja para obtener el oxígeno. La sensación era fascinante, porque el joven mago no tenía problemas para bucear y moverse con libertad, era como tener su propio equipo de buceo muggle para el mismo, pero si bombona de oxígeno, ni casco ni tampoco traje, solo un bañador y "la burbuja espacial".

\- _Es que parezco un astronauta._ – se rio Harry. – Bien Equonovi, ¿Qué me tienes preparado? –

\- ¡Grindylows y Selkies! – exclamó Equonovi en tono alegre ( _"Que raro suena escucharlo así_ " pensó Harry) y las criaturas marinas salieron al combate, ante la mirada entusiasta del joven mago, que ya tenía la varita a punto. – Debo resaltar que estas son imitaciones de Grindylows y Selkies reales, por lo que, si desea aumentar la dificultad, solo tiene que pedírmelo. -

\- ¡Bien! ¡Venid a por mí hermosos! – se burló el azabache, con su inconfundible sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Se pasó la noche luchando contra las dos especies marinas, y aunque fuera una preparación para la prueba, Harry estaba convencido de que en el lago le esperaba algo más que Grindylows y Selkies.


	44. Ch87-88-Año IV

Capítulo 87 – ¿Crouch en Hogwarts?

Después de resolver el problema de Hagrid con las publicaciones de Skeeter, además de declararle "La Guerra" a la reportera "arruinavidas", Harry se pasó la semana preparando algún que otro plan con el fin de vengarse de Skeeter y apartarla del periodismo, para su fortuna, desde su enfrentamiento con ella no ha habido más artículos embarazosos. Sin embargo, Harry era consciente de que solo era la típica calma, antes de la tempestad.

\- _Es cuestión de tiempo en que venga a Hogwarts a por mas cotilleos y rumores que pueda manipular y publicar._ – bufó el azabache mentalmente.

Así mismo, también dedicó tiempo a seguir perfeccionando su puntería bajo el agua. El encantamiento casco-burbuja era bastante efectivo si se practica con él.

\- Equonovi, ¿en tus tiempos también había calamares gigantes? – preguntó Harry, mientras medía la potencia de sus conjuros bajo el agua. – Ya sabes, como el que vive en el lago…-

\- Si mi señor, es más, teníamos toda una colonia viviendo bajo las aguas del lago. Estaban en peligro porque los muggles eran aficionados a la cacería de monstruos legendarios, o al menos, eso es lo que decían. – contestó Equonovi.

Al mencionar "monstruos legendarios", una idea se le cruzó al joven mago. - ¿Y tú sabes si la criatura conocida como "El monstruo del lago Ness" existe? – preguntó.

\- ¿Monstruo del lago Ness? Qué raro, nunca había escuchado ese nombre, debe de tratarse de uno de esos mitos del mundo moderno, ¿usted qué cree, señor? –

\- Siempre lo vi como una invención de los muggles, pero también pensaba lo mismo de la magia hasta que conocí a Hagrid, y me mostró por primera vez el mundo mágico. – sonrío el azabache. – Si existe la magia…quien sabe, tal vez esos monstruos de los que hablan las leyendas existan realmente. – otra idea paranoica le llegó a la mente. – Oye Equonovi, ¿crees que exista vida en otros planetas? – preguntó.

\- Es difícil de saber…Antiguamente, los magos más poderosos variaban distintas hipótesis, como que los otros mundos tenían sus propias protecciones mágicas para evitar ser vistos por otros seres que no pertenecieran a sus respectivos mundos. – dijo Equonovi. – O que "El Creador" nos incapacitó para poder ver más allá de la Tierra, y solo ser capaces de ver los mundos que rodean al nuestro, pero no los seres que habitan en ellos. Quizás lo hizo con el fin de protegerlos…y protegernos a nosotros mismos. –

\- ¿Crees que exista? – se preguntaba Harry. – Ya sabes, el creador…-

\- Todos tenemos un origen mi señor, pero con el tiempo las personas han ido olvidando o ignorando de dónde venimos. – repuso Equonovi. – Yo siempre lo diré, mi creador fue Gryffindor, pero, ¿quién creó a las demás criaturas, como los humanos? ¿Quién trajo a los primeros a la vida? Si, muchos de esos magos que se hacen llamar "Sangre Pura" lo han ido ignorando, se piensan que por ser capaces de hacer magia los hace distintos a los muggles. No…la única diferencia que hay entre magos y muggles, es su afinidad con la magia, por lo demás, son lo mismo, con magia o sin ella, siguen siendo humanos…-

Harry se río levemente. – Los leales a la "Sangre Pura" son testarudos, y será muy difícil que lleguen a entenderlo. – razonó. – Algunos tienen ese ideal prácticamente desde que nacieron, mientras que otros…bueno, no se han dejado engañar por las creencias de su familia, y han sabido informarse bien, o quizás aprendieron a aceptarlo y aceptar por igual a los nacidos de muggles. –

\- Los magos y brujas deben aprender a aceptar que, sin los muggles, su existencia se habría acabado hace tiempo…- susurró Equonovi. – Es una creencia, que solo los magos con la suficiente capacidad de aceptación, lo han visto…-

\- Algún día lo entenderán, tenlo por seguro. – repuso Harry, con el semblante serio.

Una vez concluyó con su entrenamiento, salió del Santuario, se puso la capa y se subió en su Saeta de Fuego.

Voló hasta la Torre de Astronomía, como de costumbre, sin embargo, al ver a dos prefectos de Slytherin custodiándola, tuvo que pensarse mejor las cosas.

\- _Maldita sea, ¿me habrá visto alguien anteriormente y por eso ahora vigilan la Torre?_ – se molestó Harry. – _Ni hablar…tendré que ir por la Torre del reloj y luego por el corredor…_ -

Maniobrando y cambiando el rumbo del vuelo, Harry voló hasta la Torre del Reloj. Mientras caminaba por el oscuro corredor, cubierto con la capa invisible, decidió sacar el Mapa del Merodeador para comprobar que no había moros en la costa. No, las motas que correspondían a Filch y a la Señora Norris estaban quietas en la conserjería. Aparte de Peeves, que botaba en el piso de arriba por la sala de trofeos, parecía que no se movía nada más.

\- _Bueno, si me eligen prefecto el año que viene, puede que ya no tenga que preocuparme demasiado en caso de que me pillen fuera de la cama…_ \- pensó el azabache con un amplia sonrisa.

Harry había ya emprendido el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor cuando vio otra cosa en el mapa...algo evidentemente extraño. No, Peeves no era lo único que se movía. Había una motita que iba de un lado a otro en una habitación situada en la esquina inferior izquierda: el despacho de Snape. Pero la mota no llevaba la inscripción "Severus Snape", sino "Bartemius Crouch".

Harry miró la nota fijamente. - _¿¡Crouch!? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo en Hogwarts? ¿No se supone que estaba demasiado enfermo como para acudir al trabajo o para asistir al baile de Navidad?_ – pensó, bastante confuso. _– No, definitivamente el mapa no puede estar equivocado, es Crouch, pero…si está enfermo, ¿qué hace aquí, colándose en Hogwarts a la una de la madrugada?_ – observó atentamente los movimientos de la mota por el despacho, que se detenía aquí y allá. – _Crouch…¿Qué te traerás entre manos?_ \- lo venció la curiosidad. Dio media vuelta, y continuó andando en sentido contrario, hacia la escalera más cercana. Iba a ver qué se tramaba Crouch.

Bajó la escalera lo más silenciosamente que pudo, aunque algunos retratos volvían la cara con curiosidad cuando crepitaba alguna tabla del suelo, y la Saeta de Fuego que sobresalía ligeramente de la Capa invisible.

Avanzó muy despacio por el corredor del piso inferior, apartó a un lado un tapiz que había en la mitad del pasillo, y empezó a bajar por una escalera más estrecha, un atajo que lo dejaría dos pisos más abajo. Seguía mirando el mapa, reflexionando. La verdad era que no parecía propio del correcto y legalista señor Crouch meterse furtivamente en el despacho de otro a aquellas horas de la noche.

Y entonces, cuando había descendido media escalera sin pensar en lo que hacía, concentrado tan sólo en el peculiar comportamiento del señor Crouch, metió una pierna en el escalón falso que Neville siempre olvidaba saltar. Se tambaleó, y la Saeta y el mapa cayeron escalera abajo. Al mismo tiempo se le escurrió la capa invisible, pero logró recuperarla de inmediato.

 _\- ¡Maldita sea!_ – pensó el azabache. Al parecer, era agotador, incluso para él, entrenar a las tantas de la madrugada. – _Esta noche me sale todo al revés…-_

En su caída, la Saeta de fuego voló por el corredor de abajo, derribando algunas armaduras y haciendo que los retratos del corredor chillaran del susto. Harry sacó la varita e intentó alcanzar con ella el Mapa del Merodeador para borrar el contenido, pero estaba demasiado lejos para llegar hasta él.

\- _¡Hay que jod****!_ – refunfuñó el azabache, Volviéndose a tapar con la capa, escuchó atentamente. Casi de inmediato...

\- ¡PEEVES! - Era el inconfundible grito de caza de "El conserje gruñón".

Harry oyó sus pasos arrastrados acercarse más y más, y su sibilante voz que se elevaba furiosamente. - ¿¡Qué es este estruendo!? ¿¡Es que quieres despertar a todo el castillo!? ¡Te voy a coger, Peeves, te voy a coger! Tú...Pero ¿qué es esto? –

Los pasos de Filch se detuvieron. - ¡Oh no! ¡Esto es un desastre! – gritó descompuesto, al ver las armaduras por los suelos como si fueran un montón de chatarra. - ¿¡Que es esto!? ¿¡Una escoba!? ¡Ajá! ¿¡Conque ahora te dedicas a derribar armaduras y hacer escandalo montado encima de una escoba, eh Peeves!? – gruñó, cogiendo la Saeta de Fuego.

Harry permanecía muy quieto, con la pierna aún atrapada en el escalón mágico, escuchando. En cualquier momento, Filch comenzaría a buscar a Peeves...y de encontrarlo, seguramente el poltergeist gustosamente diría que no hizo nada, pero claro, el "Conserje gruñón" no le creería. El verdadero problema era que si seguía subiendo la escalera vería el Mapa del Merodeador y, tuviera o no puesta la capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador mostraría el letrero "Harry Potter" en el punto exacto en que se hallaba.

\- Un momento…- dijo en voz baja Filch al pie de la escalera. - Cielo mío…- evidentemente la Señora Norris se encontraba con él. – ¡Esta escoba es de Potter! ¡Él es el único que tiene una de estas! – parecía contento. - ¡PEEVES! - bramó con júbilo. - ¡Has estado robando de nuevo a los estudiantes! - apartó el tapiz y rebuscó entre las armaduras caídas. Harry pudo ver su horrible cara abotargada, y los ojos claros y saltones que observaban la escalera oscura.

\- ¿Te escondes? - dijo el "Conserje Gruñón", con voz melosa. - Te voy a atrapar, Peeves...te han dejado bien claro muchas veces que no se puede tomar cosas de los estudiantes…¡Está vez Dumbledore te echará! –

Filch empezó a subir por la escalera, acompañado por su escuálida gata de color apagado. Los ojos como faros de la Señora Norris, tan parecidos a los de su amo, estaban fijos en Harry. No era la primera vez que éste se preguntaba si la capa invisible surtía efecto con los gatos. El joven mago intentaba librarse del escalón, pero su pie solo se hundía más.

- _Demonios, como me descubra tendré que paralizarle y luego…un pequeño Obliviate podría resolver la situación._ – pensó el azabache, blandiendo su varita. De un momento a otro, Filch vería el mapa o se tropezaría con él...

\- Filch, ¿qué…ocurre? – preguntó una voz susurrante.

El conserje se detuvo unos escalones por debajo de Harry, y se volvió. Al pie de la escalera se hallaba alguien que podría sacarle de esa embarazosa situación, o al menos eso pensaba. Era el profesor Snape, que tenía puesto un largo camisón gris y parecía lívido.

\- Es Peeves, profesor…- susurró Filch con malevolencia. – Usó esta escoba para armar un desastre en el corredor del quinto piso, ¡las armaduras por los suelos! – gruñó, sujetando la Saeta.

Snape subió aprisa y se detuvo junto a Filch. - ¿Peeves? - dijo en voz baja, observando la Saeta en las manos de Filch. - Pero Peeves no ha podido entrar en mi…despacho...-

\- _¿El despacho?_ – pensó el azabache, un tanto extrañado.

\- ¿La escoba estaba en su despacho, profesor? –

\- Por supuesto que no, Filch…- replicó Snape con su tono habitual. - Oí golpes y luego chillidos…-

\- Sí, profesor, fueron las armaduras y luego los retratos se escandalizaron. –

\- Vine a investigar...- masculló Snape, que parecía enfadado.

\- Estoy convencido de que fue Peeves, señor…-

\- ... y al pasar por mi despacho…vi las antorchas encendidas y la puerta de un armario…abierta de par en par…¡SI! ¡Alguien ha estado revolviendo en él! ¡EN MIS APOSENTOS! – gritó el maestro de pociones, bastante enfadado.

\- Pero Peeves no pudo...-

\- ¡Ya sé que no, Filch! – gruñó Snape. - ¡Yo cierro mi despacho con un embrujo que sólo otro mago podría abrir! - Snape miró escaleras arriba, justo a través de Harry, y luego hacia el corredor de abajo. – Bien, no importa, atraparé al responsable de todos modos…ahora, Filch, quiero que vengas a ayudarme a buscar al…intruso…- le ordenó al conserje.

\- Yo...Sí, profesor, pero...- Filch miró con ansia escaleras arriba, hacia Harry. Evidentemente, se resistía a renunciar a aquella oportunidad de acorralar a Peeves.

\- _Ah…lárgate de una vez, viejo idiota…-_ bufó el azabache mentalmente. Desde los pies de Filch, la Señora Norris miraba en torno, y el joven mago tenía la convicción de que lo estaba oliendo. - _¿Qué se piensa que es? ¿un puñetero perro cazador?_ \- volvió a quejarse.

\- El caso es, profesor…- dijo Filch lastimeramente. - Que el director tendrá que hacerme caso esta vez. Peeves le ha robado a un alumno, y ésta podría ser mi oportunidad para echarlo del castillo de una vez para siempre. –

\- Filch, me importa un bledo el maldito poltergeist…- resopló el profesor Snape, con pocas ganas de discutir. – Lo único que me interesa ahora, es mi despacho que…-

Bum, bum, bum…

Snape se calló de repente. Tanto él como Filch miraron al pie de la escalera. A través del hueco que quedaba entre sus cabezas, Harry vio aparecer cojeando a Ojoloco Moody. Moody llevaba su vieja capa de viaje puesta sobre el camisón, y se apoyaba en el bastón, como de costumbre. - ¿Qué es esto, una fiesta nocturna? – gruñó como siempre.

\- ¡El profesor Snape y yo hemos oído ruidos, profesor! - se apresuró a contestar Filch. - Peeves el poltergeist, que ha estado tirando cosas como de costumbre. Y además, el profesor Snape ha descubierto que alguien ha entrado en su despacho…-

\- Nadie te ha pedido explicaciones, Filch…- masculló Snape, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Moody dio un paso más hacia la escalera. Harry vio que el ojo mágico de Moody se fijaba en Snape, y luego en él mismo. El joven mago tenía la extraña sensación de que el profesor Moody podía ver a través de las capas invisibles, es decir, si también detecta escudos oclumánticos…

La boca de Moody, que era como un tajo torcido, se abrió por la sorpresa. Durante unos segundos, él y Harry (que estaba seguro de que Moody se percató de su presencia) se miraron a los ojos. Luego Moody cerró la boca y volvió a dirigir el ojo azul a Snape. - ¿He oído bien, Snape? - preguntó. - ¿Ha entrado alguien en tu despacho? –

\- Nada que entre en tus intereses, Moody…- respondió Snape fríamente.

\- ¡Al contrario! - replicó Moody con brusquedad. – Es de mucho interés. ¿Quién puede estar interesado en entrar en tu despacho? –

\- Supongo que algún…estudiante…- contestó Snape, sin perder la compostura. El azabache estaba sorprendido porque Moody no parecía intimidarle demasiado. - Ya ha ocurrido con anterioridad este…curso. Han estado desapareciendo de mis reservas ingredientes de pociones, sospecho que se trata de alumnos…interesados en probar mezclas prohibidas…-

\- ¿Piensas que buscaban ingredientes de pociones? - preguntó Moody. - ¿No esconderás nada más en tu…despacho? –

Harry se daba cuenta de que su maestro de pociones comenzaba a perder la paciencia con Moody, pero no podía decir nada, no estaba en situación de entablar una conversación con los dos.

\- Sabes que no, Moody…- respondió el profesor Snape con tranquilidad. – Después de todo, tú mismo te has interesado en examinarlo…exhaustivamente…-

La cara de Moody se contorsionó en una terrible sonrisa. - Privilegio de auror, Snape. Dumbledore me dijo que echara un ojo...-

\- No me digas…pues te interesará saber que el profesor Dumbledore confía en mi…- dijo Snape, comenzando a enfadarse con Moody. – Si es así, no entiendo cuál es el motivo por el cual, te ha dado permiso de husmear en mis…aposentos…-

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Por supuesto que Dumbledore confía en ti! - gruñó Moody. - Es un hombre confiado, ¿no? Cree que hay que dar una segunda oportunidad. Yo, en cambio, pienso que hay manchas que no se quitan. Manchas que no se quitan nunca, ¿me entiendes? –

Al profesor Snape le dio un corto tic en la mejilla diestra, pero en vez de ponerse a armar un escándalo, siguió con su habitual tono susurrador y frío. – Puede que tengas razón, porque yo tampoco me explico como una personalidad como Dumbledore le otorga tantos privilegios a un…loco…- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa leve. – ¡Hmph! No tengo porque perder mi valioso tiempo contigo, estoy de ronda esta noche…- se dio la vuelta. - adiós…Moody…- susurró, antes de marcharse y dejar a Moody con la palabra en la boca.

Moody gruñó, y parecía bastante molesto. - ¡Eso! ¡Lárgate pelo grasiento! ¡Ya hablaremos mañana! – vociferó, antes de mirar al suelo. Allí, localizó el Mapa del Merodeador.

\- _¡Oh, no! ¡El mapa no!_ – gimoteó Harry mentalmente.

El profesor Moody mantuvo su mirada en el mapa, antes de dirigirse a Filch. - Ahora, Filch, si me das esa escoba…- dijo, extendiendo la mano e indicándole al conserje que debía darle la Saeta de Fuego.

\- ¡Pe-pero profesor Moody! – exclamó Filch, agarrando la escoba como si se tratara de su propio primogénito. - ¡Señor, esta es la prueba de la conducta de Peeves! –

\- Pero pertenece al alumno que se lo robó. – replico Moody. – Entrégamelo…¡ya! –

Filch le hizo una especie de "marramiau" a la Señora Norris, que miró a Harry fijamente, como sin comprender, antes de volverse y seguir a su amo. El "Conserje gruñón" le entregó la Saeta de Fuego a Moody y desapareció de la vista, susurrándole a la Señora Norris. - No importa, cielo mío. Veremos a Dumbledore por la mañana y le diremos lo de Peeves. –

Se oyó un portazo. Quedaron solos Harry y Moody, que apoyó el bastón en el primer escalón y empezó a ascender con dificultad hacia él, dando un golpe sordo a cada paso.

Moody se rio levemente. – Por un pelo, ¿eh, Potter? –

\- Vaya, entonces si me vio, ¿eh? – respondió Harry, tratando de sonar natural.

\- Si, por cierto, bonita capa. – asintió Moody. – Y efectivamente, mi ojo ve a través de las capas invisibles. Es una cualidad que me ha sido muy útil en varias ocasiones, como ya te podrás imaginar…-

\- Desde luego. – contestó Harry, quitándose la capa.

\- Por cierto, ¿tú sabes qué es esto? - preguntó Moody, sacando del bolsillo el mapa del merodeador y desplegándolo.

\- Un mapa de Hogwarts. - explicó Harry, esperando que Moody no tardara en sacarlo del escalón falso, ya que empezaba a fastidiarle la pierna.

\- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - susurró Moody, mirando el mapa. Su ojo mágico lo recorría como enloquecido. - Esto...¡esto sí que es un buen mapa, Potter! –

Harry asintió. – Por cierto, profesor Moody, ¿le importaría echarme un cable? Mi pierna está…-

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ah!, sí, sí, claro. –

Moody agarró a Harry de los brazos y tiró. La pierna de Harry se liberó del escalón falso, y él se subió al inmediatamente superior.

Moody volvió a observar el mapa. - Potter...- dijo pensativamente. - ¿no verías por casualidad quién entró en el despacho de Snape? ¿No lo verías en el mapa? –

\- Si, así es, lo vi…- respondió Harry, sosteniendo su capa. – Era Barty Crouch, uno de los jueces del torneo. –

El ojo mágico de Moody recorrió rápidamente toda la superficie del mapa. - ¿¡Crouch!? - preguntó con inquietud. - ¿Estás seguro, Potter? –

\- Completamente…- afirmó el azabache.

\- Bueno, ya no está aquí…- dijo Moody, recorriendo todavía el mapa con su ojo. - Crouch...Eso es muy, muy interesante…-

\- Ajá, yo pienso justo lo mismo, profesor. – dijo Harry, asintiendo levemente.

Quedó en silencio durante más de un minuto, sin dejar de mirar el mapa. Harry comprendió que aquella noticia le revelaba algo a Moody. El azabache pensó que Moody era un tipo en el que se podía confiar cuando se trataba de este tipo de situaciones, por lo que procedió a preguntarle…

\- Profesor Moody, ¿por qué cree que el señor Crouch ha querido revolver en el despacho del profesor Snape? – preguntó Harry con amabilidad.

El ojo mágico de Moody abandonó el mapa y se fijó, temblando, en Harry. Era una mirada penetrante, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que Moody lo estaba evaluando, considerando si responder o no, o cuánto decir. - Mira, Potter…- murmuró finalmente. - Dicen que el viejo Ojoloco está obsesionado con atrapar magos tenebrosos...pero lo de Ojoloco no es nada, nada, al lado de lo de Barty Crouch. - Siguió mirando el mapa.

Harry suspiró, y dirigió a Moody una mirada seria. – ¿Sabe? Desde que comenzó el Torneo, no eh podido evitar observar y escuchar todo lo posible. Todo aquello que pueda llevarme hacia el responsable de mi introducción en el Torneo. - dijo. - ¿Cree que Crouch tuvo algo que ver? –

El ojo mágico vagó de nuevo por el mapa del merodeador. – No estoy seguro del todo, pero sería curioso que así fuera…- Harry se sorprendió ante la respuesta. – No estaría de más averiguarlo, lo que me lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿crees que puedas prestarme este maravilloso mapa? – le preguntó.

Harry abrió sus ojos como platos. Le tenía mucho aprecio a aquel mapa, pero, por otro lado, se sentía muy aliviado de que Moody no le preguntara de dónde lo había sacado, y no le cabía duda de que le debía un favor por lo de esta noche. – Esta bien. –

\- Gracias Harry, eres un buen chico. - gruñó Moody. - Haré buen uso de esto, podría ser exactamente lo que yo andaba buscando. Bueno, a la cama, Potter, ya es hora. Vamos...-

El azabache supuso que Moody quería usar el mapa para mantener su ojo pendiente de Crouch, por si volvía a aparecer por el castillo.

Subieron juntos la escalera, Moody sin dejar de examinar el mapa como si fuera un tesoro inigualable. Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta del despacho de Moody, donde él se detuvo y miró a Harry. - ¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser auror, Potter? –

\- Es una de las opciones que eh ido variando para mi futuro después de la escuela. – admitió el azabache.

\- Pues no dudes en planteártelo. - dijo Moody moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y mirando a Harry apreciativamente. - Sí, en serio. Y a propósito...Supongo que no llevabas esta escoba para barrer los pasillos por la noche…- dijo, alzando la Saeta.

\- No, claro que no. – respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Moody le lanzó la escoba para que Harry la atrapara en el aire. – Tienes una escoba magnifica, procura que no se te caiga de nuevo por ahí, ¿eh? – Harry asintió. – Es cierto, antes no te lo pregunté, ¿Cómo va el enigma del huevo? – le preguntó al joven mago.

\- Lo resolví en navidades. – respondió el azabache con orgullo. – Eh estado aprovechando este tiempo para acabar con mis deberes y prepararme para la prueba. –

\- Excelente, confío en que estés a la altura de la prueba, suerte. – respondió Moody, antes de entrar en su despacho, mirando de nuevo el mapa, y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Harry volvió despacio hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sumido en pensamientos sobre Crouch, el profesor Snape, y el significado de todo aquello. ¿Por qué fingía Crouch estar enfermo si podía entrar en Hogwarts cuando quisiera? ¿Qué ocultaba, supuestamente, el profesor Snape en su despacho?

Si algo ahora tenía claro Harry, es que con el Mapa del Merodeador en manos de Moody era mejor no volver a pasarse por el Santuario de Gryffindor, ya que si él miraba por donde desaparecía, posiblemente podría sospechar donde se ubica el Santuario y, por ende, descubrirlo. No, definitivamente debía seguir siendo un secreto.

Capítulo 88 – Las fabulosas Branquialgas.

A la mañana siguiente, en la clase de Encantamientos, Harry y sus amigos tenían que practicar lo contrario del encantamiento convocador: Depulso, el encantamiento repulsor. Debido a la posibilidad de que ocurrieran desagradables percances cuando los objetos cruzaban el aula por los aires, el profesor Flitwick había entregado a cada estudiante (A excepción de Harry y Hermione, pues ellos ya habían demostraron su habilidad con los encantamientos) una pila de cojines con los que practicar, suponiendo que éstos no le harían daño a nadie, aunque erraran su diana. No era una idea desacertada, pero no acababa de funcionar. La puntería de Neville, sin ir más lejos, era tan mala que no paraba de lanzar por el aula cosas mucho más pesadas: como, por ejemplo, al propio profesor Flitwick.

\- _Pobre profesor Flitwick, siempre lo mandan a volar…-_ pensó el azabache, negando con la cabeza mientras veía como su profesor de encantamientos salía despedido de un lado para otro. Aprovechando la ocasión, se puso a hablar con Hermione y Ron. – Aún no os eh contado lo de anoche, con el profesor Snape y el profesor Moody...-

Aquella clase era el marco ideal para contar secretos, porque la gente se divertía demasiado para prestar atención a las conversaciones de otros, y el pequeño profesor de encantamientos estaba demasiado ocupado en su intento de ponerse a salvo. Durante la última media hora, en episodios susurrados, Harry les había relatado su aventura de la noche anterior.

\- ¿Snape dijo que Moody también había registrado su despacho? - preguntó Ron con los ojos encendidos de interés, mientras repelía un cojín con un movimiento de la varita (el almohadón se elevó en el aire y golpeó contra el sombrero de Parvati, el cual fue a parar al suelo. - Esto...¿crees que Moody ha venido a vigilar a Snape además de a Karkarov? –

\- Eso es lo que él dice, pero yo no estoy del todo seguro…de todos modos, si, está vigilando al profesor Snape, y aún no sé porque…- susurró Harry, moviendo la varita para desviar una silla que estaba a punto de atinarle, devolviéndola a su lugar. - Moody dijo que si Dumbledore permitía a Snape quedarse aquí era por darle una segunda oportunidad...-

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Ron, sorprendido, mientras otro almohadón salía por el aire rotando, rebotaba en la lámpara del techo y caía pesadamente sobre la mesa de Flitwick. – Harry…¿crees que Moody sospecha que fue Snape el que puso tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego? –

\- Vamos, Ronald…- dijo Hermione, escéptica. - Ya creímos en cierta ocasión que Snape intentaba matar a Harry, y resultó que le estaba salvando la vida, ¿recuerdas? – Mientras hablaba, repelió un cojín, que se fue volando por el aula y aterrizó en la caja a la que se suponía que estaban apuntando todos.

\- Así es, el profesor Snape tendrá su carácter, pero es de confianza. – repuso Harry. – Ahora, sería interesante saber porque motivo Moody sospecha de él…-

\- Segunda oportunidad…¿Qué habrá hecho el profesor Snape como para que le acabaran dando una segunda oportunidad? ¿hizo algo malo en el pasado? – se preguntaba Hermione.

\- Ve tú a saber, conociendo a Snape de seguro que envenenó al antiguo profesor de pociones para ocupar su puesto. - dijo Ron. - Y por eso estuvo a punto de acabar en Azkaban. -

Hermione negó con la cabeza. – En cualquier caso, Dumbledore no es tonto. No se equivocó al confiar en Hagrid y en el profesor Lupin, aunque hay muchos que no les habrían dado trabajo. Así que - ¿por qué no va a tener razón también con Snape? Sea lo que sea que haya hecho en el pasado, ahora cumple bien como maestro y le es leal. –

\- Bueno, y si es tan leal, ¿por qué le registran el despacho todos esos buscadores de magos tenebrosos? – preguntó el pelirrojo exasperadamente.

\- ¿Y por qué se hace el enfermo el señor Crouch? - preguntó a su vez Hermione. - Es un poco raro que no pueda venir al baile de Navidad pero que, cuando le apetece, se meta en el castillo en medio de la noche. -

\- Lo que pasa es que le tienes manía a Crouch por lo de Winky. - dijo Ron lanzando un cojín contra la ventana.

\- ¿Y porque tengo la sensación de que tú sólo quieres creer que Snape trama algo? - contestó Hermione metiendo el suyo en la caja.

\- Yo me conformaría con saber qué hizo el profesor Snape en su primera oportunidad, si es que va ya por la segunda. - dijo Harry pensativo, mientras hacía que otro cojín aterrizara de forma impecable sobre el de Hermione.

Después de la clase de Encantamientos, Harry envió un mensaje a Sirius para explicarle todo lo referente a la incursión del señor Crouch en el despacho del profesor Snape y la conversación entre éste y Moody. Luego dedicó toda su atención a los deberes y su preparación para la siguiente prueba. Así sería hasta el 24 de febrero. El joven mago contaba con cinco semanas para practicar, cumplir con su deber de estudiante y…vengarse de Skeeter.

Al no contar ya con el Santuario como lugar de entrenamiento, a Harry le quedaban dos opciones para continuar su práctica de cara a la segunda prueba. Podía practicar en el lago, o ver si la Sala de los Menesteres le podía ofrecer una piscina. Lo primero sonaba bastante evidente, dado que la prueba sería allí, lo segundo, sería casi como volver a aquellas semanas de prácticas de natación que tuvo durante las vacaciones de verano.

\- _Y tampoco es que tenga garantizado contar con algunas criaturas acuáticas de prueba, a menos que me ponga a pescar Grindylows…-_ pensó el azabache.

Harry se acercó a la orilla del lago, y comenzó a desvestirse cuando…

\- ¿No tienes frío Harry? –

El azabache se volvió, sentados en un mantel bajo un árbol se encontraban Neville y Luna. Se habían montado un magnifico picnic cerca del lago, tenían una cesta con bocadillos, té en una tetera y una pequeña pila de libros bien ordenado.

\- Hola chicos, siento interrumpir su…cita…- dijo el azabache, sonriendo como un tonto. El muchacho de cara redonda se enrojeció y la rubia lo miró afablemente.

\- ¿Estas practicando para la segunda prueba? – le preguntó Luna.

\- Así es, ya no falta mucho para que llegue el día. – contestó Harry. – llevo unos cuantos ensayos con el encantamiento casco-burbuja, por lo que no será un problema. –

\- ¿Encantamiento casco-burbuja? – Neville se extrañó.

\- Ese es un encantamiento muy avanzado, es increíble. – dijo Luna. - ¿Y que debes hacer bajo el agua? –

\- Buscar algo de gran valor que me será arrebatado. – dijo el azabache, aún sin saber que tenía que ir a recuperar. - Dispongo de una hora para lograrlo, de ahí, supongo que me tocara volver a la meta. –

\- Así que tienes que una hora…- dijo Neville pensativo. – Pero si necesitabas aguantar una hora bajo el agua, ¿no te hubiera resultado más sencillo usar Branquialgas? –

\- ¿Branquialgas? – preguntó Harry sin entender.

\- No me lo creo…- se sorprendió Neville. – Eres uno de los mejores en Herbología y no lo sabes? –

\- No soy Hermione. – se río Harry, al igual que la pajera.

\- Vale, es verdad, pero eres uno de los estudiantes más dotados de Hogwarts, creía que tu sabías de todo. – se encogió de hombros Neville.

\- Lo sé, tal vez me eh pasado tanto tiempo dedicándome a los hechizos defensivos y los encantamientos. – razonó Harry. – Bueno, ¿le importaría explicarme para que sirven las Branquialgas, profesor Longbottom? – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

Neville se puso colorado, cubriéndose la cara con su libro de Herbología, pero respondió. - Las Branquialgas son algas que tienen la cualidad de producir en la persona que las toma, unas branquias para poder respirar bajo el agua durante aproximadamente una hora. – explicó. – Los herbólogos suelen discrepar sobre sus distintos efectos, según el tipo de agua donde se usan. Por no hablar de las manos y pies palmeados. –

\- ¿Manos y pies palmeados? – Harry frunció el entrecejo. – Serán…aletas, o algo así, ¿no? –

\- Puede ser, en realidad nunca eh visto sus efectos, pero no estaría demás el poder intentarlo, ¿no crees? – preguntó Neville.

\- Es verdad, si, tal vez sea un método efectivo. – dijo el azabache.

\- Pero las Branquialgas es una hierba poco común. – observó Luna. – Puede que no las encuentras en Hogwarts. –

\- ¿Y quién dice que yo busco los ingredientes siempre en Hogwarts? – sonrío el azabache orgulloso. – Tengo un plan. – dijo, mientras se volvía a poner la camiseta. – Gracias por la sugerencia Neville. –

\- Un placer ayudarte amigo, ojalá consigas el primer puesto en la segunda prueba. – sonrió Neville.

Harry regresó al castillo, para ver si los gemelos se encontraban en su tienda oculta, donde siempre tenían de todo. Pero cuando atravesó el retrato del aula de estudios de la Torre de Gryffindor se encontró con una sorpresa.

\- Pero que…- soltó Harry, frotándose los ojos.

\- ¡Harry! –

\- ¡Nuestro socio ha vuelto! -

Fred y George salieron de una caja de regalos, rodeados de chispas luminosas y un puñado de bengalas fabulosas del doctor Filibuster. Su tienda era completamente distinta a como Harry la recordaba. La habían reformado con los colores de Gryffindor. Las tazas de váter fueros sustituida por estanterías repletas de artículos de broma, pergaminos y etiquetas de precios. Había expositores de piedra (que no tenían pinta de haber costado algo de dinero precisamente), donde se exhibían algunos de los productos que Harry había visto durante el curso, como los caramelos longuilinguos, galletas de canarios, varitas falsas y una figurar de una gran remolacha con bigotes del tamaño de Dobby.

\- Sorprendido, ¿eh, Potter? – dijo Fred con orgullo, mientras salía de la caja de regalos.

\- Nos ha costado un año remodelar el local, que ahora sí parece un local. – dijo George, casi cayéndose al suelo al intentar salir de la caja. - , y menos mal que no recibimos visitas tan a menudo, o de lo contrario arruinarían la sorpresa. –

\- Pero, habiendo tan pocos visitantes, ¿Qué sentido tiene remodelar un baño…así? – preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Vengan o no clientes, resulta inspirador tener una tienda. – contestó Fred.

\- Así también tenemos tiempo para usar nuestro talento…-

\- Y nuestro ingenio…-

\- para crear…-

\- ¡Obras de Arte! –

Harry se río. – Genial, me alegro por vosotros. – dijo. – Sin embargo, me estaba preguntando si, de casualidad, tenéis por ahí Branquialgas. –

\- ¿Branquialgas? – los gemelos intercambiar miradas absurdas antes de mirar a Harry. – Harry…-

\- Sabes que no somos herbologos, ¿no? – preguntó George.

\- Si, ya me lo imaginaba, pero como se supone que tenéis de todo…- susurró el azabache jugueteando con los dedos y mirando los distintos expositores de la "tienda". – Si mal no recuerdo, vosotros contáis con excelentes proveedores bajo la manga, no quisiera ser yo el que acabe percatándose de que dos futuros y exitosos emprendedores no cuentan con contactos apropiados y…-

\- ¡Podemos conseguirlas! – exclamó Fred, con brillo en los ojos.

\- Dinos la cantidad…-

\- Y suelta los galeones…-

\- Porque conseguiremos esas Branquialgas…-

\- ¡En un periquete! – contestaron los dos gemelos a la vez.

\- Bien, yo os daré el dinero y vosotros me conseguiréis las Branquialgas. – dijo Harry, sonriendo con orgullo. – procurad no tardar demasiado, las necesito para…asuntos de campeones, ya me entendéis. -

\- ¡Dalo por echo socio! –

No fue ni una semana, sino tres días los que tuvo que esperar Harry para contar con las Branquialgas. Y cuando ya las tenía en sus manos, el joven mago no dudó en bajar al lago para poner las "Fabulosas" Branquialgas a prueba.

\- _Un test de locos, como muchos otros que eh hecho._ – pensó Harry, después de ponerse el bañador y metiéndose en el agua, no sin antes comerse un puñado de Branquialgas. - _¡Puaj!_ _Son desagradablemente gomosas, como tentáculos de pulpo. -_ gruñó, estando ya dentro del agua. Se tragó las Branquialgas y esperó a que sucediera algo.

Entonces, de repente, sintió como si le hubieran tapado la boca y la nariz con una almohada invisible. Intentó respirar, pero eso hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Tenía los pulmones vacíos, y notaba un dolor agudo a ambos lados del cuello. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, y notó dos grandes rajas justo debajo de las orejas, agitándose en el aire frío.

\- _¡Son agallas!_ – pensó el azabache, aunque estaba dolorido, por otra parte, estaba emocionado. El primer trago de agua helada fue como respirar vida. La cabeza dejó de darle vueltas. Tomó otro trago de agua, y notó cómo pasaba suavemente por entre las branquias y le enviaba oxígeno al cerebro. Extendió las manos y se las miró: parecían verdes y fantasmales bajo el agua, y le habían nacido membranas entre los dedos. Se retorció para verse los pies desnudos: se habían alargado y también les habían salido membranas, que era como tener aletas. – _¡Si! ¡Soy Aquaman! ¿Dónde eh puesto el tridente?_ – pensó entre risas.

Las Branquialgas resultaron un tanto incomodas al principio, pero Harry se fue acostumbrando, a medida que la segunda prueba se acercaba. Practicando y de vez en cuando aturdiendo algún que otro Grindylow.

A parte de practicar para la prueba, el azabache, junto con Hermione, se dedicaron a buscar por Hogwarts cualquier pista que les lleve hasta Skeeter, y de ese modo poder atraparla, antes de que publique algo más para fastidiarlos a los dos. Después de unos días buscando por los alrededores, Harry reunió a su novia y a su mejor amigo en el aula de estudios de la Torre, no sin antes recurrir al hechizo Muffliato.

\- _Ya solo me falta que Skeeter esté en la Torre y nos esté escuchando de cerca._ – pensó Harry, mientras escuchaba a Ron y Hermione. – _No se puede planear algo contra la chiflada si la tenemos dando vueltas por aquí como un buitre._ -

\- A lo mejor puede volverse invisible, como lo hace Dumbledore. – sugirió Ron, quien a regañadientes se tuvo que unir a la "cacería" de Skeeter. – El no necesita capa, ¿no? –

\- Si, pero Skeeter no es Dumbledore. – objetó Hermione. – Harry, ¿ni una vez has visto a Skeeter en el Mapa del Merodeador? –

\- No. – contestó Harry rápidamente.

\- Pues sería un buen momento para que lo sacaras. – dijo Ron. – A lo mejor la tenemos escondida detrás de la puerta, o entre los arbustos de los terrenos, o en techo, y no lo sabemos. –

\- Me temo que eso no será posible…- susurró el azabache.

\- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Moody tiene el mapa…- respondió Harry.

\- ¿¡Que!? – el pelirrojo se sobresaltó. - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre darle el mapa a Moody!? -

\- Digamos que estaba en deuda con él y…bueno, ya que me lo pidió prestado…- susurró el azabache, mirando hacia el techo.

\- ¿Para qué crees que querrá Moody el mapa? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione.

\- Quizás lo haya encontrado como una herramienta efectiva para localizar a gente sospechosa, por algo fue un auror. – dijo la castaña, pensativa. – Tal vez sospecha que Crouch es el responsable de que Harry esté en el torneo y busca atraparlo. – suspiró. – Sin el mapa, tendremos que pensar en otra cosa…-

\- ¿Sabéis lo que sería gracioso? – preguntó Ron divertido. - imagínense ver a Skeeter convertida en rata, como lo hacía Scabbers, y que esté por ahí escondida escuchándonos. – se burló.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas de asombro ante el comentario de Ron, como si lo que acabara de decir no estuviera tan lejos de la realidad. Podía ser posible, Pettigrew permaneció bien escondido con los Weasley durante más de doce años sin levantar sospecha alguna, nadie se imaginaba que el fuera un animago no registrado, hasta que el Mapa reveló su verdadera identidad.

\- ¡Ronald...Eres brillante! – exclamó Hermione.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo Ron sin entender.

\- ¡Lo que has dicho tiene sentido! – dijo Harry, muy emocionado. – Si, una animaga no registrada, tal vez se haya convertido en rata o en alguna criatura poco sospechosa, y gracias a ese método ella ha conseguido toda la información comprometida. –

\- Es una posibilidad muy convincente, ahora solo faltaría saber en qué criatura se ha convertido esa vaca. – dijo Hermione, comenzando a hacer trabajar su maquinaria cerebral. – Podríamos tenderle una trampa, pero a lo mejor ella es más escurridiza de lo que parece y necesitemos algo más…-

\- Si queremos pillarla, podríamos avisarle a Moody y que vigile por si la ve. – propuso Ron. – Como él tiene el mapa…-

\- Puede que quiera ayudarnos, quien sabe, podríamos preguntárselo. Por ahora, deberíamos actuar con normalidad, y vigilar a nuestro alrededor, y a la que veamos alguna criatura sospechosa, la aturdimos y la encerramos. – dijo Hermione, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

\- Bien, entonces solo debemos esperar a que se presente la chiflada con alguna apariencia sospechosa y capturarla. – sonrío Harry con orgullo, mientras chocaba sus puños.

\- ¿Y qué haremos si logramos capturarla? – preguntó Ron. – Tampoco es que vayas a envenenarla, ¿no? –

\- No seas bobo Ronald, solo queremos que deje de arruinar la vida de los demás con sus estúpidos artículos. – repuso Hermione. - Apartarla del periodismo, jubilarla, eso será suficiente. Y así nadie más volverá a sufrir por su culpa. -

Tras acordar el plan, Harry espero pacientemente a la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Una vez más, el profesor Moody sometió a la clase a otra sesión de resistencia contra la maldición Imperius, aunque Harry ya lo tenía bastante dominado.

 _\- ¡Has un tirabuzón! ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!_ – le insistió la voz gruñona de Moody.

Pero esta vez, en lugar de escuchar a sus dos "mini yo", Harry escuchó la voz burlona y oscura, una vez más, en su mente.

\- _¿Quién osa darme ordenes?_ – preguntó, esta vez molesto. - _¡Piérdete, feo del culo! ¡A mí nadie me ordena!_ – gruñó. – _Si, ¿porque no mejor haces tu el dichoso tirabuzón? ¡Sería interesante ver tu cabeza de cucaracha tragando polvo!_ –

Moody detuvo el hechizo, y Harry no volvió a escuchar la voz oscura. Por una parte, se sentía aliviado, pero por otro lado se sentía confuso. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía a esa…cosa, en su interior? ¿Permaneció oculto siete años? ¿Por qué no recuerda nada de ese momento? Por ahora estaba claro que no llegaría a saberlo, pues estando en clase solo podía centrarse en una cosa…

\- ¿Ya has vuelto al presente, Potter? – gruñó Moody. – Bien, una vez más lo has hecho extraordinariamente bien. Puedes sentarte. –

Asintiendo levemente, Harry volvió a su mesa y se sentó de nuevo junto con Hermione, sin cambiar su mirada seria y confusa.

\- Parece que, en general, muchos han ido teniendo progresos bastante notables, en lo que se refiere a la resistencia contra la maldición Imperius. – gruñó de nuevo Moody. – Pero se ve que algunos no han aplicado suficiente esfuerzo y empeño en mejorar…ahora pregunto. ¿Alguien de esta clase piensa que en su vida será víctima de esta maldición, y que por tanto esta práctica resulta irrelevante? – preguntó, girando su ojo mágico tan deprisa, que daba la desagradable sensación de que buscaba apuntarlos a todos, como si fuera un francotirador.

Nadie levantó la mano, quizás porque tenían miedo de que Moody se volviera más loco y comenzara a vociferar y castigar a los irresponsables.

\- ¿Cuantas veces os lo tengo que decir? – dijo Moody, con una extraña calma. - ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! - rugió, y la clase se estremeció ante la potencia de su voz. – Vuestro enemigo no dudará en recurrir a la manipulación mental con tal de lograr sus oscuros fines…¡TODOS Y CADA UNO DE VOSOTROS PODÉIS SER VÍCTIMAS EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! – de nuevo, todos se estremecieron, y Harry pudo ver que Neville estaba tan blanco como los fantasmas de Hogwarts. - ¡Debéis tomaros en serio estas lecciones! O de lo contrario, no seréis más que patéticas marionetas en manos de un necio…- entonces, hizo aparecer una tiza para escribir en la pizarra. Con la varita, hechizó la tiza para que escribiera por sí misma. – Quiero que para la próxima clase me documentéis en tres pergaminos, los métodos más efectivos para mejorar la fuerza de voluntad y la capacidad de resistir a las tentativas del enemigo, todo esto, para el miércoles que viene. – gruñó, mientras que la tiza mágica escribía los deberes en la pizarra y los alumnos tomaban nota. - Ya podéis iros. –

Después de tomar nota, los alumnos fueron despoblando el aula, dejando a solas a Harry y Moody.

\- ¿Necesitas algo, Potter? – le preguntó Moody, gruñendo como siempre.

\- Profesor, ¿Qué me puede decir de Rita Skeeter? – le preguntó el azabache.

\- ¿Skeeter? ¡Hmph! Esa alimaña solo de dedica a arruinar a todo el que puede, no le importa si se trata de Dumbledore, o incluso "ya sabes quién". – gruñó Moody. – La gente lleva tiempo intentando averiguar cómo demonios consigue las exclusivas, fíjate en lo que publicó sobre Hagrid, y fíjate como lo dejó, ¡deprimido por semanas! –

\- ¿Usted no cree que ella se haya infiltrado en Hogwarts? – preguntó Harry. – Piénselo, ¿Cómo si no iba ella a conseguir todas esas noticias comprometidas? –

\- Hm…si, es posible que se haya infiltrado. – dijo Moody, haciendo desaparecer la tiza y haciendo aparecer un borrador de pizarra, el cual también hechizó. - ¿Sus métodos? Sean cuales sean deben de ser muy efectivos, porque ni el mismísimo Dumbledore sabe que está utilizando para colarse en el castillo. –

\- Me preguntaba, si es posible que de vez en cuando le eche un vistazo al mapa que le di. – le pidió Harry. – Si la ve, ¿puede avisarme? –

\- Lo haré, si es que la veo, y si es que te encuentro a tiempo para contártelo. – gruñó Moody. – Pero yo en tu lugar no perdería demasiado el tiempo con esa cara de buitre, lo mejor que puedes hacer es prepararte para la siguiente prueba, quedan menos de tres semanas muchacho. –

Harry asintió. – Si, eso lo sé muy bien…- susurró. – Gracias, profesor Moody. –

Entre prácticas y montañas de deberes en toda regla, el día de la segunda Prueba estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y el entusiasmo del joven mago estaba, una vez más, por las nubes. Así se manifestó durante la noche antes del 24 de febrero. Harry estaba con sus amigos en el aula de estudios de la torre de Gryffindor, practicando una vez más el encantamiento Patronus.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum! – exclamó Chloe, pero le volvió a salir un chorrito de luz plateada, y poco más. – ¡Oh, venga ya! – se quejó, inflando sus cachetes de manera muy cómica.

\- ¿Qué pasa Chloe? – le preguntó Ginny, a quien momentáneamente le salió el Patronus Incorpóreo.

\- No consigo que me salga el incorpóreo. – bufó la rubia, antes de fulminar con la mirada a su mejor amiga. – Ya lo sé, no hace falta que presumas de tu éxito…-

\- Vamos, no te desanimes, solo hay que seguir insistiendo. – dijo Harry, dando ánimos a sus "alumnos". – Recordad, hay que tener bien claro el recuerdo que vais a utilizar, uno que sea feliz, todo lo feliz posible. Cuanto más feliz sea el recuerdo, más posibilidades habrá de invocar un Patronus. – las dos chicas de tercero asintieron y reanudaron la práctica.

\- Harry, ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Hermione, que estaba sentada a su lado y leyendo "Trucos ingeniosos para casos peliagudos" – Mañana es la prueba, ¿las Branquialgas van bien? –

\- Si, no te preocupes, hasta ahora la única pega que eh encontrado es que me deja marca en el cuello. – dijo el azabache, señalando sus heridas originadas por las branquias que le salen cuando se toma las Branquialgas.

\- ¿Qué crees que se llevaran de tu habitación esta noche? – preguntó Ron, mientras se comía unas Grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores. – Todo apunta a que será la Saeta de Fuego, ¿tú que crees? –

Contrario a responder rápida y decididamente, el azabache tardó unos segundos en pronunciarse. – No estoy seguro Ronald, se trata de algo de gran valor pero…¿Se refiere a algo valioso a nivel económico? ¿O lo de "gran valor" cobra un sentido distinto? – se preguntó detenidamente a sí mismo, mientras miraba levemente a Hermione. Algo le decía que la siguiente prueba no le iba a gustar del todo. No se dio cuenta de que mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, un par de alborotadores "amigables" le dejaron un pequeño "regalo" sobre la mesa. Parecía una lata de refrescos muggle.

\- ¿De dónde ha salido? – se extrañó Ron, quien, al parecer, tampoco lo vio venir.

\- ¿Magia tal vez? – preguntó Hermione divertida, y el pelirrojo se puso más rojo.

\- ¿Qué habrá dentro? – preguntó Ginny, que se acercó curiosa a la mesa.

\- No lo sé, estaba pensando y…- decía el azabache.

\- ¡Es una Coca-Cola muggle! – dijo Chloe, muy ilusionada. – Ni una vez la eh probado. –

La rubia cogió la lata y se dispuso a abrirla. – Chloe, no crees que es imprudente abrir la lata, así como si nada? – preguntó Hermione, con una mirada de desconfianza dirigida hacia la lata de refresco. – Y si se trata de…?-

¡Boom!

Al abrir la lata, se liberó una gran cantidad de bebida gaseosa por toda el aula de estudios, llegando a inundarla. Ron estaba alucinando, al igual que Ginny y Chloe, que a pesar de la explosión, se estaban riendo de cómo les quedó el pelo, lleno de dulce, y Harry sonreía nerviosamente. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba horrorizada.

\- ¡Hemos inundado el aula! ¡Hemos inundado el aula! – gimoteaba la castaña, saltando encima de una mesa que flotaba sobre el "mar" de Coca-Cola. – ¡La profesora McGonagall nos va a matar! –

\- Tranquila, aun…podemos arreglarlo. – dijo Harry, mientras nadaba por la Coca-Cola. – _Esto…me huele a idea loca por parte de "Dos Gemelos muy Rebeldes".-_

\- ¡YIUJUUUUU! – exclamaron un par de cabezas que salieron de una estantería.

\- ¿Alguien tiene sed? – era Fred quien preguntaba.

\- ¿¡Pues que tal una "Coca-Loca-Cola" Weasley!? – seguido de George.

\- Si, ¡otro futuro éxito en ventas! ¡Lo estamos petando Georgie! – se río Fred.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Chloe se giraron para ver a los gemelos "navegando" en una pequeña valsa hinchable que hicieron aparecer para flotar por la "Coca-Loca-Cola".

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes han hecho esto! – bramó Hermione, saltando sobre otra mesa para acercarse a Fred y George. Por un pelo no se resbala.

\- Nadie os ha pedido abrir la lata. – se burló George.

\- Así es mi capitán, parece que los intrusos no pudieron evitar la codicia de profanar nuestro tesoro. – dijo Fred, mientras remaba con una escoba vieja y con ramitas.

\- ¡En efecto, es típico de los marineros salados! – dijo George, mientras se ponía a reírse junto con Fred en la valsa.

\- ¡CALLENSE! – chilló la castaña, hecha una fiera. - ¡Los libros! ¡Las mesas! ¡Las estanterías! ¡Los retratos! – gimoteaba con horror, mientras señalaba con cada palabra a las respectivas "victimas".

\- ¡Eh! ¿Y nosotras que? – bufó Chloe, a quien no se le veía la cara porque la tenía cubierta con su pelo, al igual que Ginny.

\- ¡Ustedes pueden bañarse! ¡Lo libros no! – lloró dramáticamente Hermione, mientras recuperaba tantos libros como podía.

\- Eh Harry, ¿y si colamos una de esas "Coca-Loca-Cola" en la Sala Común de Slytherin? – preguntó Ron con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

\- Claro, ¿Por qué no? – dijo el azabache, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Tuvieron que aparcar el plan para otro momento, porque Hermione estaba tan enfadada que se puso a lanzar los libros que rescataba sobre las cabezas de Fred y George, que no tuvieron más remedio que salir corriendo por el retrato que llevaba a su tienda secreta. Harry y compañía se pusieron manos a la obra, comenzando por eliminar todo rastro de "Cola-Loca-Cola" utilizando encantamientos secadores. Luego, con un buen hechizo Fregotego comenzaron a limpiar el aula, y con Wingardium Leviosa fueron acomodando las mesas, las sillas, las estanterías y por último los libros, que, para sorpresa de Hermione, al abrirlos quedaron intactos.

\- ¿Qué no lo sabías? – preguntó Ron a la castaña, ante su cara de desconcierto. – Los libros de la biblioteca están protegidos con encantamientos especiales anti manchas, es decir, que, aunque se te caiga tinta encima de las paginas, en unos minutos desaparece. – explicó.

\- ¡Es cierto! - exclamó Hermione.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Ginny.

\- El año pasado realizaron los encantamientos después de que Peeves atacara a los estudiantes de la biblioteca con globos de agua. – refunfuñó la castaña. - ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar? -

En ese momento, alguien entró en el aula, y Harry se sintió aliviado de ver que no era un profesor, sino Neville, que algo de "profesor" si tenía, al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado chicos? – preguntó el muchacho de cara redonda. – Parecéis agotados. –

\- A sido una tarde bastante agitada, pero divertida. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. - ¿Necesitas algo Neville? –

\- Ah, sí, la profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que venga a buscar a Hermione. – dijo Neville, mirando a la castaña.

\- ¿Por qué me busca? - preguntó Hermione, sorprendida. – No será por lo que acaba de pasar, ¿verdad? – murmuró, sujetando temblorosamente un par de libros.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Neville.

\- No, nada, nada, da igual. – contestó rápidamente la castaña.

\- Bueno, no sé de qué se trata, pero estaba muy seria…- dijo Neville. – Tengo que llevarte a su despacho, vamos. –

Hermione asintió. – Bien, ya vengo. – les dijo a sus amigos. - ¡Y díganle a ese par de burros que después vamos a hablar muy seriamente! – añadió, antes de irse con Neville.

\- ¿Para qué crees que se la han llevado? – le preguntó Ron a Harry.

\- No lo sé…- susurró el azabache, sin dejar de mirar la puerta por donde salió Hermione. – _Solo espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando…-_ pensó. El joven mago sospechaba que sea lo que sea que le encargaran a su chica, no iba a ser nada bueno.


	45. Ch89-90-Año IV

Capítulo 89 – Lo que Harry más valora

Ron, Chloe y Ginny subieron a los dormitorios, pues ya eran casi las nueve de la noche. Harry, en cambio, optó por quedarse a esperar que volviera Hermione, por lo que se sentó en el sofá al lado de la chimenea. Una idea alarmante se deslizaba en su mente como agua glacial. Se encontraba cada vez más preocupado, al ver que los minutos pasaban y la castaña no regresaba a la sala común.

Eran las nueve y media, Crookshanks se subió al regazo de Harry y se ovilló, ronroneando. El joven mago pensó que tenerlo de compañía le ayudaría a apaciguarse un poco. La sala común se fue vaciando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. No paraban de desearle suerte para la mañana siguiente, con voces tan alegres y confiadas como las de sus amigos. Todos parecían convencidos de que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo otra extraordinaria actuación como en la primera prueba.

Ya eran las doce, el reloj de la sala se lo confirmó. El azabache se quedó acostado en el sofá, boca arriba, y Crookshanks se acomodó en su barriga, cosa que al joven mago no le importaba. El convivir con Hermione durante un mes en su casa hizo que Crookshanks le cayera bien.

\- _Es un estupendo compañero_ …- pensó el azabache. – _El año pasado pude entender mejor porque Hermione se encariñó del gato…y hablando de ella, ¿dónde está?_ –

Después de esperar tanto, Harry no pudo contener más su sueño. Subió cabizbajo las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los chicos de cuarto curso, se cubrió con las sabanas y se durmió, sumergiéndose en sus sueños. Por un momento había olvidado que en unas horas iba a enfrentarse a la segunda prueba, en el lago negro, rodeado de Grindylows, Selkies y un calamar "buena gente". Entonces, parte de su ilusión por poner a prueba su entrenamiento durante las últimas semanas había regresado, ahora ese era su objetivo, seguir demostrando lo mejor de sus habilidades.

Si tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer, ¿Por qué se sentía tan preocupado y a la vez molesto? ¿Qué enturbiaba su mente? ¿La posibilidad de no dar la talla en la prueba? ¿O el hecho de entender mejor a que se referían las voces de sirena del huevo, con aquellas palabras de "lo que más valoras"?

Así era, Harry lo sospechaba desde hacía semanas. Ron le insistió una y otra vez que si le quitaban algo, lo más probable es que se trataría de algún objeto de gran valor. ¿Tiene que ser un objeto? ¿Oh…alguien muy preciado y querido por ti?

\- _Hermione…Hermione…-_ se escuchaba su nombre entre sus sueños.

El azabache lo comprendió desde hacía tiempo, desde que se conocieron, sintió que era ella lo que más valoraba, lo que más quería, y apreciaba en todo el mundo, su mundo…Y ahora, ese mundo estaba en peligro, lo sentía. Y también se sentía molesto, ¿Cómo se atreven a poner en peligro a su amada Hermione? Pero…¿era verdad? ¿Se la habían llevado, y por eso no regresó durante la noche? Las preguntas que se formulaban desde su enturbiada mente solo presagiaba un impedimento en la conciliación de su sueño, que era esencial si quería rendir adecuadamente en la prueba.

Una terrible pesadilla se adueñó de su intento por dormir.

 _Un valiente y joven mago, sumergiéndose en las aguas de lago negro, buscando desesperadamente a su amor secuestrado. El, talentoso y poderoso, luchando incansablemente por encontrarla, y salvarla de sus captores, aún si tenía que pasar por encima de un ejército de Grindylows._

 _Estos se reían de él, incrementando su ira._

\- _¿¡Dónde…está!?_ – preguntó alarmado. - _¿¡DONDE ESTÁ!?_

\- _Sigue, sigue buscando, porque eso es todo lo que te queda, porque ella…ya no estará para ti…_ \- se burló una voz fría y oscura.

\- _¡No me importa si debo buscar hasta en las profundidades del mar! ¡La encontraré! ¡Como sea, la encontraré!_ – gritó Harry, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, y sintiendo un dolor punzante.

\- _¿Ella te preocupa?_ – era de nuevo la voz oscura y burlona. – _No es más que una chica, hay muchas otras a las que puedes conocer, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella de entre todas las que existen?_ –

\- _Para mí…ella es la única…_ \- susurró Harry, de rodillas y siento como le faltaba el oxígeno. Las branquias y las aletas habían desaparecido, recobrando su apariencia humana. – _No importa lo que suceda, yo…la salvaré, a como dé lugar…_ -

\- _Entonces…ve a por ella, si puedes…_ \- se burló de nuevo la voz oscura, antes de quedar todo en silencio.

Su cabeza parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, cuando a sus oídos llegó una voz chillona.

\- ¡Harry Potter debe despertar, señor! -

\- ¡No! ¡NO! – gimoteaba el azabache, acostado en su cama, sudando y con las manos en la cabeza. - ¡Hermione! – gritó, levantándose de golpe y respirando bruscamente. - ¿Q…Que? Estoy…en mi cama…¿pero cómo? – susurró sin comprender, aún con las manos en la cabeza.

\- Harry Potter, señor, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó de nuevo la voz chillona, y el joven mago se percató de que era Dobby.

\- ¿Do…Dobby? – preguntó el azabache con dificultad.

\- ¡Harry Potter tiene que darse prisa! - chilló Dobby. - La segunda prueba comienza dentro de diez minutos, y Harry Potter...-

\- ¿La…segunda prueba? – los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos. - ¡La segunda Prueba! ¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡Dobby! ¿¡Qué hora es!? –

\- ¡Las nueve de la mañana Harry Potter, señor! – contestó Dobby, sin dejar de dar saltitos. - ¡Aprisa, Harry Potter! - lo apremió, tirándole de la manga. - ¡Se supone que tiene que bajar al lago con los otros campeones, señor! -

\- ¡Mie***! ¡Tengo que darme prisa! – musitó Harry, levantándose de golpe.

El joven mago no podía perder un solo minuto más. Mientras se preparaba, las frases del huevo de oro le llegaban a su mente. " _Pasada una hora…negras expectativas_ " o " _demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida_ ", eran las palabras que principalmente lo atormentaban. Se quitó la ropa, se puso los pantalones cortos de natación, y volvió a vestirse rápidamente.

\- Dobby, ¿tú sabes si Hermione está bajo el lago? – preguntó Harry apresuradamente.

\- ¡Lo que Harry Potter más puede valorar, señor! - chilló Dobby. - ¡Usted lo sabe, señor! –

\- De acuerdo, iremos en la Saeta y volaremos hasta llegar cerca de la orilla del lago, con suerte, llegaremos a tiempo. – dijo el azabache, sosteniendo la Saeta de Fuego. – Después, necesito que lleves mi escoba de vuelta aquí, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor, Dobby? – le preguntó con una mirada desesperada.

\- ¡Si Harry Potter señor! ¡Dobby traerá la escoba de Harry Potter de regreso a su dormitorio, señor! – respondió Dobby.

\- ¡Bien, vamos a la Torre de Astronomía, rápido! – dijo el azabache, tras guardarse unas Branquialgas en el bolsillo.

El joven mago y el elfo domestico embistieron la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, pasaron por la Sala Común y salieron disparados. No quedándose ni a escuchar los reproches de la Dama Gorda, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, libre de cualquier vigilancia en esos momentos.

\- Espero que sepas montar en escoba. – dijo Harry, mientras montaba en la Saeta.

\- Dobby nunca ha montado en escoba Harry Potter, señor…- dijo Dobby, encogiéndose un poco del susto.

\- Tu solo agárrate de mí con fuerza, no te sueltes, y no mires abajo. – le indicó el azabache. – Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, ¡sube! –

Dobby gimoteó, entrando un poco en pánico. Temblorosamente, se sentó detrás de Harry, abrazando su cintura y cerrando los ojos, como rezándole al santo. Harry pegó una fuerte patada al suelo y se pusieron en marcha. La velocidad de la escoba, hacía que los brazos y piernas del pequeño elfo se movieran como un puñado de cuerdas al viento.

No tardaron más de treinta segundos en encontrar a la muchedumbre, subiéndose a los barcos para ir hacia las gradas que se ubicaban en el medio del lago, las cuales ya estaban llenas a rebosar. El eco de la algarabía de la emocionada multitud se propagaba de forma extraña por la superficie del agua y llegaba hasta la orilla.

Harry descendió hasta ocultarse entre unos árboles, cerca de los botes. – Bien Dobby, ahora voy a realizar la prueba. – dijo, blandiendo su varita y cogiendo el puñado de Branquialgas que se guardó en el bolsillo.

\- Por supuesto Harry Potter señor, Dobby devolverá su escoba a su habitación. – Dijo Dobby con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras recibía la Saeta de Fuego en sus manos. – ¡Buena suerte Harry Potter, Dobby le apoyará desde las cocinas! – y salió corriendo, de regreso al castillo.

Sin tiempo que perder, Harry salió desde los arbustos, dirigiéndose al último bote que quedaba, pero estaba agrietado. – ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Reparo! – gruñó, apuntando con su varita al bote, el cual quedó restaurado. - ¡Accio, remo! – gritó, apuntando a un remo que estaba tirando en la arena, y con todas sus fuerzas, remó (mojándose de tanto salpicar) hasta en centro del lago, donde se encontraba la afición y el tribunal, que estaba sentado en una mesa cubierta con tela dorada. Cedric, Fleur y Krum se hallaban junto a la mesa, y lo observaban acercarse.

Harry soltó el remo y saltó hasta donde estaba. - Estoy…aquí…- dijo, respirando bruscamente y mojando sin querer la túnica de Fleur. – Lo siento…- se disculpó.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -inquirió una voz severa y autoritaria. - ¡La prueba está a punto de dar comienzo! –

Miró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz. Era Percy, sentado a la mesa del tribunal. Nuevamente faltaba el señor Crouch.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno, Percy! - dijo Ludo Bagman, que parecía muy contento de ver a Harry. - ¡Dejémoslo que recupere el aliento! -

Dumbledore le sonrió (y Harry alcanzó a fulminarle con la mirada), pero Karkarov y Madame Maxime no parecían nada contentos de verlo...Por las caras, resultaba obvio que habían pensado que no aparecería. En una situación así, Harry estaría mofándose a gusto, pero el saber que Hermione se encontraba capturada por las criaturas del lago…

Ludo Bagman iba en aquel momento entre los campeones, espaciándolos por la orilla de la parrilla de salida (de madera) a una distancia de tres metros. Harry quedó en un extremo, al lado de Krum, que se había puesto el bañador y sostenía en la mano la varita.

\- ¿Todo bien, Harry? - susurró Bagman, distanciándolo un poco más de Krum. - ¿Tienes algún plan? – Harry le dirigió una mirada fulminante y sombría, el cual lo calló. – Supongo que todo va bien…- y volvió a la mesa del tribunal. Apuntó a la garganta con la varita como había hecho en los Mundiales, dijo _"¡Sonorus!",_ y su voz retumbó por las oscuras aguas hasta las tribunas. - Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno...dos...¡tres! –

El silbato sonó en el aire frío y calmado. Las tribunas se convirtieron en un hervidero de gritos y aplausos. Sin pararse a mirar lo que hacían los otros campeones, Harry se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones, quedándose solo con los pantalones cortos de natación, y arrancando unas cuantas ovaciones y suspiros por parte de las chicas, además de pitos por parte de algunos chicos (en su mayoría, de Slytherin). Sacó del bolsillo el puñado de Branquialgas, se lo metió en la boca y saltó al lago.

El agua estaba tan fría que sintió que la piel le quemaba como si hubiera entrado en fuego, pero no había tiempo para quejas. Con firme decisión, se entrujo en las profundidades, mientras las Branquialgas, aparte de saber a calamar crudo, cumplían su función de otorgarle a Harry, branquias y aletas para nadar.

El agua ya no parecía helada. Al contrario, resultaba agradablemente fresca y muy fácil de atravesar...Harry nadó, asombrándose de lo lejos y rápido que lo propulsaban por el agua sus pies con aspecto de aletas, y también de lo claramente que veía, y de que no necesitara parpadear. Se había alejado tanto de la orilla que ya no veía el fondo. Se hundió en las profundidades.

\- ¡Lumos! – encendió su varita para iluminar el paisaje oscuro y neblinoso que tenía en frente suyo. Deslizándose por allí, el silencio le presionaba en cierta medida los oídos.

Mientras nadaba velozmente, las cosas surgían de repente, a medida que la luz de su varita revelaba todo aquello que encontraba, como bosques de algas ondulantes y enmarañadas, extensas planicies de barro con piedras iluminadas por un levísimo resplandor. Bajó más y más hondo hacia las profundidades del lago, con los ojos abiertos, escudriñando, entre la misteriosa luz gris que lo rodeaba, las sombras que había más allá, donde el agua se volvía opaca.

Pequeños peces pasaban en todas direcciones como dardos de plata, y hasta pudo saludar al calamar gigante, al que pudo distinguir desde lo lejos. Este le regresó el saludo con uno de sus enormes tentáculos.

\- _Es buena gente…_ \- pensó Harry, quien solo podía pensar en que iba a encontrar a Hermione, antes que sea tarde.

Unas algas de color esmeralda de sesenta centímetros de altura se extendían ante él hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, como un prado de hierba muy crecida. Miraba hacia delante sin parpadear, intentando distinguir alguna forma en la oscuridad donde no llegaba la luz de su varita. Entonces, sin previo aviso, algo lo agarró por el tobillo. Se volvió para mirar y vio que un Grindylow le había aferrado la pierna con sus largos dedos y le enseñaba los afilados colmillos.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino, sabandija! – gruñó el azabache de mala gana, apuntando al Grindylow con la varita. - ¡Desmaius! -

¡Bang! El Grindylow recibió un potente hechizo aturdidor, y quedó inconsciente en el agua, mientras desaparecía en las aguas más profundas. Entonces, cuatro más aparecieron de entre las algas, se les veía bastante molestos por la "perdida" de uno de sus camaradas. Harry no tenía tiempo de quedarse a luchar contra ellos, por lo que se apresuró en aturdir con precisión y rapidez a los Grindylows. Como el primero que intentó atacarlo, estos se hundieron en las profundidades, inconscientes e incapacitados momentáneamente, y Harry pudo seguir su camino.

Aminoró un tanto, guardó la varita en la túnica, y miró en torno, escuchando, mientras describía en el agua un círculo completo. La presión del silencio contra los tímpanos se había incrementado. Debía de hallarse a mayor profundidad, pero nada se movía salvo las ondulantes algas.

\- Hola Harry…¿Cómo te va por aquí? -

Harry creyó que le daba un infarto. Se volvió de inmediato, y vio a Myrtle la Llorona flotando vaporosamente delante de él, mirándolo a través de sus gruesas gafas nacaradas.

\- ¿¡Myrtle!? – el azabache se sorprendió de ver a la fantasma del cuarto de baño de las chicas, en el agua como si nada. - ¿Cómo es que estas aquí y no en el baño? – le preguntó, con un tono bastante normal debido a su entrenamiento bajo el agua.

\- Llevo tiempo queriendo verte en acción. – dijo la fantasma, con las mejillas más plateadas de lo común. – He bajado por aquí algunas veces, cuando no me queda más remedio porque alguien tira de la cadena inesperadamente...Oh…Que guapo te has vuelto, hace siglos que no vienes a verme…- susurró tristemente.

\- Si, bueno…digamos que estado muy ocupado y…- el azabache intentó ser cortés, pero su mente estaba muy centraba en localizar a Hermione. - Se supone que no puedo entrar en tu cuarto de baño, ¿no? Es de chicas. –

\- Eso no te importaba mucho…- objetó Myrtle con voz triste. - Antes te pasabas allí todo el tiempo. –

Era cierto, aunque sólo había sido porque Harry, Ron y Hermione habían considerado que los servicios de Myrtle, cerrados entonces por avería, eran un lugar ideal para elaborar en secreto la poción multijugos, cuyos efectos convirtieron a Harry y Ron durante una hora en réplicas vivas de Crabbe y Goyle, con lo que pudieron colarse furtivamente en la sala común de Slytherin.

\- Me gané una reprimenda por entrar en él…- contestó Harry, lo que era verdad a medias (Percy lo había pillado saliendo en una ocasión de los lavabos de Myrtle, pero a quién principalmente regañó fue a Ron). - Después de eso no he querido volver…-

\- ¡Ah, ya veo! - dijo Myrtle malhumorada, toqueteándose un grano de la barbilla. - Bueno...da igual...-

\- No te enfades…- susurró el azabache. – Como sabrás, ando bastante liado con las optativas y demás prácticas que debo hacer. – entonces se le pasó una idea por la cabeza. – Oye, ¿de casualidad no has visto a alguien que sea prisionero de un grupo de Selkies, o Grindylows? –

\- Hm…deberías mirar por allá. - le dijo, señalando en una dirección. - No te acompaño. No me gustan mucho: me persiguen cada vez que me acerco. Suerte, espero que te acuerdes de visitarme de vez en cuando. –

\- Haré lo que pueda, gracias Myrtle. – le dijo el azabache, antes de "pisar el acelerador" en la dirección indicada, con cuidado de nadar algo más distanciado de las algas para evitar a otros Grindylows que lo único que hacían era que el joven mago perdiera más tiempo.

Mientras se apresuraba, pudo distinguir que entre las algas marinas había una figura, que parecía siendo atacada por una bandada de Grindylows. Recordando su caballerosidad y nobleza, el azabache se acercó discretamente hacia aquella posición, y pudo ver a Fleur Delacour (que respiraba gracias al encantamiento Casco-Burbuja) siendo atacada por hasta cinco Grindylows.

\- _¿Vas a ayudarla?_ – surgió la voz oscura y burlona, repentinamente desde su mente. – _¡Pero si esa tía siempre está criticándote por todo, a ti y al colegio! ¡No merece clemencia alguna! ¡Deja que se hunda con esos insectos!_ –

\- _Yo…la ayudaré…_ \- dijo Harry con seriedad (mentalmente).

\- _¡Tch! Eres patético…-_ masculló desagradablemente, antes de no escuchar nada más por su parte.

Harry apuntó a Fleur con su varita. - ¡Carpe Retractum! – gritó, y la soga mágica logró atrapar su brazo. El joven mago tiró de ella con fuerza, apartándola de los Grindylows. Luego, apuntó a las criaturas de nuevo. - ¡Ventus! – una especie de burbuja grande apareció, cargada de un potente viento. Harry apuntó la bola hacia los Grindylows y… - ¡Depulso! – la bola salió disparada, y al impactar sobre los cinco Grindylows, estos salieron disparados hacia atrás, perdiéndose totalmente de vista.

\- Tu…¿pogque me has ayudado? – preguntó Fleur, muy desconcertada. – Se supone que somos givales, no debegias habegme ayudado. –

\- Supongo que actos como este no los puedo evitar…- respondió el azabache. – A mí me quitaron a Hermione, ¿y a ti? –

\- A mi hegmanita, Gabrielle…- respondió Fleur, que se alteró repentinamente. – ¡Oh no! ¡Tengo que salvagla! –

\- Sígueme si quieres, sé por dónde es el camino…más o menos – dijo el azabache, antes de retomar su rumbo.

Siguió nadando durante unos veinte minutos, hasta que llegó a unas vastas extensiones de barro negro, que enturbiaba el agua en pequeños remolinos cuando él pasaba aleteando. Miró brevemente hacia atrás, y pudo ver que Fleur lo estaba siguiendo. Luego, por fin, percibió un retazo del canto de las sirenas.

 _\- Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora...-_

Harry nadó más aprisa, y no tardó en ver aparecer frente a él una roca grande que se alzaba del lodo. Había en ella pinturas de sirenas y tritones que portaban lanzas y parecían estar tratando de dar caza al calamar gigante. Harry pasó la roca, guiado por la canción:

 _-...ya ha pasado media hora, así que no nos des largas si no quieres que lo que buscas se quede criando algas...-_

De repente, de la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo surgió un grupo de casas de piedra sin labrar y cubiertas de algas.

De ellas, salieron unas criaturas que tenían la piel cetrina y el pelo verde oscuro, largo y revuelto. Los ojos eran amarillos, del mismo color que sus dientes partidos, y llevaban alrededor del cuello unas gruesas cuerdas con guijarros ensartados.

\- _Por supuesto, Selkies…_ \- pensó el azabache, preparándose para entrar en batalla.

Estas le dirigieron a Harry sonrisas malévolas. Dos Selkies. que enarbolaban una lanza, salieron de sus moradas para observarlo, mientras batían el agua con sus fuertes colas de pez plateadas.

\- ¡Gabrielle! – chilló Fleur, que se encontraba detrás del azabache.

La Hermana de Fleur estaba atada, y a su lado se encontraban Susan Bones, Cho Chang y finalmente, Hermione. Daba la impresión de que las cuatro se hallaban sumidas en un sueño muy profundo: la cabeza les colgaba sobre los hombros, y de la boca les salía una fina hilera de burbujas.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¡Aléjense de ellas! – gruñó Harry, soltando un ligero destello rojizo desde sus ojos (pero momentáneo) y preparándose para atacar.

\- Solo tienes que…- se escuchó la voz de uno de los Selkies, pero…

\- ¡QUÍTENSE! – el azabache perdió la paciencia, y sin escuchar más al Selkie, con su varita le apuntó y…- ¡Desmaius! – gritó, y hasta tres poderosos hechizos aturdidores salieron disparados de la varita, despidiendo a los Selkies. – ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que liberarlas! – le dijo a Fleur.

Ella asintió y se puso a desencadenar a su hermana. Casi de inmediato, aparecieron Cedric (usando también el encantamiento casco-burbuja), y una especie de semi-tiburón. La cabeza era de tiburón, pero el resto del cuerpo era humano. Entonces, Harry pudo distinguir el escudo de Durmstrang que llevaba en sus pantalones cortos. Aquel debía ser Viktor.

\- ¡Relashio! – gritó el azabache, apuntando hacia las cadenas que retenían a Hermione. Entonces el joven mago se percató de que su tiempo se estaba acabando, ya que las branquias y las aletas estaban desapareciendo, por lo que se dio más prisa. Pudo ver que los demás usaron distintos métodos, pero igual de efectivos, para liberar a sus "princesas".

Al mismo tiempo que los demás, Harry apuntó con su varita hacia arriba. - ¡Ascendio! – gritó, al mismo tiempo que los otros campeones.

Como si fueran sardinas gigantes, ocho figuras salieron disparadas desde el agua, hasta aterrizar bruscamente en el punto de partida, en mitad del lago. Desde las tribunas, la multitud armaba muchísimo jaleo: todos estaban de pie, gritando y chillando.

El azabache tuvo la impresión de que creían que Hermione y las demás rehenes habían muerto, pero se equivocaban. Las cuatro se despertaron repentinamente, respirando sin problemas y escupiendo algo de agua.

\- ¡Lo lograste Harry! ¡Lo hiciste! – chilló Hermione, con el rostro completamente cubierto por su pelo mojado. Sin saber cómo, acertó en3 abrazar a Harry.

\- _¿Sabe dónde estoy incluso con los ojos cerrados? Wow…-_ se sorprendió el azabache, antes de abrazarla, con las mejillas sonrojadas. - ¿Estas bien? – le susurró.

\- Pues claro que sí, ¿Qué pensabas? – le preguntó Hermione con diversión. - No…te habrás tomado en serio lo que decía el huevo, ¿verdad? –

\- Lo hice, y eh estado a punto de decirle un par de cosas a Dumbledore… – admitió Harry con seriedad.

\- Pues hubieras quedado en ridículo. – le reprochó la castaña. – ¿En serio creías que Dumbledore nos iba a dejar ahogarnos allí? –

\- Lo siento, tienes razón, pero…-

En ese momento, alguien se acercó y besó la mejilla del azabache. Era Fleur.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta, y luego se enfadó. - ¡OYE! – gritó, apretando los puños y fulminando a la chica francesa peligrosamente.

\- Tu…me salvaste de los Gindylows, aunque no tenías pogque haceglo…ha sido tan…tan noble de tu pagte…- dijo Fleur, con las manos en el pecho. – Merci, Haggy…-

\- De nada…- dijo Harry, con bastante tranquilidad, a pesar de la mirada sombría y amenazante de Hermione.

\- Tenía que aggadecegle su gesto a Haggy, espero que no te lo tomes a mal. – le dijo la campeona de Beauxbatons a Hermione. – Que suegte tienes de teneglo, me das envidia…- suspiró, antes de volver con su hermana menor y Madame Maxime.

Hermione parpadeó los ojos, ya no parecía tan enfadada. – Hm…¿Cómo es eso de que la ayudaste? – le preguntó a Harry, en tono de reproche.

\- No me atreví a dejarla allí abajo, a merced de los Grindylows, pensé que si lo hacía ella también iba a…- intentaba explicarse Harry cabizbajo. – No quería que nadie muriese allí abajo, pero, sobre todo, no quería perderte…- susurró, sosteniendo las manos de su chica.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos, antes de reírse. – Tonto, algún día esa noble manía tuya te va a hacer quedar mal…-

\- Bueno, si no te gusta que sea así…- bufó Harry con diversión, y rodando los ojos.

\- Harry…- le interrumpió Hermione.

\- ¿Si? –

\- Antes no te lo dije, pero te ves muy bien…así…- susurró la castaña, muy sonrojada. Se estaba fijando en el torso bien formado del azabache.

\- _¡Si! ¡Por fin lo admite!_ – se felicitó a si mismo Harry, desde su mente.

Justo entonces la voz mágicamente amplificada de Ludo Bagman retumbó junto a ellos y los sobresaltó. En las gradas, la multitud se quedó de repente en silencio. - ¡Damas y caballeros! Después de una charla con los jueces, hemos llegado a la conclusión de cómo debe hacerse la votación. Los cuatro han recuperado a sus rehenes, y han regresado a la meta prácticamente al mismo tiempo, por lo que los cuatro recibiréis a cambio…¡Cincuenta puntos! –

La muchedumbre rompió a aplaudir mientras que, desde las gradas, una lluvia de confetis cayó encima de los campeones y los rehenes salvados.

\- Así pues, queridos amigos, la clasificación sigue siendo la misma, lo que significa que la última prueba, la definitiva, decidirá quién de estos extraordinarios magos, ¡se llevará el título de Campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos! – anunció Bagman, y la multitud aplaudió con más fuerza. - La tercera y última prueba tendrá lugar al anochecer del día veinticuatro de junio. A los campeones se les notificará en qué consiste dicha prueba justo un mes antes. ¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo que les brindáis! –

\- _Bien, hasta el veinticuatro nada más que preocuparse con respecto al Torneo, o al menos eso espero…-_ pensó el azabache, mientras que, juntos con los otros campeones y rehenes, subieron a los botes para regresar juntos al castillo.

Capítulo 90 – El misterio de Barty Crouch

Una de las muchas consecuencias de la prueba (A parte de la enorme fiesta que se armó en la Sala Común de Gryffindor) fue que después todo el mundo estaba deseando conocer los detalles de lo ocurrido bajo el agua, lo que supuso que Harry se pasará largos ratos relatando los acontecimientos, al mismo tiempo que omitía lo que él consideraba como "detalles sin importancia".

¿Qué detalles eran aquellos? Algunos tan "insignificantes" como dejar fuera de combate casi a veinte Grindylows y Selkies. O además de "darle un empujoncito" a Fleur para que rescatara a su hermana. O que estuvo a punto de hacer algo tan descabellado como estúpido, al querer decirle de todo al director de Hogwarts solo por poner en peligro a Hermione, cuando en realidad no era así. Aún se sentía tonto.

\- _Y por si eso fuera poco, Hermi me lo comenta de vez en cuando en clase…-_ suspiró el azabache.

Pero cuando pensó que las cosas podían ir a mejor después de engrandecer su reputación en el torneo, el momento de las risas iban a terminar para Harry. Así sucedió durante la tarde del 5 de marzo, cuando el azabache y los demás bajaban a las mazmorras para asistir a una sesión doble de Pociones con el profesor Snape.

Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle y todo un grupo de Slytherins habían formado un corrillo a la puerta de la clase. Todos miraban algo que Harry no alcanzó a distinguir, y se reían por lo bajo con muchas ganas, a excepción de Malfoy, quien parecía malhumorado.

La cara de Pansy asomó por detrás de la ancha espalda de Goyle y los vio acercarse. – Oh…¡mirad quienes han venido! - anunció con una risa tonta.

Harry vio que Pansy tenía en las manos un ejemplar de la revista Corazón de bruja. La foto con movimiento de la portada mostraba a una bruja de pelo rizado que sonreía enseñando los dientes y apuntaba a un bizcocho grande con la varita.

\- ¡A lo mejor encuentras aquí algo de tu interés, Granger! - dijo Pansy en voz alta, y le tiró la revista a Hermione en la cara, que la cogió algo sobresaltada.

\- ¿¡Y ahora qué!? – bufó la castaña con irritación. En aquel momento se abrió la puerta de la mazmorra, y el profesor Snape les hizo señas de que entraran.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia su pupitre al final de la mazmorra. En cuanto Snape volvió la espalda para escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes de la poción de aquel día, Hermione se apresuró a hojear la revista bajo el pupitre. Al fin, en las páginas centrales, encontró lo que buscaba. Harry y Ron se inclinaron un poco para ver mejor. Una fotografía en color de Hermione y Harry encabezaba un pequeño artículo.

 _La pena secreta de Hermione Granger_

 _Puede parecer diferente e inusual, pero como muchas a su edad, es una muchacha que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter. A sus quince años de edad, la señorita Granger, una estudiante superdotada y conocida por sus excelentes calificaciones, creía haber encontrado al chico perfecto en Hogwarts, ni más ni menos que el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, y quien ahora es la revelación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Poco sospechaba ella que no tardaría en sufrir, un terrible golpe emocional en su corta vida._

 _El señor Potter parece haber encontrado una utilidad sublime en su fama como aquel que derrotó "al que no debe ser nombrado", y más ahora que es el líder de la clasificación en el Torneo. Se le ha visto pasando sus ratos de ocio atrayendo a muchas jovencitas a su lado. Desde principios del actual curso escolar en Hogwarts, el joven y apuesto mago se ha visto rodeado de toda una manada de preciosas estudiantes que buscan conquistar su tan valioso corazón. De seguro que Granger no se esperaba esto, pero hay dos estudiantes de Hogwarts que, al parecer, están pugnando por seducir a Harry Potter a un lado u otro, y por supuesto, ocupar su tan meritorio puesto como su novia._

 _Ginevra Weasley, una pelirroja explosiva e inteligente, que busca llegar más lejos de lo que su familia jamás podría soñar. Y su amiga del alma, Chloe Malfoy, a quien su padre trata de mantener en el anonimato a toda costa, mientras que ella busca ser noticia ("¡Cosa que ya ha conseguido!") y ser alguien en el mundo. Las dos han pasado mucho tiempo con Harry en la biblioteca, y en otras aulas vacías, teniendo reuniones "bastante interesantes", ofreciéndoles una "ayuda académica". Bastante curioso, teniendo en cuenta que las dos sostienen "relaciones comprometidas" con otros dos muchachos…_

 _\- "No entiendo como ha pasado estos últimos años al lado de esa fea de Granger." - nos declara Pansy Parkinson, una bonita y vivaracha alumna de cuarto curso. – "Y por supuesto que no va a dejar libre a Potter, es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro amoroso, porque es una insufrible sabelotodo. Así consiguió tenerlo a su lado una vez, y por supuesto así seguirá siendo, él es demasiado valioso como para dejarlo libre…"-_

 _¿A que recurrirá ahora "El Club de fans de Harry Potter" para adueñarse del corazón de su héroe? Se rumorea que el maestro de pociones en Hogwarts, el profesor Severus Snape, ha sido víctima de continuos robos en su almacén de ingredientes para pociones. ¿Quién le está robando a un profesor? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué estarán pensando Albus Dumbledore, y por supuesto, el propio Harry, de todo esto?_

\- ¡Os lo advertí! - les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione entre dientes, mientras ella seguía con la vista fija en el artículo. - ¡Os dije que no debías picarla! ¡Te ha presentado como un ladrón de novias! – señaló al azabache. - ¡Y a ti como una especie de...de mujer fatal! – y ahora a la castaña.

\- ¿Mujer fatal? – repitió Hermione, conteniendo la risa.

\- Es…como las llama mi madre. - murmuró Ron, ruborizándose.

\- Si Rita no es capaz más que de esto, es que está perdiendo sus habilidades - dijo Hermione, volviendo a reírse.

\- ¡Tch! Esa vaca solo escribe mie***… - masculló Harry en voz baja, pero suficientemente audible para su novia y su mejor amigo. Cogió el número de Corazón de bruja y lo lanzó a las llamas para calentar el caldero. - ¡Hmph! Bueno, para algo es útil…- susurró sarcásticamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Miró a los de Slytherin, que los observaban detenidamente para ver si se enfadaban con el artículo. El solo se limitó a ignorarlos

Por su parte, Hermione les dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y un gesto de la mano. Tanto ella como Ron y Harry empezaron a sacar los ingredientes que necesitarían para la poción agudizadora del ingenio.

\- Puede que esto haya escapado a vuestra observación, pero el resto del "pueblo" no os conoce bien y por tanto, si ven este artículo se lo tragarán. – comentó Ron, diez minutos después. – Es más, si no fuera porque yo también eh estado aprendiendo el Patronus con ustedes de seguro que me lo tragaría, y estaría por asesinar a Harry…-

\- Vaya, gracias Ronald…- resopló el azabache, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Sabemos lo que intentas decirnos Ron, pero si empezamos a asustarnos por algo tan estúpido como lo que ella publica, entonces estaremos perdiendo terreno. – dijo Hermione, deteniendo la mano de mortero sobre el almirez lleno de escarabajos. – No debemos dejarnos intimidar por sus mentiras. -

\- Si, si, espera y verás. Un claro ejemplo de lo que puede suceder a continuación, es que mi madre lea esa basura, se lo crea y le mande a Harry un "regalito" por adelantado. – dijo el pelirrojo. - Ella no manda un vociferador a Hogwarts desde que Fred y George la liaron hace cuatro años, así que, en caso de que crea en ese círculo amoroso que ha inventado Skeeter, te aconsejo que vayas preparando tu epitafio, Harry. – le dijo a su mejor amigo.

\- Dudo que alguno de tus hermanos se crea esa bazofia de artículo. En cuanto a tu madre, no sé, quizás lo mejor sea que le escriba cuanto antes. – dijo Harry, mientras machacaba unos escarabajos. – Demonios, Skeeter parece saber un poco de lo que hacemos en la biblioteca y en la sala de estudios de la torre, no me gusta cómo suena eso... –

\- Ella debe de estar esperando el momento apropiado para soltarnos otro de sus "dardos". - susurró Hermione. – Solo espero que Ginny y Chloe no se molesten con nosotros. –

\- Ninguna de las dos tendrían que salir en "El Profeta", bueno, por lo menos Chloe. Es posible que la noticia no haya pasado desapercibida para Lucius…- susurró Harry, poniendo a punto la bilis de armadillo.

\- Como no, ¿se va a preocupar ahora de lo que hace su hija? – gruñó Ron, tirando sobre la mesa la mano de mortero, que hizo bastante ruido. - Pss, solo porque su apellido sale en "El Profeta" empezará a decirle algo. Es un puñetero ignorante y convenenciero. –

\- ¿Qué sabrá Skeeter que nosotros no? ¿Cuánto de lo que hablamos habrá llegado a escuchar? – se preguntaba Hermione, negando con la cabeza. – Es como tener a un infiltrado del FBI en el castillo. –

\- ¿FBI? – preguntó el pelirrojo, arqueando las cejas.

\- Es la rama principal de investigación criminal muggle. – explicó la castaña. – Pero por supuesto, esto es aún peor. Yo no tengo ningún problema al tener padres muggles, pero Chloe y Ginny sí. No podemos dejar que Skeeter siga con esto, es necesario encontrarla. –

\- Por fascinante que sea vuestra vida social…- dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos. – Os tengo que rogar que no traten esos temas en mi clase…de lo contrario, no tendré ningún reparo en quitarle diez puntos a Gryffindor…-

\- Lo sentimos profesor Snape, es que…- decía el azabache, pero Snape le interrumpió.

\- Procure no echar basura sobre el fuego la próxima vez, señor Potter…no necesito que contaminen las pociones con porquerías como esa…- musitó el maestro de pociones, dándose la vuelta para regresar a su mesa. - ¿Cómo se ha enterado esa chiflada lo que acontece en mis aposentos? – murmuró mientras caminaba. – Potter, quiero verte en mi mesa…en breve…- le dijo al azabache, antes de sentarse. El joven mago asintió.

Después de cortar raíz de jengibre y extraer todo el jugo, el azabache echó la raíz en el caldero, y empezó a remover la poción en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj mientras echaba el jugo. - ¿Puedes echarle un vistazo? – le preguntó a Hermione. – Voy a ver que quiere el profesor. – ella asintió, mientras que él se dirigía a la mesa de Snape.

El profesor Snape parecía bastante malhumorado, y a Harry no le sorprendía. Skeeter ha sido incluida en innumerables listas de "Los más buscados" por parte de sus "victimas".

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece, profesor? – le preguntó el azabache al maestro de pociones.

\- Potter, tenemos que hablar con respecto a los últimos acontecimientos, aunque lamentablemente tenemos muchos espías por aquí…- susurró Snape, dirigiendo su mirada gélida por toda la clase. – Como todos, ya debes de saber que me han extraído ingredientes de mis reservas, ¿cierto? – Harry asintió. - ¿Tienes idea de quién puede estar interesado en coger piel de serpiente arbórea africana? ¿O crisopos? ¿O tal vez…escofinas de Salitre, Mercurio y Marte? – preguntó, fulminando con la mirada al azabache. - ¿Y bien? –

\- Bueno, no tengo pruebas de quien es exactamente el que coge ingredientes de sus reservas, pero si, sospecho de alguien. – respondió Harry.

\- ¿Si? ¿Quién? – susurró Snape.

Harry no podía decirle nada sobre el mapa del merodeador a Snape, ya que eso revelaría que estuve merodeando por las escaleras la noche que regresó del Santuario. – El profesor Moody dice que Barty Crouch ha estado colándose en el castillo últimamente, sin ser visto…-

\- ¿Crouch? – Snape frunció el entrecejo. - ¿Cómo es eso posible? –

\- Sospecho que él fue quien puso mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego. – admitió el azabache. – No sé si directamente fue él o no, pero tiene mucho que ver si anda de madrugada colándose en Hogwarts porque sí. Y al parecer, el profesor Moody lo vio cerca de su despacho. No lo habrá visto por aquí, ¿no? –

\- Hm…esto es muy extraño, ¿Por qué Crouch quiere verte en el Torneo? – susurró Snape, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una pequeña botellita de color verde esmeralda. - ¿Tienes idea de que es esto? – le preguntó al azabache.

\- Veritaserum, ¿no? – dijo Harry, mirando extrañado a su profesor. – No…pensará que yo tengo algo que ver con lo que le es extraído de sus reservas, ¿no? Le aseguro que yo no me llevo nada de ahí. –

\- Ya lo sé, y aunque te lo haga beber…tu no cantarías ni queriendo... – susurró Snape, jugueteando con la botellita. – La Oclumancia es una herramienta eficaz contra sus efectos, y hablando del tema, ¿Cómo tienes tus defensas? – preguntó, mirando al joven mago fijamente a los ojos. – Detecto que tu mente ha sufrido contantes intentos de lectura. No bajes la guardia. –

\- No lo haré…- respondió el azabache.

Llamaron a la puerta de la mazmorra.

\- Pase…- dijo Snape en su tono habitual.

Toda la clase miró hacia la puerta. Entró el profesor Karkarov y se dirigió a la mesa de Snape, enroscándose el pelo de la barbilla en el dedo. Parecía nervioso.

\- Tenemos que hablar. - dijo Karkarov abruptamente, cuando hubo llegado hasta Snape. Parecía tan interesado en que nadie más entendiera lo que decía, que apenas movía los labios: daba la impresión de ser un ventrílocuo de poca monta. Harry se situó a un costado, afinando su oído y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Hablaremos después de clase, Karkarov...- susurró Snape, pero Karkarov lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Qui-quiero hablar ahora, no quiero que te escabullas, Severus! ¡Me has estado evitando! –

\- _Vaya, parece que siente algo muy especial por el profesor Snape…_ \- el azabache se rio por dentro.

\- Después…de clase…- repitió Snape fríamente.

Karkarov parecía sumamente preocupado, y Snape, molesto. Karkarov permaneció detrás de la mesa de Snape durante el resto de la doble clase. Al parecer, quería evitar que Snape se le escapara al final. Interesado en escuchar lo que Karkarov tenía que decir, Harry regresó a la mesa junto con sus amigos y se dedicó a remover su caldero, mientras prestaba atención a la conversación.

\- ¿Qué es eso tan…urgente? - oyó que Snape le preguntaba a Karkarov en un susurro.

\- Esto…- dijo Karkarov.

Echando un vistazo por sus espaldas, Harry vio que Karkarov se subía la manga izquierda de la túnica y le mostraba a Snape algo situado en la parte interior del antebrazo.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - añadió Karkarov, haciendo aún el mismo esfuerzo por mover los labios lo menos posible. - ¿Ves? Nunca había estado tan clara, nunca desde...-

\- ¡Tapa eso! - gruñó Snape, recorriendo la clase con los ojos.

\- Pero tú también tienes que haber notado...- comenzó Karkarov con voz agitada.

\- ¡Podemos hablar después, Karkarov! - lo cortó Snape, perdiendo la paciencia.

Karkarov giró sobre los talones y salió de la mazmorra a zancadas. Parecía tan preocupado como enojado. Harry siguió a lo suyo, dirigiendo su mirada a Hermione y Ron, quienes asintieron, lo que daba a entender que escucharon la conversación.

A las doce del día siguiente salieron del castillo bajo un débil sol plateado que brillaba sobre los campos. El tiempo era más suave de lo que había sido en lo que llevaban de año, y cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade los tres se habían quitado la capa y se la habían echado al hombro. Habían quedado con Sirius para encontrarse en "Cabeza de Puerco".

Estaba claro que "Las Tres Escobas" ya no era un lugar seguro para reunirse con Canuto, sobre todo si Skeeter era libre de rondar por allí. Muy pocos estudiantes (por no decir ninguno) han entrado antes en aquel pub, pero Sirius sabía que era el sitio idóneo para tener una plática privada, además de bebida y aperitivos (Aunque no tan apetecibles como las que ofrece Madame Rosmerta, según palabras del propio Sirius).

\- ¿Te han mandado ya un vociferador? – le preguntó Ron a Chloe, mientras caminaban por el poblado. – Conociendo a tu padre…-

\- No, y si lo hace me da lo mismo. – dijo Chloe, con una extraña frialdad. – Me da igual lo que piense, porque mi padre a fin de cuentas cree solo en lo que quiere creer. –

\- ¿Has hablado con Ginny? – preguntó Hermione. - No nos ha dicho nada desde la última primicia de Skeeter. –

\- Está enfada porque esa malvada de Skeeter os ha retratado como a un mujeriego, y a una manipuladora. – susurró la rubia. – Y a nosotras como un par de cazadoras de famosos. Ya solo nos falta recibir un vociferador de su madre, o quizás, sea a Harry a quien se lo mande. –

\- Creo que tendré que tener en cuenta tu sugerencia Ronald. – bufó Harry. – Si, iré preparando mi epitafio…- añadió con sarcasmo.

\- Si mi madre se ha tragado la noticia entonces sí, te sugiero que te prepares hermano. – dijo Ron, siguiendo con la broma.

\- Ahora esto si es personal. – gruñó Chloe. – Si encuentro a esa chiflada se acordará de mí. -

\- Bien, entonces te quedarás complacida cuando capturemos a esa loca. – sonrío Harry satisfactoriamente. Justo en ese momento, llegaron a las puertas de "la otra taberna".

Cabeza de Puerco consistía en una sola habitación, pequeña, lúgubre y sucísima, donde se notaba un fuerte olor a algo que podría tratarse de cabras. Las ventanas tenían tanta mugre incrustada que entraba muy poca luz del exterior. Por eso el local estaba iluminado con cabos de cera colocados sobre las vastas mesas de madera. A primera vista, el suelo parecía de tierra apisonada, pero cuando Harry caminó por él, se dio cuenta de que había piedra debajo de una capa de roña acumulada durante siglos.

Harry recordaba que Hagrid había mencionado aquel pub en el primer año que estuvo en Hogwarts. – _"Hay mucha gente rara en Cabeza de Puerco…"_ \- dijo cuando les contó cómo le había ganado un huevo de dragón a un desconocido encapuchado que estaba allí.

Entonces al azabache e había sorprendido que su amigo semigigante no encontrara raro que un desconocido permaneciera todo el tiempo con la cara tapada, pero en ese momento comprendió que permanecer con la cara tapada era algo normal en aquella taberna.

\- _Parece algo "habitual" en esta taberna…-_ pensó el joven mago, parpadeando los ojos.

\- ¡Pss! Harry, aquí…- dijo una voz desde el fondo del bar.

Al fondo de la taberna, en una mesa alejada de la demás clientela, Sirius agitaba su mano, y sostenía con la otra una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, aunque el vaso no estuviera en condiciones higiénicas óptimas. Harry y sus amigos se acercaron a la mesa para sentarse con el animago.

\- ¿Os ha seguido alguien? – preguntó anticipadamente Sirius.

\- No, bueno, eso creo…- susurró el azabache.

\- ¿Esta muy jod*** la cosa eh? Si. Recuerdo lo que leí en la última carta que me mandaste. Enhorabuena por mantener la cabeza en el Torneo. – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, antes de ponerse serio. – Así que…¿Crouch está entrando en el castillo a escondidas? Hm…según las noticias sigue enfermo desde noviembre, vamos, lo mismo que se empeña en decirnos Percy, pero no, no puede ser así. Ni siquiera está en su casa, fui con Remus a darle una visita, solo para saber cómo se encontraba, pero no vimos a nadie…-

\- Aún recuerdo la última vez que lo vi. La noche en que salió mi nombre del cáliz de fuego, lo vi de cerca, parecía enfermo…añadió Harry pensativamente.

\- Se está llevando su merecido por despedir a Winky…- dijo Hermione con frialdad. - Apuesto a que se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Ahora que ella no está para cuidarlo se da cuenta de lo que valía. –

\- Y con ustedes, ¡la presidenta de la "U.D.D.O.E."! – dijo Ron dramáticamente. – Su obsesión por defender a los elfos domésticos no tiene comparación, ¿Quieren a alguien dispuesta a luchar por sus derechos, aún en contra de su voluntad? ¡No busquen más! Solo griten ¡"Hermione"! y de la chistera saldrá con una caja de chapas. –

Todos se rieron, mientras que la castaña refunfuñaba desde su asiento, murmurando "idiota".

\- Ah, si…con respecto a los elfos domésticos…- dijo Canuto repentinamente, después de recobrar el aliento de tanto reír. - ¿Recordáis que Winky estaba guardándole su asiento a Crouch durante la final de los Mundiales? – Los adolescentes asintieron. – Bien, Crouch no apareció en todo el partido, y luego tu perdiste la varita. – le dijo a Harry. - ¿Miraste en los bolsillos si estaba la varita después de dejar la tribuna principal, Harry? –

\- No me di cuenta hasta que nos adentramos en el bosque cuando escapábamos del ataque de los Mortífagos. – contestó Harry. – Y por supuesto no volveré a ser tan descuidado con mi varita. ¡Tch! Para un día que la tengo en mis espaldas...Hm…¿Crees que el que hizo aparecer la Marca Tenebrosa me robó la varita en la tribuna principal? –

\- Es posible…- Dijo Sirius, mientras meditaba.

\- ¡Winky no robó esa varita! - aseguró Hermione con vehemencia.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ahora me acuerdo! – chilló Chloe, levantándose de su asiento sobresaltada. – ¡Harry, yo estaba un par de asientos detrás de Winky, y de repente, vi como tu varita salía sola de tu bolsillo! –

\- ¿¡Que!? – se sobresaltaron los demás.

\- ¡No! ¡Imposible! La varita de un mago no va por sí sola, eso es completamente absurdo. – dijo Hermione, negado con la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero es lo que vi! – insistió Chloe. - ¡Y luego desapareció como si nada! ¡Se esfumó! –

\- ¿De…sapareció? – repitió Harry. – Sirius, ¿no creerás que existen métodos para convocar una varita, ¿verdad? Por mucho que sea de otra persona. –

\- Sé algunas cosas sobre la magia oscura, cabe resaltar de que familia vengo. – dijo Canuto, vaciando su jarra de cerveza. – Aquí podemos variar dos hipótesis, que tu varita haya sido convocada por alguien lo suficientemente talentoso en la magia por para hacerlo o…-

\- ¿O qué? – dijo Ron, ansioso por saber la otra posibilidad.

Sirius se quedó pensando unos segundos breves, hasta hacer otra pregunta. - Harry…tú me dijiste que llegaste a ver al sujeto que convocó la Marca Tenebrosa, ¿recuerdas? – el azabache asintió. – Bueno, hay una posibilidad remota de que esa persona estuviera sentado al lado de Winky…-

\- ¡Pero si no había nadie! – se exasperó Hermione.

\- Bajo una capa invisible…- terminó Sirius, y la castaña parpadeó los ojos.

\- ¿Una capa invisible? – repitió Hermione. – Bueno, suena más convincente que lo anterior, Chloe, ¿no notaste algún bulto sentado al lado de Winky? –

\- Lo siento, no soy más alta…- suspiró Chloe, recordando con un puchero que medía un metro cincuenta y dos. - ¡Siento no ser más alta! –

Sirius le frotó cariñosamente la cabeza a su sobrina. – Ya lo sabemos, no te preocupes, llegará un momento en el que crecerás más y tendremos que volver donde Madame Malkin a por túnicas nuevas. – le giñó el ojo, y la rubia sonrío. – Sea quien sea el que estaba debajo de la capa, no conocemos su identidad, pero por lo menos, ahora tenemos una idea de que método usó el ladrón para robar tu varita. – le comentó a Harry. – En cuanto a Crouch…Todas esas ausencias son impropias de él... Se toma la molestia de enviar a su elfina doméstica para que le guarde un asiento en los Mundiales, pero no aparece para ver el partido. Trabaja muy duro para reinstaurar el Torneo, y luego también se ausenta... No, definitivamente nada de eso es propio de él. Si antes de esto había dejado alguna vez de ir al trabajo por enfermedad, me como la jarra. - en ese momento entró un señor. – Hola Abe, ¿me traes una más? – le preguntó, a quien de seguro era el tabernero.

Era un anciano de aspecto gruñón, con barba y una mata de largo cabello gris. Era alto y delgado, y a Harry su cara le resultó vagamente familiar.

 _\- Que raro…esos ojos azulados…esa barba…hm…¿Dónde lo eh visto antes?_ – se preguntaba Harry desde su mente.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba, aquí la tienes. – gruñó el anciano, dejando una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa, y cogiendo la que estaba vacía. – No te olvides de pagar después, ¿eh? –

\- Tranquilo, ya sabes que yo rara vez tengo ese tipo de deudas. – sonrío Sirius.

El tabernero gruñó y se fue de regreso a la barra. Harry parpadeó, antes de volver a dirigirse a Sirius. – Sirius, ¿de que conoces tu a Crouch? – le preguntó a su padrino.

Canuto tomó un sorbo, y dejó la jarra en la mesa de golpe. Su cara se ensombreció, parecía tan amenazador como la noche en que Harry lo había visto por primera vez, cuando aún creía que era un asesino. - Conozco a Crouch muy bien…- dijo en voz baja. - Fue el que ordenó que me llevaran a Azkaban...sin juicio…-

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamaron a la vez Ron, Hermione y Chloe.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Harry, enfadado. - ¡No puede ser! –

\- No, no bromeo. - respondió Sirius, tomando otro sorbo de cerveza. - Crouch era director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, ¿no lo sabíais? – los jóvenes negaron con la cabeza. – Si, todos pensaban que sería el siguiente ministro de Magia. – explicó. - Barty Crouch es un gran mago y está sediento de poder. Ah, no, nunca apoyó a Voldemort. - añadió, comprendiendo lo que significaba la expresión enfurecida de Harry. - No, Barty Crouch fue siempre un declarado enemigo del lado tenebroso. Pero, entonces, un montón de gente que estaba también contra el lado tenebroso... Bueno, no lo entenderíais: sois demasiado jóvenes...-

\- ¡Eso es lo que dijo mi padre en los Mundiales! – dijo Ron con un dejo de irritación en la voz. - ¿Por qué no lo intentas? –

Sirius sonrió un instante. - Vale, lo intentaré...Imaginaos que Voldemort está ahora mismo en su momento de máximo poder. No sabéis quiénes lo apoyan, no sabéis quién es de los suyos y quién no, pero sabéis que puede controlar a la gente para que haga cosas terribles sin poder evitarlo. Tenéis miedo por vosotros mismos, por vuestra familia y por vuestros amigos. Cada semana llegan las noticias de nuevas muertes, nuevas desapariciones, nuevas torturas...El Ministerio de Magia está sumido en el caos, no sabe qué hacer, intenta que los muggles no se den cuenta de nada, pero, entre tanto, también van muriendo muggles. El terror, el pánico y la confusión cunden por todas partes...Así estaban las cosas. –

\- La primera guerra mágica, ¿no? – preguntó Harry.

Sirius asintió. - Bueno, esas situaciones sacan a la luz lo mejor de algunas personas y lo peor de otras. Las intenciones de Crouch tal vez fueran buenas al principio, no lo sé. Ascendió rápidamente en el Ministerio y empezó a aplicar medidas muy duras contra los partidarios de Voldemort. Concedió nuevos poderes a los aurores: por ejemplo, permiso para matar en vez de capturar. Y yo no fui el único al que entregaron a los dementores sin juicio previo. Crouch empleó la violencia contra la violencia, y autorizó el uso de las maldiciones imperdonables contra los sospechosos. Diría que llegó a ser tan cruel y despiadado como los que estaban en el lado tenebroso. Tenía sus partidarios, por supuesto: mucha gente que pensaba que aquél era el mejor modo de hacer las cosas, y muchos magos y brujas pedían que asumiera el poder como nuevo ministro de Magia. Cuando desapareció Voldemort, parecía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que Crouch ocupara el cargo más alto del escalafón, pero entonces sucedió algo bastante inoportuno. - sonrió con tristeza. - El propio hijo de Crouch fue descubierto con un grupo de mortífagos que se las habían arreglado para salir de Azkaban. Según parecía, buscaban a Voldemort para reinstaurar su poder. –

\- ¿Pillaron al hijo de Crouch? - preguntó Hermione con voz entrecortada.

\- Sí…- contestó Sirius. - Un golpe duro para Barty, me imagino. Tal vez debería haber dedicado más tiempo a la familia…tal vez debería haber trabajado algo menos y vuelto a su casa antes, de vez en cuando, para conocer a su propio hijo…-

\- ¿Su propio hijo era un mortífago? - inquino Harry con el rostro sombrío.

\- No lo sé realmente. - repuso Sirius, rascándose la cabeza. - Yo ya estaba en Azkaban cuando lo llevaron. Éstas son cosas que en su mayor parte he averiguado después de haber salido. Desde luego, el muchacho fue descubierto en compañía de gente que me apostaría el cuello a que eran mortífagos, pero tal vez sólo estuviera en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, como Winky. –

\- ¿Intentó liberar a su hijo? - susurró Hermione.

Canuto soltó una risa sin ganas. - ¿Liberar a su hijo? ¡Creía que habías entendido cómo es, Hermione! ¡Quería apartar del camino todo lo que pudiera manchar su maldita reputación! Había dedicado su vida entera a escalar puestos para llegar a ministro de Magia. Ya lo viste despedir a su elfina doméstica porque lo había vuelto a asociar con la Marca Tenebrosa...¿No te da eso a entender cómo es? El amor paternal de Crouch se limitó a concederle un juicio y, según parece, no fue más que una oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que aborrecía al muchacho...Luego lo mandó derechito a Azkaban…- bufó con molestia.

\- ¿Entregó a su propio hijo a los dementores? – preguntó Chloe, aterrorizada.

\- Sí…respondió Sirius sombríamente. - Vi cuando los dementores lo condujeron, los vi a través de los barrotes de mi celda. Lo metieron en una cercana a la mía. No tendría más de diecinueve años. Al caer la noche gritaba llamando a su madre, al cabo de unos días se calmó, sin embargo...Todos terminan calmándose...salvo cuando gritan en sueños…- Por un momento, al rememorar la prisión, la mirada triste de Sirius resultó más triste que nunca.

\- Entonces, ¿sigue en Azkaban? - inquirió Harry.

\- No…contestó Sirius con voz apagada. - No, ya no está allí….Murió un año después de entrar. -

\- ¿Murió? – lloró Chloe, y Ron tuvo que abrazarla para que no alarmara a los demás.

\- No fue el único…- dijo Sirius con amargura. - La mayoría se vuelven locos, y muchos terminan por dejar de comer. Pierden la voluntad de vivir. Se sabía cuándo iba a morir alguien porque los dementores lo sentían, se excitaban. El muchacho parecía bastante enfermo cuando llegó. Como Crouch era un importante miembro del Ministerio, él y su mujer pudieron visitarlo en el lecho de muerte. Fue la última vez que vi a Barty Crouch por Azkaban, casi llevando a rastras a su mujer cuando pasaron por delante de mi celda. Según parece, ella murió también poco después, de pena…se consumió igual que el muchacho. Crouch no fue a buscar el cadáver de su hijo. Los propios dementores lo enterraron junto a la fortaleza: yo los vi hacerlo. – dejó la jarra sobre la mesa, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. - De esa forma…Crouch lo perdió todo justo cuando parecía que ya lo había alcanzado…- continuó. - Había sido un héroe, preparado para convertirse en ministro de Magia…y un instante más tarde su hijo había muerto, su mujer también, el nombre de su familia estaba deshonrado y, justo después de salir de la cárcel, su popularidad había caído en picado. Cuando el chico murió, a la gente empezó a darle pena y se preguntaron por qué un chico de tan buena familia se había descarriado de aquella manera. La respuesta que encontraron fue que su padre nunca se había preocupado mucho por él. Y por eso el cargo lo consiguió Fudge, y a Crouch lo relegaron al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. –

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Harry recordó la manera en que a Crouch se le salían los ojos de las órbitas al encontrar en el bosque a su desobediente elfina doméstica, la noche de los Mundiales de Quidditch. Aquél, pues, era el motivo por el que Crouch se había excedido de tal manera al encontrar a Winky bajo la Marca Tenebrosa. Le había recordado a su hijo, el antiguo escándalo y su caída en desgracia en el Ministerio.

\- Moody dice que Crouch está obsesionado con atrapar magos tenebrosos…- le dijo Harry a Sirius, mientras apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa.

\- Concuerdo con él. - repuso Sirius, asintiendo con la cabeza. - Seguramente piensa que todavía tiene esperanzas de recobrar su antigua popularidad si atrapa algún mortífago. –

\- ¡Y se coló en Hogwarts para registrar el despacho de Snape! - exclamó Ron, dando un golpe sobre la mesa con su jarra de cerveza.

\- Sí, y eso no tiene ningún sentido…- dijo Sirius.

\- ¡Oh vamos, claro que lo tiene! – insistió Ron.

Pero Sirius negó con la cabeza. - Mira, si Crouch quiere investigar a Snape, ¿por qué no va a las pruebas del Torneo? Sería una excusa ideal para hacer visitas regulares a Hogwarts y tenerlo vigilado. –

\- Yo pienso que es absurdo sospechar del profesor Snape. – dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos. – Ese hombre salvó mi vida en primero, y me ha ayudado a mejorar a nivel mágico desde hace unos años. Es cierto que al principio no nos llevábamos bien, y que era un tanto, plasta, en aquellos tiempos, pero confío en él, al igual que Dumbledore…- Hermione y Chloe asintiendo, estando de acuerdo con el azabache, mientras que el pelirrojo resopló.

\- Saben, en cuanto supe que Snape daba clase aquí me pregunté por qué Dumbledore lo había contratado. – dijo Sirius, con cara pensativa. - Snape siempre ha sentido fascinación por las artes oscuras, en el colegio era famoso por ello. Era un pelota empalagoso de pelo grasiento…- añadió, Harry frunció el entrecejo y Ron se burló. - Cuando llegó al colegio conocía más maldiciones que la mayoría de los que estaban en séptimo, y formó parte de una pandilla de Slytherin que luego resultaron casi todos mortífagos. - Sirius levantó los dedos y comenzó a contar con ellos los nombres. - Rosier y Wilkes: a los dos los mataron los aurores un año antes de la caída de Voldemort; los Lestrange, que son matrimonio, están en Azkaban; Avery, del que he oído que se quitó de en medio diciendo que había actuado bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius, todavía anda suelto. Pero, que yo sepa, contra Snape no hubo denuncias. No es que eso signifique gran cosa: son muchos los que nunca fueron atrapados. Y desde luego Snape es lo bastante listo y astuto para mantenerse al margen de los problemas. –

\- Snape conoce muy bien a Karkarov, pero lo disimula. - dijo Ron.

\- Sí, tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso Karkarov cuando entró ayer en Pociones. - se apresuró a añadir Harry. - El tío quería hablar con el profesor Snape, y lo acusó de estar evitándolo. Parecía realmente preocupado o…obsesionado con él…- Sirius parecía divertirse por el comentario de su ahijado. - Le mostró al profesor algo que tenía en el brazo, pero no llegué a ver qué era. –

\- ¿Que le mostró a Snape algo que tenía en el brazo? - repitió Sirius, desconcertado. – Bueno, no tengo ni idea de qué puede ser... pero si Karkarov está de verdad preocupado y acude a Snape en busca de soluciones…Bueno, no importa, Dumbledore confía en personas de las que otros no se fiarían, pero no creo que le permitiera dar clase en Hogwarts si hubiera estado alguna vez al servicio de Voldemort…-

\- Entonces, ¿por qué están tan interesados Moody y Crouch en su despacho? - insistió Ron.

\- La verdad, no me extrañaría que Ojoloco hubiera entrado en el despacho de todos los profesores en cuanto llegó a Hogwarts. – comentó Sirius. - Se toma la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras muy en serio. No creo que confíe absolutamente en nadie, y no me sorprende después de todo lo que ha visto. Sin embargo, tengo que decir una cosa de Moody, y es que nunca mató si podía evitarlo: siempre cogía a todo el mundo vivo si era posible. Era un tipo duro, pero nunca descendió al nivel de los mortífagos. Crouch, en cambio, es harina de otro costal...¿Estará de verdad enfermo? Si lo está, ¿cómo hace el esfuerzo de entrar en el despacho de Snape? Y si no lo está...¿qué se trae entre manos? ¿Qué era tan importante en los Mundiales para que no apareciera en la tribuna principal? ¿Y qué ha estado haciendo mientras se suponía que tenía que juzgar las pruebas del Torneo? –

\- Si, me llevo haciendo esas preguntas durante los últimos meses. – confesó Harry.

El animago canino suspiró. – Lo mejor que podemos hacer, por ahora, es seguir investigando cuanto podamos, Remus y yo por nuestro lado, y si tenéis tiempo, vosotros en Hogwarts. – dijo, frotándose la barbilla. – ¿De casualidad Bagman ha vuelto a mencionar a Bertha Jorkins? –

\- Bagman insiste en que siguen buscándola. – suspiró el azabache.

\- ¡Bah! Parece que se toma a broma lo de Bertha, y comenta su mala memoria, según los últimos informes de "El Profeta". – refunfuñó Canuto. - Bueno, puede que haya cambiado desde que yo la conocí, pero la Bertha de entonces no era nada olvidadiza, todo lo contrario. No tenía muchas luces, pero sí una memoria excelente para el chismorreo. Eso le daba un montón de problemas, porque nunca sabía tener la boca cerrada. Me imagino que en el Ministerio de Magia sería más un estorbo que otra cosa. Tal vez por eso Bagman no se ha molestado demasiado en buscarla…- Entonces miró su reloj. - Será mejor que volváis al colegio, seguiremos hablando en otra ocasión, por el momento, hagamos cuanto podamos por nuestra cuenta. – Los jóvenes estudiantes asintieron. – Y no os olvidéis de escribirme, me gustaría estar al tanto de la situación en el colegio…me temo que no respiraré tranquilo hasta que el Torneo haya finalizado, y eso no será hasta junio…-

\- Tranquilo Canuto, todo irá bien. – dijo el azabache tajantemente.

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ Siento mucho retrasarme con los capítulos últimamente. Se debe en parte a lo ocupado que eh estado, pero no se preocupen, sigo con la historia, y aún tengo para largo rato xD.

Haré lo que pueda para no tardarme demasiado con el siguiente, que disfruten de la lectura ;)


	46. Ch91-92-Año IV

Capítulo 91 – Las cartas trampa

El domingo después de desayunar, Harry y sus amigos fueron a la lechucería para enviar una carta a Percy, preguntándole si había visto a Crouch recientemente. Después de observar a Hedwig perderse de vista desde las ventanas de la lechucería, bajaron a las cocinas para visitar a Dobby y a Winky. Los elfos domésticos les dispensaron una cálida acogida, haciendo reverencias y apresurándose a prepararles un té. Dobby se emocionó al ver a sus amigos.

\- ¡Harry Potter! – chilló todo emocionado. - ¡Señorita Chloe! –

\- Hola Dobby. – le saludó la rubia con una sonrisa bien graciosa.

\- Eh colega, gracias por despertarme la otra vez antes de la prueba. - dijo Harry agradecido. – Nos preguntábamos si…-

\- ¿¡Hay más pastelitos de nata y chocolate!? – saltó Ron repentinamente, paseando la vista por los elfos domésticos, que no paraban de sonreír ni de hacer reverencias.

\- Pero si acabas de desayunar…- Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada, pero entre cuatro elfos ya le habían llevado una enorme bandeja de plata llena de pastelitos.

\- ¡Pastelitos! – chilló Chloe con emoción, mientras se unía a Ron para comer juntos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero sonrío. - ¿Dónde está Winky, Dobby? —quiso saber. Había estado buscándola con la mirada.

\- Winky está junto al fuego, señorita. – le indicó Dobby en voz baja, abatiendo un poco las orejas.

\- ¡Oh, dios mío! – saltó la castaña.

Harry también miró hacia la chimenea. Winky estaba sentada en el mismo taburete que la última vez, pero se hallaba tan sucia que se confundía con los ladrillos ennegrecidos por el humo que tenía detrás. La ropa que llevaba puesta estaba andrajosa y sin lavar. Sostenía en las manos una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y se balanceaba ligeramente sobre el taburete, contemplando el fuego. Mientras la miraban, hipó muy fuerte.

\- Winky se toma ahora seis botellas al día…- le susurró Dobby al azabache.

\- Vamos Dobby, eso no es posible, la cerveza de mantequilla es baja en alcohol…- pero entonces Harry recordó un dato "interesante". – Ah, es verdad, los elfos tienen menos resistencia al alcohol que nosotros, me temo que si se ha tomado seis botellas será como si le faltara seis tornillos. –

Winky volvió a hipar. Los elfos que les habían llevado los pastelitos le dirigieron miradas reprobatorias mientras volvían al trabajo.

\- Winky está triste, Harry Potter, señor…- dijo Dobby apenado. - Quiere volver a su casa. Piensa que el señor Crouch sigue siendo su amo, señor, y nada de lo que Dobby le diga conseguirá persuadirla de que ahora su amo es Dumbledore. –

\- _¿Quiere volver con ese viejo gili******?_ – resopló mentalmente el joven mago, pero entonces una brillante idea se deslizó por su mente. - ¡Eh, Winky! - la llamó, yendo hacia ella e inclinándose para hablarle. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa a Crouch? Porque ha dejado de asistir al Torneo de los tres magos…-

Winky parpadeó y clavó en Harry sus enormes ojos. Volvió a balancearse ligeramente antes de responder. -¿El... el amo ha... dejado...¡hip!...de asistir? –

\- No lo hemos vuelto a ver desde la primera prueba. – comentó Hermione. – "El Profeta" dice que está enfermo. –

Winky se volvió a balancear, mirando al azabache con ojos enturbiados por las lágrimas. - El amo...¡hip!...¿enfermo? - Le empezó a temblar el labio inferior. –

\- ¡Pero no estamos seguros de que sea cierto! - se apresuró a añadir Hermione.

\- ¡El amo necesita a su...¡hip!... Winky! - gimoteó la elfina. - El amo no puede ¡hip! apañárselas ¡hip! él solo. –

\- Hay quien se las arregla para hacer por sí mismo las labores de la casa, ¿sabes, Winky? - le dijo Hermione severamente.

\- ¡Winky...¡hip!...no sólo le hacía...¡hip!...las cosas de la casa al señor Crouch! - chilló Winky indignada, balanceándose más que antes y derramando cerveza de mantequilla por su ya muy manchada blusa. - El amo le...¡hip!...confiaba a Winky todos sus...¡hip!...secretos más importantes. -

\- ¿Secretos? - preguntó Harry, frotándose la nariz con interés.

Winky negó rotundamente con la cabeza, derramándose encima más cerveza de mantequilla. -Winky le guarda...¡hip!...los secretos a su amo…- contestó con brusquedad, balanceándose más y poniéndole a Harry cara de pocos amigos. - Harry Potter quiere... ¡hip!... meter las narices. –

\- Hm… _tal vez…-_ admitió mentalmente el azabache.

\- ¡Winky no debería hablarle de esa manera a Harry Potter! - la reprendió Dobby enojado. - ¡Harry Potter es noble y valiente, y no quiere meter las narices en ningún lado! –

\- Quiere meter las narices...¡hip!...en las cosas privadas y secretas...¡hip!...de mi amo...¡hip! Winky es una buena elfina doméstica...¡hip! Winky guarda sus secretos...¡hip!...aunque haya quien quiera fisgonear...¡hip!...y meter las narices. – Winky cerró los párpados y de repente, sin previo aviso, se deslizó del taburete y cayó al suelo delante de la chimenea, donde se puso a roncar muy fuerte. La botella vacía de cerveza de mantequilla rodó por el enlosado.

\- ¿¡Queréis dejar de tragar y ayudarnos aquí!? – preguntó Hermione a Ron y Chloe, comenzando a enfadarse.

\- Tenemof hamfre…- respondieron ambos, con sus bocas llenas de pastelitos de nata.

Media docena de elfos domésticos corrieron hacia Winky indignados. Mientras uno cogía la botella, los otros la cubrieron con un mantel grande de cuadros y remetieron las esquinas, ocultándola.

\- ¡Lamentamos que hayan tenido que ver esto, señores y señorita! - dijo un elfo que tenían al lado y que parecía muy avergonzado. - Esperamos que no nos juzguen a todos por el comportamiento de Winky, señores y señorita. –

\- ¡Se siente desgraciada! - replicó Hermione, exasperada. - ¿Por qué no intentáis animarla en vez de taparla de la vista? –

\- Le rogamos que nos perdone, señorita. - dijo el elfo doméstico, repitiendo la pronunciadísima reverencia. - pero los elfos domésticos no tenemos derecho a sentirnos desgraciados cuando hay trabajo que hacer y amos a los que servir. –

\- ¡Por Dios! - exclamó Hermione enfadada. - ¡Escuchadme todos! ¡Tenéis el mismo derecho que los magos a sentiros desgraciados! ¡Tenéis derecho a cobrar un sueldo y a tener vacaciones y a llevar ropa de verdad! ¡No tenéis por qué obedecer a todo lo que se os manda! ¡Fijaos en Dobby! –

\- Hefmione…defalo…- le replicó Ron a la castaña, con la boca llena.

Las alegres sonrisas habían desaparecido de la cara de los elfos. De repente observaban a Hermione como si fuera una peligrosa demente.

\- Defa a Dobby al mafgen de efto…- gruñó Chloe, con los cachetes llenos de pastelitos. – Lo eftas asuftando…-

\- ¡Aquí tienen una ración más de pastelitos! - chilló un elfo, y puso en los brazos de Harry doce pasteles de chocolate y nata. – ¡Ahora márchense por favor! –

Los elfos domésticos se arremolinaron en torno a los tres amigos y los sacaron de las cocinas, dándoles empujones en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura.

\- ¡Siento lo que ha ocurrido Harry Potter, señor! – chilló Dobby con tristeza desde la chimenea, donde se encontraba junto al bulto en que había quedado convertida Winky, arrebujada en el mantel.

\- ¿¡No podías por una vez no decir nada, Hermione!? – refunfuñó Chloe irritada, cuando la puerta de las cocinas se cerró tras ellos de un portazo. – Ahora no nos querrán ver de nuevo por allí…-

\- ¡Y encima hemos perdido la oportunidad de sacarle algo a Winky sobre Crouch! – gruñó el pelirrojo, dando zancadas al igual que la rubia.

\- ¡Ha! ¡Como si eso os preocupara! - se burló Hermione con molestia. - ¡Lo único que os gusta es que os den de comer! –

\- Ya no nos querrán dar más pastelitos…- lloró dramáticamente Chloe, comiéndose con paciencia un pastelito de chocolate.

Después de eso, el día se volvió inaguantable. No solo porque Ron y Chloe discutieran constantemente con Hermione sobre lo de saber cuándo callarse, sino porque una voz irritante y molesta comenzaba a hacer que Harry se sintiera, más molesto que en otras ocasiones.

\- _Tu valor y tu nobleza solo son obstáculos para ti…_ \- saltó repentinamente la voz oscura. – _Tan solo el poder puede dártelo todo…_ -

\- _¡Cierra la boca!_ – gruñó mentalmente el azabache, volviendo a irritarse. – _Hay cosas más importantes que el poder, tal vez algún día, seas quién demonios sea, llegues a entenderlo…-_

No públicamente, pero Hermione ya le comentó en varias ocasiones los problemas que pueden causar su a veces alocado temperamento. Antes de entrar al mundo mágico, el azabache era capaz de soportar "más o menos" situaciones de enfado o molestia (soporto diez años irritantes al lado de los Dursley). La paciencia con la solía sobrellevar aquellos momentos tan estresantes ha ido menguando, con el paso del tiempo.

Estando ya hasta las narices de las discusiones de sus amigos, la noche cuando estaba por terminar sus deberes en la Sala Común, Harry guardó sus cosas en su baúl, sacó su capa y salió de la Torre, pensando que podría despejarse dando una vuelta por los terrenos. El azabache llevaba tiempo cogiéndole el gusto a saltarse las normas, algunas de ellas eran importantes, desde luego, pero otras, como las de merodear por el castillo por la noche, las consideraba absurdas. Hogwarts es más interesante cuando está a oscuras.

Paseando por los terrenos del colegio tras atravesar "discretamente" las enormes puertas del castillo, pudo contemplar las oscuras y susurrantes copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido y las velas del barco de Durmstrang ondeando al viento. Un búho real atravesó el humo que salía de la chimenea de Hagrid, el azabache se volvió y pudo ver que el pájaro se dirigía al castillo. Luego, el búho planeó alrededor de la lechucería y desapareció de su vista. Vio a Hagrid cavando enérgicamente delante de su cabaña, y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo: era como si preparara un nuevo trozo de huerta.

Mientras miraba, Madame Maxime salió del carruaje de Beauxbatons y fue hacia Hagrid. Daba la impresión de que intentaba trabar conversación con él. Hagrid se apoyó en la pala, pero no parecía deseoso de prolongar la charla, porque Madame Maxime volvió a su carruaje poco después.

\- _No parecen llevarse muy bien desde que discutieron en el baile de navidad sobre sus orígenes como semigigantes…-_ pensó el azabache, triste por su gran amigo.

A Harry no le apetecía regresar a la torre de Gryffindor y oír a Hermione, Ron y Chloe gruñéndose el uno al otro por el asunto de los elfos, así que se quedó observando cavar a Hagrid hasta que la oscuridad lo envolvió y, a su alrededor, las lechuzas empezaron a despertar y a pasar zumbando por su lado para internarse en la noche.

Al día siguiente, para el desayuno, se había disipado el mal humor de sus amigos, y, para alivio del azabache, no se cumplieron las pesimistas predicciones de Ron y Chloe, sobre que los elfos domésticos mandarían a la mesa de Gryffindor una pésima comida por culpa de Hermione: el tocino, los huevos y los arenques ahumados estaban tan ricos como siempre.

Cuando llegaron las lechuzas, ella las miró con impaciencia; parecía que esperaba algo.

\- Percy no habrá tenido tiempo de responder. - suspiró Ron. - Enviamos a Hedwig ayer…-

\- No, no es eso. - repuso Hermione. - Me he vuelto a suscribir a "El Profeta": ya estoy harta de enterarme de las cosas por los de Slytherin. –

\- Buena idea. – aprobó Chloe, cogiendo dos panes de una bandeja.

\- Pfff, "El Profeta"…- resopló Harry, levantando también la vista hacia las lechuzas. – Hm…quién lo diría, me parece que hoy estás de suerte Hermione. - Una lechuza gris bajaba hasta ella.

\- Pero no trae ningún periódico…- comentó ella decepcionada. - Es...para su asombro, la lechuza gris se posó delante de su plato, seguida de cerca por cuatro lechuzas comunes, una parda y un cárabo.

\- ¿Cuántos ejemplares has pedido? – preguntó el azabache, agarrando la copa de Hermione antes de que la tiraran las lechuzas, que se empujaban unas a otras intentando acercarse a ella para entregar la carta primero.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios...!? - exclamó Hermione, que cogió la carta de la lechuza gris, la abrió y comenzó a leerla. - Pero ¡bueno! ¡Hay que ver! - farfulló, poniéndose colorada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió Ron.

\- Es... ¡ah, ¡qué ridículo...! – masculló la castaña.

Le pasó la carta a Harry, que vio que no estaba escrita a mano, sino compuesta a partir de letras que parecían recortadas de "El Profeta": " _eRes una ChicA malVAdA. HaRRy PottEr se merEce alGo MejoR quE tú. vUelve a tU sitIO, mUggle_ " –

\- ¿Ustedes también? – Ron frunció el entrecejo, cuando vio un par de cartas cayendo sobre donde estaban sentadas Ginny y Chloe.

\- Oh no. - bufó Ginny, sosteniendo una de sus cartas. – Ya están esas estúpidas otra vez. –

\- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó le azabache, extrañado.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? – la pelirroja abrió el sobre, y le mostro el nombre del remitente, donde se podía leer con buena letra "Club de fans de Harry Potter". – Las chifladas llevan fastidiándonos desde hace un par de días, todo esto por culpa de Skeeter y sus artículos basura. – gruñó, arrugando la carta.

\- ¿No piensas leerla por lo menos? – le preguntó Ron.

\- ¿Para qué Ronald? – dijo Ginny exasperada. – Todo lo que nos envían esas locas son bobadas como "Harry Potter no debería interesarse en una pordiosera como tú", o "Quita tus sucias zarpas de mi querido Harry", o "Si te sigues acercando a Potter, lo próximo que encontrarás en el desayuno será una poción de odio en tu cuenco de avena, así la gente irá a por tu cabeza". –

\- ¿Sabéis que es lo interesante de todo esto? – preguntó Chloe, con los ojos tan entrecerrados que parecían estar cerrados del todo. – Mi "querido" padre me envió una carta…- habló con un tono irreconocible en ella.

A Ron se le cayó el pan con huevo que se había preparado, de la boca. - ¿Cómo dices? –

\- ¿Qué te dijo Lucius? – preguntó el azabache, con el semblante furioso.

\- ¡Hmph! Me dijo que, si estaba detrás de ti, que averiguara todo lo que pueda sobre tu vida…y que más adelante le escribiera contándole todo lo que haya podido descubrir…- respondió Chloe con la mirada sombría, apretando su puño diestro temblorosamente.

\- ¿Y…que le has contestado? – preguntó Ron, mirando con temor a su chica.

\- Le escribí…y le dije que si volvía a escribirme le regresaría las cenizas de su carta en otro sobre…- dijo la rubia con una frialdad tan gélida, que hizo estremecer a sus amigos, incluso a Harry.

\- No…es propio de ti usar ese tono. - dijo Harry, mirando incrédulamente a su amiga.

\- Tampoco es propio de ti estar constantemente de mal humor, y yo no digo nada…- susurró Chloe, desviando la mirada de la mesa.

El silenció ocupó el lado de la gran mesa que daba con la entrada el Gran Comedor, donde se encontraban desayunando. Ron se quedó completamente mudo, Ginny observaba a su mejor amiga con una mirada parpadeante, y Hermione seguía ocupada leyendo su "correspondencia anónima".

Harry tampoco dijo nada, su amiga fue la primera (aparte de Hermione) que se atrevió a decirle lo que el conscientemente ya sabía. Su temperamento era, con el paso del tiempo, cada vez peor. Podía ser cierto que ese exagerado mal carácter al que a veces cedía solo se manifestara ante motivos por los que enfadarse, pero no dejaba de ser molesto. ¿Venir a Hogwarts solo hizo incrementar su ira? ¿O quizás esto pasó cuando Hagrid le mencionó por primera vez el nombre del responsable directo del asesinato de sus padres? ¿Hasta qué punto su personalidad había sufrido tal cambio?

\- Yo…- el azabache se puso cabizbajo, tratando de responder con suavidad. Sus amigos no merecían ser contestados de mala gana. – No eh dormido muy bien desde hace tiempo, mas desde este año…rara vez eh podido dormir bien…-

\- ¿Estas de mal humor porque no duermes bien? – Ron frunció el entrecejo. – Pero si ni siquiera te oigo quejarte en sueños. Si tienes pesadillas, lo disimulas bien. –

\- Tengo mis trucos…- reconoció Harry, llevándose la mano diestra a la frente. – Pero eso no quiere decir que esté tranquilo durante la noche. Me concentro en vaciar la mente de esas pesadillas y que no me afecten en la mañana. A veces funciona, y otras veces pues…-

\- Deberías comentárselo al profesor Dumbledore. – le sugirió Hermione, volviendo a centrarse en su correspondencia. - ¡Mira esto! ¡Son todas por del estilo! - saltó desesperada, mientras seguía abriendo una carta tras otra. – "Harry Potter puede llegar mucho más lejos que la gente como tú..." "Te mereces que te escalden en aceite hirviendo..." ¡Ay! –

Acababa de abrir el último sobre, y un líquido verde amarillento con un olor a gasolina muy fuerte se le derramó en las manos, que empezaron a llenarse de granos amarillos.

\- ¡Hermione! – exclamó el azabache, analizando los efectos del líquido verde mientras el sobre caía sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Es pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir! - dijo Ron, cogiendo con cautela el sobre y oliéndolo.

\- Y por eso Hermione, no te molestes en abrir estas cartas. – masculló Ginny, arrugando otra carta. – Lo próximo que harán será envenenarte. – hizo una bola de papel y la tiró, atinando a Fred.

\- Harry, es mejor que te la lleves a la enfermería. – dijo Chloe, recuperando el tono de voz habitual. – Dudo mucho que se pueda hacer algo desde aquí. –

Harry no perdió más tiempo y arrastró a Hermione hasta la enfermería, mientras ella soltaba gemidos de dolor y lágrimas a medida que subían por la gran escalinata.

El azabache ya sabía que en algún momento los artículos de Skeeter darían sus "frutos". La gente, como de costumbre, tiene la tendencia de tragarse todo lo que el periodismo publica, aún sin presentar datos, pruebas o fuentes que corroboren las noticias.

\- Ya van dos veces señorita Granger. – comentó severamente la señora Pomfrey, una vez llegaron a la enfermería del castillo. - ¿Qué está pasando con usted este año? Primero los dientes, ahora pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir en toda la cara. – negó con la cabeza, mientras sacaba varios frascos de su armario. - Le sugiero que vuelva a clases señor Potter, si todo marcha bien, la señorita Granger podrá volver a clases en breve. –

\- Pero…- el azabache quería quedarse.

\- Ve Harry, no quiero que te pierdas las clases. – dijo Hermione con voz débil. – ya después me pasas lo que me perdí en Herbología, por lo menos espero no perderme también Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. –

\- No te lo perderás, la señora Pomfrey te curará en un periquete. – sonrío el azabache, mientras le frotaba la cabeza a su chica.

\- Bueno, ya basta de consuelos, ¡esta chica necesita atención inmediata! – gruñó la señora Pomfrey, con una botella que contenía un líquido efervescente. - ¡A clase, Potter! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! -

\- ¡Hasta luego! – dijo Harry, saliendo "a todo gas" de la enfermería, y dirigiéndose a los invernaderos de Herbología.

Y así pasó el resto del día. Hermione no asistió a Herbología, y Ron aprovechó para hablar con Harry sobre las cartas que recibían las chicas por parte de las fanáticas.

\- ¡Yo ya os lo dije! – refunfuñó Ron, mientras abonaban unas plantas de díctamo. – Provocar a Skeeter es de locos, y ahora tenéis encima a todos los fanáticos que siguen de cerca sus artículos. –

\- ¡Hmph! No vamos a callarnos hasta que la verdad salga a la luz. – repuso Harry con terquedad. – No descansaremos hasta pillar a esa chiflada y que deje de fastidiar con sus artículos basura. –

Al salir del invernadero para ir a clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Harry y Ron vieron a Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle descendiendo la escalinata de la puerta del castillo. Ella iba cuchicheando y riéndose, juntando a todo un grupo de Slytherin.

\- Eh Potter, ¿has roto con tu novia? – se burló Pansy al ver a Harry. - ¿Por qué estaba tan alterada en el desayuno? –

Ron se estremeció al ver la cara rabiosa de su mejor amigo, desde luego no estaba de humor. Apretaba los puños con fuerza, y daba la espantosa sensación de que potentes llamas iban a arder en breve.

 _\- Pasa de ella…pasa de ella…-_ se repetía a si mismo Harry, intentando por todos los medios controlarse. Al final hizo oídos sordos con Parkinson.

Hagrid, que en la clase anterior les había dicho que ya habían acabado con los unicornios, los esperaba fuera de la cabaña con una nueva remesa de cajas. Al verlas, la emoción volvió a Harry. ¿Les tocaría cuidar otra camada de Escregutos? Pero, cuando llegaron lo bastante cerca para echar un vistazo, vieron un montón de animalitos negros de aspecto esponjoso y largo hocico. Tenían las patas delanteras curiosamente planas, como palas, y miraban a la clase sin dejar de parpadear, algo sorprendidos de la atención que atraían.

\- Son escarbatos. - explicó Hagrid cuando la clase se congregó en torno a ellos. - Se encuentran sobre todo en las minas. Les gustan las cosas brillantes...Mirad. –

Uno de los escarbatos dio un salto para intentar quitarle de un mordisco el reloj de pulsera a Pansy, que gritó y se echó para atrás.

\- Resultan muy útiles como detectores de tesoros. - dijo Hagrid contento. - Pensé que hoy podríamos divertirnos un poco con ellos. ¿Veis eso? - Señaló el trozo grande de tierra recién cavada en la que Harry lo había visto trabajar desde la ventana de la lechucería. - He enterrado algunas monedas de oro. Tengo preparado un premio para el que coja al escarbato que consiga sacar más. Pero lo primero que tenéis que hacer es quitaros las cosas de valor; luego escoged un escarbato y preparaos para soltarlo. –

\- Esperad. - dijo Hagrid mirando dentro de una caja. - Aquí queda un escarbato. ¿Quién falta? ¿Dónde está Hermione? –

\- Ha tenido que ir a la enfermería. - explicó Ron.

\- Luego te lo explicamos…- susurró Harry, viendo que Parkinson estaba muy atenta. – _No sabe la suerte que tiene de ser una chica…-_

\- _Por eso digo que tu estúpida nobleza te hace más débil. -_ se burló la voz oscura. - _Vamos, extermínala, y un problema menos._ – sugirió a carcajadas.

\- _¡No me hables!_ – gruñó el azabache mentalmente, mientras las carcajadas se iban silenciando lentamente.

El azabache se había acostumbrado a recibir clases con criaturas considerablemente peligrosas por parte de Hagrid, lo cual siempre le entusiasmaba. Pero la nueva clase era distinta a las anteriores que había recibido. Esta vez no iban a trabajar con Escregutos, pero Harry tuvo que admitir que los escarbatos eran muy divertidos también. Entraban y salían de la tierra como si ésta fuera agua, y acudían corriendo a su estudiante respectivo para depositar el oro en sus manos. El de Ron parecía especialmente eficiente, no tardó en llenarle el regazo de monedas.

\- ¿Se pueden comprar y tener de mascotas, Hagrid? - le preguntó emocionado, mientras su escarbato volvía a hundirse en la tierra, salpicándole la túnica.

\- A tu madre no le haría gracia, Ron. - repuso Hagrid sonriendo. – Los escarbatos destrozan las casas. Me parece que ya deben de haberlas recuperado todas. - añadió paseando por el trozo de tierra excavado, mientras los escarbatos continuaban buscando. - Sólo enterré cien monedas. –

Harry se sentó encima de una roca, con el rostro perdido. Lo cierto era que las pesadillas sobre la muerte de sus padres se estaban volviendo algo habitual, y comenzaba a ser un problema, tanto para él, como para aquellos que le rodean. El escarbato de Harry regresó, pero no llevaba precisamente una moneda, más bien…

\- _¿Un…sello del Conocimiento?_ – Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ampliamente, mientras recibía en sello. Mirando rápidamente a sus lados, se guardó rápidamente el sello dentro de su túnica, antes de que alguien lo viera. – _No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero gracias._ – le dijo al escarbato en voz baja.

\- ¡Ah, ahí está Hermione! – anunció Hagrid, haciendo que tanto Harry como Ron alzaran la vista.

La castaña se acercaba por la explanada. Llevaba las manos llenas de vendajes, y parecía triste. Pansy Parkinson la miró escrutadoramente.

\- _Estúpida Parkinson_ …- gruñó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Bueno, comprobemos cómo ha ido la cosa! - dijo Hagrid. - ¡Contad las monedas! Y no merece la pena que intentes robar ninguna, Goyle. - agregó, entornando los ojos de color azabache. - Es oro leprechaun: se desvanece al cabo de unas horas. –

Goyle se vació los bolsillos, enfurruñado. Resultó que el que más monedas había recuperado era el escarbato de Ron, así que Hagrid le dio como premio una enorme tableta de chocolate de Honeydukes. En esos momentos sonó la campana del colegio anunciando la comida. Todos regresaron al castillo salvo Harry, Ron y Hermione, que se quedaron ayudando a Hagrid a guardar los escarbatos en las cajas. Harry se dio cuenta de que Madame Maxime los observaba por la ventanilla del carruaje.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado en las manos, Hermione? - preguntó Hagrid, preocupado. Hermione le contó lo de los anónimos que había recibido aquella mañana, y el sobre lleno de pus de bubotubérculo.

\- ¡Bah, no te preocupes! - le dijo el semigigante amablemente, mirándola desde lo alto de su estatura. - Yo también recibí cartas de ésas después de que Rita Skeeter escribió sobre mi madre. "Eres un monstruo y deberían sacrificarte." "Tu madre mató a gente inocente, y si tú tuvieras un poco de dignidad, te tirarías al lago." -

\- ¡No! - exclamó Hermione, asustada.

\- Sí. - dijo Hagrid, levantando las cajas de los escarbatos y arrimándolas a la pared de la cabaña. - Es gente que está chiflada, Hermione. No abras ninguna más. Échalas al fuego según vengan. –

\- Lo mismo que te sugirieron Chloe y Ginny. – dijo el azabache, acercándose a ella. – No vuelvas a abrir eso "dardos envenenados en forma de carta", solo salimos perdiendo. –

\- Supongo que tienes razón…- murmuró Hermione, agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó Harry suavemente, mientras iban de camino al castillo.

\- Si…si, solo necesito un poco de paz, eso es todo. – contestó la castaña, mientras

\- La clase de hoy fue bastante interesante, es una pena que no estuvieras con nosotros. - le dijo Harry a Hermione. - Los escarbatos son estupendos, ¿no crees, Ron? ¿Ronald? –

Pero Ron miraba ceñudo el chocolate que Hagrid le había dado. Parecía preocupado por algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - le preguntó Harry. - ¿No está bueno? Si quieres buscamos un caldero y lo fundimos. A lo mejor fue Hagrid quien lo preparó, y disimuló el chocolate como si fuera uno de Honeydukes. Ya se sabe que a él se le da muy bien preparar "dulces sólidos". –

\- No es eso. - replicó Ron. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo del oro? –

\- ¿Qué oro? – Preguntó Harry sin entender.

\- El oro que te di en los Mundiales de Quidditch. - explicó Ron. - El oro leprechaun que te di en pago de los omniculares. En la tribuna principal. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había desaparecido?

El azabache meditó un momento, y entonces se acordó del oro que recogieron durante la final de los Mundiales de Quidditch. - Creía que ya lo sabías. – respondió, arqueando las cejas. – De hecho, sería sorprendente que nos tiraran monedas de verdad…- negó con la cabeza.

Subieron la escalinata de piedra, entraron en el vestíbulo y fueron al Gran Comedor para la comida.

\- Yo…no sabía que el oro leprechaun se desvanecía. - murmuró Ron. - Creí que te estaba pagando. No tendrías que haberme regalado por Navidad el sombrero de los Chudley Cannons. –

\- Ron, aquello era mi regalo de navidad para ti. Si te lo regalo es porque quiero. – repuso Harry, cruzándose de brazos. - Es lo mismo de cada navidad, no entiendo porque te lamentas ahora…-

Ron ensartó con el tenedor una patata asada y se quedó mirándola. - Odio ser pobre…- murmuró.

Harry y Hermione se miraron. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

\- Es un asco. - siguió Ron, sin dejar de observar la patata. - No me extraña que Fred y George quieran ganar dinero, a mí también me gustaría. Quisiera tener un escarbato –

\- ¿De verdad piensas así? – le preguntó Harry. - ¿Serías más feliz si tuvieras dinero? –

\- Con dinero uno puede conseguir cualquier cosa, pero claro, tú no tienes ese problema precisamente…¿no? – observó Ron, sin apartar la vista de la patata. – Como tus padres ya te lo dejaron todo arreglado…- murmuró por lo bajo.

El rostro de Harry se tornó sombrío, y Hermione, que estaba a su lado, comenzó a tensarse ante la discusión.

\- Entiendo que es problemático no contar con demasiados fondos, pero…Si crees que el dinero puede darte la felicidad…- respondió el azabache con una calma incomoda, antes de levantarse de su asiendo. – ¿Quieres dinero? La vida está llena de oportunidades para lograrlo. Puedes estudiar para contar con un buen trabajo en el futuro, o puedes abrir tu propio negocio, como lo planean hacer tus hermanos, pero…¿A caso puedes revivir a tus padres? - Preguntó con los ojos cristalinos. – Los tuve a mi lado solo un año…tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir sin ellos. Si cambiando mi cámara por sus vidas consigo tenerlos de vuelta, no dudaría en hacerlo…- susurró en voz baja, antes de irse hacia el vestíbulo.

Hermione, Ginny y Chloe seguían recibiendo anónimos durante la semana siguiente, y, aunque dejaron de abrirlos, varios de ellos eran vociferadores, así que estallaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y les gritaron insultos que oyeron todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor. Hasta los que no habían leído Corazón de bruja se enteraron de todo lo relativo al supuesto triángulo amoroso Ginny-Harry-Chloe, mientras que a Hermione la tachaban de bruja malvada, porque supuestamente usaba Amortentia para mantener al azabache a su lado.

Harry estaba harto de explicar a todo el mundo que no tenía ningún interés romántico con Ginny y Chloe, y que a la única que amaba de ese modo era a Hermione, por voluntad propia.

\- Si no encontramos pronto a esa vaca, seguiremos siendo atizaron por estos estúpidos vociferadores. – se quejó el azabache, frotándose la cabeza tras escuchar el ultimo vociferador que recibió la castaña.

\- La teoría de Ron parece ser la más acertada, ¿pero en qué clase de animal se habrá convertido esa loca? – se preguntaba Hermione, observando detenidamente todo lo que entraba en su campo visual. – Por cierto, ¿Qué tal te va con Ronald? –

\- No pasa nada, una vez más me dejé llevar por lo de siempre. – suspiró Harry. – Entiendo bien a Ronald. Hace dos años vi lo que había en la cámara de su familia…cuando vi lo que había allí, y luego la mía yo…-

Hermione suspiró, tocándole el hombro a Harry. - Para Ron es difícil. ¿Recuerdas cuando lo conocimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts? El ultimo chico barón de su familia, con sus hermanos sobresaliendo en todo lo que se proponen, y él buscando ser el mejor de todos ellos. – el azabache asintió, él lo sabía muy bien. – Sus problemas económicos siempre han estado ahí…me gustaría hacer algo por ellos también, pero tengo la sensación de que cuando queremos ayudarle en ese aspecto en realidad, le estamos haciendo daño. Es una persona divertida, pero a la vez orgullosa y que se reserva mucho sus temores. –

\- Si, lo sé…eso lo entiendo perfectamente. – Dijo el azabache, agachando la cabeza.

\- Eso no es todo, yo…creo que nos tiene envidia, aun cuando no debería. – se lamentó la castaña. – Es nuestro amigo, y aun así piensa que es inferior a nosotros, ¿Cómo puede pensar de esa manera? –

\- A veces Ronald se cierra…demasiado. – repuso Harry. – Tal vez si soltara de vez en cuando todo lo que se guarda no parecería una olla hirviente a punto de volar por los aires. –

\- Si, eso justo pasa contigo a veces…- sonrío Hermione. – Pero no importa, a pesar de que a veces estas de malhumor, siempre te preocupas por los demás. ¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿A caso las optativas han podido contigo? – le preguntó con diversión.

Harry se río nerviosamente. – De eso nada, si puedo compartir mesa contigo en todas ellas, puedo con todo…- susurró, cediendo ante sus húmedos labios.

 _\- Eso, sigue engañándote._ – se burló de nuevo la voz oscura. – _Tu también eres otro tonto que se guarda todo para sí mismo…pero mejor, sigue, sigue…cuanto más intentes ocultar la evidencia, mejor para mi…_ -

- _¿No puedo tener ni un momento de privacidad?_ – se quejó el azabache desde su mente, tratando de no hacer una rabieta en su momento romántico con su chica. – _¡Lárgate y no jo*** más!_ –

\- Por ahora deberíamos enfocarnos en la rutina habitual, pero sobretodo, en localizar a Skeeter. – dijo Hermione, devolviendo al azabache "a tierra firme". - ¿Cómo podemos localizar a alguien tan astuto y escurridizo? –

\- Preguntémosle al profesor Moody si la ha visto con su ojo mágico. – sugirió Harry. – Si no ha visto a nadie bajo una capa invisible, entonces podremos descartar ese método definitivamente. –

Capítulo 92 – Crouch y sus locuras

Harry y Hermione se quedaron al término de la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para preguntarle al profesor Moody sobre Skeeter. El resto de la clase estaba deseando marcharse: Moody les había puesto un examen de desvío de maleficios tan duro que muchos de ellos sufrían pequeñas heridas.

\- _Las Orejas de Ronald parecen de Dumbo…_ \- pensó el azabache, conteniendo la risa.

\- Bueno, ¡por lo menos está claro que Rita no usó una capa invisible! – dijo Hermione jadeando cinco minutos más tarde, cuando junto con Harry alcanzaron a Ron en el vestíbulo y le apartó a éste una mano de la oreja grande para que pudiera oírla. - Moody dice que no la vio por ningún lado durante la segunda prueba, ni cerca de la mesa del tribunal ni cerca del lago. –

\- Pero si Moody es capaz de ver a través de capas invisibles, ¿cómo lo hace Skeeter para conseguir las exclusivas? – se preguntó Ron, intrigado.

\- ¡A lo mejor os han pinchado! – exclamó Chloe, que asomó la cabeza entre ellos.

\- ¿Pinchado? - repitió Ron sin entender, mientras que la rubia sostenía con curiosidad una de sus orejas. - ¿Qué quieres decir, que nos han clavado alfileres? – Harry y Hermione hicieron muecas de desagrado.

\- No Ronald, en clase de Estudios Muggles nos han explicado como lo hacen los espías para escuchar conversaciones privadas, ¡sin magia! – explicó Chloe con emoción, mientras jugueteaba con la oreja diestra de su chico. – Usan unos artilugios muy pequeños que te lo esconden en los bolsillos. Mira que estos muggles son astutos…-

Harry y Hermione se reían a carcajadas, mientras que el pelirrojo y la rubia los miraban sin entender el motivo.

\- Como se nota que ustedes dos no leen historia de la magia…- se rio Harry.

\- ¿Para qué? - repuso Ron. – Tenemos a un par de empollones que se lo saben de memoria...Sólo tenemos que preguntar. -

\- Es más practico que ir a la biblioteca. – se burló Chloe con gracia. – Bueno, ¿Qué nos hemos perdido? –

\- Todos esos sustitutos de la magia que usan los muggles (electricidad, informática, radar y todas esas cosas) no funcionan en los alrededores de Hogwarts porque hay demasiada magia en el aire. – explicó Hermione. - No, Rita está usando la magia para escuchar a escondidas. Como la pille…-

\- Desatará su ira sin piedad. – sonrió el azabache maliciosamente.

\- Abrid bien los ojos, o seguiremos siendo víctimas de sus primicias por el resto del curso. – les advirtió la castaña. – Mientras tanto iré preparando mi pequeña venganza… – susurró, jugueteando con los dedos y sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

\- Creo que entiendo por dónde vas. – le dijo Ron, mientras que Chloe intentaba encogerle las orejas con un encantamiento reductor. – Vas a promover el odio hacia Skeeter, usando tus armas más efectivas, las chapas insignia, solo que ahora llevarán las siglas de "O.S." –

\- ¿Y que se supone que significan esas siglas? – preguntó Hermione con impaciencia.

\- Odio a Skeeter. – se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo. - ¡Eh! ¿Dónde está mi oreja? – se preguntó, al notar que su oreja ya no estaba.

\- Lo siento, se me pasó un poco la mano. – se disculpó la rubia, riendo con nerviosismo.

\- _A este paso la señora Pomfrey pedirá vacaciones_. – se burló Harry, recordando la cantidad de trabajo que tuvo este año la enfermera.

A penas tuvieron tiempo para pensar en la venganza, o en atrapar a la periodista cuyos artículos dañaban más su imagen y su reputación en la escuela. El trabajo se amontonaba en los días previos a la semana de Pascua, no tenían mucho tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no sean las notas, sin embargo, eso no era excusa para Hermione. Harry se maravillaba de que ella fuera capaz de investigar medios mágicos de escucha u ocultación, además de cumplir con todo lo que tenían que hacer para clase. Mientras pasaban los días, la carta que enviaron a Percy seguía sin respuesta.

Hedwig no volvió hasta el final de las vacaciones de Pascua. La carta de Percy iba adjunta a un paquete con huevos de Pascua que enviaba la señora Weasley. Los huevos eran del tamaño de los de dragón, e iban rellenos de caramelos caseros. Los gemelos, Ginny e incluso Chloe recibieron uno.

\- No debería haberse molestado…- susurró la rubia, contemplando su huevo de Pascua con los ojos temblorosos.

\- Bueno, eres la mejor amiga de Ginny, y mi novia, así que…- decía Ron, mientras devoraba el chocolate. – Prácticamente eres de la familia. –

\- Pero tu mamá no me conoce…¿o sí? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Le eh estado enseñando algunas de nuestras fotos en Hogwarts, al parecer le agradas. - le comentó Ginny.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo, Chloe, sin dejar de contemplar el huevo.

\- Por cierto, ya recibí la respuesta de Percy. – dijo Ron.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué te ha dicho? – le preguntó Hermione.

\- Míralo por ti misma. – el pelirrojo le pasó una carta, y ella, junto con Harry, se pusieron a leerla con atención. La carta de Percy era breve y estaba escrita con verdadero mal humor.

 _Como constantemente declaro a "El Profeta", el señor Crouch se está tomando un merecido descanso. Envía regularmente lechuzas con instrucciones. No, en realidad no lo he visto, pero creo que puedo estar seguro de conocer la letra de mi superior. Ya tengo bastante que hacer en estos días aparte de intentar sofocar esos ridículos rumores. Os ruego que no me volváis a molestar si no es por algo importante. Felices Pascuas._

 _Percy_

\- _Típico de Percy…-_ el azabache rodó los ojos, mientras observaba como la castaña suspiraba con decepción.

Crouch, por un lado, y Skeeter por el otro. Para Harry, lo habitual sería vérselas con alguna criatura mágica sumamente peligrosa, pero en todo lo que lleva en Hogwarts no se esperaba tener que dedicarse a encontrar a un posible amañador de Torneos y a una reportera infiltrada con ánimos de hacerte la vida imposible. No, desde luego no era lo que el joven mago tenía en mente.

Pasó el resto del tiempo dedicándose a cumplir con sus labores académicas, mientras trataba de solventar el problema que abarca su mente, noche tras noche, al contemplar una y otra vez el sueño en que su madre es asesinada por Voldemort. Así fue hasta la última semana de mayo, al final de una clase de Transformaciones, lo llamó la profesora McGonagall.

\- Esta noche a las nueve en punto tienes que ir al campo de Quidditch. - le dijo. - El señor Bagman se encontrará allí para hablaros de la tercera prueba. –

\- Allí estaré profesora. – le respondió Harry.

La profesora McGonagall se quedó mirando a Harry durante unos breves segundos, como algo no anduviera bien. - ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry? – le preguntó.

\- No se preocupe, solo eh estado un poco estresado estos días, estoy bien. – contestó Harry, esperanzado de sonar convincente.

\- Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en ir a ver a la enfermería. – dijo McGonagall, mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

De forma que aquella noche, a las ocho y media, acudió a la cita. Al cruzar el vestíbulo se encontró con Cedric, que salía de la sala común de Hufflepuff.

\- ¿Qué crees que será? - le preguntó a Harry, mientras bajaba con él la escalinata de piedra y salían a la oscuridad de una noche encapotada. - Fleur no para de hablar de túneles subterráneos: cree que tendremos que encontrar un tesoro. –

\- Eso no estaría mal…- dijo Harry, pensando que sencillamente le pediría a Hagrid un escarbato para que hiciera el trabajo por él.

\- ¿Estas bien? Pareces agotado…- le comentó Cedric.

\- No eh dormido muy bien últimamente…- dijo el azabache.

Bajaron por la oscura explanada hasta el estadio de Quidditch, entraron a través de una abertura en las gradas y salieron al terreno de juego.

\- ¿¡Qué han hecho!? - exclamó Cedric indignado, parándose de repente.

El campo de Quidditch ya no era llano ni liso: parecía que alguien había levantado por todo él unos muros largos y bajos, que serpenteaban y se entrecruzaban en todos los sentidos.

\- El…el campo de Quidditch…¡El campo de Quidditch! – repetía Harry en shock, contemplando lo que catalogaba como "Desastre total". - ¿¡Setos!? – gruñó, inclinándose para examinar el que tenía más cerca.

\- ¡Eh, hola! - los saludó una voz muy alegre.

\- _Por supuesto, Bagman_ …- Harry rodó los ojos.

Ludo Bagman estaba con Krum y Fleur en el centro del terreno de juego. Harry y Cedric se les acercaron franqueando los setos. Fleur sonrió a Harry: su actitud hacia él había cambiado por completo desde que le había rescatado durante la prueba en el lago.

\- Bueno, ¿qué os parece? - dijo Bagman contento, cuando Harry y Cedric pasaron el último seto. - Están creciendo bien, ¿no? Dentro de un mes Hagrid habrá conseguido que alcancen los seis metros. No os preocupéis - añadió sonriente, viendo la expresión de tristeza de Harry y Cedric. - ¡En cuanto la prueba finalice vuestro campo de Quidditch volverá a estar como siempre! Bien, supongo que ya habréis adivinado en qué consiste la prueba, ¿no? –

Pasó un momento sin que nadie hablara.

\- Un laberrinto. – comentó Krum.

\- ¡Eso es! - corroboró Bagman. - Un laberinto. La tercera prueba es así de sencilla: la Copa de los tres magos estará en el centro del laberinto. El primero en llegar a ella recibirá la máxima puntuación. –

\- ¿Simplemente tenemos que guecogueg el labeguinto? - preguntó Fleur.

\- Sí, pero habrá obstáculos. - dijo Bagman, dando saltitos de entusiasmo. - Hagrid está preparando unos cuantos bichejos... y tendréis que romper algunos embrujos... Ese tipo de cosas, ya os imagináis. Bueno, los campeones que van delante en puntuación saldrán los primeros. - Bagman dirigió a Harry y Krum una amplia sonrisa. - Luego entrará el señor Diggory…y al final la señorita Delacour. Pero todos tendréis posibilidades de ganar: eso dependerá de lo bien que superéis los obstáculos. Parece divertido, ¿verdad? –

Harry, que conocía de sobra el tipo de animales que Hagrid buscaría para una ocasión como aquélla, pensó que no solo resultaría divertido, sino que sería...

- _¡Épico!_ – su mente gozaba de felicidad, mientras asentía entusiasmadamente. Por su parte, los otros campeones asentían por pura cortesía.

\- Muy bien. Si no tenéis ninguna pregunta, volveremos al castillo. Está empezando a hacer frío...-

Bagman alcanzó a Harry cuando salían del laberinto, quizás con la intención de volver a ofrecerle ayuda, pero justo entonces Krum le dio al azabache unas palmadas en el hombro.

\- ¿Podrríamos hablarr? -

\- Sí, claro. - contestó Harry, algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Te imporrta si caminamos juntos? –

\- No. –

Bagman parecía algo contrariado. - Te espero, ¿quieres, Harry? –

\- No, no hace falta, señor Bagman. - respondió Harry, reprimiendo una sonrisa por lo feliz que era en ese momento de deshacerse de "esa abeja regordeta". - Podré volver yo solo, gracias. –

Harry y Krum dejaron juntos el estadio, pero Krum no tomó la dirección del barco de Durmstrang. En vez de eso, se dirigió hacia el bosque.

\- ¿Por qué vamos por aquí? - preguntó Harry al pasar ante la cabaña de Hagrid y el iluminado carruaje de Beauxbatons.

\- No quierro que nadie nos oiga - contestó simplemente Krum. Cuando por fin llegaron a un paraje tranquilo, a escasa distancia del potrero de los caballos de Beauxbatons, Krum se detuvo bajo los árboles y se volvió hacia Harry. - Quisierra saber…-dijo, mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. - Si hay algo rreal entrre tú y Herrmione. –

\- Si, lo nuestro es real, porque iba a…- entonces el azabache llegó al promotor de la causa. – Por supuesto, Skeeter y sus artículos, a ver, ¿Qué piensas que está pasando? –

\- Susi y yo prracticamos encantamientos en el lago, y de vez en cuando me muestrra uno de esos perriodicos de "El Prrofeta". – susurró Krum. – A ella le preocupa que tu estés engañando a Herrmione con esas dos chicas con las que siemprre estudias en la biblioteca. –

\- ¡Son bobadas, Krum! – gruñó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia. – Skeeter, la autora de esos estúpidos artículos está molesta conmigo porque le grité sus verdades a los cuatro vientos, es obvio que quiere jod**me la vida a cambio. Pero no importa, algún día la encontraré y haré que su verdad salga a la luz. –

\- Entonces, esa señorra está por el castillo, ¿espiando a todo el mundo? – preguntó el buscador búlgaro.

\- Si…creemos que es una animaga no registrada. – le comentó el azabache en voz baja. – Ve con cuidado, y vigila tus espaldas, posiblemente esté ahora mismo escuchándonos y no lo sabemos…-

De repente algo se movió tras los árboles, y Harry, que tenía alguna experiencia del tipo de cosas que se escondían en el bosque, agarró a Krum instintivamente del brazo y tiró de él.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – se preguntaba Krum. – No serrá esa señora del perriodico, ¿no? –

Harry negó con la cabeza, mirando al lugar en que algo se había movido, y metió la mano en la túnica para coger la varita. Al instante, de detrás de un alto roble salió tambaleándose un hombre. Harry tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba del señor Crouch.

Por su aspecto se habría dicho que llevaba días de un lado para otro: a la altura de las rodillas, la túnica estaba rasgada y ensangrentada; tenía la cara llena de arañazos, sin afeitar y con señales de agotamiento, y tanto el cabello como el bigote, habitualmente impecables, reclamaban un lavado y un corte. Su extraña apariencia, sin embargo, no era tan llamativa como la forma en que se comportaba: murmuraba y gesticulaba, como si hablara con alguien que sólo él veía.

A Harry le recordó un viejo mendigo que había visto en una ocasión, cuando había acompañado a los Dursley a ir de compras. También aquel hombre conversaba vehementemente con el aire. Tía Petunia había cogido a Dudley de la mano y habían cruzado la calle para evitarlo. Luego tío Vernon dedicó a la familia una larga diatriba sobre lo que él haría con mendigos y vagabundos.

\- _Racista, maleducado, respondón…el tío Vernon en su salsa…-_ pensó el azabache, sin tiempo a divertirse porque el presente reclamaba su atención.

\- ¿No es uno de los miembrros del trribunal? - preguntó Krum, mirando al señor Crouch. - ¿No es del Ministerrio? –

Harry asintió y, tras dudar por un momento, caminó lentamente hacia el señor Crouch, que, sin mirarlo, siguió hablando con un árbol cercano: -...y cuando hayas acabado, Weatherby, envíale a Dumbledore una lechuza confirmándole el número de alumnos de Durmstrang que asistirán al Torneo. Karkarov acaba de comunicarme que serán doce...-

\- Esto…señor Crouch...- dijo Harry con cautela.

\- ... y luego envíale otra lechuza a Madame Máxime, porque tal vez quiera traer a algún alumno más, dado que Karkarov ha completado la docena...Hazlo, Weatherby, ¿querrás? ¿Querrás? –

Barty Crouch tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Siguió allí de pie mirando al árbol, moviendo la boca sin pronunciar una palabra. Luego se tambaleó hacia un lado y cayó de rodillas.

\- ¡Crouch! - exclamó Harry. - ¿se encuentra bien? –

Los ojos le daban vueltas. Harry miró a Krum, que lo había seguido hasta los árboles y observaba a Crouch asustado. - ¿Qué le pasa? -

\- Ni idea…- susurró Harry. – Creo que iré en busca de ayuda…-

\- ¡Dumbledore! - exclamó el señor Crouch con voz ahogada. Agarró a Harry de la tela de la túnica y lo atrajo hacia él, aunque los ojos miraban por encima de su cabeza. - Tengo...que ver...a Dumbledore...-

\- De acuerdo. - contestó Harry, empezando a irritarse. - Si se levanta usted, señor Crouch, podemos ir al...-

\- He hecho... idioteces...- musitó el señor Crouch. Parecía realmente trastornado (los ojos se le movían desorbitados, y un hilo de baba le caía de la barbilla). Cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía costarle un terrible esfuerzo. - Tienes que...decirle a Dumbledore...-

\- Que haya hecho idioteces no me parece una novedad, para ser sinceros. – masculló Harry con impaciencia. - ¡Levántese de una vez! - le indicó en voz alta y clara. - ¡Levántese y lo llevaré hasta Dumbledore! –

El señor Crouch dirigió los ojos hacia él.

\- ¿Quién...eres? - susurró.

\- ¡Un alumno de Hogwarts! - respondió el azabache, apretando los puños con molestia. - ¿No decía usted que me conocía bien, señor Crouch? – Miró a Krum en busca de ayuda, pero éste se mostraba indeciso y nervioso.

\- ¿No eres de...él? - preguntó Crouch, y se quedó con la mandíbula caída.

\- ¿De quién? - respondió, sin tener la más leve idea de lo que quería decir Crouch.

\- ¿De Dumbledore...? –

\- Sí, pero creía que usted eso ya lo sabía. ¡Ahora suélteme viejo chiflado! – gruñó Harry, conteniendo las ganas de noquear a Crouch para que lo soltara.

Crouch tiraba de él hacia sí. Harry trató de soltarse, pero lo agarraba con demasiada fuerza. - Avisa a...Dumbledore...-

\- Traeré a Dumbledore…si me suelta. - le dijo Harry, con una vena en la frente. - Suélteme, señor Crouch, e iré a buscarlo… –

\- Gracias, Weatherby. Y, cuando termines, me tomaría una taza de té. Mi mujer y mi hijo no tardarán en llegar. Vamos a ir esta noche a un concierto con Fudge y su señora. - Crouch hablaba otra vez con el árbol, completamente ajeno de Harry, que se sorprendió tanto que no notó que lo había soltado. - Sí, mi hijo acaba de sacar doce TIMOS, muy pero que muy bien, sí, gracias, sí, sí que me siento orgulloso. Y ahora, si me puedes traer ese memorándum del ministro de Magia de Andorra, creo que tendré tiempo de redactar una respuesta...-

\- Este tío ya perdió el norte…- dijo Harry con los ojos desorbitados. – Oye Viktor, ¿puedes quedarte con él? Iré a buscar a Dumbledore, a ver si con suerte le arregla el coco a este chiflado. –

\- Está loco. - repuso Krum en tono dubitativo, mirando a Crouch, que seguía hablando atropelladamente con el árbol, convencido de que era Percy.

\- ¡Si! ¡Quédate con él! - repitió Harry comenzando a levantarse, pero su movimiento pareció desencadenar otro cambio repentino en el señor Crouch, que lo agarró fuertemente de las rodillas y lo tiró al suelo.

\- ¡No me... dejes! - susurró, con los ojos de nuevo desorbitados. - Me he escapado...Tengo que avisar...tengo que decir...ver a Dumbledore...Ha sido culpa mía, sólo mía...Bertha...muerta…sólo culpa mía... mi hijo...culpa mía...Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore...Harry Potter...el Señor Tenebroso...más fuerte...Harry Potter...-

\- ¡SE LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ ME SUELTE! – gritó Harry, apartando a Crouch de un empujón. - ¡Yo lo traeré, mientras que usted se quedará aquí con Viktor! –

\- ¡Date prisa! - le gritó Krum mientras Harry se alejaba del bosque corriendo y atravesaba los terrenos del colegio, que estaban sumidos en la oscuridad. Bagman, Cedric y Fleur habían desaparecido. Subió como un rayo la escalinata de piedra, atravesó las puertas de roble y se lanzó por la escalinata de mármol hacia el segundo piso. Cinco minutos después se precipitaba hacia una gárgola de piedra que decoraba el vacío corredor.

\- ¡Caramelos de menta! - exclamó jadeando.

Era la contraseña de la oculta escalera que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore. O al menos lo había sido el año pasado, porque evidentemente había cambiado, ya que la gárgola de piedra no revivió ni se hizo a un lado, sino que permaneció inmóvil, dirigiendo a Harry su aterrorizadora mirada.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Muévete! - le gritó Harry. - ¡Vamos! ¡No es buen momento para que te quedes cerrada! –

Pero en Hogwarts las cosas no se movían simplemente porque uno les gritara: sabía que no le serviría de nada. Miró a un lado y otro del oscuro corredor. Quizá Dumbledore estuviera en la sala de profesores. Se precipitó a la carrera hacia la escalera.

\- ¡POTTER! - Snape acababa de salir de la escalera oculta tras la gárgola de piedra. El muro se cerraba a sus espaldas mientras hacía señas a Harry para que fuera hacia él. - ¿Qué hace aquí…Potter? –

\- ¡Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore! - respondió, retrocediendo por el corredor para detenerse en seco delante de Snape. - ¡Es Barty Crouch! ¡Acaba de aparecer! ¡Está en el bosque! ¡Pregunta por Dumbledore! –

\- Me estás diciendo que Crouch acaba de aparecer de la nada, ¿y solo para pregunta por Dumbledore? – el profesor Snape parecía bastante sorprendido. - ¿Cómo lo has encontrado? -

\- ¡Parecía un loco sin orientación! – exclamó el azabache. – Estaba hablando con Krum, no muy lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid, cuando apareció por allí. – explicó rápidamente. – Tenemos que ir con Dumbledore, ¿me puede dar la contraseña? –

Pero junto cuando Snape estaba cerca de responder se volvió a abrir el muro. Apareció Dumbledore con una larga túnica verde y expresión de ligera extrañeza.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? - preguntó, mirando a Harry y Snape.

\- ¡Profesor! - dijo Harry, adelantándose a Snape. - ¡El señor Crouch está aquí! ¡Está en el bosque, y quiere hablar con usted! –

\- Harry esperaba que Dumbledore le hiciera preguntas, pero, para alivio suyo, no fue así.

\- Llévame hasta allí. - le indicó de inmediato, y fue tras él por el corredor dejando a Snape de brazos cruzados, como si estuviera pensando en los recientes acontecimientos.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho el señor Crouch, Harry? - preguntó Dumbledore cuando bajaban apresuradamente por la escalinata de mármol.

\- ¡Dice que quiere advertirle! ¡Dice que ha hecho algo terrible! ¡Menciona a su hijo! ¡Y a Bertha Jorkins...y...y a Voldemort! ¡Dice algo de que Voldemort se hace fuerte! –

\- ¿De veras? - preguntó Dumbledore, y apresuró el paso para atravesar los terrenos sumidos en completa oscuridad.

\- ¡No se comporta con normalidad! - comentó Harry, corriendo al lado de Dumbledore. - ¡No parece que sepa dónde está! Habla como si creyera que Percy Weasley está con él, y de repente cambia y pide verlo a usted...Lo he dejado con Viktor Krum. –

\- ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Lo has dejado con Krum!? - exclamó Dumbledore bruscamente, y comenzó a dar pasos aún más largos. Harry tuvo que correr para no quedarse atrás. - ¿¡Sabes si alguien más ha visto al señor Crouch!? –

\- ¡Nadie! - respondió. - ¡Krum y yo estábamos hablando! ¡Bagman ya había acabado de explicarnos en qué consiste la tercera prueba, y nosotros nos quedamos atrás! ¡Entonces vimos a Crouch salir del bosque! –

\- ¿Dónde están? - preguntó Dumbledore, cuando el carruaje de Beauxbatons se hizo visible.

\- ¡Por ahí! -contestó Harry adelantándose a Dumbledore y guiándolo por entre los árboles. No se oía la voz de Crouch, pero sabía hacia dónde tenía que ir. No era mucho más allá del carruaje de Beauxbatons, más o menos por aquella zona...

\- ¡Viktor! - gritó Harry. No respondieron. - ¡Los dejé aquí! - exclamó. - ¡Tienen que estar por aquí! –

\- ¡Lumos! dijo Dumbledore para encender la varita, y la mantuvo en alto. El foco de luz se desplazó de un oscuro tronco a otro, iluminando el suelo. Y al final hizo visible un par de pies. Harry y Dumbledore se acercaron aprisa. Krum estaba tendido en el suelo del bosque. Parecía inconsciente. No había ni rastro del señor Crouch.

\- ¿¡Donde está!? – se preguntaba Harry, con su varita también encendida, mientras observaba los alrededores del bosque.

Dumbledore se inclinó sobre Krum y le levantó un párpado con cuidado. - Está desmayado. - dijo con voz suave. En las gafas de media luna brilló la luz de la varita cuando miró entre los árboles cercanos.

\- ¿Voy a buscar a alguien? - sugirió Harry.

\- No. - dijo Dumbledore rápidamente. - Quédate aquí. - Levantó en el aire la varita y apuntó con ella a la cabaña de Hagrid.

\- Harry vio que algo plateado salía de ella a gran velocidad y atravesaba por entre los árboles como un pájaro fantasmal. A continuación, Dumbledore volvió a inclinarse sobre Krum y le apuntó con la varita. - ¡Enervate! – susurró.

Krum abrió los ojos. Parecía confuso. Al ver a Dumbledore trató de sentarse, pero él le puso una mano en el hombro y lo hizo permanecer tumbado. - ¡Me atacó! - murmuró Krum, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. - ¡Me atacó el viejo loco! ¡Estaba mirrando si venía Potter, y me atacó por detrrás! –

\- ¡Crouch! – masculló Harry.

\- Descansa un momento. - le indicó Dumbledore. Oyeron un ruido de pisadas antes de ver llegar a Hagrid jadeando, seguido por Fang. Había cogido su ballesta.

\- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! - exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¡Harry!, ¿qué...? –

\- Hagrid, necesito que vayas a buscar al profesor Karkarov. - dijo Dumbledore. - Han atacado a un alumno suyo. Cuando lo hayas hecho, ten la bondad de traer al profesor Moody. –

\- No hará falta, Dumbledore. - dijo una voz que era como un gruñido sibilante. - Estoy aquí. –

Moody se acercaba cojeando, apoyándose en su bastón y con la varita encendida. - Maldita pierna…- protestó furioso. - Hubiera llegado antes...¿Qué ha pasado? Snape dijo algo de Crouch...-

\- ¿Crouch? - repitió Hagrid sin comprender.

\- ¡Hagrid, por favor, ve a buscar a Karkarov! - exclamó Dumbledore bruscamente.

\- ¡Ah, sí...ya voy, profesor! - dijo Hagrid, y se volvió y desapareció entre los oscuros árboles. Fang fue trotando tras él.

\- No sé dónde estará Barty Crouch… - le dijo Dumbledore a Moody. - Pero es esencial que lo encontremos. –

\- Me pondré a ello. - gruñó Moody. Sacó la varita, y penetró en el bosque cojeando.

Ni Dumbledore ni Harry volvieron a decir nada hasta que oyeron los inconfundibles sonidos de Hagrid y Fang, que volvían. Karkarov iba muy aprisa tras ellos. Llevaba su lustrosa piel plateada, y parecía nervioso y pálido.

\- ¿¡Qué es esto!? - gritó al ver en el suelo a Krum, y a Dumbledore y Harry a su lado. - ¿¡Qué pasa!? –

\- ¡Me ha atacado! - dijo Krum, incorporándose en aquel momento y frotándose la cabeza. - El señorr Crrouch o como se llame. –

\- ¿¡Que Crouch te atacó!? ¿¡Que Crouch te atacó!? ¿¡El miembro del tribunal!? –

\- Igor...- comenzó Dumbledore, pero Karkarov se había erguido, agarrándose las pieles con que se cubría.

\- ¡Traición! - gritó, señalando a Dumbledore, mientras que Harry rodaba los ojos. - ¡Es una confabulación! ¡Tú y tu Ministerio de Magia me habéis atraído con falsedades, Dumbledore! ¡No es una competición justa! ¡Primero cuelas a Potter en el Torneo, a pesar de que no tiene la edad! ¡Ahora uno de tus amigos del Ministerio intenta dejar fuera de combate a mi campeón! ¡Todo este asunto huele a corrupción y a trampa, y tú, Dumbledore, tú, con el cuento de entablar lazos entre los magos de distintos países, de restablecer las antiguas relaciones, de olvidar las diferencias...mira lo que pienso de ti! –

Karkarov escupió a los pies de Dumbledore. Harry iba a hacerle pagar al director de Durmstrang por su falta de respeto, pero Hagrid, que se le adelantó, agarró a Karkarov por las pieles, lo levantó en el aire y lo estampo contra un árbol cercano.

\- _¡Si, dale su merecido Hagrid!_ – le apoyó el azabache a su gran amigo, mentalmente.

\- ¡Pida disculpas! - le ordenó, mientras Karkarov intentaba respirar con el puño de Hagrid en la garganta y los pies en el aire.

\- ¡Déjalo, Hagrid! - gritó Dumbledore, con un destello en los ojos.

Hagrid retiró la mano que sujetaba a Karkarov al árbol, y éste se deslizó por el tronco y quedó despatarrado entre las raíces. Le cayeron algunas hojas y ramitas en la cabeza.

\- ¡Hagrid, ten la bondad de acompañar a Harry al castillo! - le dijo Dumbledore con brusquedad.

Resoplando de furia, Hagrid echó una dura mirada a Karkarov. - Creo que sería mejor que me quedara aquí, director...-

\- Llevarás a Harry de regreso al colegio, Hagrid. - le repitió Dumbledore con firmeza. - Llévalo hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Y, Harry, quiero que no salgas de ella. Cualquier cosa que tal vez quisieras hacer tendrá que esperar hasta nuevo aviso. -

\- Si profesor…- respondió Harry de brazos cruzados, con impaciencia. – Vamos Hagrid, dejemos que los directores arreglen sus asuntos. –

\- Dejaré aquí a Fang, director. - dijo Hagrid, sin dejar de mirar amenazadoramente a Karkarov, que seguía despatarrado al pie del árbol, enredado con pieles y raíces. - ¡Quieto, Fang! Vámonos, Harry. –

Caminaron en silencio, pasando junto al carruaje de Beauxbatons, y luego subieron hacia el castillo.

\- ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? - gruñó Hagrid cuando iban a la altura del lago. - ¿¡Cómo se atreve a acusar a Dumbledore!? Como si Dumbledore fuera a hacer algo así, como si él deseara tu entrada en el Torneo. - Creo que nunca lo había visto tan preocupado como últimamente. - ¡Y tú! - le dijo de pronto, enfadado, a Harry, que lo miraba desconcertado. - ¿¡Qué hacías paseando con ese maldito Krum!? ¡Es de Durmstrang, Harry! ¿Y si te echa un maleficio? ¿Es que Moody no te ha enseñado nada? Imagina que te atrae a su propio...-

\- Krum no es una mala persona Hagrid. - replicó Harry, ahora más calmado, mientras entraban en el vestíbulo. - No ha intentado echarme ningún maleficio. Sólo hemos hablado de los últimos artículos de Skeeter, que no hacen más que sacarme de quicio…-

\- ¡Esa mujer es el demonio! - declaró Hagrid ceñudo, pisando fuerte en los escalones. – ¡Esta rondando por Hogwarts! ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Pero no se la ve! ¡Es como intentar atrapar al aire! –

\- ¿Has vuelto a hablarte con Madame Maxime? – le preguntó el azabache, deseando aparcar el tema de Skeeter y sus explosivos artículos.

\- ¡No me hables de ella! - contestó Hagrid, y su aspecto se volvió amenazador por un momento. El azabache estaba sorprendido, nunca lo había visto tan disgustado. - ¡Ya la tengo calada! Trata de engatusarme para que le diga en qué va a consistir la tercera prueba. ¡Ja! ¡No hay que fiarse de ninguno! ¡Y tú! ¡No te fíes de Krum! ¡Ni de Delacour! ¿¡Entendiste!? –

Harry no respondió, su enorme amigo estaba de tan mal humor que se alegró de despedirse de él delante de la Señora Gorda. Traspasó el hueco del retrato para entrar en la sala común, y se apresuró a reunirse con Hermione y los demás, deseando compartir con ellos los recientes acontecimientos.


	47. Ch93-94-Año IV

Capítulo 93 – Un sueño…diferente.

\- Hay dos posibilidades. - dijo Hermione, frotándose la frente. - O el señor Crouch atacó a Viktor, o algún otro los atacó a ambos mientras Viktor no miraba. –

\- ¡Pero tiene que haber sido Crouch! - señaló Ron. – Se supone que no estaba cuando llegaste con Dumbledore. ¡Aturdió a Viktor y se dio el piro! –

\- Sería una posibilidad interesante, si no fuera porque Crouch no estaba en sus cabales. - dijo Harry, sentado en el sofá al lado de la chimenea. – Cuando lo encontramos estaba débil y desorientado, dudo que pudiera aturdir a Viktor en ese estado. –

\- No es posible desaparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿No os lo he dicho un montón de veces? - dijo Hermione.

\- Gracias por recordárnoslo cada día. – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa chistosa.

\- Si queremos sacar conclusiones, tendremos que esperar a que lo encuentren. - comentó el azabache, mientras se acercaba a la ventana más próxima. - Recordemos que él es sospechoso de haber amañado la selección de campeones para el Torneo, por no hablar de sus visitas sorpresa al castillo y al despacho del profesor Snape. Debe de ser interrogado. –

\- Eso, si es que lo localizan, ¿no? – observó Ron.

\- Y que esté cuerda también. – apuntó Hermione.

\- Está amaneciendo…- dijo Harry, bostezando y contemplando el alba. – Ya escribí la carta para Sirius, contando todo lo sucedido. Se la enviaré después del desayuno. -

\- Bien, ahora que ya sabemos que Crouch está loco, podríamos pedirle ayuda con Skeeter, ¿no creen? – sugirió Hermione con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Vas a pedírselo a Sirius? – Ron frunció el entrecejo. – Creo que antes prefería volver a su celda en Azkaban que vérselas con ella. –

\- ¿Ya están despiertos? – habló la voz de una chica de cabellos rubios claros con cara infantil y soñolienta.

Chloe bajaba por las escaleras de la habitación de las niñas de tercero. Llevando puesta un pijama de ositos de peluche color rosado.

\- En realidad llevamos despiertos desde la madrugada. – comentó Ron, mientras recibía un beso por parte de Chloe. – Harry me sacó en quema, al parecer hoy no podía dormir. –

\- Rara vez puedo desde hace meses, en realidad…- susurró Harry, aclarándose la garganta.

\- Estamos hablando de Barty Crouch. – le aclaró Hermione.

\- Oh, ¿ya lo encontraron? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Al principio sí, pero…-

\- Vuélvelo a contar, Harry. - pidió Hermione. - ¿Qué dijo exactamente el señor Crouch? –

\- Ya os lo he dicho, lo que explicaba no tenía mucho sentido. – dijo el azabache, frotándose los ojos. - Decía que quería advertir a Dumbledore de algo. Mencionó a Bertha Jorkins, y parecía pensar que estaba muerta. Insistía en que tenía la culpa de unas cuantas cosas...también mencionó a su hijo. –

\- Bueno, eso sí que fue culpa suya. - dijo Hermione malhumorada.

\- Ese señor es un padre horrible. – dijo Chloe, negando con la cabeza.

\- El viejo parecía medio zombi. – bufó Harry. – Se pasaba la mitad del tiempo creyendo que su mujer y su hijo seguían vivos, y que le estaba dando instrucciones a…Weatherby…- se aguantó una risa ligera, mientras que Ron se partía de risa.

\- Bueno, también dijo algo de Voldemort, ¿no? – preguntó el pelirrojo, dejando de reír.

\- Dijo que estaba recuperando fuerzas…- resopló Harry, cruzándose de brazos. – A saber, que estará tramando ese maldito…-

\- No estamos del todo seguros de que Voldemort este tramando algo. – dijo Hermione.

\- Pero…estamos hablando de él…¿no se supone que siempre trama algo? – observó Chloe.

\- ¿En su búsqueda por recobrar sus poderes y atormentar de nuevo al mundo? Sí, eso es muy propio de él. – admitió el azabache.

\- Bueno, si Crouch perdió la chaveta, como según tú dices, es probable que todo eso fueran desvaríos. – dijo Ron.

\- Cuando intentaba hablar de Voldemort parecía más cuerdo. - repuso Harry, sin hacer caso del estremecimiento de Ron. - Tenía verdaderos problemas para decir dos palabras seguidas, pero en esos momentos daba la impresión de que sabía dónde se encontraba y lo que quería. Repetía que tenía que ver a Dumbledore con urgencia. –

Después del desayuno, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a la lechucería para mandarle la carta a Sirius. El azabache le entregó la carta a Hedwig y contempló su vuelo. Luego se fijó en que la mitad de las perchas habían quedado vacías; de vez en cuando entraba alguna lechuza que volvía de su cacería nocturna con un ratón en el pico.

\- Creo que debí preguntar la contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore al principio del curso. – se dijo a si mismo Harry. – Si no me hubiera retrasado con la estúpida gárgola…-

\- Tenemos que ver al profesor Moody. - dijo Hermione. - Tenemos que saber si encontró al señor Crouch. –

\- Si llevaba con él el mapa del merodeador, no pudo serle difícil…- opinó Harry.

\- A menos que Crouch hubiera salido ya de los terrenos. - observó Ron. - Porque el mapa sólo muestra los terrenos del colegio, ¿no? –

\- ¡Shh! - los acalló Hermione de repente.

Alguien subía hacia la lechucería. Harry oyó dos voces que discutían, acercándose cada vez más: - ... eso es chantaje, así de claro, y nos puede acarrear un montón de problemas. –

\- Lo hemos intentado por las buenas; ya es hora de jugar sucio como él. No le gustaría que el Ministerio de Magia supiera lo que hizo...-

\- ¡Te repito que, si eso se pone por escrito, es chantaje! –

\- Sí, y supongo que no te quejarás si te llega una buena cantidad, ¿no? La puerta de la lechucería se abrió de golpe. Fred y George aparecieron en el umbral y se quedaron de piedra al ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Fred.

\- Enviar una carta. - contestaron Harry y George también a la vez.

\- ¿A quién? - preguntaron Hermione y Fred.

\- Bueno, no os preguntaremos lo que hacéis si no nos preguntáis vosotros. – dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

\- Nosotros solo le hemos enviado una carta a Sirius. – aclaró Hermione, llevándose las manos a las caderas. – Ahora, ¿a quién le estáis escribiendo? –

\- Eh, así no funciona señorita. Nosotros no hemos preguntado nada, por tanto, no tenemos por qué deciros nada. – fabuló George.

Fred sostenía en las manos un sobre sellado. Harry lo miró, pero él, ya fuera casualmente o a propósito, movió la mano de tal forma que el nombre del destinatario quedó oculto.

\- En fin, no queremos entreteneros, arreando Georgie. - añadió Fred haciendo una parodia de reverencia y señalando hacia la puerta.

Pero Ron no se movió. - ¿A quién le hacéis chantaje? – inquirió, observando a sus hermanos acusadoramente.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Fred. George le dirigió una rápida mirada a su gemelo antes de sonreír a Ron. - No seas tonto, estábamos de broma. - dijo con naturalidad.

\- No lo parecía. - repuso Ron.

Fred y George se miraron. Luego Fred dijo abruptamente: - Ya te lo he dicho antes Ronnie, aparta las narices si te gusta la forma que tienen. No es que sean una preciosidad, pero...-

\- Si le estáis haciendo chantaje a alguien, es asunto mío. - replicó Ron, con un aire que recordaba a Percy en sus años de Prefecto. - George tiene razón: os podríais meter en problemas muy serios. –

\- Ya te he dicho que estábamos de broma. - dijo George. Se acercó a Fred, le arrancó la carta de las manos y empezó a atarla a una pata de la lechuza que tenía más cerca. - Te estás empezando a parecer a nuestro querido hermano mayor. Sigue así, y te veremos convertido en prefecto. –

\- ¡Jamás seré como el alcahuete ese! - bufó Ron, negando con la cabeza.

George llevó la lechuza hasta la ventana y la echó a volar. Luego se volvió y sonrió a Ron. - Pues entonces deja de decir a la gente lo que tiene que hacer. Hasta luego. –

Los gemelos salieron de la lechucería. Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron.

\- ¿Creéis que saben algo? - susurró Hermione. - ¿sobre Crouch y todo esto? –

\- Creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con Crouch. - observó Harry. - ¿Ronald? –

\- ¿Qué pasa Ron? - le preguntó Hermione.

\- Bueno...- dijo Ron, pensativo y preocupado. - Últimamente están obsesionados con hacer dinero. Me di cuenta cuando andaba por ahí con ellos, ya sabes, siempre me invitaban para montar trampas y aguarles la tarde a los de Slytherin. Es ahí donde los escuchaba hablar de otras cosas…-

\- ¿Tiene que ver con ese supuesto chantaje? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Todo esto es por la tienda de artículos de broma que están planeando armar. - explicó Ron, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – El año que viene será su último curso en Hogwarts, así que están apresurarse con los preparativos para montar la tienda e iniciar su vida como empresarios lo antes posible. Está claro que mi padre no puede ayudarlos a costear los productos, o el local, por tanto, necesitan juntar todo el dinero que puedan conseguir. –

Hermione también se mostró preocupada. - Sí, pero...no harían nada que fuera contra la ley para conseguirlo, ¿verdad? –

\- A estas alturas los dos conocéis bien a mis hermanos. Nunca les ha importado quebrantar las normas, así que…- susurró Ron.

\- ¡Ya, pero ahora se trata de la ley, Ronald! ¡La Ley! – exclamó la castaña, asustada. - No se trata de romper las normas del colegio, estamos hablando de la vida adulta, después de Hogwarts. Pasarían de ser gamberros y traviesos, a ladrones o chantajistas. ¡Por hacer chantaje pueden recibir un castigo bastante más serio que quedarse en el aula! Ron, tal vez fuera mejor que se lo dijeras a Percy...-

\- ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿¡A Percy!? - preguntó el pelirrojo, horrorizado ante la idea. - Lo más probable es que hiciera como Crouch y los entregara a la justicia. - Miró la ventana por la que había salido la lechuza de Fred y George. – Vámonos, tenemos clase de Historia de la Magia en breve. –

\- Antes de empezar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, deberíamos aprovechar para preguntarle al profesor Moody si han encontrado a Crouch. – dijo Hermione, bajando las escaleras de caracol.

La clase de Historia de la Magia nunca había resultado tan lenta. Estaban tan cansados los tres que de buena gana habrían apoyado la cabeza en la mesa para descabezar un sueño: A Harry, el café matutino no le sirvió de nada, pestañeaba constantemente, Ron usaba la página 52 del libro "Una historia de la Magia" como una almohada, mientras que Hermione tenía la barbilla apoyada en una mano y seguía al profesor Binns con la mirada perdida. Ni ella ni el azabache tomaban apuntes como de costumbre.

\- _No…el café no me sirvió de nada…_ \- pensó el azabache, pestañeando con decepción.

\- _Con o sin él da lo mismo, esta clase es un rollo. –_ bufó la voz oscura.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, se precipitaron hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y encontraron al profesor Moody que salía de allí. Parecía tan cansado como ellos. Se le caía el párpado de su ojo normal, lo que le daba a la cara una apariencia más asimétrica de lo habitual.

\- ¡Profesor Moody! - exclamó Harry, mientras avanzaban hacia él entre la multitud.

\- Hola, Potter. - saludó Moody. Miró con su ojo mágico a un par de alumnos de primero, que aceleraron nerviosos; luego giró el ojo hacia el interior de la cabeza y los miró a través del cogote hasta que doblaron la esquina. Entonces les dijo: - Venid. - Se hizo atrás para dejarlos entrar en el aula vacía, entró tras ellos cojeando y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Lo encontró? - le preguntó el azabache, sin preámbulos. - ¿Encontró al señor Crouch? -

\- No. - Moody fue hacia su mesa, se sentó, extendió su pata de palo con un ligero gemido y sacó la petaca.

\- ¿Utilizó el mapa? - inquirió Harry.

\- Por supuesto. - dijo Moody bebiendo un sorbo de la petaca. - Seguí tu ejemplo, Potter: lo llamé para que llegara hasta mí desde mi despacho. Pero Crouch no aparecía por ningún lado. –

\- ¿Así que se desapareció? - preguntó Ron.

\- ¡Nadie se puede desaparecer en los terrenos del colegio, Ron! - le recordó Hermione con voz chillona. - ¿Podría haberse esfumado de alguna otra manera, profesor? –

El ojo mágico de Moody tembló un poco al fijarse en Hermione. - Tú también valdrías para auror. - le dijo. - Tu mente funciona bien, Granger. –

Hermione se puso colorada de satisfacción.

\- Bueno, está claro que no era invisible. - observó Harry. - El mapa muestra también a los invisibles, por lo tanto, debió de abandonar los terrenos del colegio por su cuenta…-

-¿Por sus propios medios? preguntó Hermione. - ¿Y si se lo llevó alguien? –

\- Sí, alguien podría haberlo montado en una escoba y habérselo llevado por los aires, ¿no? - se apresuró a decir Ron, mirando a Moody esperanzado, como si esperara que también le dijera a él que tenía madera de auror.

\- No se puede descartar el secuestro. - admitió Moody. – Aturdirlo y luego salir volando, nada mal Weasley. –

Ron sonrió con satisfacción. - Entonces, ¿cree que estará en algún lugar de Hogsmeade? –

\- Podría estar en cualquier sitio. - respondió Moody moviendo la cabeza. - Lo único de lo que estamos seguros es de que no está aquí, el ya no aparece en el mapa...- Bostezó de forma que las cicatrices del rostro se tensaron y la boca torcida reveló que le faltaban unos cuantos dientes. - Dumbledore me contó que os gusta jugar a los detectives, pero no hay nada que podáis hacer por Crouch. El Ministerio ya habrá iniciado la búsqueda, porque Dumbledore les ha informado. Te sugiero que te olvides de él, Potter, mejor ve planeando como te desenvolverás durante la tercera prueba. –

\- Sería más fácil centrarme, si no tuviera a Rita Skeeter publicando estupideces de mí y de mis amigos todo el tiempo. – refunfuñó el azabache.

\- ¿Aún piensas en atraparla? – gruñó Moody. - Merlín quiera que lo consigas. Al profesorado de Hogwarts no le hace mucha gracia que esa mujer esté rondando por el castillo sin su consentimiento, ¡incluso en las narices de Dumbledore! Creo que mi viejo amigo debería tomar cartas en el asunto de una buena vez. Skeeter es venenosa…-

\- Parece que estamos de acuerdo…- asintió Harry.

\- La última prueba te tendría que ir como anillo al dedo. - dijo Moody mirando a Harry y rascándose la barbilla llena de cicatrices y con barba de varios días. - Por lo que llevo observando este curso, además de tus pasadas hazañas que Dumbledore me ha contado, has salido bien librado de situaciones parecidas. Cuando estabas en primero te abriste camino a través de una serie de obstáculos que protegían la piedra filosofal, ¿no? –

\- No lo hice solo, conté con el intelecto de Hermione, y el ingenio de Ronald. – alabó Harry con orgullo a su novia y a su mejor amigo. Los dos estaban colorados.

Moody sonrío. – Es bueno saber que cuentas con tan extraordinarios amigos, pero recuerda esto Potter. En la prueba estarás solo, y no podrás contar con ellos una vez dentro. Por tanto, solo queda que te prepares lo mejor posible y estar…en alerta permanente…- Echó otro largo trago de la petaca, y su ojo mágico giró hacia la ventana, desde la cual se veía la vela superior del barco de Durmstrang. - Y vosotros dos…- su ojo normal se clavó en Ron y Hermione. - No os apartéis de Potter, ¿de acuerdo? Yo estoy alerta, pero, de todas maneras...cuantos más ojos, mejor. –

Aquella misma mañana, Hedwig regresó con la respuesta de Sirius. Bajó revoloteando hasta posarse en el hombro de Harry, al mismo tiempo que un cárabo se posaba delante de Hermione con un ejemplar de "El Profeta" en el pico.

Ella cogió el periódico, echando un vistazo a las primeras páginas para luego reírse. - ¡Ja! ¡Mira por donde! ¡No se ha enterado de lo de Crouch! –

\- Bueno, también era poco creíble que ella estuviera despierta las veinticuatro horas del día solo para escuchar lo que decimos, o espiándonos…- dijo Ron. – Venga, leamos la carta. –

Harry empezó a leer en voz alta lo que Sirius tenía que decir sobre los misteriosos sucesos ocurridos hacía ya dos noches.

 _¿A qué crees que juegas, Harry, dando paseos por el bosque con Viktor Krum? Quiero que me jures, a vuelta de lechuza, que no vas a salir de noche del castillo con ninguna otra persona. En Hogwarts hay alguien muy peligroso. Es evidente que querían impedir que Crouch viera a Dumbledore y probablemente tú te encontraste muy cerca de ellos y en la oscuridad: podrían haberte matado. Tu nombre no entró en el cáliz de fuego por accidente. Si alguien trata de atacarte, todavía tiene una última oportunidad. Sé que eres alguien capaz de valerte por ti mismo, pero aún eres muy joven. No te separes de Ron y Hermione, no salgas de la torre de Gryffindor a deshoras, y prepárate para la última prueba. Por lo que respecta a Crouch, no puedes hacer nada más. Ten mucho cuidado. Espero la respuesta dándome tu palabra de que no vuelves a comportarte de manera imprudente._

 _Sirius_

\- ¿Sirius, dándome lecciones a mí? ¿En serio? – Harry se reía con desgana, mientras doblaba la carta. – Con todas las trastadas que hizo a mi edad, y ahora se pone en plan paternal…¡Hmph! –

\- ¡Está preocupado por ti! - replicó Hermione bruscamente. - ¡Lo mismo que Moody y Hagrid! ¡Así que hazles caso! –

\- Una cosa es que se preocupen por mí, y otra que me den la lata. – Harry comenzó a molestarse, sintiéndose una vez más subestimado. - Nadie ha intentado atacarme en todo el año, y aunque lo hicieran no les serviría de nada, salvo para tener un "regalito" de mi parte. –

\- Si, y salvo para meter tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego. - le recordó la castaña. - Y lo tienen que haber hecho por algún motivo, Harry. Sirius tiene razón, tal vez estén aguardando el momento oportuno, y ese momento puede ser la tercera prueba. –

\- Pues quien intenta liquidarme es un pobre estúpido. – gruñó Harry, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada fría. - Supongamos que Sirius está en lo cierto y que alguien atacó a Krum para secuestrar a Crouch. Bien, en ese caso tendrían que haber estado entre los árboles, muy cerca de nosotros, ¿no? Pero esperaron a que me fuera para actuar, lo que me hace entender que yo no soy su objetivo. –

\- ¡Si te hubieran asesinado en el bosque no habrían podido hacerlo pasar por un accidente! - repuso Hermione. - Pero si mueres durante una prueba...-

\- ¡Ya no me importa quien sea! – saltó el azabache, dándose la vuelta. - Me da igual si se trata de Crouch o cualquier otro imbécil. Al final, sé que acabará por aparecer, y si se le pasa por la cabeza interponerse en mi camino, haré que vea las estrellas…- susurró con frialdad.

\- ¿No estarás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando? – preguntó Ron, acercándose con precaución hacia el azabache. – Aun recuerdo cuando querías atrapar a Sirius el año pasado…mira, no pienses de ese modo otra vez, solo te haces daño. –

\- El daño ya me lo hicieron hace años…es irreparable…- Hermione y Ron miraron a Harry sin entender. – Y cada noche…cada noche recuerdo el motivo…-

\- Es…por lo de tus padres, ¿no? – dijo Hermione en voz baja.

\- No es lo único. Cuando intento dormir siento como si alguien estuviera lanzándome rocas, poniendo a prueba mis defensas mentales y…- el azabache negó con la cabeza. – Olvidadlo, ya encontraré una solución eficaz para este problema, por ahora debemos ocuparnos de otras prioridades. –

\- ¿La tercera prueba? – preguntó Ron.

\- ¿Skeeter? – preguntó la castaña con un brillo esperanzador.

\- Ambas cosas, supongo…- suspiró Harry. – En cuanto a Skeeter, creo que buscar por buscar no nos llevará a ninguna parte…-

\- ¿Entonces, que sugieres que hagamos? – preguntó Hermione en tono de orden.

\- Ella se mueve constantemente, más si sabe que la estamos buscando. – dijo el azabache, rascándose la cabeza.

\- Bien, pues está claro, ¿no? – se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo. – Solo podemos esperar a ver si hay algo o alguien sospechoso a nuestros alrededores, y cuando la encontremos la atrapamos. ¿Es eso, o me eh perdido algún detalle? –

\- Es justo lo que iba a sugerir. – sonrió el azabache. – Por ahora, me prepararé para la prueba final. –

\- Si la prueba se realiza en el campo de Quidditch, no debería prolongarse demasiado. Por algo tú te conoces cada palmo del campo. – dijo Ron.

\- Eso sería muy obvio, si se tratara de un laberinto cualquiera, pero no. Ese laberinto no será como otro cualquiera. - objetó Hermione con seriedad. - Tendrá todo tipo de obstáculos, la única pista que tenemos es que el encargado de las trampas será Hagrid…-

\- Y con esa pista me es más que suficiente. – se rio Harry, frotándose la nariz.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts nunca resultaban tan atractivos como cuando Harry tenía que quedarse en el castillo. Durante los días siguientes, Harry se puso a practicar duelo junto con sus amigos, decidido a ignorar los artículos de Skeeter o la situación de Crouch, de quien aún no sabía nada.

\- Ahora es cuando debéis atacarme. – les indicó Harry a Ron, Hermione y Chloe, quienes se habían ofrecido a intentar "cazarle". – Es como el escondite, pero en vez de ponerse a salvo, debéis intentar aturdirme, ¿lo habéis captado? –

\- Fácil, cuentas hasta veinte, nos ocultamos entre los árboles y te sorprendemos. – recordó Ron. - Está chupado. –

\- Bien, pues adelante. – dijo el azabache, girándose de cara a un árbol. – empiezo a contar, uno…dos…tres…- mientras contaba, los demás iban a esconderse rápidamente. – diecisiete… dieciocho…diecinueve…¡veinte! – el joven mago se giró sobre sí mismo, con la varita ya en la mano. – Estoy listo muchachos…- sonriendo con orgullo, se puso en marcha.

Avanzando por los alrededores de la cabaña de Hagrid, el intrépido hechicero observaba con atención lo que le rodeaba. Pequeños animalillos del bosque se escabullían entre los arbustos, y justo cuando pasaba por allí escuchó: "¡Desmaius!", y un muy bien ejecutado hechizo aturdidor se dirigió hacia él.

\- ¡Protego! – con un rápido movimiento de varita, el azabache interceptó el hechizo, rechazándolo hacia un lado, atinando por poco a una ardilla. - ¡Petrificus Totalus! – lanzó el hechizo de parálisis de cuerpo entero en la dirección por donde fue lanzado el ataque anterior. Se escuchó un pequeño chillido por parte de alguien.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia donde cayó el primer atacante, pero cuando ya iba a ver de quien se trataba escuchó otro conjuro: "¡Flipendo!", lo vio a su izquierda, y Harry no tardó en responder: - ¡Desmaius! – gritó, después de esquivar hábilmente el conjuro.

De un árbol, apareció repentinamente Ron, esquivando el hechizo de Harry. – ¡Por un pelo! – dijo el pelirrojo, con bastante emoción.

\- Te has vuelto rápido Ron, bien, ahora voy a…- pero en ese momento, Harry escuchó las carcajadas de la fastidiosa voz oscura. El pelirrojo no parecía inmutarse, aparte de estar frotándose el trasero porque cayó sobre si a la hora de esquivar el hechizo. Luego, Harry oyó a sus espaldas: - ¡Desmaius! – y esta vez, el joven mago no alcanzó a rechazar el hechizo.

Harry se sintió como si no fuera capaz de contener las ganas de dormir, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Pasaron unos minutos breves, hasta que abrió con lentitud, los parpados de sus ojos. Cuando al fin despertó, se encontraba con una sorpresa un tanto extraña.

\- _¿Qué es esto?_ – se preguntaba el azabache.

Iba volando sobre un búho real, planeando por el cielo azul claro hacia una casa vieja y cubierta de hiedra que se alzaba en lo alto de la ladera de una colina. Descendieron poco a poco, con el viento soplándole agradablemente en la cara, hasta que llegaron a una ventana oscura y rota del piso superior de la casa, y la cruzaron.

Volaron por un corredor lúgubre hasta una estancia que había al final. Atravesaron la puerta y entraron en una habitación oscura que tenía las ventanas cegadas con tablas...Harry descabalgó del búho, y lo observó revolotear por la habitación e ir a posarse en un sillón con el respaldo vuelto hacia él. En el suelo, al lado del sillón, había dos formas oscuras que se movían.

Una de ellas era una enorme serpiente, y la otra un hombre: un hombre bajo y calvo, de ojos llorosos y nariz puntiaguda. Sollozaba y resollaba sobre la estera, al lado de la chimenea...

\- _¿¡Colagusano!?_ – dijo Harry con furia, pero tenía la sensación de que nadie, ni siquiera el traidor podían oírle.

\- Has tenido suerte, Colagusano…- dijo una voz fría y aguda desde el interior de la butaca en que se había posado el búho. - Realmente has tenido mucha suerte. Tu error no lo ha echado todo a perder: está muerto. –

\- Mi señor…- balbuceó el hombre que estaba en el suelo. - Mi señor, estoy...estoy tan agradecido...y lamento hasta tal punto...-

\- Nagini…- dijo la voz fría. - Lo siento por ti, no vas a poder comerte a Colagusano, pero no importa: todavía te queda Harry Potter...- La serpiente emitió un silbido. Harry vio cómo movía su amenazadora lengua.

\- _Esa voz…reconozco esa voz…_ \- pensaba, a medida que sentía un notable dolor en la cabeza.

\- Y ahora, Colagusano…- añadió la voz fría. - Un pequeño recordatorio de que no toleraré un nuevo error por tu parte. –

\- Mi señor, no, os lo ruego...- La punta de una varita surgió del sillón, apuntando a Colagusano.

\- _Esta no es mi varita…pero la eh visto antes…_ \- Harry comenzaba a asustarse. – _No…¡NO!_ -

\- ¡Crucio! - exclamó la voz fría. Colagusano empezó a chillar como si cada miembro de su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo.

Los gritos le rompían a Harry los tímpanos al tiempo que la cicatriz de la frente le producía un dolor punzante: también él gritó. Voldemort lo iba a oír, advertiría su presencia...

\- ¡VOLDEMORT! – rugió el azabache, saltando y empuñando la varita.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Cálmate socio! – decía una voz temblorosa, era la de Ron.

Moviendo la cabeza bruscamente, Harry observó a su alrededor. Ron estaba a su lado, parecía bastante pálido. En frente suyo, estaba Hermione, abrazada a Chloe. Ambas tenían la cara tan pálida como si hubieran salido del cine tras ver una cinta de terror.

\- ¿Qué…fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Harry en voz baja. Medio aturdido, se llevó la mano zurda a la frente, donde tenía su cicatriz.

\- Es…es culpa mía Harry. – Dijo Chloe, ocultándose detrás de Hermione. – Que-quería sorprenderte, pero creo que en vez de eso me pasé de la raya, lo siento…-

\- Eso quiere decir que petrifiqué a…-

\- A mí, pero eso ahora es irrelevante. – dijo Hermione, con la típica mirada de "algo va mal" y caminando hasta el azabache. – Harry, esto no es normal. –

\- En el mundo mágico pocas cosas lo son, ¿no? – observó Harry, sin dejar de frotarse la frente.

\- ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Fue horrible! – exclamó la castaña, escandalizada. - ¡Te retorcías de dolor en el suelo! Y cuando despertaste…tus ojos…tus ojos estaban…-

\- Rojos…- susurró Ron. – Parecían los ojos de un Ironbelly Ucraniano. ¿Desde cuándo te pasa? –

\- No lo sé, pero debe de ser reciente…- supuso el azabache, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

\- ¿Soñaste otra vez con tus padres? – le preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

\- No, por una vez no fue ese sueño, ahora era…hm…- Harry dudaba de lo que había visto. Verse a sí mismo haciendo de Voldemort no le hacía ninguna gracia. – A sido la peor sensación que eh experimentado hasta ahora…Me vi a mi mismo, con la varita de Voldemort…y torturando a Pettigrew porque aparentemente había hecho algo mal. –

\- ¿Soñaste que tú eras…él? – preguntó Ron con terror.

\- ¡Yo no soy él! – gruñó Harry, respirando bruscamente. – Esto…será mejor que vaya a ver a Dumbledore, os veré luego. – dijo en voz baja, antes de salir corriendo de regreso al castillo.

Mientras corría por los terrenos, confuso y asustado, Harry repasó los detalles del nuevo sueño en su mente, tratando de asegurarse de que los recordaba todos...Había oído a Voldemort acusar a Colagusano de cometer un error garrafal...pero el búho real le había llevado buenas noticias: el error estaba subsanado, alguien había muerto...De manera que Colagusano no iba a servir de alimento a la serpiente...En su lugar, la serpiente se lo comería a él.

\- _A mi…¡Hmph! Pues tengo muy mal sabor, a lo mejor acabo dejando a esa maldita serpiente sin cabeza._ – se burló Harry sin ganas, mientras se situaba en frente de la gárgola que daba con el despacho del director. – _Está vez me acordé de preguntarle la contraseña a la profesora McGonagall en caso de emergencia._ – pensó con una sonrisa leve. - ¡Cucurucho de cucarachas! – exclamó, algo asqueado. La gárgola revivió de pronto y se movió a un lado.

Se metió rápidamente por el resquicio que había entre las paredes, y accedió a una escalera de caracol de piedra, que empezó a ascender lentamente cuando la pared se cerró tras él, hasta dejarlo ante una puerta de roble pulido con aldaba de bronce. Oyó que hablaban en el despacho. Salió de la escalera móvil y dudó un momento, escuchando.

\- ¡Me temo, Dumbledore, que no veo la relación, no la veo en absoluto! - Era la voz del ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge.

\- _¿Qué narices hace aquí ese inútil?_ – pensó el azabache malhumorado.

\- Ludo dice que Bertha es perfectamente capaz de perderse sin ayuda de nadie. – siguió hablando Fudge. - Estoy de acuerdo en que a estas alturas tendríamos que haberla encontrado, pero de todas maneras no tenemos ninguna prueba de que haya ocurrido nada grave, Dumbledore, ninguna prueba en absoluto. ¡Y en cuanto a que su desaparición tenga alguna relación con la de Barty Crouch...! –

\- ¿Y qué cree que le ha ocurrido a Barty Crouch, ministro? - preguntó la voz gruñona de Moody.

\- Hay dos posibilidades, Alastor. - respondió Fudge. – O bien Crouch ha acabado por tener un colapso nervioso (algo más que probable dada su biografía), ha perdido la cabeza y se ha ido por ahí de paseo...-

\- Y pasea extraordinariamente aprisa, si ése es el caso, Cornelius. - observó Dumbledore con calma.

\- O bien...- Fudge parecía incómodo. - Bueno, me reservo el juicio para después de ver el lugar en que lo encontraron, pero ¿decís que fue nada más pasar el carruaje de Beauxbatons? Dumbledore, ¿sabes lo que es esa mujer? -

\- La considero una directora muy competente...y una excelente pareja de baile. - contestó Dumbledore en voz baja.

\- ¡Vamos, Dumbledore! - exclamó Fudge, enfadado. - ¿No te parece que puedes tener prejuicios a su favor a causa de Hagrid? No todos son inofensivos...eso suponiendo que realmente se pueda considerar inofensivo a Hagrid, con esa fijación que tiene con los monstruos...-

\- No tengo más sospechas de Madame Máxime que de Hagrid. - declaró Dumbledore sin perder la calma. – Y…creo que tal vez seas tú el que tiene prejuicios, Cornelius. –

\- ¿Podríamos zanjar esta discusión? - propuso Moody.

\- Sí, sí, bajemos. - repuso Cornelius impaciente.

\- No, no lo digo por eso. - dijo Moody. - Lo digo porque esta discusión ha dejado de ser privada…-

Repentinamente, la puerta del despacho de abrió sola.

\- Hola, Potter. - dijo Moody. - Entra. –

Harry entró. Hacía casi un año que no entraba en el despacho de Dumbledore. Una habitación muy bien decorada, con una hilera de retratos de los anteriores directores de Hogwarts, de ambos sexos, los cuales estaban profundamente dormidos. El pecho se les inflaba y desinflaba al respirar.

Cornelius Fudge se hallaba junto al escritorio de Dumbledore, con sus habituales sombrero hongo de color verde lima y capa a rayas.

\- ¡Harry! - exclamó Fudge jovialmente, adelantándose un poco. – Harry, me alegro de verte, ¿Cómo estás? –

\- Bien, supongo. – contestó el azabache con calma.

\- Precisamente estábamos hablando de la noche en que apareció el señor Crouch en los terrenos. - explicó Fudge. - Fuiste tú quien se lo encontró, ¿verdad? –

\- Sí - contestó Harry. – _No tiene caso fingir que no he oído nada de lo que han dicho._ \- Pensó detenidamente. – Y para su información señor ministro, no vi a Madame Máxime por allí, y digo esto teniendo en cuenta de que no le habría resultado fácil ocultarse, ¿no cree? –

Con ojos risueños, Dumbledore le sonrió a espaldas de Fudge.

\- Sí, bien. - dijo Fudge embarazado. - Estábamos a punto de bajar a dar un pequeño paseo, Harry. Si nos perdonas...Tal vez sería mejor que volvieras a clase. –

\- Tengo un asunto importante que discutir con el señor director, es por eso que vine. – dijo Harry, con aparente tranquilidad. – Ahora que, si tienen otros asuntos que atender, quizás pueda venir más tarde. –

\- Tranquilo Harry, solo espérame aquí. - le indicó Dumbledore afablemente. - Nuestro examen de los terrenos no se prolongará demasiado. –

Salieron en silencio y cerraron la puerta. Al cabo de un minuto más o menos dejaron de oírse, procedentes del corredor de abajo, los secos golpes de la pata de palo de Moody.

Capítulo 94 – El hijo de Barty Crouch

Harry miró a su alrededor. - Hola, Fawkes. – saludó a Fawkes, el fénix del profesor Dumbledore, que estaba posado en su percha de oro, al lado de la puerta.

Era del tamaño de un cisne, con un magnifico plumaje dorado y escarlata. Lo saludó agitando en el aire su larga cola y mirándolo con ojos entornados y tiernos.

Harry se puso a caminar por el despacho, sin poder quedarse quieto. Durante varios minutos se quedó allí, contemplando a los antiguos directores del colegio, que resoplaban en sus retratos, mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de oír.

Se sentía mucho más tranquilo hallándose en el despacho de Dumbledore y sabiendo que no tardaría en hablar con él de su sueño. Harry miró la pared que había tras el escritorio: el Sombrero Seleccionador, remendado y andrajoso, descansaba sobre un estante. Un poco más adelante, temblaba un punto de luz plateada. Buscó de dónde provenía aquella luz, y vio un brillante rayito que salía de un armario negro que había a su espalda, con la puerta entreabierta. Entonces el azabache recordó de que se trataba, era el armario que contenía el Pensadero del profesor Dumbledore.

\- _El profesor debe de haberse pasado la tarde mirando viejos recuerdos._ – supuso el azabache mentalmente.

\- _Oye, quizás el viejo sepa algo de suma importancia, ¿no crees?_ – saltó repentinamente la voz oscura.

\- _¿Tu de nuevo?_ – refunfuñó el azabache mentalmente. – _Pensaba que ya te habías dado el piro._ –

\- _No te librarás de mí, Potter._ – se burló la voz oscura. – _Es demasiado divertido verte enfadado._ –

\- _¿A caso me estoy riendo?_ – contestó Harry con voz malhumorada. – _Da gracias a que no tienes forma corpórea, ¡porque si no te cerraría ese hocico de un puño!_ –

\- _Si, seguro que lo harías, pero igual sería inútil._ – dijo la voz oscura. – _Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? Vamos a ver que ha estado viendo ese vejestorio._ –

\- _¡No es un vejestorio, es Dumbledore!_ \- gruñó Harry. - _¡Muestra respeto ante el mago más grande del mundo!_ –

\- _Bah, bah…lo que sea. ¿Vas a ver el recuerdo o no?_ – le preguntó la voz oscura con impaciencia.

\- _No es correcto fisgonear en las memorias de otros sin permiso._ – repuso Harry.

\- _Ya, pero tú eres Harry Potter._ – se burló la voz oscura. - _¿Desde cuándo respetas los permisos? Lo tuyo es pasar de ellos._ –

\- _Bueno, aunque digas eso, yo…-_ Harry no sabía que responder, respetaba mucho a su director, y a las normas, pero muy respetuoso que fuese él quería respuestas. Necesitaba respuestas. – _Creo que tenemos tiempo de ver, un poquito de este recuerdo, solo espero que no se moleste conmigo…-_

\- _¡Qué más da!_ – se molestó la voz oscura. _\- ¡Deja de preocuparte con ese viejo y mete la cabeza en el maldito pensadero de una buena vez! –_

Bajando la cara de forma que la nariz le quedó a tres centímetros escasos de la sustancia cristalina, Harry vio que delante de cada pared había varias filas de bancos, tanto más elevados cuanto más cercanos a la pared, en los que se encontraban sentados muchos brujos de ambos sexos. En el centro exacto de la sala había una silla vacía. Algo en ella le producía inquietud. En los brazos de la silla había unas cadenas, como si al ocupante de la silla se lo soliera atar a ella. ¿Dónde estaba aquel misterioso lugar? No parecía que perteneciera a Hogwarts: nunca había visto en el castillo una sala como aquélla. Además, la multitud que la ocupaba se hallaba compuesta exclusivamente de adultos, y Harry sabía que no había tantos profesores en Hogwarts. Parecían estar esperando algo, pensó, aunque no les veía más que los sombreros puntiagudos. Todos miraban en la misma dirección, sin hablar. Como la vasija era circular, y la sala que veía, cuadrada, Harry no distinguía lo que había en los cuatro rincones. Se inclinó para al fin introducir la cabeza en el líquido.

Sintió como si le engullera un enorme remolino, y de repente, al abrir los ojos, se hallaba sentado en uno de los últimos bancos de la sala que había dentro del recuerdo, un banco más elevado que los otros. Miró hacia arriba esperando ver la cúpula de cristal a través de la que había estado mirando, pero no había otra cosa que piedra oscura y maciza.

Harry observó a su alrededor. Ninguno de los magos y brujas de la sala (y eran al menos doscientos) lo miraba, cosa que le parecía bastante obvio.

\- _Si no fuera porque el profesor Dumbledore ya me invitó a ver un recuerdo el año pasado, de seguro que me sentiría tonto._ – pensó el azabache. Se volvió hacia el mago que tenía a su lado. – Hablando del rey de Roma, ¡hola profesor! – saludó con una sonrisa graciosa, pero por evidentes motivos, este no respondió. – _Este es el Dumbledore del recuerdo, la verdad es que no es muy diferente al actual. Entonces, ¿cuándo sucedió esto? ¿En qué lugar estamos? ¿Qué es lo que aguardan todos estos magos?_ – se preguntaba.

Observó con detenimiento. La sala, tal como había supuesto al observarla desde arriba, era seguramente subterránea: pensó que, de hecho, tenía más de mazmorra que de sala. La atmósfera del lugar era sórdida e intimidatoria. No había cuadros en las paredes, ni ningún otro tipo de decoración, sólo aquellas apretadas filas de bancos que se elevaban escalonadamente hacia las paredes, colocados para que todo el mundo tuviera una clara visión de la silla de las cadenas. Antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a una conclusión sobre el lugar en que se encontraba, oyó pasos. Se abrió la puerta del rincón, y entraron tres personas... O, por lo menos, uno de ellos era una persona, porque los otros dos, que lo flanqueaban, eran dementores.

\- _Odio a esos insectos…-_ pensó el azabache, con el semblante serio.

Los dementores se dirigieron muy lentamente hacia el centro de la sala, donde estaba la silla, agarrando cada uno, con sus manos de aspecto putrefacto, uno de los brazos del hombre. Éste parecía a punto de desmayarse, y Harry no se lo podía reprochar.

\- _Se te hiela la carne y te dan ganas de desmayarte_. – reconoció el azabache. - _No estando más que en la memoria de alguien, los dementores no pueden causar ningún daño, pero recuerdo con claridad lo que son capaces de hacer en la vida real…-_

La multitud se echó un poco para atrás cuando los dementores colocaron al hombre en la silla con las cadenas para luego salir de la sala. La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

Harry observó al hombre que habían conducido hasta la silla, y vio que se trataba de Karkarov.

\- _Vaya, me parece que estoy a punto de entender el motivo de su mala leche_. – pensó el azabache con interés.

A diferencia de Dumbledore, Karkarov parecía mucho más joven: tenía negros el cabello y la perilla. No llevaba sus lustrosas pieles, sino una túnica delgada y raída. Temblaba. Ante los ojos de Harry, las cadenas de los brazos de la silla emitieron un destello dorado y solas se enroscaron como serpientes en torno a sus brazos, sujetándolo a la silla.

\- Igor Karkarov. - dijo una voz seca que provenía de la izquierda del azabache. Éste se volvió y vio a Crouch de pie ante el banco que había a su lado. Crouch tenía el pelo oscuro, el rostro mucho menos arrugado, y parecía fuerte y enérgico. – A sido trasladado desde Azkaban a petición propia, para prestar declaración ante el Ministerio de Magia. Usted nos ha dado a entender que dispone de información importante para nosotros. –

Sujeto a la silla como estaba, Karkarov se enderezó cuanto pudo. - Así es, señor. - dijo, y, aunque la voz le temblaba, Harry pudo percibir en ella el conocido deje empalagoso. - Quiero ser útil al Ministerio. Quiero ayudar. Sé...sé que el Ministerio está tratando de atrapar a los últimos partidarios del Señor Tenebroso. Mi deseo es ayudar en todo lo que pueda...-

 _\- Parece que en este recuerdo sabré que tipo de negociación tuvo ese despreciable mortífago con la justicia. -_ el azabache miraba con furia a Karkarov.

Se escuchó un murmullo en los bancos. Algunos de los magos y brujas examinaban a Karkarov con interés, otros con declarado recelo. Harry oyó, muy claramente y procedente del otro lado de Dumbledore, una voz gruñona que le resultó conocida y que pronunció la palabra "¡Escoria!".

Se inclinó hacia delante para ver quién estaba al otro lado de Dumbledore. Era Ojoloco Moody, aunque con aspecto muy diferente. No tenía ningún ojo mágico, sino dos normales, ambos fijos en Karkarov y relucientes de rabia.

\- Crouch va a soltarlo. - musitó Moody dirigiéndose a Dumbledore. - Ha llegado a un trato con él. Me ha costado seis meses encontrarlo, y Crouch va a dejarlo marchar con tal de que pronuncie suficientes nombres nuevos. Si por mí fuera, oiríamos su información y luego lo mandaríamos de vuelta con los dementores. –

\- _Me gusta este tipo._ – se rio la voz oscura, que, al parecer, estaba al pendiente del recuerdo.

\- _¡Cállate!_ – gruñó Harry mentalmente.

Por su larga nariz aguileña, Dumbledore dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido en señal de desacuerdo.

\- ¡Ah!, se me olvidaba...No te gustan los dementores, ¿eh, Albus? - dijo Moody sarcásticamente.

\- No. - reconoció Dumbledore con tranquilidad. - Me temo que no. Hace tiempo que pienso que el Ministerio se ha equivocado al aliarse con semejantes criaturas. –

\- _Por supuesto que es una locura aliarse con esos insectos, por lo menos Dumbledore es consciente de ello._ – aprobó Harry mentalmente.

\- _Los dementores tienen tendencia a formar alianzas con aquellos que puedan beneficiarles. En Azkaban, pueden saciarse de recuerdos felices a placer._ – dijo la voz oscura.

\- _Parece que por una vez estamos de acuerdo en un punto._ – bufó el azabache.

\- Pero con escoria semejante...- replicó Moody en voz baja.

\- Dice usted, Karkarov, que tiene nombres que ofrecernos. - dijo el señor Crouch. - Por favor, déjenos oírlos. -

\- Tienen que comprender…- se apresuró a decir Karkarov. – que "El que no debe de ser nombrado" actuaba siempre con el secretismo más riguroso...Prefería que nosotros...quiero decir, sus partidarios (y ahora lamento, muy profundamente, haberme contado entre ellos)...-

\- No te enrolles…- dijo Moody con desprecio.

\- ...no supiéramos los nombres de todos nuestros compañeros. Él era el único que nos conocía a todos. -

 _\- ¿¡Ahora lo lamenta!? –_ se burló Harry. – Madre mía, se parece tanto a Colagusano…-

\- Muy inteligente por su parte, para evitar que gente como tú, Karkarov, pudiera delatarlos a todos. - murmuró Moody, y Harry asintió enérgicamente.

\- Aun así, usted dice que dispone de algunos nombres que ofrecernos. - observó el señor Crouch.

\- Sí...sí. - contestó Karkarov entrecortadamente. - Y son nombres de partidarios importantes. Gente a la que vi con mis propios ojos cumpliendo sus órdenes. Ofrezco al Ministerio esta información como prueba de que renuncio a él plena y totalmente, y que me embarga un arrepentimiento tan profundo que a duras penas puedo...-

\- ¿Y esos nombres son...? - lo cortó el señor Crouch.

Karkarov tomó aire. - Estaba Antonin Dolohov. - declaró. - Lo...lo vi torturar a un sinfín de muggles y...y de gente que no era partidaria del Señor Tenebroso. –

\- Y lo ayudaste a hacerlo. - murmuró Moody, y Harry miró con odio a Karkarov.

\- Ya hemos atrapado a Dolohov. - dijo Crouch. - Fue apresado poco después de usted. –

\- ¿De verdad? - exclamó Karkarov, abriendo los ojos. -Me...¡me alegro de oírlo! –

 _\- Pues no parece que estés feliz por ello cab***, mas parece que lo estas lamentando._ – dijo Harry desde su mente. Se dio cuenta de que la noticia era para él un duro golpe, porque significaba que uno de los nombres que tenía preparados carecía de utilidad.

\- ¿Hay más? - preguntó Crouch con frialdad.

\- Bueno, sí... estaba Rosier…- se apresuró a decir Karkarov. - ¡Evan Rosier! –

\- Rosier está muerto. - explicó Crouch, repasando una lista. - Lo atraparon también poco después que a usted. Prefirió resistir antes que entregarse, y murió en la lucha. –

\- Pero se llevó con él un trozo de mí. - susurró Moody a la derecha de Harry. Lo miró de nuevo, y vio que le indicaba a Dumbledore el trozo que le faltaba en la nariz.

\- Se... ¡se lo tenía merecido! - exclamó Karkarov, con una genuina nota de pánico en la voz.

 _\- ¡Mwhahahahahaha! A alguien se le está acabando el carrete…-_ se burló la voz oscura.

Los ojos de Karkarov se dirigieron a la puerta del rincón, tras la cual, sin duda, aguardaban los dementores.

\- ¿Alguno más? - preguntó Crouch.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó Karkarov con desesperación. - ¡Estaba Travers, que ayudó a matar a los McKinnons! Mulciber...Su especialidad era la maldición Imperius, ¡y obligó a un sinfín de personas a hacer cosas horrendas! ¡Rookwood, que era espía y le pasó a "ya sabe quién" mucha información desde el mismo Ministerio! –

Harry comprendió que, aquella vez, Karkarov había dado en el clavo. Hubo murmullos entre la multitud

\- ¿Rookwood? - preguntó el señor Crouch, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza dirigida a una bruja sentada delante de él, que comenzó a escribir en un trozo de pergamino. - ¿Augustus Rookwood, del Departamento de Misterios? –

\- El mismo. - confirmó Karkarov. - Creo que disponía de una red de magos ubicados en posiciones privilegiadas, tanto dentro como fuera del Ministerio, para recoger información...-

\- Pero a Travers y Mulciber ya los tenemos. - dijo el señor Crouch. - Muy bien, Karkarov. Si eso es todo, se lo devolverá a Azkaban mientras decidimos...-

\- ¡No! - gritó Karkarov con terror. - ¡Espere, tengo más! –

A la luz de las antorchas, Harry pudo verlo sudar. Su blanca piel contrastaba claramente con el negro del cabello y la barba.

\- ¡Snape! - gritó. - ¡Severus Snape! –

\- ¿¡QUE!? – Harry no se lo podía creer. – No…no puede ser…el profesor Snape no puede…-

\- Snape ha sido absuelto por esta Junta…- replicó el señor Crouch con frialdad. - Albus Dumbledore ha respondido por él. –

\- ¡No! - gritó Karkarov, tirando de las cadenas que lo ataban a la silla. - ¡Se lo aseguro! ¡Severus Snape es un mortífago! –

\- _No es posible, él no puede ser un mortífago…_ \- susurraba el azabache, apretando los puños.

\- _Quien lo diría, el nariganchudo con pelo grasiento que enseña pociones fue un fanático del viejo Voldy._ – se burló la voz oscura. – _¿Y ahora que Harry? ¿Sigues admirando a ese tipo? ¿O tu perspectiva de él ha cambiado después de esto?_ –

\- Yo…no sé qué decir…- murmuró el azabache.

Dumbledore se puso en pie. - Ya he declarado sobre este asunto. - dijo con calma. - Es cierto que Severus Snape fue un mortífago. Sin embargo, se pasó a nuestro lado antes de la caída de lord Voldemort y se convirtió en espía a nuestro servicio, asumiendo graves riesgos personales. Ahora no tiene de mortífago más que yo mismo. –

 _\- Se redimió…entonces si fue, pero dejó de serlo, ¡y se unió a Dumbledore!_ – exclamó el azabache mentalmente. – _Al final acabó haciendo lo correcto. –_

\- _Sigue engañándote a ti mismo Potter._ – bufó la voz oscura. _– Ese tipo no a sido honesto contigo, te a escondido la verdad, ¿piensas perdonarlo así sin más?_ –

\- _Hm…después pensaré en eso…-_ concluyó Harry. Se volvió para mirar a Moody, a espaldas de Dumbledore, su expresión era de escepticismo.

\- Muy bien, Karkarov. - dijo Crouch fríamente. - Ha sido de ayuda, revisaré su caso. Mientras tanto volverá a Azkaban...-

La voz del señor Crouch se apagó, y Harry miró a su alrededor. La mazmorra se disolvía como si fuera de humo, todo se desvanecía; sólo podía ver su propio cuerpo: todo lo demás era una oscuridad envolvente. Y entonces volvió la mazmorra. Estaba sentado en un asiento distinto: de nuevo en el banco superior, pero esta vez a la izquierda del señor Crouch. La atmósfera parecía muy diferente: relajada, se diría que alegre. Los magos y brujas hablaban entre sí, casi como si se hallaran en algún evento deportivo. Una bruja sentada en las gradas del medio, enfrente de Harry, atrajo su atención.

\- ¡No, No! ¡No puedo creer que esa vaca esté aquí! – exclamó el azabache con furia.

Tenía el pelo rubio y corto, llevaba una túnica de color fucsia y chupaba el extremo de una pluma de color verde limón: se trataba, sin duda alguna, de una Rita Skeeter más joven que la que conocía. Dumbledore se encontraba de nuevo sentado a su lado, pero vestido con una túnica diferente. El señor Crouch parecía más cansado y demacrado, pero también más temible...Harry comprendió: se trataba de un recuerdo diferente, un día diferente, un juicio distinto.

Se abrió la puerta del rincón, y Ludo Bagman entró en la sala.

\- _¿Qué hace Bagman aquí?_ – se extrañó el azabache.

\- _Hm…¿viene a comentar un juicio?_ – dijo la voz oscura, y Harry no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

Pero no era el Ludo Bagman apoltronado y fondón, sino que se hallaba claramente en la cumbre de su carrera como jugador de Quidditch: aún no tenía la nariz rota, y era alto, delgado y musculoso. Bagman parecía nervioso al sentarse en la silla de las cadenas; unas cadenas que no lo apresaron como habían hecho con Karkarov, y Bagman, tal vez animado por ello, miró a la multitud, saludó con la mano a un par de personas y logró esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

\- Ludo Bagman, se lo ha traído ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica para responder de cargos relacionados con las actividades de los mortífagos. - dijo el señor Crouch. - Hemos escuchado las pruebas que se han presentado contra usted, y nos disponemos a emitir un veredicto. ¿Tiene usted algo que añadir a su declaración antes de que dictemos sentencia? -

 _\- ¿¡Ese gordo fue mortífago!?_ – Harry no daba crédito a lo que oía. – _¿Porque Voldemort iba a querer a ese idiota en sus filas?_ –

\- _Los idiotas pueden ser útiles, si se les puede manipular._ – dijo la voz oscura. – _Son más fáciles, y se supone que el viejo Voldy es experto en la manipulación._ –

\- _Muy cierto…-_ reconoció el azabache.

\- Solamente…- dijo Bagman, sonriendo con embarazo. - Bueno, que sé que he sido bastante tonto. –

\- Nunca dijiste nada más cierto, muchacho. - murmuró secamente alguien detrás de Harry, para que lo oyera Dumbledore. Miró y vio de nuevo a Moody. - Si no supiera que nunca ha tenido muchas luces, creería que una de esas Bludgers le había afectado al cerebro...-

El azabache se partió la caja de risa. _– ¡Moody es un pasote! –_ exclamó mentalmente.

\- Ludovic Bagman, usted fue sorprendido pasando información a los partidarios de lord Voldemort. - dijo el señor Crouch. - Por este motivo pido para usted un período de prisión en Azkaban de no menos de...-

Pero de los bancos surgieron gritos de enfado. Algunos magos y brujas se habían puesto en pie y dirigían al señor Crouch gestos amenazadores alzando los puños.

\- ¡Pero ya les he dicho que yo no tenía ni idea! - gritó Bagman de todo corazón por encima de la algarabía, abriendo más sus redondos ojos azules. - ¡Ni la más remota idea! Rookwood era un amigo de la familia...¡Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar en tratos con Quien-ustedes-saben! ¡Yo creía que la información era para los nuestros! Y Rookwood no paraba de ofrecerme un puesto en el Ministerio para cuando mis días en el Quidditch hubieran concluido, ya saben... No puedo seguir parando Bludgers con la cabeza el resto de mi vida, ¿verdad? –

Hubo risas entre la multitud, entre ellos Harry.

\- ¡Se someterá a votación! - declaró con frialdad el señor Crouch. Se volvió hacia la derecha de la mazmorra. - El jurado tendrá la bondad de alzar la mano: los que estén a favor de la pena de prisión...-

Harry miró hacia la derecha de la mazmorra: nadie levantaba la mano. Muchos de los magos y brujas de la parte superior de la sala empezaron a aplaudir. Una de las brujas del jurado se puso en pie.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó Crouch.

\- Simplemente, querríamos felicitar al señor Bagman por su espléndida actuación dentro del equipo de Inglaterra en el partido contra Turquía del pasado sábado. - dijo la bruja con voz entrecortada.

El azabache rodó los ojos. – Fanática…- sopló.

El señor Crouch parecía furioso. En aquel momento, la mazmorra vibraba con los aplausos. Bagman respondió a ellos poniéndose en pie, inclinándose y sonriendo.

\- ¡Una infamia! – exclamó Crouch al sentarse junto a Dumbledore, mientras Bagman salía de la sala. - Claro que Rookwood le iba a dar un puesto...El día en que Ludo Bagman entre en el Ministerio será un día muy triste...-

\- Que sepamos…- murmuró el azabache.

Y la sala volvió a desvanecerse. Cuando reapareció, Harry observó a su alrededor. El y Dumbledore seguían sentados al lado del señor Crouch, pero el ambiente no podía ser más distinto. El silencio era total, roto solamente por los secos sollozos de una bruja menuda y frágil que se hallaba al lado del señor Crouch. Con manos temblorosas, se apretaba un pañuelo contra la boca. Harry miró a Crouch y lo vio más demacrado y pálido que nunca. En la sien se apreciaban las contracciones de un nervio.

\- ¡Tráiganlos! - ordenó, y su voz retumbó en la silenciosa mazmorra.

La puerta del rincón volvió a abrirse. Aquella vez entraron seis dementores flanqueando a un grupo de cuatro personas. Harry vio que todo el mundo se volvía a mirar al señor Crouch. Algunos cuchicheaban.

Los dementores colocaron al grupo en cuatro sillas con cadenas que habían puesto en el centro de la mazmorra. Había un hombre robusto que miró a Crouch inexpresivamente; otro hombre más delgado y de aspecto nervioso, cuyos ojos recorrían la multitud; una mujer con cabello negro, brillante y espeso, y párpados caídos, que se sentó en la silla de cadenas como si fuera un trono, y un muchacho de unos veinte años que parecía petrificado: estaba temblando, y el pelo color de paja le caía sobre la cara de piel blanca como la leche y pecosa. La bruja menuda sentada al lado de Crouch comenzó a balancearse hacia atrás y hacia delante en su asiento, lloriqueando sobre el pañuelo.

Crouch se levantó. Miró a los cuatro que tenía ante él con expresión de odio. - Se los ha traído ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica para que podamos juzgarlos por crímenes tan atroces...- dijo pronunciando con claridad.

\- Padre…- suplicó el muchacho del pelo color paja. - Por favor, padre...-

\- _Ese debe de ser el hijo de Crouch_. – supuso el azabache, mirando al muchacho con los ojos temblorosos.

\- ...que raramente este juzgado ha oído otros semejantes. - siguió Crouch, hablando más alto para ahogar la voz de su hijo. - Hemos oído las pruebas presentadas contra ustedes. Los cuatro están acusados de haber capturado a un auror, Frank Longbottom, y haberlo sometido a la maldición Cruciatus por creerlo en conocimiento del paradero actual de su jefe exiliado, "El que no debe de ser nombrado"…-

\- ¡Yo no, padre! - gritó el muchacho encadenado. - ¡Yo no, padre, lo juro! ¡No vuelvas a enviarme con los dementores...! –

\- Se los acusa también…- continuó el señor Crouch. - …de haber usado la maldición Cruciatus contra la mujer de Frank Longbottom cuando él no les proporcionó la información. Planearon restaurar en el poder a "El que no debe de ser nombrado", y volver a la vida de violencia que presumiblemente llevaron ustedes mientras él fue poderoso. Ahora pido al jurado...-

\- _¿Torturó a los padres de Neville?_ – se preguntó Harry fríamente, y de brazos cruzados. – _Si va a Azkaban no me extrañaría, las caras de la muchedumbre lo dicen todo…-_

\- ¡Madre! - gritó el muchacho, y la bruja menuda que estaba junto a Crouch sollozó con más fuerza. - ¡No lo dejes, madre! ¡Yo no lo hice, yo no fui! –

\- Pido a los miembros del jurado… - prosiguió el señor Crouch. -…que levanten las manos si creen, como yo, que estos crímenes merecen la cadena perpetua en Azkaban. –

Todos a la vez, los magos y brujas del lado de la derecha, levantaron las manos. La multitud de la parte superior prorrumpió en aplausos, tal cual habían hecho con Bagman, con el entusiasmo plasmado en la cara.

El muchacho gritó con desesperación: - ¡No, madre, no! ¡Yo no lo hice, no lo hice, no sabía! ¡No me envíes allí, no lo dejes! –

Los dementores volvieron a entrar en la sala. Los tres compañeros del muchacho se levantaron con serenidad de las sillas.

La mujer de los párpados caídos miró a Crouch y vociferó: - ¡El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo, Crouch! ¡Echadnos a Azkaban: podemos esperar! ¡Se alzará de nuevo y vendrá a buscarnos, nos recompensará más que a ningún otro de sus partidarios! ¡Sólo nosotros le hemos sido fieles! ¡Sólo nosotros hemos tratado de encontrarlo! –

\- _Yo no lo permitiré_ …- pensó el azabache, con la cara rabiosa.

El muchacho, en cambio, se debatía contra los dementores, aun cuando Harry notó que el frío poder absorbente de éstos empezaba a afectarlo. La multitud los insultaba, algunos puestos en pie, mientras la mujer salía de la sala con decisión y el muchacho seguía luchando.

\- ¡Soy tu hijo! - le gritó al señor Crouch. - ¡Soy tu hijo! –

\- ¡Tú no eres hijo mío! - chilló el señor Crouch, con los ojos repentinamente desorbitados. - ¡Yo no tengo ningún hijo! –

La bruja menuda que estaba a su lado lanzó un gemido ahogado y se desplomó en el asiento. Se había desmayado. Crouch no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

\- _Cometió errores, pero si es tu hijo…-_ los ojos de Harry se quedaron clavados en Crouch.

\- ¡Lleváoslos! - ordenó Crouch a los dementores, salpicando saliva. - ¡Lleváoslos, y que se pudran allí! –

\- ¡Padre, padre, yo no tengo nada que ver! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor, padre! –

\- ¡Crouch! – exclamó Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Creo, Harry, que ya es hora de volver a mi despacho. - le dijo alguien al oído. Se sobresaltó. Miró a un lado y luego al otro. Había un Albus Dumbledore sentado a su derecha, que observaba cómo se llevaban los dementores al hijo de Crouch, y otro Albus Dumbledore a su izquierda, mirándolo a él.

\- Vamos. - le dijo el Dumbledore de la izquierda, tocando su hombro. Harry asintió y siguió a su director (al de verdad).

Harry notó que se elevaba en el aire; la mazmorra se desvaneció. Por un instante la oscuridad fue total, y luego sintió como si diera una voltereta a cámara lenta y se posara de pronto sobre sus pies en lo que parecía la luz cegadora del soleado despacho de Dumbledore. La vasija de piedra brillaba en el armario, delante de él, y a su lado se encontraba Albus Dumbledore.

\- Lo siento profesor…- susurró Harry, cabizbajo. – Eh sido un imprudente, no debería…-

\- La curiosidad no es un pecado Harry. – se apresuró en decir Dumbledore con calma. – Pero hay que ser cautos con ella. –

Harry asintió. – Aun así, lo siento…-

Dumbledore levantó el pensadero, lo llevó a su escritorio, lo puso sobre la superficie pulida y se sentó en la silla detrás de la mesa. Con una seña, le indicó a Harry que tomara asiento enfrente de él. Harry lo hizo, sin dejar de mirar el pensadero. El contenido había vuelto a su estado original, blanco plateado, y se arremolinaba y agitaba bajo su atenta mirada.

\- Estos recuerdos…¿tiene que ver con los recientes acontecimientos, verdad? – preguntó el azabache sin rodeos.

El director asintió. – Los últimos sucesos me han obligado a apartar mi atención de mis otras labores, y enfocarme más en otras prioridades. – explicó. – Como esto, mira…- sacó la varita de la túnica y apoyó la punta en el canoso pelo de su sien. Al separar la varita, se extrajo un recuerdo, que parecía un pelo luminoso. Añadió a la vasija aquel nuevo pensamiento.

Dumbledore colocó sus largas manos a cada lado del pensadero y lo movió de forma parecida a un buscador de oro que buscara pepitas...y Harry vio que su cara se transmutaba paulatinamente en la de Snape, que abría la boca y se dirigía al techo con una voz que resonaba ligeramente.

\- Está volviendo...y la de Karkarov también...más intensa y más clara que nunca...-

\- Una conexión que yo podría haber hecho sin ayuda. - dijo Dumbledore suspirando. - Pero no importa. - Miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna a Harry, que a su vez miraba con la boca abierta cómo Snape seguía moviéndose en la superficie de la vasija. - Estaba utilizando el pensadero cuando llegó el señor Fudge a nuestra cita, y lo guardé apresuradamente. Supongo que no dejé bien cerrado el armario. Es lógico que atrajera tu atención. –

\- Si…y lo siento…- dijo de nuevo el azabache.

\- Está bien Harry, solo se más cuidadoso la próxima vez…- dijo el director afablemente.

Frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente, tocó con la punta de la varita los pensamientos que había en la vasija. Al instante surgió una chica rolliza y enfurruñada de unos dieciséis años, que empezó a girar despacio, con los pies en la vasija. No vio ni a Harry ni al profesor Dumbledore.

Al hablar, su voz resonaba como la de Snape, como si llegara de las profundidades de la vasija de piedra: - Me echó un maleficio, profesor Dumbledore, y sólo le estaba tomando un poco el pelo, señor. Sólo le dije que lo había visto el jueves besándose con Florence detrás de los invernaderos...-

\- Pero ¿por qué, Bertha? - dijo con tristeza Dumbledore, mirando a la chica que seguía dando vueltas, en aquel momento en silencio. - Para empezar, ¿por qué tenías que seguirlo? –

\- ¿Bertha Jorkins? - susurró Harry, mirándola.

\- Sí. - contestó Dumbledore, volviendo a tocar con la varita los pensamientos de la vasija; Bertha se hundió nuevamente en ellos, y la sustancia recuperó su aspecto opaco y plateado. - Era Bertha en el colegio, tal como la recuerdo. –

La luz plateada del pensadero iluminaba el rostro de Dumbledore, y a Harry le sorprendió de repente ver lo viejo que parecía. Sabía, naturalmente, que Dumbledore estaba entrado en años, pero nunca pensaba en él como un viejo.

\- Bueno, Harry…- dijo Dumbledore en voz baja. - Antes de que te perdieras entre mis pensamientos, querías decirme algo, ¿no? –

\- Sucedió algo mientras practicaba magia con mis amigos, cerca del bosque…- empezó a explicarse el azabache. – Uno de ellos me atinó, perdí el conocimiento momentáneamente. Fue en ese momento cuando sucedió. Tuve un sueño horroroso, tanto como el recuerdo de la trágica noche en la que perdí mi familia…Vi a Voldemort, torturando a Pettigrew…-

El semblante de Dumbledore se tornó serio. - ¿Sí? Prosigue por favor…-

\- A Voldemort le llegó una carta por medio de una lechuza. Dijo algo como que el error garrafal de Colagusano había quedado reparado. – explicó Harry amargamente. - Dijo que había muerto alguien. Y luego dijo que Colagusano no tendría que servir de alimento a la serpiente (había una serpiente al lado del sillón). Dijo... dijo que, en vez de a él, la serpiente podría comerme a mí. Luego utilizó contra Colagusano la maldición Cruciatus... y la cicatriz empezó a dolerme. No me sucedía algo así desde mi primer año en Hogwarts, lo del dolor en mi frente quiero decir…-

\- Ya veo…- respondió Dumbledore en voz baja. - ¿Te había vuelto a doler la cicatriz este curso alguna vez? –

\- No, como ya le dije, no me dolía desde hacía tres años. – repuso Harry.

Dumbledore se levantó y comenzó a pasear por detrás del escritorio. De vez en cuando se ponía en la sien la punta de la varita, se sacaba otro pensamiento brillante y plateado, y lo echaba al pensadero. Dentro de éste, los pensamientos empezaron a girar tan rápido que Harry no podía distinguir nada: no era más que un borrón de colores.

\- Profesor...- lo llamó después de un par de minutos.

Dumbledore dejó de pasear y miró a Harry. – Disculpa. - dijo, y volvió a sentarse tras el escritorio.

\- Descuide, solo quería saber, si usted tiene alguna idea de porque me duele la cicatriz, como lo está haciendo desde mi llegada a Hogwarts…- susurró el azabache.

Dumbledore lo observó en silencio durante un momento antes de responder. - Tengo una teoría, nada más…Me da la impresión de que te duele la cicatriz tanto cuando Voldemort está cerca de ti como cuando a él lo acomete un acceso de odio especialmente intenso. –

\- ¿Pero porque ahora? ¿Cómo es que no sucedió en los dos años anteriores? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Porque tú y él estáis conectados por una maldición malograda. - explicó Dumbledore. - Eso no es una cicatriz ordinaria. - Eh notado que tu protección oclumántica ha sufrido constantes ataques, y sin duda, debe de ser a causa de Voldemort. –

\- Entonces es él quien me fastidia noche tras noche…- musitó Harry.

\- Me temo que así es Harry. – suspiró el viejo director. – Parece que la conexión entre ustedes provoca esos daños severos en tu mente. Haces un esfuerzo constante a la hora de proteger tu mente. Para un mago tan joven como tu, es especialmente difícil. –

\- No puedo permitir que él se adentre en mi mente. – dijo Harry con determinación.

\- No, desde luego que no. – repuso Dumbledore.

\- Si Voldemort y yo estamos, conectados…- susurró el azabache con desagrado. – Es posible que aquello no fuera un sueño…¿Y si se trata de algo que ha sucedido realmente? -

\- Es posible…- admitió Dumbledore. - Diría que probable. ¿Viste a Voldemort, Harry? –

\- Más que eso…- el azabache se puso de cara a la pared. - Yo…veía a través de él, y vi claramente como sujetaba su varita y torturaba con ella a Pettigrew…Lo que significa que…-

\- Que Voldemort está recobrando fuerzas…- concluyó Dumbledore de un murmuro.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ampliamente. Se giró bruscamente para ver de frente a su director. – Profesor…- dijo tembloroso, pero de furia. - ¿cree que está cobrando fuerzas? -

\- ¿Voldemort? - Dumbledore miró a Harry por encima del pensadero. Era la misma mirada característica y penetrante que le había dirigido en otras ocasiones, y a Harry siempre le daba la impresión de que el director veía a través de él, de una manera en que ni siquiera podía hacerlo el ojo mágico de Moody. – Si ha encontrado un nuevo método eso no lo sabemos. Pero si hay algo que conocemos bien Harry…-

\- Si, lo sé…- asintió el azabache, entendiendo de que el director mencionaba indirectamente a los horrocruxes de Voldemort.

Dumbledore volvió a suspirar, y de pronto pareció más viejo y más débil que nunca. - Los años del ascenso de Voldemort estuvieron salpicados de desapariciones… - explicó. - Ahora Bertha Jorkins ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro en el lugar en que Voldemort fue localizado por última vez. Barty Crouch también ha desaparecido...en estos mismos terrenos. Y ha habido una tercera desaparición, que el Ministerio, lamento tener que decirlo, no considera de importancia porque es la de un muggle. Se llama Frank Bryce; vivía en la aldea donde se crió el padre de Voldemort, y no se lo ha visto desde finales de agosto. Como ves, leo los periódicos muggles, cosa que no hacen mis amigos del Ministerio. – el director miró a Harry muy serio. - Creo que estas desapariciones están relacionadas, pero el ministro no está de acuerdo conmigo, como tal vez notaras cuando esperabas a la puerta. –

\- Si se trata de Voldemort, es posible que los desaparecidos hayan…bueno…ya sabe…- el azabache tenía una ligera idea de porque no reaparecían aquellos desaparecidos. – Es posible que hayan conocido su final, a manos de él. –

El director asintió con la cabeza. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Dumbledore de vez en cuando se sacaba de la cabeza un pensamiento. Harry pensó que quizá debía marcharse, pero la curiosidad lo retuvo en la silla. - Profesor...- repitió.

\- ¿Sí, Harry? –

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle por los juicios que presencié en el pensadero? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Puedes. - contestó Dumbledore apesadumbrado. - Asistí a muchos juicios, pero algunos regresan a mi memoria con más claridad que otros...especialmente ahora...-

\- ¿Recuerda el juicio en que me encontró?, ¿el del hijo de Crouch? – dijo Harry. – Hablaban de los padres de Neville…-

Dumbledore dirigió a Harry una mirada penetrante. - ¿No te ha contado nunca Neville por qué lo ha criado su abuela? - inquirió el director.

Harry negó con la cabeza, preguntándose por qué nunca había hablado con Neville del tema en los casi cuatro años que hacía que se conocían.

\- Sí, se referían a los padres de Neville. - admitió Dumbledore. - Su padre, Frank, era un auror, igual que el profesor Moody. Él y su mujer fueron torturados para sacarles información sobre el paradero de Voldemort después de que éste perdió su poder, tal como oíste.

\- Entonces, ¿están muertos? - preguntó Harry de un susurro.

\- No…- respondió Dumbledore, con una amargura en la voz que nunca antes había notado Harry. - Están locos. Se encuentran los dos en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Creo que Neville va a visitarlos, con su abuela, durante las vacaciones. No lo reconocen…-

Harry se quedó horrorizado. - _¿Por qué nunca le pregunté por sus padres?_ – se lamentó el azabache, apretando los puños.

\- Los Longbottom eran muy queridos. - prosiguió Dumbledore. - El ataque contra ellos fue posterior a la caída de Voldemort, cuando todo el mundo se sentía ya a salvo. Aquello provocó una oleada de furia como no he conocido nunca. El Ministerio se sintió muy presionado para capturar a los culpables. Por desgracia, y dada la condición en que se encontraban los Longbottom, su declaración no era de fiar. –

\- O sea ¿que el hijo de Crouch podría haber sido inocente? - dijo Harry pensativamente.

\- En cuanto a eso, no tengo ni idea. -

Harry se quedó callado una vez más, observando el movimiento de la sustancia del pensadero. Había otras dos preguntas que rabiaba por hacer, pero atañían a la culpabilidad de personas que estaban vivas. - ¿Qué me dice de Bagman? – dijo.

\- Nadie lo ha vuelto a acusar de ninguna actividad tenebrosa. -contestó Dumbledore con su voz impasible.

\- Está bien. - dijo Harry apresuradamente, volviendo a observar el contenido del pensadero, que giraba más despacio porque Dumbledore había dejado de añadir pensamientos. – Creo, que será mejor que me retire…- dijo, sin ánimos de preguntarle por el profesor Snape y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Debes de saber, Harry, que el profesor Snape, como cualquier persona cometió errores en su vida. Pero a diferencia de aquellos que buscan huir avergonzados por sus actos, él buscó hacer lo correcto…- habló Dumbledore, como si adivinara la pregunta de fondo que iba a formular el azabache.

Harry se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta. – Si, lo pensaba…por alguna razón usted confía en él…- se giró para ver una vez más al director. – Y yo confío en su juicio, profesor. –

\- Agradezco tu compresión, Harry…- dijo Dumbledore afablemente. – Una cosa más antes de que te vayas. Por favor, no digas a nadie lo de los padres de Neville. Él tiene derecho a contarlo, cuando esté preparado…-

El azabache asintió. – Si profesor, hasta la próxima. –

\- Y Harry…buena suerte en la tercera prueba. – le dijo con una sonrisa el director.


	48. Ch95-96-Año IV

Capítulo 95 – Reunión, antes de la última prueba.

\- Entonces, ¿Dumbledore cree que Voldemort está recuperando fuerzas? - murmuró Ron.

Harry ya había hecho partícipes a Ron y Hermione de todo cuanto había visto en el pensadero y de casi todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho y mostrado después. Y, naturalmente, también había hecho partícipe a Sirius, a quien había enviado una lechuza en cuanto salió del despacho de Dumbledore.

Aquella noche los tres volvieron a quedarse hasta tarde hablando de todas esas cosas en la sala común, hasta que a Harry empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza y comprendió a qué se refería Dumbledore cuando le había dicho que tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que resultaba un alivio sacarlos.

\- _En serio, me vendría de perlas tener un pensadero…-_ pensó el azabache.

Ron miraba la chimenea. A Harry le pareció que su mejor amigo temblaba un poco, aunque la noche era cálida.

\- ¿Y confía en Snape? - preguntó Ron. - ¿De verdad confía en Snape, aunque sabe que fue un mortífago? –

\- Si, y si Dumbledore confía en el profesor Snape, entonces yo también. – repuso Harry.

Hermione llevaba diez minutos sin hablar. Estaba sentada con la frente apoyada en las manos y mirando al suelo. Al azabache se le ocurrió que también a ella le hubiera sido útil un pensadero. - Rita Skeeter…- murmuró al final.

\- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte ahora por ella? - bufó Ron, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

\- No me preocupo por ella. - dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar al suelo. - Sólo estoy pensando en lo que dijo cuándo nos la encontramos por última vez en "Las Tres Escobas", ¿lo recuerdan? –

\- Si…"Yo sé cosas sobre Ludo Bagman que te pondrían los pelos de punta..." – repitió Harry las palabras de la reportera "arruinavidas". - Supongo que se refería a eso. –

\- Exacto, ella hizo la crónica del juicio, sabía que les había pasado información a los mortífagos. – dijo Hermione. - Y Winky también lo sabía, ¿os acordáis? "¡El señor Bagman es un mago malo!" – repitió lo que dijo la elfina. - Seguro que Crouch se puso furioso cuando lo dejaron en libertad y lo comentó en su casa. –

\- Ya, pero Bagman no pasó la información a sabiendas, ¿o sí? – dijo Ron.

\- Con lo tonto que es, es presa fácil para alguien experto en la manipulación. – susurró el azabache. – Alguien como Voldemort…-

\- ¿Crees que a Bagman lo controlaron por medio de la maldición Imperius? – dijo el pelirrojo, como si esperara una respuesta positiva.

\- Puede ser, pero nada es seguro. – dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. El azabache aprobó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y Fudge cree que Madame Máxime atacó a Crouch? - preguntó Ron, mirando a Harry.

\- Sí. - respondió el azabache. - Pero sólo porque Crouch desapareció junto al carruaje de Beauxbatons. –

\- Nosotros nunca sospechamos de ella. - comentó Ron pensativo. - Tiene sangre de gigante, y no quiere admitirlo...-

\- Claro que no quiere admitirlo. - dijo Hermione bruscamente, levantando la mirada. - Mira lo que le pasó a Hagrid cuando Rita se enteró de lo de su madre. Mira a Fudge, llegando a rápidas conclusiones sobre ella, sólo porque es semigigante. ¿Para qué iba a querer que lo supieran?, ¿para hacerse víctima de ese tipo de prejuicios? En su lugar, sabiendo lo que me esperaba por decir la verdad, también yo diría que tengo el esqueleto grande. – se puso en frente de Harry. - ¿Le contaste a Dumbledore sobre…tus ojos? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué tienen? – dijo el azabache. – Yo creo que están bien. – se encogió de hombros.

\- Harry, que tus ojos se vuelvan rojos no es una buena señal...– habló la castaña con temblor en los ojos. - Estuve en la biblioteca la semana pasada, intentado averiguar que síntoma estás padeciendo...pero no encontré nada sobre ojos que cambian de color...a menos que seas Metamorfomago.-

\- No creo que Harry sea Metamorfomago, de lo contrario hace tiempo que se hubiera desecho de la cicatriz, ¿no? - observó Ron.

\- Es verdad. - corroboró Harry. - Quizás...quizás Voldemort me dejó algo más que la capacidad de hablar parsél. – dijo cabizbajo y pensativo. - ¿Recuerdan lo que me dijo Dumbledore hace dos años? Voldemort me transmitió algunos poderes la noche que me hizo esta cicatriz. – susurró, señalando a su cicatriz.

\- Primero el parsél, ahora resulta que cuando te cabreas tus ojos se ponen rojos. – dijo el pelirrojo, negando con la cabeza. – ¿Qué será lo siguiente? –

\- Honestamente, prefiero no saberlo. – repuso Harry con amargura.

Hermione, nerviosa y preocupada, miró el reloj como si tuviera frío. - ¡Vaya! Miren que hora es, será mejor que vayamos a la cama. – sugirió en tono de orden. Le dio un beso a Harry, antes de irse a su habitación. – Tú no eres él, Harry, estoy segura de ello. – le dijo con determinación al azabache, antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

Harry y Ron subieron despacio al dormitorio. Al ponerse el pijama, Harry miró la cama de Neville. Fiel a la palabra que le había dado a Dumbledore, no había contado a Ron ni a Hermione nada sobre los padres de Neville.

Mientras se metía en la cama, se imaginó cómo sería tener unos padres aún vivos pero incapaces de reconocer a su hijo. A menudo él inspiraba conmiseración por ser huérfano, pero mientras escuchaba los ronquidos de Neville pensó que éste se la merecía más. Allí acostado, a oscuras, Harry sintió un acceso de ira y odio contra los que habían torturado al señor y la señora Longbottom. Recordó los insultos de la multitud mientras el hijo de Crouch y sus compañeros eran retirados de la sala por los dementores...y comprendió cómo se sentía la gente. Luego recordó las súplicas del muchacho y su cara blanca como la leche, y con furia, pensó que había muerto un año más tarde...

\- _Eres tú, Voldemort…_ \- se dijo Harry mirando en la oscuridad el dosel de su cama. – _Todo es culpa tuya…tú rompiste esas familias y arruinaste todas aquellas vidas...tu…arruinaste mi vida…-_

Ron y Hermione tenían que estudiar para los exámenes, que terminarían el día de la tercera prueba. Insistían en ayudar a Harry todo lo posible, pero el azabache no quería distraerles de sus obligaciones académicas.

\- Agradezco la ayuda, pero de verdad, no tenéis que tomaros la molestia de malgastar vuestro tiempo libre en mí. – insistió el azabache. – Debéis prepararos para los exámenes. – tanto Ron como Hermione asintieron con desgana, pero al final lo entendieron.

Al empezar junio, volvieron la excitación y el nerviosismo al castillo. Todos esperaban con impaciencia la tercera prueba, que tendría lugar una semana antes de fin de curso. Harry, el líder de la clasificación, aprovechaba cualquier momento para practicar sus hechizos, no solo los habituales, también perfeccionó sus artes oscuras. A pesar de conocer la verdad sobre su maestro de pociones, el azabache siguió asistiendo a sus clases con normalidad, y siguió hablando con él como siempre, desde que se comenzaron a llevarse bien. A fin de cuentas…

\- _Es decisión suya si algún día desea revelarme fenómenos de su pasado._ – pensó el azabache.

Moody aún no le había regresado el mapa del merodeador, y con Rita Skeeter rondando por Hogwarts, era arriesgado asistir a las clases especiales con el profesor Snape. Para Harry, aquello se presentaba como un panorama peculiar, donde no podía practicar y aprender más hechizos sin tener a un Ojoloco con un mapa capaz de mostrar cada palmo de Hogwarts, y a una reportera siguiéndole la pista.

El joven mago no se preocupó demasiado por si se perdía en el laberinto, tenía una serie de hechizos prácticos en caso de desorientación, como el encantamiento brújula, un útil descubrimiento de Hermione durante su segundo año, que haría que la varita señalara justo hacia el norte. Curiosamente lo descubrió antes de adentrarse en el bosque prohibido para buscar a Aragog, una acromántula gigante que Hagrid llevaba criando desde hace más de cincuenta años, y que vive allí junto a su familia.

\- _Ronald tiene pesadillas desde entonces…-_ reconoció Harry.

Perfeccionó otros hechizos útiles y que requerían de habilidad física, como Spongify, que vuelve las cosas más flexibles y elásticas, sobre todo determinadas superficies rígidas, volviéndolas como la goma y permitiendo rebotar en ellas. Carpe Retractum, para crear una cuerda elástica mágica y balancearse por donde pasa. Protego, el cual mejoró sobre todo después del pequeño incidente que tuvo cuando practicó con sus amigos en el bosque, y al final Chloe le atinó.

 _\- Es difícil esquivar sus hechizos, son rápidos y precisos._ – pensó el azabache, sorprendido por la puntería de su amiga.

A pesar de que no tenía que hacer los exámenes finales, Harry se quedaba en ocasiones con Hermione, Ron y en ocasiones Chloe para acompañarlos en sus estudios cuando se quedaban en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo mi hermana? – refunfuñó Ron, sosteniendo amenazadoramente su libro de encantamientos. - ¿Por qué no viene a estudiar con nosotros? –

\- Ronald, ya sabes que a ella le gusta estudiar con Draco y…- decía Chloe, pero eso solo alteró más al pelirrojo.

\- ¡AJÁ! ¡Entonces si están saliendo! ¿¡Porque no quieren reconocerlo!? – bufó Ron, tirando bruscamente el libro de encantamientos sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Ssh! – le calló Hermione. – ¡Vas a hacer que la señora Pince nos eche a patadas! – susurró.

\- ¡Hmph! – gruñó Ron, sentándose al lado de Chloe y con cara de malas pulgas. Miró por la ventana, quizás deseando desahogarse. - ¿Qué estarán haciendo ahi la lagartija y los gorilas de Slytherin? – preguntó de mala gana. Estaba observando los terrenos del colegio.

Harry, Hermione y Chloe miraron por la ventana. Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban abajo, a la sombra de un árbol. Los dos últimos sonreían de satisfacción, al parecer vigilando algo, mientras Parkinson hablaba cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Desde cuándo usan walkie-talkie? – preguntó Chloe, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- ¿Qué es un walkie-talkie? – preguntó Ron interesado.

La rubia iba a explicárselo, pero Hermione la interrumpió. - ¿Cómo os lo tengo que decir? Ese tipo de aparatos muggles no funcionan en Hogwarts. – repuso en tono mandón.

Por aquellos días, Sirius les enviaba lechuzas a diario. Al igual que Hermione y los demás, parecía que su interés primordial era preocuparse por Harry y la tercera prueba, antes de preocuparse por otras prioridades. En cada carta le recordaba que, ocurriera lo que ocurriera fuera de los muros de Hogwarts, ni era asunto suyo, ni podía hacer nada al respecto.

 _Si Voldemort está realmente recobrando fuerzas, lo primero para mí es tu seguridad. No te puede poner las manos encima mientras estés bajo la protección de Dumbledore; pero, aun así, es mejor no arriesgarse: entrénate para el laberinto, y luego ya nos ocuparemos de otros asuntos. Has demostrado tu potencial, pero Voldemort no es cualquier mago, su poder…supera cualquier limite. Ten esto presente si alguna vez te cruzas con él._

 _Sirius_

La última nota lo dejó decepcionado. ¿Su poder no era suficiente como para enfrentarse a Voldemort? Harry había vencido a un Troll, a un basilisco, a los dementores, a Malfoy y a su padre…muchos han conocido la derrota ante el prodigioso mago que ansiaba desde hacía tiempo, tomar venganza contra el responsable de su dolor.

Dumbledore y Snape le dijeron una y otra vez a Harry que su escudo Oclumántico había sufrido constantes daños durante el transcurso del año escolar. El azabache decidió dedicar los días restantes a reforzar su escudo, a base de meditación. Así fue hasta el veinticuatro de junio.

El desayuno fue muy bullicioso en la mesa de Gryffindor la mañana de la tercera prueba. Las lechuzas llevaron a Harry una tarjeta de Sirius para desearle buena suerte.

Llegó una lechuza para Hermione llevándole su acostumbrado ejemplar de "El Profeta". Lo desplegó, miró la primera página y escupió sin querer el zumo de calabaza que tenía en la boca en la cara de Harry.

\- Hm…zumo de calabaza…- sonrío el azabache, mientras se limpiaba con un mantel.

\- ¡Lo siento! - se apresuró a contestar la castaña, intentando retirar el periódico de la vista. Pero Ron lo cogió.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Hoy no! – bramó el pelirrojo, tras mirar el titular.

Chloe también lo miró, y dio un golpe sobre la mesa. - ¡Ah! Esa vieja rata...-

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Harry. - ¿Skeeter ataca de nuevo? –

\- No…que va…- dijo Ron con nerviosismo, e igual que había hecho Hermione, intentó retirar el periódico.

Pero, antes de que Harry pudiera pedirles el periódico, Pansy le gritó desde la mesa de Slytherin. - ¡Eh, Potter! ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a poner furioso con nosotros? –

\- Dale gracias a tu madre por haberte parido como chica, porque si no…- murmuró el azabache, con una vena en la frente. Observó que Parkinson tenía en la mano un ejemplar de "El Profeta". A lo largo de la mesa, los de Slytherin se reían y se volvían en las sillas para ver cómo reaccionaba. – Ronald…pásame el periódico…- susurró con el rostro sombrío.

Temblando de miedo, Ron le pasó el periódico al azabache. Este lo abrió rápidamente y vio su propia fotografía bajo un titular muy destacado:

 _HARRY POTTER, "TRASTORNADO Y PELIGROSO"_

 _El muchacho que derrotó a "El que no debe ser nombrado" es inestable y probablemente peligroso, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra corresponsal especial. Recientemente han salido a la luz evidencias alarmantes del extraño comportamiento de Harry Potter que arrojan dudas sobre su idoneidad para competir en algo que exige tanto de sus participantes como el Torneo de los tres magos, e incluso para estudiar en Hogwarts._

 _Potter, como revela en exclusiva "El Profeta", sufre a menudo ataques de ira y desmayo, a consecuencia de la cicatriz que tiene en la frente, vestigio de la maldición con la que "Quien ustedes saben" intentó matarlo. El pasado lunes, fue avistado cerca de los bosques, gritando con dolor el nombre de "Ya saben quién" y sujetándose con fuerza la frente donde tiene la cicatriz._

 _Es posible (nos dicen los máximos expertos del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas) que la mente de Potter quedara afectada por el ataque infligido por "Quien ustedes saben", y que la insistencia en que la cicatriz le sigue doliendo sea expresión de una alteración arraigada en lo más profundo del cerebro._

" _Podría incluso estar fingiendo" - ha dicho un especialista. – "Podría tratarse de una manera de reclamar atención."_

 _Pero "El Profeta" ha descubierto hechos preocupantes relativos a Harry Potter que el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, ha ocultado cuidadosamente a la opinión pública del mundo mágico._

" _Potter habla la lengua parsél" - nos revela Pansy Parkinson, una atractiva estudiante de cuarto curso de Hogwarts con quien tuvimos el placer de hablar anteriormente. - Hace dos años hubo un montón de ataques contra alumnos, y casi todo el mundo pensaba que Potter era el culpable después de haberlo visto perder los estribos en el club de duelo y arrojarle una serpiente a otro compañero. Pero lo taparon todo. También ha hecho amistad con hombres lobo y con gigantes. En nuestra opinión, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir un poco de poder."_

 _La lengua Parsél, con la que se comunican las serpientes, se considera desde hace mucho tiempo un arte oscura. De hecho, el hablante de parsél más famoso de nuestros tiempos no es otro que el mismísimo Quien-ustedes-saben. Un miembro de la Liga para la Defensa contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, que no desea que su nombre aparezca aquí, asegura que consideraría a cualquier mago capaz de hablar en parsél "sospechoso a priori: personalmente, no me fiaría de nadie que hablara con las serpientes, ya que éstas son frecuentemente utilizadas en los peores tipos de magia tenebrosa y están tradicionalmente relacionadas con los malhechores". De forma semejante, añadió: "Cualquiera que busque la compañía de engendros tales como gigantes y hombres lobo parece revelar una atracción por la violencia."_

 _Ya comprobamos el temible poder de Potter durante el transcurso del torneo. Primero con el Colacuerno húngaro, quien permaneció en tratamiento médico especializado por tres meses. Y los Grindylows y Selkies del lago negro, que se quedaron enérgicamente de ser victimas del joven y peligroso mago. Albus Dumbledore debería tal vez considerar si es adecuado que un muchacho como éste compita en el Torneo de los tres magos. Hay quien teme que Potter pueda recurrir a las artes oscuras en su afán por ganar el Torneo, cuya tercera prueba tendrá lugar esta noche._

Harry, sin embargo, no parecía enfadado. – No estoy pirado, pero en algo Skeeter no se equivoca…soy peligroso…- sonrío maliciosamente, mientras doblaba el periódico. – Es bueno saber que aún me tienen cariño. – dijo sarcásticamente.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle se reían de él, atornillándose el dedo en la sien, poniendo grotescas caras de loco y moviendo la lengua como las serpientes.

\- Esa estúpida…- bufó Chloe, mirándola de mala gana.

\- Seguro que Skeeter nos estaba espiando en el bosque. – repuso Ron, dejando el cáliz de zumo sobre la mesa de un golpe. – Allí le será más fácil ocultarse. –

\- ¡Atraparé a ese insecto a como dé lugar! – gruñó Hermione, terminándose el desayuno en apenas unos segundos. - Pero tendrá que ser después, ahora tenemos que ir a los exámenes finales. –

\- Cierto. – corroboró Ron, con una pizca de terror.

Como estaba exento de los exámenes de fin de curso por ser campeón de Hogwarts, en todos los que había habido hasta el momento Harry se había sentado al final del aula y se dedicaba a meditar. Algunos lo miraban extrañados, como si aprovechara el tiempo para dormir en vez de estudiar.

\- _A ellos les importa un comino lo que yo haga…-_ repuso el azabache mentalmente.

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall llegó hacia él bordeando la mesa de Gryffindor. - Potter, después de desayunar los campeones tenéis que ir a la sala de al lado. - dijo.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Las pruebas no eran en la noche, profesora McGonagall? – preguntó Harry, extrañado.

\- Ya lo sé, Potter. Las familias de los campeones están invitadas a la última prueba, ya sabes. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de saludarlos. - Se fue.

Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. – No habrá invitado a los Dursley, ¿verdad? - Se preguntó a sí mismo.

\- ¿Y qué habría con eso Harry? – le preguntó la castaña. – ¿No se supone que ahora te llevas bien con ellos? –

\- No es eso, es que…me parece un tanto extraño, verlos aquí…- susurró con intriga el azabache.

\- Bueno, de cualquier manera el examen va a comenzar, ¿nos vamos Hermione? – preguntó Ron, levantándose con su mochila.

\- Si. – le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo, antes de girarse hacia Harry. – Buena suerte, te amo…- le susurró, dándole un beso, antes de irse por la puerta junto con Ron.

\- ¿Tu no tienes exámenes? – le preguntó Harry a Chloe.

\- Me quefda mefia hofa. – contestó la rubia, con los cachetes llenos de pastel de caldero.

\- Vale, iré a ver a mis parientes, supongo…- suspiró el azabache, levantándose de su asiento a medido que el Gran Comedor se iba vaciando rápidamente.

Vio que Fleur Delacour se levantaba de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se juntaba con Cedric para entrar en la sala contigua. Krum se marchó cabizbajo, poco después, para unirse a ellos. Harry caminaba a cierta distancia de los otros, un tanto intrigado. ¿Los Dursley habían venido a verle? No lo creía, su relación mejoró drásticamente durante los tres últimos años, pero el azabache no olvida en ningún momento que antes de llegar a Hogwarts, el trató que recibió por parte de ellos fue bastante desagradable.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta del Gran Comedor, Cedric asomó la cabeza. - ¡Vamos, Harry, te están esperando! –

Totalmente perplejo, Harry cruzó la puerta del Gran Comedor y abrió la puerta de la sala. Cedric y sus padres estaban junto a la puerta. Viktor Krum se hallaba en un rincón, hablando en veloz búlgaro con su madre, una señora de pelo negro, y con su padre. Había heredado la nariz ganchuda de éste. Al otro lado de la sala, Fleur conversaba con su madre en francés. Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur, le daba la mano a su madre. Saludó con un gesto a Harry, y él respondió de igual manera. Luego vio, delante de la chimenea, sonriéndole, a Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill y a la señora Weasley.

\- Harry Potter…- dijo Sirius, abriendo los brazos de par en par.

\- ¡Sirius! – exclamó el azabache emocionado, abrazando a su padrino.

\- ¡Eh! Cuidado ahijado, me vas a partir los huesos. – bromeó Canuto. – Me alegro mucho de verte. –

\- Yo también…- dijo Harry afablemente. – Y a todos vosotros, no sabéis lo mucho que significa para mi…-

\- Estamos contigo Harry. – dijo Remus amablemente.

\- Mira, hemos hecho esto para apoyarte. – Tonks desplegó una pancarta de color escarlata que ponía "A por ellos Rey León". – Claro que también quiero apoyar a Cedric así que…- sacó otra pancarta, con los colores amarillo y negro característico de Hufflepuff el cual ponía "¡Animo Cedric! ¡Con Lealtad y justicia por Hufflepuff vencerás!". – No te lo tomes a mal, es que…-

\- Ella fue de Hufflepuff cuando estaba en Hogwarts. – explicó Sirius, rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Harry? – le preguntó la señora Weasley al azabache, sujetando sus cachetes como toda madre. - ¿Estas nervioso? ¿Has dormido bien? ¿Te has preparado para la prueba? –

\- Estoy perfectamente señora Weasley, gracias por preguntar. – dijo Harry agradecido.

\- ¿Qué tal, Harry? - lo saludó Bill, sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano. - Charlie quería venir, pero no han podido darle permiso. Dice que estuviste increíble con el Colacuerno. –

Harry notó que Fleur Delacour miraba a Bill por encima del hombro de su madre con bastante interés. No parecía que le disgustaran ni el pelo largo ni los pendientes con colmillos. – Si…tal vez por eso Rita Skeeter piensa que soy…peligroso…-

\- ¡Ha! No pienso volver a tragarme nunca más sus artículos. – repuso la señora Weasley enérgicamente. - ¡Será posible! Ha escrito barbaridades sobre ti, ¡sobre Ginny! ¡Menudo escandalo! –

\- ¿No…estará por aquí…verdad? – preguntó Sirius en voz baja, observando intranquilamente los alrededores de la sala.

\- No lo sé, es como un fantasma, difícil de ver. – dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombro.

\- Esté o no Skeeter lo más importante es que tu estés centrado, Harry. – le dijo Remus. – La tercera prueba tiene todo tipo de obstáculos. Mantén los ojos abiertos y usa tus instintos como guía. –

\- A Lunático nunca le falla. – aseguró Sirius con una amplia sonrisa. – Es una pena que no fuera tan bueno con esos instintos a tu edad…-

\- Es estupendo volver aquí. - comentó Bill mirando la sala (Violeta, la amiga de la Señora Gorda, le guiñó un ojo desde su cuadro), mientras que Sirius y Remus empezaban a hablar de sus años como "Dos jóvenes merodeadores". - Hacía cinco años que no veía este lugar. ¿Sigue por ahí el cuadro del caballero loco, sir Cadogan? –

\- Si, me cae bien ese tío. – dijo Harry con el pulgar arriba.

\- ¿Y la Señora Gorda? - preguntó Bill.

\- Ya estaba aquí en mis tiempos…- comentó la señora Weasley. - Me echó una buena bronca la noche en que volví al dormitorio a las cuatro de la mañana. –

\- ¿Molly? ¿Qué hacías fuera del dormitorio a las cuatro de la mañana? - quiso saber Tonks, mirando con sorpresa a la señora Weasley, al igual que Bill.

La señora Weasley sonrió, y los ojos le brillaron. – Arthur y yo fuimos a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna…- explicó, como si estuviera fantaseando. - Lo pilló Apollyon Pringle, que era el conserje por aquellos días. Arthur aún conserva las señales. –

Tonks se estremeció. – Menos mal que el profesor Dumbledore retiró esos castigos tan severos de antaño…- murmuró.

\- ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta, Harry? – le ofreció Sirius. – Después de todo, el año pasado no me dio mucho tiempo de pasear por el castillo. –

\- Claro. – aprobó Harry.

Al pasar al lado de Amos Diggory, éste se volvió hacia ellos. - Conque estás aquí, ¿eh? - dijo, mirando a Harry de arriba abajo. – Últimamente en "El Profeta" hablan cosas bastante extrañas de ti, Harry, ¿No es curioso? Después de destacar en las primeras portadas del año escolar… -

\- A mí no me interesa aparecer en las páginas de…"El Profeta"…- dijo Harry, de brazos cruzados.

\- No le hagas caso. - le dijo Cedric a Harry en voz baja, mirando con severidad a su padre. - Está enfadado desde que leyó el artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre el Torneo de los tres magos. Ya sabes, cuando te hizo aparecer como el único campeón de Hogwarts. –

\- Pero si es Skeeter quien publica esas bobadas sobre mi…- el azabache rodó los ojos.

\- Bah, bah, mejor dejemos de hablar de ese buitre, ¿eh, Amos? – dijo Sirius, cogiendo del hombro a su ahijado. – Tampoco me creo que tú te tragues todo lo que pone en sus publicaciones. –

\- No es eso Sirius, tan solo me gustaría que tu ahijado no acapare toda la atención, que Cedric también lo ha hecho extraordinariamente bien durante el torneo. – repuso el señor Diggory, mientras el grupo se alejaba.

\- Pues busca a Skeeter y exígeselo a ella, a ver si con suerte te hace caso. – le sugirió el animago canino, mientras atravesaban la puerta. – Que pesado…- murmuró.

Dio la impresión de que el señor Diggory iba a objetar, pero su mujer le puso una mano en el brazo, y él no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y apartarse.

Harry disfrutó mucho la mañana caminando por los terrenos soleados con Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill y la señora Weasley, mostrándoles el carruaje de Beauxbatons y el barco de Durmstrang. La señora Weasley sentía curiosidad por el sauce boxeador, que había sido plantado después de que ella había dejado el colegio.

\- Lo plantaron por mí, Molly…- le explicó Remus, con una sonrisa triste. – Para evitar que otros, como Severus, me siguieran hasta la casa de los gritos durante los días de luna llena. –

\- Hoy no tendrás ese problema. – dijo Tonks, sujetándole la mano. – La noche está libre de luna llena, podremos ver todos juntos la última prueba. –

\- Precisamente por eso vine. – aseguró Remus.

\- O sea, ¿que si hubiera luna llena no vendrías por aquí? – preguntó el azabache con el entrecejo alzando.

\- Posiblemente, pero estaría alejado de la multitud, y en mi forma de hombre lobo, claro, antes me habría acordado de tomar la poción matalobos. – dijo Remus, un poco avergonzado.

\- Si, desde el año pasado que tiene apuntado en el calendario los días que habrán luna llena, para que no sé olvide. – aseguró Sirius.

\- ¿Qué hay de Percy? - preguntó Harry cuando caminaban por los invernaderos.

\- Está…con el agua hasta el cuello. - dijo Bill.

\- Está bastante alterado. - explicó la señora Weasley bajando la voz y mirando a su alrededor. - El Ministerio quiere que no se hable de la desaparición del señor Crouch, pero a Percy lo han llamado para preguntarle acerca de las instrucciones que Crouch le ha estado enviando. Piensan que pudieran no haber sido escritas realmente por él. Percy está sometido a demasiada tensión. No lo han dejado que sustituya esta noche al señor Crouch en el tribunal. Va a hacerlo Cornelius Fudge. –

\- Lo que significa que me lo voy a pasar bomba. – se burló Sirius, riendo a carcajadas.

\- Hemos preguntado por Crouch con anterioridad, visitado su casa, pero nadie sabe de su paradero. – dijo Remus.

\- En el Ministerio todos lo están preocupados, estuve tres meses con un grupo de aurores buscando pistas sobre él por los bosques de Albania, pero no tuvimos éxito. – explicó Tonks con tristeza. – Es como si…se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, es siniestro…-

Volvieron al castillo para la comida.

\- ¡Mamá...chicos! - exclamó Ron, atónito, acudiendo a la mesa de Gryffindor. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? -

\- Cualquiera diría que no estás contento de vernos. – bromeó Sirius.

\- No, no, es que como dijeron que vendrían los familiares de Harry, no pensé…- intentó explicarse Ron.

\- Nosotros somos la familia de Harry. – aseguró la señora Weasley. – Porque le queremos. –

\- Porque es nuestro amigo. – asintió Tonks.

\- Porque es muy importante para nosotros. – sonrío Remus.

Harry estaba emocionado, realmente, si tenía una familia. – _La familia no siempre es por la sangre, sino por los sentimientos que compartimos, juntos…-_ pensó con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Ah…tengo que decir que me gusta el cambio, ¡no tener que cocinar! – dijo la señora Weasley alegremente. - ¿Qué tal el examen, hijo? –

\- Eh...bien - contestó Ron. - No pude recordar todos los nombres de los duendes rebeldes, así que me inventé algunos. Pero bien. - añadió, sirviéndose empanada de Cornualles, mientras la señora Weasley lo miraba con severidad. - Todos se llaman cosas como Bodrod el Barbudo y Urg el Guarro, así que no fue difícil. –

\- Muy bien…¡Oh! Y ella debe de ser la pequeña Chloe. – observó la señora Weasley a la rubia, que estaba sentada al lado de Ron. - ¿Cómo estás? Es la primera vez que nos vemos. - le dijo afablemente.

\- Hola señora Weasley…- dijo Chloe con timidez. – Gra…gracias por el huevo de pascua, me gustó mucho…-

\- ¡Pero si es un encanto de niña! – chilló contenta la señora Weasley, mientras la apachurraba como a un muñeco de peluche.

\- Mama, la estas asfixiando. – dijo Ron, riendo discretamente.

Fred, George y Ginny fueron también a sentarse con ellos, y Harry lo pasó tan bien que le parecía estar de vuelta en La Madriguera. Hermione apareció poco después y se sentó al lado del azabache.

\- Hola Hermione. – le saludó la señora Weasley, con una amabilidad que pilló por sorpresa a la castaña. – Acabo de acordarme de que los Granger iban a venir también. –

\- ¿¡Mis padres iban a venir!? – preguntó la castaña, sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto, ellos también le tienen mucho cariño a Harry, pero están muy ocupados el día de hoy. – explicó la señora Weasley. - Hablamos con ellos por felétono y nos dijeron que tenían diez pacientes para esta tarde, en calidad de urgencia. –

\- Mamá, es teléfono, ¿no es así, Chloe? – dijo Ron, y Chloe asintió. – Pues si, esta vez lo dije bien. –

\- Bueno, como sea, me han pedido que te desee mucha suerte de su parte, Harry. – le dijo la señora Weasley al azabache. – Y que si ganas, Dan te invitará a un partido del Manchester United, uno de esos equipos de…¿Cómo se llama ese deporte que juegan si escoba, Ron? –

\- Ni ifdea…- respondió el mencionado con la boca llena.

\- Es el futbol, un deporte que consiste en…- empezó a explicarle Chloe a la señora Weasley.

\- Los dentistas siempre están ocupados, ¿no crees? – le dijo Harry a Hermione. – Bueno, al menos ya tengo un motivo más para ganar el torneo. –

\- ¿Te refieres a ir a ver un partido de futbol con mi padre? ¿o los dos juntos? – le preguntó la castaña, bastante sonrojada.

\- Llevo pensando en ello desde el año pasado, cuando esta en tu casa. – dijo Harry. – Sería una magnífica oportunidad…lo de ir junto a ti claro.-

Harry y los demás pasaron la tarde dando un largo paseo por el castillo y volvieron al Gran Comedor para el banquete de la noche. Para entonces, Ludo Bagman y Cornelius Fudge se habían incorporado a la mesa de los profesores. Bagman parecía muy contento, pero Cornelius Fudge, que estaba sentado junto a Madame Máxime, tenía una mirada severa y no hablaba. Madame Máxime no levantaba la vista del plato, y a Harry le pareció que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Hagrid no dejaba de mirarla desde el otro lado de la mesa.

\- _¿Qué habrá pasado?_ – pensó el azabache con preocupación.

Hubo más platos de lo habitual, pero Harry estaba tan concentrado en la prueba que no tenía cabeza para pensar en comida. Por otra parte, Ron y Chloe disfrutaban tanto como él día de su cumpleaños.

Cuando el techo encantado comenzó a pasar del azul a un morado oscuro, Dumbledore, en la mesa de los profesores, se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio. - Damas y caballeros, dentro de cinco minutos les pediré que vayamos todos hacia el campo de Quidditch para presenciar la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. En cuanto a los campeones, les ruego que tengan la bondad de seguir ya al señor Bagman hasta el estadio. –

Harry se levantó, no sin antes darle un beso a Hermione.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, ¿lo prometes? – le pidió la castaña.

\- Volveré de una pieza. – le guiñó el ojo Harry, antes de marcharse.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Chloe y los Weasley le desearon suerte. Harry se levantó, mientras recibía aplausos y vítores por parte de toda la casa Gryffindor.

Capítulo 96 – El retorno del Señor Tenebroso

El azabache, con la moral por las nubes, salió del Gran Comedor con Cedric, Fleur y Krum.

\- ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Harry? - le preguntó Bagman, mientras bajaban la escalinata de piedra por la que se salía del castillo. - ¿Estás tranquilo? –

\- Mejor que nunca. – le respondió Harry con los ojos iluminados de emoción.

Llegaron al campo de Quidditch, que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos: era la entrada al enorme laberinto. El camino que había dentro parecía oscuro y terrorífico, justo lo que Harry esperaba.

Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Hagrid, el profesor Moody, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y los campeones. Llevaban en el sombrero estrellas luminosas, grandes y rojas. Todos menos Hagrid, que las llevaba en la espalda de su chaleco de piel de topo.

\- Estaremos haciendo una ronda por la parte exterior del laberinto. - dijo la profesora McGonagall a los campeones. - Si tenéis dificultades y queréis que os rescaten, echad al aire chispas rojas, y uno de nosotros irá a salvaros, ¿entendido? –

Los campeones asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Pues entonces...ya podéis iros. - les dijo Bagman con voz alegre a los cuatro que iban a hacer la ronda.

\- Buena suerte, Harry. - susurró Hagrid, y los cuatro se fueron en diferentes direcciones para situarse alrededor del laberinto.

Bagman se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, exclamó "¡Sonorus!", y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia, retumbó en las tribunas: - ¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: En primero lugar, con noventa puntos, el aspirante a campeón más joven de la historia del torneo de los Tres Magos, ¡Harry Potter, de Hogwarts! - Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro. - empatados en el segundo puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno...¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! ¡y el señor Cedric Diggory, también del colegio Hogwarts! – la multitud aplaudió y vitoreó a los mencionados. - Y, en tercer lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons! – Muchos jóvenes aplaudieron a Fleur, quien estaba algo sonrojada.

Harry pudo distinguir a duras penas, en medio de las tribunas, a Hermione, Chloe, Sirius, Remus, Tonks y a los Weasley aplaudiendo. No pudo evitar mirar a la castaña con una amplia sonrisa que, al parecer, ella vio y le devolvió.

\- ¡Entonces...cuando sople el silbato, entrará Harry! - anunció Bagman. - Tres...dos...uno...-

Dio un fuerte pitido, Harry se adentró en el oscuro laberinto, a medida que poco a poco, perdía de vista a Hermione y sus amigos.

Los altísimos setos arrojaban en el camino sombras negras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y su espesor, o porque estaban encantados, el bramido de la multitud se apagó en cuanto traspasó la entrada.

\- _Y aquí estoy…a punto de enfrentarme a esta prueba…solo…_ \- pensó el azabache, mientras blandía su varita. – Esto será interesante…- susurró de emoción. - ¡Lumos! – exclamó, encendiendo la punta de su varita.

Después de unos cincuenta metros, llegó a una bifurcación.

\- Hm…cual debería escoger…- murmuraba en azabache, de brazos cruzados. – Pito, pito, gorgorito, donde vas tu tan bonito, a la era verdadera, pim pom ¡fuera! – cantó infantilmente, y la varita le indicó la izquierda. – Rayos, no hacía esto desde tercero de primaria, que recuerdos…- sonrío nostálgicamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la ruta escogida.

Harry oyó por segunda vez el silbato de Bagman: Krum y Cedric acababan de entrar en el laberinto. El azabache, emocionado, se apresuró.

El camino que había escogido parecía completamente desierto. Giró a la derecha y corrió, sosteniendo la varita por encima de la cabeza para tratar de ver lo más lejos posible. Pero seguía sin haber nada a la vista.

\- _No puede ser, se supone que me conozco el campo de Quidditch a la perfección…_ \- pensó Harry, decepcionado de sí mismo. – _¡Debería ser capaz de hallar el camino!_ -

Se escuchó por tercera vez, distante, el silbato de Bagman. Ya estaban todos los campeones dentro del laberinto.

Harry miraba atrás a cada rato. Sentía la ya conocida sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba. El laberinto se volvía más oscuro a cada minuto, conforme el cielo se oscurecía. Llegó a una segunda bifurcación.

\- No pienso volver a cantar esa estúpida canción. – dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza. – Es hora de ser prácticos, ¡Oriéntame! – exclamó con la varita, poniéndola horizontalmente sobre la palma de la mano.

La varita giró y señaló hacia la derecha, a pleno seto. Eso era el norte, y sabía que tenía que ir hacia el noroeste para llegar al centro del laberinto. La mejor opción era tomar la calle de la izquierda, y girar a la derecha en cuanto pudiera.

También aquella calle estaba vacía, y cuando encontró un desvío a la derecha y lo cogió, volvió a hallar su camino libre de obstáculos. No sabía por qué, pero aquella ausencia de problemas lo desconcertaba. ¿No tendría que haberse encontrado ya con algo? Parecía que el laberinto le estuviera tendiendo una trampa para que se sintiera seguro y confiado.

Pero Harry no se sentía ni seguro ni confiado precisamente. - ¿¡Cuando van a aparecer los monstruos!? – se quejó. - ¡Esto es un rollo! –

Repentinamente, oyó moverse algo justo tras él. Levantó la varita, lista para el ataque, pero el haz de luz que salía de ella se proyectó solamente en Cedric, que acababa de salir de una calle que había a mano derecha.

Cedric parecía asustado: llevaba ardiendo una manga de la túnica. - ¡Los Escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid! - dijo entre dientes. - ¡Son enormes! ¡Acabo de escapar ahora mismo! –

\- ¿Escapar? – preguntó Harry sin comprender. – Llevo esperando desde hace varios minutos un ataque sorpresivo, ¿y a te llueven Escregutos? Menuda suerte. –

\- ¿¡Suerte!? ¡Podría haber muerto achicharrado! – se quejó Cedric.

\- Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto, al principio pueden asustar un poco, pero cuando les coges el tranquillo ya es otra historia. – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

\- Creo, que ahora entiendo bien porque dicen que estás como una cabra…- suspiró Cedric, tratando de recuperar el aliento. – Me voy aquí, hasta luego. – dijo, antes de perderse de vista.

A Harry se le abrió otro camino, y siguió hacia delante. Entonces, al volver una esquina, vio...

\- Tu…- susurró, con el rostro serio.

La figura de un joven encapuchado, con la piel pálida y una sonrisa malévola se acercaba a él. Pero entonces Harry se acordó de que se trataba.

\- Un Boggart…- dijo el azabache, negando con la cabeza. – La próxima vez le daré a Hagrid una lista de obstáculos decentes. – apuntó con su varita al Boggart. - ¡Riddíkulus! – exclamó.

El joven encapuchado se convirtió en un espantapájaros, que tenía por letrero "Esta prueba es un tostón". Harry siguió su camino, avanzando todo lo rápida y sigilosamente que podía, aguzando los oídos, con la varita en alto.

Izquierda, derecha, de nuevo izquierda...Dos veces se encontró en callejones sin salida. Repitió el encantamiento brújula, y se dio cuenta de que se había desviado demasiado hacia el este. Volvió sobre sus pasos, tomó una calle a la derecha, y vio una extraña neblina dorada que flotaba delante de él.

Harry se acercó con cautela, apuntando con el haz de luz de la varita. – No veo tres en un burro, ¡Ventus! – exclamó, pero el viento que invocó no sirvió de nada contra aquella neblina. Debía estar encantada. - ¡Finite! – volvió a exclamar, pero tampoco ocurrió nada. – ¡Puff! Quien ha conjurado esto debe de ser un genio, pero…- susurró con una sonrisa orgullosa. - ¡Tempestatis! – exclamó, y de la varita salió un pequeño huracán, el cual comenzaba a absorber la neblina, hasta hacerla desaparecer. – Yo…soy genial. – se dijo a sí mismo en tono presumido.

Pero entonces escuchó que alguien gritó agudamente.

\- ¿¡Fleur!? – gritó Harry, alterado cuando vio que unas ramas se llevaban a la chica. - ¡No! – el joven mago intentó alcanzarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el arbusto se la había tragado. – Maldición…- susurró, apretando el puño. Alzó la varita al cielo. - ¡Periculum! – gritó, y unas chispas rojas salieron disparadas al cielo. – No te preocupes Fleur, te sacarán de aquí. – dijo, antes de seguir hacia delante.

Tomando el camino de la derecha, tenía una sensación de creciente angustia...pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar pensar, "una menos".

\- _Solo quedan Cedric y Viktor…podría ser el primer mestizo en alzar tan glorioso trofeo…el más joven de la historia en lograrlo…la gente…¡la gente dejará de conocerme como el "niño que vivió"!_ – pensaba el azabache, con gran entusiasmo. - ¡ _A partir de ahora me conocerán…como él campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos!_ –

Pasaron otros diez minutos sin más encuentro que el de las calles sin salida. Dos veces torció por la misma calle equivocada. Finalmente dio con una ruta distinta, y comenzó a avanzar por ella, ya no tan aprisa. La varita se balanceaba en su mano haciendo oscilar su sombra en los setos. Luego dobló otra esquina, y se encontró ante un Escreguto de cola explosiva.

\- ¡Por fin, un mínimo de emoción! – sonrío el azabache orgullosamente y preparándose para el combate.

De unos tres metros de largo, era lo más parecido a un escorpión gigante: tenía el aguijón curvado sobre la espalda, y su grueso caparazón brillaba a la luz de la varita de Harry, con la que le apuntaba.

\- ¡Impedimenta! – exclamó el joven mago, apuntando a la zona carnosa y sin caparazón. El Escreguto se fue deteniendo hasta quedar completamente inmóvil. – Mándale mis saludos a mi gran colega Hagrid. – le dijo, antes de volver a apunta con la varita. - ¡Expulso! – exclamó, y el enorme Escreguto salió volando hacia arriba, posiblemente en dirección al castillo. – _Siento recurrir a ese maleficio, me temo que una Bombarda no es suficiente para sacar a semejante bicho de este lugar._ – pensó.

Tomó un camino a la izquierda y resultó ser un callejón sin salida; otro a la derecha, y dio en otro. No tuvo más remedio que detenerse y volver a utilizar el encantamiento brújula. Desanduvo lo andado y escogió un camino que parecía ir al noroeste. Llevaba unos minutos caminando tranquilamente por el nuevo camino, cuando oyó algo en la calle que iba paralela a la suya que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

\- ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!? - gritaba la voz de Cedric. - ¿¡Qué demonios pretendes hacer!? –

Y a continuación se oyó la voz de Krum: - ¡Crucio! –

\- ¡CEDRIC! – gritó Harry, aterrorizado al escuchar los gritos de dolor por parte del otro campeón de Hogwarts. Echó a correr, tratando de encontrar la manera de entrar en la calle de Cedric. Como no vio ningún acceso, intentó utilizar el encantamiento seccionador. - ¡DIFFINDO! – gritó, haciendo un gran agujero en el seto.

Lo atravesó, y vio a Cedric, que se retorcía y sacudía en el suelo, y a Krum de pie a su lado.

\- ¡ALTO! – bramó el azabache, muy enfurecido. – ¡Desmaius! – gritó, apuntando a Krum con la varita.

El potente encantamiento aturdidor pegó a Krum en la espalda. Se detuvo en seco, cayó de bruces y se quedó inmóvil, boca abajo, tendido en la hierba. Harry corrió hacia Cedric, que había dejado de retorcerse y jadeaba con las manos en la cara.

\- ¡Cedric! – exclamó Harry con preocupación, ayudando al prefecto de Hufflepuff a ponerse de pie, cogiéndolo del brazo. - ¿Estas bien? –

\- Sí…- dijo Cedric sin aliento. - Sí...no puedo creerlo...Venía hacia mí por detrás...Lo oí, me volví y me apuntó con la varita…- Seguía temblando.

Los dos miraron a Krum. – No puedo creer que Viktor haya hecho algo así…- susurró el azabache con decepción. – Creía…que era un buen tipo…-

\- Yo también lo creía…- repuso Cedric. - ¿Oíste antes el grito de Fleur? – le preguntó a Harry.

\- Si…y la vi. – respondió Harry. – Pero llegué demasiado tarde. Estaba inconsciente y fue absorbida por uno de los setos. Envié una señal para que reciba asistencia. - explicó.

\- ¿Lo dejamos aquí? - preguntó Cedric.

\- Es una sugerencia interesante…- dijo el azabache, con algo de malicia. – Pero no, no podemos dejarlo aquí a merced de los Escregutos. Lancemos chispas rojas, así alguien vendrá a recogerlo...-

\- Si fuera por mi, lo dejaba aquí y ya…- musitó Cedric, pero aun así levantó la varita y disparó al aire una lluvia roja que brilló por encima de Krum, marcando el punto en que se encontraba.

Harry y Cedric permanecieron por un momento en la oscuridad, mirando a su alrededor.

\- En fin, supongo que lo mejor es seguir…- dijo Cedric.

\- Si. – respondió el azabache.

Fue un instante extraño: él y Cedric se habían sentido brevemente unidos contra Krum, pero enseguida volvieron a comprender que eran contrincantes. Siguieron por el oscuro camino sin hablar; luego Harry giró a la izquierda, y Cedric a la derecha. Pronto dejaron de oírse sus pasos.

Harry siguió adelante, guiándose por sus instintos y recurriendo al encantamiento brújula cuando era necesario. Solo quedaban él y Cedric. El deseo de llegar el primero a la Copa era en aquel momento más intenso que nunca, pero apenas podía concebir lo que acababa de ver hacer a Krum. El uso de una maldición imperdonable contra un ser humano se castigaba con cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

\- _Si Krum era consciente hasta aquel punto…-_ pensó el azabache, comenzando a caminar mas aprisa.

De vez en cuando llegaba a otro callejón sin salida, pero la creciente oscuridad era una señal inequívoca de que se iba acercando al centro del laberinto. Entonces, caminando a zancadas por un camino recto y largo, volvió a percibir que algo se movía, y el haz de luz de la varita iluminó a una criatura extraordinaria, un espécimen al que sólo había visto en una ilustración de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos.

\- Es…una esfinge…- susurró el azabache

Tenía el cuerpo de un enorme león, con grandes zarpas y una cola larga, amarillenta, que terminaba en un mechón castaño. La cabeza, sin embargo, era de mujer. Volvió a Harry sus grandes ojos almendrados cuando él se acercó. Harry levantó la varita, dudando. No parecía dispuesta a atacarlo, sino que paseaba de un lado a otro del camino, cerrándole el paso.

\- Estás muy cerca de la meta. El camino más rápido es por aquí. - habló la esfinge con voz ronca y profunda.

\- Ya veo…y supongo que no me dejarás pasar, así como si nada, ¿no? – preguntó el azabache, y la esfinge negó con la cabeza. – ¿Vale…que tengo que hacer para ganarme tu…aprobación? –

Si aciertas a la primera, te dejaré pasar. Si te equivocas, te atacaré. Si te quedas callado, te dejaré marchar sin hacerte ningún daño.

\- Debes descifrar mi enigma…- respondió la esfinge. - Si aciertas a la primera, te dejaré pasar. Si te equivocas, te atacaré. Si te quedas callado, te dejaré marchar sin hacerte ningún daño. –

\- _Si me equivoco me atacará…no me importaría enfrentarme a una esfinge._ – pensó el azabache, sonriendo orgullosamente. – Muy bien, ¿Cuál es el enigma? – preguntó.

La esfinge se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, en el centro mismo del camino, y recitó: - Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas, pero eso sólo ocurrirá si no lo captas. Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza, porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza, donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena. Y ahora contesta, tú, que has venido a jugar: ¿a qué animal no te gustaría besar? –

Harry se puso a pensar con detenimiento, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a analizar el enigma. La pista que le conduciría hasta la respuesta estaba en una de las frases que la esfinge mencionó. _– "La respuesta está donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena"._ – repitió mentalmente la frase que más le llamó la atención. – _Es hora de recordar la geografía. El país de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena podría ser España, y la región de las montañas de arena podría ser Marruecos, el Magreb, Arabia…Donde acaba España y empieza Marruecos podría ser el estrecho de Gibraltar...bueno, está claro que no puedo alejarme más de esos puntos. Intentaré esto, quizá con los nombres que he mencionado consiga montar la respuesta…Marruecos y Magreb, en común me dan "ma", Arabia me da "ara" y "bia", y España, "Es" "pa" "ña"…¿De aquí me saldrá el nombre de algún bicho al que no quiera besar? ¡Un momento! Ya lo veo, ¡Sí! Aunque a quien menos le gustaría besar a uno de estos sería a Ronald…-_ pensó, negando con la cabeza y esbozando una amplia sonrisa. – Es la araña. –

La esfinge pronunció una amplia sonrisa. Se levantó, extendió sus patas delanteras y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

\- Gracias. - dijo Harry agradecido, antes de empezar correr. Ya tenía que estar más cerca, tenía que estarlo, la varita le indicaba que iba bien encaminado.

El azabache llegó a otra bifurcación de caminos. - ¡Oriéntame! - le susurró a la varita, que giró y se paró apuntando al camino de la derecha. Giró corriendo por él, y vio luz delante. La Copa de los tres magos brillaba sobre un pedestal a menos de cien metros de distancia. - ¡Si! – dijo victorioso.

El azabache echó a correr a gran velocidad. No había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo, eran solo él y la Copa de los Tres Magos, su ambición estaba más y más cerca, pero justo cuando estaba por alcanzar el precioso trofeo, escuchó los gruñidos de alguien.

El joven mago se volvió. Cedric estaba a una larga distancia de él. Una araña gigante, que recordaba a la acromántula Aragog, estaba dándole problemas.

\- ¡Cedric! – exclamó Harry, queriendo ir a ayudarle. – ¡Obprobrium! – gritó, apuntando con su varita al gigantesco bicho.

La araña gigante dejó de atacar a Cedric, para volverse y correr rápidamente hacia Harry, dejando a Cedric entre aliviado y confuso.

\- ¡Eso es, ven a por mí! – gruñó el azabache, preparándose para atacar. - ¡Atrás, insecto! ¡Expulso! – susurró, y con un potente maleficio expulso, la araña salió volando, tal vez, rumbo hacia el bosque prohibido. - ¡Cedric! ¿va todo bien? –

Cedric, con cara de atónito, corrió hacia él. - ¿Co…como has…? -

\- ¿Cómo lo he echado? Como he podido. – respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Con esta van ya dos veces que me salvas el pellejo el día de hoy…- susurró Cedric. – Gracias. –

\- Bueno, seremos rivales, pero no quiero que nadie pierda la vida en un…juego…- dijo el azabache, volviéndose para mirar la Copa. – Ahí está…¿vienes? –

\- Pero…¡tu llegaste primero! – exclamó Cedric, sin entender. – ¡Deberías haber cogido la Copa! Deberías haber salido de aquí ya. ¿Por qué…haces esto? –

\- Supongo que soy una…rareza…- apuntó el azabache. – O así me describen en "El Profeta", diciendo que estoy chiflado y que soy peligroso…-

\- Están equivocados, tu eres una persona noble, y hoy lo has vuelto a demostrar. – dijo Cedric tajantemente. – Por favor Harry, coge la Copa, tú te la mereces más que yo…-

\- Pero…-

\- Me has ayudado todo este año, incluso me perdonaste por lo que sucedió el año pasado, durante el partido de Quidditch que mi equipó ganó injustamente. – le recordó Cedric. – Este trofeo es tuyo, no mío…-

Harry miró a Cedric, y luego a la copa, antes de volver a dirigirse hacia él. - Si no me dejas más opciones, te dedicaré el título a ti y al colegio. – repuso.

\- Es mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, para ser honesto. – sonrío Cedric.

El azabache sonrío y asintió. – No haré esto por mi…lo haré por Hogwarts…- susurró en voz baja. Lentamente, se acercó a la Copa y justo cuando agarró una se las asas, Harry sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podía aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa de los tres magos: lo llevaba hacia delante, en un torbellino de viento y colores, y perdió de vista a Cedric y al laberinto.

Pasaron apenas unos segundos, hasta que Harry sintió que los pies daban contra el suelo. Cayó al mas puro estilo "superhéroe". La mano, por fin, soltó la Copa de los tres magos, que salió despedida a unos pies de distancia.

\- _¿La Copa…era un traslador?_ – se preguntaba el azabache. – _Rayos, creo que debería haberme traído a Cedric, a saber, cómo saldrá del laberinto ahora…_ -

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se puso en pie. Había abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era evidente que había viajado muchos kilómetros, porque ni siquiera se veían las montañas que rodeaban el castillo. Se hallaba en el cementerio oscuro y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenían a la derecha. A la izquierda se alzaba una colina. En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica.

\- _Algo no va bien aquí…-_ pensó el azabache, empuñando la varita. Una corriente de terror penetró en su cuerpo, lo hacía sentirse inseguro, alterado, como si estuviera a punto de ser atacado. Entonces, se quedó mirando la enorme estatua de piedra que había en medio del cementerio. Era "La Parca", o la muerte en forma andante, con su guadaña y su cara esquelética. Pero no era la estatua lo que hizo que el joven mago comenzara a respirar bruscamente, sino lo que ponía debajo de ella. Era un epitafio, con un nombre que le llamó mucho la atención, "Tom Ryddle", y la fecha de su fallecimiento "1905-1943", lo que sin duda era contradictorio para Harry. – _Que raro, si Voldemort "murió", o más bien, perdió su cuerpo en 1981, es imposible que se trate del mismo Tom Ryddle que yo conozco…-_ observó con detenimiento. – _Pero entonces, ¿porque la Copa me ha traído hasta aquí?_ –

Observó también los nombres que estaban escritos un poco más arriba. Estaban Thomas Ryddle, que vivió entre 1880 y 1943, y Mary Ryddle, que lo hizo entre 1883 y 1943. Había una coincidencia en todo esto, las tres personas que yacen en la tumba murieron el mismo año, quizás, el mismo día y a la misma hora.

Fue entonces cuando Harry recordó su pelea contra el recuerdo del joven Tom Ryddle, el cual salió del diario que acabó siendo un horrocrux, y unas palabras llegaron a su mente. – _"¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi despreciable y sucio nombre muggle? Yo, ¿que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar muggle que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era una bruja?"_. – fue lo que dijo tras revelarse como Lord Voldemort.

\- _Ese gusano…¿acaso él…asesinó a su propia familia?_ – pensó Harry con amargura, pero los ruidos de unas pisadas captaron su atención, haciendo que mirara a sus espaldas.

Escudriñando en la oscuridad, vislumbró una figura que se acercaba caminando derecho hacia él por entre las tumbas. Harry no podía distinguirle la cara; pero, por la forma en que andaba y la postura de los brazos, pensó que llevaba algo en ellos. Quienquiera que fuera, era de pequeña estatura, y llevaba sobre la cabeza una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. La distancia entre el azabache y el misterioso encapuchado se acortaba a cada paso, permitiéndole ver que lo que llevaba el encapuchado. Parecía un bebé... ¿o era simplemente una túnica arrebujada?

El azabache bajó un poco la varita, observando al que se acercaba, que se detuvo junto a una enorme lápida vertical de mármol, a dos metros de él…y sin previo aviso, la cabeza empezó a dolerle al joven mago. Sentía como si le estuvieran golpeando el cerebro bruscamente, su varita cayó al suelo, y alcanzó a ver como el encapuchado sacaba una varita que no tardó demasiado en reconocer.

\- _Esa varita…no…no puede ser…-_ pensó el azabache con dolor.

Parecía que el encapuchado hizo un conjuro, porque de debajo de la lápida de los Ryddle aparecieron unas ramas, que levantaron a Harry y lo ataron bien a la estatua de "La Parca".

Harry podía oír el sonido de una respiración rápida y superficial que provenía de dentro de la capucha. Cuando el sujeto misterioso alzó un poco la cabeza, Harry supo quién era...Colagusano.

\- ¡TU! – gritó con furia en cuanto lo vio. Pero el animago rata no respondió

Colagusano sacó de la capa una tira larga de tela negra y se la metió a Harry en la boca. Luego, sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda y se marchó a toda prisa. Harry no podía decir nada, ni podía ver adónde había ido Colagusano. No podía volver la cabeza para mirar al otro lado de la lápida: sólo podía ver lo que había justo delante de él.

\- _Esto no me hace ninguna gracia…-_ pensó Harry, con dolor y un emergente enfado.

El lío de ropa que Harry había pensado que sería un bebé se hallaba cerca de él, junto a la sepultura. Se agitaba de manera inquietante. Harry lo miró, y la cicatriz le volvió a doler...y de pronto comprendió que no quería ver lo que había dentro de aquella ropa...no quería que el lío se abriera...

Oyó un ruido a sus pies. Bajó la mirada, y vio una serpiente gigante que se deslizaba por la hierba, rodeando la estatua de "La Parca" a la que estaba atado. Volvió a oír, cada vez más fuerte, la respiración rápida y dificultosa de Colagusano, que soñaba como si estuviera acarreando algo pesado. Entonces entró en el campo de visión de Harry, que lo vio empujando hasta la sepultura algo que parecía un caldero de piedra, aparentemente lleno de agua. Oyó que salpicaba al suelo, y era más grande que ningún caldero que él hubiera utilizado nunca: era una especie de pila de piedra capaz de contener a un hombre adulto sentado.

La cosa que había dentro del lío de ropa, en el suelo, se agitaba con más persistencia, como si tratara de liberarse. En aquel momento, Colagusano hacía algo en el fondo del caldero con la varita. De repente brotaron bajo él unas llamas crepitantes. La serpiente se alejó reptando hasta adentrarse en la oscuridad.

El líquido que contenía el caldero parecía calentarse muy rápidamente. La superficie comenzó no sólo a borbotear, sino que también lanzaba chispas abrasadoras, como si estuviera ardiendo. El vapor se espesaba emborronando la silueta de Colagusano, que atendía el fuego.

El lío de ropa empezó a agitarse más fuerte, y Harry escuchó una voz fría y aguda: - ¡Date prisa! –

\- _¡Es…él!_ – el azabache llegó a aquella conclusión, haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por liberarse.

La entera superficie del agua relucía por las chispas. Parecía incrustada de brillantes.

\- ¡Ya está listo, amo! –

\- Pues hazlo, ¡ya! - dijo la voz fría.

Colagusano abrió el lío de ropa, que parecía una túnica, revelando lo que había dentro, y Harry quedó horrorizado.

Era como si Pettigrew hubiera levantado una piedra y dejado a la vista algo oculto, horrendo y viscoso...pero cien veces peor de lo que se pueda decir. Lo que Peter había llevado con él tenía la forma de un niño agachado, pero Harry no había visto nunca nada menos parecido a un niño: no tenía pelo, y la piel era de aspecto escamoso, de un negro rojizo oscuro, como carne viva; los brazos y las piernas eran muy delgados y débiles; y la cara...Ningún niño vivo tendría nunca una cara parecida a aquélla: era plana y como de serpiente, con ojos rojos brillantes.

Parecía incapaz de valerse por sí mismo: levantó los brazos delgados, se los echó al cuello a Colagusano, y éste lo levantó. Al hacerlo se le cayó la capucha, y Harry percibió, a la luz de la fogata, una expresión de asco en el pálido rostro de Colagusano mientras lo llevaba hasta el borde del caldero. Luego vio, por un momento, el rostro plano y malvado iluminado por las chispas que saltaban de la superficie de la poción, y oyó el golpe sordo del frágil cuerpo contra el fondo del caldero.

\- _¡Ahógate ahí mismo, Maldito!_ – exclamó mentalmente el azabache, a medida que su dolor y su ira incrementaban.

Colagusano habló. La voz le salió temblorosa, y parecía aterrorizado. Levantó la varita, cerró los ojos y habló a la noche: - ¡Hueso del padre…involuntariamente otorgado! –

La superficie de la estatua de "La Parca" se resquebrajó a los pies de Harry. Furioso y horrorizado, vio que salía de debajo un fino chorro de polvo y caía suavemente en el caldero. La superficie diamantina del agua se agitó y lanzó un chisporroteo; arrojó chispas en todas direcciones, y se volvió de un azul vivido de aspecto ponzoñoso.

\- ¡Carne…del vasallo…voluntariamente…sacrificado! –

\- _¿¡Qué demonios haces idiota!?_ – gritó el azabache desde su mente, porque no podía hacerlo abiertamente.

Con un cuchillo de cocina, Colagusano se cortó su mano zurda, pegando un grito que perforó la noche y que atravesó al azabache como si él también hubiera sido él a quien le cortado la mano. Con jadeos de angustia y dolor, el traidor metió la mano cortada dentro del caldero. La misteriosa poción se había vuelto de un rojo ardiente y empezaba a moverse con violencia.

Colagusano sollozaba y gemía de dolor. Esté miró a Harry amenazadoramente. – Y…sangre…del…enemigo…- susurró, con otro cuchillo en su mano restante.

\- _¡No te atrevas a usar eso contra mí!_ – Harry luchaba por liberarse, pero no conseguía liberarse de las ramas que lo sujetaban bien a la estatua. Entonces, soltó un grito ahogado por culpa del vendaje que le puso el traidor en la boca.

El animago rata le había hecho un corte en el pliegue del codo del brazo derecho, y la sangre se escurrió por la manga de la rasgada túnica. Colagusano, sin dejar de jadear de dolor, se hurgó en el bolsillo en busca de una redoma de cristal y la colocó bajo el corte que le había hecho a Harry de forma que entrara dentro un hilillo de sangre.

Tambaleándose, llevó la sangre de Harry hasta el caldero y la vertió en su interior. - ¡…y con la sangre del enemigo…resucitará…al señor oscuro! –

\- _¡NOOOOOOO!_ – gritó inútilmente el azabache desde su mente, tambaleándose bruscamente para liberarse, pero no servía de nada.

Al instante el líquido adquirió un color blanco cegador. Habiendo concluido el trabajo, Colagusano cayó de rodillas al lado del caldero; luego se desplomó de lado y quedó tendido en la hierba, agarrándose el muñón ensangrentado, sollozando y dando gritos ahogados...

El caldero hervía a borbotones, salpicando en todas direcciones chispas de un brillo tan cegador que todo lo demás parecía de una negrura aterciopelada. Comenzando a tambalearse, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, como una bomba de relojería. Y así fue como ocurrió…

¡BOOOOOOM!

El caldero explotó en pedazos, que fueron a parar por los alrededores, dejando en el aire una neblina cegadora. Harry abrió poco a poco los ojos, la cicatriz le dolía como nunca, pero la rabia que sentía lo hacía permanecer despierto. En frente suyo, había una figura, rodeada por lo que parecía una neblina negra. Esta fue cubriendo a la figura, cuyos ojos soltaban un resplandor rojizo.

\- Volvemos a vernos…Harry…- susurró la voz fría.

\- _Voldemort…-_ el nombre de su mayor enemigo resonaba en su enturbiada mente. Sentía como si un cristal se estuviera agrietando desde el interior de su cabeza, aquello presagiaba que pronto, perdería el control.

No había nada que hacer, salvo aceptar la realidad. La neblina negra pasó a ser su capa…Más blanco que una calavera, con ojos de un rojo amoratado, y la nariz tan aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios…Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, había regresado…


	49. Ch97-98-Año IV

Capítulo 97 - La oscuridad de Harry

Voldemort apartó la vista de Harry y comenzó a examinar su propio cuerpo: Sus manos eran como grandes arañas blancas; con los largos dedos se acarició el pecho, los brazos y la cara. Los ojos rojos, cuyas pupilas eran como pozos vacíos, que solo existían la oscuridad. Levantó las manos y flexionó los dedos con expresión embelesada y exultante. No hizo el menor caso de Colagusano, que volvió a sangrando por el suelo, ni de la enorme serpiente, que otra vez había aparecido y recibió vueltas en torno al enfurecido Harry, emitiendo sutiles silbidos.

\- _Así que ... ese es el viejo Voldy ..._ \- dijo la voz oscura en la mente del azabache. - _¿Es bastante feo, no crees?_ -

Harry no le contestó de inmediato, estaba demasiado furioso, y solo ansiaba una cosa: liberarse y darle una buena paliza al mago tenebroso, cuya presencia solo prolongaba su rabia y dolor.

Con un simple movimiento de mano, Voldemort hizo que su varita, la cual sostenía Colagusano con su mano restante, volara hacia él como si fuera atraído por un imán. También la acarició suavemente, antes de apuntar con ella a Colagusano - Ah ... deja de lloriquear Colagusano, levántate ... - dijo con aburrimiento, mientras hacía que el animago rata se levantara del suelo para situarse en medio de su amo, como toda marioneta.

La túnica de Colagusano tenía manchas sanguinolentas, pues éste se había envuelto con ella el muñón del brazo. - Señor...- rogó con voz ahogada. - Mi señor...me prometisteis...me prometisteis...-

Mientras observaba como Colagusano se rendía tan fácilmente ante su eterno enemigo, Harry sentía como la rabia y el odio se apoderaban de su voluntad. Quería liberarse, a como diera lugar. Tenía a Voldemort en sus narices, había recuperado su cuerpo…y le había utilizado para lograrlo. Ahora su desprecio hacia él era absoluto. Incapaz de soportar más la cobardía e incompetencia de Colagusano, Harry sujetó con fuerza las ramas que lo mantenían retenido en la estatua de "La Parca", y con gemidos y gruñidos de rabia, las llamas del interior de sus manos fueron liberadas, comenzando a consumir las ramas que lo privaban de su libertad.

\- Levanta el brazo…- dijo Voldemort con desgana.

\- ¡Ah, señor... gracias, señor...! – Alargó el muñón ensangrentado, pero Voldemort volvió a reírse.

\- El otro brazo…Colagusano…-

La voz oscura se burló. – _Mira a esa patética criatura…ayuda a su querido amo, ¿y cuál es su recompensa? Una patada en los hue***…-_

A Harry le sonaba gracioso, que aquella voz burlona, la cual se había pasado medio año fastidiándole, ahora, precisamente ahora, le estuviera hablando cosas "razonables".

\- Amo, por favor...por favor...- Voldemort se inclinó hacia él y tiró de su brazo izquierdo. Le retiró la manga por encima del codo, y Harry, que estaba liberándose sin captar la atención del mago tenebroso, vio algo en la piel, algo como un tatuaje de color rojo intenso: una calavera con una serpiente que le salía de la boca, la misma imagen que había aparecido en el cielo en los Mundiales de Quidditch: la Marca Tenebrosa.

\- _Quiere llamar a sus siervos. No podemos permitirlo Potter, ya que de tener a tantos necios rodeándolo, solo retrasarían tu venganza, no querrás…que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?_ – le preguntó la voz oscura al azabache, quien gemía de rabia.

Voldemort la examinó cuidadosamente, sin hacer caso del llanto incontrolable del traidor Colagusano. - Ha retornado…- dijo con voz suave. - Todos se habrán dado cuenta...y ahora veremos...ahora sabremos...-

Pero antes de que Voldemort apretara con su largo índice blanco la marca del brazo de Colagusano…

\- ¡EXPULSO! – gritó una voz rabiosa.

Colagusano salió disparado en la misma dirección por donde apareció, cuando cargaba con Voldemort bajo una capa. El mago tenebroso parecía sorprendido, pero su sorpresa fue pasiva, ya que se burló con desgana. Este miró al azabache con recelo, el joven mago estaba delante de la estatua de "La Parca", ahora cubierta en llamas.

\- Interesante…- susurró Voldemort, sin dejar de sonreír. – Recuerdo cuando Colagusano me contó que eras peligroso, pero esto es ridículo…solo es un pobre niñito…-

\- _Te está subestimando, por supuesto, se empeña en creer que no eres más que un mero estudiante de pacotilla…-_ susurró la voz oscura. – _Veamos cómo se le queda la cara cuando le demuestres lo contrario. -_

Harry volvió a dejar sin respuesta a la voz oscura, pero comenzó a caminar en círculos, al mismo ritmo que Voldemort. Ambos se miraban fijamente, uno con odio y rencor, el otro, con burla.

\- No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo has hecho, pero acabas de incendiar los restos de mi difunto padre, Harry…- dijo Voldemort, con un suave siseo. - ¡Que maldad! – exclamó con un tono extrañamente halagador. – Además de un estúpido, era un mísero muggle...como tú "querida" madre. Pero los dos han tenido su utilidad, ¿no? Tu madre murió para defenderte cuando eras niño...A mi padre lo maté yo, y ya ves lo útil que me ha sido después de muerto…- volvió a reírse.

\- ¿Útil? La única utilidad que he encontrado, al ser consciente de que fuiste tú el asesino de tu propia familia, es que le cogiste gusto al querer cargarte más familias... – susurró Harry con voz oscura y rencorosa, a medida que su mirada se tornaba más rojiza.

Voldemort sonrío maliciosamente, mientras seguía paseando y observando todo lo que ardía en llamas mientras andaba. Mientras tanto, la serpiente describía círculos en la hierba que aún estaba intacta. - ¿Ves la casa de la colina, Potter? En ella vivió mi padre. Mi madre, una bruja que vivía en la aldea, se enamoró de él, pero mi padre la abandonó cuando supo lo que era ella…no le gustaba la magia. La abandonó y se marchó con sus padres muggles antes incluso de que yo naciera, Potter, y ella murió dándome a luz, así que me crie en un orfanato muggle...pero juré encontrarlo...Me vengué de él…de este loco que me dio su nombre, Tom Ryddle. –

\- _Pobre bebito…_ \- se burló la voz oscura. – _Su papi no le dio amor, y por eso el viejo Voldy está dolido…que lastima me da…-_

\- ¿Así que actúas como un gilip***** solo porque tu padre te abandonó? – se burló el azabache, son sumo odio. – Una cosa es que quieras buscar la venganza personal, y otra, que pagues tu frustración haciendo sufrir a millones de inocentes…Y bien, despreciable insecto, ¿Qué planeaste esta vez para capturarme? Porque dudo que Colagusano pudiera ingeniar algo tan loco, pero efectivo…-

Voldemort se rio placenteramente. – Por supuesto que ese cerebro de serrín no podría diseñar tan ingenioso plan, Harry…- susurró con frialdad. – antes de culminar mi glorioso retorno, dejaré que conozcas como pude capturarte en delante de las narices de Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que está al tanto de todo…- dijo el nombre entre carcajadas. - Colagusano, ahí donde lo tiraste... – señaló al inconsciente traidor. -, que había fingido su propia muerte para huir de la justicia, fue descubierto y decidió volver junto a mi…pero al parecer, lograste frustrar su huida, menuda lata…¿Entonces qué ocurrió? Mi querida y siempre leal Bellatrix Lestrange le confió el deber de encontrarme, para así poder volver. Lo cierto es que tener a Lucius Malfoy dando visitas por Azkaban ha sido más útil de lo que pensaba. Liberó a Colagusano del encantamiento que le impedía volverse rata, y gracias a ello logró escapar de allí. –

\- _El rubiales con pelo planchado ayudó a esa rata a escapar._ – gruñó la voz oscura. – _Lo que demuestra que no es más que otro alcahuete…_ -

\- Malfoy…sabía que era uno de tus fanáticos, siempre alagándote, siempre alardeando de tu supuesta grandeza…- musitó el azabache, mientras las llamas rodeaban a los dos magos.

\- Y con ese simple gesto, se ganará mi perdón…Lord Voldemort sabe recompensar a quienes le ayudan…- susurró Voldemort, sin dejar de sonreír con maldad. – El caso es Harry, que tras su huida, Colagusano me buscó por el país en que se rumoreaba que me había ocultado...ayudado, claro, por las ratas que fue encontrando por el camino. Sus sucios amiguitos le dijeron que, en las profundidades de un bosque albanés, había un lugar que evitaban, en el que animales pequeños como ellas habían encontrado la muerte al quedar poseídos por una sombra oscura. Pero su viaje de regreso a mí no careció de tropiezos, porque una noche, hambriento, en las lindes del mismo bosque en que esperaba encontrarme, paró imprudentemente en una posada para comer algo...¿y a quién dirías que halló allí? A la mismísima Bertha Jorkins, una bruja del Ministerio de Magia. –

\- No…- los ojos del azabache se abrieron ampliamente, ante el significado de semejante revelación.

\- Ahora verás cómo el hado favorece a Lord Voldemort: aquél podría haber sido el final de Colagusano y de mi última esperanza de regeneración, pero Colagusano (demostrando una presencia de ánimo que nunca habría esperado hallar en él) convenció a Bertha Jorkins de que lo acompañara a un paseo a la luz de la luna; la dominó...y la trajo hasta mí. Y Bertha Jorkins, que podría haberlo echado todo a perder, resultó ser un regalo mejor del que hubiera podido soñar...porque, con un poco de persuasión, se convirtió en una verdadera mina de información. Fue ella la que me dijo que el Torneo de los tres magos tendría lugar en Hogwarts durante este curso, y también la que me habló de un fiel mortífago que estaría deseando ayudarme, si conseguía ponerme en contacto con él. – explicó Voldemort. - Me dijo muchas cosas...pero los medios que utilicé a fin de romper el encantamiento que le habían echado para borrarle la memoria fueron demasiado fuertes, y, cuando le hube sacado toda la información útil, tenía la mente y el cuerpo en tan mal estado que no había arreglo posible. Ya me había servido. No podía encarnarme en su cuerpo, así que me deshice de ella. - sonrió con su horrenda sonrisa. Sus rojos ojos tenían una mirada cruel y extraviada. - El cuerpo de Colagusano, por supuesto, era poco adecuado para mi encarnación, puesto que todos lo creían muerto y, de ser visto, atraería demasiado la atención. Sin embargo, él fue el vasallo que yo necesitaba, dotado de un cuerpo que puso a mi servicio. Y, aunque no es un gran mago, pudo seguir las instrucciones que le daba y que me fueron devolviendo a un cuerpo, al mío propio, aunque débil y rudimentario; un cuerpo que podía habitar mientras aguardaba los ingredientes esenciales para el verdadero renacimiento...Uno o dos encantamientos de mi invención, un poco de ayuda de mi querida Nagini...- sus ojos se dirigieron a la serpiente, que no dejaba de dar vueltas. - , una poción elaborada con sangre de unicornio, y el veneno de reptil que Nagini nos proporcionó...y retomé enseguida una forma casi humana, y me encontré lo bastante fuerte para viajar. –

\- Se ve que le gusta la sangre de unicornio…- murmuró el azabache, mirando a Voldemort con gran desagrado.

\- Ya no había esperanza de robar la piedra filosofal, porque sabía que Dumbledore se habría ocupado de destruirla. – siguió Voldemort. - Pero estaba deseando abrazar de nuevo la vida mortal, antes de buscar la inmortal. Así que me propuse expectativas más modestas: me conformaría con retornar a mi antiguo cuerpo, y a mi antigua fuerza. Sabía que para lograrlo (la poción que me ha revivido esta noche es una vieja joya de la magia oscura) necesitaría tres ingredientes muy poderosos. Bueno, uno de ellos ya estaba a mano…Carne ofrecida por un vasallo...El hueso de mi padre, naturalmente, nos obligaba a desplazarnos a este lugar, donde está enterrado. Pero la sangre de un enemigo...Si por Colagusano hubiera sido, habría utilizado la de cualquier mago, ¿verdad? Cualquier mago que me odiara...¡y hay tantos que todavía lo hacen! Pero yo sabía a quién tenía que usar si quería ser aún más fuerte de lo que había sido antes de mi caída: quería tu sangre…tu, quien me había desprovisto de fuerza catorce años antes, para que la persistente protección que una vez te dio tu madre residiera también en mis venas. Pero ¿cómo atraparte? Porque has estado mejor protegido de lo que me imaginaba, protegido por medios ingeniados hace tiempo por Dumbledore, cuando se ocupó de tu futuro. Dumbledore invocó magia muy antigua para asegurarse de que no sufrías daño alguno mientras te hallabas al cuidado de tus parientes. Ni siquiera yo podía tocarte allí...Luego, naturalmente, estaban los Mundiales de Quidditch. Pensé que tu protección se debilitaría en el estadio, lejos de tus parientes y de Dumbledore, pero yo todavía no me encontraba lo bastante fuerte para intentar secuestrarte en medio de una horda de magos del Ministerio. Y después volverías a Hogwarts, donde desde la mañana a la noche estarías bajo la nariz aguileña de ese loco amigo de los muggles. Así que ¿cómo podía atraparte? Pues, por supuesto, aprovechándome de la información de Bertha: usando a mi único mortífago fiel, establecido en Hogwarts, para asegurarme de que tu nombre entraba en el cáliz de fuego, usándolo para asegurarme de que ganaras el Torneo... de que eras el primero en tocar la copa, la Copa que mi mortífago habría convertido en un traslador que te traería aquí, lejos de la protección de Dumbledore, a mis brazos expectantes…-

\- _¡Premio para el imbécil del año!_ – se burló la voz oscura.

\- Y aquí me tienes ahora ... pobre infeliz ... - susurró Harry, con una sonrisa malévola que dejó al mago tenebroso con el entrecejo sin pelo fruncido. - No tienes ni la menor idea de quién soy ... y en qué me he convertido ... -

\- Puedo verlo, realmente ... resulta inusual ... no es lo que esperaba ni de lejos. – dijo Voldemort, mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos. - Tu mirada es muy propia a la de un practicante de la magia oscura, al borde de dejarse llevar por sus ... encantos ... - explicó. - Si ... algunos de mis más poderosos seguidores han alcanzado ese nivel de magia oscura, yo, por supuesto, lo superé hace tiempo ... -

\- _Has estado usando la magia oscura en ocasiones, sobre todo durante esta última prueba del torneo._ – explicó la voz oscura. - _Con el tiempo, tu magia oscura suele elevarse gracias a tus emociones, y eso se refleja en tus ojos ... pero no te preocupes, como te acabo de decir, la magia oscura no hará nada más que aumentar tus dotes, fortalecerte ...te hará...superior. Ignora a ese "cara de serpiente". -_

\- Cada día…cada noche…desde hace tiempo…he sido testigo, una y otra vez de la tragedia que recayó sobre mi familia…- gruñó Harry, apretando los puños. – Como matabas a mi padre, riéndote de él cuando ya estaba muerto, y luego a mi madre, que lo dio todo hasta el último momento por protegerme…he pasado diez años Tom…diez malditos años viviendo con unos parientes que me trataron como a un criado, ¡como a un siervo! Y durante todo ese tiempo me estuve preguntando…¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba viviendo con ellos? ¿Dónde estaba mi verdadera familia? ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijeron? "Murieron en un accidente de coche…" ¡Ha! Mis padres, dos de los magos más talentosos que haya conocido el mundo mágico, ¿¡asesinados por mero accidente de coche!? Fue una broma estúpida y sin pizca de gracia…luego, a mis once años, conocí el mundo mágico, ¿y que me encuentro? Millones de magos y brujas, alagándome y ovacionándome por algo que no hice…-

\- Ya…y supongo que te sentías en la gloria, ¿no? - se burló Voldemort. - Gozando de tal fama...-

\- ¿Crees que me sentía bien, siendo famoso por algo que no hice por mí mismo? ¿¡Crees que me sentía satisfecho con las alabanzas de la gente cuando fue mi madre la razón de tu caída!? No ... desde el día en que volví al mundo mágico en solitario, solo me he planteado un objetivo ... elaborar mi propia fama ... y aquí me tienes ... - decía el azabache, con un resplandor rojizo en sus ojos. Repentinamente, sus pensamientos más oscuros salían a flote. - No me hizo falta la ayuda de tu querido siervo para ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Yo solo eh resuelto los enigmas, ¡yo solo eh tumbado a mis enemigos! Y yo solo ... he llegado hasta ti ... -

\- _Si Harry…tú has logrado lo que para otros es imposible…-_ alabó la voz oscura.

Las llamas formaron un circulo entre Harry y Voldemort, que no dejaban de moverse en círculos, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

\- Hubo un tiempo, un momento, donde mi destino era incierto, desconocido…pero ese momento se ha ido. – lentamente, Harry apuntó con su varita al mago tenebroso, que tenía la boca medio abierta. – He superado incontables pruebas, me he enfrentado y derrotado a magos muy talentosos en las artes de la magia, demostrando lo prodigioso que soy, y lo poderoso que puedo llegar a ser…- dijo con determinación y arrogancia. - ¡Frustré tus planes durante mi primer año en Hogwarts, pero el enfrentamiento que realmente esperaba al fin ha llegado! -

- _¡Ahora te escucho!_ \- corroboró la voz oscura.

Voldemort solo pudo reírse con desgana. – Harry…Harry, Harry, Harry…Es obvio que no tienes ni la menor idea de cuál grande es mi poder…Piensas que puedes enfrentarte a mí, solo porque dejaste en humillación a una serie de memos que no poseen ni la mitad de lo que yo poseo…Adelante, sigue aferrándote a tu tan arrogante ego, solo acelerará tu perdición…¿Tanto esperabas este momento? –

\- Lo estaba esperando…Voldemort… – susurró Harry, comenzando a reírse macabramente, dejando a Voldemort sorprendido. – ¡SIEMPRE LO ESPERÉ! – gritó, con su ojos resplandeciendo en rojo.

\- ¡Entonces…tendrás el gran honor, de morir en mis manos! – exclamó Voldemort, riendo con malicia y alzando la varita.

\- _Ese viejo loco se ha reído de ti por última vez…¡mátalo!_ – le incitó la voz oscura al azabache.

…..

Poco a poco, los profesores fueron sacando al resto de campeones del laberinto. Fleur había sido hallada en el interior de un arbusto. Krum, inconsciente en mitad del laberinto. Y Cedric, que buscó durante varios minutos la salida, finalmente no tuvo más remedio que lanzar chispas rojas al cielo para que alguien viniera a buscarle.

Los campeones que habían caído durante la última prueba ya estaban en la parrilla de salida. Fleur estaba recibiendo atención medica por parte de la señora Pomfrey, mientras que Cedric recriminaba a Krum por lo sucedido en el laberinto.

\- ¡Me lanzo la maldición Cruciatus! – exclamó el prefecto de Hufflepuff, mientras le explicaba a su padre lo acontecido ante el desconcierto del público. – Estábamos en el laberinto, se apareció repentinamente por detrás y me lanzó la maldición, ¡no te atrevas a negarlo! – acusó, apuntando con el dedo al buscador búlgaro.

\- Perro ya te lo he dicho, no rrecuerrdo nada de lo que pasó. – repuso Krum, con los nervios de punta: Media grada le estaba abucheando. - ¡Os jurro que no sé lo que pasó! –

\- ¿Necesitamos pruebas que corroboren lo que pasó? – preguntó el señor Diggory, muy enfadado por lo que se estaba diciendo. - ¡Dame tu varita! ¡Pronto sabremos si lo que mi hijo está diciendo es verdad! – cogió la varita de Krum, y apuntó a ella con la suya. - ¡Prior Incantato! – y de repente, se vio a la varita, lanzando la maldición sobre Cedric. - ¡TU! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a torturar a mi hijo!? -

\- Antes de que esta situación vaya más lejos, ¿Es posible probar las palabras del acusado en cuestión? – preguntó Dumbledore, situándose entre Krum y el señor Diggory.

\- ¿¡Que palabras quieres probar, Dumbledore!? ¿¡No es suficiente con lo que acabas de ver!? El canalla quería ganar, por eso quería deshacerse de mi hijo, ¡su competencia directa! – gritó el señor Diggory, con los profesores cerca del director y él.

\- No creo, que Viktor, haya atacado a Cedric así sin más. – repuso Dumbledore. – Tenemos un método efectivo para averiguar la verdad. Por supuesto, solo si contamos con el permiso del mismo señor Krum. –

\- ¿Qué…quierren de mí? – pregunto Viktor con voz débil.

\- ¿Alguna vez le han dado Veritaserum, señor Krum? – preguntó Dumbledore con tranquilidad. – Hoy, puede ser lo único que pruebe su culpabilidad, o inocencia…porque la evidencia es abrumadora…-

\- Está bien…- asintió Krum lentamente.

\- Severus, la botella. – le dijo Dumbledore a Snape. Este le pasó la botellita pequeña con el suero de la verdad. Le dio unas gotas a Krum, y ahora parecía más relajado. – Dígame, señor Krum, ¿atacó intencionalmente al joven Diggory? –

\- No…- respondió Viktor.

\- ¿Qué le impulsó a cometer tan grave delito? – preguntó el viejo director.

\- Algo me obligó…una voz me llamaba…me orrdenaba…que lo buscarra…que lo persiguierra…que lo atacarra…- susurraba Viktor. – Me decía "Atacalo, ataca al muchacho" con voz tentadorra…-

\- ¿Era tentadora aquella voz? – preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Si…y me sentía muy forrzado a cumplir con su petición…-

\- Ya veo…- Dumbledore se volvió para mirar a Cedric. – Esto confirma lo que estaba sospechando. El señor Krum fue víctima de la maldición Imperius. –

\- ¿La maldición Imperius? – repitió el señor Diggory, sin entender. - ¡Pretende decirnos que…! –

\- Cuando lo encontramos, el señor Krum presentaba algunas de las características más notables en aquellos que sufren sus efectos. – explicó Dumbledore. – Ojos nublados, pensamientos perdidos, desorientación…-

\- ¿Pero…quien querría hechizar a Krum para atacarme? – preguntó Cedric con desconcierto.

\- Sospechoso que se trata de la misma persona que puso el nombre de Harry en el cáliz de fuego…- dijo Dumbledore con el semblante serio.

\- Hablando de Harry, ¿Por qué no ha vuelto aún? – se preguntaba Cedric, mirando a su alrededor. – Vi como Harry cogía la copa, y de repente, desapareció con ella…-

\- La copa era un traslador. – explicó el profesor Dumbledore. – Se supone que la copa tenía que traer al que la cogiera de vuelta aquí. –

\- Pues o no calcularon con precisión el punto donde tenía que aterrizar, o la copa está estropeada. – bufó el señor Diggory. – Han pasado treinta minutos Dumbledore, y el chico sigue sin aparecer. –

\- El profesor Moody fue quien puso la copa en el laberinto, ¿no? – dijo Cedric. – ¿Y si le preguntamos a él? Quizás sepa algo de lo que puede haber ocurrido con Harry. –

\- Sería una idea interesante, si el profesor Moody estuviera aquí presente…- observó Snape.

Era cierto, Moody no se encontraba entre los organizadores, o entre los profesores, o entre el desconcertado público. No había señal de él.

El público comenzaba a verse preocupado, había pasado casi una hora desde que Fleur, Viktor y Cedric habían regresado al punto de partida. Pero el que seguía sin aparecer, era el campeón quien supuestamente, ya se había apoderado de la copa, y por ende, debió ser el primero en regresar.

\- ¿Entonces, Krum no maldijo a Cedric con la maldición Cruciatus a proposito? – preguntó un alumno de Ravenclaw a Luna, que se encontraba al lado de Neville.

\- Escuché al profesor Dumbledore decir que Viktor fue víctima de la maldición Imperius. – dijo Luna, y Susan, que estaba sentada a la su derecha, con un grupo de alumnos de Hufflepuff, se sintió más aliviada.

\- Sabía que tenía que ser un error, Viktor es una buena persona. – repuso Susan, recibiendo miradas de enfado por parte de algunos miembros de su casa. - ¡No fue intencional! – insistió.

\- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Harry? – preguntó Ron, con los nervios de punta. Se le acabó la caja de pasteles de caldero que se trajo al evento, y al terminárselas fue a por sus dedos. – Ya se está a punto de cumplir la hora. –

\- Al menos ya sabemos que Krum es inocente, pero, ¿dónde estará el que le lanzó la maldición Imperius? – se preguntaba Ginny.

\- Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué y para que lo hizo? – observó Chloe. – ¿Tendrá alguna relación con el "no retorno" de Harry? –

\- ¿Hermione? – dijo el pelirrojo a su mejor amiga, pero ella no contestó nada. – Vamos Hermione, ahora es cuando más necesitamos de tus hipótesis. Harry no aparece, ¿Por qué no dices nada? –

La castaña tenía el rostro sombrío, en el que podía distinguir algunas lágrimas de angustia. Su preocupación por el azabache era más que evidente. – Harry…- susurró con voz débil.

\- Deberíamos ir abajo y preguntar qué pasa. – sugirió Chloe, poniéndose de pie.

\- Los profesores parecen tener otras prioridades ahora mismo. – observó Ron. En el punto de partida, algunos profesores y colaboradores buscaban y rebuscaban entre los arbustos.

\- ¡Ya no puedo más! – dijo Hermione con angustia, sorprendiendo a Ron y Chloe. – Tengo que saber dónde está Harry, y si algún profesor se le ocurre detenerme…-

\- Entonces nosotros les diremos que puedes seguir. – dijo una voz amable.

La castaña se volvió. Allí estaba Remus Lupín, acompañado por Sirius, la señora Weasley, Bill, Fred y George.

\- Algo ha pasado con mi ahijado. – declaró Sirius. – No voy a quedarme aquí sentado sin conocer su situación. –

\- ¡Ayudaremos a buscar a Harry! – exclamó la señora Weasley, blandiendo su varita.

\- Yo iré con los profesores, a ver si saben algo. – dijo Bill.

\- Y nosotros te seguiremos. – le dijo Fred a Hermione.

\- No podemos permitir…- continuó George.

\- Que la chica de nuestro socio…-

\- Vaya sola…-

\- No va ir sola. – gruñó Ginny. – Nosotros íbamos a seguirla. –

Pero mientras el grupo discutía, Hermione ya se había ido a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. El viejo director tenía el semblante de preocupación, como pocas veces se la visto.

\- Parece que la preocupación superó su cordura señorita Granger. – comentó Dumbledore con amabilidad. – Dadas las circunstancias, poco puede sorprenderme. Harry se ha ganado a una excelente compañera…-

\- ¿Saben algo de Harry, profesor? – le preguntó la castaña sin rodeos.

\- Lamentablemente no. Los profesores han iniciado la búsqueda por los alrededores de los terrenos. – le explicó el viejo director. – Se supone que la copa debía traer a Harry de vuelta al punto de partida…-

\- ¿Existe la posibilidad de que alguien haya manipulado la copa, para que en vez de traer al que la coja de vuelta al punto de partida lo lleve a otro lugar? – dijo Hermione, respirando bruscamente. – Podría haber caído en cualquier parte. ¿Y si Harry no está en Hogwarts? ¿Y si ha caído en otro pueblo? ¿En otra ciudad? ¿O incluso en otro país? –

Repentinamente, el viejo director parecía más viejo que hace unos instantes. Se tambaleó ligeramente, antes de alterarse. - ¡Minerva! – exclamó.

La profesora McGonagall salió corriendo desde un grupo de árboles por donde estaba inspeccionando. Tenía varias hojas pegadas al sombrero, y empuñaba su varita. - ¿Si, profesor Dumbledore? –

\- Necesito que venga Alastor de inmediato. – dijo el viejo director, con seriedad. - Necesito hablar con él. –

\- Enseguida, señor director. – dijo la profesora McGonagall, antes de salir con prisas.

\- El profesor Moody fue quien puso la copa en el interior del laberinto. – le dijo Dumbledore a Hermione, mientras los demás llegaban a donde estaban. – No creo que él fuera a modificar el traslador sin justificación de por medio, pero…-

\- ¿Qué Moody ha modificado el traslador? – preguntó Sirius, jadeando. - ¿Por qué iba a ser tal cosa? –

\- Algo me dice que pronto lo sabremos seguro…- dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Sirius con un temblor en la nariz.

…..

\- ¡Desmaius! – gritó Harry, y el encantamiento aturdidor salió disparado de su varita.

Potente, y normalmente efectivo, normalmente…pero no contra el señor Oscuro, quien, con un simple gesto de rechazo, hizo desaparecer el conjuro.

\- Harry, Harry, me estas decepcionando…- bostezo Voldemort, con aburrimiento. - ¿Y eres tú a quien tanto esperaba Dumbledore? Siempre supe que era solo un viejo hablador…- y con un rápido movimiento, lanzó una maldición.

¡Booom!

Una potente explosión estuvo cerca de atinar a Harry, que no tardó en responder.

\- ¡Bombarda! – exclamó el azabache, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Voldemort parecía un fantasma, era muy difícil de ver.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gruñó Voldemort, y la maldición asesina voló hasta el azabache. Era como un rayo verdoso muy potente.

Otra lapida se quebró. El azabache la había usado de escudo, mientras su frustración no hacía más que aumentar. – _Demonios…jamás me he enfrentado a alguien así…-_

\- _Lo que demuestra que el viejo Voldy no es un mago cualquiera, Potter…_ \- se burló la voz oscura. - _¿Cuál crees que es el problema?_ –

Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder, Voldemort se había aparecido en sus narices, dándole una patada que lo hizo rodar hasta otra lapida.

\- Solo eres un niño, ¿Qué ibas a hacerme tu? – se burló Voldemort, alzando la varita: de esta salió una especie de soga espinosa, y agitándola en círculos le acabó pegando al joven mago.

El azabache recibió el golpe en el brazo zurdo, pero no gritó de dolor, sino de rabia. – _Maldita sea…porque…_ -

\- _Porque no has cedido completamente a las caricias de la oscuridad…_ \- observó la voz oscura.

\- _¿Te refieres...a caer en ella?_ – los ojos del azabache se abrieron ampliamente, mas al darse cuenta de que su defensa oclumántica estaba al borde de la ruptura. – _Pero…el profesor Snape me dijo que…_ -

\- _¡Snape solo te dijo eso porque te tiene miedo!_ – bramó la voz oscura. - _Teme en lo que puedes convertirte…solo quiere retrasar lo inevitable…necesitas a la oscuridad…tu…me necesitas…_ -

\- _Jamás seré como tú…_ \- gruñó Harry mentalmente, mientras era golpeado por Voldemort, está vez, con un puñetazo.

\- ¿Lo ves, Harry? – le preguntó Voldemort, caminando con pasos amenazadores hacia Harry, quien se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, sangrando. – Las cosas han cambiado…ahora, puedo tocarte…ahora…no habrá nada ni nadie quien pueda salvarte…-

 _\- Y ahí lo tienes…el idiota que asesinó a tu familia se sigue burlando de ti…¿vas a permitir que siga disfrutando con tu sufrimiento?_ – le preguntó la voz oscura, mientras que Harry se ponía de rodillas, con la mirada fija en el suelo. – _Escúchame…sé que no te agradan mis planes de conquista, al igual que a mí me desagrada tu estúpida nobleza…pero ambos coincidimos en un punto…mientras Voldemort viva…no habrá futuro alguno para ninguno de los dos…para nadie…-_

Al azabache le sorprendía que aquella voz, que antes se burlaba de él, ahora estaba tratando de apoyarle en su venganza. Algo de razón tenía, y es que si Voldemort regresaba, nadie tendría un futuro el cual vivir…con el lord tenebroso solo existiría…la muerte…

\- _¿Cre…crees que juntos…podamos vencerlo?_ – preguntó el azabache, mirando con rabia al mago tenebroso.

 _\- Has temido convertirte en un mago oscuro durante todos estos años, pero ese solo es un temor de aspectos…_ \- le dijo la voz oscura. – _No tienes por qué ser como Voldemort, tú puedes ser mejor que él, utilizar la oscuridad como arma para proteger a los que quieres…para cambiar…el mundo tan injusto donde vivimos…Vamos Harry…solo tienes que unirte a mi…y juntos…derrotaremos a Voldemort…nos vengaremos de él…y salvaremos a este mundo de su perdición…_ \- susurró con voz tentadora.

\- Vas a morir Harry Potter…pero no sin antes pagar por toda la humillación que me hiciste pasar…- musitó Voldemort. – ¡CRUCIO! – exclamó, apuntando con su varita al joven mago.

Fue un dolor muy superior a cualquier otro que Harry hubiera sufrido nunca: los huesos le ardieron, la cabeza parecía que se le iba a partir por la cicatriz, los ojos le daban vueltas como locos. Deseó que terminara...perder el conocimiento...morir...

\- _¿¡Vas a morir en vano!?_ – le preguntó la voz oscura con brusquedad. - _¡Míralo! ¡Te está humillando! ¡Mira cómo se ríe! ¡Mira como disfruta de tu sufrir! ¿¡Vas a dejarlo así, sin más!? ¡Dime Harry! ¿¡Permitirás que ese miserable vuelva a ser libre para someter a este mundo!?_ –

El azabache ya no tenía dudas. Se encontraba solo, ante Voldemort, solo y con una voz que le impulsaba a desatar su ira ante aquel que lo atacaba. Ya no podía más, su cabeza estaba al borde del estallido, solo quedaba…soltarlo…

\- N…no…- gruñó Harry, apretando los dientes con un brillo rojizo eh intenso. – No lo permitiré…¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó hacia el cielo, con dolor y agonía.

¡CLASH! Se escuchó el ruido de un grueso cristal, rompiéndose por completo.

Repentinamente, las llamas que consumían el cementerio a su paso lo rodearon a él, obligando a Voldemort a retroceder.

Una neblina oscura rodeó al azabache, que observaba con respiraciones bruscas como el tono de su piel se tornaba pálido, sus ojos quedaron rojizos, y la neblina fue cubriéndole, adoptando la forma de una capa. Su ropa se volvió negra, una capucha cubrió su cabeza, a medida que fue poniéndose en pie…

Las llamas ahora rodeaban a Voldemort, quien observaba expectante lo que salía de ellas. Un joven, de piel pálida, ojos rojizos y una sonrisa malévola salía de ellas. Iba cubierto con una capa negra, y la varita en su mano. Aquel muchacho no parecía el Harry Potter que él conocía.

\- ¿Qué demonios eres? – preguntó Voldemort, mirando con desagrado al azabache mientras apartaba las llamas con brusquedad.

\- ¿Quién soy? - susurró el azabache con voz gélida, y sin dejar de sonreír con malicia. - ¿Es necesario que te lo diga? Yo creo que ya lo sabes ... y, de no ser así, puedo demostrarlo de la manera más apropiada ... -

\- Tus conocimientos sobre las artes oscuras son sorprendentes para alguien de tu corta edad ... - Susurró Voldemort. - Vaya ... realmente te gusta la magia oscura, ¿eh, Potter? Siempre pensé que los de tu familia se decantaban más por las artes simples y mediocres ... -

\- El único mediocre aquí eres tú ... - respondió Harry con frialdad, alzando la mirada. Una especie de aura negra y rojiza rodeaba al joven mago. - Ahora ... conocerás el dolor ... -

\- Serás ... - gruñó Voldemort, apretando sus amarillentos dientes. Alzó la varita con brusquedad y apuntó con ella firmemente hacia Harry. - ¡Avada Kedavra! – exclamó.

¡Fiuuuuu!

Como si se tratara de una ilusión, Harry desapareció como si nada de la dirección por donde iba dirigida la maldición asesina. Repentinamente, apareció detrás de Voldemort, a quien pilló desprevenido, dándole un toquecito en el hombro.

\- Idiota ... - le insultó, antes de darle un puñetazo en su nariz de serpiente ... luego dos puñetazos, uno en cada mejilla, y, por último, lo despidió hacia atrás con una patada en el pecho. Voldemort estaba en el suelo, inmóvil y atónito, mientras que el azabache sonrió con maldad. - ¿Qué sucede Tommy? ¿Te hice pupita? - se burló, mientras escuchaba carcajadas en su cabeza. Había sido la experiencia más alucinante que había vivido nunca: ¿Era la aparición lo que había? ¿O quizás aquel truco que utilizó en su momento Snape para esquivar sus ataques, cuando se enfrentaron? Era como convertirse en una sombra ... poder ocultarse y sorprender a tu enemigo. - Solo eres un pobre diablo al que aplastaré sin piedad ... - musitó el joven mago, a quien ya no parecía dolerle la cabeza. - Será mejor que te prepares, porque este es solo el principio ... -

El mago tenebroso se levantó con lentitud del suelo, sonriendo maliciosamente. – Esta…ha sido la última vez que te has atrevido a ponerme las manos encima, Harry Potter…- susurró. De repente, sus ojos brillaron en rojo intensamente. - ¡Te mataré! – bramó con furia, levantando la varita y apuntando al joven mago.

Lo que salió de la varita de Voldemort se parecía mucho a una llamarada descontrolable, que con una serie de movimientos de varita adoptó la forma de una serpiente gigante. Era como volver a ver al basilisco, pero hecho de fuego.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien se acaba de enfadar ...- susurró Harry, riéndose como un tonto. - ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! -

\- ¡Veamos si sigues riéndote, una vez quedes hecho carbón! – gruñó Voldemort, lanzando la serpiente de fuego a carcajadas.

La gigantesca serpiente de Fuego se lanzó directamente a por el azabache, pero el joven mago no parecía alterarse, ni hacer ningún esfuerzo por esquivarla. Seguía quieto, tranquilo, y con el semblante orgulloso. – Mío…- murmuró. A continuación, movió la varita dos veces arriba y abajo, luego hizo una especie de "X" para después crear otro recipiente mágico invisible, igual que cuando se enfrentó al Colacuerno húngaro. La serpiente de fuego fue succionada por la esfera como si fuera una aspiradora, quedando en forma de bola llameante. - ¿Quieres fuego, Voldy? – le preguntó con burla al mago tenebroso. - ¡Prueba esto! – sorprendentemente, hizo el hechizo "Furoleo" desde su mente, creando una representación en fuego del Rexinis de Gryffindor.

El enorme león de fuego cargó contra Voldemort, haciendo que este se irritara. – No me derrotarás con algo tan absurdo…¡Nyaaa! – gruñó, apartando las llamas bruscamente, y justo al realizar tal movimiento, el Rexinis de fuego estalló en sus planas narices.

\- Y bien, ¿Qué te parece eso? - Preguntó Harry con voz burlona. - Tienes suerte de no tener cejas, de lo contrario, se quemarían y podrías añadirla a tu larga lista de cicatrices que llevas en esa cosa horrible a la que llamas cara... - comenzó a reírse con ganas.

Voldemort estaba que echaba humo. Su piel paliducha se había tornado morada, y a Harry le recordaba mucho al tío Vernon cuando se cabreaba.

\- _Otra remolacha, pero esta salió con falta de nutrición y sin bigotes…-_ pensó el azabache con diversión.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERME ENFADAR, HARRY POTTER! – chilló, echo una fiera.

\- Pues al parecer cabrearte es algo muy sencillo de hacer. – observó Harry, sin dejar de sonreír como un tonto. - Tus mortífagos fueron unos idiotas por seguirte, me pregunto si ... seguirán haciéndolo hoy en día ... -

Tras soltar un notable gruñido, Voldemort agitó su varita, convirtiéndola en un peligroso látigo de espinas. Agitándolo con fuerza, consiguió atinarle a Harry.

\- Eres solo un niño travieso…¡por lo que serás castigado como tal! – gruñó Voldemort, volviendo a mover el látigo de espinas.

Una, dos, y hasta tres veces alcanzó a Harry. El joven mago no encontraba un modo de librarse de los latigazos, sentía un inmenso dolor, tanto como si le lanzaran una maldición Cruciatus o…los latigazos de la tía Petunia.

Su ira iba en aumento, solo ansiaba tener la más mínima oportunidad para contraatacar. Cansado de recibir latigazos, con su mano, Harry agarró con fuerza el látigo de espinas, muy a pesar de clavarse los pinchos a su mano.

\- Ahora verás ... desgraciado ... - masculló en voz baja y escupiendo algo de sangre. Tenía la cara arañada, al igual que su muñeca zurda.

Voldemort trataba de obligar a Harry a soltar el látigo, pero el joven mago no le dejaba. Sujetaba con firmeza el látigo, a medida que se acercaba al mago tenebroso. Cuando por fin lo tuvo cara a cara, el azabache dio un gran salto y le asestó otro puñetazo en la nariz plana.

\- Accio…- susurró el azabache, y sorprendentemente la varita acudió a su mano. - ¡Desmaius! -

Hasta diez encantamientos aturdidores salieron disparados de la varita de Harry, y como flechas iban dirigidas hacia el señor Tenebroso. Se podía ver a Voldemort enfurecido, pero a la vez parecía que se lo estaba pasando bien, como si disfrutara de la lucha.

Blandiendo su varita como si fuera una espada, fue rechazando los encantamientos aturdidores, que salieron desviados por todas las direcciones posibles. A continuación, Voldemort comenzó a lanzar maldiciones (aparentemente asesinas) en dirección al azabache, lo que lo obligó a esquivarlos, ya sea desapareciendo o haciéndose a un lado, manteniendo su elegancia.

\- ¡Corre, no te vayas a quemar! - le gritó Harry a Voldemort entre carcajadas, antes de comenzar a lanzar bolas de fuego con la palma de su mano zurda.

Repentinamente, el mago tenebroso apareció a sus espaldas, la reacción del joven mago: Una sonrisa malévola. Como si esperara atrapar a un oso en mitad de un bosque, Voldemort se electrocutó con una de las barreras eléctricas e invisibles del azabache, dejándolo medio aturdido.

\- ¡Arde! ¡ARDE MALDITO! - gritó Harry entre risas macabras, mientras bombardeaba a Voldemort con más esferas de fuego, hasta el punto de crear una enorme llamarada.

Capítulo 98 – Venganza insatisfecha

En los Terrenos de Hogwarts…

Caminando con cojera, Alastor Moody se aproximaba al puente que daba con Hogsmeade, y justo cuando estaba a un par de pasos de poder comenzar a cruzarlo…

\- ¿A dónde vas, Ojoloco? – le preguntó una voz femenina.

Moody se detuvo en seco. Volviéndose con su cara gruñona, vio a Nymphadora Tonks, con la varita en la mano y el entrecejo fruncido.

\- A buscar a Harry, por supuesto… – respondió Moody, algo jadeante.

\- ¿A sí? – dijo Tonks, moviéndose lentamente hacia él. - Hm…esta noche han pasado cosas muy extrañas…Krum se ha vuelto loco y ataca a Cedric, y luego Harry no aparecer por ninguna parte. Alguien ha debido de manipular la copa, ¿no tienes idea de quién puede ser? –

\- No sé qué demonios te pasa por la cabeza en estos momentos, pero es evidente que tus insinuaciones sobre mí son absurdas. – repuso Moody con impaciencia. - ¿Para qué iba yo a manipular la copa? ¿Con que fin? A caso crees que trabajo para el señor Tenebro…- de repente, se quedó mudo, tambaleándose sobre su pierna mecánica.

\- ¿¡Que acabas de decir!? – Tonks apuntó con su varita a Ojoloco. – Dime…¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos en persona, y dónde fue? – preguntó, mientras se situaba entre Moody y la salida.

\- Eh…esto…¿En mi oficina? – dijo Moody, algo tenso.

\- ¡NO! ¡FUE EN HOGWARTS! ¡Porque el verdadero Alastor Moody fue quien me hizo la prueba práctica de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en mis EXTASIS! – gritó Tonks, con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ¿¡Quién eres tú!? ¿¡Que has hecho con Ojoloco!? –

\- Esa, es sin duda una interesante cuestión…- dijo una voz con calma.

Al darse la vuelta, Moody vio a Albus Dumbledore, acompañado por Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, Chloe y los Weasley. Todos ellos empuñaban las varitas en dirección a Moody.

Ojoloco, tal vez como la última de sus locuras, sacó su varita de su gran cazadora, sin embargo…

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritaron varias personas a la vez.

Moody salió despedido hacia atrás, y la varita salió volando, hasta los pies de Dumbledore. El hombre con pierna de metal se desplomó en el suelo, aturdido.

\- Calma muchachos, no queremos heridos está noche. – les dijo el viejo director con calma a los demás, antes de dirigirse al inconsciente Moody. - No es propio del verdadero Alastor Moody, el abandonar la escena del crimen sin un motivo superior, como también es propio de él, tomar solo aquello que esté dentro de su petaca, a la que curiosamente acude a cada hora…- observó detenidamente. – Revelio... – susurró, apuntando con su varita a Moody.

Los presentes vieron como la cara del hombre que "aparentemente" era Moody comenzó a cambiar: se borraron las cicatrices, la piel se le alisó, la nariz quedó completa y se achicó; la larga mata de pelo entrecano pareció hundirse en el cuero cabelludo y volverse de color paja; de pronto, con un golpe sordo, se desprendió la pata de palo por el crecimiento de una pierna de carne; al segundo siguiente, el ojo mágico saltó de la cara reemplazado por un ojo natural, y rodó por el suelo, girando en todas direcciones.

Se reveló a un hombre de piel clara, algo pecoso, con una mata de pelo rubio.

\- No…puede…ser…-

\- ¿Quién es ese hombre? -

\- Tu…tu habías muerto…¿pero cómo? – soltó Sirius, sin terminar de creer lo que estaba viendo.

\- Barty Crouch hijo…- susurró Snape, mirando tan atónito como los demás al hombre que se hizo pasar por Moody.

\- ¿Ese es el hijo del señor Crouch? - murmuró Hermione en voz baja.

\- Hm…si, y esto es poción multijugos. – confirmó Severus, tras olfatear el contenido de la petaca de Moody.

\- Así que por fin tenemos al que te robaba las existencias, Severus. – comentó Remus, y el mencionado asintió fríamente.

\- Hm…¡Winky! – exclamó Dumbledore. - Necesito que vengas por favor. –

¡Plin!

De repente, Winky apareció, como suele hacerlo Dobby cuando es llamado. Tan pronto como se apareció en frente de todos, abrió completamente la boca para dejar escapar un grito que les horadó los oídos: - ¡Amo Barty, amo Barty! ¿¡qué está haciendo aquí!? - Se lanzó al pecho del joven. - ¡Ustedes lo han matado! ¡Ustedes lo han matado! ¡Han matado al hijo del amo! –

\- ¡No, no! ¡No está muerto Winky! – dijo Hermione apresuradamente. – Solo lo desmayamos. –

\- Severus, ¿tienes la poción? – le preguntó Dumbledore al maestro de pociones.

Snape le entregó a Dumbledore un frasquito de cristal que contenía un líquido totalmente incoloro: era Veritaserum.

Dumbledore se levantó, se inclinó sobre Crouch y lo colocó sentado contra una roca. Winky seguía de rodillas, temblando, con las manos en la cara. Dumbledore le abrió al hombre la boca y echó dentro tres gotas. Luego le apuntó al pecho con la varita y ordenó: - ¡Enervate! –

El hijo de Crouch abrió los ojos. Tenía la cara laxa y la mirada perdida. Dumbledore se arrodilló ante él, de forma que sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura.

\- ¿Me oye? - le preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

El hombre parpadeó. – Sí. - respondió.

\- Me gustaría que nos explicara…- dijo Dumbledore con suavidad. - cómo ha llegado usted aquí. ¿Cómo se escapó de Azkaban? –

Crouch tomó aliento y comenzó a hablar con una voz apagada y carente de expresión: - Mi madre me salvó. Sabía que se estaba muriendo, y persuadió a mi padre para que me liberara como último favor hacia ella. Él la quería como nunca me quiso a mí, así que accedió. Fueron a visitarme. Me dieron un bebedizo de poción multijugos que contenía un cabello de mi madre, y ella tomó la misma poción con un cabello mío. Cada uno adquirió la apariencia del otro. -

Winky movía hacia los lados la cabeza, temblorosa. - No diga más, amo Barty, no diga más, ¡o meten a su padre en un lío! –

Pero Crouch volvió a tomar aliento y prosiguió en el mismo tono de voz: - Los dementores son ciegos: sólo percibieron que habían entrado en Azkaban una persona sana y otra moribunda, y luego que una moribunda y otra sana salían. Mi padre me sacó con la apariencia de mi madre por si había prisioneros mirando por las rejas. Mi madre murió en Azkaban poco después. Hasta el final tuvo cuidado de seguir bebiendo poción multijugos. Fue enterrada con mi nombre y mi apariencia. Todos creyeron que era yo. - Parpadeó.

\- ¿Y que hizo tu padre contigo cuando te tenía en casa? – le preguntó Remus.

\- Representó la muerte de mi madre. Fue un funeral sencillo, privado. La tumba está vacía. Nuestra elfina doméstica me cuidó hasta que sané. Luego mi padre tuvo que ocultarme y controlarme. Usó una buena cantidad de encantamientos para mantenerme sometido. Cuando recobré las fuerzas, sólo pensé en encontrar otra vez a mi señor... y volver a su servicio. –

\- Voldemort…- musitó Sirius.

\- El sigue siendo leal a Voldemort, él…¡él modificó la copa! – acusó Hermione a Crouch hijo, quien seguía inexpresivo.

\- Un momento, señorita Granger. – le pidió Dumbledore. - ¿Qué hizo su padre para someterlo? – le preguntó a Crouch.

\- Utilizó la maldición Imperius. Estuve bajo su control. Me obligó a llevar día y noche una capa invisible. Nuestra elfina doméstica siempre estaba conmigo. Era mi guardiana y protectora. Me compadecía. Persuadió a mi padre para que me hiciera de vez en cuando algún regalo: premios por mi buen comportamiento. –

\- Amo Barty, amo Barty…- dijo Winky por entre las manos, sollozando. - No debería decir más, o tendremos problemas...-

\- ¿No descubrió nadie que usted seguía vivo? - preguntó Dumbledore. - ¿No lo supo nadie aparte de su padre y la elfina? -

\- Sí. Una bruja del departamento de mi padre, Bertha Jorkins, llegó a casa con unos papeles para que mi padre los firmara. Mi padre no estaba en aquel momento, así que Winky la hizo pasar y volvió a la cocina, donde me encontraba yo. Pero Bertha Jorkins nos oyó hablar, y escuchó a escondidas. Entendió lo suficiente para comprender quién se escondía bajo la capa invisible. Cuando mi padre volvió a casa, ella se le enfrentó. Para que olvidara lo que había averiguado, le tuvo que echar un encantamiento desmemorizante muy fuerte. Demasiado fuerte: según mi padre, le dañó la memoria para siempre. –

\- ¿¡Quién le mandó meter las narices en los asuntos de mi amo!? - sollozó Winky. - ¿¡Por qué no nos dejó en paz!? –

\- ¿¡Mi mejor amigo está en peligro y tú te preocupas por este tipo!? – gruñó Ron. - ¿¡Queremos respuestas, vale!? –

\- Tú estabas en los mundiales de Quidditch, ¿verdad? – le dijo Sirius, con una mirada amenazadora dirigida a Crouch. – ¡Bajo una capa invisible, al lado de Winky! –

\- Si. – respondió Crouch. - Winky convenció a mi padre de que me llevara. Necesitó meses para persuadirlo. Hacía años que yo no salía de casa. Había sido un forofo del Quidditch. "Déjelo ir!", le rogaba ella. "Puede ir con su capa invisible. Podrá ver el partido y le dará el aire por una vez." Le dijo que era lo que hubiera querido mi madre. Le dijo que ella había muerto para darme la libertad, que no me había salvado para darme una vida de preso. Al final accedió. Fue cuidadosamente planeado: mi padre nos condujo a Winky y a mí a la tribuna principal bastante temprano. Winky diría que le estaba guardando un asiento a mi padre. Yo me sentaría en él, invisible. Tendríamos que salir cuando todo el mundo hubiera abandonado la tribuna principal. Todo el mundo creería que Winky se encontraba sola. Pero Winky no sabía que yo recuperaba fuerzas. Empezaba a luchar contra la maldición Imperius de mi padre. Había momentos en que me liberaba de ella casi por completo. Aquél fue uno de esos momentos. Era como si despertara de un profundo sueño. Me encontré rodeado de gente, en medio del partido, y vi delante de mí una varita mágica que sobresalía del bolsillo de un muchacho. No me habían dejado tocar una varita desde antes de Azkaban. La robé…Winky no se enteró: tiene terror a las alturas, y se había tapado la cara. –

\- Ajá, tal y como suponía, tú le cogiste la varita a Harry. – dijo Sirius con enfado.

\- ¡Amo Barty, es usted muy malo! - le reprochó Winky. Las lágrimas se le escurrían entre los dedos.

\- Cállate…- le dijo Ginny a la elfina, con la mirada sombría.

\- Después de coger la varita, convocaste la marca tenebrosa, ¿no? – dijo Remus, mientras la señora Weasley temblaba con la mera mención.

\- Así es…Después de volver a la tienda, oímos a los mortífagos, los que no habían estado nunca en Azkaban, los que nunca habían sufrido por mi señor, los que le dieron la espalda, los que no fueron esclavizados como yo, los que estaban libres para buscarlo, pero no lo hacían, los que se conformaban con divertirse a costa de los muggles. Me despertaron sus voces. Hacía años que no tenía la mente tan despejada como en aquel momento, y me sentía furioso. Con la varita en mi poder, quise castigarlos por su deslealtad. – explicó Crouch, como si reviviera ese momento de satisfacción para él. - Mi padre había salido de la tienda para ir a defender a los muggles, y a Winky le daba miedo verme tan furioso, así que ella usó sus propias dotes mágicas para atarme a ella. Me sacó de la tienda y me llevó al bosque, lejos de los mortífagos. Traté de hacerla volver, porque quería regresar al campamento. Quería enseñarles a los mortífagos lo que significaba la lealtad al Señor Tenebroso, y castigarlos por no haberla observado. Con la varita que había robado proyecté en el aire la Marca Tenebrosa. Llegaron los magos del Ministerio, lanzando por todas partes sus encantamientos aturdidores. Uno de esos encantamientos se coló por entre los árboles hasta donde nos encontrábamos Winky y yo. Quedamos los dos desmayados y con las ataduras rotas por el rayo del encantamiento. Cuando descubrieron a Winky, mi padre comprendió que yo tenía que estar cerca. Me buscó entre los arbustos donde la habían encontrado a ella y me halló echado en el suelo. Esperó a que se fueran los demás funcionarios, me volvió a lanzar la maldición Imperius, y me llevó de vuelta a casa. A Winky la despidió porque no había impedido que yo robara la varita y casi me deja también escapar. –

Winky exhaló un lamento de desesperación, mientras que Hermione negaba con la cabeza, muy enfadada.

\- Quedamos solos en la casa mi padre y yo. Y entonces...entonces...- la cabeza de Crouch dio un giro, y una mueca demente apareció en su rostro. - Mi señor vino a buscarme. Llegó a casa una noche, bastante tarde, en brazos de su vasallo Colagusano. Había averiguado que yo seguía vivo. Había apresado en Albania a Bertha Jorkins, la había torturado y le había extraído mucha información: ella le habló del Torneo de los tres magos y de que Moody, el viejo auror, iba a impartir clase en Hogwarts; luego la torturó hasta romper el encantamiento desmemorizante que mi padre le había echado, y ella le contó que yo me había escapado de Azkaban y que mi padre me tenía preso para impedir que fuera a buscar a mi señor. Y de esa forma supo que yo seguía siéndole fiel... quizá más fiel que ningún otro. Mi señor trazó un plan basado en la información que Bertha le había pasado. Me necesitaba. Llegó a casa cerca de medianoche. Mi padre abrió la puerta. - Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Crouch, como si recordara el momento más agradable de su vida. A través de los dedos de Winky podían verse sus ojos desorbitados, estaba demasiado asustada para hablar. - Fue muy rápido: mi señor le echó a mi padre la maldición Imperius. A partir de ese momento fue mi padre el preso, el controlado. Mi señor lo obligó a ir al trabajo como de costumbre y a seguir actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y yo quedé liberado. Desperté. Volvía a ser yo mismo, vivo como no lo había estado desde hacía años. –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que lord Voldemort le pidió que hiciera? – quiso saber Dumbledore.

\- Me preguntó si estaba listo para arriesgarlo todo por él. Lo estaba. Ése era mi sueño, mi suprema ambición: servirle, probarme ante él. Me dijo que necesitaba situar en Hogwarts a un vasallo leal, un vasallo que hiciera pasar a Harry Potter todas las pruebas del Torneo de los tres magos sin que se notara, un vasallo que no lo perdiera de vista, que se asegurara de que conseguía la Copa, que convirtiera aquella copa en un traslador y capaz de llevar ante él a la primera persona que lo tocara. Pero antes...-

\- Necesitabas a Moody…- musitó Sirius, y Dumbledore asintió.

\- ¿Cómo capturaron a Ojoloco? – quiso saber Tonks, aunque tenía la voz débil.

\- Lo hicimos entre Colagusano y yo. De antemano habíamos preparado la poción multijugos. Fuimos a la casa, Moody se resistió, provocó un verdadero tumulto. Justo a tiempo conseguimos reducirlo, así que lo metimos en un compartimiento de su propio baúl mágico, le arrancamos unos pelos y los echamos a la poción. Al beberla me convertí en su doble, le cogí la pata de palo y el ojo, y ya estaba listo para vérmelas con Arthur Weasley, que llegó para arreglarlo todo con los muggles que habían oído el altercado. Cambié de sitio los contenedores de la basura y le dije a Weasley que había oído intrusos en el patio, andando entre los contenedores. Luego guardé la ropa y los detectores de tenebrismo de Moody, los metí con él en el baúl y me vine a Hogwarts. –

\- ¿El baúl? –

\- Es uno que tiene en el despacho del profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. – explicó Hermione. – Es posible que el verdadero Alastor Moody se encuentre allí. -

\- Por supuesto que se encuentra allí…- corroboró Crouch. - Lo mantuve vivo y bajo la maldición Imperius porque quería poder hacerle preguntas para averiguar cosas de su pasado y aprender sus costumbres, con la intención de engañar incluso a Dumbledore. Además, necesitaba su pelo para la poción multijugos. Los demás ingredientes eran fáciles. La piel de serpiente arbórea africana la robé de las mazmorras. Cuando el profesor de Pociones me encontró en su despacho, dije que tenía órdenes de registrarlo. –

\- ¡Hmph! – gruñó Severus, con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Y qué hizo Colagusano después de que atacaron ustedes a Moody? - preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Se volvió para seguir cuidando a mi señor en mi casa y vigilando a mi padre.

\- Pero su padre escapó…- observó Dumbledore.

\- Sí. Después de algún tiempo empezó a resistirse a la maldición Imperius tal como había hecho yo. Había momentos en los que se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría. Mi señor pensó que ya no era seguro dejar que mi padre saliera de casa, así que lo obligó a enviar cartas diciendo que estaba enfermo. Sin embargo, Colagusano fue un poco negligente, y no lo vigiló bien. De forma que mi padre pudo escapar. Mi señor adivinó que se dirigiría a Hogwarts. Efectivamente, el propósito de mi padre era contárselo todo a Dumbledore, confesar. Venía dispuesto a admitir que me había sacado de Azkaban. Mi señor me envió noticia de la fuga de mi padre. Me dijo que lo detuviera costara lo que costara. Yo esperé, atento: utilicé el mapa que le había pedido a Harry Potter. El mapa que había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder. –

De repente, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Chloe y los gemelos se tensaron.

\- ¿Mapa? - preguntó rápidamente Dumbledore, - ¿qué mapa es ése? –

\- El mapa de Hogwarts de Potter. – explicó Crouch. - Potter me vio en él, una noche, robando ingredientes para la poción multijugos del despacho de Snape. Como tengo el mismo nombre que mi padre, pensó que se trataba de él. Le dije que mi padre odiaba a los magos tenebrosos, y Potter creyó que iba tras el responsable de su introducción en el torneo. Esa noche le pedí a Potter su mapa, el amablemente me lo cedió. Durante una semana esperé a que mi padre llegara a Hogwarts. Al fin, una noche, el mapa me lo mostró entrando en los terrenos del castillo. Me puse la capa invisible y bajé a su encuentro. Iba por el borde del bosque. Entonces llegaron Potter y Krum. Aguardé. No podía hacerle daño a Potter porque mi señor lo necesitaba, pero cuando fue a buscar a Dumbledore aproveché para aturdir a Krum. Y maté a mi padre. –

\- ¡Nooooo! - gimió Winky. - ¡Amo Barty, amo Barty!, ¿qué está diciendo? –

\- Usted mató a su padre…- dijo Dumbledore, en el mismo tono suave. - ¿Qué hizo con el cuerpo? -

\- Lo llevé al bosque y lo cubrí con la capa invisible. Llevaba conmigo el mapa: vi en él a Potter entrar corriendo en el castillo y tropezarse con Snape, y luego a Dumbledore con ellos. Entonces Potter sacó del castillo a Dumbledore. Yo volví a salir del bosque, di un rodeo y fui a su encuentro como si llegara del castillo. Le dije a Dumbledore que Snape me había indicado adónde iban. Dumbledore me pidió que fuera en busca de mi padre, así que volví junto a su cadáver, miré el mapa y, cuando todo el mundo se hubo ido, lo transformé en un hueso...y lo enterré cubierto con la capa invisible en el trozo de tierra recién cavada delante de la cabaña de Hagrid. –

Entonces se hizo un silencio total salvo por los continuados sollozos de Winky.

Luego dijo Dumbledore: - Y esta noche...-

\- Me ofrecí a llevar la Copa del torneo al laberinto antes de la cena. - musitó Barty Crouch. - ¡La transformé en un Traslador! Si Harry Potter no ha regresado es porque el plan de mi señor ha funcionado: ¡ha recobrado sus antiguos poderes y me cubrirá de más honores de los que pueda soñar un mago! – exclamó entre carcajadas. La sonrisa demente volvió a transformar sus rasgos, y la cabeza cayó inerte sobre un hombro mientras Winky sollozaba y se lamentaba a su lado.

\- ¡NOOOO! – gritó Sirius, cogiendo a Crouch de la camisa. - ¿¡A dónde has enviado a Harry!? ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ!? –

\- No tiene caso que te lo diga, Black…tu ahijado ya debe de estar muerto…- se burló Crouch. Ya no estaba nada inexpresivo. Los efectos del Veritaserum se habían acabado. - ¡Larga vida a Lord Voldemort! – exclamó entre risas malévolas, mientras que Hermione se puso a llorar en silencio.

…

Las llamas consumían prácticamente todo el cementerio, pero los habitantes del pequeño Hangleton no parecían percatarse de la batalla, o del fuego que se alzaba desde la colina. Harry se preguntaba cómo era posible.

\- Esos necios nunca serán testigos de nuestro…pequeño encuentro. – explicó Voldemort con frialdad. – Este cementerio cuenta con una serie de hechizos protectores, para mantener a esos insectos al margen. –

\- ¿No quieres que se enteren de tu retorno ya mismo? – preguntó Harry con voz pasiva y burlona. - ¿Por qué? Creía que te gustaba dar publicidad. –

\- Se nota que no conoces mi manera de hacer las cosas, Potter. – escupió Voldemort con desagrado. – Yo soy inteligente, astuto, la reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin en esta nueva era…actúo desde las sombras del mundo para someterlo después…simplemente soy, impredecible. -

\- _¡Madre mía! ¡Si él es impredecible entonces yo soy el pan con chocolate!_ – se burló la voz oscura.

\- ¿Impredecible? – cuestionó Harry con una sonrisa burlona. – Si realmente fueras impredecible hace tiempo que le hubieras arrebatado la Piedra Filosofal a Dumbledore…-

\- ¡Bah! Un mero contratiempo que tuve, si mal no recuerdo, ¡por tu entrometida presencia! – masculló Voldemort enfadado, mientras andaba en círculos, sin dejar de mirar a su rival. – Solo eres un mocoso insolente que busca hacerse el héroe…-

\- Y tu un crio que paga sus frustraciones con los demás. – observó el azabache con frialdad, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Hmph…- negando con la cabeza, Voldemort (sorprendiendo a Harry) se elevó en el aire y voló como si fuera un fantasma hasta lo alto de la iglesia abandonada en el cementerio. – Debo reconocerlo Harry Potter, me has sorprendido mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero como sabrás…soy un hombre muy ocupado…y estoy perdiendo mi valioso tiempo contigo. Lo he disfrutado, por supuesto, pero tengo a unos súbditos a los que llamar, y un mundo al que someter…- se burló desagradablemente, mientras hacía aparecer una espera verdosa y luminosa en su mano izquierda, a la vez que removía esa esfera con su varita.

\- _Recuerda Potter, ese gusano es capaz de arrasar con poblados y ciudades, si se le sube la sangre a la cabeza, es posible que desee hacerte polvo._ – le advirtió la voz oscura. - _¿No tenías alguna de tus especialidades en proyecto?_ -

\- _¿Deniquium?_ – habló el azabache mentalmente, pensando en la maldición que puso a prueba durante una semana en el Santuario de Gryffindor, poco antes de la primera prueba del torneo. - _Esa maldición es inestable y lamentablemente aún no la he puesto a prueba en un duelo. No tengo idea de lo que es capaz de hacer... –_

 _\- Pues siento infórmate de que no contamos con demasiado tiempo, amigo…-_ refunfuñó la voz oscura. - _¡Si no te pones las pilas, Potter, nos freirá a los dos! -_

 _\- Si, si, supongo…-_ bufó el azabache. _– Está bien, no nos queda otra alternativa…_ \- pensó detenidamente, mientras observaba como el mago tenebroso empezaba a agitar su varita. – _Si no lo intento, volaremos por los aires junto con este cementerio…_ \- empezó a mover la varita en círculos sincronizados, deteniéndolo por cinco segundos en cada vuelta.

\- ¡Será tu fin, Potter! – exclamó Voldemort, victorioso.

La esfera verdosa y luminosa se convirtió en un potente rayo, el cual rompía el viento como si fuera un misil.

\- _¡Maldito viejo chiflado!_ – se quejó la voz oscura.

\- ¡DENIQUIUM! – exclamó Harry, y de su varita salió un rayo rojizo y luminoso: muy parecido al invocado por el señor tenebroso.

¡BANG!

Los poderosos rayos colisionaron, haciendo temblar todo el cementerio. A medida que mantenían el pulso, la tierra comenzaba a abrirse, como si el causante de los temblores fuera un terremoto.

¡FLASH!

 _\- ¡Vamos! ¡Usa más poder! ¡Elimínalo!_ – le exigió la voz oscura a Harry.

Chispas rojas y verdes comenzaron a salir disparadas de la colisión, agravando más las llamas que consumían todo el cementerio. - _Como si no hubiéramos incendiado este lugar lo suficiente._ \- tuvo tiempo de pensar el azabache, que entre gruñidos y esfuerzos bestiales mantenía el pulso con Voldemort.

Echando un rápido vistazo por su hombro diestro, pudo observar como la calma reinaba tras los barrotes del cementerio. En el pequeño Hangleton, sus habitantes seguían dormidos y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo que los acontecimientos del cementerio.

Harry tuvo que admitir que era mejor así, ya que, de enterarse la gente el escándalo sería apocalíptico. Ya se lo imaginaba en las primeras planas de "El Profeta", con Voldy y Potter de protagonistas, arrasando un cementerio entero: Harry expulsado de Hogwarts por ser un practicante abierto de la magia oscura (chivatazo de Skeeter), y Voldemort andando de rositas por allí y por allá, porque una vez más se había dado a la fuga para festejar su retorno con los payasos de sus seguidores. Al azabache se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, a él le enseñaron que era un delito muy grabe profanar tumbas (lo cual sería más propio de Voldemort, si es que llegaba a hacerlo), por tanto, tuvo que ser cuidadoso a la hora de atacar al asesino de sus padres.

\- _No te preocupes por los muertos, ¡están muertos!_ – bufó la voz oscura. – _Destruye al viejo Voldy junto con el puñetero cementerio y ya._ –

\- _¡No seas irrespetuoso con los muertos!_ – gruñó el azabache.

El esfuerzo estaba cansando a Harry, pero cuando observaba la cara de su archienemigo, el enfado lo mantenía en su lugar. - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritó con rabia, a medida que una especie de energía mágica concentrada se originaba en la colisión de las maldiciones.

Adoptó la forma de una gran esfera luminosa, que se hacía cada vez más y más grande, llegando a parecerse mucho a un Sol…

¡BOOOOOOM!

La enorme esfera luminosa creada con la colisión explotó como una bomba, dejando tras sé si una luz blanca y cegadora.

A Harry le pareció ver un montón de estrellas rodeándolo, tal vez fruto del golpe que se llevó. Le dolía casi todo el cuerpo, como si una enorme roca hubiera pasado por encima suyo. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, llegando a ver como el fuego se elevaba hacia el cielo estrellado.

Repentinamente, una voz aguda soltó un chillido: - ¡NAGINI! ¡MATA A ESE GUSANO! –

Fue entonces cuando Harry escuchó el siseo de la serpiente de Voldemort. Sentía como se acercaba, serpenteando entre la tierra ardiente y las lapidas. El joven mago no tenía su varita a mano, e ignoraba si un mero hechizo podía hacer algo contra la "mascota" de su enemigo. Entonces recordó que hace dos años había matado al rey de las serpientes, el basilisco, con la legendaria espada de Godric Gryffindor, ¡allí estaba la solución!

\- Custo…Gladipredium…- susurró el azabache. En su mano derecha notó, poco a poco, el tacto frío de un objeto metálico: aquella debía ser la empuñadura de la espada.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, como si se tratara de una película terrorífica, vio como la serpiente tenía su gran boca abierta, preparada para devorar a su presa humana. Con un gruñido de rabia, el azabache se levantó y…

\- _¡Vamos, vamos! ¿¡A qué esperas!? ¡Haz rebanada de serpiente con él!_ – masculló la voz oscura.

Con un potente y efectivo corte, la serpiente perdió su cabeza. Tan pronto como Harry mató a la serpiente, del cuerpo del reptil salió una sombra negra y espesa (parecía el humo que salía de la cocina de tía Petunia cuando se le quemaba el pescado). Durante una fracción de segundo, al azabache le pareció ver el rostro de Voldemort en aquel humo, ¿Qué significaba? Confuso, vio a su archienemigo, que parecía agonizar, como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el corazón.

\- ¡Naginiiiii! – lloró el mago tenebroso, llevándose una mano al corazón.

La voz oscura se carcajeó a gusto. – _¡Chúpate esa, viejo bobo!_ -

Harry se miró a sí mismo: había perdido su capa negra, tenía el torso al descubierto, lleno de heridas y arañazos, y sus pantalones fueron todo lo que "sobrevivieron", a parte de sus zapatos. Luego, observó un momento a Voldemort, y después vio la espada que empuñaba…Ahí lo tenía, a su enemigo, herido y débil, y su caída, en la palma de su mano…

\- _Ahora Harry_ …- se escuchó la voz oscura, de un susurro. – _Ya lo tienes amigo…¡La venganza es tuya!_ – exclamó con voz triunfal.

\- Si…- susurró Harry, mientras sus ojos brillaban en rojo. - La venganza es mía…- Comenzó a andar lentamente hacia Voldemort, a medida que se le dibujaba una sonrisa malévola.

Era tan gracioso, tan divertido…y tan penoso, ver al mago que tantas muertes había causado, aquel que había aterrorizado por décadas al mundo mágico y muggle, allí, agonizando de dolor, tratando de resistirse a su inevitable perdición…¿Qué salvación podía esperarle a "Lord Voldemort" en una situación como esta? Harry solo veía una salida para él, la menos favorita para el mago tenebroso: la muerte.

Con sus manos, temblorosas por el dolor, Voldemort logró recuperar su varita. - ¡Avada Kedavra! – chilló, apuntando con su varita al azabache.

¡Bang!

Con la espada, Harry rechazó sin problemas la maldición asesina. – _Esta espada es capaz de rechazar maldiciones asesinas…-_ pensó, sin dejar de caminar hacia Voldemort. – _Oh, pobre imbécil, ¿perdiste el tiempo en las artes oscuras, y olvidaste todo lo demás?_ –

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritaba Voldemort, lanzando maldiciones asesinas hacía el azabache, cuya oscuridad cegaba su buen juicio. - ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! -

\- _La maldición asesina no es efectiva ante el poder de esta espada._ – susurró la voz oscura con asombro. – _Sí señor, ¡ya tienes a ese cretino en el saco!_ -

Como balas rechazadas por una superficie metálica las maldiciones salían desviadas, ante el poder de la espada de Godric Gryffindor, ahora en manos en un Harry Potter con ansias de venganza…

\- ¡VETE AL INFIERNOOOO! – le gritó el azabache a su enemigo, con los ojos incendiados en rojo. Con una última carrera, y apuntando bien con la espada hacia aquel corazón de piedra, apuñaló al mago tenebroso, que chilló de dolor, mientras se le caía la varita. - ¡Esto es...POR MIS PADRES! - gritó con fuerza, soltando toda su rabia. Su sed de venganza por fin estaba siendo saciada. - ¡No permitiré que vuelvas! ¡No dejaré que mates a más gente inocente! – siguió gritando, respirando bruscamente y sosteniendo con firmeza la espada de Godric Gryffindor, la cual, seguía clavada en el corazón de su enemigo. -

Voldemort gemía de dolor, pero algo no cuadraba en el victorioso momento de Harry: No salía sangre del pecho del mago tenebroso. En su lugar, un extraño resplandor verdoso era avistado por los bordes de la espada.

\- _¿Qué está pasando?_ – se preguntaba el azabache, sin comprender. - _¿¡Porque no se muere este maldito!?_ –

\- _¡Creo…que es la espada!_ – bramó la voz oscura. - _¡Potter! ¡La espada no funciona contra él!_ -

Entonces recordó un importante dato: Voldemort contaba con sus horrocruxes, por tanto, era inmortal. Sin embargo, también recordaba otro detalle de gran importancia, porque la espada de Godric Gryffindor absorbió el veneno de basilisco, por tanto, se supone que si apuñalas a alguien es como si le clavaras uno de sus colmillos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no se desintegraba su cuerpo? ¿Por qué no ardía? Algo andaba mal, o peor, porque Voldemort no estaba muriendo, al contrario, parecía que estaba luchando por zafarse del azabache, con la intención de contraatacar.

\- ¡NYAAAAAAAAAA! – chilló como un loco el mago oscuro, soltando una extraña onda de energía verdosa, tan potente como el aire de un tornado. Harry y la espada salieron despedidos hacia el aire, impactando sobre una lápida.

El golpe fue de tal magnitud, que el joven mago ya no sentía tanta rabia como antes: Viéndose en un pequeño charco de agua, pudo contemplar como sus ojos volvían a ser verdosos. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba a la voz oscura y burlona, que tanto le había incitado a caer en la oscuridad. Sacudió la cabeza, y al abrir los ojos pudo ver como Voldemort gateaba por los suelos, en dirección hacia su varita. Adivinando su propósito, el azabache se apresuró en alcanzar la suya. Con el mago tenebroso, mas enfurecido por estar tan cerca de la muerte, era más peligroso que nunca.

Casi al mismo tiempo, Harry y Voldemort alcanzaron sus varitas. El mago tenebroso tenía la cara rabiosa: Sus ojos rojizos brillaban como dos farolas, de su boca salía algo de sangre con burbujas, como si fuera un perro rabioso y mal herido. El azabache, por su parte, miraba a su enemigo, y en apenas una fracción de segundo supo que por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera, no podría ganarle, por lo menos, no ahora.

\- ¡VAS A MORIR! – chilló Voldemort, con los ojos rojos, brillosos y desorbitados. - ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! – gritó, apuntando con su varita a Harry.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó el azabache, recurriendo esta vez al encantamiento desarmador.

¡Bang!

Una nueva colisión de hechizos fue provocada. Los dos magos parecían muy agotados, pero se mantenían firmes en su lucha, sobre todo Voldemort: Harry no comprendía como lo hacía para evitar que sus ojos no se les salieran disparados como bolas de billar. Repentinamente, la varita de Harry empezó a vibrar como si la recorriera una descarga eléctrica. La mano se le había agarrotado, y no habría podido soltarla, aunque hubiera querido. Un estrecho rayo de luz que no era de color rojo ni verde, sino de un dorado intenso y brillante, conectó las dos varitas, y Harry, mirando el rayo con asombro, vio que también los largos dedos de Voldemort aferraban una varita que no dejaba de vibrar.

\- _¿Qué es esto?_ – se preguntaba el azabache, sorprendido ante que lo que estaba ocurriendo: sus pies se elevaban del suelo.

Tanto él como Voldemort estaban elevándose en el aire, y sus varitas seguían conectadas por el hilo de luz dorada.

Un poco después, el rayo se escindió. Aunque las varitas seguían conectadas, mil ramificaciones se desprendieron trazando arcos por encima de ellos, y se entrelazaron a su alrededor hasta dejarlos encerrados en una red dorada en forma de campana, una especie de jaula de luz.

Harry vio que Voldemort tenía los ojos completamente abiertos de sorpresa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, y que forcejeaba en un intento de romper el hilo de luz que seguía uniendo las varitas. El azabache, decidido a fastidiarle su retorno, agarró la suya con más fuerza utilizando ambas manos, y el hilo dorado permaneció intacto.

Y, entonces, un sonido hermoso y sobrenatural llenó el aire...Procedía de cada uno de los hilos de la red finamente tejida en torno a Harry y Voldemort. Era un sonido que el joven mago pudo reconocer, aunque antes sólo lo había oído una vez: era el canto del fénix.

\- _¿Fawkes?_ – el azabache pensó que tal vez se trataba del fénix de Dumbledore. Sentía como si el canto estuviera dentro de él en vez de rodearlo. Era un sonido que lo conectaba a Dumbledore, como si su director le hablara al oído…

 _\- No rompas la conexión…-_

 _\- No tengo intención de hacerlo, por lo menos, no ahora…-_ pensó el azabache, respondiendo a la música.

Pero, en cuanto lo hubo pensado, se convirtió en algo bastante más difícil de cumplir. Su varita empezó a vibrar más fuerte que antes...y el rayo que lo unía a Voldemort había cambiado también: era como si unos guijarros de luz se deslizaran de un lado a otro del rayo que unía las varitas. Harry notó que su varita se sacudía en el interior de su mano mientras los guijarros comenzaban a deslizarse hacia su lado lenta pero incesantemente. La dirección del movimiento del rayo era de Voldemort hacia él, y notaba que su varita vibraba con enorme fuerza...

Cuando el más próximo de los guijarros de luz se acercó a la varita de Harry, la madera que tenía entre los dedos se puso tan caliente que a Harry le dio miedo que se prendiera. Cuanto más se acercaba el guijarro, con más fuerza vibraba la varita de Harry. Tuvo la certeza de que, en cuanto tocara la varita, ésta se desharía. Parecía a punto de hacerse astillas entre sus dedos... Concentró cada célula de su cerebro en obligar al guijarro a retroceder hacia Voldemort, con el canto del fénix en los oídos y los ojos furiosos, fijos. Lentamente, muy lentamente, los guijarros se fueron deteniendo, y luego, con la misma lentitud, comenzaron a desplazarse en sentido opuesto... y entonces fue la varita de Voldemort la que empezó a vibrar con terrible fuerza. Voldemort parecía anonadado y casi temeroso. Uno de los guijarros de luz temblaba a unos centímetros de distancia de la varita del mago tenebroso. Harry no sabía por qué lo hacía, no sabía qué podría sacar de aquello... pero se concentró como nunca en su vida en obligar a aquel guijarro de luz a ir hacia la varita de Voldemort, y despacio, muy despacio, el guijarro se movió a través del hilo dorado, tembló por un momento, y luego hizo contacto. De inmediato, la varita de Voldemort prorrumpió en estridentes alaridos de dolor. A continuación (los rojos ojos de Voldemort se abrieron de terror) una mano de humo denso surgió de la punta de la varita y se desvaneció.

Más gritos de dolor, y luego empezó a brotar de la punta de la varita de Voldemort algo mucho más grande, algo gris que parecía hecho de un humo casi sólido. Formó una cabeza...a la que siguieron el pecho y los brazos: Era un viejo al que Harry había visto en cierta ocasión en un sueño. Se puso en pie, apoyándose sobre su cayado, examinó con alguna sorpresa a Harry, a Voldemort, la red dorada y las varitas conectadas.

\- ¿Usted es…Frank? ¿Frank Bryce? – se preguntaba el azabache, como si conociera al anciano. Para sorpresa del joven mago, este asintió.

\- Entonces, ¿era un mago de verdad? - dijo el viejo, fijándose en Voldemort. - Me mató, ése lo hizo...¡Pelea bien, muchacho! –

La voz resonó distante. Harry miró a Voldemort, que contemplaba atónito la escena, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Aquello lo había cogido tan de sorpresa como a Harry.

Repentinamente, estaba surgiendo una nueva cabeza. y aquélla, gris como una estatua de humo, era la de una mujer. Soportando las sacudidas con ambas manos para no soltar la varita, Harry la vio caer al suelo y levantarse como los otros, observando. La sombra de Bertha Jorkins contempló con los ojos muy abiertos la batalla que tenía lugar ante ella.

\- ¡Señora Jorkins! – dijo el azabache, con más sorpresa que antes.

\- ¡No sueltes! - le gritó, y su voz retumbó al igual que la del anciano, como si llegara de muy lejos. - ¡No sueltes, Harry, no sueltes! –

Ella y el fantasma de Frank comenzaron a deambular por la parte interior de la campana dorada. Las víctimas de Voldemort cuchicheaban rodeando a los duelistas, le susurraban a Harry palabras de ánimo y le decían a Voldemort cosas que Harry no alcanzaba a oír. Y entonces otra cabeza salió de la punta de la varita de Voldemort...Harry supo quién era en cuanto la vio: su corazón se encogió con solo ver aquel bello rostro, de larga melena y mirada afable. Tal como había hecho Bertha, ella se levantó y miró al joven mago.

\- Mamá…- susurró Harry, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Tu padre está en camino...- dijo ella en voz baja, pero amable. - Quiere verte...Todo irá bien...ánimo hijo...-

El azabache asintió con firmeza, cerrando los ojos un momento, mientras centraba sus esfuerzos en mantener la conexión.

Y entonces empezó a salir: primero la cabeza, luego el cuerpo, alto y de pelo alborotado como Harry. La forma etérea de James Potter brotó del extremo de la varita de Voldemort, cayó al suelo y se puso de pie como su mujer. Se acercó a Harry, mirándolo, y le habló con la misma voz lejana y resonante que los otros, pero en voz baja, para que Voldemort, cuya cara estaba ahora lívida de terror al verse rodeado por sus víctimas, no pudiera oírlo: - Cuando la conexión se rompa, desapareceremos al cabo de unos momentos...pero te daremos tiempo...Tienes que alcanzar el traslador, que te llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts. ¿Has comprendido, Harry? –

Unas nuevas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Harry, mientras asentía. – Sé que es estúpido que lo pregunte pero…¿Hay una mínima posibilidad…de que no os vayáis de mi lado otra vez? ¿de qué os quedéis conmigo? – preguntó, con la voz ronca.

\- Nos gustaría poder decirte que si Harry, pero…- decía la voz distante de Lily Potter, mirando con tristeza a su hijo. – Aunque ya no estemos entre los vivos, seguiremos contigo…nunca lo olvides Harry…-

Harry asintió con tristeza y comprensión.

\- Prepárate…- susurró la voz de su padre. - Prepárate para correr...ahora...-

\- ¡Ahora! – exclamó Harry.

Levantó la varita con todas sus fuerzas, y el rayo dorado se partió. La jaula de luz se desvaneció y se apagó el canto del fénix, pero las víctimas de Voldemort no desaparecieron: lo cercaron para servirle a Harry de escudo.

Harry corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, sin mirar hacia atrás. Mientras lo hacía, alcanzó a ver desde lejos como la Espada de Godric Gryffindor, la cual brillaba con una luz amarillenta, y se había quedado clavada en una de las lapidas, para luego desaparecer sin más.

\- _Bien, creo que ha regresado al Santuario._ – pensó el azabache rápidamente. - _¿Pero...y esa luz...a caso...?_ -

Corrió en zigzag por entre las tumbas y agujeros, y en uno de ellos encontró algo que le llamó muchísimo la atención.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que…? Oh, ¡Ya lo entiendo! – comprendió justo a tiempo porque la espada había brillado antes de desaparecer. Sin saber aún como, había hallado un nuevo sello del conocimiento, el cual resplandecía en dorado desde un agujero. Sabiendo de su vital importancia, el joven mago saltó a por el sello, lo cogió y se lo guardó al bolsillo.

Continuando con su camino, empezó a escuchar los gruñidos y gritos ensordecedores por parte de Voldemort, que lanzaba maldiciones a punta pala. Y entonces la vio: La Copa de los Tres Magos, en medio de un cráter, como si fuera el superviviente de un bombardeo.

\- ¡Accio! – gritó Harry, apuntando con la varita a la majestuosa copa.

La Copa voló por el aire hasta él. Harry la cogió por un asa. Oyó el chirrido furioso de Voldemort en el mismo instante en que sintió la sacudida en el ombligo que significaba que el Traslador había funcionado: se alejaba de allí a toda velocidad en medio de un torbellino de viento y colores, regresando nuevamente a Hogwarts.


	50. Ch99-100-Año IV

Capítulo 99 – El Retorno del Campeón

Harry cayó de rodillas, una vez el viaje terminó. Le dolía prácticamente todo el cuerpo, el cual estaba plagado de heridas y arañazos, además del corte que le hizo Colagusano en el antebrazo diestro. Alzando la vista, pudo ver que la gente de la grada lo observaba: Algunos con alegría, otros con terror, y unos pocos con algo de burla (Quizás porque iba con el torso al descubierto, o por su pinta requemada).

- _Hm…no tengo ganas ni de opinar por sus caras…-_ bufó el azabache mentalmente, mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Aferrándose a la asa de la Copa de Los Tres Magos, el joven mago comenzó a caminar hacia delante, y justo cuando dio doce pasos, escuchó unas voces familiares: - ¡Harry! ¡HARRY! –

Observando, poco a poco con mayor claridad, Harry veía como sus amigos acudían a su encuentro, y no solo ellos, también Dumbledore, el resto del profesorado y los otros tres campeones.

\- ¡Harry! – exclamó el profesor Dumbledore, que fue el primero en llegar a él.

\- Profesor… - susurró el azabache débilmente. – Ha vuelto…Voldemort…ha vuelto…-

Dumbledore asintió levemente, mientras que dejaba que Hermione envolviera con sus brazos a Harry.

\- ¡Harry! – chilló la castaña, haciendo caso omiso de las heridas del joven mago y abrazándolo con fuerza. - ¡Oh cielos, estás vivo, estás vivo! – gimoteaba sin parar.

\- Por un momento pensamos lo peor. – afirmó Remus, una vez alcanzó al azabache: lo miraba con mucha preocupación. - Pensábamos que Voldemort te había…bueno…– susurró en voz baja.

\- ¿Lo…sabéis? – preguntó el azabache, con algo de dificultad. - ¿Cómo? –

\- Hemos cogido al responsable de todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, Harry. – le dijo Sirius, acercándose para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie. - El hijo de Crouch, el cual se llama exactamente igual que su padre, es el responsable…-

\- ¿Cómo es posible…? - dijo Harry, a medida que notaba como iba perdiendo el conocimiento.

\- Harry, estás herido. – dijo Remus, cada vez más preocupado. – Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería. –

\- Esperen…primero díganme que…- pero el azabache acabó por perder el conocimiento del todo.

\- Oh no…Harry, ¡Harry! – escuchó la voz de Hermione, antes de perderse en su mente.

No había sido consiente, hasta ese momento, de cuantos daños había recibido. Por muy fuerte de voluntad que fuera, incluso él conocía el límite de sus fuerzas, pero también sabía, que había hecho demasiado. No lograba notar nada que perteneciera al exterior de su cuerpo, se sentía como si le hubieran inyectado analgésicos (bien podrían hacerle algún tipo de operación quirúrgica, como en el mundo muggle).

Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó, el joven mago despertó en medio de tal calidez y somnolencia que no abrió los ojos, esperando volver a dormirse. Intuyó que se encontraba en la enfermería (de las tantas veces que había pasado por allí, como para no recordarlo). La sala seguía a oscuras: estaba seguro de que aún era de noche y de que no había permanecido inconsciente durante mucho rato.

Luego oyó cuchicheos a su alrededor.

\- ¡Van a despertarlo si no se callan! –

\- ¿Por qué gritan así? No habrá ocurrido nada más, ¿no? –

Harry abrió perezosamente los ojos. Con la visión algo borrosa, pudo distinguir a Hermione, sentada a su lado y acariciándole la nuca: Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y la mirada entristecida. La señora Weasley se encontraba sentada al pie de su cama, Sirius, Bill y Remus estaban de pie, mientras que Chloe y el resto de la familia Weasley (a excepción de Arthur) se encontraban en la puerta de la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey caminaba con unas botellas, posiblemente de pociones medicinales.

\- Es la voz de Fudge…- susurró Hermione.

\- Y ésa es la de Minerva McGonagall, ¿verdad? – dijo la señora Weasley, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta. - Pero ¿por qué discuten? –

\- Hm…Algo me dice que pronto lo sabremos. – observó Sirius.

Harry también los oía: gente que gritaba y corría hacia la enfermería.

\- ¡Ya sé que es lamentable, pero da igual, Minerva! - decía Cornelius Fudge en voz alta.

\- ¡No debería haberlo metido en el castillo! - gritó la profesora McGonagall. - ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! Cuando se entere Dumbledore...-

De pronto, el ministro Fudge entró en la enfermería, seguido por la profesora McGonagall (quien miraba con dureza al ministro) y el profesor Snape, menos calmado de los habitual.

\- ¿Qué has hecho está vez, Cornelius? – le preguntó Sirius, con las cejas alzadas.

\- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? - preguntó Fudge sin dejarse intimidar por Canuto.

\- Fudge, estamos en la enfermería. – protestó Remus con suavidad. – No me parece el lugar apropiado para…-

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - inquirió bruscamente el profesor Dumbledore al entrar, pasando la vista de Fudge a la profesora McGonagall. - ¿Por qué estáis molestando a los enfermos? Minerva, me sorprende que tú...Te pedí que vigilaras a Barty Crouch...-

\- ¡Ya no necesita que lo vigile nadie, Dumbledore! - gritó ella. - ¡Gracias al ministro! –

Harry no había visto nunca a la profesora McGonagall tan fuera de sí, ni siquiera cuando este se quejó de no contar con permiso para ir a Hogsmeade: tenía las mejillas coloradas, los puños apretados y temblaba de furia.

\- Cuando le dijimos al señor Fudge que habíamos atrapado al mortífago responsable de lo ocurrido esta noche…- susurró el profesor Snape, como de costumbre. - Consideró que su seguridad personal estaba…en peligro. Insistió en llamar a un dementor para que lo acompañara al castillo y subió con él al despacho en que Barty Crouch…-

\- Para su seguridad, ya, claro…- se burló Sirius, comenzando a fulminar al ministro con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Has olvidado que Tonks estaba aquí? Ella bien podría haberte escoltado…-

\- Ya, bueno, pero pensé que al tratarse de un mortífago tan peligroso, con un solo auror no bastaría para…-

\- ¡Le advertí que usted no lo aprobaría, Dumbledore! - exclamó la profesora McGonagall, interrumpiendo la excusa del ministro. - Le dije que usted nunca permitiría la entrada de un dementor en el castillo, pero...-

\- ¡Mi querida señora! - bramó Fudge, que de igual manera parecía más enfadado de lo que Harry lo había visto nunca. - Como ministro de Magia, me compete a mí decidir si necesito escolta cuando entrevisto a alguien que puede resultar peligroso...-

Pero la voz de la profesora McGonagall ahogó la de Fudge: - ¡En cuanto ese...ese ser entró en el despacho! - gritó ella, temblorosa y señalando a Fudge. - ¡Se echó sobre Crouch y...y...! –

\- ¿Le…le absorbió el alma? – murmuró Hermione, quien permanecía al lado de Harry, sujetando su mano diestra temblorosamente.

Harry sintió un escalofrío, en tanto la profesora McGonagall buscaba palabras para explicar lo sucedido. No necesitaba que ella terminara la frase porque Hermione confirmó la evidencia: A Crouch le habían aplicado el beso del dementor. Le habían absorbido el alma, que era un castigo mucho peor que la muerte.

\- ¡Pero, por todos los santos, no es una pérdida tan grave! - soltó Fudge, mientras que Sirius lo miraba entre horrorizado y enfadado. - ¡Según parece, es responsable de unas cuantas muertes! -

\- Pero ya no podrá declarar, Cornelius. - repuso Dumbledore. Miró a Fudge con severidad, como si lo viera tal cual era por primera vez. - Ya no puede declarar por qué mató a esas personas. –

\- ¿Que por qué las mató? Bueno, eso no es ningún misterio. - replicó Fudge. - ¡Porque estaba loco de remate! Por lo que me han dicho Minerva y Severus, ¡creía que actuaba según las instrucciones de Voldemort!

\- Las muertes de esas personas fueron meras consecuencias de un plan para restaurar a Voldemort a la plenitud de sus fuerzas. – dijo Dumbledore. - Ese plan ha tenido éxito, y Voldemort ha recuperado su cuerpo. –

Fue como si a Fudge le pegaran en la cara con una maza. Aturdido y parpadeando, devolvió la mirada a Dumbledore como si no pudiera dar crédito a sus oídos. Entonces, sin dejar de mirar a Dumbledore con los ojos desorbitados, comenzó a farfullar: - ¿Que ha retornado "Quien tu sabes"? Absurdo. ¡Dumbledore, por favor...! –

\- Como sin duda te han explicado Minerva y Severus… – le dijo Dumbledore al ministro, que miraba temblorosamente a Sirius. - , hemos oído la confesión de Barty Crouch Junior. Bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, nos ha relatado cómo escapó de Azkaban, y cómo Voldemort, enterado por Bertha Jorkins de que seguía vivo, fue a liberarlo de su padre y lo utilizó para capturar a Harry. El plan funcionó, ya te lo he dicho: Crouch ha ayudado a Voldemort a regresar. –

\- ¡Pero vamos, Dumbledore! - exclamó Fudge, y Harry se sorprendió de ver surgir en su rostro una ligera sonrisa - ¡No es posible que tú creas eso! ¿Que ha retornado "Quien tu sabes"? Vamos, vamos, por favor...Una cosa es que Crouch creyera que actuaba bajo las órdenes de "Quien tu sabes"...y otra tomarse en serio lo que ha dicho ese lunático...-

\- Cuando Harry tocó esta noche la Copa de los tres magos, fue transportado directamente ante lord Voldemort…- afirmó Dumbledore. - Presenció su retorno, te lo explicaré todo si vienes a mi despacho. -

De repente, la sorprendente sonrisa de Fudge había desaparecido. También él miró a Harry; luego volvió la vista a Dumbledore, y dijo: - ¿Eh...estás dispuesto a aceptar su testimonio, Dumbledore? -

Hubo un instante de silencio, roto por los gruñidos de impaciencia por parte de Sirius: Se le veían los dientes, como si fuera un perro rabioso con ganas de morder a Fudge.

\- Solo he tenido la oportunidad de oír la confesión de Crouch. – respondió Dumbledore, con un brillo en los ojos. – Pero aún no hemos contado con tiempo para preguntarle a Harry. –

\- Si lo desean, puedo testificar ahora mismo…- habló el azabache, y todos voltearon sus cabezas para mirarlo con sorpresa. – Preste atención, ministro, porque lo que va a escuchar es de vital importancia…- le susurró a Fudge, que lo miraba medio aterrorizado. - ¿profesor? –

Dumbledore asintió, situándose a un costado de su cama. – Bien Harry, cuéntanos, ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente cuándo tocaste la copa, que era un traslador? –

Harry hizo memoria, había tanto por contar…pero no tenía que contarle "absolutamente todo" al ministro, únicamente las prioridades: - Toqué la copa, y repentinamente aparecí en un cementerio…Al principio no sabía qué hacía en ese lugar, hasta que contemplé las lapidas de la familia de Voldemort…- explicó, y varios se estremecieron. – De repente, bajo una capa, apareció Pettigrew…-

\- ¿¡Que!? – exclamó Sirius. - ¿¡Lo encontraste!? –

\- Si…y no iba solo…- susurró el azabache. – cargaba encima a Voldemort, en una especie de cuerpo imperfecto. Me ató a una estatua con unas sogas para luego arrojarlo dentro de un caldero, y mediante una extraña poción, recobró su cuerpo, el mismo que tenía antes de que desapareciera la noche que atacó a mi familia. – Hermione sujetó con fuerza su mano. – Con algo de esfuerzo logré liberarme, recuperé mi varita, y conseguí aturdir a Pettigrew, quedando solo contra Voldemort. Luchamos…y mientras la lucha se prolongaba, y el cementerio era consumido en llamas, Voldemort me fue contando como había trazado su plan: Pettigrew había encontrado a Bertha Jorkins en Albania, mientras regresaba con él. La aturdió, se la llevó a Voldemort, y allí extrajeron la información sobre Crouch hijo (el sirviente fiel…) y el evento de los Mundiales de Quidditch…Crouch fue quien introdujo mi nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, y recibió órdenes de asegurarse de que yo llegaba hasta su señor, una vez superada las pruebas…Al final…logró su propósito…Después de luchar contra Voldemort, tuve que asimilar que no era capaz de vencerlo, por lo menos no en ese momento, así que creé una distracción para confundirlo, y así recuperar la Copa con la que logré escapar…-

Todos intercambiaban miradas de asombro, como si acabaran de escuchar el resumen de lo que bien podría ser un cuento sacado de las leyendas.

\- Bueno Cornelius, ahí lo tienes. – puntualizó Dumbledore. - Las dos historias encajan y explican todo lo sucedido desde que Bertha Jorkins desapareciera el verano pasado. –

A Fudge se le dibujó de nuevo su extraña sonrisa: - ¿Vas a creer que ha retornado lord Voldemort solo porque te lo dicen un loco asesino y un niño que...? Bueno...-

\- Ah claro…usted también cree en lo que publica Skeeter, ¿no? – observó Harry, mirando a Fudge despectivamente.

\- ¿¡Y qué si lo he hecho!? - soltó, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Dumbledore. - ¿Qué pasa si he descubierto que has estado ocultando ciertos hechos relativos a este niño? Conque habla Parsél, ¿eh? ¿Y conque monta curiosos numeritos por todas partes? –

\- ¿¡Y que si lo hace!? – gruñó Sirius, cerrando los puños peligrosamente: El ya conocía la capacidad de su ahijado para hablar la lengua de las serpientes. – ¿¡Qué problema hay en que hable Parsél!? –

\- ¡Por no hablar de sus arranques de mal humor y sus dolores de cabeza! – repuso Fudge. -¿y si son…alucinaciones? –

\- ¡No fue ninguna alucinación que Pettigrew me hiciera esto! – bramó Harry, mostrándole acaloradamente el corte que tenían en el antebrazo diestro. – ¡Lo hizo para sacarme sangre, como un ingrediente más de la poción que usó Voldemort para regenerar su cuerpo! ¡Abra los ojos Fudge! ¡Él ha vuelto! –

\- Escúchale, Cornelius. - dijo Dumbledore dando un paso hacia Fudge. - Harry está tan cuerdo como tú y yo. La cicatriz que tiene en la frente no le ha reblandecido el cerebro. Es cierto que a veces su temperamento lo vence, pero él no está loco. –

Fudge retrocedió medio paso para separarse un poco de Dumbledore, pero no cedió en absoluto. - Me tendrás que perdonar, Dumbledore, ¿pero de verdad vas a creer que un muchacho de apenas catorce años ha sobrevivido a un encuentro con "Quien tu sabes"? –

\- ¡Mire, he presenciado el retorno de ese canalla! - gritó Harry, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Intentó volver a salir de la cama, pero Hermione y la señora Weasley se lo impidieron. - ¡Me he enfrentado a él! ¡Y he vuelto para contarlo! ¡Es más, sé perfectamente quien ayudó a escapar a Pettigrew para que buscara a Voldemort! ¡El muy cretino me lo contó mientras luchábamos! ¡Fue Lucius Malfoy! –

Al decir aquel nombre, el azabache observó discretamente a la entrada: Ron tenía su mano apoyada en el hombro de Chloe, que estaba cabizbaja y con el rostro sombrío.

\- ¡Malfoy fue absuelto! - dijo Fudge, visiblemente ofendido. - Es de una familia de raigambre...y entrega donaciones para excelentes causas...-

\- ¡Patrañas! ¡Eso lo hace solo para quedar bien! - repuso el azabache, mientras que Sirius asentía firmemente ante su testimonio. - ¡Usted no tiene idea de cómo es él en realidad! ¡Es cuestión de tiempo en que regrese al lado de Voldemort, igual que los otros mortífagos que fueron absueltos! –

\- ¡Malfoy fue poseído mediante la maldición Imperius! ¡Es un hombre limpio! – insistió Fudge.

\- Idiota…- bufó Sirius en voz baja.

\- ¡No sea necio! - gritó la profesora McGonagall. – ¡La muerte del señor Crouch no fue el trabajo casual de un loco! –

\- ¡No veo ninguna prueba de lo contrario! - vociferó Fudge, igual de airado que ella y con la cara colorada. - ¡Me parece que estáis decididos a sembrar un pánico que desestabilice todo lo que hemos estado construyendo durante trece años! –

\- Ah, claro, ahora todo tiene sentido…por eso trajiste al dementor, ¿no? – soltó Sirius, quien de repente desató su furia como hacía algún tiempo que Harry no vio. - ¡COBARDE! – gritó.

\- ¿¡Co…como te atreves a decirme…!? – bramó Fudge con nerviosismo, pero Canuto había perdido los estribos.

\- ¡A ti te importa un bledo las muertes que haya causado ese desgraciado de Crouch! ¡O que el cabr** de Lucius haya liberado a Pettigrew! ¡Tú le ordenaste al dementor que le absorbiera el alma a Crouch para que no cantara lo de Voldemort! ¿¡No es así!? – exclamó Sirius.

\- Cálmate Sirius. – le pidió Remus con calma, y Dumbledore asintió agradecido.

Fue allí cuando Harry confirmó lo que sospechaba de Fudge, desde hacía tiempo: No era más que un pobre bufón, el cual se preocupaba más por mantener el puesto que por atender a las demandas de la comunidad mágica. Un mago pequeño y furioso que en un momento tan crucial se negaba rotundamente a aceptar cualquier cosa que supusiera una alteración de su mundo cómodo y ordenado, que se negaba a creer en el retorno de Voldemort.

\- Voldemort ha regresado. - repitió Dumbledore. - Si afrontas ese hecho, Fudge, y tomas las medidas necesarias, quizá aún podamos encontrar una salvación. Lo primero y más esencial es retirarles a los dementores el control de Azkaban. –

\- ¡Absurdo! - volvió a gritar Fudge. - ¡Retirar a los dementores! ¡Me echarían a puntapiés sólo por proponerlo! ¡La mitad de nosotros sólo dormimos tranquilos porque sabemos que ellos están custodiando Azkaban! –

\- ¡No seas estúpido, Cornelius! – le gritó Sirius, apartando bruscamente a Remus. - ¡A la otra mitad nos cuesta más conciliar el sueño sabiendo que has puesto a los partidarios más peligrosos de Voldemort bajo la custodia de unos monstruos, que se unirán a él en cuanto se lo pida! -

\- Esas sabandijas no le seguirán siendo fieles, ministro, porque Voldemort puede ofrecerles muchas más satisfacciones que usted a sus apetitos… - repuso Harry con dificultad. – A él no le importaría ofrecerles vidas inocentes en vez de culpables…-

\- Harry y Sirius están en lo cierto, señor ministro. – dijo Remus, tratando de mantener la calma en la sala. - Con el apoyo de los dementores y el retorno de sus antiguos partidarios, le resultará muy difícil evitar que Voldemort recupere la fuerza que tuvo hace aproximadamente catorce años. –

Fudge abría y cerraba la boca como si no encontrara palabras apropiadas para expresar su ira.

\- El segundo paso que debes dar, y sin pérdida de tiempo... - siguió Dumbledore. - , es enviar mensajeros a los gigantes. – Sirius y los demás miraron con curiosidad al director.

\- ¿¡Mensajeros a los gigantes!? - gritó Fudge, recuperando la capacidad de hablar. - ¿¡Qué locura es ésa!? –

\- Debes tenderles una mano ahora mismo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - repuso Dumbledore. - , o de lo contrario Voldemort los persuadirá, como hizo antes, de que es el único mago que está dispuesto a concederles derechos y libertad. –

\- No...no puedes estar hablando en serio. - dijo Fudge entrecortadamente, negando con la cabeza y alejándose un poco más de Dumbledore. - Si la comunidad mágica sospechara que yo pretendo un acercamiento a los gigantes... La gente los odia, Dumbledore...Sería el fin de mi carrera...-

\- ¡Otra vez! – bufó Sirius. - ¡Te importa más tu puñetera silla que la vida de millones de personas! ¡Fudge, no me jo***! –

\- Sirius…- empezó de nuevo Remus, pero la voz de Dumbledore tronó repentinamente en la sala.

\- ¡Le das demasiada importancia, y siempre lo has hecho, a lo que llaman "limpieza de sangre"! ¡No te das cuenta de que no importa lo que uno es por nacimiento, sino lo que uno es por sí mismo! - exclamó Dumbledore, levantando la voz y con los ojos resplandecientes, además de una aura poderosa. - Tu dementor acaba de aniquilar al último miembro de una familia de sangre limpia, de tanta raigambre como la que más...¡y ya ves lo que ese hombre escogió hacer con su vida! Te lo digo ahora: da los pasos que te aconsejo, y te recordarán, con cartera o sin ella, como uno de los ministros de Magia más grandes y valerosos que hayamos tenido; pero, si no lo haces, ¡la Historia te recordará como el hombre que se hizo a un lado para concederle a Voldemort una segunda oportunidad de destruir el mundo que hemos intentado construir! –

\- Bah, bah, para mi seguirá siendo un cobarde de mie***…- gruñía Sirius, con la boca tapada por Remus, justo antes de que soltará más insultos contra el ministro.

\- ¡Locos! ¡Locos! - gritaba Fudge, volviendo a retroceder. – ¡Estáis todos locos…! –

Se hizo el silencio. La señora Pomfrey estaba inmóvil al pie de la cama de Harry, tapándose la boca con las manos. Hermione y la señora Weasley seguían al lado del azabache, impidiéndole levantarse. Remus tenía bien sujeto a Sirius para evitar que este saltara sobre Fudge, mientras que Bill, Ron, Chloe, Ginny y los gemelos miraban a Fudge fijamente.

\- Si sigues decidido a cerrar los ojos, Cornelius…- dijo Dumbledore. - , nuestros caminos se separarán ahora. Actúa como creas conveniente. Y yo...también actuaré como crea conveniente. –

La voz de Dumbledore no sonó a amenaza, sino como una mera declaración de principios, pero Fudge se estremeció como si Dumbledore hubiera avanzado hacia él apuntándole con una varita. - Veamos pues, Dumbledore. - dijo blandiendo un dedo amenazador. - Siempre te he dado rienda suelta. Te he mostrado mucho respeto. Podía no estar de acuerdo con algunas de tus decisiones, pero me he callado. No hay muchos que en mi lugar te hubieran permitido contratar hombres lobo, o tener a Hagrid aquí, o decidir qué enseñar a tus estudiantes sin consultar al Ministerio. Pero si vas a actuar contra mí...-

\- El único contra el que pienso actuar es lord Voldemort. - puntualizó Dumbledore. - Si tú estás contra él, entonces seguiremos del mismo lado, Cornelius. –

Fudge no encontró respuesta a aquello. Durante un instante se balanceó hacia atrás y hacia delante sobre sus pequeños pies, e hizo girar en las manos el sombrero hongo. Al final, dijo con cierto tono de súplica: - No puede volver, Dumbledore, no puede...- Sirius tenía ganas de golpearle la cabeza al ministro con una botella de Crecehuesos, pero Remus rápidamente intervino para evitar otra de sus malas reacciones.

Snape se adelantó, levantándose la manga izquierda de la túnica. Descubrió el antebrazo y se lo enseñó a Fudge, que retrocedió.

\- Mire…- susurró el profesor Snape con enfado. - Mire: la Marca Tenebrosa. No está tan clara como lo estuvo hace casi una hora, cuando era de color negro y me abrasaba, pero aún puede…verla. El Señor Tenebroso marcó con ella a todos sus mortífagos. Era una manera de reconocernos entre nosotros, y también el medio que utilizaba para convocarnos. Cuando él tocaba la marca de cualquier mortífago teníamos que desaparecernos donde estuviéramos y aparecernos a su lado al instante…Esta marca ha ido haciéndose más clara durante todo este curso, y la de Karkarov también. ¿Por qué cree que Karkarov ha huido esta noche? Porque los dos hemos sentido la quemazón de la Marca. Entonces, los dos supimos que él había retornado. Karkarov teme la venganza del Señor Tenebroso porque traicionó a demasiados de sus compañeros mortífagos para esperar una bienvenida si volviera al…redil. –

Fudge también se alejó un paso de Snape, negando con la cabeza. Daba la impresión de que no había entendido ni una palabra de lo que éste le había dicho. Miró fijamente, con repugnancia, la fea marca que Snape tenía en el brazo.

A continuación, levantó la vista hacia Dumbledore y susurró: - No sé a qué estáis jugando tú y tus profesores, Dumbledore, pero creo que ya he oído bastante. No tengo más que añadir. Me pondré en contacto contigo mañana, Dumbledore, para tratar sobre la dirección del colegio. Ahora tengo que volver al Ministerio. –

Casi había llegado a la puerta cuando se detuvo. Se volvió, regresó a zancadas hasta la cama de Harry. - Tu premio. - dijo escuetamente, sacándose del bolsillo una bolsa grande de oro y dejándola caer sobre la mesita de la cama de Harry. - Mil galeones. Tendría que haber habido una ceremonia de entrega, pero en estas circunstancias...-

Harry no respondió: Miraba furiosamente a Fudge, con unas ganas tremendas de romperle la cabeza, por su testarudez e incapacidad para asimilar la situación tan grave en la que estaba envuelto el mundo mágico, con el retorno de Lord Voldemort.

Fudge se encasquetó el sombrero hongo y salió de la sala, cerrando de un portazo. En cuanto desapareció, Dumbledore se volvió hacia el grupo que rodeaba la cama de Harry. - Hay mucho que hacer. - dijo. - Molly...¿me equivoco al pensar que puedo contar contigo y con Arthur? –

\- Por supuesto que no se equivoca - respondió la señora Weasley. Hasta los labios se le habían quedado pálidos, pero parecía decidida. - Arthur conoce a Fudge, es su interés por los muggles lo que lo ha mantenido relegado en el Ministerio durante todos estos años. Fudge opina que carece del adecuado orgullo de mago. –

\- Estúpido Cornelius…- murmuró Sirius, de brazos cruzados.

\- Entonces tengo que enviarle un mensaje. - dijo Dumbledore. - Tenemos que hacer partícipes de lo ocurrido a todos aquellos a los que se pueda convencer de la verdad, y Arthur está bien situado en el Ministerio para hablar con los que no sean tan miopes como Cornelius. –

\- Iré yo a verlo. - se ofreció Bill, levantándose. - Iré ahora. –

\- Muy bien. - asintió Dumbledore. - Cuéntale lo ocurrido. Dile que no tardaré en ponerme en contacto con él. Pero tendrá que ser discreto. Fudge no debe sospechar que interfiero en el Ministerio...-

\- Déjelo de mi cuenta. - dijo Bill.

Le dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro, un beso a su madre en la mejilla, y un abrazo a sus hermanos antes de ponerse la capa y salir de la sala con paso decidido.

\- Minerva. - dijo Dumbledore, volviéndose hacia la profesora McGonagall. - , quiero ver a Hagrid en mi despacho tan pronto como sea posible. Y también... si consiente en venir, a Madame Maxime. –

La profesora McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y salió sin decir una palabra.

\- Poppy. - le dijo Dumbledore a la señora Pomfrey. -, ¿serías tan amable de bajar a la entrada de los terrenos, donde me imagino que encontrarás a una elfina doméstica llamada Winky sumida en la desesperación? Haz lo que puedas por ella, y luego llévala a las cocinas. Creo que Dobby la cuidará. –

\- Muy...muy bien…- contestó la señora Pomfrey, asustada, y también salió.

\- La actitud de Fudge, aunque no nos pille de sorpresa, lo cambia todo. – suspiró Dumbledore, acariciando su larga barba plateada. - Sirius, Remus: Necesito que salgáis ahora mismo y alertéis a Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher: el antiguo grupo. – los dos asintieron.

\- No te preocupes Harry, todo irá bien. – le dijo Sirius al azabache con amabilidad, antes de salir de la sala junto con Remus.

\- Severus. - continuó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Snape. - Ya sabes lo que quiero de ti. Si estás dispuesto...-

\- Lo estoy… - contestó Snape. Parecía más pálido de lo habitual, y sus fríos ojos negros resplandecieron de forma extraña.

\- Buena suerte entonces. - le deseó Dumbledore, y, con una mirada de aprehensión, lo observó salir en silencio de la sala, detrás de Sirius.

\- En breve me gustaría hablar contigo, Harry. – le dijo el director al joven mago. – Por ahora, es mejor que te recuperes lo antes posible. – una vez dicho esto, el viejo director se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Yo iré a hablar con Amos. – dijo la señora Weasley, mientras se levantaba. – Tenemos que tratar cierto asuntito, oh, y ustedes, no vayan a molestar a Harry, ¿entendido? – les dijo a sus hijos con severidad, antes de marcharse por la puerta de la sala.

Se produjo un silencio después de que la señora Weasley abandonara la sala, dejando a Harry con sus amigos. Había tantas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento: La batalla en el cementerio, la captura de Crouch, la pasividad de Fudge ante el retorno de Voldemort…pero lo que más recordaba era sin duda, el haber podido ver una vez mas a sus padres, como fantasmas tal vez, pero los vio de nuevo. Y también estaba su inevitable seducción hacia el odio y las ansias de venganza que desató durante su confrontación con el lord tenebroso. Y por supuesto, aún quedaba explicarles con todo lujo de detalles, los acontecimientos recientes a sus amigos, quienes seguramente aguardaban con impaciencia el conocer más de lo sucedido.

\- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – le preguntó finalmente Hermione, mirándolo con dulzura

\- Bueno, anímicamente, si, físicamente…me temo que aún me llevará un par de horas. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa leve.

\- Por un momento pensamos que Hagrid había colado un Colacuerno en el laberinto. – dijo Ron, acercándose más a su cama. – ¿Pero que falta iba a hacer con un puñado de Escregutos allí? Ahora resulta que todo era un montaje de Voldemort para traerte directamente hacia él. –

\- Si…y yo soy el idiota que cayó de pleno en la boca del lobo…- suspiró el azabache.

\- Comenzaba a ser preocupante a medida que pasaba el tiempo. – comentó Ginny. – Fleur, Viktor y Cedric regresaron, pero tu seguías sin volver. Si vieras como se puso Tonks cuando se enteró que Moody era en realidad Crouch…-

\- ¿De qué se conocen? – quiso saber Harry.

\- Moody fue quien examinó a Tonks en su prueba de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en sus EXTASIS. Y más tarde, fue su mentor cuando inició su andadura como auror. – le explicó la castaña. – Para ella fue un duro golpe encontrarlo como lo encontramos…-

\- El verdadero Moody estuvo todo este curso metido dentro de un baúl. – dijo Fred.

\- Así que eso era lo que contenía el baúl de su despacho…- murmuró el azabache.

\- Su estado era lamentable, estaba desorientado y confundido. – dijo George.

\- Normal, pasarse un año bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius tiene lo suyo. – apuntó Fred.

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora? – preguntó Harry.

\- ¿Ves a ese viejo tapado con una manta? – le preguntó Fred, apuntando con su pulgar a una camilla ubicada al fondo de la sala, donde se encontraba la ventana que daba con el campo de Quidditch.

\- Si, ese es Moody. – corroboró George.

El verdadero Ojoloco estaba vendando, como si un coche hubiera pasado encima suyo. A penas se le veían un puñado de mechones de pelo. Tenía al lado de su mesita de noche su pierna metálica, su bastón y su ojo mágico encima de la mesa.

\- Bueno socio, nos alegramos de volver a verte. – fabuló Fred.

\- Pero tenemos que comenzar los preparativos para nuestro último año. – siguió George.

\- Ya sabes, somos emprendedores. – dijo Fred.

\- ¡Eh! Es "Emprendedores con clase". – detalló George.

Harry no pudo evitar pensar en que los gemelos tenían verdadera prisa por salir.

\- No estaréis de nuevo con el chantaje, ¿verdad? – les preguntó Ginny a sus hermanos con severidad.

\- Si hermanita, continúa así y te veremos de prefecta en un par de años. – se burló George.

\- Y a Ron también, como le gusta ser "responsable"… – bromeó Fred.

\- ¡No pienso ser un puñetero prefecto! – bufó Ron. – ¡Es un rollo! –

\- A ver, ¿y porque, según tú, es un rollo? – le preguntó Hermione con las cejas arqueadas, mientras los gemelos salían de la sala como un par de balas rojizas.

\- Ya te lo dije Hermione, no soy muy afán de las normas. – dijo el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Eso es más propio de ti, por eso, es cien por cien seguro que te escojan a ti como prefecta. –

\- Y a Harry, por supuesto. – repuso Hermione. – Más aún después de lo de esta noche, ha desafiado a Voldemort y ha regresado para contarlo, ¿¡Cuantos magos han logrado hacer eso a su edad!? –

\- Por hacerle la puñeta a Voldemort no me nombrarán prefecto, Hermione…- susurró el azabache. – Se necesita a alguien responsable, alguien que respete y siga las normas, y yo…no cumplo ese requisito precisamente…-

\- Eres el mejor estudiante de la escuela, respetas a los profesores, y solo te saltas las normas por una causa mayor. – le dijo la castaña, apuntando cada frase con su dedo. – Y a diferencia de "otros", tu si te leíste "Hogwarts: Una historia". –

\- Creí que ese libro ya no te gustaba. – comentó Ron sorpresivamente. – Como no hablan de los elfos domésticos…- y fue allí cuando se arrepintió de recordarle ese dato.

\- ¡Este año el torneo nos ha eclipsado a todos, pero no será así el año que viene! – declaró Hermione. – ¡La U.D.D.O.E volverá a la carga! Nuestra causa no será enterrada, ya lo verán, además, vuelve el Quidditch, ¿no es así? –

\- ¿Y porque estás tan repentinamente interesada en el Quidditch? – quiso saber Ginny.

\- ¡Ginny, es la oportunidad perfecta! – exclamó Hermione, con sus ojos iluminados. – Tu, Ron y Chloe haréis las pruebas el año que viene, ¿verdad? Pues cuando estéis en el equipo, y se juegue un partido, podríais ayudar a Harry con la publicidad. ¡Haré las camisetas este verano! –

\- ¡Que caradura! – se quejó Ron.

\- Me alegro que te guste la idea, Ronald. – dijo Hermione, sonriendo satisfactoriamente. - ¿Eh, Chloe, no te parece una buena idea? –

De repente, los que estaban hablando se tensaron: Chloe no había dicho una sola palabra desde que la señora Weasley había salido de la sala. Ni siquiera después de que los gemelos la siguieran.

\- Lo…siento…- susurró Chloe, comenzando a temblar.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ron sin entender.

\- Mi papá…nunca pensé que el fuera a…y ahora…por su culpa él…- lloraba en voz baja: parecía la típica niña arrepentida.

\- No, no, Chloe, escucha, Chloe…- le decía Ginny con suavidad. – Tu padre es una persona cruel. Las dos ya lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo, pero tú no eres como él, ni tampoco eres responsable de SUS actos. – repuso con una severidad que recordaba a la señora Weasley.

\- Exacto, olvídate de ese patán que ni se acuerda de su hija, a menos que su "reputación" esté en apuros o por otras conveniencias. – le dijo Ron, tocándole el hombro. – Nosotros estaremos aquí por ti, porque te queremos…sobre todo yo, ¿eh? –

Sin decir una sola palabra, la rubia asintió y abrazó con fuerza a Ron, empapando su camiseta de Gryffindor.

Sonriendo levemente, el azabache quiso compartir con los demás el acontecimiento que le alegró la noche: - ¿Sabéis? Cuando estaba en el cementerio, ocurrió algo muy extraño…pero a la vez, extraordinario…-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – quiso saber Hermione, captando la atención de Ron, Chloe y Ginny.

\- Cuando recurrí al encantamiento desarmador para combatir a Voldemort…nuestras varitas crearon una extraña conexión…- Harry comenzó a relatarles como fue aquel momento: Cuando los dos crearon una conexión dorada, para después elevarse por los aires y ver como quedaban atrapados dentro de una celda mágica. – Allí, aparecieron algunas de las victimas que Voldemort había asesinado con anterioridad, entre ellos, mis padres…-

\- Pero Harry, eso no puede ser. – dijo Hermione, algo asustada. – Ningún hechizo puede traer a los muertos de regreso al mundo de los vivos…es imposible…-

\- Pero eso fue lo que ocurrió. – insistió Harry. – Hermione, mis padres me hablaron, en presente. Conocían la situación y consideraron que lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento, era escapar. Sabía que no lograría vencer a Voldemort esta misma noche, por lo menos, no ahora…pero ellos me han dado la posibilidad de unirme a la lucha…-

\- Pero que de una conexión de hechizos salgan los fantasmas de aquellos a los que Voldemort asesinó…nunca he escuchado algo así. – se extrañó Ron. – Debió ser una pasada…volar por los aires y…-

\- Priori Incantatem…- habló una voz amable.

Los adolescentes dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta de la sala: Albus Dumbledore había regresado, esta vez acompañado por Fawkes, que descansaba en su hombro.

\- Profesor…- susurró el azabache.

\- ¿El efecto de encantamiento invertido? – preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

\- Exactamente, usted siempre mantiene sus conocimientos al día, señorita Granger – dijo Dumbledore con aprobación, haciendo que la castaña se pusiera colorada. – Perdona mi repentina intromisión, Harry…confiaba en poder hablar contigo sobre ciertos detalles que…me parece que te los saltaste en el momento en que testificaste ante el ministro, ¿estoy en lo correcto? – Harry asintió, sin sorprenderse demasiado. – Ahora, ustedes se preguntarán como ha ocurrido este extraordinario fenómeno entre Harry y Voldemort…- decía, mientras se posaba en frente de la cama de Harry. – Os lo explicaré: La varita de Harry y la de Voldemort comparten el mismo núcleo. Cada una de ellas contiene una pluma de la cola del mismo fénix. De mi fénix, de hecho…- añadió señalando al pájaro de color oro y escarlata que estaba tranquilamente posado en el hombro del director.

\- ¿La pluma de mi varita…proviene de Fawkes? - preguntó Harry, esta vez tan sorprendido como los demás.

\- Sí…- respondió Dumbledore. - En cuanto saliste de su tienda hace cuatro años, el señor Ollivander me escribió para decir que tú habías comprado la segunda varita. –

\- Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando una varita se encuentra con su hermana? – quiso saber Ron.

\- Que no funcionan correctamente la una contra la otra. - explicó Dumbledore. - Sin embargo, si los dueños de las varitas las obligan a combatir...tendrá lugar un efecto muy extraño: una de las varitas obligará a la otra a vomitar los encantamientos que ha llevado a cabo...en sentido inverso, primero el más reciente, luego los que lo precedieron...-

\- Pero eso no puede ser, profesor. – objetó Harry. – Voldemort y yo mantuvimos un duelo muy complicado: Tanto él como yo hemos podido lanzar maldiciones al otro sin problemas. No fue hasta que utilicé Expelliarmus para intentar desarmarlo cuando…ocurrió…-

\- Es posible que, en este caso, las varitas tomaran más en cuenta los sentimientos del portador que el hecho de ser hermanas. – dedujo Dumbledore. – En vuestro caso, los dos compartís un odio mutuo, no sabría detallártelo mejor Harry, las varitas no son especialidad mía, eso es competencia de Ollivander. Pero, si mi teoría es cierta, en cuanto recurriste al encantamiento Expelliarmus tus intenciones hacia Voldemort cambiaron, pasaste de la ofensiva a la defensiva, y es posible que ya no tuvieras tantas ganas de atacarle. –

\- Entonces, es ahí cuando se produjo el Priori Incantatem…- dijo Harry, asombrado.

\- Hm…los vistes, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Dumbledore. – A tus padres…- el azabache asintió con una sonrisa. – Ningún hechizo u encantamiento puede resucitar a un muerto Harry, confío en que seas consciente de ello. –

\- Si, ya lo sé…hasta Hermione insiste en ello…- susurró Harry, un poco triste.

\- Lo siento Harry, pero es la verdad…- le dijo Hermione, frotándose la mano que con tanta fuerza sujetó durante la noche. – Si tus padres pudieran volver a la vida, ¿tú crees que te habrías quedado con los Dursley? No, estarías con ellos, sin duda, pero…-

\- Si, si…ya me di cuenta…- dijo el azabache, asintiendo suavemente.

\- De la varita de Voldemort salieron unas sombras, ¿no es así? – preguntó Dumbledore, y Harry asintió. – Bien, esas sombras eran una especie de ecos, unos ecos que conservaban la apariencia y el carácter de las víctimas de Voldemort. –

\- Si, estaban Frank Bryce, un anciano con el que soñé una vez durante el verano pasado. – dijo Harry, mirando hacia el techo. – Después aparecieron Bertha Jorkins y…mis padres…-

\- Los últimos asesinatos que la varita llevó a cabo, en orden inverso. - dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo con la cabeza. - Naturalmente, habrían seguido apareciendo otros si hubieras mantenido la conexión. Muy bien, Harry: esos ecos... esas sombras... ¿qué hicieron? –

\- Me hablaron…Al principio me pidieron que mantuviera la conexión. – explicó Harry. – Luego, los ecos de mis padres me dijeron que distraerían a Voldemort momentáneamente, dándome tiempo a escapar una vez rompiera la conexión…-

\- No sé si te lo han dicho ya, pero por si acaso te lo diré…- dijo Dumbledore, con sus ojos brillando en azul. – Eres un mago valiente y extraordinario: Esta noche has mostrado una valentía superior a lo que podríamos haber esperado de ti, Harry. La misma valentía de los que murieron luchando contra Voldemort cuando se encontraba en la cima de su poder. Has llevado sobre tus hombros la carga de un mago adulto, has podido con ella y nos has dado todo lo que podíamos esperar…esperanza…- al darse la vuelta para marcharse por la puerta, se detuvo en seco. – Oh, casi lo olvidaba, Sirius me pidió que te entregara esto. – el director sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino viejo y doblado, entonces Harry se percató de que era: El Mapa del Merodeador. – No deberías dejarle este…curioso pergamino a cualquiera, Harry. Sé más cuidadoso con tus cosas. –

\- Eh…si profesor, muchas gracias. – dijo Harry con un tono de agradecimiento, mitad disculpa.

Y con una sonrisa amable, el director se marchó por la puerta, dejando a Ron boquiabierto. - ¿Creéis que sepa lo que es este mapa? – susurró, mirando a sus amigos.

\- ¿A estas alturas te preguntas eso, Ronald? – le preguntó el azabache con sarcasmo.

\- Es Dumbledore, ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo finalmente Chloe con una sonrisa, haciendo que los demás se rieran.

De repente, Hermione se quedó mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, lo cual desconcertó un poco al joven mago.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – preguntó el azabache, alterándose un poco ante el siguiente movimiento de su chica. - ¿Por qué…sacas la varita? –

\- Shh…no te muevas…- le murmuró la castaña, manteniendo su vista puesta en la cabeza de Harry. Apuntó rápidamente hacia allí con la varita. - ¡Desmaius! – dijo de voz baja, y Harry escuchó un chillido diminuto a sus espaldas.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso? – quiso saber Ron, acercándose a los dos.

\- ¡TE TENGO, DEMONIO! – gruñó Hermione, metiendo a un escarabajo grande y gordo dentro de un tarro que cogió de la mesita de noche y cerrándolo con prisas. – Ahora solo falta…- dejó el tarro encima de la mesa de noche de la cama de Harry. – ¡Indissolubili! – dijo, hechizando el tarro con el encantamiento irrompible. – Intenta escapar si quieres, pero será peor para ti…- musitó.

\- ¿Por qué desatas tu ira con ese pobre bicho? – le preguntó Ginny, tan extrañada como Chloe.

\- No tenéis idea de a quien acabo de atrapar, ¿eh? – dijo Hermione, respirando con aparente emoción. – Mirad…fijaos bien. –

Alzando el tarro, Harry y los demás observaron como el escarabajo tenía alrededor de la antena unas extrañas marcas, poco usuales en los de su especie.

\- Hermione…es…¿quién creo que es? – preguntó Harry, con un brilló en los ojos, pero esta vez de satisfacción.

\- Si Harry, por fin tenemos a Skeeter. – dijo Hermione en tono victorioso.

\- ¡Hurra! – saltaron Ginny y Chloe.

\- Ahora que la veo bien, me acuerdo que cuando estábamos escuchando la conversación entre Hagrid y Madame Maxime durante el Baile de Navidad…había una escarabajo a mi lado…paseando por la espalda de un reno…- dijo el azabache pensativamente.

\- ¡Exacto! – asintió Hermione. – Y de seguro que también nos ha estado espiando en la biblioteca, en los terrenos, en la torre…-

\- ¡Y habrá sido ella el "Walkie-talkie" que usaban los de Slytherin cuando estábamos estudiando en la biblioteca! – bramó Chloe.

\- Ah…no más chismes y no más publicaciones absurdas. Al final os habéis salido con la vuestra, ¿eh? – dijo Ron.

\- Así es Ronald, así es…- corroboró Hermione, sin dejar de mirar al escarabajo con una sonrisa malévola, al igual que Ginny.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? – quiso saber Harry.

\- ¿¡Que hacemos con ella!? – repitió Ginny, como si no entendiera la pregunta del azabache. – Pues está claro lo que tenemos que hacer: ¡Llevarla al Ministerio y presentársela a todo el Wizengamot! ¡Con suerte se pasará el resto de su puñetera vida en Azkaban! –

\- Pero eso es un poquito cruel, ¿no crees? – dijo Chloe en voz baja, y Ginny la miró sorpresivamente. – Mira, ya sé que esta mujer es un ser horrendo... – señaló al escarabajo, que ahora estaba consciente y parecía temblar de miedo. - , pero podríamos tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con ella, no sé, ponerle una condición…-

\- ¿Y qué condición sugieres? – le preguntó Ginny con impaciencia a su mejor amiga.

\- Pues la dejamos ir en paz, si se compromete a no utilizar la vida privada de los demás para crear sus artículos nunca más. – sugirió Chloe.

\- Chloe, me parece que eres demasiado niña. – dijo Ron, frotándole la cabeza y dejando en evidencia su diferencia de estaturas. – Está claro que Skeeter nunca va a cambiar. –

\- Miren, por ahora dejemos en paz a Harry. – dijo finalmente Hermione, cortando el debate sobre Skeeter. – Esconderé a este insecto a mi baúl, y tendré una conversación con ella para trazar las "condiciones" si quieres salir viva de esta…¿comprendido? – añadió lo último con voz gélida. Ron y las dos chicas asintieron lentamente.

Tras un último beso en la frente, Hermione se marchó de la sala junto con Ron, Ginny y Chloe, dejando al azabache sumergirse de nuevo en sus sueños, todos ellos ocupados por la enorme cantidad de acontecimientos vividos en un solo día.

Capítulo 100 – ¿Una magia…peor que la oscura?

Al día siguiente de los sucesos en la tercera prueba, Harry tuvo algunas visitas de amigos, compañeros e incluso rivales en el Torneo, como fue el caso de Cedric.

\- Mi padre no tuvo valor de venir a darte las gracias. – dijo Cedric, con algo de vergüenza. – Le conté la verdad Harry, le hablé de lo mucho que me ayudaste este año, pero, sobre todo, de lo que hiciste por mi durante la última prueba, una vez más, te doy las gracias. –

\- No te preocupes Ced, si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a echarte un cable, con gusto intervendría. – le dijo el azabache con una sonrisa. – Y si quieres saber más sobre Escregutos, solo llámame. –

\- Lo tendré en cuenta…- murmuró Cedric. - Dime, ¿entonces es cierto lo que dicen? ¿De verdad ha vuelto? "Quien tu sabes"…-

\- Oh si…recuperó su cuerpo y ahora, me imagino que comenzará a preparar sus planes para sus futuros ataques…- susurró el azabache, con el rostro serio.

\- Bien, solo quería asegurarme. – dijo Cedric, mirando hacia la ventana. – Mis padres tuvieron una reunión con la señora Weasley, y luego con el profesor Dumbledore. El director está interesado en contar con nosotros para su causa, ya que al parecer el ministro no cree en absoluto en el regreso del innombrable. –

\- Me alegro de que tu familia sea consciente. – afirmó Harry. – Debéis tener cuidado a partir de ahora. Tengo la impresión de que la seguridad irá menguando y será más difícil contar con días tranquilos. –

\- Si, ya me lo estoy imaginando, pero nos prepararemos. – asintió Cedric, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la túnica. – Bueno, nos veremos luego Harry, que te mejores pronto. –

\- Gracias Ced, ha sido un placer. – sonrió el azabache. Volviendo a acomodarse en la cama, y aprovechando que se había quedado solo (Ojoloco ya no estaba tampoco en la enfermería), aprovechó para desenvolver el periódico de "El Profeta" que Hedwig le trajo en la mañana.

 _INCENDIO EN EL PEQUEÑO HANGLETON_

 _Ningún aldeano del Pequeño Hangleton se explica cómo pudo pasar. Al principio se notaba el fuerte olor del humo que se levantaba poco a poco en la colina. Y fue entonces cuando algunos curiosos se acercaron rápidamente para comprobar que había sucedido. Nadie se lo podía creer: El cementerio había dejado de existir, porque todo cuanto quedó eran ceniza, polvo y algunos hoyos con fuego de escaso nivel de peligrosidad._

 _\- "Las lapidas han quedado completamente destruidas" – nos decía Georgina, una encantadora mujer de cabellera negra. – "¡Tenía a mis abuelos enterrados aquí!" –_

 _\- "Nadie se ha adentrado en el cementerio desde hacía años." – Nos asegura Roberto, un anciano propietario de una tienda alimenticia. – "Yo estaba durmiendo, y de repente sentí un fuerte olor a humo. Por un momento pensé que me había dejado encendida la cocina, ¡y fíjate! Fuego en el cementerio." –_

 _\- "Ya nadie respeta a los muertos." - se quejó la dueña de "El Ahorcado", una de las tabernas más antiguas de la aldea. – "¿Quién habrá sido el sinvergüenza irrespetuoso que ha provocado está barbaridad? No pasaba algo tan lamentable desde la tragedia de los Ryddle…"-_

 _Nadie en la pequeña aldea olvida que hace aproximadamente cincuenta años, la familia Ryddle murió asesinada por lo que más tarde se reconocería como la maldición asesina. La policía muggle asegura que hasta las dos de la madrugada todo seguía con normalidad, hasta que unos vecinos alertaron al servicio de bomberos muggle para ocuparse del levantamiento de fuego que se produjo tan repentinamente como apareció._

 _Ahora viene la pregunta: ¿Quién fue el causante de tan terrible incendio?_

 _Todo apunta a que fue obra de un mago, y no uno cualquiera. Los informes que muy amablemente nos han facilitado desde "La Oficina de Aurores" varían la posibilidad de que el responsable sea un mago oscuro. Curiosamente, en la escena del crimen los investigadores del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica encontraron restos de caldero esparcidos por todo el cementerio._

 _¿Estamos ante el preludio de lo que podría ser la llegada de un nuevo mago oscuro? ¿O quizás viejos rumores estén levantándose de nuevo con respecto a "El que no debe de ser nombrado"?_

El azabache se sentía mal porque en parte fue culpa suya que el cementerio quedara consumido en llamas. Aunque el poder de la magia oscura haya sido un poderoso aliado, también era peligroso, sobre todo para alguien que no controlaba bien sus emociones. El profesor Snape ya se lo había advertido con anterioridad, y muy posiblemente acabe por repetírselo, el día en que regrese a Hogwarts mientras cumple con el encargo del profesor Dumbledore.

Harry volvió a la torre de Gryffindor a la noche siguiente. Por lo que le dijeron Ron y Hermione, aquella mañana, durante el desayuno, Dumbledore se había dirigido a todo el colegio. Simplemente les había pedido que dejaran a Harry tranquilo, que nadie le hiciera preguntas ni lo forzara a contar la historia de lo ocurrido en la tercera prueba. Él notó que la mayor parte de sus compañeros le sonreían al cruzarse con él por los corredores, algunos incluso se saltaban la petición del director y le pedían un autógrafo, a lo que él con amabilidad se negaba. Al pasar por los pasillos de la escuela, algunos cuchicheaban tapándose la boca con la mano. Ya no parecía que muchos daban crédito al artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre lo trastornado y posiblemente peligroso que era, más bien, oía elogios y palabras de admiración hacia su persona.

El día de su regreso, por lo general, fue perfecto. Ni siquiera se cruzó con los bobos de Slytherin, si, los bobos, porque la otra mitad de la casa de las Serpientes incluso le saludaron con respeto, entre ellos, Draco Malfoy:

\- Debes de ser muy duro para ti haber podido combatir contra el señor Tenebroso. – admitió, estrechándole la mano. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? -

\- Con ganas de una revancha…- susurró el azabache, rascándose la nuca.

\- Oh, pues espérate ahí sentado. - sonrío Draco. - Es posible que después de escapar de sus garras y, por ende, anunciar su retorno, te persiga con más ahínco. –

\- Si, en eso tienes razón. – se rio Harry con suavidad. - Y…¿Cuándo piensas anunciar tu noviazgo con Ginny? - dijo en broma, pero Draco no parecía estar contento.

\- Bueno, en realidad, yo…- el rubio se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia los arboles del bosque prohibido, donde también se hallaba la cabaña de Hagrid. – No he hablado con nadie nada de esto, y no tengo verdadera intención de hacerlo…pero…hm…-

\- Escucha, sé que no soy la persona más cercana a ti, pero mejor, ¿no? – le dijo Harry, deseando conocer los sentimientos de su rival hacia Ginny. – Considérame alguien neutral, alguien a quien le sueltas algo casualmente, y así te descargas un poco. –

\- Lo único que descargaría sobre tu cabezón es una tormenta de encantamientos aturdidores, y ganas no me faltan, precisamente. – dijo Draco con una risa corta. – Potter, yo quiero a esa chica…sí, lo sé, soy consciente de ello. No fui con ella al baile de navidad solo por ser amigos, eso sería una bobada. Ella realmente me gusta, pero…también sé que no podemos estar juntos…-

\- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber el azabache, bastante intrigado. – No me digas que es porque son de casas rivales. ¡Vamos Draco! Deja de vivir en el pasado…-

\- ¡No es por las casas, pedazo de idiota! – le gritó Draco. - ¡Es por quien soy! Y por lo que es mi padre…-

El silencio se apoderó de ambos, como si un trueno hubiera resonado repentinamente desde los cielos. Harry no se había acordado de dónde venía Draco, de la familia Malfoy: Una familia de magos afiliada al círculo de Lord Voldemort.

\- No me digas que compartes la misma perspectiva que él…- susurró el azabache sombríamente.

\- No…ya no…. – admitió Draco. – He encontrado otro camino donde poder culminar la ambición de mi familia, pero no es el que escogió mi padre. Hm…conociéndole, es cuestión de tiempo en que regrese al lado del señor Tenebroso. Lo lleva esperando desde hace años, él cree que volviendo a su lado la familia Malfoy volverá a ser temida y respetada…-

\- ¿Y tú le crees? – quiso saber Harry.

\- No estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar ahora que ha vuelto…- dijo el rubio en voz baja, sentándose en una roca y mirando a su hermana Chloe: Ella jugaba a los naipes explosivos junto con Ginny y Luna cerca de un árbol. - Tanto a mí como a mi hermana nos tocará tomar decisiones…algunas serán difíciles, y otras…carecerán de elección…-

\- Te equivocas, Draco…- dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta para volver al castillo. – Siempre hay elección…- repuso severamente.

A la caída de la noche, ahora con el mapa del merodeador de vuelta en su poder, Harry no tenía ningún inconveniente para volver al Santuario de Gryffindor, el cual no había visitado desde que se vio forzado a prestarle el mapa al falso Moody. Esta vez decidió ir solo, necesitaba resolver ciertas cuestiones que se dieron durante su confrontación con Voldemort y no tenía deseos de despertar a Ron y Hermione a las tantas de la noche. Moviendo la vieja y polvorienta palanca, el joven mago descendió hasta las profundidades de la Tierra, donde se hallaba Equonovi: El fiel Guardian del Santuario, el cual ahora estaba a las órdenes de Harry.

\- Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta, mi señor…- dijo en tono de bienvenida. – Se ha ausentado mucho últimamente, ¿no? –

\- Eh…estado ocupado. – murmuro Harry. – Si, muy ocupado. –

\- ¿Necesita de mi ayuda, señor? – le preguntó Equonovi.

\- Durante mi ausencia encontré dos nuevos sellos del conocimiento. – Dijo el azabache, sacando de sus bolsillos dos sellos. – Esperaba poder ver su contenido y, bueno, ver que conocimientos pueda aportarme. –

\- Además de completar las memorias, bien…muy bien…- aprobó Equonovi. - Adelante mi señor, procederé a otorgarle sus nuevos conocimientos. -

Harry se acercó a la caja con ranuras de oro e introdujo los dos Sellos del Conocimiento: El que encontró el escarbato y el que localizó durante su huida del cementerio.

Equonovi abrió la boca, y la luz empezaba a agrandarse de nuevo desde su interior. El rayo que salió impactó directamente en Harry, haciendo que se tambaleara para luego tirarlo al suelo.

\- ¡Harry! – bramó una voz femenina.

\- Ya te vale, ¿Por qué no nos avisaste de que venías a ver los sellos? – quiso saber la voz de un joven.

Alzando la vista, Harry pudo ver a Hermione y Ron, entrando apresuradamente en el Santuario. El azabache era consciente de que su novia y su mejor amigo sabían de la búsqueda de los sellos, y por supuesto, del hallazgo de los dos últimos.

\- Lo siento, no quería despertarles…- se excusó el azabache, mientras que la castaña le ayudaba a ponerse en pie, para luego darle un golpe juguetón en el cabezón.

\- ¡Si tienes que venir al Santuario, avísanos! – se quejó Hermione.

\- _Y eso que pasé por aquí regularmente antes de la segunda prueba…-_ pensó Harry.

\- No pasa nada si nos despiertas por esto, ¿vale? – dijo Ron.

\- Está bien, está bien…- se disculpó Harry con una sonrisa. – Bueno, ¿Qué nuevos conocimientos acabo de obtener? – se preguntó, mirando a sus manos.

\- Ahora con estos conocimientos acaba de adquirir la telepatía y la habilidad de Confusión absoluta. – le explicó Equonovi. – Y a diferencia de sus habilidades anteriores, estos dos últimos conocimientos si se pueden compartir. –

\- ¿Quiere decir, que puedo enseñarle estos dos conocimientos a Hermione y a Ron? – preguntó Harry, con un brillo de emoción.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Pero para qué sirve la telepatía? – quiso saber Ron, entre emocionado y confuso.

\- La telepatía es el conocimiento para entablar una conversación a través de la mente. – le dijo Equonovi. – Es más o menos lo que solemos hacer mi señor y yo. –

\- Ah…de modo que esa es tu segunda habilidad, ¿eh? – supuso Hermione, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al azabache. – Hablas con Equonovi a través de la mente. –

\- Si, aunque dejamos de hablar después de que le prestara el mapa al falso Moody. – dijo Harry, con bastante tranquilidad.

Negando con la cabeza, Hermione se volvió hacia Equonovi. - ¿Y la Confusión absoluta? ¿No funciona de manera similar al encantamiento Confundus? – preguntó.

\- El encantamiento Confundus funciona más para despistar, pero la Confusión absoluta es mucho más poderosa y efectiva. – explicó Equonovi. – Confundus desorienta a la víctima durante un breve periodo de tiempo. La Confusión absoluta…obliga discretamente a la víctima a obedecer tu petición, y dependiendo de lo que le pidas, esta petición puede quedar como una recomendación permanente…-

\- Confusión total…- susurró el azabache, mirando su mano diestra.

\- No se requiere de la varita para ejecutar el hechizo…solo necesitas tener a tu víctima en frente, y pronunciar tu petición mientras formulas el hechizo en tu mente. – dijo Equonovi.

\- Entonces, ¿el hechizo es exclusivamente "no verbal"? – quiso saber Hermione. – Vaya, no los estudiamos hasta sexto curso, no sé si…-

\- Nosotros siempre nos hemos adelantado en la materia, ¿no? – le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa. - ¿Dónde ves tú la diferencia? –

\- Si, en eso tienes razón. – suspiró la castaña.

\- Equonovi, ¿Cómo les trasmito estos conocimientos? – quiso saber el azabache.

\- La manera más efectiva de aprender de ti, es por el mismo camino que escoges a la hora de perfeccionar la Oclumancia. – le respondió Equonovi. – Y hablando de la Oclumancia, es precisamente uno de los escudos más efectivos contra la Confusión total.-

\- O sea, ¿que la Confusión Total no surte efecto contra oclumánticos? – preguntó Harry.

\- Me temo que no mi señor…- bufó Equonovi. – Por cierto, mi señor, tal vez sea prudente que le advierta sobre una extraña entidad que he detectado en su interior…es algo…que no pude percibir la primera vez que le liberé sus conocimientos. –

\- ¿Una segunda entidad? – se extrañó Ron.

\- Extraño, muy extraño…- susurró Equonovi, en tono curioso. – Es como si, existieran dos personalidades totalmente opuestas en el interior de mi señor, por supuesto, la nobleza y el sentido del deber se impone por encima de la otra, pero la otra…está como esperando la oportunidad de salir…-

\- _Vaya, tu sirviente conoce mi existencia…o se aproxima a lo que soy…_ \- resonó repentinamente la voz oscura, desde la mente de Harry.

\- _Por un momento pensé que el golpe que me llevé en el cementerio te alejó de mí._ – dijo mentalmente el azabache.

\- _Ni aunque te caiga un troll en el cabezón, Potter._ – bufó la voz misteriosa. – _Y dudo que ahora tengas tantas ganas de deshacerte de mí…aunque el guardián del Santuario de un ancestro te proporcione conocimiento, yo soy quien te ofrece el poder necesario, como para hacer frente a Voldemort…_ -

\- _¿Cuándo piensas decirme quien, o que eres?_ – preguntó el joven mago con impaciencia.

\- _Soy todo aquello que deseas alejar, pero que no puedes alejarlo porque forma parte de ti…aunque no te agrade._ – se burló la voz oscura. – _Pero si buscas llamarme de alguna forma, puedes llamarme…Sombra…_ -

\- _¿Sombra?_ – se extrañó el azabache.

\- _¿No es obvio?_ – dijo Sombra. – _Soy lo opuesto a ti, mientras que tu defiendes a los débiles, yo busco someterlos…tú luchas para salvar a otros…yo para tomar ciudades y países…tú luchas por tener y dar libertad…y yo para conquistar…tú eres la luz…y yo la oscuridad…¿Eh dicho suficiente? ¿O aún no lo captas?_ -

\- _Está bien, lo capto…Sombra._ – contestó el azabache mentalmente. - _¿Tienes forma física?_ –

\- _Si la tuviera, probablemente sería como tu Boggart, aunque yo soy más guapo._ – presumió Sombra.

\- ¿Harry? – en ese momento, la voz de Hermione sacó a Harry de su conversación con Sombra.

\- ¿Eh…que? – el azabache parpadeó los ojos.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – quiso saber Ron. – Últimamente hay veces en las que te quedas como, atontado. –

\- Si yo os contara…- resopló Harry.

\- ¿Y porque no nos lo cuentas? – preguntó Hermione en tono mandón.

\- Porque es…demasiado extraño, incluso para vosotros. – respondió el azabache, mirando al techo. – No sabría cómo explicarlo…-

\- ¿Tiene que ver con esa…otra entidad que existe dentro de ti? – dijo la castaña, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Harry.

\- _¡Premio para la guapa!_ – se rio Sombra con carcajadas molestas.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón…- suspiró Harry, respondiendo a Hermione.

\- ¿Y que hace…la otra entidad? – preguntó Ron, sintiéndose tonto.

\- Hablar estupideces. – el azabache se encogió de hombros.

\- _¡Oye!_ – se quejó Sombra.

\- Miren, olvídense ahora de mi doble personalidad, entidad o lo que narices sea. – dijo Harry, negando con la cabeza. - ¿Qué os parece si mejor vemos juntos las dos nuevas memorias de Gryffindor? –

Intercambiando miradas (Una preocupada y la otra ceñuda), Ron y Hermione asintieron.

\- Bien Equonovi, muéstranos las nuevas memorias. – le dijo el azabache a Equonovi.

La luz blanca y cegadora volvía a salir de los ojos de Equonovi, captando la atención del trio de oro, y finalmente, quedando cubiertos por la luz…

 **Memorias de Godric Gryffindor III – Los Magos Tenebrosos**

Año 991 d.c…

En unas llanuras cerca de la frontera entre Inglaterra y Escocia, a la luz del día, un ejército de hombres muggles y magos aguardaba en formación. El viento soplaba rumbo hacia el Sur, moviendo la cabellera roja de un hombre al frente de los demás: Era Godric Gryffindor, montado encima de un corcel blanco con montura dorada y escarlata. A su lado, se encontraba también un hombre de piel paliducha, cabello plateado y mirada muy severa…aquel era Salazar Slytherin, armado con una majestuosa guadaña de piedra de mármol y metal mágico.

Ambos magos contemplaban en pleno campo abierto, a un extraordinario numero de lo que parecían ser armaduras negras, pero estas no eran portadas por ningún ser vivo: Eran como cascarones vacíos, pero que podían moverse a voluntad. Ese ejercito era liderado por un hombre montado en un caballo negro, de ojos rojos: El encapuchado llevaba además su propia armadura negra, sus ojos eran de un morado oscuro y su piel era pálida (parecía que lo hubieran quemado). No tenía pelo.

\- _Han sido diez largos años…en los que hemos tenido que luchar contra la amenaza de Lord Derian…_ \- pensó el líder pelirrojo, contemplando a un hombre encapuchado que cabalgaba sobre una escoba negra: Tenía los ojos morados (fruto de la influencia de la magia oscura), las manos estaban cubiertas por una armadura puntiaguda y en una de ellas llevaba una varita inflexible. – _Por méritos propios, se ha ganado el título de mago tenebroso de esta edad…Justo cuando comencé mi andadura por Inglaterra, recorriendo distintos poblados en búsqueda de aventuras al lado de mi gran amigo Slytherin, este ser, cruel y despiadado, inició una guerra que no hizo más que agravar el temor de los no mágicos hacia nosotros…_ \- se puso cabizbajo, al mismo tiempo que miraba con severidad al mago oscuro. – _Según él, busca la dominación del mundo con el fin de esclavizar a los muggles, y así tomar el control del mundo. No me parece la mejor idea, honestamente. Someter a los no mágico por la fuerza solo empeorará las cosas. Así fue como le explique a Salazar la prioridad de detener a esta amenaza. ¿Qué le pareció? ¡Me propuso que nos uniéramos a él!_ – masculló mentalmente, observando a su mejor amigo. – _Pero al final logré hacerle entrar en razón: Tanto magos y brujas como no mágicos han perecido en una guerra que se ha llevado la vida de millones de inocentes. Pueblos, ciudades, reinos…todos ellos arrasados y conquistados bajo el poder de Derian, si no lo detenemos pronto…_ -

\- ¡Gryffindor! – tronó la voz de Lord Derian por todo el campo de batalla: Su voz era ronca y desagradable. - ¡Slytherin! ¡MIS HERMANOS DE SANGRE PURA! ¡Habéis sido cegados por las falsas promesas y esperanzas que esos insignificantes muggles os han ofrecido! El mundo ya ha sufrido demasiado con su mugrienta presencia…Mis hombres conocen la verdad, ¡por eso me siguen hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo! ¡PARA ERRADICAR A ESTA MOLESTA PLAGA! –

\- Claro, esclavizando inocentes, torturándolos y matándolos sin razón alguna, ¿¡no es así, Derian!? – bramó Gryffindor, con un enfado monumental. - ¡A ti no te importa la existencia mágica o muggle! ¡Una prueba de ello son esas sombras a las que llamas "hombres"! Yo sé lo que son…almas atraídas gracias a la peor de las artes mágicas…-

\- La magia diabólica…- susurró Salazar Slytherin. – Mas tentadora…más poderosa…-

\- ¡Y más peligrosa, desde luego! – masculló Gryffindor. – No te sientas tentado por ellas Salazar, esa magia destruye no meramente la vida, sino también el espíritu…- alzó la vista para dirigirse al ejército. - ¡Hermanos de Inglaterra! ¡Es cierto, somos magos, pero ya nos habéis visto, no todos buscamos la muerte y la destrucción! ¡Personas como Salazar y yo buscábamos la paz y el entendimiento entre nuestras comunidades, pero ese loco adicto a la magia más oscura y siniestra ha luchado por quebrar la paz, y desatar el caos! ¡No me considero alguien digno de obligarles a luchar, porque no está en mi mano obligarles, está en vuestra voluntad querer luchar o no! Si alguno de vosotros desea retroceder, podéis hacerlo…pero si queréis luchar, y que el mundo recuerde vuestros nombres en las sagradas páginas de la historia, ¡este es vuestro momento! – ningún miembro del ejercito ingles retrocedió: todos se mantuvieron firmes y atentos a las palabras de Godric. – Veo miedo, pero también coraje y valor…¡Es ahora cuando debéis dar lo mejor de vosotros, para poner punto final, a ese ejercito del caos! ¡alzaos, hombres de Inglaterra! –

\- ¡Salve, Lord Gryffindor! ¡Salve, Lord Gryffindor! ¡Salve, Lord Gryffindor! – gritaron los caballeros, alzando sus lanzas y sus espadas.

\- Ahora camaradas míos…- susurró Godric, blandiendo su espada y alzándola hacia el resplandeciente Sol. - ¡VICTORIA O MUERTE! –

Y con un grito de guerra por parte de la milicia inglesa, Gryffindor lideró a la caballería hasta lo profundo del campo abierto, donde aguardaban las tropas de Lord Derian.

\- Habéis escogido la muerte, pues…- susurró Lord Derian: repentinamente, sus ojos morados brillaron con intensidad. – ¡A las espadas! ¡Matadlos a todos! – las armaduras andantes alzaron sus espadas oscuras e iniciaron la marcha.

\- Sus artes mediocres no podrán ante el ejército de Derian…- dijo Slytherin, mientras alzaba su gran guadaña. – Vamos a darles una pequeña ayuda para igualar la situación. – comenzó a realizar una serie de hechizos, que escudaron con energía mágica las armas muggles. – Así está mejor. -

De repente, la luz del Sol quedó cubierta por una enorme manta de nubes negras, cuyos rayos eléctricos comenzaban a tronar. La lluvia y la tormenta fueron desatadas sobre el campo de batalla, donde los dos ejércitos comenzaron a luchar.

\- Encantamientos libera-espíritus. – dijo Salazar, golpeando con su guadaña hasta tres armaduras oscuras. – Es la única alternativa que tenemos para vencerles. –

\- Y devolver a esas almas al otro mundo, donde deben estar. – repuso Gryffindor, batiéndose en duelo con hasta cinco armaduras oscuras.

Los caballeros muggles daban lo mejor de sí mismos, y al ser tan dotados en las artes de la espada, más el bono mágico ofrecido por Salazar, eran capaces de hacer frente a las armaduras oscuras. Por otra parte, el resto de magos que se unieron a la lucha recurrían más a sus varitas que a las armas muggles.

\- _No se molestaron en querer aprender a usar una espada…_ \- suspiró Godric, teniendo que retomar su atención en la batalla.

A medida que sus armaduras oscuras perecían ante la resistencia y el valor de las fuerzas inglesas, Lord Derian comenzaba a perder la paciencia: - Hm…¡Sacad las catapultas! – y alzando su varita, unas catapultas de piedra y metal aparecieron repentinamente a su lado, cargadas con enormes esferas de fuego. - ¡Bombardeadlos! ¡No os detengáis hasta que no quede ni uno! –

Las armaduras oscuras comenzaron a cargar las catapultas, para luego de un tiró soltarlas contra el ejército inglés, que seguía batallando sin mostrar miedo o represalias.

\- ¡CUIDADO! ¡NOS ATACAN! – gritó uno de los soldados de caballería inglés.

\- ¿Piensa combatirme con fuego? – se preguntaba Godric, arqueando las cejas. – No hay problema. ¡Cubridme! –

Varios caballeros rodearon a Gryffindor, mientras que el mago pelirrojo se guardaba la espada y sacaba su varita. Alzando las manos, un escudo semi-invisible apareció, cubriendo la batalla. Las enormes esferas de fuego comenzaban a detenerse en el aire, quedando allí suspendidas y sin posibilidad de avanzar. Los muggles parecían atónitos ante semejante y extraordinario fenómeno, pero estaba claro que los magos conocían bien los talentos de Godric.

\- Ojalá que esto ayuda a reducir su número de tropas…- gruñó el pelirrojo, apuntando firmemente con su varita hacia las esferas de fuego. – ¡Reverso! – exclamó.

Las esferas de fuego que habían quedado suspendidas en el aire ahora volaban hacia las tropas de Lord Derian, con una velocidad aplastante.

¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!

Las esferas impactaban en la tierra, llevándose a varias armaduras de por medio, mientras que Derian recurría a su magia para protegerse, sin dejar de enfadarse. – Tus trucos no serán suficientes para detenerme, Gryffindor…- musitó.

\- ¿¡Y que tal una pequeña ayuda de más!? – exclamó una voz femenina (con un buen pronunciado acento escocés) desde lo alto de la colina que daba con la frontera a Escocia.

Un gran número de soldados, vestidos con falda escocesa y armaduras de plata eran liderados por una bella mujer, de mirada intimidante: Era alta, con calleo largo, liso y negro, además de unos ojos color oscuro y una preciosa diadema con una gema azulada en medio.

\- ¡Lady Ravenclaw! – exclamó Gryffindor en tono alegre.

\- ¡No consentiré que ese vil monstruo se adentre en mi hogar! – anunció Lady Ravenclaw, sacando un arco plateado. – ¡Es mejor extinguir a ese blasfemo de la magia cuanto antes! –

\- A buena hora aparece esa…encantadora mujer. – comentó Salazar, con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¡Yiujuuuuu! ¿Nos hemos tardado mucho? – decía la voz de otra mujer, en tono alegre.

Desde el Sud, por donde soplaba el viento, llegaron por fin los refuerzos desde Gales: Hombres y mujeres que portaban armaduras doradas y eran guiados hasta el campo de batalla por una mujer de rostro bonachón: Era regordeta, tenía en cabello rojo rizado y ojos azules. Portaba en sus manos lo que parecía un enorme martillo.

\- Al fin llegas Helga. – dijo Salazar en tono de queja.

\- ¡Venimos desde Gales, amigo mío! ¡No puedes esperar a que vengamos antes! – exclamó Helga, sin perder su sonrisa.

\- ¿¡Y porque no os aparecisteis!? – quiso saber Gryffindor, mientras se encargaba de dos armaduras oscuras.

\- ¡A los muggles no les gusta aparecerse! – se excusó Helga: su voz ahora sonaba un poco infantil.

\- ¡Basta de habladurías! – se molestó Lord Derian. – ¡Ya basta de insensatos adentrándose en el campo de batalla! ¡Si venís a morir, entonces morid! ¿¡Y si no queréis!? ¡MORID IGUALMENTE! –

\- ¡Eh! ¡No grites! ¡Tu voz es horrible y asusta los pobres animales! – se quejó Helga.

\- ¡Vuelve a tus hornos, gorda Hufflepuff! ¡Esta lucha no te concierne! – bramó Lord Derian, y Salazar tragó saliva.

\- ¿Cómo me ha llamado? – susurró Helga: Su rostro pasó de ser bondadoso a sombrío.

\- ¡Y tú! ¡Rowena Ravenclaw! – dijo Derian con un poco de burla. – ¡No estas hecha para luchar! ¡Mejor vuelve a tus esculturas y a tus libros, que eso por lo menos se te da bien! -

\- ¡Hmph! Yo no me dejo intimidar tan fácilmente, Derian…- habló Rowena con mucha calma, preparando una flecha. – ¡Fuiste tú quien inició esta guerra, y nosotros, los que podremos fin a tu reino del terror! - Y con elegancia, la flecha fue lanzada: atravesando los vientos, hasta impactar en el hombro de Derian.

\- Tu…- gruñó Derian, tratando de sacarse la flecha.

\- ¡Por Gales! – exclamó de repente Hufflepuff, con una voz tronadora. Las fuerzas de Gales iniciaron la marcha a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Por Escocia! – bramó Ravenclaw, y los caballeros de escocia siguieron a su líder hasta la batalla.

\- ¡Vamos, por Inglaterra! – gritó Gryffindor, mas inspirado que nunca: los hombres que luchaban a su lado compartieron sus ganas de luchar, y sintieron el impulso de esforzarse más por derrotar a las fuerzas de Lord Derian.

\- Traed todos los hombres, mujeres, magos o brujas que queráis…- musitó Derian, blandiendo una gran espada, cargada con energía oscura. - ¡Nada me detendrá! –

El ejército de armaduras oscuras se dividió en tres unidades: Unos fueron a por los escoceses, otros a por los galeses, y finalmente, los que quedaban reforzaron la ofensiva contra las tropas inglesas.

Con las flechas de su arco, Rowena atravesaba los cascos vacíos de las armaduras oscuras y andantes, haciéndolos caer. Helga, con su gran martillo mandaba a volar a cuantos enemigos podía, por los aires. Mientras que Godric y Salazar bajaron de sus monturas para luchar codo con codo, contra las fuerzas de Lord Derian que tenían al frente.

Godric, con una mano, sostenía su varita con la que hechizaba a las armaduras, y con su espada, rechazaba sus intentos de acuchillarle. Salazar se movía hábilmente con su guadaña, lanzando hechizos con la palma de su mano: Ahora con la lluvia, tenía más ventaja, ya que controlaba el agua como lo haría Poseidón.

Abriéndose paso entre las armaduras, Godric se plantó en frente de Derian, preparándose para el duelo ante el mago oscuro.

\- Se acabó Derian, ríndete o somete ante la justicia. – dijo Gryffindor, apuntando con su espada al mago tenebroso.

Lord Derian alzó la vista, hacia el campo de batalla, donde Salazar derribaba armaduras con una majestuosidad sublime. - Muere, o derrótame, al fin y al cabo, ya está hecho…- susurró con una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¿Eh? – Gryffindor se extrañó, ¿a qué se referirá Derian?

No tuvo tiempo para responderse a esa pregunta, ya que el mago tenebroso comenzó a atacarle con su espada oscura. Ambos magos sacaron a relucir sus mejores movimientos de espada, muy cerca de atinarse el uno contra el otro.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! – bramó Derian, lanzando la maldición asesina con su varita.

¡Bang!

La maldición salió rechazada por el poder de la espada de Gryffindor, y tan pronto como rechazó el ataque, le cortó la mano a Derian, con la que empuñaba la espada oscura, haciendo que este chillara horrorosamente. Hombres y mujeres, magos y brujas, todos ellos fueron lucharon con valentía ante el temible ejercito oscuro, dejando tras de sí pedazos de armaduras oscuras en el suelo, pero también…cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que murieron por detener el caos de Lord Derian…

Con el sonido de hechizos volando y espadas chocando entre ellas, la memoria se trasladó a penas un poco después de la batalla: Godric, Salazar, Rowena y Helga blandían sus armas, con Lord Derian frente a ellos, de rodillas…derrotado.

\- Sabías que este no era el rumbo que debíamos emprender, si queríamos ganarnos la confianza de los muggles. – le dijo Gryffindor, en tono severo.

\- Tu reino del terror se acaba aquí, Derian…- dijo Ravenclaw, con una mirada despectiva.

\- Muchos amigos nuestros han caído hoy por detenerte…- susurró Helga. - ¿Ves lo que tu violenta forma de ver las cosas ha provocado? –

\- La mágica diabólica te ha cegado, viejo amigo…- siseó Salazar. – Te descarriaste de tu objetivo real, llegando a ilusionarte con alcanzar un dominio que no te corresponde…-

\- ¿No era lo que tu querías…Salazar? – preguntó Derian con voz débil. - ¿¡No era un mundo libre para los magos con lo que tu soñaste!? –

\- Tu no lo estabas construyendo…- musitó Slytherin. – Tu solo retrasabas el progreso…y condenabas a aquellos que no seguían tus caprichos injustamente. –

\- _Salazar…_ \- Godric pensó que tal vez Salazar ya no tenía una posición tan áspera con respecto a los muggles. - ¿Tienes algo más que añadir, antes de conocer tu final? –

\- Recuérdenme…cuando la oscuridad emerja de nuevo sobre vosotros…Si algo sé…es que yo solo soy uno más, de otros que vendrán posteriormente…lo sé…ahora lo sé…- susurró Derian, con una amplia sonrisa malévola, antes de desplomarse contra el suelo: Su cuerpo se fue despedazando como papel, y consumiéndose, hasta no dejar más que ceniza caliente.

\- _En algo tiene razón Derian…_ \- pensó Godric, agachando la cabeza. – _Así como existen los magos justos y valientes, también existen aquellos que buscan hacer daño, muchas veces sin razón o motivo de por medio. ¿Qué podemos hacer, si siguen apareciendo? Pues, así como los tiranos aparecen entre los muggles y, por ende, luchan contra ellos, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo contra nuestros magos tenebrosos…_ -

 **Fin del recuerdo…**

La luz blanca y luminosa se apagó, dejando a Harry, Ron y Hermione con las bocas abiertas.

\- ¡Que pasada! – exclamó Ron. - ¡Los cuatro fundadores lucharon juntos contra Lord Derian! Pero…¿Quién era ese? –

\- Ronald, ¿alguna vez prestas atención a la clase de historia del Profesor Binns? – le preguntó Hermione, con voz severa. – Lord Derian fue un mago oscuro que nació en el año 961 d.c. , cerca de la que ahora se conoce como la ciudad de Chelsea. – explicó. – Se desconoce su verdadero nombre, pero era un mago de grandes talentos, experto en la forja de objetos metálicos. Él siempre tuvo la ambición de adueñarse de las artes de los duendes, pero estos siempre le rechazaron: No querían que un mago se adueñase de sus conocimientos. Según la historia, Derian comenzó su camino en la magia oscura poco después de cumplir los veinte años, y durante los diez posteriores aterrorizó a Inglaterra y sus vecinos con numerosos ataques a pueblos y reinos enteros. Gryffindor y Slytherin viajaron juntos durante ese periodo, luchando contra aquel ejército de armaduras negras, y no fue hasta la Batalla de las Colinas Tormentosas cuando lograron acabar con él. –

\- ¿Qué es…la magia diabólica? – le preguntó Harry a la castaña, por si se le había adelantado: Suspiró tranquilo al ver que ella negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no lo sabía.

\- ¿No será así como llamaban a la magia oscura en su época? – preguntó Ron.

\- No Ron, la magia diabólica debe de ser diferente a la oscura, porque durante el recuerdo Gryffindor hablaba de las dos por separado. – dijo Hermione. – Y Slytherin afirmó que era mucho peor la diabólica, claro. –

\- Equonovi, ¿tienes idea de que es…la magia diabólica? – le preguntó el azabache a la estatua.

\- Ah…la magia diabólica, es por méritos propios la peor de las artes mágicas. – le explicó Equonovi, con una voz aún más oscura. – Todo aquel que se somete a esas artes está ligando su alma a la voluntad de aquel que se le conoce como…el diablo. –

\- Eh…un momento…¿Nos estás diciendo que el diablo…existe de verdad? – preguntó Hermione, palideciendo.

\- ¿No crees tampoco en el creador, Hermione? – dijo Harry, arqueando las cejas.

\- Bueno, sí, soy creo…pero…no sé…- farfullaba la castaña nerviosamente.

\- Total, ¿sí o no? - le preguntó un impaciente Ron.

\- No es el diablo que vosotros os imagináis, es más bien, el rey de las tinieblas. – comentó Equonovi. – Un ser que ofrece cualquier tentativa al mago que acude a él, a cambio de su poder…-

\- ¿Y que suele ofrecer el mago al rey de las tinieblas a cambio de su poder? – quiso saber Harry.

\- El alma del mago, o la bruja que acude a él…- susurró Equonovi, dejando a Hermione y a Ron pálidos. – Las almas de aquellos que recurren a su poder, quedan a merced del rey de las tinieblas. Condenadas a permanecer en su colección, para toda la eternidad…-

\- ¿Colecciona almas? – preguntó Hermione con horror.

\- Así parece ser, todos aquellos que contactan con él deben sellar un pacto de alma, y a cambio obtendrán el poder que deseen. – inquirió Equonovi. - Aunque lograr una audición con él no es tarea fácil, ni siquiera para un maestro de la magia oscura. Según lo que mi señor Gryffindor averiguó en sus años tras la fundación de Hogwarts, es que se requiere de un poderoso ritual, con el que un mago o bruja puede ofrecer, a cambio de poder, su alma…una vez el mago o la bruja muere…-

\- Y Lord Derian recurrió a esa…espantosa magia…- susurró la castaña, llevándose la mano a la frente.

\- Oh si, y su alma quedó confinada en las cavernas de las tinieblas, para siempre…- dijo Equonovi.

Harry siempre supuso que la magia oscura era la más terrible que existía en el mundo, pero el saber que existe otra la cual se lleva el alma de aquel que busca practicarla…no se comparaba en nada a lo que había visto y conocido hasta ese momento.

\- Equonovi…cuando me enfrenté a Lord Voldemort (ya sabes, el heredero de Slytherin), ocurrió algo con la Espada de Godric Gryffindor. – dijo Harry, haciendo que tanto Hermione como Ron lo miraran.

\- ¿Qué pasó mi señor? – preguntó Equonovi.

\- La batalla fue brutal, y en un momento cuando logré matar a su serpiente yo…- el azabache intentaba responder con calma, pero el recordar su reciente enfrentamiento contra Voldemort lo llenaba de ira. – Yo le clavé la espada en el corazón…- susurró, apretando los puños.

Un frío silencio se apoderó de los interiores del Santuario. Echando un rápido vistazo, Harry pudo ver a Ron con la boca bien abierta, y a Hermione con la mano en la suya, mirando con los ojos bien amplios a su novio.

\- ¿Tú…tú le clavaste la espada en el corazón? – preguntó el pelirrojo con dificultad. – Vaya, definitivamente perdiste el juicio contra él... –

\- Pero…pero aunque sea…aunque sea Voldemort…clavarle una espada en el corazón no es demasiado…bueno…- decía Hermione, incapaz de completar una frase.

\- Hermione, es Voldemort, y ya sabes que Harry lleva tiempo queriendo matarle, ¿Qué tiene que ver con que le clave una espada? – cuestionó Ron. – Mira que si lo llegas a comparar con las atrocidades que ha hecho…lo de Harry no es nada. ¿A caso no es la misión de Harry matar a ese loco? –

\- Harry…¿Qué pasó cuando le clavaste la espada…a Voldemort? – le preguntó Hermione, tratando de calmarse.

\- No salió sangre de su pecho, solo…una luz verdosa, y luego chilló como un histérico: consiguió librarse de mí y luego retomamos el duelo por medio de nuestras varitas. – explicó el azabache, preocupado por como reaccionaba su chica. – Después llegó el Priori Incantatem y mi huida. -

\- Y sigue vivo, ¿no? – dijo Ron, resaltando lo obvio. – Pues eso. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no se puede derrotar a Voldemort con un arma medieval. –

\- Tal vez sea por sus horrocruxes…- musitó Harry.

\- ¿Horrocruxes? – repitieron Hermione y Ron.

\- Hm…- el azabache suspiró con algo de agobio, realmente era un tema delicado y esperaba no tener que llegar a hablarles de los Horrocruxes a su novia y a su mejor amigo. Pero ya que se van a empeñar en seguirlo por doquier, estaba claro que era una información que bien podía compartir con ellos. – Prestad atención, porque lo siguiente que vais a oír es información absolutamente confidencial: tan solo Dumbledore y yo sabemos esto…-

Hermione y Ron asintieron con los rostros serios, antes de que Harry comenzara a explicarles el descubriendo que hizo con Dumbledore durante el curso pasado. Les explicó que Lord Voldemort, logró hacerse inmortal gracias a los Horrocruxes, que consiste en una serie de objetos donde el lord oscuro escondió un pedazo de su alma, un total de seis. También les explicó que el diario de Tom Ryddle (el cual fue destruido por Hermione, por medio de un colmillo de basilisco) era uno de esos horrocruxes, dejando cinco horrocruxes pendientes de investigación.

\- Lo que salió del diario, era un horrocrux…- susurró Hermione, tan atónita como Ron.

\- Así es, lo que quiere decir que solo quedan cinco más por encontrar. – repuso el azabache, un poco dudoso. – Aunque quizás me equivoque y en realidad queden cuatro…-

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – quiso saber Ron.

\- Verán, cuando destruí a la serpiente, de esta salió un nubarrón negro, que mostraba el rostro de Voldemort en apenas unos segundos, antes de esfumarse. – les explicó Harry. – Y él dijo que utilizó a esa Serpiente como uno de los ingredientes para la poción que usó con el fin de recuperar su cuerpo. –

\- ¿Necesitaba de un horrocrux para regenerar su cuerpo? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Es lo que yo creo, en mi opinión, tiene bastante sentido. – asintió Harry. – Cuando maté a la serpiente, Voldemort se debilitó momentáneamente, dejándome la victoria en bandeja de plata, o eso es lo que yo pensaba…-

\- Te has vuelto muy hábil, Harry. – reconoció Hermione. – Si tan solo Dumbledore era capaz de enfrentarlo…-

\- Tengo que ser honesto con ustedes…- susurró el azabache, alzando la vista hacia Ron y Hermione. – Al principio, Voldemort me dio una paliza…no pude hacer nada: Mis hechizos eran rechazados como pelotas de tenis, él se movía como un fantasma y todo cuanto intentaba por hacerle daño era en vano…al menos lo fue hasta que cedí a…las "caricias" de la oscuridad…-

\- ¿Las caricias de la oscuridad? – Ron miró a Harry con las cejas arqueadas. - ¿Y ahora que pretendes decirnos con eso? –

Harry volvió a suspirar con brusquedad, mientras su tensión aumentaba.

\- ¡Me dejé llevar, Ron! ¡Cedí a mi odio! ¡A mis ansias de venganza! ¡Y recuerdo cada acción que hice, cada palabra que dije! – aullaba el azabache, llevándose las manos temblorosamente a la cabeza mientras caminaba. - ¡Saqué lo peor de mi contra él! ¡Me convertí en la única cosa en la que juré no convertirme jamás! Yo…me volví un mago oscuro…- susurró, pegando un golpe contra la pared dorada.

Ron se quedó de piedra: abría y cerraba la boca sin articular palabra alguna. Hermione miraba a Harry como si lo conociera por primera vez, a medida que se acercaba cuidadosamente hacia él

\- Harry…¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó la castaña con voz débil. - ¿Atacaste a alguien más aparte de Voldemort? ¿O solo a él? –

\- No…solo a él…- respondió Harry de un susurro, tranquilizando un poco a su chica. – Pero eso no es lo alarmante…¡Soy yo! ¡Era yo! Me sentía horrible y…¡Me sentía…genial! ¡Me sentía liberado, e impresionado conmigo mismo! ¡Había adquirido un poder que yo jamás me imaginé que podía obtener! – farfullaba con los ojos desorbitados. – La batalla se equilibró…¡y pude darle su merecido! ¡Pude humillarle y hacerle pagar por todas las atrocidades que cometió! ¡Lo tuve a mi merced! ¡Y DISFRUTÉ HACIENDOLO SUFRIR! – gritó, con un brillo rojizo en sus ojos. – Y si volviera a encontrarlo…si volviera a tener en frente de mi…posiblemente la oscuridad me engulliría de nuevo…- susurró, sentándose en el suelo y respirando bruscamente: intentando recobrar la calma.

\- Harry…- empezó Hermione, tocándole el hombro, pero Harry estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos.

\- Al final pasó Hermione…me convertí…en un monstruo…- lloró el mago de cicatriz de rayo.

\- No Harry, tú no eres un monstruo…tu eres un ser humano…- susurró la castaña, mientras lo abrazaba. - Porque cuando alguien te hace tanto, pero tanto daño…incluso la mas noble de las personas lo tiene difícil para perdonar a aquellos que se empeñan en hacerte mal…-

\- Pero Hermione…-

\- Harry, tu admites lo que has hecho, y temes hacer daño a otros que no lo merecen. ¿Tú crees que Voldemort se arrepiente de todo lo que hace? No…- habló la castaña con firmeza. – Y esa es una de las virtudes que te diferencian claramente de él…

\- ¿Sabes Harry? Creo que ser tu es más difícil de lo que la gente piensa. – opinó Ron, captando la atención de sus dos mejores amigos. – Muchos te verán como él famoso y poderoso Harry Potter: un estudiante superdotado y sin límites que lo detengan. Pero ambos sabemos cómo eres realmente…tienes problemas, como todos, pero los tuyos colega…los tuyos son difíciles de soportar…-

\- Tú también tienes tus propios problemas Ronald. – observó Harry.

\- Si, ya lo sé…¡incluso llegué a envidiarte! ¿Te lo puedes creer? – dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo que sus amigos fruncieran el entrecejo. – Pero me he dado cuenta de que mis problemas son más comunes, y que con él tiempo es posible arreglarlos. Los tuyos en cambio…serán muy difíciles de resolver. – se rio un poco.

El azabache por otra parte, estaba sorprendido de la madurez de su amigo: - Realmente has madurado Ronald. – dijo. - ¿Cómo fue que pasó? –

\- Tuvo dos buenos ejemplos de ello. – afirmó Ron, mirando a Harry y Hermione. – Y Chloe me ha ayudado mucho a ver las cosas como son…-

\- Realmente es el apoyo que necesitabas. – sonrió la castaña.

\- Si…ella siempre me entiende…- reconoció Ron. – Es un gran ejemplo de superación, a parte de mis padres, y mi hermano mayor. Descarto a los demás por razones obvias. –

\- ¿Entonces Percy no es un buen ejemplo para ti? – le preguntó Hermione, sonriendo después de tanta tensión.

\- ¿Percy? ¿Un buen ejemplo? – se burló Ron. – Demasiado estirado para mi gusto, se parece al viejo Crouch. Yo prefiero a Bill: Él triunfa como banquero y no pierde la gracia. O Charlie con sus dragones, que, aunque sean peligrosos para mi gusto, él se divierte y le gusta trabajar con ellos. Y los gemelos ya han visto donde está su futuro: Entre artículos de broma. –

\- ¿Y qué hay del tuyo? – quiso saber Harry.

\- Aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo, pero está claro que no será en un trabajo donde tenga que hacerle la pelota a mi jefe para ascender. – se rio el pelirrojo, haciendo que Harry y Hermione se unieran a él.


	51. Ch101-102-Año IV

Capítulo 101 – Una responsabilidad más allá de Hogwarts

Tras recuperar los ánimos, Harry estaba listo para ver la siguiente memoria junto con Ron y Hermione. Concentrando sus miradas en la luz blanca y luminosa que salía de los ojos de Equonovi, dejándose engullir por ella…

 **Memorias de Godric Gryffindor IV – La forja de un sueño**

Año 993 d.c.

Dentro de una habitación de "La posada de Las Escobas", un mago adulto, de cabellos y barba roja, escribía una carta en un escritorio de madera de pino. Mientras redactaba sus nuevas vivencias, se podía contemplar una sonrisa de felicidad, y nostalgia…

 _Mi Querida madre, han pasado doce años desde mi partida de África, y ahora…me encuentro de vuelta en Hogsmeade. Como ya te conté en mis anteriores cartas, me he pasado estos años viviendo aventuras con mi mejor amigo, Salazar Slytherin: El tipo tiene, como de costumbre, su fuerte temperamento, pero compartimos muchos objetivos en común, uno de ellos, el que vemos más próximo, la construcción de nuestra propia escuela de magia y hechicería. Es una pena que padre ya no esté entre nosotros y se lo puedas contar (Tampoco quiso volver como fantasma, una vez más haciendo honor a su orgullo), pero no he olvidado nuestro sueño y nuestro propósito, el cual no es otro que ofrecer una guía a aquellos magos y brujas que necesitan aprender y comprender la magia. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de Petoratio? ¡Muchos están encantados con él! Siempre se entera de las ultimas noticias, y suele hablarnos de ellas a Salazar y a mí, eso sí, cuando duerme…luego le cuesta levantarse. Dentro de poco discutiré ciertos detalles con mi amigo, tenemos un plan inicial, pero aún requiere de algunos detalles, ya te los iré contando._

 _Con cariño de tu hijo…_

 _Godric._

 _PD: Mándale saludos a Trece de mi parte, y recuerda rascarle detrás de las orejas, eso siempre le encanta._

Tras firmar la carta, el recuerdo cambió a una nueva escena…

Era de día, y dentro de la cantina, en una mesa al costado de la ventana y la pared, dos magos hablan, mientras compartían una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Esos gigantes nunca aprenden. – gruñó un mago de cabellera blanca, ojos grises, piel paliducha y mirada muy severa: Era Salazar Slytherin. – Arrasaron el Valle del Clover, y luego liberaron la presa del rio para barrer a todos los aldeanos, ¡menudos cerdos! –

\- Menos mal que estábamos allí para frenarles, ¿eh? – presumió Godric, mientras escuchaba una risita por parte de su sombrero picudo.

\- Pff, si no fuera por nosotros estas tierras estarían sumidas en el caos. – repuso Salazar, tomando otro sorbo de cerveza. – ¡Pero no vamos a malgastar nuestro valioso tiempo ocupándonos de los problemas de esos muggles incompetentes! ¡Y encima desagradecidos! –

\- Ya te dije que ellos nos ven como dioses, y como piensan que somos capaces de resolver cualquier cosa, lo ven como algo "habitual" entre nosotros. – puntualizó Godric.

\- Mi señor está en lo cierto, maestro Salazar. – habló el Sombrero de Gryffindor.

\- ¡Pamplinas, la próxima vez que paguen la "limpieza" de gigantes en pedruscos de oro! – replicó Salazar, dejando la jarra sobre la mesa de un golpe. – Bueno, olvidémonos de los muggles, tenemos otras prioridades entre manos, ¿no? –

\- Si, ya contacté con Rowena, le escribí sobre nuestro plan y al parecer está muy interesada en unirse a nuestra causa. – explicó Godric. – _Ella es una buena amiga a la que conocí en Escocia: Una mujer de amplio conocimiento y devoción por el estudio y el conocimiento. Después de la guerra contra Lord Derian regresó a sus esculturas y a sus libros, pero su última carta me hizo sentir aliviado._ – pensó en su amiga escocesa. - Ella será una valiosa incorporación, ya lo verás. –

\- Bien, yo también contacté con Helga. – susurró Salazar con una sonrisa. – Ella es una persona muy leal, dedicada a la labor y al deber, además de una excelente cocinera y duelista. Una joyita, en mi opinión. –

\- Es usted una persona muy observadora, maestro Salazar. – alabó el sombrero del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Caramba Salazar! Cualquier diría que tienes un interés especial por Helga …- dijo Godric con picardía y esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

\- Hm…yo solo valoraba sus cualidades, lord imbécil…- contestó Slytherin, con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Cualidades dignas de mención, desde luego. – aprobó Godric, sin dejar de sonreír como un tonto. – Y dime, ¿cuándo tiene pensado llegar? –

\- Esta misma tarde, si no hay retrasos. – apuntó Salazar. – Mira, con suerte ella y Rowena coincidirán de camino a la posada, será interesante. –

\- Lo mismo digo. – corroboró Gryffindor, alzando la jarra. – ¡Por la enseñanza del conocimiento, mi buen amigo! –

\- Por la enseñanza del conocimiento…- dijo Salazar, chocando su jarra con la de su mejor amigo.

El recuerdo se trasladó al atardecer, cuando comenzó a avistarse dos carrozas en el horizonte: Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff habían coincidido por el camino, y llegaban juntas a la posada.

\- ¡Que viajecito! No me vendría mal un baño. – suspiró Helga, secándose la cara con un pañuelo. - ¡Hola Godric! Hola Salazar…- saludó a los dos magos, aunque guiñándole un ojo al último.

\- Me alegro de volver a verte Helga. – saludó cordialmente Godric, dándole un codazo a Salazar para que saludara.

\- Hola Helga, ¿Cómo fue el viaje? – preguntó Slytherin, manteniendo sorprendentemente la compostura.

\- Habría estado mejor si hubiera encontrado la chimenea de la posada. – admitió Helga, dejando cerca de la entrada una enorme bolsa: Allí debía llevar un tonelaje. (¿Ella sola lo carga? ¿Cómo?). – Así que me vine en carroza. -

\- Y al parecer, no eres la única…- observó Salazar.

Así era. Rowena acababa de entrar en la posada, con su mirada estricta y su resplandeciente belleza, llamando la atención de los aldeanos que habían entrado a tomarse unas cervezas.

\- ¿Todo bien, Rowena? – le preguntó Godric amablemente.

\- No me decidía en que venir hasta aquí. – dijo Rowena, acomodándose la diadema que llevaba en su cabeza. – Podría haber viajado en escoba, pero el temporal por mi palacio no acompaña (Mi padre me dijo que tendría que estar loca para ir así). Así que propuse los polvos Flu, pero a mi madre le da un ataque como ose manchar este vestido. Al final, amigo mío, me decanté por el carruaje. Por cierto, Godric, aquí están mis cosas. – señaló a un baúl que tenía en la entrada. - No…toques nada, ¿entendido? –

\- Muy bien. – dijo Godric.

\- Bien, ahora si me sois tan amable, subid mi baúl hasta mi habitación. – le dijo Rowena al pelirrojo en tono de orden.

\- No hay problema. – asintió le pelirrojo, mientras que Slytherin sonreía satisfactoriamente y Helga los miraba con las manos en las caderas.

\- Excelente, mientras tanto hablaré con Helga sobre el sitio ideal para fundar nuestro glorioso proyecto educativo. – sonrió Rowena. - ¿Helga? ¿Vienes conmigo querida? –

\- Por supuesto Rowena, hay tanto que deseo contarte…- respondió Helga, con brillo radiante en sus ojos. – Salazar, querido, ¿me puedes llevar el saco a mi habitación? – preguntó amablemente.

\- ¿Qué yo que? – preguntó Salazar, arqueando las cejas.

\- Oh, que amable y caballeroso eres, sabía que podía contar contigo. – sonrió Helga, ignorando la pregunta del mago con cabellera gris.

\- Pe…pero…-

\- En movimiento caballeros. – dijo Rowena en tono cortante. – Por cierto, bonito sombrero Godric. –

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo el Sombrero en tono jovial.

\- Habla…- se sorprendió Helga.

\- Si, lo hice yo mismo, le llamé Petoratio. – comentó Godric, conteniendo unas ganas tremendas de reírse. - ¿Qué os parece? –

\- Un nombre muy apropiado. – sonrió Rowena. – Vamos caballeros, no tenemos toda la noche…-

Y las dos mujeres subieron las escaleras de la posada mientras cuchicheaban entre ellas, dejando a Salazar boquiabierto y a Godric riéndose a carcajadas.

La memoria se trasladó a la mañana siguiente: Nuestros cuatro hechiceros se encontraban paseando por los terrenos de lo que actualmente se conoce como "Terrenos de Hogwarts".

\- ¿Esta segura que es aquí, Rowena? – preguntó Godric.

\- Ya se lo expliqué, Godric. – respondió Rowena. – El cerdo verrugoso me guío hasta aquí. –

\- Mira que dejarte guiar por un cerdo que vio en sus sueños…- murmuró Salazar.

\- Bueno, bueno, no pasa nada Salazar. – repuso Helga en tono amable. – Yo creo que este lugar se ve bastante bien…y fresco…¡Es magnifico! –

\- Los terrenos son bastante extensos. – observó Godric. – Y el lago es la mar de amplio…Si…aquí podríamos comenzar los cimientos del castillo. Creo que quedaría bien iniciar la construcción en medio del agua. ¿Tú que dices, Salazar? –

\- Me gusta la idea. – admitió Slytherin. – Extenderemos un gran puente por aquí, desde este círculo de piedra hasta el medio del lago. – señaló un peculiar circulo de piedra, cerca del lago.

\- ¡Eh! Eso del lago me da una idea. – dijo Helga, con gran emoción. – ¿Y si a nuestros aprendices los traemos al castillo en barca? ¡A mí me encanta navegar! –

\- Suena interesante querida, pero me gustaría que reserváramos nuestras propuestas e ideas para cuando iniciemos el diseño del castillo. – habló Rowena. – Godric, mi baúl. – le "ordenó", chasqueando los dedos.

\- Oh, claro. – asintió Godric, haciendo que Petoratio se tambaleara. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que el baúl levitara hasta los pies de la pelinegra.

\- Magnifico. – sonrió Rowena, blandiendo su varita. Comenzó a moverla como si estuviera dirigiendo una banda musical, haciendo que diversos objetos salieran del baúl: Como pergaminos, pinceles, herramientas para medir, y cuencos con pintura. – Helga…caballeros…- les dijo a sus amigos. – es hora de trabajar. –

A poco tiempo, llegaron mercaderías transportando piedra, madera, calderos y todo tipo de instrumentos esenciales para la construcción. Los dos magos y las dos brujas hacían levitar todos los materiales, dándoles forma: Helga se encargaba de las mezclas, mientras que Rowena dibujaba en pergaminos las pautas a seguir para construir la escuela de magia. Ella pensó que un castillo era lo más adecuando, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el más grande jamás visto en escocia. Salazar armaba el puente, mientras que Godric acoplaba varias piezas de piedra. A su ayuda, acudieron un grupo de amigables elfos que buscaban trabajo, porque se quedaron sin un amo al que servir. Helga, tan bondadosa y cariñosa como siempre lo fue, les pidió su ayuda para que juntos pudieran continuar la construcción del castillo. Los elfos eran excelentes trabajadores, solo bastaba con darles las indicaciones necesarias para que ellos cumplieran con la demanda.

El castillo poco a poco se alzaba…los techos de forma picuda se acoplaban en los tejados…el puente se completaba…y Helga gustosamente invitaba a magos, brujas y elfos a cenar.

Al cabo de tres días, la escuela de magia estaba ya terminada…

\- ¿Y cómo deberíamos llamar a esta…obra maestra? – preguntó Slytherin, maravillándose ante el extraordinario castillo que habían construido.

\- Este será…El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. – declaró Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Me gusta! – aprobó Hufflepuff.

\- Y nuestro lema será: "Draco dormiens nunquam tilidándus". – dijo Gryffindor, haciendo que Salazar esbozara una leve sonrisa.

\- Y eso significa…- quiso saber Helga.

\- ¿Nunca le hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido? – tradujo Rowena del latín, con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Si. – respondió Godric. – _Es lo que mi padre siempre solía decir…-_ pensó nostálgicamente.

\- Y ahora, ¿Qué hacemos con los elfos? – quiso saber Salazar, mirándolos de manera indiferente.

\- Yo creo que serían una gran incorporación al personal de la escuela. – dijo Helga alegremente. – A partir de ahora, ¡trabajarán en las cocinas conmigo! – anunció, haciendo que los elfos saltaran de alegría.

\- Bien, ¿Qué os parece si entramos y discutimos el sistema de nuestra escuela? – preguntó Godric.

Y juntos, los fundadores y los elfos caminaron, pasando por el puente y la fuente del patio, hasta atravesar las grandes puertas de la primera escuela de magia en toda Europa…

 **Fin del recuerdo…**

La luz blanca y luminosa se volvió a apagar. Harry, Ron y Hermione parecían emocionados ante lo que pudieron ver.

\- Así fue la construcción del castillo. – se emocionó Hermione, como si acabara de leerse un libro de cuentos infantiles. - ¡Somos los primeros de esta época que hemos podido ver la construcción! -

\- ¿Rowena Ravenclaw soñó que un cerdo verrugoso lo llevaba hasta los terrenos de la escuela? – Ron frunció el entrecejo.

\- Claro, por eso la escuela es llama Hogwarts. – comentó el azabache. – Ella le puso el nombre en honor a ese cerdito: "Hog" de puerco, y "Warts" de verrugas. Traducciones del latín. -

\- Pues vaya, no sé qué decir. – el pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza. – Y Petoratio, no será el actual Sombrero Seleccionador, ¿verdad? –

\- Debe serlo sin duda. – asintió Harry. – A parte de la espada, la otra reliquia que había dejado Gryffindor fue su sombrero. –

\- Oh, es verdad. – se rió Ron. – Petoratio, vaya nombre…-

\- Y Helga Hufflepuff fue quien trajo a los elfos domésticos a las cocinas de la escuela. – dijo la castaña cortando la risa del pelirrojo, antes de bufar. – Era una buena persona, ¿y aun así no les dio un salario digno? –

\- En la época medieval era otra historia, Hermione. – le recordó Harry. – Yo creo que al principio les ofreció una recompensa por el trabajo, pero es posible que ellos lo rechazaran, ya lo sabes: A los elfos les gusta trabajar, a cambio de nada. –

\- Si, quizás tengas razón. – reconoció Hermione a regañadientes. - ¡Y ese problema será el que cambiaremos! ¡Los elfos deben contar con más derechos! –

\- Será difícil que usted intente cambia una costumbre que lleva existiendo desde muchos siglos atrás, jovencita. – le dijo Equonovi, haciendo que la castaña le fulminara con los ojos casi cerrados. – Claro que…todo es posible, ¿no? –

\- Bien, nos volverá a arrastrar a las protestas de la "U.D.D.O.E." – se quejó Ron, haciendo que Hermione le pegara en el cabezón.

\- Ahora que ha visto este recuerdo de seguro se preguntará, ¿Cuál es su importancia en su destino? – dijo Equonovi, dirigiéndose a Harry. – Bueno, los elfos colaboraron enérgicamente en construir el castillo, pero no fue lo único: Este Santuario que lo rodea también fue construido por ellos, y según sospechas de mi señor Gryffindor, fueron también ellos quienes ayudaron a Salazar Slytherin a construir su famosa Cámara de los Secretos. –

\- ¿Gryffindor creyó que ellos le ayudaron a Slytherin a construir su cámara? – preguntó Harry con sorpresa.

\- Si…pero las artes de los elfos, a pesar de no ser tan poderosas como la de los duendes, cuentan con mucho poder, y como ellos están más afiliados a los magos y brujas, estos son unos excelentes colaboradores en las artes de la fabricación de artefactos mágicos. – explicó Equonovi. – Aunque por lo que comentó mi señor con anterioridad, la mayoría de magos y brujas de hoy en día solo los ven como esclavos domésticos: Un desperdicio de talento, en mi opinión. –

\- La triste verdad…- corroboró Harry, haciendo que Hermione gruñera.

\- Por fortuna, mi señor Gryffindor siempre apreció su talento, ya que con él me construyeron a mí, otorgándome mis dones, los cuales aún no están al máximo nivel debido a que aún faltan otros tres sellos más por encontrar. –

\- Hablando de los sellos, este último lo encontré en el cementerio del Pequeño Hangleton, es decir, fuera de Hogwarts. – comentó Harry con extrañez. - ¿Cómo es posible? –

\- Mi señor dejó en determinados sitios los sellos, y estos se enterraron por sí mismos. – explicó la estatua. – Los sellos fueron hechizados por una bruja vidente muy poderosa. –

\- ¿Vidente? – preguntó Hermione, sin acabar de creérselo.

\- Si…y al parecer a mi señor Potter tampoco le caen demasiado bien los videntes. – el azabache asintió con desgana. – Pero antiguamente, los videntes eran seres extremadamente poderosos, y sus visiones…se acababan cumpliendo, por muy extrañas o contradictorias que puedan llegar a ser…-

\- Nunca pensé que Gryffindor creyera en aquellos que "ven el futuro"- dijo Harry, de brazos cruzados.

\- Pero así es mi señor…y la creencia de mi creador era tal, que preparó en este lugar para usted…- comentó Equonovi, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran momentáneamente con una luz dorada.

Se produjo un ligero temblor entre las paredes del Santuario: Sorprendentemente, todo seguía en su lugar, a excepción de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que tenían dificultades para no moverse por los temblores. Cuando dejaron de tambalearse, contemplaron que en la pared, al costado diestro de Equonovi, apareció el escudo de Hogwarts, bañado en oro.

\- ¿El…escudo de la escuela? – se extrañó el pelirrojo, que quedó tendido en los suelos.

\- Cuando inició sus grandes aventuras por las antiguas tierras inglesas, mi señor batallaba contra enemigos poco usuales: Animales monstruosos…espíritus…magos oscuros y ejércitos enemigos sometidos por su magia…- susurró Equonovi. - La vidente no se equivocó cuando predijo que solo usted sería capaz de detener al heredero de Slytherin: Luchó contra él, y aunque aún no era el momento, demostró valor y capacidad, mucho más de lo que cualquiera esperaría de usted…Es el destino mi señor, pero al final, en sus manos esta su decisión de culminarlo o negarlo y dejar todo en el azar. Ahora que el heredero de Slytherin ha recuperado sus fuerzas, es la hora de otorgarle…este glorioso presente…-

El escudo de Hogwarts se abrió como dos puertas, revelando una curiosa túnica con armadura que levitaba sola: Era blanca, con bordes dorados y capucha, mientras que la armadura (con dibujos circulares hechos de oro) se componía de piezas plateadas. Arriba de la armadura, en la cabeza, había una extraña máscara: Tenía dos agujeros, un para cada ojo, en negro. No tenía boca ni nariz, en su lugar, había seis líneas curvadas que parecían patas de araña, que iban desde la frente hasta juntarse en la barbilla, en dorado, al igual que los bordes.

\- Oh…- se asombró Harry, acercándose lentamente hacia la armadura.

\- Una armadura…para aquel que liderará a ofensiva contra aquel llamado Voldemort. - susurró Equonovi. - En el pasado, mi señor Gryffindor tuvo de su lado a un sinfín de seguidores…es momento de comprobar si es usted capaz de unir a cuantos pueda, a la lucha…y si es capaz de culminar uno de sus grandes propósitos…la reconciliación de las cuatro casas…-

Ron y Hermione, que miraban a Harry mientras este contemplaba la armadura, se volvieron para mirar a la estatua.

\- ¿Reconciliar a las cuatro casas? – repitió Ron, como si no se lo creyera.

\- Hubo una pelea entre los fundadores, a causa de la discriminación de la sangre. Mi señor Gryffindor esperaba encontrar una oportunidad, una causa para que los cuatro volvieran a entenderse y dejar de lado el rencor que se extendió por generaciones. Con una posible guerra cercana, la oportunidad tan esperada está al alcance…- aseguró Equonovi. – Pero ese es solo uno de los cometidos, ya que ahora, con el regreso de aquel al que llaman Voldemort, la oscuridad cubrirá de nuevo al mundo...Es también la ocasión ideal para que mi señor pueda probarse a sí mismo. –

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial esta armadura? – preguntó Harry.

\- Es mucho más especial de lo que usted se pueda imaginar… – susurró Equonovi. – Aunque lo realmente especial es la máscara: Fabricada por elfos, es mucho más que una mera mascara, ya que, con ella, podrá luchar en el mundo abierto…-

Harry se volvió para contemplar una vez más la armadura: - ¿El mundo abierto? – preguntó, volviendo a mirar a Equonovi.

\- Usted es, como dicen en la actualidad, un menor de edad. – observó la estatua. – Con la máscara, el encantamiento detector será burlado, será…como si fuera mayor de edad. Su voz quedara camuflada con otra, y así podrá probar sus habilidades en el entorno exterior, cuando llegue el momento…-

Harry recordaba muy bien de que hablaba. El Detector era un encantamiento puesto en los magos y brujas que son menores de diecisiete años. Al realizarse alguna actividad mágica y el identificado de un individuo menor de edad, la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia junto al Ministerio de Magia son alertados del hechizo que fue usado, el lugar del lanzador del hechizo y la hora en que fue realizado.

\- _A decir verdad, deben de haber registrado prácticamente todos los conjuros que realicé, pero sin saber exactamente quien fue el ejecutor._ – pensó el azabache. De repente, la máscara levitó sola, volando hasta sus manos.

\- ¿Dices que con esta mascara, Harry podría hacer hechizos fuera sin necesidad de adultos a su alrededor? – preguntó Ron, mirando embobado a la máscara. – Entonces, ni siquiera el Ministerio…-

\- Efectivamente. – corroboró Equonovi.

\- Pero…Harry es…es solo un chico de catorce años. – objetó Hermione, mirando con preocupación al azabache. - ¿Cómo espera Gryffindor que…? –

\- Gryffindor dedicó sus últimos años de vida en asegurarse que su legado, culminara su destino…- interrumpió repentinamente la voz de un anciano.

Harry y los demás se volvieron hacia la entrada del Santuario: Allí estaba el director, Albus Dumbledore, observando con sus brillantes ojos la máscara que sostenía el azabache.

\- Por supuesto…- siguió Dumbledore, mientras caminaba hacia el grupo. – Desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez supe a que estabas destinado Harry...Tu progreso ha sido rápido y admirable. –

\- Gracias señor. – dijo el azabache, algo colorado.

\- Hm…una máscara fabricada por elfos. – observó Dumbledore. - Siempre me pareció que los magos no valorábamos lo suficiente su eficacia y sus artes, una lástima en realidad. Ellos poseen un extraordinario talento. - suspiró.

\- Señor…- dijo Hermione débilmente: Harry no se había acordado que ni ella ni Ron sabían que Dumbledore tenía conocimiento sobre el Santuario de Gryffindor. - ¿Cómo es que usted nos ha encontrado? –

\- Harry me enseñó el Santuario poco después que a ustedes. – explicó Dumbledore con calma, y un brillo en sus ojos. – Y Equonovi me explicó previamente lo que Harry debía hacer en caso de que Voldemort regresara. El momento, al parecer, ha llegado...ahora, me temo que debes cumplir una tarea que va más allá de lo que has logrado culminar hasta ahora, Harry. -

\- Lo sé…es mi destino…- susurró Harry, poniéndose la máscara. Se sintió un poco extraño cuando se la puso: sentía como si no llevara mascara alguna, y su visión era perfecta.

De repente, la armadura que levitaba desapareció.

\- ¡Ya no está! – exclamó Ron sorpresivamente.

\- ¿A dónde ha ido? – le preguntó Hermione a Equonovi.

\- Creo que debemos tener un poco de paciencia, muchachos. – sonrió Dumbledore, jugueteando con sus dedos.

\- Si, pronto lo verán…- respondió la estatua.

Y entonces ocurrió: Una luz dorada cubrió al azabache, vistiéndolo con la armadura y ajustándose a su medida. Harry pensó que, en cuestión de vestimenta, era de las más cómodas que había probado (Por un momento pensó que la armadura sería pesada, y se había preparado por si iba a ser el caso). A continuación, se puso la capucha, revelando así a su nuevo "yo".

\- ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Harry, ahora con una voz más grave (no parecía ser él).

\- Que pasada…- susurró Ron, observando desorbitadamente a Harry. – Harry…¡te ves increíble! –

Harry miró a su director: Parecía fascinado con la máscara.

\- Es…extraordinario. – reconoció Hermione, sin dejar de mirar la máscara. - ¿Qué pasa si te quitas la máscara? -

\- No lo sé…- Harry se quitó la máscara: seguía llevando puesta la armadura. - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo puedo recuperar mi ropa normal si la necesito? -

\- Usted puede usar el atuendo sin necesidad de la máscara. – dijo Equonovi. – Si desea recuperar sus ropas habituales solo necesita pronunciar "reditus" desde su mente. -

El azabache pensó y pronunció "reditus" mentalmente. Tan pronto como lo hizo la luz dorada volvió a cubrirle: recuperando su túnica de Hogwarts y su ropa habitual.

\- ¡Caray! ¿Solo basta con hacer eso? – preguntó Ron. - ¿Puedo…probármela? –

\- Claro amigo. – sonrió Harry, entregándole la máscara a Ron.

\- Mi señor, me olvidé comentarle un pequeño detalle, la máscara…- decía Equonovi, pero Ron ya se la puso: No ocurrió absolutamente nada. – Es lo que iba a decirle…-

\- Oh, caray. – soltó Dumbledore, riendo un poco.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa ahora a este chisme? – bufó el pelirrojo.

\- Por medio de un pacto de sangre, Godric Gryffindor le impuso a esa mascara una condición muy importante: Solo alguien de su linaje es capaz de utilizarla. – explicó Equonovi.

\- Y ese alguien es Harry, ¿no? – dijo Hermione, resaltando la evidencia.

\- Pues vaya…- resopló Ron, regresándole la máscara a Harry.

\- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Harry a Dumbledore.

\- La magia siempre nos trae sorpresas. – asintió Dumbledore. – Es evidente que Godric Gryffindor quería asegurarse de que contaras con las herramientas necesarias como para entender tu cometido, y el también como realizarlo. Creo que todas estas indicaciones, estos tiempos, han sido calculados por la vidente que ayudó a tu ancestro. Tan solo espero que estemos en el camino correcto. Ahora, con tu talento y esa mascara, es posible que seas capaz de unirte a la causa activamente, después de todo. –

\- ¿A la causa? – el azabache frunció el entrecejo.

\- Un mago que es capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara a Lord Voldemort, debe ser considerado como tal, un mago cualificado para realiza misiones…un tanto más arriesgadas. – dijo el director pensativamente.

\- ¡Espere! – Hermione se escandalizó. – No estará incitando a Harry a participar abiertamente en la lucha contra Voldemort, ¿verdad? –

\- Harry ha demostrado ser un mago de grandes cualidades, superando peligros que tan solo los magos más experimentados podrían correr. - explicó Dumbledore, y Harry lo miraba con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. – No puedo hacer como que lo ignoro, sabiendo lo mucho que desea poder ayudar. Creo que solo le falta algo de experiencia en la planificación de batallas y madurez, pero por lo demás…-

\- Pero…¿Qué hay de su educación? – se preocupó la castaña. - ¿No seguirá estudiando en Hogwarts? –

\- Por supuesto, Harry no puede descuidar su educación. – dijo el viejo director, y Harry estuvo de acuerdo. – Pero en cuanto disponga de tiempo, o tengamos una emergencia, sería de gran ayuda contar con su colaboración activa. Después de todo…en la Orden del Fénix están aquellos que están dispuestos a luchar contra Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. –

\- ¿La Orden del Fénix? – preguntaron el trio de oro.

Dumbledore asintió con una sonrisa. – Es una organización secreta que fundé cuando Voldemort ascendió al poder. – explicó. – Nosotros nos dedicábamos a luchar contra él y sus mortífagos en el pasado, y llegado su retorno es momento de que volvamos a confrontarlo. –

\- Y…cuando dio aquellas instrucciones a los demás en la enfermería, ¿era para que volvieran a reunir a los antiguos miembros de la orden? – preguntó Ron.

\- Es solo una de las instrucciones que les di. - aseguró Dumbledore. - Tengo a varias personas metidas en distintos sectores, recientemente hemos convencidos a Amos Diggory y a su familia para que se unan a la causa. -

\- Si, Cedric me lo mencionó cuando vino a visitarme, más o menos. No especificó el nombre de la organización. - dijo Harry. – Entonces, ¿estoy dentro de la Orden? –

\- Me temo que aún no puedo aceptar a Harry Potter... – comentó Dumbledore, y Harry puso mala cara. – a menos que utilice esa mascara. –

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó el azabache, como si ya fuera navidad.

\- Oh vaya, ¿significa esto que no podremos seguir a Harry en sus misiones? – se quejó Ron.

\- ¿Eh? – El azabache lo miró sorpresivamente, aunque ya se lo esperaba. Sus amigos siempre se empeñan en seguirle allá donde iba.

\- Bueno, no nos gustaría dejarte por allí solo, y…- decía la castaña con algo de timidez. – ya que hemos entrenado contigo, habíamos pensado... –

\- Creo que a Harry siempre le viene bien contar con apoyo. – dijo Dumbledore, dejando boquiabiertos a Ron y Hermione. - La eficacia que tenéis en grupo es incuestionable. Seríais un gran equipo, sin embargo, no sé cómo podrías entrar sin ser reconocidos, dado que aún sois menores de edad. –

\- Oye Equonovi, ¿no tienes más armaduras como esta? – le preguntó el azabache a la estatua.

\- De momento me temo que no, pero si lo desean, puedo realizar un par de diseños para vosotros dos. – explicó Equonovi.

\- ¿Puedes hacer armaduras…como las de Harry? – preguntó Hermione, esperando ansiosamente una respuesta positiva.

\- Parece ser una de las capacidades que le proporcionó Gryffindor. – dedujo Dumbledore, frotándose la barba. – Es posible que él esperara que tu iniciaras tus batallas en compañía de otros, lo que sin duda no me extrañaría. -

\- Los elfos dejaron en mí sus artes, y ahora que recuperé ese conocimiento, puedo realizar esa labor. – afirmo Equonovi. – Iniciaré la producción desde este momento, aunque os tendré que pedir que os esperéis un par de días hasta que complete la tarea. –

\- Si voy a ir con otra identidad, necesitaré otro nombre…- susurró el azabache, volviendo a ponerse la máscara, y por ende, la armadura. - ¿Cuál me vendría bien? – se preguntó con voz grave.

\- ¿Qué tal "Chifladín mask"? – le propuso Ron entre risas. – Mira, resalta como eres y todo. –

\- No, yo había pensado…Antes se usaba mucho el título de "Lord" o "Lady", ¿no es así? - preguntó el azabache a su chica.

\- Hoy en día siguen existiendo. – le respondió Hermione. – así como los títulos de madame, duque, o rey. Un claro ejemplo sería…Lord Voldemort. –

\- ¡Pfff! Seguro que se me ocurre un nombre mejor que ese. – gruñó Harry.

\- La elección es tuya Harry. – le dijo Dumbledore. – Pero dejando de lado el nombre, es bueno saber que te unirás a la lucha. -

\- _¿Qué te parece, Lord Rycer?_ \- le sugirió la voz de Sombra.

\- _¿Lord Rycer?_ – el azabache parpadeó los ojos.

 _\- Si, es muy apropiado por cómo eres: Eres un Lord, oscuro, pero a la vez luminoso, tienes justicia y eres practico a la hora de actuar. Y si lo que dice tu siervo es cierto, con esa mascara y esa armadura…serás libre que comenzar a actuar de verdad._ – dijo Sombra. – _Desde hoy serás conocido como Rycer, nacido del poder y la ira…_ -

\- Si…¿porque no? – murmuró el nuevo Lord, poniéndose la máscara y, por ende, la túnica blanca con armadura plateada y capucha. – A partir de hoy, cuando lleve esta mascará, la gente me conocerá como Lord…Rycer…-

\- ¿Lord Rycer? – repitieron Ron y Hermione.

\- Si soy un "Lord", podré fastidiar más a Voldemort. - sonrió Harry, pensando que el nuevo nombre por el que se ha bautizado es estupendo. - Según la tercera memoria, Gryffindor contaba con el titulo de lord. -

\- En su tiempo era un título bastante habitual. – dijo Dumbledore. – Bien, si ya tienes el nombre, entonces solo te queda recordar lo que harás, a partir de ahora. -

\- Luchar contra Lord Voldemort y concienciar a cuantos pueda de su retorno. - declaró Rycer, alzando un puño. – Ahora que ha tenido la oportunidad de probar mi poder, me perseguirá con mas ahínco, pero por ahora, permanecerá en las sombras: le gusta ser…impredecible. – se burló un poco.

\- En efecto, Voldemort no lanzará ataques directos, sino que empezará con…las desapariciones. – susurró Dumbledore. – Debemos abrir bien los ojos, porque después iniciará sus planes más malévolos. – se retiró hacia la salida. – Si alguna vez lucháis juntos, no olvidéis la retaguardia. Sois jóvenes, pero habéis demostrado vuestro talento, y ahora con los tiempos que están llegando, vuestras habilidades son más importantes que nunca. Confió que con vuestra ayuda podamos finalizar con Voldemort lo antes posible. Ah, y Harry, luego quiero hablar contigo en persona en mi despacho. Te espero. -

\- ¿Profesor? – susurró Rycer, deteniendo al director. – La serpiente, era un…-

\- Si, lo era…- corroboró Dumbledore. Y dicho esto, se desapareció.

– Es peligroso que este año vaya a alguna de vuestras casas por vacaciones, así que tendréis que absteneros de mandarme mensajes, yo mismo buscaré el modo de enterarme de las noticias, y contactar con vosotros. – explicó Rycer, volviéndose a sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, antes de asentir con firmeza: Había algo en Rycer que les impulsaba a "seguir" las indicaciones que este formulaba sin apenas discusión.

\- Bien, antes de marcharnos de vacaciones volveremos aquí a por vuestros trajes. – dijo Lord Rycer. – Eso sí, solo si estáis dispuestos a seguirme, porque a fin de cuentas…es vuestra elección. –

\- ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que responderte a esa maldita pregunta? – se quejó Hermione, poniendo su rostro de mandataria.

\- Te vamos a seguir tío. – dijo Ron firmemente. – Aunque nos aten a un dragón y nos manden a volar hacia Rumanía con mi hermano. –

Lord Rycer asintió: Y con ese acto, los próximos movimientos del nuevo Lord quedaron ya planificados. Un inusual, pero a la vez buen plan de verano, en opinión de Harry.

Capítulo 102 - La nueva época de Voldemort

\- Adelante Harry, puedes pasar. – le indicó Albus Dumbledore a Harry, cuando este llegó a la puerta de su despacho.

El joven mago entró en el despacho: Había dejado a Ron y Hermione en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Pasó a penas dos horas desde que el azabache había estado junto con ellos en el Santuario de Gryffindor, donde contemplaron las dos memorias nuevas y donde el joven mago adquirió dos nuevas habilidades, además de la máscara que ahora llevaba en un bolsillo de la túnica (cabía perfectamente, y al ser ligera no se notaba su peso).

El director estaba bastante distraído con una nueva edición del Daily Mail, haciendo otro de sus crucigramas. - ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó amablemente.

\- Mejor, mucho mejor…- dijo Harry, en tono soñoliento por lo tarde que era.

\- Siento haberte pedido que vinieras, más teniendo en cuenta la hora que es, pero me gustaría hablarte sobre una pequeña misión que tengo para ti estas vacaciones. – dijo Dumbledore, dejando la pluma y el periódico a un costado del escritorio.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el azabache, con ganas de saltar alegremente.

\- No te lo había dicho en frente de tus amigos cuando estábamos en el Santuario porque me parecía poco apropiado. Aunque sea admirable su deseo de seguirte halla donde haga falta, ellos tienen familias y están en constante vigilancia. – confirmó Dumbledore. – Perdona si te sientes ofendido. -

\- Para nada señor. – dijo el azabache, sin sentirse ofendido.

\- Bien, ahora, con la destrucción de la serpiente que utilizó Lord Voldemort para la poción que le permitió regenerar su cuerpo, reduce nuestra cantidad de horrocruxes a…-

\- Cuatro, señor. – sonrío el azabache.

\- Bien, muy bien. – asintió Dumbledore, sonriendo ampliamente. – La destrucción de Voldemort está cada vez más cerca, pero mientras que nosotros buscamos destruir sus horrocruxes, él cuenta con total libertad para maquinar sus planes y preparar, lo que probablemente sea la segunda guerra mágica…- suspiró. – Pero por fortuna, conocemos el método para vencerle, y hacer que esta guerra no se prologue tanto como la primera. – se acarició la barba. - Te sorprenderá saber esto, Harry, pero me parece que hemos conseguido hallar un nuevo horrocrux…-

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? – se sorprendió el azabache.

\- Es posible. – dijo el director. – Pero por el momento aún debo comprobar diversos puntos. Algo si te voy adelantando: Dos semanas después de que hayas vuelto con lo Dursley, iré personalmente a buscarte. –

\- ¿De verdad? – se sorprendió el azabache. – Entonces, ¿esa es la pequeña misión de la que hablaba? –

\- Así es, y como creo que no podré llevar a cabo la misión por mí mismo, había pensado en darte una oportunidad, me gustaría verte en acción de nuevo. - sonrío Dumbledore, levantándose de su escritorio. - Ya habrá tiempo para explicarte en resto de los detalles con más calma, querido muchacho, por ahora solo me queda por decirte, que debes estar preparado para lo impredecible…lo desconocido…El mundo exterior siempre está lleno de sorpresas, y lamentablemente no todas ellas son agradables de ver. Uno puede pensar, y planificar, pero al final, los acontecimientos posteriores suceden como deben suceder, nos gusten o no…- le dijo al azabache, tocando su hombro. – En estos hombros, llevarás el peso del futuro, no es una carga que dejaría en alguien tan joven, desde luego, pero después de ver todo cuanto he visto, estoy convencido de que es algo que sabrás sobrellevar con normalidad…está en tus venas después de todo. –

\- Si…- sonrío el azabache, sintiéndose alagado.

\- Así que recuerda esto Harry: Aunque al final tengas que culminar tu destino en solitario, no tienes que llevar la carga de todos por ti mismo. – dijo el director, con un brillo en sus ojos. – Tú tienes amigos, y sé que ellos estarán aquí por ti…igual que lo llevan demostrando desde que llegaron a este castillo…No los vayas a dejar de lado a menos que no quede elección, porque es probable que se esfuercen en buscarte y seguirte, ¿me entiendes? –

\- Sí señor. – respondió Harry firmemente. – Y hablando de ellos, cuando tengan sus nuevas identidades, ¿podrán participar en las reuniones de la Orden? –

\- Creo que la señorita Granger puede estar presente, sin embargo, es posible que el señor Weasley tenga que permanecer al margen. – suspiró Dumbledore. – Si desapareciera de la vista de su familia es probable que Molly se preocupe porque uno de sus hijos no está presente en el cuartel general. –

\- ¿Tenéis cuartel general? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Por supuesto, he hablado con Sirius y hemos considerado que su casa es el sitio más seguro y apropiado para las reuniones. – dijo Dumbledore. – Cuenta con toda clase de hechizos protectores, además de un excelente encantamiento Fidelio el cual yo mismo he incorporado. –

\- ¿Pero el Ministerio no sabe dónde vive Sirius? - preguntó Harry.

\- Lo sepan o con, ahora con el encantamiento Fidelio les será imposible encontrar la casa, a menos que él Guardian secreto se los revele. – explicó el director. – Ahora Harry, creo que ya te dije todo cuanto debía. Puedes volver a la cama. – el azabache se dirigió a la puerta. – Y recuerda…no estás solo. –

Harry asintió con seriedad, antes de marcharse por la puerta de salida.

En la tarde del jueves, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Chloe fueron a darle una visita a Hagrid. Como ya no había profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tenían aquella hora libre la cual bien podían aprovechar para otras cosas.

Cuando se acercaron, Fang salió de un salto por la puerta abierta, ladrando y meneando la cola sin parar.

\- ¿Quién es? - dijo Hagrid, dirigiéndose a la puerta. - ¡Harry! - Salió a su encuentro a zancadas, aprisionó al azabache con un solo brazo, lo despeinó con la mano y dijo: - Me alegro de verte, compañero. Me alegro de verte. –

Al entrar en la cabaña, vieron delante de la chimenea, sobre la mesa de madera, dos platos con sendas tazas del tamaño de calderos.

\- He estado tomando té con Olympe. - explicó Hagrid. - Acaba de irse.

\- ¿Con quién? - preguntó Chloe, intrigada.

\- ¡Con Madame Maxime, por supuesto! - contestó Hagrid.

\- ¿Habéis hecho las paces? - quiso saber Ron.

\- No entiendo de qué me hablas…- contestó Hagrid sin darle importancia, yendo al aparador a buscar más tazas.

Después de preparar té y de ofrecerles un plato de pastas, volvió a sentarse en la silla y examinó a Harry detenidamente con sus ojos de azabache.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó bruscamente.

\- Perfectamente. – respondió Harry.

\- No me esperaba menos, estás hecho de algo más que metal, Harry. – le alabó el semigigante.

El azabache sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho.

\- Sabía que "él" volvería…- dijo Hagrid. Harry asintió (Cuando se conocieron el propio semigigante le explicó todo lo que sabía sobre Voldemort), mientras que Ron, Hermione y Chloe lo miraron, sorprendidos. - Lo sabía desde hacía años, Harry. Sabía que estaba por ahí, aguardando el momento propicio. Tenía que pasar, bueno, ya ha ocurrido, y tendremos que afrontarlo. Lucharemos, tal vez lo reduzcamos antes de que se haga demasiado fuerte. Eso es lo que Dumbledore pretende. ¡Un gran hombre, Dumbledore! Mientras lo tengamos, no me preocuparé demasiado. -

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? – se quejó el azabache con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Y por supuesto, tenemos al futuro mejor mago del mundo! – bramó el semigigante con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que Dumbledore te pidió que hicieras, Hagrid? – quiso saber Hermione. - Mandó a la profesora McGonagall a pediros a ti y a Madame Maxime que fuerais a verlo aquella noche. –

\- Nos ha puesto deberes para el verano. - explicó Hagrid. - Pero son secretos. No puedo hablar de ello, ni siquiera con vosotros. Olympe...Madame Maxime para vosotros...tal vez venga conmigo. Creo que sí. Creo que la he convencido. –

\- Y bien encantado que estás tú. – susurró Chloe, mirando al semigigante con una risita.

\- Bu-bueno, sí. – contestó Hagrid, sonrojándose un poco. - Y ahora...¿quién quiere venir conmigo a ver el último Escreguto? –

\- ¡Genial! – saltó el azabache alegremente, mientras sus amigos lo miraban como si estuviera majareta.

Ya en la noche, Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaron juntos al Santuario de Gryffindor, para comprobar si los atuendos que le habían encargado a Equonovi estaban listos.

\- ¿Cómo va nuestro encargo, Equonovi? – le preguntó Harry tras atravesar la entrada.

\- He terminado, mi señor…- susurró Equonovi. – Las nuevas túnicas están preparadas, además de unas mascaras especiales. Lamentablemente no eh conseguido recrear unas parecidas a la suya. -

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos las enseñas? – preguntó Ron, frotándose las manos como si esperara obtener una bolsa de caramelos.

El escudo de Hogwarts volvió a aparecer, abriéndose de par en par: Levitando como dos fantasmas, aparecieron las nuevas túnicas con armadura (Una de ellas tenía un diseño muy propio para una chica). Se parecían mucho a la túnica con armadura de Lord Rycer, a excepción de las máscaras: estas solo cubrían los ojos, dejando a la vista la boca del portador.

\- Las armaduras están…bien. – reconoció Hermione, una vez recibió la suya con los brazos abiertos. – Pero la mascará, ¿camuflará nuestras voces? –

\- Si. – aclaró Equonovi. – Las máscaras, además de burlar el detector, hará que sonéis a vosotros mismos con una voz más adulta, estoy seguro de que no os reconocerán. –

\- ¡Genial! – saltó Ron alegremente. - Eh, pero si ahora tendremos otra identidad… – dijo, poniéndose la máscara: Su túnica con armadura desapareció, y reapareció vistiendo al pelirrojo tras una luz dorada. - ¿no se supone que necesitamos nombres nuevos? – preguntó, ahora con una voz que parecía de adulto.

\- ¿Y qué nombre sugieres? – preguntó la castaña, probándose la máscara, y viviendo el mismo episodio que él pelirrojo.

\- Tranquila, pensé en los nombres durante estos últimos días. – dijo Harry, poniéndose su máscara para mostrarse como Lord Rycer. – Ron, a partir de hoy serás Ludus. –

\- ¿Y qué significa eso? – quiso saber el pelirrojo.

\- Alabas su habilidad en el ajedrez, ¿eh? – observó Hermione con diversión, su voz era similar al de una mujer adulta.

\- Y tu Hermione, serás Intemotus. – le dijo Rycer a la castaña.

\- ¿Intemotus? – se extrañó Ludus, pero ella parecía alagada.

\- Oh Harry, ¿te emociona tanto mi inteligencia? – preguntó Intemotus con un claro sonrojo.

\- Cada vez me cuesta más seguir tu ritmo de aprendizaje, pero es bueno, ya que en caso de no conocer una respuesta tu si la conoces. Es sencillamente admirable - alabó Rycer, sin mostrar expresión alguna debido a la máscara. – En fin, ahora que tenéis vuestras identidades a salvo, podréis seguirme en cuanto concluya mi encuentro con Dumbledore. Será en aproximadamente dos semanas…-

\- ¿Encuentro con Dumbledore? – repitió Ludus sin comprender. - ¿En dos semanas? ¿Por qué irá a buscarte? –

\- Lamentablemente Dumbledore no me ha dejado más detalles, de momento eso es todo cuando sé. – dijo Rycer. – Por ahora…- se quitó la máscara, volviendo a ser "El estudiante super-famoso con cabello azabache y cicatriz de rayo". – centrémonos en las vacaciones, y en vigilar nuestras espaldas cuando salgamos a la calle. Intentad no…llamar mucho la atención. –

\- Y cuándo termines tu asunto con Dumbledore, ¿qué haremos? – quiso saber Hermione, quitándose la máscara, al igual que Ron.

\- Me comunicaré con ustedes por medio de un Patronus. – dijo Rycer. – Recuerden, partir de ahora, es posible que no solo tengamos a Voldemort en nuestra contra, sino también al Ministerio. –

\- Pero con estas mascaras no nos podrán descubrir, ¿no? – preguntó Ron con entusiasmo.

\- Vaya Ron, cualquiera diría que tienes ganas de meterte en problemas. – observó Hermione con severidad. – Porque es ahí donde nos vamos a meter: ¡En muchos, muchos problemas! –

\- Sería conveniente que aprendieras Oclumancia, Ronald. – dijo Harry. – Si alguien utiliza legeremancia o Veritaserum contigo podrían descubrirte. –

\- Oh…es verdad. – se quejó Ron. – Y…¿Cómo aprendo yo la Oclumancia? –

\- Tengo un libro que explica cómo hacerlo. – dijo Hermione entusiasmada. – Te lo puedo prestar a la hora de volver a la sala común. –

\- ¿Tengo que leer? – Ron rodó los ojos.

\- Es lo que hay. – repuso Harry. – Lamentablemente ni Hermione ni yo somos legeremánticos, por lo que no podemos aplicar ese método en ti. Apréndete el procedimiento e intenta practicarlo en casa. Más adelante te ayudaremos a que refuerces el escudo Oclumántico. -

\- Bueno…- bufó el pelirrojo, pero asintió.

\- Muy bien. – asintió el azabache, quitándose la máscara. – Compañeros, es hora de volver a la rutina estudiantil…aunque ya no quede mucho que estudiar por este curso…- sonrió ampliamente, mientras que Ron y Hermione lo seguían hasta el "ascensor" del Santuario.

La noche antes del retorno a Privet Drive, Harry preparó su baúl con gran entusiasmo. No todo salió tan mal al final, después de todo: Había ganado el Torneo, habían capturado a Skeeter y cuenta con mucha gente que si cree en el retorno de Voldemort. Pero a sabiendas de esto, el azabache era consciente del inmenso trabajo que quedaba por delante. Ahora tenía ganas de que llegara el Banquete de fin de curso, que siempre era motivo de alegría para muchos, y mantenía la esperanza de que la sombra de Voldemort no cubriera la felicidad de la festividad.

Cuando él, Hermione y Ron entraron en el Gran Comedor, vieron con amplias sonrisas como regresaba la clásica decoración de cada año a estas alturas de curso: Las banderas volvían a ser escarlatas con franjas doradas, además del resto de adornos, porque Gryffindor, una vez más, quedó en cabeza.

El auténtico Ojoloco Moody estaba allí sentado, con el ojo mágico y la pata de palo puestos en su sitio. Parecía extremadamente nervioso, y cada vez que alguien le hablaba daba un respingo. Harry no se lo podía echar en cara: era lógico que el miedo de Moody a ser víctima de un ataque se hubiera incrementado tras diez meses de secuestro en su propio baúl. La silla de Karkarov se encontraba vacía. Harry se preguntó, al sentarse con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, dónde estaría en aquel momento, y si Voldemort lo habría atrapado.

Madame Maxime seguía allí. Se había sentado al lado de Hagrid. Hablaban en voz baja. Más allá, junto a la profesora McGonagall, se hallaba Snape. Sus ojos se demoraron un momento en Harry mientras éste lo miraba. Era difícil interpretar su expresión, su piel palideció un poco más de lo habitual, pero su rostro era tan severo como de costumbre.

¿Qué sería lo que Snape había tenido que hacer, por orden de Dumbledore, la noche del retorno de Voldemort? El joven mago tenía una ligera idea de que podía ser: Snape trabajó como espía para Dumbledore poco antes de la caída del mago tenebroso, y todo apuntaba a que ese sería exactamente su trabajo ahora que ha vuelto. Regresar a sus filas para traer cuanta información sea posible al director, aun si debía arriesgar su propia vida.

\- _Siendo el profesor Snape, me parece que no existe nadie más apropiado para semejante tarea_. – pensó el azabache, mirando con cierta admiración a su maestro de pociones.

\- _El viejo Snippy es un maestro del engaño, ¿no?_ – opinó Sombra. – _Pues entonces el viejo Dumby puede sentarse tranquilo y comerse uno caramelos de menta: El trabajo le viene al murciélago como anillo al dedo._ –

\- _¿Así pasas el tiempo?_ – se burló el azabache. – _¿Poniendo acortes y apodos a todo el que puedes?_ –

\- _Solo si me aburro…_ \- respondió Sombra, comenzando a reírse. – _y si se me sale de los…_ -

Los pensamientos de Harry se vieron interrumpidos por el profesor Dumbledore, que se levantó de su silla en la mesa de profesores. El Gran Comedor, tan bullanguero como de costumbre, guardó silencio ante el inicio del discurso.

\- El fin, de otro curso. - dijo Dumbledore, mirándolos a todos. Hizo una pausa, y posó los ojos en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde unos ojos verdosos se fijaban en él, como hacía prácticamente todo el mundo. - Son muchas las cosas que quisiera deciros esta noche, pero antes que nada me gustaría dar la merecida enhorabuena, a uno de nuestros representantes durante el torneo, cuyo valor, talento y devoción por lo desconocido nos galardonó, con este fantástico premio. – señaló a la Copa de los Tres Magos, que posaba sobre una vitrina al lado de la mesa de los profesores. – Así pues, si sois tan amables, me gustaría brindarle un merecido aplauso al campeón del Torneo, nuestro siempre tan intrépido, ¡Harry Potter! –

La reacción dejó a Harry boquiabierto: Casi todo el comedor se puso en pie para aplaudirlo, incluso la casa de Hufflepuff, donde Cedric Diggory le sonreía y aplaudía. O en Ravenclaw, donde Luna y Cho lo miraban con apreciación. Incluso Slytherin, aunque no miraran al azabache con "apreciación" precisamente, (descartando a Parkinson y los gorilas) mostraban un respeto como pocas veces se había visto. Sus contrincantes de las escuelas Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, Fleur y Viktor, hicieron lo mismo, pero añadiendo una sonrisa radiante y un entrecejo fruncido. Ron le obligó a ponerse en pie, y este dedicó una respetuosa reverencia a todos.

\- Muchos conocéis a Harry Potter, mas por los relatos que os hayan contado vuestros mayores, que en persona...pues solo aquellos que son más cercanos a él, conocen mejor como es. – puntualizó Dumbledore. – Todos los que estuvieron presentes en el torneo, pudieron ser testigos de cómo se desenvolvió ante los desafíos que se le imponían, y como los vencía, incluido el ultimo…- ahora el silencio se apoderó de la sala. – Sí, creo que os estaría engañando, si no os dijera que la última prueba dejó un reto para nuestro joven Potter que ninguno, ni siquiera los profesores y jueces esperaba: Un fiel seguidor de Lord Voldemort se infiltró en Hogwarts como uno de nuestros maestros, suplantando hábilmente, a otro. – miró discretamente a Moody. - Os enseñó Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, paseó por nuestros pasillos, y comió con nosotros, con normalidad. Nadie sospechaba que fuera en realidad…un Mortífago. – hubo pequeños cuchicheos entre el alumnado. – Un seguidor de Lord Voldemort, que tenía como misión que nuestro Harry, que tan valientemente superó las pruebas, al tocar la Copa lo llevara hasta él, donde tuvo que luchar valientemente por su propia vida. – la gente miró a Harry con asombro, incluso después de días desde aquella noche. – Harry, una vez más y por causas que solo el destino conoce…volvió a nosotros. Volvió para revelar ante el mundo que…Lord Voldemort, ha vuelto. – los murmullos se hicieron más sonoros. – ¡El Ministerio de magia era contrario a que os lo dijera! El ministro, se niega a aceptar la aterradora realidad, pero me parecía imprudente no advertiros a todos y cada uno de vosotros, sobre su retorno. Ahora, me gustaría hablarles de lo que se pretendía, con el Torneo de los Tres Magos: Su propósito, era el de promover el buen entendimiento entre la comunidad mágica. En vista de lo ocurrido, del retorno de Lord Voldemort, tales lazos parecen ahora más importantes que nunca. - pasó la vista de Hagrid y Madame Maxime a Fleur Delacour y sus compañeros de Beauxbatons, y de éstos a Viktor Krum y los alumnos de Durmstrang, que estaban sentados a la mesa de Slytherin. Krum, según vio Harry, parecía cauteloso, casi asustado, como si esperara que Dumbledore dijera algo contra él. - Todos nuestros invitados… - continuó, y sus ojos se demoraron en los alumnos de Durmstrang. - han de saber que serán bienvenidos en cualquier momento en que quieran volver. Os repito a todos que, ante el retorno de Lord Voldemort, seremos más fuertes cuanto más unidos estemos, y más débiles cuanto más divididos. La fuerza de Lord Voldemort para extender la discordia y la enemistad entre nosotros es muy grande. Sólo podemos luchar contra ella presentando unos lazos de amistad y mutua confianza igualmente fuertes. Las diferencias de costumbres y lengua no son nada en absoluto si nuestros propósitos son los mismos y nos mostramos abiertos. Estoy convencido (y nunca he tenido tantos deseos de estar equivocado) de que nos esperan tiempos oscuros y difíciles. Algunos de vosotros, en este salón, habéis sufrido ya directamente a manos de Lord Voldemort. Muchas de vuestras familias quedaron deshechas por él. Sabiendo esto solo me queda por añadir que…al final, nos tocará elegir entre lo que es correcto, y lo que es fácil…- miró con sus ojos azules las caras de sus estudiantes y adultos presentes, quienes se miraban entre ellos, con diversas expresiones. – Quiero que todos tengáis esto en mente…Bueno, y ahora, antes de comenzar con la fiesta, me gustaría entregar un año más, la Copa de la Casa…¡A Gryffindor! –

Al día siguiente, el baúl de Harry estaba listo. Hedwig se encontraba de nuevo en la jaula, y la jaula encima del baúl. Con el resto de los alumnos de cuarto, él, Ron y Hermione aguardaban en el abarrotado vestíbulo los carruajes que los llevarían de vuelta a la estación de Hogsmeade. Era otro hermoso día de verano.

\- ¡Haggy! –

El azabache miró a su alrededor: Fleur Delacour subía velozmente la escalinata de piedra para entrar en el castillo. Tras ella, vio a Hagrid ayudando a Madame Maxime a hacer recular dos de sus gigantescos caballos para engancharlos: el carruaje de Beauxbatons estaba a punto de despegar.

\- Nos volveguemos a veg, espego - dijo Fleur, tendiéndole la mano al llegar ante él. - Quiego encontgag tgabajo aquí paga mejogag mi inglés. –

\- Me parece bien, Fleur. – asintió el azabache con una sonrisa. Ron iba a decir algo, pero que quedó de piedra cuando vio la mirada que le lanzaba Chloe desde atrás. – Nada mejor que ir al país donde se habla el idioma como para aprenderlo bien. –

Fleur asintió. - Adiós, Haggy. - se despidió, dando media vuelta para irse. - ¡Ha sido un placeg conocegte! ¡Oh, y a ti también Hegmione! ¡Chica con suegte! – la castaña se sonrojó.

\- Me pregunto cómo volverán los de Durmstrang…- comentó Ron. - ¿Crees que podrán manejar el barco sin Karkarov? –

\- Karrkarrov no lo manejaba. - dijo una voz ronca. - Se quedaba en el camarrote y nos dejaba hacerr el trrabajo. – era Viktor Krum, que se había acercado para hablar con Harry.

\- Hola Viktor. – le saludó el azabache amablemente. - ¿Cómo estás? –

\- Eh tenido días mejorres, crreeme. – respondió Viktor. – Diggory aún está un poco molesto conmigo, perro ya no parrece que esté tan alterrado como aquella noche. – confesó. – En cuanto a ti, esperro que puedas concederrme una rrevancha. –

\- ¿Revancha? – se extrañaron Ron y Hermione.

\- Ah, ¿no os lo dije? – sonrió el azabache. – Dos días después de salir de la enfermería, tuve mi pequeño duelo con Viktor. Al final logré ganarle, y eso que él es bastante rápido. – resaltó.

\- ¿En serio te ganó? – le preguntó Chloe, acercándose hacia el trio junto con Ginny.

\- Si…perro al menos sigo siendo mejorr buscadorr que él. – gruñó Krum, pero con una sonrisa.

\- Eso podemos averiguarlo en un futuro, pero tendrás que esperar. – suspiró el azabache. – No tengo edad para jugar en el equipo nacional. –

\- Tampoco para jugar en un equipo profesional. – observó Ron.

\- Por ahorra, me despido. – dijo Krum. – Ya tendrremos oportunidad de batirrnos en duelo más adelante. -

\- Si. – asintió el azabache. – Y…¿Tenéis ya nuevo director? – le preguntó.

Krum se encogió de hombros. Le estrechó la mano a Harry y compañía, antes de darse la vuelta para volver con sus compañeros, y que Ron, Chloe y Ginny lo persiguieran, en busca de más autógrafos.

\- Ya empezamos…- bufó Hermione, llevándose una mano a la nuca, mientras Harry sonreía chistosamente.

El tiempo no pudo ser más diferente en el viaje de vuelta a King's Cross de lo que había sido a la ida en septiembre. No había ni una nube en el cielo. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Chloe habían conseguido un compartimiento para ellos solos, mientras que Ginny regresó con Draco. Pigwidgeon iba de nuevo tapado bajo la manta de viaje de Ron, para que no estuviera todo el tiempo chillando. Hedwig dormitaba con la cabeza bajo el ala, y Crookshanks se había hecho un ovillo sobre un asiento libre, y parecía un peluche de color canela.

Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaron sobre los deberes de vacaciones, mientras que Chloe descansaba en el hombro del pelirrojo, y el tren marchaba hacia el sur. Sólo dejaron de hablar cuando llegó el carrito de la comida, haciendo que la rubia despertara de golpe.

Cuando la señora del carrito se marchó, y Harry se hubo guardado el monedero con el que pagó todo, retomaron la conversación, está vez, con algo para picar.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué has decidido hacer con Skeeter? – le preguntó el azabache a la castaña.

\- Le he explicado que la dejaré salir cuando lleguemos a Londres. – respondió ella, mientras degustaba un pastel de caldero. - Ya sabe que tiene que estar calladita un año entero. Veremos si puede dejar el hábito de escribir horribles mentiras sobre la gente. -

\- Me alegro de que no fueras tan dura con ella. – admitió Chloe, comiendo al mismo ritmo que Harry y Hermione: algo que no es habitual en ella. – Si fuera por Ginny, ella la despellejaba viva. –

Harry y Ron se rieron, aunque el pelirrojo se atoró un poco con sus grajeas Betty Bott mientras lo hacía. Sonriendo ampliamente, Hermione volvió a meter el escarabajo en la mochila.

De repente, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió: Era Pansy Parkinson.

\- Muy lista, Granger…- dijo con burla. Crabbe y Goyle estaban tras ella. Los tres parecían más satisfechos, arrogantes y amenazadores que nunca. - O sea que has pillado a esa estúpida periodista… - añadió pensativamente, asomándose y mirándolos con una leve sonrisa en los labios -, y Potter vuelve a ser el niño mimado de Dumbledore. Genial…- su sonrisa se acentuó. Crabbe y Goyle también los miraban con sonrisas malévolas. - Intentando no pensar en ello, ¿eh? ¿Haciendo como si no hubiera ocurrido? –

\- Largo. – gruñó Chloe, mirando desagradablemente a Pansy: Se parecía un poco a la mirada habitual de la señora Malfoy. Harry observó como ella ya tenía la varita en la mano.

No habían vuelto a tener a Parkinson cerca desde hacía semanas. Y la ausencia de confrontación era notable: La Slytherin estaba más espesa de lo habitual. Miró fijamente hacia Chloe, con maldad.

\- A ti se te acabó el chollo, Chloe…- masculló Parkinson. – Tu padre te ha ignorado todo este tiempo, pero después de lo que ha publicado "El Profeta" no esperes que te reciba con los brazos abiertos…¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Nunca le he visto hacerlo! – exclamó, riéndose a carcajadas, al igual que los "gorilas".

\- Cállate…- musitó Chloe, comenzando a enfadarse y respirar bruscamente.

\- ¡Eso te pasa por haber escogido el bando perdedor! – bramó Pansy, ahora viéndose claramente furiosa. - ¡Debiste escoger a Slytherin, así tu padre te habría seguido queriendo, pero no…tuviste que escoger a Gryffindor e insultar a tu familia! ¡Y luego Draco…! – se atragantó, y pegó un puñetazo a la pared.

\- Mi padre y yo tuvimos diferencias incluso antes de que entrara en Hogwarts…- murmuró la rubia, aunque Harry alcanzó a escucharla.

\- Luego…- siguió Pansy. - ese…se larga con esa apestosa de Weasley…y…-

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamar apestosa a mi hermana, lagartija! – gritó Ron, sacando su varita.

\- Es suficiente Parkinson, mejor lárgate de aquí antes de que…- le advertía Hermione de mal humor, pero la chica de Slytherin la interrumpió.

\- Es demasiado tarde, Granger…- susurró Pansy, antes de reír con locura. - ¡Ahora que ha retornado el Señor Tenebroso, los sangre sucia y los amigos de los muggles serán los primeros en caer! Ah…el comienzo sería perfecto, si fueras tú la primera en…-

\- ¡NUNCA! – gritó Harry: su enfado emergió efervescentemente. Blandió su varita, dispuesto a hechizar a Pansy.

\- ¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? – bramó la voz de un joven.

Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle se volvieron bruscamente: Cedric, Cho y los gemelos Weasley estaban detrás de ellos, y no parecían muy contentos precisamente…(Aunque los gemelos se mofaban con discreción).

\- ¡Tch! Diggory, ¿Qué haces aquí? – musitó Pansy.

\- Cumplir con mis labores de prefecto, desde luego. – aclaró Cedric.

\- Está prohibido realizar duelos en los pasillos. – dijo Cho, apuntando con su varita al trio de Slytherin, al igual que Cedric.

\- ¡No estamos en Hogwarts! – se quejó Parkinson.

\- ¡Estáis en el Expreso de Hogwarts! ¡Y aquí también hay normas que cumplir! – bramó Cedric, con un resplandor lleno de valor.

\- ¡Hmph! – gruñó Parkinson, volviéndose a Harry y los demás. – Que lo paséis bien en vacaciones…si podéis. – les dijo burlonamente, antes de marcharse por el pasillo, arrastrando consigo a Crabbe y Goyle como si fueran un par de enormes sacos de patatas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esa víbora? Se comporta como una tonta. – dijo Cho, negando con la cabeza.

\- Espero no verla de prefecta el año que viene, sería un desastre. – suspiró Cedric, guardándose su varita. – Bueno, volvamos al compartimento, ¿sí? – le dijo a Cho, haciendo que ella asintiera. – Hasta luego chicos. – se despidió de Harry y los demás con una sonrisa.

\- Hasta luego Cedric, y gracias por la ayuda. – le agradeció Harry, aunque se sintió un poco decepcionado por no poder darle su merecido a Parkinson, que bien parecía pedirlo a gritos.

\- Hola. – saludó Fred, una vez se fue la pareja de prefectos.

\- Quisimos venir a ver qué buscaban estos tres. – dijo George. – y cuando los vimos no lo dudamos, fuimos al rescate. –

\- Pero esos dos tortolitos se nos adelantaron. – se quejó Fred. – En fin, otra vez será…¿Alguien quiere echar una partida con los naipes explosivos? - preguntó, sacando un mazo de cartas.

Iban por la quinta partida cuando Harry se decidió a preguntarles: - ¿Nos lo vais a decir? ¿A quién le hacíais chantaje? –

\- Ah. - dijo George con cierto misterio. - ¡Eso! –

\- No importa - contestó Fred, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. - No tiene importancia. Ya no la tiene, por lo menos. –

\- Hemos desistido. - añadió George encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero Harry y compañía siguieron insistiendo, hasta que Fred dijo al fin: - Bien, de acuerdo. Si de verdad lo queréis saber...se trataba de Ludo Bagman. –

\- ¿¡Bagman!? - exclamó Harry con brusquedad. - ¿¡Quieres decir que ese gordo puñetero estaba envuelto en...!? –

\- Qué va. - repuso George con un dejo sombrío. - Ni mucho menos, es un cretino, no tiene bastante cerebro para eso. –

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Ron.

Fred vaciló un momento antes de responder. -¿Os acordáis de la apuesta que hicimos con él, en los Mundiales de Quidditch? Apostamos a que ganaría Irlanda pero que Krum atraparía la Snitch. –

\- Nos acordamos. - dijeron Harry y Ron.

\- Bien, el muy cretino nos pagó en oro leprechaun que había cogido de las mascotas del equipo de Irlanda. –

\- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió Chloe.

\- Sí. - confirmó Fred con malhumor. - Y se desvaneció, claro. A la mañana siguiente, ¡no quedaba nada! –

\- Pero...habrá sido una equivocación, ¿no? —comentó Hermione.

George se rió con cierta amargura. - Sí, eso fue lo que pensamos al principio. Creímos que si le escribíamos explicándole el error que había cometido, soltaría la pasta. Pero de eso nada. No hizo caso de nuestra carta. Intentamos repetidamente hablar con él en Hogwarts, pero siempre tenía alguna excusa para marcharse. –

\- Sí, me pude dar cuenta…- susurró el azabache. Aún recordaba las diferentes ocasiones en las que vio a los gemelos acosando a Bagman.

\- Al final se volvió bastante desagradable. - explicó Fred. - Nos dijo que éramos demasiado jóvenes para apostar, y que no nos daría nada. –

\- ¡Tch! La típica escusa de los adultos. – protestó Chloe, y los gemelos asintieron enérgicamente, de acuerdo con ella.

\- Así que le pedimos que al menos nos devolviera nuestro dinero. – siguió George.

\- ¡No se negaría a eso! - exclamó Hermione casi sin voz.

\- ¡Ya lo creo que se negó! - dijo Fred.

\- Pero…¡eran todos vuestros ahorros! – se escandalizó la rubia.

\- No nos lo tienes que explicar. - dijo George cabizbajo. - Por supuesto, al final averiguamos lo que ocurría. El padre de Lee Jordan también había tenido muchos problemas para que Bagman le diera el dinero. Resulta que está metido en líos con los duendes. Le prestaron mucho dinero. Una banda de ellos lo acorraló en el bosque después de los Mundiales y le cogió todo el oro que llevaba con él, y aún no bastaba para pagar todo lo que les debía. Lo siguieron a Hogwarts para que no se les escabullera. Lo ha perdido todo en el juego. No tiene dónde caerse muerto. ¿Y sabéis cómo intentó pagar a los duendes? –

\- Sorpréndeme…- dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Apostó por ti, tío. - explicó Fred. - Apostó un montón contra los duendes a que ganabas el Torneo. –

\- Ah…eso explica porque estaba tan pesadito durante las pruebas, el muy cerdo. – bufó el azabache. – Todo el tiempo preguntándome si necesitaba ayuda…¡Ha! Pensaba que era un don nadie, el más débil del Torneo...-

\- No hace falta que nos lo recuerdes. – le dijo George.

– Hasta le diste lo suyo a "Quien tu sabes". - le alabó Fred.

\- En fin, si he ganado, ¿no se supone que os tiene que regresar el dinero? – preguntó Harry.

\- Nones. - dijo George, negando con la cabeza. - Los duendes juegan tan sucio como él: dicen que tardaste como una hora en volver, y que Bagman apostó a que ganabas y volvías en menos de media hora. Así que Bagman ha tenido que darse a la fuga. Escapó después de la tercera prueba. – exhaló un hondo suspiro y volvió a repartir cartas.

\- ¡Hmph! Ese cerdo escurridizo…- gruñó el azabache en voz baja. – _Pero ahora sin el dinero, Fred y George tardarán mucho en volver a reunir aquella cantidad, a menos que…_ -

El resto del viaje fue bastante agradable. Harry hubiera querido que durara todo el verano, de hecho, para no llegar nunca a King's Cross...Pero, como había aprendido aquel último curso, el tiempo no transcurre más despacio cuando nos espera algo desagradable, y el expreso de Hogwarts no tardó en acercarse al andén nueve y tres cuartos aminorando la marcha. La confusión y el alboroto usuales llenaron los pasillos mientras los estudiantes se apeaban.

Mientras que Ron, Hermione y Chloe iba a por su equipaje, el azabache se quedó dónde estaba: - Fred, George. – dijo. – Esperad un momento, por favor. – pidió con amabilidad.

Los dos gemelos se volvieron. Harry abrió su baúl y sacó el dinero del premio.

\- Cogedlo, queridos socios. - les dijo, y puso la bolsa en las manos de George.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - exclamó Fred, pasmado.

\- Que lo cojáis. - repitió Harry con una sonrisa. - Yo no lo necesito. –

\- Estás mal del coco. - dijo George, tratando de devolvérselo.

\- No, no lo estoy. – aclaró Harry, sin dejar de sonreír. - Cogedlo y seguid inventando más para Sortilegios Weasley. Tengo ganas de ver qué novedades nos traéis para el curso que viene…-

\- Se ha vuelto majara…- dijo Fred, casi con miedo.

\- Escuchad: si no lo cogéis, pienso tirarlo por el váter. – les advirtió el azabache, entonando los ojos. - Ni lo quiero, ni lo necesito. Pero no me vendría mal reírme un poco, tal vez todos necesitemos reírnos. Me temo que dentro de poco nos van a hacer mucha falta las risas…¡Y qué mejor que un par de expertos como vosotros! ¡La gente os necesita chicos! –

\- Harry… - musitó George, sopesando la bolsa. - …aquí tiene que haber mil galeones. –

\- ¡Exactamente! – asintió el azabache. - Piensa cuántas galletas de canarios se pueden hacer con eso. - Los gemelos lo miraron fijamente. - Pero no le digáis a vuestra madre de dónde lo habéis sacado...aunque, bien pensado, tal vez ya no tenga tanto empeño en que os hagáis funcionarios del Ministerio. –

\- Harry...- comenzó Fred, y entonces a Harry se le cruzó una idea en su lucida mente.

\- _Confusión Total…-_ pensó mentalmente. – Cogeréis este dinero y continuareis con vuestras creaciones para Sortilegios Weasley…- susurró, levantando tres dedos en frente de las caras de los gemelos.

\- Si…- respondieron ellos, como si estuvieran adormitados.

El azabache sonrió: su nueva habilidad funcionaba bien. Los gemelos sacudieron la cabeza, como si acabar de recibir un par de tortas en la cara.

El joven mago salió del compartimiento sin dejarlos decir ni una palabra más.

Tío Vernon lo esperaba al otro lado de la barrera. Sirius y Remus lo recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, al igual que la señora Weasley.

\- Cuídate mucho Harry. – le dijo Sirius. – Y no te olvides de seguir escribiéndome, ¿eh? – miró un momento a tío Vernon. – Ya tuve unas palabritas con ese gordito: Él dice que todo marcha bien, pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa, lo que haga falta…-

\- Y nos presentaremos allí en el acto. – finalizó Remus con una sonrisa.

\- No te olvides de alimentarte bien, Harry. – le dijo la señora Weasley. – Estaremos en contacto. –

\- Hasta luego, Harry. - se despidió Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Esperaré tu mensaje…- le susurró al oído, antes de llevar sus maletas al Ford Anglia.

\- Gracias, Harry. - musitó George, mientras Fred, a su lado, asentía fervientemente con la cabeza.

\- Bueno…ya nos vemos, Harry. – le dijo Hermione, cogiéndolo de las manos mientras contemplaba sus resplandecientes ojos verdosos.

\- Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, te lo prometo. – susurró el azabache, antes de darle un tierno beso. En ese momento, alguien se aclaró la garganta: Era Dan Granger, que iba acompañado de Jean, su esposa.

\- Hermi nos ha contado todo cuanto ha ocurrido durante ese Torneo. – le explicó Dan, observando como la pareja adolescente se separaba bruscamente. - ¡Que fuerte! ¡Así que ganaste! Es una pena que no estés en la cantera del Manchester United, contigo en un futuro ganaríamos muchos títulos y…-

\- Era un torneo de magos Dan, no un torneo de futbol juvenil. – le dijo Jean, rodando los ojos mientras hacía a un lado a su marido. – Bueno Harry, cuídate mucho, y si puedes, échanos una visita, ya sabes donde vivimos. – le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa.

\- Desde luego, cuídense mucho vosotros también. –

Y tras saludar a todos sus amigos con la mano, se marchó junto con el tío Vernon, que gruñía en silencio. "No había por qué preocuparse todavía", se dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento posterior del coche de los Dursley. Como le había dicho su gran amigo Hagrid, lo que tuviera que llegar, llegaría, y ya habría tiempo de plantarle cara.

 **Nota del Autor:** ¡WOW! Por fin acabé el cuarto año…y lo que aún nos espera, pero eso sí, si habéis prestado atención, sabrán que esto no es más que el comienzo de muchos más cambios que llegaran a medida que avancen lo capítulos.

Primero que nada, siento mucho la demora con las entregas: Tengo trabajo, ¿saben? XD, de todos modos, intentaré ser más regular con las entregas, ya que estoy bastante enganchado a este fic, pero tengo que cuidar detalles (a veces de ver tantas palabras y letras a uno le entra el sueñecito :3)

Hay tantas sorpresas por mostrar…pero no pienso dar SPOILERS, se aguantan, ¡Mwhahahaha! ^_^

Y créanme, no hemos visto aún nada, pero nada, de hasta dónde puede llegar el viejo Voldy y su retorcida ambición (La historia empieza a cambiar, sigue más o menos la ruta conocida pero con cambios, como estos últimos).

Como veis, nuestro Harry va a salir a patear las calles bajo una máscara en vacaciones, o cuando Dumbledore requiera de su ayuda (Como que va a ignorar a un tipo capaz de desafiar a Voldemort :V), y no lo hará solo, pues estarán Hermione, Ron, y mas gente que se unirá a él en su lucha contra los mortífagos y compañía.

Quisiera aprovechar también para dar un sincero agradecimiento a todos lo que leen y dejan su review. Me gustan saber que a mucha gente le gusta leer este fic, a pesar de una serie de errores con algunas palabras que a veces me da cosa y tengo que acabar corrigiéndolo porque si no me da algo :/ Eh leído de todo en los comentarios, sin insultos y entendible, de verdad, se agradece. Aunque muchas de sus sugerencias sean buenas, yo soy el único que sabe cómo seguirá este fic, y como acabará…lo tengo todo bien pensado, y aunque me llevé tiempo escribirlo, sé que lo quiero acabar.

Os podrá gustar más, o menos, pero por algo es mi fic, ¿no? Tampoco tengo un interés más allá que un entrenamiento propio con este "what if", lo lee el que quiere ^_^

Y aquí van las gracias a…: TaisV, Mar91, Noemi Cullen, Wiz, fanthi, RavenGP, rocio e-chan, Dgf22, SAYUMI BLACK, Karla, Danielfinnigand, Rosseshadow, BigPanzer, Ramib89, Ranmoon Boy, Jose Luis, AmiSakura, Nixfire, nessa, VlaDgt, Angiiee-Cullen, Usuario865, , Mr. F. Grillo, Fran Cullen-Swan-Hale, msjorten, Drax 21, Ranmoon Boy, BetoMarcateur, Annie, ifrit2007, BetoMarcateur, Ranmoon Man, CCSakuraforever, Melodiosa, Mokeyd95, Raul Pessoa y a los lectores que comentan con el nombre "Guest" xD.

¡Y POR SUPUESTO! A todos los que leen y siguen este fic. Al final puedo decir que a merecido la pena distraerme con esta línea de tiempo alternativa donde el héroe tiene un ancestro Cool.

Bueno, os espero en los próximos capítulos: ¡QUINTO AÑO, ALLA VAMOS! Pff…quinto año…xD


	52. Ch103-104-Año V

Capítulo 103 – La familia Gaunt

Dos semanas, sin lugar a dudas, el periodo más corto en el que Harry se vio obligado a permanecer con sus "anti-mágicos" tíos, y el primo con el cual se llevaba de perlas desde hacía tres años. En ese tiempo mucho se podía hacer: Como visitar tiendas, ir al gimnasio, a la piscina, adelantar deberes de vacaciones, reforzar su Oclumancia…pero sobre todo, pensar. Porque analizar cómo se han desarrollado los últimos acontecimientos dejó a Harry con mucho en que meditar.

Aún recordaba cómo era todo antes de que descubriera el mundo mágico: Una vida condenado a permanecer encerrado en una alacena debajo de las escaleras, saliendo de ella solo para obedecer las órdenes de sus crueles tíos, los cuales ni se preocupaban por su correcta alimentación, su vestimenta o incluso, su moral, además de que en esos años su primo era tan y tan mimado, que normalmente Harry debía aguantar su actitud grosera, bestia y arrogante. Luego, como sucedió todo, una vez descubrió la magia: Huyendo de lo que fue el último de una serie de casos de magia accidental, encontrando el Caldero Chorreante, y por ende a Hagrid, quien le mostró el mundo mágico y todo lo relacionado con él. Conoció a Hermione, una chica inteligente, y mandona, pero también bondadosa y valiente. En ella, Harry encontró todo lo que esperaba del amor de su vida, además de compartir muchas aficiones juntos, como el desarrollo de habilidades mágicas, éxitos académicos y deliciosos momentos juntos, cuando se escabullían para tener un tiempo de intimidad en la Torre de Astronomía. En otras palabras, ella era esa persona por la que todo esfuerzo merecía la pena dar. Y luego estaba Ron, su colega, su hermano, aquél que sabía cómo sacarle unas risas cuando no era capaz de pensar en cosas graciosas, aquel que le apoya cuando su chica no lo hacía, aquel con quien, sencillamente, compartía cosas propias entre chicos: La pasión por el Quidditch, los rivales, los duelos, las chuches, las cervezas de mantequilla y el único juego donde no consigue ganarle, el ajedrez mágico.

Pero obviando los momentos dorados de sus anteriores años en Hogwarts, en los tiempos más resientes resaltaba un acontecimiento en particular: El retorno, de Lord Voldemort.

Harry pensaba que descubriendo la magia podría tener una vida nueva, una vida con la cual ser feliz, sin volver a ser atormentado por sus odiosos tíos y encontrar su lugar en el mundo. Pero como todo objetivo, tiene barreras, obstáculos los cuales se interponen en su felicidad, ¿el principal? Tom (Idiota con cara de serpiente) Ryddle. Si quería vivir un futuro debía deshacerse de ese molesto asesino, aunque con él llegara también su gran inspiración para la vida: ayudar a salvar inocentes, luchando con valentía, tal y como lo hacía su honorable ancestro, Godric Gryffindor.

Cuando Hagrid le contó a Harry que Voldemort fue el principal responsable de la muerte de sus padres, quienes eran conocidos por ser magos bondadosos y de gran talento, su furia emergió como un lento depredador, que se acercaba pacientemente a la salida para iniciar una cacería. Su ira, a pesar de la gran cantidad de sucesos buenos que llegó a vivir en el castillo de Hogwarts, fue en aumento. Podía sentirlo, sentía que Voldemort estaba regresando, y más tarde sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas, cuando el plan del lord oscuro tuvo éxito, y él fue capturado para que su sangre fuera usada como ingrediente de una maldita poción, con la cual recuperó su cuerpo.

\- _Ese canalla miserable…_ \- gruñó el azabache desde su mente, mientras seguía redactando los diez pergaminos que el profesor Snape encargó para Pociones.

Pero dejando de lado sus motivaciones y la frustración vivida en la última prueba del Torneo, lo que más preocupaba a Harry en esos momentos era lo que estaba a punto de comenzar en el mundo mágico: Se aproximaba una nueva guerra contra magos tenebrosos, y la Orden del Fénix, la organización fundada por Albus Dumbledore para combatir a Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos, debía regresar a la acción.

Y Harry, inspirado porque su estimado director confiara en él para que se uniera a la causa, esperaba impacientemente a que llegará el día en que debía acompañarle a la pequeña misión que serviría para poner a prueba su capacidad en el mundo abierto.

La tarde del 17 de Julio transcurrió con normalidad: Tío Vernon se quejaba del calor sofocante, tía Petunia se volvía loca porque las plantas de su jardín necesitaban más cuidados de los que habitualmente solía ofrecer (que eran tantos como los regalos que su primo exigía antiguamente), Dudley se fue con unos amigos a jugar básquet…y Harry permanecía una vez más en su dormitorio, mirando por la ventana con cara de aburrido (Ya había completado casi todos sus deberes de vacaciones).

Intentaba no ponerse a pestañear, en caso de que el director apareciera en cualquier momento. Una vez más echó un vistazo a la nota que le mandó por medio de Hedwig.

 _Querido Harry: Si te parece bien, iré al número 4 de Privet Drive el próximo sábado a las siete en punto de la tarde para que me acompañes a nuestra pequeña misión, te explicaré más en cuanto nos reunamos._

 _Por favor, envíame tu respuesta cuanto antes. Hasta el próximo viernes. Atentamente…_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

\- _Bueno profesor, ya son las siete, ¿Cuándo piensa aparecer?_ – bufó el azabache, doblando la nota y guardándola en el cajón de su mesita de noche. De repente, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa, y entonces Harry recordó que Dumbledore, al igual que muchos magos, podía aparecerse. – _Por supuesto, al profesor Dumbledore le gusta llegar…con estilo._ – sonrío. Se acercó a la jaula donde Hedwig, esperaba ansiosa poder salir a estirar las alas. – Bien querida amiga, es hora de que vayas a volar: Vigila tus alrededores, no te detengas en ninguna lechucería por más de cinco minutos, si hace falta ve a descansar en los bosques, y después ven a verme al Caldero Chorreante, pasaré unos días allí. – y tras hablarle entre susurros, la lechuza saltó del brazo del joven mago por la ventana, alejándose por la puesta del sol. – _Es la hora…_ -

Con el corazón palpitante y lleno de emoción, Harry cogió su chaqueta y una bolsa con cremallera: En ella logró realizar con éxito un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, ya que allí llevaría todas sus pertenencias como estudiante mientras viajaba por allí y por allá bajo la identidad de la máscara que llevaba escondida en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, Lord Rycer…

\- ¿¡Quién diablos es usted!? – gruñó la voz del tío Vernon desde el recibidor, quien de seguro se encargó de abrir la puerta.

\- Buenas noches caballero, usted debe de ser el señor Dursley. – habló la reconocida voz afable del profesor Dumbledore. - Supongo que Harry le habrá comentado que vendría a recogerlo…-

\- Ah, es usted. - gruñó la remolacha con bigotes. – Sí, si me acuerdo. Dígame, ¿Sabe usted cuantas veces más piensa volver ese…muchacho? – preguntó, una vez Harry se plantó en la escalera a observar la escena con una sonrisa divertida.

Dumbledore miró con sus ojos azulados y brillantes al tío Vernon, haciendo que este entrecerrara los ojos, como si el sol le diera en la cara.- Harry tiene que regresar por vacaciones a esta casa hasta que cumpla sus diecisiete años. – explicó tranquilamente el director. – Y…como puedo ver, Harry ya está listo. –

Tío Vernon se volvió para ver al chico con su habitual mirada llena de desprecio. - ¿Y tus cosas, chico? – preguntó sin ganas.

\- A buen recaudo. – sonrío el azabache, una vez alcanzó la entrada. – Buenas tardes profesor, es un honor verle por aquí. – saludó afablemente a su director.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo, Harry. – asintió Dumbledore, con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Bueno, ¿se lo lleva o no? – se impacientó Dursley.

\- Si, aunque reconozco que me habría apetecido tomar algo en tan encantador vecindario, pero dado que el tiempo apremia…- decía el director, sin dejar de sonreír.

Harry pasó frente a tío Vernon, atravesando la entrada de la casa. – Bueno, nos vemos el próximo verano. – dijo el joven mago en tono jovial. – Ah, y si puedes, haz la dieta que te aconsejé, tu salud lo agradecerá. –

\- ¡Hmph! – fue todo lo que soltó Vernon, antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

\- ¿Una dieta? – preguntó Dumbledore con curiosidad, mientras avanzaban por la ya oscura calle.

\- Si, corre riesgo de sufrir de diabetes, tía Petunia lo comentó la semana pasada. – le explicó Harry. – Así que le di una lista de lo que debe tomarse semanalmente, aunque me temo que no bastará si sigue empeñándose en estar de mal humor todo el tiempo…-

\- Vaya, pobre hombre. – suspiró Dumbledore, antes de saludar a la señora Figg. – ¡Hola Arabella! – le saludó, y ella hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Tan pronto se lo lleva, profesor? – dijo la señora Figg.

\- ¿Arabella? – a Harry ese nombre le resultaba familiar.

\- Así es, tengo que tratar unos asuntos importantes con Harry. – dijo Dumbledore. – No olvides decirle a Mundungus que permanezca alerta. -

\- Bien, bien, ya nos estamos viendo Harry. – le dijo Figg al azabache.

\- Lo mismo digo señora Figg. – respondió el azabache, parpadeando los ojos.

Mientras avanzaban, Dumbledore le contó que, para su seguridad, Harry contaba con la vigilancia de Arabella Figg y Mundungus Fletcher, por si necesita ayuda en caso de que sucedieran "episodios fuera de lo habitual".

\- Y, ¿de qué se conocen la señora Figg y usted? – quiso saber el azabache.

\- Arabella ha sido mi fuente en este vecindario desde hace unos años. – explicó Dumbledore. – Ella me informaba si sucedía algo fuera de lo normal, por los alrededores de tu casa. –

Harry se detuvo en seco. - ¿Y nunca le informó del trato que recibía por parte de…los Dursley, antes de entrar en Hogwarts? – preguntó, mirando con decepción al director.

\- Ella no miraba más allá de las puertas de la casa, Harry. – dijo Dumbledore, con algo de tristeza. – De haber sabido lo que ocurría…lo más probable es que les hubiera visitado mucho antes. –

Harry se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta que finalmente asintió.

\- En cualquier caso, ahora debemos irnos. – dijo finalmente el director. – Harry, cógete de mi brazo. –

El azabache asintió y cogió con firmeza el brazo diestro de su director, y volvió a vivir el mismo episodió que experimentó hace más de un año: Una vez más se sintió como si lo hubieran hecho pasar por un tubo de goma muy estrecho.

Lo bueno era que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de viajes, rápidos, moviditos, pero eficaces si se tiene éxito. Cuando abrió los ojos, contempló que se encontraba detrás de "Cabeza de Puerco", la taberna donde habló con Sirius una vez, cuando no podían hacerlo en "Las Tres Escobas" por culpa de Rita Skeeter, cuando se dedicaba a "cazar" exclusivas.

\- Muy bien Harry, ahora viajaremos al castillo en escobas. – dijo Dumbledore. - ¿Tienes por ahí tu Saeta de Fuego? – le preguntó.

\- Oh si, em…espere un minuto. – dijo Harry, abriendo la cremallera de su bolsa y buscando dentro, llegando a meter casi todo el brazo diestro hasta que alcanzó lo que detectaba como uno de los posa pies de la escoba. – Bien, solo…debo…tener…cuidado…con no tirar los libros y…- decía, mientras sacaba cuidadosamente la Saeta.

\- Un encantamiento de extensión indetectable excelente, Harry. – alabó Dumbledore. – Me pregunto, si habrás hecho lo mismo con tu baúl... –

\- No lo vi necesario, señor. – dijo Harry, sacando finalmente su escoba. – ¿Y…donde está su escoba? –

Dumbledore blandió su varita, y tras agitarla con elegancia hizo aparecer una escoba: Era una Cometa 290.

\- Hemos renovado las escobas de la escuela. – explicó entusiasmado. – Un grupo de estudiantes de primer año envió una queja hace meses, las escobas que teníamos estaban muy mal gastadas, les habían salido ramas por todas partes…-

Harry sonrío tristemente, recordando las clases de vuelo con la señora Hooch. – _En serio, ¿tanto hemos tenido que esperar para que compren escobas nuevas?_ – pensó, negando con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

\- ¿¡Quién hace jaleo en mi patio!? – gruñó la voz del tabernero, cuando este salió afuera tenía los ojos entrecerrados. – Oh, Albus. – dijo fríamente.

\- Buenas noches Abe. – saludó Dumbledore con tranquilidad. – Lamento haberte molestado, estaba a punto de emprender el vuelo con Harry. –

\- Hm…ya veo. – dijo Aberforth, rascándose la barba: tenía los mismos ojos azulados de su director. – Adiós. –

\- Hasta otra, Abe. – asintió Dumbledore, mientras el tabernero regresaba al interior de su local.

Harry y Dumbledore emprendieron el vuelo. Nunca antes había sobrevolado Hogsmeade, las casar se veían tan pequeñas…incluso alcanzó a ver el humo que salía de la tienda de golosinas de Honeydukes.

\- ¿Ese era su hermano, señor? – preguntó Harry, mientras sobrevolaban el bosque prohibido.

\- Si Harry. – respondió Dumbledore rápidamente.

\- Hm…no parecía muy contento de verle, en realidad. – comentó el azabache.

\- Aberforth se irrita cuando alguien se cuela en su patio trasero sin avisar. – sonrío Dumbledore tristemente. – Más bien debo dar gracias de que no soltara a alguna de sus cabras, tienen casi tanto genio como él. –

Harry se río, y se imagina a Aberforth enfadándose y moviéndose como una cabra.

Tras atravesar la protección del castillo, alumno y maestro volaron hasta aterrizar en la Torre de Astronomía. A Harry le resultaba bastante inusual estar en Hogwarts apenas dos semanas después de coger el expreso de regreso a Londres: Casi no había un alma recorriendo el castillo (Omitiendo a los fantasmas, por supuesto), el mayor ruido lo provocaba Peeves, que estaba siendo perseguido por Filch (El conserje con mala uva :V) y su gata, la señora Norris, dejando tras de sí un enorme charco de agua que cubría todo el pasillo del cuarto piso.

\- _Vaya, y eso que no ha empezado el año escolar_. – se burló el azabache mentalmente, y dándose cuenta de que no había ningún profesor presente en eso momentos, aparte de Dumbledore.

Unos minutos después se encontraban subiendo por las escaleras que la gárgola reveló, y que llevaban hasta el despacho del director. Cuando Harry entró se encontró con que el pensadero estaba encima del escritorio, lo que dejaba entrever que había sido usado recientemente.

\- Como puedes ver, lo tengo todo preparado. – comenzó Dumbledore, poniéndose en frente de su pensadero. – Antes de embarcarnos en nuestra pequeña misión, te invito…a que contemplemos juntos un nuevo recuerdo relacionado con Tom Ryddle…- le mostró al azabache una pequeña botella que contenía una sustancia plateada.

Harry asintió, mirando despectivamente la pequeña botella. - ¿Adónde vamos, señor? – preguntó.

\- Daremos un paseo por los recuerdos de Bob Ogden. – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, mientras echaba la memoria sobre el pensadero.

\- ¿Quién era Bob Ogden? –

\- Trabajaba para el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. – explicó Dumbledore. - Hace tiempo que murió, pero logré localizarlo antes de que falleciera y conseguí que me confiara estos recuerdos. Nos disponemos a acompañarlo en una visita que realizó mientras cumplía sus obligaciones. Si haces el favor de acercarte más, Harry...- tras abrir el tapón de la botella, vertió el plateado contenido, que no era ni líquido ni gaseoso, en el pensadero, donde empezó a arremolinarse y brillar. – tu primero…- cedió paso al azabache.

Harry se inclinó sobre el recipiente, respiró hondo y hundió la cara en la sustancia plateada. Notó que sus pies se separaban del suelo y empezó a caer por un oscuro torbellino, hasta que de pronto se encontró parpadeando bajo un sol deslumbrante.

Antes de acostumbrarse al resplandor, Dumbledore ya aterrizaba a su lado. Se hallaban en un camino rural bordeado de altos y enmarañados setos, bajo un cielo de verano tan azul e intenso como un "no me olvides". Delante de ellos, a unos pocos metros, había un individuo regordete y de escasa estatura. Llevaba unas gafas gruesísimas que le reducían los ojos al tamaño de motitas y estaba leyendo un poste indicador que sobresalía entre las zarzas del lado izquierdo del camino. Harry supuso que era Ogden, pues no se veía a nadie más por allí, y además llevaba el extraño surtido de prendas que solían elegir los magos inexpertos cuando intentaban parecerse a los muggles: en esta ocasión, una levita y polainas encima de un traje de baño de cuerpo entero a rayas.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuvieran tiempo de otra cosa que tomar nota del absurdo atuendo del individuo, éste echó a andar a buen paso por el camino. Dumbledore y Harry lo siguieron. Al pasar por delante del poste indicador, el muchacho leyó los dos letreros. El que señalaba el camino por el que ellos habían llegado decía: "Gran Hangleton, 8 kilómetros", y el que señalaba el camino tomado por Ogden indicaba: "Pequeño Hangleton, 2 kilómetros".

Avanzaron un trecho sin ver otra cosa que setos, el inmenso cielo azul y la figura que iba delante de ellos agitando los faldones de la levita al andar. Al poco rato, el camino describió una curva hacia la izquierda y empezó a descender por la abrupta ladera de una colina para desembocar en un amplio valle. Harry divisó un pueblo, no había dudas de que sitio era: El Pequeño Hangleton, enclavado entre dos empinadas colinas. También distinguió la iglesia y el cementerio los cuales, quedarían arrasados más adelante por las llamas de su ira.

\- Hm…- el azabache gruñó ante el recuerdo de su duelo mortal contra Voldemort.

Al otro lado del valle, en la ladera de la colina de enfrente, se erigía una hermosa casa solariega rodeada de una amplia extensión de césped verde y aterciopelado. Ogden, a su pesar, se había puesto a trotar debido a la pronunciada pendiente de la ladera. Dumbledore alargó el paso y Harry se apresuró para no quedarse rezagado. El joven mago pensó que iban a dirigirse a la aldea, sin embargo, pronto descubrió que su deducción estaba equivocada, pues el camino torcía hacia la derecha, alejándose de allí. Se apresuraron, y al salir de la curva vieron que los faldones de Ogden desaparecían por un hueco en el seto. Fueron tras el hombre por un estrecho sendero de tierra bordeado por setos aún más altos y espesos que los del camino anterior. Era un sendero tortuoso, pedregoso y lleno de baches; también descendía bruscamente, y parecía conducir a un oscuro bosquecillo un poco más abajo. En efecto, poco después desembocó en él, y Dumbledore y Harry se detuvieron detrás de Ogden, que también se había detenido y sacado su varita. Pese a que no había ni una nube en el cielo, los añosos árboles proyectaban grandes y frescas sombras, y Harry tardó unos segundos en distinguir un edificio semi-oculto entre la maraña de troncos. Le pareció un lugar muy extraño para construir una casa o, en cualquier caso, una extraña decisión la de permitir que los árboles crecieran tan cerca de ella tapando la luz y la panorámica del valle que se extendía más allá. Se preguntó si allí viviría alguien, puesto que las paredes estaban recubiertas de musgo y se habían caído tantas tejas que en algunos sitios se veían las vigas.

\- _Si Hermione viera esto, comenzaría a recitarme unos buenos hechizos de limpieza._ – pensó Harry con una sonrisa.

Además, el edificio estaba rodeado de ortigas que llegaban hasta las pequeñas ventanas, perdidas de mugre. Con todo, cuando el azabache acababa de deducir que allí no podía vivir nadie, una chirriante ventana se abrió y por ella salió un delgado hilo de vapor o humo, como si dentro estuvieran cocinando.

Ogden avanzó sigilosamente y, le pareció a Harry, con cautela. Cuando las oscuras sombras de los árboles se deslizaron sobre la figura del hombre, éste volvió a detenerse y se quedó mirando la puerta de la casa, donde alguien había clavado una serpiente muerta. Entonces se oyó una especie de chasquido, y un individuo cubierto de harapos saltó del árbol más cercano y cayó de pie delante de Ogden, que pegó un brinco hacia atrás con tanta precipitación que se pisó los faldones y tropezó.

\- Tu presencia no nos es grata. –

El hombre tenía una densa mata de pelo, tan sucio que no se sabía de qué color era. Le faltaban varios dientes y sus ojos, pequeños y oscuros, bizqueaban.

Habría podido parecer cómico, pero el efecto que producía su aspecto era aterrador, y a Harry no le extrañó que Ogden retrocediera unos pasos más antes de presentarse: - Buenos días. Me envía el Ministerio de Magia. –

\- Tu presencia no nos es grata. –

\- Oiga... Lo siento, pero no le entiendo…- repuso Ogden con nerviosismo.

\- _Pues el tal Ogden parece idiota: ¡Te están mandando a paseo, pelmazo! –_ se burló Sombra, hablando de repente.

\- _Hola Sombra._ – le saludó Harry, un poco sobresaltado por oír de nuevo a Sombra, y negando con la cabeza: El sí comprendía porque Ogden no entendía ni "mu".

\- _Hola Potter, gusto de ver que estas mirando una vieja película de humor._ – dijo Sombra entre carcajadas. – _Es una pena que no pueda conseguir algo para picar…tampoco es que pueda._ –

\- Tú sí lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Harry? - susurró Dumbledore, sacando al joven mago de sus pensamientos.

\- Así es…- contestó el azabache, mirando a la serpiente clavada en la puerta. - Habla parsél…-

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. El hombre que iba cubierto de harapos echó a andar hacia Ogden.

\- Mire...- empezó éste, pero era demasiado tarde: se oyó un golpe sordo y Ogden cayó al suelo (soltando un "¡Ouch!") cubriéndose la nariz con las manos. Entre sus dedos se escurría un pringue asqueroso y amarillento.

\- ¡Morfin! - gritó una voz.

Un anciano salió a toda prisa de la casa y cerró de un portazo, por lo que la serpiente quedó oscilando de forma macabra. Era un individuo más bajo que el primero y muy desproporcionado: tenía hombros muy anchos y brazos muy largos, lo cual, sumado a sus relucientes ojos castaños, al áspero y corto cabello y al rostro lleno de arrugas, lo hacía parecer un mono viejo y fornido.

\- _¡Pff! Que tipo más descuidado, por Merlín…-_ bufó Sombra.

El anciano se paró delante del hombre que empuñaba el cuchillo, que se había puesto a reír a carcajadas al ver a Ogden tendido en el suelo.

\- ¡Hmph! Del ministerio, ¿eh? - gruñó el anciano, observándolo con ceño.

\- ¡Correcto! - asintió Ogden, furioso, mientras se limpiaba la cara. - Y usted es el señor Gaunt, ¿verdad? –

\- Si…- siseó el viejo. - Le ha dado en la cara, ¿no? –

\- ¡Pues sí! - se quejó Ogden.

\- _Apuesto a que la próxima vez acabará destrozándole la puerta en su cara._ – se rió Sombra.

\- Entonces debió advertirnos de su presencia, ¿no cree? - le espetó Gaunt. - Esto es una propiedad privada…No puede entrar aquí como si tal cosa y esperar que mi hijo no se defienda. –

\- ¿Que se defienda de "qué", si no le importa? - preguntó Ogden al tiempo que se levantaba.

\- De entrometidos, intrusos, ¡muggles e indeseables! – bramó el viejo.

Ogden se apuntó la varita a la nariz, de la que todavía rezumaba una sustancia que parecía pus, y el flujo se interrumpió al instante.

Gaunt le ordenó a su hijo: - Entra en la casa. No discutas. –

Harry volvió a reconocer la lengua parsél, y además de entender lo que Gaunt había dicho, también distinguió el extraño silbido que debió de oír Ogden. Morfin fue a protestar, pero cambió de opinión cuando su padre lo amenazó con una mirada; echó a andar pesadamente hacia la casa con un curioso bamboleo y cerró de un portazo detrás de él, de modo que la serpiente volvió a oscilar de forma siniestra.

\- He venido a ver a su hijo, señor Gaunt. - explicó Ogden mientras se limpiaba los restos de pus de la levita. - Ése era Morfin, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

\- Sí…es Morfin. - corroboró el anciano con indiferencia. - ¿Es usted sangre limpia? - preguntó con tono belicoso.

\- ¡Hmph! – refunfuñó Harry, poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

\- _¡Bah! Otro insecto obseso con la sangre limpia, típico…-_ musitó Sombra.

\- ¡Eso no viene al caso! - repuso Ogden con frialdad, y Harry sintió un mayor respeto por él.

Al parecer, Gaunt no opinaba lo mismo. Escudriñó a su interlocutor con los ojos entornados y masculló con un tono claramente ofensivo: - Ahora que lo pienso, he visto narices como la suya en el pueblo…-

\- No lo dudo, sobre todo si su hijo ha tenido algo que ver. - replicó Ogden. - ¿Qué le parece si continuamos esta discusión dentro? –

\- ¿Dentro? – repitió el señor Gaunt, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Sí, señor Gaunt. Ya se lo he dicho. Estoy aquí para hablar de Morfin. Enviamos una lechuza...-

\- ¡No me interesan las lechuzas! - le cortó Gaunt de mala gana. - Yo no abro las cartas…-

\- Entonces no se queje de que sus visitas no le adviertan de su llegada. - replicó Ogden con aspereza. - He venido con motivo de una grave violación de la ley mágica cometida aquí a primera hora de la mañana...-

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! - bramó Gaunt, claramente molesto. - ¡Entre en la maldita casa! ¡Para lo que le va a servir...! –

La vivienda parecía tener tres habitaciones, pues en la habitación principal, que servía a la vez de cocina y salón, había otras dos puertas. Morfin estaba sentado en un mugriento sillón junto a la humeante chimenea, jugueteando con una víbora viva que hacía pasar entre sus gruesos dedos mientras le canturreaba en lengua parsél: - Silba, silba, pequeño reptil, arrástrate por el suelo y pórtate bien con Morfin, o te clavo en el alero. –

\- _¿Qué Potter? ¿Te gustaría tener a una serpiente de mascota?_ – le preguntó Sombra al azabache con diversión. – _Parece divertido…_ -

\- _No gracias, prefiero a Hedwig._ – respondió este firmemente desde su mente.

Algo se movió en un rincón, junto a una ventana abierta, y Harry advirtió que había otra persona en la habitación: una chica cuyo andrajoso vestido era del mismo color que la sucia pared de piedra que tenía detrás. Se hallaba de pie al lado de una cocina mugrienta y renegrida, sobre la que había una cazuela humeante, manipulando los asquerosos cacharros colocados encima de un estante.

Tenía el cabello lacio y sin brillo, la cara pálida, feúcha y de toscas facciones, y era bizca como su hermano. Parecía un poco más aseada que los dos hombres, pero Harry pensó que nunca había visto a nadie con un aspecto tan desgraciado.

\- _¡Ha! Madre mía, todos los que viven aquí están feúchos, descuidados y desnutridos._ – se mofó Sombra. – _Esta casa bien podría compararse con Azkaban._ –

 _\- No lo creo, Azkaban es tan o incluso peor que esta casa. –_ repuso el azabache mentalmente.

\- Mi hija Mérope. - masculló Gaunt al ver que Ogden miraba a la muchacha con gesto inquisitivo.

\- Buenos días. - la saludó Ogden.

Ella no contestó y se limitó a mirar cohibida a su padre. Luego se volvió de espaldas a la habitación y siguió cambiando de lugar los cacharros del estante.

\- Bueno, señor Gaunt…- dijo Ogden. - , iré directamente al grano. Tenemos motivos para creer que la pasada madrugada su hijo Morfin realizó magia delante de un muggle. –

Se oyó un golpe estrepitoso: a Mérope se le había caído una olla.

\- ¡Recógela! - le gritó su padre. - ¡Eso es, escarba en el suelo como una repugnante muggle! ¿¡Para qué tienes la varita, inútil saco de estiércol!? –

Harry apretó los dientes y los puños: no le gustaba nada lo que estaba viendo.

\- _Viejo chiflado._ – soltó Sombra con desprecio.

\- ¡Por favor, señor Gaunt! - se escandalizó Ogden.

Mérope, que ya había recogido la olla, se ruborizó y la cara se le cubrió de manchitas rojas. Entonces volvió a caérsele. Desesperada, se apresuró a coger su varita con una mano temblorosa, apuntó hacia la olla y farfulló un rápido e inaudible hechizo que hizo que el cacharro rodase por el suelo, golpeara contra la pared de enfrente y se partiera por la mitad.

Morfin soltó una carcajada salvaje y Gaunt gritó: - ¡Arréglala, pedazo de zopenca, arréglala! –

Mérope se precipitó dando traspiés, pero antes de que pudiera apuntar su varita, Ogden elevó la suya y dijo: - ¡Reparo! - Con lo que la olla se arregló al instante.

Por un momento pareció que Gaunt iba a reñirlo, pero se lo pensó mejor y prefirió burlarse de su hija: - Tienes suerte de que esté aquí este amable caballero del ministerio, ¿no te parece? Quizá él no tenga nada contra las asquerosas Squibs como tú y me libre de ti. –

\- _Que despreciable es este viejo bastardo…-_ susurró Sombra con indiferencia.

Sin mirar a nadie ni dar las gracias a Ogden, Mérope, muy agitada, recogió la olla y volvió a colocarla en el estante. A continuación, se quedó quieta, con la espalda pegada a la pared entre la sucia ventana y la cocina, como si no deseara otra cosa que fundirse con la piedra y desaparecer.

\- Señor Gaunt…- volvió a empezar Ogden. -, como ya le he dicho, el motivo de mi visita...-

\- ¡Ya le he oído! – bramó el viejo Gaunt. - ¿¡Y qué!? ¡Morfin le dio su merecido a un maldito muggle! Qué pasa, ¿¡eh!? –

\- Morfin ha violado la ley mágica. - dijo Ogden con severidad.

\- "Morfin ha violado la ley mágica." - Gaunt lo imitó con tono pomposo y cantarín. Su hijo volvió a reír a carcajadas. - Le dio una lección a un sucio muggle. ¿Es eso ilegal? –

\- Sí, me temo que sí. – Ogden sacó de un bolsillo interior un pequeño rollo de pergamino y lo desenrolló.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿¡Su sentencia!? - preguntó Gaunt elevando la voz, cada vez más alterado.

\- Es una citación del ministerio para una vista...-

\- ¿Una citación? ¡Una citación! – repetía Gaunt, mas enfadado. - ¿¡Y usted quién se ha creído que es para citar a mi hijo a ninguna parte!? –

\- Soy el jefe del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales. – respondió Ogden entre firme y orgulloso.

\- Y nos considera escoria, ¿verdad? - le espetó Gaunt avanzando hacia Ogden y señalándolo con un sucio dedo de uña amarillenta. - Una escoria que acudirá corriendo cuando el ministerio se lo ordene, ¿no es así? ¿Sabe usted con quién está hablando, roñoso sangre sucia? –

\- Tenía entendido que con el señor Gaunt. - respondió Ogden, receloso, pero sin ceder terreno.

\- ¡Exacto! – rugió el anciano.

\- _Vamos, que el viejito se cree el pu** amo._ – se burló Sombra.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que Gaunt hacía un gesto obsceno con la mano, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba mostrándole a Ogden el feo y voluminoso anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón, agitándoselo ante los ojos.

\- ¿Ve esto? ¿¡Lo ve!? ¿¡Sabe qué es!? ¿¡Sabe de dónde procede!? ¡Hace siglos que pertenece a nuestra familia, pues nuestro linaje se remonta a épocas inmemoriales, y siempre hemos sido de sangre limpia! ¿¡Sabe cuánto me han ofrecido por esta joya, con el escudo de armas de los Peverell grabado en esta piedra negra!? –

\- ¡Pues no, no lo sé! - admitió Ogden parpadeando, mientras el anillo le pasaba a un centímetro de la nariz. - Pero creo que eso no viene a cuento ahora, señor Gaunt. Su hijo ha cometido...-

Gaunt dio un alarido de rabia y, volviéndose, se abalanzó sobre su hija. Al ver que dirigía una mano hacia el cuello de la chica, Harry creyó que iba a estrangularla, pero lo que hizo fue arrastrarla hasta Ogden tirando de la cadena de oro que la muchacha llevaba colgada del cuello.

\- ¿Ve esto? - bramó agitando un grueso guardapelo mientras Mérope farfullaba y boqueaba intentando respirar.

\- Suéltala viejo estúpido…- musitó Harry en voz baja, tratando de recordarse a sí mismo que solo estaba viendo un recuerdo.

\- ¡Sí, ya lo veo! - se apresuró a decir Ogden.

\- ¡Es de Slytherin! - chilló Gaunt. - ¡Es del legendario Salazar Slytherin! ¡Somos sus últimos descendientes vivos! Qué me dice ahora, ¿¡EH!? –

\- Son descendientes de Slytherin…- susurró el azabache. - ¡Eso significa que…! –

\- Si, son la familia de Voldemort. – corroboró Dumbledore.

\- _Claro, y Voldy aprendió a ser un cabr**, como ese viejito._ – se burló Sombra.

\- ¡Su hija se ahoga! - se alarmó Ogden, pero Gaunt ya había soltado a Mérope, que, tambaleándose, regresó al rincón y se quedó allí frotándose el cuello y recuperando el resuello.

\- ¡Muy bien! - se ufanó Gaunt, como si acabara de demostrar un complicado argumento más allá de toda discusión. - ¡No vuelva a hablarnos como si fuéramos barro de sus zapatos! ¡Procedemos de generaciones y generaciones de sangre limpia, todos magos! ¡Más de lo que usted puede decir, estoy seguro! –

Y escupió en el suelo, junto a los pies de Ogden. Morfin volvió a reír, pero Mérope, acurrucada junto a la ventana, con la cabeza inclinada y la cara oculta por el lacio cabello, no dijo nada.

\- Señor Gaunt…- perseveró Ogden. -, me temo que ni sus antepasados ni los míos tienen nada que ver con el asunto que nos ocupa. He venido a causa de Morfin, de él y del muggle al que agredió esta madrugada. Según nuestras informaciones…- consultó el pergamino- -, su hijo realizó un embrujo o un maleficio contra el susodicho muggle provocándole una urticaria muy dolorosa. Morfin rió por lo bajo. –

\- Cállate, chico. - gruñó Gaunt en lengua parsél. - ¿Y qué pasa si lo hizo? - preguntó, desafiante. - Supongo que ya le habrán limpiado la inmunda cara a ese muggle, y de paso la memoria. –

\- No se trata de eso, señor Gaunt. Fue una agresión sin que mediara provocación contra un indefenso...-

\- ¿Sabe?, nada más verlo me di cuenta de que era usted partidario de los muggles. - repuso Gaunt con desprecio, y volvió a escupir en el suelo. –

\- Esta discusión no nos llevará a ninguna parte. - replicó Ogden con firmeza. - Es evidente que su hijo no está arrepentido de sus actos, a juzgar por la actitud que mantiene. - Volvió a consultar el pergamino y agregó: - Morfin acudirá a una vista el catorce de septiembre para responder por la acusación de utilizar magia delante de un muggle y provocarle daños físicos y psicológicos a ese mismo mu...-

Ogden se vio interrumpido por un cascabeleo y un repiqueteo de cascos de caballo acompañados de risas y voces. Por lo visto, el tortuoso sendero que conducía al pueblo pasaba muy cerca del bosquecillo. Gaunt aguzó el oído con los ojos muy abiertos; Morfin emitió un silbido y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana abierta, con expresión de avidez, y Mérope levantó la cabeza. Harry se fijó en que la muchacha estaba blanca como la cera.

\- ¡Oh, qué monstruosidad! - dijo una cantarina voz de mujer. A pesar de provenir del exterior, las palabras se oyeron con tanta claridad como si las hubieran pronunciado en la habitación. - ¿Cómo es que tu padre no ha hecho derribar esa casucha, Tom? –

\- _¿Tom?_ – el nombre llegó a la mente del azabache como un dardo.

\- _Ohohohoho, mira que tenemos aquí…_ \- Sombra sonaba como si estuviera viendo una serie de dibujos animados.

\- No es nuestra. - respondió el aludido. - Todo lo que hay al otro lado del valle nos pertenece, pero esta casa es de un viejo vagabundo llamado Gaunt, y de sus hijos. El hijo está loco, tendrías que oír las historias que cuentan sobre él en el pueblo...-

La mujer rió. El cascabeleo y el repiqueteo de cascos cada vez se aproximaban más. Morfin hizo ademán de levantarse del sillón.

\- Quédate sentado. - le ordenó su padre en parsél.

\- Tom. - dijo entonces la mujer, ya delante de la casa. -, quizá me equivoque, pero creo que alguien ha clavado una serpiente en la puerta.

\- ¡Vaya, tienes razón! - exclamó el hombre. - Debe de haber sido el hijo, ya te digo que no está bien de la cabeza. No la mires, Cecilia, querida. –

Los sonidos de los cascabeles y los cascos se alejaron poco a poco.

\- Querida…- susurró Morfin en parsél, mirando a su hermana. - La ha llamado "querida". Ya ves, de cualquier modo…no te habría querido a ti…-

\- _Entonces, ¿esa es la madre del viejo Voldy?_ – se preguntó Sombra con sorna.

\- _Creo que sí._ – respondió el azabache, mirando con preocupación a Mérope: estaba tan pálida que daba la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, acabaría desmayándose.

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo Gaunt en parsél con aspereza, mirando primero a su hijo y luego a su hija. - ¿Qué acabas de decir, Morfin? –

\- Le gusta mirar a ese muggle…- explicó Morfin en parsél, contemplando con maldad a su hermana, que estaba aterrorizada. - Siempre sale al jardín cuando él pasa y lo espía desde detrás del seto, ¿verdad? Y anoche...- Mérope sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad e imploró en silencio, pero Morfin prosiguió sin piedad: - Anoche se asomó a la ventana para verlo cuando volvía a su casa, ¿verdad? –

- _Su obsesión con la sangre no hizo más que empeorar con el pasar de los años_. – pensó el azabache, mirando amargamente a los varones Gaunt.

\- _¡Bah! El tal Morfin están tan chiflado como el imbécil de su padre…-_ masculló Sombre, aunque sonaba divertido.

\- ¿Que te asomaste a la ventana para ver a un muggle? - dijo Gaunt en inglés, sin levantar la voz. Los tres Gaunt se comportaban como si no se acordaran de Ogden, que parecía entre desconcertado e irritado ante aquella nueva serie de silbidos y sonidos ásperos. - ¿Es eso cierto? - inquirió el padre en parsél, como si no pudiera creérselo, y dio un par de pasos hacia la aterrada muchacha. - ¿Mi hija, una sangre limpia descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, coqueteando con un nauseabundo muggle de venas roñosas? - añadió con crueldad.

Mérope negó de nuevo con la cabeza frenéticamente y apretó el cuerpo contra la pared: por lo visto se había quedado sin habla.

\- ¡Pero le di, padre! - dijo Morfin en parsél, y riendo. - Le di cuando pasaba por el sendero, y lleno de urticaria ya no estaba tan guapo, ¿verdad que no, Mérope? –

\- ¡Inepta! ¡Repugnante Squib! ¡Mi hija! ¡Una sucia traidora a la sangre! - rugió Gaunt en parsél, perdiendo el control, y cerró las manos alrededor del cuello de su hija.

\- ¡NO! – rugieron Harry y Ogden.

Ogden levantó su varita y chilló: - ¡Relaxo! – Gaunt salió despedido hacia atrás, tropezó con una silla y cayó de espaldas. Con un rugido de cólera, Morfin saltó del sillón y, blandiendo su ensangrentado cuchillo y lanzando maleficios a diestro y siniestro con su varita, se abalanzó sobre Ogden, que puso pies en polvorosa.

\- _¡Una pelea! ¡Si!_ – festejó Sombra, riendo a carcajadas.

\- ¡Vamos Ogden, dales su merecido! – gruñó Harry, intentando animar a Ogden, aunque fuera algo estúpido teniendo en cuenta que se encontraban en un recuerdo.

Capítulo 104 – El anillo de Marvolo

Dumbledore indicó por señas a Harry que tenían que seguirlo, y el muchacho obedeció, pero los gritos de Mérope resonaban en sus oídos. Ogden, que se protegía la cabeza con los brazos, se precipitó por el sendero y salió al camino principal, donde chocó contra un lustroso caballo castaño montado por un joven moreno muy atractivo. Tanto el joven como la hermosa muchacha que iba a su lado, a lomos de un caballo gris, rieron a carcajadas, pues Ogden rebotó en la ijada del animal y echó a correr atolondradamente por el camino, con los faldones de la levita ondeando, cubierto de polvo de pies a cabeza.

\- Creo que con esto basta, Harry…- dijo Dumbledore, y agarró al muchacho por el codo y tiró de él. Al cabo de un instante, ambos se elevaron, como si fueran ingrávidos, en medio de la oscuridad, y poco después aterrizaron de pie en el despacho de Dumbledore, que estaba en penumbra.

\- ¿Qué fue de Mérope? - preguntó Harry mientras el director de Hogwarts encendía varias lámparas con una sacudida de la varita.

\- Descuida: sobrevivió. - dijo Dumbledore; se sentó detrás de su escritorio e indicó a Harry que lo imitase. - Ogden se apareció en el ministerio y regresó con refuerzos al cabo de quince minutos. Morfin y su padre intentaron ofrecer resistencia, pero los redujeron y los sacaron de la casa, y más tarde el Wizengamot los condenó. Morfin, que ya tenía antecedentes por otras agresiones a muggles, fue sentenciado a tres años en Azkaban. A Marvolo, que había herido a varios empleados del ministerio además de Ogden, le cayeron seis meses. –

\- Marvolo Gaunt. – masculló el azabache, de brazos cruzados. – El abuelo de Voldemort…-

\- Eso es. - confirmó Dumbledore con una sonrisa de aprobación. - Me alegra ver que te mantienes al tanto. Marvolo, su hijo Morfin y su hija Mérope eran los últimos de la familia Gaunt, una familia de magos muy antigua, célebre por un rasgo de inestabilidad y violencia que se fue agravando a lo largo de las generaciones debido a la costumbre de casarse entre primos. La falta de sentido común, combinada con una fuerte tendencia a los delirios de grandeza, hizo que la familia despilfarrara todo su oro varias generaciones antes del nacimiento de Marvolo. Como has podido ver, él vivía en la miseria y tenía muy mal carácter, una arrogancia y un orgullo insufribles y un par de reliquias familiares que valoraba tanto como a su hijo, y mucho más que a su hija. –

\- ¡Hmph! Y por supuesto, Voldemort heredó ese lado tan despreciable de su tan "adorado" abuelo. – se burló Harry.

\- No creo que "adorado" sea precisamente la manera en la que Voldemort definiría a Marvolo. – dijo Dumbledore.

\- Ya, y Mérope, su madre, no se le parece en nada, sin embargo…el señor Tom si, ¿no? – bufó el azabache, apoyando la espalda contra un pilar del despacho, y de brazos cruzados.

\- Si, Harry. - sonrió Dumbledore. - En efecto, ese hombre que fue atacado por Morfin era el señor Tom Ryddle, el apuesto muggle que solía pasar a caballo por delante de la casa de los Gaunt, y por quien Mérope sentía una pasión secreta. –

\- Ajá, y por supuesto a Marvolo le daba nauseas variar semejante partido, ¿no? – masculló el azabache amargamente. – No me creo que dos personas con tan pocas cosas en común terminen casándose, a menos, por supuesto, que Ryddle padre fuera embrujado…¡Tch! Y pensar que Marvolo tachaba a su hija de ser una Squib…-

\- Si, si muchacho, has dado en el clavo. – asintió Dumbledore. - Mérope era una bruja, pero no sacara el máximo partido de sus poderes debido a que estuvo sometida al yugo de su padre. Sin embargo, cuando encerraron a Marvolo y Morfin en Azkaban, ella se encontró sola y libre por primera vez, estoy seguro de que consiguió dar rienda suelta a sus habilidades y planear la huida de la desgraciada vida que había llevado durante dieciocho años. ¿Se te ocurre alguna medida que Mérope pudiese tomar para lograr que Tom Ryddle olvidara a su compañera muggle y se enamorara de ella? –

Harry pensó un momento antes de formular una respuesta óptima. – Podría haber recurrido a la maldición Imperius o…utilizar Amortentia, el filtro de amor más poderoso, y así tener a Ryddle padre a su merced…-

\- Sí, yo me inclino más por la Amortentia. – suspiró Dumbledore. - Supongo que le parecería más romántico, y no creo que le resultara difícil convencer a Ryddle para que aceptara un vaso de agua cuando, un día caluroso, él pasó por allí a caballo. Sea como fuere, transcurridos unos meses del episodio que acabamos de presenciar, hubo un gran escándalo en Pequeño Hangleton. Imagínate los chismorreos de los vecinos al enterarse de que el hijo del señor del lugar se había fugado con la hija del pelagatos. Pero la conmoción de los vecinos no fue nada comparada con la de Marvolo. Salió de Azkaban y regresó a su casa, donde creía que Mérope estaría esperándolo con un plato caliente en la mesa. En cambio, lo que encontró fue una capa de polvo en toda la vivienda y una nota de despedida en la que la muchacha explicaba lo que había hecho. Según mis averiguaciones, a partir de ese día Marvolo nunca volvió a mencionar el nombre ni la existencia de su hija. El trastorno que le produjo su abandono quizá contribuyó a su prematura muerte, o quizá ésta se debió a que, sencillamente, no sabía alimentarse adecuadamente por sí solo. Marvolo se había debilitado mucho en Azkaban, y al final murió antes de que Morfin regresara al hogar. –

\- Dejaron a Voldemort en un orfanato. – observó el azabache. – Algo tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese punto, ¿no es así? Total, ¿Qué pasó con Mérope? ¿Sabe algo? –

\- Mérope murió, poco después de dar a luz a Voldemort. – explicó Dumbledore sombríamente. - Verás, unos meses después de la boda de los dos fugitivos, Tom Ryddle padre se presentó un buen día en la casa solariega de Pequeño Hangleton sin su esposa. Por el pueblo corrió el rumor de que el joven aseguraba que Mérope lo había seducido y embaucado. Está claro que con eso se refería a que había estado bajo el influjo de un hechizo del que ya se había librado, pero supongo que no se atrevió a decirlo con esas palabras por temor a que lo tomaran por tonto. Con todo, cuando los vecinos se enteraron de lo que Tom contaba, supusieron que Mérope le había mentido fingiendo que iba a tener un hijo suyo, y que él había consentido en casarse con la bruja por ese motivo. –

\- Pero tuvo uno…por desgracia…- gruñó el azabache.

\- Sí, pero no dio a luz hasta un año después de casada. Tom Ryddle padre la abandonó cuando ella todavía estaba embarazada. – explicó Dumbledore.

\- Hm…entonces la Amortentia dejó de funcionar…- supuso Harry. - O quizás Ryddle padre logró de alguna forma superar sus efectos, cosa que sería realmente sorprendente. -

\- Después luego, pero creo que no. – Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. – Creo que Mérope, que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su marido, no fue capaz de seguir esclavizándolo mediante magia y probablemente decidió dejar de administrarle la poción. Quizá, obsesionada, creyó que a esas alturas Tom ya se habría enamorado de ella, o pensó que se quedaría a su lado por el bien del bebé. En ambos casos se equivocaba. Él la abandonó y nunca volvió a verla ni se molestó en saber qué había sido de su hijo. –

\- Si, el resto de la historia ya me la contó el propio hijo de Ryddle…- musitó Harry, despegándose del pilar. – Claro que él no necesita ninguna excusa para matar a alguien…Bueno, ahora me gustaría saber, ¿Cuál ha sido la finalidad de ver este recuerdo? ¿Qué importancia tiene en nuestra misión? –

\- La importancia de esta memoria, Harry, es que será justo allí donde nosotros iremos. – declaró Dumbledore, haciendo levitar su pensadero con la varita hasta el armario. – Nuestro objetivo es ir a la antigua cabaña de los Gaunt, donde (Si mis sospechas son correctas) Voldemort escondió el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt. –

\- ¿Quiere decir que Voldemort utilizó el anillo de su abuelo como otro de sus horrocruxes? – dijo el azabache, sin tan siquiera sorprenderse. – Por supuesto, estamos hablando del anillo de su familia, es obvio que él lo viera como un objeto "digno" de un trocito de su repugnante alma…-

\- Sí, sí. – asintió Dumbledore, parándose en frente de Harry. – Para esta misión, necesitaremos a Lord Rycer…¿trajiste la máscara? –

\- Prácticamente no me separo de ella. – admitió el azabache, sacando la máscara de su chaqueta: A la luz de las lamparas del despacho se apreciaba lo resplandeciente y bien cuidada que estaba, casi tanto como la Espada que su honorable ancestro dejó para que él la ganara como suya. Blanca, con sus bordes dorados y líneas de serrucho que parecían patas de araña, que iban de determinados costados hasta abajo. Y por donde iban los ojos, en negro, aunque cuando el joven mago se la ponía podía ver todo perfectamente, como si no llevara mascara alguna.

Con una gran emoción ante la aventura que se avecinaba, el joven mago procedió a ponerse la máscara, y tras ser envuelto momentáneamente por una luz dorada, reapareció como Lord Rycer: con su curiosa mascara, su túnica blanca y su armadura plateada.

\- Estoy listo. – dijo Lord Rycer: Su voz sonaba como la de un adulto, y como si estuviera hablando a través de un micrófono.

\- Te ves…diferente. – admitió Dumbledore, mirando de arriba abajo al joven mago. – Si, es prácticamente imposible que te descubran, más si mantienes tu mente cerrada bajo la Oclumancia. Porque la tienes cerrada, ¿no? –

\- Si. – respondió Rycer, encogiéndose de hombros: le parecía gracioso que un Legeremántico como el director le preguntara aquello. – Me pasé las últimas semanas reforzándolo, mientras no tenga al "cara de serpiente" encima todo irá sobre ruedas, si no…-

\- Bien, bien, por ahora será suficiente. – le detuvo Dumbledore. – Vamos Har…em…Rycer, debemos ir hasta los límites de los terrenos. Una vez salgamos, nos apareceremos en el Pequeño Hangleton. – le explicó. Le ofreció el brazo diestro al lord, y este aceptó sin más.

Primero aparecieron en los terrenos: Rycer alcanzó a ver como Hagrid estaba sentado en un tronco a lado de su cabaña, comiendo unas jugosas salchichas junto con Buckbeak y Fang, a la luz de una fogata. Tras atravesar la verja del colegio, volvió a coger el brazo de su director, y desapareciendo, reaparecieron en las afueras del Pequeño Hangleton.

Tan pronto como llegaron, la mirada de Rycer se posó en los restos del cementerio, que, por su ira y la lucha mantenida con Voldemort, quedó consumido por las llamas.

\- _Yo…provoqué el incendio…yo…_ \- pensó Raycer, bajando un poco la vista hacia el suelo.

\- _¡Oh, no fastidies de nuevo con eso, Potter!_ – se quejó Sombra. _– ¡Me irrita cada vez que te lamentas por un grupo de enterrados, los cuales ya no pueden sentir nada porque sus almas se dieron el piro hacia el otro mundo!_ –

\- _¡Tch! Tenles un respeto, ¿quieres?_ – le pidió el azabache, pero Sombra solo soltó un bufido.

\- Varitas fuera, Rycer…- le susurró Dumbledore, mientras se adentraban por el hueco del seto, tal y como se vio en las memorias de Ogden: La única diferencia que se visualizaba, de momento, era un considerable aumento en la vegetación del lugar.

Luego, ambos magos utilizaron el hechizo "Lumos" para encender sus varitas, y comenzar a caminar por el sendero tortuoso, pedregoso y lleno de baches. Más adelante, descendieron por el terreno boscoso hasta hallar con dificultar, el edificio semi-oculto entre la maraña de troncos.

\- Aquí es…- dijo Dumbledore. – Hemos llegado. –

\- Hm…- fue todo cuando respondió Rycer.

\- Voldemort, no nos permitirá acercarnos a uno de sus horrocruxes así como así. – dedujo Dumbledore, mientras ambos se aproximaban cada vez más a la casa cubierta de musgo y telarañas. – Habrá dejado toda clase de protecciones, por tanto, debemos tener nuestros cinco sentidos bien despiertos, Rycer. –

Rycer asintió, estaba demasiado ocupado analizando cautelosamente sus alrededores, y cubriendo las espaldas del director: El lugar era tan siniestro que sobre su piel corría la terrible sensación de que en cualquier momento serían atacados.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta (la cual ya no contaba con la serpiente colgada), Dumbledore se quedó observándola con detenimiento, y Rycer pudo ver como actuaban sus ojos: era como si el viejo director contara con rayos laser incorporados.

\- Esta puerta está protegida bajo un conjuro muy poderoso…- musitó Dumbledore, frotándose el puente de su nariz. No parecía hallar respuesta. – Creo que para que la puerta se habrá se necesita de una clave…o tal vez sea…-

Rycer empezaba a aburrirse: Dumbledore no para de intentar distintos conjuros para desvelar el hechizo que Voldemort le echó a la puerta. Algo cansado, lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre un tronco, y se sentó allí, a esperar. Mientras bostezaba, escuchó un siseo familiar…

\- Apártate de la puerta…no eres bienvenido aquí…-

Extrañado, Lord Rycer bajó la mirada: había un grupo de serpientes bastante cerca de la puerta donde Dumbledore aún se pasaba el tiempo frotándose la barba e intentado resolver el enigma. Por hacer algo, el azabache enmascarado intentó hablar con ellas, recordando como lo hizo hace años con la boa constrictor que accidentalmente le lanzó a su primo Dudley en el zoológico.

\- Hm…¿hola? – saludó, tratando de sisear.

\- No eres bienvenido aquí…- siseó una serpiente.

Rycer parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que realmente había comenzado a entablar una conversación en parsél: - ¿Me puedes decir como pasar…por esa puerta? – le preguntó en el lenguaje de las serpientes.

\- No puedes pasar, vete…- siseó otra serpiente.

 _\- Idiotas…_ \- bufó Sombra, quien sonaba más aburrido que el azabache enmascarado. – _Si no se les puede convencer por las buenas, quizás deberíamos…no sé…darles un empujoncito, ¿Qué me dices tú, Potter?_ –

\- _Supongo que las opciones son escasas…_ \- pensó Rycer. – _Hasta que Dumbledore consiga encontrar un modo de abrir esa maldita puerta podríamos echar raíces y todo. No…es mejor que seamos prácticos…_ -

\- _Pues venga, haz magia._ – dijo Sombra con burla.

\- _Ha, ha…Confusión Total…_ \- pronunció Rycer el hechizo desde su mente. – Me diréis como abrir esa puerta…ahora…- siseó en parsél, mostrándoles los tres primeros dedos de su mano.

\- Para abrí la puerta…solo debes ordenarle a que se abra…- siseó una serpiente.

\- _¿Ordenarle que se abra?_ – Rycer se cruzó de brazos. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a ordenarle a la puerta que se abriera?

\- _Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en la casa de una familia de habladores de parsél, suena bastante obvio como hacerlo, ¿no?_ – dijo Sombra. - _¡Potter, espabila! ¡Aún no nos hemos cargado a algún insecto! ¡Empiezo a aburrirme!_ –

\- _Y tú a mí, calla._ – se quejó Rycer. Pero entonces recordó vivir un episodio similar, hace más de dos años, cuando su mejor amigo le hizo aquella sugerencia de "Harry, ¿Y si intentas decir algo en parsél?" una vez hallaron la entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos. El joven mago sonrió, realmente le habría venido de perlas contar con Ron, y por supuesto con Hermione, ambos se habían vuelto tan cercanos a él que, era extraño no estar metido en situaciones como las de ese momento, sin ellos. – Creo que sé cómo…- le iba a decir a Dumbledore lo que había descubierto, pero el director estaba ahí de pie, sonriéndole. – _Por supuesto, debió darse cuenta de lo que hacía_ …-

\- _Pues claro que se dio cuenta, bobo._ – se burló Sombra. – _Será viejo, pero no despistado…creo…_ -

\- Hallaste el modo de abrir la puerta. – sonrío Dumbledore. – Parece que hice bien en pedirte que vinieras conmigo. –

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Rycer, mientras se plantaba en medio de la puerta. – Ábrete…- siseó en parsél.

Se escuchó un terrible chirrido: la casa comenzó a temblar, los árboles y sus ramas se tambaleaban con brusquedad, llegando a incluso caerse por la fuerza de los temblores. Al final, la puerta se había abierto, pero al llevar tantos años sin mantenimiento, parecía lógico pensar que los soportes estaban oxidados.

\- ¿Qué cree que habrá colado en esta casa? – le preguntó Rycer al director, una vez se introdujeron en la casa. - ¿Mas serpientes? ¿O quizás…? –

\- Se siente la presencia del dementor…- susurró Dumbledore. - Pero no consigo detectar ninguna anomalía más fuera de lo común, estate atento… –

Rycer iluminó cada borde que podía con su varita: La casa era prácticamente igual a la vista en el recuerdo, solo que el musgo había llegado a colarse dentro, y estaba muy avanzado. Los muebles estaban tirados por los suelos, destrozados o demasiado desgastados. Las tablas del piso estaban podridas, las cortinas más desgarradas, e incluso se distinguía la chimenea (sellada por un bulto de ceniza y escombros), de donde salió una fila de ratones que corrió hasta meterse en un agujero cerca de las escaleras.

\- _Esto es asqueroso…_ \- pensó el azabache enmascarado. – Y si intentamos…¡Accio anillo! – conjuró, agitando la varita: No pasó nada.

\- Los horrocruxes no se pueden convocar Rycer. – le explicó Dumbledore en voz baja, acercándose cuidadosamente hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina. – De lo contrario, Voldemort no habría necesitado crear otro horrocrux, ¿no crees? –

\- Oh, es verdad, bueno, había que intentarlo, ¿no? – preguntó Rycer, aunque en el fondo se sintiera un poco avergonzado por no recordar ese dato. - ¿Eh? Mire, la cocina está…congelada…- musitó, observando el musgo helado que había a medida que su mirada enfocaba el lavatorio: Estaba completamente congelado, con varios platos dentro del hielo.

\- Este frío…no es ordinario…-susurró Dumbledore, apuntando repentinamente hacia un viejo armario, desgastado y congelado. – Ve pensando en algo alegre, Rycer…-

\- ¿Por qué…? Oh, ya veo…- Rycer se preparó para lo que habría que hacer frente.

\- ¡Cistem Aperio! – bramó Dumbledore, agitando su varita y golpeando con brusquedad el armario.

¡FUUUU!

Como un par de cortinas de humo negras y frías, aparecieron dos dementores: Con sus manos huesudas, su figura espectral y su cara cubierta por la capucha.

\- ¡Expecto Patronum! – exclamaron Dumbledore y Rycer: de sus varitas salieron un león y un fénix que se parecía mucho a Fawkes. Ambos embistieron de lleno a los dementores, quienes salieron todo lo rápido que pudieron, tratando de huir de los Patronus.

\- Wow, nunca tuve la ocasión de ver su Patronus, señor. – dijo Rycer. – Es precioso. –

\- Me familiaricé tanto con Fawkes que podría decirse que forma parte de mí. – sonrió Dumbledore. – Bien hecho, veamos qué más podemos encontrar…-

Ambos magos retomaron la búsqueda: Las despensas estaban vacías, y desprendían un fuerte olor a ajo podrido. Gusanos, cucarachas y moscas se amontonaban de varias esquinas, e incluso hallaron una araña tan grande que parecía uno de los hijos de Aragog, la acromántula amiga de Hagrid.

\- _Si Ron viera esto le daría un infarto._ – pensó el azabache enmascarado con diversión, mientras formulaba un "Arania Exumai" no verbal: La araña salió despedida por la vieja ventana de la cocina.

Poco después salió de la cocina, y se fijó en sus pies: Estaban andando encima de una pila de escombros, muy cerca del cuarto de baño. Posteriormente empezó a escuchar un ligero chirrido desde dentro de la pila, era como un silbido muy desagradable.

\- ¿Rycer? – Dumbledore se acercó a la posición del joven mago. – Hm…-

\- Sí, creo que es aquí. – masculló Rycer, haciéndose a un lado de un saltó.

Dumbledore apuntó con su varita al montón de escombros, despejando el suelo y revelando una trampilla. – Es posible que el anillo esté aquí debajo…- murmuró, antes de lanzar un potente conjuro contra la trampilla, abriéndola de golpe: Dentro solo había un montón de tierra.

\- Es posible que Voldemort enterrara el anillo. – supuso el azabache enmascarado. - ¿Quiere que traiga unas palas? – sugirió con algo de burla.

\- No será necesario Rycer. – sonrío Dumbledore. – Solo necesitamos una pequeña explosión, y precisión. – apuntando con su varita, provocó una explosión fríamente calculada: revelando una caja dorada.

Rycer logró con éxito conjurar un "Wingardium Leviosa" de manera no verbal, haciendo levitar el cofre hasta los pies del director. – Aquí lo tenemos. – dijo entusiasmado. - ¿Tengo que abrirlo también con parsél? – preguntó.

\- No, me parece que Voldemort no se molestó en hechizar el cofre. – comentó Dumbledore, ahora apuntando con su varita al cofre. El azabache enmascarado intuyó que recurrió al hechizo "Cistem Aperio" para aporrear el cofre, y abrirlo bruscamente, porque así fue.

Dentro del cofre, bien acomodado con un cojín blanco, estaba el reluciente anillo de Marvolo Gaunt.

\- Bien, ya lo tenemos profesor. – dijo Rycer, jugueteando con su varita. – Y ahora…Custo Gladipredium…- susurró, haciendo aparecer la Espada de Godric Gryffindor. - una vez destruyamos este solo tendremos que ocuparnos de otros tres, ¿eh profesor? –

Pero Dumbledore parecía bastante distraído, había cogido el anillo del cofre: Lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos brillosos, como si llevara tiempo ansiando tener tal premio.

\- ¿Profesor, va todo bien? – preguntó Rycer.

\- Si…tan solo me preguntaba si…- susurraba el director, como deseando que lo dejaran en paz.

El azabache enmascarado miraba perplejamente a Dumbledore, el no solía ser alguien que se dejaba seducir por sortijas, a menos que…y entonces comprendió que pasaba.

\- _Creo…que ese anillo está hechizado…_ \- pensó Rycer.

\- _No Potter._ – habló de repente Sombra. – _El anillo está maldito…_ -

\- _¿Qué?_ – Rycer se alteró.

\- _Me parece que aún no eres capaz de romper maldiciones avanzadas, así que a menos que quieras ver morir al viejo, te aconsejo que le quites el anillo cuanto antes._ – le advirtió Sombra.

Rycer volvió a mirar a su director: faltaban apenas unos escasos milímetros para que su dedo entrara en el anillo. Rápidamente y con un movimiento brusco, el joven mago golpeó la mano de Dumbledore.

\- ¿Eh…Que? – farfulló Dumbledore, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¡NO SE LO PONGA! – bramó Rycer con enfado, mientras el anillo caía al suelo. - ¿¡Que no se da cuenta de que el anillo está maldito!? –

\- ¿Está…maldito? – pregunto Dumbledore, como si no lo entendiera.

\- ¿No se ha dado cuenta? – gruñó Rycer, sin creerse lo que escuchaba. – ¡Si se pone el anillo podría sufrir una maldición, y no una cualquiera porque estamos hablando de una maldición de Voldemort! –

\- Lo siento…- susurró Dumbledore, cabizbajo. – Es que…ese anillo es…es…-

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Rycer, comenzando a perder la paciencia. - ¿Qué más va ser ese anillo? Un estúpido horrocrux del "cara de serpiente", nada más. – musitó. – Nuestro deber es encontrarlos y destruirlos Dumbledore, creí que era usted el que principalmente lo sabía. –

\- Lo sé, tienes razón. – suspiró Dumbledore, con leves lágrimas en sus ojos: Era la primera vez que Rycer lo veía así.

\- Hm…¿Tiene alguna importancia en especial este anillo? – preguntó Rycer, apoyándose la espada. – Porque para que usted se ponga así…-

\- Si tan solo pudiera investigar la piedra…- murmuró el director.

\- ¿La piedra? – Rycer se frotó la nuca. - ¿Para qué quiere la piedra? -

Dumbledore no respondió rápidamente, permaneció dos minutos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que finalmente dijo: - No…da igual…será lo mejor…debe ser destruido. –

\- Bien, por fin dice algo razonable. – asintió Rycer, antes de entregarle la espada a Dumbledore, quien lo recibió con sorpresa. – Tome, es mejor que se deshaga de ella usted mismo. –

\- ¿Yo? – preguntó débilmente el director.

\- Si lo hace usted, luego se sentirá mejor. – repuso Rycer. – Creo que el anillo está actuando exactamente igual que el Diario de Ryddle: Tentando al que lo toca a usarlo y así sobrevivir una vez más, dejando en usted la maldición. – con su varita, hizo levitar el anillo. – Ahora sea rápido, preciso y decidido, porque de otra manera no podrá ser…-

El director asintió levemente, antes de alzar la espada y golpear con fuerza el anillo. Al hacerlo, se produjo un pequeño estallido: del estallido salió una sombra que parecía humo, con el rostro momentáneo de Voldemort, antes de desvanecerse. No quedó rastro del anillo salvo por…

\- Mire. – dijo Rycer, agachándose para ver lo que había quedado en el suelo. – La piedra sobrevivió. -

Dumbledore le devolvió la espada a Rycer e hizo levitar la piedra, acercándosela cuidadosamente: Tan pronto como lo hizo parecía radiante de felicidad.

\- Está libre de maldiciones. – dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos. – El trozo del alma de Voldemort debió de llevarse la maldición con él, bueno, esto…me deja más tranquilo. -

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante esa piedra? – quiso saber Rycer.

\- Oh, no te preocupes mi querido muchacho. – dijo el director, tocándole el hombro. – Algún día te lo explicaré, lo prometo. Por ahora, sería fantástico poder salir de esta casa cuanto antes…Gracias por salvarme, Harry. – pronunció la identidad que ocultaba la máscara con una amplia sonrisa. – De no ser por ti podría haber muerto, te lo aseguro…estuve a punto de hacer algo tan tonto…-

Rycer asintió, antes de acompañar a Dumbledore hasta la salida. Entre los dos repararon cuanto destrozos pudieron para dejar todo tal y como estaba, y así no levantar muchas sospechas de que habían estado allí dentro, buscando un "tesoro".

Tras salir de la espesa vegetación, ambos regresaron a las calles del Pequeño Hangleton, para luego desaparecer mediante aparición, volviendo a la entrada de la escuela. Cuando entraron en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Rycer se ocultó detrás se unos árboles, y se quitó la máscara para volver a ser Harry.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tal lo hice? – preguntó el azabache, mientras se guardaba la máscara en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta

\- Tomaste la responsabilidad cuando yo no pude, y te mantuviste firme en el cumplimiento de la misión…- dijo Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa. – Definitivamente lo has hecho muy bien Harry, no cabe duda de que estás preparado para este tipo de misiones. –

Harry se frotó las manos. – Bien, no puedo esperar a saber que más me espera por hacer. – dijo entusiasmado.

\- Situaciones más peligrosas están por llegar, eso tenlo presente. – afirmó Dumbledore. – Ya sea por las misiones, o porque simplemente te ves envuelto en ese tipo de eventos cada año que pasa. –

\- Que le voy a hacer, mis adversarios me tienen ganas. – dijo Harry orgullosamente, mientras reanudaban el camino hacia el castillo.

\- ¡Eh Harry! ¡Profesor! – gritó desde la dirección a la cabaña Hagrid: se encontraba dando una vuelta con Fang. - ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – le preguntó al azabache, una vez llegó a donde estaban.

\- El profesor Dumbledore me invitó. – dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo. – Debo decir que Hogwarts, no es lo mismo sin demás profesores y alumnos…¿Así es siempre en vacaciones? –

\- Durante las vacaciones siempre vamos preparándonos para el siguiente curso. – explicó Hagrid. – Después de este último estoy escogiendo que criaturas voy a enseñar en el próximo. ¿No os apetece venir a tomar un té? –

\- No veo porque no, - dijo el azabache. - ¿Qué me dice usted, profesor? –

\- A sido una tarde llena de emoción, y sorpresas desde luego. – dijo Dumbledore: hacía tiempo que no se le veía tan contento como en ese momento. – Esperaba que los tíos de Harry me ofrecieran algo cuando fui a buscarle, pero me temo que los visité cuando se encontraban, demasiado ocupados como para atender a este viejo. –

\- ¡Bah! Es típico de los Dursley mostrarse groseros ante los magos. – dijo Hagrid, negando con la cabeza, para luego sonreír ampliamente. – En cambio para mí siempre es un honor tenerlo de visita, adelante, ¡También hice una tarta! – exclamó encantado, mientras guiaba al director y al azabache hasta su cabaña.

\- _Ay mis dientes_ …- pensó Harry, sonriendo nerviosamente.


	53. Ch105-106-Año V

Capítulo 105 – La desaparición de la señora Greta.

No supo cómo fue que se metió en semejante embrollo, pero al igual que la enorme cantidad de sorpresas que halló la primera vez que se adentró en aquel mundo, lleno de rarezas y situaciones mayoritariamente ilógicas, allí estaba ella.

En su simple y aburrida vida, Hermione no esperaba llegar a vivir tantas aventuras, y menos en tan poco tiempo, ¿Cómo pasó de rodearse de montañas de libros, a tirarse por agujeros y combatir monstruos y seres mágicos? Había veces en las que se imaginaba que estaba metida en un sueño tan pero tan profundo, que prácticamente vivía en él.

Su niñez fue en muchos sentidos, feliz, o por lo menos lo era cuando estaba en casa. En la primaria no tuvo fortuna con las amistades, ya que en su mayoría eran a corto plazo.

\- _Tampoco es que fueran amistades de verdad…_ \- pensó ella con tristeza.

No se podía decir que no lo haya intentado, el problema era que, en aquellos años, cada vez que intentaba hacer amigos acababan metiéndose con ella, ya sea porque era tachada de "sabionda mandona", o por sus alargados dientes, su espesa cabellera y sus posibilidades de adelantar materias de hasta tres cursos de golpe. Entonces llegó a una conclusión: Si hacer amigos era tan difícil, ¿para qué molestarse? Así tuvo tiempo de tirarse largas y largas horas detrás de un muro de libros, todos ellos de materias avanzadas y cada vez más complicadas para alguien de tan corta edad. Aún se acordaba del último libro muggle que consiguió aprenderse de memoria y completar sus ejercicios, "Cambridge O Level Mathematics Coursebook" de Audrey Simpson, un libro más propio de los estudiantes avanzados de secundaria o de un nivel más superior, pero para ella era como un juego.

Así era para ella, los libros representaban esa puerta que libremente podía cruzar para escapar del agobio y el tormento que en ocasiones le causaban sus compañeros de clase. Una pesadilla en realidad, porque ninguno de ellos se tomó la molestia de querer conocerla personalmente, ni siquiera cuando hacían cola para hacerle preguntas relacionadas con diversos ejercicios o exámenes próximos, ¡Ha! Convenencieros...ni que fuera la profesora sustituta, como mucho era la delegada de clase, pero poco más.

\- _Ni siquiera me hacían caso como delegada._ – refunfuñó mentalmente, mientras observaba desde su ventana a unas palomas que se daban picotazos entre ellas por unas migas de pan.

Las cosas hubieran seguido igual si no fuera porque un día, cuando ella se dirigía a la biblioteca (para regresar los trece libros que se había llevado prestados) Tim Simons, un chico revoltoso y maleducado le dio un empujón, haciéndola caer estrepitosamente contra el contenedor de basura que había al lado de la enfermería, y cuando vio como Tim se reía a carcajadas de ella, se enfureció e inexplicablemente la pared donde él se apoyaba desapareció, haciendo que el chico cayera desde el primer piso. Afortunadamente no acabó en tragedia, ya que Tim cayó encima de un colchón de gimnasia que estaba siendo trasladado por los alumnos de tercero de secundaria, amortiguando el golpe.

No había sido la primera vez que algo extraño sucedía, y curiosamente solía pasar cada vez que se asustaba o se enfadaba con algo o alguien. Una vez, cuando tenía siete años, ella fue acorralada por un rottweiler mientras regresaba de comprar el pan (había sido el primer día que le tocaba ir a comprar algo y justo tenía que pasarle eso…), y entonces justo cuando el perro se abalanzó sobre ella, a este empezó a crecerle el pelo descabelladamente, hasta parecer una bola demasiado peluda como para usar las patas. La castaña no dijo nada, y salió corriendo de regreso a su casa.

A los ocho, cuando despertó después de tener una pesadilla en la que ella era perseguida por seres fantasmales y encapuchados, se llevó la sorpresa de que su cama estaba flotando. Al principio, se frotó los ojos, pensando que aún seguía dormida, y tras pellizcarse el brazo unas cinco veces llegó a la conclusión de que efectivamente, su cama estaba flotando. ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? No lo supo con claridad, y no lo llegó a comprenderlo hasta que ella y sus padres recibieron la visita de una bruja, concretamente, el 24 de julio de 1991.

Quien diría que más tarde esa bruja pasaría a ser su profesora y jefa de su casa, porque así era. Minerva McGonagall se había presentado en su casa: una mujer de mirada estricta e inteligente, que llevaba una túnica esmeralda, sombrero picudo y gafas. Ella les explicó que Hermione era una bruja, que cuando tenía reacciones fuertes como el susto o el enfado su magia surgía inesperadamente y que, por ende, había sido invitada a entrar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus padres al principio pensaban que todo aquello sonaba a cuento chino, pero después se emocionaron y felicitaron a Hermione.

La noticia la entusiasmó muchísimo, no solo porque había descubierto que existía la magia, sino también porque era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de cero e intentar hacer amigos entre personas como ella. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando entró por primera vez al mundo mágico, después de que la profesora McGonagall le abriera el muro que separaba el Caldero Chorreante (la taberna de magos y brujas que había en Londres) del Callejón Diagon, donde los estudiantes compraban sus útiles de estudio. Una vez la profesora regresó a Hogwarts, y la dejara a ella junto con sus padres (quienes recibieron un permiso especial para acompañarla), comenzó a buscar sus instrumentos, y por supuesto, tantos libros como le fuera posible.

Quien diría que tras "asaltar" Flourish y Blotts (llevándose hasta diez libros de allí tras pagarlos) acabaría conociendo al amor de su vida. El día sencillamente no podía ir mejor.

Había oído hablar de un chico con cicatriz de rayo que llevaba días residiendo en la taberna: Un muchacho muy famoso porque gracias a él Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, había sido derrotado. El caso era que no esperaba llegar a conocerlo, bueno, sí, pero no tan pronto, y menos de la forma en que lo hizo.

Caminaba tranquilamente cerca de la tienda de calderos, y no se fijó que en frente suyo había un chico (los libros no la dejaban ver más allá de ellos). Inevitablemente tropezó con él, y por una vez, no tuvo que coleccionar otro mal recuerdo, después de pasar por una infancia llena de decepciones sociales, por fin tuvo suerte.

Primero se disculpó rápidamente, farfullando como toda niña hace cuando ha hecho algo mal, pero en esa ocasión, no fue insultada. El muchacho le sonrió, y encima le ayudó a llevar su montaña de libros, un gesto que jamás esperó por parte de ningún chico. Mientras se encaminaban hasta la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, el muchacho se reveló como Harry Potter, precisamente, el famoso niño que vivió. Pero su fama no era precisamente lo mejor de él, sino su nobleza, su bondad, su valentía por todas las cosas terribles que tuvo que pasar antes de llegar al mundo mágico, su físico…definitivamente no era algo que se pudiera ignorar tan a la ligera.

Y fue desde ese momento, conociendo a Harry, empezó con él y después con su mejor amigo Ron Weasley un largo camino por Hogwarts: conoció a muchos otros amigos, metiéndose en problemas, trabajando juntos, metiéndose en problemas, sacando buenas notas, metiéndose en problemas, ayudando a quienes necesitaban una mano, metiéndose en problemas…

¿Por qué tanta importancia a los problemas? Pues, desde que empezó a romper las reglas (más por necesidad que por gusto), llegó a la conclusión de que en la mayoría de ocasiones, los problemas eran sinónimo de aventuras, y para alguien como Hermione, vivir ese tipo de experiencias le resultaba novedoso, inquietante, pero al final, emocionante. Sencillamente se había acostumbrado a ello, y pensaba que gracias a esas aventuras pasó de tener una vida aburrida y limitada a los libros a expandir horizontes y vivir algo grande.

Pero de pequeñas aventuras, saltándose las reglas e incluso jugándose la vida a medida que descubrían los misterios que albergaba el castillo, no pensó que pasaría a tener que jugársela en el mundo exterior.

¿Quién le había dicho lo que le esperaba a su chico? Que era ni más ni menos que el heredero de Gryffindor, el encargado de culminar una misión incompleta, y que lleva en pendiente por casi mil años. ¿En qué consistía esa misión? Pues en detener al heredero de Slytherin, que con su retorno, aquellos tiempos oscuros en los que el mundo mágico se vio sometido hace casi catorce años, estaban a punto de volver.

Y con ello, llegó el cometido de Harry, que básicamente consistía en usar sus vacaciones para ayudar a los inocentes bajo la identidad de una máscara. El mismo se hizo llamar Lord Rycer. Por supuesto, cuando ella y Ron quisieron ayudar no podía faltar su vendito orgullo: ¡Él siempre queriendo hacerlo todo solo, y sin ayuda de nadie! Hermione estaba empezando a cansarse del continuo empeño del azabache por apartarles del peligro, y por supuesto que se negaron a hacerlo.

\- _Me enamoré de un buscapleitos, justo el tipo de chico del que mi madre me aconsejó severamente no enamorarme, pero no puedo evitarlo, es una buena persona y solo quiere salvar vidas inocentes._ – meditó la castaña, contemplando como pasaban las nubes por su ventana.

Así que, sin siquiera pensarlo, se decidió a unirse a su chico en tan peligrosa misión, donde posiblemente tendría que vérselas con mortífagos y alguna que otra criatura peligrosa. Tanto ella como Ron recibieron un par de máscaras para ocultar su identidad, además de unos trajes parecidos a los de Rycer, ¿La diferencia? La máscara de Harry le cubre todo el rostro, mientras que a los demás solo les cubre los ojos y parte de las mejillas, dejando a la vista la boca.

Aun así, eran efectivas, y el tono de voz cambiaba a uno más adulto. Hermione se fascinó con las artes de los elfos, pensando que en un futuro podrían ser aprovechadas para buenas causas, como llevar al ministerio el proyecto "U.D.D.O.E."

Ya se lo estaba imaginando: Pancartas animadas, confetis, chapas, globos, aviones, y hasta una carroza con la estatua de un elfo con traje formal. Así es como promocionaría la "U.D.D.O.E." a lo grande.

Mientras terminaba de preparar las camisetas de la organización para que sus amigos las usaran en los partidos de Quidditch, llegó el 24 de julio de 1995. La castaña ya había completado diez pergaminos para la clase de historia de la magia, dando así por concluidos sus deberes de vacaciones, al menos, en aspectos prácticos.

\- _Ahora es cuando debo sacar mi horario de estudios._ – pensó la castaña con entusiasmo, mientras sacaba una hoja forrada con plástico del primer cajón de su escritorio. – _Veamos…sí, tengo que empezar desde ya, me esperan los TIMOs._ –

Así eran la mayoría de sus veranos, incluso antes de conocer el mundo mágico y acostumbrarse a su sistema educativo, Hermione siempre se organizaba bien las vacaciones. Hasta contaba con planes para estudiar en caso de que existiera algún cambio inesperado en su tan estricto horario, como se dio a conocer el día de hoy, cuando la castaña bajó por las escaleras.

Dan y Jean Granger, una pareja de dentistas con matrícula de honor, eran sus padres, y unas personas maravillosas. Hermione siempre se sentía feliz de tenerlos, los consideraba los mejores padres del mundo, debiéndoles a ellos su extraordinario cerebro.

\- _Ellos dos sentaron las bases de mis conocimientos, no puedo hacer más que darles las gracias…-_ pensó la castaña, tomando asiento en la mesa del comedor. – Buenos días. – dijo, agitando ligeramente una mano, y frotándose los ojos con la otra.

\- Buenos días Hermi, ¿Qué tal la noche? – le preguntó Jean en tono afable, mientras servía tres tazas de café.

\- Bien, he terminado los deberes y preparando la publicidad para la campaña que estamos montando en Hogwarts. – explicó Hermione con los ojos destellantes. – Si tenemos éxito con mi plan de promoción en el Quidditch, de seguro conseguiremos más seguidores, y convenceremos a más gente de que los elfos merecen una vida mejor. –

\- ¿De eso iba tu campaña? – preguntó Dan, lanzando al aire una tortilla de verduras con la sartén. – Caray Hermi, cuando tu madre y yo pensábamos en que llegarías lejos, no nos imaginábamos que buscarías cambiar el mundo. –

\- No es exactamente para cambiar el mundo, es para garantizar mejores derechos para los elfos. – dijo Hermione, recibiendo su taza de café. – Durante siglos (por no decir milenios, y que seguro fueron peores) se les ha tratado como esclavos. Es indignante que la comunidad mágica se quede de brazos cruzados ante esto. Solo quiero que sean conscientes de que ellos también merecen un trato digno. –

\- Y por supuesto, tu tomaste la iniciativa. – observó Jean.

\- Claro, si no, ¿Quién iba a hacerlo? – sonrió Dan. – Nuestra pequeña se va vuelto una luchadora por los derechos, aunque no me extraña. Cuando estábamos en la universidad, tu madre era miembro de Greenpeace. –

\- ¿De veras? – se sorprendió Hermione. - ¡Nunca me lo dijiste! –

\- Bueno, no exactamente. – aclaró Jean, algo sonrojada. – Participaba en las manifestaciones y donaba pequeños donativos (aún los doy hoy en día). La causa mereció la pena, pero aun así no se ha hecho suficiente por conservar el medioambiente en nuestra ciudad. Lo que hace el progreso… ¡Ha! Aún recuerdo cuando nos quejamos en las puertas del ayuntamiento, ¡Le lancé un macetero a un guardia! - empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¡Mamá! – se escandalizó Hermione.

\- Que le voy a hacer Hermi. De joven mamá era activa, alegre, y a veces se le iba un poco la pinza, pero siempre por una buena causa. – le explicó la señora Jean, sin dejar de reírse y salpicando un poco de café en la mesa. – Si no se puede protestar por las buenas, llegan las malas, y por ende entran los alborotadores con sus disturbios, y los antidisturbios con sus porras, y por último el desmadre. Ah…qué tiempos aquellos…-

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – inquirió la castaña.

\- Si. – asintió Dan, sirviéndole a una boquiabierta Hermione su porción de tortilla. – Esta es la loca con la que me casé. –

\- ¡Tu calla! Hablas como si en la universidad hubieras sido un angelito. – se quejó Jean. – El hombre de las tanganas, ¡ese era tu padre! No me explico cómo puede haber ese tipo de peleas en partidos de fútbol universitarios. Son prácticamente amistosos, no cobraban nada si ganaban la copa. -

\- Londres tenía una reputación que mantener cariño. – bufó Dan.

\- ¡Que reputación ni que ocho cuartos! ¡Le metiste un dedo en el ojo a Tobías Prime! ¡El capitán del equipo de Oxford! – le regañó Jean. – Y por si fuera poco, en su campo de futbol. Aún no me explico cómo no expulsaron a tu padre, con todo el jaleo que llegó a armar. – le dijo a Hermione. – Parecía una pelea de gallos, hasta al pobre arbitro le dieron lo suyo, terminó en el hospital con una fractura en las costillas. –

\- ¡El futbol es pasión! ¡Y con pasión se vive! – declaró Dan, con voz de victorioso. – Cuando no es el balón, son las tortas…-

\- Hm…los futbolistas a veces son algo brutos. – bufó Hermione, empezando a comer.

\- En eso estoy absolutamente de acuerdo. – dijo Jean, encendiendo la televisión. – Hija, a ver si después vas a Sainsburys a hacer la compra. ¿puedes? –

\- Claro. – asintió Hermione.

\- Genial. Dan, ve haciendo la lista. – le dijo Jean a su marido.

\- Si, nos estamos quedando sin salchichas ahumadas, huevos, apio…- decía el señor Granger, mirando la nevera. – Espero que los listillos del super no hagan como siempre y vuelvan a subir los precios ahora que se acerca agosto. -

\- No cuentes con ello. – sonrió Jean.

Mientras Dan hacia una bien elaborada lista de la compra, en las noticias se escuchaba una la mar de alarmante: - …y el presidente peruano, Alberto Fujimori, consigue repetir mandato después de ganar las elecciones presidenciales del país. Ahora, antes de concluir con el informativo, tenemos que hablar de una noticia que ha conmovido a los vecinos de Victoria. La policía sigue investigando la misteriosa desaparición de Alice Greta, una anciana y talentosa panadera la cual era propietaria de una panadería con mucho éxito por la zona. – al lado del presentador apareció la imagen de una mujer regordeta, con su gorro de hornear, su devantal y su rodillo de cocina en la mano.

\- ¡Oh no! – gimió Jean. – La señora Greta, no puedo creer…-

\- Esto es terrible. No puede ser que exista alguien que se haya atrevido a secuestrarla. - masculló Dan. – Tal vez no haya sido buena idea que se dedicara a ahuyentar a los que no pagaban sus panes...-

\- ¿Pero, por qué? – se preguntaba Hermione, llevándose las manos a la boca. - ¿Por qué querrían secuestrarla? –

\- Tal vez alguien quiera forzarla a confesar la receta secreta de sus panes. – dedujo Jean, derramando un poco de café en la mesa. – Ella nunca le ha contado a otro sus ingredientes, dios mío, pobre mujer, con lo buena persona que era…a pesar de su temperamento…- susurró cabizbaja.

El presentador de las noticias siguió hablando: - No se sabe muy bien cómo fue que desapareció, y se cree que no fue a voluntad propia, ya que se dejó el bolso en él supermercado Sainsburys, siendo la señora avistada por última vez en Old Pye. Si algún televidente la ve pasar por allí o por alguna otra parte de la ciudad, hagan el favor de contactar con la policía local. –

\- _En Sainsburys, justo es donde voy ahora_ …– pensó Hermione detenidamente. – Creo, que iré a cambiarme. Tengo que salir a hacer la compra. – y tras terminar su café de un gran trago, se levantó apresuradamente y subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

La familia Granger conocía muy bien a la señora Greta. A Hermione la trataba como a una nieta (siempre le ofrecía unos croissants, ¡y sin pedir nada a cambio!), cada vez que iba a su panadería a comprar algo. Si podía echar un vistazo por la calle donde fue vista por última vez, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Tras cambiarse de ropa, sacó del cajón de su mesita de noche un monedero especial: Este fue encantado por ella misma con un hechizo de extensión indetectable. Allí escondería su varita, y la máscara, en caso de necesitar de ambas cosas.

\- Hermi, si vas a salir a hacer las compras ten mucho cuidado. – le advirtió su madre, cuando la castaña había vuelto a entrar en el comedor. – Si hace falta coge dinero y haznos una llamada desde una cabina pública. –

\- Descuida mamá, estaré bien. – le dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la frente antes de dirigirse a la entrada. - ¡Volveré en un momento! – dijo en voz alta, antes de salir por la calle con pasos rápidos.

La calle Victoria se veía tan viva como de costumbre: Gente corriendo junto con sus mascotas, empleados apiñándose en una fila india para tomar el autobús, un pequeño atasco en mitad del cruce…pero lo que no era normal era encontrar la panadería de la señora Greta, cerrada. Hermione se detuvo momentáneamente en las puertas, sintiéndose un poco mal por la panadera. Tras unos minutos de reflexión, comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a Old Pye: apenas dos manzanas desde la panadería, girando a la izquierda, allí se encontraba. El periodista solo mencionó que fue avistada por última vez aquí, y que se dejó el bolso en Sainsburys. Andaba buscando entre los coches aparcados, las paredes, y distintos callejones que encontraba, esperanzada en hallar algo más, pero no había suerte. Frustrada, decidió ir a Sainsburys, para hacer las compras, y de paso, preguntar todo lo que pudiera sobre la señora Greta.

Después de quince minutos andando, y pensando en cómo desaparecía, o que tal vez existiera la posibilidad de que la señora Greta se decidiera a marcharse, llegó al supermercado. Cogió un carrito y empezó a coger los distintos alimentos que había en la lista. Hacer la compra era una de esas cosas que no veía hacerse por el mundo mágico, por lo menos, de la manera en que ella estaba acostumbrada: En el mundo muggle, sin magos, brujas o seres fantásticos trabajando en el local, o atendiendo a la clientela. Después de cuatro años en Hogwarts, le había comenzado a gustar el mundo mágico, a pesar de su racismo con los muggles o la injusticia impartida a criaturas como los elfos, por todo lo demás, era el mundo donde cualquiera querría estar.

\- _Mas si se tiene en cuenta que no importa si vivimos en el mundo mágico o muggle._ – pensó la castaña, inspeccionando los productos frigoríficos. – _Aquí también hay racismo, corrupción, guerras, y tipos dispuestos a extender el tormento por el mundo. Creo que los mortífagos son lo más parecido a los terroristas._ –

Después de llenar la canasta, se dirigió a la caja, donde atendía un muchacho de cabello negro, con una gorra hacia atrás y ojos desorbitados. Parecía bastante nervioso.

\- So-so-son 56 li-li-libras…- tartamudeó el chico, cuando terminó de pasar todos los productos que cogió la castaña por la caja.

Hermione sacó el dinero y se lo entregó. – Aquí tiene, ¿te encuentras bien? –

\- No mu-mucho la ver-verdad. – confesó el cajero. – No sé si has es-escuchado las…las no-noticias sobre la sé-señora Gre-Greta. – la castaña asintió. – Por su-supuesto, la no-no-noticia se a ex-extendi-dido en la te-televisión, pero ellos no…no me cre-en. –

\- ¿No te creen el que? – inquirió Hermione.

\- Lo que vi…- susurró, acercándose un poco a ella aprovechando que no había cola. – Lo vi… e-eran dos ti-tipos encapuchados…con ma-mascaras doradas y capas ne-negras…hi-hicieron aparecer un po-po-polvo ne-negro y luego…se es-esfumaron. – explicó con un tartamudeo.

\- ¿Y ya está? – preguntó Hermione. - ¿No viste nada mas? –

\- Yo-yo encontré el bo-bo-bolso…- repuso el cajero. – Les con-conté todo a los agentes de po-policía, pero e-ellos no me cre-een, pi-piensan que estoy lo-lo-loco…-

\- Entiendo. – asintió la castaña, guardando apresuradamente el cambio en el monedero y cogiendo las bolsas de la compra. – Gracias por la plática, adiós. – y salió con prisas del supermercado.

Hermione comprendía que estaba en uno de eso casos que no dejaban rastro para los "no mágicos". De aquellos que la policía muggle no tenía más remedio que clasificar, después de una exhaustiva y prolongada investigación sin resultados coherentes. Si no fuera porque era bruja, hasta ella misma pensaría que todo aquello solo era un montaje, una excusa de la víctima para desaparecer del mapa, pero no. El cajero lo dijo bien claro, "tipos encapuchados, con máscaras y capas negras", eso le recordaba mucho a los mortífagos, los seguidores de lord Voldemort que atacaron descaradamente a los aficionados que asistieron al Mundial de Quidditch hace un año. No podía haber otra explicación. Sin embargo, eso habría una nueva pregunta para Hermione: ¿Por qué una persona como la señora Greta podía ser del interés de los mortífagos? ¿A caso Voldemort quería a una panadera esclavizada en las cocinas de su guarida? Pero también había la posibilidad de que se la hubieran llevado solo para torturarla y luego asesinarla. Sonaba tan propio de ese monstruo: seleccionar víctimas a lo random. El miedo a la perdida de esa buena mujer recorría por su mente y estremecía todo su cuerpo, al pensar que alguien tan cercano a ella y su familia pudiera pasarle tal desgracia.

Tratando de no pensar en lo peor, e intentando ser lo más positiva posible, Hermione regresó a su casa. Ni bien cerró la puerta tras entrar, unos brazos la apachurraron con brusquedad.

\- Oh, que bien, ¡está a salvo! – exclamó su madre, como si la castaña acabara de atravesar un campo de minas. – Como tardabas en volver empezabas a preocuparnos Hermi. – replicó.

\- Lo siento mamá, había…cola en el super el día de hoy. – mintió Hermione, no quería mencionar sus hipótesis relacionadas con el mundo mágico en presencia de sus padres, a pesar de que ellos ya sabían de su brujería.

\- Está bien, pasa. – dijo Jean, ayudando a la adolescente con las bolsas. – tu padre tiene uno de sus clásicos preparados, ¿a qué adivinas de que se trata? –

\- Vamos a ver, ¿" toad in the hole"? – preguntó Hermione con diversión.

\- No, no estoy hablando de sus clásicos en la cocina. – sonrío Jean. – Sino de sus otros "clásicos". –

\- ¿Sus otros cla…? – se extrañó la castaña, y luego pensó en cual podría ser ese otro habito clásico de su padre. - Oh, vaya, ¿ha conseguido entradas para otro partido amistoso en Old Trafford? – preguntó.

\- Si, y para él no es uno cualquiera. – suspiró Jean. – Los dos grandes rivales, el United y el City se enfrentan en un partido benéfico, para ayudar a los más necesitados. Pero como bien puedes entender, ese aspecto a tu padre le importa un pimiento. – bufó. – Si es un clásico inglés él no se lo perdería por nada. Así que nos piensa arrastrar a las dos mañana mismo. –

\- Por mí no hay problema. – dijo Hermione con cautela. – _Al menos, espero que no ocurra nada fuera de lo común en lo que se refiera a costumbres muggles…_ \- pensó.

Capítulo 106 - Voldemort y la búsqueda de esmeraldas

En las afueras de Wiston, el humo se elevaba negro hacia el cielo, procedente de una casa de campo con garaje y jardín trasero. Allí solía vivir la familia Hawk, compuesta por un matrimonio y dos niños. Vecinos de la zona que siempre daban vueltas en su enorme furgoneta verde por todo el lugar: haciendo picnics en montañas, visitando museos, haciendo compras en mercados variados…no eran mucho de ciudad precisamente, lo suyo era más la andadura por sitios más naturales y culturales. Su vida era perfecta, sencilla, sin muchos problemas de por medio, salvo el de tener que contar con el típico trabajo donde ganarse la vida en ciudad, y la educación escolar, también allí. De seguro muchos se preguntarán: ¿Qué llevó a esta familia a tan trágico final? Posiblemente nadie lo sabía con seguridad, pero entre esa familia feliz existía un miembro especial, uno de ellos no era como los otros, era…diferente. Wilma Hank, la ama de casa de la familia, ocultaba un gran secreto, uno el cual solo un mago conocía…

Ese mago, posiblemente de corazón de piedra, envió a dos de sus esbirros a la casa de los Hank que, sin opción alguna de escapar de sus garras, todos ellos vieron como la vida se les escapaba, entre luces verdes y llamaradas negras.

\- ¿Qué te parecen las salchichas? – preguntó burlona una mujer, sentada encima de una roca, mientras calentaba unas salchichas elevadas en el aire sobre una pequeña fogata por medio de una varita mágica. Llevaba puesta una capucha negra y una media mascara de calavera, parecida a la de su compañero.

\- No está mal, de todos modos, esos repugnantes muggles ya no las necesitarán. - dijo el hombre que se encontraba sentado encima de un tronco, en frente de la mujer. Él también iba encapuchado. – Que aburrimiento, yo esperaba una invasión a gran escala, y en vez de eso, el señor tenebroso se interesa más por las esmeraldas, ¿Qué tendrá de especial está ultima que encontramos? –

\- No tengo ni idea, solo sé que el señor tenebroso nos dejó unas instrucciones, y que nosotros las hemos cumplido a rajatabla. – sentenció la mujer, poniendo las salchichas en un par de platos que había conjurado. – Goyle se la llevó, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo? Aún quedan unas cuantas más por encontrar. –

\- Si, aunque es una pena haber tenido que eliminar a esa traidora de Wilma. – se burló el hombre a carcajadas. – ¿Te diste cuenta? ¿Cómo nos recibió? "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué queréis de mí? Yo no tengo nada que les interese, ¡márchense!" Si claro, y el señor tenebroso nació ayer ¿no? Menuda necia, al final bien merecido tuvo su castigo. –

\- Que asco, terminar casada con un sucio muggle, ¡encima con dos Squibs como hijos! Menuda vergüenza. - musitó la mujer, escupiendo a un lado de la fogata. - ¡Otra deshonra para la sangre pura! Traidoras como ella se merecen el castigo que les hemos dado: muggles y traidores a la sangre, ellos son el enemigo. Escoria del mundo que deben de ser eliminados. –

\- El señor tenebroso busca esas joyas por algo, pero, ¿Tendrá que ver con nuestro propósito? – dudó el hombre. – ¿O tal vez se aficionó a ellas y por eso nos envía ahora a robar? –

\- No seas ridículo Jeff. – le reprochó la mujer. – Si el señor tenebroso quisiera puras esmeraldas, se iría a una mina a buscarlas, ¿no? O quizás se apoderaría de las que están expuestas en museos o joyerías. ¡Bah! Es evidente que estas esmeraldas son especiales, ¿Vistes cómo eran? No sé si alcanzaste a verla con claridad, pero llevaba una "S" tallada ligeramente. –

\- Yo no vi nada. – dijo Jeff.

\- Idiota de corta vista. – se burló la chica.

\- ¡Cállate Agnes, y ve al grano! – se quejó el hombre.

\- Vale, vale. El caso es que cuando puse la esmeralda a la sombra, vi una especie de "S", se veía ligeramente, te lo aseguro. – explico Agnes, terminándose las salchichas. – Te lo digo en serio Jeff, esmeraldas como esas no son ordinarias, deben de servir para algo. –

\- ¿Para que? ¿Para una colección de esmeraldas raras? ¿Para juntarlas y crear una esmeralda gigante que decore la fortaleza? ¿Para que el señor tenebroso se bañe en ellas? – a Jeff parecía disgustarle esa última posibilidad.

\- Deben servir para encontrar algo, el señor tenebroso parece obsesionado con hallar a alguien, pero no sé a quién puede referirse, él solo nos cuenta lo esencial. – susurró Agnes. – De cualquier manera, es posible que nos lo acabe contando, después de todo, ¿Qué haría el señor tenebroso sin nosotros? –

\- Mas bien, ¿Qué haríamos nosotros sin él? – objetó Jeff. – Él es el único con agallas para desafiar a los grandes ignorantes de este mundo, entre ellos, ese viejo aficionado de muggles que es Dumbledore. –

\- Hablando de ignorantes, ¿has visto las últimas publicaciones de "El Profeta"? – dijo Agnes burlona. – El ministro parece asustado ante la idea de que nuestro señor ha vuelto, ¡y que conveniente para nosotros! Con el ignorándonos, nosotros tenemos total libertad para seguir con los planes. –

\- Si, ya tengo ganas de empezar a conquistar ciudades y eliminar muggles. – carcajeó Jeff, atragantándose con la última salchicha. Se dio tres golpes en el pecho hasta que un cachó de salchicha salió disparado hasta la cara de Agnes. – Eh…lo siento. –

\- ¡Idiota! ¡La próxima vez atragántate con la dichosa salchicha antes que tirármela en la cara! – gruñó Agnes, tirando el plato con brusquedad a la fogata. Hizo aparecer un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro. – Bueno, basta de acampadas, lo que debemos hacer es borrar todas las pruebas: Reparar esta estúpida casa muggle, apagar el incendio, desaparecer los cuerpos…-

\- O llevárselos al señor tenebroso. – observó Jeff. – Siempre le viene de lujo contar con un puñado de inferis obedientes. –

\- Si, no es mala idea. – asintió Agnes, como si la idea le pareciese fascinante. Tan pronto como el fuego disminuyó de tamaño, empezaron a escucharse lo que parecían unas extrañas pisadas: Ligeras, pero fuertes. Ruidosas como el metal, pero apaciguadas como el agua de un río en plena calma.

\- ¿¡Quien anda ahí!? – masculló Jeff, sosteniendo su varita y apuntando en varias direcciones.

\- ¡Viene de ahí, zoquete! – exclamó Agnes, apuntando con su varita hacia un par de arbustos ardiendo en llamas.

\- Está familia que habéis liquidado…- decía una voz grave: parecía furiosa y sonaba como si hablara a través de un micrófono. – Ellos eran muy conocidos y queridos entre los habitantes de Wiston…tenían felicidad, amistad, amor...eran buenas personas…Díganme, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos tuvieron que morir? – La voz sonaba con mayor volumen a medida que hablaba.

\- No sabemos quién demonios eres, pero da igual. – bufó Jeff con desgana. – Son nuestros asuntos y nuestras razones, nada que te interese, muggle... –

\- Siempre me interesa encontrar el motivo, más si quien detrás de esta masacre se encuentra Lord Voldemort…- masculló la voz grave. – Hablad, o de lo contrario tendré que haceros hablar yo mismo…-

\- ¿Quieres obligarnos? – se burló Agnes. – Puedes intentarlo si quieres, pero será en vano, no tienes idea de con quien estas tratando. –

\- Oh, por supuesto que lo sé…con dos racistas de sangre, y encima asesinos. – musitó la voz grave, con cada vez mayor claridad. – Una vez más esa tonta filosofía os ha llevado a la locura, a la obsesión, y por ende, a atacar familias inocentes. ¿Disfrutáis matando a otros? – cuestionó fríamente.

\- Lo hacemos por la limpieza de sangre. ¡Por un futuro sin la escoria muggle! – gritó Jeff, soltando un hechizo Desmaius que salió rebotando desde las llamas. – Primero caerán ellos, luego los Squibs y por último, someteremos al resto de razas. ¡Los magos debemos reinar! –

\- Como decía, su obsesión os a cegado…todo por cuanto lucháis es una mentira, pero no tiene caso que os lo diga si vais a negaros a aceptar la verdad. – dijo la voz grabe, avistándose una figura encapuchada entre las llamas. - Lo que habéis hecho no tiene perdón, no…Azkaban tampoco es suficiente… ¿Qué castigo les daré? Si…es lamentable pero no puedo perdonar lo que habéis hecho… ¡y no lo haré! – gritó con rabia.

¡FLASH!

Las llamas se apartaron bruscamente, revelando a un individuo con armadura plateada, mascara blanca con unas líneas que parecían truenos dirigidos hacia abajo, juntándose en el centro, de color dorado. Encapuchado y blandiendo una varita con la mano temblando de rabia.

\- ¿Un mago? ¿¡Quién eres tú!? – susurró Agnes, temblando ligeramente.

\- Yo…soy la justicia…- musitó el individuo enmascarado, desabrochándose los dos soportes que sujetaban su capa, tirándola al suelo despejado, quedándose solo con la armadura, la túnica blanca, la capucha y la máscara. – Hoy, os toca pagar por las vidas que habéis arrebatado, y por ser seguidores de ese gusano sarnoso que es Voldemort…-

\- ¿¡Como te atreves a insultar al señor tenebroso!? – gritó Jeff, apuntando con su varita al enmascarado con armadura. - ¡Avada Kedavra! –

¡FIU!

El misterioso individuo desapareció rápidamente, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jeff tenía al sujeto en frente, agarrándole del cuello por medio de una soga mágica, con brusquedad.

\- Ustedes son la escoria del mundo: Asesinos de inocentes, promotores del caos, canallas que rechazan a los que forman parte de su mundo como una excusa más para causar dolor, sufrimiento…muerte…- masculló el enmascarado con armadura. Agnes intentó socorrer a su compañero, pero se chocó de pleno con una extraña barrera invisible que la electrocutó. – El maldito Voldemort, ese gusano que engaña, manipula y arrebata la vida a otros no merece nada más que la muerte, y ustedes…ciegos y obedientes, compartirán el mismo destino…de seguir a su lado…-

\- Maldito…- musitó Agnes, tratando de golpear al enmascarado misterioso, pero se volvió a caer, aún aturdida por la energía eléctrica.

El enmascarado alzó a Jeff y lo tiró contra Agnes, dejando a ambos seguidores de lord Voldemort, doloridos, encima del suelo.

\- Vamos, seguidores de "Lord Voldemort" …- susurró el misterioso individuo con desprecio. – Ahora conoceréis la justa venganza por parte de Lord…Rycer…-

\- El único que se merece el título de "Lord" es nuestro señor, ¡no tú! – escupió Agnes, levantándose y blandiendo con fuerza su varita. - ¡Expulso! – gritó, lanzando una luz azul y haciendo un boquete cerca del individuo llamado Rycer. Él se desapareció y lanzó un potente Desmaius que la bruja logró contener, pero la hizo retroceder y caer de espaldas.

\- ¡Agnes! – rugió Jeff. - ¡Confringio! – lanzó la maldición explosiva, atinando por poco a Rycer. La maldición hizo estallar las quemadas puertas de la casa.

\- Sorprendente…- susurró Rycer. – Pero esta no es una práctica de hechizos, me temo… ¡Uanescere! – gritó, lanzando una potente luz purpura que Jeff esquivó por muy poco. La maldición impactó sobre una roca, desintegrándola por completo.

\- ¿Qué…fue eso? – susurró Jeff, con los ojos bien amplios.

\- Una ruta más hacia tu final…- se burló Rycer. – Estáis luchando para salvaros ahora, que irónico, ¿no creéis? – se acercó lentamente hacia sus "presas", que retrocedían como si estuvieran siendo amenazadas por un depredador. – Los asesinos que ahora están a punto de conocer el asesinato en persona, de sentir la muerte para luego…no sentir nada…-

\- ¡Muere monstruo! – gritó Agnes, lanzando un potente fuego maligno directamente hacia Rycer.

El enmascarado con armadura negó con la cabeza, agitando su varita en círculos continuos, y transformando el fuego en una especie de cuerda. – Los únicos monstruos que hay aquí, sois vosotros los mortífagos. – objetó Rycer. - Aquí llega vuestro primer castigo…- dijo, agitando la cuerda de llamas y atinando tanto a Agnes como a Jeff. Los dos mortífagos cayeron al suelo, aullando de dolor y tratando de apagar las llamas. - Mortífagos… ¡hmph! – se burló de nuevo Rycer. – A diferencia de vuestro amo, yo…tengo corazón. Os odio, pero no sois él…os voy a conceder diez segundos: podéis intentar atacarme, pero pereceréis. Podéis intentar huir a pie, pero caeréis. O podéis volver con vuestro amo y…decirle que Lord Rycer lo encontrará…y cuando lo haga…yo seré lo último que vea antes de encontrarse con su temida muerte. Empezaré a contar: 1…2…3…-

Pero al decir cinco, los dos mortífagos desaparecieron mediante aparición. Dejando al misterioso sujeto que se hacía llamar Lord Rycer solo, contemplando la casa en llamas…

\- ¿Cuantos más…Ryddle…cuantos más tienen que caer para sentirte satisfecho? – susurró Rycer con amargura, y apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que prácticamente se hacía daño a si mismo. – Dumbledore…-

Andando a zancadas, Rycer comenzó a desaparecer el fuego con su mano, y vertiéndolo en un círculo de piedra que el mismo había armado. Después reparó la casa, dejando a un costado una placa de plata como epitafio, en el cual escribió "En honor a la familia Hawk. Unas maravillosas personas, dedicadas a la vida buena y sencilla que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser víctimas de un monstruo. Ojalá todos los habitantes de Wiston los recuerden."

\- Mufliato…- susurró el enmascarado, creando una barrera invisible para evitar ser escuchado por terceros. - ¡Vocnis! – gritó, apuntando de mala gana a la fogata que había montado.

…

Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts y considerado por muchos como el mago más grande del mundo, se encontraba en su despacho, analizando cuidadosamente algunos recuerdos pertenecientes al pasado de su actual némesis, Lord Voldemort, o como era conocido antes, Tom Ryddle.

Sin embargo, una potente voz grave tronaba desde su chimenea, lo que captó casi de inmediato su atención.

\- ¡DUMBLEDORE! - gritaba la voz desde la chimenea. - ¡DUMBLEDORE! –

El viejo director caminó velozmente hasta la chimenea, solo para contemplar la cara de una máscara con capucha blanca. – Muffliato…- susurró el director, haciendo un gesto con la mano dirigida a la puerta de su despacho. – Habla Rycer, ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿¡Que piensa usted que va a suceder!? – masculló Rycer, moviendo peligrosamente la cabeza. – ¡Cuando llegué…la casa en llamas…los Hawk muertos… no pude salvarlos…los dos mortífagos, mofándose a gusto por su atrocidad! – se lamentó amargamente.

Dumbledore agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y lamentándose. – Es una terrible noticia, lo siento mucho. Te habrás dado cuenta entonces de que no puedes salvarlos a todos, es una tarea muy dura, solo puedes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo. –

\- No fui lo suficientemente rápido…- susurró Rycer, cabizbajo. – No llegué a tiempo…-

\- Deduzco que algo habrás sacado de todo esto, ¿no? – soltó de repente el anciano, aunque cautelosamente. – Discúlpame Rycer, no quiero mostrarme con falta de tacto, pero no podemos decaernos ahora, sé que es difícil, pero así es cuando te enfrentas a Lord Voldemort. Siempre, hay muertes…sacrificios…no puedo decir más salvo, que es lamentable…-

Rycer asintió lentamente. – Lo sé…ahora más que nunca. Escuché brevemente su conversación: toda esa muerte y destrucción solo por una ridícula esmeralda…-

\- ¿Esmeralda? – repitió Dumbledore.

\- Si. – asintió Rycer. – La tal Agnes mencionó que él y su compañero fueron enviados para arrebatarle la esmeralda a la señora Hawk. La esmeralda, por supuesto, es peculiar, ya que cuando Agnes lo puso a la sombra, pudo contemplar una "S" tallada en ella. –

\- Una "S" revelada a la sombra…tal vez, ¿a la oscuridad? - susurró el viejo director, comenzando a pasearse por el despacho.

\- ¿Por qué cree que Voldemort está interesado en esas esmeraldas, profesor? – preguntó Rycer. - ¿De que pueden servirle? –

\- Me temo que hasta ahora no se había interesado en ellas, esto es nuevo. – respondió Dumbledore, con el rostro aturdido. – Voldemort, no va en busca de tesoros a menos que saque un beneficio de ellos, y no estamos hablando de "beneficios económicos" precisamente…-

\- Desde luego que no…- repuso Rycer con obviedad.

\- Habrá que investigarlo, así como los secuestros. – dijo Dumbledore. – Ha habido tres durante el último mes…la orden lleva semanas investigando. –

\- ¿Nuestro "agente secreto" tiene algo nuevo para nosotros? – preguntó Rycer, de brazos cruzados. - ¿O acaso a Voldy no le apetece compartir sus secretitos con el resto de sus seguidores? –

\- Me temo que no Rycer. Voldemort no confía en nadie, él tan solo les da las instrucciones necesarias a sus seguidores, y ellos cumplen su voluntad sin cuestionarla. – explicó el director.

\- Y aun así no fue suficiente para salvar a los Hawk…maldita sea…- dijo Rycer, de nuevo cabizbajo.

\- Su sacrificio no fue en vano, al menos ahora sabemos que Lord Voldemort va en búsqueda de algo importante para sus planes. – repuso Dumbledore. - Este hecho quizás también nos lleve al móvil de los secuestros. –

\- ¡Voy a matar a ese miserable! – gritó Rycer. – Como vuelva a acercarse a una familia más…-

\- Nuestro "agente" regresará en un par de días y nos dará detalles de su investigación. Espero que con él sepamos de los pasos de Voldemort. – dijo el director.

\- Ojalá así sea. – masculló Rycer.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora, Rycer? – preguntó Dumbledore.

\- Necesito tiempo para pensar las cosas, y de paso me dedicaré a vigilar Londres. – dijo Rycer. – Pasaré unos días en el Caldero Chorreante. –

\- Bien, espero que más adelante vayas al cuartel general. – dijo Dumbledore. – La orden estará encantada de contar contigo, sobre todo después de lo que les he contado. –

\- Dediqué mi tiempo a salvar a varias personas, tal vez sea cierto, pero no fueron accidentes o ataques provocados por mortífagos. – Dijo Rycer. – Eran situaciones en las que los muggles normalmente se ven envueltos: Atracos, agresiones, incendios, intentos de asesinato…aunque lo último definitivamente no lo es. Hace unos días, una pareja de chavales de mi edad fue atacados por dos dementores… ¿Qué me dice a eso? –

\- ¿Dementores? – se extrañó Dumbledore. - ¿Dónde los hallaste? –

\- Anduve tres días por Swansea Enterprise Park, en Gales. – explicó Rycer. – Afortunadamente pude intervenir a tiempo. Me temo, que no será la última vez que suceda. –

\- Desde luego que no, seres como los dementores son fácilmente seducidos por las oscuras ideas de Voldemort. – asintió Dumbledore. – Bueno, infórmame si encuentras algo más relacionado con Voldemort, Rycer. Yo seguiré investigando mientras espero a nuestro "agente". –

\- Bien, y si hay alguien en peligro no dude en avisarme. – gruñó Rycer, y repentinamente se cortó la comunicación.

…

A Harry le parecía interesante, pero a la vez molesto, el tener que permanecer oculto del mundo mágico, tratando de no levantar muchas sospechas, pero eso era lo que había si deseaba no llamar la atención de los mortífagos que, independientemente de las escusas de Fudge y su ministerio, estaban por ahí, acechando entre las sombras. "El Profeta" no informaba nada con respecto a las desapariciones de los últimos días, por lo menos no como lo hacía el diario "The Sun", el cual, al igual que otros periódicos locales de la Londres muggle, si se hicieron eco de la última desaparición: La señora Greta.

El azabache conoció a la panadera durante su estancia en la casa de los Granger, y se preguntaba qué interés podrían tener los mortífagos en ella. Dumbledore le explicó que cuando desaparecía alguien, y dicha desaparición estaba relacionada con los mortífagos solo podían ser por dos motivos: Por prevención o conveniencia. En otras palabras, para evitar molestias o para obtener información u objeto de su interés. Eso llevó al joven mago a tener que regresar a Londres después de divagar por Wiston, donde intentó salvar a la familia Hawk, pero fracasó en el intento. Salvó unas cuantas vidas mientras viajaba por Gales, pero no pudo hacer nada ante ese último ataque. Y por supuesto, el ministerio impuso otra de sus escusas para ocultar la evidencia.

\- _Estúpido ministerio._ – escupió Harry mentalmente. – _Estúpido "Profeta" …_ -

Antes que los Hawk sufrieran su fatal destino, ya se estaban produciendo las primeras desapariciones. En su mayoría, y según los informes del profesor Snape ("El superagente secreto Snape", como lo apoda Harry), estas desapariciones se produjeron para evitar la excesiva exposioción del retorno de Lord Voldemort. Era obvio que el lord oscuro quería mantener la confusión y la mentira todo el tiempo posible, como para maquinar con éxitos sus futuros planes.

Harry había pasado por aquella casa en varias ocasiones y encontró que todo iba con normalidad. La gente hablaba bien de ellos, refiriéndose a la familia como "El ejemplo a seguir en Wiston". ¿Qué pudo pasar para que el azabache no acudiera en ayuda de aquella familia, cuando anduvo tan cerca de allí? Un edificio con personas residiendo allí, victimas de un estallido de gas en la segunda planta. El joven mago enmascarado no tuvo mas remedio que acudir al rescate. Salvo la vida de aquellas personas, apagando las llamas con sus poderes y ayudándolos a evacuar. No se molestó en intentar reparar el edificio porque no quería exponer demasiado al mundo mágico. Salvó a aquellas vidas, pero perdió otras a cambio…

 _\- ¿Y si Dumbledore está en lo cierto?_ – pensó amargamente Harry. - _¿Y si en realidad no puedo salvarlos a todos?_ -

Durante sus diversas estancias, pasaba el tiempo oculto en casas abandonadas, y custodiadas por algunos encantamientos de protección, eso sí, sin descuidar la vigilancia de posibles anomalías no comunes entre los muggles rondando por las distintas zonas, ¿Qué llegó a encontrarse? A parte del incendio en aquel edificio, los otros típicos problemas de los no mágicos: Robos, atracos, persecuciones policiales, desprendimientos estructurales…y así fue hasta aquel ataque de dos dementores, los cuales huyeron despavoridos ante "el poderosísimo Rycer".

\- _Huir es su única opción ante mi…_ \- pensó el azabache, riéndose como un tonto.

El joven mago utilizó diversos métodos para viajar por el país: polvos flu, su escoba, Trasladores…pero esta vez, probaría un truco que le enseñó Sirius. Si un mago utilizaba el hechizo "Lumos" con su maleta en la mano, un peculiar autobús, conocido como "Autobús Noctambulo" aparecería de la nada. Esta vez usaría ese servicio mágico para ir al Caldero Chorreante.

\- _Suena un poco loco, pero claro, hacer pruebas a métodos locos es una de mis especialidades._ – pensó el azabache, ahora oculto bajo la máscara de Lord Rycer, y sujetando una maleta donde había escondido sus pertenencias. - ¡Lumos! – exclamó, apuntando su varita hacia el cielo.

Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enormes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido exactamente en el lugar en que había ejecutado el hechizo. Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: "AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO".

El cobrador, a quien a Rycer le pareció ver anteriormente en alguna parte, llevaba uniforme rojo. Este dijo en voz alta, leyendo una tarjetita: - Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shumpike, estaré a su disposición esta no.…- se detuvo al ver quien fue el ejecutor del hechizo. - ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó. - ¿Cómo se llama? -

\- Soy Rycer, Lord Rycer. – respondió el azabache enmascarado, de la manera más natural posible. – Como puede ver, soy un mago... -

\- Hm…vale. – dijo Stan, parpadeando los ojos y riendo levemente. – Aunque me parece un poco espeluznante esa masca… ¡quiero decir! ¡Alucinante! Sí, eso quería decir…- farfulló, saltando del autobús. – Bueno, en cualquier caso, usted ha pedido nuestros servicios y a eso hemos venido. Permítame subirle su maleta. –

\- Claro, tenga. – dijo Rycer, entregándole la maleta a Stan. – Trate de no agitarla mucho, allí dentro tengo algunas pertenecías que requieren, de cierto tacto. –

\- No pesa mucho, ¿Qué lleva? ¿Pergaminos? – quiso saber Stan, mientras subían al autobús.

\- Pergaminos, libros, calderos, una escoba…lo típico. – respondió Rycer con simpleza.

\- Por supuesto, ¿Qué clase de mago no va por ahí con calderos y libros? – dijo Stan, tal vez sintiéndose tonto. – Que cabeza la mía. En fin, ¿A dónde desea ir? –

\- Al Caldero Chorreante, ya sabe, nuestra taberna en Londres. – dijo Rycer, de brazos cruzados. - ¿Cuándo por el viaje? –

\- Once sickles. - dijo Stan. - Pero por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas. –

\- Me gustan sus precios. – afirmó Rycer, sacando once sickles de su bolsillo. – Pero por ahora solo quiero el viaje, tome…-

No había asientos, en su lugar, al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media docena de camas de hierro. A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que iluminaban las paredes revestidas de madera.

Un brujo pequeño con gorro de dormir murmuró en la parte trasera: - Ahora no, gracias: estoy escabechando babosas. – Y se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de dormir.

\- _Puaj…para mí que se auto-ejecutó el hechizo traga babosas, Slugulus Eructo…_ \- meditó Rycer, sintiéndose asqueado ante la idea.

\- La suya es ésta, Lord Rycer. - susurró Stan, metiendo la maleta de Rycer bajo la cama que había detrás del conductor; que estaba sentado ante el volante. - Éste es nuestro conductor, el viejo Ernie Prang. Éste es "Lord" Rycer, Ernie. –

Ernie Prang, un brujo anciano que llevaba unas gafas muy gruesas, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza. El azabache enmascarado le saludó con un gesto con la cabeza, antes de sentarse en su cama.

\- Todo listo Ernie, ya puedes darle caña a este trasto. - dijo Stan, sentándose en su asiento, al lado del conductor.

Se oyó otro estruendo y al momento Rycer se encontró estirado en la cama, impelido hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo. Al incorporarse con rapidez miró por la ventana y vio, en medio de la oscuridad, que pasaban a velocidad tremenda por una calle irreconocible.

\- Menuda velocidad…- susurró sorprendido.

\- Así es señor, ¿sabe? Aquí estábamos antes de que nos diera el alto. – explicó Stan, comiéndose un sándwich de atún. - ¿Dónde estamos, Ernie? ¿En Gales? –

\- Sí. - respondió Ernie.

\- ¿Habéis sido avistados alguna vez por los muggles? – quiso saber Rycer.

\- ¿Ésos? - respondió Stan con desdén. - No saben escuchar, ¿a qué no? Tampoco saben mirar. Nunca ven nada. –

\- _Seguro que el autobús debe contar con encantamientos especiales anti-muggles._ – pensó Rycer, interesado en el autobús. – _Me gusta ese vehículo, rápido, impredecible… ¿Podría hechizar algún otro vehículo para que cuente con estas capacidades?_ -

\- Vete a despertar al señor Pince. - ordenó Ernie a Stan. - Llegaremos a Crickhowell en un minuto. –

Stan pasó al lado de la cama de Rycer y subió por una escalera estrecha de madera. Ernie no parecía dominar el volante. El autobús noctámbulo invadía continuamente la acera, pero no chocaba contra nada. Cuando se aproximaba a ellos, los buzones, las farolas y las papeleras se apartaban y volvían a su sitio en cuanto pasaba.

Stan reapareció, seguido por (aparentemente) un mago ligeramente verde, arropado en una vieja capa de viaje.

\- Hemos llegado, señor Pince. - dijo Stan con alegría, al mismo tiempo que Ernie pisaba a fondo el freno, haciendo que las camas se deslizaran medio metro hacia delante. El señor Pince se tapó la boca con un pañuelo y se bajó del autobús tambaleándose. Stan le arrojó el equipaje y cerró las portezuelas con fuerza. Hubo otro estruendo y volvieron a encontrarse viajando a la velocidad del rayo, por un camino rural, entre árboles que se apartaban.

\- _Pobre hombre…un momento, ¿Pince?_ – se extrañó Rycer, recordando que la bibliotecaria de Hogwarts se apellidaba así. – _¿Tendrá alguna relación con ella?_ –

Stan había abierto un ejemplar de "El Profeta" y lo leía con la lengua entre los dientes. Había una foto de un hombre corpulento con traje de político el cual Rycer no tardó en reconocer, amargamente: Era Cornelius Fudge, el "estúpido" ministro de magia.

 _EL MINISTERIO TIENE LA SITUACIÓN BAJO CONTROL_

 _El día de ayer, en vista de los rumores que circulan por todas partes ante el supuesto retorno de "el que no debe de ser nombrado", el ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, y diferentes miembros del Departamento de seguridad mágica garantizan que el país es seguro, y que los rumores son falsos._

 _\- "Estos rumores no son más que historias por parte de un determinado número de alborotadores, los cuales solo buscan infligir miedo entre nuestra comunidad, y la comunidad muggle." – replicó el ministro, visiblemente irritado. – "Así que no hay porque preocuparse, las desapariciones no son meras provocaciones por una parte minoritaria de fans de "el que no debe ser nombrado" los cuales han hecho creer a personalidades como Albus Dumbledore que ese ser, ha regresado. No hay nada que temer, el ministerio tiene todo bajo control: Las desapariciones serán investigadas, y los alborotadores tendrán un lugar reservado en Azkaban, si la situación así lo requiere." –_

 _Mientras desde el ministerio continúa con su investigación para garantizar la seguridad y estabilidad del país, se han tenido en cuenta distintas desapariciones, aunque desde la oficina de aurores no han querido entrar en detalles, salvo, que son desapariciones comunes y que, como tales, serán investigadas._

\- _Por favor…_ \- bufó Rycer con indignación. - _¿Qué clase de idiota se traga esta basura?_ –

\- Bueno, si el ministerio asegura que se pondrán a investigar, supongo que está bien. – dijo Stan, haciendo que el azabache enmascarado se llevara la mano a la máscara con exasperación.

\- Escucha Stan, tal vez esto escape a tu observación, pero todo cuanto publican en "El Profeta" estos días no son más que argumentos y escusas del ministro para ocultar la verdad. – repuso Rycer. – Está claro que Fudge los tiene comprados, no quiere que la gente se entere su retorno, aunque en el fondo él sea consciente, y solo quiere engañarse a sí mismo. –

\- ¿Quién ha vuelto? – inquirió Stan.

\- Voldemort…- susurró Rycer, haciendo que Stan gimiera.

\- ¡No diga su nombre! Y eso no es posible, quiero decir, el murió hace años…- dijo Stan, negando con la cabeza. – Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, nos salvó de él. –

\- Primero, no fue Harry Potter quien lo venció aquel 31 de octubre de 1981. – gruñó Rycer, apretando los puños. – Fue su madre, Lily Potter, quien lo hizo, tras sacrificar su vida con el fin de proteger a su hijo…Segundo, con el paso de los años la historia se ha distorsionado y por ello la gente solo cree en la versión popular. Tercero… Voldemort si está vivo, destruirlo no es nada fácil porque tiene métodos oscuros para sobrevivir y…-

\- Esto… ¡Oh! Mire, ya hemos llegado al Caldero Chorreante. – farfulló Stan, sonriendo nerviosamente, cogiendo la maleta de Rycer y conduciéndolo a la salida. – Bueno, ha sido un placer Lord Rycer, pero nosotros tenemos trabajo y… ¡Acelera Enrie! ¡Acelera! – suplicó al chofer, una vez Rycer se bajó del vehículo y el Autobús Noctambulo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- _Demonios…convencer a la gente de que Voldemort ha vuelto va a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba…-_ bufó de nuevo el azabache enmascarado, sacando de su maleta la capa de invisibilidad.

\- _¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué sacas ese chisme?_ – habló de repente la voz de Sombra, su otra entidad.

\- _¿No poseías tú una gran mente?_ – se burló Harry, tras quitarse la máscara después de ocultarse bajo la capa. – _Los mortífagos andan sueltos, bueno, al menos los que están fuera de Azkaban, pero están siguiéndome el rastro. Es probable que si entro al Caldero Chorreante el rumor de mi estancia se extienda, y llegue a oídos de Voldemort. Me importa un bledo si esos capullos van a por mí, pero no tengo ganas de comprometer a este sitio._ –

\- _Es bueno saber que te preocupas por las miserables vidas de los que vienen a este sitio solo para atiborrarse de cerveza._ – se burló Sombra. – _Tienes a la oscuridad de tu parte, podrías matarlos a todos y dejar sin seguidores al viejo Voldy, ¿porque te complicas tanto la vida?_ –

\- _El día que tenga que matar a alguien, espero que sea solo porque no tuve elección._ \- repuso Harry sombríamente. - _Di lo que quieras, este mi plan y punto. Tengo que intentar hablar con Tom, el tabernero, sin que nadie más me vea…-_

El azabache se coló en el Caldero Chorreante sigilosamente, pasando por detrás de unos barriles. No debía ser detectado por ninguno de los clientes, todo sea por alojarse en el lugar sin comprometer a Tom. Había bastantes magos y brujas el día de hoy, todos tomando la cena y charlando. Eso le dio a Harry la oportunidad para acercarse a Tom, que se encontraba limpiando la mesa de la barra.

\- ¡Pss! Tom, eh Tom…- le susurró desde una esquina. – Mira aquí…-

\- Esa voz…- se extrañó Tom, acercándose a la pared. – ¡Oh! ¡Pero si es…! –

\- ¡Shh! ¡Baje la voz! – susurró el azabache. - No quiero que me descubran... ¿Nos podemos reunir en la habitación 11? Si está disponible…-

\- Siempre lo está. – garantizó Tom, en voz baja. – Esa ya es exclusivamente suya. Oh, es verdad, aquí tiene…– le entregó las llaves de la habitación al joven mago.

\- Bien, voy para allá. – dijo Harry. - Reúnase conmigo de inmediato. –

Al cabo de diez minutos, el azabache vio entrar a Tom, con bastante entusiasmo contenido según pudo ver. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, el joven mago conjuró un encantamiento Muffliato en la puerta, para evitar posibles escuchas.

\- ¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Potter! – farfullaba Tom, saltando de alegría. – No sabe cómo me alegro de volver a verle, ¡mi cliente favorito! Aunque es una pena que no quiera mostrarse al público, es más, yo creo que todos estarían encantados de volver a verlo abajo, pero…-

\- No puedo arriesgarme, Tom, no quiero que nadie sepa que me pienso alojar aquí. – dijo Harry, dejando la maleta encima de la cama. – Los mortífagos me siguen la pista, no deseo exponer a tu local al peligro. –

\- ¿Entonces…es cierto? – preguntó Tom, aparentemente asustado. - ¿El a…vuelto? –

\- Me temo que si Tom, ha vuelto. – corroboró Harry.

El pobre tabernero se llevó las manos a la cabeza, paseándose de un lado para otro de la habitación, y tropezando por poco con un orinal. – Esto es terrible, pero si es así, ¿Por qué el ministerio no hace nada al respecto? –

\- El ministerio no hará nada hasta que la evidencia roce sus narices. – gruñó el azabache. – Es culpa de Fudge. Nuestro estúpido ministro de magia se niega a aceptar la realidad, y ahora, como de seguro ya vio en "El Profeta", está haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar la verdad. –

\- Oh…esto… ¿y qué piensa hacer señor Potter? – preguntó Tom. - ¿Qué hará Dumbledore? Ojalá que se le haya ocurrido algo, si había alguien temido por "quien usted sabe" ese era Dumbledore. –

\- Está en movimiento, tratando de convencer a todos cuanto pueda del retorno de lord Voldemort, además de planear acciones contra él. – explicó Harry. – Y yo, por supuesto, tengo mis propios planes. Pero por ahora, solo me centraré en mi alojamiento aquí. –

\- Perdone mi intromisión en su vida, señor Potter…- espetó Tom con cautela. – pero… ¿Qué ha estado haciendo estos meses desde el fin de curso? Eh…es decir, ¡usted ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos! La noticia llegó a todos los rincones del país, y del mundo me atrevo a decir. ¿No pensó en festejarlo…o algo así? –

\- El Torneo pasó de ser una competición a una trampa…- musitó Harry, mirando hacia la ventana. – Es increíble como la suerte puede, en ocasiones, ponerse a favor de aquellos que solo buscan agravar el terror y el caos, pero que le voy a hacer…- Tom lo miraba sin dejar de parpadear los ojos rápidamente. – De cualquier manera, no tenía nada que celebrar, me llevé una buena paliza en la última prueba. ¿Ha habido desapariciones por los alrededores? – quiso saber.

\- No…que yo sepa directamente…- susurró Tom, como atemorizado ante lo que estaba a punto de declarar. – Pero durante los últimos días he escuchado varios rumores, que apuntan a un grupo de encapuchados con capa negra como los responsables de ciertas desapariciones: Magos, brujas, e incluso Squibs. Algunos magos aseguras que solo buscan desaparecer del mapa, pero otros no lo tienen muy claro. Se cree que son secuestros para una secta u organización extraña. –

\- Eso es propio de los mortífagos. – asintió Harry. – Primero desapariciones, luego asesinatos a domicilio y después…asedios a gran escala…- se acercó lentamente hasta Tom. – Lo segundo, desgraciadamente ya ha ocurrido…Su plan no ha hecho más que empezar…y mientras él avanza, el ministerio se aferra a la creencia de que no ha vuelto, que todo es mentira, pero no se preocupe, porque quienes saben la verdad se levantarán para plantarle cara. –

\- Confío en que así sea, señor Potter. – repuso Tom. – Bueno, ¿y cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse? –

\- Una o dos semanas, tengo varios planes en mente. – dijo Harry. – Tengo mucho que hacer, y no, no se trata solo de cuestiones académicas sino…otro tipo de responsabilidades. – sacó su monedero y empezó a contar sickles. – Aquí tiene, lo de siempre. Espero que pueda traerme el desayuno mañana…-

\- Lo haré encantado señor Potter. – se entusiasmó Tom. – Y no se alarme, su alojamiento secreto estará a salvo conmigo. –

\- Confío en ello, Tom. – y el azabache se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras que el tabernero se retiraba de la habitación. Una vez el azabache se quedó solo en la habitación, se puso en pie y mentalizó en sus pensamientos la primera vez que besó a Hermione en el jardín de los Granger. – Expeto...Patronum...- susurró, y la forma corpórea de un león apareció en frente de él. – Hola Hermione, soy Harry. Ya estoy en el Caldero Chorreante, pasaré aquí unos días. Es una pena que no esté contigo este verano, pero confió en poder volver a verte pronto. Cuídate, mantente alerta y sé valiente si la situación así lo requiere...te quiero...- tres recitar su mensaje, agito la varita y el Patronus salió volando por allí como si fuera una estrella fugaz.

 **Nota del Autor** : _Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en publicar más capítulos. Esta vez tenía que pensar bien como montar la historia, además de ocuparme de otras responsabilidades. Intentaré, como siempre, no dejar tan descuidada las actualizaciones, pero es lo que hay xD. Y no, no pienso dejar de escribir este fic, es solo que a veces me gusta pensar bien como plasmar la historia, y eso a veces me lleva a…como decirlo…pensar demasiado y que el tiempo se me pase volando :V xD_

 _Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos..._


	54. Ch107-108-Año V

Capítulo 107 – La vida de una Malfoy…distinta

En una agradable tarde de verano, una joven de catorce años llamada Chloe se encontraba sentada en lo alto del tejado de una lujosa mansión, que no era otra que la ya histórica residencia de la familia Malfoy, donde dicha familia llevaba viviendo desde hacía muchas generaciones, rozando prácticamente la edad media.

\- _Ni yo me lo creía, bueno, hasta que un día me topé con el fantasma de mi antepasado Armand Malfoy, casualmente, el fundador de la mansión._ – pensó Chloe, mientras dejaba que Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron, comiese un poco de delicia para lechuzas que traía en la mano. – Come rápido pequeña, no quiero que nadie te vea. – le susurró a la pequeña lechuza, esta picoteó rápidamente y salió embalada hacia el horizonte. – _Que irónico, tengo que vigilar constantemente mis alrededores en caso de que alguien me vea, precisamente aquí, en mi propia casa...No hay muchas más opciones, si se tiene en cuenta de que estoy en "territorio enemigo"._ -

La vida de Chloe nunca llegó a ser de tanto suspense, o de tanta tensión. No se comparaba en nada a como era todo antes de entrar en Hogwarts. Pero si hubiera ido a otra escuela, ¿habría sido diferente? Posiblemente no. Había logrado mucho estando en Hogwarts, tal vez su más importante hallazgo, fue el de encontrar amigos con quien compartir cosas en común. Antes de entrar, ella era temida, excluida y en algunas ocasiones intimidada por ser de la familia Malfoy, excepto por quienes no sabían quién era. ¿Realmente la gente los respetaba? Algunos quizás si, pero por miedo. Otros simplemente les miraban de mala manera y despotricaban contra ellos a sus espaldas (como para no darse cuenta). Eso, sin embargo, no parecía molestar en absoluto a Lucius Malfoy, el cabeza de familia y padre de la joven. Él consideraba que todos aquellos que despreciaban a la familia simplemente no merecían de su amistad, y quienes se "arrodillaban" ante ellos si merecían de su mínima atención.

\- _"Si te temen, te respetarán" decía mi padre…_ \- pensaba Chloe, cruzándose de brazos mientras una ligera corriente de aire removía su lisa y rubia cabellera. – _"Si muestras misericordia o miedo, solo conseguirás que no te tomen en serio. En otras palabras, se reirán de ti porque demostrarás debilidad."_ -

Para Chloe, una cosa era el respeto, y otra, la crueldad. Muchas veces hacía oídos sordos ante las acciones de su familia (Incluso Draco, su hermano, parecía disfrutar a la hora de insultar e incluso agredir a otros). Ella no lo entendía, no podía comprender el móvil que les llevaba a actuar así. Su madre, en una ocasión, le explicó sus motivos: al principio entendió su ira ante los muggles, pero luego aquel desprecio se extendió a la clase media y a algunas criaturas mágicas. ¿Por qué ellos tenían que sufrir también la ira de los Malfoy, si no tenían la culpa de nada?. A veces, para sentirse mejor, recordaba un poco cómo era la vida cuando tenía unos tres años. Siendo solo una pequeña e inocente niña, que recién empezaba a descubrir cómo era el mundo…desde su casa por supuesto.

 _Flashback…_

 _Caminando con pequeños pasos por los pasadizos del segundo piso, una pequeña niña, rubia y de cara angelical se aproximaba a dos grandes puertas. Bufando y haciendo un buen esfuerzo, la niña abrió una de las puertas, solo para ver sentado en un lujoso escritorio de caoba a Lucius Malfoy, su padre._

 _\- ¿Papi? – dijo la niña en tono inocente._

 _\- Miren nada más, la princesa de la casa a conseguido llegar sin problemas al despacho de papá. – dijo Lucius con una amplia sonrisa, mientras guardaba en uno de sus cajones la edición de "El Profeta" que estaba leyendo. Se puso en pie para recibir a la niña, que alzaba sus brazos en señal de querer darle un abrazo. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, cielo? –_

 _\- ¿Por qué a Draco le gusta tirar piedras a los pavos del patio? – preguntó la pequeña, inflando los cachetes como un par de globos. – Les está haciendo pupa, él es muy malo con los animales, papi. –_

 _\- Hablaré con él, a veces tengo la impresión de que a tu hermano no le gustan demasiado. – dijo Lucius, suspirando. – Aunque peor para él, porque son las mascotas favoritas de papá, y por tanto, los pavos merecen ser cuidados. –_

 _\- Lo mismo pienso yo papi, me alegro de que seas muy bueno. – sonrió ampliamente la niña._

 _\- Si algo me alegra a mí, es ser muy bueno para hacerte feliz, Chloe…- dijo Lucius, alzando a la pequeña hasta arriba._

 _\- No juegues así con ella Lucius. – dijo de repente una voz desde la puerta. Era una mujer bella, de cabellera rubia y sonrisa amable. Iba vestida con una sedosa bata de color verde esmeralda. – La última vez que la elevaste así te vomitó encima. –_

 _\- Eso ya no me pasa, mami. – protestó la pequeña Chloe._

 _\- No tengo ningún problema con eso. – dijo Lucius tajante. - Es mi hija de quien estamos hablando, después de todo. Dime Narcisa, ¿Es cierto que Draco está fastidiando a los pavos? –_

 _\- Ah, ya sabes cómo es tu hijo. En realidad, busca fastidiarte para que le compres la nueva Nimbus 1500. – dijo Narcisa, negando con la cabeza._

 _\- Bueno, es evidente que nuestro hijo quiere ser tan bueno como un profesional del Quidditch, ¡y no es para menos! – dijo Lucius entusiasmado. – Si va a ser buscador, necesita entrenar con una escoba en condiciones. –_

 _\- Le compraste una hace apenas tres meses. – refunfuñó Chloe, haciendo un puchero muy gracioso. Su madre se río discretamente. - ¡Yo también quiero una, papi! –_

 _\- ¿Quieres jugar al Quidditch? – le preguntó Lucius, parpadeando los ojos._

 _\- Bueno, ya intentó volar en la escoba de juguete, y lo hizo de maravilla. – se acordó Narcisa. – Yo creo que estaría bien comprarle una, eso si, siempre con constante vigilancia. –_

 _\- Naturalmente, porque dudo que Draco quiera hacerse cargo de su hermana. – dijo Lucius, aunque con desaprobación, posiblemente, de la actitud de su engreído hijo. – Está bien, volveremos por el Callejón Diagon a comprar las escobas. –_

 _\- ¡Bien! – festejó Chloe, haciendo que tanto su madre como su padre se rieran._

 _Fin del Flashback…_

\- _Al final nos compraron una Nimbus 1500 a cada uno. Incluso en la actualidad sigue siendo un modelo rápido entre las escobas._ – Pensó Chloe con una sonrisa triste. – _Hace tanto que no veo a mi padre mostrarme una sonrisa…o abrazarme…o incluso…acordarse de mí… ¿Qué cambió para que pasara esto? ¿Fue tal vez que empecé a abrir los ojos y a darme cuenta de lo que para ellos era, lo bueno, y lo malo? ¿Lo tolerante, y lo que no lo era? ¿Lo que se tenía que tener en cuenta, y lo que no?_ – entonces más recuerdos invadieron su mente.

 _Flashback…_

 _Con seis años de edad, Chloe paseaba por el callejón Diagon, con sus padres sosteniendo sus manos, mientras que Draco saltada de escaparate en escaparate, y hacía sus berrinches para captar la atención de su padre._

 _\- Padre, ¿me das 40 galeones? – preguntó Draco, en tono de orden. – Iré a la Tienda de bromas de Gambol & Japes. –_

 _\- ¿Te gustan esos artículos tan estúpidos? – preguntó Lucius, haciendo una mueca. – Bueno, pero nada de bombas fétidas, el olor es demasiado…fétido…¿lo comprendes? –_

 _\- Si, si, como tú digas. – respondió Draco con impaciencia. Lucius sacó los galeones y se los entregó al niño. – ¡Os veo luego! – y se marchó escalera abajo hasta la entrada de la tienda de artículos de broma._

 _\- Oh no…espero que eso no le convierta en un bufón. – bufó Lucius, llevándose una mano a la cabeza._

 _\- No te preocupes cariño, estoy segura de que a Draco solo le gusta divertirse con esos artilugios. – dijo Narcisa. - ¿Dónde quieres ir, cielo? – le preguntó a su pequeña hija._

 _\- ¿Podemos comer helados en la Heladería Florean Fortescue? – preguntó Chloe, señalando al local donde vendían helados de todos los colores._

 _\- Hm…¿Por qué no? Es mejor que quedarse aquí parados esperando a que vuelva tu hermano. – dijo Lucius, alzando su bastón y caminando con elegancia, al igual que su esposa._

 _Poco antes de llegar a la heladería, una mujer y dos niños mellizos se acercaron a la familia. A diferencia de Lucius y Narcisa, ellos no iban con túnicas, sino con ropa muggle._

 _\- Disculpen, ¿de casualidad ustedes saben dónde se compran las túnicas de Hogwarts? – preguntó la mujer. Era de cabello castaño y más alta que los Malfoy. – Es que…somos nuevos aquí. –_

 _\- Si…muy propio de ustedes, muggles…- musitó Lucius, en tono de desprecio y negando con la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó la mujer sin entender. -¿Qué es muggle? -_

 _\- No lo sabes, ¿muggle? – preguntó Narcisa, con el mismo tono despectivo que su marido además de mirar con desagrado a la mujer muggle. – Así se les llama a los de su…clase. Seres sin magia…sangre sucia…-_

 _\- Ah, ya…claro. – la mujer no parecía darse cuenta de que los Malfoy estaban ofendiéndola, porque ella solo sonrió. - ¿Hay algo de malo con eso? –_

 _\- No…supongo que no…- susurró Lucius. – Siempre que no olvidéis vuestro…lugar…-_

 _\- De acuerdo…si no lo sabéis iré a preguntar a otra persona. – la mujer se encogió de hombros. – Oh, tal vez ese señor tan simpático sepa dónde comprar las túnicas, vamos niños. –_

 _La mujer se acercó a un hombre de cabello rojo, que iba acompañado por una mujer, también pelirroja (y regordeta), además de seis muchachos del mismo color de pelo y una niña que parecía tener la misma edad que Chloe._

 _\- ¡Hmph! Weasley…- masculló Lucius._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa papi? – preguntó Chloe inocentemente. - ¿Por qué le hablaste así a esa mujer? –_

 _\- Te lo explicaremos en casa cielo, creo que es mejor que entiendas ciertos…detalles, ahora que estás creciendo. – le dijo Narcisa, volviendo a sonreír. – Por ahora, alejémonos de esa chusma y vamos a tomar unos helados.-_

 _\- Vale. – dijo Chloe, mientras miraba ligeramente como el señor pelirrojo y su familia reían a carcajadas junto con la mujer muggle y sus hijos. Parecía muy felices._

 _Ya en la noche, la pequeña Chloe estaba lista para irse a dormir, después de pasárselo bien en el Callejón Diagon…a pesar de sus padres insultaron a varios muggles y que su hermano Draco terminó comprando tres bombas fétidas, con las cuales, intentó atinarla._

 _\- Hermano tonto…- pensó la rubia, haciendo un puchero._

 _\- ¿Ya está la princesa lista para dormir? – preguntó Narcisa, sentándose a un lado de la cama._

 _\- Si mami…- contestó la niña, mientras dejaba que su madre la arropara. - ¿Mami? –_

 _\- ¿Si, cielo? –_

 _\- ¿Por qué a papi y a ti no os gustan los muggles? – preguntó Chloe. - ¿Por qué les llamáis sangre sucia? -_

 _Narcisa suspiró, y se pasó hasta treinta segundos en silencio. Tal vez, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de explicar a su hija sus motivaciones en el asunto muggle. – Porque eso es lo que son. Hija…esos, seres sin magia, son el enemigo. Pero el tiempo ha pasado de tal manera que muchos lo han olvidado. –_

 _\- ¿El enemigo? – preguntó la niña sin entender? - ¿Por qué son el enemigo? –_

 _\- Hace muchos años atrás, cuando los magos y las brujas caminaban libremente por el mundo sin las actuales limitaciones, los muggles nos odiaban, pero de tal manera, que a muchos a de los nuestros los mataron. – explicó Narcisa, haciendo que su se quedara boquiabierta. – Sé que esto te puede sonar bastante duro, pero así es hija. Para los sangre sucia éramos un peligro en lo que ellos llamaban "su sociedad normal y corriente". Con esa tonta escusa empezaron a cazarnos y a ejecutarnos sin piedad. –_

 _\- Eso…ha sido muy cruel. – dijo Chloe, cabizbaja. – Pero, si es así, ¿porque ese hombre pelirrojo que estaba en el callejón se reía con aquella mujer muggle a la que vimos con sus hijos? –_

 _\- Ah, si, los Weasley. – bufó Narcisa. – Ellos son de esas familias que han olvidado lo valioso que es ser sangre pura, como tu…y como yo, por supuesto. Son sangre puras, si, pero son traidores por tratar de igual a los muggles. Esos no merecen ni un mínimo respeto por parte nuestra. No mía desde luego, no después de todo el daño que nos han causado esos...muggles.–_

 _\- Entonces, ¿los Weasley son malos? – preguntó Chloe con inocencia._

 _\- ¡Absolutamente! – repuso Narcisa con contundencia. – A parte que son de por si una vergüenza para la comunidad mágica, ¿no has visto cómo iban vestidos? Con esa túnicas tan mediocres…¡puaj! Creo que a tu padre incluso le dieron ganas de vomitar…-_

 _\- No me gusta vomitar…- susurró Chloe, encogiéndose un poco en la sabana._

 _\- Entonces no te acerces a los Weasley. – le guiñó un ojo Narcisa, antes de darle a su hija un beso en la frente. – Ahora a dormir cielo, que ya es muy tarde. –_

 _\- Si mami, buenas noches…- dijo Chloe, bostezando._

Aquella vez, Chloe sintió algo de rencor hacia los muggles, por todas las crueldades que cometieron en el pasado. ¿Cómo se atrevieron a quemar y asesinar a magos y brujas sin piedad? Desde aquella charla, Chloe no miraba de la misma manera a los muggles, aunque tampoco se ponía a insultarles pues no le gustaba el sonido del insulto más común entre los orgullosos de la sangre pura.

 _Una vez, en la enorme cocina de la mansión Malfoy, donde lujosas cazuelas lucían colgadas en la chimenea, y donde los platos de porcelana eran lavados por arte de magia, la pequeña Chloe, de ocho años, se encontraba sentada de rodillas en frente de un elfo doméstico, el cual,_ _tenía quemaduras de plancha en sus manos._

 _\- ¿Pero porque lo hiciste Dobby? – le preguntó Chloe, mientras le vendaba las manos al elfo. - ¿Por qué tienes que autocastigarte si nadie te lo ha ordenado? –_

 _\- Porque así lo dictan los amos de Dobby, señorita Chloe. – aclaró el elfo, gimiendo de dolor. – Dobby rompió sin querer los cálices de la mesa del comedor cuando estaba_ _limpiandolos y…el amo Malfoy se molestó muchísimo con Dobby... –_

 _\- ¿Mi papá? ¿O mi hermano? – preguntó la rubia con seriedad. - ¿Quién te lo ordenó? –_

 _\- Dobby no puedo decirlo, señorita Chloe…Dobby debe obedecer a sus amos sin cuestionarles en absoluto. – aclaró Dobby, aun temblando._

 _\- Esto es absurdo. Hablaré con mi papá ahora mismo, esto no puede seguir así. – dijo Chloe, levantándose de golpe y digiriéndose hacia las escaleras que llevaban a las plantas superiores a zancadas._

 _Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al segundo piso, se chocó de cara con su hermano, Draco Malfoy._

 _\- ¿¡Pero que haces tonta del bote!? – masculló Draco (Dragón :V), frotándose la frente. – ¡A ver si te fijas mejor por donde vas, tonta, más que tonta! –_

 _\- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan burro para no fijarte por donde caminas, hermano tonto! – protestó Chloe, también quejándose del golpe. – Seguro que ya estás haciendo de las tuyas, ¿no? Primero la tomas con los pavos porque papá no te compraba el pack de 16 ranas de chocolate. Ahora que te ha hecho Dobby, ¿eh? – inquirió acusadoramente. - ¿Qué te hizo él para que le ordenes que se autocastigue por unos cálices, que perfectamente pueden ser reparados con magia? Por no hablar de las otras cosas estúpidas que le ordenaste al resto de los elfos. –_

 _\- Yo no les ordené nada a los estúpidos elfos. – bufó Draco, ganándose una mirada dura por parte de su hermana. – Aquí quien da las instrucciones son nuestros padres, ¿o acaso eres tan boba que ni te das cuenta de que son ellos los "amos" de la casa? Además, ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que les pase a los sirvientes? Solo son elfos, ellos están aquí para servir, y punto. -_

 _\- ¿Como puedes ser tan desconsiderado? – preguntó Chloe, apretando los puños. – ¡Dobby y los demás elfos se esfuerzan a diario para mantener la mansión en condiciones, al menos se un poco agradecido! –_

 _\- No tengo nada que agradecer a los sirvientes. – repuso Draco, desviando la mirada de brazos cruzados._

 _\- ¡Esto…se lo diré a papá! – gritó Chloe, con una vena en la frente. - ¡Así que vete olvidando del pack de ranas de chocolate! – y se fue escalera arriba._

 _\- ¡Papá no hará caso a tus sandeces! – se burló Draco en voz alta, pero la niña no le hizo caso._

 _Hirviendo de enfado, Chloe se plantó en frente de la puerta del despacho de su padre, abriendola de un empujón._

 _\- ¡Pero que…! – exclamó Lucius, sobresaltándose._

 _\- ¡Papá, tenemos que hablar! – bramó Chloe, aproximándose al escritorio de su padre._

 _\- Chloe, princesa, ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Lucius, arrastrando las palabras. – Papá tiene que terminar estos informes para presentarlos ante el ministerio. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estás enfada? –_

 _\- Me gustaría saber, ¿porque les has ordenado a los elfos que se autocastiguen? – inquirió la rubia, respirando bruscamente. – Papá, solo por romper sin querer unos cálices el pobre Dobby se planchó las manos. ¿No puedes decirle que deje de autocastigarse? –_

 _Lucius puso una mueca de desagrado. – Querida, los elfos domésticos, como sabrás, siempre han sido esclavos de magos y brujas, están acostumbrados a servirnos sin cuestionar a sus superiores, y autocastigarse si hacen las cosas mal. – explicó. – A ellos les gusta el trato que se les da, y nosotros encantados estamos en satisfacer sus deseos. –_

 _\- ¡Pero la forma en que se aplican a si mismos los castigos son una serie de salvajadas! – dijo Chloe escandalizada. – Tappa se dio de golpes contra un yunque solo porque echó demasiada sal en la cena de hace dos semanas. A Repre lo encontré intentando ahorcarse con una soga colgada a la puerta del armario de las escobas solo porque se le escaparon un puñado de ratones. ¡Y Jufro quiso tirarse por la ventana la semana pasada únicamente porque la bata de mamá se volvió verde claro! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que nuestros elfos corren peligro por tus ordenes? –_

 _\- Como te decía, son elfos domésticos, y lo único que debes entender de ellos es que viven para servir, y que, si no reciben un merecido castigo por sus fallos, ellos mismos se sienten inútiles. – explicó Lucius con simpleza._

 _\- ¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cruel? – preguntó Chloe, con los ojos cristalinos._

 _Lucius bufó. – No es algo que haya inventado yo, Chloe. Así es la naturaleza de los elfos domésticos, no le eches demasiada importancia. Solo debemos recordar que ellos son así y que eso no va a cambiar. Lo único que podemos hacer es aceptarlo. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos…-_

 _Chloe puso su rostro sombrío y salió del despacho, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente. Pensando en lo que le dijo su padre, pero…- Yo…no puedo aceptarlo…- pensó con tristeza._

Pensando en cual fue, tal vez, el momento en que las diferencias entre padre e hija se hizo claramente evidente, fue cuando ella junto con su familia pasaron por el Callejón Diagon, el día en que Draco compraba su material para asistir a su primer año en Hogwarts.

 _\- ¿Estarás bien si te dejamos aquí, cariño? – le dijo Narcisa a Draco, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la Tienda de Túnicas de Madame Malkin._

 _\- Pss, ¿por quién me tomas, madre? – dijo Draco con voz de aburrido. – Puedo quedarme aquí y probarme la dichosa túnica perfectamente. –_

 _\- Bueno, mientras no salgas llorando de aquí solo porque te pincharon con un alfiler sin querer…- se burló Chloe, silbando inocentemente._

 _\- En serio, eres muy mala como humorista, hermanita…- Draco le sacó la lengua en tono burlón._

 _\- ¡Ajá! Te hice enfadar, con eso me basta. – sonrío Chloe con suficiencia._

 _\- Ya, lo que sea, ahora dejen que me pruebe la túnica, ¿pueden? – sugirió Draco, casi en tono de súplica._

 _\- Oh vamos, ¿tanta vergüenza tienes de que te vea probándote la túnica? – preguntó la pequeña rubia con diversión. – Mas bien, menuda suerte, ya me gustaría a mí ir a Hogwarts. –_

 _\- Es una lata, allí no te dejan practicar artes oscuras. – bufó Draco._

 _\- Lo sé cariño, pero Durmstrang queda demasiado lejos. – dijo Narcisa, removiendo un poco el cabello de su hijo. – Y a nosotros nos encanta tenerte cerca de casa…-_

 _\- Bueno, como sea, ya váyanse. – refunfuñó Draco, mientras madre e hija salían de la tienda de túnicas._

 _\- Vamos cariño, tenemos que ver que varita le puede venir bien a Draco. – dijo Narcisa, agarrando de la mano a su hija, que gustosamente aceptó._

 _\- Vaaaaale. – sonrió Chloe, mientras se burlaba de su hermano con la lengua._

 _Caminaron callejón arriba, mientras veían como Lucius Malfoy hacía cola en Flourish y Blotts, sujetando un montón de libros que serían para Draco. Mientras se acercaban a la tienda de varitas de Ollivander, Narcisa y Chloe iban platicando sobre Hogwarts._

 _\- ¿Iré a Hogwarts el año que viene, mami? – preguntó Chloe._

 _\- Por supuesto, cielo. ¿No te hace ilusión estudiar con tu hermano? – dijo Narcisa, sonriendo a su hija afablemente._

 _\- La verdad es que no. – bufó Chloe, inflando los cachetes. – Mi hermano es un tonto, si acaba en Slytherin creo que no podré soportarlo. Ojalá me toque Ravenclaw. –_

 _\- ¿Ravenclaw? No está nada mal, allí hay gente muy inteligente, quien sabe, quizás cuando seas mayor te vea como la nueva ministra de magia. – Dijo Narcisa con entusiasmo. – Que sería poder verte en lo más alto…-_

 _\- ¿Trabajar en el ministerio? Papá siempre está ocupado con eso, y siempre se le ve cansado y aburrido. – objetó Chloe. – A mí me gustaría hacer algo que implique moverse más, no sé…quizás podría dedicarme al Quidditch. No estarás dudando de mí capacidades deportivas, ¿no?_

 _\- Nunca he dudado de tus aptitudes deportivas, Chloe. Tan solo esperaba que estuvieras en una posición importante en nuestra comunidad…pero si tanto de gusta el Quidditch…-_

 _\- ¿Me apoyarás mami? – dijo Chloe, mirando a su madre a los ojos._

 _Con una amplia sonrisa, y frotando la frente de su hija, Narcisa dijo: - Siempre…-_

 _Después de hablar con el señor Ollivander, a Chloe le entraron ganas de comprarse una varita, pero su madre le dijo lo típico: "El año que viene"._

 _Al salir de la tienda, Chloe vio cómo su padre y su hermano se acercaban. Ambos parecían de mal humor._

 _\- Que asco de cola…todo porque a un sangre sucia se le olvidó que aquí se paga con galeones en vez de libras…¡bah! Encima inculto…- bufó Lucius._

 _\- ¿Qué me vas a contar a mí? – se quejó Draco. – Un niño tonto dijo que quería ir a Gryffindor, y que los muggles le caen bien, ¿¡te lo puedes creer!? –_

 _\- ¿Era sangre pura? – preguntó Lucius._

 _\- Creo que sí. Mencionó que sus padres eran de los nuestros. –_

 _\- ¿Mencionó su nombre? –_

 _\- No, aunque tampoco le dije el mío, así que da igual. – Draco se encogió de hombros. – Y al parecer está muy interesado en el Quidditch. ¡Oh! Eso me recuerda…oye papá, ¿Crees que pueda meter una de mis escobas de contrabando? – preguntó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Así podría volar por los terrenos de Hogwarts. –_

 _\- Draco…Draco, ya lo hemos hablado. Nada de escobas hasta el año que viene. – dijo Lucius._

 _\- Pero papá…-_

 _\- Si continúas fastidiando, vete olvidando de las chuches por correo para este año. – sonrió Lucius con malicia._

 _\- ¡Jo! – se quejó Draco. En ese momento, ambos varones ya se encontraban en frente de las chicas. - ¿Qué? ¿Habéis visto que varita me conviene más? –_

 _\- Eh visto una que tira aliento fétido, ¿Quieres probarla? – dijo Chloe con una sonrisa chistosa._

 _\- ¿¡En serio!? – Draco parecía inusualmente interesado._

 _\- No pienso comprar esa bobada. – masculló Lucius. – Draco necesita una varita para estudiar en Hogwarts. A parte que será "su" varita a partir de ahora. Algo así es para tomárselo en serio, niños…-_

 _\- Si papá. – respondieron los dos._

 _Después de escoger cuidadosamente entre cinco varitas, Draco salió de la tienda con una varita de espino, 25,4 cm, pelo de unicornio y elástica._

 _\- Mi varita. – presumió Draco, alzándola como si fuera un trofeo de Quidditch. – Por fin podré hacer magia de verdad. –_

 _\- Aún no, primero debes aprender hechizos, practicar y saber cómo usarlos. – dijo Lucius con voz de aburrido. – Espero no recibir quejas por comportamiento impropio por parte de la escuela, no quiero que piensen que mi hijo es idiota. –_

 _\- ¡Eh! No pienso hacer nada tonto. – se quejó Draco._

 _\- Bueno, si tú lo dices…- se burló Chloe, y su hermano le fulminó con la mirada._

 _\- Severus te ayudará en todo cuanto necesites una vez seas elegido para Slytherin. – dijo Narcisa, sonando con obviedad. – Sabes, a veces echo de menos la escuela. Tu padre se veía tan guapo con su insignia de Prefecto. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso, cielo? –_

 _\- Siempre lo recuerdo…estabas preciosa con tu insignia de prefecta. – dijo Lucius con suavidad. – Pero no quiero entrar en detalles, no estaríamos dándole a nuestro hijo un buen ejemplo antes de su primer año. –_

 _\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón. –_

 _\- ¿Buen ejemplo? – repitieron los dos jóvenes Malfoy._

 _Tras acabar las compras, y de comprar a los niños un par de helados de vainilla, la familia iba de regreso al Caldero Chorreante, cuando a lo lejos vieron entrar a los Weasley._

 _\- Mirad quienes están ahí. – dijo Lucius burlón._

 _\- La lacra pelirroja. – masculló Narcisa. – ¿Qué habrán hecho esta vez para conseguir los materiales de Hogwarts? –_

 _\- Seguramente ataron cabos y fueron a fundaciones benéficas. –_

 _\- ¿No crees que son patéticos? – preguntó Draco con burla a su hermana. – Eso no le pasaría a los Weasley si no se juntaran tanto con los sangre sucia. –_

 _Chloe no dijo nada. A ella no le gustaba que su familia se metiera con las personas que tenían dificultades económicas. No le parecía correcto. En vez de opinar, decidió quedarse en silencio y dejar que su familia tranquilamente se pusiera a hablar mal de los Weasley._

 _De repente, a Chloe le golpeó algo duro en la espalda, haciendo que se tambaleara y se le cayera el helado._

 _\- ¡Ay! - gimio ella, callendo de rodillas._

 _\- ¡Cielo! ¿¡Estas bien!? – Narcisa, con los nervios de punta, fue a auxiliar a su hija._

 _\- Mi…helado…- susurró Chloe en voz baja, ignorando el dolor del objeto que la golpeó._

 _\- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Draco, cogiendo una pelota grande, anaranjada y con líneas negras a su alrededor._

 _\- Es mi pelota de básquet. – dijo la voz de una niña de la misma edad que Chloe. Tenía cabello negro, ojos grises y una sonrisa amigable. – Lo siento mucho, se me cayó desde calle arriba, no fue mi intención…-_

 _\- Mi…helado…- repitió Chloe, ignorando la disculpa de la niña. Su mirada era sombría y temblaba peligrosamente._

 _\- ¿Básquet? Ni esta pelota, ni ese deporte es de magos. – masculló Lucius. – Debes de ser una muggle…- su mirada fulminante y gélida hizo que la niña temblara._

 _\- Le aseguro que no fue adrede, señor…- intentó disculparse de nuevo._

 _\- Tú…- Chloe se levantó, con el rostro sombrío y apretando los puños._

 _\- Vamos…díselo. – le ordenó Lucius a su hija de un susurro._

 _\- Oye, es solo un helado, no es para tanto…-_

 _\- ¡NO ES TANTO PARA TI, SANGRE SUCIA! – gritó Chloe, de tal manera que medio callejón la escuchó._

 _La niña de cabellos negros tembló ante la cara de enfado de la rubia, para después comenzar a llorar e irse corriendo calle arriba, junto con la pelota de básquet._

 _\- ¡Bien dicho, hermanita! – le felicitó Draco, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana._

 _\- Se lo tenía bien merecido. – gruñó Narcisa de brazos cruzados._

 _\- La has puesto en su lugar. – alabó Lucius, con una amplia sonrisa. - Bien hecho, princesa. –_

 _A pesar de la gran impresión que causó en su familia, Chloe no se sentía mucho mejor. No…se sentía mal, muy mal de hecho._

 _\- Oh no…¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer? – se preguntó a si misma, sin dejar de mirar con los ojos bien amplios por donde salió corriendo la niña a la que insultó, e ignorando las mirandas desaprobadoras por parte de la muchedumbre. - ¿Qué he hecho? – se llevó las manos a la boca._

 _\- ¿Como que "qué has hecho"? – preguntó Draco sin entender. – La has mandado a paseo. Eso es lo que has hecho. Por fin te haces respetar hermanita, ¿Qué no te das cuenta? –_

 _\- Me siento…horrible…- susurró Chloe, cabizbaja._

 _\- No lo sientas. – dijo Lucius, en tono tranquilizador. – Has hecho lo que haría cualquier persona en tu lugar. –_

 _\- Eso…es lo que cualquiera haría según tú…- lloró Chloe._

 _\- ¿Cómo dices? –_

 _Pero sin previo aviso, Chloe salió corriendo calle arriba, en dirección al banco Gringotts._

 _\- ¡CHLOE! –_

 _\- ¿¡A dónde vas hermana tonta!? –_

 _\- ¡Chloe! ¡Vuelve aquí! –_

 _Fin de los Flashbacks…_

Incluso después de cuatro años, aquel recuerdo aún la atormentaba de cerca. Nunca pudo quitarse de la cabeza que había insultado a alguien solo por ser, muggle. No se habría sentido tan mal si aquello no conllevara que comenzaba a parecerse a sus padres, y a su hermano. A ella le gustaba ser diferente. Le hacía sentirse…especial.

Tras aquel accidente, sus padres le hicieron muchas preguntas, las cuales, ella intentó evadir lo mejor que pudo, aunque siempre con la sensación de que sus padres sabían bien lo que pensaba. Quizás por ello, especialmente Lucius, empezó a mostrarse más frio con ella. Ya no había más abrazos, ya no había más cariño de su parte, ya ni siquiera se molestaba en presentarla a los que no sabían de ella, haciendo como si no existiera, solo quedaban las miradas o gestos sin importancia.

Ah su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando encontró ciertas ediciones de "El Profeta", escondidas en el profundo cajón secundario del escritorio de su padre.

 _En uno ponía:_

 _MAGO DESMIENTE HABER SERVIDO "AL QUE NO DEBE DE SER NOMBRADO"_

 _Lucius Malfoy, uno de los magos más influyentes de la comunidad mágica, desmintió tajantemente ante el Wizengamot que este fuera partidario, o seguidor de "El que no debe de ser nombrado". Alegando que estuvo bajo la influencia de la maldición Imperius, y que por ende fue manipulado para cumplir con sus demandas. El Wizengamot da por buena su declaración, y deja a Malfoy en libertad y sin cargos._

 _\- Pero mi papá es bueno ocultando su mente…- pensó detenidamente la rubia. – Como iba él…-_

A Chloe le explicaron muchas cosas acerca de Lord Voldemort: La primera, que no se debe pronunciar su nombre, por respeto. La segunda, que fue el mago más grande de todos los tiempos. La tercera, que él luchaba para liberar al mundo mágico de la opresión muggle…

Esos eran los argumentos de sus padres, pero tampoco podía ignorar la opinión de la gran mayoría: Un ser cruel, despiadado y de corazón de piedra que mata a todos aquellos que se oponían a sus ideales y a su bando. Buscaba erradicar a los muggles, someter a las criaturas mágicas y posicionar a las brujas y magos en lo más alto del top. ¿Pero a que precio? A Lord Voldemort no parecían afectarle en absoluto las perdidas, al contraría, parecía que disfrutaba infligiendo dolor y muerte, incluso entre sus propios seguidores, a base de torturas o castigos extremadamente dolorosos.

Poco a poco, Chloe se fue dando cuenta de que los muggles, y las criaturas mágicas, eran tan merecedoras de un trato cordial como cualquier mago o bruja. Sus padres seguían una ideología de desigualdad y de rencor, mientras que la pequeña bruja buscaba tener una mejor relación con los que ellos despreciaban, pensando que, con amor y buen corazón, se podía hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Sin embargo, ella era consciente de que su familia no la seguiría en ese camino, que al final, no la apoyarían. Estaba dolida, y a diferencia de su padre, su madre y posiblemente su hermano, ella si temía el regreso de Lord Voldemort, por todo lo que ello conllevaría. Para su desgracia, es día llegó, y es entonces cuando Chloe tenía claro que debía tomar una decisión: Quedarse y someterse a las demandas del lord oscuro, o tomar otra ruta, una…que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

Capítulo 108 - Cuando la magia llega al futbol…

Hermione había viajado en muchos vehículos, pero hasta aquel momento nunca había montado en autocaravana. Dan alquiló una para llevar a la familia hasta Manchester: Una furgoneta alargada, pero apretujada, la mitad ocupada por un mini-lavabo, tres sofás, una mesa y una radio. La otra mitad estaba ocupada por una mini-cocina.

\- _Y yo me quejaba del poco espacio que hay en los asientos de los aviones._ – pensó la castaña, llevando consigo su bolso encantado. – _Aunque la cocina se ve graciosa, parece de juguete._ -

Por su parte, el humor del patriarca de los Granger estaba por las nubes, tanto, que daba la sensación de que ni un posible ataque por parte de los mortífagos iba a detenerle.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Nos vamos a Manchester! – anunció Dan, ya sentado en la silla del conductor, impaciente por pisar el acelerador. - ¡Abróchense los cinturones! ¡Cojan sus bebidas y papas fritas! ¡Oh! ¡Y no se olviden de dejar a Crookshanks en el sofá de Hermi! –

\- ¿¡Y eso por qué!? ¡Se supone que ahí es donde duermo yo! – se quejó Hermione, señalando el asiento que era de su talla.

\- ¿No se supone que duermes con él? – dijo Dan apresuradamente. – ¡Estamos en autocaravana Hermi, esto es lo que hay! –

\- Pero Crookshanks duerme aparte, no encima de mi cama…-

\- Déjalo Hermi. – le dijo Jean, una vez se sentó a su lado con tres mochilas grandes. – Solo vamos por tres días, no sé porque tenemos que ir en semejante chisme. –

\- ¡Hay que ir con estilo! – bufó Dan, antes de pisar el acelerador. – ¡Adiós vecinos, vamos a ver un partidazo en vivo! – gritó alegremente desde la ventana del conductor.

\- Pero si solo es un amistoso…- murmuró Hermione, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¡Que te zurzan, Granger! – gritó un anciano desde el balcón de su casa. – ¡La próxima vez que aparques ese cacharro en mi aparcamiento te denunciaré! –

\- Rayos Dan, no tienes remedio. – se molestó Jean. – Tenías que guardar el coche en el garaje, pero no, tuviste que aparcar la autocaravana en el aparcamiento del vecino, ¿has visto de que humor estaba? –

\- ¡Bah! Es un viejo amargado. – Dan se encogió de hombros. – Además, no todos los días aparco cosas en su aparcamiento, esta vez hice una excepción. –

Hermione quería opinar, pero en ese momento recordó que cuando se trataba de futbol, su padre hacía oídos sordos. – _Hm…es una pena que Harry no esté aquí, al menos así no me aburriría tanto._ – pensó, mientras contemplaba por la ventana como abandonaban el barrio donde vivían. – _Le devolví el Patronus hace poco, diciéndole que estaré en Manchester. ¿Se animará a venir?_ – deseando encontrar algo mejor que hacer, decidió ponerse a estudiar, sacando su libro de Aritmancia.

\- ¿Cómo has sacado ese libraco de ese bolso tan pequeño? – preguntó Jean, como si no lo entendiera.

\- Hm…¿magia, tal vez? – soltó Dan desde el asiento del conductor.

\- Así es. – sonrió Hermione.

\- Hermi, normalmente no me gusta acudir a la magia para solucionar problemas, pero…¿crees que es posible ampliar el espacio del auto, como has hecho con tu bolso? – quiso saber Jean.

\- Es posible, si. –

\- ¿¡De veras!? – la señora Granger estaba emocionada.

\- Solo hay un pequeño problema…-

\- ¿Y cuál es? – dijo Dan, mientras frenaba porque el semáforo se había puesto en rojo.

\- Que esta autocaravana no es nuestra. – explicó Hermione. – Y lamentablemente aún no he perfeccionado el contra hechizo del encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Pfff, si por lo menos me hubiera acordado de preguntárselo al señor Weasley…-

\- ¿El señor Weasley sabe hacer…eso? – preguntó Jean, sacando de su bolso dos bolas de lana color rubí para hacer punto.

\- Si mamá, porque toda la familia del señor Weasley entra sin problemas en su Ford Anglia. –

\- ¿Y la gente no se da cuenta de eso cuando los ven? – Dan parecía encantado ante la idea de ampliar mágicamente su coche. - Alucinante…-

Una vez entraron a la carretera, se encontraron con una enorme cola de coches apiñados en fila india: La mayoría de estos llevaban maletas atadas en el techo, incluso en los lados. Ensordecedores ruidos de claxon retumbaban por los alrededores, y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que así sería por un prolongado periodo de tiempo.

\- ¡Caray! – se exaltó Dan. – Había olvidado que la mayoría ha comenzado sus vacaciones ya. Estamos entrando en agosto. –

\- ¡Eh! ¡Vigila con mi coche, cabrón! – se escuchó a un señor de la misma edad que su padre, un poco más adelantado que ellos.

\- ¡Casi rayas el mío, idiota! – le gritó la señora que estaba al lado suyo. Ella conducía un Volkswagen escarabajo de finales de los años 30.

\- ¡A ver si te cambias de coche, vieja! – se burló el señor de sedán familiar. – ¡Estás infestando de humo la carretera! –

\- ¡Y al parecer no soy la única, tonto del bote! – objetó la señora, sacando el cabezón por la ventana.

\- Bueno, bueno, me parece que me lo voy a pasar muuuuuuy bien. – dijo Dan, riéndose a carcajadas mientras contemplaba a los conductores discutiendo e insultándose entre ellos.

\- No veo donde está la gracia, Dan. – bufó Jean.

\- ¿Cómo que no? – Dan no parecía entender la falta de humor de su mujer. – Pasará un par de horas hasta que tengamos la carretera despejada. Que mejor que un buen espectáculo callejero para pasar el rato, ¿no? –

La espera fue algo más que un par de horas, un total de tres. En ese tiempo sucedieron varias cosas: Dan tuvo que tomarse cuatro tazas de café para permanecer despierto, Jean acabó tejiendo un jersey completo, de la misma talla que su marido, Crookshanks se cansó de jugar con una bola de lana y se quedó dormido en el sofá de Hermione…y la castaña acabó animándose a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto debido a que logró repasar Aritmancia tres veces ininterrumpidas.

Observando por la ventana, veía como un grupo de guardias de tráfico trataban de resolver el entuerto. Quedaban por lo menos dos horas de viaje hasta Manchester, pero el atasco parecía eterno. Al lado de la ventana donde estaba Dan, cuatro grúas pasaban a toda velocidad, además de dos ambulancias y un coche de bomberos. Algo no pintaba nada bien delante de ellos.

\- ¿Habrá habido algún accidente? – preguntó Jean, asomándose por la ventana de Dan.

\- Debe ser el motivo del retraso. – observó Hermione.

Después de sacudir a su marido como si fuera una alfombra, para que así despertara, Jean dejó que Dan reanudara el viaje. A medida que avanzaban, comenzaron a avistar humo procedente del puente colgante que conectaba con la ciudad de Manchester. Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada del puente, un exhaustivo control policial había sido montado para guiar a los conductores por el único camino intacto del puente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – quiso saber Dan, preguntándole a uno de los controladores.

\- El puente ha sufrido una severa avería en tres de sus soportes centrales. – le explicó el señor controlador. – Debido a esto se ha desprendido la mitad del puente de vuelta. Muy raro la verdad, muy raro. –

\- ¿Por qué lo dice, señor? – preguntó Hermione, asomándose por la ventana del conductor.

\- No hace ni tres meses que pasó la revisión. Los informes indicaban que este bendito puente estaba en perfecto estado. – masculló el controlador, mientras hacía señas a otra autocaravana para que circulara libremente hacia delante. – Creo que vamos a tener que presentar una demanda contra el encargado de la inspección, esto no puede repetirse, es muy malo para el turismo. –

\- ¿Solo piensa en el turismo? – bufó Jean, asomándose también por la ventana del conductor y apretujando a Dan.

El controlador palideció. – Por supuesto que no señora, qui-quiero decir, es muy malo para cualquier civil que atraviese el puente, si…No es deseo de nadie que se repita algo así y acabe en tragedia, ¿no? – la familia Granger negó con la cabeza. – Si, eso mismo pensaba. – terminó de escribir en su libreta, antes de añadir algo más: - Vale, todo parece en orden, podéis avanzar. Oh, y bienvenidos a Manchester. –

Atravesando el puente a una velocidad de 40 kilómetros por hora, se podía contemplar la hermosa luna llena rodeada de estrellas, edificios iluminados con focos multicolores y, por algún motivo en particular, globos de color celeste y rojo ascendiendo hacia los cielos. Todo indicaba que se estaba celebrando un evento especial en esos momentos.

\- ¡No! ¡Esto es demasiado! – aulló Dan, pisando a fondo. – ¡Hemos perdido tanto tiempo en ese estúpido atasco que queda muy poco tiempo para que comience el partido! –

\- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que iba a poder echarme una siesta después de semejante viajecito…- suspiró Jean, guardando una pequeña almohada (del tamaño de su cabeza) en una mochila. – Genial, no tendremos tiempo ni de pillar habitación en un hotel. –

\- No pasa nada cariño, encontraremos alguna solución. – dijo Dan rápidamente. - ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Tenemos un partidazo al que acudir! –

\- ¡Cuidado papá! ¡Vas a atropellar a alguien! – le advirtió Hermione en voz alta, viendo a que velocidad iban.

\- Tu tranquila Hermi, no es la primera vez que tengo que pisar a fondo para salir de un entuerto. – sonrió Dan, mirando constantemente los espejos, a medida que se acercaban al estado de Old Trafford.

Cuando más cerca estaban del estadio, más se podía contemplar la que estaba por venir: Una multitud tan grande como una manada de ñus se había apiñado en la entrada. Estaban repartidos entre aficionados del Manchester United (el equipo local) y los del Manchester City (los visitantes…aunque sean de la misma ciudad, pero bueno…). Aquello no tenía pinta de ser un partido amistoso, ya que la expectación era tan digna como de una final de la Champions League.

\- ¡Wooohooo! – gritó Dan emocionado. – ¡Que ambientazo, chicas! ¡No puedo esperar a entrar allí y reunirme con mis brothers! –

\- Querrás decir tus amigotes, ¿no? – bufó Jean. – Debí suponer que vendrían…-

- _Papá tiene tres amigos con los que siempre acude a los partidos importantes._ – pensó Hermione negando con la cabeza. – _Pero en serio, solo por un amistoso…_ -

Después de buscar exhaustivamente un aparcamiento, lograron hallar uno a cuatro manzanas del estadio. Tan pronto como Dan aparcó, sacó "casi a patadas" a toda la tripulación de la autocaravana.

\- ¡Vamos chicas, antes de que a los celestinos se les dé por entrar antes que nosotros! – les gritó Dan, mientras aceleraba como un condenado.

\- Creo…que tu padre...se ha olvidado de que nosotras…no somos tan rápidas como él…- decía Jean, agitada por la carrera que se estaban pegando.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada, ya que de tanto dedicarse a los estudios, olvidaba mantener su condición física. Se veía bien, pero estaba en baja forma.

 _\- Si…esto me pasa por no hacer ejercicio físico durante el verano._ – pensó ella, corriendo y cargando a Crookshanks entre sus brazos. – _Ay Crookshanks, tu estas más vago que yo._ -

Si había algo positivo de tener a Dan liderando un grupo, es que con él era muy fácil esquivar personas e introducirse en multitudes hasta llegar a la primera fila con discreción. ¿Qué había que hacer? Ponerse detrás de él mientras este gritaba "¡Red Devils!", alzando el puño hacia el aire, además de gritarle palabrotas a la afición celeste.

\- _Mi padre cuando quiere puede ser muy maleducado y respondón._ – bufó la castaña, cogiendo la mano de su madre para no perderse entre tanta muchedumbre.

\- ¡Miren chicos, ahí está Dan! – dijo un hombre con barba, piel oscura y sonrisa afable.

\- ¡Llegó el jefazo! – gritó otro señor: Este era flacucho, narizón y con una sonrisa exageradamente impecable, además de cabello rizado.

\- ¡Dan, desgraciado, por un momento pensamos que te lo ibas a perder! – dijo en tono burlón un señor bajito y con bigote.

\- ¡Alan! ¡Blake! ¡Chad! – gritó Dan, alcanzando a sus amigos. - ¿Cómo han estado cabr****? –

\- ¡Dan! ¡Esa lengua! – le regañó Jean.

\- Bueno, pero si es la señora de Dan. – Dijo Chad, tratando de darle un beso en la mano, pero para ello se tuvo que poner de puntillas porque no alcanzaba a la primera. – Es un placer tenerla aquí, ¿Por qué no la vimos en la final de copa? –

\- Tenía mucho trabajo, Chad. – respondió Jean, quizás, intentando ser cordial.

\- Atareada ama de casa, y además trabajadora. – alabó Alan. – Lo sigo diciendo Dan, tienes mucha suerte con las mujeres. –

\- ¿Y que hay de las vuestras? – preguntó Dan.

\- Camelia se fue a visitar a mi suegra. – bufó Blake, poniendo en su mano diestra un guante en forma de puño con el escudo del Manchester United. – Mira, me lo traje por si nos tenemos que dar de ostias con los celestinos…- sonrío maliciosamente.

\- No hemos venido a pelear, solo venimos a ver un partidazo. – Dijo Alan, tratando de que su compañero no se entusiasme "demasiado". – Betty tenía trabajo en la floristería. Varios encargos para este jueves, me pidió que le grabara el partido. –

\- Al menos ella parecía más dispuesta a venir al partido. – se río Dan. – ¿Y que hay de la tuya, Chad? –

\- ¿Dora? – soltó Chad con sorna. – Ella prefiere quedarse en casa y ver el partido por la tele, dice que no es saludable ir a un estadio de futbol, ¿os lo podéis creer? ¡Su escusa es la más barata de todas! ¡Lo que pasa es que es demasiado floja como para mover el culo y acompañarme a ver el partido en vivo! ¡Eso hay que hacer! ¡Vivir, tíos! –

\- Menos mal que por lo menos una de nuestras señoras a acudido a la fiesta, ¿eh? – le dijo Alan a Dan, con una sonrisita mientras le daba un codazo juguetón.

\- Si, tengo mucha suerte. – admitió Dan, sobre todo sabiendo como es Jean con el futbol.

\- Bueno, ¿entramos ya, si o no? – quiso saber Jean, con las manos en las caderas.

\- Claro, solo tenemos que presentar las entradas, es por aquí. – Indicó Alan, sacando tres billetes con el sello del Manchester United de su mochila.

A medida que entraban en el estadio, el ambiente se caldeaba cada vez más. Las prisas por entrar y conseguir los mejores asientos eran evidentes. No cabía duda, en aquel momento se jugaba algo más que un mero amistoso, porque la expectación era máxima. Hermione no contempló tanta multitud desde la final de Quidditch del año pasado. En esta ocasión, vería un espectáculo común entre la comunidad no mágica: el futbol.

Esta vez no estaría contemplando el partido desde lo alto de un estadio con omniculares, sino que, al estar en la altura media del estadio, se podía ver perfectamente el campo. Los espectadores llevaban los asientos rápidamente, a medida que levantaban pancartas, banderas y bufandas al aire, con los colores y escudos de cada afición.

\- ¡Será posible! – saltó Dan de su asiento, como si le hubieran puesto una chincheta en el asiento. - ¡Había olvidado que lo tenía guardado para Hermi! –

\- ¿El que, papá? – preguntó la castaña.

Dan comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, tirándose allí tres minutos. Los asientos traseros y delanteros comenzaban a llenarse. Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos…familias enteras, incluso extranjeros habían ocupado los asientos. Todos se mostraban entusiasmados, a pesar de ser casi las diez de la noche.

Uno de los niños decía: - ¿Mami, cuando empieza el partido? –

\- ¿Cuándo salgan los jugadores y el árbitro pite el inicio del partido? – respondió la madre, que lucía una camiseta de Gary Neville.

\- ¡Red Devils! ¡Red Devils! ¡Red Devils! – coreaba un grupo de adolescentes, con unas letras en rojo tatuadas en sus barrigas que al juntarlas ponía "Manchester United".

\- ¡Por fin! – bufó Dan, sacando una camiseta del Manchester United, la cual era de la nueva temporada, ponía el nombre de Beckham. – Aquí tienes Hermi, tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. – sonrío con entusiasmo, entregándose la camiseta a su hija.

\- Vaya, muchas gracias papá. – le agradeció Hermione, sonriendo nerviosamente. Intuyendo la mirada brillante de su padre, procedió a ponerse rápidamente la camiseta, aprovechando que la multitud estaba más pendiente de las animadoras que habían saltado al campo, que de ella.

\- Te ves muy guapa Hermi. – Le elogió Jean, quien se puso una gorra con el escudo del United. – Si tan solo tuviéramos equipo de futbol femenino…-

\- No gracias, no estoy interesada en los deportes...- sonrió tristemente la castaña. Lo cierto era que nunca se interesó por practicar algún deporte.

Dos grupos de niños, canteranos de cada equipo, saltaron al campo para extender las banderas de los dos equipos: El Manchester United y el Manchester City.

En ese instante, el locutor comenzó a hablar desde la cabina de comentaristas: - ¡Damas, caballeros, niños, niñas y ancianitos! ¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la nonagésima tercera temporada de nuestro equipo, el Manchester United! –

\- ¡RED DEVILS! ¡RED DEVILS! ¡RED DEVILS! – gritaron con fuerza los aficionados rojos, mientras que la afición celeste pitaba y abucheaba desde sus asientos.

El locutor siguió: - ¡En esta maravillosa noche de verano, tendremos el gran placer de batirnos en duelo con nuestros "queridos" vecinos celestinos, con ustedes, el Manchester City! – La afición celeste rugió con fuerza, gritando "¡SKY BLUES! ¡SKY BLUES! ¡SKY BLUES!", como respuesta, los "Red Devils" empezaron a pitar y abuchear a los celestinos. El ambiente estaba (Hermione no podía definirlo mejor) calentito.

\- ¡Y ahora, con ustedes, nuestras estrellas! – anunció el Locutor: - ¡Schmeichel! ¡Gary Neville! ¡Irwin! ¡Bruce! ¡Pallister! ¡Butt! ¡Giggs! ¡Keane! ¡Beckham! ¡Cole! ¡yyyyyyyy Cantona! –

Cada vez que el locutor nombraba el nombre de un futbolista del United, la afición Red vitoreaba y saltaba de emoción. El más ruidoso de los aficionados, tal vez, era Dan.

\- ¡Este año vamos a por la Champions, siiii! – gritó Dan, eufórico.

\- ¡Alabad a nuestros héroes! – dijo emocionado el Locutor, antes de cambiar su tono a uno más aburrido: - y aquí tienen a nuestros rivales…vamos a ver…Immel, Edghill, Symons, Curle, Brightwell, Kinkladze, Summerbee, Lomas, Flitcroft, Rösier, yyyy Quinn. –

Los Red Devils decían "¡Buuuuuuuu!" cada vez que el locutor pronunciaba el nombre de un futbolista del Manchester City. La afición celestina no se calló, sino que comenzaron a despotricar contra la afición Red y el locutor, llamándole cosas como "¡Cab**n! ¡Partidista! ¡Imparcial! o ¡Gilipo****!

\- ¡Eh! ¡Nada de palabrotas! ¡Hay niños presentes! – se quejó Jean en voz alta, pero el estadio al completo la ignoró, el ruido era ensordecedor y aparte, tenían otras prioridades entre manos.

\- ¡Por favor, señores, señoras, calma, calma! – pedía el Locutor, pero no parecía servir de mucho: Los aficionados parecían manadas de leones, a punto de atacarse mutuamente. Quizás por eso el señor procedió a anunciar lo siguiente: - ¡Mirad, el cuerpo de arbitraje ha saltado al campo! ¡Mientras que los jugadores toman posiciones y los capitanes se reúnen para ver quien sacará y dará inicio al partido! –

Funcionó, porque todo el aficionado pasó a prestar atención al campo, donde el árbitro principal sacó una moneda, y posteriormente cedió los honores de sacar primero al capitán del Manchester City, siendo este abucheado.

\- ¡YYYYYYYYYY ARRRRRRANCA EL PARTIDO! – gritó el locutor desde la cabina, haciendo saltar a todos los aficionados. - ¡Inicia Quinn! ¡Envía un pase largo para Summerbee! ¡Summerbee juega con Lomas! ¡Lomas retrasa el balón a Brightwell ante la presión de Beckham! ¡Cantora intenta quitársela, pero Brightwell se resiste y envía la pelota en largo hasta Edghill! –

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Quitádsela ya! ¡El tío es malísimo! – bufó Dan desde su asiento. Parecía un niño.

\- ¡Flitcroft avanza metros! ¡Bruce tiene problemas! ¡El pase de Flitcroft le llega a Rösier! ¡Chuta Rösier yyyyyyy…! Goooool del City…- bufó el locutor, mientras que Rösier recorría la banda, lanzando peinetas a la afición Red, y ganándose una sonora abucheada.

\- ¡Vete a la mier** hijo de P***! – gritó Chad, pero apenas se le veía.

\- ¡Tu! ¡Comete esta, cabr**! – masculló Alan, devolviéndole la peineta a Rösier, pero este ni se enteraba.

Blake fue algo más brusco e intentó lanzarle una lata de cerveza al futbolista del City, pero en lugar de atinarle a él, le atinó a un hombre corpulento y musculoso. Inmediatamente se escondió debajo de su asiento.

\- _Dios mío, como le descubra le hará pedazos…_ \- pensó Hermione, sonriendo nerviosamente desde su asiento.

Los delanteros del United se colocaron de nuevo en el centro del campo para sacar y reanudar el encuentro.

El Locutor, recuperando los ánimos, reanudó los comentarios al mismo tiempo que se reanudaba el partido. - ¡Saca Cole! ¡Se la deja a Beckham! ¡Beckham combina con Keane! ¡Keane envía un pase magnifico a Giggs! ¡Giggs tiene hueco! ¡Se la deja a Cantona! ¡Canota a Beckham y…! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOL, GOL, GOL, GOL! ¡GOL, GOL, GOL, GOL! ¡BECKHAM GOL! ¡GOL, GOL, GOL, GOL! –

\- ¡BECKHAM! ¡BECKHAM! ¡BECKHAM! – coreaba la afición Red.

\- ¡SIIII! ¡BECKHAM! ¡BECKHAM! ¡BECKHAM! – gritaban Dan, Alan, Blake y Chad al unísono, mientras que Jean aplaudía con una sonrisa nerviosa, al igual que Hermione.

\- ¿Así son también los aficionados al Quidditch? – le preguntó Jean a la castaña, discretamente.

\- Si, para ellos no hay un deporte mejor. – respondió Hermione rápidamente.

Tras la eufórica celebración (más después de ver a Beckham arrancando suspiros solo por mostrar su torso a las chicas), el partido volvió a reanudarse. La posesión del balón quedó bastante repartida, dejando hasta cuatro ocasiones de gol para cada equipo durante los últimos 20 minutos. Dan y sus colegas no paraban de animar a su equipo en las ocasiones de gol, y despotricar contra ellos por cada fallo que hacían. Jean se cansó de tanto ruido y optó por sacar un par de tapones para los oídos, y luego, sacó su almohada con la que se echó a dormir en su asiento. Hermione, por su parte, no se explicaba aún porque tanta gente se escandaliza con un partido amistoso, a pesar de la rivalidad, la cual, consideraba estúpida.

\- _Son de la misma ciudad, deberían llevarse bien._ – pensó ella, aunque entendía que si exponía su opinión tanto aficionados de un equipo como del otro se abalanzarían sobre ella, tirándole argumentos para justificar su euforia y, lo que ella catalogaba como "tonterías del fanatismo".

De repente, la voz del Locutor sacó a la castaña de sus fantasías: - ¡Schmeichel saca de portería! ¡El balón circula mediante las botas de Irwin! ¡Da un pase en largo y…! – en ese momento algo inexplicable sucedió. - ¡Mirad! ¡La pelota! ¡La pelota se dirige con potencia hasta la portería de Immel! ¡Parece un misil a reacción! –

El locutor lo definió perfectamente: El balón iba tan rápido como si hubieran usado un cañón para disparar. Immel, el portero del Manchester City, se mantuvo firme para detenerlo, pero inexplicablemente optó por hacerse un lado, ¡y menos mal que lo hizo!

¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!

El balón atravesó no solo la red, sino también todo lo que obstaculizaba su camino: vallas publicitarias, letrero, guardias de seguridad, hasta impactar de pleno contra la pared, creando un gran boquete.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Menudo tiro! – gritaron unos, pero ese grupo minoritario de aficionados quedaron omitidos por los gritos de susto y desesperación de otros.

\- ¡Los guardias! –

\- ¡La pared! ¡Destruida! ¡La pared! -

\- ¡Hay heridos! ¡Hay heridos! –

\- ¡Rapido, que alguien llame a la ambulancia! –

\- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto? – se preguntaba Dan, tan incrédulo como el resto del aficionado, tanto Red como Blue.

\- ¿Creéis que sean las botas nuevas? – hipotetizó Blake. – Ya saben, las de la tele…-

\- Deja de creerte todo lo que sale en la tele Blake, esto no pinta nada bien. – dijo Alan con preocupación.

\- ¡Se pide a toda la afición que permanezcan en sus asientos hasta que el personal autorizado reciba ordenes! – pidió el Locutor desde el megáfono. – Oh dios mío, esto es un desastre…-

\- ¡Pues vaya tela! – se quejó Chad, de brazos cruzados. – Venimos a ver el partidazo del año y nos lo arruinan con un tonto intento de espectáculo mediático. ¡Ha! Y encima les sale mal el truco, ¡fíjate! –

¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!

El balón salió por otro lado del estadio, provocando otro destrozo. Este comenzó a sobrevolar el estadio, dirigiéndose a un asiento, el cual estaba ocupado por un hombre calvo, con poco cabello negro y ojos marrones. El señor logró esquivar por poco el balón, y este se fue hacia abajo, destrozando varias estructuras.

\- ¡Rapido! ¡Que alguien detenga a ese balón! – chilló el locutor, mientras que él balón volvió a salir por otra parte de los asientos, comenzando a destrozar varios asientos.

\- Esto me recuerda a la Bludger loca que atacó a Harry hace años…- Pensó Hermione, antes de salir corriendo con su bolso, aprovechando el caos.

\- ¿¡Que está pasando!? ¡El partido! ¡Noooo! – se escandalizó Dan, y más cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que la castaña no estaba ahí. - ¿¡Hermi!? ¿¡Donde estás!? ¡HERMI! –

Pasando por los pasillos, se topó con una muchedumbre de personas, que comenzaba a apiñarse a la salida del estadio, montando un escándalo y pidiendo devoluciones por el desastre.

\- ¡Devolvednos el dinero! –

\- ¡Casi me matan! –

\- ¡Dejadnos salir! –

\- ¡Llamaremos a la policía! –

Después de buscar exhaustivamente un lugar donde ponerse la máscara, Hermione halló el sitio ideal: El lavabo de señoras, cerca del bar. Una vez dentro de uno de los retretes, sacó la máscara de su bolso y se la puso: Un haz de luz dorada la rodeó, otorgándole una túnica blanca con armadura plateada.

\- Bien, es hora de resolver este entuerto. – declaró Lady Intemotus. – _Nunca pensé que me vería como una de esas heroínas de los animes japoneses._ – pensó ella, negando con la cabeza. Salió a zancadas del baño y se apresuró en tratar de encontrar a hechicero del balón de futbol.

¡BOOOOOM! ¡BAAAAAM! ¡CLAAAAASH!

Los destrozos provocados por la pelota encantada resonaban por todo el estadio, al igual que los aullidos y chillidos por parte de los aficionados que, de bien seguro hacían todo lo posible por salir de allí pitando. Intemotus sacó su varita, ejecutando un conjuro de rastreo mágico, con el cual intentaba localizar al causante de tantos destrozos, y sin dejar de pensar en el peligro que estaba corriendo su familia.

\- _Tengo…que darme prisa._ – pensó Intemotus con determinación, mientras aceleraba lo mejor que podía. La varita emitía unas chispas amarillas, volviéndose cada vez más rojizas. Encontró una puerta que decía "Prohibido, entrada solo para personal autorizado". – No tengo tiempo para pensar en las normativas. – pensó, ejecutando con éxito un "Alohomora" no verbal. La puerta se abrió, y la castaña procedió a subir por las escaleras. Fueron siete exhaustivos pisos, hasta que empezó a escuchar la voz de alguien.

\- ¡POM! ¡Hahaha! ¡Corre traidor, corre! ¡No te vayas a hacer pupita! – decía un hombre encapuchado, sentado en lo alto de un muro donde se veía perfectamente el asiento donde estaba antes el señor calvo y de ojos marrones, ahora, corriendo por su vida. - ¡Caray! Debería hacer esto más a menudo. –

\- Eso…está por verse…malhechor…- gimió Intemotus, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

\- ¿Eh? – el hombre que estaba con la varita en la mano, hizo un último gesto dirigido hacia el estadio, ante de darse la vuelta: llevaba una máscara de media calavera, lo que indicaba que se trataba de un mortífagos. Su voz le resultaba familiar. - ¿Quién eres, preciosa? –

\- ¿Perdona? – Intemotus se escandalizó. – No sé quién demonios eres, pero entérate, ¡soy mucho más joven que tú! –

\- Si, y yo más de lo mismo…- dijo con sorna el sujeto. – Solo tengo 19, para tu información. No tienes porque alarmarte. ¿Hm? ¿Por qué vas vestida así? –

\- Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, mortífago…- observó la castaña, levantando la varita y apuntando al enemigo. – Nunca pensé que te unirías a él, Flint…-

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – el mortífagos se delató a si mismo. – Hmph, ya veo…debes de haber estudiado en Hogwarts. Si, estuve allí hace apenas unos meses. –

\- Si tan solo te hubieras esforzado más te habrías retirado junto con Wood. – dijo Intemotus, manteniendo su varita firmemente dirigida a Flint.

\- Ya…aún recuerdo a ese cabr**, un buen tipo, y un digno rival…- dijo Flint con voz nostálgica, que inmediatamente pasó a ser fría. – Nunca compartimos los mismos objetivos, él buscaba ser un don nadie en las categorías inferiores del Quidditch, yo…siempre he aspirado a mucho más. – sonrío maliciosamente. - ¿Quién te piensas que eres para venir aquí, y apuntarme con esa…varita? – preguntó con sorna. - ¿Realmente piensas que puedes…? –

Intemotus no perdió el tiempo. Con rapidez, lanzó un Expelliarmus contra Flint, desarmándolo. Luego, conjuró una soga para dejarlo atado, y echado contra el suelo.

\- ¿¡Pero que demo…!? – gimoteó Flint, sorprendido ante la rapidez de la chica.

\- Quiero respuestas, ¡ahora! – exclamó la castaña en tono mandón. - ¿Qué está planeado Voldemort? ¿Por qué ha escogido un estadio de futbol muggle para un ataque? ¿¡Dónde tiene a la señora Greta!? –

\- No lo sé, estúpida. – bufó Flint, haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por liberarse. – Y si lo supiera tampoco te diría nada. –

Intemotus se irritó. - ¿¡Porque secuestráis personas!? – cuestionó de nuevo.

\- Solo cumplimos órdenes. Hmph, como se nota que eres de familia muggle. – se burló Flint, sonriendo con maldad. – Si…cuando digo cumplimos, es literal…listilla, no soy el único aquí presente.-

¡BOOOOM!

Una fuerte explosión se produjo desde el interior del campo. Las personas comenzaron a gritar con desesperación, a medida que sirenas policiales y de cuerpos de bomberos comenzaban a resonar desde lo lejos.

\- Bien, te dejaré aquí. – dijo Intemotus, dirigiéndose a la escalera. – Intenta huir si quieres, pero te advierto que esa cuerda no te dejará aparecerte. – y dedicándole una sonrisa malévola a Flint, se marchó escalera abajo con rapidez.

La castaña se apresuró todo lo que pudo, y su desesperación iba en aumento: - miles de aficionados corrían por ponerse a salvo de los sujetos encapuchados que aparecieron por el estadio, había al menos seis repartidos por todo el interior del estadio. Luces rojas, amarillas e incluso verdes se empezaron a avistar, e Intemotus empezó a temerse lo peor.

\- _Papá…mamá…-_ pensó ella. Necesitaba llegar al lugar de la batalla lo antes posible. – _Espero que los encargados me perdonen por esto…-_ apuntó con su varita a un muro. - ¡Bombarda! – gritó.

¡BOOOM!

Con una explosión fríamente calculada, Intemotus hizo un agujero lo bastante grande como para darle acceso hasta el interior del campo. Observó su entorno. Había un hierro, aparentemente resistente como para enganchar ahí un lazo. Tragando saliva, la castaña apunto al hierro y realizó otro conjuro. - ¡Carpe Retractum! – gritó. Una soga mágica se extendió desde su varita hasta el hierro, enganchándose a el. – _Vale…puedo hacerlo…puedo hacerlo…-_ suspiró con fuerza, antes de lanzarse al vacío y chillar como una histérica. La caída, para su sorpresa, fue exitosa. – _Lo conseguí…¡Lo conseguí! –_ se emocionó, pero de inmediato se puso seria.

Llamas, escombros, destrucción…todo ello rodeaba ahora al estado de Old Trafford.

Los mortífagos no tenían reparo en mostrarse violentos con los muggles: los torturaban, los lanzaban volando como si fueran meros objetos e incluso, había una mujer muerta en uno de los asientos. La castaña estaba horrorizada, miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Para su suerte, su familia y los amigos de su padre no estaban en el campo, lo cual le daba la esperanza de que estaban a salvo, fuera del alcance de los mortífagos.

\- _Me las van a pagar._ – la furia llegó a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aun así, Intemotus sabía que no era rival para luchar contra los seis mortífagos a la vez. Necesitaba neutralizarlos, uno a uno.

¿Qué hará ahora la castaña, para detener el ataque de los Mortífagos?

 **Nota del Autor** : ¡Lo verán en el siguiente episodio! ¡Buahahahaha! xD


	55. Ch109-110-Año V

Capítulo 109 – El atentado de Manchester

Nadie conseguía explicárselo. Nadie podía creerse que una gran noche de espectáculo, emoción y pasión por el futbol iba a convertirse en el objetivo de lo que muchos veían como un "atentado terrorista". ¿Quiénes eran los causantes de tanta destrucción? ¿Quiénes habían interrumpido tan agradable noche? ¿Quiénes arruinaron un clásico entre dos aficiones rivales, y habían puesto en peligro mortal a todos los espectadores que acudieron al gran acontecimiento? No había respuesta, solo había caos, tanto para quienes querían marcharse, como para aquellos que aún buscaban desesperadamente a conocidos y seres queridos que hayan podido quedarse atrapados en el interior de un estadio, que ahora mismo era el objetivo de los atacantes.

Los servicios de emergencia hacían todo lo posible por atender a los heridos alrededor de la zona, mientras que el cuerpo policial buscaba la manera de entrar en el estadio, pero les era imposible. Por alguna extraña razón, las puertas no se abrían.

\- ¡Jefe! - bramó uno de los agentes de policía. - ¡No hay manera de abrir la puerta! –

\- ¿¡Y las salidas de emergencia!? – preguntó el jefe de policía, perdiendo los nervios.

\- Selladas. – respondió el agente con rapidez. - Todas, no hay ninguna que esté abierta. -

\- ¡Entonces no podemos perder el tiempo, aún quedan civiles dentro del estadio! – declaró el jefe de policía. – ¡Todavía debemos atrapar a los responsables, hay que entrar como sea! ¡Traed dinamita! ¡Volad la puerta si no queda más remedio! –

\- ¡A la orden, jefe! – dijeron los agentes. - ¿Llamamos también a las excavadoras? –

\- ¡Si! ¡A ver si pueden reabrir las salidas! – exclamó el jefe.

\- ¡Mis hijos están ahí atrapados! – gritó desesperada una mujer. - ¡Haced algo, por favor! –

\- ¡Hacemos todo lo que podemos señora, mantenga la calma! – le pidió el jefe de policía.

\- ¿¡Que hacéis todo lo que podéis!? ¿¡Que mantengamos la calma!? – repitió la voz de Jean, que se abrió paso entre la multitud. - ¡Traed helicópteros! ¡Id por arriba! ¡Pero hagan algo ya! ¡Mi hija puede estar ahí dentro! – chilló.

\- Los helicópteros han tenido una llamada de emergencia hace muy poco. – le explicó el jefe, tratando de calmar a las mujeres. – Están rescatando a los civiles que se han quedado atrapados en él puente que conecta con la ciudad. Se ha desprendido, la entrada a la ciudad, y la salida a la carretera. –

\- ¿¡Que!? – exclamó Dan, alcanzando a su mujer. - ¿¡Por los dos lados!? -

\- Me temo que sí, caballero. – suspiró amargamente el jefe. – No sé que ha podido pasar, los técnicos estaban tratando de reparar los desperfectos, y de repente el puente comenzó a desprenderse por ambos costados. Luego comenzó a derrumbarse y a dejar civiles atrapados y sin salida. Lo siento, si pudiéramos contar con los helicópteros esto se resolvería más rápido. –

Jean se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Oh dios mío, no puede ser…¿y si Hermi está…? – lloró desconsolada.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! – bramó Dan, llevándose la mano a la frente. – Nuestra hija es muy inteligente, debemos confiar en que ella estará bien…si, tiene que estar bien…-

…..

El interior del estadio comenzaba a parecer más una zona de guerra. Los mortífagos atacaban sin piedad a la afición restante en el edificio, con todo tipo de maldiciones, sobre todo, imperdonables. Los gritos de terror se apoderaron del lugar, y al cabo de unos segundos, se escuchaban explosiones desde el exterior.

\- ¡Les habla la policía! – vociferó un oficial al mando desde el exterior, con un altavoz. - ¡Sean quienes sean, detened el ataque, tirad las armas y arrodíllense con las manos en alto! –

\- _No sean tontos, no les harán caso._ – gruñó Intemotus desde su mente, mientras avanzaba con discreción por debajo de unos asientos. – _Rayos, si tan solo pudiera hacer un encantamiento desilusionador como los de Dumbledore…-_

Tal y como se esperaba, los mortífagos hicieron oídos sordos ante las demandas de la policía.

\- Estúpida autoridad muggle, ¿Quiénes son ellos para decirnos lo que debemos hacer? – se burló una bruja mortífaga. – ¡Ya conocéis la orden, nada de testigos! –

\- Por mi encantado, encanto. – dijo otro con malicia.

Si había algo que jamás había llegado a ver Intemotus, eran cuerpos sin vida, en el suelo. Estaba horrorizada, pero necesitaba pensar algo efectivo con rapidez, o de lo contrario, no conseguiría salvar a los que aún quedaban atrapados dentro del estadio, que eran muchos. Tras escabullirse entre los asientos, la castaña interceptó a un mortífago el cual estaba aplicando la maldición Imperius contra un anciano.

\- Por fa-favor…haz…haz que pare…- suplicaba el anciano, mientras que el hombre que lo torturaba con magia imperdonable estaba disfrutando.

\- Pobre e insignificante muggle, ¿tantos deseos tienes de que pare? – preguntó con burla. Tenía el cabello negro, largo y descuidado. – No temas…esto acabará rápido…-

\- ¡De-detente! – gritó Intemotus, tosiendo algo de polvo.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el mortífago.

\- Eso no te importa, maldito. – masculló la castaña, apretando los puños. – Ahora deja en paz a ese anciano. ¡Ya! –

El mortífago sonrió maliciosamente. – Como tú digas…- dejó de torturarlo, sin embargo, seguía apuntando al anciano, que se retorcía en el suelo, indefenso. - ¡Avada Kedavra! – un haz de luz verde azotó al hombre, haciendo que perdiera la vida. – Y listo, ya no sufrirá…nunca más. –

Sus ojos suplicaban porque fuera mentira. ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles los mortífagos? El año pasado, durante el ataque en la final de Quidditch, solo contemplo una pequeña parte de lo que esos energúmenos podían hacer, haciendo levitar a sus víctimas, nada se compara a lo que presenció en ese instante, en un evento deportivo muggle, los mortífagos aparecen, no para hacer levitar a más personas, sino para torturarlas hasta el último aliento, y finalmente, terminar con sus vidas.

\- Eres…un monstruo…- susurró Intemotus, contemplando el cuerpo sin vida, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su máscara. – No te lo perdonaré…-

\- ¿Eres bruja? – cuestionó el mortífago. - ¿O tal vez eres una de esas imitaciones de bruja con sangre sucia? – alzó la varita, apuntando a la castaña. – De cualquier manera, no puedo dejar testigos, sean o no de nuestro mundo. Ahora debes morir. –

\- No permitiré que mates a nadie más… ¿me oíste? – declaró Intemotus, con su voz grave y llena de rencor. - ¡A nadie más! –

\- ¡Confringio! – gruñó el mortífago, lanzando una maldición explosiva. La joven enmascarada logró esquivar el hechizo, tirándose al suelo de un salto, y rápidamente contraatacó.

\- ¡Desmaius! – gritó Intemotus, obligando al mortífago a repeler su ataque. Rápidamente, la joven bruja creó un "Protego" para detener el maleficio que le lanzó el mago oscuro, repeliendo hasta tres encantamientos aturdidores al mismo tiempo.

\- Vaya, eres más habilidosa de lo que imaginaba. – alabó con sorna el mortífago. – Aparentas ser muy joven, pero tu voz dice lo contrario, ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para venir aquí e interferir en nuestra misión? –

\- Solo soy una bruja, como cualquier otra. – respondió Intemotus tajante, manteniendo firmemente la guardia. – A diferencia de ti, yo no soy una de tus fanáticas, racistas de sangre y especie. Yo no trato de vivir siempre en el rencor…yo busco una vida de paz…-

\- ¿Qué paz puede haber si tenemos que vivir escondidos de esos sangre sucia? – cuestionó el mortífago. - ¿A caso no merecen pagar por lo que les hicieron a nuestros ancestros? –

\- No puedes castigarles por los errores que cometieron en el pasado. – objetó la castaña con irritación. – Ellos no tiene la culpa de lo que hicieron los que les precedieron. Y si nos mantenernos al margen, es para protegerlos, y para protegernos a nosotros mismos. Comprendo que pueda ser difícil, pero es lo mejor…-

\- Si, indudablemente debes de ser una sangre sucia. – masculló el mortífago. – Si fueras una bruja de sangre pura como nosotros, los magos de verdad, lo comprenderías…-

\- ¡Pero el estatus de sangre es una completa bobada! – vociferó Intemotus. – Los discrimináis solo porque no son al cien por cien de sangre mágica, pero no tienes que serlo para ser una bruja o un mago. Hoy en día la mayor parte de la comunidad mágica está compuesta por personas con una amplia diversidad de sangre. ¡Si no fueran por los muggles, las brujas y los magos se habrían extinguido hace mucho! –

\- ¡CAAAAAALLATE! – gritó el mortífago con rabia. - ¡Avada Kedavra! -

El mortífago le lanzó una maldición asesina a la castaña, afortunadamente ella fue más rápida y, por medio de un "Wingardium leviosa" repelió la maldición tras lanzándole un trozo de muro, impactando en el rostro del mortífago.

\- Pues entérate canalla, soy una sangre sucia, ¡y no tengo ningún problema en admitirlo! – dijo Intemotus en voz muy alta. – Soy una bruja nacida de muggles, y os demostraré que no hay que ser sangre pura para tener habilidad mágica… -

Temblando de rabia, el mortífago se levantó poco a poco. - ¡Los…los sangre sucia…deben…morir! – gritó, preparándose para lanzarle otra maldición.

\- ¡Petrificus Totalus! – bramó la castaña, paralizando al mortífago. – ¡Desmaius! – lanzó hasta tres encantamientos aturdidores a la vez, temiendo que el mortífago pudiera realizar el contra hechizo de manera no verbal, dejándolo fuera de combate en un instante.

Intemotus se acercó lentamente al cuerpo inconsciente del mortífago, retirándole la máscara. Cuando reveló su identidad, pudo observar a otro exalumno de Slytherin: Era Lucian Bole, ex golpeador del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.

\- Tu nunca mostraste fanatismo hacia Voldemort…- susurró Intemotus. – A ti solo te fascinaba jugar al Quidditch, mofarte de Gryffindor…pero no hacías daño a nadie, ¿qué rayos te metió en la cabeza para que terminaras siguiéndole? – negó con la cabeza, era obvio que Lucian no iba a responderle. - _¿Debería…matarlo?_ – ni ella misma podía evitar sentirse horrible con tal pensamiento, ¿Cómo podía pensar de esa manera? Desde luego, ella no iba a hacer como los mortífagos, no iba a matar a nadie. – _No te lo mereces, pero te dejaré vivir…aunque tal vez no me muestre tan flexible si te pillo cometiendo barbaridades la próxima vez._ –

Sin perder más tiempo, se puso en marcha, para encontrar al resto de los mortífagos y detenerlos cuanto antes.

….

El pánico invadía a quienes observaban detrás de un gran muro de contención lo que estaba sucediendo en el puente que conectaba con la ciudad de Manchester: tanto del lado de la ciudad, como de la carretera a la que conectaba había quedado hecho escombros. Los helicópteros policiales hacían todo lo posible por rescatar a cuantos ciudadanos era posible, pero…

\- ¡SOCORRO! -gritaba una joven muchacha desde el interior de su coche. Estaba ensangrentada y tenía las ventanas rotas. - ¡NO PUEDO SALIR! ¡SOCORRO! –

\- ¡El puente se cae! – gritaba otro civil, atrapado entre escombros. - ¡El puente se cae en pedazos! ¡AYUDA! –

\- ¡Nos vamos a caer! ¡Oh dios mío, noooo! – gimoteaba una mujer de cabellos negros, con una anciana y dos niñas mellizas en los asientos traeros, suplicando desesperadamente por ser auxiliada, mientras hacía esfuerzos por pisar la marcha atrás de su coche y así evitar una próxima caída de más de 20 metros. - ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDEEEE! –

Tras la valla montada por la policía, muchos ciudadanos, que habían salido de sus coches solo para ser testigos del tremendo caos que había en el puente, suplicaban y temblaban de desesperación por los ciudadanos que quedaron atrapados en el puente, ahora inaccesible a pie o en coche.

\- ¡El cuerpo de rescate aéreo está haciendo todo lo posible por sacar con vida a las victimas atrapadas en el puente! – anunció un policía, por medio de un altavoz. – ¡Pero la situación es crítica! ¡Las estructuras del puente empeoran por momentos! ¡No tenemos tiempo ni de evaluar los posibles fallos! –

Los civiles estaban tan asustados, enfadados, alterados y pálidos que lo único que se ganó el policía fue una sonora bronca por parte de ellos.

\- ¡No estamos para fallos! –

\- ¡Ni para evaluaciones! -

\- ¡Eso! ¡Hay gente atrapada en el puente! –

\- ¡Mi padre iba delante de mí! ¡En su furgoneta! –

\- ¡Están atrapados! ¡Tienen que salvarlos por favor! –

\- ¡Calma, por favor! ¡Calma! – pedía el policía, pero no había manera. – Maldita sea, esto se nos va de las manos…haría falta un milagro, uno para poder salvar a esas personas, ¿pero que…? -

Mientras la gente bulliciosa hacía un escándalo de los gordos ante el desconocimiento de la situación, las estructuras que sostenían el puente cada vez se deterioraban más. Las personas que permanecían atrapadas arriba permanecían haciendo esfuerzos por salir, o suplicando al santo para que salieron con vida. ¿Qué podía salvarlos ahora?

A unos 50 metros de distancia, y a toda velocidad, un misterioso sujeto enmascarado, con armadura plateada y túnica blanca con capucha se aproximaba a toda velocidad al lugar de la crisis, montado encima de una escoba altamente veloz.

\- _Oh no, no, ¡no!_ – pensaba el enmascarado. - _¿¡Como ha podido pasar semejante desastre!? Como hayan sido los mortífago…_ \- No contaba con demasiado tiempo para pensar en quien había sido el causante. Tenía una misión impuesta por si mismo, que no era otra que salvar a los civiles atrapados en el lugar. – _¿Qué estará haciendo la Orden del Fénix? Rayos, no tengo tiempo ni de pensarlo, debo que darme prisa…si Hermione está realmente en Old Trafford…_ -

Lord Rycer, que en secreto no era otro que Harry Potter, se había enterado por medio de un Patronus enviado por su novia, que ella iba a viajar a Manchester para acudir al clásico futbolístico de la ciudad junto con su familia. Él se había ilusionado con echar un vistazo, y ver si podían tener un rato juntos antes de volver al Caldero Chorreante. No pensó que el caos iba a llegar a aquella ciudad, en un evento tan importante, ¿o quizás sí? Era muy propio de los mortífagos fastidiar eventos deportivos. Lo demostraron perfectamente hace un año atrás, solo que en vez de atacar al deporte muggle optaron por fastidiar un evento deportivo mágico de alta importancia como podía ser la final de un mundial de Quidditch. Daba gracias una y otra vez a que no hubiera más que heridos leves, pero esta vez, el panorama era radicalmente diferente.

Un puente al borde del derrumbe, ciudadanos heridos, e incluso algún muerto ya sea por caídas estructurales o físicas. La peor parte, en opinión del azabache, era que tendría que intentar salvar a los civiles con discreción, y sin exponer al mundo mágico, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso? Y además…

\- _¿¡Porque demonios debo preocuparme yo por ese estúpido detalle, cuando son los mortífagos quienes se pasan por el forro las leyes mágicas!?_ – se quejó el joven mago mentalmente, deseando poder gritarle todos sus errores al ministro Fudge en el careto. Meditando con rapidez el método con el cual poder salvar a los civiles, el joven mago se echó encima su capa de invisibilidad, ocultándose así de los testigos. – _Oh si, no hay nada mejor que ser un héroe invisible…lo que tengo que hacer por salvaguardar la discreción del mundo mágico…_ \- bufó mentalmente.

Minoró la velocidad una vez alcanzó los pilares del puente, los cuales, se estaban deteriorando rápidamente, como si el tiempo pasara volando en vez de lento.

\- _Veamos…_ \- sacó su varita, tratando de mantener la calma ante tan tensa situación. – _Lo que imaginaba, alguien ha lanzado una maldición de deterioro rápido. ¿Pero que se les ha dado a esos cabr**** para tomársela con el puente…?_ -

\- _¿Tan poca imaginación tienes, Potter?_ – se burló Sombra, empezando a hablar repentinamente.

\- _Si, justo lo que necesitaba en un momento como este, tus benditos sarcasmos._ – bufó Rycer, ejecutando un contrahechizo de ralentización. – _Esta maldición es muy poderosa, acelera el proceso de envejecimiento de una estructura. No sé cómo detenerla, lo mucho que puedo hacer es ralentizar su avance. Así ganaré algo de tiempo._ –

\- _Ya, ¿y cómo piensas sacar del puente a tus "queridos, y siempre muy agradecidos" civiles muggles?_ – preguntó Sombra en tono burlón.

\- _¡No me molestes en plena misión, intento concentrarme_! – gruñó el azabache desde su cabeza. Removiendo su varita, fue poco a poco reparando todas las estructuras que pudo por medio del encantamiento Reparo.

Desde la entrada al puente, donde la policía y equipo de rescate de a pie estaba apiñado, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban contemplando sus ojos.

\- ¡Mirad! ¡El puente! – bramó un agente. - ¡El puente se está arreglando! –

\- ¡Sargento Prime! ¡Señor! – decía otro policía en voz muy alta. - ¡El puente está…! –

\- ¡Ya lo estoy viendo muchacho, ya lo estoy viendo! – gruñó el sargento Prime. - ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo ahora? –

Los desprendimientos se fueron restaurando poco a poco, a medida que el joven mago volaba bajo su capa y hechizaba las zonas más deterioradas, hasta finalmente quedar reparados. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Rycer terminó de reparar el puente con magia, comenzó a deteriorarse de nuevo.

\- _Maldita sea…-_ bufó el joven mago, mientras pensaba en alguna otra solución. - _¡Eso es! ¡Tengo que convencer a todos los civiles del puente en que se apresuren a moverse y salir de ahí!_ –

\- _Sin embargo, Potter, sigo insistiendo en lo que te dije antes._ – le dijo Sombra. – _No te estás enterando de nada…_ -

 _\- ¡Cierra el pico mientras me concentro!_ – masculló Rycer mentalmente. Voló con cuidado hacia el cielo. Desde allí pudo ver que el puente volvía a estar en condiciones, pero aún faltaba una cosa más por hacer. – _Ese tipo tan malhumorado debe de ser el jefe de la policía._ –

\- _Es el sargento._ – le corrigió Sombra con burla. – _pero si, al parecer ese tipo está al mando del…rescate…-_ mencionó lo último con una voz que parecía que estaba reprimiendo una carcajada.

El azabache descendió, hasta dejar su escoba discretamente oculta tras unos arbustos, y con la capa de invisibilidad se infiltró entre el cordón policial montado con coches patrulla. Mientras avanzaba, podía escuchar las conversaciones de la radio, por parte de un agente y otro desde el comunicador.

\- ¡Phineas! ¿Cuál es la situación en Old Trafford? – inquirió el agente que hablaba por el comunicador.

\- Va mal. Estamos intentando entrar, pero la puerta no se abre. Nuestro equipo ha pensado en utilizar cargas explosivas para abrir brecha. – informó el agente Phineas. - ¿Cómo va todo por el puente? –

\- Esto te sonará a cuentos de hadas, pero las estructuras volvieron a su lugar…no sé, como si de magia se tratara. – dijo el agente con tono de extrañado y algo ronco. – Sin embargo, no parece seguro. Estamos esperando instrucciones por parte del sargento. Tu mantennos al tanto de la situación por allí. –

\- Afirmativo. Phineas fuera. – y se cortó la comunicación.

Rycer se situó cerca del sargento, mientras pensaba en Hermione y el posible peligro por el que debería estar pasando, a sabiendas de como es y de lo que ella haría en casos como el de ese momento. – _Los mortífagos deben de haber sellado bien la entrada al estadio. Tengo que apresurarme._ – con tres dedos, discretamente alzados, empezó a formular el conjuro de Confusión Total. – _Ordenaras a tus hombres que se adentren en el puente con sus vehículos y saquen a todos los civiles atrapados allí lo antes posible. Que utilicen todos los medios que sean necesarios para ello. Salvad a los civiles, olvidad el resto._ – ordenó mentalmente, y a continuación…

\- ¡Sargento, el puente se vuelve a venir abajo! – gritó un agente. - ¿Ordenes? –

\- ¡Subid a los coches! – bramó el sargento Prime, sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras corría y se adentraba en un coche patrulla el cual estaba muy cerca del puente – ¡Entrad en el puente y subir a bordo a todos los civiles! –

\- ¿¡Solo civiles!? –

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Ahora a los coches! ¡Ya! –

Inmediatamente, los agentes de policía se introdujeron en los coches patrulla y comenzaron a verse a cuantiosas personas, forzadas a salir de sus coches y de otros desperfectos del puente que impedían la salida. Rycer hacía todo lo posible por ralentizar más el avance del maleficio de deterioro rápido, pero se hacía cada vez más inútil. Poco a poco, entre coches de policía, oficiales y helicópteros, todos los civiles iban saliendo del puente, hasta no quedar ni uno.

\- ¿¡Están todos fuera!? – bramó el sargento Prime.

\- ¡Si sargento! – le informó rápidamente otro agente. – Los civiles están a salvo, pero me temo que el puente se derrumbará inevitablemente. –

\- No importa, hemos salvado a los ciudadanos, esa era nuestra prioridad. – dijo el sargento, cansado por el esfuerzo bestial a la hora de rescatar a los civiles del puente. - ¿Qué hay del ataque en Old Trafford? ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó.

\- Ninguna, siguen intentando entrar. – respondió el agente. – El jefe pide que una vez los helicópteros pongan a los civiles en manos del responsable médico que acudan al estadio. –

\- Bien, de paso iré yo también. – masculló el sargento, mientras recibía felicitaciones por parte de algunos civiles tras la valla policial.

Después de rastrear por última vez el puente desde el aire, y asegurarse de que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos, Rycer aceleró con su Saeta de Fuego en dirección a Old Trafford, deseando poder ayudar a Hermione lo antes posible, y rezando porque no le pasara nada malo.

 _\- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!_ – le incitaba el azabache a su escoba.

\- _Bueno, ahora que ya has hecho de "héroe del puente" (que sepamos), sería interesante que te dieras cuenta de para que a servido todo ese numerito._ – bufó Sombra, riéndose horrorosamente.

\- _¡No ha sido ningún numerito! ¡Ah sido un atentado contra los habitantes de esta ciudad! ¡Y tu tan contento!_ – se molestó el joven mago. – _¡Así que de "numeritos" nada!_ –

 _\- ¡Que no te enteras, Potter!_ – dijo Sombra, ahora con algo de enfado. - _¡Que te la han jugado, panoli! ¡Que los tontos seguidores del viejo Voldy no son tan estúpidos como aparentan! ¡Ellos saben bien como elaborar planes efectivos!_ –

\- _¿¡De que demonios me estás hablando!?_ – inquirió el azabache.

\- _¡El puente solo era una distracción! ¡Una gran distracción!_ – exclamó Sombra, aunque entre risas. - _¡Te la han jugado! ¡Mientras tú te dedicaba a salvar a los insectos del puente, ellos tranquilamente han invadido el estadio, y de seguro han masacrado a todo muggle que han hallado!_ –

\- _Hermione y su familia han ido hoy a…_ \- El corazón de Rycer empezó a latir con brusquedad ante la peor de las posibilidades. – _No…no, no, ¡NOOOOOOOO!_ –

Alzando la vista, todo cuando podía ver era a una multitud de personas, coches patrulla, bomberos, ambulancias y focos iluminando lo que ya era un estadio deportivo en llamas.

….

A medida que se aproximaba a su siguiente objetivo, Intemotus encontró a un grupo de niños siendo acorralados por tres mortífagos. Llevaban camisetas tanto del Manchester United como del City. Se mostraban pálidos, temblorosos de miedo, abrazados entre ellos, posiblemente, sin entender del todo porque esos encapuchados con capa los tenían ahí.

\- ¿Han encontrado a nuestro…ex amigo? – preguntó uno de los mortífagos con voz carraspeada.

\- Creo que si. – respondió una mujer bajita y delgada. – Goyle y Jugson se están ocupando de él. En mi opinión, nuestro querido traidor va a soltar el paquete y a darnos más información. –

\- Jugar con la presa, ¿eh? – se burló otro mortífago. – Eso suena más a Bellatrix, oh…como me gustaría que esté aquí. Con ella habríamos acabado en apenas unos instantes. –

\- Olvida la nostalgia y centrémonos, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con estos, encantadores y pequeños sangre sucia? – dijo con malignidad la mujer mortífaga.

\- ¿Po…podemos irnos? – preguntó un niño.

\- Yo quiero ir con mi mamá…- susurró una niña, abrazándose a sus piernas y balanceándose nerviosamente.

\- Y yo a mi casa…- dijo otro niño, haciendo un puchero.

Pero a pesar de sus inocentes suplicas, los mortífagos, crueles y sin sentimientos hacia los muggles, muy a pesar de ser también humanos, pasaron olímpicamente de escuchar sus peticiones, que, en su opinión, eran ridículas y con carencia de sentido.

\- Hm…se me ocurren un par de cosas, pero no…son solo un puñado de enanos. – dijo uno de los mortífagos. – Nuestro señor nos lo dejó bien claro, a los enanos muggles solo hay que silenciarlos rápida y eficazmente. –

\- ¡Hecho! – sonrió la mortífaga. - ¿Lo hacemos juntos? –

\- Será lo mejor. – uno de los dos barones mortífagos se encogió de hombros, mientras apuntaba con su varita a los niños, al igual de los otros dos. – No os preocupéis pequeños, pronto os iréis a dormir, para siempre…- susurró con malicia y sonriendo.

\- ¡EXPULSO! – gritó alguien al lado de los tres mortífagos.

¡BAAAAAAAAM!

Como si hubiera estallado una bomba cercana a su posición, los tres mortífagos salieron despedidos por la puerta que daba con los lavabos de hombres. Intemotus había entrado en acción, y antes de dirigirse a los niños, se fue directamente hacia la entrada al baño y apuntó allí con su varita.

\- ¡Bloko! – masculló Intemotus. Se escuchó el ruidillo de una cerradura cerrándose. _– Eso los retendrá…pero no por mucho…_ -

\- ¿Quién…eres tú? – preguntó inocentemente un niño.

\- Ah, hola, verán, es que yo…-

\- ¿Eres policía? – le preguntó una niña.

\- No, no soy policía. – respondió rápidamente la castaña. - ¿A caso tengo pinta de policía? –

\- ¿Eres mi mamá? – preguntó una niña más pequeña.

\- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Intemotus, algo sonrojada. – Escuchad, no hay tiempo que perder, tengo que sacaros de aquí como sea, de modo que seguidme, y por favor os lo pido, no me discutáis, ¿sí? –

Los niños asintieron y acompañaron a Intemotus. Ella intentó no ir demasiado deprisa, ya que los más pequeños no podrían seguirle el ritmo ni, aunque quisiesen. Corrieron hasta alcanzar la salida de emergencia, la cual, estaba sellada.

\- Veamos…- Intemotus se preparó para abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Eres una, de ellos? – preguntó un chiquillo pelirrojo, fulminando a la castaña con la mirada.

\- No, de ninguna manera. – respondió rápidamente ella.

\- ¿Y porque usas un palo como ellos? – preguntó otro niño, este era regordete.

\- Tengo mis motivos. Y no, esto no es un pal… –

\- ¿Eres un hada? – preguntó la misma niña que antes confundió a la castaña con su madre.

\- Sería interesante, pero no tengo alas ni polvos mágicos. – respondió la joven enmascarada, mientras apuntaba a la cerradura de la puerta. - ¡Alohomora! – susurró discretamente para no ser oída, abriendo la puerta. – Vale, ahora entrad ahí, y no os paréis hasta alcanzar el otro extremo. Según tengo entendido la salida y todo el pasadizo está iluminado con luces de emergencia. Los niños más grandes, por favor, coger de la mano a los más pequeños, no os separéis. Una vez allí, gritáis como histéricos hasta que os abran la salida, ¿está claro? - Los niños volvieron a asentir. Intemotus se apresuró en hacer que ellos pasaran por la puerta, antes de sellarla. - _Es mejor sellarla, así no pasará ningún mortífago…espero._ – provocó una pequeña avalancha, cerrando la entrada. En ese momento, saltó rápidamente hacia la derecha, porque sus sentidos de aventurera (los cuales había desarrollado durante sus aventuras con Harry y Ron) le indicaron que alguien buscaba hacer puré con ella.

\- ¡TU! – gritó la mortífaga bajita, tenía varias heridas en los labios. - ¡TU NOS HAS HECHO ESTO! –

\- ¿¡Y que esperabais a cambio de vuestra barbaridad!? – inquirió Intemotus, sin dejarse intimidar a pesar de estar ella sola contra tres mortífagos.

\- Hm…esa armadura, esa mascara…¿eres amiga de ese tal Lord Rycer? – preguntó un mortífago con sorna.

\- Rycer es mi…compañero. – dijo Intemotus, fulminando a los mortífagos. - Nos dedicamos a proteger a la gente inocente de vuestra locura…-

\- ¡ESOS MISERABLES NO SON INOCENTES! – gritó el otro mortífago. - ¡SON SANGRE SUCIA! ¡HEREDEROS DE ASESINOS! ¡ASESINOS DE NUESTROS ANCESTROS! –

\- Vamos a erradicar esa lacra…pero primero…te erradicaremos a ti…- susurró la mujer mortífaga con malicia.

\- ¿Qué sucede, brujita? – preguntó con burla uno de los dos mortífagos barones, apuntando firmemente con la varita a la castaña. - ¿Por qué no huyes? ¿No ves que te vamos a matar? –

\- No os tengo miedo…- susurró Intemotus, apretando los puños y con la mirada dura. - ¡No después de lo que habéis hecho! –

\- Pronto te unirás a ellos en la muerte…-

Después de todo lo que llegó a ver, de todo lo que llegó a sufrir en una sola noche, la castaña se sentía capaz de afrontar su final, aunque no sin antes darles su merecido a esos desgraciados con mascara de calavera, los cuales torturaron y asesinaron a muchos inocentes, con ella de testigo. Intemotus respiró profundamente, y se puso en posición de duelo, preparándose para darlo todo…

¡FLAAAAAAAASH!

De repente, como si se tratara de un tren de mercancías, una potente llamarada empujó con fuerza a dos de los mortífagos, enviándolos al centro del campo. El único que se libró tuvo el desafortunado destino de ser el receptor de un potente puñetazo en todo el rostro, por parte de un sujeto encapuchado, con mascara, armadura y túnica blanca.

\- ¡Tu…tu eres…! – el mortífago estaba tan asustado y aturdido, que apenas podía formula una palabra

\- No…os lo perdonaré… – gruñó el recién llegado Lord Rycer. El mortífago intentó defenderse con la varita, pero…- ¡Expelliarmus! – masculló el joven mago, desarmando a su oponente, antes de lanzarle otro hechizo. - ¡Confringio! – gritó.

Como si de una granada se tratara, la explosión envió lejos al mortífagos, dejándolo inconsciente y desangrando cerca de lo que antes era una barra de bar, que es donde impactó de pleno.

\- ¿Ry…Rycer? – dijo con suavidad la castaña, mirando al muchacho que había bajado desde los cielos para acudir en su ayuda. - ¿Eres tú, Rycer? – su voz sonaba con mayor tristeza por el cambio de tono producido por la máscara.

El joven enmascarado se volvió, y para sorpresa de Intemotus, se quitó la máscara. – Tu sabes bien quien soy…- susurró él.

Al principio, los dos que quedaron mirándose, antes de correr y de unirse en un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Los dos estaban agitados y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí…- lloró Intemotus, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su chico. – Por un momento pensé que iba a…yo…Oh, dios mío, lo que he visto…yo…-

\- Lo sé…- respondió Harry de un susurro. – Yo también lo he visto…yo también…- la miró a los ojos, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y comenzó a tocar suavemente su cabello, antes de volver a hablarle. – Aún no ha terminado…me temo. –

La castaña asintió levemente. - Quedan dos…- le informó.

Harry asintió, antes de volver a ponerse la máscara. – Vamos a por ellos, y terminemos con este caos de una buena vez. –

Intemotus asintió, y se limpió las lágrimas antes de acompañar a Lord Rycer hasta el campo de futbol, donde vieron a dos mortífagos, demasiado ocupados, con un hombre calvo y de cabello negro.

Capítulo 110 – Se acabó el partido

A medida que se aproximaban a los mortífagos, Rycer e Intemotus no podían evitar oír el escandaloso bullicio que se estaba liando tras los muros del estadio. La castaña no ocultaba su preocupación por los niños que salvó de las garras de los mortífagos. ¿Habrían llegado sanos y salvos a la salida? ¿La policía les habrá rescatado? ¿Estarán de vuelta con sus familias? Lamentablemente no lo sabía con seguridad. ¿Y sus padres? ¿Estarían bien? Después de ser testigo de la crueldad de los malvados seguidores del lord oscuro, se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

\- No te preocupes. – le dijo Rycer. ¿Había adivinado lo que pensaba?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Intemotus, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- Debes de estar preocupada por tus padres. – comentó Rycer, sacando de dudas a la joven bruja. – Los he visto mientras sobrevolaba el estadio. Están bien, pero preocupados y muy alterados. De seguro piensan que estás aquí dentro, bueno, eso es obvio, así que…-

Intemotus pegó un largo suspiro. – Gracias a dios…- dijo en voz baja. – Pero ellos no son los únicos que me preocupan. Rycer, esos tres mortífagos a los que atacaste antes…iban a matar a un grupo de niños. Los salvé y los saqué de aquí por la salida de emergencia, la cual sellé. –

\- Muy bien, eso les habrá dado una oportunidad. – dijo Rycer, asintiendo. –

\- No sé si habrán vuelto con sus familias. – susurró Intemotus, cabizbaja, y llevándose la mano diestra a la cara.

\- Ten fe en que habrán salido, y que ahora están de vuelta con sus padres. – dijo el azabache, cogiendo su chica de la mano. – Eh visto a un equipo de excavadoras abriendo las salidas selladas, hay que darles tiempo…-

Entonces, un grito desgarrador resonó en el campo de futbol, lo que obligó a los dos a apresurarse y averiguar de quien se trataba.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! – gritó de dolor el hombre calvo, sufriendo la maldición Cruciatus por parte de uno de los mortífagos, concretamente, el más corpulento.

\- ¡Habla de una vez, traidor de mie***! – masculló el mortífago que le estaba torturando.

\- Pero os lo he dicho…- dijo con debilidad el hombre calvo. - ¡No sé dónde está! – chilló desesperadamente.

\- ¡Si nos mientes, estarás mintiendo al señor tenebroso! – masculló el mortífago más delgado, propinando un puntapié al hombre torturado. – ¡Déjamelo a mí Goyle, yo haré que cante! –

\- El tiempo se nos acaba Jugson, y nuestro señor se impacienta. – gruñó con voz de ogro el hombre llamado Goyle. – Nos hará picadillo si no le traemos al menos información útil. Si no le traemos nada…como no le llevemos nada…-

\- ¡Ya lo sé, no me jod**! – musitó el mortífago identificado como Jugson. Este tiró al suelo a su víctima, y apunto con su varita. - ¡Imperio! – gritó, haciendo que el hombre calvo se sintiera exageradamente relajado, como si una marioneta estuviera siendo manipulada por hilos invisibles.

\- ¡Puaj! ¡Parece un maldito zombi! – gruñó de nuevo Goyle. – ¡Vamos, haz que cante! –

\- Larali, larala, larari lararara…- se puso a cantar el pobre e indefenso hombre al cual manipulaban cruelmente.

\- ¡Quiero respuestas! ¡Y encima cantas fatal! – Jugson se mosqueó y le propinó un puñetazo en la nariz. – Ahora dime, sucia rata traicionera, ¿dónde…está la esmeralda? – preguntó en tono claramente molesto.

\- La…esmeralda…en el fondo…en el fondo…- susurraba el hombre, pero se le veía tan relajado, y a la vez tan descuidado, que daba la terrible sensación que estaba ante sus últimas horas.

\- ¿En el fondo? – repitió Goyle. – ¿¡En el fondo de que, cacho imbécil!? ¿¡En tu garganta!? ¿¡Tenemos que volarte en pedazos para sacarte la maldita esmeralda!? –

\- En el fondo…del mar…- susurró el hombre calvo entre risas flojas. – semanas…antes de que…de que el señor oscuro me…encontrara…-

\- ¡LO TIRÓ AL MAR! – bramó Jugson, muy cabreado. - ¡Yo lo mato! –

\- ¡Hemos oído suficiente! – masculló Goyle. – Mátalo. Borra el cadáver y salgamos de aquí inmediatamente. –

\- Yo creo que no…- susurró una voz grave.

Ante Goyle y Jugson aparecieron Lord Rycer y Lady Intemotus, ambos con las varitas apuntando hacia ellos.

\- ¡Soltadle ahora mismo! ¡Ya le habéis hecho demasiado daño! – gritó Intemotus en tono de súplica.

\- Mira Gavin, al parecer son ellos quienes han osado entrometerse en los planes de nuestro señor. – dijo Jugson con burla. - ¿No sois…un poquito enanos como para entrometeros en asuntos de mayores? –

\- Tu tampoco es que seas muy…alto de midas. – observó Rycer en tono burlón. – Ahora que tu amigo parece más un troll, hehe…- Jugson se mostró un poco ofendido, pero trató de disimularlo rápidamente.

\- Hmph…aún recuerdo cuando los Parkinson regresaron hasta nosotros. – comentó Gavin Goyle, de brazos cruzados. Rycer e Intemotus se miraron rápidamente, antes de volverse hacia él y su compañero. – Les dejaste hechos una pena, Rycer...Tuvieron suerte de traer el "paquete" a salvo. De lo contrario, el señor tenebroso no habría tenido inconvenientes en castigarles por su…falta de profesionalidad en esto. –

\- ¿Así que ahora propagar el caos es una profesión? – se burló Rycer. – No parece que os paguen bien por ello…malditos…-

\- Nuestra única recompensa será ver a los muggles borrados del mapa, y a los seres mágicos bajo nuestro control. – replicó Jugson. – Y "lamento" decir que no estamos en un carnaval muggle…tampoco tenemos tiempo de seguir hablando con ustedes, par de zoquetes. –

\- Si…me parece que al señor tenebroso le interesará contar con vuestros cadáveres para nuestro renovado ejército de inferis. – dijo burlón Goyle. – Vuestra interferencia acaba aquí…-

\- No. – habló de repente Intemotus. – Este es solo el principio…- los mortífagos hicieron muecas de enfado.

\- Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor…- alabó Rycer a su "compañera", mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

\- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gruñeron los mortífagos, lanzando dos potentes maldiciones asesinas.

Rápidamente, Rycer e Intemotus hicieron levitar dos rocas, y las lanzaron con fuerza contra las maldiciones, rechazándolas y golpeando por poco a los mortífagos.

\- ¡Desmaius! – La castaña trató de atinar a Goyle, lanzando varios encantamientos aturdidores, pero el mortífago no se cortaba a la hora de contraatacar con brusquedad.

¡BOOOOM!

Por muy poco, la joven bruja esquivó un hechizo que destrozó una pequeña porción de campo. Tenía claro que los mortífagos no se iban a cortar, si podían usar hechizos no verbales para atacar a sus oponentes. A continuación, Goyle creó una especie de látigo envuelto en llamas, con la intención de atinar a la joven.

\- Ahora verás, monada…- dijo el mortífago maliciosamente. Alzó el látigo, y precisamente en el momento que lo tenía agitado en el aire…

\- ¡Vermillious Duo! – bramó Intemotus, soltando una descarga eléctrica que impactó de lleno en Goyle, haciendo que este perdiera la varita y cayera al suelo, aturdido.

Por su parte, Rycer se estaba entreteniendo con Jugson: El tío no podía sentirse más frustrado. Intentaba todo tipo de conjuros violentos y explosivos, pero el joven mago era rápido a la hora de esquivar, y eficaz a la hora de atinar al objetivo. Para aumentar más su desgracia, Rycer provocó una pequeña explosión a un lado suyo, que en realidad era una trampa: el mortífago predeciblemente esquivó el ataque, solo para impactar de pleno contra una barrera invisible electrificada, creada por el mago de armadura y túnica blanca.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – exclamó Rycer, desarmando a su oponente. A continuación, apuntó con la varita a su propia mano. - ¡Fortis! – susurró, envolviendo su puño con una extraña aura rojiza.

Luego, se acercó rápidamente a Jugson y…¡PUNCH! Le soltó tal puñetazo que no solo perdió seis dientes, sino que salió despedido 40 metros de distancia, hasta impactar en la grada, provocando un pequeño boquete.

\- Muy bien Intemotus, has estado alucinante. – le alabó el azabache a la castaña.

\- Gracias. Tú también has estado genial. – dijo Intemotus, aunque sin dejar de observar al hombre calvo.

Los dos se acercaron a la víctima de los mortífagos. Tenía varias heridas, la mirada perdida, los labios temblando, y el resto de cuerpo permanecía estático, sin apenas moverse.

\- Se han ido…se han ido…- susurraba el hombre.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Rycer, pero luego negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a estar bien, después de la tortura que había pasado? – Lo siento, quiero decir, no, desde luego no está bien. –

\- Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, Rycer. – dijo Intemotus rápidamente. – Está débil, pero aún tenemos tiempo de…-

\- No…ya no…ya no hay esperanza para mí…- dijo con debilidad el hombre. – Ni para los doce restantes…-

\- ¿Los doce restantes? – inquirió Rycer. - ¿De que está hablando? –

\- Soy el numero catorce…conmigo ya van dos caídos…él los está buscando…los busca…de encontrarlos…si el los encuentra…los dueños podrían…-

\- ¿¡Quiénes sois!? – preguntó Intemotus a la desesperada. - ¿¡Quiénes son los otros!? ¿¡Por qué os buscan!? ¿¡Qué es lo que Voldemort está buscando!? –

\- Yo…lo siento…creía que podía vivir si vivía entre…muggles…pero…- los ojos del pobre hombre se tornaron blancos, su respiración brusca se detuvo, y los temblores de su cuerpo quedaron en un último tic, hasta que también paró.

\- Descansa en paz…seas quien seas…- susurró Rycer, cerrando los ojos del hombre, mientras Intemotus se limpiaba las lágrimas. – Para mí que tiene que ver con las esmeraldas que Voldemort está buscando... –

\- ¿Esmeraldas? – preguntó Intemotus con voz débil.

\- Así es, aunque me temo que este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello. – respondió el joven mago con determinación. – Será mejor que vuelvas con tu familia. Estarán preocupados. –

\- Tienes razón…- susurró ella. - ¿Qué hacemos con los mortífagos? – quiso saber.

Rycer se encogió de hombros. – Si vuelven a su amo pueden pasar dos cosas: O reciben un par de leches o directamente serán fiambre. Por un lado, desearía matarlos y hacerles pagar por todo lo que han hecho…- Intemotus no dijo nada, manteniendo el silencio medio minuto al menos. - pero no, no lo haré. Si puedo evitarlo, prefiero no hacerlo… –

\- Yo también me sentiría horrible si tuviera que llegar a ese extremo. – comentó Intemotus en voz baja. – Pero después de lo que he visto hoy…-

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó el joven mago con cuidado.

\- Mal…muy mal…pero estaré bien, solo necesito un poco de tiempo. – respondió la castaña. Entonces Rycer invocó su Saeta de Fuego. Esta llegó volando a una velocidad media, como si alguien la controlara a distancia, en este caso, era cosa del dueño. - ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó débilmente a su chico.

\- No puedo quedarme, pero tú sabes bien donde estoy ahora. – le dijo el azabache, montando en su escoba. – Eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y muy valiente…pero, aun así, no quería meterte en esto. Hoy…por un momento pensé que iba a perderte…-

\- ¡No me vas a perder! – repuso Intemotus, apretando los puños. – Y si estoy aquí es porque quiero. No me siento obligada. Yo solo…yo solo quiero ayudar a que todo esto acabe. –

Rycer asintió. – Te quiero…- dijo, antes de despegar hacia el cielo estrellado, y a la vez invadido por el humo.

\- Y yo a ti…- dijo Intemotus en voz baja, con las manos en el pecho y sin dejar de mirar la dirección por la que su chico salió volando.

La castaña tuvo que apresurarse en salir del estadio. Trató de encontrar una salida entre tantos destrozos, y cuerpos sin vida repartidos por el suelo. Mientras avanzaba, se escondió rápidamente detrás de un armario que daba con lo que quedaba de los lavabos. Se escucharon ruidos que sonaban como "apariciones". Esos debían de ser los aurores. La joven bruja supuso que habían venido a investigar lo ocurrido. No se atrevía a dejarse ver, porque quizás acabe siendo sometida a un profundo interrogatorio, de dejarse capturar. Para su suerte, encontró una trampilla que daba con una entrada a las cloacas. La idea de entrar en ese lugar tan apestoso le producía nauseas, pero no le quedaba otra.

Antes de entrar, realizó exitosamente un encantamiento casco-burbuja, para poder respirar y evitar oler el horror que le esperaba allí dentro. Aunque no tuviera que oler la mugre, lo que vio dentro ya de por si la incitaba a vomitar (no gracias, a nadie le apetece mucho describir lo que hay dentro de una alcantarilla. Basta con decir que está llena de porquería ante la falta de higiene, y quien se adentre allí dentro tendría que tener un par de huevos para ello. ¡Brindemos por los valientes!).

Iluminando el lugar por medio de Lumos, la castaña encontró una salida, cerca del rio. Cuando logró por fin salir, inmediatamente fue testigo del desastre: El puente que conectaba la ciudad con la carretera se había desplomado en polvo. Helicópteros y cuerpos de seguridad trabajaban en la zona, seguramente buscando el origen de todo lo que había pasado.

Ocultándose en unos arbustos, Intemotus se quitó la máscara, y posteriormente hizo desaparecer su traje, volviendo a ser Hermione. Después de guardarse la máscara y comprobar que no ha sido vista por nadie, procedió a salir corriendo y volver al estadio, para buscar a su familia.

Lo más complicado de llegar al estadio fue que Hermione tuvo que darse de empujones constantemente con la multitud apiñada alrededor del lugar: aficionados, cuerpo médico, cuerpo policial…pero sobre todo heridos, personas en estado de pánico y, como no, periodistas muggles. El panorama pintaba fatal, y la castaña suplicaba porque su familia se encontrará bien.

Comenzando a desesperarse, Hermione comenzó a pegar gritos de angustia. - ¡Mama! ¡Papá! ¿¡Donde estáis!? – decía ella, mientras miraba por todas partes con su corazón palpitando velozmente.

De repente, a su corazón de dio un vuelco, cuando pudo por fin escuchar los gritos escandalosos de su madre. - ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! – gritaba ella. - ¡Está allí! ¡Dan, está allí, mira! –

\- ¡Hermi! – Dan se fue corriendo hacia su hija, al igual que Jean. Y Hermione, entre lágrimas, recibió el cálido abrazo de sus padres.

\- Papá…mamá…no sabéis lo feliz que estoy de veros…- susurró la castaña, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos de su madre.

\- Yo también cariño…por un momento pensábamos que te habías quedado atrapada allí dentro con los demás. – dijo Jean, limpiándose los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Hermi? – le preguntó Dan, con la voz ronca.

\- Quería saber lo que estaba pasando, así que me fui a preguntar en la entrada… – comenzó a explicar Hermione. No quería ponerse a explicar todos los detalles de su "escapada", ya que a sus padres nos les haría ninguna gracia saber que su hija se dedicaba a luchar contra magos tenebrosos y psicópatas. Les dijo que poco después de ver el accidente con la pelota de futbol, ella se marchó a la entrada a preguntar a los encargados sobre lo que estaba pasando. Que luego se marchó al baño antes de reunirse con sus padres. Que no los encontró dentro y que se pasó buen rato buscando una manera de salir hasta que salió por un agujero que encontró entre los desperfectos del estadio. – …y después me pasé buen rato buscándolos por los alrededores. Ya empezaba a desesperarme porque no os encontraba y…bueno…estoy muy feliz por haberos encontrado al fin…-

\- Nosotros también Hermi, cielo…- lloró Jean, volviendo a darle un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

En ese instante, Alan y Blake, dos de los mejores amigos de Dan, aparecieron detrás de él. En sus caras se reflejaba una enorme tristeza. Hermione no sabía si era por el partido, por la catástrofe vivida, o tal vez…por algo peor.

\- ¿Tu hija está bien, Dan? – le preguntó débilmente Blake. Tenía el labio partido y algunos arañazos en el brazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Si! Llevamos horas buscándola, pero está aquí, con nosotros. – dijo Dan, llevándose la mano al pecho. - ¿Y Chad? – preguntó, al ver que faltaba su amigo el bajito.

Para horror de Dan, Alan negó cabizbajo con la cabeza. Él tenía una venda en el hombro derecho. - No tío, él…está muerto... – susurró, con los puños apretados. – Encontraron su cuerpo en perfecto estado, pero sin vida. No se sabe cómo murió. –

\- Oh no, no puede ser, Chad…Chad no me jod**… - Dan se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sin poder creérselo.

\- ¿Y ahora? – soltó Blake, sentándose al lado del señor Granger. - ¿Qué le diremos a Dora? –

Dan negaba cabizbajo, con los ojos cerrados. – La culpa es mía…quise venir a ver un partido de futbol y…- poco a poco alzó la mirada, para mirar a su mujer y a su hija. – …y casi pierdo a mi familia…-

Hermione y Jean se miraron con angustia. La castaña soltó a mi madre y se puso de rodillas, al lado de su padre.

\- Papa…eh, papá. – le dijo, para captar la atención de Dan. – Escucha…todo lo que ha pasado hoy no es culpa tuya. Ha sido un atentado, los responsables son gente muy mala que solo buscaban hacer daño a las personas, sin motivo alguno. No te puedes culpar, tu no sabías lo que iba a pasar hoy…nadie lo sabía. –

Pero Dan negó con la cabeza, estaba muy dolido. – No Hermi…os he puesto en peligro solo por seguir mis pasiones deportivas…pero ya no más. – se puso en pie, ante la mirada triste de sus mejores amigos, y la expresión dolida de su esposa. – No volveré a ver el futbol…nunca más…nunca más…- susurró, mientras se quitaba su camiseta del Manchester United, y la tiraba al suelo. – Vamos…volvemos a casa. - dijo, mientras cogía su mochila y se encaminaba hacia la multitud.

\- ¿Pa…papa? – dijo débilmente Hermione, recogiendo la camiseta de su padre. - ¡Papa! Espera…que no es tu culpa…no lo es…- y se quedó callada, mientras acariciaba la camiseta que su padre había tirado, ahora en sus manos.

\- ¿Blake? ¿Alan? ¿Estaréis bien? – les preguntó Jean a los amigos de su marido.

\- Jodidos, pero bien, ya hablaremos con Dan en otro momento. – Dijo Alan, sentándose al lado de Blake. – Será mejor que os vayáis, ha sido un palo muy duro para él lo de hoy, y para nosotros, claro... -

Jean asintió lentamente, mientras recogía su bolso. – Vamos Hermi…será mejor que alcancemos a tu padre. – le dijo a su hija.

\- Ah…había un grupo de niños que vi saliendo por un túnel de huida. – comentó la castaña, aún abrazada a la camiseta de su padre. - ¿Se sabe algo de ellos? –

\- ¿Los que salieron por la salida de emergencia? – preguntó Blake, pensativo. – Creo que oí decir a los policías que los excavadores encontraron a un grupo de niños de entre los escombros de una de las salidas. Tal vez sean ellos. –

Hermione asintió, sintiéndose mejor, pero a la vez triste por Dan.

Las dos comenzaron a encaminarse hasta donde se encontraba aparcada la autocaravana. Encontraron a Dan, ya subido allí (daba la sensación de que quería salir de la ciudad lo antes posible).

\- ¿Papá? ¿Papá, me oyes? – dijo Hermione, poco después de esconder la camiseta de su padre en su bolso. – El puente que da con la carretera se ha desplomado. –

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? – preguntó un inexpresivo Dan.

\- La…policía. Lo escuché en una de sus radios, ya sabes, las que usan para comunicarse entre ellos…bueno…el caso es que no podemos salir, al menos no por ahora…- explicó Hermione.

\- Vale…buscaremos un hotel y…ya veremos si podemos salir más adelante. – suspiró Dan, mientras las chicas entraban en el auto y se sentaban.

Estuvieron dando vueltas por la ciudad durante dos horas. No era tan sorprendente encontrarse con semejante tráfico si se tenía en cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido en las pasadas horas. Se pararon hasta en tres hoteles, hasta que finalmente encontraron uno con vacante al lado del hospital de la ciudad, donde ambulancias se detenían y salían pisando a fondo prácticamente al compás.

Les tocó un apartamento en el ático, con buenas vistas hacia el estadio de Old Trafford, en este caso, para desgracia de Dan. Desde luego no tenía ganas de mirar por allí y ver puro caos, puro…horror.

Después de que su madre terminara de ducharse, la castaña se metió en la bañera, con muchas ganas de quedarse allí y no salir. Hermione lo intentaba, pero no se lo podía meter en la cabeza. Seguía pensando en su padre, un apasionado seguidor del mejor deporte muggle del mundo, de uno de los mejores equipos de Inglaterra, lo había dejado. Aquello que tantas alegrías le daba, aquello que le hacía verle como un joven muchacho que se dedicaba a coleccionar cromos de futbolistas y a hacer bailecitos cada vez que marcaban un gol. Al final, era verdad: por poco perdía a su familia, dos de sus amigos terminaron heridos, e incluso uno de ellos, perdió la vida. Todo lo que se relacionaba con su pasión por el futbol se había acabado para él, y todo por un grupo de psicópatas con capa negra y filosofía mediocre.

Mucho se había perdido en una noche, quizás demasiado. No se comparaba en nada a lo que había visto hasta ahora. Lo peor era que muchas de las familias de aquellos que murieron durante el ataque no podrían reclamar ni denunciar nada en relación a las víctimas, porque la mayoría habían sido asesinadas mediante la maldición asesina. De pensar en los gritos, los rostros de pánico de la gente…los cuerpos sin vida que encontraba cuando corría por los pasillos del estadio, persiguiendo y deteniendo a los mortífagos…¿Así era la guerra?

La castaña tenía la terrible sensación de que se había enfrentado a una muestra real de lo que estaba por venir. ¿Y el ministerio de magia? ¿Seguirá Fudge negándose a aceptar que Voldemort estaba de vuelta? ¿Qué había iniciado con los secuestros? ¿Y que incluso había enviado mortífagos a lanzar un ataque contra un estadio de máxima expectación muggle? ¿Qué escusa se intentaría esta vez? Ella no podía evitar soltar una risa forzada y sin ganas. La tristeza invadía su cuerpo, y el miedo, por perder a algún ser querido, entre ellos, a Harry.

Aún podía verlo, él, llegando desde la nada para rescatarla del ataque. Hermione siempre se empeñaba en valerse por si misma, y hacerlo ella todo sola. Quería demostrarlo, quería demostrar que era capaz de apañárselas con un grupo de mortífagos, pero estos demostraron ser muy poderosos, uno solo ya era un problema, pero un grupo…era un seguro de muerte prácticamente. A veces no podía evitar pensar en que a este paso, ni ella, ni Ron y ni siquiera Harry iban a poder hacer frente a semejante amenaza. Que quizás, iban a necesitar de más ayuda, además de la Orden del Fénix.

Y precisamente allí se encontraba una gran cuestión. ¿Dónde se encontraba la Orden del Fénix durante el ataque al estadio? ¿Estaban en el puente? Y si es así, ¿Por qué no vinieron rápidamente a rescatar a los que estaban en el estadio? No le parecía lógico, la orden tenía a aurores y magos muy hábiles entre ellos, y sobre todo a Dumbledore. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Dumbledore? Porque estaba claro que Fudge se preocupaba tanto por mantener la silla y hacer como que no pasa nada, a mandar a los aurores y que estos salven el día.

\- _Tenemos a un ministro que controla un ministerio que se niega a intervenir._ – bufó mentalmente la castaña, ahora secándose el cabello. - _Un grupo reducido de personas que no pueden ocuparse de todo lo que sucede por aquí, creo…y luego estamos Harry y yo, tratando de ayudar…_ \- pegó un suspiro mientras guardaba el peine. – _Y las clases vuelven en un mes…¿Qué vamos a hacer Harry?_ – se preguntaba así misma, mientras pasaba por la habitación donde sus padres dormían profundamente.

Ella se acostó en su cama, mientras intentaba poner en orden su archivadora cerebral. Definitivamente, aquel día, era un día para olvidar.

…

Después de un largo viaje en escoba, Harry por fin regresó a Londres. A duras penas podía tener sueño, después del horror vivido en Manchester. Se sentía mal, sobre todo por Hermione y su familia. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo pudieron verse envueltos en un ataque mortífago así de la nada? ¿Fue todo, absolutamente todo, por los dichosos diamantes? La situación comenzaba a exasperarle.

Maniobrar con la escoba era un poco complicado bajo una capa invisible, pero el azabache improvisaba bien y al final, consiguió bajarse de la escoba en un callejón. Escondió su escoba dentro del estuche encantado, el cual llevaba en su cintura y se marchó bajo la capa hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

Tras cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta, comenzó a moverse de puntillas, esquivando sillas voladoras, mesas y jarras con cerveza de mantequilla.

\- _Ahora mismo me vendría bien una._ – pensó el azabache, aunque sin ganas y con falta de humor.

En realidad, no tenía ganas de tomar nada, ni de comer, y ni de hablar con nadie. Solo quería echarse a dormir y tener un poco de paz después de tanta tensión, y así lo hizo. Después de cerrar la puerta, encantarla para que nadie entrara ni oyera nada, y tirar la capa encima del sofá, el azabache se fue a dormir con lo que llevaba puesto, directamente sin ropa de dormir.

La noche fue desagradable: Si ya lo pasaba fatal con los gritos de su madre el día que arriesgó su vida por él, ahora lo pasaba peor con los gritos de terror de las personas que envolvían el estadio de Manchester. Y para colmo, no sabía en donde se había metido la Orden del Enix en un momento tan crítico. ¿A caso no acudían ellos al rescate, cuando no lo hacían los aurores? Y hablando de los aurores, y por ende del ministerio, ¿Fudge inventará algo nuevo para negar la evidencia? ¿Qué haría esta vez? Porque "El Profeta" solo se había estado dedicando a una cosa durante todo ese tiempo: Negarlo todo y exponer lo que diga el ministro, independientemente de si era verdad o no.

\- _Estúpido Fudge, ya solo falta que después de este ataque se dedique a elaborar más escusas para negar los hechos …_ – pensaba el azabache, indignado. – _Maldita sea, ¿y qué será lo próximo? Pff…no quiero ni pensarlo…-_

\- _¿Y que más te da, Potter?_ – dijo Sombra con burla. – _Si tampoco te pagan por salvarles el pellejo a los muggles. A parte que llevas años derrotando enemigos poderosos y los idiotas siguen sin concederte la Orden de Merlín. -_

\- _No lo hago por dinero, ni por ganar la Orden de Merlín…lo hago por salvar vidas…-_ respondió Harry con impaciencia. – _En serio, ¿ahora ni siquiera me vas a dejar en paz durante la noche? ¡Que el día ha sido una mier***!_ –

\- _A sido una mier*** porque tú lo has querido, mandando._ – objetó Sombra, a su manera, mientras lo acompañaba con insoportable ruidillo de carcajadas macabras. – _Primero vas, te escondes bajo la capa y haces todo el trabajo de los aurores a escondidas, y por si eso no fuera poco, también te comes el trabajo de la Orden del Fénix, y encima, para culminar el pastel, todo el crédito para la policía muggle. ¿No te das cuenta? Que eres un pringao._ –

\- _Los aurores son un grupo de vendidos que tranquilamente obedecen al ministro._ – repuso Harry, en tono de protesta. – _Bueno, no todos…Tonks es una excepción, a parte que también es miembro de la Orden. Y en cuando la Orden…pues que algo les habrá pasado para no haber estado presentes en el ataque. Para mí que les han tendido una trampa._ –

\- _Bla, bla, bla, sigue engañándote Harry "Hago todo a cambio de nada" Potter._ \- volvió a burlarse Sombra, cabreando más a Harry.

El azabache estaba tan mosqueado que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Sombra tuviera forma física, para así reventarle la cabeza con una lampara.

\- _Me cago en…mira, no fastidies más, ¡vete a tomar por saco, que quiero dormir!_ – gruñó el azabache, comenzando a pensar que, la única forma de dormirse y no oír al plasta de Sombra sería dándose un reverendo golpe en la cabeza y dormirse noqueado.

…

Al día siguiente tras el ataque, Hermione y su familia pudieron al fin emprender el viaje de regreso a su casa en Londres. El ayuntamiento tuvo que emplearse a fondo para habilitar una vía alternativa para que los vehículos pudieran salir y entrar con libertad a la ciudad, mientras iniciaban la reconstrucción del puente, el cual estaba previsto que se completaría dentro de un año y medio.

La ruta habilitada era improvisada: Una pista mediocre y encorvada que conectaba parte de la ciudad con la carretera. Estaba llena de vehículos a rebosar, porque nadie había podido moverse dentro y fuera del lugar desde el ataque. A la familia le esperaba otra larga espera.

En todo el viaje, nadie dijo nada de nada. Anteriormente, Dan se dedicaba a comentar cosas sobre el trabajo, el futbol, y reírse de las rabietas de los demás conductores…pero tras el ataque de los mortífagos se había vuelto sombrío, triste y sin ánimos de reírse o hablar. Jean parecía buscar la mejor manera de inicial un dialogo con él, pero no la encontraba, era la primera vez que Hermione veía como su madre no tenía un plan para alegrar a su padre. ¿y ella? ¿Podía hacer algo para devolverle la alegría? ¿Podría él recuperar su pasión por el futbol?

Siguió dudando, despierta o dormida, hasta llegar a la casa de los Granger. El viaje fue incómodo y agotador. La castaña no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida de volver a casa, con su familia a salvo, pero sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo. Tenía deseos de volver al lado de Harry y unirse a él en el Caldero Chorreante, más teniendo en cuenta lo solo que se debía de encontrar.

\- Dan, cariño, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Jean a su marido una vez bajaron de la autocaravana, la cual habían aparcado en la entrada del garaje, para no fastidiar al vecino del frente.

Dan asintió levemente. – Iré a hacer la cena, pero antes me daré una ducha, ¿vale? – dijo en tono fúnebre.

Jean asintió levemente y dejó que su marido entrara en casa. – Oh, dios mío, no creo que pueda trabajar con la autoestima por los suelos…está muy afectado… – susurró, con las manos en el pecho.

\- Tenemos que darle tiempo, mama. – dijo Hermione, acomodándose el bolso y dejando que Crookshanks se metiera a la casa. – Mi papá no tiene la culpa de nada…lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver con él…-

\- Cuando tu padre se siente culpable de algo puede ser terrible. Se derrumba, se deprime, y no es hasta cuando pasan los meses que empieza a reaccionar. – lloró Jean, abrazándose a su hija. – No lo veía así desde que murió la abuela. –

\- Mamá…he pensado en irme mañana a estudiar con mis amigos. – susurró la castaña.

Jean se limpió las lágrimas, antes de responder: - ¿Tiene que ser mañana? Pero…si acabamos de volver. ¿No puedes, aunque sea, quedarte un día más? ¿Tal vez dos? –

\- Bueno, es que…quería ver a Harry. – respondió Hermione, desviando la mirada con el rostro enrojecido, pero deprimido a la vez. Por un lado, deseaba ir con el azabache, pero por el otro sabía que sería incorrecto marcharse cuando su familia más la necesitaba. – Hm…tienes razón, ¿en que estoy pensando? Me quedaré hasta finales de julio. De todos modos, no quedan más que tres días. –

\- Gracias Hermi. – suspiró Jean, con una sonrisa triste. – Venga, vamos a ayudar a papá con la cena. –

La castaña asintió, antes de entrar en el vestíbulo y cerrar la puerta. – _Tranquilo Harry…quizás no sea mañana, pero iré a verte…espérame…-_ se dijo a si misma pensativa.


	56. Ch111-112-Año V

Capítulo 111 – Ron al rescate

El final de julio estaba próximo, en apenas seis horas tocarían las doce de la noche, dando paso al nuevo mes. De todos los años en los que le alcanzaba la memoria, Ronald Weasley no recordaba uno en el que su casa y los terrenos de esta tuvieran que estar tan protegidas. Tal vez sus padres hicieran algo parecido durante el primer periodo de oscuridad de Voldemort.

Todo comenzó cuando su familia accedió a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix (cosa que no hizo durante la primera guerra), un grupo de magos y brujas dispuestos a luchar contra Lord Voldemort, el cual fue fundado por el profesor Dumbledore durante el primer periodo de terror vivido hace catorce años.

Desde muy pequeño, Ron se fascinaba con las historias que escuchaba sobre Dumbledore: más que un mago, más que un hombre. ¡Era un héroe! Derrotó al poderoso mago tenebroso Gellert Grindelwald, acabando con un periodo de oscuridad el cual llegó a durar…

\- _Hm…creo que entre cinco o diez años, tal vez más, yo que se…_ \- pensaba el pelirrojo, el sexto barón de todos los pelirrojos barones, hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley.

Esa era, indudablemente, uno de sus grandes deseos: ser alguien importante, reconocido, adinerado y famoso. ¿Qué le llevó a pensar así? Una larga expectativa hacia él por delante, creada, por encima de todo, por sus tres hermanos mayores, los más influyentes y quienes mayores éxitos cosecharon. En su vida, le tocó ver como su hermano mayor, Bill, triunfaba en Hogwarts (sacando buenas notas, convirtiéndose en prefecto, premio anual, obteniendo TIMOs, EXTASIS…), para más tarde llegar a la sociedad mágica como un exitoso banquero de Gringotts. Luego estaba "¡El legendario Charlie Weasley!", buen estudiante y un buscador de primeras en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, con quien el equipo ganó al menos un título, además de un experto en el estudio de criaturas mágicas y sobre todo cuidado de Dragones, para más tarde ser conocido como un popular cuidador de esas majestuosas bestias, las cuales muchos consideraban que cuidarlas era un suicidio, pero allí estaba su hermano, demostrando que (a parte de las evidentes quemaduras) solo hacía falta amor y comprensión con ellos.

\- _A veces me imagino a Charlie casado con una dragona_. – pensó Ron entre risas flojas, mientras ponía en orden su habitación. – _Hoy me pasé la tarde practicando Quidditch con Ginny, solo porque Fred y George están demasiado ocupados por sus "productos" para su negocio._ –

Y por último, el prodigioso estudiante y extremadamente pomposo tercer hermano por orden de nacimiento, Percy. Ron recordaba lo plasta que era en casa, cuando no contaba aún con el título de prefecto: "que si las notas", "que no hagas ruido porque estoy estudiando", "que no me toques las narices"…para luego volverse más presumido y pomposo una vez recibió su insignia de prefecto: "¡Tenemos vagón propio! Soy prefecto…¡No hagas hechizos en los pasillos! Soy Prefecto…¡Está prohibido entrar en el lavabo de las chicas, se lo diré a mamá! Porque soy Prefecto…¡Nadie va a petrificarme, porque soy Prefecto! ¡Prefectoooooo!"

\- _En serio, doy gracias a Merlín que ya no tengo que escuchar al idiota pomposo de Percy diciendo todo el rato "¡Soy Prefecto! ¡Prefectoooooooo!"_. – bufó Ron mentalmente.

No hacía falta mencionar como se comportó en su último año: Igual o más presumido, con su insignia y túnica de Premio Anual. Un poco más y se veía sentado en el despacho del director comiendo ranas de chocolate.

Tras tres años soportándolo en la escuela, se graduó con honores y posteriormente se "fugó" al ministerio con su querido y perfecto modelo a seguir que no era otro que Bartemius (extremadamente estirado para mi gusto, según Ron) Crouch, el multilingüe jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica Internacional.

Percy quería ser tan pero tan parecido a él, que prácticamente se volvió un clon suyo (no literalmente, pero si en actitud). Barty Crouch era conocido por ser una persona más preocupada por sus logros laborales y por su popularidad, que de su propia familia. Lo mucho que su hermano había aprendido de él se vio demostrado una semana después de regresar a la Madriguera, tras terminar el cuarto curso.

Fue, como bien despotricaba Ginny cada vez que se le mencionaba, espantoso. Poco antes de la primera reunión con los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Percy y Arthur discutieron. Ron nunca había visto a su padre tan furioso, ya que quien normalmente se encargaba de gritar escandalosamente era su madre. Todo fue por culpa del ministro Fudge y el ascenso que este le ofreció a su desagradecido hermano.

\- _Siempre supe que Percy era ambicioso hasta las narices, pero es que se ha pasado._ – gruñó Ron desde el interior de su mente, a la vez que preparaba su mochila. Después de cerrarla con algo de dificultad, la dejó bien sentada al pie de su escritorio.

Todos en la familia (a excepción del propio Percy) eran conscientes de donde se había metido Percy. Había cometido el grave descuido de no darse cuenta de que su jefe estaba en manos de Lord Voldemort (pese a que en el Ministerio nadie lo habría creído, pues todos pensaban que Crouch se había vuelto loco). Al principio fue una sorpresa, por el lío en que el pomposo se vio involucrado, con investigación de por medio. Ron, y el resto de los hermanos Weasley tenían claro que Percy debió de informar de las actividades de Crouch desde el principio, pero una vez más su sed de éxito lo segó: Se mantuvo calladito y aceptó el ascenso sin más.

A Ron le hacía algo de gracia recordar cómo llegó Percy, él día en que anunciaba a gritos su ascenso: más feliz que unas pascuas ("¡Me han ascendido, soy el mejor!" decía) Le habían ofrecido un cargo en la mismísima oficina de Fudge. Un cargo muy importante para tratarse de alguien que sólo hacía un año que había salido de Hogwarts: asistente junior del ministro.

- _Por supuesto, el esperaba impresionar a papá, tal vez que se estuviera muriendo de la envidia por lo lejos que había llegado en tan poco tiempo…pero no fue así._ – recordó el pelirrojo, sirviéndole una delicia para lechuzas a pig.

Según el padre de Ron, el ministro Fudge se paseaba hecho una furia por el Ministerio, vigilando que nadie tuviera ningún tipo de contacto con Dumbledore. En los últimos días, la imagen de Dumbledore para el Ministerio había decaído. Todos creían que se había vuelto loco, que estaba viejo y que sólo causaba problemas al decir que Voldemort había regresado.

Fudge había dejado muy claro que todo aquel que tenga algo que ver con Dumbledore ya podía ir vaciando su mesa. Arthur, por supuesto, quedó en el punto de mira, por llevarse muy bien con Dumbledore y por su rara (según el ministro) obsesión con los muggles.

¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con Percy? Pues muy sencillo: Arthur creía que Fudge le había dado aquel ascenso a su hijo para utilizarlo, y así poder espiar a la familia Weasley y a Dumbledore. Y por supuesto, todo apuntaba a que así era, porque tanto Ron como el resto de sus hermanos coincidían con su padre, pero se lo callaban.

Percy, como no podía ser de otra manera, se puso hecho una fiera. Llegó a decir un montón de cosas terribles: Que había tenido que luchar contra la mala reputación de su padre desde que entró a trabajar en el Ministerio, que su padre no tenía ambición y que por eso la familia nunca había tenido mucho dinero.

\- Aquello si que fue un palo tremendo… – susurró Ron, sentándose al borde de su cama.

¿Eso era todo? Desde luego no. Percy insultó a su padre, tachándolo de idiota por relacionarse con Dumbledore, porque según él (y el ministro y todo aquel que le sigue a ciegas) Dumbledore iba a tener graves problemas y que por ello se iba a hundir con él. Percy dejó bien claro a quien le tenía lealtad: al Ministerio. Además de eso, dijo que, si sus padres se convertían en traidores al Ministerio, él pensaba asegurarse de que todo el mundo supiera que ya no pertenecía a la familia Weasley. Ese mismo día hizo el equipaje y se marchó a vivir en Londres.

Ron negó con la cabeza, desde luego le dolía pensar en su traicionero, pomposo y excesivamente ambicioso hermano. Ya llevaba años llevándose mal con él, pero aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- _Bien que hizo en largarse. Estamos mejor sin ese cretino._ – pensó amargamente Ron. – _No necesitamos a un idiota que es capaz de vender a sus seres queridos solo por ascender y quedar bien con el jefe. Que se pudra en su silla. -_

El caso era que a Ron siempre le preocupaba el largo listón que habían dejado sus hermanos mayores, incluso Fred y George (a pesar de que los dos no eran muy brillantes como estudiantes, eso si, sacaban buenas notas y tenían su fama. Sin embargo, eso estaba a punto de cambiar: aunque tuviera que hacerlo oculto bajo una máscara, podía convertirse en el héroe que siempre quiso ser, y contar con su particular fama, junto con Harry y Hermione.

Deseando olvidarse de su hermano el pomposo, cogió la última carta que le mandó Chloe y se puso a leerla.

 _Querido Ron._

 _Este verano me ha tocado pensar en muchas cosas, sobre todo, en lo que todos vivimos este último curso. Qué fuerte, ¿no crees? Primero lo de los mundiales de Quidditch, y luego en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, con el regreso de "ya sabes quién". Hablando del tema, que si, va a venir a visitar a mis padres. Te lo juro, no quiero ni ver a ese monstruo, ¿Cómo pueden mis padres tenerle lealtad a ese…maldito? ¿Cómo es que el ministerio no hace nada, salvo negar la mayor? Fudge es un completo estúpido por hacer ver a los demás de que todo marcha bien, muy a pesar de todas las desapariciones que ha habido en los últimos meses. Tengo que serte sincera: estoy asustada, muy asustada. Nunca pensé que tendría que tomar esta decisión, pero si no lo hago, ¿Qué va a ser de mí? No quiero acabar convertida en una loca, sádica y obsesionada con la sangre pura como lo es Bellatrix (ya lo sé, es mi tía, no me lo recuerdes. Ya es suficiente con oír a mi madre mencionarla)._

 _Tengo miedo de que él me encuentre, y que utilice sus poderes para manipularme y obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero hacer. Es horrible, no me gusta pensar en estas cosas, pero si hablamos de "quien tu sabes", está claro el porqué de estos pensamientos._

 _La cuestión es que lo tengo decidido: pase lo que pase, no me uniré a "quien tu sabes", ni como aliada ni como una de sus mortífagos. Si mi tío Sirius renunció a su familia y pudo dejar todo atrás por hacer lo correcto, entonces yo también puedo hacerlo. No me arriesgué a enviarle ningún mensaje porque sencillamente no quiero que sepan a donde iré por las vacaciones. Pronto escaparé, tal vez me quede por el Caldero Chorreante, pero estoy segura de que me buscarán allí también, por lo que no estaré mucho tiempo._

 _Lo más difícil para mí, es que posiblemente ya no vea mucho a mi mamá. Será una estricta seguidora de la sangre y el estatus, pero es una buena madre. Te lo aseguro Ron, si alguien me apoyó, incluso estando en Gryffindor, esa es mi madre. Me lo dijo en su día, que siempre podía contar con ella. Ha llegado un momento que incluso puede poner a prueba su palabra. No quiero hacerle esto, pero no tengo elección: Es huir o someterse a las demandas de "quien tu sabes", y desde luego la segunda opción no es contable para mi._

 _No sé si vuelva a verte Ronald, no sé ni tan siquiera si volveré a Hogwarts este año. Me hacía mucha ilusión hacer las pruebas de Quidditch e intentar ingresar en el equipo de Gryffindor contigo y con Ginny, pero no lo sé…no tengo idea de lo que va a pasar…pero si sé algo…_

 _Pase lo que pase, te quiero, y te seguiré queriendo. No me importa lo que digan de ti, eres el tipo de chico que siempre quise: Amigable, divertido, a veces con tu mala leche, pero eso te hace parecer más gracioso, y solo me dan más ganas de darte cuerda._

 _Cuídate Ronald, sé fuerte ante lo que se avecina, y recuerda, yo jamás te voy a olvidar…ni, aunque me hechicen para ello._

 _Con todo mi corazón…siempre tuya…Chloe._

 _PD: Sigo pendiente de lo que mi hermano tenga pensado hacer, aunque lo más probable es que al final no abandonará la Mansión. No sé lo que pasará, pero decida lo que decida, lo respetaré. Yo ya tomé mi decisión, él tomará la suya._

De repente, la voz de Molly Weasley tronó por toda la casa, como si hablara por medio de un altavoz. - ¡Arthur! ¡Niños! ¡La cena está servida! – gritó, dejando medio sordo a Ron, y de bien seguro a los demás.

El pelirrojo terminó de leer la carta, y luego de doblarla la guardó en el cajón de su mesa de noche, antes de salir de su habitación para bajar a cenar. No sabía que hacer, cada vez que leía esa última carta se sentía impotente, inútil y un desgraciado. ¿A caso no podía hacer nada por salvar al amor de su vida?

Muchas veces se quejaba de eso, de no comprender lo que era amar a una chica: salir con ella, comer con ella, darle besos, abrazos, caricias, compartir momentos de risas, deportes, estudios, bromas…Pero todo eso cambió cuando conoció a Chloe Malfoy.

¿Quién le diría a él que terminaría enamorándose de un miembro de la familia más odiada por su familia? Hasta él mismo pensaba que se había vuelto loco, pero no era así. Aún recordaba cómo se conocieron: primero en Flourish & Blotts, luego gritándola en el Expreso de Hogwarts…para después ser compañeros de casa, ante la sorpresa de todo el colegio.

¿Cuándo empezó a sentir lo que sentía por ella? Fue tal vez por su gentileza, o por su manera de tratar a los amigos, o por su pasión por el Quidditch, las bromas, la buena comida, las chuches de Honeydukes…Encontró, donde menos se esperaba, a alguien con las ideas muy cercanas a las de él, además de su innegable belleza.

Y más tarde, después de que ambos ya se hubieran confesado sus sentimientos, ella le termina revelando que durante el segundo año del pelirrojo, ella le mandó aquella tarjeta por el día de san Valentín, con ese poema tan pegadizo.

Y durante el baile de navidad del año pasado…¡con lo hermosa que estaba! Y ni siquiera quedaron muy eclipsados por Harry, Hermione y las demás parejas de campeones, ya que Ron y Chloe tuvieron su propio espacio (aunque bien pensado, fue un alivio no salir en la edición posterior de "El Profeta").

Después de todos esos momentos que vivió a su lado, no deseaba que se acabara. Y desde luego no lo iba a permitir, aunque tuviera que escaquearse de casa para rescatarla.

Ron aún se sentía frustrado por no haber estado en Manchester y haber ayudado a Harry y a Hermione durante la lucha con los mortífagos que atacaron el estadio, porque si, lo sabía. "El Profeta", a pesar de todo, se hizo eco de las últimas declaraciones del ministro de magia.

Aún tenía el periódico donde salió la noticia del ataque.

 _¡ATENTADO MORTÍFAGO EN EVENTO DEPORTIVO MUGGLE!_

 _Aproximadamente a las doce y media de la noche, en la ciudad de Manchester, un grupo de seguidores "Del que no debe de ser nombrado" lanzaron un ataque sorpresivo y despiadado contra los aficionados muggles de los dos equipos de futbol mundialmente conocidos entre su comunidad. Todo comenzó cuando un balón de futbol (ese deporte muggle en que los deportistas corren por un campo, con la pelota en los pies hasta marcar en una portería de aproximadamente 7.32 metros de largo y 2,44 metros de alto) chutado por uno de los futbolistas del equipo local salió disparado hasta atravesar la portería y destrozar un muro del estadio, para luego comenzar a provocar destrozos por todas partes. Luego, inició la matanza por parte de estos crueles asesinos, a los cuales ya se les está comenzando a seguir la pista para encontrarlos y llevarlos ante el Wizengamot._

 _Estamos a la espera de que los aurores y equipo de investigación mágica autorizada nos deleite con más datos sobre lo ocurrido. Por ahora, nos han adelantado que se han encontrado alrededor de cuarenta víctimas entre los escombros, a la espera de terminar de registrar completamente el lugar._

 _¿Estamos ante el preludia de nuevos tiempos oscuros? ¿Y que nos dirá ahora el ministro de magia? ¿Tenía razón Albus Dumbledore cuando afirmó que "el que no debe de ser nombrado" está de vuelta?_

Su padre, al principio, creyó que al fin Fudge iba a admitir la verdad: Bueno, una parte, si, pero lo más importante lo pasó por alto una vez más. Como no podía ser de otra manera, se reía cada vez que leía las declaraciones. Bastaba con echar un vistazo al titular que salió en la edición posterior, al día siguiente. El ministro tenía que dar explicaciones a la comunidad mágica, y eso hizo...a medias.

 _EL MINISTERIO ADMITE LA APARICIÓN DE SEGUIDORES DEL "QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO"_

 _La ciudadanía de Gran Bretaña ha quedado conmocionada tras el inesperado ataque de mortífagos durante la celebración de un partido de futbol (ya sabéis, un deporte muggle, para más detalles se les recomienda consultar el libro "Deportes inexplicablemente entretenidos Muggles" de Jack Toots, hijo de Daisy Hookum) en el estadio de Old Trafford, en la ciudad de Manchester. La investigación por parte de la oficina de aurores ha confirmado que se trató de un ataque mortífago, tal y como ocurría hace más de una década, cuando estos eran liderados por el mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos._

 _El ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, acordó convocar hoy una rueda de prensa para dar explicaciones. Tardó al menos unos veinte minutos más tarde de lo previsto en aparecer ante las cámaras para ofrecer a la ciudadanía una explicación sobre lo ocurrido._

 _Estas fueron sus declaraciones:_

 _\- Quiero ante todo aclarar, que nada de esto tiene que ver con "el que no debe ser nombrado", puesto que él ya no está. – repuso el ministro. – Nuestros aurores me confirmaron que estos "mortífagos" son seguidores fanáticos a la figura del "que no debe ser nombrado", los cuales siguen fielmente sus enseñanzas, y tratan de promover el pánico en su nombre, a pesar de no estar él ya presente. Nuestros expertos han denominado a este grupo los "Neomortífagos", quienes, sin su líder, quieren revivir las viejas heridas del pasado. – se pasó bebiendo de una botella de agua durante al menos cinco minutos. – Existen, ciertos indicios, que apuntan a que este grupo fue formado como parte de un plan por parte del ahora paranoico y retorcido director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, para promover el pánico y la falsa creencia en que "el innombrable" sigue con vida y ha vuelto a las andadas. Puedo garantizar a todos los ciudadanos de nuestra comunidad, de que no deben temer por sus vidas. Mientras yo esté al mando, la paz y la tranquilidad seguirán vigentes, y los responsables de esta barbarie, serán arrestados y castigados por sus crímenes. –_

 _Y aquí está la pregunta para nuestros estimados lectores: ¿Quiénes son estos "Neomortífagos"? Sean quienes sean, lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejar este asunto en manos de nuestro ministerio, que como siempre, encontrará la mejor solución a nuestros problemas._

\- _Una vez más, el ministro piensa que todos somos idiotas._ – bufó Ron, recordando lo publicado en la última edición de "El Profeta". – _Bueno, ojalá haga algo para ayudar, aunque sea indirectamente_. –

Otra noticia, aunque no publicada y además, extraoficial, es que a partir de ese momento los menores de edad ya no podrían practicar magia al lado de magos adultos sin que el ministerio los tuviera bien identificados, debido al nuevo hechizo que, inconscientemente, se a propagado por todo el mundo, o al menos, eso es lo que contó Arthur durante la cena.

\- La paranoia de Fudge es de tal magnitud que ahora busca tenerlos a todos bien vigilados, e identificados. – decía el señor Weasley, durante la cena. – Antes era muy difícil saber con precisión quien incumplía la normativa y hacía magia ocultándose entre otras presencias mágicas, pero me temo que ya no va a ser así. –

\- Bueno, eso ya no es un problema para nosotros. – dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

\- Así es, porque ya somos mayores de edad. – masculló George, porque tenía la boca llena.

\- ¡Y además, ya tenemos el carnet de aparición y todo! – exclamó Fred emocionado. – Oye mamá, ¿crees que podríamos ir a Hogwarts usando aparición? – le preguntó a su madre.

\- ¡Ya os he dicho mil veces que no! – bramó Molly, como si su hijo hubiera dicho la mayor de las tonterías que se le podía ocurrir. – Iréis en el expreso de Hogwarts, como todo el mundo. –

\- ¡Eso no es justo! – se quejó George. – ¡Bill fue una vez a Hogwarts apareciéndose y no le dijeron nada! –

\- Aquella vez fue porque perdió el tren, una excepción que no hay que tener en cuenta. – objetó Molly. – Además, ahora no es seguro que os alejéis mucho de los demás, con todo lo que está pasando…no, es mejor que viajéis en el tren, será más seguro. -

\- En "El Profeta" hablan del atentado en Manchester, pero no de la emboscada que recibimos nosotros en Cambridge, por ejemplo. – susurró Arthur en voz baja. – Es lamentable, tuvimos suerte de tener a Dumbledore con nosotros. –

\- La suerte fue que salierais todos con vida. – repuso la señora Weasley, frotándole los hombros a su marido. – Por un momento pensé que os íbamos a…-

Molly se calló al ver como Ginny negaba con la cabeza. Durante el ataque de Old Trafford, una parte de la Orden de Fénix fue víctima de una emboscada en Cambridge por parte de un grupo de treinta mortífagos. Snape entregó un informe, donde alertó de que los Mortífagos atacarían las casas de unas familias muggles en puntos concretos de distintas ciudades de Gran Bretaña, para encontrar otra de esas raras esmeraldas que andaba buscando Voldemort. Todos lucharon valientemente, incluso Mundungus Fletcher, aunque según afirma el padre de Ron, este se mantenía al margen siempre que le era posible.

\- Mundungus casi pierde un ojo, nunca lo había visto tan pálido. – comentó el señor Weasley, tomando agua de un vaso. – Es una suerte de que Rycer se encontrara en Manchester. –

\- ¿Quién es Rycer? – preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

\- Es obvio que no lo sabes porque ni "El Profeta" ni Fudge han hablado del tema. Y por supuesto, tampoco la oficina de aurores. – dijo Arthur con una risa floja. – No es de extrañar la verdad, ese hombre les está dejando en evidencia. Cuando sepan que él trabaja para nosotros…-

\- Rycer es un amigo de Dumbledore, aunque aún no hemos tenido la oportunidad de verle en persona. – comentó Molly, mientras recogía los platos de la mesa. – Y, de hecho, hace muy poco que oímos hablar de él. Según varios miembros de la Orden, se dice que siempre va por ahí con una máscara, para ocultar su identidad. –

\- ¡Wow! ¡Un héroe enmascarado! Es como en los cuentos de superhéroes muggles que tiene papá en el cobertizo. – dijo Fred, con los ojos iluminados.

\- ¿Podremos verle alguna vez? – preguntó George, tan emocionado como su gemelo.

\- Creo que estará presente en la siguiente reunión de la Orden, cuando estemos todos en la casa de Sirius. – Dijo Arthur. – Bueno, estarán él y su compañera, Intemotus. –

\- ¿Tiene compañera? – preguntó George.

\- ¿También usa mascara? – seguido de Fred.

\- ¿Está buena? – dijo George, alzando pícaramente las cejas.

\- _Huy, como te escuche Harry…-_ pensó Ron con diversión.

\- ¡Oh! Se lo diré a Angelina…- dijo Fred en tono burlón, haciendo sonrojar a su hermano gemelo.

\- Intemotus también tiene mascara, y si, ella también fue muy valiente cuando ayudó a todos los muggles que pudo dentro del estadio, mientras que Rycer se ocupaba de las personas atrapadas en el puente que da con la ciudad. – explicó Arthur. – No puedo creer hasta que punto pueden ser de malvados los mortífagos. Usar el puente y a esas personas como distracción, pero claro, ¡Todo era una distracción! Como la emboscada que recibimos, porque el objetivo real de los mortífagos se encontraba dentro del estadio de Old Trafford. –

\- ¿Cómo sabéis todo eso? – Quiso saber Ginny.

\- Dumbledore nos lo contó, ya que el propio Rycer le informó de ello. – respondió rápidamente la señora Weasley. – Y se acabaron las preguntas, se supone que vosotros no deberíais saber nada de esto. No estáis en la Orden. –

\- ¡Pero si tenemos edad! – se quejaron los gemelos al unísono.

\- ¡Aún estáis en Hogwarts! – objetó Molly, fulminándolos con "la mirada del tigre". - ¡Y ahora a la cama! ¡Mañana saldremos temprano a casa de Sirius! –

Fred y George dieron las gracias por la cena, en tono de aburrimiento, y subieron por las escaleras hablando entusiasmadamente sobre Rycer, Intemotus y las posibles ventas que harían al promocionar sus productos en Hogwarts. Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y a su padre y se marchó corriendo por las escaleras, haciendo caer por poco a los gemelos. Ron dio las gracias con tranquilidad y subió pensativo por las escaleras.

Mientras pasaba por el pasillo, una especie de silbido se oyó desde el interior de la habitación de los Gemelos.

¡FIUUUUUU!

Lo que parecía una diminuta luciérnaga salió disparada como una estrella fugaz extremadamente pequeña y rápida.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamó Ron, esquivando la diminuta luciérnaga por poco.

\- ¡No dejes que te dé! – exclamó Fred, saliendo de la habitación que compartía con su hermano y armado con una pala.

\- Ahora que, si quieres, por mí no hay problema. – dijo George con una sonrisa de pillín en el rostro. - Comenzaran a aparecerte granos de acné luminosos, vamos, que tendrás un rostro tan "bello" como el de Eloise Midgen. -

\- ¿Para que querría la gente comprarse una luciérnaga que te provoca acné al impactar en la cara? – preguntó Ron, cogiendo su zapato derecho para darle un buen porrazo al bicho.

\- Bueno, en realidad, este es solo un prototipo. – explicó Fred, con una risita. – Y es "acné luminoso", para que te enteres. Teníamos pensado lanzar una versión beta para las navidades, ya sabes, ¿Qué mejor para honrar la navidad, que ser tú el "árbol" de navidad? –

\- Ya te digo, el complemento ideal para destacar durante las fiestas, ya lo verás hermanito, será un éxito navideño. – presumió alegremente George.

\- Hm…ya, ¿algo más interesante por ahí? – preguntó Ron, alzando las cejas.

\- Si…tal vez…venga, si quieres te lo enseñamos a ti primero. – dijo George.

\- Después de todo, si alguien se ha molestado en darnos publicidad estos últimos años, has sido tú. – comentó Fred, palmeando la espalda de su hermano menor.

Cuando entró en la habitación de los gemelos pensó por un momento que se encontraba dentro del almacén de Gambol y Japes. Montañas de cajas con artículos festivos adornaban las paredes de la habitación, todas ellas con diversas etiquetas como "Caramelos longuilinguos", "Galletas de canarios", "Sombreros acéfalos" o…uno que llamó la atención de Ron en particular.

\- ¿Orejas extensibles? – Con curiosidad, Ron cogió lo que parecía una oreja humana con una cuerda de goma, la cual, se podía extender cuanto quisieras.

\- ¡Aja! El arma definitiva para el mayor chismoso. – dijo Fred encantado, asintiendo con aprobación. - ¿Estás harto de que te dejen de lado en conversaciones de alto interés? -

\- ¡Pues se acabó el problema! – exclamó George, poniéndose al lado de Fred. – Con las orejas extensibles de Sortilegios Weasley…-

\- ¡Podrás enterarte de todo y más con total discreción! – siguió Fred, con los ojos tan iluminados como los de su hermano.

\- ¡Ojo, eso si! Asegúrate de que nadie haya efectuado un Encantamiento de Impasibilidad o de lo contrario…- comentó George.

\- Se acabará la diversión…cotilla. – sonrió Fred.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo Ron alegremente. - ¿Es esto "él no va más" que ibais a enseñarme? –

\- Ese "no va más" se queda corto. Yo diría que es "Demasiado fenomenal para un pardillo como tú". – contestó George, riéndose a carcajadas. – Si…toda una genialidad. Bueno, a parte de nuestras orejitas, lo que hemos preparado es una versión mejorada de la bomba fétida. –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y que tipo de "mejora" le habéis hecho? – inquirió Ron con molestia.

\- No una cualquiera. – respondió Fred, destapando lo que había en el escritorio de la habitación.

Aplastando un porrón de etiquetas de compra, se hallaba una bolsa marrón, de donde Fred sacó lo que parecía ser una bola de árbol de navidad color morado. Tenía dibujada una carita burlona animada que posiblemente estaba ahí para tirarla cuanto antes.

\- ¿Ves? Más pequeña, pero más efectiva, chula y alucinante que la original. – Dijo George con orgullo.

\- Si, para que funcione hay que tirarla al aire, y lanzarle incendio para que estalle. – explicó Fred, alzando la bomba. – Cuando eso ocurra, no solo saldrá olor fétido…-

\- Sino también luces cegadoras, - siguió George con voz entusiasta. – además de fuegos artificiales adicionales, ¡Ideal para escapar y atontar a tu perseguidor! –

\- ¿Por qué habéis inventado una versión mejorada de la bomba fétida para una escapada rápida? – preguntó Ron.

\- ¡Caray Ron! Yo creo que con todo lo que está pasando, y todos esos mortífagos por ahí sueltos y con ganas de secuestrar o matar a todos los que pueden, como para no tener un recurso como este. – replicó Fred, arqueando las cejas.

\- Si, es útil, elegante y divertido. – repuso George, sin perder la sonrisa. – La mejor forma de escapar para un bromista de verdad. –

\- Y…¿a cuánto pondréis estas bombas? – quiso saber Ron.

\- Como eres nuestro querido, queridísimo hermanito, hemos decidido dejártelo a…-

\- ¡Diez Galeones! – exclamaron los gemelos entre risas.

\- ¿¡Que!? – bufó Ron. - ¡Pero si soy vuestro hermano! –

\- ¡Precisamente! – sonrió Fred. – La familia tiene que ser un claro ejemplo de no favoritismos. –

\- Exactamente hermanito, pero está claro que tu no lo entiendes. – observó George, viendo la cara de pocos amigos que se le había quedado a Ron. – Bueno, por ser la primera vez, te regalamos esta muestra. –

\- ¿En serio? – Ron volvió a entusiasmarse.

\- Si, supongo. – Fred se encogió de hombros. – Solo procura que Ginny no lo vea. Se enfadará con nosotros por no dejarle probarlas aún. -

\- Y ya sabes que ella puede ser tan temperamental como nuestra querida y siempre tan comprensiva madre. - tosió George, reprimiendo una carcajada.

\- ¿Mamá sabe que vais a dejar el equipo de Quidditch este año? – preguntó Ron. – Porque seguir en el equipo era prácticamente la única razón para que volvierais a Hogwarts. –

\- No, y conociéndola es mejor que sea así. – dijo Fred, entrecerrando los ojos. – Nuestro objetivo este año es armarnos de conocimientos útiles, promocionar nuestros productos y hacer un dinerito. –

\- Y una vez acabe el año escolar, iremos a buscar un buen local en el Callejón Diagon. – dijo George, embalando una caja llena de varitas falsas. – Ah…aunque reconozco que echaré de menos Hogwarts. –

\- Ya te digo colega, ha sido nuestro parque de diversiones durante todos estos años. – suspiró Fred, con una sonrisa triste. – ¡Oh, cielos, eso también significa que nos hacemos viejos! –

\- ¡Bah! Tenías que mencionarlo. – se burló George.

\- Es ley de vida Georgie, primero hacemos bromas en el cole, y luego, hacemos bromas en el trabajo. – comentó Fred con una risilla.

Negando con la cabeza, Ron dejó que sus hermanos comenzaran a discutir sobre las diferencias más destacas entre bromear en una escuela con profesores y prefectos detrás de ti, y bromear en el mundo abierto, donde tendrían que vérselas con los magos golpeadores y, si era fuera del mundo mágico, con la policía muggle.

Guardándose la pequeña versión mejorada de la bomba fétida en su bolsillo derecho, Ron se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía un plan que llevar a cabo: Asegurarse de que Chloe estaría bien, sana y salva de las garras de su familia y de Voldemort. Aunque para ello tuviese que fugarse él también de casa.

Por eso se pasó las últimas horas escribiendo una nota. Tratando de no incluir su identidad secreta como Ludus, a la vez que empezaba a imaginarse a si mismo, yendo al rescate de su amada princesa, y demostrando su valía en una situación de peligro real, como lo hicieron Harry y Hermione bajo sus identidades de Rycer e Intemotus.

Tras dejar la nota aplastada ligeramente por la lampara de su mesa de noche, cogió y mochila y abrió la ventana. A continuación, se puso su marcara, y tras un haz de luz brillante se vio vestido con su armadura plateada, túnica blanca y bajo una capucha. Luego sacó su varita, e intentó formular el hechizo Accio de manera no verbal.

Funcionó, la escoba acudió a su llamada. Con mucho cuidado se subió encima, y comenzó a volar lentamente para hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Sin darse cuenta, alcanzó las nubes, ligeramente avistadas por la poca luz que ofrecía la luna llena. Ya estaba, ya se había alejado de la Madriguera, sobrevolando el campo donde practicaba Quidditch con sus hermanos, para luego ver el pueblo y por último, a lo lejos, las luces de la carretera. Con el corazón palpitante, lleno de emoción y miedo ante las consecuencias, Ron se dirigía hacia la carretera, para seguir el camino e ir en búsqueda de su amada.

Capítulo 112 – La huida de Chloe

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel atentado en Manchester. La noticia corrió como la pólvora, e incluso "El Profeta" no se resistió a publicar lo ocurrido. Al menos, en lo que respectaba al principio, ya que tras las declaraciones del ministro la gente volvía a mostrarse ignorante y pasiva ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Chloe sabía perfectamente que aquel destructivo suceso era obra de los mortífagos que Voldemort envió allí. Le recordaba tanto a lo sucedido el año anterior, durante los mundiales de Quidditch, que le dolía pensar en ello. Y más tras leer en "El Profeta" el devastador resultado que dejó el ataque.

Por otra parte, le sorprendió que los mortífagos fueran hallados en mal estado: heridos, inconscientes y derrotados. Solo dos consiguieron escapar del lugar antes que llegaran los aurores: Gavin Goyle (El padre de Gregory Goyle) y Tim Jugson. Ambos regresaron a su amo solo para ser torturados y humillados por no traer el misterioso "paquete" que tenían que traerle.

Chloe no sabía de que podía tratarse, pero teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Lord Voldemort, debía ser algún arma u objeto mágico con poderes oscuros.

En cualquier caso, ella no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en los planes del lord tenebroso. A su corazón le entró el pánico cuando se enteró de que "el innombrable" vendría a hacer una "visita" a su casa. ¿Querría acaso probar la lealtad de la familia Malfoy?

Ella entendía que su padre y él tenían una buena relación. A parte de ser un magnifico duelista, Lucius Malfoy siempre había sido una persona inteligente, calculadora e influyente, de tal manera, que lograba manipular a personas de gran prestigio y relevancia para cumplir con sus demandas, sobre todo gente dentro del ministerio, donde trabajaba. Ese tipo de persona le convenía mucho a Lord Voldemort, ya que además Lucius se encargaba de captar y recomendarle a aspirantes aptos para unirse a aquella causa que a Chloe y a muchos les producía sarpullidos: la "limpieza" de la sangre.

Durante los últimos días se estaba temiendo lo peor. Su padre alardeaba sobre lo tan cercano que se encontraba de Lord Voldemort, de la influencia que había logrado a su lado tras ser perdonado por no buscarle con anterioridad y recompensado con una gran posición entre sus filas por ayudarle (indirectamente) liberando a Colagusando de Azkaban. Pero, sobre todo, hablaba del futuro que esperaba construir junto a él. Narcisa, por su parte, estaba muy preocupada con Chloe, no solo por la evidente falta de interés en la causa de Voldemort, sino por la relación que la joven bruja mantenía con su padre, la cual, era prácticamente inexistente.

\- ¿Querrás que Chloe vea al señor tenebroso? – le preguntó Narcisa durante el desayuno a su marido, mientras los elfos domésticos desfilaban alrededor de la gran mesa de caoba, dejando bandejas llenas de diversos manjares.

\- ¿Quién dices? – preguntó un inexpresivo Lucius Malfoy.

\- ¿Cómo "que quien"? Sabes que de quien te hablo, Lucius. – dijo la señora Malfoy en tono de reproche. - ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir ignorando a nuestra hija? –

\- Alguien que no entiende, que no sigue y que no respeta nuestra filosofía, no merece ninguna atención de mi parte. – respondió fríamente Lucius.

\- Lucius, por favor, es tu hija…- susurró Narcisa, con la voz temblorosa. – Ya sé que para ti ha sido una decepción que ella acabara en Gryfin…-

\- Nunca, en todos los siglos de existencia de nuestra familia había existido un miembro integrado en Gryffindor…- masculló Lucius, cogiendo la edición del día de "El Profeta" que tenía a un lado de la mesa. – Pero eso no ha sido lo peor, no…lo peor fue que tuvo que juntarse con gentuza como los Weasley, ¿leíste la carta que nos envió Pansy? –

\- Esa chiquilla…- susurró Narcisa, amargamente.

\- Y "tu" hija, no es la única al parecer…- comentó Lucius, arrastrando las palabras y observando ligeramente a su mujer por encima del periódico. – Draco se ha pasado estos últimos años hablando con la niña Weasley, ¿te ha dicho algo al respecto? –

\- N-no…- respondió Narcisa, a quien casi se le cae la taza de té.

\- Exacto, ¿ves porque te insistí en que debíamos inscribirles en Durmstrang? – carraspeó Lucius, negando con la cabeza. – Para alejarlos de la chusma pelirroja, para que no se tuvieran que hablar, y menos juntarse, con ellos…pero no, al final, los dos a Hogwarts. Por lo menos Draco está en Slytherin, pero aun así…-

\- Si ese es el problema, entonces hablaré con Draco. – dijo Narcisa. – Le pediré que no se vuelva a juntar con la niña Weasley. –

\- Eso no cambiará nada. - objetó Lucius. - Nuestro hijo se ha vuelto más callado y reservado. -

\- Aun así, él sigue siendo leal a nuestra causa, estoy segura. – dijo la señora Malfoy, acabándose las tortitas. – Que se hable con Weasley no significa que haya cambiado su forma de parecer, tal vez un poco el carácter, pero no lo que entiende hacia los sangre sucia. –

\- Hm…bueno, si tú lo dices. – Lucius dobló el periódico y se puso en pie. – Da igual. Está tarde recibiremos al señor tenebroso, su parada no será muy prolongada porque él prefiere mantenerse en las sombras, al menos, por el momento. –

\- Si pregunta por nuestros hijos, ¿Qué le diremos? – quiso saber Narcisa, claramente nerviosa.

\- Aún tengo un hijo, que por su bien espero que no haya olvidado quienes somos. – susurró Lucius, dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba con la sala de estar. – En cuando a mi hija…a ella la perdí cuando se subió en el expreso de Hogwarts…No es nada para mí... –

Narcisa se llevó las manos a la boca, incrédula ante la frialdad con la que su marido había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Lo que quizás ninguno de los dos sabía, era que, en la cocina, escondida detrás del armario de las especias, se encontraba Chloe, llorando en silencio y con su mano sujetando su pecho tras oír lo que acababa de oír.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo, esperando a que su padre y su madre salieran del comedor. Una vez ambos subieron por las escaleras, con discreción, Chloe subió hasta su habitación, donde se encerró, para quedarse sentada en el borde de su cama, abrazando a su muñeca barbie mientras ahogaba sus penas.

Había escuchado más que suficiente. Llevaba tres años decepcionada porque su padre ni se molestaba en mencionarla, o en dirigirle la palabra, y para una vez que su madre se sentaba en la mesa a hablar con él sobre ella, iba y le soltaba aquello. Chloe ya tenía una idea de cuanto había cambiado su relación con su padre. ¿Cómo pasaron del amor a la ignorancia, y de la ignorancia al odio? ¿Su devoción por Lord Voldemort era tan grande como para restarle importancia a su propia hija? ¿Su opinión no contaba?

Al parecer, la rubia ya tenía una respuesta. Si realmente ya no le importaba en nada a su padre, ¿para que preocuparse? ¿para que tener miedo a la decisión que ya había tomado?

Su único consuelo, en ese instante, era saber que su madre seguía preocupada por ella, a pesar de no compartir el mismo punto de vista que su hija. El amor de su madre era todo cuanto le había ligado a la mansión, bueno, ella y Draco.

Precisamente cuando estaba pensando en su hermano mayor, se escuchó su voz tras la puerta de la habitación: - ¿Se puede? – preguntó, tocando ligeramente la puerta.

\- S-si, adelante…- respondió Chloe sin ganas.

Draco había entrado en la habitación. Iba vestido con un elegante traje de etiqueta, color negro con corbata y zapatos a juego. La rubia no podía evitar pensar, en que su hermano se había vuelto muy guapo con el paso del tiempo. Este se le acercó, con el semblante bastante neutral, manteniendo un aire frío y despreocupado, como si careciera de sentimientos, ¿Qué le había pasado?

\- ¿Qué tal la mañana? – le preguntó, una vez cerró la puerta.

\- Hm…vaya pregunta…- murmuró Chloe, antes de hablar con toda la claridad que su corazón le permitía. - ¿Cómo crees que me fue, Draco? Me levanto a plena mañana para desayunar, y me encuentro a padre diciéndole a mi madre que, para él, no soy nada…nada…- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, donde podía observar el cielo infinito, gris y lleno de nubes negras, lo que advertía de una próxima tormenta. Sentía unas ganas terribles de salir allí y chillar bien alto. - Yo…sabía que no estábamos pasando por un buen momento, lo sabía, pero nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto. Yo…-

\- Te has decidido, entonces. – dijo Draco, con las manos en los bolsillos y mostrándose frío.

Chloe parpadeó los ojos, antes de responder. – S-si, ahora sin duda...- dijo, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. - ¿Qué hay de ti? – le preguntó a su hermano.

\- Yo ya tengo tomada mi decisión. – respondió este. – Me quedaré, aunque tenga que ver al señor tenebroso. No sé si eso también incluya someterse a sus demandas antes de tiempo… –

\- Pero…no tienes miedo de que él pueda, no sé, ¿reclutarte? – preguntó Chloe, con los nervios de punta.

\- No…asumiré cualquier consecuencia, pero no abandonaré a mi familia. – musitó Draco, sonando ligeramente furioso. – Sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿no? –

Al principio, Chloe mantuvo sus ojos ampliamente abiertos ante la respuesta de Draco, pero luego asintió irremediablemente. – Si, ya lo pensaba. Dime, todo cuanto dijiste, todo cuanto me hiciste creer, sobre que habías cambiado, ¿era mentira? - preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Draco tardó aproximadamente medio minuto en formular una respuesta. – No…- susurró, cerrando los ojos. – Pero eso no significa que vaya a hacer lo que tú tienes pensado hacer. No me quedo por cobardía, con mucho gusto les diría a nuestros padres que no tengo pensado seguirles para juntarnos con ese asesino. Estaría encantado de seguirte y permanecer a tu lado…sin embargo, has descuidado un punto muy importante. –

\- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Chloe con temor.

\- Nuestros padres se la juegan al estar en las filas del señor tenebroso. Su lealtad hacia él quedará…cuestionada, por ti. – respondió Draco, manteniéndose frío. – Al menos uno de nosotros debe quedarse, para asegurarse de que nuestros padres mantengan su estatus intacto hacia él y no corran peligro de ser castigados cruelmente. – Chloe iba a objetar, pero el rubio la detuvo con la mano. – Si te quedas, será peor para ti. El señor tenebroso te descubrirá, leerá tu mente y entonces sabrá que eres una traidora a la sangre…y si eso ocurre…si él lo llega a saber y te encuentra aquí…te hará sufrir, te torturará y probablemente recurrirá a cualquier método para hacerte cambiar de parecer…De cualquier manera, no tienes elección, hermana. Por tu bien, y por ahorrarle un sufrimiento a nuestra madre, es mejor que no hagas esto más difícil. Personalmente, pienso que es mejor que te vayas… -

Chloe estaba muda, destrozada e incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba oyendo. - ¿Papá lo permitiría? – preguntó en voz baja. - ¿Él dejaría que Voldemort me torturara? –

\- ¿No te ha dejado lo suficientemente claro lo que vales para él? – se burló Draco, con carencia de humor. – Para nuestro padre, tú ya no existes. Moriste cuando te despediste de mamá en el expreso de Hogwarts, hace tres años…debes aceptar que para él ya no eres nada. Honestamente, yo creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas para salir de aquí. –

La rubia comenzó a llorar de nuevo. - ¿Y…que hay de mamá? – preguntó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. - ¿Qué dirá ella de mí? –

A pesar de ver a su hermana llorando, el semblante frío de Draco no cambió. – Creo que incluso ella no verá con malos ojos que te alejes de aquí…- respondió. – Ella es consciente de lo que el señor tenebroso es capaz de hacer contra todo aquel que se le oponga, independientemente de su estatus de sangre. Es mejor que vivas alejada de nosotros hermana. Vete con Weasley y los demás…sé feliz…-

Chloe retrocedió torpemente, negando con la cabeza. - ¿Co-como esperas que sea feliz sin mi familia? – inquirió, entre triste y enfada.

La mirada de Draco se tornó sombría. – Mi padre no te merece…nunca ha merecido tener como hija a una gran persona como tú…- susurró, con el puño derecho temblándole. – Y yo…no se sabido valorarte como realmente merecías ser. Sé que no te dije esto cuando debía, pero te lo digo ahora: Te quiero, hermana…quiero darte las gracias por abrirme los ojos, y mostrarme la verdad. – en silencio, Chloe se acercó a él, y le dio un fuerte abrazo. – Oye, aunque ahora te vayas nos veremos de nuevo en Hogwarts, ¿no? –

\- No lo sé…- dijo Chloe, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su hermano. – No sé lo que va a pasar…-

\- Ahora mismo, cualquier lugar es mejor que este infierno. – dijo Draco con amargura. – Y si mi padre niega tu existencia, entonces tal vez también pase por alto el que aún sigas en Hogwarts. – sonrió tristemente.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó Chloe esperanzada.

\- Tengo confianza en que así será. – respondió Draco.

\- ¿Y…que te pasará ahora, Draco? -

El rubio se volvió hacia la puerta, no sin antes responder. – No importa lo que me pase, lo que me importa, es que tú seas feliz…- se volvió una última vez hacia ella. – Adiós, hermana…- y se marchó, cerrando la puerta.

Las palabras de Draco dejaron a Chloe con mucha más confianza, pero a la vez tristeza. El momento de la verdad había llegado, y no contaba con demasiado tiempo antes de que Lord Voldemort hiciera su aparición en la mansión. ¿Su visita era la razón por la que el tiempo había empeorado tan estrepitosamente?

La lluvia comenzaba a caer a trompicones, azotando con fuerza las plantas del jardín y ahuyentando a los pavos, haciendo que estos buscaran un sitio para cubrirse del chaparrón. Sin perder más tiempo, Chloe se puso a terminar de empacar sus cosas. En una de sus cartas, bien camuflada bajo un hechizo, Harry le había regalado una bolsa encantada con un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, donde ella podría guardar todas sus cosas.

¿A caso Harry sabía que ella acabaría escapándose de casa? ¿O tal vez Ron le mencionó algo relacionado y por ello acabó deduciéndolo? No lo sabía, y tampoco sabía si por realizar ese conjuro el azabache iba a tener problemas, ya que el ministerio ahora si detectaba quien ejecutaba los hechizos.

De cualquier manera, no contaba con tiempo para conocer las respuestas. Un frío penetrante le llegaba al pecho, que congelaba y hacía temblar a Chloe. Podía sentirlo, él mago tenebroso se acercaba con cada minuto perdido. Tras cambiarse, ponerse una túnica negra y coger su Nimbus 2001, abrió la ventana que daba con el balcón de su habitación.

En el cielo se podía observar la tormenta eléctrica que comenzaba a acercarse. No parecía natural, mucho menos propia de la época del año en la que se encontraba. No le importaba, porque en ese momento Chloe solo pensaba en una cosa…

Justo cuando la niña se paró encima de la barandilla de piedra, alguien irrumpió en su habitación.

\- ¿¡Chlo…Chloe!? – era su madre, con la cara aturdida al ver lo que hija estaba a punto de hacer.

\- Adiós mamá…- susurró ella, antes de saltar por el balcón.

\- ¡NOOOO! – gritó Narcisa, acercándose inútilmente a la barandilla, por donde vio cómo su hija se dirigía velozmente hacia la salida de la mansión.

Las puertas, que estaban abiertas de par en par, comenzaban a cerrarse. Chloe aceleró con todas sus fuerzas, y justo cuando quedaban pocos centímetros para que las puertas se cerraran por completo, ella consiguió salir.

¡BAM!

El estallido de un trueno se escuchó en el cielo, como si este acabara de caer en la Mansión Malfoy. Chloe no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás, porque tenía una corazonada de lo que ello podía significar. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir volando, y alejarse todo lo posible de lo que era su casa, temiendo que algo o alguien la persiguiera.

…

En las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy, bajo una capucha negra, se encontraba lo que parecía un hombre, de piel cetrina y gris. Este soltó una simple y desagradable sonrisa, tal fue que las puertas de la mansión se abrieron solas.

Ante su presencia, las aguas de la lluvia se hacían a un lado a medida que se acercaba a la Mansión. De ella, salió Lucius Malfoy, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

\- Ah, mi señor, es un verdadero placer verle en mi casa. – dijo Lucius cortésmente, haciendo una ligera reverencia hacia su amo.

Voldemort alzó ligeramente la mano, como dándole una señal de que ya era suficiente. – Veo que tu casa sigue tan pintoresca como de costumbre… – comento, con su voz siseante y carente de carisma.

\- Oh, pero no se quedé ahí mi señor, entre, entre. – le invitó Lucius, dejando pasar al señor tenebroso, mientras que este se quitaba la capucha, solo para revelar su horrible y poco humano rostro. - ¿Desea pasar a la sala? Los elfos han preparado una buena sección de manjares. –

\- Hm…supongo que estará bien. – asintió Voldemort, sin ganas.

Ambos pasaron a la sala de estar, sentándose uno al frente del otro. El ambiente, aunque cargado ante la oscuridad que el señor tenebroso desprendía con su sola presencia, parecía tranquilo y a la vez, aterrador. Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy parecía encantado.

\- ¿Has conseguido la lista de nombres que te encargué? – le preguntó Voldemort al señor Malfoy, mientras sostenía una taza de té caliente.

\- No a sido fácil conseguirla, tuve que convencer a una larga línea de responsables para tener acceso a ella. – comentó Lucius, blandiendo un pergamino con el sello del ministerio de magia británico. – Pero como siempre, mi eficacia es sublime…- presumió, entregándole el pergamino a su amo.

\- Puedo verlo desde luego…bien, muy bien…- observó el señor tenebroso, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Usted sabe que, como buenos siervos a su causa, mi señor, seguimos sus órdenes sin cuestión alguna. - Dijo Lucius. – Pero...¿me permitiría hacerle una pregunta? –

\- ¿Qué pregunta? – inquirió Voldemort, frunciendo lo que parecía su frente, ¿o era donde tenía una de sus cejas?

\- ¿A que se debe ese repentino interés en encontrar esas maravillosas esmeraldas? – preguntó Lucius, tomando un sorbo de té. – Oh, no me malinterprete, desde luego debe de tratarse de un motivo muy grande, importantísimo, prioritario para nuestros planes, ¿no es así? –

\- Por supuesto. – respondió Voldemort. La taza que tenía en sus manos se había quedado completamente vacía, y sin azúcar, como si el agua se hubiera esfumado mágicamente, sin ser bebida. – Estoy buscando un…instrumento…que nos ayudará a ganar esta guerra. –

\- ¿Un instrumento? – dijo Lucius, casi sin entender ante la gran variedad de posibilidades que se le presentaba. - ¿Qué tipo de instrumento? –

\- Aún no es el momento, querido amigo, aún no. – sonrió Voldemort. – Tengo que ser cauto ante mis revelaciones, porque no soy tan estúpido como para soltar todo el contenido sin ser, cuidadoso…-

\- ¿Es por algo en particular? – preguntó Lucius.

\- Tengo la impresión de que entre nuestras filas se esconde un espía…- susurró Voldemort, con sus rojizos y amenazantes ojos destellando ligeramente. – Uno que puede estar enterándose de todo…y al parecer se esconde muy bien. Tiene que tratarse de un mago, o una bruja con habilidad extraordinaria, de lo contrario, no podría escapar de la visión de Lord Voldemort…no, por supuesto que no podría…-

\- ¿Quién podría ser el traidor? – inquirió Lucius.

\- Aún no lo sé…pero sea quien sea debe de tratarse de alguien a quien no le importaría despertarse a la mañana siguiente, siendo pasto de los gusanos…- musitó Voldemort con satisfacción.

\- ¿Cree que él traidor trabaje para la…Orden del Fénix? – preguntó Lucius.

\- Es posible, si. – admitió Voldemort. – Pero no podemos descartar a nuestro nuevo…quebradero de cabeza. –

\- Ah, ya, claro…- masculló Lucius, con los ojos entrecerrados. – Está hablando del tal Rycer, ¿no? –

De repente, la taza que sostenía Voldemort se partió en pedazos, y estos salieron disparados en diversas direcciones, rompiendo un jarrón y quebrando dos vitrinas. – Ese payaso enmascarado…como me gustaría encontrarlo y… destruirle…-

\- Odio admitirlo, pero nos ha dejado un gran número de bajas en el poco tiempo que a pasado desde su regreso, mi señor. – dijo Lucius, parpadeando los ojos, pero sin perder su estirada compostura.

\- Mi plan era perfecto Lucius, y lo mejor, el pobre imbécil que tenemos de ministro sigue negando mi regreso... – comentó Voldemort, alzando la varita y reparando con un solo movimiento todo el mobiliario roto. – Pero a Dumbledore, y a Harry Potter, ahora se añade a la lista ese cretino con mascara…¿Quién es? ¿Por qué tiene ese poder? ¿¡Como dejó fuera de combate a seis de mis mejores mortífagos!? –

\- Un problema inesperado, sin duda. – admitió Lucius. – Pero aún contamos con los factores de la duda y la incertidumbre. Seguimos en las sombras, y seguimos contando con la ventaja. Yo creo…que hay que sacarle provecho mientras se pueda, ¿no cree? –

\- Desde luego, por eso nuestra primera prioridad es encontrar las esmeraldas, además de seguir reuniendo a tantos seguidores como se pueda para nuestra gran causa. – dijo Voldemort, con las manos en la espalda, mientras contemplaba el fuego. Repentinamente, una sombría y misteriosa sonrisa adornó su rostro – Dime…¿Qué hay de tus hijos? Están dispuestos a ayudarnos, me imagino. –

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio, desviando la mirada del fuego de la chimenea. – A Draco siempre le ha gustado la idea de vivir en un mundo bajo nuestro dominio, por supuesto. –

\- ¿Y tu hija? – preguntó lord Voldemort.

\- ¿Qué hija? – inquirió Lucius, mirando a la taza como si fuera un juguete.

\- Ya sabes, la menor…Aún recuerdo cómo te pusiste cuando me la presentaste, hace tantos años…- comentó lord Voldemort, en todo desagradablemente nostálgico. – Pocos meses antes de que…bueno, no importa. ¿Qué ha sido de ella? –

Lucius negó con la cabeza. – Una completa decepción, y humillación para mi familia. – replicó, tirando la taza contra la mesa de caoba. – Se a reído de nosotros, y se ha comportado como una apestosa sangre sucia. ¿Qué cree que eso significa en mi familia? – inquirió. - ¡Traición! ¡Eso es lo que ha sido, una traición a nuestro orgullo, a nuestra sangre! Ella jamás se ha tomado en serio nuestra causa, nos ha desobedecido y nos ha abandonado, y a mí, desde luego, me da lo mismo…que se largue y se pudra, allá donde vaya…no quiero ver de nuevo a esa traidora...-

\- Entiendo…si, aún recuerdo un caso similar, con un miembro de la familia de mi querida y siempre tan leal Bella…- susurró Voldemort con una rara sonrisa. – Ese miembro de la familia Black, que no era otro que el amigo de los Potter…y más tarde fue como una molesta pulga, extremadamente molesta…- la sala se oscureció de repente, haciendo más pequeña la llama que adornaba la chimenea. – Debes de saber, Lucius, que si tu hija te ha traicionado, me ha traicionado a mi…y todo aquel que traiciona a Lord Voldemort…- el fuego se apagó, dejando toda la sala hundida en la oscuridad. – lo acaba pagando…con su vida…- dijo, siendo sus ojos rojizos lo único que se podía ver en la sala.

…..

La tormenta empeoraba por momentos. Chloe sobrevolaba las cercanías a la carretera A342, por donde se iba hasta Londres. La lluvia se había intensificado de tal manera, que por donde antes había campos de cultivo, solo se avistaba agua, como de rio. A penas se podía ver con claridad, la única manera que encontraba la rubia de mantenerse ubicada, era por medio de los coches muggle que permanecían en atasco con los faros encendidos, en plena vía.

\- _Este frío…este frío ya lo he sentido antes…-_ pensó Chloe, con una mano en su pecho, cada vez más asustada.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer como piedras desde el cielo, ahora oscuro y solo iluminado por las farolas de la carretera. El agua que quedaba en el suelo, se volvía blanca, casi como la nieve. Algo no iba bien, para nada bien. Escapaba de lo natural, y Chloe comprendió casi de inmediato, lo que eso podía significar.

Armándose de valor, miró ligeramente hacia atrás: uno, dos, y hasta seis seres encapuchados, con capa negra, volaban detrás de ella. Ya no había dudas, menos porque hasta las ramas de su escoba comenzaban a convertirse en hielo. Aquellos seres encapuchados no eran mortífagos, eran dementores.

\- _¿Por qué?_ – se preguntaba Chloe desesperadamente. - _¿¡Por qué me persiguen los dementores!? Oh no, y lo peor es que si hago magia aquí fuera me echarán de Hogwarts…-_

Chloe, jugándoselo todo, aceleró con todo lo que pudo, aguantando el dolor que le producían las gotas de lluvia, las cuales ahora parecían pequeñas piedras de granizo. Esquivó por poco dos árboles, y luego un enorme cartel de publicidad por el cual voló por debajo para dejarlo atrás.

Pensando rápido, optó por hacer una locura: Intentar despistar a los dementores volando entre los coches. Un factor que jugaba a su favor, a la vez que en su contra, era que la tormenta era tal, que apenas se veía algo con claridad, y ahí podía aprovechar para pasar entre los vehículos sin captar la atención de los despreocupados, y en ese momento demasiado ocupados muggles.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! – exclamaba la rubia con desesperación. – ¡Puedo hacerlo! –

¡FIUUUUUU!

Como un misil que rompía el hielo, la joven bruja se adentró en la "manada" de vehículos muggles que estaba apiñada en la carretera, con la esperanza de despistar a los dementores, sin embargo, se sintió horrorizada cuando vio el resultado posterior: los dementores se detuvieron, y empezaron a absorber la felicidad de las personas atrapadas en el atasco.

\- ¡NO! – exclamó Chloe. Rápidamente rebuscó en su bolso y, tras removerlo con desesperación encontró una bengala del doctor Filibuster. Esta se encendió casi de inmediato debido a la lluvia.

La joven bruja arrojó la bengala contra la concentración de dementores, haciéndolos reaccionar. Para su suerte, o quizás mala suerte, los horribles seres reanudaron la persecución contra ella, obligándola a moverse deprisa. Chloe comprendió que no podía distraer a los dementores usando a los muggles como distracción, eso sería demasiado cruel. ¿Cómo podía librarse de aquellas horribles criaturas, sin usar un Patronus y sin distracciones? ¿Sería perseguida por ellos durante todo el día?

Por mucho que se lo preguntaba no hallaba respuesta. Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, al igual que el resto de sus extremidades por el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. La lluvia caía sin piedad y sin contención, y cada vez era más y más complicado mantener la vista en la carretera, su única ubicación.

No supo cómo, pero al cabo de varios minutos, tras haber esquivado casi de milagro varios árboles y edificios, a lo lejos, logró distinguir la silueta del Big Ben, la gran campana del reloj situado en el lado noroeste del Palacio de Westminster, lo que significaba que ya estaba cerca de Londres.

Cada vez que avanzaba, se sentía más mareada y con falta de fuerzas. Nunca en su vida había recorrido tanta distancia en escoba, y mucho menos en un temporal tan horroroso como el de aquel día. Cerró ligeramente los ojos, porque ya casi no los podía mantener abiertos. Y justo cuando hizo un esfuerzo por abrirlos se encontró en frente de su cara a uno de los dementores, escudado por sus otros cinco compañeros.

Sintió como una corriente de aire frío penetrar en su cuerpo, como si esa corriente succionara parte de ella. Se sentía débil, dolida, triste, sola…en ese instante, unas voces comenzaban a azotar su mente:

 _\- ¡SANGRE SUCIA! – se escuchó a su misma, insultando de mala manera a aquella niña del Callejón Diagon._

- _¡Bien dicho, hermanita! – era la voz de su hermano._

 _\- Bien hecho…princesa…- y la de su padre._

 _\- Esos, seres sin magia, son el enemigo. Pero el tiempo ha pasado de tal manera que muchos lo han olvidado. – era su madre, cuando hablaron por primera vez sobre muggles._

 _\- ¡Debiste escoger a Slytherin, así tu padre te habría seguido queriendo, pero no…tuviste que escoger a Gryffindor e insultar a tu familia! – incluso escuchó la horrible voz de Pansy._

Las lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro. Suplicaba a que se detuvieran, a no tener que escuchar nada más. Las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se habían ido, y sin poder evitarlo, soltó la escoba, cayendo desde el cielo.

Los dementores se quedaron mirándola desde lo alto del cielo, mientras que ella, completamente aturdida, no podía hacer más que cerrar los ojos, y dejar que todo terminara…

\- ¡CHLOE! -

Escuchó la voz que parecía de un hombre. No sabía quién era, pero su grito le resultaba extrañamente familiar. De repente, sentía que alguien la había atrapado, arropándola con un robusto brazo. Con gran esfuerzo, consiguió abrir un poco los ojos, logrando contemplar a un hombre encapuchado y con una máscara en los ojos. Se le podía ver la nariz larga y su boca, que le pareció ver anteriormente. Aquel hombre, sacó lo que parecía una varita y apuntó hacia el cielo, de donde los dementores caían en picado.

\- ¡ESPECTO PATRONUM! – bramó el hombre enmascarado.

Una gran luz plateada salió de su varita, revelando la forma corpórea de un perro Jack Russell Terrier que a Chloe le resultaba muy, muy familiar. Tenía la fuerte sensación de que, en realidad, si conocía a la persona que le estaba salvando de aquellos dementores, los cuales, salieron huyendo, perdiéndose de vista en el cielo, el cual, había comenzado a aclararse.

Los dos, volaron hasta lo alto del Big Ben, donde el hombre enmascarado acostó a la joven bruja encima del suelo. A continuación, se sacó la capa y la arropó con ella.

\- Chloe…eh Chloe…- hablaba el chico, en tono desesperado. – Chloe, por favor, ¡dime algo! –

Abriendo ligeramente los ojos, Chloe pronunció unas últimas palabras. – Gracias…Ron…- dijo con voz débil, antes de perder el conocimiento.

 **Nota del Autor:** Y de seguro ustedes se preguntarán: ¿Cómo reconoció Chloe a Ron bajo su máscara? Bueno, digamos que, ante el amor, pocas cosas se pueden ocultar, más si la persona a la que salvas te conoce demasiado bien ;)

Siento tardarme con los capítulos, pero ya sabéis, el trabajo manda :V xD


	57. Ch113-114-Año V

Capítulo 113 – Un trio de héroes

Tras la espantosa tormenta, que azotó a la ciudad de Londres como no lo había hecho en años, la luz del sol volvía a ser avistada, aunque ligeramente cubierta por una manta de nubes flojamente grises. Las calles habían quedado inundadas a medias, porque las aguas cubrían las ruedas de los coches, y seguían colándose en algunos locales montados bajo suelo. Los servicios de limpieza llevaban horas tratando de despejar todas las vías que les eran posibles, mientras otro equipo de especialistas se ocupaba de inspeccionar las cloacas, que debían de estar llenas a rebosar, eso si, adentrándose allí con unos peculiares trajes de buceo, que le hacía parecerse bastante a un grupo de pingüinos muy graciosos.

¿Era todo obra de la madre naturaleza? ¿O había alguna explicación "mágica" tras el peligroso chaparrón? Harry no lo tenía claro, pero desde que conoció la magia y parte de sus misterios empezó a entender que algunas cosas, no eran lo que parecía. Encantamientos ocultadores, desilusionadores o un buen Confundus estaban entre la gama de conjuros para desconcertar, o poner en duda al mago, sobre todo a las personas no mágicas.

Aunque pasaran varios días desde el ataque mortífago en la ciudad de Manchester, Harry no podía evitar sentirse aliviado de que no existieran más ataques durante los días posteriores, al menos, por el momento. Un pequeño consuelo tras tanta muerte y destrucción, aun sabiendo que, al tratarse de Voldemort, era probable que esa pequeña tregua no fuera tan duradera como el azabache deseaba.

Después de unas amargas vacaciones, el joven mago, por fin, se tomaba un respiro. No se había puesto la máscara desde hacía cuatro días, para él, todo un logro. Sus pesadillas fueron menguando con el paso de los días, llenando su mente de grandes deseos por ver de vuelta a las personas que tanto quería: A Hermione, sus amigos y profesores en Hogwarts.

Ya era agosto, y en cualquier momento le llegaría la carta del colegio de magia y hechicería, donde de seguro vendría escrita la lista de materiales para el nuevo curso. Había noches en las que Harry añoraba la vida del estudiante de tal manera, que se veía como un recuerdo lejano, de hacía años atrás, cuando a duras penas había pasado un mes y medio desde que estuvo allí, siendo una visita momentánea con Dumbledore su ultimo recuerdo.

En ese corto tiempo, le toco ver parte del horror que se avecinaba, con Voldemort al mando de un grupo de crueles seguidores obsesionados con su idea de la "limpieza" de la sangre, imponiendo al mago por encima de todos los demás y acabando así con la igualdad. Era increíble pensar que una causa así trajera consigo tantas desgracias, pero fuera cual fuera su opinión, habría otros con distintos puntos de vista, hasta poder armar un completo debate, y por ende, toda una guerra.

Tal y como hacía años que se vivió…tal y como Harry contempló (aunque fuera con solo un año) pagado el precio de su existencia, con el sacrificio de su madre. Si algo le disgustaba a Harry, era que otros se sacrificaran por él. Su madre fue la primera, y su madre sería la última, no habría nadie más que haría tal cosa, porque él desde luego no lo pensaba permitir. Y no lo permitiría.

A medida que acomodaba sus pensamientos, estos se vieron perturbados por un cálido tacto que sintió en sus labios. ¿Ya era de día, y estaba tomándose una taza de chocolate sin haberse percatado de ello? No parecía, ni sabía a chocolate, el sabor era como de unos labios que se juntaban con los suyos. Confuso, el joven mago abrió poco a poco los ojos, hasta que en frente suyo vio a una encantadora jovencita de cabellos castaños, con los ojos cerrados y besándolo tiernamente. En aquel preciso instante, su corazón bombeó de alegría, casi tanto como si despegara en dirección a la luna.

\- Buenos días…- susurró la joven, que iba vestida con unos vaqueros y chaqueta marrón.

\- ¿Her…Hermione? – susurró el joven mago, dejando que sus ojos revelaran poco a poco la luz del nuevo día.

Las cortinas de la habitación estaban abiertas. El sol volvía a brillar, y las aves se dejaban ver, volando juntas en bandada. Incluso se podía observar a lo lejos a gente sentada en los balcones y tejados, mirando curiosos el inundado y a la vez bello panorama que había dejado la tormenta.

\- ¿Cómo has dormido? – preguntó Hermione con suavidad, sentada al lado de la cama y acariciando el cabello azabache de su novio.

\- Mejor que otros días, sin duda…- respondió Harry cariñosamente. – Se que suena tonto que te pregunte lo siguiente, pero…¿Cómo sabías en que habitación me alojaba? –

\- Siempre escoges la habitación número once. – respondió la castaña, dándole un golpecito en a frente a su chico, en plan de broma.

\- Oh, pues es verdad. – dijo el azabache, riendo ligeramente. - ¿Cuándo llegaste? –

\- Hace cuatro horas. – dijo Hermione, algo cabizbaja. – Le dije a mamá que tenía que prepárame para el siguiente curso, y que pasaría el resto de las vacaciones contigo y con los demás. Me han dejado el dinero necesario para los gastos escolares de este año…-

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu padre? – quiso saber Harry.

La castaña negó lentamente con la cabeza. – Está más tranquilo, pero…- entonces unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. – No es el mismo…se sigue culpando por lo que pasó en Manchester…ya no ve el futbol, incluso ha dejado de inspeccionar el coche y de hacer manualidades…por no hablar de la cocina, a la que ni ya se acerca…mamá no sabe que hacer. Había pensado en pedirle cita con un psicólogo. -

\- Sigo pensando que es una tontería que se culpe así mismo. – repuso Harry, levantándose y sentando al lado de Hermione. – Es decir, ambos sabemos quién y quienes están tras el ataque. Ni tu padre ni nadie sabía la que se venía encima. –

\- Lo sé, pero él no lo ve así. – dijo Hermione, lamentándose. – A perdido su alegría Harry, tu sabes bien como era él, ¿lo recuerdas? –

\- Alegre, simpático, entusiasta, trabajador…- decía el azabache. – Sin duda, un buen hombre, con una gran familia y felicidad de la que disfrutar. - se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a la ventana, contemplando a varios ciudadanos circulando por las calles encima de valsas. – Habrá perdido los ánimos, pero no la vida, ni tampoco la de su familia. Hay que dejarle tiempo, y sobre todo animarle, que no de todo por perdido y que vea que siempre, hay un mañana…-

Hermione se acercó a Harry para sostener su mano. – Eso mismo le dije. – repuso ella con voz suave. – Solo espero que se mejore pronto. Les prometí que les escribiría una vez al mes para comprobar su estado de ánimo. Quiero saber que va a estar mejor. –

\- Estoy convencido de que así será. – dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos. – Hm…¿te importa si me cambio un momento? –

\- Oh, es verdad, aún estas en pijama. – observó Hermione, riéndose un poco.

Ella se sentó en el sofá de una persona, y se puso a leer la última entrega de "El Profeta", mientras dejaba que el azabache se cambiara de ropa detrás de una cortina.

\- ¿Algo interesante hoy en "El Escudero del ministro"? – preguntó el azabache con sarcasmo.

\- Bueno, tenemos algo sobre los denominados "Neomortífagos". – respondió la castaña, pasando de página a la siguiente. – Y…vaya, no se han olvidado de Dumbledore. –

\- ¿Y que dicen de Dumbledore? – quiso saber Harry.

\- Veamos…- Hermione empezó a leer. – "El ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge, ha convocado a un grupo de periodistas para advertir de la creciente paranoia del ahora viejo mago más grande del siglo, Albus Dumbledore." – leyó, imitando ligeramente la voz irritante de Rita Skeeter. - Las declaraciones del ministro fueron estas: "Nuestros aurores continúan la búsqueda de los Neomortífagos, así como el interrogatorio a testigos y sospechosos. Mientras nosotros recurrimos a todos los mecanismos a nuestra disposición para detener a ese grupo de fanáticos desalmados, el director del colegio Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, continúa insistiendo en que "ya saben quién" está detrás de los ataques, ¡Cuando está claro que no es así! Por lo tanto, sugiero a la población mágica que mantenga la calma, que continúen con sus vidas cotidianas, como de costumbre, y que deje todo este alboroto en nuestras manos. Todo seguirá tan bien como siempre." – al terminar de leer, tiró el periódico encima de la chimenea. – Y sigue negando la mayor. Bueno, está claro que ese cabeza de roca no piensa cambiar de opinión, ¡hasta que vea a Voldemort en frente de sus benditas narices! – bufó exaltada, haciendo reír a Harry, quien ya se había cambiado de ropa.

De repente, ambos se sobresaltaron, al escuchar un chirrido por parte de la puerta. Tan pronto como esta se abrió, bruja y mago alzaron sus varitas apuntando hacia la entrada, solo para recibir una inesperada sorpresa.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! – era su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, vestido con una camisa y pantalones deportivos.

\- ¡Ronald! – exclamaron Harry y Hermione, muy sorprendidos.

\- Pero…como es que estás…- farfullaba la castaña, sin saber muy bien que decir.

\- Es una larga historia, os lo aseguro. – repuso el pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí? – inquirió Harry.

\- Es muy fácil, siempre te alojas en la numero once. – respondió Ron.

El azabache empezó a sentirse un poco tonto. - Oye, ¿se puede saber cuánta gente sabe que me alojo aquí? – bufó, poniendo mala cara.

\- Esperaba que estuvieras aquí, aunque no sabía que Hermione también lo estaba, menos mal que os he encontrado. – suspiró Ron con alivio, e ignorando las quejas de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí? – preguntó Hermione, algo extrañada.

\- No…no. – negó Ron, tosiendo nerviosamente. – y si, estoy seguro de que me va a caer la gorda por fugarme…¡pero tuve que hacerlo! –

\- ¿Y porque si se puede saber? – preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

\- Por Chloe. – repuso Ron, bastante nervioso. – No tienes idea de cómo la encontré. –

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron rápidamente miradas llenas de preocupación.

\- ¿¡Qué le ha pasado!? – preguntó Hermione con los nervios de punta.

\- Al parecer, ha hecho exactamente lo que Harry y yo pensábamos que haría. – respondió Ron, con un temblor en los puños. – Se ha fugado, ha huido de su casa...- dijo. – Me envió una carta hace unos días, explicándome lo que iba a hacer, y confirmando lo que sospechábamos. –

\- Espera, Harry, ¿tu sabías que esto iba a pasar? – inquirió la castaña.

\- Lo temía, si. – confirmó el azabache, con calma. – Voldemort ha visitado su casa, ¿cierto? –

\- Si, eso ponía en la carta. – respondió Ron. - Y ella…ella sabe quién soy…-

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry sin entender.

\- Me reconoció, bajo la máscara. – explicó el pelirrojo. – debió darse cuenta de quién era porque la máscara solo cubre mis ojos, y ya sabéis que ella y yo…-

\- ¿Dónde está ahora? – preguntó Hermione con calma.

\- ¿Quién? –

\- ¿Quién más va a ser? – bufó el azabache, pero con cara de preocupación. – Pues Chloe…-

\- Oh, bueno, le pedí a Tom que me dejara una habitación. – dijo Ron. – Estamos en la numero veinte. No es la mejor habitación que te puedas encontrar, pero mi presupuesto, bueno…ustedes ya me entienden. - Harry y Hermione asintieron. – Bien, supongo que para esto vine. ¿Me acompañáis? –

Tras cerrar la puerta, los tres caminaron por el pasadizo de las habitaciones, esquivando tazas de chocolate flotantes y a la señora de la limpieza, hasta alcanza la puerta número veinte.

Una vez dentro se encontraron una habitación bastante desordenada. Estaba polvorienta y llena de papeles muy sucios. Las persianas estaban algo destrozadas, y el techo cubierto de telarañas.

\- ¿Has dormido aquí? – preguntó Hermione, quitándose de encima un poco de polvo que le cayó de la puerta. - ¿Con arañas? –

\- Me…me aturdí a mí mismo para dormir en el sofá, una vez la acosté en la cama. – comentó Ron, algo avergonzado, y más al ver las caras de sus dos mejores amigos. - ¿Qué? Ya sabéis que no me gustan, y como no había forma de coger sueño con esos malditos bichos pues…-

La cama era vieja, como de hacía cincuenta o sesenta años, pero seguía en pie, y acostada en ella, estaba Chloe. La rubia, ya de por si era blanca, pero su tono de piel en aquel momento era más pálido que de costumbre. Parecía muy decaída, casi tanto como si hubiera pasado por el Everest sin provisiones.

\- Cielos…- susurró Harry, tocándole la frente a su amiga. – Está fría y tiesa, como si hubiera sido atacada por…-

\- Dementores, si…- repuso el pelirrojo, ahora enfadado. - ¡Esos monstruos la atacaron! –

\- ¿¡Que!? – se escandalizó Hermione. - ¡Pero no pueden hacer eso! ¡El ministerio no envía dementores contra una niña! ¡Eso es horrible! –

\- Casi la pierdo…- susurró Ron, con el rostro sombrío y temblando. – La encontré en lo alto del Big Ben, se había caído de su escoba…la atrapé en el aire y mandé a la mier** a esos hijos de ****…-

\- De acuerdo, traeré mi material. – dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a la puerta. - Necesitaremos chocolate y una poción herbovitalizante. Ah, y Hermi, si puedes, ponte la máscara y hazle una mejora a este sitio. – sonrió, y salió por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué le haga una mejora a esta…? – se quejaba la castaña, pero el azabache no escuchó nada más porque ya había cerrado la puerta.

Volviendo a su habitación, el joven mago sacó de debajo de su cama su baúl, donde se pasó una media hora intentando encontrar su material de pociones: un caldero, tórax de Dragón volador, alas de hadas, caballitos de mar voladores y huevos de Doxy.

Regresando a la habitación número veinte, el azabache vio a Lady Intemotus (Hermione), terminando de reparar las viejas persianas de la ventana, que ahora parecían tener cien años menos.

\- He quitado el polvo de la habitación y arreglado algunos destrozos. – comentó la castaña, enfurruñada y echando una manta de polvo por la ventana. – Oh, y me he librado de las arañitas, ya puedes dejar de esconderte debajo de la manta, Ronald. – se burló, algo molesta.

\- ¡No ha tenido gracia! – se quejó Ron, saliendo de debajo de la manta donde, a su lado, descansaba Chloe. – Me quiso poner a la madre de las arañas en la nariz solo por compararla con la señora de la limpieza. No tiene sentido del humor, como siempre. –

\- Tu eres idiota. – bufó Intemotus, haciendo un puchero.

\- Haha, una buena excusa para esconderse debajo de la manta, ¿eh, Ronnie? – comentó Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

Tan pronto como Ron se dio cuenta de donde estaba, saltó de la cama y acomodó la manta.

\- Venga…no insinúes cosas. – farfulló el pelirrojo, tan sonrojado como sus flamantes pelos.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que este sitio se ve en condiciones. – repuso el azabache, cerrando la puerta. - ¿Te importaría cerrar la ventana? – le dijo a la castaña.

\- Oh, claro. – respondió ella.

Una vez cerró la ventana, el azabache cogió su máscara y se la puso, adoptando la apariencia de Lord Rycer. – Solo nos falta que el ministerio también intercepte a menores que fabrican pociones. – comentó, con la voz adulta y molesta.

\- Es una suerte contar con las máscaras, ¿no crees? – dijo Intemotus, sentándose al lado de Rycer para ayudarle a preparar la poción. – Aun así, me pregunto que más misterios ocultara la magia elfica. Para que el ministerio sea incapaz de detectar o controlar sus actividades…-

\- Eso les pasa por ignorantes. – comentó Rycer, prendiendo fuego a la chimenea donde ha situado el caldero. – Pero mejor así, de lo contrario no seríamos capaces de hacer magia lejos de los terrenos de Hogwarts. –

\- En fin, es una suerte contar con los dos mejores pocioneros de la escuela. – sonrió levemente el pelirrojo. – Si fuera bueno en pociones, habría preparado yo mismo la poción…-

\- No te tortures tanto Ronald, has sido muy valiente yendo a rescatarla. – repuso Intemotus, echando caballitos de mar voladores al caldero. – Aún no me puedo creer que el ministerio haya cometido semejante barbaridad, ¡Oh! ¡Y de seguro que cuando todos lo sepan lo negarán todo, como siempre! –

\- Es cierto que el ministerio tiene la responsabilidad de vigilar a los dementores, pero…- decía el azabache enmascarado, variando posibilidades. - ¿No creen que esos monstruos hayan escapado a su control? –

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? – se mosqueó Ron, arqueando las cejas. – No me digas que ahora vas a defender a esos cabrones…-

\- En absoluto, solo te pido que recuerdes lo que aprendimos de los dementores. – dijo Rycer, comenzando a remover el caldero tras introducir los huevos de Doxy. – Ellos sirven a quienes sean capaces de ofrecerles una mayor cantidad de personas con recuerdos felices que ellos puedan devorar…Obedeciendo las órdenes del ministerio, no pueden alimentarse al grado que a ellos mismos les gustaría hacerlo. Y conociendo a Voldemort, es evidente que han recibido la mejor oferta de su puñetera existencia...Creo que ya aclaré que esto podía pasar, cuando se lo expliqué detalladamente al zoquete que tenemos por ministro…-

\- Entonces Voldemort envió a los dementores tras ella…- susurró el pelirrojo.

\- Así parece ser… – dijo Intemotus. – Suena mucho a él…-

\- ¿Y…que pasó en el ataque? – quiso saber Ron. – Ya sabéis, lo de Manchester…-

Rycer comprendía el grado de interés por parte de su amigo. Quizás no lo hiciera con la intención de hacer daño (Ron tenía tendencia a decir cosas incomodas en ocasiones), o traer malos recuerdos al ambiente, pero si, dolía recordar aquel campo de guerra en el que se había convertido el partido.

Entre los dos, Intemotus y Rycer fueron explicándole al pelirrojo los acontecimientos vividos en tan terrible día: Como comenzó el ataque, la distracción del puente que se caía en pedazos, la invasión de los mortífagos, las víctimas, la destrucción…

\- …mi padre no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde entonces…- terminó de explicar la castaña, sirviendo poción herbovitalizante en un cáliz de plata. – así que tenemos que darle tiempo. Solo espero que recupere los ánimos y vuelva a ser…- una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro. - un entusiasta y alegre aficionado del futbol…-

\- Siento mucho lo de tu padre…- dijo Ron, lamentándose.

\- Yo también…- dijo en tono débil una voz que venía desde la cama.

Los tres se sobresaltaron cuando se dieron cuenta: Chloe estaba despierta, sentada en la cama con la cara pálida y aturdida.

\- ¡Chloe! – se escandalizó el pelirrojo. – no deberías esforzarte tanto, podrías empeorar y…-

\- Estoy bien Ron…de verdad…- decía la rubia, pero no lo parecía. El pelirrojo colocó su brazo en su espalda para mantenerla sentada.

\- Pronto lo estarás, toma. – dijo Intemotus, acercándose a la cama y entregándole el cáliz con poción a Chloe.

\- ¿Qué…es? –

\- Poción herbovitalizante. – respondió Lord Rycer, acercándose a ella. – Tomalá, con ella recuperarás tus fuerzas…-

La rubia parpadeó los ojos con lentitud, hasta que asintió, y con las dos manos agarró bien el cáliz y se lo tomó de un sorbo. Al cabo de unos instantes, su tono de piel recuperaba poco a poco su color original, y su rostro aturdido pasó a encontrare más calmado.

\- Muchas gracias…- susurró ella, sonriendo levemente y entregándole el cáliz a Ron.

\- No sabes lo contentos que estamos de que estés bien. – dijo el pelirrojo, acariciando su cabeza.

\- Todo gracias a ti, mi héroe…- dijo Chloe, con una sonrisa afable.

\- Aun no entiendo como descubriste mi identidad…- dijo Ron, extrañado y sonrojado. – Es decir, se supone que las máscaras ocultan bien nuestra identidad, ¿no? –

\- Quizás lo supo porque ella vio anteriormente tu Patronus. – observó Intemotus. – A parte de tu larga nariz…- se rio un poco.

\- Pero hay más gente que puede usar el mismo Patronus que yo. – se quejó el pelirrojo, haciendo reír a Chloe. - ¡Y mi nariz no es tan larga! -

\- No es solo por el Patronus…o tu elegante nariz…- afirmó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. – podía ver tus ojos azulados, tus pecas, tu…boca…- dijo lo último con un subido sonrojo.

\- ¡Ooooooooh! - corearon Rycer e Intemotus, pícaramente.

\- Vale, lo he pillado, me conoces bien. – bufó el pelirrojo, muy sonrojado. – Solo espero que no se lo digas a nadie, y mucho menos a mi madre. Porque si llega a saberlo…-

\- ¿Sería capaz de mandarte un Vociferador? – se burló Intemotus. - ¿Oh quizás se le dé por condenarte el resto de las vacaciones a limpiar la Madriguera a fondo…¡Imagínatelo! Sin magia…-

\- Me lo mandará, tarde o temprano…- dijo el pelirrojo, con temor. – Bueno, eso y más, es decir, me tuve que escaquear de casa para ir a salvar a Chloe y…-

\- Eres muy valiente…- dijo la rubia, abrazando tiernamente a su chico.

\- Oye…no es para tanto…sabes bien que yo…- el pelirrojo sonreía como un tonto.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre bajo esa estupenda mascara? – preguntó Chloe, con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Yo soy Ludus, el maestro del ajedrez. – presumió Ron, frotándose el puente de su larga nariz.

\- Presumido…- murmuraron los otros dos enmascarados.

\- Y ellos dos…- observó Chloe, intensificando su mirada. - ¿Quiénes son? Es extraño, pero diría que les conozco…-

\- ¿Deberíamos contárselo? – le preguntó Intemotus a Rycer en voz baja. – Pondríamos en riesgo nuestras identidades…-

\- Bueno, ya descubrió a Ron, así que…- decía el azabache enmascarado. – Tendré que imponerte tres condiciones, a cambio de que conozcas nuestras identidades…- habló, dirigiéndose a Chloe.

\- ¿Condiciones? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

\- Tenemos que ser cuidadosos, Ronald… – repuso Intemotus.

\- ¡Pero si es mi novia! – objetó Ron. - ¡Y es vuestra amiga! -

\- Lo entiendo. – dijo Chloe, terminando el debate. – Es decir, ¿Cómo podríais salvar vidas si descubrieran su identidad? Si me pedís que os guarde el secreto, lo haré. –

\- Bueno, esa es una de las condiciones. – asintió Rycer. – La segunda es que tendrás que actuar y dirigirte hacia nosotros con nuestros nombres en clave, en mi caso es Rycer, y en el de ella es Intemotus. – dijo, apuntando a la castaña. – Y por último…tendrás que aprender Oclumancia…-

\- ¿Oclumancia? – repitió Chloe. - ¿Qué es la Oclumancia? –

Intemotus demostró una vez más, que era mucho más efectiva que un diccionario. Le explicó a la rubia en que consistía la habilidad de ocultar la mente y controlar las emociones, usando el mismo tono que daba la sensación, como siempre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto al completo. – …así podrás salvaguardar mejor nuestro secreto, y salvaguardar los tuyos propios…sería una catástrofe que nuestros planes llegaran a ser, bueno, descubiertos si es que te atrapan e intentan leerte la mente. Los tiempos de guerra son muy extraños. –

Chloe se mantuvo de brazos cruzados, pensativa y con una cara muy cómica. - De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo empezamos? – dijo al final, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres aprender Oclumancia? – preguntó el pelirrojo, perplejo. – pues te esperan horas y horas de lectura, además de soportar a un legeremántico intentando adentrarse en tu mente, aunque claro, a mi aún me falta pasar por esa fase…-

\- Pero, si aplicas la meditación y el control sobre la mente durante tus ratos libres, podrás obtener resultados tan beneficiosos como enfrentarte a un legeremántico de verdad. – dijo Rycer. – En mi caso funcionó. –

\- ¡Lo lograré, estoy segura! – bramó Chloe, con los ojos iluminados. – Haré todo lo posible para que no sepan quienes sois…¿por cierto? ¿Quiénes sois? – y la pregunta llegó a oídos del trio de oro como una manada de ñus pasándolos por encima.

\- Te daré una pista, ¿Quiénes son los dos mejores amigos con los que siempre me meto en problemas y salgo de ellos? – preguntó Ron con una sonrisa.

Chloe pensó detenidamente, hasta que se sobresaltó ante la conclusión. - ¡Harry y Hermione! – saltó ella. – Por supuesto, debí imaginarlo. ¿Quiénes salvan el mundo cuando los adultos no se dedican a ello? Aún recuerdo cuando salvasteis a Ginny de la cámara… –

\- Si, bueno…ahora que ya lo sabes, sé buena, trata de ocultar tu entusiasmo, y guárdanos el secreto. – dijo Intemotus, acariciando la cabeza de la rubia infantilmente.

\- Lo haré. – sonrió Chloe afablemente.

\- Bien, y ahora que ya conoces nuestro pequeño secreto, creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos cuentes lo que pasó, Chloe…- dijo Rycer, con seriedad. - ¿Qué ocurrió? –

La pregunta de lord Rycer cambió el semblante de la niña a rubia, pasando a tener una sonrisa triste en su rostro. – Bueno, es un poco largo de contar, así que…-

Empezó a relatar lo que vivió en un solo día: Como había escuchado lo que su padre, cruelmente, hablaba de ella; un poco de la última charla que tuvo con su hermano mayor; su decisión de huir de casa y evitar ser encontrada por Lord Voldemort…

\- _Que oportuno que la tormenta descargara justo cuando ese cretino llega a la mansión…ni el temporal le quiere._ \- pensó enfadado el azabache enmascarado, mientras escuchaba atento el relato de su amiga.

También explicó lo complicado que se volvió su huida, por culpa de los dementores, y que por un momento pensó que moriría al no poder resistir más su gélida presencia.

\- Por suerte me salvaste, nunca lo olvidaré Ron…- terminó de explicar Chloe, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, quien estaba muy sonrojado.

\- Bueno, esto prueba a que el ministerio ya no tiene control sobre esos viles seres, pero está claro que no nos harán caso. – observó Intemotus agudamente.

\- Le explicaremos tu caso a la Orden, ¿irás a casa de Sirius con nosotros? – le preguntó Rycer a Chloe.

\- ¿Eh? Pero…¿a él le parecerá bien? – preguntó ella, ganándose miradas extrañas.

\- ¿Cómo preguntas eso? – dijo Ron sin entender. – Pues claro que le parecerá bien. Si se ha pasado todo el verano preguntándose si vendrías a su casa. –

\- Me parece que alguien se ha olvidado de tomar la taza de chocolate. – observó Rycer. – Oye Ron, ¿y el chocolate en taza? –

\- ¿Qué? Oh, ¡maldita sea, me lo dejé abajo! – bufó el pelirrojo. – Voy por él, solo espero que no se haya enfriado. – y tras ponerse en pie, y golpeándose torpemente con la silla donde estaba sentada Intemotus, se marchó a buscar el chocolate.

\- Parece que el ser héroe y ser reconocido es nuevo para él. – observó Intemotus cuando Ron cerró la puerta. – Hay que ver como se ha puesto. –

\- Se lo merece. – repuso Rycer. – Al estar rodeado de tantos miembros familiares, es complicado para él participar en nuestras actividades. Al menos, ha impedido una tragedia…-

\- Hm…sin embargo, Draco…- susurró la rubia. – No tengo idea de cómo volverá a Hogwarts, ¿y si Voldemort le ha sometido a un interrogatorio? – se preguntaba con la voz débil.

\- Dudo que tu hermano se haya expuesto a él sin preparación previa. – afirmó Rycer. – Lo conozco bien. Año tras año se ha ido haciendo más talentoso y hábil en la magia. Estoy seguro de que estará bien…-

\- Tenemos que confiar en lo que dijo, Chloe. – dijo Intemotus severamente. – Sabes, no lo entiendo. Si a tu madre de verdad le importa tanto sus hijos, ¿porque no se opone a Voldemort? Es decir, contarían con la protección de la Orden y…-

\- Porque ella, como mi padre, sueña con la supremacía de la sangre pura…- respondió Chloe, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, por donde se veían equipos de limpieza barriendo el lodo. – Los dos nunca han escondido su descontento con la presencia muggle en el mundo mágico…ni mucho menos sus ganas de imponerse sobre ellos. –

\- Y al final, les está costando la felicidad de sus hijos. – masculló Rycer.

En ese preciso instante, Ron entró apresuradamente en la habitación, con una taza de chocolate (ya frío) en la mano. - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! – gemía asustado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ron? – le preguntó Chloe.

\- E…están aquí. – dijo entrecortadamente el pelirrojo, haciendo temblar la taza. – Mis padres, junto con varios miembros de la Orden, vienen hacia aquí. –

Capítulo 114 – ¡Al cuartel General!

Tras la puerta de la habitación, se escucharon sonoros ruidos de pisadas pasando a toda velocidad, como la de una multitud corriendo por los pasillos de madera. Luego, los pasos se detuvieron, escuchándose un cuchicheo.

\- Molly, cálmate Molly. – era la voz del señor Weasley, quien sonaba bastante nervioso.

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME, ARTHUR! – gritó la voz de la señora Weasley, quien al parecer, había comenzado a aporrear la puerta ruidosamente. – ¡ESTE CHICO ACABARÁ MATANDOME DEL SUSTO UN DÍA DE ESTOS! ¡RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! ¡ABRE ESTA PUERTA AHORA MISMO O LA TIRO ABAJO! –

\- Maldita sea, me va matar…- gimió el pelirrojo en voz baja, escondiéndose debajo de la cama como si buscara cubrirse del lanzamiento de una granada. Rycer no lo había visto tan asustado desde que se enfrentaron a Aragog en el bosque prohibido. – Haz algo colega, ¡haz algo! –

Rycer negó con la cabeza. – Hm...tu solo mantén la calma, y déjame el resto a mí. Chicas, ya sabéis como actuar, seguidme el rollo. – las chicas asintieron. - _Esperaba que mi presentación ante la Orden contara con mayor…estilo._ – bufó desde su cabeza, saco la varita y realizó un movimiento de estiramiento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sola, y lentamente, revelando a un grupo de amigos, y algunos desconocidos a los que Rycer había oído ser mencionados, pero que por primera vez veía en persona.

\- Eh, ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó una chica de cabello corto, puntiagudo y de color violeta intenso. Era Nymphadora Tonks, con su alegre cara en forma de corazón y su cómica sonrisa.

\- ¿Tú no eres…Lord Rycer? – inquirió la voz del auténtico Alastor Moody, quien se suponía iba a ser el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras el año anterior, pero que fue remplazado durante todo el cuarto curso por un mortífago chiflado y retorcido.

\- Caballeros, señoras…- saludó Rycer, con su voz aguda y tono cordial. – Es extraño que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias, pero me alegra veros…-

\- ¿Chloe? – al parecer, ella era la única "conocida" a la que reconoció Tonks. - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

\- Es…una larga historia. – respondió ella nerviosamente.

\- Me alegro de verte cielo. – dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa amable. – Ginny y los demás nos preguntábamos cuando íbamos a tener noticias tuyas. – y de repente, su semblante volvió a ser de alterada. - ¡Oh! ¿Pero que digo? ¿¡y Ron!? ¿¡Donde está Ron!? – preguntaba rápidamente, mirando a cada rincón de la habitación.

\- ¿Piensas pasarte todo él día bajo la cama? – le preguntó Intemotus, siendo ella la única que había pasado desapercibida hasta ese momento. – Te recuerdo que no saqué el polvo de ahí abajo…- se burló, riendo entre dientes.

Levantando un poco de polvo, Ron salió de debajo de la cama, bastante sucio y tosiendo. – He, hehe…hola mamá…- saludó torpemente a su madre.

Todos aguardaron impacientes la explosión de ira por parte de la señora Weasley, porque su rostro parecía lo más cercano a una olla a presión que llevaba demasiado tiempo en el fuego, calentándose. En lugar de oírla gritar y despotricar contra el menor de sus hijos varones, reaccionó de otra manera.

\- Mas te vale tener una buena explicación, jovencito…- masculló ella, de brazos cruzados y con los colmillos de tigre a la vista. – Tu cama vacía, la nota que me mostró Ginny…¿¡Tu tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba!? ¿¡Con todo lo que está pasando últimamente!? –

\- Mamá…si me permites…- empezó Ron, pero solo hizo enfadar a su madre.

\- ¡PENSAMOS QUE TE HABÍAN SECUESTRADO! – gritó Molly, haciendo que los demás se cubrieran los oídos con sus manos, a excepción de Moody. – "¡Me voy de casa, no me busquéis, no sé lo que va a pasar!", ¿¡eso fue todo lo que se te ocurrió decirnos!? -

\- Fue una nota rápida…- respondió Ron, temblando como gelatina. – Hubiera añadido algo más, pero tenía prisa y…- si no fuera por el señor Weasley, de seguro la señora Weasley se hubiera lanzado a por su hijo para darle unos cuantos azotes en el trasero.

\- Señora Weasley, antes de que regañe más a Ron, sería interesante que supiera sus razones…- dijo Rycer, haciendo que se callara. – Ron se fue de casa para comprobar que Chloe estaba bien. La chica, bueno…como seguramente ya se puede imaginar, ha huido de su casa. –

Los miembros de la Orden intercambiaron miradas de misterio, incredulidad y sorpresa.

\- ¿Por huiste de casa, Chloe? – preguntó tranquilamente Remus Lupin, captando la atención de los presentes.

\- ¡Profesor Lupin! – dijo Chloe, con sorpresa.

\- Bueno, técnicamente ya no soy vuestro profesor. – respondió él con una sonrisa afable, como siempre hacía cada vez que algún antiguo alumno le llamaba "profesor". Se le veía un poco mejor con respecto al año anterior. Seguía pálido y aparentaba estar enfermo, pero con lo bien arreglado que iba, pasaba desapercibido. - ¿Qué ocurrió? –

Chloe miró a Rycer, Intemotus, y luego a Ron, antes de comenzar a relatar los acontecimientos de su huida, una vez más. Así fue hasta llegar a la parte del rescate. La rubia no podía revelar la identidad de Ron como Ludus, por lo que dejó esa parte para Rycer.

\- Ron se iba a sacrificar por ella…- dijo el azabache enmascarado y encapuchado en tono dramáticamente épico, como relatando un cuento de héroes. – Le plantó cara a los dementores, a pesar de no poder usar magia. Afortunadamente, Intemotus y yo llegamos a tiempo y pudimos ahuyentarlos. Mas tarde, la trajimos aquí y le dimos poción herbovitalizante y una buena taza de chocolate para recuperar fuerzas…o íbamos a hacerlo, pero ustedes, claro… –

\- ¡Caray! ¡Nuestro hijo es todo un héroe, Molly! – dijo el señor Weasley en claro tono de orgullo, a pesar de que su cara reflejaba los nervios que llevaba encima. – Pero, aun así, el que los dementores actúen a sus anchas, al margen del ministerio y de la ley mágica, es un asunto muy grave. – replicó en tono severo.

\- Desde luego, y me temo que el ministro no se lo tomará en serio. – afirmó en tono lamentable un hombre alto y de piel oscura. – Oh, no nos hemos presentado, soy Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror. Es un verdadero honor conocer al hombre que le está dando tantos dolores de cabeza a los mortífagos estos días. – dijo, acercando a Rycer para estrecharle la mano.

\- Un gusto conocerte Kingsley. – respondió este amablemente.

\- Y por supuesto a Intemotus. – dijo el Auror, dirigiéndose a la castaña. - Tu intervención en el estadio de Manchester, aunque haya pasado "desapercibida" para la mayoría de mis compañeros, en mi opinión, es digna de admiración. –

\- Gra-gracias…- respondió Intemotus, sonrojada y sintiéndose alagada. - ¿Cómo lo saben? –

\- Dumbledore nos ha ido informando sobre vuestras actividades estos días. – respondió Kingsley.

\- ¡Eres mi ídolo! – chilló Tonks, acercándose rápidamente a ella para apachurrarla con sus brazos, levantándola con fuerza de la silla. – Hay que tener auténtico valor para ir allí y enfrentarte a todos esos mortífagos tu sola. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Nos hemos visto en Hogwarts? ¿A que te dedicas? ¡Que mascara tan chula! - dijo todo aquello muy deprisa.

Intemotus solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente, sin saber que responder, mientras que Molly cogía a su hijo de la cabeza y comenzaba a frotarle la cara con un trapo viejo, ante las risas de Chloe. La castaña no parecía acostumbrarse aún a la repentina aparición de un fan, y Rycer no pudo evitar pensar que eso se debía, a que no era él.

\- Oh, me parece que es la primera que nos vemos, Rycer. – dijo Lupin en tono amable, acercándose al azabache enmascarado. - ¿Nos hemos visto anteriormente? Quiero decir, en Hogwarts, como estudiantes, sin esa…mascara. –

\- Hm…tal vez, pero no entraré en detalles. – respondió Rycer. Le resultaba extraño hablar con su antiguo profesor y amigo como si se tratara de alguien a quien acababa de conocer.

\- Bueno, ya sabes quién soy. – dijo Remus. – Así como ya conoces a Alastor Moody, -prosiguió, señalando a Moody. – A Nymphadora Tonks…- la mencionada hizo su habitual queja de decir: "¡NO ME LLAMES NYMPHADORA!" haciendo reír a Chloe e Intemotus. – A Molly y Arthur Weasley…- los dos sonrieron afablemente, mientras la señora Weasley seguía tratando de sacarle el polvo de la nariz a Ron. Al final sacó la varita y le aplicó un efectivo hechizo de limpieza, que lo dejó empapado. - Kingsley Shacklebolt, bueno, el solo se presentó. – Kingsley parecía satisfecho. - Elphias Doge. –

\- Un placer, señor Rycer. - dijo el mago de cabello plateado y con voz jadeante, llamado Elphias.

\- Dedalus Diggle...- siguió Lupin.

Rycer tenía la sensación de que ya conocía a aquel mago. – _Me acuerdo, si…¡fue el primer mago al que le estreché la mano hace años! Antes incluso de conocer el mundo mágico._ – pensó detenidamente.

\- ¡Todo un honor conocerle, Lord Rycer! - gritó el excitable Diggle, quitándose el sombrero de copa de color violeta.

Remus siguió presentando al resto de miembros presentes de la Orden. - Emmeline Vance. - Una bruja de porte majestuoso, que llevaba un chal verde esmeralda, inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. - Sturgis Podmore. - Un mago con la mandíbula cuadrada y cabello grueso de color paja le guiñó un ojo. - Y Hestia Jones. - Una bruja de mejillas sonrosadas y cabello negro lo saludó con una mano desde el rincón, donde estaba la chimenea.

\- Es un honor conoceros…- saludó Rycer con caballerosidad, y haciendo una leve reverencia, dejando confusos a los allí presentes. - Y si me permiten la pregunta, ¿Por qué están aquí? Detalles, por favor… –

\- Bueno, no debería extrañarte si lo piensas bien, Rycer. – dijo Kingsley. – Molly estaba aterrada ante la idea de que Ron se había escapado de casa, e informó de ello a toda la Orden. – la mencionada asintió.

\- Con los mortífagos merodeando una vez más por el mundo mágico, nos temíamos que él fuera secuestrado. – siguió Remus. – Así que nos pusimos manos a la obra y nos pasamos toda la madrugada buscando información sobre su paradero. –

\- Entonces yo les sugerí que a lo mejor se había alojado en el Caldero Chorreante. – dijo Tonks, poniendo su nariz puntiaguda y soltando una risita. - ¡Y mira por donde! Hacerte de pleno, ¿eh? -

\- Entiendo…- susurró Rycer, aunque tras la máscara intentaba contener las ganas de reírse como un histérico ante la actitud bromista de la metamorfomaga.

\- Bueno, bueno, creo que lo más importante es que Ron está sano y salvo. – repuso el señor Weasley. - Nos has dado un buen susto, hijo…- le dijo a su hijo, cogiéndole el hombro.

\- Lo siento papá…- se disculpó Ron en tono sincero.

\- Hm…ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, no me parece el lugar más apropiado para quedarse y discutir asuntos de la Orden,…- comentó Rycer, caminando tranquilamente por la habitación, y preguntándose si el ojo mágico de Moody era capaz de revelar la identidad oculta bajo la máscara. – Considero que lo mejor es que nos traslademos al cuartel general, lo antes posible. –

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – asintió levemente Moody. – No queda mucho para la próxima reunión. Podríamos usar los polvos flu, pero aquí hay demasiados testigos, y de bien seguro nuestros enemigos estarán vigilando la red. -

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? – preguntó Chloe con timidez.

\- Porque has huido de casa, y porque de seguro te estarán buscando. – comentó Remus. – Y porque es probable que quienes te buscan, no sean personas amigables…-

\- Si has decidido oponerte a…bueno, ese ser tan horrible el cual ha visitado tu casa, pues has pasado a ser una traidora a la sangre. – dijo Tonks, no muy contenta. – Y ya sabes que esos fanáticos no son nada amistosos con los traidores. –

\- Oh...bueno, eso ya me lo esperaba. – respondió la rubia, bufando. – Y yo que estaba esperanzada en que me dejarían tranquila…-

\- Disculpe profe…esto, Remus. – decía Intemotus, tosiendo nerviosa. - ¿Qué plan propone para ir al cuartel general? -

\- Espera, antes de que expliques el plan…- Rycer hizo señas para que todos los miembros de la orden presentes entraran en el interior de la habitación. La cerró y aplicó el hechizo "Muffliato" para evitar ser oídos, de manera no verbal. – Bien, así no tendremos escuchas tratando de oír el plan. Remus, procede por favor. -

\- Gracias. Como iba diciendo, iremos al cuartel en escobas. - explicó Lupin. - Es la única manera de llegar sin recurrir a la red flu o a los Trasladores sin autorización. Chloe es demasiado joven para aparecerse, así que no vamos a jugárnosla. –

\- Si has podido huir de un grupo de dementores en una escoba, estoy seguro de que esto será prácticamente un paseo para ti. - comentó Kingsley Shacklebolt con su voz grave.

\- ¡Vuela de maravilla! – saltó Ron, pero después se sonrojó intensamente por expresarse en voz alta.

\- Pero, perdí mi escoba…- recordó Chloe, también sonrojada por el elogio de su chico.

\- Y me temo que Intemotus ni siquiera monta en una. – dijo Rycer, con las manos en la espalda. – Ella…suele viajar conmigo en mi escoba. –

\- ¿Qué escoba tienes? – quiso saber Tonks.

\- Una Saeta de Fuego. – respondió el azabache enmascarado, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Caray! –

\- Bueno, bueno, mejor dejemos el debate de las escobas para cuando estemos más seguros y lejos de aquí. – gruñó Moody. – Rycer, ¿tienes una habitación disponible en este sitio? Hay que dejar que la chica se cambie. –

\- Oh, si, por supuesto, seguidme. – dijo Rycer, abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

\- Yo ayudaré a mi pequeña prima a preparar sus cosas. - dijo Tonks alegremente.

Y tras cerrar la puerta, dejando a Tonks poniendo en movimiento las pertenencias de Chloe, Rycer condujo al resto de los miembros de la Orden presentes, además de Ron (siendo arrastrado por su madre) e Intemotus, hasta la puerta de su habitación. – Hm…me olvidé de ordenar la habitación, estará hecha un desastre. ¿Os importaría dejarme un minuto? – como nadie respondió nada, el azabache se encerró rápidamente en su habitación.

Sacó su estuche mágico y lo colocó en medio de la habitación. Luego se subió encima de la mesa y empezó a mover la varita como su estuviera dirigiendo una orquestra. Los libros, los zapatos, y las prendas de vestir del joven mago comenzaron a saltar alegremente desde donde estaban, y poco a poco comenzaron a moverse, en dirección al estuche.

Uno por uno, todos los objetos de su pertenencia saltaron dentro del estuche, en orden y sin apenas desviarse del camino. Una vez todo estaba guardado dentro, el joven mago dejó una nota escrita aplastada por la lampara, para aclararle a Tom que ya no se alojaría más en el Caldero, por lo menos, hasta el próximo año.

Rycer se sintió un poco tonto, pensando en que debió de tenerlo todo listo para salir rápidamente del lugar en cualquier momento, en vez de tener todas sus pertenencias repartidas en la habitación, como si no hubiera nada por lo que preocuparse. – _Si es que a veces soy…_ \- pensaba, negando con la cabeza.

\- _¿Un idiota excesivamente confiado?_ – se burló Sombra, con voz socarrona y con aparentes ganas de aguarle el día al joven mago.

\- _¡Oh venga! Esperaba tener un puñetero día sin tener que escuchar tu fastidiosa voz._ – bufó Rycer mentalmente, cerrando su estuche mágico.

\- _¿Porque no te quitas la capa y te muestras al público?_ – sugirió Sombra. - _¡Vamos! Firmar unas cuantas camisetas o pergaminos no hace daño a nadie. ¡Ve y grítales a todos que eres el maldito Harry Potter!_ –

\- _No tengo ni tiempo y ni ganas de firmar nada._ – bufó Rycer, a punto de entrar en la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas. – _Y si hiciera eso, solo me ganaría quedarme fuera de las misiones y estar bajo la vigilancia constante de los aurores, y yo…odio…estar vigilado…Ahora, si me haces un favor…¡CIERRA LA BOCA!_ –

\- _Pff, eres incluso más escandaloso en tu cabeza que en el resto del entorno…-_ se quejó Sombra. – _¡Vete a freír espárragos! –_ y no se le volvió a oír, lo que puso muy contento a Rycer.

A continuación, se acercó a la entrada y abrió la puerta. – Adelante…- dijo el azabache enmascarado.

Poco a poco todos entraron dentro. Algunos se sentaron cerca de la chimenea, otros se apoyaron en la cama e Intemotus opto por permanecer cerca de la ventana, por donde se avistaban a las personas que tomaban bebidas, posiblemente celebrando que al fin las calles estaban un poco más limpias.

\- Bonito alojamiento, Rycer. – comentó Moody, con su ojo mágico girando sin parar. – Sin embargo, ¿Por qué tanto interés en ordenar la habitación? –

\- Me gusta tenerlo todo ordenado. – repuso Rycer, sin perder la compostura. – Sencillamente no me preocupo mucho por ese detalle, a menos que reciba visitas a gran escala. –

De repente, el ojo mágico de Ojoloco se atascó, quedando el ojo mirando hacia el techo. - ¡Oh, maldita sea! – gruñó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Intemotus desde la ventana.

Moody gruñó de nuevo con enojo, y se llevó una mano al ojo mágico. - ¡Se atasca continuamente desde que lo usó aquel canalla de Crouch! –

Y dicho eso se quitó el ojo, lo cual produjo un desagradable ruido de succión, como el de un desatascador en un fregadero.

\- ¡Tch! Eso es asqueroso… - comentó Rycer con desagrado, mientras Intemotus y Ron ponían muecas desagradables.

\- ¡Rayos! – gruñó Moody. - ¿Alguien tiene por ahí un vaso de agua? –

\- ¿No puedes aplicarle un Aguamenti y ya? – preguntó Rycer, tratando de contener la risa.

\- No es algo tan sencillo, Rycer. – gruñó de nuevo Moody. – Necesito el vaso para arreglar este maldito ojo. –

\- Pediré uno abajo. – dijo Ron, quizás tratando de encontrar una excusa para tomarse un respiro tras la limpieza a fondo que le dio Molly.

Tardó unos seis minutos en volver. Era poco, pero el ambiente estaba un tanto cargado. Rycer recibía miradas vigilantes por parte de sus "camaradas" de la Orden. No podía evitar sentirse un poco fastidiado, aunque comprendía que para ellos debía ser extraño tener en el equipo a un miembro enmascarado y con aires de misterio.

Al fin, Ron había regresado con el vaso de agua.

\- Gracias chico. – le dijo Moody. Metió el ojo mágico en el agua y lo empujó varias veces con un dedo; el ojo cabeceó mirando a los presentes uno por uno. - Necesito una visibilidad de trescientos sesenta grados para el viaje de regreso. – y volvió a ponerse el ojo, que después de la limpieza giraba tan rápido que Rycer no podía evitar marearse un poco con sólo mirarlo.

Kingsley Shacklebolt y Sturgis Podmore estaban examinando curiosos lo que había debajo de la cama, como si esperaran encontrar algo de interés. Ambos negaron decepcionados al no hallar resultados.

\- Excelente. - dijo Remus, levantando la cabeza al ver entrar a Tonks y a Chloe. - Creo que nos queda un minuto. Tendríamos que salir al patio para emprender el vuelo. –

\- ¿Un minuto? – inquirió Rycer.

\- Bueno, como ya debes de saber, no nos solemos quedar demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio durante una misión. – respondió Remus. – Por eso controlamos el tiempo que permanecemos en un sitio en concreto, y como este lugar puede albergar magos y brujas de todo tipo, pues…-

\- Tenemos que ser cautos. – añadió Kingsley.

\- Bien, antes de salir, tu, muchacha, acércate aquí. – dijo Moody con brusquedad, haciéndole señas a Chloe con la varita para que se acercara. - Tengo que desilusionarte. –

\- ¿Desilusioque? – preguntó Chloe sin entender.

\- Un encantamiento desilusionador. - explicó Moody mientras levantaba su varita. - Tal vez podríamos usar una capa invisible para ocultarte, pero de nada te servirá en pleno vuelo. No, definitivamente esto te disfrazará mejor. Allá vamos...-

Le dio unos fuertes golpes en la coronilla, y Rycer escuchó un ruidillo que se asemejaba a cuando alguien partía en dos un huevo.

\- Impresionante…- Era la primera vez que Rycer contemplaba los maravillosos efectos del encantamiento desilusionador, el cual, aún no dominaba. Miró de arriba abajo a Chloe, o, mejor dicho, lo que había quedado de ella, pues ya no se parecía en nada a lo que era antes. No se había vuelto invisible, sino que había adoptado el color y la textura exacta de la puerta que tenía detrás. Por lo visto, se había convertido en una especie de camaleón humano.

\- ¡WOW! ¡Soy invisible! – saltó alegremente la rubia.

\- Vamos, por las otras escaleras. – gruñó Moody, guiando a la "tropa" por la otra ruta que conducía hasta el patio.

Era el mismo patio donde año tras año, el azabache entraba al callejón Diagon, pero en aquel momento nadie había entrado, el cielo volvía a cubrirse de nubes, pero eran grises y permanecían en un estado neutro, como decidiéndose a iniciar otra tormenta, o quedarse allí, quietecitas. Había un barril lleno de viejas escobas, que Rycer identificó como Barredoras 7.

\- _Mira, como las que usan los miembros del equipo de Ravenclaw._ – pensó el azabache enmascarado, con gratos recuerdos de cuando se enfrentaba al equipo azul.

\- Es de día. -gruñó Moody, recorriendo el cielo con su ojo mágico. – Habría preferido que el cielo estuviera más oscuro, las nubes no bastan. Bueno, ¡tú! - le gritó a Chloe, quien se estremeció. - Vamos a volar en formación cerrada. Tonks irá delante de ti, así que no te separes de su cola. Lupin te cubrirá desde abajo. Yo iré detrás de ti. Los demás nos rodearán. No hemos de romper filas bajo ningún concepto, ¿entendido? Si alguno de nosotros muere...-

\- ¿Pu…puede pasar? - preguntó Chloe, temblando como gelatina, pero Moody no le hizo caso.

\- _Desde luego, sobre todo si son los mortífagos quienes están detrás de los ataques…-_ pensó el joven mago de cicatriz de rayo bajo la máscara. Tras los horrores vividos en Manchester, ya se esperaba cualquier cosa.

\- No seas exagerado, Ojoloco, tampoco es que estemos tan lejos del cuartel. - intervino Tonks mientras ataba la bolsa de Chloe a un arnés que colgaba de su escoba.

\- Sólo estoy explicando el plan para volver seguros. - gruñó Moody. – Debemos volver al cuartel general, y ya sabes que siempre podemos encontrarnos con esos miserables de capa negra, así que si morimos en el intento...-

\- No va a morir nadie…- terció Kingsley con su voz grave y tranquilizadora, pero Ron parecía bastante tenso.

\- Pongámonos en marcha, cuanto más rápido salgamos, antes estaremos allí. – dijo Remus, montando en una Barredora 7.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Intemotus parecía bastante nerviosa, pero segura de si misma. Chloe parecía impaciente por salir volando y Ron, constantemente miraba a sus espaldas, solo para ver a su madre discutiendo con el señor Weasley.

Tonks se mostraba pensativa, tal vez eso explicara que su cabello cambiara constantemente de color, pasando por el violeta, rojo, rosa, lila, amarillo, verde…era casi como un semáforo estropeado. Los demás ya estaban listos para salir disparados hacia el cielo.

\- ¡A mi señal! – exclamó Lupin, alzando la varita. - ¡Tres…dos…uno…vamos! – gritó, lanzando chispas rojas hacia el cielo.

Rycer entendió que las chispas, eran para anunciar a la retaguardia de que partían del Caldero Chorreante, y que, por tanto, debían mantenerse alerta.

\- _¿Cuántos miembros hay en la Orden?_ – se preguntaba el azabache enmascarado.

Negando con la cabeza, pasó la pierna derecha por encima de su Saeta de Fuego, sujetó el mango con fuerza y notó que la escoba vibraba un poco, como si estuviera deseando tanto como él emprender el vuelo una vez más. Luego, pegó una patada al suelo y despegó, al mismo ritmo que los demás.

Con el aire fresco azotando su "preciosa" mascara, Rycer voló a la misma velocidad que los demás, ya que sabía que las Barredoras 7 se quedaban bastante lejos de las capacidades de su Saeta de Fuego.

\- ¿¡Como vas, Intemotus!? – preguntó Remus a la chica enmascarada en voz alta.

\- ¡Bi-bien! ¡Cre-creo que bien! – respondió ella en tono inseguro.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra desviarte de la ruta, Ron! – le advirtió Molly a su hijo. Ella tenía una bolsa atada en su escoba, posiblemente llevaba en ella las pertenencias de Ron.

\- ¡No voy a desviarme! – se quejó Ron. - ¡Y no te pegues tanto a mí, mamá! ¡Vas a hacer que me caiga de la escoba! –

\- ¡No le grites a tu madre! – le regañó la señora Weasley.

\- ¡Si no grita, no hay manera de que le oigas, cariño! – observó el señor Weasley.

Rycer pensó que iba a ser difícil pasar desapercibidos, si tenían a los Weasley discutiendo tal y como lo hacían en la Madriguera. Tal vez por ello Moody se apresuró en dar instrucciones y así callarlos.

\- ¡Necesitamos más altitud! – gritó Ojoloco con voz potente. - ¡Ascended cuatrocientos metros más! ¡Subid hacia arriba y adentrémonos en las nubes! –

\- ¡Bieeen! – se escuchó chillar a Chloe alegremente. La voz venía de una escoba que iba, aparentemente sola.

\- ¡No nos hagas pasar entre nubes! - repuso Tonks enojada. - ¡Vamos a quedar empapados, Ojoloco! -

\- ¡Sacad las varitas y mantenedlas encendidas una vez allí para que nadie se pierda! – indicó Moody. - ¡Yo os guiaré! –

Entonces Rycer entendió porque era tan crucial que el ojo de Ojoloco no fallara: Si iban a camuflarse entre las nubes, la visibilidad quedaba bastante reducida para el ojo humano, pero no para un ojo mágico como el que poseía Moody.

\- ¿¡Llamamos la atención!? – preguntó Tonks, quien volaba al lado del ex Auror.

\- ¡No, de momento no, pero eso no nos garantiza que no contemos con espías intentando seguirnos el rastro! –

A medida que ganaban altura, Rycer se sentía agradecido de contar con una máscara, ya que así tenía sus ojos bien protegidos del frío. En ese momento, debajo ya no veía nada más que diminutas casas, árboles y vehículos, todos ellos, muy diminutos.

\- _No volaba tan alto desde aquel partido en el que fui atacado por los dementores…-_ pensó el azabache enmascarado, mientras volaba. _– Aún recuerdo cuando esos malditos por poco acaban conmigo…-_

El trayecto no se prolongaría por mucho, ya en apenas unos minutos ya estarían en el cuartel general, que no era otro que la casa de Sirius, en el Nº12 de Grimmauld Place. El azabache comprendía porque habían escogido ese lugar como el cuartel general: A parte de ser la casa de un miembro de la Orden, aquella casa contaba con todo tipo de encantamientos y hechizos protectores, perfecto para esconder tanto a miembros habituales, comprometidos o perseguidos por la ley.

\- ¿¡Hay alguna señal del enemigo allí atrás!? – preguntó Moody en voz alta.

\- ¿¡Que pasa!? – inquirió Tonks, con voz temblorosa debido al frio. - ¿¡A caso ese ojo mágico tuyo no puede ver a tus espaldas!? –

\- ¡Nunca está de más en preguntar! – gruñó Moody. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya estamos aquí! – anunció en voz alta. - ¡Ahora todos! ¡Permaneced en línea y comenzad a descender! –

Ordenados a una distancia determinada, los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a descender. Siguieron bajando hasta que Rycer empezó a distinguir faros y farolas, chimeneas y antenas de televisión. Estaba deseando llegar al suelo, aunque tenía la impresión de que deberían descongelarlo para separarlo de su escoba.

\- _Si, tengo congeladas hasta las partes bajas…_ \- pensó el azabache enmascarado, sintiendo que le iba a costar hablar durante los siguientes cinco minutos, una vez tocaran tierra.

\- ¡Allá vamos! - gritó Tonks, y unos segundos más tarde todos fueron aterrizando.

Rycer tomó tierra, con Intemotus y Chloe detrás de él. La primera casi se resbala a la hora de bajar de la escoba, pero se apoyó a tiempo en el palo, mientras que a la segunda aún no podía verla bien, así de dio por sentado de que se encontraba de una pieza. justo detrás de ella y desmontó en una parcela de hierba sin cortar, en medio de una pequeña plaza. Tonks ya había empezado a desabrochar el arnés que sujetaba la bolsa con las pertenecías de Chloe, que desde donde se observaba, parecía más una patata atada con una cuerda.

El joven mago bajo la máscara contempló su alrededor. Las sucias fachadas de los edificios no parecían muy acogedoras; algunas tenían los cristales de las ventanas rotas, y éstos brillaban débilmente reflejando la ahora escasa luz que ofrecía el día, y la de algunas farolas que se habían encendido, quizás, para compensar la falta de luz. La pintura de muchas puertas estaba desconchada, y junto a varios portales se acumulaba la basura.

\- _Genial, el alcalde se olvidó de negociar con el servicio de recogida de basura._ – bufó Rycer mentalmente. - O es eso, o tal vez se deba a la inundación, quien sabe…-

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – se escuchó preguntar a Chloe.

\- Espera un poco. – le dijo Remus en voz baja.

Moody hurgaba en su capa con las nudosas manos entumecidas por el frío.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – masculló. A continuación, levantó algo que parecía un encendedor de plata y lo accionó. La farola más cercana hizo "pum" y se apagó. Volvió a accionar el artilugio, y se apagó la siguiente; siguió accionándolo hasta que todas las farolas de la plaza se hubieron apagado y la única luz que quedó fue la que procedía de unas ventanas con las cortinas echadas y la de la luna en cuarto creciente.

\- Que artefacto más extraño. – comentó Rycer, observando con curiosidad el inusual artilugio que portaba Ojoloco. - ¿Qué es? -

\- Me lo prestó Dumbledore. - dijo Moody, guardándose el apagador en el bolsillo y sin entrar en detalles. - Por si algún muggle asoma la cabeza por la ventana, ¿sabes? Y ahora en marcha, deprisa. –

\- De acuerdo… – respondió el azabache, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya se esperaba que Moody no iba a responderle a la primera, más que nada porque se encontraban en mitad de una calle donde perfectamente podían ser espiados.

\- ¿Muchachos? Creo que no hace falta que os recuerde lo que hay que hacer, ¿no? – gruñó Moody, comenzando a andar.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Tonks, pero tan repentinamente como dudo, saltó de golpe. - ¡Oh, si! Las varitas…-

Rycer, Intemotus y los demás miembros de la Orden se armaron con las varitas y comenzaron a caminar por la parcela cubierta de hierba, cruzaron la calle y subieron a la acera.

De una de las ventanas del piso de arriba de la casa más cercana, salía música amortiguada. Un intenso olor a basura podrida se expandía desde el montón de bolsas de desperdicios que había al otro lado de una verja destrozada.

\- Es aquí…- murmuró Moody. Le hizo señas a los Weasley para que Ron fuera hacia él, y luego llamó a Chloe. Les entregó a los dos un trozo de pergamino y acercó el extremo iluminado de su varita para que pudiera ver el texto. - Leedlo rápido y memorizadlo. –

Rycer entendió que podía hacer, aunque en su caso le hicieron memorizarse la ubicación del cuartel oralmente, en vez de por escrito. _– "El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres."_ – recordó, mientras escuchaba a sus amigos leer el texto.

 **Nota del Autor:** ¡Madre mía! En serio, me gustaría regresar al mismo ritmo de subida que tenía al principio, (¿Cómo era? Creo que dos capítulos nuevos cada 4 días), luego pasó a ser dos por semana, y ahora cada 3 semanas, que barbaridad. Lo siento chicos, pero si habéis leído mis notas anteriores, sabréis porque voy a este ritmo ;(

Bueno, no sean impacientes, ya casi volvemos a los eventos de Hogwarts, aunque por supuesto, veremos cantidad de novedades, y yo, personalmente, estoy impaciente por empezar. Solo espero que mi tiempo, y mis ganas me permitan seguir escribiendo y no echarme atrás.

Ya que estoy por aquí, me gustaría resolver una pequeña duda que he observado en los comentarios, en referencia a los ojos de Harry. Como deciros esto, si habéis leído la obra original, sabréis entonces de que los ojos de Lord Voldemort eran como de gato, eso sí, en tono rojizo (los ojos de gato, tengo entendido, es a causa de uno de sus horrocrux, y yo creo que esto lo causo el antepenúltimo de ellos). En cambio, los ojos de Harry se conservan normales, pero el color (solo el color) pasa a ser rojo cuando se siente influenciado por la magia oscura (esto sucede cuando está muy, pero que muy enfadado). Me parecía interesante agregar eso del cambio de color de ojo, en cualquier mago o bruja que recurra y se esté bajo la influencia de la magia oscura. Y hablando del color de ojos bajo los efectos de la magia oscura, es posible que el rojo no sea el único (léanse bien el fic y tal vez sepan porque) (Recomiendo 50. Ch 99-100 Año IV).

¿Cómo hace un mago para llegar a ese punto? Eso seguramente también os lo preguntareis. Bueno, es un proceso que empieza cuando el mago o la bruja comienza a estudiar magia oscura, y la va desarrollando. Cuando la va usando, su influencia en este tipo de magia puede aumentar, y manifestarse ante las emociones fuertes del usuario, en este caso, sucede ante la ira del que la usa (Voldy y Harrito son buenos ejemplos, par de cascarrabias :V)

También he pensado en mirarme todo el fic y corregirlo debidamente en su momento, porque hay un serio error en el durante los primeros años, (y seguramente más de uno se dio cuenta ya a estas alturas) que no es otra cosa que los tiempos verbales. Cuando lo leo y me doy cuenta, me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro (¿¡Pero qué has hecho desgraciado!? Que como vea esto la profe de lengua te va meter tal leche que te mandará volando a Marte! ¡y sin necesidad de una f*ck*ng nave espacial!) Eso que pienso sería así, si estuviera aun en el cole, pero como no es el caso…xDDD

Vale, la cuestión es que eso se debe a que yo escribía deprisa, y los errores aparecían después (Creo que no soy el único escritor de esta web que ha tenido un problema así, ¡no me miréis acusadoramente! -.-). Que faena, tengo pensado corregir los tiempos verbales de esas páginas una vez de por finalizado el fic, ya que si me pongo a ello ahora…¡De seguro os presentareis en mi oficina y me diréis "¡Escribe, maldito, escribe!" mientras hacéis papilla conmigo xD.

Ok, eso es todo por el momento, ahora me podré a preparar los siguientes capítulos y un informe sobre la cantidad de cicles que me encuentro debajo de las mesas, y que los ***** de mis colegas (tan amablemente :V) me dejan ahí pegaditos. Nos vemos ;)

PD: Si estos últimos capítulos también tienen errores, serán corregidos a su debido tiempo, ¿Ok? Ahora hazme un favor y baja la pistola :V


	58. Ch115-116-Año V

Capítulo 115 – La primera reunión de la Orden

\- Oh, ya veo, pero Ojoloco, yo ya sabía la ubicación del...- decía Ron, arqueando las cejas, pero fue interrumpido por los gruñidos de Moody. - Ya vine aquí antes con mis padres y mis hermanos. - se quejó, mientras que Chloe parecía un poco perdida.

\- Pero…¿Dónde está la casa de…? – preguntaba la rubia, aún con la apariencia de un camaleón con los colores del escenario donde se encontraban.

\- ¡Pronto muchacha! - gruñó Moody, le arrebató a la niña invisible el trozo de pergamino y le prendió fuego con la punta de la varita. Mientras las llamas devoraban el mensaje, que cayó flotando al suelo.

Ella volvió a mirar las casas que había a su alrededor. A Rycer le daban ganas de reírse ante semejante método de confusión que se había trabajado la Orden para ocultar el Cuartel. Estaban delante del número 11. Luego miró a la izquierda y vio el número 10, a la derecha, sin embargo, estaba el número 13.

\- Piensa en lo que acabas de memorizar…- le recordó Lupin con serenidad.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el azabache enmascarado contempló como una puerta de caoba salió de la nada entre los números 11 y 13, y de inmediato aparecieron unas paredes nuevas y unas relucientes ventanas. Era como si, de pronto, se hubiera inflado una casa más, empujando a las que tenía a ambos lados y apartándolas de su camino.

\- _Así es como funciona el encantamiento Fidelio entonces, hm…-_ pensó Rycer, emocionado al contemplar por primera vez la función de uno de los encantamientos más complicados de realizar. El equipo de música del número once seguía sonando. Por lo visto, los muggles que había dentro no habían notado nada. – _Me recuerda un poco cuando accioné la primera entrada hacia el Santuario de Gryffindor…-_

\- ¿¡A que esperan!? ¡Muévanse! - gruñó Moody, empujando a Ron y Chloe por la espalda. Los dos subieron los decorativos escalones de granito, ambos, observando maravillados la puerta que acababa de materializarse. La puerta no parecía tener ni un año de vida, por lo nueva y pulida que estaba, y la aldaba de plata tenía forma de león, claramente dorado. No había cerradura ni buzón.

Lupin sacó su varita y dio un golpe con ella en la puerta. Rycer oyó unos ruidos metálicos, como el de una cerradura abriéndose. La puerta se abrió con un ligero ruidillo.

\- Vamos, todos adentro, rápido. - les indicó Remus a todos. – En orden y sin empujar, ah, y procurad no tocar nada. –

Con paciencia, Rycer espero un poco a que los que se habían plantado en frente de la entrada pasaran a dentro de la casa, no sin que antes Moody soltara las luces que guardó con aquel extraño artefacto que le prestó Dumbledore. Las luces volvieron volando a sus bombillas y la plaza se iluminó, momentáneamente, con una luz naranja; entonces Moody entró renqueando en la casa. Fue ahí cuando, junto con Intemotus, pasaron a dentro de la "casa", si se le podía llamar así.

En opinión del azabache, lo que estaba viendo se asemejaba más a la casa de un duque. El techo del pasadizo estaba decorado con cortas lamparas de araña, olía bastante bien, algo que Rycer definió como "nuevo". El resto de los miembros de la Orden iban entrando, con Tonks llevando la bolsa de Chloe, y Dedalus (al ser el último), se encargó de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Ay! – gimió Chloe, cuando Moody le dio con la varita en la cabeza. Esto provocó que la muchacha perdiera el encantamiento desilusionador, volviéndola visible de nuevo.

A medida que los primeros del grupo avanzaban, las lamparas se iban iluminando, porque no había ninguna ventana entre las paredes que ofreciera iluminación natural, a pesar de que las lamparas de araña no eran de focos artificiales, sino que tenían (según pudo observar el azabache) velas encantadas, que le recordaban un poco a las que había en el gran comedor de Hogwarts.

\- Si hubierais visto como estaba esta casa hace apenas un año…- comentó Tonks, a sus espaldas. – Parecía una pocilga abandonada, que horror. Por suerte, Sirius contó con mucha ayuda para cambiar el decorado. Le hemos quitado veinte años a este sitio por lo menos. –

\- ¿Cuántos miembros de la Orden asistirán hoy a la reunión? – preguntó Rycer.

\- Algunos…¡Ay! – gimió Tonks cuando estaba respondiendo, debido a que se pegó un golpe contra el paragüero, que al ser cerámico, al caerse, se agrietó. - ¡Ups! A Sirius no le va a gustar eso…¡Oh! ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah, sí! – sacó su varita y susurrando el hechizo "Reparo" arregló el paragüero, dejándolo como estaba. - Algunos de los que nos han acompañado hoy regresarán en breve a sus respectivos puestos de vigilancia, y otros serán asignados a nuevas misiones. Hoy viene Dumbledore junto con Snape para informarnos sobre el avance del enemigo. –

\- Entiendo…- susurró Rycer, pero su voz sonaba como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de partirse de risa.

La alfombra del vestíbulo era roja y alargada, el cual guiaba al invitado por todo el vestíbulo. Las paredes estaban decoradas con un papel de color blanco playa, y los cuadros estaban bien pulidos.

Oyeron unos rápidos pasos, como si alguien bajara unas escaleras de manera ruidosa. De una esquina, apareció Ginny. - ¡Chloe! ¡Ron! – dijo ella alegremente, mientras corría a darles un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Ginny! – se rio Chloe, tal vez algo asfixiada por como la pelirroja estaba dándole el abrazo. Había conseguido cargarla y todo.

\- ¡Oh cielos, que bueno que estás bien! – dijo Ginny con los ojos brillosos. – Y Ron, caray, vaya pinta que llevas hermano. –

Ron temblaba porque había viajado en escoba y apenas contó con el tiempo necesario como para secarse. – No estoy así porque quiera, ¿sabes? – comentó él desganado y con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Dónde están Fred y George? – preguntó el señor Weasley a su hija.

\- Arriba, sacándole brillo a los pasamanos con sus traseros. – respondió ella con burla, y dejando respirar a Chloe. – Aunque no se sabe muy bien en qué lado de la casa se han colado esos dos. Ahora que pueden aparecerse se mueven por todo el lugar como si fueran los fantasmas de Hogwarts. –

\- Pero bueno, ¿es que no se pueden estar quietos esos dos? – se quejó Molly, con las manos en las caderas. – Ya hablaremos luego, tenemos una reunión. Ginny, si eres tan amable, llevate a Chloe y a Ron a la habitación de arriba. Ha sido un día muy ajetreado. –

\- Si, ya me di cuenta mamá. – observó Ginny. De repente, su mirada quedó fija en Rycer e Intemotus. – Ustedes son…- decía en tono sorpresivo.

\- Hola…- saludó Rycer de un susurro.

\- Buenas tardes. – dijo Intemotus en tono cordial.

Mientras Ginny observaba de arriba abajo a los enmascarados miembros de la Orden, Chloe fue con su prima Tonks.

\- Gracias por llevarme mis cosas, Nympha…¡Quiero decir! Tonks. – dijo la rubia agradecida, y corrigiéndose automáticamente al ver como su prima se estaba irritando al principio cuando la llamaba por su nombre.

\- De nada. – respondió Tonks, entregándole la bolsa encantada a la rubia y mostrando una sonrisa cómica que la hizo reír.

\- Bien, enanos, ¡fuera de aquí! – gruñó Moody, dejando que Ginny, Chloe y Ron se marcharan por las escaleras refunfuñando. – En cuanto a ustedes dos, es por aquí, ¡Vamos! – les dijo a Rycer e Intemotus, indicándoles que siguieran desfilando hacia delante.

Mientras avanzaban, Rycer se quedó un poco intrigado al escuchar los amortiguados ruidos de alguien despotricando tras unas cortinas de terciopelo, pero no le dio más importancia, porque sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en frente de una puerta doble.

\- Esos mocosos han intentado oír nuestras conversaciones en repetidas ocasiones, sobre todo los gemelos de Molly. – comentó Moody, sacando su varita y dándole un toque al manillar de la puerta, la cual brillaba como si hubiera sido pulida con cera. – tuvimos que añadir un encantamiento de impasibilidad para poder reunirnos sin que ese par de atolondrados trataran de espiarnos. –

\- Pero, ¿no son ya mayores de edad? – preguntó Intemotus tímidamente. – Quiero decir, ¿no forman parte de la Orden? –

\- ¡Aún no, Intemotus! – dijo Molly escandalizada. – Son todavía estudiantes de Hogwarts, y muy jóvenes para que tengan que meterse en asuntos de la Orden. –

Pero Rycer entendía (más por el tono de preocupación con el que se expresaba la señora Weasley) que ella en realidad, no quería que más de sus hijos se vieran involucrados en la guerra contra Lord Voldemort, algo que podía entender perfectamente dado de tanto Bill como Charlie se unieron (uno seguía en Egipto y el otro en Rumanía).

\- _Me siento un poco hipócrita por tener la posibilidad de estar en una reunión de la Orden, y ellos no._ – pensó el azabache enmascarado. – _Aunque también creo que Hermi y yo nos hemos ganado a pulso estar aquí._ –

Las puertas se abrieron y Rycer contempló una alargada mesa de comedor, rodeada por sillas doradas con cojines rojizos. En la mesa había por lo menos treinta personas sentadas, no solo había ingleses, sino que había al menos unos cinco o seis con apariencia extranjera. Todos ellos cuchicheaban en voz baja, aunque se detuvieron en seco solo con ver a los dos jóvenes enmascarados y sus acompañantes.

\- ¡Aja! ¡Los héroes del momento! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! – saludó con una amplia sonrisa Sirius Black, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ellos para recibirles.

A Rycer le alegró mucho volver a ver a su padrino, aunque tal y como pasó con Remus, se sintió extraño al hablar con él como si acabara de conocerlo. Sirius iba con ropa de casa: una elegante bata negra, con pantalones y pantuflas a juego. Mientras que los demás magos y brujas presentes iban con ropa de calle, muy propia de entre las personas mágicas (túnicas generalmente).

– Creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos. Yo soy Sirius Black, ¡el propietario de este pedazo de casa! – se presentó en tono presumido, estrechándole la mano entusiasmadamente a Rycer, y luego a Intemotus, mientras los otros miembros que les acompañaron iban entrando en la sala y escogiendo asiento. – Adelante, adelante, en breve llegarán Dumbledore y Snive…- tosió con nerviosismo. - esto, Snape, si, ese…- masculló con los ojos entrecerrados.

La sala de reuniones era bastante amplia, con una gran lampara de araña color dorado presidiendo el techo. En las iluminadas paredes blancas habían colgados varios cuadros, todos ellos mirando curiosos a los reunidos (a Rycer le pareció gracioso el cuadro de un señor, viejito y canoso, el cual se comía las uñas como si estuviera con los nervios de punta), además de estanterías con bajillas lujosas, y floreros con plantas exóticas a su justa medida. Entre los miembros presentes, destacaba la figura inconfundible de la siempre estricta, e inteligente Minerva McGonagall, la subdirectora, jefa de la casa Gryffindor y profesora de Transformaciones en Hogwarts. También estaba Amos Diggory (empleado del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas), quien se levantó de su asiento para recibir al señor Weasley con un abrazo, antes de ponerse a hablar. Y con otro grupo de magos se encontraba Bill, hablando probablemente sobre economía.

\- _Que raro, pensaba que Bill se encontraba en Egipto._ – pensó el azabache enmascarado.

\- ¡Eh Lunático! ¿Cómo ha ido el rescate? - preguntó Sirius a su mejor amigo licántropo. - Ron está bien, ¿no? -

\- Si, ha subido junto con Ginny y Chloe arriba. – respondió Remus, sacándose el abrigo y dejando que levitara hasta un perchero que había en una esquina. – No te lo vas a creer Sirius, no te vas a creer por lo que esos niños han pasado. – afirmó con seriedad.

\- Ya lo comentaremos ahora, primero…- señaló uno de los asientos de la gran mesa, indicándole a su amigo que se apresurara en sentarse.

\- Bien, ustedes dos se sentarán a mi lado. Que bien, ¿no? – dijo Sirius, dirigiéndose a Rycer e Intemotus mientras se frotaba las manos. – Oh, diantres, ¿Cuándo piensan aparecer ese par de dos? ¡No tenemos todo el día! – refunfuñó, mirando su también dorado reloj de bolsillo.

Se escuchó un ruido desde el fondo del largo vestíbulo, por donde dos figuras entraron y se iban aproximando hasta la sala donde todos estaban reunidos. Rycer no tenía ninguna duda de quién era el primero: Albus Dumbledore, con su reluciente, larga y plateada barba, seguido por… "¡El super agente secreto Snape!".

\- _Hehe, me encanta ese nombre…-_ pensó el azabache enmascarado, riéndose disimuladamente (que conveniente la máscara, ¿no?), con los brazos en la espalda y aguardando a que los últimos en llegar entraran en la sala.

\- Sentimos el retraso, Sirius. – dijo Dumbledore, poco antes de entrar en la sala junto con Severus Snape. – Estamos muy ocupados ultimando los preparativos para el nuevo año escolar. –

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Sirius con burla. - ¿No habrás estado enganchado a otro de esos dichosos crucigramas muggle del "Daily Mail"? –

\- Oh sí, me gustaría muchísimo poder desviar un poco mi atención de los problemas actuales, pero lamentablemente no puede ser. – respondió el director amablemente, frotándose la barba.

Snape carraspeó. – Siento interrumpir vuestra conversación caballeros…pero me temo que tengo un informe que presentar…y no…tengo todo el día…- susurró, sin desviar su penetrante mirada de Rycer, el cual se mostraba tranquilo e impasible.

\- _Lo siento profesor, pero ni siquiera usted puede conocer mi pequeño secreto._ – sonrió Rycer bajo la máscara, y manteniendo la concentración para anular el intento de lectura mental por parte de su maestro.

\- Bien, pues entra, da el parte y enciérrate de nuevo en las mazmorras para seguir jugando con tus venenos. – se burló Sirius de brazos cruzados.

\- Te sugiero que no me des ideas, Black…- susurró Snape con desprecio. – O de lo contrario, alguien podría correr peligro mortal…- resaltó la última palabra y se dirigió a su asiento.

Rycer, al principio, no comprendió porque el semblante alegre de su padrino decayó en picado, volviéndose sombrío y triste, hasta que lo recordó. Incluso tras todos los años que habían pasado, Sirius en el fondo seguía sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de Lily y James, porque fue idea suya el que cambiaran de guardián secreto en el último momento. Ese plan, como bien se encargó de recordarle Snape, acabó siendo mortal para la familia Potter.

\- Oye…- le dijo Rycer a Sirius. – no te decaigas ahora. Dumbledore me contó un poco de lo ocurrido hace años atrás con los Potter, pero recuerda quien es el único culpable de aquella tragedia, de todas las que se han vivido en la primera guerra y la que está por venir: Voldemort…-

\- Pero…- decía Sirius en voz baja, comenzando a respirar bruscamente. - si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido…si tan solo hubiera aceptado el plan inicial de James…quizás hoy Harry…-

\- Él no te culpa de nada. – repuso Rycer. - Estoy completamente seguro. –

\- ¿Conoces a Harry? – preguntó Sirius, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta.

\- Si. – contestó Rycer con tranquilidad. – Una larga historia, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de ello. Vamos, hay que empezar la reunión…- dijo, cogiendo el hombro de Sirius. – A Harry no le gustaría verte triste, y culpándote de todo. Eres su padrino…para él tenerte a ti es tan bueno como tener de vuelta a sus padres…-

\- ¿Tú crees? – Sirius estaba desconcertado. – Es raro. Harry nunca me ha hablado de ti. –

\- No nos vemos demasiado, cierto. – dijo Rycer, de brazos cruzados. – Pero entre lo poco que me ha contado, y lo que me ha contado Dumbledore, lo conozco bien. –

\- Seguro que te admira. – sonrió levemente Sirius. – Quiero decir, te has convertido en una especie de puñal para los mortífagos. Todo lo que vaya en contra de Voldemort le suele alegrar el día. –

\- Por supuesto. – coincidió Rycer.

Snape carraspeó ruidosamente desde el fondo de su asiento. – A ver…el payaso y el perro…¿pueden hacer el favor de sentarse…de una vez? – susurró en claro tono reprobatorio.

Los demás miembros de la Orden (a excepción de Dumbledore, McGonagall y Moody) se pusieron un poco nerviosos, tal vez porque temían una reacción inapropiada por parte del azabache enmascarado.

\- _¿Me-me ha llamado payaso?_ – pensó Rycer desde su mente. Claramente se sentía ofendido, y más al ver como Intemotus se reía discretamente desde su asiento. - _¡Venga ya! ¡Pero si mi mascara mola!_ \- se quejó mentalmente. Quizás no se puso hecho una fiera por el simple hecho de que ya estaba sobradamente acostumbrado al "idioma" del profesor Snape.

Sirius se puso como un niño y le mostró la lengua, antes de sentarse al lado de Dumbledore, Intemotus y McGonagall (quien fruncía el entrecejo).

\- Rycer, cierra la puerta y añade el encantamiento de impasibilidad. – gruñó Moody. – No necesitamos que los mocosos nos oigan ahora. –

Intemotus se mostró un poco ofendida, pero no dijo nada. Justo cuando Rycer iba a cerrar la puerta, en el vestíbulo se escuchó el ruidoso sonido de alguien entrando apresuradamente, y cerrando la entrada de un portazo.

\- ¡Esperen! – gritó la persona que se acercaba corriendo. Era un individuo achaparrado y sin afeitar, con un abrigo harapiento y emitiendo un fuerte olor a licor mezclado con el de tabaco rancio. Tenía las piernas cortas y arqueadas, el cabello de color rojo anaranjado, largo y desgreñado, y unos ojos con bolsas que le daban el aire compungido de un Basset.

\- ¿Quién diablos es ese? – se preguntaba Rycer, aunque lo hizo en voz alta. – _Oh, jod**, como apesta este sujeto…parece un puñetero saco de estiércol…-_

\- Vaya, el que faltaba. – se burló Sirius desde su asiento. – A buena hora llegas, Dung. –

\- ¿Dung? – inquirió Intemotus, mirando con una mueca al tal "Dung".

\- Es Mundungus Fletcher. – comentó el señor Weasley. – Uno de los miembros de la antigua Orden del Fénix. Se encarga de reportar actividades…delictivas, del bajo mundo. –

\- _¿Mundungus Fletcher?_ – pensó el azabache enmascarado. Le pareció haber oído aquel nombre con anterioridad.

\- Si, pero yo en tu lugar tendría mucho ojo con él, si… – añadió el señor Diggory.

\- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Intemotus, pero Dumbledore la interrumpió.

\- Ya era hora Mundungus, adelante, pasa, pasa. – le indicó Dumbledore amablemente.

\- Oh, por favor, - se quejó Molly, tapándose la nariz. - ¿alguna vez piensas darte una ducha, Mundungus? –

\- ¡Eh tenido un día muy largo, Molly! – respondió Mundungus, con una desagradable sonrisa en el rostro y levantando un par de sacos de calderos. – Pero ha merecido la pena, es la mejor oferta que me ha llegado esta semana. –

\- ¿Eso es legal? – inquirió el señor Diggory, no muy convencido.

Mundungus parecía dispuesto a replicar, pero repentinamente Rycer sacó su varita y le aplicó, de manera no verbal, el hechizo "Fregotego" sobre él.

\- No me interesa que tipo de negociaciones tengas entre esas mugrientas manos. La señora Weasley tiene razón, ¿Cómo se te ocurre meterte en esta casa con ese olor? – masculló el azabache enmascarado, ignorando los intentos de Mundungus por librarse de él. - Por las barbas de Merlín, ten un poco de higiene. - algunos miembros de la Orden comenzaron a reírse ruidosamente, sobre todo Sirius.

\- Es suficiente, Rycer. – le pidió Dumbledore con tranquilidad. – De poco servirá ese hechizo con él, lo mejor que podemos hacer es comenzar la reunión y terminar lo antes posible. -

Mundungus sacó su varita y se secó, antes de marcharse ofendido hacia su asiento, oliendo un poco mejor. Rycer cumplió las instrucciones de Ojoloco, cerrando la puerta y añadiendo no solo el encantamiento de impasibilidad, sino también el hechizo Muffliato.

\- _Bien, menos mal que tuve tiempo de poner en práctica este encantamiento._ – pensó Rycer, mientras se dirigía al asiento que estaba entre Dumbledore e Intemotus. – _y no viene mal asegurarse de no tener escuchas tras la puerta. Ya les daré los detalles…justos y necesarios, luego._ –

\- Saludos amigos. – empezó a hablar Dumbledore, y todos le prestaron atención. – Es una autentica alegría tenerlos a todos presentes. Espero que a todos os haya dado tiempo de dejar sus asuntos personales a buen recaudo antes de acudir aquí. – la mayoría asintió. - Bien, en el orden del día quisiera, para los que aún no les conozcan, presentarles a los dos nuevos miembros de nuestra Orden: Lord Rycer y Lady Intemotus. –

La Orden al completo aplaudió (Snape a su manera :V), pero ninguno tan ruidosa y entusiasmadamente como Dedalus Diggle.

\- Como todos sabéis, - siguió Dumbledore. - su intervención en el atentado mortífago producido en la ciudad de Manchester fue vital para evitar una catástrofe de mayor calibre. No podemos hacer más que agradecer su valor, su coraje, y su determinación a la hora de solventar el problema. – más aplausos y sonrisas fueron dirigidas hacia ellos.

\- Agradecemos mucho su calurosa bienvenida, pero ya que estamos hablando del atentado de Manchester, hay algo que mi compañera y yo llevamos días preguntándonos. – dijo Rycer en tono grave y serio. - ¿Qué estaba haciendo la Orden ese día? ¿Por qué ningún miembro pudo acudir y ayudarnos? – pregunto sin rodeos, mientras Intemotus se ponía cabizbaja.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala: Tonks había perdido su semblante alegre y se removía un poco nerviosa en su asiento. Remus suspiraba con los ojos cerrados desde el suyo y Sirius le dio un toque de atención a Mundungus cuando este intentaba llevarse a escondidas un pequeño jarrón del armario que tenía detrás suyo.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, Rycer, pero fuimos víctimas de una trampa, muy bien elaborada, si se me permite añadir, por Voldemort. – empezó a explicar Dumbledore, con una mirada que parecía (como siempre) de que aquellos ojos poseían rayos X. - Ese día Severus nos alertó de que los Mortífagos atacarían las casas de unas familias muggle en puntos concretos de distintas ciudades de Gran Bretaña: Cambridge, Bradford, Glasgow, Belfas, Cardiff y Liverpool. -

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – inquirió Rycer, perplejo. - ¿Se repartieron por todas esas ciudades? –

\- Así es, y en esas ciudades parte de la Orden inició la guardia. Todos ellos fueron atacados sorpresivamente por diversos grupos de mortífagos. – respondió Dumbledore. – Hay que reconocer que Voldemort se ha reforzado alarmantemente en poco tiempo, y eso que aún está en medio de distintas negociaciones de alianza, según nos ha ido contando Severus. –

\- Pero bueno, si han atacado en todas esas ciudades, ¿no se supone que el Ministerio debe de saber algo al respecto? - preguntó Intemotus, empezando a enfadarse, seguramente, ante la incompetencia del ministro.

\- De saber, lo saben. Otra cosa es que no están autorizados a revelarlo públicamente. Órdenes estrictas de Fudge. - explicó Kingsley en claro tono de decepción. – Por supuesto, hemos corrido la voz, pero está claro que la gente está más empeñada en seguir con sus vidas cotidianas y hacer caso a las palabras del ministro que aceptar la verdad. –

\- El ministro vigila con ojo a todo el personal del ministerio. – añadió Tonks. – por no hablar de sus presiones al diario "El Profeta" para no correr la voz, y dejarlo todo como puras patrañas inventadas por Dumbledore. -

\- A pesar de todo lo que está pasando, no me explico porque Fudge se empeña tanto en desacreditar a Dumbledore…- comentó Rycer, en tono de decepción. – A menos que sea tan cobarde como para querer enfrentarse al problema. –

\- Mira por donde, has dado en el clavo. – se burló Sirius. – Aunque está claro que esa es solo una de las razones de su estúpido empeño por negar la verdad. –

\- Fudge no está en sus cabales, se ha vuelto un completo paranoico. – comentó Remus. – Él tiene miedo de Dumbledore…-

\- ¿Qué? – inquirieron Rycer e Intemotus.

\- ¿Por qué tiene miedo de Dumbledore? – preguntó la castaña enmascarada. – No lo entiendo, él solo quiere enfrentarse a Voldemort, ¿no es así señor? –

\- Desde luego, creo que ya le dejé bien claro a Cornelius que a quien pretendo enfrentarme es a Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, se ha hecho una idea equivocada sobre mis intenciones. – dijo Dumbledore, jugueteando tranquilamente con sus pulgares. – El ministro piensa que me quiero adueñar de su puesto, que pretendo derrocarle y hacerme con el ministerio. –

\- Por todos cielos, se ha vuelto un completo idiota. – bufó McGonagall. – Si de verdad Albus quisiera ser ministro, hace años habría aceptado el puesto tras la retirada de Millicent Bagnold. –

\- Fudge nunca ha olvidado que, incluso sin optar al cargo, Dumbledore contaba con un gran apoyo popular. – añadió Remus. - En el fondo, sabe que Dumbledore es mucho más inteligente que él y que es un mago mucho más poderoso; al principio siempre estaba pidiéndole ayuda y consejos. – varios miembros se rieron discretamente.

Sirius, sin embargo, no pudo evitar reírse ruidosamente. – En realidad es penoso que ahora se ponga en ese plan, después de acudir tantas veces a su consejo. – se burló. - Pero por lo visto se ha aficionado al poder y ahora tiene mucha más seguridad. Le encanta ser Ministro de Magia y ha conseguido convencerse de que el listo es él y de que Dumbledore no hace más que causar problemas porque sí. En resumen, día que pasa, día que se vuelve más estúpido. –

\- Ya, claro, suponía que sus intenciones eran esas. – bufó Rycer.

\- Por supuesto, aceptar que Voldemort ha vuelto significaría asumir que el Ministerio tendrá que enfrentarse a unos problemas a los que no se enfrenta desde hace casi catorce años. - soltó Sirius con amargura. – El imbécil no puede y no quiere asimilarlo. Para él es mucho más cómodo convencerse de que Dumbledore miente para desestabilizarlo. –

\- Es lamentable, pero es un hecho que debemos asumir. – dijo Dumbledore. – Y un gran problema para nuestros intentos de convencer a la comunidad mágica sobre el retorno de Voldemort. No contamos con mucha credibilidad, más si desde el ministerio se niegan a hacer circular las pruebas y los informes, como solía hacerse durante la primera Guerra. -

\- La gente, por si fuera poco, prefiere no creer en su regreso. – dijo Arthur. – Con "El Profeta" politizado y el escaso interés de la comunidad de magos en lo que está pasado, los convierte en blancos fáciles para los mortífagos si éstos están utilizando la maldición Imperius. –

\- Encima todos tenemos inconvenientes para extender la noticia sin ser perjudicados. – gruñó Sirius. – Si me pongo a hablar, me hacer recordar que fui prisionero en Arkaban, y que lo único que hago es inventarme historias. –

\- Y yo tampoco tengo muy buena prensa entre la comunidad. - añadió Lupin. - Es el inconveniente de ser un hombre lobo, es cierto que he pasado desapercibido durante el último año, pero…el ministro "muy amablemente" se ha encargado de recordarle a la gente mi condición. -

\- Está bien, me parece que ya tenemos una idea generalizada de la situación. – repuso Rycer, fastidiado. - Sin embargo, ¿Qué hay de lo que pasó el día del ataque en Manchester? Eso, si me disculpan, es lo que realmente deseamos saber…-

\- El Señor Tenebroso fue muy cuidadoso a la hora de repartir las instrucciones…– comentó Snape entre susurros. – Organizó varios grupos, y por turnos, estos emprendieron la marcha. Todos ellos tenían unas instrucciones específicas, que quedaron reducidas a una en concreto y no fue revelada hasta que el turno de partir llegara. –

\- Y esa instrucción fue…-

\- Distraer a la Orden. – masculló Snape. – Fue muy difícil poder transmitir la información, porque también me envió a mi…Me las ingenié para hacerle llegar la información a Dumbledore a través de un Patronus aprovechando la distracción de mis acompañantes, no podía arriesgarme a abandonar mi puesto…lamentablemente la información llegó tarde...-

Rycer se sorprendió al saber que el profesor Snape podía hacer un Patronus, pero no dijo nada.

\- Cuando recibimos el aviso de que Manchester sería el auténtico objetivo, la Orden ya estaba completamente repartida en las ciudades donde los Mortífagos lanzarían sus ataques. – añadió Dumbledore. – sus habilidades en duelo fueron excelentes, tuvimos mucho trabajo para enfrentarlos…lo curioso fue que sus intenciones no fueron, precisamente, matar…-

\- ¿Qué pretende decir con eso? – bufó Rycer, incapaz de pensar en un mortífago que se enfrentara a la Orden sin querer dejar victimas detrás.

\- Sus hechizos eran ofensivos, pero no mortales. – explicó la profesora McGonagall, acomodándose las gafas. – Por supuesto, hubo momentos en los que se volvieron más violentos, y tuvimos que ponernos serios de verdad. –

\- Voldemort está jugando con nosotros. – gruñó Moody. – Me apuesto el ojo a que ya sabe que estamos siguiéndole el rastro a la búsqueda de sus esmeraldas. –

\- Y no te equivocas. – asintió Snape. – Pero es evidente cual fue el detonante de que sus planes saltaran por los aires, y tuviera que rediseñarlos. –

\- ¿El detonante? – preguntó Rycer sin entender.

\- Si, estamos hablando de Harry Potter…- respondió Snape. Entonces el azabache enmascarado se percató de hacia dónde iba con su respuesta. – Según me explicó, su plan era utilizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos para atrapar a Potter, y una vez recuperara su cuerpo, silenciarlo en el acto. Él plan era perfecto, con Crouch hijo haciéndose pasar por Moody…- el mencionado gruñó ruidosamente, mientras que Tonks no parecía decidirse si reírse o tratar de darle ánimos. – y con Potter en el cementerio, podía matarlo, borrar su cadáver y volver, silenciosamente, para retomar sus otros planes. - Molly gimió desde su asiento, mientras que Arthur tragaba saliva. – Sin embargo, Potter escapó y pudo contarnos a todos sobre su regreso. Con ello, la gran parte de sus planes se torcieron, porque ahora Dumbledore está al corriente, y por ende, sabe que no podrá desarrollar sus planes como él esperaba. -

\- Pero no es eso lo único, ¿verdad? – añadió Remus en tono de misterio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Rycer, mirando a los demás miembros.

\- El señor Tenebroso es consciente de que aún no cuenta con la habilidad necesaria como para derrotar a Albus, un pensamiento que siempre ha tenido presente. – prosiguió Snape, volviendo a captar la atención de la mesa. – Es por eso que se pasó años recorriendo el mundo, adquiriendo cuantos conocimientos fuera posible, con tal de encontrar un método para acabar con él. Dumbledore siempre ha sido el mago que el Señor Tenebroso más a temido, pero... –

\- Pero que…-

Los fríos ojos de Snape se fijaron en la máscara del azabache. – Nadie de entre los mortífagos y más cercanos al señor Tenebroso tiene conocimiento certero de lo que pasó en el cementerio, salvo lo publicado por "El Profeta" durante los días posteriores al Torneo. Pero por lo que he observado, el señor Tenebroso habla de Harry Potter como si fuera alguien potencialmente…peligroso…-

\- ¿Qué Harry es peligroso para Voldemort? – preguntó Intemotus.

\- Así es, lo que nos ha llevado a pensar que se centraría en intentar matarlo, sin llamar la atención por supuesto. Por eso Dumbledore se ha encargado personalmente de la protección de Harry. – dijo Remus. – Ha ido variando de lugar para pasar las vacaciones, entre el domicilio de sus tíos y Hogwarts, haciendo deberes de vacaciones y teniendo algunas clases especiales con él, por lo que Dumbledore nos ha comentado, claro está. –

\- Harry es un muchacho mucho más talentoso y fuerte de lo que todos nos podamos imaginar. – dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos. – A crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo…pero al ser una amenaza potencial para Voldemort, era previsible que su obsesión por encontrarle sería enorme, por eso lo hemos estado vigilando, repartiéndonos la tarea entre Arabella, Mundungus y yo. –

\- Y ha salido bastante bien, ¿cierto? – comentó Mundungus, con su desagradable sonrisa.

Dumbledore asintió. - En estos momentos, otro nuevo miembro de la Orden, Ludus, ha ido a Hogwarts para escoltar a Harry hasta aquí. -

\- ¿Ludus? – preguntó Sirius. - ¿Quién es ese? –

\- Es amigo mío, y de Intemotus. – aclaró Rycer. – Como nosotros lleva mascara para ayudarnos a luchar contra los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. –

\- Que raro, ¿él no os ayudó durante el ataque de Manchester? – preguntó el señor Diggory.

\- No pudo…- susurró Intemotus. – Tuvo algunos…problemas personales. –

\- ¿Qué tipo de problemas? – inquirió Moody.

\- No hemos venido aquí a hablar de él, sino de Voldemort. – repuso Rycer.

\- ¿Cuándo llegará Harry? – preguntó Molly.

\- Creo que un par de horas, tal vez mas o tal vez menos, - respondió Dumbledore. - depende de cómo tengamos el día. Ah, también Ludus me dijo que pasarían por la casa de la señorita Granger. Harry quiere que venga también. –

\- Desde luego, mi ahijado no se olvidaría de su chica por nada del mundo. – sonrió Sirius.

Tanto Rycer como Intemotus mantuvieron la compostura, no era el mejor momento para manifestar lo sonrojados que en realidad estaban.

\- Que raro, no recuerdo que Harry estuviera en Hogwarts, Albus. – dijo McGonagall, como desorientada.

\- Harry es de esas personas a las que no le gusta quedarse en el mismo sitio todo el tiempo, ¿recuerdas? – sonrió Dumbledore. – Yo creo que nunca, como a cualquier alumno le podía pasar, había contado con la posibilidad de pasearse por todo el castillo, libremente y sin más ojos vigilantes que el de los profesores que se han quedado, los retratos y fantasmas. –

\- Y armaduras, pero está claro que con mi ahijado eso no es suficiente. – añadió Sirius, riéndose a carcajadas junto con otros.

\- Bueno, sino está en periodo escolar, supongo que está bien. – comentó Molly. - No pasa nada si merodea en Hogwarts por la noche, en vacaciones, ¿no? – le preguntó a McGonagall.

\- No está entre nuestra normativa prohibir merodear por la noche a un alumno durante las vacaciones de verano, - respondió la subdirectora. - ya que nuestras normativas en referencia al alumno son vigentes durante el periodo escolar. –

\- Vaya, que envidia, ya me gustaría a mí poder pasear por todo Hogwarts, a cualquier hora, sin preocuparme por las normas. – comentó Bill.

Rycer tenía ganas de reírse por todo él "circo" que había armado Dumbledore para ocultar su identidad, y sus actividades, pero, por otra parte, pensó que estaba resultando efectivo.

\- Bueno, dejando de lado el asunto de Harry Potter, - habló Rycer. - ¿Qué hay de las esmeraldas? ¿Sabes porque Voldemort está interesado en conseguirlas? – le preguntó a Snape. – Porque para que haya montado todos estos planes tan descabellados…-

\- Descabellados, pero efectivos, aunque no mucho con el ultimo por un motivo…- susurró Snape. – Logró distraer a la Orden, logró encontrar al portador de la siguiente esmeralda, pero no halló a la esmeralda. –

\- ¿Quién era el portador de la esmeralda? – preguntó McGonagall.

\- Marcus Molton, empleado de una oficina turística muggle en…Manchester. – respondió Snape. - Los Molton, como la primera familia que fue víctima, eran portadores de una de las catorce esmeraldas que el señor tenebroso desea encontrar. Sin embargo, Marcus les contó a Goyle y Jugson que tiró la esmeralda al fondo del mar. Tenemos a varios seguidores buscándola, pero les llevará su debido tiempo. –

\- ¿Pero sabes para que quiere Voldemort esas dichosas esmeraldas? – masculló Rycer, empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- El señor Tenebroso no ha entrado en demasiados detalles, con respecto a la utilidad de las esmeraldas, pero por lo que hemos hablado, todo parece indicar que esas esmeraldas serán vitales para encontrar un solo objeto, un instrumento en concreto. Uno con el que…según él, podrá ganar la guerra contra Dumbledore y Harry Potter. – explicó Snape. – Hace poco le ordenó a Lucius conseguir una lista con los nombres de toda la comunidad mágica y sus conexiones familiares. -

\- ¿Para qué quiere esa lista? – preguntó Arthur.

\- Para conocer y encontrar a los otros portadores. – respondió Snape. – Pero le llevará su tiempo, más si se empeña en querer estudiar la larga lista por sí mismo, y sin que nadie pueda verla. –

\- ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer para proteger a los siguientes objetivos? – preguntó Intemotus.

\- Intentaremos conseguir esa lista, pero no será nada fácil. – explicó Amos Diggory. – porque a diferencia de nosotros, Malfoy tiene mucha influencia y amistades de alto rango dentro del ministerio. –

\- Nos llevará su tiempo, pero estamos seguros de poder lograrlo. – repuso Arthur. – Solo necesitamos hablar con algunas personas con la correcta discreción. –

\- Y convencerlas, claro. – añadió Amos.

\- Ah, sí, aquí viene la cuestión más interesante. – intervino Snape. – El Señor Tenebroso se ha arriesgado mucho a exponer su presencia, más de lo que él mismo tenía pensado. Con el ministro aún negándose a aceptar su retorno, el Señor Tenebroso ha decidido suspender los próximos ataques, para crear un nuevo falso ambiente de seguridad en la comunidad mágica, y que la gente siga ignorando su vuelta. –

\- ¿Detendrá los ataques? – masculló Sirius. – Que milagro…-

\- No te confundas Black, el Señor Tenebroso no va a perder el tiempo…- susurró Snape, ya en tono aburrido. - Como ya dije, dedicará su debido tiempo a estudiar la lista que le entregó Lucius y las próximas víctimas. –

\- Por tanto, usted nos informará en cuanto planee un nuevo ataque, ¿no? – dijo Intemotus.

Snape se la quedó mirando durante una fracción de segundos, hasta que respondió: - Ese, es mi cometido…claro está…- se aclaró la garganta. – De cualquier manera, no podemos descartar nuevos ataques en un margen de un mes. Tal vez más, tal vez…menos…-

\- Bien, dicho esto, hemos ganado algo de tiempo, aunque como dice Severus no podemos descartar nuevos ataques en días, quizás meses. – dijo Dumbledore, acomodándose las gafas y haciendo aparecer un pergamino. – Durante los siguientes días, la Orden se dedicará a patrullar distintos sectores del país, además de alentar a cuantos sean posibles dentro de la población para que se mantengan alerta y no se dejen llevar por la falsa sensación de seguridad generada por el Ministerio. –

Dumbledore empezó a leer el pergamino, repartiendo a los miembros de la Orden en diferentes ciudades para correr la voz sobre el retorno de Voldemort. Rycer por otra parte, se había quedado un poco perdido en su mente, pensando que con esa "tregua" de Voldemort solo conseguirían que el Ministerio ponga menos empeño en perseguir a los que ellos mismos denominaron como "Neomortífagos".

Capítulo 116 – Percy, distanciado.

\- …y recuerda Kingsley, mantente a una distancia de Albert Runcorn. – terminó de dar instrucciones el viejo director. – Si Arthur y Amos afirman que es un posible sospechoso, no está de más en mantenerlo vigilado y averiguarlo. –

\- Si. – respondió Kingsley.

\- Bien, en cuanto a Rycer e Intemotus…- dijo Dumbledore, captando la atención de los dos enmascarados. – Ustedes me acompañaran a Hogwarts, tenemos varios asuntos que tratar. –

\- ¿Qué clase de asuntos? – preguntó Sirius, mirándolos con curiosidad.

\- Se les explicará a su debido tiempo, Sirius. – respondió Dumbledore amablemente. – Muy bien, damos por concluida la reunión, y recuerda Mundungus, debes avisarme si descubres actividad sospechosa y potencialmente peligrosa en tu territorio, ¿me he explicado bien? –

\- Si, si, por supuesto. – farfulló Mundungus.

\- Muy bien entonces, con su permiso. – Dumbledore y los demás miembros de la Orden fueron levantándose de sus asientos, recogiendo sus abrigos y comenzaron a desfilar hacia la salida.

\- Aún sigo sin comprender del todo porque te empeñas en que ellos dos vayan con máscaras Dumbledore. – dejó escapar Sirius. – Es decir, si están de nuestra parte, si son parte de la Orden, ¿no nos da eso derecho a saber quiénes son? –

Rycer e Intemotus se miraron, un poco alterados, pero manteniendo un comportamiento discreto y tranquilo.

\- Lo lamento Sirius, pero si sus identidades quedaran al descubierto, ya no serían capaces de ayudarnos. – respondió Dumbledore con calma.

\- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Sirius. - ¿Qué acaso esas mascaras tienen algún…no se…poder especial? –

\- Deben de tener poderes especiales, desde luego. - gruñó afirmativamente Moody, acercándose a los dos. – Mi ojo es capaz de ver incluso a través de capas invisibles, pero no hay manera de ver que caras hay detrás de esas dichosas mascaras. ¿Tú sabes de que están hechas, Albus? –

A Rycer le sorprendió muchísimo saber que su máscara no revelaba su identidad, ni siquiera, al mismísimo Alastor Moody y su ojo mágico.

\- No, me temo que desconozco el material y los métodos por los que se han diseñado esas mascaras. – respondió Dumbledore a su viejo amigo. – Pero algo está más que claro, no sé a recurrido a la magia oscura, por lo que mi conclusión es que se trata de un descubrimiento propio por parte de Rycer. –

\- ¿Rycer sabe crear hechizos? – se interesó Sirius.

\- Tengo mis trucos bajo la manga, pero os puedo asegurar que todo lo que hago es por el bien de las personas. – dijo Rycer, metiendo "su máscara" en la conversación. – Escuchad; Intemotus, Ludus y yo aceptamos unirnos a la Orden de buena gana tras acordar ciertas condiciones. Hemos dado nuestra palabra a Dumbledore de que ayudaríamos siempre que se requiriera de nuestra ayuda. El que no mostremos nuestras identidades es cosa nuestra. –

\- Solo digo que con esas mascaras hacéis ver que desconfiáis de los que han estado sentados en esta sala hace nada. – dijo Sirius, empezando a molestarse.

\- Sirius, Dumbledore ya te lo explicó, acordamos seguir con nuestras mascaras. – intervino Intemotus. – Las hemos usado antes de comenzar a trabajar para la Orden, y las vamos a seguir usando. Y no es que desconfiemos de la Orden, es simplemente que no queremos presiones de nadie más por conocer nuestras identidades. –

\- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? – bufó Sirius. - ¿Qué si conociéramos vuestras identidades ya no trabajaríais con nosotros? ¿Ya no lucharíais contra Voldemort? –

\- Lo haríamos igualmente, pero al margen de la Orden, como fue al principio. – repuso Rycer, de brazos cruzados y en tono gélido. – Así que, si quieres que lo nuestro funcione, tendrás que atenerte al acuerdo que alcanzamos con Dumbledore… -

Sirius iba a objetar, pero Remus llegó y apoyó su mano en su hombro. – Es suficiente Sirius, si Dumbledore confía en ellos eso debería ser más que suficiente para nosotros, ¿no te parece? –

\- ¡Ah, mira por donde! – se quejó Sirius. – Honestamente Lunático, yo no me fío mucho de los tipos con mascara, por algo nuestros enemigos van con máscaras todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme yo seguro estando al lado de dos extraños a los que desconocemos y no podemos identificar? –

\- Tienen sus motivos y están con Dumbledore. – repuso Remus. – Ahora, ¿qué tal si dejas de lado este debate y nos vamos a preparar la habitación de Harry y Ron? – preguntó. – Te recuerdo que aún no hemos acabado las reformas. –

\- Claro, porque en un año no se puede mejorar lo que no se ha hecho en veinte puñeteros años. – bufó Canuto. – Vale, está bien, no voy a insistir más en el tema de las máscaras. – dijo en tono de derrota. – Solo espero que cuanto toda esta maldita guerra acabe tengáis un poco de confianza y nos digáis quienes sois. –

Intemotus iba a responder, pero se le adelantó Rycer. – Usamos las máscaras porque queremos tener una vida tranquila el día de mañana. – repuso. – no queremos a periodistas pegados a nosotros todo el tiempo, haciendo preguntas y fastidiándonos la vida. –

Sirius parpadeó, antes de sonreír nerviosamente. - ¿Es por eso? – preguntó sin entender. – Hombre, como si alguien de esta sala fuera capaz de soltar sus identidades a los cuatro vientos. –

\- Bueno, estaría de acuerdo con tu versión, Sirius – gruñó Moody. - si no fuera porque ya tuvimos traiciones en el pasado, y esta, de lejos, es una preocupación sin más problemas que el de tener periodistas persiguiéndoles de por vida. Honestamente, es comprensible porque estos muchachos quieren salvaguardar su identidad, para que a nadie se le escape, puedan seguir ayudándonos a salvar el mundo y llevar una vida tranquila sin las máscaras después. –

Intemotus y Rycer asintieron enérgicamente.

\- Bien, me parece que todo está aclarado. – sonrió Dumbledore. – Rycer, Intemotus, es hora de marcharnos. Ah, y Sirius, diles a los chicos que recibirán las cartas esta misma semana. Hablaremos más delante de como organizaremos la patrulla para evitar incidentes en el Callejón Diagon en caso de encontrar presencia enemiga. – Sirius asintió. – Adelante…-

La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden ya se habían marchado, incluso Snape y McGonagall. Solo quedaban presentes Sirius, Remus, Tonks, los Weasley, Mundungus, Dumbledore, Rycer e Intemotus. Los tres últimos a punto de salir del Cuartel General.

Mientras pasaban por la escalera, escucharon un "Crac" cerca de la segunda puerta, por ella, de manera torpe, aparecieron Fred y Weasley, con los ojos iluminados y dos trozos de pergaminos con pluma.

\- ¡Fred, mira! ¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos! – farfullaba George emocionado, mientras agitaba su trozo de pergamino, como un niño que corría tras su ídolo.

\- _Esto tiene que ser una broma…-_ pensó Rycer, cuando Fred ya se le había echado encima, presionándole para que tomara la pluma.

\- ¡Yo soy Fred, y este es George! – gritó Fred entusiasmado, mientras su hermano tenía arrinconada a Intemotus. - ¡Sois Lord Rycer y Lady Intemotus! –

\- ¡Llevamos un condenado mes esperando a veros pasar por aquí! – bramó George, con un brillo en los ojos. - ¿Nos firmáis un autógrafo? –

\- ¿Un autógrafo? – repitieron Rycer e Intemotus a la vez, intercambiando miradas desconcertadas. - ¡Nosotros no firmamos autógrafos! – bufaron al mismo tiempo.

\- Ou…- resoplaron los gemelos decepcionados, pero entonces, sus sonrisas reaparecieron casi en el acto, y con una sincronización que daba la sensación de que los dos, en realidad, eran la misma persona dividida en dos. - ¿Nos hacemos una foto? – inquirieron.

\- ¿¡Que!? – los dos enmascarados se miraron rápidamente, empezando a cansarse, pero cuando se volvieron, ya tenía a Fred y George posando con caras alegres, y en frente de los cuatro, una cámara de fotos muggle.

\- ¡Decid, "Cola-loca-cola"! – sonrió Fred. Su hermano gemelo repitió las palabras referentes a otro de sus artículos de broma, a excepción de Rycer en Intemotus (Que sonrió forzosamente). Se produjo un "flash" y los gemelos, con una velocidad pasmosa, cogieron la cámara entre los dos y desaparecieron de un "¡Crac!".

\- _Hm…ese par de dos me recuerdan a Colin…-_ pensó el azabache enmascarado, negando con la cabeza mientras que Dumbledore se reía.

\- Bueno, si no hay nadie más que quiera hacerse una foto con vosotros, creo que es el momento de irse. – dijo el director, y los enmascarados le acompañaron hasta la salida.

Una vez se cerró la gran puerta de caoba, esta desapareció junto con el número 12, volviendo a haber solo el 11 y el 13. La noche había caído en la calle, las farolas estaban completamente iluminadas, y al fondo de la carretera se podía observar cómo se acercaba el camión de la basura.

\- Esto, profesor…- empezó Rycer.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó el director amablemente.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – siguió el azabache. - ¿No se supone que debemos entrar? –

\- Ah sí, bien. – carraspeó Dumbledore. – Ejecutaremos una pequeña maniobra de distracción. Es probable que Alastor nos esté viendo en estos momentos. No puede evitarlo, siempre quiere estar enterado de todo lo que ocurre. –

\- ¿Puede vernos incluso desde dentro? – inquirió Intemotus, volviéndose para mirar la entrada, la cual, ya había desaparecido.

\- Efectivamente. – respondió Dumbledore. – Espero que estés acostumbrada a la aparición, Intemotus. –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Adelante Rycer. – dijo el director, mostrándole el brazo. Entonces el azabache comprendió lo que él viejo mago quería hacer.

Asintiendo, Rycer cogió la mano de Hermione y sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Dumbledore. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven mago volvió a vivir la misma experiencia que la última vez que experimentó la "Aparición", era como si lo hubieran hecho pasar por un tubo de goma muy estrecho. Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se habían trasladado a otra calle.

De repente, algo tiraba con fuerza de su brazo: Intemotus había viajado por primera vez mediante aparición, y sus efectos se hicieron evidentes puesto que no había viajado así con anterioridad. Ella se cayó de rodillas y apoyó sus temblorosos brazos contra el suelo, quizás, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

\- Asombroso, posees una gran resistencia Intemotus. – la alabó Dumbledore. – Rycer tuvo su primera experiencia hace más de un año, y pasó por lo mismo. –

\- No fue nada fácil, si tengo que añadir…- añadió Rycer, mientras ayudaba a Intemotus a ponerse en pie.

\- Que horror…- dijo Intemotus, sosteniendo su estómago.

\- Ahora dadme unos minutos. – dijo Dumbledore, mientras sacaba la varita.

Empezó a realizar unos cuantos encantamientos alrededor del callejón donde se hallaban. Una barrera invisible cubrió un porcentaje de la zona, entones Rycer se dio cuenta de que aquellos encantamientos eran para evitar ser vistos y oídos por los muggles.

\- Bien, ahora debéis sacar vuestros baúles y mascaras. – indicó el director. – Daos prisa, chicos. -

Rycer e Intemotus asintieron. El primero sacó de su estuche encantado su baúl, y la segunda, de su bolso el suyo. A continuación, ambos se quitaron las máscaras e hicieron desaparecer sus armaduras, quedándose con sus vestimentas muggles. Tras esconder las máscaras y guardar el estuche y el bolso, los dos quedaron listos para volver al Cuartel General como Harry y Hermione.

\- Muy bien, ahora prestad atención. – dijo Dumbledore. – La Orden cree que Ludus os traerá al Cuartel. Decidles que él tuvo una llamada de mi parte y que por ello no ha podido entrar con vosotros en la casa, ¿está claro? – los dos adolescentes asintieron. – Bien, pues a partir de aquí está en vuestras manos. Sed cuidadosos con la información que poseéis y permaneced alerta, en estos tiempos muchas cosas pueden suceder con el paso de los días. –

Tras decir lo último, el director movió la varita y deshizo todos los encantamientos realizados anteriormente. Luego se desapareció, dejando solos a Harry y Hermione.

\- Bueno, parece que oficialmente hemos quedado fuera de servicio. – comentó Harry, una vez abandonaron el callejón.

\- Así tendrá que ser hasta la siguiente llamada. – dijo Hermione, aún un poco aturdida.

\- Tranquila, te acostumbrarás. – aseguró el azabache. – Las primeras veces siempre son duras, pero con el tiempo lo encontrarás útil, porque así te será más fácil hacer el examen. –

\- Si, ya me lo puedo imaginar. – respondió la castaña, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Después de andar unas cuantas manzanas, por fin llegaron a Grimmauld Place. Buscaron las puertas número 11 y 13, y tras echar un rápido vistazo para ver si estaban siendo vigilados por algún vecino, se acercaron más e hicieron aparecer la puerta número 12.

Cuando entraron de nuevo, está vez bajo sus verdaderas identidades, la casa estaba menos habitada que cuando se fueron. Nadie fue a recibirles, ese era el primero pensamiento que se le pasó a Harry por la cabeza, así fue, al menos, hasta que una mujer pelirroja, bajita y regordeta apareció en mitad del pasillo con una mirada afable.

\- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! – la señora Weasley se alegró tanto de ver a la pareja, que no dudó en estrujarlos a los dos con un gran abrazo. – Cuanto me alegro de veros de nuevo chicos, ¡bienvenidos al cuartel general! –

\- Gracias señora Weasley, aunque por un momento pensé que estaba en la casa de mi padrino. – bromeó Harry. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde están los demás? –

\- En la cocina, has llegado justo a tiempo, pronto estará la cena. – explicó la señora Weasley. - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Dumbledore nos dijo que has ido cambiando de refugio, entre la casa de tus tíos y Hogwarts. –

\- Si, ha sido…bastante movido. – respondió Harry con calma. – pero entretenido. Dumbledore me ha mantenido informado de la situación. Oh, no se apure, él no me cuenta mucho de los asuntos de la Orden, como aún no soy miembro…- añadió, al ver la cara que se le estaba quedando a la señora Weasley.

\- Oh, bien, ¿Qué hay de ti Hermione? – le preguntó la señora a Hermione, aunque con la mirada triste. – Dumbledore nos contó que estuviste en Manchester…él día del ataque. ¿Cómo se encuentran tus padres? –

\- Mi madre está bien, pero mi padre…bueno…- la castaña le resumió un poco la depresión por la que Dan estaba pasando. – no hay manera de convencerle de que él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. Ahora está tan deprimido que ya no le entusiasma ni cocinar. –

\- Cielos, eso es terrible. – susurró la señora Weasley, con los ojos temblorosos. – Bueno, espero que te sientas cómoda quedándote con nosotros. Ron y los demás están arriba, hay tanto que contaros…Venga, podeis dejar vuestro baules aquí mismo, luego los subiremos a su habitación. – les señaló un costado de las escaleras. – Los chicos están en la habitación que hay a la derecha del piso de arriba. Os llamaré en un rato para cenar, nos veremos luego. –

La señora Weasley se marchó apresuradamente por otra puerta, que quedaba cerca de la sala donde se habían reunido antes. Harry y Hermione comenzaron a subir, y a medida que lo hacían se estaban dando cuenta de que no toda la casa había quedado reformada. Algunas paredes estaban reparadas, y sin pintar, lo que daba a entender de qué Sirius y Remus habían tenido tanto trabajo con la reforma de la casa que aún les llevaría tiempo terminarla.

De repente, Hermione pegó un chillido ahogado cuando vio algo que el azabache, casi de inmediato, hizo que se alterara.

\- ¿¡Que pasa Hermione!? – inquirió Harry.

El azabache observó que a un lado de la escalera había la cabeza de un elfo domestico muerto, y disecado, en una placa. Entonces recordó que la casa donde se encontraban perteneció anteriormente a los padres de Sirius, una familia sangre pura con costumbres propias de los que menosprecian a las otras razas. Canuto siempre hablaba amargamente sobre el comportamiento de su familia, los odiaba a todos, o al menos, eso contaba en sus cartas cuando permanecía en Hogwarts.

\- Un…un…un elfo…dios mío, no puede ser…- susurró Hermione horrorizada, con los ojos tan amplios como los de un elfo de verdad.

\- Está casa perteneció antes a la familia Black. – aclaró Harry. – Y ellos, bueno, eran muy diferentes a Sirius, es casi como si estuviéramos hablando de los Malfoy. –

\- Supongo…que Sirius tiene aún muchísimo trabajo por hacer. – farfulló la castaña, desviando la mirada bruscamente. – Mejor vamos arriba. –

A medida que subían, se avistaban algunas paredes viejas cercanas al techo. Definitivamente le quedaba mucho trabajo por delante a Sirius para transformar la antigua casa de sus padres en lo que se vio en la planta baja, en la casa de un "duque".

La puerta ubicada a su derecha era nueva, de color marrón claro y con un pomo de color dorado, con la insignia de un león, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry. Al girar el pomo, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Vislumbró una habitación amplia y reformada, pintada con los colores de Gryffindor, el amarillo y el escarlata: Dos camas gemelas, con las sabanas de la misma casa de los leones, además de un par de mesas de noche. En una de las camas, ya había dos personas sentadas y hablando, eran Ron y Chloe. Los dos hablaban con Ginny, que estaba de pie con Pigwidgeon posado en su hombro izquierdo.

\- ¡Al fin! – exclamó Ron de un bufido, y volviéndose para mirar a los recién llegados. - ¿Por qué os habéis tardado tanto en venir? –

\- Nos retrasamos un poco con…el viaje. – mintió Harry. Era obvio que estaban en la reunión de la Orden, bajo las identidades de Lord Rycer y Lady Intemotus, pero no dijeron nada, sobre todo, porque Ginny estaba presente.

\- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, chicos? – preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa afable.

\- Yo estuve bien, vigilado, pero bien. – respondió el azabache. –Y Hermione…-

\- Mira, da igual, creo que ya hablé del tema de mis padres demasiadas veces. – dijo la castaña, algo agobiada. – A estas alturas Ron y Chloe ya te lo habrán contado. –

\- Bueno, más o menos, sí. – admitió Ginny. – Estuve regañando a Chloe por escaparse de casa y no decirme nada. – bufó molesta.

\- ¡Ya te lo dije, no quería que fueras a por mí! – dijo Chloe escandalizada. – No quería que fueras, no quería que te entrometieras en mi huida de los dementores…no quería que me vieras caer de la escoba y…-

\- Mira, entiendo que me quieras y no quieras meterme en problemas – empezó Ginny, mostrándose muy molesta. – Pero soy tu mejor amiga, ¿Por qué a Ron se lo has contado todo y a mí no? –

\- No quería preocuparte. – repuso la rubia con los ojos húmedos. - y porque…le prometí a Draco que no te diría nada. –

El semblante molesto de Ginny no cambió, pero no se quejó ni añadió nada.

\- ¿Malfoy? – gruñó Ron, empezando con su ataque sobreprotector de "Big Brother". - ¿Qué tiene que ver él en que tu no le digas nada a Ginny? –

\- Cuando le escribía a Ginny también le hablaba de Draco, de cómo estaba. – explicó Chloe, un poco nerviosa. – Pero dejé de hacerlo durante el último mes. Lo siento, quería decirte que iba a huir, incluso quería traerme conmigo a Draco pero él…él decidió quedarse…de seguro que vio a Vol…bueno, a "ya sabes quien"…-

El rostro de Ginny se relajó, hasta el punto que desvió la mirada. – ¿Se acordará de mi? - murmuró.

\- Bueno, yo creo que lo importante es que Chloe está a salvo, aquí, con nosotros y con Sirius. – dijo Ron, tratando de levantar los ánimos, y tal vez, no dándose cuenta del murmuro de su hermana menor. – Espera a que te vea en la cocina, se pondrá muy feliz de tenerte aquí. –

\- Oh, si, bien. – farfulló Chloe, jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos.

Desde el techo, Hedwig descendió. Estaba descansando en una jaula blanca, abierta, arriba de la puerta. Harry no se había percatado hasta que su lechuza descendió y se posó en su hombro.

\- Hola amiga, me alegro mucho de volver a verte. – dijo Harry afablemente, mientras le acariciaba su cabeza con dos dedos. - Y bien, vosotros, ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –

\- Bueno, como te lo resumimos. – empezó Ginny. – Nuestros padres se unieron a la Orden, hemos estado viajando de aquí a la Madriguera, ida y vuelta, casi constantemente. La casa no está mal, para ser sinceros, pero aún cuenta con habitaciones que…bueno…necesitan una mejora, urgente si puedo añadir. –

\- ¿Urgente? – el azabache frunció el entrecejo.

\- Sirius y Remus comenzaron a reformar esta casa hace apenas un año atrás. – respondió Ron. – Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ser habitada, se había criado de todo. Empezaron por descontaminar las habitaciones, a aplicar hechizo de limpieza y reparación, pero era mucho trabajo. –

\- Por eso, con el tiempo, fueron llamando a viejos amigos y conocidos para que les echaran una mano con la reforma. – siguió Ginny. – Sirius es un fenómeno, lleva meses presumiendo de lo guay que ha quedado su salón y la cocina, además del vestíbulo. Ahora a todos les parece la gran casa de un rey, pero esto antes era prácticamente la casa de un mago tenebroso. –

\- La primera vez que la visitamos todo lo de abajo recién se había terminado de reformar. Pero al subir las escaleras te encontrabas con cabezas de elfos domésticos muertos en placas, decorando las paredes. – añadió Ron, y Hermione hizo una mueca desagradable. – Se han pasado el último mes haciendo todo lo posible por renovar esta habitación. La han hecho para nosotros Harry, ¿a que mola? Es como volver a estar en Hogwarts, en los dormitorios. –

\- Desde luego. – concordó Harry, sin dejar de mirar animado como había quedado la habitación.

\- Aun así, todavía quedan habitaciones por reformar y fumigar. – recordó Ginny. – Mi madre dice que en el tercer piso hay una que, según cree ella, hay un boggart escondido, habría que echar un vistazo y…echarle una mano a Sirius con la limpieza. Sobre todo, después del favor que nos va a hacer este año. Nos dijo que, si le ayudábamos a reformar la casa este verano, nos pagaría los libros. En realidad, el iba a hacerlo de todos modos, pero eso a mamá no le gustó , así que hicieron ese trato. A mí me parece bien, aunque probablemente nos tengamos que enfrentar a una plaga de Doxys de la habitación que hay en la segunda puerta de ese piso.-

De repente, con dos fuertes estampidos, Fred y George se habían materializado de la nada en medio de la habitación. Pigwidgeon y Hedwig se alteraron, y las dos lechuzas volaron rápidamente hasta la jaula de la primera, poniéndose a salvo.

\- ¡Harry, socio del alma! - lo saludó George con una radiante sonrisa. – Nos pareció oír tu preciosa voz. –

\- Y la de Hermione. – añadió Fred. - ¿Cómo está la chica más mandona de Hogwarts hoy? –

\- Bien, cansada, pero bien, gracias por preguntar. – respondió Hermione, intentando ser cordial.

\- Me alegro de volver a verles chicos. – comentó Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa. - Veo que habéis aprobado los exámenes de Aparición. -

\- Con muy buena nota. - confirmó Fred, que tenía en la mano una foto.

\- Habríais tardado unos treinta segundos más si hubierais bajado por la escalera. - dijo Ron.

\- El tiempo es galeones, hermanito. - repuso George, con un semblante de emoción. - ¡Mirad esto! ¡Muéstraselos Fred! – le dijo a su gemelo.

Fred les pidió a los presentes que se acercaran. En la foto aparecían ellos dos, con caras muy graciosas, y posando junto con Lord Rycer y Lady Intemotus. Los dos enmascarados parecían tener prisa por salir.

\- No nos quisieron dar sus autógrafos, así que les pedimos una foto. – comentó Fred, muy contento.

\- _¿Pidieron?_ – se burló Harry mentalmente. - _Pero si nos retuvieron ahí como a criminales, parecían un par de policías. –_

\- ¿¡Por qué no me avisasteis!? – inquirió Ginny, molesta. - ¡Yo también quería salir en la foto! –

Harry sonrió como si fuera chino, y Hermione se reía nerviosamente, en voz baja.

\- Bueno, enhorabuena por vuestro logro. – alabó Harry. – Y hablando de logros, ¿Cómo van esos planes empresariales? Emprendedores…-

\- ¡Este es el año de la promoción, Harry! – exclamó Fred, con los ojos brillosos y echando confetis luminosos. - Hogwarts es la oportunidad ideal para captar a tantos clientes como sea posible. Una vez consigamos atraerles con nuestros fabulosos productos, querrán venir a comprar más a nuestra fabulosa tienda. –

\- Ahora que iremos al Callejón Diagon, buscaremos el local. – siguió George, alzando la foto como si fuera un trofeo. – No viene de perlas, más si tenemos en cuenta que Gambol & Japes dejarán el negocio. –

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chloe.

\- Porque se jubilan. – respondió Fred. – Dicen que quieren pasar unas largas vacaciones en Luxemburgo, y después se irán a Rusia a probar el vodka de Moscú. –

\- O al menos, eso dicen. – aclaró George.

\- ¿Y vuestra madre conoce ya sus verdaderas intenciones? – preguntó Hermione, inquisitoriamente. - ¿Sabe que vais a dejar de jugar en el equipo de Quidditch? –

\- Por las barbas de Merlín, no. – aulló Fred. – El Quidditch era nuestra única excusa para volver. Creo que todos vosotros sabéis que a nosotros nos la suda el EXTASIS. –

\- Bueno, es evidente que a vosotros no os hace falta. – observó Harry. – Sois ya muy hábiles en lo que queréis hacer. Miren, incluso al final, puede que lleguéis más lejos que Bill, Charlie o Percy. –

Al oír las palabras de Harry, los Weasley intercambiaron miradas cómplices y llenas de misterio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre chicos? – preguntó Hermione.

\- ¿Dije algo malo? – seguido del azabache.

\- Pase lo que pase, no menciones a Percy delante de mis padres. - advirtió Ron a Harry con voz tensa.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

\- Porque cada vez que alguien nombra a Percy, papá rompe lo que tenga en las manos y mamá se pone a llorar. - contestó Fred, desviando la mirada.

\- Ha sido espantoso…- añadió Ginny con tristeza.

\- Me parece que nos hemos librado de él. - dijo George con una expresión muy desagradable en la cara.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Percy? – preguntó Chloe tímidamente.

Entre los cuatro Weasley se repartieron los turnos para explicar lo ocurrido con Percy. Que le habían ascendido, que se había peleado con el señor Weasley, que se había posicionado a favor del ministro, negando incluso tener alguna relación con su propia familia, y que al final, se había marchado de casa, mudándose a Londres.

\- _Percy…¿Qué demonios pasó contigo?_ – pensó el azabache, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Percy siempre había sido el que menos le gustaba de todos los hermanos de Ron, pero jamás habría imaginado que pudiera decirle cosas tan terribles al señor Weasley.

\- Mamá lo ha pasado muy mal. - prosiguió Ron. - Ya te imaginas, llorando y eso. Vino a Londres para intentar hablar con Percy, pero él le cerró la puerta en las narices. No sé qué hace Percy cuando se encuentra a papá en el trabajo, supongo que ignorarlo. –

\- Dios mío, no me puedo creer que Percy hiciera algo así. – opinó Hermione, sentada en la otra cama junto Harry, y con las manos en la cabeza. – A su propia familia…-

\- Ese completo arrogante e idiota. – gruñó Harry indignado, dando una patada al suelo y comenzando a despotricar contra Percy. - ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a sus padres? Esperaba que su corazón superara a su ambición, pero no, es "el heredero de Crouch", sí señor, ¡apartemos a la familia, y escalemos puestos! ¿Próxima parada? El puesto de ministro de magia, ¡ha! – Ron y los demás Weasley parecían de acuerdo con Harry.

\- Sí, bueno, tu nombre también salió en la discusión. - siguió explicando Ron, y le lanzó a Harry una mirada furtiva. - Percy dijo que la única prueba que tenían era tu palabra y...no sé...no creía que eso fuera suficiente. –

\- ¿¡Que no era suficiente!? – se enfureció el azabache. - ¿¡Se ha dado cuenta ese reverendo idiota de lo que está pasando!? ¿¡De lo que pasó en Manchester!? -

\- Si está al lado de Fudge, debe de saberlo seguro. – masculló George. – Pero bueno, esto no es ninguna novedad, ¿recuerdas cómo se comportó cuando su jefe fue Barty Crouch? –

\- Oh si, haciéndose el inocente, "yo solo recibo instrucciones del señor Crouch, no se me permite entrar en detalles". – gruñó Fred, imitando penosamente a su hermano mayor. – Ya le daré yo "detalles" como lo vuelva a ver, será mejor que no se encuentre con nosotros, ¿cierto George? –

\- Desde luego, si lo hace, le conduciremos al "país de las maravillas", – comentó George, frotándose las manos y sonriendo maliciosamente como su hermano gemelo. – del que no saldrá en su vida…-

\- Ustedes son idiotas hasta cuando hablamos de temas serios. – bufó Ginny.

\- Y para seriedad, con la que se toma lo que publica "El Profeta". – añadió Ron.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - quiso saber Harry, mirando alrededor. Todos, excepto Hermione, lo observaban con recelo.

\- ¿Tu no estabas suscrito a "El Profeta"? – le preguntó Ginny, un poco incomoda.

\- Lo estaba, pero cancele la suscripción para no recibir más mier** por parte de Skeeter. – respondió el azabache. – Y si esos capullos están ahora bajo el mando del ministro, creo que mantendré mi postura. –

\- Pues tal vez lo mejor era que continuaras suscrito. – suspiró Ron. – Te han ido mencionando unas cuantas veces, además de a Dumbledore, a quien si ponían en primera plana como si fuera un viejo subnormal. –

\- ¿Qué? – Harry no sabía si reírse u objetar lo dicho.

\- Te incluyen de pasada, como si fueras un personaje de chiste. –

\- Caray, y yo que pensaba que mis confrontaciones con ese maldito periódico acabarían con Skeeter fuera de combate. – bufó el azabache.

\- Yo también los leí, ha sido desagradable. – comentó Chloe. – Me recordaba mucho a la forma en la que nos describía Skeeter en sus artículos. –

\- Estupendo, justo lo que el mundo necesitaba, mas Skeeters. – bufó Hermione, llevándose una mano a la cara y enfadada.

\- Oye, hablando de Skeeter, ¿Qué hiciste al final con ella, Hermione? – le preguntó Ginny.

\- Oh no se preocupen, Rita ha cumplido su promesa…más que nada porque no tiene alternativa. - añadió Hermione con satisfacción. - Pero por lo que nos estáis contando, parece como si ella hubiera sentado las bases de lo que ellos intentan hacer ahora. –

\- Definirnos a Dumbledore y a mí como un par de chiflados, estupendo. – dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Recuerdas los artículos que Rita escribía sobre ti el año pasado? – Le preguntó Ron, y el azabache asintió. - Pues ahora te describen como un pobre iluso que sólo quiere llamar la atención y que se cree un gran héroe trágico o algo así. -

\- _¿"Héroe trágico"?_ – Harry intentaba contener las ganas de reírse como un histérico.

\- No paran de incluir comentarios insidiosos sobre ti. – siguió Ron. - Si aparece alguna historia rocambolesca, dicen algo como: "Una historia digna de Harry Potter", y si alguien sufre un accidente divertido, escriben: "Esperemos que no le quede una cicatriz en la frente, o luego tendremos que idolatrarlo como a..."-

\- Odio que me idolatren por esto…- masculló el azabache, señalando su cicatriz. – Ya suponía que a Fudge no le bastaba con desacreditar a Dumbledore. La verdad es que tenía la esperanza de que, si desaparecía un tiempo de la vida pública, los energúmenos esos no se acordarían de mí. –

\- Pues, me parece que esta vez no tuviste suerte amigo. – se burló Fred.

\- No siempre salgo ganando, que le voy a hacer. – Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Chloe? – le preguntó Ginny.

\- Si, Ron me lo contó por medio de un mensaje, y yo se lo conté a Hermione. – respondió el azabache, mintiendo al principio. – Supongo que el ministerio habrá presionado a "sus escuderos" para que no canten, ¿no? –

\- Pues no, nada referente sobre dementores en Londres. – afirmó George. – Estamos muy orgullosos de Ron, él ha hecho lo único que nosotros jamás nos atrevimos a hacer. –

\- ¿Que hizo? – preguntó Hermione, pero de seguro ya se imaginaba la respuesta por las caras absurdamente felices de los gemelos.

\- ¡Escaparse de casa…! – saltó Fred con emoción.

\- ¡Para rescatar a la damisela en apuros…! – siguió George, señalando a una muy sonrojada Chloe.

\- ¡De las garras de los Dementores! – exclamaron los dos, soltando más confetis luminosos.

\- ¡No lo hice por gusto! – se molestó Ron. - ¡No podía dejar que le pasara nada! –

\- Pero si te estamos admirando Ron. – repuso Fred alegremente. – Eres el héroe de la familia, vaya par que tienes, salir pitando, dejando una notita rápida en la mesa de noche…-

\- Haciendo que nuestra querida madre gritara a los cuatro vientos que su pequeño Ronnie no estaba en la camita…-

\- Y que un señor muy malo lo había secuestrado… –

\- Y pidiendo ayuda no solo a la Orden, sino que por poco acaba pidiendo auxilio a todo el ministerio…-

\- ¡Basta ya, Fred, George, no tiene ninguna gracia! – les reprochó Ginny, sonando muy parecida a su madre.

\- Oh no, por favor, no nos des con el atizador Ginny, ya tenemos suficiente con el que nos regala (casi a diario) nuestra madre. – dijo Fred con diversión.

\- Cierto, mejor guárdatelo para cuando tengas a nuestros sobrinos. – añadió George, entre risas. – así estaremos listos para darles unas cuantas lecciones sobre cómo ser un "sobreviviente pro". –

\- A ser unos gamberros e increíblemente insensibles, querrán decir. – masculló Ginny, con las manos en las caderas, mientras que Harry, Hermione y Chloe se reían.

En ese instante se oyeron pasos que subían por la escalera. Pasados unos segundos, la señora Weasley entró por la puerta del dormitorio.

\- La cena está casi lista, ya podéis ir bajando muchachos. – dijo, con una amplia sonrisa. – Por cierto, Fred, George, ¿de casualidad es vuestra una bolsa con latas de refrescos muggle? –

\- ¿Ponen "Cola-loca-cola" de título? – preguntó Fred, y la señora Weasley asintió.

\- ¡Si! ¡Son lo más! - dijo George con alegría. - ¿Por qué lo dices mamá? –

\- Porque me parece que Kreacher sigue confundiendo esa bolsa con una de basura, y la ha dejado afuera. – dijo la señora Weasley.

\- ¡Oh no! ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre a ese…!? – farfullaba George, con las manos en la cabeza.

\- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Vamos abajo! – gimoteó Fred, agarrando del brazo a su gemelo. - ¡Antes de que se lo lleve él recoge basuras muggle ese que va con su camión! –

¡Crac! Los dos se desaparecieron en el acto.

\- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¿¡Queréis dejar de apareceros por la casa!? – bramó la señora Weasley, enfadado. – Esos dos no tiene remedio. –

\- ¡Que novedad! – dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Quién es Kreacher? – preguntó Harry, quien no recordaba que ese sujeto fuera mencionado anteriormente.

\- El elfo doméstico que vive aquí. - contestó la señora Weasley, con el entrecejo fruncido. – Si quieres mi opinión, diría que está…un poco chiflado. –

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Hermione, con el semblante serio. Solía ser así cuando entraban en el tema de los elfos domésticos, quizás más al recordar la cabeza del elfo decapitado en placa.

\- Su única ambición es que le corten la cabeza y la coloquen en una placa, como hicieron con su madre. – comentó Ginny, estremeciéndose. - ¿Os parece eso normal? –

\- No…- respondió la castaña, bastante aturdida.

\- Venga chicos, todos abajo. – les dijo la señora Weasley a los adolescentes. – Todos os están esperando. -

Y juntos, salieron de la habitación, para bajar por las escaleras (Chloe casi se cae al tropezar por poco con la placa del elfo decapitado) y reunirse con los demás.


	59. Ch117-118-Año V

Capítulo 117 - La familia Tonks

\- ¡Oh, cielos lo olvidé! – gimoteó la castaña de repente, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al vestíbulo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Harry.

Hermione pidió paso y se apresuró en coger su baúl. Lo abrió todo lo rápido que pudo y sacó de allí su bolso mágico. A continuación, colocó todo en su sitio, cerró el baúl y lo dejó donde estaba.

\- Enseguida vuelvo…- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, antes de subir las escaleras, tal y como solía hacer, cuando llegaba tarde a alguna clase en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Tú sabes que le pasa? – le preguntó Ginny.

\- Ni idea. – dijo el azabache, parpadeando los ojos. – supongo que ahora nos lo dirá. – y se encogió de hombros.

Una vez bajaron al vestíbulo, vieron que Tonks y la señora Weasley habían abierto la puerta, recibiendo a un hombre y una mujer que Harry no había visto nunca. Los dos estaban empapados hasta las rodillas.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – dijo Tonks con voz alegre, abrazando a los recién llegados. – Habéis llegado justo a tiempo para la cena, ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? –

\- Tu padre cogió el Traslador que no era y acabamos en Tottenham. – respondió la mujer desconocida, quitándose su capa de viaje con las manos un poco temblorosas. Su apariencia era pulcra, llevaba cabellos castaños, dos anillos dorados (uno en cada lóbulo) en sus orejas y un rostro afable. Era un poco más bajita que Tonks.

\- Ni siquiera el temporal nos da tregua, que faena. ¡Hola Dora! ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión de la Orden? – preguntó el padre de Tonks, que era rubio, barrigón y tenía voz amigable.

\- Bastante bien, pero acabamos hace una hora. – respondió Tonks, ahora empapada por abrazar a sus padres.

\- Caray, que cabeza la mía, supongo que esto pasa por ir con prisas. – se río el señor Tonks, quitándose su abrigo de viaje, que era más propio de un muggle.

\- ¿En qué parte de Tottenham os dejó el Traslador? – le preguntó la señora Weasley a la señora Tonks.

\- Casi en las afueras, tuvimos que esperar al anochecer para no ser descubiertos por los guardias de tráfico muggle, usar nuestras escobas para volver a casa y escoger el Traslador correcto. – bufó la señora Tonks. Se escuchó un "¡PATAPUM!", y luego un "¡CRASH!". Su hija había vuelto a romper el paragüero de la entrada. – Ay Dora…arregla eso antes de que tu tío nos monte un pollo. –

\- Precisamente es lo que tenemos hoy para cenar. – se río Tonks, usando su varita para reparar el desastre. – Oh, miren, es Harry, ¿Cuándo llegaste? – le preguntó, una vez se dio cuenta de que estaban allí. - ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿No viene contigo? -

\- Hace poco, bajábamos para cenar. – respondió Harry, acercándose a ellos. – Y Hermione está aquí, solo que acaba de subir con su bolso de regreso arriba, a saber por qué. –

\- Tal vez se le volvieron a agrandar los dientes y tiene que usar alguna poción para reducírselos de nuevo. – les sugirió Ron a Ginny y Chloe, haciendo que las dos se rieran.

\- ¿Son tus padres? – le preguntó Harry a Tonks.

\- Si, ella mi madre, Andrómeda. – presentó Tonks a su madre (quien dedicó al grupo una sonrisa). – Y él es mi padre, Edward. - señaló a su padre, quien sonreía como un niño.

\- Ted para los amigos. – añadió Edward, estrechándole la mano a Harry. – Me da mucho gusto conocerte, Harry. –

\- Lo mismo digo, Ted. – respondió el azabache.

Los recién llegados fueron saludando a los chicos, y a las niñas, quienes los saludaban amablemente. Al principio, Chloe se quedó allí de pie, mirando a su tía con unos ojos examinantes, como si viera algo raro en ella.

\- Vamos Chloe, ¿no vas a saludar a mi madre? – le dijo Tonks, mirando a su prima extrañada.

\- Oh, si, lo siento es que…había algo en…no importa, lo siento. – la rubia negó con la cabeza antes de acercarse a Andrómeda. – Me da mucho gusto conocerte, tía. – saludó gentilmente.

Andrómeda no respondió de inmediato al aludo de su sobrina. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, y en ese momento se mostraba ofendida. – Creo adivinar lo que le pasa a mi sobrina… - dijo, sonando un poco fastidiada.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Ginny, mirándolas a las dos.

\- Debe pensar que soy Bella, mi "querida" hermana. – gruñó la señora Tonks con sarcasmo.

\- ¡No! – gimoteó Chloe, avergonzada. – ¡Lo siento, no es lo que parece, es solo que...! -

\- Querida, creo que deberías hacerte la idea de que no es mi culpa que mi hermana y yo hayamos nacido…bueno…prácticamente gemelas. – bufó la señora Tonks, secándose la cara con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso.

\- Tal vez, pero sigo pensando que Drómeda es más guapa. – repuso el señor Tonks orgulloso, sin perder su rostro amigable.

\- Lo siento…- susurró Chloe, jugando con los dedos y hecha un manojo de nervios. – Mi mamá una vez me enseñó una foto en la que salíais las tres. – explicó. – Y me pareció que tú y…bueno, mi otra tía…es decir…la cara y…eso…sí. -

\- Bueno, es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona después de todo. Supongo que por hoy lo puedo pasar por alto. – dijo Andrómeda, volviendo a mostrarse amable y frotándole la cabeza a su sobrina. – Cielos, te pareces mucho a Narcisa cuando iba a la escuela, aunque no posees esa mirada tan fría y dura que solía poner a veces. Si, tú has salido más bonita que ella. –

\- Oh, vamos, eso no es verdad... – contestó Chloe, muy colorada.

En ese momento, desde las escaleras, Hermione bajaba, esta vez mas aliviada, y con un bulto peludo, patizambo y de pelo rojizo en los brazos. – Cielos, menos mal que funcionó…- suspiró.

\- ¿¡Eh!? Hermione, no me digas que has tenido a Crookshanks metido en tu bolso todo este tiempo…- dijo Harry, mirando con ojos desorbitados al gato de su chica.

\- No tenía otra forma de traerlo, pero…pero había dejado en su canasta todo lo esencial para pasar unas horas allí dentro. - explicó la castaña apresuradamente. - ¿Lo ven? Se encuentra perfectamente. Estaba asustada porque es la primera vez que intento llevarme a Crookshanks así. –

Y era cierto, porque el gato no mostraba signos de haber estado metido dentro de una bolsa mágica, ahogado, desnutrido y desorientado como debería estar.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le preguntó Chloe, parpadeando los ojos.

\- Bueno, mi bolso fue extendido mágicamente, así que pensé en intentar llevarlo guardado aquí. - dijo Hermione, acariciando las orejas de su gato. – Le puse todo lo esencial: Su canasta, una bola de lana, un cuenco con cereales y leche. Y…creo que se entretuvo bastante con mi ropa de verano…cielos…- bufó, poniendo mala cara.

\- Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes, de seguro que puedes arreglar la ropa. – le dijo el azabache, palmeándole la espalda con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Quién te extendió el bolso? – le preguntó Tonks, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, fue…Ludus, si, dijo que así iríamos menos cargados. – se excusó la castaña, mientras se escuchaba como Ron estornudaba a sus espaldas.

\- Vaya, Ludus debe de ser todo un experto, la extensión indetectable está muy bien hecha. – observó Tonks, con una sonrisa, y Hermione (quien fue realmente la encargada de encantar el bolso) se sintió alagada.

\- Venga, vamos todos a cenar, aún tenemos que poner los platos. – les indicó la señora Weasley, mientras que Harry presentaba a Hermione a los padres de Tonks.

Justo cuando iban a cerrar la puerta, "dos gemelos empapados" entraron bruscamente en el vestíbulo. Los dos olían muy mal, como si se hubieran bañado entre lodo y basura. Crookshanks saltó de los brazos de Hermione y maulló enfadado hacia los gemelos, mostrando sus garras.

\- ¡Puaj! ¡Maldita sea, casi perdemos la mercancía! – se quejó Fred, empapado y sucio, cargando junto con su hermano gemelo un saco lleno de latas de refrescos. – ¡Yo me cargo a Kreacher! –

\- ¡Fred Weasley! ¡No quiero oírte hablar sobre cargarte a alguien! – le regañó su madre, sacando la varita. – ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿¡Qué diablos…!? – se tapó la nariz.

\- Se acabó Fred, es mejor que las escondamos en una caja. – bufó George, quitándose de encima dos periódicos viejos.

Fred se sacudió los pantalones, echando sobre el vestíbulo un montón de hojas viejas caídas de los árboles, además de ramas y papeles sucios. - Tal vez sea lo mejor, y yo que esperaba poder promocionar una de estas en la casa de Sirius. – masculló enfadado.

Harry se imaginaba a los gemelos, con un par de sonrisas malévolas y trajes de diablillos rojos, abriendo una lata de "Cola-loca-cola" en el vestíbulo e inundando la casa. Probablemente, su padrino haría como sus padres: en vez de elfos domésticos, decapitaría a los gemelos y colgaría sus cabezas en placas encima de la chimenea, mientras se sentaba en un cómodo sofá, contemplando sus trofeos y degustando una taza de té.

\- _Creo que sería aterrador…-_ pensó el azabache, riéndose nerviosamente.

Tonks no perdió el tiempo, y se apresuró en hacer pasar al pasillo a sus padres, que se tapaban la nariz para no oler a los gemelos. Mientras tanto, la señora Weasley se apresuró en "bañar" a sus hijos con el hechizo "Fregotego", Crookshanks se fue corriendo, asustado, hacia el fondo del pasadizo, pasando por las escaleras.

\- ¡Mamá! – gimoteó Fred, cubriéndose con las manos.

\- ¿¡Que haces? – siguió George, escondiéndose (penosamente) detrás del saco de latas.

\- ¿Pensáis que os voy a dejar pasar con ese olor? – dijo la señora Weasley, acaloradamente y removiendo la varita con mayor brusquedad. – Que vergüenza, que estarán diciendo ahora Ted y Andrómeda, no, ni quiero pensarlo. – se detuvo, y los gemelos acabaron cubiertos de jabón y agua. - ¡Id a vuestra habitación inmediatamente! ¡Y ni se les ocurra aparecer por la cocina sin cambiarse! ¿¡Queda claro!? –

\- Pero mamá…- empezaron los gemelos, sosteniendo entre los dos su saco de latas.

\- ¡A CAMBIARSE DE ROPA! ¡YA! – gritó la señora Weasley, haciendo retumbar el vestíbulo y provocando un bullicio entre los retratos.

Los gemelos tragaron saliva y desaparecieron tras un "Crac", mientras que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Chloe se partían de risa.

De repente, cerca de las escaleras que daba con los pisos superiores, se escuchó un fuerte "¡PATAPUM!", y luego un ruidoso sonido de equipaje por los suelos.

Harry se tensó. – Ehehehe, creo que alguien acaba de tropezar con nuestros baúles. – dijo, mientras se acercaba a las escaleras junto con los demás.

Al llegar, Harry vio a la señora Tonks regañando a su hija, que estaba por los suelos, mientras que Ted (entre risas) la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mires por dónde vas? – le dijo Andrómeda, moviendo el dedo índice como si fuera un pequeño atizador.

\- Auch…lo siento, no me acordé de que los baúles estaban aquí. – se quejó Tonks, frotándose la cabeza. – Oh no, creo que intenté apoyarme en esa dichosas corti…-

Sus últimas palabras quedaron sofocadas por un espantoso, ensordecedor y espeluznante alarido.

Las cortinas de terciopelo en que Harry se había fijado al llegar a la casa se habían separado, pero no había ninguna puerta detrás de ellas. Durante una fracción de segundo, el azabache creyó que estaba mirando por una ventana, una ventana detrás de la cual una anciana con una gorra negra gritaba sin parar, como si estuvieran torturándola.

\- ¿Pero qué demo…? - entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no era más que un retrato de tamaño natural, aunque el más realista y desagradable que había visto en su vida.

La anciana echaba espuma por la boca, sus ojos giraban descontrolados y tenía la amarillenta piel de la cara tensa y tirante; los otros retratos que había en el vestíbulo detrás de ellos despertaron y empezaron a chillar también, hasta tal punto que Harry cerró con fuerza los ojos y se tapó las orejas con las manos para protegerse del ruido.

Ted y la señora Weasley fueron corriendo hacia el retrato e intentaron cerrar las cortinas y tapar a la anciana, pero no podían con ellas y la anciana cada vez gritaba más fuerte y movía sus manos como garras, parecía un tigre desnutrido con ganas de arañarles la cara.

\- ¡CERDOS! ¡CANALLAS! ¡SUBPRODUCTOS DE LA INMUNDICIA Y DE LA COCHAMBRE! ¡MESTIZOS, MUTANTES, MONSTRUOS, FUERA DE ESTA CASA! ¿¡CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS A CONTAMINAR LA CASA DE MIS PADRES!? –

\- ¡Aaaah! ¡Mis tímpanos! – gimoteó Chloe, tapándose los oídos todo lo fuerte que podía.

\- ¡Enhorabuena hija, acabas de despertar a esa maldita vieja! – gruñó la señora Tonks, a quien con el susto se le cayó el bolso.

Tonks seguía disculpándose por su torpeza mientras levantaba los baúles; Ted se puso tan nervioso que se escondió detrás de su esposa; la señora Weasley desistió de su intento de cerrar las cortinas y echó a correr por el vestíbulo, haciéndoles hechizos aturdidores a los otros retratos con su varita, y un hombre de largo cabello negro salió disparado por una puerta que Harry tenía enfrente.

\- ¡Cierra el pico, vieja arpía! – bramó de mala gana, y agarró la cortina que la señora Weasley acababa de soltar. - ¿¡Que narices tiene que hacer uno para que dejes de dar la lata!? –

La anciana palideció de golpe.

\- ¡TÚ! - rugió, mirando con los ojos como platos a aquel hombre. - ¡Traidor, engendro, vergüenza de mi estirpe! –

\- ¡Si, si, si, lo que tú digas, solo cállate y ya! - le gritó el hombre (que sonaba más bien aburrido), y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, entre Tonks y él, consiguieron cerrar las cortinas.

Cesaron los gritos de la anciana, y aunque todavía resonaba su eco, el silencio fue apoderándose del vestíbulo.

\- Genial Dora, solo a ti se te ocurre apoyarte en estas cortinas. – bufó el hombre, jadeando ligeramente y apartándose el largo y negro cabello de la cara. Sirius, el padrino de Harry, se dio la vuelta. - Harry Potter…- lo saludó agitado. - Veo que ya has conocido a mi madre…- sonrió levemente, señalando con el pulgar al cuadro cubierto con las cortinas.

\- ¿Esa señora era tu madre? - preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Sí, mi "querida" y anciana madre - afirmó Sirius. – Nos pasamos el último año intentando bajarla, pero creemos que ha hecho un encantamiento de presencia permanente en la parte de atrás del lienzo. Con tantas cosas por hacer solo se me ocurrió utilizar estas cortinas, hasta encontrar una solución más eficiente. –

\- Entiendo. – dijo el azabache, frotándose la nuca.

\- ¿Qué tal si haces caso de mi sugerencia, Sirius? – masculló la señora Tonks, recogiendo su bolso y sacudiéndose el vestido. – La próxima vez, incendia ese maldito cuadro. –

\- Hola Andy, me alegro de verte. – le saludó Sirius. – Y no creas que no lo he intentado ya, pero este dichoso cuadro tiene toda clase de protecciones…hasta que logremos deshacer todas las…-

\- Hola tío Sirius…- saludó Chloe tímidamente, captando la atención de Canuto.

\- ¡Chloe! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! – sonrió Sirius, recibiendo a su sobrina con los brazos abiertos y abrazándola. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Has comido ya? ¿Has podido dormir? Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿Cómo ha podido Narcisa permitir que llegaras a esto? – dijo con algo de molestia.

\- Mi mamá no quería que me fuera de casa. – aclaró Chloe, cabizbaja. – Soy yo quien decidió hacerlo. –

\- Y por una muy buena razón, claro está. – repuso Sirius, haciendo como todo buen adulto y frotándole la cabeza.

\- _Creo que Chloe es como una gata._ – pensó el azabache, mirando la escena con una amplia sonrisa. – _Es decir, se pone contenta cuando le frotan la cabeza._ –

\- Hola Hermione, bienvenida a mi casa. – saludó Sirius a la castaña, tocándole el hombro.

\- Hola Sirius. – dijo Hermione, aun parpadeando los ojos y sacudiendo la cara. - ¿Cómo has estado? –

\- Bien, reformando la casa y tratando de sacar de aquí algunos artilugios tenebrosos que encontramos mientras dejábamos este sitio en condiciones, pero por lo demás, bien. – dijo Canuto con una sonrisa. – Mientras se iba corriendo a la cocina, Molly me pidió que os llevará allí para cenar. ¿Vamos? Ya sabéis que a ella se le da de maravilla cocinar. –

\- Desde luego. – dijeron todos los presentes. Harry debió suponer que los Tonks ya habían saboreado la comida de la señora Weasley con anterioridad, porque estaban encantados.

El grupo siguió a "El Padrino" hasta el final de la escalera y por una puerta que conducía a la cocina del sótano.

La cocina, una estancia grande, luminosa, llena de estanterías con vajillas, cálices y diversos cubiertos de plata, con una gran chimenea adornando toda una pared, que era de piedra decorativa. La mesa era larga, de madera de abeto y pintada de un blanco resplandeciente cubierto con un mantel del mismo color. Todo parecía preparado para la cena, con los cubiertos casi ya repartidos, y un elegante soporte de hasta cinco velas, color dorado, en medio de la mesa.

La señora Weasley y su hijo mayor, Bill, estaban en una encimera, preparando la cena. Mientras tanto, en la mesa, estaba el señor Weasley, hablando con Remus. También, en un rincón, se encontraba Mundungus Fletcher, roncando boca arriba.

Arthur Weasley, un hombre delgado y pelirrojo que estaba quedándose calvo, con gafas con montura de carey, miró alrededor y se puso en pie de un brinco. - ¡Harry! - exclamó; fue hacia él para recibirlo y le estrechó la mano con energía. - ¡Y Hermione! – añadió, saludando cortésmente a la castaña. - ¡Cuánto me alegro de veros chicos! –

\- Lo mismo digo, muchachos. – les saludó Remus, estrechándole la mano a Harry. – Que bueno que ya estáis aquí. -

\- Hola Lunático, mucho gusto de volver a verte. – el tener que saludar a Remus por segunda vez el mismo día, se le hacía muy raro a Harry.

Detrás del señor Weasley, Harry vio a Bill, que todavía llevaba el largo cabello recogido en una coleta, vestido con sus pintas de rockero a la que se le añadió un delantal de cocina color turquesa.

\- ¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje? - le preguntó Bill mientras dejaba un par de cálices plateados sobre la mesa. – Me imagino que ya os habrán contado la heroicidad de Ron, aunque no lo publiquen en un libro o en "El Profeta", yo desde luego no pienso olvidarlo. –

\- Si, los gemelos se encargaron de darnos los detalles. – respondió Harry con una amplia sonrisa, y se puso a reír al ver el rostro colorado de su mejor amigo.

\- No te avergüences hermano, sabes que te admiro, al fin y al cabo, estamos hablando de tu nov…– decía Bill con una sonrisa, entonces Ron le hizo señas para que se callara. – Bueno, eso, que eres un puñetero héroe. –

\- Ya, ya, lo que tú digas…- susurró Ron, agachando la cabeza, mientras que Ginny y Chloe (las dos riéndose disimuladamente) ocuparon dos sillas.

\- Vamos, vamos, no os quedéis ahí, tomad asiento. – Sirius les indicó dos sillas, al lado de la suya. – Oh, y si preguntáis quien es este tipo, es Mundungus Fletcher, otro miembro de la Orden. –

Mundungus emitió un prolongado y profundo ronquido y despertó con un respingo. - ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Alguien ha pronunciado mi nombre? – masculló, adormilado. – Estoy de acuerdo con Sirius y…todo eso…si…- Levantó una mano, como si estuviera emitiendo un voto, y miró a su alrededor con los enrojecidos ojos desenfocados, como si quisiera volverse a dormir.

Ginny le dijo algo a Chloe en el oído, y las dos se rieron a carcajadas. Sirius, por su parte, parecía empeñarse por reprimir sus ganas de reírse.

\- La reunió terminó hace casi una hora, Dung. – se burló Sirius, mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa. – y si alzas la vista, te darás cuenta de que Harry acaba de llegar. –

\- ¿Cómo dices? - inquirió Mundungus, mirando con expresión fiera a Harry a través de su enmarañado cabello rojo anaranjado. - Caramba, es verdad. ¿Todo bien, Harry? –

\- Si…- contestó él, conteniendo las ganas de aplicarle de nuevo el hechizo "Fregotego".

Mundungus hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó una mugrienta pipa negra. Se la llevó a la boca, la prendió con el extremo de su varita y dio una honda calada. Unas grandes nubes de humo verdoso lo ocultaron en cuestión de segundos. Ginny y Chloe pusieron muecas de asco y se taparon las narices.

\- Te lo digo por última vez, Mundungus…- le advirtió la señora Weasley. - ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de no fumar esa porquería en la cocina!? ¡sobre todo cuando estamos a punto de cenar! -

Andrómeda, ya sentada con su marido al lado de las dos adolescentes, sacó de su bolso lo que parecía una colonia, y con ella, rocío la cara de Mundungus.

\- ¡Deja…de…fumar! – masculló la señora Tonks, con la mirada despectiva, y sin dejar de rociarle con colonia.

\- ¡Ay, cuidado con mis ojos! - exclamó Mundungus. - ¡Esta bien, está bien! ¡Lo siento! –

La nube de humo se esfumó en cuanto Mundungus se guardó la pipa en el bolsillo, y el olor a tabaco prácticamente se esfumó, para dejar paso al olor de frutos silvestres de la colonia de la señora Tonks.

\- Y si pretendéis cenar antes de medianoche voy a necesitar ayuda. - añadió la señora Weasley sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. - No, tú puedes quedarte donde estás, Harry, querido. Has hecho un largo viaje. - dijo, cuando vio al azabache dispuesto a echar una mano.

\- ¡Yo te ayudaré, Molly! – dijo Tonks con entusiasmo y dando un brinco que tumbó la silla donde se había sentado. - ¿Qué quieres que haga? – preguntó, con un brillo en los ojos.

La señora Weasley vaciló, un tanto preocupada. - Pues...no, Tonks, gracias, tú descansa también, ya has hecho bastante por hoy. -

\- Molly tiene razón cielo, mejor deja que lo haga yo. – dijo la señora Tonks, y sin darle tiempo a su hija para que replicara o se quejara, se levantó de su asiento y se puso a ayudar a la señora Weasley, poniendo entre las dos la comida sobre la mesa.

Al poco rato, varios cuchillos enormes cortaban carne y verduras por su cuenta, supervisados por el señor Weasley, mientras su mujer removía un caldero colgado sobre el fuego y los demás sacaban platos, más copas y comida de la despensa. Los gemelos Weasley se aparecieron en mitad de la cocina, ya vestidos y bañados, solo para que su madre les dijera que debían ayudar a poner la mesa y llevar la comida. Harry se quedó en la mesa junto con Hermione, contemplando con ella lo que empezaba a parecerse al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts. Tonks se puso a jugar con sus habilidades de metamorfomaga, comenzando a poner caras raras y haciendo reír a Chloe.

Harry notó que algo le rozaba la rodilla y se sobresaltó un poco, pero sólo era Crookshanks, que se enroscó alrededor de las piernas de Harry, ronroneando, y luego saltó al regazo de Sirius, donde se acurrucó. Sirius le rascó distraídamente detrás de las orejas al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza, todavía con gesto torvo, hacia el azabache.

\- _Cuando quiere, este lindo gatito puede ser adorable._ – pensó Harry, con una mirada afable en el rostro.

\- ¿Has pasado un buen verano hasta ahora? – le preguntó Sirius.

\- Bueno, más o menos. – respondió el azabache, aparentando aburrimiento. – Por lo menos no he estado tanto tiempo metido en Prive Drive, es decir, he estado en Hogwarts, con el castillo prácticamente vacío…es…no sé cómo decirlo. –

\- ¿Maraviestupegrandioso? – preguntó Sirius, haciendo una extraña mezcla de tres palabras que alababan las vacaciones del azabache.

\- Si, seguro que sí. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo va todo por la Orden? Si es que puedes contarme algo, claro. –

Sirius le contó a Harry muchas de las cosas que él ya sabía. Para empezar, estuvo en la reunión de la Orden, por eso cada vez que mencionaba algo relacionado con lo que ya había escuchado se hizo el impresionado y fascinado. También, por si hacía falta hablar de más cosas que él sobradamente sabía, era sobre Chloe y su huida hasta Londres. La rubia explicó una vez más lo que le ocurrió, esta vez con más calma, quizás, porque ya lo tenía asimilado.

\- Aún no puedo creer que mi hermana sea tan irresponsable como para imponer la supremacía de la sangre por encima de sus hijos. – gruñó Andrómeda, tomando una copa de vino de un sorbo. - ¡Oh, pero como la encuentre se va a enterar! ¡Chloe podría haber muerto, por Merlín! –

\- Narcisa debería darse cuenta de que está luchando por una patraña sin sentido. – masculló Sirius, devorando una pierna de pollo. – Yo digo, una de dos, o se ha quedado prendida de Voldemort como hizo Bella, o hace todo esto por el cabrón de Lucius. -

\- Yo creo que mi mamá se ha hecho un lío. – razonó la rubia con voz discreta.

\- En un lío se acaba de meter ella por tolerar algo así. – masculló la señora Weasley. – Y me apuesto la colección de libros de Gilderoy Lockhart a que el Ministerio no tomará cartas en el asunto. -

\- _Me gustaría quemar esos puñeteros libros de Lockhart._ – bufó el azabache mentalmente.

\- Con Fudge al mando dudo que se vayan a tomar medidas. – dijo Tonks en tono de decepción.

\- Mi mamá nunca ha ocultado su malestar con los muggles, y al igual que mi…padre…- resaltó Chloe con algo de desagrado. – ella siempre a ambicionado un mundo sin no mágicos. Ella cree en las ideas de Voldemort, a pesar de no ser mortífaga. –

\- Eso es verdad, siempre me he estado preguntando como es que Narcisa no se convirtió en mortífaga. – dijo Andrómeda pensativa. – En el pasado estuvo todo el tiempo con ellos, incluso compartiendo la misma mesa, según he oído. –

\- Si, ya nos lo confirmó Severus durante las primeras reuniones. – afirmó Remus.

\- Bueno, mortífaga o no ahora tenemos claro de que bando está. – dijo Sirius amargamente, bebiendo de su cáliz y dejándola en la mesa de un porrazo.

\- ¡Fred, George! ¡No! ¡He dicho que los llevéis! - gritó la señora Weasley repentinamente.

Harry, Hermione y Sirius se volvieron y de inmediato se apartaron de la mesa. Fred y George habían encantado un gran caldero de estofado, una jarra de hierro de cerveza de mantequilla y una pesada tabla de madera para cortar el pan, junto con el cuchillo, que en ese momento volaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos. El caldero patinó a lo largo de la mesa y se detuvo justo en el borde, dejando una larga y negra quemadura en la superficie de madera; la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla cayó con un gran estruendo y su contenido se derramó por todas partes; el cuchillo del pan resbaló de la tabla, se clavó en la mesa y se quedó temblando amenazadoramente justo donde hasta unos segundos antes Sirius había tenido la mano.

\- _Me parece que no siempre es bueno recurrir a la magia para hacer tareas prácticas._ – pensó el azabache, riéndose por la ocurrencia de los gemelos, pero también un poco tenso por las caras de algunos de los adultos.

\- ¡Por favor! - gritó la señora Weasley, golpeando la mesa con sus manos. - ¡No hacía falta! ¡Ya no lo aguanto más! ¡Que se os permitan hacer magia no significa que tengáis que echar mano de la varita para todo! -

\- ¡Sólo pretendíamos ahorrar un poco de tiempo! - se disculpó Fred, y corrió a arrancar el cuchillo del pan de la mesa. - Perdona, Sirius, no era nuestra intención...-

Harry y Sirius se miraron, antes de soltar una carcajada, con Hermione negando con la cabeza. Mundungus, que se había caído hacia atrás volcando también la silla, empezó a maldecir tan pronto como se hubo levantado del suelo. Ted Tonks y su hija se reían ruidosamente junto a Ginny, mientras que Andrómeda no parecía decidirse si empezar a despotricar o unirse a las risas. El señor Weasley, Ron y Chloe se habían levantado rápidamente para poner a salvo el caldero, y por ende, salvar parte de la cena. Crookshanks había soltado un fuerte bufido y había corrido a refugiarse debajo de un aparador.

\- Niños, – empezó a regañarles el señor Weasley, volviendo a sentarse. - vuestra madre tiene razón. Ahora que habéis alcanzado la mayoría de edad se supone que tenéis que dar ejemplo de responsabilidad...-

\- _Creo que el señor Weasley pide demasiado._ – pensó el azabache, aun riéndose discretamente.

\- ¡Ninguno de vuestros hermanos ha causado nunca estos problemas! – dijo la señora Weasley muy enfadada, a los gemelos mientras con un porrazo ponía otra jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, que también se derramó, encima de la mesa. - ¡Bill no se pasaba el día apareciéndose a cada momento! ¡Charlie no encantaba todo cuanto encontraba! ¡Percy...! –

Se detuvo en el acto y contuvo la respiración al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada asustada a su marido, cuyo rostro, de pronto, se había quedado inexpresivo.

\- Venga, vamos a comer. - dijo Bill con rapidez.

\- Esto tiene un aspecto estupendo, Molly. - intervino Lupin, sirviéndole el estofado con un cucharón y acercándole el plato desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Durante unos minutos sólo se oyó el tintineo de platos, cubiertos y el ruido de las sillas arrastrándose, y todos se pusieron a comer.

Entonces la señora Weasley miró a Sirius y le dijo: - Se me olvidó comentarte, Sirius, que deberíamos de averiguar si es un boggart lo que hay atrapado en ese escritorio de la segunda habitación del tercer piso, que no para de vibrar y tamborilear. Quizá deberíamos pedirle a Alastor que le echara un vistazo antes de soltarlo. –

\- Claro, cuando se aparezca por aquí se lo pedimos. – contestó Sirius, sin dejar de comer.

\- Y las cortinas de la primera habitación están llenas de Doxys. - añadió la señora Weasley frunciendo el entrecejo. - He pensado que mañana podríamos ocuparnos de ellas. –

\- Bueeeeno…- dijo Sirius, rodando los ojos.

\- Vamos Sirius, un poco de limpieza no hace daño a nadie. – comentó la señora Tonks.

\- ¿Un poco de limpieza? – repitió Canuto, riéndose un poco. - ¿Qué no hace daño a nadie? Andy, llevamos un puñetero año limpiando esta maldita casa. La única razón por la que me pareció útil hacerlo es por la gran cantidad de encantamientos protectores que posee. Yo planeaba comprarme otra casa y dejar está…-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y permitir que vengan Bella o Narcisa y la reclamen? – replicó Andrómeda. – Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. –

Sirius resopló y siguió comiendo. Enfrente de Harry, Tonks distraía a las más jóvenes transformando su nariz entre bocado y bocado: apretaba mucho los ojos y ponía una expresión de dolor, de ese modo, hinchaba la nariz hasta convertirla en una protuberancia picuda que se parecía a la de Snape, la encogía hasta reducirla al tamaño de un champiñón pequeño y luego hacía que le saliera un montón de pelo por cada orificio nasal.

\- Haz esa que parece un morro de cerdo, Tonks. – le pidió Ginny, sin dejar de reírse.

Tonks complació a su público, y Harry, al levantar la cabeza, tuvo por un momento la impresión de que una versión femenina del antiguo "yo" de su primo Dudley le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

El señor Weasley, Bill y Lupin discutían acaloradamente sobre duendes.

\- Todavía no han dicho nada. - apuntó Bill. - Aún no sé si creen o no que ha regresado. Es posible que prefieran no tomar partido y que quieran mantenerse al margen. -

\- Estoy seguro de que nunca se pasarían al bando de "Quien tú sabes" - afirmó el señor Weasley haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. - Ellos también han sufrido pérdidas; ¿te acuerdas de lo de aquella familia de duendes a la que mató la última vez, cerca de Nottingham? –

\- Creo que depende de lo que les ofrezcan - opinó Lupin. - Y no me refiero al dinero. Si les ofrecen las libertades que les hemos negado durante siglos, seguro que se lo pensarán. ¿Todavía no has tenido suerte con Ragnok, Bill? –

\- De momento sigue en contra de los magos. - respondió Bill, suspirando. - , y no para de protestar por lo del asunto Bagman. Dice que el Ministerio hizo una maniobra de encubrimiento. Mira, esos duendes no le robaron el oro...-

Hacia la mitad de la mesa un estallido de carcajadas ahogó el resto de las palabras de Bill. Fred, George, Ron y Mundungus se retorcían de risa en sus sillas.

-...y entonces...- decía Mundungus mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. - entonces me dice, en serio, me dice: "Oye, Dung, ¿de dónde has sacado esos sapos? ¡Porque un hijo de mala Bludger me ha robado a mí los míos!" Y yo le contesto: "¿Te han robado los sapos, Will? ¡No me digas! Y ahora, ¿qué? ¿Piensas comprarte unos cuantos?" Y esa gárgola inútil, chicos, podéis creerme, va y me compra sus propios sapos por mucho más dinero del que le habían costado la primera vez...-

\- Gracias, Mundungus, pero creo que podemos pasar sin los detalles de tus negocios. - dijo la señora Weasley con aspereza mientras Ron se inclinaba sobre la mesa, riendo a carcajadas.

\- Perdona, Molly - se apresuró a decir Mundungus, secándose las lágrimas y guiñándole un ojo a Harry. - , pero es que Will se los había robado a Warty Harris, o sea, que en realidad yo no hice nada malo. –

\- Personalmente, no sé dónde aprendiste los conceptos del bien y del mal, Mundungus, pero creo que te perdiste un par de lecciones fundamentales…- respondió la señora Tonks con frialdad. Con su mano izquierda aún sostenía su colonia, como si fuera una pistola.

Fred y George escondieron la cara detrás de sus copas de cerveza de mantequilla; George no paraba de hipar. Por algún motivo, la señora Weasley le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Sirius antes de levantarse e ir a buscar un enorme pastel de ruibarbo que había de postre. Harry miró a su padrino.

\- A Molly no le cae bien el viejo Dung. - le dijo Sirius en voz baja.

\- Yo me sigo preguntando como es que este tipo pertenece a la Orden. – susurró el azabache.

\- Porque es útil. - contestó Sirius con una sonrisa divertida. - Conoce a todos los sinvergüenzas, es lógico, puesto que él también lo es. – se burló. - Pero también es muy fiel a Dumbledore, que una vez lo sacó de un apuro. Conviene contar con alguien como el viejo Dung, porque él oye cosas que nosotros no oímos. Pero Molly cree que invitarlo a cenar es ir demasiado lejos. No lo ve como un buen ejemplo para sus hijos, y no me extraña la verdad. Amos no puede evitar seguirlo con la mirada sigilosamente, para evitar que robe, porque lleva un tiempo intentando llevarse mis cosas. – mencionó lo último con fastidio.

Capítulo 118 – Los lazos familiares de los Black

Poco después de cenar, Sirius siguió informándole un poco a Harry sobre los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en el mundo mágico. Pero el joven mago ya estaba sobradamente informado, quizás, más que su propio padrino, muy a diferencia de Ginny y los gemelos, que llevaban tiempo intentado sonsacar algo de información a la Orden, y por fin se estaban enterando de algo, a pesar de las quejas de la señora Weasley. A parte de lo sucedido en Manchester y en las otras ciudades donde los mortífagos emboscaron a la Orden, a Dumbledore lo apartaron del cargo de Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, es decir, el Tribunal Supremo de los Magos, solo porque pronunció un discurso anunciando el regreso de Voldemort. Y en esos momentos, desde el ministerio, se estaban planteando retirarle también la Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, aunque como decía Bill…

\- Dumbledore dice que no le importa lo que hagan mientras no lo supriman de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate. - añadió Bill, con una sonrisa.

\- No tiene gracia. - replicó el señor Weasley con severidad. - Si Dumbledore sigue desafiando al Ministerio, podría acabar en Azkaban, y lo peor que podría pasarnos sería que lo encerraran. Mientras "Quien tú sabes" sepa que Dumbledore está en activo y al corriente de sus intenciones, tendrá que andarse con cuidado. Si quitaran a Dumbledore de en medio..., entonces "Quien tú sabes" tendría vía libre para actuar. –

\- Yo lo que aún me pregunto, es como hace Voldemort para reclutar a su gente. – dijo Harry, pensativo. Le había hecho preguntas a Dumbledore y combatido contra los mortífagos bajo la identidad de Lord Rycer, pero aun así quedaban cosas que el mismo desconocía.

\- Bueno, si te imaginas a Voldemort presentándose en las casas de la gente y aporreando la puerta, es evidente que te equivocas. - dijo Sirius, negando con la cabeza. – El los engaña, les echa maldiciones y los chantajea. Está acostumbrado a operar en secreto. Además, captar seguidores sólo es una de las cosas que le interesan. Aparte de eso tiene otros planes, unos planes que puede poner en marcha con mucha discreción, y de momento está concentrándose en ellos. –

Harry se vio tentando por preguntar a qué otros planes se refería su padrino, hasta que recordó claramente de que se trataba: La búsqueda de las esmeraldas. Al final, optó por dejar con la intriga a Ginny, Chloe y los gemelos y cerrar el debate.

Una vez acabada la cena, entre la señora Weasley y la señora Tonks se pusieron a recoger la mesa, y a echar a los demás de la cocina. Uno por uno, todos fueron desfilando escalera arriba, mientras la señora Weasley les sugería a todos que se fueran a dormir, por lo tarde que ya era.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación. Ginny condujo a Hermione y Chloe hasta el cuarto piso, que sorprendentemente, fue reformado antes que el tercero, según Sirius, porque el tercer piso estaba más infestado de Doxys y otras posibles criaturas y desastres que el resto.

\- _Hay unos cinco o seis pisos, creo._ – pensó el azabache, metiéndose en su habitación y sacando su pijama. – _Y sí, creo que aún queda trabajo por hacer. Definitivamente un año no era suficiente para dejar este sitio en condiciones_. –

Se podría decir que su habitación era la excepción, porque estaba tan bien arreglada como la planta baja. Hedwig y Pigwidgeon ya se habían dormido, al igual que varios retratos, y Ron se veía impaciente, quizás, por sonsacarle algo al azabache.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué? – le preguntó el pelirrojo en voz baja. - ¿Qué dijeron en la reunión? –

El azabache, ya con el pijama puesto, respondió: – No creo que sea prudente hablar de eso aquí. – replicó en voz baja. – Ya no es como antes, ignoro si pueda usar magia sin que se entere el Ministerio. –

\- Hm…yo tampoco lo he intentado. – admitió Ron, sonando decepcionado. – Menuda lata, lo que hay que hacer con tal de que no te envíen una carta desde la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia. – bufó.

\- Ya…no te preocupes, en cuanto tengamos una oportunidad ya te lo contaré todo. – dijo Harry, acostándose en su cama. – De todos modos, sería imprudente hablar de nuestros asuntos aquí, donde todos pueden oírnos. – añadió. – ¿Sabes? Vuestra madre parece muy interesada en privaros de información. –

\- Es una pesadilla, yo creo que es mejor estar informados a tener una idea equivocada de lo que está pasando. – se quejó Ron. – Creo que, si no fuera por ti, ella nos tendría hasta el final del verano sin saber nada. – Miró a las lechuzas. – Es una pena que no podamos dejarlas salir a cazar todas las noches. – explicó, mientras se ponía el pijama de color granate. - Dumbledore no quiere que haya demasiadas lechuzas sueltas por la plaza porque dice que podrían levantar sospechas. ¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba...- Fue hacia la puerta, la cerró y echó el cerrojo.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó Harry.

\- Por Kreacher. - aclaró Ron, y con dos palmadas apagó la luz. – Jo tío, como me gusta hacer esto, Sirius te lo ha montado bien. - dijo entusiasmado. - Bueno, como te decía, la primera noche que pasé aquí entró a las tres de la madrugada. Créeme, no es nada agradable despertarse y encontrarlo paseándose por la habitación. En fin...- Se metió en la cama, se tapó bien y se volvió hacia Harry en la oscuridad. Éste veía su contorno gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. – Ginny, Fred y George parecían contentos, ¿eh? No me extraña en realidad, se han tenido que enterar de las cosas casi todo el tiempo gracias a las orejas extensibles. – bostezó, frotándose el ojo derecho. – Estoy hecho polvo, hasta mañana tío. – y se durmió en el acto.

\- _Creo que ha tenido un día muy largo…-_ pensó Harry. – _bueno, yo también, menudo lío nos estamos haciendo para tener una doble identidad, que lata._ – y se durmió finalmente.

A la mañana siguiente, gracias a un canturreo por parte de Hedwig y Pigwidgeon, Harry se levantó. No había dormido tan bien en días, tal vez debido a la cómoda cama que le había tocado. Se levantó, se puso las pantuflas y abrió de par en par las cortinas, para dar paso a los rayos del Sol, que, de golpe, levantaron a Ron.

\- ¿Eh, que? – gimoteó el pelirrojo, moviendo bruscamente sus manos grandes. – Oh, ya es de día, genial…- bufó, y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama.

\- Nunca te levantas a la primera, ¿eh? – sonrió el azabache.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para bajar a desayunar y luego subir al tercer piso a desinfectar el cuarto de Doxys? Huy si, que ganas tengo de echarles doxycida en la cara. – comentó Ron sarcásticamente, y poniéndose en pie a regañadientes. – Bueno, si no lo hago por mi cuenta ya se encargará mamá de sacarme de aquí a rastras. –

Media hora más tarde, Harry y Ron, que se habían vestido y habían desayunado muy deprisa, entraron en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, que resultó ser un salón: No se parecía en nada al resto de la casa. Era una estancia alargada de techo alto, cuyas paredes eran de color verde oliva y estaban cubiertas de sucios tapices. De la alfombra se levantaban pequeñas nubes de polvo cada vez que alguien la pisaba, y las largas cortinas de terciopelo de color verde musgo zumbaban, como si en ellas se aglomeraran invisibles abejas.

\- _No quiero ni pensar como estuvo la casa antes de que llegara Sirius._ – pensó el azabache, haciendo una mueca. Mirar aquel panorama le recordaba bastante a la Casa de los Gritos.

La señora Weasley, Hermione, Chloe, Ginny, Fred y George estaban apiñados alrededor de ellas, y todos llevaban un pañuelo anudado en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, que les cubría la nariz y la boca y les daba un aire extraño. Cada uno llevaba en la mano una botella muy grande, que tenía un pitorro en el extremo, llena de un líquido negro.

\- Doxycida…- susurró el azabache, poniéndose un pañuelo y anudándoselo por detrás de su cabeza para cubrirse la nariz y la boca. – _hacía tiempo que no me tocaba limpiar una casa, eso lo solía hacer en Prive Drive. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he limpiado una casa con productos mágicos, a ver qué tal se me da._ – pensó, y salió de sus pensamientos tan pronto como empezó a oír hablar a la señora Weasley.

\- Tapaos la cara y coged un pulverizador. – les ordenó ella al azabache y a Ron en cuanto los vio, señalando otras dos botellas de líquido negro que había sobre una mesa de patas muy finas. – Necesitaremos la doxycida, nunca había visto una plaga como ésta. No sé qué ha estado haciendo ese elfo doméstico en los diez últimos años...-

Aunque Hermione llevaba la cara tapada, Harry vio con claridad que le lanzaba una mirada llena de reproche a la señora Weasley. Al final no dijo nada.

\- Hola gente. – dijo Sirius, entrando en la habitación vestido con un chándal muggle, unos guantes de goma y un pañuelo cubriéndole la nariz y la boca. – Estoy listo para la acción, ¿a qué mola mi traje? Me lo regaló Andy. – los jóvenes se rieron. – Si, típico atuendo muggle, pero vendrá bien para la limpieza a fondo de este…bueno…salón. –

\- ¿Dónde están los Tonks? – preguntó Harry. – No los he visto durante el desayuno. –

\- Ellos paran ocupados, Harry, cielo, si tuvieran tiempo de seguro nos habrían echado una mano. – le explicó brevemente la señora Weasley. – Y ya que estamos, os quiero dar las gracias, a ti a Hermione y Chloe por querer colaborar. – sonrió.

\- Por mí no hay problema. – dijo el azabache, sonando orgulloso. - ¿Y vosotras chicas? – preguntó, mirando a la castaña y a la rubia.

\- ¡Sin problema! – dijo Chloe, poniendo una mirada graciosa y alzando el pulgar.

\- Lo mismo digo, a mí no me importa tener un poco de trabajo de hogar. – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. – En casa, todo el tiempo que paso las vacaciones ayudo a ordenar las cosas. –

\- Desde luego. – reconoció Harry, que también había colaborado a la hora de limpiar en la casa de los Granger, en su única visita allí.

\- Bueno, gracias a todos por ayudar, y ahora, a ver...este escritorio...- dijo Sirius, para examinar el mueble; entonces Harry notó que el escritorio temblaba ligeramente. - Mira, Molly, estoy convencido de que es un boggart – comentó, mirando por la cerradura. -, pero quizá convendría que Ojoloco le echara un vistazo antes de soltarlo. Conociendo a mi madre, podría ser algo mucho peor. –

\- Tienes razón, Sirius. - coincidió la señora Weasley.

En el piso de abajo sonó un fuerte estruendo de gritos y lamentos que Tonks había provocado la noche pasada al tropezar con los baúles de Harry y Hermione.

\- ¡Rayos! ¿¡Quien ha abierto esas malditas cortinas!? - exclamó Sirius, exasperado, y salió a toda prisa del salón. Lo oyeron bajar precipitadamente la escalera, mientras los chillidos de la señora Black volvían a resonar por toda la casa.

\- ¡Manchas de deshonra, sucios mestizos, traidores a la sangre, hijos de pu…! –

\- ¡Que te calles de una vez, vieja bruja! – se escuchó a Sirius gritar. - ¡Lunático, échame una mano! –

\- ¡Locatis, lunático, Lupin! ¡Locatis, lunático, Lupin! ¡Locatis…! – se escuchaba a Remus cantar, bajando desde el piso superior hasta la planta baja.

\- ¡Dejar de cantar y ayúdame! – replicó Sirius, pero sonaba como si estuviera aguantándose las ganas de reír.

\- Harry, cierra la puerta, por favor. - le pidió la señora Weasley, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, mientras los demás se partían de risa.

Harry se tomó todo el tiempo que pudo para cerrar la puerta del salón porque quería escuchar lo que estaba pasando abajo. Era evidente que Sirius había conseguido cerrar las cortinas y tapar el retrato de su madre, porque ésta dejó de gritar. Se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta, en ese momento, hubo algo que al azabache le cabreó.

\- _¿En serio? ¿Aún consulta esos puñeteros libros?_ – se quejó mentalmente. La señora Weasley estaba encorvada sobre la página correspondiente a las Doxys de "Gilderoy Lockhart: guía de las plagas en el hogar, que estaba abierto encima del sofá.

\- Bueno, muchachos, tenéis que ir con cuidado porque las Doxys muerden y sus dientes son venenosos. Aquí tengo una botella de antídoto, pero preferiría no tener que utilizarlo. - Se enderezó, se plantó delante de las cortinas e hizo señas a los demás para que se acercaran. - Cuando dé la orden, empezad a rociar las cortinas - dijo. - Ellas saldrán volando hacia nosotros, o eso espero, pero en los pulverizadores dice que con una sola rociada quedan paralizadas. Cuando estén inmovilizadas, ponedlas en este cubo. - Se apartó con cuidado de la línea de fuego de los demás y levantó su pulverizador. - ¿Preparados? -

¿READY? ¡FIRE!

Y el azabache, como si fuera un vaquero del viejo oeste, empezó a disparar. Tras unos segundos pulverizando las cortinas, una Doxy de tamaño considerable salió volando de un pliegue de la tela, agitando sus relucientes alas de escarabajo y enseñando los diminutos y afilados dientes. Tenía el cuerpo de hada cubierto de un tupido pelo negro y los cuatro pequeños puños apretados con furia. Harry sonrió maliciosamente y le lanzó un chorro de doxycida en la cara. La Doxy se quedó quieta en el aire y cayó produciendo un ruido sordo, sorprendentemente fuerte, sobre la raída alfombra. Harry la recogió y la echó al cubo.

\- _¡WOOHOO! ¡Esto es divertido!_ – pensó emocionado. Nunca antes se lo había pasado tan bien limpiando un salón. Luego, al igual que los demás, se quedó impresionado cuando Chloe tumbó hasta diez Doxys con solo un tiro por cada uno, de manera muy rápida. – _Creo…que tengo que ponerme las pilas…_ -

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Fred? - preguntó la señora Weasley con brusquedad. - ¡Rocía a ésa enseguida y métela en el cubo! –

Harry se dio la vuelta. Fred tenía una Doxy cogida entre el índice y el pulgar.

\- ¡Allá va! - dijo Fred con entusiasmo, y roció a la Doxy en la cara hasta que la criatura se desmayó. Pero en cuanto la señora Weasley se volvió, Fred se guardó la Doxy en el bolsillo y guiñó un ojo.

\- Queremos hacer experimentos con veneno de Doxy para elaborar nuestros "Surtidos Saltaclases" - dijo George a Harry por lo bajo.

Harry roció con habilidad a otras dos Doxys que iban volando directamente hacia su nariz; luego se acercó a George y, sin despegar los labios, murmuró: - ¿Qué son los "Surtidos Saltaclases"? – preguntó curioso.

\- Una variedad de caramelos para ponerte enfermo…- susurró George sin apartar la vista de la espalda de la señora Weasley. - No gravemente enfermo, claro, sino sólo lo suficiente para saltarte una clase cuando te interese. Fred y yo los hemos creado este verano. Son unos caramelos masticables de dos colores. Si te comes la mitad de color naranja de las pastillas vomitivas, vomitas. En cuanto te dejan salir de la clase para ir a la enfermería, te tragas la mitad morada que te devuelve a tu estado de salud normal, permitiéndote realizar la actividad de ocio de tu elección durante una hora que, de otro modo, habrías dedicado a un infructuoso aburrimiento. –

\- _Si no fuera porque me preocupo por las notas, no me importaría tener una excusa para saltarme la clase de Historia de la Magia._ – pensó el azabache.

\- Bueno, eso es lo que hemos puesto en los anuncios. - continuó Fred en voz baja. Se había ido apartando poco a poco del campo visual de la señora Weasley y recogía unas cuantas Doxys, que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo, y se las guardaba en el bolsillo. - Pero todavía tenemos que perfeccionar el invento. De momento, nuestros controladores de calidad tienen problemas para parar de vomitar y comerse la parte morada. –

\- ¿Controladores de calidad? - preguntó el azabache, riéndose discretamente.

\- Nosotros, chaval. - aclaró Fred. - Vamos turnándonos. George probó los bombones desmayo; el turrón sangranarices lo probamos los dos...-

\- Mamá creía que nos habíamos batido en duelo…- dijo George.

\- Bien, es bueno saber que habéis seguido inventando. – sonrió Harry.

\- Bueno, como aún no tenemos local, - continuó diciendo Fred, bajando la voz aún más, mientras la señora Weasley se secaba la frente con el pañuelo antes de volver al ataque, - de momento lo tenemos organizado como un servicio de venta por correo. La semana pasada pusimos anuncios en "El Profeta". –

\- Y todo gracias a ti, socio. - añadió George con una amplia sonrisa. - Y no temas, mamá no tiene ni idea. Ya no lee "El Profeta" porque dice mentiras sobre ti y sobre Dumbledore. –

Harry sonrió. Había obligado a los gemelos Weasley a aceptar los mil galeones del premio en metálico del Torneo de los tres magos que había ganado, para ayudarlos a llevar a cabo su ambicioso plan de abrir una tienda de artículos de broma. De todos modos, le alegró saber que la señora Weasley no estaba al corriente de su colaboración, pues ella no creía que dirigir una tienda de artículos de broma fuera una carrera adecuada para dos de sus hijos. La desdoxyzación de las cortinas les llevó casi toda la mañana.

Ya era más de mediodía cuando la señora Weasley se quitó por fin el pañuelo protector y se dejó caer en una mullida butaca. Las cortinas habían dejado de zumbar y colgaban mustias y húmedas después de la intensa pulverización. A los pies de las cortinas, las Doxys inconscientes estaban amontonadas en el cubo, junto a un cuenco de huevos negros de Doxy que Crookshanks olfateaba y a los que Fred y George lanzaban codiciosas miradas.

\- Creo que de eso nos encargaremos después de comer…- suspiró la señora Weasley señalando las polvorientas vitrinas que había a ambos lados de la repisa de la chimenea. Estaban llenas a rebosar de un extraño surtido de objetos: una colección de dagas oxidadas, garras, una piel de serpiente enroscada, varias cajas de plata sin lustre con inscripciones en idiomas que Harry no entendía, y lo más desagradable de todo: una ornamentada botella de cristal con un gran ópalo en el tapón, llena de algo que parecía sangre.

\- _Vale, eso sí tiene pinta a propiedad de un mago tenebroso._ – pensó el azabache, haciendo una mueca.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

\- Iré a traer unos sándwiches, quedaos aquí. – dijo la señora Weasley, levantándose de la butaca, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

A continuación, todos corrieron hacia la ventana para ver quién había en la puerta principal. Alcanzaron a ver la coronilla de una despeinada y rojiza cabeza y un montón de calderos en precario equilibrio.

\- ¡Es Mundungus! - exclamó Hermione. - ¿Para qué habrá traído esos calderos? –

\- Debe de buscar un lugar seguro donde guardarlos. - dijo Harry. – Al fin y al cabo, son robados. – se burló.

\- ¡Sí, tienes razón! - respondió Fred. La puerta de la calle se abrió y Mundungus entró por ella con sus calderos y se perdió de vista. - ¡Vaya, a mamá no le va a hacer ninguna gracia! –

Fred y George corrieron hacia la puerta y se quedaron junto a ella, escuchando con atención.

\- Mirad, Mundungus está hablando con Sirius y con Kingsley. - dijo Fred en voz baja, concentrado y con el entrecejo fruncido. –

\- ¿Cuándo habrá llegado Kingsley? – preguntó Chloe.

\- Quizás cuando la señora Black se puso a gritar como una loca. – dijo Ginny.

\- ¡Tch! No los oigo bien...- se quejó Fred. - ¿Qué os parece si probamos con las orejas extensibles? –

\- Quizá valga la pena intentarlo. - admitió George. - Podría subir un momento y coger unas...-

Pero en ese preciso instante estalló una sonora exclamación en el piso de abajo que hizo que las orejas extensibles resultaran superfluas. Se podía oír a la perfección lo que la señora Weasley estaba diciendo a grito pelado.

\- ¡Esto no es un escondrijo de artículos robados! – gritó acaloradamente.

\- Me encanta oír a mamá gritándole a otra persona. - comentó Fred con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, mientras abría un poco la puerta para dejar que la voz de la señora Weasley entrara mejor en el salón. - Para variar, claro está...-

\- ¡...COMPLETAMENTE IRRESPONSABLE, COMO SI NO TUVIÉRAMOS BASTANTES PREOCUPACIONES SIN QUE TÚ TRAIGAS TUS CALDEROS ROBADOS A LA CASA...! –

\- Rayos, su voz se asemeja tanto a la de un vociferador. – comentó Chloe, frotándose la cabeza al lado de su oído derecho.

\- Oh, eso no es nada, los muy idiotas la están dejando coger carrerilla. - dijo George, sonriendo y haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. - Hay que atajarla enseguida porque si no se calienta más y ya no hay quien la pare. -

\- ¡Caray! Allá va la madre de Sirius otra vez…- dijo Ron, haciendo un gesto como si le acabaran de tirar algo en la cara.

La voz de la señora Weasley quedó apagada bajo una nueva sarta de chillidos e improperios de los retratos del vestíbulo.

George hizo ademán de cerrar la puerta para ahogar el ruido, pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un elfo doméstico se coló en la habitación.

Iba desnudo, con la excepción de un trapo mugriento atado, como un taparrabos, alrededor de la cintura. Parecía muy viejo. Le sobraba piel por todas partes y, aunque era calvo como todos los elfos domésticos, le salían pelos blancos por las enormes orejas de murciélago. Tenía los ojos, de color verde claro, inyectados en sangre, y la carnosa nariz era grande y con forma de morro de cerdo. El elfo no prestó la más mínima atención ni a Harry ni a los demás. Como si no los hubiera visto, entró arrastrando los pies, encorvado, caminando despacio y con obstinación, y fue hacia el fondo de la estancia sin dejar de murmurar por lo bajo con voz grave y áspera, como la de una rana toro.

\- …acaba de salir de prisión y ya se piensa que es la gran cosa, pero ella no es mucho mejor, una repugnante traidora a la sangre con unos críos que enredan la casa de mi ama, oh, mi pobre ama, si ella supiera, si supiera qué escoria han dejado entrar en la casa, qué le diría al viejo Kreacher, oh, qué vergüenza, sangre sucia, hombres lobo, traidores y ladrones, pobre viejo Kreacher, qué puede hacer él...-

\- _¿Pero que cojon** dice este tipo?_ – pensó el azabache, de brazos cruzados y mirando inquisitoriamente al elfo.

\- ¡Hola, Kreacher! - lo saludó Fred, casi gritando, y cerró la puerta haciendo mucho ruido.

El elfo doméstico se paró en seco, dejó de mascullar y dio un respingo muy exagerado y muy poco convincente.

\- Kreacher no había visto al joven amo…- se excusó. A continuación, se giró y se inclinó ante Fred. Con los ojos clavados todavía en la alfombra, añadió en un tono perfectamente audible: - Un sucio mocoso y un traidor a su sangre, eso es lo que es…-

\- ¿Cómo dices? - preguntó George. - No he oído eso último. -

\- Kreacher no ha dicho nada…- respondió el elfo, y se inclinó ante George, añadiendo en voz baja pero muy clara: - Y ahí está su gemelo, un par de bestias anormales…-

\- _Pff, ¿Anormales?_ – pensó el azabache, riéndose disimuladamente.

El elfo se enderezó y los miró a todos con hostilidad; en apariencia convencido de que nadie podía oírlo, siguió murmurando: - Y hay dos chicos nuevos, Kreacher no sabe sus nombres. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Kreacher no lo sabe...-

Hermione se acercó al elfo. – Hola Kreacher, yo soy Hermione. – le saludó gentilmente, con una sonrisa.

Kreacher abrió mucho los ojos y se puso a farfullar más deprisa y con más rabia que antes: - Grrrr…ese tono…esa ropa…oh si, sé que eres…una sangre sucia…si el ama viera a Kreacher con esta gente, oh, ¿qué diría? –

\- ¡No la llames sangre sucia! - saltaron Ron y Ginny al unísono, muy enfadados.

\- ¡No-no importa! - exclamó Hermione, sujetando con fuerza a Harry cuando esté comenzó a ajustarse los nudillos, con el rostro furioso. - Creo que no está en sus cabales, no sabe lo que...-

\- Desengáñate Hermione, sabe muy bien lo que dice. - aclaró Fred mirando a Kreacher con antipatía.

Kreacher no les prestaba atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando de arriba abajo a Chloe.

\- ¿Señorita Cissy? – preguntó de un murmuro. – No…la señorita Cissy tenía ojos azules, Kreacher la recuerda, esta niña tiene ojos grises, pero se parece mucho a la señorita Cissy, a Kreacher le gustaba, ella siempre fue gentil con Kreacher cuando era joven…-

\- ¿Mi mamá estuvo antes en esta casa? – le preguntó Chloe, agachándose un poco para mirar de cerca al elfo.

\- Si, muy buena bruja la señorita Cissy, en sus años de estudiante, muy querida por mi ama, y también por Kreacher…- decía el elfo, que se volvió para mirar a Harry. - ¿Es verdad? ¿Es Harry Potter? Kreacher puede ver la cicatriz, debe de ser cierto, ése es el chico que venció al Señor Tenebroso, Kreacher se pregunta cómo lo haría...-

\- Mi madre fue quien venció a Voldemort. – masculló Harry, de brazos cruzados. – Si…una "sangre sucia" venció a ese miserable, le destruyó su cuerpo. Di todo lo que quieras, pero un muggle puede hacer más de lo que tus amos y tú podías creer…-

\- Mestizo…- susurró Kreacher con desprecio, y el azabache soltó un "¡Hmph!".

\- ¿A qué has venido, Kreacher? – preguntó Fred, fastidiado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó George burlón. – Como intentes buscar nuestras latas de "Cola-loca-Cola" otra vez, lo tienes crudo…-

Kreacher dirigió sus enormes y claros ojos hacia George. - Kreacher está limpiando…- contestó con evasivas.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Vaya, no me digas! - exclamó una voz detrás de Harry. Sirius había vuelto (esta vez sin el pañuelo y sin los guantes) y miraba con desprecio al elfo desde el umbral. El ruido en el vestíbulo había cesado; quizá la señora Weasley y Mundungus siguieran discutiendo en la cocina.

Al ver a Sirius, Kreacher hizo una reverencia exageradísima, hasta tocar el suelo con su nariz en forma de hocico.

\- ¡Levántate! - le espetó Sirius impaciente. - A ver, ¿qué estás tramando ahora? –

\- Kreacher está limpiando…- repitió el elfo. - Kreacher vive para servir a la noble casa de los Black...-

\- Huy si, como se nota. - afirmó Sirius con sarcasmo.

\- Al amo siempre le ha gustado hacer bromas…- comentó Kreacher. Volvió a inclinarse y siguió murmurando: - El amo era un canalla desagradecido que le partió el corazón a su madre...-

\- Mi "querida" madre no tenía corazón, Kreacher. - lo atajó Sirius. - Se mantenía viva por pura maldad. -

Kreacher hizo otra reverencia. - Como diga el amo…- masculló con furia. - El amo no es digno siquiera de limpiarle la porquería de las botas a su madre, oh, mi pobre ama, qué diría si viera a Kreacher sirviéndolo a él, con lo que ella lo odiaba, cómo la decepcionó...-

\- Te he preguntado qué te traes entre manos. - dijo Sirius con frialdad. - Cada vez que apareces fingiendo que limpias, te llevas algo a tu habitación para que no podamos tirarlo. –

\- Kreacher jamás movería nada de su sitio en la casa del amo. - repuso el elfo, y luego farfulló muy deprisa: - El ama jamás perdonaría a Kreacher si tiraran el tapiz, lleva siete siglos en la familia, Kreacher debe salvarlo, Kreacher no dejará que el amo y los traidores y los mocosos lo destruyan...-

\- ¡Aja! Ya me lo imaginaba - comentó Sirius mirando con desprecio la pared de enfrente. - Mi madre le habrá hecho otro encantamiento de presencia permanente en la parte de atrás, seguro, pero si puedo deshacerlo me libraré de él…Y ahora lárgate, Kreacher. -

Por lo visto, Kreacher no se atrevía a desobedecer una orden directa; sin embargo, la mirada que le lanzó a Sirius al pasar arrastrando los pies por delante de él estaba llena de un profundo odio, y salió de la habitación sin parar de murmurar: -...llega de Azkaban y se pone a darle órdenes a Kreacher; oh, mi pobre ama, qué diría si viera cómo está la casa, llena de escoria, despojada de sus tesoros; ella juró que él no era hijo suyo y él ha vuelto, y dicen que es un asesino. -

\- ¡Si, si! ¡Sigue murmurando y me convertiré en un asesino de verdad! - gritó Sirius con irritación al mismo tiempo que cerraba de un portazo.

\- No está en sus cabales, Sirius…- dijo Hermione con tono suplicante. - , creo que no se da cuenta de que oímos lo que dice. –

\- Lleva demasiado tiempo solo…- aclaró Sirius. - recibiendo órdenes absurdas del retrato de mi madre y hablándose a sí mismo, pero siempre fue un repugnante...-

\- No puede ser tan malo. – repuso la castaña.

\- Hermione, escúchame, sé que tienes un gran interés por defender a los elfos, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero en serio, tu no conoces para nada a Kreacher. – gruñó Sirius, poniendo mala cara. – No se compara en nada a los elfos que hayas podido conocer hasta ahora, ese…ser, es horrible, tanto como lo fue la loca de mi madre. –

\- A lo mejor, si le dieras la libertad...- sugirió Hermione.

\- No podemos darle la libertad, sabe demasiado sobre la Orden. - respondió Sirius de manera cortante. - Además, la conmoción lo mataría. Insinúale que salga de esta casa, y ya verás cómo reacciona. No, no quieras verlo…-

Sirius se dirigió a la pared donde estaba colgado el tapiz que Kreacher había estado intentando proteger. Harry y los demás lo siguieron. El tapiz parecía viejísimo; estaba desteñido y raído, como si las Doxys lo hubieran mordisqueado. Con todo, el hilo dorado con el que estaba bordado todavía relucía lo suficiente para dejar ver un extenso árbol genealógico que se remontaba, por lo que Harry pudo distinguir, hasta la Edad Media.

En la parte superior había grandes letras que rezaban:

La noble y ancestral casa de los Black

"Toujours pur"

\- ¿Porque no sales aquí, tío Sirius? – preguntó Chloe tras recorrer con la mirada la parte inferior del árbol.

\- Antes estaba…- comentó Sirius con una sonrisa triste, señalando un pequeño y redondo agujero con los bordes chamuscados, que parecía una quemadura de cigarrillo. - Mi dulce y anciana madre me borró cuando me escapé de casa. A Kreacher le encanta relatar esa historia entre dientes. –

\- Recuerdo cuando nos constaste de que huiste de casa. – dijo Chloe. - ¿A dónde fuiste? –

\- A la casa de James. – contestó Sirius con una sonrisa y mirando al azabache. – Si Harry, tus abuelos cuidaron de mí, se portaron muy bien conmigo…me adoptaron, por así decirlo. Sí, me instalé en casa de tu padre y pasé allí las vacaciones escolares, y cuando cumplí diecisiete años me fui a vivir solo. Mi tío Alphard me había dejado una cantidad considerable de oro; a él también deben de haberlo borrado del árbol por eso. En fin, después empecé a vivir solo. Pero siempre fui bien recibido en casa de los Potter, y solía ir allí a comer los domingos. – miró un momento el retrato de los distintos miembros de la familia Black y siguió: -…los odiaba a todos: a mis padres, con su manía de la sangre limpia, convencidos de que ser un Black te convertía prácticamente en un miembro de la realeza...El idiota de mi hermano, Regulus, que fue lo bastante estúpido para creérselo...Ése es él. -

Sirius puso un dedo en la parte inferior del árbol y señaló el nombre "Regulus Black". La fecha de su muerte (unos quince años atrás) seguía a la de su nacimiento.

\- _Vi el nombre en una ocasión, cuando Oliver me pidió llevar la última Copa de Quidditch que ganamos a la sala de trofeos en Hogwarts._ – pensó el azabache, analizando el viejo tapiz. – _Al parecer, solo gano una copa con su equipo_. -

\- Era más joven que yo. - explicó Sirius. - , y mucho mejor, como me recordaban mis padres cada dos por tres. -

\- Y sin embargo, murió. – señaló Harry.

\- Sí…El muy imbécil...- Sirius carraspeó antes de responder: - se unió a los mortífagos. –

\- ¿¡Que!? – se escandalizó Chloe. - ¡No lo dirás en serio! –

\- Vamos Chloe, ¿No te expliqué ya suficiente para hacerte entender a qué clase de magos pertenecía mi familia? - preguntó Sirius, algo fastidiado. – Si, mis padres, radicales, fanáticos, ignorantes e idiotas. –

\- ¿Y tus padres…también se hicieron mortífagos? – preguntó la rubia, temblando.

\- No, no, pero creían que Voldemort tenía razón. – respondió Sirius. - Estaban a favor de la purificación de la raza mágica, querían deshacerse de los hijos de los muggles y que mandaran los sangre limpia. Y no eran los únicos…mucha gente, antes de que Voldemort se mostrara tal cual era en realidad, creía que él tenía razón...Aunque, cuando vieron lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para conseguir el poder, les entró miedo y se echaron atrás. Pero supongo que, al principio, mis padres creyeron que Regulus era un verdadero héroe cuando se le unió. –

\- ¿Lo mató un Auror? - preguntó Harry, manteniéndose inexpresivo.

\- No, qué va. - contestó Sirius. - Lo mató Voldemort. O mejor dicho, alguien que obedecía sus órdenes. Dudo que Regulus llegara a ser lo bastante importante para que Voldemort quisiera matarlo en persona. Por lo que pude averiguar después de su muerte, al cabo de un tiempo de haberse unido a Voldemort le entró pánico al ver lo que le pedían que hiciera e intentó volverse atrás. Pero a Voldemort no le entregas tu dimisión así como así… –

\- O le sirves, o estás muerto, ya. – masculló el azabache.

\- ¡A comer! - anunció la señora Weasley. Llevaba la varita en alto sosteniendo con la punta una enorme bandeja llena de sándwiches y un pastel. Estaba muy colorada y parecía muy enfadada. Todos se dirigieron hacia ella, hambrientos, pero Harry y Chloe se quedaron con Sirius, que se había acercado más al tapiz.

\- Hacía años que no lo miraba. Aquí está Phineas Nigellus, mi tatarabuelo, ¿lo ves? El director menos admirado que jamás ha tenido Hogwarts...- señaló Canuto.

\- Lo reconozco. – se acordó Harry. – Está en uno de los retratos del despacho de Dumbledore.-

Sirius asintió y siguió: - Y Araminta Meliflua, prima de mi madre. Intentó llevar adelante un proyecto de ley ministerial para legalizar la caza de muggles...Y la querida tía Elladora. Inició la tradición familiar de decapitar a los elfos domésticos cuando se hacían demasiado viejos para llevar las bandejas del té...Como es lógico, cada vez que la familia daba algún miembro medianamente decente, lo repudiaban. Veo que Tonks no aparece. Quizá sea por eso por lo que Kreacher no acepta sus órdenes: se supone que tiene que hacer todo lo que le ordene cualquier miembro de la familia...-

\- Es mi mamá…- interrumpió de repente Chloe, señalando la imagen de la señora Malfoy. Ella estaba al lado de un agujero quemado, y al otro lado del agujero estaba la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Si…quitando de encima todo el mal rollo de la purificación de la sangre, tu madre podía ser…encantadora. – admitió Sirius. – Pero al igual que el imbécil de mi hermano, a ella le gustaba tener contenta a la familia, a diferencia de Andy. – señaló el agujero quemado, donde con algo de dificultad se podía leer el nombre de Andrómeda. – Si tu madre y la loca de Bella siguen intactas en este cuadro, es porque hicieron bonitos y respetables matrimonios con hombres de sangre limpia, pero Andrómeda se casó con Ted, que es hijo de muggles. ¿Lo ves? Ella no se dejó llevar por la influencia familiar, ella siguió a su corazón, como debe ser. -

\- Pero mi mamá ama a mi padre. – replicó Chloe. – Tendrán todo lo que quieran, pero hay amor entre ellos. –

\- Tu desde luego lo sabrás mejor que yo, por algo has vivido con ellos. – comentó Sirius, fingiendo arremeter contra el tapiz con una varita solo para reír con amargura. – Esten enamorados o no, dudo que puedas negar que tus padres están locos por seguir a ese psicópata de Voldemort. –

Chloe no parecía escucharle en ese momento. Harry se dio cuenta de que seguía con la mirada una línea doble de hilo dorado unía a Narcisa Black con Lucius Malfoy, y una línea simple vertical que salía de sus nombres, se separaba en dos, y acababa uno en Draco, y el otro en Chloe.

\- Tu, sin lugar a dudas, eres lo más bonito que puedes encontrar en este puñetero tapiz. – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

\- Eh…gracias. – respondió Chloe con una sonrisa triste. – Es bueno que al menos mis padres se casaran porque se enamoraron, pero es una pena que no podamos decir lo mismo de otros, ¿cierto? –

\- Desde luego. – coincidió Sirius. – Con el paso del tiempo, todas las familias de sangre limpia han acabado relacionadas entre sí. Si sólo permites que tus hijos e hijas se casen con gente de sangre limpia, las posibilidades son limitadas: ya no quedamos muchos. Molly y yo somos primos políticos, y Arthur es algo así como mi primo segundo. Pero no vale la pena buscarlos aquí: si hay una familia de traidores a la sangre en el mundo, se trata de los Weasley. –

\- Y están orgullosos de ello, desde luego. – sonrió Harry.

\- Y en mi casa todos creen lo contrario. – susurró Chloe, negando con la cabeza. – A mí no me importaría acabar casada con un muggle, o un mestizo, siempre cuando me haga feliz. –

\- Me alegro de que pienses así. – sonrió Sirius.

\- Pues me temo que tu chico no cumple ese requisito precisamente. – comentó Harry con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

\- Ron y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común, incluso pensamos parecido. – repuso Chloe, haciendo un puchero. – Es la persona con la que siempre he querido estar, como ya dije, lo más importante para mí es que seamos felices y…- decía, sonando tan soñadora como Luna Lovegood. – No había pensado en eso…-

\- ¿En qué? – preguntó Canuto.

\- En si me casaré con Ron…- susurró la rubia, sonrojándose más.

\- Si pasan los años y os animáis, por mi perfecto. – repuso Sirius. – Es más, os pagaré la boda. Yo creo que Molly lo aprobaría si se lo dices. ¿Ya le habéis contado que estáis saliendo? Ella cree que vuestra relación es un rumor inventado por Fred y George para fastidiar a Ron. -

\- No, aún no. – dijo Chloe, frotándose el brazo. – No sé cómo se lo tomaría…-

\- Eres una buena persona Chloe, y para un Weasley eso es algo muy importante, por encima del origen de la sangre o la familia. – respondió Harry, con una amplia sonrisa. – Te lo dice alguien que ha convivido en su casa y ha hablado con ellos. –

\- Y además, conociendo a Ron, yo creo que él se casaría contigo con o sin la aprobación de las familias. Ya ves lo ha hecho por ti. - se río Sirius. – pero por ahora no pienses en eso. Eres muy joven, aún tienes mucho que vivir antes de que llegue ese día. –

\- Si, bueno, supongo que tienes razón. – farfulló la rubia.

\- Sirius, Harry, Chloe, os vais a quedar sin nada. - los avisó la señora Weasley.

Chloe soltó un chillido corto. - ¡Esperen! ¡Yo también quiero sándwiches! – gimoteó, antes de ir con los demás a comer. Sirius y Harry se rieron, antes de seguirla para reunirse con el resto de sus amigos.


	60. Ch119-120-Año V

Capítulo 119 – Harry, el Prefecto

Durante el resto de la semana, Harry y sus amigos ayudaron a Sirius a poner en orden las habitaciones que aún requerían de reformas. Pero la tarea fue más complicada de lo que esperaban. El salón del tercer piso, especialmente, les tomó tres días en dejarlo en condiciones habitables.

\- _Y yo me preguntaba cómo es que Sirius y Remus se tiraron todo un año solo para arreglar la sala de reuniones, el vestíbulo y la cocina._ – pensó el azabache, dándole una patada a un ratón. – _Es mejor que se vayan, a la señora Weasley le entra el pánico cuando ve ratas._ –

El segundo día de limpieza en la casa, Sirius recibió una fuerte mordedura de una caja de rapé de plata. Pasados unos segundos, la mano herida había generado una repugnante costra, como una especie de guante marrón muy duro.

\- No pasa nada…- dijo, examinándose la mano con interés antes de darle unos golpecitos con la varita mágica para que la piel volviera a su estado normal. - Dentro debía de haber polvos verrugosos. –

\- Si, lo eran. – confirmó Harry.

Sirius metió la caja en el saco donde iban guardando lo que sacaban de las vitrinas, y poco después Harry vio cómo George se envolvía la mano con un trapo y se guardaba la caja en el bolsillo lleno de Doxys.

A pesar de que su padrino le insistía a Chloe que ella no tenía por qué hacer nada, y que ya había ayudado suficiente el primer día, la rubia no estaba de acuerdo. Ella pensaba que, si iba a quedarse con Sirius, tenía que agradecérselo de algún modo, y para ella, que mejor que echar una mano y seguir ayudando a poner en orden la casa, aunque fuera sin magia.

\- Creo que piensa que yo no estoy acostumbrada a la limpieza solo por haber vivido en una mansión durante años. – bufó Chloe, haciendo un mohín y barriendo con una escoba como si fuera una muggle. – Además, si no hiciera nada estaría aburrida. Yo necesito moverme. –

\- En realidad necesita moverse para no engordar. – le susurró Ginny en voz baja a Harry, al mismo tiempo que sostenía el recogedor donde la rubia empujaba el polvo.

Encontraron un instrumento de plata de aspecto espeluznante, algo parecido a unas pinzas con muchas patas; cuando Harry lo cogió, subió corriendo por su brazo, como una araña, e intentó pincharlo.

\- ¡Quita! – masculló el azabache, golpeándolo y aplastándolo con un pesado libro titulado "La nobleza de la naturaleza: una genealogía mágica".

También hallaron varios sellos antiguos y, en una caja cubierta de polvo, una Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, concedida al abuelo de Sirius por los "servicios prestados al Ministerio".

\- Quiere decir que le dio mucho oro a un grupo de vendidos…- aclaró Sirius con desprecio, y metió la medalla en un saco de basura. - Es increíble la cantidad de cosas inútiles que hay por aquí. Aún recuerdo que hace dos semanas encontré un enorme, feo y estúpido guardapelo que no se abría con nada. -

\- ¿Probaste algún hechizo? - preguntó Harry, dejando fuera de combate a un libro de hechizos que le estuvo disparando páginas.

\- Si, bueno, lo hice con Remus, pero al final desistimos. Todo lo que intentamos fue completamente inútil. – bufó Sirius, sacando más porquería. - Menuda baratija. –

\- ¿Qué hiciste con él? – preguntó el azabache, mientras registraba otra estantería.

\- Pensé en pedirle ayuda a Moody, pero claro, no le voy a hacer perder el tiempo con un tonto guardapelo. Al final se lo regalé al viejo Dung, aunque conociéndolo de seguro que ya se lo vendió a alguien. – dijo Sirius, riéndose de repente. – Es curioso, desde ese día Kreacher se volvió más plasta e irritante que de costumbre. ¡Bah! Tampoco es tan diferente a como es habitualmente. -

Harry entendió, poco después, el porqué. Kreacher se había colado en la habitación varias veces, intentando llevarse cosas en el taparrabos, murmurando terribles maldiciones cada vez que lo pillaban. Cuando Sirius le arrancó de la mano un enorme anillo de oro con el emblema de los Black, Kreacher rompió a llorar de rabia y salió de la habitación sollozando y lanzando contra Sirius unos insultos que Harry nunca había oído.

\- _La verdad es que yo no entendí nada._ – pensó el azabache, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Era de mi padre. - explicó Sirius, y metió el anillo en el saco. - Kreacher no le tenía tanto aprecio a él como a mi madre, pero la semana pasada lo sorprendí robando unos pantalones suyos. –

Así, "el equipo de limpieza" se mantuvo los siguientes días trabajando duro. Tardaron tres días en descontaminar el salón. Al final los únicos trastos que quedaron fueron el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black, que resistió todos sus intentos de retirarlo de la pared, y el escritorio vibrante. Moody aún no había aparecido por el cuartel general, de modo que no podían estar seguros de qué había dentro. La limpieza hubiera ido más rápida si tan solo Kreacher se hubiera mantenido alejado.

El elfo doméstico aparecía siempre en el lugar donde se habían congregado, y sus murmullos de protesta cada vez eran más ofensivos mientras intentaba llevarse cualquier cosa que pudiera de los sacos de basura.

Sirius hasta llegó a amenazarlo con darle una prenda, pero Kreacher lo miró fijamente con sus ojos vidriosos y dijo: - El amo puede hacer lo que quiera…- luego se dio la vuelta y farfulló de modo que todos pudieran oírlo: - Pero el amo no echará a Kreacher, no, porque Kreacher sabe lo que están tramando, oh, sí, están conspirando contra el Señor Tenebroso, sí, con estos sangre sucia y traidores y escoria...-

Al oír tales palabras, Sirius, sin hacer caso de las protestas de Hermione, agarró a Kreacher por la parte de atrás del taparrabos y lo sacó a la fuerza de la habitación.

\- _Que Hermi diga lo que quiera, ese elfo está literalmente pidiendo a gritos que le den._ – bufó Harry mentalmente, mientras escuchaba como su chica regañaba a Sirius.

Se suponía que al llegar el viernes, Harry y sus amigos recibirían las cartas de Hogwarts, pero estas no llegaron. La profesora McGonagall, que pasaba por ahí cada vez que tenían una reunión con la Orden, se encargó de informar a los Gryffindors de los motivos poco después de la segunda reunión.

\- Hemos tenido un cambio de última hora en el material escolar para este año. – aclaró la profesora, vestida con unas ropas más propias de un muggle. Harry pensó que tenía unas pintas parecidas a las de sus viejas maestras en su antigua escuela de primaria muggle, donde estudió antes de conocer Hogwarts. – No os preocupéis, el jueves que viene se os entregará las cartas. Espero que todo el mundo no haya descuidado sus respectivos deberes de vacaciones. – añadió, mirando con ojos de halcón a los gemelos. - Bien, eso es todo por ahora, tengo que marcharme. Ah, es verdad. Hacednos un favor y dejad de intentar oír lo que se habla tras estas puertas, – señaló la entrada a la sala de reuniones. – o me veré obligada a tomar medidas más estrictas. –

Harry echó un rápido vistazo a sus amigos: exceptuando a los gemelos, los demás parecían aterrados ante la idea de recibir "medidas más estrictas" por parte de la profesora McGonagall, quien ya estaba en la entrada poniéndose su capa de viaje.

El azabache también tuvo un breve encuentro con su maestro de pociones y (en secreto) de artes oscuras: Severus Snape.

\- Señor Potter…- se presentó con su clásico susurro cuando fue a abrirle la puerta, aunque esta se abrió sola. Iba cubierto con una gran capa negra, para protegerse de la tormenta que tenía a sus espaldas, la cual le daba al ambiente un toque más tenebroso. Su profesor se parecía un poco al conde Drácula.

\- Hola profesor Snape. – le saludó el azabache con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Hm…curioso…- susurró el profesor, mientras se quitaba la capucha. – la señora Weasley, normalmente…no permite que un menor de edad vaya a abrir la puerta…-

\- Está ocupada…"charlando" con los gemelos. – aclaró Harry, a su manera.

Snape se mantuvo impasible. - ¿Están todos reunidos? – preguntó.

\- Si, solo faltaba usted, creo. – dijo Harry.

Los ojos fríos del maestro de pociones tardaron al menos un minuto en volver a parpadear. No dejaban de analizar al azabache como si fueran un par de focos negros. – Tengo una charla pendiente contigo una vez regresemos a Hogwarts…-

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el azabache, tan inexpresivo como su maestro.

Snape no respondió: alzo la mirada y se fue por el pasadizo hasta entrar en la sala de reuniones. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con él tras el banquete de fin de curso anterior.

El joven mago se sentía fastidiado al no poder acudir a la siguiente reunión, al igual que la anterior. Encontrarse constantemente vigilado lo cambiaba todo, más si al problema se le agregaba el de no poder hacer magia, porque de poder hacerlo…

\- _Sería más sencillo acudir a las reuniones y encargarse de los mortífagos, si es que se les da por atacar de nuevo…-_ pensó el joven mago, un poco fastidiado.

Sin embargo, se sintió mejor gracias a su padrino que, a diferencia del resto de la Orden, él se encargaba de darle los detalles justos y necesarios. Eso sí, sin mencionar nada con respecto a las esmeraldas que Voldemort seguía buscando.

\- Por ahora la Orden sigue centrada en avisar a tanta gente como sea posible. – comentó el miércoles siguiente. – Pero claro, hacen oídos sordos, sin embargo, hay una persona más en el ministerio que se ha tomado bastante en serio las advertencias de Tonks y Kingsley. –

\- ¿Quién? – quiso saber el azabache.

Sirius acomodó un par de troncos de madera en la chimenea antes de hablar: - Amelia Bones, ya sabes, la jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Ella ha comenzado a irritarse por la falta de atención que Fudge está mostrando con respecto a los mortífagos. Informes contradictorios, pruebas absurdas, y una muestra de pasividad que ella misma desaprueba. –

\- ¿Piensa colaborar con la Orden? – preguntó Harry.

\- Yo creo que estaría dispuesta, si no fuera porque tiene a su lado a Dolores Umbridge. – gruñó Sirius.

\- ¿Y quién es ella? –

\- Pff, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de ese sapo… – bufó Canuto. – Es la subsecretaria del ministro de magia. Por lo que me ha contado Kingsley, mantiene las narices todo el tiempo que puede puestas en Amelia. Yo creo que Fudge, aunque sea ahora un idiota paranoico, sabe muy bien lo que hace si sus intenciones son las de seguir encubriéndolo todo. –

\- Ya veo… - susurró Harry, pensativo. - ¿La señora Bones ha podido hacer algo por la Orden al menos? –

\- De momento nos ha filtrado la lista real de desaparecidos durante el último mes. – respondió Sirius. – también nos ha facilitado los nombres de cuatro trabajadores dentro del Ministerio que son sospechosos…en fin. Yo creo que si consigue librarse de Umbridge nos será de más ayuda. Ella, aparte de ser una extraordinaria bruja, tiene buenos contactos y un equipo de rastreadores que harían más eficaz nuestro trabajo. -

Y así llegó el jueves. Poco después de la hora del desayuno, Harry estaba limpiando los excrementos de Hedwig de lo alto del armario cuando Ron entró en su dormitorio con un par de sobres.

\- Han llegado las listas de libros. - anunció lanzándole una carta a Harry, que estaba subido a una silla. - Ya era hora, pensaba que se habían olvidado. –

\- Si, debían de habernos llegado hace una semana por lo menos. – recalcó el azabache, bajándose de la silla para meter toda la porquería que encontró en la jaula de su lechuza dentro de una bolsa y tirarla por encima de la cabeza de Ron a la papelera que había en un lado, la cual se la tragó y soltó un gracioso eructo.

\- ¡Hey! Casi me das. – se quejó el pelirrojo.

\- Pero no lo hice, ¿no? Entonces no te quejes, colega. - sonrió Harry, abriendo el sobre.

Contenía tres trozos de pergamino: el primero era la nota habitual que le recordaba que el curso empezaba el uno de septiembre, en el segundo estaban detallados los libros que necesitaría para el próximo curso.

\- Sólo tenemos dos nuevos libros en los cursos principales. - comentó leyendo la lista. - Libro reglamentario de hechizos, 5° curso, de Miranda Goshawk, y Teoría de defensa mágica, de Wilbert Slinkhard. En cuanto a las optativas solo debo conseguir el libro "Jeroglíficos Mágicos y Logogramas", vale…-

¡CRAC!

Fred y George se habían aparecido al lado de Harry, quien estaba sobradamente acostumbrado a las apariciones "estelares" de los gemelos. Ambos tenían un par de marcas en los cachetes, como si hubieran recibido un par de manotazos

\- Nos gustaría saber quién ha elegido el libro de Slinkhard. - comentó Fred.

\- Porque eso significa que Dumbledore ha encontrado un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. - añadió George.

\- Y también significa que no nos durará más de un año. – dijo Ron, acercándose a sus hermanos.

\- Qué Georgie, ¿como va la racha de profesores en ese maldito puesto? – preguntó Fred, riéndose.

\- ¡Uno muerto, uno sin memoria, uno despedido y uno encerrado nueve meses en su propio baúl! - contó George, cantando y ayudándose con los dedos. – ¡Menuda racha! A ver que le pasará a la siguiente víctima. -

– Sea quien sea, ojalá que no termine de manera trágica. – dijo Ron, que por extraño que pareciese, se compadecía de los ex profesores. - Por cierto, ¿qué os ha pasado? – preguntó, al ver las marcas de bofetadas que "adornaban" el rostro de sus hermanos.

\- Bueno…digamos que hoy nos decidimos a hacerles una visita sorpresa a las chicas. – dijo Fred, frotándose la mejilla.

\- Y creo que no les entusiasmó mucho vernos por ahí. – siguió George, haciendo lo mismo que su gemelo.

\- Al menos fue así en el caso de nuestra hermanita y Hermione. – añadió Fred. – Como minimo Chloe no se lo tomó tan mal. –

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho, cenutrios? – preguntó Ron, fulminando a sus hermanos. – Apuesto a que habéis entrado en la habitación de las chicas cuando se estaban cambiando, ¿a que sí? –

\- Bueno…-

\- Esto…-

\- ¿Y bien? –

\- Vale, si, estaba…estaban…en bragas y…- farfulló George, avergonzado.

\- ¡Pero no desnudas! – aclaró Fred de inmediato, al ver como las orejas de Ron comenzaban a adquirir un tono rojizo. – ¡En ropa interior, no vimos nada más, tan pronto como nos dimos cuenta nos golpearon y nos echaron a patadas! –

\- ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que os pasa por colaros en las habitaciones de los demás sin avisar previamente? – inquirió Ron, con el entrecejo fruncido. – Ya era hora de que alguien os hiciera reaccionar, bueno, si es que lo han conseguido. Conociéndoos ya os estoy viendo apareciendo por el lavabo de las chicas en Hogwarts. –

\- ¿Y eso no fue lo que hicisteis Harry y tu hace dos años? – replicó Fred con un tono que se asemejaba al de un abogado.

\- ¡Era el lavabo de Myrtle la llorona, nadie entra allí! – bufó Ron. – Y tampoco es como quisiera volver ahí realmente. En fin, esa no es la cuestión, nosotros no vamos por ahí colándonos en las habitaciones de las chicas sin avisar, par de enfermos. –

\- No engañas a nadie, Ronnie. – se burló George. – Estamos convencidos de que serias capaz de coger la capa invisible de Harry para colarte en la habitación e intentar ver a Chloe…como tú ya sabes…- susurró lo último con una risilla.

\- ¡Cállate! – gruñó Ron, poniéndose rojo. - ¡Harry! ¡Harry, échame una mano! –

\- ¿Qué te pasa socio? – le preguntó Fred, acercándose al azabache. De repente, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Harry había escuchado la conversación de los hermanos Weasley, pero en aquel momento estaba estático, con cara de asombro y una sonrisa dibujada de oreja a oreja. El tercer trozo de pergamino llevaba un escrito que el joven mago no había recibido nunca, pero que entendía que se les daba a los nuevos "vigilantes del pasillo". El pergamino tenía escrito lo siguiente:

 _Estimado señor Potter, nos complace comunicarle que, por sus méritos académicos y su compromiso con la escuela, ha sido usted elegido para ocupar la plaza de Prefecto de Gryffindor de su generación. Como tal, se le ha adjuntado en el sobre su correspondiente insignia de Prefecto, enhorabuena._

 _Esperamos de usted dedicación y responsabilidad a la hora de llevar a cabo su nueva tarea. Durante el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts, en el vagón de los Prefectos, recibirá las instrucciones de sus nuevas funciones por medio del Premio Anual elegido para este año._

 _Hasta el 1 de septiembre._

 _Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

Al costado de la firma de la profesora McGonagall, había pegada una insignia, dorada y escarlata, con una gran "P" superpuesta en el león de Gryffindor. Llevaba tiempo soñado con aquel momento, en el de formar parte del selecto grupo de los Prefectos, y sus posibilidades como tal.

\- _Pasear de noche por el castillo, entrar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, merodear por los terrenos…-_ pensaba el azabache, imaginándose a sí mismo con la varita en la mano y dedicando su tiempo a interceptar (amablemente) a quienes se saltaran las normas.

\- Bueno…esto…- comenzó Fred.

\- Vamos, que sí, que ya nos lo esperábamos…- siguió George.

\- ¿Qué ya os lo esperabais? – repitió Ron, riéndose. - ¡Claro que os lo esperabais! Es más, todos lo esperábamos. No sé por qué tanta sorpresa, al fin y al cabo, Harry siempre ha liderado el top de candidatos a ser elegidos como prefectos. Yo pienso que habría sido completamente absurdo no nombrarle a él. Menos mal que lo hicieron… – de repente, soltó un gran suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué te sientes tan aliviado? – le preguntó Fred a su hermano menor con una sonrisa.

\- Temía que me nombraran a mí, sinceramente. – comento Ron, carraspeando, riéndose un poco y rascándose la nuca. – Te recuerdo que son los profesores o el director quienes eligen a los prefectos. A veces lo hacen al azar. Habría sido horrible tener que soportar a mamá volviéndose loca por tener a otro prefecto en la familia. -

\- Ya te digo, pero yo en tu lugar no cantaría victoria aún, hermanito…- dijo George en tono misterioso.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Ginny. – respondió Fred. – Ya conocemos de sobra a nuestra pequeña hermanita. –

\- Pero ella tampoco es que sea…no sé…muy afán de las normas. – razonó Ron. – Ella es más parecida a nosotros, ya sabéis: alegre, divertida, y se decanta más por ridiculizar a Slytherin haciendo bromas con nosotros que tratarlos con "respeto". –

\- Ya, pero el tiempo pasa hermano, y entre lo que estudia, las notas y la forma en la que nos ha seguido, cualquiera podría pensar que comienza a seguir los pasos de nuestro "corrompido" hermano mayor. – explicó Fred, moviendo las manos como si fuera un zombi.

\- Si, no necesitamos a otro pomposo perro de guardia siguiéndonos el rastro, y dando el chivatazo a los profesores. – bufó George. Ahora miraba con inquietud al nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor. – Esto...socio…-

\- ¿Eh, que? – farfulló Harry, moviendo la cabeza bruscamente. – Oh, lo siento, es que…¡Caray! Soy prefecto. – se río a carcajadas. – Yo pensaba que con todas las veces que me tuve que saltar las normas (más por obligación que por gusto), no me iban a nombrar Prefecto…¡pero lo soy! –

\- Y te lo tienes sobradamente merecido. – repuso Ron. – No sabes el paquete que me acabas de quitar de encima. –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

\- Imagínate tener a este par de soplagaitas dándote la lata todo el día solo por ser otro "Prefecto de la familia". – bufó Ron, y los gemelos parecían sentirse elogiados. – Apuesto a que acabaría peor parado que Percy. Aún me acuerdo cuando el muy idiota quería hacer de mí su sucesor, ¡menudo genio! En fin, que me alegro por ti colega, felicidades. – le dijo al azabache, palmeándole la espalda.

\- Gracias Ronald. – respondió Harry con sinceridad.

\- Oye Harry, ahora que eres Prefecto…esto…lo que queríamos decirte…- decía Fred, en tono de cautela.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? – preguntó el azabache, mirando a los gemelos con cara de extrañado.

\- ¿Nos vas a prohibir llevar a cabo nuestro plan empresarial para este año? – preguntó George sin rodeos, y con el rostro de impaciencia.

\- Hm…bueno, no exactamente. – dijo Harry, alzando su insignia de prefecto y relejando con ella la luz que entraba desde la ventana. – No tengo porque daros un toque de atención si no os encuentro haciendo vuestras actividades "oficialmente no autorizadas", ¿lo pilláis? – y les guiñó el ojo.

Los gemelos pegaron un brinco, para luego ponerse de rodillas y hacer reverencias hacia Harry, como si fuera una especie de dios.

\- ¡Salve, señor Potter! – decían ellos. - ¡Hurra por el mejor prefecto de la historia! –

Harry se puso a reír a carcajadas. – Venga, dejadlo ya. -

Ron también se burló por el ridículo de sus hermanos. - Vamos a ver, si estos dos se ponen a vender artículos de broma en el patio, y tu "no lo ves", ¿lo pasarás por alto? – preguntó, con una sonrisa.

\- Yo, tal vez. – respondió Harry, riéndose. – ¿Mi compañera en la prefectura? No lo sé. –

\- Venga ya, no te hagas en tonto Harry. – gruñó Fred, poniéndose en pie, al igual que su gemelo.

\- Es obvio quien ha sido elegida como prefecta este año. – añadió George. – Solo espero que no nos deje otro recuerdo como este si nos pilla alguna vez. – dijo, señalando la marca donde recibió el guantazo. - Pero es bueno seguir contando contigo socio. –

\- Vámonos George, dejemos que el nuevo prefecto le saque brillo a la placa. – se burló Fred, y junto con su gemelo desaparecieron tras un ¡CRAC!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par y Hermione irrumpió en la habitación con las mejillas coloradas y el pelo por los aires. Llevaba un sobre en la mano.

\- ¿Vosotros...también...? - vio la insignia que Harry tenía en la mano y soltó un chillido. - ¡Lo sabía! - gritó emocionada, blandiendo su carta. - ¡Yo también, Harry, yo también! –

\- Gra-gracias Hermi…- dijo Harry, sonrojándose tras recibir un largo beso en la mejilla por parte de la castaña.

\- Hm…pero ahora que sois prefectos, no sé…¿no será mucho trabajo? – preguntó Ron de repente. – Es decir, con todo el trabajo que ya de por si tenéis encima, ahora se os agregará el tener que hacer patrullas y todo eso. –

\- Tal vez, pero nos apañaremos. – dijo Hermione tajante. – siempre lo hacemos, ¿a que sí, Harry? –

\- Desde luego. – dijo el azabache con orgullo. – no por nada…¡Somos los prefectos de Gryffindor! – exclamó con un brillo en los ojos, y alzando su insignia de prefecto como si fuera un trofeo.

La puerta que había a su espalda se abrió un poco más y la señora Weasley entró en la habitación cargada de ropa recién planchada. - Ginny me ha dicho que por fin han llegado las listas de libros. - comentó echando un vistazo a los sobres mientras iba hacia la cama y empezaba a ordenar la ropa en dos montones.

\- Así es mamá. – afirmó Ron. – Y aquí tenemos a los nuevos prefectos. – añadió, señalando a Harry y Hermione.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Oh chicos, enhorabuena! – les felicitó la señora Weasley. – No me esperaba menos de ustedes, solo espero que no seáis tan permisivos con Fred y George. Quiero que se centren en estudiar y jugar al Quidditch, nada de artículos de broma. -

\- No se preocupe señora Weasley, nos aseguraremos de que Fred y George vayan por el buen camino. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa exageradamente divertida, mientras que la castaña lo observaba perspicazmente.

\- Bien, si es así estaré más tranquila. – sonrío la señora Weasley. – Como todos habéis recibido la lista de los libros, creo que sería buena idea aprovechar el buen día que hace y visitar el Callejón Diagon. –

Harry recordó que la Orden había organizado un plan de escolta para garantizar que nada pudiera perjudicar el día de las compras, y confiaba en que todo iría sobre ruedas. Por supuesto, solo él y Hermione tenían conocimiento de ello.

\- ¿A qué hora nos vamos, mamá? – preguntó Ron.

\- Después de comer, cielo. – respondió la señora Weasley. – Por fortuna no hay tantos libros que comprar este año. Tendré que comprarte más pijamas Ron, éstos se te han quedado al menos quince centímetros cortos. No puedo creer que hayas crecido tanto...¿De qué color los quieres? –

\- Me gustaría unos con los colores de Gryffindor. – dijo Ron. - ¿Crees que puedas hacer lo mismo con el jersey de navidad? –

\- Ah, sí, el jersey navideño, pero eso será cuando sea navidad, cielo. – dijo la señora Weasley, distraída, mientras doblaba unos calcetines granates y los colocaba en el montón de ropa de Ron. Harry tuvo la sensación de que a ella se le olvidaría el detalle del color, otra vez. – Bueno, en dos horas comemos, y como ya hemos limpiado bastantes las habitaciones, podéis divertiros hasta entonces. –

La señora Weasley salió de la habitación, dejando solos al trío de oro. El azabache estaba radiante de felicidad, porque le tocaría vivir un año en Hogwarts desde la perspectiva del prefecto, lo cual encontraba bastante emocionante e interesante.

\- Oye, Harry...- empezó a decir la castaña con timidez.

\- ¡Felicidades, Hermione! - dijo Harry, sonrojado y eufórico. - Me alegro mucho que seas mi compañera en la prefectura. –

\- Si, yo también me alegro, gracias…- contestó Hermione, sonrojándose. - Esto...Harry, ¿me prestas a Hedwig para que pueda contárselo a mis padres? Se pondrán muy contentos, sobre todo mi padre. -

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ron, guardando su ropa limpia en su baúl.

\- Mi padre fue delegado cuando estaba en el colegio. – respondió la castaña. – ¡Y hasta formó parte del consejo de estudiantes! –

\- ¿Consejo de estudiantes? – repitió el pelirrojo sin entender. - ¿Qué diablos es ese consejo? –

\- Un consejo de estudiantes es donde los delegados se reúnen con el representante principal de estudiantes del instituto al que pertenecen, y debaten diversos temas que afectan al alumnado: como los horarios de clase, de estudio, la organización de los vigilantes del pasillo, las propuestas a los profesores…- explicaba Hermione.

\- ¿Y los profesores le hacían caso a tu padre? –

\- A veces, siempre que la propuesta fuera dada por válida. – admitió la castaña. - Bueno, creo que mis padres entenderán lo que significa que me hayan nombrado prefecta, ojalá mi padre se anime más y deje de ser tan negativo consigo mismo. –

\- Pues venga, no pierdas el tiempo. - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. – Coge a Hedwig y redacta esa carta. –

\- ¡Si, vo-voy enseguida! – gimoteó la castaña, dando saltos entusiasmadamente. Con rapidez, cogió a Hedwig como si fuera un muñeco y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

\- Caray Harry, ella deseaba ser prefecta más que tú, – dijo Ron. – aunque ahora que lo es, probablemente se vuelva más mandona y repelente que de costumbre. –

\- Tranquilo, ella solo se pone en ese plan si ve un incumplimiento serio de las normas. – dijo el azabache. – Eso sí, yo en tu lugar les sugeriría a tus hermanos que se anden con cuidado si ella está cerca de su negocio. Hermione no dudará en intervenir si los pilla saltándose las reglas. –

\- ¡Bah! No te preocupes, no existen mayores expertos en el incumplimiento de las normas que Fred y George. – sonrió Ron. – Sobrevivirán, de todos modos, es su último año. –

\- También es el año en el que harás las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch. – le recordó el azabache, con una gran sonrisa. – No puedo esperar a tenerte en el equipo Ronald, lo hará genial. –

\- Si, ya, bueno…antes…necesitaré una escoba propia. – susurró Ron, cabizbajo. – aún no tengo una…-

\- ¡No hay problema! Le pediremos a Sirius que nos eche una mano. – dijo Harry.

\- Pero Sirius ya ha pagado muchas de nuestras cosas. – dijo el pelirrojo, con algo de vergüenza. - No sé, me siento como si nos estuviéramos aprovechando de él. –

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¡El mismo dice que está encantado de ayudar! – repuso Harry. – Mira, mejor dejemos esto en orden antes de bajar a comer. Luego tenemos que pasar por el callejón Diagon. –

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón. – respondió Ron, un poco más animado.

Tras pasar dos horas charlando sobre diversos temas (sin tocar lo estrictamente secreto), Harry y Ron se reunieron con los demás estudiantes presentes en la casa de Sirius para bajar juntos a comer. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, las chicas felicitaron a Harry por su elección.

\- ¡Felicidades, Harry! – dijo Chloe con una sonrisa muy cómica.

\- Esperemos que no seas como mi exageradamente estricto hermano mayor. – añadió Ginny.

\- Tranquilas, cumpliré con mis funciones sin ser tan pomposamente aburrido. – comentó Harry, haciendo un gesto como de aburrido con las manos, mientras los gemelos se reían a sus espaldas.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se toparon con una sorpresa que no esperaban.

\- ¡SORPRESA! – exclamaron varias personas.

\- Pero que…- el azabache no pudo seguir hablando, porque a sus espaldas estallaron dos bolsas llenas de confetis.

Los gemelos estaban riéndose, y comenzaron a tocar un par de trompetas de fiesta.

\- ¡Abran paso a los nuevos mandamases de Gryffindor! – exclamó Fred, con una pequeña banderita de Gryffindor (la cual solía exhibirse durante los partidos de Quidditch) en una mano.

\- Chicos…- empezó la señora Weasley, pero su toque de atención quedó amortiguado por las risas de sus hijos.

\- ¡Están listos para arruinarnos la fiesta! – siguió George, haciendo una pose dramática.

\- ¡Y encerrarnos en las mazmorras por saltarnos las reglas! – finalizó Fred, agitando una maraca. - ¡Como molan estos chismes festivos muggles! –

\- Deberíamos pedirle a papá que nos traiga más. – comentó George. – Yo creo que con unos ajustes podrían ser incluso más alucinantes. –

\- ¿Qué es todo esto, señora Weasley? – preguntó Harry, contemplando una gran pancarta de color escarlata que estaba colgada en una pared, la cual ponía:

 _FELICIDADES_

 _HARRY Y HERMIONE_

 _NUEVOS PREFECTOS_

\- Me ha parecido buena idea celebrar una pequeña fiesta en lugar de servir la comida. – sonrió la señora Weasley, sirviendo en la mesa un montón de comida.

\- No hacíamos algo así desde que celebramos el nombramiento del ultimo prefecto de la familia. – explicó Ron, con cautela, al mismo tiempo que babeaba ante la presencia de tanta comida. – No entremos en más detalles, ¿Dónde está papá? – le preguntó a su madre, sin dejar de mirar a la comida.

\- Trabajando cielo. – respondió la señora Weasley. – Dijo que tenía que ver un inodoro público que vomita en Bethnal Green. –

\- ¿Y qué tiene que hacer con el inodoro? – preguntó Chloe de manera monótona, porque al igual que Ron, su atención fue captada por la "montaña" de comida.

\- Supongo que lanzarle un contrahechizo. – dijo la señora Weasley. – Sin embargo, para Arthur el problema no está tanto el tener que reparar los daños causados, sino la actitud que hay detrás de ese acto de vandalismo. –

\- Si, Arthur habla todo el tiempo de magos que se dedican a fastidiar a los muggles. – comentó Sirius, acercándose al grupo. – Pero seguro que no lo hacen con mala intención, yo pienso que solo buscan gastarles bromas pesadas. –

\- Sin embargo, al hacer eso ponen en peligro la discreción de nuestro mundo. – replicó Kingsley, que estaba allí presente. – Felicidades, muchachos. – les dijo a los nuevos prefectos.

\- Gracias. – respondieron Harry y Hermione al unísono. Allí también estaban Remus y Tonks, sentados y saludándoles con la mano.

Al cabo de unos instantes, todos se sentaron a comer. Ron y Chloe se sirvieron una gran variedad de carne y patatas en sus platos, devorándolos como si fueran una pareja de tigres exageradamente hambrientos. Fred y George charlaban en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione como si ella fuera una especie de policía.

\- Yo nunca fui prefecta. - comentó alegremente Tonks, que estaba sentada al lado de Hermione y Ginny, cuando todos estaban sirviéndose. Ese día llevaba el cabello de color rojo tomate, y largo hasta la cintura; parecía la hermana mayor de Ginny. - El jefe de mi casa decía que me faltaban ciertas cualidades indispensables. –

\- ¿Como cuáles? - preguntó Ginny, que estaba sirviéndose una patata asada.

\- Como la capacidad de comportarme. - respondió Tonks.

Ginny rió; Hermione no sabía si sonreír o no, y solucionó el dilema bebiendo un enorme trago de cerveza de mantequilla y atragantándose con él. Para su suerte, Tonks le echó una mano, palmeándole la espalda.

\- ¿Y chú, pío Sitfius? – preguntó Chloe, con la boca tan llena que era difícil entender su pregunta, la cual debía ser: "¿Y tú, tío Sirius?".

Sin embargo, parecía que Sirius si la entendió, porque se puso a reír a carcajadas. - ¡A nadie en su sano juicio se le habría ocurrido nombrarme prefecto! – dijo muy contento. - Me pasaba demasiado tiempo castigado con James. El bueno, el inocente, el que nunca la liaba parda, ese era Lunático, y por eso a él sí le dieron la bendita insignia. –

\- Creo que Dumbledore albergaba esperanzas de que yo ejerciera cierto control sobre mis mejores amigos. - terció Remus, con una sonrisa nostálgica. - Ni que decir tiene que fracasé estrepitosamente. –

\- ¿Mi padre no fue prefecto? – preguntó el azabache.

\- ¿Tu padre? ¿Estás de broma? – dijo Sirius, sin dejar de sonreír. – Nosotros dos éramos como ese par de dos que tienes ahí. – señaló a Fred y George. – De ninguna manera habríamos llegado a prefectos, eso sí, tu madre si consiguió el puesto. –

\- Y sin embargo, Lily tampoco encontraba la manera más apropiada de lidiar con el par de problemáticos que eran James y Sirius. – comentó Lupin, riéndose. – Eso sí, no veas como se ponía cuando James y este demente hacían una de las suyas. –

\- ¿Te acuerdas de como reaccionaba Lily? – preguntó Sirius, sonriendo. – Su cara se ponía roja como una bola de árbol navideño, y en el momento que ella venía para gritarnos, James decía "¡Es Evans! ¡Todos al suelo!". – y empezó a reírse ruidosamente.

Harry se unió a las risas. Le gustaba escuchar anécdotas sobre la vida de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes, estudiantes y (por lo menos en el caso de su padre) despreocupados adolescentes. Algo que le pareció curioso, era saber que el apellido de soltera de su madre era Evans.

Después de hacer un brindis por los nuevos prefectos, todos se levantaron de sus sillas una vez terminaron de comer.

\- Bien, pues es hora de que todos vayamos al callejón Diagon. – declaró Sirius, frotándose las manos. - ¿No te hace ilusión, Harry? ¡Por fin podré acompañarte a comprar tus cosas! –

Harry le sonrío a su padrino, asintiendo, pero por un lado estaba preocupado. Con todo lo que se publicaba en "El Profeta" no le parecía muy prudente pasearse a sus anchas por el callejón Diagon, a la vista de todo el mundo. Pero, por otra parte, ¿Qué más daba? Estuviera expuesto o no al público, "El Profeta" seguiría incluyendo su nombre a escondidas en los periódicos, y seguirían hablando de él como si fuera un personaje de chiste.

\- _¡Bah! Que les den al Ministerio y a "El Profeta"._ – gruñó el azabache mentalmente. - _¡Yo me voy al callejón Diagon!_ –

Una vez terminaron de comer, la señora Weasley les pidió a los jóvenes que se cambiaran de ropa y se prepararan para ir al Caldero Chorreante. Irían todos en el Ford Anglia de los Weasley, bueno, todos a excepción de Sirius, ya que él, según pudo escuchar Harry, los seguiría de cerca subido en su moto, precisamente, la famosa moto con la que él azabache soñaba hace años, y que más tarde su padrino le confirmó que Hagrid le llevó a Prive Drive con ella cuando era un bebé.

\- _Al igual que el señor Weasley, a Sirius también le gusta hechizar algunos objetos muggles._ – pensó Harry, mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas.

Una vez listos, todos los adolescentes se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, donde se podía escuchar a Remus hablando con Kingsley.

\- …entonces, si pasa cualquier cosa y hay que intervenir, la guardia estará preparada. – decía la voz de Kingsley. – Ya sabes, puedes dar la señal cuando sea necesario. –

\- Comprendido. – respondió Remus. - ¿Volvéis al ministerio? –

\- Yo sí, pero Tonks os acompañará. – aclaró Kingsley. - El ministro no tardará en requerir de mi presencia, como ya es costumbre. –

\- Suerte entonces. –

\- Gracias. Hasta luego. –

Se escucharon unos pasos por el pasadizo que daba con la salida, la cual se abrió y posteriormente se cerró. Kingsley ya se había marchado.

\- Muchachos, ¿estáis listos? – preguntó Remus, llamando a los jóvenes desde el vestíbulo.

Como si estuvieran en el colegio, los jóvenes bajaron, y se apiñaron en el vestíbulo a la espera de subir en el coche de los Weasley. Remus, como ya era habitual, parecía estar enfermo y agripado, sin embargo, aquel aspecto formaba parte de él, por lo que hacía tiempo que Harry y los demás dejaron de echarle demasiada importancia.

\- Molly me ha pedido que os lleve al coche. – dijo Remus, tosiendo un poco. – Está afuera con Sirius y Tonks, para asegurarse de que no nos estén vigilando. ¿Tenéis todo listo? –

Harry asintió y echó un rápido vistazo a sus amigos: Hermione iba bien guapa, vestida con sus vaqueras y su chaqueta a juego, con su espesa cabellera bien acomodada a sus espaldas; Ron se había puesto una camiseta de los Chudley Cannons, su equipo favorito de Quidditch, además de un pantalón chándal y unas deportivas, parecía todo un muggle; Fred y George iban con un par de camisetas color escarlata, con la letra "F" en una y la "G" en otra; Ginny se parecía mucho a una jugadora de futbol, porque iba con pantalones cortos y llevaba puesta una camiseta de las Arpías de Holyhead, un equipo muy conocido por fichar solo a brujas en su equipo de Quidditch; Chloe iba vestida con una sudadera negra y unos pantalones deportivos, además de zapatillas rosadas, que le daban un extraño aire a rebelde.

En cuanto a Harry, se había decantado por ir con su clásica camiseta roja y sus pantalones vaqueros.

\- De acuerdo, parece que estáis bien preparados. – dijo Lunático. – Entonces nos vamos. –

Capítulo 120 – Un Callejón silencioso

Pasaron por el pasadizo hasta la puerta. Cuando salieron, se encontraron a la señora Weasley, en la puerta del coche familiar Weasley y mirando de reojo el vecindario. Sirius estaba comprobando su moto. Iba vestido como un metalero, con su chaqueta de cuero negra con adornos de metal, pantalones, cinturón y botas a juego, además de unas gafas oscuras. Y Tonks estaba al lado de "El Padrino", con una túnica de cuero y también gafas de sol, parecía una especie de agente secreto.

\- ¡Wow! – dijeron los gemelos y las chicas, mirando de reojo a Sirius y a Tonks.

\- Mola, ¿eh? – dijo Sirius, pero señalando a su motocicleta. Era tal y como Harry la había soñado, plateada y bien pulida. – Cuando por fin la recuperé le hice una limpieza a fondo y le añadí unos retoques. ¡No puedo esperar a probarla! ¿Tenemos a algún gracioso mirando lo que hacemos, Molly? – le preguntó a la señora Weasley.

\- No, está todo despejado. – respondió ella. – Aprovechemos de ir cuanto antes. –

\- ¡Bien, no puedo esperar a ir en la moto de Sirius! – dijo Tonks alegremente, a punto de sentarse en el asiento trasero de la moto, sin embargo, Sirius la detuvo.

\- Un momento Dora, no quiero que me vuelques la moto. – le espetó Canuto rápidamente. – Chicos, subid al coche, nosotros os…escoltaremos. – dijo en tono dramático.

Harry se río y como los demás adolescentes se subió al Ford Anglia. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la extraña sensación de que, por dentro, el coche era más grande, mientras que por fuera aparentaba ser más pequeño y corto de espacio.

\- Vamos Remus, nos tenemos que ir. – le dijo la señora Weasley. Remus esperó a que la entrada al número 12 de Grimmauld Place desapareciera, y entonces se sentó en el asiento de copiloto del coche.

El día era fantástico, como pocos durante los últimos días. El trafico permitía circular con tranquilidad, y la calma que aparentaban las calles solo se veía interrumpida por los rugidos de la moto de Sirius (el tipo con pintas de poli malo), además de la radio a todo volumen de la misma. Estaba escuchando una canción del grupo musical muggle AC/DC, y Tonks parecía estar en una montaña rusa, porque no paraba de chillar alegremente.

\- Oh por favor, mira cómo se comportan. – comentó la señora Weasley, negando con la cabeza mientras conducía, aunque no parecía enfadada. – Parecen un par de críos. -

\- ¿Estamos hablando de Sirius y Tonks? – preguntó Remus en tono divertido. – Entonces no hay porque preocuparse. - su comentario provocó las risas de los más jóvenes.

Mientras avanzaban, Fred y George se entretuvieron analizando lo que parecía ser un mapa del callejón Diagon, dibujados por ellos mismos, con el que probablemente comprobaban que local sería el ideal para montar su negocio. Ginny y Chloe, hablando de Quidditch, discutían sobre que escoba sería ideal tanto a nivel de velocidad como de precio, quedando la Saeta de Fuego descartada por su alto coste. Ron se quedó dormido boca arriba y el azabache comentaba con Hermione lo que podrían encontrarse en el vagón de los prefectos.

Después de una hora y media, el grupo llegó a Charing Cross, aparcando los vehículos cerca de la entrada al Caldero Chorreante.

Una vez dentro del bar, se encontraron la imagen habitual: magos, brujas y squibs sentados en la barra y en las mesas, tomando cerveza de mantequilla y degustando una variedad de aperitivos apetitosos. A Harry le entraron ganas de saludar a todo el mundo, pero no podía. Había algo extraño en las miradas de las personas allí presentes. Miraban al joven mago como si fuera un extraño, para luego volver sus narices a sus bebidas y aperitivos.

\- _Vaya, nunca me había sentido tan acogido._ – pensó el azabache con sarcasmo, mirando con cautela a Tom el tabernero. Él asintió con discreción y volcó su atención en la barra, donde estaba sirviendo dos jarras de cerveza de mantequilla con un plato de patatas.

\- Venga, vamos al callejón. – les indicó la señora Weasley en voz baja, apresurando al grupo para que se moviera, mientras que Sirius fulminaba a todo el bar con una mirada de "gánster", y Tonks le seguía el juego, aunque ella daba más risa que miedo.

Salieron al patio trasero, y Remus sacó su varita para dar toquecitos a los ladrillos como si fueran interruptores, y así accionar el muro, haciendo que se abriera.

El callejón Diagon estaba a rebosar de gente. Por un instante, muchas miradas quedaron dirigidas hacia Harry, pero no hubo ninguna palabra, ningún comentario ante su aparición por parte de ellos. La gente volvió a centrarse en sus actividades e ignorar al grupo que acompañaba al azabache.

\- Caray, nunca vi el callejón Diagon tan alegre y lleno de vida. – comentó Fred, riéndose sin ganas. – Mamá, ¿podemos ir…? –

\- ¡Nada de artículos de broma! – saltó la señora Weasley bruscamente, haciendo que sus hijos se estremecieran.

\- Nada de artículos de broma. – repitieron los gemelos, asintiendo tan exageradamente que a Harry le pareció que compartían cierta similitud con Kreacher. Los dos sonrieron como un par de diablillos y se perdieron entre la multitud.

\- No tiene caso que les prohíbas ir a Gambol & Japes, mamá, – comentó Ron. - entrarán de todos modos. –

\- Yo solo digo, que si llego a encontrar un solo artículo de broma más en sus bolsillos tendrán un problema conmigo. – dijo la señora Weasley con enfado.

\- En fin, tengo que ir a Gringotts a sacar el dinero. – dijo Sirius. – Si queréis, os podéis dar una vuelta por el callejón. Molly, ¿quedamos en Flourish & Blotts? –

\- Si, en una hora. – respondió la señora Weasley.

\- Bien, pues no se hable más, diviértanse chicos. – sonrió Sirius, marchándose en dirección al banco de los magos, ante las miradas curiosas por parte de algunos magos y brujas que se encontraban mirando escaparates.

\- De acuerdo, yo iré a ver las túnicas para este año en Madame Malkin. – dijo la señora Weasley. – También debo pasar por la droguería para comprar el material de pociones de Ginny. Recordad, nos reencontraremos en Flourish & Blotts en una hora. Tened cuidado…-

\- Oye Remus, ¿Qué tal si te invito a un helado en la heladería Florean Fortescue? – le preguntó Tonks a Lupín con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Hm…claro, ¿Por qué no? – contestó Remus, arqueando las cejas. Harry notó que el color de sus mejillas había cambiado un poco, eran menos pálidas en aquel momento.

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Vamos, vamos! – Tonks cogió a Remus de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras hacia la heladería.

\- ¡Estad atentos en todo momento! – les advirtió Remus a los adolescentes, antes de entrar en el local donde servían los helados.

Harry y compañía se quedaron en mitad del callejón, pensando en que tienda entrarían primero. Para decidirse, optaron por mirar los diversos escaparates que había a su alrededor, empezando por la tienda de mascotas. Harry entró y compró allí más delicia para lechuzas, Hermione una novedosa bolsa de arena mágica para gatos (la cual no requería de recambio) y Ginny le insistía a Chloe en que ya iba siendo hora de comprarse una mascota.

Las tres opciones más populares, por lo menos en Hogwarts, siempre eran una lechuza, un gato o un sapo. Harry tenía a Hedwig, Hermione tenía a Crookshanks y Neville era el único estudiante que conocían con un sapo de mascota.

La rubia no se decidía, y tampoco se podía decir que tuviera dinero en mano para comprarse una mascota. Como no había manera de que se decidiera, al final Ginny desistió y se puso a mirar jaulas para lechuzas junto con ella.

Después de pagar lo que habían comprado, Harry y Hermione tuvieron que sacar a Ron a rastras del local porque se había interesado, y mucho, en un tónico de crecimiento para lechuzas, cuyo único fin no podía ser otro que el de aplicárselo al pobre Pigwidgeon.

\- _¿Qué culpa tiene Pig de que su cuerpo no sea más grande que una pelota de tenis?_ – prensó el azabache, riéndose de su mejor amigo porque Hermione había comenzado a sermonearle por, lo que ella consideraba como falta de tacto con la pequeña lechuza.

Luego pasaron por la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, que era por mucho, la tienda favorita de Harry y Ron en todo el callejón. El pelirrojo, tan solo llegar, se quedó contemplando con anhelo un uniforme oficial de los Chudley Cannons que estaba expuesto en el escaparate, acompañado por un nuevo modelo de escoba, la Nimbus 2002.

\- Vaya, no alcanza la velocidad de una Saeta de Fuego, pero se acerca. – comentó Ginny, mirando boquiabierta la escoba. – Rayos, como me gustaría tener una…- murmuró.

\- ¿Tu tampoco tienes escoba? – le preguntó Harry.

\- No, aún no. – respondió ella. – Hablé del tema con mamá, pero dice que Ron también necesita una. Se supone que los dos nos presentamos este año para hacer las pruebas y entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor. –

\- Entonces, este modelo no os vendría nada mal. – dijo el azabache, mirando a la nueva Nimbus con nostalgia.

Fue precisamente un modelo 2000 de la misma marca su primera escoba, con la que llevó a Gryffindor a la victoria tras seis años de dominio Slytherin en la Copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts. El nuevo modelo se parecía mucho a su vieja escoba, a excepción del soporte para los pies, que tenía pinta de ser más flexible, y la longitud de la escoba, la cual habían alargado al menos tres centímetros más.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Chloe? ¿Dónde estás? – escuchó preguntar a Ginny a sus espaldas.

Harry se volvió, y se dio cuenta que Chloe ya no estaba.

\- ¿A dónde se ha ido? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor. Lo único que captó su atención fue reconocer a Seamus Finnigan, junto con Dean Thomas, saliendo de la tienda de Gambol & Japes. Parecía que los dos acababan de salir de una chimenea, porque estaban cubiertos de ceniza.

\- Oh no…esto no me gusta nada…- masculló Ron, temblando y girando la cabeza hacia todas partes. - ¡Tenemos que buscarla! ¿¡Y si la han encontrado!? –

\- Esta bien, somos cuatro, separémonos y busquémosla en las tiendas, ¡vamos! – les indicó Harry, ejerciendo de líder.

Había algo en el azabache que hacía que sus amigos (normalmente) no le discutieran en momentos de tensión. Con el tiempo había adquirido el factor líder, un atributo que aprendió de su extrovertido, enérgico y siempre exageradamente apasionado del Quidditch que era su excapitán, Oliver Wood.

Ron conocía bien a su novia, y pensó que con lo golosa que era se había metido en la heladería. Hermione optó por buscarla en Flourish y Blotts y Ginny se metió en la tienda de Artículos de Broma. Harry siguió avanzando por el callejón, hacia delante, y justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar por alto el Callejón Knockturn, reconoció la voz de una mujer, que sonaba forzadamente fría.

\- …sé que no puedo convencerte de que vuelvas. – decía la voz. – Tu padre no supo cómo hacerte entender de que esto es lo mejor para nosotros, pero…mira, yo no quería que te marcharas, pero lo entiendo. Lo he intentado y al final no he podido hacerte cambiar de idea. –

Harry se acercó cuidadosamente al lugar donde se producía la conversación. Ocultándose detrás de una gran canasta de calderos viejos y agujereados, miró ligeramente por la entrada. Allí estaba Chloe, hablando con una mujer encapuchada a la que el azabache reconoció como la señora Malfoy, debido a su liso cabello rubio.

\- ¿Intentar convencerme de qué? – preguntó Chloe, sonando furiosa. - ¿De que los muggles y Squibs son inferiores a nosotros por no tener magia? ¿Qué las criaturas mágicas no merecen nuestro respeto y protección? ¿De verdad piensas que puedes crear un mundo mejor al lado de un asesino que no muestra piedad ante nadie y que solo fomenta el odio? –

\- Él no puede demostrar piedad o afecto hacia nadie, porque sabe que eso solo demostraría debilidad, ¿¡no lo entiendes!? – dijo la señora Malfoy, con desesperación. – Yo solo quiero un mundo donde no tengamos que escondernos más, uno donde podamos ir a cualquier parte sin preocuparnos por nada. ¿Crees que con esos sangre sucia ahí sueltos se pueda…? -

\- ¡No los llames así! – gritó Chloe, claramente enfadada. - ¡Tú sabes bien porque me fui de casa! ¡Porque no pienso como papá y tú! ¡Y sé que Draco tampoco! –

\- Lamento decirte que Draco ya ha escogido su bando. – le informó la señora Malfoy, aunque sonaba triste. – Él ha escogido estar con la familia… –

\- Si, y vosotros con Voldemort. – replicó Chloe, apretando los puños. - ¿Tú crees que Draco os sigue por gusto? ¿De verdad piensas que él está con ustedes porque quiera seguir a ese chiflado? Draco os quiere demasiado, se preocupa por vosotros, por eso no se va. Mira, ya me cansé de decírtelo mamá. Durante toda mi vida me he arrepentido de tener alguna vez esos pensamientos, pero ahora sé la verdad. No voy a ser lo que tú, o mi padre quieren que sea. No buscaré la gloria asesinando personas inocentes y volcándome en una campaña radical de lo más absurda. -

Harry nunca había escuchado a Chloe hablar de aquella manera. Le recordaba en parte a como se pronunciaba Sirius cuando hablaba de sus padres. La rubia tenía un problema parecido: Sus padres eran seguidores de Voldemort, y ella no compartía sus ideas, por lo que se fue de casa.

\- Chloe, te lo ruego, yo…yo te quiero…- susurró la señora Malfoy. Su voz temblaba, como si fuera a llorar.

\- Lo sé…pero también sé que quieres a papá, y que estas dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por culminar vuestro objetivo…- lloró la joven, temblando. – Siempre he pensado que eras mejor persona que mi padre…quizás…quizás me equivoqué pensando que eras así…- se volvió, y se disponía a marcharse de allí, pero la señora Malfoy le agarró bruscamente del brazo.

Harry se preparó por si debía intervenir. Con o sin varita no iba a permitir que la señora Malfoy se llevará a Chloe por la fuerza.

\- _No me gusta la idea de noquear a una mujer…_ \- pensó detenidamente. – _pero si no hay elección…_ -

\- Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría darte esto… – susurró la señora Malfoy. De un bolso esmeralda oscuro sacó un alargado paquete envuelto, junto con una nota. – La carta es para Sirius…dásela, por favor... –

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Chloe, mirando el paquete con desconfianza.

\- No te preocupes, no está hechizado ni nada por el estilo. – afirmó la señora Malfoy, entregándole el paquete a su hija. – Toma…no volveré a intentar convencerte, pero quiero que lo sepas Chloe…te quiero…y eso nunca va a cambiar…-

\- Me gustaría que cambiaras de parecer y dejaras de lado a Voldemort… – susurró Chloe, cabizbaja.

\- Y a mí que volvieras con nosotros. – replicó la señora Malfoy, aunque con suavidad. – Pero sé que tampoco es posible…- se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente a la chica. – Cuídate por favor, y si este es tu camino…ojalá que seas feliz en el…- dijo entre lágrimas, antes de soltarla y marcharse por medio de aparición.

Chloe estornudó y se limpió las lágrimas, quedándose ahí de pie. Harry no entendía demasiado a la señora Malfoy: Por un lado, quería seguir a Voldemort, y por el otro estar con su hija. Daba la sensación de que quería contentar a ambos bandos, pero Harry sabía que era imposible. Ni en el mundo mágico era posible contentar a todo el mundo.

\- _Tal vez es como dice Chloe..._ – pensó el azabache, apoyándose en el muro y mirando hacia el cielo. – _Tal vez ella se ha hecho un lío…-_

\- ¿Nos oíste? – escuchó hablar a Chloe, pero cerca (quizás demasiado) de su oído izquierdo.

Harry saltó con su cabello azabache de punta, no se había dado cuenta de que Chloe estaba ya a su lado. Tal vez debía dar las gracias a Merlín de que no se trataba de Hermione, ya de haber sido el caso, seguramente estaría siendo víctima de un reverendo sermón.

\- _Tampoco sería tan malo._ – pensó el joven mago, a quien le gustaba los sermones de su chica. – Lo siento, no debí escuchar aquello, es que…-

\- No te preocupes, tal vez debí avisaros, pero…es que fue tan rápido…- decía Chloe, que para nada estaba enfada. – Mi mamá de dio esto. – le mostró el paquete alargado, y la carta.

\- ¿Por qué te ha dado eso? – preguntó Harry.

\- Mi mamá es, bueno, creo que ya te has podido hacer una idea de cómo es. – sonrió la rubia con tristeza. – Creo que lo que hay dentro es una escoba. Ella sabe que fui atacada por los dementores y que perdí la mía durante la huida. Es por eso que vino, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. –

\- ¿Eso es todo? – inquirió el azabache, de brazos cruzados.

\- Dadas las circunstancias, es mejor de lo que esperaba. – respondió ella. – Al final no me sacarán de Hogwarts…así que, de alguna manera, soy libre. Pensé que tomarían acciones legales para llevarme a casa, pero mi mamá no quiere forzarme a nada. Finalmente es consciente de que no quiero estar al lado de ese maldito monstruo al que siguen. –

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que Voldemort vuelva a ir a por ti? – preguntó Harry en voz baja.

\- No, yo solo…estoy preocupada por ellos. – dijo Chloe, desviando la mirada. – Al fin y al cabo, son ellos quienes permanecen a su lado y…-

\- ¡CHLOE! – se escuchó gritar a Ron, quien llegaba dando largas zancadas.

Tanto él, como Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a donde estaban Harry y Chloe. Los tres parecían cansados, pero aliviados. El azabache se dio cuenta de que la castaña había comprado unos cuantos libros, la pelirroja portaba una bolsa que olía a bombas fétidas, y Ron tenía en la mano dos helados de color oscuro.

\- ¿No preguntaste a Remus y a Tonks si la habían visto? – le preguntó Harry, una vez los tres les alcanzaron.

\- ¡No quería que se preocuparan! – exclamó Ron. – Así que pensé rápido y les dije que quería un par de helados. – levantó los helados. – Han sacado uno nuevo, el helado de melaza. –

\- Melaza…- repitió el azabache, con una sonrisa exageradamente amplia. – Vaya, muchas gracias ami…- decía, pensando que el segundo helado era para él, pero no fue así.

\- Toma Chloe, es para ti. – dijo Ron, con las mejillas rojas. – A ti también te gusta la melaza, ¿cierto? –

\- ¡Gracias Ron! – dijo Chloe, con un brillo en los ojos y recibiendo el helado.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – empezó a preguntarle Ginny, mientras que Harry se puso cabizbajo, y con morritos.

\- Pensé que era para mí…- susurró con una tristeza dramática.

\- ¿En serio pensabas que era para ti? – se burló Hermione, sin dejar de reírse. – Era obvio que se lo daría a Chloe. Yo creo que Ron fue bastante oportuno comprándoselo. –

\- ¿Te gustaría tomarte un par de helados en Florean Fortescue? – preguntó Harry, mirando con seriedad a la castaña.

\- Si, sí, claro, desde luego…- farfulló la castaña, con las mejillas rojas, quizás debido a la mirada del azabache.

Chloe les explicó a sus amigos la conversación que mantuvo con su madre, y cuando terminó hubo reacciones dispares: Hermione quedó conmovida, Ron estaba furioso y Ginny preocupada.

\- ¿Crees que este paquete esté embrujado? – le preguntó Ron a Harry. – porque yo no me fio un pelo. Tal vez esté hechizado para que una vez lo desenvuelva le caiga alguna maldición. –

\- ¡Ron! ¿Cómo puedes creer que su propia madre le haga eso? – replicó Hermione, asustada.

Ron soltó una risa carente de humor. – Mira quien lo dice. – replicó. - ¿A caso tú no te pusiste como loca cuando pensaste que Sirius había hechizado la Saeta de Fuego de Harry? –

\- Bueno, sí, pero estamos hablando de la madre de Chloe. – intentó razonar la castaña. – Sería muy fuerte si fuera cierto que el paquete estuviera maldito. –

\- Si hablamos de una seguidora de "ya saben quién"…no estaría de más averiguarlo. – dijo Ginny. - ¿Por qué no se lo llevamos a Bill? Ahora mismo está en Gringotts, y él es un experto en detectar y romper maldiciones. –

\- Cierto. – concordó Ron, cogiendo el paquete de Chloe. – Vamos con Bill. Solo espero que no le molestemos mucho en el trabajo. –

Tras ponerse de acuerdo, los cinco se pusieron en marcha, caminando hasta el banco de Gringotts, el cual tenían al frente de la calle. Allí estaba, una alta e impresionante fachada recubierta de mármol blanco y unas grandes puertas de bronce bruñido custodiadas por dos duendes con uniformes carmesí y dorado.

Harry volvió a encontrarse de nuevo con el particular cartel de bienvenida de los duendes, aquel que decía: "Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más…"

\- _Básicamente lo que intentan decirle al invitado es que como se le ocurra robar en este banco, puede acabar como Sir Nicholas._ – pensó, rodando los ojos.

Uno por uno, fueron atravesando las puertas, hasta meterse en el pequeño vestíbulo, donde se hallaban más puertas custodiadas por duendes, y en frente, la sala principal, donde trabajaban más de cien duendes en cuestiones bancarias. Caminando por el suelo circular, y justo antes de adentrarse en la sala principal, escucharon una fría voz burlona, hablando con una voz mosqueada.

\- Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí…- era la despreciable voz de Lucius Malfoy. – Pero si no es otro que el prisionero de Azkaban. –

Harry se quedó quieto, y comenzó a temblar de rabia. Aquel ser despreciable fue participe del retorno de Voldemort, pero allí estaba, caminando a sus anchas por el banco Gringotts.

\- No me digas. – dijo la voz de Sirius, que sonaba a burla. – Pero si es la mano derecha de Voldemort en persona…. –

\- Sirius, por favor, aquí no. – se escuchó la voz de Bill Weasley, que a diferencia de quienes discutían, parecía el más sereno de ellos.

Harry y sus amigos se quedaron parados en un lado, tratando de no acercarse mucho a donde estaban discutiendo los adultos, al mismo tiempo que mantenían las distancias con un duende que los miraba con ojos entrecerrados, y llenos de sospecha.

\- ¿Por qué preocuparse, Bill? – replicó Sirius. – Aquí el único que tiene las manos sucias de tanto ocultar cosas es este cabrón con pelo planchado. –

\- ¿No tienes otra forma de atacarme que con ese lenguaje tan mediocre? – preguntó Malfoy, sin dejarse intimidar. – No me sorprende viniendo de ti, al fin y al cabo, lo aprendiste bien entre rejas. –

\- Sigue riéndote, gilip*****. – masculló Canuto. – Al final yo me reiré de verte a ti pudriéndote en una maldita celda cuando los ignorantes del ministerio abran los ojos. –

\- Oh, por favor Black, deja de hacer el ridículo. – dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras en tono aburrido. – Empiezas a parecerte a Arthur Weasley, ese defensor de los muggles que se hace llamar "Trabajador del Ministerio", bueno, eso dice él… -

Harry y Hermione tuvieron que mantener bien agarrados a Ron y a Ginny, porque ambos estaban tan enfadados que en cualquier momento podían montar un desagradable espectáculo en el banco. Mientras tanto, Chloe se mantenía dónde estaba, pero con el rostro sombrío, los puños apretados y temblando.

\- No te metas con mi padre…- masculló Bill, dejando de lado sus intentos por mantener la calma.

\- ¿Eres su hijo? – preguntó el señor Malfoy, como si se tratase de una broma. – Vaya, no lo sabía, con tantos hijos que tiene por doquier ya no sé ni por donde salen. ¿Qué hace un Weasley trabajando en un banco? ¿Intentando juntar dinero para reformar su casa? Porque, seamos sinceros, está para tirarla abajo. –

\- La casa de los Weasley mola. – replicó Sirius. – Mucho más que la oscura, fría y aburrida cueva a la que llamas mansión. -

\- Es evidente que tenemos una visión completamente diferente sobre los gustos. – comentó Lucius despectivamente. – Mientras yo estoy con gente inteligente y educada, vosotros permanecéis con los palurdos, como los muggles, o Weasley, que solo se dedica a llevarse cachivaches sin magia para hechizarlos en casa. –

\- Malfoy…- le advirtió Sirius, a medida que crecía la tensión.

\- Me han contado que ahora has adoptado esa costumbre, Black. – se burló Malfoy. – Con esa…cosa de dos ruedas que ruge tanto como un gigante… -

\- Deja de meterme con mi moto, y explica de una vez a que viniste. – gruñó Sirius.

\- ¿A caso tanto te importa? - inquirió Malfoy con maldad. – He venido a lo que todo mago viene a hacer aquí, que no es otra cosa que, a sacar dinero…vamos, lo que no han hecho los Weasley en años. –

Se escuchó como un forcejeo. - ¡Que te den, Malfoy! – masculló Sirius.

Harry echó un rápido vistazo, y vio a Bill tratando de frenar a Sirius, que parecía tener unas ganas terribles de golpear al señor Malfoy en la nariz, y más, por la sonrisa malvada que este esbozaba.

\- Dale las gracias a tu amiguito Weasley por impedir que siguieras haciendo el ridículo. – se volvió a burlar Malfoy, dándose la vuelta con "elegancia". – Oh, por Merlín, ¿Qué estarán diciendo los duendes? Uno de sus clientes es un fugitivo de Azkaban. En fin, que pasen un buen día…si pueden…- y riéndose a carcajadas, se marchó hacia el vestíbulo.

Harry esperó a que el señor Malfoy se marchara por las puertas del banco para poder, al fin, ir a hablar con Bill y Sirius.

\- ¿Vistes si llevaba algo? – le preguntó Sirius a Bill, enfadado.

\- Estaba envuelto en papel, no parecía más grande que una jarra de cerveza. – respondió este, relajándose un pco. – Igualmente deberíamos informar a Dumbledore. –

\- Si, tienes razón, tratándose de Malfoy no puede ser nada bueno. – dijo Sirius, entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry y compañía estaban en frente suyo. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí, chicos? Crei que habíamos quedado en Flourish & Blotts. –

\- Ya, bueno, es que, han pasado unas cuantas cosas y…- explicaba Harry, pero entonces Ron intervino.

\- Chloe se encontró con su madre. – dijo, mostrándole el paquete alargado a Bill. – y le ha entregado esto. –

Bill observó con atención el paquete, pero no parecía preocupado. – Y, ¿Por qué me lo traes Ron? – preguntó.

\- Creemos que está embrujado. – dijo Ginny. – ¿puedes abrirlo y echarle un vistazo? –

\- Hm, si está maldito parece estar bien oculto. – observó Bill. – No creo que tarde mucho si cuento con la ayuda de los duendes con los que trabajo rompiendo maldiciones. Esperad aquí, no tardaré mucho. – dijo, antes de marcharse por la tercera puerta de la mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Narcisa? – le preguntó Sirius a Chloe, con suavidad.

\- Al principio trató de convencerme de que volviera a casa, pero me negué. – respondió ella, temblando. Entonces algo captó su atención. - ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó de repente.

\- ¿Quién? –

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia un pasadizo por donde una chica guapa, rubia y vestida formalmente con un traje plateado pasaba cargando cuatro pergaminos: Era Fleur Delacour.

\- ¿Es Fleur? – preguntó Harry.

\- No te lo dijimos, ¿verdad? – comentó Ginny, entonando los ojos. – Ella trabaja aquí desde hace un mes. Dice que quiere "pegfeccionag" su inglés. -

\- Sin embargo, creemos que va tras Bill. – añadió Ron, bufando. – Si, vaya partido. Mi hermano, el tío perfecto, el guaperas, el guay, el…-

\- ¡Yo creo que eres guay! – exclamó Chloe, mirando con ojos brillosos a Ron.

\- ¿De…verdad lo crees? – preguntó Ron, sonrojándose mucho y mirando a su chica.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ron, guay? – se burló Ginny, pero ni uno ni el otro le hicieron caso. – Se acabó, creo que mi mejor amiga acaba de perder el norte. - le susurró a Harry, haciendo que este se riera.

\- ¡Bonjour amis! – se escuchó la voz francesa de Fleur, que se había dado cuenta de que los estudiantes de Gryffindor estaban en el banco. Cuando fue a verles, por poco, acaba tumbando a un grupo de duendes de empujaba una enorme caja con diamantes clasificados. - ¡Haggy! ¡Hegmione! Y la hegmanita de Bill, ¿cómo habeigs estagdo? -

\- Hola Fleur, veo que ya te has puesto manos a la obra. – respondió Harry con una sonrisa amigable. – Estamos esperando a que Bill termine de hacernos un favor, no creo que tarde mucho si cuenta con la ayuda de profesionales. –

\- Ou, Bill es un chico muy inteligente, si son maldiciones las gompe con facilidad. – dijo Fleur, y luego miró a Ron y Chloe. - ¡Mon Dieu! Gon y su pequeña novie, ¿Qué le habéis pedido a Bill? –

\- Que revise el paquete que le han entregado a Chloe. – respondió Ron, mientras que Chloe miraba a la veela como si fuera una "amenaza" para su relación. - ¿Cómo vas con tus clases de inglés? –

\- ¿Moi? Yo cgeo que lo estoy haciendo bien. – repuso Fleur, presumiendo de belleza. – Me han puesto con Bill en la misma oficina, ¿no es brillant? -

Harry no paraban de divertirse ante las miradas que le lanzaban Ginny y Chloe a Fleur. Eso se debía a la pequeña fama que tenía la chica veela de ser una "ladrona de novios".

\- ¿Por qué esas dos miran a Fleur de esa manera? – le preguntó Sirius en voz baja a su ahijado.

\- Son celos, pero tontos en mi opinión. – respondió Harry, en voz baja. – Vamos, ni que ella quisiera tener algo con Ron. –

\- Y Ginny está con lo mismo. – añadió Hermione. – Yo creo que piensa que en un futuro, podría tenerla de cuñada. –

\- ¿En serio? – dieron asombrados Harry y Sirius.

La puerta por donde se había marchado antes Bill se abrió de nuevo, y el mayor de los hermanos Weasley salió, con una amplia sonrisa y una escoba en la mano que dejó boquiabiertos a los más jóvenes.

\- E…no, no puede ser. – empezó Ron.

\- ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! – exclamó Ginny, con los ojos bien amplios.

\- No es bgoma, es Bill, es geal. – dijo Fleur, pensando que hablaban de Bill y mirando las caras de los más jóvenes con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- ¿¡Es una Saeta de Fuego!? – dijo el azabache, pero parecía muy contento.

\- Si, y está libre de maldiciones. – dijo Bill.

\- ¿Para mí? – susurró Chloe, recibiendo la escoba más rápida del mundo entre sus manos.

\- Te la regalaron a ti, ¿no? – preguntó Bill, con una sonrisa. – Pues tu madre debe querer que entres en el equipo. Está nueva y recién salida de la tienda. Según mis compañeros hace aproximadamente cincuenta y cinco minutos que te la compraron. –

\- ¿Cómo saben el tiempo exacto que un objeto lleva comprado? – preguntó Chloe, sin dejar de mirar a su nueva escoba.

\- Antiguamente, los duendes calculaban el valor de un objeto dependiendo del tiempo que pasaba desde que este cambiaba de dueños. – explicó Hermione. – Decían que cuanto más tiempo fuera vendido, más valor tendría. En cambio, los objetos menos vendidos o que se vendieron pocas veces, carecían de valor. –

\- O sea, que para los duendes la Saeta de Fuego no vale nada. – dijo Ron.

\- Si pensaran como en la antigüedad, desde luego, pero ahora eso es distinto. – le corrigió la castaña. – Seiscientos años después, se adaptaron al sistema de precios acordados con los magos, haciéndolos también suyos. –

\- Y menos mal. – bufó Sirius. – Conque una Saeta de Fuego…definitivamente Narcisa estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de llevarte a casa. –

\- No me habría ido a casa ni por una Saeta de Fuego. – aclaró Chloe. – Aun así, aprecio mucho su regalo…-

\- Ya lo sé. – sonrió Sirius. – Es bueno que al menos haya venido a verte, aunque fuera de esa manera. En fin, Bill, gracias por la inspección, pero aún tenemos material escolar que comprar. ¿Vendrás a cenar? –

\- Si, después del trabajo. – respondió Bill. – Hasta la noche. – y se fue con Fleur hacia otra puerta que quedaba a la mano izquierda, mientras que la chica veela se despedía con un "à plus tard ".

\- Bien, creo que ya se hace tarde muchachos. – dijo Sirius, mirando la hora. – Es momento de ir a Flourish & Blotts. –

Salieron en fila, pasando por el vestíbulo hasta abandonar el banco. La muchedumbre seguía mostrándose tan neutra y silenciosa como estaba al principio de la visita. Harry no le dio mucha importancia, y se dedicó a charlar con sus amigos de Quidditch.

\- Hablé ayer con Molly y al final la convencí. – comentó Canuto. – Ron, Ginny, pronto tendréis una gran sorpresa al llegar a casa. –

\- ¿De verdad? – dijeron los dos mencionados, intercambiando miradas.

\- Si, pero por ahora no digáis nada. Centrémonos en comprar el resto del material. –

Entraron en la librería Flourish & Blotts, donde Remus, Tonks y la señora Weasley estaban ya mirando libros.

\- ¡Hola, por fin habéis llegado! – dijo alegremente la metamorfomaga, agitando la mano.

\- ¿Va todo bien? – preguntó Remus.

\- Si…y no. – contestó Sirius, acercándose a su mejor amigo y susurrándole: - Malfoy estaba en Gringotts…-

Los dos comenzaron a charlar, mientras que Tonks estaba concentrada viendo la nueva escoba de Chloe.

\- ¡Una Saeta de Fuego! ¡Como la de Ry…! – los adolescentes, de un "¡Shhh!" la callaron de golpe. - ¡Ups, lo siento! – se disculpó de un susurro. – Es una pasada, ¿Quién te la ha regalado? –

\- Mi mamá…- respondió Chloe en voz baja.

Tonks vaciló un poco, antes de responder: - Bueno, me alegra saber que aún se acuerda de ti...- comentó.

Poco después, la señora Weasley se puso a buscar los libros de Ginny, mientras que Sirius escogía los de Chloe. Tonks arrastró a Remus hasta la sección de libros cómicos, donde al abrir uno, este les escupió plumas de paloma.

\- ¡Hahaha! Parecen un par de pollos. – se burló el azabache junto con los demás, mirando cómo habían quedado Remus y Tonks, aunque la chica parecía muy contenta.

En la librería se encontraron a varios amigos y conocidos de Hogwarts como, por ejemplo, a Neville Longbottom.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – les saludó con una sonrisa, sosteniendo un libro titulado "Hiervas Mágicas extraordinariamente inusuales" de Phyllida Spore. - ¿Como estáis? –

\- Bien, aquí comprando los nuevos libros. – respondió Hermione. - ¿No viene tu abuela contigo? -

\- Ella se ha ido a la droguería a comprarme el material para pociones. – respondió Neville, algo nervioso. – Mientras tanto, yo he venido a por los libros. Cielos, este año son los TIMOs, hay mucho que estudiar. –

\- Desde luego. – concordó Harry. – Pero tu tranquilo, estoy convencido de que te irá bien. Solo debes esforzarte a tope. –

\- Gracias Harry. – sonrió Neville. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? Ya sabes, con todo lo que se habla de ti en "El Profeta" y eso…-

\- Ah, bien, no es muy diferente a como hablaban de mí el año pasado. – comentó el azabache, encogiéndose de hombros. – Lo que no sabía era que mi nombre daba gracia. – dijo, riéndose.

\- Bobadas, mi abuela no se traga una sola palabra de "El Profeta", fíjate, a su avanzada edad ella piensa que el periódico se contradice todo el tiempo, y está pensando en anular la suscripción. – repuso Neville. – Que lo sepas, nosotros te creemos, Harry. –

\- Gracias Neville, es bueno contar con vuestro apoyo. – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Mientras hablaban, también llegó a la tienda una chica de cabello rubio y desgreñado a la que Harry y compañía conocían bien: Luna Lovegood.

\- ¡Luna! – chillaron Ginny y Chloe, apachurrando a la recién llegada como si fuera un peluche.

\- ¡Hola chicas! – dijo Luna con voz alegre y su permanente mirada de sorpresa. - ¿Cómo están? - llevaba en su mano derecha un ejemplar del Quisquilloso, el cual estaba al revés.

\- _A veces me pregunto cómo es capaz de entender lo que ponen los libros cuando se leen al revés…_ \- pensó el azabache, quien ya había visto esa manía suya durante los últimos años.

\- Oh, ¿vais a jugar al Quidditch este año? – preguntó Luna. – Se os ve muy contentas, aunque Chloe parece un poco perdida, ¿te ha pasado algo? –

\- No Luna, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada. - respondió Chloe rápidamente, y negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Seguro? – insistió Luna. – Si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes acudir a mí. Mira, te puedo dar esto. – sacó de un extraño bolso adornado con rábanos un frasquito que contenía un líquido rojizo oscuro.

\- Luna, no exageres, no necesito tomarme eso…- repuso Chloe, mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa el frasco que sostenía Luna.

\- Oh no, lo va a volver a hacer. – susurró Ginny, acercándose a Harry y Hermione.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó la castaña en voz baja.

\- Tónica de Blibber maravilloso. – respondió ella, con el mismo tono. – Luna cree que relaja los nervios, pero es de lo más absurdo. Lo único que consigue es que el aliento te huela a cebolla, rábano y ajo. –

\- ¿Y Chloe no piensa a hacer nada al respecto? – preguntó Hermione de un susurro.

\- Es que no quiere herir los sentimientos de Luna. – susurró Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

Chloe miró unos segundos el frasco, antes de cogerlo con brusquedad, abrir el tapón y bebérselo de golpe. A continuación, dijo: - ¡Estoy requetemaravillosamente tonificada! – gritó, alzando un puño. - ¿Qué tal ahora? – preguntó con una sonrisa y las mejillas enrojecidas, más al ver las miradas curiosas que le dirigían la gente, como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

\- ¡Te veo mucho más animada! – dijo Luna, radiante de felicidad y aplaudiendo a su amiga.

\- Pues vaya, parece que da resultado. – dijo Harry, parpadeando los ojos. - ¿Tú también lo has bebido? –

Ginny soltó un bufido. – No voy a responderte a eso. – dijo.

Mientras que Chloe (tomando grandes bocanadas de aire) hablaba con Luna y Ginny sobre las vacaciones (sin entrar en detalles sobre el ataque de los dementores), y sus ganas de entrar en el equipo de Quidditch, Sirius y la señora Weasley habían terminado de comprar todos los libros de los adolescentes.

Poco después, se despidieron de Neville y Luna, y aprovechando que Sirius se le antojó una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante y había invitado a todos, Harry se llevó a Hermione a la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

El azabache no había contado en semanas con mejor momento para estar a solas con Hermione. Los dos tuvieron que mantener constantemente las distancias, el uno del otro, porque estaban en una casa, con mucha gente, con muchos amigos, y con poco espacio para momento a solas. Estaba muy ansioso, no solo por estar al fin con ella en otro plan, sino por probar aquel helado con sabor a melaza el cual Ron, al final, no le invitó.

\- ¡Helado de Melaza! ¡Siiii! – dijo Harry con alegría, y sosteniendo un par de cucuruchos con helado de melaza. - ¿Vamos a la terraza? –

\- Tu primero. – le dijo Hermione, y entonces su novio se aclaró la garganta. - ¡Oh, está bien! Soy una dama, y las damas van primero, pero en serio, no me importa si alguna vez subes tu primero, ¿sabes? – se quejó

\- No me harás cambiar de idea tan fácilmente. – dijo Harry con satisfacción.

\- Entonces albergaré esperanzas en que pueda. – sonrió la castaña, mientras subía las escaleras seguida por el azabache.

Empezaba a anochecer en el callejón Diagon. Las estrellas no eran tan abundantes como en años anteriores, pero aun así se avistaba una magnifica noche. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Harry se había animado a tener una tarde entretenida con Hermione? Probablemente en Hogwarts, porque los últimos meses habían sido agotadores y de mucho sufrimiento. En aquel momento, más que ningún otro, se agradecía de tener la oportunidad de compartir otra maravillosa tarde al lado de la chica que tanto amaba.

\- Harry, se te está derritiendo el helado. – le dijo Hermione, pero este no hacía caso. Se había quedado perdido mirando fijamente aquellos resplandecientes ojos marrones que le recordaba al chocolate.

\- Chocolate…huy si, lo siento, el helado…- se distrajo mirando a su chica, y apresuradamente devoró el helado. – Está muy bueno. – dijo. – menos mal que no perdió todo el frío. –

Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír. – Anda, toma. – dijo ella, entregándole una servilleta. – Tu y la melaza me vais a volver loca un día de estos... –

\- ¿Y entonces para que la comes? – preguntó Harry con diversión.

\- Porque si no me la como, te la comerás tú, y luego me dejaras sin helado a mí. – respondió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

\- No tiene por qué ser así…- susurró el azabache, cada vez más cerca de ella. – Solo tienes que pedirme más, y tendrás más…helado… –

\- Ahora mismo no me vendría mal algo caliente…- Hermione estaba muy roja, pero no para de acercarse a él.

\- Entonces esto te sentará mejor que él café…- y tirando la servilleta ya usada, cogió con suavidad la nuca de la castaña y le dio un beso apasionado.

La terraza estaba vacía, y la calma solo se veía interrumpida por el bullicio de las personas que paseaban por el callejón. Harry pensó que, para haber sido un día en el que la gente a penas le había saludado o prestado atención, y donde había visto a Lucius Malfoy, no estaba nada mal. Fue de lejos, el mejor día que tuvo en semanas.


	61. Ch121-122-Año V

Capítulo 121 – Los riesgos de la Orden

Después de un día de silencio, penas y alegrías, Harry y compañía habían regresado al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. El viaje acabó siendo tranquilo y sin ningún tipo de percance del cual se tuvieran que preocupar, salvo cuando la policía muggle detuvo a Sirius por exceso de velocidad.

Sirius hizo lo que todo "buen mago" solía hacer en ese tipo de situaciones: ¡Magia!

Y con la ayuda de Tonks, lograron desmemorizar a corto plazo al policía de tráfico, haciendo como si nunca hubiera detenido a Sirius, y por ende, dejándolo sin razones para sancionarle.

Hermione desaprobaba tajantemente el uso de la magia para saltarse la ley: - ¡No puede hacer eso! – se quejó, cuando entraron en la casa. – Usar la magia para escaparse de las autoridades por exceso de velocidad, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le dará a los demás? –

\- A ti, ninguno. – dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. – A mi…bueno…-

\- ¡Ronald! – le regañó la castaña, ante su falta de seriedad.

\- Muchos magos hacen lo mismo que Sirius, Hermione. – el pelirrojo rodó los ojos. – Tampoco es para que te lo tomes tan en serio. ¿Qué harás esta vez? ¿Quejarte al Ministerio? ¿reclamar más sanciones? ¿pegarle un puñetazo a Sirius? –

Harry se rió, mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa. Sirius y el resto de los adultos ya habían bajado a la cocina, por lo que era más que probable que su padrino no haya prestado atención a las quejas de Hermione.

\- Solo exijo que se comporte como alguien de su edad. – bufó ella. – La señora Weasley tiene razón, a veces parece un crío irresponsable. –

\- Si se comportara como un adulto, entonces ya no sería Sirius. – repuso Ron, y la castaña se marchó a zancadas por las escaleras. - ¿Lo ves? – le dijo a Harry. – Ya empieza a observarlo todo desde la perspectiva de la "autoridad local". Me temo que veremos detenciones a mansalva en Hogwarts próximamente. –

Poco después de cenar, Sirius llamó a Ron y a Ginny a la sala donde se hacían las reuniones de la Orden (vacía en aquel momento) para entregarles aquellos presentes que tenía pendiente por soltar. Envueltos en papel color granate, había dos escobas nuevas, relucientes, con las palabras "Nimbus 2002" grabadas en las puntas.

\- ¿¡Cu-cuando las compraste!? – preguntó Ginny, mirando a Sirius y luego a su nueva escoba, sin terminar de creérselo.

\- ¿En serio pensabais que me pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en la casa? – preguntó Sirius, riéndose. - Me toca hacer guardia cada tres o cuatro días, depende de cómo nos organicemos con los demás. En uno de esos días me tocó pasarme por el callejón Diagon y bueno, las compré. –

\- Sirius, tío, esto es demasiado. – dijo Ron, sin dejar de mirar la escoba. – No tienes por qué ser tan considerado con nosotros…-

\- Bueno, somos, por así decirlo, parientes lejanos. – respondió Canuto, encogiéndose de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír. – La familia debe ayudarse, y para eso estoy. –

\- ¿No pensáis agradecerle a Sirius el detalle? – preguntó la señora Weasley, con algo de vergüenza.

Harry sabía que ella no aprobaba los detalles que Sirius tenía con su familia. No se sabía si era por cuestiones de orgullo o por temor a que se estuvieran aprovechando de él. Pero el azabache tenía sobradamente claro que, si los Weasley rechazaban sus regalos, Sirius igualmente les dejaría los paquetes en la puerta de la Madriguera.

\- _Para Sirius funciona así: O aceptas, o aceptas._ – pensó el joven mago con una amplia sonrisa. Su padrino podía ser en ocasiones excesivamente gracioso y plasta, pero era un buen hombre.

Desde aquel momento, los futuros aspirantes a entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor se sintieron impacientes por volver a Hogwarts, hacer las pruebas, entrar en el equipo, jugar y ganar partidos.

A medida que se acercaba el final de las vacaciones, Harry también fantaseaba más sobre Hogwarts. Era cierto que le hubiera gustado centrarse en la lucha contra Voldemort, pero no podía evitar sentirse ansioso por volver a ver a Hagrid, por jugar al Quidditch (más si aquello incluía jugar al lado de sus amigos), por encontrar alguna que otra esquina en los pasillos con Hermione (para lo que muchos se puedan imaginar), incluso pasear por los huertos hasta los invernaderos de Herbología. A todo aquello se le agregaba también su nueva responsabilidad como prefecto.

Con el pasar de los días, las habitaciones estaban quedando en mejor estado, y Harry se sentía satisfecho con el trabajo que habían realizado hasta finales de agosto, a pesar de haber tenido que aguantar todo ese tiempo a Kreacher, que escondido, le lanzaba insultos al pasar por las habitaciones. Cada vez que este insultaba a Hermione con las palabras "Sangre sucia", el azabache tenía ganas de coger al elfo del pescuezo y arrojarlo por la ventana, pero ella no lo dejaba, argumentando que esa era su manera de ser, y que no iba a hacer nada en contra de un elfo.

\- _Por muy boca suelta que sea, al parecer._ – añadió Harry mentalmente, y bufando.

Lo cierto era que vivir en el cuartel general del movimiento anti-Voldemort no era ni tan interesante ni tan emocionante como Harry se había imaginado antes de pasar por esa experiencia. Aunque estuviera presente en la primera reunión bajo la identidad de Lord Rycer, era un muermo no poder asistir a más reuniones, o incluso unirse a las patrullas, con la esperanza de cruzarse con algún que otro mortífago y dejarle un "bonito recuerdo".

Día tras otro, miembros de la Orden del Fénix entraban y salían con regularidad del cuartel (a veces se quedaban a comer o a cenar, y otras, sólo el tiempo necesario para hablar con alguien en voz baja), la señora Weasley se encargaba de que Harry y los demás no oyeran nada (con orejas extensibles o sin ellas), y nadie, ni siquiera Sirius, creía que Harry necesitara saber nada más.

\- _Tampoco han existido novedades durante los últimos días._ – repuso el joven mago mentalmente, sentado en su cama, y poniéndose al día con las materias que tendría que cursar en su quinto año.

Hermione, con cada día que pasaba, se mostraba más entusiasmada por volver a Hogwarts. Incluso con todo lo que hicieron, no se le olvidó en absoluto sus planes de campaña para promover la U.D.D.O.E. Ella, Chloe y Ginny se habían pasado los ratos libres del verano haciendo más insignias, pancartas, panfletos y camisetas promocionales con el dibujo de un elfo domestico que se parecía a Dobby, el cual, llevaba en sus manos un cartel que ponía:

 _AYUDAME A TENER DERECHOS_

 _U.D.D.O.E_

 _(UNIÓN DE DEFENSA POR LOS DERECHOS OBREROS ÉLFICOS)_

El día antes de volver a Hogwarts, Hermione entró en la habitación de Harry y Ron, para enseñarles sus trabajos de campaña que había diseñado con las chicas. No paraba de saltar de alegría ante lo que ella catalogaba como "El comienzo del camino hacia la libertad".

\- Pues ya me dirás tu quien se va a gastar cuatro galeones por esto. - comentó Ron, sosteniendo una de las camisetas con el dibujo del elfo.

\- Primero tenemos que motivar a la gente para que se una a la causa. – empezó a explicar Hermione, con un brillo en sus ojos. – Llamaremos su atención con estas pancartas. – señaló una pila de pancartas que tenían diversos mensajes, como: "Tenemos sentimientos", "Salario Digno", "No al maltrato élfico". – repartiremos folletos en distintos puntos del castillo y en los terrenos. También podríamos dejar los folletos entre los libros, los pupitres, y en definitiva, las aulas. Así la gente los encontraría y captaran el mensaje. – siguió explicando. – Una vez la gente se empiece a interesar en la campaña, iniciará la fase dos… –

\- Espera, ¿estabas explicando la fase uno? – preguntó Ron, con cara de no haberse enterado de nada.

Hermione le ignoró. – La fase dos empieza con el Quidditch. – dijo. – Si conseguimos que Ron, Ginny y Chloe entren en el equipo, mucho mejor. Así podríais celebrar los puntos luciendo las camiseras y levantando estas banderas. – mostró a los chicos una bandera escarlata con las palabras en dorado "U.D.D.O.E, POR LOS DERECHOS DE LOS ELFOS". – Con el mensaje transmitido a la multitud se iniciará la fase tres. La gente os admirará tanto que no dudarán en pedirnos insignias a la salida del campo. Estarán más concienciados y con ello vendrá la fase cuatro…-

\- ¿Porque tengo la sensación de que se está extra-motivando demasiado? – preguntó Ron en voz baja, para que solo Harry le oyera.

\- Bueno, ¿Cuál es la fase cuatro? – preguntó el azabache, riéndose nerviosamente al ver la pausa dramática de su chica.

\- ¡MANIFESTACIONES! – chilló la castaña alegremente con el puño al aire, asustando a Ron y haciendo reír a Harry. – Con el apoyo popular de los integrantes del movimiento, convocaremos manifestaciones para salir por los pasillos, por el patio de la escuela y los terrenos. ¡Alzaremos al cielo más pancartas y yo con un altavoz haré que los más adultos, testarudos e ignorantes escuchen nuestro reclamo! –

\- ¿Y de que servirá todo eso, Hermione? – bufó el pelirrojo, tapándose los oídos con las manos por los grititos de la castaña. - ¿Con que fin harás que toda la escuela se ponga a protestar? –

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Ronald? – inquirió Hermione en tono mandón. – ¡Cuando la gente escuche el reclamo de Hogwarts, el mensaje se esparcirá! ¡Llegará a Hogsmeade! ¡Y de Hogsmeade a Londres! ¡Y de Londres al resto del país! – chillaba como una escandalosa, y Ron tuvo que taparse los oídos con su almohada. – ¡Así el ministerio espabilará de una vez, concienciará a la comunidad mágica de la injusticia aplicada a los elfos, y por fin empezarán a crear leyes para mejorar su estatus de vida! ¡Si! ¡Ya va siendo hora de que dejen de hacerse los tontos y hagan algo útil de-una-vez! - bramó, mientras aporreaba al pelirrojo con la almohada.

\- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo he captado! ¡Lo he captado! – gimoteaba Ron, suplicando a la castaña para que dejara de pegarle.

\- _Tampoco es que le haga tanto daño con una almohada._ – pensó el azabache con burla, al ver como su chica había arrinconado a su mejor amigo. – Exagerado…-

Entonces la señora Weasley entró en el dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó, con el entrecejo fruncido. - ¿A que vienen esos gritos? –

\- Hermione no puede esperar a volver a Hogwarts. – justificó Harry, mientras que Ron, enfurruñado, se puso a arreglar su cama.

\- Bien, Ronald, me alegro de que te preocupes en dejar la habitación en condiciones. – comentó la señora Weasley, mirando a su hijo. – No te olvides de guardar todos los libros y la ropa que usarás allí. –

\- Ya lo sé, mamá. – bufó el pelirrojo.

\- Quiero todo en orden antes de la cena. – siguió la señora Weasley, con las manos en las caderas. – Recuerda que mañana salimos temprano a King's Cross, jovencito. -

\- Que siiiii mamá…- bufó Ron de nuevo.

\- Y te duermes temprano. – añadió la señora Weasley, ignorando las quejas de su hijo. – Nada de quedarse despierto hasta tarde. – y salió por la puerta, escaleras abajo.

\- "Guarda tus cosas", "ordénalo todo"…- se quejó Ron, moviendo los brazos como si estos no tuvieran huesos. – En serio, Harry, me hace sentir como un elfo doméstico. - refunfuñó.

\- ¡Mira! Ahora que entiendes lo tristes que son sus vidas, quizá colabores más entusiasmado con la U.D.D.O.E - sugirió Hermione que, por su cara, Harry imaginó que se le había ocurrido una idea. - Tal vez no sea mala idea demostrar a la gente lo espantoso que es pasarse el día limpiando. Podríamos organizar como actividad de grupo una limpieza benéfica de la sala común de Gryffindor, y todos los donativos irían a parar la U.D.D.O.E. Así conseguiríamos mentalizar a más gente y al mismo tiempo recogeríamos más fondos. –

\- Yo estoy dispuesto a pagarte con tal de que dejes de hablar de la U.D.D.O.E. - masculló Ron con fastidio, pero procurando que sólo Harry oyera el comentario.

\- Ronald, no seas quejica. – replicó Harry, pero sin dejar de reírse por la mirada severa que le lanzaba Hermione a su mejor amigo.

Después de unos minutos, todos bajaron a cenar. Era la última cena antes de volver a King's Cross, para pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos y subirse un año más al expreso de Hogwarts.

El ambiente estaba más relajado que durante los últimos días. El señor Weasley, Bill, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley y Mundungus volvían a estar presentes allí, incluso Ojoloco Moody entró poco después de que Harry se sirviera un pecho de pollo con patatas.

\- ¡Oh, Alastor, me alegro de verte! - exclamó la señora Weasley, mientras Ojoloco se quitaba la capa de viaje haciendo un movimiento con los hombros. - Hace mucho tiempo que queríamos pedírtelo...¿Podrías echarle un vistazo al escritorio del salón y decirnos qué hay dentro? No hemos querido abrirlo por si se trata de algo peligroso. -

\- No te preocupes, Molly...- El ojo de color azul eléctrico de Moody giró hacia arriba y se clavó en el techo de la cocina. - En el salón del tercer piso…- gruñó mientras se le contraía la pupila. - ¿Ese escritorio del rincón? ¡Ah, sí, ya lo veo! Sí, es un boggart...¿Quieres que suba y me deshaga de él, Molly? -

\- No, no, ya lo haré yo más tarde. - dijo la señora Weasley, sonriendo. – Ven, siéntate y tómate algo. –

Moody se sentó cerca de Harry. – Ah sí, Dumbledore me comentó que te nombraron prefecto, Harry…- gruñó, saludando al joven mago y observándolo con su ojo normal mientras el mágico giraba de un lado para otro. – Felicidades muchacho…- dijo. - las figuras de autoridad siempre atraen problemas, bueno, por lo que Albus nos ha contado eres todo un experto en la materia, así que no me preocuparé demasiado…-

\- ¿Me está diciendo que ahora que soy prefecto la gente me buscará con más ahínco para maldecirme? – preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

\- No necesariamente, pero te recuerdo que hay...aficionados de "ya sabes quién" que tienen la mala tendencia de alardear…demasiado. – gruñó Moody, bebiendo de su petaca. – A veces pasan del alardeo a la acción práctica, así que ya sabes que debes hacer en esos casos, Harry…-

\- ¿Eh? –

\- ¡ALETA PERMAMENTE! – gritó Moody, golpeando la mesa de un puñetazo, con voz potente y con su ojo mágico girando tan rápidamente que mareaba con solo verlo.

\- ¡Alastor, no grites en la mesa! – le regañó la señora Weasley, mientras que los demás se reían.

La comida se animó más con las diferentes conversaciones de los presentes en la mesa. Ron no paraba de hablar de las ganas que tenía de poner a prueba su escoba nueva en las pruebas de Quidditch.

\- …puede que no alcance la velocidad de la Saeta, pero es ya de por sí muy rápida. – decía, sin dejar de sonreír. – Lo he comprobado, Harry y Chloe tienen el modelo prototipo, que alcanza los 280 km/h en diez segundos, y la Nimbus 2002 iguala la marca del modelo estándar, que llega a 150 km/h en diez segundos. ¡Es genial! ¿No creen? –

Hermione hablaba muy seriamente con Remus de su opinión sobre los derechos de los elfos.

\- Mire, es tan absurdo como la segregación de los hombres lobo, ¿no le parece? – comentaba ella, mientras que Remus asentía todo el rato monótonamente. - Todo proviene de esa horrible tendencia de los magos a considerarse superiores al resto de las criaturas...-

La señora Weasley y Bill discutían sobre el pelo de este, como siempre.

\- ...se está descontrolando, y eres tan guapo...Te quedaría mucho mejor corto, ¿no crees, Harry? –

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, si le digo la verdad, no reconocería a Bill con el pelo corto. - contestó él con sinceridad, un poco sorprendido cuando le pidieron su opinión. Acabó de comer y se alejó de ellos para ir con Fred y George, que estaban apiñados en un rincón junto a Mundungus.

Éste dejó de hablar en cuanto vio a Harry, pero Fred le guiñó un ojo e hizo señas al muchacho para que se acercara.

\- No pasa nada. - aseguró Fred a Mundungus. - Podemos confiar en Harry, es nuestro principal socio y patrocinador. –

\- Mira lo que nos ha traído Dung. - dijo George mostrándole a Harry una mano llena de unas cosas negras que parecían vainas resecas. Emitían un ruidito vibrante pese a estar completamente quietas. - Son semillas de tentácula venenosa. Las necesitamos para los "Surtidos Saltaclases", pero son una "Sustancia No Comerciable de Clase C", y por eso nos ha costado un poco conseguirlas. –

\- ¿Cuánto dices, Dung? ¿Diez galeones el lote? - preguntó Fred.

\- Ya sabes los problemas que he tenido para hacerme con ellas. - respondió Mundungus abriendo aún más los caídos y enrojecidos ojos. - Lo siento, muchachos, pero no puedo bajar de veinte. –

\- A Dung le encanta bromear. - le dijo Fred a Harry.

\- Sí, hasta ahora su mejor chiste fue pedirnos seis sickles por una bolsa de púas de knarl. - añadió George.

\- Hm…yo en vuestro lugar tendría cuidado…- les advirtió Harry con disimulo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió Fred. - ¡Ah, no te preocupes! Mamá está muy ocupada intentando convencer a Bill para que se cambie el estilo del pelo. -

\- No es por eso, solo digo que Moody os podría estar vigilando…- señaló Harry.

Mundungus, nervioso, giró la cabeza. - Es verdad…- gruñó. – No le caigo muy bien a Moody, bueno, está bien, chicos, os las dejo por diez si os las lleváis ahora mismo. –

\- ¡Gracias, Harry! - exclamó Fred con gran alegría cuando Mundungus vació sus bolsillos en las manos de los gemelos y se escabulló hacia donde estaba la comida. - Será mejor que las subamos a la habitación...-

Harry vio cómo se marchaban y se quedó un tanto preocupado. Se le acababa de ocurrir que el señor y la señora Weasley querrían saber cómo financiaban Fred y George su negocio de artículos de broma cuando por fin lo descubrieran, lo cual acabaría pasando tarde o temprano. En su momento había resultado muy sencillo entregar a los gemelos el premio en metálico del Torneo de los tres magos, más que nada, porque con el truco mental de "Confusión Total" no hubo manera de que rechazaran su acto generoso. Pero ¿y si eso acababa provocando otra pelea familiar y una crisis parecida a la que había causado Percy? ¿Seguiría considerando la señora Weasley a Harry como un hijo si se enteraba de que él había contribuido a que Fred y George empezaran una carrera que ella consideraba inadecuada?

Se quedó plantado donde lo habían dejado los gemelos, tomando más cerveza de mantequilla y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo saldría bien. Entonces oyó que alguien pronunciaba el nombre de Rycer. La profunda voz de Kingsley Shacklebolt se oía incluso en medio de todo aquel alboroto.

\- ¿Hay noticias de Rycer? – preguntaba el Auror.

\- No, nada. – respondió Remus. – Dumbledore tampoco ha entrado en detalles, salvo que patrulla diversas ciudades del país sin detenerse por nada. –

\- ¿Ni para ir al baño? ¿Qué es lo que busca? – preguntó Sirius. - ¿La guarida de Voldemort? –

\- Puede ser. – admitió Kingsley. – Aunque también puede que se esté pasando el día verificando que los mortífagos no estén campando a sus anchas por el país. -

\- Severus conoce la ubicación de la fortaleza, pero evidentemente Voldemort le ha añadido toda clase de protecciones. – dijo Remus.

\- O sea, que por ahora es impenetrable. - bufó Canuto.

\- Exactamente. –

Harry soltó un gruñido y volvió a sentarse donde estaba. - _De modo que la Orden conoce la ubicación de su guarida…-_ bufó mentalmente. – _Bueno, si me pongo a pensar en ello es evidente que no pueden entrar en detalles. El profesor Snape tiene que ejercer su función de espía sin levantar demasiadas sospechas…_ -

Ojoloco Moody olfateaba un muslo de pollo con lo que le quedaba de nariz; evidentemente, no detectó ni rastro de veneno, porque le asestó un mordisco y arrancó un buen trozo de carne.

\- …y recordad: tenéis que dejar los folletos en los pupitres poco antes de acabar la clase. – les dijo Hermione a las chicas, dándoles instrucciones sobre lo que tendrían que hacer en sus planes de la campaña U.D.D.O.E. - ¿Queda claro? –

\- Claro…bueno, ojalá que no quieran echarnos del equipo por lanzar mensajes publicitarios durante los partidos. – le dijo Ginny a Chloe en voz baja, pero Harry la escuchó.

La señora Weasley bostezó sin disimulo.

\- Bueno, creo que voy a ocuparme de ese boggart antes de acostarme...Arthur, no quiero que los niños se vayan a dormir demasiado tarde, ¿entendido? –

\- Si querida, no te preocupes. – respondió el señor Weasley, mientras hablaba con Bill.

\- Buenas noches a todos. - añadió, y salió de la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo va eso, Potter? - le preguntó Moody. - ¿Te preocupa algo? –

\- No, nada en particular. – respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Moody bebió un sorbo de su petaca. Su ojo azul eléctrico miraba de soslayo a Harry.

\- Ven aquí, tengo una cosa que quizá te interese…- dijo, sacando una vieja y destrozada fotografía mágica de un bolsillo interior de su túnica. - La Orden del Fénix original. – gruñó. - La encontré anoche mientras buscaba mi capa invisible de recambio, dado que Podmore no ha tenido la decencia de devolverme la que le presté, que por cierto es la buena...Pensé que a alguien le gustaría verla. –

Harry cogió la fotografía. En ella había un grupo de gente que le devolvía la mirada; algunos lo saludaban con la mano y otros se levantaban las gafas.

\- Ése soy yo. - dijo Moody, señalándose, aunque no hacía ninguna falta. El Moody de la fotografía era inconfundible, pese a que no tenía el cabello tan gris y su nariz estaba intacta. - Y el que está a mi lado es Dumbledore; al otro lado tengo a Dedalus Diggle...Ésa es Marlene McKinnon; la asesinaron dos días después de que se tomara esta fotografía; de hecho, mataron a toda su familia. Ésos son Frank y Alice Longbottom...-

El estómago de Harry se encogió al ver a Alice Longbottom, con su cara, redonda y simpática, le resultaba muy familiar pese a que no la conocía, porque era la viva imagen de su hijo Neville.

\- ...pobrecillos…- gruñó Moody. - Preferiría morir a que me pasara lo que les pasó a ellos...Y ésa es Emmeline Vance, ya la conoces, y ese otro es Lupin, evidentemente...Benjy Fenwick, que también se fue al otro barrio; sólo encontramos unos cuantos trozos de su cuerpo...Moveos un poco. - añadió, dándole unos golpecitos a la fotografía, y los retratados se desplazaron hacia un lado para que los que quedaban tapados pudieran pasar hacia delante. - Ese de ahí es Edgar Bones, el hermano de Amelia Bones... También se los cargaron a él y a su familia; era un gran mago... Sturgis Podmore, vaya, qué joven está...Caradoc Dearborn, que murió seis meses después; nunca encontramos su cadáver...Hagrid, por supuesto, está igual que siempre...Elphias Doge, también lo conoces, no me acordaba de que antes solía llevar ese ridículo sombrero...Gideon Prewett, hicieron falta cinco mortífagos para matarlos a él y a su hermano Fabián, que pelearon como verdaderos héroes...Moveos, moveos...-

Los retratados se empujaron unos a otros y los que estaban ocultos detrás pasaron al primer plano de la imagen.

\- Ése es Aberforth, el hermano de Dumbledore; sólo lo vi ese día, era un tipo extraño...Y Dorcas Meadowes, a quien Voldemort mató personalmente...Sirius, cuando todavía llevaba el pelo corto...Y... ¡ahí está, pensé que esto te interesaría! -

A Harry se le ampliaron los ojos. Su padre y su madre lo miraban sonrientes, sentados uno a cada lado de un individuo menudo y de ojos llorosos a quien Harry reconoció de inmediato: era Colagusano, el que había revelado a Voldemort el paradero de sus padres, ayudándolo así a provocar su muerte.

El azabache pasó de la pena al enfado en apenas unos segundos, pero escondió bien sus sentimientos gracias a la Oclumancia.

\- ¿Qué me dices? - le preguntó Moody.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró el rostro, picado y lleno de cicatrices, de Moody. Era evidente que Ojoloco tenía la impresión de que acababa de darle una alegría a Harry, y en parte, así era.

\- Se ven todos muy jóvenes aquí…- dijo éste, mostrando una sonrisa leve. – Quizás algún día podáis hacer una nueva foto con nuevos integrantes…solo espero que de ellos salgan más con vida…- miró hacia el techo. – Lo último que deseo es ver más familias destrozadas…-

\- No temas muchacho…- gruñó Moody. – No dejaremos que más amigos mueran…-

Harry asintió firmemente. – Bueno, aún tengo que terminar de preparar el baúl. Iré arriba, gracias por la cena. -

\- Buenas noches chico. – le dijo Moody.

\- ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí, Moody? – preguntó Sirius, cuando Harry se disponía a marcharse.

Ojoloco se volvió hacia Sirius, y Harry, con disimulo, cruzó la cocina, se escabulló por la puerta y subió la escalera antes de que alguien pudiera retenerlo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una rara mezcla de alegría y conmoción. Anteriormente ya había visto otras fotografías de sus padres y había conocido a Colagusano...Pero verlos aparecer como los vio…le hizo pensar en muchas cosas…

Benjy Fenwick, al que habían encontrado hecho pedazos, y Gideon Prewett, que había muerto como un héroe, y los Longbottom, a los que habían torturado hasta la locura...Todos condenados a saludar alegremente con la mano desde la fotografía, sin saber que estaban destinados a morir...Quizá Moody lo encontrara interesante, pero a Harry le resultaba preocupante, por mucho que todos ellos dieran sus vida por una noble y justa causa a diferencia de los seguidores de Voldemort...En el pasado aquellas personas que pasaron a ser héroes lucharon por derrotar al mago tenebroso más poderoso, pero todos aquellos que lo desafiaron sufrieron consecuencias irreversibles en el intento.

Ver aquella foto solo hizo aumentar las ganas de Harry a participar más activamente en la lucha, para ayudar a sus amigos y evitar trágicos finales.

Aún recordaba a las personas que muriendo en el pasado mes, durante los ataques de los mortífagos, en diferentes viviendas, como la de los Hawk, o en un multitudinario estadio como podía ser el de Manchester. Entonces su entusiasmo por volver a Hogwarts ya no era tan grande. La gente lo necesitaba, la gente necesitaba de su poder. ¿Cómo podía volver a meter las narices en los libros y pergaminos mientras los mortífagos actuaban libremente? Su único consuelo era que la Orden iba a prestar más atención a las actividades de los mortífagos, y que en casos de extrema urgencia, Dumbledore llamaría a Lord Rycer para que volviera a la acción.

Mientras subía las escaleras, el joven mago empezó a imaginarse a sí mismo, bajo su máscara, enfrentando de nuevo a su archi némesis Voldemort en un ferviente duelo, pero cuando llegaba al primer rellano oyó ruidos.

Había alguien llorando en el salón.

\- ¿Hola? - dijo Harry. - ¿Hay alguien ahí? - No obtuvo respuesta, pero los sollozos continuaron.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones que faltaban, cruzó el rellano y abrió la puerta del salón. Dentro había alguien encogido de miedo contra la pared, con la varita mágica en la mano, mientras los sollozos sacudían con violencia su cuerpo.

Tirado sobre una alfombra, en medio de un rayo de luz de luna, y sin duda alguna, muerto, estaba Ron. Harry tuvo la sensación de que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire, notó que se hundía en el suelo y el cerebro se le paralizó. Ron muerto, su mejor amigo muerto…no, no podía ser...

\- _Un momento…-_ pensó detenidamente. – _Esto, no puede ser…Ron está abajo, en la cocina…ni siquiera sabe aparecerse, como podría él…_ \- entonces vio que alguien estaba de rodillas, llorando. - ¡Señora Weasley! – bramó.

\- ¡Ri-Ri-Ridikkulus! - sollozaba la señora Weasley, apuntando con su temblorosa varita al cuerpo de Ron.

¡Crac! El cuerpo de Ron se transformó en el de Bill, que estaba tumbado boca arriba con los brazos y las piernas extendidos y los ojos muy abiertos e inexpresivos.

\- _¡Ya veo, es el boggart que estaba oculto en el escritorio!_ – exclamó Harry desde su cabeza.

La señora Weasley sollozó aún más fuerte. - ¡Ridikkulus! – volvió a exclamar.

¡Crac!

El cuerpo del señor Weasley sustituyó al de Bill; llevaba las gafas torcidas y un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su cara.

\- ¡No! - gimió la señora Weasley. - No...¡Ridikkulus! ¡Ridikkulus! ¡RIDIKKULUS! –

¡Crac! Los gemelos muertos. ¡Crac! Percy muerto. ¡Crac! Ginny muerta.

Hizo tres nuevos intentos, pero…

¡Crac! Chloe muerta. ¡Crac! Hermione muerta ¡Crac! Harry muerto...

El azabache se maldijo a sí mismo. El boggart de la señora Weasley era de los peores que había visto nunca, si tan solo pudiera hacer magia…entonces se le ocurrió pasar a la acción práctica.

\- ¡Apártese de él, señora Weasley! – bramó. - ¡Apártese! – como veía difícil poder sacarla a rastras, corrió hacia ella y se puso entre los dos.

¡Crac!

El cuerpo del Harry muerto se puso de pie, como si fuera un zombi, y se quedó cubierto por una capa negra bajo una capucha. Una vez más, su "yo oscuro" se presentaba frente a él, con expresión malévola y su piel excesivamente pálida, aunque el joven mago, por supuesto, ya estaba acostumbrado.

\- _No soy un mago oscuro…_ \- se repetía constantemente. – _¡No soy un mago oscuro!_ -

\- ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? - Remus había entrado corriendo en la habitación, seguido de Sirius y luego de Moody. Remus miró a Harry y a la señora Weasley, y después el clon malvado del azabache, y al parecer lo entendió todo en un instante. Sacó su varita mágica y dijo con voz firme y clara: - ¡Ridikkulus! –

El clon malvado de Harry desapareció y una esfera plateada quedó suspendida en el aire sobre la alfombra. Remus sacudió una vez más su varita y la esfera desapareció tras convertirse en una bocanada de humo.

\- Yo…yo…por Merlín…lo siento…lo siento mucho…- susurró la señora Weasley, y rompió a llorar con desconsuelo tapándose la cara con las manos.

\- Molly…- dijo Remus con tono sombrío acercándose a ella. - Molly, no...- La mujer se abrazó a Lupin y lloró a lágrima viva sobre su hombro. - Sólo era un boggart, Molly…- susurró Lupin para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. - Sólo era un estúpido boggart...-

\- Harry…- susurró Sirius, acercándose al azabache. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Quién era el que estaba frente a ti? ¿Voldemort? –

\- No. – respondió el joven mago, encogiéndose de hombros. – No te preocupes, no entremos en detalles, solo diré que en comparación al miedo de la señora Weasley, lo mío es penoso…-

\- ¡Los veo m-m-muertos continuamente! - gimió la señora Weasley sin separarse de Lupin. – A Harry, a las niñas, a mis hijos…c-c-continuamen-te…s-sueño con ellos y…- entonces miró a Harry. – Harry vino a ayudarme y…y…oh cielos…lo siento ta-tanto…-

\- Si tan solo Fudge no hubiera aplicado medidas más estrictas en el control de la actividad mágica en menores…- masculló Sirius. - Es un cretino. -

Moody, por su parte, observaba al muchacho, que miró al viejo Auror de espaldas. Harry tenía la extraña sensación de que el ojo mágico de Moody lo había seguido desde que había salido de la cocina.

\- N-n-no se lo cuentes a Arthur…- gimoteaba la señora Weasley, restregándose desesperadamente los ojos con los puños de la túnica. - N-n-no quiero que sepa...lo t-t-tonta que soy...- Remus le dio un pañuelo y la señora Weasley se sonó. - Lo siento mucho, Harry. ¿Qué vas a pensar de mí? - dijo con voz temblorosa. - Ni siquiera soy capaz de librarme de un boggart...-

\- Tranquila, no tiene por qué avergonzarse…- respondió Harry, acercándose a quien consideraba como una madre y mostrándose afable. – Desde que se unió a la Orden tuve la impresión de que usted realmente estaba preocupada por quienes estamos aquí. Su familia, sus amigos…pero precisamente por eso debemos estar juntos, porque solo así seremos más fuertes…-

\- Harry tiene razón, Molly. – repuso Sirius. – Unidos somos más fuertes. Nos tenemos los unos a los otros. -

\- Es que…estoy t-t-tan preocupada...- añadió la señora Weasley, y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. - La mitad de la f-f-familia está en la Orden; si salimos todos con vida de ésta, será un m-m-milagro...Y P-P-Percy no nos dirige la palabra...¿Y si le p-p-pasa algo espantoso antes de que hayamos hecho las p-ppaces con él? ¿Y qué s-s-sucederá si morimos Arthur y yo, quién c-c-cuidará de Ron y Ginny? –

\- ¡Basta, Molly! - exclamó Remus con firmeza. - Esto no es como la última vez. La Orden está más preparada, ahora le llevamos ventaja y sabemos qué pretende Voldemort...- La señora Weasley soltó un grito ahogado al oír ese nombre. - Vamos, Molly, ya va siendo hora de que te acostumbres a oír su nombre. Mira, no puedo prometer que nadie vaya a resultar herido, eso no puede prometerlo nadie, pero estamos mucho más preparados que la última vez. Entonces tú no pertenecías a la Orden y por eso no lo entiendes. En el último enfrentamiento, los mortífagos eran veinte veces más numerosos que nosotros y nos perseguían uno por uno. –

Harry volvió a pensar en la fotografía, en los rostros sonrientes de sus padres, mientras que Moody seguía mirándolo.

\- _Te destruiré Voldemort…no dejaré que hagas sufrir a mis amigos, y a mi familia…-_ pensó el joven mago, apretando los puños.

\- No te preocupes por Percy. - dijo Sirius, acercándose a la señora Weasley. - Ya entrará en razón. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort dé la cara…y en cuanto lo haga, el Ministerio en masa nos suplicará que lo perdonemos. Aunque yo no estoy seguro de que vaya a aceptar sus disculpas…- añadió con amargura.

\- Yo…tal vez me lo piense. – añadió el azabache, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

\- Y respecto a eso de quién cuidaría de Ron y Ginny si faltarais Arthur y tú - terció Remus, esbozando una sonrisa. - ¿Qué crees que haríamos, dejarlos morir de hambre? –

\- Caray Molly, que poca confianza tienes en nosotros. – bromeó Sirius, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

La señora Weasley también sonrió tímidamente. - Qué tonta soy…- volvió a murmurar secándose las lágrimas.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta, Harry seguía sin pensar que la señora Weasley fuera tonta. Obviamente, le preocupaba lo que podría pasarles a sus hijos, a su marido, a todos sus amigos, quien, en su mayoría, pertenecían a la Orden. Aún veía a sus padres sonriéndole desde la vieja fotografía sin saber que sus vidas, como las de muchos de los que los rodeaban, estaban llegando a su fin. La imagen del boggart que se hacía pasar por el cadáver de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley, además de Hermione y Chloe, seguía apareciendo ante sus ojos, dejándole en claro que lo quisieran ellos o no, Harry se sentiría responsable de lo que les pudiera suceder.

Por supuesto, él era consciente del peligro al que sus amigos se exponían a la hora de acompañarlo en sus locas aventuras. Una y otra vez, Harry les preguntaba si querían quedarse atrás, y esperarlo, y siempre daban la misma respuesta: No. Eso mismo hacía la Orden, más terquedad que miedo, así desafiaban a Voldemort, le hacían frente, y entre todos, le ganaban el pulso.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más ganas tenía de dejar los estudios, o acabarlos, y unirse plenamente a la lucha.

Capítulo 122 – El vagón de los Prefectos

Harry no durmió muy bien esa noche. En sus sueños se encontró a personas que pasaban a otra vida, le sonreían, y se alejaban de él. Se avistaban sueños inquietantes en los que aparecían largos y oscuros pasillos que terminaban en muros y puertas cerradas con llave.

\- _¿Dónde estoy?_ – se preguntaba, mirando la puerta cerrada donde se había quedado plantado, sin poder abrirla.

La visión de la puerta se disolvió, y una voz impaciente resonaba en su cabeza.

\- ...date prisa, mamá está histérica, dice que vamos a perder el tren...-

Despertando sobresaltado, con un ligero picor en la cicatriz, Harry vio que Ron ya se había vestido y estaba atándose las zapatillas.

En la casa había mucho jaleo. Por lo que pudo oír mientras se vestía a toda velocidad, Harry comprendió que Fred y George habían encantado sus baúles para que bajaran la escalera volando, ahorrándose así la molestia de transportarlos, y éstos habían golpeado a Ginny y a Chloe, haciendo bajar a las chicas dos tramos de escalones, ambas rodando hasta el vestíbulo; la señora Black y la señora Weasley gritaban a voz en cuello.

\- ¡...PODRÍAIS HABERLES HECHO DAÑO DE VERDAD, IDIOTAS! –

\- ¡...MESTIZOS PODRIDOS, MANCILLANDO LA CASA DE MIS PADRES! –

\- Vaya, se han levantado con mucha energía…- susurró el azabache, rodando los ojos.

Hermione entró corriendo en la habitación, muy aturullada, cuando Harry estaba poniéndose las zapatillas de deporte y Ron ya había salido. Su novia llevaba a Hedwig balanceándose en el hombro y a Crookshanks retorciéndose en los brazos.

\- Mis padres me han devuelto a Hedwig. – dijo. La lechuza revoloteó obedientemente y se posó encima de su jaula. - ¿Ya estás listo? –

Cuando terminó de atarse los cordones, Harry se quedó mirando a su chica durante un instante. Esbozando una amplia sonrisa, se fue a por ella y le dio un buen beso en los labios, haciendo que ella soltara a su gato, que se quedó tendido en el suelo con indignación.

\- ¿Ha-Harry? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó ella, muy sonrojada, después de que ambos dejaran de besarse.

\- Dudo que este año tengamos mucho tiempo para esto en el tren. – dijo Harry, riéndose con las mejillas rojas. – No está de más en aprovechar el momento, ¿no? Además…ahora mismo estamos solos…-

Hermione estaba más roja, pero radiante de felicidad. Los dos se quedaron abrazados y mirándose mutuamente durante unos segundos, hasta que a Harry se le dio por preguntar sobre el estado en el que se encontraban las accidentadas.

\- Hm…es verdad, ¿cómo están Chloe y Ginny? – preguntó, sin sonar muy preocupado.

\- La señora Weasley ya se encargó de curarlas. – respondió la castaña con voz tímida. - Pero ahora Ojoloco dice que no podemos irnos hasta que llegue Sturgis Podmore porque en la guardia falta un miembro. –

\- ¿La guardia? - se extrañó Harry. - ¿Necesitamos una guardia para ir a King's Cross? –

\- Tú necesitas una guardia para ir a King's Cross. - lo corrigió Hermione, rodando lo ojos y murmurando algo como "Ya empezamos".

\- Yo no necesito ninguna guardia. - se quejó el azabache, cruzándose de brazos y sacando de nuevo su orgullo a flote. – En vez de preocuparse por mi deberían dedicarse a vigilar las calles, en caso de que a los mortífagos se les dé por fastidiar el día otra vez y…- el joven mago no siguió. Hermione lo miraba con una cara que claramente reflejaba impaciencia y ganas de soltarle un nuevo sermón. – De acuerdo, vale…supongo que es mejor ir bien escoltados…por hoy…- bufó, rodando los ojos.

\- Si, y más ahora que no podemos usar magia ni estando entre magos adultos. – le recordó Hermione.

\- Tenías que decirlo. Maldito Ministerio…- se quejó de nuevo Harry.

\- "Maldito Fudge" querrás decir. – le corrigió otra vez la castaña, con una risilla.

\- Si, eso mismo quería decir. – sonrió el azabache, acercándose de nuevo a ella con la esperanza de robarle otro beso, pero…

\- ¿¡Queréis bajar ahora mismo, por favor!? - gritó la señora Weasley, cortando el mágico y romántico momento que los dos jóvenes estaban compartiendo.

Hermione pegó un brinco, como si se hubiera escaldado, y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Harry agarró a Hedwig, la metió sin muchos miramientos en su jaula y bajó la escalera, detrás de su novia, arrastrando su baúl.

El retrato de la señora Black lanzaba unos furiosos aullidos, pero nadie se molestó en cerrar las cortinas; de todos modos, el ruido que había en el vestíbulo la habría despertado otra vez.

\- _No sé, pero escucharla maldecir a todo el mundo a mansalva tiene su gracia._ – pensó el joven mago, esta vez riendo, en referencia al retrato de la madre de su padrino.

\- ¡Cierra el pico de una vez, vieja plas-ta! – bramó Sirius tras aparecer en el vestíbulo, cerrando las cortinas con un esfuerzo atroz. – Creo que cuanto antes salgamos a King's Cross, mucho mejor…- bufó. - ¿Has dormido bien, Harry? – le preguntó a su ahijado en cuanto lo vio.

\- Si, muy bien. – dijo Harry, quien realmente se sentía mejor tras la "charla" con su novia.

\- Bien, hemos terminado de organizar la guardia. - dijo Sirius, que llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras y un traje negro de etiqueta que le hacía parecerse a un guardia de seguridad presidencial muggle. - Hermione y tu iréis conmigo, Molly y Tonks. Podéis dejar aquí los baúles, la lechuza y la canasta de Crookshanks; Moody se encargará del equipaje...-

De repente, las cortinas se volvieron a abrir, y la señora Black volvió a despotricar contra todos.

\- ¡SANGRE SUCIA! ¡CANALLAS! ¡SACOS DE INMUNDICIA! –

\- ¡A la mier**, luego me ocuparé de esa vieja arpía! – gritó Sirius, abriendo la puerta de la casa rápidamente. - ¡Venga, vamos a fuera de una vez! ¡Así al menos no la escucharemos dar la lata! –

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y los gritos de la señora Black dejaron de escucharse de inmediato.

\- ¿Dónde está Tonks? - preguntó Harry, mirando alrededor, mientras bajaban los escalones de piedra del número 12, que desaparecieron en cuanto pisaron la acera.

\- Nos espera allí. - contestó la señora Weasley.

Una anciana los saludó cuando llegaron a la esquina. Tenía el cabello gris muy rizado y llevaba un sombrero de color morado con forma de pastel de carne de cerdo.

\- _¿Pero qué demo…?_ – para Harry era raro y gracioso ver a Tonks disfrazada de ancianita.

\- ¿Qué hay, Harry? - le preguntó guiñándole un ojo. - Será mejor que nos demos prisa, ¿verdad chicos? - añadió mientras consultaba su reloj.

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. - gimoteó la señora Weasley, mientras daba pasos más largos. - , es que Ojoloco quería esperar a Sturgis...Si tan solo el Ford Anglia no se hubiera estropeado. Coche estúpido. –

\- ¿Qué le pasó al coche? – preguntó Harry.

\- Ah sí, ¡los tubos de escape! – se burló Sirius, riéndose. – Parecían hocicos de dragón, no veas que llamaradas. Arthur tuvo que llevárselo de regreso a la Madriguera para hacerle unos…pequeños ajustes. –

\- Si, si, "pequeños ajustes", por favor, esto es tremendo. – masculló la señora Weasley, acelerando el paso. – Y encime desde el ministerio se han negado a prestarnos unos coches. Demonios, ¿cómo se las ingenian los muggles para viajar sin hacer magia? –

Harry y Hermione se miraron, antes de reírse, pero no por mucho porque tenían que apretar el paso.

Tardaron veinte minutos en llegar a King's Cross a pie, y en ese rato no ocurrió nada digno de mención, salvo cuando Sirius lanzó una bengala del doctor Filibuster por las cañerías, haciendo que estas eructaran y dejando un ambiente fétido atrás. La señora Weasley no dudó ni un segundo en reprocharle su actitud, a lo que este solo se reía a carcajadas.

Una vez dentro de la estación, se quedaron con disimulo junto a la barrera que había entre el andén número nueve y el número diez hasta que no hubo moros en la costa; entonces, uno a uno, se apoyaron en ella y la atravesaron fácilmente, apareciendo en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, donde el expreso de Hogwarts escupía vapor y hollín junto a un montón de alumnos que aguardaban con sus familias la hora de partir. Harry aspiró aquel familiar aroma y notó que la moral se le subía...Iba a regresar a Hogwarts…

\- Espero que los demás lleguen a tiempo…- comentó la señora Weasley, nerviosa, y giró la cabeza hacia el arco de hierro forjado que había en el andén, por donde entraban los que iban llegando.

\- ¡Es Harry! – gritó un muchacho con rastas. - ¡Hola Harry, me alegro de verte! –

\- ¡Hola Lee, lo mismo digo! – respondió el azabache con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Ah, menos mal! - dijo la señora Weasley con alivio. - Ahí está Alastor con el equipaje, mirad...-

Con una gorra de mozo que le tapaba los desiguales ojos, Moody entró cojeando por debajo del arco mientras empujaba un carrito donde llevaba los baúles. - Todo en orden. - murmuró al llegar junto a Tonks y la señora Weasley. - Creo que no nos han seguido...-

Unos instantes después, el señor Weasley apareció en el andén con Ron y Chloe. Casi habían descargado el equipaje del carrito de Moody cuando llegaron Fred, George y Ginny con Remus.

\- ¿Algún problema, Lunático? – preguntó Sirius, quien recibía algunos silbidos por parte de algunas chicas.

\- Ninguno - contestó Remus.

\- ¡Hmph! De todos modos, informaré a Dumbledore de lo de Sturgis. - afirmó Moody. - Es la segunda vez que no se presenta en una semana. Está volviéndose tan informal como Mundungus. –

\- Bueno, cuidaos mucho. - dijo Remus, estrechándoles la mano a todos. Por último, se acercó a Harry y le dio una palmada en el hombro. - Tú también, Harry. Ten cuidado. -

\- Sí, no te metas en líos y ten los ojos bien abiertos - le aconsejó Moody al estrecharle la mano. - Y esto va por todos: cuidado con lo que ponéis por escrito. Si tenéis dudas, no se os ocurra escribirlas en vuestras cartas. Y lo más importante, siempre debéis estar en…-

\- ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! – gritaron Harry, Hermione, Chloe y los Weasley más jóvenes, mientras que Sirius se puso a reír a carcajadas.

\- Ha sido un placer volver a veros. - dijo Tonks abrazando a Hermione, Ginny y por último, a Chloe. - Espero que nos volvamos a ver para navidad. Cuídate prima. –

\- Lo mismo digo Tonks, gracias por todo. – le contestó la rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

Entonces sonó un silbido de aviso; los alumnos que todavía estaban en el andén fueron apresuradamente hacia el tren.

\- ¡Rápido, rápido! - los apremió la señora Weasley, atolondrada, abrazándolos a todos, y a Harry dos veces. - Escribid...Portaos bien...Si os habéis dejado algo ya os lo mandaremos...¡Rápido, subid al tren! –

\- ¡Cuídate Harry! – le dijo Sirius, con una amplia sonrisa tras abrazar a Harry y dejarle que se subiera al tren con los demás. – ¡Haz que Lily y James se sientan orgullosos! –

\- ¡Lo haré querido Canuto! – gritó Harry desde la ventanilla abierta con una amplia sonrisa, cuando el tren se puso en marcha, mientras Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Chloe saludaban con la mano.

Las figuras de Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Moody y el señor y la señora Weasley se encogieron con rapidez, hasta que el tren tomó una curva y se perdieron de vista.

\- Quito año, allá vamos…- susurró Harry para sí mismo con una sonrisa entusiasta.

\- Bueno…- dijo Fred dando una palmada. - , no podemos pasarnos el día charlando, tenemos asuntos de los que hablar con Lee. Hasta luego. - se despidió, y junto con George desaparecieron por el pasillo hacia la derecha.

El tren iba adquiriendo velocidad, y las casas que se veían por la ventana pasaban volando mientras ellos se mecían acompasadamente.

\- De acuerdo, Hermione, nos toca ir a recibir nuestra primera chapa. – dijo Harry, acomodando la jaula de Hedwig y su baúl. – hay que ir al primer vagón. -

\- Espera, ¿chapa? – preguntó la castaña, sin entender.

\- Ya sabes, las instrucciones de los premios anuales a los prefectos. – explicó el azabache, con un brillo de entusiasmo en los ojos.

\- Ah, claro, ¿pero porque "chapa"? – volvió a preguntar Hermione.

\- Porque seguramente serán instrucciones aburridas. – se burló Harry, ganándose un tortazo en la nuca por parte de su novia y soltando un "¡Ay!".

\- Tómatelo en serio, Harry. – le reprendió ella con seriedad. – Ahora eres prefecto, tienes en tus manos una responsabilidad muy grande. –

\- Anda, no le tortures tanto, Hermione. – dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta del vagón que iba en dirección hacia la cola. – Nosotros iremos a buscar un compartimento libre por ahí atrás. Cuando acabéis, a ver si os pasáis por nuestro compartimento, ¿eh? –

\- Claro, nos vemos luego amigo. – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras se preparaba para abrir la puerta que los conduciría al primer vagón.

\- Que raro, ¿no creen? – dijo Chloe, mirando a ambos lados de donde estaban. – No viajaremos juntos como siempre…-

\- No tardaremos mucho, seguramente haremos patrullas por el tren. – dijo Hermione apresuradamente.

\- Venga, dejemos que la "autoridad local" vaya con los jefes. – dijo Ginny, empujando a su hermano para que se apresurara en abrir la puerta del siguiente vagón.

\- Vale, vale, os veo luego. – les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione, mientras se marchaba a los vagones traseros junto con Chloe y Ginny.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, antes de volverse y que el azabache abriera la puerta. Era la primera vez que entraban en el vagón de los prefectos.

Una vez dentro, vieron que a diferencia de los vagones habituales, los compartimentos estaban mejor decorados, y eran menos abundantes en cantidad, como para alojar a un número aproximado de seis prefectos por casa. Llevaron a Hedwig, Crookshanks y los baúles a una especie de armario oscuro que quedaba en el lado derecho del vagón cerca de la entrada, y que tenía como letrero "Portaequipajes para responsables autorizados". Mas allá de las dos puertas de madera no se veía más que oscuridad, y Harry no podía evitar sentirse incomodo dejando allí a la pobre Hedwig, y al parecer, Hermione compartía ese mismo sentimiento con Crookshanks.

\- No os preocupéis, las mascotas estarán a buen recaudo. – les aseguró una voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor se volvieron. A sus espaldas, luciendo su insignia de prefecta en una túnica de la casa Ravenclaw estaba Cho Chang: una chica guapa, cuyo cabello era negro, largo y reluciente. Ella esbozaba una sonrisa radiante y entusiasta.

\- ¡Madre mía, sois vosotros! – se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quienes eran. – Enhorabuena, no saben lo contenta que estoy de que os hayan elegido. –

\- Gracias Cho. – respondió Harry.

\- ¿De verdad que no pasará nada por dejarlos ahí dentro? – preguntó Hermione, aún no muy confiada con respecto al armario.

\- Por supuesto, el efecto de oscuridad es un hechizo nuevo que añadió el maquinista para que nadie metiera las narices en las pertenencias de los demás. – explicó Cho. – Bueno, ¿estáis listos? Cedric y Alison están preparados para darnos la bienvenida. -

\- Espera, ¿Cedric es el Premio Anual? – preguntó el azabache, mirando a Hermione.

\- Obviamente ha hecho muchos méritos para llegar a serlo, y además, realizó un gran papel durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. – comentó la castaña. – Yo creo que han elegido al candidato ideal, es decir, es un buen chico. –

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – recalcó Cho, muy contenta. En ese momento, se escuchó un silbato desde el fondo del vagón. - Ah, el aviso. La reunión empezará en diez minutos. Podéis cambiaros en esos compartimentos. – Señaló dos que quedaba en el lazo izquierdo, entre dos compartimentos más. – Debéis cambiaros de inmediato, oh, y no os olvidéis de poneros las insignias, de lo contrario, cualquiera podría pensar que no sois prefectos. – y con una sonrisa se fue pasando por los compartimentos del vagón.

El azabache y la castaña, que ya habían terminado de dejar a sus mascotas en el armario, se miraron. Obviamente, todo el panorama prefecto se les hacía nuevo. Ni siquiera la castaña, que tenía la tendencia de saber el lugar exacto donde estaba, debido a los libros, no parecía conocer el vagón donde se encontraban parados.

Los dos cogieron sus baúles y se fueron a los compartimentos. Pasando por allí, vieron a gente charlando y riendo en compartimentos amplios y lujosos, intercambiando risas y bebidas dentro de cálices, encima de mesas cortas. Entonces los prefectos se fijaron en Harry y Hermione, con diversos tipos de miradas: Algunas de asombro, otras sonrientes (por parte de algunos conocidos), otras temblorosas y unas pocas pasibles, como si no los conocieran de nada.

\- Bien, nos tenemos que cambiar – dijo Hermione, plantándose en frente del compartimento que había escogido. - , te veo enseguida. – y se metió dentro con su baúl.

Harry hizo lo mismo: se metió en su compartimento, cerró la puerta y bajó las cortinas para que no lo vieran cambiarse. Era con diferencia, el mejor compartimento en el que había estado nunca: Asientos suaves, cómodos, y que no rechinaban; Las cortinas de las ventanas y las puertas, que al principio eran blancas, adoptaron los colores escarlata y dorado (Harry supuso que el color variaba dependiendo de qué casa era el prefecto que entraba, y eso le hacía preguntarse sobre qué pasaría si prefectos de distintas casas estuvieran sentados en el mismo compartimento); contaba con una mesa plegable que se abría al accionar una pequeña palanca al costado de la ventana, cuando el azabache se terminó de poner el uniforme escolar, no se resistió a accionar la palanca, siendo al principio un palo lo que apareció, para luego ampliarse y volverse una mesa limpia y pulida, lo que provocó que se llevara un golpe en las piernas.

Después de volver a accionar la palanca de la mesa, y hacerla desaparecer, se puso la túnica y se colocó la insignia de prefecto en la parte izquierda de la misma. Por último, y antes de salir con su baúl para guardarlo en el misterioso armario oscuro, intentó (inútilmente) aplastarse el pelo, para estar un poco más presentable, pero una vez más este le dio guerra, lo que le hizo desistir y salir del compartimento sin más.

\- _Lo peor es que no me dio tiempo de preparar poción alisadora._ – se quejó el azabache desde su mente, aunque en realidad, no es que no contara con tiempo, sino con permiso para poder elaborarla.

Salió, cerró la puerta, y movió su baúl para abrir de nuevo el armario. Cuando lo hizo, Harry se vio tentando a saber que había tras la lona mágica y oscura, pero algo le decía que podía llevarse un fiasco si hacía eso. Se encogió de hombros y tiró por el agujero su baúl, el cual, no emitió ningún sonido de impacto o algo por el estilo. Poco después, Hermione, ya vestida con su uniforme, su túnica y su insignia de prefecta, lo alcanzó.

\- ¿Ya lo guardaste? – preguntó, cuándo llegó con su baúl.

\- Si, puedes tirarlo ahí dentro sin problemas. – dijo Harry.

\- Esto…¿puedes ayudarme un poco? – preguntó Hermione, un poco sonrojada. Se había recogido su gran melena con una coleta de caballo, que la hacía verse más formal.

\- Como no, mi lady. – respondió el azabache, haciendo una reverencia, mientras que su chica se reía un poco.

Con algo de fuerza y precisión, Harry lanzó el baúl de Hermione por el agujero, pero una vez más, no pasó nada de nada.

\- Que raro, con lo fuerte que tiraste el baúl debería de haber pasado algo. – comentó Hermione, mirando curiosa el armario. – Tal vez tenga un encantamiento de extensión indetectable y luego…-

Pero no pudo seguir, porque se escucharon dos silbatos simultáneos, y luego, todas las puertas de los compartimentos ocupados se abrieron. Desfilando entre charlas alegres y curiosas, aparecieron los demás prefectos, un total de seis por cada casa. Estos se volvieron para ver a Harry.

\- ¡Hola Harry! – le saludaron la mayoría de ellos.

\- Hola. – respondió Harry, un poco nervioso porque era su primer día entre prefectos. Algo que captó su atención fue que, entre ellos, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, quien no lo saludó. También iba con su insignia de prefecto en la túnica y acompañado por una chica que, afortunadamente, no era Pansy Parkinson.

Su eterno rival solo lo miró durante una fracción de segundo, mostrándose frío ante la presencia del azabache. Rápidamente se perdió de vista entre los demás.

\- _¿Qué le habrá pasado?_ – se preguntaba Harry, decepcionado ante la pasividad del muchacho rubio.

Algunos de los prefectos más jóvenes no pudieron evitar acercarse a donde estaban parados Harry y Hermione, entre ellos, Ernie Macmillan.

\- Hola Harry, hola Hermione, me da mucho gusto que seamos compañeros de cargo. – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras les estrechaba la mano.

\- Gracias Ernie, es muy amable de tu parte. – respondió el azabache. Se le hacía raro hablar de manera amigable con alguien al que alguna vez había tachado de idiota por creer fervientemente que él era el heredero de Slytherin.

\- ¿Quién es tu compañera en la prefectura de Hufflepuff, Ernie? – preguntó Hermione.

\- Hanna. – respondió Ernie. – Ha ido a guardarme el asiento. Yo en vuestro lugar espabilaría, o de lo contrario os tendréis que conformar con los asientos de atrás, ¡no puedo esperar a escuchar a Ced! ¿Os lo creéis? Cedric, Premio Anual, por fin alguien de nuestra casa obtiene la máxima distinción después de tantos años. – se volvió para seguir al grupo que se encaminaba hacia una sala. – nos vemos allí. –

En poco tiempo, Harry y Hermione se juntaron con el resto de prefectos, recibiendo una calurosa bienvenida por parte de algunos, que amablemente les saludaron y estrecharon la mano. Por un momento el azabache pensó, que con todo lo que "El Profeta" publicaba de él recibiría algún comentario despectivo, pero por el momento, no fue el caso. Todos pasaron a una especie de sala dentro del vagón, con varios asientos que recordaban a los que había en el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, y luego, en frente, había un chico y una chica de pie, mirándolos a todos a medida que tomaban asiento.

Harry reconoció al primero, era Cedric Diggory, con una túnica especial la cual solo vio llevar a Percy con anterioridad en su estancia en Hogwarts. La túnica tenía franjas amarillas y negras que representaban los colores de su casa, que era Hufflepuff, además de la insignia ubicada a un costado de la misma que ponía "Premio Anual". A su lado, había una chica a la que no conocía de nada, pero por los colores de su túnica se dio cuenta de que era de Slytherin.

\- ¿Ya estáis todos listos? – preguntó Cedric, guiñándole un ojo a Harry, y levantando el suspiro de alguna que otra prefecta, molestando así a Cho. Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, y el azabache y la castaña lograron sentarse en segunda fila por poco, al lado de los prefectos de Ravenclaw. – Bueno, bienvenidos al nuevo curso escolar del año, mi nombre es Cedric Diggory y mi compañera es Alison Flinton. Seremos vuestros "jefes", - resaltó entre comillas. – por así decirlo, durante el presente curso. -

\- Nuestra obligación, básicamente, será asegurarnos de que vosotros cumpláis con vuestras obligaciones siguiendo el reglamento de nuestra escuela. – explicó Alison. Ella tenía la misma altura que Cedric, de piel oscura, el cabello de un color parecido al café, largo y liso, además de gafas rectangulares y los labios los tenía pintados de color rojo oscuro. A Harry le sorprendió encontrar a una chica de la casa Slytherin que no hablaba con burla, sino que lo hacía correctamente, como si fuera una profesora, y precisamente esa era la sensación que daba, ya que, por su apariencia y su tono de voz, cualquiera podía pensar que en realidad, ella era mayor de lo que podría decir con su edad.

\- En primer lugar, quisiéramos dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de la prefectura escolar, están Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor; – hubo muchos aplausos y silbidos, a lo que estos se encogieron y se sonrojaron. – Ernie Macmillan y Hanna Abbott de Hufflepuff; - de nuevo aplausos. - Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil, de Ravenclaw; - más aplausos. – y Draco Malfoy y Daphne Greengrass, de Slytherin. – y finalizaron con más aplausos. Daphne sonrió, pero Draco se mantuvo inexpresivo. – Bien, muy bien, para los que ya han recibido esta bienvenida el año pasado, de seguro la siguiente charla os podría parecer de lo más inútil. – hubo algunas risas. – Pero nunca está de más en recordar las normativas de la prefectura. ¿Alison? –

Alison sacó un pergamino de su túnica, el cual desenrolló. – Como prefectos de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, tenéis como obligación velar por la seguridad de los estudiantes, garantizar el cumplimiento de las reglas, seguir actividades sospechosas y ayudar al profesorado cuando se requiera de vuestra asistencia. – leyó. – Como prefectos, se os concede la posibilidad de quitarle puntos a vuestra casa, ojo, solo a vuestra casa. No podéis ir por ahí quitando puntos a las casas de los demás. – añadió, fulminándolos a todos con una mirada gélida. – tampoco podéis quitarles puntos a otros prefectos. Si alguna vez encontráis a estudiantes saltándose las normas, podéis aplicarles un castigo, siempre y cuando no se exceda de lo permitido. -

\- ¿Y qué es lo que está permitido y lo que no? – preguntó Daphne, alzando la mano.

\- Bueno, lo normal sería un castigo como poner al estudiante a copiar en un pergamino la frase que se os ocurra, o decirles que se pongan de cara a la pared durante dos horas. – respondió Alison. – En cuanto a lo que no está permitido…se basa en los castigos que tan "amablemente" nos podría aplicar Filch, si contara con el consentimiento de Dumbledore. Así que ya os podéis hacer una idea. –

Hubo un estremecimiento general. Harry recordaba al "conserje gruñón", cuando hablaba de las sugerencias que le daba a Dumbledore sobre, por ejemplo, volver a encerrar a los estudiantes en las mazmorras y encadenarlos, donde podían pasarse días y noches gritando de agonía, como según Filch, se hacía en el pasado. No, desde luego, le desagradaba la idea, a él, y a muchos.

\- _Conserje puñetero…-_ bufó Harry mentalmente.

\- Esto…gracias por la información, Alison. – dijo Cedric, moviendo las manos como para pedir calma. – De acuerdo, lo siguiente que debéis saber, es que cada semana nosotros iremos a buscar a los prefectos elegidos para hacer las patrullas. Son dos por cada casa, no más. –

\- ¿Cómo se escoge a los que deben patrullar a la semana? – preguntó Hermione, alzando la mano tan deprisa que por poco le pega a Anthony Goldstein en la nariz.

\- Normalmente vamos a la sala de profesores, y allí los escogemos. – respondió Cedric. – Van de dos correspondiente al curso en el que están. Es decir, una semana puede tocarte a ti y a Harry, y a la siguiente, otra pareja. Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, escogeremos a los patrulleros de la semana por cada casa, y se encargaran de vigilar los corredores de sus respectivos territorios, al principio. – añadió rápidamente. – Porque es posible que variéis de destino alguna que otra semana. Por ejemplo, los prefectos de Ravenclaw, en ocasiones, les puede tocar vigilar la torre de Gryffindor, o las mazmorras de Slytherin, cuando lo normal sería vigilar la torre de su casa. – dijo, carraspeando un poco. – En cualquier caso, se os informara a su debido tiempo. Vuestra actividad es mayor durante la noche que durante el día, por lo que no influirá demasiado en vuestras responsabilidades como estudiantes. Si alguna vez nos os encontráis disponibles para ejercer vuestra función de prefecto, solo debéis hablar con nosotros, con el jefe de vuestra casa o el director. –

\- Eh…¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que patrullar por la noche? – preguntó Hanna Abbott con algo de torpeza.

\- El horario es de diez de la noche a dos de la madrugada. – respondió Alison. – Una vez terminéis el turno, los profesores y premios anuales se turnarán entre ellos para daros el relevo. – se aclaró la garganta, antes de seguir leyendo el pergamino. – Como prefectos, estáis autorizados a entrar en la sala de reuniones de responsables de la escuela. Allí, una vez al mes, debatiremos sobre nuestras acciones durante el mes anterior y el correspondiente. Así mismo, también contáis con autorización para utilizar el baño de los prefectos, bueno, todos nosotros y los capitanes de Quidditch. – añadió, acomodándose las gafas. – Las contraseñas de este año son "gazpacho de rana" para la sala de reuniones y "aliento invernal" para el baño. –

Cedric se acercó a un pequeño baúl, del que sacó una caja de madera adornada con el escudo de Hogwarts. - A continuación, escogeremos a los encargados de conducir a los nuevos estudiantes de primer año a sus respectivas salas comunes. – alzó el cubo. – Esto que veis aquí, para los nuevos, es el "lococubo". – algunos no se aguantaron las ganas de reír. – Todos los prefectos deben ponerse en grupos, correspondientes a sus respectivas casas, y luego, yo os llamaré por el nombre de vuestra casa para que os acerquéis a mí, metáis la mano a la vez y escojáis un lazo. – poco a poco, todos los prefectos se apiñaron en grupos correspondientes a sus casas. –

\- ¿Caben todos nuestros brazos dentro? – preguntó Ernie, con curiosidad.

\- Claro que si Ern, no te preocupes. – sonrió Cedric. - Hay dos tipos de lazos: los plateados y uno solo, es dorado. Quien saque el dorado, será el elegido para guiar a los estudiantes nuevos de su casa a su sala común, ¿queda claro? – todos asintieron. – Muy bien, los prefectos de Slytherin, adelante. –

Los mencionados se apiñaron alrededor de Cedric y metieron la mano. Mientras tanto, Harry se puso a hablar con Hermione.

\- Qué emocionante, ¿no te parece? – le preguntó ella al azabache. – Me pregunto quién de nosotros conducirá a los de primero a la sala común. –

\- Ni idea, pero afortunadamente sabemos cómo hacerlo. – respondió este. Aún recordaba como ejercía sus funciones (exageradamente, pero de manera correcta en lo básico) Percy Weasley. Se moría de impaciencia por que llegara el turno de los prefectos de Gryffindor.

Al final, la elegida para guiar a los estudiantes de primero en Slytherin fue Daphne, que parecía muy contenta. En Hufflepuff fue Ernie, quien agradeció entusiasmadamente a Cedric el que le tocara el lazo dorado, y en Ravenclaw le tocó a Padma, que no se mostró muy entusiasmada, pero que aceptó igualmente.

\- Vaya, de momento, pleno de quinto curso. – comentó Cedric entre risas. - Bien, los Gryffindors, aquí. – les llamó.

Rápidamente, los prefectos de la casa del león se apiñaron, rodeando a los premios anuales. Alison contó hasta tres, y todos metieron la mano dentro del cubo. Harry sintió un ligero cosquilleo, hasta que notó que algo se le había quedado enganchado en el dedo índice. Cuando sacó la mano, se sorprendió al ver un lacito dorado pegado en su dedo.

\- De acuerdo, Harry, tú te encargarás de guiar a los nuevos alumnos de tu casa a tu sala común. – le indicó Cedric. - ¿Alguna pregunta? –

\- Ninguna, me sé bien lo que debo hacer después de la cena en el Gran Comedor. – respondió Harry con tranquilidad, mientras se despegaba el lazo dorado.

\- Pues bien, ya han sido elegidos los guías. – anunció Alison. – Ahora tenéis dos opciones: Quedaros aquí con nosotros o ir con vuestros amigos al resto de compartimentos. Si hacéis lo segundo, que sepáis que tenéis como deber hacer patrulla por los vagones de vez en cuando, hasta el final del trayecto. Gracias por su atención. – y enrolló de nuevo el pergamino.

De manera ruidosa, pero a la vez ordenada, los prefectos fueron levantándose de sus asientos y tomando diferentes caminos. Harry alcanzó a ver a Draco Malfoy entrando en un compartimento junto con Daphne y el resto de prefectos de Slytherin, cerrando la puerta.

\- Bueno, ¿Cómo he estado? – le preguntó Cedric a Harry, cuando los prefectos habían terminado de marcharse al resto de compartimentos y vagones.

\- Genial, lo has hecho muy bien. – le felicitó Harry. – Enhorabuena por el premio, Ced. –

\- La verdad es que no sabía si me escogerían. – admitió Cedric, un poco avergonzado, sobre todo tras escuchar a Alison aclarándose la garganta a sus espaldas. – En cualquier caso, es un placer volver a Hogwarts…quien lo diría, mi último año…aún después de todo este tiempo, me siento como en el primer día. –

\- Eh Ced. - le llamó Cho desde la puerta que daba con los siguientes vagones. - ¿Vamos a comprarle golosinas a la señora del carrito? –

\- Es una de las cosas que ya no podré hacer más, ¿no? – sonrió Cedric. – Que me tiren una Bludger en la cara si digo que no…Bueno, un placer volver a verte amigo, y a ti también Hermione. Ya os avisaré en caso de que me toque daros instrucciones. –

\- Hasta luego Cedric. – le despidieron Harry y Hermione, mientras veían a Cedric marcharse con Cho hacia el siguiente vagón.

\- ¡Espera Cedric! – gritó Ernie Macmillan, abriendo apresuradamente la puerta por donde se había marchado el premio anual con su novia. – ¡Yo también quiero chuches! – y lo siguió.

\- Parecen niños, ¿eh? – comentó Harry con una sonrisa, sin embargo, cuando giró su cabeza a un lado, se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba a su lado.

El azabache se volvió, viendo a su chica sentada al lado de Alison. Ambas estaban enfrascadas en un libro verde, de tapa dura y bastante grueso.

\- ¿Tu misma has escritos todos estos apuntes? – le preguntó Hermione, en tono de mucha sorpresa.

\- Año tras año. – dijo Alison, mientras pasaba de una página a la siguiente. – Cuando nos dejaban deberes me gustaba investigar a fondo, saber si existía más información de la que Hogwarts y sus profesores nos podían ofrecer, y si podía aportar algo útil tratando de encontrar otras vías para completar los trabajos de manera más eficiente. – explicó. A Harry le pareció que escuchaba a una versión adulta de la castaña. – Así fui encontrando métodos útiles para completar los ejercicios, aunque me temo que en pociones no he tenido mucha suerte. Se me da mejor la clase de transformaciones. -

\- Sabes, no eres como muchas chicas de Slytherin que he…conocido. – confesó Hermione, con voz tímida. – Lo normal sería recibir algún insulto con respecto al origen de la sangre…-

Alison negó con la cabeza. – Mi casa tiene la desgracia de contar con demasiada gente leal a las viejas costumbres. – bufó fastidiada. – Deberían pasar de esas paparruchas y centrarse en lo que deben. Mientras los idiotas de mis compañeros se dedicaban a insultar a nacidos de muggles, yo simplemente me he dedicado a lo que debía: estudiar y pasar del resto…- sonrió con suficiencia.

\- ¿Cómo es que no te he visto antes por el colegio? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Quizás no tuvimos la oportunidad de encontrarnos. – contestó Alison. El azabache estaba sorprendido por la amabilidad de su tono. – Me gusta mucho trabajar sola y sin nadie que me moleste, no sé…lo he preferido así. Al menos, así ha sido hasta que Dumbledore me escogió como Premio Anual. Caray, yo muchas veces pensé que para que un alumno sea Premio Anual no bastaba únicamente con sacar excelentes notas, sino con tener una buena reputación. Para ser honestos, no cumplo demasiado bien el segundo requisito…-

\- Y aun así te escogieron. – sonrió Hermione. - ¿Toda tu familia es…bueno…ya sabes…de sangre pura? –

Alison asintió, con un encogimiento de hombros. – Llevamos tiempo sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Solo mis bisabuelos pensaban así, pero mis abuelos no hacían mucho caso de sus costumbres, y desde entonces mi familia se preocupa solo en vivir. Todo ese asunto de la sangre es una extraña obsesión de ciertas familias que le echan demasiada importancia a la sangre cien por cien mágica. No sabes cuánto odio que se nos juzgue mal a todos los Slytherins por culpa de dos o tres idiotas…-

\- Yo no pienso que todos los Slytherin sean idiotas. – repuso Hermione. – Y además, de idiotas hay en todas las casas, yo creo que con el tiempo se han obsesionado principalmente con la vuestra. –

\- Tienen razones, desgraciadamente. – masculló Alison. – Nuestra casa ha sido desde siempre la principal fábrica de mortífagos y seguidores de "ya sabes quién". –

\- Por no hablar que de allí salió él…- susurró Harry, metiéndose en la charla. – Aunque eso tampoco justifica que todos vayan a salir igual. –

\- Si, ya lo sé. – dijo Alison. - ¿Cómo lo llevas? Ya sabes, con todo lo que hablan de ti en "El Profeta"…-

Harry se encogió de hombros. – Ya me he acostumbrado a que ese maldito periódico se invente cosas sobre mí. – respondió con una sonrisa. – El año pasado, sin ir más lejos, creó un circulo romántico entre mi verdadera novia, - señaló a Hermione. – y dos de mis mejores amigas. –

\- Todos en mi casa dicen que "quien tú sabes" ha vuelto. – comentó Alison, con la mirada sombría. – Entonces, ¿es verdad? –

\- Me sorprende que siendo de familia sangre pura los mortífagos no os hayan invitado a uniros al club. – dijo Harry.

\- Llevamos años pasando de ellos. – repuso Alison. – Nosotros preferimos mantenernos al margen de todo. Solo queremos hacer nuestras vidas en paz. –

\- Y eso me parece muy bien. – asintió Harry. - ¿Has pensado que harás cuando acabes con tus EXTASIS? –

\- Me gustaría escribir libros sobre mis investigaciones. – confesó Alison, un poco avergonzada ante la mirada que le lanzaba Hermione. – aunque tampoco descarto buscar un trabajo en el ministerio. Quizás en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, quien sabe. –

\- ¿Cuántos TIMOs conseguiste? – preguntó Hermione, sin dejar de mirar a Alison con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Doce, ¿Por qué? – dijo ella.

\- ¿¡DOCE!? – saltaron Harry y Hermione.

\- S-sí. – repuso Alison, mirando a los desorbitados Gryffindors. – Aunque fue muy difícil, estuve a punto de volverme loca con el giratiempo. Después de esa experiencia decidí dejar Aritmancia y Adivinación, y así centrarme en las demás materias. –

\- Adivinación lo comprendo, ¿pero porque Aritmancia? – preguntó la castaña, haciendo un mohín.

\- Porque me comía mucho la cabeza allí. – respondió Alison, cerrando su libro. – Conseguí el TIMO, pero solo obtuve un "Supera las expectativas". - se puso en pie y se acomodó las gafas tras guardar el libro en su mochila. – Bueno, iré a hacerme un café, si me disculpan…- y se marchó hacia un compartimento del vagón de los prefectos.

\- Una chica muy interesante, ¿no crees? – dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa, y mirando a Harry.

\- Madre mía, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – empezó a bromear el azabache. – ¿Desde cuándo a Hermione Granger le gusta una Slytherin? –

\- Idiota. – la castaña negó con la cabeza, pegándole un codazo a su novio. – Mira, ¿Qué tal si vamos con Ron y los demás? –

\- Si, de todos modos, ya hemos acabado. – contestó Harry. - ¿Deberíamos ir a buscar a Hedwig y Crookshanks? –

\- Hm…no estoy segura. – dudó Hermione. – Es cierto que luego recogerán nuestras cosas y nos las llevarán a la torre, pero…-

\- Esta bien, los sacamos. – Harry blandió su varita. – Que ganas tenía de volver a hacer magia…-

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no pasará nada por usar magia aquí? – pregunto Hermione, no muy segura.

\- Estamos en el expreso de Hogwarts, y somos prefectos. – dijo el azabache, abriendo el armario. – Por tanto, ya podemos usar magia. Vamos a ver…¡Accio Hedwig! – gritó, apuntando a la oscuridad.

¡FIUUUU!

Disparada hacia arriba salió la jaula de Hedwig, que una vez fue atrapada por Harry, empezó a picotear bruscamente las rejas.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Tranquila Hedwig! – le pedía el azabache a su lechuza, la cual intentaba picotearle los dedos. – ¡Tenemos que ir con Ronald, no me vengas con pretextos! - le ordenó, pero la lechuza seguía de muy mal humor.

Hermione se aceró al armario, blandió su varita y gritó a la oscuridad "¡Accio Crookshanks!", haciendo que su gato volara hasta ella.

El gato, sin embargo, también se puso de malas pulgas.

\- ¡Crookshanks! ¡No, Crookshanks! – gimoteaba Hermione, alejando a su gato con sus manos para evitar que este le arañara.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos os pasa!? – preguntó Harry con brusquedad. Hedwig seguía dándole picotazos a la jaula, como si quisiera salir.

\- ¡Creo…que hicimos mal…en sacarlos de allí…dentro! – mascullaba Hermione, acercándose de nuevo al armario y lanzando a Crookshanks dentro. – ¡Devuélvela al armario Harry! –

\- ¿¡Por qué!? – se quejó el azabache.

\- ¡Porque me parece que les hemos molestado, y mucho! – dijo la castaña, moviendo las manos rápidamente mientras hablaba. En su mano derecha tenía un arañazo que parecía más bien un corte con cuchillo. - ¡Venga, hazlo! –

\- ¡De acuerdo, pero espero que en Hogwarts te tranquilices! – bufó Harry, tirando la jaula con Hedwig dentro por el agujero del armario, mientras Hermione lo cerraba.

\- Creo que dentro han aplicado encantamientos estimulantes. – observó ella, suspirando. – No debimos molestarles, ¿has visto como se han puesto? –

\- ¿Estas bien? – le interrumpió Harry, mirando su mano arañada.

\- ¿Qué? – Hermione se miró la mano y resopló. – Oh, solo es un pequeño arañazo, no es nada. –

\- Permíteme. – dijo el azabache, sacando un pañuelo rojo de su túnica y vendando la herida de su novia con él. – Así dejara de salirte sangre. Si tan solo pudiéramos coger un poco de esencia de díctamo…-

\- No importa, estoy bien, gracias. – dijo Hermione con las mejillas rosadas. - ¿Vamos con nuestros amigos? – preguntó.

\- Si. – respondió Harry, abriendo la puerta que conducía a los vagones traseros.


	62. Ch123-124-Año V

Capítulo 123 – Disciplina practica

La reunión de Prefectos no fue tan aburrida como Harry se imaginó: Fue una breve "chapa" más una selección de guías para los estudiantes de primer año. Se reencontró con viejos conocidos y conoció a una Slytherin que no era para nada boba. El azabache la veía como el lado opuesto de Pansy Parkinson.

\- _También pienso que Dumbledore la eligió para fomentar la unidad entre las casas._ – pensó el azabache, mientras buscaba a sus amigos entre los compartimentos junto con Hermione. – Si, no puedo esperar a conducir a los nuevos estudiantes a la sala común. Será divertido. – sonrió.

\- Hm…no estoy tan segura Harry. – comentó Hermione, cuando los dos alcanzaron la puerta que daba al siguiente vagón. – Los padres pueden haber advertido a sus hijos que Dumbledore y tu estáis chiflados. ¿Se lo habrán creído? –

\- Por mi como si piensan que soy el hombre del saco. – bufó Harry. – Iré y me las apañaré, no te preocupes. –

A medida que pasaban entre vagones, los dos prefectos se encontraban a gente observándolos con más caras de asombro, admiración y temor. Harry se imaginaba que aquello último se debía a dos motivos: Las publicaciones de "El Profeta" y los recuerdos que la mayoría de seguro tenían con respecto a su actuación en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

\- _Que va, no hice nada especial._ – se burló el azabache, incapaz de ocultar su satisfacción ante las miradas que recibía. – _Solo dejé KO a un Colacuerno húngaro, rescaté a Hermione del lago Negro y me enfrenté a Voldemort en la tercera prueba, pero claro, eso nadie lo sabe porque nadie lo ha visto…_ \- bufó molesto. Si su pelea contra el mago tenebroso hubiera sido a la vista de los muggles, la noticia de su retorno se habría esparcido como la pólvora, Fudge no podría hacer nada para negar la verdad y se estaría ahorrado toda la lista de decepciones que estaba recibiendo por parte del ministerio y un periódico comprado. Aunque, por otra parte, también era consciente de que también, debido a la barrera de Voldemort, la gente desconoce la capacidad de Harry para usar hechizos de magia oscura. – _Odio admitirlo, pero en realidad esa barrera fue útil. Maldito Voldemort…_ -

Hermione de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo cuidadoso a sus alrededores, demostrando que ya empezaba a tomarse su nuevo rol muy en serio. A Harry le dio la sensación de que cada año que pasaba se parecía más a una versión estudiantil de la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando alcanzaron el vagón del restaurante, es decir, el penúltimo, tuvieron que prepararse para su posible primera intervención como prefectos.

\- Mirad garrulos, es Pipipote y la reina de las hurracas. – se burló la voz tonta de Pansy Parkinson, que descansaba acostada sobre un mueble, con Crabbe y Goyle "custodiándola" a cada costado, comiendo pipas y dejando las sobras por los suelos.

\- Hmph…esperaba no tener que lidiar con esa estúpida tan pronto…- murmuró la castaña con desagrado, para que solo Harry la escuchara. - ¿Así es como tratas el vagón del tren escolar? ¿Dejando todo hecho un basurero? No sé porque no me sorprende…- observó, mirando a su declarada archirrival despectivamente.

\- ¿Qué harás Granger? – preguntó burlona la chica con nariz chata, mientras le tiraba una cascara de pipa a Crabbe. - ¿Usaras esa placa que llevas encima para lanzármela? Uuuh, que miedo…¿Qué me dicen ustedes, chicos? – los "gorilas" imitaron el "uuuh" de la chica de Slytherin, y Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener la compostura y no reírse como un histérico.

\- Sabes que puedo castigarte por la tontería que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione en tono desafiante.

\- ¿Qué estoy haciendo, según tú? – cuestionó Parkinson, poniéndose en pie y sin dejar de sonreír con malicia.

\- Estas faltándole el respeto a una prefecta, – intervino Harry, con los brazos cruzados. – y estas dejando este vagón lleno de cascaras de pipas. -

\- "Faltándole el respeto a una prefecta". – repitió Parkinson con tono burlón, y los "gorilas" se atoraron con las pipas a la hora de reír. - Para mí sigue siendo babuina Granger, una sangre sucia sabelotodo que se cree la gran cosa por llevar un adorno en el pecho…-

Hermione comenzó a temblar de rabia, a medida que su rostro se volvía sombrío, mientras que Harry solo miraba a Pansy con indiferencia. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que ella llamara "Sangre sucia" a los nacidos de muggles que ya se había cansado de enfadarse por eso, y por tanto ya no perdía los estribos de inmediato como hacía antes.

\- Mirad como se le ha crecido el ego. – se burló Parkinson, señalando a la castaña. - Me recuerdas tanto al pomposo de Percy Weasley. El siempre presumía de su plaquita, y ya ves, nadie se lo tomaba en serio. – entonces hizo una ridícula imitación de Percy. – "¡Atrás! ¡Soy Prefecto! ¡No podéis tomarme el pelo!" – dijo con voz grave, tratando de sonar como un chico, mientras movía los brazos como si fuera una mona.

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron ruidosamente, y Harry hizo una mueca mientras se tapaba los oídos.

\- Parkinson…te lo advierto, no sigas…- susurró Hermione, a medida que su mano rozaba su varita peligrosamente.

\- ¡Hmph! Vas lista si piensas que te voy a mostrar respeto solo por llevar esa insignia… – de repente, Pansy blandió su varita y miró a la castaña con desprecio. – A mí no me va dar órdenes una sangre sucia…porque si piensas eso…eres patética…-

\- Bien, hazlo. – le desafió Harry. – Solo nos darás motivos para aplicar la "Disciplina práctica". -

\- ¿Y que se supone que es eso? – inquirió Parkinson.

\- Significa que ante el desafío al reglamento de convivencia estudiantil y sus derechos, nos obligas a aplicar la "Disciplina practica". - explicó el azabache en tono burlón.

\- Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta, cara cortada…- masculló Pansy, preparada para hechizar a la castaña.

\- Muy bien, te lo advertí. – sonrió el azabache con orgullo. - ¿Hermione? –

Era como si ambos estuvieran compenetrados mentalmente, porque Hermione hizo exactamente lo que quería Harry.

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – gruñó la castaña, apuntando con su varita a Parkinson.

El hechizo fue tan rápido y efectivo que desarmó a la chica de Slytherin de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Pansy no se lo podía creer, se había quedado pasmada.

\- Excelente encantamiento desarmador, Hermi. – le felicitó el azabache, sonriendo con orgullo.

\- Ahora te voy a dar yo "Disciplina practica". – dijo Hermione enfadada. Se guardó la varita y se remangó la túnica. Su mirada furiosa era tal, que a Harry le dio miedo. – Conque babuina, ¿¡eh!? ¡Te vas a enterar lagartija asquerosa! – se abalanzó sobre Parkinson y comenzó a rodar por los suelos con ella.

Pansy lo había conseguido, si aquello era su propósito: hacía aproximadamente año y medio que Hermione no se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y se peleaba con ella a golpes.

\- ¡No…sabía…que los prefectos…se parecieran tanto…a los simios…! – mascullaba Parkinson, pegando a la castaña en la mejilla derecha.

\- ¡No necesito la varita o la insignia para darte tu merecido, burra, más que burra! – gritaba la castaña, logrando pegarle a la chica de Slytherin en la mejilla izquierda.

Harry negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, creo que ya ha sido suficiente. Chicas…- pero cuando iba a interrumpir la pelea, Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron en medio, de brazos cruzados y poniendo cara de "gorilas" malhumorados. - ¡Quítense de en medio, gorilas! ¿No ven que esas dos se están haciendo daño? – dijo, señalando a las chicas que se peleaban.

\- Tu de aquí no pasas, Potter…- dijo Goyle con voz de atontado.

\- ¡Hmph! No creáis que por ser más altos y gordos que yo vais a poder impedírmelo…- se burló Harry, sonriendo con malicia mientras se ajustaba los nudillos. – A veces solo basta con saber…donde dar el golpe… – susurró.

Crabbe le lanzó un puñetazo, entonces Harry le aplicó una buena llave de judo, agarrándolo con todas sus fuerzas del brazo, para al final con la que logró tumbarlo bruscamente en el suelo, haciendo un minúsculo cráter.

\- ¿Tú también quieres, gorila Goyle? – preguntó el azabache, mirando ligeramente a sus espaldas.

Goyle gruñó y se fue a por él. Como el azabache sabía que con un pie no bastaría, usó los dos para hacer que el "gorila" perdiera el equilibrio, y cayera encima de Crabbe.

\- No me parecía justo hechizaros – aclaró el azabache, frotándose las piernas porque le dolió un poco usar aquel movimiento. – ya que os decantasteis por recurrir a la fuerza bruta, pero está claro que un par de lelos sin cerebro como vosotros no podría dar mejor uso de ella…-

Cuando Harry por fin se centró en la pelea de las chicas, se dio cuenta de que esta había parado. Hermione tenía a Parkinson sujetada de un brazo, y aplastándole las piernas con las suyas, mientras que la chica de nariz chata, por mucho que se esforzaba no conseguía zafarse.

\- ¡Suéltame sangre sucia! – gimoteó Parkinson (con el cabello alborotado y la nariz sangrando) intentando librarse, pero no había manera.

\- ¡Estas…castigada! – masculló Hermione (se le había desecho la coleta, teniendo los cabellos más desordenados que de costumbre), esforzándose por no soltar a su archirrival. - Ahora mismo limpiaras este desastre, porque de lo contrario…¡no te regresaré la varita! –

\- No permitiré…que una sangre suciaaaaaaah…- gimió de nuevo Parkinson, cuando la castaña tiró de su brazo. – No puedes…obligarme a hacer esto…- gruñó.

\- ¿Quieres que siga? – masculló Hermione, a quien desde luego le daban ganas de seguir "torturándola".

\- De acuerdo…lo haré…¡ahora suéltame! – pidió Parkinson, casi en tono de súplica.

La castaña la soltó de inmediato, posiblemente porque ya no contaba con fuerzas para continuar aplicando la "Disciplina practica". Se puso en pie, recogió la varita de Pansy y se fue con Harry dando zancadas.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el azabache, mirando con terror a su chica.

\- No, no lo estoy. – gruñó ella. – Mira como me ha puesto esa cerda. – dijo en voz baja, para que la "cerda" no la escuchara.

\- Pues no haberte peleado con ella a golpes. – dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Con su varita, Hermione se arregló un poco el pelo. – ¡Si no entiende con hechizos, entenderá con golpes! – declaró tajantemente. – Ya va siendo hora de que se olvide de insultar a los demás por su origen de sangre. Vámonos. – le "ordenó" a Harry.

\- Bien gorilas, ya habéis oído a la dama. – les dijo el azabache a Crabbe y Goyle, que aún se dolían por los golpes. – Este sitio debe quedar como nuevo antes de volver a Hogwarts, o de lo contrario…haréis despertar a la bestia otra vez. – bromeó, señalando a la castaña.

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamó Hermione con enfado, cogiendo a Harry de la oreja derecha y haciéndolo gemir de dolor a medida que se acercaban a la puerta que daba con el ultimo compartimento. Se paró en seco y miró desde su hombro a los tres Slytherins - ¡Como no vea este sitio en condiciones, se lo diré a los Premios Anuales! ¡Y os aseguro que ellos no serán tan piadosos como nosotros! ¿¡Os quedó claro!? – gritó. Crabbe y Goyle se estremecieron, mientras que Pansy, a regañadientes, se puso a recoger las sobras de pipas que quedaron esparcidas por los suelos.

\- _¿Piadosos? ¿Piadosos dice?_ – pensó el azabache, mientras se dolía (físicamente) de la manera en que su chica le jalaba de la oreja. – Espera, Hermione, ¿porque me tiras de la oreja? Yo no he hecho nada. –

\- Pasa. – le dijo, abriendo la puerta.

\- Pero no puedes…-

\- ¡Que pases ya! – y de un empujón, hizo que el azabache pasara al último vagón. A continuación, cerró la puerta con brusquedad. - ¡Estoy harta de Parkinson! ¡Ni si quiera me toma en serio ahora que soy prefecta! – masculló, empezando a despotricar contra su archirrival.

\- ¿Crees que te tome en serio a partir de ahora? – preguntó Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados y haciendo un puchero mientras se frotaba la oreja. – Porque después de la golpiza que le diste…-

\- ¿Esa? ¿Estás de broma? – Hermione estaba aún fuera de sus casillas. – Yo creo que antes preferiría ahogarse en el lago negro que mostrarme un mínimo de respeto. ¡Incluso me conformaría con que no me hablara más! Si la vuelvo a ver haciendo una de las suyas se va a enterar. No le pienso aguantarle ni una estupidez más. –

\- Ya, ya, cálmate, cálmate. – le pidió el azabache, cogiendo de los hombros a su chica, que ahora respiraba con brusquedad. – Mejor olvídate de esa burra y vamos con Ronald y nuestros amigos. –

Avanzaron un poco hacia delante, y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al último compartimento. Dentro, Harry y Hermione encontraron a Ron, Ginny, Luna, Chloe y Neville. Los cinco estaban limpiando el compartimento con sus varitas, ya que estaba todo perdido de unos chorros densos y pegajosos de color verde oscuro. El líquido llegó a manchar el techo y las ventanas, además de los cuatro jóvenes que estaban dentro y sus pertenencias.

\- Neville, tío, no vuelvas a usar ese "mecanismo de defensa asombroso". – bufó Ron, mientras intentaba quitarse el líquido del pelo. - ¿Eh? ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó, cuando los vio entrar.

\- ¿Que ha pasado aquí? – preguntó el azabache.

Hermione analizó un poco del líquido que se había quedado pegado en la puerta del compartimento. – Hm…¿Por casualidad este líquido pertenece a una Mimbulus mimbletonia? –

\- ¡Si! – exclamó Neville, con los nervios de punta. – Se lo estaba enseñando a los demás, pero cuando quise mostrarles su mecanismo de defensa, pues…-

\- Dejó este sitio hecho unos zorros…- suspiró Ginny, mientras decía "Fregotego" con su varita para limpiar su asiento.

\- ¿Qué tal la reunión chicos? – preguntó Chloe. Tenía el chándal pringoso. - Caramba, Hermione, ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? – señaló el rostro rojizo de la castaña, que aún estaba roja.

El rostro de Hermione volvió a endurecerse. – Pansy Parkinson…dando la nota…el primer día…mi primer día…- mascullaba cabizbaja.

\- ¿¡Otra vez esa estúpida lagartija!? – se quejó Ginny, dándole sin querer a Neville con su varita en su ojo izquierdo. - ¡Ups! Lo siento Neville…- se disculpó.

\- Tranquila, creo que estoy bien…- gimió Neville, llevándose la mano al ojo.

\- Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres Neville. – le dijo Luna, señalando una parte del asiento que ya estaba limpio. – Terminé de dejar este lado sin liquido pringoso. –

\- Gra-gracias Luna. – respondió Neville, mientras que la chica de mirada soñadora le ayudaba a sentarse. – Menuda lata para empezar el año escolar, ¿eh? –

\- Y que lo digas amigo. – bufó el azabache.

\- Bueno, en cualquier caso, ahora sois prefectos. – dijo Chloe tajante. - ¿Qué han hecho esta vez la lagartija y los gorilas? – Harry le dijo brevemente lo que hicieron. – ¡Serán cerdos! –

\- A mí me encanta sembrar pipas. – comentó Luna con una sonrisa soñadora. – Desde hace algún tiempo tengo un huerto con muchos girasoles, son tan bonitos…-

Harry y Hermione ayudaron a poner en orden el compartimento, para luego sentarse y compartir unas golosinas que el mismo Harry compró a la señora del carrito poco después. Entre los dos, empezaron a explicarles a sus amigos todo lo acontecido durante la reunión de Prefectos: Los nuevos compañeros de la prefectura, algunos detalles sobre las normas…

\- …y por eso, Hermione los ha castigado. – finalizó Harry tras explicar al grupo lo que pasó con Pansy y compañía.

\- ¡Wow! Debió ser un pasote. – se rió Ron. – Es una pena que no estuviera allí para verlo. –

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Esto no es una broma! – gritó Hermione enfadada, haciendo que Ron se encogiera en su asiento. – Dentro de poco tengo que volver a ese compartimento para verificar que todo esté en orden. – declaró, apretando un puño. - Y pobre de esa tonta que no lo esté, porque si no lo está…- añadió de un susurro.

\- La dejarás calva. – se burló Ron, haciendo reír al resto menos a la castaña.

\- Si, desde luego que es capaaaaah…- Harry gimió cuando Hermione le pellizcó en el brazo derecho. – Sabes, hoy estas de muy mala leche. – se quejó, frotándose el brazo.

\- Mira, si vuelves a castigar a los gorilas, permíteme que te de una sugerencia Harry. – dijo Ron con una sonrisa malévola. – Enciérralos en una habitación y oblígales a copiar y copiar. Eso les fastidiará mucho porque no soportan escribir. Por ejemplo Goyle…- bajó la voz imitando los gruñidos de Goyle y, poniendo una mueca de dolorosa concentración, hizo como si escribiera en el aire: - "No...debo…parecerme...al culo...de un...babuino." –

Todos rieron, incluso Hermione no pudo evitarlo, pero nadie rio más fuerte que Luna, quien soltó una sonora carcajada que hizo que la revista saliera despedida de sus manos, resbalando por sus piernas y fuera a parar al suelo.

\- ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Hahahaha! – Sus saltones ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, mirando a Ron.

Éste, perplejo, observó a los demás, que en ese momento se reían de la expresión de su rostro y de la risa ridículamente prolongada de Luna, que se mecía adelante y atrás sujetándose los costados.

\- ¡El culo... de un... babuino! - exclamó ella con voz entrecortada sin soltarse las costillas.

\- Venga Luna…- Chloe, que también se reía, abrazó a su amiga para intentar que dejara de reírse a lo bestia.

\- Vaya, no sabía que mi chiste era tan gracioso. – Ron parecía satisfecho consigo mismo, pero tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

Todos los demás observaban cómo reía Luna, pero Harry se fijó en la revista que había caído al suelo y vio algo que lo hizo agacharse con rapidez y cogerla. Viéndola del revés no había identificado la imagen de la portada, pero entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que era una caricatura bastante mala de Cornelius Fudge. De hecho, el azabache sólo lo reconoció por el bombín de color verde lima. Fudge tenía una bolsa de oro en una mano, y con la otra estrangulaba a un duende. La caricatura llevaba esta leyenda: "¿De qué será capaz Fudge para conseguir el control de Gringotts?"

Debajo había una lista de los títulos de otros artículos incluidos en la revista: Corrupción en la liga de Quidditch: los ilícitos métodos de los Tornados. Los secretos de las runas antiguas, desvelados. Lord Rycer, ¿El héroe detrás de las sombras?

\- ¿Me dejas mirar un momento, Luna? - le preguntó Harry a ella, quien asintió, y sin dejar de reírse porque Ron empezaba a impacientarse.

\- Vale, sé que es gracioso, ¿pero hace falta que te rías como una loca? – bufó el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos.

Harry, por su parte, abrió la revista y buscó el índice. Recordó que él día en que supo que sería prefecto, Kingsley le dio a Sirius un ejemplar de la revista que en ese momento tenía en sus manos.

Ese artículo también iba ilustrado con una caricatura bastante mala; seguramente, Harry no habría sabido que pretendía representar a su identidad secreta si no hubiera llevado una leyenda. Lord Rycer estaba de pie sobre un montón de sujetos vestidos de negro que debían ser los mortífagos, todos fuera de combate, mientras que el enmascarado, victorioso, tenía la varita en alto la cual señalaba la leyenda:

 _¿QUIÉN ES LORD RYCER?_

 _¿El perseguidor de los Neo-mortífagos_

 _o un divertido mago disfrazado?_

\- _¿Mago disfrazado? Por favor, es una armadura, y estupenda, por cierto_. – pensó el joven mago, orgullosos de sí mismo, mientras comenzaba a leer.

 _Rumores y chismes circulan por doquier durante el último mes y medio, sobre que muchos ciudadanos han sido protegidos y salvados por un misterioso mago cuyo rostro está cubierto bajo una capucha con una misteriosa mascara plateada con bordes dorados. Este mago, hábil y poderoso, se ha encargado de dejar fuera de combate a muchos mortífagos que, sin aparente justificación, atacaron varios hogares._

 _¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ACTUALMENTE?_

 _Una interesante cuestión que tanto nuestros trabajadores desde recepción, como nuestros queridos lectores de seguro se estarán preguntando. Algunos afirman que el mago en cuestión se mueve como la misma sobra, como un fantasma que atraviesa paredes y aparece ante el ojo humano casi tan rápido como desaparece. ¿A caso Lord Rycer es un poltergeist bromista? ¿No quiere ni siquiera tomarse un descanso? Porque no parece conocer dicha palabra._

 _¿A QUE VIENE LO DEL POLTERGEIST?_

 _Según nos estuvo contando Olga Allen, una gentil ciudadana del pueblo de Reading, mientras nos invitaba a tomar una taza de té con sabor a melón y un trozo de panettone, vio a quien, supuestamente, era Lord Rycer._

" _Lo vi entrando a escondidas por la puerta trasera del pub que está al frente de mi casa. – nos contó ella. – Llevaba toda la pinta de ser él, cubierto con esa capa blanca, con la capucha, y creo que le vi la máscara, muy rara, sin duda, no se le podía ver la cara. Al cabo de un rato escuché un "¡BOOM!" que venía de dentro. Me llevé un buen susto, pero cuando me acerqué y me puse a observar con mi prismático (ya lo sé, ¡soy bien cotilla!) lo vi saliendo cubierto de confeti y trozos de globos de fiesta. Parecía que la gente se lo había pasado en grande, porque todos se partían de risa. – comentó, riéndose. – Luego, al cabo de unos segundos, cuando pasó un coche, de repente, ya no lo vi. No creo que fuera atropella, sería absurdo, porque nadie llamó a los servicios de emergencia, lo que me lleva a pensar que desapareció por arte de magia…¡Fue increíble! Como me gustaría contratar a ese mago tan gracioso para mi próxima fiesta de cumpleaños. Quizás con suerte consiga que se quite la máscara y me ofrezca un "buen espectáculo"._

Harry refunfuñó tras leer ese último comentario, pero siguió leyendo lo que empezaba a considerar como un atajo de paridas sin sentido. Retrocedió unas cuantas páginas y encontró el artículo sobre Fudge.

 _Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de la Magia, ha negado que tuviera planes para hacerse con la dirección de Gringotts, el banco mágico, cuando fue elegido ministro de la Magia hace cinco años. Fudge siempre ha insistido en que lo único que quiere es «cooperar pacíficamente» con los guardianes de nuestro oro._

 _PERO ¿ES ESO CIERTO?_

 _Fuentes cercanas al ministro han revelado recientemente que la mayor ambición de Fudge es hacerse con el control del oro de los duendes, y que no dudará en emplear la fuerza si es necesario._

" _No sería la primera vez que sucede. - dijo un empleado del Ministerio. - Cornelius Fudge, el Aplastaduendes, así es como lo llaman sus amigos. Si lo oyera usted hablar cuando cree que nadie lo escucha...Oh, siempre está hablando de los duendes que se ha cargado: ha mandado que los ahoguen, que los lancen desde lo alto de edificios, que los envenenen, que hagan pasteles con ellos..."_

Harry no siguió leyendo. Fudge podía tener muchos defectos, pero le resultaba extremadamente difícil imaginárselo ordenando que hicieran pasteles con duendes. Hojeó el resto de la revista y, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, leyó otros artículos, como: la afirmación de que los Tutshill Tornados estaban ganando la liga de Quidditch mediante una combinación de chantaje, tortura y manipulación ilegal de escobas; una entrevista con un brujo que aseguraba haber volado hasta la luna en una Barredora 6 y había traído una bolsa llena de ranas lunares para demostrarlo, y un artículo sobre las runas antiguas que al menos explicaba por qué Luna había estado leyendo El Quisquilloso del revés. Según la revista, si ponías las runas cabeza abajo, éstas revelaban un hechizo para hacer que las orejas de tu enemigo se convirtieran en naranjitas chinas.

\- _Vaya, por lo general esta revista es muy graciosa._ – pensó el azabache con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Hay algo que valga la pena? - preguntó Ron cuando Harry cerró la revista.

\- Es una revista con la que no te puedes aburrir en absoluto. – comentó Chloe con una sonrisa de chiste. – Yo aún no me quito de la cabeza el artículo sobre el caballo que usaba un felpudo como peluca. – entonces se puso a reír

\- Gracias por prestármela Luna. – le dijo Harry, devolviéndole a la chica su revista. – Es muy curiosa la forma en la que dais las noticias. Nunca antes había leído una revista así. –

\- ¿Lees muy a menudo las noticias? – le preguntó Luna.

\- La verdad es que con todo lo que publica "El Profeta" sobre mí, directamente me dan ganas de usar el diario como combustible para la chimenea. - bufó el azabache, entrecerrando los ojos. – En cuanto a lo de Fudge y sus ganas de darle guerra a los duendes, resulta un dato interesante…- murmuró con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Quieres suscribirte al Quisquilloso? – preguntó Luna con un brilló soñador y alegre en sus ojos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? – farfulló Harry. - Bueno, claramente debe ser mejor que la basura que publica ese maldito periódico plagado de vendidos. – bufó de nuevo. - ¿Dónde debo firmar? –

Luna iba a responderle, pero Hermione les interrumpió.

\- Harry, debemos ir al compartimento para…observar como siguen los castigados. – masculló ella, levantándose. Claramente no se la veía con ganas de volver a aquel compartimento.

\- Muy bien, solo espero que no vuelvas a tirarme de las orejas para ello. – resopló Harry, acomodándose la insignia de "poli". - _¿Es posible que tengamos que ocuparnos de ese trío de idiotas tan pronto? -_

Tras despedirse rápidamente de sus amigos, Harry tuvo que acelerar para alcanzar a su novia, quien ya se había plantado en la puerta que daba al siguiente vagón a zancadas. Llegó a su lado justo cuando ella abrió la puerta.

Cuando los dos entraron, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante lo que observaban sus ojos. Alison estaba en el vagón, y hacía levitar con su varita a una lagartija, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle estaban escondidos detrás de la barra del bar, temblando de miedo.

Uno de las ventanas del vagón estaba destrozada. Parecía que habían arrojado un objeto cuadricular por allí, y entre ese detalle y el hecho de que el suelo seguía lleno de cascaras de pipa, podían ser el móvil para que Alison estuviera castigando a la lagartija.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a destrozar el mobiliario escolar? – decía ella, con enfado, pero sin llegar a los gritos. - ¿Has visto como dejaste el suelo? ¿Las paredes? ¿¡La maldita ventana!? ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir comportándote como una estúpida? ¡Haces quedar en ridículo a nuestra casa! –

\- Alison – Hermione se acercó a ella, ignorando los gemidos de terror de "los gorilas". - ¿Qué haces con esa lagartija? –

\- Aplicando medidas disciplinarias, pero que lamentablemente sé que servirán de poco. – gruñó Alison, levitando con mayor brusquedad al bicho. – Después de todo, las lagartijas como Parkinson solo se dedican a hacernos quedar como el hazmerreír del colegio. –

Harry no podía evitar reírse, pero se tapó la boca con las manos para que no se le escuchara, mientras que Hermione sonreía con malicia ante lo que estaba viendo, con Parkinson transfigurada de nuevo en lagartija.

\- Eres muy buena en transformaciones, sin duda. – observó Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias. – sonrió Alison con una pizca de orgullo. – Vi al profesor Moody haciendo esto el año pasado, y quería ver si tendría ocasión de usarlo. Al parecer, tuve que recurrir a este método antes incluso de llegar a Hogwarts. – entonces, dejó de marear a la lagartija, y la soltó en el suelo, donde se movió mareada. - ¡Finite! – gritó, haciendo que Parkinson recobrara su forma humana.

\- ¿¡Co…como te…te atreves a…a hacerme…esto!? – tartamudeó Pansy, con la cara pálida y alejándose de Alison como si se tratara del diablo.

\- Me atrevo, ¿y qué? – dijo Alison con indiferencia. – Serás de mi casa, pero eso no me impide castigarte. Y si te preguntas porque te transfiguré aquí, es muy sencillo, niñata. Según el reglamento escolar, no figura ningún apartado que diga que esté prohibido usar la transfiguración en el expreso de Hogwarts, esa normativa solo se aplica cuando estás en el colegio. –

\- Entonces, ¿no has quebrantado el reglamento? – preguntó Hermione, ignorando las quejas de Parkinson.

\- Por supuesto que no, además, si no la hubiera transfigurado habría aplicado medidas más severas…- susurró Alison, con una mirada amenazadora tras sus cuadriculadas gafas.

\- A mí no me vas a dar ningún castigo, ¡marginada! – gruñó Pansy, tambaleándose. - ¡Pienso quejarme al profesor Snape! –

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Alison con burla. – Mira bonita, si el profesor Snape se llegase a enterar de tu tontería, no dudaría ni un segundo en darte un…tónico para lagartijas carentes de cerebro. Quizás con suerte llegues a tener uno, porque vamos chica, estas más perdida que un búho en el Sahara. –

Hermione no aguantó más y se puso a reír, mientras la ira de Parkinson crecía.

\- ¿¡A sí!? ¿¡Te crees muy graciosa!? Ya veremos si sigues tan graciosa cuando vuelvas a quedarte sola en el colegio, ¡marginada! – gritó Pansy con rabia.

¡PLAF!

Se oyó una sonora bofetada. Alison le pegó a Pansy en toda la mejilla, dejándole una marca, mientras que Hermione se quedó callada casi de inmediato.

\- Nunca me ha importado tener amigos. – comentó Alison con un susurro acalorado, mientras que Pansy se quedaba de piedra. – Pero al menos yo no voy por ahí haciendo miserable la vida de los demás. Ahora, si no quieres que se me vuelva a pasar la mano, te convierta en lagartija y esta vez, te arroje por la ventana, te sugiero que vayas a cambiarte…- su tono fue tan gélido, que Pansy no dijo nada y se marchó rápidamente por la puerta que daba a los compartimentos delanteros. – Eh, gordos, ¿a qué esperan? ¡Lárguense de aquí! – gruñó, señalándoles a los gorilas la puerta de salida. Los dos, con mucha obediencia, se fueron, siguiendo a Parkinson.

\- Alison, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hermione en tono suave, una vez los Slytherins molestos se marcharon. - ¿De verdad no tienes a ningún amigo? –

Alison la miró con frialdad. – Eso no te importa. – respondió. – Ahora lo importante es arreglar este sitio. -

\- No hay problema. – dijo Harry, blandiendo la varita y moviéndola mientras pronunciaba "¡Reparo!"

La ventana destrozada quedó como nueva; los muebles se elevaron como si una fuerza invisible los obligara a elevarse hacia atrás, hasta que se acomodaron en orden y las cascaras de pipa se guardaron en una bolsa de basura.

\- Hm…buen hechizo reparo, Harry. – dijo Alison, parpadeando los ojos.

\- Gracias. – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa.

A continuación, se escuchó la voz del maquinista. – En breves instantes llegaremos a la estación de Hogsmeade. Por favor, se ruega a los estudiantes ponerse las túnicas y tener a mano sus pertenencias antes de bajar del tren. Gracias por su atención. –

\- Bueno, yo me regreso al primer vagón. – dijo Alison de un susurro, sin mirar a los prefectos de Gryffindor. – No hace falta que volváis al vagón de los prefectos, vuestras pertenencias serán trasladadas automáticamente a sus respectivos dormitorios. Eso sí, debéis encargaros de supervisar junto a los otros prefectos de vuestra casa que haya orden al bajar de los últimos vagones. Una vez acabéis, podréis regresar con vuestros…amigos…-

\- Alison…- empezó Hermione, quien parecía triste.

Alison no prestaba atención a la castaña. Sacó un pequeño sobre con el escudo de Gryffindor y se lo entregó a Harry. – Aquí tienes. – le dijo al él. – Nos olvidamos de entregar a los prefectos las contraseñas de las salas comunes, nos hemos hecho un lío… – carraspeó antes de seguir hablando. – Solo me faltabais vosotros dos. El sello está hechizado para asegurarse de que los prefectos de las otras casas no se enteren de todas las contraseñas. Cada grupo con su casa, así debe ser. – se volvió y se plantó en frente de la puerta que daba con los vagones delanteros. – Nos vemos en el banquete…- añadió, antes de marcharse.

Harry no comprendía porque a Alison le gustaba estar sola. ¿O quizás no le gustaba, y lo escondía? Eso no lo sabía. Al ver la cara triste de Hermione en su rostro, le hizo pensar que, durante el año, debía hallar la forma de que la Premio Anual de Slytherin conociera lo maravilloso que podía ser la amistad.

\- Bueno…¿vas a abrirlo o no? – le preguntó Hermione con desanimo.

\- Esta bien. – respondió Harry, abriendo el sobre.

Solo contenía un trozo de pergamino con dos palabras en cursiva que ponía: "Mimbulus mimbletonia".

\- Mira por donde, una contraseña fácil para Neville. – comentó el azabache, con una sonrisa.

\- Si, supongo que está bien. – dijo la castaña, cabizbaja.

\- Eh, venga, no te me pongas triste. – susurró Harry, cogiendo a la chica de los hombros.

\- Es que…me da pena ver a Alison tan sola. – confesó Hermione, desviando la mirada. – No sé…me recuerda un poco a mí cuando estudiaba en mi escuela muggle…cuando no tenía amigos y por mucho que me empeñaba yo…-

\- Ahora los tienes, y me tienes a mí. – repuso Harry, dirigiendo a la castaña una mirada seria. – Estoy seguro de que, si ella se lo propusiera, podría conocer la amistad. –

\- Si…tal vez…tal vez solo necesita un empujoncito. – dijo Hermione, poniendo su cara de pensadora.

Por fin el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha y oyeron el habitual alboroto por el pasillo, pues todos se pusieron en pie para recoger su equipaje y a sus mascotas, listos para apearse.

\- Vamos Hermi, tenemos que ir a supervisar la salida. – dijo Harry finalmente, después de que el tren se detuviera.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, si, vamos. – respondió Hermione, moviendo la cabeza como si acabara de salir de un trance.

Los dos salieron del tren y notaron dos detalles que pasaron por alto: Se había hecho de noche, y una brisa fría recorría por el andén. Harry sintió el olor fresco de los pinos que bordeaban el sendero, que descendía hasta el lago.

El azabache miró a su alrededor esperando oír el familiar grito de "¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!", por parte de su gran amigo Hagrid, pero aquel grito no se oyó. Una voz de mujer muy diferente gritaba con un enérgico tono: "¡Los de primero pónganse en fila aquí, por favor! ¡Todos los de primero conmigo!" Un farol se acercaba oscilando hacia Harry, y su luz le permitió ver la prominente barbilla y el severo corte de pelo de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la bruja que el año anterior había sustituido durante un tiempo a Hagrid como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- _¿¡Que!?_ – no es que Harry odiara a esa profesora, simplemente le desagradaba que Hagrid no estuviera en su puesto, como hacía siempre. - ¿¡Dónde está Hagrid!? - preguntó en voz alta.

\- ¡Harry, presta atención! – le regañó Hermione, haciendo que su novio volviera a concentrarse en la supervisión, enfurruñado.

No tuvo tiempo de pedir a Ron su opinión acerca de la presencia de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, ya que este se había marchado rápidamente junto con las chicas y Neville. Antes de dar por finalizada la supervisión, tuvo que sacar a un estudiante novato del pequeño armario de escobas que había en el antepenúltimo vagón.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el azabache, cuando salió del vagón junto con el estudiante de primero.

\- S-si, gracias por sacarme de allí señor Potter. – le dijo el muchacho con los nervios por las nubes. Llevaba un aparato dental y el cabello castaño.

\- ¿Señor Potter? – repitió el joven mago, como si fuera raro para él que le llamaran "señor". Negó con la cabeza antes de preguntar. - ¿Quién te encerró allí? -

\- Un tipo muy grande y gordo, creo que se parecía a un gorila. – respondió el muchacho con timidez.

\- ¿Llevaba túnica verde? – siguió Harry, empezando a enfadarse.

\- Si, ¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico con aparatos dentales, manteniéndose curioso.

\- ¡Hmph! Seguro que fueron Crabbe o Goyle. – bufó Harry, cruzándose de brazos. – Ese par de idiotas me van a oír. – luego cogió de la mano al chico de primero. – Ven, te llevaré con Hag…digo, con la profesora Grubbly-Plank. Ella y el resto de alumnos de primero deben ir en los botes. –

\- ¿¡Iremos en botes!? – el muchacho parecía asustado. - ¡No me gusta navegar! ¿Y si me mareo? –

\- ¿Eres de familia de magos, o vienes del mundo muggle? – preguntó Harry con calma.

\- Soy…del mundo muggle. – susurró el muchacho con timidez. - ¿Hay algo de malo? –

\- Para nada, no debes preocuparte por eso. – respondió Harry con un brillo en los ojos. – Los botes tienen magia, no te marearas. – añadió, con la intención de tranquilizarlo.

\- ¿De verdad? – el muchacho parecía esperanzado.

\- Por supuesto, ya lo verás, es una experiencia divertida. – sonrió Harry, indicándole con señas a la profesora Grubbly-Plank que llevaba al último alumno de primero restante. - Anda, ve, y no dejes que se metan contigo. –

\- ¡Lo haré! – respondió el muchacho, despidiéndose con la mano mientras se iba con el resto de estudiantes de primero, que miraban curiosos a Harry. - ¡Gracias por la ayuda, señor Potter! –

Harry le mostró un pulgar arriba, mientras que el muchacho se subía a uno de los botes junto con varios compañeros de su curso.

\- Pues, parece que no todos los pequeños piensan que eres un chiflado. – comentó Hermione, desde sus espaldas. – Vaya, diría que les caes bien y todo. –

\- Ya lo sé, es que soy adorable. – dijo Harry en tono presumido, mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

Hermione negó con la cabeza divertida, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. – Anda, vámonos, se nos hace tarde. – le dijo con cariño, al mismo tiempo que le cogía de la mano.

\- De acuerdo, puede usted guiarme, mi lady. – respondió Harry con una sonrojada sonrisa.

Caminaron rápidamente porque en realidad, se les estaba haciendo tarde. Cuando por fin alcanzaron a sus amigos, estos ya se habían subido en un carruaje tirado, como siempre, por Thestrals: Unos caballos esqueléticos que solo podían ser vistos por aquellos que habían visto la muerte.

Hermione quedó perpleja cuando vio lo que tiraba del carruaje. – No…no puede ser…- susurró.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – preguntó Ron, mirando la cara asustada de la castaña.

Harry sabía lo que pasaba, y era que esta vez, Hermione podía ver a los Thestrals. La razón que se le ocurría para que estuviera pasando era porque bajo la identidad de Lady Intemotus, contempló la masacre provocada por los mortífagos en el estadio de Manchester, y por ende, vio morir gente frente a sus ojos. Hermione quizás recordó el motivo de aquel fenómeno, porque negó rápidamente con la cabeza e hizo como que no pasaba nada.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó ella con una voz tímida, mientras se sentaba al lado de Chloe. – A sido el primero día y ya nos ha tocado vérnoslas con Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle. – comentó con disgusto, y claramente, usándolo como excusa para no hablar de su nueva capacidad para ver a los Thestrals.

\- Por no mencionar que uno de esos dos gorilas a encerrado a un estudiante de primer año dentro del armario de las escobas en el antepenúltimo vagón. – añadió Harry con enfado, y de paso, para ayudar a su chica con su excusa. Se sentó al lado de Ron y cerró la portezuela tras él.

\- ¿Habéis visto a Grubbly-Plank? - preguntó Ginny. - ¿Qué hace aquí? No se habrá marchado Hagrid, ¿verdad? –

\- Ojalá que no. - dijo Luna con tristeza. – Es un buen hombre, se preocupa mucho por las criaturas del bosque. Es una pena que la mayoría de los de mi casa piensen que no es buen profesor. –

\- Pues ya les estas diciendo a los de Ravenclaw que se compren gafas. – bufó Chloe con indignación.

\- ¡Eso! – le apoyaron Harry, Ron y Ginny.

El azabache, al darse cuenta de que su novia hizo como si nada, le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Ella carraspeó y dijo: - Sí, sí...diles eso, si…-

\- Puede que piensen eso, pero a los de Ravenclaw también nos da mucha risa. - comentó Luna con una sonrisa. – Siempre nos trae lecciones con sorpresa. –

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que os gustan las clases con Escregutos? – preguntó Ron mientras las ruedas del carruaje empezaban a moverse.

Los coches, traqueteando y balanceándose, avanzaban en caravana por el camino. Cuando pasaron entre los dos altos pilares de piedra, adornados con sendos cerdos alados en la parte de arriba, que había a ambos lados de la verja de los jardines del colegio, Harry se inclinó hacia delante para ver si había luz en la cabaña de Hagrid, junto al Bosque Prohibido, pero los jardines estaban completamente a oscuras. El castillo de Hogwarts, sin embargo, se erguía ante ellos: un imponente conjunto de torrecillas, negro como el azabache contra el oscuro cielo, con alguna que otra ventana muy iluminada en la parte superior.

Los carruajes se detuvieron con un tintineo cerca de los escalones de piedra que conducían a las puertas de roble, y Harry fue el primero en apearse. Se dio la vuelta una vez más para comprobar si había alguna ventana iluminada cerca del bosque, pero no distinguió señales de vida en la cabaña de Hagrid.

\- _¿Dónde estará?_ – se preguntó el azabache, empezando a preocuparse. Cabizbajo, se unió a la muchedumbre que corría escalones arriba y entraba en el castillo.

Capítulo 124 - ¿¡Quién es ese sapo!?

El vestíbulo resplandecía con la luz de las antorchas, y en él resonaban los pasos de los alumnos que caminaban por el suelo de losas de piedra hacia las puertas que había a la derecha, las cuales conducían al Gran Comedor donde iba a celebrarse el banquete de bienvenida. Los alumnos fueron sentándose a las cuatro largas mesas del Gran Comedor, que pertenecían a cada una de las casas del colegio, bajo un techo negro sin estrellas, idéntico al cielo que podía verse a través de las altas ventanas. Las velas que flotaban en el aire, sobre las mesas, iluminaban a los plateados fantasmas que había desperdigados por el comedor, así como los rostros de los alumnos, que hablaban con entusiasmo intercambiando noticias del verano, saludando a gritos a los amigos de otras casas y examinándose los recientes cortes de pelo y las nuevas túnicas. Una vez más, Harry se fijó en que la gente le miraba con diversas expresiones, que afortunadamente, en su mayoría, eran de admiración. Entonces tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que las publicaciones de "El Profeta" no había manchado del todo su reputación.

Luna se separó de ellos al llegar a la mesa de Ravenclaw. En cuanto los demás llegaron a la de Gryffindor. Harry y sus amigos de casa se sentaron juntos en mitad de la gran mesa, frotándose las manos, y ansiosos porque el banquete diera comienzo tras el discurso anual de Dumbledore. El joven mago trató de localizar a Hagrid entre las mesas de los profesores, pero nada.

\- Ahí tampoco está. – bufó.

Ron y Hermione recorrieron también la mesa con la mirada, aunque en realidad no hacía falta: por su estatura, Hagrid destacaba enseguida en cualquier lugar.

\- No puede haberse marchado. - comentó Ron, que parecía un tanto angustiado.

\- Claro que no - dijo Harry firmemente.

\- No le habrá... pasado nada, ¿verdad? - sugirió Hermione con inquietud.

\- No. - respondió Harry de inmediato.

\- Pero ¿entonces dónde está? –

Se produjo una pausa, y luego Harry habló en voz baja para que no lo oyeran los demás, mientras que Chloe y Ginny se burlaban de la cara que ponía Parkinson desde su asiento.

\- A lo mejor todavía no ha vuelto. Ya sabéis...,de su misión, de eso que ha estado haciendo este verano para Dumbledore. – dijo él.

\- Sí... Sí, debe de ser eso. - coincidió Ron, más tranquilo. – No le preguntaste a donde fue Hagrid? –

\- ¿A Dumbledore? Hm…no, lamentablemente no. – admitió el azabache. – Pero si no vuelve en los siguientes meses me veré obligado a preguntárselo. – añadió con decisión.

Mientras hablaban, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y siguió recorriendo la mesa de los profesores con la mirada, como si allí fuera a encontrar alguna explicación convincente a la ausencia de Hagrid. - ¿Quién es ésa? - preguntó de pronto, señalando hacia la mitad de la mesa.

Harry miró hacia donde indicaba su chica. Primero se detuvo en la figura del profesor Dumbledore, que estaba sentado en el centro en su silla de oro de alto respaldo, con una túnica de color morado oscuro salpicada de estrellas plateadas y un sombrero a juego. Dumbledore tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, que le decía algo al oído. Harry pensó que esa mujer parecía una tía solterona: era rechoncha y bajita, y tenía el cabello pardusco, corto y rizado. Se había puesto una espantosa diadema de color rosa que hacía juego con la esponjosa chaqueta de punto del mismo tono que llevaba sobre la túnica. Entonces la mujer giró un poco la cabeza para beber un sorbo de su copa, y Harry vio un pálido rostro que recordaba al de un sapo y dos ojos saltones y con bolsas.

\- _¿¡Quién es ese sapo!?_ – saltó de repente la voz de Sombra.

\- _Oh no, ¡me había librado de ti por vacaciones!_ – se quejó Harry. No escuchaba la voz de su "lado oscuro" desde hacía semanas, concretamente, desde que le pidiera que se marchara la última vez que le escuchó.

\- _¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te metas en esa cabeza de serrín la sencilla idea de que no puedes vivir sin mí, Potter?_ – se burló Sombra.

\- _Querrás decir que no puedo vivir contigo aquí, dando la lata._ – bufó el azabache con irritación.

\- ¿Qué sucede Harry? – le preguntó Hermione, mientras le frotaba la mano. - ¿Sigues preocupado por Hagrid? –

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, sí, pero ahora mismo mi cabeza tiene otros…problemas a parte. – respondió Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados. – No preguntes, son cosas mías. – añadió, mientras escuchaba a Sombra reírse de él a carcajadas.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensar en enfadarse con la voz irritante, pues en ese instante acaparaba su atención la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que acababa de aparecer detrás de la mesa de los profesores, para ir hasta el extremo de la mesa y sentarse en el lugar que debería haber ocupado Hagrid. Eso significaba que los de primer año ya habían cruzado el lago y habían llegado al castillo; y en efecto, unos segundos más tarde se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor. Por ellas entró una larga fila de alumnos de primero, con pinta de asustados, guiados por la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba en las manos un taburete sobre el que reposaba un viejo sombrero de mago, muy remendado y zurcido, con una ancha rasgadura cerca del raído borde.

El cuchicheo de la gente en el Gran Comedor cesó. Los de primer año se pusieron en fila delante de la mesa de los profesores, de cara al resto de los alumnos, y la profesora McGonagall dejó con cuidado el taburete delante de ellos y luego se apartó. Los rostros de los de primero relucían débilmente a la luz de las velas. Había un muchacho hacia la mitad de la fila que temblaba, y el azabache lo reconoció casi en el acto cuando vio sus aparatos dentales: Era el niño al que encontró encerrado en el armario de las escobas del expreso de Hogwarts.

Durante un momento, Harry recordó lo emocionado que él estaba el día que tuvo que esperar allí de pie a que le tocara el turno de someterse al examen que decidiría a qué casa pertenecería, a diferencia de los estudiantes de primero que esperaban su veredicto final.

\- _Un grato recuerdo, sin duda._ – pensó.

\- _Si, ya solo te faltaba darle un besito al sombrero._ – se burló Sombra.

 _\- ¡Cállate cotorra!_ – gruñó el azabache.

El colegio entero permanecía expectante, conteniendo la respiración. Entonces la rasgadura que el sombrero tenía cerca del borde se abrió, como si fuera una boca, y el Sombrero Seleccionador se puso a cantar:

\- Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga, los fundadores del colegio creían que jamás se separarían. Todos tenían el mismo objetivo, un solo deseo compartían: crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos. "¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!", decidieron los cuatro amigos sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar. Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor? Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, a ellos podía compararse. ¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal? ¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse tan buenas amistades? Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros toda la triste y lamentable historia. Dijo Slytherin: - "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que tengan pura ascendencia."; Dijo Ravenclaw: - "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos de probada inteligencia." - Dijo Gryffindor: - "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que estén dispuestos a superarse." Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos, y trataré a todos por igual." Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores acogía en su casa a los que quería. Slytherin sólo aceptaba a los magos de sangre limpia y gran astucia, como él, mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba a los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audaces tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor. La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto y todo su saber les transmitía. De este modo las casas y sus fundadores mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad. Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía durante largos años de felicidad, hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia, que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría. Dos de las cuatro casas que, como parte de cuatro pilares, habían sostenido nuestra escuela se pelearon entre ellas y, divididas, querían dominar. Entonces parecía que el colegio mucho no podría aguantar, pues siempre había duelos y peleas entre aquellos dos grandes amigos. Hasta que por fin una mañana el viejo Slytherin partió, y aunque las peleas cesaron, el colegio muy triste se quedó. -

\- _Aún no he conseguido ver la pelea entre Gryffindor y Slytherin._ – pensó el azabache con intriga. – _¿Saldrá en alguno de los sellos del conocimiento pendientes?_ –

\- _Ve tu a saber, yo la única ventaja que he encontrado en esos dichosos sellos son los poderes que obtienes._ – comentó Sombra, sin mucha burla de por medio. - _¿Qué hay de la telepatía? ¿No piensas darle uso? –_

\- _¿Eh? Bueno, no había pensado en ello. Quiero decir, no sé cómo darle un uso útil._ – dijo Harry desde su mente, un tanto confuso.

\- _Pues no te vendría mal practicarlo._ – dijo Sombra. – Por ejemplo, en la casa de tu padrino…-

\- No sé si sea prudente, ya que si lo uso se podría considerar como magia realizada por menores. – respondió Harry, pensando. - _Vaya, ¿y que se te da a ti ahora por preocuparte por mis habilidades? -_

\- _Nada, simplemente me parecía raro que no aprovecharas una habilidad tan extraordinariamente útil._ – bufó Sombra. – _Vamos Potter, no todo el mundo puede hablar con otros a través de la mente._ –

\- _Bueno, lo intentaré después, déjame escuchar al sombrero._ – se quejó Harry.

\- Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores quedaron reducidos a tres volvieron a estar unidas las casas como pensaban estarlo siempre. – siguió el Sombrero. - Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta, y todos sabéis para qué: yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa porque ésa es mi misión, pero este año iré más lejos, escuchad atentamente mi canción: aunque estoy condenado a separaros creo que con eso cometemos un error. Aunque debo cumplir mi deber y cada año tengo que dividiros, sigo pensando que así no lograremos eliminar el miedo que tenemos. Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales, las lecciones que la historia nos enseña, y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado por malignas fuerzas externas, y que si unidos no permanecemos por dentro nos desmoronaremos. Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos. Que comience la Selección. -

El sombrero se quedó quieto y su discurso fue recibido con un fuerte aplauso, aunque por primera vez, según recordaba Harry, se escucharon al mismo tiempo murmullos y cuchicheos. Por todo el Gran Comedor los alumnos intercambiaban comentarios con sus vecinos, y Harry, mientras aplaudía como los demás, sabía con exactitud de qué hablaban.

\- _Claro que lo sabes_. – se burló Sombra, empezando a ironizar. – _Están diciendo "Miren, es Harry Potter, el loco demente que hace creer a todos que Voldy está de vuelta" o "¡Mirad, es Potterman! Si pudo con un dragoncillo, ¿Por qué no incineró al viejo Voldy de una buena vez?" Que es, creo yo, lo que debió hacer el cementerio, pero no, el señorito debía guardarle respeto a los enterrados, lo cuales no se enteraban de na…-_

\- _¡No me interesa lo que me digas, idiota!_ – gruñó el azabache. – _¡Le guardaré su merecido respeto a los fallecidos, digas lo que digas!_ –

\- _¿Incluso si se tratase del viejo Voldy?_ – cuestionó Sombra.

\- _Nah, a ese lo incineraré y luego arrojaré sus cenizas a un volcán. Así me aseguraré de que no vuelva a contaminar el mundo con su presencia._ – respondió Harry con burla.

\- Este año se ha ido un poco por las ramas, ¿no? - comentó Ron, arqueando las cejas y sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, pero tiene mucha razón. – repuso Harry, volviendo a la realidad. – Además que existen algunos Slytherin capaces de probar lo que dijo. - añadió, mirando con discreción a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Alison mantenía su mirada fría y fulminante dirigida a Parkinson, que me mantenía temblorosa en su asiento.

El Sombrero Seleccionador solía limitarse a describir las diferentes cualidades que buscaba cada una de las casas de Hogwarts y su forma de seleccionar a los alumnos. Harry no recordaba que el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera dado consejos al colegio.

Por otra parte, Draco seguía mostrándose frío e inexpresivo. A Harry le recordaba un poco al profesor Snape la primera vez que lo conoció. Ni si quiera miraba hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors, sino que su atención estaba totalmente puesta en el sombrero seleccionador.

 _\- ¿Crees que el viejo Voldy le haya hecho algo en la cabeza a ese chico?_ – preguntó Sombra

\- _No lo sé, está muy extraño._ – dijo Harry mentalmente.

\- Me pregunto si habrá hecho advertencias como ésta alguna otra vez. - dijo Hermione con ansiedad.

\- Sí, ya lo creo. - afirmó Nick Casi Decapitado, que pasaba por la mesa. Dándoselas de entendido e inclinándose hacia ella a través de Neville (quien hizo una mueca, pues era muy desagradable tener a un fantasma atravesando tu cuerpo). - El sombrero se cree obligado a prevenir al colegio siempre que...-

ero la profesora McGonagall, que esperaba para empezar a leer la lista de alumnos de primer año, miraba a los ruidosos muchachos con aquellos ojos que abrasaban. Nick Casi Decapitado se llevó un transparente dedo a los labios y se sentó remilgadamente tieso, y los murmullos cesaron de inmediato. La profesora McGonagall, tras recorrer por última vez las cuatro mesas con el entrecejo fruncido, bajó la vista hacia el largo trozo de pergamino que tenía entre las manos y pronunció el primer nombre: - Abercrombie, Euan. –

Euan, que seguía muerto de miedo, se adelantó dando trompicones y se puso el sombrero en la cabeza; sus grandes orejas impidieron que éste se le cayera hasta los hombros. El sombrero caviló unos instantes, y luego la rasgadura que tenía cerca del borde volvió a abrirse y gritó: - ¡Gryffindor! –

Harry aplaudió entusiasmadamente, con el resto de los de su casa mientras Euan Abercrombie iba tambaleándose hasta su mesa y se sentaba; parecía que estaba deseando que se lo tragara la tierra para que nadie volviera a mirarlo jamás.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Euan! – le felicitó Harry, con una sonrisa afable y mostrándole el pulgar arriba.

El muchacho lo miró asustado y dijo con timidez: - ¡Gra-gracias, señor Potter! – y luego desvió de nuevo la mirada, mientras algunos lo miraban con curiosidad.

\- Pff, ¿"señor Potter"? – dijo Ron, riéndose. – Caramba Harry, no sabía que te habías hecho viejo antes que yo…-

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Es solo una formalidad! – bufó Harry, pero solo hizo que el resto de sus amigos se rieran.

Poco a poco, la larga fila de alumnos de primero fue disminuyendo. En las pausas que había entre la lectura de los nombres y la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador, Harry oía cómo a Ron y a Chloe les sonaban las tripas.

\- _Par de tragones insatisfechos._ – pensó el azabache, negando con la cabeza, divertido.

\- _¿Habrá una nueva obra de Shakespeare?_ – preguntó Sombra en tono de burla.

\- _No lo sé, pero no me importaría ver otra._ – afirmó Harry, recordando el drama que hicieron Ron y Chloe el año anterior.

Finalmente seleccionaron a "Zeller, Rose" para Hufflepuff, y la profesora McGonagall recogió el sombrero y el taburete y se los llevó mientras el profesor Dumbledore se ponía en pie.

A Harry le alegraba que, al menos, el resto de sus profesores siguieran presentes, y por supuesto, su estimado director. Era cierto que tuvo algunas discusiones con él respecto a los ataques de los mortífagos, pero la confianza entre ellos era evidente. Tenía la sensación de que su regreso a Hogwarts, tan esperado, estaba lleno de inesperadas sorpresas, como notas discordantes en una canción conocida. Sin embargo, la ceremonia era, al menos en aquel instante, como se suponía que debía ser: el director del colegio se levantaba para saludarlos a todos antes del banquete de bienvenida.

\- A los nuevos - empezó Dumbledore con voz sonora, los brazos abiertos y extendidos y una radiante sonrisa en los labios. - os digo: ¡bienvenidos! Y a los que no sois nuevos os repito: ¡bienvenidos otra vez! En toda reunión hay un momento adecuado para los discursos, y como éste no lo es, ¡al ataque! -

Las palabras de Dumbledore fueron recibidas con risas y aplausos, y el director se sentó con sumo cuidado y se echó la larga barba sobre un hombro para que no se le metiera en el plato, pues la comida había aparecido por arte de magia, y las cinco largas mesas estaban llenas a rebosar de trozos de carne asada, pasteles y bandejas de verduras, pan, salsas y jarras de zumo de calabaza.

Ron y Chloe lanzaron una especie de "grito de guerra" antes de lanzarse al banquete, cogiendo media bandeja de cada una de las que había presentes, bajo la nostálgica mirada de Sir Nicholas.

\- ¿Qué decía usted antes de que se iniciara la Ceremonia de Selección? - le preguntó Hermione al fantasma. - Eso de que el sombrero podía lanzar advertencias. –

\- ¡Ah, sí! - contestó Sir Nicholas, contento de tener un motivo para apartar la mirada de Ron y Chloe, quienes estaban devorando patatas asadas con un entusiasmo casi indecente. - Sí, he oído al sombrero lanzar advertencias otras veces, siempre que ha detectado momentos de grave peligro para el colegio. Y, por supuesto, el consejo siempre ha sido el mismo: permaneced unidos, fortaleceos por dentro.

\- ¿Cóbo va a fabeb um fombebo fi el cobefio ftá em belifro? - preguntó Ron.

Tenía la boca tan llena que Harry creyó que era todo un logro que hubiera conseguido articular algún sonido.

\- ¿Cómo decís? - preguntó con mucha educación Sir Nicholas mientras Hermione hacía una mueca de asco.

Ron tragó como pudo y repitió: - ¿Cómo va a saber un sombrero si el colegio está en peligro? –

\- No tengo ni idea. - respondió el fantasma. - Bueno, vive en el despacho de Dumbledore, así que supongo que allí se entera de cosas. –

\- ¿Y pretende que todas las casas sean amigas? - inquirió Chloe tras tragar lo que tenía en la boca, y echando un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Pansy Parkinson seguía vigilada de cerca por Alison Flinton. – Si sale pocas veces del despacho de Dumbledore, dudo mucho que sea consciente de la dificultad de su petición…-

\- Mirad, no deberíais adoptar esa actitud. - les aconsejó Nick en tono reprobatorio. - Cooperación pacífica, ésa es la clave. Nosotros, los fantasmas, pese a pertenecer a diferentes casas, mantenemos vínculos de amistad. Aunque haya competitividad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, a mí ni se me ocurriría provocar una discusión con el Barón Sanguinario. –

\- ¿No será porque le tiene miedo? – preguntó Ron.

Sir Nicholas se ofendió mucho. - ¿Miedo? ¡Creo poder afirmar que yo, sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, nunca jamás he pecado de cobarde! La noble sangre que corre por mis venas...-

\- Pero Nick, usted ya está muerto. – observó Chloe. – Ya no hay manera de que sangre…-

\- ¡Es una forma de hablar! - exclamó Sir Nicholas, tan enojado que empezó a temblarle aparatosamente la cabeza sobre el cuello medio rebanado. - ¡Espero tener todavía libertad para utilizar las palabras que se me antojen, dado que los placeres de la comida y de la bebida me han sido negados! Pero ¡ya estoy acostumbrado a que los alumnos se rían de mi muerte, os lo aseguro! –

\- ¿En serio? – cuestionó Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. – No sabía que yo me pasaba el año escolar burlándome de Sir Nicholas…- dijo en tono de broma.

\- Querido muchacho ya sé que tú me tienes respeto, pero desearía que más estudiantes de mi casa lo tuvieran también. – farfulló Sir Nicholas. Se elevó, se colocó bien el sombrero con plumas y se fue hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, donde se sentó entre los hermanos Creevey, Colin y Dennis.

\- Enhorabuena chicos. – les soltó Hermione a Ron y Chloe.

\- ¿Qué? - protestó el pelirrojo, indignado. - ¿Tan difícil es que aclare si le tiene miedo al Barón o no? –

\- En principio yo creo que no es miedo. – comentó Chloe, pensativa. - Tal vez se trate de un frío respeto entre los dos. Después de todo, Nick es miembro del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza. –

\- Pff, para lo que le sirve. – bufó Ron. A cambió, Chloe le soltó una colleja.

Harry no prestaba demasiada atención a sus amigos. Estaba más al pendiente de lo que tendría que hacer después de la cena: Guiar a los estudiantes de primero hasta la Sala Común. ¿Confiarían en él? ¿O tratarían de alejarse por temor a su supuesta locura?

\- _No estoy loco, lo que pasa es que no quieren creer que Voldemort está de vuelta._ – bufó el azabache mentalmente, tras comerse su pastel de filete y riñones, y preparándose para devorar una gran ración de su tarta de melaza favorita.

\- _No necesitas al viejo Voldy para demostrar que estas chiflado._ – se burló Sombra. - _¡Mírate! ¡El retador de magos avanzados! ¡El derriba dragones! ¡El imbécil con sueños cursis de cuentos de hadas! Huy si, ya estoy preparándome para soportar otra de tus patéticas historietas, en los que debes salvar a tu damisela…_ -

 _\- ¡ESO ES PRIVADO!_ – se quejó Harry.

\- _No para mí, listillo._ – replicó Sombra, riéndose.

Cuando todos los alumnos terminaron de comer y el nivel de ruido del Gran Comedor empezó a subir de nuevo, Dumbledore se puso una vez más en pie. Las conversaciones se interrumpieron al instante y todos giraron la cabeza para mirar al director.

\- Bueno, ahora que estamos digiriendo otro magnífico banquete, os pido un instante de atención para los habituales avisos de principio de curso. - anunció Dumbledore. - Los de primer año deben saber que los alumnos tienen prohibido entrar en los bosques de los terrenos del castillo, y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberían recordarlo. - Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y rieron por lo bajo. - El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido, y según dice ya van cuatrocientas sesenta y dos veces, que os recuerde a todos que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase, así como unas cuantas cosas más que podéis revisar en la larga lista que hay colgada en la puerta de su despacho.

Este año hay dos cambios en el profesorado. Estamos muy contentos de dar la bienvenida a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, que se encargará de las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; también nos complace enormemente presentaros a la profesora Umbridge, la nueva responsable de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- _¿Umbridge?_ – pensó el joven mago, que no tardó en recordar aquel apellido. – _No será…¿¡la subsecretaria de Fudge!?_ –

\- _Anda, ¿así se llama ese sapo tan horrendo?_ – inquirió Sombra. - _¿Qué va saber ella de defensa? Como no utilice su gran bocota para tragarse los hechizos…-_

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en reír por la ocurrencia de Sombra. Estaba demasiado preocupado por el hecho de que Dumbledore no especificara cuanto tiempo se quedaría la profesora Grubbly-Plank en el puesto de Hagrid. Y al parecer, sus amigos pensaban lo mismo, por las caras que ponían.

\- Las pruebas para los equipos de Quidditch de cada casa tendrán lugar en...-

Se interrumpió e interrogó con la mirada a la profesora Umbridge. Como no era mucho más alta de pie que sentada, se produjo un momento de confusión ya que nadie entendía por qué Dumbledore había dejado de hablar; pero entonces la profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta, "Ejem, ejem", y los alumnos se dieron cuenta de que se había levantado y de que pretendía pronunciar un discurso.

Dumbledore sólo vaciló unos segundos; luego se sentó con elegancia y miró con interés a la profesora Umbridge, como si lo que más deseara fuera oírla hablar. Otros miembros del profesorado no fueron tan hábiles disimulando su sorpresa. Las cejas de la profesora Sprout habían subido hasta la raíz de su airosa melena, y la profesora McGonagall tenía la boca más delgada que nunca. Harry, inevitablemente, solo recordaba a un profesor que se le hubiera ocurrido interrumpir al profesor Dumbledore en pleno discurso, y ese no era otro que…

\- _¡Idiotizado Lockhart!_ – se burló de nuevo Sombra.

\- _Me temo que esa es de las pocas cosas en las que coincido contigo._ – bufó Harry.

Muchos alumnos sonrieron; era evidente que aquella mujer no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas en Hogwarts.

\- Gracias, señor director - empezó la profesora Umbridge con una sonrisa tonta. - , por esas amables palabras de bienvenida. –

\- _¿Y así se lo agradece al viejo?_ – se rió Sombra. – _Venga, ¿Dónde está ese besote de sapo? ¡Hahahaha!_ – Harry se limitó a rodar los ojos.

Tenía una voz muy chillona y entrecortada, de niña pequeña, y Harry sintió hacia ella una aversión que no podía explicarse. Había algo en esa señora que le desagradaba, desde su estúpida voz hasta su esponjosa chaqueta de punto de color rosa. La profesora Umbridge volvió a carraspear ("Ejem, ejem") y continuó su discurso.

\- ¡Bueno, en primer lugar, quiero decir que me alegro de haber vuelto a Hogwarts! - sonrió, enseñando unos dientes muy puntiagudos. - ¡Y de ver tantas caritas felices que me miran! -

Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Ninguna de las caras que vio tenía el aspecto de sentirse feliz. Más bien al contrario, todas parecían muy sorprendidas de que se dirigieran a ellas como si tuvieran cinco años.

\- _Esa mujer piensa que esto es un parvulario muggle._ – bufó Sombra. - _¡Potter! ¡Conviértela en sapo! ¡AH, NO! ¡Espera! ¡Que ella no lo necesita porque ya es uno! ¡HAHAHAHA!_ –

\- _¡Cállate de una vez, pelmazo!_ – gruñó el azabache desde su mente, aunque por otra parte le estaba costando no reírse.

\- ¡Estoy impaciente por conoceros a todos y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenos amigos! –

Al oír aquello, los alumnos se miraron unos a otros; algunos ya no podían contener una sonrisa burlona.

\- Estoy dispuesta a ser amiga suya mientras no tenga que ponerme nunca esa chaqueta. - le susurró Parvati a Lavender, y ambas rieron por lo bajo.

La profesora Umbridge se aclaró la garganta una vez más («Ejem, ejem»), pero cuando habló de nuevo su voz ya no sonaba tan entrecortada como antes. Sonaba mucho más seria, y ahora sus palabras tenían un tono monótono, como si se las hubiera aprendido de memoria.

\- El Ministerio de la Magia siempre ha considerado de vital importancia la educación de los jóvenes magos y de las jóvenes brujas. Los excepcionales dones con los que nacisteis podrían quedar reducidos a nada si no se cultivaran y desarrollaran mediante una cuidadosa instrucción. Las ancestrales habilidades de la comunidad mágica deben ser transmitidas de generación en generación para que no se pierdan para siempre. El tesoro escondido del saber mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser conservado, reabastecido y pulido por aquellos que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la docencia. -

Al llegar a ese punto la profesora Umbridge hizo una pausa y saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza al resto de los profesores, pero ninguno le devolvió el saludo. Las oscuras cejas de la profesora McGonagall se habían contraído hasta tal punto que parecía un halcón, y a Harry no se le escapó la mirada de complicidad que intercambió con la profesora Sprout, mientras Umbridge carraspeaba otra vez y seguía con su perorata.

\- Cada nuevo director o directora de Hogwarts ha aportado algo a la gran tarea de gobernar este histórico colegio, y así es como debe ser, pues si no hubiera progreso se llegaría al estancamiento y a la desintegración. Sin embargo, hay que poner freno al progreso por el progreso, pues muchas veces nuestras probadas tradiciones no aceptan retoques. Un equilibrio, por lo tanto, entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, entre la permanencia y el cambio, entre la tradición y la innovación...-

Harry notó que su concentración disminuía, como si su cerebro se conectara y se desconectara. El silencio que siempre se apoderaba del Gran Comedor cuando hablaba Dumbledore estaba rompiéndose, pues los alumnos se acercaban unos a otros y juntaban las cabezas para cuchichear y reírse. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho charlaba la mar de animada con sus amigas. Unos cuantos asientos más allá, Luna había sacado "El Quisquilloso". Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Hufflepuff, Cedric parecía debatirse entre reírse o quedarse dormido, mientras que Ernie era uno de los pocos que seguían mirando fijamente a la profesora Umbridge, pero tenía los ojos vidriosos y Harry estaba seguro de que sólo fingía escuchar en un intento de hacer honor a la nueva insignia de prefecto que relucía en su pecho.

 _\- Tampoco hay que exagerar._ – el azabache rodó los ojos.

La profesora Umbridge no pareció reparar en la inquietud de su público. Harry tenía la impresión de que, si se hubiera desatado una revuelta delante de sus narices, ella habría continuado, impasible, con su discurso. Los profesores, a pesar de todo, seguían escuchando con atención, y Hermione parecía pendiente de cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba, aunque, a juzgar por su expresión, no eran de su agrado.

\- ...porque algunos cambios serán para mejor, y otros, con el tiempo, se demostrará que fueron errores de juicio. Entre tanto se conservarán algunas viejas costumbres, y estará bien que así se haga, mientras que otras, desfasadas y anticuadas, deberán ser abandonadas. Sigamos adelante, así pues, hacia una nueva era de apertura, eficacia y responsabilidad, decididos a conservar lo que haya que conservar, perfeccionar lo que haya que perfeccionar y recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas. –

 _\- Ah…estoy hasta la capucha de esa mujer._ – masculló Sombra. – _Menudo rollazo. Mira Potter, me piro a dormir, yo no estoy para este muermo…_ -

\- _¿En serio duermes?_ – preguntó Harry, extrañado.

\- _Solo cuando me aburro._ – respondió Sombra. – _Y esto ha sido casi tan patético como verte montado encima de ese pajarraco con patas de caballo al que llamas Bambi._ –

\- _Es Buckbeack._ – le corrigió el azabache, en tono aburrido desde su cabeza. Sin embargo, Sombra se quedó callado de nuevo, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que su mente volvía a estar libre de un charlatán extremadamente charlatán.

Y tras pronunciar esa última frase la mujer se sentó. Dumbledore aplaudió y los profesores lo imitaron, aunque Harry se fijó en que varios de ellos sólo juntaban las manos una o dos veces y luego paraban. Unos cuantos alumnos aplaudieron también, pero el final del discurso, del que en realidad sólo habían escuchado unas palabras, pilló desprevenidos a casi todos, y antes de que pudieran empezar a aplaudir como es debido, Dumbledore ya había dejado de hacerlo.

\- Muchas gracias, profesora Umbridge, ha sido un discurso sumamente esclarecedor. - dijo con una inclinación de cabeza. - Y ahora, como iba diciendo, las pruebas de Quidditch se celebrarán...-

\- Sí, sí que ha sido esclarecedor…- comentó Hermione en voz baja.

\- No me irás a decir que te ha gustado. - repuso Ron mirándola con ojos vidriosos.

\- No puedes hablar en serio Hermione. – bostezó Chloe. - Ha sido el discurso más aburrido que he oído jamás…mira, ya quiero irme a dormir…-

\- Y yo estoy encantado de apuntarme. – sonrió Ron. Entonces la rubia se le quedó mirando, y poco después se sonrojó mucho. – N-no, no, no es lo que piensas, yo me voy a la habitación de los chicos. – añadió rápidamente, y con las orejas rojas.

\- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, con respecto a esclarecedor. – le dijo Harry a Hermione. – Si la subsecretaria del ministerio está aquí solo puede significar una cosa…-

\- En efecto…- asintió la castaña con seriedad. - Significa que el Ministerio está inmiscuyéndose en Hogwarts. –

De pronto se produjo un gran estrépito a su alrededor; era evidente que Dumbledore los había despedido a todos, porque los alumnos se habían puesto en pie y se disponían a salir del Gran Comedor.

\- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Los alumnos de primero. – señaló a los más pequeños de la casa Gryffindor. - ¿A qué esperas? - preguntó, mientras miraba como Ernie Macmillan se había puesto manos a la obra, guiando a los estudiantes nuevos de Hufflepuff.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! – emocionado, y de un salto magistral, Harry se puso en frente de la fila de alumnos de primero. – ¡Gryffindors de primer año! ¡Seguidme hasta la torre! – dijo en tono triunfal y alzando el puño, y los de primero, para su sorpresa, parecían bastante entusiasmados por seguirle. Mientras tanto, Hermione se llevaba una mano a la cabeza por la tontería de su novia y Ron se reía junto con Chloe.

Como si se tratase de un grupo de excursionistas, los alumnos de Gryffindor de primer año siguieron al azabache hasta las puertas del Gran Comedor. Tuvieron que pararse un minuto porque Daphne Greengrass pasaba por la entrada, guiando a los nuevos alumnos de la casa Slytherin hasta las mazmorras. Tras pasar por fin el umbral de las puertas, el azabache vio en frente de él la fila de estudiantes nuevos de Ravenclaw, siendo guiados por Padma Patil.

\- Ravenclaw, vamos, por aquí. – la escuchó diciendo, mientras iban por las escaleras.

\- ¡Muy bien, chicos y chicas! – se volteó Harry, para dirigirse a los más pequeños, que miraban expectantes al prefecto con cicatriz de rayo. – ¡Haced doble fila! ¡Cogeos de la mano y preparaos para subir las escaleras! Y ojo, siempre vigilad cuando estas quieran cambiar de lugar, o de lo contrario, podríais acabar en el piso equivocado, o lo que es peor, ¡En el despacho de Filch! – bromeó.

Los estudiantes de primero intercambiaron algunas risas y cuchicheos tímidos mientras seguían a Harry.

El azabache estaba pasándoselo bien. En el fondo siempre tuvo la ilusión de contar con una oportunidad para guiar a los alumnos nuevos hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Todo iba bastante bien: Cada vez que alcanzaban un piso, Harry les daba una breve explicación de lo que podían encontrar en dicho piso, como si fuera una especia de guía turístico. Pasaron por el segundo piso, donde destacaba el aula de transformaciones; luego por el tercer piso, donde se hallaba la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; el cuarto piso, donde se encontraba la biblioteca escolar, y así siguieron. Hasta que cuando alcanzaron el quinto piso, empezaron a escuchar el molesto ruido del cacareo por parte de un Poltergeist muy travieso.

\- ¡Oooooooh! ¡Mas horribles novatos! ¡Nos lo pasaremos muuuuuuy bien! – era Peeves, que como cada año, tenía la costumbre de darles a los estudiantes de primer año su particular "Bienvenida".

\- Hola Peeves. – le saludó Harry, con una sonrisa orgullosa, antes de volverse para mirar a los estudiantes que estaba guiado. Sus caras reflejaban sorpresa y cansancio. – Ese de allí es Peeves, un travieso poltergeist al que le gusta gastar bromas…- empezó a explicar, señalando al mencionado con su pulgar.

\- Esto, señor Potter…- se escuchó la voz de Euan, el muchacho con aparato dental.

\- …no debéis tomároslo en serio. – siguió Harry, como si nada. – Solo vigilad que no os atine con algún objeto pesado…-

\- Señor Potter…- le llamó de nuevo Euan, esta vez mas audible y apuntando con su dedo a las espaldas de Harry.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Euan? – preguntó el azabache con paciencia.

\- Es Peeves, creo que tiene…-

Harry no tuvo tiempo ni de evaluar lo que llevaba Peeves. Escuchó una risilla y entonces supo que el poltergeist le iba a lanzar algo. Con un movimiento giratorio rápido, a la vez que blandía su varita, el azabache puso a levitar a tiempo lo que inmediatamente identificó como un saco de harina, a punto de estrellarse contra él.

\- ¡Oooooooh! – corearon los de primero.

\- ¿Harina? ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry con burla. – Los elfos se van a volver a enfadar contigo, Peeves. Ya la liaste bastante en la cocina el año pasado. –

\- ¡Y en el presente también, Pipipote! – rió Peeves. – ¡No veas como quedaron, parecían muñecos de nieve! ¡Oh si, adelanté la navidad! –

\- Hm…lo siento, no permitiré que les arruines el primer día. – declaró Harry, sonriendo, apuntando con el saco a Peeves. - ¡Depulso Máxima! – gritó.

Como una bala exageradamente grande, el saco de harina impactó de lleno en Peeves, cubriéndolo completamente de harina, y haciendo que adoptara una apariencia más propia de los fantasmas. Revoloteó y salió mareado en dirección a la biblioteca.

\- ¡Por cierto! ¡Creo que el Barón Sanguinario está leyendo allí dentro! – le comentó Harry en voz alta, haciendo que el poltergeist frenara en seco y huyera hacia los baños. - ¡Bah! El mismo. –

Harry se giró para ver cómo estaban los alumnos: Todos ellos reían y comentaban entre risas lo que había pasado. Euan y un compañero rubio que tenía a su costado le estaban aplaudiendo.

\- Gracias, y recordad, si no podéis realizar un hechizo capaz de ahuyentar a ese plasta, lo mejor que podéis hacer es advertirle sobre el Barón Sanguinario. – les dijo Harry. – Al parecer, le tiene un miedo terrible. –

Los alumnos de primero asintieron, antes de que Harry reanudara la marcha hasta la Torre de Gryffindor. Empezaron a recorrer los pasillos del séptimo piso al cabo de un par de minutos, hasta llegar al final del pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor, indicando a los demás pararse frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

\- ¿Contraseña? – preguntó la Señora Gorda, que se alisó los pliegues del vestido de raso de color rosa.

\- Mimbulus mimbletonia. – dijo Harry, con los brazos en jarra.

\- Correcto, adelante. - dijo la Señora Gorda, y su retrato se abrió hacia ellos, como si fuera una puerta, y en la pared dejó a la vista un agujero redondo por el que entraron Harry y compañía.

La sala común de Gryffindor, una agradable habitación circular llena de destartaladas y blandas butacas y viejas y desvencijadas mesas, parecía más acogedora que nunca. Un fuego chisporroteaba alegremente en la chimenea y había varios alumnos calentándose las manos frente a él antes de subir a sus dormitorios; al otro lado de la estancia Fred y George Weasley estaban colgando algo en el tablón de anuncios. Cuando vieron a Harry, salieron corriendo como un par de pillines.

\- _¿Qué habrán colgado en el tablón de anuncio_ s? – se preguntaba Harry, pero no tenía tiempo para analizar el contenido. Congregó a los estudiantes de primero en mitad de la sala común, ante la mirada curiosa de algunos estudiantes de segundo curso para arriba. – Muy bien, niños y niñas, los dormitorios de los chicos se encuentra arriba, mano izquierda, el dormitorio de las chicas arriba a la derecha. Una vez dentro podréis comprobar de que vuestras pertenencias se encuentran allí, esperándoos. ¿Alguna pregunta? – los alumnos de primer año negaron con la cabeza. – Muy bien, pues buenas noches a todos. - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Buenas noches señor Potter! – corearon los niños, antes de subir rápidamente por las escaleras.

\- Vaya Harry, un poco más y te llaman profesor. – comentó la voz de Neville a sus espaldas. Cuando Harry se giró para verlo, se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando, llevando consigo un libro de Herbología y a su Mimbulus Mimbletonia entre sus brazos. - ¿No es genial? Por una vez no se me va a olvidar la contraseña. –

\- Si, bueno, eso mismo pensaba. – dijo Harry entre risas. - ¿Has visto a Hermione por ahí? –

\- La vi entrando antes con los demás. – respondió Neville. – Yo creo que ya se fue a la habitación de las chicas. –

\- ¿Estabas aquí antes? – preguntó Harry.

\- Si, pero salí un momento porque me había dejado el libro de Herbología abajo. – dijo Neville, un poco avergonzado. – No importa, ya lo tengo de vuelta. -

\- Entonces me voy a dormir. – bufó Harry, sonando cansado. – Menudo día…¿vienes? –

\- Pues claro, ¿Dónde piensas que duermo? – preguntó Neville.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, y juntos subieron hasta la habitación de los chicos. Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan ya habían llegado al dormitorio y habían empezado a cubrir las paredes que había junto a sus camas con posters y fotografías.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta estaban hablando, pero se interrumpieron en cuanto lo vieron.

\- _Hm…¿de que habrán estado hablando?_ – pensó detenidamente. - ¡Hola chicos! – les saludó con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hacia su baúl para abrirlo y sacar el pijama.

\- ¡Hola, Harry! - respondió Dean, que estaba poniéndose un pijama con los colores del West Ham. - ¿Has pasado un buen verano? –

\- Por un lado, sí, por el otro, bueno…- Harry realmente no sabía que calificación podía otorgarle a sus vacaciones. Empezó siendo un infierno literal, para luego volverse unas vacaciones familiares, entre comillas, en casa de Sirius. - ¿Y tú? -

\- Sí, han sido geniales. - contestó Dean con una risita. - Mejor que el de Seamus, desde luego. Estaba contándomelo. -

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado, Seamus? - preguntó Neville mientras colocaba con mucho cuidado su Mimbulus mimbletonia sobre su mesilla de noche.

Seamus no contestó enseguida; estaba complicándose mucho la vida para asegurarse de que su póster del equipo de Quidditch de los Kenmare Kestrels quedara completamente recto.

Al fin contestó, aunque todavía estaba de espaldas a Harry. - Mi madre no quería que volviera…-

Harry se quedó quieto, justo cuando había colocado su insignia de prefecto encima de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. - ¿Por qué? – inquirió.

\- No quería que volviera a Hogwarts…- Seamus se dio la vuelta y sacó el pijama de su baúl, mirando a Harry.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe ese repentino cambio de parecer? – preguntó el azabache, devolviéndose a Seamus una mirada seria.

Seamus no contestó hasta que hubo terminado de abotonarse el pijama. – Me temo que se trata de ti…- susurró.

El azabache hizo un mohín. - A leído "El Profeta", ¿verdad? – preguntó lo obvió.

\- Si. – contestó Seamus, confirmando la evidencia. – Ella cree que Dumbledore y tu estáis locos. Pensó que era un disparate volver para juntarme con ustedes. –

Harry ya se lo imaginaba. Era remotamente imposible que nadie creyera los disparates de "El Profeta" si la mayoría de los padres que, habitualmente leían el maldito periódico, se pusieran a hablar de las publicaciones e intentaran convencer a sus hijos de ello.

\- Bueno, ¿y tú que piensas? – preguntó Harry con tranquilidad. - ¿Tú también crees que Dumbledore y yo estamos locos? –

Seamus suspiró. – Mira, yo te creo, Harry. – resopló, y el azabache pareció contento. - Y a Dumbledore también. Será viejo, pero todos sabemos que él es una persona coherente. No se inventaría una noticia de semejante calibre de la noche a la mañana, ¿no? -

\- Eso es porque no se lo ha inventado. – repuso el azabache. – Ya viste como regresé tras la tercera prueba del Torneo. Aquellas heridas no mes las hizo cualquier brujo, fue obra del mismísimo Voldemort. - todos en la habitación se estremecieron al escuchar ese nombre.

\- Pero, si es verdad que ha vuelto, ¿Por qué no se deja ver? – preguntó Seamus, sentándose a un lado de su cama. – Así no hay manera de que la gente crea en su regreso. Discutí con mi madre durante el verano y estuvo a punto de pedir la anulación de mi matricula... –

\- Lamento oír eso. – dijo Harry con algo de tristeza. – Mira, Voldemort no se deja ver porque Dumbledore sabe que está de vuelta. -

\- Harry, no digas ese nombre…- le pidió Neville con voz aterrorizada, pero el azabache se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y qué hay con eso? – inquirió Seamus.

\- ¡Es verdad! – saltó Neville de repente, junto a Trevor. - ¿No lo sabías Seamus? ¡Aquel a quien "ya sabes quién" más teme es Dumbledore! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? Mi abuela habla de ello todo el tiempo. Por algo ella cree en la versión de Dumbledore y Harry. -

\- Cierto. – añadió Dean. – La mayoría siempre lo han dicho. Dumbledore es el mayor miedo de "ya sabes quién". –

\- Exacto. – resaltó el azabache. – Con Dumbledore al corriente de su regreso, los planes de Voldemort se torcieron. Él no tenía intención de que yo sobreviviera a su encuentro. – sus tres amigos palidecieron. - La Copa estaba manipulada, ¿recordáis el mortífago que suplantó a Moody? Si, ese lo hizo. –

\- Dumbledore lo explicó todo durante el discurso del curso pasado. – dijo Neville.

\- O sea, que manipuló la copa para que cuando la cogieras, te teletransportara directo hasta "ya sabes quién". – comentó Dean con sumo interés.

\- Si. – asintió Harry.

\- Harry, creo que todos ya hemos visto lo que eres capaz de hacer, - decía Seamus. – pero aun así, ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir de nuevo a un encuentro contra "ya sabes quien"?-

Harry lo pensó detenidamente. Estaba claro que no iba a revelarles que recurrió a la influencia de la magia oscura para confrontar a Voldemort. Por lo que simplemente dijo: - Creo que tuve algo de suerte. Habilidad, sí, pero sobre todo suerte. – suspiró. – Voldemort era muy rápido…como la misma sombra. Cuando crees que lo tienes, aparecer detrás de ti solo para lanzarte una maldición asesina. – sus amigos intercambiaron miradas tensas, como si escuchara una historia de terror. – Fui llevado a un cementerio, donde Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo e intentó asesinarme para quitarse de encima la espinilla que tiene clavada (por así decirlo) desde hace catorce años, cuando intentó matarme por primera vez. –

\- ¿Por qué…está tan empeñado en matarte? – preguntó Neville, con voz tensa.

Harry sonrió con orgullo. – Al principio porque pertenecía a una familia la cual, se reveló contra él. Lo normal hubiera sido morir al lado de mis padres…pero eso no ocurrió…-

\- ¿Sabes cómo sobreviviste la primera vez? – preguntó Dean, intrigado.

El azabache miró hacia la ventana del techo. – Fue gracias a mi madre…ella puso su vida por encima de la mía…su sacrificio se convirtió en protección para mí…y yo…toda esa fama que me dieron cuando pisé después de tanto tiempo el mundo mágico…no la merezco…- susurró, cerrando los ojos. – Quise matarle…cuando lo vi quise acabar con ese miserable e impedir que volviera…pero no pude…- mascullaba con rabia. - No pude acabar con él…esta vez no hubo un rebote de maldición o algo por el estilo. – al bajar la mirada, para observar las caras asustadizas de Neville, Dean y Seamus, se volvió sombría. – Ahora…a causa de mi derrota…él está suelto…haciendo planes y preparándose para la guerra. Escucha Seamus…- el mencionado tragó saliva. – No voy a forzar a nadie a creer en mi historia, porque es una pérdida de tiempo que lo intente. A estas alturas solo me queda asumir que sin pruebas contundentes y teniendo de por medio a un periódico popular y partidistas es muy difícil convencer a la gente de lo que es verdad. Todo lo que puedo hacer ahora es…volverme más fuerte hasta que me enfrentarme a Voldemort, una vez más…-

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Harry dio por concluida la charla, porque una vez terminó de ponerse el pijama, abrió las sabanas, se metió dentro de la cama y corrió las cortinas del dosel. No sabía realmente porque se le dio por explicarles a sus compañeros de habitación una parte de la historia que el mismo consideraba reservaba para sus amigos más cercanos. Quizás se sintió impulsado a que ellos no se quedaran con una idea equivoca de lo que realmente pasó en la tercera prueba del Torneo. Quizás pensó que lo mejor era que, con un trocito de verdad, se dieran cuenta de que realmente Voldemort estaba de vuelta. Después de todo, en un momento tan importante como el que estaban pasando, era crucial mantener a cuantos podía unidos y volcados hacia un punto en común. Tal y como dejó en claro su ancestro, Godric Gryffindor, tal y como este se lo transmitió a las generaciones posteriores y dejó grabado en el Sombrero Seleccionador y en Equonovi, las casas debían mantenerse unidas.

\- _Ojalá sea posible…-_ pensó el azabache, mientras se perdía entre sus sueños.


	63. Ch125-126-Año V

Capítulo 125 – ¡Que comience Quinto!

A la mañana siguiente, el azabache se levantó de buen humor: logró tener uno de sus sueños medievales sin que Sombra metiera su voz molesta en el medio.

\- _¡Y esta vez sin interrupciones!_ – pensó muy contentó. – _Esta vez sí rescaté a la princesa…-_

El joven mago se levantó, y se dispuso a ponerse los calcetines. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Ron roncaba en la cama de al lado. La noche pasada no lo vio dormirse antes que él, por lo que pensó que tal vez, hizo algo extra antes de acostarse.

\- _¿Debería preguntarle?_ – se preguntó a si mismo Harry, una vez terminó de ponerse los pantalones y la camisa. Se acercó al pelirrojo y le movió el brazo. - ¿Ronald? Eh, vamos Ronald. –

\- ¿Queeeeeee quieres? – gaznó Ron, con la boca abierta. – Aún no quiero levantarme mamá, estoy cansado…- resopló y se acostó de lado.

Dean, Seamus y Neville, que estaban cambiándose a un costado de sus camas, estallaron en carcajadas.

\- ¡Miren eso! ¡Ronnie piensa que sigue en la casa de su mami! – se burló Dean, a quien se le calló la túnica por la carcajada.

Neville, por reírse, se cayó de espaldas con todo y pantalones, mientras que Seamus se destornillaba a su lado.

Harry rodó los ojos. - ¡Ronald! ¡Levántate de una vez! ¡Te perderás el desayuno! – exclamó, sonando lo más parecido posible a la señora Weasley.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de golpe. - ¡NOOOOO! – gimoteó, levantándose de un salto y empezando a cambiarse de ropa apresuradamente. - ¡Como alguien se acabe las magdalenas de mermelada, lo mato! – mascullaba, al mismo tiempo que se ponía los calcetines.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se unió a las carcajadas de sus compañeros, y más cuando Ron se puso la camisa del revés.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, los chicos abandonaron el dormitorio para dirigirse a la sala común.

\- Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas anoche? – le preguntó el azabache a su mejor amigo, mientras se acomodaba la insignia de prefecto y bajaba las escaleras detrás de Dean, Seamus y Neville.

\- Oh, bueno…- empezó Ron, que aún tenía pintas de haber dormido poco. - Estaba ayudando a Fred, George y Lee con cierta…mercancía…no sé si me entiendes. –

\- ¿Mas artículos para su tienda secreta? – preguntó Harry, sonriendo chistosamente.

\- Bueno, es decir, sí, y no. – farfulló Ron, sin dejar de mirar a sus alrededores como si esperara tener espías a sus espaldas. - Si conoces sus planes, sabrás que uno de ellos es el de extender la venta por todo Hogwarts, por eso pegaron un cartel en el tablero de anuncios. – le susurró al oído. - Pero no se lo digas a Hermione. Como lo vea, mis hermanos podrían…-

Se tuvo que callar de golpe, porque ya habían pasado el umbral de la puerta que daba con la sala común, donde se encontraba Hermione, que también acaba de entrar.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Ron? - le preguntó ella, cuando se reunió con los chicos en medio de la sala. - Estas un poco…¡Vaya! –

Se había quedado mirando el tablón de anuncios de la sala común, donde habían colgado un gran letrero.

 _¡GALONES DE GALEONES!_

 _¿Tus gastos superan tus ingresos?_

 _¿Te gustaría ganar un poco de oro?_

 _Si te interesa un empleo sencillo,_

 _a tiempo parcial y prácticamente indoloro,_

 _ponte en contacto con Fred y George Weasley,_

 _sala común de Gryffindor._

 _(Lamentamos decir que los aspirantes_

 _tendrán que asumir los riesgos del empleo.)_

\- ¿Pero qué demo…? ¡Se han pasado tres pueblos! – se quejó Hermione, y descolgó el letrero que Fred y George habían clavado encima de un póster que anunciaba la fecha de la primera excursión a Hogsmeade, que sería en octubre. - Vamos a tener que hablar con ellos, Harry. –

\- _¡Ese par de idiotas!_ _¡Mira que colgar eso en el tablón de anuncios!_ – pensó el azabache, alterado. Fred y George acababan de volver a Hogwarts y pronto Harry debería actuar como el prefecto que era. – Descuida, cuando los encuentre me van a oír…- susurró irritado.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntaron Hermione y Ron, con distintos tonos.

\- Nadie les ha dado permiso de colgar semejante letrerito. – bufó Harry, cogiendo el letrero que arrancó Hermione del tablero. Una vez lo dobló, se lo guardó en la túnica. – Por ahora, vámonos a desayunar. –

\- Pero Harry…- empezó Ron, pero en ese momento alguien se abalanzó sobre sus hombros, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Era Chloe. - ¡Ronnie! – le dijo cariñosamente. – Buenos días, ¿nos vamos a desayunar ya? –

\- Te veo de muy buen humor esta mañana, Chloe. – observó Hermione con una sonrisa.

\- Hola chicos. Es que…¡ha sido un subidón volver a Hogwarts! – exclamó la rubia muy contenta. – Ayer, antes de dormir, Ginny sacó unos Snaps explosivos y jugamos con las demás chicas antes de dormir, mientras contábamos…-

\- Me alegro de que estés feliz Chloe, - interrumpió Ron, sonrojado y cargando a su novia en sus espaldas. – Pero…¿Qué te parece si bajamos ya? – sugirió, casi suplicó, quizás debido a las miradas de varios alumnos que estaban saliendo de la sala común.

\- Ya habéis oído al estómago de Ronald. ¡Andando! – el azabache encontró oportuno que Chloe apareciera, ya que así consiguió que acabara de dialogar más con Hermione y Ron sobre el asunto de Fred y George. Metió prisa a los tres para que salieran por el agujero.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con los de primero, Harry? – le preguntó Hermione mientras bajaban un tramo de escalera cuya pared estaba cubierta de retratos de viejos magos y brujas que no les hicieron ni caso, pues se hallaban enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones.

\- ¡Fue genial! – dijo el azabache, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. – No me tomaron por loco, me siguieron sin problemas y hasta pude causarles una buena impresión cuando me deshice de Peeves. Lo siento por él, pero este año no pudo ejecutar su "fiesta de bienvenida". –

\- Vaya, pobre tipo, me parece que se le acabó lo de hacer bromas contigo rondando por las escaleras. – dijo Ron entre risas. – Por cierto, ¿te llamaron de nuevo "señor"? –

\- No veo que tiene malo, sinceramente. – replicó el azabache, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Mis compañeras de habitación tampoco creen que estés chiflado. – comentó Chloe, saltando tres escalones de golpe. – Aunque Fátima me contó que su padre, un fanático de "El Profeta", estuvo a punto de sacarla de aquí. –

\- Bien, entonces visitaré a los padres de tu compañera disfrazado de Voldemort. – bromeó el azabache. - ¡Tal vez así me crean! -

\- Tal vez así te estrellen la puerta de su casa en las narices. – se burló Ron. - ¿Y qué hay de Lavender y Parvati, Hermione? ¿Qué opinan ese par de cotorras? –

\- ¡No las llames así! – le regañó la castaña. – Y para que lo sepas, ambas creen en la versión de Harry y Dumbledore. Lo cierto es, creo yo, que "El Profeta" no ha conseguido del todo manchar la reputación de los dos. Parece que tener a Skeeter en "Off" ha dado sus frutos… –

\- Por lo menos eso se nota más en Hogwarts. – observó Harry, mientras la gente que pasaba a su lado le dedicaba gentiles saludos, a medida que se acercaban al Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Os acordáis de lo que dijo Dumbledore en el banquete final del último curso? – preguntó Hermione. Harry asintió, pero Ron y Chloe la miraron sin comprender, y la castaña suspiró, negando con la cabeza. - Sí, habló de Voldemort. Dijo que su "fuerza para extender la discordia y la enemistad entre nosotros es muy grande. Sólo podemos luchar contra ella presentando unos lazos de amistad y mutua confianza igualmente fuertes". –

\- Caray, Hermione es como una de esas grabadoras muggles que nos enseñaron en clases a finales del año pasado. – le dijo Chloe a su novio pelirrojo, que no pudo evitar reírse.

Hermione carraspeó. – El caso es - prosiguió, imponiéndose. - que a eso es precisamente a lo que se refería Dumbledore. Sólo hace dos meses que Voldemort ha regresado, y sin embargo, la duda y la confusión se ha instaurado en todas partes, salvo aquí, en Hogwarts, donde es menos notorio. –

\- Entiendo tu punto. – dijo Harry.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Chloe

\- Que con casi todo Hogwarts al tanto de la situación, es posible que tengamos muchas probabilidades de culminar el gran objetivo, ya sabes, la unión de las casas. – explico Harry.

\- ¿Eso incluye a Slytherin? – inquirió Ron.

\- Cuando digo unión de casas, es TODAS las casas. – repuso el azabache. – Y sí, eso incluye a la casa Slytherin. – el pelirrojo lo miró como si acabara de decir un disparate.

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor miraron instintivamente hacia la mesa del profesorado. La profesora Grubbly-Plank hablaba con la profesora Sinistra, de Astronomía, y Hagrid, una vez más, brillaba por su ausencia. El techo encantado del recinto reflejaba el estado anímico de Harry: tenía un triste color gris, como el de las nubes de lluvia.

\- Dumbledore ni siquiera mencionó durante cuánto tiempo vamos a tener a la profesora Grubbly-Plank…- comentó el azabache mientras los cuatro se dirigían hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde vieron sentada a Ginny.

\- A lo mejor...- insinuó Hermione pensativa.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Ron y Chloe a la vez.

\- Bueno..., a lo mejor no quería llamar la atención sobre la ausencia de Hagrid. – dijo la castaña.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Ron medio riendo. - ¿Cómo no íbamos a fijarnos en que no está aquí? -

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar, una muchacha alta y negra, que llevaba el pelo peinado en largas trencitas, se había acercado a Harry.

\- ¡Capitana! – dijo el azabache alegremente.

\- ¡Hola, Angelina! – la saludaron los demás.

\- ¡Hola! - contestó ella con brío. - ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? - Y sin esperar respuesta, añadió alegremente: - ¡Por fin podré estrenarme como capitana del mejor equipo de Quidditch de Hogwarts! ¡Que emoción! –

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese el espíritu! – asintió Harry sonriéndole. Sin embargo, él se imaginó que las charlas de Angelina para infundir ánimo no serían como las de Oliver Wood, con lo cual no tenía claro si estaba ante una mejoría, o tal vez, algo nuevo.

\- Sí, bueno...- respondió Angelina en tono pensativo. – Como recordarás, necesitamos un nuevo guardián ahora que Oliver ya no está entre nosotros... –

\- _¡Ni sé que hubiera marchado al otro barrio!_ – se quejó Harry mentalmente.

\- Y…lamento anunciar que Fred y George han renunciado a sus puestos como golpeadores por…bueno, asuntos personales suyos. – suspiró Angelina. – La verdad es que tenía la esperanza de que seguirían en el equipo, al ser este nuestro último año…en fin. Las pruebas serán el viernes a las cinco y quiero que venga todo el equipo. Tenemos que ver quién encaja mejor en esas posiciones. –

\- Ah, sí, respecto a eso…- Harry le hizo señas a Ginny para que se acercara. La pelirroja se percató y corrió hasta el grupo. – Permíteme decirte que cuento con tres miembros de nuestra casa que están interesados en formar parte del equipo, y son muy buenos. –

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Angelina, fijándose en Ron, Chloe y Ginny después de que Harry los señalara. - ¿Ellos tres? Muy bien, si Harry lo dice será por algo. ¿tenéis escoba? –

\- Si. – contestaron los tres nuevos aspirantes al unísono, como si fueran reclutas militares.

\- Perfecto, os espero el viernes, chicos. - Angelina les sonrió y se fue.

\- De modo que al final lo hicieron. Fred y George han presentado su dimisión. – comentó Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se sentaba junto a Harry y se acercaba un plato de tostadas. – Bueno, supongo que el equipo ganará a cambio tres miembros decididos a darlo todo por el equipo, ¿verdad? –

\- ¡Así es! ¡Pienso darlo todo y entrar! – exclamó Ginny firmemente, mientras se servía dos pasteles de caldero.

\- ¡Y yo también! – declaró Chloe, remangándose las mangas. – Pero antes…¡Magdalenas de mermelada! -

\- ¡No si me las pillo yo primero! – intervino Ron, abalanzándose a por la bandeja de magdalenas.

Como si fueran una pareja de lobos rabiosos, se pelearon por sus "presas". Harry pensó que tener a un par de tragones a su lado no podía ser beneficioso para salvaguardar sus tostadas con melaza.

\- _¡Nadie tocara mi melaza! ¡MELAZA!_ – el azabache protegió su melaza mientras fulminaba al resto con la mirada.

De repente se oyó como un rugido, y cientos de lechuzas entraron volando por las ventanas más altas. Bajaron hacia las mesas del comedor y llevaron cartas y paquetes a sus destinatarios, a quienes rociaron con gotas de agua; evidentemente, fuera estaba lloviendo. Harry no vio a Hedwig, pero eso no le sorprendió: su único corresponsal era Sirius, y dudaba mucho que su padrino tuviera algo nuevo que contarle ya que sólo llevaban veinticuatro horas sin verse. Hermione, en cambio, tuvo que apartar con rapidez su zumo de naranja para dejar sitio a una enorme y chorreante lechuza que llevaba un empapado ejemplar de "El Profeta" en el pico.

\- ¡Agh! ¿¡Todavía recibes "El Profeta"!? – se quejó Harry con fastidio, mientras Hermione ponía un knut en la bolsita de piel que la lechuza llevaba atada a la pata y el ave volvía a emprender el vuelo. - Yo en tu lugar lo tiraría a la basura, total, está mojado y encima solo cuenta chorradas. –

\- Conviene saber lo que dice "el enemigo" - respondió ella misteriosamente; luego desplegó el periódico y desapareció tras él, y no volvieron a verla hasta que Harry y los demás terminaron de desayunar. – Nada. - se limitó a decir; enrolló el periódico y lo dejó junto a su plato. - No hace ningún comentario sobre ti, ni sobre Dumbledore ni sobre nada. –

\- Estupendo, ojalá sigan así hasta final de curso. – dijo Harry con falsas esperanzas.

En ese momento la profesora McGonagall pasó por la mesa repartiendo horarios.

\- ¡Mirad lo que tenemos hoy! - gruñó Ron. - Historia de la Magia, clase doble de Pociones, Adivinación y otra sesión doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... ¡Binns, Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge en un solo día! Espero que Fred y George se den prisa y se pongan a fabricar ese "Surtido Saltaclases"...-

Harry, tras mirar su horario, cogió la tetera con café de la mesa y se la llevó consigo para él solo. La iba a necesitar, sobre todo si quería "sobrevivir" a Historia de la Magia.

\- Bueno, tú tienes Adivinación. – sonrió Hermione. – En cambio, Harry y yo tenemos Aritmancia a esa hora. –

\- Si, si, lo que tú digas. – bufó Ron, con ganas de estrangular al horario.

\- ¿He oído bien? - dijo Fred, que llegaba en ese instante con George. Los gemelos se sentaron junto a Harry, que se sirvió café. – ¡Tan pronto y ya tenemos vidas suplicando por nuestros Surtidos, mi capitán! –

\- ¡Arrr! ¡Es momento de añadir un pedido a nuestra lista y volver al barco mi grumete! – exclamó George con voz de pirata, siguiéndole el juego a su hermano gemelo.

\- Pues ya estáis subiéndoos al barco, o lo que sea, ¡pero haced algo! – gimoteó Ron, y le puso el horario bajo la nariz a Fred. - ¡Es el peor lunes que he visto en mi vida! –

\- Oh vaya, entonces, yo que soy, ¿¡Eh!? – se quejó Chloe, haciendo un puchero.

\- Tu eres mi única alegría del día, Chloe. – suspiró Ron. – Pero me temo que eso no me permitirá sobrevivir a las horas que quedan por delante…-

\- Pff, dramático. – Ginny rodó los ojos.

\- Bueno hermanito, si quieres puedo darte un turrón sangranarices; te lo dejo barato. - le dijo Fred leyendo la lista.

\- ¿Por qué barato? - preguntó Ron con recelo.

\- Porque sangrarás hasta quedarte seco. Todavía no hemos conseguido el antídoto - respondió George mientras se servía un arenque ahumado.

\- Gracias. - bufó Ron de mal humor, y se guardó el horario en el bolsillo. - ¡Tch! Al diablo, tendré que ir a las clases. –

\- Por cierto, hablando de vuestro Surtido Saltaclases... – empezó Hermione, mirando a Fred y a George con sus castaños y brillantes ojos. - no podéis poner anuncios en el tablón de Gryffindor para contratar cobayos. –

\- ¡¿Ah, no?! - exclamó George con sorpresa. - ¿Quién ha dicho eso? -

\- ¡Lo digo yo! - contestó Hermione en tono mandón. - Y Harry. – añadió.

\- Efectivamente. – repuso el azabache, entonando los ojos. – Luego hablaremos chicos. No quiero ver más carteles de estos en el tablón de anuncios, ¿me he explicado bien? – les dijo de un susurro amenazador, mostrándoles el cartel que Hermione arrancó del tablón de anuncios, y los gemelos se miraron un poco tensos. Por otra parte, Ron lo miraba incrédulo, mientras que la castaña parecía muy satisfecha con sus palabras. En ese momento, sonó la campana, que indicaba que los estudiantes de cuarto curso debían marcharse a clases.

\- Como tú digas socio. – contestó George, bufando, mientras que Chloe le daba un beso en la mejilla a Ron antes de irse a clases con Ginny.

\- Bueno, de todos modos, no tardareis en cambiar de actitud. - vaticinó Fred mientras untaba un buñuelo con mantequilla. - Vais a empezar quinto, y dentro de poco vendréis a suplicar que os vendamos un Surtido Saltaclases. –

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver que empecemos quinto con que queramos comprar Surtidos Saltaclases? - preguntó Hermione con impaciencia.

\- Quinto es el año de los TIMOs. - le recordó George.

\- Si, ya lo sabemos, ¿y? –

\- Que llegarán los exámenes, ¿no? Vais a tener que hincar los codos hasta que se os queden en carne viva. - dijo Fred con satisfacción.

\- La mitad de los de nuestro curso sufrieron pequeñas crisis nerviosas cuando se acercaban los exámenes del TIMO. - añadió George la mar de contento. - Lágrimas, rabietas...Patricia Stimpson se desmayaba a cada momento...-

\- Kenneth Towler se llenó de granos, ¿te acuerdas? – preguntó Fred con nostalgia.

\- Eso fue porque le pusiste polvos Bulbadox en el pijama. - aclaró George, riéndose.

\- ¡Ah, sí! - admitió Fred, sonriente. - Ya no me acordaba...A veces resulta difícil llevar la cuenta de todo, ¿verdad? –

\- En fin, quinto es un curso de pesadilla. - concluyó George. - Si te importan los resultados de los exámenes, naturalmente. Fred y yo conseguimos no desanimarnos. –

\- Huy si, ¡menudos fenómenos! – festejó Ron con sarcasmo. – Los reyes de las bromas solo se llevaron el fabuloso premio de…¡TRES TIMOs! ¡Alaben a los super genios de quinto! ¡Que buen ejemplo nos han dejado para patearles el culo a las notas! – Harry y Hermione se pusieron a reír a carcajadas.

\- Sí, sí, tienes razón hermanito. - afirmó Fred con indiferencia. - Pero nosotros siempre hemos creído que nuestro futuro está fuera del mundo de los logros académicos. –

\- Como ya nuestro querido socio sabe - comentó George alegremente, mientras miraba al azabache. - Nos planteamos muy seriamente si íbamos a volver a Hogwarts este año para hacer séptimo, ahora que tenemos...-

Se interrumpió al captar la mirada de advertencia de Harry, que se había dado cuenta de que George estaba a punto de mencionar el premio en metálico del Trofeo de los tres magos que les había entregado.

-...ahora que tenemos nuestros TIMOs. - se apresuró a añadir George. - No sé, ¿de verdad necesitamos los ÉXTASIS? Por algo nos tiramos todo el verano pensando si volver o no, pero creímos que mamá no soportaría que abandonáramos los estudios tan pronto, sobre todo después de que Percy resultara ser el mayor imbécil del mundo. –

\- Así que no vamos a malgastar nuestro último año aquí. - prosiguió Fred echando un afectuoso vistazo al Gran Comedor. - Vamos a utilizarlo para hacer un poco de estudio de mercado, también por eso renunciamos a nuestros puestos en el equipo de Quidditch. Nos interesa saber con exactitud qué le exige el alumno medio de Hogwarts a una tienda de artículos de broma para luego evaluar meticulosamente los resultados de nuestra investigación y crear productos que satisfagan la demanda. -

Para sorpresa de Harry, y de los gemelos, Hermione mostró una mirada de interés. - Pero ¿de dónde pensáis sacar el oro necesario para montar una tienda de artículos de broma? – inquirió con curiosidad. - Necesitaréis muchos ingredientes y materiales, y también permisos, supongo...-

\- No nos hagas preguntas y no tendremos que decirte mentiras, Hermione. – dijo Fred, mostrando una sonrisa de pillín. - Vamos, George, si llegamos pronto quizá podamos vender unas cuantas orejas extensibles antes de que empiece la clase de Herbología. –

\- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? - dijo Hermione mirando primero a Harry y luego a Ron. - "No nos hagas preguntas..." ¿Significa que ya tienen dinero para montar la tienda? –

\- Mira, ahora que lo mencionas…- dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Este verano renovaron algunos de los aros que tenemos en La Madriguera para entrenar Quidditch, y no, no son baratas, no…-

El azabache sonreía con satisfacción por dentro, sin embargo, sabía que tendría que darles un pequeño sermón a los gemelos por su imprudencia. Al cabo de unos minutos de dudas y enredos, los tres se pusieron a hablar de los TIMOs durante el resto del desayuno.

\- Y bien Ronald, ¿ya has pensado que hacer cuando salgas de Hogwarts? - le preguntó Harry a su mejor amigo poco después, cuando salían del Gran Comedor y se dirigían hacia el aula de Historia de la Magia.

\- Pues no. - contestó Ron. - Salvo..., bueno...- añadió un tanto avergonzado.

\- ¿Qué? Anda dilo, llevo esperando una respuesta todo el verano. - lo animó Harry, quien efectivamente, le había hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad.

\- Bueno, no me importaría ser Auror. - declaró Ron con brusquedad.

\- ¡Fenomenal! – aprobó el azabache con una amplia sonrisa. – Gran carrera sin duda, te gusta estar en frente de la acción, ¿eh? –

\- Si bueno, lo que quiero decir es…que ser Auror significa ser de la elite. - Para ser Auror tienes que ser muy bueno. –

\- En efecto, y me temo que para llegar a serlo no te bastará con sacar un Extraordinario de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. – comentó Hermione. – Tendrás que ser muy bueno en Pociones. Es un requisito imprescindible. –

\- ¡Genial! Gracias por darme esperanzas para el futuro. – bufó Ron con fastidio.

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban de acuerdo en que Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida que jamás había existido en el mundo de los magos. El profesor Binns, su profesor fantasma, tenía una voz jadeante y monótona que casi garantizaba una terrible somnolencia al cabo de diez minutos (cinco si hacía calor). Nunca alteraba el esquema de las lecciones y las recitaba sin hacer pausas mientras los alumnos tomaban apuntes o contemplaban el vacío con aire amodorrado. Harry, que hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse despierto en aquellas clases (más gracias al café que a su perseverancia), logró mantener sus buenas notas hasta ese momento, mientras que Hermione le tomó la delantera en dicha materia.

\- _¡No puedo creer que sea mejor que yo en Historia de la Magia!_ – se quejó el azabache. - _¡No es justo! ¿¡Como lo hace para mantener la mirada fija en ese viejo y aburrido fantasma!?_ -

En cuanto a Ron, el había conseguido unos aprobados justos en esa asignatura copiando los apuntes de Harry antes de los exámenes.

Aquel día tuvieron que soportar tres cuartos de hora de una inalterable perorata sobre las guerras de los gigantes. Harry oyó lo suficiente en los diez primeros minutos para comprender que, en manos de otro profesor, esa asignatura habría podido resultar un poco más interesante. Se pasó el resto de la clase luchando contra la pesadez de su cabeza, alzándola de nuevo cada vez que esta se caía por si sola, debido al tremendo aburrimiento. Ron no tuvo problemas en ponerse a hacer avioncitos de papel con los pergaminos sobrantes, como distracción, mientras que Hermione le lanzaba con disimulo miradas asesinas.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si este año me negara a prestarte mis apuntes? – le preguntó con frialdad cuando salieron del aula a la hora del descanso (Binns se perdió a través de la pizarra).

\- Muy fácil. – repuso Ron. – Se lo pediría a Harry. –

\- ¡Deja de usar a Harry como salvavidas! – le espetó la castaña al pelirrojo, dándole un azote en la nuca. - ¡En cuanto a ti…! – exclamó, mirando a su novio con severidad. - ¿Cómo has podido bajar tu rendimiento en Historia? ¡Al principio sacabas notas tan altas como las mías, Harry! –

\- Si, ya lo sé, pero…bueno…- el azabache no solía poner escusas a las cuestiones académicas, pero Binns estaba siendo su talón de Aquiles. – ¡Es que se trata de acudir a un puñetero rollo de clase! – se quejó. - ¡De nada me sirven las tres tazas de café que me tomo antes de meterme en esa aula a escuchar historia! No entiendo como lo haces Hermi, sinceramente, pero es un muermo. No puedo culpar a Ron si se aburre allí. –

\- Mira, te tengo que ser sincera, a mi tampoco es que fascinen tanto sus clases. – suspiró Hermione. – Pero escucho Harry, y presto atención, aunque tenga que absorber las palabras monótonas de un fantasma. Así que no te des por vencido, ¿vale? –

Con un brillo en los ojos, Harry la cogió de las manos mientras la miraba fijamente. – Por ti, sería capaz de remar contra viento y marea…- susurró.

\- Harry…- La cara de la castaña adquirió en breves segundos un tono rosa intenso.

\- ¿En serio tengo que ver esto? – bufó Ron a sus espaldas, teniendo que soportar ver a sus dos mejores amigos besándose.

Caía una débil llovizna, y el contorno de los alumnos, que estaban de pie formando corros en el patio, se veía difuminado. Harry, Ron y Hermione eligieron un rincón apartado, bajo un balcón desde el que caían gruesas gotas; se levantaron el cuello de las túnicas para protegerse del frío aire de septiembre y empezaron a hacer conjeturas sobre lo que Snape les tendría preparado para la primera clase del curso. Harry, especialmente, pensaba en la charla que tenía pendiente con su maestro (en secreto) de artes oscuras. En ese momento vio pasar a una pareja feliz.

\- ¡Eh Harry! – era Cedric, que iba con su mochila (ya arreglada, pues la ultima vez que la vio Harry le hizo un agujero con un hechizo) y Cho a su lado. – Y Hermione, genial, os alcance a tiempo, ¿vais a clases? -

\- Si, ahora mismo nos dirigíamos a Pociones. – respondió Harry. - ¿Pasa algo? –

\- No, nada, salvo que teníamos que decirle algo a Hermione. – dijo Cedric, mostrando una estupenda sonrisa, y arrancado varios suspiros por parte de las chicas que pasaban a su lado. Miró a Hermione y le dijo: - Tu nombre salió elegido para que hagas patrullas a partir de esta noche durante el resto de la semana. La siguiente le tocará a otro prefecto. –

\- Tan pronto y ya te toca patrullar. – dijo Cho, entusiasmada. - ¿No te parece fascinante? –

\- ¿Eh? Bueno, sí, supongo que está bien. – farfulló Hermione. Daba la sensación de que ella no esperaba ser elegida para patrullar tan pronto.

Harry pensó que para Hermione la idea de patrullar por las noches, equivalía a menos tiempo para estudiar y hacer deberes. Claramente, quinto prometía darles guerra a los prefectos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una insignia de los Tornados? - preguntó de pronto Ron señalando la túnica de Cho, donde llevaba otra insignia, de color azul cielo con la doble "T" dorada. - No serás admiradora suya, ¿verdad? -

\- Pues sí. - contestó Cho, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Lo has sido siempre, o sólo desde que empezaron a ganar la liga? - inquirió Ron.

\- Soy admiradora de los Tornados desde que tenía seis años. – respondió Cho, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Cedric, haciéndolo sonrojar. – Bueno, nos vemos luego chicos. – les dijo a los tres, despidiéndose con la mano antes de marcharse y arrancar varios suspiros envidiosos, como si se tratara de una pareja de famosos.

En ese momento sonó la campaña de la escuela.

\- En fin, será mejor que apretemos el paso. – dijo Harry. – No vaya a ser que lleguemos tarde a la primera clase del año con el profesor Snape. –

\- Mientras no nos dé la lata…- murmuró Ron, una vez retomaron el camino hacia las mazmorras. – y no nos deje otra montaña de deberes como bienvenida…- añadió.

En unos minutos, el aula de pociones se llenó, donde Harry pudo observar a los estudiantes bastante animados. También miró a Draco Malfoy, con quien no mantuvo conversación alguna desde finales del curso pasado. Él se encontraba sentado al lado de Daphne Greengrass, su compañera prefecta por parte de Slytherin, además de otros chicos y chicas que no tenían pinta de "buscapleitos". Parkinson también entró, acompañada por Crabbe y Goyle; no parecía con muchas ganas de fastidiar.

Harry no podía evitar seguir preguntándose porque su declarado eterno rival permanecía inexpresivo.

\- _Hm…no lo sé, pero me recuerda un poco…-_ entonces Harry tuvo una hipótesis. – _Tal vez…esté utilizando Oclumancia…-_ pensó, mirando hacia la puerta por donde en cualquier momento, entraría el maestro de pociones.

El profesor Snape, según recuerda el azabache, solía ser alguien frío y grosero en ocasiones con los estudiantes, al menos durante su primer año, sin embargo, tuvo un cambio bastante notable durante el transcurso del segundo año. Con la vista puesta en los TIMOs, Harry esperaba mantener sus notas en pociones por las nubes.

\- Todo el mundo a su sitio y en…silencio…- ordenó Snape de un susurro después de cerrar la puerta.

En realidad, no había ninguna necesidad de que impusiera orden, pues en cuanto los alumnos oyeron que la puerta se cerraba, se quedaron quietos y callados. Por lo general, la sola presencia del profesor Snape bastaba para imponer silencio en el aula, un merito el cual compartía con la profesora McGonagall.

\- Antes de empezar la clase de hoy…- dijo el profesor desde su mesa, abarcando con la vista a todos los estudiantes y mirándolos fijamente. - , creo conveniente recordaros que el próximo mes de junio realizaréis un importante examen en el que demostraréis cuánto habéis aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de las pociones mágicas…Hasta ahora, me habéis demostrado un progreso considerable, pero tendréis que esforzaros al máximo si queréis continuar en mis clases a partir de sexto…curso. Para los que no lo sepan, el requisito indiscutible para estar en mi clase con intenciones de realizar los EXTASIS, es el de conseguir un Extraordinario en mi asignatura…- algunos alumnos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. – Pociones es una materia vital para cualquier trabajo importante que deseéis realizar en el futuro, sobre todo…aquellos que tengan pensado entrar en el Ministerio…-

El profesor Snape sostuvo durante varios segundos su mirada hacia Harry. El joven mago comprendía que aún tenían una charla pendiente, pero en ese momento, las clases debían abarcar toda su atención.

\- Hoy prepararemos una poción que suele salir en el examen de Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria: el Filtro de Paz, una poción para calmar la ansiedad y aliviar el…nerviosismo. – les explicó el profesor Snape. - Pero os lo advierto: si no medís bien los ingredientes, podéis provocar un profundo y a veces irreversible sueño a la persona que la beba, de modo que tendréis que prestar mucha atención a lo que estáis haciendo. - Hermione, que estaba sentada a la derecha de Harry, se enderezó un poco; la expresión de su rostro denotaba una concentración absoluta. - Los ingredientes y el método…- continuó, y agitó su varita. - están en la pizarra. - En ese momento aparecieron escritos. Luego, volvió a agitar la varita. - Encontraréis todo lo que necesitáis en el armario del material. - A continuación, la puerta del mueble se abrió sola. - Tenéis una hora y media. Ya podéis…empezar…-

Sin más miramientos, Harry se puso manos a la obra, remangándose la camisa y empezando a coger los ingredientes del armario para después volver a su mesa e iniciar la elaboración.

Había que echar los ingredientes en el caldero en el orden y las cantidades precisas; había que remover la mezcla exactamente el número correcto de veces, primero en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y luego en el contrario; y había que bajar el fuego, sobre el que la pócima hervía lentamente, hasta que alcanzara los grados adecuados durante un número determinado de minutos antes de añadir el último ingrediente. Para Harry no era un problema, si había algo que controlaba de maravilla, era el fuego.

\- Ahora un débil vapor plateado debería empezar a salir de vuestra…poción. - advirtió Snape cuando faltaban diez minutos para que concluyera el plazo.

- _Bien, ahora solo tengo que mezclar el polvo con las gotas de jarabe de eléboro y recitar "Deus Maximus ratees" con la varita._ – pensó Harry con una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras procedía a llevar a cabo los últimos pasos.

Poco después, su poción desprendía un vapor plateado intenso. Con discreción, echó un vistazo alrededor de la mazmorra: El caldero de Ron escupía chispas verdes. Seamus intentaba avivar con la punta de la varita las llamas sobre las que estaba colocado su caldero, pues amenazaban con apagarse. La superficie de la poción de Hermione, en cambio, era una reluciente neblina de vapor plateado.

\- _Tan brillante como siempre…-_ pensó el joven mago, mirando con una sonrisa a su novia, mientras empuñaba su varita.

\- ¿Cómo va todo por…aquí? – preguntó Snape, a un lado suyo.

\- Estaba a punto de empezar a recitar "Deus Maximus ratees", profesor. – respondió Harry, apuntando con su varita a la poción.

\- Bien, asegúrate de recitar las palabras correctamente. – dijo Snape, antes de marcharse para revisar las otras pociones.

Las pociones de Harry y Hermione cumplieron todas las expectativas, y solo quedaba probar sus efectos, sin embargo, el profesor Snape tenía otros planes.

\- Una vez halláis acabado, llenad una botella con una muestra de vuestra poción, etiquetadla claramente con vuestro nombre y dejadla en mi mesa para que yo la examine. - indicó el profesor Snape. – Ahora…deberes: treinta centímetros de pergamino sobre las propiedades del ópalo y sus usos en la fabricación de pociones, para entregar…el jueves... - añadió, antes de volver a su mesa y volcar su nariz ganchuda en sus pergaminos.

\- ¡Toma ya! – soltó Ron con sarcasmo.

Todos se pusieron a llenar botellas con poción y a etiquetarlas con sus nombres, para luego dejarlas uno por uno encima del escritorio del maestro de pociones, que continuaba centrado en sus pergaminos. Poco después de dejar su botella, Harry se dejó caer en su asiento, suspirando, pues habían empezado el año escolar con una poción relativamente complicada de realizar.

\- _A sido como participar en una carrera, pero de pociones._ – pensó Harry, sintiéndose satisfecho con su trabajo y su nota, un diez de diez.

Una vez volvió a sonar la campana, los estudiantes abandonaron el aula de pociones, intercambiando comentarios con respecto al inicio escolar.

Malfoy, que fue el primero en salir, se perdió de vista rápidamente.

Capítulo 126 – Dolores Umbridge

\- ¿Qué narices le pasa a Malfoy? – masculló Ron, casi media hora después de la clase de pociones. Se encontraba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, comiendo junto con Harry y Hermione. - Lleva…así de raro desde que volvió. –

\- Tampoco se mostró muy abierto…a hablar, cuando nos reunimos en el vagón de los prefectos. – comentó Hermione, sirviéndose pudin de carne y patatas. – Me pregunto si Voldemort le hizo algo…-

Harry miró a su alrededor, vigilante; había media docena de asientos vacíos a ambos lados, y nadie pasaba cerca de la mesa. - Yo creo que está usando Oclumancia... – susurró. El rubio se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin, y a duras penas dirigía unas pocas palabras a sus compañeros. – Si, tiene que ser eso…-

\- ¿Oclumancia? – preguntó Ron en voz baja, acercándose al azabache.

El azabache lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿No te leíste el libro? – preguntó bufando.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Harry o Hermione? – protestó Ron, y la castaña le fulminó con la mirada. – Ve al grano. –

\- La Oclumancia implica vaciar la mente de cualquier tipo de pensamiento, con el fin de evitar que un Legeremántico perciba tus emociones y pensamientos. – explicó Harry en voz baja. – Si has visto la cara de Draco, te darás cuenta de que se a mantenido frío e inexpresivo desde que llegamos a Hogwarts. –

\- Entonces, ¿crees que Voldemort no le ha hecho nada raro? – preguntó Ron. – No sé, piénsalo…tal vez le haya lanzado un Imperius o algo así…-

\- No creo que esté sometido bajo la maldición Imperius. – razonó Hermione. – De lo contrario, Harry y yo nos habríamos percatado…-

\- Ojo, ahí vienen las chicas. – señalo Harry hacia la entrada. Chloe y Ginny iban acompañadas por Luna. Las dos primeras no parecían muy comentas.

\- ¿Un día duro? – preguntó Ron, cuando las dos se sentaron en la mesa. – Mira que aún no estáis en quinto…-

\- No fue tan malo. – comentó Ginny, cogiendo un cáliz y un plato. – Empezó todo bien en Transformaciones (este año aprenderemos a aumentar la cantidad de un objeto), pero luego en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…-

\- Ah, primer día y a vosotras también os toca con Umbridge. – dijo Harry. – Bueno, si se trata de Defensa, me imagino que habréis empezado en serio. ¿A eso de debe las caras? –

\- ¡Que va! – se quejó Chloe, sirviéndose grandes cantidades de pudin con patatas. – Lo que pasa es que esa vie…-

De repente sonó el timbre, el cual indicaba que tocaba ir a clases, en ese caso, para los de quinto.

\- ¡Es hora de ir a Aritmancia! – exclamó Hermione con entusiasmo, tirando la cuchara en el plato que había dejado limpio.

\- Genial, yo me tengo que ir a Adivinación. – dijo Ron, careciendo de ganas.

\- Ni hablar, ya nos narrareis vuestra experiencia luego, tenemos clase. – sonrió Harry, cargando su mochila.

Y sin darles tiempo a las chicas para que terminaran de hablar sobre Umbridge, Harry se dejó arrastrar por Hermione hasta el Vestíbulo, para ir juntos por las escaleras y subir al séptimo piso.

La clase de Aritmancia se encontraba en el Aula 7A, cerca de la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor. El aula era, con diferencia, la que más se asemejaba a un aula típica de muggles, ya que constaba de pupitres de madera, librerías plagadas de libros con problemas aritméticos y al frente, tres pizarras grandes que juntas, parecían la gran pantalla de una sala de cine. Allí impartía clases la profesora Septima Vector, una bruja de cabello largo y oscuro, cuya severidad y exigencia competían codo con codo con la demostrada por la profesora McGonagall.

A Harry le gustaban esas clases, era cierto que eran exigentes, pero las explicaciones dadas por la profesora Vector no aburrían al estudiante, básicamente, porque ella no se molestaba en repetir las lecciones más de una vez. Si te perdías una lección, la perdías sin remedio.

\- _Así que o presto atención, o tendré problemas._ – pensó el azabache, manteniendo una mínima esperanza a que Sombra no distrajera su atención de la clase. – _Por lo menos puedes preguntar sobre ejercicios, pero ella no toca las lecciones…-_

\- Como todos sabéis, este año tenemos los TIMOs. – explicó la profesora Vector, poco después de que exigiera silencio a la clase tras cerrar la puerta del aula. – Es importante que todos ustedes busquen con ahínco obtener un extraordinario aquí, por dos razones fundamentales: Para continuar en mis clases, a partir de sexto curso, y porque si vuestra intención es trabajar como rompedores de maldiciones de cara al futuro, lo vais a necesitar. Así pues, confío en que todos vosotros no perdáis el ritmo de las clases y mantengáis la atención en las lecciones que están al caer. ¿Me he explicado bien? Excelente. – no dejó un solo segundo para hacer preguntas. Hechizó una tiza para que empezara a escribir ecuaciones en la pizarra, mientras los alumnos comenzaban a tomar apuntes.

Antes de que sonara el timbre, la profesora Vector dejó como deberes cincuenta centímetros de pergamino, en el cual, había que explicar con ejemplos el Teorema de Rouché-Frobenius.

\- A sido estupendo, ¿no crees? – comentó Hermione, muy contenta tras salir de la clase, donde aún se escuchaba a la profesora Vector regañar a dos alumnos por dormirse.

\- Si, desde luego aquí no te puedes dormir. – sonrió Harry. – Me preguntó que tal le habrá ido a Ron…-

No hizo falta que esperara demasiado. Cuando los dos estuvieron a punto de llegar al tercer piso, vieron a Ron subiendo mientras refunfuñaba.

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó el azabache en tono jovial. - ¿Quién se morirá este año? – bromeó, y Hermione se puso a reir.

\- Que te zurzan, Harry. – gruñó Ron de mal humor, mientras su mejor amigo se reía. - ¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de deberes que tenemos ya? Binns nos ha puesto una redacción de medio metro sobre las guerras de los gigantes. – decía, mientras se dirigían al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. - Snape quiere que le entreguemos otra de treinta centímetros sobre las propiedades y los usos del ópalo. ¡Y ahora Trelawney me manda a redactar un diario de sueños durante un mes! –

\- ¡Ahí va! ¿Ahora le interesa lo que sueñan sus alumnos? – se rio Hermione. – Madre mía…-

\- Si, y yo no tendría que hablarle de mis sueños a nadie, para empezar. – protestó el pelirrojo, poniendo mala cara. - Fred y George no andaban equivocados sobre el año de los TIMOs. ¡Que faena! Espero que la profesora Umbridge no nos ponga...-

Cuando entraron en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Umbridge ya estaba sentada en su sitio. Llevaba la suave y esponjosa chaqueta de punto de color rosa que había lucido la noche anterior, y el lazo de terciopelo negro en la cabeza. A Harry le recordaba a una gran mosca posada imprudentemente en la cabeza de un sapo aún más descomunal.

\- _Pfff, es que…¡parece un sapo!_ – se burló Harry desde su mente.

Los alumnos guardaron silencio en cuanto entraron en el aula. La profesora Umbridge todavía era un elemento desconocido y nadie sabía lo estricta que podía ser a la hora de imponer disciplina.

\- ¡Buenas tardes a todos! - saludó a los alumnos cuando por fin éstos se sentaron. Unos cuantos respondieron con un tímido "Buenas tardes". - ¡Ay, ay, ay! - exclamó. - ¿Así saludáis a vuestra profesora? Me gustaría oíros decir: "Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge." Volvamos a empezar, por favor. ¡Buenas tardes a todos! -

\- Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge. - gritó la clase.

\- Eso está mucho mejor. - los felicitó con dulzura. - ¿A que no ha sido tan difícil? Guardad las varitas y sacad las plumas, por favor. -

Unos cuantos alumnos intercambiaron miradas lúgubres. Hasta entonces la orden de guardar las varitas nunca había sido el preámbulo de una clase que hubieran considerado interesante.

\- _Bueno…no puedo decir que esto no me lo esperara…-_ pensó Harry, con la mirada seria y guardando su varita en la mochila, para sacar la pluma, la tinta y el pergamino.

La profesora Umbridge abrió su bolso, sacó su varita, que era inusitadamente corta, y dio unos golpecitos en la pizarra con ella; de inmediato, aparecieron las siguientes palabras:

 _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras:_

 _regreso a los principios básicos_

\- Muy bien, hasta ahora vuestro estudio de esta asignatura ha sido muy irregular y fragmentado, ¿verdad? - afirmó la profesora Umbridge volviéndose hacia la clase con las manos entrelazadas frente al cuerpo. - Por desgracia, el constante cambio de profesores, muchos de los cuales no seguían, al parecer, ningún programa de estudio aprobado por el Ministerio, ha hecho que estéis muy por debajo del nivel que nos gustaría que alcanzarais en el año del TIMO. Sin embargo, os complacerá saber que ahora vamos a rectificar esos errores. Este año seguiremos un curso sobre magia defensiva cuidadosamente estructurado, basado en la teoría y aprobado por el Ministerio. Copiad esto, por favor. –

Volvió a golpear la pizarra y el primer mensaje desapareció y fue sustituido por los "Objetivos del curso".

 _1\. Comprender los principios en que se basa la magia defensiva._

 _2\. Aprender a reconocer las situaciones en las que se puede emplear legalmente la magia defensiva._

 _3\. Analizar en qué contextos es oportuno el uso de la magia defensiva._

Durante un par de minutos en el aula sólo se oyó el rasgueo de las plumas sobre el pergamino. Cuando los alumnos copiaron los tres objetivos del curso de la profesora Umbridge, ésta preguntó: - ¿Tenéis todos un ejemplar de Teoría de defensa mágica, de Wilbert Slinkhard? - Un sordo murmullo de asentimiento recorrió la clase. - Creo que tendremos que volver a intentarlo. - dijo la profesora Umbridge. - Cuando os haga una pregunta, me gustaría que contestarais "Sí, profesora Umbridge", o "No, profesora Umbridge". Veamos: ¿tenéis todos un ejemplar de Teoría de defensa mágica, de Wilbert Slinkhard? –

\- Sí, profesora Umbridge. - contestaron los alumnos al unísono.

\- Estupendo. – sonrió la profesora Umbridge, satisfecha. - Quiero que abráis el libro por la página cinco y leáis el capítulo uno, que se titula «Conceptos elementales para principiantes». En silencio, por favor. –

La profesora Umbridge se apartó de la pizarra y se sentó en la silla, detrás de su mesa, observándolos atentamente con aquellos ojos de sapo con bolsas. Harry abrió su ejemplar de "Teoría de defensa mágica" por la página cinco y empezó a leer.

Era extremadamente aburrido, casi tanto como escuchar al profesor Binns. El joven mago notó que la concentración le fallaba por momento, pues al poco rato se dio cuenta de que había leído la misma línea media docena de veces sin entender nada más que las primeras palabras. Pasaron unos silenciosos minutos, a su lado, Ron, distraído, giraba la pluma una y otra vez entre los dedos con los ojos clavados en un punto de la página. Harry miró hacia su derecha y se llevó una sorpresa que lo sacó de su letargo. Hermione ni siquiera había abierto su ejemplar de "Teoría de defensa mágica" y estaba mirando fijamente a la profesora Umbridge con una mano levantada. Harry intuyó a que se debía, y quizás el hubiera sido el primero en levantar la mano antes que su chica, pero no podía hacerlo, no después de recordar lo que tanto él como Hermione hablaron al final del discurso durante el primer banquete de Hogwarts.

Pasados unos minutos más, Harry dejó de ser el único que observaba a Hermione. El capítulo que les habían ordenado leer era tan tedioso que muchos alumnos optaban por contemplar el mudo intento de Hermione de captar la atención de la profesora Umbridge, en lugar de seguir adelante con la lectura de los "Conceptos elementales para principiantes".

Cuando más de la mitad de la clase miraba a Hermione en vez de leer el libro, la profesora Umbridge decidió que ya no podía continuar ignorando aquella situación.

\- ¿Quería hacer alguna pregunta sobre el capítulo, querida? - le dijo a Hermione como si acabara de reparar en ella.

\- No, no es sobre el capítulo. -

\- Ahora estamos leyendo. - repuso la profesora Umbridge mostrando sus pequeños y puntiagudos dientes. - Si tiene usted alguna duda podemos solucionarla al final de la clase. -

\- Tengo una duda sobre los objetivos del curso. - aclaró Hermione.

La profesora arqueó las cejas. - ¿Cómo se llama, por favor? –

\- Hermione Granger. -

\- Mire, señorita Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso están muy claros si los lee atentamente. - dijo la profesora Umbridge con decisión y un deje de dulzura.

\- Pues yo creo que no. - soltó Hermione sin miramientos. - Ahí no dice nada sobre la práctica de los hechizos defensivos. –

Se produjo un breve silencio durante el cual muchos miembros de la clase giraron la cabeza y se quedaron mirando con el entrecejo fruncido los objetivos del curso, que seguían escritos en la pizarra.

\- ¿La práctica de los hechizos defensivos? - repitió la profesora Umbridge con una risita. - Verá, señorita Granger, no me imagino que en mi aula pueda surgir ninguna situación que requiera la práctica de un hechizo defensivo por parte de los alumnos. Supongo que no espera usted ser atacada durante la clase, ¿verdad? –

\- ¡¿Entonces no vamos a usar la magia?! - exclamó Ron en voz alta.

\- Por favor, levante la mano si quiere hacer algún comentario durante mi clase, señor...-

\- Weasley. - dijo Ron, y levantó una mano.

La profesora Umbridge, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, le dio la espalda. Hermione volvió a levantar la mano inmediatamente. La profesora Umbridge miró un momento a Harry con sus ojos saltones (parecía extrañada) antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Hermione.

\- ¿Sí, señorita Granger? ¿Quiere preguntar algo más? –

\- Sí. - contestó ella. - Es evidente que el único propósito de la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar los hechizos defensivos, ¿no es así? -

\- ¿Acaso es usted una experta docente preparada en el Ministerio, señorita Granger? - le preguntó la profesora Umbridge con aquella voz falsamente dulce.

\- No, pero...-

\- Pues entonces me temo que no está cualificada para decidir cuál es el "único propósito" de la asignatura que imparto. Magos mucho mayores y más inteligentes que usted han diseñado nuestro nuevo programa de estudio. Aprenderán los hechizos defensivos de forma segura y libre de riesgos...-

\- _En resumen, no va a enseñarnos nada practico._ – repuso Harry desde su lucida mente. Permanecía sentado en su sitio, recordando viejos tiempos con dos de sus antiguos "maestros" en la materia. – _Tal y como sospechábamos, Fudge a metido las narices en Hogwarts con ese sapo…_ -

\- ¿Y de qué va a servirnos eso? - inquirió Ron en voz alta. - Si nos atacan, no va a ser de forma amisto...-

\- ¡La mano, señor Weasley! - canturreó la profesora Umbridge.

Ron se calló y volvió a sentarse, haciendo un mohín. Una vez más, la profesora Umbridge le dio rápidamente la espalda, pero otros alumnos también habían levantado la mano.

\- ¿Su nombre, por favor? - le preguntó la bruja a Dean.

\- Dean Thomas…-

\- ¿Y bien, señor Thomas? –

\- Bueno, creo que Ron tiene razón. – repuso Dean. - Si nos atacan, no vamos a estar libres de riesgos. -

\- Repito…- dijo la profesora Umbridge, que miraba a Dean sonriendo de una forma muy irritante - : ¿espera usted ser atacado durante mis clases? -

\- No, pero...-

La profesora Umbridge no le dejó acabar: - No es mi intención criticar el modo en que se han hecho hasta ahora las cosas en este colegio - explicó con una sonrisa poco convincente, estirando aún más su ancha bocota. - , pero en esta clase han estado ustedes dirigidos por algunos magos muy irresponsables, sumamente irresponsables. Por no mencionar…- soltó una desagradable risita. - a algunos híbridos peligrosos en extremo...-

Harry se molestó mucho por dentro ante la insinuación, pero gracias a la Oclumancia logró mantenerse inexpresivo.

\- Si se refiere al profesor Lupin - saltó Dean, enojado. - , era el mejor que jamás...- muchos, casi toda la clase, asintió firmemente.

\- ¡La mano, señor Thomas! Como iba diciendo, los han iniciado en hechizos demasiado complejos e inapropiados para su edad, y letales en potencia. Los han asustado y les han hecho creer que podrían ser víctimas de ataques de las fuerzas oscuras en cualquier momento...

\- Eso no es cierto. - la interrumpió Hermione. - Sólo nos...-

\- ¡No ha levantado la mano, señorita Granger! - Hermione la levantó y la profesora Umbridge le dio la espalda. - Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no sólo realizó maldiciones ilegales delante de ustedes, sino que incluso las realizó con ustedes. -

\- Bueno, resultó que era un maníaco, ¿no? - terció Dean acaloradamente. - Y aun así, aprendimos muchísimo con él. –

Harry no podía estar mas de acuerdo. Aunque el año pasado fueron instruidos por un mortífago disfrazado, sus clases estuvieron a la altura.

\- ¡No ha levantado la mano, señor Thomas! - gorjeó la profesora Umbridge. - Bueno, el Ministerio opina que un conocimiento teórico será más que suficiente para que aprueben el examen; y al fin y al cabo para eso es para lo que vienen ustedes al colegio. ¿Su nombre? - añadió mirando a Parvati, que acababa de levantar la mano.

\- Parvati Patil. Pero ¿no hay una parte práctica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No se supone que tenemos que demostrar que sabemos hacer las contra maldiciones y esas cosas? –

\- Si habéis estudiado bien la teoría, no hay ninguna razón para que no podáis realizar los hechizos en el examen, en una situación controlada. - explicó la profesora Umbridge quitándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿Sin haberlos practicado de antemano? - preguntó Parvati con incredulidad. - ¿Significa eso que no vamos a hacer los hechizos hasta el día del examen? -

\- Repito, si habéis estudiado bien la teoría no hay razón para que no podáis realizar los hechizos en el examen. Todo saldrá bien. – repuso la profesora Umbridge.

Los alumnos intercambiaban miradas extrañadas y de indignación. Mientras tanto, Hermione le lanzaba miradas a Harry, como pidiéndole que hiciera algo.

El azabache seguía inexpresivo, y entonces considero que ante la situación que tenía en frente, necesitaba decirle algo. Concentró su mente, mientras la miraba con discreción y oía el sonido de unas estrellitas que no parecían de gran tamaño. Entonces hizo el intento…

\- _Hermione…_ \- pronunció desde su mente.

\- ¿Eh? – ella se sobresaltó, lo que le hizo entender a Harry de que realmente, le había escuchado.

\- Señorita Granger, si no tiene nada mas que preguntar, le sugiero que vuelva a sentarse. – dijo la profesora Umbridge.

Lentamente, al igual que Dean y Parvati, Hermione volvió a sentarse, cubriéndose con el libro para fingir que comenzaba a leer.

Harry esperó pacientemente a que los alumnos volvieran a centrarse en la lectura y los apuntes, antes de intentar de nuevo comunicarse con su chica a través de la mente.

\- _Hermione…-_ lo intentó de nuevo. - _¿Puedes oírme?_ –

Para su sorpresa, Hermione le respondió. – _Si._ – contestó ella. - _¿Estas usando la telepatía?_ –

\- _Eso creo._ – respondió Harry, aun no muy seguro.

\- _Vaya, esto es muy raro. Harry, ¿Qué ha pasado?_ – preguntó la castaña, sonando enfadada. Su cara también reflejaba su decepción. - _¿Por qué no has dicho nada?_ –

\- _No tiene caso que digamos nada._ – repuso Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. – _Después de todo, ambos sabemos de donde viene esa cara de sapo…_ -

Hermione abrió los ojos ampliamente. - _¡Es cierto! ¡Como demonios…!_ –

\- _Si._ – asintió Harry, siguiendo el dialogo desde su mente. – _Tal y como nos dijiste ayer, el Ministerio está inmiscuyéndose en Hogwarts…a través de esa mujer._ – señaló con la nariz a la profesora Umbridge.

\- ¿Algún problema, señor Potter? – le preguntó la profesora Umbridge, mirando por encima de su libro.

\- No. – repuso Harry con tranquilidad, mientras casi toda la clase le dirigía miradas de incredibilidad. Tal vez se debía a que la circunstancia de que él se mantuviera tranquilo y callado ante un profesor que demostraba incompetencia no tenía precedentes. – Ningún problema, profesora. –

La profesora Umbridge, sin embargo, no parecía muy satisfecha. – ¿Nada más que añadir, con respecto a mis clases, señor Potter? - preguntó, con una rara perseverancia.

\- No tengo nada que añadir…- contestó Harry, con una misteriosa sonrisa. – Estamos en su clase, y usted, nuestra profesora, es quien nos la imparte. – Ron tenía la boca abierta, Neville lo miraba como si no fuera él, y los demás cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. – Usted, desde luego, sabrá mejor que nosotros mismos lo…que nos conviene…-

\- Precisamente…- sonrió la profesora Umbridge. – Me alegra saber que hay alguien que entiende lo que intentó transmitir en mi clase, aunque debo decir que me tiene usted impresionada, señor Potter. –

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Harry, arqueando las cejas.

\- Por lo que me han comentado, usted suele tener un temperamento bastante (¿Cómo lo diría?), explosivo…- comentó la profesora Umbridge, volviendo a enseñar sus diminutos dientes.

\- Bueno, supongo que aprendí la lección. – dijo Harry, con una sonrisa orgullosa. Hermione (que ocultaba su rostro bajo su libro) se reía discretamente por su actuación. – No puedo discutir los métodos utilizados por mis maestros para impartir sus asignaturas. Lección aprendida…-

\- Muy bien, muy bien señor Potter. – dijo la profesora Umbridge, esta vez mucho mas contenta e irritantemente sonriente que antes. – Esa es la actitud. Espero que todos halláis entendido el concepto de las clases para este año. Y ahora, si sois tan amables, por favor, seguid…-

Todos se pasaron el resto de la hora con la nariz pegada al libro, tomando apuntes de los mas absurdos y aguantando un aburrimiento tan atroz como el que ofrecía el profesor Binns en Historia de la Magia. Sin embargo, Harry, por una vez, se sintió contento porque no se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, ya que, en realidad, por dentro, contenía unas ganas horribles de despotricar contra Dolores Umbridge y su ridícula clase.

\- ¿¡Quien demonios eres!? – le preguntó Ron acaloradamente, cuando salieron de clase y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras en dirección al Gran Comedor. - ¿¡Quién eres tu y que has hecho con mi mejor amigo!? –

\- Tu mejor amigo sigue aquí, Ronald. – respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien, entonces, ¿Por qué no has dicho ni "mu", allí dentro? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Porque afortunadamente, Harry se ha acordado de usar el sentido común. - dijo Hermione, aunque sonaba decepcionada.

Ron la miró extrañado. - ¿Soy yo, o me he perdido algo? - preguntó, muy confundido.

\- Piensa Ronald, ¿no recuerdas para quien trabaja esa señora? – le preguntó Hermione, casi en tono de reproche.

\- Hm…¿para el ministro? –

\- Exactamente amigo. – bufó Harry, aburrido. - Afortunadamente estoy acostumbrado a tener profesores mediocres en el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Los dos primeros, para ser exactos. – hizo una mueca. – Aunque a diferencia de Quirrell y Lockhart, Umbridge no es que sea una inútil (que yo sepa), aquí lo que pasa es que ella no quiere enseñarnos como es debido. –

\- Eso mismo pensaba. – añadió Hermione, estando a punto de entrar en el Gran Comedor para la cena. – Menos mal que Harry me lo recordó a tiempo. Estuve a punto de fastidiarla…-

\- ¿Pero que dices? – inquirió Ron. – Si mal no recuerdo, Harry no dijo nada hasta que Umbridge pronunció su apellido. –

\- Bueno, digamos que probé una de mis habilidades ocultas. – sonrió Harry, tomando asiento al lado de Hermione. – Y debo admitir que el resultado a sido bastante satisfactorio. –

Mientras se servían un trozo de una gran y deliciosa tarta de manzana, la cual presidía una parte de la alargada mesa, Harry oyó a su alrededor como la gente cuchicheaba en voz alta. Al parecer, la noticia de que el joven mago no discutiera con una profesora como Dolores Umbridge era tan categórico como una exclusiva de "El Profeta".

\- ¿Habéis oído lo que ha pasado? –

\- Si. Harry no le dijo nada. –

\- Pero si esa profesora solo nos manda a leer. –

\- Y a tomar apuntes. –

\- Menudo rollazo. -

\- No puedo creer que no dijera nada. –

\- Por lo visto, lo tuyo ahora es dinamita pura a nivel informativo. – observó Ron, mientras se frotaba las manos antes de devorar su trozo de tarta. – No me extraña, en realidad. ¿Recuerdas como te pusiste en la primera clase de Lockhart? Casi te cargas la puerta al salir del aula después de tumbar a los duendecillos. –

\- Aquella vez me puse así por diferentes circunstancias. – aclaró Harry, y en parte así era. Él creía que Hermione sentía algo especial por Lockhart, y el hecho de que su profesor fuera un completo inútil solo intensificó la furia que sentía hacia aquel farsante. – Esta vez estamos ante una nueva situación. El Ministerio busca monitorizar las clases de Defensa con Umbridge en el cargo. –

\- ¿Y porque Fudge hace eso? – se quejó Ron. – No es como si tuviéramos intención de usar las lecciones para hacer algo en su contra. –

\- Hm…una insinuación interesante, Ron. – dijo Hermione, pensativa. – Quizás sea eso. Quizás la paranoia de Fudge haya llegado a este punto…-

\- ¿Arf qute pufnto? – preguntó Ron con la boca llena.

\- Vete tu a saber, pero viendo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora Fudge, de bien seguro se trate de algo muy absurdo. – respondió Hermione, negando con la cabeza. – No importa, da igual, ya después te digo…-

\- Hm…que raro, ¿Dónde están Chloe y Ginny? – se preguntaba Harry.

\- No lo sé, pero si no vienen…- entonces Ron sonrió ampliamente. – ¡Mas tarta para un servidor! – exclamó, antes de servirse mas tarta.

Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos, mientras murmuraban "tonto".

Al cabo de unos minutos, Chloe y Ginny llegaron al gran comedor. Por lo que Harry alcanzó a escuchar, las dos hablaban de él, y por ello tuvo el pensamiento de que ambas sabían lo que había pasado en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

\- ¿¡Es cierto lo que dicen!? – inquirió Ginny, mirando al azabache incrédula.

\- ¿¡No te has quejado!? – bufó Chloe con indignación, sentándose al lado de Ron. – Muy mal, Harry. Esperaba que hicieras algo y evidenciaras lo inútil que es esa odiosa mujer. –

\- Si. – refunfuñó Ginny, sentándose y apoyando los codos en la mesa. – Todo el rato diciéndonos como dirigirnos hacia ella: Decid "Buenos días, profesora Umbridge", contestad "Sí o no, profesora Umbridge". – dijo, imitando a la profesora en cuestión. – En serio, que incordio de mujer. El primer día y ya no te dan ganas de volver a pisar su clase. –

\- ¡AAAAH! – chilló Chloe repentinamente, mirando aterrorizada el plato vacío donde antes había una enorme tarta de manzana. - ¡No queda tarta! ¡No queda tarta! – lloró, cogiendo el enorme plato y mirándolo por todos los lados posibles.

\- La culpa es de Ronald. – dijo Harry burlón, señalando a su mejor amigo. – Siempre se lo come todo, al final nos dejó sin nada más que un trocito. –

\- ¡Traidor! – se quejó Ron, pero luego que quedó helado ante la mirada fulminante de su novia.

\- Tu…- susurró la rubia. De repente, empezó a pegarle puñetazos en el pecho. - ¿¡Como has podido comerte toda la tarta!? ¡Eres muy malo Ronald! ¡Malo! ¡Malo! ¡Malo! – gimoteó ella en un tono muy infantil.

\- ¡Ay, ay, ay! – se dolió Ron, mientras recibía los "inocentes" puñetazos. - ¡Para! ¡Lo siento! ¿¡Vale!? ¡No hace falta que te enfades conmigo! –

El Gran Comedor estalló en carcajadas, y Harry observó contento como el ambiente se animó mucho, llenándolo de satisfacción y felicidad, justo lo que necesitaba en el día tan extraño que le tocó vivir.

Después de la cena, Chloe seguía molesta con Ron por dejarle sin tarta, así que permaneció pegada a Ginny, que no hacía más que reírse por la reacción que tuvo antes.

\- Mira el ridículo que me ha hecho pasar ahí abajo. – bufó Ron, cuando llegaron al rellano del primer piso, mientras se frotaba el pecho.

\- Te lo merecías. – dijo Hermione con suficiencia.

\- ¡No me digas eso! – protestó Ron, agitando los brazos. – ¡La culpa es suya por aparecerse tarde, en primer lugar! –

\- ¿Qué clase de caballero no le guarda a su chica una porción de tarta? – inquirió Harry, tapándose la boca para que no viera su risa. – Lo siento querido Ronald, la paliza la tienes bien merecida. -

\- No me jod**, Harry. – se quejó Ron de malhumor.

La lluvia golpeaba los cristales de las ventanas mientras ellos avanzaban por los desiertos pasillos hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando entraron en el pasillo de la Señora Gorda, miró por una de las mojadas ventanas y contempló los oscuros jardines. Seguía sin haber luz en la cabaña de Hagrid.

\- _Hagrid…_ \- no podía evitar pensar el azabache en su amigo semigigante.

\- ¡Mimbulus mimbletonia! - dijo Hermione antes de que la Señora Gorda tuviera ocasión de pedirles la contraseña. El retrato se abrió, dejó ver la abertura que había detrás, y los tres escucharon que ya había gente dentro.

\- _Esas voces, me suenan…-_ pensó Harry alterado, y entonces comprendió que sus "socios" estaban dentro haciendo de las suyas. - ¡Hermione, espera! – exclamó.

Hermione se detuvo poco antes de entrar por el agujero. - ¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó, volviéndose a él.

\- Hoy te toca patrullar, ¿no lo recuerdas? – que conveniente era el hecho de su chica tuviera turno esa misma noche, pensó Harry. – Son las diez, ya sabes que hacer. -

\- Hm…es cierto. – asintió Hermione. – Cielos, en realidad aún estoy molesta por lo de Umbridge. Casi me olvido de la patrulla. – se quitó la mochila, sacó de dentro su pequeño bolso tras abrirla y se la entregó a Harry después de cerrarla. - ¿Me puedes subir la mochila a mi habitación? – le preguntó, colgándole el bolso. – Si no me doy prisa podrían pensar que ya me fui a dormir. –

\- Por supuesto, faltaba más. – sonrió Harry, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de su chica.

\- En fin, allá voy. – dijo la castaña, blandiendo su varita. – Supongo que esto no será tan difícil, después de todo, ya tengo experiencia en deambular por la noche. – sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia el siguiente pasillo del séptimo piso tras conjurar un "Lumos". – Hasta mañana, chicos. – añadió, ya perdiéndose de vista tras dar la vuelta por el siguiente pasillo.

Harry suspiró. – Por poco…- bufó. – Vamos Ronald. – le dijo a su mejor amigo, tras acomodarse la pesada mochila de su novia en el hombro.

\- ¿Eh? Oh, sí, es verdad. – farfulló Ron.

Cuando entraron, Fred, George y Lee Jordan estaban sentados en el centro de un corro de alumnos de primero, de aspecto inocente, que mascaban algo que, al parecer, había salido de una gran bolsa de papel que Fred tenía en las manos.

 _\- ¡Si es que ya me lo pensaba!_ – bufó Harry mentalmente, dejando la mochila de Hermione en la mesa mas cercana. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – preguntó, acercándose a zancadas hacia ellos.

\- ¡Que pasa, Harry! – saludaron Fred y George.

\- No irás a enfadarte con nosotros de nuevo, ¿no? – preguntó Fred, sosteniendo una libreta con anotaciones tras entregarle la bolsa de papel a George.

\- Esta mañana no parecías muy contento. – añadió George. – Aún así, espero que esto te anime. ¿Falta mucho, Fred? –

\- No. – respondió Fred, mirando el reloj. – En breve veremos que pasa. –

\- ¿Qué les habéis dado? – preguntó Ron.

\- No serán, ¿Bombones desmayo? - apuntó Harry.

Uno a uno, como si los hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un mazo invisible, los alumnos de primero fueron cayendo inconscientes en sus asientos; algunos resbalaron hasta el suelo y otros quedaron colgando sobre los reposabrazos de las butacas con la lengua fuera. Los que estaban viéndolo reían.

Fred y George se de pie, mientras el primero tomaba apuntes en la libreta, observando atentamente a los desmayados alumnos de primer año.

\- Escuchad. – empezó Harry. No le parecía muy correcto el modo en que los gemelos usaban a los de primero.

\- Si Fred, creo que ya hay suficiente con esa dosis. – sonrió George, como si no hubiera escuchado al azabache.

\- Lo del cartel de esta mañana. – les recordó Harry. - ¿Habéis contratado a estos niños para que hagan de conejillos de indias? –

\- Conste, que les hemos pagado para ello, Harry. – repuso Fred, tomando apuntes en la libreta.

\- Ya, pero…¿no será nada peligroso, verdad? – preguntó Harry, con seriedad.

\- Tranquilo Harry, no les pasará nada. – le tranquilizó Lee mientras iba de un alumno a otro y les metía unos caramelos de color morado en la boca, que mantenían abierta.

\- Sí, mira, ya vuelven en sí. - confirmó George.

Era verdad: unos cuantos alumnos de primero empezaban a moverse. Algunos se sorprendieron tanto de estar tumbados en el suelo o colgando de las butacas que Harry comprendió que Fred y George no les habían advertido del efecto que iban a producirles aquellos caramelos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó George con amabilidad a una chica menuda de pelo castaño oscuro, que estaba tendida a sus pies.

\- Creo que sí…- contestó ella con voz temblorosa.

\- ¡Excelente! - dijo Fred, muy contento mientras tomaba más apuntes.

\- ¡Caray! ¡Funcionan! – exclamó Ron, como si llevara tiempo esperando ver los resultados.

\- Así es mi querido hermano, vamos camino del éxito. – sonrió George.

\- Aun así, no se pondrán enfermos de verdad o algo parecido, ¿no? – preguntó Harry, ayudando a un estudiante de primer a ponerse en pie.

\- Claro que no, Harry. – resopló Fred con impaciencia. - Los hemos probado nosotros mismos. Esto sólo lo hacemos para ver si todo el mundo reacciona igual...-

\- Muy bien, pero tengo que hablar con vosotros. – aclaró Harry con severidad. – Venid conmigo a la sala de estudios. –

\- ¿La que inundamos el año pasado? – preguntó Fred.

\- ¡Guay! – sonrió George ampliamente ante el recuerdo, mientras chocaba los cinco con su gemelo.

\- Si, esa misma. – el azabache rodó los ojos. – Vamos. –

Fred y George se miraron, y le encargaron a Lee que guardara toda la mercancía, además de la libreta, antes de acompañar a Harry a la sala de estudios, seguidos por Ron.

Una vez los cuatro pasaron dentro, Harry aplicó de manera no verbal el hechizo "Muffliato" a la puerta, para evitar ser escuchados.

\- Tomad asiento. – les pidió Harry con calma.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas extrañas; luego miraron a Ron, pero este estaba tan desconcertado como ellos. Sin perder mas tiempo, se sentaron en tres sillas y miraron a Harry como si este fuera alguna especie de profesor.

\- Chicos – empezó Harry, tras aclararse la garganta y sentarse en frente de ellos. – entiendo que halláis empezado vuestros experimentos y vuestra expansión de propaganda, pero tenemos un problema. –

\- ¿Qué problema? – inquirió Fred.

\- Hermione. –

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó George.

\- Pues que como vuelva a ver uno de estos carteles en el tablón de anuncios – Harry sacó el cartel que arrancó su novia en la mañana y se los enseñó. – y os vea a vosotros experimentando con los de primero o vendiendo mercancía, os despellejará. – Ron y los gemelos se rieron. - Y me despellejará a mí después. – añadió, haciendo una mueca.

\- Ah, por eso actuabas tan extraño esta mañana. – observó Fred, conteniendo las ganas de reír.

\- Vaya, menudo alivio, por un momento pensé que te había puesto en nuestra contra. - dijo George, sonriendo. – Aunque francamente, teniendo en cuenta que te has enfrentado incluso a un Colacuerno húngaro, no me esperaba que le tuvieras tanto pánico a tu novia. -

\- Mirad, tenéis mi apoyo, chicos. – aclaró Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. – Pero debéis entender que Hermione se toma las normas mucho mas en serio que yo, y que, si os ve haciendo lo que estáis haciendo, se pondrá en plan estricta. -

\- O sea, que estamos ante McGonagall 2.0 – se burló Fred.

\- ¿Y que sugieres que hagan, Harry? – preguntó Ron. - ¿Qué reduzcan su actividad? –

\- Eso implicaría "reducción de beneficios", amigo. – dijo George, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Solo les pido que se anden con ojo, ¡y permanezcan (como diría el buen Ojoloco Moody) en Alerta Permanente! – exclamó el azabache, y los tres hermanos Weasley se pusieron a reír.

\- De acuerdo, no mas carteles. – masculló Fred entre risas.

\- Tendremos que lanzar las ofertas de trabajo corriendo la voz, con discreción…- susurró George, como si contara una historia de misterio.

\- Yo podría darles la alerta a este par de buscapleitos cuando Hermione asome la nariz en sus asuntos. – dijo Ron, señalando con el pulgar a sus hermanos.

\- Me parece bien. – asintió Harry. – Por ahora, podríais seguir con la actividad habitual, pero solo esta semana, ya que a Hermione le a tocado hacer patrulla hasta las dos. – explicó. – A partir de la siguiente semana le tocara a otro prefecto, y entonces sí que tendréis que evitar las ventas o experimentos en su presencia. –

\- Comprendido socio. – dijo Fred.

\- Si, gracias Harry. – George le estrechó la mano, como si toda la charla hubiera sido del tipo empresa.

\- De nada, solo no la lieis demasiado. – sonrió Harry.

Poco después de darles la charla a los gemelos, Harry subió un momento a la habitación de las chicas, les tocó la puerta y le pidió a Parvati que dejara la mochila de Hermione al lado de su cama. Ella de buena gana aceptó, pero no le dijo nada mas y le cerró la puerta. El joven mago, mientras volvía a bajar, tuvo la impresión de que ella no estaba contenta por como había actuado frente a Dolores Umbridge, ¿pero que esperaba que hiciera? ¿Qué gritara e insultara a una enviada del Ministerio, y verse así frente a un problema mas gordo? Harry sabía que, sin pruebas, con el ministro en contra del regreso de Voldemort y un periódico plagado de vendidos, aquello era lo que había.

Negando con la cabeza, arrastró a Ron y a su mochila hasta la sala de estudios, donde ambos pasaron las últimas horas antes de las doce adelantando deberes.


	64. Ch127-128-Año V

Capítulo 127 – Cuando la oscuridad te domina

El día siguiente amaneció tan plomizo y lluvioso como el anterior. Hagrid tampoco estaba sentado a la mesa de los profesores a la hora del desayuno.

\- La única ventaja es que hoy no tenemos a Snape. - comentó Ron con optimismo. – Y lo mejor es que ayer acabamos la mitad de lo que nos dejó el muy cabron... -

\- Ronald, esa lengua. - le reprendió Harry con tranquilidad.

Hermione dio un gran bostezo y se sirvió una taza de café. Parecía contenta.

\- ¿Qué tal la patrulla? – le preguntó Harry, con una amplia sonrisa. – Por tu cara, diría que la cosa fue bastante bien. -

\- Mejor que bien, desde luego. – repuso Hermione, tomando un sorbo de su taza. – No detecté actividad inusual durante mi turno, así que aproveché el tiempo. Mientras caminaba, fui dejando gorros por los pasillos, esta mañana ya no estaban. A lo mejor resulta que los elfos domésticos quieren ser libres. –

\- ¿Gorros? – preguntaron Harry y Ron, intercambiando miradas.

\- Hm…si, los hice también durante el verano. – respondió la castaña, con las mejillas rosadas y jugueteando con los dedos. – Bueno, ya sé que no soy muy buena costurera si hago el intento sin magia, pero creo que hice un buen trabajo…creo…-

\- Eso es muy bonito, Hermione…- le susurró el azabache, mientras cogía sus manos. – Tienes talento para prácticamente todo lo que te propones…-

Hermione se rio, muy sonrojada. – No…que va…no es para tanto…si yo solo…- farfullaba.

\- Aunque es raro, que yo sepa, tu ayer no llevabas gorros encima. – se extrañó Harry.

\- Oh, los tenía metidos en mi bolso. – respondió Hermione con satisfacción. – Sabes, creo que a mi mochila no le vendría mal un encantamiento de exten…-

\- No necesitamos que los demás se enteren…- le susurró el azabache, mirando como los demás estudiantes lo miraban a él y a su novia con rostros expectantes.

\- Como sea, eso no está bien Hermione. - dijo Ron, repentinamente enfadado. – No lo de tu bolso, sino lo de los gorros. – aclaró. - Has querido engañar a los elfos para que los cojan y así darles la libertad cuando quizá ellos no quieran ser libres. –

\- ¡Claro que quieren ser libres! - saltó la castaña, fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada. - ¡Solo me he limitado a aumentar sus opciones de libertad! ¡Necesitan conocer lo que es para luego disfrutar de ello! –

\- Pero de esta manera los estas forzando a que cojan la libertad. – insistió Ron. - ¿A caso ellos no tienen derecho a decir nada al respecto? –

\- Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, Ronald. – masculló Hermione. – Ambos sabemos lo que ellos dirán y cómo reaccionan, y eso se debe a la sencilla idea de que no están acostumbrados a reaccionar de otra manera. ¡No reclaman sus derechos! ¡No exigen ni luchan por su libertad! ¡Les falta diversidad en sus vidas y sus opciones! –

Los dos siguieron discutiendo sobre los elfos durante toda la mañana.

Después de una clase doble de Encantamientos tuvieron también dos horas de Transformaciones. El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall dedicaron el primer cuarto de hora de sus clases a sermonear a los alumnos sobre la importancia de los TIMOs.

\- Lo que debéis recordar - dijo el profesor Flitwick, un mago bajito con voz de pito, encaramado, como siempre, en un montón de libros para poder ver a sus alumnos por encima de la superficie de su mesa. - es que estos exámenes pueden influir en vuestras vidas en los años venideros. Si todavía no os habéis planteado seriamente qué carrera queréis hacer, éste es el momento. Mientras tanto, ¡me temo que tendremos que trabajar más que nunca para asegurarnos de que todos vosotros rendís a la altura de vuestra capacidad en el examen! –

Luego estuvieron más de una hora repasando encantamientos convocadores que, según el profesor Flitwick, era probable que aparecieran en el TIMO; remató la clase poniéndoles como deberes un montón de encantamientos.

Lo mismo ocurrió en la clase de Transformaciones.

\- Pensad que no aprobaréis los TIMOs - les advirtió la profesora McGonagall con gravedad, mirándolos a todos con sus ojos de halcón. - sin unas buenas dosis de aplicación, práctica y estudio. No veo ningún motivo por el que algún alumno de esta clase no apruebe el TIMO de Transformaciones, siempre que os apliquéis en vuestros estudios. - Neville hizo un ruidito de incredulidad. - Sí, tú también, Longbottom. - agregó la profesora. - No tengo queja de tu trabajo; lo único que tienes que corregir es esa falta de confianza en ti mismo. Por lo tanto...hoy vamos a empezar con los hechizos desvanecedores. Aunque son más fáciles que los hechizos comparecedores, que no suelen abordarse hasta el año de los ÉXTASIS, se consideran uno de los aspectos más difíciles de la magia, cuyo dominio tendréis que demostrar en vuestros TIMOs.

El principal hechizo desvanecedor era "Evanesco", el cual, obviamente, hacía desaparecer las cosas. Tras una clase de dos horas, e intentarlo hasta tres veces, Harry y Hermione lograron desvanecer con éxito los caracoles con los que estaban practicando, ganándose diez puntos cada uno por el logro. Por su parte, Ron no lo logró, pero con optimismo comentó que el suyo parecía haber palidecido un poco. Luego no se le vio tan contento, ya que Harry y Hermione fueron los únicos que se libraron de tener que hacer deberes para su clase. A los demás les ordenó que practicaran el hechizo para el día siguiente, ya que por la tarde tendrían que volver a probarlo con sus caracoles.

Ron estaba empezando a asustarse por la pila de deberes que comenzaba a acumulársele, y Harry, a diferencia de Hermione, decidió ayudar a su mejor amigo, acompañándolo a la biblioteca para adelantar mas deberes. La castaña seguía enfadada con el pelirrojo por su ofensivo comentario sobre los gorros de lana, y por eso no los acompañó.

Por la tarde, cuando llegaron a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, a Harry le empezaba a doler la cabeza. – _Oh no, creo que me quiero resfriar…_ \- pensó detenidamente, pues no encontraba otra explicación al fenómeno, salvo en el temporal poco favorable con el que contaban durante los primeros días del curso.

El día se había puesto frío y ventoso, y mientras descendían por el empinado jardín hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, situada al borde del Bosque Prohibido, notaron que algunas gotas de lluvia les caían en la cara. La profesora Grubbly-Plank esperaba de pie a los alumnos a unos diez metros de la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, detrás de una larga mesa de caballete cubierta de ramitas. Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron a donde estaba la profesora, con Hermione ya presente en la clase, oyeron una fuerte risotada a sus espaldas; se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Pansy Parkinson caminando hacia ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y acompañada por Crabbe y Goyle, sus guardaespaldas. Al mismo tiempo, un poco mas atrás, llegaron Draco Malfoy y Daphne Greengrass. La ultima carraspeó muy fuerte, y le dirigía a Parkinson una mirada de advertencia.

\- ¿¡Ya estáis todos!? - gritó la profesora Grubbly-Plank cuando hubieron llegado los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor restantes. - Entonces manos a la obra. ¿Quién puede decirme cómo se llaman estas cosas? –

Señaló el montón de ramitas que tenía delante, entonces Harry y Hermione levantaron una mano casi simultáneamente. Pansy, a sus espaldas, canturreaba "¡Manos arriba! ¡Aquí llega la respuesta de la parejita!", haciendo que Crabbe y Goyle se rieran, pero tanto el azabache como la castaña ignoraron al trio de idiotas.

Entonces, las ramitas que había encima de la mesa brincaron y resultaron ser algo así como diminutos duendecillos hechos de madera, con huesudos brazos y piernas de color marrón, dos delgados dedos en los extremos de cada mano y una curiosa cara plana, que parecía de corteza de árbol, en la que relucían un par de ojos de color marrón oscuro.

\- ¡Oooooh! - exclamaron Parvati y Lavender, lo cual molestó mucho a Harry.

\- _¡Como si Hagrid nunca nos hubiera enseñado criaturas impresionantes!_ – se quejó mentalmente, mientras mantenía la mano firmemente levantada. No podía permitir que Hermione le superara en todo a nivel académico.

Con Hagrid habían estudiado y visto salamandras, hipogrifos, centauros, acromántulas y escregutos de cola explosiva, los cuales, habían sido muy interesantes y emocionantes para el estudio y la práctica. Para el azabache, Hagrid era un diez como profesor.

\- ¡Haced el favor de bajar la voz, señoritas! - ordenó la profesora Grubbly-Plank con severidad, y luego esparció un puñado de algo que parecía arroz integral entre aquellos seres hechos de palitos, los cuales inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre la comida. Harry se dio cuenta de que se trataban de cochinillas. - A ver, ¿alguien sabe cómo se llaman estas criaturas? ¿Señor Potter? –

\- ¡Aja! – saltó Harry alegremente, haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de victoria, mientras que Hermione rodaba los ojos. – Lo que tenemos aquí son Bowtruckles, los guardianes de árboles. Generalmente viven en los árboles que sirven para hacer varitas mágicas. –

\- Cinco puntos para Gryffindor. - replicó la profesora Grubbly-Plank. - Efectivamente, son Bowtruckles, y como muy bien nos ha explicado el señor Potter, generalmente viven en árboles cuya madera se emplea para la fabricación de varitas. ¿Alguien sabría decirme de qué se alimentan? –

\- ¡De cochinillas! – exclamaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron y se sonrojaron, ante las risas de sus compañeros de clase, sobre todo de los de Slytherin. – Y… también de huevos de hada, si los encuentran…- agregó el azabache, sonriendo avergonzado.

\- Muy bien chicos, cinco puntos más para Gryffindor. Bien, siempre que necesitéis hojas o madera de un árbol habitado por un Bowtruckle, es recomendable tener a mano un puñado de cochinillas para distraerlo o apaciguarlo. Quizá no parezcan peligrosos, pero si los molestáis intentarán sacaros los ojos con los dedos, que, como podéis ver, son muy afilados; por lo tanto, no conviene que se acerquen a nuestros globos oculares. – explicó la profesora. - De modo que si queréis aproximaros un poco...Coged un puñado de cochinillas y un bowtruckle, hay uno para cada tres, y así podréis examinarlos mejor. Antes de que termine la clase quiero que cada uno de vosotros me entregue un dibujo con todas las partes del cuerpo señaladas. -

Los alumnos se acercaron a la mesa de caballete. Harry la rodeó deliberadamente por detrás para colocarse al lado de la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

\- Hm…profesora, disculpe la molestia, ¿sabe usted algo de Hagrid? – le pregunto el azabache, mientras los demás empezaban a elegir sus Bowtruckles y tratando de ser todo lo educado posible, manteniendo la esperanza de que esta vez obtendría una respuesta útil.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter, vuelve al trabajo. - contestó la profesora, tajante, y Harry recordó que cuando en otra ocasión Hagrid no se había presentado para dar su clase, ella había adoptado la misma actitud.

\- _¿¡ES QUE NO ME PUEDE DAR UNA RESPUESTA DE VERDAD POR UNA VEZ!?_ – gritó el azabache desde su mente, porque no quería armar jaleo en frente de los Slytherins.

\- _¡Auch! ¡Potter, no hagas escandalo!_ – le reprendió Sombra de repente. – _Cuando gritas en tu maldita cabeza de piedra lo escucho tan perfectamente que resulta odioso._ –

\- _¡Vaya! ¡Que información tan interesante!_ – sonrió Harry con malicia. – _Tal vez debería gritar en mi cabeza mas a menudo._ –

\- _Pff, como sea._ – bufó Sombra, y no se le volvió a oír.

Draco se acercó donde él estaba, y cogió el bowtruckle más grande que encontró.

\- Creo que Hagrid está en mitad de un asunto bien gordo, Potter…- le susurró. Era la primera vez que le oía después de meses.

\- Es curioso que me digas algo ahora, Malfoy…- le respondió Harry, mostrándose frio. - ¿Que sabes de Hagrid? –

\- Poca cosa, pero sé que tiene algo que ver con los gigantes. – comentó Draco, y sin darle tiempo a que Harry respondiera, se marchó.

- _¿Con los gigantes? ¿Qué pretende decirme con eso_? – se preguntaba el azabache, negando con la cabeza. Tenía que enfocar su atención en el dibujo que debía entregarle a la profesora Grubbly-Plank.

¿Sabía algo Malfoy? Al fin y al cabo, su padre era un mortífago, y el rubio pasó el resto del verano en su casa, incluso llegando a ver a Voldemort. ¿Y si tenía alguna información sobre el paradero de Hagrid que todavía no había llegado a oídos de la Orden? Volvió a rodear la mesa y se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermione, que estaban de cuclillas en la hierba, un poco alejados, intentando convencer a un bowtruckle de que se estuviera quieto el tiempo necesario para que ellos pudieran dibujarlo. Harry sacó pergamino y pluma, se agachó junto a sus amigos y, con disimulo, les contó lo que acababa de decir Malfoy.

\- Si le hubiera ocurrido algo a Hagrid, Dumbledore lo sabría. - opinó Hermione. – Por otra parte, es bueno que Draco vuelva a hablar, parecía muy raro. Toma, sujeta un momento al bowtruckle para que pueda dibujar su cara...-

\- Muy bien. – respondió Harry, dándole tiempo a su chica. – _Aunque no sé porque demonios no los petrificamos y ya…_ \- se quejó un poco desde su mente.

\- ¿Os habéis enterado? - oyeron que decía Parkinson entre risas. Estaba sentada en otro grupo, cerca de ellos. – Nos lo contó el padre de Goyle. Según parece el Ministerio está decidido a tomar enérgicas medidas contra la escasa calidad de la educación en este colegio. De modo que, aunque ese tarado gigantesco con barba vuelva a presentarse por aquí, seguramente lo pondrán de patitas en la calle en el acto. – y se rio a carcajadas.

\- ¡Sera hija de…! - despotricó Hermione, demostrando que había escuchado cada palabra de su archirrival con claridad. Por el enfado, había rallado el dibujo que estaba haciendo.

No ayudó en nada que Parkinson señalara a Hermione al momento, porque eso solo provocó que aquel grupo de Slytherin, los cuales ya estaban riéndose a carcajadas ante la idea de que despidieran a Hagrid, se rieran con más entusiasmo todavía ante la cara de furia de la castaña. Por fortuna, Greengrass, que se había acomodado la insignia de prefecta, se acercó a ellos a zancadas y los regañó.

\- ¿¡Queréis comportaros como es debido, panda de imbéciles!? – les gritó enfadada a sus compañeros, que la miraban con terror. - ¡ESTAMOS EN CLASE, CACHO BURRA! - gritó mas fuerte, esta vez, sujetando la oreja de Parkinson.

Harry pudo ver como Malfoy se reía discretamente, a sus espaldas. Era la primera vez en meses que le veía una mínima sonrisa. Por otra parte, los estudiantes de Gryffindor (excepto Hermione) se rieron a carcajadas.

Cuando la campana repicó por el jardín, Harry enrolló su dibujo del bowtruckle y se lo entregó a la profesora Grubbly-Plank, para luego dirigirse a Herbología.

\- Como vuelva a llamar tarado a Hagrid una sola vez...- susurró Hermione peligrosamente.

\- Déjala como Nick Casi Decapitado y hazte un favor a ti misma. – sugirió Ron. – Bueno, a ti y a todos, desde luego. –

Harry rió, pero Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Luego siguieron recorriendo juntos los huertos mientras el cielo se mostraba incapaz de decidir si quería que lloviera o no.

\- Le pregunté a la profesora si sabía algo, porque quiero que Hagrid vuelva. - comentó Harry en voz baja cuando llegaron a los invernaderos. - ¡AH! ¡Y no se te ocurra decir que Grubbly-Plank es mejor profesora que él! - añadió amenazadoramente, mirando a Hermione.

\- No pensaba decirlo… – respondió ella con serenidad, al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Porque no le llega ni a la suela de los zapatos! ¡HAGRID ES EL MEJOR! - agregó Harry con firmeza y en voz muy alta lo último, para hacerse oír. Era consciente de que acababa de presenciar una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ejemplar y estaba molesto por ello.

La puerta del invernadero más cercano se abrió y por ella desfilaron unos cuantos alumnos de cuarto curso, entre los que estaban Chloe y Ginny.

\- ¡Hola! - los saludó la pelirroja con alegría al pasar a su lado.

\- Hola Ronnie…- le saludó con una sonrisa chistosa Chloe, además de sonrojada.

Harry debía saberlo. Era evidente que las discusiones entre ella y Ron eran escasas, y normalmente por motivos ridículos, como el de la tarta de manzana. Un día después seguían queriéndose, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Unos segundos más tarde salió Luna, un tanto rezagada del resto de la clase, con la nariz manchada de tierra y el cabello recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Al ver a sus amigos de Gryffindor se aceró para saludarles, con su rostro soñador y alegre.

\- Hola amigos. – saludó ella, agitando la mano suavemente. llevaba unos pendientes que parecían rábanos de color naranja, un detalle en el que también se habían fijado Parvati y Lavender, pues ambas se reían por lo bajo y le señalaban las orejas.

Chloe y Ginny fulminaron con la mirada a las dos compañeras de Hermione, y parecían dispuestas a pelearse con ellas, pero Luna intervino. - Podéis reíros. – dijo, elevando la voz; al parecer, pensaba que Parvati y Lavender se reían de lo que acababa de decir y no de los pendientes que llevaba. - , pero antes la gente tampoco creía que existieran ni los blibbers maravillosos ni los snorkacks de cuernos arrugados. –

\- ¡Exactamente! – añadió Chloe, inflando los cachetes y abrazando a su amiga de manera protectora. – No les hagas caso Luna, solo son un par de ignorantes. – Parvati y Lavender intercambiaron miradas, antes de mostrarse arrogantes.

\- Eso, no nos juntamos con ignorantes como ellas. – repuso Ginny, haciendo un gesto con la nariz. – Venga, vámonos chicas, que se largan sin nosotras. – y empujó a sus amigas para que se unieran al resto de estudiantes de cuarto.

La profesora Sprout empezó la clase sermoneando a sus alumnos sobre la importancia de los TIMOs, lo cual no sorprendió a nadie. Harry empezaba a aburrirse de que le recordaran a cada momento la importancia de entregar los trabajos, estudiar, practicar y prepararse para los exámenes finales. Daba la sensación de que todos los profesores se habían leído y aprendido, mas o menos, el mismo discurso.

Al finalizar la clase, la profesora Sprout les mandó otra redacción. Así pues, cansados y apestando a estiércol de dragón, el tipo de fertilizante preferido de la maestra de herbología, los de Gryffindor regresaron al castillo. Nadie hablaba mucho ya que había sido un largo día.

 _\- Hm…no me vendría mal una ducha…-_ pensó el azabache, entrecerrando los ojos mientras la gente observaba asqueada a los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Junto con Hermione y Ron, el azabache entró en el Gran Comedor, deseando comer rápidamente para así subir al dormitorio de los chicos y tomarse un buen baño.

\- ¡ESPAGUETIS! – rugió Ron alegremente, cuando los tres se sentaron y contemplaron la gran bandeja de deliciosos espaguetis rojos presidiendo la mesa.

\- Aja, esto huele genial…- observó Harry, olfateando la comida con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Qué me dices tu, Hermi? -

\- Tiene muy buena pinta, pero ahora mismo tengo demasiadas ganas de un buen baño, no sé si me entiendes…- comentó Hermione, quien al igual que su novio olía a estiércol de Dragon.

\- Alto y claro Hermi…- asintió Harry, mientras cogía un plato para servirse la comida, porque Ron ya se había lanzado al ataque.

Repentinamente, una adolescente de baja estatura, rubia y con cara graciosa apareció corriendo por la entrada al Gran Comedor. - ¡Esta vez no, Ronald Weasley! – bramó.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Es Chloe! – gimoteó Ron, y empezó a servirse espaguetis más deprisa.

\- ¡Ronald! ¡Deja también para los demás! – le reprendió Hermione, pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso.

Chloe llegó a donde estaban, frenando en seco, para luego sentarse al lado de Ron de un salto, coger un plato plateado y empezar así a capturar espaguetis.

\- ¡Llegas tarde querida Chloe, son todas para Ron! – se burló Ron, mientras los demás parecían debatirse entre empezar a reír o a enfadarse con él.

\- ¡De…eso…nada! - farfulló Chloe, cogiendo tantos espaguetis como podía.

\- Oh vaya, ya están de nuevo…- bufó Ginny a espaldas de Harry.

Este se volvió y la saludó: - ¿Qué tal va todo, Ginny? – preguntó con amabilidad.

\- Oh, fue todo bastante bien. – sonrió Ginny, sentándose al lado de Hermione porque Chloe seguía peleándose con Ron por los espaguetis. – Hoy empecé Aritmancia. La clase estuvo bastante entretenida. –

\- Me alegro mucho de que estés ahí, es una asignatura fascinante. – dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Te aconsejo que aproveches al máximo el estar en cuarto. – comentó Harry, comiendo tranquilamente su ración de espaguetis. – A penas estamos en el segundo día de nuestro quinto curso y nos han lanzado deberes a punta pala: La redacción del profesor Snape (de treinta centímetros), la de Aritmancia (cincuenta centímetros), la práctica de contra-encantamientos del profesor Flitwick (aunque esa no nos dará muchos problemas) y una redacción para herbología. –

\- Por no hablar de lo que nos puede esperar los próximos días. – asintió Hermione. – Pero es evidente que estamos preparados para todo. ¡Será como una maratón de deberes! – dijo entusiasmada. - Tengo ganas de ver que tendremos mañana en Runas Antiguas. –

\- Pues ojalá que nos lleven de excursión a unas catacumbas. – soltó el azabache. - ¿Te lo imaginas? Nosotros allí, buscando y encontrando runas enterradas por siglos... –

\- Solo a alguien tan loco como tu le puede gustar la idea de buscar runas en un lugar donde hay muertos enterrados. – observó Ginny, logrando por la mínima acompañar su porción de espaguetis con patatas hervidas.

\- Por eso no es una misión apta para personas con fobias. – sonrió Harry burlonamente, y Ginny le mostró la lengua. En ese momento alguien le daba toquecitos en la espalda.

\- ¿Potter? -

El muchacho volteó la cabeza: Daphne Greengrass estaba a sus espaldas.

\- Hola Daphne. – saludó el azabache. - ¿A que debo tu visita? –

\- El profesor Snape me pidió que te diera esto. – respondió Daphne, sacando del bolsillo de su túnica una pequeña carta, firmada por el maestro de pociones. – Me dijo que ni bien te la diera, lo leas en el acto, en silencio, lo desaparezcas y no comentes con nadie mas lo anotado. –

\- ¿A que viene tanto secretismo? – inquirió Hermione.

\- No importa, ya te contaré. – respondió Harry, abriendo el sobre.

\- No puedes contárselo a nadie. – le reprochó Greengrass, y Hermione entrecerró más los ojos.

La nota que contenía la carta llevaba escrito lo siguiente:

 _Ven a mi despacho después de comer, solo. No hables de esto con nadie. Si ya lo leíste, desaparece la nota de inmediato._

 _Prof. Severus Snape_

Harry, sin perder un solo minuto más ante las miradas curiosas que le lanzaban las chicas, blandió su varita y apuntó con ella a la nota: - ¡Evanesco! – dijo con firmeza.

Lentamente, la nota se fue volviendo cada vez mas invisible, hasta desaparecer por completo.

\- ¡Wow! Eso fue increíble. – dijo Ginny, mirando la mano vacía del azabache.

\- Veo que la practica de encantamientos desvanecedores marcha bien en tu caso, Potter. – dijo Daphne, con la mirada de sorpresa.

\- Harry, ¿se puede saber de que va todo esto? – le preguntó Hermione, mirando a su chico como si intentara usar rayos X con él.

En ese momento el techo se puso a llover, y el reloj casi marcaba las cinco en punto de la tarde.

\- Oh, esta lloviendo…- comentó el azabache, haciéndose el distraído.

\- Harry…-

\- Si no me doy prisa no tendré tiempo para los deberes. - farfulló Harry, tras acabar su comida. Se puso la mochila y salió a zancadas del Gran Comedor, antes de que Hermione le siguiera insistiendo con sus preguntas.

Sabía desde el momento en que leyó la nota que el profesor Snape le había estado a punto de poner en un aprieto. Harry nunca le había contado a Hermione y a los demás que él había asistido en secreto a clases de Artes Oscuras durante el cuarto curso (salvo lo poco que les explicó en el Santuario, pero sin tocar el tema de las clases especiales), donde aprendió mucho sobre ese tipo de magia, además de como aplicarla en la creación de hechizos en los que, de momento, había creado con éxito cuatro (el ultimo durante las vacaciones), aparte de que ya estaba desarrollando uno nuevo. En cualquier caso, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Hermione que él sabía Artes Oscuras? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo reaccionaría una vez lo supiera?

Las Artes Oscuras siempre contaron con una reputación reprobable, puesto que la mayoría de brujas y magos dieron mal uso de ellas a lo largo de la historia mágica: haciendo experimentos retorcidos, creando hechizos altamente peligrosos, rompiendo los límites de la misma magia…y un claro ejemplo de pasarse de la raya con la magia oscura era Voldemort, que no solo la había usado para crear inferis o realizar experimentos aterradores (como la poción con la que recuperó su cuerpo), pues con esa misma magia, había creado sus horrocruxes.

No podía evitar pensar que nuevamente tendría que recurrir a la excusa de una clase especial de pociones, cuando no era cierto, sobre todo, porque Hermione podía llegar a querer entrometerse tanto como para pedir acudir a las mismas clases (supuestamente, de pociones) e irremediablemente descubrir la verdad. Meditó sobre todo eso a medida que se aproximaba al despacho de Snape. Después de un suspiro, decidió mantener la calma, pues estaba a punto de plantarse frente a un legeremántico, y no podía permitir que sus recuerdos quedaran expuestos, pues mantener el secreto de su identidad como Lord Rycer era una prioridad.

\- ¿Profesor Snape? – dijo Harry cuando abrió un poco la puerta.

\- Adelante…- oyó el susurró del profesor Snape.

La oscura habitación estaba forrada de estanterías en las que había cientos de tarros de cristal con viscosos trozos de animales y de plantas suspendidos en pociones de diversos colores. En un rincón estaba el armario lleno de ingredientes para pociones. Fue en ese momento cuando la atención de Harry fue captada por la mesa que había en frente, encima de la cual había una vasija de piedra poco profunda con runas y símbolos grabados, iluminada con velas. Harry la reconoció al instante: era un pensadero. ¿Era el mismo pensadero del profesor Dumbledore? ¿O tal vez el profesor Snape tenía uno propio? Después de todo, sería increíble que un objeto tan útil como podía ser uno capaz de descargarte de recuerdas fuera usado solo por un único mago.

\- Cierra la puerta después de entrar…Potter…- ordenó el profesor Snape. – y silénciala…no necesitamos oyentes de más…-

Harry asintió y procedió a cumplir la orden. Cuando se volvió, Snape se había colocado donde había luz y señalaba en silencio la silla que había delante de su mesa. Harry se sentó, y lo mismo hizo Snape, con los fríos y negros ojos clavados en el muchacho, sin pestañear. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía tan frío.

\- Bien Potter, es el momento de aclarar lo que ocurrió hace unos meses…- empezó el maestro de pociones.

Haciendo balance de los acontecimientos de "hace unos meses", Harry pensó que podía tratarse de cualquier cosa.

\- …en la última prueba del Torneo…de los tres magos…- añadió el profesor.

El ojo derecho del azabache hizo un tic cuando mencionó aquello. ¿Qué sabía su profesor acerca de lo acontecido durante su confrontación con Voldemort? ¿Qué le habría contado Voldemort o que habría escuchado él por su cuenta, como para preguntarle sobre aquello?

\- ¿Qué…quiere saber, señor? – preguntó Harry cautelosamente.

\- El Señor Tenebroso, poco después de recuperar su cuerpo, llamó a todos los mortífagos libres para iniciar con sus planes. – dijo el profesor Snape. – A parte de castigarlos cruelmente porque no lo buscaron con anterioridad. Él no contaba con que sobrevivirías a su encuentro y que su retorno podría mantenerse en secreto. Obviamente, el que tu volvieras con vida a Hogwarts alteró en cierto modo lo que en principio ya tenía preparado…bueno…eso, y cierto suceso en el cementerio del pequeño Hangleton le impulsaron a modificar gran parte de sus planes…-

\- ¿Está preocupado? – preguntó Harry fríamente. – Creí que con Fudge negando su retorno no le tomaría mucha importancia…-

\- Al Señor Tenebroso le parece conveniente que Fudge se niegue a reconocer que ha vuelto, por supuesto…- asintió Snape. – Pero esa no es su principal preocupación…pues entre sus máximas prioridades, has aparecido tu…-

\- ¿Yo? – soltó Harry con el entrecejo fruncido. – Pues vaya, no lo sabía…- soltó con sarcasmo.

\- Al principio solo quería entender porque no pudo acabar contigo, pero ahora busca, por todos los medios, borrarte del mapa…- le reprendió Snape en tono despectivo. – El Señor Tenebroso considera que eres una amenaza potencial para el éxito de sus planes, y es por eso que los ha acelerado…-

\- Total, ¿qué planes son esos? – preguntó el azabache, sintiéndose alagado por el hecho que Voldemort lo considerara como una "Amenaza Potencial".

\- No tengo porque decírtelo...Potter…- respondió Snape, haciendo una mueca. – No eres parte de la Orden. – agregó. – Lo que si tengo entendido es que debió ocurrir algo más, además del Priori incantatem en ese cementerio, como para que el Señor Tenebroso te considere una amenaza de ese calibre…-

Harry ya se esperaba que su profesor buscara llegar al fondo del asunto. No quería hablar de lo que tuvo que hacer para igualar fuerzas con Voldemort, de lo que hizo o dijo durante el duelo. Para el joven mago resultaba lamentable haber caído en las garras de la magia oscura, y dejarse llevar por su influencia, perdiendo así el control.

\- ¿Y bien? – espetó Snape, clavando sus gélidos ojos negros en los del joven mago.

\- La rabia…- empezó el azabache, sin remedio, con un susurró. – el odio…dejé que estos me cegaran, me consumieran…me dejé gobernar por la oscuridad…y esa oscuridad me impulsó hasta darme la posibilidad de atacarle…- el profesor Snape permanecía estático, como la estatua de un vampiro ansioso por probar sangre. – Me sentí liberado, me sentí…genial. Pero no duró…la realidad volvió a mi de forma inminente. Traté de impedir su retorno, y al final, no solo no pude acabar con él…yo mismo quedé en humillación, por verme forzado a huir. –

\- ¿Humillado? – repitió Snape sin entender. – ¿Te has enfrentado al señor Tenebroso, y te sientes humillado? Cualquiera que te escuche decir eso pensaría que estas mal de la cabeza, Potter…-

\- Tal vez lo esté…- admitió Harry, con una sonrisa débil. – Tal vez sea cierto que estoy loco, tanto como para sentirme humillado al verme forzado a dejar un duelo inacabado…contra él. No me gusta, pero sé que no tuve elección. Era volver al Traslador o dejarme matar inútilmente…-

\- Bien, al menos…el famoso Harry Potter no es un absoluto imbécil…- masculló Snape. – Ahí es a donde quería llegar, señor Potter…perdió el control. – Harry se puso cabizbajo, como todo niño cuando es regañado por los mayores a los que respeta. - Le dije bien claro que no cediera a la magia oscura, que resistiera la tentativa…¿Qué cree usted que hubiera pasado si en frente hubiera estado otro individuo que no fuera el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Cree que tendría la habilidad necesaria como para manejarse, cuando es el poder quien lo domina? –

Harry no tenía escusa, pues el año pasado aprendió bien las bases de la magia oscura, gracias a las clases secretas con el profesor Snape. Un mago que aprendía y practicaba la magia oscura automáticamente accedía a ella, pero de manera controlada si el usuario controlaba sus emociones, pues el mago que no era capaz de dominar sus emociones cuando empleaba magia oscura, podía verse extremadamente tentado a dejarse gobernar por esta, y dejar las consecuencias al azar, las cuales, en mayor medida, se decantaban mas en hacer daño que en repararlo. Harry entendía la preocupación de su maestro. ¿Y si, gobernado por la magia oscura, atacaba a un amigo en vez de a Voldemort? ¿Y si lo que empezaba con un exceso de confianza acababa en tragedia, tanto para la victima como para el mago que empleaba la magia oscura? Cuanto mas pensaba en lo que hubiera podido pasar si su oponente hubiera sido otro, mayor era su angustia.

\- Lo siento, con Voldemort es distinto…- repuso Harry con amargura. – Cuando lo veo, cuando estoy cerca de él, me cuesta dominarme. –

\- Y ahora, por su estupidez y su falta de control, el Señor Tenebroso le ha añadido en lo mas alto de su lista de prioridades…- susurró Snape con enfado. – de exterminio…- finalizó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. – Creo que he ocupado esa plaza en su lista desde que mi madre destruyó su cuerpo. – dijo. – En realidad, no veo donde está la novedad. – vio cómo su profesor cerró los ojos unos instantes, como si lo que había dicho llegara a afectarle de algún modo. Rápidamente los volvió a abrir.

\- "La novedad", señor Potter, es que ciertos planes no habían sido estudiados con anterioridad por el señor Tenebroso porque ya tenía un plan fijo. – respondió Snape. – Ahora va en búsqueda de algo, que puede volverlo mas poderoso, o al menos, esa es la teoría que se me presenta ante tan escasas pistas. –

\- ¿Cree…que se trate de alguna especie de arma? – se atrevió a aventurar Harry.

\- No estoy seguro, señor Potter, pero algo si que tengo claro…- Snape le dio la espalda a Harry, mirando a la oscura pared. – Debe mejorar su autocontrol, porque en caso de que vuelva (con esto no pretendo decir que deba suceder necesariamente), en caso de que vuelva a verse las caras con el Señor Tenebroso, usted tenga su cabeza y sus emociones controladas a rajatabla. ¿Me he explicado…bien? –

\- Absolutamente. – repuso Harry, asintiendo.

\- Muy bien, veamos si es verdad… –

A Harry no le sorprendía, de hecho, siempre que estaba en momentos tensos mantenía la concentración, esperando ser atacado por sorpresa. El profesor Snape, en el momento que acabó de hablar ya tenía su varita en la mano, y le apuntó directamente en la cabeza.

\- ¡Legeremens! – bramó el maestro de pociones.

Harry sintió como si un alfiler tratara de introducirse en su cabeza. Se concentró en vaciar su cabeza de pensamientos, relajarse y centrar su atención únicamente en el ataque mental que estaba recibiendo. Al cabo de tres minutos, notó como su cabeza ya no sufría un intento de ser leída.

\- Bueno, es evidente que ya cuenta con…experiencia. – gruñó Snape. – Pero ante el Señor Tenebroso, me temo…que aún no basta. A practicar, Potter…-

El azabache asintió con firmeza, antes de salir por la puerta, y dejar al maestro de pociones centrado en sus actividades.

\- _¿Qué pierdes el control por usar la magia oscura?_ – saltó de repente la voz de sombra. _– Ese cretino con nariz ganchuda, ¿Quién se cree que es?_ –

\- _Es profesor._ – repuso el azabache, subiendo por las escaleras. – _Y sabe mucho mas sobre artes oscuras que cualquiera de nosotros. Si nos a lanzado esta advertencia, no puede ser para nuestro mal._ –

\- _¡Si controlaras la magia oscura cuando estas bajo su influencia el poder que obtendrías no sería el mismo!_ – se quejó Sombra. – _¡Al viejo Voldy no le llegarías ni a la suela del zapato!_ –

 _\- Mira, ahora tengo otras prioridades._ – bufó Harry, esperando que Sombra dejara de darle la lata.

Cuando salió de las mazmorras, ya a penas quedaban estudiantes por el vestíbulo. En su mayoría, eran alumnos de primero y segundo año, los cuales reían y hablan del día escolar de cada quien. Con una sonrisa, y saludando a algunos compañeros de prefectura por el camino, se dispuso a subir las escaleras para volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

Se pasó el resto del día meditando, para reforzar su Oclumancia, pero su concentración fue de tal calibre que al final se cansó, y se echó a dormir pasada las nueve.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó puntual para ir a desayunar y continuar con los deberes, aún pendientes. Quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo del que disponía, porque sabía que a la mínima que acudiera a clase, sus profesores podrían bombardear a los alumnos con más deberes.

Durante el desayuno, le sorprendió mucho ver a Ron, no por lo puntual que había llegado al Gran Comedor (cuando no se quedaba dormido, era el primero en llegar), sino porque en vez de devorar pasteles de caldero, estaba concentrado en la mesa, escribiendo sobre un pergamino. Por otra parte, no había rastro de Hermione, Ginny y Chloe.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste anoche? - le preguntó Harry cuando supo que se trataba de los deberes de Adivinación, mientras Ron miraba a su alrededor, desesperado, en busca de inspiración.

\- Bueno, ya está. - afirmó, y cerró su diario de un golpetazo. - He puesto que soñé que me compraba una Saeta de Fuego. No creo que pueda ver nada raro en eso, ¿verdad? - dejó a un lado su diario y cogio la bandeja de pasteles de caldero mas cercana, empezando a comer. - ¿Cómo te fue el castigo con Snape, por cierto? ¿Qué te hizo? –

\- No fue un castigo. – el azabache rodó los ojos. – Solo tuvimos una charla sobre pociones. –

\- ¿Snape monta todo ese jaleo con las notitas solo porque quiere que vayas a hablar con él…sobre pociones? – preguntó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

\- Si. – repuso Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pues vaya, para mi que de tanto enviar cartas con su firma se habrá aficionado a ello. – dijo el pelirrojo, pensativo.

\- No creo que eso tenga algo que ver. – comentó el azabache. – Él no es de la tendencia a escribir y pasar notas. Bueno, como sea, ¿habéis tenido problemas anoche? – le preguntó en voz baja a su mejor amigo. - Ya sabes, tus hermanos, con Hermione haciendo patrulla…-

\- De momento no, pero no he podido evitar pensar que ella sospecha algo…- respondió Ron en voz baja. – Maldita sea Harry, no quiero imaginarme lo que nos haría ella si nos llega a ver probando y vendiendo artículos de broma durante su turno en la sala Común. Yo tampoco puedo salir mucho a vigilar, no soy prefecto. –

\- Hm…tendré que ver si puedo hacer algo. – suspiró Harry. – Hablando de Hermione, ¿la has visto? ¿Y donde están Chloe y Ginny? –

\- ¿Eh? Pues ahora que lo dices, no han aparecido. – observó Ron. – lo que me recuerda…¡Mas pasteles de caldero para mí! –

\- Tragón…- murmuró Harry con cara de aburrido, y viendo como su mejor amigo empezaba a devorar.

El día volvió a parecer mas una carrera contra reloj, salvo por la primera clase. Harry ejecutó con tal éxito el encantamiento desvanecedor, que la profesora McGonagall lo premió con veinte puntos mas para Gryffindor, al igual que Hermione (quien era la única, aparte de Harry, que le estaba yendo bien en la materia). Le entregó su dibujo a Grubbly-Plank y asistió mas tarde a Astronomía. Una vez acabadas las clases, las tres: McGonagall, Grubbly-Plank y Sinistra les pusieron a todos aún más deberes, y Hermione parecía muy excitada por ello.

\- ¡Muy bien! – dijo ella, remangándose la camiseta y sentándose detrás de un muro de libros, los cuales, rodeaban su mesa en la sala de estudios – Hoy tengo mas patrulla, así que no quiero distracciones, ¿¡entendido!? – advirtió a todos los presentes en tono mandón, y como ya la conocían demasiado bien, decidieron no interrumpirla.

Ni siquiera Harry, que deseaba preguntarle donde anduvo durante la hora del desayuno, aunque él pensaba que se había pasado la mañana dejando gorros porque en la noche, seguramente, se pasó mucho tiempo debatiéndose si entrar en la sala común y ver si pillaba sorpresivamente a los gemelos Weasley, vendiendo artículos de broma.

\- ¡No puedo creer la cantidad de deberes que aún tenemos! – se quejó Ron con abatimiento, sentándose en otra mesa con Harry y Chloe porque Hermione y sus libros ocupaban casi media sala. - ¡Acabamos de empezar el curso y ya me estoy volviendo loco! -

\- Anímate Ronald, ya has oído a Hermi, ¡es una maratón de deberes! – le animó el azabache con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Sigo sin saber que diablos en una maratón! – se quejó Ron.

\- Es un deporte muggle al aire libre. – le explicó Chloe con entusiasmo. – Los muggles se ponen a correr en masas por las calles y es así hasta que rompen un lacito al final de la carrera. –

\- ¿Y porque se ponen a correr por las calles? – preguntó Ron, frunciendo en entrecejo. – Mira que los muggles tienen deportes más raros: Chutar una pelota para que vuele hasta una gran red (el guardián que tienen parece un palo frente a semejante portería), tratar de encestar otra en una canasta…Yo creo que el Quidditch sigue siendo el deporte Rey. –

\- Para los no mágicos, es el futbol. – señaló Chloe, mostrándole su libro de Estudios Muggles y señalando la página 63. - ¿Alguna vez has visto las carreras de motos? Cuando tío Sirius me mostró la suya no pude evitar ponerme a buscar la referencia en el libro. ¡Existe un deporte muggle llamado "Moto GP"! –

\- ¿Qué es moto GP? – inquirió el pelirrojo, empezando a irritarse.

Harry decidió no prestarles mucha atención. Estaba contento de que a Chloe le fascinara tanto los deportes muggles, pero no podía evitar pensar de que Ron, se sentía tan orgulloso del Quidditch que no se atrevía a alabar otros deportes, ni aunque estos fueran muggles. Por otra parte, estaba ansioso porque llegara la prueba del viernes.

Capítulo 128 – Los nuevos "leones" del equipo de Quidditch

El siguiente día fue fantástico en general. A Harry y a Hermione les tocaron acudir a la primera clase de Runas Antiguas, donde la Profesora Babbling (que era con diferencia, la profesora mas graciosa y enérgica de la escuela) inició la clase dando una muy breve charla sobre los TIMOs.

\- Puede que estéis ante el año más difícil de vuestras vidas como estudiantes, pero no debéis ceder al cansancio mis jóvenes exploradores – les animaba ella con una amplia sonrisa y moviendo los brazos como si explicara con ellos un cuento. -, porque después de los exámenes llegarán mayores retos, mayores objetivos y aspiraciones, y será entonces cuando vosotros tendréis que elegir entre tirar la varita o…¡ir a por todas! – Harry y Hermione aplaudieron entusiasmadamente, muy a diferencia de sus compañeros, que parecían solemnes y cansados. – Bien, no voy a aburriros mas con el paquete de los TIMOs, hoy tenemos trabajo que hacer. Abrid vuestros libros por la pagina tres. – les indicó, y los estudiantes procedieron a cumplir su orden. – Hoy nos trasladaremos (no literalmente, pero ya entendéis la idea) a las misteriosas cuevas de Australia…-

Al final de la clase, tanto el azabache como la castaña terminaron muy contentos. El primero no tanto porque la profesora Babbling les pidió una redacción de treinta centímetros sobre las primeras tres runas de la antigua Australia, y eso solo significaba más deberes. Por otra parte, se lo pasó bien practicando la activación de runas con un pequeño juego que había traído la profesora a clase, una especie de puzzle que, al completarlo, se accionaba y repartía golosinas de Honeydukes para todos.

\- _A Ronald le daría envidia si lo supiera._ – pensó Harry, mientras que Hermione le aconsejaba no comentarle ese detalle a su mejor amigo.

El resto de aquel día transcurrió con tranquilidad, hasta que en la noche los gemelos tuvieron que realizar una maniobra de evasión porque Hermione entró sorpresivamente en la sala común. Afortunadamente para ellos, y su negocio, Harry y Ron lograron distraerla momentáneamente mientras los dos se escabullían rumbo a su tienda secreta, pasando por el retrato especial que había en la sala de estudios.

El viernes amaneció sombrío y húmedo, como todos los días de la semana. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, Harry miró automáticamente hacia la mesa de los profesores, pero sin ninguna esperanza de encontrar a Hagrid allí, y enseguida se concentró en otros asuntos que requerían de su concentración: La práctica de Quidditch y continuar con la montaña de deberes.

Hermione, sin embargo, no parecía muy convencida sobre la idea de ver a su chico y a su mejor amigo dedicando el tiempo a jugar al Quidditch cuando aún quedaban deberes pendientes por hacer. Pero para el alivio de Ron (no tenía ganas de que Hermione le sermoneara de nuevo, aunque a Harry no le abría importado) Harry la convenció para que dedicaran la tarde a seguir con los trabajos.

Sin perder mas tiempo, y sin darle mas cuerda a la castaña para que buscara una nueva pega, Harry arrastró a Ron hasta el dormitorio de los chicos, para ponerse los uniformes de Quidditch porque al ser el día de elección de nuevos aspirantes, aún no se habían designado taquillas (si se les puede llamar así). Una vez cambiados, cogieron sus escobas y se marcharon a los terrenos.

\- ¡Que tía mas antipática! – bufó Ron, cargando consigo su Nimbus 2002 y habiendo atravesado ya las puertas del castillo. – Es como una recordadora parlante: "Tenemos muuuuchos deberes, muchos". Si, si, ya lo sabemos, ¡lo sabemos de sobra! ¡Es suficiente conque acudamos a una clase y salgamos de ella con mas deberes! En serio, empiezo a odiar este curso…-

\- Oh, venga Ronald, no debes dejar que los deberes quebranten tu entusiasmo por el mejor deporte del mundo. – le animó Harry, sonriendo orgullosamente. – Ya lo verás amigo, lo vas a hacer genial. Entraras en el equipo e iremos juntos a por la copa. –

\- Creo que el Quidditch será de las únicas cosas que no pueda quejarme este año. – admitió Ron, sonriendo. – Bueno, el Quidditch y la comida, por supuesto. –

Harry reprimió una risa. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el campo de Quidditch, vieron a Chloe y a Ginny, ya equipadas con los uniformes del equipo de Gryffindor. Ambas parecían enérgicas y animadas, tanto, que jugaban a pasarse la Quaffle.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – les saludó Ginny, agitando la mano cuando los vieron.

\- ¡Eh, Ronald! ¡Aquí va! – le gritó Chloe alegremente, pasándole la Quaffle a su novio con potencia.

Ron la atrapó en el acto, pero se le cayó la escoba. - ¡Porras! – se quejó. – A eso le llamo yo potencia, Chloe. – la felicitó, mientras se acercaba a ella y le regresaba la Quaffle. – Por cierto, estas muy guapa con ese uniforme…-

De repente, la cara de Chloe se "transformó" en una especie de cereza con cabellera rubia.

\- Cierto, tienes buen brazo. – la alabó Harry, sujetando la escoba de Ron y la suya. – Serías una buena cazadora. –

\- Si…bueno…he practicado en todas las posiciones, ya sabes. – comentó Chloe, sintiéndose tremendamente alagada. – Ginny también domina todas las posiciones, pero…-

\- Si, ya nos lo dijiste, te presentas para el puesto de golpeadora. – dijo Ron, frotándole la cabeza a su novia, y evidenciando de nuevo la gran diferencia de estaturas.

\- No es la única. – comentó Ginny. – Lo he estado pensado y…quiero acompañar a Chloe como golpeadora. –

\- ¿Eh? ¿No ibas a presentarte para ser cazadora, Ginny? – preguntó Harry, parpadeando los ojos.

\- Si, esa era mi idea inicial, pero…- Ginny se volvió y miró hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde Angelina charlaba junto con Alicia y Katie. – Es el ultimo año de Angelina y Alicia…creo que si hago las pruebas las pondría en una situación complicada. No quiero pelearme con ellas por ser la nueva cazadora. Ya que soy buena en todas las posiciones, no me importaría reemplazar a uno de mis revoltosos hermanos como golpeadora. –

\- Es un gran detalle de tu parte. – dijo Harry, con una amplia sonrisa mientras le devolvía la Nimbus 2002 a Ron.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros cuatro! – gritó Angelina desde la puerta que daba a los vestuarios. - ¿¡A que estáis esperando!? ¡La gente está empezando a llegar! ¡Venga, todos al campo! ¡Ahora! –

\- _Claramente, es como tener a una versión femenina de Oliver…-_ pensó el azabache, antes de acomodarse su Saeta de Fuego y dirigirse hacia el campo de Quidditch con los demás.

No hubo tanta gente como Angelina esperaba. A penas aparecieron un total de diez aspirantes. Lo cierto fue que la elección se hizo bastante rápida. Bastaron un par de Bludger locas y un par de golpes eficaces y precisos para que la capitana se convenciera de que Ginny y Chloe eran las mejores para sustituir a Fred y George. Ron contó con dos grandes oponentes para hacerse con el puesto: Vicky Frobisher y Geoffrey Hooper. Ambos volaron de maravilla, pero Ron no se quedó atrás, ni tampoco se vio intimidado. Demostró la suficiente paciencia y madurez como para competir limpiamente, detener todos los balones que le lanzaban y al final, ser elegido como el nuevo guardián.

\- ¡Aquí tenéis al nuevo guardián del mejor equipo del cole! – presumió Ron alegremente, cuando él y Harry volvieron a la sala común. Llevaba consigo una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, la cual le había invitado Harry. - ¿Ahora que tenéis que decir? ¿Eh? – preguntó burlón a los gemelos, que lo miraban con recelo. - "La vas a pifiar", "mejor dedícate al ajedrez mágico". ¿Nada mas que añadir en vuestro absurdo intento de que no me salga con la mía? –

\- Que va hermanito, si ya sabíamos que entrarías. – le aclaró George, rodando los ojos.

\- Así es, tontaina. – asintió Fred. – Tampoco es que seamos tan malos, hombre. –

\- Solo esperamos…-

\- Que no se te caiga la Quaffle…-

\- Que no nos marquen muchos puntos…-

\- Que no le pegues por error a algún compañero y le hagas sangrar en pleno partido…-

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? – inquirió Ron, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando practicabas con nosotros los primeros días? – le preguntó Fred.

\- Si…ya sabes, cuando pensabas que te lanzábamos arañas en vez de bellotas durante las primeras practicas…- siguió George, sonriendo.

\- Y por error casi provocas que Charlie pierda un ojo…-

\- Y que a nuestro hermano mayor, alias "el guaperas", casi le estropearas su estupenda melena poniéndote nervio…. –

\- ¿A si? Pues mala suerte para ustedes. – respondió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros. – Esos años quedaron atrás. He tenido suficientes vivencias como para afrontar mis miedos. – se terminó su jarra de golpe y la dejó sobre la mesa mas cercana de un porrazo. - ¡Me voy! ¡El nuevo guardián tiene que darse una ducha! –

\- ¡"El nuevo guardián" tiene una pirámide de deberes pendientes! – le recordó Hermione ruidosamente, desde la mesa donde ella seguía con los deberes.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, pesada! ¡No me des la lata! – bufó Ron, marchándose escaleras arriba.

\- ¡Ronald! – le regaño la castaña, pero el pelirrojo ya se había marchado.

\- Déjalo, lo han elegido como guardián y está feliz por su logro. – le dijo Harry cariñosamente, sentándose con ella y acariciándole su espesa cabellera. - ¿Cómo estás? –

\- Hm…cansada, muy cansada. – respondió ella, frotándose los ojos. – Anoche, después de mi patrulla me pasé una hora tejiendo más gorros. ¡Desaparecen a una velocidad increíble! –

Y, en efecto, Harry vio que había gorros de lana escondidos por toda la habitación, en lugares donde los elfos desprevenidos podrían encontrarlos por casualidad.

\- Me alegro de que así sea. – repuso el azabache. – Aunque me temo que vuelves a abarcar demasiado. Lo siento, pero esto empieza a recordarme a tercero. –

\- No es para tanto Harry…- insistió Hermione.

\- Por favor, déjalo por hoy…- susurró Harry, mirándola a los ojos. – Hazlo y te prometo que mañana tras el entrenamiento de Quidditch te ayudaré con los gorros. –

\- ¿De veras? – La castaña se entusiasmó.

\- Si, bueno, digamos que hice algo de costurería hace unos años cuando…- Harry se detuvo. No le gustaba recordar demasiado la infancia por la que tuvo que pasar, por culpa de los Dursley. – No importa. La cuestión es que sé un poco del tema, y si necesitas una mano, allí estaré…-

\- Gracias. – sonrió Hermione, con cara de sueño, mientras abrazaba a su chico y le daba un beso en la mejilla. – Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir un rato. Esta noche vuelvo a tener patrulla y no estoy descansada. –

\- Eso es…- asintió Harry. – y la semana que viene le tocará a otro. Contarás con más tiempo, anda, déjame que te ayude a subir tus cosas. –

Cargó con la mochila de su novia y la acompañó hasta las puertas de la habitación de las chicas. Ambos compartieron un apasionado beso antes de que Hermione se fuera a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Harry fue el primero que despertó en el dormitorio. Se quedó un momento tumbado y contempló el polvo que se arremolinaba en un rayo de sol que entraba por el espacio que había entre las cortinas de su cama adoselada, saboreando la idea de que era sábado. La primera semana del curso había sido interminable, como una gigantesca lección de Historia de la Magia.

\- _Pero aguanté._ – pensó Harry, cerrando un puño en señal de victoria. – _y no solo lo hice por mí, sino por Hermi._ –

A juzgar por el silencio que había en la habitación y el inmaculado aspecto de aquel rayo de sol, acababa de amanecer. Harry abrió las cortinas de su cama, se levantó y empezó a vestirse. Lo único que se oía, aparte del lejano piar de los pájaros, era la lenta y profunda respiración de sus compañeros de Gryffindor. Abrió con cuidado su mochila, sacó una hoja de pergamino y una pluma, y bajó a la sala común. Allí fue derecho hacia su butaca favorita, vieja y mullida, junto al fuego ya apagado, se sentó cómodamente en ella y desenrolló la hoja de pergamino mientras miraba a su alrededor. Los trozos de pergamino arrugados, gobstones viejos, tarros vacíos y envoltorios de chucherías que solían cubrir la sala común al final del día, habían desaparecido, así como los gorros de elfo de Hermione. Mientras se preguntaba cuántos elfos habrían conseguido la libertad, tanto si la querían como si no, Harry destapó su tintero, mojó la pluma en él y la dejó suspendida un par de centímetros por encima de la suave y amarillenta superficie del pergamino, concentrándose para escribirle a su padrino las novedades del curso.

 _Querido Sirius_

 _Espero que estés bien. Los primeros días aquí han sido (¿Cómo decirlo?), entre estresantes, duros, interesantes y alegres. Ha habido un poco de todo. Por escoger donde empezar, comenzaré con lo bueno: A penas he tenido que ejercer de prefecto estos días, pues no contemplé actividades que requirieran de mi atención (salvo la de los gemelos y su negocio); luego el Quidditch, donde Ron a sido elegido como guardián, mientras que Chloe y Ginny han entrado en el equipo como golpeadoras. Ginny se decantó por esa posición en el último momento. En cuanto lo malo: Por cada clase a la que vamos, salimos con montones de deberes a cambio, y hablando de clases, ahí es donde entra lo peor: Tenemos una profesora nueva de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la profesora Umbridge. Si, la subsecretaria de Fudge ejerce ahora esa función. Es tan irritante como Fudge cuando niega la evidencia del regreso de Voldemort, pero me imagino que eso era lo que se podía esperar de ella, ¿no?_

 _Todos echamos de menos a Hagrid, y esperamos que vuelva pronto. Por ahora, nos toca seguir con nuestras actividades académicas. Un fuerte abrazo de tu ahijado._

 _Harry._

 _PD: Saluda de mi parte a nuestros amigos._

En ese momento, Harry escuchaba ruidos en la distancia que indicaban que sus compañeros se habían puesto en movimiento en los dormitorios del piso de arriba. Selló el pergamino con sumo cuidado, salió por el agujero del retrato y se dirigió a la lechucería.

\- Yo no tomaría ese camino. - lo previno Sir Nicholas, que apareció después de atravesar una pared del pasillo por el que iba Harry, llamando su atención. - Peeves ha preparado una graciosa broma para el primero que pase por delante del busto de Paracelso que hay un poco más allá. –

Harry se río. - ¿Y en qué consiste la broma? ¿En qué Paracelso se le caiga en la cabeza al primero que pase por delante? –

\- Pues da la casualidad de que sí. - contestó Sir Nicholas con voz aburrida. - La sutileza nunca ha sido el fuerte de Peeves. Voy a ver si encuentro al Barón Sanguinario...Quizá él pueda hacer algo para impedirlo...Hasta la vista, Harry...-

\- Hasta la vista amigo, y gracias por el aviso. – le agradeció amablemente Harry, y en lugar de torcer hacia la derecha, giró hacia la izquierda y tomó un camino más largo, pero más seguro para llegar a la lechucería.

Fue animándose a medida que pasaba junto a las ventanas, una tras otra, por las que se veía un reluciente cielo azul; más tarde tenía entrenamiento: ¡El primer entrenamiento oficial del año! Para él era fantástico que a su equipo se incorporaran tres de sus amigos mas cercanos, en especial Ron, con quien de seguro no se aburriría durante los entrenamientos.

Entonces algo le rozó los tobillos. Miró hacia abajo y vio a la esquelética gata del conserje, la Señora Norris, que pasaba escabullándose por su lado. La gata clavó brevemente en él sus ojos amarillos como lámparas antes de desaparecer detrás de una estatua de Wilfred el Nostálgico.

\- No estoy haciendo nada malo…- le dijo Harry en tono aburrido. Resultaba evidente que la gata tenía intención de informar a su amo (el conserje gruñón), pero él no entendía por qué: estaba en su perfecto derecho de ir a la lechucería un sábado por la mañana. - _Seguro que busca un pretexto para vengarse por lo de segundo. ¡Pero si todo lo planeó Sir Nicholas, usando a Peeves!_ – bufó mentalmente.

El sol ya había salido completamente, así que cuando Harry entró en la lechucería, la luz que se colaba por las ventanas sin cristales lo deslumbró; unos gruesos rayos de sol plateados se entrecruzaban en la estancia circular, en cuyas vigas había posadas cientos de lechuzas, un poco inquietas con las primeras luces de la mañana; era evidente que algunas acababan de llegar de cazar.

El suelo cubierto de paja crujió levemente cuando Harry pisó unos huesecillos de animales pequeños, y a continuación el muchacho estiró el cuello para ver a Hedwig.

\- ¡Hola Hedwig! – la saludó con una sonrisa al verla cerca de la parte más alta del techo abovedado. - Ven aquí, tengo una carta para ti. - Hedwig emitió un débil ululato, extendió sus grandes alas blancas y descendió hasta posarse en el hombro de Harry. – Toma, hazme el favor de enviársela a Sirius. - le dijo Harry dándole la carta para que la agarrara con el pico. Hedwig parpadeó una sola vez con sus ojos de color ámbar y el azabache interpretó como una señal de que lo había entendido. - Que tengas un feliz vuelo. - le deseó, y la llevó a una de las ventanas.

Hedwig, tras presionarle brevemente el brazo, salió volando hacia el deslumbrante cielo. Harry siguió su trayectoria con la mirada hasta que la lechuza se convirtió en una motita negra y desapareció del todo; entonces dirigió la vista hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, que se veía muy bien desde aquella ventana, y comprobó que seguía deshabitada: no salía humo por la chimenea y las cortinas estaban corridas.

\- Hm…dije que esperaría dos meses. – susurró el azabache, cabizbajo. – Ojalá que vuelvas pronto, querido amigo…-

Una ligera brisa agitaba las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Harry las contempló mientras se deleitaba con el fresco aire que le azotaba la cara, se puso a pensar en el entrenamiento de Quidditch que tenía más tarde...y entonces lo distinguió. Un Thestral desplegó unas curtidas y negras alas que parecían de pterodáctilo y se irguió entre los árboles como un gigantesco y grotesco pájaro. Voló describiendo un amplio círculo, luego volvió a descender en picado y desapareció entre los árboles. A pesar de su tétrico aspecto físico, Harry pensó que volaba excelentemente.

Justo cuando pensaba marcharse, la puerta de la lechucería se abrió sola, y Harry se encontró sorpresivamente con Cho, acompañada por Cedric.

\- Vaya, que sorpresa, vosotros por aquí. – dijo Harry, mostrándoles una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – preguntó Cedric, estrechándole la mano cuando él y Cho entraron dentro.

\- Mandando una lechuza, nada menos. – respondió el azabache tranquilamente. - ¿Qué hay de vosotros? –

\- Bueno, hace cinco minutos me he acordado de que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madre…- comentó Cho, algo avergonzada y sosteniendo un paquete. – Por eso me apresuré en venir aquí, y por el camino me encontré con Ced. –

\- Venía a enviarle una nota a mi padre. – dijo Cedric, sacando una nota de su túnica de Premio Anual. – Le prometí que le contaría como iban las cosas en mi primera semana. Tuvimos que llevar a enfermería a unos cuantos estudiantes que se pasaron el tiempo repartiendo vómitos por los pasillos del tercer piso esta semana, - arrugó la nariz ante lo dicho. - bueno, mejor para ellos, así tienen una excusa para no ir a las clases de la profesora Umbridge. La verdad es que esperaba mucho mas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…- añadió aquello con decepción.

\- Que asco de clases, lo único que nos manda a hacer esa mujer es a tomar apuntes, en vez de practicas hechizos defensivos. – bufó Cho, entrecerrando tanto los ojos que parecían absolutamente cerrados.

\- No podía estar mas de acuerdo. – asintió Harry, con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Pfff, olvida ese marrón. – Cedric negó con la cabeza. – Que Harry, ¿tu equipo ya cuenta con nuevo guardián? –

\- ¿Y golpeadores? – añadió Cho. – Oí que los gemelos Weasley dejaron el equipo. Me imagino que Angelina se habrá encargado de encontrar buenos sustitutos. –

\- Sustitutas. – aclaró Harry. - Chloe y Ginny se han hecho con las plazas, mientras que Ron, mi mejor amigo, fue el mejor en las pruebas del Guardian. – entonces, la sonrisa orgullosa volvió a su cara. – Así que ya podéis empezar a entrenar duro, porque este año daremos mucha guerra en el campo. –

\- Dalo por hecho compañero – sonrió Cedric, desafiante. – , dalo por hecho. –

\- Así que el enemigo de los Tornados es el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor. - preguntó Cho con frialdad. - ¿Es bueno? –

\- Como te dije antes, es el mejor. – repuso Harry.

Repentinamente la puerta volvió a abrirse. Filch (el conserje gruñón) entró en la sala resollando. Tenía manchas de color morado en las hundidas mejillas surcadas de venas, le temblaba la parte inferior de los carrillos y llevaba el escaso y canoso cabello despeinado: todo indicaba que había ido corriendo hasta allí. La Señora Norris entró pegada a sus talones, mirando a las lechuzas y maullando con avidez. En las vigas, las aves, nerviosas, agitaron las alas, y una gran lechuza de color marrón hizo un ruido amenazador con el pico.

\- ¡Aja! - exclamó Filch, y dio un torpe paso hacia Harry. Las nacidas mejillas le temblaban de ira. - ¡Me han dado el soplo de que piensas hacer un pedido descomunal de bombas fétidas! –

Harry se cruzó de brazos y observó al conserje. - ¡Hmph! ¿Quién le ha dicho que iba a hacer ese pedido? – preguntó arrogantemente.

\- Tengo mis fuentes. - respondió Filch, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. - Dame ahora mismo eso que pensabas enviar. –

\- Nada por aquí…- el azabache le enseñó la mano derecha. – y nada por acá…- seguido de la izquierda. - ¿Ve usted alguna carta? Oh, ¡magia! –

Cedric y Cho parecían querer reírse a carcajadas, porque reprimían una.

\- ¡No juegues conmigo, Potter! – gruñó Filch con el rostro contraído de rabia.

\- No estoy jugando. – Harry se encogió de hombros. – Usted me preguntó si tenía algo para enviar y ahí tiene usted la respuesta, aunque técnicamente si no tengo nada, tampoco tengo una respuesta. –

Filch parecía mareado. - ¡No intentes engañarme, Potter! – bramó con ira.

\- Ya le dije que no tengo nada. – dijo el azabache, empezando a sentirse fastidiado. – Ahora, si no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo, le sugiero que se quite de mi camino. –

\- Como te atreves a…-

\- ¿No ha pensado que tal vez lo de las bombas fétidas sea cosa de Peeves? – preguntó el azabache con satisfacción. – Es mas propio de él querer adquirir artículos de broma para molestar a los que habitan en el castillo…¡Ah! Eso me recuerda, ¿no es usted su victima favorita? Estoy seguro de que ahora mismo está preparando otra de sus bromas, como la del busto de Paracelso de esta mañana…-

\- ¿¡Como!? – saltó Filch. - ¡Haciendo bromas con los monumentos del colegio! ¡Esta vez se ha pasado! ¡PEEVES! ¡CUANDO TE COJA ME LAS PAGARÁS! – y se marchó despotricando contra el poltergeist.

Harry se rio, al mismo tiempo que Cedric y Cho.

\- Vaya, pobre Filch, nunca conseguirá deshacerse de Peeves. – se rio Cedric.

\- No habrás estado encargando bombas fétidas, ¿verdad Harry? - terminó de atar el paquete que llevaba a la otra pata de una lechuza.

\- Claro que no. Las bromas no son mucho lo mío, precisamente…- contestó Harry.

\- No sé por qué Filch cree que estabas haciéndolo. - comentó mientras llevaba la lechuza a la ventana.

Harry se encogió de hombros, le daba lo mismo. Pensó que se trataba de un pretexto para castigarle por aburrimiento. Después de despedirse de los dos, regresó al castillo para desayunar.

\- Buenos días. - saludó el azabache sonriendo a Hermione y a sus amigos cuando se reunió con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, en el Gran Comedor.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Ron mirando a Harry con sorpresa.

\- Mandando, según Filch, un pedido de bombas fétidas. – se burló Harry, sentándose al lado de Hermione.

\- ¿Qué? – ella lo miró extrañada. - ¿Por qué Filch piensa que estas pidiendo bombas fétidas por correo? –

\- Yo que sé. Estará cansado de intentar interceptar y echar a Peeves, y ahora busca desquitarse conmigo. – respondió Harry, restándole importancia y acercándose una gran bandeja de huevos con beicon.

\- ¿Sabéis que es lo mejor? – preguntó Ginny con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Hoy es el primer entrenamiento del equipo! –

\- ¡Ah, sí! - exclamó Ron con alegría, pero justo esa distracción le sirvió a Chloe para robarle la tostada con mermelada que estaba comiendo. - ¡Eh! – se quejó.

\- Lo siento Ronald, esta es para mami. – dijo Chloe, una vez se terminó la tostada.

Ron estuvo a punto de hacer su rabieta, pero en ese momento estaba llegando el correo de la mañana y, como era habitual, "El Profeta" volaba hacia Hermione en el pico de una lechuza que aterrizó peligrosamente cerca del azucarero y extendió una pata. Ella le puso un knut en la bolsita de piel, cogió el periódico y leyó con rapidez la primera plana, con gesto de desaprobación, mientras la lechuza se marchaba volando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Alguna tontería nueva sobre mí, o Dumbledore? – preguntó Harry, sin muchas ganas de conocer el contenido del periódico del "enemigo".

\- No - respondió la castaña con un suspiro. - , sólo cuentan chorradas sobre la bajista de Las Brujas de Macbeth, que se casa. - abrió el periódico y desapareció tras él.

Harry se dedicó a su segundo plato de huevos con beicon y Ron se puso a pelear con Chloe por una segunda ronda del mismo plato.

\- Un momento - dijo Hermione de pronto. – mirad esto. – les enseñó una página que ocupaba un anuncio de "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones", donde al parecer había rebajas.

\- Yo ya tengo todas las túnicas que necesito. – Ron se encogió de hombros.

\- No es el anuncio. - replicó Hermione. - Mirad... este breve artículo de aquí...-

\- ¿Eh? – interesado, el azabache leyó lo que le señalaba su chica.

El artículo era muy corto, estaba colocado al final de una columna y decía:

 _TENTATIVA DE ROBO EN EL MINISTERIO_

 _Sturgis Podmore, de 38 años, vecino del número 2 de Laburnum_ _Gardens, Clapham, se ha presentado ante el Wizengamot acusado de entrada ilegal y tentativa de robo en el Ministerio de Magia el 31 de agosto. Podmore fue detenido por el mago de seguridad del Ministerio de Magia, Eric Munch, que lo sorprendió intentando entrar por una puerta de alta seguridad a la una de la madrugada. Podmore, que se negó a declarar en su defensa, fue hallado culpable de ambas acusaciones y condenado a seis meses en Azkaban._

\- ¿Sturgis Podmore? - dijo Ron lentamente. - Es ese tipo con una mata de pelo que parece paja, ¿no? Pertenece a la Ord...-

\- ¡Ronald! ¡Shh! - saltó Hermione mirando aterrada a sus amigos.

\- Seis meses en Azkaban…- susurró Harry, impresionado. - ¿Sólo por intentar entrar por una puerta? ¡Ha! Vaya excusa para encerrarlo…-

\- No seas tonto, no lo han condenado sólo por intentar entrar por una puerta. - dijo Hermione en voz baja. - ¿Qué demonios hacía en el Ministerio de la Magia a la una de la madrugada? -

\- ¿Creéis que hacía algún trabajo para la Orden? - murmuró Chloe, en voz baja.

\- Un momento…- dijo Harry de pronto. - Sturgis tenía que venir a despedirnos, ¿no os acordáis? – sus amigos lo miraron. - Tenía que formar parte de la guardia que nos acompañó a King's Cross. Moody estaba muy enfadado con él porque no se había presentado, por tanto, no puede ser que estuviera realizando una misión para la Orden… –

\- Bueno, a lo mejor no contaban con que lo pillaran. - dijo Hermione.

\- ¡Podría ser una trampa! - exclamó Ron, emocionado. - ¡No, escuchad! - continuó, bajando la voz exageradamente ante la mirada amenazadora de Hermione. - El Ministerio sospecha que es uno de los seguidores de Dumbledore, así que..., no sé, lo atrajeron hasta el Ministerio de alguna forma, y no es que él intentara entrar por alguna puerta. ¡Quizá sólo se hayan inventado una excusa para atraparlo! –

Se produjo una pausa durante la cual Harry y las chicas reflexionaron sobre aquella posibilidad. El azabache pensó que tratándose de Fudge y el ministerio, no sería nada extraño tratar de perjudicar a la única organización que se dedicaba a hacer "su trabajo", el cual era combatir a las fuerzas de Voldemort.

\- La verdad, no me extrañaría nada que fuera eso lo que pasó. – comentó Hermione, y dobló concienzudamente su mitad del periódico. Mientras Harry dejaba el cuchillo y el tenedor en el plato, ella pareció salir de un ensueño y añadió: - Bueno, creo que para empezar deberíamos ponernos a escribir esa redacción para Sprout sobre arbustos autofertilizantes, y si tenemos suerte, podremos empezar la del hechizo Inanimatus Conjurus para la profesora McGonagall antes de la hora de comer...-

No había escusa que valiera. Contaban con unas cuantas horas, hasta después de la hora de comer para ocuparse de la labor académica antes del entrenamiento. De modo que Harry y Ron fueron arrastrados hasta la biblioteca para trabajar con Hermione, y seguir adelantando deberes. Se pasaron allí todo el tiempo, enfrascados con los pergaminos y aguantando las ganas de salir para aprovechar el buen día que hacía.

Después de la comida y falta de veinte minutos para reunirse con el resto del equipo, Harry y Ron ya estaban caminando rumbo hacia el estadio de Quidditch.

Ron parecía tener ganas de dormirse. – Menudo rollazo…- bufó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras él y Harry bajaban por la extensión de césped que descendía hasta el campo de Quidditch, con las escobas sobre el hombro. – Yo queriendo salir pitando tras el desayuno, pero no. Harry Potter tenía que dejar que "Doña-deberes" nos arrastrara a la biblioteca. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Teníamos mañana para seguir con los deberes! – se quejó.

\- El año de los TIMOs equivale a poner a los deberes en lo más alto del top de prioridades escolares. – repuso el azabache, sin hacer caso a su mejor amigo. – Y ya estamos en el campo, así que deja de quejarte y prepárate. Tienes que prestar atención a las indicaciones de la capitana y detener cada Quaffle que te tiren. –

\- Tranquilo, la capitana ya se encargará de dar la lata en el campo. – respondió Ron haciendo un mohín.

Mientras se acercaban al campo de Quidditch, Harry miró hacia la derecha, donde el viento agitaba los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, pero no salió nada volando de entre las copas; en el cielo sólo se veían unas cuantas lechuzas que revoloteaban alrededor de la torre de la lechucería. Una vez llegaron al campo de Quidditch para la sesión de entrenamiento con el resto del equipo, ambos encontraron que sus compañeros, salvo Angelina, estaban ya en los vestuarios cuando ellos entraron.

\- ¡Ronald! ¡Harry! – Chloe les recibió entusiasmada, abrazando al pelirrojo. - ¿No estáis emocionados? Yo sí, ¡Hoy es nuestro primer entrenamiento! –

\- Sí. - contestó Ron, muy sonrojado al ver las miradas divertidas que le lanzaban Alicia, Katie y Ginny.

\- ¿Preparado para mostrarnos una exhibición, "guardián de primera"? - preguntó su hermana, acomodándose su coleta de caballo con una sonrisa ligeramente malévola en los labios.

\- Si, si, ahora me verás en acción. – sonrió Ron desafiante, mientras se ponía la túnica del equipo por primera vez. Ésta le quedaba muy bien, haciéndolo parecer más fornido.

\- Te ves muy guapo, Ronald…- susurró Chloe, desviando la mirada con las mejillas rosadas.

\- Uuuuuh…- silbaron las chicas a espaldas de Ron, mientras que Harry empezó a reírse tras ver su cara enrojecida.

\- ¡Cállense! – gruñó Ron, muy sonrojado, y mas al ver que Chloe le daba la mano, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

\- Lo harás bien. – le animó ella. – Estoy absolutamente segura de ello…-

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto muy positivo en Ron, ya que este asintió con firmeza. Parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de impresionar a sus compañeras y al azabache.

\- ¡Hola, chicos! – les saludó Angelina al salir del despacho del capitán, ya cambiada. - Vamos a empezar. Alicia y Katie, ¿podéis llevar el cajón de las pelotas? Ah, y hay un par de personas ahí fuera mirando, pero quiero que las ignoréis, ¿de acuerdo? -

Por el tono forzadamente despreocupado de su voz, Harry sospechó quiénes podían ser aquellos espectadores a los que nadie había invitado, y, en efecto, cuando salieron del vestuario a la intensa luz del sol del terreno de juego, los recibió una tormenta de silbidos y abucheos del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin y unos cuantos hinchas, que se habían sentado en grupo hacia la mitad de las tribunas vacías y cuyas voces resonaban por todo el estadio.

\- ¿Qué es eso que lleva Weasley? - gritó Parkinson con su voz burlona. - ¿A quién se le ocurriría hacerle un encantamiento volador a un palo viejo como ése? –

\- ¡Mejor cierra la boca, tú! – le gritó Ginny acaloradamente. - ¡Y por si no lo has visto claro, son Nimbus 2002, cegata! –

Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy le lanzaron peinetas, mientras se reían. Ron, sorprendentemente, pasó olímpicamente de los Slytherins, montando en su escoba y dando una patada en el suelo para despegar. Harry, orgulloso por su madurez, lo siguió y vio cómo mantenía una mirada seria.

\- _No cabe duda…-_ pensó el azabache con admiración. – _Mi mejor amigo ha madurado…-_ miró a Ginny y le dijo: - No hagamos caso a esos imbéciles. Nosotros no vamos por ahí insultando, sino que hablamos en el campo. –

Ginny, que ya estaba en el aire, sonrió. – Si, tienes razón. – dijo, mostrando una amplia sonrisa. – Vamos a enseñarles cómo se juega. –

\- Ésa es exactamente la actitud que espero de mis jugadores, chicos. - terció Angelina con satisfacción. Voló alrededor de ellos con la Quaffle bajo el brazo y redujo la velocidad hasta quedar suspendida en un punto fijo frente al equipo. – Bueno equipo, vamos a empezar con unos cuantos pases para calentar. Todos, por favor...-

\- ¡Eh, Johnson! ¿¡Quién te ha hecho ese peinado!? - gritó Pansy Parkinson desde las gradas, claramente buscando provocarla. - ¡Parece que te salen gusanos de la cabeza! –

Angelina se apartó las largas trenzas de la cara y siguió diciendo con serenidad: - Separaos, y ofrezcamos a nuestros "invitados" una digna exhibición. –

\- ¡Muy bien! – sonrió Harry orgullosamente, mientras chocaba sus puños. - ¡Demostremos el talento del mejor equipo de Hogwarts! –

\- ¡SI! – rugieron los leones.

Harry dio marcha atrás para alejarse de sus compañeros y colocarse en uno de los extremos del campo. Ron retrocedió hacia la portería opuesta. Angelina levantó la Quaffle con una mano y se la lanzó con fuerza a Chloe, quien se la pasó a Ginny con fuerza, quien se la pasó a Harry, pasándosela magistralmente a Ron, quien se la lanzó a Katie, para que ella se la lanzara a Alicia, y esta se la regresara a la capitana. Hicieron el mismo ejercicio unos minutos, después realizaron maniobras de subida y bajada mientras seguían pasándose la Quaffle.

Los Slytherins se pusieron a lanzar abucheos, pero el equipo de Gryffindor siguió su programa de entrenamiento con firmeza.

\- De acuerdo, me a gustado. – declaró Angelina, sonriendo con entusiasmo. – Vamos a darle a esto un poco mas de emoción. ¡Alicia! ¡Suelta la Snitch y las Bludgers! –

Alicia voló hasta la caja que contenía las pelotas mas inestables del mundo mágico. Con dificultad, las desencadenó y estas empezaron a volar alocadamente por todo el estadio.

\- ¡Golpeadoras! – bramó Angelina, y con un gesto le indicó a Katie que les entregara un par de bates, que ambas recibieron con habilidad. – ¡Es hora de machacar Bludgers! –

\- ¡Aquí vamos! – exclamaron las golpeadoras. Ambas chocaron sus bates y empezaron a volar por el campo.

\- ¡Harry! – le gritó la capitana al azabache. - ¡A por la Snitch! –

\- ¡A sus órdenes, mi capitana Johnson! – bramó Harry, haciendo un saludo militar mientras volaba a por la Snitch. A partir de aquel momento, apenas se fijó en lo que hacían los demás. Su trabajo consistía en capturar la pequeña y dorada pelota con alas plateadas que valía ciento cincuenta puntos para el equipo del buscador que la atrapara, y eso requería mucha velocidad y habilidad, con lo cual, evidentemente, él contaba. – _Soy la leche, lo sé._ – sonrió orgulloso.

\- Bien Ron, es hora de que me demuestres si estas a la altura. – dijo Angelina, cogiendo la Quaffle con las dos manos. – ¿Alicia? ¿Katie? ¡A por el guardián! –

Y las tres se lanzaron al ataque. Parecían tres misiles que se pasaban una patata caliente entre las manos.

\- ¡Venid a por mí, vamos! – gruñó Ron, apretando los dientes.

Abajo, en las gradas, los de Slytherin pateaban y abucheaban a los de Gryffindor, pero estos ni caso. En ese momento una Bludger iba hacia volando rápidamente hacia, pero Ginny la interceptó en el acto.

\- ¡Toma esto! – masculló ella, bateando la Bludger, que sin darse cuenta salió disparada hacia la grada y acabó impactando en el rostro de Crabbe. - ¡Ahí va! – saltó ella, tapándose la boca, tal vez, para disimular su satisfacción. - ¡Siento mucho haberle dado! –

Chloe no tuvo ningún problema para reírse a carcajadas.

\- ¡Lo has hecho a propósito, Weasley! – gritó Parkinson furiosa, agitando el brazo. Crabbe, de mientras, permanecía en el suelo, noqueado y sangrando por la nariz.

\- ¡No es mi culpa que tu amigo sea demasiado lento! – se quejó Ginny, pero sonaba como si estuviera reprimiendo una carcajada.

\- ¡CALLAOS, Y CENTRAROS EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO! – bramó Angelina con furia, haciendo que su equipo se olvidara de los Slytherins.

Ron, mientras tanto, seguía manteniendo la altura de su escoba en el aro central, moviendo únicamente sus ojos y sosteniendo la escoba con firmeza. Harry no podía hacer mas que admirar su concentración, como si un león hambriento siguiera con eficacia a su presa.

Tras una serie de pases, Katie tiró la Quaffle con gran potencia al aro izquierdo. Y para sorpresa del equipó, Ron voló lo justo, alzó su largo brazo y atrapó la Quaffle con limpieza y eficacia. Se quedó un momento mirando la bola que sostenía en sus manos, como si no se creyera lo que acaba de hacer.

\- Lo hice…- susurró, sin dejar de mirar la Quaffle. - ¡Lo hice! – gritó, riéndose.

Angelina parecía estar viviendo un sueño, mientras que Alicia y Katie le aplaudían. Por otra parte, los Slytherin pitaban e insultaban inútilmente.

\- ¿¡Has visto eso Ginny!? – presumió Ron, regresándole la Quaffle a Katie.

\- Si, si, no hace falta que te emociones tanto. – bufó Ginny, mientras apartaba de un golpe una Bludger.

\- ¡Has estado genial, Ronald! – le felicitó Chloe alegremente, que, tras hacer una pirueta, con gran agilidad le dio un porrazo a otra Bludger. Esta fue directamente hacia el rostro de Goyle, noqueándolo y tirándolo al suelo, justo al lado de Crabbe.

\- ¡BASTARDA! ¡YA VAN DOS! – gritó Parkinson, mirando a Chloe con ira. - ¡Espera a que te coja! ¡Y a la pecosa pelirroja también! –

\- ¡Como te acerques a ellas tendrás problemas, Parkinson! – bramó Harry, mirando a la chica de Slytherin desafiante. – ¡Te recuerdo que soy prefecto! –

\- ¡No digas eso! – se quejó Ron. - ¡Suenas como Percy, el pomposo prefecto! –

\- Nadie os a invitado para empezar, serpientes. - sonrió Harry arrogantemente, con la Snitch ya en su mano derecha. – ¡Así que mejor hagan algo de provecho y decidles a sus compañeros del equipo de Slytherin que este año les aplastaremos! –

\- ¡ESO! – rugieron los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor.

Parkinson despotricó contra ellos, pero en ese momento, dos gemelos pelirrojos y muy rebeldes entraron en la grada, esbozando idénticas sonrisas.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí, Gred? – preguntó George a su gemelo.

\- No lo sé querido Forge. – respondió Fred, sonriendo con malicia. – Yo creo que ese par de gorilas probaron un poco de nuestros sortilegios. Hm…¿Cuál era? –

\- ¿El manantial de sangre? – aventuró George.

\- ¡Oh, si! ¡Eso es! – asintió Fred, ampliando su sonrisa. – Alguien nos a robado mercancía mi grumete…-

\- Eso parece mi capitán. – sonrió George, sacando un par de esperas lilas y dándole una a su gemelo. – Y eso solo significa una cosa...-

\- Que aquellos que se meten con un par de piratas…-

\- Acaban dándose un paseo por la tabla…-

\- ¿Qu-qué es eso que lleváis ahí? – preguntó Parkinson, con los ojos amplios y señalando lo que parecían ser un par de bolas de árbol navideño color morado que sacaron los gemelos con el dedo tembloroso.

\- ¿Esto? – inquirió Fred. – No es nada…-

\- Si, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte…- repuso George.

\- Solo…-

\- Un poco…-

\- Una nadita…-

\- ¡DE MEDICINA WEASLEY! – gritaron los dos alegremente. - ¡ALLÁ VA! –

Lanzaron las esferas, y a continuación, con las varitas, conjuraron un par de hechizos "incendio". Las esferas se volvieron de fuego, para después explotar y soltar una apestosa nube fétida. El olor debía ser desagradable, porque incluso Crabbe y Goyle se despertaron de su noqueo y salieron apresuradamente por los terrenos junto con Pansy y el resto de Slytherins que la acompañaron.

\- ¡Y no vuelvan a espiar al equipo contrario! – gritó Fred, agitando la mano graciosamente.

\- ¡Exactamente! – añadió George, haciendo lo mismo que su gemelo. - ¡Eso solo lo hacemos nosotros! ¡Los profesionales! -

\- Lo hacíamos querido hermano, lo hacíamos…pero ya no. – dijo Fred, dándole palmaditas dramáticas en la espalda a su gemelo. – Ahora solo somos un par de simpáticos y humildes vendedores de artículos de broma. -

\- Lo que quiere decir es que son un par de diabólicos y atolondrados vendedores de artículos de broma. – le comentó Ron a Harry en voz baja, y los dos se rieron a gusto, mientras que las chicas seguían burlándose de los Slytherins que se marchaban por los terrenos.

 **Nota del Autor:** Primero que todo, quiero desearles a todos mis lectores, y al mundo en general, ¡una Feliz Navidad, y un próspero año nuevo! :D

Estoy muy contento de haber llegado hasta aquí, pero he pensado que ya va siendo hora de revisar algunos errores en mis pasadas publicaciones (¡Oh dios, que horror, acabo de sonar como Lockhart D:! Ahora todos me empezaran a llamar farsante, embustero, mentiroso, charlatán de las narices y bla, bla, bla).

Anteriormente dije que eso de revisar el fic lo haría una vez lo acabara, pero me queda UN MUNDO para que eso ocurra, y yo, después de revisarlo varias veces, me dan ganas de darme unas cuantas ostias con la puerta de mi habitación. Si alguien (siempre hay alguien :V) se a sentido resentido por este fenómeno, no hay problema, pronto arreglaré el asunto (lo que en mi idioma entiendo por "intento de arreglar el asunto" xD)

Así que dedicaré unas semanitas a revisar el fic y solucionar todo lo que pueda. De paso eso me dará más tiempo para pensar bien en los próximos capítulos, porque si, se nos viene algo grande, muy grande de hecho. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue 2018! Y si lo preguntan, si, ya fui a ver "Star Wars: The last Jedi", pero claro, no pienso hacer spoiler (si lo hago me acusarán de un delito de spoilamiento no autorizado, cosa de Fudge :V)

¿Lo siguiente para ver en el cine? Bueno, me quedan los vengadores y la segunda peli de Animales Fantásticos (quizás tengamos algunos guiños en referencia a las aventuras de Newt más adelante. ¡NEWT MOLA! :V)

Y ya para acabar con la ultima nota del año, quiero darles mis mas sinceras gracias por leer el fic, aunque técnicamente lo que estáis leyendo son pensamientos míos (¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estáis usando "Legeremens" conmigo! ¡Legeremánticos teníais que ser :V).

Bueno, nos os voy a dar mas la lata, al menos, por lo que resta de año. ¡Hasta los próximos capítulos :D!


	65. Aviso para lectores (Tranquilidad xD)

¡FELIZ SEMANA SANTA!

Una mañana del mes de marzo, MiX se despertó a las nueve de la mañana, después de doce y estresantes horas de trabajo, solo para entrar en su PC y darse cuenta de que ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde la ultima vez que actualizó el fic del "Heredero de Gryffindor".

\- ¡Caray! – saltó, cuando se dio cuenta de que día era. - ¡Ya es semana santa, y aun sigo sin terminar la super actualización! Me cag* en…-

Decidido a ponerse manos a la obra, el escritor guaperas con gafitas de sol se puso a escribir, para aprovechar el día y empezar a redactar una nota a sus lectores, que demasiado ya llevaban esperando por nuevos capítulos ("Pinche horario…- se quejó MiX").

...

Saludos queridos lectores. Venía a dejarles un mensaje porque estamos cerca de acabar marzo, y mi objetivo de terminar la super actualización que llevo preparando desde inicios del año en curso me está costando un poco debido a mi trabajo (Si, soy mayor de edad, ¿algún problema con eso? Que quede en claro, ¡No soy un viejales! e.e xD).

Primero que nada, lamento el retraso. A veces me toca estar todo el día en el trabajo y así se me hace difícil encontrar tiempo para escribir. Afortunadamente, ya completé la reconstrucción de los dos primero años de Harry y compañía, y voy por la mitad del tercer curso. Tras meditarlo cuidadosamente, he pensado que una vez termine con el tercer curso, subiré lo que ya tenga actualizado.

¿Qué estoy haciendo con el fic? He visto que algunos se lo han preguntado, así que os lo explicaré a mi manera: Si sois seguidores de Kingdom Hearts, entonces lo que estoy haciendo es una especie de "Final MiX". Es decir, no solo corrijo mis propios errores, sino que, además, he ido añadiendo detalles nuevos y no leídos hasta ahora en el fic.

Personalmente me siento muy satisfecho con lo que he añadido hasta la fecha (Cuando lo leáis, si es que queréis hacerlo, probablemente se den cuenta :3). Ayudará a darle mas sentido a la historia alternativa que estoy escribiendo, porque, si soy honesto, algunas cosas estaban quedando sin sentido (" _¿En serio? Si en la historia original hay varias cosas sin sentido y a JK le importa un pimiento._ \- pensó MiX, poniendo los ojos en blanco.").

Por otra parte, no pensé que el fic seguiría contando con más seguidores después del tiempo que he pasado sin subir capítulos nuevos. Muchas gracias por animaros a leerlo ^_^.

Así pues, queridos lectores. Os tengo que pedir un pelín mas de paciencia, mientras acabo de preparar la super actualización, la cual, como ya escribí mas arriba, subiré sus primeras correcciones una vez termine con el tercer año.

Gracias por su comprensión ;)

A continuación, responderé a unos comentarios que he visto en los reviews:

Al usuario **"Guest",** del 1 de marzo:

¡Claro! No hay problema (Mientras no te adueñes del fic…Mwhahahaha, ok, ya sabes a que me refiero xD). Aunque te recomiendo que esperes hasta que actualice todo el fic, o al menos, sube los tres primeros cursos de Harry una vez actualice. Ah, y no te olvides de añadir que soy yo el autor del fic (a parte de JK, quien creó el mundo de Harry Potter xD).

PD: Si, soy un poco pesado, pero técnicamente estabas pidiéndome permiso para subir mis pensamientos (o.O malditos Legeremánticos xD).

Al Usuario " **Redrick** ":

¡Hahahaha! Me alegra tu entusiasmo por leer y releer el fic (Ojalá vuelvas a releerlo una vez suba la super actualización xD). Tranquilo, que yo no paro de escribir este fic hasta que lo acabe ;)

Al usuario " **Sg91** ":

¡Mwhahahahaha! Gracias por el trofeo (¿En serio? .-. xD). Si, ya sé que estoy un poco loco por lo que estoy haciendo, pero tomé esa decisión, básicamente para hacer mas entendible la historia y porque mi ex profesora de gramática está dándome un tirón de orejas cada vez que lee el fic (le gusta, claro, pero por culpa de las faltas ortográficas, como que no mucho xD). ¡120 capítulos! Ni yo me había enterado, hahahaha xD. Tranquilo amigo, quedan muuuuchos mas por leer. De hecho, eso me acaba de recordad un detalle: ¿Existe algún límite de palabras o peso de un fic en fanfiction? Visité algunas páginas, incluso en inglés, pero nadie me da una respuesta que sacie mi duda :/ (Tal vez busque en páginas en japonés, a lo mejor nuestros amigos de Asia saben algo xD) En cualquier caso, me alegra que te guste el fic. Ojalá te siga gustando después del "Final MiX" que estoy desarrollando xD.

Aviso: Este mensaje se borrará una vez actualice los tres primeros años de Harry (Y tranquilo por las respuestas a los comentarios, pues los pondré en "Mensaje del autor" al final de capitulo, como siempre xD)


End file.
